Nishasentaku
by Tenshiko-KuTe
Summary: 20 chicos, sueños, ilusiones, amistad, amor, envidia, celos, reproches, desengaños y muchos secretos. Aquel curso de segundo de preparatoria les deparaba más de una sorpresa. Algo de comedia, romance, drama y situaciones subrealistas. Universo Alterno.
1. Se levanta el telón

Nota del autor (Tenshiko): Este fic es el primero que escribí. Lo hice en una etapa de mi vida muy dura, mientras me ocupaba de hacer compañía a mi padre en los últimos meses de su vida, por eso va dedicado a él, porque a pesar de los malos momentos o precisamente por ellos, descubrí que escribiendo podía hacer más llevadera aquella situación. Para mí esta historia siempre será muy especial y por eso, si te decides a leerla te doy las gracias de antemano.

Esta es una historia larga y "viva", quiero decir que aún no la he terminado y los personajes van evolucionando a lo largo de ella, con lo que, algo que parece evidente al principio puede terminar siendo incomprensible al final.

**Universo Alterno**.

**¿OOCs?** No son ninjas, son chicos normales y ha habido algunos cambios. Por ejemplo, Naruto no tiene el kyubi dentro de él y vive con sus padres, por lo tanto no puede ser igual que el Naruto original, aunque he intentado mantener la personalidad de cada uno hay cosas que te influyen ¿o no? ¿O es lo mismo que tu hermano mate a toda tu familia a que no lo haga? Pues no, aun así he buscado alternativas.

**¿OCs?** Los hay y muchos porque hay padres, madres, hermanos... pero los más importantes son cuatro chicas, ninguna es una Mary Sue ni soy yo (pero ni remotamente) Eran necesarias para la historia, porque a mi me sirven para enlazar historias y me son más fáciles de manejar que los personajes originales..

En realidad no cuento una historia, son 20 historias, una para cada personaje, cada uno tiene la suya propia que suele entremezclarse con las de cualquier otro, cada uno tiene su pequeño o gran secreto, sus deseos, sus problemas, dudas, ilusiones... Cada uno vive su historia personal a su manera, con humor, con esperanza o con drama, a veces ríen y a veces lloran, se desilusionan, odian y cometen errores.

Aunque parezca lenta al principio es para ir presentando a los personajes, pero aseguro que poco a poco se va liando todo y aunque dé la impresión de que algunos personajes no tienen protagonismo, no hay que alarmarse, a todos le llega su momento, porque todos, todos, tienen su historia.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes que he cogido prestados del manga "Naruto" son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, a quien tengo que agradecer que los creara y con los que no tengo ningún fin lucrativo, solo de divertirme.

...

**Se levanta el telón**

"_Otra vez he vuelto a soñar contigo"_

"_¡No sabes como me odio cada vez que me despierto soñando contigo!"_

"_¡No sabes como te odio cada vez que sueño contigo!"_

"_Y dentro de un rato volveré a verte y volverá mi tortura"_

"_¡Tenerte tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos!"_

"_¿Cuándo entenderé que no eres para mí?"_

"_¿Cuándo acabará esta envida a todo lo que te rodea?"_

"_¿Cuándo dejará de dolerme el corazón si te veo sonreír?"_

"_Si tan solo me mirases y vieses el llanto de mi cuerpo..."_

"_Perdóname, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Perdóname por ser tan cobarde y no enfrentarme a mis sentimientos. Perdóname por odiar que seas feliz..."_

Sonó el despertador. Dejó de escribir. Ya era hora de levantarse. Cerró aquel cuaderno y lo guardó. De nuevo tenía por delante otro día, otro maldito lunes.

¿En qué momento comienza una historia? Siempre hay una circunstancia que creemos importante, algo que cambió nuestra vida, pero ¿y cuando son muchas historias las que quieres contar? Para los chicos de la clase 2-2 de secundaria superior, su historia había comenzado de manera distinta, pero lo que no había duda es que ese año sus historias se entremezclarían y todo empezó aquel lunes de mayo, aquel lunes de aquella primavera que cada uno estaba viviendo a su manera, unos alegres, otros llenos de amargura, unos con esperanzas, otros con el corazón roto; y ese día fue el comienzo directa o indirectamente de algo en sus vidas, fue el primer eslabón de una cadena.

A primera hora de la mañana, antes de comenzar las clases, mientras iban llegando los alumnos y esperaban al profesor de turno, siempre había bastante revuelo, sobretodo si era lunes y tenían que contarse lo que habían hecho durante el fin de semana.

Neji, el delegado de la clase 2-2, miraba a todos con bastante paciencia. Le molestaba que armaran tanto jaleo, eran, a su entender, la clase más escandalosa de todo el pabellón, pero ya estaba resignado, no había forma de tranquilizarlos.

Naruto, sentado encima de una mesa, hablaba haciendo aspavientos con los brazos, alguna tontería diría porque Sakura le acababa de meter un gran capón, eso parecía haber dolido.

Dejando a parte el capón que había propinado a Naruto, Sakura discutía con Ino, era algo habitual en ella, eran muy competitivas la una con la otra, sobretodo cuando el objeto de la competición era llamar la atención de Sasuke. Este permanecía callado, sentado frente a su mesa, con los codos apoyados en ella y las manos cruzadas delante de su boca, postura habitual en él, no hablaba, ni parecía reaccionar ante nada, solo mantenía la mirada en algún punto de la clase.

No muy lejos de ellos, Sai, sentado en su sitio, mataba el tiempo dibujando en silencio mientras miraba de hito en hito hacía un animado grupo compuesto por Kiba, Ten-Ten, Kankuro y Sumire, una chica delgadita de pelo moreno, corto y alborotado y ojos color violeta que, hablaba gesticulando sin parar, al grupo se unió Jisei, la extraña chica de aspecto bohemio, hoy llevaba su negro pelo recogido en dos abundantes trenzas y sus ojos eran oscuros y penetrantes.

Rock Lee entró atropelladamente y saludó muy alegre a Neji.

Hinata miraba disimuladamente a Naruto, pensando si acercarse a decirle algo o no, mientras movía nerviosamente sus dedos, ajena a que, a su vez, estaba siendo observada por los ojos de Gaara, sentado en las filas del final, serio y callado como era normal en él.

En las primeras filas, Shikamaru, parecía dormitar apoyando la cabeza en su mesa, a su lado Chouji hablaba con Ryuko, una chica bajita, de pelo castaño claro y ojos dorados y Temari.

Detrás del asiento de Chouji, observando a todo el mundo por debajo de sus gafas, unos ojos turquesas, los pertenecientes a Akane, la chica de pelo naranja que había decidido convertir en pasatiempo analizar las distintas reacciones de sus compañeros y aquel momento era perfecto porque el ambiente era totalmente espontáneo.

De pronto, una voz a su espalda la sobresaltó.

- ¿Qué haces tan sola?

Akane se giró y se sorprendió al ver, de pronto, a Shino inclinándose muy cerca de ella.

- Te asustas fácilmente.

- ¿Estás tonto? ¡Casi me da un infarto!

- ¿Qué mirabas tanto? ¿A Sasuke?

- No, solo miraba la escenita que había montada.

- Es la de siempre.

Shino usa gafas, unas gafas de esas cuyos cristales se oscurecen según la intensidad de la luz, en el exterior eras oscuras, en los interiores se esclarecían pero siempre conservaban algo de color y Akane nunca, nunca le podía ver bien los ojos, cosa que le provocaba una curiosidad casi malsana. Con Shino se llevaba bien, casi era con el que mejor se llevaba de toda la clase...pero ahí estaba, como siempre, hablando casi en un susurro y acercándose mucho, demasiado para el gusto de Akane.

- Tengo algo nuevo en mi colección

- ¿Otro bicho?

Claro, entre sus muchas rarezas Shino era un gran coleccionista de insectos, era algo que le apasionaba.

- Si ¿Vendrás a verlo?

Shino se acercó aún mas, era esa manía de invadir su espacio vital lo que más incomodaba a Akane "menos mal que no le huele el aliento", pensó, y en ese momento una mano que se le antojó enorme se interpuso entre los dos, empujando la cara de Shino hacia atrás

- ¡Eh, eh! Hay que respetar las distancias mínimas - dijo una voz perezosamente.

Akane sintió que toda la sangre se le acumulaba en las sienes, no le hizo falta ni mirar al dueño de esa voz.

- ¿Tú no estabas durmiendo ciervo del demonio? - gritó levantándose y encarándose al chico que tranquilamente bostezaba.

- ¡Ah! ¿Por qué gritas tanto? ¡Que problemáticas sois las mujeres! - dijo el chico mientras se auto masajeaba los hombros.

- ¡Y tú eres insoportable! - volvió a gritar Akane

- No te enfades, no te enfades - dijo Lee acercándose - ¡él solo quería salvarte cual noble guerrero de las pinzas del escarabajo mutante!

- ¡Deja de decir tonterías! - exclamó Ten-Ten a la vez que le daba una sonora colleja - Por cierto ¿Dónde está Shino?

No estaba lejos, pero Naruto se había subido prácticamente a su espalda

- Naruto - decía Shino, como siempre en voz baja, mientras soportaba el peso con dificultad - haz el favor...baja de mi chepa.

- Vamos Shino, si es que eres mi amiguete del alma.

- Naruto, no voy a pegarme con Shikamaru, si es eso lo que temes puedes bajar sin miedo.

- Anda Shino, no te enfades.

- No me enfado pero baja ya, so plasta.

- Pues yo te hubiera partido la boca - aseguró Kiba dando una palmada a Shikamaru - Mira que haces cosas raras.

- ¡Eh, eh! - gritó Lee desde la puerta - ¡Ya viene! ¡Todos a sus puestos!

Los grupos de deshicieron y cada uno se sentó en sus sillas. Akane miró retadora a Shikamaru sentado por delante de Jisei que ocupó su sitio a la derecha de Akane, cerca de la puerta; éste a su vez se rascó la cabeza y la miró torciendo la boca en una media sonrisa, ¡Uy, cuanto odiaba Akane ese gesto! Mecánicamente agarró el borrador y se lo lanzó con toda su rabia: no era la primera vez de hacía algo así, Shikamaru siempre lo esquivaba, levantó la mano y desvió el borrador hacia la puerta del aula. En ese momento entraba la profesora, con lo cual, el borrador fue a estrellarse contra uno de sus hombros. Un gran silencio de hizo en ese instante, parecía que todos esperaban el estallido. Anko, la profesora, lanzó una mirada hiriente a Shikamaru, éste, sintió esa mirada clavándose en el fondo de sus pupilas, se sentó algo mas recto en su asiento y chasqueó la lengua tratando de disimular.

- Nara - habló - ¿Se puede saber qué pretendes?

"Malo, pensó el chico, cuando Anko llama a alguien por su apellido nada bueno nos espera"

Anko terminó de entrar en el aula y dejó las carpetas que llevaba ruidosamente sobre su mesa. La verdad es que no estaba enfadada pero le encantaba desconcertar a esos chicos.

- Esto, sensei - dijo el chico mientras se ponía en pié perezosamente - ha sido un accidente, yo...

En medio del silencio un susurro llegó a oídos de Akane.

- ¿No deberías hacer algo? – había dicho Ryuko

Akane dio un profundo suspiro y se puso en pié.

- Sensei, la goma la he lanzado yo.

- ¿Tú? ¿Y con que propósito te dedicas a lanzar objetos?

- Pues...yo...quería...no sé, lo siento, ha sido un arrebato, se me cruzaron los cables...lo siento Nara.

Shikamaru también suspiró, por supuesto no iba a dejar que una chica cargase con toda la responsabilidad.

- Yo la provoqué sensei, la culpa es mía, supongo que me merecía el gomazo.

- Bueno - Anko miró a ambos y sonrió - ¡Tampoco es para tanto! Anda, sentaos, pero deberíais controlaros un poco, llevamos poco más de mes de curso y ya estáis como siempre...Bueno, chicos, hoy tenemos una sorpresa.

Un murmullo se dejó oír por la clase.

- A ver - continuó hablando Anko - ¿Alguien, a parte de Sakura, ha tenido la idea de preparar el tema de hoy? - los alumnos, que hasta ese momento seguían murmurando, quedaron en silencio - Bien, así me gusta, en nuestra linea… de todas formas hoy no vamos a tener clase, va a ser algo más…

- ¡Anko-sesei! - interrumpió gritando Naruto - ¿No nos harás un examen sorpresa, verdad?

- ¡Naruto, no grites! Aquí la única que grita soy yo ¡Kiba, haz el favor de sentarte como las personas!

De nuevo se hizo el silencio.

- Sois, sin duda, la pero clase que tengo, que he tenido y que tendré nunca, pero he apostado por vosotros.

- ¿Nos has apostado, sensei? - gritó Lee levantándose.

La mayor parte de los alumnos no pudieron evitar una risita, Anko tampoco.

- ¡Lee siéntate y escucha cuando hablan! No, no os he apostado a vosotros, he aportado POR vosotros. Como deberíais recordar tenéis una sanción pendiente.

- ¡Y yo que pensé que se habían olvidado, dattebayo! - refunfuñó Naruto.

- No Naruto, no nos hemos olvidado, pero ha costado mucho decidir que sanción merecíais y puesto que todos estáis implicados de alguna manera, más los de 2-1, no ha sido nada fácil encontrar una solución.

- Sensei - Sasuke se levantó de su asiento - Disculpa sensei, pero creo que el principal culpable de aquellos incidentes fui yo, debería ser el único que cumpliese un castigo.

- A ver Sasuke, todo esto está ya más que hablado; puede que todo se iniciara contigo y con tu empecinamiento y también con la terquedad de Naruto ¿Me estás escuchando Naruto? Porque sin duda yo diría que tan culpable como tú lo fue aquí tu amigo el rubito.

- Pero sensei… - se quejaba Naruto.

- Naruto es un cabezón - reiteró Anko - con buena fe, pero cabezón… y luego los demás, absolutamente todos y cada uno de vosotros tenéis parte de responsabilidad en los incidentes del curso pasado, incidentes que perjudicaron al instituto, por no hablar de a vosotros mismos, a vuestras familias y a los profesores, y creerme, a mí personalmente me molestó bastante. Todos os implicasteis ¿verdad, Sakura? ¿a que sí, Shikamaru? ¿Quién pecó de imprudente, Lee? Sin mencionar vuestras grandes ideas y como liasteis a algún profesor… pero esto ya está dicho, comentado, hablado y debatido ¿es que no ha quedado claro vuestra responsabilidad? ¿queréis que volvamos a discutir sobre las consecuencias de vuestros actos? ¿creéis que podéis hacer cualquier cosa en nombre de lo que consideráis "lo mejor" y salir inmunes? A ver, creo que tuvisteis un "juicio" más que justo y que admitisteis que merecíais una sanción. No seas ingenuo Naruto y no pienses que lo íbamos a echar en saco roto.

En esos momentos el silencio en el aula era algo que podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

- Vale, basta de charlas, ahora vais a escuchar vuestra condena… ¡No os podéis imaginar la ilusión que me hace veros así, tan calladitos y quietecitos! A lo que iba, el claustro de profesores nos hemos reunido y hemos decidido que los más adeduado era obligaron a hacer una actividad en común, una actividad que, de paso, tuviese algún beneficio para el instituto, vamos, una especio de "trabajo social para la comunidad"

- ¿algo como encargarnos la limpieza del instituto? - preguntó algo asustada Sakura.

- Je, je, no creas que eso también se propuso, pero no. Vosotros y los de d-1 vais a organizar una especie de festival, unas… no sé cual sería la palabra…

- ¿Pero juntos? - preguntó aterrado Naruto, esa era la pregunta de todos tenían en mente.

- No, juntos no, si os pusiésemos a cooperar daríais más problemas, no, bastante tenemos ya. Se trata de una representaciones que se harán a finales de curso, en honor de los graduados.

- Pero si llevamos poco más de un mes de curso ¡Aún queda mucho! - se oyó decir a Kiba.

- Si, pero vosotros tenéis mucho trabajo por delante. Esa actividad no va a ser solo una actividad extra, no. Vais a tener que dar lo mejor de vosotros mismos, si no lo hacéis así, si no os esforzáis, si el resultado, ya sea personal o en conjunto de la clase no es satisfactorio, puede que lleguéis a suspender varias asignaturas y lo digo muy en serio.

- ¿Quieres decir que el aprobado depende de una actividad como una canción o algo así? - preguntó Akane.

- Eso mismo. No, no cuchicheéis tanto. A ver si sois capaces de comprender lo que digo: debéis tomaros esto muy en serio, tenéis que participar TODOS y lo más importante TRABAJAR EN EQUIPO. Los demás profesores y yo vamos a ver si estáis tan unidos como nos habéis hecho creer, queremos ver si sois capaces de trabajar juntos por un mismo objetivo, cooperar, ayudaros, organizaros, dejar vuestras diferencias a un lado, tratar de conseguir un bien común porque el trabajo y la dedicación de cada uno repercutirá en los demás ¿se me entiende?

- Creo que quedó muy claro que somos capaces de trabajar en equipo - habló Ino - por eso tenemos que cumplir este castigo.

- Si, si, sois muy buenos amigos pero… nosotros lo tenemos que ver, ahora no se trata de salvar a un amigo de las manos de una mala persona, ahora se trata de hacer algo no os apetece porque solo es un castigo y sin embargo deberéis hacerlo lo mejor posible, con ganas o sin ellas.

- ¿Y que tendremos que hacer? - preguntó Sakura.

- Habrá dos representaciones, una vuestra y otra de 2-1. Serán un recital de música y una representación teatral. Lo hemos echado a suertes y os ha tocado la obra de teatro. Cada una tiene sus ventajas y sus inconvenientes; ventajas que tenéis: no tendréis que aprender a cantar, ni tocar instrumentos… inconvenientes: tendréis que aprender a actuar, hacer decorados… cosas así.

- ¿Qué obra? - interrogó Ino.

- Eso lo decidirán los directores.

Anko cogió dos cuadernos, se acercó a la mesa de Shikamaru y dejó uno, luego se dirigió a la de Akane.

- Nara, Kumoyuki, tenéis el honor de haber sido escogidos directores.

...

_Como veis, la historia ya está comenzada, pero no hay que apurarse, poco a poco se van explicando cosas._

_En cuanto al comienzo, el personaje que escribe esas frases, es un secreto. Hay varios candidatos/tas que sufren "mal de amores" pero no se sabrá hasta el final._

_No creo que haga falta que lo diga, pero bueno. Akane llama a Shikamaru "ciervo del demonio" en referencia a su nombre (shika = ciervo) y lo hace varias veces (ciervo, cervatillo, venado, bambi, etc)._

_Si lo has leído hasta aquí, gracias, y no lo dejes, dale una oportunidad, de veras que luego todo se va enredando._


	2. El equipo perfecto, aunque no queramos

NOTA: Hay personajes de los que se sabe poco y he tenido que "adaptarlos" a la historia como he podido, espero que nadie se moleste.

Que no cunda el pánico. Se de sobra que Kankuro y Temari no son mellizos, lo que pasa es que es "raro" poner a tres hermanos de distintas edades en una misma clase, si el resto de la clase tiene entre 16/17 años, menos lo que han repetido... es que Temari se me hacía demasiado mayor. Luego, cuando está más adelantada la historia, me centro en Gaara y sus traumas, cuento la historia de los tres hermanos y todo tiene sentido, de veras, incluso el por qué Kankuro y Temari han perdido un año de estudios.

Disfrutarlo.

...

**El equipo perfecto, aunque no queramos**

Akane y Shikamaru se quedaron mirando aquellos cuadernos como si fueran la cosa más insólita que hubieran visto nunca.

- Pero sensei… - se quejó Shikamaru.

- ¿Por qué ellos? – Protestó Ino - ¿No has dicho que sería un trabajo en grupo? Deberíamos decidirlo todo entre todos.

- No creas que es porque sí… ¡Kiba, que te sientes bien! Es la decisión que hemos tomado el claustro de profesores, la única decisión que vamos a tomar por vosotros ¿Y por qué? Porque en algo tenemos que imponer nuestra dictadura, porque sí, ya lo he dicho, esto es así: nosotros mandamos y tenemos la sartén por el magno y no vamos a dejar que organice algo tan importante el descerebrado de Naruto… por ejemplo. Bien, ésta actividad se realizará en horas extraescolares

- ¿Extraescolares? ¿Pero de qué vais? – se oyó protestar a Kankuro.

- No, si os parece bien dejamos de dar las clases y nos dedicamos solo a eso. Vamos a ver, cerebros de pez, que esto es una sanción no un premio. La actividad la realizareis por las tardes, a vosotros os ha tocado martes y jueves, dos horas cada día – los murmullos aumentaron considerablemente – Y no se puede faltar, las faltas de asistencia, si las hubiere, deberán estar justificadas debidamente por vuestros padres y nos os preocupéis por como lo averiguaremos porque lo haremos, os lo aseguro. Semanalmente, vuestros directores presentarán un informe de cómo va el asunto, escrito, que para eso son los cuadernos, y oral; esto se hará en alguna clase de Gai- sensei, donde podréis exponer vuestros problemas, dudas, sugerencias o quejas, que se pasarán al profesor que pueda ayudaros.

- ¡No! – exclamó muy trágicamente Lee - ¡Las clases de Gai-sensei no!

- ¡Lee, por dios, a callar! ¡Silencio todo el mundo!

Anko volvió a su sitio y miró divertida las caras de asombro de todos, en especial las de Shikamaru y Akane que ojeaban aquellos cuadernos en blanco.

- Todos los profesores, hemos estado de acuerdo en esta sanción y todos están dispuestos a ayudaros si vieran que os esforzáis y realmente lo necesitarais. Entre todos hemos decidido que Nara y Kumoyuki serían los directores y también los directores de 2-1 los hemos escogido nosotros. Es la única condición que ponemos, los dos han sido escogidos teniendo en cuenta las aptitudes de todos, pero debo reconocer que he influido mucho en esta decisión porque quiero que todo salga perfecto. Con ésta obra yo también me la estoy jugando, he puesto en juego mi honor y mi orgullo al asegurar que seríais capaces de hacerlo y que el resultado no defraudará a nadie. Shikamaru es un vago, todos lo sabemos, no tiene motivación para nada, antes de empezar cualquier cosas ya se está quejando pero es inteligente y también sabemos que no dejará tirados a sus compañeros, compréndenos Shikamaru, si no te diésemos el trabajo de director ¿qué habrías hecho?... Pues lo menos posible, para ti todo sería "un rollo" ¿o no? Habrías sabido escaquearte de cualquier cosa… pero aquí tiene que cooperar todo el mundo y así tendrás que trabajar aunque no quieras, ya te darás cuenta: además está Akane, una gran organizadora, quizás una de las mejores organizando y supervisando a varias personas, aunque ni ella lo sepa, pero que nunca quiere mojarse, pues bonita, aquí te vas a mojar, vas a sacar esa capacidad tuya y la vas a poner a trabajar porque hay mucho que organizar, eso, sin contar el pique personal que tienes con Shikamaru, que ya está bien de esa guerra personal que os habéis montado, a ver cooperando juntos firmáis una tregua y nos dais algo de paz al resto del mundo. Los dos os ocupareis de todo, repito, de todo. Escogeréis la obra, los actores, el decorado, vestuario, maquillaje… ¿Y he dicho que todo el mundo tiene que participar? Si no se tiene talento para actuar que se dedique a… coser los trajes.

- ¿Y tenemos que escoger la obra? – preguntó Akane.

- Si, entre los dos ¿Me escuchas Shikamaru? He dicho entre los dos, no quiero escaqueos de ningún tipo y eso va por todos. Deberéis colaborar entre todos o esto no saldrá. Shikamaru, Akane, ese trabajo es para que anotéis el trabajo de cada uno, para que hagáis una especie de diario de cómo va el proyecto, ya avisé que se revisará semanalmente y lo quiero lo más detallado posible.

"_Entre todas las chicas de la clase tenía que ser Akane… preferiría colaborar con cualquier otra… maldita sea"_ se lamentaba Shikamaru.

"_¡Será posible! ¡Con Shikamaru! ¿Es que no hay otro? ¿Tiene que ser con él?_ También se quejaba mentalmente Akane.

- Se me olvidaba – continuaba Anko – Deberéis conseguir que el trabajo de cada uno sea equivalente al de los demás; me explico: colaborar con un papel pequeñito que a penas si se ve, o hacer cualquier tontería no vale, todos han de trabajar lo mismo. Vosotros veréis como compensáis el tema.

- ¿Esto es una especie de castigo personal por algo? – preguntó Akane casi con miedo.

Anko la miró y sonrió maliciosamente.

- Me encantan vuestras caras de pánico. Por cierto, la obra debe ser un clásico.

- ¿Un clásico?

- Si, un clásico, que sea considerada una obra clásica, no importa de donde sea, ni la época, pero que esté valorada como clásico. Podréis adaptarla, cambiarla, hacerla más actual o lo que queráis pero siempre y cuando se haga con respeto… y se pueda reconocer el original, claro; son las órdenes de Kurenai, creo que ella también tendrá en cuenta a la hora de repartir positivos… o negativos.

- ¿Kurenai sería capaz de hacernos eso? – se alarmó Kiba.

- Y no solo ella, cualquier profesor que considere que cualquier cosa tiene que ver con sus enseñanzas.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! – Exclamó Naruto - ¡Esto no es justo, dattebayo!

Anko disfrutaba con el caos que había creado, se notaba en su cara.

- Una cosa más Akane, esto a título personal, como Sumire no estuvo el año pasado, este año está algo perdida con los temas, quiero que te ocupes personalmente de ponerla al día.

"_Esto es una venganza personal contra mí"_ pensaba Akane.

- ¿Es que te molesta, Akane? – inquirió Anko.

- No, no. No hay problema, ayudaré a Sumire.

- Estupendo. Y como os veo muy entretenidos comentando todo esto, os voy a dejar solos que tengo algo que hacer. Neji, ocúpate de que no alboroten demasiado.

- Si, sensei.

Y Anko, sin más, recogió sus cosas y se marchó.

No pasó un segundo cuando todos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos sobre la sanción que les habían impuesto. Algunos se quejaban comentando lo duros que habían sido los profesores y lo injusto que era todo, mientras otros decían que habían tenido mucha suerte y podía haber sido peor.

Ino, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Shikamaru.

- Oye Shika, cielo, tu sabes que yo siempre te he considerado uno de mis mejores amigos ¿verdad? – dijo sentándose en la mesa del chico.

Temari también se acercó.

- Ino, monina, baja tu enorme trasero y compórtate como una señorita.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño.

- Esto si que va a ser problemático – murmuró mientras Ino y Temari se miraban desafiantes.

- Chicas relajaos un poco – intervino Chouji.

- ¡Tu no te metas! – bufó Ino.

- Mirad – dijo Shikamaru – Creo que voy a nombrar a Chouji mi secretario personal, hablad con él y olvidaos de mí

- ¡Tú no puedes hacer eso, bambi! – gruñó Akane

- ¿Me estás vigilando, pecosa?

- Esas cosas tenemos que decidirlas juntos.

- Es algo mío, un problema personal mío.

- Un problema de tu idiotez, por supuesto.

- Que tú te organices muy bien y no necesites ayuda no quiere decir que los demás seamos igual.

- No, por supuesto, la prueba eres tú

- Vale, vale – dijo Temari – Tiempo, vamos a dejarlo ya ¿ok? ¿Ves la que has organizado, rubita?

- ¿Yo? Creo que ha sido tu envidia la que ha empezado todo.

Akane, a la cual Kiba y Naruto estaban atosigando, se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa del profesor.

- A ver ¡Escucharme todos! – gritó dando un golpe seco.

Todos la miraron.

- A ver, como podéis suponer, si Shikamaru, ni yo, tenemos idea de la obra que representaremos y menos aún de lo que haréis cada uno, así que, si a mi "socio" no le parece mal, propongo que cada uno escribáis en una hoja que es lo que os gustaría hacer, cual es, según vosotros, vuestro talento y la obra que creéis es la más apropiada para representar y…

- Perdona Akane – habló tímidamente Ryuko – Esto va a ser muy engorroso para vosotros, deberéis tomar muchas decisiones y creo que necesitaríais una especie de ayudante o algo así para eso, para ayudaros a organizaros, llevar… bueno que yo me ofrezco como ayudante.

- No es mala idea.

- Pero tu sola no puedes decidir – habló burlón Shikamaru.

Akane estaba a punto de soltar una barbaridad ¿cómo se las apañaba ese chico para decir siempre la frase perfecta para sacarla de sus casillas? Respiró hondo y trató de no dejarse llevar por el mal humor que Shikamaru le despertaba.

- Tienes razón Shikamaru,. Pero creo que n ayudante no nos vendría mal, piensa en tooodas la decisiones que debemos tomar, obra, actores, escenario, maquillaje, vestuario y en toooodas las personas que tendremos que dirigir, organizar y …

- Vale, vale, me has convencido, es más ¡creo que la necesitamos ya!

- ¿Alguien a parte de Ryuko se ofrece? ¿Nadie? Pues yo creo que Ryuko no es mala candidata, es ordenada, cuidadosa… ¿a ti se te ocurre otra persona, "socio"?

- No sé, yo había pensado en Chouji…

- Ryuko es mejor – intervino Chouji.

- No… - también intervenía Ryuko – Chouji será estupendo.

- ¡Que tonteria! – Gruñó Naruto - ¿Y por qué no los dos? Si no, nos tiraremos así toda la mañana ¡vaya que sí!

- Pensar en que es mucho trabajo – habló Neji – Sin contar que habrá que buscar los materiales del decorado, comprar telas…

Shikamaru se dejó escurrir un poco en la silla.

- ¡Menudo rollo! Esto es una verdadera lata.

- Está bien, que sean dos – propuso Akane – Chouji y Ryuko, así no nos pelearemos.

- Haz lo que quieras… que lo decidan ellos.

- Me esforzaré en ayudaros todo lo que pueda – dijo Ryuko.

- A mi me parece bien, yo… cooperaré con Ryuko con mucho gusto.

- Si, seguro que sí – susurró Shikamaru, conociendo a Chouji y lo coladito que estaba por Ryuko lo que le sorprendía era no verle dando saltos de alegría.

- Ala, pues ya está una cosa resuelta – resolvió Akane – Escribir vuestras ideas en un folio y entregárselas a Ryuko o Chouji, mira que bien, así ni me dirás que es una lata que te los den a ti, ni me llamarás mandona si me las dan a mí ¿eh, socio?

- Pues si, va a ser una buena idea.

- ¡Eh, eh, eh! – gritó Kiba acercándose dando saltos a la mesa del profesor y sentándose encima – Escuchad chicos que he tenido una idea. Que digo yo que llevamos ya más de un mes de curso ¿no? Y el año pasado Sumire no estuvo con nosotros, aunque nos ayudó mucho no estuvo aquí y todos nos alegramos de que esté aquí.

- ¿A dónde quieres ir a parar? – habló Ten-Ten.

- Que no hemos celebrado que Sumire está otra vez con nosotros, que es nuestra amiga e incluso va a tener que hacer la sanción y digo yo que no hemos celebrado que estamos todos juntos y que ya va siendo hora.

- Al grano Kiba, al grano – le dijo Sakura.

- Pues que podíamos ir esta tarde al WacDonalls y celebrar que ya estamos todos, que Sumire nos ayudó muchísimo y…

- ¡Si! – Gritó eufórico Naruto – Hoy no tenemos eso del castigo ¡Que buena idea! Yo digo que vayamos.

- No es mala idea – añadió Ino – Todavía no hemos estado juntos y tenemos mucho que contarnos.

- Va a ser un año muy duro – decía Sakura – Pensar que es para darnos ánimos.

- Cualquier excusa es buena para vosotros – habló Neji.

- ¿Estamos todos de acuerdo? – Dijo de nuevo Kiba - ¡Bien! ¡Esta tarde fiestuki!

- Pero tenemos que ir todos – comentó Sakura – Todos. Tienes que venir Sai, tú también eres parte de este grupo.

- Bueno… iré.

Kankuro se acercó a Sumire.

- Por supuesto tú vendrás ¿no? – le dijo sonriendo.

- Claro, además así os conoceré mejor.

- ¿Tú quieres conocerme?

- Eso quisieras tú – dijo Jisei poniéndose en jarras delante de él – Kankuro, tu aura tiene un color como... lujurioso.

- ¿Que color es ese?

- Como turbio.

- Ya, porque tú lo digas, en mi vida he oído decir que "las aguas vienes lujuriosas"

- Kankuro no me líes.

Jisei era una chica extraña, solía decir que podía ver "las auras" de las personas y conocer sus sentimientos y lo más inquietante de todo es que solía acertar, a Kankuro le daba muy mal rollo, no es que creyese en esas cosas pero mejor no la hacía enfadar, no fuera ser que le echase un "yuyu malo" como ella solía decir.

Esa era la clase de 2-2, una clase curiosa, escandalosa… en apariencia compuesta por unos chicos normales, con sus sueños, sus esperanzas y sus secretos.

Durante aquel curso las historias de todos se entrelazaron y todo comenzó aquel día.

...

Bueno pues aquí se puede decir que acaba esta especie de prólogo, aunque todavía hay muchas cosas que explicar. Poco a poco nos vamos a ir enterando de cosas.

Quizás alguien se haya dado cuenta de que he cambiado los dos primeros capítulos. Pues sí, he intentado darle mas agilidad a ver si así conseguía no producir ningún dolor de cabeza más, espero haberlo conseguido.

Gracias por leer.


	3. La patatas Ino, Shikamaru y Temari

Han quedado para celebrar la vuelta de Sumire en el WacDonalls (por cierto, lo he cogido de Inuyasha). Ahora empiezan a interactuar entre ellos. Akane tiene una curiosa forma de explicar como han cambiado las cosas para Shikamaru.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**La patata Ino, la patata Shikamaru y la patata Temari**

Sumire estaba feliz, no iba a negarlo, por fin estaba con sus amigos, sus amigos de siempre y además estaban todos juntos en una clase. Aquel iba a ser un curso estupendo, aunque tuvieran que cumplir una sanción, eso no importaba porque seguro que iba a ser divertido. Ella podía no cumplir la sanción, el curso anterior no estuvo "fisicamente" así que no participó en aquellos incidentes, pero ayudó moralmente... además, si no aceptaba cumplir la sanción la hubieran puesto en otra clase, 2-2 era solo para "los conflictivos", la directora había decidido que estaban mejor solos, así no volverían a implicar a personas inocentes... ella quería estar con sus amigos y era insistente, muy insistente, tanto que Tsunade, la directora había terminado por aceptar integrarla en esa clase.

Tan embebida estaba en sus pensamientos, mirando a todas partes menos al frente, que al pasar por una esquina se empotró literalmente contra un transeúnte. A punto estuvo de caer hacia atrás, pero la persona con la que chocó la sujetó del brazo.

- Lo siento, lo siento – decía haciendo gestos de disculpas sin mirar ni siquiera a esa persona – Estaba distraída, lo siento.

- Vale, vale, pero procura mirar por donde vas.

La voz era conocida. Sumire levantó la vista y vio que la persona con la que había chocado y que la sujetó era el mismo Sasuke en persona.

- ¡Sasuke! No tehabía visto, no sabía que eras tú, gracias por no dejarme caer.

- ¿Vas al burger?

- Si ¿y tú?

- Si, creo que debo ir, pero es por allí ¿no lo recuerdas?

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que me iba a perder!

- Anda, vamos juntos.

- Gracias Sasuke, siento molestarte.

- No me molestas.

Caminaron en silencio, era un silencio incómodo para Sumire.

"_De qué puedo hablar" _pensaba _"¿le molestará que le pregunte?"_ Sumire recordaba que Sasuke noera amigo de hablar mucho y menos aún de "cosas inútiles" como solía decir _"¡Ay que mal lo estoy pasando!"_

El primero en llegar al burger fue Neji. El sitio estaba aún prácticamente vacío. Había unas mesas reservadas, suponía que debían ser para ellos. Fue a preguntar, efectivamente estaban reservadas a nombre de Naruto ¡Que previsible era ese chico!

Observó las mesas reservadas, primero había dos mesas juntas, con seis sillas a su alrededor; al lado otras dos mesas, pero en lugar de seis sillas alrededor solo tenía dos en un lateral, los otros dos estaban rodeados por una especie de sofá rinconera; a continuación, pegada a esta rinconera había otra más grande, con tres mesas juntas. Neji sopesó dónde sentarse. Seguramente Sakura e Ino buscarían sentarse con Sasuke, Naruto y Lee lo harían donde estuviera Sakura, Hinata, por supuesto, lo más cerca posible de Naruto, que, probablemente, arrastraría a Gaara a su lado, eso eran… muchos, mejor que se sentaran en el hueco mas grande. Decidió sentarse en un lateral de la rinconera pequeña.

No esperó mucho, Chouji y Shikamaru fueron los siguientes en llegar, al verle, se sentaron a su lado. Chouji enfrente de Neji y Shikamaru en el lateral más ancho del sofá, aprovechando para ponerse cómodo.

- ¿Qué tal Neji? – saludó Chouji.

- Bueno, pues ya estamos aquí – dijo Shikamaru – Espero que no tarden.

- ¿Cómo llevas lo de la sanción?

Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua.

- Demasiado problemático – y perezosamente sacó un paquete de cigarrillos y lo puso encima de la mesa.

- ¡Que hambre tengo! – se quejaba Chouji.

- Mira, ahí vienen Shino y Akane.

Se acercaron a su mesa pero no se sentaron.

- Hola ¿Estas son nuestras mesas? – saludó Akane.

- Naruto las reservó.

- Lo sé – dijo Akane – Yo le pedí que lo hiciera.

- ¡Tú tenías que estar por medio! – Habló Shikamaru con cierto tono de aburrimiento – Si no metes tus zarpas en algo no eres feliz

- ¡Ya está! Si no dices algo es que revientas.

- Te has puesto muy mona – dijo Shikamaru con cierta burla - ¿Es que quieres atrapar a alguien?

- Desde luego a ti no – dijo encarándose delante de él y apoyando las dos manos en la mesa – Descansa tranquilo que tú, precisamente tú, no corres peligro.

- Yo que tú, Shino - continuaba con su tono de burla - me andaba con ojo, procura tenerla satisfecha.

- Más te valdría preocuparte por ti y por tus "novias" – gruñó Akane

- ¡Ahg! ¡Mujeres! No se puede vivir con ellas y no encuentro una razón lógica para querer hacerlo.

- ¿Vas a fumar aquí dentro, vicioso? ¿Sabes que está prohibido?

- No voy a fumar, además ¿a ti que más te da? La multa será para mí y los pulmones son míos.

- ¡Pero contaminas mi aire, estúpido!

- Me encanta cuando te enfadas.

Cogió el paquete y se lo lanzó a la cara.

- Por mí puedes fumártelos todos a la vez, ¡a ver si te da un esparranque!

Muy airada se giró para sentarse en las mesas de al lado. Shino hizo un leve gesto a los chicos y la imitó.

- No te enfades tanto mujer – le dijo – Te terminará saliendo una úlcera

- Si es que no puedo con él… me pone de los nervios.

Neji, con los brazos cruzados delante del pecho, miraba a Shikamaru.

- ¿Es cosa mía o esta chica tiene fijación por lanzarte cosas?

- Lo peligroso es que cada vez tiene más puntería, algún día llegará a darme.

- Para mí que es que te gusta verla enfadada – dijo Chouji – Yo creo que te pone que te lance cosas.

- A ver si con suerte me rompe la cabeza y se queda tranquila – comentó Shikamaru en voz baja.

- ¿Por qué no vienen ya? Lo sabía, tenía que haber comido algo antes de salir. Perdona ¿Qué decías? Mis tripas no me han dejado oírte.

- No, nada… cosas mías.

Sumire y Sasuke seguían caminando en silencio. Sumire le miraba de cuando en cuando sin poder evitar sentirse cada vez mas incómoda, por eso, cuando oyó la voz e Ino llamándoles sintió un gran alivio.

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Sumire! ¡Eh, esperadme!

- ¡Ino-chan! ¡Que alegría verte!

- Vais al burger ¿no?

- Si, es que yo… menos mal que encontré a Sasuke porque andaba algo perdida.

- ¡Ay, Sumire! ¡No cambiarás nunca!

Ino se colocó dejándo a Sasuke en medio de las dos chicas y agarrándose a su brazo. Sumire la miraba asombrada _"Desde luego"_ pensaba _"Pues ella tampoco a cambiado, sigue igual de descarada, ahora vuelvo a sentirme incómoda, parece que voy con una parejita"_

- Dime Sumire ¿Has conocido algún chico en España?

- Si claro, he conocido a muchos.

- No me refiero a conocer de conocer, me refiero a conocer de encontrar, ya sabes

- Ino – interrumpió Sasuke – no seas indiscreta.

- No soy indiscreta, a las chicas nos gusta hablar de chicos ¿verdad Sumire?

- Pues supongo que sí.

- Entonces dime ¿Había alguien "especial"?

- No, yo…

- Que tierna eres ¿a que es tierna, Sasuke?

- ¿Y vosotros estáis…?

**- **No – respondió tajante Sasuke

- ¡Pero que arisco eres Sasuke-kun! Mira ¡Si ya ha llegado casi todo el mundo!

- ¡Sumire-chan! – gritó Lee - ¡Ya has llegado!

- ¡Aquí, aquí! – También gritó Naruto – ¡Venid aquí!

Ino se arrimó más a Sasuke.

- ¿Cómo es que venís juntos? – bramó Sakura

- No te pongas celosa, frontuda, tienes que acostumbrarte.

Ino sonreía con una malicia que casi asustaba.

- ¡Suelta ahora mismo a Sasuke, cerdita!

Y mientras ellas se enfrascaban en su habitual duelo, Sumire, algo confusa, trataba de decidir donde sentarse. Neji, Shikamaru y Chouji estaban a un lado, Shino y Akane, enfrente y en las otras mesas, Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Ten-Ten, Hinata y Rock Lee; ésta parecía una mesa muy escandalosa y divertida pero habían más sillas libres en la mesa de Akane y faltaban Jisei y Ryuko, que seguramente se sentarían allí, bueno, sí, parecía buena opción, además en las mesas de Sakura solo quedaban dos sitios libres, que seguramente serían para Sasuke, al que Naruto ya estaba reclamando y claro, Ino iría detrás. Bien, decidido, Sumire colocó su bolso en la mesa, justo enfrente de Shino, se sentaría en una de las esquinas porque además estaba bastante cerca de Ten-Ten.

Ino, antes de separarse de Sasuke, le atrajo hacia ella para susurrarle unas palabras al oído.

- No seas tonto y aprovecha la ocasión.

Sonriéndo de nuevo con malicia se acercó a Chouji.

- Bueno, yo voy a sentarme con mi Shikamaru, anda Chouji, déjame pasar, que tenemos mucho que hablar ¿Qué harás tú Sasuke? ¿Dónde te sentarás?

Silencio.

De repente todos callaron y miraron a Sasuke ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Se sentaría con Sakura o con Ino? Eligiera lo que eligiera la bomba iba a estallar entre esas dos. Sasuke dirigió una mirada a Ino y se acercó a la mesa donde no estaba ninguna de las dos.

- Me sentaré con Sumire, que es la homenajeada ¿algo en contra?

- ¡Pero Sasuke! – se oyó como un lamento a Sakura.

- Por mí estupendo. ¡Bien hecho, Sasuke-kun! – gritó Ino

- ¡Cállate ya Ino-cerda!

- No te lo tomes tan a mal, frontuda, mira, tienes a Naruto y a Lee ¿Qué mas quieres?

- ¡Gaara, Gaara! – Volvió a gritar Naruto - ¡Estamos aquí, dattebayó!

Sumire se acercó a Ten-Ten que la llamaba por señas.

- ¿Cómo es que has venido con el "bombón"?

- Me lo encontré

- Sumire-chan – habló muy bajito Hinata, sentada al lado de Ten-Ten – Me alegro mucho de que estés de vuelta.

- Yo también, me acordé mucho de vosotros. Por cierto, me decía Ten-Ten que las cosas entre tu primo y tú han mejorado bastante.

- Neji ha cambiado mucho, ya no me trata como antes, ahora es muy amable.

- Jo, como me alegro, porque se ponía a veces bastante borde.

Gaara, Temari y Kankuro se acercaron. Ante tanto grito de Naruto, después de saludar, Gaara se sentó en uno de los sitios libres, justo enfrente de Hinata. Por su parte, Temari miró fíjamente a Ino que se arrimaba melosa a Shikamaru.

- Esta maldita rubia – Refunfuñó entre dientes – ¡Me saca de mis casillas!

Kankuro, que la oyó, sonreía divertido.

- ¿Dónde se va a sentar la monada nueva? - dijo

- Se va a sentar a mi lado – contestó Shino

- ¿Ah, si? Pues ahora me siento yo, fíjate.

Y se sentó al lado de Shino, donde Sumire había pensado sentarse.

Temari se acercó a Neji.

- Anda, déjame pasar, voy a evitar que esa víbora se meriende a Shikamaru.

- ¿Te molesta que nos llevemos bien?

- Me molesta que seas tan "cuece-huevos"

- ¡Uy, lo que me ha dicho! ¡Fíjate quien fue a hablar!

Y Shikamaru vio con terror como Temari se sentaba a su lado, y se sintió atrapado entre dos rubias dispuestas a sacarse los ojos. Chouji reía muy divertido al ver el apuro en el que se encontraba su amigo.

- ¡Eh, Shikamaru! – Gritó Naruto – Tu siempre rodeado de chicas, vaya suerte tienes ¡dattebayó!

- ¿Por qué Naruto gritará tanto? – comentaba quejándose Shikamaru.

- ¿No estais un poco apretados por ahí? – preguntó Akane mirándoles.

- ¡Mendokusei! ¿Por qué no me tragará la tierra? – se lamentaba Shikamaru.

- ¿Por qué le sobas tanto, rubita? – decía Temari al ver que Ino se había agarrado del brazo del chico, haciendo lo mismo con el otro brazo.

Sumire, al ver lo que pasaba, abrió mucho los ojos. Ten-Ten reía al ver su asombro.

- Sumire tú no lo sabes, pero últimamente Shikamaru tiene mucho tirón.

- Si – continuó Kiba – está empezando a parecerse a Sasuke.

- ¡Pobre Shikamaru!

- ¡Shikamaru! – Volvía a gritar Naruto - ¡A ver si repartes, hombre!

- ¡Naruto, cierra esa bocota! – le replicó también gritando Ino.

Shikamaru se zafó como pudo de las dos rubias y apoyó los dos codos en la mesa llevándose las manos a las sienes, mientras las dos chicas seguían echándose "puntadas" por detrás de él. Miró con resignación a Neji y a Chouji, que seguía riéndose, luego su mirada se dirigió a Akane que hablaba con Shino. Bajó la cabeza hasta casi pegarla en la mesa, rodeándosela con las manos.

- Chouji – dijo – Deja de reirte.

Sumire volvió a la mesa donde había dejado su bolso.

- ¡Hola preciosa! – dijo Kankuro – Siéntate aquí, a mi lado.

- Hola. Ya vienen Ryuko y Jisei, Sasuke ¿No te sientas?

Akane se giró.

- ¡Ino! ¡Ino!

- Dime.

Akane hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Ino señalando por dónde venía Ryuko, Ino la guiñó un ojo.

- ¡Ryuko, Jisei! – gritó cuando ya estaban prácticamente allí – Venid, mirad, sentaos aquí, he guardado estos asientos para vosotras – señalaba los dos que quedaban libres enfrente de ella.

- Hola, hola - saludaron

- Venga Ryuko, siéntate aquí – indicaba el asiento al lado de Chouji

- ¿Hemos llegado las últimas? – preguntó Ryuko

- No, aún falto yo – dijo Sai a sus espaldas.

- Sai no te habíamos visto – dijo Jisei - bueno ¿estamos todos?

- Venga Ryuko – insistía Ino – Jisei, sentaos de una vez y tú también Sasuke, que pareces una estatua.

Sumire se sentó al lado de Kankuro, enfrente de Shino; Sai se colocó a su lado, con lo que Sasuke se quedó frente al sitio que quedaba libre, en un lateral, con Sai y Akane a cada lado. Ryuko, después de cruzar unas palabras con ésta última se sentó al lado de Chouji.

Ino parecía muy satisfecha de sí misma.

- ¿Has visto Jisei? – Señaló disimuladamente hacia la mesa de enfrente – Va a ser lo que nosotras nos sospechamos, no se nos escapa una.

Jisei torcía la boca, no parecía muy contenta.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Ryuko

- Nada, cosas de chicas intuitivas – respondió Ino – Shikamaru cielo ¿pides por mí?

- Pero bueno, esto ya es el colmo – se quejó Temari - ¡Shika, ni se te ocurra!

- ¿Qué le pasa a Shikamaru? – preguntó Jisei a Neji al ver tan mustio a su compañero.

- Creo que quiere desaparecer.

La tarde trascurría bastante animada. Naruto se levantaba continuamente y se acercaba a las mesas para hablar con todo el mundo. Lee se empeñaba en echar ketchup en las patatas de Sakura y dárselas a comer, cosa que en más de una ocasión provocó que Sakura se las quisiese hacer tragar a él pero con su puño incluido. Hinata miraba continuamente a Naruto, sin darse cuenta de que ella misma era el objeto de atención de otra persona.

Ino quería acaparar la atención de Shikamaru y Temari trataba de separarlos, lo que le impedía dedicarle a Neji toda la atención que quería. Chouji estaba muy féliz, él, con estar al lado de Ryuko ya tenía bastante, ésta hablaba con Jisei y Neji y Shikamaru deseaba que una mano invisible le sacara de allí.

En la mesa de Sumire, la conversación se dirigía hacia el problema de Shikamaru con las chicas.

- ¿Desde cuando se ha vuelto Shikamaru tan popular?

- Esas cosas le pasan por alelado – decía Akane – si no fuera tan… pusilánime no le tratarían así, como a un pelele.

- No creas que es tan fácil librarse de un par de chicas locas – replicaba Sasuke.

- Supongo que habla la voz de la experiencia ¿eh, Sasuke? – reía Kankuro.

- Por favor no compares – continuaba Akane – Sasuke es… perdona Sasuke pero tú estás muy bien, eres todo un ikeme, las cosas como son, y no es el caso de… eso.

- Como te pasas Akane – dijo Sumire – A mi Shikamaru me parece guapo.

- No creo que las chicas seáis tan superficiales – repuso Sasuke – Además, Shikamaru es lo que yo no soy: atento.

- Es imbécil, eso es lo que es – gruñó Akane.

- Pero estamos hablando de Shikamaru el vago, el que nunca se motivaba – seguía hablando Sumire - ¿cómo puede ser que dos tías buenas se lo disputen?

- Hombre, me alegra que consideres guapa a mi hermana, eso quiere decir que yo también te parezco guapo.

- Tú y tus teorías Kankuro, eres un tío muy raro – dijo Shino.

- ¡Mira quien fue a hablar! Don Bicho. Lo que pasa es que Sumire ha dicho que soy guapo y te mueres de envidia.

- Yo no he dicho eso.

- Entonces ¿te parezco feo?

- No… no es eso.

- ¡No la lies!

- Pues te parezco guapo. Lo has dicho, has dicho que Temari es una tía buena y yo soy su hermano, en algo nos pareceremos ¿no?

- Vale, te pareces a una tía buena – habló Sai sonriendo - ¿Es eso, no?

Kankuro estaba a punto de replicar a aquella tremenda ofensa pero Shino se le adelantó.

- Verás Sumire, Shikamaru de unos meses para acá se ha hecho con una reputación, digamos, de…

- Digamos de imbecil – interrumpió Akane – Shikamaru se ha convertido en una leyenda urbana.

- ¿Una leyenda?

- Si, es la envidia de muchos – reía Kankuro.

- Es un cuento Sumire, no les creas – habló algo mosqueada Akane.

- Será lo que sea pero es casi un mito – le replicó Sai.

- ¡Anda ya! ¿Shikamaru?

- Y todo se debe a mi hermanita. Temari y él fueron seleccionados para un representar al instituto en un proyecto de ciencias, mi hermanita es muy lista y… pues eso, empezaron a pasar mucho tiempo juntos y se empezó a decir que estaban saliendo. A Temari le gustaba Shikamaru, era un chico atento e inteligente

- Aunque vago y machista – añadió Akane-

- Si, eso no lo gustaba. Pero ella siempre hace las cosas a su manera, así que pensó que para saber si sentía algo por él debían salir y se lo pidió.

- ¿Le pidió salir a Shikamaru? Es una valiente.

- Como comprenderás – explicó Akane – Si un pibón así te pide salir no va a decir que no. No duraron mucho, lo suficiente para poner celosa a Ino.

- ¡Pero si Ino está colada por Sasuke!

- Uy, no creas eso del todo, además basta que nos quiten algo para que se nos antoje.

- Tu sabes – continuó Shino – Que siempre se había dicho que Shikamaru e Ino hacía buena pareja, por eso de que sus padres son amigos y se conocen desde siempre.

- Sí, pero ella siempre decía que ese vago no era suficiente para ella.

- Hasta que le vió con Temari – explicó Akane - de pronto descubrió que no era tan inútil como ella creía. Es muy caprichosa, es una de esas "culo veo, culo quiero". Tiene un rollo muy raro con el Shika, no paró hasta que los separó.

- Bueno, ello no los separó, Temari es mucha Temari como para que una cría le quite algo – dijo en tono muy chulo Kankuro.

- Tienes cara de no entender nada – dijo Akane – A ver, te lo voy a explicar con un ejemplo gráfico. Mira, esta patata es Shikamaru.

- Me encanta cuando hace estas cosas – comentó Shino – Atender

- A ver, esta patata es Shika ¿vale? Es una patata normal, no llama la atención, es perezosa, ociosa… bah, y ésta es Ino, una patatita sexy y coquetuela ¿ok? Todo el mundo dice que tienen que ser novios "¡Oh, que buena pareja de patatas!" pero ella dice "¡No! Esta patata es muy vulgar, yo quiero una patata ondulada y crujiente como Sasuke-kun"

- Hasta ahí lo comprendemos – dijo Sai.

- Entonces aparece esta otra patata, la patata Temari, toda jugosa y apetitosa que tenía revolucionado a las patatas machos del instituto. Tenías que haberlos visto, todos babeaban idiotizados.

- ¿Todos?

- Pongamos las dos terceras parte, alguno se libraba.

- Por ejemplo, yo.

- Es que es tu hermana, payaso, tú no cuentas – repuso Sasuke.

- A lo que íbamos, la patata Temari tenía revolucionado al instituto y las patatas hembras la miraban y cuchicheaban "Mira esa ¿Quién se ha creído que es?"y la que más cuchicheaba era Ino, que veía peligrar su reinado de patata más sexy.

- Vale, el ambiente ya está creado – dijo Shino.

- Bueno, entonces empieza a correr un rumor "la patata Shikamaru está saliendo con la patata Temari" Pánico en el instituto "¿cómo puede ser que esa patata vulgar salga con ese pedazo de patata? ¡Ah, milagro, milagro!" A todo esto la patata Temari le pide una cita a la patata Shikamaru "A ver, no se si me atraes o te odio, mejor salimos a ver si me aclaro" Y entonces alguien los ve, no se sabe como les vio pero el rumor crece y crece y cada vez se hace mas gordo "Que si, que si, que estaban enrollándose, que los vio el amigo de la prima de la compañera de clase que es la vecina de la amiga de mi compañera"

- ¿Pero se enrollaron o no?

- Eso solo lo saben ellos, yo solo se que el supuesto romance duró más bien poco "De momento no somos la pareja ideal Shka, mejor lo intentamos mas adelante" Pero la patatita Ino estaba muy celosa "¿Cómo esa patata se atreve a salir con mi amigo? ¿Cómo Shika no sale conmigo, la patata más glamorosa de todo el paquete? Ya le enseñaré yo lo que es un patata de verdad" Y fue y le pidió también una cita, bueno, más bien se la exigió, y esa patata imbécil no supo decir que no. Y entonces se volvieron a oír las exclamaciones de "¡Milagro, milagro! La patata Shikamaru ha dejado a la buenorra de la patata Temari y ahora sale con la buenorra de Ino" Y de nuevo alguien los vio y … bla, bla, bla… imagínate.

- ¿Y duraron mucho?

- Que va, la patata Ino dijo "¿Cómo? ¿Qué me voy a quedar con los despojos de la Temari? ¡Ni hablar, tengo yo mucho estilo para eso!" Pero daba igual, el resto de las patatas más o menos normales tenían ya como ejemplo al amo Shikamaro "¡Ah, adoremos al tipo de la coleta!"

- Y no te olvides de Tayuya y Kin – intervino Shino.

- ¿Esas quienes son?

- Otras patatas de 2-1 algo aburridas del mundo. De pronto alguien dijo "¿Pero patata Tayuya, tú no compartiste el ketchup con esa patata?" Y la patata Tayuya que se moría de envidia por la patata Temari dijo "Claro, yo le vi antes que esa guarrona de Temari"

- Es que Tayuya habla bastante mal. No se caracteriza por su léxico políticamente correcto – explicó Sasuke.

- Y para colmo la patata Kin dijo "Yo fui a primera patata en compartir el tomate con esa patata"…y bueno, la patata vulgar entró a formar parte de la leyenda.

- ¡Ala, que fuerte! ¿no?

- Y ahora – dijo Shino cogiendo una patata – La gruñona patatita Akane va a pasar mucho tiempo colaborando con el amo, van a estar muy juntitos y les van a ver muchas patatas.

- Creo que vas a formar parte de la leyenda – añadió Sasuke arrebatando la patata de los dedos de Shino y comiéndosela.

Akane miró aterrorizada y confundida a todos los de la mesa. Bruscamente golpeó con ambas manos la mesa y se levantó.

- ¡Shikamaru, tenemos que hablar!

Todo aquel tema de las patatas había creado un ambiente relajado y divertido en la mesa, incluso Sasuke y Sai, a los que prácticamente nunca se les veía reir, estaban alegres y risueños.

Shikamaru miraba con gesto perezoso a Akane

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Ven, tenemos que hablar.

"_¿Qué le pasará ahora?"_pensó _"Bueno, no será peor que aguantar a estas"_. Se levantó lentamente y pidió a Ino y Chouji que le dejaran pasar.

- Oye Akane – dijo Kankuro – Enróllate con él, así, al menos sacarás algo-

Shikamaru abrió los ojos ¿De qué demonios hablaba?

- ¿Por qué no te lías tú con él? – Le contestó Akane – Así seguro que no habría más tema que cotillear. Ven.

Y Akane con paso firme se alejó un poco de las mesas, el chico, rascándose la cabeza, la siguió.

Mientras Shino había ocupado el sitio de Akane y acercaba su cara a Sasuke.

- Te has comido a la patatita Akane.

Sasuke sonrió.

- ¿Qué te la querías comer tú?

- Eres perverso, era un pobre patatita indefensa y no tuviste piedad.

- ¿Esto suele hacerlo a menudo? – preguntó Sumire.

- ¿Comer patatas?

- No, digo Akane, eso de que si este es una patata y todo eso.

- ¿Lo de los ejemplo prácticos? Si, es una manía suya.

- Es muy divertido – dijo Sasuke.

- ¿Qué es divertido? – preguntó de pronto Jisei.

- Akane y sus explicaciones, ya sabes, hoy le han tocado a las patatas.

- ¿Te lo pasas bien, Sumire?

- Si, me he reído mucho.

- Yo no – dijo Shino mirando fíjamente a Sasuke – él se comió a la patata, le guardo rencor.

- ¿Qué patata? ¿Dónde ha ido Akane con Shikamaru?

- Supongo que ha decirle que no se acerque a ella a menos de un metro.

Shikamaru, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados delante del pecho miraba a Akane.

- ¿Y que me quieres decir?

- Que no me toques las narices, vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, más vale que intentemos llevarnos bien.

- Eso no me lo digas a mí. Eres tú la que no quiere hablar conmigo.

- Eso ahora no tiene nada que ver.

- Si aclarásemos las cosas podríamos hacer las paces.

- No hay nada que aclarar.

- ¿Sabes cual es tu problema? Que no quieres escucharme, yo estoy dispuesto a hablar contigo porque no tengo nada de que avergonzarme, no parece ser tu caso.

- Ya, esa es tu versión.

- Al menos yo estoy dispuesto a hablar y a escucharte, quiero escucharte, quiero escuchar tus explicaciones, no como tú, que eres la persona más rencorosa que he conocido en mi vida.

- Tú limítate a mantenerte alejado de mí. Ya me ocupo yo de mis rencores.

- Si tan solo me dejases hablar…

- A eso me refiero… ni lo intentes… ¿me entiendes, no?

Shikamaru suspiró. Discutir con Akane le agotaba.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Se que algunos pensareis que Akane está cogiendo mucho protagonismo. Es que, al ser un OC quiero que se la conozca bien ya que ella está implicada en las historias de Sasuke y Shikamaru. Tenía que ser un OC, cuando avance la historia os dareis cuenta de por qué, entre otras cosas porque las demás chicas tienen también su historia personal y un papel mas importante que el que ella va a representar.

Si eres de los pocos que ha conseguido llegar hasta aquí, te mereces un premio.

Gracias por leer.


	4. La respuesta de Sasuke

Ella solo quería que sus amigos se decidiesen a hablar de sus sentimientos, pero terminó pidiendo una cita al chico más popular del instituto.

Antes de nada: Esto no es un SasukexOC. No. La historia es bastante más complicada que eso. No SasukexOC.

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**La respuesta de Sasuke**

A veces una decisión no solo cambia nuestras vidas, a veces arrastramos con nosotros a los demás. Puede parecer una tontería, sin embargo, quizás, sin nosotros saberlo es lo que se necesitaba para provocar una reacción.

Sasuke era un chico serio, eso todo el mundo lo sabía. No le interesaba tratar con el resto del mundo, se podía decir que era insociable o simplemente es que no dejaba que nadie se acercara a él. Por eso, todo el mundo se extrañó cuando, al acabar de comer, tomó aquella decisión.

Naruto y Kiba propusieron ir un karaoke. No todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo con la idea; Temari tenía muchas cosas que hacer, ella y sus hermanos vivían solos y precisamente hoy le tocaba a ella las tareas de la casa, Neji dijo que la acompañaría poniendo una excusa que nadie recordaba pero insistió en que Hinata debía volver a casa con él. Gaara se apuntó a irse también con ellos, dijo que ayudaría a su hermana, cuando casi todos sabían que lo que quería era estar con Hinata.

Akane también dijo que tenía mucho que hacer, de todos era conocido que siempre estaba muy atareada, tenia hermanos pequeños y ayudaba mucho en su casa, hasta hace bien poco era habitual verla salir con sus amigos y alguno de sus hermanos de "mochila".

Por supuesto, Ryuko dijo que se iría con Akane, también era previsible, Ryuko era demasiado insegura, solo se sentía cómoda estando al lado de alguna de sus amigas. No es que no le gustase estar con los demás pero se sentía más segura al lado de Akane o Jisei, sobretodo con Akane.

Shikamaru, como era habitual en él, no parecía muy animado, la sola idea de aguantar el bullicio de sus amigos cantando a voz en grito ya le agotaba. Chouji tampoco quiso ir, más que nada porque su idea era ir con Ryuko, si Ryuko no iba por supuesto que él no iría, pasear de vuelta a casa a su lado era mucho más apetecible.

Sumire no sabía que hacer, pensó que lo mejor sería regresar a casa, tenía muchas cajas que desempaquetar y ponerse al día de las clases… mejor volvería, el problema era ¿sabría volver? Jisei le dijo que no se preocupara, ella la acompañaría ¿sería verdad que podía ver las auras? ¿O es que leía el pensamiento? Sumire no salía de su asombro.

- Las auras reflejan nuestro estado de ánimo y tú estás algo intranquila – le dijo Jisei al verla mirarla con cara de alucinada – A veces estamos tristes, otras enfadados… el aura es como una energía que nos rodea, que sale de nosotros… según nuestro estado de ánimo esa energía varía ¿lo comprendes?

- ¡Jo, que mística eres!

- Lo que está es como una cabra – dijo Kankuro.

- ¡Y tú como un mono salido! – replicó Jisei.

Sai dijo que también acompañaría a Sumire, provocando que Kankuro decidiese unirse a ese grupo. Grupo que al final quedó compuesto por Shikamaru, Chouji, Akane, Ryuko, Jisei, Sumire, Shino. Kankuro y Sai; el resto iría al karaoke.

Todo el mundo esperaba que Sasuke dijera que regresaba a su casa, solo, como siempre, o que fuese con Naruto, últimamente hacía el esfuerzo de tratar de compartir las aficiones de sus compañeros. Pero no, dijo claramente que iba a volver acompañando a aquel grupo.

No buscó ninguna excusa, podía no haber dicho nada, solo que regresaba a casa, pero tampoco tenía porqué ocultarlo.

Eso nadie se lo esperaba.

Tal vez Sasuke no era tan insociable como la mayoría pensaba.

Sakura se quedó algo atónita, a punto estaba de decir que también iría con ellos, pero Ino se lo impidió alegando que Sasuke tenía derecho a hacer lo que quisiese sin tenerla a ella o a Naruto pegados a él. En eso tenía toda la razón.

Pero no cabía duda de que aquel hecho era insólito. El nunca había actuado así.

Sasuke era el chico casi perfecto. No solo era guapo, con ese pelo negro y esos ojos grandes y oscuros, era inteligente, el estudiante perfecto, todo lo hacía bien. Se le daban bien los estudios, se le daba bien la educación física, sus notas siempre eran de las mejores. Era educado, siempre se comportaba correctamente en el aula. Practicaba el fútbol y el tenis y por supuesto, sobresalía en lo que hacía. Y no solo eso, además era hijo de una familia muy prestigiosa, los Uchiha, conocidos y respetados en toda la ciudad de Konoha. Guapo, rico y digno de admiración. Lo tenía casi todo.

Pero tenía un obsesión que le carcomía por dentro: tenía que conseguir superar a su hermano, el gran Itachi, el genio superdotado que se saltó varios cursos, la persona a la que más admiraba y que le defraudó como hermano y como persona y se había convertido en lo que más despreciaba.

Sasuke solía mirar a la gente a través de sus ojos negros y profundos de una manera prepotente, casi parecía que te hacía un favor. A pesar de su aptitud fría y distante, o quizás debido a ella, Sasuke era muy popular entre las chicas del instituto. Siempre estaba rodeado de chicas babeando o coqueteando con él y aunque no era amable y las ignoraba, ellas se empeñaban en ir tras él. Así había llegado a sus casi 17 años considerando que las chicas eran una pequeña molestia y quizás la más molesta de todas siempre había sido Sakura, porque ya podía ser borde con ella, antipático o simplemente ignorarla, daba igual, Sakura siempre estaba allí, intentando que la mirase, intentando demostrar lo que valía… y al final, la miró.

Eran amigos. Sakura no era tan tonta como él pensaba, era tenaz y bastante lista y lo que no sabía se empeñaba en aprenderlo. Cuando Sasuke, en un arranque de ira y llevado por el desprecio que sentía hacia su hermano y sus deseos de superarle, aceptó ir a las clases particulares de Orochimaru, un antiguo profesor dedicado a dudosas actividades y comenzó a relacionarse con aquel grupo de fanáticos, Sakura le declaró su amor, lo hizo para que no siguiese por ese camino, para que recapacitase sobre lo que estaba haciendo, pero él no la escuchó, él era muy orgulloso y siguió adelante; tampoco escuchó a Naruto, su mejor amigo, él no quería amigos ni amores, no quería relacionarse con nadie porque eso suponía mostrar sentimientos y arriesgarte a que te los dañasen y ya se había ocupado su querido hermano de dañarle y defraudarle bastante… no, nadie más le haría daño.

Sin embargo, allí estaban los dos: Naruto y Sakura, empeñados en sacarle de esa especie de secta donde había terminado metiéndose. No cejaron en su empeño, sobretodo Naruto. A pesar de lo mal que se portó, de las cosas que le dijo, de las cosas que hizo, Naruto no cejó en su empeño y terminó arrastrando con él a todos sus amigos… era increíble como personas que él apenas conocía acudieron a ayudar a Naruto y en consecuencia a él.

Y ahora él no sabía bien lo que sentía ¿Qué era eso que sentía por Sakura? ¿Era amistad? ¿La consideraba su amiga o quizás algo más? Había terminado por acostumbrarse a tenerla siempre a su lado ¿era eso? ¿Cómo podía saber si de verdad le gustaba? Nunca se había fijado en ninguna chica, nunca se había sentido atraído por ninguna, no podía discernir bien sus sentimientos ¿amistad o amor? Sabía que sentía amistad por Naruto, y un gran aprecio y eso era lo peor de todo, porque a Naruto le gustaba Sakura y él no quería hacer daño a Naruto. Si al final resultaba que estaba enamorado de Sakura, Naruto iba a pasarlo muy mal, era su mejor amigo, lo había dado todo por ayudarle, era un chico generoso con un corazón enorme ¿cómo iba a quitarle el amor de su vida? No, no podía ser. No era tan insensible y frío como aparentaba.

Y de pronto apareció aquella chica. No sabía mucho de ella, nunca se había relacionado con ella, pero estaba allí, en su clase, eso quería decir que estaba implicada en los incidentes del curso anterior… No tardó en sentirse intrigado por esa chica de pelo naranja que gesticulaba continuamente, no se podía decir que le gustase, no, al menos no físicamente, no había nada en ella que le atrajera, sin embargo le gustaba mirarla, estaba en todas partes y parecía controlarlo todo. Ino no tardó en darse cuenta del interés que despertaba en él y, curiosamente, no se puso celosa ni nada de eso, le hizo gracia e incluso le incitaba a acercarse a ella.

Ahora, Sasuke había pasado una tarde muy agradable. Hacía tiempo que no estaba tan relajado. No es que estuviese incómodo con Naruto o con Sakura, no, no era eso, era otra cosa, una sensación distinta.

Y la vuelta a casa estaba siendo igual de agradable. Sasuke había estado observando a Akane, Anko-sensei tenía razón, era una gran organizadora; en un momento tomó las riendas de todo el grupo y llevó a todo el mundo por donde ella quiso. No es que fuera manipuladora, no, ella solo actuaba con un objetivo: que Chouji y Ryuko pasaran juntos el mayor tiempo posible, para eso guiaba el paseo por donde ella quería, dando rodeos y alargándolo y nadie decía nada, si la seguían, sería porque les interesaba.

Como no podía ser de otra forma, ella encabezaba el paseo, Jisei a su lado, un poco por detrás Chouji y Ryuko. Shikamaru, también muy sutilmente, se había retrasado unos pasos, a su lado caminaban Shino y Sasuke, y cerrando el grupo Sumire, franqueada por Sai y Kankuro.

- ¿Os gusta la primavera? – Dijo Akane girándose y caminando de espaldas para mirarlos a todos - ¡Eh, Sumire, ven no te quedes la última! Dime ¿Te gusta la primavera?

- La primavera es deprimente – dijo Jisei – es un asco.

- Será que no estás enamorada – repuso Kankuro.

- A mí me gusta la primavera – susurró Shino.

- Claro ¡con la de bichos que salen! – rió Chouji.

- Dicen que en la primavera el amor está en el aire – comentó Akane - ¿Tú que crees Chouji?

Akane sonreía mirando de reojo a Ryuko.

- La primavera la sangre altera – continuó – A mi me entra así como una cosilla por dentro, como un calorcillo y un no se qué ¿a vosotros no?

- ¡Que cosas dices! – exclamó Jisei – A estos, esa cosilla les entra durante todo el año ¡no tienen sitio para más en el cerebro!

- A mi también me pone alegre – dijo Sumire – Me entran ganas de cantar y bailar, lo que pasa es que tengo alergia y me tengo que vacunar ¡y eso lo odio! ¡Odio los pinchazos! Pero si no me pincho lo paso fatal así que… ¡odio la primavera!

- Akane es un peligro cuando llega la primavera – siguió Jisei – todos los años la misma historia, se vuelve loca.

- ¿Y qué es lo que te pasa en primavera? – Preguntó Sasuke - ¿Qué te vuelve loca?

- Los chicos – respondió contundente, tanto que todos se pararon en seco.

- Akane no empieces – dijo Ryuko casi en un susurro.

- En primavera los chicos me parecen tan… monos.

- Si… monos – añadió Jisei – yo diría que en primavera SE convierten en monos.

- ¿No habéis visto las caritas de tontos que se le pone cuando ven a una chica que les gusta?

- Las caras de pervertidos, querrás decir – aclaró Jisei

- ¿Habéis visto como miran a Temari?

- Eh ¿Qué vas a decir de mi hermana?

- Tu hermana está muy buena, eso todo el mundo lo sabe, lo siento Shikamaru tendrás que espabilar, que ella vale mucho y tu eres muy soso.

Shikamaru miró al cielo con paciencia.

- ¿Y a ti quien te gusta? – preguntó Sasuke.

- ¿A mí? Todos… todos… bueno, alguno no tanto.

- ¿Y tú? ¿A quien le gustas?

- ¿Yo? Pues a nadie, eso es lo bueno.

- ¿Lo bueno? – dijo interrogante Sumire.

- Claro, así no tengo que preocuparme. Quiero decir que cuando le gustas a un chico haces un poco el tonto, ya sabes "¡uy que vergüenza, me está mirando!" "y si le digo algo ¿Qué hará?" "¿me atrevo a pedirle una cita" "como me diga que no es que me muero" Como yo ya se que me van a decir que no, me atrevo a lo que sea.

- Créeme – afirmó Jisei – Se atreve a lo que sea.

- Claro, eso me da mucha seguridad en mí misma.

- A ver, a ver – interrumpió Kankuro – que yo lo comprenda ¿el que no le gustes a nadie te da seguridad?

- Por supuesto, como ya de antemano se la respuesta, que va a ser que no, pues no sufro nervios y esas cosas. A ver – dijo mirando a una asombrada Sumire - si te gusta un chico y piensas que a lo mejor tú podrías gustarle ¿no te pondría nerviosa hacer el ridículo delante de él?

- ¡Ya te digo! – respondió la aludida.

- Sobretodo porque en el fondo piensas que puede existir un "futuro". Pero cuando sabes que ese futuro no va a existir pues dices lo que piensas y te quedas tan a gusto. No sabéis que descargón de adrenalina… lástima no poder decírselo a los senseis.

- ¿A los senseis? – se oyeron varias voces a la vez.

- Claro, les pondría en un apuro, sería incómodo para ellos.

- ¿Pero te gustan los senseis? – gritó Sumire.

- Iruka me encanta, es que me tiene loquita, también Kakashi…¡Ay Kakashi, si no fuera tu alumna! ¡Y Genma! Es que le encuentro atractivísimo y…

- ¿Te gustan todos? – preguntó Sai.

- No… todos no, Jiraiya-sensei es algo mayor para mi gusto… Ebisu no me llega del todo…

- Vale, vale – cortó Shikamaru – creo que es mejor no saber nada más y deja ya de babear, te ahogarás en tu propia saliva.

- ¿Y si alguien te dice que sí, que le gustas? – Sumire la miraba con admiración e intriga.

- ¿Quién iba a hacer caso a una loca? – dijo irónicamente Shikamaru.

Akane le miró, se colocó delante de él mirándole fijamente y sonriendo.

- ¿Quieres que te pida salir a ti, a ver que haces, ciervito?

Shikamaru se quedó algo aturdido, realmente no sabía como reaccionar, puede que fuera un chico muy inteligente, pero cuando Akane le miraba así siempre le noqueaba.

- No claro – continuó Akane – Tu no sabes decir que no a ninguna chica… ¡Oh! Espera, a mí si, yo sería la primera… no, la única a la que rechazases ¿a que si?

- ¿Nunca han aceptado salir contigo, Akane? – interrumpió Sai.

- Oh, claro, a veces, suena la flauta, pocas, casi ninguna, son más bien escasas… ¡bah! Eso a mí me da igual, yo no creo en el amor, a mi lo que me gusta es pasármelo bien.

- ¿Quieres decir… ? - comenzó a decir Kankuro con los ojos muy abiertos

- ¡No es lo que tu piensas! – Le gritó Jisei a la vez que le daba una colleja - ¡Quita ese pensamiento de tu cabeza pero ya mismo!

- Kankuro – respondió Akane – Yo no me voy enrollando por ahí con cualquiera.

- ¿Y por qué lo haces?

- No lo entiendes, yo solo les digo lo que pienso, no hago daño a nadie porque a nadie le daña que le digan que es guapo, o agradable. Si alguno dice que quiere una cita conmigo, yo les advierto que no lo hago por lo que piensan y normalmente se echan para atrás. No soy una chica popular y lo sé y no creas, no me acomplejo. Lo que quiero decir, es que a veces, deberíamos decir lo que pensamos, nunca sabremos lo que va a pasar si no lo decimos y no pasa nada por decirlo. Si te gusta un chico o una chica, debes decírselo, no importa lo que sientas, la otra persona no lo sabrá si no se lo dices y en ese caso ¿realmente vale la pena sentirlo?

Akane miraba a Ryuko y a Chouji, lo hacía descaradamente, no iba a disimular, lo había dicho por ellos.

- El miedo al rechazo puede ser muy fuerte – habló Chouji.

- Ya, pero eso se supera – ahora dirigió su mirada a Shikamaru – Hay cosas peores que hacen más daño y también se superan.

- Carai – dijo Sumire – Que momento más profundo ¿no?

- Bueno – intervino Shino – Yo acepté salir con ella.

- Tú no cuentas – dijo Kankuro – Eres su amigo.

Chouji observaba a Shikamaru, éste sonreía con cierta amargura mientras sacaba su paquete de tabaco.

- Son amigos… muy íntimos ¿verdad? – comentó Shikamaru socarronamente.

- Bueno, bueno – interrumpió Jisei – ¿No tenéis sed? Yo voy a comprar una botella de agua.

- Espera te acompaño – dijo Chouji – Voy a comprar algo de picar.

- ¿A cuantos has acosado éste año? – preguntó Shikamaru mientras jugueteaba con uno de los cigarrillos.

- ¿De veras quieres saberlo? Pues le he dicho a Gaara y a Neji lo que pensaba de ellos y me he quedado muy a gusto.

- ¿Has acosado a mi hermano? – grito despavorido Kankuro

- ¿Y a Neji? ¿a Neji Hyuuga? – también gritó Sumire.

- ¡No he acosado a nadie! Bueno… quizás a uno de 3-3 si lo acosé un poco, pero es que era muy divertido… el pobre, se apuró bastante. Que se aguante, normalmente es él el que acosa a las chicas.

- Espera, espera – decía Sumire - ¿Has pedido salir a Neji Hyuuga?

- No, que va… aunque él me dijo que si quería salíamos un día.

- ¿Te dijo que saldría contigo?

- Neji es muy formal, supongo que pensó que era lo adecuado… yo que sé. No, no he salido con Neji, ni con Gaara pero si lo hubiera hecho habría sido para conocerles como personas, me resultan interesantes, eso no quiere decir que… ¡bah! Los chicos sois muy simples, no entendéis que queramos conocer a alguien, para vosotros todo se resume en lo mismo. Además yo nunca saldría con un chico al que sé que le gusta otra chica.

- ¿A Gaara y a Neji le gustan alguna chica? – preguntó Sai.

- ¡Pues anda que no se nota! Sobretodo a Gaara.

- Akane lo sabe todo de todo el mundo – aclaró Ryuko.

- Es la cotilla mayor del reino – apostilló Shikamaru

- No soy cotilla, solo observadora, me fijo en los detalles, los detalles revelan muchas cosas.

- Lo que digo, una cotilla.

- ¿Observas a todo el mundo? – preguntó Sasuke.

- A todo el mundo.

- ¿Y que sabes de mí?

- Pues sé que tienes mejor fondo del que quieres hacer creer. No se puede ser tan frío como aparentas y soportar cada día a Ino y Sakura acosándote, porque esas si que acosan, eso y a Naruto, que a veces es un poco pesado. También sé que te gusta Sakura, te gusta mucho pero la evitas y lo haces porque sabes que le gusta a Naruto y Naruto es tu amigo y tú no quieres hacerle daño.

Sasuke no pudo evitar poner un gesto de asombro.

- Realmente eres muy buena psicóloga.

- No, solo observadora. Pero vamos, a lo que iba, que en la vida hay que arriesgarse un poco ¿no creéis? Que si te gusta un chico vale la pena intentarlo, es mejor un fracaso que estar toda la vida pensado ¿qué hubiese pasado? Claro, que también el chico podía decidirse de una vez… hay gente muy pesada.

- El miedo al fracaso a veces te paraliza – puntualizó Sai.

- Será eso. Quizás es que yo tengo demasiado asumido el fracaso.

- Te tienes en un poca estima – dijo Sasuke - ¿por qué no vas a gustarle a un chico?

- Hombre, no digo que alguna vez no le guste a alguien, pero hoy por hoy tampoco me quita el sueño.

- Pero les pides salir… - añadió Kankuro.

. Me gusta conocer a gente, si un chico me parece interesante me gusta conocerlo y si es guapo mejor que mejor ¿a quien le amarga un dulce? Y es que en primavera me pongo muy bruta, lo reconozco, me gustan los chicos, soy humana al fin y al cabo.

- Eso no lo tengo yo tan seguro – añadió Shikamaru – Eres de lo más problemática.

- Claro, los chicos podéis fijaros en las tías buenas y decirles piropos y burradas ¿Por qué yo no?

- Eso es verdad – se quejó Sumire – ¡Las chicas también tenemos derecho!

- No, si lo hacéis – apuntó Kankuro – Pues no sois bastas algunas… barbaridades he llegado yo a oír.

- Por ejemplo – añadió Akane – Yo hoy veo muy sexy a Sasuke ¿Por qué no voy a decirselo? El otro día Kankuro le dijo a Ten-Ten que le comería hasta los higadillos ¿Por qué no voy a decirle yo a Sasuke "¡te comería hasta con ropa, aunque estuviese un mes cagando trapos!"?

- ¡Ala, que bruta! – Sumire rompió a reir estrepitosamente.

- Ya – intervino Shikamaru – Pero una chica no debería portarse así.

- No digas esas cosas Shika – se quejó Sumire y dio una patada al suelo - ¡Auh! – se quejó de pronto mientras hacía un ademán extraño, como si casi se cayese.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Sai

- Se me ha torcido el tobillo… ¡ay que dolor! Mira que soy patosa.

- A ver, siéntate en ese banco y déjame ver – dijo Kankuro.

- No, si ya se pasa, ya se pasa.

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Jisei que regresaba con Chouji

- Sumire se ha torcido el tobillo – respondió Shino.

- Vaya, eso es lo que se dice tener mala pata ¿Queréis agua?

- Todo ha sido por culpa de Shikamaru – explicó Akane - la ha puesto nerviosa con sus idioteces.

- ¿Mía?

- ¿No dirás que no?

- ¿Qué has hecho Shika? – preguntó Chouji

- Solo insinué que las chicas deben comportarse como señoritas, no como camioneros.

- ¡Machista asqueroso! – Gruñó Akane – ¡Ya estamos con tus tonterías y tus teorías de hombre! Mira, ya me he emocionado y voy a aprovechar, Sasuke ¿No te gustaría salir un día conmigo?

Todos se quedaron asombrados mirándola, incluso Jisei que estaba bebiendo se quedó parada con la botella en la boca.

- Si que me gustaría – respondió Sasuke.

La reacción no se hizo esperar, Jisei se atragantó y comenzó a toser ruidosamente, soltando agua por todos los orificios de su cara. Shino se acercó a Sasuke y le miró fijamente como queriendo penetrar en su mente. Akane estaba pendiente de Jisei y de darle golpes en la espalda, al igual que Ryuko, parecía no haber escuchado la respuesta. Chouji había dejado de comer y Shikamaru encendía el cigarro mientras murmuraba "Mendokusei… mendokusei". Sumire gritaba de alegría y Kankuro y Sai la miraban extrañados. Cuando Jisei dejó de toser, Akane se acercó a Sasuke.

- Perdona, creo que no te he oído bien ¿Qué has dicho?

- Espero no sea una broma Akane, ni que lo hayas dicho solo por decir, porque yo lo digo muy en serio.

De nuevo Jisei volvió a atragantarse, esta vez fue Shino el que se acercó a ella y le levantó los brazos.

- Me pareces una chica muy interesante – continuó Sasuke – También me gustaría conocerte mejor.

- ¡Toma, toma, toma! – Gritó Akane haciendo ostentosos gestos – Voy a tener una cita con Sasuke Uchiha, el chico más popular del insti ¡Toma!

- Esto… Akane – dijo Jisei con la voz todavía ahogada - ¿Has pensado en lo que harán Ino y Sakura cuando se enteren?

Akane se quedó petrificada.

- ¡Voy a morir! – exclamó

- Vas a morir – repitió Ryuko.

- ¡Ay, dios mío, que yo mi vida la aprecio mucho! Esto… que digo yo Sasuke que…

- No tienen porqué enterarse, yo no se lo voy a decir.

- ¡Una cita en secreto! – gritó entusiasmada Sumire - ¡Que cosa tan emocionante!

Akane miraba a Sasuke extrañada.

- No es emocionante Sumire – dijo sin apartar la vista del chico – Mi integridad física corre serio peligro.

- Yo tampoco diré nada – añadía Sumire - ¿y vosotros?

Sumire miró a Kankuro y a Sai con ojos de corderito.

- Yo hablo poco – respondió Sai – y no me interesa la vida de Sasuke.

- Pues yo no sé – dijo Kankuro - ¿qué me ofreces a cambio de mi silencio?

- ¿Qué te parece librarte de un mal de ojo? – intervino Jisei – Te aseguro que sé como hacerlos, además los tengo para todas las ocasiones.

- ¿Me quieres asustar?

- No vas a decir nada ¿verdad Kankuro? – Sumire le puso carita de pena.

- Si tú me lo pides, seré una tumba. Además ¿a mí que me importa? Pero así tendré un secreto contigo, preciosa.

- Nadie dirá nada – habló Shino, que no había parado de mirar a Sasuke – Akane es nuestra amiga.

- ¡Que emocionante! ¡Que emocionante! ¡Que emocionante! – repetía Sumire dando saltitos, en unos de estos sintió un pinchazo en el tobillo que se le había torcido y tuvo que agarrarse a Kankuro para no caer.

- ¡Te tengo! – Dijo el chico – Eres un poco patosilla ¿no?

- Soy muy desastre – contestó la chica – Y me emociono demasiado, es que Sasuke siempre ha sido Sasuke, él no… antes nunca… vamos yo nunca le vi… Sakura y las demás chicas iban detrás de él y claro he estado fuera dos años y…

- Si, si, te comprendemos. Es Sasuke – sentenció Jisei – el más "cool", el más… eso, "el más".

- Es curioso – habló Ryuko – pero ahora que lo pienso, nunca se te ha visto con una chica, bueno, quiero decir…

- Sé lo que quieres decir – respondió Sasuke – He sido bastante insociable y borde y sí, es la primera vez que quedo con una chica.

- Primerizo ¿eh? – Dijo Shikamaru con tono sarcástico – Ten cuidado con lo que le haces Akane, le puedes traumatizar de por vida.

- ¿Te ha dicho alguien alguna vez que ganas mucho cuando no hablas? – miró a Shikamaru como si quisiese clavarle la mirada, este se la devolvía frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡Vas a salir con Sasuke! – Repetía en voz alta Sumire - ¿Por qué vas a salir, verdad?

Akane, bastante airada, retiró la mirada de Shikamaru y se puso delante de Sasuke, ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos.

- No voy a desaprovechar una ocasión tan buena, no creo que se me vaya a repetir.

- ¿Te parece el domingo?

- Si… está bien.

- Pues el domingo será.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

¿Veis? Por eso digo al principio que es una historia "viva", porque yo no tenía previsto esto pero a veces pienso que los personajes se apoderan de mí y hacen lo que quieren. En fin, así fue como mi idea inicial quedó relegada a segundo puesto y comenzó la historia en la que se involucraba Sasuke de una forma que nunca planeé.

¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Un poco de Temari, un poco de Neji

Como veréis, he rebajado la edad de Temari, le he quitado unos cuantos meses, porque si no, se llevaba demasiado con los demás y me quedaba "rara". No solo ha ella, ya lo veréis, ya.

Naruto aquí se apellida Namikaze, porque su padre está vivo. Su madre también se apellida así (porque se casó con su padre).

En cuanto a la historia de Gaara, solo la cuento un poco por encima, cuando llegue el momento me explayaré con gusto y lo explicaré todo.

Y decir que de momento no hay parejas asignadas, solo chicas a las que les gusta algún chico y al revés y que todo da muchas vueltas y cambian muchas veces de "gustos".

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Un poco de Temari, un poco de Neji**

Si en la clase de 2-2 había una chica de fuerte personalidad, altiva y orgullosa de ser una mujer, esa era, sin duda Temari.

Temari era la mayor de toda la clase, y no solo por edad, que había cumplido ya los 18 años, si no por madurez.

Ella había madurado muy deprisa. No había tenido otro remedio.

Cuando eres huérfana de madre, tu padre cae presa de una paranoia persecutoria y tu hermano pequeño prácticamente enloquece, no te queda más remedio que madurar.

Temari no le tiene miedo a nada, solo a perder a sus hermanos, su única familia.

Temari es fuerte y valiente.

Temari es hermosa. Temari es indomable. Admirada, odiada y deseada. No pasa fácilmente desapercibida, para bien o para mal, la gente suele fijarse en ella.

Y ella lo sabe. Ya está acostumbrada. Y le da igual. A ella, lo que la gente opine le da igual.

Camina de vuelta a casa al lado de Neji, detrás de ellos van Gaara y Hinata. Nadie habla. Ni su hermano, ni los primos Hyuuga son de mucho hablar, pero nadie está incómodo… ellos son así, gente de pocas palabras.

Cuando estás en buena compañía no hace falta hablar mucho para estar cómodo.

Hace dos años que llegó a Konoha. Se trasladaron aquí porque aquí decían estaba una de las mejores psicólogas: Kushina Namikaze. Y ellos se merecían lo mejor, sobretodo Gaara.

Gaara había sufrido mucho en su infancia. Cuando él nació murió su madre y su padre se volvió loco, no metafóricamente hablando, no, loco de verdad. Para aquel hombre, el niño recién nacido era el culpable de la muerte de su querida esposa, el niño era un monstruo, un ser maldito, el hijo del demonio… sus alucinaciones y paranoias no podían ser más absurdas y no podían hacer más daño. Temari vivía atemorizada, por su padre y por Gaara. Gaara solo era un niño, un niño que no tenía culpa de nada, no entendía nada, solo sabía que nadie le quería, que su padre le despreciaba y evitaba estar a su lado, le retenía en casa, no le dejaba salir, ni relacionarse con nadie. No conocía a nadie, salvo a sus hermanos, su tío y los criados que trabajaban en la casa. Todo el mundo le temía… al final, terminó por creerse que realmente era un monstruo; la rabia y el miedo le hicieron explotar, y entonces fue cuando Temari comenzó a sentir miedo de él. Gaara se convirtió en un pequeño déspota, cruel y caprichoso.

Ahora, que todo ya acabó, la gente se compadece de Gaara, reconocen lo mal que lo pasó y el trauma que todo aquello provocó en su vida, pero pocos se acuerdan de ella o de su hermano Kankuro. Y ellos también sufrieron todo aquello.

No es fácil ser la hija de un hombre desquiciado mentalmente, ni la hermana de un niño tan cruelmente tratado. Por eso, tanto ella como Kankuro, también necesitaron de mucho asesoramiento psicológico.

Cuando murió su padre, su pesadilla acabó, pero permanecieron las secuelas.

Se trasladaron a Konoha, ellos solos, iniciando una nueva vida como familia.

Ella y Kankuro perdieron un año de curso escolar, Gaara, no, él tenía un profesor particular, pero mereció la pena.

Durante ese año, poco a poco fueron conociéndose, eran hermanos pero a penas si sabían nada de Gaara y conocieron a Naruto, el hijo de la psicóloga que le ayudó. Naruto fué el primer amigo que tuvo Gaara, la primera persona que le comprendió y que le aceptó. Gracias a él comenzó a integrarse en la sociedad y a relajar ese mal carácter suyo.

El primer amigo que ella tuvo fue Shikamaru, el genio de más de 200 de I.C. Durante unos campeonatos escolares fueron invitados a participar para que vieran como iba a ser su futuro instituto, Temari participó en varias pruebas, una de ellas eran unos juegos de estrategia y su oponente fue Shikamaru. Era un chico extraño que se quejaba continuamente de las mujeres y que no parecía tener ni el más mínimo interés por participar en nada, eso sí, tampoco quería perder frente a una chica. A Temari le parecía un niñato quejica y perezoso. Al final ella ganó el juego, pero fue porque él se rindió y antes de hacerlo ya se había encargado que demostrar que era mejor que ella. Era un niño, un crío de 13 años y ella ya había cumplido los 15 ¿en que cabeza cabía que iba a fijarse en él? Desde luego en la suya yo, sin embargo, al comenzar el curso volvieron a encontrarse en la misma clase y alguien comenzó a decir que hacían buena pareja. Así pasaron un año, al siguiente, con 15 que tenía el chico y ella 17, tuvieron que hacer un proyecto de ciencias juntos y así fue como comenzaron a conocerse y a hacerse más amigos. Pero él seguía siendo un crío para ella, un crío de 15 años, a ella no le interesaban los críos de 15 años. Pero aún así un día le pidió una cita, por curiosidad, se sentía muy cómoda a su lado y pensó que quizás el chico se merecía una oportunidad, que era más maduro de lo que parecía... No podía estar más equivocada, sobretodo porque demostró que solo tenía 15 años y metió la pata a más no poder. No fue culpa de él, no tenía mala intención, solo quería ser amable, el problema era que... era un crío.

No obstante, de aquella experiencia sacó algo bueno: un gran amigo. Quizás en un futuro, cuando sean más mayores, mas maduros, quizás Shikamaru sea un hombre muy a tener en cuenta, quizás entonces se arrepienta de no haber aprovechado la oportunidad de conseguirlo ahora, quizás entonces se plantee tener una relación con él, pero lo que es ahora, no, ahora sigue siendo muy joven para ella, aunque tiene que reconocer que en éste último año ha madurado bastante y ahora… que no, además... la cabeza y el corazón de Shikamaru están ocupados... por mucho que insistan ciertas personas, ahora, Shikamaru solo podía ser su amigo y solo así podía verle.

A ella le interesaban otros chicos, más... maduros. Y si son mayores que ella mejor.

Solo tiene una excepción: Neji. Claro que Neji es tan distinto a los de su edad... Conoció a Neji durante las terapias de grupo que la psicóloga les obligaba a realizar. A él y a su prima Hinata. Tampoco la vida de Neji había sido fácil. Estaba lleno de rencor y resentimiento. Cuando compartes tus fantasmas personales y traumas con otras personas y escuchas los suyos, al final, termina por crearse un vínculo entre vosotros. Eso es lo que le pasaba con Neji, habían sido muchas horas compartiendo recuerdos dolorosos, escuchando como se desahogaba y desahogándose en su presencia.

Neji y Hinata habían sido un gran apoyo para ella y sus hermanos, al igual que ellos lo habían sido para los Hyuuga.

Aún así, Temari seguía viéndole joven también a él. Y demasiado formal.

A Temari le gustaban los hombres más mayores. Era lógico, tenía 18 años ¿por qué iba a fijarse en alguien más pequeño habiendo lo que había por ahí?

¿Y que había? Había un hombre joven de 21 años, un hombre muy atractivo y no solo físicamente, que lo era, sino también le atraían otras cosas de él. Le atraían demasiado, era como la luz que atrae a las polillas, ella no podía negarse y sabía que aquello terminaría por hacerla daño.

Le gustaba cuando la miraba con aquellos ojos penetrantes y misteriosos. Le gustaba su pelo negro y lacio y le gustaba soltarle la coleta en la que solía recogérselo y enredar sus dedos entre sus finos cabellos.

Le gustaba porque era misterioso y parecía frío e insensible y sin embargo ella sabía que no lo era. Solo ella conocía como ardía su corazón. Ella conocía la pena que le torturaba por dentro. Ella conocía las razones para mostrarse tan frío.

Su nombre… Itachi… Itachi Uchiha.

El gran genio Uchiha.

El traidor Uchiha.

El hermano al que Sasuke se empeñaba en superar.

El mismo que destrozó la familia de Sasuke. El mismo que le defraudó.

Y a Temari le atraía.

Itachi no era bien visto entre sus amigos. No quería ni imaginar lo que diría Naruto si supiese…

Pero Temari no lo podía evitar. Quería hacerlo, quería olvidarlo todo, pero no podía.

Antes de llegar a su casa le vió. Estaba sentado en un banco del parque, medio escondido entre las sombras. Temari se despidió de sus amigos. Tenía que acercarse a él. Sabía que la esperaba a ella. Puso una excusa algo tonta para separarse.

Se acercó con paso tembloroso hacía el banco donde lo había visto. No estaba. Se preguntaba si había sido una alucinación suya, si no estaba obsesionándose, cuando sintió un cuerpo pegado a su espalda, unos brazos que la rodeaban y un aliento en su cuello.

- Te he echado de menos – susurró Itachi

- Itachi… no… esto no está bien

- ¿Por qué?

- Suéltame… esto no es sano.

Los labios de Itachi recorrían su cuello con suaves besos.

- No, Itachi, no… Esto tiene que acabar.

Itachi la giró bruscamente.

- Dime que no te gusto, dime que no me deseas.

- Itachi… por favor.

Temari respiró hondo, tomó fuerzas y separó a Itachi de ella.

- ¡No podemos seguir así!

- ¿Por qué? No veo el problema.

- ¡Esto no está bien!

- ¿Quién lo dice?

- Lo digo yo, tenemos que acabar con esta historia.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Estamos haciendo daño a alguien? Somos un hombre y una mujer jóvenes que se gustan y se desean, que se necesitan. Tú me necesitas a mí tanto como yo a ti, y lo sabes. Ninguno de tus amigos te comprende como yo, ninguno es capaz de…

- Esta relación es como un veneno – interrumpió muy decidida – La mantenemos escondida y nos está matando.

- La mantenemos escondida porque tú quieres, porque no quieres que se sepa, porque tienes miedo del rechazo de todo el mundo… al final, la dura Temari no es más que una niña asustada después de haber hecho una travesura.

Itachi la empujó con su propio cuerpo contra un árbol y se pegó a ella.

- Me deseas tanto como yo a ti.

Sería ridículo negarlo.

Itachi ejercía sobre ella una atracción malsana.

Desde el primer beso que le dio.

Fue durante la fiesta de Nochebuena.

Temari siempre había tratado con confianza a Itachi. Le conocía del club social donde iban a menudo. A pesar de que no le caía bien a nadie de los que ella conocía, a pesar de las cosas que había oído de él, a pesar de la gente con la que se le solía ver… Durante aquella fiesta él resultó amable y encantador, sería que era Navidad, que el ambiente era agradable, que quizás bebió lo que no debía, pero se sentía en una nube. Se encontraron y estuvieron charlando sobre muchas cosas, nunca había hablado tanto con él, nunca le había visto tan charlatán, sería que él también se dejaba llevar por ese ambiente… era tan atractivo… cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba besándole y no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Fue un gran error, pero ya estaba hecho.

Y ahora no sabía como huir de la atracción que ejercía sobre ella.

Lo que tampoco sabía es que a Itachi le pasaba lo mismo. Aquella chica le nublaba completamente la razón. El, que siempre se caracterizaba por su frialdad y comportarse de forma impasible, cuando estaba cerca de ella sentía como se derretía poco a poco.

Y es que era tan distinta al resto de las mujeres que conocía…

Y es que él era tan distinto al resto de sus amigos…

………………

Nadie sabía lo de su relación con Itachi. El único que sabía "algo" era Shikamaru; sabia que tenía una relación con un hombre algo más mayor, que ejercía una gran atracción sobre ella, que a veces quería huir de esa relación, porque ella, era sobretodo una persona amante de la libertad y se sentía como prisionera… lo que no sabía era quien era ese hombre.

También ella sabía un secreto de Shikamaru. Algo que le carcomía por dentro.

Ambos tenían una especie de pacto "tú me cuentas tus problemas y yo te escucho".

Cuando, al día siguiente, Shikamaru entró en el aula, no le hizo falta mucho para darse cuenta de que a Temari le pasaba algo.

Ella le miró casi con pena. Shkamaru suspiró. Dejó su cartera y se acercó a ella.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le dijo a modo de saludo.

- He vuelto a hacerlo… le he vuelto a ver.

- ¡Ahg, mendokusei! – cogió una silla que había libre y se sentó a su lado – Luego dirás que las mujeres no sois problemáticas…

- No he podido evitarlo

- ¡No me vengas con tonterías! ¡Esa no es la Temari que conozco!

- Soy humana Shikamaru, no soy un ser perfecto que nunca comete errores.

- Lo que no entiendo es porqué luego te sientes así de mal

Enfrascados en su conversación no se percataban de que alguien les observaba con cierta envidia. Era Neji. No es que estuviese celoso, no, por supuesto que no, lo que pasaba es que no entendía a que venía tanto secreto si, según decían no había nada entre ellos.

Por más que Temari insistía en que solo era amigos, cada vez que los veía juntos sentía una especie de espinita clavándose en su interior. ¿Eran celos? No, quizás envidia, pero no celos. Le daba envidia porque a pesar de la confianza que parecía tener con él, a pesar de las confidencias que tenían el uno con el otro, de todo lo que ella sabía de su vida y lo que él sabía de la suya, a pesar de todo, había algo que no se atrevía a compartir con él, algo que guardaba para ese… desganado.

- Disculpa Shikamaru-kun – se oyó una dulce vocecita – Es…estás en mi silla.

- ¡Ah! Hinata, lo siento – se puso en pié

- No es que…

- Tranquila, ya hemos terminado. Toma tu asiento.

- Lo siento, no quería molestar.

- Siento haberte molestado yo. Ya hablaremos, Temari.

- Está bien, como quieras.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Temari-san?

Temari sonrió a aquella chica que la miraba realmente preocupada. A Temari simplemente le encantaba Hinata, para ella era como una muñequita, una muñeca frágil y preciosa. No se extrañaba que tantos chicos estuviesen loquitos por ella, era un encanto, con ese pelo negro-azulado y esos ojos grandes y de aquel color perlado… además era tan dulce… era encantadora. Lo único que, a juicio de Temari, la estropeaba un poco, era esa timidez tan apabullante, aunque también había que decir, que una vez se decidía a algo era tremendamente decidida.

- Estoy bien. Solo con ver tu sonrisa me siento mejor.

- No digas esas cosas, me haces avergonzarme – dijo poniéndose colorada, demostrando por tanto, que lo que decía era cierto.

Al volver a su sitio, Shikamaru pasó al lado de Sasuke. Este estaba sentado con los codos apoyados en la mesa y las manos entrelazadas delante de su boca. Shikamaru, se detuvo, le miró y sonrió.

- Veo que has descubierto a Akane ¿Nunca antes te habías fijado en su "delantera"?

- ¿Se puede saber que dices?

- He visto lo que estás mirando. Al fin y al cabo, resulta que el gran Uchiha también tiene hormonas.

Sasuke no contestó, se limitó a lanzarle una mirada hiriente.

Shikamaru esbozó una ligera sonrisa y siguió su camino.

- ¿Le sucede algo a Temari? – le preguntó Chouji

Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua.

- Estoy rodeado de mujeres problemáticas… Anda, dile a Akane que está apunto de reventar el botón de su camisa, no queremos provocar una hemorragia nasal al Uchiha.

- Díselo tú.

- No, que me llamará pervertido, como si yo tuviese la culpa de sus "deformidades"

- ¿Deformidades? Ay Shika… me parece que andas algo mosqueado.

Shikamaru le miró con desgana. Luego su mirada se dirigió a Neji que aún le miraba fijamente. Torció la boca.

- ¿Qué le habré hecho ahora? ¡Mendokusei! – comentó.

Neji sabía que su envidia no era muy lógica. Pero la sentía. Al igual que cuando veía a Ten-Ten reír y divertirse con Naruto o con Kiba. Era ridículo tener envidia de que tus amigos tuviesen otros amigos… Pero es que él nunca había tenido nada.

Sus padres murieron siendo él muy pequeño, su tío, el padre de Hinata le acogió en su hogar, pero él nunca se sintió parte de esa familia, siempre sintió que estorbaba, que no era más que una obligación, que no le querían… no, él no era nada allí. Tenía la sensación de estorbar y… envidiaba a Hinata, envidiaba todo lo creía que ella tenía y él no, descargaba toda su frustración en desprecios… si, la despreciaba… incluso en una ocasión llegó a agredirla… Se avergonzaba mucho de su comportamiento, sabía que no tenía excusa para hacer lo que hizo…

Había que ser Neji Hyuuga para comprender a Neji Hyuuga.

Ahora las cosas habían cambiado. El equipo de orientación del instituto se preocupó por él y su aptitud, así que recomendaron a su tío que le llevasen a un psicólogo, a él y a su prima, que tenía sus propios traumas. Allí fue donde comenzó a intimar con los hermanos Subaku. Al principio no quería saber nada de ellos, pero estaban en su mismo grupo de terapia y claro… compartir tus secretos más íntimos, tus complejos, tus frustraciones, tus temores, eso quieras que no, une mucho. Al final terminas considerando a los miembros de tu grupo como si fueran parte de tu familia, te involucras en sus vidas, te preocupas por ellos, le alegran sus progresos y te entristecen sus fracasos… Por eso Neji se sentía muy unido a esos hermanos, sobretodo a Temari. No es que tuviesen muchas más cosas en común… eran solo esos momentos íntimos y de pronto tuvo que aparecer Shikamaru ¿Por qué tenía tantos secretos con él?

De cualquier forma era absurdo tener envidia de algo así y menos aún de alguien tan poco motivado para cualquier cosa.

Ten-Ten miraba atónita a Sumire, ésta parecía bastante emocionada aunque no lograba comprender por qué y sin embargo, Ryuko estaba como angustiada.

- ¿Pero que te pasa Ryuko? ¿A que viene esa cara?

- Está a punto de darle un ataque de ansiedad – respondió Jisei – Va, Ryuko, cálmate de una vez o no llegarás al domingo.

- No lo puedo evitar, estoy muy angustiada, muy intranquila

- Pero ¿Qué te pasa? – repitió Ten-Ten

- Es por lo de ayer – intervino Sumire - ¿a que sí?

- Esta situación me angustia mucho.

- Pero ¿Qué situación?

- ¿Podemos decírselo a Ten-Ten? – Sumire miró interrogante a Jisei

- Sabes lo que prometiste – le contestó

- Pero Ten-Ten es Ten-Ten… anda, solo a Ten-Ten

- Esta bien pero solo a y tú promete guardar silencio

- ¿De qué? Uy, uy, uy, ¿acabáis de conoceros y ya estáis con secretitos?

- Es que – Sumire puso cara de contar algo sumamente secreto – Ayer, Akane le pidió una cita a Sasuke

- ¿Queeeeeé? – gritó Ten-Ten

- Chissst, no chilles, no queremos que Sakura se entere

- ¿Ves mi angustia? – Decía nerviosa Ryuko - ¡Se ha vuelto loca! ¡Más de lo habitual!

- Ala, ha llegado más lejos que nunca. Bueno ¿y qué? Ya la conoces

- Que Sasuke le dijo que bueno – añadió emocionada Sumire - ¡Que van a salir!

- ¡Anda ya! ¿El super cool de Sasuke va a salir con Akane? ¿Con nuestra Akane?

- Lo dices como si fuera algo malo – replicó Sumire

- No, a ver, que Akane es mi amiga y a mi me parece bien maja, pero ¿Sasuke? ¿Sasuke sale con alguien? ¿Y ese alguien es… Akane? Es que no le pega nada ¿No le estará tomando el pelo?

- ¿Tú alguna vez has visto a Sasuke tomar el pelo a alguien? – añadió Jisei

- Pues no… la verdad.

- ¡Ay dios mío! – Se quejaba Ryuko - ¿Y si se enamora de él? Esto no me gusta, no me gusta nada, no me fío de ese chico.

El timbre indicó el comienzo de las clases. Cada uno volvió a su asiento.

En cada cambio de clase y cada vez que tenía oportunidad, Ryuko insistía en el mismo tema con Akane.

- ¿De veras vas a salir con él?

- Ay, Ryuko me estás dando dolor de cabeza. Solo es una cita, no es nada malo.

- Pero mira, si ni te ha saludado

- Es Sasuke ¿esperabas que lo hiciera? Se comporta como siempre.

- Pero…

- Déjame, déjame, déjame… soy una mala persona, un mala persona por salir con un chico guapo… soy una mala persona con dolor de cabeza ¿Podemos dejarlo ya?

- ¡Tú no sabes bien lo que vas a hacer!

- ¿Y que voy a hacer? No voy a violarle, ni ha casarme con él, es solo una cita… ¡Ya está! ¿Por qué no le pides tú una cita a Chouji y vamos juntos?

- ¿Pero que dices?

- Una doble cita… Ya viste lo fácil que es. Anda, ve y díselo.

- Ya, claro, como que es tan fácil… Además, quizás a Sasuke eso de la doble cita no le guste.

- Míralo – Akane se giró hacia donde estaba Sasuke – Creo que ni le apetece salir conmigo, supongo que lo dijo por ser educado, no le importará que vengáis, al contrario, seguro que se siente aliviado, apuesto a que piensa llevarme al cine o a algún sitio así donde no haga falta hablar y donde no tenga que mirarme mucho. Va, ármate de valor y díselo a Chouji, dile que es para no dejarme sola o algo así, seguro que no le importa venir, si le pones carita de pena vendrá seguro.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Las fans del ShikaTema que no se ofendan, a mi también me gusta esa pareja, lo que quiero dar a entender es que para Temari, Shikamaru aún es muy joven y reconocerlo, no es normal que una chica de 16 años se fije en un crío de 14, aunque según pasa el tiempo la cosa vaya cambiando… Pero ahora es lógico que a Temari le gusten mayores.

En fin, ni yo se como van a terminar…

Espero no haberos aburrido. Gracias por leer.


	6. Las teorías de Chouji

Ahora le toca el turno a Chouji, que también tiene derecho el pobre, siempre es un personaje bastante olvidado, bueno pues yo no me he olvidado de él.

También se habla de Ryuko, una OC creada para la historia de Chouji ¿Por qué? Porque no hay demasiadas chicas y las que hay ya estaban ocupadas. Así que, con todo mi cariño, le cree una chica dulce y tierna, lo que pienso que se merece.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Las ideas de Chouji**

Tenían educación física. Todos se prepararon para ir al gimnasio. Shikamaru y Akane tenían permiso para saltarse esa clase, tenían que ocuparse de la obra de teatro. Sería conveniente que empezaran a hacer algo, que se viera algo de movimiento o los senseis comenzarían a mosquearse por su falta de interés. Bien, ellos irían a la biblioteca a poner en orden esos papeles.

Camino del gimnasio, Sumire, emocionada como estaba con la idea de una "cita secreta", se enganchó del brazo de Akane mientras bajaban las escaleras. Tan emocionada estaba que se giró bruscamente, levantó uno de sus pies y al volver a ponerlo en el suelo se encontró con que no había escalón, perdió el equilibrio, su propio peso la hizo caer hacia atrás, arrastrando en su caída a Akane.

Fue una caía bastante escandalosa, que organizó un gran revuelo. Sumire gritaba alarmada que había matado a Akane y ésta lo único en lo que pensaba era en sus gafas que habían salido volando.

Un par de profesores acudieron, Sumire se quejaba de que le dolía el tobillo y no podía apoyarlo, Akane de su cabeza. Las acompañaron a la enfermería.

Lo de Sumire parecía un esguince y la trasladaron a un centro médico. Akane estuvo un rato en la enfermería, no parecía tener nada, salvo el golpe.

Al salir de la enfermería, Akane se dirigió a la biblioteca segura de que Shikamaru habría aprovechado el percance para echarse una siesta. Para su asombro le encontró muy concentrado, rodeado de papeles y con unos cuantos libros en la mesa.

- ¿Qué hay? – dijo en voz baja para no alterar el silencio que allí reinaba.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás bien?

- Tsunade-sama ha dicho que estoy bien – se sentó a su lado - ¿Qué haces?

- Verás, he estado ordenando estos papeles, clasificándolos y mira he hecho un esquema con las preferencias de cada uno y estos libros de obras teatrales, he estado echando un vistazo, más o menos, a ver si son factibles de tener en cuenta… ¿De verdad estás bien?

Akane le miraba realmente asombrada, desde luego no parecía propio de él tanto esfuerzo.

- Si… solo me va a salir un buen chichón.

Akane se llevó la mano hacia donde se había golpeado y se tocó.

- A ver – Shikamaru se aproximó y acercó su mano a la cabeza de la chica, la puso suavemente donde había visto que ella se tocó – ¡Menudo pedazo de huevo te va a salir! ¿Te duele mucho?

Akane se sentía incómoda al sentir la mano de Shikamaru, le había producido un pequeño hormigueo. Shikamaru la miraba fijamente sin apartar la mano.

- Te has tomado muchas molestias – dijo la chica tratando de evitar su mirada.

- Es un rollo, pero hay que hacerlo. Cuando hay que hacer algo, se hace. Me han ayudado Chouji y Ryuko, como tú estabas lesionada les han dejado venir.

- ¿Y dónde están?

- Chouji está haciendo unas fotocopias, de momento las he pagado yo, pero ¿recuerdas lo que nos dijo Tsunade de que necesitaríamos un crédito? Le he pedido a Ryuko que vaya a decirle que tenemos que hablar con ella… vamos a tener que acceder a su préstamo.

Desde cierta distancia Ryuko estaba observando toda la escena, no oía lo que ambos chicos se decían pero los gestos que veía hacer a Shikamaru se le antojaron tiernos y afectuosos. Estaba abstraída, por eso, cuando Chouji habló, dio un respingo.

- ¿Verdad que hacen muy buena pareja? – susurró el chico.

- ¡Ah, Chouji! ¿Cuándo has venido?

- Llevo un rato aquí pero estabas tan concentrada que me daba pena molestarte.

- Lo siento. No es que les estuviera espiando ni nada de eso, yo es que…

- ¡Ah, no te preocupes! Son raras las ocasiones en las que no se están diciendo lindezas, es como un fenómeno extraño ¿no?

Ryuko miró llena de vergüenza a Chouji, la había pillado en una situación muy comprometida porque parecía que espiaba a su amigo o que cotilleaba… Ryuko quería desaparecer, sin embargo Chouji continuaba mirándoles y sonreía divertido.

- Dicen que los que se pelean, se desean ¿crees que será cierto?

Ryuko seguía dándole vueltas a su incómoda situación y no atendía a lo que Chouji decía.

- Bueno, vamos a interrumpir este momento… ¿vienes Ryuko?

De pronto, mientras se acercaba a la mesa ocupada por sus amigos, siguiendo a Chouji, la frase pronunciada por éste pareció haber llegado a una parte de su cerebro donde hizo saltar un resorte. Y es que, a veces, las grandes ideas surgen del pensamiento más tonto.

Lo que no sabía Ryuko es que el mismo resorte se había activado, curiosamente, también en Chouji.

- ¿Qué hacéis parejita? – habló Chouji.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Akane? – preguntó Ryuko.

- Tsunade-sama dice que mañana estaré peor.

El timbre que indicaba el cambio de clase sonó.

- Vaya, ya es la hora – comentó Shikamaru - ¿Has conseguido cita con Tsunade?

- Si, pero tiene que ser el lunes que viene.

- ¿El lunes? ¡Menuda lata! Bueno, vosotras id a clase, Chouji y yo recogemos esto.

- No, yo te ayudo – dijo Akane

- ¡Que te estés quieta! Siempre tienes que andar tocándolo todo… anda Ryuko, ve con ella, no sea que aún se maree… Ryuko… Ryuko… ¡eh!

- ¿Perdón?

- ¿Qué te pasa? Pareces en Babia.

- No, nada. Anda Akane, vamos a clase, no tienes buena cara.

Cuando Chouji vio que las chicas ya se habían alejado lo suficiente, se sentó al lado de su amigo.

- Te he visto – le habló con voz muy bajita

- Si, vale ¿Qué has visto?

- Lo que has hecho

- Supongo, no era un secreto.

- ¿Ah, no?

- Hombre, no es habitual en mí, pero sabes que cuando no hay más remedio, se hace.

- Ya – Chouji guardó un silencio calculado – Pero está prohibido hacer ciertas cosas en el instituto.

Shikamaru levantó la cabeza y le miró frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Qué está prohibido hacer en el instituto?

- Ya sabes… cosas… indecentes.

- ¿Indecentes?

Shikamaru no daba crédito a lo que oía ¿De qué hablaba Chouji?

- No lo niegues, que te he visto.

- A ver Chouji ¿Qué has visto?

- Como le tirabas los tejos a Akane.

- ¿Qué yo le tiraba qué?

- Y como la manoseabas.

- ¿Qué yo qué? – Shikamaru subió el tono de voz.

- Chissst, no se puede gritar.

- ¿Qué dices que he manoseado?

- A Akane.

- ¿Pero tú que has visto? Yo solo le he tocado el chichón.

- Ya… por el chichón se empieza y se termina como se termina.

- Anda, vamos, dejemos los libros y vamos a clase, me parece que necesitas comer algo.

Por el camino, Akane miraba curiosa a su amiga.

- ¿Ruyko, estás bien?

- Si, estoy genial ¿Por qué lo dices?

- No sé… me miras raro… y llevas un rato sin decir una palabra de la cita… me das miedo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Es que hay algo que quieras ocultar?

- ¡Akane-chan! – gritó Lee acercándose a ellas - ¿Ya estás bien?

- Bueno… he estado mejor.

- ¿Y Sumire-chan?

- Parece que tiene un esguince.

- ¡Mira Sasuke-kun! – Decía a unos metros Sakura – Es Akane, vamos a ver como está.

- ¿Para qué? Cuando está aquí es porque está bien – respondió Sasuke.

- Bueno… yo voy a verla – Sakura se separó del chico.

- Eso es Uchiha – susurró una voz a su espalda – No pierdas tu actitud de chico duro.

- ¿Aburame? – dijo sin girarse, seguro de que era él.

- Aunque te mueras de ganas.

- Precisamente quería hablar contigo.

Los dos chicos comenzaron a hablar en silencio.

- ¿Y qué querías? – preguntó al fin Shino.

- Quería preguntarte sobre Akane.

- Ya.

- Tú eres su amigo ¿no? La conoces bien.

- Bastante.

- Incluso dijiste que saliste con ella.

- Ajá.

- Y dime ¿Qué espera ella de una cita?

- ¿Qué esperas tú?

Sasuke guardó silencio.

- ¿Por qué aceptaste su cita?

- Pensé que podría conocerla mejor.

- ¿Te parece interesante?

- Bastante.

- Entonces sé tu mismo y todo irá bien.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Ella solo quiere conocerte mejor, tú la intrigas, no se trata de una cita amorosa, no tengas miedo.

- ¿Solo es curiosidad?

- Algo así. Verás, Akane no cree en enamoramientos, no le interesa el amor.

- ¿Lo sabes por experiencia?

Shino hizo una mueca que parecía querer ser una sonrisa.

- A lo mejor.

- ¿Qué le interesa entonces?

- Es curiosa. Le gusta observar. Quizás tu cerebro. A Akane le gustan los chicos inteligentes, capaces de sorprenderla intelectualmente.

- Eso ha sonado extraño.

- Te repito que no cree en el amor. Pero le atraen los retos.

- No te capto.

- Es igual. Verás… ¿Tú no me conoces enfadado, verdad?

- ¿Eso a que viene ahora?

- No pienses ni en tocarla o aprovecharte de algún modo de ella.

- ¿Estás enamorado de ella?

- Es mi amiga, punto.

Shino aligeró el paso dejando a Sasuke detrás realmente perplejo.

Chouji tenía una idea.

Se le había ocurrido de pronto, al ver a Shikamaru hablando con Akane.

Shikamaru era un chico perezoso y desmotivado. Si por él fuera, dejaría pasar el tiempo lentamente sin hacer nada, pero era un gran amigo, su mejor amigo, la primera persona que le aceptó tal y como era., sabía que nunca le iba a faltar su apoyo, gracias a su amistad pudo superar esos malditos años en los que se sentía un bicho raro, presa fácil de las burlas… él siempre estaba allí, haciéndole comprender que tal y como era estaba bien y que los malos ratos al lado de alguien se pasan más rápido.

Ni que decir tiene que Chouji nunca tuvo éxito con las chicas. Cada vez que le gustaba alguna, esta solía salir casi huyendo de su lado, pero lo peor es cuando alguna decidía mofarse de él hasta la saciedad "_¿tan patético soy?"_ solía preguntarse, y se juraba que iba a pasar de las chicas, ya estaba bien de hacer el ridículo, como decía su amigo _"son todas unas problemáticas"_.

Lo malo es que en el corazón no se manda y un día una chica nueva apareció y le puso sus convenciones patas arriba. Nada más verla algo le dijo "es ella" ¿Quién dijo que no existe el flechazo? Le gustó todo de ella, su cara redondita, sus ojos dorados, su pelo de color de la miel, como se sentaba, como evitaba sus ojos al saludar, sus silencios, su risa tímida, sus nervios cuando salía a la pizarra… todo, era todo.

_- Shikamaru – le dijo un día – Creo que me he vuelto tonto._

_- Si… un poco tonto si estás._

_- Se llama Ryuko ¿a que es un nombre bonito?_

_- Parece buena chica y es bastante mona ¿Por qué no le pides salir?_

_- ¿Salir? ¿Estás tonto? No, no podría resistir su rechazo._

_- ¿Y por qué sabes que te va a rechazar?_

_- Lo hará, seguro._

_- Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas._

_- Prefiero no saberlo._

_- Al menos habla con ella, nunca podrá conocerte si no lo haces._

_- ¿Y que le digo?_

_- No sé… improvisa_

Pero no se atrevió a decirle nada. La casualidad quiso que un día de fiesta, mientras estaba sentado en un banco del parque con Shikamaru, tranquilamente dejando pasar las horas sin hacer otra cosa que picar algo de aperitivos y mirar las nubes, Ryuko, acompañada de sus amigas, fueran a sentarse en un banco cercano. Parecían divertirse bastante y sus risas rompían el silencio.

_- ¡Que escandalosas! ¡Menuda lata! – se quejó Shikamaru._

_- Es ella._

_- ¿Quién? Anda, mírala, con sus amigas la pelo de zanahoria y la medio bruja._

_- Se llaman Kumoyuki y Nagashiyama_

_- Lo sabes todo de ella ¿eh? Pues nada, la ocasión la pintan calva, ve a decirle algo._

_- No me atrevo._

_- ¿Y te vas a quedar ahí mirándola con cara de tonto? ¡Ah, que aburrido es todo esto! – Se levantó con verdadera pereza – Venga, vamos._

_- Pero Shikamaru…_

_- No creo que nos vaya a morder._

Y así fue como empezó todo. Desde ese día comenzaron a juntarse con frecuencia con las chicas. Algunas veces Shino, que era muy amigo de Akane se unía a ellos. Otras lo hacía Ten-Ten, tenía mucha afinidad con Jisei, la medio bruja, ambas decían la "buena fortuna" y cosas así y también Kiba o Lee se agregaban de vez en cuando. Así, formaron un grupo curioso y agradable, el único inconveniente es que seguía sin atreverse a declararse a Ryuko, y eso que todo el mundo estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba.

Seguramente ella también lo sabía pero no decía nada, por lo menos no se burlaba de él, no claro, ella nunca haría eso, ella era una chica especial y maravillosa, entonces ¿por qué no le decía sus sentimientos?... Era imposible, el pánico le inmovilizaba.

Pero ahora se había dado cuenta de algo: estando con Shikamaru lograba valor y se sentía más seguro y con más confianza pero claro ¡No iba a estar Shikamaru delante! Sería ridículo… pero… si Shikamaru estuviese saliendo con otra chica… si esa chica fuese alguna de sus amigas… quizás una de las más íntimas… quizás no sería tan extraño que ellos les acompañasen y el ambiente… ¡Ah, si! El ambiente es muy importante.

Además Shikamaru era su amigo, le conocía bien, desde que salió con Temari e Ino se encontraba más desmotivado de lo normal, como apagado, Chouji se había dado cuenta, puede que pareciese que no le afectaba, pero Chouji tenía la certeza de que no era así. Al verlo junto a Akane recordó una pequeña anécdota y se dio cuenta: a Shikamaru le gustaba Akane, sentía algo por ella, estaba completamente seguro, de ello, ahora recordaba con todo detalle de que una vez estuvieron a puntito de salir.

Si, a pesar de lo que parecían odiarse, de las puntillas que continuamente se lanzaban, a Shikamaru le atraía Akane, puede que ni se diese cuenta, pero le atraía… y Akane era la candidata perfecta, era muy amiga de Ryuko, solían estar siempre juntas y Ryuko la tenía muchísimo aprecio ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

- Chouji… Chouji… - la voz de Shikamaru le sacó de sus pensamientos

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo sonriendo con gran satisfacción.

- ¿Qué te pasa a ti? Estás en la inopia.

- Cosas mías. Oye Shikamaru ¿No te preocupa el golpe en la cabeza de Akane?

- No. Si Tsunade dice que está bien es que estará bien.

- Pero los golpes en la cabeza son muy peligrosos.

- ¿Crees que se va a volver más problemática de lo que ya es?

- ¿Por qué no acudiste a ayudarla?

- ¿Qué iba a hacer? Chouji ¿tú también te has golpeado?

- Pues Sasuke prácticamente voló para ayudarla.

- Ah… si… Sasuke es todo un príncipe valiente.

- ¿Y tú?

- ¿Yo qué?

- ¿No te asustaste?

- Mira si, pensé que se mataban.

- Pero no hiciste nada.

- ¿Qué tendría que hacer? ¿Tirarme yo también por las escaleras a ver si las cogía al vuelo?

- ¡Pobre Shikamaru! Ve a Akane rodando por la escaleras y no puede hacer nada… debió ser muy doloroso ¡Que triste!

- Creo que las patatas que has comido estaban caducadas.

"_No te vas a escapar de esta Shikamaru"_ pensaba Chouji sonriendo.

Ryuko y Chouji se parecían más de lo que nadie se imaginaba, ni siquiera ellos mismos.

Ryuko era una chica insegura de sí misma, callada y soñadora. Para ella sus amigas eran importantísimas y su amistad lo más valioso. Creía firmemente que con amigas apoyándola sería capaz de superar cualquier cosa… menos decirle a un chico que le gustaba, eso era superior a ella, cada vez que lo intentaba sentía un sudor frío y unos calambres en el vientre que parecían cortarle la respiración. Era imposible, por más que Akane y Jisei la animaban y le aseguraban que Chouji estaba coladito por ella, por más directas e indirectas que recibía de todo el mundo, la situación la superaba.

A Ryuko siempre le habían dado miedo los cambios. , cualquier cambio en su vida monótona y tranquila le producía desasosiego, así, al miedo al rechazo del chico se unía el _"¿qué pasará después? Si me dice que no ¿podremos seguir siendo amigos? Y si me dice que sí ¿Qué haremos? ¿Seremos novios? ¿Se lo digo a mis padres? ¿Sabré yo estar con él a solas?_ Y un sin fin de dudas más. Lo ideal, según ella, era que salieran juntos pero en pandilla, es decir, Chouji y ella, Akane y Shino, Jisei y Shikamaru… si, para Ryuko esas eran las parejas perfectas, incluso Kiba y , todo sería perfecto, las parejas perfectas… Pero su sueño distaba mucho de la realidad: Jisei no quería saber nada de chicos y menos de Shikamaru, que, por alguna misteriosa razón, de la noche a la mañana se había convertido en uno de los chicos "deseados" del instituto, no, decía que su aura ocultaba "cosas". Shino y Akane eran muy buenos amigos, si, pero no iban a poner en peligro su amistad por una "aventura amorosa"eso decían… pero Chouji había dicho algo, algo muy importante _"los que se pelean, se desean"_

Desde luego Shikamaru y Akane se pasaban el día peleando, Ryuko estaba convencida de que el mero echo de que Shikamaru existiese molestaba a Akane ¿no sería que en realidad le gustaba?... ¡Ah! Ahora todo tenía sentido… y en cuanto a Shikamaru ¿por qué le molestaba tanto que Akane y Shino estuvieran juntos? Cada vez que Shino se acercaba algo más de lo "normal" ahí estaba él, separándolos ¿serían celos? ¿Por qué se molesta tanto cuando ella habla de lo que le gustaban otros chicos?"… esto era perfecto… Shikamaru es el mejor amigo de Chouji, si Akane y él salieran… _"seguro que podríamos ir con ellos y entonces el ambiente…"_ ¡Ah, si! El ambiente es muy importante.

- Ryuko – de decía Jisei durante la comida – Hoy estás muy pensativa.

- Si… estaba pensando… Akane ¿A ti te gusta Shikamaru?

Akane la miró perpleja, Jisei se echó a reir.

- Uff… un montón ¿no se nota?

Jisei continuaba riéndose.

- Pues yo creo que sí te gusta.

- Claro, es el hombre de mi vida, vago, perezoso, machista, prepotente… me tiene loquita… ¡Bueno Jisei vale ya, que te va a dar algo!

- ¡Ay, ay! Es que me ha dado la risa tonta…

- Sin embargo – continuaba Ryuko – Yo sé que te atrae.

- A ver Ryuko, que el golpe me lo he dado yo ¿cómo puede ser que te afecte a ti?

- Lo que ocurre es que tú no te das cuenta pero te gusta.

- Vamos – decía Jisei mientras seguía riendo – ¡Y lo dice tan convencida!

- Es que lo sé. Recuerdo que estuviste a punto de salir con él ¿Qué os pasó?

- Bueeeeeno – terció rápidamente Jisei – dejemos éste interesante tema,

- No… si no me importa – repuso Akane - ¿Quieres saber lo que nos pasó? No pasó que, como siempre, soy la segunda opción de todo el mundo.

- No se lo que pasó, porque tú eres una cabezota y tu versión no me sirve, pero te voy a decir una cosa, mi querida Akane ¿No sabes que del amor al odio solo hay un paso?

- Si… del amor al odio solo hay un paso, un paso muy pequeño, pero del odio al amor, mi querida Ryuko, hay un barranco.

"_Vas a caer Akane"_ pensaba maliciosa _"vas a caer"_

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A lo mejor alguien se pregunta que qué pasa con la cita de Sasuke. Bueno, es que yo soy muy pesada y antes me gusta que se vean ciertos detalles.

Vale, pues muchas gracias por leer, de nuevo, si algo no os queda claro podéis preguntarme y si tenéis alguna sugerencia también.

Muchas gracias por la lectura.


	7. Una pequeña conversación sobre chicas

Notas: He decidido que Shino tenga muchos hermanos por eso de parecer una colmena o un hormiguero. También escogí que Akamaru tuviera su tamaño pequeño para hacerle más "manejable".

Y aquí va el capítulo. En él se dicen dos detalles importantes para el desarrollo de la historia y aunque no lo parezca, la conversación con Kiba tiene su porqué.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Una pequeña conversación sobre chicas**

Kiba se levantó muy temprano, siempre lo hacía para poder sacar a pasear a Akamaru, su perrito, pero hoy era más temprano de lo habitual.

- ¡Maldito Shikamaru! – gruñía dando puntapiés a cualquier cosa que veía.

Toda la culpa la tenía Shikamaru. Por su culpa se había pasado la noche teniendo pesadillas.

Era viernes, el día anterior habían tenido "ensayo", esa maldita actividad a la que les obligaban a acudir dos veces en semana. Todo iba muy bien, Kakashi era el profesor que había acudido a ayudarles, o más bien, a vigilarles, estuvieron realizando una serie de rituales para perder la vergüenza, como hacer el famoso "baile del pollo" y algunos juegos de expresión corporal que propuso Kakashi. Después de reírse un rato de sus propias payasadas, Shikamaru y Akane hablaron de realizar unas escenas de diversas obras, para ver que tal se les daban.

Fue divertido, hicieron escenas de todo tipo, de amor, de risa, de miedo… Sumire estuvo haciendo fotos, llevó una cámara antigua, dijo que le encantaba hacer y revelar sus propias fotos y que iba a hacer un álbum con los recuerdos de aquel curso. Kakashi propuso que hicieran unas improvisaciones, improvisar, por lo visto, era muy importante.

Los primeros fueron Akane y Shikamaru, por algo eran los directores y tenían que dar ejemplo.

_- No pensareis exigirles a vuestros actores que hagan algo que ni vosotros sois capaces de hacer ¿no? – __Sonreía Kakashi – Venga, demostrar como se improvisa. Quiero que tú, Shikamaru, imagines que debes recitarle un poema a Akane, imagínate que tienes que hacerlo, eres un poeta, un trovador… enamora a la dama._

_- Pero…_

_- Vamos, recita algún poema ¿No sabes ninguno? Y por favor, trata de ser convincente._

_Shikamaru pensó durante unos segundos. Ambos estaban de pié, en el centro de un círculo formado por los demás, sentados en el suelo._

_- ¿Puede ser de despecho? – Preguntó el chico – Es lo primero que se me ocurre._

_- Bueno, pero que hable de amor. Y, por favor, algo de ardor, actúa un poco, no te limites a repetir unas simples palabras._

_Shikamaru carraspeó. Puso las manos en los hombros de Akane y con un gesto suave la indicó que se girara, ella así o hizo. Se aproximó a ella y sin apartar las manos de los hombros comenzó a hablar con voz suave y acento meloso._

_- "Como se arranca el hierro de una herida_

_su amor de las entrañas me arranqué,_

_aunque sentí al hacerlo que la vida_

_me arrancaba con él"_

_Durante unos momentos se hizo un silencio, después se escuchó un aplauso y algunos vítores. Akane se giró y le miró entre confusa y aturdida._

_- Bien recitado, con bastante corazón. Ahora tú Akane. Respóndele._

_- ¿Qué le respondo?_

_- Recita cualquier otra cosa._

_- Pero yo no sé nada que sea de respuesta a eso._

_- Pues lo que sea. Venga, aunque no tenga nada que ver. Vamos. Y pon tanta pasión como él-_

_Akane miró fíjamente a Shikamaru En fin, diría lo único que sabía.._

_- "Sabe si alguna vez tus labios rojos,_

_quema invisible atmósfera abrasada…"_

_Shikamaru sonrió levemente y añadió su voz a la de Akane, recitando los dos al unísono._

_- "…Que el alma que sabe hablar con los ojos,_

_también puede besar con la mirada"_

_De nuevo unos instantes de silencio y el aplauso, a parte del rumor que se extendía diciendo lo bonito que había sido._

_- Kiba – dijo Kakashi – A ver que te hace tanta gracia, sal._

_-¡Eh! – Exclamó Kba – Ese autor lo hemos estudiado, yo se algo._

_- Vamos, Kiba – dijo Kakashi – lúcete._

_Kiba se levantó y se acercó a ellos. Su voz empezó a sonar más chillona y pomposa que nunca._

_- "Por una… una sonrisa… ¿un mar?"_

_Se escucharon risas y comentarios divertidos. Shikamaru se acercó a él y le puso la mano en la barbilla, obligándole a mirarle. Clavó sus ojos en los de Kiba y volvió, con voz dulzona a recitar._

_- "Por una mirada, un mundo._

_Por una sonrisa, un cielo._

_Por un beso…_

_¡Yo no se que te diera por un beso!" Se hace así, Kiba._

_- ¿Pero que haces? – Gritó despavorido Kiba separándose de él – ¡A mí no me toques!_

_Shikamaru le sonrió y se apartó, mirando a Kakashi._

_- ¿Puedo sentarme ya? Esto es muy aburrido._

_- Tened cuidado de éste, chicas – chillaba Kiba – Es un loco que va lanzando besos con la mirada."_

Kiba aún tenía presente las burlas de todo el mundo y lo que es peor, recordaba que se había puesto colorado y se sentía como aturdido ¿Por qué había tenido que hacer una cosa así?

Andaba sin rumbo, dónde sus pasos quisieran llevarle, hasta que se dio cuenta de que había terminado frente a la casa de Shino. Se quedó parado pensando si aquello era cosa del destino o solo de la costumbre. Un hombre, que parecía una copia de Shino pero madura, salía en esos momentos.

- Hombre Kiba – dijo casi sin mostrar ninguna expresión, en eso también se parecía a Shino - ¿Cómo tú por aquí a estas horas?

- Buenos días señor Aburame, estaba paseando a Akamaru.

El perrito ladró y correteó alrededor del hombre.

-¿Shino está despierto?

- Si, todos están despiertos.

- Bien.

- No te entretengas mucho o llegarás tarde al instituto ¡Hasta luego!

- ¡Hasta luego!

La casa de Shino era muy ruidosa, éste tenía muchos hermanos, Kiba no recordaba cuantos, a lo mejor no eran tantos pero como no paraban de moverse por toda la casa y se parecía mucho entre sí a Kiba le parecía decenas.

- Esto parece un hormiguero ¿Eh Akamaru? ¿Akamaru?

Akamaru estaba siendo llevado de mano en mano, le achuchaban, le acariciaban y hasta le tiraban de las orejas y el rabo.

- ¡Eh! ¡Dejadle!... ven Akamaru.

Kiba lo arrancó de unos brazos a pesar de las protestas de los niños.

- ¿Qué sucede Kiba? – preguntó Shino al verle.

- No, nada, solo pasaba por aquí ¿Necesitas ayuda? – A Kiba siempre le daba la impresión de que Shino necesitaba ayuda.

- Está todo controlado.

- No… me parecía. Oye Shino ¿Podemos ir juntos al instituto? Es que… quiero hablar contigo… ¿eh?

- Vale, luego voy a buscarte.

- ¿Luego? ¿Por qué luego?

- ¿Vas a ir al instituto sin cartera y con Akamaru?

- ¡Mierda! Es verdad, vale, ve a buscarme ¿Eh? Vamos Akamaru.

Al salir de su casa, también más temprano de lo habitual, Sumire encontró a Ten-Ten esperándola. Sumire andaba torpemente, después de la caída por las escaleras que le produjo el esguince en el tobillo, le habían puesto una escandalosa venda, era complicado moverse con las muletas y la cartera, ese vendaje le estaba amargando la vida… y aún le quedaban un par de semanas por delante.

- Buenos días Ten-Ten ¡que buena eres por acompañarme!

- Buenos días, anda trae tu cartera.

- Yo sola no podría

- No es nada, a nosotras nos gustan estas cosas de ayudar, venga, vamos despacito.

- ¿Y las demás?

- Pues mira, Jisei y Ryuko vienen por allí, Akane vive más para allá, nos esperará.

Jisei miraba a Ryuko realmente incrédula

- ¿Qué vas a salir con Chouji?

Ryuko asentía con la cabeza.

- Bueno, si no cambia de idea.

- ¿Y como es eso? Ya estás empezando a largar.

- Pero si no es nada

- ¿Te lo ha pedido él?

- No… es que… verás… ayer, cuando terminamos el teatro pues Akane se fue con Sumire, para ayudarla a ponerse al día y como tú te habías largado…

- Hombre, la idea era dejaros a vosotras solas con vuestros "amorcitos" – dijo en tono burlón

- ¡Que graciosa! ¡Pues me quedé yo sola con Chouji y Shikamaru!

- Desde luego – continuaba con su tono de burla – Esta Akane, mira que abandonar a su amado.

- El caso es que Shikamaru también se largó.

- Lógico, no va a quedarse de sujeta-velas. Mira que eres pillina y que calladito te lo tenías, así tienes ese aura tan feliz ¿Qué pasó? ¿Os sellasteis la cita con un besito?

- ¡Ah, Jisei! ¡No me dejas contártelo! Que no es eso, que no es una cita

- ¿Entonces qué es? ¿Una no-cita?

- Mira, vamos a coger a esas dos y ahora os lo cuento.

Apresuraron el paso hasta alcanzar a Sumire y Ten-Ten. Después de saludarse, Jisei continuó con lo que le interesaba.

- A ver Ryuko ¿Cómo te pidió salir Chouji? Desembucha.

- ¿Chouji te ha pedido salir? – casi gritó Ten-Ten

- ¿No me digas? – Exclamó Sumire - ¡Que ilusión! Cuenta, cuenta.

- Que no, que no es eso

- Ya estás tardando en contarlo – añadía impaciente Ten-Ten

- ¿Dónde vais a ir? ¿Qué te vas a poner? – interrogaba Sumire

- Bueno vale – dijo Jisei – Estamos aturdiendo a la chica, va… Ryuko, empieza con el principio y no olvides los detalles.

- A ver, que no es una cita, y mira, no os voy a decir nada hasta que no esté Akane, que si no me va a tocar contarlo… o no, mejor no le digáis nada a Akane.

- ¿Por qué?

- Es que Chouji y yo hemos quedado para, digamos "espiar" a Akane y Sasuke

- ¿Espiarlos? – Interrumpió Ten-Ten - ¡Que rastreros! ¡Me encanta!

- ¡Que buena idea! – Exclamó Sumire – Yo también quiero espiarles.

- ¿Y como se os ha ocurrido esa idea de peón caminero?

- Es que yo no quiero que salgan, me angustio mucho solo de pensarlo y se lo dije a Chouji.

- O sea, que tuvisteis conversaciones íntimas y personales ¿eh? – inquirió Jisei.

- Bueno, me dijo que si supiéramos donde van a ir pues…

- Es la excusa más tonta que he visto en mi vida para pedir una cita a una chica – comentó Jisei

- Pero funciona Jisei – añadió Ten-Ten – será una tontería pero funciona

- Claro – habló Sumire – Y como no es una "cita, cita" dijiste que sí y de paso cotilleas a ver que pasa con Sasuke y Akane ¿no?

- El lo hizo para ver si así me sentía mejor, más tranquila

- Que sí – decía Jisei – para tranquilizarte, lo que tú digas

- Hombre – añadía Ten-Ten – el chico es amable… o un cotilla.

- Pues aunque sea para "vigilar" a Akane – intervenía Jisei – es una cita, no formal, pero una cita es quedar con un chico y tú has quedado con Chouji y eso es una cita.

- De momento no le digáis nada a Akane, va a pensar que estoy loca y me muero por saber lo que hace con Sasuke. Yo se lo digo luego, a mi aire.

- Si, si, díselo tú, a ver como le explicas que quieres espiarla – dijo Jisei – Mira, allí está esperándonos.

Las cuatro chicas se acercaron a Akane entre risitas y cuchicheos. Las cinco emprendieron, despacio, el camino al instituto.

- ¡Maldito Shikamaru! – continuaba gruñendo Kiba – Por su culpa he dormido fatal.

Shino le miraba sin demostrar ninguna expresión.

- Me he pasado la noche soñando que me perseguía diciéndome poesías y lanzándose besos, creo que le odio

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Le lanzaba besos a alguna chica? ¿Hinata?… ¿Ten-Ten quizás?

- No, no me escuchas, me los lanzaba a mí ¡a mí! No me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza…

- No creo que a Shikamaru le interese lanzarte besos precisamente a ti.

- Ha sido horrible, he tenido unas pesadillas espantosas pero ¿De qué va este tío? Oye Shino, tú que eres mi amigo ¿tengo yo pinta de que me guste que un tío me diga poesías? ¡Ah! ¿Le gustaré a Shikamaru? A lo mejor es culpa mía por ser simpático, a lo mejor es que ha pensado que me gusta.

- Kiba, tranquilízate, tú no le gustas a Shikamaru.

- ¿Tu crees? ¿Y si se ha enamorado de mí? ¿Y si siempre le he gustado y lo ha mantenido en secreto pero ayer creyó que yo… y ya no pudo mas y…?

- Estás muy acelerado. Créeme, tú no eres del tipo que le gusta.

- ¿No? ¿Y por qué no? ¿No soy lo suficientemente guapo para él?

- Verás, no quiero ofenderte pero te faltan algunas cualidades y te sobran otras.

- Oye que yo soy todo un hombre, a mi los tíos no me van ¿Debería hablar con él? Las cosas hay que dejarlas claras cuanto antes.

- No creo que haya nada que aclarar, cachorro loco.

- Pero, o sea que a mi me cae bien pero como amigo, solo como amigo.

- Por casualidad ¿Estás insinuando que Shikamaru es homosexual?

- ¡Pero tú viste como me miraba!

- No te miraba a ti.

- ¿Qué no? Me cogió de la barbilla y me miró directamente a los ojos, profundamente, ahora me siento sucio y mancillado.

- Ni siquiera sabes lo que es esa palabra.

- Pero me miraba a mí.

- Pero pensaba en otra persona.

- ¿Y tú como lo sabes?

- Porque a Shikamaru no le van los tíos y menos los escandalosos como tú.

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes? Va mucho con Chouji.

- ¿Tú te imaginas a esos dos…?

Kiba se paró y se llevó una mano al mentón. Puso cara de estar pensando, frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos apretándolos fuertemente.

- Ten cuidado, no te hagas daño. Déjalo ya, créeme, Shikamaru no está interesado en ti.

Una vez que habían llegado al instituto, las cinco chicas miraban aquellas escaleras como al peor enemigo del mundo.

- ¿No me digas que ahora hay que subir esto? – dijo Ten-Ten

- Necesitamos un voluntario – Akane echó un vistazo alrededor, justo entraba su voluntario - ¡Eh, Sai, Sai!

Sai se acercó a ellas, como siempre con su extraña sonrisa.

- ¿Qué tal Sai? – preguntó Akane con cierto tono malicioso.

- Bien, gracias ¿y vosotras?

- Bueno, no estamos mal, es que tenemos un problema, a ver si tu nos puedes ayudar

- Claro

- Verás, Sumire, ya lo ves, pobrecilla, está con muletas y claro, le cuesta subir las escaleras y nosotras querríamos subirla en brazos pero… claro, tendríamos que ser dos para…

Sai soltó su cartera y antes de que ninguna pudiese reaccionar ya había cargado a Sumire a su espalda. Ésta dio un pequeño gritito de asombro.

- Vamos – dijo el chico sin dejar de sonreír.

Akane recogió la cartera del chico.

- ¡Manipuladora! – susurraba Ten-Ten

- Pero si el chico está encantado, mírale que energía

- Eres mala – añadía Jisei

- Si son tontos no es mi culpa, hay que saber aprovechar lo que la naturaleza nos ofrece. Y mañana… estoy pensando ¿Kankuro no tiene moto?

- Miedo me das – decía Ten-Ten

Al entrar en clase ya habían llegado la mayoría de sus compañeros, entre ellos. Chouji y Shikamaru que, apartado del grupo hablaba con Ino.

Sai dejó que Sumire se bajara de su espalda.

- Muchas gracias Sai, ers muy amable y yo estoy muy apurada

- Ha sido un placer – contestó el chico sonriendo

- ¡Eh, eh, eh! – se acercó Kankuro haciendo aspavientos - ¿Qué pasa aquí?

- Sai me ha ayudado a subir las escaleras, es muy amable.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho a mi? Yo también soy amable

- Será porque no te hemos visto – contestó Jisei

- Tranquilo Kankuro – intervino Akane – Para ti tengo otro trabajito que te va a encantar.

Shikamaru fruncía el ceño mientras Ino, con gesto mimoso, se acercaba a él

- Vamos Shika ¿tanto te cuesta?

- Te repito que no y no me sobes más… ¡no es no!

- Sabes que no te voy a poner en un apuro

- ¿Qué no? ¿Sabes el daño que te está haciendo eso?

- No me está haciendo daño, al contrario, no sabes lo que me ayuda, no sé por qué te pones tan tonto, es solo un favor, Shika, por dios, sabes que te lo voy a pagar, no te pido que las robes, somos amigos ¡no me puedo creer que no seas capaz de hacerme ese favor!

- Ino, estás perdiendo el control de todo esto y ya sabes lo que te puede pasar. Ino, por favor, por favor – Shikamaru la miraba suplicante – Recapacita, ahora estás bien.

- ¡No estoy bien! ¡Tú no sabes lo que estoy pasando! Shikamaru, por favor, tú no me puedes fallar.

- ¡No! – Contestó tajante – No voy a ser tu cómplice.

- Si tú no me las consigues las compraré por internet y entonces si que no estaré segura de la mierda que me vendan.

- Ino, no me amenaces.

- Tu verás, piénsalo, pero lo necesito ya.

Ino se marchó bastante enfadado. Sahikamaru resopló y se dirigió a su asiento.

- Mendokusei – susurraba – ¡Mujeres!

Antes de sentarse se encontró con Shino, parado detante de él.

- Vengo huyendo del cachorro loco – dijo – Y es por tu culpa.

- ¿Por mi culpa?

- Es un pesado. Ahí está, tratando de demostrar al mundo que es un macho, machote. Tienes que hacer algo.

Shikamaru volvió a fruncir el ceño.

- Ayer le recitaste un poema ¿lo recuerdas? Ahora piensa que te gusta.

Todos los que estaban alrededor y lo oyeron se echaron a reír, sobretodo Jisei y Chouji.

- Mendokusei… No era para él… bah, está loco.

- Pues está convencido de que eres un depravado que va detrás de chicos y chicas.

- Como tenías pocas – comentó Akane – te parió la abuela.

- No, si ya le noté yo algo azorado – dijo Jisei mientras continuaba riéndose – A lo mejor es que le gustó el poema.

- Dice que ha pasado toda la noche soñando contigo, le has traumatizado.

- ¡Maldito Kiba! Vale, a ver si luego hablo con él.

- Será si consigues acercarte a él.

- ¡Menudo rollo!

- ¿Qué le vas a decir – intervino Jisei – que es un amor platónico e imposible?

- Lo mejor será – propuso Akane – que le diga que le gusta una chica… así tu hombría también quedará a salvo.

- ¡Claro! – Exclamó Sumire – Dile que pensabas en esa chica, que expresabas lo que sientes por ella dentro de tu corazón pero no te atreves a decirle.

- Que bonito te ha quedado – decía Ryuko

- Es que veo muchas películas románticas.

- ¡Madre mía! – suspiró Shikamaru

- Pero tienes que tener cuidado de la chica que dices que te gusta – puntualizó Chouji – Tiene que ser creíble, no puedes decir cualquiera. Si dices Hinata, tiene tendencia a protegerla, o Ten-Ten, quizás sea peor el remedio que la enfermedad.

- Tampoco puedes decir a Ryuko, Kiba pensaría que eres un traidor – repuso Jisei

- Bueno, puede que valore mucho a Shikamaru y le parezca apropiado para Hinata – terció Shino.

- Entonces sería peor, seguro que querría hacer de "celestino" – continuó Chouji – Tío, te veo saliendo con la princesa.

- Bueno – interrumpió Shino – eso sería si Neji le da permiso, ya sabéis como es Neji.

- A no ser que también le parezca bien – dijo Akane – En ese caso, te veo casado con ella. Definitivamente no nombres a Hinata, puedes decir a Jisei.

- Si, claro – habló a mencionada - ¿Cómo va a pensar que se ha enamorado de mí? Anda y no digas sandeces.

- Es posible – continuaba Akane – Tú ten esa opción en cuenta, o puedes decir que quieres reconquistar a Temari o llegar al corazón de Ino

- ¡Bueno, vale ya! Me estáis aburriendo – se quejó Shikamaru – Id a tomarle el pelo a otro.

- Por cierto – comentó Akane – No sabía que te gustaran las poesías.

- No sabes muchas cosas de mí. Las poesías son preciosas, hablan de sentimientos, es como leer en el corazón del poeta.

Akane le miraba asombrada ¿De verdad le gustaban las poesías?

Kiba estuvo todo el día huyendo de Shikamaru, tampoco es que éste pusiera mucho empeño en hablar con él, pensó que aquello era una tontería y que, siendo Kiba como era, pronto lo olvidaría, su mente era muy simple, cualquier suceso nuevo ocuparía todo su cerebro y desterraría los anteriores.

Al terminar las clases, las chicas, alteradas como estaban por la cita de Akane, dijeron que querían estar sin chicos y se apartaron de ellos. Allí quedaron Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino y Kiba. Comenzaron la vuelta a casa en silencio, para Kiba eso era algo insoportable, de cuando en cuando miraba con desconfianza a Shikamaru.

- Bueno – gritó al fin - ¿Es que nadie va a decir nada?

- ¿Tu no tienes nada que decir, Kiba? – habló Shino

- Pues no, no tengo ganas de decir nada…bueno si, que no me gusta que nos hayan dejado las chicas, porque a mí me gustan las chicas, me gustan mucho las chicas.

- ¿Alguna preferencia? – preguntó Chouji

- No, bueno si, que sea una chica, que tenga lo que tienen las chicas, ya me entendéis – miró fijamente a Shikamaru

- ¿Tetas? – repuso éste

- Pues mira sí, entre otras cosas

- Déjalo ya Kiba – dijo Shino

- ¿Por qué? Somos tíos ¿no? Y adolescentes, se supone que tenemos que hablar de eso, de tías y tetas

- Se supone que es lo que hace cualquier adolescente – añadió Chouji divertido.

- Claro que si, tú me entiendes. Dime ¿a ti como te gustan?

- ¿Las tías o sus melones? – inquirió Shikamaru con gesto aburrido

- En general, tío, en general ¿Qué te gusta de una chica, Shikamaru?

- Yo sé que clase de chicas le gustas a Shikamaru – afirmó Chouji

Shikamaru le miró con desconfianza, esperaba que no se le ocurriese decir lo que sospechaba que iba a decir

- Aunque él sea un vago – continuaba Chouji – y un desmotivado, le encantan las chicas pasionales que ponen todo su corazón en lo que hacen.

Shikamaru seguía mirándole, cambiando la desconfianza por asombro, realmente Chouji le conocía muy bien.

- Le gustan las chicas tenaces y hasta cabezotas – seguía su amigo – Para Shikamaru todo es un rollo, por eso le gustan las chicas que toman la iniciativa.

- ¿Cómo Ino? – dijo Kiba

- Que tomen la iniciativa no quiere decir que le manden, Ino es demasiado dominante para él.

- Es la dualidad del yin y el yan – intervino Shino – en el fondo todos lo hacemos, buscamos alguien opuesto a nosotros que a la vez nos complemente.

- Ya… - Kiba movía la cabeza con gesto de no comprender nada – pero yo me refiero a físicamente

- En la vida – continuó Shino – la atracción física no es lo único, aunque es lo primero en lo que te fijas

- Pues eso quiero saber ¿En que os fijáis? ¿En la cara? ¿En el cuerpo? Yo me fijo así, en conjunto

- Vamos, que estén buenas – explicó Shino

- ¿Y que tiene de malo? Soy un chico al que le gustan las tías buenas ¿a vosotros no?

- Tú tienes las hormonas muy revolucionadas – intervino Shikamaru – Pero mira, ya hemos comprendido que eres un chico muy machote al que le gustan las chicas.

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa? ¿Te da miedo decir que te gusta de una chica?

- Empieza tú, dinos quien te gusta.

- A mi me parece que Karin, la amiga de Sasuke está buenísima.

- Creí que Ten-Ten te parecía preciosa – dijo Shino

- Eso no quita para que piensa que Karin está que cruje

- A mi me gusta Ryuko – habló Chouji

- Eso ya lo sabemos, yo digo a que la veas y digas ¡guau!

- Pues eso, Ryuko, yo soy así de simple, además ¿Por qué no puede ser ella?

- No, nada, nada, si Ryuko tiene una cara preciosa ¿Y tú Shino?

- Pues me gustan las piernas de Temari y también me llama la atención Anko, ya se, no digas nada, es una profesora, solo digo que creo que es guapa, no que esté enamorado, no me la líes, cachorro loco.

- Si no digo nada ¿Y tú, Shika?

- Pues… creo que Hinata es muy guapa

- ¡Eh! ¡A Hinata ni tocarla! No estropees la pureza de Hinata con tus sucios pensamientos

- ¡Qué pesado eres! Yo solo te he respondido, como ves, soy muy normal, como el 50% del instituto, pero el que me parezca guapa no quiere decir que me guste.

- Esa poesía que dijiste ayer ¿No pensarías en ella?

- Que problemático eres… no, te lo aseguro

- ¿Y por qué me la dijiste a mi?

- ¡Y yo que sé! Por presumir, me pavoneaba delante de las chicas.

- ¿Quieres saber en quien pensaba? – preguntó Chouji con malicia.

- Chouji… no

- ¿Tú lo sabes? – preguntó Kiba abriendo mucho los ojos.

- El no sabe nada – contestó Shikamaru.

- Claro, pero es un secreto – le ignoró Chouji.

- ¡Chouji!

- Entonces ¿te gusta alguna chica? Pero eso no es nada malo ¿Quién te gusta?

- Todas… me gustan todas.

- Ya, anda dínoslo, somos amigos ¿no? ¿Es que no confías en nosotros? Dilo, prometo no decírselo a nadie.

- No me gusta nadie, son paranoias de Chouji

Chouji se reía. Kiba le obligó a pararse pasando el brazo por sus hombros. Shikamaru siguió andando al lado de Shino. Al instante oyeron las risas de Chouji y Kiba corriendo se situó delante de Shikamaru, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿Te gusta Akane? – gritó.

- Ya veo lo bien que guardas los secretos.

- Pero ¿Te gusta Akane?

- ¿Eso te ha dicho Chouji?

- Pero ¿te gusta o no?

- Quita del medio.

- Le da vergüenza reconocerlo – dijo Chouji.

- Ya hablaré contigo.

- Pero Shika, no hay nada malo en que te guste, la chica está muy bien, tiene una delantera de lujo.

- Nunca he dicho que me gustase

- No – intervenía Chouji – solo está colado por ella.

Shikamaru suspiró, miró a sus amigos de hito en hito, Shino no parecía reaccionar de ninguna manera, Chouji continuaba riéndose y Kiba le miraba expectante con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Esto era ridículo pero era consciente de que cuanto más lo negase menos convencería a ese chico.

- Vale pues si – dijo en voz alta - ¿Qué pasa? Pero por favor, no se lo digas a ella.

Kiba sonreía ahora triunfante y aliviado.

- Claro, por eso dijiste esa poesía, era para ella.

- Lo que tú digas-

- ¿Por qué no quieres que ella lo sepa?

- ¿Te imaginas que se entera de que voy hablando por ahí de ella?

- ¡Ostras! Te mata fijo. Pero… ¿Por qué no le pides salir?

- Tenemos muchas cosas en contra

- ¿Cómo qué?

- Como que me odia, por ejemplo.

- Bueno si, no parece loca por ti, la verdad, lo tienes bastante chungo.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

En un principio, este capítulo se centraba en la conversación entre Chouji y Ryuko, pero al final opté por solo mencionarla de paso para no alargar excesivamente la historia y dejé solo la información de que "iban a salir para espiar a Akane". Quizás en algún momento la recree como parte de un recuerdo.

En el próximo capítulo, por fin, es domingo.

Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer.


	8. Y llegó el domingo y con él la cita

Para los fans de Ino: Por las conclusiones que han sacado en otros sitios debo aclarar que yo no le tengo manía este personaje. Todas las historias personales estan basadas en experiencias cercanas a mi entorno, a Ino le ha tocado una que, por desgracia, es mas habitual de lo debería. La escogí a ella porque me parecía la más apropiada no porque la crea superficial o vanidosa, es más, a lo largo de la historia, a pesar de sus problemas, Ino va a demostrar ser una gran persona.

La escena de las chicas antes de la cita puede que os parezca inncesaria pero os aseguno que no lo es, hay algo que será muy importante.

Dicho esto solo decir que espero que os agrade el capítulo.

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Y llegó el domingo y con él la cita**

No se podía decir cual de las chicas estaba más emocionada. Aprovechando que los padres de Jisei se habían marchado ese fin de semana, Ten-Ten, Akane, Sumire, Ryuko y Jisei decidieron comer juntas el domingo en casa de ésta última. Al verlas llegar y el alboroto que organizaban en la cocina, el hermano de Jisei decidió que lo mejor era desaparecer de allí.

Lo tenían todo planeado, primero comerían hablando de chicos y luego ayudarían a Akane y a Ryuko a arreglarse. Estaban muy alteradas, quizás la única que parecía mantener la calma era Akane. Las más escandalosas eran Ten-Ten y Sumire, Ryuko casi no hablaba, los nervios parecían haberse juntado todos en su intestino, produciéndole unos tremendos retortijones, menos mal que por lo menos Akane no parecía haberse molestado por lo de "espiarla", al contrario, se había reído muchísimo.

- Entonces ¿Has estado chateando con Sasuke? - preguntaba Ten-Ten.

- Un poco.

- ¿Pero ese chico se comunica con los demás? - inquirió Jisei.

- Hombre, algo se comunica, no es que se extienda mucho en sus respuestas...

- Si el año pasado – continuaba Ten-Ten – me dicen que una de nosotras iba a quedar con el Uchiha no me lo hubiera creído, bueno, que todavía no me lo creo.

- Tía, el Uchiha ¡que fuerte! - decía Sumire – yo pensaba que ese chico estaba por encima del mundo.

- Es un chico normal y corriente – intervino Akane – algo separatista, pero normal.

- No, normal no es, es el Uchiha – aclaró Sumire – el más popular del instituto.

- El más popular desde la guardería – enfatizó Ten-Ten..

- Es como una telenovela – habló entusiasmada Sumire – él el chico guapo y rico y tú la chica pobre pero honrada.

- ¡Madre mía! - exclamó Akane – Ahora si que me estás poniendo mala.

- Tranquila – dijo Jisei – son los típicos nervios previos a la cita. Es normal que estés nerviosa piensa que eres la representante de todas las chicas normales que hay en el mundo, en tí se hace realidad el sueño de todas: salir con el más guapo y popular.

- ¡La madre que os parió! Que exageradas sois. Sasuke es guapo pero personalmente creo que hay otros que no le desmerecen nada, como Gaara, Neji, Sasori... Kiba... hay muchos ¿Y tú Ryuko no dices nada?

- No puedo ni hablar, estoy aterrada.

- Pues no creas que nos hemos olvidado de ti – repuso Ten-Ten.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Estáis planeando algo malo? Lo mío no es nada comparado con la cita de Akane de la que parece depender el futuro de la humanidad.

- ¡Uy, que no! - dijo Jisei – lo que pasa es que no queremos ponerte nerviosa.

- ¡Pero si no es una cita de verdad!

- Si, si, ya no sabemos – habló de nuevo Jisei – pero también sabemos que "si" es un cita.

- Una cita es una cita lo mires por donde lo mires – puntualizó Ten-Ten – Has quedado con un chico, eso es una cita.

- Mira Ryuko – Akane la miró fíjamente – Tú se tú misma, como siempre, no te esfuerces en parecer super simpática, ni ingeniosa, ni esas cosas que hacemos para gustar más a un chico. Tu mejor baza es que le gustas como eres, así que se natural, habla cuando quieras decir algo y rie cuando tengas ganas, tienes que actuar como cuando salimos en grupo, igual.

- Ya, pero cuando estoy con él a solas me pongo muy nerviosa ¿Y si piensa que soy una paranoica o algo peor?

- ¿Por qué iba a pensar eso? – dijo extrañada Sumire

- Por lo de espiar a Akane.

- Bueno, en todo caso quizás piense que eres una cotilla – respondió Jisei.

- ¿Pero no fue él quien te lo propuso? – agregó Ten-Ten.

- Si.

- Pues entonces. Será que le gustan las cotillas... o que le da igual – comentó Akane – Sea como sea hoy es un dia importante ¿que te vas a poner?

- Pues he traído mi vestido blanco.

- Muy apropiado, ideal para tí – continuó Akane – tiene un aire romántico, a tí te queda bien, a mi algo así me quedaría como una patada pero a tí te pega.

- Y verás – añadió Ten-Ten – lo guapa que te voy a poner.

- ¿No irás a maquillarme, no?

- Mujer, solo un poco... un toque de luz en tu mirada y brillo en los labios, te lo prometo. Y te voy a peinar... un peinado natural no te asustes, como tú eres.

- ¡Ah! Yo tengo otra cosa – Jisei se levantó y salió.

- ¿Y tú Akane?

- Me arreglaré un poco para no desentonar con el guaperas, claro que donde no hay tampoco se pueden hacer milagros.

- ¿Llevarás las gafas?

- Hombre claro, si me las quito no le veré bien.

- Ya estoy aquí – dijo Jisei regresando, llevaba una caja de madera, la abrió, estaba llena de botecitos pequeños, bolsas que parecían tener pétalos de flores, cajitas y palitos de incienso.

- ¿Qué es éste? – preguntó Sumire - ¿Tus instrumentos de bruja?

- Algo así. Verás – rebuscó enre los botecitos y sacó uno redondo con un tapón rosa – Este es.

- Me da miedo preguntar – dijo Akane.

- ¿Es veneno? – interrogó Sumire

- ¿Una pócima? – añadía Ten-Ten.

- Es un perfume. Un perfume muy especial. Unas gotitas y Chouji se quedará embobado contigo.

- ¡Toma ya! ¡Una pócima de amor! – exclamó Sumire.

- A saber que has echado aquí, a ver trae – dijo Akane quitándoselo de las manos y abriéndolo - ¿Se puede oler?

- Claro, no es una pócima, es un perfume... un perfume que estimula.

- Huele a jazmín – comentaba Akane - ¿Es afrodisíaco? ¿Tu lo has probado?

- Tiene esencia de jazmín entre otras cosas, y no, no lo he probado, no he tenido esa oportunidad ¡Pero que haces, loca! – gritó arrebatándole el frasco.

- Solo me he echado unas gotitas, hija perdona, es que me gusta el jazmín.

- Dios, Akane ¿qué has hecho?

- ¿Es muy caro? – preguntó Sumire.

- No es eso pero... ¿qué va a pasar ahora? ¿y si Sasuke...?

Ten-Ten se acercó al cuello de Akane y olisqueó.

- Huele bien, pero no siento nada.

- ¡Porque tú eres una chica! De verdad, luego no me vengas con responsabilidades ¿eh? Yo no quiero saber nada.

- ¡Que tontería! ¡Cómo si fuera a pasar algo! Anda Ryuko, échate.

- No, déjate, mejor no, mejor algo relajante ¿no tienes?

- Si pero... toma, mejor ponte este... es sándalo, te pega con tu personalidad, además da fortaleza de espíritu... Y tú, desastre, ¡Procura que Sasuke no te huela!

- Claro... como si fuera a ser como en las película ¡Anda ya!

- Pobre Shikamaru – suspiró Ten-Ten.

- ¿A que viene ahora ese? – gritó Akane.

- ¿Es que no te da penilla?

- Ya te dije que la parida esa que te contó Kiba de que yo le gustaba era mentira... mentira... lo dijo para que se callase y dejase de pensar que iba detrás de él... ¿Y pensar que yo misma le dije que le dijera que le gustaba una chica? ¡Ah, que rabia!

- ¿Pero por qué dijo tu nombre – inquirió Sumire – habiendo tantas chicas?

- Porque es subnormal... lo haría para fastidiarme.

- O a lo mejor – intervino Ryuko – le traicionó su subconsciente.

- ¡Le traicionó el loco de tu novio!

- No es mi novio, además, podía haberlo negado, pero no lo hizo y cuando Chouji lo dijo por algo sería, que ellos son muy amigos y se conocen.

- Si, porque es raro y retorcido como tú... Vamos a dejar este tema de una vez.

- Quien se pica... – comenzó a decir Jisei divertida.

- ¿Sabeis lo que os digo? Que sois unas pesadas y que si por una remota, remota casualidad yo le gustase, que se aguante y trague aceite de ricino.

- ¡Qué mala eres!

- Y más que puedo serlo... Ala ¡Se acabó el tema!

Shikamaru estornudó. Chouji le miraba sentado en una silla mientras Ino le peinaba.

- Por ahí se acuerdan de tí – dijo Chouji.

- Me alegra de que os hayais acordado de mí – decía Ino – Ya verás Chouji, con mis consejos vas a estar irresistible, lástima que no puedas perder unos kilos de sopetón porque tú eres un chico guapo...¡Lástima de kilos!

- Déjalo ya, Ino, por favor – se quejó Shikamaru.

- ¿Y a quien se le ha ocurrido la idea?

- Yo solo quería que me asesorases un poco, no hacía falta que vinieras – respondió Chouji.

- Vamos Chouji, no seas tonto... ¿Cómo no iba a venir?

- En realidad todo es culpa de Shikamaru, él me dijo que te preguntara.

- Normal... tienes que dar una buena imagen, es un día importante.

- Claro – añadió Shikamaru – la primera cita es importante, aunque ella esté harta de verte.

- Que no es una cita, no es un cita.

- Da igual, da igual-

- Ya está... un pelo perfecto. Ahora a ver que tienes de ropa ¿Qué te vas a poner?

- Pues no se.

- ¡Ay, los hombres, pero que sosos sois! A ver, venga, saca tus mejores pantalones y camisas que te los convino, de verdad, si no fuera por chicas como yo el mundo sería un desastre.

Chouji hizo lo que Ino le había dicho, sacó varios pantalones, camisas y camisetas, Ino lo escudriñó todo con minuciosidad.

- Toma, pruébate ésto.

Mientras Chouji se iba para cambiarse de ropa y probarse el conjunto escogido por la chica, Shikamaru se levantó, se acercó a la ventana y léntamente encendió un cigarro.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunto Ino – Estás como muy pensativo.

- No... nada.

- Ha sido un detalle muy bonito el que habéis tenido.

- ¿Qué detalle?

- El de hacer que Chouji y Ryuko queden a solas.

Lo malo de improvisar mentiras es que a veces se te olvida lo que has dicho. Shikamaru tuvo que poner sus pensamientos en orden, como no podía decir a Ino que Chouji y Ryuko habían quedado para ir a espiar a Akane y Sasuke, lo había justificado diciendo que entre él y Akane se las había arreglado para liarles y que fueran a hacer unos recados importantes para la obra, por suerte Ino no estaba muy interesada en saber que clase de recados.

- Si, bueno – habló pensado en lo que iba a decir para que fuese convincente . Fue idea de Akane.

-Típico de esa chica, si es que es una lianta, ya decía yo que tardaba demasiado en hacer de celestina.

Shikamaru sonrió _"mira"_ pensó _"cuando Akane se entera ya tendrá una razón más para odiarme"_ porque la chica podría ser muy lianta pero no llegaba a celestina.

Ino se acercó a su amigo.

- ¿Y tú que vas a hacer?

- Nada importante.

- ¿Por qué no sales conmigo? Podríamos jugar a seguirlos.

Shikamaru sintió que el humo del cigarro se le atragantaba y comenzó a toser. Ino a la vez que le palmeaba la espalda, le quitó el cigarro de la mano y lo tiró por la ventana.

- Deja ya el tabaco, hombre ¿No ves que no te hace nada bueno?

Shikamaru seguí tosiendo, pues si, lo que faltaba, Ino y él siguiendo a Chouji y Ryuko que la vez seguían a Akane y Sasuke, esto estaba empezando a resultar absurdo.

- Vale, vale, no me pegues mas ¿No habías quedado con Sakura?

- Pero la aviso y ya está – se agarró melosa al brazo del chico – Venga, ya verás como nos lo pasamos bien.

- Eso no está bien Ino, si has quedado con ella, has quedado con ella.

- Bueno pues vamos los tres. Tú con dos chicas guapas ¡Anda que no ibas a presumir!

- ¿Qué pretendes Ino?

- ¿Es que tienes algo más interesante que hacer que salir con una chica como yo?

- Se lo que pretendes, por muy mimosa que te pongas no vas a conseguir nada.

- ¿Estás seguro? ¿No tengo yo nada que te apetezca a tí?

Shikamaru consiguió zafarse de ella y se sentó de nuevo.

- No empieces Ino, no me vas a liar.

Ino se colocó delante de él y sonriendo se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus rodillas.

- ¿Qué, Shika? ¿Te decides?

- Haz el favor de levantarte.

Ino clavó sus azules ojos en los de su amigo, por un instante el chico estuvo tentado de aceptar la propuesta, al fin y al cabo Ino era algo gritona pero divertida. Sin embargo un par de cosas dentro de él se lo impedía, quizás solo era apatía y pereza después de todo.

- ¡Qué problemática eres!

Ino seguía mirándole fíjamente, sabía de sobra que era algo capaz de poner nervioso a cualquiera.

- Mira Ino, no insistas, sé muy bien tu juego, no voy a conseguirte esas pastillas me ofrezcas lo que me ofrezcas a cambio.

- Pero si son inofensivas, si son de hierbas, si no hacen nada malo.

- Ve a la farmacia y cómpralas tú

- Sabes que tu padre no me las va a vender.

- ¿Y me las va a vender a mi?

- Tu puedes conseguirlas sin comprarlas... por favor... las necesito.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué demonios necesitas esas pastillas? Estás muy bien, no necesitas adelgazar mas.

- ¡Está claro que nunca me entenderás! – Ino se levantó bastante molesta.

- ¡Claro que no te endenderé! Nunca entenderé esa obsesión tuya con adelagazar, te estás haciéndo daño, primero no comes apenas nada y ahora quieres que te consiga esas malditas pastillas ¿Para qué? ¿Qué va a ser lo siguiente que hagas? ¿Dejar de comer definitivamente?

- ¡No soy tonta! ¡Sé muy bien lo que hago! Lo tengo todo controlado, solo son unas pastillias de nada para eliminar líquidos.

- ¿Que líquidos vas a elimirar si no comes? Ino, estas cosas no son buenas, se te van a ir de las manos – Shikamaru se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla – Estás bien así, por favor, déjalo ya.

No podía entenderla, nunca podría entenderla, esa obsesión de Ino por ser la chica perfecta iba a terminar por causarle graves problemas ¿Pero cómo se lo haría entender? Desde luego que las mujeres eran todas muy complicadas y lo que más le preocupaba era que estaba allí, dispuesta a ofrecerle algo que era mejor no imaginar solo porque le consiguiera unas pastillas para... hacer pis ¿A que extremo podría llegar? ¿No se daba cuenta de que todo se le estaba llendo de las manos? Todo era más que problemático, entre ella y su irresponsabilidad y Temari y su relación con vete tú a saber quien, que a saber quien sería para que anduviese con tanto misterio, para no querer que sus hermanos se enterasen y se negaba a presentárselo... la verdad, no podía comprender a que venía tantas dudas que tenía por salir con un chico ¿Que era mayor que ella? Eso era normal, vamos, de toda la vida... ¡Mujeres! ¡Y luego se extrañaban de que se quejase! Entre unas y otras le iban a volver loco.

- He engordado... si sigo así me voy a poner como una vaca... así nunca le gustaré a ningún chico... tu no lo entiendes, quiero tener la imagen perfecta para...

Chouji entró en la habitación.

- ¡Chouji estás divino! – exclamó Ino entusiasmada – Fanástico, fantástico... soy una artista, ¡Ay! ¡Que talento tengo, que talento!

- ¿Estoy más o menos decente?

- Estas genial... Ahora solo queda convencer a éste de que salga conmigo.

- No puedo – se apresuró a decir Chouji – Es que ¿No te acuerdas que todavía tienes que hacer el informe de la obra con Akane?

- Pues... – Shikamaru ordenó rápidamente su cerebro, seguramente Chouji decía eso para ayudarle – Se me había olvidado... ¡mierda!

- ¿Mira que eres desastre! – gruñó Ino – Seguro que lo que querías era escaquearte, pero con Akane no te vale eso, ya sabes como se las gasta.

- Eres muy despistado, Shika

- Lo que es es un vago.

- ¡Eh, chicas! – gritó Sumire asomada a una ventana - ¡Sasuke ya ha llegado!

- ¿Ya? ¡Pero si es muy temprano aún! – exclamó nerviosa Ten-Ten

- Míralo, allí, en la esquina, donde habíais quedado ¿no?

- ¡Que emoción! – decía alterada Ten-Ten – ¡Ha venido! Venga Akane, no le hagas esperar.

- ¡No! – casi gritó Sumire – Tiene que hacerle esperar, las chicas siempre llegan tarde.

- Claro, para que se canse y se vaya ¿no? Ni hablar.

- ¡No me agobieis! Esperaremos a que sea la hora, puede pensar que estoy ansiosa.

- ¡Que guapo está! – exclamaba Sumire - ¡A mi me va a dar algo de los nervios!

- Ni que fueras tú la que sale – comentó Jisei.

- Acuérdate de contarnoslo todo, sobretodo si intenta besarte.

- No creo que se le ocurra, no le gusto tanto. Le pica la curiosidad pero de ahí a...

- Bueno – interumpió Sumire – Tú nos lo cuentas todo.

- Y procura no ser muy encantadora – añadió Jisei . No queremos que se enamore.

- Tranquila, eso no pasará, ni soy Sakura, ni me parezco a ella.

- ¡Y que no te huela!

- ¿Dónde vais a ir al final? – preguntó Sumire.

- Ay, Sumire, no te enteras de nada – contestó Ten-Ten – Primero van a ver una exposición que hay en el centro comercial sobre la historia del periódico... el chico se quiere hacer el interesante y se ha informado de sus aficiones, luego... es una sorpresa.

- Sobretodo no dejes que te huela.

- ¡Pero que pesada que eres! no creo que quiera olerme... En fin ¿Cómo dices que hay que hacer, Jisei? Inspirar y expirar expulsando lo que me turba ¿No?

Sasuke había llegado pronto. Reconocía estar algo intranquilo, no mucho, pero si sentía cierto hormigue en el estómago, quizás porque no podía evitar la sensación de estar engañando a Sakura.

"_Es absurdo"_ pensaba _"Si yo no estoy saliendo con ella, ni somos novios, ni estamos comprometidos, ni es nada mío, solo es una amiga... esto es absurdo ¿no puedo salir con otras personas? ¿no puedo tener más amigos?"_

Unos pasos acercándose en la soledad de la calle le devolvieron a la realidad. Miró en la dirección en la que se oían los pasos y una nueva sensación desconocida comenzó a invadirle desde la punta de sus pies; era algo intenso que relegaba en el olvido la intranquilidad anterior ¿Quien era esa chica? Era Akane, sin duda pero ¿Por qué la veía como a una persona distinta? ¿Quizás por que no llevaba el uniforme? No, ya la había visto antes con ropa de calle. Quizás era que él la miraba de forma diferente, quizás porque ahora no la veía como a cualquier compañera de clase, si no como a una persona. Durante años, Sasuke se había habituado a no ver a las personas que le rodeaban como a tal, salvo muy pocas excepciones, para él nadie tenía importancia, solo importaba él mismo y su sufrimiento; procuraba relacionarse con el menor de número de personas posible y menos aún se implicaba en sus vidas. Ultimamente había empezado a abrirse un poco a los demás, había descubierto que acciones suyas podían repercutir en los demás, que a veces dañaba a personas como Naruto, que solo pretendía ayudarle.

El mundo era muy complejo y lo que más le confundía era descubrir que existían personas como Sakura, era increible como a pesar del desprecio que le mostró, Sakura nunca le abandonó segura de que lo suyo era algo temporal. Fue entonces cuando Sasuke decidió mirar al mundo de otra forma y descubrió a Akane, que cuando, en bromas, le dijo que si salía con ella, él no pudo evitar contestar afirmativamente, aquella chica le resultaba curiosa y quería conocerla mejor. Y ahora estaba allí y por primera vez tenía que intentar ser agradable.

- ¡Hola! ¡Eh, hola! – dijo Akane sacándole de sus cabilaciones

- ¡Hola! Estás... estás... – Sasuke se acercó a ella, no sabía que debía hacer, tampoco que decirle que no sonara falso y preparado, inspiró y un profundo y dulzón olor le embargó - ...fantástica.

- Me he arreglado un poco, quería estar a tono contigo. Ya sé que no soy tan guapa como Sakura pero también pito.

- ¿Qué?

- Que... bah, déjalo ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Hueles... muy bien.

- ¡Anda, el perfume de Jisei! ¿Lo hueles? ¿Tanto huele? ¿Es muy fuerte?

Sasuke no sabía si era por ese olor agrio y dulce a la vez que parecía apoderarse de sus sentidos pero sentía que un gran sofoto iba creciendo en su rostro.

. Esta Jisei tiene potingues muy raros – continuaba hablando Akane, preocupada por si resultaba apestosa.

Sasuke seguía sin hablar. Akane torció los labios _"a ver si va a ser verdad y este perfume tiene efectos secundarios, a lo mejor espanta a los chicos"_

- Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo atractiva que eres.

- Vaya... no se si tomármelo como un cumplido, la verdad.

- No quiero decir que antes no te viera atractiva, siempre he pesando que... pero hoy estás...

- Es por el escote ¿A que sí? Siempre me pasa, ya estoy acostumbrada.

- No, no, no creas que antes no me había dado cuenta... – no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa, se estaba comportando como un tonto, era la primera vez que le pasaba.

- Vale, vale, déjalo, no te esfuerces más.

- Bueno pues... vamos andando ¿no?

- Si, claro.

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? Sasuke estaba acostumbrado a tener chicas enganchadas de su brazo pero ¿Qué esperaba Akane de él? Akane le sonrió y decidió que lo mejor era relajarse, ella ya sabía como era, no finjiría ser de otra forma, disfrutaría del paseo que iniciaban, seguro que iba a ser agradable.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Vale, pues, ya ha empezado la cita, una cita importante en la que Sasuke hablará de lo que siente por Sakura y Naruto, veremos la confusión que siente y descubrirá muchas cosas nuevas. Aparte, también conoceremos algo de Shikamaru.

Tengo que pedir disculpas por las faltas de ortografía (sobretodo en las tildes) No sé porqué no consigo activar la función corrección, he procurado tener mucho cuidado pero...

Espero que os haya entretenido. Gracias por leer.


	9. Cenicienta

Ahora conocernos un poquito del pasado de Shikamaru.

Debo recordar que no hay todavía ninguna pareja establecida, la historia es como la vida, da muchas vueltas. Yo escucho a todo el mundo y tengo en cuenta los consejos que me dan, luego valoro si puedo meter esa propuesta en la historia. De todas formas, dad una oportunidad a las parejas "extrañas" a lo mejor alguna os sorprende.

De momento, esto ya está escrito, espero que os entretenga.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**CENICIENTA**

En la ventana de la casa de Jisei, ésta y sus tres amigas suspiraron.

- Por fin… ahí van – comentó Ten-Ten

- ¡Pero qué guapo estaba Sasuke! – casi gritaba de emocionada que estaba Sumire.

- ¡Ya te digo! – Exclamaba Ten-Ten – Soy yo Akane y me da algo.

- Tenía un aura encantadora.

- Ya estamos con las auras – se quejó Ten-Ten - ¿cómo puede ser una aura encantadora? ¿Qué color es ese?

- No es el color es… bah, no lo vais a entender.

- Yo solo espero que Akane no se encandile – añadió preocupada Ryuko.

- Akane sabe controlar la situación – dijo Ten-Ten – no se pone nerviosa, siempre tiene los pies en la tierra, no se va a dejar encandilar por ese bombón.

- Ya, eso creemos pero es una chica al fin y al cabo – continuaba Ryuko – Y tampoco espero que él se encandile.

- No seas así y dale una oportunidad al chico – intervino Jisei – a lo mejor es una gran persona, no le conocemos.

- ¿Es que Akane ha salido con muchos chicos? – preguntó Sumire.

- Pues no – contestó Jisei – pero vamos, es la que más ha salido de nosotras… la única diría yo

- ¡Eh! – gritó Ten-Ten – que yo una vez salí con Neji

- ¡Ya ves tú! Un día y cuando tenías 12 años, el día de su cumpleaños, que te invitó al cine… toda una hazaña – repuso Jisei

- Yo tampoco he salido con chicos… ¿soy rara? – comentó Sumire

- Seremos raras todas – añadió Jisei – el grupo de las raritas.

- ¿Con cuántos ha salido Akane? – volvió a preguntar Sumire.

- Pues la verdad, no muchos, lo que pasa es que como nosotras no hemos salido nos parece una barbaridad – explicó Ryuko

- Pues mira – continuó Jisei – Que sepamos, primero, como hace dos veranos, salió con Shino… duraron… todo el verano, se pasaron el verano juntitos, iban juntos a todas partes, se cogían de la mano… algo muy tierno… pero lo dejaron, parece ser que les faltaba "chispa" vamos, que solo eran amigos. Luego, el año pasado, volvieron a salir juntos… otra vez… esta vez parecían más enserio… pero duraron menos… que no, que lo suyo no es amor… Entre Shino y Shino, salió con mi hermano

- ¿Con tu hermano? – Gritó Sumire alarmada - ¿El que hemos visto antes? ¡Pero si es muy mayor para ella!

- Mi hermano es un asalta cunas… no, no te asustes, es una exageración mía, solo salieron una semana y no era por amor ni nada de eso, es que estaban solos los dos, ella es muy amiga de mi familia… pero si salió con alguien que no debes recordarle nunca.

- Pero nunca, nunca – recalcó Ten-Ten.

- Si es un secreto, quizás no deberíais contármelo.

- No es un secreto, pero a ella no se lo menciones nunca, ni aunque te mueras de ganas – añadió Ten-Ten

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque salió con Kabuto – respondió Ten-Ten.

- ¡Kabuto! ¿Te refieres a ese chico tan mono de gafas y coletita? A mí me caía genial

- Si – habló de nuevo Jisei – al principio a todas los parecía mono y era educado y nos ayudaba y… nos la pegó pero bien.

- Perro lameculos le llama Akane – añadió Ryuko

- Es un traidor rastrero… lo peor que te puedes encontrar… manipulador… mira, mejor no hablamos más de él – decía Ten-Ten.

- ¿Y salió mucho con él?

- No, pero lo suficiente como para que no quiera ni acordarse – respondió Ryuko

- Lo peor – dijo bastante seria Jisei – es con quien no ha llegado a salir.

Algo se encendió en el cerebro de Ryuko.

- ¿Te refieres a Shikamaru? – preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Jisei miró hacia el suelo.

- ¿Shikamaru no quiso salir con Akane? – Interrogó Sumire - ¿A Akane le gustaba Shikamaru? Claro, por eso le odia tanto.

- En realidad – intervino Ten-Ten – yo tengo mala memoria pero creo recordar que dijo que él se lo había pedido, pero algo pasó y al final no salieron, supongo que se lo pensaría mejor.

- Fue todo muy complicado – habló Jisei suspirando.

- Yo también me he estado preguntando que pasó, recuerdo todo como muy confuso – dijo Ryuko.

- Pero a ver ¿se gustaban o no?

- No llegaron a salir digamos "oficialmente" – explicó Jisei – pero durante un tiempo tuvieron… ¿Cómo lo diría? Como un preludio, unos ensayos, unos preliminares… algo muy intenso. Es una pena que a veces las cosas no salgan bien.

- ¿Tú sabes qué pasó? – preguntó intrigada Ryuko

- No. Lo saben ellos. Yo se parte del asunto, puedo suponer cosas, pero aún así me falta la versión de Shikamaru, que supongo tendrá su versión, lo cual me limita mucho.

- ¡Qué bien hablas Jisei! – Exclamó Sumire – Pero no me entero de nada ¿Por qué no haces un resumen para torpes?

- Si por favor – rogó Ryuko – dinos lo que sepas

- Puff… a ver Sumire ¿Qué crees que tienen en común Shino, Kabuto, Shikamaru y Sasuke?

- No sé… ¿que no hablan mucho?

- Pues no del todo, es su cerebro, son bastante inteligentes, si hay algo que le gusta a Akane son los chicos listos y de entre todos, Shikamaru la tenía tontita, ella lo decía, tú no te acuerdas Ryuko pero solía decir que le encantaba esa mente analítica. No me preguntéis como fue pero bastantes días antes de que nos dijera aquello de "Shikamaru me ha pedido salir"… ¿Lo recuerdas Ryuko?

- Vaya, me quedé el shock, nunca había pensado que Shikamaru hiciera una cosa así.

- Nadie nos lo esperábamos – recalcó Ten-Ten.

- Yo sí, sabía que algo pasaba entre ellos, debieron mantenerlo en secreto, supongo que hasta que consideraron oportuno, no sé por qué, habría que preguntárselo a Akane, pero yo sé que había algo, es que recuerdo que cuando se acercaban en uno al otro sus auras parecían chisporrotear… Bueno, el caso es que dijeron que iban a salir, era un lunes y la cita iba a ser el sábado… pues del lunes al sábado pasaron muchas cosas.

- Si – interrumpió Ryuko – El día antes, el viernes, Akane dijo que al final no salían, de eso me acuerdo, pero ella parecía normal.

- Ya, del lunes al viernes el aura de Akane fue oscureciéndose poco a poco, pero Shikamaru parecía seguir igual. Yo me quedé muy preocupada, así que el sábado la llamé, pero no me contestaba, tuve un mal presentimiento, ya sabéis como soy, llamé a Shino y le pedí que me ayudara a encontrarla.

- ¿Por qué a Shino? – Preguntó Ryuko - ¿Por qué no a mí?

- Pues porque cuando Akane nos había ocultado la verdad sería por no algo, eso pensé y… bueno, tú dile a un chico que cree estar enamorado de una chica que la busque, que ésta está en apuros y necesita un amigo y ya verás como la busca hasta debajo de las piedras y la encuentra.

- ¿Shino estaba enamorado de Akane? – interrumpió Sumire

- Eso creía él, pero vamos, esa es otra historia que os contaré otro día, en fin, al grano: Shino me llamó dos veces, la primera para decirme que la había encontrado y que no me preocupara y la segunda para que sí me preocupara y fuera con ellos.

- ¿Y qué pasaba? – Ten-Ten no podía más de la intriga.

- No sé lo que pasó pero cuando llegué encontré a Akane… llorando, hacía mucho que no veía llorar a Akane, así que me impresioné… estaba tan desconsolada y a la vez tan rabiosa…

- ¿Pero por qué no me dijo nada? – Ryuko no podía creer lo que oía.

- Son cosas suyas. Estaba muy dolida con Shikamaru ¿Por qué? Pues no lo sé, pero estaba fatal, llena de rabia y de rencor, recuerdo que decía _"si ha sido culpa mía, tonta, tonta, no se puede ser más tonta, imbécil, alelada"_ Y en esto, llegó Shikamaru… fue una situación muy tensa, la verdad es que ni hablaron – Jisei hizo una pausa como reviviendo en su mente todo lo sucedido – Shino agarró a Akane y se la llevó de allí, pero Shikamaru dijo – Jisei tomó aire, parecía que aquel recuerdo le afectaba – _"por favor, no impliques a Ryuko, ni ella, ni Chouji tienen culpa de nada, ellos no tienen nada que ver"_, Akane se paró, le miró y respondió _"en lo que a mí concierne, esto no ha pasado nunca, tú y yo nunca hemos tenido nada"_

- No entiendo ¿Por qué dijo eso Shikamaru?

- Supongo que sabía que tú te pondrías del lado de Akane y Chouji del suyo y me imagino que pensó que no teníais por qué sufrir los "daños colaterales" y Akane… ya sabes lo cabezota que es, si dijo que para ella no había pasado nada es que no iba a hablar nunca del tema… como si no hubiese pasado de verdad. Pero tampoco es un secreto, no es que ella quisiera ocultarlo, solo que es algunas heridas es mejor dejarlas cicatrizar antes de recordarlas. No le gusta hablar del tema, no le gusta recordarlo, no os esforcéis en interrogarla porque es muy cabezota y no contará mucho, ya sabéis es que "no pasó".

- ¿Y se lo ha guardado dentro todo este tiempo? – dijo Ten-Ten

- No creo, estoy segura de que Shino sabe muchas cosas, además, bueno, ya sabéis la tirria que le tiene a Shikamaru ¿no? Es muy rencorosa, no olvida nada, no perdona, creo que es capaz de estar resentida toda la vida, aunque no lo lleva mal del todo, ha conseguido odiarle pero seguir siendo amigos

- Vaya, vaya – comentó Ten-Ten - ¿No será por eso que no se fía de ningún chico y dice que no se va a enamorar hasta que no sea madura?

- Pues va a ser que sí. Pero no os equivoquéis, esta historia, como todas, tiene dos versiones, no conocemos la de Shikamaru pero Akane no fue la única en pasarlo mal, pasase lo que pasase, Shikamaru estaba tan desilusionado y dolido como ella y estuvo mucho tiempo bastante confuso y aunque es un chico que esconde muy bien sus sentimientos a mí no me engañó, se volvió cínico y mezquino.

- ¿Mezquino Shikamaru? – Se extrañó Sumire – Pero si es amable y considerado.

- Sumire, él es amable. Tú le recuerdas amable y ahora le has vuelto a ver amable. Es que Ten-Ten estaba en otra clase y no le trataba demasiado y Ryuko solo tenía ojos para Chouji, pero Shikamaru se volvió muy mezquino… por suerte es inteligente, se dio cuenta y recapacitó, y volvió a ser el chico desmotivado y monótono de siempre y, esto es importante, empezó a fumar, supongo que es su forma de superar su frustración, ella grita y lanza cosas, él, fuma.

Ryuko no podía creer lo que oía ¿Cómo podía conocer tan poco a su amiga?

- Pobre Akane – se lamentaba – Debió pasarlo mal y yo no me di cuenta de nada ¿Por qué nunca me entero de nada?

- Piensa en lo que siempre dice "lo que no me mata, me hace más fuerte" Venga… ¡Ahhh!

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Ay por dios! – Jisei corrió a la ventana - ¡Ahí está Chouji! Venga, vamos, no le hagas esperar más.

- ¡Madre mía! ¡Madre mía! – Gritaba Sumire – Corre Ryuko y ya sabes… ¡suerte!

- ¡Suerte Ryuko! – gritó también Ten-Ten

Ryuko llegó corriendo donde estaba Chouji esperándola.

- Chouji ¿Llego muy tarde?

- Ryuko… no, llegas a tiempo

- Lo siento – la chica trató de tomar aliento – Me entretuve más de la cuenta y no me fijé en la hora.

- Bueno, la espera ha merecido la pena… estás preciosa.

Ryuko se sonrojó levemente.

- Tú también estás muy bien.

- Tendrás que darle las gracias a Ino, ella me aconsejó – no sabía porqué pero tenía la sensación de haber metido la pata – Es que es muy cotilla y se mete en todas partes.

- Ya, bueno, vamos andando o no les pillaremos.

- Claro ¿Vino no? Me alegro… no es que me alegre de alégrame es que si no hubiese venido pues tú y yo… quiero decir que no tendríamos a quien espirar y a lo mejor pues cambiabas de planes y… creo que estoy quedando en ridículo.

- Eres muy gracioso.

- Perdona pero ¿Te pasa algo? Te noto algo apenada ¿No será por ir conmigo?

- No. No – Ryuko se mordió el labio pensando si debería contárselo a su amigo – Es que he estado hablando con Jisei y… ¿Te acuerdas lo que hablamos cuando nos quedamos solos? Lo de Akane y Shikamaru…

- Ajá ¿Pasó algo, verdad? Yo le pregunté el otro día, reconozco que últimamente le pico demasiado, fui yo el que le dijo a Kiba que le gustaba Akane, no sé cómo no me partió la boca… bueno, que el otro día le pregunté qué había pasado entre ellos y por qué no llegaron a salir.

- ¿Y?

- No me contestó, simplemente me miró fijamente y luego sacó un cigarro, lo encendió y se puso a mirar las nubes. Pero dijo algo entre dientes, muy bajito y no pude oírle pero era algo de "no sé qué es un asco". Le dije que qué había dicho, que no le oí y dijo "las mujeres son muy problemáticas" pero te juro que no fue eso lo que dijo al principio.

- O sea que tampoco te ha contado nada.

- Eso no me extraña, él habla poco de sus cosas ¿Jisei sabe lo que pasó?

- No del todo, creo que, como es tan intuitiva, sabe bastante del asunto, pero tampoco quiere hablar más de la cuenta, lo que me da rabia es lo torpe que soy y no haberme dado cuenta de nada ¡pero si lo tenía delante de los ojos! Que mala amiga soy, torpe y egoísta, solo sé pensar en mí y en mis tonterías.

- No digas eso, yo no creo que seas una mala amiga. Venga, olvida esa tontería ¿qué te ha dicho Jisei?

Ryuko fue relatando todo lo que Jisei le había contado.

- Yo creo – sentenciaba Chouji – Que esos dos tienen un asunto pendiente, algo que no han hablado, porque si hubieran hablado seguramente lo habrían aclarado todo. No puede ser que Shikamaru hiciese daño adrede a Akane, no me lo puedo creer, eso es un malentendido, fijo.

- Sobre todo porque Jisei asegura que hubo algo entre ellos. Oye ¿Tú recuerdas cuando empezó a fumar Shikamaru? Porque Jisei sostiene la teoría de que empezó a fumar entonces, porque estaba frustrado.

- Pues puede ser, porque solo fuma cuando está intranquilo o algo le preocupa. Ahora que lo dices, el día que le vi fumar por primera vez pensé que estaba volviéndose tonto, él siempre se ha metido con Asuma-sensei por fumar… mira que ahora todo tiene sentido… él estaba en nuestro banco de siempre, en el parque y yo me reí porque tosía bastante, recuerdo que le dije _"¡que te vas a morir! ¿Qué quieres demostrar?"_ El no me miraba, entonces me fijé en él y vi que tenía los ojos enrojecidos, se dio cuenta, me miró de reojo y dijo _"maldito tabaco, el humo se mete en los ojos, lo odio"_ y yo seguí burlándome de él por lo patético que parecía ¿Sabes? Ahora pienso que quizás no era por el humo después de todo…

Ryuko guardó silencio ¿realmente había algo entre esos dos? Sabía de sobra que Akane no creía en enamoramientos, siempre decía que enamorarse era una reacción química temporal que se producía en el cerebro, que te gustase tanto un chico como para volverte idiota no tenía nada que ver con el amor de verdad y menos a su edad, pero entonces, si no estaba enamorada ¿Qué lo dolió tanto? ¿Qué es lo que niega que pasase?

Tan absorta iba en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que Chouji la había cogido de la mano. Lo más curioso es que éste tampoco era consciente de ese hecho, había sido un acto reflejo, intentando quizás darle ánimos o demostrarle su apoyo.

Akane miraba todo con gran atención, Sasuke la miraba a ella, le hacía gracia ver el interés que demostraba.

- Sabía que te interesaba esto el periódico – comentó – pero no imaginaba que tanto.

- Me fascina, yo quiero ser periodista ¿sabes? Y viajar por el mundo allí donde esté pasando algo importante y poder contarlo. Acertaste de lleno con la idea de venir aquí.

- Como perteneces al periódico del instituto se me ocurrió que quizás te gustaría. De todas formas te he estado observando. En la sala de proyecciones ponen un pequeño documental, es muy corto ¿Pasamos?

- Vale… ¿Me has estado observando?

- Claro ¿Por qué crees que antes he comprado esto? – Sasuke levantó una bolsita repleta de bombones y chocolatinas que, por cierto, Akane no paraba de mirar de reojo desde que la había comprado y se preguntaba para qué lo habría hecho si no la abría y además no tenía pinta de gustarle los dulces – Toma, son para ti, quería saber si aguantarías sin preguntarme, se que te encanta el chocolate.

- Pues mira, no te voy a decir que no.

Akane abrió la bolsa y sacó una chocolatina, le quitó el papel que la cubría y se la llevó a la boca, al paladearla hizo un gesto que evidenciaba lo mucho que le gustaba.

- Hummm… es una delicia ¿Quieres? Esto es una maravilla.

Sasuke la miraba detenidamente.

- ¿Siempre disfrutas tanto cuando comes algo que te gusta?

- Claro, cuando algo te gusta hay que disfrutarlo ¿no? No sabes lo que has hecho Sasuke Uchiha, darme chocolate es mi perdición, me vuelvo loca.

- ¿Te vuelves loca? – decía consternado mientras veía como lentamente desenvolvía un bombón, lo llevaba a sus labios y le daba pequeños lametazos antes de introducirlo en su boca y paladearlo inclinando la cabeza hacia tras cerrando los ojos… realmente esa chica era todo un espectáculo comiendo bombones.

Chouji estaba tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos como Ryuko. No le extrañaba que Shikamaru no le contase nada, él era perezoso para todo, hasta para hablar de su vida y sus problemas y menos aún alardeaba de sus relaciones con las chicas, era un chico tranquilo que dejaba pasar la vida relajadamente. Así, en silencio llegaron al lugar donde sabían habían ido Akane y Sasuke. Fue entonces cuando Chouji al ver tan pensativa a su amiga, apretó ligeramente su mano en un nuevo gesto de transmitir tranquilidad, Ryuko sintió la presión en su mano y el corazón se le sobresaltó ¿Cuándo le había cogido la mano? Miró al chico que sonreía tiernamente _"Ryuko, tranquilízate, a ver, que solo estáis cogidos de la mano, que no tiene la menor importancia… pero ¿Por qué yo también se la tengo cogida? ¿Habré sido yo la que se la ha cogido sin darme cuenta? Dios mío ¿Y si no soy dueña de mis actos? A ver… deja ya de fliparte, sea lo que sea, ahora necesitas tu mano, tú con naturalidad, suelta la tuya y seguro que… ¡Ah! ¡No me suelta! ¿Qué hago? ¡Por favor, que situación tan ridícula!"_

- Bueno… se supone que están aquí ¿No? ¿Entramos?

Por suerte Chouji pareció leer en la mente de Ryuko y rápidamente soltó su mano.

- Lo siento, no sé lo que me ha pasado, por favor, no pienses mal de mí.

"_Vaya por dios" _pensó la chica _"Debemos ser la pareja más pava en kilómetros"_

Sasuke y Akane salían de ver la proyección. Akane se disponía a comer otro bombón.

- Se te picarán los dientes.

- Y la culpa será tuya por comprar tantos bombones. Vas a tener que pagarme el dentista. Lo siento pero cuando empiezo a comer chocolate cada vez necesito más y más, no lo puedo evitar, es superior a mí… Mira allí… ¡son Chouji y Ryuko! – dijo con sorpresa como si un supiese que se los iba a encontrar.

- Es verdad ¿Están saliendo?

- No, que va, lo que pasa es que se han quedado solos, todo el mundo tenía cosas que hacer… no, si esto ya lo suponía yo.

- ¿Qué iban a venir precisamente aquí? ¿Tú les has dicho que veníamos?

- Hombre Sasuke piensa que Chouji está colado por Ryuko, el pobre habrá pensado… ¡Yo que sé!… ¿Qué hago justificando sus actos?

- Ya

- No seas así, piensa que tú eres Sasuke Uchiha, todo un personaje en el instituto.

- Solo soy un chico normal.

- Si, ya, normal. Vamos no te hagas el modesto, eres súper popular, vas con el grupo de los "guapos"

- ¿Los guapos?

- Si, la gente guapa, ya sabes, los populares… Además eres inteligente, aplicado, sacas buenas notas, eres bueno en deportes, en artes, eres el capitán del equipo de futbol y no solo eso, también el de tenis, tienes un club de fans y tu familia en distinguida, eres guapo y con un aire "cool" e interesante que te hace muy sexy… tio eres un asco, eres perfecto.

- Tal y como lo dices parezco un bicho de laboratorio.

- Y yo pertenezco al grupo de los mediocres… no somos populares, somos… normales. Mira, yo ahora me siento como la Cenicienta en el baile del príncipe, es normal que mis amigas también se alteren un poco, es que eres el Uchiha. Bueno, lo siento, me estoy pasando, siento si te he ofendido, no quería tratarte como a un trofeo, lo siento.

- Tranquila, si no me ofendo, estoy acostumbrado a que la gente espere eso de mí, que sea perfecto

- ¿Y eres feliz? Perdona, perdona, es que ha salido mi parte cotilla, perdona.

Sasuke sonrió levemente.

- Llámalos.

Akane le miró desconfiada.

- Diles que nos acompañen, son tus amigos, es tu baile Cenicienta.

Akane le seguía mirando detenidamente.

- Yo quiero estar contigo – continuó el chico – Quiero conocerte, me da igual que haya más gente o no, son tus amigos y por tanto, parte de ti, diles que se acerquen, bueno, si te apetece.

- Les voy a llamar, pero solo para avergonzarles… es muy divertido, seguro que no se lo esperan – rió de forma maliciosa mientras levantaba una mano segura de que la verían.

- Espera, quiero decirte otra cosa: tú no eres para nada mediocre y me encantaría formar parte de tu grupo "no popular" de amigos.

Akane le sonrió abiertamente.

- Ahora vengo.

La observó acercarse a sus amigos, esto parecían sorprendidos y, tal y como había dicho, avergonzados. Les vio mirarle y les hizo un gesto con la mano. Después de un rato, por fin, estos siguieron a Akane hasta donde estaba.

- Ya les traigo, no querían venir.

- Hombre, no queremos molestar – dijo Chouji

- Que tontería, ¿Qué tal Chouji? – Sasuke le ofreció su mano y Chouji algo confuso se la estrechó.

- Bien, es que nos hemos quedado solos y… fíjate qué casualidad

- Ya veo. Ryuko te ves radiante, estás muy guapa, deberías ir así al instituto.

- Gracias – dijo extrañada ante el halago.

- ¿Queréis un bombón? – ofreció Akane mostrando su botín de chocolate

- Hombre, eso ni se pregunta – dijo Chouji

- Akane ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó algo secamente Ryuko

- ¿No lo ves? Chocolate

- Akane ¿Qué hemos hablado del chocolate?

- No se seas quisquillosa – Akane se comió otra chocolatina paladeándola lentamente - ¡Pero qué bueno está!

- Akane por favor – gruñía entre dientes Ryuko - ¡Compórtate!

Al ver que Akane se llevaba los dedos a la boca le dio un manotazo.

- ¡No te chupes los dedos! ¡Ni se te ocurra!

Akane miró de reojo a Sasuke que la observaba entre curioso y asombrado.

- Dame un pañuelo, anda Ryu.

- Toma… esto ha sido una mala idea, lo sabía, anda, dame un bombón… ¡A tomar viento la dieta!

- Akane – dijo Chouji – creo que será mejor que Ryuko te guarde los bombones y te de algunos de vez en cuando, ya sabes cómo de descontrolas cuando comes muchos.

- No, ya los guardo yo… prometo no comer más hasta… más tarde… de verdad. Ya te he dicho – miró a Sasuke – que me vuelvo loca.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Tenía que hacer que fuera Jisei quien contase algo del pasado entre Shikamaru y Akane, porque si lo hacía Shikamaru solo expondría su punto de vista (esto lo hará más adelante) y Akane no podía, sería aún menos objetiva (es muy cabezota y rencorosa). Espero que más o menos se haya captado algo.

En fin, muchas gracias por leer.


	10. Las mujeres son muy problemáticas

Puse un capítulo para decir que dividía las historias según sus protagonistas pero parece ser que hay quien quiere seguir la trama original. No se lo que haré, de momento pongo otro capítulo y ya lo pensaré.

Y mientras Sasuke y Akane se han reunido con Chouji y Ryuko, por supuesto sus amigas no iban a quedarse sin hacer nada. Ellas tienen sus propios planes.

...

**Las mujeres son muy problemáticas**

Shino caminaba con parsimonia hacia el lugar donde había quedado, no parecía demasiado entusiasmado, claro que, Shino siempre tenía el mismo gesto: ninguno. Alzó la mirada y vio a Shikamaru sentado frente a una pequeña mesa, bueno, más bien recostado, fumaba monótonamente y su mirada parecía perderse siguiendo el humo. Se acercó a él.

- Has llegado pronto – le dijo.

Shikamaru alzó la vista.

- No tenía otra cosa que hacer.

Shino movió una de las sillas y se sentó. Un camarero se le acercó y pidió un refresco.

- Hemos quedado en un sitio muy extraño – volvió a decir.

- Lo extraño es que hayamos quedado.

- Desde aquí se ve perfectamente la entrada a la exposición, que casualidad ¿no?

Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua.

- No me seas pejiguero, fuiste tú quien lo dijo.

- Ya. Pensé que querrías ver como salían… me refiero a Chouji y Ryuko, sé que estás intrigado.

- ¿Sabes otra cosa? Para ser un chico tan silencioso a veces eres muy mordaz.

- Verás, es que como no hablo, tengo tiempo de pensar.

- ¿Y has pensado que somos dos chicos jóvenes que están pasado la tarde de un domingo solos en una terraza, aburridos y tratando de curiosear la vida de los demás?

- Dicho así suena fatal.

- Somos unos perdedores, chaval.

- Supuse que estarías solo por eso te lo propuse, al fin y al cabo no eres mala compañía.

- Yo podía haberme ido con Ino, ella me lo propuso.

- ¿Y por qué no lo has hecho?

- Francamente, ahora no lo sé, ella es más atractiva que tú. Creo que Akane tiene razón y soy un pusilánime después de todo.

- Por eso estás perdiendo punto en la competición.

Shikamaru arqueó una ceja, este Shino y su manía de hablar con acertijos le intrigaba.

- Te recuerdo – añadió Shino – que no hay premio para el segundo.

Shikamaru se incorporó y apoyó los codos en la mesa, le peor de Shino es que no se le podía mirar a los ojos, en fin, diría lo primero que pensó al oír eso, a lo mejor así se enteraba de lo que hablaba.

- Ya perdí una vez el primer premio ¿recuerdas? Me lo quitaste tú.

- Eso fue porque quizás te interesaban más los premios "de consolación".

- Creo que mejor será no seguir por ese camino. Y dime ¿Por qué hemos quedado precisamente aquí? ¿Te pone ver a Akane con otro chico?

- Lo que pasa es que las chicas van a venir por aquí.

- ¿Qué chicas?

- Jisei, Ten-Ten y Sumire, deben estar a punto de llegar ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que no van a poder con la curiosidad de venir a echar un vistazo?

- Y digo yo ¿Por qué no has quedado con ellas desde el principio?

- ¡Qué poco conoces a las chicas! A ellas les gusta hacer sus trapicheos a solas.

- ¡Ahg! – Volvió a recostarse - ¿Y por qué me has llamado? ¿Para no quedarte a solas con ellas?

- No, eso me da igual es por… mira, precisamente ahí vienen.

Shino se levantó, las chicas le vieron sin problemas y se dirigieron a su lado.

- ¿Pero qué hacéis aquí, chicos? – habló muy alegre Sumire.

- Uy, uy, uy, Shino y Shikamaru los dos solitos tomando unas copas – dijo maliciosa Ten-Ten - ¿Hay que pensar mal?

- Que casualidad encontrarnos ¿no? – Comentó Sumire sentándose pesadamente y soltando las muletas – Malditas muletas, creí que no llegábamos ¿No habrán salido ya, no?

- No es casualidad – dijo Jisei – es que son tan cotillas como nosotros, solo que no lo reconocen.

- ¿Fueron puntuales los galanes? – preguntó Shino mientras hacía un gesto al camarero para que atendiese a las chicas.

- Muy puntuales – respondió Ten-Ten – Sasuke llegó prontísimo y estaba guapo, guapo, como un queso.

- Claro que Akane también iba muy aparente – añadió Sumire – Y Ryuko y Chouji no se quedaban atrás.

- Tenías que haberla visto, Shika – dijo Ten-Ten con cierto soniquete.

Shikamaru se limitó a mirar las chicas con su cara de aburrimiento, esto pasaba por la gracia de Chouji, ya sabía él que traería cola.

Después de pedir lo que quería tomar, Sumire se acercó bastante a Shikamaru y le miró fijamente a los ojos, parecía como querer leer los pensamientos del chico a través de ellos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el chico algo alarmado.

- Umh, no le veo nada raro.

- ¿Pero qué le pasa? ¿Se ha vuelto loca?

Sumire se separó un poco de él.

- Oye Shika, he oído decir que tú has salido con muchas chicas.

- Mejor no hagas caso de todo lo que oigas.

- Y dime ¿Qué se hace en la primera cita?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Eres tonto o te lo haces? Qué nos cuentes que se hace en la primera cita.

- ¿Y por qué no se lo preguntas a Akane?

- ¡Pero qué dices! – Exclamó burlona Ten-Ten – nosotras somos muy discretas ¿Cómo le vamos a preguntar esas cosas?

- Estáis locas ¿lo sabíais?

- Cuenta – continuó Sumire - ¿Te enrollas con ellas en la primera cita o esperas a la segunda? ¿Intentas besarla? ¿Qué haces para besarla, te lanzas o se lo insinúas? A lo mejor no haces nada hasta que ella te lo propone o…

- Si quieres salimos un día y lo ves con tu ojos – propuso el chico sin demasiado entusiasmo.

- ¡No! – Cortó tajante Jisei - ¡No vas a salir con éste! ¡Ni lo pienses!

- ¿Tanto miedo doy?

- No te ofendas, pero no eres el chico apropiado para ella.

- ¿Creéis que Sasuke intentará besar a Akane? – preguntó curiosa Sumire

- Pues le va a ir mal – intervino Shino – A Akane no le gustan los besos.

- ¡Anda si es verdad! – Habló nerviosa Sumire - ¡Sí tú saliste con Akane! ¿Intentaste besarla?

- Sumire, por favor – intervino Jisei – eso no se pregunta.

- ¿Qué pasa? Que ya somos mayorcitos, que no tenemos 12 años para escandalizarlos por unos besitos.

- Un caballero nunca habla de sus citas con una dama – repuso Shikamaru.

- Tranquilo que no voy a hablar.

- ¡Qué bonito! – Exclamó Sumire – Seguro que Akane guarda sus besos para cuando esté enamorada de verdad ¡Solo se los dará a su verdadero amor!

- Lo que pasa – dijo Shikamaru – es que es una escrupulosa y le dan asco.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a él.

- ¿Y tú como lo sabes? – preguntó Jisei con cierto aire de picardía.

- Porque lo ha dicho montones de veces, sus besos son pequeños y suaves… ¡qué poca memoria tenéis!

La mirada de Jisei se clavo literalmente en el chico, éste sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral. Shino se cruzó de brazos mientras le observaba _"A ver como sales de ésta, genio"_ pensó.

- ¡Esto es una tragedia! – La exclamación de Sumire rompió aquel momento – Estaba pensando ¿Seré la única que no he besado a nadie? ¿Vosotras habéis besado a alguien?

- ¿Por qué no dejamos este tema? – propuso Jisei.

- Jo, pues es que me gustaría saber tantas cosas…

Sumire volvió a mirar a Shikamaru que encendía otro cigarro.

- ¿No estás fumando mucho hoy? – preguntó sarcástica Jisei

- Mira – Shikamaru le enseñó el cenicero con una solitaria colilla en él.

- ¿Por qué fumas, Shika? – preguntó Sumire

- Es un mal vicio que tengo.

- ¡Ah! – Gritó Sumire acercándose a él - ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Jisei, ya lo sé!

- ¡Dios! – Se quejó Shikamaru - ¿Pero qué te pasa hoy?

- Ya se lo del sueño, ya sé lo que significa.

- ¿Qué sueño? – preguntó Shino.

- Uno que tuvo Jisei con Shikamaru.

- Déjalo Sumire – suspiró Jisei

- ¿Jisei ha soñado conmigo?

- No te hagas ilusiones, solo salías en uno de mis sueños.

- Era un sueño premonitorio, seguro ¿vosotros sabíais que Jisei tiene sueños premonitorios?

- Cómo no lo vamos a saber siendo una bruja – declaró medio aburrido Shikamaru.

- Pues yo sé lo que significa. Ya sé lo que Shikamaru tiene por dentro que le quema, Akane dice que es mala conciencia pero no lo es, es humo – declaró triunfante.

Ten-Ten y Jisei rieron, Shino y Shikamaru las miraban asombrados.

- ¿A que es humo? ¿Qué no? Míralo, el humo está matándole por dentro.

. Vale Sumire… será el humo.

Un pitido les sobresaltó. Era un mensaje recibido en el móvil de Jisei.

- Es Ryuko, ya van a salir ¡Y van con ellos!

- ¡Ah! – Gritó Sumire – Vamos a acercarnos un poco más

- Desde aquí les veremos bien – dijo Jisei.

- Si, pero anda, vamos a acercarnos, a lo mejor podemos hablar con Ryuko, anda, porfa…

- Bueno, bueno, vamos Jisei.

Las tres chicas se levantaron.

- Ahora volvemos.

Shino las observó mientras se marchaban.

- Están muy emocionadas, son un encanto.

- Son unas escandalosas.

Shino se incorporó en su silla y la acercó un poco a Shikamaru.

- Así que a Akane le dan asco los besos ¿Los suyos son pequeños y suaves?

- ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que no lo sabías?

- Si, me lo dijo ella.

- ¿Y? Ya te dije que lo había oído.

Shino sonrió, a Shikamaru esa sonrisa casi le daba miedo.

- Akane nunca ha dicho eso en público, lo del asco sí, pero eso de explicar cómo son sus besos…

- ¿A no? ¿Estás seguro? ¿Entonces por qué lo sé?

- Dímelo tú.

Shikamaru miró hacia la salida de la exposición.

- Mira, allí salen.

Shino dirigió allí su mirada, efectivamente, desde ese lugar se les podía ver muy bien, veía a Sasuke al lado de Akane hablando con ella y detrás Chouji y Ryuko y también a Ten-Ten acercándose, parecía llamar a Ryuko, y un poco alejadas Sumire y Jisei. Shikamaru desvió la vista hacia el lado contrario.

- ¡La leche! – se le escapó mientras se levantaba.

- ¿Qué? ¡Mierda!

- ¡Eh! – Gritó Ino a pocos metros de ellos, al lado de Sakura – ¡Shika-kun, que bien que te encuentro!

- Hola Shino – saludó Sakura al acercarse - ¿Qué tal Shikamaru?

- Hola – dijo Shino levantándose para bloquear la vista a las chicas a la vez que miraba disimuladamente hacia donde todavía se veía a Sasuke y Akane, además, ahora estaban solos, seguramente las otras habrían conseguido separar a Ryuko y Chouji para curiosear un poco.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – preguntó Shikamaru

- ¿Nosotras? Pues hijo viendo cosas, paseando, tomar algo… pareces tonto – le recriminó Ino - ¿Y vosotros, estáis solos?

- No, estamos con las chicas. Han ido al servicio, ya sabes que como sois, vais siempre en manada.

Sakura echó un vistazo a la mesa donde estaban los vasos, así era Sakura, nunca se le pasaba un detalle.

- ¿Y Chouji?

- Está con Ryuko – aclaró Ino – Luego te lo cuento ¿Y tú? ¿Has terminado el trabajo con Akane?

- ¡Ahg! Mas o menos…

- Si es que eres un desastre, bueno, nos vamos.

Ino avanzó un paso precisamente hacia dónde estaba Sasuke.

- ¿Dónde vas? – Shikamaru se puso delante de ella.

- A seguir con lo nuestro, quita.

- Tomaos algo.

- No gracias, vamos Ino.

En una fracción de segundo Shino miró, sí, allí seguían, Shikamaru miró a Shino que torció los labios, luego miró a Sakura que giraba la vista también hacia ese lugar, tenía que conseguir llamar su atención…

- Ino, espera.

Y sin más se acercó a Ino cogiéndola de la cintura y antes de que ésta pudiera reaccionar tapó los labios de la chica con los suyos en lo que parecía un efusivo beso. La chica, sorprendida dejó caer su bolso. Sakura, paralizada miraba el espectáculo entre incrédura y asqueada, Ino puso sus manos en los hombros de su amigo y trató de zafarse del beso pero este parecía apretar el abrazo cada vez más. Sakura dejó su bolso en una silla justo en el momento en el que la falta de aire hizo que Shikamaru soltase a Ino, ésta estaba roja de indignación.

- ¡Maldito cerdo! – gritó casi sin respiración y levantó la mano sin duda para golpearle, esto parecía esperarlo Shikamaru porque esquivó el guantazo, lo que no esquivó fue un tremendo directo de Sakura que se estrelló en u boca.

- ¡Pervertido asqueroso! – gritaba mientras su puño impactaba en su objetivo - ¿Te has vuelto loco?

El golpe hizo que Shikamaru perdiese el equilibrio, dio un paso hacia atrás, tropezó con la pata de una silla y terminó sentado en el suelo, tirando la silla y de paso la mesa llena de vasos.

- Desde luego, si era lo que querías – continuaba gritando Ino - ¿Por qué no saliste cuando te lo pedí?

- ¡Todos los chicos sois unos salidos! ¡Vámonos Ino!

Shikamaru miró a Shino, éste ya no tenía gesto ninguno, eso quería decir que ya no había peligro. Las dos chicas recogieron sus bolsos y bastante furiosas se marcharon por donde habían venido. Shino se inclinó ofreciéndole su mano al dolorido Shikamaru, este se incorporó agarrándose a él.

- ¿Qué tipo de estrategia es ésta, genio?

- La de aquí te pillo, aquí me matan.

Shikamaru sentía algo húmedo en sus labios, se llevó un par de dedos, le escocía, se los miró, sí, eso era sangre.

Un camarero acudió a levantar la mesa y recoger el destrozo que se había formado. La gente alrededor miraba con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Ten-Ten muy alarmada al ver aquel alboroto.

- El huracán Sakura – contestó Shino.

- ¡Dios mío, si tienes sangre! – gritó Sumire.

- Y el orgullo por los suelos – respondió Shikamaru.

- ¿Pero qué habéis hecho? – decía Jisei.

- Trae – Sumire sacó un pañuelo de papel y presionó en la herida - ¿Te duele?

- Pero vamos a ver – decía Ten-Ten - ¿Le has pegado tú, Shino?

- No.

- Mira que sois desastre ¿Por qué os habéis peleado? – insistía Ten-Ten – Os dejamos unos minutos y mira la que armáis.

- No nos hemos peleado – contestaba Shin – Ha sido cosa del genio.

- A ver – habló Jisei - ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Que han aparecido Ino y Sakura – explicó Shino.

- ¿Las dos? ¿Qué hacían aquí? – inquirió Jisei.

- Pasando la tarde, esto es un centro comercial – dijo Shikamaru con desgana – Y tuvieron que aparecer en el momento menos oportuno, justo cuando estaban a las puertas la parejita.

- ¿Y? – dijo Sumire – Estate quieto Shika que te limpie.

- El genio ha hecho una maniobra de distracción a lo loco.

- Ha sido todo tan rápido que ni lo he pensado ¡Ay! – se quejó cuando Sumire le restregó el pañuelo contra el labio.

- Pues eso es raro en ti – añadió Jisei - ¿Qué hiciste?

- Tenía que distraerlas para que no miraran ¡Ay! Déjalo ya, te lo agradezco pero déjame a mí… No pensé lo que hacía, fue como un reflejo… ¡yo que sé!

- Le dio un morreo a Ino.

- ¿Qué? – gritó Ten-Ten.

- ¿Besaste a Ino así por qué sí? – también gritó Jisei.

- O eso, o quería saber cuánto aguantaba la respiración – añadió Shino.

- ¿Te has vuelto loco? – volvía a gritar Ten-Ten.

- ¿Pero como hiciste algo tan tonto? – Interrogaba Jisei – Perdona Shikamaru pero eso no es propio de ti. Siendo como eres ¿No pensaste que te iba a pegar?

- Si lo pensé y evité su golpe, el que no evité fue el de Sakura.

- ¿Te pegó Sakura? – esta vez gritó Sumire.

- ¡Y no sabes cómo pega!

- Desde luego Shika – añadió Jisei – Estás perdiendo facultades.

- Claro – dijo Sumire – Tanto hablar de esos los tenía metidos dentro de su mente.

- Pero conseguí distraerlas.

- A ellas y a los que están alrededor.

- Jo – se quejó Sumire - ¡Y yo me lo he perdido!

- Podías haberle dicho que tenía la ropa sucia o que se le había corrido el maquillaje, habría salido corriendo a buscar un espejo – explicó Ten-Ten.

- Vale ya, dejarme.

- ¿Y ha sido un beso bonito? – Insistía Sumire – Jo, me hubiera gustado verlo.

- Hombre – reflexionó Shino como siempre sin inmutarse – Yo diría que más que besarla lo que quería era extraerle las anginas.

- ¡Qué asco, Shika por dios! – Jisei hizo un gesto de repulsa.

- Sí, tú arréglalo. Bueno mira, yo me voy, supongo que ahora os traerán otra ronda, yo pago la anterior.

- ¿Te vas? – dijo sonriendo Jisei - ¿No te interesa saber lo que ha dicho Ryuko?

- Ha dicho que Sasuke está muy amable – contestó Sumire sin dejarle decir una palabra.

- Y le ha comprado bombones a Akane – añadió con bastante malicia Jisei.

- ¿Bombones? – preguntó alarmado Shikamaru.

- Una gran bolsa. Y ya sabéis como se pone Akane con el chocolate.

Shino y Shikamaru se miraron y se sonrieron.

- Espero que esa loca sepa controlarse – comentó Shikamaru – Yo me voy, me voy a meter en la cama hasta mañana.

- ¿Vas a soñar con Ino? – preguntó mirándole curiosa.

- Mas bien con el puño de Sakura. ¡Hasta mañana!

- Espera un momento – le paró Shino – Solo una pequeña pregunta ¿Lo has hecho por Ino, por Sakura, para evitarles el palo, por ayudar a Sasuke o porque no odiaran a Akane?

- Por imbécil, lo he hecho por imbécil.

- Para no importarte te tomas muchas molestias.

- Vale ¡Hasta mañana Aburame!

- ¡Qué bonito! – suspiró Sumire viendo alejarse a su compañero - ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho? Es igual, es bonito.

- E impropio de él – añadió Ten-Ten – Más bien parece típico de Naruto, o de Lee.

- El corazón tiene razones que el cerebro no entiende – comentó Jisei.

- ¡Oh, qué bonito! ¿Qué quieres decir Jisei?

- Bueno, yo también me voy – dijo Shino levantándose – Os dejo solas para que cotilleéis a gusto.

- Espera y tómate algo, mira si te lo traen – propuso Ten-Ten – Anda, siéntate, tampoco tengas tanta prisa.

- Oye Shino ¿Por qué estabais aquí? – inquirió Jisei.

- Curiosidad.

- ¿Por Sasuke?

- No, solo curiosidad.

Shikamaru salía del los servicios, había estado lavándose un poco la cara. La herida no era muy grande, ni profunda pero sí bastante molesta, notaba el labio hinchado y sentía como tiraba de la piel cuando movía la boca.

- Tsick, menudo rollo – decía tocándose el labio.

Esto le recordaba a Ino lo cual le llevaba a recordar la conversación que había tenido sobre las pastillas. Aquello sí que era problemático ¿Qué hacía? Había dejado muy claro que no le conseguiría esas pastillas, era lo que tenía que hacer, no podía ser cómplice en ese atentado contra su propia persona pero… no podía dejar de darles vueltas… si no se las daba él, seguramente Ino las intentaría conseguir por otro sitio y eso le preocupaba porque ¿Qué porquería le venderían? Ino era muy inconsciente, nunca pensaba lo que hacía, siempre actuaba a lo loco, dejándose llevar por sus impulsos. Si él le conseguía las pastillas al menos podía estar seguro de darle unas lo más inocuas posible, quizás así la chica se quedaría contenta porque si no… lo mismo le daba otra vez por no comer… ¡Dios, que complicado era todo! ¿Accedía a su chantaje? ¿Pero qué garantías tenía de que se conformase con lo que él le diese? ¿No le pediría cada vez más? ¿Y si no lo hacía y luego se enteraba que había comprado otras vete tú a saber dónde? ¿Y si, por tener esas pastillas decidía dejar de comer o provocarse el vómito? No sería la primera vez. Nadie mejor que Shikamaru sabía las locuras que Ino podría llegar a hacer cuando le entraba la manía de adelgazar.

Aquello le estaba empezando a producir un gran dolor de cabeza. Salió por la parte de atrás. Allí había poca gente, más bien era una zona de aparcamiento. Se abrieron las puertas de un coche y dos personas bajaron de él, Shikamaru caminaba lentamente, iba a pasar al lado de una de esas personas cuando se paró de golpe sin creer lo que veía.

- Temari – dijo a pocos metros de ella, mirándola asombrado.

Temari le devolvió la misma mirada asombrada y algo apurada.

- ¿Shikamaru? Esto…

Shikamaru miró a su acompañante, aquello era lo que le sorprendía. Cerrando la puerta un hombre joven y atractivo sonreía socarronamente. No le extrañaba que Temari estuviera con un hombre, lo que le extrañaba era quien era éste.

- Itachi Uchiha – murmuró.

- Verás Shikamaru, deja que te explique.

- No tienes nada que explicarle – habló Itachi – A no ser que este crio sea algo importante para ti y tengas que darle explicaciones de tu vida.

- El es mi amigo y quiero explicárselo.

- No… - balbuceó Shikamaru – Tiene razón. No tienes que explicarme nada.

- Anda vamos, nos estarán esperando – casi ordenó Itachi.

- Esto, Shikamaru, mañana hablamos ¿vale?

- Ten cuidado – susurró cuando Temari pasó a su lado.

Shikamaru se había quedado congelado. Sabía que algo raro había en Temari y esa persona con la que mantenía una especie de relación, lo que no imaginaba es que esa persona fuera Itachi Uchiha, el hermano de Sasuke, del que nadie contaba nada bueno, del que decían que pertenecía a una organización poderosa con secretas actividades pero que se sospechaba tenía mucha influencia en las altas esferas. Sea por lo que fuera, Itachi no era muy bien recibido, quizás estaban muy influenciados por Sasuke y su tema personal, o por Naruto o Sakura que, ya se sabía, si Sasuke odiaba a su hermano ellos también… Sea por lo que fuese, Itachi no daba ninguna confianza a Shikamaru y ahora comprendía por qué Temari lo mantenía tanto en secreto.

Miró como se caminaban, Itachi rodeó la cintura de Temari, ésta se giró y le dirigió una última mirada acompañada con una sonrisa. Shikamaru suspiró… desde luego que hoy no era su día, pero ya no podía pasarle más cosas desastrosas… o quizás sí, lo mejor sería irse para casa, darse un buen baño, relajarse y tratar de mantener la mente en blanco… Eso iba a ser difícil.

Estaba claro que Jisei tenía razón, el universo estaba regido por un gran bromista, "el bromista cósmico" lo llama ella, "algo" que se divierte riéndose de nosotros, gastándonos pesadas bromas, poniendo obstáculos en nuestra vida y dedicándose a destrozar nuestros sueños… Y el bromista cósmico ahora se entretenía amargando la vida de Shikamaru. No tenía bastante con preocuparse por Ino y su anorexia, ahora veía a Temari con Itachi... las mujeres eran todas difíciles y problemáticas y que no venga nadie a decirle que no.

Le molestaba pensar en Ino y en su anorexia, Ino era amiga suya de toda la vida, se habían criado prácticamente juntos, incluso su madre estaba empeñada en que algún día sería la esposa ideal para él, le tenía cariño, era como de la familia… Le molestaba pensar en Temari saliendo con aquel arrogante Uchiha, ella era una gran mujer, fuerte, orgullosa, segura de sí misma, cuando tuvo el corazón roto ella estuvo a su lado obligándole a enfrentarse a sus sentimientos y ahora ¿Cómo podía dejarse atrapar por esa especie de atracción que sentía por Itachi? No lo comprendía… definitivamente nunca comprendería a las mujeres. Pero lo que más le molestaba sin lugar a dudas era pensar en Akane, era algo que le hacía sentirse mal consigo mismo, eran unos pensamientos que no se alejaban de su mente... ¿por qué la idea de los ojos de Sasuke mirándola mientras comía chocolate le producía tal incomodidad? Oh, si... las mujeres eran problemáticas... muy problemáticas.

...

Las mujeres le dan muchos problemas a Shikamaru, es lo que pasa, ya se sabe el refrán "no querías caldo… pues toma tres tazas".

En el próximo capítulo continuo con la cita, Sasuke quiere aprender a tratar a las chicas.

¡Gracias por leer, hasta el próximo!


	11. Como el sabor de la mandarina

Y ahora continuo con la cita de Sasuke. El perfume de Jisei va haciendo su efecto poco a poco, Sasuke ahora solo nota los primeros "síntomas".

Pero no todo el culpa del perfume, Sasuke ya de por sí está empezando a tener muchas dudas y contradicciones.

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Como el sabor de la mandarina**

Sasuke, Akane, Ryuko y Chouji habían subido al tren. Sasuke había propuesto ir a un sitio que conocía, no estaba muy lejos y seguro que les gustaba.. Al principio Chouji y Ryuko rehusaron pero Sasuke insistió, podía no haberlo echo e ir solo con la chica pero pensó que Chouji parecía un buen chico y no iba a hacerle daño echarle un cable; era la primera vez que pensaba en otra persona y no es un propio interés, esto le causaba una especie de incomodidad pero bueno, también le venía bien que fuesen con ellos, él no hablaba mucho, seguramente porque solo se relacionaba lo imprescindible, así que, como no sabía de que hablar con Akane la chica terminaría aburriéndose, al menos, al estar con su amiga Ryuko se distraería.

El lugar era realmente precioso, un gran lago rodeado por un bonito jardín, muy bien cuidado, lleno de flores y un verde césped; también había barcas para navegar por el lago y en el centro de éste una fuente emergía.

- Espero que te guste Cenicienta - dijo sonriendo a Akane

- ¡Es… precioso! - exclamó Ryuko

- Yo diría que es tan perfecto que da miedo - repuso Akane

- Pensé que te gustaría.

- Carai chico, si que sabes impresionar a las chicas - habló de nuevo Akane.

- Estuve pensando en un lugar agradable para tomar algo y charlar.

- ¡Ah! - exclamó ahora Chouji - ¿Qué también se puede comer?

- Hay una heladería por aquí, mi madre dice que tienen los mejores helados del mundo.

- ¿Y se puede subir uno a las barcas? - preguntó Akane.

- Pues claro, para eso están.

- ¿Podremos subir? ¿Subirás conmigo?

- Todo lo que tu quieras Cenicienta.

Akane caminaba al lado de Sasuke, Chouji y Ryuko se quedaron un poco atrás.

- Todo esto es muy bonito - comentó Ryuko - Pero seguro que es muy caro.

- Bueno siempre podemos sentarnos en la hierba y disfrutar del paisaje, no creo que cobren por eso.

- ¿Estás incómodo?

- No, porque estoy contigo, estaría más cómodo sin el Uchiha pero se puede soportar, sobretodo si hay helado.

El que estaba incómodo era Sasuke, pero no porque estuvieran Chouji y Ryuko, era una molestia interior, que le hacía sentirse extraño, tampoco era porque pensase en Sakura, era un desasosiego que de vez en cuando le llegaba, como un calor repentino que se adueñaba de sus sentidos y una necesidad tremenda de acercarse al cuello de Akane y aspirar ese condenado olor agridulce ¿Pero que clase de colonia usaba esa chica? Realmente era algo muy incómodo.

- Perdona Akane - la llamó Ryuko.

Akane se acercó a ella y Ryuko le murmuró algo.

- ¡Ah, yo también! - exclamó - Sasuke perdona pero ¿Habrá algún sitio para… ir al aseo? Es que… ya me entiendes.

Lo increible de Akane para Ryuko era que siempre lo decía todo con una naturalidad que la pasmaba, a ella, que todo le daba vergüenza.

- Claro, mira ya estamos llegando a la heladería.

Efectivamente ya llegaban. Sasuke y Chouji se acercaron al mostrador-expositor de los helados mientras las chicas buscaron los aseos. Sasuke miró a Chouji que observaba atentamente la lista de precios.

- ¿Algún problema?

- No, por mí está bien, como tengo necesidad de comer a menudo mis padres siempre me dan algo extra, es por Ryuko.

- ¿No la puedes invitar?

- No, no. No estamos saliendo ¿sabes? Se sentiría muy ofendida.

- No hace falta que nos sentemos en una mesa de la terraza, podemos pedir algunas tarrinas para llevar y sentarnos en la hierba.

- Creo que tengo una idea mejor ¿Te molestaría que Ryuko y yo nos fuéramos a dar una vuelta solos?

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y le sonrió.

- Me gustaría pasear con ella… a solas - añadió

- Lógico.

Sasuke le miró a los ojos, realmente te notaba que a Chouji le gustaba mucho la chica, en fin, adiós a sus planes, debería enfrentarse solo a Akane y a su colonia.

- Hazte un favor - le dijo - Aprovecha las circunstancias.

- ¿Qué?

- Es un lugar agradable, tranquilo, ella está preciosa, deberías decirle algo.

Chouji le miraba muy extrañado, aquel chico no era el Uchiha que él conocía, ese era un impostor, seguro.

No hablaron más hasta que llegaron las chicas.

- Bueno, ya estamos aquí ¿Qué hay? - dijo Akane.

- Hemos estado pensando - habló Chouji - Y es que a mi me apetecería dar una vuelta por estos jardines y… Ryuko ¿Querrías dar una vuelta conmigo? Podemos pedir el helado para llevar y así les dejamos solos, que al fin y al cabo, tienen una cita.

Akane parecía querer decir algo pero Ryuko se le adelantó.

- Si, si, me apetece dar una paseo y ellos que se suban a las barcas si quieren y lo que sea que se haga en las citas.

Akane no salía de su asombro ¿Chouji se había atrevido a…? ¿Y Ryuko no había dudado en… ? ¡Uy, cuanta decisión! ¿sería por el precio de los helados? Akane observó la lista de precios y suspiró… pues sería por eso.

- Tú y yo los tomaremos en la terraza Cenicienta, yo te invito, soy el príncipe.

"_¡Qué demonios!" _pensó Akane _"¡para una vez que voy a salir con el Uchiha, que me invite si quiere! Espero que luego no quiera cobrárselo… bueno, ya saldré del lío como sea ¡Ala, de perdidos, al río!"_

- Bien pues ya está - continuó Ryuko bastante decidida - Cuando queráis iros nos dais un toque al móvil. Vamos a pedir.

- La señorita y yo - dijo Sasuke a uno de los dependientes - vamos a sentarnos a la terraza, por favor, llévenos la carta.

- Bueno pues ala - les dijo Akane mirándoles todavía algo incrédula - ¡Qué os lo paséis bien!

- Akane, cualquier cosa me llamas ¿vale?

- Si, si, lo mismo digo y tú pórtate ¿Eh?

Allí se separaron.

Akane miraba la carta de helados, parecía tener una risilla floja en los labios.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿De que te ríes?

- De que me has llamado "señorita", nadie me había llamado antes señorita ¡Que glamour, chico!

- ¿Los chicos con los que has salido antes no… ? Perdona, no quería ser indiscreto.

- Hoy estás extrañamente… ¿cómo lo diría?

- ¿Hablador?

- No tanto, digamos… sociable.

- ¿Tan insociable soy normalmente?

- No te ofendas, cada uno somos como somos, tenemos que aceptarnos, es lo que nos hace especiales ¿no?

- ¿Sabes lo que te hace especial a ti?

- ¿A mi? Que soy una manejanta supongo. Bueno ¿Tú sabes lo que quieres? Todo tiene una pinta tan deliciosa…

- Puedes pedir de varios sabores, a tu gusto.

- Pues a lo mejor es demasiado, no sé si podría con tanto.

- Entonces, pidamos uno par los dos.

- Hummh, no me decido si mandarina o chocolate ¿Tú que crees? Tiene que ser algo que combine con lo que tu pidas.

Sasuke hizo un gesto al camarero que se acercó.

- Tráiganos una copa número 6 con mandarina, chocolate y menta.

- ¿Te añadimos nueces a la nata?

- ¿Te gustan las nueces Akane?

- Podemos poner otra cosa, cacahuetes…

- No, nueces está bien - respondió Akane.

- ¿Algo de beber?

- Dos especiales de la casa.

- De acuerdo, enseguida estarán.

Chouji y Ryuko se habían sentado en la hierba mientras tomaban sus helados.

- ¡Qué bien se está aquí! - dijo la chica.

- Si

Chouji pensaba que si estuviera allí Shikamaru sería feliz tumbado en ese lugar tan pacífico. Vaya, eso le hizo recordar la conversación que había tenido con Ryuko.

- ¿Estás más animada?

- Si, estoy bien. Creo que mi problema es que dependo demasiado de Akane, a veces pienso que nunca la ayudo en nada.

- No digas eso, siempre estás a su lado, seguro que eres un gran apoyo.

- ¿Tú como lo sabes?

- Porque sí, porque lo noto, a Akane le gusta ocuparse de todo, yo… es una sensación pero creo que aprecia mucho tu amistad porque tu eres una de esas personas que…

Chouji no sabía como explicarse, como decirle lo cálida y agradable que le parecía.

- Tú… tú… tú me gustas mucho.

Ryuko le miró llena de vergüenza, el chico dirigía su mirada hacía el lago.

- Shikamaru es mi mejor amigo - continuó tratando de no dar importancia a lo que había dicho - Siempre he contado con él para todo, haré lo que sea para ayudarle, valoro su amistad por encima de cualquier cosa, averiguaré lo que pasó entre ellos y así podremos ayudarles.

- Tu si que eres un gran amigo.

- Y - sonrió maliciosamente - a lo mejor se reconcilian, quien sabe.

- Si es que hubo algo entre ellos - añadió Ryuko.

- A lo mejor aún quedan restos - concluyó Chouji.

Y llenos de un optimismo renovado rompieron a reír.

Sasuke hablaba poco, estaba demasiado absorto observando a Akane comer helado, mirando como los ojos de la chica brillaban mientras cogía un trozo con la cucharilla como si adivinara el placer que ese trocito le iba a proporcionar, como lo paladeaba y saboreaba, nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que ver a alguien comer pudiera ser tan hipnotizante.

- ¿Te pasa algo Sasuke?

- No, solo pienso que en mi vida me he perdido muchas cosas por no mirar alrededor.

- Eso nos pasa a todos.

- ¿Todas las chicas sois iguales? Quiero decir que tú… yo nunca había visto…

- Es por el chocolate.

- ¿Qué?

- Que es culpa mía, por el chocolate. Es que me descontrolo, me olvido de todo, solo puedo pensar en el chocolate.

- No te entiendo.

- Entonces es que todavía no he hecho nada indecoroso… mejor.

- ¿Cómo te descontrolas?

- Me olvido de donde estoy y si estoy con alguien, es como que me evado del mundo.

- Lo siento, no lo sabía, no debí haber pedido más chocolate.

- No es culpa tuya, yo podía haber dicho otra cosa pero es que no lo puedo evitar… ¡Buah! Ahora si que te pareceré un bicho raro.

- Eres tan distinta a las chicas que suelo tratar que me asombrar y yo… es que eres como este helado de mandarina.

Akane mantuvo la cucharilla en la boca mientras miraba el helado, luego se la sacó, sonrió y señaló con ella a Sasuke.

- Es igual que mi pelo ¿Eh?

- No, yo lo decía porque eres dulce y refrescante.

- ¡Qué comparación tan bonita! Nadie nunca había dicho que yo fuera refrescante y menos aún dulce… ¿Tú eres como la menta?

- Pues quizás sí porque la menta tiene un sabor intenso y deja algo de picos en la boca, no a todo el mundo le gusta la menta.

- Entonces este helado es como nuestra esencia, si tomo un poquito de cada - hizo lo que estaba diciendo - sabré como es una combinación nuestra… Uhm… No está mal, no combinamos mal del todo. Oye y dime ¿Sakura que sabor sería?

- ¿Sakura?

- Si, Sakura, ya sabes, la pelirrosa de nuestra clase, esa chica que tanto te gusta.

- Pues no sé, supongo que… cerezas.

Teniendo en cuenta que Sakura es el nombre de la flor del cerezo, Akane rompió a reírr.

- ¡Qué poco original eres! ¿Te gustan las cerezas? Bueno, que tontería ¡claro que te gustan las cerezas! ¿Y Karin?

- ¿Karin?

- Estás un poco lento de reflejos, si, Karin ¿Es que no se llama Karin esa amiga tuya que todos dicen que es tan interesante?

- Si, si, se llama Karin pues creo que sería… fresas; si, es dulce pero ácida a la vez, fresas.

- Carai, también te gustan las fresas ¿eh? Pero creo que te gustan más las cerezas ¿O no?

- Pero aquí no hay cerezas ni fresas, solo mandarina.

- Te tendrás que conformar ¿Quieres probarme?

Akane le ofreció una cucharada de helado, Sasuke puso la mano encima de la suya y la bajó.

- Claro que quiero probarte - murmuró - me muero por probarte… ¡Lo siento! ¡lo siento! ¡No sé lo que me ha pasado!

Akane le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- No, no me encuentro bien ¡Es ese maldito perfume que parece apoderarse de mi!

- ¡Ostras! ¡El potingue de Jisei! ¿No me digas que al final si va a funcionar?

- Perdona, supongo que ahora querrás irte, voy a pagar - se levantó de su asiento.

- Espera, no me quiero ir, además tengo que terminar esta delicia.

- Pero yo te he ofendido.

- ¡Ah, no! No me has ofendido, al contrario, si me ha encantado, ahora me siento súper… vamos que se me ha inflado el ego.

- ¡Bah! No seas tan formal, he oído barbaridades peores.

Sasuke se sentía realmente avergonzado y no sabía dónde mirar, era increíble que él, un Uchiha, hubiera perdido el control de sí mismo de esa forma.

- Me prometiste dar un paseo en barca.

- Estoy muy avergonzado.

- Ya, pero yo quiero mi paseo en barca ¿A que no sabes una cosa? Cuando te vi antes en las esquina, esperándome, yo también pensé que te daría un buen repaso.

Ahora era Sasuke el que la miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- ¿Qué pasa? Las chicas también pensamos barbaridades, en realidad nuestro pensamiento es peor que el vuestro, te lo digo yo y tú estás tremendo, pero no tengas miedo, no te voy a violar, sé contenerme… tendría que comer mucho chocolate.

Sasuke sonrió levemente.

- Vamos, come, este chocolate está buenísimo ¡creo que me va a dar algo!

"_A mi si que me va a dar algo"_ pensó el chico y volvió a guardar silencio.

- Venga, si tú no comes me siento mal. Toma - Akane llenó su cucharilla de helado - Verás, cierra los ojos y deja que el sabor se extiendo por tu paladar, venga abre la boca y cierra los ojos.

Dudando, Sasuke hizo lo que la chica le ordenaba, le parecía algo ridículo pero cuando cerró los ojos y se centró el paladear el chocolate, dejando que aquel sabor intenso inundara su paladar, entendió lo que trataba de explicarle.

Akane miraba su cucharilla, ahora Sasuke la había chupado ¿Qué hacía? No podía evitar sentir cierto escrúpulo, no era muy amiga del intercambio de fluidos corporales, bueno, metió la cuchara en el chocolate, no iba a renunciar a esa delicia… y es que el chocolate la hacía olvidarse de todo.

- ¿A Sakura le gustan los dulces?

-¿A que viene ahora hablar de Sakura?

- Es porque te veo muy serio, pensé que te gustaría hablar de ella, normalmente hablar de la persona que nos gusta anima mucho.

- Eres tan… extraña. Me confundes continuamente.

- Solo quiero que estés cómodo, te veo tenso ¿Te sientes mal por estar conmigo?

- No, me encanta estar aquí, contigo y verte comer chocolate.

- Vaya - sonrió pícaramente - Eres un poco pervertido ¿Eh?

- ¡No! ¿Eso crees de mi? - Sasuke se sentía cada vez más incómodo, para ser honestos, mientras la veía comer el helado, un par de veces había tenido unas ideas algo "inapropiadas" - ¿Piensas que yo… ?

- Tranquilo que era una broma, pues si que te tomas en serio las cosas… vale, trataré de no pasarme más, lo siento.

- Está claro que no sé tratar a las chicas - dijo mirando al suelo.

- No hay un manual para aprender a tratarnos, solo hay que conocernos, cada una somos de una forma, Hinata es muy dulce, Temari orgullosa, Ten-Ten alegre y confiada, Jisei… Jisei es Jisei, no nos puedes tratar a todas por igual, somos como vosotros ¿Tú te imaginas lo que pasaría en lugar de ti estuviera ahí Naruto? Seguramente nos pelearíamos por el helado ¿Y Kankuro? No lo quiero ni pensar, una vez Ten-Ten dijo que las marionetas que hacía eran un amor y casi tuvimos que separarlo de ella con agua hirviendo, en la vida se me ocurriría decirle que el chocolate me descontrola y te advierto que a mi Kankuro me gusta, pero manteniendo las distancias.

- Me gustaría saber tantas cosas de ti. Me gustaría saber como hablarte, como tratarte.

- Pues yo soy muy normal, tú se así, eres un chico silencioso pero no me importa, ya hablo yo por los dos, por eso me atraéis tanto los silenciosos.

Sasuke suspiró, aquella situación y aquel perfume que le llegaba a oleadas cada vez mas fuertes le estaba desbordando, él no estaba acostumbrado a aquello, eso no podía continuar así, se sentía desprotegido, no, tenía que mantener la calma ¿Dónde estaba el Sasuke tranquilo y frío de siempre? Estaba con una chica agradable, le gustaba ¿Y que hacía? Comportarse como un tonto ridículo. Definitivamente tenía que conseguir el control de esa situación, debía intentar ignorar ese olor y el calor que empezaba a invadirle, debía ser él mismo. A ver ¿Qué le apetecía en ese momento? Respiró profundamente ¿Qué quería? Si, había algo que llevaba deseando toda la tarde ¿Sería correcto? ¡Y que más daba!

Lentamente acercó su mano a una de las manos de la chica y rozó levemente el dorso con la yema de sus dedos para, inmediatamente y sin dar tiempo a reaccionar a Akane, cogerla suave pero con seguridad, entonces clavó sus negros ojos en aquellos de color turquesa.

- Eres como la mandarina que logra suavizar el sabor de la menta, no se lo que tienes pero a tu lado me siento distinto, creo que me gustas y yo suelo probar siempre lo que creo que me gusta.

Ya lo había dicho.

Akane tenía en ese momento la cucharilla en la boca y así se quedó, prácticamente helada, mirando entre aturdida y asustada a su acompañante.

"_Esto está empezando a pintar raro"_ pensó. Tampoco tuvo tiempo de reflexionar más, con la mano que tenía libre, Sasuke cogió su cucharilla, la llenó de helado de mandarina y la llevó a su propia boca, cerrando los ojos y saboreándolo.

Cuando abrió los ojos miró de nuevo a Akane que seguía observándole con la cucharilla en la boca.

- Me encanta la mandarina - susurró.

Por fin la chica sacó la cucharilla de su boca y sonrió.

- Reconozco que me has dejado sin habla y me alegro, pensé que te estabas aburriendo conmigo, pero ya veo que tienes sentido del humor.

- Me gustaría conocerte mejor.

- No hay mucho que conocer, soy esto que ves, no tengo una vida muy interesante.

- Toda la semana te he estado observando, en realidad creo que llevo observándote todo el curso sin darme cuenta. A parte de saber que te gusta el dulce, que tienes la manía de mordisquear los lápices y tus uñas, se que cuando te pones nerviosa das golpecitos en la mesa o en el suelo con el pié, que te preocupan más tus amigos que tú misma, que lo observas todo continuamente, sobretodo te encanta mirar a Kakashi-sensei y a Iruka. Te gusta tocarlo todo, palparlo, te gusta sentir las cosas ya sea a través del gusto, del tacto… Cuando te sientas te sujetas la falda para que no se te arrugue y cuando quieres concentrarte te muerdes el labio. Siempre que te enfadas con Shikamaru aprietas con fuerza la mandíbula y… también sé que cuando no te das cuenta… bueno, nada.

- ¿Qué pasa cuando no me doy cuenta?

- Que yo te miro y quizás alguien más.

- Vaya - dijo bastante impresionada - parece que sabes más de mí que yo misma.

- Pero no sé el día que naciste, ni si tienes hermanos o tu color favorito.

- Eres como la CIA o algo así, chico si que te tomas en serio averiguar cosas… Vale, te hablaré de mí si tú me hablas de ti.

A partir de ahí la conversación giró alrededor de ellos mismos, sus familias, sus gustos y sus sueños para el futuro… hasta que terminaron el helado. Entonces era hora del paseo en barca prometido.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

No os perdáis el próximo capítulo. Akane va a preguntar a Sasuke sobre lo que siente por Sakura y como piensa actuar con respecto a sus sentimientos. Después de su conversación Sasuke se va a quedar aún más confundido.

Muchas gracias por leer. Nos vemos pronto.


	12. Entre conversaciones e instintos

Vale, ya llegamos al final de la cita. Akane va a confundir aún más a Sasuke con respecto a su aptitud hacia Sakura y el perfume de Jisei pondrá en un apuro al frio Sasuke.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Entre conversaciones e instintos**

Cuando terminaron el helado, pasearon hasta las barcas, allí Sasuke alquiló una.

- ¿Te molesta remar? - le preguntó Akane.

- No

- Si quieres me dejas a mí.

- ¿Tu podrás?

- Seguro que no pero fijo que nos reímos un montón.

- Tu disfruta del paseo, Cenicienta.

- Que pena que el hechizo se acabe pronto…

- Será porque tú quieras, recuerda que el príncipe buscó como un loco a Cenicienta.

- Si, lástima que tú seas el príncipe de Blancanieves.

- ¿Ah, no soy tu príncipe?

- Tu princesa espera que la despiertes de su hechizo.

Sasuke dejó de remar.

- Blancanieves ya tiene otro príncipe.

- Ya, pero quizás no es el que ella espera. Mira Sasuke, lo que tú estás haciendo es muy bonito pero muy inútil. A ti te gusta Sakura y no lo vas a negar, yo también te he observado, no te voy a decir que sea amor pero si la tienes mucho afecto y te gusta; el problema es que sabes que Naruto está loquito por ella y es tu mejor amigo, le debes mucho y no quieres hacerle más daño, así que has decidido que Sakura debe ser para él, porque a tu juicio él se la merece pero ¿Qué pasa con Sakura? Ella no es una cesta de frutas para regalar a un amigo, es una persona ¿No crees que tiene derecho a elegir?

- A Sakura también le gusta Naruto, lo he notado.

- Puede que sí, o puede que no, o puede que en realidad esté ofuscada y no le gustéis ninguno, pero ella tiene el derecho de elegir, aunque se equivoque, aunque tú tuvieras razón y Naruto fuese mejor para ella, ella es la que debe tomar esa decisión. No debería preocuparte hacer daño a Naruto, él sabe lo que siente Sakura y sabe que se arriesga a perder, pero fíjate, aunque tiene todas las de perder no se rinde, tal y como es Naruto, si Sakura te elige a ti se alegrará por vosotros, porque sois muy importantes para él y quiere veros felices y tú deberías hacer lo mismo, no rendirte ¿Por qué no hablas con Sakura y le cuentas lo que sientes?

- No lo sé.

- Piensa que ella no puede decidir si no sabe lo que tú sientes por ella.

- Es que ya no sé lo que siento.

Sasuke parecía realmente abatido.

- No sé si me gusta realmente, si estoy enamorado de ella o solo es amistad, o la costumbre de verla siempre a mi lado. Sé que es una persona importante para mí, a la que no quiero hacer más de llorar, pero es que Naruto es también muy importante. Si te digo la verdad, para mí es más importante que ella, él… yo le debo todo, si tengo que elegir entre ellos, Naruto tiene las de ganar ¿Crees que es normal?

- Si. Para mí mis amigos son más importantes que cualquier aventura, de momento claro, supongo que cuando me enamore en un futuro, esa persona pasará a ser lo más importante, claro que será también mi amigo, seguro.

- Los sentimientos duelen, de eso me he dado cuenta ahora. Vivií mejor sin tener apego por nadie.

- Sigo diciendo que deberías hablar con ella, así a lo mejor te aclaras y si no estás enamorado evitarás que siga haciéndose ilusiones, si no, luego el palo será mayor.

- A ti te cae bien Sakura ¿verdad?

- Es una buena chica. La tengo envidia porque tiene el pelo rosa y los ojos verdes y es lista pero si, me cae bien. Al fin y al cabo es una chica, las chicas debemos apoyarnos.

- ¿Y si me he enamorado de otra persona? ¿Y sí pienso que otra persona está empezado a ocupar mis pensamientos?

- Pues deberías ser honesto con Sakura, ella no se merece que la engañen.

- ¿Y si fueses tú la persona que está sustituyendo a Sakura en mi mente?

- Mira Sasuke, te voy a decir una cosa: no juegues conmigo. Déjame hablar, por favor, déjame hablar, luego me respondes si quieres, pero déjame decirte algo: no me utilices, no me utilices para olvidar a Sakura, eso no es el camino, porque yo también soy un ser humano y me harías daño; no me voy a enamorar de ti, ni me voy a ilusionar porque eso no entra en mis planes, tampoco creeré que te has enamorado de mí porque no creo en el amor, pero aún así me harías daño ¿Crees que me lo merezco? Piensa que debajo de este pelo naranja hay una persona, no una muñeca. No se puede jugar con las personas. Y te voy a decir más, por si acaso se te ocurre, olvídate de utilizar a Ino, puede que se pase el día detrás de tí que parezca fácil de engañar y algo ligera de cascos, pero ella es una inocentona que seguro que te creería, prefiero no pensar en lo que sufriría y además Sakura es su amiga, aunque se pasen el día discutiendo, yo que tú tendría cuidado con la ira de Sakura.

- ¿Realmente te has enfadado conmigo?

- No me he enfadado, solo quiero que te quede claro que con las personas no se juega.

- No se me ha ocurrido jugar con nadie, tampoco he pensado en olvidar a Sakura con otras chicas, lo que he dicho es que tú, tú solita te has metido en mi vida como una huracán y descolocas mis pensamientos.

- Ah… bueno, pero eso puede ser por el subidón momentáneo de adrenalina, la emoción de una cita y esas cosas.

- Puede, no digo que no.

- Tampoco quería ofenderte.

- No, si es lógico que lo pienses - volvió a remar - a fin de cuentas soy el traidor del Uchiha.

Guardaron silencio. Akane desvió su mirada hacia los surcos que los remos dibujaban en el agua. Quizás se había pasado un poco, pero desde luego no iba a dejarse liar por palabras bonitas.

Con un golpe seco, Sasuke volvió a dejar de remar. Sorprendida, Akane le miró para encontrar un Sasuke taciturno con la mirada clavada en el suelo de la barca.

- ¿Quién te ha hecho daño?

- Sasuke lo que te he dicho, no lo he dicho pensando en… ya sabes, se lo hubiera dicho a cualquiera.

- Tranquila, estoy acostumbrado.

- De verdad, lo siento mucho.

- ¿Quién te ha hecho daño? - repitió - ¿Qué te hizo? ¿Quién te ha vuelto tan desconfiada?

- Nadie. Simplemente no creo en enamoramientos.

- ¿No crees en el amor?

- Si, en el amor si, pero no a nuestra edad, no es "¡ay que chico tan guapo, me tiene loca, le amo!" A nuestra edad solo tenemos un puñado de hormonas revueltas que nos trastornan.

- Eres igual que yo, te empeñas en cerrarte a los sentimientos.

- Puede ser, no quiero sentirme enamorada, no quiero ser vulnerable otra vez, no hasta que tenga la madurez necesaria, aún soy un cria.

- ¿Otra vez?

El móvil de Akane comenzó a sonar.

- Debe ser Ryuko… ¿No te decía? ¿Ryuko?… ¿Qué tal?… Estamos en una barca, esto es un sueño… venga sí, terminamos el paseo y nos vamos ¿Dónde nos esperáis?… Vale, hasta ahora - apagó tristemente el móvil - Parece que mi carroza está a punto de convertirse en calabaza.

Continuaron el paseo en silencio. Sasuke observaba a Akane, cada vez se sentía mas atraído por ella, cada vez tenía más necesidad de acercarse a su lado, sentía cierto mareo que parecía ir nublando su mente mientras ese perfume cada vez le parecía más intenso.

Al bajar de la barca Sasuke cogió la mano de Akane para ayudarla y decidió que yo no la iba a soltar y no era algo metafórico porque realmente no la soltaba. Akane decidió no darle la mayor importancia.

Ryuko y Chouji caminaban lentamente. Era increíble, pero ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a decir lo que sentían. Chouji lo había intentado, pero cada vez que miraba los ojos dorados de Ryuko se formaba un nudo en su garganta y no era capaz de articular ni una palabra. Todo lo que hacía era pensar _"¿Y si se enfada conmigo? ¿y si la molesto? Ahora estamos bien, nos lo estamos pasando bien ¿Y si lo estropeo todo?¿Y si piensa que quiero aprovecharme de las circunstancias?"_ Cada vez que Ryuko le veía mirarla fijamente comenzaban a temblarle las piernas _"¿Y si me dice algo?¿Qué le respondo? ¿Debería insinuarle algo? No, no soy capaz. ¿Cómo podrían comenzar la conversación? ¿Y si piensa que soy una descarada? No, yo no digo nada"_ Así terminaban hablando de cosas sin importancia, las clases, películas, comidas… aún así había sido una tarde muy agradable y los dos estaban muy contentos, estaban a gusto el uno con el otro, tenían un bonito recuerdo, con eso era suficiente.

Ryuko no podía salir de su asombro cuando vio aparecer a Akane cogida de la mano de Sasuke ¿pero qué había pasado? Miró interrogativa a Akane y luego, con bastante mal humor a Sasuke ¿pero que se creía ese tipo? A Chouji sin embargo le hizo mucha gracia ver la reacción de Ryuko y pensó que era un poco tonto porque él había dado importancia a algo tan simple… debería aprender de ese chico.

Al llegar a la estación de tren, Ryuko pensó que ya la soltaría, pero solo lo hizo mientras sacaba los billetes, al terminar volvió a agarrarle la mano. ¡Que pesado era ese chico!

- Perdonad - habló Ryuko sin ocultar su molestia - pero yo querría ir al… ¿Vienes conmigo Akane?

- Claro, eh, esto… Sasuke, necesito mi mano… gracias, anda, vamos.

Ahora fue Ryuko la que agarró su mano y prácticamente tiró de ella.

- ¿Pero tu de que vas? - le dijo al llegar a los aseos.

- ¿De que voy?

- ¿Qué haces haciendo manitas con el Uchiha?

- Yo no hago manitas con él. El secuestró mi mano.

- Y tú que te dejas.

- ¿Y que quieres que haga? No me voy a poner a gritar como una loca

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Hemos hablado ¿Qué iba a pasar? Espero que tú también hayas hablado.

- Akane, mírame a los ojos y dime que no te ha dicho que le gustas.

- Ryuko por favor…

- ¡Dímelo! ¿Te lo ha dicho? ¡Ay, dios mío!

- Tranquilízate, solo está algo confuso.

- Lo sabía, lo sabía, esto a mí no me daba buen rollo.

- ¡Pues échale la culpa al perfume de Jisei!

- ¿Al perfume?

- Si, ese que era para ti y me eché yo, porque ¿sabes? ¡Sorpresa! Funciona.

- ¿Qué funciona? ¿De veras?

- Yo creo que sí, luego te lo cuento, anda vamos, no vayamos a perder el tren y no te preocupes, total, mañana todo volverá a la normalidad.

Mas que nada Akane le había dicho eso para ver si la tranquilizaba.

Pero el trayecto en tren no ofreció ninguna tranquilidad a Ryuko. Como el vagón iba bastante lleno, Sasuke se agarró a una de las barras y sujetó a Akane por la cintura.

- Agárrate a mi - le dijo.

Akane miró a Ryuko cuya cara parecía hincharse por momentos, la verdad es que la expresión de su amiga era muy divertida, le limitó a poner su mano en el brazo del chico y pedir que aquello no se moviese demasiado. A Chouji tampoco le hacía gracia aquello pero tenía que reconocer que tampoco era para tanto. Y aunque nos lo pareciera el que peor lo estaba pasando era Sasuke; aquel olor agridulce seguía allí y ahora más cerca que nunca, trató de pensar en otra cosa pero metro a metro aquel perfume parecía ir adueñándose de su mente, no sabía explicar lo que le pasaba pero no se encontraba bien, una gran ansiedad crecía desde su estómago y un sudor frio recorría su espalda, eso sin contar con el abultamiento que crecía dentro de sus pantalones. Cerró los ojos y tensó todos sus músculos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó Akane al sentirlo.

- Si, si - balbuceó - agárrate fuerte.

Abrió los ojos, tenía que aparentar que no pasaba nada y sonrió, entonces se dio cuenta de que inconscientemente había ido apretando a la chica contra él, aflojó el abrazo, seguro que la había incomodado. Sentía su corazón acelerarse, sentía sus latidos golpearle el pecho, le costaba respirar normalmente, necesitaba olor aquel perfume.

- ¡Eh, Sasuke! - la voz de Chouji le sobresaltó - estamos llegando, no te duermas.

Por fin salieron al aire y Sasuke pudo dar una gran bocanada, aunque el aire le resultó algo vacío.

Caminaron hasta que las chicas dijeron que desde allí seguirían solas. Quedaban pocos metros para salir del parque por dónde iban paseando, ya estaba anocheciendo y el lugar estaba prácticamente solitario.

- ¿Estáis seguras?

- Si, nuestras casas ya están cerca.

- Si Sasuke - dijo Chouji sabiendo que para Ryuko era incómodo acercarse por su casa si las acompañaban unos chicos, los padres de Ryuko eran mayores y muy severos y no permitían que su "niña" estuviese con cualquiera, si alguien las veían con dos chicos pondrían la voz en el cielo - Es mejor que las dejemos aquí.

Sasuke volvía a tener a Akane y la miraba fijamente.

- Esto… ven Ryuko - añadió de nuevo Chouji.

Ryuki le siguió algo aturdida.

- ¿Dónde vamos?

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Sentirte como una sujetavelas?

- Pero es que…

- Es que yo quiero despedirme de ti… a solas.

- Pero…

- Ryuko escúchame - hablaba sin mirarla mientras continuaba andando - porque no voy a tener valor para decirte esto otro día.

Ryuko empezó a notar que se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa. Chouji se detuvo y la miró.

- Me lo he pasado muy bien contigo y se que esto no era una cita pero es que a mi… a mi me gustaría salir otro día contigo, si es que no te has aburrido demasiado.

Chouji había soltado toda la frase de manera atropellada, como si al decirla muy deprisa fuese a terminar antes con la vergüenza que estaba pasando.

- Espera, espera, si hablas tan deprisa a penas te entiendo.

- Si no quieres no pasa nada, claro y no te preocupes que no me ofenderé. Bueno, mira, lo piensas y ya me dirás algo ¿Vale?

- Pero Chouji yo es que…

Chouji aspiró fuertemente y dejó salir el aire también de golpe.

- Siento no ser una chica divertida, ni interesante.

- ¿Pero que dices? Eres la chica más interesante que conozco y eres muy simpática, no entiendo por qué siempre dices esas cosas. Lo que siento es ser tan poca cosa para ti Yo… bueno ¡Hasta mañana!

Y Chouji se alejó de allí con bastante prisa, dejando a Ryuko con la sensación de no haber comprendido muy bien del todo lo que había pasado.

Mientras, Sasuke intentaba decir una frase completa sin parecer idiota.

- Ha sido un tarde encantadora, gracias por tu compañía.

- Gracias a ti por todo, me lo he pasado muy bien.

- Yo quería… - Sasuke apartó las gafas de la chica y se las enganchó en el cuello de su camiseta -… mirarte a los ojos.

Akane pensó que maniáticos los hay por todas partes, bueno, y caprichosos… Fijó sus ojos en los del chico, los ojos de éste brillaban intensamente o eso le parecía a ella, claro que, sin gafas no podía jurarlo, a lo mejor era un reflejo.

Sasuke la acarició la mejilla y llevó la mano hasta su cuello. Al ver que se acercaba demasiado, Akane dio un paso atrás.

- Esto Sasuke…

- Quería darte un beso de buenas noches.

- Quizás deberías saber que a ni no me gusta dar besos.

- Solo en la mejilla.

Y cogiéndola de la barbilla así lo hizo, un beso muy suave, lo malo fue que de nuevo aquel perfume inundó la nariz de Sasuke y su cerebro.

- Por favor - susurró en su oido - déjame olerte una vez más, por favor - suplicó melosamente.

Akane no sabúa como reaccionar, sintiño las manos del chico en sus hombros y su aliento en el cuello.

"_Madre mía" _pensó Akane _"Akane, tranquila"_.

Sasuke aspiró fuertemente dejando que el perfume le dominase por completo, en un segundo sintió que perdía el control de sí mismo y quería más de aquello, ya nada importaba.

Akane sentía la respiración de Sasuke y de pronto una ligera presión en su cuello que iba lentamente hacia su hombro.

"_¡Y una mierda tranquila!"_ Puso sus manos en el pecho de Sasuke para empujarle pero él la había rodeado por la espalda atrayéndola más mientras la presión en su cuello era capa vez más intensa y hasta juraría que sentía sus dientes.

- Sasuke - le dijo . ¡vale ya!

Sintió un dolor agudo en la base del cuello, justo donde empieza el hombro.

- ¡Ay! - se quejó - ¿Sasuke qué haces?

De nuevo otro dolor igual de intenso, empujó a Sasuke tratándo de alejarlo de ella cuando un pinchazo aún más penetrante la hizo reaccionar bruscamente. De forma instintiva propinó una patada en la espinilla del chico lo que por fin hizo que se separare.

- ¿Te has vuelto tonto? ¡Me haces daño!

Sasuke la miró atónito ¿Qué había pasado? Miró aterrorizado como la chica se llevaba la mano al cuello ¿La había mordido? ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo… ? Se sentía mareado, era como si no fuera él, como si no estuviera allí, la vergüenza le invadió y salió corriendo, dejando a Akane sin decir palabra mientras se tocaba el cuello.

- ¿Akane, qué pasa? - Ryuko se acercaba a toda prisa.

- ¿Lo has visto?

- No, estaba distraída en mis cosas ¿Qué te ha hecho?

- Ryuko, el perfume de Jisei no era un afrodisíaco, era una poción para convertir a los chicos en hombres-lobo, mira ¿Me ha hecho algo?

- ¿Te ha mordido? Tienes unas marcas que… y un poco de sangre ¡Akane, te ha mordido de verdad!

- ¿Qué tengo sangre?

- Bueno solo son unas gotitas.

- ¡Que barbaridad! Ya decía yo que dolía ¡Que chico más canival!

- ¿Y cómo te has dejado hacer esto?

- Ja, a ti me gustaría verte en mi situación y encima se ha llevado mis gafas ¡Será mandante! ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora sin mis gafas?

- Ya sabía yo que esto tenía que terminar mal ¿No te lo dije?

- Vale, no me grites ¿Cómo iba a imaginarme yo que era un vampiro?

- ¿Pero cómo has dejado que se acerque a tu cuello?

- Es que quería olerme.

- ¿Olerte? ¿Y por qué le dejas olerte? A ver, déjame verte mejor… mira… te va a dejar marca.

- Pues espero que mañana lleve mis gafas al instituto.

- ¿En eso piensas? ¿En tus gafas?

- ¡Eh, que para mí son sin ojos!

- Eres una cabeza hueca inconsciente.

- Eso, encima insúltame.

Sasuke llegó casi sin aliento a su casa, había corrido todo el camino sin pensar si estaba cerca o lejos. Entró y sin saludar a sus padres subió corriendo a su habitación, entró en su servicio, abrió la ducha y se metió debajo de ella sin quitarse la ropa. Respiró hondo, agachó la cabeza y dejó que el chorro de agua cayese en su cuello.

Parecía ir tranquilizándose, entonces recordó que aún llevaba las gafas de Akane enganchadas, las cogió y mientras las miraba se sentó de rodillas.

- Y mañana - se lamentó en voz baja - tengo que verla…

Aquella iba a ser una noche muy larga.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Y acabó la cita. Pero traerá bastante cola. Sasuke cada ve estará más confundido, además ¿Cómo reaccionará Shino ante lo sucedido? ¿Y cómo va a disculparse Sasuke ante lo que él mismo considera inaceptable? A parte, también se hablará de nuevo del pasado de Shikamaru, asi Chouji, que quiere averiguar lo que pasó, tendrá más piezas para su "puzzle" particular.

Muchas gracias por leer.


	13. Acción y reacción

Al día siguiente de la cita, Sasuke debe enfrentarse a Akane y no solo a ella, si no a todos sus amigos, y él lo sabe.

Por su parte, Shikamaru tendrá que aceptar las consecuencias de "sus actos".

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Acción y reacción**

Shikamaru bostezó estirándose, luego flexionó su cuello varias veces y volvió a colocarse en su posición favorita: apoyando los brazos y la cabeza sobre su pupitre. Era muy temprano.

A pesar de la hora tan temprana, Chouji ya estaba comiendo un aperitivo. Más atrás, Sai dibujaba en silencio. No había nadie más en clase.

La puerta se abrió ruidósamente.

- Lo siento SAI - dijo Jisei entrando - ¿Llego muy tarde?

- Ya he limpiado yo - contestó el chico sin inmutarse.

- ¿Ya? Pero…

- No te preocupes no llegas tarde - sonrió - yo llegué demasiado pronto, además Chouji me ha ayudado.

- ¿Qué hacéis vosotros dos aquí tan temprano? - preguntó mirando a Chouji y su al parecer dormido compañero.

Ryuko y Akane entraban por la puerta.

- Shikamaru quería llegar antes que Ino - contestó Chouji.

- ¿Antes que… ? ¡Anda es verdad! Es que con el jaleo de Akane no os lo he contado.

- Hola Ryuko - Chouji la sonrió abiertamente - ¿Has dormido bien?

- Hola Chouji ¿Cómo estás? - contestó la aludida - Buenos días Sai.

- Buenos días Akane - se oyó hablar perezosamente al chico de la coleta cuando sintió a su compañera parar al lado de su mesa - Hoy estás extrañamente silenciosa.

- Buenos días a todos - saludó ésta.

- ¿Cómo sabía que era Akane? - preguntó Ryuko - si está dormido.

- La reconocerá por el olor - comentó Jisei con cierto soniquete y se echó a reír.

- ¡No me hables de olores! - gruñó Akane.

- Bueno ¿Y que pasa con Ino? - interrogó Ryuko.

- ¡Ah! Pues por lo visto fue cuando salisteis de la exposición, cuando nosotras nos acercamos para hablar contigo, así que no lo vimos, solo vimos "los daños colaterales".

- ¡Hombre! - exclamó de repente Chouji - ¡Buenos días Sasuke!

Todos menos Shikamaru, que seguía dormitando, miraron hacia la puerta, allí quieto, mirando seriamente a Akane, estaba el mencionado.

- Perdón - se oyó detrás de él - ¿Nos dejas pasar?

Sumire asomó la cabeza.

- ¡Ya hemos llegado! - dijo alegremente.

Sasuke se movió dejando pasar a Sumire y a Kankuro.

- ¡Pues ya habéis tardado! - se quejó Jisei - Se supone que veníais en moto.

- Es que hemos llegado tan pronto que Kankuro me ha estado enseñando los trofeos.

- ¿Qué trofeos? - Jisei le miró de reojo.

- Los de abajo bruja, no seas mal pensada - respondió algo burlón Kankuro.

Sasuke seguía allí, quieto.

- Jo Sasuke - le dijo Sumire - que ojeras más horribles tienes ¿Has dormido mal?

Akane por su parte trataba de actuar con naturalidad, colocando sus cosas.

- Te noto algo raro Akane - habló Kankuro.

- Son las gafas - respondió la chica - éstas son unas viejas, no encuentro las de siempre.

Sasuke dejó su cartera en el suelo, dio unos pasos y cuando estaba entre las mesas de Chouji y Shikamaru, frente a Akane, se arrodilló y pegó prácticamente la frente en el suelo.

- Perdóname Kumoyuki, lo lamento mucho.

- ¡Sasuke! - gritó Sumire - ¿Pero que haces?

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Sasuke asombradas,

- Sasuke levanta por favor - dijo Akane algo apurada.

- Lo siento, se que no hay nada que pueda justificarme.

Shikamaru levantó la cabeza y miró a Sasuke arrodillado a su lado en la típica postura de pedir perdón, luego miró a Akane.

- ¿Te ha dejado embarazada?

- Sasuke levanta - repitió Akane - No fue culpa tuya, luego te lo explico.

- Sasuke - Jisei de agachó cerca de él - Que tú no eres responsable, de veras.

- Venga, está a punto de llegar gente - insistió Akane.

- No seas crío - continuaba Jisei - que no es para tanto.

- ¿Qué pasa? - la voz seria de Neji sorprendió a todos.

- ¡Sa… Sasuke-kun! - exclamó Hinata llevándose las manos a la boca - ¿Qué te pasa?

- Me da igual que lo sepa todo el mundo, me lo merezco.

- Sasuke no seas testarudo - añadió Akane - Sakura está a punto de venir.

- Hinata - ordenó Neji - ve a ver si vienen.

- Si…. Voy.

- Y tu, Uchiha, sea lo que sea, recupera la compostura, no creo que humillarte sea la solución.

Sasuke se incorporó, volvió a mirar a Akane, recogió su cartera y se dirigió a su asiento.

- Akane, acércate por favor - dijo severamente Neji.

Akane suspiró y se acercó a él ¿por qué lo hacía? Por no aguantar su charla.

- ¿Esto tiene una explicación lógica?

- ¿Tengo que dártela a ti?

- Como delegado de la clase soy responsable del buen funcionamiento y esta clase de espectáculos…

- Vale, vale, con tal de no oírte… mira - Akane se desabrochó un par de botones de sus blusa y se la retiró, mostrándole las marcas en su cuello.

Neji no pareció reaccionar, se limitó a mirar a Sasuke y desapareció por la puerta. Al girarse para volver a su sitio, Akane se encontró con Shikamaru.

- Enséñame eso - dijo el chico a la vez que con dos dedos retiraba la camisa del cuello de su compañera - ¡Ostras! ¿Tú con quien has salido? ¿Con Drácula?

- ¡Vale ya! ¿Y a ti que te ha pasado en los morros? - preguntó al observar el labio hinchado y herido de Shikamaru.

- ¿A mí? No te preocupes, pronto lo sabrás, pero vamos tiene que ver con salvarle el cuello al Uchiha.

- ¿Tú también quieres verlo? - preguntó Akane a Chouji.

- Yo si - dijo Kankuro acercándose.

- Vale, tu mismo.

- ¡Madre! ¡Que marca mas buena! ¿Esto ha sido consentido?

- ¿Cómo va a ser consentido, bruto? - gritó Jisei,

- A algunas chicas les gusta.

- Si fuese consentido, animal, no pediría perdón Sasuke.

- ¿Ah, pero era por eso? Te la querías comer ¿Eh, granuja?

- Literalmente - añadió Sai, que aunque estaba todavía sentado en su sitio, se imaginaba lo que había pasado.

- Vaya - continuó Kankuro - quien hubieshe pensado que al Uchiha le va lo salvaje…

- Kankuro cierra esa boquita - advirtió Jisei.

- Es por culpa del perfume de Jisei - aclaró muy contenta Sumire - era afrodisíaco.

- ¿Tienes un perfume afrodisíaco? - preguntó Kankuro.

- No es mi culpa… se suponía que no tenía que echarse, pero no, ella no, ella lo tiene que tocar todo.

- ¡No haberlo sacado!

- ¿Te echaste un perfume afrodisíaco? - interrogó Shikamaru - ¿Eso exite?

- Vaya - respondió Sumire - ¡Que se lo digan a Sasuke!

- ¿Qué pasa? - exclamó Akane - Olía bien, a jazmín ¿Cómo me iba a imaginar que eso funcionaba?

- ¿Y que tiene ese potingue? - insistió Shikamaru.

- Es esencia de jazmín y… otras cosas, en fin, cosas que atraen a los de distinto sexo, es una esencia que penetra en la piel y… pues eso, que resumiendo, digamos que potencia las feromonas.

- Vale, lo que sea ¿Y eso funciona?

- Cuanto más tiempo pasa mejor, más se mezcla con… vamos que los efectos se notan más pasadas una horas.

- Jisei ¿Te he dicho a alguna vez lo maravillosas que me parecen tus pócimas? - Kankuro se acercó a la chica y la sujetó la mano.

- Kankuro suéltame, no te voy a dar el perfume.

- Anda un poquito, seguro que con poco basta.

- En teoría solo una gotita para los dos lóbulos sería suficiente.

- Pero Akane seguro que se empapó bien los dedos ¿A qué sí? - apostilló Shikamaru.

- Si, y me echó unas gotas en las muñeca ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Akane, por dios! - exclamó Jisei - ¿Cómo eres tan bruta? No me extraña que te quisieran comer, lo extraño es que aún estés entera.

- ¡Pues haberlo dicho!

- ¡Pero si no me dejaste!

- ¡Jisei, amiga mía! - insistía Kankuro.

- Suelta Kankuro, no te lo voy a dar, ni vender.

- Ten piedad de mí, que tengo 18 años y no me como una rosca, que un día de estos exploto…

Sasuke había sacado un objeto alargado de su cartera, se levantó y lentamente te acercó a la mesa de Akane, sin mirarla puso el objeto encama y se marchó. Akane lo abrió imaginándose lo que había dentro.

- ¡ Mis gafas! ¡Mis gafitas! ¡Menos mal que volvéis con mamá!

Observó que estaban limpias, se quitó las que llevaba y se las colocó.

- Gracias Sasuke, sin ellas estoy perdida, menos mal que te has acordado.

Al cerrar la funda donde habían estado, vió que allí había algo más. Era una pulsea que parecía de plata con cuentas de color turquesa.

- ¡Ala, que bonita! - exclamó Sumire que no perdía detalle de lo que pasaba! - Son del color de tus ojos Akane.

Akane cerró la funda, la cogió, se levantó y se acercó a Sasuke, puso la caja encima de su mesa.

- Esto es tuyo y por cierto… abróchamela tú - le dijo mostrándole la pulsera.

Sin levantar la vista hacia Akane, Sasuke cogió la pulsera, se la puso alrededor de la muñeca y la abrochó.

- Siento romper éste momento tan emotivo - dijo Shikamaru con cierto sarcasmo - pero ¿El Aburame sabe lo del mordisco?

- Uy, no, no hemos hablado con él - contestó Ryuko.

- Ya, pues espero que no hayas desayunado mucho.

- Ya hablaré yo con él y se lo explicaré - dijo Akane.

- Aún así, que dios te pille confesado, Uchiha - insistió Shikamaru y dicho eso volvió a su postura favorita.

Naruto entró como una exhalación.

- ¡Shikamaru! - gritó parándose delante de él y golpeando la mesa.

- ¡Dios Naruto, no grites tanto! - se quejó el aludido.

Shikamaru introdujo su meñique en un oído como queriéndose quitar ese maldito grito.

- ¿Qué has hecho? - volvió a gritar Naruto.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué va diciento Ino por ahí que le hiciste ayer?

- No lo sé, Ino es muy exagerada ¿Qué va diciendo? - contestó con cara de aburrimiento.

- ¿Es verdad que te abalanzaste a besarla?

- Hombre - respondía con su habitual tono sin interés - tanto como abalanzarme no diría yo, pero si, al menos intenté besarla ¿algún problema?

- ¿Shikamaru pero que te pasa? ¿Estás enfermo?

- No, solo se me ocurrió, así de golpe.

- Eso es lo que queríamos contaros - aclaró Jisei a Ryuko y Akane.

- ¡Shikamaru! - dijo tajante Naruto volviendo a golpear la mesa - Tú tienes un problema ¡vaya que sí!

- ¿Yo tengo un problema?

Naruto le agarró del cuello de la camisa.

- ¿Pero como te has atrevido?

- ¡Naruto que me ahogas!

Naruto aflojó sus manos y acercó su cara a la de su amigo.

- ¿Tienes algún problema? ¡Deberías habérmelo dicho, dattebayó!

- ¿Tú me vas a solucionar los problemas?

- Algo te pasa, eso no es normal en ti.

- Bueno, solo era un beso, "tampoco me la he querido comer", ni nada de eso.

- ¡Nara! - la voz de Neji sonó firme al entrar - ¿Es que no puedes controlar tus impulsos?

- Vale… el que faltaba.

- ¡Shika-kun! ¿Cómo te has atrevido? - se quejaba Hinata.

- ¡Ala ya está! Por favor ¿Qué va contando Ino por ahí?

Los siguientes en entrar fueron Kiba, Ten-Ten y Shino. Kiba, por supuesto también acudió a interrogarle.

- Shino ¿No les has dicho nada? - preguntó quejándose Shikamaru.

- Eso es cosa tuya, genio - contestó el aludido.

- Pero tu eres mi único testigo.

- También está Sakura.

- He dicho "mi" testigo… ¡ahhhhh! que problemático es todo esto…

- Hola Shika - dijo Ino triunfante al entrar - ¿Te has calmado ya?

Sakura plantó una pequeña cajita con un golpe seco delante de Shikamaru.

- Toma, te cicatrizará más rápido.

Para desesperación de Shikamaru, Rock Lee entró corriendo.

- ¡Shikamaru! ¡Los de primero están formado un club en tu honor!

- ¿Qué? - gritó Ino - ¿En honor de quien?

- De Shikamaru, macho, te están convirtiendo en un héroe.

Akane se acercó a Shino.

- Hola Shino.

- Hola Akane ¿Qué tal?

- Quería contarte algo antes de que otro te lo diga?

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Nada malo, no te mosquees ¿vale?

- Eso no me da ninguna tranquilidad.

- Pues verás … - Akane comenzó su explicación, despacio, quitando importancia a cualquier cosa que no fuera lo educado que fue Sasuke y lo horrible que debía ser el perfume que se había echado, hasta que llegó a la despedida. Shino no habló, había escuchado atentamente a su amiga - … y ya está, solo es una anécdota - terminaba.

Shino siguió sin hablar.

- Vale pues ya ves, me voy a mi asiento ¿vale?

Al sentarse Ryuko se le acercó.

- ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado?

- No sé, ya sabes como es Shino, nunca se sabe lo que piensa, espero que no lo exagere todo.

Había un gran revuelo en la clase, el grupo que interrogaba a Shikamaru, al que ahora se había unido Temari.

- Pero cielo - le decía - si te encontrabas falto de cariño ¿por qué no me llamaste?

- ¿A ti, coletitas? - gritaba Ino - Para eso ya tenía una amiga, a mí.

Kankuro atosigando a Jisei con el tema del perfume. Sakura, preocupadísima por la mala cara que ofrecía su Sasuke y empeñada en llevarle a la enfermería… Neji ya no podía más.

- ¡Vale ya! Callaos un poco, somos la vergüenza del pabellón. A ver, Nara, ven aquí.

- Bueno, ahora este - suspiró Shikamaru levantándose con verdadero esfuerzo y acercándose a él y sentándose encima de la mesa del profesor - Me encanta cuando te pones tan serio.

- Dí lo que tengas que decir y que se callen los demás.

Shikamaru le miró de reojo, se suponía que debía dar una explicación de su comportamiento, eso es lo que esperaba el delegado, que se justificara o algo… bueno, a lo mejor así le dejaba en paz, si no lo mismo le perseguía todo el día advirtiéndole que no comportarse adecuadamente le conduciría al infierno.

- Bien, pues, a ver, ya que hay tanta curiosidad y a ver si me dejáis en paz… Ayer vi. a Ino y… me dio un calentón, la cosa es esa, Ino llevaba una de esas minifaldas que se pone y esos tops y yo… pues eso, me dio un calentó y la besé y ya que la besaba lo hice con ganas ¿Vale?.

- ¿Te dio un calentón? - gritó Lee.

- Si ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puede darme un calentón? A ver, que soy humano, que tengo 16 años, que mis hormonas se han apoderado de mí cerebro, que a cualquiera nos puede pasar, "hasta al Uchiha ¿a que sí?" Pues eso, ya está "¿Tengo que pedir perdón de rodillas?"

Bajó de la mesa, Kankuro se había acercado rápidamente y le abrazó palmeándole la espalda.

- Tío - le dijo mirándole con emoción - cuando te conocí pensé que eras un vago, pero ahora veo que eres un monstruo, tío - y volvió a abrazarle dándole palmadas - Y sin perfumes… ¡maestro!

- Vale, vale, pero que corra el aire…

El tono de las conversaciones bajó bastante.

Shikamaru se sentó en su sitió y Kiba fue el que ahora se plantó frente a él mirándole fijamente.

- ¿Qué?

- A mi no engañas, no fue por Ino.

- ¿A no?

- No te dio un calentón por Ino, fue Akane ¿A que sí? Te ponías malo de verla y no poder acercarte y cuando se marchó, zas, viste a Ino y claro… de la rabia… ¿a que sí?

Shikamaru levantó un dedo para contestarle pero se detuvo y cambió de idea.

- Lo las clavado - dijo después de unos segundos - Eso es - golpeó la mesa con el dedo - Eso es, así fue.

Kiba sonrió con gran satisfacción.

- Lo sabía, lo sabía, si es que no se me escapa una.

- Eres un fiera.

Triunfante se marchó, Chouji miró a Shikamaru.

- Que simple es este chico - comentó Shikamaru.

El timbre e la clase sonó y momentos después Anko entraba en el aula.

- Buenos días pequeños cerebros de pez.

La clase le respondió.

- Hombre Nara, espero algún día dejar de oír hablar de ti en los pasillos.

Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua, todo era muy problemático.

Y llegó la hora del almuerzo. Sasuke recogía su mesa tranquilamente. Les dijo a Naruto y Sakura que fueran bajando ellos, que él tenía algo que hacer.

Kankuro se acercaba a preguntar a Sumire si quería que la ayudase a bajar, era Jisei la que contestaba que no, comerían en clase.

Sasuke miraba a Shino. Antes, durante un cambio de clase, éste se había acercado y le había dicho "antes de ir a comer, espérame que quiero decirte algo, serán unos segundos". Así que allí estaba, esperando a que los demás saliesen, por lo menos Shino parecía esperar eso, suponía que querría decirle algo sobre lo pasado con Akane. Mientras, se acercó a Neji.

- Neji, te puedo pedir un favor.

Neji le miró, era extraño ver a Sasuke pidiendo favores.

- No te preocupes - le contestó fríamente - Sakura no sabrá por mí lo que ha pasado y Hinata menos aún.

- ¡Sai! - gritaba Chouji - ¿Te queda con nosotros?

- ¿Hoy tampoco bajáis?

- No está el horno para bollos.

Jisei miraba a Shino sentado todavía en su sitio, mirándo a no se sabía donde, quizás a Sasuke.

- Esto… ahora vengo - dijo levantándose de pronto.

- ¿Dónde vas? - preguntaba Sumire.

- A pedir una fregona, tu tranquila.

Sumire la vio marcharse con la boca abierta.

- ¿Dónde va? - preguntó Ryuko

- Dice que a por una fregona… y se va corriendo y todo.

Por fin Shino se levantó. En el aula solo quedaban él, Sasuke, Sai, Chouji, Shikamaru, Akane , Ryuko y Sumire.

- Akane ¿qué pasa? - preguntó Ryuko al ver que miraba continuamente a Shino.

- Esto no pinta bien.

Sasuke se acercó a Shino.

- Dime.

Shino dio un paso para pegar su hombro derecho al de Sasuke, enfrente de él, acercó sus labios al oído del otro y habló en voz baja.

- Verás… solo te voy a decir una cosa: como vuelvas a hacerla daño, de cualquier forma, te quedas sin huevos.

Fue lo último que oyó Sasuke antes de sentir como el puño de su compañero se clavaba en la boca de sus estómago con una fuerza que, desde luego, no esperaba.

- ¡Shino! - gritó Akane.

Sasuke se llevó las manos al estómago mientras las piernas se le doblaban arrastrándole al suelo. El dolor era insoportable y la falta de respiración, aún peor.

Shino se fue sin hacer ningún otro gesto. En la puerta se cruzó con Jisei que entraba llevando un cubo y una fregona.

Sumire y Ryuko no daban crédito a lo que habían visto. Akane y Chouji se acercaron a Sasuke que comenzó a toser estrepitosamente mientras intentaba respirar con la boca abierta. Shikamaru se colocó a su espalda y le dio unos golpes.

- Vamos, escúpelo, te sentirás mejor.

Sasuke comenzó a expulsar algo líquido por la boca.

- Desde luego, ya lo veía venir - refunfuñó Jisei - ese aura no era nada buena.

- ¿Ya? - Shikamaru le masajeaba la espalda - Te advertí sobre el Aburame ¿no?

Sai le ofreció su brazo para levantarse, este lo hizo pero continuó doblado sobre si mismo. También le dio un pañuelo de papel con el que Sasuke se limpió la boca.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor?

- ¡Para que luego digan que Gaara da miedo! - comentó Chouji.

- ¿Y tú como lo sabías, Shika? - preguntó curiosa Sumire.

- Ya he probado yo el gancho de ese, que se te sale el alma por la boca.

- ¿Y tú Jisei? ¿sabías que iba a vomitar?

- Vi a Shikamaru echar el alma por la boca. Anda, dejarme.

- Lo siento Sasuke - dijo Akane - Quizás debía haberte advertido.

- Déjalo - Sasuke a penas si podía hablar, intentó incorporarse, la boca del estómago le dolía terriblemente - Si me lo merezco.

- ¿Te acompaño? - se ofreció Sai.

- No, puedo solo. Vuestro amigo es un bruto - se quejó.

- ¿A ti te ha pegado Shino ? - interrogó de pronto Chouji a Shikamaru.

- Es una historia muy larga y liosa, déjalo.

- ¿Cuándo te ha pegado? - insistió.

- No quiero recordarlo, es muy humillante.

- Tú también le diste a él - intervino Jisei mientras limpiaba - De echo, fuiste tú el que empezó.

Sasuke se dirigía torpemente hacia la puerta.

- ¿De veras no quieres que te acompañe? - repetía Sai.

- No, estaré bien.

- ¡Animo! Ya pasó lo peor - le dijo con cierta ironía Shikamaru mientras se marchaba.

- Bueno, esto ya está - dijo Jisei .- voy a devolver la fregona, anda Akane busca el ambientador que vamos a comer y da cosa ¿no?

- Ryuko - le susurró Sumire en voz muy baja - ¿Por qué Shino se ha puesto así? ¿Está enamorado de Akane?

- No, no es eso - respondió también en voz baja - Pero… hace años, cuando éramos pequeños… Akane tuvo un problema… es algo que no viene a cuento, pero no pudimos ayudarla y Shino le prometió que nunca más la dejaría sola.

Sumire la miró con cara de no comprender nada.

- Que es muy protector con ella - aclaró Ryuko - Desde siempre.

- ¡Oh! ¡Que bonito! ¡Una amistad inquebrantable!

- A todo esto - hablaba mientras tanto Akane - ¿Qué te pasó en el labio, ciervito?

- Ah… pues… un error de cálculo - respondió sonriendo Shikamaru.

- ¿Qué cálculo?

- Que no calculé que Sakura estaba al lado de Ino.

- ¿Fue Sakura quien te hizo eso?

- Y perdí el equilibrio y tiré la silla, me caí y la mesa conmigo, fue todo muy… pintoresco. Tengo el orgullo herido y mi honorable coxis, por si os interes.

- ¿Y por qué besaste a Ino?

- ¿Quieres saberlo de verdad?

- Si.

- Pues porque quise evitarle a Sakura el disgusto de ver a Sasuke contigo, pensé que ya había llorado demasiado, no es agradable ver a la persona que te gusta con otra… te aseguro que no se siente nada bonito.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

He tenido que cortar la escena a la mitad porque se estaba alargando mucho el capítulo, pero es que quería poner como reaccionaban todos.

Tengo que decir que, pese a lo que parezca, Shino no está enamorado de Akane, puede lo creyera estarlo en el pasado o quizás lo esté en el futuro (nunca se como van a evolucionar) pero desde luego ahora no. Es un chico misterioso que sabe muchos secretos, más adelante te sabrá porqué es tan protector.

Espero que no os haya aburrido. Gracias por la lectura.


	14. Un gesto rápido, tonto y leve

A partir de ahora es cuando las historias de Sasuke y Shikamaru empiezan a entremezclase porque tienen un punto en común: Akane ¿Por qué un OC y no cualquier otra? Porque este OC ha sido creado con ese fin, ninguna otra podía cumplir su cometido porque cada una tiene su historia, además es más fácil sentir empatía por un protagonista que por un OC, no pretendo que Akane caiga bien ni mal, pero si quiero que se comprenda a Shikamaru y a Sasuke.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**UN GESTO RAPIDO, LEVE Y TONTO**

Akane miraba a Shikamaru algo intrigada mientras repasaba las palabras que él había dicho.

"_Pues porque quise evitarle a Sakura el disgusto de ver a Sasuke contigo, pensé que ya había llorado demasiado, no es agradable ver a la persona que te gusta con otra… te aseguro que no se siente nada bonito."_

¿Sería posible que de verdad quisiese evitarle un disgusto a Sakura?

- Sucedió justo cuando salíais de la exposición – explicó de pronto Sumire como si supiese lo que Akane estaba pensando – Lo hizo para distraer la atención de Sakura ¿a que sí, Shika? ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, tengo una cosa que enseñaros: las fotos que hice del ensayo del jueves ¡Tachán!

Sumire puso encima de una mesa un paquete abultado.

- ¿Todas esas hiciste? – preguntó Ryuko.

- Me encanta hacer fotos, yo misma las revelo, por cierto ¿Sabéis si hay un club de fotografía?

- Humm – Akane parecía pensar – Creo que no… no… seguro, no lo hay.

- ¿No? ¿Estás segura?

- Si Akane la "estoy en todas partes" afirma que no, es que no hay – contestó Shikamaru.

- Akane forma parte del consejo de clubs – explicó Chouji.

- ¡Por favor, que pena! ¡Con la ilusión que me hacía!

- Mira Sumire – habló Akane – Por desgracia con eso de la fotografía digital cualquier mondongo puede hacer una foto, retocarla y convertirla en algo "genial".

- Es una pena – comentó Sai – porque la fotografía es un arte.

- ¿A que si? – a Sumire le brillaban los ojos.

Jisei regresaba, venía acompañada de Kankuro.

- Si que has tardado – dijo Ryuko.

- Me han entretenido ¡Y mirad lo que traigo!

- A mi persona – añadió Kankuro - ¿No es increíble?

- ¿Ya has comido? – le interrogó Sai.

- No, es que nos hemos sentado con los Hyuuga, con los dos ¿Os imagináis el ambiente?

- Pues Neji, Gaara, Hinata y Temari… seguro que muy ruidoso no era – comentó riendo Chouji.

- Y como el maestro estaba aquí… - continuaba Kankuro mirando a Shikamaru – Me he dicho ¡voy a ver si me da algún consejo! Porque claro, cierta bruja no me quiere ayudar.

Shikamaru le miró con su habitual cara de aburrimiento.

- Oye Jisei ¿Cuándo se han pegado Shino y éste? – preguntó Chouji.

- Chouji, déjalo – murmuró Shikamaru.

- ¿Te has pegado con Shino? – inquirió Kankuro.

- Yo no me he pegado con él, él me pateó el culo a mí ¿Podríamos hablar de otra cosa?

- Solo quiero saber cuando ha sido – explicaba Chouji – Me resulta raro que mi amigo se pegue con alguien y yo no me entere, además, una persona como tú, no me imagino que podría hacerte realizar tal esfuerzo físico.

- Una chica – sentenció Kankuro – Fue por una chica, seguro, o por eso o porque Shikamaru le mató alguno de sus bichos.

- Mira Chouji – interrumpió Shikamaru – Luego te lo cuento ¿vale?

- Y digo yo – intervino Sumire – Si sabías que Shino iba a arrear aquel puñetazo a Sasuke ¿Por qué le dejaste, Shika?

- Porque me apetecía ver al Uchiha por los suelos, es una satisfacción personal, es tan perfecto que… me da envida ¿vale?

- Espera, espera – Kankuro parecía muy interesado - ¿Shino ha dado un puñetazo a Sasuke? ¿Y yo me lo he perdido?

- Ha sido impresionante – puntualizó Chouji – Le ha metido el puño entero en todo el plexo solar, le ha dejado roto.

- Y se ha marchado como si nada – terminó Sai.

- A mi me daba pena – habló Sumire – Pobre chico…

- Shino se ha pasado tres pueblos con él – añadía Akane.

- Tú estás muy callada – se dirigió Shikamaru a Akane – Para ser la protagonista has hablado muy poco.

- Realmente Sasuke no se portó mal – respondió la chica – se le fue un poco la pinza pero…

- No tenía excusa ninguna – la interrumpió tajante Sai – Claro que merecía ese puñetazo.

- Pero Sai – dijo Jisei – realmente ese chico no sabía lo que hacía…

- Si lo sabía – continuó Sai – Eso se sabe. Puede que tengas razón y ese perfume fuera una especie de droga que nublara su mente, pero eso no es excusa, siempre tienes que respetar a la persona que te acompaña. El hecho de que ésta mañana pidiera perdón confirma que era muy consciente de lo que hizo y él mismo lo rechaza. Sabía que merecía ese puñetazo, por eso pidió perdón en público, esperaba que alguien se lo diese.

Sumire le miraba realmente embobada.

- Jo, Sai – dijo – ¡Qué profundo eres!

- Antes, como no tenía amigos, leía mucho.

- Y otra cosa – interrumpió Kankuro - ¿El lobo de Sasuke te atacó sin más o se disfrazó de abuelita para engañarte?

- Te equivocas de cuento – le contestó Ryuko – Ella no es Caperucita, es Cenicienta, así la llamaba.

- ¡Se acabó el tema! – Exclamó Jisei - ¿Qué es eso Sumire?

- Son mis fotos, las que hice el jueves ¿Queréis verlas?

- Claro, venga, enséñanoslas.

Sumire estaba feliz de mostrar sus fotografías. Las iba pasando y todos comenzaron a comentarlas y a decir lo bien que, a su juicio, estaban realizadas. Según Sai, Sumire era una gran artista capaz de captar la "esencia" de lo que fotografiaba.

- Estaba pensando – comentó Akane - Que podías apuntarte al periódico.

- ¿Al periódico?

- Sí, como reportera gráfica, vamos, fotógrafa.

- No se ¿Qué otros clubs hay?

- Esté el de arte – dijo Sai – La fotografía es un arte ¿no?

- Eso lo dices porque estás tú en él – gruñó Kankuro.

- Eres mas tonto que Picio – le dijo Jisei – Tú también estás en él, inútil.

- ¡Ah! Es verdad… Apúntate al de arte, yo hago marionetas, Sai dibuja…

- Otra cosa parecida no hay – añadió Akane – Ciencias Naturales, Botánica, Cocina, Ajedrez, el de lo Paranormal, que está Jisei, Arte japonés, Diseño, Fútbol, Tenis, Natación, Kárate…

Siguieron mirando las fotos y comentándolas.

Mientras comían Akane permaneció callada. Después de comer, incluso se retiró un poco del grupo. Shikamaru la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué problema tienes? – le preguntó la chica al darse cuenta de que la observaba.

- ¿Yo? Ninguno, tú sabrás lo que haces.

- Ya… te veo venir.

- Te vas a meter en un lío.

- ¿Por qué se va a meter en un lío? – interrogó Sumire.

- Yo que tú – continuaba Shikamaru – Procuraba que ese chico no se hiciese ilusiones.

- Si es por eso, te puedes quedar tranquilo – replicaba Akane.

- Mira, yo de chicas no entiendo, me superáis, pero te recuerdo que te imbéciles sé un rato.

- Esto Shikamaru – intervino Jisei – Vuelve a tu aura normal y monótona, que esa te sienta fatal.

- ¡Jo, que rabia que no haya club de fotografía! – se quejaba Sumire.

- No te preocupes Sumire, bonita – habló Kankuro – que yo me ofrezco a ser tu modelo particular, me puedes fotografiar lo que quieras.

- ¡Kankuro! – Chilló Jisei - ¡Es que no te cansas nunca!

- ¡Akane, Akane! – Exclamó de pronto bastante agitada Sumire -¿Sasuke te besó? A parte del mordico, claro.

- ¿Ya estamos otra vez con los besos? – Se quejó Jisei – Ayer se pasó toda la tarde con el mismo tema.

- Tengo curiosidad.

- ¿Curiosidad por qué exactamente? – Kankuro sonrió de una manera que desde luego a Jisei no le gustaba nada – A lo mejor yo te puedo ayudar.

- ¿Por qué no te ayudas a ti mismo y te pierdes en una isla? – le gruñó.

Mientras Jisei, Kankuro y Sumire se enfrascaban en una absurda conversación, Chouji se acercó a Ryuko para comentarle algo. Shikamaru observaba de nuevo a Akane que, de nuevo estaba como abstraída en sus pensamientos. Se levantó perezosamente, cogió una silla y se sentó al lado de la chica.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le dijo en voz baja acercándose bastante.

Akane se sorprendió un poco y a punto estuvo de gritarle cuando vio un gesto de preocupación en la cara de su compañero.

- No me gusta verte tan triste – continuó el chico.

- No estoy triste – contestó también en voz baja – Solo le doy vueltas a las cosas.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Repitió – Dímelo, mujer.

- Solo pienso que todo es culpa mía, creo que le di demasiada confianza a Sasuke y eso es lo que me da rabia, no debí dejar que pensase… si es que no aprendo, si es que…

- Chisst, chisst, ya pasó – Shikamaru acarició el pelo de Akane apartándolo de su cara – No es culpa tuya, a nuestra edad es normal emocionarnos demasiado.

Akane le miró, no sabía porqué pero había momentos en los que Shikamaru le ofrecía un lado amable y confiable. Shikamaru apoyó su frente en la cabeza de Akane y rodeó sus hombros con sus brazos.

- Lo que ahora tienes que hacer es quitarte esa pulsera.

- Pero…

- Se que es un regalo, que es su manera de pedir que lo olvides y seguramente anoche estuvo por las tiendas se 24 horas buscando algo; tú lo has aceptado para demostrarle que no le guardas rencor pero cuanto más tiempo la lleves será peor, no será más que darle falsas ilusiones, ya sabes que los chicos malinterpretamos esos gestos. Es mejor para él y para ti que te la quites pronto.

Akane asintió con la cabeza. Le llamó la atención descubrir que no oía ninguna conversación a su alrededor.

- Shika, creo que nos están mirando.

El chico giró un poco la cabeza, efectivamente, 6 pares de ojos les miraban de lo más sorprendidos.

- Siempre podemos decir que el perfume aún funciona.

Akane sonrió.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse sobresaltó a todo el mundo que dirigieron a ella su mirada. Era Temari que entraba.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó algo extrañada al ver que todos la miraban.

Shikamaru se levantó, colocó la silla y volvió a su asiento, las miradas volvieron de nuevo a él.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó.

- No… - balbuceó Chouji – Todo bien.

Miró a Temari, eso le recordaba que tenía que hablar con ella sobre lo que vio la tarde anterior y también con Ino sobre lo de las pastillas… ¡ay, que problemático era todo!

Sumire enseñaba sus fotos a Temari.

- Son buenas.

- ¿De veras te lo parece?

- Sumire – intervenía Akane – Piénsate lo del periódico, es una forma de hacerte propaganda. Este sábado es la semifinal de fútbol, nuestro equipo de juega su paso a la final, yo estaré allí para hacer un artículo y unas buenas fotos serían perfectas.

- ¿Me dejas esta foto? – dijo Sai mostrando una foto en la que se veía a Shikamaru bastante cerca de Akane, durante una de las representaciones espontáneas que realizaron de una supuesta escena de un galán seduciendo a una dama.

- Que bien hicisteis esa escena – comentó Temari, eres muy bueno Shikamaru.

- ¿Para que la quieres?

- Es que está llena de magia, parece que de un momento a otro el chico va a besar a la chica y me gustaría probar a ver si puedo dibujar la siguiente escena.

- ¿La que Akane le parte la boca a Shikamaru? – bromeó Kankuro.

- No… me gustaría poder transmitir tanta sensualidad como esta foto ¿te importa Sumire?

- No, a mi no. De todas formas yo solo fotografié lo que ellos hacían.

- Pero lo hiciste en el momento oportuno, realmente eres muy buena.

Mientras esto sucedía en el aula, en la zona habilitada como comedor, Sasuke seguía serio y taciturno. No había comido nada, ni tenía ganas, ni podía. A su alrededor, Sakura, Ino, Naruto y Lee revoloteaban armando ruido. Sakura estaba realmente preocupada por el aspecto de Sasuke.

- Me duele la cabeza, déjame.

- Venga si dejémosle – decía Ino – Vamos Sakura, vamos a dar una vuelta y vosotros también ¿No veis que le estamos molestando?

No muy convencida Sakura se levantó. Al cabo de unos instantes Sasuke estaba solo, no había mentido, la cabeza le dolía. Sintió que alguien se situaba detrás de él ¿Sería otro preguntando que le pasaba?

Shino se había colocado detrás de Sasuke, le miraba fijamente, sabía que el Uchiha se había dado cuenta de su presencia, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, le observó durante un rato, luego, lentamente se sentó a su lado, sin mirarle. Sasuke tampoco le miró.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó secamente.

- Evidentemente hablar contigo.

- Creí que ya no habías dicho todo.

- Uchiha ¿Tú sabes por qué te he dado ese puñetazo?

- Por que me lo merecía, es eso ¿no?

- No.

- ¿Ah, no?

- No por la razón que tu piensas ¿De veras crees que tiene tanta importancia una marca en el cuello? ¿Crees que me ha enfadado que se te dispararan las hormonas Por favor Uchiha no seas simple, lo que me ha cabreado ha sido esa actitud de víctima que has adoptado.

Sasuke le miró de reojo.

- No seas ridículo – continuó – Ni quieras ofender mi inteligencia, antes en clase, Shikamaru para justificar el beso que le dio a Ino, y no contar la verdad, dijo "me dio un calentón" y todo el mundo le ha comprendido, puede que piensen que hay que saber contenerse, pero le han comprendido y nadie a organizado ningún drama. Por favor Sasuke ¡Que a todos se nos han calentado alguna vez los calzoncillos!

- No eso solo eso.

- Si lo es. Todo se resume en que te dio un calentón, así de simple, da igual que fuera espontáneo, que estuvieras borracho o que un perfume te pusiese como una moto, te dejaste llevar por tu instinto ¿Qué no esperabas ser tan bruto? ¿Qué deberías controlar tus impulsos caníbales? Pues si, pero que no es más que una anécdota también. Akane no se enfadó contigo, seguramente contó el incidente a sus amigas riéndose, eres tú el que ha organizado un drama y el que estás consiguiendo incomodarla. Por eso te pegué, pasó lo que pasó y no pasó nada, durante unos momentos te descontrolaste pero lo importante es que te diste cuenta ¿Crees que se merece que ahora vayas con esa maldita actitud de víctima? Eso es lo que me molesta de ti ¿Crees que eres tan perfecto que están por encima de cualquier deseo humano?

- Pero yo la ofendí.

- No la ofendiste, la ofendes ahora, ella misma me contó lo que pasó y en ningún momento la vi enfadada, ni ofendida, solo sorprendida ¿Crees que para ella tuvo más importancia que el resto de la tarde? ¿Crees que nadie ha intentado besarla nunca? No eres el primer chico que sale con ella, te lo recuerdo. Vuelve a la realidad Uchiha, yo que tú le pedía perdón, pero por la mañana que le estás haciendo pasar ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué se sienta culpable o responsable de algo? Estas cosas pasan Uchiha, se pide perdón y se promete intentar controlarse la próxima vez y no pasa nada. En el fondo, a las chicas les gusta vernos descontrolados de vez en cuando, alimenta su vanidad. Tío ¿Y si hubiese pasado al revés? ¿Tan grave sería que una chica…

- ¿Tan ridículo soy?

- En estos momentos, si, eres patético. La estás ofendiendo, ahora sí la estás ofendiendo, como persona inteligente y como mujer. Recapacita Uchiha.

Shino se levantó.

- Gracias Aburame… por el puñetazo.

- Dime una cosa ¿Qué recuerdo ha quedado en tu mente de ayer? Dime solo uno.

- El sabor de la mandarina - respondió sin pensárselo.

Shino sonrió levemente y dio una palmada en el hombro de Sasuke.

- Estás perdido.

Cuando Sasuke regresó al aula, aprovechando el alboroto que siempre se organizaba y que Sakura e Ino estaban en una de sus habituales discusiones, se acercó a Akane que hablaba, apoyada en su mesa con Jisei, ésta al verlo acercarse miró a Akane y se retiró.

- Hola Akane – dijo tratando de mantener la naturalidad y sonrió.

- ¿Qué tal? ¿Te encuentras mejor? – Respondió la chica como si nunca hubiese pasado nada - ¡Ah! Gracias por las gafas, creí que las había perdido y gracias por la pulsera, es muy bonita.

- Cuando la vi me recordó el color de tus ojos.

- Es un detalle muy bonito pero no hacía falta.

- Es un recuerdo, de una tarde estupenda.

Akane le regaló una sonrisa abierta y sincera. Casi con miedo, Sasuke puso sus dedos en el cuello de la chica, allí donde la había mordido.

- ¿Te duele?

- No, que va. Anda, que ahora tengo la marca del Uchiha, que suerte tengo ¿eh? Más de una se moriría de envidia.

Sasuke no podía evitar sonreír.

- Perdóname por lo de ésta mañana, creo que exageré un poco.

- ¡Pero valió la pena ver la cara de Neji!

- Eres increíble.

- Y maravillosa, lo sé. Anda, ve con tus amigos antes de que se escamen.

- Y no tiene abuela – añadió Shikamaru desde su sitio – Pero vamos, se la puede aguantar.

- ¡Nara! - Gruñó Akane - ¡No me hinches las narices!

Dedicándole una última sonrisa y sintiéndose mejor consigo mismo, Sasuke se marchó a su asiento. Jisei, por el contrario, se acercó a Shikamaru.

- ¿Sabes una cosa?

- ¿Me vas a echar un mal de ojo?

- Echaba mucho de menos ese aura tuya tan cálida ¿Por qué te empeñas en esconderla?

Lo que le faltaba, la loca de Jisei con un acertijos.

Naruto por parte, miraba a Sasuke.

Había sido un gesto, un gesto rápido y leve, un gesto quizás hasta tonto, sin embargo, unos ojos azules habían captado ese rápido, leve y tonto gesto en el rostro de Sasuke, y no le gustaba nada lo que había visto.

Naruto puede que no fuese muy inteligente y que a veces le costara comprender las cosas, puede que a veces pareciera demasiado atolondrado y puede que fuera verdad, era un cabeza hueca; sin embargo había una cosa que hacía mejor que nadie: sabía ver en el corazón de las personas, podía leer en los ojos de cualquiera aquel sentimiento escondido que nunca mostraban y sabía entender cualquier gesto, por rápido, leve o tonto que fuera, mejor que nadie. Y aquel chico alegre, efusivo, hiperactivo y cabeza hueca, sintió como un poco de tristeza se instalaba en su corazón. Giró su vista hasta aquella chica que tanto le gustaba, con su pelo rosa y sus ojos verdes.

"_No hagas daño a Sakura, por favor Sasuke, no la hagas daño"_ Fue la súplica que, sin él pensarla inundó su pensamiento.

Miró de nuevo a Sasuke, le notaba algo distinto, no sabía decir el qué, quizás era su mirada o su rostro… era difícil de decir, pero que había algo distinto no lo podía negar.

Volvió a mirar a Sakura, luego a Akane y de nuevo a Sasuke… no, aquello no le daba muy buena espina ¿Es que Sasuke había comenzado a intersarse por Akane? ¿Por qué? Nunca había visto a Sasuke sonreír de esa forma a nadie ¿Qué pasaba con Akane? ¿Es que Sasuke no tenía en cuenta los sentimientos de Sakura? ¿No era su amiga? No, claro, no había nada que le obligase a hacerlo y sin embargo Naruto sentía como si la estuviese traicionando de alguna manera.

En realidad Sasuke en quien estaba pensando era en Sakura. Pensaba que siempre la había considerado una pequeña molestia, siempre a su alrededor y que había tardado en darse cuenta de que lo único que quería era hacerse su amiga. Quizás siempre había sido muy desconsiderado con ella, quizás Akane tenía razón, era un ser humano, no una muñeca y él… ¿Qué sentía? Quizás quería que se quedara Naruto con ella solo para quitársela de encima… Debía hablar con ella, debía saber que sentía exactamente por ella, si no, esa sensación de "hacer algo malo" no desaparecería… pero antes, antes tenía hablar con Naruto, si, necesitaba hablar con él.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Todas las conversaciones que han tenido lugar tienen su porqué, ya se sabrá, pero tanto las que mencionaban el partido de fútbol como la de las fotos tendrán repercusiones.

Si os ha parecido raro que Shino y Shikamaru llegasen a las manos tengo que decir que ambos tenían sus razones y cuando se sepan se comprenderán, porque un arranque de rabia lo tiene todo el mundo, hasta el más tranquilo, sobretodo cuando deja de oírse la voz de la razón.

Espero que os haya entretenido. ¡Hasta la próxima! ¡Gracias por leer!


	15. Descubriendo lo que no esperaba

En éste capítulo comienzan a aparecer los alumnos de 2-1, la clase con la que se llevan tan mal. Los personajes que he escogido como "rivales" no os sorprenderán lo más mínimo, no soy demasiado original.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Descubriendo lo que no esperaba**

Durante lo que quedaba de clases Sasuke había estado pensando en lo que Shino le había dicho. La conversación le resultaba muy reveladora. Recordaba que Shino había dicho _"A todos se nos han calentado alguna vez los calzoncillos"_ y también _"¿Crees que nadie ha intentado besarla nunca?" _entonces ¿Eso quería decir que el propio Shino había intentado besarla? Cuando hablaba con tanta seguridad es porque lo sabía. Era difícil imaginarse a Shino perdiendo el control por algo ¿Y Shikamaru? Parecía raro imaginarse a ese vago con algo de actividad, pero había oído que se había pegado con Shino y ayer besó inesperadamente a Ino, además Shino no le negó que hubiera salido con Akane… ah, no, eso no podía ser, el recuerdo de las representaciones que hacían en los ensayos, cuando Shikamaru y Akane hacía escenas de enamorados, se iba abriendo paso en su cerebro ¿Qué le molestaba tanto? Intentó pensar en otra cosa pero ¿Por qué besó a Ino si, según Shino no era un calentón como había dicho? ¿Le gustaba Ino? Vale, había que tranquilizarse ¿Qué no tenía otra cosa que pensar? ¿Solo en el de la coleta y las chicas?

Al salir de clase, Ino y Sakura se empeñaron en acompañarle. Hoy no se quejó, sabía que las había preocupado, ellas habían estado pendientes de él toda la mañana. El las consideraba muy pesadas, siempre dando vueltas a su alrededor, gritándose mutuamente y enganchándose a él, sin embargo hoy las veía de distinta manera, eran solo dos chicas que querían ser sus amigas y se esforzaban por gustarle.

- Ino – le dijo – Tengo una curiosidad ¿Cuándo te besó ayer Shikamaru?

Ino le miró llena de asombro.

- Pues ayer por la tarde.

- ¿Y cómo fue el asunto? Quiero decir ¿Sabes por qué lo hizo?

- Pues yo que se, quizás porque antes estuve con él, ayudándole en una cosa y le pedí que saliese conmigo, creo que le insinué demasiadas cosas, ya sabes como soy, no lo hice con mala intención pero creo que soy demasiado provocativa y claro, debió pensar cosas raras, a lo mejor le provoqué y cuando nos encontramos, pues, no sé, se acordó y… saltó.

- Pero ¿No saliste con él?

- No, me dijo que no ¿Te lo puedes creer? Claro, luego se arrepintió.

- Estaba conmigo – añadió Sakura – Estábamos viendo tiendas. Paseamos y nos los encontramos, a él, y a los demás, ya sabes, pero solo estaban él y Shino.

- Las chicas habían ido al servicio, creo, bueno, ya nos íbamos cuando me cogió y zas… me besó, fue alucinante porque no me lo esperaba y me quedé helada y me dejó sin respiración.

- ¡Qué vergüenza! Fíjate que estábamos en una de las terrazas, cerca de la entrada de la exposición esa que han puesto… con gente entrando y saliendo, si vieras que horror, todo el mundo miraba.

- ¿La puerta de la exposición? – Sasuke iba comenzando a comprender.

- Pero cuando Sakura le dio el puñetazo y se cayó fue lo más.

- ¿Le pegaste?

- ¿No has visto que tenía el labio partido? Le metí un buen puño, pobrecillo, luego me dio pena.

- ¿Os enfadasteis mucho?

- Hombre, enfadarme, enfadarme… no, me dio más bien coraje ¿Está tonto o qué?

¿No se había enfadado? No claro, no parecía enfadada cuando lo contaba, tampoco cuando hablaba con él, más bien se burlaba bastante.

- ¿Tú te enfadaste, Sakura?

- Es que le pequé por bobo, esas cosas no se hacen en público, es que me da mucha rabia que los chicos os dejéis llevar tanto por vuestros instintos. Además, le grité, le pequé y me quedé tan a gusto.

- Más que nada es que no tiene porqué besarme si yo no quiero ¡ya está bien! Que lo pida bien, que se lo gane.

- Casi diría que te gustó – comentó Sasuke.

- Y me gustó ¿Cómo no me va a gustar? Eso significa que… ya sabes… que no se me resiste. Además fue un beso de esos largos e intensos.

Sakura e Ino reían mirándose.

- Eso y que – continuó Sakura – Shikamaru besa de vicio.

De nuevo rompieron a reir.

¿Qué había dicho Sakura? ¿Había oído bien? No podía ser ¿Sakura sabía que Shikamaru…? ¿Por qué lo sabía? ¿Acaso ella…?

- ¿Tú sabes como besa el Nara? – preguntó tajante.

Sakura le miró a los ojos, realmente parecía furioso, vaya, vaya, a lo mejor eran celos.

- ¿Tu nunca has jugado a "7 minutos en el paraíso"? – dijo a modo de respuesta.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿No sabes lo que es?

- ¿Tú juegas a esas cosas?

Era increíble ¿Cuándo había jugado Sakura a algo así? Evidentemente cuando él estaba con el grupo de Orochimaru pero ¿Cómo? Estaba claro que no conocía para nada a nadie.

- Sasuke no me seas carca – protestó Ino – Sakura ¿Te acuerdas del día que Hinata se desmayó?

- ¿Hinata? ¿Hinata también…?

- No. Eso fue jugando a la botella, le tocó besar a Naruto y cuando estaba a punto, se desplomó.

- Naruto la cogió antes de que se abriera la cabeza… ¿te acuerdas?

¿Pero que había pasado mientras él no estaba?

- Solo son juegos Sasuke – decía Ino – solo juegos, no pongas esa cara, no es amor, el amor es distinto.

Era increíble, increíble.

- Algún día tenemos que volver a jugar – continuaba Sakura – No importa que sea algo infantil, nos reímos mucho.

¿Algo infantil? Definitivamente no conocía a nadie.

- Hablando de otra cosa – ya no quería oír más – El sábado tengo el partido de las semifinales ¿querréis venir a animarme?

Las caras de ambas chicas se iluminaron.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a animarte? – preguntaba Sakura con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Me vendría bien. Ya sabéis que soy el capitán del equipo, se espera mucho de mí.

Las chicas chillaban y saltaban de alegría. Había supuesto que les gustaría, quería ser amable, al menos una vez, pero no imaginaba que se alegraran tanto.

- ¡Claro que iremos Sasuke-kun, y con un pancarta enorme!

Era la primera vez que Sasuke eran tan… que tenía un detalle tan espontáneo… Sakura sentía que podía tocar el cielo.

Era por la tarde. Shikamaru sentado en un banco del instituto, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, miraba el cielo con poco interés. Sentada a su lado, Temari se miraba los pies. Un poco alejados de ellos, en otro banco, Ryuko miraba nerviosa su reloj y la entrada del instituto y Chouji la miraba a ella de reojo sin atreverse muy bien a comenzar la conversación, mientras, abrió una bolsa de patatas y le ofreció.

Shikamaru, Chouji y Ryuko estaban allí, esperando a Akane, por culpa de la directora Tsunade, esa mañana habían una cita para pedirle un préstamo con el que sufragar los gastos que la representación conllevaba.

_Shikamaru miraba el papel que Tsunade había escrito con el importe, los intereses y las condiciones para su devolución, arqueó una ceja y chasqueó la lengua._

_- ¡Ah! ¡Pero que complicado es todo esto!_

_Akane, perpleja, no reaccionaba, se encontraba totalmente perdida._

_- Pero directora… - balbuceó – Esto…_

_- Es lo que hay – dijo Tsunade – Pensarlo, haced vuestras cuentas, veréis como no exagero… bueno, un poco tal vez sí, pero más vale que sobre ¿no?_

_- Pe… pero…_

_- Creerme, he participado en bastantes obras y sé lo que hay._

_- Pero Tsunade-sama__, creo que un 3% de interés es algo… bastante exagerado_

_- Pero niña ¿Tú sabes lo que cobran los bancos?_

_- Con todos los respetos, me parece que pedirnos interese es de ser muy usurera._

_- ¡Vaya con la señorita! – Tsunade la miró fijamente – Te lo dejo en un 2,5_

_- Mejor un 1%, con eso es suficiente, teniendo en cuenta que somos unos adolescentes._

_- Por eso, seguro que tenéis mucho ingenio para conseguir dinero, además, tanto yo, como los demás profesores os daremos trabajo y extras._

_- 1,5, creo que es lo justo._

_- Esto – interrumpió Shikamaru – Perdonad que me meta, pero tengo una propuesta_

_Tsunade y Shikamaru le miraron curiosas._

_- Verás, Tsunade-sama__, en lugar e darnos todo este dinero, propongo que nos lo vayas dando según te lo vayamos pidiendo, así, lo que no gastemos, no te lo tenemos que devolver._

_- Eres muy listo jovencito – Tsunade guardó silencio durante unos instantes observando atentamente a los chicos – Esto me pasa por poner al mando a alguien que utiliza el cerebro. Está bien, de acuerdo, es más, el dinero que podáis devolver antes de Navidad os lo dejo al 1,5, el resto, ni para ti, ni para mí, señorita negociadora, al 2%_

_Akane parecía analizar la propuesta._

_- Por mí de acuerdo – dijo Shikamaru_

_- ¿Y tú Akane?_

_- Que remedio. De acuerdo._

_- Bien, le diré a Shizune que redacte una especie de contrato y ahora – sacó una llaves de un cajón y las soltó en la mesa – Estas llaves abren el trastero._

_- ¿Qué trastero?_

_- Uno que hay en la buhardilla, en el ala donde están los de tercero ¿Nunca os habéis fijado? Bueno, en la última planta, si miráis al techo veréis una trampilla, estas llaves la abren, es un trastero donde guardamos ¿cómo dice Shizune? "las sombras del pasado". Venid esta tarde, os doy permiso para que cojáis un baúl lleno de trastos._

_- ¿Trastos?_

_- Son trajes y cosas de otras obras que se han hecho en este instituto, os servirán para los ensayos pero solo son un préstamo ¿entendido?_

Y ahora estaban allí. Temari, por lo visto había ido para ver el club de kendo y hablar con el monitor, parece ser que estaba pensando en apuntarse. Aprovechando la casualidad decidió hablar con Shikamaru sobre Itachi, a fin de cuentas ya la había visto con él y eran muy amigos, tenían mucha confianza el uno en el otro.

- Bien – decía Temari – Pues ya lo sabes todo.

- Ajá. Va a llover – comentaba aburrido.

- ¿No vas a decir nada más?

- ¿Va a servir de algo? Sé lo que me vas a contestar, que ya eres mayorcita, que sabes lo que haces, que quien soy yo para meterme en tu vida, que no entiendo nada… Las mujeres sois así, pedís consejos y luego os enfadáis si no decimos lo que os gusta.

- No tengo porqué pedirte consejos a ti.

- Ya lo sé… y no lo has hecho. Lo que no sé es por qué me cuentas esto.

- Supongo que necesitaba decírselo a alguien.

- Para eso están los amigos. Me alegro de servir para algo. Y dime ¿Sabes bien dónde te estás metiendo?

- Shikamaru, tú no le conoces, es un hombre maravilloso, me trata muy bien.

- Me alegro. Pero me dijiste una vez que te sientes presa de él y de la atracción que sientes hacía su persona.

- Eso es cierto, no lo puedo evitar, me atrae muchísimo, es superior a mí.

- Ten cuidado, las relaciones basadas solo en atracción física no terminan de cuajar del todo.

- Intento huir de él, de veras que lo intento, pero en cuanto le veo, en cuanto le siento cerca de mí, cuando pone sus labios en…

- Vale, vale… a mí no me cuentes esas cosas.

- Shikamaru, por favor, guárdame el secreto, yo se lo diré a mis hermanos a su debido momento. No te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo exijo.

- ¡Mira que eres mandona! Supongo que sabes muy bien lo que quieres ¿no?

- Por supuesto.

- Y quieres a Itachi Uchiha.

- No sé si lo quiero o solo es una obsesión. No estoy segura de nada, por eso no quiero que nadie lo sepa, me sentiría agobiada. Quiero hacer las cosas a mi manera.

- Pues venir a verle al club de kendo no es ser muy disimulada que digamos.

- No es por él. Le comenté a Neji que quería hacer una actividad nueva y me propuso que viniera.

- Ya, pero Itachi es el monitor, mira tú que casualidades tiene la vida.

- ¡Mira que eres retorcido!

- ¿Quién? ¿Yo? ¡Mira que las mujeres sois complicadas para todo!

- ¡No sé por qué te doy explicaciones a ti!

- Yo tampoco. Pero… ten cuidado, nos se escucha nada bueno de Itachi Uchiha.

- No le conoces Shikamaru, nadie le conoce, nadie sabe nada de él. Él no es como Sasuke ha dicho.

- Como sea, tú ten cuidado, no es un crío estúpido como yo.

- Hablando de estúpidos ¿Qué? ¿Tú le has dicho ya algo?

Shikamaru frunció ele ceño.

- Sabes que no lo voy a hacer.

- ¿Sabes que eres un cobarde?

- ¡Ah, que poco me gustáis las mujeres! ¿A que ahora me vas a echar una charla?

- No, tu sabrás lo que haces, de todas formas, si quieres volver a llorar, ya sabes donde tienes mi hombro.

- Problemática – murmuró dirigiendo de nuevo sus ojos al cielo. Temari sonreía.

Después de mucho dudar ya que tenía miedo de que Ryuko pensase que era un cotilla, Chouji se decidió a hablar.

- ¿Has hablado con Akane?

- No he tenido tiempo ¿Y tú?

- Tampoco, pero le he preguntado por lo de Shino.

- ¿Y? – Ruyko también sentía vergüenza de preguntarle.

- Fue por Akane, casi seguro.

- ¿Te lo ha dicho?

- No. Shikamaru no me quiso dar nombres. Me dijo que estaba bastante colado por una chica que también le gustaba a Shino. Ya ves que Kankuro acertó de lleno.

- ¿Y nada más?

- Por lo visto no se atrevía a hablar con ella porque sabía que le gustaba a Shino y pensaba que no tenía posibilidades pero que un día ella le dijo que le gustaba él.

- Eso suena a pronto de Akane.

- Y él entonces le pidió salir y ella dijo que sí pero… el día de la cita ella no podía ir, pero él… no sé, no me ha quedado muy claro si es que discutieron o qué, pero el caso es que la buscó y… la encontró con Shino y también estaba Jisei… quizás es que Jisei es la chica, también cabe esa posibilidad.

- Puede ser, eso lo veremos luego, sigue, por favor.

- Bueno pues Shino parecía muy "cariñoso" y que dedicaba demasiadas atenciones a "quien fuera". Shino estaba muy enfadado y le dijo a Shikamaru que la olvidara, cogió a la chica y se marchaba con ella, dice que le entró una rabia tremenda y le agarró, quería hablar con ella, Shino dijo que ella no quería hablar con él y sintió tal impotencia que agarró a Shino del cuello y le dio un puñetazo, según él es que no soportaba esa forma de comportarse y que no sabe porqué lo hizo, el caso es que Shino le respondió con su "golpe especial" que le dejo K.O. Y que si no llega a estar allí Jisei lo mismo le destroza, y ya está, se quedó sin chica y sin estómago.

- ¿Shikamaru le dio un puñetazo a Shino, así, presa de la ira?

- Creo que los cuernos dan muy mala leche.

- ¿Y tú crees que era Akane?

- ¿Quién si no? Todo encaja, lo de que iban a salir, que anuló la cita, Shino… a él no se le ha visto con ninguna otra chica.

- Pero a los mejor es alguna que no conocemos, mira que Shino es muy raro y siempre parece que tiene secretos.

- Pues podría ser, pero por lo que te dijo ayer Jisei apuesto a que es Akane, aunque pude que sea la propia Jisei ¿no? Siempre se ha llevado muy bien con las dos.

- ¡Es que no me lo imagino! ¿Sabes lo que te digo? Que tienes razón y tiene que ser todo un malentendido, seguro.

- Seguro que sí, estos no han hablado de lo que pasó y así les va.

Un ligero alboroto se organizó de pronto. Los alumnos de las actividades extraescolares comenzaron a salir de sus clases. Temari se levantó.

- Bueno, voy a ver a Neji y a… el monitor.

- Ten cuidado.

Shikamaru la veía marcharse pensando porqué las mujeres tenían la costumbre de complicarlo todo, de improviso notó que alguien se acercaba por detrás de él.

- Hola ratoncito – dijo Tayuya sentándose a su lado - ¿Has venido a verme?

- Hola Tayuya… yo no debería hablar contigo, lo sabes.

- Mira que eres arisco, con lo que yo te aprecio.

- Si… sobretodo eso.

- No le acapares para ti sola - decía Tsuchi Kin sentándose al otro lado – Este hombrecito tiene una cuenta pendiente conmigo.

- Parece que tengo cuentas pendientes con todo el mundo – hizo un ademán para levantarse pero Tayuya le retuvo.

- No corras tanto, ratón, que tenemos que hablar.

Shikamaru las miró con cara de aburrimiento, si, si que se sentía un ratón atrapado, otra vez le tocaba aguantarlas ¿Por qué le pasaban estas cosas solo a él?

Akane entraba por la puerta principal acompañada de Ino, que llevaba un centro de flores en los brazos., según ella alguien anónimo había pedido que lo llevasen a la sala de profesores y lo dejasen allí, llevaba una tarjeta dirigida a la profesora Kurenai y también según ella, no podría ser de otra persona que no fuera Asuma-sensei.

- ¡Mira esas guarras! – Gritó Ino - ¡Ya están sobando a Shikamaru! Voy a ir para allá y…

- Bah, déjale, ya está acostumbrado, anda, vamos.

Pero Akane no pudo dar ni un paso, un chico moreno se había situado delante de ella.

- ¿Ya no se saluda?

- Déjala Zaku – dijo otro chico situado un poco más alejado, apoyado en un banco.

El chico se apartó un poco, dejando continuar a Akane.

- ¿Sabes Dosu? A mí me encantan las chicas con gafas.

- ¿A qué habéis venido? – Preguntó el segundo chico -¿A espiar?

- Pero las que más me gustan son las rubias – continuó Zaku - ¡Cómo me pones, rubita!

- Venga, no le hagas caso – susurró Akane.

- ¿Tú tampoco me vas a saludar, muñeca?

- Ho… Hola…

- ¿Ves? Los saludos no cuestan nada y te hacen parecer amable ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué queréis? – Rompió a hablar Akane, bastante molesta – ¡No hemos venido a espiaros ni nada de eso!

- ¡Que antipática eres! Deberías aprender de esta monada, no solo es guapa, también simpática.

- Pero a esta monada – repuso Ino – No le gusta que le pongan la mano encima. Suéltame o gritaré tan fuerte que vendrá todo el mundo.

- Vamos, Ino, ignórale, solo quieren provocarnos.

Zaku volvió a cortarle el paso.

- ¿Y tú amigo el de los bichos? ¿No viene contigo, gatita?

- ¿Por qué? ¿Es que te gusta?

Zaku señaló amenazante a Akane.

- ¿Qué has dicho, niñata? ¿Quieres que te parta esa boquita de piñón?

Akane sintió miedo, por unos segundos pensó que Zaku realmente sería capaz de pegarla.

- Lo siento – dijo tratando de contener la rabia que sentía – Me he pasado, discúlpame.

Sabía que aquella escena podía dar lugar a un grave incidente, que era lo que los de 2-1 siempre pretendían. Zaku se quedó algo perplejo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Uno de los profesores se acercaba - ¿Qué hacéis aquí fuera?

- No te enfades, sensei – dijo Dosu – Hemos salido a tomar el aire, ya regresamos ¿verdad Zaku?

- Si, ya íbamos.

- Bien ¿y vosotras?

- Yo traigo este centro que…

- Venga, haced lo que tengáis que hacer y largaos rápido.

Cuando Dosu y Zaku se hubieron marchado Ino respiró fuertemente.

- ¡Que pasada! He tenido hasta miedo ¿tú no?

- Como que ahora tendría que cambiarme, creo que se me han aflojado los esfínteres.

Chouji y Ryuko se acercaron a ellas.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Chouji.

- Nada, Dosu y Zaku haciéndose los chulos – respondió Akane – Lo habitual en ellos.

- ¿Qué pasa ahí? – dijo Ino refiriéndose al grupo formado por Tayuya, Kin y su compañero al que se había unido también Temari, y ahora, en pié, Shikamaru trataba de poner paz entre Tayuya y Temari – Estas guarras… voy a poner fin a esto.

Ryuko, Chouji y Akane vieron con asombro como el grupo de acosadoras de Shikamaru aumentaba con una más y el grupo se hacía más escandaloso.

- Pobre Shikamaru – comentaba Ryuko – Quizás deberíamos ayudarle.

- ¡Bah! – Respondía Akane – Déjalo que disfrute.

- Pues no parece disfrutar mucho – añadía Chouji.

- Desde luego, es que esto es difícil de creer – continuaba Akane mientras se acercaban al ruidoso grupo – Cuatro tías discutiendo por ese flojeras… creo que el Ragnarok se aproxima.

Pero si los tres que veían aquella escena pensaban que ya era bastante asombrosa, no era nada comparada con lo que iba a pasar: Temari se las había apañado para colocarse al lado de Shikamaru y con un gesto rápido y brusco, colocó sonoramente su mano en el trasero del chico ante el asombro de las otras chicas y de él mismo que abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

- Que quede claro – dijo en voz alta – Que este culo ¡es mío!

Silencio.

- ¡Pero que basta eres! – gritó al cabo de unos segundo Ino

- Desde luego – comentaba Akane – Temari es única para terminar una discusión.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – Gritó de nuevo el profesor acercándose – Lo he visto todo, a ver, señorita, ¿le parece bonito ese gesto?

Tayuya y Kin reían con ganas.

- ¡Silencio! Ustedes dos tenían que estar ya en los ensayos y usted – señaló a Ino – no sé que hace aquí pero no debería estar – sacó una libreta y un bolígrafo y comenzó a escribir – Tenéis una falta.

- ¿Por qué? – se quejó Kin.

- Por faltar a los ensayos y la señorita Yamanaka por escandalosa, hay que saber comportarse señorita y no ser una verdulera., usted Nara, no crea que se va la librar de la falta ¿qué hacía? ¿Provocar a las chicas para que se pelearan? Y usted – señaló a Temari – una amonestación grave por conducta indecorosa, esto no se puede consentir. Tome – arrancó una hoja de la libreta – Mañana va a hablar con la directora ¿entendido? Además, os recuerdo a todos que las amonestaciones influirán negativamente en el resultado final de vuestra obra. Otra amonestación señorita Subaku y será expulsada 3 días del centro, avisada está. Y ahora venga, cada uno a lo suyo.

Comenzaron a caer gotas de lluvia.

Akane, Ryuko e Ino abrieron sus paraguas., Ryuko cobijó a Chouji y Akane hizo lo mismo con Temari; Ino se ocupó de Shikamaru. El profesor y las dos chicas de 2-1 se marcharon.

- Lo siento Temari – dijo Shikamaru.

- No, lo siento yo, he sido muy basta, lo sé

- Si Shikamaru no fuera tan pusilánime no abría pasado nada- gruñó Akane

- No, si lo se – continuó Temari – a veces soy muy bruta. Bueno me voy, que me estoy empapando y ya sabes – miró a Shikamaru y le guiñó un ojo – si necesitas mi ayuda me llamas… ¡hasta luego!

- Desde luego ¡que descarada! – Refunfuñaba Ino viéndola marchar – Se lo tiene merecido.

- El que tenía que haberse llevado la amonestación es otro – apuntillaba Akane mirando a Shikamaru que a su vez tenía puesta toda su atención en lo que sucedía unos metros más allá, dónde veía a Temari subirse al coche de Itachi.

- Bueno, voy a llevar esto, que pesa lo suyo – dijo Ino.

- Deja que te ayudo – Shikamaru se lo quitó de la manos - ¿Dónde hay que llevarlo?

- A la sala de profesores, pero mejor no te molestes.

- No es molestia.

Era la oportunidad que necesitaba para hablar con ella, llevaba todo el día queriendo pillarla a solas.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

La "escenita" que han montado Dosu y Zaku no ha sido gratuita, tendrá sus consecuencias.

Bueno pues eso ha sido todo, en el próximo Ino tratará de explicar a Shikamaru lo mal que se siente consigo misma.

Muchas gracias por leer.


	16. Una reacción exagerada

Quiero explicar que el tema de la anorexia considero que es algo muy delicado. No quiero ofender a nadie, aunque conozco a gente (tristemente) que ha sufrido este tipo de trastornos e intento poner en boca de Ino lo que ellas me contaban, hay cosas que me es muy difícil de expresar, intento empatizar con ese personaje pero… no sé, realmente hay tantos casos distintos que no sé si alguien pensará que lo estoy enfocando mal, yo, repito, me baso en las experiencias de gente que conozco y por supuesto, no son lo generalizado, al igual que tampoco es lo general la forma de reaccionar la gente que los rodea. También quiero que se comprenda a Shikamaru, tener en cuenta su edad, aún no es un hombre maduro, es un crío sin experiencia en la vida, solo con sus deseos de ayudar y una carga sobre él que llega a superarle.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Una reacción exagerada**

Shikamaru e Ino entraron en la sala de profesores.

- Creo que aquí estará bien – Ino señaló la mesa de juntas – Y dime ¿Querías decirme algo?

- Pues si, la verdad, si.

- ¿Me vas a hablar de amor, Shika?

- No, tranquila, no me he enamorado de ti.

- Si, eso es lo que siempre dices.

- Ino quiero hablar sobre… sobre las pastillas que me pediste.

Ino le miró entre incrédula y sorprendida.

- ¿Me las vas a conseguir? Te dije que te las pagaría.

- Ino yo…

Eso era difícil para Shikamaru, había estado pensando mucho sobre ese tema. No quería conseguírselas, podía, no era muy complicado, sus padres eran propietarios de una farmacia y un herbolario, él sabía como "véndeselas", no era ese el problema. El problema era que no debía hacerlo, las medicinas no son cualquier cosa, él eso lo tenía muy claro, las medicinas eran algo importante y valioso, algo que solo se debe de utilizar cuando verdaderamente se necesita, no puede tomarse uno cualquier cosa a la ligera, esa norma, que incluía "no vender a cualquiera lo que te pida", era algo que sus padres repetían continuamente; las medicinas solo podían ser administradas por alguien competente y por una razón justificada.

Las pastillas que Ino le pedía, en principio, no parecían suponer ningún riesgo, sin embargo eran unas pastillas, un producto creado químicamente, una medicina; un medicamento fabricado con el fin de ayudar y proporcionar alivio a esas personas con problemas de retención de líquidos, parecía algo simple e inocuo, unas simples pastillas para vaciar la vejiga, pero seguía siendo un medicamento, un medicamento recetado por los médicos, un medicamento que podía tener efectos secundarios, la gente no solía tener en cuenta de que los efectos secundarios existían y algo que crees que te va a ayudar puede terminar haciéndote daño de otra forma.

Otro tema sería si, algún médico ya hubiese atendido a Ino y le hubiese recetado esas pastillas, en ese caso, sabría que no eran peligrosas para ella. Pero, no era el caso, ella había oído hablar de esas pastillas y se empeñaba en probarlas, por lo visto estaba garantizado que funcionaba.

A Shikamaru no le parecía nada bien darle esas pastillas pero sabía, porque conocía a Ino desde hacía muchos años, que si él no se las conseguía, Ino las buscaría por otro sitio, recurriría a… ¡vete tú a saber qué métodos para conseguirlas y de quien! Tenía conocimiento de que ciertas personas consiguen casi todo lo que se les pide y luego te las venden por un "módico precio", eso sin contar con que existía internet y por internet te venden todo lo que necesites. El pensar que mierda podría llegar a conseguir Ino era para él más preocupante que cualquier otra consideración.

Aún así no veía bien conseguírselas, lo mejor sería convencerla… claro que a Ino no había forma de convencerla, al contrario, cuanto más insistiera, más se empecinaría la chica. Y luego estaba el problema de que, si no conseguía las condenadas pastillas, lo mismo le daba por algo peor, como no comer, vomitar o… vete tu a saber. La obsesión por estar delgada no era un tema para no tener en cuenta.

Así que Shikamaru había ideado un plan, un plan desesperado que esperaba funcionase, al menos durante un tiempo, a ver si mientras, entre él, Chouji y Sakura podían convencerla y hacerla entrar en razón. A parte de la farmacia y el herbolario, los Nara tenían unos laboratorios, allí era donde normalmente ellos mismos elaboraban los productos "naturales" que vendían en el herbolario. Ino no quería nada de "hierbas", no creía en ellas, decía que era imposible que unos hierbajos hiciesen algo bueno en el organismo, así que no quería oír ni hablar de "remedios naturales", pero Shikamaru sabía de muchas plantas con propiedades diuréticas… lo único que se le había ocurrido era conseguir las malditas pastillas que Ino tanto deseaba y darle el cambiazo por otras cápsulas de, por ejemplo "cola de caballo". Sería algo pesado, más que nada porque tendría que hacer unas etiquetas iguales a las originales y todo eso…

Pero esperaba distraer a Ino. Necesitaba convencerla de su error y necesitaba tiempo para convencerla.

- ¿Me las vas a dar o no?

- Nadie da nada a cambio de nada.

- ¿Ya te he dicho que te las pagaré?

- No es dinero lo que quiero.

- ¿Y que quieres? ¿Sexo? ¿Quieres me enrolle contigo?

- No quiero que te enrolles conmigo, todavía no estoy tan salido para recurrir a esas cosas.

- No te arrepentirás, te lo prometo, ya verás que me lo agradecerás.

- Ino por favor, te estas descontrolando… no digas más tonterías, no quiero volver a oír algo así, te estás ofendiendo a ti misma y de paso a mí.

- ¿Es que crees que te estoy ofreciendo acostarme contigo?

- ¡No sé que me estás ofreciendo pero sea lo que sea no suena bien!

- ¿Cómo que no suena bien? ¡No te estoy ofreciendo nada malo! Solo…

- ¿Solo, que? Ino, me estás poniendo muy nervioso. Te comportas de una forma muy rara. Prométeme que nunca le dirás esto a nadie más.

- ¡Pues claro que no se lo diré a nadie mas! ¿Qué te crees que soy? ¿Qué me estás insinuando Shikamaru?

- No se, tu dirás lo que parece.

- Pues parece que soy una amiga dispuesta a ayudar a un amigo.

- Esa ayuda es la que me mosquea.

- Me refiero a… es inútil, los hombres sois todos iguales, unos salidos, enseguida pensáis que os ofrecen sexo.

- Ahhhh…. Pues si no era eso lo disimulabas muy bien.

- ¡Pues claro que no! Solo quería ayudarte, darte consejos… hablar con la chica que me dijeras y decirle lo estupendo que eres y… ¡No sé que piensas de mí!

Ino salió casi corriendo de la sala de profesores con lágrimas en los ojos.

Shikamaru suspiró. Realmente la había entendido mal, vale, quizás era muy mal pensado pero es que sabía como era Ino y sabía que cuando se encaprichaba con algo no medía la consecuencia de sus actos y también sabía que esa obsesión suya por adelgazar la llevaba a no razonar con lógica… Quizás estaba siendo demasiado alarmista, quizás no estaba tan descontrolada como él pensaba.

No era la primera vez que Ino tenía problemas de anorexia, cuando tenía 12 años comenzó a tenerlos, dejó de comer gradualmente y hacía muchísimo ejercicio, fue el hecho de levantarse en plena noche y ponerse a hacer limpieza en su cuarto lo que alarmó a sus padres, era su forma de quemar calorías, cuando se acostaba con la sensación de haber ingerido demasiadas no podía dormir, se levantaba y comenzaba a limpiar todo, haciendo movimientos exagerados, agachándose y levantándose una y otra vez, eran sus "ejercicios". Aquella vez fue fácil detectarle los problemas de nutrición pero Shikamaru sabía que si recaía no iba a ser igual, ella era lista y había aprendido de sus errores, ya no la pillarían tan fácilmente.

- Espera Ino… espera… te las daré.

Ino se detuvo y le miró llorosa.

- ¿A cambio de qué?

- De que me prometas comer, por favor, prométeme que no dejarás de comer y que no vomitarás.

- Pues claro que no vomitaré, los vómitos estropean los labios, lo aprendí muy bien… yo quiero estar perfecta Shikamaru, perfecta… solo quiero eso… No es que quiera adelgazar, es que no quiero engordar ¿No me puedes entender? Me aterra la idea de engordar, de no controlar mi cuerpo… solo quiero poner controlarlo, tener el peso que yo quiero… solo eso ¿Es tanto pedir querer verme bien? Shikamaru necesito verme bien, necesito… tengo que estar bien… si no me veo bien me… es mi cuerpo Shikamaru, es mi cuerpo y necesito saber que lo controlo… que…

La voz de Ino se iba desgarrando por momentos, las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, sus ojos reflejaban una desesperación tremenda, una desesperación nacida de sentirse impotente… Shikamaru sintió una gran pena por ella.

- Ino – se acercó a ella y la abrazó, la chica apoyó la cabeza en sus hombros y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente – Ino, tú no estás sola, se que te sientes sola e incomprendida pero… ¡Mierda! – masculló entre dientes.

Allí, frente a él, Akane miraba toda aquella escena que se había montado.

- ¿Te pasa algo, Ino?

Ino se separó del chico y se secó las lágrimas con las manos.

- No… es que… me ha entrado polvo… ¡Es tardísimo! Me tengo que marchar… ¡Hasta mañana!

Ino se giró y a paso bastante ligero se alejó de ellos. Shikamaru dudó unos instantes, lógicamente debía seguir a Ino.

Akane se quedó mirando como se marchaba sin dirigirle ni una mirada. Suspiró y también se marchó de allí, encaminándose hacia el cuarto de la limpieza. Ella, Ryuko y Chouji habían encontrado el acceso en el techo a la buhardilla que mencionó Tsunade, pero era imposible abrirla sin una escalera, así que Chouji fue a buscarla y ella a llamar a Shikamaru para que le ayudara a subirla. Bueno, pues le ayudaría ella, solo había ido a llamar a Shikamaru para molestarle un poco.

- ¿Y Shikamaru?

- Está ocupado. Yo te ayudo. Venga, vamos.

- ¿Podrás?

- Es una escalera, no un piano.

Mientras subían, con bastante dificultad, Chouji pensó que era un buen momento para preguntarle algo.

- Akane ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta algo personal?

- ¿Cómo de personal?

- No lo se, más bien es una curiosidad.

- Va, suéltala.

- No pienses cosas raras. Es que antes le he preguntado a Shikamaru por…

- ¿El puñetazo de Shino? ¿He acertado?

- Pues sí, es que yo no lo sabía.

- ¿Nunca te dijo que entre él y Shino había habido más que palabras? Bueno, la verdad, palabras fue lo que menos tuvieron.

- No, nunca ¿Y sabes? Yo creía conocer a mi amigo.

- Y le conoces. Supongo que se sintió tan… humillado que prefirió callárselo hasta que fuera solo un recuerdo.

- Es lógico.

- No creo que lo hiciera por no tener confianza contigo, tampoco que quisiera ocultarlo, no lo habría mencionado si fuese así.

- Si, supongo que a veces algunas cosas hay que dejarlas… cicatrizar.

- ¡Qué trágicos nos estamos poniendo! Solo fue un cambio de ideas algo brusco.

- ¿Tú lo sabías?

- Pues si.

- Me dijo que fue por una chica.

- Bueno, yo diría que hubo más elementos implicados.

- Y mi pregunta es: ¿Eres tú esa chica?

- ¿No te lo ha dicho él? – Akane desvió la mirada.

- No ¿Fue por ti?

- ¿Qué te hace suponer eso?

- Porque Shino es muy amigo tuyo.

- Ya, pero Shino tiene más amigas.

- Si, también había pensado en Jisei, como dijo que lo vio…

- Pues tienes razón – Akane dio un largo suspiro – Yo soy esa chica.

Chouji no sabía que responder, no se esperaba una contestación tan directa.

- En realidad, te diría, que esa chica, llamada Akane, desapareció aquel día.

- ¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Entonces es verdad?

- Al menos Shikamaru ha tenido el valor de reconocerlo, supongo que ya pasó todo. Pero no te equivoques, no pegó a Shino porque yo le gustara y los celos le cegasen, no, no fue así. Los chicos tenéis la manía de resolver las cosas a puño limpio, eso fue todo, por cierto ¿Se ha hecho la victima o te ha contado que él le rompió la nariz a Shino?

- Pero…

- Mira, si quieres pensar que fue por celos puedes hacerlo pero ¿sabes? él, menos que nadie, tenía derecho a sentir celos porque ya había renunciado a esa chica y si en algún momento sintió algo por ella ya lo había olvidado.

- No me dijo eso él.

- ¿Y que te dijo? ¿Algo bonito?

- No fue lo que me dijo con palabras, si no con sus silencios. Akane, yo creo que aún siente algo…

- Chouji eres un buen chico – le cortó bruscamente – Eres demasiado inocente y no quiero enfadarme contigo, por eso, escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir: Yo nunca le he gustado a Shikamaru, no le gusto y nunca le gustaré.

Chouji se quedó helado, después de aquella sentencia no se atrevió a volver con el tema.

La mañana del martes parecía una mañana cualquiera. Shino caminaba por los pasillos del instituto al lado de Kiba, unos pasos por delante de ellos iba Sasuke, como siempre, franqueado por Sakura e Ino. Kiba hablaba y hablaba de algo que Shino no prestaba mucha atención, le resultama más interesante escuchar lo que Ino iba contando.

Ino relataba con todo detalle todo lo que había pasado la tarde anterior, naturalmente desde su punto de vista y recalcando el miedo que ella pasó, porque, ya se sabía Zaku era capaz de pegar a Akane y de paso a ella.

- ¿Le hizo algo a Akane? – preguntó secamente Sasuke

- No, no, solo fue la amenaza, el susto, ya sabes que Zaku es capaz de pegarla

- Bien – dijo Sasuke sin demostrar ninguna emoción – Id a clase, yo tengo algo que hacer

Sasuke se separó de las chicas y cambió el rumbo de sus pasos.

- ¡Hola Sakura, Ino! – gritó Kiba . ¿Qué tal?

Kiba se adelantó cogiendo a las chicas. Shino se quedó parado observando a Sasuke. Kiba comenzó una alegre conversación con las chicas, ninguno se dio cuenta de que Shino seguía los pasos de Sasuke y es que Shino siempre era silencioso y muy sigiloso, no era la primera vez que desaparecía sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Sonó el timbre que indicaba el comienzo de las clases y todos ocuparon sus asientos. Algunos se habían dado cuenta de que había sonado con retraso, ese era un hecho no habitual, como tampoco era habitual que el profesor de turno, Asuma, no llegara nada más sonar el timbre. Esperaron unos minutos comentando la tardanza del profesor. Neji se puso en pie.

- Parece que Asuma viene hoy con retraso, por favor, quedaos en vuestros asientos y mantener la compostura

- Vale Neji, gracias – dijo el profesor entrando – Siento el retraso. Bien, buenos días chicos

Asuma se situó delante de la mesa del profesor.

- Antes de empezar y aunque me disgusta, tengo que pedir a Shino Aburame que se levante

Shino así lo hizo

- La directora te está esperando, ve a su despacho inmediatamente.

Un gran cuchicheo se extendió por el aula. Shino se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- Espera ¿Sabes por qué te llama la directora?

- Si, si lo se

- Entonces ¿lo reconoces?

- Si

- ¿Qué has hecho Shino? – preguntó gritando Naruto

- He agredido verbalmente a Zaku

El cuchicheo aumentó.

- ¡Vale, silencio! Yo diría que ha sido algo más que verbalmente ¿No, Shino?

Shino le miró perplejo

- Tiene un esguince en la muñeca. Tu actitud es intolerable

Sasuke se levantó de su asiento

- Asuma… sensei…

- Ahora no Sasuke, estoy hablando con Shino

- ¿A dicho Zaku que yo le he producido un esguince? – preguntó Shino

- Podrías decirnos porqué lo has hecho.

- Yo no le he hecho nada de eso. Solamente le cogí el brazo. Miente.

- Pues Shizune no opina lo mismo

- El esguince se lo he hecho yo – sentenció Sasuke – Creo que deberá ir también a ver a la directora.

- ¿Tú? ¿Aseguras que el esguince se lo has hecho tú?

- Lo aseguro.

- ¡Silencio! Esto es muy serio. Zaku ha acusado a Shino, no ha dicho nada de ti.

- Es un cobarde y un rastrero

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?

- Esta mañana le pedí a unos alumnos que le llevaran a los servicios, aunque fuera con engaños, quería hablar con él, cuando estuvimos a solas, porque no había nadie más le amenacé, cogí su mano y se la retorcí por detrás de su espalda con mucha violencia, estaba enfadado y no supe controlarme, he sido yo, sin duda.

Asuma y los demás alumnos le miraban boquiabiertos. Akane, se frotaba la frente y movía nerviosamente una pierna, estaba empezando a sospechar lo que había pasado.

- Yo – continuó Shino – seguí a Sasuke y le vi entrar al servicio detrás de Zaku. Esperé a que saliese y entré. Es verdad que le dije algunas palabras fuertes, incluso le agarré del brazo y le amenacé. Se que es una conducta intolerable y acepto mi castigo.

Hizo el gesto de marcharse hacia la puerta.

- ¡Quieto! O sea, que habéis sido los dos ¿Por qué habéis hecho algo así?

- Se lo merecía – contestó contundentemente Sasuke – No me voy a justificar, iré a ver a la directora, además el muy cobarde ha acusado a Shino, tampoco es una acción muy digna.

- No, tampoco y supongo que cuando Tsunade sepa la verdad y si es cierto lo que decís, actuará en consecuencia pero ¿Por qué? ¿No se os ha dicho que evitéis en lo posible esos ataques de ira?

- El empezó-

- Ya, claro, llevaba un cartel diciendo "te caigo mal, agrédeme".

- Fue por lo que pasó ayer ¿verdad? – Dijo Ino levantándose – Asuma no es culpa de ellos, Zaku se lo buscó.

- ¿Qué pasó ayer?

- Esto… es que… - miraba temerosa a Sasuke.

- Vamos, estoy esperando.

- Es que… Zaku se metió con Akane y la amenazó, es por eso ¿verdad? La culpa ha sido mía por contarlo… si me hubiese quedado callada no habría pasado nada y…

- Vale Ino, siéntate. Akane… ¿te amenazó? – Akane se levantó pero evitaba mirar a Asuma a los ojos – Vamos Akane ¿te amenazó?

- No tuvo importancia, fue solo un comentario.

- ¿Pero te amenazó? - Gritó Lee.

- ¡Maldito Zaku! – Gritó también Naruto – ¡Has hecho muy bien en patearle la boca Sasuke!

- No tuvo importancia – repitió Akane – fue una frase sin más, una de esas fanfarronadas que os gusta decir a los chicos.

- Amenazó a una chica – dijo Sasuke – eso es imperdonable.

- ¡Di que sí! – añadió Naruto – y yo porque no me había enterado que si no… yo…

- No entiendo porqué armáis tanto jaleo si no pasó nada – habló Sakura – Por lo que se ve Akane supo solucionarlo ella sola, no necesita "príncipes que laven su honor" Sasuke, has sido muy irresponsable.

- Nadie amenaza a una de mis compañeras – repuso el aludido.

- Claro, mira que listo Zaku – añadía con aspavientos Lee – Amenazar a una chica ¡cobarde!

- Vamos a ver Lee, siéntate ¡silencio! ¿Cuándo sucedió eso?

- Ayer por la tarde – respondió Akane.

- ¿Por qué no lo has comunicado?

- Fue ayer por la tarde, el único profesor que había era Ebisu, el tutor de 2-1, iba a ser mi palabra contra la suya, además ya me había olvidado.

- ¿Estabas sola? ¿Nadie te ayudó?

- Esto es una tontería. Yo fui quien me metí en ese lío, yo sola, hablé de más y debía imaginarme como reaccionaría Zaku, así que sola supe salir.

- Zaku había dicho algo de mí – añadió Shino.

- Shino por favor, no fue por ti, Zaku es un bocazas y yo me pasé de lista y se mosqueó… Ya está bien, no comprendo tanto jaleo.

- Yo creo que deberíamos ir todos a ver a la directora – propuse levantándose Naruto.

- ¡Naruto siéntate y calla! Aunque Zaku sea un bocazas y se hiciera el machote ante Akane, eso no justifica la violencia, ni que os toméis la justicia por vuestra cuenta. Vamos, Shino, Sasuke, id al despacho y los demás a callar.

Los dos chicos salieron del aula.

- Pero no es justo – se quejó Kiba – él se lo merecía.

- Kiba, la vida es así, tenéis que aprender a controlaros porque ahora ellos dos se llevarán una sanción por tomarse la justicia por su cuenta y Zaku se reirá en vuestra cara. Sois demasiado impulsivos, ellos han estropeado todo lo que ayer Akane había logrado, no caer en su juego. Os estáis ganando muchas amonestaciones y eso os va a perjudicar. Por cierto, Temari, no se te olvide ir luego tú también a ver a la directora, que también tienes algo pendiente.

- ¿Qué has hecho Temari? – preguntó Kankuro.

- Nada importante. Ebisu que es algo exagerado.

- Solo le plantó la mono en el culo a Shikamaru y reclamó su posesión – dijo con voz estruendosa Ino.

En medio de las risas se oyó un golpe seco, era la cabeza de Shikamaru, el chico la había dejado caer sobre la mesa.

- ¡Ala! Temari le ha tocado el culo a Shikamaru ¡que bueno! – gritaba Naruto.

- Shikamaru ¿Y no hiciste nada para ayudar a Akane? – preguntó de pronto Lee.

Shikamaru levantó la cabeza y abrió la boca pero no dijo nada porque la voz chillona de Ino le silenció.

- Tayuya y Kin le había secuestrado, no se enteró de nada con esas dos lobas intentando comérselo.

De nuevo el chico dejó caer la cabeza a plomo sobre el pupitre sonoramente.

- Bueno, vale ya – dijo el profesor – Con vosotros no hay manera de dar una hora entera y tú deja de golpearte que te vas a causar un derrame cerebral. Vamos, silencio, empezamos a la de tres.

Durante los cambios de clase Akane decidió que debería hablar con Shino y Sasuke, ya que, seguramente se habían ganado alguna amonestación.

Primero se acercó a Sasuke que estaba, como siempre, rodeado por Ino y Sakura, muy serio con los codos apoyados en la mesa y las manos juntas delante de su boca, postura típica en él.

- Sasuke – comenzó a decir – yo…

- No digas nada – interrumpió fríamente el chico – No haya nada que hablar.

- ¿Qué sanción te han puesto?

- Dos días de expulsión – contestó Sakura – como a Shino, pero no se tendrá en cuenta para lo de la obra.

- ¡No es justo! – Chilló Ino - ¿Te das cuenta?

- Ella no me pidió que lo hiciera – repuso Sasuke sin ningún énfasis.

- ¡Nadie le hecha las culpas a ella! – repuso Ino.

- Lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera, no soporto a los bravucones.

- Es que Sasuke es todo un héroe – comentaba Sakura con voz ñoña.

- Pero no vuelvas a… - Akane iba a decir que no se metiera en sus asuntos pero los ojos verdes de Sakura le parecían un encanto mirando embobada a su "héroe" – Ha sido un detalle bonito, pero esos no merecen la molestia – terminó.

Naruto miraba a Sasuke, todo parecía normal, era el Sasuke de siempre… No, no era el Sasuke de siempre, por muy frío y distante que se comportara.

Akane se alejó con la sensación de haber echo el tonto y se acercó a Shino.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Perdóname Akane, no quería que te enterases.

- Creo que ha sido culpa mía, si te lo hubiese contado lo habrías comprendido.

- Supongo que lo saqué todo de contexto pero ya sabes lo mal que nos llevamos Zaku y yo.

- ¿Qué días son los de la sanción?

- Jueves y Viernes ¿Me llevarás los deberes?

Chouji observaba a Shikamaru y recordaba lo que la tarde anterior había hablado con Akane. Ya era difícil imaginarse a alguien tan tranquilo como Shikamaru perdiendo los nervios aunque podía imaginar que en un arranque de celos y rabia no se controlase y le diera un puñetazo a Shino, pero lo que no podía imaginar era que cosa tan terrible tuvo que hacer Shikamaru para que Akane le guardase tanto rencor.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Aprovecho para, desde aquí, agradecer a las personas que escriben comentarios y que no puedo agradecer personalmente. Estoy muy contenta de que haya quien sigue la historia y os agradezco de corazón vuestros ánimos. Se que la historia no es gran cosa y que ha producido varias migrañas con tanto personaje, creo que tenéis una paciencia infinita y espero no aburriros demasiado. A partir de ahora todo empieza a moverse más deprisa, los personajes comienzan a interactuar más entre ellos y por fin, personajes como Naruto, Gaara o Neji empezarán a tener más protagonismo.

De nuevo, gracias por leer.


	17. Un secreto y un amigo

Hola. En este capítulo voy a introducir algo nuevo: el prólogo (llamémosle así) de la historia de Iruka, porque sí, Iruka también tiene parte en esta historia.

También va a comenzar una conversación entre Sasuke y Naruto, aunque se haga el duro, Sasuke confía más en Naruto de lo que quiere reconocer.

Espero que os guste.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Un secreto y un amigo**

Akane y Shikamaru habían estado analizando que obra sería la más adecuado para representar, entre las que proponían sus compañeros había de todo, la más popular era "Romeo y Jilieta" pero a ninguno de los dos parecía atraerle demasiado. Sin embargo, cuando estuvieron en el trastero buscando el baúl que Tsunade les había prestado, lleno de trajes y accesorios, encontraron los libretos de otras obras representadas años atrás en el instituto, entre ellas les llamó la atención "El sueño de una noche de verano", sobretodo después de comprobar que la propia Tsunade y Jiraiya también la habían representado.

A primera vista la obra resultaba perfecta, era un clásico, nada menos que de William Shakespeare, así que ese requisito lo cumplía; luego tenía la suficiente cantidad de personajes como para que participara toda la clase y era una comedia, para unos novatos que iban a actuar para un público mayoritariamente adolescente, parecía mucho más apropiada que un drama; era fantasiosa, llena de elementos de magia, tenía humor y amor… una buena alternativa a tener en cuenta.

Esos eran los pros, los contras: el lenguaje utilizado, palabras demasiado rebuscadas y diálogos largos difíciles de memorizar para la mayoría. Estaba claro que aún a riesgo de ofender a las personas cultas y arder en el infierno por asesinato lingüístico, habría que adaptarla de alguna forma ¿Sería eso factible? Bien, es lo que deberían plantear al profesor que esperaban para el ensayo. De cualquier forma había que escoger una obra, si era factible más valía no buscar más, cuanto antes se empezase mejor.

- Chouji - haciendo acopio de todo el valor que pudo Ryuko se sentó al lado del chico.

- ¿Quieres patatas?

- No. Yo quería preguntarte algo.

- Dime, dime.

- ¿Te acuerdas de lo que me dijiste el domingo al despedirnos?

- Creo que si.

- ¿Solo lo crees?

- No, quiero decir que creo que se a lo que te refieres - Chouji empezó a sentir la sangre acumulándose en sus orejas - ¿Y lo has pensado?

- Yo también me lo pasé muy bien y me gustaría repetir la experiencia.

Ryuko miraba al suelo así que no pudo ver la enorme sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de Chouji.

- ¡Vaya! - fue lo único capaz de decir.

- ¡Hola chicos! Ya estoy aquí - la voz de Iruka entrando en el gimnasio les sacó de su ensimismamiento - ¿Estamos todos?

No fueron los únicos en sobresaltarse, Jisei, que se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta, sintió al oír aquella voz un hormigueo corriendo por su estómago, el corazón se le aceleró, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente antes de girarse hacia donde oía la voz.

Para Jisei solo había una persona en el mundo capaz de producirle esa sensación, y allí estaba, sonriendo, era Iruka, el único ser humano del que no podía percibir el aura. Y es que, para Jisei, el sensei Iruka era todo un problema.

Jisei nunca mentía cuando decía que no le interesaban los chicos, era verdad, nunca se había sentido atraído por ninguno, lo más que sentía por alguno era la misma calidez que por sus amigas o su familia. Pero Iruka era distinto, él no era un adolescente lleno de hormonas bailando por su cuerpo, era un hombre tranquilo y dulce, con una sonrisa amable siempre en los labios, solamente la hiperactividad de Naruto y Kiba, el excesivo entusiasmo de Lee o la pereza de Shikamaru conseguían borrar esa sonrisa, claro que hasta enfadado resultaba encantador.

Desde el primer día que le vio, cuando todavía era un profesor en prácticas, sintió esa montaña rusa dentro de ella. No era la única a la que le gustaba, Iruka-sensei era muy popular entre las alumnas, seguramente porque era de los más jóvenes, pero su problema era que mientras las demás también sentían cosas por otros chicos, ella no, a ella no le interesaban los chicos.

Pero todo habría quedado en una mera anécdota de adolescente de no ser por los hechos que ocurrieron las últimas vacaciones de invierno.

_Había nevado, aquel día había amanecido la ciudad cubierta de nieve. A Jisei le encantaba la nieve así que decidió salir a dar un paseo. Caminó lentamente sin rumbo fijo, observando como la nieve había transformado el paisaje, convirtiéndolo todo en una bonita estampa. Llegó al parque y decidió sentarse en uno de los bancos. No llevaba mucho tiempo cuando una voz familiar la llamó._

_- Hola Jisei ¿qué haces por aquí tan sola?_

_Era Iruka, sonriendo amablemente, como siempre._

_Después de la sorpresa, Iruka se sentó a su lado y estuvieron charlando sobre lo bonita que era la nieve, luego el profesor insistió en invitarla a chocolate caliente y continuaron paseando juntos. Era extraño estar allí, dando un paseo junto con uno de sus profesores, pero él era tan amable que Jisei dejó de verle como al profesor de Biología que solía torturarla con exámenes sorpresa._

_Así, hablando casi como amigos, descubrió que Iruka no tenía familia, sus padres había fallecido, prácticamente estaba solo, tenía amigos, eso sí, pero aunque Jisei no podía ver su aura si veía la enorme tristeza que invadía sus ojos al hablar de su familia._

_- ¿Vas a pasar esta noche solo, sensei? - le preguntó de repente al recordar que fecha era: 24 de diciembre._

_- Pues si, supongo, los padres de Naruto me han invitado, pero es que todos los años voy a su casa, no sé, quizás alguna Nochebuena la quieren pasar más en familia y luego está Kakashi, quiere que vaya a una fiesta pero no tengo muchas ganas._

_- Por favor Iruka-sensei, sería un honor para mí y mi familia que vinieras a cenar a mi casa - dijo sin pensar, de pronto se paró y se inclinó frente a él, así, de sopetón._

_- Pero Jisei ¿Cómo voy a ir a tu casa?_

_- Por favor, por favor, Kumoyuki también va a venir, mis padres estarán encantados, mi madre dice que cuanta más gente en Nochebuena mejor, por favor…_

_- ¿No deberías hablar antes con tu madre?_

_Jisei sacó su móvil rápidamente y llamó a su casa. Atropelladamente le pidió a su madre que invitase a su profesor a cenar, sabía que no se iba a negar, luego, en casa, ya se lo explicaría todo con detalle; pasó el teléfono a Iruka, efectivamente, su madre estaba encantada e insistió en la invitación, cuando su hija invitaba a alguien por algo sería. Iruka también insistió mucho en no querer ser una molestia pero la madre de Jisei era muy persistente, al final Iruka accedió._

_- Bien - dijo Jisei antes de marcharse - a las 7. Ten te apunto la dirección, no tienes que venir elegante, ni nada, es una cena entre amigos, sin etiquetas, no será un banquete, solo una cena normal, no va a ver exquisiteces, así que no te desilusiones._

_A las 7 en punto estaba allí, informal, como le había dicho y con un presente. La cena fue muy agradable. Jisei estaba muy nerviosa porque pensó que le había puesto en un compromiso, casi obligándole a ir a una cena en casa de una alumna, con gente que no conocía, pero durante la cena se relajó, Iruka se ganó la simpatía de los padres de Jisei, pero sobretodo congenió con su hermano, claro, prácticamente eran de la misma edad, se entendieron perfectamente._

_Después de la cena, jugaron a unos juegos de mesa, contaron chistes y anécdotas y hasta cantaron. Los padres de Jisei insistieron en que se quedara a dormir para al día siguiente ir todos juntos a esquiar. Eran muy insistentes y al final Iruka tuvo que ceder, le dieron un pijama de Kisuke, el hermano de Jisei, y le prepararon una cama en su habitación. Akane, como era lógico, durmió en la de Jisei, bueno, durmieron poco y hablaron mucho. Akane, que por diversas razones familiares, pasaba sola esos días, era siempre muy bien recibida en casa de su amiga y tenía una teoría: si Jisei no podía ver el aura de Iruka era porque se sentía enamorada de él y esos sentimientos anulaban la percepción de Jisei, la bloqueaban, según ella era lo más lógico porque claro, no sería justo que Jisei contase con esa ventaja, no, tenia que tener las mismas dificultades que el resto de los humanos._

_Al día siguiente se te despertaron muy temprano, Akane se empeñó en que Jisei tenía que preparar el desayuno para Iruka, pero al llegar a la cocina se encontraron que el propio Iruka ayudaba a su madre con los desayunos, con lo cual al final fue Jisei la que tomó el desayuno preparado por Iruka._

_Fue un día estupendo, fueron a esquiar, se cayeron, se rieron, hicieron una guerra de bolas de nieve y, para regocijo de Akane, hasta hubo la "clásica caída chica encima de chico durante la que, por unos segundos, sus miradas se encuentran" y es que aquel día Iruka no era su profesor, era un amigo más._

_Desde entonces Iruka visita con frecuencia su casa, sus padres parecen apreciarle y es que comparte muchas aficiones con su hermano._

_Para evitar problemas a Iruka y malentendidos esta amistad Jisei la mantiene en secreto, solo Akane la conoce y solo Akane está al tanto de los sentimientos tan especiales que Jisei tiene acerca de su profesor. _

_La madre de Jisei conoce los sentimientos de su hija, el día en el que cumplió 17 años e Iruka, amable como siempre, le llevó un obsequio, le dijo:_

_- Ten cuidado, mucho cuidado, siempre ten presente dos cosas: primero, tiene 8 años más que tú, que no es mucho, pero tú eres aún una niña y él un adulto, podéis haceros mucho daño, aún cuando se enamorara de ti, tú siempre sufrirás más, porque aún eres muy niña, siempre perderás más. Segundo, aléjate de él todo lo que puedas hasta el año de viene por lo menos, recuerda que eres menor de edad, sin quererlo puedes arruinar su vida._

_Aquella noche, presa de una gran confusión, Jisei lloró, necesitaba llorar para desahogarse, porque no era capaz de entender lo que le pasaba, lo que si sabía era que fuese lo que fuese lo iba a guardar dentro de ella mientras ponía en claro su cabeza y sus sentimientos. Esperaría, esperaría porque el tiempo se encarga de poner cada cosa en su lugar, ella creía realmente en el destino , si Iruka era el suyo, él la esperaría a ella, si no era así… pues entonces todo pasaría formando solamente parte del recuerdo. Lo que si tenía muy claro es que por nada del mundo perjudicaría a Iruka, así, en el instituto él solo sería su sensei, bueno, un sensei guapo del que hablar con otras chicas, pero solo su sensei y fuera de allí una amigo de su hermano… el problema era como evitar esa maldita montaña rusa._

- ¿Te pasa algo, Jisei? - Iruka se había acercado a ella.

- No, nada.

- Te veo como abstraída, el mundo está aquí ¿lo sabías?

- ¡Ah! Pues es que me he distraído. Lo siento.

- Bueno, sigamos con lo que estábamos ¿Por dónde íbamos?

- ¡Por el baile del pollo! - gritó Lee.

- Es verdad, pues venga, a lo que vamos.

Después de la sesión para perder la vergüenza, Akane pidió permiso para poder hablar, antes de que al sensei se le ocurriera cualquier experimento extraño como improvisaciones y cosas así.

- Queremos deciros que hemos estado hablando con Tsunade, esta representación supone muchos gastos como vestuario, decorado, iluminación…

- ¿Tenemos que pagar dinero? - preguntó algo alarmado Naruto.

- Bueno, pero eso no puede ser mucho - comentó Kankuro

- ¡Ya está! - Exclamó Lee levantándose - ¡Podemos poner un fondo común!

- ¿Tú sabes lo que estás diciendo? - le recriminó Sakura - Quizás algunos tengan dinero para poner pero otros no disponemos o no podemos dar dinero en cualquier momento.

- ¿Y tantos gastos son? - volvió a hablar Naruto

- Pues seguro que sí - contestó Temari - Yo no entiendo mucho pero piensa por ejemplo en el vestuario

- Eso podemos hacerlo nosotros - propuso Ino

- Si, pero las telas cuestan dinero - replicó Temari - Además, supón, que por ejemplo, dijésemos que cada uno se hiciese su vestuario, que podía ser una solución, habría quien supiese hacerlo y quien no.

- Eso, eso - dijo Ino - Que cada uno se haga lo suyo.

- Ya - continuó Temari - Puede que tú sepas pero yo no tengo ni idea y tampoco tengo a nadie que lo haga.

- Pues te lo compras

- ¿Y si no tengo dinero?

- Además - cortó esa discusión Akane - Si unos lo hacen y otros lo compran nos arriesgamos a que haya... a ver si me explico, a que no demos una imagen muy homogénea.

- Claro - intervino Ten-Ten - Además es que si yo actúo tengo que hacerme mi traje y otro no actúa pues no tiene que hacérselo, ni gastar dinero en comprarlo, ni nada, eso no sería justo.

- Pues el que no actúe que acoquine con otra cosa - propuso Kiba

- Que no, que lo justo es hacerlo todo en común y cooperar entre todos - repuso Ten-Ten

- Pues eso, habrá que poner un fondo - replicó Naruto - Total, no puede ser tanto

- Toma - Shikamaru se levantó y pasó un papel a Naruto - Ese es el presupuesto que dice la directora que necesitamos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero que es esto?

Varios se arremolinaron alrededor de Naruto y un gran rumor se extendió.

- A ver - dijo Iruka - Silencio. Vamos, luego comentáis lo que queráis - al cabo de unos segundos volvió a reinar el silencio - Así me gusta. Os voy a decir una cosa, una obra conlleva muchos gastos, no solo el vestuario o el decorado, si queréis que todo salga medianamente bien os aconsejo que os dejéis asesorar.

- De cualquier forma - dijo Sasuke - ellos son los directores y los que toman las decisiones y nosotros debemos aceptarlas.

- En eso Sasuke tiene razón - añadió Sakura

- ¿Y entonces por qué estamos discutiendo? - casi gritó Naruto

- A ver - intervino Akane - La decisión ya está tomada, lo que queremos es decir que hemos aceptado el préstamo de la directora, préstamo que tenemos que devolver y para eso todos debemos colaborar.

- ¿En qué? ¿Hay que dar dinero? - decía un confuso Naruto - Es que no me entero de nada.

- Tenemos que conseguir dinero, la directora dice que nos dará trabajo y...

- ¿Va a hacernos trabajar? - gritó Lee

- ¡A ver si me dejáis terminar!

- Vale, ya lo digo yo - dijo Iruka - Si no, vamos a estar toda la hora con el tema. Lo que Akane quiere decir es que vayáis pensando en como conseguir dinero, organizar fiestas, sorteos y cosas así y que cualquier idea será bienvenido ¿a que sí? - Akane asintió - y que todos, y repito todos, debéis colaborar en lo que Tsunade os pida, puede ser desde limpiar el jardín a ir de monitores en excursiones con los de primaria y cosas así ¿entendido? Ella os rebajará el préstamo por esos "trabajos".

- ¿Tenemos que trabajar? - refunfuño Kiba.

- Tendremos que trabajar - afirmó Shikamaru - o eso, o encontráis a alguien adinerado que nos quiera financiar por amor al arte. O sea que empezar de escurrir vuestras meninges.

- ¡Habla claro, Shikamaru! - exclamó Naruto.

- Que empieces a pensar como conseguimos dinero.

…………………………

Al día siguiente, al terminar el entrenamiento, Sasuke le dijo a Naruto que necesitaba hablar con él. Lo había pensado mucho, había estado pensando en su situación y cada vez estaba más confuso. No podía negar que Akane le había impresionado mucho al igual que sus palabras, le había dicho que tenía que aclarar lo que sentía por Sakura, que tenía que decírselo a ella pero ¿Qué le decía? ¿Estaba enamorado de ella? ¿O solo es que resultaba fácil pensarlo? ¿Estaba huyendo de sus responsabilidades? Porque a lo mejor era eso, que huía de Sakura pretendiendo que se la quedara Naruto…¿Y Naruto? ¿Cuáles eran los sentimientos de Naruto?

Fueron a un burguer. Sentado frente a él, Naruto se peleaba con una hamburguesa demasiado voluminosa imposible de comer decentemente.

_-_ Mira que eres escandaloso - le dijo.

- ¿Quieres? - le ofreció mostrando esa enorme hamburguesa medio desbaratada.

- Toda tuya.

- ¿Y que querías decirme?

- Se trata de… de Sakura.

- ¿Le pasa algo, dattebayo? ¿No te vas a comer las patatas? ¿Puedo?

Sasuke empujó las patatas hasta que quedaron a la altura de Naruto.

- A ti te gusta mucho Sakura ¿verdad?

- Mucho, estoy loquito por ellas ¡vaya que sí!

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

- ¿Cómo que cómo lo sé? ¿Qué quieres decir? Pues lo sé y ya está.

- Durante años has ido detrás de ella y ella no te ha hecho el menor caso.

- Ah, pero el que la sigue, la consigue ¡vaya que sí!

- Y tú nunca te rindes.

- Pues claro que no, si me rindo es cuando no lo conseguiré.

Sasuke no era bueno hablando, no era sutil ni delicado, no sabía decir las cosas, en realidad es que él nunca había hablado sobre sentimientos y cosas así, toda su vida se había regido por esa capacidad para solucionar las cosas él solo, no le gustaba depender de nadie, eso le hacía sentirse vulnerable. Naruto era todo lo contrario a él, impulsivo, sociable, comunicativo, un libro abierto, él no tenía secretos para nadie. Al principio de conocerle sacaba de quicio a Sasuke, no lo soportaba, pero poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en su mejor amigo, casi como un hermano. Ahora lo veía allí delante y no sabía como plantearle aquel problema, era la primera vez que le importaban los sentimientos de otra persona… maldita sea ¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo?

- Voy a pedirle una cita o dos - le soltó de sopetón.

Naruto se quedó con la boca abierta a medio camino de morder la hamburguesa.

- ¿Vas a salir con ella? - soltó la hamburguesa, cierta desilusión se dibujó en su cara, pero duró poco, al instante sonrió como si nada - Espero que os lo paséis bien ¡dattebayo!

- Naruto…

- No, si no pasa nada, ella siempre está Sasuke por aquí, Sasuke por allá… se va a poner muy contenta.

- Es que necesito aclarar mis ideas.

- ¿Qué ideas?

- Quiero decir mi mente. Tengo que hablar con ella.

- Ya.

Naruto volvió a coger su hamburguesa y siguió comiendo en silencio. Estuvieron así unos cuantos minutos, aquello era bastante raro siendo Naruto.

Sasuke miró las patatas fritas, sonrió, le recordaban a Akane y el aquel día en ese mismo burguer, el día que le dijo que saldría con ella, el día en que su mundo comenzó a revolverse.

- ¿Recuerdas las patatas, Naruto?

- ¿Qué patatas?

- Estas patatas. Eras mías pero yo no las comía, tú las querías y me las has pedido y yo te las he pasado.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no quieres que coma patatas?

- No, no es eso, es solo una metáfora.

- Si tú quieres las patatas cógelas, anda toma.

- Que no Naruto, que no es eso.

- ¿No son las patatas? ¿Es que quieres que te las pague? ¿O las quieres cambiar por un trozo de hamburguesa?

- Que no. Mira, Sakura es como las patatas, yo las tengo, Sakura dice que está enamorada de mí pero yo no la hago caso, tú estás enamorado de ella y…

- ¿Estás bien, Sasuke? Dices cosas muy raras.

- Es inútil ponerte ejemplos a ti. A ver, escúchame con atención, yo no sé si me gusta Sakura, durante años la he tenido pegada a mí y ha sido una verdadera molestia pero al final he terminado apreciándola.

- Pero no estás enamorado de ella - afirmó muy rotundo Naruto.

- Y también te aprecio a ti, Naruto.

- ¿Estás enamorado de mí? - gritó - ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Es antinatural!

- ¡No estoy enamorado de ti!

Sasuke había alzado el tono de voz y varias personas en las mesas contiguas se habían quedado mirándoles.

- ¡No grites tanto! Estás llamando la atención ¡dattebayo!

- A mi… yo… creo que… me gusta otra chica.

- Si, Kumoyuki.

Ahora era Sasuke el que le miraba con la boca abierta.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Porque lo sé. Te vi con ella y lo sentí, quizás fue una mirada, un gesto o una sonrisa.

- Creía que no se me notaba.

- Oh y no se te nota, Sakura no se ha dado cuenta ¿Desde cuando te gusta?

Naruto era mucho más observador de lo que Sasuke suponía o quizás era tan pasional, tan básico que no había manera de ocultar esas cosas a sus ojos. Como él se dejaba llevar continuamente por sus impulsos, sin disfraces, sabía ver por debajo de los disfraces de los demás.

- Sakura es más guapa que ella pero ella tiene mejor delantera.

Pero eso sí, era tonto de remate.

- ¿Se lo has dicho a ella?

- ¿A quien?

- A Akane, baka.

- Bueno, en realidad no se cuales son mis sentimientos.

- Pero ella te gusta, la miras así de reojo y se te ponen los ojillos felices ¡ Si es que no se me escapa una!

- ¿Te das cuenta de todo?

- ¡Vaya que sí! Te conozco, te conozco muy bien, Sasuke Uchiha, a mí no puedes ocultarte nada.

Realmente Naturo era sorprendente.

- ¿Y le has dado algún besito?

Y tonto.

- He salido un día con ella.

- ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! ¡Besito, besito!

- ¡No pasó nada de eso!

- Pues mira que eres tonto. Si yo saliese con una chica lo primero que haría sería darle muchos besitos, para que viera lo que me gusta.

Tonto de remate.

- ¿No vas demasiado deprisa?

- No que va, estas cosas hay que cogerlas en caliente… ¿Tú le gustas a ella?

- Dímelo tú, que eres tan buen psicólogo.

- Ay, pues no sé. A ella no la conozco tan afondo como a ti, aunque no me importaría hacerle un examen, no le haría ascos.

En esos momento Naruto tenía cierto gesto de bobo en la cara, Sasuke prefirió no saber en que estaba pensando.

Definitivamente, era tonto.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

En el próximo capítulo continuará la conversación entre Naruto y Sasuke. Aunque ni él mismo quiere reconocerlo, para Sasuke es muy importante conocer lo que Naruto piensa de todo ese tema.

Espero que os haya gustado. Gracias por la lectura.


	18. Conversaciones entre amigos

Bien, pues continuo con la conversación entre Sasuke y Naruto. Es difícil para Sasuke explicar como se siente, entre otras cosas por que todos esos sentimientos son nuevos para él. Además, se verá como se siente frente a Itachi, impotente y lleno de un sentimiento de humillación. Y por último, Kiba intentará, a su modo, abrir los ojos de Naruto, porque él es un pedazo de pan pero a veces se ofusca con sus sentimientos.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Conversaciones entre amigos**

Naruto miraba fijamente a Sasuke, se le veía más serio de lo habitual en él.

- ¿Le confesaste tus sentimientos a Akane? ¿Qué te dijo?

- No. No sé cuales son mis sentimientos. De cualquier forma ella opina que debo hablar con Sakura. Cree que a mí quien me gusta es Sakura y dice que debo hablar con ella.

- Y por eso quieres salir con Sakura, para ver que sientes - el tono de voz de Naruto se hizo bastante serio - Sasuke, si le pides salir a Sakura ella se va a ilusionar mucho, porque tú siempre le has gustado, realmente está enamorada de ti, eso lo descubrí hace tiempo, y si se ilusiona y luego tú descubres que no te gusta, ella va a sufrir mucho y yo… yo no te perdonaré… nunca.

- Yo no quiero hacerla daño. De hecho pensaba retirarme, dejar que tu ganaras, quería que fuera para ti, pensé que la merecías más que yo y que la harías más feliz, quería renunciar a ella, quería que se enamorara de ti, porque yo se que te aprecia y te valora y que se te da una oportunidad tú lograrás que se enamore de ti, consigues eso de la gente, que todos te quieran.

- Sakura no es algo que tú me puedas regalar.

- Eso mismo me dijo Akane. Dijo que Sakura tenía el derecho de poder elegir ella libremente a quien quisiera y también que debía hablar con ella y ser sincero porque si no estoy enamorado de ella…

- Tiene derecho a saberlo… ella debe ser dueña de su propio destino, debe ser libre para elegir olvidarte o luchar por ti.

Sasuke le miraba, Naruto tenía aquel gesto tan inusual en él que le confundía.

- Creo que Akane me empezó a gustar porque me recuerda a ti.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo? - gritó escandalosamente - ¡Lo sabía! ¡Eres un pervertido!

- ¡Pero te quieres tranquilizar!

- ¡No me tranquilizo! ¡Eres un pervertido! ¿Qué quieres hacerme?

- Ahora mismo matarte.

- Mira Sasuke, tú eres mi amigo y te aprecio mucho pero yo… yo… ¡Yo no soy gay!

- ¡Ni yo tampoco, Naruto! ¡Ni yo tampoco!

- ¿Entonces, por qué me dices esas cosas?

- ¡Si es que no me dejas terminar, baka! Anda tranquilízate. No me gustas, no me he enamorado de ti y no quiero meterte mano ¿vale? Lo que quería decirte es que tú has sido un gran amigo para mí, cuando me uní a aquella gente tú me buscaste y no paraste hasta que me hiciste entrar en razón, no te importó nada, ni lo que te dijeran, ni las sanciones, ni las consecuencias.

- Eres mi amigo Sasuke, te tenía que ayudar.

- Eres un caso Naruto, sigues tus impulsos sin pensar en nada, eres cabezota y tenaz. Cuando empecé a tratar a Akane me dí cuenta de que me recordaba a ti, ella no es una hiperactiva cabeza-hueca como tú, ni gritona, ni escandalosa, es bastante más inteligente que tú, pero cuando hablo con ella estoy muy a gusto, siento que puede ser mi amiga, siento que me escucha y me comprende, sabe leer dentro de mí, ella me mira sin… sin nada, sin exigirme que sea perfecto, no como al popular Uchiha, si no como a un chico normal… no sé pero me recuerda a ti, quizás porque tu eres la primera persona que realmente me comprendió, además pone la misma pasión en comer chocolate que tú el ramen y también es tenaz y cabezota… no sé si se explicarme.

- Te entiendo - dijo Naruto acercándose a él - Para mí mis amigos son muy importantes y tienes razón, ella es igual que yo, nunca abandona a sus amigos; cuando te fuiste, ella no tenía porqué hacerlo pero me apoyó tanto como los demás, como Sakura, Hinata o Kiba. Tú no la habías tratado demasiado, creo que ni le caías bien, pero se implicó, aunque no suelas verla con nuestro grupo ella es una buena amiga nuestra, tampoco quiero que la hagas daño.

- ¿Por qué todos pensáis que voy haciendo daño a todo el mundo?

Naruto se cruzó de brazos algo enfurruñado.

- ¿Le has dicho que vas a salir con Sakura?

- Si.

- No hagas daños a Sakura, por favor, ella no se lo merece.

- Solo quiero…

- Solo vas a salir con Sakura porque te lo ha dicho Akane ¿A que sí?

Sasuke guardó silencio.

- Para ti sería más fácil no hacer nada ¿verdad? Dejar que todo siguiera como hasta ahora. No te gusta enfrentarte a tus sentimientos… Sakura es una gran persona, no juegues con ellas, es mejor que les dejes las cosas claras desde el principio. Si crees que no estás enamorado de Sakura díselo pronto y claro, le dolerá, pero es más fuerte de lo que piensas, lo superará, pero no juegues con ella. No salgas con Sakura solo para quedar bien delante de Akane, dañarás a Sakura y ofenderás a Akane.

- Naruto yo…

- Se que piensas que soy un cabeza-hueca que me cuesta comprender las cosas y será verdad, pero hay una cosa que sé: todos tenemos sentimientos.

- Yo no quiero dañar a nadie, ni a Sakura, ni a Akane, ni a ti.

- ¿Qué te gusta de Sakura? - casi gritó de pronto cambiando el tono de voz, volviendo a sonreír abiertamente - A mí me gusta porque es muy mona ¡vaya que sí! Es la chica más guapa que conozco y es muy lista y aunque me pegue y me grite me gusta ¿y a ti?

- No sé, es mi amiga, es bastante molesta pero no es culpa suya, son cosas de la edad.

- Pero ¿Qué te gusta de ella, dattebayo?

- No sé, es más una sensación de estar a gusto con ella.

- ¡Mira que eres tonto! ¡Vaya que sí! ¿Qué, qué te gusta? ¿El pelo? ¿Los ojos? ¿La cara? ¿El culo? ¿Qué?

- Supongo que… sus ojos.

- ¿Y de Karin?

- ¿Karin?

- Si, Karin, tu amiga, no te olvides de ella, sé que también te gusta.

Sasuke sonrió.

- ¿Qué te hace gracia?

- Akane también lo mencionó, casi dijo lo mismo que tú ¿Crees que me gusta Karin?

- ¡Vaya que sí! ¿Qué te gusta de Karin?

- Pues no se… Karin es… no sé… ¿Pero que os ha dado con Karin?

- Tampoco debes menospreciarla, que sea tu amiga no te da derecho a tenerla de repuesto… Pero vamos a dejarla, por lo visto ahora no te preocupa ofenderla a ella ¿no?

- No es eso.

- ¿Y de Akane? ¿Qué te gusta de Akane?

- No te lo voy a decir.

- ¡Ah! - gritó - ¡Pervertido, pervertido! ¡Sasuke-kun es un pervertido!

- Es que no tengo nada que decir.

- ¿No te gusta nada de ella? Mira que eres raro, te gusta una chica que no te gusta nada de ella… rarito, rarito.

Naruto se incorporó y con los ojos muy abiertos se acercó a Sasuke mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿Qué te pasa, baka?

- ¿Sabes una cosa? Una vez Kakashi-sensei me dijo que los hombres tenemos tres corazones, uno en el cerebro, otro en el pecho y otro en… los genitales.

- Una teoría fascinante.

- El caso es que me explicó porqué pero ahora no me acuerdo… ¡que rabia! Mañana cuando lo vea se lo preguntaré, tu espera y te lo explicaré, de veras.

- Estupendo, me muero de curiosidad.

- Bueno ¿Y por qué me has dicho que va a pedirle una cita a Sakura?

- Para que no te mosquees.

- Naruto torció la boca. Seguro que no era por eso, seguro que quiere algún tipo de consejo, o hablar con alguien pero como es tan orgulloso no se atreve a decirlo.

- Hummmh - Naruto torció la boca - Si que eres raro. Pero no me importa que salgas con Sakura, al final se quedará conmigo, ya lo verás ¡dattebayo!

- En realidad, como no se si siento algo por Sakura o solo es la costumbre de que siempre está a mi lado, no voy a pedirle una cita de "novios" solo de amigos, solo quiero hablar con ella a solas, hablar de cosas que no solemos hablar, quizás así descubra cosas de ella y lo que siento… no sé porqué me esfuerzo en explicártelo a ti, si no va a entender nada.

Naruto volvió a incorporarse y acercándose a Sasuke le puso ambas manos en las mejillas, obligándole a mirarle.

- ¿Cómo de tonto crees que soy?

- Naruto me estás manchando de grasa.

Le soltó y volvió a sentarse.

- Entiendo que estés confuso, lo que no entiendo es por qué ahora, de pronto, te gusta Akane.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Sasuke se había puesto algo furioso - ¿Por qué no me podría gustar? ¿Acaso tú también piensas que no es suficientemente buena para un Uchiha? ¿Solo me deben gustar las populares?

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos con rabia. En su mente estaba reviviendo la conversación mantenida la noche anterior, durante la cena.

__

"Era una situación tensa, Itachi había ido a cenar, él tenía su propio apartamento pero de vez en cuando acudía a cenar, situación que incomodaba enormemente a Sasuke y que era incapaz de comprender, al igual que no comprendía como sus padres le permitían la entrada después de cómo se había comportado con ellos. Su padre estaba bastante más serio de lo habitual, el hecho de que Sasuke hubiese amenazado y agredido a un chico del instituto no le había agradado mucho. Serio, estricto, a penas había hablado desde que le comunicaron que Sasuke estaba expulsado por dos días. Su madre estaba compungida, se la veía preocupada, pero por otro lado, sonreía a Sasuke con ternura tratando de darle ánimos aunque se sintiese molesta; su madre esperaba a hablar con él para conocer su versión de los hechos aunque eso no quisiese decir que los aprobase y que no estuviese pensando en darle una buena charla.

Itachi era el peor, no paraba de mirar socarronamente a Sasuke.

- Estúpido hermano pequeño - le decía.

- ¡Déjame en paz! - replicaba apretando los dientes Sasuke.

- Itachi, Sasuke, estamos cenando - intervenía la madre - Dejarlo ya.

- Tienes a tu hijo pequeño muy mimado, madre, cree que puede ir haciendo lo que le venga en gana. Por su culpa los Uchiha estamos dando una muy mala imagen.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio.

- Sentí mucha vergüenza cuando al ir al club de kendo supe lo sucedido - continuaba Itachi, él dedicaba sus ratos libres como monitor de tal disciplina y pertenecía al consejo de clubs - Tu hijo se comportó como un rabioso.

Sasuke se mordió los labios.

- Nunca entenderé porqué hiciste algo así - se lamentó la madre.

- Se lo merecía - gruñó Sasuke.

- No hay nada que no se pueda solucionar hablando - agregó la mujer.

- Hay gente con la que no se puede hablar, no entienden las palabras.

- Y todo por una chica… vuestro hijo está perdiendo los papeles por una chica simple y vulgar.

- ¡Déjala en paz! Ella no tuvo nada que ver, fue por el hecho de amenazar a alguien que no podía defenderse.

- Te tomas muchas molestias por una chica tan simple, hermanito, deberías escoger mejor tus amistades.

- ¿Qué tienes que decir tú de mis amistades?

- Nada, pero deberías controlar esos impulsos de héroe romántico.

- ¿Es eso cierto? - interrogó muy serio su padre - ¿Fue por una chica?

Sasuke se levantó enfadado.

- ¡Siéntate! - ordenó su padre - Te estoy hablando.

- Ella no tuvo nada que ver, lo habría hecho por cualquiera. Ese desgraciado fue muy cobarde metiéndose con ella, eso es de ser despreciable y yo me dejé llevar demasiado por un impulso. Por favor, no intentéis implicarla.

- Eres tonto hermanito, eres muy tonto y débil. Eres tan débil y patético que te dejas llevar por tus sentimientos. Así no vas a lograr nunca nada, ni siquiera defender a la chica que te interesa sin meterla en un lío. Empieza a madurar de una vez.

- ¿Es que esa chica te interesa? - inquirió el padre.

- Ha sido porque he querido - contestó bruscamente.

- A tu edad tratar de hacerte el machito delante de una chica es patético.

- Sasuke… hijo… - su madre le miraba llena de pena.

Sasuke no contestó, le daba igual lo que pensaran.

- Lo peor es que ella no lo merece, es una chica vulgar y corriente, que no merece la atención de un Uchiha, no tiene clase, ni estilo.

- ¿Pero que estás diciendo Itachi? - intervino algo molesta su madre.

- Ya puedes ir explicándole que nunca va a formar parte de nuestra familia. Revuélcate todo lo que quieras con ella y vuelve a la realidad, hermanito, eres un Uchiha y te debes a la familia ¿Verdad, padre? - esto último lo dijo entre dientes y con cierto tono de reproche.

Itachi se levantó.

- ¡Itachi! - habló su padre en un tono de voz grave y severo.

- Si tú no cuidas de la imagen de nuestra familia, lo haré yo, padre.

- Itachi, no me contestes, ni me levantes la voz.

- ¿Por qué? Eres tan débil como tu hijo, serías capaz de dejarle que metiera esa vulgaridad en nuestra familia, le tienes muy mimado padre.

- ¡No te consiento que me hables así!

- ¿Y que vas a hacer? ¿Me vas a pegar?

Itachi lanzó una mirada furiosa a sus padres y se marchó. El padre también se levantó y le siguió.

Sasuke se encontraba rabioso, sentía la sangre golpeando en sus sienes, respiraba deprisa… trató de relajarse, su madre se había levantado y le acariciaba el pelo, apartó su mano casi con desprecio.

- ¡Déjame! ¡No me trates como a un niño pequeño!

- Pero Sasuke…

- Déjalo mamá, Itachi tiene razón, solo soy un débil niño malcriado pero…

Las palabras se amontonaban en su garganta sin querer salir, sentía un nudo tremendo que le ahogaba y le producía dolor… ¡como odiaba a su hermano! ¡Como odiaba esa prepotencia y esa superioridad! ¡Como odiaba que le humillase continuamente! ¡Y pensar que de niño era la persona que más admiraba! ¿Cómo podía haberse convertido en eso? Hacía daño a sus padres, hacía daño a todo el mundo y no comprendía como podían personarle y dejar que pisase aquella casa… todo eso le producía una rabia incontenible.

- Sasuke, no hagas caso a Itachi - su madre hablaba dulcemente - Nadie te va a obligar a escoger a tus amigos.

Pero Sasuke se encontraba demasiado rabioso para escuchar nada."

Naruto le miraba sin pestañear.

- ¿Te he molestado? - le preguntó.

- ¿De veras crees que nunca me fijaría en una chica como ella?

- No no es eso, yo no he dicho eso. No me entiendes.

- ¿Acaso es tan fea? Y aunque lo fuera ¿Es estúpida? ¿Desagradable? ¿Antipática?

- Sasuke no me refiero a eso…

- ¿Sakura y yo somos novios?

- No ¿A que viene esto?

- ¿Le he insinuado alguna vez a Sakura que quiero ser su novio, que estoy enamorado de ella o tan siquiera que me gusta?

- Pues… no.

- Entonces ¿Hay algo que me ate a ella?

- No pero…

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo que enamorar de Sakura a la fuerza solo porque yo le gusta a ella? ¿Yo no tengo derecho a elegir quien me gusta?

Naruto bajó la mirada.

- Solo quiero conocer a Akane ¿Es tan terrible que quiera conocer a una chica que me resulta interesante? Tampoco he dicho que esté enamorado de ella ¿Por qué en cuanto me acerco a una chica pensáis que me tiene que gustar?

- ¡Está bien, dattebayo! ¡Ya lo he comprendido!… He comprendido más de lo que crees ¡vaya que sí!

Después de la merienda en el Burguer, Sasuke y Naruto estuvieron dando una vuelta. A pesar del tiempo que hacía que se conocían era la primera vez que caminaban ellos solos, sin Sakura pegada a Sasuke o cualquier otro, además pocas veces habían tenido oportunidad de hablar como habían hecho esa tarde. Naruto se daba cuenta de que, a pesar de todo, había muchas cosas que desconocía de Sasuke, entendía que después de lo que había pasado con Orochimaru, Sasuke se encontrase vulnerable frente a los demás, debe ser difícil, cuando eres tan orgulloso, reconocer que te has equivocado y admitir cuanto le debes a otras personas, sobretodo él, que siempre era tan autosuficiente. Pero ahora Naruto estaba muy contento, veía como poco a poco el caparazón de Sasuke iba abriéndose, notaba que empezaba a confiar en él, que le consideraba algo más que una molestia, como siempre decía.

Naruto hablaba prácticamente solo, Sasuke se limitaba a, de vez en cuando, decir algún monosílabo o sonreír débilmente. Caminando llegaron al parque.

- ¡Anda mira! - Naruto se paró señalando a un chico que paseaba con su perrito - ¡Es Kiba! ¡Eh, Kiba!

Kiba saludó con la mano y se acercó a ellos. Después de unas pocas palabras Sasuke se despidió, se estaba haciendo tarde. Naruto, por su parte, decidió continuar paseando con Kiba.

- Oye Kiba ¿No has notado algo cambiado a Sasuke últimamente?

- ¿Cambiado como?

- No se… distinto.

- Ahora que lo dices, si, es como amable. Estará entrando en razón.

- ¿Puedo contarte una cosa?

- ¿Es un secreto?

- Si, no se lo digas a nadie.

- Por favor Naruto ¿crees que somos colegialas?

- Ya… es que estoy algo mosqueado.

- ¿Y eso?

- A Sasuke le gusta una chica.

- ¿Y?

- Pues eso, que le gusta una chica.

- ¡Pues vaya cosa! ¡Normal que le guste una chica! Lo raro sería que le gustase un chico, aunque mira, he llegado a pensar mal de él.

- ¿No me digas que has pensado que era…?

- Pues si, aunque siempre está rodeado de chicas y nunca las hace caso, tú piensa si no es para mosquearse.

- ¡Ah, nunca lo había pensado, dattebayo!

- ¿No me digas que a ti no te olía mal? Sobretodo después de ver a tantas chicas pegadas a él como lapas… uno sospecha.

- Claro… pero… no le gusta Sakura.

- ¿Y? ¿Tiene que gustarle a la fuerza?

- Pero a ella le gusta él.

- ¿Y? No te entiendo ¿Es obligatorio que te guste a quien le gustas tú?

- Pero no me entiendes, si Sakura se entera lo va a pasar muy mal, le va a hacer daño.

- ¿Naruto estas tonto? Yo se de una chica a quien tú le gustas, lleva años detrás de ti y no te he visto a ti decir "uy, no voy a decir que me gusta Sakura, no vaya a ofenderse"

- ¿Hay una chica que va detrás de mí?

- Si Naruto, una chica buena y encantadora, a ella no le gusta verte siempre babeando por Sakura, de hecho babeas tanto por Sakura que ni la has visto a ella ¡Debes ser la única persona del mundo que no te has dado cuenta de nada!

- Pe.. Pero… te lo estas inventando ¿a que sí?

- No me invento nada, hay una chica a quien le gustas y tú la ignoras ¿Por qué habría de ser Sakura más especial? ¿Ella puede sufrir viéndote detrás de otra y Sakura no? ¿Qué hace distinta a Sakura? ¿Qué te gusta a ti? Eres muy egoísta ¿No crees?

- ¡Pero yo no sabía que le gustaba a nadie!

- Pues eres el único que no se ha dado cuenta. Es una chica estupenda ¿sabes? Me da rabia que te preocupes porque Sakura sufra y… ¡bah!

- ¿Quién es?

- No te lo voy a decir, averígualo tú.

- ¿Yo le gusto a una chica?

- Creo que Sasuke tiene derecho a escoger quien le gusta ¿no? Igual que tú. No va a ocultar sus preferencias solo porque le guste a Sakura. Ella tendrá que aceptarlo, es como tú, a ti te gusta Sakura y a Sakura, Sasuke ¿Tiene ella en cuenta lo que tu sientes al verla cada día pegada a él diciendo: "mi Sasuke-kun"?

- No… la verdad es que no.

- Pues entonces, Naruto.

- ¡Ah! ¿Es que soy tonto? ¿Cómo soy tan tonto?

- ¿Ya te has dado cuenta? En fin… ¿Y se puede saber quien le gusta?

- ¿De verdad hago tanto el ridículo?

- Pues mira si, a veces resultas ridículo… siempre con tu Sakura, todo el día babeando y ella…

- Pero últimamente se porta muy bien conmigo.

- Si, pero sigue detrás de Sasuke. No se porqué pero creo que no entiendes nada.

- Si lo entiendo, no soy tan tonto. Entiendo que a Sasuke no tiene porqué gustarle Sakura, ni Ino, ni Karin, ni ninguna de las que van detrás de él y que tiene que tratar a Sakura como a las demás, bueno, somos amigos, puede tener algo de tacto.

- Si claro, pero ese debería tenerlo también con Ino ¿o Ino no se lo merece? ¿Por qué tiene que ser diferente Ino a Sakura? Ino también es buena chica ¿se merece un desprecio?

- ¡Ahhh! ¡Que complicado es todo!

- El complicado eres tú que como te gusta Sakura solo piensas en que ella no lo pase mal.

- Tienes razón… ¡Ahhh! Sasuke está empezando a actuar como un chico normal y yo debería haberle apoyado… me ha contado sus problemas y yo le he confundido más ¡que bruto soy! ¡Pero lo arreglaré! ¡Le daré todo mi apoyo!

- Pues muy bien , pero no te pases.

- Le ayudaré… además, así me quitaré un rival de encima

- ¿Pero me vas a decir quien le gusta?

- Ah, no pensaba decírtelo pero creo que al final te terminarás dando cuenta… es Akane.

- ¿Akane? ¿Akane la de nuestra clase?

- Esa misma.

- Pues vale.

- ¿No te sorprende?

- No ¿por qué? Es una chica ¿no? Me sorprendería que me dijeses que le gustaba… Shino, pero Akane, no. No es el único al que le gusta.

- ¿Ah no?

- ¿Te extraña? Puede que no te hayas dado cuenta pero en el mundo hay bastantes chicas y Akane tiene sus cualidades, es mona y tiene… poderosas razones para gustar ¿No la has mirado nunca? No me extraña, solo ves a Sasuke y a Sakura. Seguro que nunca te has dado cuenta de lo bonita que es Hinata o lo sexy que es Ino.

- ¡Deja de meterte conmigo! ¿Y a quien le gusta? ¿A Shino?

- No.

- ¿No? ¿Estás seguro?

- Seguro ¿Por qué tenía que ser Shino? ¿Por qué son amigos? De verdad Naruto me estás poniendo nervioso.

- ¡Cómo si tu fueses muy listo! Seguro que no te diste cuenta hasta que te lo dijeron

- ¿Me comparas contigo? Pues ahora no te lo voy a decir, averígualo tu solito.

- ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué no me voy a dar cuenta?

- Tú no eres capaz de encontrar ni tus pulgas.

- ¿Me estás llamando pulgoso?

- Solo tonto.

- ¿A que eso no me lo repites?

- ¿Quieres pelea?

- ¿Cuándo empezamos?

- Espera… ¿No me lo vas a decir? Bah, es igual, no tendrá nada que hacer frente a Sasuke.

Kiba torció la boca _"pobre, la verdad es que el Uchiha es un rival a tener en cuenta"_

- Bueno, a lo mejor a Akane no le interesa tu Sasuke, no todas las chicas se derriten a sus pies.

Y así siguieron, debatiendo si Sasuke era una buena opción para cualquier chica o no durante el resto del camino.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Es muy difícil explicar la impotencia que Sasuke siente ante su hermano, espero haber trasmitido un poco ese sentimiento de frustración que yo quiero mostrar. En esta historia Itachi no ha matado a toda su familia pero si tiene una relación muy difícil y complicada y Sasuke se siente muy dolido con él (ya se sabrá por qué)

Espero que os haya entretenido.

Gracias por leer.


	19. La mitad de un corazón confuso

En este capítulo hace su aparición un curioso personaje: Tobi. Aquí Tobi será el primo de Sasuke y un tiene su misma edad, de hecho va a la clase de 2-1, y no es nadie mas (es que quería meter a Tobi como adolescente y poner un primo a Sasuke) Sin embargo, también está Madara (saldrá más adelante), éste es el padre de Tobi y a su vez primo del padre de Sasuke (es decir que exactamente Tobi y Sasuke son primos segundos) Vamos, que he dividido a Tobi y creado dos personajes, que nadie se ofenda pero tenía que escoger si un Tobi alegre y simplón o un Madara influyente y manipulador, así que elegí a los dos, total, si no lo hacía pondría un OC.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**La mitad de un corazón confuso**

El viernes amaneció lloviendo. Akane detestaba los días de lluvia y más si eran viernes, los viernes nunca traían nada bueno, todo lo desagradable que le había pasado había comenzando un viernes, una enfermedad, una riña, una mala noticia… siempre pasaban cosas raras los viernes, le traían mala suerte y más si llovía, ese ambiente triste y melancólico que se formaba era odioso. Para empezar bien un viernes lluvioso, Neji le había dicho:

- Hoy llevarás tú los deberes al Uchiha.

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?

- Tú eres la subdelegada ¿no?

- Pero yo se los llevo a Shino y tú a Sasuke, en eso quedamos. A ti te coge más cerca su casa.

- Ayer me pidió que se los llevaras tú, dice que quiere hablar contigo. Mira, no sé que historia os traéis entre manos pero resolverla pronto y no me metáis a mi, yo no quiero saber nada.

- Esta bien, se los llevaré

Y es que Neji era una persona a la que era imposible no hacer caso, te miraba con esos ojos y ese gesto tan serio y formal que cuando te decía "tírate por un puente" tu contestabas "¿por qué lado?" Por eso era ideal para ser el delegado, porque nadie cuestionaba sus "proposiciones".

"_Desde luego que ya podía Sasuke haberme dicho ayer lo que quería" _pensó Akane _"Ayer vino al ensayo… está tonto este chico"_ Shino y él estaban cumpliendo la sanción impuesta por Tsunade por amenazas a otro alumno, dos días de expulsión, pero habían venido al ensayo, eso era extraescolar _"ya ves, ganas de tocar las narices que tiene el Uchiha, menuda tontería, ya podría valer con decirle los deberes y lo que tuviera que estudiar por teléfono, pero no… ganas de tocar las narices con tanta formalidad que tiene el Hyuga también"_

Al salir de clase decidió ir directamente a casa de Sasuke, sería más sencillo que ir hasta su casa. Le había pedido a Sakura que le indicase como ir, ésta le había dibujado, con toda su buena intención, un plano que Akane comprendía a duras penas _"No, si me perderé, fijo"_ pensaba. También le había dicho que podía coger un autobús que le dejaría muy cerca de su casa. Pensando que debería hacer, si vivir la aventura de perderse o coger el autobús, llegó a la parada, en la que parecía esperar el autobús un chico de 2-1 llamado Tobi. Tobi no era un estudiante cualquiera, no, era otro Uchiha, concretamente era primo de Sasuke y tenía muchos rasgos común de la familia como el pelo y los ojos negros y profundos. Como que era el primo de Sasuke seguro que le ayudaría y le indicaría si allí se cogía ese condenado autobús.

- Perdona Tobi.

- ¡Akane-chan hola! - contestó alegremente.

Bien sabía Akane que debía evitar relacionarse con los alumnos de 2-1 pero es que Tobi era Tobi, él no era como los demás, por lo menos no lo parecía. Tobi era un chico alegre que parecía pasar por la vida a su aire. El daba la impresión de ser amigo de todo el mundo e intentaba caer bien. No parecía que iba a dar problemas y Akane no sabía porqué exactamente estaba en la clase de 2-1, sería porque era amigo de Deidara porque por otra cosa no parecía.

- Perdona Tobi, pero es que tengo un problema.

- Tobi te ayuda, dime.

- ¿Para aquí el autobús para ir a casa de Sasuke?

- ¿Akane-chan quiere ir a casa de mi primo?

- Tengo que llevarle los trabajos de hoy.

- ¡Ah, Tobi recuerda! Sasuke-kun está sancionado ¿se los vas a llevar tú?

- Si, me ha tocado.

- Pues si, aquí para el autobús. Tobi también lo va a coger ¿vamos juntos, verdad?

- Pues te lo agradezco porque no tengo ni idea de cómo ir.

Tobi era todo un personaje, siempre se le veía alegre y tenía esa manía de hablar de él mismo en tercera persona. Parecía algo simplón e inocente, incapaz de matar una mosca, claro que vete tú a saber, a lo mejor era el peor de todos.

- ¿Cómo es que no le lleva los deberes Sakura-chan?

- Eso me pregunto yo, tenía que habérselos dado a ella ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió?

- Akane-chan ¿No fue por defenderte a ti que han expulsado a mi primo?

- Si, supongo que es parte de mi responsabilidad… puff.

- Tobi no entiende.

- No, ni yo, no sé ni lo que digo, odio esta lluvia, me pone de mal humor.

- ¿Por qué mi primo se puso así?

- ¿Así, como?

- Tan violento solo por lo que Zaku te dijo.

- ¡Y yo que sé! Se cree caballero andante o algo así.

- ¿No será que a mi primo le gusta Akane-chan?

- No, que va, es que él es así.

- Tobi comprende por qué a Sasuke le gusta Akane, tiene una buena parte trasera.

- ¿Me estás mirando el culo?

- Tobi se disculpa… ¡lo siento!

- Desde luego… no me esperaba algo así de ti. Pues te voy a decir una cosa: tu parte trasera tampoco está mal.

- ¿Akane-chan le ha mirado el trasero a Tobi? ¿A Akane le gusta el trasero de Tobi?

Akane se echó a reír cuando vio la cara de sorpresa que había puesto el chico,

- Ya viene el autobús.

Subieron y se sentaron en dos asientos que había libres.

- Akane-chan no se parece a Sakura-chan

- No, Sakura te habría puesto un ojo morado.

- Tobi no se refiere solo al carácter, es en todo. Es raro que a Sasuke le gusten dos chicas tan distintas.

- Ah, pero eso es porque yo no le gusto.

- Tobi no cree eso, Tobi sabe muchas cosas.

La expresión del rostro de Tobi cambió radicalmente, de gesto algo bobalicón y alegre pasó a tener un rictus sarcástico en los labios y mirada entre perversa y mal intencionada. A Akane le produjo una mala sensación.

- Ayer vi como mi primo le pedía a su madre que hoy preparara un pastel, un pastel de chocolate - también el tono de su voz había cambiado, ya no parecía infantil.

- ¿Y?

- Sasuke no es de los que piden cosas así, a no ser que hoy esperase a alguien especial. No creo que sea al Hyuga y puesto que vas tú, supongo que es a ti a quien espera.

- Quizás espere a otra persona, quizás él no sabe que soy yo quien le lleva los deberes, quizás haya invitado a alguien.

- No, no. Sasuke nunca invita a nadie.

- Pues quizás ahora sí, a lo mejor ha cambiado, las personas tenemos esa mala costumbre.

De nuevo el chico volvió a poner su cara de simpleza.

- Tobi sabe muchas cosas, pero Tobi es un buen chico y no hablará de Sasuke-kun.

La casa de los Uchiha era una mansión grandiosa, o al menos para Akane, que solo había visto casas como esa en la televisión.

- ¡Bendita chavola! - exclamó - Ya sabía que nos Uchiha estabais bien servidos pero esto es exagerado.

Un pitido indicó que la puerta se iba a abrir. Lentamente una de las puertas de la veja comenzó a abrirse. Akane siguió a Tobi, la entrada en la casa era un bonito jardín.

- Carai… esto es increíble… igualito que mi terraza.

Una señorita vestida de doncella les abrió la puerta principal.

- Buenas tardes Madara-sama - dijo al ver a Tobi.

- Buenas tardes ¿está mi primo, verdad?

- Si, ahora le aviso.

- No deja, ya lo hago yo.

- Madara, cielo - dijo una señora acercándose a él y besándole la mejilla - ¡Cómo me alegro de verte!

- Hola tía Makoto, he venido a acompañar a esta señorita, trae los deberes de Sasuke.

- Buenas tardes, señora Uchiha - saludó respetuosamente Akane.

La madre de Sasuke era una señora muy elegante y guapa, se veía que tenía mucho estilo, nada más verla Akane se quedó deslumbrada por la clase que se veía que tenía, era una señora, señora, a parte, tenía ese gesto dulce y amable tan encantador.

- Encantada ¿Eres compañera de Sasuke?

- Si señora.

- Pasad por aquí… deja allí el paraguas, voy a decir que le llamen, está en su cuarto.

- Yo le aviso, tía.

Tobi se adelantó. Ahora Akane caía en que le habían llamado Madara, claro, ese era su nombre, pero siempre le llamaban Tobi, decía que Madara era el nombre de su padre, estaba tan acostumbrada a llamarle Tobi que ahora le resultaba de lo más extraño que le llamaran Madara, no le pegaba.

Siguió a la madre de Sasuke hasta un gran salón. Sentado en un sillón se encontraba un hombre vestido con un kimono, leyendo el periódico, por su físico, Akane pensó que sería el padre de su compañero.

- Pasa y siéntate bonita - dijo la madre.

- Con permiso.

- Buenas tardes. El padre levantó la vista y la miró.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? - preguntó la madre.

- Kumoyuki, Akane Kumoyuki, señora.

- Pues encantada, siéntate, siéntate.

Akane, algo intimidada se sentó en el sofá, un gran sofá franqueado por dos sillones, en uno de los cuales estaba el señor Uchiha.

- ¿Le traes tú los deberes? - preguntó el padre.

- Si, si señor, yo se los traigo, quizás he venido muy pronto ¿les he molestado?

- No, por supuesto que no pero ?cómo es que no has venido el chico Hyuga?

- ¿Neji? Ah, es que tenía cosas que hacer esta tarde y no iba a poder. Me ha pedido que los trajera yo.

- ¿Tú eres la subdelegada de la clase?

- Pues si, soy yo.

- Debe ser duro ser la subdelegada de un Hyuga.

- Pues no crea, es tan eficiente que él solo se vale para todo.

- Enseguida baja - dijo Tobi regresando - Es que va a ponerse guapete.

- Por supuesto - repuso el padre - Siempre ha que recibir a las visitas correctamente.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo? - le preguntó ahora la madre, intrigada como estaba, pues era la primera vez que una chica que no fuera Sakura, entraba en su casa.

- No, gracias señora, estoy bien.

Mientras Akane pensaba que por qué no se la tragaba la tierra, Itachi entró en el salón.

- Hola - dijo sin mucho entusiasmo.

Llevaba la chaqueta colgada de un hombro y la soltó sobre el otro sillón.

- Hola primo - saludó Tobi.

El padre de Sasuke se limitó a mirarle de soslayo, la madre le saludó con un beso.

- Hola Itachi ¿Qué tal todo?

Itachi se fijó en Akane y se sentó a su lado.

- Buenas tardes, Itachi-san.

- Hombre Kumoyuki ¿Cómo tú por aquí?

- He venido a traer los deberes de Sasuke.

- ¿Conoces a la compañera de Sasuke? - preguntó el padre.

- Es difícil no conocer a Kumoyuki, está metida en todas partes… pertenece al consejo de clubs, como yo.

- ¿Te gusta participar en el instituto? - dijo después de un rato el padre.

- Pues es una forma de mantenerme ocupada.

- Bueno, yo me voy a marchar - dijo Tobi

- Pasa por la cocina y que te den un trozo del pastel que hecho.

- Gracias tía… Akane-chan, ya no veremos…

Akane estaba realmente incómoda y lo que más le incomodaba era la presencia de Itachi y de este, su mirada, era una mirada vacía, en la que no se podía ver ningún tipo de sentimientos, no era una mirada fría, que eso ya sería algo, no era totalmente vacía.

- ¿A que se dedican tus padres? - preguntó de nuevo el señor Uchiha.

Así comenzó una incómoda conversación que a Akane más bien le parecía un interrogatorio sobre su vida familiar y escolar.

- Kumoyuki tiene una vida muy estresada - habló Itachi - Necesita un novio que la relaje.

Itachi se había acercado a Akane para clavar su mirada oscura y vacía en sus ojos.

- ¡Aléjate de ella! - se oyó en voz alta a Sasuke.

Itachi le miró con pesadez y dando un suspiro se levantó. Sasuke se había acercado hasta quedar delante de la chica y frente a él. Itachi le miró y golpeó la frente de su hermano con el dedo corazón.

- Estúpido hermano pequeño - musitó.

Eso era algo que Sasuke no soportaba, apretó con fuerza los puños, Itachi se alejó lentamente.

- Por cierto - dijo volviéndose - No tengas miedo, nunca intentaría ligarme a una niña, no te la voy a quitar y deberíais saber, padres, que ella es la razón por la que vuestro hijo amenazó e hirió a otro alumno - Y sin más, se marchó.

- ¡No le hagáis caso! Ella no tuvo nada de culpa.

Ahora ya si que, Akane, quería que cayese un rayo sobre la casa.

- ¿Fuiste tu la chica a la que defendió?

- Hubiera defendido a cualquiera, no está bien amenazar como él lo hizo a una chica.

- Claro Sasuke - habló dulcemente la madre - Tú hiciste lo que te indicó su conciencia.

Akane se levantó.

- Esto, Sasuke, yo, si quieres te digo…

- Vamos a mi cuarto - Sasuke agarró la cartera de Akane - Mamá ¿quieres subirnos un trozo del pastel que has hecho?

- Por supuesto ¿Qué queréis beber?

- ¿Refresco? ¿Zumo? ¿Batido? - interrogó Sasuke.

- Yo es que no quería molestar…

- No digas tonterías, no es molestia alguna - dijo amablemente la madre - mira, te voy a dar un zumo de varias frutas que he hecho yo misma, si te gusta lo llamaré el "zumo especial Uchiha"

- Anda, ven por aquí.

- Hasta luego señor Uchiha.

Akane miraba todo con gran admiración.

- Vaya casa que tienes - susurró - Debe costar una barbaridad mantenerla limpia.

- ¿Cómo es tu casa?

- Creo que tu salón es más grande que mi casa.

- Anda, pasa Cenicienta, este es mi cuarto de estudio.

Seguía lloviendo. No solamente no llovía menos, si no que encima se había levantado viento. Y allí estaba Sumire, plantada en medio de la calle, con sus muletas y un chubasquero enorme aguantando el chapuzón. Caminaba un poquito y se paraba a descansar otro poquito.

- Vamos Sumire, esto no es nada - se animaba a si misma - Y queda poco.

¿Qué hacía que se encontrase en aquella situación? La maldita fotocopiadora y su enorme bocaza. Su hermana la había llamado pidiéndole que imprimiese un trabajo que había hecho en el ordenador y que necesitaba para mañana a primera hora, vale, eso era fácil, podía hacerlo, solo había que imprimirlo, pero no, la fotocopiadora se había quedado bloqueada y no le daba la gana de imprimir nada. Lo había intentado de todas las formas que sabía, apagando, reiniciando y hasta desinstalando la fotocopiadora… nada, no había forma. Y encima estaba sola en casa, el pánico se adueñó de ella ¿cómo podía pasarle todo lo malo? Además le había dicho a su hermana que lo dejara todo en sus manos, que ella la ayudaría… ¡qué rabia la daba! Tuvo una idea: pasaría el documento al pen-drive, iría a un local de esos que tienen ordenadores y te imprimen lo que sea. Cogió una mochila y se puso el primer chubasquero que encontró, evidentemente era de su padre, bueno, daba igual, bastante difícil era moverse con la muletas como para buscar y se dispuso a la gran hazaña del día.

Caminó otro poquito. Pasó un coche salpicándola. Unos nichos corrían huyendo de la lluvia, uno de ellos tropezó con una de sus muletas haciéndola perder el equilibrio.

- ¡Lo siento! - decía mientras seguía corriendo.

Cayó de rodillas de lleno en un charco.

- ¡Mierda! - gritó tirando las muletas - y se sentó frustrada sobre sus piernas - ¡Mierda!

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas ¿es que todo le tenía que pasar a ella?

- ¿Qué haces en el suelo, criatura?

Se pasó las manos por los ojos, en lugar de secarse las lágrimas de los mojó aún más. Parpadeó, delante de ella había un par de piernas.

- Sumire ¿te encuentras bien?

El dueño de aquellas piernas se acuclilló delante de ella.

- Te estás empapando.

- ¡Shikamaru! - exclamó llorosa al reconocer a su compañero.

- Anda, venga que te ayudo ¿qué te ha pasado?

Shikamaru llevaba un paraguas, pero ayudar a Sumire a levantarse con una sola mano era complicado.

- ¿Qué haces tú por aquí? - le preguntó.

- Mi madre me ha mandado a comprar. Es muy problemática, como este paraguas.

Shikamaru cerró el paraguas y lo dejó en el suelo.

- ¡Pero te vas a mojar!

- Me estorba.

Por fin Sumire se vio otra vez en pié.

- ¿Y tu? ¿Dónde vas con la que está cayendo y esas pintas?

- Necesito imprimir una cosa, es muy importante para mi hermana, ella cuenta conmigo.

- ¡Ah…. mendokusei! - Shikamaru recogió su paraguas del suelo - Anda, vamos a mi casa.

- Pero yo necesito imprimirlo.

- Vale, vale, en mi casa tenemos impresora.

- Pero no hace falta, yo se donde me lo imprimirán.

- Pues con las muletas vas a tardar un montón. Anda, sube a mi espalda que te llevo… venga, en mi casa podrás secarte un poco.

- No, no, no quiero ir a tu casa, quiero imprimir…

- ¡Pero que problemáticas sois las mujeres! Vamos ¿No ves que me estoy empapando?

- Pues abre el paraguas.

- No, no puedo llevarte a ti y al paraguas y las muletas, vamos, sube de una vez o te cojo como a un saco. Trae las muletas ¿No ves que estamos perdiendo el tiempo?

Llena de vergüenza Sumire se subió a su espalda.

- Agárrate fuerte que yo no puedo sujetarte.

- ¿Está muy lejos tu casa?

Shikamaru no contestó. Sumire se encontraba incómoda, la lluvia caía de lleno sobre Shikamaru empapando su ropa y haciendo que fuese pegándose a su cuerpo, incluso su coleta ya no parecía tan tiesa como de costumbre. Shikamaru no hablaba, caminaba todo lo deprisa que el peso y el estorbo de esas muletas que iban chocando con todo le dejaban.

Sasuke había llevado a Akane hasta su habitación de estudio.

- ¿Tienes un cuarto solo para estudiar? - decía totalmente asombrada.

- ¿Tu dónde estudias?

- Yo no tengo ni un cuarto para dormir sola.

- Siéntate aquí - le ofreció una silla frente a su escritorio y él se sentó a su lado - ¿Sois muchos de familia?

- Demasiados… Creo que les he dado una mala imagen a tus padres.

- ¿Y eso? No lo creo.

- Es que tu padre me ha preguntado en que trabajaba mi padre.

- Perdónale, seguramente no quería se indiscreto.

- No es eso, es que le he dicho que tenía dos padres y me ha mirado raro. Mis padres que se divorciaron y se volvieron a casar.

- Bueno mi padre entiende esas cosas, es muy tradicional pero lo entiende. Oye ¿tienes hermanos?

- Más de los que quisiera.

La madre de Sasuke subió llevando una bandeja con dos trozos de pastel y una jarra lleva de un líquido anaranjado.

- ¡Que buena pinta tiene esto! - dijo Akane cuando se hubo marchado mirando el pastel de chocolate con ojos brillantes.

- Mi madre es muy buena cocinera - decía Sasuke mientras servía el zumo

- ¿Tu madre cocina?

- Pues claro ¿Qué creías?

- Vista tu casa, que tendríais un chef particular.

- Pues no, mi madre es la que cocina.

- ¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Que bueno está!

- Sabía que te gustaría.

- Eres malo, esto no se le hace a una golosa como yo. Por cierto ¿Qué querías decirme? Neji dijo que querías hablar conmigo ¿No podías habérmelo dicho ayer?

- No - abrió uno de los cajones y sacó un sobre - Sería para mí un honor que aceptaras esta carta.

Akane le miró dubitativa. Sasuke se levantó y volvió a ofrecerle la carta, esta vez sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.

- Por favor, acéptala.

- ¿Me has escrito una carta?

- Es la mejor forma que se para decirte lo que pienso y que nada me interrumpa.

Mientras pensaba que ya podía habérsela dado el lunes en el instituto, Akane cogió el sobre.

- Gracias. Si quieres puedes leerla ahora pero no hace falta que me respondas de inmediato.

¿Qué hacia? ¿La leía ahora o esperaba a estar en su casa? Vaya dilema… si la leía de inmediato Sasuke la observaría y eso la iba a poner nerviosa, pero la curiosidad que sentía era tremenda y a lo mejor en su caso no podía leerla tranquilamente… de todas formas tendría que darle una respuesta. La leería en ese momento.

Al ver que Akane abría el sobre, Sasuke se alejó, acercándose a uno de los ventanales de la habitación y miró al exterior, no quería incomodarla.

Akane leyó la carta con mucha atención. No era una carta muy larga, tampoco es que hubiera mucho en que extenderse para decir lo que decía, era la carta típica de un chico poco hablador aunque de sentimientos intensos. La leyó dos veces, tenía que asegurarse de no malinterpretar nada. De vez en cuando Sasuke giraba la cabeza y la miraba tratando de averiguar que decían sus gestos.

Cuando terminó de leerla, la dobló de nuevo e introdujo en el sobre.

- Sasuke - dijo levantándose, éste te giró - Me siento muy halagada pe…

- Ya - interrumpió el chico mostrando bastante un gesto de decepción - Imagino lo que vas a decir.

- Vamos a hacer una cosa - Akane se acercó a él y le agarró la mano - Primero aclara tus sentimientos hacia Sakura, después, cuando estés seguro, sobretodo de ti mismo, vuelve a dármela, si es que sigues pensando igual.

Levantó la mano de Sasuke y puso el sobre en ella.

- Mi carta es sincera.

- Y yo no lo dudo, pero no puedo aceptar la carta escrita con medio corazón y encima lleno de confusión.

- Crees que soy un crío caprichoso ¿verdad?

- ¡No! Creo que los sentimientos son complicados ¿Por qué no empezamos por ser amigos?

- ¿Querrías ser mi amiga?

- ¿Por qué no iba a querer ser tu amiga? ¿No crees que antes de nada deberíamos conocernos?

- Eso es lo que más deseo: conocerte. Pero ¿tú amigos me aceptarían?

- ¡Eh, que nosotros no somos una secta o algo así! Mis amigos son mis amigos y ellos me aprecian o eso creo, a lo mejor tú les caes mal o no, cualquiera puede venir con nosotros ¡que no somos un grupo secreto cerrado a nuevos integrantes! Eso sí, sin secretos, Sakura, Naruto y los demás deberían saberlo, no creo que fuera normal que salieses con nosotros y se lo ocultaras a ellos.

- Claro, sin secretos, yo tengo derecho a ir con quien quiera. Y tú también ¿no? También alguna vez podrías venir con nosotros.

Akane le sonrió y Sasuke sintió como si algo dentro de él lo celebrase.

"_uff, parece que voy capeando el temporal"_ pensó Akane.

- Hablaré con Sakura, eso ya lo tenía decidido pero necesitaba decírtelo.

Sasuke estaba satisfecho, no había sido tan horrible, esperaba una reacción peor por parte de Akane, quizás que se enfadase u ofendiese, pero no, Akane no estaba enfadada, ni parecía molesta.

- Lo único es que lo haré a mi manera, no quiero apresurarme en nada, tengo que hacer las cosas bien.

- Claro, tú a tu ritmo… Por cierto, allí hay dos trozos de pastel que se están deprimiendo y yo me muero por ese chocolate.

- ¿Vendrás mañana al partido?

- Claro, espero que ganéis, tengo que hacer un buen artículo.

- Si meto algún gol te lo dedicaré.

Sasuke no se sentía mal, al contrario, quizás ahora podría conocerla mejor y también hacer que ella le conociese, quizás ella era la persona capaz de romper esa concha que le recubría.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A quienes les gusta el personaje de Shikamaru: no os perdáis el siguiente capítulo, ahora empieza su historia, porque va a demostrar todo lo amable, atento y encantador que puede llegar a ser… es muy problemático, todos sabemos que es un flojeras, pero, que yo sepa, siempre ha demostrado preocupación por sus amigos y tomarse las cosas en serio cuando hay que tomárselas.

Espero que os haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer.


	20. En una tarde de lluvia 1

_En un principio este capítulo iba a ir solo de Shikamaru pero pensé que iba a ser quizás muy pesado, me gusta más intercalar varias "escenas" creo que hhace más dinámica la lectura, de todas formas ahora, como dije, empieza su historia y va a tener tiempo de lucirse de sobra._

_Me apetecía poner ya a los "otros" amigos de Sasuke, es decir, Juugo, Suigetsu y Karin… no sé, pensé que ya debían hacer acto de presencia, al fin y al cabo luego tendrán un papel muy importante, sobretodo Karin._

_Espero que os guste._

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**En una tarde de lluvia**

A Sumire el camino se le estaba haciendo larguísimo. Por fin, Shikamaru se paró frente a una casa y tocó el timbre.

- ¿Vives aquí?

Shikamaru pensaba que aquella había sido una pregunta bastante tonta; a él, sus piernas parecían no querer obedecerle más.

Un chica algo menor que Shikamaru, parecida a él, solo que con rasgos más femeninos, los ojos más grandes y el pelo muy largo y suelto, abrió la puerta.

- ¡Mamá! - gritó al verle allí, cargando con esa chica a la espalda - ¡Shika se ha encontrado algo!

- ¡Déjame pasar! - gruñó Shikamaru.

- ¡Vas a mojarlo todo, inútil!

- ¡Qué me dejes, pelmaza!

La chica se apartó y Shikamaru entró. Sumire bajó de su espalda y el chico se estiró.

- Gracias Shikamaru.

- ¡Mamá! - volvió a gritar - ¡Tu hijo ha secuestrado a una chica!

- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo un hombre que era como el clon de Shikamaru pero mayor y con una pequeña perilla, asomándose - ¡Por dios! ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- ¿A que viene tanto…? - su madre, que curiosamente se parecía a la muchacha, se acercó - ¿Dónde te has metido?

- Ella es Sumire - dijo Shikamaru tranquilamente - Es una compañera de clase, me la he encontrado en este lamentable estado.

- Buenas tardes, siento la molestia, su hijo ha sido muy amable y me ha ayudado.

- Pero hija ¿Qué te ha pasado? - añadió la madre alarmada - Pasa, pasa bonita, quítate ese chubasquero ¡pero si estás empapada!

- No, no mucho. Shikamaru se ha mojado más.

- Shikamaru ¡Tráele uno chándal tuyo!

- Señora yo no…

- O mejor, uno de Chiharu.

- ¡No! - gritó la hermana - ¡Que éste no entre en mi cuarto! Yo lo traigo.

- No, mejor no, que suba arriba, vamos.

Shikamaru se estaba quitando las zapatillas.

- Chiharu lleva el chándal al aseo de arriba, ¡vamos Shika, espabila, que es para hoy!

- Pero señora…

- Nada, nada, ahora mismo Shikamaru te sube arriba, te quitas esa ropa y te lavas un poco. Y tú - dijo dirigiéndose a su hijo - Por una lavadora con su ropa y luego la secadora ¿entiendes?

- Si… vale.

- ¿Cómo has dicho que te llamas, bonita?

- Sumire Sawanaguchi, señora.

- ¿Y que hacías en la calle con éste tiempo?

- Es que tengo que imprimir unas cosas.

- Shikamaru te las imprimirá ¿me escuchas?

- Siiiii - contestó pesadamente.

- Que le prepares algo calentito ¿me oyes? Y no la dejes marcharse hasta que deje de llover o mejor, la acompañas ¿y mis huevos? ¿Has traído los huevos?

- No me ha dado tiempo.

- ¿Cómo que no te ha dado tiempo?

Shikamaru optó por no contestar.

- Ya está - dijo Chiharu regresando - Te he dejado un chándal en el servicio.

- Pero es que yo…

- No te olvides de los huevos y date prisita que regalan unos flanes.

- Que si… ¡mendokusei!

- Y dale toallas limpias a esta chica.

Un gato de color naranja se acercó a Shikamaru y empezó a olisquear sus piernas. Chiharu le cogió en brazos.

- No te acerques a este, que te va a mojar.

- ¿Te has enterado de lo que tienes que hacer?

- Siiii. Toalla, lavadora, secadora, imprimir, huevos, flanes, algo calentito, acompañar…

- Y pórtate bien - añadió el padre.

- Y también te duchas - habló la hermana - que hueles a ciervo mojado.

- Bueno pues ¿nos vamos o qué? - preguntó el padre.

- Si, ya vamos - respondió la madre - Tú tranquila y descasa bonita y tú, ven y dame un beso.

- ¡Pero si ya nos hemos despedido! - se quejó el chico.

- ¡No me protestes! Estás empapado, cámbiate esa ropa o cogerás una pulmonía. ¡Y no te olvides de los huevos! ¿Eh?

- Ni de dar de comer a Kumiko - agregó la hermana dejando al gato en el suelo - ¡Y ni se te ocurra entrar en mi cuarto!

- Que sí, que vale, ala… largaos.

- Y limpia todo esto hermanito, que mira como lo estás poniendo.

Shikamaru abrió la puerta de la calle.

- Largaos de una vez

- ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, no?

- ¿Otra vez? Que siiiii.

- Y no te olvides de los huevos.

- Que nooooo.

- Volveremos el domingo por la tarde.

- Pasarlo bien.

- ¡Y no toques mis cosas! Adiós asqueroso - se despidió la hermana.

- Si, yo también te echaré de menos.

- Y da de comer a Kumiko.

- Vamos, no te quedes ahí, sube a esta chica arriba.

- ¿Os vais o no?

Sumire estaba alucinada, no había podido decir ni una frase completa.

- Adiós Yo soy Chiharu, la hermana de éste inútil, encantada ¿eh?

- ¡Vamos! - dijo finalmente el padre - O no llegaremos nunca. Que pesadas sois las mujeres ¡por dios!

Por fin todos salieron y Shikamaru cerró la puerta.

- Mi familia - dijo con tono de suplicio - Bueno, sube a mi espalda otra vez.

- No, no, mejor me marcho.

- ¡No digas tonterías! ¿Y lo que tienes que imprimir? Venga, la impresora está arriba.

- Yo no quería molestarte.

- No es molestia, además tengo que lavar tu ropa.

- No hace falta, yo imprimo eso y me voy.

- Ah no, mi madre lo descubriría.

- ¿Cómo lo va a descubrir?

- Mi madre lo descubre todo, venga, arriba.

Sumire volvió a apoyarse en la espalda de su compañero, esta vez la notó húmeda y fría.

- Estás helado, te noto tiritar.

- No es nada, enseguida entraré en calor.

Shikamaru la dejó en la puerta del servicio.

- Pasa, voy a darte una toalla limpia - abrió un armario sacando de él una tolla y una cesta - Lávate un poco.

Sumire miraba su venda manchada de barro.

- Luego te la cambio, no te preocupes, mira, el chándal de mi hermana, hecha tu ropa en esta cesta y déjala en la puerta ¿vale?

- Shikamaru, estoy pasando mucho apuro.

- No te apures, dame tu mochila, la voy a dejar en mi cuarto es… - se alejó para abrir una de las puertas - Es ese. ¡Ah! Te voy a subir las muletas ¿De acuerdo?

- Gracias Shika.

Shikamaru pasó por su cuarto y encendió su ordenador, un pequeño portátil, luego salió y se dirigió a otra habitación, parecía un despacho y allí encendió la impresora. Bajó a por las muletas y las subió, Sumire ya había dejado la cesta con su ropa en la puerta. Tocó esta con los nudillos.

- ¿Sumire?

- Si, dime.

- Mira, voy a salir a por los huevos de mi madre, te dejo sola un rato.

- Bueno, no importa.

- En mi habitación hay un ordenador, te lo dejo encendido, la impresora está en la habitación del fondo, la última del pasillo, tenemos red inalámbrica así que puedes pedir la impresión sin problemas, tiene papel pero no se si tienes que imprimir mucho.

- No te preocupes. Muchas gracias por todo.

- Te dejo las muletas aquí fuera.

- Vale, gracias.

- No creo que tarde demasiado.

- No te preocupes por mí Shika-kun, estoy bien.

Shikamaru analizó si cambiarse o no de ropa, no, mejor lo haría al regresar, después de una ducha calentita. Se puso las zapatillas, estaban heladas y asquerosamente húmedas. En fin, pondría la lavadora cuando volviese, así metería también su ropa. Salió fuera, el aire golpeando su ropa mojada le hizo sentir un frío intenso, casi doloroso "_¡Que tarde más problemática! " _Pensó.

Después de terminar todo lo que tenía pendiente, Sasuke acompañó a Akane hasta la salida. Por el camino se cruzaron con su madre.

- ¿Te vas ya?

- Si señora, ya he puesto a Sasuke al día.

- ¿Te ha gustado el pastel?

- Muchísimo, estaba delicioso ¿sería muy impertinente por mi parte pedirle la receta?

- ¡No, por dios! Se la daré a Sasuke para que te la entregue. Espera un momento, no te vayas, por favor.

La madre de Sasuke se marchó bastante deprisa, cruzándose por el camino con el padre.

- ¿Ya te marchas? Tenias que haberme avisado Sasuke para poder despedirla.

- No se moleste señor, por favor.

- ¿Vives muy lejos?

- Bueno pues no se, vine en autobús con su sobrino, la verdad, no se si sabré volver. Sakura me ha hecho un plano pero no entiendo nada ¿Me podrías decir donde cojo el autobús, Sasuke?

- Sasuke, acompáñala, no podemos permitir que se pierda.

- Oh, no hace falta, solo…

- Insisto. Además hace muy mala tarde, mi hijo no sería un caballero si te dejara ir sola ¿verdad?

- Si padre. No es molestia Akane, yo te acompaño.

- Coge mi paraguas, es más grande y os cubrirá mejor.

- Pero yo ya tengo…

- Señorita Akane, no me haga insistir, los Uchiha somos muy soberbios.

- Ya vuelvo - decía la madre - Toma querida, ponte esto.

La señora Uchiha llevaba una gabardina en las manos.

- Pero…

- Póntela, está lloviendo a mares.

- Señora Uchiha, gracias por su amabilidad - Akane se puso la gabardina.

- Te queda perfecta. Espero verte más veces por aquí, Akane.

- Muchas gracias por todo, señores Uchiha.

- Cuídala Sasuke.

- El gusto ha sido nuestro, jovencita.

Decidieron ir andando. Sasuke llevaba la cartera y el paraguas.

- Déjame llevar a mí el paraguas hombre, me siento como una inútil.

- Cuando me canse te la doy ¿vale?

- Peor para ti, a veces hay resaber compartir las cargas, aunque puedas tu solo con todo.

- ¿Eso ha sido una metáfora?

- Ha sido algo ¿A que me ha quedado bien?

- A mis padres les has caído bien.

- ¿Tu crees? Deben pensar que soy un ser raro, seguro.

- Y a todo esto ¿Dónde vives?

- Tengo que ir primero a casa de Jisei, he quedado con ella para hacer los deberes, si no los hago hoy tengo el presentimiento de que no los haré.

- ¿Y eso?

- Mañana voy a tener un día movidito.

- ¿Si ganamos vendrás a celebrarlo con nosotros?

- No creas, si me gustaría, pero va a ser imposible.

Así, paseando y charlando llegaron hasta la esquina donde se habían citado el domingo anterior.

- Bueno Sasuke, ya no me acompañes más, no hace falta. La casa está allí, has sido todo un caballero, tu padre puede estar orgulloso.

- Bueno no insistiré, mañana nos vemos.

- Ajá - Akane abrió su paraguas - Tengo un permiso y puedo ir en el autobús, así que forma casi parte del equipo.

- Nos traerás suerte. Toma tu cartera.

- Gracias por todo Sasuke ¡Hasta mañana!

Akane se alejó por el mismo camino que hacía a penas cinco días la había visto acercarse. Sasuke se dispuso a girarse cuando alguien chocó con él.

- Lo siento, yo… ¿Sasuke?

- ¿Iruka-sensei? ¿Estás bien?

- Si, es que no veía por donde iba con esta lluvia. ¿Qué haces por aquí en una tarde tan mala?

- Kumoyuki me ha llevado los deberes y yo la he acompañado, ella no sabía volver.

- Vaya, muy amable de tu parte… y típico de ella. Yo he venido a ver a unos amigos ¿Listo para el gran partido?

- Esperamos hacerlo bien.

- Estupendo. Bueno, que tengáis suerte y paséis a la final.

- ¿Y esta gabardina tan chula? - preguntaba Jisei mientras la examinaba.

- Es de la madre de Sasuke, me la ha dejado.

- Uy, uy, uy ¿Así que tu suegra te presta ya la ropa, eh?

- ¿Quieres que le cuente lo que has dicho a Sakura?

- Creo que no ¿Y como es su madre?

- Es una señora guapa, elegante, con mucha clase.

- Parece que te ha gustado.

- Si, es amable y dulce y tiene una casa… con un jardín… y un salón…. Y…

- ¿Y su padre?

- Serio, muy formal, así como Sasuke.

Sonó el timbre de la casa.

- Ya voy yo - se oyó decir a Kisuke.

- Huele bien - decía Jisei llevándose la gabardina a la cara - ¿Y que te han dicho?

- Me han preguntado por mis padres.

- Claro, seguro que querían saber que clase de familia es la tuya, hay que saber con quien se emparenta uno.

- Hoy estás algo tontita ¿no?

- Hola, buenas tardes - saludó Iruka entrando.

- Iruka-sensei, buenas tardes - habló Jisei.

Iruka se acercó a ella, pegando casi la nariz a la de la chica.

- I-ru-ka - dijo lentamente - Te he dicho que me llames solo Iruka.

- Vale, Iruka - respondió Jisei algo nerviosa.

- Es que no sabe separar su vida privada del instituto - dijo Akane.

- ¿Y tú si, listilla?

- Claro, cuando le veo en el instituto le odio, pero ahora solo le tengo manía, es que me recuerda a uno de mis profesores, no es nada personal.

- Vale, me acabas de golear - dijo Iruka.

- Tú a la pulga no la hagas ni caso - intervino Kisuke.

Kisuke era alto, moreno, con el pelo muy corto y los mismos ojos negros que Jisei.

- Ya está el listo que todo lo sabe abriendo la boca - comentó Akane.

- ¿Qué hacéis? ¿Los deberes? - preguntó Iruka.

- Si - respondió Akane - Los que mi odioso profesor de Biología, que se cree que es el único del instituto, nos ha puesto.

- Ese débese un negrero - afirmó Iruka.

- ¡Ya te digo!

- Bueno, no venía a invitaros a comer mañana, es que el martes es mi cumpleaños.

- ¿Cuántos cumples? - interrogó Kisuke.

- 26

- Jo, que viejo eres - habló Akane - ya tienes más de un cuarto de siglo, sensei.

- Los profesores de Biología son muy rencorosos ¿lo sabías?

- Tú a la pulga ni caso - intervino Kisuke

- Bueno ¿vendréis a comer?

- ¿A la pulga también la invitas?

- Jisei - habló Akane - Abre la ventana que se os ha colado un moscardón.

- Si ella quiere, está invitada.

- Gracias Iruka, te lo agradezco como si fuera.

- Lo digo en serio.

- Mañana tengo que ir al partido y luego haré de niñera con mi hermano pequeño, imposible.

- Oye, antes me he encontrado con Sasuke en la calle ¿Te ha acompañado y todo?

- Han venido los dos juntitos, los dos bajo el paraguas - se burló Jisei - ¿No es bonito?

Akane le lanzó una mirada asesina.

- ¿La pulga y un Uchiha están saliendo?

- ¿Conoces a Sasuke?

- Todo el mundo conoce a los Uchiha.

- ¿Estás saliendo con Sasuke?

- He ido a llevarle los deberes, los mismos que intentamos hacer.

Sumire terminó de ponerse el chándal que le habían preparado y abrió la puerta.

- ¿Shikamaru? ¿Te has ido ya?

La habitación de Shikamaru era un cuarto amplio y a juicio de Sumire extrañamente vacío, un armario, un sinfonier, la cama, un escritorio con una silla de apariencia comodísima y ya está. Encima de la cama reposaba una guitarra y su mochila, en el escritorio estaba el ordenador, varios papeles y cuadernos, una carpeta, lápices. En las paredes no había cuadros, ni fotos, solo un corcho en un rincón, eso si, plagado de fotos pinchadas en él. Era lo que se decía una habitación estoica. Sumire cogió su mochila y sacó el pen-drive, se sentó frente al ordenador, en él, un fondo de pantalla de un cielo con blancas nubes le daba la bienvenida. Introdujo el pen-drive y esperó a que el ordenador lo reconociese mirando las papeles que había encima del escritorio "Sueño de una noche de verano" se podía leer en uno de ellos y el nombre de cada uno de la clase, _"Vaya, Shikamaru está haciendo sus deberes"_.

Abrió la carpeta, había un dibujo, era como el dibujo de su foto que había hecho Sai, si, ¿Se lo había hecho uno a Shikamaru? No, no era igual, el que ella había visto los protagonistas estabas a escasos milímetros el uno del otro, a punto de besarse, pero en ese si se estaban besando, y por el gesto dibujado, muy apasionadamente.

- ¡Ala! - exclamó Sumire - ¡Menudo beso!

Sintiéndose como si estuviera espiando a esa pareja, cerró de golpe la carpeta, mejor no seguir mirando.

El ordenador dio un pitido. Y había reconocido el pen-drive. Abrió los archivos y pidió la impresión.

Ahora abrió el cuaderno, en el había partituras de canciones, algunas con la letra escrita debajo de los signos, hojas sueltas con lo que parecía poesías escritas atropelladamente. Miró la guitarra.

- Shikamaru escribe canciones… increíble - Cogió una de las hojas y leyó - ¡Que bonita! ¡Ay, que bonita!

Arrancó una hoja en blanco el cuaderno y copió lo escrito en una de las hojas. Rápidamente la guardó en la mochila. Luego dirigió su interés al ordenador ¿Qué tendría este muchacho? Buscó la carpeta de "mis documentos", estaba protegida por contraseña.

- Ummmh… a ver como piensa esta chico… probemos con "cielo"

Acceso denegado.

- "Nubes"

Acceso denegado.

- ¿Pero que le gusta? Ver el cielo, las nubes, el cielo, vaguear… mirar el cielo…. El cielo…. Las nubes… "kumo" "aoi" "sora"… ¡Ya está!- Triunfante tecleo su idea y dio al enter. La carpeta de abrió - Desde luego, que panolis sois los hombres.

Tenía muchas subcarpetas, canciones, fotos, pero la que llamó la atención de Sumire fue una llamada "Cartas que nunca entregaré" Sumire no pudo evitar echar un vistazo, había bastantes documentos de texto, todos nombrados con una fecha, abrió uno al azar y le echó un vistazo, aquello parecía una carta dirigida a nadie en particular, casi era una diario. Lo cerró asustada.

- ¡Increíble! - murmuró.

Abrió el último de ellos y leyó ¿sería parte de una novela? Decidió mandarlo a la cola de impresión. Cerró todos los documentos y cogió su mochila.

- ¡Serás idiota, Shikamaru! ¿Pues no me he emocionado? Vale Sumire, ya, tranquila, ve a recoger las hojas, no vaya a ser que se atasque la impresora.

Sasuke no regresó directamente a su casa, antes pasó por la cafetería donde por las tardes trabajaba Karin ayudando a sus padres. Allí, sentados en una mesa, aburridos, sin hablarse, estaban Juugo y Suigetsu.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! - se acercó melosa a él Karin en cuanto le vio entrar - ¿Cómo es que has venido?

- Quería tomar un café ¿Puede ser? - respondió secamente.

- Claro, siéntate, ahora mismo te lo llevo.

Sasuke se acercó a la mesa de sus amigos.

- ¿Cómo es que te han dejado salir? - preguntó Suigetsu.

- Tenía que acompañar a alguien.

No tardó en aparecer Karin con una taza de café, por supuesto, al gusto de Sasuke. Se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Qué haces? - inquirió Suigetsu - ¿Y tu trabajo?

- Hay poca gente, mi padre me deja tomarme un descanso para estar al lado de mi Sasuke-kun.

- ¡Petarda!

- ¿Tienes algo que decir, inútil?

- Ya, ya… todos sabemos lo que quieres tú de Sasuke ¿A que sí?

- ¿Te parto la boca? - amenazó levantando un puño.

-¡No empecéis! - gruñó Juugo tensando todos los músculos de la cara.

Los dos le miraron casi con miedo. Juugo era un chico tranquilo, hablaba poco y no solía meterse con nadie, pero a veces, cuando algo le molestaba, solía mostrar una faceta totalmente distinta, violenta y bastante agresiva.

- Déjalo Juugo - habló Sasuke.

Juugo le miró y pareció tranquilizarse, relajando el rostro. No se sabía muy bien por qué pero Sasuke parecía tener el don de apaciguarle. En realidad es que él necesitaba creer que así era, siempre se había sentido muy solo e incomprendido, ese carácter suyo no era bien recibido, él único amigo que había tenido en su vida era Kimimaro, pero ahora sus caminos se había separado, no es que ya no fueran amigos, no, seguían siéndolo, muy buenos amigos, solo era que no coincidían tanto.

- Hay una chica en mi clase que me interesa - continuó hablando Sasuke.

- ¿No será la pelirrosa de las narices? - habló molesta Karin.

- No me refiero a Sakura.

- ¿Entonces te gusta otra? - preguntó sarcástico Suigetsu - ¡Chúpate esa, Karin!

- ¿Qué tienes que decir tú desgraciado? ¿Quieres que te recuerde las calabazas que te dio la rubia?

- ¿Eso a que viene ahora?

- ¿No será la rubia, Sasuke?

- ¿Quién? ¿Te refieres a Ino? No, no es ella.

- Lástima, me hubiera gustado que se la restregaras por los morros al cantamañanas éste.

- ¿A ti te gusta Ino?

- La verdad es que está muy bien…

- Cada vez que la ve se pone como una moto - añadió Karin.

- ¿Igual que tú cuando ves a Sasuke?

- ¡Cierra esa boca si no quieres que te la parta! Pero le dio unas calabazas como catedrales ¡Cómo me reí!

- El caso es que quiero que algún día venga con nosotros - les ignoró Sasuke - Quiero que me conozca, que sepa como soy.

- Pues claro Sasuke - habló Juugo - Si es amiga tuya…

- Eso es lo que quiero, que sea mi amiga.

Karin guardó silencio. No le gustaba aquello, no le gustaba nada, pero no diría nada, conocía bien a Sasuke y sabía que los celos y sentimientos de posesión no eran bien recibidos por él, a Sasuke no le gustaba sentirse atado emocionalmente a nadie y menos que le agobiasen ¿Quién sería esa chica?

- Sasuke - dijo al fin - ¿La conocemos?

- Supongo. Es una compañera de clase.

- ¿No será por la que amenazaste a Zenko? - se aventuró Suigetsu - Me lo imaginaba. No está mal, a mi me gustan las rubias pero no le haría ascos.

- Ten cuidado con lo que dices - habló bastante serio Sasuke.

¿Así que era esa cabeza de calabaza? Bueno, no era demasiado especial, sería cualquier capricho de Sasuke, cavilaba Karin, no había problema, ella era una chica paciente, sabía esperar, dejaría que Sasuke se divirtiese todo lo que quisiera, que probase cosas nuevas, al final, se cansaría y ella estaría allí, esperándole. Pero el que fuese paciente no quería decir que fuese tonta o que no lo sintiese.

Karin sentía por Sasuke una atracción que no era capaz de controlar ni de explicar, era algo que la dominaba y la impedía razonar, para ella Sasuke era más que cualquier chico normal y era consciente de lo que le pasaba y también era consciente de que esa atracción podía llegar a dominarla si no conseguía controlarla, por eso le daba toda la libertad que él quisiera, porque si se dejase llevar por sus impulsos puede que Sasuke la apartase de él.

De cualquier forma lo que peor llevaba Karin era el tema de Sakura, por ahí no podía, no la soportaba ¿Quién se creía que era esa niña? Siempre se comportaba como si ella fuese la única amiga de Sasuke, la única con derecho a conocerle ¿Qué se pensaba? ¿Qué Sasuke no tenía más amigos que ella y el rubito? Es que no podía con ella, le molestaba todo, su pelo rosa, sus ojos verdes, su cara de niña buena, su manera de hablar, sus lagrimitas… no, no la soportaba, cada vez que la veía pegada a Sasuke le entraban ganas de tirarla del pelo y…

Respiró hondo, tenía que tranquilizarse, se alteraba demasiado con ese tema ¿Pero que se había creído la niñata esa? Sasuke iba a ser suyo, ya podían ir olvidándose todas esas tontas de él.

- ¿Sabes que te pareces a ella? - comentó burlón Suigetsu.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué yo me parezco a esa? - gritó enfurecida - ¡Ni en el blanco de los ojos, fíjate lo que te digo!

- Pero las dos tenéis gafas y el pelo así…

- ¡No compares! ¡Yo no tengo el pelo color calabaza!

- ¿Estáis listos para el partido de mañana? - preguntó Sasuke.

- Listos y en forma - contestó Suigetsu.

- He invitado a Sakura y a Ino, espero que si nos juntamos seáis amables con ellas.

Karin se sintió más que molesta ¿Por qué las invitaba a ellas? ¿Qué se traía Sasuke entre manos?

- Eso díselo a ésta.

- ¡Tú te callas! Yo haré lo que Sasuke-kun me pida, y si quiere que sea amable, lo seré.

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

_Como veis, este ha sido un capítulo sencillo y simple. Solo quería poner unas escenas que en apariencia no tienen importancia pero nos explican la forma de ser de algunos y de paso introducir un poco a Karin._

_Como os habréis dado cuenta he inventado una hermana para Shikamaru, no se, me apatecía. Le he puesto el nombre de Chiharu que significa "mil primaveras" teniendo en cuenta que en primavera es la época en la que nacen los cervatillos (por eso de shika=ciervo y esas cosas). Ocurrencias mías._

_Espero que os haya entretenido. Gracias por leer._


	21. En una tarde de lluvia 2

_Seguimos con la tarde de lluvia, Sumire descubrirá facetas de Shikamaru que no imaginaba, Temari está intranquila y Gaara se siente como una especie de "sustituto"… Claro, hasta ahora Gaara no había hecho nada ¿no? Bueno, pues ya va siendo hora de que sepamos cosas de él._

_Espero que os guste_

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Una tarde de lluvia (2ªparte)  
**

La impresora estaba a punto de terminar su trabajo. Cuando lo hizo, Sumire guardó todos los papeles en su mochila y se dispuso a regresar a la habitación de su amigo.

Shikamaru regresó. Sin parar de quejarse metió el paraguas en el paragüero, de poco le había servido, aún venía mas empapado y eso que parecía imposible. Se quitó las zapatillas y tiró de su coletero enganchándoselo en la muñeca. Estaba deseando darse una ducha y entrar en calor.

Al oír que entraba, Sumire se acercó a la escalera. Shikamaru subía rápidamente.

- ¡Ah! - chilló Sumire.

- ¡Por dios! - exclamó Shikamaru parándose en seco - ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿Quién eres tú? - volvió a gritar.

- ¿Sumire, estás tonta? Soy yo.

Sumire abrió mucho los ojos ¿Quién era ese yo?

- ¡Que soy yo! - Shikamaru se cogió el pelo con las manos.

- ¿Shikamaru? ¿Eres tú? ¡Pero si no te conocía!

- ¿Tanto cambio?

- Te juro que me habías asustado.

Shikamaru terminó de subir las escaleras.

- Vengo muerto de frío, voy a darme una ducha, si no te importa.

- No, no, claro.

Sumire le miraba atónita ¿ese era Shikamaru? Pues ella pensaba que su pelo estaba siempre tieso y puntiagudo como su coleta y ahora resultaba que no ¿Ese era Shikamaru? Carai, con el pelo suelto y así, todo mojado, con la ropa pegada a su cuerpo estaba de lo más sexy ¿Pero que estaba pensando? _"¡Por dios, Sumire, que es Shikamaru! Tú ya estás flipando"_.

Le vio meterse en el servicio y ella regresó a su cuarto. Iba a seguir cotilleando. Estuvo mirando las fotos del corcho. Después de varios minutos decidió que sería mejor bajar abajo, ella sola, despacito, así no le daría más trabajo.

Entre lo que había visto y lo que había leído se encontraba como atontada. Se imaginaba a aquel chico que había visto meterse en el baño diciendo aquellas frases que había leído, realmente te sentía atontada. Dejó una de sus muletas apoyada en la pared y se sujetó a la barandilla para disponerse a bajar, bajó un escalón pero como no estaba a lo que tenía que estar, el segundo escalón lo superó dando con su trasero en él y cayéndose la muleta.

- ¡Auh! - se quejó.

El golpe hizo salir a Shikamaru del baño.

- ¿Qué ha pasa…? ¡Sumire! ¿Otra vez en el suelo?

El chico iba envuelto en un albornoz blando. Sumire le miró y le hizo un gesto con los ojos de arriba abajo.

- ¿Qué? - se miró a si mismo - Perdona, voy a ponerme algo, tú no te muevas, ahí quieta, no te muevas, por favor.

Entró en su cuarto cerrando la puerta.

"_Jo, ¿Cómo puedo ser tan patosa? Si es que no me sale nada bien"._

Shikamaru no tardó en regresar ya vestido.

- A ver ¿Dónde ibas?

- Ab_ajo._

_- _¿Y por qué ibas abajo?

- No sé, quería demostrar que puedo bajar sola.

- Ya, ya veo, anda vamos.

Le ofreció su mano para levantarse y en cuanto esta estuvo de pie pasó uno de sus brazos por debajo de sus rodillas y otro por la cintura, levantándola. Sumire, sorprendida, se agarró a su cuello.

- Mira que sois problemáticas las mujeres.

Empezó a bajar lentamente las escaleras. Sumire le miraba, tenía el pelo mojado, cayéndole por los hombros, inconscientemente apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

- Hueles a coco - dijo.

- Es el champú.

- Ahora no hueles a ciervo mojado, hueles a limpito.

- Es un alivio saber eso.

Shikamaru la llevó hasta el comedor y la depositó en el sofá.

- Y ahora estate quietecita, voy a terminar de adecentarme, sobretodo no te muevas, pon la tele si quieres, toma el mando.

- Shika ¿Desde cuando tienes unos brazos tan fuertes?

- Desde que te traje a caballito.

- ¡No te rías de mí!

- Te diré un secreto, pero no lo cuentes, mi padre me obliga a hacer ejercicio físico, es un pesado - Le guiñó un ojo y se marchó.

- ¡Ay! - suspiró viéndole marchar. De pronto se dio una torta a sí misma - ¡Sumire, espabila!

Encendió el televisor, una pareja se besaba en él, el recuerdo del dibujo de Sai apareció en su mente. Apagó el televisor.

- ¡Pues estamos buenos! - se quejó.

El gatito naranja llegó y se sentó delante de ella. Si no fuera porque era un gato, Sumire juraría que la estaba examinando.

- ¿Tu eres Kumiko?

La gatita de un salto se subió a las piernas de Sumire.

- No, baja, baja, que no sé como trataros.

Pero la gatita tenía sus propios planes y se acurrucó cómodamente.

Shikamaru regresó llevando la cesta, las muletas y la mochila de Sumire. Su pelo ya estaba seco.

- Ya parezco una persona - dijo - Toma tu mochila y las muletas y ahora vamos a cambiar esa venda.

- ¿Vas a cambiar la venda?

- Claro - Shikamaru se quitó algo de la muñeca.

¿Qué era eso? Sumire centró su atención en aquello… era un coletero _"¡El enemigo! ¡Se va a volver a hacer la coleta!"_ Shikamaru se lo puso entre los labios y llevó sus manos al pelo empezando a recogerlo.

- ¡No! - gritó de improviso Sumire, el chico se detuvo desconcertado - ¡No, no, no! - decía mientras negaba rápidamente con la cabeza - ¡No, no!

Shikamaru frunció el ceño, los ojos de Sumire casi parecían suplicar. Sonrió, soltó sus manos del pelo y volvió a enganchar el coletero en su muñeca.

- Bueno - dijo.

Se arrodilló delante de Sumire. Encima de la ropa había unas vendas, esparadrapo y unas tijeras. Levantó la pierna de Sumire apoyándola en las suyas.

- Kumiko, baja de ahí - le dio una palmadita suave, el animalillo maulló y bajó al suelo, comenzando a restregarse por la espalda de Shikamaru - Estate quieta - La gatita trepó por encima de la pierna de Sumire y el pecho del chico hasta poner su cabecita delante de Shikamaru - Vale, vale, me estás clavando la uñas.

Shikamaru le dedicó unas caricias mientras la separaba de él.

- Ale, ya… a trabajar.

Y la depositó en el suelo, Sumire miraba la escena como hipnotizada.

- Es muy mimosa - dijo Shikamaru algo incómodo por el protagonismo que había cogido aquella escena.

- Estás mejor con el pelo suelto ¿Por qué te lo recoges?

- No lo sé, supongo que es la costumbre… es más cómodo.

Con la ayuda de las tijeras comenzó a retirar la venda hasta que no se veía rastro del barro.

- ¿Sabes lo que haces?

- Me vendado muchas patitas de ciervos, supongo que se le parecerá.

Sumire seguía observándose hipnotizada, si que era atento aquel chico. Definitivamente Akane estaba tonta cuando decía que era un antipático.

- ¿Dónde han ido tus padres?

- Tenemos unos terrenillos, nada importante, pero siempre hay que ir a echar un vistazo. Ya está… como nueva. Voy a poner la lavadora y preparar un té ¿Vienes conmigo a la cocina? Lo digo para que no estés sola.

- Ahora voy, ahora voy, es que tengo que llamar a alguien.

- Vale, la cocina está allí, pero procura no caerte.

Sumire quería llamar a Ten-Ten.

- ¿Hola? - la alegre voz de Ten-Ten sonó a través del aparato.

- Ten-Ten, soy yo, necesito que me ayudes - Sumire hablaba bastante bajito.

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- Estoy en casa de Shikamaru.

- ¿Y que haces allí?

- Es muy largo de contar, salí, me caí y él me trajo a su casa.

- ¿Y cual es el problema?

- Que tienes que venir a ayudarme.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Es que ha intentado algo?

- No, no es eso, es que… tienes que venir.

- Pero ¿Qué pasa?

- Que si no vienes estoy viendo que…

- ¿Qué? ¿Y sus padres?

- Estamos solos y se ha soltado el pelo y me ha cambiado la venda y me está lavando la ropa y he visto su dibujo y leído algunas cosas y…. ¡tienes que venir!

- De verdad que no te entiendo.

- ¡Que como no vengas estoy viendo que me enamoro de él!

- ¿Qué? - gritó Ten-Ten, tanto que se oyó por el salón - ¿Tú estás bien?

- ¡Qué vengas! Que mi cabeza está muy tonta.

- Mira, déjate de tonterías, no me voy a creer eso, que estamos hablando de Shikamaru, el chico más perezoso de Konoha ¿Recuerdas? Ese que se queja por todo y que dice que las mujeres somos muy problemáticas.

- No, si razón tienes razón pero… creo que lo he exagerado todo, me he dejado llevar un poco por mi imaginación-

- De todas formas yo vivo lejos de su casa ¿Por qué no avisas a Ino? ¿O a Chouji? Ellos viven cera, incluso Kiba.

- ¿Cómo voy a avisar a Kiba?

- ¿Y por qué no te vas de su casa?

- Porque mi ropa está en su lavadora.

- ¿Estás desnuda?

- Llevo un chándal de su hermana, so tonta.

- Pues no te preocupes. Shikamaru es tan perezoso que no intentará ni acercarse a ti, no te preocupes que con él estás a salvo, cualquier acto en tu contra le causaría muchos perjuicios posteriores y eso es… problemático. Es un pedazo de pan.

- Bueno, vale, pues ala, ya no quiero hablar contigo, me voy a tomar un té con él.

- Vale, ya me contarás - y colgó.

- Esta Ten-Ten no se ha enterado de nada, no me da miedo él, me doy miedo yo.

La cocina era bastante amplia y una de las zonas estaba habilitada como comedor con una gran mesa y sillas a su alrededor.

- Siéntate - habló Shikamaru al ver entrar a Sumire - Enseguida está listo el té. Bueno, he hecho té pero a lo mejor te apetece otra cosa.

- Té está bien. Pero te estás tomando muchas molestias por mí.

- No, a mi también me apetece algo caliente ¿Quieres unas pastas?

- Bueno ¿Qué vamos a hacer mientras se lava la ropa?

- No se ¿Juegas al shogi?

- Me temo que soy nula.

- ¿Al go?

- Tampoco se me da muy bien.

- Vaya pues… ¿al parchís? O podemos ver la tele. Toma tu té, cuidado que quema.

- Shikamaru ¿Tú escribes canciones?

Shikamaru arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Has estado cotilleando mis cosas?

- Ssssi, lo siento.

- Eres una chica mala ¿eh?

Sumire se puso roja como un tomate.

- No te preocupes, si me importara que lo vieras lo habría guardado, tampoco es un secreto.

- Pero yo no sabía que tú…

- Tampoco ha salido nunca el tema.

Se sentó enfrente de ella, al otro lado de la mesa.

- ¿Y compones la música?

- No. Soy negado para la música, no tengo ni pizca de oído musical. Suelo copiar las melodías, ya ves que penoso.

- Pero tocas la guitarra.

- Es muy complicado de explicar el método que sigo.

- ¿Y las letras?

- A veces, algunas de las que hay son traducciones de canciones que encuentro por ahí. Si has visto alguna algo subida de tono te diré que no es mía, son del hermano de Ino.

- ¿El también compone?

- Bueno, quiere hacerse el chulito delante de las niñas y viene por aquí a que le ayude, ya ves que cosa. El es el que suele componer la música y yo le ayudo "arreglándola" un poco como buenamente puedo, es un poco pesado, no se porqué piensa que se me da bien.

- ¿Te gusta tocar?

- A veces quiero expresar sentimientos y no puedo hacerlo de otra forma. La música es bella, que a mi no se me de bien no quiere decir que no la aprecie. Me gusta tocar, suelo fijarme mucho en los movimientos de las manos y trato de imitarlos. Si, podría decirse que cuando me sale bien me gusta tocar.

- ¿Por qué no me cantas algo, Shika?

- ¿Quieres que llueva más todavía?

- También he visto el dibujo de Sai, porque es el de Sai ¿verdad?

- Si, me lo regaló él, de pronto llegó y me lo dio.

- ¿No se lo pediste tú?

- No, me lo dio él, es raro porque no suele dar sus dibujos, ni dibujar para nadie, pero es que Sai es algo raro ya de por sí.

- Pues a mi me dio un dibujo mío.

- Eso será porque le gustas, pero yo no creo que le guste. Será por alguna razón extraña que haya leído vete tú a saber donde.

- ¿No será porque os ha visto besándoos?

- ¿A Akane y a mi? Imposible.

- Pues parece muy realista ¿Te ha visto besarte con otra chica?

Shikamaru pareció dudar un momento.

- Puede.

- Me… me… me han dicho que tu besas muy bien - No podía creer lo que acababa de decir.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho semejante cosa?

- Ino y Sakura.

- ¿Sakura?

- Me dijo que la besaste.

- ¡Anda, es verdad! Pero no creo que ella haya besado a tantos chicos como para comparar razonablemente.

- ¿Te había olvidado de que habías besado a Sakura?

- Será porque eso pertenece a un periodo de mi vida que quiero olvidar.

- ¿Y por qué la besaste?

- Ella me lo pidió.

- ¿Te gusta Sakura?

- No especialmente. Quiero decir que es mona y está bien y es simpática y todo eso pero… no.

- Y… Shikamaru… esto… ¿Tú me darías un beso a mi?

Shikamaru, que acababa de llevarse el vaso de ti a la boca, se quedó congelado tal cual. Sumire le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Shikamaru frunció el ceño tratando de analizar la pregunta ¿era retórica? La miró de reojo, la chica estaba a punto de estallar de lo roja que se había puesto.

- Te voy a dar un consejo - dijo después de lo que a Sumire le parecieron horas - No se digas eso nunca a un chico estando a solas con él en su casa.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tu solo hazme caso.

De pronto recordó que Sumire siempre andaba en su mundo y nunca caía en nada, le costaba comprender las indirectas y las directa.

- Bueno Shika, te he pedido un beso ¿Me lo vas a dar?

- ¿Dónde?

- ¿Dónde? Pues aquí mismo.

- No digo que dónde te beso ¿En la mano? ¿En la mejilla? ¿En la frente?

- No, no, me refiero a un beso como el del dibujo.

- Ah… ¿Y por qué quieres que te bese?

- Para saber que se siente, Ino me ha dicho que eres increíble.

- ¿Tú has besado antes a alguien?

- No, por eso quiero saber que se siente.

- Pues entonces deberías pedírselo a alguien que te guste, será más bonito.

- Esto no tiene nada que ver con el amor. Oye ¿Tan horrible sería besarme?

- No es eso, pero no puedes ir pidiendo a cualquier chico que te bese.

- ¡No se lo he pedido a cualquiera! Solo a ti. ¿Por qué no te imaginas que soy otra persona? Una chica que te guste, por ejemplo.

- ¿Eso te parecería bien?

- ¡Vaya excusa más tonta para rechazar a una chica! No eres muy caballeroso, claro, yo no soy Sakura.

- ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Mendokusei!

- ¿Qué tengo yo de malo? ¿Soy muy desagradable? ¿Doy asco? ¿Me huele el aliento?

- ¿No entiendes que yo no puedo ser tan cerdo contigo? Eres mi amiga, eres…

- Un bicho raro, es lo que soy. Si yo solo quiero saber que se siente, si no te voy a pedir más.

- Pero a lo mejor, después de darte un beso, yo quiero otro.

- ¿Y?

- Eres imposible. Shikamaru se levantó y salió.

Sumire se enfurruñó y se cruzó de brazos _"Desde luego, para que te fíes de los chicos, cuando no quieres te acosan y cuando quieres, huyen. Tendrá razón Akane y este chico es tonto"._

Después de un rato, Shikamaru se asomó por la puerta. De nuevo se había hecho su coleta.

- ¿Te has tranquilizado ya?

- Supongo que te pareceré patética.

- No - volvió a sentarse, llevaba un paquete de tabaco y un mechero que dejó en la mesa - No me interpretes mal, me ha gustado que me lo pidieras, a cualquier chico le gustaría, pero…

- Ya, ya, que se lo pida a otro.

- Dicho así suena fatal.

- Entonces me quedo con las ganas.

Shikamaru sacó un cigarrillo. Sumire le observaba mientras lo encendía. Toda su atención se centraba ahora en aquel cigarrillo, como Shikamaru aspiraba y luego, suavemente dejaba salir el humo en aquellas hondas que parecía querer rodearle.

- Perdona… a lo mejor te molesta, no me he dado cuenta ¿Lo apago?

- No. Me encanta verte fumar.

- Pues debes ser la única.

- ¿Por qué fumas?

- No sé, ahora porque me he puesto nervioso.

- ¿Tú te pones nervioso?

- A veces soy humano. A cualquiera le pone nervioso que una chica guapa te pida un beso, sobretodo si estás con ella en tu casa, a solas.

- ¿Yo te he puesto nervioso?

- Pues claro, y necesito mucha fuerza de voluntad para negarme, no creas. No es por ti, Sumire, no es porque tengas nada malo es solo que… no besaré nunca a ninguna chica más si no… es igual.

- Pero besaste a Ino el otro día.

- Eso fue distinto, lo hice solo por distraerlas, no pensé que fuera un beso - dio una larga calada - Cuando fumo pienso que me preocupa y es como si se fuese quemando y convirtiendo en humo con el cigarrillo.

- Pero no te tragas el humo.

Sonrió y aspiró de nuevo.

- Pero puedo hacerlo - y unos segundos después dejó salir el humo con un leve soplido - Pero me parece asqueroso meter humo en los pulmones.

- Eres un chico curioso, con teorías curiosas.

- Y besarme debe ser como lamer un cenicero ¿No lo habías pensado?

Temari había puesto una enorme cartulina en el suelo. Delante de ella, con unas tijeras en la mano, iba recortando fotos de varias revistas y luego cuidadosamente pegándolas, lo había con mucho detenimiento, pensado el lugar exacto donde debían ir.

Cualquiera que la viera pensaría que estaba realizando algún trabajo del instituto pero no, no era así, se trataba de un ejercicio que solía hacer cuando se encontraba intranquila o sentía que la ansiedad comenzaba a rondarle, porque sí, Temari era humana, no era ninguna supermujer con nervios de acero, ella en ocasiones también se sentía intranquila e insegura y esta era una forma de ayudarse a si misma, buscaba imágenes que reflejaban su estado de ánimo actual, las recortaba y formaba un collage con ellas y de esta manera, mientras se concentraba en buscarlas y en analizar como se sentía comenzaba a ordenar sus pensamientos y de alguna forma conseguía entenderse a sí misma.

Kankuro entró en la habitación y se quedó mirándola pensativo.

- ¿Algún problema? - le preguntó después de analizar las imágenes pegadas en la cartulina.

Temari dio un profundo suspiro.

- Estoy como intranquila.

- Eso ya lo veo ¿Por algo en particular?

- Si… bueno… son cosas.

- ¿Te serviría hablar con tu hermano?

- No creo, a lo mejor me pongo más intranquila. Pero no te preocupes, no es nada, ideas extrañas que de pronto se instalan en mi mente.

- Te preocupas demasiado, sea lo que sea seguro que tiene arreglo.

- Si… seguro. Tienes razón, si es un tontería.

Temari miró a su hermano, quizás le vendría bien hablar con alguien, estaba segura de que era una obsesión suya pero era algo que llevaba por dentro y parecía desquiciarla pero ¿Cómo se lo diría? Estaba segura de que Kankuro no lo comprendería, es más, se enfadaría, sus hermanos son muy exagerados para estas cosas, el haber crecido prácticamente solos, sin su madre y con aquel padre esquizofrénico les había vuelto muy suspicaces.

Pero debería hablar con alguien, estas tonterías se disipan cuando hablas con alguien que te ayuda a ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista. El problema que ella tenía es que, como no hablaba, como se lo guardaba dentro, no hacía más que darle vueltas y vueltas y lo magnificaba todo… si, debería hablar con alguien pero ¿Con quien? ¿Hinata? Tenía confianza con ella pero ¿llegaría a tanto? ¿Qué pensaría de ella? ¿Ten-Ten? Era una chica muy amigable y siempre parecía dispuesta a ayudar pero ¿tenía tanta confianza? ¿Shikamaru? Era un chico y además ya sabía lo que le iba a decir… ¿Neji? Imposible, era su amigo pero… no, imposible. ¿Y con Itachi?… ni pensarlo, eso solo la causaría más stress.

¿Por qué de pronto se sentía tan sola?

En la habitación de al lado, Gaara miraba melancólico caer la lluvia detrás de su ventana. Se entretenía mirando las gotitas resbalando por el cristal. En esos momentos le parecían que eran como las vidas de las personas, allí, resbalando, haciendo caminos, juntándose con otras.

La lluvia parecía tener un efecto horrible en Gaara, siempre que llovía se sentía así, decaído, sin fuerzas, parecía que le absorbiera toda su energía, se notaba que él era una persona de secano.

Oyó el timbre del teléfono pero no se movió, siguió mirando a través de la ventana. Al instante oyó la voz de Temari.

- ¡Gaara! - gritaba desde otra habitación - ¡Para ti! Es Neji.

Gaara acudió a atender a la llamada.

- ¿Si?

- Hola Gaara.

- Hola Neji, dime.

- Quería preguntarte si te importaría hacerme un favor.

- ¿Qué favor?

- Mañana vas a ir a ver el partido ¿no?

- Si, Naruto está muy pesado.

- Hinata y yo también íbamos a ir pero me ha surgido un asunto urgente y no puedo y ya sabes que irán los de 2-1.

- Si, claro, irán, es lógico, también juegan de su clase.

- Claro y a eso iba, Hinata quiere ir pero no me gusta la idea de que vaya sola.

- Entiendo.

- ¿Te importaría que pasase por tu casa y la acompañas?

- No, claro que no me molesta, supongo que insistirá mucho en ir ¿no?

- Pues si, y mira, no me quedo tranquilo si va sola, me da miedo que se encuentre con quien ya sabes.

- Tranquilo, iremos juntos. A mi tampoco me gusta la idea de que esté sola.

- Por lo menos hasta que encontréis a Sakura y a Ino.

- Que no te preocupes, Hinata no se quedará sola.

Cuando terminaron de hablar, Gaara colgó bastante desanimado.

- El segundo plato… eso es lo que soy… y siempre seré… el segundo plato… la opción de reserva… si no fuera porque es Naruto…

No hay cosa mas triste que estar enamorado de la chica que a su vez está enamorada de tu mejor amigo, a quien tú le debes tanto… bueno si, que tu mejor amigo, a su vez esté enamorado de otra chica y entonces tú ves, con todo el dolor de tu corazón como ignora a esa chica tan importante para ti, y no lo hace por maldad, no, solo es que no se da cuenta de la suerte que tiene, y tú, imbécil de ti, lo único que deseas es verla feliz, porque su sonrisa llena de calidez tu corazón y eres tan patético que solo quieres ayudarla… aunque te suponga dañarte a ti mismo.

Así es como Gaara veía su situación.

Suspiró ¿Y que iba a hacer? Si alguien en el mundo se merecía a una chica como Hinata, ese era Naruto.

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

_Con esto ya acaba la tarde de lluvia, así que no os preocupéis. En el próximo capítulo veremos el famoso partido._

_Gracias por leer, me siento muy contenta de ver que alguien la está leyendo, gracias, de verdad._


	22. Un partido decisivo

_Como os habréis dado cuenta, desde hace unos capítulos empiezan a interactuar otros personajes. Al principio pensé que sería más fácil ir despacio, para no marear demasiado con todas las historias, pero creo que ya se tiene una base y además se conocen a las cuatro OCs más o menos lo suficiente como para no perderse, así que… empieza a moverse todo, de cualquier forma si sigue haciéndose muy lioso pues darme un aviso._

_En este capítulo aparecen Sakon, Ukon y Kabuto. Como no se mucho como narrar un partido he optado por resumirlo a mi manera., ah, por cierto, de la clase de 2-2 pertenecen al equipo, Sasuke (el capitán) Naruto y Kiba y de 2-1 Juugo, Suigetsu, Sakon y Ukon._

...

**Un partido decisivo**

Era el sábado por la mañana. Akane y Sumire fueron las primeras en llegar al lugar donde les recogería el autobús para ir al partido.

- ¿Cuándo te van a quitar eso? - preguntó Akane mirando la venda de su compañera.

- El martes, pero mira, ayer, Shikamaru me puso esta venda ¿a que hizo un buen trabajo?

- Bueno es una venda tampoco…

- ¡Es más majo! Si no llega a ser por él todavía estaría por ahí ¿Tú sabías que escribía canciones? ¿Y que escribe? ¡Y escribe unas cosas tan bonitas! Yo creo que le gusta alguien.

- Pues mira que bien.

- ¿Le has visto con el pelo suelto? Mira estaba todo mojado y… ¡ay! Mira, se me ponen los pelillos de punta.

- ¿Tanto miedo da?

- Y luego me bajó en brazos y olía a coco.

- ¿Es cosa mía o te gusta Shikamaru?

- No, no me gusta, bueno si, pero no, no me gusta de gustarme, me gusta de… es que… ¿le has visto fumar?

- ¿Tu estás muy mal, no? ¿No pillarías frío ayer? A lo mejor tienes fiebre.

- Pero él no me gusta, me gustaba lo que hacía ¿Y a ti como te fue con el Uchiha?

- No me hables, me escribió una carta.

- ¡Una carta! ¿Y que te decía? ¿Era romántica?

- Pssst, era la carta de un chico, tampoco esperes mucho.

- Eso es porque no has leído lo que escribe Shika.

- Te tiene tontita ¿eh?

- ¡Sumire concéntrate! - se dio una torta a sí misma sorprendiendo a Akane.

- ¿Por qué te pegas?

- Es que me entran malos pensamientos.

- ¡Akane! ¡Sumire! ¡Hola! - gritaban casi al unísono Kiba y Naruto.

- ¿Listos para ganar? - preguntó Sumire.

- ¡Vaya que sí! ¡Se van a enterar, dattebayo!

- ¡Venimos con una energía increíble!

- Entonces - dijo Akane - ¿Habeis desayunado bien? Es importante recargar de energía el cuerpo, no queremos que a Naruto le de un "algo".

- ¿Vas a recordar ese episodio en cada partido?

- Es que Naruto es muy bruto y un dia vino sin desayunar...

- Vale, vale... no hace falta entrar en detalles.

- ¡Mirad, ya viene gente! - exclamó entusiasmada Sumire.

- ¡Eh, chavales! - gritó Naruto haciendo ostentosos gestos.

- ¡Akane, hermanita! - un chico de unos 14 años, con el pelo naranja, se acercaba corriendo.

- Mira… el que faltaba.

- ¡Hola! ¡Ya he llegado!

- ¿Has recogido todo? Le preguntó Akane con gesto serio.

- Si señora, hecho y he preparado la mochila.

- Bien, así me gusta.

- ¿Y quien es éste bombón? - dijo por lo bajo a su hermana mirando a Sumire que estaba distraída mirando a todo el mundo que llegaba.

- No es un bombón, es una chica, una compañera.

- ¡Pues está como un queso! Preséntamela.

- ¿Y si no quiero?

- Pues me presento yo, ya ves que cosa - tocó el hombro de Sumire para llamar su atención - Hola muñeca, ante ti tienes al dios del amor y tú eres una diosa digna de él - le sujetó la mano y parecía dispuesto a besársela.

- ¿Qué? - Sumire retiró su mano con un gesto rápido.

- Tranquila - habló Akane - Solo es el tonto de mi hermano. Mira, esto se hace así - Akane arreó una tremenda colleja a su hermano.

- ¡Ah! ¡Hermanita, que bruta eres!

- Tú no tengas miedo a pegarle, está acostumbrado, lo hace todo el mundo. Es mi hermano, se llama Ginta. Ginta, esta es Sumire, "territorio prohibido" ¿entendido? Kankuro va detrás de ella, así que ya sabes lo que te conviene. Ale, ya puedes largarte.

- Vale, vale… tenía que intentarlo - el chico se marchó tocándose la nuca.

- ¿No te has pasado un poco? - dijo Sumire.

- Créeme… no. Y no dejes que se acerque a menos de 50cm de ti, tiene una mano muy larga.

- Hola Akane… Sumire - dijo Sasuke acercándose a ellas.

- Hombre, nuestro apuesto capitán - repuso Akane.

- ¿Qué tal Sasuke? ¿Nervioso?

- No demasiado.

- Pues yo si, estoy nerviosísima, como es la primera vez que hago de fotógrafa de un periódico estoy…

- Por cierto Sasuke - habló Akane - ¿Me harías un favor?

- Claro, tú solo dímelo.

- Si ganáis Sumire va a ir a celebrarlo con vosotros, vigila a mi hermano, ella todavía no sabe muy bien como tratarlo.

- Dalo por hecho. Disculpa, el entrenador me llama.

- Ya me quedo mas tranquila. Mira Sumire ¿Ves ese chico tan grande? Es Juugo, el amigo de Sasuke, es el portero, el que está a su lado es Suigetsu, y mira esos dos son Sakon y Ukon, los gemelos diabólicos, procura mantenerlos a distancia.

- ¡Qué emoción! ¡Mira, ya llega el autobús! ¿Y Ten-Ten y las demás? ¿No iban a venir?

- Ellas van directamente al campo, nosotras, como periodistas, nos podemos meter en el autobús ¡Uy, que he dicho periodistas! ¡Chica, parecemos importantes!

- Me encanta el olor a carne fresca por la mañana - Sakon se había acercado por la espalda a Akane, este dio un grito de sobresalto - ¿Esta es la nueva de tu clase?

- Déjanos en paz, por favor.

- Carne fresa - repitió mirando a Sumire mientras se relamía.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Kiba se apresuró a acercarse.

- ¡Hombre, el chucho! ¿Tienes algún problema? ¿Otra vez con pulgas?

- ¡Vale! - intervino Sasuke - Vamos Sakon, sube al autobús.

- ¿Por qué iba a hacerte caso?

- He dicho que subas.

- Subo, pero porque a mi me da la gana, que conste.

Se marchó, no sin antes lanzar una especie de gruñido-ladrido hacia Sumire.

- No te preocupes, no te va a hacer nada - le dijo Sasuke.

- ¿Le pasa algo a ese chico?

- Que está loco - dijo Akane - Pero vamos, él es el menos diabólico, Ukon es peor.

- Si se meten contigo me lo dices a mí - añadió Kiba.

- Bueno, venga, olvidémosles, vamos a subir.

- Pues he pasado miedo - habló Sumire - Creo que me miraba como si yo fuese una hamburguesa.

- No lo pienses, vamos.

- ¿Y dices que es el menos diabólico?

- No quieras conocer a Ukon. Están locos pero locos y no de pervertidos, no, no creas que le has gustado o piensa guarrerías contigo, no, están locos de locos psicópatas - Un repentino golpe de viento les sacudió - Está empeorando el día, espero que no vuelva a llover.

- Venga - dijo Sasuke - Venid conmigo por si acaso, no me fío de ese loco.

- Mira Sumire, tenemos guardaespaldas.

- Espera Akane, tienes algo en el pelo - Sasuke retiró suavemente con los dedos índice y corazón una pequeña hoja que se había quedado enredada en el pelo de la chica, después sonrió.

De nuevo aquel gesto, aquel leve, rápido y tonto gesto y de nuevo los ojos de Naruto estaban allí, captándolo.

- ¡Vamos, Naruto! - Kiba le tiraba del brazo - ¿Qué haces ahí parado? ¡Vamos!

Naruto sacudió su rubia cabeza como queriendo espantar cualquier pensamiento de ella. Era un partido importante y lo único que ahora debía preocuparle era dar lo mejor de sí ¡Vaya que si!

Shikamaru se encontraba fatal. La cabeza la sentía como embotada, le empezaba a doler la garganta y lo peor era esa enorme mucosidad que amenazaba con inundarle; tosía, estornudaba, los ojos le lloraban y desde luego no iba a decir que se encontrara bien, decidió tomar algo de desayuno, una pastilla y volverse a la cama, pero antes tenía que hacer una llamada.

- Chouji, soy yo.

- Hola Shika ¿Qué pasa?

- Mira Chouji, me encuentro fatal.

- ¿Y eso? ¿Qué te pasa?

- He pillado un trancazo tremendo.

- Desde luego… ¿No te constipas en invierno y lo haces ahora?

- Si lo estaba viendo venir, ayer me empapé pero bien.

- ¿Has ido al médico?

- No, no creo que haga falta pero mira, que no tengo cuerpo para salir esta tarde, no me esperéis ¿vale?

- Pero habíamos quedado, yo había quedado con Ryuko.

- Pues ve, si soy yo en enfermo.

- ¿Y el trabajo que ibais a hacer Akane y tú?

- Chouji, no estoy para trabajos.

- ¿Tienes fiebre?

- No parece… si acaso serán décimas.

- ¿Y cómo crees que te voy a dejar solo estando enfermo?

- Estoy bien Chouji, solo es un resfriado, esto me pasa por imbécil, las burradas se pagan y yo ayer hice una gran burrada.

- ¿Y tus padres se fueron, no? Después de comer me paso por tu casa.

- Que no hace falta, ahora me voy a meter en la cama, me he tomado una cosa de esas para los catarros, mañana estaré bien.

- Tu calla que yo se lo que hago. Esta tarde la paso contigo.

- ¿Y Ryuko?

- Bueno, ella lo entenderá. ¿Y si pasamos todos esta tarde en tu casa? Podemos comprar algo de picar y una película y pasamos la tarde juntos.

- Chouji no…

- Venga que sí, lo pasaremos bien.

- No creo que a las chicas les vaya a gustar ese plan.

- ¿Cómo que no? Mira que idea acabo de tener: voy a pasar a alquilar la película "El sueño de una noche de verano" ¿eh? No me digas que no es buena idea, seguro que os sirve de algo.

- Chouji que no, déjalo ¿Cómo van a querer pasar la tarde en mi casa, con un enfermo?

- Bueno, déjame a mí que les pregunto a ellas ¿vale? Si dicen que sí tienes que aceptar, si no les parece bien iré yo solo y esto no tiene discusión ¿entendido?

- ¡Ah! ¡Haz lo que quieras! No tengo ganas de discutir, esto es demasiado rollo.

- ¿Por qué no vas a venir a la comida, Akane? - preguntaba Sumire de camino en el autobús - ¿Estás segura de que yo puedo ir?

- Seguro, además Sakura y Hinata fijo que van. Yo no puedo, en cuanto termine tengo que volver a casa, mi madre me espera con ansias, tengo que ocuparme de mi hermano pequeño.

- ¿De Ginta?

- ¡Solo me faltaba eso! ¡Tener que dar de comer a ese mostrenco! No, otro de mis hermanos, el más pequeño, mi madre tiene que ir a ayudar a su marido en el restaurante o yo que sé, el caso es que me toca hacer de niñera.

- ¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?

- Demasiados, estoy hasta la coronilla de niños, te juro Sumire, que en cuanto tenga edad me pienso hacer una ligadura de trompas.

Sumire rió divertida.

- Si tú ríete pero te aseguro que los niños están sobrevalorados.

- Pero ¿Cuántos sois en vuestra familia?

- Pues verás, en mi familia somos mi madre, mi padre, el marido de mi madre, la mujer de mi padre, mi hermano Ginta que es el mayor por parte de padre y madre, luego está el pequeño por parte de padre y madre, después, el mayor por parte de padre y su nueva mujer y el pequeño por parte de padre y después está Kenta, el más pequeño que es hijo de mi madre y su nuevo marido, después la hija del marido de mi madre que tuvo antes de casarse con mi padre, el novio de esta, tan inmaduro como ella y el hijo que han tenido por inconscientes… ¿Yo ya me he contado?

Sumire la miraba con la boca abierta.

- No me he enterado de nada, solo de que tu familia es muy... liosa.

- Desde que tengo conocimiento siempre he estado ayudando a mi madre cuidando de mis hermanos o ayudando a mi padre. No sé, tengo la sensación de haber perdido parte de mi vida en algún biberón.

- ¿Te agobian mucho?

- Ni te imaginas, por eso hago tantas cosas en el instituto y me apunto a tantas actividades como puedo, para mantenerme ocupada y pasar menos tiempo libre en mi casa. Pero no creas, no soy una santa, me quejo a más no poder, así he cogido fama de huraña, arisca, borde y dictadora, supongo que por eso soy tan… manejanta, es la costumbre.

- Hablando de otra cosa, ayer en casa de Shikamaru vi un dibujo que Sai le ha regalado.

- Que raro ¿no? Sai está cambiando, será el amor ¿y que era?

- Era como el dibujo que hizo de mi foto ¿te acuerdas? Pero era distinto, en este Shikamaru y tú os estabais besando con mucha pasión.

- No hables como si lo hubiéramos hecho, eso es cosa de la imaginación de Sai.

- El caso es que yo estuve pensando ¿Te gustaría besar a alguien en particular?

- No, no es algo que me quite el sueño.

- Yo estuve hablando con Ino, Shikamaru la llamó para que no estuviéramos solos y ella dice que cada chico besa a su manera y que se pueden sentir cosas distintas.

- Si ella lo dice será verdad, yo eso no lo puede discutir.

- Y dice que Shikamaru es increíble y Sakura dijo que él… que besa muy bien y…

- ¿Adonde quieres llegar?

- Ayer le pedí a Shikamaru que me besara.

Akane se acercó a mirarla a los ojos.

- ¿Y?

- Nada, dijo que nanai ¿Qué tengo de malo?

- ¿Se lo pediste cuando estabais solos o con Ino?

- Solos… después él llamó a Ino.

- ¿Estabais solos y te dijo que no?

- Pues si, ya ves, debo ser horrible.

- Pues mira, un punto para Shikamaru, hay que tener valor para negarse a algo así, no está mal, de vez en cuando me sorprende.

- ¿A ti te parece que eso es normal?

- No sé si será normal pero no te sientas rechazada, al contrario, te respetó como persona. A ver Sumire, deja ya el tema de los besos, no eres un bicho raro, un poco pesada sí. Mira, las cosas suceden cuando suceden, no hace falta forzar nada, en esta vida todo llega.

Sumire decidió dejar la conversación, estaba claro que Akane no pensaba como ella.

Al bajar del autobús se encontraron con Ten-Ten, Hinata, Gaara, Lee, Sakura e Ino. Se acercaron a ella, también lo hicieron Naruto y Kiba, deseosos de recibir deseos de buena suerte. Hinata, tímida como siempre, dijo un "suerte Naruto" en voz casi ininteligible, Sakura amenazó con que si no lo hacía los mejor que pudieran ella misma se encargaría de entrenarlos, Ino les dio un beso en la mejilla, dejándoles la marca de su pintalabios, Lee, muy efusivo lee dijo algo de "demostrar el poder de la juventud" y Ten-Ten chocó las manos con las de ellos y les dedicó un guiño de complicidad. Luego llegó Sasuke que, como siempre, habló poco, solo dio las gracias por ir e indicó por donde tenían que entrar Akane y Sumire para estar en el banquillo si querían hacer fotos a pie de campo. Después fue Ginta el que pasó dispuesto a repartir abrazos pero solo consiguió una colleja de Ten-Ten y un gran tortazo de Sakura.

Gaara, Hinata y Lee fueron los primeros en entrar al campo. La verdad, Gaara nos sabía si estar contento o enfadado, por un lado solo con tener a Hinata a su lado podía decirse que merecía la pena aquel viaje, ver sus ojos brillando de la emoción, como su blanca piel se sonrosaba por haber saludado a Naruto… ¡que idiota era Naruto! ¡Es que nunca se enteraba de nada! Pero por otro lado sentía algo clavándose en su pecho, un pinchazo pequeño pero molesto, y un desasosiego, algo que le atraía, que le impulsaba a rozar aquella pequeña mano, necesitaba tocar su piel… ¿pero que estaba pensando? Molesto consigo mismo y sus impulsos, se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, decidió que lo más práctico era concentrar su energía en el partido que iba a comenzar.

Akane y Sumire iban a separarse de ellas cuando una presencia inesperada se acercó.

- Hola Sumire - dijo un chico de pelo grisáceo recogido en una coleta baja y gafas redondas.

- ¡Kabuto! ¡Te acuerdas de mí!

Rápidamente Sakura se colocó entre los dos mirando a Kabuto llena de furia.

- Hombre ¿Qué tenemos aquí? - sonrió cínicamente el chico - A la llorica perdedora.

- Ten cuidado Kabuto, ya no soy una perdedora.

- ¿Ah no? Las perdedoras como tú no cambiáis nunca.

Sakura cerró su puño, se lo iba a estampar pasase lo que pasase, le tenía ganas desde hacía mucho.

- ¿Vas a pegarme, pequeña?

- ¡No Sakura! - gritó Ten-Ten sujetándola un brazo - pasa de él, no es escuches.

- Déjalo que se vaya con su Orochimaru querido - añadió Ino.

- ¿Qué tenemos aquí, una panda de valientes? ¿Me vais a hacer daño, nenas? - Se subió la gafas empujándolas desde el centro con un dedo - ¿Y tú no va a hacer nada?

Akane sabía que se refería a ella, pero no, no iba a caer en su provocación.

- ¿No quieres hablarme? Bien, ya me hablarás, ya lo verás.

Kabuto ofreció una nueva sonrisa cínica a Sakura y se marchó.

Sakura buscó con la mirada a Sasuke, por suerte no estaba por allí, no quería ni pensar como se habría puesto si se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que había pasado, a cambio vio a Karin que entraba en el campo ¿Ella también había venido?

El partido transcurrió dentro de lo que se consideraba normalidad. Sumire muy atenta procuraba hacer bastantes fotos con la esperanza de coger alguna falta, gol o algo interesante, como era la primera vez que hacía algo así estaba bastante nerviosa.

Durante el primer tiempo no hubo ningún gol, aunque ambos equipos no paraban de intentar penetrar la escuadra enemiga. Sumire hizo bastante fotos de Juugo salvando su portería y varias intentonas de Naruto y Suigetsu por meter gol.

El segundo tiempo fue más movido. Con una gran pase de Naruto hacia Sasuke, éste consiguió meter el primer gol. Sasuke no era amigo de celebrar los goles, eso, sus compañeros lo sabían, pero ésta vez se acercó corriendo a la banda donde estaba Akane con un signo de victoria en los dedos, buscando la mirada de la chica. Akane le devolvió el gesto. Nadie había visto nada raro, nadie, salvo Naruto, que conocía demasiado bien a su amigo; miró nervioso a las gradas, a donde estaba Sakura, ésta saltaba de alegría y se abrazaba a Ino, bien, no se había dado cuenta de nada. _"Sasuke, idiota ¿a qué juegas?""_ se decía a sí mismo.

A partir de ese momento Naruto empezó a jugar casi por inercia, estaba demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos, pensamientos que torpemente trataba de ordenar. _"Claro, que a mi me da igual lo que hagas, ¡vaya que si! ¿Es que no te gusta Sakura?, claro, si nunca has dicho que te gustase, maldita sea Sasuke pero sabes que le gustas, haz lo que quieras pero ten cuidado con lastimarla o ya verás…"_. Una fuerte entrada de un rival le hizo caer al suelo, la pierna de dolía horrores.

- ¿Qué te pasa Naruto? - le recrimin_ó _Sasuke - Estás demasiado distraído ¡concéntrate!

Aunque siguió jugando su rendimiento ya no era el mismo, el dolor cada vez le dejaba moverse menos. El entrenador pidió el cambio por Ginta, el hermano de Akane, que salió eufórico al campo.

Ahora fue Ukon el que hizo una tremenda entrada a un integrante del otro equipo, le sacaron tarjeta amarilla, protestó, Sakon también protestó y todo se saldó con la expulsión de Ukon que se puso bastante violento. Esto afectó a los ánimos y el equipo contrario les metió un gol.

Bien, ahora estaban de nuevo en empate. Parecía que iba a terminar el segundo tiempo tal cual, irían a la prórroga, cuando una falta contra Kiba fue pitada como penalti a su favor.

Kiba iba a ser el encargado de tirar el penalti, de sobra era conocida su fama de tener un "chut" impresionante. Kiba respiró hondo colocando el balón miró a las gradas buscando la mirada de ánimo de sus compañeros y encontró a Lee con su gesto clásico de "tío guay", trató de concentrarse y disparó. El balón entró limpiamente. Sumire había conseguido su foto, el partido terminó y Kiba se había convertido en el héroe del día.

Chouji había tenido una idea, una de esas ideas que surgen de improviso en un arranque de inspiración, una de esas ideas absurdas que solo él podía tener. La siguiente llamada que hizo fue a Ryuko. Después de tontear un poco con el saludo fue directo al tema.

- Shikamaru me ha llamado, por lo visto se ha resfriado y no se encuentra bien.

- Oh… pobre.

- Total que no le apetece salir esta tarde.

- Bueno no te preocupes, tampoco había grandes planes para esta tarde, supongo que te querrás quedar con él.

- Sus padres no están y me da cosa que esté solo, es muy mal enfermo, no sabe cuidarse.

- Bueno pues nada, tú le cuidas.

- Pero yo quería salir contigo, me apetecía.

- No pasa nada.

- Si, si que pasa porque le he dicho que iremos a su casa.

- ¿Quiénes?

- Nosotros, tú, yo, Akane. Habíamos quedado para que ellos hablasen de no se que de la obra ¿o no?

- Si, pero recuerda que Akane tiene que cuidar a su hermano esta tarde.

- Si, ya lo recuerdo, el pequeño ¿no?

- Por eso íbamos a ir a un parque de bolas, para tenerle entretenido. Tú quédate con Shikamaru que nosotras ya tenemos plan.

- Pero escucha ¿qué tal niñera eres?

En un instante Ryuko comprendió el plan de Chouji, o eso, o a ella se le había ocurrido una idea estupenda.

- A mi me gustan los niños - continuó Chouji - y el hermano de Akane está muy encariñado contigo ¿a que sí?

- Me parece que te voy viendo venir…

- Voy a alquilar la película "Sueño de una noche de verano" es lo que le he dicho a Shikamaru, que íbamos a verla en su casa.

- Ah, vale, yo le diré a Akane que vamos a pasar a saludarle y que luego ella y yo nos vamos con su hermano.

- Ryuko ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

- Creo que nos sincronizamos perfectamente.

- Yo diría que sí - una gran sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en la cara de Chouji.

...

_No me gusta meter la vida de los OCs, ni que hablen de sus cosas pero supongo que no va mal conocer de pasada algo de Akane, más que nada porque luego, al igual que otros hermanos que me he inventado (como la de Shikamaru) pues interactuarán en la historia._

_Ya dije al principio del tiene muchos OCs, no solo las cuatro chicas de la clase, he "inventado" prácticamente todas sus familias pero creo que como están saliendo poco a poco serán fáciles de ir conociendo._

_En el próximo capítulo veremos a Chouji poniendo a Shikamaru en una molesta situación, a Sakura que empieza a preocuparse por Ino y a Temari, buscando alguien a quien contarle sus problemas._

_Muchas gracias por leer, de veras._


	23. Sentimientos encontrados

_Hola, gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Ahora vamos a ir conociendo a Sakura, que no es una chica que solamente se dedica a ir detrás de Sasuke, tan bien se preocupa por sus amigos, Temari es humana y a pesar de su fortaleza, a veces, lo que desconoce o no controla también la desborda. Y Shikamaru comenzará una tarde muy problemática._

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Sentimientos encontrados**

Sakura podía estar mas contenta, podía estar más alegre y no era que estuviese aburrida o disgustada, no, ella se lo estaba pasando genial durante la celebración de la victoria, el ambiente era muy alegre, todo el mundo repartía sonrisas, ella estaba al lado de Sasuke, al que se le veía, para lo poco expresivo que solía ser, satisfecho. La presencia de Karin la molestaba un poco, en ocasiones Sasuke le dedicaba atenciones, como a Suigetsu o Juugo y ella se comportaba como si Sasuke fuera de su propiedad y hasta parecía insinuársele con continuas indirectas, eso, claro, a Sakura la ponía bastante nerviosa, pero ser mordía la lengua y aguantaba, no quería presionar a Sasuke, sabía que ellos eran sus nuevos amigos y había creado nuevos vínculos con ellos, ella no podía comportarse de forma celosa o caprichosa exigiendo que nos les hiciera caso, no, Sakura no era tan tonta como para reaccionar así, así que apretaba los dientes y sonreía como si no pasase nada.

Pero lo que tenía preocupada a Sakura era el recuerdo de una conversación que había tenido hacía unos días con Shikamaru. Le extrañó que Shikamaru la llamase de improviso y le pidiese quedar con ella, según decía tenía que hablar con ella de algo importante y si Shikamaru tomaba esa iniciativa era que realmente sería importante.

Aun no podía dar crédito a lo que Shikamaru le había contado: Ino tenía problemas. Sakura miró a Shikamaru incrédula pero según le fue contando todo lo que había pasado, como Ino había acudido a él para pedirle esas pastillas y la solución eventual que se le había ocurrido, la convenció en su mayor parte. No era una gran solución, solo algo temporal, solo algo para ganar tiempo mientras buscaban como ayudarla.

Aquello era grave, no era una tontería, aquello podía llegar a convertirse en un problema muy importante. A Sakura no le había hecho ninguna gracia, sabía que Ino ya había tenido algunos problemas con eso de las dietas y su obsesión por estar perfecta, sabía que era muy perfeccionista y que tenía miedo a no controlar su cuerpo, siempre lo decía, pero ella siempre confiaba en el buen juicio de su amiga, no podía ser que llegara a descontrolarse, era imposible, Ino era inteligente, más inteligente de lo que la gente pensaba y era sensata y… no, seguro que no podía ser, seguro que Ino sabía como controlarse, Ino siempre sabía controlarse, Ino era una chica segura de si misma, si nunca le había faltado la confianza en ella misma ¿cómo podía ser que ahora Shikamaru le contara aquello?

Hasta que no lo viera con sus propios ojos no estaría convencida del todo.

Así que estuvo observándola. Ino se pidió un refresco ligth, eso no era muy extraño en ella, pero Sakura se dio cuenta de que a penas bebía, al contrario, repetidamente pidió agua y era más fácil verla beber ese líquido. Eso era algo raro.

Tampoco la vio comer nada de los aperitivos que habían puesto, si la vio coger alguno pero disimuladamente lo dejaba por cualquier sitio.

Ino iba mucho al servicio. En una de esas ocasiones, Sakura la siguió, esperó lo que consideró un tiempo prudencial, no es que fuera una cotilla que quisiera inmiscuirse en su vida, lo que pasaba es que se preocupaba no fuera a ser que le diera por vomitar, era algo exagerado, ella misma se asustaba de sus sospecha pero no lo podía evitar. Entró en los aseos con toda la naturalidad que pudo.

Ino estaba frente a los lavabos, tenía un vaso de plástico en una de las manos y parecía a punto de tomarse algo.

- ¿Qué haces Ino? ¿Es que te encuentras mal?

- No, estoy bien ¿Por qué lo dices? - Ino miró su mano donde tenía entre los dedos una pequeña cápsula - ¡Ah, por esto! No es nada, es solo una pastilla para no retener líquidos, me las ha recetado el médico.

- ¿Es que te ha pasado algo?

- No, solo es que mi madre decía que me notaba hinchada y me llevó, tonterías de madres, ya sabes como son.

- Ya… ¿y te pasaba algo?

- No, solo que retengo algo de líquido, pero me ha mandado estas pastillas - sacó un frasco y se lo enseñó, exactamente eran la marca que Shikamaru le había dicho.

- Anda, yo conozco estas pastillas, las toma mi abuela, si, son para la retención de líquidos.

- Si, son muy buenas, yo lo he notado, tengo las manos menos hinchadas, eso si, voy un montón al baño.

Sakura había optado por seguirle la corriente, no quería que sospechase nada, las personas con ese tipo de trastornos alimentarios suelen volverse muy suspicaces.

- ¿Y te las ha recetado el médico?

- Si, me hizo análisis y todo. Bueno - se tomó la pastilla - Venga, te espero.

- No, vuelve ya, yo… voy a tardar un poco, creo que tengo una necesidad mayor.

- Vale, vale, te dejo intimidad. No tardes.

Ahora era cuando Sakura no es que no se creyese lo que pasaba, es que no quería creérselo. Acababa de ver como su amiga, su mejor amiga, esa persona en la que tanto confiaba, la había mentido descaradamente. Esto era peor de lo que Shikamaru había contado ¿Cómo podía haber mentido con tanta naturalidad? ¿Es que no eran amigas? ¿Es que no tenían confianza? ¿Tenía miedo de decirle la verdad? Cuando empiezas a ocultar estas cosas es porque tú misma te avergüenzas y sabes que no está bien.

"_Pobre Ino"_ se dijo a si misma mirándose al espejo _"Sakura tienes que hacer algo, no se el qué pero algo tienes que hacer"_.

A partir de ese momento, a pesar de lo importante que Sasuke era para ella, de lo mal que le caía Karin y lo poco que la soportaba, ya nada de eso era lo más importante, lo que quería era recuperar a esa chica que la llamaba continuamente "frentuda", con la que siempre competía, a esa que ahora sentía que ahora empezaba a dejar de conocer… a su amiga.

Después de comer, Temari se encerró en su habitación. Kankuro estaba empezando a preocuparse por ella, la notaba muy irritable, como nerviosa y luego aquellos viajes al servicio, se pasaba el día yendo al servicio, iba y luego salía aún con más cara de mosqueo. Estaba claro que a su hermana le pasaba algo, además tan pronto estaba eufórica como a punto de llorar… ¿sería que su hermana se había enamorado?

Cada vez estaba más convencida de que tenía que hablar con alguien, aquella situación estaba empezando a ponerla cada vez más y más nerviosa y seguro que era una tontería. Pero ¿a quien? Ella se llevaba bien con todo el mundo pero ¿tenía tanta confianza? Lo que estaba claro es que tenía que ser una chica, por mucha confianza que tuviera con Shikamaru aquello no funcionaría pero ¿Qué chica? Después de mucho pensar sus opciones se quedaron reducidas a dos: Ten-Ten y Hinata. Si, tenían que ser ellas, con Hinata iba a las terapias de grupo, allí se hablaba de muchas cosas, ambas sabían casi todo la una de la otra, cosas que otras personas no sabían… y Ten-Ten siempre había sido una gran amiga dispuesta a ayudarla, además era muy optimista… Encendió su ordenador, en cierta forma no sabía porqué lo hacía, se empeñaba en buscar cosas en Internet que la ayudaran, tenía la esperanza de encontrar alguna respuesta que la conviniese, y lo hacía sí, pero sospechaba que se debía a que era lo que quería creer, claro que luego estaban las que cada vez la desanimaban más. Sonó el teléfono..Sonó el teléfono.

Precisamente era Ten-Ten. Habían quedado ella, Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Naruto y Gaara para ir a la bolera y quería que ella se uniese al grupo. No lo pensó mucho, seguramente salir le despejaría la cabeza, así que accedió.

Shikamaru se había acomodado en el sofá, arropado con una manta, dejaba que el sueño se apoderase de él. Un recuerdo le hizo sacudir la cabeza, iba a tener visita y debían estar a punto de llegar, ah, que pesadez, no le apetecía ver a nadie, este Chouji era un cabezota, a ver si con un poco de suerte no quería quedarse, que manía tenía ese chico de complicar las cosas, a ver por qué demonios no quedaba él solo con Ryuko, pues no, tenía que empeñarse en llevarle a él arrastras y encima… anda, ahora que caía, si Akane tenía que cuidar a su hermano ¡lo que faltaba! Encima el anticristo en persona en su casa. No era la primera vez que Akane tenía que ocuparse de alguno de sus hermanos, Shikamaru ya los conocía bien, estaba el anticristo, el hipocondríaco, el gamberro psicópata, el pervertido y el repelente sabelotodo, menuda familia problemática, no le extrañaba que a la chica se le fuera la pinza de vez en cuando. Miró a su gata que, acurrucada en su regazo, dormía.

- Huye ahora que puedes.

Llamaron a la puerta, se levantó perezosamente y bostezó mientras se estiraba.

- ¡Menokuseeeei!.

Abrió y allí estaban, Chouji, Ryuko, Akane y el anticristo.

- ¿Y el gatito? - fue lo primero que dijo aquel pequeño de unos cuatro años de edad, delgaducho y con el pelo rubio.

- ¡No Kenta, no! - le gritó Akane mientras le tiraba del brazo para que no entrase corriendo en la casa - ¡El gatito no se toca, ya te lo he dicho! Perdona Shikamaru, enseguida nos vamos, solo hemos venido a acompañar a Chouji.

- ¿No os vais a quedar?

- ¿Y el parque de las bolas? - gritó el niño de forma algo impertinente.

- Ahora vamos y calla que quiero hablar con él - le recriminó Akane.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? - preguntó Ryuko.

- Fatal, pero pasar un poco ¿no?

- Pero nos vamos enseguida - habló Akane - ¡Eh! ¿Tú dónde vas? Aquí, quietecito, conmigo.

- No me acordaba de su hermano - comentó Chouji.

- No ya - respondió con cierta resignación Shikamaru.

- Ya me ha contado Sumire lo que hiciste ayer - dijo Akane.

- Si, mojarme como un verdadero tonto.

- No… bueno, eso también. Digo lo de traerla a tu casa, la ropa, la venda, bajarla en brazos por las escaleras.

- ¿Y nada más? - Shikamaru sonreía.

- ¿Es que hay algo más?

- No… bueno, también tomamos té.

- ¿Y el gatito? - gritó de pronto el niño.

- Deja al gato, Kenta - habló en tono amable Ryuko - Anda, ven conmigo.

- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos - se apresuró a decir Akane mientras miraba a su amigo detenidamente - Espera, ven, acércate.

Akane puso sus manos en ambas mejillas de Shikamaru.

- Tienes fiebre, agáchate un poco - el chico así lo hizo y Akane pegó su frente a la de su compañero - Cerca de 38 ¿te has tomado algo?

- ¿Qué tienes? - dijo Chouji - ¿Un termómetro en la frente?

- Mucha experiencia en temperatura corporal es lo que tengo ¿te has tomado algo?

- Me tomé una pastilla esta mañana.

- ¿Para la fiebre?

- Para el dolor de cabeza pero…

- Tomate paracetamol o ibuprofeno ¿tienes? ¡Que tontería! ¿Cómo no vas a tener si tu padre tiene una farmacia?

- Seria gracioso que no tuviera - comentó Chouji.

- Tómate algo ya mismo.

- Mira Akane que película he traído - declaró triunfal Chouji - ¿qué te parece?

- Bien, seguro que le da ideas.

- ¿No la quieres ver tú?

- Podía ser interesante ¡Kenta estate quieto! - el niño quería deshacerse de Ryuko que le tenía cogido de la mano.

- ¿Y por qué no hacemos una cosa? Tú quédate aquí con Shikamaru, Ryuko y yo llevaremos a tu hermano al parque de bolas.

- ¡Al parque, al parque!

- ¿Pero que dices, loco? - casi parecieron decir a la vez Akane y Shikamaru.

- Es una idea estupenda - agregó Ryuko - si a Chouji no le importa.

Ryuko miró con ojos suplicantes a Akane.

- Porfa - murmuró - Anda Akane…

- Pero ¿y Kenta?

- Nosotros cuidaremos e él, sabes que Kenta me hace mucho caso - Ryuko separó un poco a Akane mientras Shikamaru las miraba con el ceño frunció - Hazme ese favor - continuo muy bajito -Le dije a Chouji que quería estar con él.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho antes? Me hubiera ido sola con Kenta.

- Por favor, si Kenta viene con nosotros me sentiré más segura.

- ¿Pero que tontería es esa? ¡Kenta, por favor, suelta eso! ¡No toques nada!

- Tú di que quieres ver la película, axial Shikamaru no se quejará solo y Chouji no se sentirá mal y de paso hacéis eso que ibais a hacer, anda, hazme ese favor.

Akane la miraba como si estuviese loca, la misma mirada que Shikamaru echaba a Chouji.

- Venga hombre - susurraba éste - di que Akane tiene que quedarse a ver la peli, dame esa oportunidad, estaré a solas con Ryuko y sabes lo que me gusta.

- No, a solas no, estarás con el anticristo.

- Pero le llevamos al parque y… venga tío, para una vez que estoy decidido, recuerda lo que me dijiste el otro día.

- Solo recuerdo la colleja que me diste.

- ¡Por que me dijiste que estabas pensando en quitármela!

- Es que eres muy lento y esa chica vale mucho.

- Pues eso, venga tío, somos amigos.

- ¡Ahhh! Que lata… está bien.

- Esta bien - decía también Akane - pero espero que lo vuestro avance ¡Kenta, que no toques nada!

- Akane - habló Shikamaru rascándose la cabeza - estaba pensando que quizás vamos un poco lentos.

- Si, yo también estaba pensando lo mismo, deberíamos ir decidiendo los personajes, por lo menos para tener una idea general.

- Si, eso mismo estaba yo pensando.

- Entonces ¿no os importaría ocuparos vosotros de Kenta?

- No, no - respondieron Ryuko y Chouji a la vez

- Kenta mira ¿te gustaría ir al parque de bolas con Ryuko?

- ¡Al parque, al parque! ¡Venga, vámonos, corre!

- Escucha, yo tengo que quedarme a hacer los deberes con Shika para que me ayude porque a mi no me salen.

- ¡Eres muy tonta!

- Si, bastante, pero mira Ryuko te lleva y luego te comprará una hamburguesa ¿quieres?

- ¡Si! ¡Hamburguesa! - se enganchó a la mano de Ryuko - ¡Vamos!

- Toma dinero Ryuko, si se porta mal dale sin miedo. Y tú pórtate bien o no va a querer ser tu amiga nunca más ¿vale?

- Vale, vale ¡al parque!

Chouji hizo un gesto de complicidad a Shikamaru, este te rascaba la cabeza, bueno, al menos no tendría que aguantar al anticristo, eso si, seguro que terminarían discutiendo, en fin.

Al final, Chouji y Ryuko se marcharon con el niño. Akane y Shikamaru se miraron ¿y ahora qué?

- Esto es muy problemático - se quejó el chico.

- ¿No tienes la sensación de que esto ha sido una encerrona?

- ¡Ahhh! ¡Que pesadez!

- Siento que todo sea tan problemático, no te angusties dentro de un ratito me marcho, vete a la cama si quieres y descansa.

- ¿Empezamos ya a discutir? - dijo mientras ponía la película en el dvd - Anda, siéntate ¿quieres tomar algo?

- Chouji ha traído de todo, mira, refrescos, patatas… menos dulces.

- ¿Te apetece algo dulce?

- Me conformo con lo que hay.

- Voy a ver si tengo algo en la cocina.

- Déjalo - Shikamaru no la hizo caso y se marchó - Esta va a ser una tarde muy larga.

Akane se sentó, en seguida apareció la gatita naranja.

- Hola Kumiko, estabas escondida ¿eh? Eres muy lista, ven, sube.

Shikamaru ojeaba la nevera. Lo único dulce que había eran los flanes que regalaban con los malditos huevos que compró ayer y eran para su madre, no quería pensar como se pondría si no estuvieran todos. Al final recordó que tenían miel.

- Oye Akane, lo único que tenemos dulce es miel - dijo enseñándole el bote - está recogida en los terrenos e mi familia.

- ¿Miel? No, mejor no, Ino ya me ha contado lo que haces tú con la miel.

- ¿Ino? - Shikamaru miraba extrañado el bote - A mi no me gusta la miel, demasiado dulce para mi gusto.

- Ya… Anda, siéntate y olvida eso del dulce.

- Voy a por un cuaderno por si queremos tomar nota.

La tarde para Temari estaba empezando a ser muy agradable, al menos había conseguido olvidarse de aquello durante un rato, aunque a veces venía a su mente llenándola de nuevo de nervios.

Los cuatro chicos se habían enfrascado en una especie de pique personal en un partido de futbolín, al menos por parte de Kiba, Naruto y Lee, Gaara parecía menos entusiasta pero ya que ellos insistían en una competición Kiba-Lee vs. Naruto-Gaara se había resignado. Temari le miraba asombrada, era cierto que desde que conocían a Naruto, Gaara había cambiado mucho, más que los psicólogos, más que las terapias, la persona que había logrado "humanizar" a Gaara había sido Naruto.

- Gaara cada día está más guapo - dijo de pronto Ten-Ten.

Las tres chicas se habían sentado en una mesa y observaban el espectáculo que organizaban entre Lee, Kiba y Naruto.

- Ha cambiado mucho - comentó en voz baja Hinata.

- Al principio a mi me daba miedo - continuaba Ten-Ten - Y no te ofendas Temari, pero miraba con unos ojos que daban canguis.

- No, si no me ofendo, a mi también me asustaba.

- Naruto le ha ayudado mucho - añadió Hinata - Naruto es un gran amigo.

- Tú también le has ayudado Hinata - agregó Temari.

- ¿Yo? No, pero si yo no he hecho nada.

- Haces más de lo que crees - sonrió Temari.

- ¡Ay! - se quejó Ten-Ten revolviéndose en su silla - Que incómoda me siento… hace dos días que tenía que haberme venido la regla y cuando se me retrasa luego me duele un montón.

- Vaya, vaya Ten-Ten - habló Temari - ¿No tendrás algo que decirnos?

- ¡Pero que dices! Te aseguro que no es lo que piensas a no ser que me hayan abducido los extraterrestres - se rió.

Quizás aquello era una señal del destino.

- Pues yo estoe igual que tú, también tenía que haberme venido ya.

- Son los nervios - dijo tranquilamente Ten-Ten - Eso me dijo una vez a mi el médico, por lo visto los nervios influyen en estas cosas.

- ¿Vosotras soléis tener retrasos?

- Oh si - respondió Ten-Ten - A mi me pasa muy a menudo, según también me dijo el médico a nuestra edad aún no se tiene muy bien regulado eso de las ovulaciones y es normal.

- ¿Y has tenido retrasos muy grandes?

- Si, a veces hasta de 15 días.

- Yo no - añadió Temari mientras hacía cálculos mentales - Normalmente soy un reloj.

- Pues que suerte porque yo, cuanto más se me atrasa peor lo paso luego y mira, tengo un horrible dolor de pecho… esto de la regla es un asco.

Interiormente Temari comenzó a sentirse aliviada, por lo visto eso de los retrasos era algo normal, claro, si, seguro que eran los nervios, además ella también estaba muy incómoda como decía Ten-Ten y notaba el pecho hinchado… respiró… seguro que eran nervios, además ella no tenía un retraso tan exagerado, aún le quedaba mucho para llegar a los 15 días. De pronto se sintió llena de alegría, una alegría desbordante.

- ¿Y si echamos una partida nosotras y le demostramos a esos como se juega al futbolín?

Al cabo de un rato estaban los dos sentados en el sofá mirando la película. Shikamaru retiró la vista de la pantalla para mirar a Akane, era increíble la de minutos que habían pasado sin discutir, sería porque nadie hablaba.

- Se me ha ocurrido - habló de pronto la chica girándose para encontrase con la mirada de Shikamaru - ¿Te encuentras peor? Tienes cara de no estar bien.

- Estoy divinamente. Dí ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido?

- Que Lee sería perfecto para el papel de Posaderas, sobretodo cuando aparece, así con todo ese entusiasmo ¿no crees?

- Si, solo habría que ver como lo haría. Ojalá todos fuesen así de fáciles. Yo había pensado que para las parejas de enamorados Sasuke, Naruto, Ino y Sakura quedarían bien.

- Podría ser pero no se, hay algo que no me convence ¿Y para reina de la hadas que tal Hinata?

- Hinata quedaría genial pero es muy tímida, no se si se atreverá.

- Si, eso es verdad.

- Como duende podrían ser Kiba o Naruto.

- Lo que pasa es que así daremos protagonismo a los de siempre.

- Ya estamos con tus manías.

- No son manías, en clase somos 20, hay que dar oportunidad a todos.

- Cogiendo a los más populares para personajes principales nos garantizamos atraer a más público.

- Tú y tus taquillazas.

- Tenemos que hacer la mejor obra posible.

- Por eso, tenemos que ver el talento de todos.

- Pero tenemos que conseguir llamar la atención.

- Ya claro, te veo venir, nos vamos a centrar en la estética, eres muy predecible.

- ¿Ah soy predecible? ¿Y tú no?

- Lo que tú quieres es que tus amigas se luzcan.

- ¿A que viene semejante cosa?

- A que te tengo muy calado, quieres quitarte trabajo de encima, es más fácil ir a lo seguro que intentar ver como lo hacen todos, a lo mejor tenemos un talento escondido y no lo sabemos.

- Vale, lo que tú digas, no quiero discutir. Haz lo que quieras.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué vas a dejarme el trabajo a mí?

- Pues mira, con lo mandona y cabezota que eres seguro que no te disgustaría.

- ¿Qué no…? Ah, claro, olvidaba que eres un genio que sabe las cosas antes que nadie, supongo que con tu supermente ya has hecho todas las combinaciones posibles y ya sabes que tenemos que hacer cada uno ¿no?

- No. Para organizarlo todo ya estás tú.

- Ya, yo lo organizo todo ¿no? Pues será porque eres un vago incapaz de moverte espontáneamente.

- ¿Sabes que eres una pesada?

- Cuanto lo siento, seguramente soy muy problemática para ti.

- ¡Ahhhhh! Ya empezamos.

- No empezamos nada porque simplemente es imposible discutir contigo, tú no tienes sangre y la mía hierve de rabia cuando te pones así.

- A ver ¿es que hay algo de mí que no te saque de quicio? - dijo con mucha tranquilidad.

- Pues mira, ahora que lo dices, si lo hay no lo conozco.

- Eres muy problemática ¿lo sabías?

- ¿Cómo no lo voy a saber? Si te pasas la vida diciéndome lo problemática que te parezco, lo pesada que soy y la lata que te doy.

- Yo no he dicho eso, nunca he dicho eso.

- ¿No? Hace un momento me llamaste pesada.

- No saquemos las cosas de quicio, por favor.

- Claro, olvidaba que también soy una histérica, siento caerte tan mal, siento que tengas que aguantar a alguien como yo, créeme, si pudiera alejarme de ti lo haría.

- ¿Y si olvidamos ya este tema? Esto es un rollo…

- Creo que nos han puesto juntos en este trabajo para ver si nos matamos el uno al otro.

- ¿Tanto me odias? - dijo sonriendo levemente - ¿Tanto asco te doy?

- No me das asco, si me dieras asco no estaría aquí, simplemente me sacas de mis casillas. Me esfuerzo mucho ¿sabes? Me esfuerzo por hacer las cosas bien y tú te pasas la vida menospreciándome.

- ¿Menospreciarte? ¿Crees que te menosprecio? ¡Qué equivocada estás!

- Entonces ¿Por qué, según tú, no haga nada bien?

- Que poco me conoces, que poco quieres conocerme, tienes una coraza protegiéndote pero solo de mí, te cierras a mí, da igual lo que yo haga o diga esa coraza nunca se abre para mí, todos hablan de que eres tan buena amiga pero yo no puedo conocerte, no puedo entrar en tu corazón, sientes compasión por todo el mundo menos por mí, perdonas a todos menos a mí, eres capaz de comprenderlo todos menos lo que yo siento. No quieres ni oír hablar de mí ¿Qué sabes tú de mí? ¿Crees que me conoces?

Shikamaru se había acercado a Akane y la obligaba a mirarle sujetándola de un hombro. De pronto la soltó y se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta que daba al jardín.

- ¿Qué sabes tú de mis sentimientos? - murmuró.

La gata se había asustado, saltando de las piernas de Akane, esta no tenía palabras, sin duda era experta en ofender a los chicos. Seguramente toda esta verborrea tan inusual en él se debía a la fiebre. Le observó, el chico parecía haber comenzado a tiritar.

- Shikamaru - dijo acercándose, éste no contestó, miró sus brazos, la carne se le había puesto de gallina.

Shikamaru respiró hondo.

- Perdóname, no se lo que me ha pasado, no me encuentro bien, este constipado es tan problemático, creo que no puedo pensar con claridad.

- Te estás empezando a quedar afónico.

- Perdona, tengo que ir al servicio.

Sentía que empezaba a marearse y que su estómago quería expulsar lo poco que había comido. Prácticamente corrió hacia el servicio, por suerte llegó a tiempo y no vomitó por el camino.

- ¡Dios, que mal me encuentro! - dijo al terminar de vomitar.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

_Bueno, poco a poco se van involucrando más personajes. Voy así, poco a poco para no liar demasiado, ya se que hay gente que está deseando ver más movimiento pero de verdad, todos actuando a la vez y sin algo que nos vaya explicando su situación puede ser… para volverse loco._

_Muchísimas gracias por leer, es muy larga lo sé, pero son muchos y todos merecen atención._


	24. La reacción de Sakura

_Ahora, empieza la historia de Sakura, su relación con Sasuke y su amistad con Ino. También cobra importancia Temari y empezaremos a conocer algo de Ten-Ten y Kiba._

* * *

**La reacción de Sakura**

- ¡Quiero un Pokemon! - gritaba Kenta con todos la fuerza de sus pulmones.

- ¡Vale ya Kenta! Te estás portando muy mal - le recriminaba Ryuko.

¡Quiero un Pokemon, quiero un Pokemon!

- Vale - hablo Chouji - Te compro un Pokemon pero me tienes que prometer que te vas a callar.

- ¡Bien! ¡Bien!

Ryuko le dirigió una mirada un tanto de reproche. Chouji entró en la tienda y al rato salió con el maldito Pokemon que el niño tanto quería. El niño gritó como un loco enseñando su Pokemon con gesto de triunfo.

- ¡Mira Ryuko, es Pikachu!

- Si, Kenta, Pikachu, tu favorito ¡que suerte!

Y mientras saltaba eufórico siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la cafetería donde había un gran parque de bolas para que los niños disfrutaran y dejaran un poco a sus padres y acompañantes tomarse algo tranquilamente.

Mientras el niño entraba apresuradamente en aquella especie de jaula llena de bolas, Ryuko se sentaba en una mesa a esperar a Chouji que había ido a sacar el ticket y comprar unas bebidas.

Cuando regresó volvió a mirarle con reproche.

- No deberías haberlo comprado.

- Bueno ¿ahora me vienes con esas?

- Akane se va a enfadar, ya lo verás.

- Akane siempre se enfada.

- No le gusta que malcriemos a su hermano, dice que ya es bastante insoportable.

- Si ya lo se pero me estaba volviendo loco, no se como Akane lo soporta.

El niño había dejado el muñeco sobre la mesa, Ryuko jugueteaba con él.

- ¿Tú no has jugado nunca a Pokemon, Chouji?

- Pues claro ¿Y sabes quien era buenísimo?

- Shikamaru.

- Tratándose se estrategias era el mejor, como siempre.

- Mi única estrategia era: el que golpea primero golpea dos veces. Este Pokemon me trae muchos recuerdos. Akane y yo nunca tuvimos una consola, y menos aún un juego. Mis padres son así, consideraban eso un capricho me paseé el juego de Pokemon amarillo por lo menos veinte veces, me lo sabía de memoria.

- ¿Qué hacíais? ¿Akane le robaba la consola a algún pardillo?

- Pobre Akane - sonrió - Hace unos años sus padres les compraron unas gamecolor a sus hermanos, a los dos mayores, entonces eran unos críos, tendrían 4 o 5 años, ella quería una pero a ella nunca se la compraron, era una niña mala y estaba castigada - habló en voz baja y triste mientras su mirada parecía perderse en algún punto y sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas - y como sus hermanos eran tan pequeños no sabían leer así que prácticamente jugábamos nosotras,

- Así que castigaban a Akane y ella les quitaba el juego a sus hermanos, o sea que no solo se dedicaba a ir escalabrando a otros niños. Recuerdo que parecía un chico, con el pelo corto y las gafas rotas, vamos, yo estaba convencido de que Kumoyuki era un chico.

- ¿Y que pensabas de mi?

- Si te digo la verdad, no te recuerdo, no hasta que nos pusieron en la misma clase.

- Yo siempre paso desapercibida.

- No te ofendas es que…

- No, si no me ofendo. Akane era todo un chicote, eh, que era uno de los jefes de la banda de gamberros del patio… Jisei era la muñeca bonita y yo la bola silenciosa que siempre estaba con ellas.

Chouji la comprendía, vaya si la comprendía, él siempre había sido conocido como "el gordito" "el patoso" "el torpe" y siempre se olvidaban de él.

- Pero ahora ya no lo eres Ryuko.

- Si, ahora me vas a decir que soy un cisne.

- Lo eres. Para mí desde luego que si y se que para otros también.

- Oh, si, dime uno, solo uno.

- Bueno pues…

- No te esfuerces, si lo tengo asumido.

Chouji la cogió la mano y apretó.

- Ryuko tu a mi me gustas - dijo llevándose por lo que realmente deseaba decir, sin plantearse si estaba bien o mal o si ella se enfadaría - Se que no soy mucho, se que pensarás que no valgo nada, que ha ido a fijarse en ti el más desgraciado de la clase, ya me conoces, soy Chouji Akimichi, el ignorado, al que nadie tiene en cuenta y tu eres una princesa, dulce, buena, amable…

- Yo no soy una princesa, no soy buena, ni amable, no se tratar a la gente, no se hacer amigos y dependo de los pocos que tengo, no me digas esas cosas porque son mentira, se lo que soy Chouji.

- Pues entonces me da igual, puede que solo seas buena y amable en mi imaginación, a lo mejor eres antipática pero me gustas igual.

- ¡Vaya par de dos! ¡Nos hemos ido a juntar los más inseguros del instituto!

- ¿Eso quiere decir que yo también te gusto?

Sentía vergüenza y miedo por haber dicho tal cosa, Chouji nunca estaba seguro de lo que decía, siempre temía meter la pata, quizás tantos años de menosprecios le habían dañado más de lo que creía y le faltaba ese valor para enfrentarse a sus propios sentimientos.

- ¡Ryuko, Ryuko! - gritó Kenta acercándose sudando y acalorado - ¡Tengo calor! ¡Quítame esto, quítamelo!

Sakura caminaba en silencio al lado de Sasuke, estaba muy nerviosa y emocionada, no podía creer que el propio Sasuke le pidiera dar un paseo. Ella había quedado con Ino, quería hablar con ella, no sabía que decirle pero pensaba que algo se le ocurriría y de pronto se encontraron con Sai, sentado en el parque, dibujando, solitario como casi siempre. Sai era un chico extraño pero Sakura estaba comenzando a conocerle e Ino parecía demostrar mucho interés por él, así que se acercaron a saludarle.

Ino se sentó a su lado y comenzó uno de esos extraños juegos suyos en los que parecía coquetear y hacerse la interesante. Lo curioso de Sai es que nunca se sabía si entendía los gestos corporales que Ino realizaba.

Y de improviso apareció Sasuke.

Sasuke había salido a dar una vuelta, necesitaba pensar y en su casa no conseguía hacerlo. Sasuke sentía que su vida estaba empezando a cambiar, que una nueva etapa comenzaba. De alguna forma sentía que conocer y tratar a Akane le empezaba a afectar. Ya no se sentía el mismo Sasuke frio y distante de siempre, al menos él quería ser amable, acercarse a Akane porque durante su cita se sintió tan cómodo y con esa sensación cálida que... ¿que era?

Vio a Ino y a Sakura junto a Sai y se detuvo a observarlas, nunca se había parado a mirar a una chica como a una chica, observando sus cuerpos, sus curvas… reconocía que aquello era algo sugerente aunque no lo suficiente ¿Por qué? Parecía como si algo les faltase.

Se decidió a acercarse a ellos y después de un rato le pidió a Sakura dar un paseo, aquel era tan buen momento como cualquier otro.

Y así, en silencio, caminaban.

¿Qué sentía Sasuke por Sakura? ¿La quería como a una hermana? ¿Cómo a una amiga muy íntima? ¿Estaba enamorado? Tenía que averiguarlo ¿Por qué no existiría un libro de instrucciones para entender los sentimientos? Sabía que sentía aprecio por Sakura, eran muchos años con ella pegada a él y desde luego no la consideraba mala persona ¿Sería amor lo que sentía por ella? Sasuke no diría tanto, de lo que estaba seguro es que tenía que averiguarlo, por él mismo, por aclarar sus ideas, por Sakura a la que no quería hacer daño, porque ahora tenia la sensación de tenerla encadenada a él y debía abrir esa cadena y que ella, ella sola decidiese que hacer pero sabiendo cual es la situación y claro, luego por Akane, era ella la que insistía en que aclarase lo que sentía por Sakura, era la condición que le ponía para conocerla a ella y deseaba tanto conocerla…. Akane había entrado en su vida de golpe, sin avisar y le hacía sentir cosas distintas, y ahora esa chica a la que a penas conocía y con la que no parecía tener nada en común, ni aficiones, ni nada se estaba convirtiendo en una adicción para él, si, eso era, era adicto a las sensaciones que producía en el.

Y luego estaba Karin ¿Qué sentía por Karin? ¿Era lo mismo que por Sakura? No. Sakura y Karin eran completamente opuestas. Las dos eran pesadas, si, pero de forma distinta. Karin era totalmente física, terrenal y práctica, no se andaba por las ramas, decía muy claro lo que quería de Sasuke y lo que quería no eran sueños para el futuro, eran realidades para el presente y tampoco ofrecía nada irreal o imaginario. En cambio Sakura era soñadora, irracional, se esforzaba en ser perfecta para él, hacía todo lo que él decía en un vano esfuerzo de llamar su atención, para que le diese una oportunidad, una oportunidad para crear el futuro perfecto, Sakura quería crear su mundo perfecto para ella y para Sasuke.

Ino les vio marchase con algo de pena, no era envidia porque Sasuke le pidiese ir a pasear a Sakura en lugar de a ella, era pena, Sakura estaba radiante, sonreía llena de satisfacción y a ella le daba pena, pena por su amiga, Ino sabía que Sasuke sentía interés por otra chica, lo notaba, era fácil darse cuenta, solo cuando no quieres ver la realidad esos detalles no los percibes.

Sakura estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía si hablar o permanecer en silencio ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer? El silencio era incómodo, ella estaba incómoda pero sabía que los silencios le gustaban a Sasuke y que si hablaba lo mismo le molestaba. Era la primera vez que paseaba a solas con Sasuke, sentía que su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho, las piernas le temblaban y a penas podía andar. Sasuke se paró y se sentó en un solitario banco.

- Este sitio es muy bonito - dijo tratando de no parecer nerviosa y sentándose a su lado.

- Si, supongo, pero no te he traído para que lo vieras. Llevo un tiempo pensando en lo que una vez me dijiste, fue justo cuando dije que no os quería a vosotros por amigos y que tenía unos nuevos ¿lo recuerdas?

- Si - dijo con bastante vergüenza - Me acuerdo, estaba muy asustada, no quería perderle.

- ¿Sigues pensando lo mismo, Sakura?

- Yo… - Sakura sentía cada vez más vergüenza - Si… sigo sintiendo lo mismo.

- ¿A pesar de lo que te dije? ¿A pesar de que no te hice caso? ¿A pesar de lo que hice mientras pertenecí a esa banda callejera?

- A pesar de todo Sasuke. Se que estabas confundido, cegado por esas ganas de superar a su hermano, enfadado con él, pero has vuelto Sasuke, ahora estás otra vez con nosotros, yo nunca dudé de ti, sabía que entrarías en razón…

- Entonces - le cortó la frase - ¿Sigues enamorada de mí?

- Si - contestó muy decidida - Te quiero mucho Sasuke, y sigo diciendo que haré lo que sea para que seas feliz, para que seamos felices.

Sasuke sonrió.

- Tal vez no deberías querer a un chico al que no conoces tanto como crees.

- ¡Pero yo te conozco! Si te fuiste y seguí esperándote es porque te conozco.

- ¿Tu crees? Sakura, hace algún tiempo que me pregunto que siento por ti ¿eres mi amiga? ¿Algo más? ¿Te aprecio? ¿Siento algo por ti?

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, después de tanto tiempo Sasuke le estaba hablando de sentimientos.

- Sé que te aprecio, eres mi amiga pero ¿hasta dónde? No sé si me gustas tanto como para decir que siento algo por ti, no soy bueno para los sentimientos, nunca me he preocupado por nadie, el hecho de que ahora me preocupe por no hacerte daño supongo que significa algo pero ¿el qué?

- ¿Te preocupas por mí?

- No te quiero mentir Sakura, no sé lo que siento pero debo averiguarlo, quiero estar seguro.

Sakura se encontraba realmente muy confundida, no comprendía nada de lo que Sasuke quería decirle, si le gustaba o si no le gustaba, si sentía algo por ella o no. No sabía si sentir alegría, desilusión, esperanza o qué. Tanto tiempo esperando que Sasuke le dijera algo, lo que fuera y ahora no sabía como debía contestar, ni siquiera sabía si debía contestar.

- Creo que será mejor que volvamos con Ino - dijo de improviso Sasuke levantándose.

Volvieron a caminar durante un rato en silencio.

- Sasuke… yo…

- Me gustaría saber lo que siento, Sakura, por eso quiero que alguna vez tú y yo salgamos como amigos, solo como amigos. En realidad nunca hemos hablado de nosotros y de nuestros sentimientos, nunca me has dejado decidir, desde el primer momento te pegaste a mí y diste por hecho que yo era de tu propiedad.

Eso había dolido.

Ella lo sabía, sabía que siempre no había sido nada más que una molestia para Sasuke pero dolía oírlo.

- Lo siento - dijo algo compungida y sintiendo toda su moral por los suelos.

- ¿Vas a llorar?

- Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo, quiero ser fuerte pero este sentimiento es muy fuerte y siempre me domina.

Sasuke se paró y la observó ¿qué sentía ahora al verla tan apenada?

- Me das miedo Sakura, me dan miedo tus reacciones, me asustas, creo que nunca sería capaz de darte lo que me pides. Yo no soy como tu piensas, soy egoísta y…

Sakura cerró sus puños y los estrelló contra en pecho del chico para inmediatamente después apoyar su cabeza en ellos y romper a llorar.

- Cállate, tú no sabes nada de mí, solo me ves como a una chica caprichosa, piensas que me he encaprichado de ti, nunca has tenido en cuenta mis sentimientos. Hablas de lo que tú sientes pero no te preguntas que es lo que yo siento de verdad. No soy una muñeca Sasuke, soy una persona, no puedes llegar de pronto y decir "sal conmigo que quiero aclarar mis sentimientos" ¿Y los míos qué?

Sasuke tenía las manos dentro de sus bolsillos y así se quedó, quieto, impasible, mirándola, tratando de entender por qué de pronto ahora lloraba y se ponía así, se suponía que estaba enamorada de él y él le había dicho que quería conocerla ¿por qué reaccionaba de esa forma? ¿No debía haberse sentido contenta?

Después de unos pequeños sollozos, Sakura se apartó de él.

- Lo siento - dijo secándose las lágrimas.

- ¿Eso quieres decir que no quieres que salgamos como amigos?

- No. Como amigos no. Tú ya eres mi amigo y deberías conocerme como amiga, si quieres conocerme más deberás pedirme una cita para algo más. Piénsatelo, cuando lo hagas, te contestaré.

Y Sakura echó a andar con todo el orgullo que pudo. Por supuesto que estaba enamorada de Sasuke, por supuesto que deseaba salir con él, pero tenía que ser fuerte, no demostrarle que iba a ir corriendo tras él como un perrito faldero. Si le interesaba, que se esforzase él, ella ya lo había hecho demasiadas veces.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y la siguió, los sentimientos de las chicas son muy difíciles de comprender. Bueno, ya había dado el primer paso.

Ten-Ten acababa de hacer un pleno a los bolos, muy alegre chocaba las manos con Lee y se acercaba a la mesa que ocupaban a beber un poco, tenía bastante calor, cogió el cartón donde estaba escrita la lista de precios y comenzó a abanicarse.

- ¡Menuda paliza nos estás dando!

- Eso es porque no paráis de mirar a las chicas de al lado.

- ¿Qué chicas?

- Esas de al lado, están bien buenas ¿eh?

Kiba sonrió con gesto de niño travieso, era ese gesto de Kiba una de las cosas que más le gustaban, cada vez que veía poner esa sonrisilla de niño malo era capaz de conseguir lo que quisiese de ella, no podía resistirse.

Kiba y Ten-Ten eran muy amigos, se podía decir que eran casi más que amigos. Existía una gran complicidad entre ellos, era un amistad única, de ellos, tenían muchos más amigos pero entre ellos era otra cosa. Todo el mundo daba por hecho que Kiba y Ten-Ten terminarían juntos, todo el mundo suponía que Ten-Ten era de Kiba y Kiba de Ten-Ten, ellos siempre se reían de aquella ocurrencia, eran solo amigos, buenos amigos y punto pero es que todo el mundo sabía que aquella no era una amistad común y corriente, era como una regla no escrita entre el resto de sus conocidos, algo sobresabido… terminarían siendo novios, nadie dudaba de ese hecho y como a pareja solían tratarlos, si le proponían algo a Ten-Ten siempre contaban antes con Kiba y al revés… y ellos lejos de molestarse se divertían mucho con esa confusión.

Pero no, solo eran amigos, muy amigos y nada más. A Kiba le gustaba mucho estar con Ten-Ten y siempre que podía buscaba su compañía, era una chica alegre, simpática y activa, su conversación era agradable, compartía con ella muchos momentos, momentos simples, sin mucha complicación, y de vez en cuando charlas de amigos, hablaban de todo, de sus familias, de chicas y de chicos, tenían confianza el uno con el otro, le gustaba estar con ella y no solo por su físico, que también le agradaba bastante era porque era como su alma gemela… su amiga.

A Ten-Ten le gustaba estar con Kiba, se sentía muy a gusto a su lado. En realidad Ten-Ten era una chica amigable que simpatizaba con todo el mundo, pero Kiba era algo especial para ella, era como un perrillo fiel y cariñoso que sabía que nunca le iba a fallar y que siempre estaba allí cuando le necesitaba, además le gustaban sus ojos pícaros, su sonrisa de travieso y esa aptitud de niño malo que de vez en cuando tomaba… todo el mundo sabía que a Ten-Ten le gustaba Kiba, aunque se empeñara en negarlo.

Todo el mundo pensaba que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

- Ten-Ten, tengo entradas para el zoo ¿te parece que vayamos mañana?

- ¡Estupendo! ¿Quién más va a ir?

- Solo tengo dos entradas.

- ¡Pues que se las paguen ellos! ¡Que rabia! Sumire no puede ir aún tiene las vendas ¿Llamamos a Shino?

- No, mañana es el cumpleaños de uno de sus hermanos, no va a poder. Tampoco Hinata, creo que tiene que acompañar a su hermana a ese cumpleaños.

- ¿Y Naruto y Lee?

- ¿Se lo preguntamos?

Cualquiera podía haber pensado que no hacía falta invitar a más, pero ellos eran así, les gustaba compartir todo con sus amigos.

El hermano de Akane terminaba de comerse la hamburguesa que le habían prometido mientras jugaba con su muñeco y miraba a Chouji con algo de descaro.

- ¿Es tu novio? - preguntó.

- No, es solo un amigo, mío y de Akane.

- ¿Te gusta Ryuko?

- Esas cosas no se dicen Kenta.

- ¿Te gusta?

- A mi si ¿y a ti?

- ¡Mas que a ti! Luego cuando sea mayor yo y ella, entonces, yo trabajaré de policía y luego iré a mi casa y Ryuko hará la cena y yo seré el padre y seré policía.

- Este niño tiene la vida muy planeada.

Una simpática melodía comenzó a sonar.

- Es mi móvil - aseguró Chouji mientras lo sacaba - Que raro, es Akane… Hola Akane ¿Qué pasa?

- Chouji, mira no te asustes pero tenemos un pequeño problema.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Shikamaru tiene mucha fiebre, tiene las anginas muy inflamadas.

- ¿Cuánto es mucha fiebre?

- Mira, he conseguido bajársela un poco pero ha llegado a tener más de 40. Tenemos que avisar a un médico, a mí la fiebre alta me asusta bastante y esas anginas necesitan antibiótico.

- ¿Cómo está?

- Ahora mismo duerme, pero en cuanto se le pase el efecto de la pastilla le va a volver a subir. Chouji, ha estado delirando y todo.

- Vale, no te preocupes. Su familia tiene el mismo médico que la mía, voy a llamar a mi madre y le diré que le avise. Enseguida estamos contigo.

No tardó Chouji en devolver la llamada.

- Estate tranquila, mi madre ya está avisando al doctor.

- Dile a Ryuko que se ponga.

- Claro, toma Ryuko, quiere decirte algo.

- Dime.

- Ryuko, hazme un favor, llama a Jisei y pregúntale si puede quedarse con Kenta esta noche.

- ¿Por qué?

- Me voy a quedar aquí esta noche, no puedo dejarle solo, seguramente le vuelva a subir la fiebre.

- Pero Akane ¿Cómo te vas a quedar?

- No puedo dejarle solo, yo no soy así, yo se como atenderle y lo haré.

- ¿Pero sabes lo que dices?

- Ryuko, tenía más de 40 de fiebre ¿sabes lo que es eso? ¿Y si le sube a media noche? Está solo ¿Cómo va a cuidarse si no puede ni levantarse a penas?

- No claro ¿Pero tú sola?

- Yo me quedo con ella - dijo Chouji - ¿Por qué es eso de lo que habláis, no? Yo estaré con ella y la ayudaré.

- Bueno, voy a llamar a Jisei, luego te cuento.

Tal como había dicho, Ryuko llamaba a Jisei.

- ¿Jisei? Hola guapa ¿estáis ya en casa?

- Si, ya hemos llegado ¿y tú? ¿Qué tal tu nueva cita "no-cita"?

- ¡Que tonta eres! Oye es que nos tienes que hacer un favor a Akane y a mí, bueno más a Akane.

- Dalo por hecho ¿Qué os pasa?

- Verás es que Akane está en casa de Shikamaru.

- ¿Y que hace allí?

- Es que Shikamaru se ha acatarrado, ellos se quedaron viendo una película y Chouji y yo hemos llevado a Kenta al parque.

- O sea que los liasteis todo para dejarlos en su casa a solas… malvados.

- Que no, que Shikamaru no se encontraba bien y no quería salir y…

- Ya, ya, no me cuentes historias que ya nos conocemos.

- Bah, lo que tu digas, el caso es que Akane me ha llamado porque Shikamaru tiene mucha fiebre y dice que quiere pasar allí la noche.

- Ya. A ver que yo me entere: Shikamaru tiene la temperatura alta y Akane va a pasar la noche con él, todo muy normal… ¿Pero de que vas?

- Que no es eso, es que Shikamaru está solo, sus padres no están y tiene 40 de fiebre, la madre de Chouji va a avisar al médico y además Chouji también se va a quedar a cuidarlo. Ya sabes como es Akane, tiene que estar en el ajo de todo.

- Vale, vale, no te alteres que ya lo he comprendido ¿cómo crees que iba a pensar semejante burrada? ¿Qué quiere Akane? ¿Qué me quede con Kenta, a que sí? No hay problema, trae al enano o mejor ¿por qué no vienes tú también? Lo pasaremos bien, cotillearemos de Akane a sus espaldas porque el tema tiene miga ¿a que sí?

- Vale, ahora te veo.

Ryuko colgó, el hermano de Akane tiraba de ella. Chouji caminaba en silencio.

- No te preocupes Chouji, Akane es muy buena cuidando enfermos.

- No, no es eso. Es que me sabe mal que tenga que pasar allí la noche. A lo mejor la puedo convencer.

- Uy, no, si ha tomado una decisión ya no la bajas del burro. Además ya lo conoces, si no está allí, asegurándose de que las cosas se hacen como deben, no va a estar contenta.

- Es muy cabezota.

- Ya te digo, y manejanta. Todo lo tiene que hacer ella. Shikamaru estará bien, ya lo verás ¿Por qué no vamos primero a mi casa y les digo a mis padres que voy a pasar la noche con Jisei? Luego ya vas a casa de Shikamaru y te quedas a ayudarla.

Chouji estaba realmente intranquilo, quería saber exactamente que había pasado y sobretodo ayudar.

* * *

_Espero que ahora que se van a entremezclar más historias no llegue yo misma a hacerme un lío. Aún así sigue siendo complicado que sean todos a la vez, así que algunos tendrás que seguir esperando un poquito más._

_Espero que os haya gustado esta especie de introducción a Sakura, Kiba y Ten-Ten, solo recordar que uno hay parejas todavía establecidas y aunque haya puesto esa amistad "especial" entre Kiba y Ten-Ten no quiere decir que ya esté decidida, aún les tienen que pasar cosas y hay muchas cosas que les afectarán, ellos mismos y otras personas, ya se verá como evolucionan._

_Gracias por la lectura._


	25. Solo un poco de atención

_Espero que os guste este capítulo, en esta ocasión me he centrado más en Ino y en sus pensamientos. Ino no es egoísta, ni caprichosa, tiene sus "jaleos" mentales que la hacen estar algo confundida, quizás hay que conocerla bien para poder comprender como se siente._

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Solo un poco de atención**

Al final, entre unas cosas y otras se habían juntado para ir al zoo: Kiba, Ten-Ten, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, Ino, y Hinata, ya que Neji era quien iba a acompañar a Hanabi al cumpleaños del hermano de Shino.

Desde la conversación que Sakura había mantenido la tarde anterior con Sasuke, su mente no había tenido ni un descanso. Sus pensamientos iban y venían continuamente de Sasuke a Ino, de las palabras que Sasuke le había dicho a las que había oído de boca de Ino. Sakura se sentía muy agitada e incapaz de ordenar sus pensamientos. Por un lado no sabía que aptitud debía tomar con Sasuke, no sabía que entender exactamente, ella quería a Sasuke pero ¿debía ir corriendo tras sus palabras como un perrillo? ¿No debería hacerse valer un poco? A fin de cuentas ella era una persona y creía que como tal se merecía un poco de valoración, puede que estuviese loca por él pero no quería ser su sombra, quería ser alguien, quería ser Sakura.

Y luego estaba el problema de Ino, no podía apartar la vista, no podía hacer que no sabía nada, Ino era su amiga, siempre había estado a su lado, sabía que podía contar con ella ¿cómo la iba a abandonar? Claro que, dicen que no hay mayor ciego que aquel que no quiere ver y si ella no reconoce que estaba empezando a actuar de una forma "rara" no iba a poder ayudarla ¿Y que hacía? Si le decía algo lo mismo se enfadaba con ella.

No hacer nada, dejar que el tiempo trascurriese y ver lo que ocurría no parecía una solución aceptable.

Pero Sakura no era la única preocupada por una amiga. Ino también lo estaba por ella. En un intento de demostrarle a Ino que eran amigas, que confiaba en ella, quizás con la esperanza de que al ver Ino que ella le contaba algo importante, se atreviese también a contarle algún secreto, Sakura le contó a Ino toda la conversación que había mantenido con Sasuke, quizás así se crease un ambiente de confesiones entre ellas, para que alguien confíe en ti hay que confiar primero en ese alguien.

Ino se lo estaba imaginando, por alguna razón Sasuke querría pasear con Sakura, de mala gana escuchó todo lo que Sakura quiso contarle, era su amiga y se supone que las amigas se contaban todo, que te gusta contarle a tu amiga esas cosas emocionantes y compartir tu alegría con ella… pero es que ella no veía nada emocionante ¿Cómo iba a alegrarse por ella si presentía que algo no iba bien en esa historia? Ino la escuchó con paciencia, ella ya lo sabía, sabía que pasaba algo ¿de que iba Sasuke? ¿A que venía eso de querer saber sus sentimientos? Desde luego que no podía ser más egoísta.

Se encontraban frente a la zona de los monos. Todos reían, estaban muy atentos a cierto espectáculo que estaban dando los animalillos: había un mono que parecía ser el macho alfa del clan, tenía una aptitud altiva y parecía mirar a los demás con condescendencia, una mona se acercó a él y comenzó a llamar su atención, pero el mono no la hacía caso, no tardó en aparecer otra y después otra y él no hacía caso a ninguna, se levantó orgulloso y cambió de sitio, una de la monitas le siguió y él continuaba ignorándola, es más, llegó un momento en que incluso la apartó de su lado con un manotazo.

- No se a quien me recuerda ese mono - dijo con cierto soniquete Kiba.

- Calla y no seas malo - le recriminó Ten-Ten.

- Es que me resulta familiar ¿a ti no Naruto? ¡Mira como espanta a las monas que van detrás de él!

- ¡Es como Sasuke! - gritó de improviso Naruto - ¡vaya que si!

Todos reían, incluso Sai esbozaba aquella enigmática sonrisa habitual en él.

De improviso algo llamó la atención de aquel altivo mono: una pequeña mona, sucia y desgarbada que se balanceaba sin hacer mucho caso al alboroto que las demás habían organizado en torno al "jefe", no era la única que le ignoraba, pero sí la única que llamó su atención. El mono se acercó a ella, la monita le miró y se alejó. Esto pareció mosquear bastante al macho alfa que golpeó con fuerza el suelo y gritó. Todos los monos guardaron unos instantes de silencio para, dejar paso a un gran revuelo de gritos y saltos de un lado para otro, mientras la monilla intentaba huir de su ahora colérico líder.

Hubo bastantes comentarios, algunas risas y bromas sobre lo que estaba pasando en aquel recinto, pero Naruto permaneció en silencio mirando con ojos muy abiertos lo que sucedía, Sasuke, a su lado, había girado su mirada hacia el suelo.

- ¿De veras crees que soy como ese mono? - le preguntó en voz baja a Naruto.

Naruto seguía con sus azules ojos clavados en aquel alboroto.

Sasuke se apartó de su lado, siendo sustituido casi de inmediato por Kiba.

- Te has quedado muy serio Naruto. Y ahora dime ¿sigues preocupándote por la mona que ha sido ignorada?

- ¡Vamos, chicos! - gritó Ten-Ten - ¡No os quedéis atrás!

Todos reanudaban su paseo salvo Kiba y Naruto que seguían mirando a los monos.

- Sasuke no es un mono, él nunca haría algo así.

- No, no digo que haga eso pero fastidiar si puede fastidiar.

- ¿Por qué desconfiáis tanto de él? ¿Por qué seguís sin creerle?

- Porque estamos hablando del mismo Sasuke que hizo que te dieran una paliza, quizás tú has olvidado lo que pasó pero yo recuerdo muy bien mi encontronazo con Sakon y Ukon, todo para que volviera y él actuó como si no le importase nada.

- El estaba muy confundido pero ha demostrado lo que ha cambiado.

- Y nosotros le estamos volviendo a ofrecer nuestra amistad y confianza… espero que no la traicione. Venga, vamos con los demás.

Naruto sabía perfectamente que aún quedaban muchas suspicacias, en general todos parecía haber aceptado la vuelta de Sasuke, eran amables con él y tolerantes, pero claro, hay cosas más difíciles de olvidar que otras, es algo que solo el tiempo puede solucionar.

La hora de la comida fue muy entretenida, Sakura, Ino y Hinata se habían empeñado en preparar comida para todo el mundo, eso era algo que Ten-Ten no llegaba a comprender, esa manía de que las chicas tenían que preparar la comida para los chicos, como si los chicos fuesen seres inútiles incapaces de nada, siempre tenían que se ellas… lo que pasaba, a juicio de Ten-Ten, era que los chicos eran unos vagos y unos aprovechados, allí estaban, por supuesto Sasuke sabía que Sakura iba a prepararla, Naruto esperaba que Sakura le invitase a compartir su almuerzo, además Hinata había hecho con mucho amor comida para él, Sai no, él se había preparado una ordenada tartera y Kiba… bueno, él con unos bocadillos preparados deprisa y corriendo tenía bastante… lo que a Ten-Ten ponía nerviosa era la actitud de las chicas, estamos en pleno siglo XXI ¿por qué tenían que ser tan… complacientes?

Todos reían y comentaban cosas sin mucho sentido. Extrañamente Ino parecía algo ausente de la conversación. No se encontraba demasiado animada, había preparado la comida y le gustaba ver como era halagada y apreciadas sus dotes culinarias, pero solo el pensar en la cantidad de calorías innecesarias que se veían por allí la hacían sentirse muy incómoda. Sakura la observaba disimuladamente e insistía en que probase lo que ella había cocinado. Ino resopló, tendría que comer algo si no al final la pesada de Sakura terminaría ofendida, esa noche le iba a tocar hacer un extra en la bicicleta estática que tenía en su casa.

Pero no era lo único que tenía inquieta a Ino. Miraba a Sakura y la veía radiante y luego miraba a Sasuke y no veía cambio en él, seguía igual que siempre, con su misma actitud, actitud que si bien a Ino antes le resultaba muy "cool" ahora le molestaba.

Dirigió su mirada a Sai, siempre le gustó, quizás porque le recordaba a Sasuke. Ella siempre había intentado llamar la atención de Sasuke, pero reconocía que no estaba enamorada de él, era más querer llamar la atención, querer demostrar que podía hacer que se fijase en ella, competir con Sakura, ambas eran muy competitivas la una con la otra e Ino no podía permitir que Sakura la aventajase en nada y ahora parecía que ya la había vencido ¿le daba rabia? No, en realidad le daba igual, la sensación de que algo iba mal era más fuerte que sus deseos de vencerla.

Sai era un chico algo extraño, siempre medía con mucho cuidado lo que decía pero a veces, intentando ser franco y amigable resultaba ser demasiado sincero. A Ino le gustaba, era algo soso pero le gustaba, incluso en un par de ocasiones habían llegado a tener algo parecido a una cita. Quizás Sai era precisamente lo que necesitaba Ino, un poco de atención, a lo mejor lo único que le pasaba era que no soportaba que Sakura la superase y por eso sospechaba de Sasuke. Si, a lo mejor solo era eso. Ella necesitaba que alguien la hiciese caso, necesitaba sentir que era "algo" para alguien, nadie podía entenderla, era esa necesidad de sentirse querida y aceptada la que la estaba comiendo por dentro, la que la llevaba a enfocar toda esa necesidad en ella misma, en verse y sentirse perfecta por fuera como si al hacerlo también fuese a sentirse perfecta por dentro.

Quizás la respuesta a ese desasosiego interior estaba simplemente en conseguir que algún chico la hiciese caso, sentirse importante para alguien pero ¿Quién? No tenía ganas de andar buscando por ahí, ir a la caza de algún extraño, ni de intentar conocer a alguno de sus admiradores del instituto. Shikamaru no era una opción a tener en cuenta, era su amigo y ya había intentado salir con él y era algo inútil, por más que lo intentaba siempre terminaba viéndole como a un amigo, para pasar un rato en el que ambos estaban aburridos estaba bien pero tenerlo como pareja resultaba algo pesado. Tampoco podía contar con Chouji, aunque era muy buen chico no se adaptaba exactamente a lo que ella esperaba. Gaara… muy inaccesible, Lee… le gustaba Sakura, Shino… extraño, Kankuro… a lo mejor resultaba demasiado lanzado, Naruto, otro que estaba loco por Sakura, además a Hinata le gustaba Naruto y tampoco quería molestarla, Neji… muy serio. Estaba visto que el mejor era Sai, Sai era guapo… Estaba decidida cuando algo le llamó la atención, algo al lado de Sai, algo que se le había pasado por alto, que siempre estaba allí y nunca había mirado bien: Kiba.

Kiba reía alegremente bromeando con Naruto sobre cualquier tontería ajeno al interés que acababa de despertar en Ino. De pronto sus ojos se habían dirigido hacia ese chico que no paraba de moverse y le encontró muy atractivo ¿Desde cuando Kiba le parecía tan atractivo? Le conocía desde hace mucho tiempo y nunca se había dado cuenta ¿por qué nunca se había dado cuenta? ¿Sería porque no parecía tomarse nada en serio? ¿Por sus continuas bromas y gamberradas? ¿Sería porque estaba cegada por Sasuke y su perfección en todo? Kiba era algo mal hablado, bastante brusco, no prestaba atención pero Kiba… Kiba era muy guapo. Su pelo alborotado, sus ojos, la expresión de su boca, le daban un aspecto salvaje y muy sexy, además que el resto de su cuerpo se veía pero que muy bien ¿Cómo había dejado ella pasar semejante pastelito? Kiba tenía algo especial, atrayente, era como si las hormonas estuviesen escapando de su cuerpo, como si le sobrasen y fuera esparciéndolas. Ino sintió un escalofría la pensar como sería besar a un chico que se veía tan apasionado.

Kiba en esos momentos se ponía en pie.

- Es la hora de comer de los lobos ¿querías venir a verlo?

- Ver de comer a unos depredadores no es muy bonito - repuso Sakura.

- Va, Kiba, descansa un rato, ahora iremos todos - se quejó Naruto.

- Bueno, yo voy, si alguien quiere venir, que me siga.

- Yo voy - dijo Ten-Ten - Me apetece ver a los lobeznos ¿Habrá lobeznos, no?

- Seguro… venga, vamos.

Kiba y Ten-Ten se alejaron charlando animadamente.

- Vaya dos - comentó Sakura - algún día deberían decidirse.

- Perdona pero ¿a qué? - preguntó Sai.

- ¿A que va a ser, dattebayo? A salir juntos, total ya es casi como si fueran pareja.

- ¿No te habías dado cuenta? - rió Sakura - Apuesto a que estos terminan juntos.

- Pensé que eran muy buenos amigos.

- Si, demasiado buenos amigos - bromeó ahora la chica.

- Si Ten-Ten no intenta nada con él - habló Ino - Será porque no le interesa.

- Vamos Ino pero si se les ve a la legua, son perfectos - continuaba Sakura.

- Lo serán pero si Ten-Ten no hace nada por algo será. Yo creo que solo le ve como a un amigo y Kiba lo mismo, cuando te gusta una chica no actúas de esa forma.

- ¿Cómo debes actuar cuando te gusta una chica? - volvió a preguntar intrigado Sai, eso era algo que a él le interesaba mucho ¿cómo había que actuar cuando una chica te interesaba?

Kiba miraba entusiasmado como la manada de lobos comía, parecía estar captando con todos sus sentidos aquel momento, grabándolo en su mente para no perderse ni un detalle.

- Veo, veo - dijo de pronto Ten-Ten.

Kiba la miró sonriendo, aquel era un curioso juego que tenían entre ambos, cuando querían decirse algo que no parecía venir a cuento y no sabían como.

- ¿Qué ves?

- Al chico que más está disfrutando de este día.

Kiba volvió a sonreír abiertamente.

- Veo, veo - dijo a su vez.

- ¿Qué ves?

- A la mejor compañía que podía tener en este día.

Los dos echaron a reír. Siempre estaban muy a gusto el uno con el otro, tenían esa extraña confianza en la que podían decirse cualquier cosa, esa confianza que hacía que te sintieses cómodo al estar en compañía de un amigo.

A Kiba le gustaba ver reír a Ten-Ten, tenía una risa alegre y hasta un poco cantarina

Le gustaba mucho compartir esos momentos con ella, hablar o simplemente disfrutar de la compañía del otro, eso era lo que le gustaba de Ten-Ten, era un chica sencilla con gustos sencillos que disfrutaba de cosas sencillas, con la que se entendía perfectamente, le gustaba compartir esas cosas sencillas con ella, charlar, reír, jugar… cosas sencillas.

- ¿Qué tal con Neji? - preguntó de improviso Kiba.

- Bien, no veo porqué iba a ir algo mal, somos amigos.

- Por ahí se dice que te gusta.

- Claro que me gusta, es muy guapo pero no estoy enamoraba de él.

- Sabes que si puedo ayudarte en algo, lo haré.

- Eso ya está superado, somos amigos y punto. Fue una estupidez de niña pequeña.

El resto de sus amigos se reunían con ellos. Ino era la única que estaba más rezagada, parecía muy distraída hablando por el móvil. Cuando terminó su conversación se dirigió con gesto importante a sus amigos.

- Chicos, me tengo que ir - declaró.

- ¿Ya? ¡Pero si es muy pronto, dattebayo!

- Es que me ha llamado Chouji, necesita mi ayuda. Por lo visto Shikamaru se encuentra bastante mal y sus padres no están. El le ha estado cuidando toda la noche y está cansado, me ha pedido si puedo ir a echarle un mano.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Shika? - preguntó alarmado Naruto.

- Parece que el otro día se empapó y ahora tiene bastante fiebre y el médico ha dicho que no se quede solo, está mareado, vomitando, en fin, que voy a ver si ayudo a Chouji que debe estar agotado.

- ¿Chouji ha estado cuidándole toda la noche? - se asombró Sakura.

- ¿Y cómo no ha avisado a nadie? - añadió Ten-Ten.

- Por lo visto ha estado ayudándole Akane, pero claro, se tiene que ir y él solo se apura un poco.

- ¿Y si vamos todos? - propuso Naruto - Le animaremos.

- No creo que sea buena idea, Naruto - contestó Sakura - Seguro que no tiene ganas de nada.

- Te acompaño - dijo Sasuke - Por lo menos hasta su casa.

- No hace falta, gracias Sasuke pero puedo ir sola perfectamente.

- No es ninguna molestia. Te acompaño.

- No - se apresuró a decir Naruto - Iré yo, tú quédate y cuida de Sakura.

- ¿Tu eres tonto, Naruto? - gritó ésta - ¿Es que necesito yo que me cuiden?

Kiba observó a Hinata mirar algo apurada a Naruto, parecía querer decir algo y no atreverse. Suspiró.

- Iré yo - dijo - Total, vivo cerca de Shikamaru, me queda de paso.

- ¡Qué no hace falta que me acompañe nadie!

Sai miraba a cada uno de sus compañeros. Aquella situación se le antojaba algo absurda, no entendía ese afán por acompañar a la chica, quizás era para que no se sintiese sola.

- Dejarlo - habló al fin - Yo voy contigo Ino. Tengo que irme de todas formas dentro de un rato, tengo algo que hacer.

Bueno, pensó Ino, al fin y al cabo Sai era su primera opción.

- Está bien, Sai me acompañará, si no te molesta, claro.

- Por supuesto.

Naruto miraba a Sasuke, seguro que se había ofrecido a acompañar a Ino solo para ver se veía a Akane.

Shikamaru miraba a través de la ventana, estaba algo entumecido por pasar tantas horas tumbado y sin moverse, él era un perezoso pero aquello ya era demasiado. Acababa de ver salir de su habitación a Akane y sabía que la había ofendido, no sabía como pero sabía que la había molestado, algo habría dicho, Akane no era una chica difícil de enfadar y tampoco entendía porqué se empeñaba tanto en cuidar de él, si le odiaba. Volvió a sentirse mareado y decidió regresar a la cama. Empezaba a tener ese frío de nuevo. Cerró los ojos. Su gatita entró en la habitación, se subió a la cama y se hizo un ovillo a su lado.

No sabía decir cuanto tiempo pasó cuando volvió a oír el timbre de la puerta. Minutos después sintió que alguien entraba en la habitación, sería Akane, pensó y abrió los ojos. No, no era Akane.

- ¿Shino?

- Me han dicho que estás algo fastidiado.

Si, allí estaba, de pié, era Shino, mirándole, se suponía, a través de sus cristales oscuros, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos y el cuello de la cazadora levantado, como siempre. Shikamaru se sentó en la cama apoyándose contra el cabecero.

- No, no te molestes, ya me voy, solo quería saludarte.

Shikamaru estaba mareado y ahora, por contra, sentía bastante calor.

- Ya estoy mejor, gracias.

- Supongo que mañana no te veré. Bueno, cuídate.

Y le vio marcharse ¿Ese había sido Shino, no? ¿O lo había soñado? Volvió a tumbarse y cerrar los ojos.

- Pobrecillo - decía Ino acercándose a él y observando aquel sueño tan agitado que tenía - Tenías que haberme llamado antes. Bueno, ya me ocupo yo de todo.

- No quería estropearte el domingo - decía Chouji.

- ¡Mira que llegas a ser tonto! ¿Y tú que haces aquí, Ryuko?

- Ah pues, estaba sola y he dicho voy a ver si Chouji necesita ayuda.

- Esto está muy bien. Anda, vosotros bajad abajo, si os necesito os llamaré ¡Baja de ahí, gato!

Dio un manotazo a la gata que se fue de allí bufando. Shikamaru se sobresaltó y aún dormido se incorporó repentinamente.

- Chhist, Chhist - dijo Ino sentándose en la cama y atrayéndole hacia su regazo - Tranquilo, yo estoy aquí.

Chouji la miraba con una extraña mueca en la boca. Ryuko frunció el ceño.

- Vamos Ryuko, vamos a preparar algo de merienda.

- A mi no me subas nada, la merienda engorda muchísimo.

- Es para él, no ha comido nada, todo lo ha vomitado.

Nada más salir de la habitación, Ryuko se cruzó de brazos.

- No es por criticar - habló en voz baja mientras bajaban las escaleras - Pero "tu amiga" es una descarada.

- Mujer, nos conocemos de toda la vida y ya sabes, el roce hace el cariño.

- Ya pues… me da rabia ¿eso también lo hace contigo?

- Quien sabe, Ino es impredecible.

- ¿Y sabes por qué Akane ha querido marcharse?

- Sé lo mismo que tú, de pronto dijo que llamase a Ino o a Temari, luego te llamó a ti, vinisteis Shino y tú, tú te quedaste y ella se fue con él.

- Bueno, me llamó, estábamos en el cumpleaños de un hermano de Shino y dijo que quería recoger a su hermano, pero no sé ¿no la notaste rara?

- Pues si, estaba muy callada y seria pero supongo que será por el cansancio, no ha dormido casi nada en toda la noche.

- ¿Tan mal ha estado?

- El médico dijo que si no nos podíamos ocupar de él le ingresaría en su clínica, y ya sabes como es Akane, se lo tomó muy en serio.

Shikamaru parecía más tranquilo. Ino le acariciaba la cabeza.

- Mira que sois críos - decía.

Shikamaru murmuró algo. Ino se acercó todo lo que pudo.

- Te… quiero - le parecía a Ino que mascullaba, bien podía haber sido cualquier otra cosa, pero era mas bonito pensar que era eso.

- Ya lo sé tonto, ya lo sé.

Como si hubieran pulsado un botón dentro de él aquella voz le hizo despertarse de golpe y bruscamente te incorporó. Parecía algo confuso y necesitó unos segundos para darse cuenta de quien era la persona que había a su lado.

- ¿Ino? Pero ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?

- Tranquilo, no pasa nada, todo está bien, Chouji me ha llamado.

- Pero ¿Dónde… dónde está… Chouji?

- Está abajo, descansando un poco, además Ryuko ha venido a verle.

¿Ryuko? ¿Ino? Shikamaru no comprendía nada ¿Qué hacía en las piernas de Ino?

Todo esto era algo muy problemático ¿Es que cada vez que se despertaba había alguien distinto en su habitación?

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

_No creáis que me he olvidado de Temari y sus dudas, que no._

_Espero que os haya al menos entretenido. Muchas gracias por leer._


	26. Sucedió sin darnos cuenta

_**Nota informativa**_

_Como se habrán dado cuenta las personas que siguen esta historia (pocas, pero las hay) hace bastante tiempo que no he actualizado. Esto se ha debido principalmente a problemas personales que, supongo, a nadie importarán mucho. El caso es que debido a nuevas situaciones, carezco del tiempo suficiente para dedicarle a la historia._

_Sea como sea esta historia comenzó siendo un proyecto personal, simplemente quería contar las historias de unos chicos y como se iban entremezclando. Cree mis personajes basándome en un montón de personajes de anime y manga ya creados y los amoldé. En principio era (y aún es) una historia original que alguien me propuso adaptara a "Naruto", ya que, yo soy seguidora de tal serie, y crear una historia algo "distinta" a lo que habitualmente se suele encontrar_

_Adaptar a la mayoría de mis personajes en personajes de Naruto fue relativamente fácil, el problema vino cuando tenía más personajes femeninos de los que la serie me proporcionaba y esto, después de muchas consideraciones, me llevó a mantener algunos como OCs. Decidir que personajes serían los OC fue mucho más difícil de lo que parecía, al final, decidí que ninguna de las chicas de "Naruto" se adaptaba a Jisei, Sumire o Ryuko y menos aún a Akane, así que los mantuve como tal, pensé que las tres primeras podrían prácticamente llegar a pasar desapercibidas si sus historias las espaciaba y contaba poco a poco y en cuanto a Akane, creí que era la mejor opción, a fin de cuentas es un personaje contradictorio, cabezota y rencoroso, difícil de comprender y quizás a veces exasperante, así que, que fuera un OC en lugar de un personaje de "Naruto" quien se ganase las antipatías no me pareció muy mal._

_Y comencé la historia, el problema fue que quise modificarla, no era una historia convencional con las clásicas parejas a las que estamos acostumbrados y poco a poco yo quería ir modificándola. Los cambios al principio eran pequeños pero llegó el momento que decidí quitar el protagonismo a Akane y esto me llevó a cambiar radicalmente la trama de la historia ¿Que supone esto? Pues que, a parte de mi historia original, estaba escribiendo otra, ya no era cambiar los nombres o algunos diálogos o reacciones, no, era cambiarlo todo... y esto lleva tiempo, un tiempo que, desgraciadamente no puedo dedicarle._

_Mi primera reacción fue avisar de que suprimía la historia, era mejor dejarla para cuando tuviese ese tiempo, no me gusta dejar a la gente (aunque sean pocos) colgados así sin más. El problema ha surgido cuando, justo cuando iba a hacerlo me encontré que tenía unos cuantos mensajes privados preocupados por que no continuaba y reiterando que querían que lo hiciese y lo peor, un precioso comentario de un nuevo lector... y habiendo aunque solo sea una persona que la siga, no soy capaz de suprimirla._

_Ahora bien, como no tengo tiempo de andar planeando una nueva trama (yo ya tengo escritos muchos capítulos del original) lo único que se me ocurre es continuar con mi historia original, tal y como ya está escrita, dedicándosela a esas personas que aseguran que les gusta y que la consideran "distinta". Eso si, tengo que comunicar que, a partir de aquí, sintiéndolo mucho, Akane vuelve a ser protagonista, **ahora ya no voy a ocultar a los OCs, si no os gustan, por favor, no sigáis leyendo**__, yo no me voy a molestar, es más, en cuanto vea que nadie la sigue, la suprimiré sin pena ninguna._

_Así que, a partir de este momento, la historia principal queda convertida en un __**SasukexOCxShikamaru**__, por supuesto el resto de las historias permanecen igual, quizás siga su orden y no me preocupe tanto por adelantarlas, ya que lo único que consigo en apelotonarlas. Que el OC se quede con uno o con ninguno eso aún no está decidido, que Sasuke se quede con ella, Sakura o Karin, tampoco y tampoco por quien se decantará Shikamaru, pero de momento la historia gira alrededor de sus relaciones... estáis advertidos... si no os gusta, por favor, es muy simple, sencillamente no leáis. No es que yo quiera que Akane le quite le protagonismo a otros personajes, es que, simplemente la historia es así._

_El que quiera dar una oportunidad a una historia en la que los personajes son eso... personajes, como actores interpretando un papel, a una historia distinta, que no quiere ofender a Naruto, ni imponer lo que considero que debe ser, estáis invitados a continuar leyendo._

_No veáis solo una historia alternativa de Naruto, ver simplemente una historia con sus personajes._

_Y ya no os molesto más, aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, espero que quien se decida a leerlo lo disfrute._

* * *

**Sucedió sin darnos cuenta**

Shino estaba sentado en un comedero del parque donde estaban celebrando el cumpleaños de uno de sus hermanos. Neji estaba a su lado, había ido para llevar a su prima Hanabi, hermana de Hinata. Los dos permanecían en silencio, ambos eran chicos de pocas palabras, solo miraban como los niños jugaban. Ryuko y Jisei también participaban en los juegos que los monitores proponían y habían dejado sus bolsos encima del comedero al cuidado de Shino.

Un niño rubio, de unos 12 años, al que acompañaba otro de la misma edad que parecía una copia de Shino, se acercaron a él.

- ¿Y mi hermana? - preguntó el chico rubio.

- Ya te lo hemos dicho, está haciendo un trabajo.

- Pues debería estar cuidando de su hermano pequeño.

- Y tú deberías meterte en tus cosas, Yusuke.

- ¿Está con el Nara, verdad? - preguntó el hermano de Shino.

Shino no contestó, parecía mirarle con bastante seriedad.

- ¿Cómo la dejas a solas con ese? - continuó su hermano.

- No me gusta ese Nara, no me gusta nada - recalcó en niño rubio.

- Iros a jugar y dejarme en paz.

Neji le miró y esbozó una sonrisa.

- Son insistentes - comentó.

- Son unos pesados.

Hotaru Aburame era tan extraño y misterioso como su hermano, incluso físicamente se parecían como dos gotas de agua. También usaba gafas ligeramente teñidas que no dejaban ver sus ojos con claridad y, como su hermano, tenía el mismo gusto por los insectos. También era bastante inexpresivo, eso si, algo más comunicativo. Otra cosa que curiosamente le asemejaba a su hermano era que ambos tenían una gran amistad con un Kumoyuki. Yusuke Kumoyuki era su mejor amigo, ambos eran inseparables, tanto era así que hasta habían planeado que sus hermanos se casasen para ser familia, claro que antes tendrían que convencerlos. También estaba otro de los hermanos de Akane, Takato, aunque Yusuke y él solo eran hermanos de padre y a pesar de lo mal que parecían llevarse sus madres, ellos se entendían perfectamente; la impetuosidad de uno era compensada por la sensatez del otro y la excesiva sensatez de Takato por las locuras de Yusuke. También formaban parte de su pandilla de amigos, Masaru Kaguya, primo de Kimimaro Kaguya, un chico de 2-1, serio, callado y algo enfermizo que mantenía una gran amistad con Jisei, aunque ahora se les había prohibido relacionarse; Hanabi, prima de Neji y hermana de Hinata y por último Sumomo, una niña encantadora y entusiasta como su hermano Rock Lee. Era lo que Akane venía a llamar "el club de los hermanos pequeños" o como ellos mismos se autodenominaban "los bellotas". Un curioso grupo que ideaban las cosas más extrañas, sobretodo cuando se proponían algo y ahora se había propuesto que Shino y Akane tenían que casarse.

- ¿No te dan miedo? - preguntó Neji al verlos cuchichear entre ellos y reírse.

- Mucho.

Un móvil comenzó a sonar desde uno de los bolsos, Shino miró a Ryuko y Jisei muy ocupadas en participar en una especie de show de magia y sin inmutarse cogió el bolso, lo abrió y comenzó a rebuscar. El móvil dejó de sonar.

- Tarde, Aburame.

- Es increíble la que cosas que pueden guardar las chicas.

Otro móvil empezó también a sonar, justo desde el otro bolso.

- Apuesto a que es Akane - dijo con paciencia Shino mientras ahora abría el otro bolso, esta vez si encontró el teléfono - Hola Akane

- ¿Shino? ¿Eres tú? - dijo desde el otro lado Akane. ¿Todo bien por allí?

- Todo bien, Kenta se lo está pasado genial ¿y vosotros?

- Shino yo… ¿Podrías decirme donde estáis?

- En la pradera, en la zona de los comederos.

- Vale yo… voy para allá.

- ¿Shikamaru ya está bien?

- No creo que me necesite más. Dices que en los comederos ¿no?

- Akane ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada… es que… ya no hago falta… estoy cansada… quiero irme a mi casa.

- Voy a buscarte.

- No hace falta, recojo mis cosas y salgo para allá.

- He dicho que voy a buscarte. Espérame, no tardaré en llegar.

No la dejó contestar, cerró la tapa que hacía que el teléfono cortara la comunicación y se levantó.

- Tengo que marcharme.

- ¿Le sucede algo a Kumoyuki?

- No… pero se pierde con facilidad. Voy a recogerla.

Shino cogió el bolso, metió el móvil y con él en la mano se acercó a donde estaban Jisei y Ryuko.

- Ryuko - dijo dándole el bolso - Nos vamos.

Ryuko y Jisei la miraron sin mucho asombro, ya estaban acostumbradas a las extrañas reacciones de su amigo.

- ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó Jisei.

- Voy a recoger a Akane, si vienes Ryuko podrás pasar un rato con Chouji y hacerle compañía.

Así era Shino, hacía sus propios planes, él solo había pensado que a Ryuko le gustaría ir a ver a Chouji, él lo había decidido y casi parecía obligarla a ir.

- Ya que vas - dijo Jisei - No vuelvas, quédate con él.

- ¿Me estáis echando?

- Pobre, no va a quedarse solo.

- ¿Y si han venido ya los padres de Shikamaru?

- Akane no ha dicho nada, pero si han venido sus padres que Chouji te acompañe a casa.

Parecía hasta lógico.

- ¿Qué pasa Shino? - volvió a preguntar Jisei esta vez bastante más seria - Vamos, a mi no me puedes engañar.

- Akane está algo nerviosa, tengo que ir a por ella cuanto antes y traerla.

- ¿Otra discusión de esas tremendas? - inquirió Ryuko.

Neji observaba a todo el mundo, parecía atento a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero no era así. Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos y sus recuerdos, últimamente no hacían más que rondarle.

Había visto a Shino responder de aquella forma seria y decidida, algo le había pasado a Kumoyuki, quizás era una tontería pero Shino había reaccionado sin pensárselo y acudía en su busca. Así eran los amigos de verdad, no le hace falta explicaciones para acudir a ayudar.

Se preguntaba si él podría tener alguna vez ese tipo de amistad.

Acudía una vez al mes a unos grupos de terapia como parte de la ayuda psicológica que, debido al rencor que sentía por haber perdido a sus padres en un accidente, guardaba dentro de él ¿por qué habían tenido que morir sus padres? ¿Por qué no murieron sus tíos? ¿Por qué le dejaron solo en aquella familia que no era su familia? ¿Por qué el no tenía familia y tenía que vivir viendo que otros tenían lo que él tanto deseaba?

En esos grupos de terapia aprendió muchas cosas, descubrió que el mundo no tenía culpa de cómo él se sentía, a calmar ese rencor y a conocer a Temari y sus hermanos.

Poco a poco entre ellos comenzó una agradable relación, una amistad basada en el continuo apoyo que se ofrecían, en escucharse y comprenderse. Pero él siempre se plateaba si esa amistad era recíproca y ahora además quería saber que sentía ella exactamente.

Todo esas cuestiones comenzaron a rondarle aproximadamente hacía medio mes.

_Salían de su cita mensual con la psicóloga. El, Gaara, Kankuro y Temari, aquel día su prima Hinata no había podido acudir. Caminaban, como era habitual en ellos, en silencio, él al lado de Temari se habían adelantado bastante. Fue en ese momento cuando, animado como estaba después de la terapia, decidió que tenía que hablar con ella._

_- Temari, yo querría hacerte una pregunta… personal ¿puedo?_

_- Poder puedes, que yo te conteste será otra cosa - bromeó la chica._

_- ¿Tú y Shikamaru…? Quiero decir que si vosotros… que…_

_Neji no era bueno para hablar y menos si se trataba de temas personales, pero debía decirlo, tenía que hacerlo, llevaba meses observando a Temari en silencio y, como inteligente que era, se daba cuenta de que así nunca conseguiría nada; no es que tuviese miedo al rechazo, no, era algo que sabía que podía pasar y los aceptaba, lo que realmente le angustiaba era la idea de hablar de sus sentimientos, parecía que al hacerlo se iba a mostrar frágil o débil y eso, desde que murieron sus padres no había demostrado a nadie sus debilidades._

_Sabiendo lo serio y formal que era Neji, Temari intentaba mantenerse impasible aunque la cara del chico, totalmente tensa, le hacía mucha gracia, eso sin contar con un ligero color rosado que tildaban sus blancas mejillas._

_A Neji le gustaba Temari y no se trataba solo de su físico, no, no se trataba de que le pareciese una chica perfecta, de que se perdiese mirándola cuando andaba, no, porque él tenía controladas todas esas hormonas que a sus casi 18 años se empeñaban en demostrar que estaban ahí. No, él era un chico recto y sabía auto controlarse. Lo que le gustaba de Temari era su carácter tranquilo, su auto confianza, la seguridad con que se enfrentaba a cualquier situación, no era una cría chillona, ni histérica, siempre parecía en calma, aún cuando discutía con Ino ella parecía controlar sus acciones. Claro que Neji no era un buen juez, él nunca le vería un fallo a Temari, ni aún cuando gritase y se enzarzara en absurdas discusiones con Ino._

_A Temari le gustaba Neji, y aunque le gustaba su forma de ser, tranquilo y silencioso, aunque le gustaba su inteligencia y el esfuerzo que ponía en todo, a ella lo que más le gustaba era… era su físico ¿para qué lo iba a negar? A ella Neji le parecía guapísimo, más guapo que algunas chicas, le gustaban sus ojos grises, sus labios, su pelo castaño, lo bien que le quedaba la ropa aunque vislumbraba que sin ella estaría aún mejor… ¡que demonios!_

_Pensó que estaba algo cansada de acudir siempre a la llamada de Itachi, de sentirse presa de esa atracción, que la estaba agobiando y anulando como persona y que quizás necesitaba un cambio en su vida, quizás debía ponerle las cosas fáciles a Neji y dejar de actuar como la niña buena que no era._

_- ¿Quieres saber si seguimos liados? - preguntó con una naturalidad asombrosa._

_- Bueno yo, no quería incomodarte._

_- Puedes preguntarlo, todo el mundo lo hace. Shikamaru y yo somos amigos, nos entendemos, nos llevamos bien, él suele dar buenos consejos, se le da bien escuchar._

_- Pero vosotros estuvisteis saliendo ¿no?_

_- No se puede decir que fuéramos novios, simplemente pasó, él estaba allí, yo estaba allí… no hay mucho que contar._

_- Pero tuvisteis una relación ¿no?_

_- ¿Sabes lo que el diría? Que todo fue muy complicado. ¿Tú nunca te has sentido atraído por una persona sin motivo justificado? Quiero decir, que no sabes por qué un día amaneces con curiosidad por esa persona, incluso algo de morbo, pero no te gusta, no estás enamorado, solo es como una curiosidad malsana, algo que no se te quita de la cabeza y que sabes que no se te va a quitar hasta que lo pruebes ¿nunca te ha pasado?_

_- No, no recuerdo esa sensación._

_- Pues a mí si y esas cosas hay que atajarlas de raíz o se convierten en una obsesión._

_- ¿Y eso te pasó con Shikamaru?_

_- Si. Pasábamos muchos tiempos juntos, estábamos juntos en el proyecto de ciencias que presentamos para el concurso aquel. Una noche soñé con él y me desperté como… atontada. Necesitaba saber que me pasaba y sobretodo necesitaba controlar aquello Pasé dos días horribles, no paraba de observarle, te puedo decir que empecé a sentir como celos, por decirlo de alguna forma, de cualquier chica o chico que se le acercaba y eso me enfadaba conmigo misma ¡Si era un crío, por dios! Así que al tercer día decidí cortar por lo sano y le dije "el sábado vas a salir conmigo", así, a lo bruto, ese fue un gran error, que no se lo pedí, se lo exigí y así no se hacen las cosas._

_- ¿Y él que dijo?_

_- Nada. Debí haberle preguntado pero como soy así no le dí ninguna opción._

_- Eso sería porque tú le gustabas, si no, habría sabido como negarse._

_- Pues no se, creo que se quedó demasiado confundido. Bueno, ahora ya no importa. El caso es que yo quería saber porqué me sentía así y ahora que lo pienso, supongo que a ti te dará igual, estarás pensando que porque te cuento esto._

_- No, si me interesa. Quiero decir que tus cosas me interesan… que me interesas tú._

_- ¿Te intereso tanto como para aguantar mis tonterías?_

_- Creo que tu vida no es ninguna tontería._

_- ¿Y no te importaría saber si me he enrollado con él, como dicen por ahí?_

_- A mi me da igual. Tu pasado me da igual. Yo no soy de esos que quieren ser el "primer chico" en la vida de una chica, si acaso aspiraría a ser "el último". No tienes porqué contarme nada, eres una chica muy guapa, los chicos te miran continuamente, tienes una mente liberal, haces lo que te apetece, cuando te apetece y eso me gusta de ti y tienes 18 años, ya no estás en la edad del pavo, no eres una cría de 14 años tonteando._

_¿Aquello era una declaración? Porque parecerlo, lo parecía._

_- Pues aunque te de igual, te lo voy a decir - continuó la chica - Las veces que me he enrollado con él se pueden contar con los dedos de esta mano y aún me sobran ¿Qué? ¿Esperabas que fueran más?_

_- Te repito que a mí me da igual. Lo único que no me daría igual es que… déjalo. Dime ¿solucionaste tu problema?_

_- Oh, si, no estaba enamorada de él, por si te interesa._

_- ¿Y como se sabe que no se está enamorado?_

_- Simplemente se sabe. La primera vez que salí con Shikamaru la cosa no iba mal del todo hasta que le robé un beso, se puso rígido como una piedra, estaba claro que fallaba algo, se disculpó y ahí lo dejamos. Al día siguiente me lo encontré y esta vez fue él el que me quiso besar… y se durmió._

_- ¿Cómo?_

_- Tenía una cogorza de campeonato._

_- ¿Estaba borracho?_

_- ¡Y no sabes como! ¡Eh! - se giró hacia sus hermanos - ¡Venid!… ¿Os acordáis de la cogorza de Shikamaru?_

_- ¡Cómo para no acordarnos! - respondió Kankuro - ¡Fue impresionante!_

_- Tuvimos que llevarle a nuestra casa y meterle en la cama de Kankuro - añadió Temari._

_- Nos costó dios y ayuda - seguía Kankuro - ¡Y lo que vomitó! Yo pensé que se le iban a salir las tripas por la boca._

_- Y lo que lloró - añadió Gaara - Fue una borrachera de las que hacen historia, como la resaca._

_- Si, la cara que tenía al día siguiente había que verla - finalizó Kankuro._

_- ¿Shikamaru se emborrachó? - preguntaba incrédulo Neji._

_- Que si, de veras - contestó Temari - ¿No ves que en su vida había bebido? A lo mejor solo tomó un trago ¡pero menudo efecto le hizo! ¡Cómo que no se acuerda de nada!_

_- Si - intervino Kankuro - Se acuerda de la resaca._

_- ¿Dónde consiguió el alcohol, si es menor?_

_- Pues supongo que donde consigue los cigarrillos ¡yo que sé! Lo mismo se lo robó a su padre - reía Kankuro._

_- Así terminó nuestra segunda cita._

_- ¿Y por qué hizo esa tontería? No es propio de él._

_- Ah, eso no te lo podemos decir, está dentro de lo personal._

_- Después de una experiencia así - hablaba Gaara - No vuelve a probar ni gota de alcohol en su vida, seguro._

_- Como ves - decía Temari sonriendo - La realidad es algo distinta a lo que se cuenta por ahí._

_- A mi me da igual la vida de Shikamaru y ya te he dicho que me da igual lo que pasara entre vosotros, lo único que me importaría sería que aún tuvieses algo con él, no soportaría compartirte._

_Neji la miraba directamente a los ojos, Temari se detuvo y guardó silencio, aquello había sido claramente una declaración. Kankuro y Gaara aligeraron el paso, adelantándoles unos metros. Neji seguí mirándola, ya estaba dicho, solo esperaba que su amistad no se viese afectada._

_- Supongo - dijo al fin Temari temblando por la sorpresa y también por la vergüenza que sentía al recordar de pronto a Itachi - Que…que lo que has dicho significa que te gusto._

_- Creo que ya te habías dado cuenta._

_- Pero tu… no sabes nada de mi… no sabes si guardo algún secreto, no…_

_Temari levantó la vista muy dispuesta a decirle que no se hiciera ilusiones con ella, que no era la chica que él pensaba, que aunque no fuera Shikamaru si había otro hombre, pero se encontró con aquellos ojos grises, mirándola con temor, con angustia, esperando una respuesta afirmativa y aquel rubor en su rostro… era tan tierno, tan distinto a Itachi, era un chico serio y formal pero parecía tan confundido ante aquella situación y lejos de la atracción primitiva que Itachi ejercía hacia ella Neji parecía algo a lo que agarrarse para salir de ese deseo que la arrastraba._

_Temari dio un paso hacia él y rodeó su cuello con las manos. Neji pensó que aquello debía ser una invitación para besarla pero ¿sería capaz? ¿Allí, en medio de la calle? Antes de darse cuenta sintió los labios de Temari en su mejilla, era un roce suave y cálido que provocó hormigueo en su estómago, cerró los ojos y sintió como la chica apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro._

_- Tenemos que hablar - dijo suavemente Temari._

_Notó que Temari se separaba. Abrió los ojos y la vio allí, frente a él, agarrándole de la mano._

_- Tu me gustas Temari, me gustas mucho._

_- Vamos a un sitio más privado, por favor._

_En silencio, lleno de miedo, confusión y dudas, con la mano de Temari apretando con suavidad la suya, se dejó guiar. No sabía donde iba, ni porqué quería hablar con él el privado ¿Qué iría a decirle? ¿Sería para disculparse por no compartir sus sentimientos?_

_Llegaron hasta unos apartamentos, no era la casa de Temari, él la conocía bien ¿Qué lugar era? Temari le soltó frente a una puerta, sacó un llavero con un corazón y una única llave en él y abrió._

_- Pasa._

_- ¿Qué lugar es este?_

_- Es el apartamento de un amigo, él está de viaje, me ha dejado las llaves para que venga de vez en cuando y le riegue las macetas._

_No mentía, era el apartamento de Itachi, podía considerársele un amigo, y estaba de viaje y mientras él estaba de viaje Temari iba de vez en cuando a regar las plantas._

_- Siéntate, voy a por algo de beber._

_Neji no se atrevió a contestar. Se sentó nervioso e intranquilo, seguramente que había puesto en un compromiso a la chica y ésta intentaba ser amable con él y decirle que no le correspondía. "No importa" se dijo a si mismo "tengo asumido el rechazo, solo espero que ella no lo pase muy mal al decirlo"._

_Mientras preparaba unos vasos, Temari no dejaba de pensar en pensar en Itachi ¿qué sentía por él? ¿Estaba enamorada o solo era esa maldita atracción lo que sentía? ¿Por qué no podía alejarse de él? Itachi estaba de viaje y justo antes de que se marchara habían discutido ¿Qué era ella para Itachi? ¿Qué clase de relación tenían? Eran como dos animales que no se necesitan pero que en cuanto se aproximan el uno al otro se dejan llevar por sus instintos… Esa relación no estaba haciéndola nada bien, se utilizaban el uno al otro, se sentía utilizada por Itachi, ella no era fría e insensible, también ella necesitaba algo de orden en su vida, ella había tenido que madurar muy deprisa, sin darse cuenta asumió el rol de protectora de sus hermanos ¿Qué tenía de malo que ahora quisiese un poco de normalidad en su vida?_

_¿Qué había sentido al oír a Neji? Algo raro, algo que se despertaba dentro de ella, algo que le decía que tenía que dejarse querer._

_Llegó a dónde había dejado a Neji y se sentó a su lado._

_Neji quería decir algo, decirle que no se preocupara, que la entendía y que no tenía que sentirse incómoda por rechazarle, que solo quería que ella lo supiese y que nada cambiaría entre ellos._

_Temari le miraba, eran tan formal y educado… su pelo castaño enmarcaba unos rasgos dulces a pesar de la seriedad que siempre demostraba._

_- Oye Temari, mira yo…_

_- Tú también me gustas._

_¿Y por qué no iba a probar a ver que pasaba? ¿Qué la ataba a Itachi? ¿Acaso Itachi no hacía con su vida lo que quería? ¿No sabía ella de sobra que solo la utilizaba?_

_No supieron en que momento perdieron el control de la situación, no eran capaces de razonar de forma lógica que había pasado, lo único que sabían es que cada vez que sus labios se juntaban una intensa descarga eléctrica les recorría y que era una sensación agradable y adictiva._

_Neji no podía apartar sus labios de aquella piel tostada, suave y ardiente. Temari se sentía deseosa de encontrar más piel que tocar, necesitaba sentirla cerca de ella, pronto la ropa comenzó a molestarle y sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo de Neji mientras los suspiros inundaban la estancia._

_No sabían como había pasado, no lo habían planeado, ni siquiera pensaban en lo que hacían, solo se dejaban llevar por esa necesidad de sentirse, solo se dejaron inundar por las sensaciones. Hubo un momento en el que Neji tuvo miedo, todo era muy nuevo para él y la situación se le escapaba de las manos, pero Temari tomó el control, ella parecía saber lo que quería y él solo se dejó llevar._

_Cuando quiso darse cuenta y recuperar la cordura, se vio a si mismo mirando a Temari como se vestía. Una mezcla de alegría, miedo, vergüenza y desasosiego se apoderaron de él._

_¿Qué había pasado? Ni siquiera era capaz de recordarlo con lógica. Lo único que sabía es que había pasado._

_- Neji - le dijo al verle abstraído en sus pensamientos - ¿Estás bien? Aunque supongo que es un poco tarde para preguntarte eso._

_- ¿Eh? Yo… esto…._

_- Lo siento Neji, lo siento mucho, no quería utilizarte de esta manera._

_- Tu no me has utilizado, más bien yo…_

_- No, he sido yo la culpable de todo. Lo siento mucho, siento… no se porqué me ha pasado… tu me gustas y…_

_- ¿Y ahora?_

_- Ahora… nada, solo espero que no me odies._

_- ¿Cómo iba a odiarte?_

_- Tampoco ha pasado nada tan grave, a fin de cuentas somos un hombre y una mujer que se gustan… tú estás muy bien ¿lo sabías? No te preocupes, no te voy a exigir que te cases conmigo, mira ha pasado y ya está, no hagamos un drama, nos hemos divertido, no debemos darle más importancia._

_Neji se levantó y se acercó a ella abrazándola._

_- Tenemos que hacer las cosas bien… no te he pedido salir._

_Ante tales palabras Temari rompió a reír, era increíble lo formal que podía llegar a ser ese chico._

* * *

_Ya veis que Temari tiene muchos motivos para estar nerviosa y alterada._

_En cuanto a "los bellotas" son unos particulares personajes que de vez en cuando aparecerán para poner a sus "hermanos mayores" en algún apuro._

_Muchas gracias por leer. Quiero dar las gracias a las personas que han sabido ver en Akane no solo a un OC, si no a un personaje creado con detalle, de verdad, os lo agradezco de corazón y si, yo también opino que si los del relleno crearon personajes ¿Por qué los fans no tenemos derecho a hacerlo?_


	27. No conozco más historia que tú y yo

_Para que no haya problemas con los disclaimers y derechos de propiedad, tengo que indicar que la canción que todas creen ha sido escrita por Shikamaru y que se transcribe en este capítulo, es "Reconozco", letra y música compuesta por Juan Pardo._

_Como en un principio cambié la historia para quitar protagonismo a Akane y ahora la he retomado pues resulta que hay muchas cosas que me he saltado; os preguntareis que pasó entre Akane y Shikamaru mientras la primera le cuidaba y la razón de que se marchara apresurada de su casa, bueno, supongo que aprovecharé distintos momentos para poner "recuerdos" y vayáis comprendiéndolo. También es importante el echo que sucedió hace un año entre ellos y que llevó a Akane a tenerle ese exagerado rencor (no olvidéis que es rencorosa en exceso), de nuevo ahí me he saltado una discusión entre ellos que insertaré dentro de unos capítulos, más que nada porque volverán a discutir por la misma razón (repito: es muy rencorosa) así que no os preocupéis que dentro de poco lo sabréis, lo digo mas que nada porque en este capítulo hay un flahsback de Shikamaru que quizás os sorprenda un poco._

_¡Ah! Y vais a conocer a la hermana de Naruto, si, aquí tiene una hermana, imaginaos que es él cuando se transforma en chica y la he llamado Minako, que se parece a Minato._

* * *

**No conozco más historia que tú y yo**

Como era costumbre, Shino se acercó en sigilo al asiento de Akane, cogiéndola de improviso, pegando así su cara a la de la chica, le encantaba sobresaltarla.

- ¡Shino! - gritó - ¡Algún día me dará un infarto y será culpa tuya!

- ¿Te encuentras mejor? - habló como siempre también con voz baja y arrastrada.

- Si, ya se me ha pasado la tontería que tenía ayer, era cansancio.

- Si me necesitas, ya sabes donde estoy - sonrió el chico con una mueca leve.

- Shino siempre al rescate ¿eh?

Jisei miraba con ojos incrédulos a Sumire.

- ¿Qué hiciste qué a Shikamaru?

- Le curioseé el ordenador.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que eso es violar la intimidad de una persona?

- Si, me doy cuenta, pero no lo pude evitar, descifré su clave y…

- ¿Qué tenía una clave y todo?

- ¿Y la descifraste? - preguntó Ten-Ten a su lado.

- Fue fácil ¿queréis saber cual era?

- ¡No! - exclamó tajante Jisei - Sumire ¡esas cosas no se hacen! Malo es cotillear sus papeles, pero sus cosas privadas…. ¡por dios!

- ¿Y que tenía? - la ignoró Ten-Ten.

- ¡Ten-Ten, por favor!

- ¿Tenía fotos guarras?

- No le miré las fotos, más que nada porque me centré en una carpeta que se llamaba "cartas que nunca entregué"

- ¡Oh! ¡Qué titulo tan poético! - Ten-Ten parecía entusiasmada.

- Si, Ten-Ten… tu sigue y dale bola…

- ¿A que suena bonito? ¡Tenia unas cosas! Bueno, no pude ver mucho pero imprimí una hoja.

- ¡Sumire por dios! ¡Eres una delincuente! - continuaba escandalizada Jisei.

- Tú solo lee - le entregó la hoja.

- ¡No! No quiero y tú tampoco deberías haberlo leído, son cosas íntimas de un amigo.

- Trae aquí - Ten-Ten se la arrebató bruscamente.

- ¡Ten-Ten, eso es como robarle!

Ten-Ten haciendo caso omiso a Jisei echó un vistazo.

- Desde luego no tenéis vergüenza ¿os gustaría que os cotillearan vuestras cosas personales?

- Por favor… - habló emocionada Ten-Ten - que… no tengo palabras, no puedo imaginar algo así…

- Seguro que exageras un montón para llamar mi atención pero no, no voy a caer en vuestras trampas… delincuentes.

- Pero bueno - continuo Ten-Ten - Ya está echo ¡que le vamos a hacer! ¿no?

- ¡Trae para acá! Esto no lo va a leer nadie más - dijo arrancando el papel de las manos de Ten-Ten - Capaces seríais de enseñárselo a los demás.

- ¡Jo, Jisei, como eres! - se quejó Sumire - Bueno al menos la canción si la leerás ¿no? El dijo que no se enfadaba, que si hubiese querido mantenerla en secreto la hubiese escondido.

- ¿Eh, eh? ¿Qué dices a eso, gruñona?

- Las canciones vale, pero lo del ordenador no tiene perdón.

- Vale - Sumire puso gesto de niña pequeña - si, me he pasado, lo reconozco, pero es que me emocioné.

- Venga - dijo Ten-Ten - Enséñanos la canción.

Sumire miró suplicante a Jisei.

- Bueno, vale, pero no se la enseñes a todo el mundo, aunque te dijese que le daba igual son cosas íntimas.

- No… solo nostras… Bueno, quizás Akane y Ryuko, es que tengo una teoría. Tomad, leed, la he pasado a limpio.

Jisei fue la primera en leerla.

- Curioso - dijo al terminar y pasársela a Ten-Ten.

- ¿Ves como no es nada malo? ¿Tú que crees que quiere decir?

- Hombre, quiere decir exactamente lo que dice.

- Ya pero ¿a quien se lo dice?

- Quizás a nadie Sumire, solo es una canción, le llegaría inspiración y la escribió, punto.

- No - agregó Ten-Ten - Eso no funciona así, la inspiración le tuvo que venir de algo.

- ¿Será Ino? - preguntó Sumire.

- La verdad - contestó Jisei - No me lo imagino. Será Temari, es más lógico, salió con Temari antes que con Ino.

Akane dio un gran estornudo.

- Creo que me he resfriado - decía mientras utilizaba un pañuelo de papel.

- Me parece que alguien te ha contagiado algo - dijo Shino.

- Lo raro es que no me hubiera contagiado nada.

- ¡Qué bonito! - exclamó Sumire en voz alta - ¡Akane! Ahora los virus que estaban dentro de Shikamaru están dentro de ti.

- ¡Que asco por favor! - se quejó Akane - Ahora si que me encuentro mal, me has revuelto el estómago.

- Anda toma - dijo Jisei pasándole la hoja con la canción - Léete esto.

Akane no pudo leerla porque ya llegaba la hora de empezar las clases. Sin embargo, mientras daba la clase, en un momento de aburrimiento, sacó la hoja y comenzó a leer.

"_No conozco mas historia que tú y yo,_

_ni más besos que nos que tú me enseñaste._

_No conozco más palabras del amor,_

_que las pocas que has querido regalarme._

_Y aborrezco las caricias que admití,_

_mientras yo me imaginaba tus abrazos,_

_aborrezco las mentiras que fingí,_

_aceptando los amores de otros brazos._

_Y es que quiero seguir junto a ti,_

_como el sol que me acaricia y me atormenta siempre al fin,_

_como el sol, te necesito junto a mí._

_Reconozco que me has dado más calor_

_que cualquier amor que pudo cobijarme._

_Reconozco que si me duele el corazón,_

_es para que tú no te atrevas a dejarme._

_Y aborrezco las caricias que admití,_

_mientras yo me imaginaba tus abrazos,_

_aborrezco las mentiras que fingí,_

_aceptando los amores de otros brazos._

_Y es que quiero seguir junto a ti,_

_como el sol que me acaricia y me atormenta siempre al fin,_

_como el sol, te necesito junto a mí."_

Al terminar la clase, Akane se acercó a Jisei.

- ¿Quién te ha escrito esto?

- ¿Crees que ha sido a mi? No, no es para mí, es de Sumire.

- Anda Sumire que calladito te lo tenías…

- ¿El qué?

- Esto.

- ¡Ah, pero yo no he hecho nada malo! Él dijo que…

- Que no Sumire, que no es eso - la cortó Jisei - parece que Akane cree que te lo han escrito a ti.

- ¡No, no! No sabemos a quien se lo ha escrito.

- ¿Qué pasa? - se acercó Ryuko.

- Toma, lee esto.

- ¿Y quien lo ha escrito? - preguntó Akane.

- Alguien habrá sido, digo yo - contestó Jisei.

- Ya pero ¿Quién?

- ¿Tú quien crees?

- ¿Es que no lo sabéis?

Akane miró a Sumire y a Jisei que a su vez la miraban con una tonta sonrisa en la cara.

- Ya… Shikamaru ¿no?

- ¡Ala! - exclamó Sumire - ¿Cómo lo has adivinado?

- Porque me dijiste que escribía canciones y eso tiene pinta de canción.

- ¿A quien se lo habrá escrito? - comentó Ryuko.

- Ten-Ten dice que a Temari - respondió Sumire - ¿Tu que crees, Akane?

- Que es Temari… pero que a mi me da lo mismo - y se volvió a su sitio.

- ¿Se lo puedo enseñar a Chouji? - propuso Ryuko - Supongo que él lo sabrá, me imagino que Shikamaru le enseña sus canciones.

- Pero que sea discretito - susurró Jisei - que Sumire la copió a escondidas.

En el siguiente cambio de clases Ryuko volvió a acercarse a ellas.

- ¿Qué dice Chouji? - preguntó impaciente Sumire.

- Dice que la conoce, pero que ya hace tiempo que la escribió y no es para Ino.

- ¿Está seguro? - recalcó Sumire.

- Si porque dijo que se lo preguntó.

- ¿Y?

- Le dijo que no es Ino, pero nada más.

- Entonces es Temari - reflexionó Sumire.

- ¡Vete tu a saber! - añadió Jisei - Lo mismo es Tayuya ¿por qué no? ¿qué sabemos de ella?

- Que habla como un camionero - respondió Ryuko.

- ¿Todavía estáis con lo mismo? - dijo Akane - Bueno, pues dejarlo que acabo de tener una idea: vamos a hacer un grupo de animadoras.

- ¿Para Shikamaru? - se extrañó Sumire.

- Si, solo le faltaba eso… No. Para el partido del sábado. Es la final, tenemos que animarlos todo lo que podamos, tenemos que ganar ¿no es emocionante?

- Eso - habló burlona Jisei - Tu tienes que animar a tu futuro maridito y apoyarle.

Akane le dirigió una mirada entre asesina e incrédula.

- Voy a hablar con Sakura

- Ya la va a liar… la estoy viendo - suspiró Ryuko.

Para Shikamaru el día pasaba lentamente. Aún tenía algo de fiebre y le dolía la garganta pero ya no tenía arcadas y no se sentía mareado, estaba mucho mejor. Su madre, decidió que debía hablar seriamente con él sobre las mujeres y lo peligrosas que podían llegar a ser. Cuando llegó a su casa, preocupada por el aviso de que su hijito estaba enfermo se tranquilizó al ver allí al médico, a Chouji y Ino atendiéndole, tranquilidad que terminó cuando descubrió que no había sido Ino, la hija de los Yamanaka, amigos de toda la vida de los Nara, la que se había ocupado de su pequeño, sino otra chica, según el medico una de pelo anaranjado que parecía saber muy bien lo que hacía, "Akane" la llamó su hija que al describirla la reconoció en seguida.

¿Y quien era esa chica que había estado cuidando a su hijo toda la noche? ¿Qué clase de chica era la que pasaba la noche en casa de un chico? Por suerte Chouji explicó que él también había estado, eso y que el médico añadió lo buena enfermera que había sido tranquilizó un poco de nuevo a su madre, pero aún así, a Shikamaru le tocó aguantar los consejos de una madre preocupada y la amenaza de una charla con su padre cuando llegase por la noche, una charla entre hombres sobre mujeres y problemas biológicos.

Mientras tanto, Shikamaru esperaba, sabía que tendría visita, algo muy grave tendría que pasar para que Neji no le llevase los deberes, aunque él quien quería que llegase era Akane, quería hablar con ella, necesitaba hablar con ella, porque sabía que la había molestado y tenía que aclarar ese tema, la experiencia le había demostrado que los malentendidos deben aclararse cuanto antes o nunca se aclaran.

Como también era habitual en su madre, no iba a dejar que estuviese ocioso todo el día, así que, le mandó ordenar su armario. Sentado en su cama, Shikamaru había vaciado el contenido de un cajón en ella y se dedicaba a separar lo que tenía valor de lo que debía deshacerse. Era un cajón en el que Shikamaru iba metiendo todo lo que no sabía donde meter, así que podía tener cualquier cosa, desde postales, llaveros, bolígrafos hasta… una pequeña caja de color azul oscuro con letras doradas grabadas en ella… así que estaba allí…

Shikamaru sintió cierta pena cuando la vio, casi con miedo, como si al cogerla algo malo le fuera a pasar, la agarró y la miró detenidamente sin saber si abrirla o no. Respiró profundamente y la abrió.

El colgante de forma ovalada y color azulado, enganchando a una fina cadena de plata continuaba allí, como la última vez que lo vio, aunque en ese momento Shikamaru no lo veía, en su mente lo que veía era a Akane pegada al escaparate de aquella joyería.

"_- ¿Por qué a todas las mujeres os gustan tanto las joyas? - preguntaba Shikamaru sin dejar de mirarla a ella._

_- Son bonitas y brillantes - respondía con voz traviesa._

_- Sois como las urracas, vais a todo lo que brilla - bromeó._

_- Bueno yo particularmente lo hago por avaricia… si me veo en un apuro siempre puede venderlas._

_- Ahora que lo pienso, nunca te he visto con joyas ¿ya las has vendido?_

_- Yo nunca he tenido nada de oro o de plata, bueno si, tengo medallas pero mi madre las guarda, creo que no se fía de que las empeñe ¿esos pendientes que llevas tú son de plata? - dijo señalando unos pequeños pendientes que Shikamaru llevaba siempre._

_- Son de acero ¿tu no llevas pendientes nunca?_

_- Creo que una vez tuve unos y los perdí ¿Tus padres te dejan llevar pendientes sin insultarte?_

_- Siempre los he llevado… me los regaló mi bisabuela, por lo visto es algo tradicional en los Nara._

_- O sea, hacéis las cosas al revés._

_- Somos muy peculiares, con costumbres peculiares ¿Qué te gusta más?_

_Akane señaló sin dudar una pulsera de oro blanco en forma de trenza. Shikamaru miró el precio._

_- No eres tonta, no._

_Shikamaru observó el escaparate, la mayoría de las cosas que en él se mostraban superaban con mucho su presupuesto pero pensó que regalarle algo podría ser un detalle bonito, algo tendría que haber que pudiera comprar y además tenía el día perfecto para regalárselo._

_Estaba muy ilusionado con aquella relación que habían comenzado, se sentía muy bien estando a su lado, normalmente las chicas solían ser muy pesadas, empeñadas siempre en que los chicos hicieran lo que ellas querían pero Akane siempre le miraba con sus ojos brillantes y le convencía de cualquier cosa, era estupendo dejarse llevar por ella, tenia una bonita sonrisa y sus manos eran siempre muy cálidas. A Shikamaru le gustaba coger sus manos y sentir esa calidez emanando de ellas, esa calidez de la que él quería formar parte._

_Entrelazó los dedos entre los de ella y la miró, Akane le devolvió la mirada con aquella sonrisa en los labios, él se sentía feliz, cada rato que pasaba con ella más convencido estaba de ponerse un poco más tonto, estaba en esa parte de su relación en la que cualquier cosa que descubría le parecía maravillosa._

_Puso su mano en la nuca de la chica para atraerla hacia sus labios y besó, como siempre hacia, suave pero ávidamente, su boca. Le encantaba sentir la suavidad de los labios de Akane en los suyos, eran tan suaves y cálidos y extrañamente no sabían a nada, pensaba que los labios de una chica debían saber a algo, a algún alimento comido hacia poco, restos de dentífrico, una bebida, pero no… no sabían a nada y sin embargo ese roce suave y cálido le resultada totalmente adictivo._

_Akane nunca le permitía profundizar el beso, él sabía que era algo que a ella le desagradaba y cuando, alguna vez, llevado por el entusiasmo, lo había intentado, ella lo había rechazado de una forma sutil, así que se conformaba con saborear esos labios que no sabían a nada._

_- Seria mejor que fuéramos a un sitio más privado - habló la chica._

_- No. Porque si vamos a un sitio mas privado lo mismo no voy a saber contenerme. ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres como una droga?_

_- Si, claro, suelen decírmelo a menudo… anda vamos, se nos está haciendo tarde._

_- Akane… yo…_

_Quería decirle cuanto le gustaba, lo bien que se sentía con ella pero no lo hizo… tenia miedo de asustarla o agobiarla si mostraba demasiado sus sentimientos. Se limitó a caminar a su lado, cogido de su mano y mirando el cielo, disfrutando de ese momento."_

Shikamaru había cogido el colgante y lo sostenía frente a sus ojos, mirándolo.

Era muy triste pensar que esos momentos nunca iban a volver, estaban en el pasado, aunque lo verdaderamente triste era pensar que no tenía posibilidad de vivir algún otro parecido.

Había sido su primer amor, ese que nunca se olvida, ese con el que se viven nuevas cosas por primera vez, con el que se tiene esa sensación única de la novedad. ¿Cómo sería enamorarse por segunda, tercera o décima vez? ¿Se tendrían esas nuevas sensaciones? ¿A que dejaba paso la novedad?

Ahora si que se sentía mal, algo parecía atragantársele en la garganta. Miró hacia el techo de su habitación, allí estaba la lámpara en forma de estrella que sus padres le compraron de niño, lo hicieron porque él siempre miraba el cielo... las estrellas... un nuevo recuerdo apareció en su mente. Volvió a mirar el colgante y lo guardó en la cajita, depositando esta con cuidado en un rincón del cajón.

- Te llevaré al mejor lugar para ver las estrellas - murmuró recordando palabras suyas dichas con anterioridad - Es una promesa.

Ya sabía que hacer con ese colgante y que utilidad iba a tener. Solo necesitaba idear una estrategia pera convencer a esa cabezota... y tenía mucho tiempo para hacerlo.

El timbre de la casa sonó, inmediatamente Shikamaru escuchó la voz de su madre.

- Shika, abre tú, debe ser Chiharu.

Hizo lo que le habían dicho, abrió la puerta y allí se encontró a su hermana junto a una chica de su misma edad, rubia, con el pelo recogido en un par de coletas y grandes ojos azules.

- Hola plasta - saludó la hermana - Pasa Minako, sin formalidades.

- Hola estúpida… buenas tardes Minako.

Shikamaru las dejó en la entrada y se acercó a sentarse al sofá, no llegó a hacerlo, no al menos de una forma normal porque la chica rubia corrió a abalanzarse sobre él abrazándole y haciéndole perder el equilibrio, quedando sentado bruscamente y en una comprometida postura con la chica encima.

- ¡Shika! ¿Cómo estás?

- ¡Mamá! - gritó Chiharu - ¡Tu hijo ya esta propasándose con Minako!

- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo la madre entrando - Shikamaru, deja en paz a la niña.

- Eso intento.

Pero Minako tenía agarrado a Shikamaru sin dejarle mover los brazos.

- Venga Minako - continuaba la madre - ¿No ves que ya no puedes jugar con él? Ya no eres una niña.

- Y él es un pervertido - añadió Chiharu.

- Buenas tardes, señora Nara - se incorporó la chica.

- Nunca cambiarás Minako, y tú, Chiharu, no vuelvas a llamar pervertido a tu hermano. Portaos bien - y se marchó.

- Estaba muy preocupada por ti, Shika ¿te has enfadado conmigo?

- ¿Cómo se va a enfadar? Está contentísimo de tu efusivo abrazo.

- ¿Me per-do-nas? - dijo Minako poniendo cara de mimosa.

- Minako, no hagas eso - dijo Shikamaru.

- Entonces me perdonas ¡que contenta estoy!

Y volvió a abalanzarse sobre él.

- Eres tan plasta como tu hermano.

- ¿Naruto también te abraza? - se burló Chiharu. Volvió a sonar el timbre - Ya abro yo.

- Hola - se oyó una voz masculina cuando abrió la puerta - Veníamos a...

- Ya, ya. A ver, hermanito, tienes visita... mucha visita.

Entraron Neji, Hinata, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Chouji y Ryuko. No, no venia Akane, Shikamaru se sintió muy decepcionado.

- ¡Neji! - volvió a gritar Minako mientras ahora corría a abrazar a este - ¿Te has acordado de mi? ¡Gaara! - ahora cambió de objetivo - ¡Cuanto tiempo sin verte!

- Minako - habló Neji - Eres demasiado cariñosa, deberías moderarte un poco.

- ¿Te has enfadado conmigo? - puso su cara de mimosa.

- ¿Y yo qué? - protestó Kankuro - ¿A mi no me has echado de menos?

- ¡No te acerques a mi o grito!

- Vaya, mi mala fama corre más que yo.

- Anda Minako - habló Chiharu - Vamos a mi cuarto, será mejor que los dejemos solos, tendrán que hablar de sus tonterías.

- Hola - saludó Shikamaru - Sentaos donde podáis.

Todos se preocuparon por la salud de Shikamaru.

- Ya estoy mejor.

- Han dicho que Ino te estuvo cuidando - comentó Temari.

- Estuvo un rato ayer por la tarde - se apresuró a aclarar Ryuko - Fue Chouji quien le cuidó.

- ¡Uy cuanta gente! - se sorprendió la madre de Shikamaru, todos se levantaron a saludarla - Intentaré hacer una buena merienda.

- Por nosotros no se moleste señora Nara - habló Neji - Nos vamos enseguida.

- Si - agregó Gaara - Nosotros también, tenemos trabajo pendiente.

- ¿No ha venido esa chica? La que te estuvo cuidando ¿Akane, no?

- No señora - contestó Chouji - No ha podido.

- Vaya, quería darle las gracias. Bueno, voy a sacaros al menos unos refrescos.

- ¿Así que Akane te cuidó? - rió Kankuro - ¡Que calladito te lo tenias! Así tiene ella el catarro que tiene.

- ¿Está constipada? - preguntó algo preocupado Shikamaru.

- Pero no es nada, no te preocupes - sonrió Temari.

- ¡Ah, mira! - Ryuko sacó una postal - Te la envían Ten-Ten, Jisei, Sumire y Akane, el dibujo es de Sai.

"Esperamos verte pronto" se leía en letras grandes debajo del dibujo de una piña con cara enferma acostada en una cama.

- Kiba y Naruto querían venir - dijo Hinata - Pero tenían entrenamiento.

- Y Akane ha formado un grupo de animadoras para el partido del sábado - continuó Kankuro - Estoy deseando verlas vestiditas de animadoras.

- ¿Eso ha hecho?

- Si, lo ha organizado todo en un pis-pas - explicó Ryuko - Y ha liado a Sakura, Ino, Ten-Ten, Jisei a otras cuantas que ha pillado por ahí

- Por eso no ha venido - aclaró Temari - Se han reunido a ensayar y planearlo todo.

- Típico de Akane - comentó Shikamaru - Siempre enredando en algo, menudo rollo ¿Y tú, Hinata? ¿Tú no te has apuntado?

- No yo es que... no se si sabré.

- Deberías intentarlo, seguro que animabas mucho a Naruto de...

Hinata se puso colorada, pero no era esa la razón por la que Shikamaru no había terminado la frese, fue por la desilusión que vio en los ojos de Gaara.

- Sería una animadora estupenda - habló en voz baja Gaara.

- ¿Y tú, Temari?

- Mira, la verdad, dar saltitos como una tonta, gritar y agitar un pompón y que un montón de salidos me observen, no me seduce demasiado.

Tal y como habían dicho, salvo Chouji y Ryuko, se marcharon en seguida.

- ¿Que te pasa, Shikamaru? - le preguntó Chouji.

- Nada - dijo estirándose - ¿Me tiene que pasar algo?

- Esperabas a Akane ¿verdad?

- Problemático...

- No entiendo porqué no quieres reconocerlo.

- Lo reconozco ¿vale? Esperaba hablar con ella, creo que ayer se molestó conmigo, es una tontería pero... bah... todo es muy complicado.

El tema se zanjó en ese momento. Shikamaru sabía que Akane no había ido porque iba a preparar lo de las animadoras, si, estaba ocupada, pero ¿no sería una excusa para evitar ir a verle? Esa chica era capaz de inventarse cualquier cosa para tener algo que hacer y no verle a él, así de retorcida era.

No, no estaba bien lo que estaba pensando, eso no era así, Akane no era tan retorcida.... no pasaba nada... mañana seguramente vendría.

Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba y el resto del equipo estaban descansando un poco en su entrenamiento, la mayoría miraba curioso al interior del gimnasio donde, las nuevas animadoras ensayaban y perfeccionaban su reciente e improvisada coreografía.

- Vale chicas - dijo Sakura - Lo estamos haciendo muy bien, vamos a descansar un poquito.

Algunas de ellas, como Akane y Jisei se dejaron caer sentadas al suelo.

- Esta chica se lo está tomando muy en serio - se quejó Akane refiriéndose a Sakura y el entrenamiento al que las sometía.

- La culpa es tuya por ocurrírsete esta idea - gruñó Jisei.

- Pero hay que reconocer que es buena.

- Y yo tonta por seguirte el juego.

- Venga, si nos vamos a divertir.

- Si nos vamos a divertir, si nos vamos a divertir… la de tonterías que hacéis algunas por llamar la atención de un chico guapo…

- ¿Insinúas que lo hago por llamar la atención de alguien?

- Mira… ahí lo tienes, mirándote como un idiota - señaló con la cabeza a la entrada del gimnasio.

- No me mira a mí.

- Ah, no… espera, que creo que me está mirando a mí.

- Pues podría ¿Quién te dice que no?

- Viene hacia aquí, ahora veremos con quien quiere hablar.

Efectivamente Sasuke se acercó a ellas.

- Veo que estáis trabajando duro - dijo al llegar.

- Sakura es muy buena ¿verdad? - comentó Akane.

Esto a Sasuke le resultó chocante, acababa de darse cuenta de que siempre que podía Akane se apresuraba a mencionar a Sakura, era como si quisiera alejar la atención de ella misma, como si se empeñara en centrarla en Sakura.

- ¿Puedo comentarte una cosa? Es… privada.

- Claro - Akane se levantó pesadamente - Pero no te acerques mucho a mí, ahora huelo mucho a sudor.

Sasuke sonrió, sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para los ojos de Jisei.

- Akane, cuando estuviste reclutando chicas para animadoras no preguntaste a los de 2-1.

- No puedo acercarme a ellos. Pero pusimos carteles, deberían haberse enterado.

- No, si sí se han enterado.

- Pues entonces ya está.

- Karin querría formar parte de las animadoras.

- ¿Tú amiga?

- Me ha comentado que le gustaría pero teme que como sois vosotras, las de 2-2 las que lo habéis organizado cree que la discriminareis.

- No sé, es de 2-1, teóricamente no debería ni acercarse.

- Ya, pero ¿y si te lo pido yo? Ella no tiene nada que ver con esa gente, es buena chica.

- Si me lo pide en capitán - sonrió con malicia - Pues le diría que fuera a hablar con la capitanía de las animadoras, es ella quien tiene la última palabra.

- ¿Sakura?

- Si, Sakura. Vale que yo lo he organizado todo pero ahí acaba mi trabajo, ahora se ocupa ella. A mi no me importaría siempre que tu me asegurases que no va a dar problemas, pero la decisión es de ella.

- ¿Por qué sonríes así?

- Por nada… veo que te interesas por las fresas ¿eh?

- Me estoy dando cuenta de que eres muy mala.

- ¿Y que vas a escoger entre cerezas y fresas?

- ¿Sabes que si me miras así me entran ganas de comerme una mandarina?

- Lo que tu digas - Akane volvió a sonreír y en ese preciso momento, fue cuando Sasuke descubrió que era precisamente esa sonrisa la que le descuadraba su ordenado pensamiento.

A Sakura la idea no le hacia, pero no porque fuera de 2-1, si no porque era la amiga de su Sasuke, muy amiga, y eso le producían mucho celos. Claro que si Sasuke se lo pedía no era capaz de negarse.

- Bueno, que venga mañana - asintió a regañadientes - Pero como se pase un pelo la expulso.

- Gracias Sakura, no habrá problemas, ya lo verás.

El día siguiente fue también un día aburrido para Shikamaru, aún mas molesto que el día anterior. Ya no tenía fiebre pero su madre no le permitió acudir al instituto, prefería aprovechar esa circunstancia para obligarlo a ayudarla en innumerables quehaceres, por alguna de esas razones "lógicas" para su madre, ésta había decidido que ese era el día adecuado para hacer limpieza general.

Cuando llegó la tarde Shikamaru recibió la visita de Neji trayéndole los deberes. El chico hablaba poco y su relación no era mala pero había que reconocer que algunos momentos se ponía un poco tirante, debía ser, pensaba Shikamaru, por el hecho de que Neji se sentía atraído por Temari y eran muchos los rumores que sobre él y la chica corrían por el instituto. Las relaciones sociales eran muy complicadas y el hecho de que ella y Ino se pasasen el día discutiendo acerca de Shikamaru no ayudaba demasiado a aclarar las cosas, pero bueno, Neji era un chico sumamente formal que nunca se dejaba llevar por sus emociones.

Era martes, eso significaba que habría ensayo, por lo tanto, de tener alguna visita, sería una vez acabado éste.

Efectivamente, más o menos cuando él calculó, apareció una nueva visita. Atropelladamente entraron Naruto, Kiba y Lee, seguidos por Shino, Ten-Ten, Jisei y Sumire que, por fin, venía sin su venda.

No, Akane tampoco había venido.

Como hacía muy buen tiempo, salieron al jardín y todos comenzaron a ponerle al día sobre lo que había pasado. Shikamaru no escuchaba. Naruto gritaba mucho, Lee ponía poses dramáticas, Kiba no paraba quieto, las chicas hablaban y hablaban y reían pero él no escuchaba nada.

- ¿No va a venir Akane? - dijo por fin casi con un hilo de voz.

- Sasuke la ha secuestrado - respondió Naruto con un tono de voz extrañamente tranquilo para él - La ha llevado a hablar con Tsunade.

- Creo que era por algo de las animadoras - añadió Sumire - ¿Ya sabes que Akane ha formado un grupito para dar ánimos a nuestro equipo? Yo también quería apuntarme pero no me han dejado, dicen que es pronto para mi pie ¿ves? ¿no ves que ya no tengo muletas?

- Es verdad - contestó Shikamaru de forma automática y sin ninguna emoción - Ya me había dado cuenta, será un alivio.

- Además Sumire - intervino Ten-Ten - Tú tienes que hacer las fotos.

- Bueno, animaré a mi manera.

- ¡Ganaremos, ganaremos, ganaremos! - gritó Naruto

- ¡Bien dicho! ¡Les vamos a dar hasta en el carnet! - exclamaba Kiba

- ¡Nuestro espíritu no desfallecerá porque tenemos el espíritu de la juventud! - terminó por sentenciar Lee ante la mirada asombrada del resto.

- ¡Vaya show estáis montando! - concluyó Jisei.

Y siguieron hablando del partido, de la emoción que tenían, de las animadoras, de lo excitados que se encontraban... pero Shikamaru no escuchaba nada, ahora aún escuchaba menos "Seré estúpido" se decía "¿Se puede ser mas tonto? Como si no la conociera ¿Por qué huye de mí de esta manera? Así que a hablar con Tsunade... si, claro... por la tarde... para hablar de las animadoras... ya... aunque Akane tuviera que pedir permiso para tener un lugar donde ensayar ¿lo haría por la tarde? ¿No lo habló ayer? ¿Y tenía que ir Sasuke con ella? A lo mejor, como es el capitán del equipo tiene que dar su visto bueno a las animadoras... y yo voy y me lo creo" Miró al cielo suspirando, vale, todo volvía a la normalidad, bostezó, Naruto hablaba de que Sakura era la capitana de las animadoras y que Ino había escogido unos uniformes muy sexys. Ahora la conversación se centraba en lo que habían hecho durante el ensayo, como Shikamaru no había ido estuvieron practicando la expresión corporal porque Akane no quería hacer nada importante sin él "Mira que detalle" pensó con ironía.

* * *

_A partir de este capítulo, Shikamaru comenzará a demostrar que siente más celos de los que en realidad quiere admitir._

_En el próximo a Shikamaru le esperan varias noticias, una que le va a dar Shino y otra Temari, parece que en su vida solo aparecen mujeres con problemas._

_Espero que os haya gustado. Gracias por la lectura._


	28. Amigos, menos amigos y rivales

_En este capítulo van a pasar muchas cosas y todas importantes pero quizás la más significativa sea el duelo de shogi que mantienen Sasuke y Shikamaru, con este duelo quiero de alguna forma representar la rivalidad que va a comenzar entre ellos dos, una competición que inconscientemente se van a declarar… y de la que no se sabe el desenlace._

_Espero que os guste._

* * *

**Amigos, menos amigos y rivales**

Shikamaru sentía la mirada de Shino sin apartarse de él, era evidente que algo pasaba, quizás Akane le había contado lo que ocurrió entre ellos, también de vez cuando Jisei parecía querer penetrar en su mente… estaba claro que esos dos sabían algo, bueno, a ver si así él se enteraba.

Así estuvieron hasta que sus invitados dijeron que tenían que marcharse. Todos se levantaron, salvo Shino.

- Quiero hablar con Shikamaru - explicó cuando le preguntaron si no se iba con ellos - Tengo un mensaje de Akane pare él, algo de la obra.

- Si quieres me quedo a acompañarte - dijo Jisei.

- No hace falta, va a ser solo un momento.

Antes de marcharse, Jisei cogió la mano de Shikamaru apretándosela.

- Mañana hablamos ¿vale?

Shikamaru se quedó algo perplejo. Bueno, debería estar acostumbrado a las cosas de Jisei, seguramente había visto alguna "perturbación en su aura" o algo así. Después de acompañarles a la salida volvió y se sentó al lado de Shino.

- Bueno, dime.

- Te voy a decir esto porque considero que te preocupan tus amigos, al fin y al cabo creo que terminarás por enterarte.

- Me estás dando miedo.

- Creo que tenemos un pequeño problema.

- ¿Sasuke y Akane están saliendo?

Shino le miró extrañado.

- ¿Umm…? ¿Eso crees?

- O eso o tiene una enfermedad terrible, tú y Jisei estáis de lo más sospechoso.

- Ayer en el buzón de sugerencias del periódico Akane recibió una nota.

- ¿Algún admirador?

- Depende de cómo lo mires pero yo diría que no. Por lo visto no es la primera que recibe, al principio eran notas escuetas en las que le decían algo así como "os la voy a quitar". Ayer fue una nota, algo mas larga y desagradable.

Shino observó como la cara de Shikamaru iba tensándose por momentos.

- ¿Alguien la está acosando? - habló Shikamaru con la mandíbula apretada.

- No… creo que no es a ella… diría que, por la nota que le escribió, le interesa otra persona y utiliza a Akane porque es facil mandar notas a el periódico. Esta mañana Sasuke y Akane tenían turno de limpieza, cuando llegaron encontraron en la taquilla de Akane dos fotos… una de Hinata y otra de Ryuko.

La cara de Shikamaru ya no podía crisparse más. Se levantó.

- Ahora vuelvo.

Lentamente se marchó, al rato volvió con un paquete de cigarros y un cenicero. Se sentó, encendió un cigarrillo y aspiró fuertemente.

- ¿Crees que es sano que hagas eso? - le comentó Shino.

- Por eso esta tarde Sasuke la ha llevado a hablar con la directora - más que una pregunta era una conclusión.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

- Y ni idea de quien puede ser ¿no? - recapitulaba Shikamaru.

- No.

- ¿Lo sabe Chouji?

- No, no nos hemos atrevido a decírselo, ya sabes como es Chouji, se puede poner muy nervioso.

- Le puede dar algo si sabe que alguien anda con fotos de Ryuko.

- No es para menos.

- Pero debería saberlo.

- Hemos pensado que tú eres el mejor para decírselo.

- ¿Crees que van detrás de Ryuko?

- Lo que creo es que tanto Ryuko como Hinata con las más vulnerables de toda la clase… no se meten con Temari, no.

- Es alguien de 2-1... seguro… quieren provocarnos, nos atacan amenazando a las que saben que más vamos a proteger.

- Nos quieren poner nerviosos.

- Si le hacen algo a Ryuko, malo, no podremos controlar a Chouji, tampoco querremos hacerlo… pero si le hacen algo a Hinata ¿te imaginas la reacción de Neji o Gaara?

- Sin contar con Naruto, Kiba o Temari… son muy listos… con cualquiera de las dos se garantizan que al menos la mitad de la clase reaccionará y no muy pacíficamente… pasará como el año pasado, al final nosotros quedaremos como unos violentos.

- ¿Quién sabe esto?

- Sasuke… estaba con Akane y menos mal, si no hubiera estado seguramente Akane se habría callado sin darle importancia… piensa que es alguien que la tiene manía por algo que haya dicho en el periódico, pero Jisei, ya sabes como es, notó algo raro y la persiguió hasta que se lo dijo.

- Y tú, por supuesto.

- También la noté rara, tanto Jisei como yo pensamos que era otro tema… la verdad es que ayudé a Jisei a obligarla a que lo dijera.

- Lo mismo solo es una tontería, alguna pataleta de alguien o ganas de llamar la atención, pero hay que reconocer que es una situación incómoda.

Shino se levantó.

- Cuento contigo, no me hace gracia pensar que alguien puede hacernos fotos sin que nos demos cuenta.

- ¿Habéis pensado que puede ser alguna admiradora de Sasuke que le haya visto con Akane?

- Si pero… ¿Qué tendría que ver Hinata? Ryuko es muy amiga de Akane y puedes pensar que quieren hacerla daño por fastidiarla pero… ¿Hinata?

- ¿Has leído la carta?

- Ajá… no parece una admiradora resentida, ni tampoco un admirador de Akane, bueno, me marcho. No fumes más.

- Te acompaño. Shino… gracias por decírmelo.

El miércoles comenzó como cualquier día, todo seguía su rutina habitual. Naruto y Kiba revoloteaban nerviosos alrededor de Sasuke, por lo visto el entrenador de futbol estaba de baja y eso les causaba mucha ansiedad debido al gran partido que les esperaba.

Cuando llegó Shikamaru llevaba una bolsa con un paquete. Se acercó a la mesa de Akane y la colocó encima.

- De parte de mi madre, gracias por cuidarme, ella esperaba dártelo en persona pero…

- ¡Shikamaru! ¿Ya estás bueno?

- Por lo visto gracias a ti. Me dijeron que estabas resfriada, espero que me disculpes por haberte contagiado.

- ¡Ah pero si no ha sido nada! ¿Ahora que te pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan formal?

- También espero que me disculpes si hice o dije algo que te molestase.

- ¿De veras estás bien? - Akane se levantó y le tocó la frente - ¿No tendrás aún fiebre?

Shikamaru le cogió la mano, lentamente la apartó de su frente pero no la soltó.

- Que sepas que no voy a dejar que os pase nada.

- Vaya… ya te lo han contado…

Shikamaru iba a contestar pero un abrazo inesperado por la espalda desvió su atención.

- Me alegro de volver a verte, Shika - dijo Ino.

- Suelta a Shikamaru ahora mismo ¿Quién te has creído que eres rubita? - gruñó Temari- Y tú espabila y no te dejes abrazar por cualquiera ¡tontaina!

- Pues creo que soy algo más para Shika que tú, bonita.

- Perdona guapa pero no es de tu propiedad. ¡Suéltale! ¿No ves que le agobias?

Akane prefirió dejar de ser espectadora que aquella escena y se acercó a la mesa de Sasuke, donde Kiba y Naruto seguían calentándole la cabeza con el tema de su entrenador.

- Vale ya - decía Sasuke - No os agobiéis tanto… pesados.

- ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Necesitamos un entrenador! - gritaba Naruto - Alguien que nos ayude.

- Alguien que nos de una buena estrategia para ganar - añadía Kiba.

Al ver acercarse a Akane, Sasuke notó que comenzaba a acelerarse ¿Qué era aquella reacción? ¿Que le pasaba? ¿Cuándo se había él comportado así? ¿Dónde estaba el Sasuke frío de siempre?

- Si es por una estrategia - habló Akane con una sonrisa - Ahí delante tenéis al mejor.

- Nara - murmuró Sasuke mirándole.

- ¡Claro! - gritó de nuevo Naruto - ¡El es bueno para esas cosas!

- ¡Es verdad! - añadió Kiba lleno de alegría - ¡Podría ayudarnos!

- Todavía nadie le ha ganado en ningún juego de estrategia y además sabe llevar la teoría a la práctica - continuaba hablando Akane mientras Sasuke había dirigido toda su atención en los labios de la chica y su movimiento al hablar - ¿No crees que podría ayudaros? Dicen que puede plantear un montón de movimientos posibles y su contraataque antes de que el contrario mueva.

Sasuke guardó silencio mientras Naruto y Kiba continuaban con su alboroto. Akane guiñó un ojo y volvió a su sitio, era lo que quería decirle a Sasuke, ya también estaba un poco harta de los gritos de desesperación de esos dos.

Ten-Ten había ido a los aseos. Nada más entrar se encontró con Ino mirándose de perfil en el espejo.

- Hola Ino.

- Hola… ¿crees que estoy más gorda?

- Lo que creo es que cada vez se te notan más las costillas.

- No, de veras ¿no tengo tripa?

- ¡Que vas a tener! De veras Ino, no se como puedes decir esas cosas.

- Es que quiero estar perfecta.

- Estar demasiado delgada no te va a hacer perfecta.

Ino emitió una risilla que a Ten-Ten le sonó como de burla.

- Todas queremos estar perfectas Ten-Ten, no me vengas ahora con tonterías… la mujer que dice que no le importa su físico o miente o es tonta.

Una de las puertas de los servicios se abrió.

- O tiene confianza en si misma como persona - dijo Temari saliendo y acercándose al lavabo para lavarse las manos, tenía mala cara, ojerosa y visiblemente se notaba que había estado llorando.

- ¡No seáis ridículas! Siempre hay que estar perfectas para el chico que nos gusta y dispuestas a conquistarle,

- ¿Vas a la caza de alguno? - preguntó irónica Temari.

- Quizás… bueno, ahí os dejo, chao moninas.

- ¡Que chica mas tonta! - murmuró Temari cuando se cerró la puerta tras Ino - Te juro que a veces no la comprendo.

- Le da mucha importancia a estar perfecta, pero dice esas cosas sin malicia.

- ¿Tu crees? - sonrió.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Temari? Tienes mala cara.

- No me encuentro muy bien, la verdad.

- ¿Te acompaño a la enfermería?

- No, no, no es eso, déjalo.

- Pero mujer… venga, te acompaño.

- Que no, que no me pasa nada… ese es el problema.

- Pero de veras tienes mala cara.

- Es que…- las lágrimas comenzaron a escaparse de los verdes ojos de Temari - Es que tengo una angustia horrible.

- ¡Por dios! ¿Quieres contármelo? A lo mejor te ayuda hablar, no es que quiera cotillear ni nada de eso, de veras.

- Es que…

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Te ha pasado algo?

- Es lo que no me ha pasado… es que… - Temari tenía que hablar, ya no podía más con ese secreto que la oprimía el pecho hasta ahogarla - Es que… ¿te acuerdas que te dije que tenía un retraso?

- ¡Ah! Si… me acuerdo.

- Pues sigue sin venirme la regla.

- Bueno pero no pasa nada ¿no?

Temari la miró con cara angustiada, a ver como le explicaba a Ten-Ten que en ciertos momentos los retrasos pueden ser preocupantes.

- No… yo… soy como un reloj para eso.

- ¿No estarás diciéndome que…? - Ten-Ten se cayó a si misma tapándose la boca con una mano y miró alrededor como asegurándose de que no había nadie - ¿Crees que puedes estar…?

- No lo sé, no lo sé, yo juraría que no pero… no lo sé, las cosas fallan a veces.

Se notaba a Temari realmente desesperada, Ten-Ten nunca la había visto así, era algo muy impresionante para Ten-Ten que ni se la podía imaginar en ese estado.

- ¿No me digas que tu…? - cortó la frase, no sabía de que se extrañaba, Temari era mayor, ya tenia edad más que suficiente y era guapa y sexy y se la veía muy liberal y decidida - ¿Lo sabe él?

- No me atrevo a decírselo, no da mucha vergüenza, seguro que se enfada, no se como se lo tomará, no le hará gracia, seguro… dios ¿por qué me pasa esto? - Temari no se refería a que no supiese porqué podía estar embarazada, si no mas bien a lo que no iba a decir: que realmente no sabía quien podía ser el padre, que ella tenía una relación con Itachi, pero siempre habían tomado precauciones, sin embargo un día tuvo un desliz con Neji ¿y que le decía a Itachi? ¿Qué había algún fallo? ¿y que le decía a Neji?

- ¿Pero estás segura?

- No, pero… tengo mucho miedo ¿qué va a ser de mí?

- A lo mejor son los nervios, ya sabes que nos nervios pueden hacer que se te retrase y si se retrasa te pones nerviosa y se retrasa aún más. Tranquilízate, seguro que son los nervios.

- ¿Tu crees?

- Claro, a mi hermana le pasa mucho… no sabes la que pruebas de embarazo que se ha hecho y luego nada… eran nervios.

Temari respiró hondo…si… podía ser que se haya puesto algo histérica, quizás solo es el miedo a que pasase.

- Tienes razón, si tengo que estar tranquila, si estoy segura… no sé por qué me pongo así.

- Lo que yo te digo, son nervios. Anda, lávate esa cara y volvamos a clase.

Ten-Ten pasó la hora de clase algo intranquila, estaba deseando acercarse a cierta persona y decirle algo, así que, en cuanto el profesor abandonó la clase fue muy decidida hasta Shikamaru, le miró y sin decir una palabra, apretando la mandíbula, lo cogió del cuello de la camisa y tiró obligándole a levantarse.

- Ven conmigo, Casanova - dijo tirando de él hacia la puerta.

Shikamaru estaba atónito y confuso pero no quería que le lastimara y el tirón de cuello era muy molesto, así que, no se opuso y la siguió sin oponer resistencia.

Todos se quedaron algo extrañados viendo aquella escena.

- No pasa nada - dijo Jisei - Querrá decirle algo importante, es que Ten-Ten es así de impulsiva pero vamos, su aura es normal.

Mentía, el aura de Ten-Ten no era nada normal pero no iba a alarmar a sus amigos, lo que Ten-Ten quisiera decirle a Shikamaru parecía personal.

Nada más salir del aula, Ten-Ten arrinconó a Shikamaru contra la pared sin soltar el cuello de su camisa.

- ¿Te pasa algo, Ten-Ten?

- ¿Has dejado embarazada a Temari? - dijo en voz baja para que no la oyeran los que andaban el pasillo y que los miraban curiosos, pero a la vez con dureza - ¿Eh?

Shikamaru abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

- Mendokusei... ¿Pero que dices?

- ¡Di!

- ¿Temari está embarazada?

- ¿Has sido tú?

- Ah pues… es improbable.

- ¿Cómo de improbable?

- 100% improbable.

- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

- ¿Te lo ha dicho ella?

- Dímelo tú.

- Temari y yo nunca hemos hecho nada.

- ¡No me mientas!

- Esto es un rollo pero creo que hay que hacer alguna cosa para embarazar a una chica, vamos, la práctica no la conozco pero algo de teoría me han explicado.

- ¿No tendrás lagunas mentales?

- La única laguna que tengo es de hace un año, mis espermatozoides serán vagos como yo pero no creo que tengan tanta capacidad de supervivencia.

Ten-Ten se le quedó mirando, ante la frase que el chico había dicho y su expresión de seriedad no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- ¿Es que no hay otro más que yo? ¿Tengo pinta de semental o algo así? ¡Menuda pesadez!

- Tienes razón - aflojó el agarre - Lo siento.

- Te agradezco que tengas tanta fe en mi atractivo sexual pero te juro que no he jugado partidos en ese campo.

- Ya, es que como tenéis esa confianza y salisteis…

- ¿Temari está embarazada?

- No lo sabe, tiene un retraso. Oye Shikamaru… me he dejado llevar por un impulso… por favor no le digas nada a ella.

- Las mujeres sois muy problemáticas… no, no le diré nada, tranquila.

No fue hasta el siguiente cambio de clase que Sasuke no pareció reaccionar, se levantó, fue hasta Neji y habló algo con él. Este se dirigió a un armario que había en el aula, lo abrió y sacó una caja él, abriéndola frente a Sasuke. Sasuke sacó algo de la caja, algo que mantenía en su puño cerrado. Neji cerró la caja y volvió a guardarla. Sasuke se acercó a Shikamaru, se colocó delante de su mesa y de un golpe seco dejó lo que llevaba en el puño frente a él: era una ficha de shogi. Shikamaru le miró y sonrió.

- Donde y cuando quieras - le dijo.

- Aquí, a la hora de la comida - impuso Sasuke con voz grave y se marchó.

- ¡Eh, chicos! - gritó Lee que lo había visto todo - ¡Duelo de shogi! ¡Shikamaru versus Sasuke!

El alboroto fue tremendo.

Aquello podía parecer una tontería pero no lo era, era un duelo que causaba mucha expectación. Se suponía que Sasuke era el típico chico ganador y bueno en todo lo que hacía, era frío y calculador y nunca se le había visto perder. Por otro lado, Shikamaru era el campeón de shogi de la región, había sido el campeón desde que empezó a jugar, estaba imbatido. Nunca habían jugado el uno contra el otro, aquello prometía ser emocionante.

Y llegó la hora de la comida. La mayor parte de la clase optó por quedarse a ver el duelo. No así Akane, que prefería salir fuera.

- No se - decía Sumire - La verdad es que me da curiosidad ver el juego.

- Si no lo entiendes puede ser algo aburrido - dijo Jisei.

- Es una tontería - repuso Akane - Ganará Shikamaru.

- ¿Por qué lo sabes? - preguntó Sumire.

- ¿Has visto la sala de trofeos? Todos los que hay de shogi son suyos.

- Pero Sasuke…

- Si, Sasuke es bueno pero Shikamaru es… es un asco, no deja ganar a nadie… creo que lo único que no ha ganado es el "miss shogi"

- Tienes mucha fe en Shikamaru ¿verdad? - se burló Ryuko.

- Anda, vamos a comer, seguramente cuando volvamos todavía sigan, veremos el final.

Al salir del aula, Akane vio una cara conocida.

- ¡Shiho! ¡Eh, Shiho! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

Una chica con el pelo recogido de manera no muy cuidadosa en una coleta baja y unos ojos marrones escondidos tras unas gruesas gafas de pasta, se acercó a ellas.

- ¡Akane! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal estáis todas? - Jisei y Ryuko la saludaron sonriendo - Hace mucho que no pasas a visitarnos por el club.

- Si, me harté de que Shikamaru me diese palizas continuamente ¿Y como te va todo?

- Bien, ahí seguimos.

- Por cierto, en mi aula se está jugando una partida: Shikamaru contra el Uchiha.

- Vaya, eso suena interesante.

- ¿Por qué no te pasas? Seguro que animas a Shikamaru.

- Bueno, no se, a lo mejor paso un rato ¿Crees que molestaré?

Nerviosa, Shiho se retocaba el pelo.

- ¡Que va! Seguro que se siente apoyado. Bueno, nos vamos a comer ¿Quieres venir con nosotras?

- No, gracias. Nos vemos luego si eso.

- Vale… pues hasta luego.

- Hasta luego.

Sumire se acercó a Ryuko.

- ¿Quién es?

- Es Shiho, pertenece al club de shogi, es bastante buena, todo un cerebrito.

- Akane has sido muy desconsiderada al no presentarle a Sumire - le reprendió Jisei.

- ¡Es verdad! No me había dado ni cuenta. Lo siento Sumire, no se ni donde tengo la cabeza últimamente.

- Bueno Shiho seguro que ni se ha dado cuenta con lo nerviosa que la has puesto - volvió a recriminarla Jisei.

- Pero yo no quería ponerla nerviosa, solo quería alegrarle el día.

- Si ya, pero ya sabes como se pone solo de pensar que va a estar cerca de él.

- Me he perdido - interrumpió Sumire - ¿Qué pasa?

- Shiho está coladita por Shikamaru pero es muy tímida y los nervios la pueden - explicó Ryuko.

- Es muy buena chica - añadió Akane - A mi me cae genial. Demasiado buena para ese.

- Vaya con Shikamaru… pues si que tiene éxito - comentó asombrada Sumire.

- Empezando por ti ¿No les has contando lo que le pediste el otro día en su casa?

- ¡Anda! Pues se me olvidó.

- Pues cuenta, cuenta.

- ¿Qué hiciste? -interrogó Jisei - A parte de violar su intimidad ¿Todavía hiciste más?

- Bueno pues…

Después de comer decidieron volver a ver como seguía la partida.

- Id yendo vosotras - dijo Jisei - Yo tengo una cosa que hacer en mi club.

- ¿En que club estas tu? - preguntó Sumire.

- ¿En cual va a estar? - intervino Akane - En el de parapsicología y fenómenos extraños.

- Di que no… estoy en el de Astronomía. Anda… ahora os veo.

Jisei cogió un camino distinto. Iba algo nerviosa, no era verdad que tuviera algo que hacer en el club, su objetivo era otro, estaba decidida a hablar con cierta persona y eso implicaba acercarse a la zona que los alumnos de 2-1 frecuentaban.

Vio a Kimimaro Kaguya, un chico muy alto, pálido, de pelo lacio y algo largo que le daba cierto aspecto de bohemio y unos ojos verdes; estaba sentado en un banco junto con Juugo, no parecía haber nadie de su clase cerca. Se acercó a ellos.

- Hola Kaguya - dijo tratando de controlar sus nervios y mirando de reojo a Juugo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, niña? - habló con bastante brusquedad Juugo. De todos era sabido que Juugo por lo general era un chico callado y tímido pero a veces, sobretodo si se le molestaba, podía llegar a ser muy violento.

- Perdona, yo solo quiero hablar un momento con Kaguya.

- ¿No sabes que no tienes que acercarte a nosotros?

- Déjalo Juugo, todo está bien, yo también quiero hablar con ella.

Juugo miró a Kimimaro algo iracundo, pero al momento su rostro se relajó.

- Está bien. Tú sabrás lo que haces. Yo me voy ya, nos vemos en clase.

- Vale Juugo, no te preocupes.

Juugo dirigió una última mirada a Jisei y se marchó.

- Siéntate Jisei, por favor.

- ¿Qué tal estás?

- No estoy mal ¿y tú?

- Yo, bueno, es que quería pedirte un favor.

- Me alegra que aún recuerdes que fuimos amigos. Dime ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

- ¿Te acuerdas de mi amiga Kumoyuki?

- La del periódico.

- Si, esa.

- No me olvido de ella, fue la única persona capaz de sacar de sus casillas a Kabuto ¿qué le pasa?

- Es que está recibiendo notas algo molestas.

- ¿Molestas de que tipo?

- Estoy empezando a preocuparme, creo que alguien quiere hacer daño a mis compañeras, sobretodo a Hyuuga y Harukaze, por eso quería que si pudieras averiguaras si es alguien de tu clase quien le manda las cartas.

- ¿No sabéis quien se las manda?

- No… son anónimas y… le manda también fotos de las chicas que te he dicho.

- ¿Crees que pueda ser alguien de mi clase?

- No lo se, puede que no, no lo se Kaguya.

- Llámame Kimimaro, como hacías antes.

- Kimimaro ¿me harías ese favor?

- Pues claro - Kimimaro cogió un mechón de pelo de Jisei y jugueteó con él - A veces hecho de menos nuestras charlas ¿No podríamos vernos algún día?

Jisei bajó la mirada, era una situación muy comprometida. Kimimaro puso su mano en la barbilla de la chica y levantó su cara.

- Mírame a los ojos, por favor, aunque me digas que no, mírame a los ojos, solo tú y Juugo sois capaces de mirarme sin asco.

Kimimaro siempre había sido un niño débil y enfermizo, faltaba a clases muy a menudo, siempre por causa de alguna enfermedad, apenas podía hacer educación física y los niños, crueles como son, no parecían muy contentos de tener a un niño así por amigo, incluso llegó a correrse la voz de que tenía una enfermedad contagiosa y poco a poco se apartaron de su lado.

A Kimimaro eso le daba igual, no lo entendía pero lo deba igual, él no necesitaba amigos, no necesitaba a nadie… hasta que conoció a Juugo, otro chico al que los niños discriminaban debido a su extraño carácter violento, otro chico solitario… y después a Jisei, la chica más extraña de cuantas conocía, la niña que aseguraba tener sueños que se hacían realidad, la niña que lanzaba maldiciones que curiosamente parecían funcionar… la bruja. Pero Jisei vio en Kimimaro lo que nadie supo ver: a un amigo, una persona dulce y muy culta, gran conversadora cuando se le daba la oportunidad, confundida, demasiado fácil de convencer de cualquier cosa, por esa razón Kabuto prácticamente hacía con él lo que quería y él le creía porque necesitaba creer que perteneciendo a esa banda iba a conocer lo que era que le apreciasen y le necesitasen.

Jisei sabía como era Kimimaro, veía su aura triste y dolida, fingía indiferencia ante todo pero no era así, y ella sentía una pena enorme al verle y no pudo evitar acercarse a él e intentar comprender a aquel chico tan extraño de aura triste. Eran amigos, solo amigos, Jisei no sentía otra cosa por él que simpatía, para ella era una amigo más, quiso presentarle a sus otros amigos pero él no quiso, no quería relacionarse con nadie, no necesitaba la compasión de nadie, eso fue lo que Kabuto le metió en la cabeza, que la gente solo se acercaba a él por compasión y quizás fuera verdad y Jisei también lo hiciera por compasión, pero eso ya daba igual porque su amistad había quedado ya en el pasado.

- Supongo - Jisei sabia que al decir aquello estaba transgrediendo muchas reglas no escritas - supongo que no pasará nada si algún día nos encontramos por casualidad, por ejemplo en una cafetería y charlamos como los amigos que hemos sido.

- Te mantendré informada de lo que averigüe y no te preocupes, nadie hará nada a tu amiga.

Jisei le regaló una dulce sonrisa.

- Gracias Kimimaro.

De vuelta al aula, Jisei encontró apoyado en una pared cerca de las escaleras a Gaara, éste, al verla, se acercó a ella, parecía estar esperándola.

- Hola Gaara ¿Qué haces tan solo?

- Quería verte. Te he visto acercarte a Kimimaro.

- Bueno si, tenía que pedirle un favor, es algo importante.

- Sabes que no tienes que acercarte a ellos.

- Ya lo se pero era urgente, de verdad, él no es mala persona.

- ¿Estás segura de lo que dices?

- Al menos conmigo nunca lo ha sido.

- No me fío de él ¿recuerdas lo que pasó?

- Pero eso fue porque Kabuto le manipuló como quiso.

- Da igual por lo que fuera.

- Gaara, por favor, confía en mi, tenía que hacerlo, por favor, guárdame el secreto.

- Me da igual lo que hicieras, pero la próxima vez avísame, te acompañaré. No lo hago por tí, lo hago por toda la clase.

Jisei miró a Gaara, este ni siquiera la miraba a ella. Así era Gaara, un cascarón frío aunque por dentro mucho más cálido de lo que parecía.

Sasuke había apoyado los codos en la mesa, entrelazando sus dedos por delante de su boca. Observaba a Shikamaru que, después de hacer su movimiento, volvía a recostarse en su asiento cruzando los brazos. Vale, reconocía que aquel chico era muy bueno y la partida le estaba resultando muy motivadora, ese chico tranquilo que nunca se motivaba por nada se lo estaba haciendo pasar mal a él, a Sasuke Uchiha, puede que fuera la primera persona que le daba tanto trabajo para vencerle y es que durante la partida hubo momentos en los que realmente Sasuke lo daba todo por perdido, por algo la gente solía llamar a Shikamaru genio. Pero un par de movimientos atrás Sasuke había conseguido recuperar la esperanza de ganar aquella partida, cuando ya veía su fin se dio cuenta de que la gran de defensa de Shikamaru tenia un punto débil ¿cómo se le habría pasado? Quizás estaba demasiado concentrado en el ataque y descuidó la defensa, bien, por ahí atacaría esperando que no se diera cuenta de su estrategia y parecía que la estrategia había funcionado, Shikamaru siguió moviendo sin percatarse de la amenaza de Sasuke.

Sasuke movió, un par de movimientos más y Shikamaru estaría vencido… no era tan bueno después de todo. Shikamaru se incorporó hacia el tablero cogiendo una pieza miró sonriendo a Sasuke.

- Ha sido un placer jugar contigo, Sasuke Uchiha - dijo con voz calmada y dio con la pieza al rey de Sasuke – Tu rey ha caído.

Sasuke se quedó helado ¿cómo podía ser? Había perdido de la forma más tonta posible, había sido él, el que concentrándose en aquel punto débil del Nara había permitido abrir un gran boquete en su defensa, había sido él quien había caído de lleno en la trampa de ese chico, es más, si lo analizaba todo se daba cuenta de que Shikamaru podía haberle ganado por lo menos un par de veces antes pero lo evitó, alargó la partida premeditadamente ¿por qué? Seguramente por el placer de jugar. No se lo podía creer. Se levantó y extendió su mano hacia él.

- Ha sido una partida increíble - dijo - Enhorabuena, espero que se repita.

Shikamaru estrechó su mano.

- Gracias, realmente ha sido buena.

Los espectadores de la partida reaccionaron de distintas formas, los había que lanzaron un "¡oh!" desilusionado y quienes vitorearon de alegría y luego estaban los que dijeron: "lo de siempre" como Akane.

- ¿No te lo dije? - le dijo a Sumire.

- Vaya, pues tenías razón.

- Es un asqueroso, te lo digo yo, no hay quien le tosa, creo que le van a prohibir participar en próximos campeonatos porque si no lo único a lo que aspiran los demás es a ser subcampeones.

Shikamaru dobló su cuello hacia los lados varias veces. Sasuke seguía mirándole.

- Nara ¿Te gustaría ayudarnos en le partido del sábado? Seria un honor para nosotros contar con tu consejo.

- ¡Ah, Sasuke, no me seas tan estirado, tío! Somos compañeros ¿no?

- ¿Quieres ayudarnos, por favor, Shikamaru?

- Si, por favor, por favor Shika - se acercó a él Kiba.

- Sería estupendo, si nos ayudas seguro que ganaremos, anda Shikamaru, te necesitamos - insistía muy trágico Naruto.

- ¿A mi? ¿No tenéis un entrenador?

- Está de baja, por favor, necesitamos una buena estrategia - insistió Naruto.

- Ayúdanos a preparar el partido - suplicaba Kiba.

- Venga, no nos dejes tirados - lloriqueaba Naruto.

- Problemáticos... necesitaría ver como jugáis, como sois como equipo.

- Esta tarde tenemos entrenamiento - habló Sasuke - Ven y nos ves, por favor, sabes que no me gusta pedir favores pero es que es la final.

- Y también necesito ver como juega el otro equipo.

- Tengo todos los partidos grabados - añadió Sasuke. Te los puedo pasar ¿Eso te serviría?

Shikamaru suspiró y miró los ojos suplicantes de Naruto y Kiba, lo haría por ellos, eran sus amigos.

- Está bien.

Naruto y Kiba se chocaron las manos.

- Pero Sasuke tiene que ver los partidos conmigo y explicarme algunas cosas, yo no entiendo demasiado de futbol.

- El partido es el sábado, hoy es miércoles ¿Crees que te dará tiempo? - preguntó Sakura.

- Creo que si pero ¿estarán de acuerdo los demás?

- Soy el capitán, lo han dejado en mis manos.

* * *

_Como suprimí varias escenas para quitar protagonismo a Akane, ahora, al retomar la historia original me han quedado muchos cabos sueltos. El próximo capítulo va a ser una discusión entre Akane y Shikamaru en la que se aclara un poco lo que pasó entre ellos, para que quede más claro, y la razón del rencor de la chica. Y supongo que, para no ser tan monotematica y ya que la historia está escrita, aprovecharé para poner otro capítulo, o eso, o actualizaré antes de lo habitual._

_Muchísimas gracias por leer._


	29. Una de tantas discusiones

_Lo primero que tengo que hacer es pedir disculpas por los dedazos que metí en el capitulo anterior. Suelo releer siempre los capítulos antes de publicarlos pero en esta ocasión, supongo que debido a que lo hice inmediatamente después de otra de mis historias no me chocó el cambio de nombres. Equivoqué varios nombres, de algunos me di cuenta enseguida, sin embargo, a pesar de volver a leerlo se me pasó por alto de nuevo el nombre de Fuma, supongo que muchos os habreis dado cuenta de que esa persona en la que pensaba Temari es en realidad Itachi. Siento de veras el malentenido y prometo que pondré más cuidado._

_Ahora si, os dejo con el capítulo que prometí, en el que Shikamaru y Akane se echan en cara varias cosas que sucedieron entre ellos y que llevó a su extraña relación y al resentimiento que la chica siente. No olvideis que es muy rencorosa e irracional y no quiere entrar en razón, es de esas personas que cuando se les mete algo en la cabeza no hay formas de convencerles de lo contrario._

* * *

**Una de tantas discusiones**

De todos eran conocidas las discusiones entre Shikamaru y Akane, solían comenzar con cualquier tontería, normalmente era la poca actividad de Shikamaru que solía hacer hervir la sangre de Akane. Daba igual, no eran cosas importantes y todos estaban acostumbrados a verlos así, Akane lanzándole miradas asesinas y cualquier cosa que encontrase a mano y Shikamaru capeando el temporal con su habitual tranquilidad. Pero aquel día todo iba a salirse de la rutina.

Y todo empezó a primera hora de la mañana. Shikamaru aprovechaba esos minutos previos a la llegada del profesor para dormitar apoyando la cabeza en sus brazos, recostado sobre la mesa. Akane entró como una exhalación y se colocó delante de Shikamaru, dando un golpe seco apoyó las palmas de las manos en la mesa haciendo que el chico se sobresaltara. Lentamente, como casi todo lo que hacía él, fue levantando la mirada y desperezándose, miró los ojos de Akane brillando de rabia, se incorporó del todo, cruzó sus brazos y esperó a que estallara.

- ¿Sabes lo que he oído en los pasillos? - el tono de Akane era bastante agitado, continuaba apoyada en la mesa, mirándole fijamente.

Shikamaru esbozó una leve sonrisa, Akane había recogido su pelo en una coleta, dejando su cuello al descubierto, a Shikamaru le hacía gracia porque podía ver aquella vena que se le hinchaba cuando se enfadaba.

- ¿Lo has oído? - repitió.

- ¿El qué? - preguntó con desgana.

- Dicen que tú y yo nos hemos enrollado ¿Por qué dicen que nos hemos enrollado?

- Mendokuseeeei... no es la primera vez que dicen algo así, será que todavía están con eso de que nos quedamos encerrados en el ascensor.

- A mi no me hace gracia.

- Ni a mi, pero ya sabes lo que dicen: a palabras necias, oídos sordos.

- Tus novietas me miran mal y dicen cosas desagradables.

- ¿Y que quieres que haga yo? Solo es un rumor, ya pasará y no resoples, pareces un buey.

- ¡Pero que manía te estoy cogiendo!

Akane no parecía dispuesta a marcharse así por las buenas, para ella debía ser una tragedia sin límites eso de que la emparejaran con él. Shikamaru cerró los ojos, sentía la amenaza de otra gran amiga suya: la migraña. Se llevó los dedos índice y pulgar al puente de la nariz y se presionó fuertemente. Al abrir de nuevo los ojos lo primero que vio fue el escote de Akane, vaya, se notaba que llegaba el buen tiempo y las chicas empezaban a desabrocharse botones. Guió su vista de nuevo hasta el cuello de su compañera.

- No te enfades tanto por una tontería así ¿Por qué lo haces todo tan dificil?

- ¿Se puede saber por qué le hablas a mis pechos?

- Son más agradables que tu cara enfada y además se te ha desabrochado un botón.

- Y tu te creerás muy gracioso, pervertido.

- Si me las pones delante tengo que verlas aunque no quiera. Por cierto, lo que te estaba mirando era el cuello.

- ¿Tengo algo en el cuello?

- No, es muy… sensual., no me extraña que Sasuke te lo mordiese. Lo que no sé es si me entran ganas de besarlo o de estrangularte.

- ¿Sabes que se te da genial eso de fastidiarme?

- Si, me estoy especializando.

- ¡Vete a la…!

- Cuida tu boquita, señorita.

Akane se fue hacia su asiento bastante molesta.

Así las cosas, el mal humor de Akane fue en aumento al igual que el dolor de cabeza de Shikamaru.

En la hora de educación física, Shikamaru y Akane fueron a la biblioteca y allí comenzaron de nuevo una discusión. El reparto de los principales personajes protagonistas de la obra era todo un escollo que no les permitía avanzar. Shikamaru argumentaba que, para conseguir atraer al mayor número posible de espectadores, había que poner a personas populares en papeles importantes, pero Akane estaba más por la labor de dar protagonismo a quien demostrara más talento, fuera popular o no.

Para la hora de la comida, Shikamaru podía decir, sin lugar a dudas, que sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar. Decidió quedarse en el aula a comer, no soportaba la luz del sol. En el aula también se quedaron Sai, Chouji y el grupo ya habitual de chicas: Akane, Ryuko, Jisei y Sumire.

La conversación terminó girando en torno a la obra de teatro que Shikamaru y Akane habían decidido que representarían. Y de nuevo se reanudó la discusión entre ambos. Y es que para los dos aquello era una cuestión de orgullo. Shikamaru no quería que siempre hubiese que hacer lo que las mujeres quisiesen, y aunque era muy molesto discutir, tampoco iba a dejar que Akane se saliese con la suya. Y Akane no podía permitir que aquel gandul, que nunca tenía interés por nada, ahora, precisamente ahora, se pusiese tan gallito.

Shikamaru se levantó de golpe.

- ¿Dónde vas? - preguntó Sumire.

- A la enfermería, a ver si me dan algo para este dolor de cabeza, me está matando.

Cuando Shikamaru volvió al aula se encontró con que no había nadie, mejor, quizás la soledad le ayudase a calmar esa maldita migraña. En cuanto Shizune le había visto supo lo que le ocurría, no era la primera vez que le pasaba, solo le preguntó cuanto tiempo llevaba con ese dolor y le recriminó no acudir antes. Shikamaru sufría migrañas de vez en cuando, con más frecuencia de las que deseaba, era una herencia de familia, su padre solía decir que era la forma en que la naturaleza equilibraba el mundo, era el pago que tenía que soportar por tener un I.Q. superior a la media.

Pero los dolores de cabeza le ponían de muy mal humor. Shikamaru era un chico normalmente amable, pocas veces discutía con nadie, simplemente discutir era demasiado trabajo. La única persona con la que se le solía ver enfrascado en alguna discusión era Akane y por lo general era a ella a la que se la veía enfadada, casi podía decirse que en realidad le gustaba discutir con ella. A Shikamaru le daba igual que los demás se empeñasen en tener la razón pero con Akane no podía evitarlo, le encantaría oír a esa condenada cabezota, decir aunque solo fuera por una vez, que él tenía razón.

De vuelta al aula, Chouji no necesitó más que echar un vistazo a Shikamaru, sentado, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada clavada en el suelo, para comprender lo que le pasaba. También era conocido por todos como le cambiaba el carácter cuando sufría alguna migraña. En esos momentos, el Shikamaru amable y tranquilo que todos conocían solía convertirse en una persona bastante borde y malhumorada, con el ceño fruncido evitaba cualquier conversación, y era mejor no dirigirle la palabra, si lo hacías te arriesgabas o bien a que no te contestase o que lo hiciese soltando algún tipo de sarcsmo en el mejor de los casos, en el peor, olvidaba las delicadezas.

Algo le decía a Jisei que allí se iba a producir una tormenta, lo estaba viendo, las auras de ninguno de los dos presagiaban nada bueno.

La profesora de Literatura, Kurenai, entró en el aula. Después de los habituales saludos, la profesora empezó con su clase.

- Hoy vamos a tratar un nuevo genero literario: el romanticismo.

- Suena muy…. - comenzó a decir Ino.

- ¿Romántico? - agregó burlona Temari.

- Si, muy romántico - dijo Kurenai - ¿alguien sabe decir que es el romanticismo exactamente?

Nadie contestó, aunque se produjeron ciertos murmullos.

- Estoy hablando de una forma de vida, de unos ideales. Tu mismo, Shikamaru ¿Qué sabes del romanticismo?

Shikamaru la miró con verdadera desgana.

- El Romanticismo - habló después de dar un largo suspiro de resignación - Fue un movimiento que surgió en toda Europa durante la primera mitad del siglo XIX, creo.

- No era a lo que me refería, pero tienes razón ¿Te interesa el romanticismo?

- Lord Byron, Goethe, Becquer, Víctor Hugo, Walter Scott, son algunos de sus representantes. Me gustan sus obras.

- ¿Tú lees? - preguntó Kiba,

- ¿Algún problema?

- Entonces - continuó la profesora ignorando el último comentario - Sabrás que caracteriza al romanticismo ¿no?

- Los románticos se caracterizan por ser todos unos "emos", unos moñas. Vivían siempre insatisfechos ante la vida y la sociedad, eran tristes, tenían una tristeza que no tenía explicación, sin motivo, deseaban algo distinto sin saber exactamente que es lo que querían.

- ¿Y cómo sabes tanto? - preguntó esta vez Sumire.

- Yo no sé nada, es lo que he leído.

- Pero lo has explicado bastante bien - continuó Kurenai - Los románticos no solo eran soñadores y ausentes que suspiraban y carecían de fuerzas para cualquier cosa. No. El corazón del romántico estaba lleno de ideales.

Kurenai siguió hablando sobre los románticos, sobre sus ideales de libertad, justicia, lo incomprendidos que se sentían, lo decepcionados por el mundo, que eran intrépidos y amantes de empresas desmesuradas, pesimistas, pálidos, con aire melancólico pero también unos hombres llenos de atractivo y misterio, orgullosos e indómitos.

Todo esto dio comienzo a un entretenido coloquio sobre los románticos hoy en día y sobre el amor.

- Shikamaru - dijo la profesora - Si has leído a Becquer ¿podrías decir cual es el tema principal de su poesía?

- Celos, traición e indiferencia de su amada.

- ¿Qué opináis vosotros del amor?

- El amor es algo maravilloso que te hace sentir viva - contestó Sakura - Aunque a veces te duela.

- Es un dulce dolor - añadió Ino - Es lo que te da fuerzas para enfrentarte a todo.

- ¡Vaya montón de mierda! - soltó de pronto Akane, todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella - ¿He dicho mi pensamiento en voz alta? Lo siento, no me he dado cuenta.

- A ver Akane - habló Kurenai - Eso que has dicho es muy interesante.

- Ha sido sin querer, se me ha escapado, lo que quería decir es que el amor esta sobrevalorado.

- Ponte en pié y ven aquí, a mi lado - Kurenai se apoyó en la mesa del profesor, Akane se acercó - A ver, silencio, ella tiene su opinión, tiene derecho a dar su opinión ¿tú no crees en el amor?

- Pues no, no al menos a nuestra edad.

- ¿Crees que el amor tiene que tener edad?

- Lo que creo es que aún somos muy jóvenes e inmaduros. El amor tiene que ser algo profundo que solo puede nacer desde el conocimiento de uno mismo.

- Muy interesante ¿Alguien más está en contra del amor?… ¿no? Lo siento Akane, estás sola en tu postura ¿Por qué crees que no piensan como tú?

- Porque el enamoramiento es un festival de hormonas que se produce dentro de nosotros, un montón de reacciones químicas en nuestro cerebro y no lo digo yo, lo dicen científicos. A nuestra edad nos gusta un chico y creemos estar enamorados pero es solo el efecto de nuestros sobre estimulados sentidos, el amor tiene que ser algo más, algo… no se como explicarme…

- Tu teoría es curiosa y no creas, no te falta razón ¿Pero sabes lo que le falla? El sentimiento, la chispa, la emoción, pasión… estar enamorada.

- Es normal, no estoy enamorada.

- En esos momentos eres como un bicho raro ¿Eres consciente?

- Si, pero es que no creo en el amor.

- ¿Tenéis algo que decirle? Ahora mismo vosotros representáis a los románticos, con vuestros ideales y vuestras ensoñaciones y ella a los realistas, los pragmáticos… intentad convencerla.

- Yo quiero hacer una pregunta - intervino Sasuke - ¿Qué te hizo pensar así?

- Es una buena pregunta – se interesó Kurenai - ¿Por qué piensas así?

- ¿Cómo que por qué? Porque es lo que creo.

- No - dijo Sasuke - Has llegado a esa conclusión por algún motivo ¿Alguien te hizo daño?

- ¿Quieres decir si he tenido una mala experiencia?

- Si, la ilusión es algo latente en nosotros, ahora estamos empezando a conocer la amor y esas nuevas sensaciones, sin embargo tú las niegas ¿Qué te ha hecho daño?

- ¿Quieres saber si algún hecho me ha vuelto así?

- No, se que algún hecho te ha vuelto así, lo que quiero saber es qué te hizo tanto daño.

- A lo mejor - interrumpió Shikamaru con tono sarcástico - Lo que pasa es que simplemente no tiene corazón.

- Eso es asunto mío.

- Quizás si nos lo dijeras - habló Sakura - Podríamos comprenderlo y quizás convencerte de lo contrario.

- ¿Crees que el amor siempre hace daño? - preguntó curioso Sai.

- No, lo que creo es que a nuestra edad no sabemos lo que es el amor y nos hacemos daño nosotros mismos, nos ilusionamos y luego pasa lo que pasa ¿Puedo ir ya a mi asiento?

- ¿Tú sabes lo que es la ilusión? - volvió a interrumpir Shikamaru con su voz sarcástica aunque esta vez también algo amarga - ¿Tú sabes lo que es poner tu ilusión en una relación y que de un bofetón te la arrebaten?

- Yo se lo que es confiar en una persona y de pronto descubrir que te ha estado mintiendo - repuso Akane mirando ferozmente a Shikamaru.

- Bueno, muchos hemos tenido desilusiones - agregó Naruto.

- Ya, pues yo no lo llevé muy bien ¿sabes?. Yo estaba muy ilusionada y me dolió mucho, por eso, no quiero volver a ilusionarme hasta que no tenga madurez como para soportar otra traición.

- ¿Crees que te van a volver a traicionar? - interrogó esta vez Gaara.

- Ya no me fío de nadie, ahora mismo no puedo creer en palabras bonitas.

- ¿Qué hiciste Shino? - gritó Naruto.

Shino no contestó, se limitó a girarse hacia Naruto.

- Shino no fue, no saques conclusiones antes de tiempo.

- Perdona, es que tampoco se te ha visto con muchos chicos.

- No importa quien fue, era un chico, un chico normal, no tenía nada de especial.

- Entonces ¿Estuviste enamorada? - preguntó Sakura.

- Eso es parte de mi vida privada.

- ¿Te da miedo responder? - de nuevo habló Shikamaru con tono burlón.

- ¡Qué sabrás tú! Si, estaba enamorada - el tono de voz de Akane subió considerablemente - Como una verdadera imbécil, en mi vida he sido tan débil y vulnerable, confiaba en él, tenía mucha ilusión, creía en nuestra relación y en la primera ocasión que tuvo ni siquiera dudó en traicionarme, en tirar mis ilusiones por el suelo y pisotearlas.

- Y por casualidad ¿Le has dejado explicarse? - le replicó Shikamaru - A lo mejor tenía una excusa y tú no le dejaste hablar, que es lo que haces siempre, encabezonarte en tus cosas y no querer escuchar, habría que saber cual es su versión.

- ¿Su versión? ¿Su excusa? ¿Quieres saber cual era su excusa? Que era imbécil, un niñato imbécil, un crío al que yo no le interesaba, lo único que le importaban eran sus hormonas. Me gustaba, me gustaba mucho y no me preguntéis que me gustaba porque no lo sé, solo sé que le creí, que confiaba en él. Llevábamos… llevábamos casi un mes viéndonos y compartiendo sueños y esperanzas en secreto… mis sueños y mis esperanzas, casi un mes en el que me dejé engañar y cuando decidimos compartir eso que teníamos con todo el mundo, en ese momento, me dejó por otra chica, mayor, más guapa e interesante ¿Cuál crees que fue su excusa?

- ¿Esa fue la excusa que te dio? - intervino Sasuke - ¿Qué le gustaba otra chica?

- No. Si me hubiera dicho "Akane, es mejor que no lo intentemos, lo nuestro no va a funcionar porque me gustan otras chicas" yo se lo hubiera agradecido, me habría dolido pero al final lo habría comprendido. El no, el siguió adelante como si nada; unos días de la que iba a ser nuestra primera cita "formal" una chica le pidió salir y como él es imbécil, no se atrevió a decirle que ya salía con otra, no querría ofenderla claro, o no querría perderse esa oportunidad, el muy listillo quedó con ella el mismo día que conmigo, también podía haber anulado nuestra cita, pero no, lo único que hizo fue retrasarla, ya veis que listo, primero veía a una y luego a la otra… todo un caballero.

- Sigo diciendo - habló Shikamaru - ¿Le diste una oportunidad de defenderse o le condenaste directamente como hacer siempre? Si no anuló vuestra cita seguramente fuera porque quería salir contigo.

- Si claro, después de estar con la otra ¡Que bonito! A eso se le llaman cuernos Shikamaru. Eso es traicionar la confianza.

- Que el chico fue algo imbécil es innegable - dijo Temari - Pero quizás no supo como negarse, hay chicos demasiado considerados, quizás la culpa no fue suya del todo.

- No. Claro que fue suya. Yo a la chica no le recrimino nada, ella no lo sabía, así que no hacía nada malo en pedirle una cita. La culpa fue de él, él tenía que haber elegido pero prefirió ofendernos a las dos.

- Akane - habló Hinata con un hilillo de voz, casi con miedo - Pe… perdona que te pregunte esto pero… ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- Eso fue lo peor. Supe que había quedado con ella unos cuantos días antes y esperé, esperé a que me dijera algo, incluso le dije que si no estaba seguro que no salíamos, que no pasaba nada, que comprendía que se sintiese asustado… esperé aferrándome a una estúpida esperanza, hasta que… Ya veis, eso es el amor a nuestra edad, me avergüenzo de haber sido tan vulnerable. Así que pienso que el amor es un asco y no voy a volver a sentirme vulnerable frente a un imbécil hasta que no me crea lo suficientemente madura ¿Qué queréis? Pienso que a nuestra edad lo único que hacemos es dejarnos llevar por nuestros impulsos, jugamos a ser mayores pero somos unos críos.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? - Shikamaru se levantó bruscamente - No eres la única a la que han traicionado, no creas que eres tan especial. A muchos nos han hecho daño, a mí me han hecho daño, yo también estuve enamorado, yo también fue débil y vulnerable, yo también tenía ilusiones y esperanzas - Shikamaru la miraba directamente a los ojos - ¡No sabes como me entregué a esa relación! ¿Y que obtuve? Desconfianza. Vale, puede que yo cometiera un error, era un crío, pero no se me dio la oportunidad de justificarme, ni siquiera de pedir perdón ¿Sabes lo que pasó? Acudí a buscarla, estaba deseando verla y decirle lo que había descubierto que sentía mi corazón, pero ella no estaba, la busqué como un desesperado ¿Y como la encontré? En nuestro lugar favorito… abrazando a otro chico. No me hables de cuernos que yo los viví, los vi con mis propios ojos ¿Sabes lo que sentí?

- ¿Y tú le pediste explicaciones a ella? Seguramente también la condenaste sin querer ni oírla.

- Ella no quiso hablarme. Si me hubiese dicho algo yo la habría escuchado, hubiese creído cualquier cosa que me dijese porque yo creía en ella, estaba loco por ella.

- Eso es lo que dices ahora ¡habría que haberte visto en ese momento!

La escena podía calificarse de violenta, violenta para el resto de la clase que los miraba sin atreverse a decir ni una palabra. Ambos se miraban a los ojos casi sin parpadear. El aire parecía haberse helado a su alrededor.

- Las mujeres sois todas iguales, caprichosas y orgullosas, pensáis que sois las únicas capaces de ilusionarse y encima sois rencorosas, no sois capaces de perdonar y olvidar. Yo también podría estar ahora en contra del amor pero no lo estoy, daré al amor una nueva oportunidad.

- No, no somos capaces de olvidar ¿Y sabes por qué? Quiero recordar cada sentimiento que tuve, quiero recordar el dolor que sentí, así, si me vuelvo a enamorar lo recordaré y pondré freno, no volverá a pasarme.

Akane se giró y se dirigió a la puerta.

- ¿Adónde vas? - preguntó la profesora.

- Al pasillo, supongo que después de esto estaré castigada.

Y salió. Kurenai miró a Shikamaru, en pié, con la vista fija en el suelo. No estaba enfadada con ellos, solo molesta porque siempre terminaban creando un ambiente rancio en la clase.

- Sal tu también y procurad no seguir discutiendo.

Shikamaru se dirigió a la puerta y salió.

- Bueno - habló la profesora - Después de esta experiencia tan intensa ¿Habéis sacado alguna conclusión?

- Que Shikamaru y Akane nunca se pondrán nunca de acuerdo, si uno dice blanco el otro dirá negro - se quejó Kankuro.

- Que son dos formas de reaccionar ante una traición ¿no? - comentó Sakura - Se puede aceptar y tratar de seguir viviendo o dejar que te condicione demasiado.

- Las traiciones es lo peor que hay - afirmó Neji - Pones tu confianza en alguien y te falla haciéndote daño, a veces son difíciles de perdonar.

- Supongo que muchos de vosotros también de alguna manera, alguna vez, os habéis sentido traicionados o al menos desilusionados ¿no? Bien, tratar de recordar ese sentimiento, nos ayudará a comprender el tema que estamos tratando.

No era la primera vez que Akane tenía un cambio de opinión con Shikamaru delante de toda la clase, era algo bastante habitual, lo que no era tan habitual era ver a Shikamaru tan molesto. Pero la mayoría de la clase no le dio más importancia, salvo para sus amigos más íntimos, el resto pareció olvidarlo rápidamente.

Akane miró a Shikamaru con desdén cuando le vio salir del aula y colocarse a su lado.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Esto es muy problemático pero también estoy castigado ¿Siempre tenemos que montar estos espectáculos?

- Ah, no sé, tu sabrás, eres tú el que se ha picado.

- Eres tú la que ha empezado.

Hablaban en voz baja, se suponía que estaban castigados. Guardaron unos incómodos minutos de silencio.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que sabías lo de Temari?

- ¿Yo? ¿Tenía que decírtelo yo?

- Yo no quería hacerte daño.

- No, solo querías pasártelo bien con las dos ¿no?

- Yo no quería… yo… es inútil, no quieres entenderlo.

- Si no hay nada que entender, una chica estupenda te pide una cita ¿Cómo te vas a negar? No, no hables, no quiero oír tus absurdas explicaciones.

- ¿Y crees que para mí fue fácil verte con Shino? ¿Qué le tenías? ¿En el banquillo esperando a que yo fallara para sacarle al partido?

- Eres un mezquino.

- Ya. Pues recuerda que yo aquel día tuve dos traiciones, la tuya y la de un amigo ¿tú sabes lo que yo sentí? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- ¿Qué querías? Que te dijera "se que has quedado con Temari" Se supone que tenías que haberte negado, listo, que eres un listo.

- Te lo hubiera explicado, las cosas no fueron como parecen.

- Mira que te calles, que no te quiero oír, no quiero tus patéticas excusas, además, el daño ya está hecho y se acabó, el pasado es el pasado.

- Pues podías dejarlo en el pasado, pero no, tú no, tu no lo olvidarás nunca.

- ¡Que no te quiero oír! ¡Que me dejes! Además ¿De qué te quejas? Yo no te importo, te da igual lo que yo piense, nunca te he importado.

Shikamaru quiso contestarla pero era consciente de que hablar con ella y tratar de razonar era inútil. Se separó, fue a situarse al otro lado de la puerta.

No volvieron a dirigirse la palabra, un gran silencio les aprisionó. Shikamaru sentía como decenas de palabras se agolpaban en su garganta atragantándole. Necesitaba fumar. Daba igual que pasara algún profesor, sacó un paquete de cigarrillos de uno de sus bolsillos. Akane le miraba con desprecio, mira que le asqueaba aquel maldito vicio ¿Cómo podía ponerse a fumar tan tranquilo? Pero lo que peor llevaba Akane era haber confesado en público que una vez los sentimientos le hicieron vulnerable, maldita sea ¡qué bocazas había sido! Shikamaru se había dado cuenta de todo, era como reconocer que había sido débil frente a él… no quería ni recordar lo que había dicho, había hablado sin pensar, llevaba por la rabia y ahora él seguro que sentía su ego hinchado ¡Qué rabia le daba! Desde que sucedieron aquellos acontecimientos, nunca, nunca había hablado con él de ese tema, no quería oír nada de sus labios, no quería darle explicaciones de nada, solo quería actuar como si nunca hubiese sucedido nada, ella decidió que no le daría la satisfacción de verla llorando, ni de reconocer el daño que le había hecho, para ella entre los dos no había pasado nada.

Shikamaru sentía una extraña sensación ambigua dentro de él. Por un lado estaba realmente molesto ¿Por qué demonios era tan rencorosa? ¿Por qué se negaba a hablar del tema? ¿Por qué no podía reconocer lo que una vez tuvieron? Akane era realmente desesperante, no la comprendía, ni quería hacerlo, era irracional, se suponía que las cosas se solucionan hablando y que a las mujeres les gustaba hablarlo todo ¿Por qué era tan imposible hablar con ella? Por otro lado, sentía una gran amargura, podía comprenderla, podía comprender el dolor que debió sentir y sabía que lo había causado él, se sentía mal consigo mismo. Quería consolarla, había algo en sus ojos que le dañaba, ya no estaban ni alegres, ni enfadados, ni furiosos, no soportaba verla así, hubiese pasado entre ellos lo que hubiese pasado, ante todo era su amiga, quería acercarse a consolarla, era un impulso que salía de algún punto de su cuerpo, deseaba decirle que siempre estaba allí para lo que necesitase… ¡Dios que problemático era todo!

* * *

_Espero que este capítulo haya aclarado algo. Como veis, Akane es muy rencorosa y solo se centra en ella y tampoco le da explicaciones a Shikamaru sobre la escena que él vio. En los próximos, atención, porque comienzan a asomar su cabeza más componentes de la clase rival, entre ellos Deidara, Sasori, Konan y Pein._

_Aprovecho para dar las gracias a Deidi Jeevas por avisarme del dedazo del capítulo anterior y poder cambiarlo y también a esa persona anónima que de vez en cuando pone comentarios y a la que no puedo agradecerselo personalmente: muchas gracias por seguir leyendo._

_Y gracias a todos lo que han leído este, dentro de uno o dos dias, si no pasa nada, pondré el siguiente, tal y como dije ¡Hasta pronto!_


	30. La obra que representaremos

_Este capítulo es un poco de transición. Veremos las sospechas de la madre de Shikamaru y éste y Akane intentarán resumir la obra que van a representar. También comienza el nuevo partido._

_Aprovecho para decir (por si alguien lo estaba pensando) que Akane no es un self-insert, ni se parece a mi en lo más mínimo. De echo, si yo tuviera que compararme con alguno de mis OCs diría que con la que más tengo en común es con la insegura Ryuko._

* * *

**La obra que representaremos**

Entre unas cosas y otras, Shikamaru no encontraba el momento para hablar con Temari, también quería hablar con Chouji pero pasó la mañana del jueves sin conseguir ninguno de sus objetivos.

- Ya estoy en casa - saludó al regresar del instituto.

- ¡Shikamaru! - oyó bramar a su madre -¡Ven inmediatamente a tu cuarto!

- Esto seguro que va a ser muy problemático - dijo rascándose la cabeza.

- ¡Ahora mismo! - se la volvió a oír gritar.

- ¿Qué habré hecho?

- La has cagado, hermanito - dijo Chiharu sentada en el salón al verle - Te espera en tu habitación.

Shikamaru tragó saliva y se dispuso a subir.

- ¿Tú adonde vas? - preguntó a su hermana al verla levantarse e ir detrás de él.

- ¿Tú crees que me lo voy a perder?

Al entrar en su habitación encontró a su madre plantada con los brazos en jarras.

- ¿Qué pasa? - casi le daba miedo preguntar.

- ¿Qué es esto? - dijo cogiendo una carpeta del escritorio.

- ¿El qué?

- ¡Esto! ¿Qué es esto? - furiosamente la abrió y sacó el dibujo hecho por Sai.

- Un… un dibujo.

- Ya se que es un dibujo pero ¿Qué significa?

- Pues… nada.

- ¡Hermano, como mola!

- Tú no mires que tienes una edad muy mala - La madre dio un paso amenazante hacia su hijo - ¿qué significa?

- Es solo un dibujo.

- ¿Y has posado para hacerlo? - preguntó Chiharu.

- ¡No!

- ¿Lo has hecho tú? - interrogó su madre.

- No, es de un compañero.

- Pero tú estás en él.

- Si, bueno, pero fue cosa de él, yo no se lo pedí.

- ¿Y por qué lo ha hecho?

- Era una prueba, quería hacer un dibujo de una foto… no tenía que haber dicho eso… - musitó.

- ¿Una foto? ¿Te besas con una chica y haces fotos?

- Que no, que no, que yo no me estaba besando que solo… hablábamos, es de los ensayos de teatro. Sai quería saber si podía modificar la foto.

- ¿Y dónde está esa foto? ¿Tú crees que soy tonta? ¿Quién es esta chica?

Chiharu se acercó a observarla.

- Es Akane, le faltan las gafas pero es Akane.

- ¿Akane? ¿La que pasó la otra noche aquí? Shikamaru mírame a los ojos y dime…

- Mamá que Akane solo es una amiga, además que yo no le gusto.

- ¿Qué no le gustas? ¿Y por qué? ¿Qué tienes tú de malo?

Cuando Shikamaru llegó al gimnasio para el habitual ensayo fue derecho a sentarse al lado de Akane.

- Hola Shika ¿Listo para el show?

- Hola. Esto… el domingo tienes que venir a comer a mi casa.

- ¿Quién? ¿yo? ¿el domingo? ¿y eso?

- Mi madre lo ha dicho.

- ¿Tu madre me invita a comer?

- No, no te invita, me obliga a llevarte. Tú no conoces a mi madre, si dice que el domingo comes en casa, tú el domingo comes en casa.

- ¿Tiene algo que ver ese repentino interés con que se haya enterado de que pasé la noche en tu casa?

- Pues algo tiene que ver.

- Pues sintiéndolo mucho vas a tener que disculparme pero es que el domingo me toca ir a casa de mi padre, no se si te he contado el jaleo que se forma allí.

- Pues insistirá en que vayas otro día.

- Ya me ha dado un obsequio por cuidarte, cosa que no tenía porqué hacer, no hace falta que me invite.

- No, si ese razonamiento ya lo he empleado yo.

- ¿Y qué?

- Que vayas.

- Espera… ¿no será que tu madre piensa que entre tú y yo hay algo? Algo más que amistad, se entiende ¿Es eso, verdad? ¿Y tú no la has sacado de su error?

- Créeme, ha sido todo muy problemático.

- Ya, muy problemático, demasiado para ti ¿no?

- Ya le dije que no hay nada entre nosotros y también que yo no te intereso para nada.

- ¿Y?

- Tú no crees mis explicaciones ¿verdad? Pues ella tampoco.

Chouji y Ryuko les observaban.

- Pero ¿qué ha pasado? - preguntó al fin Ryuko a su compañero.

- La madre de Shikamaru ha dicho que Akane tiene que ir a comer el domingo, que tiene que conocerla.

- Anda… pero que raro ¿no?

- No, porque piensa que es una chica mala que quiere quitarle a su niño.

- ¿De dónde ha sacado eso?

- De un dibujo de Sai, creo que le regaló una copia del dibujo de la foto que les hizo Sumire… y de su imaginación calenturienta de madre.

- Bueno las madres tienen un instinto muy desarrollado.

- Buenas tardes chicos - saludó entrando Genma, el profesor de música.

- Hombre Genma - le saludó Naruto - como eres el profe de música pensé que solo ayudarías a los otros, por lo del recital.

- Pus ya ves Naruto, para mi sois todos iguales.

- Pero nosotros somos más buena gente - dijo Kiba.

- Yo no os juzgo, solo os asesoro. Bien ¿estáis todos? ¿Quiénes son los encargados?

- Nosotros - respondió Akane - éste y yo.

- Bien ¿tenéis algo previsto para hoy?

- Siempre empezamos con el baile del pato - dijo Lee - para perder la vergüenza.

- Una forma de humillarnos que tenemos - añadió Shikamaru.

- Pues venga, demostrarme como os humilláis.

Cuando terminaron con su ritual, Genma sonrió quitándose el palillo que casi siempre llevaba en la boca.

- Si, muy humillante ¿y ahora?

- Bueno - habló Akane - Aquí mi socio y yo tenemos ya una obra en mente que parece ser interesante

- ¿Si? ¿Cuál? - se oyeron entre el rumor que se extendió.

- Perdonad - dijo Genma - ¿Sólo os parece interesante o ya la habéis decidido? Os lo digo porque sois los directores y si empezáis a dejar que esta panda tenga opinión nunca os decidiréis porque nunca se pondrán de acuerdo. Tenéis que decidirla vosotros, sin contar con ellos y lo que vosotros decidáis, lo tienen que acatar.

- Lógico - recapacitó Shikamaru - Siempre habrá alguien que se queje, tenemos que mostrar autoridad - miró a Akane como buscando su apoyo y ésta hizo un pequeño ademán con la cabeza, fue ese simple gesto, exento de palabras, ese entenderse solo con la mirada algo que a Sasuke le molestó sobremanera y confirmó que entre ellos había más complicidad de la que aparentemente demostraban - En fin, si - dijo muy decidido Shikamaru - salvo causas mayores hemos decidido que ya sabemos que obra representaremos.

- ¿Cuál es? - gritó Kiba - ¿No será Romeo y Julieta, no?

- Venga, va - apremiaba Naruto - ¡Decirla ya!

- Eso está bien - replicó Genma - Cuanto antes se elija mejor, aunque no lo parezca hay mucho que preparar y no tanto tiempo.

- ¡Vamos soltarlo ya! - se quejaba Lee.

- Se trata de una obra de Shakespeare - habló Akane - Así que la condición de que sea un clásico la cumplimos.

- ¡Romeo y Julieta! - casi gritó Ino - ¿Vamos a hacer esa?

- No - contestó Akane - siento desilusionaros pero no, no es tan conocida.

- Será "Sueño de una noche de verano" - añadió Shikamaru.

Se extendieron rumores diversos, había quien ni había oído hablar de ella, quien había oído pero no le parecía bien y quien la conocía.

- A ver chicos - habló Genma - Guardad un poco de silencio. Ellos son los directores y los que tienen que sopesar los pros y los contras, la decisión es suya, bastante es que os comenten sus decisiones.

- ¿Tu que opinas Genma? - preguntó Sakura.

- La obra es buena, es un clásico, de Shakespeare nada menos, quizás algo difícil para unos aficionados, no os ofendáis pero no sois profesionales… pero está bien escogida, es una comedia romántica con hadas y duendes y romances y equívocos, si sabéis hacerlo bien podéis luciros bastante, sobretodo es estupenda para fantasear con decorados y vestuario y dejas salir vuestra creatividad.

- El problema que tenemos son los diálogos - comentó Akane - Son largos y rebuscados, dudamos que se puedan aprender fácilmente por más de uno y que el público que nos va a ver los entienda.

- Eso si, deberíais adaptarlos.

- Eso queríamos saber ¿podemos?

- Si, no hay problema, siempre y cuando respetéis la obra original, no cambiéis a los personajes, ni la trama y que se haga bien, vamos que la obra debe reconocerse. Hay muchas versiones de esta obra, deberíais informaros, os puede servir de ayuda. Pero vamos, si la vais a adaptar preguntar a la profesora Kurenai, porque como profesora de Literatura, si hacéis una chapuza lo mismo os baja puntos.

- Pero ¿de que va? - preguntó de pronto Naruto, pregunta que muchos estaban deseando hacer.

- ¿Y que más te da? - replicó Sasuke - Ellos son los directores y ellos eligen, lo dijo Anko, ellos son los primeros en querer que todo salga bien.

- ¿Y por qué nos pidieron nuestra opinión? - se quejó Ino.

- Queríamos saber vuestras preferencias, para saber por donde empezar - contestó Shikamaru - y ya las sabemos.

- Mira - añadió Temari - ellos son los directores y si eligen esa obra pues ya está, yo confío en ellos y su elección.

- Yo también - añadió Neji - Ni Shikamaru, ni Akane han tenido nunca malas ideas.

- Lo que tenemos que demostrar - opinó Sakura - Es lo que dijo Anko-sensei, que somos un gran equipo, que somos capaces de trabajar juntos por un bien común, que nos apoyamos.

- ¡Bien dicho Sakurita! - exclamó Lee - ¡Que bien hablas!

- ¡Vuelve a llamarme Sakurita y mueres! - le amenazó Sakura.

- Si yo les apoyo - intervino Naruto - Siempre apoyaré a Shikamaru y sus decisiones, es el más listo de todos pero quiero saber de que va la historia.

- Ah… claro - dijo Akane - A ver como os lo explicamos porque es algo… liosa.

- Liosa de explicar - aclaró Shikamaru - La obra en si se entiende.

- Voy a explicarlo poniéndonos a nosotros como ejemplo, así creo que se entenderá.

- Tú y tus explicaciones - comentó Ten-Ten.

- Si, es que realmente es liosa de resumir, hay muchos personajes. Veréis como así lo entenderemos muy bien. La acción transcurre durante las celebraciones de la boda de Teseo e Hipólita, gente importante, pongamos Shikamaru y yo.

- Esto no quiere decir que nosotros vayamos a hacer esos papeles.

- No, no. Bueno, luego hay dos chicos y dos chicas, pongamos Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto y Hinata ¿vale?

- ¿Por qué nosotros? - preguntó Naruto.

- Para que lo entendáis mejor - respondió Akane - Bueno… el padre de Sakura quiere casarla con Naruto pero Sakura está enamorada de Sasuke.

- Este Sasuke siempre en medio fastidiándomelo todo con Sakura - comentó Naruto causando algunas risillas.

- Ya ves Naruto… cosas de la vida - continuó Akane - El caso es que Sasuke y Sakura deciden huir y se citan en un bosque de por allí. Hinata está enamorada de Naruto pero este no le hace caso.

- Más tonto y no naces - dijo Kiba dando un codazo a Naruto.

- Naruto solo piensa en Sakura, es de piñón fijo el pobre - continuaba Akane - Y Hinata, que conoce los planes de Sasuke y Sakura se los cuenta a Naruto esperando… ¡ya que se que esperaba! El caso es que se los cuenta. Naruto va al bosque y Hinata le sigue pero él es muy borde y la trata mal.

- Eres un asqueroso Naruto - volvió a darle otro codazo Kiba.

- ¡Que no soy yo! ¿Verdad que no?

- Mientras, en el bosque - Akane decidió ignorarles - Un grupo de… gente del pueblo, digamos: Lee, Kankuro, Chouji, Shino y alguno más, están ensayando una obra para representar en la bode de Shikamaru y mía.

- Hay que añadir - habló Shikamaru - que son un tanto… penosos.

- Y por otro lado en rey de las hadas… Gaara, discute con la reina Temari… cosas de hadas. Enfadado, Gaara le pide a un duende… esto… Kiba, que busque una flor con la que hacer un líquido que poniéndolo en los ojos de una persona hace que se enamore de lo primero que vea al abrir los ojos ¿lo vais pillando?

- Si, creo que se entiende muy bien, continua, a mi me está divirtiendo - dijo Genma.

- Por una lado, Kiba le unta esa cosa a Temari que al abrir los ojos lo primero que ve es a… Lee con una cabeza de asno… ahora no me preguntéis porqué tiene una cabeza de asno puesta, la tiene y punto… y se enamora de él. Y además Gaara le dice a Kiba que vierta el líquido en los ojos de un chico que ha visto despreciando a una chica, o sea, a Naruto que trataba mal a Hinata, para que se enamore de ella. Se produce una confusión y Kiba vierte el líquido en Sasuke, que al despertar ve a Hinata y se enamora locamente. Tratando de arreglarlo se lía más la cosa porque se lo vierte a Naruto que se enamora también se enamora de Hinata y bueno… el resto os lo imagináis, hay unos cuantos malentendidos y Bla, Bla, Bla. Gaara consigue arreglar el entuerto y ellos lo recuerdan todo como un sueño y también deshace el hechizo de Temari. Pero ahí no acaba la historia porque nos casamos Shikamaru y yo, Sasuke y Sakura y Naruto y Hinata y entonces Lee y su grupo de teatro espontáneo nos obsequian con la obra más absurda jamás vista y claro, esa obra, dentro de la obra, también hay que hacerla.

- En resumidas cuentas - concluyó Shikamaru - Eso es de lo que va ¿Os habéis enterado de algo? Si no lo habéis echo, compraros el libro y leerlo.

- Nosotros - Akane se dirigió al profesor - Queríamos entregar unos diálogos que hemos seleccionado, que leyeran unas cositas para ver a que tipo de personajes se adaptan.

- Bien, me parece buena idea, yo me siento aquí y me quedo calladito, todo vuestro.

- ¿Nos vais a hacer un casting? - preguntó Lee.

- Si, algo así.

- ¿Hay personajes para todos? - se preocupó Sakura.

- Si, incluso alguno nos sobra, alguien tendrá que hacer doblete. Estos son los algunos diálogos de la obra para ver como os desenvolvéis mejor. Tendremos en cuenta con que personajes os sentís más cómodos, pero se decidirá teniendo en cuenta todo, vuestra capacidad de interpretar, de transmitir… muchas variables. Primero os tendremos en cuenta individualmente y luego por parejas, para ver si existe "feeling" entre vosotros.

-Una última cosa - habló el profesor - Antes de que se me olvide. El sábado, después del partido, la directora ha organizado un pic-nic, me ha dicho que os lo diga.

- ¿Nos va a invitar?

- Ella solo pone los autocares y ha buscado el sitio, la comida la pondréis vosotros.

- Iremos todos ¿no? - Naruto se puso muy emocionado - Porque todos vendréis a animarnos ¿verdad?

- Y a ver a las animadoras - añadió Kankuro - Yo no me lo pierdo.

- ¡Vamos a ganar! ¡Vamos a ganar! ¡Si! - jaleaba Kiba.

- Pero - interrumpió la emoción Neji - ¿También irá el resto del instituto?

- Ira quien quiera, pero solo si ganáis, si no hay victoria no hay celebración.

- Eso quiere decir que irán los de 2-1 - volvió a hablar Neji.

- Seguramente.

- ¿No va a ser muy arriesgado? - preguntó esta vez Gaara.

- Confiamos en vosotros y en que sepáis mantener vuestras rencillas guardadas.

- ¿Y eso se lo ha dicho a ellos? - interrogó Temari.

- Ellos también están advertidos.

Sumire miraba entusiasmada a Shikamaru que repasaba con Akane los diálogos que iban a entregar.

- Chica - le dijo Ten-Ten zarandeándola - ¡Baja de las nubes!

- ¿Habéis visto lo interesante que se ve a Shikamaru cuando se pone serio?

- ¡Madre mía! - exclamó Jisei - Tú estás muy enferma.

- Si que estás rara desde el otro día - confirmó Ten-Ten.

- ¡Ay! - suspiró - ¡Qué pena! ¡Qué penita!

- Si, es una pena que siendo tan joven estés ya tan trastornada - habló Jisei.

- Será la primavera, pero tengo una tontería encima que ni os cuento… ¿Quién será la chica de la que habla en las cartas?

- ¿Vamos a volver otra vez con eso? - gruñó Jisei - Porque me estoy hartando, me estoy hartando mucho.

- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a él directamente? - sugirió Ten-Ten.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Y decirle que he cotilleado su ordenador?

- Me refiero a la canción, podías preguntarle.

- ¿Se puede saber que estáis tramando? - se unió Akane a la conversación.

- No preguntes - respondió Jisei - No te gustaría la respuesta.

- ¿A que no sabéis una cosa? La madre de Shikamaru me ha invitado a comer.

- ¡Ala! ¡Cómo si fueras su novia o algo así! - exclamó Sumire.

- ¿Para agradecerte lo de cuidarlo? - sonrió Jisei.

- Yo creo que es para examinarme, para mí que se ha mosqueado y quiere averiguar que pretendo hacerle a su hijo.

- Pues a ver como te las apañas - la sonrisa de Jisei se hizo muy maliciosa - como se entere tu suegra se puede mosquear.

- ¿Tu suegra? - se alarmó Sumire.

- Claro, la madre de Sasuke, que hasta le presta ropa y todo.

- Olvidarme… olvidarme… hacerme un favor y olvidarme - dijo Akane marchándose.

Jisei y Ten-Ten rompieron a reír muy divertidas, Sumire no estaba muy segura de entender del todo de que se reían.

Y el tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que Shikamaru deseaba y continuaba sin poder hablar ni con Temari, Chouji o Akane.

De nuevo Sumire se encontró bajando del autocar que les había llevado al campo de fútbol. Esta vez había muchísima gente y también mucho nerviosismo y emoción que se notaba claramente en el ambiente.

- ¡Qué nervios! ¡Qué nervios! - repetía Sumire continuamente.

- Creo que me va a dar algo - decía Ten-Ten - Nunca he hecho algo así.

- Yo me voy a morir de vergüenza - añadía Jisei - ¿Os habéis probado el uniforme que se le ha ocurrido a Ino?

- Yo he tenido que arreglarme el top - explicaba Akane - Me quedaba demasiado ajustado, Ino se ha pasado con eso de la provocación.

- No, es que no encontró de tu talla - se rió Jisei.

- ¿Y de la suya si? Porque no quiero ni imaginarme lo que puede pasar si le queda como me quedaba a mí… lo mismo nos censuran.

- ¿Así que al final vas a actuar y todo? - preguntó Ryuko.

- Solo un poco, a ver, después de liarlo todo no iba a escabullirme así como así - contestó Akane.

- Ya verás que pinta tenemos - comentó Ten-Ten.

- Yo me voy a morir de vergüenza - repetía Jisei.

- ¿Qué chicas, todo listo? - preguntó Kiba bastante alterado.

- ¿Y tu? - le dijo Ten-Ten - ¿Tú estás listo?

- Yo estoy meándome patas debajo de los nervios.

- ¡Naruto! - gritó Akane - ¿Y tu hermana? ¿No nos habrá dejado plantadas?

- No, está con mis padres, no te preocupes.

- ¿También se ha apuntado Minako? - se interesó Ryuko - ¿No es muy pequeña?

- Pero tiene muy buenas… "dotes" - rió Ten-Ten.

- Lo mismo cuando sus padres la vean, nos matan - añadió Jisei.

- Akane - Sasuke se había acercado a ella - Mis padres quieren saludarte.

- ¿Han venido tus padres? - exclamó Jisei - ¡Madre mía Akane que apuro vas a pasar!

- Tú cállate que también han venido los profesores… Voy a saludar a los padres de Sasuke, ahora vuelvo.

- Yo me voy a morir de vergüenza - seguía quejándose Jisei.

Miraron a Akane mientras se acercaba a los padres de Sasuke y charlaba con ellos.

- ¿Habéis visto a Akane? - se acercó esta vez a ellas Shikamaru.

- Es que su madre quiere hablar con ella - explicó Chouji.

- Pues tiene que esperar turno, no te preocupes, ahora se lo decimos - habló Ryuko.

- Vale, mira, estamos allí - Shikamaru señaló hacia donde estaban sus padres y su hermana - Dile que es importante.

- Si, si, ven con ellos, tranquilo… Esto se está poniendo gracioso - dijo Ryuko al irse Shikamaru.

Akane regresó.

- ¿Qué te han dicho tus suegros? - le preguntó Jisei.

- Que te vayas al… ¡que me dejes! Querían desearme suerte, Sasuke les ha dicho que yo he organizado lo de las animadoras.

- Es para que vean que su futura nuera es una chica con iniciativa - se burló Jisei - Pues cuando te vean se van a quedar de piedra.

- Por cierto - intervino Ryuko - Shikamaru te espera allí con sus padres, su madre también quiere hablar contigo y por lo visto es importante.

- ¿También han venido? ¿Pero que les pasa a los padres últimamente?

Akane se dirigió hacia ellos.

- Esta vida social va a acabar con ella - se rió Ten-Ten.

Jisei, Ten-Ten, Sumire y Ryuko no paraban de bromear sobre ella y reírse.

- Bueno, así que gusta, que estéis alegres - dijo Shino.

- ¡Shino! ¡Has venido! - gritó Sumire

- ¿Acaso pensabas que me lo iba a perder?

- Estaba yo pensando - reflexionó Sumire - que esos dos han venido "Akane, Akane" y ni nos han saludado ¿serán bordes?

- Mujer no se lo tomes a mal - habló Jisei - Sienten demasiada presión, piensa que sus madres están examinando a su futura prometida, eso debe estresar.

Y se volvieron a reír.

Al cabo de un rato, Akane regresó.

- Hola Shino, que bueno que al final hayas podido venir.

- ¡Eh, chicas! - se oyó gritar a Ino - ¡Ya estamos aquí!

- ¿Estamos listas? - dijo Sakura.

- Si jefa, listas - respondió Ten-Ten.

- Pues vamos entrando que nos tenemos que cambiar.

- He traído un maquillaje divino - decía Ino - Ya veréis ¡vamos a romper con todo!

- ¿Te has dado cuenta, Akane? - decía Jisei con voz baja pero con malicia - Cuatro padres van a estar observándote.

- ¿Y tu te has dado cuenta de que ha venido Iruka? A lo mejor se da cuenta de que no somos tan niñas como piensa…

Si las miradas matasen, Akane estaría de cuerpo presente.

En el vestuario de chicos, estos escuchaban los últimos consejos de Shikamaru.

- ¿Os ha quedado claro? Jugad como sabéis, dejad la defensa en manos de Sakon y Ukon ¿vosotros lo habéis comprendido? No provoquéis ninguna falta, no podemos permitirnos que os expulsen.

- Esta bien tío, esta bien, sin bromas, entendido - gruñó uno de ellos.

- Kiba sabes a quien tienes que vigilar, pégate a su culo y no le pierdas por nada. Sasuke, como capitán, di tú unas palabras de ánimo.

Shino, Chouji y Ryuko se sentaron al lado de Hinata, Neji, Gaara, Kankuro y Temari. Al rato aparecieron Sai y Lee,

- Esto está muy emocionante ¿verdad? - dijo Lee - ¡Hoy van a demostrar lo que es tener fuego en las venas!

- ¿Y Sumire? - se interesó Sai - ¿No ha venido?

- Está allí, a pie de campo, tiene que hacer buenas fotos - respondió Chouji.

- Después vais a ir al pic-nic ¿no Gaara? - preguntó Lee.

- Recuerda que solo hay pic-nic si ganamos - contestó el chico.

- ¡Pero es que vamos a ganar! ¡Recordad que tenemos el fuego dentro de nosotros!

- Si vale Lee - habló Neji - Anda siéntate y relájate un poco.

- Mirad - dijo Ryuko - Ya salen los jugadores.

- Naruto, suerte - susurró Hinata en voz baja.

- ¿No os habéis dado cuenta de quienes están por detrás de nosotros? - comentó Shino.

Kankuro se giró. Unos asientos más atrás estaban sentadas varias personas: Tobi, el primo de Sasuke; a su lado un chico rubio de rostro angelical y ojos azules; otro, bajito, pelirrojo de rostro serio y triste; una chica morena, muy alta y delgada; y un chico alto, con el pelo aranajado, que lucía varios piercing en las orejas y otro en el labio inferior, todos ellos componentes de la clase de 2-1.

- ¡Mierda! Tobi, Deidara, Sasori, Konan y Pein ¿Qué habrán venido a hacer esos?

- Ignórales Kankuro - le advirtió Gaara.

- Seguro que no están tramando nada bueno - refunfuñó Kankuro.

En el banquillo, mientras calentaban los jugadores, Shikamaru, sentado y cabizbajo, encendió un cigarro mientras se preguntaba como terminaría todo aquello.

- ¿Así que eres el entrenador, Nara? - le dijo una voz masculina.

Shikamaru no levantó la vista, sabia muy bien quien le hablaba.

- ¿A que debemos en honor de tu visita, Yakushi?

- Soy el fisioterapeuta… el masajista ¿no lo sabías? - se sentó a su lado Kabuto, luciendo su habitual e hipócrita sonrisa - Me he ofrecido voluntario, nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar, siempre hay torceduras.

- ¿Lo sabe Naruto?

- Si, se les ha avisado a todos.

- Pues mantente alejado todo lo que puedas, ya sabes que se pone muy nervioso, lo digo por tu bien.

- Tranquilo, procuraré no perturbar al rubio hiperactivo que tanto os importa.

- ¡Ya salen las animadoras! - se oyó gritar - ¡Tenéis que ver esto!

* * *

_Espero que os haya agradado. En el próximo capítulo comenzarán a tramarse una serie de incidencias que darán lugar a varias situaciones molestas pero que servirán para conocer como se llevan los alumnos de 2-1 y 2-2 (que como os habréis dado cuenta he cambiado sus edades)._

_Muchas gracias por la lectura._


	31. No te fies de las apariencias

_En este capítulo se va a hablar de más componentes de la clase de 2-1. Son muchos, no pretendáis quedaros con todos, solo es para que os vayan sonando, porque en los capítulos siguientes van a provocar varios incidentes._

* * *

**No te fíes de las apariencias**

La salida de las chicas produjo gran revuelo, desfilaban una detrás de otra, sonriendo y saludando a todo el mundo con sus pompones verdes y blancos. Los que estaban calentando dejaron de hacerlo, los que estaban sentados se levantaron. A Shikamaru el cigarro se le cayó de los dedos, él y Kabuto se acercaron. Las chicas vestían unos muy cortitos pantalones verdes de lentejuelas y unos tops bastante provocativos, muy al estilo de Ino, llevaban purpurina por el cuerpo y las piernas y unos maquillajes muy exóticos y sugerentes.

- Naruto - Kiba casi no tenia voz - Si tu no miras a Ten-Ten, yo no miro a Sakura ¿vale?

- Lo que tú digas. ¡Eh! ¡Que no miréis a mi hermana! ¡Asquerosos, os prohíbo mirarla!

- ¡Menudo favor os hacía yo a más de una! ¡Os chupaba hasta las pelotillas del ombligo! - gritaba Sakon.

- ¡Eh, cachondonas! - gritaba también Ukon - ¡Venid aquí que os voy a presentar a un amigo!

- Sasuke - dijo Shikamaru a Sasuke que estaba a su lado - Cierra la boca, se te ha puesto cara de bobo y estropeas tu imagen de tío duro.

- Y tú deja de babear.

- No puedo, creo que mis glándulas salivares han entrado en aceleración.

- No están nada mal ¿eh? - dijo Kabuto - Supongo que el impasible y perfecto Uchiha en estos momentos está pensando la misma guarrada que yo.

- ¿Insinúas que soy tan salido como tu?

- A juzgar por tu entrepierna me pregunto si podrás correr con ese bulto que te ha crecido.

- Vale, vale - intervino Shikamaru rápidamente - Sasuke no le hagas caso, solo quiere provocarte, pasa de él… pasa de él.

Las animadoras comenzaron su espectáculo.

- Kankuro ¿Te encuentras bien? - rió Chouji - ¿No vas a decir nada? ¿Te has quedado mudo?

- Calla, no me puedo perder yo esto, no puedo si parpadear.

- ¡Madre mía! - se quejó Temari - Esto ya si que le va a volver tonto del todo.

- Te recuerdo - dijo Neji - Que son personas, no trozos de carne.

- Menos mal que al final no me apunté - susurró Hinata - ¡Que vergüenza!

- Cómo se nota que Ino ha escogido la ropa - comentó Ryuko.

- Pero mira - añadió Chouji - si hasta lo hacen bien.

- ¿Quien está mirando como lo hacen? - agregó Kankuro.

- Mira que curioso... - habló Ryuko - por alguna casualidad los padres de Sasuke están al lado de los de Shikamaru, allí, con los profesores y otros padres.

- Si - rió Chouji - ¿Hablarán entre ellos?

Si hablaban, pero no entre ellos.

- Tengo que reconocer - decía el padre de Sasuke a su esposa - Que esa chica es muy dinámica, con mucha iniciativa y bastante atractiva, espero que Sasuke no se desconcentre y mantenga la cabeza donde tiene que tenerla.

- Sasuke está harto de tener chicas guapas a su alrededor, no se va a desconcentrar tan rápidamente.

Chiharu miraba a su padre con cara de estar dándole escalofríos.

- Papá por favor, deja de mirar así, me estás haciendo pasar mucha vergüenza.

- Tu hija tiene razón, Shikaku, te recuerdo que una de esas puede ser tu futura nuera.

- Inoichi - hablaba el padre de Shikamaru a un hombre alto, rubio, de ojos azules, sentado a su lado - Necesitas una escopeta para proteger a tu hija.

- Espero que no la hayas mirado - contestaba aquel hombre, el padre de Ino.

- No... yo no... solo he mirado de refilón.

- Pues yo - decía la madre de Shikamaru - Espero que tú hayas tenido esa conversación que te dije con tu hijo.

- Si Yoshino, la tuve y fue muy humillante.

- Pues que se aguante, tiene una edad muy mala y mucho que aprender.

- No, si fue humillante para mí.

- ¿Hablando de cosas de hombres con tu hijo, Shikaku? - se rió el padre de Chouji, un hombre muy grande, tanto de altura como de complexión.

- Mi hijo cree que las mujeres son demonios puestos en la tierra para torturar a los hombres y convertirnos en imbéciles o algo así.

- ¿Qué le habrá llevado a pensar eso? - comentó el padre de Ino.

El padre de Chouji dejó escapar una sonora carcajada.

Chiharu los miraba y pensaba que los padres, sobretodo el de Ino, debían vivir en una realidad alternativa y nunca se enteraban de nada.

Cuando las animadoras terminaron se retiraron a un lateral del campo para animar desde allí. Sumire se unió a ellas. Shikamaru reunió al equipo antes de que salieran a jugar.

- Solo un momento ¿Habéis visto a esas chicas? Han venido a animaros, se han esforzado en hacerlo, se han esforzado mucho, alguna estará muriéndose de vergüenza ¿para qué? para que ganéis. No quieren ver perdedores, se desilusionarán si no les dais lo que quieren y quieren ver a unos campeones ¡Así que salir ahí fuera y ganar para ellas! A lo mejor así alguno consigue ligar y todo. Vamos ¡esperan campeones! ¿Que les vais a dar?

Los gritos que ellos mismos se daban auto convenciéndose se oyeron por todo el campo. Shikamaru les miró salir eufóricos al campo.

- Si es que - comentó - Tiran más dos tetas que dos carretas...

Kabuto sonrió.

- Les has puesto eufóricos, veremos lo que les dura.

Sumire se abrazaba a Ten-Ten.

- ¡Lo has hecho genial! ¡Y que guapa estás! ¡Y tú también, Jisei!

- ¿Por qué será que me siento como si fuese un objeto? - se lamentaba Jisei - Esto es humillante.

- Iruka te ha visto - susurró por lo bajo Akane.

- Y a ti tus suegros ¡A ver que van a pensar ahora de ti!

- ¡Hemos estado geniales! - gritaba muy alterada Ino - ¡Esto es maravilloso! ¡Que sensación de poder!

- Venga, no os paréis - decía Sakura - Hay que seguir animando.

- Con vuestro permiso - dijo Akane - Yo ya he hecho mi numerito, ahora voy a hacer mi trabajo. Voy a ver si me dejan una sudadera - se apartó de ellas en dirección al banquillo, pasó al lado de Karin - ¿Qué tal Karin? ¿Te sientes incómoda?

- ¿Por qué me preguntas? Se supone que nos llevamos mal ¿recuerdas?

- Mujer, solo quería ser amable - y continuó hacia el banquillo.

- ¡Hermanita! - gritó Ginta - ¡Que buenas estáis! ¿Me presentas a alguna que no conozco?

- Te puedo presentar a mis cinco dedos, los de ésta mano.

- No gracias, ya los conozco, da igual, ya me presentaré yo.

- Shika ¿Podría coger una sudadera? Yo no voy a dar más saltitos hasta el descanso, no quiero quedarme fría.

- Claro, toma... la de Sasuke, no creo que le importe.

- Gracias - mientras se la ponía vio a Kabuto que la miraba sonriendo - ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- Mirarte, eso es lo que querías ¿no? Por eso has venido.

- Eres muy vanidoso ¿Crees que quería lucirme delante de ti?

Kabuto sonrió sarcásticamente, si había una sonrisa que Akane odiaba sin duda era aquella. Shikamaru les observaba en silencio.

- Déjame pasar - dijo Akane al ver que Kabuto se interponía adrede en su camino cuando quiso marcharse.

- ¿Te pongo nerviosa?

- Kabuto déjala que se marche - habló Shikamaru - Tiene trabajo que hacer.

- ¿Poner cachondos a los tíos es su trabajo?

Akane prefirió no responder, se mordió la lengua y desvió su camino, iba muy molesta, no vio una piedra en el suelo, la pisó y el pie se le torció… era lo que le faltaba para coronar la escena.

- Cuidado - la sujetó Kabuto - Te vas a lastimar.

Akane no contestó, quiso soltarse de Kabuto.

- Espera, déjame que vea ese tobillo.

- Mi tobillo está bien, déjame.

Bruscamente Kabuto la sentó en el banquillo y se arrodilló frente a ella, cogiéndole el pié.

- ¿Te duele?

- ¡Déjalo ya!

- ¿Por qué eres tan arisca con quien solo quiere ayudarte?

Kabuto subió la mano por la pantorrilla de la chica.

- Esto… Kabuto - dijo Shikamaru - ¿Te importaría no meterle mano delante de mí? Sería un detalle.

- Olvidaba que vosotras teneis perros guardianes - ironizó Kabuto.

Akane se levantó y se marchó todo lo rápidamente que pudo. Kabuto sonreía.

- ¡Asqueroso! - gruñía Akane al volver con Sumire.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada… ¿Cómo va esto? - cogió su libreta de apuntes.

- Bueno pues hemos salido con muchos ánimos, creo que he hecho unas fotos muy buenas pero ¿Qué te pasa? Te noto rara.

- No se, estoy como incómoda. Déjalo, son manías mías, venga, a lo nuestro.

No tardó el equipo del instituto de Konoha en meter un gol fruto de una buena sincronización y su trabajo en equipo, esto produjo una gran euforia y pocos minutos después, Suigetsu fue el artífice del segundo.

A punto de terminar el primer tiempo, Akane se quitó la sudadera.

- ¿Alguien me hace un favor? - preguntó a las animadoras - Necesito que llevéis esta sudadera, es de Sasuke, quizás la necesite.

- Trae - dijo Karin - Yo se la llevo.

- Ya sabía yo que alguna se ofrecería.

- ¿Por qué no se la has llevado tú? - la interrogó Sumire.

- Porque Kabuto está allí y no quiero verle.

Durante el descanso las chicas hicieron un numerito para entretener al público. Shikamaru rehizo su estrategia, ahora llevaban dos goles de ventaja y no había que permitir que la acortasen.

Llegó el segundo tiempo, la euforia era cada vez mayor y cuantos más minutos pasaban más presionaba el equipo contrario. La defensa creada por Sakon y Ukon funcionaba perfectamente y en último extremo, Juugo se encontraba especialmente habilidoso. Shikamaru pidió un par de cambios sacando a jugar al hermano de Akane, quería que todos los jugadores participaran en ese partido. Una buena jugada entre Naruto y Sasuke puso el balón a los pies de Ginta en el momento mas idóneo, solo, ya que todo el equipo contrario había acudido a interceptar a Sasuke y Naruto, prácticamente frente a la portería vacía, muy torpe tenía que haber sido para no batir de nuevo la escuadra enemiga. A partir de ese momento, los nervios del equipo contrario les jugaron una mala pasada y ya solo pudieron encadenar errores.

Habían ganado.

Los jugadores estallaron en gritos, saltos y abrazos. Kiba corrió a abrazar a Ten-Ten y cogiéndola en brazos dio vueltas girando sobre si mismo.

- ¡Estas loco!

- Estoy más que loco, estoy…. ¡alucinado!

Sasuke no corrió, solo caminó hacia el banquillo y se paró frente a Shikamaru.

- Gracias - dijo extendiendo la mano.

Shikamaru fue a estrechársela cuando Naruto le alzó del suelo.

- ¡Vamos a mantear al mister!

- ¡Naruto, no! ¡Naruto! ¡Yo no he hecho nada, habéis sido vosotros! ¡Naruto, no!

Pero nadie le escuchó.

- Sumire - decía Akane - Algunos chicos están cambiándose las camisetas… anda, haz unas fotitos.

- Humh… pervertida.

Después de tanta euforia y alegría, vino el reparto de medallas. Los jugadores se dispersaron buscando a sus familias. Las animadoras también, Jisei, Ten-Ten, Sumire y Akane se reunieron con sus amigos.

- ¡Jisei pero que buena estás, madre! - gritó Kankuro al verlas - Akane ¿Necesitas ayuda para quitarte esos brillos? ¡Vamos, que te los quito a lametazos! ¡Dios!

- Kankuro, que asco me das - le dijo Temari.

- Creo que padece una sobredosis de chicas - comentó Shino.

- Las feromonas se han apoderado de su cerebro - añadió Neji.

- ¡Ten-Ten ¡Que no me he olvidado de ti! ¡Rediós!

- Kankuro, antes de decir nada, piénsatelo - advirtió Jisei - No te vayas a arrepentir.

- Ten-Ten ¡pégame! ¡fustígame! ¡hazme lo que quieras!

- Yo no conozco a este chico - dijo Temari mirando a otro lado - No lo reconozco como hermano ni pariente conocido.

- Lo habeis hecho muy bien - habló Hinata.

- La próxima vez tienes que apuntarte tú - contestó Akane.

- No… yo no podría.

- Bueno yo voy a cambiarme - dijo Jisei - ¿Me acompañáis?

- ¡No! - exclamó Kankuro - ¡No lo hagáis!

- ¡Kankuro! - Gaara le miró fijamente.

- Bueno vale… no os vayáis a enfriar… ¡mierda!

Fueron Akane y Jisei quienes se marcharon.

- Ha sido muy… no se, ahora me siento cargada de energía - decía Akane entrando en los vestuarios - Anda, no hay nadie, somos las primeras, mejor, así nos duchamos más tranquilas.

- Pero eso si, yo desde luego no vuelvo a ser animadora.

- ¡Con lo bien que lo has hecho! Iruka no paraba de mirarte.

- ¡Calla ya! He pasado mucha vergüenza, esto no es para mi, yo no… Akane ¿qué te pasa?

Akane parecía haberse quedado petrificada, acababa de sacar una toalla de su bolsa y miraba adentro con los ojos abiertos como platos. Jisei se acercó a mirar y se llevó las manos a la frente nerviosamente.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Parece… una foto.

Jisei metió la mano y la sacó, era una fotografía, una fotografía de Akane saliendo del instituto al lado de Ryuko. Dio la vuelta a la foto.

- "Ya me la darás" - leyó.

- Jisei, esto no me gusta nada.

- Esta foto parece de hace poco. Hay otra cosa dentro, a ver… ¿lo reconoces? - Jisei sacó un bolígrafo de color morado - ¿Es de Ryuko, verdad?

- El que no encontraba - asintió con la cabeza - Eso que estuvo buscando como loca.

- Puede que se lo cogieras tú sin darte cuenta.

- No ¿Y que hacía en esta bolsa? No la he cogido hasta hoy ¿cómo ha llegado ahí?

- Lo que está claro es que alguien ha entrado aquí y ha metido la foto, seguro.

Akane respiró hondo.

- Vale, vale, vale, no nos pongamos nerviosas, no es nada, no es nada.

- Akane si es algo, alguien quiere asustarte, nos hacen fotos y tienen acceso a las cosas de Ryuko, sus cosas privadas.

- Vale Jisei, vamos a tranquilizarnos.

- ¿Y si es un psicópata?

- Es solo una broma, alguien se quiere reír a mi costa. No pasa nada, vamos a ducharnos y a cambiarnos, el lunes hablaré otra vez con la directora ¿vale? Ahora vamos a olvidarlo, esto no nos va a amargar el día ¿vale?

Jisei no parecía muy convencida pero no quería asustar a Akane, lo mejor era quitarle importancia al asunto, los histerismos no llevaban a ningún sitio.

- Tienes razón, solo es una broma pesada, alguien que te ha cogido manía, vete tu a saber porqué.

Guardó la foto en su propia bolsa.

Sasori, el chico bajito y mono de la clase de 2-1, miraba fijamente al grupo de Gaara y los demás.

- ¿Qué miras tanto? - le preguntó Konan sentada a su lado y abrazada a Pein, el chico de los piercing.

- A esa chica.

- ¿A la "princesa Hyuuga"? - preguntó Deidara, el rubio.

- No, a la de los moñitos, siempre se me olvida como se llama ¿Cómo era, Tobi?

- Ten-Ten, Tobi lo recuerda ¿Es mona, verdad? A Tobi también le gusta.

- ¿Desde cuando te fijas en una chica tan normal? - añadió interrogativo Deidara.

- Es tan normal que resulta perfecta - contesto Sasori - Es esa naturalidad la que me encanta, la que me gustaría poseer.

- Creí que tú considerabas perfecta a la princesita Kyuuga - dijo con tono sarcástico Konan.

- Se le cedo a Deidara, creo que acabo de cambiar mi objetivo.

- Pues solo tenemos una dosis - habló Pein.

- Vale, el plan sigue lo previsto, no os preocupéis.

- ¿No me irás a dejar colgado? - gruñó Deidara.

- No, todo sigue igual… solo quiero observarla.

- Solo os pido que os andéis con ojo - habló de nuevo Pein.

- No te preocupes, seremos muy discretos ¿Tú ya te has puesto de acuerdo con ese? - comentó Sasori.

- Si… me revienta cooperar con él pero ya está todo preparado.

- Bien - añadió Deidara sonriendo - Nos vamos a divertir mucho.

- ¡Mierda! - exclamó de pronto Kankuro.

- ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó Shino.

- Creo que Sasori, "el divino" se ha fijado en Ten-Ten.

Temari y Gaara giraron la cabeza.

- ¿Qué haces mirándoles? - se molestó Temari - Te hemos dicho que los ignores.

- No puedo, no puedo, me ponen muy nervioso.

- ¿En mi? ¿Quién se va a fijar en mí?

- ¡Mierda! - gruñó Kankuro - Como se acerque a ti, le capo… enano asqueroso.

- Tranquilízate Kankuro - habló Neji - No pasa nada porque la miren, tú le tienes demasiada manía a Sasori.

- ¿Quién? - casi gritó Sumire - ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada - respondió Ten-Ten - ¿Ves esa chica morena rodeada de chicos allí?

- ¿Esa chica tan delgada y guapa?

- Es Konan, es de 2-1, la novia del chuleta que tiene al lado, el macarrilla.

- Ya le veo. Oye ¿Quién es ese rubio tan guapo?

- Ese rubio tan guapo en un verdadero cabrón - habló en todo enfadado Temari.

- Pero tiene cara de bueno…

- No te fíes ni un pelo de su cara, no es le reflejo de su alma - añadió Shino.

- Ni del retaco que tiene al lado - continuó Kankuro - Se llama Sasori, es un obseso.

- También es muy guapo.

- Y con la mala leche reconcentrada en su pequeño cuerpo - advirtió Temari - No te acerques a ellos, no les hables y ni les mires.

- ¿A ninguno?

- Si puede ser a ninguno de 2-1 - gruñó Neji.

Sumire no comprendía nada ¿Qué habría pasado con esos chicos? Se les veía muy bien vestidos e incluso educados, no eran como, por ejemplo Sakon o Ukon que eran como bastos y vulgares y sin embargo estaban el la clase de "los rivales" ¿por qué sería?

Temari ahora miraba fijamente al lugar donde estaban sentados los profesores. Allí estaban también los monitores encargados de los clubs, por lo tanto, también estaba Itachi… si, estaba allí, y de vez en cuando la miraba fugazmente.

Cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban Temari sentía su estómago revolverse… tendría que hablar con él… tendría que decírselo ¿pero que le decía? Luego miraba a Neji, sentado a su lado, serio, formal, que de vez en cuando también la miraba y rozaba disimuladamente la palma de su mano con los dedos.

Temari sentía ganas de llorar, de gritar, de pedir que la dejaran en paz, que no quería ver a nadie… Desde "aquello" que sucedió con Neji no había vuelto a estar a solar con él, intentaba comportarse como si nada hubiese pasado pero sabía que para él no era nada igual, lo veía en sus ojos, parecían los mismos pero Temari veía algo distinto en ellos.

Cada vez se sentía más y más agobiada ¿Y si realmente estaba embarazada? ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué le decía a Itachi? No podía ir y decirle "Creo que estoy embarazada" él siempre había tomado medidas, nunca había cometido un fallo, no desde luego que recordara Temari, tampoco nunca se había roto ningún preservativo y ellas juraría que lo utilizaban bien ¿Cómo le iba a decir que a lo mejor había fallado? Era ridículo, había leído que a veces se producen fallos pero… parecía todo tan improbable ¿Qué diría Itachi ante algo así? Seguro que se molestaría, lo primero que pensaría es que ha estado con otro hombre… y era verdad… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Si solo ha sido una vez! ¡Una vez! ¡Es que ya es mala suerte!

¿Y que le decía a Neji? "Chico lo siento, nunca toca la lotería pero por una vez que echas a ti te cae el premio gordo" ¿Pero como iba a fastidiarle así la vida? Neji era un chico joven, si solo tiene 18 años, no había empezado aún su vida, tenía previsto hacer una carrera y… ¿Cómo va a…?

Temari ya no podía más. Aquellos pensamientos la estaban volviendo loca y no hacían más que ponerla al borde de un ataque de nervios.

Inclinó la cabeza hasta casi situarla entre sus piernas y respiró hondo.

- ¿Te encuentras mal? - le preguntó Gaara.

- Si… creo que estamos demasiado al sol.

- Ven - dijo Ten-Ten - Ven conmigo a los vestuarios, anda y te refrescas un poco.

- Si… voy a ir contigo, me estoy mareando.

Ten-Ten la cogió de la mano.

- No tienes buena cara - le comentó camino de los vestuarios.

- De pronto me he agobiado muchísimo, gracias Ten-Ten.

- ¿No te ha venido?

Temari negó con la cabeza.

- Si sigues poniéndote tan nerviosa no te va a bajar, estás demasiado tensa.

- Es que no lo puedo evitar. Esto es horrible, no puedo más con esta angustia.

- Bueno, tranquilízate un poco. Mira, mi hermana tiene en casa pruebas de embarazo, cuando termine el pic-nic, me acompañas y te doy una, así te quitarás un peso de encima.

- Pero ¿Cómo le vas a quitar eso a tu hermana?

- Ah, no te preocupes una amiga suya trabaja en un centro de planificación, se los da cuando quiere.

- Pero va a notar que se lo han quitado.

- ¡Que va! Si nunca se acuerda si tiene o no, si es un desastre, los guarda por cualquier sitio y luego si no los ha usado ni se acuerda que los tiene.

- Me da mucho miedo Ten-Ten.

- Tonterías… si no estás embarazada verás como te relajas y te baja.

- ¿Y si lo estoy?

Ten-Ten se quedó sin saber que contestar.

- Bueno… pues entonces podrás pensar que hacer, cuanto antes lo pienses mejor.

Temari se paró la miró sorprendida.

- Quiero decir si lo quieres tener o no, cuanto antes lo decidas más fácil será todo.

- ¿Quieres decir?

- ¿Vas a querer tenerlo?

La naturalidad con que Ten-Ten había pronunciado aquella frase dejó perpleja a Temari, era algo que ni siquiera se había planteado pero era cierto, podría decidir, es más, tendría que decidir.

Aunque resultara extraño, tener la opción de poder decidir fue algo que calmó un poco a Temari, no sabía porqué, quizás porque era como tener un poco de control sobre su cuerpo, sobre su vida, aunque fuese una decisión difícil, el saber que la tenía era algo que la tranquilizaba.

Ahora no quería pensar. Fuese que si o fuese que no, tuviese que plantearse lo que tuviese que plantearse, ahora no quería pensar. Respiró hondo y notó como se tranquilizaba un poco. Era mejor no pensar durante unas horas, ya vería lo que hacía.

El día de campo transcurría con aparente normalidad. Se habían dividido en los grupos que normalmente se formaban. Sakura y Ino atosigaban a Sasuke empeñadas en demostrar que cada una cocinaba mejor que la otra algo habitual en ellas, nunca podía olvidar su competencia. Naruto insistía en querer probar la comida de Sakura al igual que Lee, lo que provocaba que no pararan de discutir. Hinata se limitaba a contemplar la escena sin decir nada y Sai les miraba a todos sonriendo. No muy alejado, Gaara había comenzado una interesante charla con Neji y Temari.

En otro grupo, Shikamaru dormitaba echado en la hierba, Chouji y Ryuko se miraban fugazmente mientras Jisei, Sumire y Akane se reían de cualquier cosa que surgiera Shino parecía abstraído de todo y Ten-Ten, Kiba y Kankuro jugaban a pasarse una pelota.

Una vocecilla chillona y pedante llamó la atención de Sumire.

- ¡Kumoyuki! ¡Kumoyuki!

Todos, salvo Shikamaru, se giraron hacia donde provenía la voz. Si, allí estaban, un poco separadas, Akane ya lo suponía, puede que tres de las chicas que menos soportaba.

- ¡Oh, miss Stella! - dijo con tono de niña pija mientras se levantaba, a Akane le molestaba tener que hablarlas mirando hacia arriba, y se acercó a ellas.

Sumire las miró extrañada, no las conocía o al menos no se acordaba de ellas. Con caras de "dueñas de todo" sonreían bastante falsamente.

- Ay, Kumoyuki, hemos oído que fuiste tú la que organizaste lo de las animadoras, ay chica ¿cómo te pasó algo así?

- ¡Fíjate tu que horror! Ha sido espantoso - contestaba Akane realizando ostentosos gestos.

La que había hablado parecía la jefecilla de ellas. Tenía muchos aires de grandeza "Se ve que se lo tiene muy creído", pensaba Sumire. Era una chica guapa, no iba a negarlo, pero a juicio de Sumire, iba demasiado maquillada. Tenía el pelo muy largo y muy rubio, casi platino, con unas ondas muy estratégicamente colocadas y ojos de color verdes. La acompañaban dos chicas, una muy alta, castaña, con un curioso pelo corto y asimétrico, tenía los ojos castaños y miraba con gesto de estar perdonando la vida; la otra era morena, con el pelo a media melena, perfectamente peinada, sus ojos eran de color burdeos y también iba muy maquillada. Esta última fijó su mirada en Jisei con bastante altanería, mirada que Jisei le devolvió con desprecio.

- ¿Y has tenido que colaborar con Sasuke Uchiha? - la rubia señaló con desdén a Shikamaru - Seguro que fue idea de esa medianía, lo estoy viendo, te obligó porque era el entrenador.

- Si chica y me han tenido que asesorar y todo ¿Tu te das cuenta?

- ¡Que horror! Pobrecita, lo que tienes que haber soportado. Debes estar súper traumada, mira, te voy a dar el número de mi psicóloga - sacó una cartera rosa del bolso que llevaba colgado y de ella una tarjeta - Toma, llámala, es cara pero chica, estas cosas no puede dejarse.

- Seguro que has tenido que pasar tiempo a solas con ellos y todo - rió con verdadera malicia la morena.

- No os preocupéis tanto - habló Jisei - Este chico tan vulgar sabe como hacer pasar el rato a una chica.

- Por favor, ni insinúes algo así - volvió a hablar Stella - No puedo imaginarme un momento más horrible.

- ¿Pero porqué dices eso de Shikamaru? - protestó de pronto Sumire - Que sepáis que Shikamaru es muy atento y educado

Las tres intrusas dirigieron una mirada heladora hacia Sumire.

- Esto, miss Stella - dijo Akane - ¿No conocéis a Sumire, verdad? Ha estado ausente del instituto unos años. Ven Sumire, te voy a presentar.

- Pues chica, no, pero había oído decir que teníais una nueva en la clase de los perdedores, uy ¿he dicho yo eso? - y las tres se rieron de una manera casi ridícula.

- Mira Sumire, estos son miss Stella, perdona querida que no diga tu apellido ¡pero es taaaan difícil para mi!

- Willowy-Peacemaker, de Boston, mi padre es un alto ejecutivo y eventualmente estamos aquí pero nuestra mansión está en Boston.

- Ah… Sawanaguki Sumire, encantada.

- Me imagino… éstas son mis amigas Fatora y Kikyo, las únicas normales en esta ciudad. Por cierto ¿has pensado hacer algo con tu pelo?

- ¿Mi pelo?

- Si querida - contestó Kikyo, la morena - Más que pelo parece que te hayas puesto una rata muerta.

Y volvieron a reírse. A Sumire no le hizo mucha gracia, pero tampoco podía decirse que se sintiera ofendida, nadie mejor que ella conocía lo difícil de peinar que era su pelo, por eso lo llevaba siempre corto.

- Mi pelo tiene personalidad propia.

- Bueno, si quieres algún consejo nosotras te asesoraremos, pásate por el club de estilismo, la primera consulta es gratis. Bueno Kumoyuki, solo queríamos que supieras que entendemos el mal rato que debes haber pasado, nos vamos, no se nos vaya a pegar la vulgaridad… chao, querida.

- Si, claro… hasta otra…

Shikamaru abrió un ojo.

- ¿Se han marchado ya?

- Si, ya se han ido.

- ¿Y estas de que van? - preguntó Sumire - ¿Quiénes se creen que son?

- Son ricas - contestó Ryuko - Y creen que todo es suyo. Sus padres han donado una gran cantidad de dinero al instituto.

- Y también son de 2-1... Pertenecen al club de fans de Itachi, el hermano de Sasuke, por lo tanto, a él no le aguantan, y hacen todo, pero todito lo que Deidara y Sasori digan - finalizó Jisei.

Naruto y Lee habían comenzado una partida de cartas. Como siempre, Hinata observaba en silencio a Naruto, a ella le gustaba observarle, era un chico tan alegre y decidido, tan animoso, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a todo el mundo, nunca se desanimaba… ella disfrutaba solo con mirarle, parecía como si la llenase de energía. Como siempre, no se daba cuenta que a su vez unos ojos verdes e intensos la miraban a ella.

Gaara observaba a Hinata y tampoco se preocupaba por disimularlo, puede que ella fuera la única persona que no se daba cuenta de ese detalle. Todo el mundo sabía que a Gaara le gustaba Hinata, nadie le preguntaba, era demasiado obvio, solamente Hinata parecía ignorarlo, o al menos se comportaba como si lo ignorase.

Hinata le gustó a Gaara desde el primer día que la vio, saliendo del despacho de la profesora Kurenai, eran tan preciosa, tan perfecta… "un ángel" fue lo que pensó al verla y es que a Gaara le parecía perfecto todo, absolutamente todo de Hinata: su pelo, sus ojos, su cara, su cuerpo, sus manos, su voz… estaba muy colado por ella y eso era una desgracia tremenda, no hay mayor desgracia que colarte por una chica que a su vez esta colada por uno de tus mejores amigos.

Y luego estaba Naruto… él apreciaba mucho a Naruto, era una persona sincera, un amigo de verdad, no se extrañaba que a Hinata le gustase, si él hubiese sido una chica seguramente también le gustaría pero… ¿Por qué Naruto? El no se fijaba en ella, para él solo era una amiga, nunca había echo, ni dicho nada que indicase otra cosa. A veces le dolía ver lo torpe que podía llegar a ser ¿Cómo podía ser tan despistado? ¿Cómo no veía lo maravillosa que era? Al menos Gaara había conseguido ser amigo de Hinata, ella tenía confianza con él… eso era lo peor, porque se veía así mismo dándole ánimos, diciéndole que cada vez era más decidida y que algún día sería capaz de declarar sus sentimientos a Naruto… ¿sería tonto? Estaba tan colado por ella que había llegado a convencerse que se conformaba con su felicidad, que incluso la ayudaría… mentira… cada vez que veía sus enormes ojos brillar cuando le daba ánimos, él se sentía morir un poco.

* * *

_Espero que nos se os haya echo muy pesado. Ya se que he vuelto a hacerlo, he vuelto a meter ocs, no os preocupeis estas tres son mas bien eventuales, me habia quedado sin personajes femeninos para la clase de 2-1 y o utilizaba del relleno o las inventaba y total, como del relleno conozco poco, pues me las invento desde cero._

_De momento salen poco, mas bien están de bulto._

_Muchas gracias por dar las gracias a "koste" por su comentario (ya que no puedo hacerlo particularmente). Nos vemos pronto._


	32. La calma antes de la tormenta

_Bien, se que en el capítulo anterior he puesto mucho personajes nuevos pero ahora empezareis a entender porqué. A partir de ahora comienza a sucederse una serie de hechos que dan lugar a otros nuevos, se va a hablar mucho de los de la clase rival y quiero que más o menos suenen, aunque supongo que según vayan interactuando os iréis acostumbrando a ellos. No os asustéis lo irán haciendo poco a poco._

_Espero no liaros mucho, cualquier duda decírmelo y si tengo que cambiar algo lo haré._

* * *

**LA CALMA ANTES DE LA TORMENTA**

El móvil de Akane sonó, esta se levantó mientras hablaba por él y se alejó unos pasos. Terminada la conversación regresó con gesto de estar bastante mosqueada, cogió un trozo de pan que quedaba por allí y se lo lanzó a Shikamaru dándole en la cara.

- ¡Ah! ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Te odio! ¡Te recontraodio!

Shikamaru se incorporó perezosamente.

- ¿Pero a que viene eso ahora? - dijo Ryuko.

- Si, pobre ¿Por qué le atacas a panazos? - añadió Chouji.

Shikamaru bostezó y se estiró.

- Tu madre lo ha hecho - le dijo Akane con fuego en los ojos.

- ¿El qué?

- ¡Ha llamado a mi padre! - bufó la chica.

- Por eso te pidió el teléfono, ya sabía yo que lo haría.

- Con todos los respetos, tu madre es...

- Una cabezota, igual que tú. Te dije que el domingo comerías en casa, te lo advertí ¿Qué ha dicho tu padre?

- Que no hay problema, que vaya a tu casa, si le viene genial, ya ha hablado con mi madre, como la semana pasada mi madre trabajó y le envió a mis hermanos, mañana ella le devuelve el favor quedándoselos, ya no hay niños, ya no hay jaleo en su casa.

- Todo solucionado, no te necesitan.

- De eso nada, mi padre ahora piensa que eres mi... mi...

- Se te atasca la palabra ¿eh? - se burló Ryuko.

- Un... un lío que tengo, mi "rollete"... vamos y lo peor será que se lo dirá a mi madre.

Jisei y Sumire rompieron a reír.

- Alá, ya es oficial - sentenció Sumire - Tenéis un rollo oficial.

- ¿Qué le habrá dicho tu madre para convencerlo? - reflexionó Chouji.

- ¿Que qué le ha dicho? - gritó Akane - ¿Tú que crees que le ha dicho? Que estamos saliendo y lo apropiado es... mira... me estoy agobiando mucho.

Ryuko y Chouji también empezaron a reírse.

- A ver - dijo Shikamaru - Explícamelo más despacio.

- Mi padre cree que estoy saliendo contigo ¡y vale ya de reírse!

- Ten cuidado - advirtió Chouji - Ten cuidado con dañar a su hijita, es la única que tiene.

- Pero tú le habrás dicho la verdad...

- Yo si, pero cree que soy... vergonzosa.

- ¡Qué bonito tía! - decía casi llorando de la risa Jisei - ¡Todo es tan romántico!

- ¡Ya te digo! - reía Sumire - ¡Pero que bonito! Ya lo estoy viendo: para Navidad os reuniréis los dos... no que tu ya tienes dos... las tres familias, tu madre, su marido, tu padre y su mujer y los padres de Shika y el batallón de hermanos... lo suyo es que tu familia, Shika, vaya a su casa... es lo tradicional.

- ¡Pero si allí no caben tantos! - reía también Ryuko - ¡No podrían ni moverse!

- Así hay más intimidad, mujer - añadió Jisei sin parar de reír - Más... roce.

- Luego - continuaba muy emocionada Sumire - Os repartiréis los regalos, seguramente a ti, Akane, te regalarán un anillo o mejor una pulsera ¡Que bonito! Los domingos fijo que iréis a comer a su casa, así te libras de tus hermanos, tonta y por la tarde pasearéis juntos. Ya verás, en unos años estaréis buscando piso, una casita, y la iréis amueblando con ayuda de tu madre Shika, por supuesto, las madres son muy protectoras y hay que escucharlas o se ponen celosas de las nueras y ya la hemos liado… En vacaciones iréis al sitio ese donde fueron tus padres el otro día y Akane conocerá a todos los Nara y cuando terminéis las carreras os casareis… ¡Que bonito! Ya veo montones de Nara pelirrojos con la coleta tiesa correteando a vuestro alrededor… se parecerán a ti, Shika, pero serán pelirrojos.

Akane empezaba a tener un tic nervioso en el ojo, Shikamaru la miraba con la boca abierta, Jisei se ahogaba de tanto reír y hasta Shino había dejado sus reflexiones y miraba la escena sonriendo.

- ¡Ay… ya no puedo más! - reía Jisei - ¡Me duelen los mofletes!

- Pero espera… antes tengo que conseguir mi beso. Esto… no os comprometáis demasiado rápido ¿vale?

- Bueno pues ya tenéis vuestra vida planeada - sentenció Chouji - Con lo poco que te gusta a ti pensar en complicaciones Shikamaru, no me digas que esto no te da tranquilidad.

Ahora era Shikamaru el que tenía el tic nervioso.

- Pero Sumire - dijo Jisei tratando de parar de reír - No puede ser, recuerda que Akane ya tiene otros suegros.

- ¡Ostras! Esto va a ser terrible. Uchiha versus Nara: la batalla por Akane - habló Sumire muy pomposamente.

- ¡Bueno, vale ya! - gritó Akane - No quiero oír ni un disparate más y parar de reír. Ya lo aclararé todo con mis padres y mañana le explicaré a tu madre que no estoy saliendo contigo, ni quiero, ni quieres y menos aún mancillaré tu honor.

- No, si mi madre ahora piensa que soy yo el que te quiere mancillar.

- Pues ya la diremos que… que no. Ya está, le diremos que a ti quien te gusta es Temari y que yo te estoy ayudando porque soy una lianta y una celestina y me meto en todo.

- ¿Y si yo no quiero que mi madre piense que me gusta otra chica? Es que tampoco quiero mentirla.

- No hay problema - intervino Jisei - Akane, tú solo dile que eres la novia del Uchiha y ya está y a tus padres igual, verás que contentos se ponen al pensar que van a emparentarse con unos ricachones. Mira, yo sí que lo estoy viendo: Akane Uchiha, toda una señora, tendrás que dar clases de protocolo, claro; ¡menuda vida te espera! Salones de belleza, masajistas, peluquería, manicura, saunas, ir de compras con tu mejor amiga que, evidentemente, seré yo y cuando llegue la noche fiestas llenas de glamour y luego, tu maridito bomboncito te regala un pedrusco así de gordo… tía, tu hazle la pelota a tu suegra, pero házsela con ganas y no te olvides de los pobres, o sea, nosotros.

El tic de Akane era cada vez mas pronunciado.

- Mi historia es más bonita - dijo Sumire.

- Pero la mía es más jugosa.

- ¡Se tiene que quedar con los Nara!

- ¡Los Uchiha!

- Akane ¿te encuentras bien? - dijo Ryuko moviendo su mano delante de los ojos de la chica, esta no reaccionaba.

- Creo que le ha dado un shock - dijo Jisei - la emoción, claro.

- Estáis locas - habló al fin - Y sois peligrosas, sois unas locas peligrosas.

- ¿De que os reís tanto? - dijo Sai sentándose al lado de Sumire.

- Estamos planeando la vida de Akane ¿Y tú qué? - respondió Sumire.

- Por allí todo como siempre.

- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo Kankuro acercándose.

- Chico, si que estas atento - habló Akane - Ven, siéntate a aquí, que te echaba de menos.

- ¿Me echabas de menos? ¿Tú sabes lo que me has dicho?

- Kankuro - dijo Jisei - Eres un grano, un maldito y molesto grano, pero cuando desaparece, al final se le echa de menos.

- ¿Ves? - añadió Akane - Por eso te echaba de menos, ahora ya tengo entretenida a Jisei, mientras te insulta a ti, no dice idioteces.

- Vale a mi me callas pero ¿y a Sumire? Porque sus idioteces son a gran escala.

- Muy sencillo, si no se calla le diré a Kankuro aquello que quiere averiguar, a ver que pasa.

- ¿Entonces irás? - preguntó Ryuko a Akane.

- ¿Tengo otra opción? Por cierto, bambi, me tienes que recoger en casa de mi padre.

- ¡Mendokusei! ¿Eso es necesario? - se quejó el chico.

- Ordenes son órdenes - se rió Chouji.

- ¡Que bonito! ¡Pero que bonito! - continuaba emocionada Sumire.

- ¿Alguien me explica de que va esto? - preguntó Kankuro.

Shikamaru miró a Akane, ésta parecía enfurruñada.

- ¡Eh, pssist! - la llamó - Ven, siéntate aquí - dijo tocando la hierba a su lado - Te voy a enseñar algo.

- A ver ¿Qué quieres? - gruñó Akane levantándose y sentándose donde el chico le indicaba - ¿No me lo puedes decir estando allí?

- No - Shikamaru se recostó en la hierba poniendo una de sus manos debajo de su cabeza, con la otra tiraba del brazo de Akane - Túmbate, verás.

Akane dudó unos instante aunque la curiosidad era mayor que lo molesta que se sentía. Se recostó al lado del chico, este pasó su brazo por debajo del cuello de la muchacha.

- Mira allá arriba.

- ¿El qué?

- El cielo.

- Vale, ya lo miro ¿y qué?

- ¿No las ves?

- ¿Qué tengo que ver?

- Las nubes ¿las ves? - Shikamaru retiró la mano de debajo de su cabeza y la estiró hacia el cielo - ¿Ves? Casi parece que las puedes tocar.

Akane giró la cabeza y le miró, sin duda este chico no estaba muy bien.

- Míralas allí, siempre están allí, si las miras y cierras los ojos durante un rato cuando los vuelvas a abrir ya no verás las mismas nubes, poco a poco van cambiando, el aire las arrastra y las transforma, lo que al principio era un oso, de pronto es una flor ¿te has dado cuenta?

Akane volvía a mirarle cada vez más alucinada.

- La vida es así - continuaba el chico - Nuestra vida cambia como el cielo, como las nubes, el aire nos arrastra, nos transforma y hasta nos hace desaparecer. No vale la pena angustiarnos por las cosas que no podemos controlar, simplemente déjate llevar por el aire, ya veremos que sucede.

Akane se incorporó apoyando su codo en la hierba, miró fijamente a Shikamaru.

- Lo que sea, ya se verá - terminó Shikamaru.

- No lo entiendo ¿todo te da igual?

Ryuko dio un codazo a Chouji y con la cabeza señaló a sus compañeros.

- Mañana… mañana… - Shikamaru sentía los ojos turquesa de Akane clavados en los suyos, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda - Mi… madre… se dará… cuenta… al fin y al cabo entro nosotros no hay atracción, ni… nada…. ¿no?

- El Asuma-sensei tiene razón cuando dice que eres como un viejo.

Un par de manos cerradas pero formando un hueco entre ambas palmas, se situaron de repente delante de sus caras. Apenas acababan de reaccionar cuando las manos se abrieron y una mariposa azul salió volando.

- ¿Te gusta? - dijo Shino en cuclillas delante de sus cabezas. Ellos se incorporaron.

- Carai Shino ¿Cómo haces esas cosas? - dijo Akane.

- La vi y quería enseñártela ¿os he molestado?

La pelota de Kiba se estrelló contra la cabeza de Shino.

- Lo siento, pásamela anda - gritó Kiba.

Shino se levantó.

- Maldito cachorro.

- Ha sido sin querer, te lo juro.

- ¿Sin querer?

- No… Shino… no…. Piensa lo que vas a hacer.

Shino hizo crujir sus dedos acercándose lentamente a Kiba.

- ¡La culpa ha sido tuya! ¡Ten-Ten, ayúdame!

Kiba se refugió tras la chica.

- Apártate Ten-Ten, tengo que hablar con el cachorro.

- ¡No! ¿No te atreverás a pegas a una chica, verdad? - decía Kiba.

- No te escondas detrás de ella que va a ser peor, sabes que al final te voy a coger.

- ¡Shino no asustes al perrillo! - dijo Jisei - ¡Toma!

Jisei le lanzó la pelota. Shino la recogió y con una sonrisa muy malvada apuntó a Kiba.

- No Shino, que vas a dar a…

Shino lanzó la pelota con fuerza, para terminar estrellándose justo de lleno en la cara de Naruto. Este miró atónito, Shino señalaba a Kiba.

- No ¡No he sido yo!

- ¡Esto es un acto de guerra que requiere venganza! - gritó Naruto.

- ¡Vamos allá! - dijo Lee levantándose - ¡Pagará la ofensa a los inocentes!

Y en pocos segundos estaban los tres, Naruto, Kiba y Lee, enfrascados en una extraña batalla de pelotazos. Shino volvió a sentarse, esta vez al lado e Shikamaru. Ten-Ten corrió huyendo de aquel caos y se sentó junto a Sumire.

- Casi metes la mata - dijo Shino en voz baja a Shikamaru.

- Pero hasta el fondo - respondió éste - Te agradezco que me sacases de ese pozo.

- Tranquilo, se lo que es perderse en la mirada de una chica.

Sakura, Ino y Sasuke se acercaron.

- Hola chicos ¿que hacéis? - preguntó Ino.

- Jugábamos a ver quien decía la barbaridad mas grande - respondió Jisei.

- ¿Por qué no jugamos a las prendas? - propuso Ino muy enérgicamente.

Shikamaru volvió a recostarse.

- ¿A las prendas? - preguntó algo extrañada Sumire.

- Yo no juego a las prendas - respondió Ten-Ten - que siempre termino medio desnuda.

- Agggg - babeó Kankuro - Yo me apunto.

- Es porque nunca haces lo que te dicen - apunto Ino

- Es que a ti se te ocurren cosas muy raras.

- No creo que jugar a las prendas en medio del campo y con los profesores ahí mismo sea muy adecuado - dijo Akane.

- Sois todos unos sosos - se quejó Ino.

- Podemos jugar a "verdad, atrevimiento o beso" - propuso esta vez Sakura, Sasuke la miraba muy extrañado.

- Tampoco es apropiado - repitió Akane.

- Que pesadita estas hoy con lo apropiado - gruñó Ino.

- Es que no se que me da mas miedo, la verdad, el beso o tus "atrevimientos". Yo no voy a jugar, lo advierto.

- ¿Ni siquiera si juega Shikamaru?

- Yo paso - alegó el chico.

- Antes no ponías tantos reparos, monín.

- Antes era antes.

- ¿Por qué tiene que jugar Shikamaru? - preguntó Kankuro - Estoy yo aquí, dadme una oportunidad y veréis donde dejo su fama de buen besador.

Sakura e Ino reían nerviosamente. Sasuke las miraba cada vez más extrañado.

- ¡Mujeres problemárticas! - protestó Shikamaru.

Para sorpresa de todos, Sakura se arrodilló a su lado y acercó su cara pegándola casi a la de su compañero.

- ¿Y si te lo pedimos nosotras? ¿Por los viejos tiempos? - le susurró.

- Sakura ¿Tú has bebido?

- Sssssi ¿Quieres averiguar lo que es?

Más sorpresa se llevaron al ver levantarse a Shikamaru y saltar como si le quemase el trasero.

- ¿Qué has bebido? Sasuke ¿Qué ha bebido? ¿Cómo la has dejado beber?

- ¿Habéis bebido? - preguntó Chouji.

- ¿Te refieres a que han bebido alcohol? - casi gritó Sumire.

- Por ahí nos han pasado una sangría que tenían los profesores - dijo Ino - ¡Estaba tan dulce!

- ¡Sasuke! - gritó ahora Jisei - ¿Las has dejado beber?

- No... Yo... ¿Habéis bebido alcohol?

- El no se ha enterado - dijo riendo Ino.

- Solo un poquito - añadió Sakura mientras se levantaba y se arrimaba a Sasuke - No estamos borrachas, solo tenemos "un puntillo".

- Era para desinhibirnos un poco y reírnos - Ino también se arrimó a Sasuke.

- Ala pues majo - habló Shikamaru - Ahí las tienes, apáñatelas.

- Pero vosotras estáis... sois unas locas - dijo Ryuko.

- Bueno pues ahora que estáis desinhibidas - se oyó a Kankuro - Aquí me tenéis para lo que queráis.

- Kankuro - Jisei le miró con ojos de asesina - Cierra la boca.

- ¿Sakura te encuentras bien? - se interesó Sai.

- Ay Sai - Ino se separó de Sasuke y se acercó a él - Tu si que eres mono.

- Yo estoy flotando en una nube - habló Sakura - ¿Subes a mi nube, Sasuke?

- Estaréis muy apretados - replicó Ten-Ten.

Ino ahora se acercó a Shikamaru y le cuchicheó algo al oído.

- Dicen que una imagen vale más que mil palabras - dijo.

- ¿Quieres que bese a Sasuke? - Shikamaru la miró confundido.

- Eso no estaría mal - intervino Akane - Mira, a mi me gustaría verlo ¿Que pasa? - todos la miraban - ¿Soy a la única que le da morbo? - Akane se levantó y cogió a Ino de la muñeca - Anda, vamos a refrescarnos un poco. Que alguien acompañe a Sakura, alguien que no sea Kankuro, por favor.

- Venga yo la acompaño - dijo Ten-Ten - Vamos Sakura.

- No quiero, estoy perfectamente.

- Si pero vamos a ponernos guapas, hay que retocarse el maquillaje.

A regañadientes Akane y Ten-Ten consiguieron llevárselas. Shikamaru se acercó a Sasuke y le miró severamente con los brazos cruzados.

- Ya te vale, estabas delante de ellas ¿cómo las has dejado beber?

Sasuke también se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Crees que lo he hecho aposta?

- ¿No te diste cuenta de que lo hacían? - preguntó Sai.

- Su cabeza no estaría en lo que estaba - alegó Chouji.

- Pues no - respondió Sasuke - No siempre estoy observando todo lo que hacen. Además yo no conozco a Ino y Sakura tan íntimamente como otros, por lo que se ve.

- Esto es nuevo - dijo Shino con su tono de voz baja habitual a Ryuko y Chouji - El Uchiha con un ataque de celos.

- Te marchaste ¿recuerdas? - le reprochó Shikamaru - Te fuiste y Sakura se quedó sola, aunque te pidió que no lo hicieras ¿Crees que tienes derecho a juzgarla?

- ¿Quien la está juzgando a ella?

- Ya... - Shikamaru sonrió levemente - En realidad a ti te preocupa otro tema ¿me equivoco?

- ¿Fuiste tú, verdad? Tú eres el culpable del rencor que siente.

- ¿De que hablan? - preguntó Sumire a Jisei - ¿Sakura tiene rencor?

- Ya no hablan de Sakura - susurró Jisei.

- ¿Que te hace suponer eso? - interrogó molesto Shikamaru.

- Mira no lo se... es una sensación.

- Vaya... el Uchiha se deja llevar por sensaciones. Me parece que observas demasiado a quien no debes.

- ¿Quien dice que no debo? ¿Acaso a ti te molesta?

- ¿Y si me molestara?

- ¿Tienes algún derecho sobre a quien observo?

Un pensamiento cruzó fugaz el cerebro del genio. Shikamaru cogió a Sasuke del brazo y le apartó del grupo unos pasos.

- Shino ¿Puedes venir?

- ¡Eh, sin tocar! - gruñó Sasuke mientras apartaba bruscamente su brazo del agarre.

Shino se levantó y se acercó a ellos, si Shikamaru le había llamado sin duda era por algo que le había preocupado.

- ¿Que pasa, Shikamaru?

- Kabuto - susurró Shikamaru - El de las amenazas... puede ser Kabuto.

Los tres buscaron con la mirada al mencionado.

- ¿Te refieres a las cartas que ha recibido Akane? - preguntó Sasuke - ¿Por qué habría de ser él?

- Podría ser - reflexionó Shino - Un ser retorcido como él sería capaz de intentar amenazar psicológicamente.

- Vale - habló Sasuke - Es un retorcido, un manipulador, más de lo que os podéis imaginar pero ¿Por qué a Akane?

- Porque estuvieron saliendo y no terminaron muy bien - contestó Shino.

- ¿Akane ha salido con Kabuto?

- ¿Y no lo sabías? - se extrañó Shikamaru - Se supone que Kabuto y tu fuisteis colegas.

- Pero ¿cuando?

- Pues el año pasado... cuando tú eras parte de su "comunidad", parece que no te enterabas de mucho.

- Kabuto salía con muchas chicas.

- Pues una de ellas fue Akane, mira que casualidad.

- Pero Kabuto solía... quiero decir que...

- Que utilizaba a todas, ya - respondió Shikamaru - Pero con Akane no le salió bien, ella es demasiado arisca y desconfiada para caer en sus mañas.

- Cuando Akane se dio cuenta de que clase de persona era - añadió Shino - quiso romper la relación y él reaccionó bastante mal.

- Además - Shikamaru se dirigió a Shino - recuerda que Kabuto parecía muy interesado en Ryuko, decía que desvirgar a una chica como esa debía ser un placer, lo decía en broma, pero lo decía.

- ¿Qué? - casi gritó Sasuke - No intentaría nada con Akane ¿verdad?

- Si lo intentó - respondió muy serio Shino - Por eso Akane quiso romper con él.

- Y él se enfadó muchísimo, dijo que nadie jugaba con él sin pagar las consecuencias.

- ¿Y tu crees que ahora quiere... vengarse de Akane? - inquirió Shino.

- Poniéndola nerviosa y asustándola o... a través de Ryuko o incluso Hinata... o las dos. Hinata siempre le ha gustado.

Mientras ellos hablaban, el resto los miraban extrañados.

- ¿Quien entiende a los chicos? - dijo Sumire.

- Y esos tres son de lo más extraños - se quejó Kankuro.

Mientras, en otro lado de la zona el pic-nic, Sakon llamaba la atención de Ginta.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos el otro día?

- ¿Lo de los petas?

- Chisst, tío no hables tan alto... ven, vamos ahí, al bosquecillo ese.

Se dirigieron a una zona algo apartada que, al contrario que donde habían comido, que era una zona desprovista de árboles, allí la vegetación, árboles, arbustos y matorrales eran abundantes.

- Como somos colegas y hoy te has portado, creo que te mereces esto - sacó puna bolsita de plástico transparente, entro se podía ver algo como una piedrecita e color marrón oscuro - Toma, obsequio de la casa.

- Tío ¡Esto es una china!

- Ya, pero no digas por ahí que te la he regalado, la gente pensaría que tengo preferencias, ya sabes.

- ¿Pero de veras me la das? ¿Y no me pides nada?

- Que no tío, que te lo mereces, hoy te lo has currado.

- Pero yo no se si...

- ¡Tío no seas capullo! ¿Cuántas veces crees que te van a dar algo así? ¡Cógelo y calla!

- Pero es que...

- ¿Es que, qué? Tío, te estoy ano un regalo porque me caes dabuti.

- Bueno pues... ¿que voy a decir?

- Que te lo fumes a mi salud, tronco. Mira, además te voy a dar unos papelillos y toma, un par de cigarros, ya que se da algo hay que darlo completo.

- Gracias tío ¡No veas como te enrollas!

- Si - Sakon puso su brazo en los hombros de Ginta - Por cierto ¿Tú podrías hacer un favorcillo a un colega?

- ¿Qué favor?

- No es para mi, tío, es para un colega, me tiene preocupado, porque yo soy un tío legal ¿sabes? Mis colegas son colegas a muerte, tío, a muerte, por mis colegas lo que sea, tu solo dime si tienes un problema y allí estará el Sakon para ayudarte.

- ¿Y que le pasa a tu amigo?

- Pues que se ha enamorado. Se ha enganchado con una piba y está como tonto, anda como ido, no come, ni bebe, me tiene mosqueado, está chungo tío.

- ¿Y cómo le puedo ayudar yo?

- Pues es que la piba es una amiga de tu hermana y ya te puedes imaginar, no hay forma de entrarla.

- Claro… por lo vuestro.

- Es muy duro estar enamorado y no poder si saludarla… que tiene que espiarla a escondidas… es muy fuerte.

- Me imagino ¿Quién es tu colega?

- El Jirobo, ya sabes, el grandote y fuerte. Tiene pinta de bestia pero en el fondo es un buenazo y un romanticón, se pasa el día escribiendo por las paredes el nombre de la piba… es triste, tío, por eso yo pensé que si pudiera hablar unos minutos con ella, solo un momento, seguro que se anima un poco.

- Pero ¿Y quien es ella?

- Mira es la niña de los ojos dorados, esa que siempre va con tu hermana, la más calladita.

- ¿Ryuko?

- Si, eso, Ryuko es como se llama… tío, se me había ido… Si pudiera hablar con ella seguro que se animaba.

- Pero es que ella… yo no se si…

- Tú solo dile que venga aquí mismo, yo traeré a Jirobo ¿No vas a hacer so por un colega? ¿No somos colegas tú y yo? Y mis colegas son tus colegas tío, ellos harían cualquier cosa por ti ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque tú eres mi colega, porque tú me caes bien.

De alguna forma, Ginta sentía que Sakon le estaba liando.

- Tío ¿No te he demostrado lo bien que me caes? - Sakon se acercaba mucho al hablar y siempre mantenía sus ojos fijos en él, impidiendo que pudiera mirar hacia otro lado, era muy incómodo, Ginta no sabía como deshacerse de él y evitar su mirada, además sentía su aliento muy cerca, cada vez estaba más violento, solo quería separarse de él - ¿No crees que al menos deberías hacerme ese favor? Tío, que no te lo pido para mi, que es para otra persona.

- Bue… bueno, no se, creo que puedo intentarlo.

- ¡Ya sabía yo que tu no me fallarías! ¡Tú si que eres grande! Cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras ¿entiendes? Para lo que quieras.

- Bueno, voy a ver si consigo traerla.

- Seguro que si tío, eres un fenómeno.

Regresaron juntos. Ginta se alejó en dirección al grupillo de su hermana. Sakon al suyo, Ukon al verle, se unió a él.

- Dile al jefe que el pichón ha caído de lleno. La palomita no tardará en ir al nido.

Ukon comenzó a reírse de forma compulsiva.

- ¡Pringaos! ¡Cómo voy a disfrutar hermano!

- Empieza la fase dos, voy a decirle a Jirobo que vaya para allá.

Pero no eran los únicos que andaban con maquinaciones.

Fatora, la chica alta que Akane había clasificado como una de las "Barbie-girl", parada frente a Sasori, el chico bajito y modo de 3-1, movía nerviosamente las manos.

- Entonces ¿lo harás, Fatora?

- Claro Sasori, sabes que haré lo que me pidas.

- Eres la única de la que me fío, no me falles, es importante que lo hagáis tal y como hemos dicho o nos meteremos en un lío.

- ¿Pero puedo preguntar por qué queréis hacerlo? ¿Tienes algún interés en esa chica?

- Ninguno. Solo quiero humillar a esos, no soporto que crean que son intocables, no aguando que piensen que lo controlan todo, solo quiero burlarme de ellos… eso es todo… un pequeña broma.

- De acuerdo, pues no te preocupes, nosotras nos encargaremos de todo.

- Bien - Sasori rozó levemente sus mejilla - Sabes que me haces muy feliz.

Con esa simple frase, Fatora sentía que tenía valor para cualquier cosa. Fatora era muy ingenua, no se daba cuenta de cómo Sasori solía utilizarla.

- Esas chicas - habló Deidara mientras caminaba hasta ponerse al lado de Sasori - Son algo estúpidas ¿no?

- Pero son útiles. Por amor se llegan a hacer muchas tonterías.

Fatora, Stella y Kikyo caminaban delante de ellos.

- Pein sabe como sacar provecho de todo el mundo - añadió Deidara.

- Eso parece ¿Lo tienes todo listo?

- Listo y controlado - Deidara le enseñó una lata de refresco que llevaba en la mano - Espero que ahora no cambie de gustos.

Se acercaron al grupo de Gaara. El, Hinata, Temari y Neji aunque estaban juntos no hablaban mucho entre si, Gaara miraba de reojo a Hinata, Hinata observaba, como siempre, a Naruto, Temari estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos y Neji se planteaba como hablar con ella, tenia que hablar con ella, lo que había pasado era real y no podía actuar como si nunca hubiera pasado, porque si pasó fue por algo, no por "casualidad".

Las tres chicas se sentaron al lado del grupo riendo y charlando sin parar.

- Hola - saludó algo desconcertada Hinata.

- ¿Deberíais estar aquí? - preguntó bastante seria Temari.

- Ay chica, como eres ¿Qué no podemos saludar a una amiga? O sea, que a mi Hinata me cae súper bien - repuso Stella gesticulando exageradamente.

- Sobretodo hay que ser educada - alegaba Kikyo.

- Hola, Gaara - casi susurró sinuosamente Deidara - ¿Me has echado de menos?

Gaara se levantó y se colocó frente a él.

- ¡Vete! - habló entre dientes.

- ¿Ya me echas?

- Aléjate, no puedes acercarte.

- ¿Estoy haciendo algo? No estoy haciendo nada, es más, parece que tú me amenaces a mí.

- Gaara, ignóralo - le advirtió Temari.

Stella, Fatora y Kikyo hablaban sin parar con Hinata, a la que casi no dejaban decir ni una palabra. Temari las miraba fijamente. Neji por su parte observaba a Deidara y Sasori. En uno de sus múltiples gestos, Stella tiró oportunamente la lata de refresco de Hinata.

- ¡Ay por dios, que patosa!

- No, no pasa nada.

- Iré a por otra - dijo Neji levantándose.

- No hace falta - alegó Deidara - Tomo la mía, a mi no me apetece, mira está sin abrir.

Y para demostrar que así era tiró de la anilla. La lata hizo el clásico ruidito que hacen al salir el aire de dentro.

Bien, todos lo habían visto: la lata estaba cerrado cuando Deidara se la ofreció a Hinata.

- Toma - decía extendiendo el brazo - ¿Me la vas a rechazar? Ya la he abierto.

- Gracias - dijo Hinata terriblemente avergonzada.

- ¡Vete ya! - repitió enfadado Gaara.

- Vámonos Sasori, parece que no somos bien recibidos y eso que nuestras intenciones son amigables.

- Si, mejor nos vamos - habló Sasori - parecen muy violentos.

- Si no os importa - dijo Kikyo - Nosotras nos vamos a quedar un ratito charlando con Hinata.

- Tener cuidado - volvió a hablar Deidara con cierto sarcasmo - Parece que quieren morder.

Gaara levantó el puño, estaba dispuesto a impactarlo en la cara de Deidara, Neji le sujetó.

- Vamos Gaara, ya se van, siéntate.

Deidara y Sasori se marcharon sonriendo y orgullosos.

* * *

_¿Os he vuelto muy locos? Espero que más o menos os hayáis ido enterando de que son malas personas con malas ideas y van a hacer cosas malas ¿por qué? Pues poco a poco se irán conociendo sus motivos aunque el principal es dejar a los de 3-2 como violentos y conflictivos._

_Muchas gracias por leer, espero que tengáis curiosidad por saber que han tramado tanto con Ryuko como con Hinata._


	33. Dos trampas, tres reacciones violentas

_Bien, veréis que este capítulo es algo diferente y no es muy normal. Como recordareis Akane había recibido fotos tanto de Ryuko como de Hinata y ellas son precisamente las perjudicadas en este capítulo, os preguntareis a que viene la confabulación de los de 2-1, bueno, poco a poco se sabrá aunque se resume en ganas de fastidiar. Al principio iba a saltarme toda esta parte, sobretodo porque da lugar a otros hechos que pensé eran meramente anecdóticos, pero después de releerlos llegué a la conclusión de que revelaban cosas sobre los caracteres de algunos personajes y sus relaciones._

* * *

**Dos trampas, tres reacciones violentas**

Las tres chicas de 2-1 que se habían sentado al lado de Hinata seguían hablando y gesticulando mucho. Hinata trataba de seguir su conversación aunque era incómodo para ella, su buena educación le impedía ser descortés. La verdad, no le importaba mucho lo que decían pero parecían muy entusiasmadas con ello.

Temari, entre preocupada por sus cosas y aburrida de tanta charla sobre moda, lo que estaba de moda y como estar de moda, dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba el resto de su clase. Estuvo tentada de levantarse, tenía ganas de hablar con Shikamaru, seguro que él le daba algún consejo, cuando le conoció le pareció un crío quejica, flojo y hasta en ocasiones pedante, pero ahora era su amigo, ese chico tenía la capacidad de analizar las cosas fríamente y así es como debía plantearse su problema, de una forma fría y objetiva, dejándose llevar por nos nervios no estaba consiguiendo nada; además, había visto a Shikamaru hablar, con gesto muy serio, con Sasuke y Shino ¿Qué pasaría? No era muy normal que Shikamaru apartase a Sasuke del grupo para hablar con él.

Sasuke estaba muy molesto, Sakura se había quedado dormida apoyada en su hombro. Ino, sin embargo, había preferido hacerlo en Sai, éste parecía no reaccionar, ningún gesto, de agrado o desagrado, se veía en su rostro. Naruto les miraba casi rechinando los dientes.

- Sois los dos iguales ¿Qué tenéis vosotros que no tengamos los demás?

- Cállate quejica - decía Sasuke - Para mi esta situación es muy incómoda.

Kiba se reía, Lee parecía a punto de llorar.

- ¿Por qué Sakura-chan? ¿Por qué? - se lamentaba.

- Sumire - dijo Kankuro - Si quieres tú puedes dormir en mis piernas.

- ¡Kankuro! - Jisei le miró amenazante - ¡Dios, que agotamiento de chico!

- Tenía que intentarlo.

Ginta llegó y se acercó a su hermana.

- Mira - comentó Jisei - Un Kankuro en pequeño. Que sepas Ginta, que en unos años vas a ser como esto.

Ginta la miró de una forma que a Jisei no le presagió nada bueno.

- Tú siempre igual - comentó el chico - No me tienes confianza, y eso que eres como mi hermana.

- Hombre el chico se esta portando - dijo Chouji - A pesar de ver a las animadoras no se tiró a las piernas de ninguna.

- Además ha sido un héroe - añadió Ryuko.

- Gracias al capitán y a Shikamaru que confiaron en mi.

- Malo - replicó Akane - Ese arrebato de modestia no puede ser bueno.

- Yo quería hablar un momento con Ryuko hermanita, no voy a meterle mano, no te asustes.

- ¿Algún problema? - preguntó Ryuko.

- Necesito… un consejillo ¿Podemos hablar?

- Venga, vale.

Ryuko se levantó y junto con Ginta se alejaron.

- Ryuko y mi hermano se entiendes bien - explicó Akane al ver la mirada curiosa de Sumire - Todos mis hermanos quieren mucho a Ryuko, ella tiene mas paciencia que yo. Los ha aguantado casi tanto como yo. Supongo que querrá pedirle consejo sobre alguna chica que le gusta.

Ginta miraba algo nervioso a Ryuko.

- Espero que no te enfades conmigo… hermana.

Ginta tenía la costumbre de llamar hermana también a Ryuko, esta había pasado mucho tiempo en su casa, ayudando a su hermana cuando esta no podía salir por atender a sus hermanos y otras veces los acompañaba al parque, si que era cierto que veía a Ryuko casi como a otra hermana mayor.

- ¿Por qué me iba a enfadar? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

- Ven, vamos ahí, que no quiero que me oigan.

- Pues si que estas raro.

- Es que quiero que me hagas un favor ¿te importaría hablar con un colega mío?

- ¿De qué?

- Es que le gustas pero no puede… hablar contigo delante de…

- ¿Qué yo le gusto a uno de tu clase?

- No, no es de mi clase. Tú solo habla con él.

- A ver Ginta ¿esto que es? ¿Una broma? ¿Una encerrona?

- No lo sabes tu bien - dijo apareciendo de pronto Jirobo, un chico alto y grueso, con el pelo castaño, muy corto y ojos pequeños y de mirada maliciosa.

- Pero Ginta ¿Qué has hecho?

Ryuko se sobresaltó al verlo, aquello la puso nerviosa, dio un paso para atrás, iba a girarse para marcharse cuando chocó con algo. Era Ukon.

- ¿A dónde vas, palomita?

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - gritó Ginta - Su suponía que…

- Chisst, los niños no hablan si no se les da permiso - habló jocoso.

- ¡Ginta! - Ryuko le miró enfadada y asustada.

- Yo… yo no sabía que…

Ukon sujetó de las muñecas a la chica. Jirobo se acercó y Ukon la empujó hacia él, que la sujetó de un brazo.

- Toda tuya.

- ¡Suéltala! - gritó asustado Ginta, eso no podía ser cierto ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Se burlaban de él? - ¡Suéltala!

Ukon golpeó el pecho de Ginta que calló al suelo.

- ¡Ginta! ¡Quita bruto, suéltame! - intentaba zafarse Ryuko.

- ¡No la toquéis! - Ginta se levantó con rabia.

- No te enfades - se burló Ukon - Si Jirobo es muy bueno, no va a hacer nada que no se hubiese ocurrido a ti.

- ¡Que me dejes! - Ryuko continuaba intentando soltarse.

Pero Jirobo la abarcó con sus enormes brazos, impidiendo que pudiese mover los suyos. La tenía sujeta de forma que la espalda de la chica estaba pegada a él, así lo único que ella podía hacer era levantar las piernas tratando de deshacerse del abrazo.

- Quieta, si solo quiero un besito.

- ¡Que no la toques! - el grito de Ginta estaba lleno de desesperación, ahora se daba cuenta de cómo le habían engañado. Se lanzó hacia Jirobo pero Ukon le sujetó del brazo retorciéndoselo en la espalda - ¡Suéltame hijo de…

- No, no, así no se piden las cosas - dijo de pronto Sakon - Somos colegas ¿recuerdas?

- Déjamelo a mí - habló de forma macabra Ukon . Se me ocurren muchas formas de educarle.

Ginta sentía mucha impotencia y comenzó a llorar incapaz de controlar su rabia.

- ¡Oh, pobrecito! - se burló Ukon - Pobre muchacho torpe e indefenso ¿No quieres que le hagamos nada a tu amiguita?

- No os atreveréis - dijo de pronto Ryuko.

- Vamos a hacer un trato - propuso Sakon.

- ¡No les escuches Ginta!

- Si, si nos va a escuchar. Si no quieres que le pase nada a ella deberás darnos otra cosa a cambio.

- ¡No les escuches!

- Aunque a mi contigo me vale - dijo Ukon atrayéndole hacia él - Me encantan los niños pelirrojos y tiernos como tú - Le pasó la lengua por una de las orejas y mordisqueó.

- ¡Déjame, cabrón! - gritó Ginta mientras intentaba golpearle con la mano libre.

- Te va a soltar - dijo Sakon - Pero tú nos tienes que traer a otra persona. Si no lo haces, tu amiguita va a darle un bonito recuerdo a Jirobo.

- ¡Estáis locos! - gritó Ryuko que no dejaba de intentar soltarse del abrazo de Jirobo - ¿Creéis que nadie se va a enterar?

- Tu eliges - la ignoró Sakon - O te quedas aquí, disfrutando del espectáculo y dejo que Ukon se ocupe de ti o va a llamar a quien te digamos.

- Pero si te vas - continuó Jirobo - No olvides mantener la boca cerrada porque ¿sabes? Haciendo daño Ukon es muy rápido.

- Lo que quiere decir Jirobo es que si esa persona no viene sola, si avisas a alguien más… ¿soportarías mirar después a Ryuko a la cara?

- No les hagas caso, son mentiras, no se atreverán - Ryuko intentaba mantener cierta calma y que no se notase el terror que empezaba a invadirla.

- ¿Tu que crees? - rió Sakon - ¿Ukon se atreverá? ¿Apostamos?

- No la hagáis daño - suplicó Ginta - Por favor.

- Pues eso depende de ti… colega. Dile a su amigo, el rellenito, que venga.

- ¿Chouji?

- ¿Por qué queréis a Chouji? - gritó muy asustada Ryuko.

- Jirobo quiere decirle algo. Bien, elige.

- ¿Qué vais a hacerle a Chouji? - preguntó asustado.

- Nada, solo asustarle un poco y reírnos.

- ¡No Ginta, no! - Jirobo tapó con su enorme mano la boca de Ryuko.

- Está bien… pero no la toquéis a ella.

- Vamos Ukon suéltale, este no va a hacer nada.

- Es una pena, ya me estaba emocionando.

- Ve… y no tardes… colega.

Ginta salió corriendo. Al llegar al descampado se limpió los ojos. Se dirigió hacia donde estaba Chouji. Andaba deprisa, mirando al suelo.

- ¿Dónde estabas, Ginta? - le gritó de pronto Minako, la hermana de Naruto.

No contestó, siguió con su camino. Minako se quedó perpleja mirándole.

- Chouji - dijo al llegar - ¿Puedes venir?

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Y Ryuko?

- Quiere… enseñarte una cosa.

- ¿El qué?

- Por favor… ven conmigo.

- Bueno… pues ahora vuelvo… vamos allá.

Ginta se giró y deshizo sus pasos. Chouji le siguió. Shikamaru y Akane estaban en una de sus habituales discusiones y no parecían haberse dado cuenta de nada. Sasuke seguí con Sakura encima y aguantando las quejas de Naruto y Lee. Shino continuaba abstraído en sus cosas. Kankuro y Sai se vigilaban el uno al otro mientras Sumire, Jisei, Kiba y Ten-Ten jugaban a las cartas y no paraban de reír.

Ginta caminaba bastante deprisa.

- Pero Ginta, espera.

Minako continuaba observándole.

- Perdóname Chouji - lloró Ginta al llegar a donde se veía a Ryuko y los otros chicos.

Chouji no podía moverse, lo único que en ese momento veía era a Ryuko tratando de zafarse de los brazos de Jirobo. Eso no era verdad, no podía ser verdad, sentía como el corazón le latía más y más deprisa, sentía como golpeaba su pecho y no solo eso, sentía latir sus sienes, sus pulsos. Fue un instante, aquella sensación solo duró un instante que parecía eterno. De pronto, cuando parecía que su cuerpo iba a reaccionar, sintió un dolor agudo en la espalda.

- ¡Chouji! - gritó Ryuko, a la que Jirobo había destapado la boca.

- Te puedes ir Ginta - dijo Sakon.

- ¿Qué le vais a hacer? - gritó el chico.

- Mejor vete.

Chouji volvió a ORI gritar a Ryuko, era un grito terrible y desgarrador pero él no sabía que pasaba, solo sentía que caía al suelo y que algo le golpeaba… simplemente aquello no podía ser cierto.

Ginta salió corriendo de allí. Nada más abandonar la zona arbolada se dejó caer de rodillas llorando, presa de un gran desprecio hacia si mismo.

Minako ni pensó lo que hacía. Sus piernas parecían saber más que ella. Corrió todo lo que pudo hasta alcanzar el grupo de su hermano.

- ¡Naruto! ¡Shikamaru! ¡Akane! - gritaba muy nerviosa acercándose, prácticamente aterrizó sobre Shikamaru.

- Shika, pasa algo, algo malo.

- Cálmate.

- No, no… Chouji…. Ginta… algo malo.

- ¿A ver, que pasa? - le gritó Naruto sujetándola de los hombros.

- Respira, vamos, respira - le dijo Akane - ¿Le pasa algo a Ginta?

- Ginta se fue con Sakon, yo lo vi, antes, se fueron… - hablaba de forma nerviosa y atropellada, consiguiendo atraer la atención de todo el mundo - Luego volvió con Ryuko y salió solo y luego con Chouji y lloraba y…

- ¿Dónde? - ahora era Akane la que la cogía de los hombros obligándola a mirarla - ¿Dónde ha llevado a Ryuko?

- Ya, tranquila - Shino sujetó a Akane - No la agobies.

Naruto se levantó y salió corriendo, Kiba y Lee le siguieron. No sabían el qué pero algo malo pasaba.

- ¿Y Chouji? - la interrogó angustiado Shikamaru que parecía haber comprendido todo.

- Están dentro… en el bosque.

Ahora fueron Shikamaru, Shino, Kankuro, Sai y Sasuke que se quitaban de encima a las chicas sin mucha delicadeza, y Ten-Ten los que salieron corriendo.

Akane no quería entender nada. Miró a Jisei.

- No le pasa nada a Ryuko ¿verdad?

- Venga vamos - dijo Jisei.

Sakura e Ino se habían despertado bruscamente y miraban aturdidas.

- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo Sakura.

- Algo les pasa a Ryuko y Chouji - dijo Sumire antes de echar también a correr.

En el grupo de Temari aquello no pasó desapercibido.

- Bueno - dijo Stella - Nosotras mejor nos vamos.

Naruto, Lee y Kiba vieron a Ginta llorando en el suelo. Ninguno se paró. Ginta les sintió pasar rápidamente a su lado. Unos pocos segundos después aparecieron Shikamaru y Shino. El primero se paró en seco delante de él y le levantó del cuello de la camiseta.

- ¿Dónde están?

Ginta no podía hablar, señaló hacia detrás de él, Shikamaru le soltó.

- Sai - dijo al ver a sus compañeros llegar hasta él - Tú encárgate de Naruto, Kankuro tu de Kiba - sabía que tanto Kiba como Naruto eran demasiado impulsivos.

Efectivamente Naruto había arremetido contra Sakon y Kiba y Lee contra Ukon.

Jirobo les miró divertido y soltó a Ryuko, que llorando, corrió hacia Chouji, tirado en el suelo, que se incorporaba lentamente. Se lanzó a abrazarle sin dejar que se levantara.

Así los encontró Akane, de rodillas a ambos. Ryuko llorando desconsoladamente, abrazada a él.

Shikamaru había sentido ganas de apalear a alguien pero no lo hizo. Sai y Sasuke intentaban sujetar a Naruto, Kankuro a Kiba y Shino y Ten-Ten a Lee… nadie se dio cuenta de que Jirobo no estaba allí. Shikamaru veía a Sakon y Ukon disfrutando con todo aquello, si, eso era lo que pretendían y lo que habían conseguido, provocarles. Se arrodilló al lado de Chouji,

- Ryuko, Ryuko - trató de separarla - Ya ha pasado todo… Mírame Ryuko, soy yo, vamos, suéltalo, le haces daño.

- No me hace daño - murmuró Chouji - Ella no me hace daño.

- Vamos Ryuko, mira, ha venido Akane ¿quieres asustarla más? - le dijo suavemente Jisei.

Poco a poco Ryuko se soltó de Chouji.

- ¿Qué te han hecho? - preguntó Shikamaru.

- Nada - sollozó.

- No tengas vergüenza de decírmelo.

- Nada - repitió - Solo me asustaron.

Jisei la ayudó a levantarse.

- Vamos Ryuko, ven conmigo.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, Ino y Sakura habían ido junto con Minako, a avisar a los profesores.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? - gritó la directora al llegar.

Con la ayuda de los profesores consiguieron calmar a Naruto, Kiba y Lee que eran los mas violentos.

- ¡Han pegado a Chouji! - gritaba Lee.

- Son unos hijos de…

- ¡Vale ya, Kiba!

- ¡No vale! - gritaba también Naruto - ¡No vale!

- ¡He dicho que vale! - se acercó a Chouji, su aspecto no era muy bueno, se le veían golpes en la cara y seguramente tendría en el resto del cuerpo - ¿Puedes levantarte?

- Mas o menos… estoy bastante bien.

- ¿Por qué ha sido?

- ¡Porque son unos salvajes! - volvió a gritar Naruto,

- Iruka, llévale al hospital, que le hagan un chequeo y también a Ryuko, está demasiado nerviosa - dijo al verla abrazada a Jisei llorando nerviosamente.

- Yo voy con ella - habló Jisei.

- Yo también voy - dijo Shikamaru - Te ayudaré, Iruka.

- Shizune lleva tú a los chicos. Venga, todos a dispersarse, ya no hay nada de ver. El lunes hablaré con vosotros, no creáis que os vais a librar.

El alboroto al final había atraído a todo el mundo. Todo el mundo menos a tres personas, una de ellas, tan callada que siempre pasaba desapercibida, por eso, también pasó desapercibida su ausencia.

Cuando Gaara, Neji y Temari se levantaron para ir a ver que pasaba, Hinata se dio cuenta de que no podía, quiso hablar, llamar a Neji pero tampoco podía hablar. Empezó a sentirse mal, estaba mareada, no podía moverse y la visión se le volvía borrosa.

- Hola preciosa - oyó una voz como en la lejanía, una voz que no podía reconocer - Está grogui.

Deidara, en cuclillas delante de ella, hacía gestos con la mano ante sus ojos. Hinata no reaccionaba, tenía las pupilas dilatadas y la mirada perdida.

- Pues venga, vamos - dijo Sasori.

- Ven preciosa.

Deidara la cogió en brazos. Hinata notó como algo la alzaba del suelo pero no sabía decir que es lo que pasaba.

- El grupo de Kabuto ha cumplido, menudo alboroto han armado - decía Deidara.

- No se que clase de acuerdo habrá llegado Pein con él, ni porqué.

- Es igual, la pena es que no nos den más tiempo, habría sido delicioso disfrutar de esta belleza - Deidara puso a Hinata de nuevo en el suelo, tumbada.

- Desabróchale la camisa, así se asustarán más.

- Será un placer - dijo relamiéndose los labios.

Fue desabrochando unos botones de la camisa, Hinata sentía como unas lágrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos, unas lágrimas que no podía controlar. Quería gritar, quería moverse, pero no podía, por más que quería su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Le parecía sentir las manos de alguien tocándola aunque no podía ver con claridad quien era, pero la tocaban, seguro y de pronto algo que se aproximaba a ella, algo que la presionaba los labios y le robaba la respiración.

- Deja de besarla - gruñó Sasori - Mira que eres morboso.

Mientras la directora y los profesores dispersaban a los alumnos curiosos, Neji miró a su alrededor.

- ¿Y Hinata? - desde que había comprendido lo injusto que toda su vida había sido con Hinata a causa de sus celos, se había convertido en prácticamente su guardaespaldas.

- Estaba contigo ¿no? - dijo Temari.

- No la veo.

- Se habrá quedado atrás.

Dirigieron sus miradas a donde habían estado, allí no había nadie.

- Neji - dijo Temari sujetándole el brazo - Allí.

Temari señalaba a tres personas un poco alejadas, no demasiado, una de ellas en el suelo.

- ¡Cabrones! - Gaara echó a correr como enloquecido.

- ¡Gaara, no! - gritó también Temari.

Neji no había dicho nada pero también corría hacia allá.

Deidara y Sasori les esperaban de pie al lado de Hinata. Gaara, sin detenerse se acercó a Deidara y golpeó con su frente violentamente la cara del rubio, este calló al suelo sangrando.

- ¡No, Gaara, no! - continuaba gritando Temari que también llegó corriendo.

Neji cogió a Sasori del cuello y levantó su mano cerrando el puño, este sonrió.

- ¿Me vas a pegar delante de todos?

Neji paró su puño y miró detrás de él. Los profesores llegaban corriendo… y todo el mundo.

Temari intentaba evitar que Gaara golpease de nuevo a Deidara.

- ¿Pero que os pasa hoy? - gritó el profesor Asuma.

- ¡Están locos! Nos han atacado sin mal - dijo Deidara mientras se limpiaba la sangre.

Temari se arrodilló al lado de Hinata.

- Directora ¡Algo le pasa a Hinata!

La directora se arrodilló a su lado, todo un corro se hizo a su alrededor.

- Está drogada.

- ¿Qué? - gritó Neji a punto de arremeter contra Sasori, Asuma le detuvo.

- ¡Vale ya, Neji!

- ¿Qué la habéis hecho? - gruñó lleno de odio Gaara.

Kankuro se metió como pudo entre todos los curiosos y llegó hasta Gaara sujetándole justo cuando iba a volver a golpear a Deidara.

- ¡Suéltame Kankuro!

- ¡No, Gaara, cálmate!

- ¡Suéltame o te pateo a ti!

- ¡Gaara tranquilízate! - le gritó el profesor Jiraiya.

- ¡Le voy a matar! ¡Ha drogado a Hinata!

Había que reconocer que cuando Gaara se ponía violento daba miedo.

- ¿Cómo sabes que han sido ellos?

- ¡Lo se!

- Tenemos que llevarla al hospital .- habló la directora - Vaya tarde me estáis dando.

- ¡Han sido ellos! - los ojos de Gaara destilaban un profundo odio y desesperación.

- Encima que la hemos encontrado así - habló Sasori con toda tranquilidad.

- ¿Qué le habéis hecho? - gritó Neji, al que Asuma seguía sujetando.

- ¡A callar! - bramó la directora - No sé lo que os ha pasado pero os juro que lo averiguaré. Ayúdame Gai, vamos. Y vosotros, los de 2-1 y 2-2, mañana os quiero a todos a la 9 en punto en el instituto.

- Pero mañana… - se quejó alguien.

- ¡A todos! A las 9 en punto y al que falte te le sancionará ¿está entendido? Yo podéis correr la voz.

- Señora Tsunade - habló Neji.

- ¿Qué? - bufó la nombrada.

- Querría ir con ella al hospital.

- Esta bien pero no digas ni una sola palabra. Kakashi, Jiraiya, os dejo encargado de todo, que recojan sus cosas, se acabó la tarde de campo.

Pero lo que no habían acabado eran los incidentes.

Akane se había quedado clavada en el sitio, allí solo quedaban ella, Ginta, Shino, Sasuke y Kabuto que sonriendo se disponía a disfrutar del espectáculo.

- Akane, perdóname - Ginta se acercó a ella lloroso.

Por toda respuesta Akane lanzó una bofetada contra la cara de su hermano.

- Akane, perdóname.

Akane levantó de nuevo la mano. Shino se la sujetó.

- Ya vale Akane.

- ¡Suéltame!

- ¡No! Ya vale, está arrepentido.

- ¿Arrepentido? - gritó con toda su rabia - ¿Crees que esto se olvida pidiendo perdón?

- Lo ha entendido Akane, sabe lo que ha hecho.

La escena parecía divertir mucho a Kabuto.

- ¿En qué estabas pensando? - le recriminó la chica a su hermano.

- Me engañaron, soy un imbécil, me dejé engañar.

- ¿Cómo se lo vas a explicar a Ryuko? - continuaba gritando - ¿Eh? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo?

Ginta cerró los puños y se los llevó a la cabeza, apretándose.

- Lo siento, no creía que iba a pasar esto, yo nunca le haría daño a Ryuko.

- ¿Qué es lo que creías? - Akane intentaba zafarse de la sujeción de Shino.

- Ya, Akane, ya - Shino la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó, manteniéndola contra su pecho - Es solo un niño, un niño asustado y confundido. El no sabía como son esos, nadie se lo dijo.

Akane apretó sus puños contra el pecho de Shino con rabia, si eso era cierto, Ginta no les conocía del todo.

- Pero aún así… - la rabia de Akane parecía disminuir, apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho de su amigo, éste le acarició el pelo.

Sasuke sentía que algo no iba bien dentro de él, no le gustaba ver aquello, le producía "algo" en su interior_. "Déjala ya" _pensaba con pena _"No la toques más"._

Kabuto se acercó a él con una maliciosa sonrisa en los labios. Se aproximó a su oído y le susurró unas palabras.

La reacción de Sasuke no se hizo de esperar, golpeó a Kabuto, lo cogió del cuello y lo tiró contra el suelo, lanzándose sobre él sin separar las manos de su objetivo.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Me… aho….gas…

- ¡Sasuke! - gritó Shino separándose de Akane - ¡Suéltalo!

- ¡Te vas a tragar lo que has dicho! - hablaba con voz llena de ira Sasuke.

- Vale ya Sasuke - decía Shino con bastante tranquilidad, intentando separarlo - Suéltale.

- ¡Sasuke, por favor! - decía también Akane.

- ¡Déjame, Shino, déjame!

- ¡Que lo vas a matar! ¿No ves que no puede respirar? ¡Ginta ve a llamar a alguien!

- ¡Sasuke suéltale ya! - Akane también intentaba separarle - ¡No ves que no se merece lo que a ti te pueda pasar!

- ¡Ya! ¡Sasuke, ya basta! - Shino dio un puñetazo a Sasuke, esto hizo que aflojase un poco el agarre.

Kabuto consiguió separar un poco las manos de su cuello.

- ¡Sasuke, suéltale! - dijo con voz firme Kakashi - ¡Ahora mismo!

Sasuke aflojó del todo las manos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó el profesor.

Kabuto se incorporó tosiendo. Kakashi le ayudó a levantarse.

- Está loco - dijo el chico - Loco de remate.

Sasuke apoyó los brazos en el suelo, sentía impotencia y muchas ganas de gritar. Shino se había sentado en el suelo y respiraba profundamente.

- Creía que lo matabas, tío.

- ¿Qué ha pasado para que te pongas así? - preguntó bastante enfadado Kakashi.

- Es asunto privado - respondió secamente Sasuke.

- Vale, a mi no me lo digas si no quieres. Darás tus explicaciones al consejo.

- No diré nada - habló fríamente - No daré explicaciones a nadie.

- Si sigues con esa actitud te verás en problemas ¿Cómo te encuentras, Kabuto?

- Ya estoy mejor, gracias Kakashi, si no llegas a venir no sé como hubiera salido de esta.

Sasuke se levantó.

- Eres el ser mas despreciable y rastrero que conozco - dijo a Kabuto lentamente.

- Y tú eres un patético y soberbio muchachito.

- Vale, se acabó la charla - cortó Kakashi - Venga que nos vamos, recoged vuestras cosas. Mañana Tsunade será informada de todo este incidente ¿Qué demonios os ha pasado hoy? Es inaudito.

- Sasuke - Sakura había regresado hacía ya un rato y se acercaba con miedo al chico - Ven conmigo, yo te ayudaré.

- Estoy bien, Sakura.

- Déjame que te ayude, por favor, nunca me dejas ayudarte ¿tan molesta soy? No se lo que ha pasado pero…

- Esta bien, pero te va a decepcionar.

Primero Sasuke ofreció su brazo a Shino que seguía sentado en el suelo.

- Por cierto - le comentó en voz baja . Seguro que sí es Kabuto.

Shikamaru y Jisei esperaban en la sala de espera del hospital.

- ¿Crees que tardarán mucho? - preguntó Jisei, más que nada por hablar de algo.

- ¡Quien sabe!

- Oye, yo quería enseñarte una cosa, aunque no se si Akane se va a enfadar.

- Entonces no lo hagas.

- Da igual, lo tengo en mi bolsa que he la he dejado allá, espero que alguien me la guarde.

- Pues entonces no hay problema, no lo puedo ver de todas formas.

- Después de lo que ha pasado Akane va a tener que decirlo.

- ¿El qué?

- Cuando fuimos a cambiarnos después del partido, Akane encontró en su mochila una foto… una foto suya con Ryuko que no era suya, detrás ponía; Ya me la darás.

- Vale - Shikamaru miró con paciencia hacia el techo - ¿Por qué no lo habéis dicho?

- Se me olvidó.

- Bien - se inclinó hacia delante llevando su cabeza, clavando su codos en las rodillas y sujetándosela - Estupendo.

- ¿Crees que tiene algo que ver con lo que ha pasado?

- Es Kabuto, seguro, es el único capaz de pensar un plan tan retorcido - murmuró.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio. Jisei observaba a su amigo.

- ¿En que piensas? ¿Estás enfadado?

- No, solo pienso que Ryuko y Chouji están aquí, tú estas aquí, yo estoy aquí y Akane se ha quedado sola allí.

- No creo que va a pasar nada, está todo el mundo, además estará con Shino.

- Si - Shikamaru hizo una extraña mueca que parecía una sonrisa - Shino siempre está ahí, no se como lo hace pero siempre está cuando lo necesita ¿no?

- No me gusta nada ese aura que se te ha puesto. Yo se lo que tienes dentro, Shikamaru.

- Pues tendré lo que tiene todo el mundo.

- Tienes miedo, frustración, remordimientos, confusión…

- Eso son demasiadas cosas.

- Sé que tienes algo que te está quemando por dentro.

- Tú eres una chica muy rara, cuanto más te conozco más rara me pareces - Levantó la vista - ¡Anda, mira! ¡Si ese que entra es Neji!

- Es verdad ¿Qué hará aquí? Uy… algo más ha pasado, su aura está a puntito de estallar.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado. En el próximo Shino y Shikamaru sacan sus propias conclusiones sobre lo ocurrido y empiezan a pensar como defenderse, además Shikamaru debe recoger a Akane para ira a comer a su casa, algo no muy del agrado de la chica._

_Quiero dar las gracias a lala-chan por su comentario y su consejo sobre los diálogos, próximamente procederé a reeditar los capítulos, rectificando errores y dedazos y procuraré que en las conversaciones no haya dudas. Ah, se me olvidaba, alguien me comentó que por qué Akane hablaba a aquellas chicas de esa forma, bien, simplemente lo hace imitándolas irónicamente (también aclararé eso).  
_


	34. Lo que cada uno piensa

_Voy a recordar los hermanos que tiene Akane, ya que son algo liosos para que no se haga nadie demasiado jaleo. Por parte de padre y madre tiene dos: Ginta (que creo ya se conocerá bastante) y Takato (lo introduje como uno de "los bellotas": por parte de padre, otros dos: Yusuke (el "bellota" amigo del hermano de Shino y que quieren que sus hermanos se casen) y Hideki (ese aparece hoy); y por último, por parte de madre el pequeño Kenta (más conocido como anticristo). También tiene una hermanastra (hija del nuevo marido de su madre, pero esa por ahora no tiene mayor importancia)._

_Este capítulo va, principalmente, de las reflexiones que cada uno tiene respecto a lo que sucedió el día anterior._

* * *

**Lo que cada uno piensa**

Akane esperaba la llegada de Shikamaru. Le había dicho que en cuanto llamase a la puerta ella iría a abrir y saldrían de allí lo más rápido posible, ese era el plan inicial pero ahora estaba prácticamente secuestrada en su habitación, su padre había dicho que ese chico tenía que entrar en casa y hablar con él. De poco habían servido las explicaciones que Akane le dio, que no estaban saliendo, que no pensaban salir, que solo eran amigos y compañeros, que tenían que hacer un trabajo juntos a la fuerza, que no le gustaba… nada, nada había convencido a su padres. Para colmo ayer su madre le había comprado un vestido y ahora la obligaban a ponérselo y por no escuchar a su padre y a su mujer lo hizo, un vestido rosa ¡por dios que era rosa! con lo mal que le quedaba a ella el rosa, que no pegaba para nada con su pelo color zanahoria, un vestido de estilo romántico al que solo le faltaban lacitos para rematarlo y con una chaquetita calada a juego, que ya podía haber sido negra, no, blanca, para que el efecto dulce fuera más patente.

- Parezco un helado de fresa, solo verme ya me sube el azúcar - decía mirándose al espejo.

Shikamaru se paró frente a la puerta del piso de los padres de Akane. Inhabitualmente en él no llevaba el pelo recogido en su acostumbrada coleta, en esta ocasión los mechones de su pelo enmarcaban su cara y reposaban sobre sus hombros. Con gesto de pesadez llamó al timbre. Un chico rubio, con gafas, de unos 7 años de edad, abrió y le miró con una amplia sonrisa.

- Hola ¿está Akane?

- ¡Papá! - gritó el niño - ¡Ya ha llegado el novio de Akane! Pasa, pasa.

- ¡Mendokusei! - gruñó entre dientes Shikamaru - Con permiso - dijo al entrar.

- Bienvenido - saludó acercándose a él una mujer rubia, bastante atractiva - ¡Que alegría verte Shikamaru! Hacía mucho tiempo que no venías.

- Buenos días señora Kumoyuki.

Yusuke, el otro hermano por parte de padre de Akane y fundador del "los bellotas", se rió de forma ostensible, estaba sentado en el suelo jugando con una consola.

- Mi hermana te ha "liao" ¡Que pringadillo eres, Nara! - reía.

Shikamaru arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu pelo? - dijo el primer niño - Se te ve raro.

- Mi pelo está deprimido.

- Dejarle en paz - dijo la madre - Siéntate, voy a llamar a Akane.

Shikamaru tomó asiento en un pequeño sofá.

- ¡Eh Nara! - habló en todo alto Yusuke - ¿A que fase has llegado con mi hermana?

Shikamaru le miraba sorprendido, era increíble, uno de los hermanos pequeños de Akane, un crío de 12 años preguntándole si ya se había enrollado con ella.

- Digamos que estamos en la fase "cero patatero"

Yusuke volvió a reír sonoramente.

- ¡Que pringao eres!

El otro niño se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Has estado practicando? Porque yo he estado practicando, ya verás, algún día te venceré.

- Eso está bien.

- No te rías, algún día seré tu archienemigo.

- ¡Madre mía, que familia! - suspiró entre dientes.

- Te venceré, tu reinado va a acabar pronto.

- Cuando quieras echamos una partida.

- No me tomes por ignorante, solo soy un niño, pero espera solo a que crezca un poco y verás.

- ¿Y que es lo que te gusta de mi hermana? - preguntó Yusuke.

- Piénsate mucho lo que va a contestar - dijo el padre de Akane seriamente.

Shikamaru se levantó.

- Buenos días, señor Kumoyuki.

El padre de Akane era un hombre de unos 40 años, bastante bien parecido, pelirrojo, con gafas y una informal pero cuidada barba de varios días.

- Así que eres tú, si, ahora te recuerdo. Ven, vamos a tener una pequeña charla.

Shikamaru le siguió hasta una pequeña habitación llena de libros.

- A ver ¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi hija?

- Yo no tengo intenciones, señor - respondió rascándose la cabeza.

- Espero que eso no quiera decir que va a aprovecharte y luego dejarla.

- No, no señor, lo que pasa es que no estamos saliendo, ni nada, es un malentendido de mi madre.

El padre de Akane dio un paso acercándose a Shikamaru.

- Me han dicho que eres muy inteligente. Si eres tan listo creo que entenderás esto: como me entere de que la haces tener ilusiones solo para acostarte con ella, te meteré la mano por la boca y te sacaré el hígado ¿Qué crees que significa eso?

- Una metáfora muy gráfica, señor.

- Je, no es una metáfora.

Akane hablaba con su madrastra.

- Estás guapísima. Darás una buena imagen a sus padres.

- Maron, estoy horrible, no parezco yo. No entiendo porque habéis organizado tanto escándalo.

- Queremos que des una buena imagen, tu imagen será también la imagen de la familia.

- Esto es absurdo.

- ¿Sabes como cuidarte? Perdona, se que no soy tu madre pero no quiero que eches tu vida a perder.

- ¿Cómo tengo que decir que no hay nada entre nosotros? Además no te preocupes él no piensa en acostarse conmigo.

- Sin embargo él está aquí, muy guapo, aguantando a tu padre, por algo será.

- Porque negarse sería muy problemático para él.

- Aunque no sea tu madre te voy a dar un consejo de amiga: no juegues con el corazón de nadie y nunca insinúes lo que no estés dispuesta a cumplir.

- Si, vale, yo te voy a dar otro consejo: revisa los deberes de Yusuke, tiene una nota de su profesor, no te olvides de obligarle a hacerlos.

Shikamaru volvía a esperar en el comedor.

- Shikamaru - dijo Akane - Ya podemos irnos.

- Vaya - Shikamaru la miró de arriba abajo - Estas… cambiada.

- Si te ríes lo lamentarás.

- Toma - Maron la entregó una caja - La tarta. La ha hecho Akane, es un obsequio para tus padres.

- Gracias.

- Trae, venga, vayámonos.

- Espera ¿No vas a despedirte de tu padre? - dijo de pronto el hermano más pequeño.

Akane se acercó a besar a su padre.

- Que no te toque ¿eh? Se le ve en la cara las ganas que tiene.

- Tranquilo, no tiene intenciones.

- Cualquier cosa me llamas ¿eh? ¿Dónde vais a ir luego?

- Hemos quedado con Ryuko, Jisei y otros amigos ¿tranquilo?

- Y tú, llévala de vuelta a casa de su madre.

- Si, si señor.

- Venga que si, que se nos hace tarde. Mañana te llamo ¿vale? Adiós Maron.

- Llámame a mi también - habló la madrastra.

- Si, adiós, y vosotros, enanos, portaos bien.

- Me gusta tu novio - dijo el pequeño cuando se acercó a besarla - Es todo un reto para mi mente superior.

Al oír aquello Shikamaru no pudo evitar arquear las cejas son un gesto asombrado.

- A mi no - gruñó Yusuke - Es un roba-hermanas.

- Tu haz los deberes ¿vale? No quiero mas notas. Venga, vámonos que llegamos tarde.

Una vez en la calle, Akane suspiró y Shikamaru sonrió.

- Te lo digo en serio, no te rías.

- ¿Dónde está tu pamela? Porque este vestido necesita una pamela.

Akane le lanzó una de sus miradas asesinas.

- En serio, estás muy mona, pareces...

- Un pastel, si, ya me he dado cuenta.

- Lo único que pasa es que no es tu estilo habitual y se te ve rara, pero te queda bien, te da un aire como...

- De pastel.

- Mira que eres cabezota.

- ¿Qué he ha dicho mi padre?

- Ah, que me va a sacar el hígado por la boca.

- Pues ten cuidado, seria capaz.

- Hablando de cosas violentas ¿qué demonios pasó ayer cuando me marché? Ino me contó muchas cosas pero no me enteré de nada, solo que teníamos que ir hoy al instituto.

- Yo tampoco me enteré de todo. Por lo visto alguien echó algo en la bebida de Hinata. Gaara estaba seguro que fue Deidara y arremetió contra él, le partió la nariz de un cabezazo y Neji atacó a Sasori aunque no llegó a hacerle nada porque llegaron los profesores.

- ¿Por qué sospecha Gaara de Deidara?

- Según Temari, Deidara dio una lata de refresco a Hinata, aunque dice que la abrió delante de todo el mundo, es decir que estaba cerrada cuando se la dio, pero ya sabes la tirria que Gaara le tiene a Deidara.

- ¿Y no había nadie más?

- Sasori y las Barbie. Estuvieron un rato con ellos.

- Todo huele raro ¿Y a Sasuke que le pasó?

- Le dio un locurón y casi se carga a Kabuto, literalmente.

- Pero por algo sería.

- Digo yo que por algo sería. Yo me quedé para... digamos hablar con Ginta, estaba muy nerviosa, Shino y Sasuke se quedaron conmigo, supongo que Shino se imaginaba que iba a ponerme a gritarle y todo eso, quiero decir que los profesores dispersaron a todo el mundo y luego pasó lo de Gaara, así que estábamos solos, pero Kabuto también se quedó y le dijo algo a Sasuke y éste le tiró al suelo cogiéndole del cuello y no había forma de separarle, Shino hasta le pegó para ver si le soltaba, fue todo como muy exagerado. Al final llegó Kakashi, bueno, eso es en resumen lo que pasó.

- Total, que hemos quedado como unos violentos de nuevo.

- Me temo que si, como unos violentos histéricos, agresivos y desquiciados.

- ¿Y que le dijo Kabuto a tu amigo para que se pusiese así?

- No quiso hablar del tema, supongo que algo sobre Sakura, ya sabes que a Kabuto no le cae bien.

- Ah... claro, claro. Y siguiendo con las cosas raras ¿No tienes nada que contarme?

- No, nada.

- Bueno, espero que a Shino si se lo hayas contado.

- ¿El qué?

- Tú sabrás.

Akane se paró. Shikamaru caminó unos cuantos pasos más y también se detuvo.

- Si no quieres decírmelo a mi, vale, pero no tienes porqué pasar por esto sola - dijo sin darse la vuelta.

Akane no contestó. Shikamaru se giró.

- Si - continuó el chico - Ya lo sé, no quieres implicar a nadie, pero los amigos están para todo, para divertirse y para apoyarnos ¿acaso si no le pasase a otro no querrías ayudar? Además yo necesito saber que tu...

- Solo es una broma - Akane volvió a caminar - Alguien se está riendo a mi costa.

Shikamaru la sujetó por el brazo.

- ¿De veras crees que todo es una broma?

- Creo que hay gente que tiene demasiado tiempo libre.

- Pues yo creo que detrás de todo esta Kabuto.

- ¿Kabuto? Que teoría más rara.

- Lo que pasó ayer fue muy enrevesado, primero liaron a tu hermano para que llevase a Ryuko donde querían y la utilizaron de cebo para que llamase a Chouji ¿crees que Sakon, Ukon o Jirobo serían capaces de pensar algo tan retorcido? Si querían dar una paliza a Chouji simplemente podían haberte seguido cuando va a su casa, no, lo hicieron allí, a sabiendas de que les descubriríamos, sabían que los descubrirían, dejaron a Ginta marcharse, esperaban que los descubriesen y que nosotros reaccionásemos exactamente como lo hicimos ¿Y que testigos tenemos de que Jirobo retuviese a Ryuko? Tu hermano... no es mucho, nadie vio a Jirobo haciendo nada.

- Visto así, si que es que es un plan retorcido.

- Retorcido como retorcido es Kabuto.

- Pero todo el mundo vio que Chouji... que le habían pegado.

- Ni a Sakon, ni a Ukon les importa que lo sepan, son unos violentos orgullosos de lo que hacen ¿qué te apuestas a que los profesores nos toman a nosotros por unos paranoicos?

- ¿Y que gana Kabuto?

- La satisfacción de demostrar que tiene el control y que caemos como borregos en sus trampas.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

- ¿No piensas que aún está resentido contigo? - Shikamaru miró su reloj - ¡Es muy tarde, vamos!

Cogió a Akane de la muñera y echó a andar lo más rápido que podía.

Poco a poco los alumnos de 2-1 y 2-2 habían ido agrupándose a las puertas del instituto. Se mantenían lo más distanciados posible, se miraban con recelo y hablaban entre ellos. Kabuto, apoyado en la pared observaba al grupo contrario con una sarcástica sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? - preguntaba Sumire a Ryuko.

- Bien, me dieron un tranquilizante, he dormido como un tronco.

- ¿Te asustaste mucho?

- Mucho.

- Fuiste muy valiente.

- No, fui una tonta, todo esto ha pasado porque soy una tonta.

- Eso no es cierto - intervino Shino.

- ¿Ah, no? Pues no había otra más tonta a la que engañar.

- No eres la más tonta - añadió en chico casi susurrando - Solo el punto más débil al que atacar.

- ¿Para atacar a quien? ¿A Chouji?

- No, creo que Chouji solo ha sido un añadido, algo que les divertía... Déjalo, son teorías mías.

Chouji le miraba directamente.

- Estás muy raro, igual que Shikamaru, vosotros sabéis algo ¿verdad?

- ¡Eh, Sumire, princesa! - interrumpió Kankuro - ¡Que guapa te has puesto!

- Tu también estas muy chulo.

- Je, je ¿Que tal Chouji? No tienes muy mal aspecto, algo magullado pero poco después de todo.

- No fue tanto como parecía aunque me siento dolido por todas partes, llegasteis enseguida.

- Gracias a la hermana de Naruto que se dio cuenta de todo - contestó Jisei.

- ¿Hinata ha venido? - dijo muy asombrada Ten-Ten - No pensé que vendría. Voy a verla ¿Me acompañáis?

- ¿Has hablado con ella? - preguntó Jisei a Kankuro.

- Hemos venido con ella y Neji - respondió Kankuro - Algo ha hablado pero poco, no parece que le haga mucha gracia, además no recuerda gran cosa, sabe que alguien la cogió y la llevó a otro sitio pero no sabe decir quien.

- ¿Tampoco recuerda si hablaron? - se interesó Shino.

- Si, pero tampoco recuerda las voces. Está muy asustada, creo que será mejor no agobiarla.

- ¿Sabes si ha mencionado si... - comenzó a susurrar Shino.

- Ella es muy vergonzosa, desde luego delante de mí no quiere decir nada.

- ¿Y Neji? - interrogó Chouji - ¿Qué dice Neji?

- Nada, ya sabes como es, pero me da miedo su mirada.

Hinata tenía la misma sensación que Ryuko: se sentía la persona más tonta e inútil del mundo ¿por qué a ella? ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle a ella? Se desesperaba, llena de impotencia no era capaz de comprender nada ¿es que no había otra más tonta o inocente para engañar? El que su padre, cuando fue al hospital a visitarla, en lugar de palabras de comprensión la mirase como si todo hubiese sido culpa suya por confiada y las palabras que dijo sobre su inconsciencia y lo que podía haber pasado si en lugar de esa droga hubiese sido veneno o si no hubiesen estado en un lugar como aquel, no ayudaban para nada a su confianza.

Sentía que había fallado a todo el mundo, a sus padres, a su familia ¿que clase de heredera era que se dejaba drogar de esa forma? a sus amigos, por su culpa ahora Gaara y Neji estaban metidos en un lío... sin contar que debido a ese incidente las relaciones con los de 2-1 eran peores que nunca.

- Esta la van a pagar - gruñía Naruto - Te juro que la van a pagar ¡vaya que si!

- Naruto... déjalo... por favor - hablaba con voz queda Hinata.

- Tenemos que hacer algo - también gruñía Kiba - Algo tenemos que hacer para devolvérsela.

- ¿Y que vamos a hacer? - les recriminaba Sakura - Lo que deberíais es no intentar meteros en mas líos.

- ¿Quieres que nos quedemos de brazos cruzados después de lo que han hecho? - gritaba Naruto - ¿No te has dado cuenta de lo que podían haberle hecho a Hinata?

- ¡Me doy cuenta perfectamente! - respondía a su vez Sakura también gritando - Pero no vamos a conseguir nada poniéndonos en plan bruto

- Esos no entienden otra cosa - añadía Kiba.

- ¿Pero no veis que es lo que quieren? Que nos pongamos violentos, que reaccionemos con violencia.

- Déjalo Sakura - habló muy serio Gaara - No van a entrar en razones. Lo que nos han echo es algo muy grave, se han atrevido a drogar a una de nosotros, lo han hecho para demostrar que nos pueden manipular, que son superiores a nosotros ¿no lo comprendéis? Ahora ellos parecen las victimas de todo, aunque sabemos que han sido ellos no lo podemos demostrar.

- ¡Dios mío! - exclamó de pronto Ino - ¿Y si lo vuelven a hacer? ¿Y si ahora van a por otra?

- Tranquilízate Ino - habló Sakura - No son tan tontos de intentar dos veces el mismo truco.

- O quizás sea ese precisamente lo que esperan que pensemos - se oyó una susurrante voz, todos se giraron sorprendidos, era Shino.

- ¡Mierda Shino! - gritó Naruto - Tu y tu manía de aparecer de pronto.

- Llevo ya un rato aquí, pero nunca te fijas en nada.

Tsunade llegó desde dentro del instituto y abrió las puertas.

- Bien, veo que habéis venido. Id entrando, cada uno a su aula y en silencio. Vamos, los delegados ocuparos de que no organicen escándalo, enseguida ira vuestro tutor, venga.

Poco a poco, en la clase de 2-2 cada alumno fue ocupando su asiento. Estaban todos salvo dos asientos que permanecían vacíos.

- Estos todavía no han venido - comentaba Chouji a Ryuko - ¿Que estarán haciendo?

- Seguro que el padre de Akane les ha entretenido.

- Pobre Shikamaru, no me gustaría estar en su lugar - se echó a reír Chouji.

- Oye, he estado pensando mucho en lo que pasó ayer y yo...

- ¿No irás a decir que fue culpa tuya? ¡Ni se te ocurra! Porque...

- No, no es eso, es que creo que le doy muchas vueltas a las cosas y he decidido ser más arriesgada. Esta tarde te acompañaré a casa de Shikamaru.

- ¿Vas a venir conmigo? Bueno solo iré porque me queda cerca de casa y así podrán escaquearse.

- ¿No puedo acompañarte? Quiero hablar contigo.

- Si, claro, pero quizás sus padres, si nos ven juntos, piensen que tu y yo...

- Pues que lo piensen.

Chouji la miraba entre incrédulo y feliz, aquello para él significaba mucho, para ella sería algo tonto pero no para él, era como que no le importaba que la vieran y la relacionasen con él, ir por la tarde a casa de los Nara junto con Ryuko era como decir indirectamente que eran más que amigos ¿realmente sería así?

Shikamaru, tirando de Akane, entraba ya en el instituto.

- ¿No hay nadie? - preguntó la chica.

- Estarán en clase, vamos.

- ¡Eh, pareja! - la voz de su tutora, Anko, le hizo pararse - No corráis por los pasillos ¿Cómo llegáis tan tarde?

- Es que hemos tenido un imprevisto - contestó Akane.

- Un imprevisto, ya - Anko fijó sus ojos en la mano que Shikamaru sujetaba, ellos se soltaron rápidamente - Anda, venid conmigo.

En el aula, la ausencia de Shikamaru y Akane estaba causando malestar.

- Seguro que se ha quedado dormido, como si lo estuviera viendo - refunfuñaba Naruto - Por su culpa Tsunade se pondrá aún mas enfadada.

Anko abrió la puerta y entró.

- Buenos días - dijo - Venga, pasar.

Akane entró la primera, seguida de Shikamaru.

- ¡Eh! ¿Dónde estabais? - gritó a modo de saludo Kiba.

- ¡Sois unos tardones, dattebayo! - continuó Naruto.

Ambos tomaron asiento en sus sillas.

- Shika vienes hecho un pimpollo - se oyó a Ino con voz estruendosa - ¿A que se debe el cambio de look?

- Déjale ya, petarda - intervino Temari.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que ha quedado contigo acaso?

- ¿Y si fuera así, qué?

- Akane también parece distinta - afirmó alegre Lee.

- Es que tengo un compromiso... familiar ¿vale? - replicó la aludida.

- ¿Vais a seguir mucho con este tema? - bramó Anko - Porque parece que no os habéis enterado de que estoy aquí.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

- Así me gusta. La directora y un grupo de profesores están empezando a interrogar a los de 2-1, dentro de un rato subirá aquí y empezará con vosotros. Pasareis por oren a la sala de aquí al lado. Atended que no pienso repetirlo: Ryuko, Chouji, Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Lee, Shino, Sai, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Ten-Ten, Jisei, Akane, Sumire, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Gaara, Neji, Temari y de nuevo entrarán Sasuke, Shino y Akane ¿está comprendido? Ahora vendrá un profesor a vigilaros, procura no armar mucho escándalo.

- Espera, espera ¿detrás de quien voy yo? - se interesó Lee.

- Le daré una copia de la lista al profesor que venga, pesados, que sois unos pesados. Que sepáis que estoy muy defraudada con vosotros, no imaginaba que actuaseis así.

- ¿Y que se supone que debíamos hacer? - interrumpió Kankuro - ¿Esperamos a que nos apaleen a todos?

- No - continuó Kiba - deberemos dejar que droguen a nuestras compañeras y abusen de ellas y luego lloramos como niños pequeños.

- ¿Nos quedamos de brazos cruzados esperando a que ya solo podamos lamentarnos? - añadió gravemente Gaara.

- ¿Qué habrías hecho tú, profesora? - habló muy serio Sasuke.

- ¿Tenéis pruebas de que Deidara o Sasori echasen algo en la bebida de Hinata ¿Las tenéis? Porque ellos dicen que no lo hicieron, que vosotros mismos sois testigos de que lo único que le ofrecieron fue una lata bien cerrada. Mirad, no tengo ganas de un debate, ahora escucharemos vuestras versiones y valoraremos.

- ¿El que vais a valorar? - gritó Naruto enfurecido - Si ya nos estáis condenando antes de escucharnos.

- ¡A callar! No quiero oír ni una palabra más. Me voy, ya hablaremos.

En cuanto la profesora se hubo marchado, las protestas se escucharon por toda la clase. Jisei se levantó y se acercó a Akane.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- No, mejor se le digo yo sola. Debería habérselo dicho antes.

- Vale, suerte, entonces yo me encargo de los chicos.

Después de sonreír a su compañera tocó el hombro de Shikamaru.

- Tengo que deciros algo, dile a Chouji que venga.

Jisei se acercó a Shino, Shikamaru suspiró y le dijo a Chouji que le siguiera y se unieron a ellos. La chica sacó de su bolso la fotografía que encontraron el día anterior.

- Esto es lo que ayer encontramos en la bolsa de Akane - se la entregó a Shikamaru - Eso y un bolígrafo que reconocimos, era de Ryuko, el que creyó había perdido.

- ¿Dices que encontrasteis otra foto en la bolsa de Akane? - preguntó Shino, Shikamaru se la pasó - ¿Por qué no nos lo habéis dicho?

- ¿Os importaría explicarme de que va esto? - dijo algo mosqueado Chouji.

Ente los tres explicaron lo sucedido a Chouji.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijisteis antes? - les reprochó.

- Mira Chouji - habló Shikamaru - Yo quería decírtelo pero no encontraba la ocasión, además, esperaba que todo quedase en una anécdota, lo siento, en el fondo no quería darle importancia.

Chouji le miró directamente a los ojos, claro que le creía, él conocía de sobra a Shikamaru, confiaba en él más que en nadie, si hubiese sospechado que aquellas primeras fotos iban a dar lugar a lo que ayer sucedió desde luego que habría echo algo.

- ¿Creéis que deberíamos decírselo también a Sasuke? - preguntó Jisei.

- ¿El lo sabe? ¿Lo sabía él y yo no?

- Chouji, él estaba con Akane cuando encontró las primeras fotos, no se lo dijimos nosotros - aclaró Jisei.

- Quiere ser amigo de Akane y conocer a sus amigos ¿no? - intervino Shino - Pues que arrime el hombro.

- ¿Lo saben Kiba y Ten-Ten o Sumire?

- No, seria alarmarles - contestó Shikamaru - Y mira como está Kiba, si además le decimos algo no habrá forma de contenerlo.

- ¿Y tenéis idea de quien es? Venga vamos Shikamaru, seguro que tienes una teoría.

- Es Kabuto, seguro - afirmó el chico.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo contigo, es más, lo de ayer fue cosa suya, seguro - sentenció Shino.

- Pues yo - comenzó a decir Jisei - Tengo que deciros que se quien es.

Los tres chicos la miraron interrogantes.

- Es Kabuto.

- ¿Y tú como lo sabes? - la interrogó Shino.

- Le pedí a Kimimaro que lo averiguarse. Ayer me llamó y me lo confirmó.

- ¿Has hablado con Kimimaro? - se alarmó Chouji.

- Pues si, he hablado con él, tenía que hacerlo.

- ¿Estas loca?

- Pues estaré loca pero lo he hecho y ya está hecho, así que no me hagáis ni un reproche. Ya está, ya está hecho, mal o bien ya está hecho.

- Lo sabía, lo sabía, tenía que ser Kabuto ¡mierda! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? - Shikamaru echó la cabeza hacia atrás consciente de que la pare estaba tras suya y se golpeó levemente pero lleno de rabia.

- ¿Lo sabe Akane? - se interesó Chouji.

- No, no le he dicho nada todavía.

- ¿Te ha dicho Kimimaro si lo de ayer también fue idea suya? - Shikamaru hablaba con los ojos cerrados.

- Hablé con él sobre todo eso. No sabía lo que tramaban pero si sabe que Sakon y Ukon andaban muy excitados, aunque lo achacó a los nervios del partido.

- Pero ¿por qué le manda las fotos a Akane? - Chouji no era capaz de asimilar toda la información - Yo creí que quien le caía mal era Sakura.

- Porque ella le humilló o al menos él siente que fue humillado - aclaró Shikamaru - Es un sádico mental y disfruta mucho manipulando a todo el mundo.

La puerta se abrió y Genma, el profesor de música, entró.

- Hola chicos.

- Vaya, te ha tocado a ti - le dijo Lee.

- Si, me ha tocado.

- ¿Podemos movernos o tenemos que estar en nuestros sitios? - preguntó Ten-Ten.

- Es domingo, no hay clases, sentaos donde queráis, lo que sea, pero no deis guerra, bastante ha sido que he tenido que venir.

Genma se sentó y abrió el periódico que llevaba.

- ¿Te has enfadado? - preguntaba Akane a Ryuko.

- No, no me he enfadado, te conozco lo suficiente como para no extrañarme, siempre quieres solucionarlo todo tu sola, pero me molesta que siempre me consideréis tan débil como para protegerme de todo.

- No es eso, no es porque te veamos débil.

- Vamos Akane que tampoco me afectan tanto las malas noticias... Que eres mi amiga, que tengo derecho a que por lo menos me cuentes los que te pasa, aunque yo no pueda hacer nada, solo escucharte.

- Y por eso te lo he dicho, porque confío en ti.

- Pero antes se lo dijiste a Jisei.

- Yo no se lo dije, ella me lo sonsacó, ya sabes como es.

- Y a Shino.

- La ayudó a sonsacarme.

- Y a Shikamaru.

- A él se lo dijo Shino.

Ryuko la miraba algo enfurruñada.

- Vale... no puedo estar enfadada con nadie, pero la próxima vez haz el favor de no protegerme tanto, así nunca voy a espabilarme, así me pasa que soy una sosa y una pava.

De nuevo se abrió la puerta, esta vez era la secretaria y enfermera Shizune.

- Genma, ya puede pasar el primero.

- Vale, a ver, Ryuko, tú eras la primera, ve con Shizune.

Ryuko se levantó y salió. Akane la observó marcharse, luego dirigió su mirada al grupo de Jisei, a su vez, Shikamaru la observaba a ella, durante unos segundos sus miradas se cruzaron y sin saber porqué la mirada de Shikamaru le produjo una especie de hormigueo en el estómago. Rápidamente desvió la vista hacia Hinata, estaba sentada al lado de Sakura que sujetaba una de sus manos entre las suyas y parecía muy preocupada en intentar animarla. Pero quien más le llamo la atención fue Gaara, sus ojos parecían destilar un profundo odio y desprecio; hacia tiempo que no se le veía esa expresión, era cierto que al principio siempre parecía despreciar a todo el mundo, pero últimamente su expresión facial se había dulcificado.

- ¿Os habéis dado cuenta de que bien les vino el jaleo que se lió con Chouji? - hablaba enojado Gaara.

- Por supuesto - añadió Neji - seguramente ya sabían que iba a pasar, lo tendrían todo planeado.

- Pero ¿cómo pudieron poner la droga? - comentaba Ino - Si estabais allí, delante de ellos.

- Esa droga se puede conseguir en forma de pequeñas pastillas - explicó Sai - Ayer estuve informándome. Es fácil colar una en una lata de refresco.

- Seguramente - habló Temari - Fueron alguna de las chicas. Stella gesticulaba muchísimo, llamaba nuestra atención continuamente, seguro que era para distraernos y alguna de las otras dos mientras...

- ¡Pero que imbéciles somos! - se quejaba Sakura - ¡Qué crédulos e inocentes!

Una vez que todos pasaron por el "interrogatorio" de Tsunade, les reunieron junto con los de 2-1 en el salón de actos, donde la directora les echó una charla sobre lo inútil que era la violencia gratuita y el valor de la convivencia, realmente se la veía muy enfadada.

- Hemos estado hablando y de momento estudiaremos los castigos que se os impondrán particularmente sobre todo a Sakon, Ukon, Gaara y Sasuke. También hay una investigación abierta sobre el incidente sufrido por Hinata, os aseguro que averiguaré lo que ha pasado y él o los culpables recibirán un justo y duro castigo. Mientras, os comunico que el fin de semana que viene nos vamos a ir todo de bonita convivencia, así que no hagáis planes, os quiero a los 42 a las 6 en punto de la mañana en la puerta del instituto; obligatorio venir en chándal y una mochila o bolsa que tendrá: ropa interior para mudarse, aseo personal y una toalla, nada más, abstenerse de llevar móviles, ipods, mp4, secadores de pelo y demás cosas inútiles, os aseguro que no os van a servir para nada.

- ¿Dónde nos vais a llevar? - se oyó preguntar a Lee.

- Ya lo veréis, pero os digo que no va a ser ninguna excursión bonita.

- ¿Y los que no tenemos nada que ver también tenemos que ir? - preguntó Suigetsu.

- Si no habéis tenido nada que ver ayer lo habréis tenido otro día. Iréis todos y no hay más que hablar, se trata de un ejercicio de convivencia, algo que no sabéis hacer.

- A ver jefa - habló de nuevo Suigetsu - los violentos son los de 2-2.

- Si, pero aunque son violentos al menos están unidos, la convivencia entre ellos es buena, cosa que no puedo decir de 2-1, que no es que os llevéis mal... es que no sabéis convivir.

* * *

_Tenía que poner las reacciones de cada uno de ellos, espero que no se os haya echo pesado. Ahora viene la comida de Akane en casa de Shikamaru, una visita de Ten-Ten a Temari y alguna que otra cosa más. Espero que sigáis leyendo._

_Gracias por vuestra lectura, os merecéis un premio._


	35. Los amigos suelen ayudarse

_Bueno este capítulo es un poco de transición, lo más destacado, creo yo, es la escena entre Temari, Ten-Ten y Hinata, escena que he tenido que cortar porque si no alargaba mucho el capítulo y de paso os dejo con la intriga de ver que pasa... que malota que soy. _

_Aprovecho para decir que todas las opiniones que se muestran en el capítulo son diferentes puntos de vista de diferentes personas, no tiene nada que ver con mi opinión personal (la cual me reservo) solo me limito a ponerlas en boca de los personajes que, además, cada uno ve desde una perspectiva diferente. Siempre he considerado que hay que estar en los zapatos de una persona para poder entender sus acciones. Con este tipo de opiniones no quiero crear ninguna polémica, trascribo conversaciones que he oído y que curiosamente luego no han coincidido con sus acciones, pero cuando te sucede lo que a Temari, la gente, con buena intención, tiende a querer ayudar diciendo lo que suponen te va a animar._

_Al final os pido vuestra ayuda para decidir cual será en final de la historia. Creo que es bueno que yo misma sepa como va a terminar, si no esto se pude alargar eternamente y como estoy tan agradecida a las personas que siguen esta historia, que he decidido tener en cuenta vuestras preferencias, de cualquier forma tengo que decidir, y la verdad es que estoy emocionada con conseguir el reto que me propongáis, por difícil que parezca._

* * *

****

Los amigos suelen ayudarse

Cuando terminó la oratoria de la directora, los alumnos se fueron dispersando. Aún así varios grupos permanecieron charlando a la salida del instituto.

Temari había separado a Shikamaru del grupo.

- ¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó

- ¿Qué pasa de qué?

- Vamos Shika, no te me hagas el tonto, se que pasa algo.

- A mi no me pasa nada, a lo mejor es a ti a quien le pasa.

- ¿A mi?

- ¿No quieres contarme nada?

- No… ¿Qué iba a querer contarte?

- Ah, no se. Estás muy rara últimamente, a lo mejor te pasa algo y no me sabes como decírmelo.

Temari le miro incrédula ¿podía ser que supiera algo? ¿Tanto se le notaba lo nerviosa que estaba?

- No… a mi no me pasa nada.

- Pues si tú lo dices… pues todo estará bien.

- Yo me refiero que Shino, Chouji, Jisei y tú habéis estado muy raros en clase.

- Serán imaginaciones tuyas, como las mías. Nosotros solo charlábamos.

- No Shika, no me engañas, es por lo que pasó ayer ¿verdad? Tú sabes algo.

Shikamaru resopló y se rascó la cabeza.

- Es eso ¿verdad? - repitió la chica.

- Bueno… más o menos, son cosas nuestras.

- No se lo diré a nadie ¿qué sabéis?

- No es nada importante, olvídalo.

- Si tú no me lo dices, lo averiguaré yo sola.

- ¡Pero que pesada eres! Como todas las mujeres, siempre esperáis que hagamos lo que queréis.

- Vale, te lo voy a poner fácil. Akane no estaba con vosotros, eso es raro porque suele estar metida en todo, así que tiene que ver con ella ¿cierto? Vamos, a mi no me mientas, es normal que estés preocupado.

- No tiene que ver con Akane en particular, es con toda la clase. Seguro que los de 2-1 quieren desesperarnos para que perdamos el control, es una lástima que nosotros no podemos hacer nada hasta que ellos hagan su movimiento, si les atacamos, amenazamos, acosamos o lo que sea, lo que vamos a conseguir es quedar como unos obsesivos. Tampoco podemos prepararles una trampa, o sea, que nosotros siempre quedaremos mal. Lo único que podemos hacer es preparar un contraataque, si supiéramos como nos van a atacar - Shikamaru dejó de hablar como si de pronto algo se le hubiese ocurrido.

- ¿Qué? Continua.

- Debemos proporcionales un cebo… una víctima, algo tan atrayente que no puedan evitar ir a por él… algo que nosotros podamos controlar.

- ¿Qué estás pensando?

- Aún no lo se… - Shikamaru sacó un cigarrillo.

- ¿Ya vas a fumar?

- He aguantado todo lo que he podido - aspiró y dejó salir el humo lentamente mientras perdía la mirada en sus ondas - No lo comentes con nadie, necesito el facto sorpresa y cuanto menos gente lo sepa mejor.

- ¿De que estás hablando?

- ¡Ah! No nada… tonterías mías.

- Shika, no insultes a mi inteligencia ¿Qué estás planeando?

- Si conseguimos que, al menos Kabuto, concentre su atención en una persona, nos será más fácil de controlarle - parecía reflexionar - Umm…… tus hermanos te estás esperando.

- Bueno, ya me contarás que te traes entre manos, quejica. Y por cierto, estás muy guapo, aprovecha para decirle algo a Akane ahora que está como atontada por lo que pasó ayer.

- Mira que eres mala, como todas las mujeres.

Temari sonrió y guiñándole un ojo se marchó. Shikamaru se apoyó en la pared y siguió fumándose el cigarrillo abstraído de todo. Kiba le sacó se sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué pasa, fiera? ¿Qué haces tan solo? ¿A que sé porqué habéis llegado tarde Akane y tú?

- Seguro que si - respondió dirigiéndole una aburrida mirada.

- ¿A que te la has encontrado por el camino y has intentando…? Ya me entiendes.

- ¿El qué?

- Ya me entiendes… decirle algo.

- ¡Ah! Eres un chico muy listo Kiba, no se te escapa una.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Pon tu inteligencia a trabajar y dime ¿tengo cara de que me ha ido bien?

- Pobre. Pero tú no te desanimes, está a punto de caer, te lo digo yo. Perdona pero tengo que hablar con Hinata.

Y tal como vino, se fue. Kiba era así, un torbellino.

Ino se había acercado melosa a Sai que hablaba con Ten-Ten y Sumire, y le agarró el brazo.

- Hola Sai ¿Qué tal?

Sai la miró, estaba extrañado pero desde luego su rostro no lo demostró. La sonrió.

- Bien ¿A ti te pasa algo?

- Tengo entradas para el cine ¿quieres venir esta tarde conmigo?

- La verdad es que ya tengo otro compromiso.

- Oh ¿y no puedes cambiarlo? ¿No te apetece venir al cine? Nos lo pasaremos muy bien, te lo aseguro.

- Ino, no seas pesada - habló Ten-Ten - Le vas a poner en un compromiso, ya te ha dicho que tiene otra cosa que hacer.

- ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo?

- No, yo no ¿Tienes tu algún problema en general?

- ¿De que habláis? - Sakura se había acercado al grupo.

- Invito a Sai esta tarde al cine.

- Pero no puede ir y es muy pesada - explicó Ten-Ten.

- El no ha dicho que no quiera ir conmigo.

- Tampoco ha dicho que quiera ir.

- Pero Ino ¿No íbamos a salir juntas? - le recriminó Sakura.

- Ay, chica, pero a ti te veo mucho.

- Si has quedado con ella deberías ir con ella - habló Sumire - A mi no me gusta que mis amigas me dejen plantada.

- Además Sai ya te ha dicho que esta ocupado - continuó Ten-Ten.

- Sois más pesadas que mi madre. Bueno Sai, lo siento chico, otro día será.

- Si, claro, otro día - volvió a sonreír el chico.

Sakura observaba a Ino, mira que últimamente actuaba de una forma extraña, era como si fuese mucho más caprichosa de lo habitual en ella, normalmente Ino siempre quería ser el centro de atención de todo el mundo pero es que ya empezaba a pasarse. Esta tarde le diría algo, de alguna forma tenía que conseguir sacar la conversación, tenía que hacer que confiase en ella y le contara que le preocupaba tanto, porque estaba claro que a Ino le pasaba algo y muy gordo.

Shikamaru tiró la colilla al suelo y la pisó. Respiró hondo, miró a Sasuke que de vez en cuando dirigía miradas a Akane que charlaba con Shino y Jisei y se acercó a ella por la espalda. Akane tenía la caja de la tarta sujeta con ambas manos por las finas cuerdas que la rodeaban manteniendo la caja cerrada, Shikamaru puso sus manos en los hombros de la chica, ella miró ambas manos algo confusa.

- ¿Qué tal? ¿Contando tus preocupaciones?

- Pues si, estoy muy preocupada por Hinata y enfadada ¿Cómo puede ser que no se lleven ningún castigo después de lo que hicieron?

Shikamaru levantó el pelo con una de sus manos y se acercó a su oído.

- No tienes que preocuparte, está todo controlado - le susurró. Akane sintió cosquillas en su oreja y trató de retirarse - ¿Te molesta que haga esto?

- ¿Estás tonto? Deja de soplarme en la oreja.

- ¿Te pongo nerviosa?

- Ya estás con tus tonterías ¡Que me dejes!

Shino y Jisei se miraron e hicieron que disimulaban desviando su atención a cualquier otro sitio. Shikamaru pasó los brazos por delante de la chica y cogió la caja también por las cuerdas.

- Anda, trae, yo la llevo.

- Lo que pasa es que estás viendo que te la estampo.

- Sería una pena después de haberla hecho. Bueno, será mejor que nos marchemos ya.

Akane soltó la caja y Shikamaru se separó de ella.

- ¿Nos va a acompañar Chouji?

- No, él que acompañe a Ryuko ¿no crees?

- Bueno pues Jisei, Shino, esta tarde nos vemos.

- Si, anda - dijo Jisei - Que tengas suerte.

- Venga, vamos - Shikamaru la cogió de la mano y casi la arrastró tras de si mientras se acercaba a Chouji - Kyo, recuerda, te espero en mi casa.

Chouji le hizo un gesto con la mano.

- Esta tarde merendaremos en casa de Shikamaru, compararé unos pastelitos - le dijo a Ryuko - ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te apetece?

- Si - contestó con verdadera decisión - Me apetece mucho.

- ¿De veras no te molesta?

- No ¿Por qué me iba a molestar? Así a acompañaré a Akane.

Chouji estaba perplejo ¿Realmente iban a ir juntos a casa de Shikamaru como si fuesen una pareja o algo así? Por lo menos es lo que a él le parecía.

- Fantástico - dijo sin poder evitar una enorme sonrisa, pensando que aquello podía parecer una tontería pero para él era un paso enorme en su relación.

Sasuke fruncía el ceño, no le había gustado la reacción de Shikamaru y sabía que él se había dado cuenta de que lo observaba, seguro que lo hacía adrede para fastidiarle.

Akane miraba de hito en hito a Shikamaru mientras caminaban en silencio. El chico daba largas caladas a un cigarro.

- ¿Estás nervioso? - le dijo al fin.

- ¿Por qué iba a estar nervioso? Es mi casa, son mis padres.

- ¡Que borde eres!

- ¿Soy borde? Ah, bueno pues entonces te lo diré: estoy cabreado.

- ¿Con el mundo?

- Contigo.

- ¿Conmigo? ¿Ahora que te he hecho, ciervo del demonio?

- No confiar en mi ¿Cómo voy a ayudarte si no se lo que te pasa?

- Yo no te he pedido que me ayudes.

Shikamaru se paró y la agarró del brazo.

- Escúchame cabezota, te voy a ayudar aunque no quieras.

- ¿Pero que te pasa? Estás muy raro.

- Prométeme que la próxima nota, carta, amenaza, foto o lo que sea que recibas, me lo dirás.

- Está bien, pero suéltame, me estás haciendo daño.

- Lo siento, es que a veces consigues sacarme de mis casillas.

- Pues eso si que es raro, tú no reaccionas con nada.

- Todo esto es una lata, una verdadera molestia, pero más molesto es pensar que…. - Shikamaru se detuvo al hablar como si buscase la frase más adecuada - ¡Ahg! ¡Qué difícil es decirte cualquier cosa!

- Bueno vale, soy una cabezota ¿y que querías que hiciera? ¿Salir corriendo y llorando a contarte lo que había pasado? Ya te has enterado ¿no?

- Mira, no voy a discutir más por ese tema, haz lo que quieras.

Se hizo el silencio.

"¿Por qué me preocupare por ella?" pensaba Shikamaru "Es una testaruda insufrible".

- ¿Estará bien Chouji? - preguntó débilmente Akane.

- Claro, si, estará bien ¿Estás preocupada?

- Mucho, por él, por Ryuko, por Hinata, tengo miedo, no, tengo pánico, pánico de que nadie vaya a ayudarles y…

Vaya, realmente estaba asustada, Shikamaru nunca la había visto tan preocupada, quizás más preocupada por sus compañeros que por ella misma.

- No tienes que preocuparte. Por ahora ya están satisfechos, no van a hacer nada otra vez, por lo menos no tan pronto.

- Si le hubiesen hecho algo a Ryuko yo…

- Si hubieran querido hacer algo, lo habrían hecho ¿no crees?

- ¿Sabes que le dieron hachís a Ginta?

- Venga, no lo pienses ya más - cogió la mano de su amiga y la apretó suavemente - Bueno, ya hemos llegado ¿estás lista?

Akane respiró profundamente.

- Vamos allá.

Shikamaru buscó e su bolsillo las llaves de su casa. Abrió.

- Pasa - se apartó para dejarle el camino libre. Akane pasó, él la siguió y cerró la puertas tras de si - ¡Ya hemos llegado!

- Bienvenidos - la madre de Shikamaru salió a recibirles.

- Gracias por invitarme a su casa - dijo Akane saludando respetuosamente.

- Gracias por aceptar nuestra invitación - contestó igualmente respetuosa la madre - Pasa, bienvenida a nuestro hogar.

- Es un honor que me hayan invitado. Espero que acepten esto en muestra de gratitud.

Shikamaru entregó a su madre la caja que llevaba.

- Gracias. Tu padre está en la sala pequeña, Shikamaru.

Acompañaron a Akane hasta una sala decorada al estilo tradicional japonés, el padre de Shikamaru estaba sentado sobre un cojón frente a una pequeña mesa, sobre ella, hojas, pinceles, tinta… se veía que estaba haciendo caligrafía. Al verlo entrar se levantó, vestía un kimono "Todo muy tradicional" pensó Akane. Su mujer se puso a su lado y ambos se inclinaron.

- Gracias por cuidar a nuestro hijo - dijo el padre.

- No fue ninguna molestia, señores Nara.

La hermana de Shikamaru entró corriendo.

- ¿Llego tarde para el ritual de agradecimiento?

- Si, llegas tarde - le reprochó la madre.

- Oh, cuanto lo siento… esto… gracias por cuidar al inútil de mi hermano, Akane.

- Por favor, señorita Akane - dijo el padre - Toma asiento.

- Shikamaru, tu ven conmigo, te necesito en la cocina - ordenó la madre.

Akane y Chiharu se acomodaron en ambos cojines. Shikamaru siguió a su madre, no sin antes ofrecer a Akane una sonrisa de ánimo.

- ¿Qué es lo que has visto en ese desastre? - preguntó de improviso Chiharu.

- Siento desilusionarte pero no estamos saliendo ni nada, solo somos amigos.

- Las buenas relaciones tienen que basarse en la amistad - sentenció el padre.

- ¿Desde cuando os lleváis bien?

- Chiharu, por favor, no seas descortés con nuestra invitada.

- Bah… anda, vamos a mi habitación ¿No te importa, verdad papá? Aquí terminarás por aburrirla. Anda ven, hablaremos de cosas de chicas.

Chiharu se levantó y tiraba del brazo de Akane.

- Con permiso - dijo Akane levantándose.

- Anda, ve, sin cumplidos.

Yoshino le ofrecía un delantal a su hijo.

- Toma, no te manches.

Shikamaru lo cogió con desgana, odiaba esa manía que tenía su madre de ponerle delantal, ya era bastante con que le obligara a ayudarla para que además tuviera que colocarse un delantal, pero ya sabía él que discutir con su madre era una batalla perdida.

- Prepara la ensalada.

- He traído una invitada ¿no debería estar con ella?

- No, hoy me ayudas tú. Te he criado para que sean tan suficiente como una mujer, tu novia tiene que saber que vales tanto como ella.

- Mamá, no es mi novia - suspiró.

Yoshino tenía la teoría de que las mujeres estaban por encima de los hombres, porque no solo eran capaces de hacer lo que ellos hacían, si no que además, por tradición, solían llevar el timón de su familia, ocupándose de trabajos duros y desagradables como cocinar, limpiar, cuidar, aconsejar, ser economista y un sinfín de cosas, así que educó a su hijo para que fuese "una mujer", es decir, tenía que saber cuidarse solo y hacer lo que hace una mujer, por lo tanto desde muy pequeño le había enseñado a conchar, limpiar, planchar, coser… incluso le obligaba más que a su hermana, claro, ella era una niña y esas cosas las llevaba en ella.

Shikamaru empezó a preparar la ensalada. Yoshino le miraba orgullosa. Últimamente, a veces, la idea de que obligándole tanto a ser como una mujer, en lugar de conseguir lo que deseaba había estropeado a su hijo, comenzaba a rondarle ¿y si ahora él se sentía como una mujer? ¿Y si había logrado que él de verdad odiase a las mujeres? Pero no, su pequeño estaba interesado en una chica y aunque cuando vio aquel dibujo le molestó, también sintió cierto alivio.

- Tu amiga es… bastante atractiva.

- Psst… no esta mal - contestó sin darle importancia al comentario.

- Pero claro, no se puede comparar con Ino.

Shikamaru se detuvo y la miró, realmente ese añadido le molestaba.

- Son distintas - contestó - No se las puede comparar.

- ¡Ay, hijo, es que no me hago a la idea! Siempre pensé que te casarías con Ino.

La idea de estar casado con Ino cruzó su mente y le produjo un desagradable escalofrío.

- Eso si que sería problemático.

- Pero Ino es tu amiga de toda la vida, habéis vivido muchas cosas juntas, es muy buena chica, responsable, educada, amable, cariñosa y es muy guapa ¿Qué has visto en esa chica que no tenga Ino?

Estaba claro que no le iba a dejar en paz. Tenía que terminar con ese tema ya mismo, si no se veía días y días oyendo los argumentos de su madre.

- Mamá mira - empezó a hablar lentamente mientras continuaba con la ensalada - Akane es… la chica más cabezota que he conocido, más que tú. Es tremendamente organizadora, todo lo quiere hacer ella, es irascible, rencorosa, curiosa a más no poder, no solo quiere organizar su vida, si no la de los demás, es irritable y lo peor: yo soy la persona que más la irrita el mundo, pero cuando se la necesita siempre está ahí, es tenaz como nadie y… me vuelve loco.

Shikamaru miró de reojo la reacción de su madre, esta le miraba quieta, boquiabierta.

- Pone mi mundo patas arriba, cuando estoy con ella ya no se que pensar, ni que esta bien o mal.

Yoshino seguía mirándole asombrada.

- Supongo que no se puede elegir de quien te enamoras - dijo al fin.

- Yo no he dicho que esté enamorado, solo que me desconcierta.

- ¿Se lo has dicho a ella?

- ¿El que? ¿Qué me vuelve loco? Lo sabe de sobra.

- ¿Y ella que te dice?

- Ella me odia mamá, así de simple.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque soy perezoso, descuidado, desmotivado, pusilánime, misógino, porque le produzco urticaria… ¡Yo que se!

- Pues lo primero que tienes que hacer es solucionar eso. Estuvo cuidándote ¿no? Por algo sería.

- Porque se mete en todo, ya te lo he dicho.

La expresión de la cara de Yoshino no presagiaba nada bueno para Shikamaru.

- Ha sido peor el remedio que la enfermedad - masculló entre dientes Shikamaru.

Yoshino torció la boca, si esa chica no consideraba suficientemente bueno a su hijo solo había dos soluciones, o demostrarle lo equivocada que estaba o convencer a Shikamaru para que viese las cualidades de Ino. Abrió la caja de que había llevado Akane.

- Una tarta ¿la ha hecho ella?

- Creo que si ¿A que es de chocolate?

- Mitad chocolate, mitad nata ¿Le gusta el chocolate?

- Demasiado.

Yoshino abrió un armario y sacó una caja de bombones.

- Toma, llévaselos, que tomen algo antes de comer.

- No creo que sea buena idea.

- ¡Hazlo!

- Está bien - Shikamaru empezó a quitarse el delantal.

- ¿Por qué te lo quitas? ¿Es que te da vergüenza?

- Prefiero que no sepa todo de mí.

Shikamaru no era el único que tenía invitados aquel día. Después de la charla de la directora, Gaara estaba de peor humor aún, tanto de comenzaba a cerrarse en si mismo, huraño, enfadado con el mundo, sin querer relacionarse con nadie, Temari lo notó enseguida, aquella reacciones en su hermano era algo que la aterraban, recordaba lo insociable que había sido de pequeño y no podía evitarlo, se despertaba en ella una especie de alarma que la hacía reaccionar, así que, de camino a casa, acompañada por su hermanos y por los primos Girei y Ten-Ten, en un impulso, se le ocurrió invitar a Hinata a comer a su casa y por supuesto a Neji. Sabía que a Gaara le gustaba estar al lado de Hinata, puede que ella fuera la única persona capaz de conseguir que se calmara tan solo con su presencia, el no preocuparla, que se sintiera cómoda a su lado, era mucho más importante que toda la ira que sentía.

Hinata no sabía que contestar pero Temari y Kankuro insistieron y ante su insistencia accedió, claro que Neji también iría. Por supuesto que Neji aceptó la invitación después de comprobar que no causaba molestias, él también deseaba estar con Temari e incluso, si podía, hablar con ella sobre ciertas cosas que parecían empezar a quedarse en el pasado.

A Kankuro le gustaba el plan, Hinata era una compañía muy agradable, siempre era un placer estar con ella, y aunque era muy serio y formal, Neji no era mal tipo, el problema le surgía cuando pensaba que iba a estar él con aquellos cuatro… la verdad, no era una perspectiva muy alegre, ninguno de los cuatro era famoso por sus juergas. Pero la solución no tardó en llegar: Ten-Ten… perfecto, ella si que era alegre, con su simpatía seguro que daba el toque de alegría necesario. Cuando invitó a Ten-Ten a acompañarlos en la comida, tanto Gaara como Kankuro le miraron interrogativos.

- Prometo que no voy a intentar meterle mano - se explicó - Lo juro… aunque no sea por falta de ganas… Que no, que no lo voy a hacer… era una broma.

Y Ten-Ten accedió después de que Temari comentó que no era ningún problema ya que no pensaban hacer comida, comprarían unos cuantos platos preparados… sería como una reunión entre amigos, al fin y al cabo no era un mal plan.

Fue al terminar la comida cuando Ten-Ten convenció a Temari para que las chicas se reunieran en su cuarto, decía que tenían que hablar de cosas de chicas. Tanto insistió que Temari accedió y las tres se metieron en su habitación.- ¿Quieres hablarnos de chicos, Ten-Ten? - preguntó curiosa Temari.

- Quiero darte una cosa - abrió su bolso y sacó una especie de bolígrafo metido en una bolsa precintada, dentro de la bolso se veía también un papel doblado.

- ¿Qué es esto? - Temari empezó a sentir los nervios atenazándole en el estómago.

- Ya lo sabes, te la iba a dar ayer ¿te acuerdas? Pero con tanto jaleo se nos olvidó.

Hinata había abierto los ojos y miraba aquello con curiosidad.

- ¿Te acuerdas que el otro día nos dijo que no le había venido la regla? - le dijo Ten-Ten a modo de explicación.

- Si... ¿aún no te ha venido?

Temari negó con la cabeza.

- Pero Temari... ¿crees que podías estar...?

- Ya no se nada Hinata, no se lo que pensar.

- No esta embarazada - habló contundente Ten-Ten - Solo está nerviosa, te lo digo yo, pero si se hace la prueba se quedará más tranquila.

- ¿Y de donde la has sacado tu?

- Se la he robado a mi hermana... a ella se las da un amiga... bah, no sabe ni las que tiene. Venga Temari, háztela.

- ¿Ahora?

- Si, ahora, ahora.

- ¿Pero no tiene que ser a primera hora de la mañana?

- Ya no. Además, si lo estuvieras, que no lo estás, ya han pasado muchos días... eso de la primera hora de la mañana es para cuando hay pocos días de retraso.

Hinata las miraba sin llegar muy bien a asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

- Venga - insistía Ten-Ten - No seas tonta, ve al servicio y saldremos de dudas.

- Si quieres yo me marcho - habló Hinata - A lo mejor no debía enterarme.

- No, no por dios - respondió Temari - Si yo tengo confianza contigo, no te lo había dicho antes por no preocuparte.

- ¿Verdad Hinata que tiene que hacérsela cuanto antes? Además, mira si sale que si, ahora mismo buscamos un centro de planificación familiar en Internet.

- ¿Para qué? - se alarmó Hinata.

- Para saber las opciones que tiene.

- ¿Opciones de qué? - volvió a preguntar.

- Mira, para ir a hablar y que se informe. Mira, perdona que te lo diga Temari, pero tú situación no es muy buena, estás sola, no tienes más familia que tus hermanos...

- ¡No me digas eso que me deprimes aún más! Es verdad que estoy sola, muy sola... si al menos tuviera a mi madre que me apoyase, que me aconsejase... la verdad es que ahora la echo mucho de menos ¿Que voy a hacer? ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Cómo voy yo, a mi edad, sola, sacar adelante a un niño? Estoy muy asustada.

- Para eso existen los centros, ellos tienen personas que te pueden ayudar - decía muy eufórica Ten-Ten - Tienes muchas posibilidades.

- ¿Te refieres a dar el niño en adopción? - comentó asustada Hinata.

- Por ejemplo... no se... recibir ayudas, aconsejarla...

Temari se quedó confusa mirándola, sentía una mezcla extraña de sensaciones y estaba convencida de que nadie era capaz de comprenerla porque entre otras cosas no era capaz de explicar la ansiedad que había en su interior, nadie la entendía porque no estaban en su situación y por mejor intención que tenían, las cosas desde fuera se ven de forma muy distinta y facil. No pudo evitar que los nervios volvieran a apoderarse de ella y las lágrimas se escurriesen de sus ojos.

- No llores, Temari, todo se va a solucionar, ya lo verás - la consoló Ten-Ten.

- Si - sonrió amargamente - Es muy fácil decirlo... estoy muy asustada, yo no puedo tener un hijo... no puedo... son muchas cosas... muchas.

- ¿Y… y… el padre? - volvió a preguntar con miedo Hinata.

- ¡No hay ningún padre! - afirmó Ten-Ten - No ha tenido intención de tener ningún hijo y no parece interesarse por Temari, no llames padre a un error.

- No digas eso Ten-Ten… él no lo sabe.

- ¿Y por qué no se lo dices? - la increpó Ten-Ten - Debería estar aquí para apoyarte.

- No me atrevo a decírselo… yo no puedo arruinarle la vida…

- ¿Y la tuya si? Anda, ve y hazte la prueba y entonces, según salga, empezaremos a pensar… vamos - ordenó Ten-Ten.

Temari miró dudosa a las dos chicas.

- Así saldrás de dudas - la animó sonriendo Hinata.

- Bueno ¿Y que tengo que hacer?

- Es muy fácil, tienes que orinar en el palito… trae - Ten-Ten rompió la bolsita y sacó la prueba, tiró de una especie de capuchón, como si fuera un bolígrafo - Aquí… luego lo cierras yesperas… tiene que salir una rayita rosa aquí, eso es que está bien hecho después, si sale otra es que estás embarazada, si no sale pues… haremos una fiesta.

Temari volvió a mirar a Hinata.

- Venga, los nervios no son buenos - volvió a sonreír Hinata.

Temari respiró profundamente.

- Si, es verdad, que demonios, es peor la incertidumbre, trae, voy a sacarme esta duda de una vez por todas.

- Corre… lo cierras y no lo mires… lo miramos nosotras… corre - decía Ten-Ten.

Ten-Ten y Hinata esperaban en la habitación de Temari.

- ¿Estás enfadada, Hinata?

- No se… creo que me he asustado. Es algo muy grave.

- ¿No estarás pensando en que aborte, verdad?

- No estoy pensando en nada, eso es una decisión suya, yo desde luego no seré quien le diga lo que tiene que hacer, ni tampoco quien la obligue a una cosa y otra.

- ¿Pero de veras eres capaz de pensar algo así?

- Mira, yo creo que yo no lo haría, eso es lo que pienso ahora pero… tendríamos que estar en su situación para comprenderla ¿no? También pienso que sería incapaz de dar mi hijo en adopción pero… ¿y yo que se que locura puede darme? Desde luego yo no pienso juzgarla.

- Pero, supongo que intentarás…

- Ayudarla… intentaré ayudarla.

* * *

_Bien, os cuento, al preparar este capítulo y los siguientes e intentar poner toda la información que había omitido llegué a la conclusión de que mejor no lo haría. Cuando alguien lee un fanfic de Naruto lo hace para leer de sus personajes favoritos, así que he decidido sacar de esta historia gran parte de ella, he pensado que es mejor hacer una historia a parte, en la que pondría de protagonista a alguna de las chicas de Naruto (aun no se a cual) y aprovechar para en esta dar mas protagonismo a otros personajes como Deidara o Juugo. Así que, como no tengo el final preparado también he pensado que ya era hora de plantearlo y os pido que me comentéis que parejas son las que os gustaría que terminasen juntas. Podéis decirme cualquiera, no hay mayor problema, que ahora en la historia no demuestren interés o ni siquiera se hablen no es inconveniente, por eso lo pido con antelación, para ir poco a poco. Podéis decírmelo en un comentario o en una encuesta que he puesto en mi profile, lo único que ahí solo he puesto unas cuantas parejas, eso no quiere decir que sean las únicas, incluso podeis decir parejas shonen-ai. En razón a las respuestas que reciba haré cambiar a los personajes, eso si, si solo recibo una pues será la que tome en cuenta y si no recibo ninguna me guiaré por las preferencias de las personas que leen la historia original. No tenéis que responder ahora mismo, esperaré unas cuantas semanas, por lo menos hasta que termine el campamento de convivencia._

_Gracias por todo, tenéis tanta paciencia y sois tan simpáticos en vuestros comentarios (gracias lala que a ti no puedo responderte personalmente) que quiero poner a vuestras parejas favoritas como agradecimiento._


	36. Mucho chocolate puede ser problemático

_Lo primero muchas gracias por vuestras opiniones, bueno, ya me voy haciendo una idea, la verdad es que me sirven de mucho para organizarme, porque aunque esté basada en una historia original quiero centrarme en los personajes de Naruto, ya dije que voy a quitar gran parte para ponerla como historia independiente y claro, al hacerlo tengo que rehacer muchas cosas._

_La cosa está reñida entre Temari y Akane... no importa, esto le da otro enfoque a la historia que suplirá en parte lo que voy a quitar... y mira me da muchas ideas (ya que no tenía previsto aún ningún final). Alguien me ha preguntado y está cerca el final... bueno, aún quedan Gaara, Naruto, Hinata.... sin contar que de Kankuro o Sai aún no he dicho nada... lo siento pero aún quitando gran parte de la historia, no, muy cerca no está... a no ser que prefiráis que la finalice y deje a algunos para una segunda parte (que ahora que lo pienso, podría ser)._

* * *

**Mucho chocolate puede ser problemático**

La comida en casa de Shikamaru había sido mas agradable de lo que Akane supuso que sería. Chiharu parecía disfrutar de la compañía de otra chica y había estado contándole muchas cosas de su familia. Así, Akane descubrió que los "terrenillos" que de vez en cuando Shikamaru comentaba que su familia tenía, estaban en realidad en un bosque, reserva natural de ciervos, muy frecuentada por turistas y excursiones escolares. Los Nara la mantenían, se encargaban de que no entrasen cazadores, atendían a los ciervos heridos, asistían en ocasiones a sus partos y sobretodo recogían las cornamentas, con ellas fabricaban numerosas medicinas. También descubrió que los Nara se regían por unas curiosas normas muy tradicionales bajo el peso de las cuales Shikamaru vivía, por muy problemático que le pareciese.

Durante la comida, Chiharu contó todas aquellas anécdotas que humillaban a su hermano. Shikamaru habló poco, tenía la cara de aburrido de siempre, pero fue tremendamente amable y educado y estuvo pendiente de Akane hasta el más mínimo detalle. Su padre parecía mantenerse neutral y la madre les observaba con un disimulo que no engañaba a nadie.

Al terminar, el padre sugirió que fuesen al salón para tomar la tarta que Akane había traído. Akane y Chiharu se adelantaron, según las órdenes de su madre, Shikamaru debía preparar los platos con la tarta y órdenes eran órdenes.

- ¿Te ha gustado la comida? - le preguntó Chiharu - Mi hermanito se levantó muy temprano esta mañana para ir preparando algunas cosas.

- ¿La ha hecho él?

- Shikamaru cocina muy bien cuando quiere, mi madre nos obliga a trabajar a todos, todos tenemos que saber hacer de todo.

- Quieres decir que colaboráis en los trabajos de la casa.

- No, quiero decir que mi madre nos obliga. Eso es bueno para ti, sabe hacer de todo, así ya lo tienes educadito, ya verás que bien te plancha las camisas.

- No lo hubiera dicho de él.

- Es que mi madre quiere que sepa "sobrevivir"

- Si, y es muy problemático - dijo Shikamaru entrando con un par de platos-

Akane se quedó mirándole, era increíble, después de lo que Chiharu le había contado y de verle ocupándose de todo con sumo cuidado, tenía la sensación de empezar a verle de otra forma, quizás a recordar que era lo que le llegó a gustar tanto de él… no, eso era una tontería, la cara de aburrimiento que mostraba el chico demostraba que era ese al que tanta manía tenía.

Miró un cuadro que presidía el salón, siempre le había llamado la atención, era un óleo de un paisaje forestal.

- Ese cuadro es muy bonito - comentó Akane.

- Es nuestro bosque - contestó Chiharu - ¿Te gusta?

- Shikamaru ¿por qué nunca hablas de tu familia? Sabía que teníais unos "terrenillos" como tú dices, no un bosque.

- ¡Ah! Son cosas de la familia, no tienen la menos importancia.

- Sois una familia muy tradicional ¿no?

- ¿Ya ha salido tu vena cotilla? - sonrió irónicamente - Con normas muy tradicionales, si, pero por desgracia no somos ni los Hyuuga, ni los Uchiha, ni tenemos el mismo dinero, ni el mismo prestigio, ni el mismo glamour… solo nuestras tradiciones desfasadas. Perdona, voy a avisar a mis padres.

Shikamaru se marchó, Chiharu y Akane se sentaron.

- Te lo dije Akane, mi hermano vive bajo el peso de muchas normas, normas muy estrictas, no le gusta hablar del tema, sobretodo porque no siendo un Nara son difíciles de entender. No te preocupes, yo te las contaré poco a poco, si vas a ser la esposa del heredero tendrás que conocerlas.

- Que no me voy a casar con tu hermano, pesada.

- No te asustes, tampoco son tan horribles, yo te ayudaré.

- A ver, tu escúchame, que no estamos saliendo, que no nos gustamos, así difícilmente nos vamos a casar.

Temari sentía que las piernas le fallaban y el pulso le temblaba, era seguro que nunca en su vida se había sentido tan asustada. Cerró y no se atrevió a mirar la ventanilla donde tenía que salir el resultado. Cerró la tapa del inodoro y se sentó, colocando aquella cosa sobre el bidé. Los nervios parecían empezar a querer instalarse en su estómago, se llevó las manos a él mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia adelante.

Volvió a respirar profundamente y decidió que debía ser valiente ¿Cuándo había sido ella una cobarde? Con decisión cogió la prueba y miró.

Una raya de color rosáceo se veía en la ventanilla ¿debería haber salido ya la otra? Se fijó bien, la humedad parecía ir recorriendo el papel que se veía a través de la ventanita, despacio, lento… Temari fijó la vista ¿Cuanto tenía que esperar? Volvió a dejar la prueba encima del bidé para coger el papelito que venía dentro de la bolsa y leer las instrucciones… unos minutos… solo tardaba unos minutos… pasados 10 minutos el resultado debía darse por válido… Volvió a cogerla… no salía nada… no salía nada… la humedad ya perecía haber recorrido todo el papel y no salía nada y había una raya, eso era que estaba bien hecho… solo una raya… solo una.

Los nervios de Temari empezaron a ir tornándose en una alegría desbordante, sentía ganas de reír y gritar. Se levantó y salió muy alterada del servicio.

Hinata y Ten-Ten la vieron entrar con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Ya? - preguntó Hinata.

- ¡Negativo! - exclamó Ten-Ten - ¿A que si?

- Si, si, si…. Mira… ¿estará bien, verdad?

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¿No te lo había dicho?

Temari estaba radiante de felicidad. Suspiró esta vez llena de alivio.

- ¿Has visto, tonta?

- Oyes ¿Pero esto será de confianza, no?

- Pues claro, son de una clínica.

- ¿No estarán caducados o en mal estado?

- Que no… Menudo peso te has quitado de encima ¿eh?

- Que alegría ¿verdad Temari? - intervino Hinata.

- ¡No lo sabes tu bien! Ufff…. Que mal lo he pasado. Ahora, os aseguro que esto no me vuelve a pasar nunca más.

- ¿Y eso es seguro? - interrogó Hinata.

- En un 99% - contestó Ten-Ten.

- De todas formas dice en el papel que si sigue sin venirme que repita la prueba en una semana…

- Pero eso es para quienes se la hacen al muy pronto… ¡Que bien, Temari! ¡Que alegría! Ahora verás como te relajas y te baja… seguro.

Regresaron donde estaban los chicos. Habían encendido la consola y parecían muy entretenidos.

- ¿Ya habéis terminado de cotillear? - preguntó burlón Kankuro.

- Si… ya os hemos puesto verdes - contestó Ten-Ten - Anda, dejarme que yo también quiero jugar.

Temari no podía ocultar su sonrisa.

- Pues casi es una pena - comentó en voz baja Hinata - Casi me hacía ilusión tener un sobrinito.

Temari la miró realmente sorprendida ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Significaba eso que sabía lo de ella con Neji?

- Tu mirada me lo confirma - continuó la chica - No me mires así, solo lo sospechaba.

- Pe… pero ¿Por qué?

- Pasáis mucho tiempo juntos y tú le agradas… era una sospecha que tenía.

- Por favor no le digas nada… por favor.

- Pero ¿por qué?

- Por favor, fue solo una vez y fue un error… por favor.

- Está bien, está bien… no le diré nada.

Shikamaru había repartido la tarta poniendo un trozo de nata y un trozo de chocolate en cada plato. Después de repartirlos se sentó al lado de Akane.

- Te cambio mi chocolate por tu nata - le dijo en voz baja.

- Si hay que comer chocolate, se come.

- Eres malo. La nata la he hecho para ti, se que no te gusta el chocolate.

- ¡Humh! - se oía a Chiharu - ¡Si que está rica esta tarta! ¿La has hecho tú?

- Si ¿No está demasiado dulce?

- Está perfecta.

La madre de Shikamaru llegó con una bandeja, en ella una botella y unos vasitos.

- Tomad, he traído esta crema de chocolate, es un licor sin alcohol.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño, eso no le gustaba nada… más chocolate.

- Verás que buena está, Akane - dijo Chiharu - Es un poco amarga pero te deja un gustillo muy rico.

- No creo que sea buena idea - comentó Shikamaru.

- ¡Pero que sosainas eres, hermanito!

- Toma, prueba, señorita Akane - dijo el padre sirviéndola el licor en uno de los vasos.

- Gracias - Akane bebió un poco - Es verdad, deja un regustillo muy… agradable, entran ganas de beber más.

- Pues bebe sin miedo - añadió el padre volviendo a llenar el vaso.

- Recordé que Shikamaru había dicho que te gusta el chocolate - explicó la madre.

- Si, es mi perdición.

- Por eso no vas a beber más - advirtió Shikamaru.

- Deja a la chica disfrutar, fantasma, que ere un fantasma - inquirió Chiharu.

Al cabo de un rato Akane estaba muy contenta, las mejillas se le había tildado de un ligero color carmesí, y desde luego no estaba borracha, eso estaba fuera de dudas, porque la bebida no tenía alcohol, todo era causa del chocolate. Había tomado demasiado, su trozo de tarta, la de Shikamaru, otro trozo que le sirvió su madre, un cuarto que le dio Chiharu, que decía que era para no dejar ese mísero trocito, y, por supuesto los chupitos que había bebido, que por mucho licor sin alcohol que fuera, era crema de chocolate y encima al ser bebido, Akane ya había perdido el control de lo que tomaba.

Akane se tomó el último pedacito del último trozo de tarta que quedaba y como era el último se aseguró de saborearlo como ese manjar se merecía.

- Criatura - dijo el padre de Shikamaru mirándola alucinado - Cuando besas a mi hijo ¿Disfrutas tanto?

El trozo de tarta se le fue a Akane por donde no debía, provocándole una sonora tos, pero lo peor fue que Shikamaru, con los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras le recriminaba a su padre ese comentario, quiso ayudarla, sin darse cuenta de que tenía un vaso lleno de licor en una mano y lo vertió entero encima del vestido de su amiga.

- ¡Pero mira lo que haces! - le gritó su madre.

- Lo siento, ha sido culpa tuya papá.

- Mira lo que has hecho, desde luego papá ¡que vergüenza! - le recriminaba Chiharu.

- No pasa nada - decía entre toses Akane - No es nada.

- ¡Pero mira tu precioso vestido! Tienes que quitártelo, hay que lavarlo cuanto antes - casi ordenaba Yoshino.

- Pero si no es nada…

- ¿Qué no es nada? No, no, estoy hay que limpiarlo cuanto antes. Shikamaru, acompáñala a tu cuarto, ahora le subo algo de ropa.

Yoshino se levantó y salió por la puerta que daba al jardín, iba hacia un trastero donde guardaban ropa que yo no usaban. Shikamaru se extrañó que no le mandase que le dejara alguna cosa suya o de Chiharu.

Akane siguió a Shikamaru hasta su cuarto.

- Anda, pasa - dijo el chico abriendo la puerta.

- ¿Vas a pasar conmigo? - le preguntó con bastante malicia.

- Akane tu no estás bien, has tomado mucho chocolate.

- ¿Tu crees?

- Creo que has tomado demasiado.

- Dame un poquito más, anda, lo necesito, necesito un poquito más - dijo con tono meloso.

- Akane, entra ahí y espera.

- ¿Me lo vas a traer?

- Trata de comportarte, por favor.

- ¿Y si te pago por el chocolate?

Yoshino subía las escaleras.

- Entra te digo - Shikamaru la empujó dentro de la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

- ¿Pasa algo? ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Si…esto... ¿le vas a dejar ropa de Chiharu?

- No, no creo que le valga nada de tu hermana.

- ¿Vas a ir al trastero de la ropa?

- Claro, no le vamos a dejar algo tuyo ¿que pensaría de nosotros?.

- Podrías… ¿Podrías dejarle ese yukata tuyo azul, el que tiene nubes bordadas?

- ¿Y eso?

- A Akane le quedará genial.

Yoshino no sabía si sentir celos, pena o ternura. Su hijo, su pequeño, quería que esa chica se pusiese aquel kimono de verano porque le iba a quedar bien, un kimono que era suyo, de su madre, quizás aquella chica le importaba más de lo que suponía. Como madre lo que más deseaba en el mundo era la felicidad de sus hijos. Shikamaru era un chico reservado, nunca pedía nada, parecía que nada le motivaba, nada le atraía, solo su cielo y sus nubes, se quejaba por todo pero en realidad no se quejaba por nada, era la primera vez que le veía hacer una sugerencia de forma espontánea, sin sopesar pros y contras, solamente guiado por una idea absurda, sin sentido… eso debía significar algo, su instinto de madre se lo decía. Mientras buscaba el kimono lo decidió: no sabía lo que esa chica sentía por su hijo, desde luego enamorada no parecía, pero daba igual, si le gustaba esa chica, sería para él y más valía que no le hiciese daño. Encontró el yukata, era curioso que entre tanta ropa Shikamaru se acordase precisamente de ese; siempre le había gustado, cuando ella se lo ponía, su niño la miraba embobado durante minutos. Que pena, su hijo se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre, dentro de poco pensará en formar su propia familia, bueno, aunque ahora le gustase esa chica no quería decir que fuese a casarse con ella, no, era mejor dejarle que disfrute de lo que quiera ahora, ya llegarían las responsabilidades más tarde.

Shikamaru bajó a retirar el licor y volvió a subir, tocó la puerta con los nudillos. Akane abrió un poquito y se asomó.

- ¿Me lo traes?

- Mi madre está buscándote ropa.

- Digo chocolate, bobo.

- Ya no hay chocolate.

- Espera - Akane sacó por la estrecha abertura su vestido rosa.

- ¿Estás desnuda? - preguntó ahogadamente Shikamaru.

- ¿Quieres averiguarlo?

- ¡No! Trae - Casi le arrancó el vestido rosa de la mano y se marchó de allí lo más rápido que pudo.

En la cafetería, sentada frente a Ino, Sakura intentaba pensar de forma rápida la forma de sacar el tema que le interesada. Ino la observaba, Sakura parecía muy intranquila, seguramente querría decirle algo y no sabría como.

Encima de la mesa un par de cafés y un trozo de tarta. Sakura lo había pedido para ver que hacía Ino, por supuesto Ino había dicho que ella no tomaría nada. Sakura miraba la tarta, era apetitosa.

- ¿Quieres un trozo de tarta? - dijo al fin.

- No, he comido mucho, de verdad Sakura, estoy llena.

Sakura cogió un pedacito y se lo llevó a la boca.

- Está buenísima ¿De veras no quieres?

- Que no, pesada y tu tampoco deberías comer ¿No sabes donde se van todos esos azúcares?

- El azúcar es bueno para el cerebro.

- ¿Y quien quiere alimentar el cerebro? Los chicos no buscan a las chicas por su cerebro.

- A algunos les gusta que sean algo más que un buen cuerpo.

- Tú lo has dicho… a algunos. Vamos Sakura, reconócelo, en los primero que se fijan los chicos es en el envoltorio.

- Si las mujeres no le diésemos tanta importancia a ese tema y no hubiera quien se esfuerza demasiado en ser perfecta, a lo mejor…

- ¿Es que te pasa algo Sakura?

- ¿A mi? ¿Por qué iba a pasarme algo? Yo no tengo ningún problema con mi imagen.

- ¿Qué ha pasado al final con Sasuke? ¿Es que acaso le gusta otra chica?

- ¿A que viene ahora eso? No estamos hablando de eso.

- No, estamos hablando de tu falta de confianza.

- ¿De mi falta de confianza? ¿Quién ha hablado de mi falta de confianza?

- Pues tu. Vamos Sakura, se te nota a la legua.

- ¿Qué a mi se me nota?

- Mira, no todo el mundo puede ser perfecto pero… hay muchos trucos para lograrlo.

- Y supongo que tú conocerás esos trucos…. Ino… ¡eh!

Ino se había quedado mirando fijamente a la puerta de entrada.

- No mires Sakura, pero acaban de entrar Juugo y Suigetsu.

- ¡Ah! ¿Qué hacen esos aquí?

- ¡Y yo que se! Lo mismo han quedado con Sasuke…. ¡Ay madre!

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hacen?

- Sentarse pero es que Karin se ha acercado a ellos… parece que es una camarera.

- ¿Karin?

Sakura ya no pudo más y se giró a mirar. Efectivamente Suigetsu y Juugo se habían sentado a una mesa y Karin parecía tomarles nota de lo que iba a tomar.

- ¿Qué te pasa Karin? Estás de peor humor de lo habitual - se burló Suigetsu.

- ¿Cómo crees que puedo estar trabajando en domingo?

- Oh, pobrecita, pobre chiquilla trabajadora.

- ¡Cierra la boca estúpido!

- ¿Os habéis dado cuenta de quienes están también aquí? - habló de pronto Juugo.

- Si, la boba de la pavisosa y su amiga la muñeca hueca - respondió con evidente desprecio Karin - Ya las he visto ¿Qué no hay otra cafetería que tienen que venir precisamente a ésta?

- A lo mejor se la ha recomendado tu Sasuke - siguió burlándose Suigetsu.

- ¡Qué te calles!

- ¿Les has dicho algo? - preguntó Juugo.

- Ni me he acercado a ellas.

- Pues a lo mejor deberíamos saludarlas - continuó Suigetsu sonriendo con malicia- Que no se diga que no somos educados.

- ¡No digas estupideces! ¿Suigetsu dónde vas?

Suigetsu hacía oídos sordos a Karin y se acercaba a las chicas.

- Hola preciosas - dijo apoyando las manos en la mesa - ¿Esperáis a alguien?

- ¿Y a ti que te importa? - gruñó Sakura.

- Eh, preciosa, no te pongas tan a la defensiva, solo quería saludarlos, a fin y al cabo somos compañeros.

- Nosotros no somos compañeros - recalcó Sakura.

- Ay, que mal carácter tenéis las chicas… No muerdo… a no ser que me lo pidáis - añadió el chico mirando de forma descarada a Ino.

- ¿Qué hacéis por aquí? - habló Ino evitando su mirada.

- ¿No podemos estar dónde queramos? - Suigetsu se sentó al lado de Ino - Esta cafetería es de los padres de Karin, solemos venir mucho con Sasuke.

- ¿Por qué te sientas? - se oyó de pronto a Karin que se había acercado también - Vuelve a tu sitio y no molestes.

- No molesto. Intento hacerme amigo de ellas. Recuerda lo que dijo Sasuke, quiere que nos vayamos conociendo.

- Pero ahora Sasuke no está aquí - gruñó Karin.

- Siempre es buen momento para estrechar lazos.

- ¿Qué pretendes Suigetsu? - interrogó Sakura - Sabes que no debemos relacionarnos.

- No se seas quisquillosa - replicó Suigetsu - Tenemos un amigo en común, no es bueno para él llevar una doble vida.

- ¡Suigetsu vuelve a tu mesa! - gritó Karin.

- Vamos no seas así. El problema es que no nos conocemos ¿verdad rubita?

- Está bien, si quieres quedarte aquí quédate… haz lo que te de la gana.

Karin se marchó bastante molesta.

- ¿Te llamas Ino, verdad?

- ¿Por qué no te largas? - dijo bastante molesta Sakura.

- Yo soy Suigetsu. Vamos no seas así, seguro que a Sasuke le gusta que nos llevemos bien.

- Mejor nos vamos, Ino.

- Espera… el chico está siendo amable y considerado, tampoco vamos a comportarnos de una forma tan poco educada.

- Así, se habla rubia.

Sakura se levantó.

- Yo me voy Ino ¿Vienes o no?

- Pero Sakura ¿Qué nos va a pasar por hablar un rato?

- Ni un rato ni nada. Yo me voy… Esto… ¿Va a venir Sasuke?

- ¿Si viene te quedas? - sonrió Suigetsu.

- No… no es eso… es solo que…

- No va a venir - Karin había regresado con el pedido de Suigetsu - Está castigado por lo que hizo ayer.

- ¿Está castigado? - se interesó Sakura.

- Si y no pienses en ir a su casa. Un castigo es un castigo ¿Os traigo la cuenta entonces?

- Vamos Sakura, vamos a quedarnos un ratito… aún no te has terminado la tarta.

En realidad a Ino le empezaba a gustar la presencia de Suigetsu, bien mirado era un chico muy mono y parecía interesado en ella. Sakura se volvió a sentar con evidente desagrado, por supuesto que en cuanto un chico demostraba el más mínimo interés en ella, Ino parecía volverse tonta, le encantaba ser el centro de atención, y claro, ella no iba a dejarla sola con aquel chico.

Karin se acercó ahora a Juugo.

- ¿Se va a quedar allí? - preguntó el chico.

- Eso parece… será imbécil.

- Déjale. De todas formas Sasuke quiere que nos vayamos haciendo amigos de esa chica.

- Pero es que no la soporto, no la aguanto ¿Quién se ha creído que es? Ya tuvo que preguntar por Sasuke… le he dicho que está castigado.

- ¿Por qué le has dicho eso? Sabes de sobra que ha quedado con su amigo.

- Porque esa es capaz de presentarse donde están… No la aguanto, no la aguanto. Con todo lo que yo he hecho por Sasuke ¿por qué me hace esto? ¿Por qué tengo que soportarla?

- Sabes que Sasuke hace las cosas a su manera. Yo creo que os quiere comparar para poder elegir.

- ¿Me va a mi a comparar con esa? Es igual, yo tengo ventaja, ahora Sasuke confía más en mi que en ella, ella es egoísta y posesiva, yo le comprendo mucho mejor y él terminará dándose cuenta.

Ryuko caminaba desde su casa al lugar donde había quedado con Chouji. Miró el reloj, iba con tiempo. A Ryuko no le gustaba llegar tarde a ninguna cita, ya fuera con sus amigas o en este caso con Chouji. Siempre pensaba que si llegaba tarde sus amigos iban a marcharse sin esperarla. Esto le pasaba porque de pequeña le costaba mucho hacer amigos. Era algo extraño porque ¿Qué tenía ella de malo? No tenía mal carácter, era amable, quizás algo introvertida pero ¿Esa era razón para que no quisiesen ser su amiga? Akane fue la primera amiga que tuvo, ella le daba toda la energía que le faltaba, siempre estaba a su lado, junto a ella ya no tenía miedo de relacionarse con nadie pero aún así ella seguía sin caerle bien a la gente, siempre tenía la sensación de que la aguantaban porque iba con Akane. Luego llegó Jisei y las tres se hicieron inseparables.

A pesar de que llegaba antes de lo que habían hablado, Chouji ya estaba esperándola.

- Hola ¿Has esperado mucho? - dijo algo apurada y comprobando de nuevo su reloj.

- Llevo esperando una media hora.

- ¿Tanto? ¡Pero no puede ser! Mi reloj…

- Tranquila, has llegado diez minutos antes de la hora, soy yo el que me he adelantado.

- ¿Por qué?

- No quería hacerte esperar. Además tenia que pasar a comprar los pasteles para la merienda.

- ¿No molestaremos?

- No, para nada. Conozco a los padres de Shikamaru de toda la vida, además yo estaré contigo no tienes que asustarte.

- No, si no me asusto es que a lo mejor no me esperan y…

- ¿Te vas a echar ahora para atrás?

- No, no, por supuesto que no.

- Pues entonces, venga, vamos.

- ¿Cómo crees que les habrá ido en la comida?

- Espero que bien y que no se hayan puesto a discutir delante de sus padres.

- Bueno, Akane es muy bruta pero no creo que fuera tan maleducada.

- Creo que a Akane le gusta Shikamaru pero se niega a aceptarlo y por eso es tan arisca con él, creo que lo que hace es poner una muralla entre ambos para no dejar que se acerque a ella, tiene miedo de llegar a darse cuenta de lo que siente.

- Es muy cabezota y si se ha propuesto no darle una oportunidad, no se la dará.

- Pues entonces tendremos que pensar en algo. Esto no puede seguir así, se hacen daño el uno al otro y encima está Sasuke por medio.

- ¿Crees que Sasuke está interesado de verdad en Akane?

- No lo se, pero conozco a Shikamaru y se que está empezando a sentir ciertos celos de Sasuke. Tu no conoces a Shikamaru cuando cree que le quieren quitar algo que considera suyo… a mi no me engaña, le conozco demasiado bien y se que por mucho que parezca que pasa de todo, si de verdad le interesa, no va a dejar que se la quiten tan fácilmente.

Ryuko miraba a Chouji, cada vez que este hablaba de su amigo lo hacía de una forma emocionada, se notaba que lo apreciaba mucho, tanto como ella a sus amigas, en el fondo Chouji y ella eran muy parecidos, por eso se entendían tan bien. Tendría que ser valiente y arriesgarse porque si no se arriesgaba nunca tendría nada ¿y si algo salía mal? No debía pensar en eso, no importaba si salía mal porque sabía que no estaba sola, simplemente tenía que ser valiente y pensar en el presente no en lo que podría pasar.

Levantó su mano y sin querer pensarlo se agarró al brazo de Chouji. Ambos se miraron y se sonrieron, con un suave gesto, Chouji movió su brazo para retirar la mano de Ryuko y apresarla con la suya… así estaba mejor.

Y en silencio siguieron caminando, había poco que decir, solo disfrutar de su paseo.

Shikamaru esperaba en el comedor. Estaba solo, su hermana había sido "reclamada" por su teléfono móvil y su padre ayudaba a su madre, en esos momentos su otra preocupación ocupada su mente ¿como estaría Temari? ¿Estaría embarazada de verdad? No le gustaba la idea porque ¿que será de su vida? ¿habría pensado en tomar alguna decisión? ¿que iba a ser de ella? ¿se lo habrá contado al "padre"? ¿por qué no se lo contaba a él? Eran amigos y quería ayudarla, ahora más que nunca sentía que tenía que estar a su lado y apoyarla pasase lo que pasase... Maldito Uchiha... malditos Uchiha ¿Pero por qué esa familia le fastidiaba tanto? ¿Por que tienen que tener interés en... sus amigas?.

La gatita naranja llegó y se subió a su regazo.

- Hombre Kumiko ¿Dónde estabas?

La acarició el cuello haciéndola ronronear mientras pensaba como le quedaría aquel kimono a Akane, bueno, saldría pronto de dudas.

Estaba tan abstraído en sus pensamientos que no oyó llegar a Akane hasta que estuvo casi a su lado. La miró sorprendido.

- Gracias Shikamaru, es precioso.

Si, él tenía razón, aquel kimono azul celeste con nubes blancas le quedaba genial. Siempre le había gustado ese kimono, sería porque era como su querido cielo. Recordaba a su madre con él puesto, de hecho, no recordaba ningún otro vestido; recordaba como le llevaba cogido de la mano, paseando y mirándola con aquel kimono, recordaba las tardes de verano y las noches viendo los fuegos artificiales en el cielo y el cielo en su madre, recordaba sentarse en el regazo de su madre y acurrucarse durmiendo mientras miraba las nubes bordadas.

- ¡Eh! - Akane le sacó se sus pensamientos - Te has quedado ensimismado.

- Perdona, es que me trae muchos recuerdos.

Akane sonrió sentándose a su lado.

- Hola Kumiko - acarició a la gatita que optó por pasarse al regazo de la chica.

- No, no - Shikamaru la retuvo y volvió a acariciarla - Si enganchas el kimono de mamá, te mata - la gatita maulló - ¿Te han dado de comer? Creo que no, anda vamos. Perdona un segundo, Akane.

Akane vio con pena que habían recogido la mesa y ya no quedaba ni licor. Se levantó a mirar el jardín. Era muy bonito, a ella siempre le había gustado aquel jardín, ojala ella tuviera un jardín, tenía dos casas y lo único que tenía era una maceta que además siempre estaba seca, plantase lo que plantase a ella no le sobrevivía nada.

- ¿Salimos? - dijo Shikamaru al regresar.

- Vale.

Salieron y pasearon en silencio. No era un jardín muy grande, comparado con el que había visto en casa de Sasuke era una ridiculez, pero era bonito y tenía un pequeño estanque donde se veían peces de colores.

- Me ha dicho tu hermana que parte de esta casa es tuya y que cuanto te cases vivirás aquí.

- Bueno, habrá que ver lo que opina mi mujer. Pero vamos, la idea es esa. Es lo que desean mis padres, durante generaciones los hijos de los Nara han vivido pegados a sus padres… menos los míos, que, fíjate, cambiaron la casa familiar por Konoha… como ves, las tradiciones se pueden cambiar.

- Si… menos mal. No me imagino a una chica como Temari viviendo al lado de sus suegros.

- ¡Y dale con Temari! ¡Que pesada eres!

- Bueno, tampoco a Ino.

- ¿Y a ti? ¿Te imaginas a ti viviendo en la mansión Uchiha?

- Mira, no estaría mal, ahora que he conocido el lujo me siento tentada por él.

- ¿Sabes que eres una chica muy problemática?

- Si, pero ahora mismo soy tu problemática y me tienes que aguantar.

- Te aguantaría eternamente - susurró.

Akane se paró en seco.

- Eres mi amiga - continuó el chico - A los amigos se les suele aguantar sus manías, cuando los pierdes hechas de menos esas manías ¿Qué pasa? ¿No creerías que era una declaración, verdad?

- ¡Que imbécil eres!

- Pero soy tu imbécil y tienes que aguantarme.

- Tú y yo algún día terminaremos mal.

- Pesada…

- Inútil…

- ¿Quieres ver tu futura casa? - Akane le lanzó una mirada heladora - Según la teoría de Sumire eres la futura señora Nara, esta será tu casa.

- ¡Oh! Soy la futura esposa del futuro jefe del clan Nara, suena exótico.

- Tú ríete, ya te lo diré cuando veamos corretear por aquí a nuestros pequeños Nara con pelo de zanahoria.

Akane se echó a reír.

- Bueno, no olvides que según la teoría de Jisei, soy la futura esposa de uno de los herederos de la prestigiosa familia Uchiha.

- ¿Te has parado a pensar que serás la cuñada de Itachi?

- Si, las reuniones familiares van a ser algo tensas.

Se miraron y rieron.

- ¿Qué será de nosotros en el futuro? - reflexionó Akane.

- No lo se, pero tu y yo seguiremos discutiendo, seguro.

Estaban parados el uno frente al otro, sus miradas se fijaron en los ojos del contrario y en ese momento sintieron como si el tiempo se parase. Quizás era por culpa del chocolate que Akane había tomado pero se sentía muy a gusto estando a su lado y tenía el impulso de acariciar su mejilla, solo un poco, no sabía porqué pero era algo que le apetecía. Con lentitud llevó su mano hasta el rostro de su amigo y apartando el cabello, rozó levemente con la punta de sus dedos su piel. Shikamaru sintió aquel leve roce y cogió la mano de Akane acercándola aún más a su mejilla, haciendo que el roce fuera completo y manteniéndola allí. Le gustaba sentir la piel de Akane junto a la suya, cerró unos instantes los ojos ¿Cómo habían llegado a aquella situación? ¿Por qué todo tuvo que estropearse?

- Akane… tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó.

- Déjalo Shika, las cosas suelen suceder por algo.

Los ojos de Shikamaru parecían haberla hipnotizado, aquella mirada… sería culpa del chocolate, seguro, juraría que comenzaba a sentirse mareada.

Estaban cada vez mas cerca, tan cerca que Shikamaru podía respirar el aliento con olor a chocolate de Akane… estaba tan cerca, solo un pequeño movimiento y si quisiese seguramente podría besarla…

- Hueles a chocolate - murmuró la chica a la vez que se dilataban sus pupilas.

- Tú también.

- ¿Sabrás también a chocolate?

- No deberías decirme eso, si no quieres que te diga que lo pruebes.

- Pero a ti no te gusta el chocolate…

- Pero si hay que comerlo, se come - Estaba tan cerca… solo un pequeño movimiento… Repentinamente puso las manos en los hombros de la chica y la apartó suavemente.

- ¿Que haces?

- Lo que tengo que hacer, créeme. No soy de los que se aprovechan de una chica, me daría muchos problemas y tu has tomado mucho chocolate y no sabes lo que haces.

Shikamaru comenzó de nuevo a andar, esta vez de vuelta a la casa. Akane le miraba llena de furia _"¿Que no se lo que hago? Maldito imbécil, prepotente, presumido... ¿cómo he podido pensar ni siquiera que podía gustarme?"._

* * *

_Esto... no pensaríais que si al final Temari se quedara con Shikamaru va a dejar que el pobre además cogiese la responsabilidad de un hijo... soy malvada pero no tanto._

_Vale, aunque se que la convivencia está generando expectación (cuanto os voy a decepcionar) tendréis que aguantar un poco porque... es que hace mucho que no se sabe nada de Jisei e Iruka y... otras cosas._

_Muchas gracias por leer y gracias por los comentarios._


	37. corazones heridos y corazones confusos

_Este capítulo quizás haya quedado un poco largo, pero es que en realidad eran dos, he quitado lo que he considerado menos importante y que se puede meter en otra ocasión para no ralentizar la historia. Espero que os guste._

* * *

**Corazones heridos y corazones confusos**

Shikamaru acababa de sentarse frente a su mesa cuando Ino apareció y se sentó encima de la misma cruzándose de piernas.

- ¿Que quieres Ino? - Shikamaru no tenía ganas de preguntar y no le interesaba lo que hiciera pero si le molestaba que ocupase su mesa.

- ¿Sabes lo que vamos a hacer?

¡Que irritante era aquella chica! Nunca decía las cosas claramente, le encantaba crear expectación hasta para lo más tonto.

- ¿No lo sabes? - sonrió Ino maliciosa.

- ¿Vas a bajarte de mi mesa?

- Vas a ser mi profesor particular - Ino pasó el dedo índice por la frente de Shikamaru hasta llegar a su nariz, bajó y lo detuvo en la punta. Shikamaru frunció el ceño e hizo un ademán con la cabeza para apartar aquel dedo - ¿No te lo ha dicho tu madre?

- ¡Ahg! ¿Qué me tenía que decir?

- Que me vas a dar clases particulares para subir la nota.

- ¿Quien? ¿Yo? No digas tonterías ¿haría yo algo tan pesado?

- Pues mis padres dicen que está todo resuelto. Lo han hablado con tus padres.

- A mi nadie me ha dicho nada.

- Pues tu madre dijo que estabas encantado. Me darás clases por las tardes, vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos.

- Lo siento Ino pero yo por las tardes estoy muy ocupado.

- ¿En que mejor que yo?

- Pues entre otras cosas en vivir. Además tenemos una obra pendiente ¿recuerdas? Soy uno de los directores.

- Bah, bah, bah, eso son tonterías - Ino se acercó a su oído - ¿Prefieres pasar la tarde con una chica malhumorada o conmigo?

Shikamaru sintió los ojos de Akane clavados en su nuca. Lo había oído, seguro, Ino no se había ni molestado en bajar el tono de voz.

Akane tiró el bolígrafo que sostenía contra la mesa violentamente, se levantó, cerró los puños y se dispuso a abandonar la clase. Shikamaru la vio pasar a su lado con paso firme y rápido.

- ¡Eh rubia! - Temari se acercaba a ellos - Ya te estás pasando de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué te metes en los que no te importa, coletitas? - gruñó Ino.

- Porque me sale de donde te cuento ¿Algún problema? - y cogió a Shikamaru del brazo obligándole a levantarse - Y tu espabila y haz algo ¿no?

¿Por qué las mujeres tenían que ser tan problemáticas? Shikamaru intuyó en la mirada de Temari que aquello era una orden y seguramente estaba en lo cierto, algo tenía que hacer. Resopló y salió del aula.

- ¿A ti no te gustaba Sasuke, mona? - seguí oyendo a Temari - ¿Por qué no dejas a Shikamaru en paz?

- Porque no quiero que caiga en tus zarpas, listilla.

Akane estaba apoyada en la pared del pasillo, Shikamaru, con las manos en los bolsillos, se puso a su lado.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó con el tono de voz más pausado que pudo.

- ¿Tiene que pasarme algo? ¿A ti que te pasa? ¿Que haces aquí fuera?

- Ino me da dolor de cabeza.

- ¿Ah, si? Que extraño. Anda y vuelve con tu rubia de cabellos dorados y ojos celestes como el cielo y deja a esta chica malhumorada en paz.

Shikamaru se movió y regresó al aula. Shikamaru se quedó muy confundido mirando hacia la puerta.

- ¿Mi rubia de cabellos dorados y ojos celestes como el cielo?... Será tonta.

Regresó al aula, Ino ahora estaba entretenida hablando con Sai, Temari charlaba con Chouji, al verle torció la boca.

- No me lo digas - le dijo - No has hecho nada ¿Y por qué dejas que Ino te trate así?

- Me da mucha pereza discutir con ella, grita mucho y me aburre.

- No siempre voy a estar aquí para ayudarte a librarte de sus zarpas.

- No te he pedido ayuda.

- Ya lo sé, tontainas, pero me da rabia que te trate como si fueras de su propiedad.

- Los chicos no deberían ser ayudados por la chicas, eso es antinatural.

- ¡Tú si que eres antinatural y absurdo! A ver cuando pones esa mente tuya al día, se de alguien que no te va a aguantar esas cosas.

- Temari ¿qué es lo que pretendes hacer?

Temari se acercó a él con los brazos cruzados.

- Arreglar lo que por mi culpa se estropeó - murmuró.

- Por tu culpa no se estropeó nada, no intentes remendar mis errores del pasado.

- Te conozco Shikamaru, no olvides que vi como lloraste por ella y no me gusta ver como sigues lamentando lo que pasó.

- ¿No crees que a lo mejor lo que deberías hacer es poner tu vida en orden?

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Shikamaru se sentó justo cuando entraba el profesor. Las mujeres eran más que complicadas y él estaba rodeado de todas las más difíciles e insoportables de tratar

Al terminar las clases, Akane tuvo que pasar por el periódico para solucionar un pequeño problema. En la puerta del instituto, Shino, Kiba, Ten-Ten, Chouji, Shikamaru y Ryuko la esperaban para irse, algo alejando estaba Sasuke.

- ¿Qué esperará? - preguntó Kiba mirándole.

- ¿Qué va a esperar? - respondió irónico Shikamaru.

Kiba miró a sus compañeros.

- ¿Espera a Akane? - dijo después de dudarlo mucho.

- ¿Te has dado cuenta tu solito? - volvió a ser irónico Shikamaru.

- No, Naruto me dijo a Sasuke le gusta Akane.

- Vaya, al final terminará sabiéndolo toda la clase - refunfuñó Ten-Ten.

- ¿Está esperando a Akane? - repitió molesto Kiba - ¿Por qué? Shika haz algo que te la está pisando.

Shikamaru le miró arqueando una ceja.

- Eso vengo yo diciéndole desde hace mucho - se quejó Chouji.

- ¡Pero que pesados sois!

- Shikamaru tienes que hacer algo - insistía Kiba - ¿No ves lo popular que es? No te ofendas pero las chicas se vuelven locas por él.

- ¡Eh, Sasuke! - gritó Shikamaru - Ven con nosotros, esperamos a la misma persona ¿no?

- ¿Pero que haces? gruñó Kiba - ¡No invites al enemigo!

Sasuke se acercó.

- Esperas a Akane ¿no?

Sasuke pensó si contestar, normalmente hubiera dicho algo como ¿os importa? pero aquellos chicos eran amigos de Akane y él también quería ser su amigo, así que, por lógica, debería relacionarse con ellos.

- Quiero decirle una cosa.

- ¿Por qué? - inquirió Kiba.

- Cachorro loco, no le atosigues - habló Shino - Sasuke tendrá sus razones.

- Bueno - dijo Shikamaru - Yo creo que me voy a ir - En realidad Shikamaru estaba distraído siguiendo los pasos de Temari.

- ¡No, tu no te vas! - Kiba casi gritó de forma alterada.

- Me voy, aquí ya estamos demasiados.

- Te acompaño - dijo Shino.

- Yo también ve voy, venga Kiba, acompáñame.

- Pe... pero... Akane... y Sasuke - balbuceó Kiba, Shino le agarró del brazo y tiró de él llevándoselo tras de si.

- No te preocupes que yo me quedo con Ryuko - reía Chouji.

- Pero ¿Estáis locos? - refunfuñaba Kiba - Habéis dejado al lobo solo con el corderito.

- ¿El corderito? - sonrió Shikamaru - ¿Crees que Akane es un corderito? Te tiene que dar pena Sasuke, él es el que se está metiendo en la boca del lobo.

Ten-Ten y Kiba se separaron e Shino y Shikamaru que, con gesto serio observaba como Temari se metía en el coche de Itachi.

- ¿Te dedicas ahora a espiar a Temari? - preguntó Shino.

- Me pregunto si sabe lo que hace.

- Y yo me pregunto si sabes tú lo que haces.

En el coche de Itachi, Tamari analizaba como comenzar "esa" conversación.

- ¿Qué te sucede Temari?

- Tenemos que hablar Itachi, nosotros... lo nuestro no puede seguir así.

- Tienes razón. Este fin de semana tenéis esa convivencia pero te prometo que el fin de semana que viene estaremos los dos solos.

- Pero es que yo quería que hablásemos.

- Tranquila, hablaremos, hablaremos todo lo que tú quieras.

- No lo entiendes, es que no podemos seguir así.

- De acuerdo - contestó de forma seria - Si lo que quieres es que todos se enteren yo no tengo inconveniente.

Temari le miró muy sorprendida.

- Haré cualquier cosa que me pidas. Pero creo que la más perjudicada serás tú.

Itachi frenó el coche bruscamente.

- Se acabaron las citas a escondidas, se acabaron estos disimulos si es lo que quieres.

- No es eso es...

- Temari, se que has estado con otro hombre, no soy tonto y creo que eso me da derecho a decir algo.

Temari le miró sin saber que contestar.

- No me importa lo que hayas hecho, se que te sientes mal pero si me molesta que me utilices. Yo también creo que tenemos que ordenar esta relación.

Y volvió a arrancar el coche. El resto del camino lo pasaron en silencio, Temari quería decirle muchas cosas pero Itachi parecía tan triste, tan apenado que prefirió guardar silencio.

Akane se extrañó al ver solo a Chouji y Ryuko esperándola, creía que estaría alguien más, tal vez Jisei, pero no, en cambio estaba Sasuke.

- ¿Y los demás?

- Parece que tenían cosas que hacer - contestó Chouji.

- Akane ¿puedo hablar contigo? - se dirigió a ella Sasuke.

- Si, claro, dime.

- Quiero acompañarte un poco del camino. Di Akane ¿te molesto?

- No... el camino es de todos, ve por donde quieras.

Caminaron en silencio. Chouji y Ryuko se quedaron unos pasos por detrás, de alguna forma imperceptible Sasuke parecía haber acaparado a Akane, esta miraba a Sasuke intrigada, preguntándose cuanto tiempo tardaría en hablar.

- ¿Me quieres preguntar algo? - dijo al fin incómoda ante tanto silencio.

- ¿Crees que quiero preguntarte algo?

- No se, supongo, algo tienes que querer porque tu casa está hacia el lado contrario.

- Yo nunca te haría algo así - musitó con voz baja.

- ¿Perdón? Es que no te he entendido.

- Si quedo contigo no quedaría con nadie más.

- ¿Eso a que viene ahora?

- Es por lo que dijiste el otro día en clase sobre el amor y lo que te pasó, he estado pensando en ello.

- ¡Ah! ¿Ahora te acuerdas de eso? No tienes que hacerme mucho caso, a veces hablo sin pensar y además, nunca debes decir que no harás algo.

- ¿Ese tío era imbécil? ¿Cómo te hizo algo así?

- Hombre, imbécil era, como cualquiera a su edad. Tu no sabes quien era la chica pero si alguien como ella te pide una cita lo normal es que tus hormonas organicen un golpe de estado a tu cerebro.

- ¿Le justificas?

- En cierta forma. Ella es alta, guapa, con buen cuerpo, interesante, sexy y yo... una caquilla con gafas y pelo naranja y encima me las voy dando de lista por la vida. Además es mayor que yo, a su lado parezco una cría... en fin, ya pasó.

- ¿Crees que te pasó aquello porque te consideras menos que ella? - la interrogó Sasuke.

- Seamos realistas ¿Qué chico va a negarse a intentar enrollarse con una chica así?

- Cuando estás enamorado no ves a nadie más.

- Evidentemente él no lo estaba de mí, duele reconocerlo, fue lo que más me dolió pero bueno...gracias a eso aprendí muchas cosas. Por cierto ¿tú has estado enamorado alguna vez?

- No, pero me imagino que...

- ¿Has hablado ya con Sakura?

- No me cambies de tema, estamos hablando de ti.

- ¿Que quieres? ¿Sabes quien fue el imbécil en cuestión?

- ¿Fue Kabuto?

- ¿Kabuto? ¿Qué sabes tu de mi y ese?

- Yo se muchas cosas de ti.

- ¿A si? Pues vaya...

- ¿Me dejarás curar tu corazón?

Todos se pararon en seco. Akane miró fijamente a Sasuke ¿que decía este chico? Drogado no parecía, ni borracho.

- Creo que me he pasado - habló Sasuke - ¿Te he asustado?

- Hombre ha sonado algo... trágico.

- Quiero decirte que no todos somos iguales, no es que quiera que... que... esto es muy violento.

- ¿Que os pasa? - dijo Chouji dando un par de pasos al frente.

- El Uchiha ha hablado sin pensar y ahora no sabe como decirme que no le haga caso. Es igual Sasuke, no tengo corazón ¿recuerdas? Lo dijo Shikamaru, él lo sabe bien.

- ¿Que quieres decir? - se extrañó Sasuke.

- La chica que traicionó a Shikamaru fui yo... el chico con quien me vio fue Shino ¿que te parece?

Sasuke miró confuso a Chouji y Ryuko, estos le hicieron un gesto encogiéndose de hombros como si no supieran de que hablaba y sonrieron.

- ¿Si? - Sasuke la miró incrédulo - ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- Porque soy una chica mala - volvió a andar, Sasuke la sujetó el brazo obligándola a detenerse.

- ¿Por qué actúas así?

- Porque odio a los hombres, o mas concretamente a los jóvenes, no soporto que os pavoneéis de cuantas chicas os ligáis, no soporto que hagáis mas caso a vuestras caderas que a vuestro corazón y no soportaba ver a Shikamaru todo el día con Temari y con Ino detrás de él, y Tayuya y Kin y la pobre Shiho al que él ni mira ¿que pasa? Me convertí en vengadora de corazones rotos.

- No te creo - sonrió Sasuke - Eso no coincide con lo que Shikamaru contó, él no fue victima de una loca vengadora.

- ¿Y tú que sabes? Yo puedo ser muy mala.

- ¿Quieres que piense que estas loca o algo así? Pues no, yo se que no eres así. Lo primero, si fueses como dices dudo mucho que Shikamaru fuese tan amigo tuyo como es ¿Que quieres? ¿Espantarme? Lo único que estás logrando es provocar que quiera conocerte cada vez más. Además, si de veras eres tan mala eres todo un reto, no has hecho más que provocarme, niña mala.

- Ahora me estás dando miedo.

- Si quieres jugar a que eres mala, jugaremos hasta el final.

Sasuke la miraba de una forma intensa y profunda mientras sonreía de medio lado.

- Ejem - carraspeó Ryuko muy molesta, no ocultaba que Sasuke no le agradaba y menos que tuviese esas confianzas con Akane - ¿Podemos seguir andando? A este paso llegaremos muy tarde.

Shikamaru entró en su casa sin saludar, se descalzó y fue directamente hacia su habitación.

- Shikamaru - oyó a su madre mientras subía, se detuvo - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no se saluda?

- Hola mamá.

Siguió subiendo. Entró en la habitación, soltó la cartera y se tumbó en la cama cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Que te pasa? - dijo su madre entrando.

- Déjame, no estoy de humor.

- ¿Crees que esa son maneras de hablarme?

- Lo siento - dijo sentándose en la cama - Oye ¿le has dicho tú a los padres de Ino que le daría clases a su hija?

- Pues claro, estaban preocupados las notas de Ino están bajando.

- Ino no necesita clases, lo que necesita es atención psicológica y pensar menos en chicos.

- ¿Estás celoso?

- Dile a sus padres que no puedo darle clases.

- ¿Pero que dices? ¿Cómo que no le vas a dar clases?

- Tenías que haberme consultado a mí antes de comprometerte. No voy a darle clases.

- ¿Serás capaz de avergonzar así a tu madre?

Ya se lo he prometido, además es una oportunidad para reanudar tu relación con Ino.

- Mamá, a ver si lo entiendes, no me interesa Ino, ni tener relaciones con ella de ningún tipo.

- Shikamaru, los Yamanaka son amigos nuestros desde hace mucho tiempo, si su hija tiene problemas nosotros tenemos que ayudarles.

- Uff... Mira, le daré clases, un día a la semana, los lunes.

- Pero hijo...

- Los lunes, es el único día que puedo, no voy a renunciar a otras cosas por ella, es lo que hay, que lo tomen o lo dejen y... tengo mis condiciones.

- ¿Condiciones?

- Le daré clases aquí, en nuestra casa, no pienso ir a la suya, como mucho a la biblioteca pública. Y no le daré clases en mi habitación, ni en ninguna estancia privada, lo haré en el comedor o en la cocina, en un sitio donde se nos pueda ver bien-

- ¿A que tienes miedo?

- Es lo que hay, no me fío de Ino, tiene ideas muy raras ¡ah! y otra cosa: el mes que vienes es el Tanabata, quiero prestarle a Akane tu kimono, el azul de las estrellas.

- ¿Le quieres regalar mi kimono?

- Podía ser, tú ya no te lo pones ¿que más te da?

- Pero lo guardo para tu esposa.

- Quiero que Akane lleve ese kimono el día del Tanabata y la voy a llevar a ver las estrellas, le debo una cita y se la voy a pagar, así que no hagas planes con los Yamanaka como haces siempre.

Yoshino vio a su hijo tan decidido, tan extrañamente distinto a como era siempre que no se atrevió a contradecirle.

Jisei no era una chica como las demás, eso es lo que siempre le habían dicho. Quizás era una persona demasiado empática, la mayoría de las personas que la conocían no creían que viera las auras pero lo que estaba claro es que "sentía" los sentimientos de los demás, los percibía y eso era un hecho innegable. Nadie como ella era capaz de darse cuenta de la alegría y el sufrimiento de quienes le rodeaban y eso sería por algo, quizás su capacidad de empatizar con los demás fuera muy superior a la de cualquier otra persona, fuera como fuese, Jisei tenía un "don" y ese don había que aprovecharlo, algo tenía que hacer con él, era egoísta no compartirlo. Desde hacía ya años, una vez a la semana, Jisei acudía al tempo Tsukishiro, un templo sintoísta a las afueras de Konoha, allí los monjes la ayudaban a canalizar ese don y a saber utilizarlo para ayudar a los demás y eso era algo que a Jisei le llenaba de satisfacción porque se sentía útil ayudando a otras personas.

Era ya tarde cuando regresaba a su casa, sus padres no estaban, en esos días había sido sus bodas de plata, 25 años de casados y eso no es algo que se cumpla todos los días, así que se habían regalado el viaje de novios que al casarse no pudieron tener. Jisei tenía que darse prisa, precisamente hoy le tocaba hacer la cena a ella, seguro que Kisuke, su hermano estaría tocándose la barriga y se metería con ella.

Como se había ido al templo nada más salir de clases, aun llevaba puesto el uniforme y cargaba con la cartera. Buscó las llaves de su casa, como siempre estarían al fondo de todo. Mejor llamaría y que le abriera su hermano.

Nada. No abría. Volvió a llamar... y una tercera vez... estaba claro que Kisuke no estaba en casa. Se sentó en el cuelo y vació la cartera... las llaves no estaban, ahora recordaba que el día anterior las llevaba en el bolso y no las sacó... estupendo, estarían aún en el bolso, dentro de casa.

Cogió el móvil para llamar a Kisuke ¿dónde estaría a esas horas? Una nueva desilusión: su hermano no respondía a las llamadas, no se extrañaba, algo le decía que todo se le había torcido ¿y ahora que hacía? Llamaría al trabajo de Kisuke, seguramente no estaría allí, hacía horas que había terminado su jornada pero bueno, a lo mejor le había surgido algún problema.

Efectivamente le comunicaron que de allí ya se había marchado. Volvió a intentar llamarle... era inútil ¿que estaría haciendo?

Bien, pues lo intentaría con Iruka, a lo mejor estaba con él.

- ¿Iruka? - habló cuando éste contestó a su llamada, por lo menos él contestaba - Soy Jisei.

- ¿Jisei? ¿Sucede algo?

- ¿Está Kisuke contigo?

- ¿Por qué? ¿Aún no ha llegado a casa?

- Pues no y me he olvidado las llaves dentro ¿Tú sabes dónde está?

- Ah... si, si se dónde está

- ¿Y le puedes decir que venga? Es que lo estoy llamando pero no me lo coge.

- No me extraña. Esto... Jisei, espérame en el restaurante que hay enfrente de tu casa, voy enseguida.

- ¿Que vas a venir? ¿Por qué?

- No creo que pueda convencer a tu hermano.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde está?

- Está... ocupado. Esta tarde ha visto a una antigua amiga muy querida por él y estarán charlando.

- ¿Qué se ha ido de ligue con una tía? - gritó Jisei.

- Tranquilízate.

- No si me da igual, ya es muy mayorcito pero podía coger el teléfono ¿Tú no puedes hacer que al menos te de las llaves de mi casa? Por mi puede pasar la noche donde quiera pero yo tengo que entrar.

- Anda, espérame donde te he dicho, voy a intentar pasar por dónde está Kisuke a ver si me da las llaves ¿De acuerdo?

- Bueno, venga, te espero... que remedio.

Jisei hizo lo que Iruka le había pedido. No esperó demasiado, Iruka llegó antes de lo previsto.

- Hola Jisei.

- Hola Iruka, siento haberte hecho venir hasta aquí.

- No hay problema ¿Has tomado algo?

- Solo un batido.

- Bien, lo pago y nos vamos.

- ¿Te ha dado las llaves?

- No. No he podido hablar con él.

- ¿Dónde está? No... mejor no me lo digas.

- No te enfades con él, es un hombre joven y saludable y tiene...

- Ya, ya, si lo entiendo, lo entiendo. Lo único que quiero es entrar en casa.

- Pues no vas a poder. Venga, vente a la mía.

- ¿Qué? - gritó Jisei al tiempo que su corazón parecía saltar dentro de su pecho.

- Esta noche la pasarás en mi casa. No te preocupes, yo dormiré en el comedor.

- ¿Pero que dices? ¿Cómo voy a pasar la noche en tu casa?

- ¿Dónde la vas a pasar si no? Bueno, claro, puedes ir a casa de alguna compañera.

Jisei suspiró resignada.

- Pues a casa de Akane no puedo ir, a penas si cabe ella... y los padres de Ryuko son muy estrictos y no les agradará la idea... si no te importa ¿podías llevarme a casa de Ten-Ten?

- Bueno, claro.

Jisei parecía dudar.

- O mejor llévame a un hotel. Mañana te devuelvo el dinero, te lo prometo, es que no quiero molestar.

- ¿Estás tonta?

- Es que es muy tarde y...

- Te vienes a mi casa.

- ¡No puedo ir a tu casa!

- ¿Por qué no? Yo me he quedado a dormir en la tuya algunas veces.

- Ya, pero no es lo mismo ¿que pensaría la gente si me ve entrando en tu casa? Piensa en tu reputación.

- Pensarán que me he ligado a una chica joven y guapa.

- ¿Pero y si saben que soy tu alumna? No, Iruka, no puedes arriesgarte.

- Pues si me ven entrando en un hotel contigo va a ser peor.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Crees que voy a dejar que pases la noche sola en un hotel? Anda, vamos a mi casa. Esperaremos a ver si Kisuke coge el teléfono, hablaré con él e iré a por las llaves ¿de acuerdo?

Jisei le miraba mordiéndose el labio, la verdad es que pasar la noche en casa de Iruka era algo que la llenaba de hormigas el estómago. En realidad, había una parte de ella que lo estaba deseando.

- Venga, cuanto más tarde se haga peor pensarán de mí.

- Me da mucha vergüenza.

- ¿Acaso no hay confianza entre nosotros?

Iruka pagó el batido y entraron en el coche tomando rumbo hacia la casa del profesor. Iruka la miraba de reojo, el aspecto de Jisei era realmente como el de un perrillo abandonado en busca de un sitio donde cobijarse, con su carita asustada y vergonzosa, pero la encontraba preciosa, quizás fuera porque la veía desamparada y entraban ganas de abrazarla y reconfortarla,... ¿Pero que estaba pensando? ¡Por dios! que era una de sus alumnas y además la hermana de su mejor amigo, la hija de los que le consideran casi como de la familia... ¿cómo podía estar pensando esas cosas? Sin embargo no podía evitarlo, Jisei era muy atractiva y ya no era ninguna niña, había cumplido los 17 años, pocos meses le quedaban para los 18... no, ya no era la pequeñaza alumna a la que no le gustaba la biología, había crecido y ahora era una mujer, la naturaleza no suele quedarse parada, sigue su curso y la prueba estaba allí. Iruka sentía verdadero aprecio por ella, o al menos eso se decía a sí mismo cuando se descubría mirándola sin darse cuenta; le gustaba su compañía, no solo era su alumna, era la hermana de alguien a quien consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos, la hija de una matrimonio encantador, unos padres para él. El nunca se había fijado en ninguna de sus alumnas, nunca, pero ella era distinta, cuando estaba con ella, con su familia, él podía dejar atrás su rol de profesor y ser un amigo, uno más de la familia y ella también dejaba atrás el papel de alumna, era una chica, una chica corriente, la hermana de su amigo y también amiga suya, por eso él la miraba de forma diferente, porque ya no era su alumna y descubrió que además la miraba como a una mujer, al fin y al cabo él no era tan mayor, era un hombre joven, solo tenía 26 años y ella ya era muy atractiva y la naturaleza tampoco se para en esos temas, que las necesidades biológicas son muy fuertes, que no podía evitar fijarse en ella como en una mujer, que aunque quisiese mantener su mente distraída ciertas partes de su cuerpo no pensaban igual.

Hablando de bastantes cosas superficiales llegaron a su apartamento. A juicio de Jisei era un sitio perfecto, pequeño pero muy acogedor e Iruka lo mantenía siempre limpio y ordenado. Tenía una sala que era a la vez el comedor y la cocina, luego un cuarto de baño y otra habitación, la de Iruka.

- ¿Quieres que te traiga un chándal o algo para que estés más cómoda?

- No, no, no hace falta, gracias. Si no te importa, aún me quedan cosas por hacer.

- Claro, tu misma. Yo voy a intentar llamar otra vez a tu hermano.

Mientras Jisei intentaba terminar sus tareas pendientes, Iruka se dedicó a llamar repetidamente al teléfono de Kisuke, sin ningún éxito. Estaban en un silencio incómodo que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper.

- ¿Quieres algo de cena?

- No, no te molestes.

- Si no es molestia, tengo que hacerla de todas formas.

- Pero es que ¿y Kisuke?

- Mira, creo que vamos a tener que olvidarnos de Kisuke. Voy a sacar un futón que tengo y lo pondré en el comedor, tú puedes dormir en mi cama.

- No, de eso nada, yo dormiré en el futón.

Iruka sonrió nervioso ¿por qué se ponía nervioso? Era la hermana de Kisuke, era su amiga ¿tanto le perturbaba la idea de que durmiese en su casa? ¿que clase de pervertido era? por favor, que aquella chica era la hija de los Nagashiyama, que le habían abierto las puertas de su casa y tratado con tanto cariño... Pero no podía evitarlo, en esos momentos ya no era su alumna, ni la hermana de su amigo, no era la niña a la que llevaba años dando clases, en esos momentos pensaba en ella como... Se sentía avergonzado de sí mismo y de esos pensamientos que se empeñaban en venir a su mente, sería porque estaba en su casa, porque estaban a solas, porque se había dado cuenta de que ya no era una niña, y el darse cuenta había producido tal cortocircuito en su mente que ya no sabía como mirarla.

Jisei miraba de vez en cuando a Iruka, estaba muy nerviosa, cada vez muy nerviosa, eso parecía una tontería, ella tenía confianza con Iruka pero no lo podía evitar, estaba en su casa, estaban a solas y como siempre sentía ese maldito tio vivo dentro de ella al estar cerca de él ¿Qué hacía? ¿Qué decía? Realmente la situación era muy incómoda, lo mejor sería decirle que la acompañara a casa de Ten-Ten, pero ya era tarde y...

- Ven, vamos a cenar - Iruka la sacó de sus pensamientos - ¿Has terminado ya, no?

- Ah, si, si.

- Espero que te guste, no es mucho.

Cenaron rodeados por aquel ambiente tenso e incómodo.

- Siéntate en el sofá - dijo Iruka al terminar -He preparado un chocolate calentito para que te ayude a dormir.

Jisei sonrió, "chocolate calentito, que Iruka este, nunca cambiará" pensó.

- ¿Te he ofendido? ¿Quizás es algo infantil para ti?

- No, chocolate está bien, me apetece.

Jisei se sentó en el sofá. No tardó Iruka en acompañarla con dos tazas humeantes de chocolate.

- A mi me ayuda a conciliar el sueño.

- Es perfecto. Solamente pensaba que es una pena no ser adicta al chocolate, así podría poner esa excusa, aprovecharme y lanzarme a besarte alegando que tenías chocolate en los labios o que se me había ido la...

Iruka la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Jisei se sonrojó, no podía creer lo que acababa de decir.

- Perdona, he hablado sin pensar es que tú...me gustas.

Iruka realmente se encontraba bastante apurado.

- Lo siento Iruka, no te pongas tan serio, que no te voy a besar ni nada, somos amigos, solo era una pequeña...

Jisei no pudo terminar su frase, Iruka, dejándose llevar por un impulso inconsciente le había acercado a ella y la callaba poniendo en sus labios un pequeño beso. La miró temiendo su reacción.

- Perdona...tu también me gustas... esto... Vamos a ver que hay en la tele - dijo algo nervioso Iruka.

Guardaron silencio. Ambos se sentían incómodos y miraban la televisión sin ver nada. Iruka pensaba que era ridículo, estaba comportándose como un adolescente ¿por qué no se comportaba como un hombre? Por una parte algo en su cerebro no dejaba de repetirle que aquella era su alumna y la hermana de su amigo y por otra su cuerpo entero se sentía atraída hacia ella, quería tocarla, sentirla...

Jisei se sentía confusa y acalorada, llevaba mucho tiempo sintiendo aquello por su profesor ¿qué era? ¿sería amor? no lo sabía pero si sabía que ya no podía más, había estado guardándoselo durante mucho tiempo, era algo que la confundía, necesitaba saber que era lo que sentía, necesitaba quitarse ese nudo de la garganta, necesitaba decirle de una vez lo que pensaba, aunque la rechazase, pero no podía más con ese secreto.

- Iruka, yo...no quiero molestarte pero quiero que sepas que hace ya algún tiempo no puedo verte como a mi profesor, solo puedo verte como a...un hombre. Espero que me disculpes, solo quería que lo supieses, pero no te apures, soy consciente de que para ti soy aún una cría, una alumna, yo...solo necesitaba decírtelo, es un peso que me he quitado de encima, ahora puedo enfrentarme a ello y olvidarlo.

Iruka la miraba realmente asombrado, no sabía que le asombraba más, si la sinceridad de la chica o la madurez que parecía demostrar. De nuevo aquel impulso volvió a dominarle, cogió la nuca de Jisei con una de sus manos y la atrajo hacia sí, volviendo a juntar sus labios, esta vez con un beso más intenso y también quizás algo más violento.

De improviso Iruka rompió aquel beso y se apartó bruscamente.

- Lo siento, lo siento, perdóname, no se que me ha pasado... lo siento.

- Ha sido culpa mía. He hablado sin pensar. No me hagas caso Iruka. No te preocupes, no te molestaré nunca más.

- No es eso Jisei, no es eso... es que tu... eres la hija de los Nagashiyama... la hermana de Kisuke... mi alumna... yo... yo...

- No te preocupes Iruka, si lo entiendo, solo soy una jovencita con sueños absurdos y románticos en su cabeza. Siento haberme dejado llevar. No quiero que te sientas incómodo...

- No me siento incómodo contigo, me siento incómodo conmigo mismo, no se que me pasa y porqué he reaccionado así, me he comportado como un asqueroso. Por favor Jisei, vamos a olvidar todo lo que ha pasado, será lo mejor.

- Si, será lo mejor. Creo que me he sentido furiosa con Kisuke y por eso...

- Si... creo que a mi me ha pasado algo así.

Ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien lo que estaba diciendo pero si sabían que no querían estropear el lazo que les unía.

- Es que salí con tu hermano y creo que he bebido demasiado y aún tengo alcohol en mis venas.

- Si y yo me sentía desamparada y tú me has ayudado... a veces el agradecimiento se confunde con...

- Si... eso debe haber sido. Bueno, yo duermo en el comedor y ya no se habla más.

* * *

_Muchas gracias por leer, ya si que si, en el siguiente empieza la convivencia con la otra clase. Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios recibidos, (lala-chan tu mensaje me llegó alto y claro), a todos os tengo en cuenta, de verdad._


	38. Equipos y parejas

_¡Atención! Empieza la convivencia, no me lancéis tomates, ni huevos (no se por qué presiento que os va a decepcionar). Cosas que tengo que aclarar sobre esta convivencia: los equipos y las parejas en las que se van a separar han sido elegidas totalmente AL AZAR, yo hice 42 papelitos con 42 nombres, todos mezcladitos en una bolsa, así, juntitos los de las dos clases y luego en otra bolsa 7 bolitas de colores y una tercera bolsa tenía 3 papeles marcados como 1,2 y 3. Una mano inocente (que no la mía) sacaba un papelito y decía el nombre, otra manita una bolita (ya teníamos el equipo al que iba a pertenecer) y por último yo sacaba el papel con el número de pareja y así se fueron haciendo los grupos y las parejas. También la elección del profesor que lideraría ese grupo fue al azar._

_No hubo ninguna pareja predeterminada, aunque pueda parecerlo, fue realmente el azar quien los emparejó, así encontrareis alguna que os puede parecer sospechosa, pero os lo prometo: ha sido casualidad. Como curiosidad os diré que el papelito con el nombre de Sasuke fue el primero en salir de la bolsita y el de Akane el último que quedó._

_A partir de ahí improvisé todo, o sea, que aunque sabía lo que quería que hicieran, no tenía previsto nada de lo que iba a pasar, los personajes comenzaron a interactuar solos._

_Vereis que hay un nuevo OC (necesitaba que fueran pares) así le vais conociendo porque tendrá su importancia en la historia._

_Espero que os guste._

* * *

**Equipos y parejas**

Eran las 6 de la mañana. La directora Tsunade, en la puerta del gimnasio veía como los alumnos de 2-1 y 2-2 se iban agrupando mientras pensaba por qué demonios tenía que estar un sábado a las 6 de la mañana allí.

- Animo Tsunade - le dijo Shizune que estaba a su lado - Si esto va a ser divertido.

- ¿Están ya todos? Anko, Ebisu, pasad lista, yo voy dentro.

Tsunade se metió en el gimnasio, Anko, la tutora de 2-2 y Ebisu, tutor de 2-1, separaron a las dos clases y pasaron lista. No faltaba nadie.

- Id entrando en el gimnasio - dijo Ebisu - Y no arméis jaleo.

- Vamos pequeños cerebros de pez - decía Anko - Vosotros también y demostrar vuestra educación.

Desde luego se notaba que los profesores no estaban de muy buen humor.

Dentro del gimnasio les esperaban, aparte de la directora, Anko, Ebisu y la enfermera y secretaria Shizune; Jiraiya, uno de los profesores mas antiguos del instituto, maduro de cabellos grisáceos y sonrisa burlona; el sexy profesor Kakashi; Kurenai, dulce y encantadora; Asuma, enamorado de Kurenai; Gai, el profesor de educación física, siempre enérgico y por último Iruka. En un lateral había un montón de mochilas de distintos colores. Tsunade estaba situada detrás de una mesa, en ella había lo que parecían pañuelos de distintos colores, pulseras, chapas y unos sobres.

- Os preguntareis que hacéis aquí ¿no? Yo también me lo pregunto - habló con voz grave - En fin, ahora vosotros y nosotros, muy a nuestro pesar, vamos a pasar un bonito fin de semana de convivencia, no creo que ayude a que os comprendáis pero seguramente sirva para descargar adrenalina.

- ¿Nos vais a llevar de acampada? - se oyó preguntar a alguien.

- Si por mí fuera hacía experimentos genéticos con vosotros - gruñó Anko - Vamos a ir al infierno pequeños, y no contéis con regresar ilesos. Después de este fin de semana la palabra sufrimiento tendrá otro significado en vuestro limitado vocabulario.

- Desde ahora ya no vais a ser personas con nombre - continuó hablando Jiraiya - Desde ahora vais a ser un color, un número y una letra. Vamos a formar 7 grupos de seis personas, cada grupo tendrá asignado a un profesor que será "el capitán" y un color. Os relacionareis solamente con los miembros de vuestro equipo, no quiero decir que no podáis hablar con el resto pero tampoco es que vayáis a tener muchas oportunidades.

- Pero aquí no acaba la cosa - siguió la directora - Cada grupo, de seis personas estará a su vez dividido de dos en dos, es lo que vamos a llamar "parejas". Cada pareja, y aquí viene lo mas divertido, vais a estar unidos, muy unidos, no os podréis separar el uno del otro más de 3 metros, si lo hacéis, estas pulseritas tan monas que os vamos a poner os dará una descarga eléctrica a parte de avisarnos con un molesto sonido.

- ¿No estallarán, verdad? - preguntó Kiba.

- No - rió Jiraiya - No estallan pero son muy desagradables. Lo que vamos a hacer el fin de semana lo iréis viendo sobre la marcha, de momento, vamos a empezar haciendo los grupos y las parejas.

- Los grupos ya están hechos - dijo Shizune - Han sido hechos al azar y también las parejas. Os aseguro que ha sido algo totalmente aleatorio y no se ha tenido en cuenta nada, ni a favor, ni en contra. Los nombres están en esos sobres y nadie, salvo la directora y yo, saben lo que hay dentro. Os encontrareis con grupos formados por mayoría de una clase, mayoría de chicos... en fin, no se ha seguido ninguna lógica, así que no protestéis porque os haya tocado con alguien a quien odiéis y a otro con su mejor amigo ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Podemos protestar? - dijo Naruto.

- No - respondió secamente Tsunade.

- ¡Pues entonces!

- Vamos a empezar que no podemos perder tiempo - continuó la directora - Veréis que pronto comprenderéis todo ¿Quien es el capitán del equipo magenta?

Shizune abrió un sobre del mismo color.

- Kakashi... Toma - le pasó el sobre - Nombra a tus chicos.

- Bueno vamos allá... Esto es tan intrigante para mi como para vosotros, yo tampoco se los nombres que hay aquí adentro así que... espero que no me deis mucha lata - Kakashi sacó una hoja y le echó un vistazo, se acercó a Tsunade - Esto... ¿esto está bien?

- Ha sido el destino - respondió Shizune.

- ¿El ponerlos juntos se debe a algo?

- El destino así lo ha querido - repitió la secretaria.

- Vale. En fin, pareja número 1, con la letra A está... Pain... ven, acércate y con la letra B... Kabuto.

- Bien - interrumpió la directora - Pues ya tenemos a la primera pareja, desde ahora Pain será Magenta1A y Kabuto Magenta1B ¿entendido? Kakashi, ponles las pulseras.

Kakashi cogió un par de pulseras de color magenta y con un pequeño destornillador tocó algo, una pequeña luz parpadeó en las dos pulseras a la vez durante unos segundos. Colocó las pulseras en las muñecas de los chicos, ajustándolas y cerrándolas con algo que parecían bridas.

- Estas pulseras nos se pueden quitar hasta que nosotros lo hagamos - comentó - como veis, solo se pueden quitar rompiéndolas, es inútil que lo intentéis de otra forma.

- ¿No os estáis flipando mucho? - dijo sarcástico Pain.

- Si, mucho y desde ahora Kabuto va a ser tu sombra y tu la suya. Vosotros no os lleváis del todo bien ¿no? Anda un poco para allá Kabuto, aléjate - Kabuto anduvo unos pasos - Vamos, un poco más, hasta que esto pite, así comprobaremos como funcionan.

El chico siguió andando hasta de que, sorprendiendo a todos, un agudo pitido comenzó a sonar preveniente de las dos pulseras.

- Si te alejas un paso más os dará una descarga - aseguró Jiraiya.

- ¿Seguro? - retó Pain - ¿No lo diréis solo para meternos canguelo?

- Da un paso hacia atrás - le dijo Kakashi.

Pain así lo hizo, tanto él como Kabuto dieron un salto al sentir aquella descarga. Lo que salió por boca de ambos no fue precisamente bonito.

- Lo siento chico - habló Tsunade - os ha tocado por ser los primeros.

- Tomad - Kakashi les dio una chapas de color magenta marcadas como 1A y 1B - Para que todos sepan quienes sois - y un pañuelo del mismo color - Ponéoslo dónde queráis pero que sea en un lugar visible. Coged cada uno una mochila de vuestro color, si os dais cuenta las hay de dos tipos, unas tienen una banderita y otras no, coged una de cada tipo, son vuestra tienda y sacos de dormir entre otras cosas.

- ¿Vamos a acampar como los boy-scouts? - preguntó Lee.

- Y sin protestar - siguió hablando Kakashi - Id a la puerta del instituto, hay un autobús, Jiraiya os acompañará, esperadme que ahora cuando esté el grupo me uniré a vosotros.

- ¿Podemos esperar aquí? - propuso Kabuto - Para conocer al resto del equipo.

- Si, vale.

- ¿Cuantas posibilidades hay de que me toque con Sasuke? - murmuraba Ino.

- Una entre 41 - contestó aburrido Shikamaru - Eso es más o menos el 2,5%... algo menos.

- Eso para ser pareja - agregó Akane - Para estar en el mismo grupo algo más.

- Siguiente pareja - hablaba Kakashi - Con la letra A: Shikamaru y con la letra B: Stella.

- ¡Ala, Bambi, te ha tocado con una Barbie! - se burló Akane.

- ¡Que suerte tío! - exclamó Kiba - al menos está buena.

- ¡Menuda gracia! - se quejaba Shikamaru.

- ¿Tengo que estar con esta vulgaridad? - se quejaba Stella.

- Si Stella, es lo que hay - respondió Shizune.

- ¡Por dios! Espero que no me pegue nada.

Miraba a Shikamaru realmente con asco, a este no le preocupaba demasiado ella, la idea de estar en el mismo grupo que Kabuto era lo que le tenía algo mosqueado.

- Que casualidades tiene la vida - murmuraba Shino.

- Vale, ahora la pareja 3, a ver, letra A: Chouji, B: Karin.

- ¡Que suerte Chouji estará con Shikamaru! - exclamó Sumire - Al menos estarán juntos.

- Si, porque son los únicos de nuestra clase en ese grupo - recalcó Ryuko.

Después de que les pusieran las pulseras y cogieran las mochilas, los seis, junto con Kakashi salieron. De camilo al autobús, Stella no dejaba de quejarse.

- ¡Como pesa esta mochila! ¡Ya podías llevarla tú que eres mi pareja! Desde luego, que mis padres van a tener noticia de esto ¡que vergüenza! Si alguien llegase a verme... con esta chusma de acampada… ¡por favor!

- Meter las mochilas en el maletero, subid al autobús y ocupad los primeros asientos - ordenó Kakashi.

- Estas muy callado ¿no, Nara? - habló burlón Kabuto - ¿Te han separado de alguien importante?

- Estamos juntos en esto - habló de improviso Karin con bastante mal humor - Intentemos llevarnos bien.

- ¡Callaos ya! - gruñó Pain - Tenemos que soportarnos ¿no? Pues hablemos lo menos posible.

Chouji miraba por la ventanilla preguntándose con quien le tocaría a Ryuko.

- Ya vienen los de otro equipo - dijo.

- Parece que es el de Asuma - habló Kabuto - El equipo naranja... ¡y mira que cosa tan curiosa!

- Si, es curiosa - añadió Chouji - Ven Shika, asómate y mira.

El equipo de Asuma estaba compuesto por Tobi y Jirobo, Kikyo y Ukon y, aquí es donde estaba lo curioso, Sasuke y Akane.

- 1 posibilidad entre 41 y va y le toca - dijo Shikamaru volviendo a su sitio - Ya es casualidad.

- Ya sabes lo que dicen - rió Chouji - Todos los tontos tienen suerte.

- ¡Mira que irle a tocar con esa cabeza de calabaza! - se quejó Karin, vale, si, le molestaba pero peor hubiera sido que le hubiese tocado la cabeza de chicle.

Shikamaru se sentó recostándose en su asiento y cerró los ojos, había cosas que era mejor no ver. Subieron Tobi, alegre y emocionado, Jirobo, que dirigió una mirada asesina a Chouji, Kikyo que corrió a lamentarse junto con Stella, Ukon, Akane y Sasuke.

- Hola Akane - dijo Kabuto - ¿Estás muy triste? ¿Te hubiera gustado estar conmigo?

Akane no contestó, de hecho, evitó mirarle.

- No sufras - continuó con media sonrisa Kabuto - Seguro que el Uchiha está dispuesto a consolarte.

Sasuke agarró a Kabuto de la sudadera.

- ¡Sasuke! - gritó Kakashi que se estaba imaginando lo que pasaría y subía al autobús - ¡Vale, no empecemos!

Karin miró fijamente a Sasuke ¡ya podía haberle tocado a ella! Era horrible tener que estar aguantando aquello y más cuando ella no había echo nada… pero lo soportaría, le demostraría a Sasuke que era capaz de aguantar muchas cosas.

- ¡Ya viene otro equipo! - gritó Tobi - ¡Si son todo chicas!

Era el equipo amarillo de Kurenai, pero no eran todos chicas, exactamente.

- ¡Que bueno! - se rió Akane - ¡Pobre Kiba!

El equipo estaba compuesto por Jisei y Kin, Kiba y Tayuya y Sumire y Temari.

- ¡Se lo van a comer! - también reía Chouji.

- Shika, ahí vienen 3 de tus novias, juntitas - continuaba riendo Akane - En ese grupo lo mismo hay víctimas.

El siguiente grupo, el verde, que lideraba Ebisu, estaba compuesto por Sakon y Hinata, Kankuro y Fatora y Zaku e Ino.

- Pobre princesa - se lamentó Jisei - Mira que tocarle con el diabólico de Sakon... que incómoda está la pobre.

- Y a Ino con Zaku, esto va a estar movido - apostilló Temari.

- Kankuro con Fatora... pues estará contento ¿no? - añadía Sumire.

- El hubiera preferido con otra pero vamos a falta de pan buenas son tortas - decía Jisei, al ver la cara de asombro de Sumire rió - Déjalo, a mi me hace gracia.

El grupo de Iruka era el marino. Lo componían Dosu y Kidomaro, un chico de piel muy morena y bastante amigo de Jirobo, Sakon y Ukon, Suigetsu y Gaara y Deidara y Shino.

- ¡Tócate los huevos! - se quejó Kankuro - Gaara y Deidara en el mismo grupo, aquí va a arder Troya.

Ahora llagaba el equipo añil de Anko con Neji y Naruto, Ryuko y Lee y Konan y Kimimaro. Por último llegó el profesor Gai con su equipo violeta compuesto por Sakura y Juugo, Sasori y Ten-Ten y para finalizar Sai y Misaki.

Misaki era un chico delgado de apariencia andrógina, melena castaña y algo larga y ojos grandes de color miel. Era un chico en apariencia callado y tímido aunque cuando se le conocía bien era muy alegre y espontáneo, pero claro, había que conocerle. El no estaba la clase 2-1 por haber participado en los incidentes del curso anterior, él no pertenecía ni sentía afinidad por el grupo de Kabuto o por el de Pain, él estaba allí porque no sabían dónde ponerle y curiosamente esa clase parecía la mejor para un chico como él. Durante dos años Misaki había mantenido una relación secreta y tortuosa con uno de los profesores hasta que el año pasado aquella relación salió a la luz. El profesor fue expulsado y Misaki también dejó las clases, no soportaba enfrentarse a los cuchicheos y comentarios del resto de los alumnos, ni a sus miradas o sus desprecios. Pero este año había decidido terminar sus estudios y reuniendo todo el valor que pudo se presentó frente a Tsunade.

Que tu orientación sexual sea distinta a los demás no es fácil y menos a ciertas edades, enfrentarse a ello menos aún, tener una relación con un profesor da mucho que hablar pero si se junta todo puede ser una experiencia realmente estresante. Curiosamente en esa clase Misaki podía pasar desapercibido, porque la mayoría de ellos simplemente le ignoraban, no le consideraban importante o tenían el interés en sus cosas y para él era mejor que la clase 2-2 porque seguro que Naruto y el resto intentarían ser sus amigos e integrarle y él no quería ser integrado en nada.

Podía no haber ido a esa convivencia, lo que sucedía no iba con él, Tsunade se lo propuso, pero él quiso ir, lo único que le faltaba era que cualquiera pensara que tenía "privilegios"

Una vez que todos estuvieron acomodados emprendieron el viaje. Este duró un par de horas en las que algunos, como Shikamaru, aprovecharon para dormir, otros, como Kankuro intentaban mantener una conversación con su compañero.

- Eres muy seri Fatora - la decía - Mejorarías algo si sonrieses más.

- Yo sonrío, soy muy simpática, con quien me da la gana, tú no te mereces mi sonrisa.

- Pues soy el hermano de Gaara.

- ¿Ves? El si se merecería mi sonrisa.

- Pues nos parecemos muchos.

- Si, sois iguales, como un huevo a una castaña, por favor no te humilles más.

- ¿No estás emocionada? - decía Lee bastante excitado.

- Un poco si - contestaba Ryuko - Pero me da miedo pensar lo que nos tendrán preparados.

- Es emocionante, yo estoy deseando llegar, sea lo que sea lo afrontaré con entusiasmo.

- Si estás cansada - decía Sasuke a Akane - Aprovecha para dormir.

- Estoy demasiado nerviosa para dormir - Además estoy de pareja con el Uchiha, no puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad durmiendo.

- Siempre te burlas de mi, soy yo el que no puedo desaprovechar la oportunidad... el azar está de mi lado.

- No lo creo... Sakura no está aquí, estoy yo.

- Justo quien yo quería.

- ¿Que vas a hacer esta noche? ¿Te atreverás a dormir conmigo?

- ¿Crees que dormiremos juntos?

- Tiene toda la pinta, llevamos una tienda cada pareja y no nos podemos separar ¿Di? ¿No tienes miedo de que te ataque o algo así?

- Dormiré con un ojo abierto para no perdérmelo.

- ¿Sabes que estoy un poco preocupada?

- ¿Crees que te meteré mano?

- No, tú eres muy formal para eso y yo no despierto esas pasiones. Son algunas de las chicas, por ejemplo Sakura ¿estará bien con Juugo?

- Créeme con Juugo es con quien menos peligro puede correr. Puede que sea algo violento pero solo cuando se le provoca, por lo general odia la violencia.

- ¿Y Hinata? A ella le ha tocado con Sakon y ese chico si que da miedo.

- No se atreverá a tocarla, ya lo verás.

De Hinata precisamente también hablaban Neji y Naruto.

- Hinata es mas fuerte de lo que parece, no se va a asustar de ese - decía Neji - No, después de lo que ha pasado.

- Pues yo espero que los profesores sepan lo que hacen porque no me fio de él, menos mal que en su grupo está Kankuro.

- ¿Estás preocupado por ella?

- ¿Cómo no voy a estarlo? Ella es mi amiga y...

- Vale Naruto no te alteres tanto. Simplemente creí que nunca te fijabas en ella.

- ¿Cómo que no me fijo en ella?

- Es tan tímida que pensé que ni sabías que existía.

- ¿Pero que dices? Es mi amiga ¿Cómo no voy a saber que existe?

- Déjalo Naruto, déjalo, son cosas mías.

De momento Sakon la ignoraba, parecía más interesado en meterse con Ino.

- ¡Eh, rubia, no te lo tengas tan creído! Anda y mírame no seas vergonzosa mujer, yo muerdo pero te gustará.

- Déjala en paz - dijo medio riendo Zaku. No me la pongas nerviosa, a ver si se nos va a querer ir.

- Esta no se pone nerviosa - recalcaba Sakon - Al contrario, a esta le va la marcha ¿a que si rubia? Pues no tienes tu pinta de...

- ¡Métete la lengua por el culo! - gritó de repente Ino.

- ¿Lo ves Zaku? Esta es de las nuestras, es todavía más ordinaria que Tayuya.

- ¡Que me dejéis en paz! - agregaba Ino con toda su rabia.

- Al final la haréis llorar, vale ya ¿no? - intervino Kankuro.

- ¿Quieres que nos apostemos a ver quien...? - empezó a burlarse Zaku.

- ¿Que tienes que decir, payaso? - gritó muy alterado Kankuro.

- ¡Basta ya! - dijo Ebisu levantándose y acercándose a ellos - ¿Puede que seáis los peores de todos? ¡No voy a tolerar ni una amenaza más! ¿Entendido?

Por fin llegaron a su destino, lo que parecía un campamento militar.

- Ahora vamos a bajar por grupos - habló Jiraiya - Cogéis vuestras mochilas y esperáis guardando orden y silencio. Primero los últimos en subir, el equipo violeta, vamos, id bajando.

Al cabo de unos minutos ya estaban todos fuera listos para lo desconocido.

- Bien - dijo la directora - Ahora vais a entrar en ese barracón por grupos, hay un mostrador, allí os van a dar unos pantalones y una camiseta, entrareis en una sala que os indicarán y allí dejareis las mochilas y os cambiareis de ropa.

- ¿Nos vamos a cambiar todos juntos? - preguntó Lee.

- Si, pero solo por grupos.

- Pero ¿chicas y chicos juntos? - se interesó Stella.

- Si, sea como sea el grupo lo haréis ¿o es que no sabéis como no mirar?

Un gran rumor se extendió entre los chicos.

- Si no se quiere no se ve nada - agregaba la directora - Vamos es la primera prueba de que confiáis en vuestro equipo. Cuando terminéis iréis al comedor a desayunar, necesitareis energía.

Más de un chico sonreía maliciosamente... más de una chica también.

El equipo magenta fue el primero en entrar a cambiarse.

- Bien - dijo Kakashi - Las chicas mirad para allá y los chicos miraremos hacia este otro lado, si nos mantenemos así no habrá problemas.

- ¿Tu también te vas a cambiar? - quiso saber Stella.

- Si, yo también.

- Venga, dejaros de tonterías - dijo Karin quitándose la sudadera de su chándal, todos parecían un poco cortados - Vamos ¿me vais a decir que no es igual que un bañador?

- Bueno si - dijo Kakashi girándose - Pero los hombres tenemos una mente muy sucia.

- Sois unos retrasados pero en fin... - Karin se dio la vuelta - Ya no os miro.

- No olvidéis doblar vuestra ropa y colocarla en esas estanterías - explicó Kakashi.

No tardaron en salir vestidos ahora con una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones de camuflaje. Entró el grupo naranja de Asuma.

- No miréis a Tobi ¿vale? - decía éste.

- ¿Quien quiere verte a ti? - gruñó Ukon.

- Tobi siente vergüenza - añadía el primero.

- ¿Tienes algo que ocultar? - preguntó Akane mirándole de arriba a abajo.

- Lo mismo tiene los gayumbos sucios - habló Ukon.

- ¡Tobi no tiene los calzoncillos sucios!

- Será que tú estás lleno de palominos - dijo Kikyo señalando a Ukon.

- ¿Que has dicho, niñata?

- ¡Eh, eh! - intervino rápidamente Asuma - Vale, venga a lo nuestro.

Jirobo ya estaba cambiándose.

- Podías ser más discreto que no eres precisamente un Apolo - se quejó Kikyo.

- Al que no le guste, que no mire - contestó éste.

- Es mas interesante mirar a otros - dijo Ukon viendo como Akane se bajaba los pantalones aunque la sudadera no dejaba que se viera nada.

- ¿quieres que te haga daño? - le amenazó Sasuke.

- Ya vale Sasuke - dijo Asuma - Y tú Ukon, no hagas comentarios obscenos y no mires.

- Déjele que mire - dijo Akane - Es lo único que va a conseguir.

- ¿A Akane no le da vergüenza? - añadió Tobi.

- De momento no se me ha visto nada ¿a que no? ¿Qué pasa Tobi? ¿Te pongo nervioso?

- Tobi se pone muy nervioso.

- Pues no mires, tonto. Mira tu primo, date la vuelta como él.

- Pero verás el trasero de Tobi.

- ¡Tobi, que te des la vuelta de una vez! - gritó Kikyo - Hay que ver y parece tonto...

- Está bien, está bien, Tobi se gira pero no miréis ¿eh?

Pero sin duda el que peor lo pasó fue Kiba, en su equipo amarillo, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que era el único chico, incluso su capitán era la profesora Kurenai.

- Kiba tu vete a ese rincón y olvídanos - le dijo Kurenai.

- Sensei, no puedo olvidarme.

Temari ya empezaba a quitarse el chándal.

- ¡Me va a dar un algo!

- Tú, payaso pervertido - dijo Tayuya cogiéndole del cuello de la sudadera. Por tus ojos en mi y será lo último que veas ¿entiendes?

- Déjale Tayuya - intervino Kin - Yo voy a mirarle a él, no me importa que mire.

- ¿Vas a mirar a Kiba? - exclamó Sumire.

- ¡Hombre! ¿Crees que me voy a perder el culito de este bombón?

- Me parece que aquí el acosado eres tú, Kiba - dijo Jisei.

- Estoy empezando a tener miedo - comentó el chico.

- Venga no le asustéis, vamos, giraos y no le miréis - habló la profesora.

- ¿Por qué de pronto me siento como un trozo de carne? - se quejaba el chico.

- Eres el lobo al que acosan los corderitos - rió Temari - No te fíes de los corderitos Kiba.

El equipo verde de Ebisu fue el que más problemas causó. Sakon y Zaku no eran precisamente un ejemplo de caballeros. Sakon fue el primero en quitarse el chándal y lo hizo delante de Hinata, asegurándose de que ésta le veía. Hinata, roja a más no poder, no sabía dónde mirar.

. ¿Te crees muy hombre por lo que haces? - le gritó Kankuro apartándole.

- Eh, eh, no me toques ¿Qué pasa contigo?

- Kankuro, no toleraré la violencia - habló severamente Ebisu.

- ¡Pues que no avergüence a Hinata!

- ¿Por qué iba a avergonzarse? Si en el fondo le gusta mirar ¿a que si? Venga, ahora te toca a ti, preciosa.

- ¡Sakon ya vale! - le recriminó Ebisu - Apártate de ella y tú, Kankuro, también.

- A lo mejor debería dejar que me mirase la rubita.

- ¡No pienso mirarte, asqueroso! - gruñó Ino.

Sakon la cogió del cuello.

- Ya cambiarás de idea, muñeca.

- ¡Sakon, ya basta! - ordenó Ebisu - Si sigues así tendré que sancionarte.

- ¡No las asustes hombre! - habló Zaku - Se atraen más moscas con miel.

- ¿Estás bien? - se interesaba Kankuro por Ino.

- Si, no es nada.

- Vamos, las chicas a ese lado y los chicos allí - hablaba Ebisu - Y el que se gire lo pagará muy caro ¿entendido?

En cambio el equipo marino de Iruka no tuvo ningún problema, ya que al ser solo chicos no tuvieron ningún tipo de situación especialmente violenta, solo la que se había producido por estar mezclados, sobretodo porque Gaara y Deidara se llevaban bastante mal. Entraron, se cambiaron y salieron rápidamente.

Tampoco hubo problemas en el equipo añil de Anko.

- No te preocupes Ryuko - decía Lee - Nadie os mirará.

- No - habló secamente Kimimaro - Nadie lo hará.

- ¿Nosotras tampoco podemos mirar? - decía maliciosa Konan mirando a Neji - ¡Pues que pena!

Por último, el equipo violeta de Gai también hizo un cambio bastante suave.

- No miréis - advirtió Sakura - Ni se os ocurra u os arrancaré las pelotas.

- Eres muy basta, niña - habló Sasori - Nadie va a mirarte, no caemos tan bajo como para espiar a unas crías, comportaros vosotras como una damas y no organicéis un espectáculo.

- No es correcto mirar a nadie mientras se desviste - añadió Sai.

- Eso, tampoco me mires a mi - advirtió Juugo a Misaki - No me fío de ti, todos sabemos lo que te gusta a ti.

- ¿Crees que le tienen que gustar todos los hombres? - sonrió Sai - A mi no me gustan todas las mujeres.

- Sai o como te llames - dijo Sasori - Cállate de una vez, es por tu bien.

- Yo no quiero poner nervioso a nadie - Sai sonrió - No me gusta la violencia.

- Pues tu cara me pone nervioso - añadió Juugo.

- Entonces no dejare que me mires ¿vale?

- ¡Stop! ¡Stop! - el profesor Gai empezó a hacer aspavientos - Vamos mis chicos, nosotros tenemos que demostrar que somos los mejores, ¡seremos el equipo mas guay!

- ¿Mas guay? - dijo Sakura en voz baja a Ten-Ten - ¿Que forma de hablar es esa?

- La suya Sakura - respondió Ten-Ten - Gai-sensei es... el Gai-sensei.

* * *

_Os resumo los equipos y parejas para ver si así no os liais tanto:_

_Equipo Magenta (Kakashi): _Pain_ y Kabuto, Shikamaru y Stella, Chouji y Karin._

_Equipo Naranja (Asuma): Tobi y Jirobo, Ukon y Kikyo, Sasuke y Akane._

_Equipo Amarillo (Kurenai): Jisei y Kin, Tayuya y Kiba, Temari y Sumire._

_Equipo Verde (Ebisu): Sakon y Hinata, Kankuro y Fatora, Ino y Zaku._

_Equipo Marino (Iruka): Kidomaro y Dosu, Suigetsu y Gaara, Deidara y Shino._

_Equipo Añil (Anko): Neji y Naruto, Ryuko y Rock Lee, Konan y Kimimaro._

_Equipo Violeta (Gai): Sakura y Juugo, Sasori y Ten-Ten, Sai y Misaki._

_Ah! Se me olvidaba deciros que no me matéis todavía por lo de Iruka y Jisei… es que el capítulo quedaba larguísimo y lo acorté, pero no sufráis, fue solo el comienzo, Iruka tiene mucho que plantearse, os prometo que no queda así la cosa._

_Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios, a los anónimos también os tengo en cuenta y lala-chan tu mensaje me sigue llegando alto y claro._

_Gracias por leer. Nos vemos pronto._


	39. Jornada de entrenamiento

_Bien, os espera un capitulo largo y quizás algo pesado. Ahora empiezan un entrenamiento para lo que será el ejercicio en equipo que deberán realizar. He puesto un poquito de la mayoría de los diferentes equipos, son muchos y si me extendía o los mencionaba a todos esto se iba a alargar demasiado. Ha habido un cambio en un equipo, quería hacer un cambio, era algo que se me había antojado y lo hice pensando en aprovechar la circunstancia de que deben pasar la noche juntos por parejas… ya lo comprenderéis._

_Espero que os guste_

* * *

**Jornada de entrenamiento**

Según iban terminando el desayuno, cada grupo fue llevado a distintos lugares. Todos los grupos tenían que realizar unos circuitos de ejercicios, para todos eran los mismos, aunque para que no se juntaran hacían recorridos distintos. Tablas de ejercicios es tierra, pesas, bicicleta y cintas, carreras, escalada, saltos, circuitos americanos...

- ¡No puedo más! - se quejaba Ryuko - Te juro que no puedo más.

- ¡Venga, no te rindas! - decía Lee - Yo te llevaré en mi espalda.

- No, déjalo, ya lo intento yo.

- Venga Ryu-chan, con espíritu ¡que no hay nada que no puedas conseguir si te lo propones!

- No estaría yo tan segura.

Kimimaro, con una mano apoyada en una pared, tosía y parecía respirar con dificultad.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - se interesó Naruto - Si quieres les decimos que necesitas descansar.

- ¿Crees que necesito tu pena?

- No lo decía por eso, es solo que...

- Déjalo Naruto - intervino Neji - No quiere nuestra ayuda.

Las miradas de Neji y Kimimaro se cruzaron altivas y desafiantes, por supuesto que Kimimaro no necesitaba ayuda, era lo que menos necesitaba, ni tampoco pena y menos aún compasión... haría lo que los demás aunque sintiese sus pulmones aprisionados.

- ¡Voy a morir! - decía Ino tumbándose en el suelo - Di que donen mis órganos.

- Si descansas luego te costará más - le contestaba Kankuro.

- Me duelen partes de mi cuerpo que te juro que no sabía que tenía.

- Esto es muy tentador - habló burlón Sakon - Tu sigue así y serás una víctima estupenda.

- En estos momentos ni tú me das miedo.

- No creas, todavía puedo hacerte descubrir dolores inimaginables.

- ¡Cállate ya, sádico! - gruñó Fatora.

- ¿Los quieres conocer tú?

- Tú estas enfermo, pero muy enfermo.

- ¡No sabes tú hasta que punto!

- Princesa - Zaku se dirigió a Hinata - ¿Te llevo en brazos?

- Cre... creo que... mejor te callas y me olvidas.

- No puedo, preciosa, estamos en el mismo equipo.

- ¡Te ha dicho que la ignores, imbécil! - Kankuro se acercaba a él con gesto violento pero Ebisu le sujetó agarrándole el brazo.

- Estás muy tenso - le dijo - ¿Es que ni el cansancio puede relajarte?

- No, no puedo, están tratando a mis compañeras de manera humillante ¿por qué tenemos que estar soportando esto?

- Es lo que te ha tocado.

- A nosotros tampoco nos gustas tú - le respondió Sakon.

- Déjalos Kankuro - se oyó hablar a Ino - Por mucho que hablen no van a conseguir nada.

- No provoques rubita - sonrió malicioso Sakon.

- Vale Sakon, Zaku, dejad a las chicas en paz - advirtió Ebisu.

- ¡Esto es humillante! - lloriqueaba Stella - Yo no me merezco un castigo así y tú, medianía, dí algo ¿no?

- Hace tiempo que mi espíritu ha abandonado mi cuerpo - se quejó Shikamaru.

- ¿Que quieren? - agregó Karin - ¿Matarnos de cansancio?

- Dicen que esto tonifica el espíritu - comentó Chouji.

- Pues a mi espíritu le pueden dar por saco - añadió Pain.

- ¡Kakashi! - gritó Stella.

- ¿Que os pasa? - se acercó Kakashi hasta ellos - ¿Ya estáis cansados?

- Tengo que ir al baño.

- ¿No puedes esperar?

- No, no puedo esperar. Exijo ir al baño, soy una señorita. No me obligues a dejar de serlo y ponerme caprichosa.

- Está bien, puedes ir, están en el barracón principal, no te olvides de tu pareja.

- ¿Tiene que venir él?

- Pues claro.

- Pero los baños ¿no serán mixtos?

- Si, si lo son, pero hay puertas.

Stella hizo un gesto de desaprobación.

- Venga chusma, acompáñame.

- ¡Dios, que pesadez!

- ¿Ya estás cansado, pequeño? - se burlaba Tayuya mientras miraba a Kiba.

- Tu no eres humana - respondía el chico - Tu eres un Cyborg.

- Yo si esto cansada - añadía Sumire - Muy cansada, pero me lo estoy pasando bien.

- Deberíamos haber dejado que aflojaran nuestros ejercicios por ser chicas, como nos propusieron - habló Jisei.

- ¡Ni hablar! - protestó Kin - Nosotras podemos hacer lo mismo que un chico.

- Bueno pues yo no diría tanto - contestaba Jisei.

- Eso sería hacer trampas, Jisei - intervenía Sumire.

- Me empiezan a encantar las trampas.

- Además si tenemos un chico en el grupo - agregó Temari golpeándole la espalda a Kiba - Todo un machote.

- En este grupo hay algunas mas hombres que yo... y no os ofendáis.

- ¿Que te pasa Kiba? - se acercó al grupo la profesora Kurenai - ¿De que te quejas?

- De que mi hombría está siendo humillada.

- Eso es para que vayas y vuelvas a hablar del sexo débil - parecía amenazarle Tayuya.

- ¿Que sexo débil? Me río yo del sexo débil, pero... no me derrotareis, vale, ya estoy listo para seguir.

- Mírale, pobrecillo - rió Jisei - y se lo cree y todo.

- Pues a mi me vence, seguro - decía Sumire.

- Venga chicas - animaba Temari - Vamos a demostrar de lo que somos capaces las mujeres.

Así pasaron toda la mañana hasta la hora de la comida, que fue bastante tarde. En la comida no hubo incidentes, estaban lo suficientemente cansados como para no discutir, de hecho hablaban más bien poco.

Los profesores estaban todos sentados en la misma mesa.

- ¿Cómo ha ido todo? - preguntó la directora.

- Después de esto se pensarán el volver a atacarse - respondió Ebisu.

- ¿Que tan vuestros equipos? Vamos a hacer un repaso. A ver Gai, empieza tú.

- Son unos chicos estupendos, no tengo quejas de ellos. Hay tres de cada clase, Sakura y Sasori evitan hablarse, es lo más tirante que hay pero por lo demás trabajan bien, no como grupo, me refiero a nivel individual; Sakura, Sai y Ten-Ten se apoyan entre ellos, luego Misaki se integra muy bien con ellos y Sasori y Juugo van un poco por libre.

- Bueno, no está muy mal. ¿El tuyo, Anko?

- También es bueno, están el loco de Naruto y el impulsivo de Lee que son los que animan y arrastran a los demás a participar, se encargan de levantar el ánimo y es un gran trabajo. Luego está Ryuko, es la más débil de todos pero estos dos están apoyándola continuamente. Neji, Kimimaro y Konan ponen el toque madura al grupo. No trabajan mal como equipo aunque por supuesto, nunca lo reconocerán.

- Son uno de los equipos a tener en cuenta. A ver tus niños Iruka.

- Mis hombretones, que son todos unos machos. Pues echamos de menos alguna presencia femenina que dulcifique el ambiente, la verdad. Hay mucha tensión, sobretodo entre Gaara y Deidara, en cuanto se miran se puede ver el odio en sus caras. Es bastante violento. Luego está Shino, el único compañero de Gaara, pero no habla mucho, se limita a observarlos, es algo desconcertante. Suigetsu arma mucho revuelo, es bastante competitivo y Kidomaro y Dosu fanfarronean mucho, creo que las narices de los demás están empezando a hincharse. No somos un buen equipo, no trabajan juntos, ni se relacionan.

- ¡Vaya por Dios! A ver, tú turno Ebisu.

- Tampoco estoy contento, sobretodo porque no considero apropiado tener a Hinata Hyuuga de pareja con Sakon. Ese chico es bastante desagradable, deberíamos pensar en cambiar a esa chica, lo está pasando realmente mal.

- Si, creo que tienes razón, es la pareja más desafortunada de todas. Ahora lo examinaré, continúa.

- Luego tenemos a Zaku, él y Sakon se han aliado para meterse con las chicas y hacen la convivencia muy difícil. Kankuro, el único chico de 3-2, se lo toma todo bastante mal, está muy nervioso y da lugar a muchas reacciones violentas. Las chicas bueno, más lo menos lo llevan, se sienten algo cohibidas, sobretodo Hinata. No es un equipo nada equilibrado. Parece que la joven Ino se sienta alagada de atraer la atención de los chicos y a veces se comporta de forma algo... cizañera.

- ¿Crees que está malmetiendo al grupo? - se interesó Jiraiya.

- Seguramente no lo hace aposta - intervino Asuma - Yamanaka no tiene mala intención, solo le gusta llamar la atención.

- Si, será eso - continuaba Ebisu - Lo que ocurre es que Sakon y Zaku son de gatillo fácil y luego está Fatora que ha decidido no relacionarse con nadie, creo que odia a todos sus compañeros. En resumen, no estoy muy contento.

- Bien, veré luego que podemos hacer ¿Y tú Kurenai?

- Bien, mi equipo bien, muy divertido. Solo tenemos un chico, Kiba, al que vamos a volver loco. El pobre es el blanco directo de todas las burlas, de esta terminará directo en el psicólogo. Temari se lleva fatal con Tayuya y Kin, no paran de lanzarse indirectas, creo que van a terminar por sacarse los ojos, pero bueno están Jisei y Sumire para limar asperezas. De 3-1 solo están Tayuya y Kin pero creerme que no hacen falta más. No me quejo, la competitividad entre chicas las motiva a trabajar más.

- Si tú lo dices... A ver el tuyo, Asuma, es el de los Uchiha ¿no?

- Si. Bueno, no es un equipo malo. Kikyo protesta muchísimo, todo le parece una tortura; Jirobo habla poco, más que nada mira mal; Ukon está como su hermano... desquiciado; Tobi pone el toque de humor y relaja el ambiente, es más listo de lo que parece y en cuanto al otro Uchiha ¡que os voy a decir! Parece molestarle trabajar en equipo pero demuestra un inusual interés por su compañera de clase, que es la única, está muy pendiente de ella, no deja que Ukon se le acerque... es como muy protector.

- ¿Es Kumoyuki, no? ¿Que tal se porta?

- Bien, la verdad es que intenta integrar a todo el grupo y organizarlos. En conjunto no hacen mal equipo.

- Bueno, y por último el de Kakashi.

- ¿El mío? No se que decirte, debería estar contento, tengo a tres de los mas inteligentes pero no me motivan mucho; uno se pasa el día quejándose y no hace nada con ganas, otro pasa de todo y hace lo que le da la gana y el tercero parece más interesado en observar a los otros grupos.

- ¿Quienes son?

- Por orden, Shikamaru, Pain y Kabuto. Luego tengo a Stella, os podéis imaginar, no para de quejarse, según ella todo es vulgar y barriobajero y amenaza con quejarse a su padre. Chouji y Karin parecen mantenerse al margen de todo. No forman un equipo muy unido.

- Entonces - habló Jiraiya - ¿Por quien apostáis?

- El que más posibilidades parece tener es el equipo de Asuma - contestó Iruka - No olvidéis que tiene a los dos Uchiha.

- Si - añadió Kakashi - Deberíamos haber tenido en cuenta esa eventualidad, ahora Asuma tienes dos ases en su manga.

- ¿Pero creéis que trabajaran bien juntos? - se interesó Shizune.

- Lo que yo se y estoy seguro - dijo Gai - Es que esos dos serán capaces de olvidarse de sus prejuicios con tal de ganar.

- No creas - negó Asuma - Anko tiene un equipo muy bueno. El Hyuuga y el Kaguya juntos pueden ser tremendos...

- ¡Pues no creáis que el mío os lo va a poner fácil! - rió Gai.

- Todos tienen posibilidades - medió Shizune.

- Vale, pues vamos a solucionar el problema de Hinata Hyuuga. Podíamos cambiarla por Kiba, así tu equipo sería solo de chicas ¿que te parece Kurenai?

- Mejor mándala a mi grupo - se apresuró a hablar Iruka - Que somos una panda de burros, al menos una chica nos dará algo de humanidad.

- Mi equipo está bien - explicó Kurenai - Kiba en el fondo se divierte, por él no lo hagas.

Tsunade abrió una carpeta y estuvo mirando detenidamente las listas.

- ¿Quieres que te quite a Pain o Kabuto?

- Bueno, como quieras - replicó Kakashi.

- El equipo de Gai y de Anko son bastante equilibrados - parecía reflexionar la directora en voz alta - Preferiría no tocarlos.

- Hinata es una chica dulce a la que le cuesta sacar lo mejor de si misma - decía Kurenai - Pero es muy fuerte y decidida y no se rinde fácilmente ante las adversidades. Si la cambias por Pain se sentiría cómoda con Shikamaru y Chouji y Ebisu tendría un líder claro.

- Pero rompería el equilibrio de mi grupo - respondió este - Es escaso pero lo hay. Pain no se lleva bien con Kankuro, ni con Sakon, ni con Zaku. Creo que los tres lo verían como una amenaza.

- La otra idea que se me ocurre es cambiarlo por Suigetsu ¿Que te parece, Iruka?

- ¿Suigetsu? Sería mejor separar a Deidara y Gaara pero... bueno, no me desequilibra demasiado el grupo.

- Se sentiría protegida con Gaara y Shino - añadió Asuma - Pero no olvides que en ese grupo está Deidara y lo que pasó les relaciona directamente.

- ¿Cómo se han llevado Gaara y Suigetsu? - preguntó la directora a Iruka.

- Se han ignorado el uno al otro.

- ¿Y Pain y Kabuto? - interrogó ahora a Kakashi.

- Bueno, ya sabes, no se aguantan, ambos son los cabecillas de sus grupos. Si lo que pretendes con esta convivencia es que trabajen juntos no deberías separarlos.

- Eso es cierto... Shizune ve y pide un par de pulseras marino y verde, anda.

- Mírala - gruñía Karin - Que manía la estoy cogiendo ¿por qué tiene que estar al lado de mi querido Sasuke?

- Quizás porque le ha tocado de pareja - respondió Shikamaru.

- ¡Maldita cabeza de calabaza!

- No te metas con ella - intervino Chouji - No la conoces, no sabes nada.

- Es como todas, una buscona pegada a Sasuke.

- Ella no se pega a Sasuke. Más bien parece que sea él quien se pega a ella - comentó Stella - Que desagradable...

- ¿Crees que a mi Sasuke le puede interesar algo tan... poco especial?

- ¿Crees que eres más especial que ella? - la interrogó Shikamaru mirándola fijamente - Todas las que os pegáis a un chico sois iguales, pensáis que sois las únicas especiales... y tu no eres más especial que esa chica.

- ¿A ti te gusta mucho Sasuke? - se interesó Pain.

- ¿Y a ti que te importa?

- Si te gusta - habló muy serio Pain - Deberías averiguar que es lo que él considera "especial".

- Vamos a ver - habló en voz alta la directora poniéndose en pie - Atendedme. Después de estar observándoos toda la mañana y viendo vuestro rendimiento...

- ¡Nos vas a dar el día libre! - exclamó eufórico Naruto.

- No, y no interrumpáis. Nos hemos dado cuenta e que uno e los grupos tiene un fallo, así que vamos a hacer un cambio.

- ¿Que fallo? - preguntó Kiba - ¿El mío?

- Eso a vosotros no os importa. Veamos, verde1a y verde1b y también marino2a y marino2b, que vengan aquí.

Hinata, Sakon, Gaara y Suigetsu se acercaron perplejos. Iruka, con una especie de tijeras especiales cortó las pulseras de los cuatro, mientras Ebisu activaba las nuevas que había traído Shizune.

- ¿Cómo estas Hinata? - le preguntó la directora mientras Iruka le colocaba la nueva pulsera azul marina - Cambia tu chapa y tu pañuelo con los de Suigetsu, ahora vas a ser marino2a.

Hinata miró con evidente alegría a Tsunade, a Iruka y a Gaara.

- Bienvenida la grupo - sonrió Iruka - Se agradece tener una chica entre nosotros.

- Gra... gracias, profesor.

- Bueno Gaara, ahora tienes una compañera, cuídala.

Mientras Iruka le ponía la nueva pulsera, Ebisu hacía lo propio con Suigetsu y Sakon.

- Pues vaya ¿Ahora este es mi pareja? - se quejó Sakon - ¡Menuda mierda!

- Bueno, al menos estaré en un grupo con chicas - dijo Suigetsu mirando a Ino - He salido ganando con el cambio, estaba un poco harto de tanto tío.

Suigetsu y Hinata se cambiaron las chapas y los pañuelos.

- Volved a las mesas, si no habéis terminado de comer, cambiaos los platos - ordenó Tsunade.

Gaara no podía negar que le encantaba que le hubiesen cambiado la pareja por Hinata, lo único que no lo gustaba era la sonrisa estúpida que Deidara tenía en su cara. Shino los miraba a los dos, le gustaba que hubiesen separado a Hinata del psicópata de Sakon pero... ella, Gaara y Deidara juntos... eso no presagiaba nada bueno, estaba claro que los profesores no sabían la "preferencia" que Gaara sentía por Hinata y teniendo en cuenta el acoso que Deidara mostraba hacia ella seguramente ahora Gaara iba a mostrarse mas alerta y suspicaz.

La misma sensación y los mismos pensamientos eran los que tenía Neji.

- ¡Que bien por Hinata, vaya que si! - decía alegrándose Naruto.

- No me fío de Deidara, va detrás de ella - hablaba en voz baja Neji - Lo sé-

- Pero Gaara y Shino la protegerán, ya lo verás.

- Come un poco mas Ryuko - le decía Lee - Tienes que recuperar lo que has gastado.

- Si come, tiene razón el cejotas - añadía Naruto - Además no sabemos lo que nos espera esta tarde, come para tener fuerzas.

- Hola preciosas - decía Suigetsu sentándose en el sitio que hacía un rato era de Hinata.

- Que pena que nos hayan quitado a la princesa - comentó Zaku - Ahora a ti te toca más rubia.

- ¡Déjame en paz, subnormal! - le gritó Ino.

Después de comer, los separaron por grupos y tuvieron una sesión de "auto conocimiento". Reunidos con su capitán, cada uno fue hablando de algo que consideraba importante y de lo que creían podían aportar a su grupo. La mayoría de ellas transcurrieron con relativa tranquilidad aunque los chicos de ambas clases se mostraban tensos y reacios a comunicarse.

Terminada esa sesión pasaron de nuevo a los ejercicios, en esta ocasión los profesores los denominaros "prácticas de campo" bajo la supervisión de monitores del campamento quienes les hicieron practicar tiro, les enseñaron a camuflarse, algunas técnicas de defensa personal y como inmovilizar a un enemigo, en resumen, parecían estar preparándoles para la guerra.

Una vez terminadas estas prácticas, les dijeron que podían ducharse y cambiarse de ropa. Las duchas no eran mixtas pero si contiguas, de forma que no se separaban demasiado de sus "parejas". Este hecho dio lugar a algunos comentarios sobre quien estaría completamente desnudo al otro lado de la pared, sin duda el más desafortunado fue el de Deidara sobre lo solita que debía encontrarse Hinata y de como se ducharía. Fue la situación más violenta que se creó, en la que Shino tuvo que poner toda su persuasión para detener a Gaara y no por ganas de ser el mismo quien le partiese la cara al rubio.

Una vez duchados y de nuevo con su chándal, cogieron sus mochilas y fueron hasta una zona de acampada. Estaba dividida por parcelas, cada parcela tenía clavada una bandera de un color.

- ¿Os lo imagináis, no? - dijo Jiraiya - Buscad vuestro color y empezar a montar vuestras tiendas. Cada pareja lleva una. Dormiréis por parejas.

- ¿Cómo por parejas? - se interesó Sakura.

- Cada uno con la suya.

- ¿Quieres decir que tengo que dormir con este? - preguntó algo histérica Stella.

- Si, los dos juntitos en la misma tienda.

- Pero... ¿Por qué no duermo con ella? - señaló a Karin.

- Porque no es tu pareja.

- Pero podemos poner las tiendas juntas y...

Había cierto rumor entre los alumnos.

- ¡Silencio! - gritó Tsunade - Dormiréis con vuestra pareja y punto. Cuando terminéis de montar las tiendas hay que preparar la cena, así que espabilaros.

- ¿También tenemos que preparar la cena? - gritó Kikyo - ¿Pero esto que es?

- Es lo que es... vamos, en las mochilas tenéis todo lo que necesitáis, venga ¿a que esperáis?

Entre protestas y quejas comenzaron a montar las tiendas.

- Mira Stella - decía Shikamaru en tono aburrido frente a la chica sentada con gesto enfadado en el suelo - Yo soy un vago, esto es muy problemático, si tú no me ayudas dormiremos al aire libre ¿vale? A mi me da igual.

- ¿Pero como quieres que monte yo una tienda?

- Pues yo no lo voy a hacer solo.

- ¿Tu has visto mis uñas? ¿Sabes lo que cuestan? ¿No ves que me las puedo romper?

- ¿Y tú sabes el frío que puede hacer al aire libre?

- No puede estar pasando esto... Pain ¿tú le oyes?

- Stella - contestó el aludido - Se que esto es duro para ti, pero tía mira Konan, ella lo hace ¿no vas a poder tu?

- Yo te ayudaré - habló molesta Karin - Cuando termine con la mía te ayudo, pero tu también tienes que hacer algo.

- Gracias Karin, no esperaba de ti que me comprendieras.

- Lo que pasa es que no soporto oír más tus quejas.

- Así que... - Kabuto sonreía mientas se subía sus gafas - Sasuke va a dormir con Akane... vaya, vaya, los hay con suerte ¿no, Nara?

- Si no te importa procura mantener tu boca cerrada - le contestó Chouji.

- Quizás hoy pases a hacer honor a tu nombre - se burló Kabuto - Y consigas una cornamenta, ciervo.

La parcela del equipo magenta lindaba a su izquierda con la del equipo naranja, esta a su vez lo hacía también con la del equipo amarillo y esta con la del verde.

El equipo marino estaba situado enfrente de la parcela del equipo magenta, a su lado, enfrente del naranja, el equipo añil y a su lado, enfrente del equipo amarillo, el violeta. La parcela enfrente del equipo verde estaba libre y parecían ser algunos profesores los que montaban una tienda.

- ¡Eh, Sasuke Uchiha! - gritó Kabuto - Procura no hacer gritar mucho a Akane esta noche, que algunos nos podemos morir de envidia.

Sasuke soltó la piqueta que tenía en las manos lanzándola contra el suelo a la vez que dedicaba una mirada asesina a su interlocutor. No sabía si ir hacia allí y hacerle tragar el puño o ignorarle.

- Pasa de él - le susurró Akane.

- Tu y yo si que nos lo vamos a pasar bien ¿eh, Kikyo? - se rió Ukon.

- Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi, asqueroso.

- Ten cuidado gatita, a mi me gusta morder.

- Tobi piensa que Ukon debería callarse.

- ¿Tienes algo que decir, payaso?

- Tobi es un buen chico y no le gusta pelearse pero Tobi sabe hacerlo - Se acercó a él e inesperadamente y antes de que reaccionase, Ukon se encontró inmovilizado contra un árbol - Tobi tiene mas de un secreto escondido - dijo en un tono de voz casi siniestro - Pásate un poco y lo lamentarás... ¡Oh! ¿Tobi te ha hecho daño? Tobi lo siente, a veces no sabe lo que hace.

Le soltó bruscamente. Ukon le miró despectivamente.

- ¿Que pasa aquí? - Kakashi había llegado corriendo al ver aquella situación.

- No pasa nada, Tobi explicaba a Ukon como comportarse debidamente con una señorita.

- Malditos Uchiha - murmuró por lo bajo - Esta me la paga.

Naruto se sentaba enfurruñado delante del intento de tienda que estaban montando.

- ¿Ahora que te pasa? - le dijo Neji.

- ¡No es justo, dattebayo! ¿Por que con tantas chicas a mi me ha tocado contigo? ¡Todos van a dormir con chicas menos yo!

- Y yo, que voy a dormir contigo.

- ¡No es justo! ¡No es justo! ¡No es justo!

- Levanta el trasero y ponte a trabajar ¿quien te ha dicho que la vida sea justa?

- Yo quiero dormir con Sakura-chan ¿por qué tiene que dormir con ese tío enorme?

- ¿Y por qué tengo que dormir yo contigo y aguantar tus quejas?

- Eres muy trabajadora y pones mucho empeño en lo que haces - decía Sasori a Ten-Ten.

- No me gusta hacerlo pero si hay que hacerlo se tiene que intentar hacerlo bien.

- ¿Que te pasa a ti? - dijo de pronto el chico al ver que Sakura estaba mirándole fijamente.

- No me gusta como la miras.

- ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo?

- Bastantes ¿quieres que te los enumere todos?

- Sakura tranquila - medio Ten-Ten - No me está molestando.

- Si esta noche intenta hacerte algo grita bien fuerte ¿vale? y no bebas nada que te de.

- ¿Sabes que eres como insoportable, niñata?

- ¿Podemos dejar de discutir? - Sai se colocó en medio de los dos sonriendo - No se lo que pretenden los senseis pero creo que quieren que trabajemos en equipo.

Ambos se miraron amenazadoramente y se giraron ignorándose.

Entre gruñidos de unos, indirectas que se lanzaban y algunas directas, fueron terminando de montar las tiendas. Después prepararon sus cenas.

- Cuando terminéis - indicaba Jiraiya - Id yendo al barrancón principal que os tenemos que dar las órdenes para mañana.

Así lo fueron haciendo. Les llevaron a una sala llena de sillas y ellos fueron ocupándolas.

- ¿Cómo nos vais a torturar mañana? - preguntó Zaku.

- Hoy habéis estado haciendo ejercicios, entrenando, se podría decir - habló Tsunade - Y mañana vais a efectuar maniobras de guerrilla.

Se extendió un rumor por toda la sala.

- ¡Silencio! - gritó Anko - Mañana vais a actuar por equipos, seréis un equipo, trabajareis en equipo y pensareis en equipo. Nosotros no os ayudaremos, lo tendréis que hacer todo vosotros solos.

- ¿Pero que es lo que tenemos que hacer exactamente? - interrogó Kidomaro.

- La guerra - respondió Jiraiya - Vais a declararos la guerra. Cada equipo estará en guerra con los demás.

- Se trata de un ejercicio de supervivencia - dijo Gai muy emocionado - Solo sobrevivirá el equipo mejor preparado y que mejor sepa actuar como si fuera uno solo.

- Mañana demostrareis como trabajáis en equipo y si sois capaces de sobrevivir - continuó Kakashi - Se os van a dar armas como estas - sacó una especie de metralleta y una caja con unas bolas de colores - Esto son cartuchos de pintura, explotan al contacto con un cuerpo, como os imagináis se trata de manchar a los demás equipos con vuestro color.

- ¿Cómo pistolas de agua? - se interesó Naruto.

- Algo así. Cada equipo será llevado a un punto distinto del recinto. Se os proporcionará un mapa, una brújula, agua y algunas provisiones de comida. Vuestro objetivo es llegar aquí, al barracón principal vivos y sin heridas. Las heridas, evidentemente, serán las manchas de pintura de otros equipos. Tenéis que conseguir llegar el equipo al completo y no solo eso, deberéis traer al menos tres banderas de equipos contrarios y todos los pañuelos que podáis arrebatar. Cuando venzáis a uno de otro equipo deberéis recoger su pañuelo, si no, no sirve.

- Voy a repetirlo yo a ver si lo entendéis - dijo Asuma - Sois 7 equipos, todos rivales, aquí no hay amigos, esto es la guerra. Cada equipo tendrá una bandera, si os la arrebatan vuestro equipo queda eliminado automáticamente. Ahora bien, puede que no consigan vuestra bandera pero sufrir bajas, en este caso no ganareis pero a los sobrevivientes os quedará el honor de haber sobrevivido. Para que lo entendáis: manchas de pintura en brazos y piernas son heridas, podéis seguir en el juego, manchas en el pecho o espalda significa que estáis muertos, se acabó. Vuestro, llamémosle "ejecutor" se quedará vuestro pañuelo en recompensa, el que pierda su pañuelo, ya sea porque esté muerto o simplemente herido, se dirigirá a un punto de control, están señalizados en los mapas.

- O sea - habló Neji - No es imprescindible "matar" para conseguir el pañuelo ¿no?

- No, no hace falta, además podéis rendiros, si os rendís entregáis vuestro pañuelo y está prohibido "matar" a alguien que se ha rendido. También podéis hacer prisioneros, en ese caso los maniatáis y los lleváis al punto de control más cercano o los lleváis con vosotros. Tener prisioneros es como un bono para ese equipo, claro que tiene el inconveniente de que pueden intentar rescatarlos, ya descubriréis que los prisioneros pueden dar mucho juego.

- Perdona Asuma - dijo Shikamaru - ¿Que pasa con las pulseras? Si matamos a uno y no a su pareja ¿que ocurre?

- Tanto si matáis como si cojeéis prisioneros, al conseguir su pañuelo deberéis romper su pulsera, llevareis material necesario para eso y dejareis la pulsera allí para que su pareja la puede recoger... si con eso hacéis una trampa para la pareja eso es cosa vuestra.

- En resumen - siguió hablando Anko - Ganan los equipos que, estando completos tengan al menos 3 banderas, en caso de empate se contarán los pañuelos y los prisioneros. Los integrantes de un equipo derrotado que aún pueda y quieran luchar podrán hacerlo, se tendrá en cuenta sus pañuelos como méritos personales.

- Una cosa importante - añadió Iruka - Si conseguís el pañuelo de alguien ser listos y que os de también los pañuelos que tenga en ese momento en su poder.

- ¿Os habéis enterado bien de todo?

- No, yo no - dijo Naruto.

- Vale, luego vuestros capitanes os lo repetirán despacio y con palabras fáciles ¿alguna pregunta?

Shikamaru levantó la mano.

- Di, Nara.

- Según he entendido esto es una guerra ¿no? Tenemos que conseguir las banderas y proteger la nuestra ¿vale todo como en la guerra de verdad?

- ¿A que te refieres?

- A aliados, traiciones, espías, trampas, o sea que si vale cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir el objetivo.

- Vale todo, es la guerra.

- Entonces se pueden hacer trampas ¿verdad?

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Si yo consiguiese información digamos "privilegiada" ¿puedo usarla en mi favor?

- Si, si es que eso existiese. Cualquier cosa o acción que os ayude es válida aunque sea trampa. Las alianzas también si es que os fiáis del otro, cambio de prisioneros... todo vale.

- Ahora vamos a nombrar a los lideres de cada equipo - habló Tsunade - ¿Cómo los podríamos llamar? A ver, algo a que suenen a que son los que mandan.

- ¿Macho alfa? - habló Kiba.

- Si bueno... mejor no, suena a jauría de animales.

- Les llamaremos "Tenientes" y "Sargentos" - propuso Jiraiya - Cada profesor va a nombrar ahora al "Teniente" de vuestro equipo. Lo ha hecho basándose en vuestro rendimiento en el día de hoy entre otras cosas. El o ella será el encargado y responsable de todo, organizará al grupo, nombrará a quien debe llevar la bandera, realizará la estrategia a seguir, si es que la hay; decidirá quien protege a quien y quienes serán mas agresivos... bueno, lo que hace un líder ante una misión. También habrá un "Sargento", un segundo al mando, digamos un hombre de confianza, alguien que le ayude... Bueno, pasemos a conocer a los elegidos.

- Bien - Kakashi dio un paso al frente - Por mi equipo, el magenta, creo que la mayoría ya lo tenéis claro. Shikamaru, se que es muy problemático pero te ha tocado, acércate... y tu pareja que venga que no queremos que pite.

Con bastante desgana, Shikamaru se acercó junto con Stella a Kakashi, este le dio una bandera de color magenta.

- Tu bandera. El sargento no lo he podido elegir, mis dos candidatos son Pain y Kabuto pero como tu eres muy listo te dejo el honor de que lo escojas tu.

- ¿Tengo que hacerlo?

- Si, pero puedes pensarlo un poco.

- ¡Mendokusei! Pero que morro tienes, sensei.

Ahora se adelantó Asuma.

- Por mi equipo, el naranja, en principio el teniente será Sasuke Uchiha y el sargento Tobi, aunque si queréis podéis cambiar el orden. Sasuke ven a por tu bandera.

Mientras Sasuke, seguido por Akane iba a por su bandera, Kurenai se preparó para hablar.

- Por el equipo amarillo, el teniente será Temari y el sargento Tayuya.

- ¡Chicas al poder! - exclamó Akane.

- Jo, yo quería ser el macho alfa - gruñía Kiba.

- Hombre el macho ya lo eres - rió Jisei.

- Por el equipo verde - habló Ebisu - El teniente será Kankuro y el sargento Suigetsu, venid alguno a por la bandera.

- ¿Y si no estamos de acuerdo? El mierda ese llegó el último - se quejó Sakon.

- Os aguantáis. La decisión de los profesores es irreversible.

- Por el equipo marino - dijo Iruka - El teniente será Deidara y el sargento Gaara.

Hubo muchos comentarios.

- Es nuestra decisión y no se discute nada - habló con voz firme Tsunade - Seguid.

- Por el equipo añil - dijo Anko - El teniente será Kimimaro y el sargento Neji.

- ¡Esto si que es una injusticia, dattebayo!

- Y por último - habló Gai - Pero no por ello el peor, por el equipo violeta, el teniente será Sasori y el sargento Sai. Aquí tenéis la bandera.

* * *

_Ha sido muy difícil escoger a los "tenientes" y los "sargentos" porque tenía que conseguir una especie de equilibrio y repartir el "poder" entre los de ambas clases._

_Antes de que empiece la guerra tiene que pasar la noche y por la noche, en las tiendas, pasan muchas cosas._

_Os veo en el próximo. Por cierto, gracias por los comentarios, a todos y a lala-chan y koste también, sois todos muy agradables, espero no decepcionaros._


	40. Conversaciones nocturnas 1p

_Lo primero: siento que el capítulo anterior fuera tan pesado y lioso, realmente tuve una semana muy ocupada y creo que no le presté toda la atención que merecía. Espero que ya con éste no suceda lo mismo. Digamos que consta de dos partes: primero los grupos cuentan un poco por encima su estrategia para el juego de guerra, más que nada, lo he hecho para que os acostumbréis a los equipos. En la segunda parte se desarrollan diversas conversaciones entre algunas "parejas", para que sea menos lioso he decidido poner cada conversación por separado, claro que en un capítulo no caben todas, así que espero que las primeras os interesen._

* * *

**Conversaciones nocturnas (1ª parte)**

Después de unas cuantas preguntas más les dieron una nueva mochilas, algo más pequeñas y las pistolas y cargadores que debían utilizar, así como unos brazaletes de su color para los tenientes y sargentos. Volvieron a sus parcelas y allí se reunieron los grupos para planificar sus objetivos.

Shikamaru, de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos observaba al resto de los grupos con gesto serio.

- La estrategia es fácil - decía Zaku - Se trata de arremeter contra todo lo que veamos moverse, no hay más.

- No seas bruto - contestaba Fatora - No podemos atacar a los que se han rendido, ni a los heridos o "muertos" que vayan hacia los puntos de control.

- A parte de que si no llevan pañuelos sería una pérdida de municiones - añadió Suigetsu.

- Mirad a Shikamaru - habló Ino - En estos momentos nos está analizando a todos.

- ¿Tu crees? - rió Sakon - Ese tipo no vale mucho, deberían haber puesto de líder a Kabuto o Pain.

- Eso es lo que tu te crees - replicaba Ino - Seguro que ya ha descubierto cuales son nuestros puntos débiles, tu no le conoces, es muy listo.

- Esto es la guerra rubita - continuaba Zaku - Aquí vencerá el que primero ataque y punto.

Temari había reunido a su equipo en círculo.

- Nosotras - decía - Tenemos una ventaja en cuanto a los otros equipos, somos muchas chicas y las chicas somos retorcidas ¿que creéis que significa eso?

- Deberíamos recurrir a la emboscadas - contestó Kiba - Pillar por sorpresa a todos nuestros enemigos.

- Eres un chico muy espabilado - añadía Jisei - Pero además deberíamos intentar engañarles.

- ¿Que quieres decir? - preguntó Sumire.

- Van a intentar utilizarnos - respondió Temari - Lo veo en sus caras, creen que porque la mayoría somos chicas seremos más débiles, tenemos que conseguir dar la vuelta a esa situación.

- ¿Y como haremos eso? - volvió a preguntar Sumire.

- Ay chica, pareces tonta - se quejó Kin - Ya sabes, somos chicas, podemos liarlos un poco...

- Vamos Sumire - habló Kiba - que tenéis "razones" que pueden distraer mucho.

Jisei golpeó a Kiba en la cabeza.

- No digas tonterías ¿es que siempre pensáis en lo mismo?

- A nuestra edad es lo más básico.

- Kiba - intervino Temari - Lo que quiero que utilicemos es nuestra inteligencia... las mujeres podemos ser muy inteligentes.

- Ya... pero no sabéis leer un mapa, lisa.

- Para eso te tenemos a ti, inútil - gritó Tayuya - Me revienta hacer lo que la coletitas dice pero tiene razón. Habla.

- Total - decía Ukon - Nosotros estamos en manos de los Uchiha... a ver que se os ha ocurrido.

- El objetivo está claro - hablaba Sasuke - Se trata de conseguir todas las banderas que podamos. No sabemos donde nos van a dejar, pero lo más lógico será dirigirnos hacia el barracón, no hace falta que busquemos a los demás equipos, tarde o temprano ellos irán allí.

- Y allí les esperamos - interrumpía Ukon - Me gusta la idea, es retorcida y asquerosa.

- Eso no quiere decir que no tengamos que enfrentarnos a nadie - añadió Tobi - Ellos nos buscarán.

- Estaremos preparados - agregó Jirobo.

- No os fiéis de nadie - continuó Sasuke - Sobretodo del equipo magenta. Si nos encontramos con ese equipo procurar mantener los ojos bien abiertos. Tienen a Pain, Shikamaru y Kabuto... mala combinación. Lo mejor será evitar ese equipo hasta les podamos hacer caer en una buena trampa, algo que no se esperen y que no puedan reaccionar, la rapidez de nuestros movimientos es la clave. Nuestra bandera la llevará Akane, es quien menos se imaginan que la lleva. Shikamaru pensará que yo no pondría a Akane en ese riesgo, además, siendo yo el teniente, supondrá que no podré protegerla bien porque soy vanidoso y prepotente.

Eso era lo que Sasuke pensaba.

Shikamaru se acercó a Pain y le ofreció el brazalete que le identificaba como sargento.

- He decidido queseas tu. Esta decisión la he tomado basándome en que dos de los líderes son Sasori y Deidara, se que ellos te respetan y en cierta manera te sobrestiman, por esa razón pensarán que lo vas a tener todo controlado y nos evitarán hasta el último momento.

- Shikamaru - dijo Chouji - No olvides que Temari, Kankuro y Sasuke van a evitarte a ti.

- Ah! ¡mendokusei! Lo que pasa es que somos pocos y nos conocemos mucho. Bueno, el plan es el siguiente: lo primero protegernos de todos y no tener ninguna baja y luego conseguir la bandera de cada equipo, si conseguimos la bandera sus componentes quedarán eliminados como grupo, eso les desmoralizará, así que nos centraremos en la bandera lo primero.

- ¿Y como vamos a saber quien llevala bandera? - preguntó Stella.

- Es fácil, solo hay que pararse a analizarlos. Del equipo naranja la llevará Akane, Sasuke pensará que yo pienso que él no la va a poner en ese riesgo... es un poco engreído y supone demasiadas cosas. De ese equipo vigilar a Ukon, está muy desquiciado y nunca se sabe como reaccionará.

- Perdona teniente - habló Kabuto - Pero en nuestras filas tenemos un traidor potencial - miró a Karin.

- ¿Crees que voy a traicionaros? - gritó la chica.

- Venderías tu alma a Sasuke si pudieras - respondió sonriendo Kabuto.

- No lo va a hacer - afirmó Shikamaru antes de que Karin pudiera contestar - Y no lo hará porque quiere demostrarle a Sasuke de lo que es capaz ¿verdad? Por eso ella va a proteger nuestra bandera.

- No estoy de acuerdo con eso - dijo Pain - Este tiene razón, nos traicionará en cuanto pueda.

- No lo hará porque a Sasuke no le gustan esas cosas ¿me equivoco Karin?

Karin apretó la mandíbula, no era que no hubiera pensado en hacerlo y así ayudar a la victoria de Sasuke, pero ese condenado chico tenia razón, si lo hacía, Sasuke la consideraría una traidora en la que no se puede confiar.

- Karin va a demostrarle a Sasuke que sabe adaptarse a las circunstancias y sobrevivir ¿a que si?

- Si tu confías en ella - dijo Chouji - Yo también lo haré.

- Bueno - suspiró Stella - Si nos traiciona siempre podremos echarle a ella la culpa de todo ¿Y el resto de las banderas?

- En el equipo amarillo la llevará Kiba, es el mejor para protegerla porque ella se van a arriesgar a intentar engañarnos, nos mujeres, no lo pueden evitar, mejor que no las subestimemos. En el verde Ino, aprovecharán que Zaku la puede proteger, en este equipo ojito con Sakon... Chouji y Karin, no perdáis el contacto visual con ninguno de los gemelos diabólicos, del resto nos encargaremos nosotros. Los que mas me desconciertan son el equipo marino y el violeta... en el equipo añil la llevará Konan ¿no crees Pain?

- Si, tienes razón, ella sabe defenderse muy bien sola, además pensarán que ni Sasori, Deidara o yo la atacaremos directamente.

- En ese equipo tanto Naruto como Lee atacan directamente de frente, así que tener cuidado con Kimimaro y Neji, aprovecharán la confusión que causen estos dos. Para mi el peor equipo es el de Deidara, tendremos que vigilarlos a todos, solo tienen a Hinata como punto débil y la estará protegiendo Gaara.

- ¿Los has analizado a todos en tan poco tiempo? - preguntó incrédula Stella.

- Solo por encima, pero de aquí a mañana creo que lo tendré todo bajo control.

- ¿Cual es nuestro peor enemigo? - preguntada Kimimaro.

- El equipo de Sasuke - respondió Naruto.

- No, es el de Gaara - desestimó Lee.

- Sasuke es más peligroso, él es frío y calculador.

- ¡Como si Gaara no!

- Pues no olvidéis a Deidara y Sasori - añadió Konan.

- Es el de Shikamaru - dijo Neji - En estos momentos debe haber planeado ya su estrategia y sabrá como vamos a reaccionar, siempre va un paso por delante de los demás.

- Pero no es mas bueno que Sasuke.

- No le subestimes - habló Ryuko - es el fallo de todo el mundo.

- Además en ese equipo está Kabuto - añadió Kimimaro - Kabuto no se anda con tonterías.

- Y Pain - volvió a hablar Konan - No te olvides de Pain.

- Ese equipo es mejor ignorarlo.

- ¿Cómo lo vamos a ignorar? - gritó Lee.

- Vamos a lo práctico, solo necesitamos tres banderas, nos centraremos en eso. Lo mejor será dirigirnos al barracón y si nos encontramos a alguien por el camino atacarles.

- ¡Si! - gritó ahora entusiasmado Naruto - Tenemos que ir sin piedad, todos son enemigos y solo puede quedar uno ¡vaya que si!

- Naruto - habló Neji - Tranquilizate. Es solo un juego.

- Vale Gaara - hablaba Deidara - A pesar de la antipatía que nos tenemos más nos vale trabajar en equipo.

- Conformate con que no me interponga en tu camino - respondió éste.

- Gaara-kun - habló tímidamente Hinata - Tenemos que colaborar.

- Colaboraremos y punto, no esperes que confraternice con él.

- Esto nos convierte en el peor equipo - comentó Kidomaro - A ver, Deidara ¿cual es el plan?

- Lo primero librarnos del equipo eso, el de Kankuro, y del de las chicas, no parecen muy temibles pero pueden resultar muy molestas...

- Justo el de tus dos hermanos, Gaara - rió Dosu - Que casualidad.

- Si crees que mis hermanos no van a ser peligrosos te vas a llevar un chasco.

- A mi solo me preocupan los Uchiha. Tobi parece tonto pero sabe bien lo que hace y por poco que Sasuke se le parezca nos lo va a poner difícil. Tampoco me olvido de Pain y por supuesto de Sasori.

- Eso, tu solo ten en cuenta a tus amigos - gruñó Kidomaro.

- Tu déjame a mi, me han nombrado teniente a mi, por algo será.

Sasori miraba a sus compañeros sin decir nada.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué no hablas? - gritó Sakura algo nerviosa.

- Estoy pensando. Tu deberías llevar la bandera, eres la mejor opción pero no me fío de ti pelirrosa, no me fío ni un pelo.

- Que crees? ¿Que voy a ir corriendo a dársela a Sasuke?

- Si.... le darías cualquier cosas que te pidiera.

- ¡Serás estúpido!

- Sakura cálmate - dijo Sai - No vas a conseguir nada poniéndote nerviosa.

- ¡Tu calla también! No soporto que me prejuzguéis tan rápidamente.

- Pelirrosa - habló Sasori - Eres como un libro abierto... es fácil saber que piensas.

- ¿A si? ¿Eso es lo que crees de mi?

- ¿Por que no os calláis de una vez?- la voz de Juugo sonó de forma grave e imponente.

Todos guardaron unos segundos de silencio.

- La llevarás tú - rompió el silencio Sasori mirando a Misaki - Creo que Sai puede protegerte bien. Nosotros esperaremos, seguramente el equipo de Deidara consiga dos banderas sin problemas, les vigilaremos y en el momento oportuno se las quitaremos.

- ¿Vamos a dejar que otros hagan el trabajo por nosotros? - protestó Sakura.

- Por supuesto ¿Para que pensar en emboscadas, trampas, luchas sin cuarte con un montón de gente cuando podemos hacerlo solo con un equipo?

Sakura no estaba muy conforme con ese plan. En el fondo, ella deseaba que Sasuke diese su merecido a Sasori.

- Es la ley del mínimo esfuerzo - dijo Sai - Conseguir el mejor resultado de la manera mas cómoda.

- ¿Lo entendéis, no? Debemos pasar inadvertidos, ser invisibles, hasta que llegue nuestro turno nos limitaremos a observar a los demás, así encontraremos sus puntos débiles.

Estuvieron un rato charlando hasta que Kakashi, Gai e Iruka que eran los que iban a dormir también en una tienda comunicaron que ya era hora de retirarse. Ellos dormirían allí por si había algún problema, los demás profesores se marcharon a unas habitaciones "normales".

Kakashi fue a la tienda ocupada por Ino y Zaku.

- Ino, cualquier cosa, lo que sea, grita.

- ¿Es que no te fías de mi, profesor? - apuntilló Zaku.

- No Zaku, no nos fiamos de ti, de hecho ahora mismo eres uno de los que menos nos fiamos.

También acudió a la tienda de Ukon y Kikyo.

- ¿Crees que soy tan tonto como para dejara gritar? - comentó burlón Ukon.

- Ukon, a ver si entiendes esto: si vas a hacerle algo más vale que la mates para que no hable y aún así la cagarás ¿entendido?

- Vale, vale... pues si que somos susceptibles...

Naruto seguía protestando.

- No es justo, tengo que dormir contigo... espero que no ronques y además no soy ni teniente, ni sargento, ni nada ¿por qué? ¿por qué el destino está contra mi?

- Vamos Naruto, cállate de una vez y ponte el pijama - le respondía Neji.

- Yo no duermo con pijama.

- ¡Pues métete en el saco y duerme!

- ¿Crees que Sakura estará bien?

- Seguro, estará mas a salvo que contigo.

- ¿Y Sasuke?

- ¡Y a mi que me importa! ¿Crees que Akane va a atacarle o algo así? En todo caso yo creo que ella sería la que estuviera en peligro. Espero que no le de por... morderla.

- ¿Por qué la iba a morder?

- No se ¿nunca has notado que Sasuke podría tener instintos algo salvajes? - Neji habló en un susurro aún mas bajo de lo habitual - Ya lo hizo una vez.

- ¿El que?

- No nada, a lo mejor tienes razón, si le hace algo a Akane lo mismo esta es la que le muerde.

Algunas chicas como Stella, Kikyo, Ino, echaron fuera de la tienda a sus parejas hasta que hubieron puesto sus pijamas y metido en sus sacos.

- No se te ocurra acercarte a mi - advertía Stella.

- No voy a acercarme a ti - decía Shikamaru - Además, aunque lo hiciera, estas embutida en tu saco ¿que iba a tocar?

- Y ni se te ocurra pensar cosas obscenas.

- ¡Bah, que pesada eres! - Shikamaru se metió en su saco con el chándal puesto y le dio la espalda.

Sasori, en su saco, observaba a Ten-Ten a la luz de la linterna, esta, sentada con las piernas cruzadas se había deshecho sus moñitos y cepillaba su cabello. Tenía el pelo no demasiado largo y ondulado debido sobretodo a que siempre llevaba sus moños y al deshacerlo le quedaba formando ondas.

- ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que pareces una muñeca?

Ten-Ten le miró asombrada y algo ruborizada, no había que olvidar que Sasori seria lo que fuese pero era muy guapo.

- ¿A que viene eso?

- No me había fijado nunca en ti pero eres bastante guapa.

- Pues... gracias.

- ¿Tienes novio?

- No... pero me gusta un chico.

- Si me dejases haría de ti la chica perfecta.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Creo que con mis consejos serías la chica perfecta, eres mucho mas guapa que Stella.

- ¿Y por qué harías algo así? - Ten-Ten recogía su pelo en un par de trenzas intentando no mirar a Sasori.

- Es un reto - Se incorporó y cogió a Ten-Ten de la barbilla girándole el rostro hacia él, estaba muy cerca de ella - Me gustaría...

La mano de Ten-Ten se estrelló de forma violenta contra la cara e Sasori.

- Buenas noches - dijo la chica de forma brusca metiéndose en su saco y tumbándose - Procura mantener las distancias, me pongo nerviosa enseguida.

- Buenas noches, gatita, creo que te voy a poner en mi lista.

Ten-Ten cerró los ojos y trató de actuar como si no hubiese escuchado nada, no sabia a lo que se refería Sasori pero no le gustaba.

Tobi miraba fijamente a Jirobo.

- ¿Tobi puede dormir tranquilo?

- ¿Crees que te voy a meter mano?

- ¿No quieres meter mano a Tobi?

- Lo que puedo hacer es meterte un guantazo ¿te vale?

- ¡Oh! Tobi entiende... pero lo que Tobi quiere saber es si Jirobo ronca, porque tienes pinta de roncar.

- Si no te callas nunca lo averiguarás.

Fatora le daba la espalda a Kankuro.

- Como ronques te hecho fuera de la tienda - decía la chica.

- ¿Por qué eres tan antipática? Eres una chica maja ¿Por qué tienes tan mal carácter?

Fatora se giró.

- ¿Te parezco maja?

- Me parece que a ti te estropean esas dos amigas tuyas. Tú no eres como ellas.

- ¿Que te hace pensar así?

- Vistes como ellas, hablas como ellas, actuás como ellas pero no eres como ellas. Todo el día, cada vez que las he visto estaban quejándose pero algo, sin embargo tu te has adaptado bastante bien. Creo que no eres tan pija-repelente como ellas, eres pija, pero no tan repelente.

- Vaya... pues.... tu tampoco eres como me imaginaba.

- ¿Y cómo me imaginabas?

- Pensé que eras un sucio mono pervertido y salido... y pervertido eres pero aún así has estado pendiente de tus compañeras y hasta de mi y de que Sakon no nos hiciera nada.

- Pero sigo siendo un pervertido - sonrió abiertamente - Lo que pasa es que somos un equipo y tenemos que ayudarnos entre nosotros, sobretodo mañana, algo me dice que algunos piensan que somos débiles.. bueno, vamos a descansar, lo necesitamos.

- Que sepas que cuando esto termine dejaré de pensar que eres agradable y volveré a tratarte como a un sucio mono pervertido.

- Vale, y yo a ti como a una pija-repelente.

Ryuko se ponía la sudadera encima de su pijama.

- ¿Tienes frío Ryu-chan? - preguntaba Lee.

- Mucho.

- Los sacos son de cremallera, se pueden unir, si quieres los juntamos.

- ¿Pero que dices?  
- Así te llegaría mi calor, lo digo por eso, no vayas a pensar que yo... yo nunca... pero nunca...

-Ya, ya lo se, estás muy enamorado de tu Sakura.

- ¡Y soy fiel hasta la muerte!

- Creo que eres el chico mas apasionado que he conocido nunca... ay, ya tengo menos frío.

- Yo pongo todo mi corazón en lo que hago.

- ¿Y no te pone celoso que Sakura esté como medio enamorada de Sasuke?

- No. Bueno, a veces si. Pero se que algún día se dará cuenta de quien la quiere de verdad y me dará una oportunidad.

- Eso es muy bonito, Lee.

- Yo nunca pierdo la esperanza, porque se que si me esfuerzo puedo conseguirlo.

Ryuko era una chica muy friolera. No soportaba el frío, se le metía dentro, lo sentía en su interior. Por poco que hiciese ella siempre se quejaba, enseguida empezaba a tiritar, además, cuando el frío se había metido dentro de ella por mucha ropa que se pusiese no conseguía entrar en calor.

Totalmente opuesta a ella era Akane. Cuando Akane decía que hacía frío es que hacía pero que mucho frío. Era algo en lo que nunca estarían de acuerdo, en invierno Ryuko vivía encogida, a penas si se movía, siempre iba buscando una fuente de calor y en verano Akane se agobiaba.

Sasuke la miaba recogerle el pelo en un par de coletas.

- ¿No tienes frío? - Akane se había puesto un pijama demasiado veraniego a juicio de Sasuke. Consistía en una camiseta de tirantes blanca con un gracioso dibujo de "Hello Kitty" y un pantaloncito corto con el mismo dibujillo.

- No ¿Debería tenerlo?

- Por la noche refresca.

- Ya lo se, no es la primera acampada que hago. Los sacos son aislantes, en cuanto entre en calor seguro que sudo y odio sudar - Sasuke rozó el brazo de Akane y ella le miró perpleja.

- Quería comprobar si era cierto. Comprobaba que tu carne no era de gallina, a veces las chicas os hacéis las fuertes para impresionarnos.

- ¿Y qué? ¿cómo es mi piel?

- Es.. suave y cálida.

- Yo siempre estoy... quiero decir que... a ver como lo digo que no suene mal... soy bastante calurosa ¿ves? - cogió la mano de Sasuke entre las suyas - Yo siempre tengo las manos calentitas. Bueno, vamos a dormir, apaga la linterna, por favor.

Sasuke así lo hizo y se acomodó en su saco.

- Jo - dijo Akane - Me imagino lo que me deben envidiar algunas en estos momentos.

- Seguro que a mi también me envidia alguno ¿De veras no tienes frío?

- Sasuke, tu estás en tu saco, yo en el mio, no se me ve nada ¿por qué iba a querer presumir delante de ti?

-No lo digo por eso.

- Y no tengas miedo, me duele todo el cuerpo, aunque quisiese no podría meterte mano.

Sasuke se incorporó apoyándose sobre uno de sus codos y acarició la mejilla de su compañera. Aquella situación era bastante incómoda para Akane, le molestaba aquel contacto físico, le era algo muy molesto.

- ¿Podemos salir otro día? - casi susurró Sasuke

- ¿Otro día?

- Si, me gustó salir contigo y tengo que compensarte por estropearlo todo.

- No hay nada que compensar, todo está bien.

- ¿Pero puedo volver a llamarte?

Akane abrió la boca, ese era su problema, sería muy decidida a veces pero otras no sabía como negarse sin ofender.

- Pues ¿Y Sakura?

- No pienses en Sakura, siempre estás pensando en ella, no es mi novia ¿lo sabías?

- Ya, pero...

- Quiero volver a salir contigo, me gustó mucho ¿Puedo llamarte un día de estos?

- Bueno si, llamarme puedes, ya veremos que pasa.

- Entonces ¿Puedo?

- Si hombre, si, lo puedes intentar.

- Tú me lo has dicho, has dicho que puedo.

- Que si, que si - Akane continuaba molesta, cada vez más molesta.

Sin que Akane se lo esperase, mientras desviaba la mirada y comenzaba a girarse para darle la espala, sin apenas tener tiempo para reaccionar, vio la cara de Sasuke acercándose a la suya, por un instante pensó que la iba a besar y lo hizo pero para alivio suyo yo en los labios, tampoco en la mejilla, lo hizo brevemente en la comisura de su boca.

- Buenas noches Cenicienta.

- Sasuke, me gustaría que no volvieras a tomarte esas libertades conmigo.

- ¿Te has enfadado conmigo? - casi parecía burlarse el chico.

- Tu y yo no somos novios, no estamos saliendo como pareja y no nos conocemos tanto como para que tengamos tanta confianza.

- Tampoco es para que te pongas así. Tengo 16 años es normal que mi cuerpo piense por si mismo cuando estoy cerca de alguien que me interesa.

Akane iba a contestarle pero se quedó a medio camino con la boca abierta.

- ¿Yo te intereso? - dijo de pronto.

- Creo que te lo he dejado muy claro.

Akane arqueó las cejas.

- ¿Y Sakura?

- ¿Ya estamos con Sakura otra vez? ¿Qué obsesión tienes tú con Sakura?

- No quiero ser el segundo plato de nadie.

- ¿Por qué piensas que eres un segundo plato para mi?

- ¿Y que quieres que piense? ¡Eres el Uchiha! Tienes hasta un club de fans en el instituto ¿de verdad vas a estar interesado en mi? Sakura es guapa y popular y es tu amiga ¿Y desde cuando me conoces a mí? Hace a penas un mes ni me hablabas y hace dos ni sabías que existía.

- Hace dos meses no sabía ni que existías y ahora me muero por besarte ¿Qué es lo que me has dado?. Se que crees que soy un crío malcriado y caprichoso que ahora se ha encaprichado contigo.

- Lo que no entiendo es porqué yo.

- Pues no lo se y eso es lo que me gustaría saber ¿Qué tienes tu de especial?

- No se... ¿pecas?

Aquella respuesta tan absurda dicha a una pregunta retórica de una forma tan seria, consiguió que Sasuke esbozase una sonrisa. Sería eso, serían las pecas.

- No se si te lo he dicho antes Sasuke, pero es que a mi no me gustan los besos.

- ¿Algún tipo de trauma?

- Más bien que soy muy escrupulosa, me da como repugnancia el intercambio de fluidos vitales.

Sasuke se recostó en su saco. Realmente esa chica era muy peculiar.

- Anda, duerme Cenicienta.

- Si, será mejor... buenas noches, príncipe.

Karin miraba como Chouji terminaba con su "aperitivo antes de dormir".

- ¿Eso te hará bien? - le dijo al fin.

- Realmente lo necesito, si no mis niveles de azúcar bajarán durante la noche y no es muy divertido.

- ¿O sea que lo tuyo es de verdad una necesidad?

- Si y me gustaría que alguien se la tomara en serio.

- La gente se mete mucho contigo ¿no? Te entiendo, se suele criticar sin conocer a la otra persona.

- La sociedad suele ser así de cruel.

- Creo que eres un buen chico, no me caes mal, no sueles meterte con nadie.

- Intento ser una buena persona.

- Pues no deberías. El mundo no está hecho para las buenas personas.

- Todo el mundo me dice lo mismo pero yo soy como soy.

- ¿Estás muy acomplejado?

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por mi físico?

- Si, por ejemplo.

- Lo que no tengo es mucha seguridad en mis propias capacidades.

- Eso te hace inseguro y pareces débil, por eso se meten contigo.

- Pues no te digo que no ¿Sabes que tú eres muy distinta a como te imaginaba?

- ¿Y cómo me imaginabas? No, deja, ya lo sé, como una chica hueca y vacía que solo sabe pensar en Sasuke.

- ¿Te gusta mucho?

- Mucho... no se porqué pero me atrae de una forma que no puedo controlar... tampoco se porqué te cuento estas cosas.

- ¿Y se lo has dicho a él?

- El lo sabe de sobra.

- Pero ¿se lo has dicho? - Karin le miró aturdida, era consciente de que Sasuke sabía lo que sentía, se lo había insinuado muchas veces, era algo que todos sabían pero en realidad nunca se le había dicho abiertamente - Quizás deberías decírselo, no se si sabes que Sasuke está interesado por una chica.

- Por tu amiga, la del pelo naranja, lo se de sobra, él lo ha dicho.

- Y que no sabe lo que siente realmente por Sakura.

- Si, también lo sé.

- Así que ha comenzado una especie de "juego" para averiguar que es lo que siente por cada una de ellas... creo que deberías hacerle saber que hay otra persona en ese juego.

Karin le miraba llena de incredulidad, ese chico, al que a penas conocía, acababa de darle uno de los mejores consejos que había oído ¿Cómo iba a saber Sasuke que ella también estaba dispuesta a luchar por él si no se lo decía claramente?

Sai doblaba de forma meticulosa su ropa y ordenaba todas sus pertenencias. Misaki le observaba algo divertido.

- ¿Siempre haces todo con tanto cuidado, Sai?

- Si las cosas están ordenadas cuando las busques las encontrarás con facilidad.

- Si que eres meticuloso, seguro que tus armarios están perfectamente ordenados.

- ¿Los tuyos no?

- Los míos son un caos, a veces cuando saco una prenda, las demás caen al suelo, supongo que los tengo como casi la mayoría de los adolescentes.

- ¿Y no te gustaría tenerlo todo en orden y que no te pasase eso?

- Bueno también es divertido el desorden.

- ¿También eres desordenado en tu vida? - preguntó Sai lleno de curiosidad.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quieres saber si esta noche te voy a meter mano?

- No - respondió con toda naturalidad - Ni siquiera me lo había planteado.

- Ya... como que no sé lo que estás pensando.

- ¿Lo sabes? Creo que es imposible que lo sepas.

- Estas pensando que te ha tenido que tocar con el maricón del grupo y que tus amigos se ríen de ti.

- Eso me resulta curioso ¿Por qué crees que pienso algo así?

- Porque todos lo hacen, es lo que se dice de mi ¿no? que soy un asqueroso marica que se lo hace con cualquiera.

- Nunca he pensado en ti de esa forma ¿eso es lo que debo hacer?

Misaki se rió.

- Tranquilizate y no estés tan tenso, no voy metiendo mano a nadie, no es mi estilo.

Sai estaba muy confundido.

- No lo comprendo ¿por qué debería pensar que vas a meterme mano? ¿por tu orientación sexual?

Misaki no contestó, se limitó a sonreír amargamente y mirar hacia otro lado.

- Me da igual que te gusten las mujeres o los hombres, eso no va a cambiar la opinión que tengo de ti ¿o debería hacerlo? Me gustaría saber si debo pensar de ti de distinta forma y como debería tratarte.

- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

- No, hablo en serio ¿es que no se nota?

- Eres un chico muy raro.

- Bueno, también dicen de ti que eres raro - Sai sonrió con su enigmática sonrisa.

- ¿Quieres saber una cosa de mi?

- Claro, si tu quieres contármela.

Misaki dobló sus rodillas y las rodeó con sus brazos, apoyando la frente en ellas.

- Yo odiaba a aquel profesor, odiaba como me manipulaba y lo que me hacía... todo el mundo me ha juzgado como un pervertido pero nadie se ha preocupado por saber que era lo que yo sentía... odio al mundo y su hipocresía.

- Yo también se lo que es que te miren como a un bicho raro y que te juzguen sin ni siquiera conocerte - Sai volvió a sonreír.

Misaki giró la cabeza y le miró, era extraño pero allí, junto a ese chico de sonrisa intrigante se sentía tranquilo y relajado, quizás se dijese de Sai que parecía no tener sentimientos pero él podía sentir la calidez que emanaba.

* * *

_Por supuesto no penséis que la noche acaba aquí, no, es larga, no olvidéis que, por ejemplo, falta una pareja importante: Gaara y Hinata._

_Espero que más o menos lo vayáis comprendiendo. Muchas gracias por leer._

_P.D.: gracias lala-chan, como siempre por tus indicaciones._

_Nos vemos pronto._


	41. Conversaciones nocturnas 2p

_Vamos con la segunda parte de la noche. Ya se que hay muchos que he ignorado pero es que claro, con todos los que son, esto iba a alargarse muchísimo, así que me he limitado, sobretodo me interesaba poner lo que sucede entre Gaara y Hinata y la conversación que mantienen Shikamaru y Sasuke. Las demás escenas son detallitos que si bien parece que no tienen importancia a lo largo de la jornada se van a mencionar. A ver si he conseguido que no sea ni muy lioso, ni muy aburrido._

* * *

**Conversaciones nocturnas (2ª parte)**

Hinata sentía mucha vergüenza pero estaba decidida a decir lo que quería decir.

- Gaara-kun estás temblando ¿tienes frío?

En realidad Gaara estaba siendo victima de un ataque de pánico. El nunca había sido un chico muy sociable, se había criado prácticamente aislado del resto de los niños. Cuando él nació murió su madre y de alguna forma parecía que lo culpaban a él. Su padre cayó en una gran depresión y se convirtió en un paranoico, estaba convencido de que Gaara era una maldición para acaban con él, así, recluyó al niño y no le dejaba abandonar la casa familiar. Solo cuando su padre murió pudo Gaara empezar a vivir. Al principio no sabía relacionarse con nadie, fue Naruto su primer y gran amigo que le enseñó a ser mas humano. Y ahora él estaba allí, en una tienda de campaña muy pequeña, junto a Hinata, la chica que más le gustaba, una chica que pare él era como un ángel... un ángel enamorado de Naruto... la situación no era muy cómoda para Gaara.

- Un poco. No... no me encuentro bien, no sé que me pasa.

Hinata puso mano sobre la frente de Gaara.

- Creo que tienes fiebre.

- No... no es eso. Déjalo, ya se me pasa.

- Si estas enfermo deberíamos decírselo a los senseis.

- No, de verdad, será el agotamiento.

Hinata le miraba sin parecer muy convencida.

- Si... si quieres... esto.... Gaara... los sacos son de cremallera... si quieres... po... podemos juntarlos - Gaara la miró casi con terror - Así yo... podría... darte calor.

Tanto la cara de Gaara como la de Hinata no podían mostrar mas vergüenza ni estar más teñidas de rojo.

- No creo que eso fuera apropiado - dijo Gaara con una voz casi ahogada.

- Pero yo... tú siempre eres muy amable conmigo y... por mi culpa te van a sancionar, fue porque me defendiste y ahora tu expediente... yo... quiero hacer algo por ti.

- N... no lo hice por... - Realmente aquella situación era de lo más incómodo para los dos, a ver como le explicaba Gaara que si juntaban los sacos su malestar iba a ir seguramente en aumento, pero tampoco quería ofenderla, se la veía apurada pero a la vez extrañamente decidida - Si eso te hace sentir mejor haz lo que quieras pero... no lo considero muy apropiado, tu eres una chica y yo...

En realidad Hinata estaba muerta de vergüenza pero creía firmemente que debía hacerlo, así que rápidamente comenzó a abrir los sacos para proceder a juntar las cremalleras, total, ambos llevaban sus chándals puestos ¿que podía haber de malo? Gaara la vio juntar los sacos sin atreverse a decir nada. Cuando terminó ambos se metieron en aquel doble saco que se había formado, sin a penas mirarse.

- Buenas noches, Gaara-kun.

- Buenas noches, Hinata-hime.

Gaara tenia tanto apuro que desde luego frío no era lo que sentía. Hinata sonrió a escondidas, no sabía porqué pero estar así, cerca de Gaara le producía una agradable sensación, timidamente se acercó un poco al chico que, disimuladamente hizo lo contrario... definitivamente eso no había sido muy buena idea y algo le decía que dormir no iba a dormir mucho.

Tampoco podía dormir Sasuke, Akane se movía continuamente sacando brazos y piernas de su saco de dormir ¿sería posible que realmente tuviese calor? Se puso su sudadera del chándal y salió de la tienda, quizás el aire fresco de la noche le ayudaría a despejarse. Se sentó a la entrada de la tienda, todo era calma y sosiego, la noche estaba despejada y en el cielo se podían ver cientos de estrellas. Respiró hondo, miró a su alrededor, entonces fue cuando vio a Shikamaru sentado delante e su tienda, mirando al cielo mientras daba las últimas caladas a un cigarrillo.

Como si hubiese notado los ojos Sasuke, Shikamaru giró la cabeza y le miró haciendo un leve movimiento de saludo con la mano. Sasuke se preguntaba por qué alguien tan vago como él no estaba durmiendo. Lentamente Shikamaru apagó su cigarrillo en una piedra y se incorporó; metió sus manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a andar hacia Sasuke; dio unos pasos y se detuvo, parecía dudar, dio un paso más, Sasuke pensó que la alarma de la pulsera comenzaría a pitar de un momento a otro... otro paso... otro... Shikamaru siguió su camino hasta Sasuke con una sonrisa en los labios... no, la alarma no sonaba.

- ¿Por que no pita tu pulsera? - dijo Sasuke cuando llegó hasta su lado.

- No funciona - respondió de forma monótona sentándose a su lado.

- ¿Cómo que no funciona?

- Nadie se dio cuenta, Stella gruñía demasiado, mi pulsera no se activó. Yo si me di cuenta y mira, acabo de confirmarlo.

Sasuke reconocía estar asombrado.

- ¿Que haces aquí fuera? ¿Fumar?

- La señorita pija respira demasiado fuerte.

- ¿Stella ronca?

- Ya ves, cosas de la vida - Shikamaru se recostó poniendo sus manos cruzadas tras su nuca - ¿Y tú? ¿Akane ronca?

- No. Es que yo no podía dormir.

- ¿Te pone nervioso?

- Pues es una situación incómoda ¿para ti no?

- ¡Oh, si! Dormir con Akane podría convertirse en algo muy problemático.

Guardaron silencio.

- El cielo está precioso - comentó de pronto Shikamaru.

- Se dice que a ti lo que te gustan son las nubes.

- Eso es lo malo de los rumores, se habla mucho y sin fundamento, me gustan las nubes pero también me gustan las estrellas... hablando de estrellas, el día del Tanabata voy a invitar a Akane a ver las estrellas así que no lo hagas tú.

Sasuke no contestó, Shikamaru pensó que a lo mejor tenía que haber hecho todo lo contrario, a ver como esa cabezota lo solucionaba... que tontería, escogería al Uchiha.

- ¿Vas a pedirle salir? - dijo al fin Sasuke.

- Solo esa noche. Ella no saldría nunca conmigo... todavía... pero eso no me lo va a negar, es una cita que tenemos pendiente.

Shikamaru miró a Sasuke que a su vez le miraba con un gesto frío y auto suficiente.

- ¿Sabes Sasuke? A veces eres muy arrogante.

- ¿Te gusta Akane?

- ¿Y qué si me gustase? ¿Que harías? No creas que porque ahora te caiga bien va a ser propiedad exclusiva tuya.

- El otro día, en clase, te pusiste muy violento con ella.

- Tampoco creo que fuera para tanto pero bueno digamos que saca mi parte mas visceral, somos como el aceite y el agua... ¿y a ti te gusta?

- Para mi es desconcertante, nunca se si habla en serio o se ríe de mi, además... no se lo que me pasa pero reacciono de manera extraña, es como si algo se apoderase de mi.

- Ah, si, eso se llaman hormonas.

- No, no es eso, es una especie de... ¿para que te estoy contando esto?

- Ah pues no se, francamente a mi no me importa.

- ¿Sabes, Nara? Me caes bastante mal.

- Tú a mi también.

- No te molestes pero... no es por ti... no se, es que hay algo en tu actitud con Akane que no me gusta.

- Vaya, que considerado con alguien a quien a penas conoces... bueno, yo a ti te considero un ladrón.

- ¿Un ladrón?

- Si, se que quieres quitarme algo.

Sasuke y Shikamaru se miraron a los ojos casi como retándose. Sasuke fue el primero en, con un gesto frío, desviar la mirada.

- ¿La has tocado alguna vez, Nara?

- ¿Me estás preguntando si he tocado a Akane? Porque parece eso.

- No me refiero a nada raro, quiero saber si te has dado cuenta de que es muy... que su temperatura es...

- ¡Ah! Entiendo. Es que ella es muy calurosa, siempre tiene calor, eso la hace sudar y odia sudar, la pone de mal humor y termina discutiendo conmigo con lo que se acalora todavía más y suda más, es un circulo sin fin.

- La conoces muy bien... ¿estabas enamorado de ella?

- ¿A que viene esa tontería?

- No soy tonto, se que fuiste tu quien la hizo tan recelosa.

Shikamaru se incorporó pesadamente poniéndose de pié y se sacudió el pantalón.

- Intenta dormir si puedes - le dijo - Dentro de unas horas pienso hacerla mi prisionera.

- Será si te dejo.

- Ya lo veremos, hasta luego.

- ¿Es un reto?

Shikamaru se estiró, se giró e hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano mientras se marchaba.

Sasuke regresó a la tienda. Akane había desabrochado su saco y dormía sacando una pierna por la apertura que había quedado.

- Pillarás frío - susurró Sasuke mientras la arropaba y cerraba el saco. Akane se rebulló y sacó los brazos apartando el saco de ella y dejando el torso fuera. Sasuke se quedó observando lo poco que podía en aquella penumbra "Nunca había pensado que esa gata cabezona podría hacérmelo pasar tan mal" pensó mirando el dibujo en el pijama de Akane - Me estoy volviendo un degenerado por tu culpa, Cenicienta.

Shikamaru entró en su tienda y se sentó al lado de Stella que dormía profundamente. Se quitó la chapa enganchada en su sudadera, cogió la muñeca de Stella que llevaba la pulsera y con el alfiler de la chapa giró un pequeño botón escondido en ella; después hizo lo mismo con la suya propia, un par de luces parpadearon, de nuevo estaban activadas. No era cierto que sus pulseras no se habían activado, él había observado a Kakashi cuando las activaban y a Ebisu cuando desactivó en el cambio de parejas, claro que eso no se lo iba a decir a Sasuke.

Mientras volvía a dejar la mono de Stella dentro de su saco ésta de improviso se sentó bruscamente mientras mascullaba algo.

- ¡Dios que susto! - habló Shikamaru en voz baja - ¿Stella? ¿Te pasa algo?

Stella parecía dormida, con un movimiento rápido se giró agarrando la sudadera de Shikamaru y lanzándose contra él, su frente chocó contra la barbilla del chico que dejó escapar un gruñido. Stella se despertó, encontrándose agarrada a aquel chico vulgar y con las caras casi pegadas, le empujó violentamente haciéndole chocar contra la tela de la tienda.

- ¿Que haces guarro? - gritó.

- Chisst, no chilles - Shikamaru la tapó la boca mientras ella forcejeaba, con la mano libre intentaba sujetarla - Vale, no grites... no grites ¿de acuerdo?

Soltó la boca de Stella y rápidamente sujetó las dos muñecas de la chica lanzándola contra en suelo.

- Te has levantando dormida ¿eres sonámbula?

- No busques excusas guarro salido ¿que pensabas hacerme?

- ¿Yo? ¡Casi me matas del susto!

- ¿Me has besado?

- ¿Qué dices? Nos hemos chocado, aún me duele la barbilla, tu frente es muy dura.

- Me has besado ¿Cómo te has atrevido? Eres un verdadero guarro degenerado, menos mal que me he despertado, a saber que pensabas hacerme.

- Yo no te he besado.

- Si lo has hecho, pero esto no quedará así, lo va a saber todo el mundo.

- ¡Que problemática eres! Yo no te he besado.

- Te juro que te pienso denunciar por acoso e intento de violación.

- Tu lo que estás es loca ¿por qué iba a querer besarte?

- Porque eres un violador y todos lo van a saber.

Shikamaru arqueó las cejas.

- ¿Insistes en que te he besado?

- Claro y a saber que más pretendías, por tu culpa ahora me siento sucia.

- ¡Dios! Eres mas problemática de lo que pensaba ¿eso es lo que le vas a decir a todo el mundo?

- Por supuesto, todos van a saber que clase de persona eres.

- Pues vale.

Shikamaru se inclinó sobre ella. Stella no supo reaccionar, cuando se dio cuenta aquel chico vulgar tapaba su boca con sus labios presionando los suyos de una forma intensa que parecía atontar a la chica. Stella se quedó petrificada, con la boca abierta mientras le veía separarse de ella con una sonrisa entre burlona y seductora que tras unos instantes cambió por su habitual gesto aburrido.

- Bien, eso ha sido un beso, ahora ya puedes contarlo sin mentir.

Shikamaru la soltó y se metió en su saco como si nada. Perpleja, Stella se acurrucó en el suyo.

Pero el que de verdad lo estaba pasando mal era Gaara. Hinata se había acurrucado contra su pecho, él no se atrevía a moverse, sentía la respiración de la chica en su cuello, era un aliento cálido que parecía propagar un asfixiante calor por todo su cuerpo. Era insoportable ¿que podía hacer? ¿por qué su corazón latía tan desaforadamente? Si seguía así estaba seguro de despertar a la chica con sus latidos. Hinata parecía una gatita mimosa restregándose contra él y parecía murmurar algo.

- Hinata... - susurró - Por favor, Hinata... - intentaba separarla de él pero lo hacía tan suavemente que a penas la movía - Hina...

- Naruto-kun - masculló la chica en sueños.

Gaara sintió que su corazón se paraba momentáneamente y un hondo dolor le atenazó ¿estaba soñando con Naruto? ¿se abrazaba a él porque soñaba con Naruto? ¿por qué el amor tenía que doler tanto? ¿le dolería a ella también cuando veía a Naruto suspirar por Sakura? Acarició sus mejillas, estaban húmedas ¿estaba llorando? Eso todavía pareció dolerle más... debería hacer algo para ayudarla, al menos debería intentar que ella se sintiese feliz.

Kiba se despertó sobresaltado, algo le había golpeado, le costó un poco comprender lo que pasaba: Tayuya estaba sentada encima de él.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó aún aturdido - ¿Me has pegado?

- Deja ya de moverte y hacer ruidos raros, capullo, me tienes hasta los huevos.

- ¿Pero por qué me pegas?

- Porque no has parado de moverte ¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti? ¿Te han hecho con el rabo de una lagartija o qué?

Kiba seguía aturdido por el golpe y el susto.

- Lo... lo siento, yo es que soy así.

- Si vuelves a despertarte - levantó a Kiba agarrándolo del cuello de la sudadera -... te mando a la calle ¿entiendes, capullo?

Tayuya le soltó y volvió a meterse en su saco sin parar de decir tacos e insultos.

- Que carácter - se dijo para si Kiba - Que miedo...

Y se hizo de día.

Kakashi, Gai e Iruka fueron dando golpes en las tiendas avisando que fueran despertándose.

Naruto dio un salto.

- ¡Bien! - dijo - ¿Estas listo, Neji?

Neji abrió un ojos y me miró seriamente.

- Eres igual que Lee ¿Es que no descansáis nunca?

- ¿Descansar? ¿Con todo lo que tenemos que hacer? Vístete, quiero preguntarle a algún sensei si puedo ir a ver a Sakura y a Sasuke.

- ¿Es que no puedes vivir sin ellos?

- Sakura estará bien, sabe defenderse muy bien sola y no hemos oído nada raro y Sasuke... pues no creo que Akane le atacase y si lo ha echo pues tampoco se le ha oído quejarse.

Naruto de repente, se acordó de la conversación que había tenido días atrás con Kiba.

- Neji ¿a ti te gusta Akane?

- Para nada - contestó con toda naturalidad.

- ¿Estas seguro?

- ¿Crees que no se lo que digo? Akane es una buena compañera para trabajar, como pareja emocional no me atrae lo más mínimo.

- ¿Cómo?

- Que no, que no me gusta.

- Pues Kiba me dijo que le gustaba a un chico y no se quien es.

- ¿Y para qué quieres saberlo?

- Porque si... yo no soy, tú tampoco, dice que no es Shino, Kiba tampoco, a Lee le gusta Sakura, Shikamaru y ella siempre están discutiendo, Gaara tampoco parece interesado en ella... a Kankuro le gustan todas ¿será Kankuro?

- A lo mejor no es de nuestra clase.

Naruto torció la boca, si no era de su clase el número de "aspirantes" aumentaba considerablemente.

- ¿Y por qué quieres saberlo?

- No, solo curiosidad.... bueno, venga, vístete, vamos.

Zaku despertaba a Ino moviéndola bruscamente.

-Vamos, despierta rubita.

- ¡Me cago en tus muertos! ¿A ti que te pasa?

- Que ya es de día, vamos, las tías soléis necesitar mucho para vestiros y yo necesito ir al baño.

- ¡Sal fuera de la tienda!

- Ya salgo, so sosa... tú no tardes que estoy a punto de reventar.

Al salir de la tienda Zaku se encontró con Sakon y Suigetsu.

- ¿Que? - habló burlón Sakon - ¿Noche movidita?

- Que va tío, esta es una pava, aparenta una cosa pero es una sosa.

- Y a vosotros se os va toda la fuerza por la boca – se burló también Suigetsu.

- ¿Que tienes que decir tú, traidor? - Sakon se acercó amenazante a él – Claro, desde que el señorito nos ha abandonado por ir tras Sasuke se cree muy importante ¿Sabes lo que puedes chuparme?

- Por mi dejaba que os mataseis – habló Kankuro antes de que Suigetsu pudiera replicar – Pero no ahora, ahora somos un equipo y tenemos que ganar ¿entendido? Así que, durante unas horas vamos a intentar entendernos.

Akane aún dormía. Sasuke la observó, si que era cierto que parecía sudar pero él tenía fresco, el sol aún no calentaba.

- Akane - susurró acercándose a ella - Akane, despierta.

No sabía exactamente porqué, quizás porque de pronto se acordó de aquel perfume que decían era afrodisíaco y quiso comprobar si aquel impulso que tuvo fue de verdad debido a ese perfume, el caso es que se acercó aún más a ella, llevando su nariz a su cuello.

Aspiró... ¿así era como olían las chicas? Era cierto que si ese era el olor de las chicas era muy distinto al de un chico, no era una olor desagradable, no era un olor a sudor, era un olor que no sabía discernir, mezcla del gel de ducha y algo como agridulce.

- Akane, despierta, vienen los senseis - habló al oído de la chica.

Akane levantó una mano como si quisiera espantar a algo que la molestaba, chocó con el cuello de Sasuke y allí se quedó.

- Akane - Sasuke quiso moverse, entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de la pulsera que llevaba Akane se había quedado enredada en su pelo y tiraba de él por su propio peso.

En la posición que estaba era muy difícil para Sasuke desenganchar la pulsera de su pelo. Maniobró sin mucha sutileza, esperando que la chica se despertara, hasta sentarse prácticamente a horcajadas encima de ella. Pero Akane era de sueño pesado... bastante pesado. Aquella situación, con la mano enganchada en su pelo era bastante absurda e incómoda y solo empeoraría si la chica se despertaba en ese momento y le veía en aquella postura.

O tal vez podía empeorar de otra manera...

La cremallera de la tienda bajó bruscamente.

- Naruto eso no se hace - oyó decir a Neji - ¿Y si la chica está vistiéndose?

La cabeza de Naruto se asomó sonriente.

- Vamos Sasuke que...

- Calla, baka, está dormida.

- ¡Ah, perdón!

Naruto se puso en pie y miró anonadado a Neji pera rápidamente volver a asomarse.

- ¿Que haces? - gritó.

- Intento... su mano se que quedado enganchada en mi pelo.

- ¿Que hacíais?

- Intentaba despertarla, anda, pasa y ayúdame.

- ¿Que pasa? -dijo Neji asomándose también - Uchiha, esto es algo raro.

Akane se rebulló y empezó a despertarse. Abrió los ojos fijando su vista en Sasuke.

- Buenos días - saludó Sasuke.

- ¿Por qué estás encima de mi?

- Ejem - carraspeó Neji.

- Hola Akane - dijo alegre Naruto - ¡Sorpresa!

- No hemos quedado enganchados.

Akane movió la mano a la vez que Sasuke hacía un gesto de desagrado.

- A ver ¿Por qué estoy enganchada a tu pelo? ¿Que haces encima de mi? ¿Y que hacen Neji y Naruto de espectadores?

- Yo solo quería despertarte. Venga, ayúdame tu.

Akane se incorporó tirando del pelo de Sasuke.

- ¡Ah! - se quejó el chico - Ten cuidado.

- ¿No tienes frío? - preguntó Naruto.

- No, no tiene frío - contestó Sasuke - Y deja de mirarla.

- Déjale que mire, solo es un pijama.

- Pero él tiene una mente muy sucia.

- ¿Y tu que? - protestó Naruto - No soy yo él que está encima de ella.

- Naruto, no hables de lo que no sabes.

- Anda, dejadme a mi - dijo Naruto muy dispuesto - A ver si yo puedo.

Pero no había forma de desenganchar ese pequeño lío que se había formado.

- Necesitamos unas tijeras - afirmó Akane - Esto se soluciona cortando.

- Naruto, creo que será mejor que avisemos a algún sensei - propuso Neji.

- ¡Kakashi-sensei! - gritó Naruto al salir de la tienda - ¡Ven que tenemos un problema!

- Grita un poco más - habló Neji - Creo que alguien no lo la oído.

- Akane yo no te he tocado ni nada, te lo prometo - decía Sasuke.

- Hombre si querías tocarme haberlo hecho cuando estaba despierta, que al menos me entere.

- Solo quería despertarte.

- ¿Que ocurre? - se asomó Kakashi.

- Ha sido un accidente - advirtió Sasuke.

Kakashi entró y cogió la mano de Akane constatando el nudo de pelo que se había formado.

- ¿Cómo habéis llegado a esto?

- No lo sé, ella levantó la mano y...

- Neji, decirle a Gai que pida un par de pulseras naranjas... ¿No tienes frío Akane?

- ¿Cómo voy a tener frío si me estoy muriendo de vergüenza?

Kakashi rompió la pulsera de Akane.

- ¿Te corto el pelo o quieres seguir intentándolo tu, Sasuke? Da igual, ven conmigo que voy a tener una charla contigo y tu quedate quietecita en la tienda.

- Yo no he hecho nada - repitió Sasuke,

- Es igual, tengo ganas de decirte unas cosas.

Akane se quedó sola en la tienda. Comenzaría a vestirse, iba a cerrar la cremallera cuando una cabeza en forma de piña se asomó.

- ¿Que ha pasado?

- ¿Te importa? Me voy a vestir.

- Ah pero a mi no me molesta.

- ¿Te has despertado gracioso, bambi?

- ¿Te ha metido mano el Uchiha? - Stella también se asomó - He oído decir que lo ha hecho.

- Stella quería enterarse del cotilleo, por eso hemos venido, como comprenderás a mi me da igual, calabazita.

- Tobi quiere saber... ¿que le ha pasado a mi primo?

- Vale estupendo - gruñó Akane - Venga que voy a cobrar entrada ¿Alguien más quiere asomarse?

- ¿No tienes frío? Tobi tendría frío.

- ¡Fuera! ¡Largaos todos que quiero vestirme!

Una vez cambiada salió y esperó a que regresaran Kakashi y Sasuke. Lo que más le molestaba era la que sentía la mirada burlona de Kabuto escudriñándola.

- Oye Nara ¿que crees que habrá pasado?

- Nada.

- ¿Nada? Tu eres muy tonto o muy inocente.

- Yo confío en Akane - respondió bostezando.

- Ya... claro.

- ¡Ahhhh! .... ¡Menudo rollo!

- ¿Que tal chicas? - preguntaba Iruka acercándose al grupo de Kurenai - ¿Cómo habéis pasado la noche?

- ¡Eh, sin ofender! - se quejó Kiba - ¡Que estoy yo aquí!

- No te olvides de nuestro machito - rió Kin.

- ¿Todo bien? - Iruka miró a Jisei, la estaba mirando a ella y claramente quería saber como estaba ella en concreto.

- Bien - respondió Jisei desviando la mirada algo apurada. No podía evitarlo, a pesar de que había quedado claro que entre ellos no había nada y que todo aquel incidente era solo un malentendido, Jisei no era capaz de mirar a Iruka a los ojos... ella le había dicho que le gustaba y eso no era un malentendido... por más que quería era muy difícil actuar como si no hubiese pasado nada entre ellos.

- Bien - repitió también Iruka - Nos vemos - Se marchó con una extraña sensación, quería actuar con Jisei como con cualquier otra alumna pero sin embargo no podía, cada vez que la miraba mas lejos quedaba de su mente la imagen de una alumna.

La atención de Jisei se desvió de pronto hacia Temari, tenía un gesto muy molesto en su rostro.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Temari?

Temari que estaba agachada se levantó respirando fuertemente.

- Si... estoy genial, la verdad es que estoy genial.

- Pues parece que te duele algo.

- Si bueno - Temari susurró - Creo que me va a venir la regla, llevo varios días de retraso y creo que por fin...

- ¿Has traído compresas o algo?

- Si.... ya te digo que tengo retraso, pero me duele bastante y lo que no tengo es ningún analgésico.

- Que mal, tendremos que decírselo a Kurenai.

- No, tranquila, no pasa nada, creo que lo puedo soportar.

De todas formas, después de todas las dudas y angustias que había pasado Temari, el dolor que le indicaba la proximidad de su menstruación ahora se le antojaba maravilloso.

Después de desayunar les volvieron a dar la misma ropa que el día anterior y prepararon sus mochilas con lo que consideraban necesario para el éxito de su misión. Una vez listos. Cada grupo fue llevado con un jeep a diferentes puntos de la zona. Allí se quedaron solos. La guerra había comenzado.

Shikamaru reunió a los miembros de su grupo a su alrededor y se quitó la chapa.

- Déjame tu mano Karin. Ayer comprobé una cosa - dijo pulsando con el alambre de su chapa el botón que los desactivaba. Trae Chouji. Ahora - pulsó el de Chouji y esperó a que parpadeasen - Estáis desactivados.

- ¿Así tan simple se desactivan las pulseras? - preguntó Karin.

- Tenía que ser sencillo, tan sencillo que nadie lo sospechase. Lo que pasa es que nadie se ha entretenido en observar a los senseis - decía mientras se ocupaba de las de Pain y Kabuto - Todos pensábamos que no se podía o que se necesitaba ese destornillador que tienen los profesores... ya está también la vuestra. Pero no es así, eso es por suponer las cosas obvias.

- ¿De veras estamos desactivados? - repitió Karin.

- Chouji aléjate unos pasos, si pita es que estoy equivocado.

Chouji se alejó confirmando que no pitaba, ni daba descarga mientras Shikamaru desactivaba la suya y la de Stella.

- Esto hacía anoche cuando me diste ese cabezazo, Stella.

- De veras que eres un genio - comentaba Stella que comenzaba a pensar que ese chico no era tan vulgar como parecía después de todo.

- No. Solo que no me fío de lo que veo, hay que analizarlo todo, se consigue información valiosa.

- Esto ya lo sabía ayer - habló Pain - Por eso preguntaste lo de las trampas.

- Y anoche salí a dar una vuelta para comprobarlo. Ahora tenemos más libertad de movimiento y podemos desconcertar a otros equipos. Bien... empieza el juego.

* * *

_Bueno pues ahora ya comienza "la jornada de guerra"._

_Espero que os haya gustado. Muchas gracias por los comentarios y claro, por leer. Nos vemos en el siguiente._


	42. Las primeras batallas

_Pues preparaos para un capitulo sin romance. Como habréis supuesto pues este capítulo va de "la batalla entre equipos" así que poco romance puede haber, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que, como no se me da muy bien escribir escenas de acción, he optado por resumir todos los acontecimientos ¿la razón? Si me entretengo en explicar acciones y estrategias ya si que esto se puede hacer larguísimo, asi que he ido a lo práctico: contar quienes se enfrentan y hacer un resumen rápido... o sea, no esperéis un gran capítulo._

_El orden en el que se enfrentan los equipos también fue elegido al azar._

_Y ahora si aún así habéis decidido leerlo... que la suerte os acompañe._

* * *

**Las primeras batallas**

Sumire, subida a un árbol, miraba a través de unos prismáticos.

- ¡Jefa, jefa! - Temari la miró apoyada en ese mismo árbol - Por ahí se ve al equipo verde.

- ¿Por donde?

-Por ahí - dijo señalando con el dedo.

- ¿Pero por ahí por donde es? Anda baja, Kiba, sube tu.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Que no lo hago yo bien?

- Es que Kiba es el macho alfa, deja que lo haga él. Anda y baja.

- Eso es fácil de decir... no de bajar.

- ¿Cómo que no puedes bajar?

- Como que no se.

- ¿Qué no sabes bajar, desgraciada? - gritó Tayuya-

- Pero subir bien que has sabido - añadió Kin.

- Si, subir, si se, bajar, no.

- ¿Y para que demonios subes si no sabes bajar? - volvió a gritar Tayuya.

- Pues me hacía ilusión.

- Pues tendrás que bajar, venga, todo lo que sube, baja - reía Jisei.

- Es que me da miedo.

- Tú inténtalo - dijo Kiba - Yo te sujeto.

La bajada del árbol de Sumire fue un proceso lento y complicado que tuvo como resultado su caída encima de Kiba.

- Gracias Kiba por amortiguar la caída ¿estás bien?

- Pues no se que decirte.

- Kiba, levántate y deja de hacer gansadas - ordenó Temari. Tenia un gesto serio pero no era de enfado, aunque lo parecía, era causado por las molestias que sentía.

- Ya voy.... que carácter... anda Sumire, levanta que la jefa me regaña.

- ¡Vamos! Sube al árbol e informa.

- La madre que os parió a todas - gruñía el chico mientras subía al árbol - Ahora si que entiendo a Shikamaru cuando se queja de que sois unas mandonas.

- Cállate y a lo tuyo.

- ¡Ni hablar me dejan ya! A ver... si, equipo verde a las 10.

- ¿Cómo que a las dos? ¿Qué tonterías dices ahora? - bramó Tayuya.

- Dirección Noroeste, allí.... a las 10... las 12... -señaló al frente - ... las 10 sería allí ¿vale?

- ¿Están muy lejos! - se interesó Kin.

- No, los alcanzaríamos enseguida. Espera... delante de ellos está el equipo magenta.... parece que se alejan.

- Mejor - respondió Temari - No quiero encontrarme por ahora con ese equipo.

- ¿Por qué? - inquirió Tayuya - ¿No quieres hacer daño al "ratoncito"?

- Es un equipo muy chungo - habló Kiba - Pero cuanto antes les venzamos sera mejor.

- Yo estoy deseando encontrármelos - dijo Kin - O a los Uchiha.... me gustaría tener a uno de prisionero particular.

- A saber lo que le harías - rió Tayuya.

- ¡Eh! - gritó Kiba - Estáis pensando cosas guarras, se os ve en la cara.

- Tampoco estaría mal tener de prisionero a Deidara ¿eh chicas? - también rió Jisei - O a Neji.

- O Sasori - añadió Kin.

- Bah... dejarlo ya - se quejó Kiba - Os estáis poniendo "mu" tontitas.

- Tu ten cuidado - advirtió Tayuya - Tu y tu culito no estáis a salvo.

- ¡Eh! - gritó de improviso el chico - Equipo naranja a las 2 ¿Que, jefa, vamos a por el Uchiha?

- No, mejor vamos a por el equipo verde, conozco a mi hermano.

Temari preparó una emboscada, como había dicho, conocía a Kankuro y creía adivinar sus reacciones. Al principio todo iba bien, les pillaron por sorpresa y los componentes del equipo verde se refugiaron donde pudieron. Temari estaba segura de poder hacerlos salir, sin embargo se olvidó de un pequeño detalle: en el equipo verde estaba Sakon y Sakon era impredecible... no podía imaginarse que de pronto arremetiese contra Kiba y Tayuya... a pesar de que su pulsera comenzó a pitar y de la descarga que se llevó disparó a bocajarro contra ellos, manchando a Kiba en un brazo y a Tayuya en las piernas.

Se produjo una especie de caos donde los cartuchos de tinta empezaron a volar sin mucho sentido. En medio de aquella confusión, Temari, cuya capacidad para concentrarse en lo que estaba pasando se veía mermada por las molestias que sentía, de pronto fue golpeada por algo en su espalda.

- ¿Pero que....? - se giró para sorprenderse al ver a Sakon sonriéndola jocosamente... espera.... no, no era Sakon... ¿Ukon?

- No debiste dejar tu trasero sin protección, guapa.

- ¡Temari, te han matado! - gritó alarmada Sumire sin creerse la mancha de color naranja que su compañera tenía en la espalda.

- Y tu eres la próxima... bonita.

Ukon disparó sin pensárselo contra Sumire.

Ukon era tan impredecible como su hermano y de la misma manera se lanzó en medio del campo de batalla disparando contra lo que que fuera y tampoco le importó ni la alarma, ni la descarga que sufrió.

- ¡Mierda! - gruñía Temari - ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo se me ha pasado?

- Tobi lo siente - dijo el chico acercándose a Temari y Sumire - ¿Te ha dolido, chica de ojos violetas?

- No - contestó Sumire - Solo ha molestado.

- ¡Tobi quitate de ahí! - se oyó gritar a Jirobo - Eres un blanco fácil.

- ¡Oh claro! Tobi quiere saber ¿quien tiene la bandera, señoritas?

- Averigualo tu solito - respondió de mala manera Temari - Yo estoy muerta.

- Vale, Tobi lo hará.... ¡Primo! - gritó - No quieren hablar, así que se acabaron las contemplaciones.

Aprovechando la confusión creada, Kankuro dio orden de alejarse de allí.

- ¿Vamos a huir, capullo? - gruñó Sakon.

- Retirada estratégica - contestó Suigetsu - Deja que ellos luchen, nosotros volveremos a por lo que quede.

Ukon había llegado, no sin recibir bastantes manchas en brazos y piernas hasta donde estaban Kin y Jisei y disparó repetidamente contra Kin.

- ¡Tú! - gritó a Jisei - ¡Ven aquí!

Sin dejarla reaccionar la cogió violentamente del brazo obligándola a levantarse.

- ¡Ya vale Ukon! - dijo Sasuke apareciendo, los disparos habían cesado - No hace falta ser tan carnicero.

- ¿Me puedo quedar con esta? - Ukon la acercó hacia si y le pasó la lengua por el cuello.

- ¡Quita imbécil! - Jisei se apartó todo lo que pudo con verdadero asco.

- Si no la sueltas ahora mismo seré yo quien me ocupe de ti - advirtió Sasuke - Esto es un juego, no la guerra de verdad.

- Te equivocas Uchiha - Ukon soltó a Jisei - Si es la guerra y tengo derecho a reclamar mis prisioneros.

- Tu fumas cosas muy malas - comentó Akane.

- ¡Tu cállate pelirroja que para ti también hay!

- Ukon - habló Sasuke con bastante tranquilidad - Acercate a cualquiera de las chicas y terminarás lamentándolo.

- Uy que miedo ¿Que me vas a hacer?

- ¡Vale ya! - gritó de improviso Temari - No estoy de humor para oír tantas tonterías.

- ¡Tobi lo encontró! - exclamó ondeando la bandera amarilla.

- Bueno y que hacemos con esta - habló Ukon - ¿Nos la cargamos?

- Kikyo atala - ordenó Sasuke - La llevaremos a un punto de control.

- Nos va a hacer perder el tiempo - advirtió Jirobo.

- Es mejor cargárnosla - repitió Ukon.

- La llevaremos a un punto de control - repitió Sasuke.

- ¿Y no me puedo quedar aquí con los muertos? - preguntó Jisei que no quitaba la vista de Temari y aquellos gestos de dolor que intentaba disimular.

- Te llevaremos a un punto de control. Kikyo rompe su pulsera.

Poco después habían recogido los pañuelos y se marchaban con Jisei.

- ¡Que paliza nos han dado! - se quejaba Kiba - Ni los hemos visto venir.

- Son los Uchiha, se supone que son buenos - comentó Kin.

- Menudo macho alfa... no nos sirvió de nada - refunfuñaba Tayuya - Si ya decía yo que eras un capullo.

- Temari ¿Que te pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien?

- ¿Vas a llorar, coletitas? - habló sarcástica Tayuya.

- No... no me encuentro muy bien - Temari, sentada en el suelo, se abrazaba las piernas.

- ¿Te han hecho daño? - Sumire se acercó hasta ella.

- Es que... Creo que tengo una hemorragia.

- ¿Te han hecho sangre? - se alarmó Sumire.

- No... no... ellos no... es que... me ha venido la regla y... lo noto... es... no me atrevo a moverme.

- ¿Pero mucho?

Temari asintió con la cabeza, quizás, teniendo en cuenta el enorme retraso que tenía eso fuera normal pero desde luego era muy molesto y lo peor eran los calambres que le daban. Sumire se agachó casi tirándose al suelo... se incorporó rápidamente con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¡Pero si estás empapada! - Temari la miró con algo de reproche - Lo siento.

- ¿Que pasa? - se quejó Tayuya - ¿Que le pasa a la señorita?

- ¿Que te pasa Temari? - se interesó Kiba.

- ¡Son cosas de chica! - se apresuró a contestar Sumire - ¿Esto es normal en ti, Temari? - Temari negó con la cabeza.

- Vamos que le ha venido la regla - explicó Kin - Tampoco es para tanto.

- Kiba - habló Sumire - Corre, ve al punto de control y di que vengan a recogernos.

- No Sumire - intervino Temani - Yo puedo ir sola.

- ¿Pero que le pasa? - casi gritó Kiba.

- Menuda tontería - se quejaba Tayuya al tiempo que se acercaba a Temari - Tienes mala cara de verdad.

- No, no me encuentro bien, me siento fatal.

- Bueno chica, tampoco somos tan insensibles, todas somos mujeres al fin y al cabo. ¡Tu, capullo! - le gritó a Kiba - Vamos a romper una de las dos pulseras - Lo hizo con la suya propia y se la lanzó al chico - ¿A que esperas? Ve y dile a los senseis que Temari no se encuentra bien ¡Vamos y mueve el culo de una vez!

El problema era que con tanto jaleo que se había formado, el equipo de Kankuro salió de la sartén para caer directamente al fuego. El equipo magenta, alertado por el escándalo, se detuvo en su camino para observar los acontecimientos y vieron la retaguardia del equipo verde. Rápidamente, Shikamaru decidió que tenían que aprovechar esa circunstancia e ideó una emboscada. Emboscada en la que el equipo de Kankuro, aún aturdido por el combate y nervioso por la huía cayó sin mayor problema.

- ¡Kankuro! - de pronto oyeron a Pain - Rinde a tu equipo. Estáis todos en el punto de mira.

- ¡Eso es un farol! - bramó Zaku.

Sin esperar a nada, Sakon comenzó a disparar en todas direcciones. Un solo disparo certero le dio a él en el pecho.

- ¡Mierda!

- Eres un infantil - comentaba sonriendo Kabuto mientras salí de su escondite apuntando a Suigetsu - No te muevas, soy más rápido que tu.

- ¿Estas seguro?

Otro disparo, Suigetsu estaba eliminado.

- Eres un cabrón ¿Por qué has disparado a traición?

- Por si acaso querías demostrarme lo rápido que eras.

- ¿Por qué no dais la cara los demás? - reprochó Kankuro.

Rápidamente Pain, apuntando a Kankuro, Chouji a Zaku y Karin a Fatora.

- ¿No os falta gente? - preguntó Ino.

- Estoy detrás - dijo Shikamaru acercándose a ella - Y tu me vas a dar la bandera ¿a que si?

- ¿Y Stella? - advirtió Fatora.

- ¡Stella! - habló alzando la voz Shikamaru - Tu amiga te hecha de menos. Cambia tu puesto por Karin.

Stella apareció a puntando a Fatora y Karin se alejó.

- ¿A donde va? - se extrañó Ino.

- A vigilar que no venga nadie - respondió Shikamaru - Venta Ino, dame la bandera.

- ¿Cómo sabes que la tiene ella? - agregó Fatora.

- ¿Quieres que te registe, Ino? - repitió ignorando la pregunta Shikamaru.

- Te conozco, Shikamaru Nara, no te atreverás.

- Espera, espera - interrumpió Kankuro - ¿Por qué Karin se va tan lejos de Chouji? ¿No es su pareja?

- ¿Vuestras pulseras no pitan? - gruñó Suigetsu - Malditos tramposos, os las habéis quitado, eso es trampa, os penalizarán.

- No, no nos las hemos quitado - Kabuto mostró su muñeca con la pulsera.

- No les des explicaciones - dijo Pain.

Aprovechando la distracción por el tema de las pulsera, Zaku quiso coger su metralleta, recibiendo un disparo a bocajarro por parte de Pain.

- A ver ¿Vais a colaborar o que? - se quejó Stella - Ya no vais a ganar, rendiros y dedicaros a descansar.

- Vamos a ver Kankuro - habló con tranquilidad Shikamaru - Tu eres un gran jefe de equipo, no lo dudo pero en estos momentos quedáis tú y las dos chicas. Pain y Kabuto te están apuntando, Stella y Chouji no pierden de vista a Fatora y yo - agarró a Ino por un brazo llevándolo a la espalda de la chica - Tengo a esta. Creo que lo más inteligente sería que te rindieras y tu, yo lo se, eres inteligente.

- ¡Mierda Shikamaru! ¡No me has dejado ni intentarlo!

- Bueno, esto es muy aburrido, estabais demasiado pendientes en huir y habéis bajado la guardia... Haremos una cosa: te doy diez segundos para que huyas, así, a lo mejor en solitario puedes lucirte.

- No puedo huir sin Fatora y lo sabes.

- Stella rompe la pulsera de Fatora y dásela a él.

- ¿Me vas a dejar huir? No lo creo.

- Te perseguiré yo - dijo Pain - Me encanta jugar al gato y al ratón.

- Shikamaru eres un maldito hijo de...

- Ya esta rota - habló Stella - Tómala.

- 10 segundos Kankuro - siguió hablando Shikamaru - Empiezan en cuento te des la vuelta.

- ¿Y las chicas?

- Quizás si salvas tu vida puedas intentar rescatarlas... Decide si quieres esa oportunidad - Kankuro fue más rápido que él hablando y en segundos había desaparecido - Y ahora señorita Yamanaka ¿me vas a dar la bandera?

- Búscala, listo, a ver si la encuentras.

- ¡Que pesadas sois las mujeres! Quítate la camiseta, vamos, o te la quita Stella.

- Eres un asqueroso pervertido.

- Si quieres te la quito yo.

- ¡Está bien! ¿Cómo lo has sabido? - Ino metió sus manos por debajo de la camiseta y al instante sacó la bandera, Shikamaru sonrió.

- Yo si que te conozco a ti, Ino Yamanaka, todo te lo guardas cerca de donde crees que no se atreverán a tocarte..

- O sea que la rubita se guarda las cosas en las tetas - habló riendo Zaku - Pues ahí no están muy a salvo.

- ¿Quieres callarte bocazas? - gruñó Suigetsu - Bocazas que eres un bocazas.

- ¿Tu me vas a decir lo que soy?

- No hacía falta que fueras tan explícito - decía Ino -¿Y ahora qué? ¿Voy a ser tu prisionera? ¿Que me vas a hacer?

- Si quieres que te hagan algo, puedo hacerlo yo - rió Kabuto.

- ¡Cerdos!

- A saber que estás pensando que queremos hacerte - comentó Chouji.

No tardó en aparecer Pain con el pañuelo de Kankuro.

- Al menos murió luchando - dijo - Era bueno, muy bueno pero... yo fui mejor.

Recogieron los pañuelos y se encaminaron con Ino y Fatora al punto de control más cercano. Los encargados de ese equipo eran Kakashi e Iruka, pero solo se encontraba Kakashi, además faltaba el jeep, en su lugar estaban Sumire, Kiba, Tayuya y Kin.

- ¡Hombre! Ya no somos los únicos pardillo - comentó burlón Kiba.

- ¿Esto es lo que queda del equipo de Ebisu? - preguntó Kakashi,

- Supongo que los demás no tardarán en aparecer - contestó Pain - Aquí os traemos a estas.

- ¿Los demás han caído? - se interesó Kin.

- De lleno - respondió Chouji.

- ¿Y vosotros no tenéis ni un rasguño? - siguió Sumire.

- El que vale, vale, bonita - contestó Kabuto.

- ¡Menudo grupo de pringaos que sois! - comentó despectiva Tayuya.

- ¿Y vosotras que? - habló Ino - Por lo que se ve el equipo naranja os ha machacado.

- Porque Ukon está loco - se apresuró a explicar Tayuya - No le importa matarse a descargas.

- ¿Y Temari? - se interesó de pronto Shikamaru.

- Ha tenido un percance - contestó Kakashi.

- ¿Le ha pasado algo?

- Relájate ratoncito - le habló Tayuya - Sobrevivirá.

- ¿Que le ha pasado?

- Algo ajeno a esta competición. Está bien, no os preocupéis.

- ¿Y Jisei? - también se interesó Chouji - ¿No era de este equipo?

- Acompañando a Temari. Iruka las ha llevado a las dos al barracón - explicó Sumire - Por cierto Shikamaru, ten cuidado con Ukon, está realmente muy loco.

- No le des información, inútil - se quejó Kin.

- Es mi amigo y si quiero se la doy ¿que más te da a ti si ya no estás en la batalla?

- Todos saben que Ukon está loco - intervino Kakashi - No es información muy nueva.

- Bueno Kakashi - habló Shikamaru - Nosotros proseguimos con lo nuestro. Equipo magenta... en marcha.

- ¡Cuidado con el team naranja! - habló Kin - Y cuidate tu, hombrecito, luego te daré un premio.

- ¡Pero que guarra eres! - gruñó Ino.

Kakashi sonreía.

- ¡Que malas sois todas las mujeres!

- Sensei - habló Fatora - Las pulseras del equipo magenta no funcionan-

- Ya me he dado cuenta, pero las llevan puestas, no has cometido ninguna infracción.

- ¿Por qué no funcionan? - preguntó Sumire.

- Por lo que sea. Ya lo advirtió ayer Shikamaru cuando preguntó lo de las trampas, seguro que ya sabía como desactivarlas.

- ¿Se podían desactivar? - gritó alarmado Kiba.

- Pues claro, es tan obvio que nadie lo ha supuesto. En fin, de momento esto va rápido ¿no?

- ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué nos han eliminado tan pronto? - se quejaba Tayuya - ¡Maldito Uchiha! Aprovechó que estábamos luchando con vosotros para atacarnos... será traidor.

- Pues igual que a nosotros - explicó Ino - No me esperaba eso de Shikamaru, no tuvo ni siquiera pena de mi.

- ¿Tendría que tener consideración contigo? - ironizó Kin.

- Yo a quien no entiendo es a Stella - agregó Fatora - Hacía todo lo que ese le decía... es que no me lo puedo creer.

- Alguien viene - advirtió Kakashi.

Kankuro apareció.

- ¡Hombre Kanky! - saludó Kiba - ¿Que tal te sienta la muerte?

- ¿Aún no ha llegado Suigetsu, Zaku o Sakon?

- Se habrán entretenido ¿Y a ti que te ha pasado? - se interesó Fatora - ¿Que te hizo Pain?

- Menudo cabronazo está hecho... es muy listo y me supo engañar muy bien.

- Parece que el equipo magenta está bien organizado - comentó Kakashi.

- Lo que pasa es que son unos tramposos - agregó Kin.

- Shikamaru parecía distinto - continuaba Ino - Se le veía como frío y calculador.

- Es la guerra - dijo Kakashi - Y la guerra es así, si tienes simpatías serás vulnerable. Aquí no hay amigos y ganará el equipo que menos se deje llevar por los sentimientos.

Los siguientes en encontrarse y enfrentarse fueron los equipos de Deidara y Sasori. Se emboscaron mutuamente, no parecía haber ningún ganador claro. Se habían agazapado por parejas donde había podido y desde sus sitios intentaban maniobrar, pero tanto Deidara como Sasori ya se conocían mutuamente y sabían como reaccionaría el otro.

Deidara pidió a Gaara que hiciera de señuelo junto con Hinata; pensaba que Sasori evitaría dañar a la chica llevado por sus extravagantes ideas y ellos podrían aprovechar la velocidad y el ataque de Dosu y Kidomaro. El problema fue que Gaara se negó... no expondría a Hinata; era solo un juego pero la idea de que la atacaran no era factible para Gaara. Quizás en realidad se debía a que no soportaba a Deidara y ponía esa excusa solo par negarse, si era sincero consigo deseaba que Deidara fracasase.

La discusión que comenzó entre ellos sirvió para distraerlos, Juugo y Sakura aprovecharon para atacar cubiertos por la enorme puntería de Ten-Ten y la destreza de Sai. Kidomaro y Dosu cayeron y Sakura se ocupó de registrarlos y encontrar la bandera.

- Bien - dijo Deidara furioso - Ya te has salido con la tuya, llevas intentando boicotearme todo el rato, estupendo, ya no somos un equipo. Tu - se dirigió a Shino - Suelta tu pulsera y dámela. Ahora es la ley de la supervivencia y voy a por ti Gaara.

- ¿Que hacen? -preguntó Misaki.

- Es igual - respondió Sasori - Hemos conseguido la bandera, ya no van a ganar, vamos a marcharnos por ahora.

- ¿Y los demás pañuelos?

- Los conseguiremos cuando estés dispersados, serán más vulnerables.

Una vez "suelto" de Shino, Deidara desapareció.

- Shino, suelta a Hinata - habló Gaara.

- ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? preguntó Hinata.

- Llévala a un punto de control - dijo Gaara a Shino - Lo de Deidara y yo es cuestión personal.

- Pero Gaara-kun...

- Cuidala Shino, confió en ti.

- Espera - Hinata se quitó su pañuelo - Toma. Has sido muy amable conmigo, por favor aceptalo - Gaara lo cogió casi con miedo - Todo ha sido por mi culpa, porque has querido protegerme.

- No es por eso Hinata, simplemente no soporto a Deidara. Me quedo con tu pañuelo porque me traerá suerte.

- Gaara - interrumpió Shino - Voy a acompañar a Hinata a un punto de control y volveré. Yo no me voy a rendir.

- Pues búscame y lucharemos juntos. Hasta luego.

Shino hizo tal y como había dicho y llevó a Hinata hasta el punto de control vigilado por Asuma y Kurenai.

- ¿Que ha pasado? - se interesó Asuma.

- Nuestro equipo se ha disgregado. Nos atacó el equipo violeta y tuvimos fricciones internas.

- ¿Vuelves a la batalla?

- Por supuesto, intentaré conseguir todos los pañuelos que pueda. Hinata se queda aquí.

- Ahora que lo pienso - habló casi de forma inaudible la chica - Debí haberme negado a venir aquí, yo también puedo luchar y ayudar.

- Hinata, Gaara hubiese estado pendiente de ti y yo también. Se que eres capaz pero no lo habríamos podido evitar y Gaara necesita libertad de movimiento.

La respuesta no convencía mucho a Hinata, como siempre había decidido sin tener en cuenta otras posibilidades y ahora se sentía un poco inútil. Shino desaparecía casi misteriosamente y Kurenai pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Hinata.

- No eres una inútil. Esto no va contigo, tu fuiste la víctima de todo, son ellos los que tienen que resolver sus problemas. Tu descansa, por cierto ¿y tu pañuelo?

- Se lo dí a Gaara.

- Pues mira, ya le has ayudado.

- ¿Tu crees, sensei?

- Seguro que si - afirmó sonriendo Asuma - ¿Quien queda de tu equipo?

- Solo ellos tres, Deidara, Gaara y Shino.

- Pues pueden ser muy molestos.

El equipo de Kimimaro había localizado al violeta.

- Bien, Sasori, Ten-Ten, Sakura, Misaki, Sai y Juugo - repasaba Kimimaro - Konan háblame de Sasori, tu le conoces bien ¿no?

- Tenemos que tener cuidado con él, Sasori es muy bueno y guarda muchos trucos, es escurridizo, tiene una mente muy lúcida.

- En ese caso nuestra prioridad será knoquearle a él.

- Y a Ten-Ten - añadió Neji - Esa chica tiene una puntería asombrosa, antes iba a tiro con arco. Si se coloca en algún punto estratégico puede atacarnos de lejos

- Entonces tendremos que localizarla antes de nada, seguramente la sitúen en un lugar alto y escondido. Naruto, tu y Neji ocupaos de Sasori y Ten-Ten; Konan tu y yo nos ocuparemos de Sakura y Juugo, yo conozco bien a Juugo, creo que puedo controlar sus reacciones violentas. Y vosotros dos os ocupareis de Sai y Misaki ¿crees que podrás Ryuko?

- Claro, al menos procuraré no estorbar.

- No te preocupes - dijo Lee eufórico - Yo me ocuparé de todo.

- Lee, solo quiero que los mantengáis distraidos ¿vale? No quiero escenas a lo loco y en plan suicida.

- ¿No te fías de mi?

- Te conozco Lee, recuerda que nosotros ya nos conocemos y se que eres muy impulsivo.

El plan de Kimimaro, en principio, era todo un éxito. Neji localizó a Ten-Ten y aunque no pudo evitar que Lee se llevase un disparo en el brazo la pilló desprevenida subida a unas ramas, el inconveniente vino que al asustarla, Ten-Ten pisó mal y cayó el árbol.

- ¡Ten-Ten! - Neji saltó del árbol donde se había subido para sorprenderla bastante asustado al verla caer - ¿Estas bien? ¿Que te has hecho?

- Me he hecho daño en el hombro - se quejó mostrando un gesto de dolor mientras se levantaba - ¡Ahhhhh! - gritó cuando Neji se lo tocó.

- Lo siento, yo no quería... Te llevaré a la enfermería.

- No. Esto es la guerra ¿recuerdas?

- Vamos Ten-Ten no seas así.

- ¡Que no me toques! No pasa nada.

- ¿Que sucede? - gritó Naruto.

- Se ha caído del árbol por mi culpa y se ha golpeado en el hombro. Naruto tenemos que llevarla a un punto de control.

Naruto se quedó perplejo, eso no le hacía gracia pero el gesto de dolor en el rostro de Ten-Ten evidenciaba que le dolía bastante.

- ¡Eres un bruto Neji! - dijo.

- ¡Ocúpate de Sasori! - le recriminó Neji.

- ¿Pero que hacemos?

Ten-Ten quiso coger su arma pero Neji fue más rápido y la inmovilizó.

- ¡Ahhhhh! - volvió a gritar de dolor la chica.

- Lo siento, ríndete, por favor ríndete y te llevaremos a un punto de control, no hagas esto más difícil.

- No, no lo haré.... Dispárame Neji o seguiré intentándolo

- Entonces serás mi prisionera.

- No me voy a dejar... ¡Ahhhh!

- ¡Tenemos la bandera! - gritó Lee de pronto - ¡La hemos conseguido!

- Pero ¿Cómo....? - Kimimaro estaba de lo mas confundido - ¿No te dije que no atacases, Lee?

- Bueno pues ya está, que mas da.

- Ha sido mi culpa - habló Ryuko - Tengo tan mala puntería que he dado a Misaki sin querer.

- ¿Te lo puedes creer? - gruñía Misaki - Es que yo no me lo puedo creer aún, he caído de la forma más tonta... victima de un disparo perdido.

- Y yo pillé a Sai por la espalda aprovechando la confusión - relativa alegre Lee - ¡Somos un gran equipo, Ryu-chan!

- Todos los tontos tienen suerte - comentaba Konan también sin llegar a creérselo del todo.

Sasori se cortó su pulsera y la arrojó al lado de Ten-Ten.

- Pues cogerme si podéis.

- ¡Maldito seas! - gritó - Naruto - ¡Ahora verás!

- ¡Naruto, ni te muevas! - ordenó a su vez Neji.

- ¡Pero que se va!

- Y tú estás unido a mi, tranquilizate.

- ¡Ah! Es verdad... Mírale... que vergüenza de líder de equipo, largándose sin mas.

- ¿Que ha pasado? - Kimimaro y Konan se acercaron a ellos.

- Sasori ha huido - respondió Neji - Espera ¿ya no hay disparos?

- Hemos abatido a Juugo, ha sido difícil pero ya os dije que le conocía bien... la pelirrosa también ha huido.

- ¡Bien por Sakura!

Deidara y Gaara se encontraron. Después de un combate más bien a puño limpio que a disparos, ambos terminaron eliminándose mutuamente el uno al otro., no había servido para nada, bueno si, para desahogarse y descargar energía.

- ¿Os habéis quedado a gusto los dos? - apareció de pronto Shino examinando las manchas de pinturas de ambos.

- Llegas un poco tarde para ayudar a tu amigo - repuso Deidara.

- Si, ha sido una pena, pero en fin ¿os habéis dado cuenta de que estáis muertos los dos?

- Nos hemos dejado llevar demasiado por nuestros impulsos - respondió Gaara - Es la primera vez que me he dejado llevar tanto por mis impulsos.

- La verdad es que me lo has hecho pasar fatal, reconozco que eres un hueso duro de roer - Deidara se sentó pesadamente apoyándose en un árbol.

- Pues si vuelves a hacer algo a Hinata o cualquiera de mis amigos seré aún peor.

- ¿Crees que yo quería hacer daño a la princesa? No, yo nunca la dañaría... prefiero convencerla.

Shino detuvo a Gaara que había hecho el gesto de acercarse a Deidara con bastante violencia.

- No se puede rematar - le advirtió - Ni ser sanguinario.

- Ya estamos muertos, chico escarabajo - se burló Deidara - No te soporto Gaara, no sabes nada de mi y aún así te permites el lujo de juzgarme.

- No sabré nada de ti pero si de tus actos.

- Bueno - habló Shino - Como estáis muertos, yo voy a apropiarme de vuestros pañuelos, no podréis negaros porque estáis muertos.

- ¿Saqueas a los muertos? - rió Deidara.

- Si... son trofeos para mi al fin y al cabo... en las guerras no hay piedad. En cuanto me marche podéis seguir con vuestra lucha particular.

- ¿Sabes que me estás empezando a caer bien?

Los siguientes en encontrarse fuero Sasori y Sakura. Tuvieron una lucha en la que se hirieron mutuamente pero no llegaban a vencerse, tan pronto parecía que iba a ser Sakura la vencedora como se giraban las tornas y todo parecía a favor de Sasori.

En un último movimiento Sasori consiguió acorralar a Sakura, estaba a punto de disparar fríamente sobre ella cuando un disparo a bocajarro le hizo detenerse.

- ¿Shino? - dijo Sakura realmente muy confundida.

- No se porqué he decidió ayudarte.

- ¡Maldita pelirrosa! Has tenido mucha suerte de que éste inútil apareciese.

- ¿Algún problema conmigo?

- Si, eres bastante rastrero ¿Que estabas esperando? ¿Estabas esperando escondido para atacar de esta forma tan sucia?

- Pasaba por aquí y he visto la situación, supongo que prefiero enfrentarme a ella antes que a ti, no eres un rival fácil... si... he sido bastante rastrero.

Sasori miró a Sakura de forma iracunda.

- Si no llega a ser por él tu sola no lo habrías conseguido. En fin, esto ya acabó para mi, vaya mierda de juego.

Sakura se quedó callada viendo como Sasori se alejaba de ellos dejando caer su pañuelo de forma despectiva.

- ¿Tengo que darte las gracias?

- No necesariamente. Te repito que prefiero luchar contigo a él.

- ¿Entonces ahora vamos a luchar?

- No, por ahora no, estás agotada, esperaré a que te recuperes.

- No necesito que tengas consideración conmigo - Sakura recogió el pañuelo de Sasori - ¿Cuales son tus planes?

- Buscaba a Gaara pero Deidara y él se han auto eliminado ¿y a ti que te ha pasado? ¿Cómo has llegado a pelear contra tu teniente?

- El equipo de Kimimaro nos venció. Yo huí o me dejaron huir, no se. Estaba buscando al equipo de Sasuke.

- ¿Quieres unirte a él?

- Bueno, puedo ser de ayuda.

- Mira que eres.... El equipo naranja está hacia el este, si corres les alcanzarás pronto pero ten cuidado, el equipo magenta no anda muy lejos, les están siguiendo.

- ¿Y tu? Ven conmigo, si nos encontramos con alguien nos defenderemos mejor y seguro que Sasuke nos acepta como aliados.

- No te ofendas pero no me fío de ti, serías capaz de traicionarme para darle mi pañuelo.

- El va a ganar aunque sea sin tu pañuelo.

- Prefiero ir de renegado. Ten cuidado. Nos vemos.

Y sin más, Shino tomó la dirección contraria.

* * *

_Si alguien está pensando (que seguro que lo hay) que ya sabe cual va a ser el confrontamiento final, o sea Shikamaru vs. Sasuke pues os adelanto que no... que hay otro equipo rondando por ahí, el de Kimimaro, no lo olvidéis ¿cual será el que venza para enfrentarse a Kimimaro¿ ¿Será Saluke? ¿Será Shikamaru?.... la respuesta la próxima semana... creo, ¡ah! Y no os olvideis que Sakura y Shino andan por ahí sueltos._

_Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios. Gracias lala-chan, ya ves que Shino hoy ha salido un poquito más (al final tendré que comprarte unas uñas postizas... jajaja). Nos vemos en el siguiente. Besos._


	43. Ese monstruo de ojos verdes

_Este capítulo se titulo "ese monstruo de los ojos verdes" que es como a veces se dice que es la envidia: un monstruo de ojos verdes que nos transforma, aunque en este caso son los celos pero bueno al fin y al cabo casi se puede también llamar envidia. Otro de los títulos que se le podía poner al capítulo es "el advenimiento del Shikamaru "to" loco"... en fin, vosotros juzgareis pero creo que aunque no sea una reacción típica de él merece la pena el ver a Shikamaru estallando. Y al final otro poquito de Iruka y sus problemas éticos._

* * *

**Ese monstruo de ojos verdes**

El equipo de Sasuke había parado un momento.

- Tengo los pies hinchados, ya no puedo mas - se quejaba Kikyo - En mi vida lo que pasado tan mal ¿cuantas horas llevamos ya andando por este asqueroso lugar? Yo digo que nos rindamos y acabemos con esto.

- Solo tenemos una bandera - gruñó Ukon - No nos podemos rendir.

- Claro y vamos a conseguir muchas mas de esta forma - continuaba quejándose Kikyo - ¿Pero dónde están los otros equipos?

- Vamos a por el equipo magenta, por si no te has dado cuenta - contestó de nuevo Ukon.

- ¿Y dónde se han metido? - gritó algo histérica Kikyo - ¿Y por qué vamos a por ellos?

- Supongo que porque está Pain, aquí los Uchiha querrás demostrar algo - conjeturó Ukon - Yo lo que estoy deseando es meterme a tiros con alguien, a este paso no va a quedar nadie.

Sasuke se sentaba al lado de Akane.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si, todo lo bien que se puede estar con estas agujetas de ayer.

- ¿Quieres agua? - le ofreció su cantimplora.

- Primo - habló de pronto Tobi que no estaba muy lejos de ellos - Como líder no deberías mostrar tantas preferencias.

- ¿Por qué no vais Jirobo y tú a echar un vistazo por los alrededores? - respondió Sasuke de forma seca y fría.

- Claro, tu eres el que manda y Tobi obedece.

Akane miraba a Sasuke, era cierto, en toda la mañana había estado pendiente de ella ¿por qué lo hacía? ¿sería cierto que le interesaba? No, no podía ser, era el Uchiha, uno de los chicos mas populares del instituto ¿por qué razón se iba a interesar en ella? ¿no sería un capricho? ¿no sería por que precisamente ella no corría detrás de él? Akane era desconfiada, muy desconfiada, no lo podía evitar; no se fiaba de ningún chico y menos aún de los que parecían populares ¿por qué habiendo tantas chicas iba a fijarse en ella? Sin embargo Sasuke se lo había dicho, le había vuelto a pedir que salieran... ¿por qué? Quizás era culpa suya, quizás le estaba insinuando algo ¿y si realmente era cierto que sentía interés por ella? Eso estaba mal porque entonces ella era la mala, la que se estaba aprovechando, la que le estaba dando esperanzas y... ¿a ella le gustaba? Hombre, el chico era muy guapo, eso no lo negaba y era atento con ella pero... ¿debería darle una oportunidad? o mas bien ¿debería darse a si misma una oportunidad? Quizás debería dejar esa desconfianza a un lado... pero estaba Sakura ¿que pasaría con ella? Que te guste un chico y descubrir de pronto que sale con otra es muy doloroso, ella lo había comprobado... no soportaría mirar a Sakura, ni estar en su misma clase... ¿Y que pasaría con Shikamaru? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué ahora tenía que acordarse de él?

- ¿Te pasa algo? - preguntó taciturno Sasuke.

- No, nada. Solo pienso en cosas...

- ¿Estás enfadada por lo de esta mañana? De veras que yo no quería hacerte nada yo...

- Ay, ya déjalo. No lo dramatices to...

- ¡Primo! - gritó Tobi interrumpiendo la conversación - El equipo magenta nos está pisando los talones.

- ¿Se acercan mucho?

- Bastante.

- Es ilógico que se arriesguen tanto, están siendo muy descuidados.

- A no ser que quieran llevarnos a una trampa.

- Tienes razón y eso parece típico de Kabuto, no querrán pillar desprevenidos ¡Venga levantaos, tenemos que seguir!

- ¿Otra vez? - se quejó Kikyo - ¡Que más da que descansemos un poco más!

- No podemos. Si no puedes andar que Ukon te lleve a la espalda.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué dices? ¡A mi este no me toca!

- Ukon, vosotros id los últimos y dispara a cualquier cosa que se mueva. Tobi, tú y Joribo ir delante.

- Primo, ahí delante hay un sitio estupendo para que preparemos una trampa pero tendremos que cruzar un claro ¿que hacemos? Si damos un rodeo nos arriesgamos a una emboscada, quizás es eso lo que pretenden.

- Pero por el bosque nos podemos esconder mejor - intervino Akane - Aunque el camino parece mas intransitable.

- Lo más sencillo y rápido será atravesar el claro porque seguramente no esperan que nos arriesguemos, lo las probable es que quieran que nos desviemos. Bien, el equipo magenta viene detrás, si vamos deprisa creo que lo atravesaremos sin problemas. Dame la mano Akane. No vamos a correr, no quiero que se den cuenta de que sabemos que vienen detrás, tenemos que alcanzar el otro lado y allí los esperaremos y prepararemos una emboscada, como vienen detrás de nosotros se confiarán. Actuar con naturalidad, caminad deprisa pero sin pasarnos.

Empezaron a atravesar el claro, un ruido seco a sus espaldas les hizo girarse. Ukon comenzó a disparar contra no sabía bien que pero seguro de que allí había alguien.

- Parece que no hay nadie Ukon - habló Sasuke.

Ukon cesó de disparar y en ese preciso momento un certero disparo que nadie supo identificar de donde venía le dio en una pierna.

- ¡Me cago en...! - comenzó a gruñir mirando incrédulo la mancha magenta. Otro disparo, esta vez parecía venir desde otro punto, le dio en la otra pierna.

- ¡Disgregaros! - gritó Sasuke.

Echaron a correr sin orden, cada pareja hacia un lado. Sasuke tiraba de Akane y se dirigía al final del claro cuando allí, precisamente delante de ellos, aparecieron Pain, Shikamaru y Chouji. Ukon volvió a disparar como loco pero dos ráfagas de tinta magenta tiñeron esta vez su camiseta completamente. Mientras gritaba todos los insultos que parecía conocer, Kikyo se dejó caer al suelo tapándose la cabeza.

Sasuke miraba incrédulo a todos lados ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Era todo una trampa para llevarles al claro? ¿Por qué estaban tan separados? ¿Cuando habían llegado allí si iban por detrás de ellos?

- ¡Maldito gordo de mierda! - gritó Jirobo lanzándose con Chouji.

Pero Chouji fue mas rápido y comenzó a disparar con toda la rabia que tenía acumulada contra él.

- ¡Vale Chouji! - dijo Shikamaru - Vale ya, ya ha caído.

- ¡No! ¡No está! ¡No está! - gritaba Chouji, el recuerdo de lo que había pasado y sobretodo el mal rato que le hizo pasar a Ryuko se había instalado en su mente y le impedía dejar de disparar.

- ¡Chouji, ya! - gritó Shikamaru - ¡Tranquilizate!

- ¡Vale, me rindo, me rindo! - lloriqueaba Kikyo - ¡Ya no puedo más! Esto no merece la pena.

- Stella - llamó Shikamaru - Sal y aprésala.

Stella apareció por detrás del claro apuntando a Kikyo.

- ¿Stella? ¿Que haces?

- Lo siento Kikyo, no es nada personal.

- ¿Pero vas a ser capaz de atarme?

- Y de dispararte si te resistes.

- Pero somos amiga, anda, yo me rindo, no me ates, te digo que no escaparé, ni tengo intención, ya estoy harta de esta tontería.

- Lo siento, pero son las órdenes de mi teniente.

Kikyo hizo un además para levantarse. Stella la disparó sin pensarlo.

- ¿Que has hecho?

- ¡Anda y chúpate esa! - exclamó riendo Ukon - Quien lo diría de la pija.

- Lo siento Kikyo, no haberte movido, me dijeron que si te resistías disparase, tu lo escuchaste.

- ¿Haces caso a ese tipo?

- Voy a ganar Kikyo, pienso ganar y él sabe como hacerlo. Quiero ganar y haré lo que sea.

- Stella retira las armas de los tres muertos, aunque están muertos no me fío, ah y que te den sus pañuelos.

Mientras tanto Kabuto apareció por un lado con su estúpida sonrisa en los labios.

- Que sorpresa, Sasuke, esperaba más de ti.

- La situación se te pone mal, Uchiha - dijo Pain - Creo que deberías rendirte.

- ¡No lo veas tan fácil! - se oyó la voz alta y algo nerviosa de Sakura - Desde donde estoy sois un blanco fácil. Dejad irse a los que no están heridos si no queréis que empieze a disparar.

- ¿Sakura? - se extrañó Sasuke - ¿Sakura, eres tú?

- No te preocupes, yo te cubriré.

- ¡Que amable es la chica! - habló socarronamente Pain - ¿Crees que podrás salvarlos a todos? En cuanto des el primer disparo, nosotros les dispararemos a ellos.

- Pues entonces... ¿No atacareis a los prisioneros?

- ¿Por quien nos has tomado, niña? - respondió Kabuto.

- ¿Que haréis con ellos?

- ¿No es esta conversación un poco tonta? - se quejó Pain.

- ¡Soltad a Sasuke!

- Vaya, cuanta amabilidad - rió Kabuto - ¿Sólo vas a salvar a tu Sasuke?

- Sakura no digas idioteces - gruñó Sasuke.

- Yo se lo que me hago - explicó Sakura.

- ¿Quieres planear salvar a los demás junto con Sasuke? - habló sin muchas ganas Shikamaru.

- ¡Callate ya, Sakura! - gritó de pronto Akane - Solo te están entreteniendo.

- Anda si la pelirroja sabe hablar - dijo Pain.

- Y morder también - repuso Akane.

- ¡Hacedme caso! - reclamó atención Sakura - Estoy hablando en serio, dejad irse a Sasuke.

- ¿Que hacemos Uchiha? - habló Kabuto - ¿Te dejamos libre? ¿Sacrificarás a tus compañeros? No eres muy amable, perdedora, sigues siendo igual de cobarde y patética, incluso aún peor.

- Kabuto tu eres el.... ¡Ah!

Hubo un silencio.

- Esto - interrumpió la expectación Shikamaru - ¿Nos habéis contado?

- Tobi sabe.... falta uno.

- Falta Karin - masculló Akane - Y Sakura ha caído de lleno en las trampas de estos.

Karin apareció casi arrastrando a Sakura.

- He encontrado este ratón por ahí escondido ¿Que hacemos con él?

Karin cruzó su mirada con Sasuke, no le gustaba verle vencido pero estada dispuesta a demostrar que ella no era una traidora y que sabía adaptarse a las circunstancias que le tocaran.

- No se - dijo Shikamaru - Estaba dispuesta a sacrificar a Tobi y a Akane por salvar a su Sasuke, que decidan ellos.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! Yo quería salvar a Sasuke para que juntos pudiésemos...

- Eres tan traidora como yo - la cortó Kabuto - Llorica.

- No, Sasuke, no es lo que parece, no les escuches.

- ¡Ahg! - se quedó Shikamaru - Esto es un aburrimiento. Vamos a hacer un divertido juego, Sasuke. Un juego en el que te voy a dar la oportunidad de salvarte y salvar a una de estas dos damas.

- ¿Un juego?

- Si, es que esto me aburre mucho. Mira, a tu izquierda tienes a Kabuto, apuntando a Akane, a la derecha a Karin apuntando a Sakura. Elige a cual quieres que disparen y te dejaré marchar con la otra.

- ¿Estás loco?

- No, es divertido. Elige a cual quieres sacrificar y podrás planear tu venganza con la otra. Vamos... no me digas que no es un chollo, tendrás otra oportunidad de vencerme.

- ¡Eres un psicópata! - gritó Sakura.

- Ya te lo he dicho, me aburro. El gran Uchiha no ha resultado ser un gran rival.

- Escógela a ella - habló llena de rabia Akane sin quitar sus ojos de Shikamaru - Es mas peleona que yo y te ayudará más.

- No, no... eso no Akane - habló medio sonriendo Shikamaru - Tu a callar, no le vayas a confundir. Debe elegir él solo ¿A quien vas a sacrificar para conseguir otra oportunidad, Uchiha? Vamos, decídete.

- ¡Menudo cabrón estás echo! - rió Ukon - ¿Esto se puede hacer?

- Estaba prohibido matar a los prisioneros - intervino Jirobo.

- Técnicamente aún ninguna es mi prisionera, nadie les ha quitado el arma, lo mismo nos disparan... y tampoco se han rendido ¿a que no?

Sasuke miraba aterrado a Shikamaru aquel chico era cruel, realmente cruel y su mirada era fría y despiadada. Miró a Sakura, avergonzada, y a Akane mirando con ojos llenos de fuego a su posible ejecutor. Luego miró a Kabuto, sonriendo cínicamente, como siempre y a Karin, seria y sin dudar en lo que hacía.

- ¿Te has decidido ya? Venga, no tenemos mucho tiempo - apremió Shikamaru.

- ¿Y si no acepto este juego? ¿Y si no escojo a ninguna?

- Pues no se, dejare que mi equipo decida, a lo mejor os llevamos prisioneros y se acabó el juego.

- ¿Tobi no puede dar su opinión?

- No Tobi, no puedes.

- Esta bien - dijo en tono furioso Sasuke - Salvo a ... - cerró los ojos y respiró hondo - A Sakura.

- Vaya - sonrió Shikamaru mientras se oía protestar a Sakura - Apartate un poco... Kabuto, cuando quieras.

- ¿De verás las vais a disparar? - preguntó incrédula Sakura.

- Sera un placer - fue lo que se oyó responder a Kabuto.

Todo fue muy rápido. Antes de que Kabuto apretase el gatillo Sasuke se lanzó tirando a Akane contra el suelo y protegiéndola con su cuerpo. Una lluvia de cartuchos de tinta magenta se estrellaron en él.

- Para Kabuto - dijo Shikamaru - Ya está más que muerto. ¡Que bonito Uchiha! Has sacrificado tu vida por ellas.

Sasuke seguía abrazado a Akane aún protegiéndola. Poco a poco la soltó y la miró.

- Lo siento. Yo nunca dejaría que te hicieran daño.

- ¡Por dios Sasuke, que esto es un juego! No te pongas tan dramático.

Presa de un ataque de nervios, Sakura se había dejado caer al suelo e intentaba nerviosamente no llorar.

- Bueno pues... - continuó Shikamaru mientras la miraba - No puedo dejarte marchar.

- Una escenita muy trágica - interrumpió Pain - Pero vamos a acabar ya con esta tontería de una vez.

- ¿Te has enfadado? - preguntaba Sasuke a Akane en voz baja aún encima de ella.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por que escogiste a Sakura? No seas tonto, me lo imaginaba, era lo lógico.

- ¡Eh! - dijo Shikamaru agachándose junto a ellos - Ahora es mía ¿lo recuerdas? Eres un muerto muy pesado ¿lo sabías? Vamos Akane, levanta, me tienes que dar algo.

- ¡Déjame agonizar al menos! ¿no?

- ¡Que problemático eres! Vale, agoniza un poco si quieres, mientras voy a por la otra. Tobi ¿tú te rindes o quieres que juguemos también a cualquier cosa?

- No, Tobi no es tonto, Tobi se rinde.

- Vale, buen chico. Atale Pain.

- No hagas daño a Tobi ¿vale?

- ¿Por qué te rindes tan fácilmente? - dijo Pain mientras procedía a atarle - No es muy típico de ti.

- Porque Tobi ha descubierto que se divierte más mirando.

- Bueno Sakura - Shikamaru se acercó a ella - Como supondrás no te voy a dejar ir. Levanta.

- Pero...

- El trato era dejar a Sasuke pero es que está muerto. ¿Qué se siente al saber que te eligió a ti pero murió por otra?

Sakura respiró profundamente y le miró llena de rencor.

- Eres un monstruo, disfrutas con todo esto. Si eligió que yo me salvase deberías dejarme ir.

- Parece que no entiendes nada. Aquí mando yo y tu no estás en posición de pedir. Me encanta ser malo. Vamos levanta ¿Tienes algún otro pañuelo?

- Lo tendrás que averiguar tu.

Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua, la miró con gesto aburrido y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura.

- Eres un poco dura de mollera ¿Quieres que te lo busque Kabuto?

- Es... está en mi mochila.

- Así me gusta - Shikamaru se levantó y cogiendo a Sakura del brazo la obligó a hacer lo mismo.

- Busca en su mochila Karin y átala. Pero antes me vas a decir quien anda por ahí.

- No te voy a decir nada.

Shikamaru suspiró.

- Me estás aburriendo mi querida flor de cerezo.

- ¿Que vas a hacer? ¿Dispararme? Fíjate que miedo me das.

- No, no te voy a disparar. Creo que la tortura es más eficaz y Kabuto debe estar deseando "probar" unas cosas - Shikamaru se acercó a ella y con una mano rodeó su cintura - Tu me lo vas a decir ¿a que si? ¿a que no te fías de Kabuto? - y acortó el espacio entre ellos sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Sh... Shino está por libre. El equipo de Kimimaro venció al mio y también tiene la bandera azul marina, que yo sepa no hay nadie más.

- ¿Ves como sabes cooperar?

Shikamaru desató el pañuelo de Sakura que tenia anudado en la cabeza y se lo dio a Karin. Sakura parecía bastante molesta y avergonzada de su propia actitud.

- Bueno - Shikamaru volvió a donde estaban Sasuke y Akane que ahora se encontraban sentados - ¿Te has muerto ya?

- ¿Qué le has hecho a Sakura? - Sasuke le miró con reproche.

- Para estar muerto das mucha guerra. Aparta - empujó a Akane volviendo a tirarla contra el suelo y sentándose a horcajadas en su piernas, apuntándola directamente al pecho, postura que era muy incómoda para la chica por culpa de la mochila que llevaba a la espalda. Sasuke hizo un ademán que parecía indicar que quería atacar a Shikamaru, Kabuto le detuvo con la metralleta y sonriendo hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza - Dame tu bandera.

- ¡Eres un bruto! ¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo yo la bandera?

- ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Que problemáticas sois las mujeres! ¿Por qué hacéis todo tan difícil? Stella dame cuerda.

- ¿No irás a dispararla tan de cerca? - gruño Sasuke. Shikamaru le regaló una aburrida mirada.

Stella le pasó la cuerda. Shikamaru soltó la metralleta y cogió ambas muñecas de Akane.

- ¿Sabes que me encanta tenerte así? Creo que he descubierto una parte muy sádica en mi. No te pongas nerviosa, no voy a besarte hasta que tú me lo pidas.

- Ve-te-a-la-mi-er-da.

Shikamaru sonrió y comenzó a pasar la cuerda por la muñecas de la chica.

- Estúpido engreído

- No sabes la satisfacción que me da verte tan indefensa... a ver, a lo que iba ¿Dónde está la bandera?

- Eres un cerdo, eres un...

- Si, si ¿Dónde está la bandera?

- La tengo atada en el muslo pero no me puedo quitar los pantalones ¿lo vas a hacer tú, asqueroso?

Shikamaru se retiró de encima de su compañera y tanteó las dos piernas.

- No hace falta. Tu misma puedes intentar quitártela, seguro, a no ser que quieras que lo haga yo

¿Te gusta la idea, Akane?

Akane llevó sus manos a una de sus piernas y comenzó a hacer movimientos para aflojar la bandera y que cayese.

- Las chicas tenéis la costumbre de guardaros las cosas donde pensáis que no nos atreveremos a tocar y precisamente es ahí donde queremos tocar – rió Ukon.

Instantes después Shikamaru ondeaba triunfante su trofeo, los demás componentes del equipo dieron vítores de alegría.

- Tienes mas banderas ¿verdad?

- En la mochila.

- Con lo fácil que es colaborar ¿por qué lo haces todo tan difícil? Sasuke acércate voy a quitarte la pulsera.

- Estoy muerto, acércate tu.

Shikamaru suspiró. Kabuto empujó bruscamente a Sasuke para acercarle.

- ¿No deberías quitársela a ella? - preguntó Sakura.

- No, me llevo la de Sasuke. Akane va a ser mi prisionera particular, va a estar muy cerquita de mi.

Después de quitarle la pulsea a Sasuke se la guardó en su bolsillo.

- Vamos Akane - dijo levantándose - Y ya sabes, procura no separarte de mi.

- Eres totalmente despreciable - indicó Sasuke.

- Ya, ya... pero ahora mi equipo tiene ya tres banderas ¿Que hacemos equipo magenta? ¿Vamos al barracón y lo dejamos? ¿O buscamos al equipo de Kimimaro? Son los únicos que quedan por lo que se ve.

- Pues yo digo, o sea, que vayamos a por todos - propuso Stella - El poder causa un placer inmenso.

- ¿No queda nadie más? - inquirió Pain.

- Si, Shino, puede ser una molestia.

- Vayamos a por todas - propuso ahora Pain.

- A por todas - repitió Kabuto.

- ¿Chouji?

- Haré lo que tu digas, te sigo a ti.

- ¿Karin?

- Tenemos tres prisioneros que pueden ser una molestia, primero dejémosles en un punto de control y luego... demostremos de lo que somos capaces.

- Pues la mayoría ha hablado. Vamos Akane, levanta o me voy sin ti - Y comenzó a alejarse.

- ¿Crees que es fácil levantarme, inútil?

- Yo te ayudo - dijo Kabuto uniendo la acción a la palabra - Creo que un monstruo de ojos verdes ha poseído al Nara.

Akane le miró sin entenderle. Su pulsera pitó. Shikamaru se detuvo en su camino.

- Vamos calabacita. La próxima vez no me detendré.

- No te perdonaré en la vida - gruñía Akane caminando hacia él.

Chouji caminó al lado de Shikamaru.

- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? Tú no eres así ¿Por qué haces estas cosas?

- Son el enemigo, al enemigo ni agua.

- Mas bien me recuerdas a los ciervos que me llevaste a ver una vez, esos que estaban en época de apareamiento y arremetían a cornadas contra otros.

- Eso no tiene mucho sentido.

- ¿Estas celoso? Si... es eso... estás celoso.

- ¿Por qué iba a estar celoso?

- Estás muy celoso.

- ¡No digas tonterías!

- Uy, los celos a ti te afectan mucho - comentaba Chouji quedándose parado. Kabuto pasó a su lado.

- Da miedo tu amigo ¿eh? Es lo que tienen los celos, convierten en monstruo a la mejor persona.

- Eso decía yo.

- ¿Esos dos tienen algún tipo de relación, verdad?

- Es todo muy complicado. ¡Shika! ¿No vamos a parar para comer?

- Ahora dentro de un rato.

- Me estoy muriendo de hambre.

- Tobi tendría que ir al baño.

- ¿No puedes aguantar? ¿Quieres que te baje los pantalones Pain?

- Tobi aguanta, Tobi aguanta.

Iruka, apoyado en una de las paredes del barracón, miraba absorto hacia el frente sin ver nada inmerso como estaba en sus pensamientos.

- Ejem - carraspeó a su lado Anko - ¿Que pasa Iruka? - gritó ahora sin mucha sutileza.

- ¡Ah! Anko... ¿que tal la chica lesionada?

- Ten-Ten... es Ten-Ten... Ya deberías conocer a tus alumnos.

- No si yo es que...

- Tenía la clavícula descolocada ¿No has oído el grito que ha dado cuando se la han metido?

- Pues la verdad... no, pero tiene que haberle dolido bastante.

- Pues si, es muy doloroso - Callaron durante unos segundos a Anko le resultaron incómodos - ¿Por qué estamos hablando de tonterías? Parecemos... no se lo que parecemos... desconocidos hablando de cosas que no nos importan.

- Lo siento Anko, es que estoy un poco distraído.

- ¿Un poco? ¡Podía haberme paseado desnuda por delante de ti y no te habrías dado cuenta!

Iruka sonrió amablemente ante la afirmación de la profesora.

- En serio Iruka ¿te pasa algo? Estás como muy distraído.

- No, es solo que a veces me planteo dudas sobre la enseñanza y sobre lo que es ético o no.

- ¡Que tonto eres! - Anko le dio una palmada en el hombro - Esas cosas no se piensas ¿Que ha sucedido? ¿Problemas con los alumnos?

- No, no es eso.

- ¿Por qué no quedamos un día de estos y hablamos sobre lo que sea? ¿Eh? ¡Venga! Tomaremos unas copas y nos reiremos un poco.

Iruka miró a los ojos de Anko, quizás era eso lo que necesitaba, salir con una mujer más cercana a su edad, tener una charla de amigos, distraerse, tal vez eso le ayudaría a centrarse, a volver a su vida porque llevaba unos días en los que tenía la sensación de no controlar nada. No podía dejar que una de sus alumnas le estuviese poniendo el mundo del revés... no no podía permitirlo, aquella era una situación absurda e incoherente, él era un profesor, le gustaba enseñar, no iba a dejar que su carrera se arruinase y menos aún estropear la amistad con la familia Nagashiyama.

- Me parece buena idea, Anko.

- ¡Genial! No lo olvides, tenemos una cita.

Anko se giró para alejarse e Iruka sonrió de nuevo, sonrisa que se borró inmediatamente de sus labios cuando vio unos ojos oscuros mirándole fijamente, unos ojos pertenecientes a una de sus alumnas.

- ¡Hola Nagashiyama! - la saludó Anko al pasar por su lado.

- Hola Anko-sensei - le devolvió el saludo Jisei.

Iruka se sentía incómodo, Jisei había visto la escena y seguramente había oído lo de la cita ¿y por qué sé se sentía como si estuviese haciendo algo malo? ¿cómo si tuviese que justificarse? Jisei se acercó a él lentamente.

- ¿Cómo está Temari? - preguntó tratando de actuar con normalidad.

- Mejor... Tsunade le ha dado algo... unas pastillas y parece que no hace falta que vaya al hospital.

- Bien... mejor ¿no?

- Bueno yo es que quería saber si podías llevarme al punto de control donde están mis compañeros.

- ¿Y eso?

- Es que aquí yo...

- Venga, vamos.

Recorrieron la distancia que les separaba del jeep en silencio y en silencio, un silencio incómodo, Iruka conducía hacia el punto de control.

- ¿Que le ha pasado a Ten-Ten? - se atrevió a romper aquel silencio Jisei.

- Creo que se ha caído de un árbol.

- Vaya. Bueno es normal que en una actividad así sucedan accidentes.

Iruka frenó de golpe y apretó las manos en el volante.

- ¿Sucede algo? - se alarmó Jisei.

- ¡Maldita sea Jisei! ¡Maldita sea! - dio un golpe seco con ambas manos en el volante - Estoy perdiendo la cordura. Una parte de mí no para de repetirme que está mal, que eres mi alumna, la hermana de Kisuke, casi como mi hermana pequeña, y otra parte no puede dejar de mirarte, de ver la mujer en la que te has convertido, de desearte y de añorarte cuando no te veo. No sé lo que me pasa y no te voy a mentir, no sé si es amor o solo deseo, sé que cuando miro tus ojos me pierdo en ellos, que me muero de rabia cada vez que veo a tus compañeros cerca de ti, que anhelo estar a tu lado y hablar y bromear contigo, que de pronto empiezo a pensar en ti y me enojo conmigo mismo porque no puedo dejar de hacerlo, y cuando te veo miles de imágenes en las que te beso y te acaricio invaden mi mente, quiero tenerte cerca y sentirte y me enfado contigo porque no te das cuenta... y yo...yo...no puedo pensar con claridad, creo que me estoy convirtiendo en un depravado.

- Iruka yo... - Jisei temblaba, aquello que había escuchado era más de lo que nunca podría haber supuesto - no te burles de mí porque llevo mucho tiempo sintiendo algo por ti, y no es respeto hacia un profesor, ni admiración, ni cariño de amiga. Puedo soportar que me digas que solo soy tu alumna, que me rechaces, pero no soportaría tus burlas.

Se miraron casi con miedo.

- Esto no puede seguir así - dijo temeroso Iruka.

- A lo mejor... a lo mejor deberíamos conocernos mejor... creo yo... no pienses nada raro... quiero decir que a lo mejor descubriríamos que no es cierto lo que creemos ¿Tu crees que sientes algo por mí? – Iruka guardó silencio – Necesitamos tiempo Iruka, no solo somos Iruka y Jisei, somos un profesor y una alumna, la hija de quien te ha tratado casi como a un hijo... esto es más que complicado. Yo también siento haberte provocado, no he tenido en cuenta lo difícil que resultaba para ti, solo he pensado en lo que yo sentía...

- Jisei ¿Te apetecería salir algún día conmigo? No me refiero a como amigos, si no a una cita, una cita para conocernos más íntimamente y saber de verdad lo que sentimos.

- ¿Tu crees que eso es apropiado?

- Lo que se es que sea lo que sea tenemos que solucionarlo. Si sentimos algo el uno por el otro nos enfrentaremos a ello y si no... podremos olvidarlo todo y actuar como siempre quitándonos ese peso de encima, tu misma lo dijiste.

- ¿Y si solo es uno el que lo siente? De todas formas tu has quedado con Anko.

- Es que yo necesito...

- Aclararte... lo entiendo – lo entendía, si, lo entendía, seguramente Iruka necesitaría demostrase algo pero eso no quería decir que le gustase la idea.

Iruka arrancó el coche de nuevo.

- Déjalo Jisei... todo es muy complicado. Es mejor que lo olvidemos todo.

- Si... es mejor, en el fondo son tonterías... pronto nos reiremos de esta situación.

Y continuaron el viaje en silencio. De nuevo habían vuelto a evitar el tema, de nuevo intentaban engañarse a si mismos sobre su situación.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado, tranquilos que ya acaba la guerra en el siguiente capítulo, de hecho ya en este capitulo ha habido algo de sentimientos._

_Gracias por leer y por los comentarios. Lala-chan, tienes razón, Sakura no debería actuar así pero es que aún necesita madurar un poquito, tranquila, lo hará. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!_


	44. La manera más tonta de vencer

_Ya termina la convivencia. Veréis que el final es bastante rápido y absurdo pero no quería pensar en una batalla complicada, más bien quería centrarme de nuevo en los sentimientos de cada uno._

_No se si habrán resultado pesados estos capítulos o no, si se que hay gente a la que les gustó y por eso me decidí a no suprimirlos._

* * *

**La manera más tonta de vencer**

El equipo de Kimimaro llegó hasta donde había sido la batalla entre los equipos naranja y magenta. Solo quedaba Sasuke, sentado, abatido y con gesto de querer cobrar venganza por algo.

- ¡Sasuke! - Naruto corrió a su lado - ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- ¿No es obvio?

- ¡Naruto no seas tan imprudente! - advirtió Neji - ¿No ves que podía ser una trampa?

- ¿Que ha pasado con tu equipo? - se interesó Kimimaro.

- Solo han quedado Tobi y Akane, se los han llevado prisioneros. También llevan prisionera a Sakura.

- ¿A Sakura-chan? - preguntó alarmado Lee.

- Si, apareció de pronto.

- ¿Sabes dónde iban? - se apresuró Naruto a preguntar.

- Van a llevar los prisioneros a un punto de control. Tener cuidado con ellos, sus pulseras están desactivadas y atacan por todas partes.

- ¿Y tú que haces aquí? - se interesó Konan - ¿Por qué no vas a un punto de control? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

- Solo pienso en la paliza que me han dado. No debería haber dicho nada, los muertos no hablan, estoy cayendo muy bajo.

- ¡Venga! - gritó animado Lee - ¡Tenemos que salvar a Sakura y a Akane!

- ¡Si! - gritó también Naruto - ¡Seremos unos héroes! y Sakura hasta quizás me de un besito, ¡dattebayo!

- ¡Estoy deseando encontrarlos! - seguí jaleando Lee.

- Bueno vámonos - ordenó Kimimaro.

- Naruto - le llamó Sasuke - No te fíes de Shikamaru, no actúa como crees, además lleva mi pulsera, la que me unía a Akane, ella no está libre y...

- Tranquilo - Naruto le miró muy serio - Rescataré a Akane.

El equipo magenta había parado a descansar y comer algo. En las mochilas llevaban algo de alimento, unos bocadillos, frutos secos, chocolate... algo que diera energía rápida.

Habían separado a los tres prisioneros, no querían que estuviesen juntos para evitar que entre ellos organizasen cualquier "plan de fuga" o algo por el estilo. Akane, sentada en el suelo, observaba al equipo magenta no muy lejos de ella hablando de la estrategia a seguir. Shikamaru hablaba y los demás le miraban atentamente. Cuando terminó se levantó y se acercó a ella.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Seguro, estupendamente.

- Vaya, por fin te decides a hablarme.

- Si, tengo muchos insultos que decirte.

Shikamaru se sentó a su lado y la miró. A Akane aquella mirada la descolocó, por primera vez volvía a ver los ojos de su amigo, no aquellos ojos fríos e insensibles, era como volver a ver a Shikamaru después de un tiempo.

- ¿Quieres comer algo?

- Tengo la mochila a mi espalda y las manos atadas, no se si te has dado cuenta pero no puedo sacar la comida.

- Es cierto. Muévete un poco, yo te la saco.

- Déjalo, no tengo ganas de nada.

- ¿Te has enfadado mucho?

- No... me encanta que me trates así... estoy siendo irónica, por si no te habías dado cuenta.

- ¿Quieres nueces?

- ¿Sabes por dónde te puedes meter tus nueces?

- Veo que sigues enfadada.

- A lo mejor piensas que debo reírte la gracia.

- Es culpa tuya, te he dicho muchas veces que no me gusta verte con Sasuke.

- Ah claro y yo tengo la culpa.

- Le estás dando muchas confianzas. Ese chico te va a meter en problemas.

- Eso sería problema mío.

Shikamaru bajó la mirada.

- Claro ¿por qué tengo que preocuparme yo? Soy un poco ridículo ¿no? En fin ¿quieres nueces o no? - volvió a mirarla, Akane hubiese jurado que sus ojos ahora parecían tremendamente tristes - o mejor... tengo chocolate.

- ¡Es verdad! Tenemos chocolate ¿no se habrá derretido? Hace calor.

- Tomad - Stella llegó ofreciendo un puñado de moras - Las hemos encontrado Chouji y yo, ya las hemos lavado y todo.

Akane frunció el ceño mientras la veía alejarse.

- ¿Qué le pasa a esa? Actúa muy raro.

- Simplemente se ha adaptado al grupo. Sabe que tiene que colaborar con nosotros, es lo más inteligente. A pesar de su aptitud pija y con aires de superioridad Stella no es tonta... al menos hasta que consiga lo que quiere ¿Quieres moras?

Shikamaru llevó una mora hasta la boca de Akane, pensó que sus dedos corrían peligro, conociéndola lo mas seguro es que aprovechara para darle un buen mordisco. Pero lo hizo, solo aceptó la mora.

- Está dulce - dijo la chica.

- ¿Tienes hambre, eh?

- Pero nunca lo reconoceré, ya sabes como soy.

- Akane yo... necesito hablar contigo.

- No empieces a ponerte en plan de víctima, no lo soporto.

- Pero que.... pesada eres... Tenemos algo pendiente y te juro que lo vamos a solucionar.

Kabuto les observaba.

- Mira que escena más tierna - musitaba.

Karin llegó corriendo.

- ¡Shikamaru! ¡Ya están aquí!

- Estupendo - dijo Shikamaru levantándose - Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer. Levanta Akane, Stella tu escóndete con Tobi. Sakura, tú ahí quietecita, vas a disculparme pero voy a atarte al árbol.

- ¿Que soy? ¿La carnaza?

- Tú lo has dicho... un cebo perfecto.

- ¿Creéis que van a caer un una trampa tan obvia?

Sakura terminó la frase en solitario, todos habían desaparecido rápidamente y ella estaba allí sola y atada a un árbol... eso era muy ridículo.

- ¡Sakura, te encontré! - gritó Naruto.

- ¿Sakura-chan, estás bien? - gritaba Lee.

- Naruto no.... - empezó a decir Neji viendo como el rubio se acercaba corriendo a ella.

Una ráfaga e disparos dieron contra Naruto y Lee. Sakura agachó la cabeza abatida.

- Pues si.... han caído... ¡Naruto! - gritó de pronto furiosa - ¿Eres tonto o que te pasa?

- ¡Yo solo quería ayudarte, dattebayo!

Kimimaro, dejando a parte su habitual tranquilidad, estaba a punto de lanzarles la metralleta directamente. Konan se había quedado parada con la boca abierta y a Ryuko le entraron ganas de reír.

- ¿Cómo no has visto que era una trampa? - gruñó entre dientes Neji mirando a Lee - ¿Es que nunca vas a pensar? Por que ya has caído si no te disparaba yo mismo.

La cara de Sakura mirándolos daba realmente miedo.

- ¿Sois imbéciles? - continuaba gritando - ¿En que pensabas Lee?

- Lo siento Sakura-chan, me he dejado llevar por el entusiasmo.

- Lo siento, lo siento.... sois los héroes más patéticos que he visto en mi vida.

Kimimaro soltó la pistola y se dejó caer abatido sentándose en el suelo.

- No me lo puede creer.

- ¡Serán imbéciles! - gruñó Konan - Eso es pasa por pensar con el pito.

Shikamaru se rascaba la cabeza.

- Desde luego... tanto pensar una estrategia para esto.

Mientras, Sakura seguía gritándoles.

Ryuko, de improviso sintió un golpe en su espalda, como si le hubiesen lanzado algo, se giró buscando el origen del golpe.

- No te muevas ni digas nada - oyó un débil susurro.

- ¿Shino?

- ¿Por qué no te rindes a mi? Total tu pareja está muerta.

- ¿Dónde estás? ¿Que haces aquí?

- Dando un paseo ¿Te rindes? Te tengo en el punto de mira.

- Si, si... me rindo... ya que más da.

- Quítate el pañuelo y lánzalo.

Ryuko, algo confusa miró a Kimimaro y Konan que seguían alucinados viendo la escena de Sakura gritando a los otros dos que no sabían ni como justificarse. Le quitó el pañuelo y lo lanzó, enseguida Shino apareció.

- Esta es mía - dijo sorprendiendo a Kimimaro y Konan - No os esforcéis en dispararme, si lo hacéis descubrirán vuestra posición. El equipo magenta está disgregado y abarca todos los ángulos. Si cooperáis conmigo a o mejor podemos quitarles todas sus banderas.

Mientras hablaba rompió la pulsera de Ryuko y la lanzó golpeando a Lee en la cara.

- ¿Y esto? - dijo el chico muy perplejo.

- Tengo el pañuelo de Ryuko - habló Shino.

- Vaya... el que faltaba - comentó Shikamaru.

- ¿Quieres negociar, Shikamaru?

- Paso, se lo que me vas a pedir.

- Tenía que intentarlo.

Shikamaru tenía que pensar rápido. Shino estaba eso, de momento, eso podía parecer una desventaja pero Shikamaru conocía a Shino, este era silencioso y se escabullía con facilidad, podría estar en cualquier sitio, además era metódico y bastante listo, eso quería decir que podría acercarse a cualquiera de su equipo y derribarle. Shikamaru quería que su equipo terminase sin ninguna baja. Realmente Shino representaba una gran molestia.

Konan vio asombrada como Shino, de repente, había desaparecido, dejando allí a Ryuko.

- ¿No te lleva contigo?

- Parece que no le sirvo de mucho, ya tiene lo que quería.

- Pero ya no puedes hacer nada - aclaró Kimimaro - Estás eliminada igualmente.

- ¿En que te conviertes ahora? - se preguntaba Konan - No tienes pañuelo, pero no estás prisionera... eres una prisionera liberada.

- ¿Hacemos una alianza, Shino? - se oyó a Shikamaru.

Shino no contestó. Mala señal. Shikamaru miró a su alrededor. Necesitaba coger la bandera que casi seguro llevaba Lee ¿cómo acercarse sin que Shino disparase?

- Equipo magenta ¿Cuantas banderas tenéis? - preguntó de improviso Kimimaro.

- Contando la nuestra, cuatro - respondió Kabuto.

- Entonces ya habéis ganado. Esto ya no merece la pena. Rindo lo que queda del mío.

- ¿Pero que dices? - gritó Konan-

- Piénsalo, ellos ya han ganado, estamos bajo un fuego cruzado entre ellos y el tipo que anda suelto. Ellos han demostrado lo que valen, son bueno, prefiero dar nuestra bandera a los ganadores. Este juego ha llegado a su fin y yo ya no tengo ganas de seguir.

- Tienes razón, además yo estoy ya cansada... y podré ver a Pain... y él está en el equipo ganador... ¡Nos rendimos al equipo magenta!

-¿Por qué habláis por mi? - inquirió Neji.

- ¿Quieres seguir luchando en este absurdo juego? - respondió Kimimaro - Nos han hecho jugar para que intentásemos comprendernos y trabajar en equipo con otras personas a las que habitualmente no queremos entender... ya hemos aprendido algo… que los que han conseguido olvidar momentáneamente sus diferencias y sus prioridades personales son los que han ganado, nosotros hemos perdido porque dos miembros de nuestro grupo han preferido guiarse solo pensando en sus impulsos.

Neji recapacitó sobre las palabras de Kimimaro. En cierta forma seguir con ese juego era algo muy absurdo, estaban en desventaja y ya no ganarían como equipo.

Instantes después, Kimimaro, Konan y Neji aparecieron tirando sus armas. Neji miraba a Naruto y Lee con ojos coléricos.

- No te enfades, tenía que hacerlo, prefiero morir defendiendo a Sakura que no hacer nada - hablaba Naruto.

- Sois absurdos - fue lo único que dijo.

- ¡Shino! - dijo Shikamaru - Se han rendido, no puedes dispararles.

- A ellos no puedo dispararles pero a la gente de tu grupo si.

Shikamaru hizo un gesto a Karin, Pain y Kabuto para que buscasen a Shino.

- Shino, nosotros somos 6 ¿crees que te puedes esconder de todo?

- Seguro que no es fácil pero lo puedo intentar.

- Shino vamos a dejarlo - se oyó a Chouji - Tengo hambre y estamos cansados.

- Dadme a vuestros prisioneros.

Shikamaru miró a Akane.

- Para esto has quedado, para ser moneda de cambio.

- ¿Y que vas a hacer, ciervo? - contestó la chica.

- Te puedes llevar a Sakura y a Tobi.

- No, a Tobi no. Tobi prefiere ser prisionero del equipo ganador.

- Mira que eres raro - comentó Akane.

- Tobi se rindió a este equipo.

- ¿Y qué mas te da? - le dijo Chouji

- Si da, a Tobi si le importa.

- ¿Te parece llevarte a Sakura, Shino? - habló en voz alta Shikamaru.

- Dame también a Akane.

- No. No te voy a dar a mi prisionera, me siento superior teniéndola atada a mi y es mi seguro, si la libero esta gata salvaje es capaz de cualquier cosa.

- Pues dame los pañuelos del equipo de Kimimaro, a fin de cuentas se han rendido gracias a mí.

- No. El de Naruto y Lee son nuestros y todo lo que tengan en sus pertenencias. Lo demás te lo puedes quedar.

- ¿Y cómo se que no me vas a disparar?

- Tienes mi palabra.

- Con eso me vale ¿te vale a ti con la mía?

- Perfecto.

Cuando llegaron al barracón ya estaban el resto de sus compañeros esperándoles y también los profesores. El equipo magenta mostró sus trofeos: todas las banderas y un buen puñado de pañuelos. Hubo vítores y aplausos. Se les dio una medalla a cada uno de ellos y también a Shino por ser el único que llegó a sobrevivir y conseguir méritos en solitario.

- Entonces - habló Tsunade para todo los alumnos - ¿Ya estáis todos libres de vuestras parejas?

- No - gruñó Akane - Yo no. Estoy unida a este desperdicio de ser humano.

- Perdona, perdona, pecosa.... toma, la pulsera.

- ¿Y me puedes desatar o es mucho trabajo?

- Ahg... si te desato me pegas, fijo.

- ¿Habéis sacado alguna conclusión de todo esto? - continuaba hablando Tsunade para el resto.

- Que ha ganado el equipo con menos escrúpulos - respondió Sasuke.

- O el que mejor se ha adaptado - repuso Tsunade - A pesar de las diferencias decidieron colaborar, por eso fueron fuertes, confiaron en su líder ¿verdad Naruto?

- ¿Por qué me miráis a mi? ¡Lee hizo lo mismo que yo!

- Actuasteis por vuestra cuenta sin escuchar pero ya hablaremos de esos detalles. Ahora ir a daros unas duchas que algunos estáis hechos un asquito y luego pasad al comedor. Aunque no llevéis pulseras seguís siendo los mismo equipos ¿entendido? Vamos a tener unas charlas sobre lo que ha pasado.

- Ha sido toa una sorpresa - comentaba Kurenai a Asuma - Esperaba más de los Uchiha.

- Si, yo tampoco esperaba de Shikamaru, Pain y Kabuto llegasen a trabajar en equipo. Creo que lo que ha vencido ha sido la inteligencia; los que han analizado fríamente las cosas y los beneficios que podía reportarles trabajar en equipo.

- Lo que ha sido un desastre ha sido el equipo de Iruka: Deidara y Gaara juntos eran una bomba.

Después de las charlas sobre o que habían aprendido unos de otros y e lo que les había servido aquella experiencia, recogieron las tiendas y sus objetos personales, devolvieron las mochilas y emprendieron el viaje de vuelta.

Como compañeros de viaje y ya liberados de la presión de los equipos, fueron subiendo al autobús y sentándose según sus afinidades, por ejemplo, no tardaron Pain y Konan en hacerlo juntos. También Chouji y Shikamaru, Stella, al pasar por sus asientos, se detuvo.

- Quería decirte algo, medianía.

Shikamaru la miró como siempre aburrido. Stella se acercó a él y se estrelló contra su cara, clavándole casi los dientes en los labios.

- Nadie me besa sin mi permiso. Tampoco quiero que vayas diciendo estupideces. Que sepas que aunque te acepté como jefe sigues cayéndome fatal - le dijo marchándose con su habitual gesto de superioridad.

- ¿Te ha besado?

- Mas bien me ha mordido - decía tocándose los labios.

- ¿Pero tío, como lo haces? - casi parecía sollozar Kankuro que lo había visto todo - Te juro que seré tu esclavo pero dímelo.

- Si no he hecho nada... Las mujeres son muy raras, nunca se sabe lo que piensan.

Shikamaru cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir.

Karin se enganchó prácticamente a Sasuke. Después de su conversación con Chouji estaba más dispuesta que nunca a hacerle entender que ella también quería una oportunidad.

- ¿Nos sentamos juntos?

- Bueno - respondió Sasuke de forma impersonal. Le daba igual quien se sentase a su lado, ya casi estaba resignado a oír a Sakura e Ino discutir sobre el tema y terminar junto a Naruto - Siéntate dónde quieras.

Shino se sentó junto a Kiba. Ten-Ten al lado de Sumire. Lee miró con ojos penosos a Neji que con un leve gesto le aceptó como compañero. Ryuko con Akane.

- Akane ¿Por qué no me haces un favor? - decía medio sonriendo Ryuko, aquella sonrisilla no le dio buena espina a la chica pelinaranja.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿Por qué no le dices a Chouji que se siente conmigo?

- Si quieres ir con Chouji haberte sentado con él.

- Es que me da apuro, anda, tu vas y le dices que te quieres sentar con Shikamaru ¿eh?

- Si claro. Siento un gozo inmenso por sentarme a su lado ¿Crees que Chouji es tonto y se lo va a tragar?

- Anda, anda, hazlo por mí.

Ryuko la miró con ojos de corderillo degollado.

- Vas a tener que compensarme esto - Akane se levantó y suspiró - Me lo tendrás que compensar mucho - Se acercó a los asientos de sus compañeros - Esto, Chouji ¿te lo digo de forma clara y concisa o me vas a hacer pensar una excusa medianamente creíble?

- ¿El qué?

- La razón por la cual te quiero cambiar el asiento.

- Lo primero.

- Estupendo. Pues porque si. Anda ve y siéntate con Ryuko.

- Pero...

- Que no me hagas pensar la razón, simplemente lárgate.

- ¿Quieres estar con Shikamaru?

- Si mira... tiene muchas cosas que explicarme y yo decirle un montón de insultos nuevos que se me han ocurrido.

- Bueno pues os dejo entonces... parejita - Chouji les dedicó una sonrisa amplia que a Shikamaru le sonó a recochineo.

- ¿Me dejas la ventanilla, bambi? Así me distraeré viendo el paisaje.

- Ahhhh..... mendokusei.

Perezosamente se levantó para cederle su asiento. Cuando se volvió a sentar se recostó nuevamente.

- Estabas deseando estar a mi lado ¿eh? - comentó sarcástico.

- Si, me muero de ganas por verte dormir.

- Te gustó que te retuviese ¿a que si?

- Mejor duérmete de una vez. Desde luego, lo que hay que aguantar por una amiga.

- Tengo que conseguir atarte más veces.

- ¿Se puede saber que estás pensando, imbécil?

- En que te gustó... lo se.

- ¿Crees que soy una pervertida? ¿Crees que a mi me gusta que me dominen?

- Yo no he hablado de sexo... lo has hecho tú. Pero cuando me necesites para cualquier cosas solo tienes que decírmelo.

- Cállate de una vez... es ya lo que me faltaba por oír de ti...

- No... aún te falta por oír algo que no quieres.

- ¿Que me desprecias?

- ¿Eso es lo que crees?

- Mejor olvídame, haz lo de siempre, ignórame y duerme.

- Yo nunca te ignoro calabacita - dijo cerrando lo ojos - Nunca te he ignorado.

Deidara, aún sin subir en el autobús, apoyado en él, observaba a Gaara entrar, ambos se miraban de forma despectiva. De repente sintió su espacio vital invadido por otro cuerpo.

- ¿Deidara-sempai se lo ha pasado bien? - susurró a su oído Tobi. Deidara le retiró de un brusco golpe.

- ¿Hace falta que seas tan imbécil? De verdad Tobi, no se como te aguanto.

- Deidara-sempai se pone muy guapo cuando se enfada.

- ¡Quita del medio o te parto la boca!

- ¿Deidara-sempai no quiere repetir "aquello" con Tobi?

Deidara le agarró bruscamente del cuello de la sudadera.

- No vuelvas nunca a recordarlo ¿entiendes? Y ni se te ocurra contárselo a nadie.

- Si Deidara-sempai se pone tan violento llama la atención de los demás.

- Recuérdalo bien - le soltó con la misma brusquedad.

Tobi le vio subirse al autobús con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Por qué no le dejas en paz? - oyó a su espalda, era Sasori.

- Porque Deidara es más guapo que algunas chicas.

- Cada vez eres más raro Tobi, terminarás consiguiendo que te reviente.

Sasori también se acercó a subir al autobús.

- Tobi sabe lo que hace - murmuró - ...Y siempre consigo lo que quiero.

Sakura e Ino en un principio se sentaron juntas pero no tardaron en comenzar a discutir, parecía una de sus habituales discusiones, pero Sakura sabía que era algo importante: ella había insinuado algo sobre lo poco que comía Ino y ésta había reaccionado a la defensiva; dándose cuenta de que aquella tontería terminaría convirtiéndose en una discusión seria que quizás rompiese el equilibrio y la confianza que Ino tenía en ella. Así que, alegando estar enfadada porque Sasuke estaba con Karin se levantó para cambiarse al lado de Hinata.

Ino pensó que aprovecharía que estaba sola para pedirle a Sai que sentase a su lado, sin embargo Sai se dirigió al asiento ocupado por Misaki.

- ¿Está libre este asiento? - preguntó sonriendo como era habitual en él.

- Si, no creo que nadie quiera sentarse a mi lado - respondió Misaki.

- Entonces ¿Te importa que lo haga yo?

Misaki miró intrigado a los asientos del autobús. Le extrañaba que alguien quisiese sentarse a su lado pero parecía que había más sitios vacíos.

- ¿Quieres sentarte aquí?

- Si a ti no te importa.

- No, claro - Misaki seguía mirándole intrigado, seguramente es que quería preguntarle algo, se preparó para escuchar algunas de las preguntas que siempre le hacían.

Pero Sai no habló. Se limitó a acomodarse y sacar un pequeño bloc de dibujo y un lápiz.

Parecía que la idea de Ino no iba a ser posible. Bueno, tenía otra opción: Shikamaru, él no iba a negarse y le venía genial para aprovechar y pedirle más pastillas, lo único era que en ese momento estaba sentado con Akane, mejor, él no soportaba a aquella chica así que agradecería que le pidiese cambiar el sitio.

- Shika - se acercó y habló con tono meloso - Enhorabuena, campeón.

- ¿Eh? Ah, Ino... me has sorprendido.

- ¿Quieres sentarte conmigo?

Shikamaru no se atrevió a girar la cabeza, sentía los ojos de Akane clavados en él, casi le daba miedo comprobarlo.

- Yo... es que... estoy bien, me da pereza moverme.

- Vamos - Ino se acercó a su oído y susurró - Te lo pasarás mejor que con ella. Debe estar muy enfadada.

- Déjalo Ino, te lo agradezco pero estoy bien.

- Es que quiero contarte algo.

Shikamaru suspiró, bien conocía a Ino, tendría que acceder si no quería que comenzase a ponerse insistente. Iba a levantarse cuando la mano de Akane le detuvo de una forma brusca, fue ella la que se levantó.

- ¡Temari! ¡Temari! - habló en voz alta haciendo aspavientos - ¡Aquí! Te he guardado el asiento.

Tanto Temari como Ino y Shikamaru miraron algo perplejos a Akane.

- Déjame pasar, ciervo. Mira Temari, siéntate y habla con éste inútil lo que tengas que hablar.

Temari miró confusa a Akane, luego a Shikamaru y por último a Ino.

- Lo siento Ino - continuaba Akane - Pero le dije a Temari que le guardaría un sitio al lado del ciervo.

- ¡Ah! - exclamó Temari, creía entender lo que estaba pasando - ¡Claro! Si... es que tengo que hablar con él. Gracias Akane.

- No hay de que. Que os divirtáis.

- Pasa al otro asiento Shikamaru - indicó Temari - Prefiero estar yo en este, así vigilo que no te escapas - esto último lo dijo mirando de reojo a Ino.

Ino se cruzó de brazos bastante molesta. Bueno, Naruto aún no tenía compañero de viaje, se sentaría con él, con suerte contaría cualquier tontería y al menos se divertiría.

Akane se sentó al lado de Jisei.

- ¿No estabas con Shikamaru?

- ¿Te molesto?

- No, para nada. ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Que es imbécil, eso ha pasado, algo habitual en él.

Jisei alzó la vista y vio a Temari sentándose al lado del chico.

- ¿Te lo ha quitado Temari?

- ¡Que va! He obligado a la pobre a sentarse con él.

- ¿Y eso?

- Porque si. Ino estaba a punto de liarle otra vez.

Jisei sonrió maliciosa.

- Pues como estrategia no es muy buena. Se lo has entregado al enemigo.

- ¿Pero que dices?

- ¿Por qué se lo entregas tan fácilmente a Temari? ¿No te pone celosa? Ah, no... los celos que sientes hacia Ino son aún mayores.

- ¿Que absurda teoría es esa?

- Reconócelo. Ryuko tiene razón, aún te gusta.

- ¿Tú también vas a empezar con eso? Mira... no me voy porque...

- Porque tengo razón... Anda, no te enfades tanto que tengo que contarle algo.

- ¿Que me vas a contar? ¿Que los celos me van a matar?

- No. Si yo te entiendo - Jisei echó un vistazo al lugar donde Anko se había sentado con Iruka y hablaban alegremente - Tengo que contarte algo, de veras lo necesito.

- ¿Te pasa algo? - preguntaba Chouji a Ryuko.

- No. Pensé que quizás les habría venido bien hablar. Akane parece muy molesta.

- Normal. Shikamaru se ha portado algo brusco con ella. Estaba como muy mosqueado ¿Y a ti? ¿Qué tal te fue con Lee?

.- Una locura. Tengo agujetas hasta en las pestañas, no sabes que energía tiene ese chico. Eso si, siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarme... También es casualidad que Akane le tocase con Sasuke, malditas casualidades de la vida.

Con ese último pensamiento Ryuko cerró los ojos. El autobús echó a andar. El suave vaivén parecía atraerla a un dulce sueño. Estaba cansada, bastante cansada.

- ¿De que querías hablarme? - preguntó sin mucho interés Shikamaru.

- Realmente de nada. Era por hacer huir a la rubia. Eres tonto Shikamaru, un día esa chica te va a meter en un lío.

- Lo gracioso es que yo también lo creo.

- Yo no voy a estar siempre para ayudarte.

- No te lo he pedido.

- Así no vas a solucionar nunca nada.

- ¡Ah, que pesada eres!

- ¿Que pasa con Akane?

- ¿Que pasa de qué?

- ¿Habéis solucionado ya vuestro problema?

- Temari por favor déjalo ya. No entiendo porqué las mujeres sois tan... mandonas.

- Shikamaru, hazme caso... tienes que solucionarlo.

- ¿Y si no quiero? Todo esto me da mucha pereza.

Temari le golpeó el hombro con el puño.

- ¡Ay! ¿Pero que haces? ¿Te has vuelto loca?

- Loca me vuelves tú. Parezco imbécil, no sé como a veces puedo pensar que hice mal dejándote marchar.

Shikamaru abrió la boca sin saber que decir... desde luego que las mujeres eran complicadas, complicadas y problemáticas, nunca las entendería.

- ¿Y que hay del Uchiha?

- ¿Que Uchiha?

- ¿Cual va a ser? El mayor.

- ¿Eso a ti te importa?

- Pues... si.... bastante... Me preocupas... me he preocupado mucho por ti, Temari.

El viaje había resultado mucho más agradable de lo que Ino supuso. Naruto era una gran compañía, alegre y simpático, consiguió que Ino olvidara lo molesta que estaba con Temari.

Por su parte, Naruto observaba a Ino. Recordaba que Kiba le había dicho que Ino también merecía que Sasuke fuese considerado con ella, no solo con Sakura ¿Estaría enamorada Ino de Sasuke? Nunca se lo había planteado, él solo se había preocupado por Sakura ¿cómo nunca se lo había planteado?

Claro, como él mismo no estaba enamorado de Ino no consideraba sus sentimiento ¡que bruto había podido llegar a ser!

- Esto, Ino ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

- ¿Cómo de personal?

- ¿Estás enamorada de Sasuke?

- Tu no sabes lo que es la discreción ¿no, Naruto?

- Es que yo... yo soy así ¡vaya que si!

- Pues te responderé igual. No. No estoy enamorada. Sasuke me parece muy guapo, muy cool, me gustaría salir con él pero también me gusta Sai y más chicos ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- No, por nada. Solo de pronto lo pensé. Mejor así.

- ¿Tu también te has dado cuenta, verdad?

- ¿De qué?

- De lo que ha cambiado Sasuke.

- Si, bueno... algo ha cambiado.

- ¿Te preocupa Sakura? A mi también. Es mi mejor amiga aunque no lo parezca, pero es tan tonta que no se da cuenta de nada.

- ¿De que hablas?

- De Sasuke... le gusta otra chica ¿a que si?

Naruto no sabía que contestar, ni siquiera sabía como se había llegado a esa conversación.

- Tu eres su amigo, a ti te lo tiene que haber dicho ¿a que si?

- Bueno, él no habla mucho de sus cosas.... ¿Y tú como lo sabes?

- Hace ya un tiempo que me di cuenta. Cuando la mira sus ojos parecen distintos, me dí cuenta enseguida. En fin ¡que se le va a hacer! Alguna vez tenía que gustarle alguna chica. Solo espero que Sakura no lo pase demasiado mal, ella está realmente muy enamorada.

- Pero... creo que en esta historia no solo están los sentimientos de Sakura.

- Ya lo se. Pero es mi amiga y son los que más me preocupan. De todas formas tampoco hay que dar muchas vueltas a esto. Las cosas son como son y ya está. Mira Naruto, nosotros somos amigos de Sakura, si se lleva una decepción trataremos de animarla y le diremos lo poco que vale Sasuke y que no la merece y ya está.

Naruto suspiró. Nunca se había planteado como era Ino, siempre la había visto como una chillona, mandona, histérica... pero resultaba muy simpática y una gran amiga para Sakura.

Cuando Ryuko abrió los ojos se encontró apoyada contra el pecho de Chouji. No sabía como había llegado a esa posición. Rápidamente se retiró, miró a Chouji, este también dormía... menos mal que no la había visto... Miró a través de la ventanilla, estaba anocheciendo y ya entraban en Konoha.

También el viaje había resultado muy agradable para Sai y Misaki. No habían hablado demasiado pero se encontraban muy cómodos. Mara Misaki eso era algo muy especial, hacía mucho tiempo que una persona no le trataba con tanta naturalidad, sin mirarle como a un ser raro.

- ¿Terminaste tu dibujo? - dijo al ver que Sai guardaba el lápiz.

- Ajá ¿Quieres verlo?

-Claro - Sai le mostró el dibujo - Pero... ¡si soy yo!

Efectivamente era él, sentado en la tienda de cabaña, abrazando sus rodillas y mirando con tristeza.

- Así es como te recuerdo ¿Te ha molestado?

- No... no... por supuesto que no.

- Bien. Será un recuerdo de esta convivencia-

Misaki sonrió... que personaje más extraño era ese Sai.

El autobús paró.

- ¡Un momento! Habló Jiraiya – Antes de bajar. Para el martes queremos una redacción sobre esta experiencia.

- ¿No hemos hablado ya bastante del tema? - preguntó Zaku.

- No, queremos una reacción sobre lo que pensáis que hemos aprendido de otras personas. Ya sabemos que seguís odiándoos mutuamente, pero mira, son ganas de fastidiaros ¿entendido?

Bajaron del autobús. Antes de separarse, Fatora se acercó a Kankuro

- Pues nada, se acabó ¿no?

- Si, supongo que nos veremos por el instituto y no nos hablaremos ¿verdad? - sonrió Kankuro.

- Bueno pues... adiós.

Karin se acercó a Shikamaru y Chouji.

- Nada, que me lo he pasado muy bien en vuestro grupo. Espero que nos veamos. Hasta luego y gracias por el consejo Chouji.

- Cuídate Karin.

- Hasta luego jefe y ten cuidado con Kabuto, no le caes muy bien.

Juugo también fue a despedirse de Sakura. Tobi de Akane, Misaki de Sai y luego Sasori que lanzó una mirada a Ten-Ten que le produjo un escalofrío.

¿Que estás tramando? - preguntó Deidara.

- Me gustan esa chica – respondió mirando hacia Ten-Ten – Creo que voy a divertirme mucho.

Shino, silencioso como siempre se puso al lado de Shikamaru.

- Bueno, psicópata endemoniado – dijo – ¿Te has tranquilizado ya?

- Solo era una actuación.

- Ya, claro... lo que tu digas.

* * *

_Pues ya terminó la convivencia. Quizás este capítulo haya resultado largo pero es que quería zanjarlo para ya dar paso a la historia de nuevo. Gracias a todos por leer y vuestros comentarios... ah y no sufráis por las parejas... lo que si os diré es que intentaré que en "esta" historia cuadren. Ahora van a venir unos capítulos que yo creo que serán definitivos._

_Nos vemos en el siguiente._


	45. Collage de sentimientos

_Bueno, este capítulo no ha sido nada fácil. Tenía que poner algo de Jisei e Iruka y también quería explicar alguna cosa de la situación de Temari. Había escrito un especial de Ryuko pero al ser aquí una OC decidí suprimirlo al no ser esencial para la historia y en cambio lo he sustituido adelantando la historia de Sai, que por cierto, aún no tenía preparada del todo por esa razón tengo que decir que para las escenas que van a tener lugar me he inspirado en la historia "MI nueva vida" de una buena amiga mía, GothicGirl-MC. Casi puede parece que la haya copiado pero no es así, simplemente le pedí permiso para hacer mi versión de una situación creada por ella, si os gusta, el mérito es suyo._

* * *

**Collage de sentimientos**

Después de la jornada de convivencia algunas cosas habían cambiado y otras no tanto.

Algunos, como Sakura o Karin eran capaces de mirar a ciertos miembros de la otra clase de distinta forma. Otros seguían pensando lo mismo que al principio y unos pocos incluso habían sacado provecho. Aunque la tónica general era que poco había cambiado, al menos, como decían los profesores, habían descargado adrenalina y los ánimos parecían más calmados.

Lo que parecía no haber variado eran sus situaciones sentimentales, si acaso, como le sucedía a Jisei, había empeorado.

Jisei no quería pensarlo, evitaba hacerlo pero aquel maldito pensamiento se colaba continuamente en su mente: Iruka había dicho que saldría con Anko-sensei, si lo había dicho y ella lo había escuchado. En la penumbra de su habitación sacó una pequeña manta que colocó en el suelo, encendió un palito de incienso, puso una música suave y se sentó cruzando las piernas... tenía que relajarse y conseguir mantener su mente el blanco.

Inspiraba profundamente y expiraba con lentitud _"respiro paz" _se decía _"expulso el desasosiego" _y se lo repetía varias veces... ¿Que clase de cita tendrían? ¿Sería solo de amigos o de algo más? ¿Besaría Iruka a Anko? ¿Se quedarían solo en ello o llegarían más lejos?... No, no, no.... ya estaban esos pensamientos perturbándola otra vez y eso no podía ser; ella siempre se había caracterizado por, de todas sus amigas, ser la mas razonable, la mas realista y la mas pragmática, ella no se dejaba llevar nunca por romanticismos ni sensiblerías y sin embargo ese sentimiento hacia Iruka la descolocaba completamente.

Respiró de nuevo profundamente. Se acabó, aquello tenia que acabar, no entendía porqué ese maldito desasosiego, Iruka era un hombre joven y que ella supiese completamente normal, eso quería decir que tendría sus necesidades como cualquier hombre joven y normal ¿por qué no iba a poder hacer lo que le viniese en gana? ¿había algo que se lo impidiese? ¿algo que le atase a ella? no, pues entonces... El estaba en todo su derecho de hacer lo que quisiese, igual que ella... anda y que disfrutase.

Tenía que acostumbrarse, tenía que hacerse a la idea. Y no pasaba nada, todo era normal y ella también tenía que actuar como la chica joven que era y no quedarse lamentándose. Esa situación solo tenía dos soluciones posibles: o le olvidaba e intentaba seguir con su vida o se lanzaba al riesgo y eso no lo iba a hacer; por nada del mundo perjudicaría a Iruka. Ella no era una boba enamorada que solo piensa en si misma, no, ella sabía que se jugaban mucho, que no eran solo Iruka y Jisei, que no se trataba de intentar conquistar a un chico; el trabajo de Iruka podía peligrar y no solo eso, no solo le expulsarían del instituto si se enterasen, es que seguramente no encontraría trabajo como profesor de nuevo. Su situación no era sencilla pero ella tenia paciencia, mucha paciencia y esperaría a graduarse... si, quedaban unos meses... después ya vería si seguía sintiendo lo mismo por él.

Para Iruka las cosas no eran tan fáciles como Jisei pensaba.

Cada día que pasaba se encontraba más y más confundido. De pronto se sentía desbordado por un montón de sentimientos contradictorios ¿Que sentía por su alumna? Tenía la sensación de que aquellos sentimientos no habían surgido de golpe, que llevaban ya meses creciendo dentro de él, metidos en un tarro, hasta que de pronto la tapa del tarro saltó y ya no pudo controlarlos.

Tumbado en su cama, mirando al techo se preguntaba que estaba mal en él ¿Estaba mal fijarse en una alumna? Desde luego que si, eso era algo que nunca tenía que haber pasado pero sin embargo había pasado.

Conoció a los Nagashiyama, una familia encantadora que le abrió las puertas de su casa, se hizo amigo de Kisuke, es más, se sentía parte de esa familia. El, que había perdido a sus padres cuando era un niño, encontró algo muy valioso que no quería perder. Ya no se trataba solo de su trabajo, era mucho más, una presión que le oprimía al pensar que esas personas podrían creer que abusaba de su confianza.

Y sin embargo había pasado.

Suponía que era precisamente por esa confianza que cogió con los Nagashiyama había sucedido todo. Si no hubiera comenzado a tratarlos no habría conocido a Jisei como persona; para él hubiese seguido siendo simplemente una alumna pero claro, comenzó a tratarla, a conocerla y a mirarla de forma distinta... eso no hubiera pasado de no relacionarse con ella.

Suspiró y volvió a preguntarse que estaba mal en él.

Y algo estaba mal, no había duda.

Había salido con Anko, una mujer muy atractiva, simpática y alegre y por lo que parecía le agradaba estar con él. Todo iba bien, no podía quejarse, Anko era muy divertida y también algo descarada, desde el principio de la cita dejó muy claro sus intenciones, ella no salía con cualquiera, solo con quien le interesaba y no salía por salir, para ella las citas no eran tomar unas copas y ya, ella quería divertirse y disfrutar... ¿había algo de malo en querer disfrutar? Lo había dicho muy claro.

_- Me gustas Iruka y me gusta disfrutar y coger lo que me gusta._

Anko siempre era así, apasionada, llena de energía. Iruka se dejó llevar por ese apasionamiento, por la mirada de Anko, por su cuerpo sinuoso... él era un hombre joven y la sangre hervía por sus venas y cuando Anko le besó se dejó sumergir en esas sensaciones maravillosas.

Todo parecía ir bien, él mismo le propuso ir a su casa y ella accedió. Todo iba bien hasta que de pronto, sin saber por qué, la imagen de Jisei se instaló en su mente. Quizás fue una frase, quizás una caricia... lo único que supo es que a partir de ese momento ya no pudo quitarla de su mente.

_...Besaba a Anko mientras se preguntaba si Jisei reaccionaría igual ante sus besos, si su piel respondería ante sus caricias, se preguntaba como serían sus gemidos... pero era a Anko a quien escuchaba._

_Presa de una desesperación que le dominó y no podía controlar tapó inconscientemente la boca de Anko con una de sus manos._

_"Cállate" pensó "No es a ti a quien quiero escuchar"_

_Se asustó de si mismo y su reacción y permaneció inmóvil. Anko retiró la mano que le tapaba la boca._

_- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?_

_- Lo siento Anko... creo que es mejor que te vayas._

_- ¿Me estás echando?_

_- Lo siento.... lo siento... lo siento..._

_No era capaz de decir otra frase. La vergüenza y la desesperación parecían atragantársele en la garganta._

_- ¿Pero que te pasa ahora?_

_- No lo se... lo siento..._

_- ¿Es que no te gusto?_

_- No es eso._

_- ¡Podías habérmelo dicho desde el principio!_

_- No es eso, de verdad._

_Anko le miró molesta y llena de furia._

_- ¿Sabes que debería partirte la cara?_

_- Hazlo... me lo merezco._

_De pronto Anko soltó una enorme carcajada._

_- ¡Ya se lo que te pasa! ¡Estás enamorado de otra! _

_- No... - Iruka iba a decir que no era eso pero se quedó mudo pensándolo ¿estaba enamorado? ¿era eso lo que le pasaba?_

_- Mira, vamos a dejarlo así. Por suerte has reaccionado a tiempo y te ha entrado esa... tontería. Me hubiera sentado peor que me hubieses utilizado._

_- Yo no te he utilizado._

_- ¡Porque no te ha dado tiempo! Vale... vamos a tranquilizarnos, no pareces en condición de razonar._

_- Anko, lo siento, no se que me ha pasado_.

... Al final Anko se había marchado bastante molesta e Iruka estaba allí, tumbado en la cama, seguro de que algo no estaba bien en él.

Las primeras luces del alba inundaban la habitación. Temari, sentada en un sillón del cuarto de Itachi le observaba dormir. Se le veía tranquilo, relajado, tumbado boca abajo cubierto tan solo por una sábana de color beige... todo parecía en armonía, todo parecía perfecto, sin embargo Temari se sentía inquieta.

Lo primero que le preocupaba era el tema de sus hermanos. Había pasado la noche fuera, no era la primera vez que lo hacía pero si la primera en que no buscaba ninguna escusa, ni daba explicaciones, así que podía imaginarse cualquier reacción viniendo de ellos. Seguramente Kankuro estaría pensando alguna barbaridad y Gaara la miraría con su gesto huraño, pero eso le daba igual, ya era mayorcita... bueno, eso creía ella, por lo menos siempre se sintió mayor, claro que ahora se daba cuenta de que aún no era la mujer madura que pensaba... aún le quedaba mucho por aprender.

Y de nuevo estaba allí, presa de esa atracción que sentía hacia Itachi.

Se suponía que iban a hablar sobre su situación, ella estaba dispuesta a dejarle las cosas claras, no quería seguir así, llevar esa doble vida la empezaba a agobiar pero terminaron dejándose llevar, como siempre, por esa maldita atracción que parecía magnetizar sus cuerpos, por esa necesidad de sentir la calidez de la piel de Itachi, por oler su aroma e impregnarse de él. Era su maldito vicio, su droga, algo que le creaba adicción y de lo que no sabía como huir.

Y para colmo él había dicho esas malditas palabras.

Le había costado, salieron de su garganta de forma apresurada y casi dolorosa, parecía que las tuviera atragantadas y no quisiese pronunciarlas pero ellas salieron... tuvieron que salir para fastidiarlo todo y confundir aún mas a Temari.

Malditas y cochinas palabras.

Son solo dos palabras pero significaban demasiado.

¿Y de verdad eran ciertas? ¿De verdad podía Temari confiar en su sinceridad?

_"Te amo"_... mira que eran simples y sencillas y hasta parecen fáciles de pronunciar y de escuchar y sin embargo ¿como esas dos simples palabras podían causar tanta confusión?

Siempre pensó que eran palabras hermosas que al escucharlas se sentiría feliz.

Pero no se sentía feliz... o si... no sabía como se sentía.... confundida, atemorizada... ¿cómo se sentía? ¿que había sentido al escucharlas? ¿Miedo? ¿Felicidad? ¿Incredulidad? Quizás fuera una mezcla de todo.

¿Y que sentía ella? ¿Era amor lo que sentía por él? ¿Estaba segura de que era amor?

Después de decir aquellas palabras, Itachi la miró expectante, quizás esperaba su reacción, quizás esperaba que ella también las pronunciase pero Temari no pudo hablar, ni reaccionar, se quedó completamente bloqueada... Itachi pareció entender su aturdimiento porque simplemente sonrió y volvió a besarla.

Maldito Itachi ¿Por qué tenía que mostrarse ante ella de una forma tan cálida? ¿Por qué siempre eran tan frío con todo el mundo menos con ella?

Todos hablaban de él, todos, pero nadie le conocía realmente... solo ella.

Dos palabras... dos malditas palabras habían descolocado el mundo de Temari.

Y los días pasaban dentro de su monotonía.

Los alumnos, a parte de su conflictos personales andaban preocupados por los exámenes parciales y en especial los de 2-2 con los ensayos de su obra de teatro.

Shikamaru y Akane seguían con sus habituales cambios de opinión sobre cualquier cosa, en esta ocasión debatían si cambiar o no la época en la que sucedía la historia y se planteaban sin situarla en un mundo fantástico, la edad media o una época más moderna. Ino andaba muy ocupada diseñando el vestuario, Sai dibujaba bocetos de los decorados… en general todos tenían algo que hacer.

Era muy temprano.

Sai, como era habitual en él, emprendía el camino hacia el instituto. Sai era minucioso y meticuloso en todo. La vida de Sai siempre seguía la misma rutina, raras veces la variaba, poco imaginaba el giro que estaba a punto de dar.

En su camino hacia el instituto Sai siempre pasaba por delante de una vieja fábrica abandonada y nunca, en todos los meses que llevaba haciendo ese camino, nunca había visto a nadie por allí, por eso se extrañó al divisar una figura en la azotea de aquella fábrica... alguien estaba al borde, apoyado en los tubos de metal que debían llegarle aproximadamente por la cadera. Aquella figura llamó mucho la atención de Sai, había algo extraño, no sabía decir el que pero algo no parecía bien.

El viento movía los cabellos de Misaki. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas miraba desde esa azotea al horizonte, no le encontraba sentido a vivir sin tener motivos, por más pequeños que fuesen; ya estaba cansado de soportarlo todo. Se sentía mareado, una gran somnolencia empezaba a embriagarle, seguramente las pastillas que había tomado estaban empezando a hacer efecto, pero él quería estar seguro de morir, por eso estaba allí, para asegurarse de que moría, si las pastillas no eran suficiente el golpe al estrellar su cuerpo contra el suelo desde esa altura lo haría y si el golpe no era suficiente, las pastillas ayudarían.

Se acabó, ya lo único que deseaba era que todo terminase. Se acabaron las burlas, se acabaron los reproches, se acabó el acoso... el dolor... todo.

Solo tenía que dejarse caer, ya estaba mareado, solo tenía que dejar que la gravedad le atrajese.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar sin oponer resistencia... empezaba a caer...

Pasaron varios segundos y aún no sentía el impacto. Abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que no había caído ni 10 cm. Estaba flotando, o al menos eso parecía. Se sentía en un espacio sin gravedad, como si pudiera volar. De pronto sintió que alguna fuerza desconocida le atraía, cada vez más, de regreso al edificio. Fue entonces cuando notó que alguien había detenido su caída.

El peso del cuerpo de Misaki y la fuerza con la que Sai le atrajo hacia sí hicieron que por inercia este cayera hacia atrás con Misaki encima de él.

Sai respiraba fuertemente, había hecho un gran esfuerzo pero se sentía satisfecho por haber conseguido salvar a ese loco suicida a pesar de que por unos momentos pensó que le arrastraría en su caída. Misaki le miró confundido, no podía enfocar bien la vista ¿quien era? ¿por qué le había salvado?

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? - preguntó Sai sin estar seguro de que esa pregunta fuera la apropiada.

Misaki seguía mirándole intentando reconocerle pero los párpados le pesaban... le pesaban mucho.

Fue entonces cuando notó como le zarandeaban, parecía que quisieran despertarle de aquel sueño que se iba apoderando de él... oía voces, voces que no entendía...

En el aula algunos se extrañaban de la tardanza de Sai, lo normal era que siempre fuera uno de los primeros en llegar y comentaban su ausencia. No era el caso de Chouji, él estaba nervioso y pensando en sus propios asuntos.

- Terminarás por ponerme nervioso a mi también - le dijo con su habitual tono de desgana Shikamaru.

- ¿Crees que le gustará?

- Por supuesto que le gustará, ya deja de ponerte nervioso.

- No estoy nervioso por eso, es por "lo otro".

- Todo irá bien, todo irá bien.

- Akane - Chouji se giró para mirar a su compañera - ¿Cómo es que no ha venido Ryuko contigo hoy?

- Ay Chouji, ya te lo he dicho, si es que no me escuchas... Todos sus cumpleaños lo primero que hace es ir a felicitar a su abuela.

- ¿Pero no está su abuela muerta?

- Chouji por dios, tranquilízate... Su abuela nació el mismo día que ella y siempre, todos los años, iban juntas muy temprano al templo para pedir salud; ahora que su abuela no está ella acude al cementerio... es una tradición suya.

Ryuko caminaba todo lo deprisa que podía, se había entretenido demasiado en el cementerio, de echo se había quedado dormida mientras se lamentaba por la ausencia de su abuela, la persona más importante para ella, quien la había criado, educado y acompañado en todo momento. Era raro quedarse dormida en medio del cementerio pero ella lo había hecho y no solo eso, si no que había tenido el sueño más extraño de toda su vida.

Cuando Ryuko entró en el aula lo primero que vio fue a Akane lanzando un borrador contra Shikamaru que, con su habitual mala puntería, casi termina dándole a ella.

- Maldita cabezota - se quejaba el chico.

- ¡Akane! ¡A ver si afinamos! - exclamó.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ryuko! - Akane se lanzó a abrazarla.

- ¿Es el cumpleaños de Ryuko? - preguntó emocionada Sumire a Jisei.

- Si... vamos a felicitarla.

Sumire se levantó tan deprisa que tropezó con las patas de la mesa y cayó al suelo provocando la risa de Jisei.

- ¿Pero Sumire, que haces?

- Nada, estoy bien... el suelo que quería darme un beso.

Todo el mundo fue a felicitarla. Ryuko se sentía muy emocionada. Chouji esperó pacientemente a que la fueran dejando. Cuando al fin la vio libre se acercó a ella.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Ryuko.

- Gracias Chouji.

- Yo... te he traído un regalo, es una tontería, espero que lo aceptes - le ofreció una caja envuelta en papel de regalo dorado.

- ¿Es para mi?

- No - intervino Akane - Es para mi, pero te lo puedes quedar tu... ¡vamos pava! ¡ábrelo!

- No. Lo abriré en la hora del almuerzo ¿comeréis con nosotras, verdad?

- Pues claro.

Ryuko estaba feliz. Ahora si que se sentía importante. Llevaba unos días bastante deprimida pensando que ella no servía para nada y que solo era una molestia para todos los demás pero ahora se sentía valiosa.

- Jisei tengo que contarte algo. Antes he tenido como una visión. No se si era un sueño o una alucinación... era algo muy raro... he hablado con mi abuela.

- Será que la hechas mucho de menos.

- Pero es que me mostraba el mundo sin mí.

- ¿El mundo sin ti? ¿Eso existe? - preguntó Sumire.

- He visto como seríais si yo no hubiera existido... ¡Jisei, cuanto me alegro de que no seas una pija!

- ¿Yo era una pija?

- Y no eras amiga de Akane, ni de Ten-Ten, eras amiga de las Barbie-girl

- ¿Yo? ¿Una de las Barbie? ¿Y mi cerebro regia?

- Además te liabas con Iruka... ya ves que tontería.

- Pues si que es tonto, si - decía Akane mirando de reojo a Jisei.

- Y te ibas a escapar con él y todo.

- ¿Eso era una alucinación o el culebrón de la mañana? - ironizó Shikamaru - A lo mejor te dormiste viendo la tele.

- Y Akane era novia de Shino y le besaba y no veas como.

- O a lo mejor has olido pegamento - continuó en el mismo tono Shikamaru - Dicen que se alucina igualmente.

- Y tú, Shika, salías con Temari pero te faltaba algo.

- ¿Sentido común? - ironizó ahora Akane - ¡Ah, no! Eso es lo que le faltaba a Temari.

- Y no discutías con Akane, tampoco erais amigos, erais indiferentes el uno con el otro... era muy triste, pero lo peor ha sido Chouji... ¡Chouji, no dejes nunca de comer entre horas! ¿vale?

- ¿Eh? Bueno, vale.

- He descubierto que la vida es muy bonita... es rara pero es mi vida y creo que merece la pena estar viva.

Nadie comprendía nada y se preguntaban que habría soñado para decir todas aquellas incongruencias, pero bueno, daba igual porque se la veía feliz y radiante como pocas veces.

Ryuko pasó la mañana preguntándose que sería lo que aquel papel dorado envolvería, se sentía muy nerviosa e intrigada pero se aguantó las ganas de abrirlo, incluso durante la comida, a los pies de un árbol, siguió sin hacerlo.

- ¡Ya hemos comido! - exclamó de pronto Sumire - ¡Venga, por dios, abre de una vez el regalo!

- No seas cotilla - la recriminó Ten-Ten - Tú ábrelo cuando quieras ¡pero que sea pronto!

- Mira que las chicas sois curiosas - comentó Kankuro.

- Como si tú no te murieras de curiosidad - añadió Jisei.

- Es un poco... como que da corte abrirlo delante de todo el mundo - habló Shino.

- Que corte ni corte - intervino Akane - Los regalos son para abrirlos y si son de un chico su obligación en hacerlo delante de sus amigas.

- Vale, vale, voy a abrirlo.

Ryuko comenzó a desenvolverlo rompiendo el papel, Chouji la miraba nervioso.

- ¡Es precioso! - gritó emocionada Sumire al ver lo que era: un joyero de madera con mariposas grabadas.

- Mi padre me ayudó - dijo Chouji con bastante vergüenza.

- Las mariposas tienen que ver con su nombre - explicó Shikamaru.

- ¿Lo has hecho tú? - le interrogó Akane.

- ¡Como mola! - exclamó Kiba - Menudo artista estas hecho.

- Eres un fiera - añadía Kankuro.

- Es.... - Ryuko se sentía como acalorada, seguramente estaría roja como un tomate - Es precioso.

- Es divino - dijo Jisei - Y lo mejor es que lo ha has hecho tu. Es todo un detalle Chouji.

- ¡Que bonito, que bonito! - continuaba emocionada Sumire - Se me ponen los pelillos de punta de la emoción. Mirad como es verdad, como escarpias.

- Yo estoy tan emocionada que creo que se me van a escapar las lagrimillas - decía Ten-Ten.

- Pues si que os ponéis tontas pronto - se quejó Kankuro.

- Tu calla, insensible - le apremió Jisei - Lo bonito es que se lo ha hecho él para ella, pensando en ella.

- ¿De veras te gusta? - preguntó tímidamente Chouji.

- Esto - Shikamaru se puso en pie - Creo que este momento necesita algo de intimidad ¿no?

- ¡Ah, si, claro! - dijo Jisei también levantándose.

- Uy si... anda Kiba... vamos a... jugar a la pelota - Ten-Ten se levantó tirando de su compañero.

- ¿Dónde vais todos? - preguntó Ryuko.

- Al servicio - contestó Sumire - ¿Quien me acompaña?

En ese momento Sasuke se acercó a ellos.

- Hola ¿os vais?

- Es que ya sabes, las chicas vamos en grupo al servicio - respondió Akane - ¿Querías algo?

- Bueno si, yo quería proponerte algo, Akane.

- ¿A mi?

- Bueno y a todos. Es que… ya hace bastante calor ¿no?

- ¿Quieres que nos desnudemos? - rió Kankuro.

- ¿Tu tienes calor, Akane? - dijo Shikamaru con un tono bastante burlón.

- ¿Un concurso de camisetas mojadas? - volvió a hablar Kankuro, Jisei le propinó una colleja - ¡Ahu!

- Quería invitaros a que vengáis mañana a mi casa a pasar la tarde, hemos preparado la piscina y podríamos refrescarnos.

- ¿Nos invitas a tu casa? - Sumire se acercó mucho a él mirándole fijamente - ¿Tienes piscina?

- ¿A la mansión de los Uchiha? - añadió extrañadísima Ten-Ten.

- ¿Quieres fardar de piscina? - preguntó Kiba algo molesto.

- No. Solo pensé que sería agradable.

- ¿Y tus padres? - se interesó Jisei.

- Ya se lo comenté. No hay problema, ellos no van a estar. Mi hermano tampoco. Solo me piden que nos portemos educadamente.

- Eso excluye fiestas salvajes, Kankuro - Jisei le dirigió una mirada severa.

- ¿Estas seguro que quieres invitarnos a todos? - Shikamaru continuaba con su tono burlón.

- Voy a invitar también a Sakura, Ino y Naruto ¿os molesta?

- No claro - habló Akane - Es tu casa ¿Pero de verás nos quieres invitar?

- Piénsalo Uchiha - inquirió Shikamaru - A lo mejor no quieres invitar a tanta gente.

- ¿Podemos ir todos? - se apresuró a preguntar Sumire - ¿Puedo ir yo? ¿Y Ten-Ten?

- No - interrumpió Kiba - Ten-Ten no puede ir.

- ¿No puedo ir?

- No porque... has quedado conmigo.

- ¿He quedado contigo?

- Claro ¿no te acuerdas? Dijiste que cuando fuera a ir a algún criadero vendrías conmigo.

- Cachorro malcriado - comentó Shino.

- ¡Ostras Shino! - gritó Kankuro - Estas tan callado que se me había olvidado que estas aquí.

- Pero Shikamaru si puede ir ¿verdad Shika? - decía Kiba palmeando la espalda del mencionado.

- Claro, no me puedo perder ver a Akane en bikini - Shikamaru sonrió y se puso al lado de Akane pasando su brazo por los hombros de la chica - No queremos perdérnoslo ¿verdad?

- Yo no puedo ir - se apresuró Jisei al ver como los dos chicos se dirigían unas miradas heladoras - Tengo que ir al Templo.

- Yo también tengo cosas que hacer - añadió Shino.

- ¿Que cosas? - le interrogó Kiba.

- Cosas.

- Yo si iré - dijo Kankuro - No molestaré, supongo.

- ¿Y vosotros? - Sumire se dirigió a Chouji y Ryuko.

- Eso ya se verá, a lo mejor ellos tienen otros planes - contestó Shikamaru.

- Pero tú si vendrás ¿no? - preguntó Sasuke a Akane.

- Claro, Me parece una gran idea, odio el calor, estoy deseando darme un baño y soy bastante abusona, no me lo tienes que repetir dos veces.

- Bien - sonrió Sasuke.

- ¿No se extrañará Sakura de que nos invites a nosotros? - de pronto esa idea había asaltado la mente de Akane.

- No, porque les he dicho que después de la convivencia y tratarte me caes muy bien.

- ¿Pero yo puedo ir? - insistió Sumire.

- Claro. ¿Sabéis dónde esta mi casa?

- Ven machote - dijo Shikamaru cogiéndole de la nuca - Cuéntanoslo por el camino, tenemos que dejar a esta parejita a solas, venga, vamos todos, recoged vuestras cosas.

Chouji y Ryuko les vieron marcharse.

- Esto... Ryuyo... yo, yo quería proponerte algo.

Un enrojecimiento podía verse en las orejas de Chouji, Ryuko comenzó a sentirse intranquila.

- ¿Sucede algo malo?

- No, es que yo he estado pensando que tu y yo... que... en fin... que nos conocemos bastante... tú me conoces, ya sabes como soy y creo que tienes que saber que tú... que tu me gustas... creo haberlo dicho en más de una ocasión.

- Bueno, tú también me gustas.

- Pero yo me refiero a gustar de... Ryuko quiero que salgamos juntos... como pareja... ya está, ya no he dicho, no era tan difícil. Me gustas Ryuko y creo que estamos haciendo un poco el tonto y deberíamos salir de una vez y dejarnos de miraditas y esas cosas.

El corazón de Ryuko comenzó a palpitar de forma acelerada.

- Ahora supongo que a lo mejor quieres burlarte de mi... puedes hacerlo sin problema, ya estoy acostumbrado a que las chicas os burléis de mi.

Ryuko no sabía exactamente que decir, aquel arrebato de Chouji la había dejado sin habla, ella estaba acostumbrada a que se comportara siempre de forma recatada y sin embargo ahora lo soltaba todo de golpe, casi sin respirar.

- Sabía que no te reirías de mi - continuó algo abatido Chouji - Tu no eres de las que hacen eso. No te preocupes, te lo pondré fácil: somos amigos, muy amigos y estamos bien siendo amigos, mejor olvidemos esto y sigamos siendo amigos.

- No - dijo de improviso la chica haciendo que Chouji la mirase confundido. Ryuko tragó saliva, tenia que ser fuerte y dejarse de timideces e inseguridades ridículas - Quiero salir contigo, de hecho estaba deseando que me lo pidieses.

La expresión de la cara de Chouji cambió en unas décimas de segundo.

- ¿Quedamos mañana?

- ¿Para ir a la casa de Sasuke?

- No... tú y yo solos.

- De acuerdo, no me gustan las piscinas, no me gusto en bañador y no se nadar.

Misaki abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue un techo blanco. Se sentía débil y mareado y le dolía la garganta y el estómago. Notó que tenía algo en el brazo, miró, por lo que se veía no estaba muerto, a no ser que a los muertos les pusieran suero o lo que fuera aquella bolsa que goteaba lentamente.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? - oyó una voz que le resultó familiar. Dirigió su mirada hacía dónde provenía - Menudo susto le has dado a todo el mundo - continuó hablando Sai sentado en una silla cerca de la cama.

- ¿Sai? ¿Que haces aquí?

- Si, soy yo. Me han pedido que me quedase aquí. Ya han avisado a tu madre pero parece ser que no puede venir aún.

- ¿Qué han avisado a mi madre? ¿Por qué? ¿Que hago aquí? ¿Me trajiste tú?

- No. Yo solo llamé a la ambulancia.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y una mujer que para Sai resultaba muy conocida entró, éste se levantó para saludarla.

- Señora Namikaze, buenos días.

- Buenos días Sai - saludó la madre de Naruto - Gracias por quedarte aquí. Ya he hablado con la directora del instituto para justificar tu ausencia. Bien - dijo sonriendo a Misaki - Veo que te has despertado ya. Yo soy Kushina Namikaze, psicóloga del hospital y supongo que tú eres Misaki Hanakiri ¿no? ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Fatal.

- Me imagino. Te han tenido que hacer un lavado de estómago. No te asustes, no estoy aquí para recriminarte nada pero dime ¿eras consciente de las pastillas que te tomaste?

Misaki sentía la cabeza embotada y las imágenes de lo que había pasado se agolpaban todas a la vez.

- Estabas a punto de suicidarte cuando él te detuvo - dijo señalando a Sai ante la expresión de desconcierto de Misaki, quien de golpe recordó todo lo sucedido. Miró a Sai.

- De nada - sonrió Sai, esperando agradecimiento de parte del chico.

- ¿Por qué…? – balbuceó Misaki mientras su mirada se nublaba por las lágrimas.

- ¿Cómo que "por qué"? Por haberte salvado la vida - contestó Sai volviendo a sonreír.

- ¿Por qué me detuviste? – Misaki comenzó a llorar; sentía rabia e impotencia mezclada con tristeza y confusión.

Sai le miró muy confundido, se suponía que él había hecho algo bueno, le había salvado la vida, debería estarle agradecido.

- Yo solo quería que todo acabase. Solo quiero dejar de sufrir ¡Y ahora encima me tomaran por loco! - la voz de Misaki era triste y muy amarga.

- Tranquilízate Misaki - habló la doctora - Yo estoy aquí para ayudarte, no vas a estar solo.

- ¿Por qué me detuviste? ¿Por qué? - gritó con resentimiento.

- Si quieres pegarle lo haces cuando salgas del hospital - habló la psicóloga sin dejar de sonreír.

- ¿Me tiene que pegar después de lo que he hecho? - comentó Sai cada vez más confuso.

- ¿No crees que si se intentó suicidar, era porque quería morir?- habló de nuevo Kushina de forma monótona.

- Pero entonces ¿debía haberle dejado tirarse?

- Mira Sai, cuando una persona no quiere vivir normalmente es por algo. Tú no sabes que tipo de vida es la que Misaki lleva para haber querido acabar con ella ¿Por qué le detuviste, Sai? - preguntó con dulzura.

- Porque debía hacerlo, fue… un impulso - Se giró hacia Misaki - Perdón por detener tu muerte.

-¿Estás conciente de que él quería morir y tu impediste que lograra lo que deseaba y que al hacerlo has prolongado su sufrimiento?- Preguntó con calma Kushina.

Sai suspiró y contestó con fastidio afirmativamente moviendo la cabeza.

- ¡Perfecto! - exclamó Kushina – Pues, Sai, ya que es tu culpa que él esté vivo me parece que ahora la vida de Misaki te pertenece - explicó con una sonrisa radiante y muy confiada - Desde ahora es tu responsabilidad.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado. Os habréis dado cuenta de que a Naruto le he puesto el apellido de su padre, bueno, creo que ya lo comenté pero es que claro, este es un universo alternativo, aquí su padre no selló ningún zorro en él, así que son una familia normal y claro la madre, como es costumbre en Japón, utiliza el apellido de su marido: Minato Namikaze._

_Gracias por leer y por los comentarios. Gracias lala-chan, siempre me gustan tus comentarios y gracias también a la persona anónima que no se como se llama pero que se lo agradezco igualmente._

_Nos vemos en el próximo._


	46. Las promesas tienen que cumplirse

_Antes de nada. Se me olvidó comentar en el último capítulo que entre ese y este tiene lugar una especie de "spin-off". Es una historia cómica de 11 capítulos en la que van de campamento de verano, durante el trayecto Jisei intenta "trasmigrar" su alma al cuerpo de Shikamaru (no preguntéis la razón) pero algo sale mal y termina cambiando su cuerpo con el de Lee, a partir de ahí se suceden una serie de situaciones absurdas y un "trafico" continuo de almas de un cuerpo a otro. Vale, suena a lo que es… algo surrealista pero el caso es que ya está escrito y publicado solo que en lugar de utilizar a mis OCs lo que hice fue un crossover con personajes de Bleach, así Jisei pasó a ser Rukia, Sumire es Orihime, Akane fue Taktsuki y algún que otro cambio como Shino que fue sustituido por Ichigo… os digo todo esto porque si alguien está interesado puedo rehacer la historia y volverla a subir… o simplemente lo puede leer. También lo tengo con mis OCs, pero está en otra página, tendría que pasaros el link. Bueno yo lo comento._

_Bueno y ahora paso al capítulo. Esta vez he tardado más en actualizar porque cuando lo tenía ya todo escrito y preparado, de pronto, decidí que no lo iba a subir. En un principio Shikamaru tenía una estrategia bonita pero complicada y difícil para conseguir que Akane fuera a la cita, a mi me gustaba, trataba de una especie de "búsqueda del tesoro" con pistas secretas en dibujos de flores, frases poéticas y misteriosas y palabras dichas en el momento justo, todo para despertar la curiosidad de Akane y conseguir aturdirla y que le escuche… pero me asaltó la idea de que esas escenas estaban mejor para cuando escriba la historia que he sacado porque ese juego iba a ocupar al menos dos capítulos más y monopolizar alrededor de Shikamaru y Akane la historia, así que he optado por otra opción más corta y que me ha permitido dar juego a Kiba y Ten-Ten… quizás haya alguien que le suene lo que he escrito y piense que he plagiado algo, pues no, la escena la he copiado de otro fic mío… se puede decir que me he plagiado a mi misma._

_Espero que os guste._

* * *

**Las promesas tienen que cumplirse**

Fue en una tarde de primavera, no hacía ni calor, ni frío y una suave brisa primaveral traía perfume de flores....

Así era como Shikamaru recordaba aquel día. Miraba con melancolía aquel trozo de césped donde había vivido tantas sensaciones nuevas. Aquel día él estaba recostado en ese rincón escondido del parque, allí los niños que jugaban no le molestaban demasiado y él podía dedicarse a mirar el cielo relajadamente cuando una presencia fue a irrumpir en su paz, su mente y su vida.

"_Es curioso como cuando una persona te interesa se te agudizan los sentidos y eres capaz de verla en la lejanía entre una multitud, reconoces su voz, sus pasos, su perfume... curiosas facultades que de pronto se nos desarrollan. Aquella presencia, que él conocía perfectamente se sentó en silencio a su lado._

_El sonreía, lo hacía porque se acordaba que cuando conoció a Akane lo hizo solo porque era amiga de Ryuko, la chica que le gustaba a su mejor amigo... Akane no era perfecta, no era la chica más guapa del mundo, se metía con él porque decía que era un vago, discutían sobre el machismo y las mujeres, siempre estaba organizándolo todo... vale, Akane no era perfecta pero al fin y al cabo él siempre pensó que la perfección era muy problemática._

_- Shikamaru - oyó decir a la chica casi en un susurro._

_- Dime - contestó sin abrir los ojos._

_- Quiero decirte algo._

_- Te escucho._

_- Es que me da un poco de... en fin, no quiero que te rías de mi, ni te molestes, ni te sientas incómodo._

_Ante aquellas palabras Shikamaru se incorporó para mirarla directamente._

_- ¿Por qué iba a hacer todo eso?_

_- Yo te considero mi amigo y no me gustaría que dejáramos de serlo._

_- ¿Por qué íbamos a dejar de serlo?_

_- Prométeme que no te reirás._

_- No lo haré._

_- Promételo._

_- Esta bien, pesada, lo prometo._

_- Shikamaru, tu me gustas, no se porqué pero me gustas._

_Aquella afirmación le pilló de improviso y sintió como un vuelco en el corazón._

_- ¿Ves como no me río? - susurró con voz temblorosa._

_- No quiero que te sientas mal, esto no significa nada es qu..._

_Hizo que callase poniendo dos dedos en sus labios._

_- Chist... es que no he terminado de hablar, no corras tanto, polvorilla._

_Akane le regaló una mirada entre temerosa y confundida. _

_- No me río de ti, ni me molesto, ni me siento incómodo porque tú también me gustas…"_

Un golpe en el hombro le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Lo siento! - dijeron unos niños. Shikamaru miró el balón que le había golpeado - ¡Lo sentimos!

Respiró hondo mientras continuaba mirando aquel trozo de césped. Se sentía triste y melancólico ¿dónde había quedado todo? Pero ese rincón no había sido solo el mudo testigo de esa declaración... había habido tantas palabras, ilusiones, promesas... y lágrimas... Se sentó al pié del árbol apoyándose en él, si, allí mismo estaba hace más de un año, con Akane tumbada con la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas y él jugueteando con sus mechones naranjas.

"_- ¿Hoy no miras las nubes? - sonreía la chica._

_- No._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Porque he encontrado algo mejor que mirar._

_- Shika..._

_- No te lo voy a decir, no pienso decirte porqué miro las nubes._

_- Es porque no lo sabes, seguro, las miras solo por mirarlas, yo lo se._

_- A lo mejor - sonrió - O a lo mejor porque me recuerdan a ti, Kumoyuki._

_- Hum... no lo creo._

_- Hablando de mirar el cielo ¿querrás venir al festival del Tanabata conmigo?_

_- Aun queda mucho._

_- Colgaremos nuestros deseos, luego te llevaré al mejor lugar para ver las estrellas, tú las mirarás y yo veré su brillo en tus ojos._

_Akane se incorporó poniéndose de rodillas a su lado. Puso las manos en sus mejillas y le beso con uno de esos besos suaves que tenían el don de causar un extraño cosquilleo en Shikamaru._

_- ¿Desde cuando eres tan cursi? Pareces un tonto._

_- Será porque me siento muy tonto."_

Shikamaru sentía como si le estrangularan el corazón,,, todavía dolía, dolía mucho, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado, de todo lo que había sucedido... dolía ¡Que tontos podíamos llegar a ser cuando nos enamoramos por primera vez!

- ¿Es una cita? - preguntaba Akane sonriendo.

- Es una promesa.

- Es una promesa - repitió tristemente.

Bien, pues aunque fuera con un año de retraso cumpliría su promesa.

Sai, caminando en silencio al lado de Misaki le acompañaba hasta su casa.

- Bien, aquí es - dijo Misaki parándose frente a una casa unifamiliar - No hacía falta que me acompañases, ya te lo dije.

- Se me ha dicho que eres mi responsabilidad y que debo cuidarte.

- Te lo tomas todo demasiado en serio. No creo que la psicóloga se refiriese a que malgastes tu tiempo conmigo.

- Con mi tiempo yo hago lo que me da la gana, no es porque me lo haya dicho nadie.

- De verdad, no hace falta que te molestes tanto - Misaki parecía impaciente y nervioso.

- Estás vivo por mi culpa, según parece, he arruinado tu vida obligándote a vivir cuando tú no lo deseabas.

- Tampoco tienes que tomártelo tan enserio, es algo teórico.

- La psicóloga lo ha dicho muy claro: es culpa mía, por eso ahora tengo que ir a esas sesiones contigo.

- Lo lamento.

- No lo lamentes, estoy aprendiendo mucho, no comprendo muy bien las razones de la psicóloga pero aprovecho lo que hacemos.

- Ahora no solo mi vida es una mierda si no que he arruinado la tuya.

Sai le miró a los ojos, Misaki tenía una mirada muy triste, eso era algo que intrigaba mucho a Sai ¿por qué siempre tenía esa mirada? ¿Tan terrible era su vida para querer terminar con ella? Sai no comprendía que podía llevar a una persona a querer acabar con todo en lugar de intentar cambiar lo que fuera.

- ¡Ya era hora que llegaras! - una mujer morena y bastante atractiva salió gritando y enfurecida de la casa. Se acercó a Misaki con los ojos llenos de ira.

- Lo siento madre, he tenido que ir al psicólogo - respondió con miedo Misaki.

- Al psicólogo, oh, pobrecito que ha tenido que ir al psicólogo - habló en un tono que Sai no supo discernir si era desprecio o burla - ¡Y a tu madre que la zurzan! ¿Verdad? ¡Anda y a ver si se muere de una vez!

- Madre por favor - habló muy apurado Misaki - Que hay gente delante.

- ¡Ah! ¡Por favor no me dejes en ridículo delante de mis amigos! Claro ¡y a mi que me den! ¿No? ¿Sabes el tiempo que llevo esperándote? ¿Es que no puedes dejar de pensar en ti mismo? Tu padre ha venido, necesitaba tu ayuda y tú no estabas.

- ¡No es mi padre! - gritó de pronto medio llorando y con toda su rabia - ¡No le llames así!

Sai no salía de su asombro. Le daba la sensación de que aquella escena no debía presenciarla.

- Misaki - dijo casi con miedo - Yo me voy ya.

Una figura masculina salió de la casa. Sai se quedó mirándole lleno de confusión, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo ¿aquel era el hombre con el Misaki había dicho que vivía su madre?

- ¿Orochimaru? - pronunció lleno de incredulidad.

- Es el novio de mi madre - contestó en voz baja Misaki - No quería que te enterases.

Desde luego que la vida tenía casualidades, estaba claro que el mundo era muy pequeño.

Orochimaru se quedó mirando fría y fijamente a Sai para luego dejar salir una pequeña y siniestra sonrisa.

- ¿Quien es este chico? - dijo con tono sarcástico - ¿Tu nuevo novio?

- ¡No! El solo es un compañero del instituto.

- Buenas tardes señor - habló Sai sonriendo, le pareció que era lo más educado aunque no tuviese en mucha estima a aquel hombre, ese que había sido el líder de esa especie de secta a la que Sasuke se unió.

- Entra en casa Misaki - habló severamente - Y tu - Se dirigió a la mujer - Estás dando el espectáculo, entra también.

- Si, ya vamos - contestó en un tono completamente sumiso la mujer - Vamos, entra - y agarró fuertemente del brazo a Misaki, Sai pudo ver como a pesar de la sumisión que parecía demostrar, el agarre era violento, lleno de rabia.

- Hasta mañana - se despidió Sai, Misaki le dirigió una mirada aterrada que sin saber porqué le encogió el corazón.

Una vez dentro de la casa Orochimaru se acercó a Misaki e hizo un gesto a la mujer que rápidamente desapareció.

- Bien Misaki - dijo Orochimaru con voz sinuosa - Como siempre tu dando problemas a todo el mundo.

Misaki no dijo nada, se limitó a bajar la mirada. Lo que menos deseaba era que Orochimaru se enterase de que tenía que ir a sesiones con una psicóloga y encima un compañero tenía que acudir con él.

- Has vuelto a ser malo - parecía reír en sus palabras el hombre - Y ya sabes lo que te pasa cuando eres malo y lo que te mereces.

Misaki levantó la vista orgulloso, mirando a Orochimaru con toda la altivez que puso.

- ¿Te atreves a desafiarme? - gruñó molesto Orochimaru.

- De todas formas lo harás ¿no? Pues no te daré el gusto de verme humillado.

Por toda respuesta, Misaki recibió una tremenda bofetada que le hizo perder ligeramente el equilibrio.

7 de Julio, Tanabata.

Las calles de Konoha estaban adornadas con banderitas de colores, los árboles parecían vestidos para una fiesta llenos de adornos y ya empezaban a verse papelitos con deseos escritos colgados.

De camino al instituto, como casi cada día, Akane se encontró con Ryuko, Jisei y Ten-Ten. Esta vez no estaba Sumire, de nuevo se había hecho un esguince en el tobillo, esta vez la causa fue un traspiés en la piscina de Sasuke y de nuevo Kankuro volvía a llevarla al instituto en su moto.

Caminaron hablando de sus cosas como cada día.

- ¿Vais a ir al festival? - preguntaba Ten-Ten.

- Yo es que tengo que ir con mi familia - respondía Jisei - Hemos quedado con un amigo de mi hermano - Suspiró inconscientemente porque el amigo de su hermano con el que habían quedado era Iruka, ya era mala suerte que tuviera que verle cuando más quería evitarlo.

- ¿Algún bombón? - preguntó Akane sonriendo maliciosa.

- No. Solo es un amigo de Kisuke.

- ¿No será ese castaño de melenitas que está tan mono? Ese que a veces he visto por tu casa - continuaba con la misma malicia.

Jisei la miró de reojo bastante mosqueada.

- Pues si... es ese.

- Oh... entonces no puedes faltar a la cita.

- ¿Quien es? ¿Quien es? - Ten-Ten la miraba con los ojos brillando.

- Un bomboncito - respondió Akane . Lástima que ella ya le ha echado el ojo que si no...

- ¡No digas tonterías! - la cortó Jisei - Es un amigo de la familia.

- Claro, claro, entre amigos hay más confianza ¿Y tu Ryuko? ¿Vas a ir con Chouji, verdad? Ahora sois prácticamente una pareja formal.

- Si, pero es que... Tú lo has dicho, solo prácticamente. Akane tienes que venir con nosotros.

- ¿Quien? ¿Yo?

- Por favor, por favor, por favor…

- ¿Pero cómo voy a ir con vosotros?

- Ya sabes que mi madre no quiere que salga con él y habrá mucha gente en el festival, seguro que alguien nos ve y se lo dice a mis padres.

- Y me quieres llevar a mí de carabina.

- Porfa, porfa...

- ¿No irá el vago del ciervo también? Porque esto me está oliendo a trampa rastrera contra mí persona.

- No, él no puede. De veras, él tiene otros planes... un compromiso importante o algo así.

- Si algo así como Ino.

- ¿Eso te molesta? - esta vez la maliciosa era Jisei.

- Por mi puede ir con quien quera.

- ¿Vendrás conmigo? - insistió Ryuko.

- ¿Pero tú estás bien de lo tuyo? ¡Como voy a ir con vosotros!

- Por favor, si nos vamos a divertir, si Chouji y yo no nos besuqueamos ni nada, si somos unos sosillos, de veras que no somos empalagosos.

- Pues deberíais serlo.

- Que no te vamos a poner incómoda, anda, ven conmigo, iremos como tres amigos.

- No, iremos como una parejita y una vela... ¡que no! ¿Y tu, Ten-Ten?

- Hoy es el cumpleaños de Kiba y yo...

- ¡Es verdad! Es el cumpleaños del cachorro ¿ya tienes su regalo? - se interesó Jisei.

- Quería dárselo esta noche.

- Uy, uy, uy... esto suena interesante - Akane se frotó las manos - ¿Le darás un beso?

- ¡Calla tonta! Aunque no creas que no lo he pensado.

- Je, je, je - la risita de Akane sonaba muy burlona - Esto se pone interesante.

- Que no, que no... que solo lo pensé... ¡ay, mira que cosas me haces decir!

- ¿Y por qué no vais con Chouji y Ryuko? Una cita doble estaría bien - propuso Akane.

- ¿Y entonces vendrías? - volvía a insistir Ryuko.

- Si claro, ya no iría con una pareja, si no con dos, sujeto dos velas y así mantenga las manos ocupadas ¡pero que pesada eres!

- Dile a Shino que te acompañe - habló Jisei.

- A Shino no le gustan los festivales, ha dicho que irá a buscar luciérnagas.

- Sumire no puede ir por lo de su pie - continuaba Jisei - Podemos decírselo a Kankuro.

- Quita, quita... no se porqué pero ese me da miedo.

- ¿Entonces no irás al festival? - preguntó Ten-Ten.

- Me quedaré en casa... o a lo mejor voy a buscar luciérnagas con Shino.

- ¿Y Sasuke? - terció Jisei.

- Irá con Sakura, supongo.

- No - intervino Ten-Ten - Va a ir con Karin y los otros dos.

- ¡Ven con nosotros! - suplicó Ryuko - Por favor ¿que te cuesta?

- Una úlcera me estas costando, pelma.

- ¿Que tal chicas? - saludó alegre Kiba.

- ¡Kiba! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! - saludaron varias a la vez.

- Mis besos. Tenéis que darme mis besos - exigió el chico.

Todas abrazaron y dieron un par de besos al chico, alguna le tiró también de las orejas.

- Cachorro malcriado - repetía Shino.

- Tú ya tuviste tu día, hoy es el mío - protestó Kiba.

Fueron casi de los primeros en entrar en el aula. Pocos minutos después aparecieron Kankuro y Sumire.

- Ya está bien Kankuro ¿dónde os habíais metido? - le interrogó Ten-Ten.

- Hola, hola... estaba enseñándole unas cosas a Sumire... y no penséis mal, eran las decoraciones de los árboles... malpensados.

En ese momento entraban Chouji, Shikamaru e Ino enganchada a este último.

- Vamos Shika, te prometo que lo pasarás bien.

- No puedo Ino, de veras que no.

- ¿Pero que tienes que hacer? Si este años nuestros padres nos han dado permiso para no ir a esa barbacoa que organizan.

- Pues algo, tengo algo que hacer.

- ¿Con quien vas a ir? ¿Con esa guarrona?

- Ino, primero: no insultes a Temari y segundo: no, no voy con ella.

- ¿Pues con quien?

- Ya te he dicho que tengo algo que hacer.

- Te arrepentirás... ya lo verás.

Shikamaru dejó su cartera con bastante mal humor, le fastidiaba mucho que Ino llegase a comportarse así, ella no era de esa manera, esa malita obsesión suya con adelgazar la estaba empezando a cambiar, bien sabía él que solo se comportaba así porque quería que le consiguiese más pastillas y era algo que no soportaba, lo consideraba humillante para ella.

Sintió la mirada de Akane clavándose en él. Suspiró y se acercó a ella.

- Buenos días, calabacita.

- Buenos días, Bambi.

- ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo?

- Si, tu mera presencia envía vibraciones negativas que perturban mi paz interior.

- ¿Que has dicho? - intervino Chouji sin poder evitarlo al oír tal frase.

- Que la pongo nerviosa - aclaró Shikamaru - Oye, tengo un pequeño problema y necesito tu ayuda - en ese momento entraba el profesor de turno - Bueno, luego te lo cuento.

- Bueno ¿para qué necesitas mi ayuda? - se acercó curiosa a él durante un cambio de clases.

- ¡Ah! Si… es que quiero quedar con una chica y necesito que me asesores.

Akane se quedó helada ¿Ahora le decía que iba a salir con una chica?

- ¡Eh! ¡Akane! ¿Me ayudarás o no?

- ¿En qué quieres que te ayude? - le gritó con bastante mal tono.

- Pues… tú eres una chica… dime como puedo hacerlo.

- ¿Quieres que te diga como pedirle salir a una chica? ¿Crees que eso lo se yo? Para tu información, zoquete, nunca le he pedido una cita a una chica.

- Pero eres una chica ¿no? Sabrás las cosas que te gustan.

Por toda respuesta Akane le propinó una enorme colleja.

- ¡Eres tonto Nara! ¡Más tonto y no naces! - y volvió a su asiento.

En el siguiente cambio de clase, Shikamaru volvió a insistir.

- Por favor, Akane, tienes que ayudarme.

- ¿Pero ayudarte a qué? - le gritó

- Tú eres una chica y sabes lo que le gusta a las chicas.

- ¿Y?

- Es que quiero hacer las cosas bien ¿A ti como te gustaría que te pidieran salir?

- Creo que eres aún más tonto de lo que pensaba.

- ¿Cómo te gustaría que apareciera tu príncipe azul?

Akane se sintió muy molesta, a punto estaba de ponerle las manos en el cuello y apretar, pero se contuvo y respiró hondo.

- Cómprale un ramo de flores - susurró.

- ¿Flores? ¿A ti te gustan las flores?

- Y un peluche.

- ¿Un peluche?

- ¿Qué pasa? ¡A mi me gustan los peluches! ¿No me pueden gustar los peluches?

- No… si… ¿Quedamos esta tarde y me ayudas?

- ¿Qué? - esta vez el grito de Akane retumbó por toda la clase, eso ya era el colmo de lo que tenía que oír.

- Para que me ayudes.

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te pague las flores? ¿O que le pida salir en tu nombre? Mira… mejor me alejo de ti antes de que no pueda controlarme y… ¡No te me acerques y no me hables en todo el día!

Shikamaru sonreía, el primer paso de su plan había sido un éxito.

Durante la hora de la comida a Shikamaru aún le quedaba un cabo suelto que atar, así que fue a hablar con Kiba y le separó de sus compañeros habituales.

- ¿A que viene este secreto?

- Hoy es tu cumpleaños ¿no? Pues toma, un regalo.

- ¿Qué es?

- Son unos vales, es para que invites a Ten-Ten esta noche a cenar, es un sitio estupendo, sirven el mejor sushi.

- ¿Y para que me los das?

- Para que invites a Ten-Ten, pero tiene que ser hoy.

Kiba miraba los vales como si fuera la cosa más rara que hubiese visto en su vida.

- Te lo voy a explicar Kiba, quiero que tú y Ten-Ten nos acompañéis a cenar esta noche.

- ¿A quien?

- A mí, a Chouji, a Ryuko y a Akane.

- Pero no lo entiendo.

- A ver como te lo explico. Quiero ir la festival con Akane pero ella no va a querer ir conmigo. La conozco, se lo que va a pasar por su cabeza, es muy testaruda y desconfiada pero si vamos con otras personas la cosa cambia, se sentirá más segura. Si vamos solo con Chouji y Ryuko será incómodo, pensará cualquier cosa desde que quiero que se sienta mal hasta que lo han liado ellos, pero si vais tú y Ten-Ten la cosa cambia. Vosotros no sois una pareja de enamorados empalagosos, ni siquiera estáis saliendo, iremos tres parejas, si, pero no lo parecerá y ella se sentirá más cómoda ¿a ti te gusta Ten-Ten, no?

- Bastante.

- ¿Y no quieres ir con ella al festival? No tiene que ser una cita de novios, seremos solo un grupo de amigos que van a divertirse.

- ¿Y no sería mas fácil que quedásemos toda la panda?

- Jisei va con su familia, Sumire está lesionada, Shino no puede, Sai ha quedado con alguien... sé que no lo entiendes pero hazme ese favor, no es tan horrible ¿con quien ibas a ir tu?

- Bueno, pensaba ir con Naruto, Sakura, Lee y esperaba que Ten-Ten viniese, si.

- Pues entonces. Lo pasaremos bien, incluso os dejaremos un rato a solas.

Shikamaru le guiñó un ojo.

- Lo que entiendo es que Akane te gusta.

Shikamaru resopló ¿para qué se esforzaría tanto en explicarle las cosas?

- Bueno pues vale, si así lo quieres, así será. Akane me gusta, es eso, me gusta y quiero llevarla al festival a ver si pillo cacho ¿te convenzo así?

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡lo sabía! ¡Quieres enrollarte con ella! Tú eres mucho de enrollarte con tías.

- Eres tan agudo que me has descubierto - ironizó. Kiba le palmeó la espalda.

- ¡Eres un crack, tío! Hay que ver como conoces a las tías y lo que les gusta pero Akane es un hueso duro de roer... claro que te ayudo pero ¿Ten-Ten querrá ir conmigo?

- Pregúntaselo y saldremos de dudas. Yo diría que si.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Porque es tan enredona como las demás. Vamos, ve y díselo ¡compórtate como un hombre! ¡Ah! Una cosa más, a Akane no le digáis ni media palabra de esto, deja que yo se lo diga o se estropeará todo, ya sabes la manía que me tiene.

- Vale, vale, lo que tu digas, aquí tú eres el genio.

Kiba fue hasta donde Ten-Ten comía junto a Sumire y Lee.

- ¿Has terminado de comer Ten-Ten? Es que quiero enseñarte algo.

- Venga, enséñamelo.

- Es que... es algo... privado.

- Bueno - dijo Ten-Ten levantándose ante las risitas de Lee y Sumire - Vamos a ver que es eso.

Kiba y Ten-Ten se subieron a un enorme árbol que había en los jardines del instituto, tenían la costumbre de subirse allí cuando querían hablar o simplemente disfrutar de la compañía del otro. Kiba se sentía muy a gusto con Ten-Ten, era una de las pocas chicas con las que de verdad se podía sentir bien, casi como si fuera un chico.

A Ten-Ten también le gustaba estar con Kiba, era un chico alegre y cariñoso, fiel como un perrillo y nunca le fallaba, además aunque no lo pareciese, Kiba era muy bueno escuchando.

- ¿Vas a ir al festival esta noche? - le preguntó mirándola de reojo.

- Pues... - Ten-Ten no sabía que responder, ella esperaba ir con él y darle su regalo - Depende.

- ¿De qué?

- Es que no se. Podría ir con Neji y Hinata pero van Gaara y Temari, a lo mejor molesto, claro que podría ir con Lee pero va con Naruto y Sakura y la verdad no me apetece mucho aguantar a esos dos bailándole el agua a Sakura. Sumire tampoco va a salir , no se si ir a su casa un rato a hacernos compañía mutuamente - dijo con la esperanza de que Kiba le propusiese ir con el grupo que fuera a ir él.

Bueno, vale, pensó Kiba, el panorama no parecía muy alegre. Guardó silencio.

- ¿Y tu, Kiba?

- Es mi cumpleaños.

- Supongo que tendréis fiesta en casa.

- No, ya soy muy mayor para eso, o eso dice mi madre.

Ten-Ten pensaba como decirle que fuera con ella sin que él llegase a pensar que le pedía una cita porque con los chicos nunca se sabe, sus cabezas están llenas de ideas lujuriosas.

- Veo, veo - dijo de pronto Kiba.

Ten-Ten dejó salir una risita, ya estaban de nuevo con aquel juego que habían inventado cuando tenían que decirse algo y no sabían como empezar.

- ¿Que ves? - respondió.

- Veo un regalo que alguien me ha hecho y me gustaría compartir. Te toca.

- Veo, veo.

- ¿Que ves?

- Veo un regalo que quiero darle a un amigo.

- Veo, veo.

- ¿Que ves?

- Veo a la chica con la que quiero ir al festival esta noche - Kiba tragó saliva - ¿Me acompañarás?

- Veo, veo.

- ¿Que ves?

- Al chico con el que quiero ir al festival.

Los dos sonrieron como tontos.

- Shikamaru me ha regalado un par de vales para un restaurante de sushi, mira.

- ¿Shikamaru?

- Si, Chouji y Ryuko van a ir y creo que él está pensando invitar a alguien, podríamos ir nosotros ¿no?

- ¿Con ellos?

- A lo mejor prefieres que vayamos con Naruto o con Neji.

- No, no, está bien - Ahora si que podría darle el regalo sin ningún problema - Está muy bien.

- Oye, pero por lo que parece Akane aún no sabe que va a salir con Shika así que… guarda el secreto.

- Por supuesto.

Ten-Ten sabía que Shikamaru lo tenía todo planeado. Ella ya sabía que Shikamaru quería llevar a Akane a ver las estrellas y todo aquello era parte de su plan para convencerla y seguro que todo aquello era parte de una estrategia para lograr lo que deseaba, no le cabía duda... eso le daba igual, lo importante era que ella pensaba pasárselo genial.

* * *

_En el próximo capítulo se verá como Shikamaru convencerá a Akane y tengo que decir que el festival de Tanabata no irá solo de la cita de estos dos, no, serán todos y lo repito "todos" los protagonistas, cada uno tendrá su momentito, algunos breves, cierto pero otros mas intensos._

_Gracias por leer y por vuestros comentarios. Lala-chan, a ti siempre te lo agradezco por aquí ya que no tengo otra forma de hacerlo: como siempre, gracias. También doy gracias a los que leen y no ponen comentarios porque se lo agradezco de igual manera._

_Nos vemos en el siguiente._


	47. Ven al festival conmigo

_Bien, espero que os guste el capítulo. Todos tienen su pequeño o gran protagonismo en estos capítulos del Tanabata, pero claro, no caben todos en un capítulo, así que irán apareciendo poco a poco._

_A partir de este capítulo voy a dedicar cada uno a algunas de las personas que tanto me animan con sus comentarios. Es mi pequeño regalo._

_Este capítulo se lo dedico a **Princesa del silencio**; desde el primer comentario que me puso siempre ha conseguido que sienta que escribir esta historia merece la pena. Muchas gracias._

* * *

**Ven al festival conmigo**

Era día de ensayo. Una vez en su casa, después de las clases, Akane recibió la llamada de Ryuko; por lo visto, Tsunade la había avisado de que como era Tanabata tenían que adelantar el ensayo para poder terminar antes. Ryuko dijo que ella se ocuparía de avisar a los demás, para eso era la secretaria.

- ¿No te molesta? - le preguntó Akane.

- No, es lo que tengo que hacer pero... ¿vendrás con nosotros al Tanabata?

- ¡Pero que cansina que eres! Hasta luego, pelma.

Al regresar al instituto a la hora que le había indicado Ryuko, Akane encontró en la puerta del gimnasio a Kankuro, Sumire, Jisei, Ryuko y Chouji

- ¿No ha llegado nadie más? - se interesó.

- Somos los primeros - contestó Sumire.

- Pero ¿Les has avisado, Ryuko?

- Que si, estarán a punto de llegar.

- ¿Tampoco ha llegado Shikamaru?

- Pues aquí no está - respondió Chouji.

- Se habrá dormido. Voy a por la llaves - habló Akane.

- Ya voy yo - propuso Chouji.

Chouji se fue y regresó pasados unos minutos con la llave en la mano, la metió en la cerradura y la giró; luego empujó la puerta.

- Primero las damas - dijo.

Akane entró la primera en el gimnasio, estaba en penumbra, alguien que encendió las luces. Nadie hablaba, no muy lejos de donde estaba había colocada una mesa de las de las aulas y sobre ellas un ramo de violetas y un conejo de peluche.

Nadie dijo nada. Akane se acercó y miró. También había una tarjeta en el ramo; curiosa como era no pudo evitar leer lo que ponía, se podía ver claramente, si no querían que nadie lo leyese deberían haberla colocado mejor.

_"Mírame. Estoy justo detrás de ti"_, leyó. Oyó la puerta del gimnasio cerrarse.

La curiosidad era superior a ella, giró sobre sus talones y allí estaba... a menos de un metro de ella, con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón, mirándola y sonriendo como siempre hacía él, levemente y nadie más a su alrededor.

Akane no supo como reaccionar, no sabía si lanzarle el ramo contra su cara o ignorarle.

- ¿Te gustan?

- ¿Se puede saber que pretendes? - le gritó llena de rabia. No entendía a qué estaba jugando o que pretendía, seguramente sacarla de sus casillas, como siempre.

- Quiero saber si te gustan.

Akane se cruzó de brazos. Esto ya era el colmo.

- ¿Que quieres? ¿Que te de la bendición o algo así?

- No, solo saber si te gusta, si te parece apropiado para pedirle una cita a una chica.

- Bombones hubieran estado mejor que el peluche.

- Pero tú me dijiste un peluche.

- ¡Ya se lo que te dije! Pero he cambiado de idea ¿Es que no puedo cambiar de idea?

- Bueno, yo quería hacer las cosas bien ¿Te gusta o no?

- Me estás sacando de quicio... ¡no sé lo que te hacía!

- Solo dime si te gustan.

- Es un ramo precioso y un peluche muy mono - contestó mirando al suelo, no sabía porqué pero se sentía muy incómoda - Dáselas cuanto antes no vayan a estropearse, será muy tonta si no acepta.

Shikamaru volvió a sonreír.

- Me alegro que te guste... porque son para ti.

Akane levantó la vista y le miró interrogativa.

- ¿Qué? - gritó - ¿De qué vas?

- Ven conmigo al festival, por favor.

- ¿Por qué has hecho todo esto? ¿Te estás burlando de mí?

- Porque quiero ir contigo al festival. No te estoy pidiendo que seamos novios, ni siquiera que salgamos juntos, solo que vengas conmigo al festival.

- ¿Te has vuelto loco?

- Son violetas ¿sabes por qué escogí esa flor? porque son las primeras en aparecen en mi jardín cuando llega la primavera y como ellas tu fuiste la primera en mi corazón, mi primera ilusión, esa que todavía vive dentro de mi y que nunca olvidaré. Quería verte así, callada, delante de mí, escuchándome, porque quiero... pedir que me perdones. Se que fue culpa mía, todo fue culpa mía; sabía que le gustabas a Shino, todos los sabíamos, así que fue culpa mía lo que pasó... por no cuidarte, por no estar pendiente de ti, por no darme cuenta de que te dejaba sola, que te hacía daño y que él sabría... - las palabras empezaban a formar un nudo en su garganta, sus ojos se veían algo enrojecidos - Perdóname, todo lo que pasó fue culpa mía, cometí un error, soy un crío inmaduro que no sabe de la vida, pensé que no pasaría nada pero ¿sabes? mientras estaba con ella me di cuenta de que en mis pensamientos solo estabas tu, todo lo ocupabas tu y corrí a buscarte para decírtelo, para decirte que... y te vi... te vi con Shino y me sentí traicionado y ya no quise ser lógico.

¿Y ahora que hacía Akane? ¿Se ponía la coraza de siempre? ¿Se negaba a escuchar nada más o hacía un esfuerzo y le dejaba terminar? Shikamaru la había pillado con la guardia bajada ¿y ahora qué? Cabezota y orgullosa como era no se resignaba a perder, no ante él.

- Esperaba que me escogieses a mi - contestó dolida - Esperaba ser algo para ti, quería que me hubieses escogido a mi ¿Sabes lo que sentí cuando la propia Temari me dijo que iba a salir contigo? ¿Sabes lo que me dolió que me mintieras? Esperé tu explicación, esperaba una excusa, esperaba que cancelases nuestra cita... si me hubieras dicho que te interesaba más ella yo lo habría comprendido, me hubiese dolido, sin duda, pero al final lo habría aceptado, pero no, tu no, tuviste que jugar a dos bandas y eso no se hace.

- Yo no quería jugar a dos bandas. Pensé que Temari quería hablar conmigo, somos amigos y no iba a decirle que no... Yo no pretendía enrollarme con ella, yo... yo solo soy un estúpido que cometió un error ¿vas a estar echándomelo en cara toda la vida? No es justo, al fin y al cabo me pagaste con la misma moneda.

Akane sonrió tristemente.

- Te equivocas. Entre Shino y yo no pasó nada. Yo quería estar sola, me sentía muy dolida y... durante toda la mañana seguí esperando tu llamada, una simple llamada para decirme... no se... cualquier cosa... me gustabas mucho y me hubiese creído cualquier excusa... Yo quería estar sola pero Shino llegó y yo rompí a llorar... fue lo que viste. Siento haber mantenido el malentendido durante tanto tiempo, supongo que quería pagarte con la misma moneda.

Y como siempre que Akane no sabía como continuar optó por marcharse. Sabía que esa era una reacción cobarde y se sentía mal. Pasó al lado de Shikamaru, solo pudo dar dos pasos más porque unos brazos que la rodearon por la espada la pararon en seco.

- Perdóname - le susurró al oído - lo siento pero no voy a dejarte ir porque puede que seamos muy jóvenes y que nos hayamos hecho daño y no sepamos como repararlo pero ¿sabes? yo tengo recuerdos muy bonitos y no voy a olvidarlos; no lo pienso hacer porque son muy valiosos; había algo bonito entre nosotros, quizás solo era un subidón de adrenalina pero era bonito. Yo te esperaba a que terminases en el periódico para acompañarte a tu casa y dábamos un rodeo tan largo que casi se nos hacía de noche ¿te acuerdas?

Akane no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Venías al club conmigo - continuaba el chico - y yo no atendía a ninguna partida, me pasaba el tiempo mirándote y Asuma me lanzaba aquellas miradas asesinas. No he olvidado ni un solo detalle.

- Éramos bastante tontos.

- Vamos juntos al festival ¿quieres? No tenemos que ir solos, vamos con Chouji y Ryuko, además también van a venir Kiba y Ten-Ten. Lo pasaremos bien.

- ¿No tenías un compromiso o algo así?

- No quería que sospechases.

- ¿Y has organizado todo esto de las flores solo para decirme que fuéramos con Chouji y Ryuko al festival?

- Quería que te gustara, quería hacer las cosas bien. Bueno ¿vamos juntos al festival? Yo ya tengo preparados mis deseos.

- Shikamaru tu y yo ya somos amigos, no hacía falta todo esto.

- No es cierto. No confías en mi, no quieres perdonarme, eres capaz de perdonar a todo el mundo menos a mi ¿no crees que ya es demasiado? Cometí un error y lo pagué...

- Te esperé - Akane procuraba que su voz no sonara resentida, lo estaba, porque ella era así y no podía evitarlo pero no tenía ganas de volver a organizar una escena dramática, al contrario, sabía que no conseguiría nada, además ese inútil había conseguido desarmarla, no tenía ni ganas de discutir ¿pero que le pasaba ahora? ¿Había decidido hacer el rol de víctima? porque eso era lo que parecía, que él era el bueno, mirándola con cara de idiota y echándose la culpa de todo y ella... ella era la bruja, egoísta y malvada que no sabía perdonar... pero Akane era cabezota y no estaba dispuesta a… de pronto se dio cuenta de lo obsesiva que era y terminó por derrumbarse - Te esperé aunque sabía que todo se había estropeado, te estuve esperando.

Shikamaru se extrañó del tono calmado de la chica.

- Y no me refiero solo a ese día, no, me refiero a después, pasaron los días y yo seguía esperando a que te acercaras a mi para hablar, para explicármelo... pero tú empezaste a salir con una tras otra.

- Tú estabas con Shino ¿que querías que hiciera? Le habías escogido a él.

- Bueno, mejor no seguir con este tema que no nos lleva a nada.

- Akane - dijo a penas en un susurro - Quiero decirte algo.

- Venga, dilo.

- Quiero decirte algo importante.

- Aprovecha ahora que quiero escucharte.

- Es que se que no me vas a creer y no quiero que te rías de mi, ni te molestes, ni te sientas incómoda.

Ante aquellas palabras que sonaron muy conocidas, Akane abrió asombrada los ojos.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

- Yo te considero mi amiga y no me gustaría que dejáramos de serlo.

- Shikamaru ¿a qué estás jugando?

- Prométeme que no te reirás.

- Shikamaru...

- Promételo.

- ¿Te estás burlando de mi?

- Akane, tu me gustas, no se porqué pero me gustas.

- Suéltame Shikamaru quiero que me digas eso mirándome a los ojos.

Shikamaru la soltó y ella se giró mirándole directamente.

- ¿Te acuerdas? - sonrió Shikamaru.

- Debería partirte la cara ¿Por qué haces esto?

- Por que es cierto.

- No puedo creerte y ni siquiera se para qué buscas mi perdón.

- Porque no puedo vivir sin él.

- Supongo que no todo es culpa tuya, yo también soy muy cabezota, lo se - musitó tratando de no llorar - ¿De verdad alguna vez te importé?

- No puedo creer que digas eso, no puedo creer que dudes de aquellos momentos.

- ¿Y entonces por qué me trataste así? - le miró con los ojos llenos de rabia que Shikamaru conocía demasiado bien - ¿Por qué me menospreciaste? ¿Que había hecho yo para merecerme algo así? - Se sentía completamente derrotada pero su orgullo, siempre su orgullo le impedía reconocerlo. Abatida puso sus puños cerrados en el pecho de Shikamaru y dejó caer su cabeza sobre él - ¡Eres un completo idiota! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? - Akane comenzó a golpear con sus puños débilmente, daño no le hacían pero le estaban rompiendo el alma - ¿Por qué no hablaste conmigo?

Shikamaru la abrazó delicadamente.

- Lo siento - le susurro al oído - lo siento mucho, tienes razón en todo, pero en ese momento me sentía frustrado, herido y tú me ignorabas. Yo no quería dejarte, pero tú ya no querías verme, creí que era lo mejor.

- ¿Por qué ahora, después de tanto tiempo quieres que vayamos al festival?

- Porque es algo que tenemos pendiente. Nunca tuvimos una cita de verdad y yo te prometí que iríamos, tenía mucha ilusión en salir con nuestros amigos y quería hacer algo especial para ti en Tanabata.

Fuera del gimnasio, los demás se habían sentado en el césped esperando que la puerta se abriese y enterarse de que había pasado.

- ¿Que creéis que pasará ahí dentro? - preguntaba impaciente Sumire.

- Lo mismo - respondía Kankuro sonriendo tontamente - Hacen las paces y todo - Jisei le dio una sonora colleja - ¡Ahu! Ya empezamos.

- No pienses cosas sucias.

- No son sucias, son... naturales.

- ¿Qué son cosas naturales? - se interesó Sumire.

- Luego te lo explico detenidamente, preciosa - de nuevo recibió otra colleja de Jisei.

- ¡Resetea tu cerebro, Kankuro!

- Me estas dañando mi masa gris ¿lo sabías?

- ¡Si no sabes lo que es eso!

- Se que sirve para pensar o algo así.

- A ti no te hace falta, tú piensas con otra cosa.

- ¿Que insinúa Kankuro? - comentó Sumire a Ryuko - Es que no me entero de nada.

- A lo mejor a matado a Shikamaru y se está deshaciendo del cadáver - rió Chouji.

- ¡Mira! - exclamó Ryuko - ¡Ya se abre la puerta! ¡Vamos a ver!

Shikamaru salía del gimnasio, todos se acercaron a él mientras sacaba un cigarro y lo encendía.

- ¿Que tal? - se impacientó Sumire.

- ¿Que te ha dicho? - también preguntó algo nerviosa Ryuko.

Shikamaru asintió con la cabeza. Ryuko y Sumire se abrazaron dando grititos de alegría. Jisei corrió a entrar al gimnasio, algo le decía que Akane querría hablar con alguien.

- Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Ryuko, lo has hecho muy bien.

Kankuro le palmeaba la espalda.

- ¡Monstruo! ¡Que eres un monstruo!

- Shikamaru - Chouji le miraba con una sonrisa burlona - ¿Por qué tu coleta está medio deshecha?

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a esa parte de la cabeza de Shikamaru, este chasqueó la lengua.

- Ahg... mendokusei... No penséis cosas raras, no soy tan bueno como para que caiga a mis pies.

No tardaron en llegar el resto de la clase, a su hora habitual. Kiba corrió a hablar con Shikamaru.

- ¿Se lo has pedido ya?

- Ajá.

- ¿Y que te ha dicho?

- Vendrá.

- ¡Bien! - gritó a la vez que hacía un gesto de triunfo - ¡Toma, toma, toma! ¡La tenemos en el bote!

- Vale, pero procura no gritar tanto.

- ¡Toma Sasuke! ¿Quien es el que manda ahora, eh?

- ¡Kiba! Tranquilízate, estás muy alterado.

- ¿Qué te pasa, cachorro loco? - dijo Shino que estaba sentado cerca de ellos.

- ¡Toma, toma, toma! Es que me ha dado un subidón de mucho cuidado... voy a subirme a las espalderas.

- Parece muy emocionado - sugirió Shino - Si sigue con ese entusiasmo Ten-Ten no va a saber si sale con un chico o un cachorro enloquecido.

Después del ensayo, Sumire acompañó a Ten-Ten a su casa.

- Ponte bien guapa - le decía.

- Sumire me sabe mal que tu no salgas.

- ¡Ah! No te preocupes, mi hermana y yo hemos alquilado una película de esas que hay que ver con gran cantidad de pañuelos.

- Que suerte tienes de llevarte bien con tu hermana.

- ¿Tú no te llevas bien con la tuya?

- ¡Que dices! Es una plasta. Me quita la ropa, usa mi maquillaje, se lleva mis bolsos y luego no le digas nada porque claro, es la princesa de la casa, si me quejo ya están mis padres que "si es que como eres de egoísta", "comparte tus cosas", "que más te da, es tu hermana"... ahora que si yo le pido algo dicen "envidiosa, pero que envidia le tienes a la pobre", "ay cuanta pelusa hay en esta casa" o "tu ya tienes lo tuyo ¿no te parece suficiente?". Que asco, de verdad te lo digo, Sumire, es un asquito.

- Vaya...

- Pero es que encima... ay que rabia me da... es que es perfecta, todo lo hace bien, es la guapa de la familia, inteligente, educada, sabe cantar, no como yo que soy el desastre, torpe, sin gracia y machorra. Siempre están "mira tu hermana", "aprende de tu hermana", "¿por qué no eres como ella?" ¡Ah! Me sacan de mis casillas.

- Bueno pero a lo mejor solo lo dicen para motivarte.

- Y luego está mi hermano, el niño mimado. Yo tenía que haber sido niño ¿no lo sabías? Primero nacía mi hermana, la muñequita de mamá y luego un niño, pero no, nací yo y estropee todos sus planes. Ahora está por un lado mi hermana perfecta y por otro el niño deseado y mimado al que, claro, no se le puede toser y yo en medio... ni fotos mías hay, a veces pienso que ni he nacido... me siento un trozo de carne entre dos panes.

- Pues piensa que la carne es lo que hace sabroso a un bocadillo.

Ten-Ten la miró asombrada, a veces Sumire, sin quererlo, decía cosas increíbles. Se echó a reír.

- Eres asombrosa ¿lo sabías?

- ¿Yo? ¡Que va! Si soy un desastre. Pero oye, dime una cosa Ten-Ten ¿De veras vas a darle un beso a Kiba?

- No creo que me atreva.

- ¿Por qué?

- Me da mucha vergüenza ¿que pensaría de mí?

- ¡Que tonta eres! Con lo bueno que está Kiba, yo lo apretaba y... ¡mira! ¡Si se me cae la baba y todo!

- ¿Y si se enfada conmigo?

- ¡Que se va a enfadar!

- Es que nosotros somos amigos y estamos bien así y quizás perdamos lo que tenemos, a veces es mejor no forzar nada, no quiero perder su amistad, la amistad es una cosa y el amor otra... fíjate en Akane y Shikamaru, son la prueba de que es mejor ser amigos y no avanzar, no quiero tener que reprocharle nada.

- Ya, pero piensa que si Akane y Shikamaru hubiesen dicho más claramente lo que sentían, si no hubiesen tenido tanto cuidado, si lo hubiesen demostrado en público, Temari nunca le hubiese pedido una cita a Shikamaru.

De nuevo las reflexiones de Sumire volvían a sorprenderla.

Jisei miraba fijamente el frasquito de perfume. Era el perfume que Akane se había echado en su cita con Sasuke y que había producido aquellos efectos tan sorprendentes en el chico. Meditaba si ponérselo... solo una gotita, tenía listo el cuentagotas... solo una gotita... quizás era todo el empujón que necesitaba para que Iruka se decantase por ella... solo una gotita, no era mucho y quizás ni fuese suficiente... No. Mejor no. Así no se consiguen las cosas... era una idea bastante estúpida, estaba empezando a comportarse de forma incoherente y ella odiaba ser incoherente. Mejor se podría ese otro perfume que da tranquilidad de espíritu, si, así no se pondría nerviosa. Iba a ir a cenar con sus padres, su hermano e Iruka, era una cena familiar, si, pero... estaría Iruka.

- Cariño - su madre golpeó con los nudillos su puerta - ¿Estás lista?

- Si, entra.

- A ver mi chiquitina... ¡Oh! Te has puesto muy guapa, déjame que te cepille el pelo.

- ¡Mamá!

- No seas tonta, ya se que ya no eres mi niñita pero me gustaría que no crecieras... ¿Sabes una cosa? Iruka ha venido y está guapísimo.

- Mamá que tu ya eres muy mayor para esas cosas.

- Ay hija pero me alegra la vista.

- Como te oiga papá ya verás.

- Chhist. Tú no le digas nada o la liaremos.

- Pues compórtate ¿No ves que Iruka podría ser tu hijo?

- ¿Y que quieres? ¿Que me gusten los viejos?

- ¡Que no te guste nadie!

- A ver... perfecta. Anda ve a saludarle y hacerle compañía.

Iruka estaba mirando por el ventanal. Desde luego a Jisei se le antojó guapísimo, con ese aire distraído, la coleta algo mas baja de lo habitual y algunos mechones estratégicamente sueltos ¿lo habría hecho a propósito? Llevaba una camiseta de color hueso, no muy ajustada pero si lo suficiente como para marcar sus bien formados brazos y un pantalón el mismo color rematado con un cinturón negro... Jisei sentía aquella maldita noria en su interior.

- Buenas tardes, Iruka-sensei.

Iruka se giró y la sonrió.

- Buenas tardes Jisei.

- Perdona que te hagamos esperar - Jisei se sentó en el sofá - ¿Quieres tomar algo?

- No, gracias Jisei, no hace falta - fue a sentarse a su lado tratando de actuar con normalidad, como antes siempre lo hacía - Hoy teníais ensayo ¿no?

- Si, hoy tocaba.

- ¿Y cómo lo lleváis?

- Despacio. Ino está empezando a diseñar los trajes de las hadas, está muy emocionada y Sai dibuja muchísimos bocetos de los decorados. Algunos papeles ya están decididos pero los directores no saben en el época situarlo y claro, no podemos adaptar los diálogos y tampoco aprendernos los... lo siento sensei, me enrollo mucho.

Iruka la cogió el mentón.

- Que no me llames sensei, que no estamos en el instituto, aquí soy Iruka, I-ru-ka.

- Claro, Iruka.

- Te has puesto muy guapa ¿vas a quedar con algún chico? - Iruka reconocía que desde que la había visto esa idea parecía martillear en su cerebro.

- No, no. Tú también te has puesto muy guapo ¿vas a ver luego a.… alguien?

- No. Parece que pasaremos la velada juntos - repuso aliviado.

- Te recuerdo Iruka - dijo Kisuke que acababa de entrar en el comedor - Que le queda como medio año para ser mayor de edad.

- Ya estás con tus tonterías Kisuke - dijo Jisei bastante apurada - No ofendas a Iruka.

- Si lo hago por envidia. Pobre Iruka todo el día rodeado de jovencitas, que hay que ver como están algunas jovencitas.

- Kisuke, eres muy desagradable - afirmó Jisei.

- Desagradable, desagradable... ¿tu amiga la pulga no va a venir este año? ¡Que ganas tengo de que cumpla los 18! Le voy a enseñar en abecedario enterito.

- ¡Kisuke! ¡Que asco me das!

- Es lo que hay, hermanita.

Jisei se levantó y se marchó bastante airada según parecía, aunque en realidad lo hacía por lo incómoda que de pronto se había sentido.

- Vamos Kisuke - dijo Iruka - No la hagas de rabiar.

- Es broma - rió Kisuke - Nunca miraría a su amiga, para mi es casi una hermanita.

Aquella afirmación puso bastante intranquilo a Iruka.

Sumomo era una alegre y pizpireta niña de cara redondeada, ojos enormes y redondos, pelo negro habitualmente recogido en una trenza y curiosas cejas aunque no tan curiosas como las de su hermano, el gran, el genuino Rock Lee.

- ¡Hermanito! - gritaba - ¿Vas a salir con Sakura?

- ¡Si! Voy a ir con ella, voy a estar a su lado viendo las estrellas ¿no es maravilloso? A lo mejor hasta pueda cogerle la mano.

- ¡Gualá! ¡Que tengas suerte hermanito! ¡Demuéstrale el poder de la juventud!

- ¡Eso haré! ¡Le demostraré el fuego que inunda mi corazón!

- ¿Va alguien más?

- Si - Lee paso a "modo tragedia" - Por desgracia Naruto también viene.

- No te rindas hermanito, esto no es más que una prueba de la vida para que demuestres aún más tu voluntad.

- ¡Eso haré! ¡No me rendiré! Sakura-chan se dará cuenta de la grandeza de mis sentimientos ¡Si!

Ambos miraban por una de las ventanas con gesto dramático, manteniendo un puño en el aire.

- Muy bonito y dramático - dijo otro chico algo más mayor que Lee, también de pelo negro y ojos redondos, que los observaba sentado en un sillón - Pero me hacéis pasar vergüenza ajena.

- Querido hermano mayor, ¡únete a nosotros! - exclamó la niña corriendo hacia él y tirando de su brazo

- ¡Quita y no me toquéis! Me dais grima. No puede ser que seamos familia, cada vez estoy más convencido de que soy adoptado.

- ¡Anda! - volvió a exclamar Sumomo de nuevo asomada a la ventana - ¡Por ahí vienen Masaru y Hotaru! Me voy, tenemos que ir a buscar a Hanabi ¡Buena suerte, hermanito! Tú no te rindas, Sakura terminará dándose cuenta de lo grande que es tu amor.

- ¡Si! No sabes cuanto valor me dan tus palabras ¡No me rendiré!

- Dios mío... - suspiraba el hermano mayor - Si hubiera alguien más como vosotros el mundo llegaría a colapsarse.

Lee veía desde la ventana como su hermana se reunía con Hotaru Aburame y Masaru Kaguya para juntos ir a recoger a Hanabi Hyuuga y después seguramente a Takato y Yusuke Kumoyuki... "los bellotas" estaban sueltos y solos por Konoha... menudo peligro.

Karin se retocaba delante de su espejo. Respiraba hondo. Aquella iba a ser una noche muy importante. Se sentía nerviosa, sus manos tenían un ligero temblor que la impedían utilizar el lápiz de labios adecuadamente. Respiró hondo de nuevo.

- Tranquila, Karin - dijo mirando su imagen en el espejo - No pasa nada. Es como cualquier otro día.

Pero no era como cualquier otro día. Era el Tanabata, la noche en la que se piden deseos, la noche en la que iba a ver las estrellas junto a Sasuke y él, Sasuke en persona se lo había pedido... vale que también se lo había dicho a Suigetsu y Juugo, pero eso no importaba, lo único importante es que había elegido pasar esa noche con ellos, con ella, no con Sakura, ni con Akane... con ella.

Se había quitado las gafas y colocado unas lentillas. Se había puesto un kimono de su madre, se había peinado recogiendo su pelo con mucho esmero... quería estar guapa, no solo guapa, quería resultar atractiva y femenina, quería lograr que Sasuke la viese como la mujer que era, no solo como a una amiga.

Aquella tenía que ser una noche especial. Ojalá en algún momento pudieran quedarse a solas y ojalá tuviera el valor necesario para decirle lo que sentía y que él la escuchase.

- Animo - se dijo nuevamente frente al espejo - Sonríe Karin, no olvides sonreír.

A pesar de lo descarada que a veces parecía, siempre lanzándole indirectas y no tan indirectas a Sasuke, Karin era solo una chica enamorada, un chica que sentía una atracción irresistible hacia Sasuke, algo ilógico que parecía dominarla y como cualquier chica enamorada también se ponía nerviosa y se sentía insegura a la hora de declarar sus sentimientos porque, como la mayoría de las chicas, sentía miedo al rechazo y eso minaba su seguridad.

Salió de su casa y se dirigió con paso firme a donde Sasuke, Suigetsu y Juugo la estaban esperando.

- ¡Ya era hora pesada! - empezó a gruñir Suigetsu - Todas las mujeres sois unas pesadas y... - Suigetsu se calló de golpe para quedarse mirando a Karin con la boca abierta ¿Esa era Karin?

- Cierra la boca Suigetsu - le dijo Juugo - Te terminarán por entrar moscas.

- Hola Sasuke.

- Vaya - habló sorprendido Sasuke - Te has puesto muy... elegante.

- ¿Te gusta? ¿No estaré muy ridícula, verdad? - dijo tratando de que no se notase su nerviosismo inicial.

- No, estás muy bien. Venga vamos.

Karin se apresuró a cogerse del brazo de Sasuke. Como era habitual en Sasuke, este no hizo ningún gesto ni de agrado, ni de desagrado.

- ¡Malditas mujeres! - gruñía por lo bajo Suigetsu - Son todas insoportables.

- ¿Te molesta que se haya arreglado? - le interrogó Juugo.

- No, me da igual lo que haga. Solo me molesta que se comporten así con Sasuke.

- ¿Estás celoso?

- ¿Por qué demonios iba a estar celoso? - gritó llamando la atención de Sasuke y Karin.

- Tranquilízate, así no vas a conseguir nada - respondió Juugo.

- ¿Y quien quiere conseguir algo? ¿A mi que me importa lo que haga? Yo lo digo por Sasuke... me da pena, siempre aguantando estas tonterías.

- Ya... claro.

- ¿Dónde vamos, Sasuke? - preguntó en voz alta Suigetsu.

- Iremos a tomar algo ¿queréis?

Karin le miraba embobada... estaba tan guapo y ella se sentía tan bien a su lado que ni las irritantes palabras de Suigetsu lograrían estropearle la noche.

* * *

_He recibido más comentarios de personas no registradas que no puedo contestar personalmente de lo que es habitual, así que pasaré a agradecerles desde aquí._

_**Lala-chan**: Siempre, siempre que veo que has comentado me hace una gran ilusión. Si, tienes razón, he quitado la mejor parte pero la aprovecharé para la siguiente historia, Shikamaru se lucía, y mucho pero es mejor repartir el protagonismo. Y si, no te preocupes que el final está aún muy lejos y las parejas aún pueden cambiar un montón, de hecho, si crees que Ten-Ten lo tiene resuelto... solo espera unos cuantos capítulos. Gracias por tu comentario, como siempre._

_**Fiori**: Muchas gracias por leer la historia y haber comentado. En principio si iba a poner lo que sucedía en casa de Sasuke pero como la historia ya es muy larga de por sí decidí eliminarlo. Lo más importante de esos capítulos eran las conclusiones equivocadas que sacaba Sakura pero aprovecharé y las pondré en los capítulos del Tanabata._

_**Angy** (una gran lectora): También muchísimas gracias por leer la historia y tomarte tu tiempo en comentar. Así que he copiado tu vida ¿eh? ¡Que bueno! Eso me agrada, no el que tengas problemas, claro, no, es que intento reflejar problemas y dudas reales, las que yo veo en mi vida diaria. De momento, mientras haya alguien que lea la historia, aunque solo sea una persona, seguiré escribiendo. En cuanto a la recomendación que me pides, bueno, mira "Princesa del Silencio" (búscala así) tiene una historia de estudiantes, es de Kingdom Hearts, si te gusta ese fandom puedes echarle un vistazo. Yo suelo leer historia originales, si quieres te puedo recomendar algunas muy populares en Fictionpress, sobretodo si te gusta la temática profesor x alumna._

_**DeediJeevas**: ¡Deedi! A ti te contesto personalmente pero es que aprovecho para decir que la idea de un dibujo me enloquece y que si lo haces lo diré, aquí y en el resto de las páginas donde publico y pondré la dirección de tu página en DeviantArt. (no la pongo ahora por si te molesta)._

_Nos vemos en el siguiente. Gracias por leer._


	48. Antes del Tanabata

_Sigamos con los preparativos previos a las múltiples citas. Quizás algunos personajes no tengan momentos previos pero en algún momento aparecerán. Espero que os guste el capítulo._

_Capítulo dedicado a **DeediJeevas**, la chica mas entusiasta del mundo poniendo comentarios y la que más me anima a seguir, es imposible no hacerlo con esa energía que le pone._

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Antes del Tanabata**

Cuando Akane regresó a su casa encontró a uno de sus hermanos que no era de allí.

- ¡Yusuke! ¿Que haces por aquí? - se extrañó al ver al muchacho rubio.

- Hola hermanita, ya ves, de visita - el chico se acercó y le dio un gran beso.

- ¿Has hecho los deberes?

- Siiiiii y te he traído algo.

- Está en la habitación - añadió Ginta.

- Hola hija - saludó su madre - ¿Aún no ha salido Takato del baño?

- No, aún no - respondió Ginta.

- Este niño... estará otra vez contándose los lunares - Se oyó un gran ruido bastante estrepitoso - ¡Kenta! ¿Que has hecho? ¡Por dios que niño! ¡Veneno! ¡Veneno puro eres!

Akane encontró encima de su cama una bolsa, miró dentro, parecía tela, también había un sobre, escrito en él ponía: de parte de Ryuko, Jisei, Ten-Ten y Sumire.

- ¿Qué querrán estas ahora? - se preguntó.

Rompió el borde para sacar un papel. Leyó.

_"Querida Akane. Como nos hemos emocionado mucho con esto de que Shikamaru iba a pedirte una cita y todo eso nos ha dado un subidón y nos hemos vuelto locas. No te enfades. Sabemos que Shikamaru quería que su madre te dejase un kimono para que te pusieses hoy, un kimono azul con nubes bordadas, pero no ha querido, pero nosotras nos hemos acordado de este vestido, era tuyo, no es exactamente lo mismo pero casi parece un cielo. Maron lo ha arreglado para que sea más modernito y te venga bien. Por favor póntelo, piensa que Maron ha estado toda la mañana liada con él. Queremos que dejes con la boca abierta a Shikamaru y que le demuestres que tú también sabes tener detalles. Un beso. Jisei, Ten-Ten, Sumire y Ryuko. P.D. Pónselo que te lo he arreglado con mucha ilusión. Pásatelo bien. Maron"._

- ¡Vaya liantas!

Sacó el vestido, otro papel cayó del suelo

- "_Se nos olvidaba"_ - leyó - _"A Shikamaru le gusta tu cuello, recógete el pelo"_. Realmente están locas.

Reconoció el vestido, se rió, el vestido era ya de hacía unos años. Maron le había quitado las mangas, cambiado el escote para convertilo en un vestido de tirante, le había soltado por algunos sitios y metido por otros, como el bajo, haciéndolo más cortito. Se quedó mirando... si... ¿por qué no? La verdad se veía bastante bien.

Shikamaru estaba a punto de salir de su casa. Al final había seguido el consejo que Jisey y Ryuko le habían dado, no sabía por qué, porque las chicas son imprevisibles y lo mismo se reían de él, pero en fin, se había puesto sus vaqueros negros y se había soltado el pelo.

"_...- Oye - le dijo Ryuko al finalizar los ensayos - Si quieres un consejo suéltate el pelo, ella suele decir que te da un punto salvaje muy atractivo._

_- Y ponto los vaqueros negros - agregó Jisei - Esos que te hacer un culito muy mono, a ella le entran ganas de... apretarte._

_Y se marcharon riendo. Shikamaru se quedó mirándolas con el ceño fruncido._

_- ¿Que te han dicho? - se interesó Chouji._

_- O me ven como a un objeto o quieren que Akane me ataque, no se... las chicas son demasiado problemáticas."_

- Shika - le llamaba la atención su hermana - ¿El hermano de Ino te trajo las flores a tiempo?

- Si, si las trajo a tiempo.

- ¿Eran para Akane?

- ¡Y a ti que te importa!... pesada.

- Shikamaru - habló su madre - ¿Al final vas a salir con esa chica?

- Pues si, voy a salir con ella.

- Hijo ¿Y no podías ir otro día?

- No mamá, tenía que ser hoy.

- O sea que si, que es verdad que sales con ella - recalcó Chiharu.

- Vamos con más gente... mendokusei...

- Lo que sea hermanito, pero vas muy resultón, hasta pareces una persona.

- Hijo ten cuidado con lo que haces, que tu no lo sabes pero te puedes arrepentir.

- Mamá no voy a casarme, solo voy a un festival.

- Tu ten cuidado y compórtate como te he enseñado.

- Si, si, vale, vale.

- ¡Que no repitas las cosas!

- Vaaaaale.

- ¡Y no me contestes! Ven y dame un beso y no vuelvas muy tarde.

Akane casi había terminado de arreglarse cuando sonó el timbre, miró el reloj, debía ser Shikamaru. La madre de Akane, con el hermano pequeño en brazos abría la puerta. Al ver a Shikamaru el pequeño se tiró literalmente a su cuello.

- ¡Shika! - gritó.

- ¡Kenta no! Perdónale Shikamaru.

- No se preocupe señora Ryuga ¿Está Akane lista?

- Pasa... ¡Akane! ¡Ha venido Shikamaru! Pasa, pasa.

- Con permiso. Buenas tardes.

- Mira - Kenta mostró su mano con el puño cerrado y los dedos índice y corazón levantados - ¿Que es?

- ¿Un dos?

- No ¡tonto! Ahí, en la pared ¡Es un conejito!

Shikamaru se giró, la sombra e la mano el niño se veía en la pared, este movía triunfante los deditos.

- ¿Lo ves? Es un conejito ¿a que si?

Shikamaru se agachó a su lado.

- Mira.

Hábilmente las manos de Shikamaru se juntaron de forma que su sombra en la pared pareciese un conejo. El niño abrió mucho los ojos llenos de entusiasmo.

- ¡Un conejo! - exclamó emocionado - ¡Mira mamá, un conejo de verdad!

- Genial artista - habló Yusuke - No solo eres un roba-hermanas si no también hacer funciones de circo.

- Hombre Yusuke... pero tu no eres de esta casa ¿no?

- No ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Qué le vas a hacer a mi hermana? - se acercó de pronto a él Takato con ojos llorosos - ¿Dónde la vas a llevar?

- Ah... esto... ¿Tengo que decírtelo a ti?

- Takato no le molestes - le advirtió la madre - Siéntate Shikamaru, por favor. Ven Kenta, vamos a vestirte.

- ¿La vas a llevar a un hotel? - preguntó Yusuke.

- ¿Que? ¡No! Por favor ¡De donde sacareis estas ideas!

- Pardillo - se burló Yusuke - Además de roba-hermanas eres un pardillo.

- ¿Vais a ir a cenar? - se oía a la madre desde algún punto de la casa.

- Si, si señora.

- No la traigas muy tarde ¿vale?

- No, volveremos pronto.

- Pardillo - repetía Yusuke.

- No la vas a hacer daño ¿verdad? - continuaba haciendo pucheros Takato.

- ¿Un día vas a traer al gatito? - el pequeño Kenta apareció corriendo y se abrazó a una de sus piernas. Shikamaru sentía que aquella familia empezaba a agobiarle mucho.

- ¡Kenta! - gritó la madre - Perdónale. Venga, tú te vienes conmigo, vamos a esperar a parpá y vemos el festival ¿vale?

- ¡Si! ¡Festival!¡Festival!

- A vosotros os digo lo mismo - se dirigió a sus hijos mientras el pequeño tiraba de ella hacia la puerta - Ya sabéis a que hora tenéis que volver, sobretodo tú, Takato ¿me escuchas? Bueno, que os portéis bien. Shikamaru me marcho, cuida a Akane.

- Si, si señora, no se preocupe. Hasta luego.

Akane entró en el comedor. Shikamaru se levantó.

- ¡Guapa! - exclamó Ginta - ¡Que pena que seas mi hermana!

- ¡Ginta por dios! - gruñó la madre - Hija estás muy guapa. No vuelvas tarde, me voy con tu hermano. Hasta luego.

- Hasta luego.

Shikamaru miraba realmente asombrado a Akane, aquel no eres el kimono de su madre pero igualmente los tonos celestes y blancos parecían un trozo de cielo envolviéndola. Akane sonreía de una forma encantadora y sus ojos, aquellos ojos que siempre le miraban con desdén y desprecio parecía sonreír también.

- ¡Chico! - gritó Yusuke - ¿Te ha dado algo?

- ¿Qué te parece? - Akane se acercó a él.

- Bien... estás... bien - balbuceó.

- ¿Bien? ¿Solo "estás bien"? ¿Me he pasado tanto tiempo arreglándome para que solo me digas "estás bien"? - El carácter de Akane había salido.

Shikamaru sonrió y se acercó a ella.

- ¿Así que has estado arreglándote para mi?

- ¡Yo no he dicho eso!

- Si lo has dicho... ah, chica problemática. Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir porque no pienso repetirlo... estás preciosa.

- Tonto - masculló Akane y se quedó mirando aquella fina sonrisa en los labios del chico.

- ¿No vas a besarla? - volvió a gritar Yusuke - ¡Vamos! ¿No ves que lo está deseando?

- Si tu hermana quiere un beso deberá pedírmelo o al menos robármelo.

- ¡Así se habla! - exclamó ahora Ginta - ¡Que sepa quien manda! ¡Ahí, que sufra y se lo gane!

- ¡Ginta! - gruñó Akane - ¡Deja de decir tonterías! y tú, Yusuke, ocúpate de cosas de tu edad.

- Pardillo...

- ¿No la besarás, verdad? - lloriqueó Takato - No sabes la de infecciones que se pueden trasmitir a través de un beso.

- Takato deja ya las infecciones en paz - se quejó Ginta.

- Lo digo en serio. No beses a mi hermana si no te desinfectas antes.

El timbre sonó.

- Debe ser Hotaru - habló Yusuke - Viene a buscarnos, yo abro.

Así lo hizo y el hermano de Shino entró.

- ¿Estáis listos? - preguntó.

- Hola Hotaru - saludó Ginta - ¿Qué? ¿Listos para la juerga?

- Psst. Hola Akane... hora Nara - dijo con algo de desprecio.

- Hola Aburame - le respondió Shikamaru.

- Ha venido a por mi hermana - explicó Yusuke- Ya ves, los roba-hermanas atacan en cuento te descuidas ¿Has venido tu solo?

- Masaru y Sumomo nos esperan a bajo. ¿Y por qué no vas con Shino, Akane?

- Tu hermano tienes otros planes. Bueno ¿no vamos¿

- ¿A dónde vais? - continuó preguntado el hermano de Shino.

- Al festival.

- ¿Por qué le das explicaciones al mini-Shino? - se quejó Shikamaru.

- Bueno yo también me voy - dijo Ginta - Voy a ver si encuentro alguna pollita que quiera tocarme la cresta.

- Y nosotros también - añadió Yusuke - ¿Estás listo, Takato?

- Si, llevo de todo, pañuelos, las llaves, una linterna, crema para las picaduras, tiritas...

- Vale, vale... vamos... Adiós, pardillo.

- Disfruta ahora que puedes - dijo Hotaru mirando fijamente a Shikamaru - Ya le tocará a mi hermano.

- Adiós Akane - Takato la abrazó - Y no dejes que te bese.

- Vale, vale y vosotros no os metáis en ningún lío.

Hinata arrimaba a su corazón aquel pedacito de papel donde había escrito su deseo.

- Naruto-kun - murmuraba muy bajito - Ojalá este año me atreve a decirte lo que siento.

- Hinata ¿Estás lista? - preguntaba Neji.

- Si nii-san, ya estoy lista ¿Nos vamos ya? Vaya, te has puesto muy elegante, seguro que Temari se... que le gustarás.

- ¡Oh, si! Estáis los dos muy guapos - dijo Hanabi, la hermana de Hinata y por tanto prima de Neji.

- ¿Tú donde vas Hanabi? - se interesó Neji.

- A dar una vuelta por ahí.

- Señorita Hanabi, disculpe - una chica joven vestida con un uniforme de doncella apareció - Sus amigos preguntan por usted.

- ¡Ah! Gracias, ya voy.

Hanabi salió presurosa de la habitación. Neji y Hinata la siguieron más calmadamente. Al llegar al salón principal encontraron a Hiashi, padre de Hinata hablando con Hanabi y cuatro niños y otra niña de su edad, más o menos.

- Espero que esta vez os comportéis como es debido - decía Hiashi - No olvidéis que Hanabi es una Hyuuga, no la metáis en más líos o le prohibiré ir con vosotros, eso también va por ti Hanabi ¿me escuchas?

- Si padre.

- Buenas tardes - saludó Hinata.

- Buenas tardes Hinata-san - respondió algo tontamente Yusuke.

- Buenas tardes Aburame, Kaguya, hermanos Kumoyuki y Sumomo - se dirigió a ellos Neji.

- Vaya pandilla... - suspiró Hiashi - En fin, no os metáis en ningún problema y vosotros dos pasarlo bien también.

- Si señor - respondió muy respetuoso Neji.

- Gracias padre - dijo Hinata.

Los Hyuuga eran una familia muy importante. Hiashi Hyuuga siempre estaba muy preocupado por la seguridad de sus hijas. Años atrás ambas siempre iban acompañadas por un guardaespaldas. Ahora, Neji prácticamente hacía ese trabajo. Neji era hijo de su hermano gemelo, había fallecido siendo Neji aún muy niño y Hiashi lo acogió y lo creó como propio. Aún así Hinata era la primogénita de Hiashi, por tanto la heredera; Neji nunca se sintió parte de esa familia, se sentía discriminado y muy dolido, envidiaba todo lo que Hinata tenía y él no y descargaba su frustración en desprecios, incluso en una ocasión llegó a agredirla. Cuando comprendió lo equivocado que estaba, cuando recapacitó sobre su actitud se avergonzó de si mismo; desde ese momento centró todo su esfuerzo en compensar a su prima y decidió que la protegería. Tanto él como Hinata y ahora Hanabi, había recibido entrenamiento en artes marciales y defensa personal y sabían defenderse. Hinata era mucho mas fuerte de lo que su apariencia mostraba, aún así, Neji se convirtió en su guardaespaldas personal, por eso, casi siempre estaba con ella, claro, respetando su vida privada, tampoco quería agobiarla, ni hacerla sentir incómoda. En resumidas cuentas, siempre que podía estaba allí, cuidándola.

Por su parte, Hinata, a pesar de ser la primogénita y heredera, no creía obtener ningún beneficio de ello, siempre se había sentido insignificante e inútil, no conseguía de su padre ningún alago, solo presiones, eso no hizo más que minar su confianza. Le costó mucho darse cuenta de que ella era tan capaz como cualquier otro, eso fue algo que aprendió de Naruto, a no rendirse nunca, a demostrar que tenía valor y confiar en sus posibilidades.

En cuanto a Hanabi, su padre aún enviaba alguna vez a un guardaespaldas a vigilara. Normalmente la chica se enfrascaba tanto en sus aventuras infantiles que no se percataba, otras si y al final el guardaespaldas terminaba siendo víctima de alguna trastada de Hanabi y sus amigos. Otras veces, como en esta ocasión, Hiashi la dejaba sola; la experiencia le había demostrado que el pasar desapercibida entre sus amigos era la mejor protección, además estaban esos pequeños demonios, inconscientes criaturas dispuestas a lo que fuese con tal de vivir una aventura.

Hanabi siempre iba con los mismo amigos, habían formado una especie de "hermandad inquebrantable!. Puede que fuesen los únicos a los que no impresionaba que fuera una Hyuuga o no pensasen que por el hecho de serlo tenía que ser una mimada repelente y consentida porque a ninguno de ellos impresionaba lo más mínimo que fuese una Hyuuga.

- Bueno, a ver - decía Masaru Kaguya cuando estuvieron en la calle lejos de ojos que les observaran - ¿Cual es el plan?

- Mi hermana ha salido con el Nara - casi gruñó entre dientes Yusuke - Estaría bien que les fastidiásemos.

- Y mi hermano va en un grupo con Sakura - añadió Sumomo - Podíamos echarles una mano.

- ¿Hacer de cupido? - propuso Takato.

- Sssssi - afirmaba entusiasmada Sumomo - Si consiguiéramos que se quedaran solos...

- Lo que necesitamos son las recetas de la amiga de mi hermana, la bruja - hablaba Yusuke - Yo se que tiene pociones y cosas... cosas de bruja.

- ¡Yusuke con eso no se juego! - advirtió Takato.

- Para hoy ya es tarde - intervino Hotaru - Lo ideal es que consiguiésemos entrar en su casa sin sospecha.

- Eso es fácil - habló Hanabi - Solo tenemos que pedirle ayuda para algo.

- Solo necesitaríamos copiar alguna de sus recetas - explicó Masaru - Si consiguiésemos copiarla yo podría hacer una de esas pociones, seguro.

Masaru era un niño curioso, siempre deseoso de saber como funcionaba todo y siempre haciendo extraños experimentos mezclando cosas para ver que podía suceder. El solo necesitaba que le dijeran los ingredientes, del resto ya se ocuparía él, además si los ingredientes eran extraños o difíciles de conseguir no importaba, ya se le ocurriría algún tipo de sustituto.

- Pero hoy no lo podemos conseguir - aclaró Hanabi - Ya es tarde.

- Bueno pues... vamos a intentar hacer lo que sea - se impacientó Yusuke - Venga, busquemos a tu hermano y ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

Llegaba tarde.

A Gaara le molestaba tener que esperar, era algo que no entendía ¿Por qué la gente no era puntual? Si habían quedado a las 7 era porque era a las 7, no a las 7:30, ni las 7:45... a las 7 ¿Tan difícil era de cumplir?

Cuando llegase se lo iba a decir ¿Por qué quedaba con él a las 7 sí luego no llegaba? Pues para eso era mejor quedar mas tarde ¿no?

Claro, sería porque él no era Naruto, seguro que si en lugar de él, hubiese quedado con el rubio de sus sueños, seguro que entonces no llegaba tarde. Al contrario, estaría lista por lo menos... una hora antes.

Pero claro, él no era Naruto, no era el chico por el que suspiraba, con el que soñaba tener una cita... solo era él, Gaara, el amigo invisible, ese amigo del que solo se acuerda cuando se encuentra sola o cuando se siente deprimida, el amigo que está a su lado para escuchar sus lamentos, el imbécil que le da ánimos y le dice que no se preocupe, que algún día Naruto se fijará en ella o también que es un tonto que no ve lo que tiene cerca de él y lo que se está perdiendo.

El solo era el tonto que vive enamorado en silencio de ella. Esperando que algún día sea ella quien se fije en lo que tiene al lado, esperando que le de una oportunidad, siempre esperando.

Temari le miraba de reojo. El mal humor de Gaara se estaba haciendo patente por momentos y también los nervios, porque si, estaba nervioso, ella le conocía muy bien y sabía que estaba nervioso. Impaciente miraba continuamente hacia la dirección donde debían aparecer los Hyuuga, con los cuales habían quedado en ir al festival.

- Tranquilo - habló suavemente - Ya están a punto de venir. Seguro que les han entretenido.

Gaara no contestó, se limitó a mirar a su hermana. El quería contestar, decir que no estaba nervioso ni nada de eso pero era consciente de que iba a ser una contestación muy despectiva y estaba intentado desterrar definitivamente de él ese aspecto insocial.

Temari suspiró. Estaba muy intranquila. No por la tardanza de los Hyuuga si no por haber quedado los cuatro solos, Kankuro se empeñó en decir que no iría con ellos, que tenía otros planes y ahora esto parecía la típica cita de "parejitas" y ella estaba incómoda ¿Que pensaría Neji? Su relación con él no podía calificarse de otra forma que "tirante". No era como cualquier otro amigo, por más que se lo repitiese no era así, se había acostado con él ¿cómo iba a ser como cualquier otro amigo? Era imposible y él ya no la trataba igual, eso lo notaba. Neji era una persona seria y formal, estricto con él mismo, si vida estaba regida continuamente por unas normas, unas impuestas por su familia, otras por él mismo y ella sabía que se lo había trastocado todo, además estaba Itachi... ella misma le había dicho que se sentía confusa y aturdida y que necesitaba un poco de "espacio" personal; hablar de amor y de sentimientos la agobiaba muchísimo e Itachi había sido tan encantador de decir que lo comprendía y que se alejaría un tiempo de ella para que pusiese en claro sus sentimientos... ¡maldita sea! ¿por qué había tenido que ser tan condenadamente encantador?

Gaara la vio venir. Llevaba un vestido blanco que se movía graciosamente mientras andaba, el aire parecía jugar con su pelo negro y ella sonreía dulcemente... Estaba preciosa. Gaara se quedó quieto mirándola con admiración mientras ella sonreía y se sintió totalmente vencido por esa sonrisa.

- Hola Gaara, Temari sentimos llegar tarde ¿Habéis tenido que esperar mucho?

- No... no - balbuceó el pelirrojo - Casi nada.

Siempre le pasaba lo mismo, cuando la esperaba se sentía un bobo, un tipo patético que hacía el ridículo esperando a una chica como ella. Pero en cuanto la veía aparecer todas las consideraciones anteriores se perdían en algún lugar de su cerebro, su corazón se aceleraba y lo único que le importaba era que estaba a su lado, oír su dulce voz, verla sonreír y perderse en sus enormes ojos perlados.

- ¡Que bien! Me ha costado mucho decidir que ponerme, tenía miedo de haceros esperar y que os molestases.

- Te has puesto demasiado guapa - habló Temari - Ahora yo voy a desmerecer.

- No digas eso... tu eres tan... atractiva - Hinata sentía que empezaba a ponerse colorada - ¿Verdad Neji?

- Estás muy correcta - contestó de forma seca intentando disimular su perturbación Neji.

- ¿Correcta? - casi gritó Temari - ¿Pero que clase de cumplido es ese?

- Lo siento... yo quise decir que...

Temari rió, no lo pudo evitar.

- Tranquilo, supongo que querrás decir que voy bien.

- Muy bien - habló bastante avergonzado de su torpeza Neji - Estás... muy guapa, ya verás que al final terminaré peleándome con algún baboso.

- Tu si que estás guapo, seré yo la que termine peleándome con alguna. Venga vamos.

Gaara sonreía con amabilidad. Ya no recordaba que estaba molesto, que no hacía mucho estaba dispuesto a decirle que eso de llegar impuntual era una falta de respeto... ¿Y que más daba? El siempre la esperaría, siempre... en sus citas y en la vida... esperaría, porque con ella la espera siempre merecía la pena.

Sai no se había planteado si estaba bien o mal. No se planteó si estaba haciendo algo correcto o no. Simplemente se planteó que sería lo que un amigo haría y más si, como la madre de Naruto había dicho, ahora él era responsable del sufrimiento que pudiera estar viviendo Misaki y llegó a la conclusión de que lo apropiado era proponer que podrían salir a dar una vuelta por el festival.

Habían quedado en un banco del parque. Allí le esperaba Misaki cuando Sai llegó.

- ¿No es raro que quedes con un chico? - fue el saludo amargo que le brindó Misaki.

- Somos amigos ¿o no?

- Ya pero yo soy lo que soy.

Sai no le comprendía, realmente le costaba comprender las reacciones de ese chico.

- Bueno, vamos - dijo Misaki levantándose - Supongo que habrás quedado con tus amigos.

-¿Tenía que haber quedado con mis amigos?

Misaki le miró tristemente, fue cuando Sai se dio cuenta de que uno de sus ojos parecía algo hinchado y con un color ligeramente distinto.

- ¿Te ha pasado algo?

- ¿A mi?

- Tienes el ojo algo rar...

- No es nada - se apresuró a contestar - Me di un golpe con una puerta. Soy muy patoso.

- Espera - Misaki había girado la cara rápidamente y comenzado a andar, Sai le detuvo sujetándole del antebrazo.

- ¡Ah! - se quejó el chico. Fue entonces cuando Sai se dio cuenta de que llevaba una camisa de manga larga abierta a modo de chaqueta.

- ¿Te he hecho daño?

- Es que soy muy delicado. Venga, vamos.

Sai se quedó pensativo, tanto no le había apretado como para que se quejase así y además ¿por qué llevaba esa camisa de manga larga con el calor que hacía? Eso sin contar con el aspecto de su ojo.

- Sai - habló el chico casi con pena - No hace falta que te lo tomes tan en serio.

- ¿El qué?

- Lo que dijo la psicóloga.

- En cierta forma creo que tiene razón.

- No... para nada. Tu no eres responsable de mi vida.

- Ella confía en mi para que te demuestre que vale la pena vivir y eso haré.

- Te digo que eso era solo un decir y...

- Claro que no puedo hacerlo si no me cuentas nada - Misaki le miró confundido y Sai sonrió con su habitual sonrisa enigmática.

Sakura caminaba hacia la casa de Ino enfrascada en sus pensamientos. Estaba empezando a sospechar que a Sasuke le interesaba Sumire. Hacía ya algunas semanas que comenzó a pensarlo pero ahora la sospecha había crecido, si se ponía a recordar llegaba a la conclusión de que precisamente este año que está Sumire es cuando Sasuke está comenzando a cambiar ¿casualidad? Sasuke siempre había sido orgulloso y no se relacionaba con nadie, sin embargo, regresa Sumire y empieza a cambiar, puede que a lo mejor solo fueran sospechas suyas, pero es que eran muchos detalles, por ejemplo, el otro día, cuando les invitó a su piscina también la invitó a ella y él nunca se había relacionado con ese grupo, nunca había demostrado ni el menor interés pero es que ahora está Sumire... demasiada casualidad. Luego, en la piscina, le molestó que Ino hiciera un comentario sobre su bikini, sí. Ino no lo hizo con malicia, solo apuntó que no era de esta temporada pero Sasuke puso un gesto de desagrado que a ella no le pasó desapercibido y no solo eso, también habló de forma seca y dura diciendo que las chicas eran crueles con las otras chicas ¿Y cuando él había opinado sobre esas cosas? Nunca, solo ahora, cuando está Sumire.

Bueno, en el fondo no se sorprendía tanto, estaba segura de que algún día Sasuke mostraría interés por alguna chica, tampoco se sentía tan decepcionada, Sumire era una buena chica y ella la consideraba su amiga y sabía que no iba a intentar quitárselo, no, a Sumire no le interesaba Sasuke, de ninguna forma, pobre Sasuke... aunque eso no era tan malo porque el que Sasuke demostrase interés por una chica quería decir que era humano después de todo, como cualquier chico y así parecía mas fácil acercarse a él, además que le interesase Sumire no significaba que ella no pudiese seguir intentando gustarle, es más, seguro que si él intentaba algo con Sumire, cosa improbable en él, esta le va a rechazar y allí estará ella para consolarle y demostrarle que puede confiar en ella.

Siempre hay que ver que de una situación mala se puede aprovechar algo bueno.

Ella no se iba a rendir, eso estaba muy claro y ahora que se daba cuenta que Sasuke era como cualquier chico, que no era un ser al que no se podía alcanzar y que parecía estar por encima de las necesidades amorosas de los adolescentes, ahora, aún le gustaba más.

Sakura también pensaba que Sasuke pediría a Sumire salir en Tanabata o que querría ir con su grupo habitual, pero no, iba a ir con sus otros amigos, "claro" pensó "seguro que lo hace para disimular, en el fondo es un chico muy considerado... que encanto, a lo mejor se siente confuso consigo mismo".

Ino se miraba en el espejo de su armario. Se miraba de frente y luego de perfil. Sentía rabia, mucha rabia y ganas de llorar. De forma violenta casi se arrancó más que quitarse el vestido que llevaba puesto... no se gustaba, no le quedaba bien, le hacía un trasero enorme, una tripa horrorosa, se le notaban los michelines... Asco... asco era lo que sentía cuando se miraba al espejo y le devolvía aquella imagen... Comenzó a llorar llena de desesperación porque además se encontraba sola, nadie la comprendía, todo el mundo la mentía diciéndole que estaba bien ¿por qué la mentían? Volvió a mirarse al espejo, ahora todo el maquillaje se le había corrido... Sonó el timbre de su casa, seguramente sería Sakura... bien, ella era fuerte y lista... dejó de llorar... ella sabía como solucionar ese problema. Fue hacia el servicio a lavarse la cara y volver a maquillarse, tenía que estar deslumbrante... en cuanto a lo otro... mañana le pediría a Shikamaru algunas pastillas mas fuertes y reajustaría su dieta... si, solo tenía que hacer eso, repasar a ver que alimentos no le eran necesarios y le estaban haciendo daño... eso era fácil... ella podía hacerlo.

Y al cabo de un rato Ino salió de su habitación, bella y radiante, como siempre.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

_Gracias a todos por leer y por los comentarios. Especialmente esta semana me han emocionado muchísimo._

_Por cierto Deedi, que no me he olvidado de Deidara, tranquila._

_Lala-chan, muchísimas gracias, como siempre... esto... te mandaré unas uñas postizas. Eres de lo mas agradable siempre._

_NaraSayuri (es así ¿no?) Gracias y espero que te guste la historia que te recomendé. Luego revisaré que historias me han gustado, alguna más hay. Ya me contarás si te pareces algo a Karin o no._

_Fiori, gracias, me encanta que te guste como planteo los problemas que conlleva una relación como la de Iruka y Jisei. Tengo en cuenta tu recomendación de no quitar escenas... intentaré controlarme (es una mala costumbre que tengo)._

_Gracias a todo el mundo. Nos vemos en el siguiente._


	49. Las citas de todos 1p

_Como son muchos personajes iré intercalando como van pasando el Tanabata. Que ahora veáis que falta alguno o que alguna escena se ha quedado como cortada no significa que me haya olvidado, simplemente he preferido hacerlo así para que no fuera monopolizado el capítulo solo por un par de ellos. De todas formas os advierto que hay citas cortitas y otras con bastante más "sustancia"._

_Este capítulo es una especie de introducción, espero que no sea aburrido y os guste._

_Capítulo dedicado a __**Lala-chan**__, gracias por leer y tomarte el tiempo en siempre decirme cosas que me alegran el día._

...

**Las citas de todos (Primera parte)**

Era una velada agradable. Ten-Ten había regalado a Kiba un álbum de fotos; se lo había hecho ella misma, las páginas estaban adornadas con pequeñas fotos de perritos y en la portada había puesto una foto de grupo donde se veían a Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Naruto y ella misma.

- ¿Lo has hecho todo tu? - preguntó muy emocionado.

- Para que pegues los recuerdos de tus amigos.

No era el regalo en sí, era que Kiba imaginaba el tiempo que Ten-Ten habría invertido en hacer ese álbum y que cada foto pegada en él era un pequeño recuerdo, seguramente las escogió pensando en él y las pegó pensando en él: esos pensamientos hacía que Kiba se sintiese un tonto tremendamente orgulloso.

- No es mucho, ya lo se - decía Ten-Ten.

- Lo único que no me gusta es que en esta foto que has puesto...

- ¿Qué le pasa a la foto?

- Que estamos muy separados ¿no?

Kiba y Ten-Ten se regalaron unas miradas llenas de complicidad. De pronto el resto de los comensales a la cena se sintieron un poco como que estorbaban.

Feliz. Si, pensaba Chouji, supongo que me siento feliz. Lo estoy pasando bien, el ambiente es agradable, Ryuko sonríe, está preciosa, yo me siento importante, me siento... tranquilo, valorado... los ojos de Ryuko brillan, su sonrisa es... luminosa, se ve que lo está pasando bien.

Si. Ryuko disfrutaba, disfrutaba muchísimo, de la compañía de Chouji, de sus atenciones, disfrutaba de ver a Akane junto a Shikamaru tranquila y relajada, sonriéndoles, porque si, Akane le sonreía y Shikamaru estaba pendiente hasta el más mínimo detalle. Lo que más llamaba la atención a Ryuko era ver a Shikamaru cogiendo los palillos con la mano izquierda, porque Shikamaru no era zurdo, de eso estaba segura, sin embargo los utilizaba con la misma maestría que con la derecha ¿por qué utilizaba su mano izquierda? era fácil de descubrir: Akane estaba sentada a su derecha, necesitaba esa mano libre para ella.

- Akane - dijo de pronto Kiba - ¿Te pasa algo en las manos? ¿Las tienes frias o algo así?

- ¿A mi? No - contestó extrañada - ¿Por?

- No, como Shikamaru no deja de tocarte los dedos... no sé, que decia yo...

Akane sonrió hacerse ahora la despistada no tendría mucho caso. Rozas la yema de sus dedos con los suyos era una manía que tenía Shikamaru y ella ya la conocía, no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

- Eso es lo que se llama hacer manitas - apuntilló Chouji.

- No, es que... - comenzó a hablar Shikamaru - Ahg... no se, creo que es un acto reflejo.

- Si, reflejo - masculló entre dientes Kiba.

- Bueno, esto es una cita ¿no? - habló Akane - Yo las citas las hago bien o no las hago, con manitas incluidas. Mañana seguramente le partiré la cara pero ahora hago manitas. Anda dame un piquito.

Y sin dejar reaccionar a nadie cogió a Shikamaru de la barbilla y le plantó un rápido pero sonoro "piquito" apartándolo inmediatamente de ella. El trozo de comida que Kiba tenía en la boca resbaló de ella cayendo al plato.

- Kiba, por dios ¡comportate como un humano! - exclamó la chica.

- Lo... lo siento... que vergüenza ¿no?

- Creía que no dabas besos - dijo Ten-Ten concierto soniquete.

- Y no los doy. Un pico es un pico, no es lo mismo ¿a que no Shika? ¿Vosotros no os dais picos?

- Yo pensaba que esas cosas te daban asco - añadió Ryuko.

- Me da asco compartir fluidos vitales, las babas vamos ¿que pasa? ¿No me digáis que no os dais picos? Pues deberíais hacerlo. Shika es mucho de dar picos ¿a que si? a Ino, a Temari y hasta a Sakura.

Kiba terminó de atragantarse.

- Y tú a Shino - contestó Shikamaru.

- La vida secreta de 2-2 - rió Chouji.

- Vaya trasiego de picos - dijo Kiba - Chouji ¿tu le das picos a Shika?

- Ni se le ocurra - se apresuró a contestar Shikamaru.

- Pues yo también quiero participar - rió Kiba.

- A ti te daba yo un repaso que te sacaba las anginas, si no fuera tan escrupulosa, claro - aseguró Akane - Pero mejor lo dejo en manos de otra persona.

- Jo - se quejó Kiba - Ya me has hecho ponerme colorado.

- Te recuerdo que estas saliendo conmigo - intervino Shikamaru - Si quieres sacarle las anginas a alguien yo soy tu hombre.

- ¿He dicho que lo quiera hacer? No, solo ha sido un comentario, basto, si, pero solo eso. Oye Shika ¿tu sueles sacar las anginas de muchas chicas?

- ¿Yo? Nunca he llegado a tan hazaña pero vamos, si hay que aprender, se aprende.

Era una velada agradable. De esas veladas que Ryuko siempre soñaba con tener, rodeada de sus amigos, riendo y escuchándoles decir tonterías, al lado de Chouji.

Era una velada agradable. Sentada al lado de Iruka, conversando de estrellas, mirándoles sin miedo que nadie sospechase nada.

Era un paseo agradable. Al lado de Hinata, más preciosa que nunca, si eso era posible y andando despacio, en silencio. Un silencio cómodo, como si ya se hubieran dicho todo y no necesitasen más palabras, soñando que los suspiros que de cuando en cuando salían de sus labios eran para él, para Gaara.

Era un paseo agradable. Disfrutando de la compañía del otro, rozando tímidamente las manos con miedo hasta que la mano firme de Temani se apoderó de la de Neji, dejando aquel juego que ya la estaba impacientando.

Todo era agradable. Ven a Sakura mirar los adornos, comer dulces, reír todos juntos.

Karin miraba a Sasuke que hasta de vez en cuando parecía sonreír y eso era muy agradable.

Y la noche era estupenda.

Porque en el cielo las estrellas parecía brillar como nunca.

Porque ver las estrellas esa noche parecía crear una especie de ambiente dulzón y calmaba el espíritu de las personas. Porque la gente se dejaba llevar con el romanticismo sin darse cuenta. Porque las personas escribían sus deseos y los colgaban llenos de esperanza y sueños.

Porque todo el mundo tenía algún sueño o alguna esperanza.

Los padres de Jisei desaparecieron. Nadie sabía como había sido pero habían desaparecido. Iruka, Jisei y Kisuke paseaban viendo los puestos cuando una alegre voz llamó a Iruka.

- ¡Iruka-sensei! ¡Eres tú! ¡Que alegría!

Una chica de pelo castaño y ojos chocolate, de unos 19 años, se acercó.

- Soy Ping-Ann ¿no te acuerdas de mi?

- Yo si - habló Jisei cruzándose de brazos - Eres la hermana de Ten-Ten.

- Claro que me acuerdo de ti - contestó Iruka - Dejaste el instituto hace muy poco, no tengo tan mala memoria.

- ¡Que alegría me das! ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Ala - gruñó Jisei - Soy invisible.

- Salí a dar una vuelta - explicaba Iruka - Y me encontré a Nagashiyama.

- Y a mi - añadió Kisuke - Soy su hermano ¿Tu eres la hermana de Ten-Ten? ¿Cómo es que no te conozco?

- No tienes porqué conocer a las familias de mis amigos - volvía a gruñir Jisei.

- A las bellezas si - repuso Kisuke - ¿Cómo es que no te tengo en mi lista de bellezas?

La chica rió escandalosamente.

- Eres muy simpático ¿cómo te llamas?

- Kisuke, Kisuke Nagashiyama, pero tú puedes llamarme "cariño".

Jisei suspiró mirando al cielo.

- Kisuke yo me voy - dijo - Papá y mamá nos estarán esperando.

- Diles que no me esperen, he encontrado algo mejor que ver que las estrellas.

- Pues yo... - decía riendo tontamente la chica - Estoy con unos amigos.

- ¿Algún novio?

- No ¡que va!

- Entonces genial ¿Puedo acompañarte?

- ¿Kisuke? - Jisei le miró molesta.

- Anda hermanita, ve tu sola y dile a los papis que ya regresaré yo solo a casa, soy mayorcito.

- Desde luego - masculló Jisei - Ten hermanos para esto.

- Yo te acompaño - dijo en tono amable Iruka.

- No sensei, no hace falta.

- Total, vamos por el mismo camino. Bueno, si no te molesta mucho que te acompañe tu profesor.

Ni Kisuke, ni Ping-Ann hacían ya caso a Jisei o Iruka y se marchaban riéndose como bobos.

- ¿Será posible? - gruñó Jisei.

- Tu hermano es un caso. Bueno ¿y que hacemos ahora?

- Me iré a mi casa ¡que voy a hacer!

- Es una pena porque seguro que Ping-Ann ni se ha enterado que nos quedábamos solos y podíamos seguir viendo los puestos juntos, si no te incomoda mucho.

Jisei le miró entre confundida y feliz, aquello se parecía casi a una cita.

- Claro, si a ti no te molesta ir con una cría.

- No se me ocurre mejor compañía.

- ¡Los he encontrado! ¡Van a subir a la noria! - gritaba Sumomo mientras corría hacia sus amigos.

- ¡Bien! - exclamaba Yusuke - Es un momento perfecto, la noria es un sitio muy romántico, siempre sale en las películas.

- Será si suben ellos solos - aclaró Hotaru.

- Pe... pero la noria es un sito peligr... - comenzaba a quejarse Takato.

- Takato ¡no! - le interrumpió Masaru - ¿Que hemos hablado?

- Positivo, positivo, siempre positivo - decía Hanabi.

- Nunca negativo - continuaba Masaru - Vamos, respira... no hay peligros, no hay peligros.

- ¿Y como hacemos para que Lee y Sakura suban solos en la noria? - interrogaba Hanabi.

- Pues tenemos que ir con ellos, distraerles y cuando vayan a subir... - comenzaba a hablar muy nerviosa Sumomo.

- Les empujamos dentro - decía triunfante Yusuke - Y a los otros hacia el otro lado.

- Pero ¿y si se caen?

- ¡Takato! ¡Vale!

- Es un plan algo primitivo pero puede dar resultado - dijo Hotaru - ¿Tenemos un plan B?

- Este era el B - contestó Yusuke.

- ¿Y el A?

- El A era demasiado complicado y necesitábamos las fuerzas de la naturaleza para lograrlo.

- ¡Venga! ¡Si! ¡Nosotros somos capaces! - gritaba entusiasmada Sumomo - ¡Animo, Lee, haré que puedas declararte a Sakura!

- Sumomo - intervino Hanabi - Tu hermano ya se ha declarado muchas veces a Sakura.

- Bueno pero... la noria... el ambiente... a lo mejor hasta consigue un besito ¡Si! ¡Me siento plena de energía! ¡Vamos!

Y el plan no parecía empezar mal. Se acercaron a ellos muy entusiasmados. Tanto Naruto como Lee les recibieron con alegría, eran unos chicos muy simpáticos y sus ocurrencias siempre eran divertidas.

- Sasuke-kun - musitó Sakura de pronto. Sus ojos se habían quedado mirando hacia un puesto donde Sasuke, con Karin enganchada a su brazo, parecía mirar unos colgantes.

- Déjalo Sakura - advirtió Ino - Tu ignórale. Estamos pasándolo bien ¿no?

- ¡Eh, Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! - gritó escandalosamente Naruto.

- ¡Naruto! - gritó Ino - ¡No le llames!

- ¿Por qué? Es Sasuke.

- No quiere estar con nosotros... está con ellos.

- ¡Maldita sea! - gruñía por lo bajo Yusuke - ¡El Uchiha! Esto nos va a fastidiar.

- No hay fastidio - hablaba muy bajito Masaru - El plan sigue su curso, esto nos va a dar igual.

- Si, esto es un inconveniente que no nos va a detener - añadía eufórica Sumomo.

- Es tu amigo el rubio hiperactivo - decía Suigetsu.

- Maldito Naruto - suspiraba Sasuke - ¿Por qué tengo que encontrarlo en todas partes?

- Pues si no le haces caso no parará de gritar.

- También está tu amiga la pelirrosa - añadió Juugo.

- Déjalos Sasuke - dijo Karin muy molesta - Ya se cansarán.

- No pasa nada Karin - respondió Sasuke - Vamos a saludarles y nos marchamos.

A Karin aquello no le hacía la menor gracia, se sentía muy dolida pero no iba a mostrar esos sentimientos ante Sasuke, no quería parecer una celosa delante de él, sabía que a Sasuke esa actitud le molestaba y ella no quería que Sasuke pensase que era una pesada o una posesiva.

- Van a subir a la noria - dijo - Podíamos subir nosotros también ¿no?

Sasuke miró a Karin, este le miraba con los ojos brillando y casi suplicando un poco de atención. Pobre Karin, pensó, siempre se portaba muy secamente con ella y en realidad ella no había hecho nada malo para que la tratase así, es más, él la consideraba su amiga, no sabía porqué siempre era tan brusco con todo el mundo, con personas que incluso parecían aceptarle tal y como era.

- Está bien, Karin, subiremos a la noria.

El grupo de Sasuke se acercó a saludar al de Naruto. No es que el ambiente que se produjo fuera muy agradable, era mas bien tenso y los más pequeños estaban alterados intentando que Lee estuviese al lado de Sakura ya que la noria estaba a punto de parar.

Lo que pasó a continuación fue una confusión terrible. Ellos querían a toda costa que Sakura se mantuviese al lado de Lee pero por alguna razón estos no hacían mas que moverse. Resultado: fracaso total.

Si empujaron a Sakura para que subiese pero entre los que quería meter a Lee y los que deseaban separar a los demás terminaron empujando dentro de la cabina a Naruto y asustados, enfadados y confundidos salieron corriendo de allí.

- ¿Quienes eran esos niños? - preguntó bastante serio Juugo.

- Mi hermana y sus amigos - respondió Lee.

- Pues deberías darle mejor educación.

- Juugo no te enfades tanto - habló Suigetsu - Solo son unos críos... molestos, si, pero solo crios.

Sakura miraba enfadada a Naruto.

- ¿Cómo hemos terminado los dos solos aquí?

- A mi no me digas nada, a mi me empujaron, lo juro.

- Si ya... eso es lo que tú dices.

- Te aseguro que no te tenido nada que ver... aunque me encanta la idea.

- ¡Naruto no digas tonterías!

- Vale, vale... hay que ver que carácter se te pone.

En la siguiente cabina se subieron Sasuke y Karin.

- Oye preciosa - dijo Suigetsu - ¿Subimos tu y yo juntos en la siguiente?

Ino le miró interrogativa ¿Y por qué no? Esa frase podría significar que Suigetsu estaba intentando ligarsela ¿por qué no iba a ser así? ¿Y había algo de malo? Al fin y al cabo ella quería creerlo porque necesitaba saberse bonita.

Juugo y Lee se miraron incómodos el uno con el otro.

- No voy a subir contigo - habló molesto Juugo - Voy a dar una vuelta.

- Si... bueno... vale... grandullón.

Juugo no hacía caso a Lee, de echo Lee se sentía algo bobo despidiéndose de quien ya le estaba dando la espalda. Miró la noria y resopló... que mala suerte, pero no importaba, eso no le iba a desanimar, además aún quedaba mucho tiempo. Sería bueno ir a ver algún puesto mientras tanto, se giró y comenzó a andar aún mirando hacia arriba de la noria cuando un fuerte golpe le detuvo.

- ¡Ah! ¡Mi telescopio! - oyó una voz femenina quejarse.

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! - exclamó al ver que había chocado con una chica y en el suelo había algunos papeles y una funda alargada que seguro se le habrían caído producto de ese encontronazo. La chica arrodillada en el suelo se apresuraba a abrir la funda para mirar en su interior, Lee también se arrodilló a su lado - ¡Lo siento! ¡No miraba por donde iba!... ¿Te conozco? ¿Tú vas al instituto, verdad?

- Si, me llamo Shiho - la chica no parecía atenderle demasiado, de la funda había sacado un telescopio y nerviosa miraba que no hubiera sufrido ningún daño - Menos mal... parece que está todo es orden.

- ¿De verdad? Que alivio... Espera que te ayude a recoger.

- No te preocupes Rock Lee, ya puedo yo sola.

- ¿Me conoces?

- Todo el mundo en el instituto te conoce.

- ¿A si? ¿Tan popular soy?

- Es que... si... digamos que eres popular.

- Vaya... Siento haberte tirado las cosas, estaba distraído... ¿Eso es un telescopio?

- Aja... voy a ver las estrellas. Hoy hace una noche estupenda y tengo que aprovechar que hay festival, así mis padres me dejan estar hasta tarde. Bueno, gracias por ayudarme.

- ¿Dónde vas a ver las estrellas?

- Voy a subir a la colina.

- ¿A la colina? ¿Tan lejos?

- No está tan lejos.

- Pero... ¿tu sola?

- Si, yo sola... Hasta luego.

La chica, cargada con todos sus cuadernos y su telescopio comenzó a andar.

- ¡Espera! No puedo permitir que vayas sola, te acompaño.

- Pero...

- No sería un caballero si te dejara ir sola. Trae, yo llevo las cosas.

Y sin dejarla contestar se apropió de los cuadernos y echó a andar muy decidido. Shiho estaba bastante aturdida pero le siguió sin saber que otra cosa podía hacer.

En la cabina de la noria Sakura observaba a Naruto que, entusiasmado, no paraba de mirar a través de los cristales.

- Esto es alucinante Sakura, mira... se ve todo precioso.

- Naruto... Naruto... escúchame.

- Si, dime.

- He estado pensando, he pensado mucho sobre... sobre nosotros.

- ¿Sobre nosotros?

- Naruto tu y yo somos muy buenos amigos ¿verdad?

- Bueno, yo pienso que si.

- Al principio yo te trataba muy mal y te menospreciaba.

- Eso ya es parte del pasado.

- Pero ahora te aprecio mucho.

- Esto... Sakura... yo... no hace falta que me digas nada.

- Si, si hace falta porque siempre te he tratado bastante mal pero tú siempre has estado a mi lado.

- Bueno pero eso era antes, ahora...

- ¿Y si te digo que tu me gustas?

Era una situación incómoda. Naruto miró al suelo, se suponía que esas palabras eran las que siempre estaba esperando oír pero por alguna razón le sonaron vacías y huecas y le dañaban por dentro.

- ¿No me crees?

- No es que no te crea es que... tú estás enamorada de Sasuke.

- Eso es cierto pero... me he dado cuenta de que todo el mundo no gira alrededor de él y que me estoy perdiendo muchas cosas solo por mi cabezonería.

- ¿Qué me estás intentando decir?

- Pues yo... me gustaría... no sé como decirlo... yo... creo que debería...

- Déjalo Sakura - Naruto la miró tristemente - Tu me gustas, me gustas mucho, tú lo sabes, nunca lo he ocultado y me gustaría mucho salir contigo y que me dieras una oportunidad pero... por mi... no porque quieras utilizarme para alejarte de Sasuke.

- No me has entendido Naruto, yo no quiero alejarme de Sasuke lo que quiero...

- Sakura, somos amigos, tenemos confianza, tu sabes lo que siento por ti y yo se lo que sientes por Sasuke... No me utilices para olvidarle, por favor te lo ruego, no me utilices.

Presa de una vergüenza enorme, Sakura no pudo evitar romper a llorar. Naruto se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.

- Lo siento Naruto... no se lo que me ha pasado.

- No pasa nada, no te apures más... no estoy enfadado o molesto... te entiendo... te entiendo perfectamente.

- Es que yo...

- No te preocupes, ya verás como todo se arreglará, Sasuke aclarará sus sentimientos y... pase lo que pase yo estaré a tu lado.

Sakura le miró sin comprenderle. No supo que le pasó exactamente, Naruto la miraba con sus ojos brillando, estaba tan guapo, nunca se había dado cuenta de lo guapo que era y parecía tan preocupado por ella... Sin darse cuenta se acercó a él y cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba besándole y él, tembloroso le respondía a aquel beso.

Se separaron bruscamente y con las caras enrojecidas evitaron mirarse.

- Esto yo... - comenzó a decir Naruto ocupando el asiento de enfrente.

- El paisaje es muy bonito - dijo muy nerviosa Sakura, mirando por los cristales.

Ambos estaban nerviosos y no comprendían que había pasado, ahora lo único que deseaban es que aquella vuelta terminase pronto y bajar de allí.

Todo el mundo conocía a Tobi y sus excentricidades. Era un chico peculiar que hacia todo a su manera única e inimitable. Por eso nadie se extrañaba ya de lo que pudiera hacer. Ni siquiera se extrañaban mucho cuando, paseando junto a Sasori y Deidara, de pronto pasó el brazo por la cintura de éste último y lo atrajo hacia él.

- ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo, capullo? - gritó enfurecido Deidara.

- No te enfades Deidara-sempai, Tobi solo quiere que se cumpla su deseo.

- ¿Y para eso tienes que acosarme?

- Tobi no quiere que Deidara-sempai se escape.

- ¡Un puño en tu cara se me va a escapar!

- Deidara-sempai huele muy bien - susurró a su oído haciendo que su aliento produjera un escalofrío recorriendo la espina dorsal de Deidara.

- Por favor Tobi déjame...

Ya estaba ahí otra vez esa maldita reacción que tanto odiaba a Deidara, podía enfadarse con Tobi, podía gritarle y hasta golpearle pero no podía controlar esos malditos escalofríos que le ponían el vello de punta.

- Bueno - habló con seriedad Sasori - Yo me marcho. Que os lo paséis bien.

- ¿Pero que dices Sasori? ¡No puedes irte! - gritó Deidara intentando separase de Tobi.

- Ten cuidado Tobi, te recuerdo que Deidara puede ser muy violento.

Deidara abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando sintió los dientes de Tobi mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja.

- Te mato - dijo con voz ahogada - Te juro que te mato...

Violentamente se vio de pronto empujado contra una pared y con las muñecas aprisionadas por las fuertes manos de Tobi.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que no hay nadie por aquí? -sonrió malicioso Tobi.

- Suéltame o lo lamentarás - le dijo con el tono mas amenazante de voz que pudo.

- Como me gustas cuando te enfadas.

- Tobi estoy hablando en serio, ya te estás pasando con esta tontería.

- Dame un beso y te dejo.

- Esta vez no he bebido así que no podrás hacer lo que te venga en gana ¡Antes de arranco la cabeza!

- ¿Estás molesto? - Tobi sonrió y acortó la distancia de los dos cuerpos.

- Te juro que te mataré si te acercas más.

- Pues vete... no te estoy sujetando.

Deidara se dio cuenta en ese momento de que Tobi ya no le estaba sujetando con fuerza las muñecas y que podría soltarse rápidamente pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada porque los labios de Tobi se apoderaron de su cuello succionando su piel y provocándole de nuevo esos malditos escalofríos.

- Deidara- sempai tiene una piel deliciosa - murmuró Tobi sin apartarse.

Deidara sentía ganas de llorar, aquella era una situación muy vergonzosa ¿por qué tenía que hacerle sentir así? Los labios de Tobi subieron hasta los suyos... Deidara retiró la cara.

- Sabes a manzana - susurró de nuevo Tobi.

- Por favor, Tobi... déjame - suplicó débilmente.

Tobi le soltó del todo y se separó de él.

- Está bien, está bien... Tobi no quiere que Deidara-sempai se sienta mal.

- Eres un estúpido Tobi y algún día...

- ¿Algún día Deidara-sempai me hará caso? - añadió burlón.

- Algún día... - Deidara le señalo amenazante dispuesto a decir cualquier cosa que sonase sangrienta y dolorosa pero se vio a si mismo mirando los ojos de Tobi, unos ojos que a pesar de su aparente tontería y burlas le miraban de forma dulce y hasta un poco tristes - Algún día... Tobi... algún día... te arrepentirás.

Tobi vio marcharse muy enfurecido a Deidara.

- Algún día Deidara - susurró - Algún día tomaré lo que quiero.

Kankuro miró al cielo y decidió acercarse a casa de Sumire. No sabía porqué, simplemente lo hizo.

Shino miró al cielo y decidió dar un paseo. El tenía sus propias preocupaciones. Aunque nadie decía nada si había algo que continuamente rondaba por su cabeza, pero él, discreto como era, no se atrevía nunca a hablar de ello. Caminó sin rumbo fijo y de pronto vio a Kankuro mirando una casa.

- ¿Que haces aquí, Kankuro?

- Nada, daba un paseo ¿y tú?

- Tampoco nada. ¿Tú no has salido con tus hermanos?

- No, yo estorbaba, te lo aseguro ¿Sabes quien vive aquí?

- Pues no - contestó en tono irónico, por supuesto que sabía quien vivía allí -¿Alguien importante?

- Sumire. Me pregunto que hará, ella no iba a salir.

- ¿La llamamos?

- ¿Tu crees?

- Lo mismo está aburrida o deprimida... Mira, podemos ir a ese banco de allí.

- No parece que desde allí se vean muy bien las estrellas.

- ¿Tu vas a ver las estrellas? Además creo que ella se pondrá contenta de tener compañía. Venga, llámala.

Kankuro le sonrió y llamó a casa de Sumire. Esta estaba en plena llantina-sofocón provocada por la película que estaba viendo. La hermana de Sumire miró a los chicos que cuando menos le resultaron graciosos. Ayumi, que era su nombre, era una chica más o menos igual de alta que Sumire, tenía 19 años, su mismo color de pelo salvo que mejor peinado, bastante largo y recogido en una coleta alta, tenía además los ojos igual de grandes y del mismo color que Sumire.

- Es Ayumi, mi hermana mayor - la presentó Sumire.

- ¡Carai! - exclamó Kankuro - ¡Os parecéis bastante!

- Solo en el físico, te lo aseguro, mi hermana es muchísimo mas lista que yo y no se olvida de las cosas y no se cae tanto.

Después de unos minutos de charla, salieron los cuatro para pasar un rato en aquel banco que habían descubierto.

- Esto me recuerda - hablaba Ayumi - Al día que Sumire se nos perdió en el festival porque se fue siguiendo a unos abuelos.

- No, no me lo recuerdes.

- ¿Te perdiste porque seguías a unos abuelos? - preguntó divertido Kankuro.

- Eran unos abuelos muy tiernos. El abuelillo tenia barba y a mi los viejitos con barba me causan mucha ternura - Kankuro y Shino rieron - Es cierto, me parecen adorables.

- Será que te recuerdan a Santa Klaus - apostilló Shino.

- A mi me gustan los viejitos con barba, es que me dan como penilla, no se.

- ¿Y por qué seguiste a unos abuelos? - se interesó Shino.

- Porque tenía barba, ya te lo he dicho.

Ayumi, a pesar de las protestas de Sumire, comenzó a contar aquella anécdota y después siguieron con otras, protagonizadas también por Sumire y su habitual despiste.

...

_Como podéis ver no ha sido un capítulo demasiado intenso, quizás alguien hubiera preferido saber que va a pasar con Iruka o donde se han metido Temari y Sai... bueno, ya os advierto que la velada es larga y quizás os sorprenda._

_Gracias por leer y gracias a los que os habéis tomado la molestia en comentar._

_**NaraSayuri**__... claro, la historia está incompleta, aún hay que contar muchas cosas, no se va a acabar las citas así, ya verás que poco a poco irás comprendiendo a algunos personajes, como Hinata, ya queda poco para que comience a tomar protagonismo. Recibí también tu comentario en mi historia original, fue muy simpático de tu parte, solo decirte que si te da por leer esa verás que aunque comienza igual que esta llega un momento en el que toma un camino muy distinto, para empezar el personaje de Misaki no tiene la misma historia, ni Akane, ni... bueno la mayoría. Es la historia original de donde saqué esta, si, pero aunque iba a ser igual al final decidí que era mejor cambiar algunas cosas._

_**Lala-chan**__... muchísimas gracias, espero que este capítulo también te guste, hacer capítulos "corales" es mas complicado de lo que parece y he tardado bastante sobretodo porque en el original me centraba más en Shikamaru y Akane y sin embargo ahora he preferido alargarme más en otros personajes y para ello he decidido incorporar escenas nuevas que en principio iban a salir mas adelante._

_**Saku_chan**__... gracias y no sufras por Sakura. De hecho si revisas la historia (bueno ya se que eso sería muy pesado, mejor te lo cuento yo) te darás cuenta de que Sakura no es una pobre discriminada que no tiene a nadie. Naruto dice muchas veces que le gusta, Lee también y Bazuquee no sabe exactamente lo que siente por ella, quizás sea solo amistad... o no... ni él lo sabe aún... como ves, te puedo asegurar que es una de las que más "candidatos" tiene... incluso Akane insinúa que le gusta a Jugo... No se quedará sin pareja ¿Te gusta el SasuSaku? Lo tendré en cuenta, hice una encuesta para ver que parejas escogía la gente... añadiré un punto más a esta pareja ¿vale?_

_Pasarlo bien y nos vemos en la próxima actualización._


	50. Las citas de todos 2p

_Antes de comenzar tengo que dar mi mayor agradecimiento a **DeediJeevas** por el bonito dibujo que ha hecho con motivo del capitulo 50** ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! **Es lo mas bonito que me he recibido en mucho tiempo**. **Nunca imaginé que nadie fuera a hacer un dibujo, estoy contenta, feliz, emocionada y que he engordado 5 kilos de lo orgullosa que me siento. El dibujo es genial, me encanta, sobretodo los detalles que tiene, bueno podría deciros muchos pero esto se alargaría demasiado, solo verlo si podeis, sobretodo Ryuko le ha quedado encantadora y lo mejor Deidara y Sasori escondidos… geniales._

_Si quereis verlo lo podeis encontrar en esta dirección: dei-lover. /art/ Nishasentaku-163346800 (juntar los espacios)  
_

_Y de paso podéis ver también las demás creaciones de esta artista. También he puesto el dibujo en mi blog: escritosalapiz .blogspot .com/ (juntar los espacios)  
_

_Tengo que decir que este capítulo ha sido muy complicado. En un principio la escena de Temari pertenecía en parte a Akane. Al ser una OC y cobrar demasiado protagonismo decidí dividir su historia en varias y repartirlas, porque además así también repartía el protagonismo que se llevaba Shikamaru. Pensé que Temari era la más apropiada para plantear estas situaciones, yo considero a Temari una chica fuerte pero me gusta tocar el tema de que el pasado de Gaara también le afectara y tuviera algo escondido dentro de ella que la hiciera vulnerable, creí que era la mas lógica (por el pasado que le he creado) y también a la vez la que tendría mayor voluntad para superarlo._

_Espero que os guste._

………………………………………………..........................................................................................................................................................................................

**Las citas de todos (Segunda parte)**

Shikamaru guió a sus amigos hasta las afueras de la ciudad, un lugar alejado de las luces de la ciudad donde las estrellas parecían brillar con más fuerza.

- Es un lugar precioso - comentó Ryuko.

- Dije que encontraría el mejor lugar - contestó Shikamaru.

Una mirada y un leve movimiento de ojos le sirvió a Chouji para entender a su amigo. Se acercó a Kiba.

- Shikamaru quiere que nos piremos - le dijo en voz baja.

- ¿Y dónde vamos?

- Creo que eso le da igual... un poco más allá.

- Pero si les dejamos solos... ¡Ah!¡Ah!¡Ah! ¡Ya entiendo!

Ten-Ten se imaginaba lo que hablaban los chicos. Bueno ella tenía que hacer algo, porque aquella era una oportunidad estupenda para que Akane y Shikamaru hicieran las paces, no estaban discutiendo, habían estado muy bien durante la cena, se habían dado hasta piquitos... ahora él les había llevado a un lugar increible, ella estaba todavía como atontada... Quizás es que ella era algo romanticona y las locuras de Sumire cuando decía que ambos se amaban en el fondo le parecían encantadora, no lo sabía, pero ya que Akane era tan lianta que siempre organizaba la vida de los demás... pues a ver como se las apaña ahora. Claro, y luego estaban Chouji y Ryuko, a estos si que había que dejarlos solos a ver si se dejaban llevar por ese ambiente de una vez y se dedicaban a algo... Y de paso, ella se quedaría a solas con Kiba, que siempre era algo muy estimulante.

- Kiba, tengo que pedirte un favor - le susurró como si fuera un secreto.

- ¿Que te pasa?

- Me siento algo incómoda aquí con estas parejitas ¿podrías acompañarme a mi casa? Me da miedo volver sola.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué va a ser? Pues una chica sola a estas horas por un sitio así...

- No, digo que por qué te sientes incomóda?

- ¿Pues no ves como está el ambiente? ¿No crees que molestamos?

- ¡Ah!... ¡Si eso es lo que yo estaba pensando!... Esto... chicos... que digo yo que mañana hay que ir al insti, nosotros nos abrimos.

- ¿Ya os vais? - preguntó Akane.

- Si, vamos dando un paseo ¿verdad Kiba?

- Teneis razón - confirmó Chouji - Nosotros nos vamos a ir enseguida tambien.

- Bueno pues nosotros nos vamos ya.... Que os vaya bien - Kiba guiñó un ojo a los dos chicos sin mucho disimulo.

Gaara miraba a Hinata suspirar mirando el cielo. Se había quedado a solas. Temari y Neji se habían quedado rezagados en el paseo y al final los habían perdido.

- ¿Has deseado que Naruto se fije en tí? - se atrevió con gran esfuerzo a preguntar Gaara.

- He pedido tener valor para atreverme a decir lo que siento.

- Seguro que lo consigues.

- ¿Tu crees? Yo... me da mucha verguenza y nunca se como hacerlo.

- No deberías tener verguenza, eres...

- ¿Si, Gaara-kun? ¿Que soy? - HInate miró interrogativa a Gaara con aquellos enormes ojos brillando y Gaara sintió como si le encongiesen en estómago.

- Naruto sería muy tonto si...

- Yo solo quiero hablar con él, no espero nada más, solo decir lo que tengo guardado.

- Pues será muy tonto si no te escuchase.

- ¿Tu crees? Me da tanto apuro.

"Tonto" pensaba Gaara "Yo si que soy tonto, estúpido soñador... si nunca se va a dar cuenta de nada ¿por qué cada día estoy mas colgado por ella? ¿que tienen esos ojos que no los puedo alejar de mi mente? ¿por qué he tenido que descubrir estos sentimientos? se estaba mejor cuando no sentía... ¿se puede ser más tonto que yo?"

Lee había subido a la colina con Shiho, esta, parecía ensimismada mirando por su telescopio y tomando notas. El miraba las estrellas ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

"No me voy a rendir, no me voy a rendir, se que lo conseguiré, no importa las veces que caiga, mientras tenga una posibilidad, pr que peque que sea, seguiré levantándome. Se que si no me rindo lo conseguiré"

- ¡Eh! ¡Rock Lee! ¿Te encuentras bien?

- ¿Que pasa? ¿Ha pasado algo?

- No hace falta que te quedes a acompañarme, tus amigos te estarán esperando.

- ¿MIs amigos? Pues no creo ni que me hechen de menos.

- ¿Estás seguro? Anda y ve con ellos.

- ¡No! Me quedaré aquí y te protegeré.

- Muchas gracias pero no veo de que me vas a proteger.

- Siempre hay peligros, el mal nunca descansa.

- Como quieras "Llanero Solitario" ¿Te interesan las estrellas?

- ¿Por qué estás sola en un dia como hoy?

- ¿Por qué estás tu solo? Di ¿te interesan? Anda mira por el telescopio verás que maravilla.

Lee miró y no tardó en exclamar de forma pomposa...

- ¡Es increible! ¡Que bien se ven!

- ¿A que sí? Es un telescopio muy potente, no lo parece pero tiene un objetivo de... bueno... muy bueno.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- A ver... déjame... Eso es Marte ¿No es precioso?

- Si que lo es... Enséñame más.

- Mira... Venus... ¿Quieres ver a Orihime y HIkoboshi? Son los protagonistas de este dia.

Lee empezó a encontrar aquello de mirar por el telescopio algo realmente apasionante, tanto que enseguida olvidó que había dejado en la noria a Sakura con Naruto y a todos los demás.

Temari no quería hablar, no quería tener que dar explicaciones de ningún tipo, se apoyó en una árbol del solitario parque donde habían terminado ella y Neji y se cruzó de brazos. No quería pero era consciente de que debía hacerlo, ella no era una cobarde que diera la espalda a sus problemas, nunca lo había hecho y no iba a empezar ahora.

- Lo siento - dijo finalmente.

- No pasa nada - contestó Neji, en cuyo rostro no parecía reflejarse ningún tipo de asombro o desilusión.

- Si para Neji, si pasa.

- No ha pasado nada Temari, por lo tanto no tienes que explicarme nada.

Temari suspiró. Hablar con Neji era dificil, tenia que buscar la forma de explicarle las cosas, el problema era que raras veces el rostro de Neji expresaba lo que sentía y así era muy dificil saber si se lo estaba tomando bien o mal.

- ¿No te sientes ofendido, Neji?

- ¿Por qué iba a estar ofendido?

- ¿Decepcionado?

- ¿Crees que estoy decepcionado? ¿Piensas que lo que buscaba era...

- No, no es eso - le interrumpió Temari sin dejarle terminar - Pero la verdad es que parecía que...

- ¿Crees que es lo único que me interesa de ti?

- ¡No! No es eso. Neji yo te he utilizado. Te utilicé aquella vez y he estado a punto de hacerlo otra vez.

- ¿Me has utilizado?

- ¡Si! - Temari parecía empezar a alterarse - Te utilicé, es así, me aproveché de ti.

- No te entiendo.

- ¡No hay mucho que entender! Te utilicé porque... por... ¡no lo sé! Pero te utilicé eso es seguro y esta vez no lo he hecho porque me da miedo volver a pensar que estoy embarazada otra vez, solo por eso.

- No me estás escuchando Temari, lo que no entinendo es porqué crees que soy tan tonto de dejarme utilizar.

- No es que crea que seas tonto... ¡No me entiendes!

- ¡Espera! ¿Te quedaste embarazada?

Temari iba a contestar cuando al ver el rostro repentinamente desencajado de Neji se quedó sin saber que decir.

- ¿Te quedaste embarazada de mi?

- ¡No, no!... no me quedé embarazada.

- Temari no me mientas.

- ¡No me quedé embarazada! Pero podía haberme quedado... Lo pensé, fue horrible, pasé unas semanas horrorosas, casi las peores de mi vida.

- ¿Semanas? ¿Creiste estar embarazada de mi durante semanas?

- Ah, Neji, no me mires así, cuando se hacen ciertas cosas hay bastantes posibilidades de que ocurra y nosotros no tuvimos precauciones.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?

- ¿Que querías que te dijera? ¿Que creía estar a punto de arruinarte la vida?

- ¿Y si hubieras estado embarazada? ¿Me lo hubieras dicho?

- Pues mira, no lo se... no se que hubiera hecho.

- ¿No hubieras contado conmigo? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Te podría haber ayudado.

- ¿A qué? ¿Que me ibas a solucionar?

- Hombre creo que siendo el padre algo tendría que decir.

- ¿Decir de que?

- ¿Ibas a encargarte tu sola?

- ¡No sé lo que iba a hacer! No me lies, eso ya pasó, no había embarazo, no vale la pena que ahora me reproches nada. Pasó porque fue una egoista irresponsable y solo pensé en sentirme bien un momento pero ya he aprendido la lección.

Neji guardó silencio unos minutos, parecía estar ordenando todos aquellos datos en su cerebro.

- Temari ¿De que estás huyendo?

- ¿Que?

- Estás huyendo de algo, no soy tan tonto como para no darme cuenta ¿Qué es lo que tanto miedo te da? ¿Por qué necesitaste utlizarme?

Por primera vez en su vida Temari sintió miedo de enfrentarse a la mirada de otra persona, a esos ojos que la miraban interrogativos esperando una respuesta.

- Yo no quiero hacerte daño Neji, tu me gustas, eres un chico estupendo y no te mereces que te utilice nadie.

- Dime la verdad.

- Es todo muy complicado.

- ¿Sigues enamorada de Shikamaru? ¿Es eso? ¿Me utilizaste a mi como sustituto?

- ¡No! Yo es que... he perdido el control de mi vida.

- No me contestes, prefiero no saberlo. Una vez te lo dije, no pretendo ser el primer hombre en tu vida pero si deseo ser el último. Lo que si quiero es que sepas que tu me importas, y me importan las cosas que te pasen... no me gusta pensar que estuvieste sola pensando que iba a ser de tu vida, que no constases conmigo, no como parte implicada sino como amigo.

Era inútil, Temari acaba de asumirlo, era totalmente inúil hablar con Neji, él tenía sus ideas, todas cuadriculadas y apiladas perfectamente en su cerebro y cualquier otra que no fuese perfectamente cuadrada y pudiese apilar no tenía cabida.

- Lo siento, Temari - dijo con una voz muy baja.

- ¿Ahora por qué dices eso?

- Siento no saber darte la confianza suficiente para que confies en mi. Siento no haberme dado cuenta de nada, no observar tus cambios de humor para deducir que estabas nerviosa. Siento ser tan poco detallista. Siento no darme cuenta de que necesitas desahogarte porque algo te pasa y...

¿Que era aquella mirada que veía en Neji? Era algo que la confundía y la llenaba de desasosiego. Sentía ganas de llorar, de gritar con todas sus fuerzas... Itachi... Neji... ¿Que le pasaba? ¿Es que ella solo servía para hacer daño? Antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar se vió rodeada por los brazos de Neji que la apretaba fuertemente contra él.

- No tengas miedo, estoy aqui contigo - le oyó susurrar - Y esperaré lo que haga falta.

- No lo entiendes Neji... tu no me conoces, si me conocieras te decepcionarías mucho.

- Estupendo, así entonces podré odiarte a ti y no a mi mismo por ser tan estúpido de no darme cuenta de nada.

Una enorme tensión parecía acumularse en sus sienes, Temari sentía que iban a estallarle.

- Soy mala - dijo de pronto con un tono de voz entristecida - Temari es mala, egoista y caprichosa.

Neji notó aquel cambio de voz y la soltó para mirarla, ella cabizbaja desvió su vista al suelo.

- ¿Eres mala, Temari?

- Soy mala - repitió con ese tono de voz apagada - Mala, mala. No sirvo para nada, solo doy trabajo y preocupaciones.

Neji comenzó a alarmarse. Temari se sentó en el suelo, se abrazó a sus rodillas y comenzó a balancearse hacia delante y atrás como si estuviese en una mecedora.

- ¿Por qué eres mala Temari? - dijo todo lo suavente que pudo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- Temari tiene que ser buena, Temari va a ser buena. Temari no mires a Gaara a los ojos... los ojos de Gaara me dan miedo... Gaara me da miedo, él me mira raro, me odia, yo lo se... tengo que esconderme de él y de papá... tengo que esconderme de papá... papá me da mas miedo aun que Gaara... dice que me parezco a mamá... no... no quiero... tengo que esconderme de papá.

Temari se llevó las manos a la cara tapándosela mientras el balanceo se hacía mas pronunciado y comenzaba a oirse un sollozo ahogado. Neji era incapaz de hablar, aquella escena le impresionaba, no podía creer lo que veía y lo que oía ¿Que le pasaba a Temari? En esos momentos no era Temari, era una niña pequeña y asustada.

- Nadie me va a querer nunca porque soy egoista... tengo las manos sucias y me huelen raro... me las he lavado pero siguen oliendo raro... ¿que has hecho Temari?

Neji ya no podía más, sentía una mezcla de pena, dolor e impotencia creciendo dentro de él. Temari no parecía estar allí, era como si su mente se hubiese ido a otro lugar, eso no podía ser normal. El sabía que la infancia de Temari había sido muy dura, había perdido a su madre siendo un bebé y su padre era un ezquizofrénico pero aquello superaba los límites de lo que él imaginaba. Abrazó a Temari y la estrechó muy fuerte contra él, sobretodo porque quería que dejase aquel macabro balanceo.

- Ya está Temari - susurró - Ya está, ya ha pasado todo, yo estoy contigo.

Nada más ver bajar de la noria a Naruto y Sakura, Sasuke supo que pasaba algo. Sakura esta muy nerviosa e intentaba disimular de forma torpe y Naruto extrañamente silencioso y hasta parecía apurado. Sin embargo Ino bajaba muy contenta, Suigetsu pasaba el brazo por sus hombros y ambos parecían entenderse muy bien. Sakura lanzó una mirada ferez a su amiga, le molestaba, le molestaba mucho su forma de comportarse.

- ¿Ahora dónde vamos? - propuso Suigetsu.

- Nosotras vamos por otro camino - habló con rapidez Sakura - Venga Ino que tenemos que ir a "eso"

- ¿A eso?

- Si, a eso, venga, no te hagas la tonta. Vamos Naruto.

- ¿Y el cejotas? - preguntó con tono desanimado Naruto.

- Se fue a dar una vuelta con una chica con gafas - respondió Juugo.

- ¿Una chica con gafas? ¿Akane?

- No, no era esa, era otra. Llevaba un telescopio, creo que dijeron que iban a la colina.

- Vale, voy a ver si le encuentro.

Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron mirando extrañados como Naruto, cabizbajo se alejaba si tan siquiera decir adios. Sakura cogió de la muñeca a Ino.

- Venga Ino, tenemos que irnos.

- Podeis venir con nostros ¿verdad Sasuke? - comentó Suigetsu.

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa? - gritó de pronto Sakura - ¿Es que teneis que pedir permiso a Sasuke para todo? - Todos miraron a Sakura realmente asombrados - Lo siento, no debí gritar... venga Ino, vamos.

Ino no sabía a que "eso" se refería Sakura pero estaba claro que algo le pasaba y ella podía ser una chica que parecía superficial, superflua o coqueta pero sobretodo era amiga de sus amigas.

- Si, venga vamos. Me llamas ¿vale Suigetsu?

- No lo dudes.

- Sakura - interrumpió Sasuke - ¿Pasa algo?

- No, no pasa nada ¿que iba a pasar?

- No se, te noto extraña.

- Pues no pasa nada.... Mañana nos vemos... Hasta mañana.

Sasuke se quedó un rato bastante preocupado, algo pasaba seguro y a él se preocupaba ¿significaba eso que le preocupaba Sakura?

- Bueno dime que te pasa Sakura - apremió Ino en cuanto vió que ya estaban lejos del grupo de Sasuke.

- Nada.

- No, si te pasa algo, te lo noto ¿Que te ha pasado?

- No es nada.

- Si es... Vamos Sakura, somos amigas ¿por qué nunca me cuentas lo que te pasa? siempre tengo que estar sonsacándote... ¿Ha sido por ver a Sasuke con Karin? ¿Ha pasado algo con Naruto en la noria?

- Ya que hablas de no contar nada ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

- ¿A que viene eso ahora?

- Viene a lo que viene, Ino, se que te pasa algo y tampoco tú me lo quieres contar.

- No se a lo que te refieres. Yo solo estaba divirtiendome con Suigetsu ¿sabes que es un chico muy simpático?

- ¡No me refiero a Suigetsu! ¡Me refiero a tí!

- ¿A mi?

- ¡Si, a ti! ¿Que te pasa?

- ¿Qué me pasa de qué?

- Ino... hace un tiempo que no eres la misma, has cambiado.

- ¿Que he cambiado?

- Ino, si tienes algún problema puedes contármelo.

- Pero es que no tengo ningún problema.

- No te voy a juzgar, te lo juro, pero por favor, somos amigas, comparte tus problemas conmigo.

- Realmente no se a lo que te refieres.

- Ay, Ino... yo te quiero ayudar, haré lo que sea para ayudarte.

- Pero es que no sé de lo que hablas ¿Es que hay algo en mi que te molesta? Habla claro, por favor.

- ¿De verdad quieres que hable claro?

- Si, eso es lo que quiero.

- Esta bien, pues hablaré claro, tu lo has querido... pasa que... que... te noto distinta.

- ¿Distinta?

- Si ¿Sabes a lo que me recuerdas?

- No, no lo se, me estás volviendo loca, no se a lo que te recuerdo.

- Me recuerdas a hace un par de años cuando te dió esa manía de querer adelgazar y dejaste de comer.

Ino se quedó clavada en el sitio sin saber que decir.

- ¿Crees que he recaido? ¿Es eso? ¿Crees que ha vuelto a dejar de comer? ¿Y en que te basas para decir algo así, eh?

Ahora Sakura no sabía como salir del atolladero donde se había metido, se arrepentía de ser tan bocazas, tenía que haber sido mas sutil. Se mordía el labio inferior y miraba nerviosa a su amiga.

- Es que... has perdido peso y yo...

- ¡Vale! He perdido peso ¿Es que una no tiene derecho a perder peso? ¿Es que cada vez que adelgace un poco me vas a hechar en cara que una vez dejé de comer? ¿Tan tonta me crees para volver a hacerlo?

Ino parecía muy molesta y Sakura se sentía cada vez peor.

- Lo siento, Ino, es que me preocupo por tí.

- ¿Que pasa? ¿Que me consideras una anorexica?

- No es eso Ino, lo siento.

- Pues que sepas que no soy tan tonta. Claro que como.

- Pero comes muy poco, yo te he visto.

- Como sano y adecuadamente. Solamente he limitado un poco las grasas y los hidratos.

- Entonces ¿es verdad que estas a dieta?

- ¡Pues claro que si! Es dificil mantener este tipo, en cuanto me descuido los malditos kilos se me pegan a la cintura.

Sakura se sentía cada vez peor. Ahora Ino se habría enfadado con ella y seguro que la confianza que tenía en ella se había visto amenazada. De pronto de se ocurrió. Fue una idea rápida que apareció de improviso.

- Ino yo... Te comprendo... siento haberte hablado así... en realidad yo... ¿Tu me ayudarías a mi a perder peso?

- ¿Es que quieres perder peso?

- Bueno es que yo... querría perder un par de kilos y pensé que si hacíamos dieta tu y yo juntas sería mas... divertido.

La idea de Sakura era, de alguna forma, formar parte de la rutina de Ino, quizás con la excusa de hacer dieta juntas ella podría vigilar que de veras comiera lo apropiado.

- Las dos juntas nos apoyaremos mutuamente y nos daremos ánimos - concluyó casi con miedo.

- ¡Es genial! - dijo de pronto sonriendo Ino - ¡Si! ¡Será fantástico! Mira, tengo una dieta perfecta, mañana la llevo al instituto ¿Y sabes lo que podemos hacer tambien? ¡Ir al gimnasio!

- ¿Al gimnasio?

- Si... anda, apúntatate conmigo ¿quieres? Mañana mismo voy a ir a preguntar. Venga, será divertido ir juntas.

Aliviada porque parecía haber controlado la situación, Sakura prosiguió su camino escuchando a Ino hacer un montón de planes. Estaba tan aliviada que la verguenza que había pasado por besar a Naruto en la noria ahora le parecía una mera anecdota.

Caminaban en silencio porque ninguno sabía que decir. No es que fuera una situación violenta pero si inusual o al menos a ellos se lo parecía. Un profesor paseando al lado de su alumna, muy normal no era. Sin embargo Jisei se sentía muy agusto, para ella en esos momentos Iruka no era su profesor, era simplemente un amigo, le miraba y aunque intentaba ver en él a su profesor la imagen de un hombre joven y que a ella le resultaba muy atractivo se anteponía.

Algo parecido se sucedía a Iruka, además por un día que dejase de estar pensando que Jisei era su alumna tampoco iba a pasar nada, estaban dando un paseo, un simple paseo ¿es que eso tenía algo de malo? y él tenía que relajarse un poco, toda esa tensión se le empezaba a acumular en las cervicales.

- Creo que debería ir para mi casa - habló con voz suave Jisei.

- Aún es pronto ¿no?

- Pero mañana hay clases y hay que madrugar. Debes estás en forma para tus clases.

- Vaya... me has recordado lo que ya había olvidado. Supongo que tienes razón. Bueno podemos pasear hacia tu casa.

- Pero está lejos de aquí y tu coche...

- ¿Acaso piensas que voy a dejarte ir sola? Además cuanto más lejos mejor, el paseo es agradable, tal vez porque la compañía también lo es.

Jisei creía que su casa estaba alejada pero ahora que habían llegado al portal le parecía que estaba demasiado cerca. Habían estado hablando de anécdotas, Iruka contaba situaciones divertidas que se producían entre los profesores y Jisei las locuras de sus compañeros, pero no lo hacían como un profesor hablando de otros profesores o una alumna de otros alumnos, no, simplemente hablaban de sus amigos y conocidos.

- Bueno, ya hemos llegado - dijo Iruka.

- ¿Por qué no subes a tomar un café? - propuso Jisei - Después de acompañarme hasta aquí es lo menos que puedo ofrecerte.

- ¿Y tus padres?

- Estarán durmiendo.

- Por eso lo digo, por no despertarles.

- No vamos a hacer tanto ruido, además quizás ni hayan llegado aún. Mi madre se enfadará conmigo si se entera de que me has acompañado y ni te he ofrecido una copa o algo.

- Eso es cierto - dijo sonriendo - Tu madre es muy detallista.

- Pues venga, sube conmigo.

No iba a negarse Iruka, estaba demasiado cómodo como para querer que ya acabase la velada. Entraron tratando de no hacer ruido, toda la casa estaba a oscuras, Jisei cogió de la mano a Iruka para guiarle hasta la cocina, allí, encendió la luz.

- Pasa - dijo en voz baja - Voy a ver si están durmiendo.

Jisei se marchó e Iruka cogió la cafetera, tenía ya más que confianza con esa familia y no era la primera vez aque él mismo se preparaba el café. Cuando estaba allí siempre tenia la sensación de formar parte de ellos, de ser uno más.

- No hay nadie - habló Jisei en voz alta desde algún punto de la casa - No han regresado, ni mis padres, ni Kisuke.

- No sé porqué no me extraña.

- Bueno pues entonces ya no tenemos porqué hablar en un susurro y quedarnos en la cocina, vamos al comedor, estaremos más cómodos.

- Espérame allí, enseguida llevo los cafés. El tuyo con leche como siempre ¿verdad?

- Si, sa sabes.

Cuando Iruka llegó al comedor con los cafés Jisei estaba sentada en el sofá, había encendido un apique de la pared que daba una tenue luz y puesto un disco de música.

- Ya estoy aquí. Creo que quema, ten cuidado - dijo mientras se sentaba.

- Gracias sensei.

- ¿Que te he dicho de llamarme sensei? - Iruka acercó, como siempre que decía aquello, su cara a la de la chica - ¿Cómo me llamo? I-ru...

Ambos entornaron los ojos, era algo que ninguno había planeado, un acto reflejo que le llevó a Jisei a juntar sus labios. Más que un beso aquello fue un choque precipitado, torpe y brusco y permaneció pegada a él sin saber como continuar, pero eso no importó porque Iruka si sabía continuar, tomó el control de la situación besando lenta y dulcemente sus labios. Soltó la nuca de Jisei y bajó sus manos acariciando su espalda hasta la cintura, rodeándola y atrayéndola más hacía sí. Jisei puso las suyas en el cuello del hombre, acariciándoselo y provocando que la piel se le pusiese de gallina.

Se miraron y se sonrieron, parecía que no necesitaban decirse nada más. Sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas fruto del oxigeno que se habían robado mutuamente. Jisei pensó que debería hacer algo y le atrajo de nuevo hacia ella devolviéndole aquellos besos que le había entregado. Besaba con miedo, eran besos tímidos e inexpertos pero que a Iruka le parecían deliciosos. Iruka no se atrevía a profundizar el beso aunque lo estaba deseando, no parecía que ella tuviera demasiada experiencia y no quería asustarla, por lo menos no tan pronto. Jisei no sabía como hacerle saber que quería más de él, decidió mordisquearle el labio inferior, Iruka emitió lo que parecía un leve gemido mientras apretaba el abrazo, lentamente Jisei pasó su lengua rozando los labios del sensei. Fue lo único que este necesitó para entender que ella estaba dispuesta a más, las dudas que le quedaban sobre si era ético lo que hacía se desvanecieron a la vez que profundizaba desesperadamente aquel beso.

Aquellas sensaciones, nuevas para Jisei, la inundaban completamente, era una mezcla de euforia y deseo, deseo de sentir más besos de Iruka, deseo de tocarle y de sentir sus manos en ella...ahora entendía lo que las otras chicas decían sobre perder la cabeza y dejarse llevar. Con un suspiro Iruka apartó sus labios y los llevó hasta su cuello, al sentir su aliento en él un gemido salió de los labios de Jisei.

El impertinente sonido del teléfono hizo de ambos se sobresaltaran y emitieran ciertos sonidos de disgusto.

- Serán mis padres - dijo Jisei levantándose rápidamente y acercándose para descolgar.

Mientras Jisei hablaba por teléfono, Iruka trataba de normalizar su ritmo cardiaco, realmente se encontraba muy acelerado y sentía como si todo aquello no fuera real... no quería pensar, ni racapacitar, porque si lo hacía sabía que iba a sentirse mal consigo mismo.

- Era mi madre - dijo la chica colgando el teléfono - Por lo visto no les da tiempo a venir esta noche.

- ¿Que no les da tiempo?

- El que se han ido a no se donde a ver las estrellas... ya sabes como son.

- Siguen enamorados, eso es muy bonito. Bueno, creo que lo apropiado es que me vaya.

- ¿Ya?

- Es que he dejado mi coche un poco alejado y claro... bueno, ya me entiendes.

- Al menos tómate el café, para algo lo has hecho ¿no? Estará frio ¿te lo caliento?

- No, no... está bien así.

- Bien.

- Bien.

Ambos sonrieron y se miraron llenos de complicidad.

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

_Muchas gracias, como siempre por leer y por vuestros comentarios._

_**Lala-chan**, realmente has llegado a ponerme colorada, no creo que merezca algo tan bonito como lo que has dicho y si, la historia es larga, muy larga porque va contando varias historias, asi que, de momento, salvo que suceda cualquier cosa, el final está… alejado._

_**Saku-chan **¿ves como no soy tan mala con Sakura? No te apures, la historia de Sakura aún no se ha desarrollado del todo, ella tendrá su protagonismo y ya te digo que tengo en cuenta todas las recomendaciones siempre que encajen en la historia, claro. Gracias por el comentario._

_Y ya termino que soy bastante pesada. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Besos._


	51. Las citas de todos 3p

_Antes de empezar: no me peguéis por no continuar con Iruka y Jisei, ni porque lo de Kiba y Ten-Ten no sea nada espectacular ¿vale? que son muchos y aún queda historia, a ver si alguien va a pensar que lo de estos chicos acaba así tan fácilmente. Tener paciencia, queda poco para que empiece la historia de Kiba, por ahora solo necesitáis saber que tipo de amistad le une a Ten-Ten o se fastidiará la sorpresa._

_Si hay alguien realmente interesado en leer lo que pasó entre Jisei e Iruka o Shikamaru y Akane pues tendrá que decirlo, si no, después de este capítulo pasaré al día siguiente. Se sabrá que ha pasado pero por boca de los protagonistas. Me gustaría que me lo dijerais porque yo me salté todo eso para, como he dicho, pasar al día siguiente y aunque se sepa no lo tengo escrito. Si tengo que hacerlo, si se quiere algo más "descriptivo" pues tendré que ponerme manos a la obra. Eso si, advierto que yo no se escribir lemon por lo tanto sería un lime. Si alguien piensa que la historia puede pasar sin narrar esos detalles pues que lo diga también. Os recuerdo que, por ejemplo, no describí lo que había pasado entre Temari y Neji, ni entre Temari e Itachi, sin embargo, todo el mundo lo sabe._

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Las citas de todos (Tercera parte)**

Ryuko estaba bastante nerviosa. Se suponía que iban a dejar a Akane y a Shikamaru solos pero eso quería decir que ella se quedaría a solas con Chouji ¿y que haría? No era la primera vez que estaban a solas pero eran de noche, una noche romántica, el ambiente estaba ya creado, el sitio era precioso, tranquilo, solitario ¿que se supone que tenía que pasar? Ella no tenía práctica en esas cosas ¿que hacía? ¿Y si Chouji intentaba besarla? ¿Y si no? ¿Lo intentaba ella? ¿Era eso lo que se suponía esperaba de ella? ¿Una insinuación? porque Chouji era muy dulce y encantador y nunca había intentado besarla pero estaban saliendo ¿o no? así que seguro que querría besarla porque eso es lo que hacen las parejas.

Lo que no sabía es que Chouji estaba en el mismo dilema ¿que esperaba Ryuko que hiciese? Si hacía algo a lo mejor lo estropeaba, Ryuko podía pensar que él era un salido y solo pensaba en lo que pensaban todos a su edad y si no lo hacía lo mismo pensaba que es que no le gustaba o que no la consideraba lo suficientemente atractiva; había que tener en cuenta que Ryuko tenía la extraña idea de que ella no gustaba a nadie y que era el patito feo de la clase... tenía razón Shikamaru y todo era demasiado complicado.

Había un extraño silencio entre ambas parejas. Akane suponía que Ryuko debía estar pasándolo mal, porque la conocía, ella era así, se ahogaba en un vaso de agua.

- Bueno Shikamaru - dijo - ¿Dónde me vas a llevar ahora?

- ¿No te gusta este sitio?

- Si pero... bueno chicos, no os ofendáis pero me gustaría hablar algo con Shikamaru... a solas. Es algo privado ¿Podemos ir a un sitio algo más, no se, a cubierto? Me siento como desprotegida aquí, me parece que cualquier nos va a ver; aunque no lo parezca soy bastante vergonzosa.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño, juraría que no la entendía.

- Si, bueno yo... - comenzó a hablar nerviosa Ryuko mientras veía como Akane se acercaba a Shikamaru y pasaba una de sus manos por sus brazos, gesto de pilló de sorpresa a Shikamaru haciendo que su rostro se tensase - Debería irme ya, ya sabes que mis padres...

- Te acompaño - añadió presuroso e incómodo Chouji - Así damos un paseo ¿no os importa, verdad?

- Claro que no - respondió Akane - A fin de cuentas hemos venido aquí para algo ¿no Shikamaru? - Akane le miró de reojo sonriendo con picardía.

- Bueno yo... yo.... - parecía tartamudear Shikamaru - Que... quería que viéramos las estrellas.

- Ya - continuaba Akane - Pero se suponía que esto iba a ser una cita romántica, de eso se trataba.

- Bueno - dijo en voz alta Chouji - Pues os dejamos. Vámonos Ryuko.

- Mañana nos vemos - se despidió la chica.

Shikamaru esperó a que estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos.

- Creo que los has asustado.

- Ya... bueno ¿vamos a un sitio más escondido, por favor?

- ¿Para qué? ¿No te gusta este?

- No, está demasiado al aire libre.

- Si nos metemos entre los árboles no veremos bien las estrellas.

- Ya. Las estrellas están muy bonitas, ya las he visto, ahora vamos a lo que vamos, no tenemos tanto tiempo.

- ¿Cómo? ¿A lo que vamos?

- Se supone que tengo que enrollarme contigo ¿no?

- Akane ¿A ti te rige bien el cerebro?

- ¿No has hecho todo esto para enseñarles a tus amigos lo bien que te lo montas?

- Aggggg..... mendokusei.... ¿Así que eso es lo que piensas? Que he hecho todo para tirarme un farol. Mira que eres desconfiada y retorcida. No se porqué pude pensar siquiera en que llegases a entenderlo.

- Es que es muy difícil de entender. Lo que pasó fue hace ya tiempo, el Shikamaru dulce y cariñoso que decía cosas tiernas y la Akane soñadora que lo escuchaba han sido borrados del juego, eran un error de programación, ahora somos tú y yo, un par de amigos con más amigos en común; tú el chico desganado que se queja por todo y yo la chica mal encarada y se acabó.

- ¿Y eso lo dices tú? ¿Tú, la que no deja de reprocharme cosas? ¿Tú, la que no olvida nada de nada? ¿La rencorosa que no deja nada en el pasado? Eres la chica mas extraña que he conocido en mi vida, te juro que me vuelves loco, te pasas la vida odiándome por lo que pasó, que pensándolo bien tampoco es para tanto, soy un adolescente con hormonas revueltas que toman el control de mi cerebro... me di cuenta del error pero fue tarde y hubo alguien que supo aprovechar mi error y perdí mi oportunidad pero el mundo continúa, aprendí de mi error, me arrepiento, lo lamento pero no puedo retroceder en el tiempo así que intento al menos recuperar tu amistad, que veas que me importas, que quiero ser tu amigo, que confíes en mi. No quiero enrollarme contigo, quiero que hagamos las paces y seguir con nuestra vida. Te juro que eres la persona las problemática que conozco, nunca se que decirte, no se si amanecerás con ganas de ser mi amiga o de matarme, si hablo me miras raro, si no hablo, te enfadas... eres cabezota, no quieres escuchar, te gusta agredirme física y dialécticamente... eres insoportable.

- ¿Así que soy insoportable? ¡Mira que bien!

- No, no empieces a malinterpretarlo, quiero decir que...

- Se lo que soy. Soy insoportable, cabezota, egoísta, rencorosa, soberbia, inestable y muchas cosas

más.

Akane se sentó en el suelo y dobló las rodillas para abrazarse a ellas. A Shikamaru le hubiese dado pena o compasión de ella en una situación normal, el problema era que se había sentado sin ningún cuidado y la falda del vestido se había quedado arrugada, que se le vieran las piernas no era lo malo, lo malo era que, desde su posición, Shikamaru también podía ver algo que no debería ver. Trató de desviar la mirada pero no podía, las malditas hormonas que a esa edad se tienen circulando son más fuertes de lo que uno se piensa y eso era problemático... muy problemático, porque si le decía a Akane lo que pasaba seguramente ella pensaría que es un maldito pervertido y se enfadará y si no se lo decía se terminaría dando cuenta ella solita y pensará que es un pervertido que no lo ha dicho para mirarla y se enfadará... claro que puede no darse cuenta, cosa muy improbable porque él seguirá mirando y ella le verá mirarla y ya no lo pensará, estará segura de que es un pervertido.

- Akane, esto es muy difícil para mi pero...

- ¿Que me vas a decir? ¿Que soy una molestia?

- No. Que se te va a arrugar el vestido.

- ¿Tanto te molesta?

- Es un poco... bueno si.

- Vale, vale, ya me coloco, mira que eres rarito ¿Y qué? ¿Empezamos o no?

- Desde luego lo tuyo debe ser un trastorno bipolar o algo así. Hemos estado genial toda la tarde ¿Ahora quieres estropearla?

- ¿Enrollarte conmigo la estropearía?

- Ya empezamos.... ¡Ah! Que pereza me da todo esto.

- Mis amigas se han molestado bastante, se han acordado de este vestido que parece ser encajaba con tus gustos, lo han buscado, se lo han llevado a la mujer de mi padre que ha estado arreglándolo y yo me lo he puesto y me he hecho esta coleta y se supone que todo esto tiene que ser para algo.

Shikamaru se rascó la cabeza y se sentó a su lado.

- No, si entenderte te entiendo. Todos piensan que me gustas un montón y que bueno tengo que dejar el orgullo de los machos bien alto... pero no era mi intención. Solo quería pasear y mirar las estrellas, ya sabes que todo lo que me suponga un trabajo extra me da mucha pereza.

- Entonces ¿me rechazas?

- No. No te rechazo es que creo que no deberías hacer nada que no quisieses.

- Vaya, ni para esto sirvo. Creo que tengo que añadir el adjetivo "presuntuosa" a mi lista de calificativos ¿Realmente soy tan difícil de tratar?

- ¿Qué te pasa, Akane?

- Pasa que estoy harta de ser el segundo plato de todo el mundo, la opción que se escoge cuando no hay otro remedio. Quiero hacer las cosas bien, quiero que se me valore, quiero dejar de ser una mediocre.

- ¿Crees que eres mediocre?

- Pensé que tú querrías enrollarte conmigo porque algo te gustaba todavía. No se... aunque fuera por despecho o demostrarme que eres superior a mi. No soy nadie Shikamaru, no soy nada, no se para que sirvo. Ya se lo que vas a decir, que tengo amigos pero a este paso los perderé porque soy difícil de tratar, insoportable y tengo una especie de trastorno bipolar.

Shikamaru pasó a situarse detrás de ella y la puso las manos en los hombros.

- Relájate, estás muy tensa. Supongo que te has sentido presionada. Quería que todo fuera perfecto pero no pensé que te sentirías forzada a que nos enrollásemos.

- Soy un desastre. Es duro ser una secundona. En todas partes hay una secundona y me ha tocado a mí, no es que me moleste demasiado pero a veces me gustaría ser la protagonista. Tener el pelo rubio y un cuerpazo de primera y que todos los chicos se fijasen en mi. O tener el pelo rosa y los ojos verdes y unos cuantos chicos detrás de mí porque casi soy la chica perfecta, la combinación de inteligencia, dulzura pero con fuerza. O ser preciosa como una muñeca, que no importa lo tímida que sea, que a penas hable, que casi ni respire pero soy preciosa. Pero no, yo soy bastante vulgar, así que nunca soy la primera opción de nadie.

- ¿De dónde sacas esas teorías?

- Que no soy tonta Shika, ni sorda o ciega ¡Hasta tú me dejaste por otra!

- Eso no es exactamente correcto, no te dejé. Además te estuve buscando, más bien diría que dejé a otra chica plantada por ti.

- Ya, una pena que tenías que te morías. Yo no tengo nada especial... bueno si, tengo el pelo naranja pero eso no da muy buena imagen, las pelinaranjas tenemos mala fama.

- ¿Mala fama de qué?

- De busca-follones. Parece ser que nos encanta provocar... cualquier cosa... odios, envidias, ganas de pelear... no se. Algunos chicos piensan que por tener el pelo así nos encanta... ya sabes.

- ¿El qué?

- Déjalo.... lo siento - apoyó la cabeza en una de sus manos - Tengo una mala temporada... todo me sale mal.

- ¿Que te pasa? - volvió a sentarse a su lado y cogiéndola de la barbilla la obligó a mirarle - ¿Que te pasa? Esto no es normal el ti, nunca has sido tan negativa ¿que te sucede?

- Nada importante... tonterías mías.

- ¡Eh! No son tonterías... cuéntamelas.

- No quiero molestarte.

- Ya lo has hecho.... has estropeado nuestra velada.

- ¿Estás enfadado?

- Un poco si porque no estás mirando las estrellas, así es imposible que yo las vea en tus ojos... Vamos, dime que te pasa.

- Es que... estorbo en todas partes.

- ¿Que estorbas?

- Sabes que vivo con mi madre y su nuevo marido y que nuestra casa es muy pequeña, solo dos habitaciones. Yo siempre he compartido cuarto con mis hermanos Ginta y Takato, Kenta dormía con sus padres. Pero ahora mi madre lo ha pasado a la habitación y claro...

- Ya sois muchos.

- Es que no hay camas para todos y yo tengo que dormir con Ginta y mi madre... ¡no se que se piensa!

- A ver... ¿Por qué duermes con Ginta?

- Porque Takato no puede dormir con nadie, ya sabes lo rarito que es y lo hipocondríaco... le entra ansiedad porque le roban el oxígeno o yo que se y Kenta no para de moverse y dar patadas, así que yo me acuesto con Ginta. Es una situación incómoda, él tiene 15 años y... le pasan "cosas" por la noche.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos y la miró como quien descubre un hecho inaudito.

- ¡Ah! Entiendo.... cosas de la edad.

- Y mi madre me hecha a mi la culpa.

- ¿A ti?

- Si, a mí. Yo tengo la culpa de todo ¿no lo sabías? Así que para solucionarlo se les ocurrió que me fuera a vivir con mi padre.

- ¿Y?

- Que la madre de Maron va a vivir con ellos... ya no hay hueco para mi.

- Ya veo... Es una situación algo...

- Algo absurda... dilo, es absurda. Tengo dos casas y no hay hueco para mí en ninguna.

- ¿Y por eso estás tan tensa?

- Y porque no puedo más. Me paso el día ayudando a mi madre, tengo que hacerlo todo: despierto a mis hermanos, hago el desayuno, visto al pequeño, pongo lavadoras, tiendo la ropa, plancho, les ayudo a hacer deberes... toda mi vida es así... siempre ha sido así. Estoy muy harta de todo, Shikamaru, ya no puedo más, desde pequeña me siento una sirvienta, siempre ocupándome de mis hermanos, siempre pendiente de ellos, tu lo sabes, a veces me los he tenido que llevar conmigo, si se ponen enfermos yo los llevo al médico, si se caen yo les cuido, si se portan mal en la escuela yo voy a hablar con los profesores... no tengo vida, Shikamaru, y no puedo protestar, en cuanto lo hago me reprochan que soy una egoista, que no pienso en el trabajo que tiene mi madre, que no quiero cooperar, soy la mala de la familia y yo quiero tener la vida normal de una chica normal y encima ahora estorbo y...

Shikamaru la atrajo hacia sí obligándola a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro.

- Ya olvídalo. No lo pienses más. Ya verás como todo se soluciona. Solo tenemos que pensar en algo.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio. Akane respiró hondo, tenía que relajarse, últimamente todo le estaba agobiando y como decía Shikamaru era mejor no pensarlo en esos momentos. Shikamaru acariciaba su pelo y comenzó a juguetear con un mechón.

- ¿De veras te gustaría ser rubia? - dijo de pronto.

- Claro, ser rubia como Ino. Me gustaría tener el pelo dorado y los ojos azules como el cielo... yo le tengo mucha envidia a Ino.

- Tu pelo no es dorado, más bien parece... zanahoria rallada.

- Di que sí, tú anímame.

- Pero a mi me gusta, así puedo meterme contigo y llamarte "cabeza de calabaza"

- Ya... arréglalo ahora.

- Y tus ojos tienen un extraño color... no se pueden hacer bonitas poesías con tu color de ojos.

- Eso... sigue echando leña al fuego.

- Es que cuando los miro no me recuerdan el cielo. Tienes un pelo curioso y unos ojos extraños... no sirves mucho como musa.

-¡Vale ya! Estás empezando a moquearme.

- Pero es que a mi no me gustan los ojos azules como el cielo porque al mirarlos me lo recuerdan y desvío mi vista hacia allí...sin embargo tus ojos solo me recuerdan a tus ojos y mantengo mi vista en ellos.

Akane levantó la vista para mirarle. A veces Shikamaru sabía decir cosas que la impresionaban.

- ¿Soy muy insoportable?

- Eres terca como una mula y te empeñas en guardártelo todo ¿no sabías que los amigos estamos para todo?

Y allí estaba, sentado a su lado en medio de ese prado, mirándola con el ceño fruncido y cara de preocupación. Shikamaru había sido muy amable y atento con ella, de hecho él siempre era atento con todo el mundo, a pesar de su aparente desgana, de lo que se quejaba, siempre estaba cuando alguien le necesitaba, eso había que reconocérselo.

- ¡Ah! - dijo de pronto el chico mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una pequeña caja azul - Ya se me olvidaba. Toma, acéptalo por favor.

- ¿Me has comprado un regalo?

- Un recuerdo de lo que tuvimos. Era bonito, no lo niegues.

Akane abrió la cajita y sacó el colgante, un colgante ovalado enganchado en una fina cadena de plata.

- Lo compré el año pasado. Era algo que quería regalarte en un día especial... pensé que llegaríamos al Tanabata.

- Anda, pónmelo - Akane pasó a ponerse de rodillas, Shikamaru se lo puso alrededor del cuello - ¿Lo compraste con tanta antelación?

- Quería darte algo, en realidad quería comprarte algo especial pero no me llegaba el dinero.

- Que tonto que eres.

- Akane, yo quería que el día del Tanabata fuese especial... porque quería decirte lo que sentía.

Shikamaru terminó de abrocharlo y Akane le miró con pena. Si era cierto que los pocos momentos que habían pasado juntos resultaron especiales porque, ahora que lo pensaba ¿por qué le dolió tanto lo que sucedió? había una respuesta, una respuesta muy lógica pero que ella, en su terquedad y orgullo no quería reconocer.

Sin decir una palabra y sin pensárselo se acercó a él y puso sus labios en aquellos que parecían atraerla de forma instintiva. No le besó, solo los rozó, manteniéndolos allí, sintiendo ese roce suave e intenso, un roce que producía pequeñas cosquillas en los labios. Shikamaru no supo como reaccionar. No sabía que hacer. No se atrevía a responder a aquel beso, que en realidad no era un beso, pero tampoco lo rechazó. Aquella sensación ardiente en sus labios era maravillosa, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por esa sensación, concentrándose en ella. Muy corto se le hizo cuando la chica se separó de él unos centímetros.

Akane no podía creer lo que hacía, pero tampoco podía dejar de hacerlo y a Shikamaru no parecía que le molestase. Aquella sensación era...no quería apartarse de los labios de su amigo, le atraían tanto como el chocolate. Sintiéndose roja como un tomate, al fin se separó un poco y vio los labios de Shikamaru formando una débil sonrisa.

- Me vuelves loco - susurró el chico.

Y rodeó la cintura de Akane atrayéndola hacia él. Ahora fue él quien posó sus labios suavemente en los de su amiga y empezó a besarla, dulce, lentamente. Akane no parecía enfadada, no le rechazaba, y cuando, temblando, ella entreabrió sus labios incitándole a profundizar el beso se sintió enloquecer. No se hizo de rogar, tampoco lo pensó, porque cualquier pensamiento se había quedado bloqueado por la fuerza de lo que su cuerpo ordenaba. Tímidamente Akane comenzó a responder a aquel beso, si, ella siempre había odiado los besos, decía de que parecían algo asqueroso pero no se imaginaba las sensaciones de iban a producir en ella, sensaciones nuevas y maravillosas de las que cada vez quería más, ahora entendía porqué decían que Shikamaru era un dios besando.

Se separaron, no querían hacerlo, pero la falta de oxígeno les obligó a ello.

- ¿Quieres que pierda la cabeza?

- Yo que tú me aprovechaba, yo ya la perdí.

Shikamaru le quitó las gafas, dejándolas sobre la hierba y volvió a besarla, esta vez de una forma más pasional, casi lujuriosa. Akane enredó sus dedos en el pelo del chico y sin separarse se sentó ahorcajadas sobre él. Si, aquellos besos la estaban volviendo loca, ya no quería pensar, estaba harta de pensar que era lo correcto y que no. Akane se separó de sus labios y fue directamente al lóbulo de sus oreja, mordisqueándolo suavemente. Shikamaru sintió una sensación intensa recorrerle todo el cuerpo y de forma violenta pasó a besar su cuello con una pasión que ni él mismo conocía. Akane suspiraba y a cada suspiro Shikamaru se sentía más y más enloquecido. Aquello no parecía tener ya marcha atrás.

Naruto, algo deprimido y sin entender muy bien lo que había sucedido, ni siquiera las frases que él mismo había pronunciado, caminaba por las afueras de Konoha. Se suponía que iba buscando a Lee, hacia la colina, sin embargo, como estaba enfrascado en sus pensamientos, no llevaba buena dirección. De pronto de extrañó al ver frente a él el río ¿cómo podía haberse desviado tanto? Daba igual, se veía un sitio ideal para sentarse a meditar y no había mucha gente, solo un par de... Naruto abrió los ojos extrañado y sonrió.

-¡Sai! - gritó mientras se acercaba a aquella pareja sentada. Era increíble encontrar a Sai allí, claro, estaba con una chica, por eso no había querido quedar con ellos, vaya con Sai, si que se lo tenía callado; a lo mejor no debía acercarse pero bueno, tampoco parecía que estuviesen haciendo nada privado - ¿Que haces por...

Se quedó callado de improviso algo confundido... no era una chica... al principio lo pensó, pero no. Era Misaki, el alumno de 2-1, ese chico que tuvo una relación con un profesor y que fue expulsado del instituto.

- Hola Naruto - sonrió Sai - ¿No estabas con Sakura?

- Ah... yo.... - Naruto se sintió bloqueado. No sabía que Sai conocía a Misaki y desde luego le sorprendía encontrarlos juntos a la orilla del río precisamente la noche de Tanabata.

- Hola Naruto - le saludó Misaki - Puedes cerrar la boca, Sai y yo no estamos saliendo juntos, ni tenemos ninguna relación, ni nada.

- Eso no es correcto - añadió Sai - Somos amigos, así que si tenemos una relación de amistad.

- Bueno... más o menos. No pienses cosas raras Naruto, lo nuestro no es íntimo.

- Bueno... a mi en realidad me da igual - Naruto se sentó a su lado mientras pensaba que aquello confirmaba lo raro que era Sai.

- Pareces confundido - habló Sai - ¿Por qué Naruto?

- No es por nada. Solo que no esperaba encontrarte... en el río.

- No esperabas encontrarlo conmigo - intervino Misaki - Dilo sin miedo, estoy acostumbrado, no me voy a ofender. Se lo que la gente piensa de mi.

- ¿Por qué no iba a poder estar contigo? - se extrañó Sai - Somos amigos.

- Es porque estamos aquí, solos ¿a que si, Naruto? Precisamente he querido venir aquí para que nadie viera a Sai conmigo.

- Hombre Misaki - rió por fin Naruto - Sai es raro pero tampoco para avergonzarte de que te vean con él. Perdonad si he sido algo maleducado, es que no sabía que fuerais amigos.

- Fuimos pareja en el campamento ¿te acuerdas? - se apresuró a puntualizar Misaki.

- Bueno y además... - empezó a decir Sai.

- Además nos hemos entendido. Que yo sea famoso por ser homosexual no quiere decir que sea un inadaptado social. No voy atacando a todos los chicos que veo... tengo mis preferencias.

- Lo siento Misaki, no quería ofenderte.

- No, si no me ofendes. Estoy acostumbrado, han pensado de mi muchas barbaridades, entre otras que lo mío es como una enfermedad que se puede contagiar.

Sai no comprendía nada ¿que tenía de malo Misaki? para él era como cualquier otro y no veía la diferencia que existía por ejemplo entre él y Naruto. A él le gustaba estar con Naruto, era un chico alegre que contagiaba alegría, un gran amigo en el que se podía confiar y también le gustaba estar con Misaki, a su lado tenía una sensación cálida, se sentía muy cómodo, no sabía explicarlo pero no quería perderla.

- Pensaba que estabas con una chica y por eso no habías venido con nosotros... casi me engañas ¡vaya que si! ¿Y que hacíais?

- Pues nada en particular - respondió Misaki - Ya sabes que los chicos hablamos poco.

- ¿Sabías que tu madre es la psicóloga de Misaki? - comentó de improviso Sai.

- ¿Vas al psicólogo?

- Claro... recuerda que soy un invertido.

- ¡No me tomes el pelo! Hablo en serio ¿De veras vas al psicólogo?

- Estoy harto de ver psicólogos... por cierto, tu madre es genial, tiene teorías extrañas pero es genial.

A Naruto le seguía pareciendo raro que Sai y Misaki fueran amigos, había algo que no le cuadraba en todo aquello pero prefirió olvidar esas dudas. Se estaba bien allí y comenzaron una agradable charla que consiguió hacer que Naruto olvidase lo mal que se sentía.

Y la noche seguía siendo estupenda.

Todo estaba en calma y un ambiento romántico envolvía la ciudad.

Porque era la noche de los deseos.

Porque allá en el cielo, después de un año de separación, Orihime y Hikoboshi podían reunirse de nuevo.

Porque a Kiba le gustaba Ten-Ten y a Ten-Ten le gustaba Kiba y el paseo hasta casa de Ten-Ten era más que agradable.

Porque a ambos les costaba despedirse.

Y curiosamente ambos pensaron a la vez que eso de los piquitos no era tan importante y que ¿por qué no? Y también, curiosamente, tuvieron la misma idea en el mismo momento, lo que produjo un pequeño desastre porque ambos se lanzaron a la vez a dar ese piquito y entre los nervios y la confusión de ver al otro haciendo lo mismo, terminaron chocándose de una forma torpe, lo que les hizo reír nerviosamente.

Pensaron que era mejor no volver a intentarlo porque Kiba era Kiba y Ten-Ten era Ten-Ten, de momento todo estaba bien.

O no.

Porque Ten-Ten pensó que era una pena perder una oportunidad como aquella y porque Kiba se veía guapísimo.

Porque Kiba pensó que era una pena perder una oportunidad como aquella.

- Bueno Kiba, me lo he pasado genial.

- Ha sido una noche estupenda. Solo ha faltado una cosa.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Un beso de una chica especial - Kiba le puso la mejilla, Ten-Ten sonrió y se acercó a besarle cuando él giró la cabeza para que sus labios se juntasen.

Iba a ser un beso rápido pero ninguno de los dos se apartó y así, aquel pequeño besito se convirtió en algo intenso. Al finalizarlo se miraron con algo de confusión.

- Buenas noches - sonrió Ten-Ten - Nos vemos mañana. Que duermas bien.

- Buenas noches - repitió Kiba.

Ten-Ten se giró y desapareció en un portal. Kiba, con una gran sonrisa, cerró los puños e hizo un ostensible gesto.

- ¡Bien! - murmuró.

Y sin poder borrar de su cara una amplia sonrisa y sintiéndose pleno de energía echó a correr por las calles de Konoha.

Porque Hinata reconocía que, a pesar de haberse quedado a solas con Gaara, se sentía muy cómoda. Se preguntó que pensaría Gaara, siempre tan callado y con esos ojos tan bonitos y tristes y no entendía porqué algunos decía que daba miedo, si era una persona educada y encantadora.

Quizás es que ella estaba acostumbrada a las personas calladas y a no desmostrar sus sentimientos, pero ella veía en aquellos ojos esmeraldas a un amigo, a un amigo dulce y comprensivo.

Y Gaara la miraba y en cada mirada descubría algo nuevo, un gesto, una sonrisa y supo que estaba perdiendo la batalla contra la cordura; si seguía así terminaría enamorado de esa chica y lo pero y mas desconcertante era que quería ayudarla a declararse a Naruto ¿podía ser algo más absurdo?

Porque Chouji había cogido la mano de Ryuko y caminaban en silencio.

Porque Ryuko pensaba que ya estaba bien de ser tan sosa.

Porque Chouji pensaba que ya estaba bien de tener tan poca confianza en si mismo.

Porque se suponía que estaban saliendo, al menos él le había pedido salir y ella parecía haber accedido.

- Chouji -dijo de pronto la chica - ¿Yo te gusto?

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

- No se... me pregunto si de verdad te gusto.

- Si no me gustases no te habría pedido salir.

- Ya pero es que... o sea... es que no lo parece.

- ¿Que no lo parece? Te lo he dicho más de una vez, no entiendo que me quieres decir.

- Es que... no parece que estemos saliendo porque tú nunca has intentado...

- Te dije que iríamos despacio... a nuestro ritmo... ¿no te lo dije?

- Si pero... es que...

Era el momento. Chouji sabía que era el momento. Tenía que hacerlo.

- Bah... déjalo - continuaba Ryuko - En realidad no estoy preparada para na...

Porque... ¿que es lo peor que podría pasar? ¿que Ryuko se enfadase? Entonces, le pediría perdón...

Pero Ryuko no parecía enfadada...

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

_¿Pasaría algo entre Iruka o Jisei al final? ¿O se arrepentirían? ¿Llegaría su hermano? ¿Se dejaron llevar demasiado Shikamaru o Akane? ¿O al final Akane terminó enfadándose con él? Bueno... si os interesa lo sabréis en el próximo y también que le ha pasado a Temari._

_Que no se me olvide. Lo que ha contado Akane sobre su situación familiar es un dato a tener en cuenta, más adelante será un factor decisivo, yo no pongo escenas y cuento cosas sin ningún motivo, tarde o temprano se ve que relación tienen._

_**Lala-chan**__, muchísimas gracias por el comentario, ya me he puesto bien colorada de vergüenza, espero no defraudarte... realmente creo que a veces no se expresarme muy bien, se que algunas cosas las dejo cortadas... esto es como un puzzle, ya ha muchas piezas en su sitio, espero que cuando esté montado se comprenda perfectamente._

_Para el __**anónimo**__ sin nombre: siempre me gustan tus comentarios y te los agradezco. Siento que no te guste el GaaHina pero es que no puedo contentar a todo el mundo y además esta historia me es difícil de modificar, quizás cuando veas como avanza le des una oportunidad, piensa que tanto Gaara como Hinata, en esta historia son meros actores que hacen lo que yo ordeno... así es como veo yo la historia. Sakura está hecha un lío, a fin de cuentas es una chica normal de 17 años, le falta madurez y experiencia en la vida, cree estar enamorada pero no sabe distinguir bien sus sentimiento hacia Sasuke o hacia Naruto y se deja llevar sin pensar con mucha lógica... eso es ser adolescente; ella tiene una gran confusión y con esa confusión actuó y Naruto, enamorado como cree estar de ella aún se sintió más confuso... supongo que en cuanto comience la historia de Sakura se podrá comprender mejor el jaleo que tiene en su mente y en su corazón._

_Muchas gracias por leer. Estoy contentísima, nunca pensé que esta historia llegara a tener las lecturas que tiene. Gracias, gracias, gracias._

_Nos vemos en el siguiente. Cuidaos mucho._


	52. Lo que no queremos descubrir

_Bueno, lo primero que tengo que decir es que siento el retraso en la actualización pero este ha sido un día horroroso, primero a conexión a Internet cayó y después mi ordenador se reseteó y perdí toda la información guardad en él… bien… esto debe ser cosa del destino. _

_Como soy una persona optimista no me he dejado desanimar y he escrito un nuevo capítulo, claro que para poder subirlo hoy he recurrido a coger escenas de mi historia original y adaptarlas como he podido con lo que recordaba._

_Hubiese querido que el capitulo fuese mejor, contar lo que pasó con Jisei e Iruka y con más variedad de personajes pero bueno, creo que al final ha quedado un capítulo original y distinto en el que combino el pasado y el presente, así, nos situaremos al día siguiente del festival pero iremos teniendo flashbacks de lo que ocurrió. Por supuesto, como soy muy mala, lo dejo todo a la mitad, para que sufráis._

_A pesar de todo en el capitulo se cuentan cosas importantes porque empezaré a profundizar en Gaara y sus hermanos._

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
_

**Lo que no queremos descubrir**

A veces las casualidades dan lugar a los hechos más sorprendentes.

Shikaku Nara se levantó muy temprano. Tenía que resolver unos asuntos relacionados con sus terrenos y debía desplazarse hasta la casa familiar. Si salía temprano o llegaría demasiado tarde y podría aprovechar para ir adelantando aquellos asuntos, así mañana los terminaría y podría regresar a casa. Trataba de no hacer ruido para no despertar a su familia, dio un beso a su mujer que se removió un poco y salió de la habitación. Al bajar al salón vio la cosa mas extraña que esperaba ver.

Sentado, más bien recostado, en el sofá estaba su hijo, dormido, aún con la ropa puesta y el pelo alborotado. Este hecho en sí no le hubiera llamado demasiado la atención, su hijo era un perezoso, habría llegado cansado, se habría sentado y así se habría quedado; lo curioso era que, abrazada a él dormía aquella muchacha de pelo naranja, estaba apoyada en su pecho y él la rodeaba por los hombros y la cintura. Encima de las piernas de Shikamaru, hecha un ovillo, dormía la gatita de la casa. Realmente Shikaku no esperaba nunca ver aquella escena a esas horas de la mañana.

- Shikamaru - zarandeó un poco a su hijo - ¡Eh, chaval, despierta!

Shikamaru abrió los ojos perezosamente.

- La próxima vez súbela a tu habitación, es más cómodo y no te verá nadie - oyó a su padre hablar en voz baja.

- ¿Mmh? - masculló sin darse cuenta de la situación y chasqueó la lengua - Mendokuseeeeei...

- Como se levante tu madre y os vea aquí se va a liar una muy gorda.

- ¿Papá? ¿Que hora es? Es muy pronto ¿Dónde vas?

- Encontrarme a mi hijo de casi 17 años abrazado a una chica no es algo que me preocupe pero que estén durmiendo a estas horas en mi sofá si me deja algo confuso.

- No es lo que parece. Es que le dije que podía pasar la noche en una de nuestras habitaciones y nos quedamos dormidos.

- Ah... claro. Yo a tu edad ya salía con tu madre pero no me la llevaba a dormir a casa. Bah... despiértala antes de que se despierte tu madre.

En el fondo a Shikaku le encantaba esa situación, es que su chaval ya era un hombre y él se sentía orgulloso.

- Akane, eh, Akane - Shikamaru la movía con suavidad - Akane te has quedado dormida, vamos despierta.

Akane tenía un sueño agradable. No sabía que soñaba, solo que era agradable, que se sentía protegida en un lugar suave. La voz de Shikamaru llegó hasta ella para sacarla de aquel lugar. Abrió los ojos y estiró los brazos, carai, sentía adormecido el cuello ¿Dónde estaba? Esa no era su cama, ah no... era el cuerpo de Shikamaru ¿se había dormido encima de él?

- Buenos días - saludó en voz baja Shikamaru.

La gatita también se desperezaba estirándose. Akane se movió un poco y le miró.

- ¿Te he molestado?

- No - contestó mientras bostezaba - Yo también me dormí.

- Vaya para de tontos.

Y le miró. Sería porque acababa de despertarse de aquel sueño agradable y todavía estaba adormilada. Sería porque Shikamaru sonreía. Sería porque había sido muy amable con ella. Sería por el trabajo que se había tomado para pedirle ir al festival. Sería por lo que sería pero Akane tuvo un impulso, porque sí, porque estaba allí dispuesto a escucharla y a darle ánimos, por lo que fuera... Akane decidió besarle, no un beso largo ni nada de eso, un simple beso, algo como un piquito pero más intenso y así lo hizo.

Shikamaru se quedó prácticamente en shock. Apartó las manos de ella en un acto reflejo como si le fuera la vida, él no hacía nada, él no tocaba.

- Buenos días - saludó Akane sonriendo.

Shikamaru no habló. Se limitó a mover sus ojos. Akane miró hacia donde estos indicaban. Shikaku, con los brazos cruzados, miraba sonriendo aquella escena.

Akane dio un salto, se levantó y se inclinó delante del padre de Shikamaru.

- Lo siento Nara-sama. Siento esta falta de respeto. Yo... yo... es que... yo... su hijo... Buenos días señor, gracias por dejarme pasar aquí la noche.

- Chisst, habla bajo, mi mujer y Chiharu están durmiendo todavía.

- Lo siento - repitió ahora muy bajito - Ya me marcho.

- Pero... ¿A dónde vas?

- A mi casa. Tengo que preparar el desayuno de mis hermanos y despertarles... Muchas gracias por todo.

- No, no, tú no te vas, tendrás al menos que desayunar.

- No... ya desayuno en casa.

- Ni hablar, además no puedes irte sola. Shikamaru te acompañará.

- Claro, yo te acompaño.

- Que no hace falta, de veras.

- Pero antes - la ignoró el padre dirigiéndose a su hijo - dúchate y ponte el uniforme ¡venga! Y tú ven conmigo a la cocina. Mientras le esperas te tomarás un buen desayuno.

- Pero señor Nara no hace falta...

- ¿Prefieres que despierte a su madre?

- No, no la despierte, no la moleste.

Akane se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina, estaba realmente pasando mucho apuro.

- ¿Tus padres saben donde estás?

- No señor.

- ¿Y no estarán preocupados?

- Mientras esté en casa para cumplir mis obligaciones todo estará bien.

- Pero se habrán preocupado de no verte llegar.

- ¡Ah! Estarán dormidos - sacó su móvil - No tengo llamadas perdidas, ni mensajes, no se han ni enterado.

- ¿Y como una chica como tú se ha dejado convencer por un jeta como Shikamaru?

- No, si es que yo le dije que me acompañara a casa de una amiga pero él insistió en que en su casa había habitaciones libres.

- ¿No querías ir a tu casa? ¿Has discutido con tus padres? Lo siento, no quería ser indiscreto.

Shikamaru se dio toda la prisa que pudo en ducharse y cambiarse de ropa. Cuando entró en la cocina encontró a su padre y a Akane sentados desayunando.

- Ya está Akane - dijo - Cuando quieras nos vamos.

- Quieto ahí, siéntate y desayuna.

- Pero Akane tiene que ir a su casa, tiene que ocuparse de sus hermanos.

- Yo os llevo en mi coche, tú siéntate y desayuna.

Shikamaru así lo hizo, no le gustaba discutir con nadie y menos con sus padres.

- ¿Vendríais muy tarde, no? Porque nosotros estuvimos despiertos hasta las tantas.

- Si, era tarde. Yo iba a abrir una de las habitaciones, pensé que no os importaría.

- Me senté en el sofá y me quedé dormida mientras esperaba a que Shikamaru trajese las llaves - explicó Akane.

- Intenté despertarla y no sé, de alguna forma terminé también durmiéndome. Eso es todo.

- Esto yo... si no es mucha molestia querría...

- Claro, claro ¿sabes donde está?

- Si, creo que si, gracias.

- ¿Quieres ducharte también?

- No, no, gracias.

- Lo siento papá - dijo Shikamaru cuando Akane salió de la cocina - De veras que iba a decíroslo, solo la ofrecí un sitio para dormir pero se durmió en el sofá y... te juro que no ha pasado nada.

- Si te creo. Si estuvieseis juntos en una habitación habría sido mas sospechoso pero dime ¿es que le pasa algo con su familia?

Shikamaru sacó un cigarro.

- ¿Vas a fumar delante de mi?

- Lo siento papá pero de veras que lo necesito. Yo creo que... bueno no, estoy seguro.

- ¿Que pasa Shikamaru?

- De pequeña... ella es la mayor de sus hermanos, sus padres están divorciados, desde pequeña se ha ocupado de todo... creo que ha sufrido maltrato.

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? Eso es algo muy grave.

- Seguro. Maltrato psicológico fijo que ha tenido, físico no se... Lo ha pasado muy mal, papá, yo ayer la vi realmente hundida, tiene mucha presión sobre ella.

- ¿Sabes quien la maltrataba?

- No lo se, no lo ha dicho pero era una niña pequeña y la cargaban con todas las responsabilidades... No me ha dicho nada claramente pero hace cosas que...

- Deberías estar seguro de lo que dices.

- Tienes razón, creo que debo averiguar la verdad.

- ¿Y que vas a hacer?

- No lo se por ella no va a querer hablar.

- Digo cuando lo descubras. Algo tendrás que hacer.

- No lo se.

- Shikamaru, esas heridas tardan en cicatrizar, si es cierto esa chica necesitará mucho apoyo ¿tú que sientes?

- Pues no se. No entiendo como pasan cosas así.

- No - el padre se levantó y se acercó a él - No en tu cabeza, si no aquí - le puso una mano en el pecho - ¿Que sientes aquí? ¿Duele?

- Duele mucho.

- ¿Y que vas a hacer? ¿Nada?

- ¿Cómo que nada?

- ¿Vas a ser tan cobarde de abandonarla? Piénsalo antes de hurgar en esa herida, si no te ver con valor de ayudarla es mejor que ni lo intentes y en ese caso es mejor no saber nada... Venga, termina de desayunar que al final se os va a hacer tarde.

...

Jisei estaba muy nerviosa y alterada, cosa que no era muy frecuente en ella. Salió de su casa más temprano de lo habitual y fue a llamar a Ryuko. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas y tenía que hablar con ella. Debía hacerlo porque Ryuko no sabía nada de lo que ella sentía por Iruka y tenía que contárselo, era su amiga y tarde o temprano iba a enterarse y claro, por supuesto se iba a enfadar muchísimo al enterarse de que no confiaba en ella. Akane si estaba al día de lo que pasaba, siempre le confesó lo que sentía por el profesor y también sabía lo que había ocurrido en su casa aquel día que tuvo que quedarse a dormir y las posteriores conversaciones pero Ryuko no y conociéndola como la conocía iba a enfadarse y sentirse desplazada, ya la estaba viendo quejándose y echándole en cara que no tenía confianza con ella.

Ryuko no se extrañó de ver a Jisei tan temprano en su casa. Jisei era una chica muy extraña, seguro que había tenido uno de esos sueños raros que parecían querer decirle algo y estaba preocupada con sus "premoniciones".

Hablar con Ryuko era difícil, era una chica demasiado susceptible, enseguida se ponía a la defensiva y en seguida pensaba que el mundo entero estaba en su contra, así que Jisei trató de demostrar lo que confiaba en ella.

Ryuko la miraba con algo de resentimiento mientras caminaban dirección a la casa de Akane.

- ¿Te gusta Iruka-sensei? - parecía recriminarle.

- Pues si... me gusta.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho antes? Se supone que somos amigas.

Ya estaba, justo lo que Jisei sabía que iba a decir.

- Porque no podía decirlo ¿Sabes en el lío que podía meterlo?

- Pero por decirlo no le ibas a meter en un lío.

- Es que no estaba segura de mis sentimientos.

- Pero a Akane si se lo contaste.

- No tuve más remedio.

Jisei estuvo explicándole que no se lo ocultaba porque no tuviera confianza con ella, le contó todo, lo que sentía y lo que había pasado y lo hacía porque era su amiga y esperaba que la comprendiese.

- ¿A si que te has liado con Iruka?

Ryuko la comprendía, claro que lo hacía, eran muchos años de amistad, muchas cosas compartidas como para que ahora se molestase con ella, al fin y al cabo había ido a contárselo. Ahora que lo pensaba, Jisei no parecía tener ningún problema así que nunca había acudido en busca de ayuda o consejo. Ryuko envidiaba a Jisei porque sus padres eran geniales, amables y tolerantes, todo lo que sus padres no eran, no tenía problemas personales y tampoco nunca parecía interesada en ningún chico. Si lo pensaba ella siempre estaba quejándose y contándole sus penas y siempre daba por echo que Jisei no tenía nada de que quejarse. Quizás todo era su culpa por ser tan egoísta y solo pensar en ella misma.

- No quise decir nada hasta no estar segura del todo. No es que quisiera ocultártelo es que Iruka como amigo de mi hermano no tiene nada que ver con el Iruka profesor, era amigo de la familia y punto, no quería que nadie pensase...

- Déjalo, no te esfuerces más porque lo entiendo. Entiendo que te gusta Iruka, siempre te ha gustado, eso nunca lo has ocultado y entiendo que se hizo amigo de tu hermano y empezaste a enamorarte y que tenías miedo de reconocerlo por eso callaste, pensabas que si lo ignorabas el problema desaparecería, porque realmente es un problema.

Jisei la miró con ternura. Ryuko era una chica muy especial y sabía ponerse en los zapatos de cualquiera, era una cualidad asombrosa, nunca había visto a Ryuko juzgar a nadie, ella parecía comprenderlo todo, cualidad que a veces podía convertirse en su mayor lacra. Pero sobretodo lo que Ryuko tenía era un miedo atroz a quedarse sin amigas, no era muy popular, por alguna razón incomprensible no llegaba a hacer amistades fácilmente, le costaba relacionarse con los demás y perder a Jisei era un lujo que no podía permitirse, así que, claro, comprendería las razones de su amiga aunque eso no significaba que no se sintiese un poco desplazada.

- Me estoy metiendo en un lío - habló con tristeza Jisei.

- ¿Sabes en el lío que puedes meter a Iruka?

- Si, lo se.

- ¿Y que él es una persona adulta, un hombre adulto?

- Si, lo se, lo se.

- Que es un hombre, no un crío como los de la clase.

- Lo sé, lo sé... todo lo que me digas ya me lo he dicho yo mil veces. Pero no lo puedo evitar, me gusta mucho, me gusta estar con él, me siento muy bien a su lado y me hace sentir... ¡Ah! No se como explicarlo.

...

_"Iruka iba a marcharse de su casa, seguro que Kisuke estaría a punto de llegar, pero antes de levantarse decidió terminarse el café._

_- Ya me voy Jisei, no te preocupes, seguro que Kisuke está a punto de venir._

_- Tranquilo - le dijo sentándose a su lado - Tampoco hace falta que te vayas corriendo, Kisuke no se va a asustar por verte aquí._

_- Ya bueno... yo..._

_Y volvió a besarla. Ya no había nada que le impidiese hacerlo, era algo que deseaba y le llenaba de alegría ¿cómo podía ser que esa niña le produjese tanta felicidad? Estaba mal, se lo repetía continuamente pero no podía evitarlo._

_Los besos de Iruka se hicieron más apasionados, ahora empezaba a besarla ferozmente, pasaba sus labios por su cuello y la mordisqueaba, mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja, haciendo que profundos gemidos salieran de la garganta de Jisei. Las manos de Iruka ansiaban por tocar más piel de Jisei, acariciaba su espalda tratando de contener el impulso que sentía de arrancarle la ropa. Volvió a los labios de Jisei con un beso apasionado y lujurioso mientras la empujaba obligándola a tumbarse en el sofá, Jisei bajó sus manos por el pecho de Iruka y después las llevó a su espalda, quería sentir la piel de Iruka, casi sin saber lo que hacía, lentamente levantó su camiseta e introdujo sus manos dentro tocando al fin lo que deseaba. Era una caricia suave y llena de temor que hizo estremecerse a Iruka, si en algún momento conservaba algo de cordura en ese instante se desvaneció. Se separó de ella y se quitó la camiseta sin dejar de mirarla, también su piel deseaba las caricias de Jisei._

_Jisei sentía como la excitación crecía dentro de ella, todo era nuevo para ella, la piel de Iruka era suave y desprendía calor, no podía apartar sus manos de él, se incorporó un poco y empezó a besarle el cuello. Iruka gimió lo que hizo que Jisei se excitara aún más porque sabía que gemía por ella. Casi como un desesperado Iruka volvió a reclamar sus labios empujándola de nuevo contra el sofá y recostándose sobre ella, apoyándose en uno de sus antebrazos, mientras la mano que le quedaba libre se introducía por debajo del vestido acariciando sus piernas casi con ansia._

_Este roce hizo de Jisei diera un pequeño respingo fruto de la excitación que le producía, de la sorpresa y también de algo de miedo, aunque era algo que suponía pasaría y que deseaba, la pilló de improviso. Iruka lo notó y se sintió algo decepcionado._

_- Un momento, un momento - dijo Jisei, todo iba muy deprisa y ella no sabía bien como reaccionar, necesitaba respirar hondo, relajarse y aceptar todo lo que Iruka quisiera darle._

_Iruka la miró extrañado. ¿De que iba? ¿Le dejaba besarla y ahora le apartaba?_

_- ¿Es que quieres jugar conmigo? – su voz sonó fuerte y con tono de resentimiento._

_Jisei le miró asustada y sorprendida. El mismo se asustó de su reacción, estaba empezando a perder el control de si mismo, se había comportado como un salvaje. Lleno de vergüenza se separó de ella y se sentó._

_- Lo siento...he perdido el control...no quería asustarte._

_Jisei también se incorporó._

_- Perdóname tú, es que...me sorprendí y me asusté un poco, solo necesitaba un momento para asimilarlo, es que yo..._

_- Lo sé, lo sé...he sido un bruto, quizás ha ido demasiado deprisa...todo esto es una locura._

_- Lo que pasa es que aún me ves como a una niña. No me ha asustado el que me tocases, me ha asustado lo que yo estaba sintiendo, si, es verdad que es nuevo para mí pero tengo casi 18 años ¿sabes? mi cuerpo no es el de una niña y no me refiero solo al físico, también quiero sentir como una mujer, solo quería ir más despacio para recibir esas sensaciones lentamente y llenarme de ellas, son cosas nuevas para mí, quizás para ti, que has estado con muchas mujeres todo sea una rutina, pero para mí son cosas maravillosas, son caricias tuyas que he deseado desde hace mucho tiempo, necesito empaparme bien de cada una de ellas y necesito un segundo para reaccionar y...el problema es que aún me ves como a una niña y crees que me voy a asustar de lo que hagas_

_- ¿Que clase pervertido crees que soy? – Dijo suavemente y sin atreverse a mirarla - ¿Crees que haría eso con una niña? No te veo como a una niña, ese no es el problema, el problema es que realmente te veo como una mujer y mi cuerpo me exige que te trate como a tal, sin tener en cuenta que quizás para ti era la primera vez. Lo siento mucho, esta es una situación difícil, porque eres la hermana de Kisuke y me siento como si traicionase a tu familia, como si estuviese ensuciando una amistad muy valiosa para mí y luego eres mi alumna y esto no es ético y yo... creo que me voy a volver loco."_

...

Jisei inspiró y dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones lentamente. Recordar lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior le producía una sensación mezcla de excitación y desasosiego.

Al llegar a la calle donde estaba la casa de Akane vieron a Shikamaru apoyado en una pared cercana a su portal.

- ¿Qué hará aquí? - se extrañó Ryuko.

- Ese aura... algo ha pasado.

Shikamaru estaba absorto en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta de la llegada de las chica.

- Shikamaru ¿que haces aquí? - interrogó Jisei.

- ¡Ah! Hola. Estoy esperando a Akane.

- ¿Esperándola?

- Si, esperándola ¿es tan raro?

- Hombre, a estas horas y viniendo de ti... si. ¿Pasó algo ayer?

- ¿Algo como qué?

- ¿Vuestra cita fue... normal?

- Hombre... depende de los que vosotras concederéis "normal"

- ¿Akane se descontroló?

- ¿Te refieres a descontrolarse como aquel día que Kankuro tenía los dedos llenos de chocolate y se los chupó o como "me ha dado un locurón y no me importa lo que hago"?

- Como lo segundo.

- Pues si... se descontroló - Ryuko y Jisei se miraron preocupadas - A ver, decirme ¿desde cuando le pasa?

- Bueno yo creo que es la primera vez que le pasa estando a solas con un chico, miedo me da preguntar pero ¿Que hizo?

- No, si me refiero a que desde cuando la maltratan.

Tanto Ryuko como Jisei le miraron boquiabiertas.

- Demasiado tiempo - respondió Jisei - No es que la maltraten, no pienses mal, es que la exigen mucho.

- Por favor Shikamaru no pienses cosas raras de ella, no está loca ni nada de eso.

- No pienso que esté loca, pienso que busca que alguien le diga que la quiere, aunque sea mintiéndola.

...

_"Shikamaru se había tumbado en la hierba y abrazaba a Akane que se apoyaba en su pecho. Intentaba asimilar lo que había pasado: Akane le había dejado besarla, es más, le había devuelto los besos, eso no podía ser bueno, algo tenía que estar pasando en el universo, se avecinaba el Apocalipsis o el día del juicio final. Se preguntaba si es que resultaba que Akane mentía con eso de los besos y en realidad había terminado igual con Sasuke y también valoraba si debería aprovechar para pedirle que volvieran a intentar salir. Estaba claro que lo suyo había quedado inconcluso, era su asignatura pendiente, puede que no resultase bien, que aquello que pasó fue lo mejor que podía pasar pero siempre quedaba la duda ¿nos habríamos llevado mal de verdad? ¿somos tan incompatibles? Es que si no lo intentaban nunca lo averiguarían y siempre quedaría la duda._

_- Se está bien así - dijo la chica - Me siento como protegida ¿Te molesto?_

_- No, yo estoy divinamente._

_-¿Estás pensando algo sucio?_

_- Eh... si._

_- Pervertido._

_- La culpa es tuya por preguntar._

_- ¿Te caigo mal?_

_- ¿Esto que es? ¿El juego de las 20 preguntas?_

_- Si, responde ¿Te caigo mal?_

_- No, no me caes mal._

_- ¿Te caigo bien?_

_- Evidentemente._

_- ¿Te parezco agradable?_

_- Muy agradable, cuando no me amenazas._

_- ¿Soy simpática?_

_- Si pero no cuando me gritas._

_- ¿Somos amigos?_

_- Muy buenos amigos._

_- ¿Y si te pido un favor lo harías?_

_- Si está en mi mano, si._

_- ¿Aunque fuese un poco raro?_

_- ¿Como de raro?_

_- ¿De veras somos amigos?_

_- Pues yo diría que si._

_- ¿Cuanto te importo?_

_- Lo suficiente para aguantar este absurdo juego._

_- ¿Dirías una mentira por mi?_

_- ¿Que clase de mentira?_

_- Las preguntas las hago yo ¿Mentirías por mi?_

_Shikamaru suspiró._

_- Mendokusei... seguramente._

_Akane se separó de él y le miró intensamente._

_- ¿Me mentirías a mi?_

_- Procuraría no hacerlo._

_- ¿Aunque yo te lo pidiese?_

_- Creo que me estoy perdiendo._

_- ¿Y si te pido, por favor, que me mientas?_

_- ¿Por qué ibas a querer que te mintiera?_

_- Porque quiero, porque lo necesito. No será muy problemático para ti._

_La mirada de Akane no le gustó, no sabía decir que era pero había algo raro, algo entre malicioso y suplicante._

_- Si tuviéramos mil podríamos hacer eso que digo Ino que hacías con la miel._

_- ¿Con la miel? ¿Se puede saber que hago yo con la miel?_

_- Pues lo que Ino ha contado... ya sabes._

_- No, no lo se, a mi no me gusta la miel, solo la tomo cuando estoy acatarrado y porque mi madre me obliga._

_- Ah pues no es eso lo que han contado._

_- ¿Y que demonios han contado?_

_Akane se movió hasta acercar su boca al oído de Shikamaru y así, susurrando fue contando lo que había oído que él era especialista en hacer._

_Aquellas frases descaradas penetraron como agujas envueltas en el aliento denso y caliente de Akane produciéndole asombro, curiosidad y una especie de morbosidad recorriendo su cuerpo._

_- Miénteme y dime que te gusto._

_De nuevo las palabras llegaron envueltas en aquel aliento e inundaron todo su cerebro y una ola de calor invadió todo su cuerpo. Aquel aliento y esas frases que había escuchado no le dejaban pensar con claridad, para hacerlo mas difícil la imagen de lo que no debía haber visto se instaló en su mente._

_- Yo... - quería hablar, claro que quería decírselo pero no así, no quería que ella pensase que era una mentita - Por favor, no me hagas esto._

_- ¿El qué? - Y el aliento de Akane se extendía por todo su cuello calentando el aire a su paso y sus dedos recorrían su estómago. Eso no era justo, porque a esa edad las hormonas vienen incluidas de serie. Shikamaru trataba de mantener la mente en blanco pero un chip en ella parecía haber estallado sobretodo cuando de improviso notó que de alguna forma los dedos de Akane estaban por debajo de su camiseta ¿cómo habían llegado allí? No estaba para deducciones, lo único seguro era que se sentía morir, oh si, se moría seguro."_

...

También salía de su casa a una hora mucho más temprana de la habitual Kankuro. Con el casco de su moto en una mano se dirigió al sitio donde sabía que Neji estaría esperándole. Efectivamente allí estaba, sentado en un banco con la mirada perdida.

- Hola Neji ¿que es lo que te pasa?

- Hola ¿Y Gaara?

- Gaara no va a venir. Vamos al grano, no tengo mucho tiempo, he de recoger a Sumire para llevarla al instituto.

- Quería hablar con los dos.

- Ya... pero yo no quiero que hables con Gaara.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque me imagino de lo que quieres hablar.

- ¿Ah si?

- Ayer estuviste con Temari, Gaara volvió solo a casa así que estuvisteis a solas. Cuando Temari llegó no quiso hablar con nadie, fue directamente a su cuarto y se encerró y después tu llamas diciendo que tienes que hablar con nosotros... tonto no soy. Temari y yo somos mellizos, dicen que los mellizos tenemos una conexión muy especial.

- Esto es un poco incómodo.

- Ve directamente al grano, no ahorraremos decir tonterías que no vienen a cuento ¿Que quieres saber?

- Ayer Temari comenzó a actuar de una forma muy rara.

- ¿Se bloqueó y comenzó a hablar en tercera persona?

- Si.

- Decía cosas como "Temari es una niña mala"

- Exactamente.

Kankuro resopló y su cara se trasformó mostrando un ostensible gesto de dolor y frustración.

- Sabía que algún día volvería a pasarle - musitó lleno de tristeza.

- ¿El que? Kankuro dime que le pasa a Temari.

- Temari siempre lo ha mantenido todo en silencio y disimulaba muy bien pero a mi no podía engañarme, yo me daba cuenta de todo, quería ayudarla pero... ¿que podía hacer? Era un niño, un niño pequeño y asustado.

- Kankuro - Neji habló de forma estricta - ¿Que le pasó a Temari?

- Espero que lo que te voy a contar no salga de nosotros, por favor, te lo cuento a ti porque es algo que me come por dentro.

El rostro de Neji no parecía demostrar más que una frialdad inquebrantable.

- ¿Se puso muy mal? - preguntó con miedo Kankuro.

- No lo se. No se que grados tiene eso, solo se que no es normal. Kankuro, yo sospecho algo, me da apuro decírtelo pero por las cosas que dijo y como reaccionó yo tengo mis teorías.

- Cuéntamelas.

- No quiero ofenderte ni a ti ni a tu familia.

- No me vas a ofender.

- Kankuro, esto es muy difícil de decir...

- Lo diré yo... Mi madre murió y mi padre se volvió un paranoico... se volvió literalmente loco, no atendía a razones, nos encerró en casa, no nos dejaba a penas salir y no podíamos acercarnos a Gaara, según él, Gaara era un demonio, una maldición... Nuestra infancia no fue nada fácil.

- Si, eso ya lo se, es otra cosa lo que me intriga. Temari dijo que tenía mucho miedo de su padre, más incluso que de Gaara.

- Si... papá quería mucho a Temari - dijo con cierto sarcasmo.

- ¿Por eso le tenía miedo?

Kankuro se levantó.

- Piensa en lo que he dicho y saca tú tus propias conclusiones... yo no voy a contarte nada. Nos vemos en clase.

Kankuro se dio media vuelta para marcharse.

- Espera...

- No soy yo quien tiene que hablar de esas cosas.

Neji se quedó totalmente congelado, no era capaz de mover un solo músculo, mientras veía a Kankuro marcharse en su mente se repetía una y otra vez que no, eso no podía ser cierto, esas cosas no pasaban de verdad.

...

Porque a veces, guardamos experiencias y recuerdos que no queremos reconocer en una cajita, luego la cerramos con llave y la escondemos muy al fondo de nuestro corazón, tiramos la llave y pensamos que estamos a salvo y podemos olvidarlos. Pero resulta que, a veces, esa llave es encontrada por la persona que menos imaginamos.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Espero que os haya gustado un poco. Reconozco que quizás ha sido un poco pesado, o que puede que para algunas personas el tema que he empezado a tratar sea muy duro, no quiero ofender a nadie pero era algo que no podía dejar de poner, desgraciadamente hay mas casos de los que se suponen, prometo que no utilizaré el morbo ni detalles escabrosos, todo lo trataré de la forma más suave que pueda._

_Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios. Especialmente muchas gracias __**H23**__ por el análisis de los personajes y parejas, me has abierto los ojos y me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas a parte de unas sugerencias estupendas que tendré en cuenta; tienes razón, este fic empezó siendo "original" porque hacia interactuar a los personajes de forma distinta a lo "clásico", aprovechaba de forma diferente a unos personajes muy carismáticos y quizás me empiezo a perder esa originalidad, tu comentario me ha ayudado muchísimo._

_**Lala-chan**__... lo siento, no ha sido mi culpa, el capítulo era genial y te hubiera gustado pero... ¡maldita tecnología! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, por leer y por esas cosas tan bonitas que siempre me animan a esforzarme más._

_Gracias por leer. Nos vemos en el siguiente._


	53. La caja de Pandora

_Lo primero tengo que dar las gracias por los comentarios del capítulo anterior, veo que no ha sido necesario ser muy detallado para que se comprendiera. En principio no quería que hubiese tanta gente con problemas en una misma clase pero al final las cosas han quedado así. Por el pasado que le he puesto a Gaara pensé que Temari era la mas apropiada para tratar "ese" tema._

_Como veréis en este capítulo el tema de Temari lo he evitado. Será en el próximo capítulo cuando sepamos algo más. Esto lo hago porque es un tema muy delicado y puede causar rechazo, por esa razón en todo lo referente a ese tema intentaré no ser muy explícita. Me centraré más que nada en las consecuencias._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
_

**La caja de Pandora**

Ryuko y Jisei se miraban preocupadas mientras Shikamaru parecía interrogarlas con la mirada.

- No es que la maltratasen - hablo Ryuko - Sus padres no la pegaron nunca.

- No me refiero a esa clase de maltrato y tu lo sabes, ahora no te hagas la tonta. Venga, ya podéis empezar a contármelo todo.

- Entiéndelo - dijo ahora Jisei - Sus padres se separaron cuando ella era muy pequeña y su madre se deprimió y... es que era pequeña y la exigían mucho. Tenía que ocuparse de sus hermanos, no la dejaban salir a jugar y si pasaba algo la culpaban a ella.

- De eso ya me enteré ¿Pero es que vosotras veis normal que a una niña pequeña se le cargue con esa responsabilidad?

- Su madre estaba sola y deprimida - justificó Ryuko.

- Por dios, era una niña ¿Nadie se dio cuenta de lo que la estaban haciendo? No dudo que su madre estuviese muy deprimida y que no se diese cuenta de lo que la estaba exigiendo pero ¿y los demás? ¿no tenía más familia? ¿abuelos? ¿tíos? ¿y su padre? ¿todo el mundo lo sabía y cayó? ¿cómo puede ser eso?

- Son muchas cosas - contestó Jisei - Su padre se casó con otra mujer porque estaba embarazada pero no podían comprarse una casa así que vivían con la madre de ella que no era muy agradable, atosigaba mucho a su padre y cuando ella y sus hermanos iban allí pues Maron se agobiaba bastante con tanto niño pequeño.

- Claro, claro - decía Shikamaru - Pero estaba Akane para ayudarla ¿verdad? Y desde entonces no ha parado de ocuparse de todos sus hermanos.

- Nadie se dio cuenta - proseguía Jisei - Todos estaban muy ocupados con sus problemas pero poco a poco la voluntad de Akane se fue minando, fue cargando todo sobre sus espaldas. Shikamaru, Akane no era nada, entre unos y otros terminaron por anularla, simplemente hacía todo lo que le decían, llegó a pensar que ella vivía solo para eso, para cuidar a sus hermanos. Era muy pequeña para tantas cargas y nadie nunca la felicitó por las cosas buenas, nadie le agradeció nada.

- ¿Y vosotras? ¿Vosotras veíais esas cosas? ¿Por qué no dijisteis nada?

- Teníamos miedo, a lo mejor si decíamos algo a ella la castigaban - explicó Ryuko.

- ¿La castigaban?

- Yo se lo dije a mis padres - habló nerviosa Ryuko - Pero no me creyeron, era mejor ignorarlo y pensar que eran cosas de su familia, sus padres sabrían lo que hacían, por algo sería y yo era una exagerada.

- Mis padres fueron a hablar con los suyos y no consiguieron nada, solo que la castigasen por hablar mal de su familia. Solo podíamos darle nuestro apoyo... las cosas no son tan fáciles como en las películas. Quizás es mejor que no ahondes en estas cosas. Esto es como la caja de Pandora, si la abres saldrá algo que no te gustará.

Shikamaru sacó un cigarro, todo aquello era mas que surrealista.

...

_"- Dilo... - volvió a susurrar al separar los labios de los de Shikamaru, él aún mantenía los ojos cerrados y apunto estaba de pronunciar esas palabras que ella le pedía escuchar, cuando los abrió de par de par con verdadero pánico al sentir que los dedos de Akane desabrochaban su cinturón._

_Un segundo necesitó Shikamaru para rehacer su chip y darse cuenta de todo. Fue rápido y brusco. Se alzó sobre si mismo empujando a Akane y __tirándola__ contra el suelo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Akane se encontraba totalmente inmovilizada, Shikamaru sentado encima de __ella presionaba sus piernas enredándolas con las suyas y la sujetaba las muñecas clavándoselas prácticamente contra el suelo._

_- ¡Ya está bien Akane! ¡Basta ya! ¿A que quieres jugar?_

_- ¿Que hago mal? - giró la cabeza bastante molesta. Había visto a Ino hacerle proposiciones así muchas veces pero nunca había reaccionado tan violento ¿por qué con ella si?_

_- ¡Akane mírame! - exigió - Si quieres jugar, jugaremos, pero a mi manera ¿Quieres que te diga que me gustas? ¿Quieres que lama tu herida, gatita? Lo haré, te diré lo que quieres __oír__ y más cosas si te atreves a escucharlas por no seguiré este juego, no mientras no te conozca. Quiero decírselas a Akane, a mi Akane, a esa chica malhumorada e insoportable que siempre que puede me trata de tonto e inútil. He salido con mi amiga, no con una __desconocida__, si hubiese querido una chica que hiciese todo lo que yo lo pidiese a cambio de unas frases bonitas habría salido con Ino, ella me lo pidió e incluso podría __habérselo__ dicho a Temari o a Tayuya, pero no, te lo pedí a __ti__, a mi amiga Akane. No quiero una gata mimosa, quiero a mi gata salvaje, esa que me araña y me buja nada más verme. Si quieres llorar, llora, todos tenemos derecho a llorar. Si quieres gritarme hazlo pero no me ofrezcas nada que no quieras darme. Si quieres que te diga... ¡Bah! Déjalo - la soltó y se apartó __sentándose__ a su lado - Parece que piensas que lo único que me interesa de las chicas es enrollarme con ellas ¿no? Me estás volviendo loco, te lo juro._

_Akane también se sentó._

_- Entonces ni para esto sirvo._

_- ¡Ahhhhhhhh! ¡Que aburrimiento! Tu no quieres entender nada ¿verdad?_

_- Si entiendo, lo entiendo todo perfectamente, entiendo que todo lo hago mal, no sirvo para nada, soy patética e inútil y estoy harta, harta de servir a todo el mundo y que nadie haga nada por mi, harta de que no se tenga encuenta lo que yo quiero y solo quiero... que alguien me diga por una vez que le gusto,que no soy un estorbo, aunque sea mentira, por una vez en mi vida quiero creermelo._

_- A lo mejor deberías haber salido con el Uchiha._

_- Creo que me estoy volviendo loca, que tengo necesidad de un poco de cariño, de unas palabras amables pero se que lo que he hecho no ha tenido lógica ninguna, no se lo que me ha pasado, creo que me he descontrolado... estoy tan cansada de solo escuchar órdenes, de que se me diga lo inútil que soy, me esfuerzo por hacer muchas cosas pero no hago ninguna bien..._

_Shikamaru sentía mucha pena por Akane, en cierta manera le recordaba a Ino y su deseo de atención pero de otra forma. Podía ver la amargura en sus palabras, en las que decía y en las que callaba, veía sus ojos entristecidos evitando su mirada. Todas las palabras que pronunciaba y las que había pronunciado antes se iban colocando en su cerebro, su actitud... todo... Akane estaba ocultando algo... esa inseguridad tan extraña en ella, esa petición de cariño y aquellos besos que nunca daría... su expresión corporal, todo... ¿quien la había convencido de que era una inútil?¿que había realmente detrás de sus deseos de organizarlo todo? ¿era porque tenía que tenerlo todo controlado? ¿que pasaba si no lo controlaba todo?Una idea iba creciendo en el interior de Shikamaru... Akane tenía que controlarlo todo no por capricho, tenia que hacerlo porque si no... se enfadaban con ella porque era lo que la exigian que hiciese._

_Todo era mas que problemático pero ahora el puzzle de Akane empezaba a encajar. Ahora entendía ese malhumor, esa obsesión y esos cambios de carácter._

_- Ven, vamos a hablar de los que me gustas._

_- Creo que mejor no._

_- ¡Esa es mi chica! Siempre cerrada a m__í__. Ya te __echaba__ de menos._

_- Siento haber estropeado la velada, es que tengo algunos problemas y me han superado._

_- Eso te pasa por no contar con nadie. Bueno ¿qué te parece si de una vez vemos las estrellas?_

_- ¿Te has enfadado?_

_- Yo no pero te aseguro que esta noche no __voy a__ a descansar muy bien._

_- ¡Tonto!_

_- ¡Pesada!_

_Shikamaru se recostó en la hierba._

_- ¿Puedo apoyarme en __ti__?_

_- Por supuesto. Es más, si no lo haces me sentiré ofendido._

_- ¿Sabes que te pones muy interesante cuando te enfadas?_

_- ¿Es por eso que discutimos tanto?_

_- Yo creo que si, que lo hago para verte como "vivo"._

_- ¿Quieres que hablemos de algo?_

_- No. Creo que ya he hablado demasiado, no se..._

_- Akane... ¿sabes que me has metido mano?_

_- Que exagerado._

_- Ahora tienes que casarte conmigo._

_- Shikamaru yo __quería__ decirte que..._

_- ¡Ah no! Ahora no me vengas con excusas, por tu culpa no voy a poder casarme... Vamos Akane, no te preocupes, no hace falta que me digas nada, ya te voy conociendo y a mi lo único que me interesa es saber que te encuentras más tranquila._

_- Gracias ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que a veces eres estupendo?_

_- Nunca... espera... no, nunca... a no ser aquella vez que bebiste un poco y... ah, no, eso fue en un sueño._

_- ¡Que tonto eres! ¿Y mis gafas?_

_- Pues por acá deben andar._

_- Espero que no nos hayamos sentado encima._

_Sabía que no debía ser fácil hablar de un tema así, además tenía miedo de que volviera a decir que era una inútil y esas cosas y él, a su juicio, no se veía muy preparado para eso. Akane necesitaba la ayuda de alguien profesional porque quizás él lo estropeaba todo más, eso era algo delicado, muy delicado y por supuesto, para ella debía ser tremendamente vergonzoso._

_Lo mejor sería relajar el __ambiente__ y hacerla pasar un rato agradable. No era fácil porque a él no se le quitaban aquellas palabras de la cabeza. Ahora comprendía muchas cosas, ahora sabía que la barrera que Akane ponía entre ellos no era para mantenerle alejado de ella, no, más bien era para impedirse a si misma acercarse, era un escudo que se ponía para __protegerse__, para que nada la dañase, no tenía miedo de él, se tenía miedo a si misma, no le odiaba a él, se odiaba a ella, odiaba ser débil y dejar que alguien la dañase, no le culpaba a él, se __echaba__ la culpa a si misma _

_Era todo horrible ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ¿quien lo sabía? Seguro que alguien tenia que saberlo ¿Jisei? ¿Ryuko? ¿Shino? Aquello era un gran galimatías y él necesitaba concentrarse en ese momento y pensar en todo aquello cuando se sintiese m__ás__ relajado, cuando pudiese utilizar la lógica, cuando su corazón dejara de enviar señales de alarma a su cerebro y pudiese pensar con __claridad"._

_...  
_

Iruka también había llegado muy pronto al instituto. Abstraído miraba a través de la ventana, ponía uno de los codos en la pared y pesadamente apoyaba la frente en su mano.

...

_"- Perdóname - repitió Iruka muy avergonzado mientras se ponía su camiseta - No se lo que me ha pasado._

_Y era cierto, no sabía lo que le había pasado, se había comportado como un bruto sin consideración, por un momento había olvidado completamente que Jisei no era más que una chica de 17 años y que para ella quizás esa era su primera vez, su primera vez para todo, los primeros besos, las primeras caricias porque ahora que recordaba nunca se la había visto saliendo con ningún chico... Era un animal, un bruto y un desconsiderado. En lugar de hacer que para ella fuera un momento especial lo había estropeado todo._

_- ¿Tu crees que sientes algo por mí? – Iruka guardó silencio – Necesitamos tiempo Iruka, no solo somos Iruka y Jisei, somos un profesor y una alumna, la hija de quien te ha tratado casi como a un hijo... esto es más que complicado. Yo también siento haberte provocado, no he tenido en cuenta lo difícil que resultaba para ti, solo he pensado en lo que yo sentía... – se hizo un silencio bastante incómodo entre ellos, ambos evitaban mirarse._

_- No es culpa tuya, es solo mía._

_- Bueno, yo también he tenido algo que ver._

_- Me he comportado como un... salido._

_- Bueno casi me lo esperaba lo que pasa es que... no me mires así, eres un hombre, claro que esperaba que reaccionaras así no como un crío asustado, esperaba que tu tomases el control de la situación porque para mi todo es nuevo y no se que hacer... pero supongo que no estoy preparada._

_Iruka seguía mirándola sin salir de su asombro._

_- A ver, que no soy tan tonta, se lo que pasa cuando se empieza a jugar... en el instituto hemos tenido muchas charlas sobre sexualidad, no voy a hacerme ahora la inocente. Cuando he empezado a besarte sabía lo que podía pasar ¿tan ingenua crees que soy? Te recuerdo que tengo 17 años ¿sabes la de chicas de mi edad que ya han mantenido relaciones sexuales? A ver si ahora el ingenuo vas a a ser tu._

_Iruka no sabía que le sorprendía mas si la actitud de Jisei o darse cuenta de que tenía razón._

_- Lo primero que tengo que hacer es hablar con tus padres. No puedo estar mintiéndoles._

_Jisei iba a contestar cuando el ruido de las llaves abriendo la puerta se lo impidió._

_- ¡Kisuke!_

_- ¡Me había olvidado de él!_

_- Yo pensaba que no vendría a casa._

_- Vale, no te pongas nerviosa, no pasa nada._

_- Jisei ¿que haces levantada a estas ho... - Kisuke se quedó apoyado en el quicio de la puerta del comedor sonriendo - Iruka ¿que haces aún aquí?_

_- Acompañé a Jisei a casa y me invitó a un café. Bueno, ya me marchaba._

_- Yo voy a acostarme ya - añadió Jisei a la vez que se levantaba y se marchaba._

_Iruka hizo lo mismo y pasó al lado de Kisuke._

_- Arreglate la ropa, Iruka - dijo con cierto soniquete._

_- Lo mismo te digo._

_- Iruka..._

_- Dime._

_- Es mi hermana._

_- Ya lo se._

_- Mi hermana pequeña... _

_- No te entiendo._

_- Pues procura entenderlo._

_A Iruka no se le ocurrió que decir, simplemente siguió camino a la puerta._

_- Mi hermana es una monada ¿verdad?_

_- No es eso Kisuke, no es eso."_

_...  
_

- ¿Verdad que si, Iruka? - comentaba Kakashi sentado en una de las sillas con su habitual libro abierto entre las manos.

- ¿Eh? Ah si... si, si.

- Estupendo ¿Entonces cuando nos casamos?

- ¿Qué?

- Acabo de decirte que deberíamos casarnos y tu has dicho que si.

- Ah... perdona, no te estaba escuchando.

- No si ya me he dado cuenta. Estás muy distraído ¿no?

- Kakashi ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Depende e lo que quieras preguntar.

- ¿Alguna vez te has sentido enamorado de... una chica?

- Pues continuamente.

- No. Me refiero a una mas joven que tú.

- ¿Cómo cuanto de joven?

- Pues... mas joven.

- A ver Iruka, no es lo mismo que me guste una chica de 18 años que una de 13, ahí estamos hablando de delito.

- 17

- Ah, bueno... hay algunas de 17 que ya son unas mujeres ¿Te has enamorado de una jovencita? - añadió con cierta burla.

- No te rías Kakashi, esto es serio.

- Y no lo dudo ¿Sabías que tenía 17? Algunas suelen mentir.

- Si, si lo sabía.

- ¿Hasta dónde has llegado?

- ¿Como que...? No, no se trata de eso.

- ¿Entonces de qué se trata?

- Se trata de... Verás, se trata de la hermana de un amigo mio y yo creo que estoy enamorado de ella.

Kakashi le observó en silencio durante unos minutos. Iruka volvía a mirar por la ventana.

- Es una alumna - afirmó Kakashi en tono rotundo.

- ¿Qué? - gritó Iruka.

- Te gusta una alumna. Mejor olvídala.

- No es eso... no es... solo eso.

- Iruka... olvídala.

- Buenos días - saludó Kurenai.

- Buenos días Kurenai - respondió Kakashi.

- ¿Que tal el festival? Vaya Iruka, tienes unas buenas ojeras.

- No he dormido muy bien.

Jiraiya y Yamato fueron los siguientes en llegar, seguidos de Asuma. Este se dirigió directo a donde estaba Kurenai.

- Buenos días preciosa.

- Buenos días ¿has dormido bien? - se saludaron con un rápido beso.

- ¡Por el amor de dios! - comentó Kakashi - ¿Por qué no os vais a vivir juntos de una vez y nos ahorráis estas escenitas?

- Déjalos - dijo Jiraiya - Las demostraciones afecto son hermosas.

- Al menos podrían hacerlo como es debido, así me recuerdan a alguno de mis alumnos.

- Eso es cierto, las cosas se hacen bien o no se hacen.

- ¿Tienes un rato libre esta mañana? - Asuma parecía ignorarles y se dirigía a Kurenai.

- Asuma comportate hombre, que estamos nosotros delante - se quejó de nuevo Kakashi.

- Quiero hacerle una consulta - explicó Asuma - Bueno, mas bien que me hable de una alumna.

- ¿Algún problema? - preguntó Kurenai intrigada.

- Me ha llegado información de que una alumna sufre malos tratos o los ha sufrido en el pasado y creo que le está afectando.

- Creo que los casos de malos tratos los tenemos controlaos, siempre se les ha prestado mucha atención.

- Pues quizás este se nos ha pasado o no se, a lo mejor se le dio carpetazo, se pensó solucionado.

- ¿Se puede saber de quien habláis? - se interesó Yamato.

- De Kumoyuki, de 2-2

- Kumoyuki - repitió Kurenai - Pero ella es muy mayor ya ¿Dices que fue en el pasado?

- ¿No será que alguien está obligándola a hacer algo? - intervino Kakashi - Ya me entendéis.

- No, creo que no - respondió Asuma - A mi me han hablado de cosas anteriores que parece ser han debió afectarla, vamos, por lo que yo entendí.

- ¿De donde te viene esa información? - preguntó Iruka.

- Esta mañana ha pedido hablar conmigo Shikamaru Nara, de su misma clase.

- Tiene su lógica - habló Yamato - Ellos son los directores de la obra de 2-2 ¿no? Pasan mucho tiempo juntos, quizás ese chico ha visto algo raro en su compañera.

- Shikamaru ha dicho algo de que su hermano le ha contado que la encerraban en un armario o algo así y otras cosas relacionadas con sus hermanos.

- Es que de Kumoyuki - hablaba Kurenai mientras encendía el ordenador - yo no tengo ningún estudio que se le haya realizado por algún motivo, vamos que yo recuerde, a lo mejor hay algo en su expediente.

- ¡Buenos días a todos! - saludó alegremente Anko.

- Hombre Anko, nos vienes de perlas - dijo Jiraiya - Tu eres la tutora de 2-2 ¿no?

- Si, esas joyitas son mías.

- ¿Has notado algún comportamiento extraño en Kumoyuki? - preguntó Asuma.

- ¿En Akane? ¿A parte de las discusiones con Shikamaru? No. Se lleva bien con todo el mundo.

- Pues Shikamaru me ha comentado que necesita ayuda.

- ¿Para soportarla?

- No mujer. Cree que ha sufrido malos tratos.

- ¿Akane? Parece una chica muy segura de si misma pero si Shikamaru lo dice será por algo, ese chico es muy analítico y suele fijarse en cosas que los demás no observamos.

- Aquí está - dijo Kurenai - Este es su expediente. Pues no, no se ve nada raro. El equipo de orientación estuvo observándola un tiempo debido a su carácter agresivo.

- ¿Agresivo? ¿Kumoyuki? - Jiraiya se acercó al monitor - Espera ¿Hay alguna foto de cuando era pequeña?

- Si, hay varias.

- ¿Esta es Kumoyuji? - dijo extrañado Kakashi al ver la imagen en el ordenador - Pero si eso es un niño.

- Ya me acuerdo - habló Jiraiya - No sé como no he caído antes. "El ciclón Kumoyuki" la llamábamos, menuda pieza.

- ¿Estás seguro de que es esa? ¿No será uno de sus hermanos?

- Oh si, es ella. Llevaba uniforme de chico y el pelo como un chico, pero nunca negó que fuera una niña. Recuerdo que siempre llevaba las gafas pegadas con celo... era un bicho, nadie podía con ella, rompió varios cristales tirando piedras a quien se le enfrentaba.

- O sea que eso de tirar cosas le viene de pequeña - comentó Anko.

- Ahora que lo dices, cuando hacía algo como romper un cristal o escalabrar a un niño, siempre pedía que no avisáramos a su madre, que trabajaba mucho, que llamáramos a su padre.

- Sus padres están divorciados - leía en el informe Kurenai - Y se han vuelto a casar nuevamente. La verdad nunca se le ha hecho un estudio sobre ese tema, ya estaban divorciados cuando empezó primaria, no se tuvo eso en cuenta.

- ¿Ni siquiera se estudió su actitud agresiva? - interrogó Iruka - Que extraño.

- Antes las cosas no eran como ahora - explicó Jiraiya - No teníamos un equipo de orientación.

- Ella siempre ha sido una chica muy responsable - comentó Asuma - Yo fui tutor en la clase de su hermano y ella venía a las reuniones.

- Y está metida en todo - añadió Kakashi - Periódico, directiva de clubs, subdelegada... quizás es su forma de huir de algo.

- Quizás - Kurenai empezaba a preocuparse - ¿Sabéis lo peor de que sea cierto?

- ¿Que nadie se haya dado cuenta de nada - respondió Yamato.

- Se nos está haciendo tarde - habló Anko - La mandaré al equipo de orientación, así saldremos de dudas.

- Mejor no - dijo Kurenai - Eso la pondría en defensa y si es cierto y ha conseguido ocultarlo durante todo este tiempo sabrá como engañarnos, es mejor que la pillemos desprevenida.

El día trascurría con aparente normalidad.

Después de su clase de matemáticas, Asuma pidió a Shikamaru que le acompañase. Este le hizo un resumen lo mas explicito que pudo de todo lo que había pasado y le habían contando.

A la hora de la comida y antes de que se hiciesen los habituales grupos, Temari se acercó a Shikamaru.

- ¿Puedes comer hoy conmigo? Necesito hablar.

Shikamaru suspiró ¿Por qué todo lo pasaba a él? No dudaba en que Temari necesitaba hablar, lo notaba en su cara, algo había pasado pero es que Sakura también le había dicho que tenían que hablar de algo de Ino y por otro lado él quería hablar con Shino. Había esperado a Akane a las puertas de su casa junto con Jisei y Ryuko, ella había salido con sus hermanos y Shikamaru, entre bromas, consiguió apartar a Ginta para preguntarle lo que tanto le intrigaba.

...

_"- ¿Alguien ha maltratado alguna vez a Akane?_

_Ginta desvió la mirada._

_- ¿Y a ti? ¿O a tus hermanos?_

_- Algún capón me he llevado ¿a que viene esto ahora?_

_- ¿Akane se portaba mal?_

_- No... Akane me regañaba mucho, se enfadaba conmigo, me chillaba, yo la sacaba de quicio, sabía que solo tenía que quejarme para que la castigasen a ella. Pero si no eres nada de Akane creo que a ti no te importan estas cosas._

_- Akane es mi amiga, yo no abandono a mis amigos, no hago así las cosas, por muy molesto que sea._

_- Mi madre es una buena persona, ella no quería hacernos daño, cuando se ponía nerviosa encerraba a Akane en un armario pequeño y oscuro y decía que si la abríamos nos encerraría a nosotros. Takato y yo nos quedábamos sentados en el suelo, llorando porque al otro lado de esa puerta oíamos a Akane pedir perdón y que la dejasen salir. Pero mi madre se iba y a veces se olvidaba que estaba allí durante horas. Y Takato y yo seguíamos delante de la puerta y Akane dejaba de llorar y entonces oíamos un ruido... toc... toc... era Akane golpeando con los nudillos. Cuando mi madre se acordaba lloraba mucho, abría la puerta y la abrazaba y Akane tenía las manos llenas de heridas... ¿Tú crees que puedes curar eso? ¿Podrás hacerme olvidar aquel ruido? Somos una familia rara llena de complejos, haz como todo el mundo y olvídanos"_

_...  
_

Tenía que hablar con Shino. Estaba seguro de que Shino lo sabía todo y por esa razón eran tan protector con Akane. Bien, hablaría con él al terminar las clases y a Sakura la llamaría por teléfono porque la expresión de Temari no presagiaba tampoco nada bueno.

- Claro, Temari ¿comemos en la azotea?

Sakura miraba con pena la comida que había preparado Ino para las dos.

- ¿Esto es lo que vamos a comer?

- Si, está muy bueno, ya lo verás, tiene los nutrientes básicos y nada de grasa.

- Ya pero...

- No hay peros que valgan, Sakura, para presumir hay que hacer sacrificios.

Sakura se arrepentía de haberle dicho a Ino que quería adelgazar, solo con ver aquel plato ya sabía de antemano el hambre que iba a pasar y soñaba con el bocadillo que iba a hacerse cuando llegase a su casa.

- Y tienes que bebes mucha agua, no lo olvides, es importante. Luego esta tare iremos a apuntarnos al gimnasio, será estupendo, verás que bien lo vamos a pasar.

Y Sakura no podía evitar lamentarse de su suerte... al menos así se aseguraba de que Ino comiese algo... aunque fuese... "eso".

Mientras, Sumire escuchaba entusiasmada el relato de Ten-Ten sobre el besito con Kiba, Ryuko el suyo con Chouji y por supuesto lo que más le emocionó fue el beso de Akane a Shikamaru delante de su padre. Aquel era el echo mas insólito que podía imaginar... insólito y vergonzoso.

Asuma compartía mesa con Kurenai, Anko, Genma, Jiraiya, Tsunade y Shizune.

- A ver Asuma - decía Tsunade - Kurenai mas o menos nos ha puesto al día ¿que sabes tu?

- He hablado con Shikamaru Nara, es el que ha dado la voz de alarma.

- Espero que esa alarma sea justificada, esto es algo muy grave.

Asuma repitió todo lo que Shikamaru le había relatado a él.

- Pobre criatura - se lamentaba Shizune mientras el resto permanecían callados.

- Está claro - dijo al fin Jiraiya - Esa niña aprendió a ocultar sus miedos.

- Seguramente si se quejaba era peor - añadió Kurenai.

- Aprendió a obedecer y a callar - habló Genma - A no dejar mal a sus padres o familia. Pero a mi lo que me preocupa es eso de que mendigase un poco de cariño.

- Hoy tienes clase de tutoría con 2-2 ¿no, Anko? - se dirigió Kurenai a la aludida que respondió con un leve movimiento de cabeza - Creo que voy a ir a esa clase. Si la llamamos al departamento de orientación va a estar alerta, si ha sido capaz de ocultarlo tantos años no haremos que confíe en nosotros. En clase la pillaremos más desprevenida.

- Lo que está claro es que hay que hacer algo ya - exigió Tsunade - Es ya muy mayor, el daño puede ser irreparable. ¿A que hora es tu clase, Anko?

- A última.

- Primero tienen clase conmigo - explicó Shizune.

- Esas horas yo las tengo libre. Os voy a proponer algo - comentó Jiraiya - Puedo ir con Shizune y decir que voy a dar una charlas sobre abusos entre compañeros y llevar el tema a donde nos interesa.

- Prepararé unos test - propuso también Kurenai - La excusa del abuso entre compañeros es buena, creará un ambiente relajado y nadie sospechará de las preguntas. Te marcaré los test para que le des a Kumoyuki el que a mi me interesa.

- Haced lo que creáis oportuno - finalizó Tsunade - Pero estoy hay que solucionarlo. No puedo permitir que sucedan estas cosas en mi instituto.

Lo que nadie podía imaginar es que estaban a punto de abrir no una, si no varias cajas de Pandora y que la charla que iban a iniciar sería el comienzo de una serie de hechos en cadena que no iban a saber detener... había más secretos ocultos de los que suponían y más fantasmas que espantar.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Como veis este capítulo ha sido mucho de charlas entre los profesores, bueno, quería poner también sus reflexiones porque todos estos temas no son para que los solucionen unos chicos ellos solos, además quería poner algo previo a la charla que va a dar Jiraiya que tendrá sus consecuecias._

_Gracias a todos lo que han leído y a los comentarios que he recibido._

_**H23**, gracias, siempre me interesan las opiniones, las tengo en cuenta porque a veces me dan opciones en las que yo no había caído y también me ayudan a veces a decidir. Veo que has sabido captar perfectamente a esos tres personajes y sus problemas y tienes razón, son temas complicados de llevar... para eso todos tendrán que madurar en muchos aspectos._

_**Lala-chan**, me alegro de que el capítulo no quedase demasiado chapucero. Se que Temari y Akane actúan de forma extraña pero es que es normal, lo que te sucede en la niñez suele afectarte aunque no te des cuenta. No quería poner tantos pasados traumáticos pero es que quería tratar esos temas y ponérselos solo a una ya me parecía mas que cruel. Muchas gracias por tus bonitas palabras, me llegan muy dentro y me emocionan._

_Gracias de nuevo por la lectura y los comentarios. Nos vemos en el próximo._


	54. Un día demasiado intenso

_En esta ocasión voy a dar los agradecimientos al principio._

_ Lo hago para aprovechar y contestar a **H23**, muchas gracias por tu comentario, tengo que decirte que tienes razón, en la segunda vez que suprimo escenas y me advierten que quizás no debía haberlo hecho. Si es que no aprendo, siempre cometo el mismo error y luego pasa que la historia queda confusa y que a lo mejor algunas escenas podían haber sido de ayuda. Había pensado rehacer el capítulo anterior pero no tuve tiempo, pero lo que es seguro es que cuando reedite la historia para corregir fallos incluiré la escena de Shikamaru y Asuma y seguramente pondré completa la conversación de Shikamaru con el hermano de Akane. En cuanto a lo saturado de problemas que se encuentra Shikamaru también tienes razón, pero no te preocupes, él es un chico lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que las cargas hay que repartirlas y otra persona, que hasta ahora no ha hecho mucho es quien acudirá en ayuda de Ino cuando se descontrole del todo._

_**Lala-chan**, muchas gracias, como siempre y no te preocupes por demorarte, los estudios son mas importantes._

_A quienes quieren saber más cosas sobre Jisei, Sai, Misaki, Temari e incluso Deidara o Tobi, por favor, entended que se me ha alargado mucho el capítulo, en esta ocasión no he suprimido ninguna escena y no podía extenderme más. No me olvido de nadie y pronto la historia de Akane quedará medio finalizada y otras tendrán el protagonismo._

_Espero que este capítulo, difícil de escribir en cuanto a los sentimientos de Gaara sea comprensible y os guste._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Un día demasiado intenso**

Todo era muy problemático.

Shikamaru, desde la azotea, miraba el cielo y no dejaba de resoplar.

- Ahhhhhhh - se quejaba en forma monótona - ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan complicado? Menudo rollo... yo lo único que quería era tener una vida normal y tranquila, sin muchas preocupaciones ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi?

- ¿Pero de que te quejas tanto, llorica? - Temari, sentada a su lado le miraba con gesto serio.

- Es que la vida es muy complicada... no me gusta... es un aburrimiento.

- Pues entonces ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer: cierra los ojos y sigue con tu patética vida.

- Ahhhhh... Es un rollo y no me apetece nada complicarme pero sabes que yo no soy así, aunque sea muy problemático no doy la espalda a mis amigos.

- ¿Me vas a decir que te pasa y por qué te quejas tanto?

- Se supone que eras tu la que querías hablarme.

- Pero después de ver esa cara tuya se me han quitado las ganas.

Shikamaru la miró arqueando una ceja y se rascó la cabeza.

- Las mujeres sois muy difíciles de entender.

- Y menos por ti, señor quejica.

- Bueno, dime de que querías hablarme.

- De nada en particular.

Shikamaru la miró frunciendo el ceño.

- Que problemática eres...

- Es que no se, estoy... tengo ganas de hablar con un amigo.

- Bueno, pues aquí estoy.

- Ayer... anoche... No se lo que me pasa Shika pero tengo la sensación de que pasó algo y no recuerdo el qué.

Shikamaru volvió a mirarla esta vez arqueando una ceja.

- ¿Te emborrachaste?

- No bebí nada. No es que no me acuerde de nada es que tengo como la sensación de que pasó algo y no lo recuerdo.

- Eres mas problemática de lo que suponía.

- ¡Ah! ¡No sé para que te digo a ti nada!

- Lo siento Temari... no tengo un buen día. Me temo que no soy la persona mas adecuada para... No tengo un buen día.

Ahora era Temari la que le miraba preocupada.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Soy un estúpido Temari, un crío patético que no sirve para nada.

- ¿Te vas a poner a llorar otra vez?

- No... no voy a solucionar nada quejándome. Tengo que ser fuerte porque he tomado una decisión... es muy problemática pero ya está tomada.

- ¿No quieres contármelo?

- No puedo, no es cosa mía.

- ¿Quieres que esta tarde vayamos a tomar algo? Podemos hablar de cualquier cosa y olvidar por un momento lo que nos preocupa.

Shikamaru sonrió, quizás le vendría bien despejar un poco la mente.

Oyeron unos pasos que parecían acercarse a donde estaban ellos.

- ¿Shikamaru?

- ¿Si? Estoy aquí... Ah, Sakura ¿Ocurre algo?

- Chouji me ha dicho que estabas aquí. No quiero molestaros solo hacerte una pregunta.

- No te preocupes pero ya te dije que te llamaría esta tarde.

- Si es que no hace falta, si es muy rápido, solo quiero saber una cosa.

- Bueno - dijo Temari levantándose - Entonces yo me voy. Hasta luego.

Sakura esperó a que Temari hubo desaparecido.

- No es nada Shikamaru, solo que me contases que pastillas le habías dado a Ino.

- No te preocupes, no eran ningún medicamento, solo cola de caballo triturada y metida en capsulas.

- ¿Vas a seguir dándoselas?

- Pues no me gustaría. Teóricamente es casi como robar a mi padre, porque tengo que entrar en el laboratorio y... vamos, que no me apetece.

- Entiendo. Oye tu... verás es que yo creo que Ino lo que quiere es llamar la atención.

- Por supuesto, no lo dudes.

- Quizás si algún chico la hiciese caso...

Shikamaru bostezó y se rascó la cabeza.

- ¿No me estarás insinuando que salga con ella, verdad? Porque esa no sería la solución. Yo quiero mucho a Ino, para mi es como mi hermana así que, precisamente por eso nunca le haría algo así. Lo siento Sakura, yo quiero ayudar a Ino pero no puedo hacer nada. Ya pasó por eso hace unos años ¿no te acuerdas? Yo no fui de ayuda, a mi no quiso escucharme.

- ¿Me quieres decir que me dejas sola en este asunto?

- No, claro que no te dejo sola, pero yo no soy el más adecuado, a mi Ino no me va a escuchar. Lo que hay que conseguir es que reconozca lo que le pasa... necesitas a alguien que no sea tan amigo suyo... ni a Chouji, ni a mi nos escuchará.

- ¿Y a mi si?

- Es distinto, tu eres su amiga... no te va a escuchar pero te buscará para que la apoyes en sus locuras. Si de verdad te consideras su amiga no la abandones ahora porque si se siente sola es cuando va a descontrolarse.

- Esto es muy duro. Yo no soy nadie para ayudarla.

- Eres su amiga. Lo siento Sakura pero no puedo ayudarte. Ahora mismo estoy bloqueado, yo mismo me he metido en un atolladero del que no se como voy a salir, mi estado de ánimo no es el mejor, estoy... no puedo... ¿Quieres que te diga quien puede ayudarte?

Sakura no quería ni mirarle, notaba a Shikamaru extraño, parecía el de siempre, el que decía que todo era un rollo pero había algo que le notaba distinto.

- Cerca de ti tienes una persona que nunca abandona a sus amigos, insistente y siempre dispuesto a ayudar... te aseguro que si descubre lo que le ocurre a Ino será el primero en intentar ayudarla.

Kurenai había preparado 20 test, todos distintos, aunque algunos tuvieran preguntas en común, cada uno iba marcado con un código e indicó a Jiraiya cual era el que tenía que dar a Akane para que rellenase, este estaba hecho específicamente para ella y también señaló los de Jisei y Ryuko ya que parecían conocer el problema.

Cuando llegó la hora de la clase de Shizune está, junto con Jiraiya, entraron en clase. Shizune les explicó que no darían clase, Anko tenía algo que hacer y aprovecharían esa hora y la siguiente de tutoría para darles una charla sobre abusos escolares ya que últimamente se habían dado algunos casos en el instituto.

Jiraiya comenzó su charla sobre como darse cuenta de cuando se producen tales abusos y detectarlos a tiempo, como ayudar a un compañero... todo bastante rutinario.

Los alumnos comenzaron a hacer preguntas y comentarios y antes de que nadie se diese cuenta la conversación estaba tomando otros derroteros.

- Pero a ver - decía Sakura - ¿Quieres decir que un niño puede sufrir malos tratos durante años y que nadie se de cuenta?

Sai levantó la vista muy interesado, justo en eso esta pensando.

- Nadie, nadie, no - contestaba Jiraiya - La gente cercana a él y sus agresores deberían darse cuenta, bueno eso es lo que debería ser pero por desgracia a veces la gente no sabe ver la señales de alarma. Un niño puede estar sufriendo malos tratos en su casa y en el colegio puede que nadie se de cuenta.

- Pero los malos tratos físicos se deben notar ¿no? - preguntó Sai.

- No creas, no siempre. Normalmente si pero esos niños suelen alegar que se han caído y cosas por el estilo, además ¿sabías que hay forma e golpear a una persona y no dejarle marcas?

Sai tensó la mandíbula, recordaba el ojo hinchado de Misaki y como se quejó cuando le cogió del brazo... no, no podías ser... o si... quizás es que el mismo no quería creerlo, quizás ante esas evidencias es mejor hacer como que no se han visto... quizás daba miedo descubrir algo y no saber ayudar.

- De todas formas - continuaba Jiraiya - Yo me refiero a los malos tratos psíquicos, esos que no dejan ninguna huella física pero miles de traumas... y no es que los físicos no dejen traumas, que también, simplemente sucede que al ser físicos alguien puede descubrirlos y es más fácil ponerles fin.

- ¿Y si no se descubren? - interrogó Sai - ¿Y si se consiguen ocultar?

- En ese caso también hablamos de malos casos psíquicos, estaríamos hablando de las dos cosas.

- ¿Y por qué un niño querría ocultar los malos tratos físicos? - insistió Sai.

- Por lo mismo que los psíquicos.

- Pero exactamente - intervino Naruto - ¿Cómo se puede maltratar a un niño psicológicamente?

- De muchas maneras, humillándole, menospreciándole, diciéndole continuamente lo malo que es, obligándote a tomar responsabilidades que no le correspondan y no solo eso, exigiéndoselas, cohartando su libertad... hay muchas formas de torturar a una persona sin agredirla, pero sobre todo consiste en minar su personalidad día a día, siempre insistiendo en mostrarle sus fallos, en repetirle lo mal que hace las cosas y en obligarle, sin que se de cuenta, a depender de su agresor, a buscar continuamente su aprobación.

- Perdona Jiraiya - interrumpió Neji - ¿Los abusos sexuales que tipo de malos tratos son?

- Pues de los dos tipos porque se le daña físicamente y se le humilla.

- ¿Y los malos tratos tienes consecuencias en el futuro? - se interesaba ahora Sakura.

- Por supuesto, tanto en el caso de los malos tratos físicos como emocionales. Ya os he dicho que ese niño, sea victima de física o emocionalmente de una agresión da igual porque dependerá de la aprobación de su agresor, tendrá miedo y su vida consistirá en intentar agradarlo, en hacer lo que le pida, por eso nunca se quejará, para no enfadarlo, incluso se da el caso de que llegue a pensar que esa persona es maravillosa.

- ¿Cómo va a ser eso? - gritó muy alterado Lee.

- Ese niño tendrá una idea de la realidad distorsionada. En su mente él es malo y por eso se merece un castigo y pensará que su agresor solo quiere ayudarle y hasta agradecerá los malos tratos... porque los castigos le enseñarán a ser bueno. Con el tiempo, ese niño se convertirá en una persona dependiente o incluso algo peor: será independiente, odiará que le ornees lo que tiene que hacer, se empeñará en hacer las cosas a su estilo pero eso solo será una cortina de humo, una fachada que por cualquier motivo puede desmoronarse y hundirle en un pozo de abatimiento. Cuando de pequeño han anulado tu voluntad, tu determinación, siempre te sentirás vulnerable, te dará miedo confiar en las personas, huirás de las demostraciones de amor, inconscientemente querrás a alguien que de alguna forma te domine, eso te hará sentir seguro. La mente humana es muy compleja.

Mientras Jiraiya daba su charla, Gaara observaba a sus compañeros, sabía que esto venía por algo, él había tratado ya con muchos psicólogos y orientadores como para no conocer su forma de actuar. Algo pasaba con alguno de sus compañeros. No era Hinata, podía ser, él sabía que Hinata era una chica insegura, que su padre la trataba como a una perdedora e incluso había llegado a decir que no se merecía ser la heredera de los Hyuuga, pero no era ella, Kurenai era su orientadora personal, su tutora, incluso vivió una temporada con ella, no tenía explicación que ahora diesen esa charla por ella. También sabía que Neji había tenido una infancia difícil, que se sentía solo e incomprendido, que guardaba mucho rencor en su interior pero sabía que había superado esa etapa, que por fin pudo liberarse de aquellos sentimientos. Luego estaba Sasuke. Pero no, no era Sasuke, tenía sus manías, había hecho tonterías, no soportaba a su hermano... pero no, no era por Sasuke, ese era otro tema ¿Quien podría ser? Desde su posición a algunos de sus compañeros no podía verles la cara pero no importaba, no tardó en sentir como le daba un vuelco el corazón al observar a Kankuro.

Algo sucedía con Kankuro. De pronto le vio totalmente tenso a juzgar por su postura. Podía ver su cuerpo completamente rígido, movía una pierna continuamente golpeando con el pié el suelo con un movimiento nerviosos. Se movía cambiando a menudo su postura, miraba repetidamente el reloj, parecía que el tiempo se le estaba haciendo muy largo y después miraba Neji...

Neji... Gaara centró ahora su vista en él. Neji estaba aún más rígido de lo normal, podía notar como todos los músculos de su cara se tensaban y cerraba los labios fuertemente, se podía ver como apretaba los dientes.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Kankuro estaba tan extraño?

Igualmente muy interesados en la conversación parecían Sai y Shikamaru. Este último había olvidado su habitual desgana e incluso estaba sentado correctamente en la silla.

Siguió observando. Ahora su atención la llamó Akane... Akane estaba muy intranquila, movía mucho las manos, lo cogía todo, sobretodo los bolígrafos y golpeaba con ellos la mesa con un gesto impaciente. Estaba claro que aquella conversación le estaba resultando muy incómodo. Jisei y Ruyko la miraban de soslayo con gesto grave e incluso le parecía que Ryuko se limpiaba disimuladamente los ojos. Akane era una chica participativa, siempre tenía algo que decir ¿no iba a proponer decir nada en el periódico como hacer un artículo para animar a los alumnos a denunciar posibles malos tratos o algo por el estilo?... esa actitud callada no era muy propia de ella.

Pero lo pero y mas alarmante fue cuando su mirada se fijó en Temari.

Temari no miraba a Jiraiya, su mirada estaba baja, dirigida hacia el suelo y perdida en ella. Con los brazos cruzados e vez en cuando se movía como si buscase ponerse más cómoda. Cerraba los ojos y respiraba fuertemente. Después levantaba la cabeza y dirigía su mirada hacia las ventanas, mirando al horizonte... siempre evitando al profesor... parecía no estar prestando nada de atención, es más, se diría que no quería escuchar.

Volvió a mirar a Kankuro... a Temari... a Kankuro... ¿Qué estaba pasando? Algo sucedía, sin duda. Kankuro... Temari... Neji... Temari... La mente de Gaara se cerró... comenzó a ponerse nervioso, no sabía exactamente porqué pero una gran ansiedad crecía dentro de él, el corazón le latía muy deprisa... Kankuro... Temari... Se llevó una mano al pecho, notaba su corazón latir de una forma exagerada y hasta ruidosa... respiró hondo... tenia que conseguir mentener la calma.

La charla de Jiraiya fue muy interesante, Shizune repartió unos test, pura rutina dijo, solo para conocer lo que los chicos de su edad pensaban, para ayudar a los profesores. Fue repartiendo uno por uno y cada vez que lo hacía parecía anotar algo en un folio. También dijo que no era obligatoria responder, eso si, si lo hacían que fuera lo mas sincero posible, tampoco había que poner el nombre ni ninguna referencia personal, eran anónimos.

Bueno, serían anónimos pero algo le decía a Gaara que los profesores iban a descubrir de quien era cada test.

Eran una preguntas muy simples y básicas, Gaara también se sorprendió, resultaban hasta inocentes. Volvió a mirar a Temari, esta ni se había esforzado en coger el bolígrafo y disimular, seguía con los brazos cruzados mirando a través de la ventana y también observó como Shizune la miraba a su vez con mucho interés.

Una vez terminada la charla, mientras todos recogían para marcharse, Hinata se acercó a Shizune.

- ¿Puedo comentarte una cosa?

- Dime Hinata ¿no te habremos incomodado con algo?

- No. Yo solo quería decir que... que contéis conmigo... si os puedo ayudar en algo.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- A mi experiencia... A veces, un compañero a mas confianza que un profesor. No... no quiero que penséis que soy una cotilla es que...

- Tranquila, es estupendo que hayas tenido esta reacción tan espontánea.

- Yo... es que... me he dado cuenta de que algo pasa... ¿a que si?

Mientras Gaara observaba a todo el mundo y sobretodo a sus hermanos, Hinata había estado bandolerismo a él y sus reacciones. Al principio pensó que quizás un tema así abriría viejas heridas en Gaara y estaba preocupada pero después de ver sus reacciones estaba claro que algo pasaba, seguro.

Temari se acercó a Shikamaru.

- Entonces ¿Nos vamos? - parecía exigirle.

Shikamaru, inconscientemente miró a Akane, esta le miraba fríamente con una mirada que parecía causar un escalofrío al chico.

- Ah yo... es que...

- Venga hombre, si vamos ahora te ará tiempo de hacer luego lo que tengas que hacer.

Shikamaru miró ahora a Shino... Si, Temari tenía razón, podría hablar luego con Shino e incluso era mejor porque ahora estaba bastante alterado.

- Si... vamos - contestó.

Se oyó un golpe seco a su espalda, era Akane que había dejado caer un libro de forma pesada en la mesa. Shikamaru podía imaginárselo... estaría muy mosqueada ¿por qué? Exactamente no lo sabía pero estaba claro que estaba mosqueada. Se giró para decirle algo, no sabía bien el que pero es que tampoco veía nada malo en ir a tomar algo con Temari, al fin y al cabo no había nada entre Akane y él ¿por qué tenia que sentirse como si la traiciones o algo así?

No llegó a hablar. Su mirada se encontró con los ojos altivos y fríos de Sasuke que, de improviso estaba al lado de Akane. Sasuke le regaló una mirada fugaz y retadora antes de dirigirse en voz baja a la chica.

- Akane ¿te puedo acompañar a casa?

- ¿A mi casa?

- No te he molestado para el Tanabata, sabía que Shikamaru iba a pedirte salir y no me metí... pero ahora el Tanabata ha pasado y es mi turno.

Eso lo había escuchado perfectamente Shikamaru... lo que le faltaba... se había olvidado de lo molesto que era ese chico.

Akane le miró confusa y luego a Shikamaru ¿De que iba aquello? ¿Que pasaba? ¿Tenían turnos pactados o qué?

- Sakura se va a molestar.

- No creas. Ha quedado con Ino. Mira... ni me hace caso.

Era cierto. Sakura había decidido que no estaría más veces haciendo el ridículo detrás de Sasuke. No podía ser que fuera tan ridícula, siempre detrás de él como un perrillo meneando el rabo... ella valía más que eso y Sasuke debería darse cuenta. Además, Ino la necesitaba, no iba a abandonar a su amiga.

Akane volvió a mirar a Shikamaru al lado de Temari, dispuesto a irse con ella... Después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior... después de... Así eran los hombres... todos iguales. Miró a Sasuke ¿este que pretendía? ¿no tenía nada mejor que hacer? Claro, seguramente era porque Sakura se iba con Ino y él necesitaba a una tonta a su lado... Sasuke Uchiha sin una chica haciendo el bobo por él no parecía Sasuke Uchiha.

- Está bien - le dijo con aire resuelto - Acompañame a casa... es más... invitame a un helado, a un helado enorme de chocolate.

Sasuke sonrió levemente.

- Como quieras, Cenicienta.

Si en ese momento Akane hubiese mirado a Shikamaru hubiese visto como el chico hacía un amargo gesto. Una especie de dolor punzante, corto pero intenso, como una aguja, parecía haber atravesado su pecho. Inconscientemente se llevó la mano allí.

- ¿Sabes lo que es eso? - le dijo de improviso Jisei sorprendiéndole.

- ¿El qué?

- Ese pinchazo que has sentido son los celos.

- ¿Que celos?

- Ya no te vas a poder librar de ellos - sonrió enigmáticamente Jisei.

¿Y como sabía Jisei que algo le había pinchado? Jisei era una bruja... no cabía la menor duda.

Kankuro estaba realmente furioso. Estaba convencido que esa charla se debía a Temari y sabía muy bien quien la había provocado. Le dijo a Sumire que sintiéndolo mucho no podía llevarla en moto a su casa y aguantó sin hablar hasta la salida del edificio principal. Se paró de pronto a las puertas del instituto como clavado en el suelo mirando fijamente a Neji, supuso que Kankuro quería decirle algo y no parecía de muy buen humor, pues no le importaba porque él tampoco estaba de buen humor y si quería hablar, pues hablarían, pero de lo que él necesitaba saber. Temari no estaba allí, Gaara y Hinata estaban un poco mas alejados y también se detuvieron. Permanecieron en silencio los cuatro mientras poco a poco los alumnos fueron saliendo del instituto. Kankuro y Neji permanecieron quietos y callados.

En la sala de profesores Kurenai miraba por encima los test.

- Aquí pasa algo - comentaba - Alguien no ha contestado ni una de las preguntas del test.

- ¿Estas segura? - preguntaba Tsunade.

- Míralo.

- Será que sobra.

- Es raro, he hecho justo 20, los que son en clase.

- Habrá faltado alguien.

- No faltaba nadie - afirmó Shizune.

- ¿Entonces? Repasa los nombres - apremió Tsunade.

Kurenai así lo hizo. Levantó la vista preocupada.

- Temari... falta el de Temari - decía mientras miraba el test en blanco.

- Eh, algo pasa ahí fuera - dijo Kakashi que estaba mirando a través de la ventana.

Todos se acercaron a ver que sucedía.

No parecía quedar ya nadie a las puertas. Solo Neji y Kankuro y algo mas alejados Gaara y Hinata.

Kankuro soltó su cartera y en un segundo y sin que Neji se lo esperaba se abalanzó contra él empujándole contra la verjas.

- ¿Por qué has hecho esto? - le gritó lleno de resentimiento.

Hinata iba a reaccionar acercándose a ellos cuando miró a Gaara, pálido, mirando fijamente aquella escena y como su cartera se escurría de su mano para caer al suelo. Los labios de Gaara temblaban y sus pupilas parecían haberse dilatado.

- No he hecho nada - contestaba Neji entre molesto y perplejo.

- ¿Por qué le has hecho esto? - continuaba Kankuro - Yo confiaba en ti... No tenías que haber dicho nada.

- ¡Yo no he dicho nada! ¿Que te pasa? ¿Te has vuelto loco?

- ¡Has hablado de Temari a los profesores!

- ¡No he hablado con nadie!

- ¡Mientes!

- ¡No he hablado con nadie! ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

Kankuro aflojó la presión que mantenía a Neji contra la verja.

- ¿No has sido tu?

- ¿El qué?

- ¿Has hablado tú con los profesores sobre Temari?

- ¡No! Debí haberlo hecho pero no lo hice.

- ¡Suéltale Kankuro! - gritó Gaara sorprendiéndole.

Kankuro se giró casi con miedo... no podía ser que Gaara estuviese allí... no podía ser que hubiese visto aquello...

- Gaara... esto... esto no es nada importante.

- ¿Que le pasa a Temari?

- Nada. No le pasa nada ¿por qué iba a pasarle algo?

En esos momentos la mente de Gaara era un caos. Miles de palabras bailaban en ella... imágenes... recuerdos... todo parecía ir y venir sin lógica alguna buscando un lugar donde situarse... todo parecía descolocado... era como un rompecabezas donde todas las piezas estaban mezcladas y sin embargo algo empezaba a tomar forma... algo demasiado oscuro... una verdad hiriente.

- ¿Que le pasa a Temari? - gritó.

- ¡Nada! - gritó también Kankuro - ¿Por qué iba a pasarle algo?

- Pero le paso en el pasado ¿verdad? - Kankuro guardó silencio - ¿Que es lo que desconozco de mi hermana? ¿Quien la hizo daño?

Kankuro volvió a guardar silencio. Aquel era un secreto guardado durante años, un secreto dentro de él que le envenenaba el alma. Las imágenes y los recuerdos volvían a bailar en la mente de Gaara, detalles, palabras, gestos... cuando era pequeño nunca había sentido cariño por sus hermanos, ni apego ni nada, le daban igual pero ahora sentía la sangre hervir en sus venas y el impulso salvaje que acercarse a Kankuro y obligarle a hablar por la fuerza parecía querer poseerle. Dio un paso adelante cuando unos fuertes brazos le retuvieron .

- Tranquilo, Gaara - escuchó decir a Asuma.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Tiene que decírmelo! ¡Quiero que me lo diga! ¡Quiero escucharlo de él!

Sintió un pequeño pinchazo en el brazo y antes de que pudiese reaccionar un mareo parecía apoderarse de él, las imágenes se movieron delante de él...

Gaara cayó por su propio peso en los brazos de Asuma.

- Ya está - dijo Tsunade - Llévale a la enfermería.

- ¿Que le habéis hecho? - preguntó alarmado Kankuro.

- Solo es un tranquilizante no te preocupes. Kushina ya nos había advertido que de podía pasarle alguna vez esto. Déjalo en nuestras manos, ya nos ocupamos nosotros de todo. Podéis marcharos.

- Pero mañana quiero hablar con vosotros dos - les dijo Kurenai.

- Yo no me marcho - habló con determinación Hinata, todos la miraron asombrados - Yo me quedo con Gaara.

- No le pasa nada Hinata - explicó Tsunade - Dormirá unas horas y se despertará más tranquilo.

- Y cuando se despierte yo estaré con él - volvió a decir Hinata con la misma determinación - Por favor Neji, dile a mi padre que tardaré en llegar... No voy a dejarle solo.

- Yo también me quedo - dijo Kankuro.

- No, es mejor que tu te vayas. Cuando se despierte va a estar muy aturdido. No te preocupes, nosotros le cuidaremos bien, además hemos avisado a vuestra psicóloga, no va a tardar en llegar.

Sasuke, sentado en el borde de una fuente, miraba a Akane comer un enorme cucurucho de helado de chocolate. Akane, con gesto de estar bastante molesta, comía abstraída de todo lo que para ella era lo más delicioso del mundo.

- No me importa invitarte a chocolate - habló el chico - Pero me gustaría que me dijeras porqué estás de tan mal humor.

- ¿Eh?... ¡Ah! Los hombres sois unos estúpidos.

- Gracias por lo que me toca.

- Es cierto. No es culpa vuestra, tenéis el cerebro programado para eso. El otro día leí un artículo muy interesante ¿sabes lo que nos diferencia a hombres y mujeres?... El cerebro... tenemos un cerebro muy distinto.

- Si tu dices que es el cerebro...

- Un hombre y una mujer se encuentran en un bar, por ejemplo, se miran y se gustan y se deciden a hablar... ¿sabes lo que pretende él?

- ¿Conocerla?

- ¡Ja! Lo único que su cerebro piensa es en procrear, en llevarla a la cama en el menor tiempo posible ¿Si sabes que piensa ella? En el futuro. Está comprobado que las mujeres pensamos tres veces menos en el sexo que los hombres... Cuando veis una tía buena se os enciende una parte de vuestro cerebro cerca del hipotálamo o algo así y empezáis a segregar testosterona como locos... Sois todos iguales.

- Si tu lo dices pues así será.

- ¿Y sabes otra cosa? ¿A que no sabes porqué algunos regalan cosas? Es algo que también hacen los chimpancés, llevan comida a la hembra para esta se lo agradezca con sexo... por eso hacéis regalos.

- Entonces según eso te he invitado a un helado porque quiero sexo.

Akane miró el cucurucho.

- Seguramente... sois todos iguales.

- Pero tu lo has aceptado.

Volvió a mirar el cucurucho.

- Haz el favor de no liarme. Si lo que quieres es que te de chocolate pues lo siento porque es mio y no pienso compartirlo - Akane le miró entornando los ojos - Ahora que lo pienso, estás aquí aguantando mi charla... por algo será... me gustaría ver que parte de tu cerebro se está encendiendo.

- ¿Crees que quiero acostarme contigo?

- No... no lo creo... tu eres un chico guapo y popular, no necesitas recurrir a un truco tan triste. Pero si es verdad que no se que haces aquí y no te ofendas.

Sasuke llevó una de sus manos hasta el rostro de Akane, esta hizo un leve movimiento hacia atrás pero Sasuke puso la mano en su barbilla y pasó el dedo pulgar por los labios de la chica arrastrando el chocolate que se había quedado en ellos. Luego, suavemente también, acercó el dedo a su boca y lo lamió.

- Ten cuidado al comer, te estás poniendo perdida Cenicienta.

Ino había insistido en ir a apuntarse al gimnasio. No es que Sakura no estuviese dispuesta a hacerlo, lo estaba, pero quería haber pasado antes por su casa y comerse un buen bocadillo... Pero parecía ser que eso no entraba en los planes de Ino. Miraba el pequeño despacho donde esperaban que fueran a atenderlas para apuntarse y lo único que podía pensar era en el hambre que estaba pasando... ¿cómo aguantaba Ino? Ella estaba a punto de desmayarse... tenía que conseguir comer algo, lo que fuera. Empezaba a pensar que su idea para vigilar a Ino no había sido muy buena, si seguía así durante mucho tiempo sería ella la que terminase con problemas de salud.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Disculpad las faltas de ortografía y si falta alguna letra, mi ordenador ha muerto y el teclado del que estoy usando no funciona demasiado bien._

_Por cierto, he puesto una encuesta para saber que dia es el preferido para que actualice. Quiero separar esta historia de la original para evitar los "dedazos" que tengo metiendo nombres de personajes mezclados, a ver si así lo consigo, y como no se cual decidir... pues eso._

_Gracias a todos por leer y por vuestra paciencia con estos capítulos tan complicados. En una historia donde quería tratar varios temas no podía pasar por alto ni los malos tratos físicos o psíquicos, ni alto tan deplorable como los abusos. Aunque sea poco pero tenía que mencionarlos._

_Espero que os haya gustado y que nos veamos en el siguiente._


	55. Algunas cosas es mejor no saberlas

_Antes de comenzar este capítulo dos cosas: siento la tardanza en actualizar, quizás os parezca algo mas corto de lo habitual pero creerme que es bastante intenso._

_Lo segundo y mas importante: el tema de Temari. Este es un tema delicado y en este capítulo se narran unos echos desagradables. No es mi intención ofender a nadie, he tratado los hechos de la forma mas delicada posible, he evitado detalles morbosos, limitándome más que nada a insinuar. Se que es un tema difícil y que muchas personas prefieren ignorar pero, desgraciadamente casos como el de Temari y aún peores, mucho peores suceden en nuestra sociedad._

_Kankuro va a hablar de "**amnesia disociativa**", no es algo que me he inventado yo, dicho trastorno existe realmente, si lo deseáis podéis buscarlo en internet, encontrareis algo como esto: "La amnesia disociativa es una incapacidad para recuperar información personal importante, generalmente de una naturaleza estresante o traumática, la cual es muy generalizada para que pueda justificarse como un olvido normal. La pérdida de memoria incluye información que forma parte del conocimiento consciente habitual o memoria "autobiográfica" (quién es, qué ha hecho, adónde ha ido, con quién ha hablado, qué dijo, pensó y sintió, etc.). En ocasiones, **la información, aunque olvidada, continúa influyendo en el comportamiento de la persona.**En general, las personas son conscientes de que han "perdido algún tiempo", pero **algunos amnésicos disociativos sólo son conscientes del tiempo perdido cuando se dan cuenta o se les enfrenta con la evidencia de que han hecho cosas que no recuerdan**. Se ha informado de casos de gente que tenía amnesia de episodios de abusos sexuales en su niñez y que más tarde, siendo adultos, recordaron los episodios. Los episodios de amnesia pueden ser precedidos de abusos físicos o experiencias sexuales y situaciones emocionalmente abrumadoras "_

_Para este tema he contado con la inestimable ayuda de un psicólogo amigo mio. Todas las reacciones de Temari han sido estudiadas y aunque parezca que su comportamiento es algo extraño y bipolar puede ser totalmente factible._

_También he tenido mucho cuidado con las reacciones de Kankuro._

_No se si lo había dicho con anterioridad pero todos los problemas que en esta historia se plantean están basados en situaciones reales._

_Espero que no os resulte muy incómodo leer este capítulo. De todas formas, no volveré a narrar nada de este estilo, por lo menos no entrando en detalles, no soy de las personas que basan sus historias en estas cosas._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Algunas cosas es mejor no saberlas**

Kankuro y Neji caminaban en un silencio incómodo. En realidad no sabían porqué iban juntos. Kankuro reflexionaba sobre lo que había pasado, él era consciente de que había actuado demasiado impulsivamente, ese era su problema, que se había dejado llevar sin reflexionar sobre nada. Sabía que su actitud no era la correcta, si Neji había acudido a comentar a los profesores lo que pasaba seguramente sería porque se preocupaba por Temari, era lógico que quisiera ayudarla pero es que se habían abierto recuerdos demasiado desagradables y por un momento tuvo miedo, por un momento perdió toda su seguridad y volvió a sentirse ese niño impotente que no sabía que hacer para ayudar a su hermana y ahora todo lo había estropeado aún más, Gaara se había descontrolado por su culpa, si él no hubiese reaccionado así Gaara aún no sabría nada ¿y ahora que hacía? Tendría que enfrentarse a Gaara, a Temari y a la nueva situación creada. De todo esto no tenía culpa Neji pero era el que estaba allí en ese momento.

- Supongo que debo pedirte disculpas - dijo al fin.

Neji no contestó. No necesitaba disculpas. Estaba demasiado saturado con tanta información y no era capaz de ordenar sus pensamientos. No sabía que pensar y por primera vez en su vida le costaba mantener su actitud estoica. De improviso todo su mundo se había vuelto del revés. Creía conocer a Temari y resultaba que no. Creía ser fuerte para soportarlo todo en la vida y no era cierto. Y tenía una duda, una maldita duda dando vueltas por su cerebro y tenía que preguntarla, tenía que hacerlo, sospechaba la respuesta pero no quería escucharla, le daba un miedo tremendo oír lo que no quería saber.

- ¿Tu padre abusaba de Temari? - preguntó de forma apresurada, algo inhabitual en él.

Kankuro se detuvo y bajó la mirada. Neji también se paró y cruzando le miró inquisidoramente.

- Depende - respondió con voz quebrada Kankuro.

- ¿Depende de qué?

- De lo que consideres abuso.

- Un abuso es un abuso lo mires por donde lo mires. Kankuro, creo que tengo derecho a saberlo.

- No. No tienes derecho. Son cosas nuestras y no tienes derecho.

- Eso sería antes. Ahora estoy implicado y no me pidas que lo olvide.

- ¿Por qué se lo has dicho a los profesores? - parecía lamentarse.

- Yo no he dicho nada - contestó sin inmutarse Neji - No se que es lo que sospechas pero yo no he hablado con nadie.

- ¿Entonces a que ha venido esa charla?

- No lo se y francamente no me importa. Respóndeme Kankuro ¿Abusó alguien de tu hermana?

Kankuro suspiró, estaba claro que después de lo que había pasado y de como había reaccionado Gaara ya no le quedaba mas remedio que afrontarlo. Lo sabía ¿cuanto tiempo llevaba Kushina diciéndoselo? las cosas no se pueden ocultar eternamente, tarde o temprano, de una forma u otra salen a la luz.

- Vamos a sentarnos.

Se acercaron en silencio a un solitario banco del parque. Neji esperó pacientemente a que Kankuro hablase.

-Nunca... - comenzó a hablar amargamente Kankuro - ... nunca... Neji quiero que por favor todo esto quede entre nosotros.

- Por supuesto.

- Quiero decir que no le digas nada a Temari, ella... ha bloqueado todo lo que sucedió y a penas tiene vagos recuerdos.

- ¿Cómo que lo ha bloqueado?

- Sus recuerdos se han quedado escondidos en alguna parte de su cerebro, es su forma de defenderse. Por favor no pienses que está loca, no es nada de eso. Lo que sufre se llama "amnesia disociativa" y es un incapacidad para recuperar recuerdos que suelen ser normalmente traumáticos, digamos que sufre de "lagunas de memoria".

- Es lógico y lo comprendo.

- También quiero que sepas que en ningún momento mi padre... mi padre... nunca tocó a Temari. Quiero decir que la quería mucho y le siempre decía que le recordaba mi madre, le gustaba que estuviese con él, la abrazaba y la acariciaba y solía... dormir con ella pero nunca la tocó.

- ¿Y tú como lo sabes?

- Porque lo se. Temari y yo dormíamos juntos en la misma habitación. A ti te resultará algo tonto pero nos gustaba estar juntos. Nos sentíamos muy solos y Gaara nos daba miedo verdad, por lo general nos ignoraba pero cuando, por lo que fuera, se enfadaba, créeme que daba miedo.

- Pero era un niño.

- Ya... tu no le veías. Pero ese es otro tema. Temari y yo dormíamos en la misma habitación y yo... siempre he tenido un sueño muy ligero.

Neji no se atrevía a decir nada. Aquella situación parecía demasiado delicada y cualquier comentario estaba fuera de lugar.

- Algunas noches mi padre entraba en la habitación y se metía en la cama de Temari.

Mientras hablaba Kankuro dejó de sentirse él mismo, ya no era él, ahora era un niño asustado que se había despertado el amanecer porque alguien había entrado en su habitación.

"_En silencio, intentando que su padre no notase que estaba despierto, Kankuro cerraba fuertemente los ojos e intentaba taparse los oídos para no enterarse de nada. No era la primera vez que sucedía y no le gustaba, no le gustaba nada pero tenía que quedarse quieto y callado, procurando que su padre no se diese cuenta porque si se daba cuenta reaccionaría de forma violenta, se enfadaría, le echaría de la habitación y sería peor, al final haría lo que quisiera pero enfadado y sería mas violento con Temari. Así que Kankuro apretaba los dientes y trataba de ignorarlo aunque era imposible que lo lograse._

_Oía como Temari se despertaba bruscamente, respirando con dificultad._

_- Sabes muy dulce, tienes el sabor de lo nuevo - oía susurrar a su padre._

_- ¿Papá? - Kankuro nunca supo si ese tono era de sorpresa o de súplica - ¿Por qué me has despertado? ¿He gritado otra vez?_

_- No pequeña, es que me duele._

_- ¿La cabeza?_

_- Me duele mucho, Temari._

_Kankuro siempre habría los ojos, no quería, pero algo le obligaba a hacerlo, algo que también le obligaba a no levantarse de su cama a pesar de que deseaba hacerlo. En la penumbra podía ver como Temari forcejeaba intentando irse de ahí._

_- ¿No quieres ayudarme? Vamos Temari, tú puedes hacerlo._

_- No, papá, no… eso no… Eso es de niñas guarras y sucias, me lo han dicho._

_- Vamos, es culpa tuya, tienes que hacerlo._

_- No… eso está mal… no, por favor… - la escuchaba susurrar asustada._

_- ¿No quieres ayudar a papá? Has sido mala, Temari, esto es culpa tuya porque me has tocado_

_- Yo no te he tocado, yo no he hecho nada, yo no hago esas cosas._

_- ¿Y por qué me duele?_

_- Yo no he hecho nada… yo estaba durmiendo, yo no soy una guarra._

_- Si lo has hecho, ha sido culpa tuya ¿No ves como está?_

_- Pero yo no he sido._

_- Si has sido tú, te has levantado y me has tocado mientras dormía._

_- No… no… - sabía lo asustada que estaba Temari, nunca se lo había dicho claramente pero él la conocía y sabía el miedo que le producía _

_- Pero lo has hecho, eres muy mala ¿Quieres que todo el mundo sepa lo mala que eres?_

_- No… no… yo no quería, no me he dado cuenta._

_Oía los sollozos y las súplicas de Temari mientras él volvía a cerrar fuertemente los ojos._

_- Si has empezado tienes que acabar - oía la voz susurrante y ronca de su padre - Soluciónalo, haz que deje de dolerme y nadie lo sabrá, lo prometo._

_Y Kankuro apretaba sus ojos y sus dientes con más fuerza aún, se tapaba los oídos porque no quería enterarse de nada. Se sentía mal consigo mismo, solo era una maldito cobarde incapaz de defender a su hermana, incapaz de levantarse y encararse a su padre, de decirle que dejase en paz a Temari, que no la obligase a hacer aquello, que no tenía derecho, que ella no quería... que esta haciéndola daño._

_Retenía en aire en sus pulmones con rabia hasta que una especie de gruñido, que no quería oír pero siempre oía, llegaba a sus oídos. Ya había acabado todo. Segundos después veía a su padre salir de la habitación y casi inmediatamente después a Temari._

_El la seguía en silencio._

_En el servicio, Temari abría el grifo del agua caliente y metía las manos debajo. Dejaba correr el agua hasta que salía en agua muy caliente y se frotaba con rabia sin dejar de llorar. Kankuro se acercaba a ella mientras continuaba restregándoselas, Kankuro la observaba en silencio sin atreverse a decir nada hasta que veía las pequeñas manos de su hermana enrojecidas, entonces cerraba el grifo y se las sujetaba, están calientes, muy calientes y Temari le miraba llorosa._

_- Están sucias y huelen mal - sollozaba la niña._

_- Ya están limpias. Volvamos a la cama._

_- No, huelen mal, ese olor no se quita."_

Kankuro respiró profundamente. Era curioso pero cada vez que contaba aquellos echos en lugar de sentirse apenado lograba cierta calma dentro de él, aquello era algo que le dañaba, un secreto que le envenenaba.

- ¿Por qué me lo has contado? - preguntó apenado Neji.

- No lo se. Se que es algo suyo pero a mi también me afecta y necesitaba decirlo, quizás porque al mantenerlo entro de mi no hago más que exagerarlo. Es algo que sucedió debemos afrontarlo, Temari, Gaara y yo.

- ¿Kushina lo sabe?

- Si, si lo sabe. Harto estoy de escucharla decir que debo dejar de protegerlos de la realidad, que también deben enfrentarse a ella...

- ¿Y eso... era todo? - preguntó temeroso de la respuesta Neji.

- ¿Te parece poco?

- No, es solo que esperaba algo peor.

- ¿Algo peor?

- Tu hermana ayer parecía muy afectada.

- ¿No crees que es para estarlo? Según tu sería peor si mi padre la hubiese tocado o quizás algo más. Pues déjame decirte que aunque no la tocase ella se sentía utilizada y sucia, obligaba a hacer algo que le producía repugnancia y la hacía sentirse mal. Ella se sentía violada, usada… creía que era una niña mala porque solo las niñas malas hacen esas cosas, porque las niñas buenas no tocan esas cosas, porque ella era una niña sucia que hacía cosas que no debía, porque eso no estaba bien y si alguien se enteraba la insultarían… Era una niña, Neji, solo una niña, una niña asustada y perdida que necesitaba a una madre que no tenía, solo tenía un padre egoísta y enloquecido que se pasaba los días lamentando la pérdida de su mujer y culpando a un niño de su desgracia, solo tenía un hermano pequeño, solitario, irascible, resentido con todos, solo me tenía a mi, un niño que no sabía que hacer, un niño que se ha convertido en alguien demasiado protector con sus hermanos y esa protección más que ayudarles les hace daño… Pero Temari es fuerte, más de lo que puedas imaginar, ella apretaba los puños y se encaraba a lo que hiciera falta, se dijo a sí misma que todo aquello solo era una mal sueño, que no era verdad y tanto se lo dijo que terminó creyéndose lo, sus recuerdos quedaron escondidos, los olvidó como los malos sueños y siguió para adelante orgullosa de si misma.

- Lo entiendo - recapacitó Neji - Lo entiendo todo demasiado bien y entiendo que haya bloqueado esos recuerdos… ahora lo entiendo todo y creo que hasta se porqué anoche, de pronto, aparecieron esos malos sueños que dices… fue mi culpa, la presioné demasiado. Y como fue mi culpa, yo debo solucionarlo.

- No puedes solucionar nada. Lo que pasó, pasó y no se puede volver atrás.

- Pues entonces descubriré que es lo que la agobia tanto del presente y lo solucionaré.

- Aunque tu cuerpo esté aquí no me sirves de nada si tu cabeza está en otro lugar - comentaba burlona Temari sentada al lado de Shikamaru en una cafetería.

- ¡Ah! Perdona Temari ¿Qué decías?

- No se porqué has aceptado venir conmigo a tomar algo si no era lo que deseabas.

- Si si quiero estar contigo, no se por qué dices eso, las mujeres siempre estáis suponiendo lo que no es.

- No digo que no quieras estar conmigo, digo que no deseas estar aquí.

Shikamaru la miró interrogativo.

- ¿No es lo mismo?

- No. A ver ¿por qué no te has ido con Akane si era lo que querías?

- Yo… había quedado contigo. He aprendido que cuando se tiene una cita hay que respetarla.

- Desde luego no se para que quieres toda esa inteligencia, no comprendes nada.

- Para entender a las mujeres desde luego que no me sirve. Ya una vez estropeé algo por no respetar una cita.

- Lo estropeaste porque eres tonto y actuaste tontamente, como ahora.

- ¿Es que con vosotras nunca se pueden hacer las cosas bien? Además tú necesitabas hablar con alguien ¿no? Pues venga, deja de meterte conmigo y empieza.

- Ya no tengo ganas. Esta mañana tenía una sensación como de haber olvidado algo importante pero ahora ya no me importa.

Shikamaru arqueó las cejas sorprendido.

- Eres difícil de entender, no hay duda.

- Tú si que eres difícil de entender, acabas de entregar a Akane en bandeja de plata a Sasuke.

- ¿Qué?

- Que eres tonto y cuando vengas llorando esta vez no me vas a dar pena.

- ¡Ja! Está claro que no entenderé nunca a las mujeres.

- No hay mucho que entender. Hasta yo me he dado cuenta de lo que pasaba.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo que te has dado cuenta?

- Hasta ahora Sasuke ha disimulado bastante bien pero creo que ha decidido entrar a trapo en tu juego.

- ¿Que juego? ¿De que hablas?

- Shikamaru que no soy tonta ¿Crees que engañaste a todo el mundo en los juegos de guerra? Pues a mi no me engañaste. Se que siempre procuras no esforzarte mucho, todo te parece aburrido y sin embargo te esforzaste mucho en ganar aquel tonto juego, eso no es típico de ti ¿desde cuando a ti te ha importado ganar algo? No, lo hiciste porque querías algo... A ver, que yo no estaba muy lejos cuando Sasuke se ha acercado en plan "soy el mas interesante a ella" y no se lo que le ha dicho pero he visto la cara que has puesto ¿Que pasa? ¿al niño rico se le ha antojado un nuevo juguete?

- Ahhhhhh... mendokusei...

- Si, si, tu sigue con esa actitud, llorica ¿Desde cuando tiene interés el Uchiha en Akane?

- Yo que se... hace unos meses.

- ¿Y no has hecho nada al respecto? - se acercó encarándose a él.

- ¿Y que quieres que haga?

- Espabílate de una vez Shikamaru, Sasuke no te va a dar cuartel. A todo esto ¿y que dice Sakura? ¿es por eso que esta mañana quería hablar contigo?

- Satura no sabe nada. Era por otro tema.

- Pues alguien debería decírselo. Esa chica no se merece que ese tipo ande jugando con ella.

Shikamaru miró aburrido su reloj, todo era muy complicado y a este paso no podría hablar con Shino, vale, tendría que dejarlo para mañana.

- En fin Temari ¿vas a decir ya lo que te pasa?

Temari miró a través de la ventana.

- Es que no se lo que me pasa... Es por Itachi... no se lo que siento por él... no se lo que siento por Neji... me da la impresión de que estoy utilizándolos a los dos... les miento...

- Esta doble vida está acabando contigo.

- Ellos son buenos conmigo... son pacientes... Itachi me dijo que me amaba... ¡Ay Shikamaru! Todo es tan...

- ¿Problemático?

- Si - sonrió - supongo que si.

- ¿Y les has contado lo que te pasa?

- ¡No puedo! ¿Cómo se lo digo?

- ¿Que sientes por Itachi?

- ¡No lo se!

- Pues lo primero que deberías hacer es averiguarlo.

Jisei había salido a dar un paseo, caminaba sin rumbo fijo, había sido un día muy intenso, de grandes emociones y ella se sentía intranquila. Pensaba en Iruka y en la situación en la que se había metido. Pensaba en Akane y lo nerviosa que estaba, mas que nerviosa, histérica con el cambio de casa. Pensaba en Shikamaru, le veía realmente agobiado, su aura era inestable, eso quería decir que tenía sentía muchas presiones sobre él... y aquel aura de Temari... tan triste... aunque la peor de todas fue la de Kankuro ¿Que le pasaría?

Realmente había sido un día muy intenso.

Paseó sin rumbo hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba subiendo la colina. Era algo extraño, no sabía porqué iba hacia allí, quizás es que era cosa del destino y seria el lugar donde encontraría alguna respuesta a sus preguntas. Lo que encontró fue a Lee sentado, con las piernas cruzadas en una difícil posición, los ojos cerraos y aparentemente meditando... diríase que hacia yoga.

Le extrañó encontrar a Lee en ese lugar solitario y de esa forma. No se atrevió a hablar y desconcentrarle, se sentó a su lado y decidió imitarlo, parecía una buena idea.

- Tienes la respiración muy agitada, Jisei - dijo Lee pasados unos minutos, Jisei le miró, aún tenía los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Cómo sabes que soy yo?

- He abierto los ojos y he mirado cuando tu no te dabas cuenta.

- ¿Que haces aquí?

- Se está bien. Lo descubrí ayer... por la noche se ven unas estrellas fantásticas.

- Digo yo que serán las mismas estrellas que en la ciudad.

- Si pero aquí se ven mejor, además es un sitio estupendo para meditar.

- ¿Tu haces yoga?

- Por supuesto, la concentración es muy importante, el cuerpo y la mente tienen que estar ambos en forma, no vale solo con entrenar el cuerpo. Bueno, yo me tengo que marchar ya o llegaré tarde a mis clases de refuerzo.

Jisei le miraba sin atreverse a decir nada sobre lo que había comentado, no quería parecer maleducada, pero Lee sabía que había producido cierta curiosidad.

- ¿No sabías que voy a clases de refuerzo?

- No. La verdad es que tus notas son buenas.

- Es por las clases de refuerzo y porque me esfuerzo mucho ¿Tu sabías que yo he repetido curso, no?

- No, no lo sabía.

- Es porque soy disléxico. Al principio nadie lo sabía y yo iba fatal, por eso me hicieron repetir, pero por suerte Gai-sensei se dio cuenta e mi problema. Todo el mundo pensaba que yo era tonto o que no quería estudiar y no... es que era disléxico.

- Vaya, no lo habría imaginado.

- Pero ya no tengo casi superado. Gai-sensei me ayuda muchísimo.

- ¿Es él el que te da las clases de refuerzo?

- Si ¿verdad que es genial?

Jisei no se extrañaba de la admiración que Lee sentía hacia aquel excéntrico profesor.

- He oído decir que los disléxicos son muy inteligentes.

- Eso dicen ¡que cosas! A mi me llamaban tonto y se reían e mi porque las letras "bailaban" en mi cabeza y no comprendía lo que leía y escribir era peor, yo pienso una cosa y me salen palabras... "personalizadas"

- Es eso de escribir al revés ¿no?

- Juntar palabras, separarlas... al principio me deprimía pero quise demostrar que no soy tonto y puedo vencer todas las dificultades.

- ¿Y eres disléxico solo con las letras o con todo? Bueno... si te ofendo...

- No me ofendes.

- Como nunca has mencionado el tema, a lo mejor no quieres hablar de ello.

- Nunca lo he mencionado porque nunca ha venido a cuento. A veces me hago un lío con la derecha y la izquierda y no coordino muy bien mis movimientos pero para eso también está Gai-sensei y sus clases de psicomotricidad.

- Eres una caja de sorpresas ¿Esto lo sabe Sakura?

- No. No lo sabe mucha gente... Neji, Ten-Ten...

- Pues debería saberlo.

- ¿Para qué?

- Porque es una cualidad tuya que te hace increíble.

- ¿La dislexia?

-Tu esfuerzo. Tienes que esforzarte más que cualquier otro, no me digas que eso no es para admirarte.

Tumbado boca abajo en su cama, a oscuras, Misaki se repetía una y otra vez que la vida era una verdadera porquería... estaba muy cansado de todo... muy cansado de vivir ¿Por qué no pudo suicidarse? Maldita sea, lo tenía todo previsto, todo planeado, hasta el último detalle... y en el último momento tuvo que aparecer Sai y rescatarle... le rescató de la muerte pero ¿y el sufrimiento? ¿y el dolor? y encima ahora todo había empeorado porque día a día Sai y su enigmática sonrisa estaban comenzando a formar parte de su vida.

Dio un puñetazo con rabia contra el colchón.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Ahora que me pasa?

La puerta se abrió bruscamente y una mano encendió la luz.

- ¡Mamá! - gruño.

- ¿Que haces en la cama a estas horas?

- Podías llamar antes de entrar - decía mientras se levantaba.

- ¿Que estabas haciendo?

- Nada, no hacía nada... solo pensar.

- Ese amigo tuyo ha venido a verte.

- ¿Que amigo?

- Ese tan raro.

Misaki no sabía realmente a quien se refería, sería algún compañero de clase.

- Dile que pase.

Casi de inmediato, Sai, entraba en su habitación.

- Hola Sai ¿Que haces aquí?

- Quería hablar contigo.

-¿Conmigo? ¿De qué?

- De ese ojo morado.

- Ya te dije que me resbalé y caí mal.

- Creí que te habías dado contra una puerta.

- Ah... bueno... no se... sería eso, soy muy patoso y me caigo mucho.

Sai cogió la muñeca de Sai fuertemente.

- ¿Que haces?

- Comprobar una cosa

- ¿Pero que te pasa?

Misaki retorcía la muñeca para liberarse del agarre de Sai pero éste era mas fuerte y rápido y con un movimiento brusco levantaba la manga de su camisa para dejar al descubierto una enorme marca amoratada.

- ¿Que es esto?

- ¿Que te crees que estas haciendo?

- ¿Que es eso, Misaki?

- Lo que a nadie le importa.

- ¿Quien te lo ha hecho?

- ¡Nadie! ¡Te he dicho que soy muy patoso y me caigo mucho!

Sai se giró y se dirigió a cerrar la puerta. Misaki no hizo nada para detenerlo, la vergüenza que sentía y lo poco que le gustaba mentir se lo impedía.

- ¿Ha sido Orochimaru, verdad?

- Sai, tu no lo entiendes, él no quiere hacerlo pero yo...

- ¿Desde cuando te pega?

- La culpa es mía, no hago más que darle problemas y...

- ¿Le has denunciado?

- ¡No puedo denunciarle! No lo entiendes, mi madre y yo tenemos lo que tenemos gracias a él, esta ropa la hemos comprado con su dinero, comemos gracias a él, gracias a él tenemos un lugar donde vivir.

- ¿Pero que me estás contando?

- No lo entiendes Sai, no lo entiendes.

- Claro que no lo entiendo. No entiendo muchas cosas. Lo único que entiendo es que nadie tiene derecho a pegar a otra persona.

- No lo entiendes... es culpa mía... - Misaki se sentó muy abatido en su cama.

Sai no sabía que decir ¿Que se podía decir ante una situación así?

- Tenemos que solucionar esto Misaki. Esto tiene que acabar.

- ¿Y que vas a hacer?

- Denunciarlo.

- ¡No puedes" Además no servirá de nada.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Orochimaru tiene mucha influencia. Lo único que vas a conseguir es que se enfade y si se enfada yo pagaré las consecuencias.

- ¿Que me quieres decir?

- No va a servir de nada... La policía no hará nada en contra de Orochimaru. Lo mejor es no provocarle.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .

_Pues este ha sido el capítulo. Un poco difícil de escribir, lo he rehecho muchas veces porque me resultaba demasiado dramático, al final dejé para mas adelante la conversación de Shino y Shikamaru, me parecía que tratar también el tema de Akane terminaría por saturar el capítulo de cosas malas._

_Gracias a todos por leer y los comentarios, como siempre me han alegrado mucho._

_**Lala-chan**, no te preocupes por lo de la obra, con esto del Tanabata la he tenido abandonada y quizás ahora que llegan las vacaciones también , pero no te preocupes que no la he olvidado._

_Espero que os haya gustado. Nos vemos en el siguiente. Gracias._


	56. Planes para las vacaciones

_Lo primero pedir disculpas por la tardanza en actualizar, mi router decidió que era hora de suicidarse y no he podido conectarme hasta que no conseguí otro. Lo siento._

_Dicho esto, que sepáis que el capítulo es muy largo pero tenía que poner las conversaciones enteras y además decidí no suprimir nada porque luego me pasa que se quedan como "huecos" en la historia y alguien me dijo una vez que dejara de acortar escenas._

_Aprovecho para decir, de nuevo, que todas las situaciones están basadas en circunstancias que conozco y por lo tanto no exagero nada, todo es tal cual, yo me limito a contarlo tal como lo vi o me contaron sus protagonistas._

_Espero que os guste._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Planes para las vacaciones**

Kushina Namikaze, más conocida en el mundo psiquiátrico por su apellido de soltera, Uzumaki, era una atractiva mujer de la que su hijo Naruto parecía haber heredado su carácter charlatán y extrovertido y no solo eso, tenía, al igual que su hijo, la capacidad de hacerse amiga muy fácilmente de las personas, esto era algo que indudablemente la ayudaba en su trabajo como psicóloga y la hacía muy popular.

Sentada frente a la mesa de su despacho miraba todos los expedientes mientras apartaba su pelo rojo de su cuello haciéndose una coleta. Hacía mucho calor, era casi agobiante y para colmo el aire acondicionado se había estropeado... cogió uno de los expedientes y empezó a abanicarse... así no había quien se concentrase en nada.

Le había dicho a Tsunade, la directora del instituto que estaba dispuesta a ayudar y ahora no sabía por donde empezar.

Lo primero era el tema de los hermanos Subaku, por algo eran sus pacientes desde hacía ya unos años. Ella los conocía muy bien y la verdad, estaba esperando que sucediese lo que había sucedido, no le pilló de sorpresa.

De los tres hermanos siempre el que más le preocupaba fue Kankuro. Aparentemente era el que menos problemas tenía y sin embargo Kushina temía que llegase el día en el que tuviese que enfrentarse precisamente a lo que se empeñaba en proteger a sus hermanos: la realidad. No es que le preocupara su salud mental, ni nada de eso, lo que le preocupaba eran sus reacciones. Durante años Kankuro guardó en silencio una parte oscura de su familia, se empeñó en ocultarle a Gaara una realidad que tarde o temprano tendría que descubrir y como Temari, inconscientemente había "olvidado" esos echos él pensaba que nunca nadie tendría por qué saberlo.

Claro que nadie podía juzgarle por querer ocultarlo sobretodo teniendo en cuenta los antecedentes violentos de Gaara.

Cuando conoció a Gaara este era un niño violento e irascible, egoísta y tirano que odiaba al mundo entero pero había cambiado mucho, ahora incluso después del ataque inicial de ira, Kushina había conseguido que se tranquilizase y que lo aceptase, a fin de cuenta esos echos estaban en el pasado, no valía la pena enfurecerse ahora con una persona que ya estaba muerta, lo que tenía que hacer era centrarse en ayudar a su hermana.

Y Kushina tenía un plan, uno de esos planes que parecía que solo se le ocurrían a ella. Si todo salía bien iba a matar dos pájaros de un tiro, por una lado ayudaría a una chica y por otro tendría entretenido a Gaara con algo mejor para él que cualquier terapia: ayudar a otra persona.

- ¡Mama! - Naruto golpeaba la puerta de su despacho.

- Si, pasa.

- Ha venido Shikamaru, dice que tiene cita contigo.

- Si, es cierto. Dile que pase y por favor, trae un ventilador o tu amigo se convertirá en caldo.

- Si - se giró pero no avanzó y volvió a girarse - Mamá... ¿le pasa algo a Shikamaru?

- No, quedate tranquilo, no le pasa nada, es por su coeficiente intelectuales, en el instituto me han pedido que le haga otro test de inteligencia.

- Ah, vale - se marchó pero no sabía por qué no se sentía muy convencido de la respuesta de su madre.

Shikamaru entró en el despacho.

- Buenos días, señora Namikaze... o Uzumaki.

- Llámame Kushina - le sonrió amablemente - Ven, siéntate.

Esperaron a que Naruto llevaba el ventilador y se marchase.

- Bueno pues ya sabes porqué te he llamado.

- Si, por el tema de Akane.

- Fuiste tú el que pidió que se la ayudase ¿no?

- Si pero, antes de seguir, es que ella no sabe nada y... verá es que no creo que sus padres quieran sufragar los gastos que esto ocasione y tampoco creo apropiado pedirle a mis padres dinero.

- Tranquilo, no te voy a cobrar nada. Esto lo hago como un favor personal a Tsunade, por eso y porque no soporto saber que hay niños que han sufrido malos tratos... bueno y porque tengo un plan.

Shikamaru la miró arqueando una ceja.

- ¿Conoces a Gaara, verdad?

- Por supuesto.

- Verás, yo tengo la teoría de que la mejor terapia para una persona son los amigos, tener a una persona a tu lado dispuesta a ayudarte y si ha pasado lo mismo que tú aún mejor.

Shikamaru sonrió.

- Entiendo. Lo que quiere decir es que Gaara puede ser un buen apoyo para Akane.

- Y Akane para Gaara. Créeme que para Gaara sentirse útil ayudando a alguien es lo que mejor le va a venir. Además, está el tema de que Akane no sabe nada de esto ¿cierto?

- Cierto.

- Bien pues dejaremos que siga sin saberlo. Lo que quiero es lograr que Gaara, de una forma natural, empiece a relacionarse con ella.

- ¿Y yo que pinto en esto?

- Pues necesito tu permiso.

- ¿Mi permiso?

- Bueno no tu permiso... solo quiero que lo sepas y ayudes a Gaara. Shikamaru, el proceso de revivir el pasado es algo muy doloroso, Akane va a necesitar mucho apoyo y quiero saber si de verdad estás dispuesto a apoyarla. Dime ¿cuanto te importa esa chica?

Shikamaru parecía reflexionar la respuesta.

- Mucho.

- ¿Mas que Temari o esta otra amiga tuya, Ino Yamanaka? - le mostró el expediente de Ino - Son amigas tuyas y por lo que veo... esta chica, Ino, parece tener un perfil peligroso.

Shikamaru la miró con la boca abierta.

- ¿Cómo se ha dado cuenta?

- Soy psicóloga, se interpretar estos test, para eso he estudiado ¿Entonces es cierto?

- Pues... si, se está descontrolando un poco.

- Y tu estás preocupado por ella y por Temari también. Shikamaru te tengo que pedir que te centres solo en una, no puedes ayudar a todos.

- No es eso, es que...

- Shikamaru, si te hechas a la espalda muchas responsabilidades serás tú el que al final necesite que le atienda. Eres un chico inteligente, lo suficiente como para saber que tienes que repartir responsabilidades, si te ocupas de todo no atenderás bien a nadie.

Shikamaru suspiró, bien sabía él eso.

- Tienes que elegir a quien vas a ayudar. Piensatelo bien.

- Temari es una gran amiga mía e Ino es como mi hermana.

- ¿Y Akane? ¿No es nada tuyo?

Por unos segundos la aparente calma de Shikamaru logró romperse.

- Tranquilizate, respira.

- Yo no puedo ayudar a Ino, a mi no quiere escucharme.

- Me lo imagino. Supongo que no escuchará ni a sus padres, ni a hermanos, ni a amigos... necesita alguien ajeno a ella. Ya tenemos una menos, elige ¿Temari o Akane?

- Nadie ayudó a Akane cuando era pequeña, se siente sola.

- Pero ahora estás tú ¿no? No te sientas mal por dejarte llevar por tu corazón.

- No, no es eso es...

- De Temari me ocupo yo, ella está en mis manos. Te he preguntado esto solo para ver tu reacción, si hubieses escogido a Temari te diría que no sirves para ayudar a Akane. Ella necesita sobretodo eso... eso que sin darte cuenta te estás tocando.

Shikamaru se miró a si mismo, efectivamente no se había dado cuenta pero inconscientemente tenía una mano en su pecho a la altura de su corazón.

Después de una extensa charla sobre la idea que tenía Kushina y como llevarla a cabo, Shikamaru abandonó el despacho y Kushina sonreía satisfecha.

- ¡Mamá! - volvió a oír a Naruto golpear la puerta.

- Pasa, pasa.

- Ya se ha ido Shikamaru ¿Puedo llevarme ya el ventilador?

- Pasa, quiero hablar contigo.

- ¿Conmigo?

- Si, ven... quiero que me hables de tus compañeros.

- ¿De mis compañeros?

- Si, hablame de Sakura, de Ino y de... por ejemplo esta chica, Akane Kumoyuki.

- ¿Para qué quieres que te hable de mis compañeros?

- Porque quiero saber cosas de mi hijo.

Naruto la miró de reojo ¿que se traía su madre entre manos?

Kushina sabía que tenía una gran ventaja en todos estos casos: que Naruto sin saberlo le podía hacer de espía... en todos los casos menos en uno, el de Misaki... quizás debía sugerir a Tsunade que trasladase de clase a ese chico.

Habían llegado las vacaciones de verano.

Por fin el tobillo de Sumire estaba de nuevo bien y podría guardar esas muletas tan engorrosas, aunque a saber por cuanto tiempo. Ella, Naruto, Kiba, Chouji y Shikamaru tenían que ir a clases de refuerzo, si, era increíble que el gran genio de mas de 200 de I.Q. tuviera que ir a clases en verano por sus malas notas, y no es que sus exámenes fueran malos pero es que Shikamaru solía aburrirse muchísimo en las clases y no prestaba mucha atención, siempre le daba una pereza tremenda hacer los deberes y los trabajos que les pedían cosa que al final hacía bajas sus notas alarmantemente.

A Sumire le encantaban las clases de refuerzo, ella era una de esas personas que sabía disfrutar de todo lo que la vida le ofrecía ¿que había que ir a clases de refuerzo? Pues estupendo, seguro que era divertido.

Pero, para no variar en él, a Shikamaru ir a clase en verano le resultaba la cosa más aburrida del mundo, además con el calor su pereza habitual aumentaba pero claro, a ver como le decía a su madre que no iba. Aún así la peor molestia del verano era sin duda Akane.

Akane estaba de muy mal humor, Shikamaru no lograba comprender exactamente porqué de pronto se había puesto de tal mal humor pero era por él, seguro, porque él era el blanco habitual de todas y cada una de sus indirectas y también directas y para conseguir que Shikamaru tuviese un verano totalmente problemático al gran Sasuke Uchiha le había dado por frecuentar su grupo habitual de amigos.

Estaban en el parque, algunos sentados y otros tumbados, no sabían muy bien a dónde ir y tampoco tenían muchas ganas de moverse. Sumire, Kankuro, Chouji, Ryuko, Jisei, Shikamaru, Akane, Shino, Sai y Misaki, que últimamente parecía haber hecho muy buenas migas con Sai y le acompañaba a menudo. Misaki se encontraba bien entre esos chicos, parecían haberle aceptado sin muchas reservas y empezaba a conocerles tanto a este grupo como a Naruto y Sakura con los que de vez en cuando también salían.

- ¿Hoy no va a venir Sasuke? - preguntó alegre Sumire, algo que hizo que todo el mundo inconscientemente mirase a Shikamaru.

- ¿Por qué me miráis a mi? Es el novio de Akane, no el mio.

- Uy que gracioso es el ciervito - habló en tono de burla Akane - ¿Por qué no invitas tú a tu novia?

- ¿Que novia?

- ¿Shikamaru tiene novia? - Sumire abrió mucho los ojos y se acercó a él mirándole fijamente.

- Sumire no me mires así... pareces una lechuza.

- ¿Tienes novia? - repitió

- Si la cotilla del reino lo dice pues la tendré.

- ¿Con quien estas saliendo?

- No se, pregúntale a la señora Uchiha.

- Ya empezamos - murmuró Jisei.

- ¡Vaya! - exclamó Akane - Pensaba que había huelga de imbéciles pero ya veo que no, que han salido a trabajar.

- ¡Déjame en paz y olvídame! - dijo en tono aburrido Shikamaru mientras se recostaba en la hierba y cerraba los ojos.

- Ya está - gruñó Akane - Como siempre, huyendo de la realidad.

- ¿Que realidad? - Shikamaru se incorporó repentinamente - ¿La que vive en tu cabeza de calabaza?

Jisei se temía el estallido de Akane de un momento a otro pero no sucedió porque Sumire soltó algo que dejó a todo el mundo confuso.

- Es porque está enamorado de ti Akane, aunque no lo quiera reconocer ¿o si lo hace?

- No lo niegues Shika - rió Kankuro - Si Sumire lo dice es porque es cierto, es la mejor de todos descubriendo cosas.

- Es porque tienes la mirada de quien tiene cerca a la persona amada pero no puede tocar su corazón - concluyó la chica con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción - Por eso me he dado cuenta.

- Me parece que tu ves muchas telenovelas - gruñó Akane.

- Anda y calla, cabeza de calabaza - añadió Jisei - Que tú estás en el mismo caso que él.

Mientras Akane discutía con Jisei y Sumire sobre si a ella le gustaba o no Shikamaru, este se levantó y se alejó hasta que dejó de oírlas.

- Ya la habéis enfadado - decía Ryuko.

- No se ha enfadado - dijo Misaki - Solo huye de la realidad.

- ¡Ah! ¿A que si? - gritó Sumire acercándose ahora a él y cogiéndole una mano - ¿A que tu me das la razón?

- Pues claro.

- Esto... Misaki - habló Jisei - Es que tu no conoces muy bien a Akane pero... no vuelvas a decir esas insinuaciones si no quieres... morir.

Misaki miró a Akane, desde luego, furiosa si parecía. No pudo evitar romper a reír... ese grupo resultaba de lo mas pintoresco. Sai le miraba fijamente, nunca le había visto reírse y menos con tantas ganas, en realidad nunca le había visto tan relajado, en cierta forma ahora se daba cuenta de que le recordaba a Sumire... si, eso era, había algo en ese chico que le recordaba a Sumire, no sabía decir el que, quizás su mirada curiosa y atenta a todo lo que pasaba, quizás esa risa alegre, sería que eran mas o menos igual de altos, no sabía decir que era pero lo que si era seguro es que veía tanto a Sumire como a Misaki como a personas especiales, había algo en ellos que les hacía especiales y que le llevaba a él a dibujarlos, porque Sai no tenía por costumbre dibujar a personas, nunca le inspiraban ni se sentía motivado, sin embargo los cuerpos y los rostros de Misaki y Sumire, cada uno en su género y a su manera si le inspiraban para pintarlos. Ahora que los veía juntos y riendo pensó que tenía que memorizar esa escena, no perder ni un solo detalle para poder dibujarlos más tarde, así que los observó con detenimiento, despacio, grabando en su mente cada rasgo.

Shino se levantó.

- Ahora vuelvo - dijo escuetamente y se marchó.

Shino se acercó a Shikamaru que, apoyado en un árbol, fumaba mirando a algún sitio.

- ¿Se han calmado ya? - le preguntó al verle acercarse.

- No se van a calmar en toda la tarde y lo saber.

- Ya.

- Hace días me dijiste que querías hablar conmigo.

- Es cierto, y entre unas cosas y otras nunca he podido.

- Pues te escucho.

- Se trata de Akane.

- Me lo imaginaba. Desde el Tanabata está muy extraña.

- No, simplemente me odia más de lo habitual.

- ¿Y eso a que se debe?

- No lo se. Estuvimos muy bien en Tanabata, al día siguiente se despertó relajada, yo pensé que lo habíamos aclarado todo y de pronto... ha empezado a comportarse de... esa forma.

- Pues por algo será.

- Estoy empezando a pensar que realmente si tiene un trastorno bipolar. Es que no la entiendo, no la comprendo para nada.

- Pues es muy fácil de entender y me sorprende que tu, con lo que analizas todo, no te hayas dado cuenta.

- ¿De que me tengo que ar cuenta? ¿De que está loca?

- A ver Shikamaru... entre vosotros... en Tanabata pasó algo ¿verdad?

- ¿Te lo ha dicho ella?

- Por supuesto.

- Vaya... tenéis mucha confianza.

- Más de la que supones.

- Se siente muy decepcionada.

- ¿Decepcionada? ¿Decepcionada de qué?

- Ella esperaba que después de lo que ocurrió entre vosotros tu... te comportaras de otra forma.

- ¿De otra forma?

- Shikamaru para ser tan listo eres muy bruto... A ver... al día siguiente quedaste con Temari.

- ¡Pero es que Temari mi necesitaba! Ah... no lo comprenderías.

- Eres tú el que no comprende nada. Quizás debería contarte algo de Akane.

- ¿Me vas a hablar de los malos tratos que sufría de pequeña? - Shino guardó silencio - Porque de eso es de lo que yo quiero hablar contigo.

- Te voy a hablar de los malos tratos que recibe. Dime ¿Que sabes tu de su infancia?

- Vamos a sentarnos a ese banco.

Shikamaru volvió a resumir ante Shino todo lo que había sucedido el día de Tanabata entre él y Akane, sus extrañas reacciones y lo que había averiguado de Ginta.

- Akane siempre lo ha mantenido todo en silencio - habló Shino lentamente - y disimula muy bien, no quiere alarmar a nadie por dos razones: tiene miedo a que se enteren sus padres y la castiguen o implicar a otra persona, quiero decir, siempre ha tenido miedo por Jisei, por Ryuko, por mi, por sus hermanos.

- Pero así no se solucionan las cosas.

- Por supuesto que no pero es que Akane nunca ha podido contar con nadie, todos la hemos decepcionado.

- Es que no me puedo creer que nadie haya podido hacer nada por ella.

- Verás, yo conocí a Akane en el parque, mis padres nos llevaban a mi y a mis hermanos a jugar, allí iban los padres de Akane también, me refiero a su padre y su mujer. Para mí Akane era una niña rara, siempre estaba pendiente de sus hermanos, sobretodo de Takato, nunca se separaba de él, no le dejaba hacer casi nada solo, ni subirse al tobogán, ni jugar con la arena... yo no la hacía mucho caso, pero un día yo llevé un escarabajo metido en una caja de cerillas... yo siempre llevaba algún bicho en mis bolsillos; lo enseñaba orgulloso a otros niños y decía que estaba amaestrado... ella se acercó curiosa y digo "¡Como mola! ¿Tiene nombre?"e incluso quiso tocarlo, Akane lo tocaba todo... era la primera niña que no sentía asco de mi y de mis mascotas, lo miraba con aquellos ojos abiertos de par en par como si fuera algo maravilloso, yo quise que viera lo que hacía y lo solté, una señora que pasaba por allí se puso a gritar y lo pisoteó y Akane se puso hecha una furia gritando que era mi amigo y que como podía ser tan cruel y yo... me prendé de esa niña, sabía que ya no podría olvidarme de ella. Nos hicimos amigos, muy amigos, siempre que podía iba a buscarla al parque para verla, le enseñaba todos mis mascotas y ella les ponía nombre. Nunca había conocido a nadie como ella, por eso, cuando me dí cuenta de como la trataban me dolió muchísimo, sentí un rencor tremendo, odiaba a su madre, odiaba a su padre por no darse cuenta de nada y odiaba sobretodo a aquella mujer, la madre de su madrastra. Sus padres vivían en su casa... era mujer era mala, mala de verdad, siempre la estaba gritando, la llamaba inútil y desgraciada, le decía que era fea y sucia y que nunca nadie la querría. Yo se lo decía a mis padres pero mis padres hablaban con los suyos y... claro, todo era una gran mentira de Akane... era una niña mentirosa y envidiosa que se inventaba cosas para llamar la atención, porque quería ser el centro de atención de todo... y yo me sentía un verdadero inútil porque yo lo veía, no era una mentira, podía verlo.

- ¿Y no insististe a tus padres?

- Si, si lo hice... y castigaron a Akane. En cuanto su madre se enteró la castigó... estuvo castigada mucho tiempo, yo solo la veía en el instituto y se negaba a hablar conmigo, pensaba que estaba enfadada pero no... no me hablaba por vergüenza.

- ¿Vergüenza de que?

- De ella misma y de lo que hacía.

- ¿Que hacía?

- Shikamaru espero que esto que te voy a decir no salga de nosotros. Solo Jisei, Ryuko y yo lo sabemos.

- Entonces a lo mejor no deberías decírmelo.

- Si, porque según me ha dicho Jisei tú quieres ayudarla y has hablado con los profesores ¿no? Pues entonces creo que debes saberlo todo. Akane... no se como decírtelo... Verás, hay muchas formas de intentar liberarse de lo que te angustia... ella se sentía sola, abandonada, se angustiaba y encontró "algo" que la liberaba.

- ¿El qué?

- El dolor.

- ¿Qué?

- Ahí donde la ves... Akane se auto-castiga a si misma infringiéndose dolor... cuando siente dolor físico se siente mejor.

Shikamaru no salía de su asombro ¿Que era eso? ¿Una maldita pesadilla?

- ¿Me estás diciendo que Akane es una... masoquista?

- No... te estoy diciendo que se auto-lesiona. Se hace cortes, se araña... antes se arrancaba el pelo.

- Estupendo.

- Bueno... hacia ya tiempo que no lo hacía pero... ha vuelto a hacerlo. Creo que es por el estrés que siente.

Shikamaru se recostó en el banco y suspiró mirando al cielo.

- ¿Y crees que yo tengo que ver en lo que hace? - preguntó.

- Creo que se siente sola y abandonada. Creo que necesita que alguien esté pendiente de ella. No se si te has dado cuenta pero ella se considera...

- Una segundona... si, ya me lo dijo. No se porqué teniendo al Uchiha detrás de ella.

- Pues porque si no te has dado cuenta piensa que ella es la segunda opción de Sasuke, o la tercera.

- ¿Y tú has probado a salir con ella? A lo mejor eso la animaba.

- No me fastidies Shikamaru... ella quiere salir contigo.

- ¿Conmigo?

- Ella nunca da besos pero se enrolló contigo en Tanabata... más claro agua.

- ¿Quieres decir...? ¿Pero por qué no me lo dice claramente?

- Porque ya te lo dijo una vez y salió mal... ahora quiere que seas tú quien se lo pida.

- ¿Te lo ha dicho a ti?

Shino se levantó.

- No hace falta que me diga nada. Ah... procura darte prisa en decidirte porque ella no es de las que esperan pacientes y está empezando a ver a Sasuke como una opción para evadirse de la realidad.

Shikamaru se quedó solo y pensando en lo que acababa de oír. No sabía que le impresionaba más, que Shino afirmase que quería salir con él o que estuviese dispuesta a aceptar el juego de Sasuke.

Volvió con sus amigos. Justo cuando llegaba la atención de todos estaba centrada en Naruto y Sasuke que caminaban hacia ellos.

- ¿Estarán e paseo romántico? - bromeaba Akane.

- ¡Callate veneno! Es que eres veneno - la regañaba Ryuko.

- Es broma, es broma.

- ¡Hola chicos! ¿Que hacéis? - saludó muy entusiasta Naruto.

- Poca cosa - respondió Sumire - ¿Y vosotros donde vais?

- Vamos a ver si metemos unos penaltis... he convencido a Sasuke de que me acompañe.

- Y aún no sé como lo has hecho - se quejó el aludido.

- ¡Eh! - exclamó de pronto Akane al ver la bolsa de deportes que llevaba Naruto - Podíamos echar un partido todos juntos.

- ¡Si! - se unió Sumire - Si, vamos a jugar todos al futbol ¿vale?

- No, no, yo soy muy mala - intervino Ryuko - No me gustan los deportes.

- Ah... venga - insistía Akane - Nos reiremos un rato ¿y tu Jisei?

- ¿No ves que llevo zapatos y falda?

- Yo también llevo falda ¿y qué?

- Kankuro tu si ¿verdad? - le preguntó Sumire con gesto de pena.

- Yo por ti hago lo que sea ¿Dónde jugamos?

- En la pista - respondió Naruto - Está aquí al lado. Va a ser muy divertido ¡apuntaros todos, dattebayó!

- Yo voy pero no voy a jugar - advirtió Ryuko.

- Pues podríamos hacer un chicos contra chicas - propuso Sumire - Y nos apostamos algo ¿vale?

- Nooooooo - contestó rápida Akane - Eso no ¿no ves que Sasuke y Naruto son casi profesionales?

No tardaron en llegar a la pista.

- Entonces ¿quien se anima? ¿Shikamaru? - le miró interrogativa Sumire.

- Yo paso, eso de dar patatas a un balón no va conmigo.

- ¿Sai, tu sí?

- Prefiero observar como reaccionáis ante rivales que son chicas.

- ¡Serás soso! ¿Chouji?

- Bah, yo si ¿Te animas, Shino?

- ¿Tu me ves jugando?... Pues entonces.

- Yo si quiero - dijo Misaki . ¿Puedo?

- Venga si... yo iré con Sasuke - Sumire se acercó a él - En su equipo.

- ¡Mira la tonta! - rió Akane - Entonces yo me quedo con Naruto, el rubito mono.

- ¡No! - gritó de pronto Sumire - ¡Mejor chicos contra chicas!

- Sumire que somos dos chicas contra cinco chicos...

- Yo me paso al bando de las chicas - dijo Kankuro - No tengo problema.

- A ver que os parece esto - propuso Jisei - Naruto y Sasuke contra Akane, Sumire y Misaki.. para compensar y Kankuro y Chouji de porteros.

- Pero que Chouji sea nuestro portero - habló Akane - Tiene pinta de parar bien las pelotas ¿quieres Chouji?

- Eso está hecho.

- ¡Animo, vosotros podréis! - gritó Ryuko.

- ¿Y nos jugamos algo? - insistió Kankuro.

- Solo pasarlo bien ¿te parece poco?

Y empezó el juego. Para sorpresa de todos, Sumire y Misaki eran mejor de lo que esperaban. Sumire era muy rápida, se le daba bien regatear y además tenía un buen chut con la izquierda. Sorprendieron a Naruto y Sasuke que habían empezado a jugar bastante flojos pero tuvieron que reaccionar y ponerse serios.

- ¿Quien lo iba a decir? - decía Sai - No se les da nada mal.

- Sumire ha estado tanto tiempo lesionada que no ha podido demostrar su talento - comentó Ryuko.

En ese momento Akane daba una patada con tanto ímpetu que su falda se subió más e lo que nadie esperaba.

- Bueno, Akane no es buena - añadió Shikamaru - Pero sabe distraer a Sasuke . Ryuko le dio un codazo en las costillas - ¡Ah! Es cierto.

- ¿Que hacéis? - dijo de improviso Ino.

- ¡Ino! ¡Sakura! - gritó Ryuko - ¿Que hacéis aquí?

- ¿Que te pasa? - preguntó Ino - ¿Por qué gritas?

- Es que me he asustado.

- Buscábamos a Sasuke - contestó Sakura - Le hemos llamado y nos han dicho que ha salido con Naruto a entrenar.

- Ahí lo tenéis - señaló Jisei - En pleno partido.

- ¿Que partido?

- Chicos vs chicas +Chouji+Misaki.

- Hola Sai - Ino se sentó a su lado - ¿Y tú que haces aquí?

- Pasando la tarde ¿eso es normal, no? - sonrió.

- ¿Por qué están jugando con ellas? - se interesó Sakura que empezaba a no quitar la vista de encima a Sumire.

- Les apetecía - respondió Shikamaru - ¿Tenían que tener otra razón?

- ¿Y como van? - se interesó Ino.

- Naruto ha conseguido meter un gol - explicó Jisei - Pero la verdad es que Misaki y Sumire se lo están poniendo difícil.

. Y no te olvides de la defensa de su delantera - continuó Shikamaru - la delantera siempre es muy importante.

- ¿Que delantera? - se extrañó Shino.

- La de Akane.

- ¿Akane es buena como delantera? - se extrañó Ino, Shikamaru y Shino sonrieron - Será porque Sasuke se contiene.

- Si, se contiene - proseguía Shikamaru - Pero mas que nada porque se distrae mirando mucho lo que no debe ¿Y tu no juegas, Sai?

- No, he descubierto que es mas divertido mirar.

- Dos chicas corriendo sudorosas es un espectáculo su sugerente - añadió Shino.

- ¡Pero que... guarros sois todos! -gritó Sakura - Hasta tú que nunca hablas tienes que decir una guarrería ¡que asco me dais!

- Chica es lo que hay - replicó Shikamaru - Estamos en una edad muy mala. Además ¡como que a ti no te gusta ver a Sasuke sudando y con esa cara de...

- ¡Piénsate muy mucho lo que vas a decir!

- Voy a comprar unas botellas de agua - dijo Jisei - Después tendrán sed ¿Vienes Ryuko?

- Si, voy contigo.

- ¡Que bueno es Sasuke! - aplaudía Ino.

- ¡Pero no si ha hecho nada! - se quejó Shikamaru - De verdad que las chicas sois incomprensibles.

- ¡Calla envidioso!

- Pues Misaki no lo hace mal - comentó Sai.

- ¿Vas a comparar? ¡Por favor!

- Eso digo yo - continuó Shikamaru - ¡Como vamos a comparar a nadie con el gran Sasuke!

- ¿Celoso? ¡Pues te aguantas!

Sumire pasó el balón a Akane y esta dio un salto bastante espectacular que hizo que la falda de nuevo se le subiese más de lo esperado, esto pilló de improviso a Naruto que se quedó parado como un tonto y Akane terminó tropezando con él, tirándole al suelo y cayendo encima, todo eso produjo cierto despiste en Sasuke y Kankuro, circunstancia que aprovechó Sumire para meter gol ante un pasmado Kankuro que no se había enterado muy bien de nada.

- ¿Que ha pasado? - preguntaba Jisei que ya regresaba junto con Ryuko - ¿Que hace Akane encima de Naruto?

- Tu amiga ha enseñado lo que no debía - respondió Ino - Mira que cara de imbéciles se les ha quedado a estos ¿Queréis agua?

- Echasela en los pantalones - gruñó Sakura.

- ¡Naruto! ¿Estás tonto? - gritó la pelinaranja.

- Perdona, no se lo que me ha pasado.

- Será mejor que lo dejemos ya - decía Sasuke mientras ayudaba a Akane a levantarse.

- ¿Ahora que se pone interesante? - se quejó Sumire.

- Déjalo preciosa, nos habéis ganado moralmente.

Misaki y Sumire se abrazaron entusiasmados. Akane fue la primera en llegar hasta sus amigos, tenía la cara teñida de un color rosado y parecía respirar con dificultad.

- ¿Estás bien? - se interesó Sakura.

- Hola Ino, Sakura ¿que tal? ¿Me das agua Ryuko?

- Si, toma, toma, es para vosotros.

- Bebe despacio - advirtió Sasuke llegando hasta ellos - Estás muy acalorada.

- Si papá

- ¡Ha sido genial! - gritaba eufórica Sumire.

- Es raro verte por aquí en vacaciones, Sakura ¿este año no os vais? - preguntó Akane.

- No, este año parece ser que no.

- Pues yo tengo que ir a clases de refuerzo - se quejó Naruto.

- Eso es por haber hecho el vago todo el curso - le gruñó Sakura.

- ¿Y tú, Akane? - se interesó Sasuke.

- No. Tengo que ocuparme de mis hermanos.

- ¿Todo el verano? - preguntó ahora Sai.

- Pues casi. Además, prometí llevar a los bellotas a su reunión anual.

- ¿Los bellotas? - interrogó Misaki - ¿Que es eso?

- Un grupo de enanos monstruosos.

- Yo te ayudaré - dijo Shino - Este año haremos equipo nosotros.

- Y seguramente con Neji, ese no se pierde una - afirmó contundente la chica.

- Pero el año pasado fueron él y Lee ¿no? - proseguía Shino.

- Y el anterior - rió Akane - ¿Sabes tu donde llevarlos?

- ¿Pero que es eso de los bellotas? - gritó Sumire.

- Son un grupo de críos - explicó Chouji - Dos de los hermanos de Akane, uno de Shino, la hermana de Lee, la hermana de Hinata y el primo de Kimimaro.

- El club de los hermanos pequeños - añadió Ryuko - Han montado un grupillo "los bellotas" se hacen llamar, dicen que porque ahora son pequeños pero con el tiempo se convertirán en majestuosos árboles.

- ¡Oh que bien suena eso! - se entusiasmó Sumire.

- Apuesto a que eso es idea de la hermana de Lee - rió Chouji - Es igual que él pero en niña pequeña.

- El caso - continuaba Akane - Es que han cogido la costumbre de toooooodos los años hacer una salida sin padres, a vivir la aventura, pero como son pequeños nuestros y no les dan permiso pues nos lían a nosotros... y nuestros padres nos obligan.

- Son bastante liantes - añadió Shino.

- El caso es que este año me toca a mi - proseguía Akane- ¿Dónde les llevamos?

- ¿Son muchos días? - preguntó Misaki.

- No, dos o tres como mucho - contestó Akane - Los suficientes como para sacar de quicio a cualquiera.

- ¿Por qué no los llevas de acampada? - propuso Shikamaru - Yo conozco un buen sitio, es agradable y no es peligroso.

- ¡Una acampada! - exclamó de pronto Akane - ¡Eso si que me gustaría! Pero no quiero ir con los monstruos, darían mucho trabajo.

- Pero una acampada es ideal para lo niños, es toda una aventura - siguió Shikamaru.

- Si pero habría que montar las tiendas, hacer la fogata, preparar la comida y vigilarles a ellos. Sería mejor un sitio mas "recogido" donde pudiesen estar a su aire pero mas cómodos... sobretodo para mi. La acampada me gusta pero sin críos.

- Tendríamos que buscar alquilar una casa o algo - sugirió Shino.

- Eso... encima a pagar.

- Mi familia tiene una casa en la playa - habló Sasuke - Podríais utilizarla.

- ¿Nos la alquilarías? ¿A buen precio?

- Pero el año pasado fueron a la playa - intervino Shino - ... y el anterior, no se si les va a gustar mucho esa propuesta.

- También tenemos otra casa en la montaña, al pié de un lago - continuó Sasuke.

- ¡Pero que asco das, Sasuke! - se burló Kankuro - Los Uchiha estáis forrados.

- Los Uchiha son una familia muy respetable - habló Sakura - Sasuke no lo hace por presumir.

- Pues igualmente da asquito.

- Lo digo en serio - continuó hablando Sasuke - Podéis ir, no os cobraremos nada, solo que, debería ir yo también.

- Eres todo un caballero, Sasuke - dijo Ino.

- Y muy generoso - añadió Sakura - Aceptar meter en tu casa a tanto niño... ¿estás seguro que tus padres aceptarán?

- Son 6 niños - explicó Akane - Mas nosotros, tú y Neji seguro ¿vamos a coger todos?

- Si, no hay problema y más personas aún.

- ¿De veras podríamos ir?

- Claro.

- Pero es mucha molestia.

- Ninguna molestia, cenicienta, nos lo pasaremos bien.

- No si a mi me apetece pero es que es abusar.

- Solo me tenéis que decir que días queréis ir.

- ¡Que envidia! - exclamó Sumire.

- ¡Ya te digo! - se unió Ino - El propio Sasuke invitando a su casa de veraneo... que fuerte.

- Bueno Ino, si queréis a vosotros os invito a la de la playa.

Sumire se acercó y le cogió las manos mirándole con ojos brillantes.

- ¿Lo harías? ¿Me invitarías?

- Si mujer, os invito.

- ¡Ahhhhhhh! - gritó abrazándose a Jisei - ¿Lo oyes? ¡Podemos ir a la playa! Comeremos sandías y nos tumbaremos al sol y... ¡sería fantástico!

- Pero lo ha dicho solo por quedar bien, anda loca no le pongas en un aprieto - le replicó Jisei.

- No, no. Lo digo en serio ¿Que dices Sakura? ¿Ino?

- Seria abusar de ti y la generosidad de tus padres - repuso Sakura.

- Mis vacaciones siempre son muy aburridas, voy a muchos sitios, si, pero siempre estoy solo, me gustaría pasarlo bien con mis amigos. Son sitios bonitos y me gustaría tener algún recuerdo de ellos, no es que lo haya pasado mal, siempre he estado con mi madre pero otros recuerdos también estarían bien.

- ¿Y tus padres que van a decir de tanta invitación? - se preocupó Sakura.

- Mis padres estarán encantados. Siempre dicen que tengo que invitar a alguien-

- ¡Ah, yo quiero ir! - decía Sumire - Por favor - se acercó a Akane - ¿Vienes tu?

- Si acepto lo de la casa del lago sería abusar.

- Jo ¿Jisei? Di que si, di que si.

- Lo pensaremos ¿vale?

- ¿Y tú, Ryuko? ¿Nadie quiere venir?

- Ryuko va a venir con Chouji y conmigo de acampada - intervino Shikamaru bastante molesto, la verdad es que estaba muy mosqueado con Sasuke y su prepotencia, sus casas y con todo en general, se aba cuenta de que Sasuke había hecho una gran jugada, llevarse a Akane de vacaciones era algo que la alejaba de él, tenía que pensar rápido, tenía que buscar un contraataque y tenía que ser algo que le diera la ventaja a él, la idea de adelantarsele y llevarse él antes de vacaciones a Akane parecía lo más apropiado. Esperaba que Chouji entendiese la indirecta - ¿verdad Chouji?

Chouji le miró algo confuso, los ojos de Shikamaru se clavaron en él, estaba claro que quería decirle algo.

- Yo no tengo casas en la playa - continuó Shikamaru sin dejar de mirarle - Pero los Nara tenemos unos terrenos done se puede acampar.

- ¡Ah claro! - dijo finalmente Chouji - Es un sitio estupendo, pasa un río y todo, es que Ryuko yo quiero que vengas conmigo - esperaba que eso fuera lo que Shikamaru pretendía - Ya verás como te va a gustar Ryuko, pescaremos y con suerte veremos ciervos.

- ¿Vas a ir de acampada con Chouji y yo no lo sabía? - interrogó Akane - ¿Cómo nadie me ha dicho nada? Con lo que a mi me apetece ir de acampada.

Chouji miró a Ryuko y cogió su mano apretándosela, como era de esperar esta no entendía nada de nada pero la idea de ir de acampada ellos cuatro le pareció de lo mas atractiva.

- Me gustaría pero mis padres... - se lamentó.

- Pero si voy yo contigo... - sugirió Akane.

- ¿Vendrías? Si tu vienes no hay problema pero ¿Y tus hermanos?

- ¿Cuando sería? - interrogó a Chouji?

- ¿Tu también te apuntas? - dijo con un fingido tono de lamento Shikamaru.

- Por supuesto, no voy a dejar a Ryuko sola con dos tíos y además ya sabes que todo lo que sea para fastidiarte a ti me apunto.

- ¿No pensarás traer al anticristo? Mira que te conozco.

- Imbécil... dentro de unos días Ginta se va a un campamento, mi madre y su marido se van con el pequeño unos días y Takato con mi padre, él y su familia se van de vacaciones.

- ¿Y no te llevan a ti?

- No, no me apetece. Con tres hijos se apañan bien, no me necesitan. Son solo unos días los que voy a estar sola pero me gustaría tanto cambiar de aire.

- Entonces está hecho - habló Shikamaru con un tono mas amable - Aviso a padre para que él de permiso para que acampemos y no haya problemas.

- ¿Pero no son terrenos vuestros? - se interesó Ino.

- Pero está prohibido acampar, imagínate que nos encuentra el guarda.

Akane miró sonriendo casi infantilmente a Shikamaru, ahora si, Shikamaru reconocía tras esa sonrisa a la Akane se echaba tanto de menos, ahora si se sentía tranquilo y podía vanagloriarse de haber metido aquel "gol" a Sasuke, ahora, por supuesto, tenía que saber sacar provecho de la ventaja.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Dependiendo de lo que me enrolle en el capítulo siguiente empezarán las vacaciones de verano o no, de todas formas os adelanto como quedaron divididos los grupos (así, al ser menos personajes eran más fáciles de manejar y tenían más protagonismo) para que decidáis que capítulos os interesan leer y cuales no._

_Irán de acampada: Shikamaru, Chouji, Naruto, Gaara, Hinata, Akane, Ryuko y las hermanas de Shikamaru y Naruto._

_A la playa: Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Ten-Ten, Lee, Kankuro, Sumire y Jisei._

_Al lago: Sasuke, Shino, Neji, Temari, Sai, Misaki y Akane, a parte de los bellotas, claro._

_A la playa de nuevo: Sasuke (si, es un poco chupa cámaras), Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo, Tobi, Deidara, Sasori, Pain, Konan y Fatora (quien no la recuerde fue compañera de Kankuro en los juegos de guerra)._

_Y dependiendo del tiempo que tenga y como vaya la historia quizás ponga un bonus especial con Kabuto y su "tropa". ¿Cómo se llegan a estos grupos? Pues... en el siguiente se sabrá.  
_

_Gracias a todos por leer y vuestros comentarios, en especial, gracias Lala-chan, tienes razón es una pena saber que lamentablemente suceden cosas así._

Nos vemos en el siguiente. Hasta pronto!


	57. Las leyes del karma

_Alguien me ha preguntado el porqué del título "**Nishasentaku**" bueno pues lo voy a contar para todos. Había pensado ponerle títulos como "Konoha Gakuen" o "High School" o alguno parecido a tantos títulos que hay sobre fics parecidos a este pero no me convencía ninguno, quería algo que no sonase a lo de siempre puesto que quería que fuese una historia distinta. Nishasentaku significa "**alternativa**", cuando encontré esa palabra por casualidad en un diccionario de japonés me encantó como sonaba y resumía perfectamente lo que yo pretendía: contar con los personajes de Naruto una historia alternativa, quizás para esa minoría que busca algo más que lo clásico. No tengo nada en contra de las parejas clásicas, de echo algunas son mis favoritas, simplemente yo quería utilizar los personajes de Naruto como lo que son: personajes y también demostrar que no hace falta seguir las pautas "establecidas", que si los sacabas de su "ambiente natural" y cambiaban sus circunstancias podrían interactuar entre ellos de diferentes formas. Yo no se escribir una historia de ninjas así que los traslado y creo este universo alternativo, eso si, siempre me gusta poner algún "detallito". Solo pretendo divertirme contando una historia normal, tampoco se utilizarlos muy bien, es lógico, no son mis personajes, pero para disfrutar bien de ellos y para historia genial ya está Masashi Kishimoto._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Las leyes del karma**

El amanecer es una hora extraña, el cuerpo comienza a despertarse, el cansancio físico parece haber desaparecido y el cuerpo se despereza, sin embargo la mente exige seguir durmiendo, así, se entra en un estado extraño de somnolencia, no estas ni dormido ni despierto, los sueños parecen mezclados con las realidad, en en esos momentos cuando aparecen las ideas mas geniales o las mas absurdas, cuando los problemas parecen tener fácil solución o cuando dejan de importarte... o cuando mas te preocupan.

Gaara llevaba varios días despertándose a esa misma hora y era algo muy molesto. A esas horas su cuerpo estaba lo suficientemente dormido como para no espabilarse pero lo suficientemente despierto como para manar extraños impulsos a su cerebro que no estaba tan dormido como para no enterarse pero tampoco tan despierto como para pensar con raciocinio.

Gaara solía dormir poco. De pequeño tenía miedo a quedarse dormido. Nunca dormía muchas horas seguidas. Tardaba en dormirse y cuando lo hacía las pesadillas le despertaban continuamente. Se acostumbró a dormir poco y mal. Esto le hacía estar de muy mal humor. A parte de lo solitario y poco social que era, se comportaba huraño y desconfiado con todo el mundo; para él todo el mundo era su enemigo, nadie era bueno ni generoso con él. Ni siquiera sus hermanos, podía ver el miedo en sus ojos, si, le tenían miedo ¿por qué le tenían miedo? Necesitó mucha ayuda y comprensión para superar esa etapa de su vida. No fue nada fácil, durante toda su infancia había vivido prácticamente aislado del mundo, su padre, totalmente trastornado, estaba convencido de que era un monstruo... Gaara había sufrido demasiado... ahora todo había pasado, ahora tenía una nueva familia, sus hermanos ya no le temían e incluso le demostraban cariño y se preocupaban por él, por esa razónnn le dolí tanto descubrir que la vida de Temari también había sido un infierno, que lo había pasado mal y había calladosurtiéndolooo todo en silencio y que Kankuro había estado solo, viendo todo aquello como mudo testigosintiéndosese impotente.

Pero como la psicóloga le había dicho, el pasado es el pasado y por mas que queramos no podemos volver atrás para hacer las cosas de otro modo. Lo que pasó ya había pasado, ya no lo podía evitar, ahora solo quedaba intentar curar esas heridas y para las heridas del alma hay que acudir a quien sabe curarlas. Aunque ahora él sabía lo que su padre hacía con Temari eso no arreglaba nada y de nada servía ni enfurecerse ni lamentarse, lo único que podía hacer era intentar no entorpecer el trabajo de Kushina.

Pero él quería hacer algo, sentía que todo había sido su culpa, si él no hubiese nacido seguramente su madre no hubiese fallecido y su padre no habría enfermado y entonces a Temari no la hubiese hecho nada... ¿por qué se sentía culpable de todo? Pero Kushina tenía una posible solución a su angustia: él debía hacer algo por alguien, así se equilibraría el mundo. Según Kushina y sus teorías sobre el universo y el karma en este mundo todo debe estar en equilibrio y si haces algo malo el universo se encargará de que lo pagues y algo malo te sucederá pero si por el contrario haces algo bueno el universo te recompensará... bueno eran sus teorías, a las que había que añadir que si has recibido ayuda de alguien debes responder ayudando a su vez a otra persona, eso te hará sentir bien, útil y equilibrará el universo.

Puede que fueran teorías absurdas para la mayoría de las personas pero a Gaara le servían porqueeee él no había sido muy amable con su hermanos durante su infancia por eso ahora el universo le castigaba haciendo que se sintiera miserable, porque él había recibido la ayuda de Kushina, de Hinata y sobretodo el apoyo incondicional de Naruto y ahora sentía que debía devolver el favor de alguna forma, así que cuando Kushina le pidió ayuda dudóudó en aceptar.

Se trataba de una compañera suya, Akane Kumoyuki, según le había dicho Kushina, Akane ocultaba un pasado triste que aún cargaba sobre sus hombros; lo peor de todo es que no lo sabía, se había acostumbrado a vivir soportando esa carga y sin compartirla con nadie. Ahora, un compañero, Shikamaru Nara, lo había descubierto y pedido ayuda ¿pero como ayudar a alguien que ni siquiera es consciente de que necesita ayuda? Para eso Kushina contaba con Gaara y su teoría del equilibrio del universo. Si Gaara quería hacer algo por alguien debía intentar ayudar a esa chica, hacerle ver que la vida no es como ella la conoce y que existen personas dispuestas a ayudarla.

Las teorías de Kushina Uzumaki siempre eran muy curiosas pero ¿por qué no intentarlo? El simple echo de intentar ayudar a alguien, e ser de ayuda o servir de apoyo producía en Gaara una sensación nueva y satisfactoria. Si, él ayudaría a esa chica y comenzaría por ira a visitar a Shikamaru para que le contase lo que había descubierto.

Fiel a su idea, aquel día después de comer se lo dijo a sus hermanos.

- Voy a salir.

- ¿Dónde vas? - preguntó Temari.

- Voy a ver a Nara.

- ¿A Shikamaru?

- Si, quiero hablar con él.

- ¿A estas horas? - preguntó Kankuro - Yo seguramente le vea esta tarde, ven conmigo.

- No, es un tema personal.

- ¿Un tema personal? - se miraron perplejos sus hermanos mientras se marchaba.

Shikamaru intentaba hacer sus trabajos de verano. Tenía que hacerlos, era uno de los requisitos que le había puesto su madre para que pudiese ir de acampada, ya era bastante que perdiese unos días de clases en verano para que encima no hiciese sus trabajos... su madre era muy pesada pero dese luego no sería Shikamaru quien discutiese con ella.

_"Mujeres molestas"_ pensó. Para Shikamaru las mujeres no solo eran complicadas, eran incomprensibles, ilógicas, irracionales, eran pesadas, mandonas, soberbias, orgullosas, cabezotas, demasiado sentimentales, gruñonas, quejicas... molestas. Por lo menos él se sentía rodeado de mujeres molestas.

Su madre, siempre gritándole, siempre severa, siempre dando órdenes, queriendo organizar su vida... molesta. Su hermana, un mar de hormonas inaguantables rugiendo por su casa, quedándose del mundo, haciéndole a él banco de su sarcasmo y sus burlas... molesta.

Ino, empeñada en que haga lo que ella quiera, siempre gritando con aquella irritante voz, ella, la que piensa que el mundo solo existe porque existe ella y encima ahora pidiéndole las malditas pastillas y creándole un tremendo caos en su ética... molesta.

Temari, a veces una buena amiga, otras veces insufrible, con esa maldita manía de burlarse de sus debilidades, desde luego que con las mujeres nunca se sabe si mostrarse débil o duro y para colmo se lía con Itachi Uchiha, que nada bueno va a salir de esa relación... molesta.

Sakura, Tayuya, la directora, las profesoras... molestas.

Pero la peor de todas y más molesta era sin duda Akane. Molesta cuando le grita y él no entiende porqué lo hace. Molesta cuando se enfurece con él sin ningún motivo. Molesta cuando se encabezona con algo y no entra en razón. Molesta porque se cierra a él y no quiere escucharle. Molesta, molesta, molesta.

Pero la peor molestia es la que sale de él. Esa chica es insufrible, casi imposible ganarse su confianza, sin embargo, en las contadas ocasiones en que lo consigue se siente feliz ¿por qué? Maldita molestia. Se siente molesto porque se preocupa por ella, se siente molesto porque se en cuanto se descuida, como ahora, ya está ocupando sus pensamientos.

Y es que no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en Sasuke y en las palabras de Shino y para colmo estaba eso de la auto-lesión... era lo que le faltaba por oír, no solo estaba loca si no que encima se hace daño a ella misma... pero ¿cómo lo hacía? porque él no había observado ninguna marca o cicatriz en ella ¿dónde se hería? ¿se cortaba? ¿se quemaba? ¿que hacía? En los brazos desde luego no era porque estaban en verano y se los podía ver perfectamente, no había ninguna señal de heridas, en las piernas tampoco, alguien se hubiese dado cuenta, seguro, pero si Shino lo decía tenía que ser cierto ¿dónde se dañaba esta chica? debía ser en alguna parte de su cuerpo que no la tuviese que mostrar, que no levantase sospecha el que no la mostrase, claro, ella era inteligente, si en verano fuera con manga larga eso levantaría sospechas pero ¿que parte e su cuerpo no muestra nunca? era verano, las chicas llevan ropa ligera y van a la piscina... la piscina... habían ido a la piscina de Sasuke y Akane... usaba bañador, si, se acordaba muy bien, un bañador con girasoles estampados, no iba a olvidarlo, el baboso de Sasuke dijo aquello de "me encantan los girasoles" y ella comentó que era un bañador de hacía unos años y que le estaba algo pequeño ¿por qué se puso un bañador de hace unos años cuando él sabía que tenía bikinis... ¡Ah! ¡El vientre! ¡Eso era lo que tapaba el bañador y un bikini no hubiese tapado ¿sería ahí donde se lesionaba?

- Shikamaru - dijo su madre entrando y sacándole de sus pensamientos - Un chico pregunta por ti.

- ¿Un chico?

- Dice que es un compañero, venga, atiéndele.

Cuando llegó al salón encontró a Chiharu mirando embobada a Gaara.

- Chiharu por favor, no agobies a Gaara.

- Hola Shikamaru - saludó Gaara - Espero no molestar.

- No, para nada. Chiharu gracias, ya le atiendo yo ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

- Gaara-kun - decía Chiharu mientras se marchaba - Si necesitas algo llamame ¿vale? Adiós estúpido - le sacó la lengua a su hermano.

- Adiós simpática - le respondió Shikamaru - Anda vamos al jardín, estaremos mas tranquilos.

- ¿Quieres algo Gaara? - Chiharu volvió a entrar - ¿Un té? ¿Un abrazo?

- Un té estaría bien, gracias.

- Voy a preparártelo.

- Quizás debería haber llamado antes de venir - habló Gaara - Lo he hecho sin pensar, la verdad no sueo hacer las cosas tan espontáneamente.

- Pues tu dirás en que puedo ayudarte.

Caminaron por el jardín hasta sentarse en un banco de piedra.

- Supongo que te lo imaginas.

- Pues en estos momentos hay dos temas en mi cabeza.

- Es por Akane, he estado hablando con la psicóloga, me ha icho que había hablado contigo.

- Ah, si, es una e las cosas que pensaba. Si, yo también he hablado con ella y me dijo que me mandaría refuerzos ¿eres tú los refuerzos?

- Me parece que si.

- Perdoname Gaara que sea un poco escéptico ¿pero realmente tu vas a ayudarla?

- Pues por lo menos encontrará en mi alguien que la entiende.

- Ya... el problema es que Akane es muy cabezota, no se como se lo puede tomar.

- No tiene porqué saberlo. Se trata solamente de que confíe en mí. Yo he tenido una infancia triste puede encontrar en mi un apoyo.

- No se... no creas que esa idea me convence mucho.

- Shikamaru yo se como se siente, se lo que es que te humillen, que te menosprecien, lo que es que nadie te demuestre cariño, mejor que yo no la va a entender nadie.

- Eso no lo dudo pero...

- Déjame intentarlo. Déjame ganarme su confianza, yo puedo hacer que comprenda que necesita ayuda.

- ¿Y que sacas tu con esto?

- Ayudarme a mi mismo a sentirme mejor. Necesito hacer algo por alguien, devolver al universo el favor que me hizo poniendo en mi camino gente que me ayudó.

- Eso ha sonado como muy budista.

- No va a pasar nada porque lo intente.

- Supongo pero... es que no es solo eso.

- ¿Que sucede?

- ¿No te lo ha contado todo la madre de Naruto?

- ¿El que tenía que contarme?

- Que tiene una curiosa forma de liberarse.

- ¿Lo dices por lo de la auto-lesión?

- Veo que lo sabes.

- No es algo tan inhabitual, hay muchas personas que lo hacen, es tan común como la anorexia ¿no lo sabías?

- Había oído hablar de esas prácticas pero la verdad...

- He estado durante dos años de mi vida visitando cada día un centro psiquiátrico, no te imaginas la de cosas que he visto allí, creo que ya no hay nada que me pueda sorprender ¿Sabes como se autolesiona?

- No, ni idea. Ahora mismo estaba pensando en eso porque cicatrices no se le ven a simple vista.

- Akane es inteligente, no va a dejar que se vean.

- Esa misma conclusión es la que yo saqué. Las partes que recuerdo no haber visto de su anatomía son las que cubre un bañador.

- Un bañador cubre mucho. Estómago, vientre, pecho... Deberías comprobarlo.

- Si claro... le voy a pedir que se desnude delante de mi, espera que le digo: Akane, bonita, quitate las braguitas que quiero ver si tienes heridas en el culete... a ver Gaara, yo quiero ayudarla pero a ser posible quiero conservar mis genitales, les tengo aprecio.

Gaara no pudo evitar sonreir.

- Pues habrá que pedírselo a una chica.

- Entre tu y yo... resulta algo raro pedirle a una chica que la observe mientras se desnuda... no se que pueden pensar de nosotros.

- ¿Y Ryuko o Jisei? Ellas son muy amigas ¿lo saben?

- No lo se. No me atrevo a comentar nada, sobretodo a Ryuko porque si no lo sabe se va a alarmar y si lo sabe se pondrá nerviosa.

- ¿Y Jisei?

- Si, Jisei puede ser una ayuda.

- ¿Y Shino? Si sabe que se autolesiona quizás es porque ha visto las heridas.

- Prefiero no pensar en eso.

- Pero es importante que tengas la confirmación y además que ella sepa que tu lo sabes.

- ¿Y eso?

- Si no sabe al 100% que tu lo sabes te ignorará, se cerrará en decir que es mentira. Tiene que saber que lo sabes, entonces no tendrá más remedio que enfrentarse a ese echo y no lo podrá negar. Me he estado informando. Oye ¿cuánto te importa a ti Akane?

- ¿Eso es importante?

- Mucho ¿cuanto estás dispuesto a aguantar por ella?

- Ya se lo dije a Kushina, aguantaré lo que haga falta, no la pienso abandonar, es muy problemático pero no es propio de mi dar la espalda a mis amigos, así no hago las cosas. Por cierto, voy a llevarla unos días de acampada, bueno, quiero decir que vamos a ir juntos, con Chouji y Ryuko ¿te gustaría venir?

- ¿Me invitas?

- Si ¿no te gustaría? Sería un momento estupendo para que comenzaseis a... conoceros mejor y coger confianza ¿no crees? Bueno, tampoco quiero que te sientas obligado.

- No, si me parece una idea genial pero ¿como encajo con vosotros cuatro?

- Gaara-kun te traigo el té - dijo Chiharu cortando la conversación de los chicos - Espero que te guste.

- Gracias

- Querido hermano, he oído lo de la acampada ¿has pedido permiso a papá?

- Si, ya lo he hecho, pesada.

- ¿Puedo ir yo también?

- ¿Por qué ibas a querer ir con tu hermano?

- Porque aquí me aburro. Prometo que no te molestaresmos.

- ¿Molestaremos? ¿Quienes?

- No se, alguien vendrá conmigo, así podremos perdernos y dejaron en paz, anda si que si, si no lo dices se lo diré a papá y ya sabes que a mi no me niega nada.

- Caprichosa...

- Estupendo, voy a decírselo a mamá.

- Gaara no ha dicho que vaya a venir aún y déjanos, es un tema privado.

- ¡Pero que aburrido eres! En fin, hasta luego Gaara.

- Hasta luego.

- ¿Que dices, Gaara? ¿Vendrás? Creo que es una oportunidad estupenda. Gaara yo quiero ayudarla y no puedo, a lo mejor es cierto tu eres capaz de hacerla razonar.

Estuvieron charlando largo rato, nunca habían hablado tanto tiempo, ninguno de los dos era demasiado hablador, a Gaara le costaba sociabilizarse y Shikamaru era demasiado perezoso como para iniciar ninguna conversación con un chico con el que parecía tener tan poco en común. Pero de pronto descubrieron que si tenían cosas en común y más de lo que se imaginaban. Gaara propuso ir al club social al que pertenecía a tomar algo y Shikamaru, que deseaba despejar su mente un poco y sacarla de la rutina, aceptó.

Cuando llegaron a la terraza el bar del club vieron allí sentados alrededor de una mesa a Neji, Temari, HInata y Naruto tomando unos refrescos. Naruto fue el primero en verlos y, típico e él, se levantó y comenzó a gritar movieno los brazos.

- ¡Gaara! ¡Shika! ¡Aquí, aquí!

Mientras se acercaban Naruto buscó dos sillas para agregarlas al grupo y que se sentaran. Como siempre que veía a Hinata por sorpresa, Gaara sintió un vuelco en su corazón, le alegraba verdad pero ¿que hacía allí Naruto?

- ¡Que sorpresa! ¿Que hacéis aquí? - preguntaba Naruto.

- Hola a todos - saludó Gaara - Veníamos a tomar algo.

- Como nosotros - agregó Temari.

- Fui a buscarte a tu casa, Gaara - decía Naruto - Y no estabas.

- Es que tenía que hablar algo con Shikamaru.

- ¿Secretitos, eh? ¿Me tengo que mosquear con vosotros dos, dattebayo? ¿Y como es que vienes aquí, Shikamaru? Sospechoso, muy sospechoso.

- Ahg... no empieces a fantasear, pesado - se quejó Shikamaru.

- Ya, ya, muy amiguetes os estáis haciendo, aquí va a haber algo escondido ¡vaya que si!

- Tu cerebro Naruto - dijo con tono aburrido Shikamaru - Lo tienes metido en un cajón de tu casa.

- No digas esas cosas, Naruto-kun - habló con su vocecilla dulce y miedosa Hinata - Eso suena raro.

- ¿Y tu que haces aquí? - le preguntó ahora Shikamaru - ¿Cómo no estás con Sakura o Sasuke?

- No siempre estoy con ellos, dattebayo, tengo otros amigos.

- Vale, vale, relájate.

- Por cierto Shikamaru - continuó Naruto acercándose a él - Estoy pensando en ir a esa acampada vuestra.

- ¿No vas a ir a la playa con Sasuke?

- ¡Y dale! ¡Yo no estoy enamorado de Sasuke!

- ¿Quien ha dicho que estés enamorado?

- El que se pica, ajos come - rió Temari.

- Yo no me pico, a mi me gusta Sakura ¿sabes?

- Si Naruto - dijo Neji - Todos lo sabemos.

- Quiero ir a esa acampada con vosotros, es más, es que tengo que ir porque tu hermanita ha invitado a la mía y la mía es una cabeza hueca.

- Pues si que se ha dado prisa Chiharu en invitar a alguien - se quejó Shikamaru.

- Quiero ir - habló en voz alta Naruto levantándose y acercando aún más su cara a la de Shikamaru.

- Si, si, si, ven si quieres pero no me agobies.

- ¿Y quienes vamos a ir?

- Parece ser que tu, Chouji, Ryuko, Akane, mi hermana, tu hermana, yo y Gaara si se decide a venit ¿que dices?

- ¿Invitas a Gaara y yo he tenido que suplicarte? ¿Yo, tu amigo de la infancia? Ya sabía yo que entre vosotros hay algo.

- ¡Ahg! No grites tanto. Oye Neji ¿a ti te ha dicho Sasuke lo de su casa del lago?

- Si, Shino me lo dijo y después yo le llamé-

- ¿Y te parece bien?

- Me parece raro.

- ¿Vas a ir?

- Por supuesto, no me fío de esos niños. Además si yo no voy mi tío no dejará ir a Hanabi.

- ¿Y vosotros? - preguntó Naruto mirando a Temari y Hinata - ¿Os han dicho algo?

- Sakura me llamó - contestó Hinata - Dice que Sasuke nos invita a su casa de la playa.

- Vaya, últimamente Sasuke está muy dadivoso - comentó Temari.

- ¿Y vas a ir?

- No... no lo creo oportuno, si Neji y Hanabi van a su casa del lago pues... seria abusar de su generosidad.

- No creas que es tan generoso - advirtió Shikamaru con bastante tono de sarcasmo.

- ¿Y tu, Temari? También vendrás con nosotros ¿no?

- ¿Por qué?

- Hombre porque va Shikamaru.

- Naruto ¿cuantas veces te tengo que decir que entre Shikamaru y yo no hay nada? Luego dices que nosotros nos metemos contigo y tu amistad con Sasuke pero es que tu eres aún más pesado.

- Vale, vale, no te pongas así... que carácter.

- Además ¿que he hace suponer que a mi no me ha invitado Sasuke?

- ¿Lo ha hecho?

- Me llamó Sakura pero la verdad no me apetece mucho ir a la playa, me resulta mas atractiva la montaña.

- ¡Pues ven de acampada! ¿Verdad que puede, Shika?

- Hombre, el bosque es amplio, creo que cabremos.

- Tampoco me apetece dormir en el suelo ¿Creéis que le importaría a Sasuke que yo fuera al lago? Yo también quiero ayudar con los niños y además pensar en esto, va Akane sola con Sasuke, Shino y Neji... no parece el plan mas alegre del mundo. No te ofendas Neji pero pinta de juerguistas no tenéis ninguno.

- Entonces Hinata, té ven con nosotros de acampada ¡vaya que si!

- ¿Con... con vosotros?

- Claro, nos lo pasaremos genial, yo se hacer un curry delicioso y dicen que hay un río, a lo mejor nos podemos bañas ¿que dices, eh? ¡anímate!

- No... no se.

Hinata retiró la vista, se sentía muy nerviosa y sofocada, un calor horrible estaba invadiendo su cara y su pecho, el corazón le latía muy deprisa, la visión empezaba a nublarsele... eso solo podía significar que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Hinata? - le dijo Naruto - Estás como sofocada.

- ¿Te acompaño al servicio? - le propuso Temari.

- Si, gracias Temari.

Cuando las chicas se marcharon se hizo el silencio en la mesa. Naruto miraba a Shikamaru, no sabía decir exactamente el que, pero lo notaba extraño, como abstraido en sus pensamientos, parecía melancólico. Naruto confiaba bastante en Shikamaru, era uno de esos amigos a los que siempre puedes acudir cuando quieres hablar con alguien, por lo general parecía desinteresado con todo y aburrido pero a la hora de la vera estaba el primero para escuchar y solía dar muy buenos consejos, claro, sería porque todos decía que era un genio y los genios entienden las cosas a la primera ¿y por qué había venido con Gaara? Ahora miraba a Gaara ¿y que hacía Gaara? mirar a Shikamaru y parecía preocupado, a ver si al final si iba a haber algo raro entre estos dos... no, imposible, a lo mejor era por Temari, a lo mejor Shikamaru seguía colgado por Temari y había ido a hablar con Gaara, como es su hermano... No, tampoco podía ser eso... a Shikamaru le pasaba algo, algo relacionado con Sasuke, desde hacía unas semanas se comportaba muy sarcástico, siempre diciendo indirectas e ironías, se notaba que le molestaba Sasuke, solo había que ver que reaccionó cuando ofreció su casa a Akane... ¡Akane! ¿sería Shikamaru el chico que Kiba había dicho que estaba interesado en ella? ¡Pero si ellos siempre estaban discutiendo! Sin embargo eran amigos, a pesar de todo eran muy amigos.

Gaara observaba a Shikamaru, le veía preocupado, se notaba que todo ese tema e Akane le afectaba mucho pero en realidad observaba a Shikamaru para no pensar en Hinata. Le hacía ilusión que fuera de acampada con ellos pero ¿y Naruto? No es que no quisiese que fuese Naruto pero esto ¿en que posición le colocaba a él? Su situación era ridícula, allí estaba, enamorado e una chica que solo tenía ojos para un chico que no se daba cuenta de nada ¿y él que hacía? Sabía lo que iba a pasar, como siempre terminaría haciendo el papel de amigo que anima a la chica, le dice lo maravillosa que es y la alienta a hablar con... su rival, que a su vez es su mejor amigo, esa persona a la que pasase lo que pasase tendría ganas de golpear o bien por quitarle a Hinata o bien por ignorarla.

- Ya regresé - dijo Hinata.

- ¿Y Temari? - se interesó Gaara.

- Es que dijo que había visto a alguien conocido y fue a saludar.

Tal y como había dicho Hinata, Temari había ido a saludar a un matrimonio que estaba dentro de la cafetería. Después de unos minutos de charla se despidió. Se dirigía a la puerta que daba a la salida cuando una voz conocida, suave, casi susurrante, la detuvo.

- Hola Temari.

Se quedó parada, sentía que sus piernas no querían moverse, una parte de su cerebro le decía que continuase andando pero la otra parte le exigía girarse hacia esa voz.

- ¿Cómo estás?

Sentía la voz mas cerca de ella. Cerró los ojos instintivamente, como queriendo alejar ese sonido.

- ¿No vas a saludarme?

Sintió unas manos acariciar suavemente sus brazos.

- Hola, Itachi - tomó aire y se giró decidida hacia él.

Allí estaba, Itachi Uchiha, mirándola y sonriendo.

- Perdona - separó las manos de sus brazos - No quería molestarte ¿qué haces por aquí?

- Tomando algo.

- ¿Todo bien?

- Si, todo bien ¿y tu?

- Si, bien... estás... fantástica.

- Bueno... creo que me esperan.

- ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?

- Te dije que necesito tiempo...

- ¿No quieres darme una oportunidad?

- No es eso Itachi es que... entre nosotros ya está todo dicho... es que...

- Está bien, no quiero agobiarte, disculpa.

Los ojos de Itachi eran tan tristes que Temari sintió encogerse su corazón.

- Bueno pues... entonces... yo...

- Tranquila, esperaré todo lo que necesites...

- Yo... me están esperando.

- Adiós - Temari se marchó todo lo deprisa que pudo, Itachi la miró con pena.

- Pasa ya de ella - dijo un hombre algo, de complexión fuerte y rasgos duros acercándose a él - Venga, vamos a tomar algo.

- ¿Verdad que está muy guapa, Kisame?

- Si hombre si, cada día está mejor, pero es una cría.

- Ya tiene 18 años, no es tan niña y es bastante madura, ella sabe muy bien lo que quiere, no solo es guapa, tiene carácter, personalidad, es inteligente.

- ¿Y que vas a hacer? ¿Perseguirla y acosarla?

- Por favor Kisame ¿crees que soy un crío? Me ha pedido tiempo y yo se lo doy y sea cual sea su respuesta la aceptaré.

Kisame no contestó, prefería no saber nada de ese tema. Itachi tenía sus secretos y no solía hablar e sus planes, siempre estaba lleno de secretos, era bastante silencioso, que le dijera que le gustaba esa chica ya le parecía demasiado.

La habitación de Misaki estaba en penumbra, Sai le miraba sonriendo como habitualmente lo hacía.

- Entonces no hay problema ¿verdad, Sai?

- Claro. Entiendo perfectamente que el novio de tu madre tenga una convención precisamente esos días y quiera que le acompañéis ¿por que no iba a entenderlo?

- No se... por nada.

- Lo que no entiendo es porqué tienes bajadas las persianas.

- Es para... que no entre el sol... hace mucho calor.

- No es cierto, el sol se pone por el otro lado de esta casa - Sai se acercó a la ventana.

- Te digo que no... - tarde, su ruego llegó tarde, Sai ya había subido la persiana, la luz entró llenando todo de una claridad que casi molestaba después de la penumbra a la que estaban acostumbrados. Misaki se giró rápidamente - Baja la persiana, me molesta la luz.

- ¿Por qué?

- Es que tengo conjuntivitis.

- A ver Misaki... mírame.

- Por favor Sai, te tengo que pedir que te vayas, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

- No quiero. No me voy a ir, recuerda que soy responsable de tu vida.

Sai le cogió fuertemente del brazo obligándole a girarse. Misaki le miró lleno de miedo. Entonces Sai pudo observar el pómulo amoratado debajo de su ojo izquierdo.

- ¿Otro golpe con la puerta?

- Es que tengo una piel delicada y...

- Enseguida te salen moratones, si... sobretodo si alguien te golpea ¿Ha sido él, verdad?

- Tu no lo entiendes, fue culpa mía, yo... le contesté mal, le insulté... fue mi culpa.

Sai se sentía muy abatido. Era inútil aquella lucha, era inútil luchar contra una injusticia cuando la víctima se pone del lado de su agresor ¿y como podría él convencerle de que tenía que denunciarle, que eso no podía seguir así? Estaba claro que él mismo necesitaba ayuda, tenía que encontrar a alguien que le apoyase porque lo que era seguro es que aquello era algo intolerable y él no estaba dispuesto a cerrar los ojos, Orochimaru era una mala persona y él tenía que conseguir que se alejase de Misaki. Si algo había aprendido desde que era amigo de Naruto es que a los amigos no se les abandona nunca, pase lo que pase, nunca. Y él tenía dos opciones en mente: o acudir a Naruto, que ya tenía práctica en separar a personas de Orochimaru o preguntar a Sasuke, se suponía que le conocía bien, había conseguido librarse de él, seguramente conocería "algo" de Orochimaru que les sirviese de ayuda ¿podría ser eso factible?

De momento tenía que conseguir llevarse a Misaki de vacaciones, alejarle de su familia, que tuviera unos días para él solo, lejos de ese indeseable. Parece ser que Orochimaru no quería dejarle ir, se había enterado que iban a la playa y por lo visto le había molestado... bien, pues a Sai aún le quedaba una opción: ir al lago con Akane, Shino, Neji y Sasuke, cierto era que él no era un gran amigo de Sasuke pero con Shino no se llevaba mal, hablaban poco, Shino era un chico muy extraño pero quizás por eso se entendían, tampoco se relacionaba demasiado con Neji pero estaba Akane, ella siempre había sido amable y en estos días parecía entenderse bien con Misaki, además ayudar con los niños le vendría bien a Misaki porque le haría sentirse útil y algo le decía que la confianza de Misaki no era muy brillante. Estaba decidido, se lo diría a Akane e irían al lago, ahora solo tenía que inventar una mentira para decir a Orochimaru, no es que le gustase mentir pero si había que jugar con trampas él también sabía hacerlo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Ahora ya si que empiezan las vacaciones donde van a pasar cosas importantes. El orden será: acampada-playa-lago y después, por decirlo de alguna forma, la de los ataksuki y las del sonido. Las pondré una a una, es mas fácil que andar intercalándolas, el orden no es capricho, tiene que ser así._

_Muchas gracias a la gente que lee y comenta y a los que leen y no comentan porque para mi es igual de importante. Muchas gracias **Lala-chan**, como siempre por leer aunque te resulte tediosa alguna historia, lo siento, no soy tan genial como para hacerlas todas interesantes pero vamos, con que te guste una de ellas me siento orgullosa. Aprovecho para recordar que no me olvido de nadie y precisamente la historia de Kiba está a puntito de dar un giro._

_Espero que tengáis una buena semana ¡Hasta la próxima!_


	58. El ciervo decide marcar su territorio

_Capítulo larguísimo de nuevo, pero es que no sucede gran cosa, es bastante soso y bastante monotemático pero si es importante así que lo he alargado hasta la escena que veréis al final para que sucediese algo._

_También tengo que decir que es largo porque he puesto bastante información sobre la auto-lesión, podía no haberlo hecho pero quiero que se entiendan las reflexiones de Shikamaru sobre ese tema y porqué va a decidir actuar como lo hará en capítulos posteriores._

_Espero que al menos os entretenga, prometo que los siguientes serán mas interesantes._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**El ciervo decide marcar su territorio**

Ryuko miraba entre nerviosa y emocionada el paisaje a través de la ventana del tren. Sentado a su lado, Chouji prefería mirarla a ella.

- ¿Queda mucho? - preguntaba inquieta.

- No, ya no queda mucho ¿estás nerviosa?

- Es la primera vez que viajo sin mis padres y tengo un no se qué aquí dentro - se tocó el estómago - Tengo miedo de que pase algo.

- ¿Algo? ¿Que va a pasar?

- No se, un accidente, un incendio, algo malo.

- Anda que no eres negativa ¿por qué piensas esas cosas?

- Porque he mentido a mis padres y me siento mal.

- ¿Que les has mentido?

- He dicho que iban algunos padres, personas adultas mas responsables que nosotros.

- ¿Y por qué has dicho eso?

- Tu no conoces a mis padres, si se enteran de que somos solo un grupo de chicos y chicas no sabes la que me pueden armar, por eso tengo miedo de que pase algo y lo descubran.

- ¿Algo como un accidente o que tengan que reconocer nuestros cadáveres?

- ¡No digas eso, por dios!

Chouji rió.

- ¡No te burles!

- Si no me burlo, anda tranquilizate y disfruta. De todas formas ¿de que tienen miedo tus padres? ¿De que hagamos una fiesta con alcohol, drogas y todo tipo de perversiones? - Ryuko le miró con cara de circunstancias - ¿De veras piensan eso de ti?

- De mi no o eso creo. Lo que pasa es que piensan que soy muy tonta y que todo el mundo me va a engañar.

- Bueno pues te prometo que no te meteré droga en las patatas fritas.

Ryuko miró al otro lado del tren, a los asientos que quedaban a la altura de los suyos, separados por el estrecho pasillo. Allí iban Hinata y Akane.

- A Akane le vendrá muy bien este pequeño descanso. Shikamaru tuvo una gran idea.

- Por eso lo hizo. Está mas preocupado de lo que aparenta y también mas celoso de lo que quiere decir.

- Shikamaru es mas tierno de lo que parece, yo lo se.

- El año pasado se despendoló un poco. No es que saliera con Temari o Ino, con Tayuya y Kin, es que le daba igual quien fuese, ahora lo pienso y creo que era una forma de vengarse o de... ay, no se como explicarme, era como que no se tomaba en serio nada. Yo entonces, claro, alucinaba con él y creía que es que era un fenómeno... ahora entiendo que lo que estaba es frustrado, desengañado. Y de pronto todo acabó, asi, de golpe, empezó a pasar de tías, de enrollarse con ellas y de todo, al contrario, desde entonces es que pasa de todo eso, aunque tenga oportunidades, nunca, nunca ha vuelto a comportarse así, es com osi hubiese hecho un voto de castidad.

- ¿Que crees que le pasaría?

- Yo creo, ahora, que fue un arranque de rabia, se desahogo, se tranquilizó y acabó así como así

Detrás de ellos Chiharu y Minako hacían sus planes.

- Vale - decía Chiharu - Tu ve a por Gaara, yo me quedo con tu hermano.

- ¿Con mi hermano? ¿Estás enferma?

- A ver, me quitas a Gaara ¿y que me queda? Oye y que Naruto es muy mono, cada vez se parece mas a tu padre y tu padre es guapo Minako, las cosas como son.

- Pero es mi hermano, es algo muy asqueroso.

- Para ti no para mi. Que pena que no haya venido Shino, ay... ese si que me gusta. Pero bueno, me quedo con tu hermano.

- ¿Y si yo me quedo con tu hermano, eh? ¿que pensarías?

- Tu si que estás enferma ¿No querías a Gaara?

- Ya pero tu hermano también tiene su punto.

- Mira mi hermano dentro de 20 años será como mi padre ¿tu crees que mi padre tiene algún punto?

- Pues a mi me gusta Shikamaru.

Naruto viajaba al lado de Gaara, hablándole continuamente de miles de temas desde el deporte a la comida. El único que viajaba solo era Shikamaru: sentado al algo de alguien desconocido leía detenidamente uno de los libros que Gaara le había prestado. Era un libro que trataba sobre psicología y conductas irregulares entre otras, la auto-lesión. El libro estaba resultado muy interesante para Shikamaru , explicaba todo de una forma que le impresionaba encontrar afirmaciones como: _"La auto-lesión es la conducta de hacerse daño físico para poder hacer frente a estados emocionales insoportables"_ o _"Dañarse a uno mismo es una manera de vérselas con emociones muy intensas. A algunas personas les proporciona el alivio que el resto de nosotros suele encontrar en el llanto. Pero tal vez estas personas han llorado tanto que ya no les proporciona ningún alivio. Algunas personas que se autolesionan se sienten tan enfadadas y agresivas que no pueden controlar sus emociones. Tienen miedo de llegar a lastimar a alguien, así que vuelven su agresión hacia sí mismas buscando liberarse de ella. A veces se considera a estas personas como buscadoras de atención. Sin embargo, una persona que se autolesiona puede creer que ésta es la única manera de comunicar o manejar el malestar_" pero la que más le impresionó fue la que decía _"hay otras causas que desencadenan la agresión a uno mismo, por ejemplo, cuando alguien se siente culpable o merecedor de un castigo. Estos casos de autoflagelación se convierten en una manera de tratar de alcanzar el perdón, y su origen se encuentra en problemas emocionales generados por una educación familiar, escolar, religiosa y/o social demasiado rígida, cargada de leyes y normas de comportamiento regidas por el miedo al castigo"_... Así que eso era lo que le ocurría a Akane, él empezaba a comprenderlo, Akane había tenido una infancia muy reprimida en la que la culpable era siempre ella, la castigaban de forma injusta y cruel y ella... Shikamaru se sentía muy mal, sentía una compasión tremenda a la vez que una horrible impotencia de no saber como decirle que ya podía dejar de hacerlo, que no se lastimase mas porque ella no era la culpable de todo y que él estaba a su lado... ¿cómo podía ser que pasasen esas cosas? ¿cuanto dolor o miedo o culpa puede llegar a sentir una persona para terminar haciéndose daño a si misma? Lo primero que tenía que averiguar era exactamente lo que hacía que Akane se autolesionase, que era lo que le estaba sobrepasando y sus sospechas eran la culpabilidad, si, seguro que se sentía culpable, no sabía de que, de no atender quizás bien a sus hermanos, de ser una molestia en su familia, seguro que pensaba que necesitaba un castigo, debe estar acostumbrada a los castigos..._"Mucha gente suele pensar que la auto-lesión es un método para llamar la atención. Esta es una de las ideas más erradas. Si el autolesionador hace un llamado de atención, no lo hace conscientemente, sino accidentalmente. Pero este llamado no es ése infantil de querer ser el centro de atención, como un niño que se pone a llorar para conseguir lo que quiere. Es una petición inconsciente de ayuda. Hay que recordar que más doloroso que las heridas, es lo que el autolesionador lleva en su interior" _Eso lo tenía claro, Akane no se autolesionaba para llamar la atención, porque si fuera por eso mostraría sus cicatrices o incluso amenazaría con hacerlo, Akane lo hacía en secreto... Cada vez todo era mas complicado. _"Cuando una persona se encuentra con un ser querido que se daña o autolesiona, la primera reacción es de desconcierto e incomprensión. No saben por qué está pasando esto ni qué pueden hacer para ayudarle"_... vaya, parecía que daban en el clavo y por fin encontró algo aún mas interesante _"¿Qué hacer si alguien cercano te cuenta que se está autolesionando?, ¿Qué tal si te das cuenta que un conocido o ser querido se está haciendo daño? Independientemente de la forma en que lo hayas averiguado, ahora ya lo sabes, y no puedes fingir lo contrario - tienes que responder de algún modo. A continuación te mostramos algunas pautas para enfrentar la conducta de auto-lesión de algún miembro de la familia o un amigo"._

Estaba totalmente concentrado en aquella lectura, era increíble lo bien que reflejaba lo que él sentía _"Cuando uno se entera de que una persona se autolesiona es muy común llegar a sentir: shock (conmoción) y negación, enojo y frustración, empatía y tristeza y por último culpa"_ Leía cada palabra sintiendose totalmente identificado, si, él había pasado por todas esas fases, se quedó en shock al enterarse, luego lo negó sin querer creelo, se enfadó, se sintió frustrado, sentía empatía por Akane, tristeza y culpa, si, culpa de no haberse dado cuenta antes, se sentía culpable porque quizás él la abandonó cuando ella le necesitaba, porque no pensó en ella y en el daño que la hacía, porque quizás, no, seguramente, aumentó su dolor, porque por su culpa ella se sintió abandonada... los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y una especie de agüilla comenzaba a amenazar con salir de su nariz, pero no tenía que llorar, no ahí, en medio de un tren más aún cuando leyó lo siguiente _"La culpa que sientes, aunque sea una reacción normal al saber que un ser querido se autolesiona, no es particularmente de utilidad. Sería más útil si logras sobrepasar los remordimientos y no lamentarte para así enfocar tu energía en una dirección más positiva y útil"_ y siguió leyendo, ahí daban unos cuantos consejos como _"No evites el tema de la autolesión. Deja que se sepa que estás dispuesto hablar, y que si no tratas el tema de manera espontánea sin que se te invite, es porque respetas su espacio, no debido a aversión" _Bien, mas o menos le daban una guía de como actuar, lo cual era de agradecer, claro que lo mejor y mas aconsejable sería acudir de nuevo a la psicóloga pero eso supondría unos gastos que él no podía solventar... e momento tenía que aprender toas esas pautas, eran muy interesantes y hablaban e como comportarse, que decirles...

- ¿Que lees tan intrigado? - la voz y la mano de Akane en su hombro le sobresaltó y casi dio un salto cerrando el libro de golpe - _"Trastornos del alma. Conductas irregulares e nuestro cerebro"_ ¿A ti te interesan esas cosas?

- Casi me matas del susto... Me lo ha dejado Gaara, es bastante curioso.

- Es porque estás mal e la cabeza ¿a que si?

- No, es que me resulta curioso.

- ¿Estás pensando en ser psicólogo?

- Mira, no estaría mal, es un trabajo que no requiero mucho esfuerzo físico, solo tendría que escuchar, a lo mejor me lo planteo.

- Creía que tu tenía que dedicarte a "los trabajos de Nara"

- Ah si pero no quita que tenga otra profesión. Cuidar ciervos no da para mucho.

- ¿Cuidáis ciervos?

- ¿Nunca te he hablado de los ciervos que tenemos?

- Me dijiste que teníais un bosque y que hay ciervos en él y que recogéis cornamentas.

- Los Nara nos ocupamos de los ciervos, e que no entren furtivos a cazarlos, vigilamos que no haya epidemias, hacemos recuentos y mas recuentos. en primavera recogemos cornamentas y en otoño vigilamos la época de celo y que no se lesionen demasiado... algunos ciervos pueden morir por las heridas recibidas intentando reclamar a una hembra - De pronto una luz e encendió en el cerebro de Shikamaru y empezó a bullir -... si encontramos algún herido o enfermo lo cuidamos.

- ¿Que sacáis con eso?

- Con las cornamentas se hacen muchas medicinas, también proveemos a zoos y vienen personas a estudiar su hábitat, sus costumbres, sobretodo colegios. Nosotros vamos a acampar en una zona que no es muy frecuentada por ellos pero si quieres puedo intentar que los veas.

- Señorita - dijo el señor sentado al lado e Shikamaru -siéntese aquí si quiere.

- No gracias, no se moleste.

- No es molestia, yo me bajo en esta estación.

El señor se levantó, Shikamaru pasó a ocupar asiento y Akane se sentó en el suyo.

- ¿Y como es que vives en Konoha?

- Es por el trabajo de mi padre.

- ¿Por la farmacia?

- Si y también un herbolario. Jisei compra un montón de potingues allí.

- ¿Los hace tu padre?

- Algunos.

- ¿Y no puede tener una farmacia en tu pueblo?

- Es que mi madre quería vivir en la ciudad, estaba harta del pueblo y mi madre es la que manda, además fue la que insistió en la farmacia, ella estudiaba farmacia pero lo dejó.

- ¿Por qué hizo eso?

- Creo que porque nací yo.

- Pues que pena.

- Ayuda bastante a mi padre. Oye ¿y tu? ¿Has pensado en que te gustaría trabajar?

- Me gustaría ser periodista.

- Si, te pega, siempre metes tus narices en todas partes.

- Me gustaría estar allí, en medio de la noticia, vivir la historia. Debe ser emocionante decir "en tal año se firmó tal cosa importante y yo estaba allí".

- Es un bonito sueño, no dejes que un hijo te lo estropee.

- Yo no pienso tener hijos ¿Por qué me miras así?

- Porque me encanta verte tan llena de sueños y esperanzada con el futuro.

Akane entornó los ojos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Ahora mismo estoy mejor de lo que imaginas. Gracias por venir de acampada conmigo.

- Me gustó que me invitases pero es una pena que no haya venido Ino.

- ¿Ino? Ella odia el campo, todo lleno e bicho y animales que hacen sus necesidades por todas parte, eso sin contar que no hay servicios, ni baños, ni espejos... por favor.

- No te burles, Ino no es tan pija.

- Podía haber venido, estaba delante cuanto lo dije y no dijo nada sin embargo fíjate como se puso con lo de la playa.

- Vaya... lo siento bueno pero a lo mejor preferías a Temari.

- Temari también lo sabía y se apuntó a ir con Neji al lago ese de Sasuke, creo que ese detalle lo dice too.

- Estás perdiendo atractivo, Nara. A lo mejor Temari no ha venido porque vengo yo.

- ¿Que clase de tontería es esa?

- No se, quizás le molesto.

Shikamaru sentía ganas de decirle que era la chica mas tonta que conocía ¿como pensaba algo así?

- Oye, Shika ¿puedo decirte algo que me preocupa?

- Claro ¿que te pasa?

- No es que me preocupe, es que me... voy a dejar la redacción del periódico del insti.

- ¿Por qué? Si lo haces muy bien.

- Es que no voy a poder ocuparme. Me da mucha rabia pero me consume mucho tiempo.

- ¿Estás muy ocupada? Pues deja otra cosa.

- No, tiene que ser la redacción. Es que quiero buscar trabajo.

- ¿Y eso?

- Tengo que conseguir dinero, necesito ahorrar todo lo que pueda.

- ¿Para qué?

- Quiero, cuando cumpla los 18, alquilar una habitación en bloque de apartamentos o una pensión, algo donde vivir. No quiero vivir con mi padre y su familia y no quiero causar inconvenientes a mis hermanos, lo mejor es que me independice, es una idea que se me ha ocurrido y creo que es lo mejor.

- ¿Se lo has dicho a tus padres?

- Ya se lo he dicho a mi padre, el mes que viene tengo que mudarme a su casa y... soy un estorbo así que le parece buena idea. El esta dispuesto a ayudarme en algo y supongo que mi madre también, seguro que así casi podré pagar el alquiler pero claro habrá otros gasto y... tengo 8 meses para buscar trabajo... solo 8 meses.

- Tranquila, no pasa nada, te entiendo, te ayudaré a buscar ese empleo y también un sitio económico y decente donde vivir.

- ¿No crees que soy una inconsciente o una caprichosa?

- No, dentro de poco cumplirás los 18 años, a esa edad mucha chicas ya están casadas, no veo porqué no ibas tú a poder vivir independiente pero no me gusta que renuncies a tus sueños de ser periodista.

- Ah pero es que pretendo prepararme para la universidad... estoy bastante asustada pero creo que podré organizarmelo todo.

- Seguro que si, eres buena organizando. ¿No puedes dejar otra cosa que no sea el periódico?

- No. Es lo que mas tiempo me lleva. Ser subdelegada no me quita a penas nada, Neji es demasiado eficiente y lo de los clubs, pues mas que nada me da trabajo al principio de curso y en la semana cultural.

- La obra de teatro te quita bastante.

- Pero a eso no puedo decir que no, es nuestra sanción.

- Bueno pero yo también soy director, déjalo en mis manos, además Ryuko y Chouji me ayudarán.

- Pero yo no quiero que lo hagas tu todo.

- No, todo no, menudo rollo... venga, todo irá bien

Era triste escuchar a Akane decir esas cosas, ver a alguien pensando que es un estorbo para su familia e intentando huir y alejar sus problemas, veía en los ojos de Akane la tristeza que eso le producía, debía ser frustrante tener dos familias pero no poder encajar con ninguna, pero también podía ver el miedo cuando hablaba de mudarse a la casa de su padre ¿tan triste fue su infancia en esa casa?

- Bueno - continuaba la chica - Yo iba al baño. Voy a pasar por la cafetería ¿te traigo algo?

- No, ahora no me apetece.

- Vale, pues te dejo con tu libro.

Shikamaru se levantó y cogió del portaequipajes una bandolera, guardó el libro y sacó un cuaderno y un lápiz. Se sentó y lo abrió por las últimas páginas, era un cuaderno de campo, el suyo propio, los Nara cuando entraban en el bosque solían apuntar cualquier cosa extraña o inusual que veían, pero ahora le iba a servir para otra cosa. A ver, mientras hablaba con Akane se le había ocurrido: tenía que aprender de la naturaleza porque en la naturaleza tenía la respuesta y solo tenía que aplicarla a su situación.

Estaba muy claro que Sasuke era un ciervo en celo tratando de formar un harén. Puede que él fuera algo inexperto en cuanto a mujeres pero sabía de ciervos y en realidad entre humanos y ciervos no había tanta diferencia, había visto muchas veces a los machos formando sus harenes a la fuerza. Sasuke era todo en ejemplar de macho dispuesto a conseguir no el mayor número de hembras para poder asegurarse la descendencia, si no a demostrar que consigue lo que quiere y él era un ciervo algo más modesto que tiene que enfrentarse a ese presuntuoso macho, quizás sus cuernos no son los mas espectaculares pero tiene una ventaja: la hembra se ha metido en su territorio, lo ha hecho sin querer y ni lo sabe, Akane es una joven hembra que huyendo de otros peligros se ha acercado a él, ahora le toca marcar ese territorio y hacer entender a Sasuke, a base de berridos cuales son sus fronteras y que ella está dentro, así que teóricamente es suya. Aquello iba a ser como el enfrentamiento a cornadas entre los ciervos pero sin cuernos... y él tenía que convertirse en un ciervo macho y dominante, demostrarle a esa hembra que él es el que manda y que la protegerá.

Tenía que conseguir hacer una buena jugada, atraer a la hembra y crear una gran defensa.

Y con esas ideas comenzó a planear sobre le papel su estrategia, los pros y los contras de cada actuación, que debería hacer y las consecuencias que tendrían sus decisiones... no podía dejar nada al azar porque Sasuke tiene unos cuernos grandes y no va a dudar en aprovecharse de ellos.

- Bueno pues - decía Chouji al bajar del tren. Ya hemos llegado al pueblo de los Nara.

- Se ve tranquilo y bonito - dijo Minako.

- Aquí hay un montón de Naras - continuó Chouji.

- ¿Y eso?

- Es un pueblo pequeño - explicó Chiharu - al final casi todos somos parientes, siempre hay alguien que es el hijo del primo de la sobrina el nieto el hermano de mi bisabuelo o algo así. Mi madre también es una Nara, pariente lejana, muy lejana de mi padre ¿no habíais notado el parecido?

- Así ha salido tu hermano con esas taras mentales - comentó Akane.

- ¿Van a venir a recogernos, Shika? - preguntó Chiharu.

- Si, viene el primo, ya debería estar aquí.

- Es un lugar precioso - decía mientras tanto Hinata respirando profundamente el aire limpio con olor a romero.

- ¿Y como es tu primo, dattebayo?

- No te preocupes - contestó Chouji - en cuanto lo veas sabrás que es su primo.

- ¡Ahí está! - gritó Chiharu - ¡Shikato, Shikato!

Un chico algo mayor que ellos y peinado con la misma coleta que Shikamaru se acercó sonriendo.

- Buenos días Chiharu ¿cómo estás primita?

Se parecía bastante a Shikamaru, era un poco mas algo, sus ojos eran verdes y el color de su pelo algo mas claro, también su complexión era más musculosa, claro que no tenía ni el ceño fruncido, ni cara de aburrimiento y lucía una enorme sonrisa.

- Shikato te presento a mis amigos. Mira esta es Minako.

- Hola Minako, encantado. Hola a todos ¿Que tal Shikamaru?

- Bien, te agradezco que vengas a recogernos.

- No hay ningún problema, ya sabía yo que ir andando sería mucho trabajo para ti. Chouji, me alegro de verte.

- Yo también, hacia mucho tiempo que no venía por aquí.

- Oye ¿y esa coleta? - preguntó curiosa Minako - ¿Es la marca de los Nara?

Shikato se echó a reír.

- Es cómoda. Anda, darme las mochilas que las voy metiendo en el maletero.

Fueron subiendo a la furgoneta que Shikato había llevado para recogerlos, casi un microbus.

- ¡Madre mía como está tu primo! - exclamó Akane - Debió llevarse los genes buenos de la familia.

- Ya estáis... las chicas siempre pensando en el físico... pervertidas - se quejó Naruto.

Las cinco chicas rompieron a reír.

- ¿A dónde vamos? - se interesó Ryuko.

- A la casa familiar - habló Chiharu - Ahí viven mis abuelas y mis tíos, los padres de Shikato, allí es donde deberían vivir mis padres pero rompieron la tradición y se fueron a Konoha. Mis tíos son como los capataces de los terrenos pero mi papi es el jefe.

- ¿Y está muy lejos?

- No, pero a Shikamaru le da flojera andar.

- ¿Y dónde vamos a acampar? - interrogó Gaara.

- Ya veréis, es un lugar precioso pero eso sí, hasta allí hay que ir andando.

- ¿Y dormir? ¿Cómo vamos a dormir si no hemos traído tiendas ni sacos? - intervino Naruto.

- En la casa familiar hay tiendas de campaña, las tenemos de todo tipo. Los Nara pasamos muchas veces semanas en el bosque, algunos trabajos no se pueden hacer en un ratito.

- ¿Y que hacéis en el bosque, dattebayo?

- Pues las cosas de los Nara - respondió aburrido Shikamaru.

La casa familiar de los Nara era bastante grande pero de apariencia modesta y estaba situada en medio de una parcela de terreno no muy grane. Shikato aparcó delante de la puerta e la casa, una señora e unos 60 años, con el pelo moreno, recogió en una coleta baja, esperaba en la misma. En cuanto bajó, Chiharu corrió a saludarla.

- ¡Abuela! ¡Ya he vuelto!

- Ya te veo cervatillo inquieto.

- ¿Y no te alegras?

- Pues no porque te vas de acampada y no te quedas conmigo.

- Oh mi abuelita mimosa... Pero mira que chicos mas guapos traigo. Venid a conocer a mi abuela, dejad que mi hermano se ocupe de todo.

- Buenos días señora Nara - saludó Chouji.

- ¡Chouji! ¡Pero cuanto tiempo sin verte! Veo que sigues igual que siempre ¿y tus padres?

- Y mira abuela - continuaba Chiharu - Estos son Gaara y Naruto, son compañeros de clase de Shikamaru ¿a que son lindos?

Chiharu presentó a todos con bastante entusiasmo mientras Shikamaru ayudaba a Shikato a bajar las mochilas.

- Hola abuela - saludó Shikamaru cuando terminó

- ¡Shikamaru! ¡Ven y dame un beso, sinvergüenza! No nos había dicho que tus compañeras eran tan guapas, así te pasa, que no quieres venir a verme nunca.

- No es eso abuela, lo que pasa es que estoy ocupado.

- Ya... anda y pasa a saludar a la abuela Shikami, está deseando verte.

Entraron en la casa. En un gran salón, al lado de una chimenea, sentada en un butacón, estaba una señora mayor, de pelo blanco, corto, sus rasgos, aunque muy envejecidos se parecía mucho a los de Shikamaru.

- Shikamaru - dijo al verles mientras se levanta con gran esfuerzo y le tendía los brazos.

Shikamaru se apresuró a acercarse.

- Abuela Shikami, siéntate, por favor.

- Ah no estoy tan debilucha. A ver, déjame que te vea y te e un beso.

- Es nuestra bisabuela - aclaró Chiharu - Quiere mucho a Shikamaru.

- ¡La bisabuela! - exclamó admirado Naruto - ¡Que flipada, dattebayo!

Chiharu también se acercó.

- Hola abuelita Shikami - dijo en todo cariñoso – Venga, pasar vosotros también a saludar a la abuelita.

La bisabuela era un simpática mujer que tuvo una palabra amable para todos, es especial le gustó Minako a la que pellizcaba los mofletes.

- Bueno Chouji - le decía - ¿tienes novia ya?

- No yo... bueno eso es lo que intento - tonteó un poco apurado.

- ¡Ah pillastre! ¿Y cual es la elegida?

- Es esta - cogió del brazo a Ryuko - Ya casi somos medio-novios.

- Chouji, por favor - se quejó avergonzada Ryuko.

- Ven acércate... maja, muy maja, siempre has sido muy listo - puso sus manos en las caderas de la chica - y no tendrá problemas para parir, hija los Akimichi son de grandes huesos.

- ¡Abuela no hagas esas cosas! - se quejó Chiharu - Nos haces pasar vergüenza.

- ¿Y la novia de mi nieto¿ ¿quien es?

- Esta - dijo Chiharu muy decidida abrazando a una desconcertada Akane - Es esta, la del pelo color zanahoria ¿que te parece?

- ¡Chiharu! - gruñó Shikamaru lanzándole una mirada heladora.

- Ven bonita, que no te veo bien, acércate un poco.

- Pero es que yo... es que no... - empezó a decir Akane mientras Chiharu la empujaba.

- Vaya, eres mejor de lo que esperaba. Yo pensaba que con el poco interés que pone en todo se quedaría con la más fea.

- Pero es que...

- No crea señora - intervino Naruto alegremente - Shikamaru liga un montón y están bien buenas.

- ¿Cómo te llamas, bonita?

- Akane Kumoyuki, señora pero yo...

- Bonito nombre, ven, acompáñame bonita, quiero enseñarte algo.

- Abuela - habló presuroso Shikamaru - No hagas caso a...

- Tu calla, tengo que hablar con ella. Dame mi bastón, venga.

La señora se agarró del brazo de Akane y la indicó por donde quería irse.

- Ya te vale, Chiharu - gruñó Shikamaru bastante molesto cuando las vio salir por una puerta.

- ¿Sois novios? ¿Por qué yo no lo sabía, dattebayo?

- No somos novios, no somos nada, es una broma de este desastre.

- Ya te vale a ti, Shika, para un capricho que tiene la abuela y no eres capaz de dárselo.

- Ya hablaremos tu y yo cuando estemos en casa, pequeño demonio con faldas.

La bisabuela de Shikamaru llevó a Akane hasta una habitación llena de muebles tapados con enormes trozos de tela. Por el camino había estado preguntándole cosas sobre su vida y familia.

- Esta es la habitación de los recuerdo, aquí se guardan los recuerdos mas preciosos de los Nara. Dime ¿que te gusta más de mi pequeño?

- ¿De Shikamaru? No, es que yo... - miró a la abuela, con sus ojos tiernos, mirándola con un extraño brillo que quizás era orgullo o no sabía el que pero de pronto no tuvo valor para decirle la verdad - Pues no sabría que decirle es como... un conjunto.

Akane se preguntaba ahora como había llegado a esa situación, como saldría de ella y como asesinaría a Shikamaru de forma lenta y dolorosa.

- Pero algo habrá que te gusta mas ¿o tengo que pensar que es por lo que una dama no debe decir?

- Por su cerebro - se apresuró a contestar - Me gusta su cerebro.

- Que graciosa, si, está muy bien dotado, me lo debe a mi, lo del cerebro, yo soy una auténtica Nara, mi marido renunció a su apellido, el cerebro lo ha heredado de mi, también las migrañas, pobre... lo otro lo heredó de su abuelo.

- ¿Lo otro?

- No te pongas tan roja, me refiero a la pereza. Mira, destapa esto, bonita.

Akane retiró la tela que le señalaba dejando al descubierto un maniquí vestido con un precioso kimono blanco de boda.

- Es mi vestido de novia, con el que me casé.

- Es precioso señora.

- Con él se casó mi madre, la mujer de mi hijo, la madre de Shikamaru y con él te casarás tú.

Akane abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

- Esto es que yo...

- Pero yo no lo veré porque espero que sea entro de algunos años y estaré ya con mi marido y mi hijo. Hija, no tengáis prisa en casaros, uno se cansa del matrimonio, te lo digo yo. Ahora estudiar y dedicaros a disfrutar.

- No se preocupe, no está en mis planes casarme con su nieto.

- Ya conozco a la prometida del heredero Nara, ya puedo estar tranquila, pero eso si, no me gustaría convertirme en tatarabuela, aún no estoy preparada para conocer a otra generación Nara, así que, confío en que tomes las medidas oportunas para que no suceda ¿me entiendes?

- No se preocupe si Shikamaru y yo no...

- No digo que no hagáis nada, sois jóvenes y serías tontos si no lo hicierais pero... ahora hay mucho medios, no lo olvides.

Si lo que a Akane le gustaba el bosque de Nara era inversamente proporcional al enfado que llevaba encima, estaba claro que le gustaba muchísimo. Esa era la conclusión que sacaba Shikamaru mientras la veía caminar enfurruñada y sin decir una palabra.

- ¿Todavía estás mosqueada? - preguntó Chiharu.

- No estoy mosqueada, estoy... furiosa.

- Lo siento hermana, no quería molestarte.

- No me llames hermana, no me lo llames.

- Perdón, perdón. Yo solo quería alegrar a la bisabuela.

- No estoy enfadada contigo, lo estoy con... - cogió una rama y la lanzó contra Shikamaru - con eso de ahí.

- Ya estamos - comentó en tono pesado Shikamaru - Eres una pesada.

- Y tú un pusilánime, ya podías haber dicho algo ¿no?

- Ahhhh... tampoco habrá sido tan horrible.

- ¿Es que no te da vergüenza engañar a tu abuela?

- Haberlo hecho tu.

- ¡Es tu abuela!

- ¡Eh, eh! - intervino Naruto - ¿Vamos a estar todo el camino así?

- Díselo a ella que es una cabezota.

- Si, dímelo a mi que para él es muy problemático.

- Ya te he dicho que lo sentía.

- Que lo sentía... que lo sentía...

- Tu madre cree que soy tu novio ¿no? Pues mi abuela que tu eres mi novia ¿que diferencia hay?

- No es lo mismo.

- Akane, si es lo mismo - advirtió Ryuko.

- Bueno pero él es... imbécil ¿sabes lo que me ha dicho su abuela? que no quiere conocer a un tataranieto, yo creo que no quiere que se reproduzca... así que ya sabes, que tengas cuidado y no esparzas tus genes por ahí.

- ¿Por qué siempre está de tal mal humor contigo? - se acercó Gaara a preguntar a Shikamaru.

- Ah... es muy difícil de entender.

- Pues deberías hacerle entender que eres tú el dominante.

- ¿Qué?

- Verás, lo dijo Jiraiya ¿no te acuerdas? Este tipo de personas buscan a alguien que las domine, eso les hace sentirse seguras, es a lo que está acostumbrada, necesita a alguien a su lado que se mantenga firme porque cuando algo la supera, ya sea por rabia o por lo que sea, se descontrola, no sabe manejar estas situaciones... cuanto toda tu vida has estado dominado luego no se sabe ser dominante, se termina por convertirse en un tirano.

Shikamaru se detuvo y recapacitó unos segundos. Se desabrochó la mochila y se la quitó dejándola caer al suelo.

- Esperad un momento - dijo. Analizando todo lo que había leído estos últimos días, las palabras de Jiraiya, las charlas con la madre de Naruto y las conversaciones con Gaara había decidido algo problemático e inusual en él: iba a tener una reacción instintiva, egoísta e ilógica.

Sin decir nada, agarró a Akane de una de sus muñecas y sin mucha delicadeza tiró de ella hasta acercarse a un enorme árbol. Todos se quedaron paralizados ante tal reacción. Shikamaru, con la misma brusquedad prácticamente lanzó a Akane contra el árbol y sin soltar su muñeca guió el brazo hasta situarlo por encima de su cabeza mientras agarraba la otra muñeca y hacía lo mismo. Con una sola mano sujetó firme las muñecas de la chica pegándolas al árbol y con la mano libre le sujetó la barbilla. Akane ante tal sorpresiva acción no sabía como reaccionar, estaba perpleja, confundida, asustada pero también llena de curiosidad.

- Quiero que te quede una cosa muy clara - habló Shikamaru con voz profunda clavándole una mirada llena de vida que Akane jamás había visto en él - No soy un pelele, no soy un muñeco, no me importa que me utilices pero debes empezar a respetarme como persona.

Sin más y sin dejarla reaccionar de ninguna manera, de la misma forma brusca y violenta, se apoderó de sus labios, sin dejarla que le rechazase, sin darle ninguna oportunidad, sin preocuparse en ser sutil o delicado y sin importarle ni tener en cuenta lo desagradable que podía ser para ella.

Todos miraban boquiabiertos. Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Akane, lágrimas de rabia e impotencia, deseos de llorar y huir de allí, sin embargo algo había que se lo impedía, una extraña sensación mezcla de miedo y satisfacción, si, era extraño pero el sentirse dominada le producía una hormigueo por todo el cuerpo, era como algo que la hacía sentirse vulnerable y protegida a la vez, sentir que dependía de otro persona, que no tenía que pensar, ni decidir, que podía ser vulnerable y confiar porque esa persona, a pesar de lo brusca que era no la iba a dañar.. porque ella sabía que podía confiar en Shikamaru... era un sentimiento ambivalente que nacía desde dentro, como una necesidad e sentirse parte de algo. Poco a poco fue relajándose porque aunque no quisiera su cuerpo reaccionaba ¿que le pasaba?

Shikamaru notó como poco a poco se iba rindiendo y aflojó el agarre. Se separó un poco y la miró asustado, tenia miedo de ver odio en su ojos, se sentía acalorado y avergonzado, respiraba pesadamente y sentía sus labios hinchados, tal había sido su violencia... pero los ojos de Akane no reflejaban odio, estaban llenos de lágrimas pero no lloraba, solamente parecía escurrirse por sus mejillas. Akane mantenía la mirada baja y aun cuando él la soltó el todo permaneció quieta, aquella sumisión por parte de Akane le produjo un tremendo espasmo, un calambre recorriendo desde sus pies hasta el estómago, como miles de hormigas subiendo a toda velocidad, era una satisfacción que le llenaba, pero no era satisfacción por sentirse dominante, no, era la satisfacción de ver que confiaba en él , que a pesar de lo brusco que había sido, confiaba en él ¿Que le pasaba? ¿Era un sádico que disfrutaba humillándola? No, él no quería humillarla, ni mucho menos hacerla daño... era la necesidad de sentir que confiaba en él al igual que para Akane era la necesidad de sentir que podía dejar su fortaleza aparte, bajar la guardia y mostrarse débil.

De improviso ese momento se rompió. Akane en un segundo cambió y estrelló con fuerza su cabeza contra la nariz de Shikamaru. Este reculó hacia atrás entre la sorpresa, el dolo y el aturdimiento que sintió.

- ¡Imbécil! - fue lo único normal que dijo, aunque curiosamente no parecía ya enfadada, ni furiosa.

Shikamaru abría y cerraba los ojos con cara de asombro mientras se tambaleaba como si le costara mantener el equilibrio y sacudía la cabeza queriendo quitarse el mareo que le aturdía.

- ¡Menudo cabezazo! - exclamó Minako - Eso tiene que haber dolido por fuerza ¿Te encuentras bien, Shika?

- ¿Eh?... Si... no... si creo... no se.

- Ahora - Chouji se acercó a él mientras sacaba unos pañuelos de papel - mira que eres tonto, toma, límpiate, estás sangrando ¿a que ha venido ese arranque de macho?

Shikamaru no se veía capaz de pronunciar una frase completa. Dando tumbos se sentó encima e unas piedras.

- Si sabías que te iba a pegar - comentó Naruto - ¿Por qué te quedas quieto?

Shikamaru abrió y cerró los ojos repetidamente.

- Akane, tienes la cabeza mas dura de lo que pensaba - dijo al fin.

- Es cabezota en todos los sentidos - añadió Ryuko - ¿Pero no te imaginabas su reacción?

- Pensé que me rompería la espinilla o algo así, no que atacase como un búfalo.

- Pues cuando el señorito se encuentre bien - dijo Akane con toda tranquilidad - continuamos la marcha.

- Esta acampada promete ser muy movida - comentó Minako a Chiharu en voz baja.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios._

_Si, **Lala-chan**, soy mala, soy muy mala y tengo esa costumbre pero es que si no los capítulos se alargarían eternamente. Gracias por el comentario y yo también espero no perder mi "chispa" como tu dices bueno y si la pierdo prometo buscarla._

_**Koste**, hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía de ti, pensé que ya estabas harta de la historia (lo cual no me hubiese extrañado porque es mas larga que un día sin pan) así que me ha dado mucha alegría ver tu comentario. Y si, no te preocupes que no me voy a olvidar de ninguna historia, lo prometo._

_Espero que os vaya todo bien. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización._


	59. Esperanzas y decepciones

_He tenido un inconveniente. Había comenzado con las vacaciones de Shikamaru y Gaara y la acampada pero se me perdió el cuaderno donde lo tenía escrito, lo busqué durante toda la semana hasta ayer, ayer ya me rendí. Recordar lo que había escrito me daba mucha pereza así que al final me decidí por aprovechar la circunstancia y hacer un cambio: voy a intercalar las vacaciones de los que van de acampada con la de los que van la la playa, supongo que además de esta forma se puede hacer mas ameno. Lo siento por dejar aún mas intriga pero creo esta forma lo hará mas entretenido y menos monotemático, yo creo que va a ser un buen cambio._

_Espero que os guste._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Esperanzas y decepciones**

La casa de la familia Uchiha estaba situada en una zona de playa privada, por lo tanto estaban ellos solos disfrutando de ese trozo de mar. Sakura e Ino tomaban el sol, Sumire y Kankuro se bañaban, se suponía que Kankuro estaba intentando enseñar a nadar a Sumire pero a Sumire le entraba la risa y mas que nada lo que hacían era reírse. Lee y Ten-Ten habían hecho equipo y retado a un partido de volley a Jisei y Kiba; tanto Lee como Ten-Ten eran buenos deportistas y estaban machacando a sus compañeros cosa que mosqueaba bastante a Kiba

- Vamos a dejarlo ya, Kiba - decía Jisei - Es que soy muy mala y te estorbo.

- Ni hablar, ahora te vas a concentrar y a sacar la deportista que tienes dentro.

- Es inútil, mi deportista es nula, mas te valía que jugases tu solo, te iría mejor.

- De eso ni hablar, tú de aquí no te mueves, somos un equipo y entre los dos remontaremos.

- ¡Pues no sueñas tú ni nada! Esto no se remonta ni con grúa.

Sasuke, sentado en una hamaca a la sombra les miraba divertido, se lo estaban pasando bien y era agradable saber que era por él. Nunca había hecho nada por nadie, era una sensación nueva, bueno no tan nueva, era la misma que cuando les invitó a la piscina. Era curioso pensar que compartir algo podía gustarle ¿era por eso que Naruto era tan feliz? ¿porque siempre compartía todo? ¿ayudar a los demás es gratificante?

Todas esas eran experiencias nuevas para Sasuke, él siempre pensaba que lo único que quería era superar a Itachi, estaba muy obsesionado con esa idea, con demostrar que era capaz de hacerlo, no le importaba nadie más, lo amigos a veces incluso le molestaban él prefería estar solo y ahora... estaba intentando llevarse bien con ellos. Hace unos meses no pensaba en chicas, para él solo eran pequeñas molestias siempre pegadas a él empeñadas en llamar su atención, pero ahora había descubierto todo un mundo, se había despertado en él algo fuerte, demasiado instintivo que suponía era cosa de la naturaleza y de que tenía esa edad biológica en la que su cuerpo mandaba impulsos a su cerebro o quizás era al contrario, su cerebro primitivo el que enviaba mensajes a su cuerpo... Fuera lo que fuera ahora veía con otros ojos a las chicas y había descubierto que lo que llamaban amor era algo curioso que te daba el poder de manipular a las personas o te hacía vulnerable.

Hace unos día había besado a Karin. Estaba allí, a su lado y pensó en que pasaría si se lo pedía ¿sería capaz? ¿hasta dónde llegaba eso que ella decía que haría cualquier cosa por él? Eran cosas que él no comprendía así que vio a Karin y la besó, suponía que ella no iba a negarse y que no tendría que rogárselo ni ganarse sus besos, solo con decirle "bésame" la tenía rendida, más bien lo que le costó fue separarla de él, si por ella hubiera sido a saber como habrían terminado porque Karin es de las que sacan conclusiones demasiado rápido. Descubrir que tenía ese "poder" sobre ella le producía un extraño placer, algo que alimentaba su orgullo, no estaba bien, lo sabía pero es que a él solo le importaba obtener lo que deseaba ¿Tendría el mismo poder ante Sakura? ¿y ante Akane? No, eso era lo que le molestaba. Karin era una buena chica, demasiado impulsiva, un poco descarada pero realmente cuando decía que le gustaba lo decía de corazón, Sakura era soñadora, llena de ideales, aunque últimamente parecía que iba cambiando, notaba algo en ella, no sabía decir el que pero lo notaba y eso era algo que reconocía le excitaba ¿en que se estaba convirtiendo Sakura? Aunque sin duda la que mas le perturbaba era Akane. Estaba justo en medio de las dos, no era tan terrenal como Karin, ni tan soñadora como Sakura, estaba en la mitad pero a la vez no tenía nada que ver con ninguna. Akane no le entregaba nada, ni se lo ofrecía porque tampoco le pedía nada, ni pretendía nada pero si le exigía, no de forma clara o directa pero él sentía que le exigía que fuera amable, que se esforzara en complacerla, no lo decía pero Sasuke lo sentía así, él era el que tenía que esforzarse en llamar la atención, él, que nunca había demostrado interés por nada o por nadie, a quien le daban igual los demás, parecía un perrillo faldero, era él el que tenía que amoldarse a ella y a sus cambios de ánimo pero es que además ella no era caprichosa o superficial, no era insensible y agradecía su amabilidad premiándole con frases agradables, con sonrisas y miradas que le envolvían en un maldito circulo vicioso haciendo que volviese a esforzarse en ser amable.

¿Que le pasaba con esa chica? No tenía control sobre ella y eso le molestaba. Podía controlar a Sakura y a Karin, podía ser borde y antipático con ellas y no pasaba nada porque en cuanto les decía una palabra hacían lo que él quería ¿por qué esa chica no era igual? ¿Por qué parecía un borrego a su lado? Y luego estaba el tema Nara, ese chico se había convertido en toda una piedra en medio de su camino ¿por qué alguien que no destacaba podía ser tan molesto? Era insistente, no insistente como Naruto si no de una forma retorcida ¿por qué se empeñaba en enfrentarse a él?

- Sakura - dijo levantándose - ¿Puedes venir conmigo?

- Claro Sasuke ¿a donde vamos?

- A dar una vuelta - contestó de forma seca.

Ino les miró. Sentía rabia, no envidia porque Sasuke le pidiese dar una vuelta a Sakura en lugar de a ella si no rabia. Cerró los ojos y trató de pensar en otra cosa al fin y al cabo Sakura debía se capaz de darse cuenta ella sola de lo tonta que era, al menos así aprendería.

Jisei se detuvo en su juego y les miró. No le gustaba el aura de Sasuke, además había algo que le daba mala espina. Ella trataba de mantener una actitud neutral hacia Sasuke, en los últimos años no se había portado muy bien pero todo el mundo se merece otra oportunidad por eso ella se la daba pero es que no le gustaba esa actitud prepotente, había algo en él que no le terminaba de convencer, algo oscuro... además ¿por qué él podía tener amigos en 2-1 y ella no? ¿por qué él podía relacionarse con Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu y ella no podía hablar con Kimimaro?

- Vamos a dejarlo - dijo muy seria - Estoy cansada.

Lee también miraba alejarse a Sasuke y a Sakura y de repente pareció desaparecer toda su energía.

- Si, yo también esto cansado.

- ¿Pero que os ha dado de pronto? - gritó Kiba.

- Déjalo - habló Ten-Ten - Ven, vamos a darnos un chapuzón.

Lee se sentó en su toalla y cabizbajo comenzó a juguetear con los pies en la arena. El día que más temía había llegado, sabía que algún día tenía que llegar y creía estar preparado para afrontarlo pero no, no era así.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, él era un chico muy sensible y apasionado, todo lo vivía intensamente, cuando era feliz estaba exultante pero cuando surgía lo hacía profunda y dolorosamente. No podía evitar ser así, quería que no se le notasen tanto sus emociones pero es que no podía evitarlo.

Hacía ya unos cuantos años que le gustaba Sakura, él era un chico muy fiel en todo, ella fue la primera chica que le gustó y ya no miró a ninguna otra. Sakura le empezó a gustar cuando era una llorona y caprichosa, algo egoísta que solo pensaba en ella misma y en Sasuke y a la que parecía darle igual los sentimientos de Naruto o él mismo pero a él le gustaba, sus amigos le decía que la olvidara, que ella solo miraba a Sasuke pero a él le daba igual, algún día le vería a él. Y Sakura cambió y dejó de ser llorona y caprichosa, ahora esa distinta pero seguía enamorada de Sasuke... él la animaba, siempre la animaba, le decía que nunca tenía que perder la esperanza y creer en sus sueños pero ¿y los suyos? Sabía que este día iba a llegar, que Sasuke algún día la miraría y no la vería como a una molestia y él pensaba que iba a poder luchar y lo haría si ella le hubiese dado alguna esperanza pero es que nunca le vio como otra cosa que un simple amigo y así era muy difícil luchar.

- ¿Estás bien, Lee? - preguntó Ten-Ten sentándose a su lado mientras se secaba.

- ¡Genial! - exclamó sonriendo y levantando el puño con el dedo pulgar erguido y tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que parecían a punto de desbordarse.

- Yo me voy a la casa - dijo Ino levantándose y recogiendo sus cosas - Ya he tomado mucho el sol.

El aura de Ino tampoco era muy alegre, observaba Jisei al tiempo que veía salir del agua también a Kiba, Kankuro y Sumire... y últimamente la de Kankuro tampoco era la misma. Estaba claro que había una conjunción mala en esos momentos.

Sasuke guiaba a Sakura hasta un lugar bastante solitario. Caminaban en silencio, como no podía ser de otra forma en Sasuke. El chico se paró y se sentó en la arena a la sombra de una rocas, Sakura le imitó.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos hace unos meses? - habló de improviso el chico.

- ¿El qué?

- Te pregunté si aún creías estar enamorada de mi y te dije que quería salir contigo para averiguar lo que sentía.

- Si, si me acuerdo - Sakura comenzó a ponerse muy nerviosa ¿le iba a pedir una cita? ¿que hacía ella? en esa ocasión le dijo que si le pedía una cita no tenía que ser como amigos porque amigos ya eran.

- Sakura se que te aprecio - Sakura sintió aún acelerarse mas su corazón tanto que pensó que le costaba respirar - Eres mi amiga pero ¿hasta donde te aprecio? No se si me gustas tanto como para decir que siento algo por ti, pero me gusta estar contigo, me cuesta decirlo pero es cierto... no soy bueno para los sentimientos, nunca me he preocupado por nadie, el hecho de que ahora me preocupe por no hacerte daño supongo que significará algo pero no se exactamente el qué.

- ¿Te preocupas por mi?

- No quiero hacerte daño. No te voy a mentir, hay otra chica que también me interesa.

- ¿Otra chica? - Sakura sintió el mundo rompiéndose bajo sus pies, estaba acostumbrada a la frialdad de Sasuke pero que dijese aquello de esa forma tan poco emocional era... extraño.

- Si, tampoco se lo que siento, solo se que me llama la atención por eso quiero conocerla mejor.

- ¿Y tu le gustas? - en ese momento la cara de Sumire vino a su mente al fin y al cabo Sasuke era humano - ¿Sabe que te gusta?

- Es ella la que insiste en que antes de nada debo aclarar mi situación contigo, está empeñada en que tu me gustas, a lo mejor es una forma de darme calabazas.

- ¿Cree que te gusto?

- Si, es bastante insistente. Y dice que tu debería conocer la situación para decidir por ti misma.

- ¿Que tengo que decidir?

- No se, son cosas suyas, supongo que decidir si yo merezco la pena o si dejo de interesarte.

- Si voy a luchar por ti, vamos.

- Esa es la situación.

- Pues te agradezco la sinceridad, al menos ahora se a lo que atenerme.

Sakura bajó la cabeza, estaba bastante decepcionada, no lo iba a negar. Ella esperaba que Sasuke se sintiese atraído por Sumire pero no que hubiese hablado con ella de esos temas ¿Eso significaba que se le había declarado? ¿dónde la situaba eso a ella? ¿en la segunda? Aunque por otro lado sentía un rayo de esperanza porque él se preocupaba por ella, por no hacerla daño, eso significaba algo, seguro, eso le daba fuerzas para comenzar a luchar, para esforzarse y demostrarle lo que sentía, demostrarle que ella merecía la pena, tener competencia no era tan malo después de todo, te anima a mejorarte, además Sumire, por lo que parecía decir Sasuke, no daba la impresión de estar muy interesada en él.

- Sasuke ¿esa chica también va a luchar por ti?

- No lo creo, no parece muy interesada. Ella va a esperar a ver que siento, si resulta que no estoy enamorado de ti y la elijo a ella esperará a que te lo diga y luego me escuchará, conseguir enamorar o al menos gustar será trabajo mio, empiezo a entender como funciona su mente, soy yo él que quiere algo así que yo me tendré que esforzar. Y si resulta que te elijo a ti me dirá "te lo dije" y no, no intentará hacerme cambiar de idea, te lo aseguro, es muy orgullosa.

- ¡Ah!

Pues no parecía ser Sumire, esa forma de actuar no cuadraba con la Sumire despistada que ella conocía, más bien la chica de la que hablaba resultaba algo rara. Empezó a pensar si debería preguntarle quien era esa chica o si la conocía ella ¿Sería Karin? Podía ser, Karin siempre era muy presumida y decía que Sasuke era suyo... no, Karin no era, seguro.

- Sa... Sasuke... yo... esto ¿es Sumire?

Por primera vez Sasuke giró la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

- ¿Sumire? - preguntó extrañado.

No, definitivamente no era Sumire, estaba claro, pero ella estaba convencida porque ha sido desde que ella volvió cuando... ¿alguien desconocido? No podía ser, Sasuke no salía habitualmente,

- ¿La conoces hace mucho?

- No, realmente no.

- ¿Y hace mucho que te interesa?

- No. Hace muy poco que he empezado a tener esa curiosidad.

Sakura abrió los ojos enormemente, ya lo sabía, quizás había estado muy cegada porque solo centraba su atención en Sasuke y en ella misma pero no había que olvidar que ella era muy lista, nunca había sido una chica tonta, ya sabía quien era. Era alguien de su clase porque también coincidía con su repentino interés y en clase había muchas chicas con las que antes no se relacionaba y ahora sí, no era Ino, eso era evidente, no era Temari, apenas tenía relación con ella, tampoco Ten-Ten, estaba segura, ni Ryuko o Hinata, eran demasiado tímidas e inseguras para decirles esas cosas, eso la limitaba a dos: Jisei y Akane... Sakura sonrió para sus adentros: era Akane, la chica que no creía en el amor, la que rechazaba los sentimientos, la que decía que enamorarse solo era una cuestión de estímulos químicos... claro, no podía ser otra ¿quien si no iba a tratarle con tanto pragmatismo? Además estuvieron juntos en el campamento y Sasuke dijo que se llevaba bien con ella, fue a ella a la primera que invitó a ir a su casa en vacaciones, no lo hacía por amabilidad, era a ella a quien quería invitar... ahora si que estaba segura al 95% En ese caso no tenía porqué preocuparse porque ella no era romántica ni nada y además estaba Shikamaru y aunque él disimulaba ella... ah... ahora si que lo veía todo con claridad... mil de imágenes parecieron encajar perfectamente en su cerebro... todo tenía lógica... ¿Shikamaru esta enfrentándose a Sasuke? En ese caso...

- ¿Que me dices? - la voz de Sasuke la sobresaltó rompiendo la lógica de sus pensamiento.

- Sasuke yo... lo haré para demostrarte lo que te quiero, así verás que lo que yo te ofrezco es muy valioso - dijo llena de determinación.

- No quiero hacerte daño.

- Me arriesgaré. Tu has sido sincero conmigo, eso hace que me gustes todavía más. No me importa que piense que otra chica te puede gustar, lo único que importa es que me has dicho que sientes algo por mi, al menos tengo una oportunidad, es mejor que tu indiferencia, contra eso...

Sasuke se había acercado a casi milímetro de su cara.

- No tienes que darme explicaciones, no te las estoy pidiendo.

Sakura no esperó a ninguna insinuación mas, ni indirecta, ni directa. Llevaba mucho tiempo soñando con besar a Sasuke así que, literalmente se abalanzó contra él tan violentamente que le hizo caer hacia atrás, pero no se separó de él, ahora que lo había conseguido no la iba a separar tan fácilmente y le besó todo lo apasionada que pudo, tenía que demostrarle lo profundo de sus sentimiento. Cuando se separó encontró los mismos ojos fríos de siempre.

- Eres un poco salvaje ¿no?

- Lo siento, me he dejado llevar demasiado.

- No soy tu presa ¿sabes?

Sakura se sentía un poco avergonzada pero por otro lado llena de una extraña energía porque ¿quien había dicho que en el amor y la guerra todo está permitido? Ahora ella contaba con algo que hace unos minutos no: a Shikamaru, si su teoría era cierta tenía en su manga un as muy valioso.

- Ya veo que no eres de las que no besan en la primera cita.

- Pero tu eres...

- No me digas que soy el primer chico con el que te besas que no cuela.

- Pero si el primero al que quiero. Oye Sasuke, necesito que me lo digas, no es que quiera presionarte o ser una cotilla pero creo que es justo que lo sepa, esa chica me conoce así que tiene una ventaja sobre mi, lo equitativo sería que yo también supiera contra quien tengo que luchar ¿es Karin? - sabía que no era Karin pero tenía que asegurarse, esta vez no quería tener sospechas falsas,

- No, no es Karin aunque te digo que ella es mi amiga y a veces también pienso que siento algo por ella desconocido.

- Entonces somos tres ¿no?

- Es curioso - sonrió de medio lado - Ella también me dice lo mismo.

- ¿Es de nuestra clase? Sasuke no me mires así, tengo derecho a saberlo, quiero las mismas oportunidades, vamos ¿a que tienes miedo?

- A lo mejor a que la hagas daño?

- ¿Tan salvaje crees que soy? No soy tan irracional como piensas ¿es Akane, verdad?

Sasuke no contestó y a Sakura no le hizo falta... era Akane... eso era estupendo, Akane no era una chica sensiblera que cayese fácilmente y ella estaba convencida de que a Shikamaru le interesaba, es más, tenía en convencimiento de que ese chico del que hablo que le rompió el corazón era él y la chica de la que habló Shikamaru era ella y entre ellos aún había algo y Shikamaru actuaba muy raro con Sasuke, ahora que lo pensaba, aquella escena durante el campamento cuando Shikamaru obligó a Sasuke a elegir entre las dos no era fortuita, no... Shikamaru... oh, si, Shikamaru iba a ser un gran aliado.

- Si quieres seguir con esto - continuaba Sasuke - Esta noche, cuando nos vayamos a acostar te espero en la terraza del ático.

- ¿En la terraza?

- Sasuke se levantó.

- Si, en la terraza. Volvamos con los demás.

Sakura también se levantó y no dijo nada, se atrevía a mirar a Sasuke ¿que pretendía? ¿que quería decir con seguir con esto? ¿hablar del tema o a lo mejor...? Notaba a Sasuke raro, casi no parecía el de siempre... ¿que haría ella? ¿iría a la terraza? Si iba a lo mejor Sasuke se pensaba que ella estaba desesperada por caer en sus brazos y si, lo estaba, pero no era tan tonta como para demostrarlo pero si no iba a lo mejor Sasuke llegaba a la conclusión e que no le importaba tanto como decía.

Al llegar a la playa no encontraron a nadie, todos había regresado a la casa. En silencio dirigieron sus pasos hacia allí.

Ino, y Jisei estaban sentadas en la entrada de la casa.

- ¿Dónde está todo el mundo? - preguntó Sakura.

- Se han ido de exploración del lugar - contestó Ino - Eso han dicho.

- Bueno - habló Sasuke . Yo voy a darme una ducha, ahora os veo.

Sakura miraba a Ino con cara de desear contarle algo y la verdad, Ino no tenía muchas ganas de oírla hablar de su triunfo, era su amiga y se contaban casi todo y se supone que te gusta contarle a tu amiga cosas emocionantes y compartir tu alegría con ella... pero es que ella no veía nada emocionante en que Sasuke se hubiese dado cuenta de que existía, bastante tenía ella con sus problemas. De todas formas ¿que podía haber pasado? ¿que Sasuke la había pedido salir o algo así? pues vaya cosa.

Ino no quería reconocerlo pero la idea de que Sakura saliese con Sasuke la llenaba de envidia, no porque fuera Sasuke que eso ya le daba igual si no porque ella no estaba saliendo con ningún chico.

- Bueno yo también me marcho - dijo Jisei notando que su presencia parecía molestar.

- Quédate mujer - repuso Ino - ¿Has traído tus cartas?

- Siempre van conmigo, como mi sombra.

- Entonces ¿Me las echas? Anda, por favor, échamelas.

- Y a mi también - añadió Sakura - Por favor, es muy importante.

Jisei las miró de hito en hito, ambas parecían preocupadas. Se encogió de hombros.

- Está bien, vamos a la habitación.

Desde luego, la que mas disfrutaba de aquellas vacaciones era Sumire, sería porque era una chica que no pedía nada especial, que disfrutaba por igual cualquier actividad, bueno había algo de lo que no disfrutaba tanto: el paseo en barco que Sasuke les ofreció por la tarde.

Inclinada en la barandilla, asomándose, casi sacando medio cuerpo fuera, no paraba de vomitar.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor? - preguntaba Kankuro.

- Me estoy muriendo - se quejaba lastimosamente.

- Ya estamos regresando - decía Ten-Ten.

- Por mi no lo hagáis.

- ¿Cómo que no? ¿No pretenderás que carguemos contigo todo el rato?

Y Sumire volvía a vomitar.

- ¿Cuánto tiene esta chica en el estómago? - comentaba Kiba.

- Anda, túmbate a ver si así te encuentras mejor - sugería Sakura.

- Siento fastidiaros el paseo.

- ¡Bah, ya ves tú! - decía Kankuro - Como si importase mucho.

- ¿Me odiáis?

- ¿Pero que dices, loca? ¿Por qué te íbamos a odiar?

- ¿Te vas sintiendo mejor? - peguntó ahora Jisei.

Sumire no contestó, Kiba se acercó a ella.

- Creo que Sumire... ha muerto.

- No - levantó pesadamente una mano - Aún no.

Ten-Ten vio de repente a Lee, algo alejado, mirar absorto el mar. Se acercó a él.

- ¿Que haces tan separado de todos?

Lee ni siquiera la miró.

- ¿Que te pasa?

- Se que la he perdido - se lamentó en voz baja.

- Pero Lee...

- Sasuke le ha pedido salir ¿verdad?

- Pues eso no lo tengo muy claro.

- Si lo ha hecho, lo se y ella le habrá dicho que si, claro.

- ¿Y desde cuando tu te rindes tan fácilmente?

- No es que me rinda es que de pronto me he dado cuenta de que me da igual.

- ¿Seguro?

- El día del Tanabata salí con ella y con Naruto ¿te lo conté?

- Si, ya lo sabía.

- Ese día me di cuenta de que yo no soy nada para Sakura, ni siquiera una opción. Está enamorada de Sasuke, eso ya lo sé pero yo siempre pensé que si me daba la oportunidad podría demostrar de lo que soy capaz pero es que ni como posible sustituto me ve.

- No te entiendo.

- En el caso de que Sasuke la defraude ella acudirá a Naruto.

- No sabes lo que dices.

- Si, si lo se, no soy tan tonto como parezco, ni tan crédulo. Me gustaba decir que algún día Sakura se fijaría en mi pero la realidad es que no lo hará nunca.

- Lee... tu vales muchísimo.

- ¿Y sabes una cosa? - la miró de pronto entusiasmado - ¡Aún así seguiré a su lado y la animaré y si por casualidad Sasuke la hace daño estaré cerca para demostrarle que en mi siempre tendrá un amigo!

- Carai chico que entusiasmo de pronto - dijo a su lado Kankuro - Perdonar si os molesto pero no he podido evitar oír lo que decías Lee... es que has gritado mucho, vamos lo he oído yo y creo que medio pueblo.

Ten-Ten miró al grupo que estaba alrededor de Sumire, todos, excepto esta, les miraban.

- Tu siempre dando el espectáculo. En fin Lee me alegro de tu repentino cambio de humor pero si quieres hablar con alguien me lo dices.

Ten-Ten se alejó de ellos camino a donde estaban el resto de sus amigos.

- ¿Te gusta Ten-Ten? - preguntó de improviso Kankuro.

- ¿Queeee? - gritó Lee - ¡A mi siempre me ha gustado Sakura!

- Si, ya, ya, ya lo se, pero Ten-Ten está bien buena ¿Nunca te habías dado cuenta?

- ¿A que viene esto?

- Viene a que en el mar hay muchos peces.

- ¿En el mar?

- Y estrellas en el cielo... A ver, Ten-Ten, Sumire, Jisei, Ino... hay muchas chicas en el mundo, no solo Sakura. No puedes limitar tu vida solo porque te hayas encabezonado.

- ¿Solo porque me haya encabezonado?

- Si, encabezonado. No soy el mas apropiado para dar ningún tipo de consejo pero pienso que Sakura no te merece, si en estos años no ha sabido ver lo que vales te diría que la olvides, no merece la pena desperdiciar tanta energía.

Kankuro también se marchó y Lee se quedó mirando el mar.

- Muchos peces en el mar y estrellas en el cielo... - susurró.

Y de pronto recordó la noche de Tanabata y lo bien que estuvo al final al lado de aquella chica a la que no conocía pero que sabía tanto de estrellas, se había sentido tan bien allí, en la colina, mirando las estrellas que se había olvidado de todo lo demás.

¡Ya sabía lo que iba a hacer! Buscaría a esa chica y le pediría que le enseñase más cosas sobre las estrellas, no podía ser difícil encontrarla, iba a su instituto.

Jisei le observaba sonriendo, era curiosa el aura e ese chico pasaba del tono mas triste y decaído a una euforia exultante en pocos segundos ¿que sería lo que le había hecho cambiar tan drásticamente? Ella también miró al mar... el mar le recordaba a Iruka ¿que estaría haciendo en esos momentos? ¿se acordaría de ella? ¿la echaría de menos?

A la hora de dormir se repartieron en varias habitaciones que Sasuke había preparado. Sakura e Ino dormirían juntas en una, Ten-Ten, Sumire y Jisei en otra y los chicos se repartieron Sasuke y Lee por un lado y Kiba y Kankuro por otro.

Sakura aún no sabía que hacer. Estaba muy nerviosa y no paraba de dar vueltas.

- ¿Que hago Ino? ¿Que hago?

- ¡Ay, yo que se! ¿Que te apetece?

- Me apetece ir.

- Pues ve.

- ¿Y si piensa mal de mi?

- Pues se lo dices , le dices que no has ido para lo que se imagina.

- Mejor no voy, que vea que tengo principios.

- Vale, eso está bien, las cosas claras desde el principio.

- ¿Y si no tiene mala intención? ¿y si solo quiere hablar?

- Pues que hable a otra hora, cuando hay sol.

- ¿Y si piensa que yo he pensado mal de él?

- Es que has pensado mal de él.

- ¿Y si se ofende?

- Pues que no cite a una chica a esas horas y en un lugar solitario y nadie pensará mal de él.

- A la luz el día también se pueden hacer muchas cosas...

- Si, tienes razón... bueno, tu me entiendes. Lo que quiero decir es que esa cita, a estar horas, cuando todo el mundo está dormido.. suena rara.

- Le estamos juzgando de antemano.

- Yo por lo menos si. La verdad no me esperaba esto de él.

- ¿No será que lo que tienes es envidia, cerdita?

Ino la miró furiosa sin decir una palabra.

- Mira, voy a ir a ver que quiere. Si no nunca lo sabré, además siempre he estado mendigándole un poco te atención y ahora no voy a ser hipócrita y dármelas de dura cuando sabe de sobra que no soy así. Creo que si le dejo las cosas claras lo entenderá.

- Pues vale, pero oye, si no lo entiende...

- Entonces me sentiré muy decepcionada con él.

- Cuando regreses si estoy dormida y necesitas hablar me despiertas ¿vale? No esperes a mañana.

- Gracias, Ino.

- Suerte.

Ino se quedó sola sentada en la cama repasando mentalmente la situación ¿a que jugaba Sasuke? ¿a que venía esto ahora? ¿que pretendía realmente? Ino no lo veía nada claro, al menos había sido sincero al decirle a Sakura que había otra chica, ella ya lo sabía, no era tan difícil darse cuenta, solo Sakura no se daba cuenta de nada ¿y ahora decía que quería aclarar sus sentimientos? Desde luego que no se podía ser mas egoísta que él ¿que quería? ¿saber hasta donde puede llegar Sakura por él? Sasuke sería muy guapo, muy cool y todas esas cosas pero desde luego ahora mismo había bajado unos cuantos puestos en el ranking de chicos perfectos.

Se levantó y se acercó al baño, allí, en una esquina la encontró... era su enemiga, esa a la que siempre le daba miedo preguntar pero que nunca podía evitar hacerlo... temía tanto su respuesta pero... necesitaba saberlo... ¿que le diría esta vez? Se agachó y tiró arrastrándola un poco, respiró hondo y cerrando los ojos resopló... era la hora de ver si aquel día de vagancia le había costado algo... no pasaba nada, se dijo, si ha cogido algún kilo mañana me controlaré un poco. Abrió los ojos y miró asustada... no podía ser... ¡si! ¡había adelgazado un poco! no era mucho pero lo había hecho... bien... poco a poco empezaba a acercarse a lo que se había propuesto perder. Bajó de la báscula y estuvo tentada de mirarse al espejo... no, mejor no lo haría, aún su cuerpo le causaba demasiada repulsa... todavía no era perfecto.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Muchas gracias por leer con tanta paciencia y muchas gracias por los comentarios de ánimo. Gracias Lala-chan por tus palabras, me alegro de que el capitulo anterior, a pesar de tener explicaciones tan pesadas al menos fuera constructivo; Koste, ya ves que soy mas que mala, ahora he dejado dos intrigas y si algo haré con Gaara, Hinata y Naruto, gracias por comentar._

_Nos vemos en el siguiente. Pasarlo bien._

_Aprovecho para hacer un poco de publicidad. Kumiko, la parte Ku de KuTe (yo soy la Te) está montando un forillo con unas amigas, no es nada del otro mundo, solo un rinconcito entre amigos para hablar de lo que nos gusta, películas, series, libros, música y anime, por supuesto, enseñar a los demás lo que sabemos hacer, si queremos, claro, mostrar dibujos o fotografías y por supuesto si se quieren poner historias también se puede. Bueno, yo le dije que lo diría y es lo que hago, podéis echar un vistazo en: http: /neuronasdurmientes. foroactivo. com /forum. Htm (juntar los espacios) Allí podréis encontrarme, somos muy poquitos, estamos empezando, seréis bienvenidos. Yo, ya he cumplido con mi parte._


	60. Sin saber controlarse

_Volvamos a el grupo de la acampada. Capítulo importante aunque al principio parezca que no va a pasar nada. Sucede algo extraño, algo que puede parecer absurdo o subrealista pero son cosas que pasan cuando dejas de pensar y te dejas llevar demasiado por el momento._

_Espero que os guste._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Sin saber controlarse**

Buscaron una explanada para acampar, era un sitio precioso no muy lejos del río. Para que fuera más cómodo el traslado de las tiendas llevaban 3, una de 4 plazas, otra de 2 en la que cogían perfectamente 3 personas y una individual donde había sitio para 2.

- Esto está muy claro - decía Chiharu - La abuela lo ha hecho a propósito. La grande es para las chicas, la mediana para Naruto, Gaara y Chouji y esta pequeña para la pareja de novios.

- ¿No estarás insinuando que uno de esos novios soy yo? - gruñó Akane.

- Está clarísimo, mis abuelas son muy modernas, este es vuestro nidito de amor.

- A ver Chiharu - se apresuró a hablar Shikamaru antes de que estallara de nuevo Akane - Tu teoría tiene una gran base pero es que las tiendas las he escogido yo, pesada.

- ¡Entonces eres tú el que quiere pasar la noche con Akane! - declaró triunfante Minako.

- Ahhhhhhg - bostezaba Shikamaru.

- No pienso pasar la noche contigo - advirtió Akane.

- No se porqué no, ya pasaste una noche con Sasuke.

Minako y Chiharu comenzaron a hacer ruiditos nerviosos.

- Eso fue distinto y vosotras callaos ya, no voy a pasar la noche con él. Shikamaru diles algo, diles que no es así.

- ¿Tanto te molestaría pasar la noche conmigo? - dijo con tono aburrido.

- ¡Shikamaru!

- Ahhh... Está bien... Pesadas. A ver Chiharu en la tienda grande dormiremos los cuatro chicos, tú y Minako en la pequeña y Akane, Hinata y Ryuko en la mediana, esa era la idea. Y tú, chica problemática ¿de veras pensabas que quería pasar la noche contigo?

- ¿Y por qué no? - se interesó Naruto - ¿Es que tiene ella algo de malo?

- Naruto, no calientes el tema, haz el favor.

Se lo estaban pasando muy bien. Montaron las tiendas, se rieron con las tonterías de Naruto, incluso Shikamaru había llevado su guitarra, los ánimos parecían haberse calmado. Chiharu y Minako estaban dentro de su tienda, Chouji, Ryuko y Akane jugaban a las cartas, Naruto decidió irse a explorar el lugar y Hinata le siguió, Gaara se sentó al lado de Shikamaru que volvía a leer el libro que este le había prestado.

- ¿Interesante?

- Bastante... cada vez me intriga más la mente humana.

- Parece que Akane se calmó después de tu demostración de..

- ¿De neardenthal? Gaara, me he portado como un mono, creo que ahora debe odiarme aún más.

- Sin embargo se tranquilizó y parece estar disfrutando.

- Eso es lo que no entiendo ¿por qué? Yo creía que ella no era así, que odiaba esas reacciones.

- No pasa nada raro Shikamaru, simplemente necesitaba algo que la hiciera reaccionar, hubiera tenido el mismo efecto una bofetada.

- Pero yo no me siento bien, no me gusta comportarme así con ella, yo no soy así.

- Supongo... para ti será muy trabajoso.

- No es que sea trabajoso, es que yo quiero... mimarla no... Se que siempre me estoy quejando de las mujeres y de lo problemáticas que son y de que quieren que todo se haga a su manera pero no soporto tratarla mal.

- No es maltrato ni nada de eso, tienes que ser firme, solamente; ella se siente débil y espera encontrar a alguien que la ayude a mantenerse ¿Sabes ya como se autolesiona?

- No, he intentado hablar con Shino pero no me ha dicho nada en concreto.

- Quizás lo que haga sea solo golpearse, solemos relacionar autolesión con cortes pero hay otras formas.

- Pero si no se deja cicatrices a no se que la vea haciéndolo ¿cómo le digo que lo se?

- ¿Has intentado decirle tus sentimientos?

- ¿Que sentimientos?

- Esos que tienes dentro y que te da miedo reconocer, esos que todos vemos aunque te empeñes en disimular.

- Ahg - Shikamaru se estiró - No es tan fácil, ya la cagué una vez, no quiero volver a meter la pata. y además creo que no me ha perdonado.  
Naruto y Hinata daban una pequeña vuelta por los alrededores. Era inusual en Naruto pero iba bastante callado y esto no hacía más que conseguir que Hinata se sintiese más cortada de lo habitual.

- Na... Naruto... ¿te pasa algo?

- ¿A mi? No, nada.

No es que Naruto no se enterase de nada, es que no quería enterarse. Desde que Kiba le dijera que había otro chico al que le gustaba Akane se había sentido incómodo, no porque Sasuke tuviese un rival si no porque fuese quien fuese sabía que le le iba a dar pena... pero Shikamaru puede que fuera uno de los que menos deseaba que fuera ¿por qué Shikamaru? Era una buen tipo, un buena migo y Sasuke tan orgulloso... Nunca se habían llevado demasiado bien, no se trataban a apenas pero cada vez que él le había pedido ayuda Shikamaru nunca se había negado y Sasuke... Sasuke estaba tan acostumbrado a conseguir todo lo que se le antojaba que a Naruto le daba rabia, además no quería ver a sus amigos enfrentándose y menos por una chica, que las chicas solo traen problemas ¿Y ahora que hacía él? ¿Deseaba que Sasuke saliera con Sakura para que ella fuera feliz? ¿Prefiere que salga con Akane para así quitarse un rival? ¿Y Shikamaru? ¿La dolería que Sasuke saliera con Akane?¿Y si terminan saliendo él, le dolerá a Sasuke? ¿Cómo se lo tomaría Sasuke? Sasuke era muy soberbio y... pero espera, ahora que caía ¿Y Akane? Es que estaba hablando de ella como si fuera un objeto o un premio y ella tendría algo que decir ¿no? ¿Quien le gustaba a Akane? No estaba muy seguro de que fuese Shikamaru porque siempre estaba discutiendo con él sin embargo eran muy amigos... ¿Le gustaría Sasuke? Es que Naruto no quería que Sasuke se ilusionase y luego... claro que eso era una tontería porque él mismo se ilusionaba con Sakura y ella le daba unas calabazas como catedrales ¿No se estaba preocupando demasiado por Sasuke? Al final resulta que todos tenían razón y era un pesado siempre con Sasuke, Sasuke... Pero era su amigo, más que un amigo y cuando le vio con aquellos "pandilleros" lo pasó muy mal, él sabía que Sasuke se sentía solo, quería ayudarle y ahora quería protegerla para que no pensase otra vez en marcharse... aunque eso es de tontos, no se puede proteger eternamente a todo el mundo de todos los males, debía correr el riesgo de que algo dañase a Sasuke, igual que a Shikamaru ¿acaso Shikamaru no era su amigo? Si resultaba que a los dos les interesaba la misma chica ¿que partido tomaría? Pues ninguno, o mejor dicho: el de la chica; al fin y al cabo ella debía ser la que eligiese.

- ¿Me oyes Naruto? - decía Hinata delante de él moviendo nerviosamente las manos.

- ¿Eh? - se sobresaltó, parece ser que Hinata le estaba hablando pero él no se había enterado de nada, se sentía como "ido" de allí - Si, si, Hinata, te escucho ¿que decías?

- Na... Naruto... no me has oído ¿verdad?

- Ah yo es que... - se rascó la cabeza mientras sonreía tontamente ¿que sería lo que estaba diciendo esa chica? - No... yo... esto... es que no te he comprendido del todo ¡dattebayó!

- ¿No has oído ni siquiera que te he dicho que me gustabas? - habló con voz muy muy baja mientras un encendido color carmín se extendía por sus mejillas.

- Claro que si mujer, lo he oído lo que pasa es que... ¿Qué? - gritó despavorido mientras miraba incrédulo a su compañera.

- Que me gustas, Naruto - repitió mirando hacia el suelo.

- ¿Que te gusto como qué?

- Naruto no me lo hagas pasar peor... es solo eso, no quiero...

- ¡Ah ya! Hablas de que te caigo bien ¡ya entiendo! ¡Que susto me habías dado, dattebayo! Tu también me gustas, me caes muy bien, anda vamos, regresemos, no vaya a ser que se preocupen y crean que nos hemos perdido - y cogiendo la mano de la chica comenzó a andar tirando de ella.

- Na... Naruto... yo...

Naruto no quería ni oír nada ni hablar del tema ¿Era Hinata la chica que Kiba le había dicho? ¿Esa que por lo visto estaba enamorada de él? No quería ni planteárselo porque Hinata era muy buena chica y Kiba tenía toda la razón, no se merecía que él la tratase mal... pero sabía que era ella, claro, era muy amiga de Kiba y por eso él lo sabía... ¿él solo? Ahora que se paraba a pensar Hinata siempre actuaba de una forma extraña con él... pero no, no podía ser ¿que hacía si era verdad? ¿Se merecía Hinata que la hiciera daño?

Estaban muy cerca de dónde habían acampado cuando se oyeron unos gritos despavoridos.

Chiharu y Minako salían atropelladamente de la tiendas mientras no paraban de dar grititos.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿qué pasa? - corrió Naruto hacia ellas.

- ¡Un ratón! ¡Un ratón! - chillaban nerviosas.

- Estamos en un bosque, claro que hay ratones, dattebayó - gritó él también.

- Típico de mujeres - se quejó Shikamaru - Ponerse histéricas por un pobre ratoncillo.

- Es que se ha metido en la tienda - gritó como loca Minako.

- Bueno pues ya saldrá - respondía Shikamaru con aburrimiento.

- ¡Y unas narices! - chilló Chiharu - Yo no vuelvo a meterme en esa tienda.

- Ni yo ¿Cómo vamos a dormir con eso dentro?

- ¡Cuidado no os vaya a devorar! - rió Chouji.

- Chiharu por dios - se quejó Shikamaru - Como si no supieses como son los ratoncillos de campo, has visto miles.

- Pero no en mi tienda, tocando mis cosas.

- Yo no pienso meterme ahí dentro - advertía Minako.

- Pero a ver - se acercó Gaara - ¿Cómo era de grande?

- Enorme - contestó Shikamaru irónico - Nuestros ratones son del tamaño de un gato o más.

- Los ratoncillos de campo son muy pequeños - explicó Chouji.

- No lo entendéis - terció Akane - No importa el tamaño lo que importa es que es un ratón.

- ¿Tu si que nos entiendes, hermanita!

- Pues claro, un ratón es un ratón lo mires por donde lo mires.

- ¿Y que hacemos? - apuntaba Minako - Yo no pienso entrar.

- Ni yo ¿se habrá ido ya?

- Necesitamos un héroe que entre a echarlo - habló Akane mirando a Shikamaru.

- Hermanito anda entra tú.

- Entra tú - contestó perezosamente Shikamaru - Solo es un ratoncillo.

- Naruto... - Minako le puso cara de cachorrillo abandonado.

Naruto entró en la tienda refunfuñando. Al rato salió.

- Aquí no se ve nada.

- Pues yo no lo he visto salir - advirtió Chiharu.

- Ni yo - añadía Minako - Mira bien.

- ¿Por qué no miras tú, dattebayo?

- Pues hasta que no me aseguréis que no está yo no entro - Minako se cruzó de brazos.

- NI yo.

- ¡Chiharu! - Shikamaru la miró con reproche.

- ¿Que pasa? Yo no puedo dormir sabiendo que hay algo peludo que se mueve.

- Claro ¿Y si se nos mete en el saco?

- O se nos sube encima con esas patitas... ¡agggg!

- Decidido, nosotras no dormimos con ese ser.

- Pero chica - intervino Ryuko - Ese pobre animalillo debe estar mas asustado que vosotras.

- Seguro que no sabe salir ¿no os da pena? - añadía Chouji.

- Claro, como no se ha metido en tu tienda... ¡A mi no me da pena! - gruñía Minako.

- Las mujeres no tienen corazón - dijo Shikamaru - ¿Cómo van a saber lo que es la compasión?

- A saber las ideas que tendrá en su pequeño cerebro de roedor - decía Akane.

- ¿Y dónde vais a dormir? - se burló Naruto - ¿Al descampado?

- No - respondió Minako - Yo voy a dormir en tu tienda y tu que eres tan valiente en la mía ¿vale?

- Eso - añadía Chiharu - Y tu también, Shika.

- Ya ¿y que más? - gruñía Naruto - ¿Por qué tengo que cambiar la tienda?

- Mira, mira - proponía Minako - Nosotras cinco dormimos juntitas en la tienda grande y vosotros os repartís en las otras dos.

- Claro, claro, la grande para nosotras las chicas.

- Vosotras sois 5, Chiharu y la tienda de 4 y es pequeña - indicaba Shikamaru - No vais a poder dormir.

- Nos apretamos un poco, no hay problema.

- De eso ni hablar - gritó Naruto - Yo no me voy a de mi tienda.

- Bueno yo tengo una idea - dijo Chiharu - Tú y Gaara os quedáis y Chouji y Shikamaru que se vayan a la nuestra.

- ¿Queeeeeeé? - gritó de nuevo Naruto.

- Pues te vas tu Naruto y que se quede Shikamaru - propuso Minako.

- Si, mira - Akane se acercó a ellas con aires de querer organizarlo todo - Shikamaru, Chiharu, Minako y Naruto, que son hermanos que duerman juntos y Chouji y Gaara en la pequeña.

- Imposible - explicó Shikamaru - Es una tienda individual, caben dos, pero dos pequeñitas como ellas.

- También podemos - propuso Chiharu - Hacer lo que la abuela quería. Hinata, Ryuko, Minako y yo en la grande, en la mediana Chouji, Naruto y Hinata y vosotros dos en la pequeña.

- Ah no - se apresuró a contestar Akane - Yo no me meto en esa tienda con dos animales.

- Ni yo pienso compartir mi espacio con un ratón y una loca.

- ¿No habría que preguntar al ratón que opina? - seguía riendo Chouji.

- ¿Por qué no quieres compartir tu espacio conmigo? - habló ahora bastante ofendida Akane - Pues compartí tienda con Sasuke y no me lo comí.

- Y desde entonces...

- NO provoques Shikamaru - advirtió Ryuko viendo que su compañero se disponía a decir cualquier ironía - Por tu bien, no provoques.

- Déjale, déjale, a ver que dice, con suerte busco al ratón y se lo hago comer.

- ¡Di que si Akane! - jaleó Chiharu - Métele caña a mi hermano que a mi me mola.

- ¿Y por qué no entra nadie y busca al ratoncillo?- indicó Hinata.

- Vale - dijo Gaara - Voy yo.

- Te acompaño - se ofreció Naruto . Necesitarás alguien que te proteja.

- A saber donde se ha metido - decía Minako - Que los ratones son muy escurridizos.

- Vamos a sacar las mochilas - propuso Naruto - Y todo, vamos a vaciarla ¿vale?

Al cabo de un rato todas las pertenencias de las chicas estaban fuera.

- Aquí no hay nada - dijo Gaara - La tienda está limpia.

- ¿Estáis seguros? - miró de reojo Minako.

- Seguros, aquí no hay nada - repitió Naruto.

- ¿Y si se ha metido en las mochilas?

- Pobre ratoncillo - comentó Ryuko - Que no tendrá otra cosa que hacer que hurgar en vuestras... cosas.

- ¡Ay por favor como se haya metido en mi mochila! - exclamaba Minako - ¡A mi me da algo, te lo juro!

- Shika, hermanito, mira en mi mochila.

- Y tu en la mía, Naruto.

- Si claro, no tengo yo otra cosa que hacer ¡vaya que si!

- Mira que sois problemáticas y escandalosas. Yo voy a evadirme un poco de vosotras y vuestras historias.

- Míralo - intervino Akane - Como siempre, con tu hermano no se puede contar nunca.

- Pasad de mi.

Shikamaru se sentó para seguramente recostarse en la hierba.

- Lo mejor será vaciar las mochilas - propuso Hinata - Creo yo.

- Si pero ¿y si sale el ratón? - chilló Minako.

- Y a ver quien se pone la ropa después de... ¡ag, que asco!

- ¿Pero de veras no está en la tienda, Naruto?

- Que no, plasta, que no.

- Ryuko asómate tu, anda - decía Chiharu.

- ¡Molestas! - se quejaba Shikamaru en voz baja.

- Venga yo os ayudo - propuso Hinata.

Las chicas se sentaron en el suelo y comenzaron a sacar las cosas de las mochilas con bastante cuidado y precaución... allí no se veía nada, solo ropa desperdigada. Mientras volvían a guardar las cosas las chicas decidieron que, ya que Chiharu y Minako parecían tan alteradas por culpa del ratón que habían visto, ellas dormirían en la tienda mediana cambiándose por dos de ella.

- A mi no me importa dormir en la pequeña - indicó Hinata.

Shikamaru las observaba disimuladamente, le llamaba la atención el silencio de Akane y que no propusiese nada y enseguida se dio cuenta al ver como miraba la tienda pequeña... recordaba que Akane, cuando ellos se quedaron encerrados en el ascensor lo pasó francamente mal y reconoció ser claustrofóbica... ahora que lo pensaba, si de pequeña la encerraban durante horas en un armario era lógico que tuviese terror a los espacios cerrados y pequeños... todo encajaba perfectamente.

- ¿No te gustan las tiendas pequeñas, Akane? - dijo no con intención de molestarla si no de que Ryuko, siendo su amiga y conociéndola cayese en su problema de claustrofobia.

Akane no contestó pero, efectivamente, Ryuko captó la indirecta.

- Yo dormiré con Hinata - dijo - Vamos, si a Akane no le importa estar con vosotras.

Akane suspiró aliviada, miró a Shikamaru que había cerrado los ojos indiferente, sabía que él lo había hecho a propósito, estaba segura, Shikamaru siempre la sorprendía con esos detalles.

- ¿Sabéis de lo que me estoy acordando? - dijo de improviso Minako - Del beso que antes te dio Shikamaru, Akane.

- ¡Si! - gritó Chiharu - Fue total, nunca había visto a mi hermano tan... alterado.

- Pues tu no le conoces cuando se pone celoso - intervino Chouji - Da miedete.

- Ya sabía yo que debajo de esa pereza había un chico apasionada - suspiraba Minako.

- ¿Se puede saber que sabes tu de pasiones, dattebayo? - gritó como enloquecido Naruto.

- Ay, Naruto, que carca eres.

- No, no, a ver, cuéntame eso a mi.

- Anda y piérdete, pesado.

Siguieron pasando el tarde con bastante normaliad, cenaron, Gaara habría querio hablar con Akane y e alguna manera llevar el tema hasta donde el quería pero no había habio ocasión, además ahora le preocupaba Hinata, la notaba bastante alteraa y tanto Naruto como ella parecían evitarse ¿habría pasado algo entre ellos cuano se marcharon?

Chouji también quería tener algún momento a solar con Ryuko pero tampoco llegaba y él no sabía como decirlo claramente. Se conformó con apartarse un poco de los demás con Ryuko, sentarse en el suelo y mirar las estrellas.

Algo le decía a Shikamaru que Akane era Akane y aquel incidente del beso no lo iba a perdonar tan fácilmente, puede que la tranquilizase, que la confundiese pero retorcida como era seguro que tenía que hacer algo para vengarse o al menos dejarle como tonto.

Y no tardó en suceder lo que esperaba.

Chiharu y Minako estaban sentadas dentro de la tienda pero con las piernas fuera y Akane se sentó enfrente de ellas. Las tres se lo estaban pasando muy bien contando chistes y anécdotas sobretodo anécdotas de Shikamaru cuando era pequeño.

- Pues mirad lo que le he robado a tu hermano Chiharu - dijo Akane sacando un paquete de cigarros.

- ¿Le has revisado sus cosas? - abrió los ojos Minako.

- Hombre claro. A ver que hace cuando lo busque y no lo encuentre - Akane miró el paquete y tras dudar un momento sacó un cigarrillo y lo puso en sus labios.

- ¿Vas a fumar? - casi gritó Minako - Yo no sabía que fumabas.

- Y no lo hago, es para fastidiar a Shikamaru. Me he propuesto mosquearle, veréis como se pone cuando me vea.

- ¿Por qué le haces eso? - preguntó Chiharu - ¿Para llamar su atención?

- Es por verle mosqueado, él antes me ha mosqueado a mi tengo que vengarme, es mi naturaleza, además así seguro que reacciona - encendió el cigarro - ¡Que asco, por favor! Me encanta verle mosqueado, hasta parece que tiene sangre y todo.

- Bueno es que mi hermano se toma las cosas con calma.

- Y tanto - repuso Minako - Siempre se queja y parece cansado.

- Mi madre se pasa el día gritándole pero tiene un punto bueno, cuando tiene que hacer algo que considera importante lo hace sin pensar en el trabajo que le va a suponer.

- Ya te ha visto - advirtió Minako viendo que Shikamaru se acercaba hacia ellas.

- Disimular... Por cierto ¿Os apetece saber como sabe eso?

- ¿Puedo dar una calada? - habló en voz baja Minako

- No deberías pero... en la vida hay que probar de todo ¿de veras...

- ¿Se puede saber que cojones haces? - dijo muy serio Shikamaru mirándola con los brazos cruzados, en pie, a su lado.

- Le iba a dar una calada ¿Quieres tu?

- Debería arte un capón y clavarte en el suelo. Tienen 14 años, le estás ofreciendo tabaco a unas niñas de 14 años.

- ¿Tú cuantos tenías cuando empezaste a fumar? - respondió con toda tranquilidad - ¿15?

- Yo soy imbécil y me hago daño a mi mismo, tú se lo haces a inocentes.

- Jo Shika que aburrido eres, si no íbamos a fumar, solo era una broma.

- ¿Una broma? ¿Qué broma?

- Toma - Akane le lanzó el paquete de tabaco que cogió al vuelo y apagó el suyo - Son tuyos, idiota. La verdad es que no se ni porqué fumas con lo asqueroso que está, además deja un regusto amargo, seguro que besarte a ti después de fumar debe ser como lamer un cenicero.

- Te he visto ofreciéndoles tabaco ¿y si hubieran aceptado?

- ¿Y si hubieran aceptado? - repitió con bastante burla - ¿Te has enfadado, ciervito?

- Anda, ven, acompañame... cada vez eres más problemática.

- ¿No quieres que discutamos delante de unas niñas de 14 años? - dijo mientras se levantaba - ¿A dónde me llevas?

- Solo a charlar un poco sobre tu actitud.

- Mira el que fue a hablar, el que ha dado un espectáculo erótico delante de menores.

- ¿Dónde vas Shikamaru? - preguntó Naruto.

- A discutir en privado - respondió Akane.

- Volvemos en seguida - añadió Shikamaru.

Naruto entró en la tienda donde ya estaba Gaara.

- Shikamaru y Akane van a volver a discutir.

- ¿Otra vez?

- ¿No deberíamos hacer algo?

- No, déjales, parece que forma parte de su rutina diaria.

- Mira que son extraños.

- Dicen que los que se pelean se desean.

- ¿Tu crees...? Oye Gaara ¿que opinas de Hinata?

- ¿A que viene eso ahora?

- Es que estoy un poco confundido. Antes me ha dicho que yo le gustaba y no se... creo que ella confunde el amor con la amistad ¿no crees?

- ¿Eso te ha dicho? - Gaara sentía un olor en el pecho que casi le impedía respirar y un ahogo tremendo en la garganta.

- No se porqué de pronto me ha dicho eso.

- Será porque le gustas - habló con dificultad y tratando de que no se notara su consternación.

- Pero es que yo nunca me había dado cuenta y además tampoco nunca le he demostrado o hecho algo que la diera esperanzas.

- Porque se habrá enamorado e ti tal y como eres, uno no se enamora de quien quiere, eso no se controla.

- Ya pero ¿y que hago?

- ¿A ti no te gusta?

- Hombre ella es una chica bien guapa pero yo nunca la he visto como... ya me entiendes.

- Pues inténtalo, deberías darte una oportunidad, quizás descubras algo maravilloso - dijo con bastante mal humor mientras se metía en su saco y se daba la vuelta.

- ¿Tu crees¿ Oye ¿Ya te vas a dormir?

- Si, estoy cansado, ha sido un día muy largo.

Gaara escondió la cara todo lo que pudo y rogó porque Naruto no siguiera insistiendo con el tema y menos aún quisiera que viera o notara las lágrimas que empezaban a formarse en sus ojos, lágrimas amargas como el amargo sentimiento que le oprimía. Se repetía una y otra vez que se alegraba por ella, que verla feliz era lo que deseaba... mentira, no se alegraba lo más mínimo.

A la orilla del río, Akane miraba casi hipnotizada el agua.

- ¿Que te molesta tanto de mi, Shikamaru? - dijo con tono de tristeza.

- Lo único que no me gusta de ti es la barrera que pones entre nosotros. Intento acercarme a ti pero pones esa barrera y me lo impides. Me molesta que quieras negar lo que hubo entre nosotros, no se porqué no quieres reconocer que yo una vez te... ¿te gusté alguna vez?

- Me gustabas mucho, me gustaba tu forma de sonreír, como me mirabas, me gustaba como hablabas y hasta como te metías las manos en los bolsillos... saliste con Temari y hasta podía comprenderlo, era una chica mayor, atractiva y tu un crío y hasta pensé que era normal, que te habías dejado llevar por tus hormonas y pensé que lo vuestro no duraría, que eras muy niño para ella y que al final volverías a mi... pero cuando lo dejasteis no volviste, empezaste a salir con Ino, con la rica rubia y sexy.. no sabes como la odié, como os odié a los dos... por eso tengo muchos celos de Ino.

- Solo salí con ella para olvidarte a ti pero ¿sabes? cuando besas a una chica creyendo que es otra, imaginando que es otra... no funciona, ofendes a esa chica y te ofendes a ti mismo. Me avergüenzo mucho de lo que hice.

- ¿Por qué has querido traerme a mi de acampada?

- Porque te quiero.

- Podías haberte ido con Ino a la playa, lo hubierais pasado muy bien...

- ¿Has escuchado lo que he dicho?

- Si, si te he escuchado pero es que podías haber intentado convencer a Temari, es que eres un soso y no te esfuerzas en nada.

- Nunca me escuchas cuando hablo ¿verdad?

- Si te escucho has dicho que me queri... ¿Me quieres?

- Yo también te odié pero luego descubrí que tenía que verte continuamente ya que eras la amiga de la chica que le gustaba a mi amigo, así que pensé empezar de cero nuestra relación, volver a ser tu amigo y volver a ganarme tu confianza y empezando desde cero volví a...

Fueron tres palabras. Tres simples palabras pronunciadas como un susurro a su oído. Tres palabras que rompieron el mundo de Akane.

- Se que no me crees - continuó Shikamaru - Pero te voy a obligar a creerme.

Por primera vez Akane se sintió completamente derrotada, toda la barrera que había construido entre ellos acababa de derrumbarse.

Shikamaru rodeó su cintura y la atrajo hacia él.

- ¿Por qué me dices estas cosas? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Burlarte?

- Tu siempre tan desconfiada.

- No es que no confíe es que no te entiendo.

- ¿Estás enamorada de Sasuke?

- ¿Qué? ¿A que viene esto?

- ¿De Shino?

- Shino es mi amigo.

- ¿Te gusta alguien? ¿Gaara, Kiba, Naruto, Neji? Lee? ¿Kankuro, Sai? ¿Deidara? ¿Alguien que yo no conozco?

- ¿Pero de que vas?

- ¿Acaso prefieres a Kakashi, Iruka, Genma? Di ¿quien te gusta?

- Pues depende de para qué ¿para qué?

- ¿Sueñas con alguien?

- Mira que dices cosas raras... anda, suéltame.

- No quiero ¿Sabes lo que es despertarse odiando a alguien porque no está a tu lado? ¿Y luego verla y odiarte a ti mismo por haberla odiado?

- ¿Por qué no te fumas un cigarro? Creo que la abstención te está afectando.

- ¿Estás enamorada o no?

- ¿Y a ti que te importa?

- Me importa y mucho, en época de celo los ciervos solemos arremeter a cornadas, es bastante problemático ¿no lo sabías?

Y le miró, a la luz de la luna, Akane sintió que se perdía en los ojos de Shikamaru, nunca le había visto de esa manera, ahora le parecía maravilloso y único y abrazada a él se sentía protegida y segura. Cerró los ojos al sentir la calidez de los labios del chico rozando su mejilla y como poco a poco recorrían el camino hacia los suyos ofreciéndole un beso dulce y suave.

Ninguno de los dos fue muy consciente de lo que pasó a continuación, ambos se dejaron llevar como emborrachados por sensaciones que les invadían

La mente de Shikamaru había bloqueado cualquier otro pensamiento, cualquier otra sensación que no fuera el calor del cuerpo de Akane, el hormigueo que recorría su cuerpo cuando sus labios se juntaban, su piel rozando aquella piel, nada importaba en el mundo, nada existía, solo Akane y aquellas sensaciones, ya no había ni pasado ni futuro, solo aquel momento y un deseo tremendo de fundirse con ella, no sabía lo que hacía, solo se dejaba llevar, de alguna manera su cuerpo sabía que hacer.

Akane aceptaba todo lo que Shikamaru le daba. No sabía en que momento se había perdido el control de su cuerpo, en que momento la lógica había dejado paso a aquella locura. Aceptaba sin ningún tipo de reparo las caricias y besos y se los devolvía, no podía resistirse, su cuerpo y su mente se habían rendido a ese calor que le abrasaba por dentro y parecía devorarla.

Akane dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa a la vez que se quedaba paralizada y miraba con los ojos abiertos too lo que podía a Shikamaru.

Shikamaru miró aterrorizado a Akane, no era capaz de encadenar sus pensamientos, de forma instintiva reculó hacia atrás aunque su cuerpo no parecía responder, se dejó caer sobre ella y la abrazó fuertemente, enterrando su cara en el cuello y sintiendo un enorme espasmo que sacudía sin poder él controlarlo, todo su cuerpo.

Akane permaneció quieta sintiendo el cuerpo e Shikamaru tensarse violentamente para volver a relajarse sin atrever a decir ni una palabra.

Shikamaru levantó la cabeza y no se atrevió a volver a mirarla ¿que había pasado?

- Shikamaru ¿que has hecho?

- No lo se... yo...

- Quítate de encima.

- Akane yo no se...

- ¡Que te quites! Voy a bañarme.

De una forma ágil Akane se levantó y corrió a meterse en el río. Shikamaru seguía sin atreverse a mirarla, se quitó la camiseta, se limpió, se vistió y se marchó sin girarse.

Sin comprender muy bien como había pasado aquello entró en la tienda que compartía con sus compañeros y cogió una de las toallas.

- ¿Ya regresas? - le dijo Chouji - ¿Ya os habéis gritado un poco?

- ¿Y Akane? - se interesó Naruto.

- Está bañándose en el río.

- ¿a estas horas?

- Que bonito - dijo Chouji - Bañándose a la luz de la luna.

Claro que Shikamaru ya no le escuchaba, con la toalla en la mano se acercó a la tienda de Ryuko y Hinata.

- Ryuko ¿puedes salir? Es importante.

- ¿que pasa? - preguntó Hinata.

- O tu Hinata, la que sea.

Abrieron la tienda. Shikamaru les tiró la toalla.

- Akane está bañándose en el río, llévale esto y que salga pero ya... no es muy seguro bañarse de noche.

Ryuko cogió la toalla y salió de la tienda.

- Bueno, voy a ver.

Shikamaru se apoyó en un árbol, y sacó un cigarro. Chouji, preocupado había salido de la tienda y se acercó a su lado, a pesar de la poca luz podía ver perfectamente como temblaba al encender el cigarro.

- ¿Que te pasa?

- La he cagado Chouji, la he cagado - se lamentó mirándole con los ojos enrojecidos.

- ¿Os habéis vuelto a pelear?

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza.

- A mi me gusta Chouji.

- Ya lo se, creo que todos lo sabemos ya.

- No, no me refiero a que me guste solamente, me refiero a que estoy loco por ella, me absorbe, me anula...

- Vale, estás muy colado.

- La he cagado Chouji, la he cagado.

- Pero ¿que ha pasado?

- No se... se me ha ido la cabeza... no lo se... ha sido algo muy raro... no se lo que he hecho, bueno si lo se pero yo...

- Bueno, tranquilizate, tampoco será como si la hubieses violado o...

Los ojos llorosos y aún mas enrojecidos de Shikamaru y su gesto apesadumbrado le estremecieron.

- ¿Que has hecho Shikamaru? - le dijo con tono grave.

- No lo se, no se que me ha pasado yo... Tengo que arreglar esto de alguna manera, tengo que explicárselo yo no... Chouji la voy a perder, la voy a perder para siempre, ahora si que me debe odiar y con razón... ¿Que he hecho, Chouji?

Ryuko y Akane volvían al campamento, para asombro e los chicos era Ryuko la que llevaba mas cara de enfado.

- Mañana te devuelvo la toalla - dijo Akane con voz tranquila pero sin mirarle.

- Akane yo...

- Ha sido tanto culpa tuya como mía, no lo pienses más, es mejor que lo olvidemos.

Chouji y Ryuko se miraron, ellos se sentían molestos así que disimuladamente se separaron.

- Akane, no puedes fingir que no ha pasado.

- Si puedo porque no ha sido nada, solo dos amigos que nos hemos dejado llevar un poco... no hablemos mas del tema y olvidémoslo.

Shikamaru la vio alejarse con pena, Ryuko la siguió y Chouji volvió a acercarse a él y le puso la mano por los hombros.

- Es una chica muy problemática Chouji... pero es mi problemática ¿que voy a hacer con ella?

Ryuko la acompañó hasta la puerta de su tienda.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si.. no pasa nada, si lo piensas ha sido una... no ha sido nada.

- Akane - dijo mientras su compañera entraba en la tienda - Rinde de una vez tu corazón, ya ves que tu cuerpo ya se ha rendido.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_Ya he dicho que era algo raro, también es verdad que no he contado detalles de como ha pasado. Cuando retome esta parte creo que la conversación que tengan Shikamaru y Akane lo aclarará todo, a fin de cuentas son cosas que pasan, no juguéis a Shikamaru, no ha sido su culpa o al menos no solo suya, los os han tenido su parte de responsabilidad._

_Gracias por leer y por los comentarios. Respondiendo a los que no están registrados tengo que decir,** Fiori**, muchas gracias, lo e Misaki y Sai está un poco postergado porque van con el grupo de el lago así que no te preocupes que a su tiempo se dirá como Sai ha conseguido llevárselo de vacaciones; no me he olvidado de Sasori y su royo con Ten-Ten pero hay que esperar primero a algo que va a pasar en las vacaciones, algo que afectará a Ten-Ten y luego entrará en la historia Sasori, tengo que decir, para todos que la historia es larga pero si os dais cuenta en realidad comienza a mediados de Mayo y ahora están en Agosto (mas o menos) como veis ha pasado poco tiempo, las cosas van despacio y no puedo hacer que pasen muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo porque os volvería locos... dad su tiempo al resto de la historias, Sasori, Deidara y Kabuto entre ellos; Ino dará un giro a la historia en el próximo capítulo y muchas gracias por tus amables palabras, me animan mucho. **Lala-chan**, como siempre un placer leer tus comentarios, soy mala, lo se y encima el destino me hace ser aún peor, muchas gracias por leer._

_Espero que este capítulo no os haya decepcionado y nos vemos en el próximo (que ya sabéis, irá del grupo de la playa, si odiáis a alguien de ese grupo no leáis, eso si, lo mismo os perdéis algo)._


	61. Efecto mariposa

_Antes de comenzar con el capítulo tengo que comunicaros que debido a las vacaciones de verano y ciertas circunstancias familiares imprevistas no puedo garantizar tener cada sábado listo el capítulo semanal, lo intentaré, eso es seguro y si no puede ser si os digo que actualizaré en cuanto lo tenga listo. Tened un poco de paciencia (no es que piense que mi retraso vaya a causar algún tipo de ansiedad), creo que en Septiembre uno de los inconvenientes se habrá solucionado y será todo más sencillo._

_Y ahora si, os dejo con el capítulo correspondiente esta vez a la playa y en el que Sasuke no es el protagonista. Espero que os guste._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Efecto mariposa**

Sasuke pensó que dejarse querer por Sakura no era mala idea, ella sería feliz intentando demostrarle que lo que sentía por él era cierto, tendría su oportunidad, él la conocería mejor y en too caso le serviría de experiencia sobre como tratar a las chicas, lo que Sasuke no sabía fue que esa decisión produciría un "efecto mariposa" que terminaría afectando a quien menos imaginaba.

El ruido de la puerta despertó a Ino, Sakura ya regresaba. Ino había perdido la noción del tiempo, no sabía decir si Sakura había estado fuera mucho o poco, esta se movía sin hacer ruido, eso debía significar que no quería despertarla y por lo tanto no quería hablar, todo habría ido bien. Cerró los ojos e hizo como que seguía durmiendo, no iba a ponerse a interrogarla a esas horas, ya hablaría con ella mañana.

Sakura se sentía bastante mal consigo misma. Estaba contenta, si, pero no satisfecha, no al menos consigo misma. Había ido a ver a Sasuke a la terraza y allí estaba, tal y como había dicho, vestido con unos pantalones bancos y una camisa ancha y también blanca y sus ojos negros parecían resaltar más que nunca,... estaba muy guapo; la esperaba apoyado en una pared, con las manos en los bolsillos y su gesto serio de siempre, sin embargo, al saludarle él la sonrió levemente.

Después de una frases un poco de cortesía, Sasuke acarició su mejilla, las manos de Sasuke eran suaves y olían a lavanda... parecía que iba a besarla y ella cerró los ojos... y efectivamente la besó y Sakura pensó que era el beso más cálido que había recibido en su vida.

Y ahora no se sentía satisfecha consigo misma ¿Para eso había ido? ¿Para eso la había citado? ¿Solo para eso? ¿Eso era lo que quería de ella? Era cierto que ella soñaba con besarle y abrazarle desde hacía ya años pero ahora que lo había conseguido se sentía vacía ¿dónde estaba el romanticismo? Francamente, por muy cálidos que fueran sus besos ella tenía la sensación de que la había utilizado.

Y eso era lo que la molestaba. Ella podía estar muy enamorada de Sasuke pero no le gustaba sentirse utilizada de esa forma. Le había molestado mucho que Sasuke actuase de esa forma, no se lo esperaba de él. Entendía que al final era un chico como los demás pero... tendría que hacer algo, ella no era un objeto que se usa cuando se tiene ganas... tendría que dejárselo muy claro. De momento había terminado rechazándole y él se había quedado bastante confuso, al principio parecía contrariado pero luego dijo que no pasaba nada... bueno, al menos parecía comprenderlo.

Kankuro, Kiba y Lee compartían habitación. Lee y Kiba se habían quedado ya dormidos pero Kankuro no podía, hacía mucho calor o al menos él lo tenía. Lee había apagado el climatizador porque decía que eso no era sano y que sudar te liberaba de toxinas o algo parecido, algo que era bueno para la juventud, así que Kankuro se fastidiaba y pasaba calor, ese calor pegajoso y húmedo que hace cerca del mar.

Oía a Kiba moverse continuamente y hacer extraños ruidos... ese chico era bastante escandaloso, le recordaba a un perrillo cuando tiene un sueño agitado. Como no podía dormir se puso a pensar en diversas cosas y saltando de una a otra terminó pensando en Sumire, esa chica le gustaba, era bastante obvio y tampoco es que se esforzara mucho por ocultarlo sobretodo delante de Sai que parecía tener cierto interés en ella, por lo menos a Kankuro le molestaba porque siempre estaba haciendo dibujitos de ella y siempre llegaba con helados, bombones, caramelos o cualquier cosa, decía que era porque los amigos suelen hacerse regalos... ya, pues a él no le regalaba nada... y luego esa sonrisa, Sai siempre ponía esa extraña sonrisa que a él le ponía nervioso... pero no podía decirse que estuviese celoso, no, lo que sucedía es que le molestaba tener que compartir la atención de Sumire porque a él le gustaba Sumire y no, no estaba celoso... y ahora que lo pensaba ¿por qué no había venido a la playa? Bueno, mejor para él, así no tenía competencia aunque últimamente Sai ya no parecía el mismo... mejor para él.

Tumbado boca arriba en la cama, con los brazos abiertos, la única prenda que cubría su cuerpo eran unos boxers que se había puesto solo por no dormir desnudo delante de esos dos, por fin el sueño pudo más que el calor y se quedó dormido; de pronto sintió un peso sobre él, algo que le presionaba el cuerpo y le impedía respirar con normalidad y que le daba calor, demasiado calor.

Kankuro se medio despertó y sin abrir los ojos llevó sus manos hacia aquello que tenía encima para retirarlo.

"¿Pelo?" se preguntó extrañado "¿Había un perro?"

Abrió los ojos y miró hacia su pecho para encontrar una oscura cabeza de pelo alborotado.

- ¿Pero que...

Sumire emitió un suave sonido, como un ronroneo y levantó la cabeza para volver a apoyarla rápidamente.

- ¿Sumire, que haces? - susurró muy bajito para no despertar a sus compañeros.

Sumire volvió a emitir ese sonidito mientras movía lentamente el cuerpo rozándose con el de Kankuro.

- ¡Ahhhh! -Kankuro ahogó aquella exclamación - Sumire, por dios ¿qué haces?

No se lo podía creer, Sumire se había metido en su cama y hacía cosas extrañas y... ¿no estaría soñando? a lo mejor estaba imaginando que Sumire hacía esas cosas, claro, que se había dormido pensando en ella...

Cerró los ojos de nuevo "E un sueño" se dijo a si mismo "Un sueño que te cagas, mejor no me despierto"

Sin embargo la presión y el calor que emitía el cuerpo de Sumire parecían muy reales, demasiado reales.

Sumire volvió a moverse restregándose en Kankuro con suavidad. Kankuro abrió los ojos de par en par... aquello no podía ser un sueño.

- Su... Su... Sumire ¿te encuentras bien?

Sumire parecía decir algo, algo ininteligible mientras alzaba la cabeza y volvía con aquel movimiento. Entonces fue cuando, a la escasa luz que entraba por la ventana, Kankuro creyó ver que tenía los ojos cerrados ¿estaba dormida?

- Sumire... eh, Sumire.

Sumire no contestó, volvió a acomodarse sobre Kankuro.

- ¿Estás dormida?

Y de nuevo aquel movimiento. Kankuro se mordió el labio, su temperatura corporal estaba comenzando a subir por momentos.

- Sumire, Sumire - comenzó a moverla, primero con delicadeza, pero al ver que no se despertaba fue aumentando su brusquedad, pero nada, la chica no parecía reaccionar, al contrario, por cada meneo que le daba ella correspondía con otro y a Kankuro cada vez le parecían más intensos y sensuales, definitivamente esta dormida porque eso no cuadraba con ella ¿pero que estaría soñando esa chica? Kankuro no se había visto en una situación tan incómoda en su vida; incómoda en todos los sentidos porque pensándolo bien si ahora se despertaba eso iba a ser algo violento.

Respiró hondamente un par de veces, lo mejor sería relajarse... ¡Y unas narices! Ya no había manera de relajarse.

Kankuro sentía el cuerpo de Sumire presionando el suyo, solo una fina tela, la del pequeño camisón de la chica les separaba y Kankuro no podía negar que, aunque incómodo, aquello era delicioso.

"¿Y si..." comenzó a pensar "No, no... ¿que estúpida idea estaba teniendo?" "Piensa en otra cosa , Kankuro, piensa en otra cosa" Pero aunque él se esforzaba en mantener su mente ocupada sus manos tenían otra idea y acariciaba lentamente la espalda de la chica, suavemente hasta llegar a donde no había espalda, ahí se detuvo.

"Total" se dijo "Está dormida, lo pero que puede pasar es que se despierte y en ese caso se acabará la tortura"

La tentación era muy fuerte, Kankuro dudaba si seguir con su exploración o no, esto le empezó a poner nervioso. Cerró fuertemente los ojos, no sabía si para quitarse esa idea o para lanzarse, cuando sintió algo siniestro a su lado. Abrió los ojos despavorido, seguro de saber lo que encontraría.

- ¿Qué... estás... haciendo? - dijo lentamente con tono sádico y mirada asesina Jisei.

- ¿Yo? Esta dormida... ha venido sola ¡Lo juro!

- Es sonámbula - aclaró Ten-Ten al lado de Jisei - Menudo susto nos ha dado cuando no la hemos visto en la cama, la hemos buscado por todas partes.

- ¿Sonámbula?

- ¡Lo que no entiendo es por qué demonios se ha metido en tu cama? - bufó Jisei.

- Creo que tiene la costumbre de meterse con su hermana - explicó Ten-Ten - Será por eso.

- ¿Y podéis quitármela de encima? - rogó Kankuro - Es que lo estoy pasando muy mal.

- Si ya... muy mal... seguro gruñó Jisei.

- Sumire - habló Ten-Ten a su oído - Ven conmigo, vamos a ir a un sitio muy divertido - Sumire farfulló algo y levantó la cabeza - Venga, levántate.

De una forma lenta y como perezosa Sumire fue incorporándose. Ten-Ten la ayudaba hasta que quedó de pie, parado al lado de sus amigas.

- Lo siento Kankuro - dijo Ten-Ten - Ella no es consciente de lo que hace.

- No, si no importa, aquí estamos para lo que haga falta.

Jisei le soltó un capón.

- Ahí te quedas con tu problema, degenerado.

Ten-Ten cogió del brazo a Sumire y la guió hasta la puerta. Kankuro suspiró, ahora no sabía si alegrarse o darle pena. Miró a Lee y a Kiba que seguían durmiendo como si nada. Se levantó, iría a darse una ducha, por lo menos se quitaría ese sudor de encima, porque estaba claro que esta noche no iba a dormir.

La hora de desayunar fue muy bulliciosa; se reunieron todos en la enorme cocina de la casa, Sasuke desplegó una mesa y allí cada uno colocó lo que, según sus gustos habían comparado, por que claro, que bastante era con dejarles la casa, no iba también a darles de comer, esa había sigo la "sugerencia" de Sakura y que todos siguieron.

Sakura estaba radiante. Después de dormir se había despertado alegre y feliz, ya no recordaba sus dudas de la noche anterior y disfrutaba muchísimo del desayuno con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Lee la miraba admirado, le gustaba verla feliz, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que quería verla feliz, quizás como quien desea ver feliz a alguien a quien aprecia, a un amigo muy querido y eso debía ser que no estaba tan enamorado como él mismo decía porque celos, lo que se decía celos no sentía y de haber estado loco de amor pues suponía que algo de pelusilla debía darle... lo único que le preocupaba que es presentía que algo no iba bien con Sasuke, pero bueno, él sobretodo era un buena migo y estaría allí si le necesitaba.

Jisei no paraba de observar a Lee, ese chico era tan tenaz, tan persistente, era una de esas personas que se merecen que todo les vaya bien solo por el esfuerzo que ponía. Jisei se daba cuenta de que Lee tenía una pequeña espinita que le molestaba, intentaba ignorarla pero estaba allí.

Kankuro por su parte tenía unas ojeras tremendas. Al final a penas si había dormido un poco en toda la noche.

- Se te ve a pagado, Kanky - le dijo Kiba.

- ¿No has dormido bien? - añadió Sumire.

Kankuro la miró y sonrió burlonamente "si tu supieras la parte de culpa que tienes..." pensó.

- ¿No te habré molestado yo, Kanky-kun? - insistió Kiba - Se que me muevo mucho por la noches.

- ¿Kanky-kun? - Kankuro le miró iracundo - ¿De dónde ha salido eso? Vuelve a llamarme así y te borro la sonrisa.

- Ohhhhh - rió Kiba - Kanky se mosquea.

- Pues yo he dormido estupendamente - decía Sumire estirándose - Me he levantado llena de energía, y eso que tenía mucho miedo porque soy sonámbula y por eso cuando estoy con gente me pongo nerviosa, me da miedo hacer alguna tontería, una vez me fue de mi casa y todo.

Ino no hacía caso a la conversación. No se encontraba demasiado animada. Miraba a Sasuke y no veía cambio en él, seguía igual que siempre, con su misma actitud, actitud que si bien antes a Ino le resultaba increíble ahora le molestaba. Había hablado poco con Sakura, esta de pronto parecía querer evitar el tema, pero lo suficiente como para entender entre lineas... Sakura estaba avergonzada de ella misma, ni se atrevía a confesar que se había enrollado con él, seguro y no lo hacía porque la conocía, sabría que ella la iba a regañar por tonta y estúpida ¿es que no se daba cuenta de que no podía abrirse de piernas ante la primera insinuación de Sasuke? Era tonta, Sakura era muy tonta y lo peor es que no se respetaba a ella misma, claro, luego pretenderá que Sasuke la respete... tonta, tonta, tonta... "las mujeres cuando nos enamoramos somos muy tontas" cavilaba Ino para si "pensamos que si les damos lo que quieren nos van a querer mas o les vamos a retener... tontas".

Mas valía que dejara de pensar en ese tema porque terminaría haciéndose muy mala sangre, además ¿por qué no reconocerlo? le daba envidia, le daba mucha envidia. Eso de que Sakura tuviera un chico, aunque fuera el aprovechado de Sasuke, y ella no la llenaba de envidia. Ahora echaba de menos no tener un chico a su lado que la hiciera algún mimo o al menos que pudiera presumir y no sentirse como una solterona amargada ante su amiga que de pronto tiene novio... era una comparación muy mala la que había hecho... Si al menos estuviese allí Shikamaru podría ponerse melosa con él, ese chico era tan vago que todo le daba igual... o Chouji, que puede que no fuera el chico perfecto pero era cariñoso y ella siempre la había gustado ¿cómo no iba a gustarle? o también podía estar Sai e intentar algo con él.

Una escandalosa risa de Kiba riéndose del sonambulismo de Sumire y sus "aventuras" nocturnas le hizo mirarle. No era la primera vez que se fijaba en él, en realidad llevaba ya un tiempo que Kiba había pasado de ser un escandaloso y maleducado a convertirse en "bomba andante de hormonas". Últimamente Kiba le resultaba muy atractivo, era como un poco salvaje y a ella le excitaba lo salvaje, esa sonrisa picarona y ese gesto de travieso, ya se lo había planteado antes pero al final no se motivó lo suficiente, quizás ahora, en verano, con el calor y la poca ropa todavía le veía mas atractivo... quizás era hora de decidirse, total, Kiba no estaba saliendo con nadie, se decía que él y Ten-Ten terminarían juntos pero no salían, no eran "novios" ¿que le gustaba a Ten-Ten? Bueno pues que hiciera algo, si no salían juntos después de lo amigos que eran sería porque tanto no le interesaría Kiba.

Se levantó y se situó detrás de él, que seguía sentado a la mesa y puso sus manos en los hombros del chico pasando las manos suavemente por dentro de la camisa desabrochada que llevaba puesta: la piel de Kiba era tal y como suponía Ino, bastante caliente.

- Kiba, tesoro - dijo llevando una de sus manos hasta el mentón de Kiba y guiándole para que inclinase su cabezahacia atrás. Era una postura incómoda que no dejaba ver bien a Kiba, así que se giró un poco para mirarla. Ino le sonrió mientras pasaba sus dedos por el cuello del chico - Dice Sasuke que se pueden alquilar motos de agua ¿te apetecería?

- ¿El qué? - respondió Kiba entre confundido y aterrorizado, Ino nunca le había hablado mirándole así.

- Subir a una moto ¿lo harías conmigo?

Kiba instintivamente y sin saber porqué miró de reojo a Ten-Ten, claro que le apetecía subir a una moto de agua y quería hacerlo con Ten-Ten.

- Iremos todos ¿no?

- Claro, pero yo soy muy miedosa - habló Ino con algo de mimosa - Necesito alguien que me cuide.

- Tranquila - se oyó secamente a Ten-Ten mientras se levantaba y soltaba su cubierto sobre la mesa sin ocultar su mosqueo - El te cuidará.

Ten-Ten giró sobre sus talones y salió rabiosa de allí. No podía creer lo que acababa de ver ¿a que demonios jugaba Ino?

Kiba la vio irse y miraba aún mas confundido a Ino.

- ¿Tú vendrás conmigo, Sasuke? - se apresuró a preguntar Sakura.

- ¿Que dices, Sumire? - se interesó Kankuro.

- Ah no, no, no, a mi no me gusta el agua ni el agua el movimiento y menos aún algo que se mueva encima del agua en movimiento.

- Pero mujer, si llevarás chaleco salvavidas y además yo te protegeré.

- Ah no, no, no, no, no - yo soy de secano.

- Entonces yo te haré compañía - dijo Jisei.

- ¿Tu no vas a subir?

- Sube conmigo - propuso entusiasmado Lee.

- ¿Por qué no subes con Ten-Ten? - le respondió Jisei - O mejor, que Kankuro vaya con Ten-Ten.

- ¿Con Ten-Ten? - se extrañó Kankuro mirando a Kiba, nadie dudaba de que Kiba y Ten-Ten irían juntos, claro que Ino parecía opinar otra cosa.

- Claro - insistió Jisei - Tú irás con Ten-Ten.

La mirada de Jisei daba miedo, a ver quien era el guapo que le llevaba la contraria.

Kiba no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso, no le gustaba la idea de que Ten-Ten se agarrase a Kankuro o al revés... al revés era aún, pero Ino, detrás de él jugueteaba enredando los dedos entre su pelo, este hecho, tan extraño, consiguió llamar su atención obligándole a pensar que querría esa chica porque seguro que quería algo ¿por qué lo iba a hacer si no? si lo más amigables que alguna vez le había llamado era "pulgoso".

Poco observador, como era él, no se le ocurrió pensar en lo molesta que estaba Ten-Ten, la había visto irse algo mosqueada pero no lo relacionó con la repentina muestra de afecto de Ino.

Ten-Ten regresó, ella no era una chica de esas que podían pasarse horas mosqueada sin querer saber nada de nadie, dio una pequeña vuelta por la casa y aunque seguía mosqueada había decidido que ese echo no la iba a impedir que se divirtiese.

- Ten-Ten - dijo Sumire - Que ya lo hemos solucionado todo, tú irás con Kankuro.

- Bueno, si quieres - añadió Kankuro.

- O con Lee - continuó Sumire.

- O también puedo ir solita, creo que podré manejar la moto sin ayuda de ningún machito.

- Tu siempre tan chicazo - bromeó Ino.

- Pues mira - Ten-Ten le lanzó una mira desafiante - Ahora me apetece ir con Kankuro, con Lee o con los dos, es mas, estoy deseando. Venga, vamos a recoger que no veo la hora de ir al sitio ese.

El camino hacia donde estaban las motos de agua fue de lo mas curioso. Sakura, tímidamente se había agarrado al brazo de Sasuke, que no había dicho nada, ni para bien, ni para mal, se limitaba a caminar a su lado como si tal cosa. Junto a ella iba Ino que era mas lanzada y sujetaba a Kiba por la cintura, éste, para mayor comodidad, apoyaba su mano en el hombro de la chica, más que nada porque no sabía que hacer con su brazo pero eso les daba un aire de parejita de novios y no es que el chico lo hiciese con mala intención, él actuaba con normalidad, hablando y bromeado. Los cuatro iban por delante. Unos pasos mas atrás iban Ten-Ten, Jisei y Sumire.

- ¿Pero como permites esto? - gruñía entre dientes Sumire.

- ¿Y que quieres que haga? - refunfuñaba Ten-Ten - Ya es mayorcito, él sabe lo que hace,.

- Pero Ten-Ten... ¡mira!¡mira! - decía señalando inquisitivamente.

- ¿Y que? Yo no soy su novia ni nada así, que haga lo que quiera... mira, que le aproveche.

- ¿Pero no estás enfadada?

- ¿Yo? Anda y a ver si se le atraganta.

- No, que va - comentaba Jisei irónicamente - No está enfadada.

- Por mi que hagan los que quieran.

Ten-Ten se detuvo y recogió una pequeña caracola de la arena, con toda su rabia la lanzó contra Kiba dándole en la espalda. Al notar el golpe, el chico se giró.

- ¿Querías algo?

- ¿Que pasa? - preguntó a su vez Ten-Ten - ¿Que tenemos que querer algo de ti? Anda y sigue a lo tuyo.

Kiba se encogió de hombros y siguió con lo que estaba.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? - le interrogó Sumire.

- Ahora entiendo a Akane ¡No veas que gustazo da lanzarles algo!

- Pues ten cuidado - advirtió Jisei - Akane no tiene puntería pero tú a lo mejor le escalabras.

- Si es que es tonto... no merece ni el esfuerzo, es... como todos... en el fondo me da pena, Ino va a hacer con él lo que quiera.

- ¿Por qué actúa así Ino? - planteaba Sumire.

- Le gusta llamar la atención - contestó Jisei - Le gusta tener a alguien pendiente de ella y a su alrededor, hoy le ha tocado a Kiba. No hay de que preocuparse, estas manías se le pasan muy pronto.

- Pues a mi me mosquearía bastante - refunfuñaba Sumire - Ino tiene mucho morro.

- Déjale - gruñó Ten-Ten - Si con suerte a lo mejor hasta le enseñan algo.

- Ten-Ten... - Sumire la miró con pena.

- Lo único que me preocupa es que el muy imbécil lo mismo se hace ilusiones... es que es muy inocente.. es tonto.

- Esto te pasa - añadía Sumire - Por no haberle dicho que te gustaba y que querías salir con él.

- Si no importa Sumire, yo no lo que no quiero es que deje de ser mi amigo, que le aparte de mi... no pasa nada, de verdad. Venga, vamos, animaros, veréis que bien lo vamos a pasar.

Y mal no lo pasaron.

Ten-Ten había decidido que iba a dejar de estar mosqueada, total, no conseguía nada ¡Cómo si no conociera ella a Ino! Ya sabía la manía que tenía de coquetear con cualquiera, seguramente estaba rabiosa porque Sasuke y Sakura parecían tener algo, ellas dos siempre están tratando de llamar la atención del "lindo" Uchiha, así que estaría que trinaba, Ino es muy competitiva en cuestión de chicos. Desde que la conocía la había visto coquetear con muchos, con Shikamaru, por supuesto, se supone que tiene un título de propiedad que dice que es suyo, con eso de que son amigos desde siempre acude a él a menudo... ah, claro, es que Shikamaru ahora no está aquí, eso lo explica todo... También la ha visto coquetear con Sai... que tampoco está aquí, una lástima,. porque suele ser el candidato segundo de chicos "lindos"... con Kankuro, con Deidara (era casi como verla con un clon suyo), con Kabuto y más de otras clases ¡vamos, por favor, menudo catálogo tiene! Claro, le quedaba Kiba, lo que Ten-Ten no entendía era como no se había fijado antes en él ¡con lo bueno que está! A saber como terminaría esto.

De momento Ten-Ten lo pasaba bien, ella, Jisei, Lee y Kankuro habían alquilado entre los cuatro una moto acuática, lo habían echo, entre otras cosas, porque el alquiler era bastante caro y además se iban turnando, todos disfrutaban y Sumire no se quedaba sola en la playa. Le dio un poco de pena cuando Kiba tuvo que alquilar él solo la moto de agua que compartía con Ino, porque, claro, Ino no iba a pagar... que morro tenía esa chica... y Kiba puso cara de que eso le dolía en su cartera.

Pero Kiba también se lo pasaba bien. Aparte del sablazo que había dado a sus ahorros, él no se fijaba mucho en los detalles, vivía el momento sin pensar en nada mas. Algo le extrañaba la actitud de Ino pero bueno, sería alguna manía, se había despertado así o quería algún favor, bueno, ya se enteraría.

Sentada detrás de él en la moto acuática, Ino se abrazaba al chico pegándosele bastante, incluso pasaba sus manos por debajo de la camiseta y rozaba con sus dedos su estómago y le gustaba, el cuerpo de Kiba era más firma de lo que imaginaba y Kiba parecía no reaccionar a aquellas caricias y es que él no le daba importancia, le traían sin cuidado, él estaba más concentrado en pasárselo bien y en el pique que tenía con Kankuro o Lee a ver cual de ellos manejaba mejor esos trastos. Curiosamente la que mejor lo hacía era Ten-Ten y eso molestaba a Kiba, bueno, eso no, mas bien cuando Kankuro iba detrás en la moto porque conociendo a Kankuro a saber que clase de malos pensamientos tenía.

Hubo un momento en el que Lee se picó bastante con Sasuke, en esos momentos Ten-Ten iba detrás enganchada a él.

- ¡Déjalo! - le gritó - ¡Todos sabemos que Sasuke lo hace todo bien!

- ¿Pero hay una cosa que nunca tendrá! - gritó también Lee.

- Si, mi respeto.

- ¡Un dinosaurio!

Ten-Ten se echó a reír y Kiba la miró, parecía que se divertía mucho, él también querría subir con ella ¿Cómo haría para libarse de Ino? Es que se había pegado a él como una lapa.

- ¿Por qué le habrá dado a Ino por Kiba? - preguntaba Sumire sentada en la playa al lado de Kankuro y Jisei.

- No le habrá gustado ver que Sasuke dedicaba atenciones a Sakura - respondió Kankuro - Creo que es su forma de reaccionar.

- ¿Crees que Sasuke ahora se interesa por Sakura? - volvió a preguntar Sumire.

- No lo se. Pero lo que veo es que se está aprovechando de ella.

- ¿Se aprovecha de Sakura?- gritó alarmada.

- A pesar de que Sakura quiera dárselas de madura es muy inocente. Pero este lo viene bien, quizás así se de cuenta de que no puede estar toda la vida aferrada a un sueño.

- ¡Ah! ¡Que bonito hablas Kankuro! ¿Verdad Jisei? No sabía que hablabas tan bonito.

A punto estuvo Kankuro de decirle que la bonita era ella pero recordó que Jisei estaba allí y lo mismo se ganaba uno de sus capones que estropearían el momento, la miró de reojo... era curioso pero Jisei no estaba lanzándole una de sus habituales miradas de bruja, más bien miraba con pena hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

- Se avecinan cambios - murmuró de forma misteriosa.

Sakura no podía estar mas feliz. Sasuke había dicho que quería saber lo que sentía por ella, eso era muy importante y ella le demostraría lo que era el amor, Akane no le amaba pero ella si y eso Sasuke lo notaría.

_"- Sakura - le dijo esa misma noche cuando se vieron en la terraza con gesto serio y frío, como siempre - No te hagas ilusiones._

_- Pero Sasuke..._

_- No quiero saber que puedo hacerte daño._

_- No te entiendo._

_- No quiero que llegues a darme pena. Quiero saber lo que siento sin sentirme presionado por la culpabilidad ¿lo entiendes?_

_- Si, claro, no te preocupes. No tienes que sentir lástima de por mí. No me ilusionaré"_

Pero si lo hacía, no podía evitarlo. Llevaba muchos años soñando con Sasuke ¿Cómo no iba a ilusionarse?

Por la tarde salieron a dar una vuelta por un pueblo cercano. Estuvieron comprando recuerdos. De entre todas las cosas que vieron a Sasuke le llamaron la atención unos pequeños peluches, eran como monitos de ojos grandes vestidos de frutas; en particular había uno vestido de naranja y sin darse cuenta lo cogió.

- ¡Ah! - gritó Sumire a su lado - ¡Pero si es Akane!

- No grites, loca - la regañó Jisei.

- Ah, perdón - bajó notablemente su tono de voz - Es que se parece a Akane ¿verdad Sasuke?

Sasuke sonrió mirando el muñeco en su mano.

- Si, a mi también me la ha recordado.

- ¿Estáis llamando mono a Akane? - Jisei torció la boca.

- ¡Mira! - exclamó de nuevo Sumire cogiendo uno vestido de cerezas - ¡También está Sakura! Cerezas... Sakura... la flor del cerezo...

- Ya, ya, te hemos entendido.

- Búscate - le dijo Sasuke - Que te lo voy a regalar.

- ¿A mi? Jisei - le dijo en voy muy bajita a su amiga - Me quiere regalar un monito ¿que hago?

- Tonta - le respondió también en voz baja - Lo que quiere es comprar el de Akane, tu le sirves de excusa.

- ¡Ah!... No entiendo.

- Mira, una grosella, podías se tú ¿no?

Al final Sasuke compró uno para cada na de las chicas más el de la naranja y otro para llevar de recuerdo a Ryuko que se lo dio a Jisei para que se lo regalase ella.

- Sabes montártelo muy bien ¿no Uchiha? - le dijo sonriendo Jisei.

- ¡Anda! - volvió a gritar Sumire - ¡Mirad! ¡Shikamaru, con la coleta tiesa y todo!

Sumire enseñaba triunfante uno vestido de piña, a Jisei le entró la risa.

- ¿Vas a comprarle también uno a Shikamaru, Sasuke?

Después de las compras fueron a un mirador. Kiba, Ino, que no se separaba de él, Ten-Ten y Lee bajaron a unos acantilados a hacer unas fotos.

Para Ino, Kiba había resultado la elección perfecta. Era simpático, gracioso, se divertía con él y encima no parecía obsesionado con meterle mano, daba la impresión que lo único que le interesaba era pasárselo bien, además que a pesar de lo rebelde que parecía en realidad era muy dócil y se amoldaba a ella y sus caprichos, solo necesitaba darle algo como "recompensa" para que no huyera de su lado que es lo que parecía que a veces intentaba ¿y que le podía ofrecer? evidentemente algo que no tuviera habitualmente.

Al borde del acantilado se abrazaba a él.

- ¿No te molesta que me agarre a ti? - le dijo mimosa.

- Ah... no... pero ten cuidado, no nos acerquemos tanto o nos caeremos los dos.

- Kiba... esto... tienes algo en la boca.

- ¿Donde? - dijo tocándose?

- Aquí, en el labio.

- ¿Qué es? ¿Una miga? Ay, no noto nada.

- ¿Me lo das?

- ¿El qué?

Ino le dio un beso corto.

- Ya está... era un beso.

Kiba se quedó perplejo sin saber como reaccionar ni que decir mientras Ino de abrazaba mimosa.

Ten-Ten apretó con rabia los dientes mientras se giraba para marcharse, unos fuertes brazos que no esperaba la rodearon.

- Ya - susurró Lee a su oído - No llores delante de ellos.

- Déjame Lee, no voy a llorar.

- Así me gusta, enfádate.

- ¿Qué?

- Pero grítame a mi. Si ahora le dices algo a Kiba seguro que Ino conseguirá que quedes como una histérica.

- Ay, Lee, no digas mas tonterías, no voy a gritar a nadie, anda, suéltame.

Ten-Ten se zafó del abrazo de Lee y le miró, era imposible que ella se enfadase con Lee, él siempre tenía esa cara de... ¿de que? Daba igual, ella le conocía y sabía que se había preocupado de corazón. Le ofreció su mano, en realidad no lo había pensado pero ver a su Sakura tan pegada a Sasuke y todo eso debía haberle afectado.

- Volvamos. Dime ¿Tú como estás?

- ¡Bien! - respondió enérgicamente.

Kiba los vio alejarse e hizo un ademán para seguirlos.

- Espera, no corras tanto - le detuvo Ino.

- Es mejor que volvamos con todos ya.

- Pero es que tienes más y yo los quiero.

- ¿Más?

E Ino volvió a besarle, le daba pequeños besos en los labios, muy suaves y cortos y algo hizo "click" en el cerebro de Kiba porque una chica le estaba besando y eso le gustaba y más aún a su cuerpo que le daba igual quien fuera, era una chica, eso era lo único que sabía.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Antes de que alguien me diga algo: no me cae mal Ino ni la quiero convertir en la "mala", no, a Ino hay que comprenderla. Ah, y Sakura no es bipolar, solamente a veces se deja llevar por el entusiasmo y a veces le a por pensar._

_Muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios, cada vez me sorprende más que haya quien lea esta historia, cuando decidí publicarla pensé que no la leería nadie y menos aún que llegaría al capítulo 60._

_Para **Fiori**, gracias por el comentario, me alegra que te fijaras en el detalle de las palabras de Ryuko, bueno lo que ha sucedido entre esos dos es algo confuso que aún no saben como asimilar porque ni ellos lo entienden, esperaremos al siguiente capítulo para que hablen y lo cuenten con sus palabras._

_También muchas gracias **Lala-chan**, como siempre, por leer, ah, si, un subidón de hormonas lo tiene cualquiera y más a esas edades cuando las conexiones cerebrales se han trasladado a vivir a otra parte de la anatomía y en cuanto a Hinata pues ahora le va a tocar a ella darse cuenta de muchas cosas._

_**Koste**, muchas gracias por el comentario, me alegro de que algunas escenas te gusten, bueno y te digo lo de antes, esperemos a que Shikamaru y Akane se expliquen y veremos como van evolucionando Naruto y Hinata, que por cierto, ya era hora que en una historia de Naruto este empezara a hacer algo (me lo digo a mi misma, que conste)._

_Espero que os vaya todo bien. Nos vemos en el siguiente, de nuevo la acampada._


	62. El chico que susurraba a los ciervos

_Llego un poco tarde pero parece que lo he conseguido, ha sido un poco estresante pero por fin terminé el capítulo, volvemos a la acampada, espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo lo disfruté cuando lo escribí._

_Ah, por cierto, alguien me ha comentado que desde hace unos capítulos me como las "D", es cierto, lo siento mucho pero mi teclado no funciona bien, yo repaso la ortografía pero reconozco que hay capítulos con muchísimos errores por ese tema, ahora estoy demasiado ocupada y casi no tengo tiempo de escribir, espero que me disculpéis._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
_

**El chico que susurraba a los ciervos**

- ¿Akane se ha estado bañando en el río desnuda? - gritó escandalosamente Naruto.

- ¡Ah, no grites! - se quejaba Shikamaru metiendo el dedo meñique en su oído como si se lo destaponase - ¿Por qué tienes que gritar tanto?

- Perdona Shikamaru - habló muy serio Gaara - Ha sido culpa mía, he sido yo el que he supuesto que estaba desnuda.

- Gaara - Naruto se acercó casi pegando su cara a la del pelirrojo - ¿Tu también piensas en chicas desnudas?

- No, no es eso, Naruto déjame.

Shikamaru supuso que la inocente pregunta de Gaara se debía a que quería saber si había conseguido verla y averiguar donde se autolesionaba y de que forma, el problema es que Shikamaru no se había fijado en eso, había estado ocupado con otros "asuntos" y entre eso y la poca luz que había no se había dado cuenta de nada, vamos, que tampoco es que estuviese pensando en ver heridas precisamente.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - se preocupó Chouji al verle suspirar de forma melancólica.

- Si, si estoy bien... solo que creo que ya nunca voy a poder mirarla a la cara sin pensar en...¡Aggg, que problemático es todo!

Naruto ahora se acercó a él

- ¿Entonces es verdad que estaba desnuda? ¿Se desnudó delante de ti?

- No lo se Naruto, estaba oscuro, no lo puede ver bien, déjame

- Pero entonces es que miraste.

- Naruto por favor, déjalo ya... no vi nada ¿vale?

- ¿Vosotros estáis seguros de que Akane no se droga? - preguntó de nuevo Naruto.

- No yo se si se droga o no pero entre tú y ella acabareis con mi salud mental, menudo rollo.

- ¿Eso que hace es normal? - insistió Naruto - Digo, lo de bañarse así a estas horas y desnuda ¿es un capricho de chicas?

- Bueno yo creo que no es tan raro - respondió Chouji intentando quitar importancia al asunto, no veía a Shikamaru con muchos ánimos para seguir con tal absurda conversación - Akane es una chica muy espontánea, así... natural.

Naruto volvió a acercarse a Shikamaru y le miró fijamente.

- Humh... entre vosotros hay algo, algo oscuro y siniestro ¡vaya que si! Antes la besas como un poseído y ahora se desnuda en tus narices... humh...

- ¿Oscuro y siniestro? - rió Chouji

- ¿Que le has hecho para que te tenga tanta tirria? - interrogó Naruto.

- Naruto, eso son cosas suyas - advirtió Gaara - Creo que no deberías preguntar tanto.

- ¿Hace estas cosas delante de todo el mundo? - insistía Naruto - ¿Crees que se bañará en el lago ese de Sasuke también a la luz de la luna?

- Pues si le entran ganas lo hará - contestó Shikamaru con verdadera desgana.

- ¿Y se desnudará delante de Sasuke? - gritó de pronto Naruto - ¡Ay, madre!

- Bueno - añadió Gaara - Tampoco es para morirse, le damos demasiado importancia, es más lo que imaginamos que lo que en realidad es.

- ¿Pero a Sasuke le puede dar algo! A lo mejor hasta se muero ¡vaya que si!

- No se ha muerto Shikamaru, no se morirá él - repuso Chouji.

- Pero a él le gusta Akane ¿No lo entendéis? Lo mismo le da un sofocón o algo.

- Oh no - le llevó la contraria Shikamaru - Lo mismo se envalentona y se mete con ella en el lago.

- ¡Pero que dices! Sasuke nunca haría eso, él es muy tímido.

- ¿Le has visto tú alguna vez en una situación así? - replicó Shikamaru - Tú amigo es más pervertido de lo que piensas.

- La verdad - habló Gaara - Es que resulta raro imaginar a Sasuke de pervertido, como siempre es tan frío.

- Sasuke es un buen tío y es respetuoso - añadió Naruto - ¡Anda! Me estoy imaginando tu cara mientras Akane se quitaba la ropa, que pena habérmelo perdido.

- Lo que tu digas, Naruto - Shikamaru se metió en su saco.

- Pues yo no pienso dormir a tu lado, lo mismo estas excitado y todo - dijo muy convencido Naruto.

- ¿Me tienes miedo?

- Pueden darte ideas extrañas.

- Mendokusei... No estoy tan desesperado como para atacarte a ti, cabeza de membrillo.

- Ya, pero por si acaso, yo no duermo a tu lado.

- ¡Ah, que pesado que eres!

Shikamaru durmió poco y mal, no podía creer aún lo que había pasado ¿pero como pudo suceder? Jamás pensó en su vida que le pudiese pasar una cosa así, fue todo tan rápido... se dejó llevar demasiado por ese momento, por lo que estaba sintiendo, por tantas sensaciones...la piel de Akane era muy suave y olía a jazmines y besarla era... no podía dejar de acariciarla y besarla y esos pequeños suspiros que salían de sus labios le volvían completamente loco porque era él quien se los provocaba y eso na hacía mas que excitarle de sobremanera, quería escuchar mas suspiros y más profundos, quería... aquello era una locura... era como si algo le hubiese poseído, las manos de Akane recorriendo su cuerpo, con aquellos dedos pequeños y juguetones, las suyas explorando lo desconocido... y de pronto, sin saber en que momento había pasado, notó que entre ellos no había tela ¿quien le había quietado los pantalones? ¿había sido ella? ¿había sido él mismo? ¿cuando? no era capar de recordar ese detalle solo un calor ardiente que le atrapó y... El mismo se asustó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, no era consciente de como pero si que de pronto había llegado a donde no debía, invadiendo de forma brusca y violenta porque suave y delicado no había sido... Un desastre es lo que había sido porque si al menos a ella le hubiera gustado, si él no se hubiera asustado... era problemático pensar todo aquello, la gente tenía razón cuando decían que la primera vez solía ser frustrante, corto, decepcionante y doloroso... ese era otro problema porque ¿y Akane? ¿le habría hecho daño? Lo que estaba claro es que a ella no le había gustado, dejando a parte el error y la metedura de pata eso había que solucionarlo, por lo menos que la chica se llevase un buen recuerdo de esos días, no le gustaría pensar que recordaría toda su vida esa acampada como "cuando un imbécil se aprovechó de mi" .

Akane, metida en su saco, tampoco podía dormir, se sentía muy intranquila y agitada, le daba la impresión de que el corazón le latía muy deprisa y que por momentos le faltaba el aire.

- Ha sido por lo que me ha dicho - se decía a si misma - Soy una tonta y me lo he creído y... no, no, no... ha sido culpa mía, ha sido culpa mía, todo ha sido por mi culpa, como siempre, siempre es por mi culpa... tonta, imbécil, estúpida ¿en qué estabas pensando? eres tonta, tonta, tonta...

Cerró los ojos con rabia y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, enredó sus dedos entre su pelo y tiró...

La alarma del reloj de Shikamaru sonó y se apresuró a apagarla. Se llevó una mano a sus párpados cerraos "¿Cuando demonios se me ocurrió la idea de levantarme tan temprano?" Dios, que cansado estaba. Se planteaba seguir durmiendo y dejar lo que había pensado hacer para el día siguiente ya que no era capaz ni de despegar los ojos. Sentía que el sueño le rendía de nuevo, abrió los ojos violentamente, no, tenía que hacerlo, con suerte podría echarse luego un rato. Pesadamente se sentó mientras bostezaba ¡la de trabajo que se estaba tomando por culpa de una chica problemática! ¿Y como no iba a hacerlo? claro que lo haría, eso y cualquier otra cosa. Levantó el cuello de la sudadera que llevaba y se olió a si mismo, vale, se podía aguantar, al final anoche él también terminó bañándose porque sabía que a esas horas no le iba a apetecer hacerlo, con lavarse por encima tendría bastante. Volvió a bostezar.

Aún quedaba un buen rato para que amaneciese, el aire era fresco, Shikamaru se estiró al salir de la tienda, todo estaba en calma, una calma de esas que hacen que te sobrecogas y te mueves con miedo a romper esa magia. Shikamaru se puso una especie de chaqueta de piel, bastante tosca, se colgó su bandolera y con otra chaqueta de cuero en la mano se dirigió a la tienda mediana. Abrió lentamente y entró a gata. Era difícil meterse allí, la tienda no era muy grande, bajita y las tres chicas lo ocupaban todo; su hermana dormía en el centro, a su lado izquierdo, con medio cuerpo fuera del saco a pesar el frescor de la mañana y la poca ropa que llevaba (solo una camisetita, por lo que podía ver), dormía Akane. Shikamaru puso sus piernas cada una a un lado de la chica y gateó con cuidado de no tocarla hasta que su cara quedó a la altura de la de su compañera.

- Akane - le susurró al oído.

Akane se rebulló cambiando de posición.

- Akane - volvió a susurrar.

A su lado también se rebulló Chiharu.

- Shika ¿que haces? - preguntó adormilada.

- Chiharu anda despierta a Akane.

- ¿Para que?

- Voy a llevarla a ver los ciervos, anda, despiertala tú.

- ¿Que hora es?

- Muy temprano, quiero aprovechar estas primeras horas, tu sigue durmiendo.

- Pero Minako quería ver los ciervos también.

- Luego les llevamos a todos, ahora quiero que Akane los vea de cerca.

- Vaya, hermanito, nunca habías hecho algo así por una chica, debe importarte de verdad.

- No digas tonterías, nunca había traído a una chica.

- ¿Ino, tal vez?

- Pues a Ino la llevé a verlos, lista.

- Si, pero porque mamá te lo ordenó, listo.

- ¡Bah! Anda despiértala. Espero fuera ¿vale?

Shikamaru esperó apoyado en un árbol a que saliera Akane. Esta tardó un poco más de lo esperado, empezaba a amanecer, Akane apareció con cara de sueño.

- ¿Que pasa Shikamaru? - preguntó algo nerviosa en voz baja - Me ha dicho Chiharu que querías enseñarme algo importante, espero que lo sea porque esto de que me despierten así porque si me mosquea bastante.

- Mira que eres pesada, toma, ponte esto - le ofreció la chaqueta que llevaba en la mano.

- ¿Esta cosa andrajosa?

- Póntelo y calla ¡que pesadas sois las mujeres! ¿Quieres lavarte la cara?

- ¿Pero que me vas a enseñar?

- Ahora lo verás, venga, vamos.

Caminaron en silencio. Akane no se atrevía a hablar, notaba a Shikamaru demasiado serio, como preocupado, seguro que estaba enfadado con ella ¿que quería enseñarle? a lo mejor no quería enseñarle nada si no hablar con ella en un lugar donde no les molestasen. Era una situación incómoda, no podía evitar mirarle y recordar lo que había pasado y la culpa había sido suya, ella era la culpable, le había provocado, le había insinuado cosas, le había incitado... la culpa era de ella y no se extrañaba que el chico estuviese molesto porque ella le había tratado mal y después de provocarle no le dejó seguir, le cortó de golpe.

La ansiedad volvía a crecer dentro de Akane. Recordaba a su madre regañándola porque ella siempre tenía la culpa de todo, no hace mucho que se lo había dicho: los hombres no tenían culpa, ellos no podían controlarse, no lo podían evitar y eran las mujeres las que tenían que saber hacerlo, contenerse y contenerlos y ella... ella lo hacía siempre todo mal, nunca pensaba, era egoísta y...

- Oye Shikamaru - dijo de repente.

- Ya queda poco.

- Es que yo tendría que hacer algo... algo íntimo y personal.

- ¡Ah, ah!... claro. Mira, ver por allí, yo te espero aquí ¿necesitas algo?

- No... he cogido toallitas. Tu no te acerques ¿eh?

- No me acercaré.

- De verdad te lo digo, no te acerques.

- Que no, pesada, que no me acerco.

Akane se alejó y la perdió de vista. Estuvo un rato esperándola mientras repasaba mentalmente lo que iba a decirle porque aquel era el día señalado, ya no había remedio: debía hablarle de sus sentimientos y tenía que aprovechar que lo que iba a hacer, seguramente no tendría una oportunidad mejor, a parte de que no podía retrasarlo más, Sasuke estaba al acecho, pero sobretodo debido a los hechos ocurridos la noche anterior... Akane tenía que saberlo, no debía ocultarlo más, porque Akane tenía que saber que puede que ayer le diese un gran calentón pero eso fue algo más, eso fue algo que no pudo controlar porque... ¿Cuanto tardaba una chica en hacer sus necesidades? A Shikamaru ya se le estaba antojando demasiado, a ver si es que se había perdido, viniendo de ella no le extrañaba lo más mínimo.

Con desgana se dispuso a buscarla, seguro que, con su sentido de la orientación, al regresar se había ido justo por el lado contrario... cuanto trabajo daba esta chica.

- ¡Akane! - la llamó. Confiaba en que realmente estuviera perdida porque si no su cabeza correría peligro.

No la veía ¿pero a donde había ido? Shikamaru solo escuchaba sus pasos cuando algo, como un leve quejido, le hizo cambiar la dirección, quizás era ella.

Y la vio. Estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que la chica no se percatara de su presencia, tampoco le oyó, parecía demasiado ocupada. Shikamaru se quedó clavado en el sitio ¿que estaba haciendo? No estaba tan cerca como para verlo con claridad pero le parecía que tenía algo en las manos, algo muy pequeño y... Shikamaru se sobresaltó, su mente analizó todo muy rápidamente, fue como una alerta que saltó para darle una respuesta rápida ¿se estaba clavando algo?

No lo podía ver bien pero sintió una gran tristeza invadiéndole, no quería creerlo pero algo le decía que era eso... hasta ahora, aunque Shino le había dicho que se autolesionaba aún le quedaba la esperanza de que no fuera cierto... Shino no había querido decirle como lo hacía, dijo que tenía que averiguarlo solo porque si él se lo decía Akane se enfadaría, tenía que averiguarlo él solo... siempre le quedaba la duda de que Shino exagerase las cosas, Akane no tenía cicatrices... seguro que Shino exageraba... sin embargo ahora sentía como todo se desmoronaba, era esa maldita sensación de ver lo que no quieres ver, de sentir que tu esperanza era inútil.

¿Y que hacía? Seguramente Akane había puesto esa escusa para separarse de él y poder hacerse daño ¿y por qué lo hacia? Estaba muy claro, por lo que sucedió anoche, a Shikamaru no le cabía duda alguna, Akane se sentía culpable y era su forma de autocastigarse o liberarse, eso no lo sabía.

Shikamaru se llevó los dedos indice y pulgar al puente de la nariz y presionó mientras suspiraba ¿Ahora que hacía? Bien, lo mejor sería hacer que la chica pensase que había podido ver algo porque eso le serviría de ayuda a la hora de decirle que sabía que se autolesionaba, pero tampoco podía dejar que fuese obvio para no asustarla. Pisó una rama que había en el suelo, el ruido sobresaltó a Akane.

- ¿Akane, estás ahí? -dijo haciendo que acababa de llegar.

- ¡Ah! - se sorprendió la chica que inmediatamente guardó de forma atropellada algo que tenía entre las manos en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón - ¿que haces aquí?

- Buscarte, tardabas mucho, pensé que o te habías perdido o tenías diarrea.

- ¿Y para que vienes, eh?

- Por si necesitabas más toallitas... ¿Por qué iba a venir? Por si te habías perdido ¿O crees que me apetecía ver de nuevo lo que cenaste ayer?

- Mira que eres desagradable, anda vamos - comenzó a andar apresurada con evidente enfado.

- ¿Ahora que he hecho? ¡Eh! ¡Espera!

Shikamaru se apoyó en un árbol y esperó a que los pasos de Akane la hicieran regresar, al verla llegar con su cara de mosqueo, sonrió y solamente levantó su brazo señalando justo hacia el lado contrario por donde se había ido. Akane me miró furiosa y emprendió el camino hacia la dirección señalada, Shikamaru volvió a sonreír y comenzó a andar ¿por qué se empeñaría en hacer las cosas sola sabiendo que no sabía ni a donde iban?

- ¿Que te ha pasado en la mano? - dijo observando que en sus dedos, al borde de sus uñas comidas se veían restos de sangre.

- Es que me he pinchado con un árbol.

- Trae - Shikamaru le cogió la mano y ella intentó retirarla pero algo bruscamente la acercó hasta poder verla bien - ¡Que traigas! ¿Cómo te has echo esto?

Los dedos de Akane nunca habían sido muy perfectos, ella se comía las uñas así que las tenía extremadamente cortas y le daban un aspecto como de salchichas con esos bultitos que le salían al final, la verdad es que Akane era un desastre y casi siempre tenía los dedos llenos de heridas, se los hacía ella misma mordiéndose donde las uñas donde ya era imposible mordérselas y era habitual verla con heridas. Shikamaru miró sus dedos, Akane parecía bastante nerviosa y seguía insistiendo en soltar su mano. En el dedo corazón se podían ver unas heriditas pequeñas, como pinchazitos que aún rebosaban un poco de sangre, justo en el borde, entre la una y la carne ¿era así como se lesionaba? ¿se pinchaba ahí? porque era como si algo se le hubiese clavado.

- ¿Que te ha pasado?

- Que me he clavado una astilla de un árbol ¿que me miras? Apoyé la mano en un árbol y algo se me metió, suéltame.

- Pero esto se te puede infectar.

- Ay, déjame, si no es nada.

Shikamaru pudo observar que tenía marcas en el resto de los dedos, evidentemente de otras heridas anteriores. De pronto le hizo gracias, como todo el mundo sabía que Akane se mordía las uñas hasta hacerse heridas a nadie le extrañaba vérselas, era lo normal... estaba claro que la mejor forma de ocultar un árbol es en un bosque... que lista era pero él lo era aún más.

- ¡Déjame ya!

- Espera, tengo que comprobar que no tienes ninguna espina dentro.

- No tengo ninguna espina, ya no he mirado yo. Vamos.

- ¿Estas segura de que se te ha clavado algo de un árbol?

- Si, claro ¿que iba a ser si no?

- Ah... no lo se.

Volvieron a caminar en silencio. De repente Shikamaru se detuvo y le indicó que le imitase y que no hablase.

- Chist - dijo en voz muy baja - Ahora procura no hablar muy fuerte ni hacer ruidos raros o gestos bruscos.

- ¿Por qué? - se interesó también en voz baja.

Shikamaru abrió su bandolera y sacó un frasquito lleno de un líquido de color ámbar, lo abrió y se echó unas gotas en las manos frotándoselas a continuación.

- ¿Qué es eso? ¿A que huele?

- Es almizcle... esencia de ciervo, échate.

- Es un olor raro.

- Es para no asustar a los ciervos. La chaqueta es de piel de ciervo.

- ¿Llevo la piel de un animal muero?

- Enmascara tu olor y el almizcle hará que no te vean como a un extraña.

- Ya decía yo que la chaqueta olía muy rara.

- Pues es la mía, huele a ciervo y a mi. Mi olor es reconocido por los ciervos, la cosa es que ahora tu les seas familiar.

- ¡Los ciervos reconocen tu olor?

- Si, desde muy pequeño me han traído aquí y han dejado que me huelan, mi olor les es familiar.

- ¿Y para qué hacéis eso?

- Para que no me tengan miedo. Soy un Nara, los Nara somos pastores de ciervos, nos ocupamos de ellos y nos tenemos que ganar su confianza.

- ¿Os ganáis la confianza de un ciervo?

- Si tu olor les es familiar es mas fácil ayudarles si están heridos, enfermos o incluso a parir.

- Que raritos sois los Nara.

- Pues acostumbrate porque tu vas a ser una Nara, venga, échate el almizcle.

- ¿Y como se consigue esto? - decía mientras lo abría y se lo llevaba a la nariz apartándolo con un gesto de desagrado - Es muy fuerte.

- Es porque está concentrado, solo unas gotitas bastan. Se consigue de una glándulas que tienen en... da igual, se utiliza para hacer perfumes... mira, Jisei sabe mucho de eso, le preguntas.

- O sea... es olor a ciervo.

- Venga, échate un poco.

No muy convencida Akane hizo lo que le decía. Shikamaru la cogió de la mano y andando muy despacio la llevó hasta la orilla del río, allí, unos cuantos ciervos hembras, de colores rojizos y motas blancas, con sus cervatillos bebían con aparente tranquilidad.

Shikamaru se paró a metros de ellos, con Akane pegada a él, le hizo un gesto de que no hablase y se agachó lentamente hasta quedar en cuclillas. Akane le imitó agarrándose fuertemente a su brazo, estaba llena de emoción, sorprendida y entusiasmada.

- ¿Te gustan? - susurró muy bajo Shikamaru.

- Son preciosos.

- Preciosas, son todas chicas, bueno las crías no todas. Los macho no se acercan hasta el periodo de celo, es más difícil verles pero a lo mejor con suerte vemos alguno.

- ¡Que pequeñitos son! Yo creí que los ciervos eran más grandotes.

- Estos no, tu seguro que te los imaginabas como los europeos o americanos ¿Sabes como se llaman estos? "Cervus nippon" o "ciervos sika"

- ¿Ciervos sika? Muy apropiado... vuestro nombre, digo. Y tienen el culete blanco... ¡que bonitos! ¿Tu también tienes el culete blanco, Shika?

- Seguro, a mi ahí no me da el sol ¿Sabes que ruido hacen? - Shikamaru emitió un silbido, las hembras y cervatillos movieron sus orejas y levantaron las cabezas - Creo que les he echado un piropo. ¿Quieres acercarte?

- ¿Podemos? ¿no se asustarán?

- Ya te he dicho que a mi me reconocen y llevas mi chaqueta. Ven, vamos muy despacio y así, agachados, procura no hacer movimientos que les puedan asustar.

Y así, muy despacio, andando casi en cuclillas se acercaron. Estaban a escasos metros, Akane se pegó a Shikamaru, este emitió otro silbido, se separó de Akane unos pasos y se arrodilló extendiendo un brazo. Un ciervo, tímidamente les miró y se acercó a oler la mano del chico. La olisqueó durante unos segundos y luego empezó a lametear la chaqueta. Shikamaru, con un movimiento delicado, se acercó a la pequeña hembra y suavemente, también como movimientos lentos comenzó a acariciarla.

- Así, buena chica - susurró.

El que parecía la cría de aquel ciervo se acercó también, Shikamaru puso la otra mano para que la oliera y el pequeño, después de hacerlo, fue derecho a su cara para lamerle. Más ciervos se acercaron curiosos. Akane miraba alucinada la escena, Shikamaru allí, de rodillas, rodeado de aquellos ciervos... era una escena tierna y hasta se sentía conmovida.

- Ven - susurró de nuevo Shikamaru - Acércate, no tengas miedo, si te das cuenta te están ignorando... ahora hueles a ciervo y a Nara, no te asustes.

Akane se acercó lentamente y volvió a agarrarse a él. Los ciervos parecían buscar sus manos para olerlas así como la chaqueta que llevaba.

- Acariciales... sin miedo.

Cuando Akane tocó aquel suave cervatillo sintió ganas de llorar de la emoción.

- ¿Te gusta mi sorpresa?

En esos momentos Akane se sentía emborrachada de emociones.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

- Porque quería que vieras algo bonito y porque te quiero, ya te lo dije.

Akane sentía que iba a llorar, aquel chico vago y desmotivado siempre la sorprendía y la desarmaba y ella no podía mas que caer y rendirse como una tonta ¿pero como no hacerlo?

- Gracias... muchas gracias.

Shikamaru sonrió, ver aquellos ojos llenos de lágrimas de emoción, aquel gesto de alegría, hacían que valiese la pena madrugar.

- Será mejor que nos alejemos y les dejemos seguir tranquilos.

- Claro, claro.

Con el mimo cuidado con que se habían acercado se alejaron. Se quedaron detrás de unos arbustos. Akane quería seguir viéndoles un poco mas.

- A primera hora de la mañana, cuando se acercan al río a beber, es cuando se pueden ver mas fácilmente, después son bastante mas esquivos, nosotros sabemos como verles pero no nos podemos acercar tanto. Mira allí - señaló lo alto de un risco, ahí se podía ver a otro ciervo - Ese es un macho ¿le ves los cuernos?

- ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Es precioso! Shikamaru eres increíble ¿te das cuenta de que eres una persona privilegiada?

- Cuando tienes que ocuparte a la fuerza no te parece tan estupendo, a veces te cansas.

- Ya lo estropeaste todo, estas quedando tan bien y tuviste que estropearlo. Oye ¿Así es como conquistas a las chicas? Las traes aquí y pican, seguro.

- Pues eres a la primera a la que traigo.

- ¿No has traído a Ino o a Temari?

- No, Temari nunca ha venido por aquí e Ino no cuenta.

- Claro, claro.

- A ella no la traje porque yo quisiera, además, no se acercó tanto como tú, eres la primera persona no-Nara que los ha tocado.

Akane se mordió el labio.

- Que envidia me da Ino, siempre he sentido celos de ella pero ahora me da tanta envidia y no es envida sana, te lo aseguro.

- ¿Envidia de Ino?

- Pues ya te lo dije que me da celos de ella, es tan... brillante, allá por donde va todo el mundo la mira y es simpática y... te tiene a ti.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño.

- ¿A mi?

- Claro, a ti te gusta y es lógico y yo me muero de celos, fíjate me da mas celos de ella que de Temari, a veces creo que odio a Ino.

- No me lo puedo creer.

- ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

- Porque quería verte sonreír.

- ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mi?

- Porque te quiero ¿Cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo?

Comenzaron el camino de regreso.. Akane no podía dejar de mirarle, realmente ese chico siempre se preocupaba muco por ella, era muy amable y atento y a pesar de lo que discutían y de las cosas que le decía siempre estaba allí ¿por qué tenía que ser tan condenadamente amable? ¿por qué cuando más se mosqueaba con el siempre la sorprendía con algún detalle como ese? La confusión desbordó a Akane, en esos momentos no sabía que pensar, ni que sentir. No era tan tonta como para no darse cuenta de las atenciones que recibía de Shikamaru ¿por qué lo hacía? ¿se sentía obligado? ¿era su forma de pedirle perdón por lo que sucedió anoche?

- ¿Estás enamorado de Ino? - le preguntó sopetón.

- Es imposible que yo me enamore de Ino, para mi es como de mi familia, la quiero mucho, me preocupo por ella, la cuido, la protejo, la ayudo, la escucho, se está enferma me preocupo, si la hacen daño me duele pero no estoy enamorado.

- Pero eso que has dicho es el amor, Shikamaru.

- No. El amor es otra cosa, el amor es anteponer la felicidad de la persona que amas a la tuya aunque eso te mate de dolor, es...

- Tu estás enamorado de Ino.

- No. Yo no deseo a Ino. No quiero abrazarla, ni besarla, no me da celos que salga con otros chicos.

- Eso es porque no eres celoso.

- ¡Cómo te equivocas! Ino es mi amiga, tan amiga mía como Chouji y no estoy enamorado de Chouji, te lo aseguro. Me preocupo por él de la misma forma que por Ino y también me gusta estar a su lado. Ino es buena chica, a veces parece algo insoportable pero es buena, se preocupa por nosotros, si yo le dijera que estoy enamorado de alguien seguramente empezaría a hacer de casamentera. En realidad si ella se enamorase de alguno de nosotros lo haría de Chouji, le gusta más que yo, normal, Chouji es un trozo de pan, lo que pasa es que está muy obsesionada con el físico y por eso parece que le trata mal, pero no, lo que quiere es que él se cuide y le da rabia que pase de ella.

- Estás enamorado de ella, fijo.

Shikamaru se detuvo, sonrió y acarició su mejilla.

- ¡Que tonta eres! No me gustaría casarme con Ino, ni formar una familia, ni compartir mi vida con ella. No me gustan sus ojos celestes, ni su pelo dorado, ni ese brillo que dices que tiene.

- Entonces es que aún te acuerdas de Temari, quizás su recuerdo es muy profundo.

- Y tu cada vez mas tonta. Temari es muy hermosa, es perfecta y además inteligente, simpática, aguda, con carácter pero nunca sueño con ella, no la hecho de menos ¿por qué te empeñas en que tiene que gustarme alguna?

- Porque si creo que te gusta alguien me es mas fácil tratarte mal, porque eres atento conmigo y no te entiendo.

- ¿Se puede saber a que tienes miedo?

Akane desvió la mirada.

- Ya... ya empieza a hacer calor ¿no?

Shikamaru se acercó a ella.

- Mucho calor.

- ¿Puedo quitarme ya esto?

- Si, quitatelo ya, yo también lo haré.

Mientras se quitaban las chaquetas y también las sudaderas del chándal que ambos llevaban, Shikamaru meditaba sobre lo que Akane había dicho ¿así que tenía celos de Ino? No dejaba de ser lógico si siempre le habían dicho que era una niña fea, si la vestían con ropa de niño ¿como no iba a considerarse inferior a la victim fashion? Ino siempre iba presumiendo de lo que atraía a los chicos y de todos los admiradores que tenía, sin embargo Shikamaru sabía que todo era pura fachada para engañarse a si misma, que tenía una obsesión enfermiza por la perfección ¿cómo estaría ahora Ino? Últimamente también le tenía muy preocupado. Movió la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, no era el momento adecuado.

Naruto fue el primero en despertarse, al no ver a Shikamaru despertó a todo el mundo.

- Se ha ido con Akane, quiere enseñarle los ciervos - explicaba Chiharu.

- ¿Los ciervos? - gritaba Minako - ¡Pero yo también quería verlos! ¡No es justo!

- Pero es que ella va a ser la esposa del jefe del clan, tiene que ir acostumbrándose a verlos mas de cerca.

- ¿Se van a casar? - gritó alarmado Naruto.

- Naruto por favor no saques las cosas de quicio - le dijo Gaara.

- ¿Entonces porqué la ha llevado a ella? Podía haberme despertado a mi.

- Entre tu y Akane no creo que haya dudado mucho - bromeó Ryuko.

- ¿Estás diciendo que Akane es mejor compañía que yo?

- ¡Naruto! Akane tiene dos tetas que no tienes tu - le gruñó Minako.

- ¿Pero que forma de hablar es esa? - gritó Naruto.

- Chico como te pones porque he dicho "tetas" tu mente es muy sucia.

- ¿Pero que clase de educación te están dando a ti?

- ¡Naruto, callate ya! Pareces un viejo cuando te pones así.

- Bueno, creo que Shikamaru dijo que había traído una caña - decía Chouji.

- ¿Para que quieres una caña, dattebayo?

- ¿Para que va a ser? Para pescar ¿No te apetecería comer pescadito frito?

Naruto tenía su atención puesta ahora en Gaara que se alejaba del grupo cada vez mas, cabizbajo, se acercó corriendo a él y caminó a su lado.

- ¿Que te pasa?

- Nada, no me pasa nada.

- Si, algo te pasa, anda dímelo.

- Que no, déjalo.

- ¡Ya lo se! A ti te gusta alguna chica, es eso ¡vaya que si!

- Déjalo Naruto!

- Si que lo es. Dime ¿quien es? ¿La conozco? Oye ¿No será Akane, vera?

- Cállate y no grites, no, no es Akane.

- Uff, que susto me habías dado ¿Quien es?

- Naruto déjalo.

- Anda dime, dime... ¿Es esa chica de tu ciudad? No me acuerdo como se llama, esa bajita y castaña que siempre te miraba con ojitos tiernos ¿es esa?

- No... Déjalo Naruto, no es eso.

- Si es eso, si es eso... ¿No será Ten-Ten? ¿Eh? ¿Ino? ¿Es Ino?

- No, no me gusta Ino.

- ¡Sumire!

- No me gusta nadie, Naruto, olvídalo ya.

- No, a mi no me engañas ¿quien es? ¿Jisei?

- Hinata - habló sin gritar pero con tono severo y mirando a Naruto con rabia - Es Hinata, me gusta Hinata. Me gusta la chica que está enamorada de ti ¿te quedas ya tranquilo?

Y Gaara se giró para volver a done estaba todo el grupo. Naruto se quedó quieto, sin reaccionar, intentando asimilar esa afirmación.

- ¿A Gaara le gusta Hinata? - se preguntó en voz baja - Y Hinata me dijo que le gustaba yo y a mi me gusta Sakura y a Sakura Sasuke y a Sasuke Akane... caramba

Y el mundo de Naruto, de repente, se volvió un poco más caótico y sobretodo le dolía, porque ahora se sentía mas identificado con Gaara.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_Quería que el capítulo hubiese avanzado un poco más pero me emocioné mucho escribiendo, espero que no se os haya hecho muy pesado._

_Nota: Los "ciervos sika" son propios de extremo oriente y suelen ser famosos los de la ciudad de Nara.  
_

_Gracias por leer y por los comentarios recibidos._

_**Koste**, muchas gracias, me alegro que te gustaran las situaciones creadas, no sabía muy bien como reaccionaría la gente ante una Ino un poco descontrolada._

_**Lala-chan**, muchísimas gracias por el comentario y por avisarme de lo que pasaba, si no me lo dices lo mismo no me doy cuenta hasta dentro de mucho; tus sospechas van muy bien encaminadas y no te preocupes no voy a abandonar la historia porque además esta semana me he dado cuenta de lo que me importaba cuando alguien la llamó "historia de segunda categoría" (porque empezó siendo una versión de un original mio) eso me dolió porque es tan historia como la otra, porque he modificado a los personajes, he modificado las situaciones, es otra historia y para mi muy importante y le pongo el mismo interés._

_**Akari sono yama**, no sabes como te agradezco tu comentario y como me ha gustado, me he sentido hasta importante, gracias._

_También tengo que dar las gracias a tantos (bueno no tantos, vale, pero si bastantes para mi) que leen y no comentan (por lo que sea) porque se lo agradezco igualmente._

_Nos vemos en el siguiente. Pasarlo muy bien._


	63. Sueños y reflexiones

_Me ha costado mucho escribir este capítulo, lo he tenido que hacer muy deprisa, casi no he tenido tiempo, así que espero que esté bien y que a alguien le guste._

_Volvemos a la playa, Jisei tiene un extraño sueño, era algo que tenía escrito desde hace tiempo y quería ponerlo, a ver si comprendéis la metáfora. Y conoceremos un poco más los pensamientos de Ten-Ten. Sasuke esta vez, no hace nada._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Sueños y reflexiones**

Jisei se despertó bruscamente y como movía por un resorte se incorporó quedando sentada. Se sentía aturdida y aún no era consciente e que acababa de despertar de un sueño. Necesitó unos instantes para darse cuenta de ese detalle y también de lo húmedos que estaban sus ojos.

- ¿Lágrimas? - dijo tocándose las mejillas.

Rápidamente se levantó de la cama y andando y a tientas se acercó hasta su maleta, abrió una cremallera que tenía en la parte delantera y metió la mano, sacando un cuaderno, después volvió a meter la mano para sacar un lapicero. Se sentó frente a un escritorio que había en aquella habitación, no se veía mucho, a penas unos rayos de luz entraban por la ventana, pero lo suficiente para lo que quería hacer.

Para Jisei era muy importante recordar "esos sueños" por eso los escribía mientras los tenía recientes, era una manera de revivirlos. Así no se le olvidaban. Había descubierto que si no lo hacía, luego esos terminaban en el olvido y solo recordaría vagas escenas.

Este tenía que recordarlo, no sabía lo que significaba pero seguro que significaba algo. Tenía que recordarlo para luego poder analizarlo. Puso tanto cuidado al escribirlo, lo hizo con tanto detalle que de nuevo las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

Cuando terminó, miró a Ten-Ten y Sumire durmiendo plácidamente y regresó a su cama. No tardó en volver a quedarse dormía.

Desde hacía tiempo, a veces, Jisei tenía "esos sueños". Eran sueños extraños y en apariencia sin sentido pero Jisei sabía que su inconsciente le trataba de decir algo. Ella siempre había tenido sueños de esos que la gente llama "premonitorios" pero ella los llamaba "avisos del subconsciente".

Jisei tenía una sensibilidad especial, era consciente de que era capaz de percibir cosas que a los demás les pasaban desapercibidas. Eran pequeños y sutiles detalles, gestos, palabras sueltas, miradas o suspiros que normalmente ignoramos envueltos como estamos en voces, risas, ruidos, alegrías o penas del ambiente que nos rodea. Pero Jisei lo captaba todo, a veces sin darse cuenta y luego sus sueños le relataban historias, historias de sentimientos ocultos, historias que revelaban que estaba a punto de suceder algo. A veces esos sueños eran claros y directos, como la vez que soñó que sus pares discutían, parecía algo absurdo, porque eran el matrimonio perfecto, pero no... algo había en el ambiente que hizo saltar la alarma de Jisei... y efectivamente, semanas después, de improviso, comenzaron las discusiones. Y así con muchas cosas más, como la enfermedad de un familiar o el distanciamiento con una amiga. Otras veces los sueños eran mas complicaos pero igualmente la ponían en sobre aviso.

Realmente Jisei era una chica muy especial. La gente nunca la tomaba en serio con eso de las auras pero eso a ella no le importaba, su instinto nunca le fallaba.

Se despertó de nuevo bruscamente, sentía un tremendo ahogo y como le costaba respirar. Se asustó, sentía que su cerebro se hinchaba debido a la falta de oxígeno. Abrió la boca y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. El corazón le latía muy deprisa. Se llevó las manos al pecho y trató de relajarse.

Cuando estuvo mas calmada miró a su alrededor, entonces fue cuando volvió a sobresaltarse al ver que Sumire no estaba en su cama.

Esa noche Kankuro no tardó en dormirse, estaba muy cansado, tenía demasiado sueño acumulado, ya no le importaba ni el calor pegajoso, ni nada. Dormía de lado, dando la espalda a la puerta. Al girarse para cambiar e posición topó con algo que le hizo despertarse.

Abrió lo ojos, no era capaz de ver que era aquel bulto, así que esperó a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la penumbra, tenía demasiado sueño para hilvanar sus pensamientos.

- ¿Sumire? - ahogó un grito - ¿Otra vez aquí?

Se apartó un poco de ella. Allí, acurrucada, estaba de nuevo Sumire.

Kankuro no fue capaz de hacer ningún gesto después del susto inicial, podía decirse que no sentía asombro, quizás algo de gracia, parecía que la chica había cogido gusto a meterse en su cama, así que se limitó a verla dormir.

- Desde luego que eres un desastre, chiquilla - murmuró en voz muy baja - ¿Por qué te metes en mi cama? Será que se levanta para ir al baño y se desorienta o que realmente busca la cama de su hermana... ¿Eh, me parezco yo a tu hermana?

Sonrió. En el fondo la situación era simpática.

¿Y ahora que hacía? ¿La despertaba? ¿Se levantaba y buscaba a Ten-Ten? Seguro que Jisei le echaba uno de esos "yuyus malos" que echa ella, claro que si descubre que está en su cama también lo va a hacer... Estaba demasiado cansado para pensar, lo mejor sería que se durmiese y ya vería que pasaba.

Pero extrañamente, a pesar del cansancio, comenzó a sentirse inquieto, quizás porque sabía que la chica estaba allí. Como miedo a despertarla llevó sus dedos hacia la cabeza de Sumire y suavemente paso sus dedos por encima del cabello. Con delicadeza cogió un mechón y jugueteó un rato con él. Sumire resultaba encantadora mientras dormía... inconscientemente sus dedos pasaron a acariciar su mejilla y luego su cuello.

De repente Sumire emitió un pequeño sonido y entreabrió los labios haciendo que Kankuro concentrase su atención allí. No se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, solo se dejó llevar por un impulso, el impulso de tocarlos. Pasó su dedo índice lentamente por el labio inferior de la chica, con una caricia suave, apenas perceptible, solo lo suficiente para notar su suavidad.

Repitió el gesto ¿Cómo sería rozarlos muy levemente con los suyos? Un roce de esos que no se notan... Se acercó a ella, sentía su aliento en los labios ¿Que estaba haciendo?

Se apartó asustado ¿Que iba a hacer? Desde luego que la falta de sueño afectaba al cerebro y mucho.

Se levantó de la cama. Estaba claro que lo mejor sería buscar otro sitio donde dormir, tal vez el sofá del comedor fuera buena opción.

Acababa de salir de la habitación cuando oyó pasos y voces. Jisei y Ten-Ten aparecieron ante él.

- ¿Se os ha perdido algo? - preguntó burlón.

- Si, se nos ha perdido, se nos ha perdido - contestó nerviosa Ten-Ten - ¿No habrás visto a Sumire?

- Está en mi cama.

- ¿En tu cama? ¿Otra vez en tu cama? ¿Y que hace?

- Dormir.

- ¿Y como es que ha vuelto a tu cama? - le interrogó Jisei.

- Eso me pregunto yo.

- Que desastre de muchacha... y eso que hemos cerrado la puerta con llave ¿Cómo lo ha hecho?

- ¿No la habrás hecho nada? - le preguntó, mirándole de soslayo, Jisei.

- Precisamente me iba para evitar... ya sabéis... no dejarme llevar por mi instinto de "macho nipón"

- ¿Y ella? ¿No te habrá echo nada, no?

- No, solo duerme ¿Es que hace cosas?

- ¡Y quien sabe! - exclamó Ten-Ten - Está dormida, lo mismo le puede dar por pegarte.

Jisei miró a Kankuro que desde luego parecía menos alterado que la noche pasaba y hasta parecía un caballero alejándose de "la tentación" pero... no la convencía, el aura seguía siendo la misma... hombres... aunque... ¿que le pasaba a Kankuro? Había algo extraño en él, algo que Jisei no había observado nunca ¿era el cansancio? y e pronto el recuerdo de su último sueño volvió a ella.

- "Kankuro" - pensó - "¿Que es lo que te pasa?" "Eres tú el que tiene un gran peso con el que ya no puedes..."

- Vamos Jisei - la voz de Ten-Ten la sacó de improviso de sus pensamientos - Venga, ayúdame.

- Si, si... vamos - dijo sin dejar de observar a su amigo.

De vuelta a su habitación, después de tumbar a Sumire en su cama, Jisei se sentó pesadamente.

- A lo mejor deberíamos cambiarles la habitación a los chicos - comentó - Parece que le gusta más esa.

- Total para lo que nos queda - le contestó Ten-Ten - Oyes Jisei ¿que te pasa?

- He tenido dos sueños de "esos"

- ¿Premonitorios?

- Pues no se si son premonitorios pero ha sido molesto.

- Seguro que es por algo, algo te quiere decir tu subconsciente - se sentó a su lado - ¿No será sobre mí, verdad?

- No he soñado ni sobre ti ni sobre Kiba, tranquila.

- Cuéntamelos, a lo mejor te ayuda en algo ¿o es que era algo privado tuyo?

- No, no. He soñado con Sasuke, Shikamaru y con alguien que no sabía quien era pero que creo que ya lo averigüé.

- ¿Y que has soñado? ¿Que se batían en singular combate por Akane?

- No - Jisei rió un poquito - He visto a Sasuke en mis sueños, era como ver una película pero yo sentía dentro de mi lo que sentía Sasuke... estaba solo, se sentía muy solo, sentía una vacío tremendo dentro de él, el sentimiento de soledad era algo que le aprisionaba... se oían voces a su alrededor, muchas voces llamándole pero él las ignoraba.

- ¿Quienes eran?

- No se veía a nadie, solo luces, como las luces de navidad, girando a su alrededor, luces de todos los colores. En especial había una blanca muy bonita que se acercaba mucho a él, al principio la apartaba de un manotazo pero luego empezó a dejar que se acercara, extendió la mano y se posó encima. Sentía como cosquillas, era muy agradable pero de pronto empezó a escuchar el llanto de un niño y se acercó a ver que pasaba. Era un niño pequeño que lloraba desconsolado "he perdido mi luz, la dejé marchar, no quería estar conmigo y no regresa" lloraba... yo creo que ese niño representaba a Naruto, es más, yo creo que era Naruto... Sasuke sintió una repentina pena por ese niño y le ofreció su luz blanca, la luz gritaba, no quería, pero Sasuke se la dio y se alejó, le daba un poco de pena pero ya no quería saber nada de esa luz.

- Uy que cosas tan raras.

- Y aún hay mas. Otra luz, pequeña y dorada aparece de pronto, esta no se acercaba a Sasuke, solo revoloteaba por el lugar y llama su atención. Es muy brillante y cuando se acercaba a él emite como calor, toda la atención de Sasuke se centra en esa luz dorada y la persigue hasta cogerla. Nada más atraparla siente una gran calidez recorriendo su cuerpo y un hormigueo en el estómago y ese vacía que sentía dentro de él parece llenarse de ternura... es una sensación maravillosa que le hacía sonreír, pero abre la mano y la luz se marcha. Sasuke comienza a correr tras ella, la llama "vuelve, no me dejes solo" pero la luz no le hace caso y sigue huyendo de él, Sasuke corre detrás, ve su rastro de luz y la sigue corriendo hasta que se da cuenta de que sus pies no tocan el suelo y cae vertiginosamente por un abismo. Todo es oscuridad, todo es miedo, el dolor en el pecho de Sasuke se hace insoportable y solo desea terminar de caer y acabar con ese sufrimiento, pero la caída no termina nunca y la desesperación de Sasuke sigue aumentando. De pronto se detiene en su caída y se queda flotando en la oscuridad, mira a su alrededor y ve un puntito dorado que poco a poco se ha haciendo mayor, es la luz dorada que perseguía. La oscuridad va desapareciendo, Sasuke empieza a ver lo que hay a su alrededor: está en mitad de una especie de foso, flotando y no está solo, enfrente de él ve una figura, alguien que tiene la luz dorada apoyada en la palma de su mano. No tarda en ver quien es esa figura, es Shikamaru, que le mira fijamente, serio y frió. Sasuke quier hablar pero nada sale de sus labios, se quiere acercar pero no puede moverse y entonces, Shikamaru cierra fuertemente su mano y la luz estalla en millones de partículas que se desvanecen a su alrededor, iluminando la imagen expresiva de Shikamaru. Sasuke grita, yo siento toda su amargura espantosa pero también siento dolor, un dolor intenso que parece estallar dentro de Shikamaru... y me desperté... fue horrible.

- Eso debe querer decir que Shikamaru va a destruir algo que quiere conseguir Sasuke.

- La luz dorada es Akane - habló de improviso sorprendiéndolas Sumire - Y la blanca Sakura.

- ¿Pero tu no estabas dormida?

- Me desperté y oí el sueño. La luz blanca es Sakura, a Sasuke le gusta, está bien con ella pero cree que a Naruto le hace mas falta.

- ¿Tu crees? - se extrañó Ten-Ten.

- Y la dorada Akane, Sasuke la persigue porque es distinta a las demás y no le hace caso y piensa que Shikamaru se la va a quitar. Eso es ¿a que si?

Para Jisei era asombroso la capacidad que tenía Sumire para comprender las cosas, debía ser porque era muy sencilla y veía todo desde un punto de vista simple, sin complicarse para nada ni buscar explicaciones, las cosas las cosas para ella eran siempre muy simples... debía ser por eso, que todo lo resumía a lo básico, que siempre se daba cuenta de detalles que para otras personas, que se fijaban en los "adornos" como pensamientos, conjeturas y demás, parecían tan simples que ignoraban.

- Sasuke es un caprichoso - añadió Ten-Ten con evidente enfado - Los hombres son todos unos caprichosos, se encaprichan con cualquier cosa y no se paran a pensar en las consecuencias.

- ¿Hablas por ti? - la interrogó Jisei.

- Hablo por Sasuke. Está utilizando a Sakura, la trata como si fuera un objeto, una muñeca y Sakura no se merece que la trate así. Y luego está Akane, se cree que es un trofeo, algo que se ha empeñado en conseguir vete tú a saber porqué.

- A lo mejor es que de verdad le gusta Akane - contestó Sumire - No tenemos porqué juzgarle de egoísta y caprichoso, en realidad le conocemos poco.

- ¿Entonces por qué juega con Sakura? Los hombres son todos iguales... egoístas y caprichosos.

- O sea - sentenció Jisei - Estás hablando de Kiba.

- ¡No estoy hablando de Kiba! ¿Por qué iba a estar hablando de Kiba? Lo de Kiba es distinto, es Ino quien le utiliza a él.

- Ya, y él piensa con las pelotas, ya... si te entendemos - contestó Jisei.

- A mi eso me da igual.

- Claro, claro, no estás mosqueada para nada.

- Os digo que a mi me da igual. Yo no tengo nada con Kiba. Venga, cuéntanos el otro sueño.

- Ese es aún más raro... pero ahora mejor intentemos dormir o mañana pareceremos zombis.

Ino se despertó radiante, hacía mucho tiempo que no se despertaba de tan buen humor y era porque tener a un chico a su lado era justo lo que necesitaba. Ella no era una chica hecha para estar sola, eso lo tenía muy claro y Kiba había resultado la elección perfecta porque ella sabía como manejarle, puede que tuviese aspecto de rebelde pero en realidad era un cachorrillo agradecido. Vale que no estaba enamorada locamente de él pero era lo que le convenía, lo que la hacía feliz, seguramente terminaría por cogerle cariño.

Se había soltado al pelo y se miraba al espejo de la habitación, estaba muy orgullosa de su pelo, lo mantenía sano, suave y brillante. También se sentía orgullosa de sus ojos y de su perfecta piel, sin una imperfección... lo único que no le gustaba de ella era esa tripita que se veía y que parecía rebelarse a desaparecer, mira que todo el mundo le decía que no tenía nada de tripa, que incluso se le notaban las huesos... nadie la comprendía, todos hablaban solo por quedar bien, por conformarla, nadie era sincero con ella... la realidad es que tenía tripa y la odiaba.

Después de desayunar se separaron en dos grupos. Sakura e Ino deseaban estar de nuevo la playa privada de Sasuke, a este le daba igual así que ellos tres más Kiba, al que prácticamente no dejó opinar Ino se quedaron allí. Sin embargo Jisei, Sumire y Ten-Ten insistieron en ir a la playa en su zona concurrida, querían ver chicos y gente en general, bueno en realidad lo que querían era no estar a solos con esas dos parejas que se habían formado tan espontáneamente, así que ellas, acompañadas de Kankuro y Lee se acomodaron en la zona de playa pública, vale que no tenían tanto espacio y todo eso pero también se estaba bien y había chicos para Ten-Ten y chicas para Lee, a ver si así se animaban.

- ¿Queréis algo? - preguntaba Kankuro - Voy a ir a comprar algo de beber.

- Es verdad - añadía Sumire - Se nos olvidó, creo que teníamos mucha prisa por alejarnos de las parejitas.

- Unos tenían mas prisa que otros - insinuó Jisei.

-¿Por qué dices eso? - se interesó Ten-Ten.

- No, por nada, yo no digo nada, será tu que estás muy susceptible.

- Ten-Ten recuerda que estamos para lo que necesites... y lo mismo va por ti, Lee - dijo Sumire amablemente.

- No te preocupes - contestó Lee sonriendo abiertamente - Yo estaba preparado para esto, no hay problema ninguno.

- ¿Es que crees que necesito algo? - preguntó Ten-Ten.

- Si, a tus amigos - respondió Kankuro.

- ¡Pero si no me pasa nada! ¡Que pesados sois! ¿Creéis que me molesta que Kiba esté tonteando con Ino? Kiba es mi amigo, me alegro por él, ojala le vaya bien.

- Es igual Ten-Ten - repuso Jisei - Si quieres hablar, aunque sea para insultarse, aquí estamos.

- ¿Por qué iba a insultarle? Yo no estaba saliendo con él. Es lógico que salga con otras chicas, tendrá sus necesidades, vamos, digo yo.

- Bueno, pues si quieres la puedes insultar a ella - propuso Sumire.

- No... tampoco.

- Pues a ti misma - concluyó Lee - Ten-Ten te conozco, se que estás molestas.

- Mas que nada - añadió Sumire - porque te da rabia.

- ¿Ahora que pasa? ¿Que sois psicólogos o que? Mirad, todo esta bien y si seguís mareándome terminaré por molestarme.

- Vale, no te enfades - terció Kankuro - Venga, acompáñame y traemos helados para todos, va... venga.

Ten-Ten si estaba molesta, no sabía con que estaba molesta pero lo estaba. Era una molestia general, con nada en particular. Primero estaba molesta consigo misma, tenía la sensación de ser patética, Kiba era su amigo, su mejor amigo... era mas que eso, Kiba era casi como parte de ella misma, a veces no les hacía falta hablar para entenderse, ella no quería estropear esa amistad, pensaba que si metían el amor por medio se estropearía, lo que no pensó es que podrían meterse terceras personas a estropearlo, nunca se planteó que algún día, tarde o temprano Kiba se interesaría en alguna chica, que cada uno tenía su vida, independiente de la del otro y que esos momentos deberían quedar atrás.

Le daba mucha rabia no haberse dado cuenta, no haber sido valiente e intentarlo, de todas formas ¿ahora, qué? ¿Que pasaría entre Kiba e Ino? ¿Durarían?

Estaba molesta con Kiba ¿cómo podía ser tan pelele? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que Ino solo se había fijado en él por... vanidad? Pero claro, bien dicen que tiran más dos tetas que dos carretas y la delantera de Ino tiraba mucho, sobretodo si se encargaba de darle besitos.

Y estaba molesta con Ino, si lo estaba. Ino eran tan egocéntrica que no pensaba en nadie mas, solo en si misma. De pronto había decidido que quería a Kiba para ella, como el que se compra un bolso... "oh, Kiba me queda muy bien" ¿No se le había ocurrido pensar que Kiba tenía una vida? Ah no, que la única vida era la de Ino, los demás eran "extras" en su historia. Si no estaba enamorada de él, si nunca le había tenido en cuenta, ni lo miraba, si era un chico vulgar, sin clase ninguna... ¿ahora de pronto era lindo? así era como le llamó "lindo".

Estaba abstraída pensando en sus cosas. De pronto miró a Kankuro, ambos iban de camino al puesto de helados ¿cuando había decidido ir? ¿por qué iba con Kankuro? ¿y que le estaba diciendo Kankuro? Se lo estaba perdiendo y tenía la sensación de que desde ayer que vio a Ino besar a Kiba estaba perdiéndose cosas, cosas que a lo mejor eran divertidas y todo por culpa de esa tontería, no estaba disfrutando de esos días de playa... eso era triste, estaba perdiéndose la vida por culpa del capricho de Ino. Eso no podía continuar así.

- Kankuro ¿les llevamos algo a Sakura y los demás?

- ¿Ahora?

- Si, vamos dando un paseo ¿quieres?

- ¿De veras quieres llevarles algo? ¿Que estas tramando?

- No tramo nada, pienso que Kiba debe estar un poco aburrido, allí, solo con Sasuke y dos chicas...

Kankuro sonrió.

- Tienes razón... vamos a enseñarle lo que se está perdiendo.

Y así lo hicieron, Ten-Ten iba bastante contenta y Kankuro la observaba, desde luego que Kiba era tonto de remate, claro que siendo él un chico también pues podía comprender que lo que Ino ofrecía era muy... muy... tentador... no, si tendría razón Jisei y ellos solo pensaban con los genitales. Todo el mundo daba por hecho que Kiba y Ten-Ten eran una pareja "no-oficial" y ahora Ten-Ten estaba libre, ya verás lo que pasaba cuando en el instituto se enterasen. Habría que ver como va a reaccionar Kiba.

Llegaron hasta la playa privada de Sasuke, Ino y Sakura tomaban el sol, perfectas y bronceadas, Sasuke miraba el mar con gesto de ensimismamiento y Kiba parecía entretenerse con un cangrejo que había encontrado. Al ver a Ten-Ten y Kankuro fue corriendo hacia ellos.

- ¿Ya venís?

- Hemos venido a traeros unos helados, bueno a Ino y Sakura - respondió Kankuro.

- ¿Y a mi no?

- No, a ti no.

Les dieron los helados y estuvieron un rato hablando. A la hora de marcharse, Kankuro rodeó a Ten-Ten por la cintura, este le miró sorprendida pero Kankuro la sonrió mientras la guiñaba un ojo. Ten-Ten creyó entender el gesto de Kankuro, seguro que el muy tonto pensaba que eso pondría celoso a Kiba ¡ridículo! pero bueno, tampoco iba a ponerse con actitud de victima delante de él, casi mejor que pensase que se lo estaba pasando bien y que no le necesitaba.

A Kiba no le hizo gracia ninguna ¿Por qué ese pervertido se tomaba esas libertades con Ten-Ten? ¿Y por qué ella le dejaba? Desde luego es que se apartaba un poco de ellos durante unas horas y ya se ponían a hacer cosas raras.

La comida, según Sakura e Ino tenían que hacerla las chicas, eso era algo que Ten-Ten no comprendía ni quería comprender pero vale, no iba a discutir, estaba allí para pasárselo bien, pero las cinco chicas metidas en la cocina eran demasiadas, se estorbaban las unas a las otras, además cada una quería hacer las cosas a su manera así que al final Jisei, Sumire y Ten-Ten fueron expulsadas de allí. Sakura demostraría sus dotes como cocinera, iba a preparar un plato delicioso para Sasuke e Ino se encargaría del menú "ligero" para quien, como ella, no tuviera demasiadas ganas de comer, con ese calor el apetito lo perdía cualquiera.

Sakura guardó silencio. No quería estropear esos días de vacaciones pero no le gustó el comportamiento de Ino, esa manía con la comida que, si al menos comiera, vale, pero es que a penas la veía comer, se pasaba el tiempo moviendo la comida de un lado para otro, mareándola, para al final esparcirla toda por el plato y de pronto, rápidamente, con un movimiento ágil, levantarse y retirar el plato. Sakura estaba segura de que Ino a penas si había probado dos bocados, seguro... si es que no la veía comer... ¿Que iba a hacer con ella? ¿Cómo lo solucionaría?

Eso era algo que preocupaba mucho a Sakura pero que compartía sus pensamientos con otra cosa: Akane. Ayer, cuando supo que Akane era la chica que gustaba a Sasuke no se preocupó demasiado, Akane no parecía ser una de esas chicas que querían llamar la atención de Sasuke pero ahora que lo pensaba ¿que le gustaba a Sasuke de Akane? Porque desde luego algo tendría que ser ¿que sería? No se le había ocurrido pensar que el peligro no estaba en Akane, si no en el propio Sasuke.

¿Desde cuando le gustaba Akane? Si Sasuke nunca había demostrado ningún interés por ninguna chica... ¿Que era lo que le gustaba? ¿Su aspecto físico? ¿Su carácter? Físicamente Akane no era demasiado espectacular, salvo por su pelo anaranjado que la hacía muy llamativa no era como Ino o como Temari, tampoco tan bonita como Hinata, ni con una cara simpática como Sumire, era... normal, no la llamaría fea pero es que... sus ojos eran de un color curioso pero usaba gafas y eso los ocultaba un poco, no era alta, ni vestía de forma provocativa, ni siquiera tenía ropa de moda, más bien era bastante "normal", le faltaba la clase y la elegancia que tenía Jisei... así que no tenía que ser el físico, sería su carácter ¿Y como era el carácter de Akane? Pues... tampoco era la chica mas simpática del mundo, no era dulce y a veces si siquiera amable, tenía ese mal carácter que la hacía llevar la contraria a todo el mundo, sobretodo lo que ella recordaba era verla discutir continuamente con Shikamaru ¿pero que había visto en esa chica? Necesitaba saberlo. Lo mejor sería que hablase con Jisei, ella era muy amiga suya, a lo mejor le contaba algo que no sabía.

Mientras Sakura e Ino se encargaban de la comida, Lee salió a la terraza, allí, sentado, estaba Kankuro, bastante serio, con una mano en la frente y los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Te duele la cabeza? - se interesó, Kankuro al oírle se sobresaltó.

- Ah, Lee, perdona, no te había oído llegar.

- Llevas unos días como medio dormido.

- Si, no duermo demasiado bien - sonrió.

Se sentó a su lado y permanecieron en silencio. Realmente no tenían nada que decirse. De todos era sabido que los chicos no son como las chicas y pueden estar en silencio sin sentirse incómodos, pero Lee quería hablar con él, así que, rompió el silencio.

- Gracias por lo del otro día.

- ¿El qué?

- Por recordarme que hay muchos peces en el mar.

- No hay de que. Somos tíos, nos comprendemos, me daba rabia verte tan desanimado por una chica que no se lo merece.

- Sakura-chan si se lo merece.

- Eso es lo que tú crees. Una chica que te ignora continuamente no se merece tus lágrimas. ¿Es que no sabes que la persona que te ama lo que te hace es sonreír?

Lee bajó la mirada.

- A veces no... Pero tienes razón, nadie que te hace llorar se merece... bueno... eso.

- Me alegra que te des cuenta. Eres un buen tipo Lee, todo este tiempo que te conozco no te he visto tratar mal a nadie, siempre eres optimista y das lo mejor de ti, si ella no lo sabe ver es mejor que la ignores.

- Pero soy su amigo.

- Y no te digo que dejes de serlo.

Volvieron a guardar silencio y de nuevo Lee volvió a romperlo.

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

- ¿A mi?

- Si... ¿Por qué no duermes por las noches?

- ¡Ah! - Kankuro se echó a reír - Eso es una tontería.

Kankuro sabía que necesitaba hablar con alguien. Todos los secretos de su familia se acumulaban dentro de él. Se había desahogado un poco con Neji sobre lo de Termari pero aún le quedaban muchas cosas, sus preocupaciones por Gaara... Kushina siempre le decía que necesitaba desahogarse y eso estaba claro pero ¿con quien lo hacía?

- ¿Qué pasa chicos? - dijo alegre Kiba entrando en la terraza - ¿Qué hacéis?

- Poca cosa - contestó sin muchas ganas Kankuro.

- Ya. Oye Kanky, ahora que te veo ¿Qué royo tienes tú con Ten-Ten?

- ¿Qué rollo de qué?

- No, que te he visto como muy pegajoso con ella.

- ¿Y eso a ti que te importa?

- Es mi amiga y ya sabemos como eres tú.

- ¿Y cómo soy yo? - Kankuro se levantó - Mira niñito, que yo esté todo el día insinuando ·"cositas" no quiere decir que realmente las haga.

- ¿Te has ofendido? - se extrañó Lee - Pareces ofendido.

- No estoy ofendido, realmente estoy muy salido, no lo voy a negar pero no me voy liando con la primera que aparece dando de lado a quien se supone que me gusta de verdad.

- ¿Me estás insinuando algo? - preguntó molesto Kiba.

- No, no te insinúo nada, te digo directamente que eres tonto, más tonto todavía que yo y que ya que tú tienes libertad para liarte con quien te apetezca, lo justo es que dejes que Ten-Ten haga lo mismo.

Y sin más se marchó. Kiba sintió los ojos de Lee escudriñándole… tenían razón, él no tenía derecho a ponerse ahora en plan defensor del honor de Ten-Ten.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Gracias por leer y por los comentarios recibidos, escribí el capitulo anterior con mucha ilusión, me alegra muchísimo que os gustara._

_**Ale-chan**, muchas gracias mi niña, siempre me emocionas cuando me comentas, sabía que te iba a gustar, gracias por leer esta historia también, me siento hasta importante._

_**akari sono yami**, muchísimas gracias por leer, me alegra mucho que te guste esta historia con parejas tan extrañas, gracias de veras y si, Akane va derritiendo la barrera, que ya va siendo hora, creo yo._

_**lala-chan** ¿que te voy a decir? pues lo de siempre, muchas, muchas gracias por leer y por tomarte tu tiempo en comentar, cuando me dices que los capítulos se te hacen cortos yo también termino con una sonrisa en los labios._

_Como sabéis trato algunos temas... varios... en esta historia, pero hay uno que no he hecho: el embarazo adolescente, si alguien desea que lo trate que me lo comente o vote en la encuesta que he puesto en mi profile, sobre quienes serían los "candidatos" ya hablaríamos luego._

_Espero que hayáis tenido una buena semana. ¡Hasta el próximo!_


	64. Los tarros derramados

_Se que llego muy tarde, lo se, es que ya os avisé de lo mal que lo tengo estas semanas, me ha costado terminarlo pero por fin lo conseguí... espero que no haya quedado muy mal porque no he tenido tiempo de repasarlo mucho pero si no lo subo ahora mismo lo mismo mañana no puedo._

_Antes de nada, gracias por vuestros comentarios y votos sobre el tema del embarazo. Muchos dirán que votaron pocos, bueno, pues los suficientes, los que no lo hicieron he de suponer que les da igual o que el que calla otorga. Ahora he puesto otra encuesta sobre quienes son vuestras candidatas, algunas ya las se y he tomado nota pero por si alguien lo desea, que vote. La semana que viene hablaremos del posible candidato a padre, que también tiene su cosa. Por cierto, podéis votar desde una hasta cinco y he puesto a todas, incluso he puesto a "otra" y "ninguna" (por si acaso los del no quieren insistir). Yo tengo mis candidatas, tener en cuenta de que esta historia ya está preescrita y hay algunas que si de pronto se quedan embarazadas no solo modifican su historia si no la de otros a su alrededor y, aunque vuestra opinión me sirve de guía y me ayuda a decidir, la decisión final debe ser MIA pensando en lo que yo considero más apropiado para la historia en conjunto así que no os enfadéis si escojo a otra que no es la que votáis... ya os digo que es para ayudarme a decidir... bueno y a lo mejor porque me dais ideas que no se me habían ocurrido._

_Ya no me enrollo mas, vamos al capitulo que es lo importante._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Los tarros derramados**

Naruto miraba a Chouji intentando motar la caña de pescar.

- ¿Estás seguro de que eso es una caña, dattebayo?

- Que si, ya casi está. Veréis, es una flipada.

- Bah ¿Para que necesitamos una caña? Vamos a meternos en el río e intentamos cogerlos.

- Di que si Naruto - habló su hermana - Tu, a lo oso.

- Tu métete en el río si quieres - continuó Chouji - Yo prefiero la caña. Eso si, vete para allá que aquí me espantas a los peces.

- ¡Ryuko, Hinata! - gritó Naruto - ¡Venid al río conmigo! ¿No me ayudáis?

- ¿Yo? - preguntó incrédula Ryuko.

- Si tu, coge una bolsa, verás que buen equipo vamos a hacer.

- Es que yo no se nadar.

- Pero si no cubre por aquí, anda coge una bolsa y entra y tú también Hinata ¡veréis que risas vamos a hacer! Venga ¿Dónde hay una bolsa? ¡Se van a enterar esos peces, dattebayo!

Durante todo ese tiempo tanto Shikamaru como Akane habían evitado hablar de lo que sucedió la noche anterior, pero sucedió y por mas que no hablasen era algo que no iba a desaparecer y estaba allí, molestando porque les hacía sentirse un poco incómodos y algo le decía a Shikamaru que como no lo solucionasen terminaría por convertirse en una lacra porque las mujeres son muy molestas, nunca olvidan nada, suelen echártelo en cara cuando menos te lo esperas o saben que van a hacer mas daño y sobretodo conociendo a Akane que era la chica mas rencorosa de todas las que conocía.

- Akane, quería que habláramos de lo que pasó ayer.

- No hay nada de que hablar.

- Pues yo creo que si.

- No, es mejor que lo olvidemos, solo fue un error.

- ¿Eso fue para ti? ¿Un error? ¿No significó nada más?

- Por favor Shikamaru yo... lo siento... no se que me pasó... pero no pienses que yo... yo nunca me comporto así, te lo aseguro.

- De eso ya me di cuenta.

- Es que… no se... por favor olvídalo, haz como que nunca ha pasado.

- Es imposible que mi mente pueda hacer como que nunca ha pasado... pasó.

- Por favor... no se que me pasó... lo siento, lo siento.

- Akane, te está dando un ataque de pánico, tranquilízate.

- No puedo, no puedo. Me porté muy mal... yo no quería obligarte.

- ¿Obligarme?

- No me di cuenta de que te estaba provocando, no tenía mala intención, no se que me pasó.

- Espera ¿Crees que fue culpa tuya? Porque yo pienso que tuve bastante culpa.

- Pues claro, fui yo la que te dejó que siguieras, si yo hubiera mantenido mis rodillas juntas nada habría pasado, tu... claro... es normal que pensases...

- ¿Es eso lo que piensas de mi?

- Perdona, perdóname.

- ¡Eh! - Shikamaru la agarró el brazo y la giró para que le mirase de forma algo brusca - Tu a mi no me obligaste a nada, lo que pasó pasó porque yo no pensé. Fue mi culpa porque no valoré si a ti te gustaba o no, hice lo que hice sin pensar en nada, me comporté como un bruto.

- Pero nada hubiera pasado si yo...

- ¿Crees que yo soy inocente? Yo prefiero pensar que sucedió porque eras tú y mi mente se cerró a cualquier otra cosa que no fueras tú y quiero pensar que a ti te sucedió lo mismo, me gustaría creer que fue porque era yo, yo y ningún otro. Akane tranquilizate, no fue culpa tuya.

- Y ahora pensarás de mi que soy una chica facilona y...

- Pienso que lo que hicimos fue un desastre, es lo que pienso y que debería hacer algo para compensarte.

- ¿Que? - Akane abrió los ojos y le miró asombrada.

- Dicen que la primera vez es corta y decepcionante pero lo nuestro es que fue ridículo.

- Por eso no tenemos ni que tenerla en cuenta... ¿que haces? - Shikamaru la había atraído hacia él y la rodeaba por la cintura - ¿Se puede saber que pretendes?

- Es que después de lo que pasó ayer me he quedado muy decepcionado y se que no me van a entrar ganas de repetirlo nunca, ya me conoces, todo es muy problemático.

- ¡Suéltame imbécil! - Akane le empujó y se separó de él rápidamente reanudando el paso - Es que eres imbécil, no te tomas nada en serio... imbécil.

Shikamaru sonrió... primer objetivo de su plan, logrado. Akane volvía a ser la de siempre, no le gustaba verla con ese sentimiento de culpabilidad, eso no ayudaba a su autoestima, era mejor que canalizase toda la rabia contra él, además esa era la Akane que le gustaba. Ahora tocaba el segundo objetivo.

- Pero me tienes que compensar - dijo en tono aburrido.

- ¿Qué? - bramó la chica - ¿Que tengo que compensarte yo a ti, ciervo del demonio?

- ¿Por qué siempre dices que no te gusta besar?

- ¿Y a ti que te importa?

- No, no me importa nada, pero siempre dices que no te guste y sine embargo ayer...

- ¡Que te calles! ¡No digas ni una frase más!

- ¿Es que Shino no besa bien?

Akane, que iba andando delante de él se paró y se giró con cara exasperada.

- ¿Ahora a que viene meter a Shino en esto?

- Por hablar de algo.

- ¿Y desde cuando tú quieres hablar? ¿Quieres sabes porqué digo que no me gustan los besos? Pues no me gustan porque... porque no me gusta besar por besar.

- Ah vale.

- No lo entiendes - Akane miró a Shikamaru que la observaba con su habitual gesto aburrido, parecía que no le interesaba mucho lo que tuviera que contar, se dio media vuelta y volvió a andar - Hace unos años, cuando yo tenía 14, quería gustarle a todo el mundo, quería se popular, me sentía fea, no le gustaba a nadie y me pasaba los días cambiando los pañales a mi hermano... pensaba que toda mi vida sería así, ya sabes tenía esa edad en la que empiezas a cambiar y te pones rebelde y te da por hacer tonterías.

- ¿Como que tonterías?

- Como salir con Kabuto.

- Creí que saliste con Kabuto el año pasado.

- También.

- Ah, o sea que lo vuestro es una relación "con historia"

- Yo quería gustarle a los chicos, además pensé que saliendo con chicos me haría popular entre las chicas, una verdadera estupidez de tantas que hago.

- Las mujeres sois muy difíciles de entender - bostezó - Tenéis unos rituales muy extraños.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué te dio por salir con tantas chicas?

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros.

- Me lo pidieron... No se, fue todo muy problemático, supongo que lo hice para aprender.

- ¿Aprender qué?

- A besar... Había cierta cabezota a la que no le gustaban los besos, tenía que aprender a hacerlo bien para convencerla - contestó sin ningún tipo de emoción, como si no le diera la mayor importancia.

- ¿Y te sirvieron las lecciones? - de pronto el murmullo del río se convirtió en un ruido casi ensordecedor, sobresaltándola - ¿Que ha sido eso?

- Las compuertas, todos los días abren las compuertas de una presa que hay allá arriba, la corriente es bastante fuerte.

- Si pero no, eso no... ¿No parecen voces?

Shikamaru agudizó el oído.

Si, se podía oír algo como gritos. Ambos se alarmaron y echaron a corres hacia la zona de acampada que ya estaba cerca.

La apertura de las compuertas trajo una gran cantidad de agua que nadie se esperaba. De pronto la corriente del río se volvió furiosa. Al final a Hinata le había parecido que la idea de Naruto era muy divertida y ambos estaban dentro en su tarea de pescar algún pez, El agua les golpeó de improviso y con fuerza y ambos perdieron el equilibrio. Chiharu y Minako, que estaban a punto de acompañarles en la pesca, gritaron. Naruto agarró a Hinata de una mano pero la corriente y la inercia que ambos llevaban se ocuparon de separarlos.

Todo fue muy rápido, demasiado rápido, nadie pudo pensar nada. En una fracción de segundo veían el cuerpo de Hinata arrastrado por la corriente del río. Gaara echó a corres por la orilla en el mismo sentido que el río como si compitiese en una carrera contra el agua, adelantando a Hinata que movía nerviosamente las manos intentando mantenerse a flote. Chiharu corría tras él.

Naruto, al perder el equilibrio terminó dándose contra una piedra en la frente y durante unos segundos se pudo ver el rojo de la sangre. Chouji intentaba meterse en el agua para ayudarle a salir, con la ayuda de Ryuko que no le soltaba y Minako, aterrada gritaba nerviosamente.

Shikamaru y Akane llegaron el momento justo en el que Gaara se lanzaba al agua unos metros por delante de Hinata para bloquear su cuerpo arrastrado por la corriente. Se llevó un buen empujón pero agarró a Hinata con fuerza. Chiharu entró en el agua para ayudarle ya que Hinata parecía bastante nerviosa y Gaara no sabía como sacarla.

Por suerte, las aguas fueron calmándose. Al cabo de unos minutos todo parecía volver a la normalidad, una vez soltado el agua, las compuertas volvían a cerrarse... habían sido solo unos minutos. Akane corrió hacia ellos mientras Shikamaru fue a ayudar a Chouji. Naruto estaba agarrado a unas ramas y cuando el río volvió a su cauce se asustaron al ver que no se ponía de pie.

- ¡Naruto! - gritó alarmado Chouji mientras la movía y miraba aterrado a Shikamaru.

- ¿Que ha pasado?

- Se ha golpeado en la cabeza.

- Vamos a sacarlo, deprisa, seguro que se ha quedado inconsciente.

Chiharu empezó a empujar a Gaara hacia la orilla, con toda la fuerza que podía. Akane se había metido un poco para tenderles la mano. Gaara se agarró como pudo a ella y con el empuje de Chiharu consiguió hacer pie fuera del río llevando consigo enganchada a Hinata.

Una vez fuera, se dejaron caer en el suelo. Chiharu obligó a Hinata que tosía sin parar y respiraba con dificultad, a sentarse y ella se situó detrás, puso sus brazos alrededor de Hinata juntando las manos por debajo de su pecho y presionó. Hinata tosió expulsando a la vez, como si vomitase, agua. La soltó, Hinata se inclinó y continuó tosiendo pero esta vez ya no parecía estar ahogándose. Cuando se calmó se agarró a Gaara rompiendo a llorar nerviosa.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Gaara? - le preguntó Akane, el chico tampoco tenía demasiada buena cara.

- Si, estoy bien, menudo susto. Ahora tengo flato pero estoy bien.

- Menos mal que estabas aquí - dijo Chiharu - Eres un héroe.

- Cualquiera lo hubiese hecho. Tú si que te has portado como una heroína ¿Y Naruto?

Minako lloraba y movía nerviosa la cara de su hermana.

- Tranquila Minako - decía Ryuko - Solo está inconsciente.

- ¿Y si no respira?

- Si respira, pero no le pegues mas - hablaba Chouji muy alterado - Shika ¿que hacemos?

Shikamaru acercó su cara a la nariz de Naruto.

- Si respira. A ver Naruto, no me asustes ¿eh?

- ¿Se habrá quedado inconsciente del golpe o es que ha tragado agua? - preguntó asustada Ryuko.

- Por favor no os acerquéis tanto - advirtió Shikamaru - Separaros un poco, necesito espacio.

Shikamaru comenzó a hacerle un masaje cardiaco.

- Venga Naruto - musitó.

- Hazle la respiración - Chiharu llegaba corriendo.

- ¿Y si se la hago mal? ¿Y si no la necesita?

- Shika déjate de dudas y haz algo, tú sabes hacerla.

- Por favor, por favor. Lloriqueaba Minako - Naruto, despierta.

- Mendokusei - se quejó Shikamaru mientras tapaba la nariz de Naruto, le levantaba la barbilla, le abría la boca y cogía aire para insuflarlo en la boca de su amigo.

Repitió el proceso dos veces, a la tercera Naruto se incorporó respirando aire con ansiedad.

- ¡Hermanito! - le abrazó Chiharu con fuerza mientras todos comentaban el susto que habían pasado y hasta daban gritos de alegría - ¡Le has salvado!

- No seas pesada, no ha sido para tanto.

- Gracias Shika-kun - Minako también le abrazó.

- Vale ya - dijo entre jadeos Naruto - ¡Que no estaba muerto, dattebayo! Casi me muero pero por su culpa, casi me asfixia.

- Que pena no haber echado una foto del morreo - comentaba Akane.

- Espero que esto quede entre nosotros ¡vaya que si! ¡Ah! ¿Y Hinata?

- Muy nerviosa pero bien - respondió Akane - Esa herida tiene mala pinta, Naruto.

- Habría que ir al hospital - dijo Shikamaru - Voy a llamar para que vengan a recogernos.

- ¿A recogernos? ¿Cómo?

Shikamaru miró al cielo. Minako se quitó su camiseta y la puso en la herida de Naruto.

- Se te va a manchar - advirtió este.

- No importa, no importa.

Akane miraba a Chouji abrazando a Ryuko, la verdad, le daba un poco de pena, antes Ryuko se habría abrazado a ella y ahora... claro, es lo que tenía que ser, pero le daba un poco de envidia, como si Chouji le estuviese quitando a su amiga y eso no debía ser así, tenía que apartar esos pensamientos, la vida es así y no significa que ya no sea su amiga... claro, es que ellas eran más que amigas, Ryuko siempre estaba acompañándola cuando no podía salir y con sus hermanos y... Miró a Shikamaru que acababa de apagar su móvil.

- No tardarán - dijo el chico.

- ¿Sabes hacer la respiración artificial?

- Se un poco de primeros auxilios, como Chiharu. Estando en el bosque pueden suceder accidentes, caídas y cosas como... como esta. Todos los Nara sabemos lo básico. Chiharu también sabe hacer el boca a boca pero le da miedo ¿eh, Chiharu?

- Y a ti también te da miedo - respondió la aludida - Para hacer el boca a boca hay que saber, puedes matar a una persona ¿no lo sabías?

- ¡Anda que si llego a morir por tu culpa! - gritó Naruto.

- Hubiese sido el beso de la muerte - bromeó Minako.

- Pues yo no quiero oír hablar mas del tema - gruñó Naruto - Que mal, que mal ¡Mira que besarme Shikamaru!

- No te he besado y a ver si crees que a mi me ha gustado, es asqueroso.

Por su parte, Hinata ya se encontraba mas tranquila y Gaara la ayudaba a levantarse.

- ¿De veras te encuentras bien?

- Has sido increíble Gaara-kun, viniste en mi ayuda sin pensarlo.

- Yo... bueno... algo tenía que hacer.

- ¡Eh, escuchadme! - habló en voz alta Shikamaru - Tenemos que acercarnos a una explanada que hay aquí cerca, vamos ¿Puedes andar, Naruto?

- ¿Por qué? ¿Vas a llevarme en brazos también?

- No, te llevará Chouji que es el que te sacó del río como si fueses una damisela.

- Lo que me faltaba por oír, dattebayo.

- Viene un helicóptero para llevaros al hospital - continuó hablando Shikamaru.

- ¿Un helicóptero? ¿Hospital? - gritó escandalosamente Naruto.

- Claro, esa herida necesita unos puntos y te tendrán que ver si no hay lesiones internas, recuerda que perdiste el conocimiento. Además os tienen que hacer un chequeo a los dos.

- Pero...

- Sin peros, vamos. ¿Gaara, puede andar Hinata?

- Puedo andar - contestó la chica - Estoy bien.

- No estás bien, no estáis bien, vamos, si solo va a ser un momento.

Llegaban a la explanada justo cuando aterrizaba un pequeño helicóptero.

- ¡Que alucinante! - exclamó Naruto - ¿Y esto? ¿Tenéis helicópteros particulares?

- Es más cómo que ir andando. A veces hay que transportar equipos, cosas pesadas y con un coche es... dificultoso - explicó Chiharu.

- A veces trasportamos ciervos heridos - continuaba Shikamaru - O gente accidentada.

- ¿Es vuestro? - se interesó Minako.

- Es de la familia Nara.

- Los Nara tenéis de todo ¡Que pasada! - exclamaba Minako.

- No lo creas, es solo un vehículo más, un vehículo que vuela pero ya está. Tuvimos que pedir un crédito para comprarlo y otro para pagar el curso de piloto. Son cosas que se necesitan para hacer nuestro trabajo, no lo hacemos por lujo.

El helicóptero paró sus aspas y dos figuras masculinas bajaron de él.

- Pero si... - Naruto no podía creer lo que veía - ¡Es mi padre!

- ¡Anda, y el mío! - gritó Chiharu - ¿Que hacen aquí? ¡Papá! ¡Papá!

El padre de Shikamaru y otro señor, rubio, con un increíble parecido físico a Naruto se acercaron. Minako y Chiharu corrieron a abrazar cada una a su padre.

- ¿Que demonios ha pasado? - interrogó Shikaku.

- Abrieron las compuertas - explicó Chiharu - ¿Que haces tu aquí?

- Llamamos a los padres de Naruto y les invitamos a la casa, a pasar el fin de semana.

- ¿No me digas, Naruto, que el herido eres tú? - habló el padre de Naruto - ¿Pero en que estabas pensando, desastre? - le dio un sonoro capón.

- ¡Ah! No me pegues mas que me duele.

- A ver... eso no es nada, menuda cabeza dura tienes tú - y volvió a darle un golpe con la mano abierta mientras Shikaku apartaba unos pasos a Shikamaru para que le contase lo sucedido.

- ¿Y mamá? - insistía Naruto.

- Estamos en casa de los Nara, mañana Minako y Chiharu se quedarán con nosotros, tú te puedes volver a Konoha si te apetece.

- Pero hoy no ¿verdad? - se interesó Minako.

- ¿Quieres venir con nosotros hoy, Minako?

- No, no, que aquí me lo paso muy bien.

- ¿Cómo que yo me vuelvo a Konoha? - interrumpió Naruto - ¿Y vosotros?

- Nosotros nos quedaremos un poco mas.

- ¿Ve mas a mi solo de vuela?

- Te vas con Shikamaru que también estará solo.

- Bueno venga - habló el padre de Shikamaru - Cuanto antes nos vayamos, antes volveremos ¿dónde está el otro herido?

- Es ella - dijo Gaara que rodeaba a Hinata por los hombros para ayudarla a andar.

- Pero... estoy bien.

- ¿Te has golpeado? - Shikaku la miró los ojos.

- No, a mi me arrastró el río.

- ¿Te quedaste inconsciente?

- No, solo fue el susto.

- De todas formas será mejor que te vean. Vamos, los dos heridos, que suban al helicóptero. No tardaremos en regresar.

- Tu tranquilo - dijo el padre de Naruto después de ayudar a los dos chicos a subir - Yo aprovecharé para ver todo esto.

El helicóptero partió con Shikaku, Hinata y Naruto.

- No nos habías dicho que tu padre sabía pilotar - comentó Akane.

- Tampoco tiene mucha importancia.

- ¿Y que hacemos, chicos? - propuso Minato.

- ¡Yo quiero ver los ciervos! - exclamó Minako.

- ¿Se pueden ver?

- Claro, yo se donde verlos - respondió Chiharu - No se ven tan de cerca como donde mi hermano ha llevado a Akane pero se ven.

- ¿Y sabrías guiarnos?

- Pues claro. Los Nara conocemos muy bien estos bosques, es algo que tendrás que aprender Akane, pero ya verás no es difícil. Vamos Minako, vamos a por tu cámara, verás que fotos tan bonitas vas a hacer. Shika tu y Akane, como ya los habéis visto quedaros aquí, por si acaso.

- ¿Por si acaso qué?

- Por si acaso. Además alguien tiene que ir haciendo la comida.

- ¿Sabes que eres igual que tu madre? - rió Chouji.

Chiharu encabezó una partida para ver los ciervos con Minako, su padre, Ryuko y Chouji. Gaara había decidido no ir, no es que no quisiese ver los ciervos, es que quedarse a solas con Shikamaru y Akane era algo que tenía que aprovechar.

- ¿Y que hacemos nosotros? - preguntó Akane.

- ¿Nos echamos una siesta?

- Se está bien aquí - dijo Gaara sentándose - Cuando era pequeño me imaginaba muchas veces que venía a un bosque así, como este, y que jugábamos en el río. A mis hermanos los llevaban a veces de vacaciones, a mi nunca, cuando regresaban siempre venían muy nerviosos, y contaban muchas cosas... bueno, lo hablaban entre ellos, a mi no me contaban nada...

Akane se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Sabes una cosa graciosa? Yo también soñaba con algo así. En realidad no me gustaba ir al campo a pasar el día, ni al río, ni de vacaciones, ni nada. Cada vez que salíamos yo nunca disfrutaba de nada. Me pasaba el día detrás de mis hermanos. Si íbamos al campo tenía que vigilarlos y como mi hermano era muy pequeño yo le tenía que dar de comer para que mi madre hiciese la comida y luego tenía que dormirle porque el niño tenía que dormir la siesta. Cuando me sentaba a comer ya estaban todos terminando, me quedaba yo sola comiendo y mi madre me metía prisa porque decía que teníamos que recoger, siempre me regañaba porque decía que yo era una tardona.

Shikamaru les miró con pena. Era muy triste descubrir que alguien tenía recuerdos dolorosos de su niñez, de ese periodo de su vida, la infancia, en la que se supone que se es más feliz que nunca o se debería ser.

- Uno intenta hacer lo que esperan de él ¿verdad? - dijo con amargura Gaara, parecía que Akane iba a continuar hablando pero calló. Akane estaba encerrada a si misma y no iba a ser tan fácil lograr que se desahogase, que cogiese confianza, es más, parecía como avergonzada de haber hablado.

Gaara respiró hondo. Bueno, él estaba acostumbrado a las terapias y a hablar de si mismo y si eso servía para que Akane se diese cuenta de que hablar de sus traumas no era nada malo, hablar con alguien que había pasado algo parecido a lo tuyo, que en cierta forma iba a comprenderte era algo que te ayudaba a afrontar tus miedos. Shikamaru no necesitó ninguna indirecta ni nada, entendió perfectamente a la primera lo que Gaara pretendía. Se alejó un poco de ellos y se recostó cerrando los ojos como si fuese a dormir, en realidad estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar aunque no lo pareciese, esperando que hablar a solas con Gaara ayudase a Akane.

Gaara comenzó a hablar de forma monótona, recordando cosas de su infancia, cosas que no había tenido y que hubiese deseado tener, detalles que llenaron el corazón de Akane de tristeza.

- Yo... - habló con voz temblorosa - Me puedo imaginar lo que has pasado Gaara, debe haber sido horroroso... Yo... no he vivido esas cosas pero yo... aunque sabía que me querían yo... yo... todo lo hacía mal... yo quería ser buena pero…

- Yo nunca entendí porqué mi padre me culpaba de la muerte de mi madre.

- Debe ser horrible que tu padre te trate como si fueras un monstruo.

- Lo que es horrible es la soledad.

- En eso tienes razón. La soledad es como una piedra, algo pesado encima de ti, algo que te agobia, que te desespera.

- Y a veces es un vacío, un vacío helador. No importa que lo que hayas vivido sea más o menos traumático, la soledad es la misma.

- Yo solo quería que me quisiesen. Quería ser buena para que me quisiesen.

Shikamaru estuvo escuchándoles en silencio. Tenía la sensación de estar entrometiéndose en su intimidad. Allí estaba, oyéndoles hablar de cosas que podía imaginar pero no recordar, a él nunca le había faltado el apoyo de sus padres, puede que su madre fuera muy estricta y su padre pareciese pasar de todo pero siempre habían estado allí, cuidándole y mimándole a su manera. Por más que les oía no podía imaginarse que sería sentirse tan solo, tan abandonado.

Shikamaru podía visualizar a aquella niña pequeña y asustada. Escuchando su voz triste y rota podía imaginarse el miedo que tenía, miedo a hablar si no la preguntaban, miedo a que la regañasen si no hacía bien las cosas... ¡por dios! era una niña, una niña pequeña ¿que se esperaba de ella?

Sentía como las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos y amenazaban con escaparse entre los párpados cuando la oyó hablar del miedo que sentía a que la castigaran en aquel armario oscuro y que olía raro, como pedía que la perdonasen y la sacaran de allí.

A Gaara le sorprendía no ver llorar a Akane, se mantenía con la mirada perdida en ningún sitio en particular, hablaba lentamente, con cierta amargura, evitaba hablar de temas demasiado personales, solo comentaba el trabajo, la responsabilidad, lo prisionera que se sentía, pero de pronto, cuando Gaara comenzó a comentar algo sobre el miedo que le demostraba su padre y como huía de él echándole en cara continuamente el fallecimiento de su madre, Akane se tensó, Gaara observó como tenia completamente rígidos todos los músculos de la cara, el cuello, los brazos...

Gaara se levantó e hizo un gesto a Shikamaru que había abierto los ojos. Se alejaron un poco de allí. Akane seguía completamente tensa mirando a ningún sitio.

- ¿Que le pasa? - preguntó angustiado Shikamaru.

- Puedo hacerlo yo pero creo que es mejor que lo hagas tú, eres su amigo ¿no?

- Claro.

- ¿Muy amigos?

- Yo creo que bastante.

- Entonces si es mejor que lo hagas tú.

- ¿El qué?

- Todos los recuerdos están viniendo uno tras otro a ella, debe haber estado callándolos mucho tiempo, es como haberlos metido en un tarro y cerrado a presión, ahora lo ha abierto y todo se ha derramado, no es solo lo que has escuchado Shikamaru, han sido muchos años ayudando a su madre, a sus hermanos... lo has oído.

- Lo que he oído es que es increíble que una chica tan cabezota como ella en realidad no sea más... que una pobre muñeca rota.

- Mucha carga para unos hombros tan pequeños.

- ¿Que tengo que hacer?

- Tienes tres opciones. La primera es que la dejemos sola, supongo que... ¿Sabes ya como se autolesiona?

- Si - afirmó pesadamente con la cabeza - Se clava agujas entre las uñas.

- ¿La has visto tu?

- La vi de lejos, cuando me acerqué se apresuró a disimular.

- ¿Se lo dijiste?

- Pues no.

- Debías haberlo echo.

- No supe como hacerlo.

- Ya. La segunda opción es que adoptes un rol dominante con ella, está bloqueada porque se acuerda del pasado, en el pasado la regañaban y la castigaban, eso era lo normal, ella lo ve como normal, si no haces las cosas bien es normal que te castiguen, así funciona la mente y está esperando su castigo.

- Pero ella no ha hecho nada malo.

- En su mente si. Ha hablado mal de su familia o piensa que lo ha hecho, se ha quejado, seguro que cuando era pequeña la regañaban si decía algo... mírala, está aterrada, se siente culpable, piensa que ha hablado de más y los culpables se merecen un castigo, así funciona su mente. Ve y regáñala, dile que reaccione, exígeselo, lo hará.

- Eso es muy cruel.

- También puedes abrazarla, no dudes del poder de un abrazo, sentir unos brazos tu alrededor, un cuerpo cercano al tuyo, sentirte protegido es la mejor terapia que hay, sientes como el miedo va desapareciendo, ya no te sientes solo, ya no hay miedos porque alguien te protege. Créeme, se de lo que hablo. Yo puedo abrazarla, lo haré la abrazaré como a mi me gusta que me abracen, la hablaré de lo que confío en ella y le diré que no tiene que tener miedo porque yo nunca la abandonaré pero si se lo dices tu, que eres su amigo, será más fácil que lo crea y se sentirá mas cómoda ¿tú quieres ayudarla, no?

- Claro que quiero.

- Entonces ¿que vas a hacer?

- Se lo que tengo que hacer pero tengo miedo.

- Entonces déjalo, lo haré yo.

- No. No soy tan cobarde como crees, claro que me da miedo implicarme, no me gusta complicarme la vida, es más fácil dejar que huya y se haga daño a si misma para liberar ese miedo, pero es que ya no hay vuelta atrás, ya estoy más que implicado, no puedo dejar de ayudarla, lo que pasa es que tengo miedo a que ella no quiera mi ayuda, ella no quiera nada que venga de mi y menos si piensa que es... compasión.

- ¿Ves? Eso es lo que me hizo tan resentido, que todo el mundo tenía miedo, todo el mundo se lo pensaba mucho, en lugar de intentarlo, como hizo Naruto, se limitaban a pensar que yo les iba a rechazar porque estaba dolido, no se daban cuenta de que era eso lo que me dolía.

- Pero es que ella me odia Gaara.

- Odiar es una palabra demasiado fuerte. Déjalo, la culpa ha sido mía por iniciar esta charla, yo lo solucionaré.

- No Gaara. Es cosa mía. No tengo miedo a que a mi me duela, es a ella a quien no quiero hacer daño, pero la ayudaré, aunque sea algo muy problemático es mi decisión.

Shikamaru no estaba seguro de que Gaara le comprendiera, lo que él mas deseaba era ayudarla, calmarla ese dolor y no tenía miedo a pasarlo mal, a que le afectase, no, lo que le daba miedo era no saber hacerlo, complicarlo todo mas, tenía mucho miedo a equivocarse pero claro que la ayudaría... pobre niña asustada... su muñeca rota.

- Oye, sería bueno que de alguna forma sacaras el tema de que sabes que se autolesiona.

- Pero...

- Tiene que saber que tú lo sabes y que vas a estar a su lado porque ¿vas a estar a su lado, verdad?

Shikamaru inspiró y se dirigió para sentarse al lado de su compañera. Gaara se giró y fue a dar un paso y no pudo. Se sentía paralizado, las piernas se le doblaron y cayó de rodillas contra el suelo ¿que le pasaba? Miles de palabras, de gesto, de miradas parecían desfilar a toda velocidad por su cerebro _"¿Te da envidia, Gaara?"_ le parecía escuchar en su mente _"¡Vete!" _gritó mentalmente mientras se llevaba las manos a las sienes _"¡Vete!"_.

Había estado hablando del tarro de recuerdos derramado de Akane pero ¿y el suyo? al ayudar a su compañera a abrirlo había abierto también el suyo y sus recuerdos también se derramaban por su mente llenándolo todo de amargura y dolor.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Ya se, ya se, soy mala, soy muy mala, lo he cortado de golpe... bueno, como os podéis imaginar ahora le toca el turno a Gaara y sus recuerdos y no solo eso, Naruto y Hinata se han marchado al hospital, allí Naruto tomará una decisión importante. Animo que la acampada está a punto de terminar._

_Gracias a todos por leer y a los que me comentan gracias por tomaros esa molestia._

_**Lala-chan**, gracias por comentar. Si que los sueños han sido raros pero es que los sueños suelen ser raros, por lo menos los míos, pero como tu dices, ahí está Sumire con su simpleza para entender las cosas. Gracias por el cumplido, talento no creo tener demasiado pero vamos, si lo pierdo te prometo que lo buscaré._

_**Akari sono yami**, acabo de recibir tu comentario, muchísimas gracias, me alegro de que mis parejas te parejas divertidas y aprovecha esos "avisos" (guiño)._

_Espero que tengáis una buena semana, nos vemos en el próximo. Cuidaros mucho._


	65. Cambios de opiniones

_Vamos con el último capítulo de la playa, la acampada es un poco más larga, quise hacerlo así, alternándolo, para no monopolizarlo tanto en unos personajes pero no se si fue buena idea, bueno, sea como sea ya está hecho._

_Gracias a los que han dado su opinión sobre la chica posible embarazada, ahora tengo que molestaros un poquito mas y preguntaros por el posible padre (también he puesto una encuesta). Las respuestas me sirven más que nada para escribir un montón de ideas… luego entre ellas escogeré la que mejor se amolde y la que menos "descoloque" la historia en general._

. . . . . . . . . . .

**Cambios de opiniones**

Jisei no tenía muchas ganas de comer. La comida estaba rica, Sakura era una gran cocinera y ella no quería hacerle el feo de no comer pero es que no le apetecía nada, no se encontraba demasiado bien. Los sueños que había tenido la noche anterior estaban ahí dando vueltas en su cabeza. Miraba a Kankuro, miraba a Sasuke ¿que querían decir esos sueños? Luego miraba a Ino tonteando con Kiba que parecía no darle importancia y a Ten-Ten que por mas que decía que le daba igual ya no trataba igual a Kiba, le evitaba, Jisei suponía que para que Ino no notase que estaba molesta, sobretodo Ten-Ten quería mantener su orgullo, seguro que pensaba que si se mostraba molesta o celosa Ino se vanagloriaría más porque Ino no lo hacía con mala intención pero le encantaba demostrar... la verdad, Jisei no sabía muy bien lo que esa chica quería demostrar.

Lo que si sabía es que había muchos cambios. Debía de ser que los planetas se encontraban en una extraña conjunción, que Venus estaba alineado con Marte y Saturno con Júpiter o algo así porque estaba todo revolucionado.

- Jisei, está sonando tu móvil - la advirtió Lee tocándola el brazo - ¡Jisei!

- ¿Que?

- Es tu móvil el que está sonando - explicó Sakura señalando el bolso que Jisei había colgado de la silla donde estaba sentada.

- Ala, es verdad.

- Si que esta distraída, chica - dijo Kankuro mientras la chica lo sacaba del bolso.

- Seguro que es por los sueños que ha tenido - afirmaba muy segura Sumire - Seguro que está dándole vueltas.

- ¿Hola? ¿Ryuko? - Jisei se levantó de su silla - Perdonarme un momento.

Mientras los demás seguían con su conversación habitual Jisei salió de la habitación donde estaban comiendo.

- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Es bonito aquello?... Oh, si, esto es muy bonito... bueno, han pasado muchas cosas, ya te contaré... ¿Que casi se ahogan Naruto y Hinata?... Las compuertas, claro, el río les arrastró... pero no les pasó nada ¿están bien?... Ya, fue solo el susto... y tu que estarás ahora cagadita de miedo, si te conoceré...Si, aquí también han pasado muchas cosas interesantes, ya verás, te enterarás aunque no quieras ¿y Akane?... Bueno, tú me cuentas tu noticia y yo la mía, veremos cual es más gorda...

Y si Jisei creía que los planetas se habían alineado y que eso indicaba que se iba a producir una especie de hecatombe en su mundo, más segura estuvo cuando escuchó la "gran noticia" que Ryuko acababa de darle.

Cuando Jisei regresó a la cocina no sabía si estar preocupada o reírse.

- ¿Que se cuenta Ryuko? - se interesó Sumire.

- Ah, muchas cosas interesantes. Naruto y Hinata han tenido un pequeño incidente en el río.

- Naruto tenía que ser - gruñó Sakura - Si es que todo le pasa a él ¿Que les ha pasado?

- Por lo visto estaban en el río, abrieron las compuertas y la corriente les arrastró. Pero están bien, no os preocupéis, todo ha quedado en el susto.

- Desde luego este Naruto siempre dando la nota - volvía a gruñir Sakura.

- ¿Y están bien de verdad? - preguntó Ten-Ten.

- Si, por lo visto a Naruto tienen que darle unos puntos en la frente, se golpeó con una piedra y Gaara por lo que se ve fue todo un héroe que fue al rescate de Hinata.

- ¡Ah, que bonito! - exclamó Sumire - ¡Cómo en las películas!

- Creo que voy a llamar a Naruto para preguntarle - dijo Sakura.

- No lo hagas ahora, se lo han llevado a un hospital para darle los puntos.

- ¿Y los demás? - interrogó Sasuke.

Sakura le miró, le molestaba que preguntase por los demás, seguro que lo hacía porque quería saber noticias de Akane.

- Akane por lo visto ha tenido un "acercamiento" con los ciervos, sobretodo con uno - respondió Jisei mirándo fijamente a Sasuke.

- ¿Algún ciervo a atacado a Akane? - gritó alarmada Sumire.

- Si, se puede decir - sonrió Jisei - Pero no le ha dado ninguna cornada, tranquila.

A partir de ese momento la conversación giró en torno a Naruto y las cosas que siempre le pasaban. Pero Jisei no participaba en esa conversación, no podía dejar de pensar en Akane y en lo que Ryuko le había contado. Miraba a Sasuke y volvía a recordar su sueño ¿A que tiene miedo Sasuke? En su sueño le dolía muchísimo que Shikamaru destruyese la luz dorada ¿que era la luz dorada? Sumire afirmaba que Akane pero ¿cómo iba Shikamaru destruir a Akane? Eso era muy raro, puede que la luz dorada representase a Akane pero debía significar algo más, otra cosa.

Después de la comida y recoger, en esas horas en las que el calor era demasiado fuerte para salir, cada uno buscó una actividad que hacer, ya sea solo o en compañía.

Jisei decidió ir a dar una vuelta por la playa, hacía calor, cierto, pero le daba igual, cogió un sombrero de paja que había en la casa, su bolso con una botella de agua y se dispuso a salir, la playa no estaba demasiado lejos.

Jisei estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Se empezaba a preguntar que es lo que pretendía Sasuke. A Jisei no le gustaba su actitud, últimamente se sentía enojada con él porque ¿a que estaba jugando? ¿Que pretendía? ¿Jugar a dos bandas con Sakura y Akane? Sakura era una buena chica, no se merecía que abuse de su buen corazón, solo porque esté enamorada de él no quiere decir que pueda utilizarla a su antojo, a Jisei le daba la impresión de que Sasuke quería tenerla ahí, en la reserva, para cuando no tuviese otra cosa o por si lo de Akane le salía mal. No se fiaba de Sasuke, no veía en él un aura limpia, al contrario, era cambiante y engañosa y descolocaba continuamente a Jisei eso sin contar con que Akane era su amiga, una muy buena amiga y le preocupaban las intenciones de Sasuke respecto a ella.

No es que Jisei quisiese ser protectora con Akane, simplemente se preocupaba, eso era normal ¿o no? Jisei y Akane estaban muy unidas, podía decirse que incluso más que Ryuko y Akane. La familia de Jisei siempre había estado allí para Akane ¿cuantas veces había acudido Akane cuando se encontraba sola? ¿Cuantas veces fue a pedir ayuda a su madre porque alguno de sus hermanos se encontraba mal y no sabía como atenderle? Cuando aquella horrible mujer castigaba a Akane sin dejarla entrar en su casa o la echaba directamente para que "reflexionase" ¿A donde acudía Akane? Y el año que nadie se acordó del cumpleaños de Akane ¿quien lo hizo?... Cuando eran pequeñas Jisei fantaseaba con la idea de que un día sus padres iban y le decían a los padres de Akane que ya que no querían a Akane ellos la iban a adoptar y entonces serían hermanas... Cosas de niñas.

Así que, si, estaba preocupada por Akane y por las intenciones de Sasuke ¿Realmente a Sasuke le gustaba Akane? Es que le era muy difícil creerlo, solo sabía que cuando Akane estaba cerca de él su aura se volvía cálida como no la había visto nunca, ni siquiera estando con Sakura o Naruto.

Podía decirse que la casa de la playa de la familia de Sasuke tenía de todo, una piscina donde Ino y Sakura decidieron ir a tomar el sol y un gimnasio, no muy grande y allí es donde acudieron Kiba y Lee. Había un par de bicicletas estáticas y una cinta para correr aparte de unos cuantos bancos para hacer diferentes ejercicios con las pesas. Lee se subió en la cinta y Kiba a una de la bicicletas. Lee permanecía muy callado y concentrado en su ejercicio.

- ¿Que te pasa Lee? Estás como ausente.

- ¿Ausente? No... No me pasa nada.

- ¿Estás así por Sasuke y Sakura?

- No. A mi me da igual. Sakura está muy contenta ¿verdad?

- ¿No estás celoso?

Lee reflexionó un instante ¿Estaba celoso? Sasuke y Sakura parecían tener algo ¿Tenía él celos? No, no eran celos, era preocupación.

- Es curioso - dijo con un aire pensativo - Creí que estaría celoso, pero no lo estoy. Lo que me molesta es la actitud de Sasuke, creo que no se está portando muy bien con ella. ¿Tú crees que Sasuke está realmente interesado en Sakura?

- ¡Que cosas dices! Lo estará... digo yo.

- ¿Y desde cuando tu estás tan interesado en Ino? ¿Por qué sales con ella?

- Yo no estoy saliendo con ella.

- ¿Y como llamas a lo que haces?

- Pues... yo no salgo con ella, solo que...

- Kiba que no soy tan tonto, vais juntitos a todas partes, te abraza, os besáis, eso es salir con una chica.

- Lo parece ¿verdad?

- Kiba, si te gusta Ino puedes decir, bueno, ya nos hemos enterado.

- Es que no... No es que me guste, la chica es guapa, está muy buena y es simpática y divertida pero...

- ¿Te estás enrollando con ella sin que te guste? - gritó alarmado Lee.

- ¡No grites! - gritó también Kiba - Si gustarme me gusta.

- ¿A ti no te gustaba Ten-Ten?

- Si, pero Ten-Ten es mi amiga, con ella estoy muy a gusto, nos entendemos, me siento muy cómodo con ella.

- O sea que te gusta más Ten-Ten que Ino.

- Es que con Ino hago cosas que con Ten-Ten no haría.

- ¿Que cosas?

- Ino me besó.

- Muy bonito Kiba, muy bonito, hasta yo me doy cuenta ¿para eso sales con Ino? Claro, te importan más unos besos que tu amiga esa con la que dices estar tan cómodo. Eres la vergüenza de los chicos.

- No me entiendes.

- Si te entiendo, entiendo que no tienes personalidad, te gusta una chica pero corres detrás de la primera que se te pone a tino. Pues que sepas que a lo mejor estás haciendo daño a Ten-Ten.

- ¿Por qué? Precisamente no quiero salir con Ten-Ten para no hacerla daño. Yo no quiero estropear mi amistad con ella.

- Vale, pues puede que yo no sea muy listo pero así es cuando la estás estropeando ¿No le has preguntado a Ten-Ten que opina ella?

- Ella tampoco quiere estropear nuestra amistad, lo se.

- Llámame corto si quieres pero no te entiendo. Además no me parece bien que si no te gusta Ino te enrolles con ella.

- Pero es Ino la que me busca.

- Y tu que te dejas ¿Y si Ino se enamora de ti, qué? Al final te veo de novio con una chica de la que no estas enamorado solo por... ¡por lo que sea!

- ¿Y tú qué? ¿No te importa que Sasuke tontee con tu Sakura a la que tanto amas?

- ¿Y que quieres que haga yo? A Sakura le gusta Sasuke.

- ¿Y ya está? ¿Te rindes sin más? Tu mismo has dicho que no te gusta la actitud de Sasuke ¿No vas a defenderla? ¿Vas a dejar que Sasuke juegue con ella?

- ¿También te has dado cuenta?

- Se ha dado cuenta todo el mundo menos ella.

- Pero tiene que darse cuenta ella sola. Si no se da cuenta es que es...

Lee guardó silencio.

- ¿Es qué?

- Nada. No estoy celoso, no estoy celoso para nada, si acaso enfadado, enfadado con Sakura por ser tan cerrada, no me preocupa lo que sufre... estoy empezando a pensar que se lo merece. No me entiendas mal, no estoy resentido con ella, no, me da rabia que sea tan ciega... si no quiere ver mas allá de Sasuke yo no puedo obligarla, le ofrecí todo lo que pude, le quise dar mi cariño y me lo tiró a la cara... me preocupa como amiga mía que es pero no porque la ame... creo que...

Volvió a guardar silencio, no sabía como explicarse.

- ¿Te ha dicho algo Ino? Ella es amiga de Sakura.

- No hemos hablado de nada. ¿Sabes? a mi me preocupa más Akane.

- ¿Akane?

- A Sasuke le gusta Akane... está jugando a dos bandas.

- ¿Y Akane?

- No se. A Shikamaru también le gusta Akane. Esto no me gusta nada.

- ¿Y a Akane quien le gusta?

- Pues no lo se.

- Vaya telenovela que tenemos montada.

Se echaron a reír y empezaron a bromear y así bromeando y riendo les encontró Sasuke.

- ¿Os gusta? - preguntó al entrar.

- ¡Está genial! - respondió Lee mientras le hacía su característica pose con el puño cerrado y el pulgar levantado.

Sasuke, sin decir nada más, fue a ocupar la otra bicicleta.

- Llegas un poco tarde - dijo burlón Kiba - ¿Estabas con Sakura?

- ¿Tengo que darte explicaciones a ti?

- No, a mi no tienes que contarme nada.

- ¿Podíamos hablar de otra cosa? - intervino Lee - No me gustan ciertas bromas.

- ¿Que te molesta tanto? - inquirió muy serio Sasuke.

- Nada, solo son cosas mías, me molesta y punto.

- ¿Te molesta que salga con Sakura, verdad?

- A mi me da igual con quien salgas.

- Si tenéis que hablar algo privado me voy - dijo Kiba.

- No - respondió Lee - Si no tiene que explicarme nada.

- Tu lo has dicho, que yo sepa no tengo que explicarte nada.

- He sido yo quien lo ha dicho.

- No voy a justificarme delante de ti.

- Pues eso.

Lee debería haberse quedado callado, lo sabía, sin embargo la actitud de Sasuke le resultaba tan prepotente que no pudo evitar estallar.

- Te estas comportando como un...

- ¿Cómo un qué?

- Bueno chicos, yo mejor... - empezaba a decir Kiba.

- Kiba quédate - habló Lee - Me da igual que salgas con Sakura, me da igual con quien salga Sakura, lo que me molesta es que no estás siendo muy honrado con ella.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por que le doy a Sakura lo que quiere? Llevo años soportándola pegada a mí, baboseándome, acosándome, obligándome a soportar sus estupideces. También tengo derecho a sacar algo de todo eso.

- Si tanta molestia te es ¿Por qué sales con ella?

- Quiero saber lo que siento.

- ¿Y con Akane? - intervino con bastante mal humor Kiba - ¿Tienes que jugar con las dos a la vez?

- Yo no juego con Akane.

- ¿Ah no? -continuaba molesto Kiba - ¿Con Akane no?

- Ella pasa de mi, yo solo intento...

- ¿El que intentas Sasuke? - preguntó intrigado Lee.

- Si quieres enrollarte con ella no te va a funcionar - añadía Kiba - Te recuerdo que dice que el amor es una porquería.

- No pretendo enrollarme con ella, quiero que me valore.

- ¿Quieres tenerla detrás como a Sakura?

- ¿Te has enamorado? - gritó Lee - ¿Es eso? Porque si es eso ¿Que haces con Sakura?

- No, no es eso... yo no se lo que siento por ninguna.

- Pues antes de jugar deberías conocer las reglas de este juego - advirtió muy serio Kiba.

- ¿Que reglas?

- Las que tú ignoras.

Sasuke agarró violentamente a Kiba del cuello de la camiseta.

- ¿Que vas a hacer, Uchiha? ¿Me vas a pegar?

- Vale, tranquilizaos.

- ¡Cállate tu! - le gritó a Lee - Que tu estés enamorado de Sakura no quiere decir que sea perfecta.

- Pero eso no te da derecho a tratarla así.

- ¿Así? ¿Cómo? Mírala, está feliz, le he dado la oportunidad de demostrarme lo que vale, ahora lucha por mí, al menos no tiene una actitud pasiva.

- ¿Humillarla crees que la hace feliz? - gruñó Lee.

- Pregúntale a ella.

- Eres cruel - decía Lee - No me esperaba esto de ti, Sasuke Uchiha.

- ¿No lo entiendes? ¿Es que nadie me entiende? Si tanto te gusta Sakura arrebátamela, quítamela, sálvala de mi pero deja de sermonearme ¿Y tu? - se dirigió a Kiba - ¿Tienes algo que decir? ¿No es tu actitud igual de rastrera que la mía? ¿A él no le dices nada, Lee? ¿No es Ten-Ten tu amiga? Se ha liado con Ino porque no tiene huevos de decirle que quien le gusta es Ten-Ten... Sois patéticos. Me voy.

Sasuke se marchó, tanto Lee como Kiba estaban realmente enojados.

- Ya está comportándose otra vez así - comentó Kiba.

- No se que le pasa, no le comprendo. Últimamente parecía distinto y más amable.

- No hay mucho que comprender. Se ha encaprichado de Akane, toda esa amabilidad es solo para ella, los demás le importamos muy poco. Ojala Shikamaru le de en todos los morros, me iba a reír de lo lindo.

- ¿Deberíamos hablar con Sakura?

- ¡Ni se te ocurra! Pensará que estás celoso y no te hará caso.

Al salir del gimnasio y dirigirse a su habitación, Sasuke se encontró a Jisei entrando en la casa.

- Hola - saludó la chica.

- Hola - contestó - ¿Tienes un momento?

- Si claro ¿Que sucede?

- Ven, vamos al jardín.

Jisei le siguió intrigada hasta llegar al jardín, allí se sentaron en un par de sillas.

- Oye Jisei - habló de repente el chico - ¿No te extraña que te haya dicho que vinieras?

- Un poco si. Supongo que quieres preguntarme algo.

- Claro, tú siempre lo sabes todo antes de que pase.

- Eso no es cierto, no lo se todo.

- ¿Y que crees que quiero preguntarte?

- No hace falta ni ser lista ni leer la mente o tener poderes para saberlo. Algo querrás saber de Akane.

- Quería preguntarte como estaba.

- ¿Por qué?

Sasuke guardó silencio durante unos minutos, realmente no sabía que le había llevado a salir al jardín con Jisei ni porqué quería preguntar por Akane.

- Yo también quería hablar contigo, si te digo la verdad.

- Me quieres advertir que no haga daño a Akane?

- No especialmente. He aprendido que uno no debe meterse en la vida de los demás. Lo que me gustaría saber es que sientes realmente por Akane, a que se debe esa curiosidad por ella.

- ¿Crees que lo mío es curiosidad?

- Por supuesto. Ella es muy distinta a otras chicas que conoces, te llama la atención.

- Que equivocada estás - sonrió débilmente - Lo que me gustaría saber es porqué a su lado me siento... distinto.

- ¿De veras te gusta Akane?

- ¿Por qué a todo el mundo le resulta tan raro? ¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que voy dañar a otros?

- Está bien Sasuke, no te alteres.

- No me altero. Simplemente no entiendo porqué tengo que dar tantas explicaciones de lo que hago. Me gusta Akane, si, me gusta ¿No me puede gustar? ¿No es una chica como las demás? ¿Es que tiene algo de especial que impide que me guste?

- Es que... no te ofendas, pero resulta raro.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no es tu tipo.

- ¿Es que tengo un tipo?

- Perdona, no quiero decir... Es que Akane es mi amiga y...

- Tienes miedo de que el Uchiha se burle de ella o algo así porque claro, soy el Uchiha, soy un traidor y no se puede uno fiar de mí.

- Lo siento, no quería ofenderte.

- Estoy muy harto, toda mi vida ha sido siempre así, nadie me ha visto como a Sasuke, siempre he sido el Uchiha y siempre se ha esperado de mí que fuera perfecto... "como tu hermano, Sasuke, tienes que ser como Itachi" "si eres el hermano de Itachi seguro que también eres un genio" La primera persona que me ha tratado sin miedos, sin mirar que soy un Uchiha, sin juzgarme por lo que hice ha sido Akane.

- Eso no es cierto, Naruto te dio su amistad.

- Pero no es lo mismo. Por favor Jisei, yo quería que le dieras esta carta a Akane, si no es mucha molestia.

Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un sobre doblado. Jisei lo cogió y lo miró con intriga.

- ¿Puedo preguntar que es?

- Le cuento lo que ha sucedido con Sakura. Quiero que lo sepa con mis palabras, no que se lo cuente otra persona, que conozca mi versión.

- ¿Y por qué no se lo dices tu?

- Porque cuando la miro se me olvida lo que quiero decir, porque se que ella me va a preguntar si ya he aclarado mis sentimientos, porque conseguirá liarme, lo se, cuando estoy con ella no se explicarme...

Y entonces Jisei vio en los ojos de Sasuke la misma tristeza que en su sueño... ese chico presuntuoso y frío solo era un niño que se sentía solo.

Como era el último día que iban a pasar en la playa y entre unas cosas y otras el ambiente no era demasiado cordial se dividieron en dos grupos. Sakura e Ino insistieron en que aquel atardecer debía ser especial, ellas tenían sus planes: pasarlo en la playa, ver como el sol parecía esconderse en el mar y quizás, con suerte, ver esa luz verde que se dice que se ve justo antes de que desapareciera, por supuesto acompañadas de Sasuke y Kiba, para ellas esa era la idea del romanticismo.

Sasuke no se negó. Le daba absolutamente igual y en cuanto a Kiba se dejó arrastrar sin tener oportunidad ni siquiera de oponer resistencia.

El grupo compuesto por Kankuro, Lee, Ten-Ten, Sumire y Jisei se fueron a un festival que había en un pueblo cercano. Lo pasaron muy bien, Ten-Ten disfrutó mucho y parecía hasta haberse olvidado de lo molesta que estaba con Ino y Kiba al igual que Lee que estaba más entusiasmado que nunca, si eso era posible.

Volvían a la casa de Sasuke, ya anochecido, con un poco de pena porque al día siguiente debían regresar a Konoha.

- Sumi, esta noche vas a dormir conmigo, en mi cama - proponía Ten-Ten.

- Eh, eh ¿y eso? - se apresuró a decir Kankuro recibiendo un capón de parte de Jisei - ¡Ahu!

- ¡No pienses cosas guarras! - advertía la chica.

- Ha sido ella la que lo ha dicho, yo no he dicho nada.

- Tú has puesto la imaginación que ya es bastante.

- ¿Por qué tengo que acostarme contigo Ten-Ten? - preguntaba inocentemente Sumire.

- Porque ya que te gusta acostarte con tu hermana y la hechas de menos pues te acuestas conmigo.

- Ah... es porque necesitas calor humano - reflexionaba Sumire - No te preocupes, claro que te acompañaré.

- Si necesita calor humano se puede venir a mi cama, yo tengo mucho para dar - decía Kankuro al tiempo que recibía otro capón.

- ¡Deja tu imaginación descansar un poco! - gruñía Jisei.

- Ya echaba de menos yo tus capones.

- Si en el fondo te gustan, reconócelo, te va la marcha. Lee, esta noche cámbiale la cama a Kankuro.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tu cámbiasela y punto.

- ¿Es algún tipo de apuesta?

- Si algo así... A ver si así conseguimos tener una noche tranquila.

- ¿De que hablas? - preguntó Sumire curiosa.

- Cosas de Ten-Ten y mías... Una teoría que tenemos.

- Ay - suspiró ahora Sumire - Que penita me va a dar irme, con lo bien que nos lo hemos pasado ¿verdad? Bueno, hemos tenido algunos "puntillos" raros pero nos hemos reído ¿a que si?

- Algunos se lo han pasado mejor que otros - comentó Ten-Ten.

- Al final Jisei no nos contaste el otro sueño que tuviste - recordó de pronto Sumire.

- No tiene mucha importancia.

- ¿Cómo que no? Pues si no tiene importancia cuéntalo ahora.

- Si es que es muy tonto.

- Hummm… - intervino Kankuro - ¿Era algún sueño pervertido?

- ¿Quieres otro capón? Era un sueño que me dejó mal cuerpo. Soñé que yo era otra persona, o al menos estaba dentro de otra persona y me sentía muy mal. De pronto empecé a notar un gran peso sobre mis hombros, era un peso que me empujaba hacia abajo, como unas manos que se empeñaban en que no pudiese levantar los pies del suelo. Yo quería andar pero no podía, tenía que ir arrastrando los pies, no podía levantarlos, aquel peso me empujaba cada vez más... los hombros me pesaban cada vez mas... caí de rodillas, no podía respirar bien, cada vez estaba mas agobiada, abría la boca para respirar pero el aire era denso y caliente, cada vez mas caliente, me quemaba, me quemaba la piel y los pulmones... fue horroroso... horroroso... sentía todo, el peso, el dolor, como me quemaba... - Jisei se limpió dos pequeñas lágrimas de los ojos mientras todos la miraban bastante serios.

- Pero era solo un sueño - dijo intentando mostrar alegría Lee - Solo una pesadilla, las pesadillas hay que contarlas y olvidarlas... Venga, vamos a cantar alguna canción para alegrarnos el camino.

- ¡Lee! - le gruñeron varios.

Cuando llegaron a la casa el otro grupo aún no había regresado. Cada uno se dirigió a su habitación y comenzaron a preparar sus maletas, algunos como Sumire, con pena, otros, como Ten-Ten casi con alivio, estaba deseando alejarse de allí, volver a su casa, alejarse de Kiba y distraerse con su monotonía.

Después de darse una ducha, Kankuro bajó a la cocina a por una botella de agua. Regresaba a su habitación cuando al pasar por la puerta del salón oyó sonar unos acordes. Se detuvo y se asomó. Sentada frente al piano estaba Sumire. Era un piano de pared, de color caoba, desde el primer día había atraído la atención de Sumire y el último día ya no resistió más la tentación de tocarlo.

Kankuro sonrió. Parece que Sumire solo sabía tocar los primeros acordes de una canción y tampoco demasiado bien, se equivocaba siempre en la misma nota y entonces volvía a empezar. Desde luego lo que le hubiera sorprendido a Kankuro era que supiese tocar. Se acercó a ella y cogió una silla, tan concentrada estaba en aquellos acordes y tocarlos una y otra vez que no se dio cuenta de que el chico ponía la silla a su lado hasta que este puso también sus manos en las teclas.

- Esta canción puede tocarse a cuatro manos ¿lo intentamos?

- ¡Ah! ¡Que susto me has dado!

- ¿Sabes tocar el piano?

- No, que va, mi madre si sabe, en casa de mi abuela hay un piano, antes íbamos muy a menudo y mamá nos enseñó a Ayame y a mi a tocar una canción pero se me ha olvidado ¿Tu sabes tocar?

- Un poco. Por lo visto mi madre también sabía y mi padre insistía en que Temari debía aprender, yo la acompañaba cuando practicaba y a veces jugábamos y...

- Ala, tenemos muchas cosas en común ¿También te enseñó tu madre?

- No. Mi madre murió al nacer Gaara, yo no la conocí.

- Uy, lo siento. Olvidé que... o sea que yo pensé que... vamos que... que situación tan incómoda.

- No te preocupes, no tenías porqué saberlo. Dicen que se parecía a Temari.

- ¿La hechas de menos?

- No porque nunca la conocí, no se puede echar de menos a quien no se conoce. Aunque a veces me pregunto que se siente al tener una madre... bueno, de pequeño solía preguntármelo.

- ¿Y tu padre?

- Mi padre estaba... enfermo... no podía atendernos. Nosotros... bueno, tuvimos muchas niñeras.

- ¿Y tus abuelos?

- A veces venían pero se quedaban poco. A mi me gustaba decir que era el hermano mayor y creía que podía... quería protegerlos de todo... pero nunca les pude proteger de nada.

Se sorprendió a si mismo con esas palabras, salieron de su boca sin pensarlas, como si hubieran estado esperando a la salida de su garganta, detrás de una puerta deseosas porque alguien la abriera un poco para ser libres. No sabía porqué se las decía a aquella chica, solo sabía que sus ojos de color violeta le miraban de una forma que parecían desarmarle, sentía como si ella pudiese comprender todo lo que sentía.

- Eres tu - musitó la chica.

- ¿El qué?

- El que tiene esa pesada carga sobre sus hombros... eres tú.

Sin que le diera tiempo a reaccionar, Sumire le rodeó con sus brazos y le abrazó. Tras la sorpresa inicial, Kankuro dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de la chica, no sabía lo que hacía, solo sabía que aquel abrazo era el más cálido que había recibido nunca y sintió ganas de llorar, de olvidarse de todo, de dejar de preocuparse por sus hermanos, de dejar de guardar secretos... se encontraba tan bien así... él, que nunca había recibido ningún abrazo pensó que eso debía ser lo más parecido al abrazo de una madre.

Jisei también sentía ganas de hablar con alguien. Ella tenía su propio secreto y notaba como la empezaba a agobiar. Hubiera querido desahogarse con sus amigas pero había sido imposible, Akane se encontraba muy estresada y no quería preocuparla mas, Ryuko se ahogaba en un vaso de agua así que mejor no insistirle, ahora a Ten-Ten le había pasado eso... Sumire... quizás... pero es que Sumire era demasiado romántica, lo mismo no veía complicación en su historia con Iruka... pero ella necesitaba hablar con alguien, la experiencia le había demostrado que ocultar secretos solo para ti no te ayuda en nada.

Aún le quedaba una opción. Tenía un amigo, un buen amigo, nunca le había fallado y siempre que le veía le reprochaba que ya no hablaban... Cogió su móvil... si, le llamaría... seguro que él querrá escucharla, no pretendía que nadie solucionase sus problemas, solo hablar, solo contarlos. Ahora que estaba sola en la habitación llamaría... si, habían pasado demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo y necesitaba hablar con alguien. Marcó... tardaban en contestar, estaba a punto de colgar cuando oyó una voz femenina al otro lado.

_- ¿Si, dígame?_

- Si, buenas noches, perdone ¿no es ese el teléfono de Kimimaro Kaguya?

_- Si, si lo es._

- Ah, perdone que le moleste a estas horas pero ¿puede ponerse?

_- ¿Quien le llama?_

- Soy una amiga suya... del instituto... me llamo Jisei.

_- ¿Jisei, eres tú, bonita? Soy la madre de Kimimaro._

- Buenas noches señora Kaguya.

_- ¡Cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti! ¿Cómo estás?_

- Bien, bien.

_- Es que mira, Kimimaro está en el hospital ingresado._

- ¿Ingresado?

_- Es que ya sabes lo débil que tiene los pulmones, se resfrió y tiene neumonía._

- ¿Pero como está?

_- Está fuera de peligro, no te preocupes._

- ¿Está en el hospital de Konoha?

_- Si, en la cuarta planta._

- ¿Que habitación?

_- 415-B._

- Ahora es que no estoy en Konoha, regreso mañana pero prometo que en cuanto pueda voy a ir a verle.

_- Tranquila, ya lo se. Sabía que en cuanto lo supieses vendrías. Se va a poner muy contento._

- Déle un beso de mi parte y dígale que voy a ir ¿vale?

. . . . . . . . . .

_Con esto acaba la playa, como veis han sucedido muchas cosas, ahora todo ha cambiado, se han empezado a mover alguna historia más._

_Muchas gracias a todos lo que leen, estoy contentísima._

_Gracias por los comentarios recibidos._

_Lala-chan: gracias por el comentario, ya dije que había sido muy mala, si lo se, pero mala, mala… lo siento. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, con lectoras como tu pues es un gusto escribir. También te doy las gracias por leer otras historias mías, como ves a veces me inspiro en esta, me alegra que te gustara también._

_Gracias a Ale-chan por ayudarme con algunas cosas de este capítulo (ella sabe porqué lo digo). Eres un encanto._

_Espero que tengáis una buena semana. Nos vemos en el siguiente ¡Mattane!_


	66. El poder de un abrazo

_Acabamos con la acampada. Espero que os guste… ah, os aviso, quizás en algún momento sea un poquito triste o angustioso._

_Gracias a todos los que me han ayudado con sus votos. Tengo que decir que eran para hacerme yo una idea, no que fuera a seguirlo al pie de la letra, de echo había algunas opciones totalmente inviables porque variarían mucho la historia pero ya lo tengo claro.  
_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**El poder de un abrazo**

Naruto, sentado en un sillón de la sala de urgencias donde los habían llevado mientras esperaban los resultados de las pruebas que les habían hecho, miraba a Hinata que, apurada, trataba de no cruzar su mirada con la del rubio.

- Hinata - le dijo en voz baja, la sala estaba ocupada por otros pacientes y no quería ni molestar, ni que todo el mundo se enterase de sus cosas.

- Di... dime - le respondió también en voz baja.

- Me gustaría hablar contigo.

Hinata sintió un vuelco en el corazón, algo le decía que lo que Naruto iba a decirle no le iba a gustar.

- Pero... aquí mejor no.

- Es que quiero hablar contigo.

- Bu... bueno pero...

- Es que tengo que decírtelo, dattebayo

- No tienes que decirme nada.

- Pero tú me dijiste algo y yo tengo que responderte.

- No... no hace falta - Hinata no quería oír las explicaciones de Naruto - Yo solo te dije aquello porque necesitaba que lo supieses, no para que me contestases ni nada.

- Pero te mereces una respuesta.

- No... si no es la que me gustaría.

- Hinata...

- Déjalo Naruto, no te esfuerces... debe ser muy difícil para ti este tema... mejor lo dejamos y ya.

- Es difícil porque te aprecio mucho.

- Ya lo se Naruto. Por eso me gustas, porque siempre tienes en cuenta los sentimientos de todos, siempre intentas ayudar a quien sea y nunca te rindes.

Naruto dejó salir un largo suspiro, por nada del mundo deseaba dañar a Hinata, ella era una buena chica y no se merecía pasarlo mal, por eso tenía que hablar con ella, no quería que se hiciese ilusiones con respecto a él y terminase sufriendo.

- Como cuando te empeñaste en ayudar a Gaara - continuaba Hinata - Y le hiciste comprender que no estaba solo.

¡Gaara! Ahora lo recordaba... a Gaara le gusta Hinata... él también debe estar pasándolo mal... podía entenderlo perfectamente, él sabía lo que es que te guste una chica que se interesa por tu amigo... una situación bastante difícil y lo peor de todo es que ahora él estaba implicado en dos triángulos y ocupaba distintas posiciones y ninguna de las posiciones era muy cómoda.

Hinata... la dulce Hinata... ella era una gran chica y se merecía que fuese totalmente honesto con ella. Recordó a Sasuke, era gracioso, ahora él estaba en la misma posición que Sasuke, tampoco sabía muy bien cuales eran sus sentimientos, siempre creyó estar enamorado de Sakura pero últimamente se planteaba si no era solo cabezonería suya que se aferraba a esa idea. El siempre consideró a Sasuke como su mejor amigo y a la vez su rival a superar, le gustaba tenerle como referencia para esforzarse al máximo y a Sakura le gustaba Sasuke así que él tenía que conseguir que se fijara en él, al menos esa era la teoría que tenía su madre, que se interesaba por Sakura para demostrarle a Sasuke que podía vencerle en cualquier cosa... teorías de psicólogos.

Lo que estaba claro es que él no iba a actuar como Sasuke. Cuando habló con él este le dijo que no sabía bien lo que sentía por Sakura o por Akane y que quería averiguarlo y su forma de averiguarlo era pidiéndole una cita y a Naruto eso no le parecía bien, Sakura podría hacerse ilusiones y si luego Sasuke escogía a Akane le iba a doler aún más... no, él no actuaría como Sasuke, él no iba a dejar que Hinata se hiciese ilusiones para luego pisoteárselas, él no era así.

Y luego estaba Gaara, él podía comprenderle más que nadie porque estaba en su misma posición y sabía lo doloroso que es ver a la chica que te gusta ir detrás de tu amigo y para colmo ver como la trata con desprecio... ¿Eso era lo que pasaba? ¿Gaara sabía que a Hinata le gustaba él? Entonces todo este tiempo... No, no podía permitir que ni Gaara, ni Hinata lo pasasen mal por su culpa.

Sus dos amigos... él los quería, quería a Gaara y a Hinata, los consideraba grandes amigos...

- No tienes que preocuparte por mi, Naruto - continuaba hablando Hinata, un color carmín teñía sus mejillas y a Naruto le pareció muy tierna.

- No quiero que lo pases mal, Hinata. Quiero serte sincero, totalmente sincero. Sería muy fácil para mi decirte que no se bien lo que siento y aprovecharme de ti, pero no lo haré, además se lo que duele que intenten aferrarse a ti para olvidar a otra persona.

- Naruto...

- Por eso - puso una enorme sonrisa en su rostro - Quiero que sigamos siendo amigos, dattebayo. Vamos a dejar las cosas por ahora... aún somos muy jóvenes y nunca se sabe lo que va a pasar ¡vaya que si!

- Naruto...

- Nunca te haría daño Hinata.

Hinata retiró la mirada de Naruto, se sentía muy bien, a pesar del rechazo de Naruto no se sentía mal... por eso le gustaba Naruto, porque era una gran persona y ella le admiraba mucho.

Y de forma espontánea, como todo lo hacía Naruto, una idea comenzó a fraguarse en su mente... porque dicen que un clavo saca otro clavo...

- ¿Que te ha parecido hoy Gaara, Hinata? - dijo muy animado y sonriendo con picardía.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ga... Gaara?

- Ha sido genial, vaya que si.

- Ss... si.

- Se ha tirado a salvarte como un supehéroe.

Sin saber porqué Hinata comenzó a sentirse muy acalorada.

- Ha sido muy valiente - respondió.

- Es que Gaara es un gran tipo ¿No te lo parece a ti?

- Ss... si.

Una extraña risita salía de entre los dientes de Naruto... vaya idea que acaba de tener, la mejor idea de su vida.

- ¿Te pasa algo, Gaara? - oyó decir a Shikamaru.

- Solo he tropezado, estoy bien, haz lo que tienes que hacer yo voy a dar una vuelta por ahí.

Gaara respiró profundamente, tenía que tranquilizarse, no quería que Shikamaru se diese cuenta de lo que le pasaba, si lo hacía lo mismo dejaba pasar esa oportunidad tan buena.

Se levantó, hizo un gesto con la mano a Shikamaru y se alejó de allí adentrándose en el bosque. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos se apoyó en un árbol y se dejó resbalar hasta quedar sentado. No se sentía muy bien, tenía una mezcla de dolor y confusión creciendo dentro de él-

Había estado hablando de sus recuerdos, era doloroso pero siempre hay que enfrentarse a ellos, es la única forma de derrotar a esos fantasmas del pasado: encarándose a ellos. El sabía que los traumas son como animales, animales ante los que te tienes que poner delante y decirles _"se que existes, no voy a negarte, pero no dejaré que me controles, mi vida la controlo yo, no tu"_ Quería que Akane viera que se pueden hacer frente y además, para que ella cogiese confianza en él, debía antes demostrarle la confianza que él tenía en ella hablándole de sus propios fantasmas. Quizás había sido un error, quizás él no estaba tan curado como pensaba, quizás había despertado a aquellos animales, quizás había sido como conjurar al demonio...los recuerdos acudían más y más... se llevó las manos a las sienes y apretó con fuerza cerrando los ojos _"Ya no estoy solo" _se decía desesperado _"Eres un monstruo"_ le repetían una y otra vez un montón de voces, voces muy distintas pero todas con el mismo tono _"Eres un monstruo, eres un monstruo... " _y de entre todas una, la suya propia _"Soy un monstruo, tengo que comportarme como todos esperan, tengo que compórtame como un monstruo"_

Después de apretar durante unos segundos un poco más sus manos, dio una larga inhalación y pareció relajarse. Abrió los ojos.

- No soy un monstruo - dijo en voz baja.

_"..._

_- Te lo aseguro, ese niño es un monstruo" - Esa frase no la olvidaría nunca, ni el sonido de la voz del que la pronunció._

_Andaba por el pasillo de su casa cuando la oyó, el sonido provenía de una de las habitaciones, la puerta estaba entreabierta, él se quedó allí, al otro lado, escuchando._

_- Ojala hubiera muerto en lugar de mi hermana ¿Por qué tuvo que morir ella para que él naciera?_

_No se podía describir la mezcla de dolor, miedo, confusión y odio que sintió en aquel momento._

_Quien había hablado era su tío Yashamaru, el hermano de su madre. Irónicamente era el único miembro de la familia que parecía amable con él, se ocupaba de su educación, siempre estaba a su lado... era la persona en la que más confiaba... no... era la única persona en la que confiaba y ahora... les acababa de escuchar decir que quería que hubiese muerto... no podía ser, eso era mentira, había escuchado mal, seguro._

_- Estoy harto de ocuparme de él y de sus caprichos. Creí que podría encariñarme con él, al fin de cuentas es el hijo de mi hermana, pero es imposible. No soporto ver los ojos de mi hermana en su rostro, no soporto oírle, no aguanto más._

_- Te lo dije - respondía su padre - Es un monstruo._

_La desesperación se adueñó de Gaara. Las palabras martilleaban su cerebro y dolían en su pecho, eran como puñaladas hiriéndole. Echó a correr, desesperado por la enorme casa familiar, llegó al salón y comenzó a tirarlo todo, rabioso, lleno de ira, lleno de resentimiento... descargaba toda su rabia rompiendo todo lo que encontraba, gritando desesperadamente... El ruido alarmó a todo el mundo que acudieron a ver que pasaba._

_No fue nada fácil calmarle, teniendo que recurrir a inmovilizarle entre un par de adultos y ponerle una inyección con un tranquilizante._

_Cuando se despertó Yashamaru estaba a su lado._

_- ¿Estás mejor? - le preguntó hipócritamente._

_- Mentiroso - respondió Gaara con una voz llena de resentimiento - Te oí hablar con mi padre._

_Yashamaru bajó la mirada._

_- Lo siento._

_- ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Por qué me cuidabas si me odias? ¿Por qué fingías ser amable si tanto odio te provoco?_

_- No lo entenderás. Nadie quería hacerse cargo de ti y yo pensé que... con el tiempo podría llegar a quererte, eres el hijo de mi querida hermana._

_- Yo no soy un monstruo, tú si._

_- Tienes que entenderme Gaara, ella era mi hermana, la persona mas dulce y buena del mundo, yo la adoraba y tu..._

_- Yo no pedí nacer._

_- Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo, cada vez que te veo pienso que si tú no estuvieras ella estaría a mi lado._

_- ¡Yo no pedí nacer! - gritó . ¿Por qué vivo? ¿Que sentido tiene vivir? ¿Que es la vida? ¿Vivir encerrado en esta casa? ¿Oír a la gente murmurar cosas de mí? ¿Ver el odio en los ojos de mi padre? ¿No poder jugar con otros niños? Di, Yashamaru ¿eso es la vida? ¿Para que yo tuviera esta mierda de vida murió mi madre? ¿Ella hubiese querido esta vida para mí?_

_- Lo siento, Gaara, lo siento mucho._

_Fue lo último que le oyó decir, con un tono lastimero y resignado. Pocas horas después encontraron su cuerpo sin vida, se había suicidado y no tardaron en culparle a él también... cuidar de un monstruo había sido demasiado, ya no lo soportaba más, una prueba más para su padre de que Gaara era un ser monstruoso enviado por el mismo demonio._

_Gaara no entendió porqué había hecho esa estupidez y no lloró la muerte de Yashamaru, en su funeral miró fríamente su ataúd._

_- Si soy un monstruo me comportaré como un monstruo, haré lo que todos esperan de mi._

_A partir de ese momento Gaara se convirtió en un niño frío, insensible, nada le daba pean, no se compadecía de nada, todo le daba igual, hacia lo que le daba la gana, no obedecía a nadie, sabía que su padre le temía y potenció aquel temor, lo acrecentó y lo hizo extensible al resto de las personas que le trataban... si pensaban que era una monstruo pues sería un monstruo._

_..."_

_"Eres un monstruo"_ Seguía oyendo en su cerebro.

- ¡Dejadme ya! - exclamó ahogadamente - Ya no estoy solo, ahora soy normal, tengo una vida normal... dejadme. No os haré caso, no os escucharé, no voy a estropear el esfuerzo de tantas personas que se han preocupado por mi... no estoy solo, eso es el pasado... ya quedó atrás.

En realidad Shikamaru no sabía muy bien como actuar, desde luego que no iba a dejar a Akane a su suerte ¿se comportaba de una forma dominante con ella o la abrazaba? ¿es que no había termino medio? porque ponerse en plan dominante le daba una pereza tremenda, es que él no era así y si la abrazaba lo mismo se llevaba guantazo, con Akane nunca se sabía y es que esa chica era de lo más problemática. De lo que estaba seguro es de que tenía que hacer algo, sobretodo porque dentro de unos días se iba a ir con Sasuke a su casa esa en el lago y ese era territorio de Sasuke y Sasuke no se iba a andar con miramientos, así que, tenía que dejar muy claro que él también estaba en ese juego, que era una pieza importante de él y que no iba a permanecer pasivo, A Akane eso tenía que quedarle muy claro, Sasuke era damasiado dominante y en estos momentos, con lo estresada que está Akane no le iba a ser muy difícil hacer con ella lo que quisiese. Akane era muy cabezota y muy rencorosa pero ahora mismo su autoestima estaba en niveles mínimos, que un chico como Sasuke la cortejase lo único que serviría sería para que bajase la guardia. No había otra solución que atacar antes, dicen que quien ataca primero ataca dos veces, Akane tenía que saber que él iba a luchar por ella aunque fuera contra el Uchiha.

- Akane - Akane no contestó, ni siquiera se movió, continuaba completamente rígida y no es que no lo escuchase es que no quería escucharle, no quería escuchar a nadie, tenía que buscar una excusa para marcharse de allí, quería estar sola - Akane mírame.

Pero Akane siguió sin mirarle. Shikamaru se rascó la cabeza, esto iba a ser más problemático de lo que suponía.

- ¡Akane, mírame! - dijo esta vez con un tono mucho mas exigente a la vez que agarraba la mandibula de la chica y la obligaba a girar la cabeza.

- ¡Quita! ¿Que haces?

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada, estaba distraída, bueno mejor voy a...

La chica intentó comenzar a levantarse pero Shikamaru la detuvo.

- ¿Dónde vas?

- A ningún sitio... o sea... ¿a ti que te importa?

Akane empezaba a ponerse muy nerviosa y ansiosa. Instintivamente metió la mano en su pantalón y tocó el pequeño costurero que había llevado a la acampada, siempre decía que había que estar preparada para todo aunque en realidad lo que quería era saber que lo que había en su interior lo tenía a mano. Shikamaru la miró.

- ¿Que buscas?

- ¿Y a ti que te importa?

- Me importa. Me importa y mucho si lo que pretendes es hacerte daño con eso.

Akane levantó la vista y le miró aterrada.

- ¿Que... tonterías estás diciendo?

Bien, había llegado el momento. Intentó mostrarse calmado, no quería que ella viese lo nervioso que estaba, necesitaba mostrarse seguro.

- Akane - dijo en tono suave - No soy tonto, te he estado observando y no te extrañes ni me preguntes porqué... yo siempre te observo. Déjame hablar sin cortarme por favor, déjame decirte lo que tengo que decirte y luego, si quieres, me insultas o me gritas.

Akane le miró totalmente confundida. Shikamaru lentamente llevó su mano a la cabeza y se quitó el coletero dejando caer su pelo, metió los dedos entre su cabello y comenzó a colocárselo mientras hablaba, Akane cada vez estaba mas confusa y era lo que pretendía Shikamaru porque no era un gesto que había echo por hacerlo, no, sabía que Akane le prefería con el pelo suelto, era una tontería pero necesitaba cualquier detallito por tonto que fuera a su favor.

- Akane, se que a veces te haces daño y me gustaría entenderlo. Se que hay muchas razones por las que las personas llegan a hacerse daño y yo quisiera conocer las tuyas y entenderlas. No, no te preocupes, no voy a insistir para que me lo cuentes, si no quieres lo comprenderé yo solo quiero que sepas que tu me importas mucho y estoy dispuesto a escucharte cuando quieras hablarme.

Akane se quitó las gafas dejándolas en el suelo, se llevó las manos a los ojos que empezaban a llenárseles de lágrimas, eso imbécil había conseguido enternecerla... no, no iba a llorar.

- ¿Cómo sabes lo que hago?

- Soy un chico listo, recuerda que lo analizo todo - Por supuesto no iba a delatar a Shino.

- Maldito genio del demonio - se quejó.

Shikamaru cogió la cara de Akane entre sus manos y apoyó su frente en la de su amiga.

- Akane, para mi eres muy importante. Me duele saber que te haces daño y no se como tratarte, me es incómodo, me duele demasiado ¿Recuerdas el libro que leía en el tren? Quiero entenderte y quiero saber como tratarte, quiero aprender a tratarte porque quiero estar a tu lado, déjame estar a tu lado ¿No hay nada que yo pueda hacer por ti?

- Yo... - ahora si, ya no podía contener las lágrimas - Yo... no me vas a comprender.

- Por eso quiero que me enseñes. No quiero apartarme de ti, te he dicho que te quiero y es cierto, te quiero a pesar de lo que haces pero me gustaría que dejases de hacerlo porque me duele - Shikamaru cogió una de sus manos y miró sus dedos - Deberías haberte curado estas heridas - dijo para poner un suave beso en uno de sus dedos.

Akane rompió a llorar abrazándose a él con fuerza. Ahora si, ahora era el momento del abrazo que había sugerido Gaara.

- No pasa nada Akane, estoy contigo.

- No lo entiendes... nadie lo entiende... ni yo misma se lo que me pasa.

- Lo se, se que no te entiendo y también se que soy muy egoísta al pedirte que no lo hagas, por eso tienes que enseñarme a tratarte, dime que quieres que haga por ti.

- No lo puedo evitar, no puedo... lo intento pero no puedo... yo... tienes que alejarte de mi o terminaré haciéndote daño.

- Si necesitas espacio para ti lo entiendo, si necesitas tiempo, también, pero no me pidas que huya de tu problema porque tu problema es mi problema y yo no huyo de mis problemas por muy problemáticos que sean, además, recuerda que vas a ser una Nara así que tengo que ayudarte a solucionarlo.

La estrechó con fuerza, al menos había conseguido que llorase, dicen que cuando se llora uno se desahoga,el problema de Akane es que no lloraba y por eso tenía tanta ansiedad dentro de ella, pobre muñequita rota.

Chouji y Ryuko estaban sentados a la sombra de un árbol. Se habían quedado solos. Chiharu quería llevar a todos a un sitio que decía era muy especial pero había que bajar una pendiente enorme y eso a Ryuko no le gustaba, el vértigo la paralizaba, las alturas le daban mucho miedo, no sabía como decir que no quería bajar y lo único que se le ocurrió fue poner de excusa que se había mareado y que les esperaría allí. Por supuesto Chouji no estuvo dispuesto a dejarla sola así que ahora estaban los dos solos esperando a que los demás regresasen.

- ¿Te lo estás pasando bien? - preguntó Chouji.

- Si... a pesar del susto que hemos pasado.

- Es porque eres una gafe, mira lo que ha hecho tu pesimismo, atrajiste a la mala suerte.

- ¿Ves como yo decía que podía pasar algo malo?

- Te lo digo, atraes a la mala suerte. Esto... Ryuko... no pienses que quiero cotillear... meterme en tu vida... pero... es que yo quería...

- Dime.

- Me da vergüenza, no quiero que pienses que yo...

- Pues si a ti te da vergüenza preguntar seguro que a mi me va a dar vergüenza contestar.

Los dos rieron. Chouji quería sobretodo hacer entender a Ryuko que él no era un chico que estaba interesado en ella y ya está, no, él quería formar parte de su vida, de sus cosas y quería que se diese cuenta de que podía contar con él para lo que necesitase.

- ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó de repente a Ryuko.

- Bien, estoy bien, solo ha sido el susto.

- Digo... de lo del tema de Akane ¿cómo lo llevas?

Ryuko se sorprendió, no esperaba para nada que Chouji le preguntase aquello y ahora que lo pensaba, claro, Chouji era amigo de Shikamaru, seguro que este le había contado "cosas" de Akane.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Se que está más que estresada, se que tiene problemas con su familia y también se que de pequeña la castigaban de una forma un poco dura.

Vaya, Chouji sabía muchas cosas.

- Yo... - continuó Chouji - Se que a veces se quiere hablar con alguien, si alguna vez quieres hablar yo te escucharé.

- Gracias pero yo no tengo problemas, es ella.

- Pero tú eres su amiga y a veces los amigos también necesitan desahogarse.

- ¿Que es lo que sabes exactamente?

- Lo de sus padres, sus hermanos, como tenía que cuidar de ellos, que la castigaban porque...

- Porque era una niña mala y egoísta... ¡Dios! ¡Cuantas veces he oído eso! - Ryuko parecía querer contener sus lágrimas.

- ¿Quieres llorar? Si quieres llorar, llora.

- Lo que a mi me pasa no es nada. Puedo aguantarlo, es lo único que se hacer por ella.

- No quieres llorar delante de ella ¿verdad?

- No porque no supe ayudarla, no la ayudé... mis padres me dijeron que me olvidara de ella, que no era una buena compañía, que solo me traería problemas... ellos no entendían nada... y yo... yo no la ayudé.

- Tú también lo has pasado muy mal.

- Pero yo... no hice nada - Ryuko rompió a llorar tapándose la cara - Lo veía y no hice nada, no ayudé, ni siquiera la escuché, tenía miedo a mis padres y a que me apartasen de ella, yo no quería perderla como amiga, solo pensé en mi misma... tenía que haber sido mas valiente, haber insistido con mis padres, con los profesores... pero no, me callé... me callé... me callé.

Chouji la abrazó haciendo que pusiese su cabeza sobre sus hombros. Ryuko se apretó fuerte a él mientras lloraba sin cesar.

- Lo habéis pasado tan mal ¿Por qué pasan estas cosas?

- Tenía que haberle dicho a mis padres lo que la hacía pero tenia miedo, no me iban a creer y...

- No tienes que pensar en el pasado, solo piensa en lo que puedes hacer ahora.

La voz de Chouji era tan amable que solo con oírla Ryuko se sentía mejor.

- No tienes que culparte por no haber podido hacer nada, nadie te culpa, tú no podías hacer nada y aún así hiciste algo: fuiste su amiga, no la abandonaste, estuviste a su lado y yo, poniéndome en su lugar, pienso que seguro que eso la hizo sentirse mejor, porque sabía que no estaba sola.

Ryuko pareció tranquilizarse un poco.

- Lo que tengo que hacer es pensar en como ayudarla ahora, antes no pude pero a lo mejor ahora si.

- Lo que seguro que no la ayuda en nada es pensar que tú te sientes mal.

- O pensar que tiene que preocuparse por mí. Tienes razón, no puedo ser tan quejica.

- Y además yo estoy aquí, yo también soy su amigo y sobretodo estoy a tu lado ¿Que te parece si entre los dos pensamos en como podemos ayudarla?

- Si, tienes razón, ya no estamos solas.

- Claro, es lo que hacen los novios ¿no?

Ryuko levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos en él ¿novios? Solo pudo ver una amable sonrisa antes de cerrar los ojos porque Chouji se acercaba a besarla.

Cuando Gaara se encontró mejor y volvió al campamento encontró a Shikamaru y Akane preparando la comida y, para variar, discutiendo.

- Es que eres una cabezota y me aburres mucho - se quejaba el chico.

- Ah pues si sabes tanto de cocinas haz tú la comida.

- Eso es lo que estoy intentando... ah, mendokusei...

Discutían porque era algo habitual en ellos y Shikamaru quería demostrar que él trataba a Akane como siempre, eso es lo que había leído que había que hacer.

- ¿Ya estáis otra vez discutiendo?

- Ah, Gaara... ¿Te ocurre algo? - se alarmó Akane - Estás muy pálido.

- Si, si, estoy bien.

El ruido de un helicóptero hizo que llevaran sus miradas al cielo.

- Ya vuelven - explicó Shikamaru - Será mejor que vaya a recogerlos.

- Ve tu con él - dijo Gaara a Akane - Yo me quedo haciendo la comida.

- No pero es que yo...

- Que vengas conmigo, cabezota... ah, que chica mas problemática, eres una verdadera mula.

- ¿Que me has llamado, ciervo del demonio?

- Venga, vamos a discutir por el camino.

Y en efecto discutieron.

- ¿Por qué hemos dejado solo a Gaara? - preguntaba.

- Tenía la sensación de que quería estar solo. Creo que está algo...

- Está triste, es porque ha estado recordando cosas desagradables.

- Por eso quiere estar solo, no tiene ganas de hablar con nadie. Es mejor que le diésemos ese ratito.

Al llegar a donde estaba el helicóptero encontraron que estaba solo el padre de Shikamaru esperando.

- ¿Y Naruto y Hinata? - preguntó Shikamaru.

- Ha llegado Chiharu y se los han llevado, quería enseñarles un poco de esto, le encanta hacer de guía.

- ¿Están bien? - se interesó Akane.

- Si, a Naruto le han dado cuatro puntos pero por lo demás estaban los dos bien. Por cierto, Naruto me ha dicho que tú no estabas cuando abrieron las compuertas.

- Es culpa mía, debía haber avisado.

- No, esta vez no ha sido tu culpa porque no sabías que habían cambiado la hora en la que abrían las compuertas, claro, hace tiempo que no vienes, debimos habértelo dicho, pero aún así me parece una conducta muy irresponsable por tu parte.

- Lo siento, reconozco que ni me di cuenta de que ayer por la tarde no las abrieron, ni me acordaba de las condenadas compuertas.

- Por suerte no ha pasado nada irreparable.

- Perdone señor - intervino Akane - Su hijo fue un héroe que salvó a Naruto, no sea muy duro con él.

- Sea como sea espero que esto te sirva de lección, Shikamaru, el bosque es un sitio peligroso y tus invitados son tu responsabilidad, por dios que algún día serás...

- Si, lo se, no te preocupes, he aprendido la lección.

- Shikamaru ha sido un gran anfitrión - añadió Akane.

- Si no me enfado con él, confío en él, por eso se que ha aprendido de este incidente. Espero que al menos tu disfrutaras del paseo ¿Le gustó, Akane?

- Si, muchísimo.

- Bien. Mejor que te guste, vas a tener que venir muy a menudo.

- ¿Yo?

- Papá es que ella no...

- Porque espero que no seas de esas que se quedan en casa haciendo mermelada.

- ¿Mermelada?- exclamó extrañada Akane.

- Papá no empieces a flipar tu solo. Akane, si fuera alguna vez una Nara, sería mas activa que yo, te lo aseguro.

- Seguro, eso no es difícil.

- Pero es que yo no...

- Pero es que Akane no es mi novia, solo es que Chiharu le dijo a la abuela que...

- Si, ya se lo que le dijo, y te agradezco mucho que hayas sido tan paciente con la abuela, Akane.

No tardó en regresar Chiharu con el resto del grupo. Después de una animada charla, ambos padres subieron al helicóptero y se marcharon. Todos regresaron muy animados al campamento donde Gaara les esperaba.

Durante la comida Ryuko dejó caer una noticia bomba.

- ¿Qué? - gritó despavorido Naruto.

- Que antes he llamado a Jisei y he estado hablando con ella - explicó Ryuko.

- No, no me refiero a eso... a lo otro, a lo otro.

- Que Kiba está saliendo con Ino.

- Si, eso me parecía haber oído.

- Eso es imposible - repuso Shikamaru - Has debido oírlo mal.

- No lo he oído mal, lo ha dicho muy claro, Ino y Kiba se han liado y también parece que Sasuke y Sakura.

Aquello cayó como un vaso de agua fría sobre Naruto. Hinata le miró con pena pero no tardó Naruto en volver a sonreír, si ya se imaginaba él que Sasuke haría algo durante esas vacaciones y realmente se alegraba, a ver si así conseguía aclarar ya sus sentimientos de una vez.

La noticia produjo multitud de comentarios, parecía que ya no había otra cosa de que hablar ¿Qué había pasado en esa playa? Desde luego, a juzgar por Shikamaru el universo se estaba plegando sobre si mismo creando una realidad alternativa.

Por su parte Hinata, en realidad estaba deseando hablar con Gaara y después de comer encontró su oportunidad.

- ¿Que ha pasado, Gaara?

- ¿Por qué crees que ha pasado algo?

- Porque no tienes buena cara y estás muy raro.

- Yo siempre he sido igual.

- Gaara que te conozco ¿que ha pasado?

- Nada... Es que he tenido un mal recuerdo ¿Y tú?

- Naruto me ha dicho que no quiere hacerme daño.

- Ya veo.

Un incómodo silencio se instaló entre ellos.

- Hinata... tu... - habló casi con miedo.

- ¿Si? Dime.

- ¿Querrías escuchar el recuerdo que he tenido? Creo que necesito hablar con alguien.

- Por supuesto. Soy tu amiga y sabes que me gusta sentirme útil.

Gaara relató aquel horrible recuerdo, necesitaba hablar de aquello, necesitaba sacar de nuevo su pena y su rabia. Hinata ya conocía esos hechos, no era la primera vez que Gaara hablaba de eso, pero si la primera que le pedía a ella, a ella a la que siempre decían lo poco que valía que le escuchase y Hinata se sintió importante porque sabía que escuchar a Gaara serviría para que éste descansara un poco su atormentado corazón.

A pesar del incidente en el río había sido una acampada muy divertida. Se lo habían pasado bien y guardaban buenos recuerdos. Además, todos habían descubierto algo nuevo.

Chouji y Ryuko parecían cada vez un poco mas decididos. Chouji ya se atrevía a, de vez en cuando, acercarse a Ryuko y darle algún que otro besito corto y rápido y Ryuko ya no se ponía colorada. Al principio Naruto escandalizó mucho pero se acostumbró poco, estaba claro que eran una pareja ya si que no lo podían negar, de echo es que Chouji quería que todo el mundo se enterase. A Ryuko le daba mas apuro ¿y si llegaba a oído de sus padres?

Gaara estaba un poco preocupado, estaba claro que Akane aún necesitaba mucho, claro, las cosas no son fáciles de superar. Quizás había hecho mal al intentar ayudar por su cuenta, debería dejarlo todo en manos del equipo de psicólogos, aunque se sentía bien consigo mismo porque sabía que podía ayudar, quizás no lo hubiese hecho bien pero algo había conseguido y sabía que podía ayudar mucho mas.

Akane quizás y solo quizás, en algún momento, llegó a pensar que Shikamaru realmente sentía algo por ella o quizás él estaba confuso y no sabía lo que sentía pero si era cierto que siempre podía contar con él, que siempre estaba para ella e incuso llegó a pensar que debería darle una oportunidad, que quizás era lo que ella necesitaba. Pero sobretodo Akane estaba impresionada con el padre de Shikamaru, no sabía lo que era, quizás verle bajar de aquel helicóptero con ese aspecto interesante, quizás como hablaba a su hijo, de forma grave pero a la vez tan… Akane no sabía como expresarlo, era algo en su rostro, en su tono de voz, se notaba que se preocupaba por su hijo, era… un padre, un padre como el que ella hubiera querido tener, firme pero preocupado por ella y no es que padre fuera un mal padre pero tenía tantos problemas… trabajaba mucho porque tenía que mantener a su familia, con dos hijos y luego pasar la manutención para sus hermanos y ella y pagar la parte de la hipoteca de la casa donde ellos vivían y en vacaciones manteneros y aguantar los fines de semana que le tocaban a 5 críos… siempre le había dado pena su padre, nunca había tenido tiempo para ser un verdadero padre.

Shikamaru estaba bastante satisfecho, había conseguido coger a Akane con la defensa muy baja y dar un buen golpe. Esperaba que la chica comprendiese que quería ayudarla. Era un largo camino el que le esperaba por delante, entre otras cosas, sabía que aunque ahora Akane había reaccionado de esa forma tan suave seguramente dentro de poco se pondría de nuevo a la defensiva... pero bueno, algo había logrado y algo había quedado en Akane, lo suficiente como para que al estar con Sasuke se acuerde de que él también existe... No es que le gustase confundir a Akane pero era necesario que supiese que Sasuke no es su única opción.

Hinata estaba muy contenta. Se había demostrado a sí misma que no era una inútil. Se sentía orgullosa de si misma, se sentía valiosa y luego estaba lo de Gaara ¿Que ocurría con Gaara? Ahora Hinata se sentía extraña cuando estaba a su lado, era una sensación nueva, algo que nacía en su estómago a la vez que una gran admiración, Gaara era digno de admiración porque era valiente, capaz de enfrentarse a sus recuerdos, capaz de aprender de las malas experiencias, era el chico mas valiente que conocía y buena persona, una persona capaz de ayudar sin miedo... él si que era digno de admiración. Hinata empezaba a admirarle, una persona que no había pasado tan mal y que era capaz de cambiar de esa forma era una persona increíble y maravillosa.

Y por último Naruto, estaba deseando ver a Sasuke y que le contase que pasaba con Sakura ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella? ¿O justo todo lo contrario? Daba igual, no valía la pena estar pensándolo mucho, ya se enteraría, mientras tanto había decidido que ayudaría a sus amigos a su modo, como él siempre hacía las cosas... Gaara y Hinata hacían muy buena pareja juntos ¿Por qué no intentarlo?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Pues con este capítulo terminamos la acampada y la playa. Los siguientes, el grupo del lago. Os los recuerdo: Sasuke, Akane, Shino, Temari, Neji, Sai, Misaki y "los bellotas"._

_Gracias, como siempre, por leer y gracias por los comentarios.** Lila-sama**, muchísimas gracias, pues si, no me había olvidado de Kimimaro, por eso es una historia tan larga, porque son muchos personajes. **Lala-chan**, muchas gracias, me alegra que te gustara el final de la playa, ahora que ha habido tantos cambios todos también tienen que actuar de otra forma, tienes razón, veremos que pasa.** Koste**, muchas gracias por tu comentario, me encanta, eres la primera que dice que ninguna se merece a Sasuke, por lo general suele ser al contrario y me encanta recibir una opinión distinta, es curioso.  
_

_Espero que estéis todos bien. Nos vemos en el próximo._


	67. Al final de las escaleras

_Empiezan las vacaciones del grupo de acampada. Pero antes he dedicado bastante capítulo a explicar algunas cosas que han cambiado y a poner unas conversaciones que pensaba quitar pero que creo que luego van a ser importantes. Me gustaría que, sobretodo, observéis que Sasuke se comporta con Akane de forma distinta a como lo hace con Sakura._

. . . . . . . . . . .

**Al final de las escaleras**

Habrían pasado casi dos semanas desde la vuelta de las vacaciones de los grupos que habían ido de acampada y a la playa, ahora le tocaba el turno al grupillo que iba a pasar unos días en la casa del lago de Sasuke.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado.

Shikamaru sorprendía a sus padres con una inusual dedicación a sus estudios y es que no podía permitirse más malas notas, él era inteligente, tampoco necesitaba ponerse a estudiar como loco, solo prestar un poco de atención. Nunca le importaron muchos las notas, ni la media, ni nada, pero ahora quería subir esa media, su propósito era graduarse cuando llegara el momento sin ningún problema ¿para qué? para que sus padres estuviesen satisfechos y le diesen un capricho que tenía: irse a vivir a un bloque de apartamentos para universitarios que había cerca de la Universidad; era lo único que les iba a pedir: un poco de independencia; seguir las tradiciones de los Nara no era tan sencillo como todos suponían y menos aún con una madre como la suya. Así que él ya lo había pensado todo, su madre no le iba a dejar independizarse tan facilmente, por algo tenía ya una casa preparada para él pero si accedía a cumplir como un Nara y sus notas eran buenas seguro que le daban esos años de universitario para vivir independiente y él los necesitaba... tenía un plan, una buena estrategia y una paciencia infinita.

- ¿A que no sabes lo que sé, Shika? - decía su hermana con gesto triunfante y miraba a Shikamaru que le devolvía una mirada de aburrimiento - Va, pregúntame.

- ¿De que te has enterado? - dijo sin mucho entusiasmo.

- De que Ino tiene un nuevo novio.

- Eso no es nuevo.

- ¿Sabes quien es?

- Claro que lo se. Pero no son novios, solo están saliendo.

- Son novios.

- ¡Que pesada eres!

- ¡Ya estais discutiendo! - gritó la madre.

- Tu hijo no quiere reconocer que Ino tiene un nuevo novio.

- ¿Ino tiene novio? ¿Shikamaru tu sabías eso?

- Si lo sabía y no es su novio.

- Pero hijo ¿Es que no te importa?

- ¿Debería importarme?

- Si fueras como debes ser no pasarían estas cosas. La culpa es tuya y solo tuya, te mereces lo que te pase por dejado, la pobre Ino no puede estar esperándote toda la vida. Bueno, venga, levántate que tenemos que ir a comprar.

- Pero mamá... - se quejó el chico.

- Ni peros ni nada, vamos y no lo pienses mas, ya verás que Ino se da cuenta de que tu vales mas, además tu ya tienes a tu chica, Akane ¿no? Haberlo pensado antes... vamos.

Después de hacer las comprar, la madre sugirió o más bien ordenó, ir a una cafetería a tomar algo. Habían escogido una mesa. A punto estaba Shikamaru de sentarse cuando sintió algo agarrandose a una de sus piernas.

- ¡Shika, hermanito! - gritaba el pequeño hermano de Akane.

- Hombre, el anticristo - miró a su alrededor, la madre de Akane se dirigía hacia ellos.

- ¿Conoces a este niño, Shikamaru? - interrogó su madre.

- Es el hermano pequeño de Akane.

- Lo siento, disculpen - decía la madre de Akane, a su lado, estaba Ginta - Kenta por favor, suelta a Shikamaru.

- ¿Y el gatito?

- Durmiendo.

- Lo siento. Kenta, que lo sueltes te digo.

- No se preocupe señora - habló Yoshino.

- Ah, disculpen, soy Misae Ryuga, la madre de Akane, encantada.

- Encantada señora Ryuga yo soy Yoshino Nara, tenía ganas de conocerla.

- Hola Ginta - saludó Chiharu.

- Quiero ver al gatito.

- Kenta no me seas caprichoso. Lo siento Shikamaru, ya sabes el cariño que te ha cogido. Vamos, pórtate bien o no te dejará ver más al gatito. Lo siento señora, ya sabe como son los niños.

- No se preocupe ¿Quiere tomar algo con nosotros?

- No quiero molestar, gracias.

- No s molestia, siéntese. Shikamaru tu y tu hermana llevad al pequeño al parque infantil... venga.

- Pero... - La mirada de su madre se le clavó en el cerebro - Esta bien. Anda Kenta, vamos a jugar al parque.

- No te molestes Shikamaru.

- No es molestia señora. Venga - cogió al niño de la mano - Vamos Chiharu.

- Ve tú también Ginta, es tu hermano.

Las dos madres se sentaron una frente a la otra mientras Shikamaru se marchaba mirándolas de reojo, aquello no presagiaba nada bueno. El pequeño se soltó y dando un grititó echó a correr.

- ¡Hideki!

Prácticamente arrolló al niño rubio de gafas que le devolvía el abrazo.

- Es otro de mis hermanos - explicó Ginta.

- El Pitagorín - añadió Shikamaru - Akane tiene hermanos para todos los gustos.

- ¿A mi no me saludas, Kenta? - dijo Maron, la madre de Hideki.

- Mira Maron, es Shika, voy a jugar con él.

- Shikamaru que alegría verte.

- ¿Cómo está señora Kumoyuki? Esta es mi hermana Chiharu... ella es la esposa del padre de Akane.

- Hola Maron - Ginta se acercó.

- Hola Ginta ¿Ha venido tu madre?

- Está allí... con la madre de Shikamaru.

- Vamos Shika - tiraba de él el pequeño - Vamos con Hideki al parque, vamos...

- Si, vamos - habló Hideki - Tengo unos acertijos para ti realmente difíciles.

Shikamaru no sabía que era más problemático, si lidiar con el anticristo y el repelente Pitagorín o el que su madre se juntara con la madre y la madrastra de Akane, de allí, nada bueno podía salir.

- Menuda situación, Shika - rió Chiharu - Se han juntado tus dos suegras con tu madre.

- ¡Es cierto! - también rió Ginta - Tío, tu tienes dos suegras... que palo.

Chouji y Ryuko ya parecían una pareja de novios, bueno, de hecho Chouji la presentó a sus padres como su novia, otro tema eran los padres de Ryuko, que seguían sin saber nada. Ryuko no era capaz de hablar con ellos, no se atrevía, simplemente no se atrevía. Eran demasiados severos e inflexibles y ella no encontraba ni el momento, ni como decírselo. No quería ni imaginarse la charla de su madre si lo de Chouji salía mal. Empezaría con que "ya te lo dije", "si es que no te puedes fiar", "que tu eres muy tonta y todo te lo crees"... Todo eso le producía bastante angustia y no sabía como enfrentarse a esas situaciones. Y Chouji lo comprendía todo, él siempre le decía que no se preocupase, que lo entendía y que no pasaba nada, ya encontrarían el momento.

Naruto comenzó un "acoso y derribo" contra Hinata y Gaara, se podía decir que se había puesto pesado, muy pesado. Había decidido que Hinata debería dar una oportunidad a Gaara porque Gaara era un gran tipo, a veces era un poco serio y parco en palabras pero gran tipo y Hinata se merecía un chico como él y además hacían buena pareja ¿por qué? porque él lo había decidido. Así que se las apañaba para arrastrar a los dos a todas partes y ni Gaara, ni Hinata eran capaces de convencerle de lo contrario y todo era muy extraño porque él habitualmente salía con Sasuke y Sakura que también estaban como medio saliendo y ahora se unían al grupo Ino y Kiba y claro... ellos tres ¿Que había que ir al cine? Pues ellos tres iban también ¿A patinar?... los tres se unían... siempre se las apañaba para convencer a Hinata y a Gaara... la situación era, cuanto menos, incómoda, sobretodo para Gaara que estaba empezando a hartarse pero claro... iba Hinata y él quería estar a su lado... Todo muy complicado.

Jisei tenía las tardes bastante ocupadas, o bien iba al templo a ayudar o pasaba por el hospital a ver a Kimimaro. Era su amigo y ya estaba harta de que la dijeran que no podía ni hablarle sobretodo cuando Sasuke podía hacer lo que le viniese en gana, así que, se pusiesen como se pusiesen, ella iría a visitarle.

Ten-Ten dejó de frecuentar el grupo de Sumire. Eran muy amigas pero simplemente Sumire iba mucho con Jisei, Shino, Kankuro y los demás y era un grupo al que también se unía Kiba así que decidió, para no tener que encontrárselo, cambiar su rutina. Ahora salía mucho con Lee, que, al igual que ella también había variado sus preferencia, antes se unía al grupo de Naruto, por estar cerca de Sakura, ahora ellos dos se juntaban con Neji y Temari... claro que Neji y Temari se habían ido a pasar unos días de vacaciones... Ten-Ten decidió entonces ir a visitar a Sumire, a ver como andaban las cosas. Sumire se alegró mucho de verla y la regañó por tonta y juntas fueron a buscar a Jisei.

Encontraron a Jisei buscando algo por su habitación bastante preocupada.

- ¿Pero que se te ha perdido? - la interrogó Sumire.

- Un frasquito con unos polvos que compré hace tiempo.

- ¿Droga?

- Pues mira, no se si es droga, nunca los he usado.

- ¿Y para que compras algo que no usas? - preguntó Ten-Ten.

- Porque me hizo gracia. Decían que era cuerno de dragón... a saber que sería, lo mismo yeso, lo mismo... ayyyyyyy

- ¿Y es importante? - añadió Sumire.

- Pues si. Se supone que es un afrodisíaco... a saber que será. Ay madre que no se los hayan llevado.

- ¿Quien?

- Esos pequeños demonios, Sumomo y Yusuke ¡Ayyyyyy! Por dios, que no lo hayan cogido.

- ¿Y cómo lo iban a coger?

- Es que, hace unos días Lee vino a mi casa para que le ayudase con los deberes del verano y se trajo a su hermana... no se porqué, no me lo preguntes, dijo que estaba aburrida y sola y quería venir y me pidió que la dejase ver mis libros de conjuros y yo, para que estuviese entretenida se los dejé. Y luego otro día vino con Yusuke y yo no estaba y mi madre les dejó entran en mi habitación y... de Yusuke no me fío de un pelo.

- ¿Y para que iban a querer coger ellos polvos de cuerno de dragón? - rió Ten-Ten.

- De esas mentes nada bueno puede salir.

- ¿Y estás segura de que han sido ellos? - inquirió Sumire.

- Ay no, no lo se, solo se que hoy me he puesto a colocar mis frasquitos y no lo encuentro.

- Lo mismo se te ha caído por aquí.

- Ya lo se, es lo que había pensado...

- Desde luego eso te pasa por comprar cosas tan raras que no sabes ni lo que son.

Después de seguir buscando un rato más y no encontrar nada, las tres chicas salieron rumbo al hospital. Jisei iba a ir a ver a Kimimaro, no lo iba a ocultar, si querían acompañarla que la acompañasen, si no, que la esperasen donde fueran.

- Ah pues yo te acompaño, ayer te dije que te acompañaría - dijo muy resuelta Sumire - Quiero conocerle.

- Pero Sumire - la habló Ten-Ten - No seas loca, es un chico de 2-1, no es buena gente.

- Ah pero si se le ha dado una oportunidad a Sasuke ¿por qué a él no?

- Eso digo yo - protestó Jisei - ¿Por qué a él no?

- Pues... pues no lo se. Venga, yo también voy, no creo que nos vaya a comer.

- Eso es Ten-Ten, esa es la actitud que me gusta - sonrió Jisei - Por cierto ¿cómo es que ya no vienes con el grupo?

- No es por nada, simplemente no coincidimos.

- Ya, claro.

- Pues que sepas - añadió Sumire - Que Kiba tampoco viene.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

- Es que a Ino le gusta ir mas con Sakura, lógico, es su amiga - explicó Jisei.

- No sé que tiene que ver eso conmigo.

- Que puedes venir con nosotros sin problema - volvió a añadir Sumire.

- ¿Creéis que no voy con vosotras por no ver a Kiba? - Sumire y Jisei afirmaron con la cabeza - Pues estáis muy equivocadas. No voy porque no voy, porque quedo con Lee y Neji que también son mis amigos.

- Si eso me parece muy bien - dijo Jisei - Solo es para que lo tengas presente.

- A lo mejor no voy con vosotros para no tener que aguantar estas cosas. Os he dicho que yo estoy bien. No me importa con quien salga Kiba pero no se os mete en la cabeza y me... me estáis cansando ya.

Kimimaro miraba melancólico a través de la ventana de la habitación del hospital, no estaba pasando muy buenas vacaciones, siempre era molesto enfermarse pero más aún cuando se está de vacaciones. El ruido de alguien tocando en su puerta le hizo desviar la atención.

- Si, está abierto - dijo.

Jisei empujó la puerta. Kimimaro se alegró de verla, de hecho la empezaba a echar de menos, no tenía demasiados amigos así que tampoco recibía demasiadas visitas y las tardes se le hacían muy largas.

- ¿Cómo estás hoy? - preguntó Jisei después de saludarle.

- Mucho mejor. Mañana me van a hacer una radiografía y si está bien me darán el alta.

- ¡Pero eso es estupendo!

- Esto... Jisei... -habló con cierto apuro Ten-Ten desde la puerta - Que nosotras nos vamos a la cafetería.

- No, pasad, pasad, no seáis tontas.

- Es que no queremos molestar.

- No molestáis - dijo el chico - Agradezco la compañía.

Fue Sumire la primera que entró sin que tuvieran que repetirlo y frente a Kimimaro hizo un pequeño gesto de saludo respetuoso.

- Hola, me llamo Saewanaguchi Sumire, encantada de conocerte.

- Ah... hola

- No seas tan formal Sumire - replicó Jisei - Kimimaro es como nosotros.

- No te preocupes Jisei, es normal que desconfíen.

Una repentina sombra indicó que alguien estaba en la puerta. Era Juugo, estaba allí, justo en la puerta pensando si entrar o marcharse. A Jisei le impresionaba ese chico, era muy grande y hablaba poco, parecía una persona muy tranquila, incluso tímida pero Jisei sabía que cuando se enfadaba daba realmente miedo, tenía algo oscuro dentro de él... mal carácter a fin de cuentas, dirían algunos.

- ¿Entras o no? - se oyó por detrás del chico - Quita anda, mira que eres pesado.

Juugo dio un paso y entró en la habitación, detrás de él entró Suigetsu.

- No sabía que tenías visita - habló Juugo - Mejor volvemos luego.

- No, no hace falta - se dirigió a él Kimimaro - No pasa nada, no tenemos porqué llevarnos mal.

- Creo que mejor nos vamos - susurró Jisei.

- ¡Hola! - saludó con entusiasmo Suigetsu y entrando del todo, acercándose a Ten-Ten - No nos conocemos ¿verdad?

- Bueno, nos conocemos del instituto.

- ¿Y entonces me recuerdas? - volvió a preguntar Suigetsu.

- Claro que te recuerdo, estás en el equipo de futbol y tú también - indicó a Juugo - O sea, tan tonta no soy.

- ¡Ya me acuerdo! Tu fuiste unas de las animadoras... ya decía yo que me sonabas.

- Tienes memoria de pez, Suigetsu - añadió Juugo.

- Ah, uno no puede estar en todo ¿Cómo has dicho que te llamas?

- Ten-Ten.

- ¿Y tu? - se dirigió a Sumire.

- ¿Tienes que estar preguntando todo? - se molestó Juugo.

- Chico solo quiero ser amables. Son de la clase de Sasuke y recuerda que Sasuke quiere que nos llevemos bien con ellos.

Fue un encuentro breve y algo incómodo pero todos se dieron cuenta de algo: quizás había que intentar dejar rencores atrás y conocerse un poco más, a fin de cuentas, no eran tan distintos.

Sakura cada vez estaba más preocupada por Ino, esta estaba cada vez más delgada y lo que más la enfadaba es que se empeñaba en decirle que no, que no era así además estaba enfadada consigo misma por tonta, por haber caído en el juego de Sasuke... y ahora Sasuke se había llevado a Akane a su casa del lago ¿intentaría también que Akane picase como ella picó? ¿Cómo se comportará con ella?

Y por las noches Ino retomaba su misma rutina: esperaba a que su familia estuviese durmiendo para levantarse y ponerse a ordenar sus armarios y a limpiar, limpiaba todo, sobretodo las paredes, repitiendo una y otra vez esos movimientos... sube, baja, sube, baja, a un lado y a otro, movimientos amplios y muy exagerados... tenía que quemar toda la grasa, tenía que quemarla. Después abría su armario y sacaba el vestidito rosa que se había comprado, un vestido exageradamente pequeño... ya le quedaba menos... algún día podría ponérselo, solo de imaginarse con él puesto le entraban aún mas ganas de adelgazar... ya quedaba menos.

- ¡Bellotas! ¿Estamos listos? - gritaba Akane a pleno pulmón.

- ¡Listos! - respondían también gritando los aludidos.

- Bien, ya sabéis cual es nuestra primera misión: capturar la cosa más rara, asquerosa o repugnante.

Los chicos estabas todos equipados con una red atrapa-insectos y una mochila con diversos botes, junto a ellos, un divertido Misaki, también con su red que no quería perderse nada. Akane dio un silbido y los niños y Misaki comenzaron su búsqueda.

A unos pasos de ella se encontraban Sasuke, sonriendo divertido y Shino, con dos redes en la mano.

- Que bien se te dan - dijo Sasuke.

- Buscar cosas repugnantes es muy divertido y si son babosas y resbalosas todavía mejor ¿Vienes con nosotros?

- No me pierdo yo esta experiencia por nada.

- A lo mejor nos ensuciamos - dijo Shino dándole a Akane una de las redes.

- Si - agregó la chica - Meterse en un buen lodazal es de lo más divertido.

- Pues nos ensuciaremos - sonrió Sasuke - Temari y Neji se han quedado para preparar la comida. Sai ha ido a pintar el paisaje, no tengo mucho más que hacer.

- Si - repuso Shino - Solo meterte en el barro con una chica... algo muy sugerente.

- ¿Estás insinuando algo, Aburame?

- No hay palabras mal dichas, Uchiha, si no mal interpretadas.

- Vale, vale - intervino Akane - No empecemos con filosofías. Oye Sasuke, ayer fue muy divertido con esa fogata que Neji y tu preparasteis... estáis hechos unos boy-scout.

- Me alegra que te gustase.

- Si Uchiha, sabes hacer fogatas, muy interesante - comentó Shino - Pero mejor vamos a movernos, los bichos nos esperan.

Yusuke, agazapado, se acercaba a Hotaru, el hermano de Shino, que miraba muy atento el suelo.

- ¿Has encontrado algo?

- Creo que si. Oye ¿Lo tenemos todo listo?

- Todo listo, esta noche daremos el golpe. "Operación: la hemos cagado" en marcha.

- Oye ¿Por qué le has puesto un nombre tan ridículo?

- Porque si sale bien ellos dirán "la hemos cagado" y si sale mal lo diremos nosotros.

- Saldrá bien, ya sabes que Masaru sabe hacer las cosas muy bien y luego está lo que conseguisteis tú y Sumomo.

- Ahí si que la hemos cagado, cuando Jisei descubra que le anduvimos en sus cosas nos va a echar un mal de ojo.

- ¿De veras crees en eso?

- Sssssi... Jisei es una bruja, te lo aseguro.

- Entonces espero que "eso" que cogisteis funcione.

Efectivamente ellos habían sido los que se habían llevado el frasco con el famoso "polvo de cuerno de dragón", a parte de alguna que otra "receta" que habían copiado de sus libros.

Temari observaba aterrorizada las escaleras que había en el comedor y que llevaban a la segunda planta de la casa. Cada vez que las veía una especie de pánico se apoderaba de ella, era algo totalmente incomprensible pero sucedía. Algo que la paralizaba y era algo que salía de dentro de ella.

- ¿Que te pasa? - le dijo Neji al verla parada delante de las escaleras mirándolas fijamente y con una extraña expresión en la cara - ¡Eh! ¡Temari! ¿Te encuentras bien?

Movió a la chica ligeramente.

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah, Neji, que susto!

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- No... es que estas escaleras son...

- Son bastante bonitas ¿no?

- Supongo - contestó sin saber muy bien que decía - Se parecen a las que hay en mi casa.

- ¿Te refieres en Suna?

- Si... se parecen... A mi me daban miedo pero no recuerdo porqué... no me gustaban.

- ¿Te caíste o algo?

- No - Temari temblaba, esas escaleras parecían remover algo dentro de ella.

- ¿Que había arriba?

- ¿Qué?

- En tu casa ¿Que había en la primera planta?

- Las habitaciones de mis hermanos y mía y luego hay un salón donde tenemos un piano y otras escaleras iguales que llevaban a...

- ¿A dónde?

- A la habitación de mi padre - un escalofría recorrió su espalda, aquello era algo que la estremeció - Recuerdo que yo subía las escaleras y eran muy pesadas... cada escalón era... pesado... muy pesado y yo...

No sabía explicarse porque ella misma no entendía lo que le pasaba.

Neji la miró con pena. Seguramente todo lo que le había pasado de pequeña lo había ocultado tan dentro de ella que ahora no podía encontrarlo y ni siquiera recordaba lo que era.

El no era bueno demostrando sentimientos, ni demostrando afecto... él no era bueno en nada relacionado con ser sensible o cariñoso o simplemente escuchar a otros. No estaba acostumbrado a mostrar ni sus sentimientos, él era como era y como le habían hecho sus circunstancias y no podía, de pronto, mostrarse como Lee o como Naruto... simplemente no podía.

Quizás en ese momento lo más apropiado hubiese sido abrazarla, que sintiese que estaba a su lado, que se sintiese protegida pero... lo más que pudo hacer es coger su mano y entrelazar sus dedos. Aún así, Temari sintió la calidez de ese gesto y le miró sonriendo, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas sin saber por qué pero la mano de Neji era fuerte y la reconfortó.

- Venga, vamos a preparar la comida.

En la cocina Temari observaba a Neji, sabía lo poco acostumbrado que estaba a mostrar sus sentimientos pero también sabía que se estaba esforzando por cambiar.

- ¿Te gusta hacer de niñero?

- Lo que me gusta es que mi prima tenga actividades lúdicas como estas. Seguro que con Shino aprenderán algo de la naturaleza. Ellos no lo saben pero a la vez que se divierten les sirve para algo.

Temari sonrió.

- Mira que eres... eres como un profesor que tuve cuando era pequeña, disciplina, disciplina, disciplina.

- Yo no digo eso, solo digo que...

Temari le calló con un pequeño beso.

- ¿Sabes que creo? Creo que cada vez eres más estricto.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Eso piensas de mí?

- No te ofendas. Creo que eres estricto contigo mismo y eso te hace serlo con los demás. Relájate un poco, hombre.

- ¿Quieres que me relaje?

- Pues no estaría mal. No se que voy a hacer contigo, tendré que emborracharte para que te sueltes.

- ¿Quieres emborracharme?

- Para ver que haces.

- ¿Me quieres ver borracho? No creo que sea un espectáculo muy bonito.

Temari se echó a reír.

- ¿Ahora de que te ríes?

- De ti, es que para ti todo es serio.

- No le veo la gracia a un estado de intoxicación etílica.

Temari volvió a reír.

- Eres tremendo. Aunque supongo que esa seriedad tuya es la que me gusta. Oye Neji ¿Cuando vamos a decir que estamos saliendo?

- ¿Estamos saliendo?

- Bueno, mas o menos. Hemos tenido nuestros "acercamientos". A mi me gustaría salir contigo sin tener que esconderme o disimular.

- No nos escondemos.

- Quiero decir a solas, y si me apetece abrazarte, hacerlo.

- Las demostraciones de afecto en público no llevan a nada.

- Puff - resopló - ¿Eso es que no soy nada para ti?

- No digas eso, sabes que si.

- Entonces te da vergüenza que se sepa.

- No. Eres guapa, inteligente, vistes bien, eres bastante culta... se te puede presentar en público.

- Hombre gracias, me alegra ser un buen florero.

- No es eso. Los Hyuuga son de la alta sociedad, ya lo sabes. La imagen que damos siempre tiene que ser correcta. Mis padres murieron, mi tío me acogió y yo debo demostrar mi agradecimiento comportándome debidamente.

- ¿Que pasa? ¿No soy lo suficientemente buena para que un Hyuuga sea visto conmigo?

- Sabes que no es eso… es solo que... quiero hacer las cosas bien. Quiero estar seguro de todo, no quiero que digan que soy un caprichoso o...

Se oyeron voces acercándose.

- Ya vienen - dijo Temari asomándose por una ventana.

- Pero... - Neji también se asomó - ¡Están llenos de barro! Vienen hechos un asco ¿Que han hecho?

- Divertirse Neji, divertirse.

- Van a poner la casa hecha un asco.

Neji se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta, franqueando la entrada.

- ¡Ahí quietos! - dijo cuando los niños se acercaron corriendo - Aquí no entra nadie con esas pintas.

- Jo, nii-san - se quejó Hanabi.

- ¡Tío, no seas así! - gruñó Yusuke.

- He dicho que no... y vosotros tampoco - miró a Akane y Misaki. Shino y Sasuke no parecían tan sucios.

- Anda - dijo Temari asomándose - Ahí detrás hay una manguera, lavaos los pies.

- ¡Una manguera! - gritó Sumomo - ¡Venga, vamos a mojarnos!

Y gritando salieron corriendo hacia donde Temari indicaba.

- No sabes lo que has hecho - se lamentó Neji - Ahora será peor.

- Bah, déjalos que disfruten.

- Eso, vamos nosotros también - dijo Akane, Shino la sujetó de la camisa.

- No, tu no.

- ¿Yo no?

- ¿Quieres que te enchufemos con una manguera?

- Esa es la idea.

Shino sonrió de forma retorcida.

- ¡No!

- Vamos - habló Sasuke - Nosotros también tenemos que quitarnos este barro.

- ¿Acaso quieres que te parta la boca, Uchiha? - replicó Shino con mucha tranquilidad - Tu últimamente te estás saliendo mucho de tiesto ¿no?

- ¿Que quieres decir, Aburame?

- Sasuke - intervino Temari - Mira es que hay niños y las escenas eróticas empapando la camiseta de Akane mejor las dejas para la intimidad ¿sabes?

- ¿Habéis pensado que yo...? Me refería a los pies. Desde luego es increíble, sois todos una panda de pervertidos y pensáis que todos son como vosotros. Venga, vamos a limpiarnos los pies.

Sasuke se marchó y el resto se quedó mirándose.

- ¿Se ha ofendido? - preguntó con miedo Misaki.

- A lo mejor le estamos juzgando mal - reflexionó Temari.

Neji y Shino se miraron.

- Que va - contestaron a la vez.

- ¿Dónde esta Sai? - se interesó ahora Misaki.

- Dijo que iba al lago a pintar allí.

- Bueno voy a ver si le veo. Toma Shino, ocúpate tú de mis bichos.

- ¿Habéis cogido muchos bichos? - dijo Temari mirando un bote que traía en la mano Akane.

- Si... un montón... Mira este... creo que le voy a poner nombre.

- ¿No pensarás meter "eso" en la casa? - habló severo Neji.

- No señor, tranquilo señor que no lo meteré en la casa... Jo, como eres Neji.

Misaki encontró a Sai pintando tranquilamente a la orilla del lago.

- Esto es muy bonito - dijo sentándose a su lado.

- ¿Te has divertido en la cacería?

- Si, ha sido divertido.

Durante unos minutos ambos guardaron silencio. Sai continuaba pintando y Misaki se recreaba en la vista del paisaje.

- Muchas gracias por invitarme, Sai.

- Pensé que te vendría bien alejarte un poco de la rutina.

- Lo que no se es como conseguiste convencer a mi madre.

- Fue fácil. Un intercambio de intereses, un trueque.

- ¿Que trueque?

- Nada importante, las cosas se solucionan hablando.

- Eso que dices me suena raro.

- No lo pienses más. Recuerda que soy responsable de tu vida - le sonrió - Eso dijo la psicóloga ¿no? Pues como soy responsable de tu vida no tienes que preocuparte.

- Eres un chico muy extraño y no entiendo porqué te has molestado tanto.

- Dicen que estas cosas son las que hacen los amigos.

Después de comer convencieron a los niños para que durmieran una siesta. Hacía calor y Neji pensó que era lo mas apropiado y cuando Neji decidía algo se hacía… Todos gruñeron pero al final se durmieron. Shino salió al jardín y encontró a Akane sentada en un columpio de esos grandes, tipo banco. Se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Ya han caído? - preguntó la chica.

- Ajá.

- Este Neji es tremendo.

Shino la miró y sonrió.

- ¿Me vas a decir ya que pasó durante la acampada?

- No. No pasó nada digno de contarse.

- Ya... y yo que me lo creo.

- No se que te hace sospechar otra cosa.

- Lo que tú digas.

- ¿Sabías que cuando estuvieron en la playa Sasuke se lió con Sakura?

- Todos lo sabemos.

- Es extraño. Pensé que Sakura no iba a caer tan fácilmente.

- Quizás cayó porque quiso. A lo mejor era lo que quería. Akane, ten cuidado con Sasuke, no me gusta como actúa.

- Bueno, él me ha escrito una carta explicándome lo que pasó.

- ¿Y le crees?

- ¿Por qué no le iba a creer? En realidad él solo quiere saber lo que siente.

- Akane... no le creas.

- Últimamente estás muy negativo con él.

- Es que me da rabia que vaya a conseguir lo que Shikamaru está esforzándose tanto por conseguir.

- Deja a Shikamaru ahora, no viene a cuento.

- ¿Te dijo lo que sentía?

- Dijo muchas cosas.

- Pero ¿Te dijo lo que sentía?

- Ay Shino, que pesado eres.

- ¿Que te decía Sasuke en su carta?

- Hoy estás en plan cotillo.

- No me fío de Sasuke. Está jugando con Sakura y contigo, quiere teneros a las dos a su capricho y eso me molesta.

- Hablando de otra cosa ¿Sabías que Jisei está viendo a Kimimaro?

- Ya me estás cambiando de tema, siempre haces lo mismo.

- ¿Lo sabías?

- ¿Y que hay de malo? Es su amigo.

- Tu fuiste el primero que le dijiste que no lo hiciera.

- Es cierto pero es amigo de Jisei... Eso es lo que te molesta ¿verdad?

Era cierto, eso era lo que le molestaba a Akane, que era amigo de Jisei. Jisei conocía a Kimimaro desde hacía muchos años, eran pequeños cuando Jisei comenzó a acercarse a él y a Akane le molestaba. A ella no le gustaba Kimimaro, no le gustaba ese niño débil y enfermizo que acaparaba a su amiga... Era su secreto... Akane era muy celosa con sus amigos, los quería solo para ella, tenía miedo de perderlos y sentía celos de Kimimaro, por eso, cuando supieron que iba con Kabuto hasta se alegró.

Sabía que no debía ser así, que no se podía ser tan posesiva con las amistades pero... tenía tanto miedo a quedarse sola, tanto miedo a que se alejasen de ella... por las noches soñaba que la dejaban sola porque estaban hartos de ella, hartos de sus hermanos, hartos de sus obligaciones... Ahora habían crecido y volvía a sentir miedo de perderlos, Ryuko y Jisei se interesaban por chicos, las iba a perder, lo estaba viendo... pero también veía que era una actitud egoísta que tenía que empezar a controlar.

Shino lo sabía, sabía el miedo a la soledad que atenazaba a Akane por eso, siendo pequeños, le prometió que él nunca la abandonaría.

- Jisei va a estar bien - dijo en tono amable - No tienes que preocuparte.

Akane se abrazó a Shino.

- Tú siempre serás mi amigo ¿verdad?

- Hasta que encuentres a quien te va a cuidar para siempre.

- Eso suena bonito pero ya no somos unos niños.

- No... es cierto.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás de lo tuyo?

- Voy soportándolo.

Ignoraban que unos metros más atrás, Sasuke les observaba.

Era molesto. No había invitado a Akane para eso. Había pasado ya una noche y no había obtenido nada, a esas alturas Sakura ya estaba rendida ¿Por qué Akane era tan escurridiza? Tenía la impresión de que él era un pelele en sus manos, siempre bailaba al son que ella marcaba. Eso tenía que acabar.

. . . . . . . . . . .

_Espero que os haya gustado. Alguien me dijo una vez que no suprimiese escenas que luego no se entendían bien las cosas, pues eso he hecho, tampoco es que quisiera aburriros a propósito… ya se que queréis ver a los bellotas en acción, pues será en el próximo._

_Gracias por los comentarios. **Lala -chan**, muchas gracias por tu comentario, siempre tan agradable y que me anima tanto, espero que te siga gustando._

_**Koste**, muchas gracias. Bueno, poco a poco se va sabiendo de todos y claro, Naruto también tiene su corazoncito, a él le tengo reservado el papel de héroe de la historia más bonito… o eso espero._

_**Akari sono yami**, también muchísimas gracias. No te preocupes si no puedes comentar, yo agradezco las lecturas igualmente. Cierto, Sasuke no está siendo muy justo, solo piensa en si mismo, es egoísta… pero ya aprenderá, tranquila._

_Espero que todos estéis bien. Nos vemos en el próximo._


	68. El retorcido plan de los bellotas

_Bien, los bellotas tenían que hacer algo, porque para eso robaron el frasco de Jisei y porque están dispuestos a que su plan de casar a Akane con Shino de resultado haya que hacer lo que haya que hacer… Pero antes conoceremos un poco mas de la relación de Shino y Akane y también de Misaki. Espero que os guste._

. . . . . . . . . . . .

**El retorcido plan de los bellotas**

Shino no hablaba, miraba a Akane fijamente o al menos ella pensaba que era así ya que, como siempre, no podía verle bien los ojos. Estaba serio, o al menos con el gesto grave habitual en él, tampoco era capaz de distinguirlos.

- Deberías darle una oportunidad - habló con tono grave.

- ¿A quien?

- A mi padre... a Shikamaru, Akane ¿a quien iba a ser?

- ¿Pero que te ha dado a ti con Shikamaru?

- A ver Akane, llevo un año aguantándote, nadie mejor que yo sabe lo que te dolió lo que sucedió entre vosotros.

- Pues por eso, no me volverá a pasar.

- Que estás hablando conmigo ¿lo recuerdas? Que a mi no me vas a engañar, que te conozco, que yo estaba allí, no lo olvides. Sea para bien o para mal lo vuestro quedó sin terminar.

- Si terminó, terminó del todo.

- No terminó, no sabes como podía acabar, puede que mal de todas formas o puede que no, pero no lo sabrás nunca. Hazte un favor a ti y al mundo y examinaros de esta asignatura pendiente.

- ¿El qué?

- ¿Que pasó entre vosotros en la acampada?

- ¿Que pasa? - preguntó rápidamente - ¿Que te ha dicho algo?

- ¿Hay algo que me tenía que contar?

- No... no hay nada que te deba contar.

- ¿Pero por que no hay nada o por que son cosas que no se deben contar?

Akane le miró, no sabía como lo hacía pero Shino siempre lo descubría todo, siempre parecía meterse en su mente y leerla.

- Akane... estás hablando con el imbécil que intentó ocupar el puesto que dejó vacío ¿te acuerdas?

- Déjame Shino, no me marees mas, me siento muy cansada, estoy que me caigo de sueño.

Shino la observó.

- ¿Estás a punto de llorar?

- ¡No estoy a punto de llorar! ¿Por qué iba a llorar? - le gritó como con rabia.

Eso si que era raro, no el mal genio, que ya era algo que Shino conocía, si no esas lágrimas que había visto a punto brillando en sus ojos. Akane apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su amigo y cerró los ojos, es que de verdad que estaba muy cansada, sentía que el sueño la podía, la obligaba a cerrar los parpados, la pesaban demasiado.

Y Shino se resignó a que Akane evadiese el tema, era algo normal en ella, al menos sabía que Shikamaru ya había averiguado como se autolesionaba y que se lo había dicho a ella... no es que él quisiese evadir el tema y pasarle la patata caliente a alguien, lo que ocurría es que entre él y Akane existía una especie de "pacto" por la cual no podía hacer mención a ese tema.

Entre Shino y Akane existían muchos secretos, él conocía de Akane muchas mas cosas que nadie, incluidas Jisei y Ryuko, claro, es que habían sido "novios"... sonrió... "novios", aún recordaba aquel día que dando un paseo unos niños les gritaron "novios" y salieron corriendo como si les hubiesen insultado con el peor de los insultos... y también recordaba la palabra que les gritó Akane y la pedrada que se llevó uno de ellos... menuda era Akane, no aguantaba ni una broma.

Se podía decir que el periodo más difícil, ese que va cuando empiezas a dejar de ser un niño pero aún no llegas a ser hombre, lo pasó junto con Akane y con ella descubrió muchas cosas durante aquel interminable y caluroso verano. Se suponía que esa etapa de su vida debía pasarlo junto a otros chicos y descubrir con ellos el mundo adulto, bueno, hacer lo que hicieran los chicos para saciar su curiosidad y Akane pues con otras chicas pero es que Kiba, que era su mejor amigo no estaba, ni Jisei, ni Ryuko, ni nadie... todo el mundo estaba de vacaciones... solo estaban ellos dos y su curiosidad, sobretodo la curiosidad de Akane.

Se recordaba a si mismo mirando a Akane, observando como su cuerpo había cambiado y ya no parecía un niño. Recordaba esos juegos inocentes que de pronto dejaron de ser tan inocentes. Recordaba el primer beso que Akane le dio... siempre había sido muy cabezota y se empeñó en que tenían que besarse "a ver que se sentía"... pero no eran novios, no, eran solo dos amigos explorando. No tenían malicia ni mala intención, aquello poco a poco, de forma lenta y progresiva comenzó a formar parte de la rutina habitual... hablar... preguntar cosas... leer... buscar en esa enciclopedia enorme que tenía Akane en su casa... y explorar con sus manos... eso le pasaba porque su mejor amiga era una chica, si hubiese sido un chico seguro que no le habría dado por explorar nada ni dejar que le explorasen.

Hasta que les pillaron. Y lo tuvo que hacer la persona que menos tenía que hacerlo. Esa horrible mujer, que Shino odiaba profundamente, cogió a Akane del pelo y prácticamente la arrastró hasta su cuarto... ¿cuantos días estuvo castigada? Muchos. De nada sirvió lo que Shino protestó, las explicaciones que les dio a sus padres, el que él mismo se echaba la culpa... nadie le escuchó, la culpa era de Akane, siempre era suya, esa mujer dijo que ella era la culpable y nadie le escuchó a el.

Cuando por fin a Akane le levantaron el castigo y volvió a salir a la calle Shino no quiso verla, sentía demasiada vergüenza, si, vergüenza de no haber podido ayudarla, de haber dejado que cargase con toda la culpa, pero Akane le buscó porque necesitaba un amigo, alguien que la abrazase... ese día Shino estuvo abrazado a ella toda la tarde, jurándose que nunca volvería a fallar a nadie y que siempre la iba a proteger... así fue como aquel niño se convirtió en "paladín" y ahora, pasados los años, seguía empeñado en cumplir sus promesas.

- Sasuke - habló finalmente - Puedes dejar de observarnos y acercarte, cabemos todos en el columpio.

Sasuke se acercó con gesto huraño en la cara y se sentó.

- No quería incomodaros... ¿Está dormida?

- Eso parece.

- ¿Estás enamorado de ella?

- Vaya, tu no te andas por las ramas.

- Contesta.

- No me gusta que me interroguen.

- En ese caso supondré que si.

- Tampoco quiero que supongas lo que no es... Verás, he de suponer que si crees que estoy enamorado de ella vas a pasar a tratarme como a un rival y eso no me apetece.

- ¿Me tienes miedo?

- Mas bien prefiero que me tengas miedo tú a mí.

- ¿Que te une a ella?

- Lo que a ti no te importa. Pero satisfaré tu curiosidad: no estoy enamorado de ella, no está bien enamorarse de quien debes proteger, eso solo trae problemas. Yo, soy su perro guardián, no lo olvides. Y ahora dime tú ¿por qué te importaría que yo estuviese enamorado?

- En realidad no me importaría.

- Ah... bien.

- ¿Y de qué quieres protegerla?

- Verás... había una vez una princesa que vivía en un torreón del que no la dejaban salir, un día un pobre campesino pasó por allí, la vio, empezaron a hablar y se hicieron amigos. El campesino quiso salvarla pero un terrible ogro apareció y le asustó. El campesino salió huyendo y dejó a la princesa en su torre, esperando que algún día un príncipe la rescate.

- ¿Has bebido algo, Aburame?

Akane abrió los ojos y de forma rápida se incorporó.

- ¡Me he quedado traspuesta! ¡Ah! Sasuke, si estás aquí.

- Si, escuchando un cuento de princesas que me está contando Shino.

- No se que me ha pasado, tenía un sueño horroroso, creo que voy a ir a darme un chapuzón en tu piscina - Akane bajó del columpio y se sintió repentinamente mareada, tambaleandose un poco.

- ¿Que te pasa? - se interesó Sasuke.

- No se, me ha dado un mareo… uy que mal rato.

- Será el calor - agregó Shino.

- Será... bueno, voy a refrescarme ¿me acompañáis?

Misaki observaba fijamente el lago, tenía los ojos clavados en él como si algo de lo que hubiese en el fondo le atrajese. Que bien se estaba allí, lejos de todo el mundo, lejos de las habladurías de la gente, lejos de su madre y sus ataques de histeria, lejos de Orochimaru... estaba tan bien, se sentía tan tranquilo, nadie le observaba, nadie le juzgaba, nadie le gritaba... nadie le golpeaba... Si tuviera que escoger un momento para que fuera eterno sería aquel.

Hay gente que nade con suerte y toda su vida tiene suerte, gente que nace con suerte y las circunstancias se la cambian y al contrario, gente que nace sin suerte pero a las que de pronto les sonríe y gente que nace sin suerte y toda su vida seguirán sin suerte... él era una de esas personas, al menos estaba convencido de ello. El había nacido sin suerte y nunca la tendría. Para empezar fue concebido con odio, nunca fue un niño deseado y no es que sus padres no lo esperasen y les fastidiase su llegada, el problema es que nació fruto de una violación y su madre nunca, nunca lo olvidó. En una ocasión escuchó que cuando una madre da a luz a su hijo se le olvidan todos los males, que aunque el niño no hubiese sido deseado no importaba porque el amor maternal era muy poderoso... pues es un caso no lo fue. Su madre fue violada y cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada comenzó a odiar aquello que llevaba dentro de ella, aquello que le recordaba lo que le había pasado y cuando nació nada cambió, si, le querría, Misaki no lo dudaba pero también a veces le miraba con reproche y asco, como si él tuviese la culpa, como si siquiera recondándole lo que le pasó y que le había arruinado su vida... por su culpa ya no pudo dedicarse a ser lo que deseaba, se vio sola y con un niño que ella no había pedido tener y que no deseaba tener.

Misaki creció sin mucho amor. Su madre comenzó a beber y a consumir cocaína y uno tras otro empezaron a desfilar "nuevos papás" por su casa. Algunos eran amables, algunos se preocupaban por él, incluso hubo un par que le enseñaron cosas valiosas, que le apoyaron... pero también los hubo borrachos y drogadictos, ladrones y aprovechados.

Su madre solía decir que tenían mucha suerte de estar ahora con Orochimaru... menuda suerte. Orochimaru no era un pobretón que no tuviera donde caerse muerto, hasta les dejaba vivir en su casa, con Orochimaru no les faltaba la comida, ni la ropa, gracias a "su generosidad" tenían donde vivir... lo malo es que se creía con derecho a poseer sus vidas... su madre y él eran de su propiedad y tenían que obedecerle.

Había que obedecerle porque era muy bueno con ellos... eso decía su madre... por eso había que aguantar sus palizas, por eso Misaki soportaba los malos tratos, por eso no le denunciaba. Su madre insistía una y otra vez en que Orochimaru era bueno, era él quien daba problemas, él quien no obedecía sus normas y le ponía nervioso, por su culpa le pasaba lo que le pasaba, nadie tenía la culpa, solo él.

¿Por qué no podía ser un chico normal? Nunca fue normal, él mismo se dio cuenta de que siempre se sentía atraído por hombres mayores y fuertes, era como si buscase la protección de un padre y ni supo bien como aquel profesor al que acudía para que le ayudase terminó de la noche a la mañana convirtiéndose en su amante... o quizás estaba mal decir eso, más bien él se convirtió en su juguete.

Y luego vinieron los chismes, los cotilleos... nadie se preocupó nunca en preguntarle a él, en averiguar si estaba o no enamorado de ese profesor, nada... solo insultos y murmuraciones.

Ahora, mirando el fondo del lago se preguntaba que se sentiría hundiéndose en esas aguas y acabando con todo.

Sai había dejado de dibujar y le miraba con curiosidad. Para Sai, Misaki era un chico de lo mas intrigante ¿que le llevaría querer suicidarse? Bueno, estaba claro que su vida no debía ser fácil, en su cuerpo tenía las señales de que vivir con ese hombre no debía ser algo maravilloso pero querer acabar con tu vida era algo que Sai no comprendía sobretodo ahora que le conocía más. Misaki era un chico alegre y simpático que congeniaba con todo el mundo ¿estaba tan deprimido? No sabía explicarse pero al lado de Misaki se sentía como si le conociese de toda la vida.

Se levantó y se puso a su lado.

- No estarás pensando en tirarte al lago... espero.

Misaki esbozó una sonrisa.

- No creas que no lo he pensado, es un lugar muy romántico para morir.

- Si haces eso me obligarás a tirarme al lago para sacarte y ahora no me apetece demasiado - sonrió.

Misaki le miró, Sai era muy guapo, era un chico, si, pero eso no quería decir que no pudiese pensar que era guapo. Le gustaba estar a su lado, Sai era una persona muy culta, sabía mucho de arte y de historia y se preocupaba por él, realmente se había tomado en serio eso de que ahora era su responsabilidad... Inconscientemente Misaki llevó su mano hasta la cabeza de Sai y suavemente acarició su pelo... era suave; fue solo durante unos segundos, unos segundos que no duraron nada comparado con la eternidad que supuso que sus miradas se cruzasen.

¿Que pasaba?

Misaki se apartó rápidamente y nervioso. Sai no comprendía nada pero reconocía que había sido un instante algo incómodo.

_"No"_ se decía Misaki _"No puedo fijarme en él, es un amigo, solo un amigo, no puedo estropearlo todo"_.

Quien pensase que realmente los niños iban a echarse la siesta es que no los conocían mucho. Todos estaban demasiado emocionados para dormir, además había muchas cosas que hacer, estaban de vacaciones, sin padres, con hermanos mayores si, pero sin padres, en una casa que tenía una piscina y cerca había un lago y campo alrededor ¿quien podía dormir y perder el tiempo?

Sasuke encontró a Akane jugando con varios de ellos en la piscina, haciéndose aguadillas mutuamente.

- ¡No seáis burros! - se quejaba Akane - ¡Que me vas a quitar el bañador!

Al final los chicos consiguieron que se hundiese en el agua.

Sasuke también lo hizo, encontró a Akane, estaba de espaldas a él, la cogió de la cintura y la subió.

- Te he salvado, Cenicienta.

- ¡Oh, mi príncipe ha venido en mi ayuda!

Se suponía que era un juego, que estaban jugando, así lo veía Akane sin embargo Sasuke estrechó su abrazo pegando su cuerpo a su espalda y ese contacto la puso nerviosa e incómoda, no tenía porqué acercarse tanto; incomodidad que aumentó al sentir una ligera presión en la base de su cuello y el aliento de Sasuke.

Akane reaccionó de una forma instintiva, apartando las manos de Sasuke que la sujetaban y separándose bruscamente de él.

¿Que había sido eso? Se giró y le miró interrogativa, el chico solo sonreía, parecía que no hubiese pasado nada, ni siquiera parecía extrañado de su reacción pero ella hubiese jurado que aquello era un beso.

- Voy a salir ya - explicó algo aturdida.

- ¿Ahora que entro yo? - Sasuke se acercó a ella... demasiado.

- Ya me he refrescado bastante - dijo dándose la vuelta.

Se dirigió a las escalerillas y justo cuando iba a subir al primer escalón se vio atrapada. Sasuke estaba detrás de ella y sujetaba también la barandilla lo que la dejaba a ella en una situación bastante comprometida.

- ¿Sabes que eres veneno? - susurró a su oído.

- Vaya, ahora resulta que soy tóxica - trato de decir de la manera mas burlona para que no notase que se sentía nerviosa al verse rodeada por él.

- Eres como el veneno, te metes dentro de la piel y lo intoxicas todo.

- Ya decía yo que muy buena no era.

- Toda la culpa es tuya... ¿Que estás haciendo de mi?

Una pelota hinchable dio contra la cabeza de Sasuke haciendo que este se girase hacia donde había venido con gesto enfadado, daño no le había echo, eso era evidente, pero si le había molestado, y se encontró con los ojos inquisidores de Temari, de pie, al borde la de piscina, Neji y Shino estaban a unos pasos por detrás.

- Nos vamos al pueblo a comprar las cosas para la barbacoa - casi gruñó Temari.

- ¿Sabéis ir?

- No somos tontos, sabemos donde se coge en autobús. Os quedáis encargados de todo, procurar no distraeros - esto último lo dijo en un tono que a Sasuke le sonó bastante cínico.

Akane aprovechó la ligera distracción para zafarse y subir rápidamente las escalerillas.

- ¿Tú también vas, Shino?

- Si, ellos dos solos lo mismo no pueden bien con todo. Cuídate y no hagas locuras.

La tarde fue muy divertida. Fueron al lago, Akane y Sai habían preparado una actividad que resultó muy divertida, se empeñaron en que todos tenían que ponerse los bañadores y unas camisetas viejas que habían traído. Llevaron pliegos de papel enormes, pintaron con las manos un gran mural y también se pintaron ellos mismos, las manos, los pies y los ponían en el papel... al final aquello terminó con niños y algo más mayores embadurnados de pintura. Era innegable lo bien que Misaki se lo estaba pasando, nunca se había divertido tanto, al igual que Sasuke que nunca pensó que hacer tantas niñerías podía ser tan entretenido.

- ¡Oh Dios! - exclamó Neji al verlos - ¿Pero que habéis hecho?

Temari rompió a reír, no lo pudo evitar, la cara de Neji era todo un poema.

- Divertirse Neji, divertirse.

- Ven Neji, ven a poner tus manos - le animó Akane.

- ¿Pero tu te has visto? ¿Os habéis visto?

- Tranquilo - habló Sai - Esta pintura sale bien.

- Venga, vamos nosotros también - Temari le empujó - Relajarte un poco te vendrá bien.

Y llegó la hora de la barbacoa. Mientras Neji y Sasuke se encargaban de la carne, Shino y Temari se disponían a preparar una limonada.

- Déjanos a nosotros, Shino - dijo Hotaru - Hemos aprendido a hacer un ponche especial.

- ¿Un ponche? - preguntó Temari.

- Si, Temari-san - contestó Sumomo enseñándole un bote de leche condensada - Con esto.

- ¿Leche condensada? ¿No será muy dulce?

- Te aseguro que no - respondió Yusuke - Ya lo verás.

- ¿Y que mas le vais a poner? - se interesó Shino algo desconfiado.

- Esto - mostró una botella Masaru - Es un licor sin alcohol.

Shino cogió la botella, estaba llena y parecía precintada. Leyó la etiqueta, en efecto era un licor de frutas sin alcohol.

- Veréis que bueno está - dijo el pequeño Kaguya.

- También podemos preparar limonada - añadió Hanabi - Por si no os gusta.

Shino seguía mirándoles desconfiado.

- Bah, déjanos - suplicó Hotaru - Queremos hacer algo ¿No habláis siempre de que tenemos que aprender a ser útiles?

- Claro - añadía Sumomo - No vamos a dejar que lo hagáis todo vosotros, también queremos participar.

- ¿No necesitáis nada mas? - preguntó Temari.

- Solo hielo.

Shino miraba a Takato, se suponía que era el más responsable o al menos el que más huía de cualquier peligro para la salud.

- Está bien - dijo al fin.

- Pues ábrenosla Shino - pidió Hotaru - Está muy fuerte y no podemos.

Efectivamente el tapón estaba precintado aún y Shino tuvo que hacer bastante esfuerzo.

- ¿Y dónde lo habéis conseguido? - se interesó Temari.

- A mi padre le han regalado unas cajas - contestó Masaru - Es él quien me enseñó a hacer el ponche

- Tomad, ya está abierta.

- Gracias Shino y ahora vosotros a lo vuestro, ya nos encargamos nosotros de las bebidas.

Temari y Shino se marcharon. Los niños hicieron un círculo.

- ¿Preparados? - dijo Yusuke.

- Preparados - respondió Sumomo.

- Bien - habló Hotaru - Sumomo y Hanabi, vosotras preparad los vasos para nosotros, recordad bien, los de plástico son los nuestros, que no beban de los nuestros o se darán cuenta de que solo son leche. Yusuke y yo prepararemos la mezcla para ellos y Takato y Masaru preparáis la limonada.

- ¿Estáis seguros de que no notarán que tiene alcohol? - preguntó asustado Takato.

- Que va - contestó Masaru - He destilado un liquido genial, los sabores de las frutas que he añadido más la leche condensada hace que entre suavemente, ni lo notarán.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Porque ni mi padre se dio cuenta.

- ¿Y no les hará daño?

- No, solo se pondrán alegres.

- ¿No les matará neuronas? ¡No quiero que mi hermana se quede tonta!

- No le va a matar neuronas, tiene muy pocos grados. Mira, en cuanto veamos que están contentos tiramos el resto del ponche ¿vale?

- ¿Y lo otro? - dijo en plan misterioso Yusuke.

- Aquí está - Masaru sacó un frasco - Me ha costado mucho, algunos ingredientes eran difíciles de encontrar, el hígado de dragón lo he sustituido por esencia de canela, que dicen que es afrodisíaco también.

- ¿Y has añadido los polvos que te trajimos? - dijo Sumomo.

- Si, todos.

- ¿Y que harán? - dijo curiosa Hanabi.

- No tengo ni idea pero si los tenía la bruja Jisei deben ser auténticos... sea lo que sea.

- ¿No será veneno? - se alarmó Takato.

- No, Jisei no es tonta - respondió Sumomo - Lo tendría donde los venenos o lo habría señalado, esas cosas ella seguro que las tiene muy controladas.

- ¿Y porqué si les vamos a dar esto también les metemos alcohol? - dudó Takato - ¿No será mucho?

- Pues porque sin alcohol la mezcla resultaba muy empalagosa, no lo beberían.

- ¿Y a que sabe? - Hotaru miraba intrigado el frasco.

- No lo se, no he querido probarlo, pero vamos, no debería saber a nada, oler desde luego no huele y con mis padres funcionó - explicó Masaru.

- ¿Se lo diste a tus padres? - se alarmó Takato.

- Hombre, con alguien tenía que probarlo. Solo unas gotitas, es muy potente, yo eché 5 gotitas en un vaso y con eso ya bastó para que me mandaran rápido a la cama... imaginaos por qué.

Masaru era un genio, tenía un claro don para la química. Le encantaba mezclar productos y hacer experimentos. Sus padres le habían dejado instalar, en una pequeña habitación, una especie de laboratorio y allí hacía los experimentos más inusuales mezclando todo tipo de productos.

Se sirvieron ellos mismos unos vasos con lo que habían preparado las niñas, luego sirvieron el "bueno" para los mayores. Y como eran muy listillos a cada uno se lo sirvieron en un vaso de un color distinto.

- Atended - habló Hotaru - El rojo es para Akane y el verde para mi hermano, no os confundáis al dárselos.

- Mira, yo voy a dárselo a mi primo - dijo Hanabi - Y a Temari-san.

- Y yo se lo doy a Sai y Misaki - agregó Sumomo.

- Vale, Masaru, hecha tu las gotas.

Masaru abrió el frasco, traía un cuentagotas en el tapón, con mucho cuidado echó cinco gotitas en el vaso rojo y cinco en el verde.

- Yo los llevo - se ofreció Yusuke.

Masaru dejó el frasco encima de la mesa, en ese momento Temari les llamaba, la carne estaba lista, todos fueron salvo Yusuke. Una idea cruzó su mente, abrió el frasco y echó un par de gotas más en el vaso rojo.

- Mi hermana es muy cabezota - dijo.

En una bandeja llevó los tres vasos, para Akane, Shino y Sasuke que en ese momento estaban juntos.

- Tomad, probad.

- Parece que a Temari le ha gustado - comentó Shino.

- Akane, el tuyo el rojo.

- ¿Algún capricho?

- Os hemos puesto colores a todos, el tuyo el rojo de la pasión.

- ¿No le habrás echado veneno, pequeño demonio?

- Coge el rojo y calla.

Akane cogió el vaso rojo y bebió un poco. Todos la miraban.

- Está bueno - paladeó la bebida.

Sasuke cogió el verde y Shino uno azul. Yusuke estaba a punto de protestar pero como resultaría una queja muy tonta y a lo mejor evidente, se calló.

"¡Mierda!" pensó.

Shino y Sasuke también alabaron la bebida.

- ¿Os gusta? Pues os relleno los vasos.

Se llevó a toda prisa los vasos, casi los arrancó de sus manos.

- Maldito Uchiha - gruñía - Por suerte está aquí el frasco.

Rellenó los vasos y procedió a echar las cinco gotas ahora en el azul. Miró el frasco, mejor echaría otra gotita en el de Akane, eso no parecía que hiciese efecto.

Regresó a llevarlos los vasos.

Takato volvía al lugar donde estaba hecho el ponche, el frasco estaba muy a la vista, desde luego, que inconscientes eran todos. Lo cogió, tenía curiosidad por saber si realmente eso no olía a nada como había dicho Masaru. Lo abrió y lo llevó a su nariz.

- ¿Que haces? - preguntó de improviso Sumomo.

Takato dio un respingo y el frasco calló dentro del ponche.

- ¡Ala! ¿Que has hecho? - gritó la niña.

- ¡Ha sido tu culpa! ¡Me has asustado!

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

- Pues sacarlo.

Takato metió los dedos y sacó el frasco, al hacerlo todo el líquido se derramó dentro.

- ¡Madre mía! - volvió a gritar la niña - Masaru te va a matar.

- ¡Y a ti también! ¡La culpa es tuya! - lloriqueó el niño.

- ¿Y si lo lavamos y lo rellenamos de agua? A lo mejor no se da cuenta.

- ¿Y qué hacemos con el ponche?

- ¿Y si lo tiramos "por accidente"?

- Si, va a ser lo mejor.

- ¿Que estáis tramando vosotros? - habló de pronto Neji que se había acercado a ellos sin que lo notaran.

- ¿Nosotros? No, nada - contestó Sumomo - Es que parece que ha caído algo en el ponche... a lo mejor una mosca.

- O una polilla - añadió Takato escondiendo la botellita.

- A ver - Neji cogió el cacito con el que lo servían y removió.

- Aquí no se ve nada, bueno, voy a servirme más.

- Pero...

- A Temari se la encantado.

Y Neji llenó los dos vasos. Sumomo y Takato sentían que estaban a punto de entrar en estado de pánico.

- Está muy bueno - dijo Misaki ahora - ¡Quien lo iba a decir! ¿Queda más?

- ¡No! - respondieron los dos niños a la vez.

- ¿No?

- Si, pero...

- Anda apartaos y dejarme echar... así, para Sai y para mi.

- Si que está bueno - Sasuke también se acercó - Akane se lo ha bebido de un golpe. Echarme más.

- Ay... - Misaki comenzó a reír - No se porqué pero me siento genial. Gracias por invitarme Sasuke.

Takato miraba a Akane, de improviso le había dado una especie de "risa nerviosa" como la de Misaki. Debía ser esa la alegría que decía Masaru que debía entrarles.

Sasuke rellenó el vaso de Akane y se marchó.

- Madre mía - exclamó nervioso Takato - Aquí va a pasar algo muy gordo.

- Sobretodo no dejes de respirar, que no te entre la ansiedad… Uy mira, si ya casi no queda. Bueno pues ya está hecho, ya no tiene remedio... ale, nosotros a lo nuestro, a comer y luego ponemos el karaoke, vamos.

- Será mejor alejarnos de los mayores, si esto tiene el efecto que Masaru dice que tiene se va a liar una buena.

- ¿Cuánto tardará en hacer efecto?

- Chicos no encuentro el frasco - decía Masaru - ¿Lo he dejado aquí?

- Pues... si - respondió Takato a punto de llorar.

- ¿Dónde está?

- En el ponche - respondió Sumomo mientras Takato se lo enseñaba vacío y con restos del ponche.

- Se cayó... fue un accidente.

- ¿Se ha caído en el ponche? - gritó Masaru.

Takato afirmó con la cabeza.

- ¿Quien ha bebido de "ese" ponche?

- Neji, Temari, Sai, Misaki y han rellenado el vaso de Akane... pero son vasos pequeños.

- Bueno, no nos pongamos nerviosos, Neji y Temari son adultos y se gustan... y Neji es muy serio - le miró, asombrosamente reía bastante divertido - Bueno soltarse un poco no le hará mal... Sai y Misaki son dos chicos y Akane...

- ¿Cuanto hace efecto el potingue ese?

Akane de improviso dejó de reír. Miró angustiada a Sasuke y a Shino, tenia la expresión como de no comprender nada. Soltó el plato que tenía en las manos encima de una mesa cercana y echó a correr hacia dentro de la casa.

- Ahora mismo - respondió Masaru.

- ¿Que le pasa? - se alarmó Takato.

- Pues con 5 gotitas era suficiente para que le entrara un poco de "acaloramiento" pero si ha tomado...

- ¿Que cuchicheáis? - preguntó Shino a su espalda.

- Nada ¿Quieres más? - Masaru le cogió con el cacito un poco de lo que quedaba de ponche - Creo que lo vas a necesitar.

Shino se quedó perplejo. Quedaba muy poco ponche, ofreció su vaso para que se lo rellenasen.

- ¡Uchiha! Esto se está acabando ¿Quieres lo que queda? Aprovéchate.

- Bueno, que nosotros nos vamos a lo nuestro - habló Masaru - Vosotros nos os preocupéis por nosotros ¿eh? Vosotros a lo vuestro.

- Eso que ya nosotros sabemos que hacer - añadió Sumomo.

Buscaron a sus amigos y los alejaron de allí.

¿Que le va a pasar a Akane? - lloraba Takato - ¿No la habré envenenado?

- No, no te preocupes... creo.

- ¿Se habrá convertido en una pervertida? - volvió a llorar.

- Pues mira, no se si que me de envidia Shino o pena.

- Bueno Shino también ha bebido - aclaró Hotaru.

- Pero Akane más... te lo digo yo - confirmó Yusuke.

- Bueno, nosotros vamos a desaparecer de aquí por lo que pueda pasar - propuso Hotaru.

- ¿No se van a extrañar de nuestra ausencia? - preguntó Hanabi.

- Que va, créeme que ni nos van a hacer caso.

Akane se había encerrado en el servicio. Apoyada contra la puerta respiraba rápida y profundamente. Todo el cuerpo le temblaba y sentía un calor tremendo abrasándole por dentro.

- ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Que me pasa?

Sasuke golpeaba la puerta.

- ¿Estás bien? Akane... ¿Te pasa algo?

- Estoy bien - hablaba entrecortadamente y con dificultad - No... no pasa nada.

Sasuke se encontraba algo mareado y un calor comenzaba a extenderse por su cuerpo, yendo a concentrarse en un punto de su cuerpo ¿Por qué le pasaba ahora esto? Era algo muy bochornoso y, a juicio de Sasuke, hasta doloroso ¿y ahora que hacía con ese problema?

- ¿Akane, estás bien?

- Si... vete... vete.

Pero no, no estaba bien, aquel calor la estaba devorando por dentro, era como la sensación de querer chocolate pero a lo bestia ¿Que hacía? Quizás una ducha la aliviaría, abrió el grifo y se metió debajo sin quitarse la ropa.

Sasuke oyó el agua ¿que estaba haciendo? ¿se estaba duchando? Por un instante la imagen de la chica debajo de la ducha nubló su mente, su corazón parecía desbocarse, ya no podía mas, dio una brusca patada a la puerta haciendo que se abriera, la había roto pero no importaba.

Akane le miraba entre asustada y sorprendida. Sasuke se quedó mirándola, con la ropa pegada al cuerpo por el agua, no se veía nada pero él lo intuía todo, eso era más de lo que podía soportar, de una zancada se metió en la ducha y empujó a Akane contra la pared arrinconándola.

- ¿Que me pasa? ¿Sabes tu lo que me pasa?

Akane sonrió, sin dejar de mirarle movió su mano hasta el grifo y cerró el agua.

- Vete Sasuke, vete que no se lo que me pasa.

Pero antes de que reaccionara Sasuke se había literalmente tirado contra su cuello succionándolo con ansias. Akane dio un pequeño gritito mientras sentía que sus piernas se le doblaban, estaba a punto de caer, Sasuke la sujetó de los codos y justo cuando iba a devorar sus labios sintió una mano en el hombro.

- ¿Que? - dijo Shino apoyando una mano en la pared - ¿No invitáis?

. . . . . . . . . .

_Lo que pasa y lo que no pasa en el siguiente que ya me he alargado demasiado y como siempre me da vergüenza hacer capítulos tan larguísimos, espero que al menos os haya gustado._

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer y también gracias a los que comentan. **Akari sono yami**, muchas gracias por el comentario, veo que comprendes bastante a Sasuke y también a Jisei y porqué es amiga de Kimimaro. **Lala-chan**, gracias, no te preocupes que no llegas tarde, bueno en los otros capítulos había cosas importantes, tienes toda la razón pero estos resultarán entretenidos y ya que me has dicho que en tu país es el mes de la amistad y el amor (en mi país que yo sepa no existe eso) pues os deseo a todos mucha felicidad.**¡Feliz día del amor y de la amistad! **Nos vemos en el siguiente._


	69. ¿Pero que hemos hecho?

_Siento haber tardado en actualizar pero es que ayer entre unas cosas y otras me fue totalmente imposible. Lo siento mucho, espero que al menos el capítulo os guste. Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia._

. . . . . . . . . .

**¿Pero que hemos hecho?**

- ¿Que creéis que habrá pasado? - preguntaba Hanabi en voz baja.

Estaban todos en la habitación que compartían las dos niñas.

- No se - respondía Hotaru - Cuando se despierten lo sabremos.

- A lo mejor se pusieron enfermos - lloriqueó nervioso Takato.

- Lo que sea ya sonará - apostilló Yusuke.

- Hay mucho silencio - añadió Sumomo - No se oye nada ¿Es que no van a despertarse?

- Estarán durmiendo todavía la mona - aclaraba Masaru - Venga, nosotros actuemos como si nada y cuando oigamos los primeros gritos nos sorprendemos.

- ¿Habrá gritos? - se extrañó Sumomo.

- Seguro - respondía Hotaru - Muchos gritos ¿Habéis ensayado las caritas de niños buenos e inocentes?

- ¡Todo listo! - exclamaba eufórica Sumomo.

- Vale, pues ahora, actuemos como si nada... a disimular, nosotros, a lo nuestro - sentenciaba Yusuke.

El primero en despertarse fue Neji. Ya estaba entrada la mañana. Neji se sentía incómodo y sentía un gran peso sobre él. Abrió los ojos con dificultad, la luz le dañaba, miró lentamente a su alrededor, entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta: no estaba en una habitación, ni en la cama, estaba en el salón de aquella casa, medio tumbado en el sofá y durmiendo apoyada sobre él estaba Temari. Aquella situación no era muy normal ni razonable. Observó a su alrededor, en el suelo había vasos y platos y... ¿eso era su camisa? ¿No querría decir eso que estaría desnudo? Se palpó una pierna... no allí se podía tocar ropa, pantalones si llevaba. Miró más detenidamente a Temari, en su cabeza había algo raro... ah, claro, no llevaba sus habituales coletas. Bien analizándolo todo, teniendo en cuenta lo que le estaba costando ordenar sus ideas y la laguna mental que tenía desde que estaba en la barbacoa, el dolor de cabeza y lo mal que se sentía... estaba claro que era víctima de una resaca, no había duda.

Temari emitió un quejido de molestia y abrió lentamente los ojos. Durante unos instantes pareció dudar pero de pronto se incorporó apoyando sus manos en el pecho de Neji y mirándole con terror.

- ¿Que ha pasado? - preguntó despavorida.

- Ya... ya me gustaría saberlo.

Temari se levantó rápidamente de encima de Neji mientras este se sentaba.

- Mi cabeza - se quejó la chica llevándose las manos a ella - Creo que me va a estallar…

Temari se miró y miró a Neji entornando los ojos.

- ¿Estás desnudo?

- Llevo pantalones.

- ¡Ah! - exclamó tocándose los hombros y el pecho - ¿Y mi sujetador?

- ¿Qué?

- Que no llevo sujetador ¿Dónde está?

- ¿Has perdido el sujetador?

- No creo que esté muy lejos... me gustaría encon... ¿Que es eso que sale de tu bolsillo?

Neji miró, algo como unas tiras colgaban, tiró de una de ellas y sacó el sujetador de Temari.

- Toma, lo siento, no se como ha llegado a mi bolsillo.

- Esto... es un poco incómodo.

- Bastante incómodo.

- No te lo vas a creer pero yo...

- ¿Te acuerdas de algo?

- ¿Tú no te acuerdas?

- No quiero ofenderte pero...

- Vaya... pues yo tampoco. ¿Tienes alguna razón lógica para esto o puedo ponerme a gritar como una loca?

- Yo diría que nos emborrachamos.

- Tiene toda la pinta, o eso o nos drogaron.

Se miraron a los ojos seguros de pensar lo mismo que el otro.

- ¡Los niños! - exclamó Temari.

- ¿Crees que habrán sido ellos?

- Pero yo vi como abrían la botella, era un licor sin alcohol.

- Ya pero son muy listos.

- ¿Y si la etiqueta estaba mal? Dios Neji... ¡Ellos también bebieron!

Neji se levantó alarmado y echó a correr en dirección a la habitación que compartían Hanabi y Sumomo. Abrió la puerta de golpe, las dos niñas estaban sentadas en el suelo leyendo unos cómics, se asustaron al ver entrar de esa forma tan violenta a Neji.

- Neji ¿Que te pasa? - Hanabi le miraba asombrada, ver a su primo de esa guisa, sin camisa, con el pelo revuelto, era algo que no había visto nunca.

- ¿Estáis bien?

- Si Neji, estamos bien.

- Si.

- Niñas - Temari apareció por detrás, Sumomo y Hanabi abrieron mucho los ojos al ver el aspecto desaliñado de la chica. ¿No os duele nada? ¿La cabeza o... algo?

- No. Estamos bien ¿verdad, Hanabi?

- ¿Os... os acordáis de lo que pasó ayer? - interrogó Neji.

- Claro - respondió Sumomo - Fuimos a coger bichos repugnantes y luego pintamos murales en el lago.

- ¿Y después?

- Hicimos una barbacoa y jugamos un poco, cantamos al karaoke y nos acostamos - dijo inocentemente Sumomo.

Temari y Neji se miraron. La cara de Neji empezaba a crisparse.

- ¿Sabéis donde están los niños?

- En el jardín ¿pasa algo?

- ¿Y Sasuke?

- Ni Sasuke, ni nadie se ha despertado aún.

- ¿Estarán en sus cuartos? - reflexionó Temari.

- Akane no - contestó Hanabi - Hemos ido a buscarla y allí no había nadie, ni tu, ni ella.

- Y en vuestra habitación - continuó Sumomo señalando a Neji - No estabais ni tú, ni Shino ¿Dónde habéis estado?

Eso es lo que Neji le gustaría saber.

- ¿Y sabéis algo de Sai?

- La habitación de Sai y Misaki estaba cerrada con llave. Los chicos dijeron que llamaron pero que nadie contestó.

El mayor inconveniente que Neji y Temari tenían en ese momento es que con aquel dolor de cabeza no podían pensar con claridad.

Misaki sentía como si su cabeza no fuese su cabeza, tenía la boca pastosa y seca y le costaba abrir los ojos, además tenía el estómago revuelto y ganas de vomitar... todo indicaba que se encontraba bastante mal. Mejor ni intentaba abrir los ojos. Se giró de forma pesada y chocó con algo ¿que sería? Bueno y que mas daba, mejor seguir durmiendo.

Sin embargo su mano permanecía encima de aquel objeto y empezó a tocarlo... era suave ¿Que sería? Pesadamente abrió los ojos, la luz le molestaba y le impedía enfocar bien y cuando por fin sus pupilas se acostumbraron a la luz los abrió aún más y de un salto se retiró hacia atrás llegando al final de la cama y terminando en el suelo. Si le seguía doliendo la cabeza ya no lo recordaba, era más el pánico que empezaba a dominarle.

Su caída produjo cierto estruendo que despertó a Sai. Este se movió pesadamente y abrió los ojos.

- ¿Que ha pasado? - dijo con voz ronca.

Misaki no se atrevió a contestar. Acababa de ponerse de pie y se quedó paralizado, deseando que Sai no le viese. Entonces fue cuando miró a Sai y se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo... se miró a si mismo... y ya el pánico le dominó del todo... también estaba desnudo.

- ¡Ay Dios, ay Dios! - se lamentó en voz baja - ¡Ay Dios!... Esto no puede estar pasando... es un sueño, una pesadilla... si... seguro... ay Dios.

Llevó la mano hasta la sábana que, echa un lío, estaba al borde de la cama y la cogió.

- ¡Ay Dios!

- ¿Misaki? - pronunció Sai de forma quejosa de nuevo con la voz ronca - ¿Eres tú?

- Esto... yo... sigue durmiendo... aún es pronto.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Que hora es?

Sai abrió los ojos como si fuera algo que le costaba muchísimo trabajo y movió su muñeca hasta situar el reloj frente a ellos.

- Ah... no veo nada.

- Es... es pronto... tu sigue durmiendo.

- Me encuentro fatal.

- Si... no tienes buena cara... tú quédate durmiendo, yo te subo algo.

- Creo que no podría comer nada.

Sai giró la cabeza y le miró.

- ¿Estás desnudo? - se incorporó con dificultad.

- No, no... es que voy a... ducharme.

Sai se miró a si mismo. Le costó un poco procesar lo que estaba pasando.

- Misaki...

- No creo que estoy sea lo que parece...

- ¿Por qué me duele todo el cuerpo?

- Pues no se... Seguramente... bebimos algo que nos sentó mal... a lo mejor hasta nos dio fiebre y todo...

Sai se miró de nuevo y después a Misaki

- Seguro que nos encontrábamos fatal - continuaba Misaki - Y nos echamos a dormir.

Sai abrió la boca, iba a decir algo, aquello que contaba Misaki no parecía muy coherente, seguro que había una explicación mejor... pero miró a Misaki, tapándose torpemente con la sábana y se miró a él mismo... quizás había cosas que era mejor no saber.

- Si... yo creo que debió ser eso.

Shino se incorporó con dificultad apoyando los codos en el colchón. Tenía los ojos cerrados y sentía su cabeza como más espesa de lo habitual. Abrió los ojos y los cerró inmediatamente ¿Dónde estaban sus gafas? Lentamente volvió a abrirlos ¿Dónde estaba? No recordaba que fuese la habitación que compartía con Neji. Para empezar estaba tumbado en una cama de forma atravesada, con lo cual las piernas le colgaban. Vio una mesilla y sobre ella sus gafas y las de Akane.

Una vez que se las puso, pudo dedicarse a mirar con más atención. En el suelo había una maleta y montones de piezas de ropa esparcidas por todas partes, vestidos, camisas, medias, faldas... ¿dónde estaba?

Miró a su lado, en la cama había dos personas más. A su lado, dormida plácidamente, de espaldas y vestida solamente con unos boxer de hombre, estaba Akane y al lado de esta, comenzaba a rebullirse un Sasuke vestido con un corto camisón de mujer, muy corto y que le quedaba pequeño y a juzgar por lo que insinuaba, Shino juraría que debajo de él, Sasuke no llevaba ninguna prenda más. Su aspecto era bastante cómico, ver a Sasuke Uchiha así le hizo gracia. Si, le hizo gracia hasta que decidió mirarse a si mismo: llevaba una especie de batita de seda blanca de mujer... por lo menos él si llevaba su ropa interior... ¿o no eran la suya?

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y apoyó los codos en su rodilla. Evidentemente aquello era un sueño, cuando contase tres se despertaría y olvidaría aquel absurdo.

Sintió como la cama se movía al levantarse Sasuke.

- ¿Que demonios? - oyó a Sasuke y sintió como volvía a dejarse caer.

Sasuke tenía los ojos cerrados y con un par de dedos se presionaba el puente de la nariz.

- ¿Sasuke?

- ¿Estoy muerto?

- Si lo estás yo también debo estarlo.

- Me siento como si lo estuviera...

Sasuke abrió los ojos y se volvió a incorporar. Al ver a Akane dormida a su lado se puso de pié alarmado.

- ¿Que es esto?

- Yo diría que es Akane durmiendo.

- Pe... pero... está desnuda.

- No, lleva unos calzoncillos - Shino se quedó mirándola con detenimiento.

- ¡No la mires más, pervertido!

- Espera es que... son mis calzoncillos... ¿Lleva puestos mis calzoncillos?

- ¿Y por qué no lleva nada más?

- Si ella lleva mis boxer ¿Que llevo yo?

La mirada de los dos chicos se dirigió al mismo sitio.

- Los míos - respondió Sasuke - ¡Llevas puestos mis boxer!

- Y tú no llevas nada.

- Pero ¿Que pesadilla es este? - dijo mirándose aterrado y tirando del pequeño camisón como si pudiera alargarlo.

- ¿Tu eres capas de acordarte porqué hemos intercambiado nuestra ropa interior?

- Yo no recuerdo nada. Lo último que recuerdo es... tener mucho calor, sentirme mareado y... con un problema algo íntimo.

- Ja, lo mismo que yo. Recuerdo una ducha y...

Shino pareció quedarse pensando como si recordase algo.

- ¿Algo más?

- No... ni siquiera flashes... ¿Que habremos hecho?

Los dos miraron con miedo a la chica.

- Esto no pinta nada bueno - comentó Shino.

- ¿Sed acordará ella?

- Sinceramente Sasuke, si es lo que sospecho, espero que no o nos va a matar.

- Pues habrá que despertarla.

- O eso o nos largamos antes de que lo haga.

- Eso es muy cobarde.

- O instinto de supervivencia.

- Tenemos que afrontar lo que sea como hombres.

Shino cogió una de las prendas que había por allí cerca y la puso en la espalda de la chica.

- ¿Tu sabes lo que es toda esta ropa?

- Parece ropa de mis padres.

- Pues hemos debido estar jugando a los disfraces.

- Claro... seguro que nos mojamos en la ducha y vinimos a cambiarnos.

- Pero eso no explica el cambio de ropa interior.

- Estaríamos algo bebidos y no veríamos lo que hacíamos.

- Una borrachera explicaría muchas cosas ¿Y como nos hemos emborrachado?... ¡Hotaru! Apuesto a que esos niños están metidos en todo esto.

Shino meneó a Akane.

- Akane... chica, despierta.

Pero la chica, aunque hizo un curioso ruido, no parecía dispuesta a despertarse.

- Eh... Akane... ¡Mira, Kakashi medio desnudo!

Akane se incorporó de un salto con los ojos cerrados. Rápidamente Shino y Sasuke tuvieron el mismo reflejo de girarse.

- ¿Que dices? - se quejaba la chica medio dormida.

- Por favor, tápate, anda.

Akane necesitó unos segundos para situarse... vale, no sabía donde estaba, sentía su cabeza como si se la presionaran y... estaba medio desnuda. Se giró y vio a los chicos de espaldas, vestidos de forma... pintoresca.

Se tapó con lo que encontró a mano.

- Ya podéis mirar.

Al girarse los dos chicos no pudo evitar que una gran carcajada saliera de su garganta. Comenzó a reír de forma nerviosa aunque la cabeza le retumbaba pero le daba igual. La risa le hacía cerrar los ojos pero cuando aminoraba los abría y al volver a ver a los chicos de nuevo se acrecentaba su risa. Al cabo de un rato le dolían los mofletes de tanto reír. Shino y Sasuke la miraban sin decir nada pero bastante molestos.

- Bueno, vale ya - dijo algo mosqueado Sasuke.

- ¿Pero os habéis visto?

- ¿Y tu te has visto? - habló con tranquilidad Shino - Solo llevabas puesto mis calzoncillos.

Akane paró de reír. Analizó la situación durante unos instantes.

- ¡Yusuke! - bramó.

Y aquel grito se oyó en kilómetros a la redonda.

- Yo lo mato, lo mato. Juro que lo mato... ¡soltarme!

- Tranquila, tampoco estamos seguros de que hayan sido ellos - decía Shino.

- ¿Ah no? Da igual, yo tengo que matar a alguien.

- ¿Oye y que te parece si primero nos duchamos y nos vestimos? - propuso Sasuke.

- Perdona Akane pero ¿Tú te acuerdas de lo que ha pasado?

- ¿Vosotros nos os acordáis?

- No mucho - contestó Shino.

- Pues no - también habló Sasuke.

- ¿Hemos tenido una juerga y no os acordáis? ¿Os hacéis los tontos?

- Te juro que no - volvió a contestar Sasuke.

- Por mas que lo intento no recuerdo nada - añadió Shino - Y mira, me gustaría, parece haber sido la bomba.

- Pues esperaba que vosotros me dijerais algo... Ay... ¡Madre mía! ¿Que ha pasado aquí? Ay que angustia me está dando, ay que mala me estoy poniendo... creo que me va a dar un ataque de ansiedad.

- Tranquilízate - habló Shino - No sabemos lo que ha pasado.

- Por eso ¿os dais cuenta? He podido haberme liado con alguno de vosotros... o con los dos... incluso a lo mejor vosotros...

- ¿Pero que dices? - exclamó Sasuke.

- No creas - dijo Shino mirándole de reojo - Yo estaba muy bruto, de eso me acuerdo.

- ¡No! - le miró fijamente - Entre nosotros no ha habido nada ¿entendido?

Sentados alrededor de una gran mesa de comedor se miraban los unos a los otros en silencio.

- Bien - dijo Neji - ¿Que tenéis que decir a vuestro favor?

Los seis niños comenzaron a hablar a la vez.

- ¡Silencio! - gritó Temari - De uno en uno... por favor.

- Nosotros no hemos hecho nada, Neji - se quejó Hanabi.

- Vamos a ver - habló tranquilo como siempre Shino . Algo habéis hecho.

- Tu mismo abriste la botella - insistió Masaru.

- Ya, pero podíais haber cambiado las etiquetas - les miró muy serio Neji.

- ¿De veras crees que haríamos eso? - puso gesto de muy ofendida Sumomo.

- Pues si, de vosotros no lo dudo.

- Pero hubieseis notado que tenía alcohol - añadía Hotaru.

- O no - contestó Sai - Nosotros no solemos beber alcohol como para reconocerlo.

- Además - intervino Temari - ¿Quien está hablando de alcohol?

- ¿Entonces? - puso cara de no comprender Masaru - ¿Que era entonces?

- Algo habéis hecho porque esto no es normal - gruñó Neji.

- Si, claro - se quejó Yusuke - Venga, echa la culpa a los niños... a lo mejor habéis sido vosotros, anda ya ¿por qué íbamos a ser nosotros?

- La verdad es que echarles la culpa a unos niños parece rastrero - reflexionó Temari.

- ¿Y crees que hemos podido ser alguno de nosotros? - interrogó Misaki.

- Akane, hermanita, estas muy callada - sonrió Yusuke - ¿No?

Akane levantó la vista y le miró con furia.

- ¿Has pensado que a lo mejor... - continuaba el niño.

- ¿A lo mejor, qué? - le gritó a su hermano.

- No, que a lo mejor vamos a tener un sobrinito.

- ¡Ah! .- gritó también Takato - ¡Ahora tendrás que casarte con Shino!

Akane dio un golpe en la mesa.

- ¿Y que os hace pensar que ha pasado algo? No parecéis muy inocentes con esos comentarios... ¡Salid al jardín! Luego seguirá el interrogatorio.

- Pero...

- ¡Que salgáis! ¡Fuera!

Los niños salieron, todos miraron a Akane intrigados.

- ¿Que te pasa? - se interesó Temari.

- Es que si seguía mirándoles les iba a terminar por... dar un capón a alguno o algo peor.

- Vale... vamos a tranquilizarnos - habló Temari.

- Es que... esto no puede ser, no puede ser.

- Bueno, tampoco es para tanto.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir que no es para tanto?

- Es que... yo creo que estábamos tan... bebidos que es imposible que pasase nada.

Akane la miró suplicante.

- ¿De veras?

- Claro - la verdad es que Temari no estaba muy convencida pero no iba a decírselo.

Akane se levantó.

- No nos acordamos por lo tanto no ha pasado nada... es así de simple. Voy a dar una vuelta, necesito despejarme.

- Voy contigo - sugirió Shino.

- No, deja, no hace falta.

Akane se dirigió a la puerta y Shino quiso seguirla pero Temari le sujetó.

- Déjala, necesita estar sola.

- El problema es que no puede estar sola - respondió éste muy serio.

- Voy yo - propuso Misaki - No te preocupes Shino, yo la acompaño.

- Que no se quede sola - le dijo al chico - Por favor no la dejes que se quede sola.

- De acuerdo.

Misaki se marchó. A Shino mientras alguien fuese con Akane le valía, lo que quería era impedir que se quedase a solas y volviese a autolesionarse.

- Shino... - le dijo Sasuke - Tenemos que hablar. Voy a ordenar la habitación de mis padres ¿me acompañas?

Shino y Sasuke subieron en silencio y en silencio comenzaron a recoger la habitación.

- ¿Estás preocupado? -rompió el silencio al fin Sasuke,

- Un poco.

- Es raro pensar que uno de nosotros ha... ya me entiendes.

- O los dos. Debíamos estar muy pedo.

- ¿No te gustaría recordarlo?

- Pues no. En todo caso, si me acordara me gustaría que fuese un recuerdo bonito, no un ¿pero que hemos hecho? De todas formas has pensado que quizás tu y yo...

- Imposible.

- Estábamos muy pedo ¿No te gustaría saberlo?

- No. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- ¿De qué?

- Con Akane ¿Cómo te vas a comportar con ella?

- Pues normal, no nos acordamos... no ha pasado nada, ya la has oído.

- Yo no puedo dejar de pensar que a lo mejor...

- Si no te acuerdas es mejor dejarlo pasar.

- ¿Pero a ti no te gustaría saberlo?

- Tu no quieres saber si entre tu y yo ha habido algo, no quieres ni pensar en esa posibilidad, bien, pues ella tampoco. No debe ser bonito pensar que te descontrolas y te lías con el primer tío que tienes al lado. Se un poco respetuoso con ella. Nosotros somos tíos y siempre hemos leído, visto, oído de situaciones en las que nuestra naturaleza, totalmente física, nos juego malas pasadas, que nos dejamos llevar y estando como estábamos consideramos hasta lógico que el alcohol nublara nuestro juicio, todos hemos oído de casos así; pero las chicas son distintas, ellas son más de sentimientos, no les gusta dejarse llevar tanto por la naturaleza, saben pensar más en las consecuencias aunque haya momentos en los que se les vaya la pinza, les dan mas vueltas a todo.

- No, si te comprendo. Tú aprecias mucho a Akane ¿verdad? ¿Te gusta?

- Esto no tiene nada que ver con que me guste. Se trata de una borrachera y punto ¿Crees que me gusta pensar en lo que ha podido pasar? Pues no, puedo haber sido un bruto, a lo mejor ella no quería y yo insistí, a lo mejor tu y yo como éramos dos aprovechamos esa ventaja y... ¿no lo has pensado? A lo mejor la hemos obligado a algo que no le gustaba.

- ¿Crees que seríamos capaces?

- No lo se, estábamos borrachos y la borrachera debió ser enorme.

- ¿Insinúas que la hemos violado?

- Sasuke si piensas que has hecho algo con ella eso es una violación porque ella, en su estado normal no lo haría así que la has violado, has utilizado su cuerpo sin su permiso, ella no estaba en condiciones... has abusado de ella.

- Eso no sería del todo cierto.

- Si Akane ha hecho algo que en su estado normal no haría... es que hemos utilizado su cuerpo sin su consentimiento. Imagínate que en lugar de ella estás tú, en el medio de dos tíos casi desnudos los tres y no te acuerdas de nada y sabes que a ellos no les importaría...

- ¡No digas estupideces!

- No, dime ¿Cómo te sentirías? ¿No pensarías que eso es una violación? Si en tu estado normal no lo harías ¿te gustaría descubrir que un par de salidos se han aprovechado de tu estado de embriaguez? ¿No sentirías como que te han robado algo?

Sasuke guardó silencio. No le gustaba pensar que había abusado de Akane, que ella no sabía lo que hacía y que, como Shino había dicho, lo mismo ella no quería y él insistió y menos aún me gustaba pensar que podía haber sido los dos... la sola idea de imaginarse a Shino... no... era imposible, él nunca permitiría compartir a Akane con nadie... por muy borracho que estuviese. El la quería solo para él.

- Oye Sasuke... que digo yo ¿Que te molestaría mas? ¿Saber que tú me has hecho algo a mí o que yo te he hecho algo a ti?

- ¿Podíamos cambiar de tema?

- Antes, duchándome, he descubierto que tengo varios chupetones.

- Bueno... yo también.

- Es mejor pensar que son de Akane ¿no?

- No me gusta pensar que Akane te ha estado haciendo chupetones pero...

- Es mejor que pensar que nos los hemos hecho mutuamente ¿verdad?

- Verdad. Y no vuelvas a recordar el tema. Entre nosotros no ha pasado nada... a mi no me gustan los tíos, no te ofendas pero por muy borracho que estuviera entre tu y Akane la escogía a ella sin dudar.

- No, si no lo dudo.

Neji y Temari se habían quedado solos recogiendo el salón.

- ¿Que le pasa a Akane? - se interesó Neji.

- Neji por favor no seas simple ¿Tú que crees que le pasa?

- ¿No es un poco exagerada su reacción?

- A ver Neji, que se ha despertado sin recordar nada entre dos tíos, si yo me despierto entre dos tíos, medio desnuda y sin recordar nada también exageraría bastante.

- ¿Que pasa? ¿No se fía de si misma?

- Que el alcohol es muy malo y Shino llevaba los calzoncillos de Sasuke ¿Tu crees que en su estado normal Shino haría algo así? Pues ya tienes la contestación.

- Pues tú no te has puesto tan dramática.

- Es distinto. Yo me he despertado contigo solamente y se supone que entre nosotros hay algo. Además esta vez puedo estar tranquila.

- ¿Tranquila?

- Si porque después del susto que me llevé creyendo que estaba embarazada ya no me vuelve a pasar. Fui al médico para que me recetara la pastilla.

- ¿Que pastilla?

- ¡Que pastilla va a ser! Neji, por favor, pareces tonto, anticonceptivos... Esa es otra... ay, pobre Akane, no lo quiero ni pensar.

- ¿Que tu tomas anticonceptivos?

- No, si te parece me arriesgo a quedarme embarazada.

Neji guardó silencio, prefería no contestar ya sabía demasiado más de lo que deseaba. Si Temari tomaba anticonceptivos era porque tenía una vida sexual activa y no era con él... ¿Por qué ahora se sentía tan mal?

- A ver, no pongas esa cara... es por si acaso Neji, por si acaso. No digo que esté todos los días liándome por ahí pero desde luego no voy a volver a pasar la angustia que pasé.

Neji prefirió volver a guardar silencio. No le gustaba nada todo aquello.

- ¿Se puede saber que estas pensando de mi?

- Nada... no pienso nada.

- Desde luego que no se para que te cuento nada.

- De todas formas no creo que pasase nada. Estaban los tres juntos, Sasuke es demasiado egoísta como para...

- ¿Tu crees? Te recuerdo que estaba bajo los efectos de lo que fuera.

- Si, estoy seguro. Además Shino es su amigo.

- Por eso... pobre Akane, la de vueltas que tiene que estar dándole a todo.

- Pues no entiendo porqué.

- Porque Shino es su amigo... una no se acuesta con su mejor amigo, eso es muy raro.

- ¿Es raro?

- Claro es como... acostarse con tu hermano... no, amigos y sexo no se mezclan.

- Pero tú y yo lo hicimos.

- Y bien mal que me sentí luego hasta que rehicimos nuestra relación ¿no te acuerdas? ¿A ti como te sentaría despertarte un día y encontrarte a Hinata desnuda en tu cama?

- Seria muy...

- Pues eso. Y luego está el tema de Shikamaru.

- ¿A que viene ahora Shikamaru?

- Es que a Akane le gusta Shikamaru ¿No te habías dado cuenta? Ahora a ver que hace y como actúa. Con lo que es ella seguro que no se atreve ni a mirarle.

- ¿Estás segura de que a Akane le gusta Shikamaru?

- Pues claro, le gusta, le gusta y mucho.

- Pero siempre le está gruñendo y parece que la saca de quicio.

- Eso es porque quiera llamar su atención, tonto. Desde luego que los hombres no os dais cuenta de nada.

Sai había vuelto a la habitación. Se suponía que también iba a ordenarla pero no lo hacía. Se había sentado en la cama y estaba absorto en sus pensamientos.

¿Que había pasado? Aquello era algo más que absurdo. No, seguramente no había pasado nada ¿Cómo iba a pasar algo? ¿Por qué tenía esos pensamientos tan absurdos? Habían bebido y se habían intoxicado con lo que fuese y tenían mucho calor, eso lo recordaba, así que seguramente se quitaron la ropa buscando sentirse mejor y se durmieron de esa forma... si, seguro que había pasado eso porque ¿Por qué iba a pasar cualquier otra cosa? No, claro que no.

A la orilla del lago Misaki observaba a Akane sentada y mordiéndose las uñas. Se podía ver lo nerviosa y angustiada que la chica se encontraba. No se atrevía a decirle nada, en realidad él bastante tenía con dar vueltas a su propia situación.

- ¿Que opinión tienes ahora de mi, Misaki?

- La misma que tenía. Tu no tienes la culpa de lo que ha pasado.

- ¿No piensas que todo ha sido mi culpa?

- No. Ni se me ha pasado por la mente a no ser que fueras tu la que echase algo a la bebida.

- ¿No crees que soy una guarra?

- No Akane, tu no tienes culpa de lo que ha pasado, no eras consciente de lo que hacías.

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

- Porque yo tampoco recuerdo lo que pasó.

- Pero lo tuyo no es lo mismo.

- No creas, casi se parece.

- Hombre pero tu seguro que tienes la certeza de que no...

- ¿Es que no recuerdas lo que van diciendo de mi? - sonrió débilmente.

- Vaya... lo siento, no me acordaba.

- No te preocupes, si ya lo tengo asumido, oficialmente soy el maricón del instituto.

- Eso es porque no te conocen.

- Pero todo el mundo cree conocerme y saberlo todo de mí: el chico que se lió con un profesor.

- Si pero...

- No busques excusarme, me he despertado desnudo al lado de otro chico... un chico que me gusta.

- ¿Te gusta Sai?

- Me... me está empezando a gustar... no se lo que me pasa con él.. es una situación muy incómoda.

- Pero Sai no es... o sea que no le gustan...

- Pero estábamos drogados o algo así ¿Que te hace pensar a ti que no me aproveché de eso?

- Bueno, es que...

- Según mi punto de vista estoy en el mismo caso que el tuyo.

- Es que yo... - Akane se limpió una pequeñas lágrimas que empezaban a formarse en sus ojos - Es que yo... todo es mi culpa, es que no se controlarme... es culpa mía... soy muy tonta Misaki, soy muy tonta.

- Chist, chist, tranquilízate un poco.

- No puedo es que - respiraba agitadamente - Es que yo... no se lo que me pasa pero yo... es culpa mía, yo...

- Ya Akane, ya, te está dando un ataque de ansiedad, intenta relajarte.

- No puedo... no puedo... ¿Que pensarán ahora de mi? ¿Que pensará Sasuke? ¿Y Neji? ¿Y Sai? Yo...yo... ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada? Lo intento, lo intento pero...

- ¿Recordarlo te ayudaría a superarlo?

Akane le miró confusa.

- No... creo que no.

- Pues entonces es mejor no recordarlo ¿no crees?

Neji y Temari había terminado de ordenar el salón y se dirigían al jardín para continuar allí cuando oyeron la puerta de la casa abrirse y unas voces que no eran para nada ni la de los niños, ni la de Akane o Misaki.

Temari sintió un vuelco en su corazón y como las piernas comenzaban a doblársele.

- Itachi... - susurró.

Neji la miró y una desagradable sensación le invadió. Se dirigió molesto hacia la entrada. Allí había tres personas. Itachi, Kisame y una mujer joven, de la edad de Itachi, morena, de pelo corto, por la nuca, liso y con un flequillo totalmente recto.

- ¿Así que esta es tu casa? - dijo la mujer.

- Si, esta es, pasad.

- ¿Itachi? - se escuchó a Sasuke desde arriba de las escaleras - ¿Que haces aquí?

- Hola hermanito, hemos venido a pasar unos días.

- ¿Con qué permiso?

- ¿Necesitas permiso de papá, Itachi? - preguntó burlón Kisame.

- No necesito permiso de nadie. Esta casa es de la familia.

- Pero sabías que yo iba a venir - decía Sasuke mientras bajaba las escaleras.

- ¿Algún problema, hermanito?

- Si... ¿Por qué has venido?

- Estúpido hermano pequeño.

. . . . . . . . . .

_Gracias por leer y por los comentarios que enviáis._

_Akari sono yami, muchísimas gracias, si, los bellotas ya se van a dar por muertos…_

_Lala-chan, como siempre es un gusto recibir tus comentarios, muchas gracias ¿Puede que haya sido el anterior el peor final que he puesto a un capitulo? Pues yo creo que si… en fin, lo que ha pasado creo que lo voy a dejar a vuestra libre imaginación._

_Espero que tengáis una buena semana. Nos vemos en el siguiente._


	70. Señales de alarma

_Otra semana más llego un poco tarde. Lo he intentado pero no ha habido forma, lo siento, siento la tardanza pero bueno, aunque sea tarde aquí está, el último capítulo de la acampada, un capítulo de transición pero en el que se descubrirán cosas de Shino, espero que os guste._

_**NOTA**: En el capítulo anterior describí a la chica que va a la casa con Itachi como pelirroja, esto era porque, en principio, iba a ser prima de Akane pero a última hora cambié de idea, así que le he cambiado el color de pelo, ya no es pelirroja si no morena._

. . . . . . . . .

**Señales de alarma**

La mirada de Itachi se clavó en Temari que, a su vez desde la puerta, le miraba intentado disimular que lo hacía. No le hizo falta mucho a Itachi para comprender la situación, la miró a ella, miró a aquel chico que estaba unos pasos por delante de ella y entendió más de lo que pretendía... Así que ese era la persona con la que Temari se estaba... ¿engañando? La verdad, esperaba otra cosa, algo más adulto no un crío de... ¿cuantos años tendría el Hyuuga? Desde luego no mas de 18, no, no esperaba eso de Temari.

Sonrió débilmente y dio un paso hacia su hermano que seguía desafiándole con la mirada.

- Tranquilo hermanito que no me voy a quedar ¿Crees que me apetece pasar un día rodeado de estúpidos adolescentes?

- ¿Entonces para que has venido?

- Eso es asunto mío. Solo paso a dejar las maletas ¿Tu te vas mañana, verdad? Entonces no nos volveremos a ver.

- ¿Este es tu hermano, Itachi? - habló acercándose la mujer - No sabía que tenías un hermano ¡Que mono es!

- Parece que hemos venido en mal momento - comentó Kisame.

- Pero ya nos marchamos. Voy a dejar estas maletas en mi cuarto... si no te importa, hermanito. Acompáñame Kisame.

Itachi y Kisame cogieron las maletas y comenzaron a subir las escaleras, en medio de ellas se cruzaron con Shino, que bajaba.

- ¿Shino? - gritó de pronto la mujer - ¡Eres tú, Shino!

Kisame se detuvo y miró al chico y luego a su secretaria.

- ¿Le conoces?

- ¡Claro! ¿Es que no me reconoces, Shino?

Shino no contestó, se limitó a terminar de bajar las escaleras y la mujer se acercó a él y sin esperar nada más le abrazó cariñosamente.

- ¿Que haces aquí? - fue las únicas palabras que pronunció Shino, en realidad este aún tenía bastante dolor de cabeza y hasta dudaba si eso era real o producto de su imaginación.

- ¡Shino! ¿Que te pasa? ¿Así se saluda a una vieja amiga?

- Perdona pero es que... ¿De verdad eres tú?

- ¡Pues claro que soy yo!

- ¿Y que haces aquí?

- Porque me ha invitado mi jefe. Trabajo para Hosigaki... es el señor alto y raro que has visto antes, en realidad venimos por negocios, soy su secretaria y, entre tu y yo, sus manos y agenda personal andante, pero ¿y tu? ¿Que haces aquí?

- Soy compañero de Sasuke Uchiha, nos ha invitado.

- ¡Ah! El chico mono... preséntamelo.

- Irumi... - pareció quejarse Shino.

- Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo misma.

- No hace falta - repuso Sasuke - Soy Sasuke Uchiha.

- Irumi Ryuga.

- Es la hermanastra de Akane - añadió Shino.

- ¿Hermanastra? - se extrañó Sasuke.

- Mis padres se separaron y luego mi padre se casó con la madre de Akane.

- Y se llevará una sorpresa al verte - comentó Shino.

- ¿Akane está aquí? - gritó la chica.

- Y alguien más.

- ¡Ay que alegría!

- Hola - se acercó Temari a ellos - Que curioso ¿no? El mundo es un pañuelo.

- Un pañuelo lleno de mocos - pareció quejarse Shino.

- Hola, yo soy Neji Hyuuga, encantado.

- ¿Tu también eres compañero de Akane?

- Somos todos compañeros - respondió Shino.

- ¿Y que hacéis aquí?

- Yo tengo que ir a hacer unas llamadas - habló Sasuke.

Mientras los demás hablaban Sasuke se dirigió al salón y cogió una guía telefónica que había cerca del teléfono. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, acababa de darse cuenta. Su fallo estos días era haber intentado comportarse con Akane como lo había hecho con Sakura o Karin y Akane era totalmente distinta. Tanto Sakura como Karin estaban deseando que él las hiciera caso por eso no tenía que rogarles nada, con insinuarles un poco ellas se lanzaban, se suponía que era lo que esperaban, que les diese una oportunidad, siempre iban detrás de él "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke" pero Akane no, Akane no iba detrás de él, así que esa estrategia es normal que no le diera resultado. Akane era indiferente, no le interesaba que Sasuke fuera guapo o popular o tuviera una actitud fría y misteriosa, al contrario, ella buscaba en él que fuera un "chico normal". A Akane le gustaban los pequeños detalles, de eso ya se había dado cuenta, recordó la sencillez con que le trató en la cita que tuvieron, lo cómodos que estuvieron juntos, lo que a la chica le gustó el parque, el lago y los helados... cosas sencillas, Akane no era una chica complicada, era fácil de tratar y por lo que se había dado cuenta ella no se sentía especial así que cualquier detalle hacia ella lo agradecía y le hacía sentirse animada.

Cuando regresó a donde estaban se había unido a ellos Sai, Misaki y Akane, la cual era abrazaba efusivamente por la tal Irumi.

- Entonces ¿Quien más ha venido? - preguntaba Irumi - ¿Están aquí Ryuko y Jisei?

- No, no están - contestaba Akane - Los que si están son Takato y Yusuke.

- ¿Y eso?

- Pues como todos los años, ya sabes, nos los llevamos a ellos y a sus amigos a pasar unos días de convivencia.

- ¿Desde cuando?

- Desde siempre, Irumi, desde siempre - gruñó Akane.

- Ay no te pongas así, que mal genio tienes.

- Es que es increíble que nunca te acuerdes de nada.

- No tengo yo la cabeza para acordarme de esas cosas.

- ¿Y Takeo?

- Con mi madre, lo he dejado con la abuela, que le mime un poco.

Itachi y Kisame también regresaron.

- Mira Kisame, esta es mi hermanastra.

- ¿Eres una hermanastra, Irumi? - rió Kisame.

- Oh si, ella es como Cenicienta, siempre cuidando de todos pero algo mas gruñona y yo soy la hermanastra mala pero tremendamente mas sexy.

- Nosotros nos vamos que tenemos una reunión - dijo Itachi - No sufras hermanito que no me volverás a ver, no regresaremos hasta mañana ¿Tu te vas mañana, no?

- ¿Mañana? ¿Y dónde vamos a dormir? - se alarmó Irumi.

- En cualquier hotel.

- Pero hemos venido aquí precisamente porque tenías tu casa.

- Ahora no me apetece pasar aquí la noche. He visto que hay críos por el jardín y no me gustan los críos.

- Tú quédate si quieres Irumi - habló Kisame - Pasa el día con tu hermana.

- ¿No me necesitas?

- Si te necesito, mañana tendrás que pasar todos mis apuntes al ordenador.

- Vámonos ya Kisame - habló Itachi - No perdamos mas tiempo.

En ese preciso momento entraban los bellota arrasando con todo. Takato nada mas ver a Irumi se acercó a saludarla extrañado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó extrañado Yusuke.

- Hola Hideki - respondió Irumi - He venido por trabajo.

- Yusuke, yo soy Yusuke - apuntilló el niño.

- Ay perdona, siempre os confundo, ya sabes como tengo la cabeza.

Después de unas cuantas frases más, Itachi y Kisame se marcharon dejando allí a Irumi. Itachi estaba más que molesto y Temari se había dado cuenta. Para Itachi no había dudas de que ese crío, el Hyuuga, era el que estaba seduciendo a Temari ¿pero como podía ser que una mujer como Temari anduviese tonteando con un crío como él? Se sentía muy humillado, le había dado tiempo a Temari, se había apartado de ella para que pudiese "recolocar" su mente pero parece ser que ese tiempo lo estaba llenando con otro tipo... pues no, la cosa no iba a quedar así, su orgullo se lo impedía. Temari iba a tener que explicarle muchas cosas, si estaba enamorada de ese chico podía comprenderlo, si no sabía cual elegir también lo entendía pero que jugase con él no, él no era ningún crío para que le utilizase como sustituto o lo que fuese... y si era cuestión de rivalizar con aquel chico... le parecía ridículo luchar contra uno de sus alumnos de kendo pero... no se andaría con contemplaciones.

Irumi había decidido quedarse. Ir a aquella reunión era algo tremendamente aburrido y no le apetecía nada, así que aprovecharía que le daban aquel día de vacaciones.

- Entonces ¿que vamos a hacer hoy? - se interesó Sumomo.

- Seguiremos con lo planeado - respondió Neji.

- No tengo yo la cabeza para caminatas - se quejó Shino.

- Pues te tomas dos aspirinas o cuatro y vosotros no creáis que os vais a librar de la regañina - advirtió Neji a los niños - Para empezar vosotras dos, señoritas, vais a tener una larga charla conmigo.

- ¿Nosotras?

- Vosotras sois mi responsabilidad, tú porque eres mi prima y tu porque eres la hermana de Lee y me pidió personalmente que me ocupara de ti. Supongo que Shino querrá hablar con sus hermano y Akane con los suyos.

- Desde luego que si - agregó Akane - No penseis que os vais a ir de rositas.

- Y yo también me ocuparé de ti - Shino señaló a Masaru.

- ¿De mi?

- Por supuesto.

- Creo que os estáis confundiendo. No parecéis muy razonables. Estáis culpando a unos niños de vuestra propia irresponsabilidad - dijo muy serio Masaru - ¿De veras pensáis acusarnos a nosotros?

- No - respondió tranquilamente Shino - Se que no podemos acusaros a vosotros, tan tontos no somos, es nuestra palabra contra vuestras caritas de inocentes.

- ¿Se puede saber que ha pasado? - se interesó Irumi.

- Nada - contestó rápidamente Akane - No ha pasado nada. Travesura de niños. Vamos, venid vosotros conmigo a un sitio más privado.

Tanto Neji, como Akane y Shino sabían que no podían acusarlos, que los niños protestarían diciendo que ellos no tenían culpa de nada y sobretodo Akane temía que al final terminaran echándole la culpa a ella y diciendo que ponía a los niños como excusa para encubrir su responsabilidad. Lo estaba viendo, toda la culpa iba a ser para ella. Tampoco podían castigarles por su cuenta pues se quejarían a sus padres y estarían en las mismas. Así que la mejor solución que encontraron fue regañarles por su cuenta, diciéndoles los irresponsables que habían sido y que las consecuencias podían haber sido muy graves.

Neji advirtió a las niñas que como no había pasado nada no iba a acusarlas pero que la próxima vez no las perdonaría. Shino intentó que comprendieran lo peligroso que era lo que habían hecho y Akane asustó a sus hermanos todo lo que pudo, sobretodo a Takato que lloriqueaba preocupado por la salud de su hermana.

Después de la charla, Yusuke y Hotaru se lamentaron de que no había salido todo lo bien que ellos pensaban pero no pasaba nada, esto les servía para "aprender", solo había sido un "ensayo"... la próxima vez no fallarían y Masaru tomó buena nota de lo combinación que no debía volver a hacer... tendría que probar una nueva.

En general los niños siguieron jurando que no habían hecho nada pero como los mayores tenían aquella expresión de "estoy muy enfadado" juraron que no volverían hacer nunca "lo nada que había hecho".

Por otra parte también habían decidido que los planes para el día, aunque con retraso, seguirían igual y se marcharían a pasar una jornada de senderismo. Temari, Sai y Misaki prepararon la comida mientras Irumi daba una vuelta por la casa porque Irumi nunca había sido de ayudar mucho.

Irumi era una mujer caprichosa como ella sola, esa era la opinión que Akane tenía de ella. Cuando Akane supo que el novio de su madre tenía una hija y que de vez en cuando viviría con ellos se alegró mucho, por fin otra niña y además era mayor, seguro que iba a ayudarla; por fin otra niña con la que hablar y jugar a cosas de niñas, pero no, a pesar de los 5 años que era mayor que ella, Irumi resultó ser aún más cría. Estaba en esa edad de rebeldía en la que todo, absolutamente todo estaba en su contra y encima temía que la nueva familia de su padre le quitase su cariño. Desde el primer día que la conoció, Irumi se mostró como caprichosa y mal criada, era mayor que Akane, si, pero le daba tanto o más trabajo que sus hermanos y que no se le ocurriese protestar porque claro, pobre Irumi, se sentía desplazada, había que comprenderla y ayudarla a adaptarse. Y cuando por fin creció y Akane pensó que quizás madurase, de pronto se quedó embarazada, y no pudo tener un hijo de forma normal y formar una familia, no, ella tenía que hacerlo todo a su capricho, cada vez que iba a casa de su padre iban ella, el niño y también el novio, todo incluido. ¿Y quien se encargaba del niño? Pues Akane, faltaría más, más que nada porque la ponía nerviosa lo lenta que Irumi era para todo y siendo Akane tan mandona como era no podía evitar terminar por ocuparse ella.

Con todo esto se podía deducir que Akane no era una fanática incondicional de Irumi.

El timbre de la puerta principal sonó y fue Irumi la que acudió a abrir.

- ¡Akane! ¡Akane! - se la oyó gritar por la casa.

- ¿Que pasa? Deja ya de pegar gritos como una loca - respondió esta saliendo de la habitación.

- ¡Mira! - Irumi mostraba un precioso ramo de rosas rojas y blancas - ¡Son para ti!

- ¿Para mi?

- Si, mira, y tiene tarjeta y todo... toma.

Akane tomó el ramo con desconfianza y cogió la tarjeta.

- ¿Que pone?

- ¿Que es eso, Akane? - inquirió Takato, tanto él como el resto de los niños habían acudido atraídos por los gritos de Irumi.

- ¿Un ramos de rosas? - gritó Sumomo - ¡Que romántico! ¿Quien te las envía?

- ¿Quien sabe que está aquí? - se preguntaba Yusuke.

También atraídos por el alboroto causado por los niños acudieron el resto. Akane leyó la tarjeta y levantó la vista buscando con sus impacientes ojos turquesas a alguien. Lo encontró un poco apartado, apoyado en una pared, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada clavada en ella.

- ¿Sasuke?

- ¿Has sido tu, Sasuke? - volvió a gritar Sumomo.

Todos le miraron. Akane se acercó a él.

- ¿Por qué me regalas flores?

- Porque me apetecía ¿Tengo que tener algún motivo?

En medio de todo el alboroto Akane se encontró sin saber reaccionar. Aquel gesto le había pillado de golpe y con la defensa bajada, aún estaba aturdida por lo que había pasado así que no sabía ni que decir, ni que hacer, ni que pensar.

- Pero falta algo - añadió Sasuke.

- ¿Te refieres a esto? - Irumi mostró una caja - Esperaba que nadie se diese cuenta... que no, que es broma... toma.

- ¿Que es? ¿Que es? - se impacientaba Sumomo.

- Maldito Uchiha - gruñía Yusuke por lo bajo - ¿Pero quien se cree que es?

Al destapar la caja los ojos de Akane se abrieron desmesuradamente.

- ¡Bombones! - exclamó - ¡Me has comprado bombones!

- Espero que así pueda serte más fácil olvidar lo desagradable que fui esta mañana. No recuerdo lo que sucedió anoche pero quiero que sepas que nunca te ofendería o haría algo que te molestara de forma consciente. Se que estos días me he portado un poco... prepotente, no lo he hecho con mala intención, solo quería que te fijases en mi.

- No necesitabas... - empezó a decir Akane.

- ¿Prepotente? - comentó Temari en voz baja - He visto pavos reales pavoneándose menos que él.

- No te enfades tanto - le respondió Neji - El chico al menos intenta ser sincero y siendo él ya es bastante.

- Bueno, al final se nos hace tardísimo - interrumpió Sai - Al final no vamos a ningún sitio.

- ¿Y dónde vamos? - preguntó Irumi.

- A dar un paseo por el monte - respondió Shino - Yo que tu me cambiaba y me ponía algo más cómodo.

- Pero no tengo nada.

- Yo te presto algo - dijo Temari - Anda, acompáñame, debemos tener la misma talla.

- Venga si - añadió Misaki - ¿Tenéis listas ya las mochilas?

- ¡Si! - respondieron los niños.

- ¿Con los prismáticos para ver los pájaros?

- ¡Si!

- Pues venga, todos a esperar fuera... vamos.

Todos se marcharon y quedaron solos Sasuke, Akane y Shino que no dejaba de mirarle de forma inquisidora.

- Yo voy a poner las flores en agua ¿vale?

Akane también se marchó. Shino se acercó a Sasuke y apoyó una de sus manos en la pared.

- ¿Haciéndote el interesante, Uchiha?

- Simplemente quería tener un detalle con ella.

- Ya...

Muchas ganas de andar por el campo no tenían los mayores pero Neji había dicho que no podían pasar el día sin hacer nada y por no escuchar sus consideraciones todos acudieron a la "excursión". La suerte fue que Masaru también sabía preparar un batido milagroso, o eso decía él, que les "arreglaría el cuerpo". Todos miraron con escepticismo y asco aquel batido pero lo probaron y curiosamente funcionaba... mejor era no preguntar que tenía eso, el chico juraba que nada malo... habría que creerle, no iba a ser tan tonto de volver a liarla.

Misaki evitaba a Sai. Se sentía muy incómodo, no quería ni pensar en lo que podía haber pasado entre ellos. Cierto era que Sai nunca había dicho o hecho nada que hiciese sospechar que le interesaban los chicos pero estaban bebidos o drogados o lo que fuera que estuvieran y la naturaleza es muy rara, suele actuar por su cuenta y él comenzaba a sentir algo por Sai y... no decía que hubieran llegado muy lejos pero ¿y si se le había declarado? o incluso podía haberle intentado besar... claro que seguro que Sai lo rechazó... por supuesto que lo rechazaría, claro que como no se acordaba pues le daba un poco igual.

Neji notaba extraña a Temari, parecía nerviosa, como agitada y no lograba comprender el porqué de ese repentino cambio. Todo estaba normal, a pesar de la situación comprometida en la que se habían despertado, Temari parecía normal, sin darle demasiada importancia, tal vez porque no había razón para ponerse histéricos, como ella misma había dicho pues ellos tenían ya una relación bastante personal ¿que podía haber pasado? incluso la chica bromeó sobre que era una lástima no acordarse. Sin embargo desde que llegaron Itachi y sus acompañantes, Temari comenzó a tensarse, ahora estaba distraída, ausente y de mal humor, parecía que se sumía en sus pensamientos y cuando se dirigían a ella reaccionaba con mal genio, como si le molestasen que la interrumpieran ¿que le pasaría?

Temari estaba más que molesta. Se sentía inquieta, solamente la presencia de Itachi había logrado alterarla. Le conocía y esa mirada que le dirigió no era de indiferencia, seguramente Itachi se había dado cuenta de todo. Daba vueltas y más vueltas a aquella situación. Ella no quería ofender a Itachi... ella no sabía porqué pero era incapaz de romper el lazo que la unía a él y tampoco quería dañar a Neji... en cada uno de ellos encontraba algo que necesitaba, era muy extraño pero los necesitaba de ambos.

Sai era consciente de que Misaki estaba evitándole y eso no le gustaba. Era ridículo que ahora tuviese esa reacción, no era para nada lógica, ni razonable y no tenía base ninguna. Ellos se llevaban bien, eran amigos y tenían que seguir siéndolo porque además en el tiempo que le conocía, Misaki había ido haciéndose hueco y a él le gustaba contar con su amistad, hablar de cosas de la vida, mirar las puestas de sol en silencio... Misaki era muy buena compañía, a su lado a veces sentía que recuperaba algo, algo que no recordaba que le faltaba. Además él tenía que ayudarle, porque era su responsabilidad, porque él evitó que se suicidara y como digo la psicóloga, al hacerlo le obligó a vivir y a continuar con su sufrimiento y él tenía que hacer algo para demostrarle que merecía la pena seguir viviendo.

Akane, de improviso parecía haber recuperado su habitual energía. Ni ella misma sabía porqué pero de pronto se sintió llena de optimismo. Estaba segura de que no había pasado nada porque ella nunca haría nada con Shino, imposible, ni Shino con ella y Shino estaba allí y eso quería decir que Sasuke tampoco porque Shino no lo hubiera permitido, seguro.

Encontraron un sitio estupendo para comer. Hicieron dos grupos, uno de los pequeños y otro con los mayores. Al abrir una de las fiambreras un olor intenso a tomate llegó a Akane haciéndola retroceder con cara de asco.

- Por dios... que fuerte huele este tomate... agg

Temari acercó la nariz.

- Huele como todos los tomates.

- Pero huele muy fuerte ¿no? ¿No estará malo?

- No creo, pero bueno, toma la mía, está sin abrir.

Akane la abrió y volvió a repetir el mismo gesto.

- Por favor ¿pero que tomate es este?

Todos terminaron por oler la fiambrera y todos estuvieron de acuerdo en opinar que no olía más fuerte que otras veces.

- Pues yo no lo aguanto, de veras, mira - se puso la mano en la boca y parecía dar una arcada - si hasta me ha puesto mal cuerpo... separarla de mi.

- Que rara estás hoy - comentó Shino - será que aún te dura la resaca.

- Será - respondió la chica.

- ¿La resaca? - se interesó Irumi - ¿Es que tu bebes, Akane?

- Yo que se lo que hago, creía que no pero a veces las apariencias engañan.

- Así que anoche estuvisteis de fiesta, ya verás como se entere tu madre.

- ¿Pero no vas a comer nada? - preguntó Misaki al ver que Akane se separaba un poco de la comida.

- No puedo, te juro que no puedo, me da un asco tremendo.

- Pues hija no es tan asquerosa - se quejó Temari - Hombre, no cocino mejor que nadie pero tanto como para dar asco...

- No, si no es por la comida es que... no me apetece.

- Me recuerdas a mi cuando estaba embarazada - comentó riendo Irumi - No aguantaba los olores un poco fuertes, todo me daba asco ¿te acuerdas?

- ¿Has estado embarazada? - curioseó Misaki.

- Si, tengo un niño.

- ¡Tienes un hijo! - exclamó Temari - ¿Cuanto tiempo tiene?

- 15 meses ¿Queréis ver una foto? Como buena madre que soy siempre estoy dispuesta a enseñar su foto.

- ¿Entonces que es tuyo, Akane? ¿Tu sobrinastro? - intervino Misaki.

- Cuando estás embarazada - continuó Irumi - Te vuelves muy sensibles a los olores.

- Eso es cierto - afirmó Sai - Lo he leído. Los capilares de la nariz están como más sensibles.

- ¿Y cuando comienzan a aparecer esos síntomas? - se interesó Shino.

- Ah no se - contestó Irumi - La verdad es que yo ya me lo sospechaba antes de tener la primera falta, me encontraba rara, tenía muchísimo sueño, todo me olía muy fuerte y las cosas me sabían raro.

- ¿Que te sabían raro? - inquirió Akane.

- Si... no se, las cosas no me sabían igual.

- Pero vamos - continuó Akane - Para que eso pase tiene que pasar un tiempo, quiero decir que una no se queda embarazada y ala al rato ya empiezan los síntomas.

- Mas que nada - añadió Temari - Porque eso necesita un tiempo para digamos "cuajarse"

- No te quiero ofender, Irumi - interrumpió Sai - Pero me llama mucho la atención ¿Te quedaste embarazada queriendo?

- Pues no, me quedé embarazada por un accidente.

- Pero eso hoy en día... o sea que quiero decir que hay mucha información y muchos métodos.

- Si, eso que se dice que si te quedas embarazada es porque quieres - puntualizó Misaki.

- O no - protestó Temari - Los accidentes suceden todavía.

- Yo me quedé embarazada por culpa del chispeo - afirmó Irumi.

- ¿Que chispeo? - se interesó Akane.

- Ya sabes, antes de llover, chispea ¿es que tu no lo sabías?

Ni quería saberlo. De repente el optimismo de Akane se vino de nuevo abajo. No podía ser, imposible, lo que sucedía es que estaba bastante paranoica... era una tontería, una idea tonta la que de pronto cruzó su mente... solo una tontería.

Al final fue un día bastante agradable. Por la noche, Sasuke aún tenía una sorpresa más: fuegos artificiales. Sacó una caja llena de cohetes de todo tipo y los niños se entusiasmaron. Fueron a la orilla del lago para encenderlos.

- ¡Que bonitos son! - decía Akane mirándolos.

- Ven - Sasuke la cogió de la mano.

- ¿Dónde me llevas?

- A una de estas barcas. Ven vamos a verlos desde el centro del lago.

- Pero...

- Vamos Cenicienta, ya sabes que se remar ¿no?

- ¡Maldito Uchiha! - volvía a gruñir Yusuke cuando vio como su hermana subía a una barca con Sasuke - Es que le odio.

- Tranquilo - decía Hotaru - Ya nos ocuparemos de él.

En el medio del lago, Sasuke y Akane guardaban silencio mientras miraban el cielo iluminado con formas de hongos por los fuegos artificiales. Sasuke meditaba que es lo que hubiera sucedido si en lugar de con Akane aquel incidente hubiera sucedido con Sakura ¿Cómo habría reaccionado Sakura? Akane no quería ni hablar del tema, ella lo había zanjado diciendo que nunca había sucedido y punto pero ¿y Sakura? ¿y Karin? ¿Ellas habrían reaccionado igual? ¿Habrían insistido en saber que había sucedido?

- No me digas que están pensando en como contarle a Sakura lo que ha pasado aquí - habló de pronto Akane.

- ¿Eh? No, no... que tontería ¿Por qué iba a querer contárselo?

- Quizás porque te sientes culpable.

- ¿Culpable de qué?

- De lo que pasó. A lo mejor sientes que necesitas su perdón.

- ¿Su perdón?

- Quiero decir su comprensión... no se, el amor es complicado.

- ¿Por qué iba a querer la comprensión de Sakura?

- Porque no puedes dejar de pensar en ella.

- ¿Te gustaron la flores?

- Fue un detalle bonito.

- ¿Y la nota? - Akane retiró la mirada - ¿No te gustó la nota?

- Sasuke...

- Una vez me dijiste que cuando aclarase mis sentimientos volverías a leer la carta que te escribí.

- Pero aún no los tienes muy claros. No, no me interrumpas, déjame hablar. Sasuke yo no quiero que me vuelvan a hacer daño.

- Y por eso te cierras y no quieres darme una oportunidad, por eso te empeñas en librarte de mí empujándome hacia Sakura. Sakura tampoco se merece que la utilices a ella de escudo.

Akane bajó la cabeza avergonzada. Si, era cierto, no estaba siendo muy honesta, como no tenía valor de decirle directamente que no a Sasuke utilizaba a Sakura para distraerle. No estaba siendo muy honesta.

- Tranquila. Me he dado cuenta de que a ti no se te puede presionar, hay que dejarte a tu ritmo y yo se tener mucha paciencia.

Por su parte Shino se vio de repente metido en una encerrona. Irumi había conseguido apartarle del grupo.

- ¿Que quieres decirme? - Shino la miró con escepticismo.

- Estás muy frío conmigo - Irumi pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del chico y se pegó a él.

- Por favor Irumi, este no es el lugar adecuado.

- ¿Y cual será el lugar adecuado?

- Ninguno. Volvamos.

- ¿Por qué ahora eres tan arisco conmigo?

- Irumi no voy a caer de nuevo en tus redes. Ya te reíste a mi costa bastante.

- Yo no me reí de ti.

- Irumi... no soy un juguete y ya no tengo 15 años.

- Oh, ya eres un hombre.

- Vamos a dejarlo Irumi.

- Pues bien que te gustó.

- Era un crío y la culpa fue tuya.

- Ah claro, échame a mi la culpa, como si no supieses lo que hacías.

- Y no lo sabía, la adulta eras tú ¿lo recuerdas?

- Venga, si sabes que te tengo mucho cariño ¿Sigues enamorado de mi?

- No, aquello no fue...

- Entonces ¿sigues enamorado de Akane? Recuerdo que te pusiste como loco pensando que le habías puesto los cuernos o algo así.

- No estoy enamorado de Akane, nunca lo estuve.

- No era eso lo que decías.

- Era un crío, no sabía lo que sentía y tú me confundiste aún más. Fuiste cruel, es fácil reírse de un crío inocente.

- Ya veo que me guardas bastante rencor.

- No te guardo rencor lo que quiero es que no vuelvas a intentar jugar conmigo, ahora no te funcionará.

- ¿Y en que momento descubriste que no estabas enamorado de Akane?

- En el momento en que la vi llorar por otro chico... me di cuenta que no sentía celos, solo quería consolarla.

- Oh... que maduro - ironizó Irumi.

- Ya te he contestado, ahora volvamos.

- Espera, aún no me has hablado de... esa otra.

- ¿Que otra?

- Ya sabes... esa que te gustaba tanto... la hermana de tu amigo.

- Volvamos.

- Veo que he debido poner el dedo en la llaga ¿Aún te gusta?

- Volvamos te digo.

Shino comenzó a caminar. Irumi no le parecía mala chica, en el fondo no era mala persona, solo algo alocada pero tenía la mala costumbre de meterse en la vida de los demás y también que siempre, siempre tenía que demostrar que era más que Akane, sería porque la tenía envidia porque su padre pasaba mas tiempo con Akane que con ella, porque tenía hermanos y ella no... para Shino era incomprensible pero era así y siempre intentaba quitarle todo lo que tenía... incluido él.

En el fondo no tenía malos recuerdos de ella, era muy simpática y alegre pero le utilizó y eso le molestó un poco, además cometió el error de contarle su secreto, ese que guardaba dentro de él y no se atrevía ni a pronunciar en voz alta por vergüenza, que, como muchos chicos de su edad, se sentía muy atraído por las chicas mayores que él, no mucho, solo unos pocos años pero los suficientes como para que no fuesen ya unas adolescentes hormonadas y sobretodo el gustaba y mucho la hermana de su mejor amigo Kiba.

. . . . . . . . .

_Y hasta aquí el capitulo de la semana. Muchas gracias por haber leído. Como siempre agradezco a todos los que se han tomado la molestia en leer, a los que comentan y a los que no. **Akari sono yami**, muchas gracias, me he reído con tu comentario, bueno ya verás lo que sucede y veremos si te gusta la solución. **Lala-chan**, muchas gracias por el comentario, como siempre me anima mucho, si, no salen de una y se meten en otra, sobretodo porque decidí saltarme el "relleno". **Koste**, muchísimas gracias por el nuevo comentario. Si, estaban juntos Neji, Itachi y Temari pero no me parecía apropiado que Itachi dijese nada, he preferido que actuase así, como frío o misterioso y dejar las reacciones mas "viscerales" para un poquito mas adelante, creo que ellos se merecen que le dedique mas atención._

_Espero que os haya ido bien y a ver si la semana que viene no me lío tanto ¡Hasta la próxima!_


	71. Del color del cristal con que se mira

_No sabía muy bien que poner a continuación. Iba a poner las escenas en la playa de Sasuke con Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo, Deidara, Tobi y demás pero pensé que tanto Sasuke seguido era un poco pesado así que decidí intercalar algo de los del sonido. El capitulo no me gustaba y lo rehice porque parecía bastante intrascendente así que al final lo dejé en un poco de Tayuya y Suigetsu y algo de las circunstancias de los chicos de 2-1 y luego he puesto unas escenas que si son importantes en la trama. Bueno, espero que os guste como quedó._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
_

**Del color del cristal con que se mira**

Tayuya, Kin y Zaku miraban con un poco de pena la enorme puerta del edificio que hasta no hacía mucho había sido su segundo hogar.

- Bueno, ya estamos aquí - dijo Kin.

- Si. Será mejor que entremos y cojamos lo que tenemos que coger - propuso Zaku.

- Tayuya ¿Tienes la llave?

- Si. Tenemos que darnos prisa, a las 6 se activa automáticamente la alarma y por lo visto se cierra.

- Pero tenemos la llave.

- Pero cuando se activa la alarma solo se puede abrir con una clave de mierda que solo saben Orochimaru y Kabuto.

- Bueno pues venga, entremos de una vez - apremió Kin - Lo vamos buscando, así cuando llegue que lo coja y se marche rapidito.

Entraron en el edificio. Estaba oscuro y olía a cerrado. Zaku buscó el interruptor de la luz.

- Cuantos recuerdos - suspiró Kin.

- Déjate de recuerdos y noñeces - gruñó Tayuya - No estamos aquí para andar con esas estupideces.

Los tres comenzaron a andar por el largo pasillo.

- Tu dirás lo que quieras, Tayuya - continuaba Kin - Pero a mi me trae muchos recuerdos.

- Es una pena que se lo cerraran al señor Orochimaru - se lamentaba Zaku.

- Es porque la justicia es una mierda - refunfuñaba Tayuya.

Había que comprenderlos. Aunque Orochimaru tuviera la costumbre de hacer las cosas demasiado al borde de la ley, aunque la mayoría de las veces fuesen delitos o infracciones, para ellos Orochimaru era la única persona que les había dado una oportunidad en la vida.

Eran inadaptados de la sociedad, no se sentían parte de ella ni siquiera querían ser parte de una sociedad que parecía juzgarles de antemano. Chicos demasiado violentos y problemáticos, algunas veces nadie se preocupaba por averiguar que era lo que les había llevado a comportarse como lo hacían. Tampoco ellos querían saber nada de la sociedad, ni de sus normas, ni comprender que lo que hacían no era lo apropiado, se rebelaban contra todo de forma sistemática rechazando una sociedad que consideraban podrida, hipócrita y autoritaria.

Cada uno tenía sus motivos, erróneos o no, eran sus motivos. Con Orochimaru se sentían bien porque se creían comprendidos, no querían darse cuenta de que en realidad Orochimaru les utilizaba egoístamente para su propio beneficio y que si no le aportaban nada se deshacía de ellos; ellos solo veían lo que les dejaban ver.

Habían vivido engañados por Orochimaru, hacían lo que Orochimaru les pedía y a cambio él les comprendía y les proporcionaba aquel lugar para vivir: "La ciudad de los muchachos" la llamaban. Un lugar que bajo un nombre amable y unos objetivos de "ayuda a quien lo necesitaba" se escondía una especie de "secta", porque una vez que eras "captado" ya no volvías a ser el mismo. Las personas ajenas, como Naruto, veían con desesperación como sus hijos, amigos, seres queridos en general, comenzaban a cambiar, se aislaban del mundo porque lo único que les interesaba era Orochimaru y hacer lo que él decía, porque ya no comprendían sus ideas, su forma de actuar ¿Que clase de lugar sería ese?

¿Que pretendía Orochimaru? Eso no era algo que públicamente se supiese. Las autoridades cerraron esa institución, Orochimaru fue acusado de varias cosas pero en cierta forma había salido bastante bien librado, la gente comentaba cosas pero nadie sabía a ciencia cierta lo que había sucedido y los chicos tuvieron que volver a sus hogares o donde se les acogiese.

Y la mayoría de ellos se lamentaban de la pérdida de "su cuartel general". Era difícil para ellos pensar que Orochimaru no era buena persona, que se aprovechaba de ellos... todo eso era mentira, una mentira urdida por la sociedad y solo porque Orochimaru era distinto, porque veía en ellos no a unos delincuentes si no a personas, porque les daba oportunidades de hacer algo y una razón para vivir.

Todo era bastante complicado. Todo cambiaba según el cristal con que se mirase.

Kimimaro era uno de los que más respetaba a Orochimaru. Para un chico como él, enfermizo, del que todo el mundo huía, encontrar a Orochimaru fue como "descubrir" que podía ser útil para alguien. Era difícil explicar que tipo de influencia tenia Orochimaru sobre ellos y porqué pero era innegable y ahora se encontraban en un estado anímico bastante depresivo, se encontraban perdidos, ya no tenían el guía que necesitaban para caminar, no sabían lo que estaba bien o mal, les faltaban objetivos y se sentían traicionados por todo el mundo, lo que les llevaba a sentirse enfados y furiosos con la sociedad.

Kimimaro sentía que su vida ya no tenía ningún sentido ¿para qué vivía? Ahora más que nunca sentía que no servía para nada y que si él faltase nadie le echaría en falta ¿que utilidad tenía vivir una vida tan anodina? Ahora no sabía a donde pertenecía, no pertenecía a la sociedad "normal" pero tampoco se sentía parte de los grupos formados por sus "compañeros", no tenía nada en común con nadie, se sentía solo, muy solo y la soledad le entristecía aún más.

Cuando peor se sentía además enfermó. Había pasado las vacaciones de verano encerrado en el hospital, solo y abandonado de todo el mundo, sintiéndose inútil y preguntándose una y otra vez para qué vivía y quien le extrañaría si él no hubiese existido. Y de pronto una amiga regresó, en realidad ella nunca se había ido, fue él quien se separó, quien puso distancia entre ellos pero esa distancia podía ser recorrida de nuevo... Jisei entró en la habitación del hospital y él entendió que debía deshacer ese camino andado si quería recuperar su amistad. Y no solo Jisei, Juugo también estaba allí, a su lado... al menos se tenían el uno al otro, era cierto que Juugo ahora iba mucho con Sasuke y Sasuke se juntaba demasiado con Pain pero seguía siendo su amigo.

Kimimaro, Juugo y Suigetsu había ido a hablar con Orochimaru, no es que quisieran hablan con él porque aún le necesitasen, no, Juugo y Suigetsu ahora no querían saber ya nada de ese personaje, toda su lealtad se la debían a Sasuke, la persona que les ayudó a escapar de esa secta, porque no todos los integrantes estaban contentos y felices de "servir" a Orochimaru, algunos se sentían prisioneros y se daban cuenta de como les utilizaba. Habían ido porque querían recoger algunas cosas que les pertenecían. Orochimaru, por supuesto, no iba a darles la llave así como así pero les dijo que podían acudir porque alguien habría allí.

Por esa razón había pedido a Tayuya, Kin y Zaku que acudiesen a la casa y le diesen a Kimimaro una caja con las pertenencias que había dejado allí.

Kimimaro acudió acompañado de Juugo y Suigetsu. Llamaron a la puerta y Tayuya acudió a abrir.

- ¿Y estos? - fue el saludo que la chica les dio.

- Vienen a acompañarme - respondió Kimimaro.

- ¿Tienes miedo de que te hagamos algo?

- ¿Crees que tengo miedo de ti? - Kimimaro se acercó a ella mirándola fríamente y Tayuya sintió como un escalofrío recorriéndole la columna vertebral, siempre le pasaba lo mismo, Kimimaro siempre la había atemorizado, serían sus ojos, su seriedad, que era uno de los favoritos de Orochimaru antes de que llegase Sasuke... o quizás que siempre parecía carecer de sentimientos.

Kimimaro entró seguido de Juugo. Este aún le daba más miedo; era por su aspecto, Juugo era muy alto y su sola presencia imponía bastante, además, de todos era conocido por tener ese "pronto" tan violento y un puñetazo dado con esas manos tenía que doler por fuerza.

- Ah, ah, ah - se quejaba Suigetsu - Esto está lleno de polvo.

- No sufras que te vas a ir pronto - gruñó Tayuya - Coged la caja y largaos.

- No creas que no tengo ganas - comentó Suigetsu - No me hace gracia volver por aquí.

- ¿Y por qué vuelves, inútil?

- Para verte a ti desde luego que no.

- Te creerás muy importante.

- Realmente no se para que vengo.

- Vosotros esperarme aquí - dijo Kimimaro - Solo es recoger una caja.

Juugo y Suigetsu esperaron tal y como había sugerido Kimimaro. No tardaron en regresar junto con Zaku y Kin.

- Ahora que lo pienso - habló Suigetsu - Yo debería ir al servicio ¿funcionaran aún?

- ¿Ahora? - le reprendió Kin.

- Si ahora, ahora ¿que pasa?

- Venga y no tardes - advirtió Zaku.

Suigetsu entró y los demás salieron a la calle. Al cabo de un rato Tayuya empezó a impacientarse.

- ¿Pero este capullo que está haciendo? ¿Por qué tarda tanto?

- Chica, tendrá una necesidad - rió Kin.

- Menudo imbécil, voy a darle un toque.

Tayuya entró gruñendo de nuevo a la casa. Con paso decidido recorrió el camino que la separaba de los servicios, se paró delante de una puerta y golpeó.

- ¡Vamos ya, sal de una vez!

- Ya va, ya va... esta es peor todavía que Karin.

- ¿Que dices? - gritó.

- Nada, nada.

- Venga ya, capullo y date prisa de una vez.

- ¿Es que no sabes que hay cosas que hay que hacer con calma? - dijo saliendo del baño.

- Te creerás muy gracioso.

De improviso se oyó un ruido seco.

- ¿Que ha pasado?

- Ni idea.

Al dar unos pasos comenzó a sonar un sonido agudo y molesto de forma repetitiva. Ambos se detuvieron y se miraron.

- ¿Que es eso? - preguntó el chico.

- ¡La alarma! ¡Es la alarma! ¡Vamos corre!

- ¿Que corra?

- ¿Pero que hora es? ¡Si no son las 6!

En la calle el resto de los chicos vieron como se cerraba la puerta y oyeron la alarma comenzar a sonar.

- ¡Pero si no son las 6! - decía también Kin - ¿No decían que la alarma saltaba a las 6?

- ¡Y a mi que me cuentas! - gruñó Zaku - ¡Mierda! La puerta no se abre.

- ¿Cómo se va a abrir si se ha cerrado automáticamente y por lo visto hace falta la clave de la alarma?

- ¡Y yo que se! ¡A mi no me grites!

- ¿Que ha pasado? - preguntó Kimimaro.

- La puerta se ha cerrado y ha saltado la alarma - contestó la chica.

- ¿Cómo que se ha cerrado? Pues ábrela.

- No podemos, se necesita una clave que tienen solo Orochimaru y Kabuto.

- Estupendo.

- ¿Quieres decir que Suigetsu se ha quedado encerrado ahí? - se interesó Juugo.

- Con Tayuya.

- Bien.

- Pues ¿a que estáis esperando? Avisad de Kabuto - pareció ordenar Kimimaro.

- Si... claro, claro.

Dentro de la casa Suigetsu y Tayuya se miraban incrédulos.

- Es imposible que me pase esto - se quejaba la chica - Y menos quedarme encerrada con semejante inútil.

- Bah, supongo que no tardarán en venir a buscarnos. Yo voy a sentarme, ponte cómoda tú también.

- Yo me voy a acercar a la puerta, a lo mejor puedo hablar con los de fuera por una de las ventanas.

- Tampoco es mala idea.

Y así lo hicieron. Subieron una de las persianas e intentaron abrirla pero era imposible, golpearon el cristal para llamar la atención de los de afuera.

- ¡Eh! ¿Habéis avisado ya a Kabuto?

- ¡Tayuya! ¿Estás bien?

- Si, solo que la alarma me va volver loca.

- Enseguida vienen. Por lo visto va a venir la policía y todo.

- ¿Por qué tardan tanto?

- ¿Te pone nerviosa esta situación? - se burló Suigetsu mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

- ¿Esto de irritarme lo haces aposta? ¡Dios! ¡Que calor hace! ¿Tú no tienes calor?

- ¿Ha dicho que tiene calor? - interrogó Juugo.

- Claro, con todo cerrado y sin aire acondicionado es normal - explicaba Kin.

- Espero que no tarden en sacarlos de aquí.

- ¿Qué crees que pensarán de nosotros? - decía Tayuya sentándose a su lado.

- Que somos unos ladrones o algo así.

- Digo Orochimaru ¿que pensará de nosotros?

- Que somos unos inútiles, él siempre piensa eso ¿no?

- ¡Y esa mierda de alarma no deja de sonar! - gritó Tayuya - ¡Me va a volver loca!

Los minutos pasaban y nadie acudía. Al cabo de un rato la alarma dejó de sonar.

- ¡Por fin! - creí que iba a volverme loca.

- ¿Por qué no suena ya la alarma? - preguntó Suigetsu.

Se levantaron y golpearon de nuevo los cristales.

- ¿Que ha pasado? - gritó Tayuya.

- Dicen - gritó también Kin - Que han desactivado la alarma. La policía ya no va a venir, Orochimaru les ha explicado todo.

- ¿Que?

- Que... bah, déjalo, luego te lo cuento.

- Creo que ha dicho que la policía ha desactivado la alarma, venga chica, siéntate y relájate, no creo que tarden en venir a abrirnos.

- ¡No puedo relajarme! ¿Cómo puedes estar tu tan tranquilo?

- ¿Y que quieres que haga? No hay mucho que hacer por aquí.

- ¡Que calor hace! Esto es insoportable ¿Es que no tienes calor?

- ¿Pero como puedes ser tan quejica?

- ¿No nos estaremos quedando sin aire?

- Menuda tontería.

- No es ninguna tontería, todas las ventanas están cerradas y el ambiente está muy enrarecido... si nos estamos quedando sin aire te pediría que dejaras de respirar, al menos que uno de nosotros sobreviva.

- Tú estas loca ¿lo sabías?

- Era una broma, imbécil ¿es que no entiendes las bromas?

- Lo que pasa es que no tienes ninguna gracia diciéndolas.

- Y tú te creerás muy gracioso, esta situación te hace mucha gracia.

- Pues no, no creas, yo debería estar preparando mi maleta, mañana me voy a la playa.

- Será si salimos de aquí.

- Hombre, creo yo que de aquí nos sacarán, no creo que quieran tener un par de cadáveres en una casa.

- ¿Es que nos podemos morir?

- Era un decir, era un decir.

- Tú tampoco eres muy bueno diciendo bromas.

- Tenemos que hacer algo para entretenernos ¿Jugamos a las adivinanzas?

- Adivina quien se va a llevar un guantazo si sigue tomándome el pelo.

Suigetsu suspiró, todo esto era demasiado complicado para él ¡Con lo bien que estaría ahora con esas amigas de Kimimaro! Observó a Tayuya, a lo mejor, pensó, si la aturdo un poco se tranquiliza, claro que también puede ser peor. Se acercó a ella, la miró fijamente a los ojos y con media sonrisa apoyó una de sus manos en la pared, arrinconándola. Tayuya le miró perpleja y furiosa, abrió la boca pero él posó su dedo índice en sus labios y habló suavemente, en un susurro.

- ¿Qué te parece si hacemos algo excitante para entretenernos?

Ahora Tayuya estaba furiosa, sentía la furia crecer desde tu estómago y subir hasta su garganta ¿Qué pretendía el idiota éste? Sentía ganas de darle un puñetazo pero la curiosidad era superior para ella.

- Estás consumiendo mi oxígeno - le dijo al fin.

- ¿Te propongo algo y tu me dices que te robo el aire?

- ¡Déjame en paz! - y le empujó furiosa - ¿Qué pretendes?

- Pues no se... dejarte callada.

- ¡Eres idiota, subnormal de mierda! ¿Estos son los trucos que empleas con la chicas, sucio mono traidor?

- Vale, vale ¿pero a que te has olvidado de donde estabas?

- Chaval, tú y yo vamos a terminar en el hospital.

Tayuya se sentía cada vez más furiosa ¿cómo se atrevía?

- ¿Sabes que me sacas de quicio, capullo?

- Lo he notado, si.

- Así que te gusta acosar a las chicas haciéndote el interesante ¿y ligas mucho así?

- Tchisk, ni una - contestó volviéndose a sentar - No se me da nada bien.

- ¿Te gusta alguna chica? - se sentó a su lado.

- Me gustan muchas, yo no puedo limitarme solo a una.

- Esa chica, la rubia amiga de Sasuke, esa te gusta ¿a que si?

- Bueh... está muy bien pero ahora anda medio liada con un compañero ¿Y a ti? ¿Quien te gusta?

- ¿A mi? - Tayuya se sonrojó - A mi nadie.

- ¿Y ese chico, el de 2-2?

- ¿Que chico?

- Ese con el que te liaste, el de la coleta.

- Ah, Shikamaru, supongo que te referirás a él... No, no me interesa. En realidad yo lo único que quería era fastidiar a la chica esa de las coletas, Temari, es que no la aguanto.

- Ah ya se quien dices, esa también está bien buena.

- Es una tipa asquerosa, yo no la trago.

- ¿Te ha hecho algo?

- Simplemente no la aguanto.

- ¿Que te pasa? Se te está poniendo mala cara.

Tayuya se encontraba francamente mal. Miraba a Suigetsu y no lograba enfocar bien su cara, además le parecía que las paredes se balanceaban y que todo giraba vertiginosamente. Oía hablar a Suigetsu pero no entendía nada de lo que decía.

Hizo un gran esfuerzo por respirar hondo, inclinó la cabeza hasta ponerla pegada a sus piernas y se la agarró con ambas manos, tratando de controlar la respiración.

- Tayuya... eh... Tayuya...

- Tengo mucho calor... - se quejó débilmente.

- Venga, aguanta, ya no van a tardar.

Tayuya se sentía cada vez peor, el aire se le antojaba denso y caliente, sentía que sudaba por todos los poros de su cuerpo y que el sudor se pegaba a su piel. Todo giraba cada vez más rápido. Alzó la cabeza y miró, la imagen del Suigetsu se difuminaba, cerró los ojos. Sentía que el estómago se le revolvía, el calor aumentaba.

Suigetsu sintió el peso del cuerpo de la chica caer sobre sus piernas. Rápidamente extendió los brazos para que no se cayese.

- ¡Tayuya, Tayuya! Ay no me hagas esto... chica, chica... ¡oh, mierda, mierda, mierda!

Sin mucho cuidado la puso en el suelo. Con la mano abierta intentó darle aire mientras buscaba con la mirada algo que pudiese utilizar como abanico. No veía nada. Movió la cara de la chica con las manos.

Tayuya abrió pesadamente los ojos.

- ¡Menudo susto me has metido! - se quejó el chico.

- ¿Que ha pasado?

- Te desmayaste.

- ¿Me desmayé?

- ¡Y casi me matas del susto!

Por fin oyeron como se abría la puerta. Tayuya no se había alegrado tanto en su vida de ver una puerta abrirse.

...

Chouji volvía a su casa dando un paseo en solitario, al pasar por la calle donde vivía Ino, vio a esta delante de su portal despidiéndose efusivamente de Kiba. Era una situación incómoda pero volver sobre sus pasos y dar un rodeo era una tontería, además si a ella no le importaba darle el lote frente a su casa, donde cualquier, incluida su familia podía verla, tampoco le importaría que apareciese él.

- Hola Chouji - saludó Ino - ¿Cómo tu por aquí?

- Vuelvo a casa ¿Que tal Kiba? ¿Cómo van las vacaciones?

- Ya se acaban pronto ¿Y las tuyas?

- Buenas. Hace tiempo que no vienes con nosotros. Te echamos de menos.

- Ya, es que...

- Kiba y yo vamos a muchos sitios, no paramos.

- Ya ¿Y os lleváis bien?

- Claro ¿Por qué no íbamos a hacerlo?

- No, era curiosidad ¿Sabes también algo curioso? Lee y Ten-Ten también suelen salir mucho juntos.

No es que Lee y Ten-Ten salieran en plan pareja ni nada de eso pero Chouji quería ver la reacción de Kiba.

- ¿Lee y Ten-Ten? - gritó Ino - ¡Quien lo iba a decir! ¿Y llevan mucho?

- No... no es nada formal... solo es que son muy amigos.

Mientras Ino continuaba con sus exclamaciones mezcla de sorpresa y curiosidad, Kiba se había quedado mudo, miraba a Chouji incrédulo, no, no podía ser, Ten-Ten nunca saldría con Lee, él la conocía, sabía que le tenía cariño pero porque eran amigos desde hace tiempo.

- Es curioso - continuó Chouji - El verano forma parejas muy curiosas, será que nos alteramos mucho y ninguno dice claramente lo que piensa ¿no?

- No, pero Ten-Ten no sale con Lee - habló Kiba - Es imposible.

- ¿Por qué? Bueno, quizás salir, salir como novios no salen... - Chouji se rascó la cabeza, ya verás cuando Ten-Ten sepa lo que está diciendo la que le va a armar... - Es más algo así como vosotros.

Kiba ya se quedó helado del todo ¿Que decía de Ten-Ten? No, nunca, Ten-Ten no era como Ino. No le gustaba nada lo que oía, Ten-Ten no podía haber cambiado tanto. Ten-Ten, "su" Ten-Ten no.

- Claro que ellos esto no... no quieren que se sepa... ya sabes... esto es solo una... una cosa del verano... cosas de amigos.

¿Cosa de amigos? ¿Que cosa de amigos?

Ten-Ten no era así, él la conocía.

- Parece que nos hemos revolucionado mucho estas vacaciones - comentó Ino.

Estaba claro que tendría que hablar con Ten-Ten a ver lo que había pasado.

- Bueno yo me marcho ya - dijo algo aturdido.

- Llámame mañana cielo.

- Ah, si, si... te llamo.

Kiba miraba a Chouji aún sin creerse lo que había oído. Se alejó de allí bastante molesto, casi diría que dolido.

- Bueno ¿y qué? - dijo Chouji cuando Kiba se hubo alejado - ¿Vais en serio?

- ¡No digas tonterías! Kiba es un encanto pero no mi príncipe azul.

- Pues deberías decirle algo no vaya a ser que se ilusione demasiado.

- No creo aunque no estaría mal del todo.

- ¿Piensas quedártelo?

- ¿Eso te molestaría?

- Lo vería raro ¿Y Sakura? ¿Cómo va con Sasuke?

- Prefiero no hablar de eso, cada vez está más tonta, necesitaría alguien que le abriese los ojos.

- ¿Cómo que Sasuke está jugando a dos bandas... o a tres?

- Tú lo sabes ¿verdad? Pero a ver quien se lo dice.

- ¿Estás preocupada por ella?

- Es tan tonta que me da pena, necesita alguien a su lado.

Chouji sonrió, en el fondo Ino era muy buena amiga, mucho mejor de lo que los demás pensaban. Parecía alocada y hasta egoísta pero siempre estaba pensando en sus amigos, nunca los abandonaba y sabía que la preocupación por Sakura era cierta y seguramente la tendría más que preocupada, que lástima que siempre se empeñara en ocultar ese gran corazón tras una máscara se superficialidad.

...

Le había vuelto a pasar. Era increíble que siempre le pasara lo mismo.

Temari había ido a hablar con Itachi, sabía lo enfadado o molesto al menos que debía encontrarse y ella no era una chica que ignorase sus problemas, que no se atreviera a enfrentarse a ellos… tenía que hablar con él y aclararlo todo.

Pero había vuelto a pasar.

De nuevo estaba dejándose llevar por sus impulsos y es que no podía evitarlo. Veía a Itachi y sentía como la arrastraba… y en esos momento ya no quería pensar en nada más.

- Itachi - decía en un susurro cuando él se separaba de sus labios - ¿Estás enfadado?

- Bastante.

- Lo siento.

- ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué vuelves una y otra vez a mí si no soy nada para ti?

- No digas eso.

- ¿Y que quieres que diga? No me amas, nunca me lo dices ¿Qué soy para ti?

- Itachi yo… tu…

- Déjalo, no hace falta que me des explicaciones, ya se lo que soy para ti y no me importa. Nos lo pasamos bien y ya está.

- No te pongas así, por favor.

- ¿Y como quieres que me ponga? Me estás humillando Temari y estoy siendo muy paciente contigo, si fueras otra persona no se lo aguantaría. No soy un hombre con el que se pueda jugar y tu estás jugando mucho.

Temari bajó la mirada.

- Lo se.

- ¿Estás enamorada de ese crío?

- Yo…

- Pues tendrás que decirte y escoger que es lo que prefieres. Yo estoy dispuesto a darte mucho pero tienes que querer recibirlo.

- Itachi no me hagas elegir.

- ¿Qué no te haga elegir? ¿Eso quiere decir que tengo que compartirte con un niño?

He sido muy paciente Temari, pero a partir de ahora mi paciencia se agotó.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Tengo un rival ¿no? Pues lucharé… a mi manera.

- Pero es que él no… él no lo sabe y no…

- Pues avísale.

- ¿De veras te importo o solo lo hacer por orgullo? - Temari ahora levantó la vista muy altiva.

- ¿Crees que esto lo digo por orgullo? ¿De veras lo crees? Si fuera por orgullo creo que me alejaría de ti, siempre he pensado que ninguna mujer merece que yo sufra… sin embargo aquí estoy, creo que eso dice mucho.

- No te entiendo Itachi, no entiendo lo que dices, ni como actúas.

- ¿No me entiendes? Pues te voy a decir una cosa, no se si quieres alejarte de mi y no tienes valor para hacerlo pero te advierto que no vas a poder. Me vas a tener cerca de ti y te voy a molestar, si, te molestaré, puedo hacer que te irrites o incluso llegar a hacerte daño

Temari le miró sin creer lo que oía.

- ¿Y sabes por qué? Por que así te sentirás molesta y hasta me odiarás y mientras me odies pensarás en mí y no podrás acordarte de ese niñato.

- ¿Pero que estás diciendo?

- Que no quiero que mi ignores, quiero que pienses en mi, quiero estar presente en todos tus pensamientos, aunque sea para odiarme, quiero ser parte de tu vida y eso es algo que no pareces querer comprender así que si no lo soy por las buenas me meteré en ella por las malas, hasta que te acostumbres a tenerme presente en tus pensamientos.

Para Temari todo lo que decía Itachi era algo incomprensible, no le entendía y encima la confundía aún más. Ahora tenía que hablar con Neji, tenía que explicarle la situación porque Neji no se merecía que no fuese honesta con él.

Regresó a su casa. Kankuro y Gaara estaban cenando.

- Llegas un poco tarde ¿no? - advirtió Kankuro.

- Si, me he entretenido un poco.

- ¿Has estado con Neji? - preguntó Gaara.

- ¿Con Neji? No… no… no he estado con él.

- Ah… creía.

- ¿Sabéis a quien he visto yo? - continuaba Kankuro - A los padres de esa niñita, esa fan loca que tenía Gaara.

- ¿Quién?

- Esa, la vecinita que estaba loquita por ti ¿Cómo se llamaba?

- ¿Matsuri? - intervino Temari.

- Si, esa, esa. Por lo visto han trasladado a su padre a Konoha y se mudan aquí.

- ¿Aquí?

- Si. Llamaron para hablar con nosotros. La niña va a empezar en Septiembre en nuestro instituto y querían que la guiásemos un poco.

- ¿En el instituto? ¿Con el curso ya empezado?

- Ya ves… También me han pedido que si podemos enseñarle un poco Konoha, o sea, llevarla algún día con nosotros, para que no se sienta sola.

- ¿Y que les has dicho? - se interesó Gaara.

- ¿Qué le voy a decir? Que estarás encantado de que te acompañe.

Gaara dirigió una mirada asesina hacia su hermano.

- ¿Y tiene que venir conmigo?

- Hombre Gaara a ti te tiene mucho cariño - sonrió Temari.

- Sería mejor que fuese con Temari, a fin de cuentas las dos son chicas.

- Pero a ti te admira más.

- Hermanito… vuelve tu fan - rió Temari - ¿Qué edad tendrá ya?

- Unos 15 años creo - respondió Kankuro - Todo un peligro, Gaara.

- Pero no puedo hacer de niñero.

- Vamos, vamos, si va a ser muy divertido - reía Kankuro.

- Pobre chica - comentaba Temari - Debe sentirse muy sola aquí, en una ciudad donde no conoce a nadie.

- Bueno si, conoce a Gaara.

- Venga, si solo va a ser hasta que se haga sus propios amigos.

Gaara les miraba bastante irritado ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora con una cría pegada a él? Claro que hacía tiempo que no la veía pero lo que recordaba de ella no era demasiado, solo que siempre estaba mirándole ¿Cómo sería ahora esa niñita que él recordaba?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios recibidos. **Lala-chan**, tu eres muy lista y vas viendo cuales son mis intenciones, muchas gracias por leer y comentar y FELICIDADES, espero que lo hayas pasado muy bien en tu cumpleaños y te hayan dado muchos regalos. **Pasita de Adán**, gracias por leer, lo que no se es si llegarás hasta este capítulo o tu rencor por Akane te hará no seguir, bueno, gracias por el comentario y me alegro de que esos primeros capítulos te gustasen, ah y no te preocupes, no me molesta que le tengas rencor a Akane, a veces yo también se lo tengo y otras querría darle un buen capón… para eso está Akane, prefiero que se le tenga rencor a un OC antes que a uno de Naruto ¿por qué? Porque los de Naruto no son míos y Masashi Kishimoto se merece todos mis respetos. **Akari sono yami**, gracias por tu simpático comentario, me ha hecho reír; si, Irumi es una chica mala, no como Tobi. Tus teorías son geniales y acertadas. Me da penilla que tu vida sea muy similar a la de Akane, espero que conozcas muy pronto a tu Shikamaru particular._

_Como sois tan estupendos y os merecéis un regalo por la paciencia que demostráis había pensado dedicaros una pequeñita historia que tengo. Ya hablé de ella, se trata de un "spin-off" que hice de esta pero que subí como "crossover" ahora pienso en subirla de nuevo pero haciendo las parejas que os gustan, eso significa que en esa historia el papel de Akane sería "representado" por Temari (porque sé que os gusta el ShikaTema) hasta aquí todo es fácil, Jisei sería sustituida por Karin (creo que es la mas adecuada ya que ve el chakra y esas cosas, aunque claro, mucho interés por Sasuke no va a demostrar, es el inconveniente) y el problema sería Sumire, para eso necesito vuestra ayuda ¿Quién podría ser la alocada de Sumire? Os cuento que la historia que escribir es la siguiente: "Durante un campamento de verano Jisei intenta trasmigrar su alma hasta la de un compañero (Shikamaru) pero el "experimento" es interrumpido y algo se queda abierto, a partir de ese momento se produce un cierto trasiego con las almas y situaciones confusas. Los protagonistas principales serían Jisei (Karin), Shikamaru, Akane (Temari), Rock Lee y Sumire (¿?) salen mas personajes como Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shino… pero digamos que estos son los mas importantes" Si os parece bien y me dais ideas para Sumire lo hago o puede ser que queráis a los OC… bueno yo os lo digo, son pocos capítulos._


	72. Cuidado con lo que deseas

_Llego tarde, como parece habitual en mí últimamente, lo siento, lo siento, pero bueno, llego. Todos estos capítulos son nuevos, no se parecen en nada a la historia original en la cual me baso con lo que tengo que estructurarlos, para muchas personas eso será fácil pero esta es una historia muy larga, llena de historias y no quiero cometer errores al encadenar la historia._

_Después de analizar todas las variantes he decidido retomar a Shikamaru (aunque tampoco me olvido de otros). Tengo que deciros que ahora mismo su historia está justo en su punto álgido pero que pronto va a dejar de ser el centro de todo y pasará a ser mas secundaria… ahora mismo ya ha muchas historias planteadas y esperando a desarrollarse y es mejor ir resolviendo algunas._

_Espero que os guste, a mí si me gustó escribirlo._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Cuidado con lo que deseas**

Shikamaru, Akane, Ryuko y Chouji volvían a sus casas. Últimamente salían bastante los cuatro juntos, a Akane no le hacía ninguna gracia, ni tampoco a Shikamaru, ir de carabinas de una pareja era bastante incómodo pero las cosas estaban así, entre unas cosas y otras terminaban siempre de la misma manera.

Akane estaba extrañamente silenciosa y pensativa. Se encontraba muy confusa y estar con Shikamaru la producía cierta incomodidad, no sabía exactamente porqué, quizás por lo que él le había dicho en el acampada, por lo que pasó, porque sabía que se autolesionaba o por lo que había pasado en la casa del lago de Sasuke. Se había dicho a si misma que ya que no recordaba nada debía ignorarlo pero cuando estaba con Shikamaru la invadía la sensación de estar engañándole, pero no, no debía decirle nada, lo que no sabía es porqué no quería que lo supiese porque en teoría a él no debería importarle... o si, quizás lo que le había dicho en la acampada era cierto, en ese caso si le molestaría... pero si se entera de que se lo está ocultando también puede molestarle... y de todas formas tenía ese otro problema y... todo era demasiado angustioso para ella, todo la superaba y aunque le había prometido a Shikamaru que intentaría no hacerse mas daño no lo podía evitar, era la única forma que tenía de desahogar toda esa ansiedad que la embargaba.

Lo que tenía claro es que Jisei tenía razón, tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con Shikamaru, para bien o para mal.

Esa misma mañana había ido a verla. Siempre que se encontraba muy angustiada iba a casa de Jisei, era una costumbre que tenía desde pequeña, siempre se refugiaba allí.

_"...- Eres muy cabezota, Akane - le decía en tono severo Jisei mientras buscaba algo en varios libros - No se que pretendes que haga mas Shikamaru._

_- Pero es que..._

_- Es que nada. Tienes que hablar con él y decirle la verdad._

_- ¿Que verdad?_

_- Ah no se... tu sabrás cual es la verdad._

_- ¿Que estás buscando tanto?_

_- Tu aura._

_- ¿Mi aura?_

_- Si... está muy rara, tiene como algo extraño._

_- ¿Tengo algo extraño? ¿Un color raro?_

_- No, un color raro no, vamos es diferente a tu color habitual porque estás confusa algo angustiada pero no es eso es... como si tuvieras algo más, algo pegado a ella y me gustaría saber que es._

_- Anda, ahora tengo algo pegado a mi aura... lo que me faltaba - dijo en tono de burla._

_- No te rías que voy en serio._

_- Si, si, claro._

_- No se para que te cuento nada con lo escéptica que eres. Oye ¿Quieres que te eche las cartas?_

_- Sabes que no creo en esas cosas._

_- El decir que no crees presupone decir que crees en ellas._

_- ¿El que?_

_- Cuando realmente no se cree en algo no sueles molestarte ni en valorar si crees en ello o no._

_- Tu y tus acertijos._

_- Yo me entiendo._

_- Eso digo, que tu te entenderás porque lo que es yo no te he comprendido nada._

_- Vale, pues como no crees en las cartas voy a echártelas._

_- Si te he dicho que no creo en esas cosas. Me niego a que unas cartas me digan como va a ser mi futuro, mi futuro lo elijo yo._

_- Ya, ya, ya lo se. Pero si no crees en ellas ¿Por qué te molesta que te las eche?_

_- ¿Y por qué no te las echas a ti misma?_

_- Ah porque ya lo he hecho. Venga - sacó su baraja de un cajón - Como no crees en ellas te debe dar igual._

_- Y luego dices que yo soy cabezota._

_- ¿Te da miedo lo que te puedan decir?_

_- Si claro, un miedo que te cagas, me da miedo lo que una baraja pueda "decir"._

_- Pues entonces... vamos allá._

_Vio como Jisei barajaba las cartas con los ojos cerrados y luego le pidió que las cortara. Lentamente fue colocando una a una las cartas sobre la mesa formando una figura que ella llamaba "estrella de David"._

_- No voy a profundizar mucho... aunque a lo mejor debería - habló muy seria._

_- ¿Que pasa? ¿Que ves?_

_- ¿No decías que te daba igual y que no crees en estas cosas?_

_- Hombre creer no creo pero tu cara me da curiosidad ¿Es que me va a pasar algo malo?_

_- No lo se... hay mucha perturbación... un cambio te espera, un cambio drástico._

_- ¿Un cambio? ¿Me voy a volver guapa o algo así?_

_- Es algo que va a cambiar todo._

_- Todo... a lo mejor me tiño el pelo de negro, siempre he querido ser morena._

_- ¿Quieres tomártelo en serio?_

_- ¿Pero que me voy a tomar en serio? ¿A la sota de copas? Ay Jisei, tú lo flipas mucho con estas cosas._

_- Akane tienes que hablar con Shikamaru, tienes que hacerlo._

_- ¿De qué?_

_- De todo porque tarde o temprano vas a tener que hacerlo... para bien o para mal._

_- ¿Para bien o para mal?_

_- Shikamaru tiene una paciencia infinita pero no esperes que la tenga siempre, quizás haya cosas que le duelan, también tiene sentimientos aunque tu no lo creas. Vamos Akane no seas mas rencorosa y dale una oportunidad._

_- No, si yo ya no le guardo rencor._

_- Entonces se un poco mas sincera con él... y contigo misma. Deja de tener miedo, no todo el mundo va a hacerte daño._

_- No lo puedo evitar... no quiero..._

_- Lo se, pero tienes que quitar esa coraza porque ¿sabes? con esa coraza nadie puede llegar a tu corazón._

_- Siempre he sido una egoísta ¿verdad? _

_- No... solo has tenido miedo._

_- Si... soy una egoísta, lo se. Es como contigo y Kimimaro, siempre tuve celos de él y de que me quitara tu amistad... soy un desastre de persona... y si te digo la verdad también me da celos de Chouji y de que se lleve a Ryuko._

_- Eso es muy ilógico porque precisamente tú siempre has sido la que insistía a Ryuko para que se decidiese._

_- Eso es porque además soy una hipócrita, porque en el fondo creía que no lo iba a hacer._

_- Eres muy dura contigo misma._

_- Pero es así - respiró hondo - Quizás ese es el cambio que ves... tengo que aceptar los cambios..."_

Aceptar los cambios... la vida no permanece estática, todo cambia y evoluciona y había que saber aceptarlos.

- ¿Que tal tus padres? - preguntó a Ryuko - ¿Saben ya algo de Chouji?

- Aún no me he atrevido a comentarles nada. A mi madre no parece caerle demasiado bien, claro, es que no le conoce.

- Chouji, vas a tener que trabajar eso de ganarte a tu suegra - bromeó.

- Mis padres quieren hablar contigo - dijo de pronto Shikamaru con bastante gravedad a Akane.

- ¿Conmigo?

- Si, contigo, contigo.

- ¿Y que quieren?

- Y yo que se, mira esto es un rollo para ti, también para mi pero han dicho que es importante, así que acompáñame un momento a mi casa, luego yo te acompaño a la tuya.

- A lo mejor quieren fijar la fecha de la boda - rió Chouji, Akane le lanzó una mirada asesina - Esta bien, está bien, ya me callo. Venga Ryuko, te acompaño a casa.

Cuando entraron en casa de Shikamaru su padre salió a recibirles con una hoja en la mano.

- Bienvenida Akane, te estaba esperando.

- ¿A mi?

- Si mira, es que me ha dicho Shikamaru que estás buscando trabajo ¿es eso cierto?

- Pues si, me gustaría trabajar.

- Bien, es que mira, en mis laboratorios nos hemos quedado sin un personal de limpieza y he pensado que quizás te interesaría.

- ¿Personal de limpieza?

- Ya se que no suena muy bien pero no es un trabajo demasiado pesado, solo barrer los suelos y limpiar un poco las mesas. El sueldo no es excesivo pero...

- Hola Akane - interrumpió la madre - Pero pasa, no te quedes ahí y tú ¿cómo es que no la haces entrar? Desde luego que sois un desastre los dos, tu y tu padre ¿Que te parece el trabajo?

- Yo... es que...

- Es un trabajo bueno y honrado.

- No si yo no digo que no sea honrado pero...

- ¿No querías trabajar?

- Si pero no quería que se molestasen por mi.

- No es ninguna molestia ¿a que no, cariño? En cuanto me ha dicho que se quedaba una bacante pensé en ti. Hablé con tu madre y la mujer de tu padre y se que ellas te apoyan en esa decisión.

- Yo... muchas gracias por pensar en mi - hizo un gesto en señal de agradecimiento.

- Lo que pasa es que el horario no es muy bueno del todo - aclaraba Shikaku - La limpieza suelen hacerla cuando no hay personal, es mas cómodo para todos, sería de lunes a viernes, tres horas al día pero es un poco tarde, a partir de las siete.

- Estupendo - contestó Akane - Así tendré tiempo de hacer mis deberes y hasta ayudar a mis hermanos.

- Pero sería muy de noche cuando salieses.

- No importa ¿Queda muy lejos?

- Tendrías que coger un tren, pero los laboratorios están cerca de la parada.

- Entonces genial.

- Espera ¿No te da miedo ir sola?

- No, claro que no.

- Piénsalo, yo sería responsable, me sentiría responsable. Algunos días me quedo hasta tarde arreglando papeles y te puedo acompañar pero claro...

- Pero Shikamaru puede recogerla - habló muy enérgica Yoshino.

- Señora Nara mejor no, no quiero causar molestias. Lo siento señor Nara pero si hay tantos inconvenientes mejor yo no quiero causas problemas.

- ¿Ves lo que has hecho, Shikaku? Ahora la has desilusionado. Nada, no ha problema, Shikamaru irá a recogerte, además ¿que tiene él que hacer a esas horas?

- No, no... sería mucha molestia para él, yo no quiero...

- ¿Queréis decir que debo ir todos los día a recoger a Akane y llevarla a su casa? - preguntó Shikamaru.

- Si, no te llevará mucho tiempo - respondió la madre.

- ¡Menuda pereza!

- ¡Shikamaru! ¿Que forma de hablar es esa?

- Digo que es una lata salir de casa a esas horas pero no que no me parezca bien.

- No, yo no quiero molestarte.

- Tu te callas - pareció reprocharla - Aquí mandan mis padres y si dicen que vaya, yo iré.

Akane se puso roja de ira, a punto estuvo de comenzar a gritarle pero se contuvo, estaba en casa de los Nara, tenía que controlarse.

- No voy a ofender a tus padres después de lo amables que han sido conmigo, ni voy a rechazar el trabajo que tu padre me ofrece, me honra mucho que se haya acordado de mí. Señor Nara, por supuesto que lo acepto.

Shikamaru sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, miedo le daba pensar en lo que pasaría cuando se quedasen a solas, porque esa se la guardaba, seguro, pues no era rencorosa ni nada Akane,

- Entonces resuelto - habló Yoshino - Shikamaru irá a recogerte, eso le vendrá bien, le enseñará a tener responsabilidades.

- De acuerdo - añadió el padre - En ese caso toma esta autorización para que la firme tu padre o tu madre, como aún eres menor de edad la necesito.

- ¿Cuando empezaría?

- En cuanto me traigas firmada la autorización. Si quieres mañana Shikamaru te llevará para que conozcas el camino.

- Estupendo. Bueno pues, ya me marcho, supongo que tienen que cenar.

- Shikamaru te acompañará a casa.

Iba a decir que no había falta pero calló, Yoshino Nara era muy estricta con Shikamaru, Akane ya la empezaba a conocer. En cuanto al padre, Akane cada vez estaba más impresionada con él... realmente era un padre, que pena que no fuese el suyo, como le hubiese gustado que el suyo se le pareciese.

De camino a casa de Akane caminaron en silencio. Akane no tenía ganas de hablar, estaba contenta de tener un trabajo que la ayudase a ahorrar un poco pero es que tenia tanto miedo, de pronto se veía llena de temor y con unas ganas horribles de llorar, además volvía a tener ganas de vomitar, se sentía realmente mal y encima llevaba unos días en los que los riñones le dolían bastante.

- Bueno ¿Vas a estallar ya?

Akane le dirigió una mirada llena de rencor.

- Venga grítame, suelta por esa boquita lo imbécil que soy.

- No tengo ganas, no tengo ganas de nada.

- Eso es extraño.

- Me siento muy mal Shikamaru, siento que voy a fallar a tus padres.

- ¿Fallar? ¿En qué?

- No lo se, es una sensación que tengo. Es que no se lo que me pasa últimamente.

- Desde que has venido de las vacaciones estás de lo mas rarita.

Fue entonces cuando Akane estalló.

- ¿Quien te has creído que eres? - gritó al fin.

- Shikamaru Nara, hijo de Shikaku y Yoshino Nara, la familia que se ha molestado en buscarte un trabajo, que no tenían porqué pero que lo han hecho y delante de la cual no quiero que me humilles ¿Te parece mal? No creo que mis padres se merezcan ver como me tratas.

- ¿Y como te trato? ¿Cómo te he tratado? Solo quería no molestarte.

- Como si fuera una molestia en tu vida ¿sabes? Puede que yo en cuestión de chicas sea un inútil, puede que no sepa nada pero no creo ser tan inútil como para que me menosprecies ¿Y sabes lo que te digo? Que no vas a conseguir apartarme de tu lado, no se lo que pasó en esa casa del lago pero no me vas a apartar...

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- No, no me encuentro bien. No te entiendo ni me entiendo a mi mismo, no se que te pasa pero se que te pasa algo.

- ¡Idiota! - Akane se abrazó a su pecho, parecía llorar.

- Venga Akane, se que estás estresada pero no pasa nada - acarició su pelo.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡No quiero que me toques porque te doy pena!

Desde luego que a las mujeres no había quien las comprendiese.

Shikamaru metió sus manos en los bolsillos, reanudó el paso, Akane tardó un poco más, así que iba unos pasos por detrás. La voz de Akane le hizo detenerse.

- ¿Puedo decirte una cosa?

Giró un poco la cabeza.

- Si, qué.

- Shikamaru, por favor, sal conmigo.

Se giró a mirarla extrañado, a la luz de las farolas juraría que las mejillas de la chica estaban tildadas de cierto color carmín, estaba muy tensa, se podía apreciar en sus hombros rígidos, con el torso inclinado ligeramente hacia delante y los ojos clavados en el suelo.

- Por favor Shikamaru, sal conmigo - repitió casi gritando.

¿Por qué gritaba ahora esta chica? Shikamaru frunció el ceño y miró perplejo a su alrededor mientras también se empezaba a poner nervioso.

- ¿Me... me estas pidiendo una cita?

- Tú me gustas Shikamaru y quiero... Si, te estoy pidiendo una cita.

Ahora si, Shikamaru sintió como toda su sangre se reconcentraba en sus orejas y el corazón comenzaba a latir de forma acelerada.

- ¿Que dices?

Akane levantó la vista y ambas miradas se cruzaron, nerviosos los dos retiraron la vista de los ojos del contrario.

- Mas... mas bien parece que me estés pidiendo... no se, que te haga los deberes.

Esperó el grito de Akane pero este no llegó. La miró intrigado, la chica seguía evitando su mirada mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

- Por favor no te burles de mi - habló Akane casi en un susurro.

- No, no... no me burlo... tu... tu me gustas Akane y lo sabes.

- Ya se que piensas que son los chicos los que deben pedir las citas pero es que yo... necesito...

- Ahhhh... puestos así creo que no me queda otra opción - contestó en tono aburrido.

De nuevo esperó el grito de Akane pero de nuevo no llegó. Dio un paso hacia ella algo preocupado, la chica había levantado la vista y por unos segundos pareció furiosa, furia que inmediatamente dejó paso a unos ojos llorosos.

- No me hagas caso, era broma, claro que quiero salir contigo, pero es que no comprendo tu cambio de actitud.

- Necesito saber que... yo... Shikamaru es por lo que pasó en la acampada.

- ¿Todavía estás a vueltas con eso?

- Es que yo... yo no soy así... y yo... yo nunca habría... si no fuera porque eras tu... yo nunca... por lo menos no en un estado consciente…

- Lo se ¿Te parece bien que salgamos el domingo?

- No.

- ¿No? Bueno pues...

- Mañana... quiero que salgamos mañana... si te viene bien.

- ¿Mañana?

- No puedo arriesgarme a que de aquí al domingo otra chica vuelva a adelantárseme.

- Esta bien... mañana.

Shikamaru sacó una de sus manos del bolsillo y sujetó suave pero con firmeza la de Akane.

- Vamos, se nos hace tarde.

Después de dejar a Akane en su casa Shikamaru comenzó a recapacitar sobre lo extraña que estaba desde la vuelta de las vacaciones con Sasuke ¿que pasaría entre ellos? No se atrevía a preguntárselo directamente y Shino no era muy hablador, como era habitual en él. Solo le quedaba la opción de preguntarle a Temari, quizás ella sabía algo pero es que si iba directamente a preguntarle, Temari, que por algo era bastante inteligente, iba a darse cuenta y empezaría a burlarse de él y a llamarle celoso o algo parecido... ah, mujeres problemáticas.

No había quien las entendiera, por lo menos a Akane era imposible entenderla, tan pronto estaba bien como se ponía echa una fiera o se ponía mimosa y muy sensible, esos malditos cambios de humor le estaban empezando a volver loco.

Ahhhhh... malditas mujeres, ellas y sus hormonas... además se le había vuelto a adelantar, se suponía que era él quien debía pedirle salir pero es que le daba verdadera pereza y nunca encontraba el momento, bueno, ella le había pedido una cita, aprovecharía entonces para pedirle salir mas a menudo... o sea eso era casi como "formalizar" su relación... que rollo, eso si que era problemático.

...

A pesar de las altas horas de la noche que eran Sakura aún no dormía. En la oscuridad de su habitación había encendido su pequeño ordenador portátil y buscaba entre decenas de páginas de Internet algo que la pudiese ayudar.

En esos momentos lo que Sakura mas deseaba era saber como ayudar a Ino y no tenía ni idea. Pero algo tenía que haber para ayudarla a ella, incluso se había registrado en un foro de ayuda a ver si le daban consejos o algo.

Sakura e Ino eran amigas desde muy niñas, habían compartido muchas cosas, penas y alegrías e incluso rivalidad en cuanto a chicos y ahora no iba a permitir que esa amistad se quedase en nada, porque las amigas están para todo, para lo bueno y lo malo y si Ino estaba pasando un momento difícil ella estaba allí para ayudarla... o eso se suponía porque no sabía que hacer, ni como hablarla sin ofenderla, ni nada.

Shikamaru tenía razón, era inútil que ellos hablasen con ella, no les iba a escuchar, necesitaba la ayuda de otra persona, su familia no, tampoco la escucharía, menos aún... tenía que buscar a alguien mas ajeno a ellas para que lo hiciera ¿pero quien? Tampoco podía ser muy ajeno o el resultado también sería negativo, tenía que estar en el punto justo. ¿A quien recurría? A Chouji no, estaba demasiado unido a Ino, era el mismo caso que Shikamaru, imposible del todo ¿Hinata? No creía que Hinata iba a poder ayudarla... ¿Ten-Ten? Uy no, pues si, solo le faltaba eso a Ten-Ten, con lo mosqueada que debía andar con Ino... ¿Temari? Tampoco, entre ellas no había mucho aprecio, si se pasaban el tiempo picándose la una con la otra, nada, mejor no pensar en Temari ¿Jisei? Pues podía ser, por algo era medio-bruja, a lo mejor a ella se le ocurría algo ¿Sumire? Vivía en su propio mundo, casi mejor que no ¿Ryuko? Pues era el mismo caso que Hinata, o sea, no.

¿Y los chicos? ¿Kiba? Ahora que estaba medio saliendo con Ino podía ser una buena opción. ¿Lee? ¿Naruto? Hombre... entusiastas si eran, e insistentes... ¿Shino? Podía ser... ¿Neji? También, el problema era como decírselo a él... ¿Kankuro? No, a Kankuro no le haría caso... ¿Gaara? Ah... sería extraño pero... no, mejor no... ¿Sai? Ino parecía interesada algunas veces en él pero era tan... tan Sai, aún así era una buena opción ¿Y Sasuke? No creía que Sasuke fuera a ser de ayuda.

Pues alguien tenía que haber para que la ayudase, ella sola no podía, recordaba las palabras de Shikamaru "cerca de ti tienes una persona que nunca abandona a sus amigos, insistente y siempre dispuesto a ayudar... te aseguro que si descubre lo que le ocurre a Ino será el primero en intentar ayudarla"... Seguro que se refería a Lee o a Naruto.

Pues algo tenía que hacer. Pensó que si un chico la hacía caso iba a dejar esas tonterías pero no, ahora tenia a Kiba y seguía mas o menos igual.

...

Karin esperaba que esas vacaciones hubiesen sido fantásticas y maravillosas, casi como una luna de miel. Soñaba con ellas y ahora se habían convertido en su pesadilla. Bien dicen que tengas cuidado con lo que deseas porque el deseo puede volverse en su contra... y en contra de Karin se había vuelto... ¿Cómo iba ella a imaginarse que esas vacaciones iban a resultar tan amargas?

Aferrada a la almohada recordaba y recordaba, estaba empezando a pensar que era una masoquista mental y extrañamente encontraba placer en su propio dolor... nada era como ella había soñado ¿por qué? ¿por qué? ¿que había echo mal?

¿Cuando empezó a darse cuenta de todo? El primer día que Sasuke se presentó en su casa, sabiendo que estaba sola y luego se marchaba... entonces fue cuando empezó a darse cuenta de todo.

_"...- ¿Por qué te vas tan pronto?_

_- He quedado - fue la fría respuesta que obtuvo._

_- ¿Con quien?_

_- Eso a ti no te importa._

_- ¿Y por qué has venido?_

_Sasuke no respondió, se limitó simplemente a mirarla._

_- Ya... - murmuró la chica - Solo vienes por lo que vienes._

_- Y a ti no te molesta._

_- Pero me molesta que ahora te vayas con alguna de tus amigas._

_- Estoy tratando de averiguar quien soy y lo que siento._

_Karin le diría muchas cosas, tenía ganas de decirle lo que pensaba, pero no lo hacía, dejaba que su rabia se acumulase en su garganta. No quería perder a Sasuke, aunque ella solo fuese algo que de vez en cuando él utilizase no quería perderle. Se sentía demasiado atraída por él, era algo que no podía explicar, ni razonar._

_Sasuke se marchó y ella cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpe. Odiaba a Sakura, no la soportaba ¿quien se creía que era? Allí, con su pelo rosa y sus ojos verdes, con su cara de niña buena que nunca ha hecho nada incorrecto y encima se las daba de lista... no la soportaba, esa creía que Sasuke era solo suyo, siempre pegada a él, siempre presumiendo de que son amigos, como si Sasuke no tuviera mas conocidos, como si solo ella tuviese derecho a hablarle, se comportaba como si le conociese y eso no era cierto... nadie conocía a Sasuke, antes a lo mejor puede, pero ahora ni hablar; ella conocía mucho mejor a Sasuke, ella sabía más de su dolor interno, de su rencor, porque esa niñata solo se ocupaba de ella miasma, de lo que ella sentía, sin ocuparse de lo que Sasuke sintiese. Era una niña egoísta que lo único que quería era tenerle a su lado, sin pensar, sin preguntar que es lo que él quería. No, no le gustaba._

_En cuanto a la otra chica que ahora ocupaba también el tiempo de Sasuke no sabía mucho de ella, tampoco le gustaba y no entendía que podía ver Sasuke en aquella chica que no parecía estar loca por él ¿Se creería especial por eso? A lo mejor eran sus pechos, comparada con las suyas eran una barbaridad. Claro, sería eso, maldita tetona, ya, ya se le caerían._

_Karin se sentía muy frustrada, no comprendía que era ella para Sasuke, el mismo Sasuke era quien la buscaba pero luego la ignoraba, tenía la sensación de que solo la utilizaba..."_

Pero eso era hace unos días, tan solo unos pocos días, pero los suficientes como para que Karin comenzase cada vez a derrumbarse un poquito más y llegar a sentirse como se sentía ahora: un cero a la izquierda en la vida de Sasuke. Ella no era nada, no significaba nada y dudaba si alguna vez había significado algo. De repente se dio cuenta de que toda esa atracción que sentía por Sasuke se iba perdiendo, Sasuke ya no era el mismo, había cambiado y ahora empezaba a no sentir odio por Sakura o esa chica de pelo zanahoria, mas bien sentía pena.

¿A que jugaba Sasuke? Solo pensaba en si mismo y no se planteaba el daño que podía hacerlas. Se suponía que ellas tenían que saber a lo que se arriesgaban... eso no era justo.

Descubrir la verdad y lo poco que ella le importaba en realidad había sido un golpe muy duro. No había sido algo repentino, había sido poco a poco, pequeños detalles que iban produciéndose desde había ya tiempo, detallitos que parecían pasar desapercibidos y que culminaron cuando Karin encontró una carta dirigida a esa chica... una carta como nunca le había escrito a ella, una carta en la que un Sasuke desconocido abría su corazón... entonces fue cuando se rindió del todo, cuando comprendió que ella no había sido nunca nada para él, solo una amiga o alguien a quien utilizar pero que nunca la había visto como otra cosa... entonces ¿Por qué la había dado ilusiones? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Sasuke sentía un cuerpo situarse encima de él, notaba su calor y el roce de una piel suave junto a la suya y sentía unos labios ardientes devorándole, atrapando los suyos con lujuria y haciéndole estallar dentro miles de sensaciones. Sentía las piernas de Akane aprisionarle la cadera y su cuerpo contra el suyo sin despegar los labios y aumentando la intensidad de un beso que le quitaba la respiración. Se sentía totalmente enloquecido y lleno de desesperación y satisfacción por poseer aquello.

Se despertó bruscamente y lleno de impotencia... otra vez ese maldito sueño pero ¿era un sueño o un recuerdo?

De nuevo se sentía frustrado, con rabia encendió la luz de la mesilla y se levantó.

Desde que pasó aquello en el acampada ese maldito suelo le perseguía continuamente. Se despertaba bruscamente y en una situación muy incómoda y lo peor de todo era no saber si era solo un sueño o parte de sus recuerdos, esos recuerdos que no querían aparecer en su mente.

Miró por la ventana, ya empezaba a amanecer, quizás lo mejor sería salir a dar una vuelta por la playa.

Karin tampoco dormía y también miraba por la ventana cuando vio salir a Sasuke. Llevada por un impulso decidió seguirle, quería hablar con él. Salía de la casa cuando una voz la sobresaltó.

- ¿Adonde vas a estas horas?

- ¿Tobi?

- ¿Vas a verte con mi primo a escondidas?

- Para verme con Sasuke no necesito salir a estas horas.

Karin miró a Tobi, sentado en una de las sillas del jardín y sonriendo tontamente. Que mal le caía ese chico, no sabía porqué pero no le gustaba nada, sería porque sabía que era mas retorcido de lo que aparentaba, siempre estaba por ahí con su sonrisa tonta y diciendo payasadas pero en realidad de tonto no tenía un pelo.

- Ven, siéntate conmigo, no es bueno que sigas siempre a Sasuke.

- ¿Que sabrás tu?

- Mas de lo que tu crees.

Pero tenía razón, tampoco era bueno que le siguiese a todas partes. Cogió una silla y se sentó aunque solo fuera por curiosidad.

- Sabes que tu no estás en ese juego que se trae mi primo ¿verdad?

- ¿Que juego?

- El de su harén. Tu eres la pieza menos importante ¿no te habías dado cuenta?

- Si... ya me había dado cuenta.

- Entonces es ridículo que sigas luchando por él.

- ¿Y tu que sabes de todo este tema?

- Oh, Tobi sabe, Tobi es un chico listo y sabe muchas cosas.

- ¿Y tu que haces despierto a estas horas?

- Tobi tiene mal de amores.

- ¿Mal de amores? ¿Tu?

- Si ¿No puede Tobi estar enamorado?

- Perdona que me ria - se levantó, le daba igual, tenía que hablar con Sasuke - Bueno me voy.

Tenía que hacerlo, quizás no fuese muy buena idea pero tenía ese impulso, quizás es que era masoquista y le gustaba que le hiciese daño porque sabía que le iba a hacer daño.

Le encontró mirando el mar en la solitaria playa, estaba tan guapo, la brisa removía sus cabellos y tenía la mirada perdida, casi soñadora. Se acercó procurando no hacer mucho ruido porque le daba la impresión de que rompería ese momento.

- ¿Que haces a estas horas, Karin? - dijo sin girarse a mirarla.

- No podía dormir y pensé en venir a ver el mar. Es precioso ¿verdad?

- Si

- Es sobrecogedor, hace que te sientas insignificante.

Sasuke no contestó, tampoco ella esperaba ninguna respuesta. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, Karin observaba las olas deshaciéndose en la playa a los pies de Sasuke, era como si el mar quisiese llevarlo con él e intentara cogerlo pero no llegaba ni a tocarlo... así era ella, como el mar, sus sueños eran las olas que nacían con fuerza pero terminaban muriendo a sus pies.

- Sasuke... - habló temblorosa y con miedo - ¿Estás enamorado?

Sasuke siguió sin contestar.

- Sin embargo - continuó la chica - Ya has hecho tu elección.

- No - dijo al fin.

- Si, a mi me has apartado. Deberías tener cuidado con lo que deseas, a veces los sueños se hacen realidad.

- Si te hubiera apartado no estarías aquí.

- Ya... yo se lo que me digo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios, como siempre. **Lala-chan**, muchas gracias, tienes razón, en la vida real hay mucha gente que se deja engañar por palabras bonitas y eso, es bastante lamentable y bueno, quería poner algo para Hinata, por eso decidí al comenzar la historia que aparecería Matsuri ¿Alguien pensaba que con tantos personajes femeninos no había caído en utilizarla a ella? Pues si, no me había olvidado, pero lo tenía reservada. **Akari sono yami**, gracias por comentar, si que es cierto, todos tenemos algún punto débil._

_Espero que hayáis tenido una gran semana. Nos vemos en el próximo ¡Sayonara!_


	73. Las bromas del destino

_¡Hola! De nuevo aquí estoy con otro capítulo en el que hay un poco de Sasuke (lo siento por quienes le odian) un poco de Deidara (quizás os sorprenda) un poco de Temari y una escena que me gustó escribir, espero que a vosotros os guste. Siento ser tan lenta con el ritmo pero si quiero llevar a más de un grupo o pareja en el mismo capítulo pues es lo que tiene._

_Nota: el nombre del marido de la madre de Akane es Kentaro, lo digo porque aparece, para que lo sepáis._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Las bromas del destino**

Sasuke lo tenía muy claro. Por fin se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas.

En realidad no estaba enamorado de nadie, alguien como él era imposible que estuviese enamorado de nadie, así que lo que sentía no era amor, sería otra cosa pero amor no.

No podía ser que estuviese enamorado de Sakura, aunque si reconocía que sentía mucho... ¿aprecio? si, sería aprecio, pero no era amor. Quería mucho a Sakura y estaba dispuesto a admitirlo, se preocupaba por ella más de lo que él mismo quería reconocer, le gustaba, se había acostumbrado a estar con ella, se preocupaba, seguramente si alguien pretendiese hacerla daño se enfadaría muchísimo. Pero si le gustaba estar con ella porque se sentía cómodo a su lado y había descubierto que cuando ella estaba feliz y sonreía a él le gustaba.

¿Tendría razón Akane y estuvo enamorado de ella? Lo que si había descubierto es que ya no quería que escogiese a Naruto, no, si pensaba que Naruto al final iba a conseguirla se sentía invadido por una especie de celos y envidia.

Tampoco estaba enamorado de Akane, lo que sentía por Akane era algo... era algo enfermizo. Sentía cierta adicción por esa chica quizás porque nunca reaccionaba como él esperaba, si, eso debía ser. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a tener todo lo que quería y esa chica se le resistía, por eso tenía esos malditos sueños porque ahora lo sabía, seguro que eran sueños y no recuerdos. Era imposible que aquello formara parte de un recuerdo, imposible del todo, nunca habría pasado eso por muy emborrachados que estuvieran porque no había que olvidar que Shino se despertó con ellos... ah no, él nunca compartiría nada suyo y menos con el Aburame, si pensaba que ese chico podía haber tocado o... algo... lo mismo que él, se ponía enfermo. Así que estaba convencido de que aquellos sueños se debían a esa maldita obsesión que estaba creciendo en él.

En una ocasión Naruto le dijo que el hombre tenía tres corazones, uno en el pecho, otro en la cabeza y otro en los genitales y estaba claro que era cierto y él era la prueba evidente.

Tenía a Karin en su cerebro, algo le decía que era la más lógica de todas y que de quien debía enamorarse era de ella. Era una buena chica dispuesta a ayudarle pero el problema es que el corazón suele mandar más que el cerebro en estos casos.

En el corazón tenía a Sakura, si, seguro que era allí, porque la tenía mucho cariño y era especial para él.

Y en los genitales tenía a Akane. Esa chica le estaba volviendo loco seguramente porque no era sumisa, ni mostraba interés por él, no quería como Sakura o Karin esforzarse en llamar su atención y sin embargo o precisamente por eso lo hacía.

Eso era lo que Sasuke pensaba, a esas conclusiones había llegado.

Ni él mismo sabía lo que sentía. Lo cierto era que estar allí, en la playa, le traía demasiados recuerdos de Sakura, allá por donde iba sentía que había algo de ella aunque él se empeñara en ignorarlo.

Y también era cierto que Akane llenaba prácticamente todos sus pensamientos, sobretodo porque había algo extraño en ella, no en el hecho de que le ignorase, porque en realidad no le ignoraba, Akane era amable con él, no se podía decir que fuese desdeñosa o arisca, era amable y simpática, era el echo de que algo le pasaba a esa chica y Sasuke se había dado cuenta. No era solo que estuviese rencorosa con el amor, que no quisiese enamorarse por no sentirse vulnerable, no, no era eso, eran las palabras de Shino lo que le habían alertado: _"... había una vez una princesa que vivía en un torreón del que no la dejaban salir, un día un pobre campesino pasó por allí, la vio, empezaron a hablar y se hicieron amigos. El campesino quiso salvarla pero un terrible ogro apareció y le asustó. El campesino salió huyendo y dejó a la princesa en su torre, esperando que algún día un príncipe la rescate"_... eso tenía que significar algo ¿por qué protegía tanto Shino a Akane? ¿Que quería decir Shino con esa metáfora? porque evidentemente eso era una metáfora ¿Akane estaba encerrada en un torreón? ¿Quien era ese ogro? Si... algo le pasaba a Akane, algo le había pasado que hacía que Shino fuese tan protector con ella porque ahora que lo pensaba esa manía de protegerla no era muy normal sobretodo cuando negaba siempre rotundamente estar enamorado de ella.

Algo le había pasado a Akane ¿que sería? Lo que fuera Shino pensaba que él no lo iba a entender ¿quien se creía que era? Estaba muy claro que el Aburame pensaba que Shikamaru iba a ayudarla mejor que él, si, se le veían las preferencias.

De todos esos pensamientos le sacó Suigetsu.

- ¡Eh, Sasuke! Te veo muy ensimismado.

- ¿Suigetsu? - miró extrañado a su alrededor -¿No estaba aquí Karin?

- Me temo que la has aburrido y se fue. Bueno yo voy a darme un baño, no hay nada mejor que un baño tempranito.

- Bueno, yo voy a volver a la casa.

El resto de sus acompañantes en esos días de vacaciones, salvo Deidara, ya estaban desayunando.

- Ah Sasuke - habló Konan - Espero que no te importe que estemos ya desayunando.

- No, claro, no.

Si se pareaba a pensar Sasuke no sabía porqué exactamente había invitado a todas estas personas, tampoco es que tuviera una relación demasiado íntima con ellos. Para una persona solitaria, a la que no le interesaba sociabilizar demasiado, últimamente su vida social era demasiado intensa. Por un lado Naruto, del que no podía deshacerse, luego su empeño en conocer a Akane le obligaba a relacionarse con su círculo y por último la extraña relación que había comenzado con Tobi y sus amigos. La culpa era de sus padres, ellos habían insistido en que acompañara a Tobi en las vacaciones y Tobi invitó a todas esas personas: Sasori, Deidara, Pain, Konan y Fatora.

- ¿Y Deidara? ¿Piensa bajar a desayunar alguna vez? - se interesó Pain.

- Ha dicho que no, que está muy cansado y que no le molestemos - contestó Sasori.

- Últimamente Deidara siempre están cansado - agregó Konan - Está muy raro.

- Eso cuando no parece poseído por una extraña energía - añadió Fatora.

La mirada de Sasori hacia la chica fue algo fulminante.

- Solo digo - habló la chica de forma nerviosa - Que a veces está muy hiperactivo.

- Mejor será que te calles, estúpida - dijo con voz grave y seria Sasori.

- Lo siento - Fatora bajó la mirada - Yo...

- Bueeeeeno - interrumpió sonriente Tobi - Tobi va a llevarle el desayuno, vosotros esperar a Tobi en la playa, a lo mejor hasta le convenzo y todo para que venga.

Juugo observaba a Sasori que a su vez continuaba mirando de forma heladora a Fatora, eso no le gustaba, no le gustaba Sasori, ni su forma de ser ni esa forma de tratar a su compañera.

Tobi subió a la habitación donde Deidara, tumbado en una cama parecía dormir. Se sentó en esa misma cama y le movió con cuidado.

- Eh, pichoncito, despierta.

- ¡Vete a la mierda y déjame! - gruñó Deidara dándose la vuelta.

- Pues si que estamos hoy de buen humor... Vamos, tienes que levantarte.

- ¡No me da la gana!

- Deberías comer algo.

- Ahora no tengo hambre, vete.

- Pero la tendrás - Tobi metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y cogió su cartera, la abrió y sacó de ella algo como una pequeña bolsita de plástico que parecía contener unos pocos polvos de color blanquecino - Anda toma, de parte de Kakuzu.

Deidara abrió los ojos, realmente su aspecto no era demasiado bueno, tenía cara de cansancio y unas terribles ojeras, se incorporó y arrebató la bolsa de los dedos de Tobi para sacar él también su cartera y guardarla allí.

- Ahora lárgate de una vez, no me encuentro bien, quiero dormir.

- De nada hombre, de nada. Por cierto, ha dicho Kakuzu que le debes bastante pasta y esto es lo último que va a darte si no le pagas.

- Vale, si, que me dejes.

- ¿Le debes mucha pasta?

- ¿Y a ti que te importa?

- Bueno, yo puedo ayudarte.

- Si, ya se como son tus ayudas.

- Bueno, tú piénsatelo. Estamos en la playa, cuando te decidas vienes.

Deidara no contestó, volvió a darse la vuelta. Tobi se levantó y se acercó a la puerta. Antes de salir se giró y miró sonriendo a Deidara.

- Tú sigue así y verás si cambiarás tu actitud - susurró malicioso.

En la playa, Sasori leía un libro recostado en una hamaca.

- Fatora - dijo - Dame una lata.

- No hemos traído.

Sasori volvió a mirarla de forma despectiva.

- ¿Cómo que no hemos traído?

- Es que... bueno, ya voy a por ellas.

- Mira que eres estúpida e inútil - decía el chico mientras volvía a su libro.

- ¡Eh, payaso! - se oyó la voz de Juugo alta y clara - Pide perdón a la chica.

Sasori le miró sin mostrar ningún gesto en su cara.

- ¿Quien me lo ordena? ¿Tu?

- ¡Juugo ignórale! - pareció ordenar Sasuke - No hemos venido aquí a discutir ¿vale?

Fatora ya iba de camino a la casa y Karin la miraba realmente con pena ¿por qué dejaba que Sasori la tratase así de mal? Casi le recordaba a ella misma. Se paró a pensar que sabía ella de esa chica, muy poco, prácticamente nada, era una de las habituales en el grupo de las "pijas" pero de ellas tres era la que parecía mas fuera de lugar. Fatora no era una chica muy popular, en realidad era justo lo contrario a ser popular porque nadie la tenía en cuenta para nada, cuando hablaba nadie la escuchaba, parecía el perrillo faldero de Stella y su amiga, bueno y ahora el de Sasori, si había que hacer grupos en clase nunca nadie la escogía a ella y si era por parejas aún peor, nunca participaba en nada, a penas si se la oía hablar cuando estaban en grupos, estaba allí, sonriendo, riendo como tonta las ocurrencias de la pija o de Sasori, siempre daba la razón a estos y repetía como un loro lo que decían, solo en contadas ocasiones parecía envalentonarse... no era popular ni entre las chicas ni entre los chicos.

**...**

Akane abrió su armario a sabiendas del desastre que encontraría. Claro, ella no solo compartía la habitación con sus hermanos, también los armarios... demasiadas personas con demasiada ropa y poco espacio para guardarlos, además que ninguno era especialmente ordenado, tenían la costumbre de meter la ropa a empujones, así que Akane sabía de sobra lo arrugado que encontraría el vestido.

Le costó un poco encontrarlo entre tanta ropa pero al final lo consiguió, allí estaba, el vestido celeste y blanco que se había puesto el día del Tanabata ¿que hacía? ¿Se lo ponía o no? Quería que aquella cita fuese especial, de echo es que era especial, porque en el fondo era como si fuese su primera cita y ella quería decirle algo importante, tenía que hablar con él y... ¿no sería un detalle demasiado obvio? seguro que Shikamaru recordaba ese vestido, o quizás no, era un chico y los chicos no suelen fijarse en esos detalles... ¿que hacía? ¿Lo planchaba o buscaba otra cosa?

Le parecía algo tonto ponerse ese vestido, seguro que Shikamaru y su cerebro analítico iban a darse cuenta y se burlaría de ella... o no, Shikamaru no era así... Y tenía que hablar con él, según Jisei tenía que hablar con él y decirle... ¿qué? Ahora se arrepentía de haber seguido ese impulso y haberle pedido una cita, con lo orgullosa que ella era aquello le resultaba de lo mas incómodo.

Sacó la tabla de planchar y la llevó al comedor. Enchufó la plancha, justo en ese momento sonó el timbre de la casa, se imaginaba quienes eran, por lo que se veía acababa uno de los pocos momentos que tenía de soledad sin ningún hermano a su alrededor.

Abrió la puerta y Kenta entró como una exhalación, su madre, cargada con una bolsa de la compra, le siguió.

- ¿Has puesto la comida? - fue lo primero que dijo al entrar.

- Si, ya está haciéndose - respondió Akane cerrando la puerta.

- Estupendo porque vamos a salir un poco antes de lo previsto.

- ¿Dónde vais?

- Ya lo sabes, Kentaro y yo tenemos que ir a hablar con el abogado.

- No, no me dijiste nada.

- Claro que te lo dije.

- No, si me lo hubieras dicho me acordaría, seguro.

- Tienes mala memoria ¿Estás planchando?

- ¡No tengo mala memoria! - casi gritó.

- ¿Se puede saber porqué te pones así de histérica?

- Porque si tenéis cita con el abogado quiere decir que me vas a encasquetar a Kenta.

- ¿Que manera de hablar de tu hermano es esa?

- ¿Eh? ¿Lo vas a hacer? ¿A que si?

- Eso ya lo sabías.

- No lo sabía, si supiera que tenía que quedarme con Kenta no hubiera hecho planes para hoy ¿ves como no me lo dijiste?

- Bueno a lo mejor se me olvidó mencionártelo pero que mas da ¿Vas a plancharte este vestido?

- Iba... iba - respondió con rabia mientras tiraba del cable para desenchufar la plancha.

- No tires así de los cables, vas a destrozar el enchufe.

- Si, preocúpate de los enchufes y no de destrozar mi vida - gruñó en voz baja.

- ¿Que dices?

- Nada, no digo nada, solo que... ¿desde cuando tienes la cita con el abogado?

- Pues hace ya una semana.

- ¿Y me lo dices hoy? - gritó - ¿No podías habérmelo dicho antes?

- ¡Que no me grites! ¿Se puede saber que te pasa que estás tan estúpida?

- Que yo tenía planes para esta tarde, eso es lo que me pasa.

- ¿Y? ¿Cual es el problema?

- El problema es que ahora se me han fastidiado.

- ¿Te molesta tu hermano? ¿Es eso lo que me estás diciendo? Desde luego Akane no se puede ser mas egoísta que tu ¿Que te costará ocuparte un día de tu hermano pequeño?

- ¿Un día?

- Ah y tienes que quedarte también con Tobio.

- ¿Qué? - grito de nuevo entre nerviosa e impotente.

- Irumi quiere hacer unas consultas sobre su trabajo, así que Kentaro le ha dicho que venga.

- ¿Qué me tengo que quedar también con Tobio?

- Si, vamos no te pongas así, solo son unas horas.

- ¿Por qué Irumi no deja a su hijo con su madre?

- Porque ya le cuida todo el día, la mujer también tiene derecho a descansar un poco, además a ti el niño te quier mucho.

Akane no sabía si ponerse a reír o llorar, una rabia e impotencia tremenda comenzaba a invadirla.

- Pues no va a poder ser - balbuceó.

- ¿Cómo dices? - su madre la dirigió una mirada fría y severa.

- Yo... he quedado esta tarde con Shikamaru.

- Quedas todas las tardes con Shikamaru así que no te quejes, por una vez que te pido que te ocupes de tu hermano.

- ¿Por una vez? - repitió incrédula.

- Si, sabes que solo te lo pido de vez en cuando y que intento molestarte lo menos posible, no te imaginas los sacrificios que tengo que hacer para no molestarte ¿crees que quiero molestarte? Tengo cuatro hijos, no sabes lo que es ocuparse de todo y para una vez que te pido ayuda tu vas y como siempre te comportas como una egoísta.

Akane no podía creer lo que oía, aquello era absurdo e irónico ¿se estaba burlando de ella? lo peor de todo es que encima su madre parecía creerse sus propias palabras.

- Mira mamá no digas tonterías - respondió nerviosa - Siempre estoy ayudándote con tus hijos ¡no me digas ahora eso de "por una vez"!

- Pues es lo que hay, tienes un hermano y eres la mayor así que es tu obligación cuidarle.

- ¿Mi obligación?

- Hombre claro, en la familia todos tenemos que ayudar.

- ¿Y es que yo no ayudo?

- Eres muy egoísta Akane, muy egoísta. Sales con Shikamaru todos los días, no va a pasar nada porque un día te lleves a tu hermano.

- ¡Yo no he salido con Shikamaru! Era hoy nuestra primera cita... - Akane se dio cuenta de que muy convincente no era, su familia daba por hecho que Shikamaru y ella salían así que decir ahora que esa era su primera cita no parecía una buena excusa.

- Mira Akane es lo que hay, tú tienes tres hermanos más pequeños y Shikamaru tiene que saber que tienes que ocuparte de ellos, es lo que hay.

- ¿Y Tobio?

- Pues es como tu sobrino, es de la familia, Irumi necesita que le hagas ese favor, por favor Akane madura de una vez ¿crees que a Irumi le gusta dejar a su hijo? ¿no crees que ella también quiere disfrutar de él? Para ella es mas molesto que para ti pero tiene que hacerlo y no se queja ¿Crees que a Kentaro y a mi nos apetece ir al abogado? ¿No crees que estaríamos mejor por ahí de paseo con Kenta? Pero tenemos que ir, todos nos sacrificamos y no nos quejamos.

- Pero... Shikamaru iba a llevarme a ver los laboratorios de su padre - habló lamentándose y conteniendo la impotencia que la dominaba.

- ¿Para qué?- Para enseñarme el camino, mamá por lo del trabajo, ayer te lo dije.

- ¿Que trabajo?

- Mamá del que hablamos anoche. Te traje la autorización para que la firmases.

- Ah si ¿Pero va en serio? ¿De verdad quieres trabajar?

- Mamá... ya lo hablamos...

- Bueno, eso ya se verá, Kentaro tiene que ir a ver esos laboratorios.

- Pero mamá...

- No creerás que vamos a dejarte trabajar en cualquier sitio, primero tenemos que ver ese lugar y hablar con el padre de Shikamaru.

Akane presa de esa impotencia que la impedía hablar, sintiéndose llena de rabia y dolor, con el pecho oprimido y los ojos llenos de lágrimas cogió el vestido y la plancha, mas valía que volviese a guardarlo.

- Hija no te pongas así ¿te has enfadado?

Akane no contestó, ella no era Cenicienta, no tenía buen carácter, no era dulce y no respondía con sonrisas, no sabía tener paciencia ni ver las cosas buenas en lo malo que le pasaba, no creía en que un día su príncipe llegaría a salvarla y se iría a vivir a un castillo... ella no era una princesita buena y adorable, ella era protestona, gruñona y egoísta, ella nunca pensaba en los demás, solo en ella misma.

Lo mejor sería llamar a Shikamaru y anular la cita ¡Menuda tarde le esperaba! Si, muy divertida. Si al menos pudiese llamar a Ryuko como hacía antes, pero no, claro, ahora Ryuko salía con Chouji aunque si ella la llamase seguro... no, no, no debía hacer eso... y tampoco podía llamar a Jisei, no estaba bien acudir a las amigas cuando no tienes otro plan... tampoco a Shino y mira que lo necesitaba, necesitaba hablar con él y desahogar toda esa frustración pero no, ya estaba bien de acudir siempre a él, no podía ser tan egoísta y caprichosa, sentía que tenía a Shino encadenado a ella y que no le daba libertad ninguna, claro, para ella era muy cómodo saber que siempre podía contar con Shino... pues no, esta vez no... tenía que conseguir dejar de ser tan dependiente de todo el mundo, estaba sola y siempre lo iba a estar, más valía ir acostumbrándose... Todo lo hizo de una forma mecánica, cuando se dio cuenta estaba encerrada en el servicio con aquellas agujas en la mano... tenía que hacerlo, lo necesitaba, necesitaba "pinchar" toda aquella desesperación, hacer un agujerito para que saliese lo malo y poder tranquilizarse.

**...**

- ¡Shikamaru! - gritaba su madre - ¡Al teléfono!

- Voy, voy, tampoco hace falta gritar tanto.

La madre de Shikamaru le pasó el teléfono, él lo cogió con bastante desgana y contestó.

- ¿Si?

- _Shikamaru, soy Temari._

- Hola Temari ¿como estás?

- _Bien ¿tú que tal?_

- Ah, un verdadero lío, ya te contaré ¿que tal las vacaciones en casa del Uchiha?

- _Interesantes. Oye Shika ¿tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?_

- Pues la verdad es que si.

- _Que pena, quería invitarte a merendar._

Shikamaru miró el auricular del teléfono como si este objeto fuera el que había hablado y después al techo de su casa, eso sin duda era un "deja vu" ¿cómo podía ser que volviese a pasar? le pide una cita Akane y ese mismo día Temari de nuevo le invita ¿es que ha viajado en el tiempo o que? Sería que el universo le ponía a prueba para comprobar que ahora era capaz de hacerlo bien.

- Lo... lo siento Temari pero créeme que no puedo cambiar mis planes ¿Es que te pasa algo?

- _No... me apetecía hablar contigo._

- No sabes cuanto lo siento.

- _¿Y tú donde vas?_

- Es que... ayer Akane me pidió una cita.

- _¿Akane te pidió una cita? ¿Es que está enferma o que?_

- Yo creo que si, que algo le pasa. Lo siento Temari pero compréndeme, no puedo...

- _¡Por supuesto de no! Vamos te mato si lo haces._

- Ya, pero ahora me quedo preocupado por ti.

- _Pues por mi no tienes que preocuparte, a mi no me pasa nada, solo quería charlar un poco._

- Temari...

- _Que si, que es cierto. Quejica, cada día eres un poco más tonto ¿Y dónde vais a ir?_

- Ah pues no lo se, de eso se encarga ella.

- _Que extraño que digas eso con lo machista que tú eres._

- Pero tampoco me gusta complicarme mucho la vida. Temari ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

- _¿De que?_

- Sobre Akane y Sasuke... ¿Pasó algo entre ellos?

- _¿Algo como qué?_

- No se, algo como... distinto.

- _¿No te ha contado nadie nada?_

- ¿Que tenían que contarme?

- _Nada... realmente nada, además Shino estaba allí. Bueno que me tengo que ir, un día de estos te llamo ¿vale? Adiós, un beso, hasta luego._

Y antes de que Shikamaru pudiese decir nada Temari ya había colgado.

Shikamaru se apoyó en la pared y cruzó los brazos por delante de su pecho, aquello no le gustaba nada, a Temari le pasaba algo y lo peor de todo y mas mosqueante ¿que había sucedido en esa casa?

El timbre del teléfono volviendo a sonar de forma impertinente le hizo sobresaltarse.

- Ya lo cojo yo - dijo en voz alta - Ah, mendokusei... ¿Dígame?

- _¿Shikamaru?_

- Si... soy yo.

- _Que soy yo, Akane._

- ¿Akane? - Shikamaru volvió a mirar el techo, esto sin duda era "algo" que se entretenía jugando con él y le ponía a prueba, seguro que era una confabulación del universo - ¿Llamas para decirme dónde vamos a ir?

- _No, mas bien no._

- Entonces llamas por si he quedado con otra ¿a que si?

- _No te burles. Shikamaru es que... no podemos quedar esta tarde._

Y de nuevo Shikamaru miró al techo... estupendo.

- ¿Cómo que no podemos quedar? ¿Ya te has arrepentido?

- _No es eso es que... me ha surgido un problema._

- Yaa ¿y no será que te lo has pensado mejor?

- _Que no, que no es eso es que..._

- ¿Akane estás llorando?

- _Es que... no se que me pasa últimamente que las lágrimas se me salen solas._

- ¿Akane que te ha pasado?

- _Nada es que... tengo que ocuparte de mi hermano y mi sobrino esta tarde._

- ¿Tienes un sobrino? ¿Algún otro hermano que no conozco?

- _No, es el hijo de Irumi, el nieto del marido de mi madre._

- Ah si, es cierto, tu hermanastra tuvo un hijo ¿Y cómo es que tienes que ocuparte de ellos?

- _Porque... tienen que ir a un sitio y yo tengo que quedarme con ellos... lo siento mucho._

- ¿No será una excusa para librarte de mi?

- _Que no, te lo juro, que es verdad, lo siento mucho._

- Vale, vale, te creo pero no llores más.

A ver, eso tenía que ser otra broma, seguro que "algún bromista celestial" se estaba partiendo de risa a su costa, quizás el destino pensase, si es que el destino pudiera pensar, que él aprovecharía para quedar ahora con Temari, pero no, él no iba a fallar a Akane, por supuesto que esta vez no fallaría.

- Vale Akane pues te acompañaré igualmente.

- _¿Qué?_

- Ah... tu hermano es bastante problemático y todo eso y bueno no es exactamente la cita que pensaba pero... estaré contigo.

- _Eso no puede ser, va a ser muy aburrido y problemático para ti._

- Bueno, en general yo soy bastante aburrido. Akane todo eso forma parte de ti, ya te conozco, no es la primera vez que tienes que ocuparte de alguno de tus hermanos ¡que le vamos a hacer! Dejaremos la cita romántica para otro momento y haremos de niñeros, de todas formas no tengo otra cosa que hacer pero no creas que se me va a olvidar que me debes una cita.

**...**

De nuevo Temari había vuelto a coger una enorme cartulina y, sentada en el suelo, con un montón de revistas y tijeras en mano iba recortando imágenes para luego pegarlas con sumo cuidado... era su terapia, su forma de canalizar sus pensamientos, de despejar su mente.

- ¿Shikamaru te ha dado calabazas? - comentó Kankuro al verla.

- No seas ridículo, yo no estoy saliendo con Shikamaru.

- Ya lo se, por ese me ha extrañado que le pidieses ir a merendar.

- ¿Me has estado espiando?

- No. Pero si hablas en voz alta es fácil que los demás te escuchemos. Es lo malo de tener siempre las orejas puestas, a veces oyes lo que no te interesa.

Kankuro se sentó a su lado en el suelo.

- ¿Que es eso?

- No es nada.

- Pues algo será.

- Déjalo, no tiene nada que ver contigo.

- Claro, como soy tonto.

- No es eso es que... - Temari miró a los ojos de su hermano, era su hermano y siempre estaba a su lado, desde pequeños, Kankuro nunca le había fallado, puede que a veces pareciera un poco despreocupado pero algo le decía que podía contar con él - Kankuro yo... tengo un problema.

Kankuro miró hacia la cartulina intentando "ver" de lo que se trataba, esperaba que no fuera que empezaba a acordarse de "aquello" porque aún no se sentía preparado para afrontarlo.

- ¿Que tipo de problema? - preguntó con miedo.

- De chicos.

Kankuro la miró aliviado.

- ¿Algún problema con Neji?

- El problema es mío, conmigo misma.

- ¿Que pasa? ¿Que no te gusta y no sabes como decírselo?

- No, no es eso, Neji es un buen tipo, es amable y educado, algo serio pero... no, no es eso... es que... hay otro.

Kankuro se quedó sin saber que decir.

- ¿Otro? ¿No será...

- No es Shikamaru si es lo que piensas... es otro pero no puedo decírtelo, no todavía - Kankuro la miró interrogativo - No te gustará saberlo.

¿En que lío se habría metido ahora su hermana? Mira que con lo inteligente que era Temari le resultaba muy extraño que tuviese ese tipo de problemas.

Sonó el timbre.

- Debe ser la cita de Gaara.

- Te he escuchado - dijo Gaara entrando con bastante gravedad.

- Vaaaale, no te enfades, era una broma. Voy a abrir.

Mientras Kankuro se marchaba Gaara observó el mural que estaba haciendo Temari.

- ¿Algún problema?

- No... no, yo solo... es la costumbre.

Kankuro abrió la puerta a aquella chica menuda.

- Hombre si eres tú, pasa, pasa... ¡Gaara es tu cita!

- No es mi cita - se acercó Gaara - Haz el favor de no avergonzarla.

- Hola Matsuri - la saludó Temari - ¿Has venido tu sola?

- Mi padre me ha traído.

- ¿Y por qué no ha entrado?

- Se ha marchado, tenía cosas que hacer.

- ¿Dispuesta para conocer Konoha?

- Si, muchas gracias por ser tan amables conmigo.

- No tiene importancia - respondió Gaara - Venga, Naruto y los demás nos esperan.

- Diviértete Matsuri y tu Gaara cuídala bien - sonrió Temari.

- Y no te olvides de usar preservativos - añadió Kankuro.

- ¡Kankuro! - le gritó amenazante Temari.

- ¿Qué? Solo le doy un consejo de hermano mayor.

- Ahora hablaremos tú y yo. No se lo tengas en cuenta Matsuri... ¡que os divirtáis!

Matsuri y Gaara salieron a la calle, desde luego que Matsuri no podía sentirse mas avergonzada.

- No te enfades con él, no quería ofenderte.

- No... ya...

Como odiaba Matsuri a Kankuro ¿es que no podía ser como Gaara? ¿Por qué siempre era tan basto, brusco y desagradable? Era imposible que Gaara pudiera tener un hermano como ese... imposible.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado, gracias a todos por leer, por los comentarios y por los que han metido esta historia en alertas, me siento muy agradecida. **Lala-chan**, pues como siempre ¿Qué te voy a decir? Que muchas gracias por el comentario y que yo también espero no liarme y que espero que los siguientes capítulos también te gusten. **Akari sono yami**, pues lo mismo, otra vez te doy las gracias por el comentario, ya se que me repito mucho pero es que os lo agradezco de verdad, Tobi es un buen chico y mas liante de lo que parece y en cuanto a Sasuke, ya empieza a darse cuenta de muchas cosas, pero tiene que aprender que nuestros actos tienen consecuencias,,, digo yo._

_Espero que hayáis tenido una buena semana. Nos vemos en el siguiente._


	74. La afirmación que lo cambió todo

_Ya por fin estoy aquí, siento la demora, yo lo intento pero siempre me pasa algo que me impide poner el capítulo antes, pero bueno, ya está aquí. Me ha costado un poco porque el capitulo inicial estaba mas centrado en Akane y lo que sentía y he tenido que cambiar todo eso, ah, por cierto, todos los detalles que parecen indicar un posible embarazo están ceñidos a la realidad, no hay nada exagerado, lo juro._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**La afirmación que lo cambió todo**

Habían quedado en el parque y aún quedaban 30 minutos pero algo le decía a Shikamaru que Akane iba a necesitar ayuda así que se acercó a su casa, ah, aquello era muy problemático pero había que hacerlo… pulsó el timbre.

- ¡No abras la puerta! - oyó gritar a Akane desde el otro lado, pero la puerta se abrió y el pequeño Kenta se tiró prácticamente a él enganchándose de su cuello.

Akane llegó con cara de enfado a la puerta y un pequeño de pelo negro y ensortijado y un chupete en la boca llorando mientras intentaba seguirla con pasos vacilantes. Por suerte no era cualquier extraño, era Shikamaru que, con Kenta enganchado a su cuello aguantaba la efusividad del niño con gesto de paciencia.

- ¡Kenta, deja a Shikamaru! - volvió a gritar - Lo siento.

- ¿Siempre saluda a la gente así?

- ¿Y el gatito Shika? - decía el niño mientras con sus manitas tocaba la cara de Shikamaru.

- Este niño tiene una fijación muy insana por mi gato.

El niño acercó su boquita a la cara de Shikamaru plantando un beso lleno de babas en él.

- ¡Kenta! - Akane le agarró y quiso separarle - Ven conmigo y deja a Shika en paz. Lo siento, ahora te traigo algo para que te limpies ¿No habíamos quedado en el parque?

- Si, pero pensé que necesitarías ayuda - dijo mientras se agachaba a mirar al pequeño que lloraba ahora agarrado a una pierna de Akane - ¿Este es mi nuevo rival?

- ¿Que rival? Este es Tobio, mi especie de sobrino.

- Eh, chaval, esta chica es mía, suéltala.

- No hagas payasadas, ay Tobio suéltame un poco, dios que agobio de niño.

- ¿Por qué llora tanto?

- No lo se, es un llorón, creo que su madre lo hizo llorando o algo así y me está sacando de quicio.

- ¡Al parque! ¡Al parque! - gritaba Kenta llegando a la puerta con un triciclo.

- ¡He dicho que no vamos a sacar el triciclo! ¡Llévalo a tu habitación!

- Mamá dijo que si.

- Y yo digo que no.

- ¡Tú no eres mamá!

- Vale, vale - intercedió Shikamaru viendo que Akane parecía a punto de explotar - ¿Que pasa con el triciclo?

- ¡Yo quiero sacar el triciclo! ¡Mamá dijo que si! ¡Akane es una bruja!

- Claro pero luego me toca a mí cargarlo y no puedo con tanto.

- A ver Akane, no te pongas nerviosa.

- ¿Que no me ponga nerviosa? Tengo que llevar el carrito de Tobio porque se cansará y no voy a llevarle en brazos y no podré con el carrito y el triciclo.

- Vale es cierto, pero estoy yo aquí, te ayudaré.

Akane pareció dudar unos instantes.

- No es eso. Es que es un caprichoso y no puede siempre salirse con la suya.

- Ya, pero yo no tengo ganas de oír sus gritos.

- Pero eso no está bien, no tiene que conseguir siempre sus caprichos.

- Ya, ya, pero mira, entre los gritos de uno y el llanto del otro me está empezando a doler la cabeza, además seguro que este pequeño demonio luego va a lloriquearle a tu madre.

Akane claudicó, tampoco tenía más ganas de seguir discutiendo.

- Vale, pero luego cargas tú con el triciclo, ni se te ocurra dejarme tirada.

- Si señora.

Por fin salieron a la calle. Akane abrochaba el cinturón del carrito mientras este lloraba y pataleaba.

- ¡No! - le dijo en tono severo - Después te bajo, ahora ahí quieto.

Shikamaru la observaba, realmente Akane parecía bastante estresada y a punto de llorar. Kenta se agarró a su mano.

- Yo voy con Shika.

- Tú vas en triciclo - gruñó Akane.

- No quiero, quiero ir con Shika.

- ¿Ves? - Akane miró desesperada a Shikamaru.

- Ya veo, ya veo... oyes Kenta ¿No decías que querías ir en triciclo?

- No, el triciclo es para el parque, ahora voy contigo.

Shikamaru se agachó para quedar mas a la altura de Kenta.

- Si no vas en el triciclo lo dejaremos en casa.

- ¡Pero es para el parque!

- Pues entonces lo dejaremos aquí.

- ¡Que lo lleve Akane!

- No - intentó parecer paciente - Akane tiene que llevar el carrito y no puede.

- Pues lo llevas tú.

- ¿Voy a subir yo en el triciclo?

El niño se echó a reír.

- Eres muy tonto ¡tu eres muy grande!

- Pues entonces no lo llevo.

El niño se subió en el triciclo.

- Gracias Shikamaru, estaba a punto de darle un capón - dijo Akane comenzando a andar empujando el carrito.

- Tranquila. Lo que no se es como aguantas esto todos los días.

- ¿Y quien dice que lo aguanto? Ya le has oído soy una bruja.

- ¿Y que va a hacer tu madre sin ti?

- Le dará un ataque o algo así. Por cierto... siento haber dejado tirado a tu padre.

- No te preocupes, ya irás otro día.

- Será si me dejan, no se porqué me da la impresión de que no quieren que trabaje.

- Ya veremos. Bueno ¿y dónde vamos?

- Al parque, hay una representación de marionetas, así Kenta se entretendrá.

- Vale.

- Va a ser una tarde muy aburrida para ti.

- Ah pues entonces tendré un motivo para quejarme. De todas formas tampoco tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer - le guiñó un ojo.

- ¿No has podido quedar con nadie?

Shikamaru recapacitó por unos minutos si decirle que podía haber quedado con Temari pero prefirió pasar la tarde con aquel circo que Akane tenía montando pero no... eso sería un error terrible, las mujeres son así de incomprensibles.

- Hummm... no, tampoco que buscado a nadie, había quedado contigo.

- ¡Kenta no creces solo! Perdona Shika ¿Que decías?

- ¿Te vas a pasar la tarde gritando?

- Lo siento - Akane se paró y con gesto de molestia se llevó una mano a los riñones.

- ¿Que te pasa?

- Me duelen los riñones, me duelen bastante y no me encuentro bien, estoy como... si tuviera el cuerpo revuelto.

- Eso va a ser el estrés, estás demasiado tensa.

- Si, seguro que es eso.

...

Konan era una chica bastante silenciosa y calmada, no se la solía ver relacionándose con nadie excepto con Pain aunque parecía no llevarse demasiado bien con Tobi, pero sobretodo Konan era más agradecida de lo que cualquiera suponía. Ella quería agradecer esos días pasados en la playa, en casa de Sasuke y no se le ocurría como. Pensó en hacer un bonito centro, seguro que a la madre de Sasuke le gustaría pero el problema era que lo más probable es que se marchitara antes de lo que lo viera, así que, pensó en hacérselo de flores de papel, ella era muy habilidosa para esos trabajos manuales. Cuando bajaron al pueblo compró papel de cebolla de todos los colores y otros materiales, haría un centro precioso con flores de papel.

Colocó con cuidado de no arrugar todos los pliegos de papel encima de la mesa del comedor, una cesta que había comprado y otras cosas y se sentó dispuesta a mezclar sus dos hobbies: el arreglo de flores y el origami... ¿lo tenía todo? No, algo se le había olvidado. Salió del comedor para buscarlo.

Juugo entró y vio aquellos papeles de colores encima de la mesa y le llamaron la atención, los papeles tenían un aspecto fino y delicado, se preguntaba quien iba a hacer el qué con aquello.

-Ten cuidado no me los ensucies, por favor - dijo Konan entrando.

- Lo siento, no sabía de quien eran.

- No tiene importancia - Konan se sentó.

- ¿Que vas a hacer?

- Quiero hacer unas flores de papel y luego con ellas un bonito centro.

- ¿Podrás?

- Claro que si.

- ¿Puedo mirarte?

- Si, si quieres si pero lo mismo te resulta aburrido.

Juugo se sentó silencioso enfrente de ella y la observó. Konan movía los dedos de una forma ágil y de un trozo de papel de pronto salía una hermosa y delicada flor. Juugo se extasió mirándola, aquello era como magia, parecía increíble que algo tan simple pudiera convertirse en arte.

Estuvieron en silencio durante largos minutos, a ninguno de los dos parecía importarte. Konan estaba concentrada en su origami y no prestaba la menor atención al enorme chico que sentado enfrente de ella la miraba las manos como hipnotizado. Tampoco podía decirse que fuera un silencio incómodo porque ninguno de los dos se sentía incómodo y como no parecían tener nada que decirse era mejor ese silencio a conversaciones fútiles.

Cuando tuvo hechas unas cuantas flores de distintos colores, Konan cogió la cesta. Juugo llevó su mano hasta una de las flores y la tocó levemente, casi con miedo.

- Puedes verlas de cerca, si quieres - sonrió Konan.

- ¿No se rompen?

- No, son más resistentes de lo que parece, hombre, si las vas a apretar con tus enormes manos seguro que las rompes.

Juugo retiró la mano algo desilusionado.

- No quiero decir que lo vayas a hacer - Konan cogió una de la flores y se la ofreció - Toma, puedes mirarla de cerca.

- Es preciosa.

- No me ha quedado mal.

- ¿Y sabes hacer más cosas?

- Si, se hacer cualquier cosa.

- ¿Cualquier cosa?

- Si, lo que sea.

- ¿Sabes hacer animales?

- Pues claro que si ¿Que animal quieres que te haga?

Juugo pareció pensar durante unos segundos.

- ¿Una grulla?

- ¡Pero eso es de lo mas sencillo! La grulla es casi lo más básico en origami.

- Pues yo nunca he conseguido hacer ninguna.

- ¿Quieres que te enseñe?

- ¿Lo harías?

- Claro, mira... quizás este papel sea demasiado delicado para aprender, trae una hoja de papel y te enseño.

Karin regresaba a la casa desde la playa seguida por Suigetsu cuando oyó voces que provenían desde no muy lejos de donde estaba. No oía bien de que hablaban pero reconocía la voz de Sasori y la de Fatora que parecía lamentarse. Quizás no debería acercarse pero lo hizo.

Vio como Sasori tenía agarrada de la muñeca a Fatora y le reprochaba algo aunque no parecía tener la voz irritada, ni el gesto mostraba nada, ella juraría que la estaba regañando.

- Me estás haciendo daño - se quejaba Fatora.

- ¡Eh! - gritó - Te está diciendo que la haces daño.

Quizás no debería tampoco haber dicho nada, no tenía porqué meterse en lo que no la incumbía, ni siquiera sabía que es lo que realmente pasaba pero vio el gesto de dolor que mostraba Fatora y sus ojos llorosos y habló sin pensarlo.

Sasori la miró sin cambiar el gesto de su cara.

- La estás haciendo daño ¿es que no lo ves? - repitió.

- ¿A ti quien te ha invitado a nuestra conversación?

- Déjalo Karin - intercedió Fatora - Si no pasa nada.

- Déjalo Karin - repitió Suigetsu, sujetándola un brazo - Esto a nosotros no nos incumbe.

- ¡Suéltame! ¿Cómo que no nos incumbe? No te incumbirá a ti, pedazo de boquerón ¿No ves que la está lastimando?

Sasori soltó a Fatora y sin decir una palabra pero dirigiendo una fría mirada a Karin se marchó.

- Te metes en muchos líos por tu enorme bocota - recriminó Suigetsu a Karin.

- ¿Y a ti que te importa lo que yo haga, eh?

- ¡No seas estúpida, lo digo por tu bien!

- Vale - interrumpió Fatora - No discutáis por mi, yo estoy bien.

- No es por ti, es por este imbécil sin cerebro.

- ¿Y tu te crees muy lista provocando así a Sasori? Ya verás cuando se entere Sasuke.

- ¿Y qué cuando se entere Sasuke? ¿Que va a hacer? ¿Me va a pegar o algo así?

Karin se marchó furiosa de allí. No entendía a Suigetsu ni quería entenderlo y tampoco entendía que Fatora se dejase tratar así ¿es que no tenía dignidad o que?

Al entrar en el comedor vio a Juugo sentado al lado de Konan muy entretenidos haciendo figuras con trozos de papel.

- Esa te ha quedado muy bien - decía Konan.

- Pues ya solo me quedan 999 - replicaba Juugo - Dicen que hay que hacer 1000 para que te concedan un deseo ¿no?

- Si, dicen que si doblas 1000 grullas de papel los dioses te concederán un deseo por el esfuerzo y concentración dedicados.

- Pero eso lo tiene que hacer uno para sanarse - intervino de pronto Karin en la conversación - Eso he oído.

- ¿Es que estás enfermo? - se interesó Konan.

- No, pero tengo un amigo con una salud delicada.

- Pues entonces debería hacerlas él ¿o no? - agregó Karin.

- Bueno pues le daré la primera y que el continúe.

Poco a poco aquella actividad que había comenzado Konan atrajo la atención de todos que terminaron doblando papelitos intentando hacer diferentes figuras.

Karin observaba a Sasuke muy concentrado en doblar su papel.

- ¿Que miras? - dijo de improviso el chico.

- Nada... me preguntaba que estás haciendo y en quien piensas.

- ¿Tengo que pensar en alguien?

- El papel naranja que has escogido me da una idea.

Karin se levantó con gesto triste y se marchó. Sasuke se quedó mirando el papel, era cierto que era naranja pero él no lo había escogido por nada ¿estaría empezando a obsesionarse? Soltó el papel y cogió otro de color verde, no iba a permitir que su subconsciente le dominase., aquella tontería tenía que acabar pero ya mismo.

...

Solo había una persona a la que Sakura se atrevía a recurrir. Puede que no fuera la persona adecuada, ella no lo tenía muy claro, seguramente había opciones mejores pero era la persona que le inspiraba más confianza.

Necesitó decírselo varias veces a si misma. No estaba muy segura de lo que hacía pero de lo que si estaba segura es de que ella sola no podía hacer nada así que había decidido que esa misma tarde le pediría ayuda... quizás lo estropease todo... no, que tontería, seguro que no.

Todos estos días que Sasuke estaba pasando fuera, alejado de Konoha le habían servido para meditar. Puede que ella fuese una chica demasiado romántica y soñadora, puede que hubiese idealizado a Sasuke pero el problema de Ino le estaba sirviendo para darse cuenta de muchas cosas. Para empezar se daba cuenta de lo valioso que eran los amigos, de lo que realmente a ella le importaba y lo que consideraba importante y era cierto que desde hacía años estaba como hipnotizada con Sasuke, deslumbrada pero de pronto había comenzado a verle de otra forma... Sasuke no era un dios, Sasuke solo era un chico y como cualquier chico de su edad estaba muy confundido.

Como Sasuke siempre se había mostrado tan frío y tan insensible, como nunca parecía sentir apego por nadie, ni interés en las chicas, como no iba babeando detrás de ellas mirándoles el escote o las piernas o diciendo todas aquellas cosas que solía escuchar, ella había formado en su cabeza una idea demasiado idealizada de él, pensaba que era perfecto o superior al resto de los chicos, que a él no le importaban esas cosas pero no, Sasuke era un chico como cualquier otro y lo había demostrado.

Y lo que Sakura tenía ahora muy claro es que ella no era precisamente el tipo de chica que atraía a Sasuke. Le dolió reconocerlo, le dolió mucho y tardó en hacerlo pero a pesar de la amargura que le producía tenía que admitirlo. Puede que Sasuke le tuviese aprecio o cariño o algo, porque algo de amistad tenía que haber entre ellos pero de ahí a que le gustase había mucho trecho ¿Que no le gustaba de ella? ¿Sería su pelo? No, no era nada físico, era su actitud, estaba segura, en realidad más que segura porque en varias ocasiones Sasuke la llamó "molesta"... era su actitud lo que no le gustaba. Durante todo este tiempo ella no había sido más que una molestia para él... era muy triste reconocerlo pero era así.

Pero Sakura era fuerte, mas fuerte de lo que todos suponían, la niña llorona que solo sabía idolatrar a Sasuke se había quedado atrás, ya bastaba de ir detrás de él mendigándole un poco de atención, ella valía mas que eso. Tenía que conseguir que Sasuke la respetase y para eso debía empezar a respetarse a si misma ¿Es que ella no valía nada? ¿Que aspiraba a ser? ¿La sombra de Sasuke? No... eso nunca, puede que estuviese muy enamorada de Sasuke pero no iba a humillarse más, hasta ahora era ella la que iba detrás, la que tenía que luchar porque la mirase, demostrar que valía la pena... pues ya no lo iba a demostrar más... Sasuke tendría que verlo él solito, darse cuenta de su error, ella también valía, no era una inútil, incluso estaba empezando a pensar que quizás Sasuke no se merecía una chica como ella.

Todo eso, pensado, no quedaba mal si no fuera porque solo lo pensaba a medias, una parte de si, la razón; pero había otra parte, la que Sakura llamaba el corazón, que no parecía opinar lo mismo y se empeñaba en hacerla caer una y otra vez en el mismo error.

Pero ahora Sakura había encontrado algo para distraerse: Ino. Últimamente estaba muy preocupada por ella, tanto que cuando se daba cuenta ni se acordaba de Sasuke y es que Ino era su amiga, habían sido amigas desde pequeñas y ocupaba una parte muy grande en su corazón., de pronto empezó a recordar aquellos pequeños detalles llenos de significado, esas risas cómplices entre ellas, esas noches que pasaban juntas cantando y contándose historias, la primera vez que ambas vieron a Sasuke y su primera rivalidad, esas lágrimas que compartieron, las tardes hablando de sus sueños para el futuro, la ropa que se intercambiaban, la primera vez que se maquillaron... eran más que amigas, eran como hermanas y ahora su hermana estaba distanciándose de ella y no quería, no quería perderla y de pronto se dio cuenta de que era más importante que Sasuke y que cualquier otro chico... era su alma gemela, tan distintas las dos pero tan iguales, más allá del amor, del romanticismo, de los sueños estaba un lazo que las unía y que Sakura no estaba dispuesta a dejar que se rompiera.

Así que ahora había decidido centrarse en Ino, en intentar comprenderla y ayudarla y dejar a Sasuke un poco apartado que además no le iba a venir mal, así Sasuke quizás la echara de menos y se diera cuenta de lo que se estaba perdiendo.

Naruto la recibió como siempre con una amplia sonrisa en los labios, a su lado estaba sentada Hinata.

- ¿No ha venido nadie más? - preguntó al llegar.

- Kiba ha llamado y ha dicho que se retrasarían - contestó Hinata.

- A saber que estarán haciendo esos dos, dattebayo

- ¡Naruto! - gritó Sakura al tiempo que propinaba un enorme capón al rubio - ¡Deja de pensar guarrerías!

- ¡Ay! ¿Pero por qué me pegas tanto? ¿Que he dicho ahora?

- Oye Naruto, luego quiero hablar contigo.

- ¿Conmigo?

- Si... si... si queréis me marcho - habló débilmente Hinata.

- No, no Hinata - se apresuró a contestar Sakura - Si no es nada mío, solo quiero preguntarle por su madre.

- ¿Por mi madre? - gritó alarmado Naruto.

- ¡No grites tanto! - gritó a su vez Sakura - Tu madre es psicóloga ¿no?

- ¿Es que te pasa algo? - el gesto de Naruto se volvió preocupado.

- No pero... es que... yo necesitaría un consejo y no se a quien acudir.

- Tal vez podrías acudir a Kurenai - habló Hinata.

- Si pero... es que no se.

- ¿Que es lo que te pasa, Sakura? - volvió a interesarse Naruto.

- No, no es a mi, no es nada mío... es a una amiga.

- Si, a una amiga, claro...

- ¡Que si! Me tiene preocupada porque tiene un problema pero no lo quiere reconocer y yo no se como actuar.

Naruto la observó durante unos minutos, Sakura se mordía el labio inferior y realmente parecía preocupada.

- ¿Que te parece Sakura si vamos a comprar algunas latas de refrescos, eh?

- ¿Pero que dices? ¿Ahora vamos a ir?

- Claro, mientras esperamos a los demás, dattebayo. Mira Hinata se queda para esperarles.

- Si, si - habló apresurada Hinata - Es... es una buena idea... yo... yo les espero aquí.

- Venga vamos - Naruto se levantó y agarró a Sakura para tirar de ella - Vamos, cuanto antes nos vayamos antes volveremos.

- Pe... pero... ¡Naruto no seas bruto!

Pero Naruto tiró de Sakura de forma algo brusca haciendo que casi llegase incluso a caerse. Cuando estuvieron alejados de Hinata comenzó a caminar más despacio.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar a Hinata sola, tarugo? - bramó Sakura.

- No pasa nada, Gaara está a punto de llegar. Además así estarán solitos un rato, jeje - Naruto puso gesto de estar pensando algo muy extraño a juzgar por la cara de bobo que se le quedó.

- Espero - Sakura se paró en seco - ¿Tu quieres que Gaara y Hinata...?

- ¡Ahhhhh! ¿Cómo te has dado cuenta?

- Es fácil viendo tu cara de idiota - Sakura reanudó el paso - ¿Cómo se te ocurren esas ideas de bombero?

- Bueno es que... son cosas mías, yo me entiendo... Y ahora dime que te pasa.

- A mi no me pasa nada.

- ¿Y que querías decirme? ¿Por qué me preguntas por mi madre? A ti te pasa algo, vaya que si y me lo vas a decir ahora mismo.

- No... no es a mi a quien le pasa... te lo juro Naruto, no es a mi... es... a una amiga

- Si claro, una amiga ¿y que amiga es esa?

- ¡Te digo que es a una amiga! Deja de pensar cosas raras.

- Vale, vale pero no me pegues ¿y que a amiga es esa?

- Es... una amiga ¿Es que quieres saberlo todo?

- Vaaaaaa ¿y que le pasa a tu amiga?

- Tiene problemas.

- ¿Que tipo de problemas?

- ¡Problemas! ¿Que más te da a ti que tipo de problemas tiene?

- Bueno no te pongas así ¡Carai que genio que te gastas, 'ttebayo!

...

Shikamaru y Akane llegaron a una especie de plaza que había en el parque, allí se había montado un teatrillo y los niños iban sentándose enfrente deseosos de que empezara el espectáculo. Kenta, por supuesto, corrió a unirse a ellos mientras Shikamaru y Akane se acercaban a una de las mesas de una terraza cercana.

- ¿Que te parece aquí, Akane? Estamos bastante cerca para vigilar a Kenta y podemos tomar algo.

- Si, está bien, anda, hazme un favor, llévale este sándwich a Kenta, tiene que merendar y este zumo.

- Aggg... está bien, trae.

Mientras Shikamaru le acercaba al niño la merienda y parecía hablar con él, Akane sacó una fiambrera en la que había trocitos de jamón cocido y empezó a dárselo al pequeño que parecía no querer comer.

- Ya está - dijo Shikamaru al regresar - Me ha prometido que se lo comerá todo y le he dicho que si lo hace le compraré algo bueno.

- Pues a ver si convences también a este... ¡Dios que niño! Nunca quiere comer, me desespera.

- ¿Que quieres tomar tu?

- Lo que sea, un refresco de naranja por ejemplo.

- ¿Y te apetece comer algo?

- ¡Si! Si, me apetece mucho unas banderillas... o pepinillos en vinagre... o algo que tenga vinagre... me apetece mucho.

- ¿Banderillas?

- Si, anda por favor, ve a ese puesto de allí, a lo mejor tienen.

- Bueno, vale, no era lo que yo había pensado pero vale, voy.

- ¡Ah! Y algo de chocolate, también me apetece algo de chocolate.

- ¿Vas a mezclar el chocolate con el vinagre?

- Es que es lo que me apetece. mira, mete la mano en el bolso y saca mi monedero.

- Deja, deja, si eres capaz de comértelo yo te lo pago.

Al cabo de un rato Akane tenía sus banderillas, su chocolate y también había un par de refrescos encima de la mesa.

- ¡Que niño mas desesperante! - se quejaba mientras cerraba la fiambrera y la guardaba para sacar un yogur - A ver si esto te lo comes.

- Si no quiere comer no le obligues.

- Tengo que hacerlo, no puede estar sin comer.

- Que se ocupe su madre ¿o no?

- Su madre me ha dicho que lleva sin comer desde ayer ¿Tu te lo puedes creer? Dice que lo único que ha comido ha sido un biberón de leche.

- Será el calor, a veces se nos quita el apetito.

- Será... - Akane abrió el yogur y enseguida lo soltó en la mesa mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca y parecía dar una arcada - Que asco, por favor.

- ¿Que te pasa?

- Es el olor del yogur, no lo soporto, es asqueroso... Por favor Shika ¿Puedes dárselo tú?

- ¿Quieres que le de yo el yogur al niño?

- Por favor, es que no soporto el olor, no se que me pasa pero últimamente me da asco casi todo.

- Pues si que está tu delicada, anda trae... mira que si llego a saber que me toca hacer esto no vengo.

Akane vio con asombro como el niño abría la boca sin ningún problema cuando Shikamaru le ofrecía la cuchara.

- ¡Está comiendo! Es asombroso...

- Es porque tú estas muy nerviosa y lo nota.

- Lo que tú digas, no sabía que fueras experto en niños.

- En niños no, pero si en aguantar mujeres problemáticas.

- Que gracioso - Akane bebió un sorbo de su refresco y miró el vaso - ¿Que refresco es este?

- El de siempre, he pedido el que siempre bebes ¿Que le pasa?

- No se... me sabe diferente... a ver el tuyo.

- De verdad Akane que estás de lo más quisquillosa.

- ¡Ehhhh! - oyeron gritar de pronto - ¡Shikamaru! ¡Akane!

No les hizo falta girarse a ver quien gritaba tanto, la voz les era más que conocida, sobretodo porque detrás de esos gritos oyeron un "¿Quieres dejar de gritar tanto Naruto? Me estás haciendo pasar vergüenza ¡Mira que eres basto!"

Naruto se acercó a ellos sin disimular la enorme sonrisa que le producía haber visto a Shikamaru dando el yogur a ese crío.

- ¿Que? ¿De vida familiar?

- Ah... mendokusei... ya la vamos a tener, seguro.

- ¿Quien es este niño, machote? - dijo palmeando fuertemente la espalda de Shikamaru.

- Es una especie de sobrino mío - explicó Akane - Es que he tenido que ocuparme de él.

- Y tu le ayudas ¡Así se hace! ¡Que grande eres! - Naruto volvió a palmearle la espalda.

- ¡Quieres dejar de gritar y pegarme de una vez! - se quejó en tono aburrido Shikamaru.

- Perdonarle - añadió Sakura - Ya sabéis que no tiene medida.

- ¡Shika! ¡Shika! - llegó corriendo Kenta - Mira, me lo he comido todo... ¡Dame el regalo!

- ¿Y tu quien eres? - le digo Naruto sonriendo.

- Yo soy Kenta y Shika es mi hermano.

- ¿Tienes un hermano pequeño? - le interrogó Naruto.

- No, no - contestó Akane - El es mi hermano, el mío, el más pequeño, también he tenido que ocuparme hoy de él.

- Pero - interrumpió el niño - como Shika se va a casar con Akane va a ser mi hermano y me dejará jugar con el gatito.

Naruto y Sakura miraron expectantes a Shikamaru. Naruto cogió una silla y se sentó al lado de su compañero sin dejar de mirarle.

- No saques conclusiones estúpidas, Naruto - advirtió Shikamaru.

- Si yo no saco ninguna conclusión.

- Venga Shika, ya me he tomado la merienda - insistía el niño - Vamos a comprar mi regalo.

- No es lo que pensáis - habló Akane.

- ¿Estáis saliendo vosotros dos? - sonrió malicioso Naruto.

- No, no es eso... - empezó a decir Akane - Es solo que...

- Si - la interrumpió Shikamaru - Estamos saliendo - afirmó con rotundidad haciendo que la sonrisa de Naruto se hiciera aún mas grande si cabía - No hace falta que disimulemos mas Akane, Naruto es muy perspicaz.

Sakura se quedó perpleja observando a Akane.

- ¿De verdad? - preguntó.

- Si - volvió a contestar Shikamaru.

- ¿Desde cuando?

- Desde ayer. Ella me pidió una cita.

- ¡Shikamaru! - se quejó Akane.

- No tenemos porqué mentir Akane, tu me gustas, yo te gusto, eso me dijiste y vamos a salir, no le veo razón a ocultarlo.

- ¡Vamos a por el regalo! - insistía el pequeño ya con bastante enfado.

Sakura seguía mirando a Akane, si eso era cierto ¿Que pasaba con Sasuke? Por un lado era una rival menos pero por otro ¿Que pasaría cuando Sasuke se enterase?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Espero que os haya gustado, la semana que viene volverá a aparecer Iruka, esta vez no me ha dado tiempo, una pena. Gracias por leer y como siempre por los comentarios recibidos. **Akari sono yami, **gracias, muchas gracias, pues si, lo has entendido todo bastante bien y claro, la madre de Akane no es que lo haga aposta por fastidiarla, no se da cuenta de lo que pasa en realidad. **Lala-chan**, gracias, no llega tarde, lo importante es que llega y yo te lo agradezco, como siempre me has puesto bien colorada, no creo merecer tantos cumplidos y si, tienes razón, no es fácil llevar tantas historias juntas por eso tenéis que tener paciencia, todas tendrán su momento pero debo acabar algunas o será imposible de controlar. **Pasita de Adán **¡enhorabuena! ¡has conseguido llegar! Sinceramente pensé que con tu odio a Akane no llegarías. Vaya, siento que te cansaran los capítulos de la acampada, ya me imagino que no fueron fáciles, tenías que haberlos ignorado… bueno, pronto Akane pasará a más segundo plano, no sufras más y en cuanto a Sakura bueno pues ella es joven e inmadura, dale tiempo y te aseguro que este personaje cambiará su actitud._

_Que tengáis una buena semana y todo os vaya bien. Nos vemos en el siguiente ¡Sayo!_


	75. La declaración de guerra de Naruto

_Ya, por fin, por fin he podido terminar el capítulo. Esta vez lo que me ha entretenido ha sido asegurarme de toda la información que tenía sobre anorexia y bulimia, he tardado en tenerlo listo porque prefería contrastar mi experiencia (no directa) con varias personas implicadas en ese tema, así que espero que esté todo a la altura._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**La declaración de guerra de Naruto**

Si alguien conociera a Hinata sabría que ella no era una chica débil que se lamentase continuamente. Ella era mucho más fuerte de lo que cualquier imaginaba, bajo su aspecto dulce y delicado se escondía una persona llena de determinación y que no se rendía tan fácilmente como todos pensaban.

Se declaró a Naruto, no esperaba demasiado, aquella declaración ha había estado ensayando durante día y estaba preparada para cualquier respuesta, sobretodo para el rechazo, se dijo a si misma que no pasaría nada. Ella no tenía una gran meta, no aspiraba a que Naruto de pronto se diese cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella o algo por el estilo, ella no era una ingenua, las cosas no pasaban como en las historias edulcoradas de amor, de buenas a primeras no iba a pasar así que estaba muy preparada para el rechazo.

Hinata se había propuesto una meta menos ambiciosa y mas realista: solo quería que él la escuchase, más que nada para que se entesase y a ser posible que siguieran siendo amigos. Por lo tanto estaba contenta y satisfecha, la primera de sus metas se había cumplido y eso la llenaba de optimismo.

Eso no quería decir que no sintiese igualmente pena, sentirse rechazada por fu dulce y amable que se mostró Naruto, por muy preparada que ella estuviese, seguía siendo doloroso.

Pero se había propuesto no derramar ni una lágrima delante de Naruto. Para ella Naruto era siempre su ejemplo a seguir, fuerte, firme, decidido, siempre enamorado de Sakura, sin rendirse, pero siempre con una sonrisa en los labios a pesar de lo mal que seguro que le sentaba ver que Sakura solo tenía ojos para Sasuke y ella aprendería del propio Naruto, no, no iba a llorar delante de él porque podría sentir pena por ella y eso es lo último que deseaba, la compasión no es nada buena, hace la que gente actúa de forma equivocada.

Y firme a su propósito se mantuvo serena delante de Naruto. Porque ella no era una chica tan débil y delicada como todos pensaban.

Claro que, cuando se encontraba a solas, a veces se derrumbaba... los rechazos son dolorosos, muy dolorosos.

Pero después de llorar y desahogarse se limpiaba las lágrimas y se miraba al espejo: "se fuerte Hinata" se decía "las mujeres también tenemos que ser fuertes, esto no es nada".

Por suerte Naruto era encantador... claro, por eso le gustaba tanto. No solo era su actitud, que nunca se rindiera ante nada, que nunca abandonara a sus amigos, era todo. Aunque aparentase ser un despistado, aunque a veces le costase entender las cosas, ella sabía que era su amigo y que siempre le iba a tener a su lado. Apreciaba su amistad más que nada en el mundo, por eso agradecía seguir siendo su amiga aunque últimamente Naruto estaba de lo más raro, no era que mantuviese distancia entre ellos, no, Naruto seguía actuando en ese sentido igual que siempre, era que parecía empeñado en "meter" a Gaara entre ellos, Hinata llegó a pensar que lo utilizaba como escudo ¿acaso es que le daba miedo quedarse con ella a solas? Reconocía que desde que Ino salía con Kiba y Sasuke y Sakura parecían también tener una relación la situación se había vuelto un poco incómoda pero... bueno, sería que a Naruto también le resultaba incómoda y por eso se empeñaba en que Gaara fuera con ellos... si, sería eso.

Pero para Hinata todo cambió cuando un día se dio cuenta de que quería estar con los dos. Si, le gustaba estar con los dos.

Empezaba a apreciar a Gaara tanto como a Naruto. De echo había algo en ellos que les hacía iguales, a pesar de lo distintos que eran, de esas personalidades tan distintas, de sus forma de actuar para Hinata eran iguales... al menos se sentía igual con cada uno de ellos. Quizás era que Gaara había demostrado tener un gran corazón, que le había visto derrumbarse ante los fantasmas de su pasado pero igualmente apretar los puños decidido a no dejarse vencer, quizás era que veía los ojos de Gaara brillar cuando hablaba de ayudar a Akane a superar sus traumas, lo decidido que estaba a hacer algo por una compañera que tampoco es que la conociese demasiado pero que a la que no quería dejar de ayudar porque, como él mismo decía: tenía que devolver al universo el favor recibido, era su karma.

Y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, la pena que sentía por el rechazo de Naruto se iba diluyendo según estaba al lado de Gaara.

Y no supo porqué pero al ver a Gaara acercarse con esa chica andando a su lado y que le miraba de aquella forma, con los ojos abiertos y brillantes, llenos de admiración, se sintió como si algo sucio se apoderase de su corazón.

Lo curioso fue que en el momento en que Matsuri vio a Hinata sintió, así, de buenas a primeras, bastante animadversión por ella.

…

En cuanto Sakura obligó a Naruto a levantarse y marcharse de allí, Akane miró con ojos furiosos a Shikamaru.

- ¿Se puede saber que pretendes? - bramó.

- Ah, ah, ah... relájate un poco - Shikamaru introdujo su dedo meñique en uno de sus oídos y parecía moverlo como queriendo sacarse el molesto ruido de él - Mendokusei...

- No, a ver, dime ¿A que ha venido esto?

- Que pesada que eres, si no lo sabes no te lo voy a explicar.

- ¡Pues quiero que lo hagas!

- Vale pero no grites más... no se porqué siempre estoy rodeado de gente gritona... A ver ¿cual es el problema? ¿Que no entiendes?

- ¿Cómo que qué no entiendo?

- Si... no se donde ves el problema ¿Me pediste una cita o no?

- Si pero... era solo una cita no...

- Ah, ah, ah... Mira, chica problemática, vamos a dejarnos ya de jueguitos... yo a ti te gusto, es más... estás enamorada de mi.

A pesar de lo que Shikamaru esperaba y estaba preparado para ello, Akane no pegó ningún grito, se cruzó de brazos y le miró fijamente con bastante tranquilidad en apariencia.

- ¿No te lo tienes tu muy creído, ciervito?

Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua.

- No.

- Vaya, impresionante - dijo en tono irónico mientras sacaba al pequeño del cochecito y le dejaba en el suelo para que ándase un poco - Shikamaru ha entrado en "modo chulito"

- Tu di lo que quieras - bostezó y se estiró - Pero yo se que estás enamorada de mi.

- ¿En que te basas para tu increíble suposición?

- En que te conozco y te he estado observando. Vamos Akane, vamos a dejarnos ya de tonterías, en la acampada no hubiera pasado lo que pasó si tu no estuvieses enamorada de mi y no me vengas con excusas poco creíbles, tampoco me vale que me cuentes esa milonga de que cuando eras mas joven saliste con muchos chicos para hacerte la popular y eso que me contaste porque no cuela.

Akane empezó a ponerse bastante roja.

- ¿A si? - gritó - ¿Tú sabes que es mentira? ¿Tú lo sabes todo?

- Pues claro, es evidente que me mentiste - Con un gesto lento, como si le costase mucho se incorporó hacia ella - No eres de esas chicas, a ti no te dan "calentones" así con cualquiera... reconócelo.

- Te lo tienes muy creído Shikamaru Nara.

- No es que me lo tenga creído, es lógica, pura y simple lógica. El que si se lo tiene creído es tu amiguito Sasuke.

- ¿Y qué? ¿Se te hincha el ego o qué?

- No, no se me hincha. Ya te dije que yo te quería ¿o no? Estamos en la misma situación, a mi tampoco me hubiera pasado con ninguna otra... pasó porque entre nosotros hay algo, algo recíproco, nuestros cuerpos se atraen porque estamos hechos el uno para el otro... así de simple.

- Ja... así de simple... así de... tonto que te ha quedado. No me vengas ahora con teorías románticas baratas. Solo falta que digas que nuestras almas son solo una separadas y destinadas a encontrarse.

- No... eso lo dices tú.

- ¡Por favor, Shikamaru! ¡No me seas ridículo!

- Vale, si, si... ah, mendokusei... ha sonado bastante ridículo, pero no niegues que hasta he resultado algo interesante.

- Has resultado "algo", no me hagas decirte el adjetivo.

- Vamos Akane, reconócelo, tu me gustas y yo te gusto y realmente entre nosotros hay algo, será la química que funciona, será que nuestros cerebros se estimulan cuando nos vemos... llámalo como quieras pero nos gustamos y es una tontería que sigamos así, debemos hacer caso a la naturaleza e intentar ver que pasa.

- ¿No será que tu cerebro está empezando a dejar de funcionar con lógica?

- No, mi cerebro funciona perfectamente ¿Tanto miedo te da intentarlo? ¿De que tienes miedo? ¿De descubrir que tengo razón y estás enamorada de mi?

Akane se quedó mirándole sin saber muy bien que contestar y algo azorada.

- No, no es eso.

- Akane, nunca sabremos si lo nuestro funcionará o no si no lo intentamos.

- Ya quisimos intentarlo una vez.

- Pero no lo hicimos... Akane, tenemos que darnos esta oportunidad si no nos arrepentiremos toda nuestra vida, siempre nos quedará la duda de que hubiera pasado.

- No seas exagerado, tanto no nos vamos a arrepentir.

- Ahhhhh... ya lo estoy viendo, dentro de 20 años nos reuniremos de nuevo y entonces nos liaremos y será peor porque seguramente uno de nosotros dos ya tenga formada una familia así que haremos daños a personas inocentes - contestó con voz aburrida mientras ponía los brazos en su nuca y miraba el cielo - Que tercas sois las mujeres.

- ¿Pero que tontería estás diciendo?

- Eres una cobarde que no te atreves a intentarlo, realmente te da miedo descubrir que me quieres más de lo que crees y que me necesitas.

- ¿Quieres picarme?

- No. No lo has entendido, esto no es una sugerencia, es una afirmación.

- Te estás poniendo muy tontito.

- Y por supuesto deja ya de tontear con Sasuke.

- ¿Qué?

- Ya has coqueteado bastante con él durante estos meses, he aguantado mucho, la paciencia es buena pero cansa.

- ¿Que yo he estado coqueteando con Sasuke?

- Oh si, te ha encantado tener al chico guapo y cool detrás de ti pero... mejor déjalo ya. Mientras estabas en su casita jugando a que erais novios yo tuve varias charlas con Sakura... sabe lo vuestro... así que no compliques más las cosas.

- ¿Qué?

- Que Sakura no es tonta.

Akane se levantó para coger al pequeño que se había alejado de la mesa.

- ¿Y está enfadada? - preguntó al volver a sentarse con el niño en brazos.

- ¿Contigo o con el Uchiha?

- Conmigo.

- No, contigo no. Entiende perfectamente que no es culpa tuya si el chico se ha encaprichado contigo pero... no juegues mas Akane, se que no es culpa tuya pero eres amable con Sasuke y él cree que le estas dando ilusiones y...

- ¿No puedo ser amable con él?

- No es eso... ah, todo es muy problemático... lo que quiero decir es que...

- Que deje de darle ilusiones, te entiendo. Como siempre todo lo he hecho mal. Shikamaru, tendría que contarte algo.

- Si me vas a decir que te has liado con Sasuke mejor no lo hagas, se vive mejor en el ignorancia, hay cosas que si no las sabes no te hacen daño.

- No es eso ¿De veras crees que yo me iba a enrollar con Sasuke así como así?

- No. Se que no. Te repito que te conozco, se como eres.

- Pero aún así lo dudas.

- No es que lo dude, pero se que ha pasado algo porque tu no me lo quieres decir, Shino tampoco y Temari lo evita, eso quiere decir que ha pasado algo, algo que me va a molestar y espero que no sea lo que pienso.

Akane iba a preguntarle que era lo que pensaba pero se mordió la lengua, mejor no ahondaría en el tema, no se encontraba con ánimos para hablar de todo aquello. Miró a Shikamaru, era increíble, no mostraba ningún gesto en su rostro pero ella sabía que estaba preocupado. Le entraron ganas de darse a si misma un bofetón ¿por qué siempre era tan tonta? Si Shikamaru siempre era amable con ella ¿por qué ella tenía siempre que poner esa barrera entre ellos para no dejarle acercarse? Era hora de tirar esa barrera, tenía que hacerlo... tendría que hacerlo aunque no quisiese porque... no quería ni pensarlo.

Por un lado se sentía algo molesta. Como siempre le había molestado esa actitud de prepotencia y chulería pero por otro lado, justo por esa actitud se sentía tranquila, si, tranquila, porque estaba cansada de tener que hacerlo siempre ella todo, de tener que tomar decisiones, a veces sentía sobre sus hombros una carga demasiado pesada, no podía ocuparse de todo, no sabía en qué momento se había cargado con todo, quizás era por esa manía suya de querer hacer las cosas sola, porque siempre tenía que controlarlo todo. Esa manía le venía desde pequeña, tenía que hacer las cosas y bien y no podía dejar que otra persona las hiciera porque si no sabían como hacerlas y si las hacían mal la regañarían a ella, así que poco a poco se cargó con todas las responsabilidades y ahora... el que Shikamaru se mostrase de esa forma tan dominante ante ella era... relajante. Por una vez no tenía que pensar, que tomar ninguna decisión, solo dejarse llevar y eso era tranquilizador.

Una pequeña lágrima resbaló por el lado exterior de uno de sus ojos.

- ¿Vas a llorar otra vez? - comentó Shikamaru - Chica en estos días te estoy viendo llorar más que en todo el tiempo que te conozco... se suponía que tú no llorabas, que tenías el corazón congelado o algo así.

- Es que no se que me pasa últimamente, no lo puedo evitar pero no pienses que es por ti, inútil.

- No ya... Ahg, que problemáticas sois las mujeres, seguro que es por la regla o algo así, vosotras y vuestras hormonas fluctuantes, deberíais ser como los hombres.

- ¿Y cómo sois los hombres? ¿Estúpidos?

- Tenemos las hormonas siempre subidas de tono.

Akane sonrió y miró hacia donde estaba sentado su hermano pequeño aunque otra cosa llamó su atención.

- ¿No son esos Asuma y Kurenai?

- ¿Dónde?

- Allí y nos han visto ¿Es que hoy nos tenemos que encontrar con todo el mundo?

Efectivamente Asuma y Kurenai se acercaban hacia ellos bastante sonrientes.

- Oye Shika - Akane miraba asombrada hacia sus profesores - ¿Kurenai está embarazada?

- Ah pues yo que... vaya, por lo que se ve, si.

- ¿Tú lo sabías?

- Ni idea.

…

Cualquier otro día en cualquier otra situación la presencia de Matsuri pegadita a Gaara hubiera causado alguna reacción en Naruto, al menos curiosidad pero ahora estaba demasiado impresionado por las palabras de Sakura.

Al final había conseguido que Sakura le dijese porqué estaba interesada en su madre. Sakura habló casi por inercia, en esos momentos su mente estaba distraída pensando en Sasuke y en como reaccionaría al saber que Shikamaru y Akane estaban saliendo y habló sin mucho cuidado, sin pensar muy bien en como decirlo... y lo había dicho: Ino era anoréxica.

Esas palabras, tan simples y oídas demasiado frecuentemente por Naruto parecieron clavarsele como esquirlas. No podía ser que una amiga suya fuese anoréxica, no, había visto, para su desgracia, demasiadas chicas con ese problema y también algunos chicos. Naruto odiaba a "Ana" como la llamaban, para él "Ana" era un monstruo que se apoderaba del cerebro y la vida de sus victimas. No le gustaban nada, ni las "Ana", ni las "Mia" y si eran "Ana-Mia" aún peor.

Iban a su casa, madres, padres, hermanos, esposos, amigos... gente desesperada porque habían visto como alguien a quien querían se había trasformado en otra persona y no sabían como recuperarle. Madres destrozadas llorando, con los ojos llenos de ojeras y la tristeza de quien no sabe ya que hacer... y lo peor era ver a esas chicas y chicos victimas de "Ana" y él los había visto. Su madre lo tenía muy claro, la anorexia y la bulimia eran unos monstruos que habían crecido en nuestra sociedad y había acudido al entierro de demasiadas victimas, sus hijos no caerían en sus brazos, eso lo tenía muy decidido y los llevaba al hospital para que vieran con sus propios ojos los efectos de ese "ser perfecto" en el querían convertirse.

Chicas que parecían cadáveres andantes y no solo por su delgadez si no por la tristeza que emanaban y por esas miradas vacías, se les caía el pelo, se les caían los dientes... era... como ir al infierno y lo peor siempre era escucharlas, oírlas hablar de que solo querían adelgazar un poquito y cuando lo hicieron se encontraron tan bien que pensaron en adelgazar otro poco y... No podía ser que una amiga suya estuviese cayendo en las garras de ese monstruo, no, seguro que Sakura estaba equivocada, porque querer cuidarse no significa ser anoréxica, seguro que Sakura estaba exagerando.

Así que en esos momentos Naruto se encontraba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, levantaba la vista y observaba a Ino tratando de ver en ella signos de anorexia o mejor, signos que indicaran que no lo era.

- ¡Vamos al Burger! - propuso de golpe.

- ¿Al Burguer? - le contestaron varios a la vez.

- Si, me apetece una hamburguesa ¿A vosotros no?

- ¡Por favor Naruto! - le contradijo Ino - ¿A estas horas?

- Si, a estas horas... me apetece una hamburguesa ¿Tú no quieres una, Ino?

- ¡Por favor! ¿Tú sabes la de grasa que tiene eso?

- No, no lo se. Se que está rica. Bueno pues una ensalada, las chicas, como siempre estáis pensando en vuestra línea, os tomáis una ensalada.

- Me parece buena idea - habló Sakura segura de que Naruto quería ver como reaccionaba Ino ante la comida, a lo mejor así la ayudaba, seguro que él, al ser hijo de una psicóloga, tendría acceso a libros o incluso podía hablar con su madre - Venga, si, vamos al Burguer, yo quiero tomar un helado, un helado de esos que tienen caramelo por encima ¿A ti no te apetece Hinata?

- Si... estaría bien.

- Pues venga, vamos ¡dattebayó!

Una vez en el Burguer, Naruto y Kiba pidieron una hamburguesa ante lo cual Ino parecía no estar muy contenta, insinuándole a Kiba que debería controlar más lo que comía, que luego los excesos se pagaban. Sakura, Hinata y Matsuri pidieron un helado y Gaara, quizás por no ser el único que no pedía, se cogió una tabla de patatas con varias salsas aunque en realidad la única que no había pedido era Ino.

Naruto y Kiba fueron a pedir mientras los demás se sentaban. Al llegar con las bandejas fueron repartiendo las bebidas y los que habían pedido a cada uno, Naruto le dio a Ino su botella de agua mineral que había pedido y después plantó con un seco golpe una pequeña fuente de ensalada frente a ella.

- Esto es para ti - dijo.

- No, no, estoy no es mío.

- Si que lo es.

- No Naruto, yo no he pedido nada.

- ¿Ah no? Creía... bueno, pues te lo comes igualmente.

- No me apetece comer nada ahora mismo.

- Es una ensalada Ino, esto entra solo.

- He dicho que no me apetece - Ino retiró un poco el plato de ella.

- Y yo te digo que ya que lo hemos pedido te lo comes - Naruto volvió a acercarlo.

- Déjalo Naruto - habló algo tímida Hinata - Yo me lo comeré.

- No. Que se lo coma Ino.

- ¿Por qué me lo tengo que comer si no quiero? - gritó Ino enfadada.

Naruto miró a Ino que estaba casi roja de la rabia que sentía y no le hizo falta mas... esa mirada la había visto demasiadas veces en el hospital, esa desesperación porque te obliguen a comer, no era una mirada de que no le apeteciese y no quisiese darle la razón, eran una mirada de terror... si, a Ino la comida le causaba miedo.

Bastante deprimido Naruto retiró el plato y se sentó. No podía creer que llegaría a ver tan de cerca un caso de esos, pero no importaba, Ino no se veía aún muy afectada, debía ser que "Ana" aún no se había hecho con el control de ella, estupendo, aún podía hacer algo.

Y en ese mismo momento Naruto declaró oficialmente la guerra a Ana.

…

Por su parte también habían quedado Jisei, Sumire, Ten-Ten, Lee y Kankuro. Sentados en un banco del parque hablan de muchas cosas que no parecían tener mucho sentido pero que les hacía reír que, curiosamente salvo Sumire, era lo que pretendían.

- ¿Os cuento una cosa que me pasó una vez? - decía Sumire.

- ¿Es de miedo? - preguntó Kankuro.

- No, bueno o si, a lo mejor se puede considerar de terror. No se. Una vez me quedé encerrada en un portal - dijo alegremente.

- ¿En un portal?

- Si, bueno y en la calle, bueno claro en la calle no me puedo quedar encerrada, quiero decir que no podía entrar.

Todos la miraron llena de curiosidad.

- Otra vez me quedé encerrada en un armario, uf, lo pasé fatal hasta que me abrieron y otra vez en casa de mis tíos, si, se olvidaron de mi, que cosas, ah y otra en la terraza de mi casa y mis padres se habían ido y yo tenía mucha sed, por suerte mi madre había comprado unas botellas de refresco, pero no podía abrirlas pero cogí un clavo enorme de la caja de herramientas de mi padre y un martillo y zas...

- ¿Rompiste el armario? - se interesó Lee.

- No hombre no, hice un agujero en la chapa de la botella... para beber, claro ¿Os cuento lo que me pasó cuando me quedé encerrada en el portal?

- Si anda - respondió Ten-Ten - Cuéntalo.

- Fue en España. Era un portal enorme y para salir de él había que pulsar un botón para que se abriera la puerta, sonaba un pitido así "piiiii" y entonces empujabas de la puerta y se abría ¿entendéis? Bueno pues se estropeó el botón y claro, la puerta no se abría.

- Pero se abriría con una llave - comentó Jisei.

- Si pero... fue cuando me di cuenta de que me la había dejado en casa ¡No podía salir! Y tampoco podía volver a mi casa a por la llave porque la llave de mi casa estaba en el mismo llavero que la del portal y el llavero estaba dentro de casa.

- ¿Y no había nadie en tu casa?

- Nadie. Entonces pensé "llamo a un vecino que me abra, me marcho al instituto y cuando regrese seguro que ya han vuelto mi madre o mi hermana"

- Tiene su lógica.

- Entonces llamé a un vecino pero nada... no me abrió... no os lo vais a creer pero me recorrí casi todo el portal y no había nadie en sus casas.

- Eso o te tenían miedo y no te abrían - rió Kankuro.

- Eso debía ser. Ya por fin me abrió una abuelilla y yo toda nerviosa empecé a decirle que me abriera que necesitaba salir y la abuellilla se empeñó en que entrara en su casa y yo que no y ella que si y que tuve que entrar y yo toda nerviosa y la abuela que me hace una cosa asquerosa que llamaba tila porque decía que me vendría bien para los nervios.

- ¿Y al final te abrió o no?

- ¡Que va! Tuve que pasar toda la mañana allí con ella, hasta que vino mi madre.

- ¡Te secuestró una abuela! - casi gritó mientras reía Lee.

Ten-Ten reía también con la ocurrencia de Sumire. Siempre era divertido estar con sus amigos, ojala Kiba estuviera allí, se habría reído con ganas. Miró a sus amigos, la ponía muy nerviosa que siempre estuvieran diciendo esas cosas de que ya no quería ir con ellos para no encontrarse con Kiba, eran un poco pesados, pero lo hacían porque estaban preocupados por ella, preocupados de corazón y ya era hora de que hiciese algo para dejar de preocuparles.

Miró a Lee, allí estaba, entusiasta como siempre, optimista y lleno de esperanza. Sabía que Sakura estaba medio saliendo con Sasuke, podría estar deprimido, podría pensar que había perdido... Sakura seguía sin valorarle, ni siquiera le tomaba en cuenta pero él seguía sonriendo igual y haciendo las mismas cosas.

Miró a Kankuro tratando de llamar la atención de Sumire a su manera, tratando de hacerse notar, de llegar a ser su amigo y también el suyo, quizás puede que fuera demasiado basto a veces pero era muy amable, siempre pendiente de cualquier detalle, se daba cuenta de todo, parecía que solo miraba a las chicas por lo que las miraba pero no, es que en realidad era todo un caballero dispuesto a salvar a cualquier "dama en apuro" como le demostró a ella misma.

Jisei era un misterio, poco sabía de ella pero era su amiga ¿y por qué no sabía nada de ella? ¿Que sentía por Kimimaro? a lo mejor le gustaba, a lo mejor le había dolido mucho el que nadie quisiese que se relacionase con él y sin embargo no había perdido la esperanza y no había renunciado a ser su amiga a pesar de que todo el mundo le dijese que se apartara de él, a pesar de todo ella debía ver algo bueno en ese chico y aunque no quería discutir con nunca se rindió y se negó a aceptar lo que los demás dijeran.

Se acordó de Chouji, se esforzaba tanto por Ryuko, todos sabían que la tenía ya ganada pero aún así él se esforzaba por no defraudarla y porque se diera cuenta de que estaba a su lado ¿que no les gustaba a sus padres? no importaba, él seguía paciente siempre al lado de Ryuko.

¿Y Shikamaru? Shikamaru era la mejor prueba de que si algo te interesa no debes rendirte. El siempre parecía despreocupado, que le daba todo igual y no era cierto, bajo ese aspecto no había dejado ni un día de estar al lado de Akane, de preocuparse por ella y aunque ahora tenía de rival al gran Sasuke Uchiha, el popular, el súper perfecto a él le daba igual, no se rendía, no estaba dispuesto a dejarse ganar y le plantaba cara.

Naruto, Neji, Hinata... todo el mundo se esforzaba por conseguir lo que quería o al menos mantenerlo, hasta Sasuke ¿por qué ella no había defendido lo suyo? Quizás porque Kiba nunca había sido suyo... si, sería por eso.

Pero eso tenía que cambia, no importaba que Kiba ahora saliese con Ino, bien conocía Ten-Ten a Ino y sabía que era una veleta, pronto se cansaría de él o quizás pusiese su atención en cualquier otro... o a lo mejor no, que Kiba era muy mono y por lo que se veía, fácil de manejar... bueno, pero era su amigo y no iba a permitir que fuese Ino, precisamente Ino, la que estropease su amistar. Kiba era su amigo y seguiría siéndolo, ya lo había decidido: recuperaría a Kiba y cuando lo hiciese... cuando lo hiciese intentaría conseguir lo que ahora Ino se había robado ¡Que tonta era! ¡Mira que haber desaprovechado las oportunidades que había tenido! y ahora Ino era la que hacía lo que ella tenía que haber hecho ¡Pero que tonta! Eso si que le daba rabia, pensaba en las cosas que Ino haría con Kiba, en lo que le enseñase y en lo que le picardearía ¡Maldita sea! ¡Con lo dulce e inocentón que era su cachorrito! Esa condenada rubia lo había "contaminado" Pero mira que los hombres eran tontos e influenciables.

…

El encuentro no podía haber sido más incómodo ¿A quien le gusta encontrarse con sus profesores por la calle? Y tampoco es que a los profesores les agradase mucho ver en su día libre a los alumnos que estaban hartos de tratar todos los días. Pero Asuma se acercó a saludar a Shikamaru, sin duda uno de sus alumnos favoritos y como no había ningún asiento libre terminaron sentados en la misma mesa que Shikamaru y Akane. Las primeras frases fueron de asombro al ver a Shikamaru y Akane juntos y sin estar discutiendo para continuar hablando de la sorpresa que era ver a Kurenai embarazada, algo que no se imaginaban. Por lo que se veía Kurenai tenía miedo de que el embarazo se malograse y había preferido no decir nada, así llagaron las vacaciones y ahora ya se encontraba de cinco meses con lo cual ya empezaba a ser inútil ocultarlo.

La mente de periodista de Akane salió a la luz, por supuesto contar esa noticia en el periódico era su objetivo así que deseaba una explicación de lo más detallada posible.

- ¿Y ya sabéis lo que es? - preguntaba.

- No. No hemos querido saberlo - respondía Kurenai - Preferimos que sea una sorpresa.

- ¿Y te lo dijo enseguida o esperó? - interrogó ahora a Asuma.

- Yo quería esperar a tener la confirmación pero tuve que decírselo porque casi me da algo - contestaba Kurenai - Me puse muy nerviosa.

- ¿Nerviosa? - habló con tono sarcástico Asuma - Estaba histérica, no había quien la aguantase, además tan pronto le daba por gritarme como una loca como que se ponía mimosa y empezaba a llorar por cualquier tontería.

Asuma y Kurenai rieron ante el recuerdo y mientras veía a Asuma reír lleno de satisfacción, Shikamaru sintió algo que estallaba en su cerebro.

- Eso sin contar con los malditos antojos - continuaba Asuma riendo.

- No te quejes que yo no he tenido antojos, ni uno, así que no hables de más.

- No, eso es cierto, al menos no me has hecho salir de noche a buscarte esas cosas raras y avinagradas que coméis las embarazadas.

- No se de que te quejas, yo he tenido un embarazo estupendo, bueno, lo estoy teniendo, que aún me queda lo peor. Ni siquiera he tenido nauseas ni nada. Si no fuera por los nervios que pasé al principio ni te hubieras enterado.

- ¿Que síntomas tenías, Kurenai? - preguntó Shikamaru con un hilo de voz.

- Básicamente que no me venía la regla.

Casi con miedo Shikamaru giró sus ojos hacia Akane, un mal presentimiento se estaba apoderando de él. Akane parecía disimular jugando con el niño, como si no prestaba atención alguna a la conversación, como si no fuera con ella o no le importara lo mas absoluto.

- Takeo - dijo de pronto Akane - Creo que... - alzó al niño y acercó su nariz a los pantalones - Uf, si, menudo regalo me has dejado, guapo. Tengo que ir a cambiarle. Shikamaru, por favor, sujétale mientras busco un pañal y las toallitas.

- Déjame a mi - dijo Kurenai abriendo los brazos - Ven conmigo pequeño... que niño tan bonito eres.

- Ten cuidado sensei - advirtió Akane mientras buscaba lo que necesitaba en el bolso del carrito - Puede darte una patada, es muy bruto. Ya está, anda, vamos a quitarte esa plasta.

- ¿Puedo ir contigo? Tengo que ir aprendiendo.

- Si quieres, pero te advierto que esto huele y mucho.

- Caca de ángel que le dicen.

- Sigue oliendo mal

Decenas de datos comenzaron a ser procesados en el cerebro de Shikamaru, gestos, frases, posturas, detalles... su cerebro parecía haberse activado, de pronto toda aquella información se había convertido en piezas de un rompecabezas que empezaban a encajar unas con otras.

Asuma observaba a Kurenai dirigirse a la cafetería a la que pertenecían esas mesas con el niño en brazos siguiendo a Akane. No podía ocultar que se encontraba muy emocionado ante su próxima paternidad, se volvió para decirle algo a Shikamaru cuando lo encontró con los ojos cerrados y su habitual posición de manos formando una especie de plato hondo o cuenco o algo así... eso quería decir que Shikamaru estaba analizando alguna situación, era algo que solía hacer en ajedrez, una de sus costumbres y eso solo podía decir que algo le preocupaba y bastante como para obligarle a concentrarse así ¿Que le pasaría?

Shikamaru abrió repentinamente los ojos.

- La suerte está echada - bromeó Asuma - De pronto te has quedado blanco ¿Te encuentras bien?

- No, no me encuentro bien, creo que estoy a punto de desmayarme - respondió con voz ahogada.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Gracias a todos los que me leen y gracias a los que se toman su tiempo en escribir un comentario. __**Pasita de Adán**__, muchas gracias, me gusta tu comentario, claro que es normal que a todo el mundo no le agraden los mismos personajes, es lógico y no creas que me sienta mal o nada de eso, que va, me encanta que haya diferentes opiniones y bueno si, intento tratar un poquito de algunos temas que son bastante frecuentes, por eso es una historia larga llena de otras historias. Me he dado toda la prisa que he podido en actualizar, no quiero cargar con una muerte en mi conciencia, no… jeje. __**Lala-chan**__, como siempre, me has vuelto a poner coloradota, no te preocupes por lo que tardes, bien se que tienes una vida, ah, no hay problema, no se si lo he dicho alguna vez pero no soy de las que se angustian si no reciben reviews, a lo mejor soy un bicho raro… yo con tal de ver que cada semana hay alguien que lee el capítulo ya estoy bien contenta, claro que me gustan vuestras opiniones y si os soy sincera cuando alguien deja de poner comentarios me pregunto si ya no le gustará o si es que le ha pasado algo, cosa que espero que no._

_Bueno, pues espero que todo os vaya bien. Nos vemos en el siguiente ¡Sayonara!_


	76. Reunión de urgencia, nueva estrategia

_Nuevo capítulo y es importante para la trama ya que cambiará todo, si pensabais que había habido cambios durante las vacaciones esto ya será la guinda. _

_Espero que os guste el giro argumental que va a dar que servirá para hacer que los personajes interactúen más con otros personajes lo que hará más "jugosas" las situaciones y no os preocupéis que no me voy a olvidar de ninguno._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Reunión de urgencia, nueva estrategia**

De vuelta a casa de Akane, esta y Shikamaru permanecían en silencio mientras caminaban. No es que Shikamaru estuviese especialmente preocupado pero si intrigado, acababa de descubrir que existía un nuevo problema en su vida. Akane estaba embarazada, seguro, bueno, Shikamaru estaba seguro al 80%, el otro 20% lo dejaba por si era un ataque de histeria de la chica... y era de él, de eso si que estaba seguro del todo y lo estaba porque cada vez que lo pensaba un malestar de lo más desagradable le invadía; además seguro que si, no podía ser de otro, no, si ya lo decía la ley de Murphy: si hay una posibilidad de que algo vaya mal, irá mal y claro, el "bromista cósmico" no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de volver a carcajearse de él.

Y la terca de Akane no quería decirle nada, a saber que pensará en esa cabeza anaranjada, lo mismo cree que le iba a decir que no era suyo o que no se fiaba de ella porque desconfiada es un rato, maldita testaruda.

Sin embargo Shikamaru lo tenía muy claro: el imbécil que la había dejado con ese problema era él, vamos, no cabía duda, todo encajaba, las fechas... tenía que ser él y de alguna manera Akane se lo estaba diciendo, no claramente, de una manera subconsciente pero lo estaba haciendo.

Aquello no tenía solución, por más que pensase no iba a solucionar nada así que lo mejor era dejar de pensarlo, lo que fuese ya sonaría. Solo esperaba que esa condenada cabezota tuviera la confianza de acudir a él y no intentar solucionar las cosas ella sola como hacía siempre.

- Oye Shika, yo quería hablar contigo de algo.

- Pues te escucho.

- Bueno es que... ahora no puedo - miró a su hermano pequeño que caminando de la mano de Shikamaru les miraba muy atento - Es como una grabadora ¿sabes? luego lo repite todo.

- Bueno, supongo que lo que quieres decirme puede esperar ¿O no puede?

- ¿Por qué no iba a poder?

- No se, hay cosas que con el tiempo aumentan de tamaño.

- ¿Quedamos mañana?

- Eso ya lo daba por hecho, recuerda que me debes una cita y más te vale que me compenses por lo que he tenido que trabajar hoy.

- Uy si ya ves, que casi te mueres. Que raro - dijo mirando las ventanas de su casa - Las luces están apagadas.

- No habrán llegado aún.

- Pues ya es hora, yo creo que debe haber terminado ya la reunión ¿o no?

- Se habrán entretenido.

- Típico de ellos, claro, como estoy yo para ocuparme de todo... son unos irresponsables.

Shikamaru dejó salir una leve risilla.

- ¿De que te ríes tu?

- Pareces mi madre gruñendo.

- Bueno Shika, gracias por haberme acompañado.

- Ah ¿Que ya me despides?

- Bueno ya hemos llegado a mi casa.

- ¡Yo no quiero que Shika se vaya! - gritó el hermano de Akane.

- Ya lo has oído, no quiere que me vaya.

- Ven, Shika, sube conmigo a casa, vamos a jugar.

- No Kenta - cortó Akane - Shika se tiene que ir a su casa.

- Solo un poquito, venga, si, vamos - el niño tiraba de Shikamaru.

- Deja al menos que te ayude con el carrito y el triciclo - dijo Shikamaru Oye y ahora que caigo ¿Y tus otros hermanos?

- Están en casa de mi padre.

- ¿Y tu no?

- No, como me voy a mudar allí mi madre ha dicho que prefería que estuviese con ella, es que me va a echar mucho de menos ¿sabes?

- ¿Cuando te mudas?

- Al final en Octubre, es que en Septiembre es cuando le dan vacaciones a mi padre y claro, como siempre, yo soy una molestia.

Una vez en la casa, Akane llamó a su madre por teléfono, mientras Shikamaru, sentado en el suelo, era obligado a jugar con unos muñecos.

- ¿Mamá? ¿Dónde estáis?

_- Akane, hija ¿Ya habéis vuelto del paseo?_

- Si, ya hemos vuelto, cosa que vosotros no.

_- Es que estamos cenando en un restaurante._

- ¿Qué? - gritó esceptica.

_- Hija es que salimos muy poco solos así que hemos aprovechado. Prepara la cena de tus hermanos y acuéstales, ah y que no se te olvide bañarles._

- Es increíble mamá ¿Cómo me haces esto? - gritó llena de rabia, Shikamaru se quedó mirándola con curiosidad.

_- Venga no te quejes. No se a que hora llegaremos pero no dejes que Kenta se quede hasta muy tarde despierto._

- ¿Y Takeo? ¿Irumi también se queda a cenar con vosotros?

_- No, se ha ido a casa pero como es muy tarde ha dicho que mejor que Takeo se quede con nosotros. Mañana por la mañana pasará a recogerlo su madre._

- Es increíble, es increíble.

_- No empieces a quejarte. Ah, para que luego no digas que no te aviso, mañana tenemos que volver al abogado._

- ¿Mañana también?

_- Si, porque faltaban unos papeles ¿Ves como te aviso con tiempo?_

Akane estaba a punto de soltar una gran barbaridad pero prefirió morderse la lengua, si lo hacía se iniciaría de nuevo una discusión que no llevaría a ningún lugar, solo a enfadarla más. Respiró profundamente.

- ¿Y Takeo? ¿También tengo que quedarme mañana con Takeo?

_- No, ya te he dicho que vendrá su abuela a recogerle. Solo que Kentaro y yo habíamos comprado entradas de cine para llevar a Kenta y no va a poder ser, tendrás que llevarle tu._

- Vaya, ya me has organizado el día ¿no?

_- Claro, no vamos a perder esas entradas, mira puedes invitar a Shikamaru. Venga, cenar algo y acostaros, no nos esperes despierta que no se a que hora llegaremos._

Akane colgó golpeando el auricular.

- ¿Les ha pasado algo? - se interesó Shikamaru aunque sabía que no debía haberles pasado nada.

- No. Han aprovechado para quedarse a cenar, que dicen que pasan poco tiempo a solas - esto último lo dijo con bastante tono de burla.

Estaba de espaldas a Shikamaru y al girarse se topó literalmente con él y antes de reaccionar se vio atrapada por sus brazos.

- Puedes llorar si quieres - susurró el chico.

- No tengo ganas de llorar, suéltame ¿Por qué iba a llorar?

- Porque es mejor llorar que lastimarte a ti misma.

- Que me sueltes te digo, tengo que preparar la cena de... de todo el mundo, tengo que preparar la bañera y... creo que mañana tampoco podremos salir, por lo visto tengo que llevar a Kenta al cine.

- ¿Al cine? Ah, esto fastidia todos mis planes, en fin, es un rollo pero bueno - sacó su móvil y empezó a marcar - ¿A que hora vamos a ir al cine?

- ¿Quieres venir al cine con mi hermano?

- Bueno hay cosas peores... ¿Chouji? Si, soy yo... oye Chouji ¿que planes tienes para mañana?... Estupendo, Ryuko y tu os venís mañana al cine con nosotros... Porque yo lo digo... No, es que Akane tiene que ocuparse de su hermano... si, otra vez... Entonces quedamos para ir al cine... pues no lo se, espera. Akane ¿que película vamos a ver?

- ¡Vas a venir al cine con nosotros! - gritó el pequeño - ¡Bien! ¡Bien! ¡Shiva va a venir al cine!

- Ay que ver ¿Por qué gritarán tanto los crios? ¿Que película vamos a ver, Kenta? - repitió Shikamaru.

- Bambi.

Shikamaru arqueó una ceja y miró a Akane, luego suspiró.

- Bambi - contestó al teléfono, las risas de Chouji casi podían oírse a través del auricular, Shikamaru esperó pacientemente a que su amigo dejara de reírse - ¿Te ha echo mucha gracia?

Después de unas cuantas burlas de Chouji sobre lo apropiada que era la película quedaron en llamarse al día siguiente por la mañana para concretar y colgó.

- No hace falta que vengas al cine - habló secamente Akane.

- Ah, calla ya y vamos a empezar, tu bañas a los niños y yo preparo la cena.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Que se le da de cenar a este? - señaló al más pequeño.

...

Era el último día de las vacaciones para los alumnos.

A pesar de no haber iniciado aún las clases el instituto tenía las puertas abiertas. Antes de comenzar las clases quedaban cosas por solucionar como, por ejemplo, la admisión de nuevos alumnos que se incorporaban por diversas razones a mitad de curso o charlas con padres para los que no había otro momento.

En la sala de profesores, Kakashi e Iruka se habían quedado solos, ambos revisaban el plan de estudios para el cuatrimestre que comenzaba.

- Iruka - habló Kakashi - ¿Me dirás quien es?

- ¿Quien es qué?

- La chica.

- ¿Que chica?

- Esa que me dijiste por la que te sentías enamorado ¿Ya no te acuerdas?

- Olvídalo, era una tontería.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Si, claro, por supuesto.

Guardaron unos tensos minutos de silencio en los que parecían abstraídos cada uno en los suyo.

- No se porqué pero no te creo - habló de nuevo Kakashi.

- ¿Cómo?

- Vamos Iruka que nos conocemos, tu no eres de esos que se enamoran continuamente.

- Si no te importa Kakashi, eso son temas personales míos.

- Tampoco es típico de ti que me evites así.

- Te digo que lo olvides.

- ¿Quien es?

Iruka suspiró y soltó el bolígrafo que tenía entre los dedos.

- Está claro que no me vas a dejar en paz.

- Ya me conoces.

- ¿Y si te digo que no tienes que preocuparte?

- No te creerías, soy mas observador de lo que parece y se que te preocupa el reinicio del curso.

- ¿Por qué me iba a preocupar?

- Porque estás enamorado de una alumna.

- ¿Que te hace suponer eso?

- Iruka... que nos conocemos. Dime ¿Quien es ella? Debe ser de las clases superiores ¿cierto?

- No... no es ninguna alumna - dijo desviando la mirada.

- Estás mintiendo.

- No... no miento - hizo un leve gesto tocándose la nariz.

- Estás mintiendo - repitió - Y eres bastante malo mintiendo, tu lenguaje corporal te está delatando.

- Por favor Kakashi, vamos a dejarlo.

- Esta bien, esta bien, como quieras. Pero sabes que somos amigos y puedes contar conmigo.

- Ya, ya lo se pero... no lo entenderías.

- Oh si, si lo entendería. Soy humano después de todo, a veces no se puede evitar, estamos todo el día rodeado de chicas que parecen empeñadas en desquiciar a sus compañeros, a veces es porque les gusta alguno, otras por malicia, no se pero no se dan cuenta de que nosotros también somos hombres después de todo y también podemos sentirnos provocados.

- No, no es eso, ella no es así.

- Entonces admites que yo tengo razón y es una alumna.

- Pero es que ella es mas que eso, es mi amiga, esto no hubiera pasado si no la hubiese conocido más... - Iruka pareció derrumbarse y llevó sus manos a su cabeza apoyándola en ellas - No se que voy a hacer, me voy a volver loco, la tengo metida dentro de mi, me domina, esto es absurdo, me siento como un quinceañero estúpido.

- Bueno, para eso estamos los amigos. Esta tarde quedamos y nos vamos de copas.

- ¿Crees que esa es la solución?

- Si, al menos te desahogarás.

...

Naruto había acudido a su madre. Si algo tenía claro es que el tema de Ino no era algo para tomarse a broma, ni un problema que unos crios pudiesen solucionar, por muy héroe que se sintiese él no podía hacer nada solo, entre otras cosas porque sabía que tanto él como Sakura también necesitarían apoyo psicológico, esos temas dejan traumas en todas las personas implicadas ya sea directa o indirectamente, de algo tenía que servirle tener una madre psicóloga.

Nervioso, sentado en la antesala del despacho de la psicóloga, Misaki escuchaba su mp3 intentando relajarse. Miraba el reloj cada dos por tres impaciente pero el tiempo parecía haberse relantizado y no avanzaba.

Hubiese querido no estar ahí, pero tenía que estar, si no estaba seguro que Kushina Uzumaki llamaría al instituto para preguntar y la directora Tsunade la llamaría y... era mejor acudir.

Por fin la puerta se abrió y Naruto salió del despacho de la psicóloga, después de saludar alegremente a Misaki se marchó, Misaki se preguntaba porqué estaba en el despacho de su madre, bueno, era su madre ¿es que no la veía en otro momento? era algo de lo más curioso. Bien, ahora le tocaba a él. Espero hasta que Kushina apareció con un sonrisa en la puerta.

- Misaki, pasa.

El despacho de Kushina era bastante austero, estaba pintado de verde claro que decía ayudaba a calmar los nervios. En una de las paredes tenía un corcho y en él pinchados varios dibujos hechos evidentemente por niños.

Kushina se sentó en su sillón y le miró con los ojos brillantes y una amable sonrisa en los labios, como siempre.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Misaki?

- No muy bien, la verdad.

- ¿Y eso?

- Creo... creo que... - Misaki titubeaba al hablar, no sabía muy bien que decir ni como decirlo así que optó por atajar el tema - Quisiera que le dijera a Sai que no tiene porqué ser responsable de mi.

- ¿Se porta mal contigo?

- No.

- ¿Tiene una conducta inapropiada?

- No, no.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Acaso te insulta? ¿Es por tu homosexualidad?

- Pues digamos que si.

- ¿Es que es homofóbico?

- No, vamos no lo se. No, él no me insulta, me trata bien, demasiado bien.

- Pues entonces no lo entiendo. Tú no te das cuenta pero te está ayudando mucho. En estos meses has dejado de ser el chico solitario que no quería relacionarse con nadie, tienes nuevos amigos y hasta sonríes más a menudo ¿Que problema tienes con Sai?

- Es por mí, no... no quiero estropear nuestra amistad.

- Entonces reconoces que se ha creado un vínculo de amistad entre vosotros.

- Es que no puede ser, tienes que hacer que se aparte de mí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque si, esto no va a terminar nada bien, tiene que alejarse antes de que me desprecie.

Kushina le observó unos segundos. Misaki desviaba la mirada y se tocaba un mechón de su pelo nervioso.

- ¿Te has enamorado de él?

Misaki suspiró resignado mientras se recostaba en la silla, hubiera preferido no hablar de ese tema con la psicóloga pero como siempre esa mujer parecía ver dentro de él.

- Eso no es nada malo - habló con amabilidad Kushina.

- No lo sería si yo fuera una chica pero es que no lo soy, por si no se había dado cuenta.

- Me gustaría que hicieras una cosa, quiero que para la próxima cita me traigas escrito, a ser posible a mano, todo lo que piensas y porqué crees que te has enamorado de él, que es lo que ves en él que te hace pensar así ¿de acuerdo?

Misaki afirmó con la cabeza. Aquel era un tema difícil de hablar, Kushina lo entendía, ser distinto a los demás no es algo fácil de asimilar por todo el mundo, sentirte distinto y sobretodo sentir el rechazo de los demás. Para Misaki no era un tema fácil de tratar o hablar de él, por eso Kushina le pedía que escribiese todo lo que sentía en un papel que luego, sin estar él delante, ella leería, pero eso, leerlo era lo de menos, ella ya sabía lo que el chico iba a escribir, lo que hacía era más bien analizar como lo escribía y lo más importante: era un instrumento para hacer que se desahogase.

- ¿Como te sientes?

- Muy mal. Intento ser normal, juro que lo intento pero no puedo, es imposible.

- Lo dices como si fuera anormal o algo así.

- Y lo soy, no soy normal, soy un bicho raro.

- ¿Cuantas veces vamos a tener que hablar del tema? Tu no eres "no-normal" eres tan normal como cualquiera, no debes dejarte influir por lo que algunas pocas personas digan.

- Intento actuar como cualquier chico, intento que me atraigan las chicas, me esfuerzo en buscar algo...

- Vamos a ver Misaki, el que te guste una persona u otra no es algo que tengas de forzar, eso, sale solo.

- ¿Pero por qué siempre me siento atraído por chicos?

- Porque eres así y tienes que aceptarte, nunca serás feliz si no te aceptas como eres.

- Ser así solo me trae problemas. Mis amigos huyen de mí.

- A ver Misaki, tu lo ves todo muy exagerado porque es lo que estás viviendo pero tienes que empezar a verte como una persona normal y corriente, tu no eres nada de esas cosas que cuentas que te dicen, a ver - ojeó el expediente de Misaki que tenía abierto encima de su mesa hasta encontrar lo que buscaba - Aquí: "desviado", "enfermo", "degenerado"... estos adjetivos son hechos por personas cerradas que no quieren entender, que les da miedo... no se que les da miedo pero tú no tienes que quedarte con esto, en la vida se nos insulta de muchas formas, a ti porque tienes una opción sexual distinta a lo "preestablecido", a mi de pequeña porque tenía el pelo rojo, a otros por ser mas gorditos, por no ser altos, por llevar aparato dental o gafas, la sociedad es así y tu tienes que aceptarte como eres porque solo duelen los insultos cuando tu mismo te insultas.

- No es lo mismo llevar gafas que ser homosexual.

- Uno no elige tener miopía o no, tú tampoco elegiste tu condición sexual.

- Pero no es nada fácil. Mis amigos huyen de mí, me rechazan, tienen miedo de mí.

- Sai no ha huido de ti.

- No, él no. Supongo que por eso... creo que si la gente me viera como a una persona normal yo también actuaría de forma normal.

- Siempre buscas a alguien que te proteja, es porque te sientes débil y vulnerable ante la sociedad, por eso no te atreves a ser tu mismo.

- Si me atrevo a ser yo mismo, hace años que acepte mi homosexualidad, es algo que no oculto.

- No lo ocultas, pero te avergüenzas de ti mismo, de tus sentimientos. No te es difícil decirlo pero no quieres ser coherente contigo mismo.

- Solo quiero no perder a Sai como amigo.

- ¿Y por qué le ibas a perder?

- Porque siempre pasa, en cuanto les digo mis sentimientos se sienten amenazados y huyen de mí.

- Eso es porque no son las personas adecuadas.

- He visto mucho desprecio en el rostro de mis amigos.

- Y es entonces cuando sabes quienes son tus amigos de verdad. Dime, si Sai fuese una chica ¿Que problema tendrías?

- Pues no se...

- ¿Y si la chica fueses tú? Piensa por un momento que eres una chica ¿Que pasaría? ¿Te atreverías a decirle tus sentimientos? Te voy a contestar yo: no, no lo harías, tendrías el mismo miedo al rechazo. La culpa no es de que seas un chico, la culpa es de tienes miedo a que te rechacen, pones de excusa que los dos sois chicos pero eso es solo una excusa para no enfrentarte a sus sentimientos.

- ¿Y que tengo que hacer entonces?

- Nada, no tienes porqué hacer nada en especial. Simplemente se tu mismo, da una oportunidad a la amistad con Sai, deja que se fortaleza, ese chico se está esforzando mucho por ayudarte, se preocupa por ti, consiguió que fueras de vacaciones ¿cómo crees que se sentirá si de pronto te alejas de él? El tampoco es un chico muy sociable, le cuesta demostrar sus sentimientos, creo que le molestaría más pensar que no valoras su amistad a saber que sientes algún tipo de interés romántico por él. Por cierto ¿Que tal con su grupo de amigos?

- Bien, si, bien.

- ¿Te sientes rechazado por ellos?

- La verdad es que no. Todos me han aceptado bastante bien, no digo que les caiga bien a todos, a lo mejor no, hay algunos con los que apenas he hablado.

- ¿Y como te va en tu clase?

- Bien, normal. Los de mi clase pasan de mí y yo paso de ellos.

- ¿Seguís con la misma indiferencia?

- Si, igual.

- O sea que no llegas a integrarte - Kushina revisaba de nuevo el expediente - Parece ser, por lo que me ha dicho el equipo de psicólogos de tu instituto, que estas en una clase "conflictiva"

- Pensaron que era el mejor lugar, como pasan de mi les da igual.

- Y esta clase está en conflicto precisamente con la clase de Sai.

- Pues si, no se llevan muy bien.

- Y Sai tiene su grupo de amigos en esa clase.

- Si.

- Y tu has estado este verano con ellos, o sea, que te relacionas más con esa clase que con la tuya.

- Se puede decir que si.

- ¿Eso no te causará algún problema?

- Hombre... la verdad es que las dos clases tienen prohibido relacionarse demasiado, pero vamos, es por las discusiones que pueda haber, yo no tengo nada de ver con eso.

Cuando terminó la sesión y Misaki se hubo marchado, Kushina cogió su agenda. Buscó en ella y al encontrar el número de teléfono que buscaba, descolgó el teléfono y marcó.

- Hola, buenos días, verá quisiera hablar con la directora ¿Puede ser? Soy Kushina Uzumaki, ella me conoce.

...

Cuando Tsunade colgó el teléfono a Kushina se quedó mirándolo fijamente y suspiró, los días anteriores a la vuelta de las vacaciones de verano siempre eran bastante liosos, los profesores tenían que acudir al instituto para organizar el nuevo periodo y dejarlo todo listo pero es que además en esta ocasión aún se les había complicado más.

Se dirigió al despacho del equipo de orientación, tocó la puerta con los nudillos y antes de que contestaran abrió, allí estaban Genma y Kurenai organizando algunos expedientes.

- Kurenai tenemos un imprevisto.

- ¿Que ha sucedido?

- He estado hablando con la doctora Uzumaki, viene para acá, quiere proponernos unos cambios.

- ¿Unos cambios?

- Si. Dice que son importantes ¿Dónde está Jiraiya?

- Pues no lo se, en secretaría, creo.

- Dentro de una hora os espero en la sala de profesores, ah, Genma, ven tú también.

- ¿Pero a que cambios te refieres? - se interesó Genma.

- A los de preparatoria, pero como Kurenai no terminará el curso con nosotros debido a su maternidad pues tendrás que colaborar con Jiraiya, así que más vale que empieces a ponerte al día.

- ¿Pero que es lo que pasa? - preguntó Kurenai.

- Cuando venga Kushina os lo contamos a todos, por cierto ¿Anko y Ebisu siguen por aquí, no?

- Si, nadie se ha ido.

- Estupendo.

Sin más Tsunade dio media vuelta y se marchó dejando a Kurenai y Genma bastante confusos.

Se dirigió ahora a secretaría donde estaba Shizune.

- ¿Dónde esta Jiraiya? - inquirió.

- Ha ido a archivar unas cosas ¿sucede algo?

- Dile que en una hora tiene que estar en la sala de profesores y tú también.

- ¿Una reunión?

- Si y no admito excusas y llama a Anko y Ebisu, si pensaban marcharse que cambien de planes, les necesito también.

- Vale, ahora mismo les busco.

- Ah y lleva los expedientes de 2-1 y 2-2... de todos los alumnos de esas clases.

- Bien ¿Pero que es lo que pasa?

- Os lo diré en cuanto llegue Kushina.

- ¿La madre de Naruto?

- Esa misma. En cuanto llegue llévala a la sala de profesores.

Shizune se quedó tan perpleja como Kurenai y Genma y así la encontró Kakashi.

- ¡Eh! - la sacó de su ensimismamiento - ¿Alguna novedad?

- Parece que si. Tenemos una reunión de urgencia.

- A mi nadie me ha dicho nada.

- No, por lo visto es el equipo de orientación y los tutores de 2-1 y 2-2.

- ¿Ha pasado algo con esos chicos?

- No que yo sepa.

Precisamente cuando Kushina llegó al instituto al primero que vio fue a Kakashi al que saludó con gran alegría. Después fue a secretaría donde la esperaba Shizune y ambas se dirigieron a la sala de profesores.

En la sala de profesores ya esperaban intrigados Kurenai, Anko, Ebisu, Jiraiya y Genma y sentada revisando los expedientes estaba Tsunade a la que ninguno se atrevía a preguntar porque de todos era conocido el carácter de la directora y que cuando no quería que la molestasen era mejor que no lo hicieran.

Después de saludar a los profesores y comentar el estado de "buena esperanza" de Kurenai, todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa rectangular que había en el centro de la sala.

- Bueno, voy a ir al grano - habló Kushina - Siento no haberos avisado de esto con más antelación pero con las vacaciones y demás no ha sido hasta hoy que no me lo he planteado. A lo que iba, mirad - sacó de una cartera que llevaba unas cuantas carpetas - Estos son los expedientes de varios pacientes que tengo que son alumnos de este instituto: Neji Hyûga, Hinata Hyûga, los hermanos Temari, Kankuro y Gaara Subaku, Akane Kumoyuki, que no es paciente mía pero en la que me he implicado, Misaki Hanakiri, también tengo un montón de notas sobre el resto, las he conseguido tras hablar con Naruto, entre ellos una chica con un perfil bastante peligroso que se llama Ino Yamanaka y claro, el de Sasuke Uchiha.

- La verdad es que la clase de 2-2- es bastante conflictiva - añadió Kurenai.

- A eso es lo que voy, tenéis varios casos reunidos en una sola clase, salvo Misaki Hanakiri, todos son compañeros ¿no os dais cuenta?

- Hay que tener en cuenta - volvió a hablar Kurenai - Que tanto los Hyûga y los Subaku son familiares, es por eso que hay tanto cúmulo de problemas.

- Ya, ha eso me refiero. Tanto los de 2-1 como los de 2-2 son grupos compuestos por chicos que el año pasado dieron bastantes problemas, entre ellos Naruto. Cuando comenzó este curso los separasteis del resto de los alumnos, por así decirlo, ya que el curso anterior hicieron muy difícil la convivencia.

- Molestaban bastante al resto del alumnado con sus problemas personales - indicó Jiraiya - Pensamos que era lo mejor, bastante es con controlarlos a ellos, no queríamos que además perjudicaran a otros.

- Y eso me parece bien hasta cierto punto. Está bien que hayáis separado las "manzanas podridas" por decirlo de alguna forma, así habéis aislado y reducido los elementos conflictivos, para vosotros es mas fácil de controlar pero el problema es que...

- Los hemos aislado y tratado como si fueran nocivos - interrumpió Jiraiya.

- Eso es.

- Pero ellos pueden relacionarse con el resto del alumnado sin problema - indicó Tsunade.

- Pero siguen aislados y esto provoca que cada grupo se cierre herméticamente, sobretodo los de 2-2 que son un grupo mas unido.

- Y eso hace - habló ahora Genma - que cada grupo se considere a si mismo como "los buenos" y piensen que el otro grupo es el de "los malos". Tiene razón, eso no ayuda en mucho, así lo único que se consigue es que cada vez se tengan mas manía.

- Lo único que estamos haciendo es aumentar su animadversión - concluyó Tsunade - Es eso ¿no?

- Pero ese tema - interrumpió Anko - Ya lo hablamos al comenzar el curso, tanto Kurenai como Jiraiya ya plantearon ese problema, sin embargo se decidió que era lo mejor para la buena marcha del curso escolar.

- Pero hemos seguido teniendo problemas - apuntó Ebisu - Recuerda el incidente del día del partido.

- ¿Y que solución propones? - preguntó Shizune a Kushina.

- Los llevasteis de convivencia para que durante unos días aprendieran a relacionarse unos con otros y eso estaba bien pero no es suficiente porque al cabo de ese par de días volvieron a su rutina. Mirad, he estado repasando los expedientes de la clase de 2-2, la clase de Naruto, este verano estuve hablando con él y me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas. Mirad, el gran problema que tienen estos chicos es que son muy amigos, demasiado amigos.

- ¿Desde cuando eso es un problema? - inquirió Anko.

- Desde que se protegen unos a otros y eso no les ayuda a crecer como personas. En la vida hay de todo, cosas buenas y malas y de todo hay que aprender.

- Eso, algunos de ellos ya lo saben - apuntó Shizune.

- Si pero les estamos enseñando que separar los problemas que aislarlos es la solución y eso no es cierto, los problemas hay que afrontarlos. Fijaos en esto: en la misma clase habéis puesto a tres hermanos y dos primos y en la otra clase otros dos hermanos, esto no es nada bueno y tú lo sabes Kurenai, y tu Jiraiya, y tu Genma, sabéis que a los hermanos hay que separarlos.

- A lo importante - cortó impaciente Anko - ¿Que es lo que propones?

- ¡No estarás pensando que los mezclemos con el resto de los alumnos! - exclamó preocupada Shizune - Estaríamos como el año pasado.

- ¿Ves Shizune? Esa no es una buena actitud hacia ellos, parece que son animales salvajes que hay que separar de la manada y no es así, son solo chicos la mayoría de ellos incapaces de comprenderse a sí mismos, llenos de miedos y que se sienten incómodos con una sociedad a la que no entienden.

- Visto así tiene toda la razón - dijo Genma - Creo que hemos metido la pata a más no poder pero a estas altura de curso rehacer las cuatro clases de segundo va a traer bastantes problemas.

- No, solo tenéis que mezclar las dos clases.

- Eso es un despropósito - habló Ebisu - No se soportan entre ellos, la convivencia será insoportable.

- No creas, no mucho más de lo que es ahora - aclaró Jiraiya - Ella tiene razón, ahora tenemos que estar pendientes de que no se junten y con esa separación su intolerancia va en aumento. La jornada de convivencia no fue tan horrible como pensábamos que iba a ser, algunos incluso colaboraron entre ellos. Quizás al principio sea difícil pero a la larga quizás ayude.

- ¿Y que criterios seguiríamos a la hora de separarlos? - preguntó Tsunade.

- Mirad - volvió a hablar Kushina sacando uno de los expedientes - Este es el expediente de Kankuro Subaku, es un chico en apariencia sin problema ninguno pero es extremadamente protector con sus hermanos, como se quedaron huérfanos de madre muy pequeños, eran unos bebés y su padre sufrió paranoia persecutoria y tenía una conducta deplorable con su hija, él desde pequeño se auto convenció que debía proteger a sus hermanos de todo, lleva una enorme carga sobre sus hombros, algo que no de deja avanzar como persona y el tener a sus hermanos en la misma clase no ayuda para nada, este chico debe darse cuenta de que sus hermanos han crecido y son capaces de solucionar sus propios problemas, lo ideal sería separarlo de ellos, que vea que no tiene que protegerlos, que ellos saben defenderse solos...

Entre todos comenzaron a analizar uno a uno a los alumnos de una y otra clase. La idea de mezclar las dos clases no era algo que les convencía del todo pero tanto Jiraiya como Kurenai y Genma estuvieron de acuerdo que quizás era la mejor solución, aunque en principio parecía que haría la convivencia difícil entre ellos a la larga ayudaría a que, si no todos, al menos algunos llegasen a, si no comprender, si a tolerarse.

La reunión se alargó mucho más de lo previsto, incluso tuvieron que quedarse a comer allí Había demasiadas cosas que valorar, amistades, enemistades, caracteres, simpatías... había que tener en cuenta cosas como que Hinata no debía coincidir bajo ningún aspecto en la misma aula que Sasori y Deidara, eso era totalmente inadmisible, pero por fin formaron las dos clases de la forma que consideraron mas equilibrada.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Vale, pues aquí lo dejo, si queréis saber como van a quedar las nuevas clases tendréis que leer el siguiente (que malota soy)._

_Gracias por leer y los comentarios, como siempre. Para **annimaa**, no se si llegarás a este capítulo o no pero si llegas gracias por el comentario, me gustó mucho._

_Espero que tengáis una buena semana y nos vemos en el siguiente._


	77. Nuevos compañeros

_Hola, gracias por llegar hasta este capítulo. Este no es un capítulo muy interesante, lo se, es algo pesado porque habla de las nuevas clases y los nuevos compañeros y no trata nada en particular, así que ya os aviso, no esperéis mucho, eso si, creo que es importante saber como quedan las nuevas clases. Ah, y esta vez las divisiones no las he hecho al azar, he valorado los personajes que juntos me daban mas juego dentro de esta historia._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Nuevos compañeros**

La vuelta de las vacaciones siempre traían algo de emoción, siempre había gente a la que se estaba deseando volver a ver y contar las novedades. Ino se miraba al espejo, la falda que meses antes le quedaba perfecta ahora bailaba en su cintura, eso la ponía de muy buen humor aunque seguía viendo que le sobraba aún bastante grasa, si se pellizcaba aún se cogía demasiada carne y eso la desesperaba y no veía las costillas que ya se marcaban de forma ostentosa.

Por el contrario, cuando Akane fue a abrocharse su falda se dio cuenta de que parecía apretarle más de lo habitual, no es que no pudiera abrochársela, que si podía, pero estaba demasiado justa.

- Esto me pasa por comer tantos helados - se decía - Tendré que sacar un poco el botón.

Antes de salir de su cuarto se miró en el espejo, los botones de la blusa también parecían tener algún problema con cerrarse bien.

- Me estoy enjamonando - bromeó sobre si misma y se giró para mirarse de perfil.

Algo raro vio que la hizo desabrocharse la falda y bajársela; casi al mismo tiempo subió la blusa para dejar al aire su vientre y abrió los ojos de par en par.

- ¿Dónde está mi cintura? - dijo bastante atónita.

No podía ser ¿que había pasado? Si es que ella siempre había tenido su cintura marcada y ahora el vientre y el estómago parecían unidos formando un todo, no es que estuviese gorda pero ¿y la cintura?

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par asustándola, se bajó rápidamente la blusa y se colocó la falda.

- Perdona - Takato se mostraba quizás más avergonzado que ella.

- ¿Has terminado de desayunar? - decía mientras se abrochaba la falda.

- Si, venía a por la cartera.

- A vale. Venga, pues date prisa no llegues tarde.

Akane salió y Takato se quedó pensativo ¿que hacía su hermana? Se estaba mirando la tripa, seguro, eso querría decir que quizás... Se puso bastante nervioso, no sabía si sonreir o preocuparse por si era lo que pensaba, tenía que hablar con Yusuke, quizás su plan si resultó después de todo.

Jisei esperaba junto con Ryuko a que llegaran sus amigas. Estaba un poco nerviosa aunque en apariencia no lo parecía, no había que olvidar que iba a ver a Iruka después de mucho tiempo, durante las vacaciones se las había arreglado para evitarle, no sabía porqué, sería por cobardía, porque no sabía como actuar delante de él o simplemente porque pensaba inconscientemente que así se terminarían enfriando las cosas y le había costado, mucho, no era fácil sobretodo cuando no podía alejarlo de su mente y no podía evitar sus sentimientos.

Según iban llegando al instituto y dirigiéndose a sus clases, los alumnos de 2-2 iban encontrándose con la puerta del aula cerrada y sus compañeros esperando en el pasillo.

- Neji ya ha ido a por la llave - explicaba Hinata.

Pero cuando Neji regresó en lugar de la llave lo que traía era a Jiraiya.

- A ver chicos, hacedme sitio.

- ¿Cómo es que vienes por aquí? - le interrogó Naruto - ¿Es que no te fías de nosotros?

- Es porque os tengo una sorpresa, venga pasad y no os pongáis cómodos, no saquéis ni libros, ni bolígrafos, ni nada. Hoy nos vamos de mudanza.

- ¿Nos vamos? - gritó Lee - ¿De salida?

- No, solo os cambiamos de pabellón.

- ¿Y eso por qué? - se interesó Kiba.

- Vais a dejar de ser unos apestosos, os trasladamos al pabellón donde están los otros segundos.

Un enorme rumor recorrió toda el aula.

- ¿Y los de 2-1? - comentó Neji.

- También.

- ¡Vamos a estar juntos! - gritó escandalosamente Naruto.

- Más de lo que te imaginas. Pero vamos a esperar a que venga Anko y os lo contamos.

Anko no se hizo de esperar demasiado.

- Buenos días chicos, buenos días Jiraiya ¿Se lo has contado ya?

- Solo les he dicho lo del cambio de pabellón. Prefiero dejarte a ti el placer de ver sus caras.

- Bien. A ver chavales, silencio, prestar atención porque esto es importante.

- ¿Por qué nos cambiáis de pabellón? - interrumpió ansioso Naruto.

- ¿Y por qué nos ponéis cerca de los de 2-1? ¿Es que ya os fiáis de nosotros? - añadió Lee.

- Calma, calma, todo a su tiempo. Jiraiya empieza tú.

- Bueno, atendedme que esto os afecta más de lo que pensáis. Como sabéis os separamos en dos grupo debido a los problemas que disteis el año pasado pero en vista de que este año no parece que la cosa haya mejorado y gracias a los consejos de un asesor psicólogo, hemos decidido tomar otras medidas que creemos ayudarán mas. Ya no estamos pensando en la buena marcha del instituto, esta vez pensamos en vosotros. Realmente pensamos que separaros físicamente era una solución y n pensamos en que lo que realmente estábamos haciendo era aislaros y conseguir que os cerrarais, que construyeseis un caparazón ¿me entendéis?

- No sensei - contestó Naruto - No te explicas nada bien…

- ¿Quieres callarte, Naruto? - le regañó Sakura - Está muy claro lo que dice: pensaron que si no teníamos contacto nos olvidaríamos de ellos y terminaríamos por ignorarles pero lo que hemos hecho es aislarnos y volvernos más suspicaces ¿es eso, sensei?

- Básicamente si.

- El caso es que ahora mismo - continuó Anko - Tsunade está teniendo esta misma charla con los de 2-1.

- Si claro, vamos - se quejó Kiba - como si fuésemos iguales.

- En el fondo os parecéis más de lo que creéis - habló Jiraiya - Cada uno tiene sus propias razones. Pero a lo que íbamos, no solo vamos a cambiaros de pabellón si no que, aprovechando la vuelta de las vacaciones vamos a hacer una reestructuración total de las clases.

De nuevo un murmullo se extendió por el aula.

- Eso que has dicho casi que da miedo - comentó Kankuro.

- ¿Que quiere decir una reestructuración total de las clases? - se interesó Gaara.

- Díselo tú, Anko.

- ¡Silencio! Lo que queremos decir es que tanto esta clase como la de 2-1 van a ser distintas.

- ¡Pero quieres hablar claro de una vez, dattebayo!

- ¡No grites Naruto! Aquí la única que puede gritar soy yo.

- Ay que mujer mas insoportable - se quejó por lo bajo el aludido.

- Hablando de forma sencilla - intervino Jiraiya - 9 de vosotros van a ser trasladados.

- ¿Trasladados? - se oyó decir a varios casi a la vez.

- Eso es. 9 de vosotros vais a pasar a formar parte de 2-1 - declaró triunfante Anko.

- Pero eso... eso... ¡Eso no puede ser! - gritó Lee.

- ¿Estáis borrachos o qué? - grito también Naruto levantándose.

- Naruto, siéntate y no nos faltes el respeto - indicó Jiraiya.

- ¿Cómo que 9 de nosotros va a ir a 2-1? - interrogaba ahora Ino - No entiendo.

- Pues está muy claro, va a ver un cambio en las clases - contestó Anko.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que 9 alumnos de 2-1 serán trasladados a la nuestra? - preguntó ahora Sakura.

- Exactamente 10 - respondió Anko - Las clases van a quedar las dos con 21 alumnos.

Y de nuevo el rumor, esta vez algo más sonoro.

- ¿Y por qué? - preguntó Akane levantándose - Llevamos ya 4 meses de curso ¿no es un poco arriesgado hacer ese cambio? Ya estamos acostumbrados a ser un grupo.

- Es cierto - continuó Sakura - Esto nos va a confundir, ahora tendremos que adaptarnos de nuevo, sensei ya sabes lo que cuesta adaptarse a un grupo.

- Mas siendo alumnos de 2-1 con los que no tenemos buena relación - indicó Neji - Esto va a perjudicarnos.

- La decisión está tomada - cortó Anko bruscamente - Lo hemos hablado y consultado, no se trata solo de vosotros como grupo, también se os ha analizado uno a uno. Se que no lo comprendéis pero tanto yo, como Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kurenai y Ebisu estamos dispuestos a explicaros personalmente y en privado los motivos que nos han llevado a decidir lo que hemos decidido. Sabemos de sobra lo difícil que va a ser, por eso hoy no daremos clase, aprovecharemos para resolver dudas, problemas, hablar, incluso dejar claras nuestras ideas ¿de acuerdo?

- Pero Anko - volvió a hablar Akane - Tenemos una sanción pendiente, nosotros tenemos que hacer una obra de teatro y ya hemos comenzado los ensayos y el vestuario y todo.

- A lo mejor nos la levantan - comentó Kankuro.

- Más quisierais vosotros. Seguiréis igual - contestó Jiraiya - La sanción no cambia, cada grupo, tanto el de teatro como el coro seguirá igual, los ensayos son en horario extraescolar, no tiene porqué afectaros.

- Pero... - comenzó a quejarse Naruto.

- ¡No hay peros que valgan! - gritó Anko - La decisión está tomada, ahora vais a demostrar no solo que sois un grupo unido si no que sabéis convivir con los demás porque vamos a ser muy duros y cualquier alboroto en las clases será castigado con la expulsión ¿entendido? Vais a convivir y llevaros bien por las buenas o por las malas.

- Pensar - dijo Jiraiya - Que hasta ahora os hemos tratado como a unos crios a los que no dejábamos hablar, solo os castigábamos separándoos, cada uno a su rincón. Ahora os tratamos como adultos y os damos un voto de confianza, confiamos en vosotros y en que sabréis comportaros como el debido.

Entre todos los alumnos había algunos que protestaban, otros gruñían y algunos, como Ryuko, se angustiaban pensando si los separarían de sus amigos.

- ¿Y los tutores? - se interesó Neji - ¿Quienes serán nuestros tutores?

- Yo seguiré siendo la tutora de 2-2- y Ebisu el de 2-1. No os quejéis ¿veis como todos tenemos cambios? A mi me toca adaptarme a 10 nuevos alumnos.

- ¿Y el resto de los profesores? - preguntó Sai.

- Pues también, no os creáis que es fácil para nosotros tener ahora dos clases nuevas. Tal y como estáis ya os conocemos y sabemos de que pie cojeáis y ahora desconocemos como vais a resultar como grupo. No creáis que es nada fácil, sabemos que vais a ser un par de grupos difíciles y conflictivos pero sin embargo nos arriesgamos y lo hacemos por vosotros así que quiero un poco de colaboración ¿entendido?

- Quiero decir - continuó Sai - Que ambas clases tenemos profesores distintos.

- Ah pero somos pocos, Ebisu, yo, Ibiki y Yamato, pero llevamos el mismo plan de estudios, no os costará adaptaros.

La clase entera era todo un rumor. Hablaban entre ellos preguntándose y comentando sus deseos.

- Vale, callaos un poco - habló en voz alta Anko -Vamos a pasar a nombrar a los que sois trasladados de clase.

- Espera sensei - cortó Shino - ¿Que pasa con nuestras enemistades? Aquí hay gente que no soporta a algunos de 2-1.

- Ya, ya lo sabemos - miró a Gaara - No os preocupéis que se ha tenido en cuenta. De todas formas estamos abiertos a vuestras quejas. Si no estáis de acuerdo, si de verdad os sentís muy mal os vamos a escuchar y se valorará vuestras quejas o sugerencias siempre y cuando veamos una colaboración por vuestra parte, no solo un capricho.

- ¿Entonces podemos quejarnos? - inquirió Kiba.

- Claro, pero que las quejas tengan algo de fundamento - respondió Jiraiya - No vale quejarse solo por quejarse.

- Bueno, vamos a decir a los 9 que cambiáis de clase. A ver, un poquito de silencio ¿no? Vale, así me gusta. Según os nombre os acercáis a recoger nuestro nuevo horario. Empezamos - Anko miró a todos los expectantes alumnos, le encantaba tenerlos así de intrigados, algunos con caras de miedo. A partir de ahora 9 de ellos ya no iban a ser tutelados por ella y le daba un poco de pena pero bueno, tampoco mucha porque seguiría siendo la tutora del grupo de teatro, aún tendría que soportarlos bastante - Akimichi Chouji.

Chouji se levantó mientras dirigía una mirada a Shikamaru, así que a él le tocaba trasladarse, tampoco le preocupaba demasiado, lo que de verdad le tenía preocupado era con quienes les tocaría, sobretodo a Ryuko que se la veía tan desamparada.

- Toma, firma aquí como que lo has recibido.

- ¿Tengo que firmar?

- Si, así queda constancia de que estás avisado. Ya sabes, cualquier queja pueden plantearla luego.

- Una cosa más - interrumpió Shikamaru - ¿Esta selección ha sido hecha de forma razonable o como la de la jornada de convivencia, así a la lotería?

- Se ha hecho de forma muy concienzuda - respondió Jiraiya - Teniendo en cuenta muchas cosas.

- Vamos, el siguiente - Chouji volvió a su sitio - Harukaze Ryuko.

Hubo una especie de exclamación leve pero general, así que Ryuko y Chouji iban juntos, eso parecía aliviar a varios. Ryuko pensó que al menos sola no se quedaba, ahora solo faltaba ver si sus amigas también la acompañarían.

- Hyûga Hinata.

Hinata se levantó, estaba muy nerviosa, tenía miedo de quienes podrían ser sus nuevos compañeros y no podía evitar desear que Naruto o quizás Gaara también estuviese en su nueva clase.

- Nagashiyama Jisei.

Jisei sonrió a Ryuko que le devolvió una sonrisa bastante aliviada, que bien que estuvieran juntas aunque si aquello seguí un orden alfabético quería decir que se habían saltado a Akane.

A la misma conclusión llegaba Hinata, ni Kiba, ni Shino, con los que también se entendía bastante bien, ni su primo Neji iban a estar con ella.

- Namikaze Naruto.

- Voy. Hinata nos toca juntos. Anda Anko que ya no serás mi tutora.

- Pero no me libraré de ti, anda firma, escandaloso. Siguiente, Subaku no Gaara.

Gaara se alegró de que le tocara con Hinata, tenía bastante miedo por quien le tocase de la otra clase, prefería estar en su misma clase. Neji respiró aliviado, parecía que él no iba a estar con su prima pero al menos Naruto y Gaara si.

- Subaku no Temari.

Eso ya no le hacía tanta gracia a Neji pero bueno, Temari sabía defenderse de sobra sola y en el instituto se está para aprender no para tontear con chicas.

Temari casi se alegró, quizás esa pequeña separación de Neji, aunque mínima, le ayudaría porque ver continuamente al chico desde luego le empezaba a causar ansiedad porque cada vez que le veía pensaba que le estaba engañando con Itachi y eso no era bueno para su equilibrio.

Por lo que veía Kankuro a él le habían separado de sus hermanos. Estaba bien, no le preocupaba, sus hermanos ya eran mayores y él no debía estar siempre protegiéndoles.

- Uchiha Sasuke.

También se oyó cierto murmullo por el aula. Así que Sasuke se iba con Naruto. Sakura se sintió un poco entristecida, a ella le gustaba estar al lado de Sasuke pero también le vendría bien no estar siempre sobre él, a lo mejor hasta la echaba de menos. Además también le separaban de Akane, se podría decir que así se encontraban en igualdad de condiciones y tampoco tendría que soportar los celos de imaginar a Sasuke mirándola o algo.

Sasuke dirigió una mirada a Sakura y luego a Akane, no iba a estar con ninguna; eso le parecía bien, así no tendría que esforzarse ni tener cuidado con lo ha hacía, pero por lo que veía, el Nara se quedaba él se iba con Naruto, era difícil deshacerse de ese chico.

- Y por último Yamanaka Ino.

Sakura emitió una pequeña exclamación, eso ya no le parecía tan bien; no porque Ino fuera con Sasuke si no porque la alejaba de ella, menos mal que iba a la misma clase que Naruto, ahora se alegraba de haberle contado a éste lo de la anorexia.

Ino sonrió, como siempre su competitividad con Sakura salía a la luz, iba con Sasuke y ella no, se imaginaba la envidia de su compañera.

- Te separan de tus novietas, Bambi - dijo Akane en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alta como para que Shikamaru lo escuchara.

- Pero no de ti - replicó este en el mismo tono - Menudo rollo ¿verdad?

- Por lo tanto - volvió a hablar Anko llamando la atención de todos - Los que permanecen en 2-2- son - levantó la mano con unas hojas enrolladas en ella y apuntó hacia los alumnos - Neji - le señaló - Shino - repitió el gesto - Sakura, Sai, Lee, Kankuro, Ten-Ten, Sumire, Akane y Shikamaru.

Todos comenzaron a comentar los cambios entre ellos. Anko y Jiraiya también hicieron lo mismo.

- Nos han separado - se lamentaba Ryuko a Akane.

- Ya no seréis el trío inseparable - le decía a su vez Chouji.

Sakura miraba preocupada no a Sasuke, si no a Naruto.

- No te preocupes - le dijo este al darse cuenta - Lo importante es la hora de la comida y estaremos juntos.

Y Sasuke descubrió que tan molesto para él era saber que Shikamaru se quedaba en la misma clase que Akane como ver esa complicidad que parecían tener Sakura y Naruto ¿acaso serían celos después de todo? A lo mejor eran celos a su amistad, a lo que se conocían, a lo que compartían entre ellos y no con él, claro que de eso último tenía solo la culpa él por haberse separado.

- ¡Ten-Ten! - gritaba Sumire - ¡Estamos juntitas!

- ¡Si! ¡Que bien!

- Además que Ino se larga y Kiba se queda - dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- Eso casi me da igual. Me da penilla que nos han separado de Jisei y Ryuko.

- Pero nos veremos igual ¿no? ¿Y quienes serán nuestros compañeros?

- A saber - contestó Jisei que la había escuchado - A mi me preocupa Akane,

- Pero nos quedamos nosotras ¿que nosotras no somos nada? - se quejó Sumire.

- Y Shino y Shikamaru - añadió Ten-Ten.

- No, si no es eso lo que me preocupa, no es eso.

- ¡Sensei! - dijo en voz alta Lee levantándose - ¿Quienes serán nuestros compañeros?

- ¿Tenéis curiosidad? - preguntó a su vez Anko - Pues venga, vamos a verles. Coged vuestras cosas y seguirnos ¡Nos vamos a la nueva clase!

Mientras seguían con sus comentarios se dirigieron al nuevo pabellón, donde estaban los de su mismo ciclo. Al terminar de subir las escaleras que llevaban a la segunda planta, Jiraiya y Anko se detuvieron.

- Es en esta planta - explicó Jiraiya - Los nuevos de 2-1 que me sigan a mí, el esto a Anko.

- Como siempre - se quejó Anko - Somos los últimos en llegar, seguro que la otra clase no ha puesto tantos peros como vosotros.

Caminaron por el pasillo, a la izquierda vieron una puerta que indicaba con un cartel que era el aula de 2-4, unos pasos a la derecha estaba la de 2-3. Anko se detuvo en la siguiente a la izquierda con su flamante cartel donde se leía 2-2.

- Este es nuestro nuevo hogar, allí, al fondo - señaló la siguiente puerta a la derecha - el de 2-1. Una cosa más a vosotros 9: haced el favor de portaos bien, que Ebisu no piense que os he malcriado.

Desde dentro de la clase, Tsunade oyó voces al otro lado de la puerta.

- Ya están aquí - anunció.

Anko abrió la puerta.

- Ya hemos llegado, siento la tardanza. Pasar chicos, nos esperan.

El primero en entrar fue Neji, los 10 alumnos que hasta ahora habían sido de 2-1 esperaban en silencio. Neji dirigió una mirada expectante a sus nuevos compañeros y no le gustó nada lo que vio. Para empezar estaban Sasori y Deidara y sentado un poco más alejado Kidomaru, eso ya le indicaba que aquello no pintaba nada bien, era totalmente inadmisible.

Entraron en silencio y fueron observados por los de dentro. Se fueron sentando donde podían, de momento dejando todo el espacio posible entre los que hasta ahora habían sido "la clase rival".

El único al que pareció agradarle algo aunque no lo demostraba con ningún gesto fue Sai ya que sentado, solo, al final del aula, estaba Misaki que le sonrió al verle. Misaki no disimuló que le era agradable estar en la misma clase que Sai y parecía emocionarse pero tampoco demasiado, tenerle cerca todas las mañanas tampoco ayudaba a su problema, al final seguro que Sai o cualquier otro iba a notar lo que "sucedía".

Shikamaru tampoco disimuló un gesto de desagrado. Estar en la misma clase que Jirobo no era lo que más le agradaba aunque al menos no estaba Chouji, pero menos le agradaba la idea de compartir horas y horas con Kabuto.

Precisamente Shino se detuvo unos segundos frente a Kabuto sin hablar y éste le dedicó una burlona sonrisa mientras se colocaba las gafas.

Karin miraba nerviosa a los que entraban. No venía Sasuke pero a cambio si a esa cabeza de chicle y la otra cabeza de calabaza. Así que a Sasuke le habían separado de sus amores, pues parecía que ahí si que habían acertado los profesores, lo que ella temía era que le tocase con Sasuke y una de ellas, tener que aguantarle babeando no lo iba a soportar.

Kankuro vio a Fatora y sonrió, al menos a esta la conocía y Fatora casi con miedo, mirando de soslayo a Sasori, le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa. Por lo demás, exceptuando a Misaki, a Kankuro no le gustaba ni uno solo de sus compañeros.

- ¡Eh, hombrecito! - la voz de Tsuchi Kin rompió el silencio - Te digo a ti Nara, a lo mejor tengo ahora oportunidad de devolverte "aquello".

- ¿Que dice esta loca? - gruñó Sakura.

- Tú calla que a ti te tengo ganas - se encaró a ella Kin.

- ¡Silencio! - gritó severa Tsunade - No empecemos tan pronto a llevarnos mal.

- No, si yo estoy deseando llevarme bien con mis nuevas compañeras - habló burlón Sakon - Sobretodo con la del pelo corto. Siéntate a mi lado, nena.

- Chaval - se apresuró a contestar Kiba - Mucho colacao tienes que tomar tu para acercarte a ella.

- ¿Que me vas a hacer, fiera?

- Lo que no te haga él lo mismo te lo hago yo - gruñó Kankuro.

- ¿Que pasa? - volvió a hablar Tsunade - ¿No estáis contentos con vuestros nuevos compañeros?

- No, para nada - contestó Kankuro.

- ¿Quien te molesta? A ver, di alguien en concreto.

- Para empezar esos dos de ahí - señaló a Deidara y Sasori.

- No señales, es de mala educación ¿hum? - respondió Deidara.

- A lo mejor preferías que estuviesen con Gaara - comentó Tsunade - ¿Es eso, Kankuro?

- Que pena - susurró Deidara a Sasori - No nos han traído a la princesa.

- ¿Acaso creías que la pondrían con nosotros?

- Hubiera estado más divertido.

- Bueno, tampoco está tan mal - dijo mirando a Ten-Ten.

A Sakura no le gustaba Sasori, no le gustaba nada, era enorme la antipatía que le tenía, así que por eso le observaba, porque no se fiaba de él y cuando le vio mirar a Ten-Ten no pudo evitar ponerse en pie.

- Tsunade-sama, esto no va a salir bien.

- Siéntate y tranquilízate. Si todos colaboramos podemos conseguirlo.

- Pero es que...

- ¿Es que, qué?

- Mira, mira - habló Kabuto con cierta ironía - La niña llorica tiene una rabieta.

- No contestes Sakura - advirtió Tsunade - ¿Es que aquí a nadie le cae bien nadie?

Silencio absoluto

- ¿Nadie, nadie?

- Hombre - contestó al fin Akane - A mí me cae bien Misaki.

- A la pelirroja le gustan los maricones ¡que cosas! - se burló jocosamente Kidomaru.

- ¿Por qué no te metes las lengua en el... - comenzó a decir despectiva Akane.

- ¡Akane! ¿Que expresión es esa? - gritó a su vez sin dejar de terminar Anko.

- Lo siento - Akane se levantó - No se que me ha pasado. Lo siento Yakushi - y volvió a sentarse.

- Creo que estamos todos demasiado nerviosos - comentó Tsunade - Hoy va a ser un día muy largo.

La entrada a la nueva clase de 2-1 no había sido mucho más agradable.

Detrás de Jiraiya entró Naruto, se colocó las manos en las caderas y miró a sus nuevos compañeros que, curiosos y también en silencio, les esperaban.

- Venga hombre, entra - le dijo Jiraiya.

Naruto no lo veía demasiado mal del todo, no era amigo de ninguno, al contrario, pero bueno, estaban Suigetsu y Juugo que eran amigos de Sasuke así que lo mismo conseguía hasta llevarse bien con ellos, estaba Kimimaro que a pesar de todo no era mal tipo, Tobi, el primo de Sasuke, que parecía algo tontito, los pardillos de Dozu y Zaku que se creían algo pero no eran nada, el desquiciado de Ukon y el único que le preocupaba: Pain, claro que estaba seguro de que si hablaba con él a lo mejor hasta se podían comprender. En cuanto a las chicas, estaban ese par de pijas, Stella y Kikyo, Tayuya y Konan... tampoco era tan tremendo como lo había imaginado.

- ¡Eh, primo! - saludó haciendo aspavientos Tobi - ¡Estás junto con Tobi! ¡Que suerte!

Sasuke miró interrogativo a Jiraiya.

- Nosotros somos familia - dijo - ¿No sería mejor que no estuviésemos juntos?

- No, está bien así. Venga pasad.

- Pero mira quien viene, la rubita guarrilla - dijo riendo Dosu.

- Y la dulce Hinata - añadió Ukon - Esto si que es suerte, el curso se pone de lo más "calentito"

- Ukon - advirtió Ebisu - Un comentario de ese tipo más y te quedarás a limpiar el patio.

- ¡No jodas!

- Ukon, solo te lo diré una vez: no voy a consentir ni un comentario despectivo hacia nadie, ni humillante, ni tampoco ese vocabulario y eso va para todos.

- Procura mantenerte alejado de las chicas - dijo con una enorme frialdad Gaara - Si no, no me hago responsable de lo que te pase.

- ¡Uy que miedo!

- Gaara déjalo - intervino Jiraiya - Aquí nadie se va a tomar la justicia por su cuenta ¿Entendido? Eso si, cualquier acoso verbal o físico hacia alguna de las chicas o incluso solo insinuación va a ser castigado duramente.

- Me gustaría saber - habló Pain - Por qué os comportáis así.

- ¿Así, cómo? - interrogó Zaku.

- Durante estos meses os habéis comportado pasando de todo, es venir estas chicas y os ponéis a decir barbaridades.

- Es cierto - confirmó Stella - Ahora esta gente va a pensar que somos así, estáis dando una imagen pésima, nosotros nunca nos hemos comportado de una forma tan desagradable.

- Uy mira la señorita pija se ofende - se burló Tayuya.

- Por favor - se quejó Stella - ¿Por qué tengo que soportar esto?

Ryuko agarró la mano de Chouji y apretó. Ese gesto fue visto por Temari que se acercó a ella.

- No tengas miedo, estos hablan mucho pero se les va toda la fuerza por la boca.

- ¿Que murmuras, coletitas? - habló en voz alta Tayuya - Si tienes algo que decir dilo claro, ahora somos compañeros.

- Tú mantén esa boquita cerrada.

- ¿Me la vas a cerrar tu?

- Pelea de gatas - se oyó decir a Suigetsu - Esto se pone interesante ¿Hacemos apuestas?

- ¡Vale! - cortó Jiraiya - Sentaos de una vez. Ayer estuvimos hasta muy tarde analizándoos a todos vosotros y haciendo montones de combinaciones y por mis... narices que esto va a salir bien, por las buenas o por las malas, así que empezad a morderos la lengua antes de hablar.

Jisei estaba contenta de estar con Kimimaro, era su amigo y ahora ya si que no podrían decir que no podía acercarse a él porque ahora eran compañeros. Lo que no le gustaba era que estaba allí esa petarda de Kikyo, su ex-amiga, esa que decía que eran tan amigas y luego resultó más falsa que nadie, mírala, allí estaba riéndose a escondidas y cuchicheando con la reina de las Barbies, a saber de que tontería se estarían riendo.

Que poco le gustaba esa nueva clase a Temari, tendría que aguantar a las Barbie-girl, a Tayuya... menudo panorama. Por el contrario Ino parecía contenta, seguramente, pensaba Temari, porque le encantaba ser el centro de atención y tener a chicos diciéndole lo buenísima que estaba aunque fueran tan desagradables como Ukon.

Hinata miró a todos y respiró hondo, ninguno iba a conseguir acobardarla, estaba decidida a no comportarse como una cobarde asustadiza, de eso nada, iba a demostrar a todos y sobretodo a Naruto que podía hacerlo, no era tan terrible, no estaban ni Sasori, ni Deidara, a los que no quería ver muy cerca de ella, las indirectas o directas que pudieran decir Ukon, Dosu y Zaku no la asustaban porque sabía que solo eran bravucadas, el único que le asustaba un poco era Pain pero ella no se iba a acobardar.

- Tobi quiere saber una cosa - dijo este levantándose - ¿Quienes van a ser los delegados de la clase?

- Cierto - respondió Ebisu - Nuestro delegado era Pain y el subdelegado Kabuto.

- Creo que en la otra clase era el Hyûga ¿no Naruto?

- Si, y la subdelegada Akane.

- Creo que lo justo será que hagamos nuevas votaciones - concluyó Ebisu.

Durante la pausa entre clases o bien se hicieron grupos para comentar lo que había pasado y como se sentían o algunos se atrevían a acercarse a sus nuevos compañeros, como el caso de Misaki. Jisei fue la única que permaneció quieta en su asiento con los brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida.

- ¿Que te pasa? - la sobresaltó Ryuko.

- Ya se lo que le pasa a Akane - habló con voz que casi daba miedo.

- ¿Que le pasa? - se asustó Ryuko.

- Por fin he averiguado que es eso que tiene pegado. No era capaz de verlo bien porque no es nada, es como un buruño de auras, la suya y la de otra persona pero no llega a ser un aura es...

- ¿No será un tumor? - se alarmó de forma visible Ryuko.

Chouji, que la miraba se acercó preocupado, no sabía que hablaban las chicas, Jisei gesticulaba de forma extraña y cuando llegó solo oyó las últimas palabras.

- ... está embarazada.

Y Chouji supuso que estaban hablando de Kurenai.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Bueno pues ya está, la semana que viene creo que retomaré un ritmo más normal y sucederán mas cosas. Gracias por haberlo leído y no os asustéis, prometo que el resto no será tan pesado (creo yo). Gracias por los comentarios recibidos, **Lala-chan**, como siempre un gusto recibir un comentario tuyo, si, a veces los cambios son buenos, al menos yo espero que estos cambios yo creo que darán mas variedad a la historia y gracias también por el anterior, que me llegó cuando ya había publicado el capítulo y no pude hacerlo pero sabes que también te lo agradezco._

_Espero que tengáis una buena semana y nos vemos en el siguiente ¡Sayonara!_


	78. Secretos en los aseos

_Como ahora hay muchos cambios pues pasan muchas cosas y es difícil escoger las que poner, algunas las tengo que dejar para el siguiente capítulo._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Secretos en los aseos**

A la hora de la comida, Tsunade y Jiraiya en encontraron camino de la sala de profesores.

- ¿Que tal 2-1? - se interesó Tsunade.

- Horrible. No cooperan para nada ¿Y los de 2-2?

- Igual. Esto va a ser difícil pero te aseguro que a cabezota no me van a ganar, conseguiremos una clase tranquila quieran o no. Llevan toda la mañana viniendo al despacho a quejarse, me tienen agotada.

- Se han puesto muy nerviosos porque no se lo esperaban, ha sido un cambio muy brusco, quizás si les hubiésemos avisado antes de la vacaciones les hubiese dado tiempo a acostumbrarse.

- Pero antes de las vacaciones no lo sabíamos. Es lo que hay, todos tendremos que adaptarnos. Hola - saludó al entrar en la sala de profesores, allí estaban Asuma, Iruka y Kakashi charlando.

- ¿Cómo ha ido todo? - se interesó Kakashi.

- Fatal - contestó Tsunade sentándose pesadamente.

- Será mejor que no te pongas cómoda - le dijo Jiraiya - Recuerda que volverán a ir a tu despacho a quejarse.

- Es cierto, es cierto.

- ¿Cómo han quedado las clases al final? - preguntó Iruka.

- Míralo tu mismo - Tsunade dejó en la mesa de juntas la carpeta que llevaba. Iruka la abrió, miró la primera hoja de forma rápida y pasó a la siguiente, en esa se detuvo un poco más y volvió a cerrarla.

- Pues no son grupos tan malos - comentó.

- No, malos no son... en teoría.

Ahora fue Kakashi el que cogió la carpeta y fue directamente a la segunda hoja. Había observado a Iruka, lo que fuera que más le interesaba estaba en la segunda hoja. Revisó el nombre de las alumnas: Ryuko, Hinata, Jisei, Temari, Ino, Konan, Stella, Kikyo, Tayuya... una de esas era, estaba seguro y conociendo a Iruka, sus gustos y lo que había dicho que era amigo de la familia podría descartar a Temari, Tayuya, Hinata y Ryuko y casi se arriesgaba a quitar de la lista también a Stella, Ino y Kikyo, con lo cual se le reducía a dos: Konan o Jisei.

En realidad no todos los alumnos implicados en el cambio de clase protestaron, algunos como Karin o Akane se resignaron a esos cambios. No les quedaba otro remedio porque a los que protestaban se le explicaban los motivos del cambio de tal forma que, o bien les convencían o se les pedía que intentasen adaptarse durante un tiempo, Para Tsunade y el grupo de profesores cambiar de nuevo aunque solo fuese a uno implicaba reestructurar todo de nuevo.

...

Durante la comida los grupos se separaron y agruparon según sus preferencias habituales.

- Chouji - dijo Ryuko - ¿Te importa que comamos hoy las chicas solas?

- ¿Reunión solo para chicas?

- Si, algo así.

- Pues claro que no me importa ¿Por qué iba a importarme?

- No se, porque pienses que te quiero apartar o algo.

- Ryuko, yo se lo importante que son tus amigas para ti y me parece genial que queráis tener esos momentos solo para vosotras, es más, te voy a decir una cosa: no te apartes de tus amigas por mí ni las desatiendas porque si algo pasase y yo te fallase serán ellas las que te escucharán y aguantarán tus lágrimas.

Ryuko le miró con admiración, aquella frase había sido preciosa o al menos a ella la había conmovido ¿por qué había personas que no veían la gran persona que era Chouji?

- Chouji - dijo de pronto Jisei - Tú eres más grande que los otros chicos porque tienes que tener el pecho más grande para que te coja todo ese corazón que tienes.

- ¡Ala! - rió Chouji - ¡Que exageración!

Las chicas se alejaron de ellos camino de la nueva clase de 2-2 y Shikamaru le miró arqueando una ceja.

- Mira como la bolita sabe hacerse en interesante delante de las chicas.

- ¿Tú también lo has oído?... Era una tontería que se me ocurrió.

- Pues parece que la tontería funciona. Anda, vamos a comer.

De camino a la zona donde iban a comer Chouji miraba a Shikamaru de hito en hito.

- ¿Que me miras tanto? - se quejó el chico.

- No, yo... ¿Shikamaru estás bien? No se si es que te ha afectado los cambios de clase o que pero estás muy raro.

Shikamaru no contestó, se limitó a mirarle con su habitual gesto aburrido.

- Shikamaru yo te conozco, pareces normal pero hay algo en ti distinto.

- Mendokusei... supongo que si, a ti no te puedo engañar.

- Lo sabía, sabía que te pasaba algo ¿Que es lo que preocupa?

- Saber que universidad escoger. Mis padres querían que fuera a la Todai pero no va a ser posible y anoche me acosté bastante tarde viendo las más cercanas.

- ¿Universidad? ¿Todai? ¿De qué estamos hablando? Me he perdido totalmente.

- El año pasado la directora me propuso adelantar un curso ¿te acuerdas? Creo que voy a tener que pedirle que me deje presentarme a los exámenes, necesito graduarme este año.

- Shikamaru ¿De que hablas?

- Akane está embarazada y eso es muy problemático.

Chouji se quedó clavado en el sitio mientras Shikamaru seguía andando, este, al ver que no le seguía se detuvo y se giró.

- ¿Que has dicho?

- Ahhhh... está embarazada casi seguro.

- ¿Cuando?

- Pues ahora.

- ¿Y que vais a hacer?

- Pues aún no lo se, estoy esperando a que ella me lo diga, entonces ya veremos, supongo que algo haremos.

- ¿Supones? ¿Supones? Shikamaru que esto es muy serio.

- Si, es bastante rollo.

- ¡Shikamaru! Tú me estás tomando el pelo.

- ¿Tengo cara de estar tomándote el pelo?

- ¿Pero estás seguro de lo que dices?

- Seguro, seguro al 100% no estoy pero es lo más probable.

- O sea, que ella no te ha dicho nada.

- No.

- Entonces son conjeturas tuyas.

- Si.

- ¿Y en que te basas para eso?

- En sus cambios de humor, su gusto por comer cosas avinagradas, su percepción de los olores que últimamente parece Kiba, sus arcadas, el sueño que tiene, el asco que le da algunas cosas, el malestar general y un sexto sentido, llámalo intuición masculina.

- ¿Pero tú estás seguro de lo que dices?

- Chouji, te dije que metí la pata, la metí pero bien.

..

En la nueva aula de 2-2 habían quedado solamente el grupo formado por Akane, Jisei, Sumire y Ryuko y alejada de ellas, comiendo en solitario mientras parecía leer un libro Fatora.

- ¿Que le pasará? - susurró Sumire.

- A lo mejor no tiene ganas de salir - contestó Akane.

- ¿La llamamos? - propuso Sumire - Ahora es nuestra compañera.

- No se - respondió Ryuko - No la conocemos de nada.

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- Fatora - contestó Jisei - se llama Fatora.

- ¡Eh, Fatora! - gritó Sumire - ¿Vienes a comer con nosotras?

- No... no... gracias.

Fatora se había quedado en clase porque quería saber si alguien la echaba de menos. La habían separado de su grupo de amigas y quería saber hasta que punto la iban a extrañar. La respuesta era obvia: nada; no había ido a comer con ellas y ni siquiera al salir de clase, Sasori o Deidara le habían preguntado si no iba con ellos, se suponía que era algo así como "la chica" de Sasori, pero nada y tampoco habían pasado ni Stella o Kikyo a interesarse... nada, a nadie le importaba, nadie la echaba de menos. Solo le quedaba esperar a ver si al volver de la comida alguien le preguntaba porqué no había ido, pero algo le decía que tampoco pasaría.

Ahora la conversación de esas chicas la estaba distrayendo, eran graciosas, la del pelo corto parecía bastante despistada y contaba cosas muy divertidas, se veía que eran buenas amigas... que envidia le daba.

Sumire, Jisei, Ryuko y Akane estuvieron riendo y bromeando mientras comían. Jisei no podía dejar de observar a Akane que, de vez en cuando, se mordía las uñas con bastante nerviosismo.

Casi habían terminado cuando Akane empezó a sentir como la comida no deseaba quedarse en su estómago, unas arcadas comenzaron a amenazar con expulsar lo que había comido, al principio parecía controlarlas pero una de ellas la hizo hacer un extraño ruido mientras se tapaba la boca.

- ¿Que te pasa? ¿Te atragantas? - se interesó Sumire.

Se levantó y haciendo un gesto con las manos a sus amigas se dirigió corriendo a la puerta y salió del aula.

- Creo que algo le ha sentado mal - comentó Sumire.

- Ya te digo... y tan mal - añadió Jisei - Anda vamos a ver si necesita algo.

Jisei y Ryuko se levantaron, Sumire las miró algo extrañada para luego encogerse de hombros y seguirlas.

Una vez en el servicio, Jisei abrió todas las puertas para asegurarse de que no había nadie mientras se oía a Akane vomitando en uno de los departamentos.

- Pues si que le ha sentado mal, si - repetía Sumire.

No tardó Akane en salir con gesto de asco y la cara algo desencajada.

- ¿Te encuentras muy mal? - se interesó Ryuko.

- No pasa nada - contestó mientras abría uno de los grifos para acercar sus labios al chorro de agua y sorber.

- Tranquila - dijo Jisei - He oído decir que después de los tres primeros meses a veces los vómitos remiten.

Akane, que estaba enjuagándose la boca dejó salir toda la que tenía de una forma estrepitosa.

- Creo que tengo que contaros algo - dijo.

- Somos tus amigas, si no nos lo cuentas a nosotras ¿a quien? - habló Jisei.

- ¿Que pasa? - intervino Sumire - ¿Estás malita o algo?

- Creo que estoy embarazada.

Sumire lanzó una exclamación ahogada mientras Ryuko, sin poder evitarlo, se sentía nerviosa y algo desilusionada, no le gustaba para nada pensar que a Akane pudiera pasarle algo así, podía esperarlo de muchas personas pero no de ella.

- ¿En que te basas para decir eso? - se interesó Sumire.

- No se... en que tengo un retraso, que no puedo comer nada, que me duelen los pechos un montón... ¡Yo que se!

- Vale, no te pongas nerviosa - le dijo Jisei - ¿Te has hecho la prueba de embarazo?

- No, no me he hecho ninguna prueba.

- Pero Akane... - comenzó a decir Ryuko - ¿Estás segura?

- Si es que soy tonta, tonta, tonta - comenzó a dar golpes a la pared - Esto solo les pasa a las tontas.

- Bah - trató de calmarla Sumire - Seguro que no, lo que tienes que hacer es tomarte un vaso de vino caliente.

- ¿Un vaso de vino caliente? - Jisei la miró interrogativa.

- Bueno, no un vaso, un poquito, lo metes en el microondas y te lo tomas, ya verás como te baja la regla.

Las tras chicas la miraron perplejas.

- ¿Qué método científico es ese?

- Me lo dijo mi abuela. Si estás embarazada no te pasa nada pero si no lo estás te viene.

- A ver si encima se va a emborrachar y ya lo que nos faltaba - se quejó Ryuko.

- ¿A que no le has dicho nada a Shikamaru? - la interrogó Jisei.

- Es que hasta esta mañana no se me había ocurrido pensar que...

- ¿Hasta esta mañana? - gritó Ryuko.

- ¿Es de Shikamaru? - gritó también Sumire.

- ¿De quien quieres que sea? - Jisei la miró con cara de que era algo lógico.

- ¡Y yo que se! De Sasuke

- ¿Tiene pinta ella de ir acostándose con cualquiera?

- Si lo digo por lo que contó de lo que pasó en las vacaciones.

- Déjalo Jisei, no la regañes, ella tiene razón si fui capaz de... hacer aquella estupidez con uno puedo haberlo hecho mas veces y más aún si estaba borracha o drogada o como estuviese.

- ¿Lo has hecho con Shikamaru? - gritó de nuevo Sumire.

- A ti la información te llega un poco retrasada ¿no? - rió Ryuko.

- ¡Ay que bien! Un pequeño Nara con el pelo naranja y la coletita tiesa.

- ¡Sumire! - la recriminó Ryuko - No te lo tomes a broma.

- Si no me lo tomo a broma ¿A quien creéis que se parecerá? ¿A Akane o a Shikamaru?

- ¡Dejadme en paz! - se quejó Akane - Esto no tiene ninguna gracia... además que no, que a mi me va a venir la regla hoy mismo, que lo se yo, que lo noto, ya lo veréis - y abrió la puerta del servicio para volver al aula.

- Vale, vale - añadió Sumire - Lo que tú digas... Oye Ryuko - susurró - ¿Tú estás segura de que es de Shikamaru?

- En cuanto nazca se sabrá - respondió esta en un susurro intentado parecer que bromeaba a pesar de la preocupación que la invadía - Todos los Nara se parecen, si es un Nara será igualito que Shika.

...

Naruto, extrañamente callado, parecía no prestar atención a nadie.

- ¿Tanto te afecta que te hayan separado de Sakura? - se burló Ino.

- No me afecta nada - respondió de forma automática - No soy la mascota de Sakura para estar todo el día detrás de ella.

- ¡Así se habla! - Kiba le palmeó la espalda.

Sakura le observaba, sabía que Naruto intentaba pensar en algo para ayudar a Ino, Naruto era así, ella le conocía bien, Naruto siempre que se implicaba en algún tema lo hacía de lleno.

Para Naruto la única solución era poder vigilar a Ino lo máximo posible, estar casi encima de ella para que no pudiera evadirle y a la vez conseguir que su relación fuera tan estrecha como para poder decirle las cosas de forma franca y directa y que le tomara en serio. Sabía que su madre había tenido algo que ver con las nuevas clases y si su madre había separado a Ino de Sakura sería por algo, quizás para que Ino no se sintiese demasiado agobiada por su compañera, o quizás para forzar precisamente que ellos se relacionasen más. A veces el tener a tu mejor amiga pendiente todo el día de ti precisamente es el detonante de cosas peores, de intentar ocultarlo aún más... Tendría que hablar con su madre para averiguar que era lo que exactamente pretendía.

Lo que si tenía claro es que saliendo como están ahora mismo Kiba y ella era muy difícil para él estar a su lado y vigilarla ¿Y que hacía? No podía ir pegado a una parejita en plan sujetavelas y para colmo Sakura estaba medio saliendo con Sasuke, si no lo estuviera podría pedirle que salieran o al menos que fingieran salir juntos, así podrían ir con ellos, a fin de cuentas ellas eran muy amigas pero claro, no podía ser.

¿Y que hacía? Porque claro, no iba a ir a Ino a decirle que estaba enamorado de ella, que dejase a Kiba y saliese con él, eso era más que retorcido, además esas mentiras son jugar con los sentimientos e ilusiones de la otra persona.

Pues necesitaba una chica con la que salir, una amiga dispuesta a hacer el "paripé" con él ¿Pero quien? ¿A quien le podía importar tanto Ino como para eso? O si acaso que le importase él.

Hinata... no, totalmente inviable, eso si que sería ruin y rastrero, menuda forma de humillarla. Además que ¿Y Gaara? Definitivamente imposible.

Pues si que la cosa era difícil.

Pues no había muchas más. De sus compañeras, pensar en Temari era algo ridículo; Ryuko imposible; Jisei... no la veía saliendo con él para nada y tampoco tenía tantísima confianza; Sumire... esta podría ser buena candidata, es bien alegre y divertida, seguro que hasta le resultaba emocionante pero Kankuro parece detrás de ella... mejor no; Akane... si, vamos, solo faltaba eso y se ganaba el odio eterno de Sasuke. Eso le recordaba a Karin... ¡pero si apenas la conocía! ¿que tonterías andaba pensando? Pues solo le quedaba Ten-Ten.

Y Ten-Ten, pensándolo bien, era perfecta.

¿Quien mejor que Ten-Ten? Ella tenía mas motivos que nadie porque a Ten-Ten le gustaba Kiba y a Kiba le gustaba Ten-Ten, eso era algo que todo el mundo sabía. Si Kiba creía que él y Ten-Ten estaban saliendo se pondría celoso y eso le venía a la chica de maravilla y... tenía que hablar con Ten-Ten y proponérselo. Precisamente en esos momentos Kiba y ella estaban jugando a pasarse un balón.

Ino se levantó.

- Voy al aseo - dijo.

- Te acompaño - propuso Sakura.

- No, déjalo, voy yo sola.

Aquella respuesta no gustó nada ni a Sakura ni a Naruto ¿por qué quería ir sola? Ambos pensaron que no debían ser tan desconfiados y no pensar que iba a vomitar, seguro que no, Ino no llegaría nunca a esos extremos.

La casualidad hizo que al rato fuera Ten-Ten la que también quiso ir a los aseos.

Ten-Ten entró en el servicio, hoy empezaban las clases y había decidido volver a ser ella misma. Había reaccionado de una forma egoísta ante la novedad de Kiba y Ino, solo había pensado en lo mosqueada que se sentía pero ahora había decidido ser aún más egoísta, Kiba era su amigo y no iba a dejar de serlo por una rubia caprichosa. Así que hoy iría a comer con ellos, se iba a comportar como siempre con Kiba. Una vez Kiba dijo que apreciaba su amistad, que le gustaba estar con ella y no veía porqué eso tenía que haber cambiado.

Nada mas entrar en los aseos se encontró a Ino mirándose en el espejo, pensó lo que siempre pensaba cuando la veía hacerlo: que era insoportable.

- Hola Ten-Ten ¿Que tal estás?

- Bien, estoy bien.

- ¿Cómo me queda esta falda?

Ten-Ten la miró con bastante desgana.

- Te está grande, te baila demasiado.

- Si, creo que he adelgazado un poquito pero no se, no me gusto del todo, mira - pellizcó su cintura cogiendo un poco de carne - Fíjate todo lo que me sobra.

- Ino, se te notan las costillas, casi se puede dar la clase de anatomía contigo.

- ¿Tu crees? No se chica.

Lo que en ese momento pensó Ten-Ten no era lo más apropiado ni tampoco muy elegante.

- ¿Crees que soy atractiva? - seguía hablando Ino mientras sacaba su pintalabios de color rosa.

También tenía guasa que le preguntara eso precisamente a ella.

- A Kiba le gustas ¿no? - dijo intentando que no se notara el tono despectivo de su voz. Ino se la quedó mirando.

- Oye ¿Tú tienes algo con Kiba?

- Es mi amigo, un muy buen amigo.

- Ya, no es que me parecía... ¿A ti te importa que salga con él?

- ¿Me tiene que importar?

- Yo creo que no pero oye no quiero ofenderte.

- Tranquila que no me ofendes, puedes usarle cuanto quieras.

- Es que es un amor, tan dulce y cariñoso.

- Vale, genial, pero no hace falta que me cuentes detalles.

Ino sonrió con bastante maldad, pensaría que no se le notaba... si es que en el fondo Ten-Ten era una cría.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Estás saliendo con Lee?

Ten-Ten iba a contestarla que no cuando de pronto cambió de idea.

- ¿Y qué si salgo con Lee?

- No, lo decía porque se comenta que estáis saliendo, que habéis estado muy juntos estas vacaciones.

- ¿Quien comenta eso?

- Todo el mundo, querida, todo el mundo.

- Lee es un gran chico - se enfrentó a ella bastante enfadada - Es mi amigo y es un encanto, cuando él salga con una chica seguro que la hace sentir como a una princesa.

- Si, lástima que él casi parezca una rana.

Aquello si que le sentó ya mal del todo a Ten-Ten, no podía evitar dejar a un lado la consideración.

- ¡Que mala que eres! Parece que tienes lengua de serpiente, si te la muerdes te envenenas.

- ¿Por qué te metes ahora conmigo?

- ¿Por qué te metes tu con Lee? Lee es una gran persona y como no cambies esa actitud de juzgar a la gente por su aspecto te perderás muchas cosas buenas.

- Anda y no me eches sermones, vaya como te pones. Me largo. Lo que pasa es que te mueres de envidia porque yo tengo a Kiba.

- Pues anda y disfruta de tu juguete, mona.

- Que mala es la envidia - decía mientras salía.

- ¿Será posible? - gruñó poniendo ambas manos en el lavabo y mirándose al espejo ¡Será engreída, caprichosa y… tonta!

Salió del servicio dando un portazo, ya había conseguido ponerse de mal humor.

Shikamaru caminaba despacio de vuelta al aura, con las manos en los bolsillos, tratando de pensar que sería mas conveniente si esperar a que esa cabezota le dijese de una vez lo que le pasaba o sorprenderla diciéndoselo él porque tal y como era Akane lo mismo pensaba que tenía que solucionarlo sola o algo así y que no necesitaba su ayuda, cuando vio a Ten-Ten salir de los aseos con bastante cara de mosqueo.

- No pareces de muy buen humor - comentó al cruzarse sus miradas.

- Tu amiga Ino es tonta, cada minuto que pasa se vuelve más insoportable.

- Pues vaya, no parece que está el horno para bollos.

- Oye Shikamaru, ahora que te veo ¿Tú me harías un favor?

- Claro, siempre que no peligre mi integridad física.

- Shika ¿Me enseñarías a besar?

- ¿Qué? - contestó atónito.

- A besar, a besar ¿me enseñarías?

¿Pero que le pasaba a las chicas con los besos? ¿Es que era época de celo o qué?

- A ver, explícame eso despacio porque creo que no te he entendido muy bien.

- Que quiero que me enseñes a besar.

- A ver Ten-Ten, vosotras estáis algo aceleradas últimamente ¿es el agua o qué?

- No es que quiera que me beses, eso no.

- Pues menos mal, ya empezaba a asustarme.

- ¿O sea que yo te asusto? ¿No eres tú muy presumido?

- Últimamente las chicas me dais mucho miedo.

- Va ¿Me enseñas a besar?

- ¿Crees que hay un manual?

- Si hubiera un manual no te lo pediría a ti.

- ¿Y para qué quieres saber besar?

- ¿Tú enseñaste a Ino?

- Yo no he enseñado a nadie.

- Entonces Ino te enseñó a ti.

- Tampoco, esas cosas no se enseñan.

- Pero Ino dice que te enseñó todo lo que sabes.

- Que es bien poco ¿A dónde quieres ir a parar? ¿Temes que Kiba aprenda algo?

Ten-Ten guardó silencio mirándole con cara de pena.

- Entiendo... crees que con ella Kiba aprenderá demasiado.

- Quiero... quiero demostrar que yo... quiero recuperar a mi amigo.

- Ten-Ten mírame, no necesitas besar mejor que nadie para recuperarlo... creo que con tu sonrisa bastará.

- Pero yo... él... seguro que él e Ino... yo no quiero resultar tonta y sosa.

- Eh, no te pongas a llorar, eso no es propio de ti.

- Todos dicen que besas muy bien, enséñame.

- Hacemos un trato: si no consigues separarle de Ino con su sonrisa te prometo enseñarte lo que se. Anda y no pienses cosas raras.

Ten-Ten respiró hondo.

- Gracias Shikamaru, gracias por escucharme, siento haberte asustado.

- Ah no te preocupes, piensa que hemos hecho un trato y si sale mal yo me pondré morado.

- ¡No digas eso que me avergüenzas!

- ¿Ahora te avergüenzo? Mira que las chicas sois problemáticas.

- ¿No estabas con Chouji?

- Si pero buscaba a Shino ¿Tú sabes donde se ha metido?

- Ni idea.

- Ahg, este chico es de lo más escurridizo.

...

Cuando Sasori regresó al aula, tal y como Fatora suponía, no habló ni preguntó que le había pasado y porqué no había ido a comer con ellos. Esto la desilusionó, lo esperaba pero aún así la desilusionó. Sintió una rabia tremenda y se dirigió a él con bastante reproche, quería decirle muchas cosas.

Karin regresaba a su nueva aula y al entrar encontró a Sasori hablando de forma algo brusca a Fatora, no sabía lo que había pasado o porqué se le veía así, tan molesto, pero a ella no le gustó nada esa actitud, odiaba cuando se comportaba de esa forma.

Sasori se sentó al lado de Deidara y con un gesto de cabeza señaló la puerta, Karin miró, justo en ese momento entraban la chica de los moñitos y el chico de la coleta tiesa... graciosa pareja, pensó y se sentó en la mesa que ella misma había escogido bastante cerca de Fatora y esos otros dos.

- Esta clase es una aburrimiento - oyó quejarse al rubio.

- A lo mejor es que hechas de menos a Tobi - contestó con tono monótono y sin ningún interés, Sasori.

- Si, claro, anda y vete a tocar las narices a otro.

- No se, es tu novio ¿no?

- ¡No vuelvas a repetir eso en tu vida!

- ¿Quieres tranquilizarte? - respondió el pelirrojo con tranquilidad - ¿Quieres que todo el mundo se entere?

- ¡Imbécil!

- Me encanta esa chica - dijo de repente Sasori.

- Si, ya lo sabemos, es tan normal que resulta perfecta - contestó aburrido Deidara.

- Fatora ¿Por qué no te haces amiga suya?

Fatora se giró a mirarle.

- ¿Que dices?

- Quiero conocerla mejor. Hazte amiga suya y la invitas a venir con nosotros.

- Pero... ¿tu y yo...

- ¿Ya vas a llorar?

- ¿Si quieres conocerla mejor por qué no te esfuerzas tú y te haces su amigo? - exclamó de muy mal genio Karin.

- ¿Me hablas a mi?

- Si, te hablo a ti, estúpido chulo.

Karin sabía que no tenía que haber saltado de esa forma pero es que no pudo evitarlo, no soportaba como se comportaba aquel chico.

- Creo que deberías disculparte - añadió Sasori con el mismo tono monótono.

- No pienso disculparte ante ti, basura.

- ¿Te has dado cuenta de que en esta clase estas sola? - continuó Sasori - No tienes a tu Sasuke, ni a tus amigos.

- Y no los necesito.

- Eres muy estúpida.

- ¡Y tu un imbécil integral! - se oyó de repente a Sakura acercándose a él.

- Hombre, la que faltaba, la niña de pelo rosa ¿Esto que es? ¿Las novias de Sasuke se han aliado?

- Sasori - comentó con ironía Deidara - Eres único haciendo amigas.

- ¿Se puede saber porqué te metes tu ahora, niña? - replicó con toda tranquilidad Sasori.

- Es porque no te soporto, no soporto tu cara, ni tu forma de hablar, ni nada.

- Esta clase está llena de histéricas.

Y no es que Sakura tuviese nada en especial contra Sasori, no al menos en esos momentos, pero estaba de mal humor, nerviosa, preocupada, demasiado tensa por todo y de pronto le vio discutir con Karin y sin pensárselo se acercó.

- Eres una chica muy estúpida tu también, vienes aquí y te pones a gritarme sin razón aparente, ni siquiera sabes de lo que hablábamos... separaros de Sasuke os está afectando demasiado.

- ¿Sakura? - Neji se había acercado también y la sujetaba un brazo - Deja a este tipo ¿no ves que te quiere poner nerviosa?

- ¿Tú también quieres pelea? - se burló Sasori.

- No, yo contigo no tengo ni para empezar. Vamos, vuelve a tu sitio.

Sakura se giró para hacerlo cuando oyó a Karin llamarla, volvió a girarse para mirarla.

- No tenías porqué hacerlo pero... gracias.

- No hay de que. No se lo que pasaba pero las chicas tenemos que mantenernos unidas frente a gentuza como esa.

- ¿Que pasa aquí? - dijo Kakashi entrando - Venga, todos a vuestros sitios.

Neji se sentó bastante malhumorado, no entendía por más que Tsunade se lo había explicado ese repentino cambio de clase, ahora todo era complicado, sus antiguos compañeros ya la conocían y él a ellos, sabía de sus manías pero estos nuevos no le gustaban nada, ni Kabuto, ni Sakon y menos aún Deidara y Sasori, menos mal que al menos Hinata estaba en la otra clase y Naruto y Gaara con ella, además él tenía que hablar con Temari, no sabía si por el cambio de clase, de compañeros o que pero hoy estaba muy distinta a como solía ser ella, no es que fuese una chica alegre como Ten-Ten pero la notaba mucho mas distante y a cualquier cosa contestaba como si le molestase, como si la interrumpieran en sus pensamientos y eso la pusiese de muy mal humor. Tenía que hablar con ella, quizás es que la había desilusionado, quizás esperaba de él que se comportara de otra forma, seguramente no era la clase de relación que esperaba, a lo mejor ella necesitaba alguien mas cercano, que mostrase más sus sentimientos... tenía que hablar con ella y aclararlo todo.

En unos segundos la clase estaba sentada y en silencio.

- Bien, así me gusta ¿Y cómo os estáis empezando a llevar?

- Fatal - respondió Kiba - Nos llevamos fatal.

- Estupendo, así me gusta, con optimismo ¿Te pasa algo, Fatora?

Fatora parecía estar a punto de llorar. Se sentía fatal, esa chica, a la que apenas conocía se había enfrentado a Sasori y en cambio ella no era capaz, cuando Sasori la hablaba ella se quedaba como bloqueada y Karin se había enfrentado a él por ella y ella no había sido capaz de decir nada, ni de defenderse ¿por qué era tan cobarde? Ella antes no era así ¿que le pasaba? Cada día era un poco más cobarde, era como si, desde que estaba con Sasori, fuese perdiendo poco a poco su personalidad, como si empezase a dejar de existir.

Mientras tanto, en la clase de al lado, Jisei sentía como sus piernas flaqueaban y un extraño hormigueo le subía de los talones hasta las caderas. Su mirada se cruzó durante solo unos segundos con la del profesor que había entrado, unos segundos, solo unos segundos pero los suficiente para aterrarla. Fue Iruka el que, rápidamente, desvió sus ojos hacia otro lugar del aula.

Era la primera vez que se veían en bastante tiempo y ahora estaban en la misma habitación, a pocos metros uno del otro y ninguno entendía porqué se ponían tan nerviosos, porqué les sudaban las manos y porqué deseaban tanto acercarse y decirse "hola".

En cuanto a Hinata, tenía que reconocer que no se encontraba demasiado incómoda en la nueva clase seguramente porque estaba Naruto y también Gaara, lo que le molestaba era esa chica que había llegado de Suna, que ahora parecía pegada a Gaara como una lapa, siempre a su lado y mirándole con cara de boba, si, esa chica la molestaba, no sabía decir exactamente que de ella pero la hacía sentirse incómoda, aunque más incómoda se sentía cuando veía que Gaara era amable con ella.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Espero que os haya gustado, el siguiente capítulo se centrará más en, Neji y algo de Shino. Muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios. **Lala-chan**, gracias, como siempre, ya se que siempre te lo digo pero es que de veras me gustan tus comentarios, ah si, espero que no se vaya mi musa de paseo por ahí._

_Que tengáis una buena semana y nos vemos en el siguiente ¡Sayo!_


	79. La dolorosa decisión de Neji

_Bueno yo quería haber dividido la historia para que no tuviera tantísimos capítulos pero entre unas cosas y otras esta semana no tuve tiempo así que lo dejaré para más adelante._

_Vamos con el capítulo, espero que os guste, a veces me es difícil escoger las escenas para poder poner un poquito de varios, espero que os guste, lo que ha sido difícil, difícil fue escoger un título; bueno, escogí uno representativo de tantas cosas que pasan._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**La dolorosa decisión de Neji**

Era día de ensayo, Shikamaru, Chouji, Akane y Ryuko habían ido un poco antes al gimnasio del instituto para repasar sus apuntes y propuestas; habían pasado las vacaciones sin acordarse de que tenían la representación pendiente y ahora, de pronto, se habían dado cuenta de que el tiempo comenzaba a apremiarles; para empezar tenían que decidir que adaptación de la obra iban a escoger.

- Yo creo que la mejor es esta, la que parece un cuento...- hablaba Shikamaru con los papeles en la mano - ¡Eh! ¡Akane! ¿Estás aquí?

- ¿Qué? Ah, lo siento, me he distraído.

- ¿Podrías dejar te pensar en dios sabe lo que estés pensado y hacerme caso?

- No, no es eso ¿que decías?

- Ya, vale ¿Que qué versión te parece mejor?

- Pues mira la verdad es que... no me llega ninguna, es que no se...

- Pues tenemos que decidirnos.

- ¿A ti cual te gusta?

- ¿Me vas a tener en cuenta?

- Si, para no coger esa.

- ¡Ehhhh! - dijo Chouji sentado con Ryuko no muy lejos de ellos - No os alborotéis tanto.

- ¿No ibais a dar un paseo y meteos mano por ahí? - protestó Akane

- Hemos decidido quedarnos a ver la película, o sea, a vosotros.

- ¿Tan entretenidos somos? - comentó Shikamaru.

- Ajá. Además lo estoy esperando y no me lo quiero perder - añadió Ryuko.

- ¿El que?

- Algún día, en plena discusión... - contestó Chouji - Shikamaru se abalanzará sobre ti y...

- ¿La mataré?

- No... algo pasional pero que no termine en muerte.

Akane se levantó y se sentó un poco mas alejada de Shikamaru.

- En fin - dijo - A lo nuestro que tenemos que escoger que adaptación vamos a hacer porque hay que elegir vestuario y todo eso.

- Lo que yo te decía es que a mi me gusta la del cuento.

- La de los samuráis también está bien. Tenemos que escoger una época en la que las hadas no desentonen demasiado.

- Menudo rollo... Oye Chouji ¿Y por qué tengo que abalanzarme yo? ¿Por qué no lo hace ella? ¿No hay igualdad y esas cosas?

- ¡Que más da! El resultado va a ser el mismo: terminareis retozando como salvajes.

- Ah - se asombró Akane - Interesante ¿En eso estás pensando, Bambi?

- Tú estabas pensando en Sasuke ¡que más da!

- ¿Y por qué sabes que pienso en Sasuke?

- Porque esta mañana te ha entregado una carta, lo ha echo con mucho disimulo, pero yo lo he visto.

- Chouji - se dirigió a él Ryuko - Anda vamos a dejarles solos, vamos a dar una vuelta.

Una vez que salieron fuera, Ryuko y Chouji comenzaron a dar un paseo por los alrededores. Ryuko parecía algo nerviosa, se mordía el labio inferior y se atusaba el pelo continuamente.

- ¿Todo bien en tu casa? - le dijo el chico.

- Como siempre, como siempre.

- Ah... Oye... esto... no se como decirte una cosa.

- ¿Es algo malo? Porque si es algo malo como que mejor no salimos o algo así pues no me lo digas hoy, no es un buen día.

- ¡No! ¿Por qué iba a decirte algo así?

- Ay no se... porque te aburras o yo que se.

- ¿Crees que me aburro?

- Es que como soy tan... sosa y no se hacer las cosas que hacen las... novias.

- ¿Qué cosas?

- Ya sabes... solo hay que ver como se comporta Ino para ver que yo soy una sosilla.

- Ah, es por eso... bueno, a veces, si te soy sincero me asustas un poco.

Ryuko le miró alarmada.

- Verás - continuó el chico - es que yo no tengo experiencia con esto de salir con una chica y no se si... vamos que no se si debería hacer algo o... quizás te aburro.

- No, no, yo no me aburro contigo.

- A veces me gustaría que tu me dijeses algo... lo que esperas que haga o...

Ryuko se sentía muy decepcionada, era lo que ella pensaba, si es que era muy sosa y como no se espabilase Chouji se aburriría de una chica tan sosa.

- Mira Ryuko, en realidad a mi me preocupa otra cosa.

- ¿Otra cosa?

- Si, tú y yo creo que vamos bien ¿o no? Vamos a nuestro ritmo, tampoco tenemos que hacer lo que hacen los demás. Es otra cosa... es que, bueno, Shikamaru cree que ha dejado embarazada a Akane ¿puede ser eso cierto?

Ryuko se paró y le miró bastante apurada.

- El es bastante observador - continuó Chouji - se fija en todos los detalles y está convencido ¿Que pasa Ryuko? ¿Es cierto?

Ryuko afirmó con la cabeza, Chouji dio una patada de rabia al suelo.

- Mierda - se quejó - Esperaba que solo fuesen teorías de Shikamaru.

- Bueno no es seguro del todo, aún no se ha hecho ninguna prueba ni nada.

- Pero lo sospecha - Ryuko volvió a afirmar con la cabeza - Mierda.

- Lo peor es que... ¿tú sabes lo que pasó cuando se fue de vacaciones con Sasuke?

- ¿Lo ha hecho con Sasuke? - dijo casi en un susurro.

- No, bueno, no lo sabe... o con Shino... mira te lo voy a contar pero no le digas nada a Shikamaru ¿eh? Ella es que, bueno, ya sabes como es, prefiere ignorarlo y pensar que no sucedió.

Ryuko hizo un resumen de lo que ella sabía que había sucedido en la casa del lago.

- Pero mira - sacó un pequeño calendario de su bolsillo - Yo he estado haciendo cuentas.

- ¿Cuentas?

- Si, mira, mira. Recordé que cuando Sasuke nos invitó a su piscina Akane comentó que acababa de terminársele la regla - Chouji la miró de lo mas confuso - Me acuerdo muy bien porque fue para mi cumpleaños ¿te acuerdas? que nosotros no fuimos porque...

- Si, si, de eso me acuerdo ¿Y?

- Pues que si para el día 27 se le acababa de terminar pues calculo que le vino el 23 o así, no se cuanto le dura a ella.

- ¿Es que la duración es distinta?

- Pues claro, como se nota que eres un chico, bueno calculemos que fue el día 22, por decir un día, eso quiere decir que en el mes de julio le vendría más o menos por esa fecha y nosotros nos fuimos de acampada el 5 de agosto

- ¿Y?

- Que son aproximadamente dos semanas... ay Chouji ¿no recuerdas las clases de biología? Mas o menos la ovulación se produce a la mitad del ciclo... como a las dos semanas... Chouji, la ovulación, cuando...

- Si, si, eso ya lo se ¿Quieres decir...

- Quiero decir que luego pasaron otras dos semanas hasta que se fue con Sasuke y eso nos pone en el día 19.

- ¿Y?

- Pues que eso está muy cerca de cuando debía venirle de nuevo la regla... no, te digo yo que sea imposible que, si pasó algo con Shino o Sasuke, ellos pudieran ser el padre, es Shikamaru, seguro.

- ¿Seguro?

- Al menos es lo que quiero creer - dijo metiendo de nuevo el calendario en su bolsillo - Estoy muy preocupada Chouji, mucho, ojalá solo sea un retraso.

- Entonces , según tus teorías ¿De cuanto sería el retraso?

- No se, 10 días o así.

- Mucho ¿no?

- Ay Chouji estoy muy preocupada.

- Bueno, no lo pienses mas, lo que sea ya sonará. Mira, ya llegan los demás, volvamos.

…

Ino enseñaba a Akane los diseños que había hecho para el traje de las hadas, escogiesen la versión que escogiesen, las hadas seguirían siendo hadas.

- Son preciosos y espectaculares pero ¿y los materiales para las alas?

- No te preocupes, he encontrado una tienda increíble ¿tenemos ya el crédito de la directora?

- Si... y tenemos que devolverlo. Eso me recuerda que tenemos que empezar a movernos. Déjamelos, se los voy a enseñar a mi socio.

Y así lo hizo.

- Parecen complicados - fue todo lo que Shikamaru opinó.

- Ino dice que no.

- Ino nunca sabe donde se mete ¿Qué le has dicho?

- Que te las enseñaría a ti.

Shikamaru la miró arqueando una ceja.

- ¿Me tienes en cuenta?

- Claro - le miró sonriendo con picardía y mirando de una forma que hizo que Shikamaru sintiera hormigas correteando en su estómago.

- Ejem - carraspeó Asuma enfrente de ellos - Está bien que no os peleéis y eso pero creo que tampoco hace falta pasarse al otro extremo.

- Ah, sensei ¿cómo estás? - saludó Akane.

- Bien, venga vamos a empezar señores directores.

Cuando terminaron el ritual para vencer la vergüenza pasaron a los ensayos.

- Esto... - Shikamaru se sentía nervioso mirando aquella sonrisa que ahora Akane le regalaba - Tenemos que decidirnos ya con lo de la versión porque a este paso no nos va a dar tiempo a aprender los diálogos.

- Vale, entonces lo reduciremos a dos opciones; o son griegos o la del cuento, como tú dijiste.

Shikamaru la miró y le tocó la frente.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Dime tu si estoy bien ¿Tengo fiebre o que?

- Uy ¿No te habrá dado algo Jisei?

- ¿Piensas que me ha drogado o algo así solo porque te he escuchado?

- Entre otras cosas, si.

- ¿No te gusta que sea amable contigo? Te gusta que sea borde ¿verdad? ¿Te ponen las chicas bordes?

- No... no es eso... - desvió incómodo la mirada hacia sus compañeros que ensayaban - ¿Que le pasa a Sasuke? ¡A ver, Sasuke, Sakura! ¿Podéis volver a empezar?

- Ya podías estar mas atento - gruñó secamente Sasuke mientras le miraba ferozmente.

- Volved a empezar y no protestes... ¿Que le pasa ahora a este? - se dirigió a Chouji.

- Parece que le molesta que Akane y tú estéis tan acaramelados.

- ¿Quien está acaramelado?

- Tú y calla y atiende.

- Shikamaru, por favor - le reclamó Temari - ¿Puedes ayudarme?

- Si, claro ¿que te pasa?

- Ven un momento.

Temari separó a Shikamaru del grupo, Chouji miró a Akane, no parecía que aquello la hubiese hecho mucha gracia a juzgar por el gesto que puso.

- Hace un momento parecía querer comerse a Shika con la mirada - comentó en voz baja a Ryuko - Y ahora parece querer matarle.

- Son las hormonas - habló también en voz baja Jisei a su lado - No lo puede evitar.

- ¿Por qué hablas tan bajo?

- No se ¿Por qué hablas tu tan bajo?

- Porque no quería que nadie me oyera pero ya veo que no resulta.

- ¿Que cuchicheáis tanto? - dijo de improviso Shino sorprendiendo a todos.

- ¡Shino! - exclamó Jisei - Vamos a tener que ponerte un cascabel o algo para saber cuando te acercas.

- Eso os pasa por tener tantos secretos ¿De qué hablabais?

- Del aura de Akane - respondió Jisei - Está a punto de explotar.

Shino dirigió su mirada hacia su amiga.

- Creo que la veo hasta yo - comentó - ¿Qué le pasa?

- ¿No te lo ha dicho?

- ¿Tiene que decirme algo?

- Ah, si ella no te lo ha dicho no lo haremos los demás.

Shino desvió su mirada hasta Shikamaru que hablaba con Temari. No había forma de saber lo que hablaban pero fuera lo que fuera preocupaba a la chica y Shikamaru la acariciaba suavemente la mejilla, luego vio como ambos se cogían de la mano y se la apretaban. Volvió a mirar a Akane y después buscó con la mirada a Neji que, curiosamente, y a pesar de lo difícil que era que mostrara ese chico sus sentimientos, Shino juraría, si pudiese ver las auras que la suya debía ser idéntica a la de Akane.

El ensayo fue de mal en peor y no podía ser más desastroso; ni Sasuke, Sakura, Neji o Naruto daban pie con bola. Eso era algo que a Akane la ponía bastante nerviosa.

- ¿Pero que os pasa hoy? Por favor Sakura, tú eres capaz de hacerlo mejor.

- Lo siento Akane pero no tengo ganas de actuar.

- ¿Y que más da? - añadía Sasuke - Solo es un ensayo.

- No os molestéis - habló Shikamaru - Con ella no se puede razonar en eso, ya sabéis que le gusta que todo salga perfecto.

- ¿Tú que tienes que decir? - Akane le fulminó con a mirada.

- Nada - respondió casi con miedo - Yo no digo nada.

- Venga por favor intentar concentraros un poco ¿Y tu que miras tanto? - casi gritó de nuevo a Shikamaru.

- ¿Yo?... Mendokusei... tú mandas jefa.

- Yo no soy la jefa ¿Por qué tienes que burlarte siempre de mí?

Shikamaru miró a sus compañeros que a su vez le miraban extrañados _"madre mía" _pensó _"como tenga que aguantarla 8 meses más así no sobreviviré"_

Shikamaru fue a sentarse al lado de Gaara.

- ¿Mal día? - dijo este escuetamente.

- Bastante.

- ¿Le ha pasado algo?

- Digamos que si.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte?

- Me gustaría poder hablar con la madre de Naruto ¿Podrías darme el teléfono de su consulta?

- ¿Ha empeorado?

- Han empeorado las circunstancias. Yo la comprendo, entiendo lo que tiene que estar pasando pero eso no quita que me sienta bastante molesto.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no quiere confiar en mi, no quiere contarme lo que le pasa y me hace daño, esa falta de confianza me hace daño, yo no se que soy para ella, quiero... estamos en una situación muy complicada.

- ¿Y Temari?

- ¿Qué pasa con Temari?

- Has estado hablando con ella de forma muy "cariñosa".

- Eso no tiene nada que ver.

- ¿Has pensado que puede haberse puesto celosa?

- ¿Celosa? ¿Temari?

- Celosa Akane, quizás piensa que sigues prefiriendo a Temari. Me toca ensayar, luego hablamos.

Shikamaru se quedó recapacitando lo que Gaara había dicho.

- Mierda - musitó mirando a Akane - Hasta que no hable con ella no lo va a comprender.

- ¿Desde cuando hablas solo? - oyó a Shino a su lado - ¿A ti también te asusto?

- ¿Crees que Akane está celosa de Temari?

- Creo que está celosa de las atenciones que tienes con ella. Tienes que entenderla.

- Yo la entiendo Shino, la entiendo pero necesito que... que me diga lo que espera de mi, yo también soy humano, necesito que me diga...

- ¿Lo que siente por ti?

- Me es muy difícil tener que ser siempre yo quien lo de todo y no recibir nada a cambio.

- ¿Has probado a pedírselo?

Y tal como había llegado Shino se marchó dejando a Shikamaru tratando de analizar sus palabras.

…

Por su parte Neji observaba el ensayo apoyado en la pared y con los brazos cruzados delante del pecho cuando Hinata decidió acercarse a él.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada.

- Perdona pero... yo se que te pasa algo.

- No tiene nada que ver contigo.

- Lo... lo siento... no quería molestarte.

- No me molestas. Es solo que...

- ¿Es por Temari-san?

- Se que está viéndose con otro - habló secamente pero con voz triste a la vez.

- Lo siento, no lo sabía.

- No hay que ser muy listo para darse cuenta.

- ¿Es... Shikamaru?

- No, no es él, si fuera él no me preocuparía tanto.

- Perdona no quería ser cotilla.

- Es igual.

- ¿Y... piensas hacer algo?

- Si, creo que la voy a dejar marchar.

- ¿Cómo? Pe... perdona pero no te entiendo.

- La única forma de recuperar algo es perderlo totalmente, no se puede recuperar aquello que no has perdido. Temari no es un ave a la que se pueda mantener enjaulada, debo dejarla ir, tiene que sentirse libre, me duele pero es lo mejor... debe irse para poder regresar.

- Creo que no te comprendo.

- A veces la única forma de ganar es dejarse vencer, así de simple.

- ¿Quieres perderla?

- Quiero que vea que no la retengo, quiero que averigüe lo que tenga que averiguar, que elija lo que tenga que elegir y después, si decide volver a mi lado, si decide elegirme a mi pues... aquí estaré esperándola.

- ¿No vas a luchar por ella?

- Luchar por ella es precisamente lo que hago. No puedo agobiarla Hinata, si la presiono, si la obligo a elegirme solo conseguiré alejarla de mi.

- Me asombra que hables con tanta tranquilidad.

- Pues no estoy tranquilo. Duele, duele mucho, más de lo que yo pensaba pero es así, ella ahora no está preparada para elegir entre quien sea y yo, no, aún no. Yo solo puedo esperar.

- ¿Y si decide que prefiere al otro?

- No me lo he planteado pero si elige al otro me dolerá aún más pero creo que sobreviviré.

Hinata esta asombrada, no esperaba esa reacción de su primo y menos aún llegaba a comprenderla ¿que era eso de perder totalmente a una persona para poder recuperarla? Quizás tenía razón, quizás solo de esa forma se puede empezar una relación desde cero. A su juicio Neji estaba apostando demasiado fuerte, se lo estaba jugando todo a una sola carta: confiar en que Temari le escogiese a él.

- No lo entiendo del todo - susurró.

¿Eso quería decir que ella debería renunciar por completo a Naruto? Quizás así... no, eso era un poco tonto puesto que Naruto nunca había sido suyo así que no podría regresar.

Y cuando se quiso dar cuenta en lugar de estar pensando en Naruto lo hacía en Gaara y esa chica de Suna.

Se llevó una mano a la boca y tapó una pequeña exclamación ¿Por qué pensaba en Gaara? ¿Es porque estaba celosa? No, no podía ser, ella estaba enamorada de Naruto ¿por qué iba a tener celos de esa chica? Quizás porque le acaparaba, quizás porque parecía robarle su atención... si, sería eso, serían celos de amigos, sería que tenia miedo a perder a Gaara como amigo porque Gaara era también muy buena persona y se sentía bien a su lado... si, porque lo que ella sentía no eran celos de estar enamorada, no, eran otro tipo de celos.

…

Al terminar el ensayo Shino fue derecho hasta la clínica veterinaria de la hermana de Kiba. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y la miró como dudando si entrar o no. Lentamente puso su mano en el timbre para llamar y después de unos segundos, pulso.

No tardó en abrirse la puerta, al otro lado, una mujer joven, de 22 años, castaña con el pelo recogido en una coleta y de rasgos parecidos a los de Kiba pero más dulcificados, le sonrió.

- Hombre Shino, menos mal que has venido, pasa, pasa.

- Hola Hana ¿Llego tarde?

- No, que va, justo a tiempo. Siéntate un momento, ahora te atiendo, es que estoy sola ahora mismo, pero no tardo mucho.

Shino se sentó en la solitaria sala de espera y miró a su alrededor. Había bastantes estanterías llenas de juguetes para gatos, perros e incluso hamsters, jaulas, casitas, correas y alimentos de todo tipo. Se oyó el maullido de un gato, parece ser que fuera lo que fuera que le estaban haciendo no le hacía mucha gracia.

- Pasa Shino - dijo al cabo de un rato Hana - Ya he terminado, pasa por aquí.

Shino se levantó y siguió a Hana hasta un pequeño despacho. Tenía una mesa y encima de ella un ordenador, una balanza para pesar a los animales y una especie de camilla metálica. Las paredes estaban llenas de pósters de animales y diplomas de la veterinaria.

Hana le ofreció la silla de su mesa.

- Siéntate aquí, estarás mas cómodo.

- Bien - dijo haciéndolo - ¿Cual es el problema?

- El problema es, como te dije, que quería hacer una página web para que la gente pudiera ser el criadero de mis padres, con fotos de los cachorros y todo eso pero no se lo que he hecho que mira... pulsa ahí... ¿ves? Se queda bloqueada.

- Ya veo, ya.

- Kiba me dijo que a ti se te da bastante bien esto.

- Me defiendo.

- Es que ando bastante apurada de presupuesto este mes y no querría llamar a un técnico ¿podrás hacer algo tu?

- Puedo intentarlo.

Shino comenzó a pulsar botones y abrir pestañas con una rapidez que asombraba a Hana.

- Cara chico, si parece que entiendes y todo.

- Parece...

- ¿No te estaré molestando?

- No, para nada, la verdad es que esto es un problema bastante tonto, no merece la pena que llames a un técnico, Kiba también sabría hacerlo.

- Pero con Kiba últimamente no se puede contar para nada.

- Ya. Por cierto ¿Dónde está?

- No lo se, desde que sale con esa rubia pasa muy poco por aquí, creo que a la chica le huele demasiado a perro la clínica o algo así.

- No creo que sea para tanto.

- ¿La conoces?

- Claro, es compañera mía.

- ¿Y que opinas de ella?

- Es maja.

- Pues a mi me gustaba mucho más Ten-Ten. Este hermano mío es bastante tonto.

- Si... bastante.

- Creo que un día de estos voy a tener una charla de hermana mayor por él - Shino sonrió, era extraño verle sonreír pero cuando estaba con Hana lo hacía a menudo - ¿Qué te hace gracia?

- Siempre estás preocupada por él.

- Es porque es un cabeza hueca que no piensa lo que hace. ¡Ah! perdona, debo estar entreteniéndome.

- No, si esto ya casi está... o debería estar.

- Bueno, si no te importa voy a ver a mi paciente, he operado a un gatito y quiero ver como evoluciona, ahora vuelvo.

Hana salió del despacho y cuando regresó encontró a Shino recostado en la silla mirando los diplomas de la pared.

- ¿Ya?

- Ajá... ya está solucionado.

- Eres un genio.

- No, no creas.

- ¿Cómo te lo puedo pagar?

- No me debes nada, era una tontería, además somos amigos ¿o no?

- Pero yo quiero agradecértelo.

- En ese caso se me ocurre algo aunque seguramente no te guste.

- ¿El qué?

- Nada, déjalo.

- ¿Me vas a pedir dinero?

- No, era una tontería - se levantó de la silla.

- Dímelo. Ahora me siento un poco tonta por hacerte venir hasta aquí para tan poca cosa.

- Ven conmigo el sábado al zoo.

- ¿Al... zoo?

- A ti te gustan los animales ¿no?

- Si, mucho pero...

- Y hay una exposición sobre insectos, que me gustan a mí, es perfecto.

- ¿Iríamos con Kiba?

- Hombre, yo había pensado en nosotros solos pero si lo prefieres no me parece mal.

- Pero Shino ¿Cómo quieres ir al zoo conmigo?

- ¿Crees que te aburrirás mucho yendo conmigo?

- No es eso pero es que yo... ¿Tú sabes lo que dices?

- Piénsatelo y me llamas.

Shino se marchó dejando a Hana verdaderamente perpleja ¿el amigo de su hermano pequeño le había pedido una cita?

…

Matsuri había ido a la casa de Gaara, iba para que le ayudase con los deberes, según ella es que aún no conocía a nadie de su clase y le daba vergüenza pedir ayuda, además, seguro que Gaara, estado en cursos superiores podía ayudarla. Y no es que no le diese vergüenza o apuro, que si le daba pero más que eso le encantaba ver a Gaara y poder estar a su lado.

Era una situación incómoda para el chico, realmente no sabía como actuar con esa muchacha, él no era excesivamente cariñoso o simpático, era más bien solitario pero la psicóloga insistía en que tenía que aprender a relacionarse con los demás y aceptarlos tal y como eran, así que Gaara intentaba comportarse de la forma más correcta e imparcial posible. A Temari le hacía mucha gracia esa situación y no lo disimulaba lo que hacía que Gaara se sintiese algún más incómodo.

Matsuri se había quedado sola en el comedor. Gaara había ido a la cocina y ella estaba muy nerviosa porque estaba a solas con Gaara en la casa, Temari había salido y no sabía por donde estaba Kankuro, ni le importaba. Distraída pensaba como debía comportarse con Gaara, quizás como una chica intelectual, mostrando interés por los estudios o como si no le importase para nada estar con un chico a solas cuando un ruido la sobresaltó. Miró hacia la dirección de donde provenía el ruido y allí estaba, en medio de la puerta, entrando, secándose la cabeza con una toalla y desnudo de cintura para arriba... el ser que más odiaba en esos momentos: Kankuro.

Quiso gritar asustada o sorprendida, incluso indignada por no haber avisado que estaba pero se quedó paralizada mirándole. Kankuro también se detuvo y la miró sorprendido.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, niña? - le preguntó.

- Yo... estaba... haciendo los deberes - contestó aturdida.

¿Pero que estaba haciendo? ¿Le estaba mirando? Es más no podía dejar de mirarle.

- Ah ¿y Gaara?

- Ha ido a la cocina.

- Vale, pues seguir con lo vuestro.

- ¿Estabas aquí?

- Aquí es donde vivo, por si no lo sabías.

- ¿Por qué no lo has dicho?

- Estaba duchándome, ni siquiera sabía que estuvieses aquí pero de todas formas ¿Tengo que avisarte a ti que estoy en mi casa?

Y como si nada Kankuro pasó cruzando el comedor.

Aún estaba aturdida cuando regresó Gaara.

- Kankuro ha estado aquí.

- Me imagino, vive aquí.

- Ya pero... estaba medio desnudo.

- ¿Que estas desnudo?

- Bueno llevaba los pantalones.

- Seguramente no sabía que estuvieses aquí - habló con toda la paciencia que pudo Gaara - por favor, discúlpale.

- No, si no tiene importancia.

Después de ver aquello Matsuri ya no se preocupó más de como debía actuar estando con Gaara, tenía su mente ocupada en otras cosas, cosas que por otro lado la ponían de muy mal humor ¿Por qué tenía que perturbarla tanto ese idiota de Kankuro? Total ¿Que le había visto? Nada, no había visto nada del otro mundo, no era para tanto, había visto cuerpos mejores que el de ese estúpido, bueno en persona no pero si en fotos y en la televisión. Era bastante ridículo que la perturbase tanto si total era de lo más vulgar… Ahora tenía una razón más para odiarle.

…

Como era habitual nadie prestaba mucha atención a Sumire, todo el mundo pensaba que nunca se tomaba muy en serio nada, con su habitual alegría y forma de comportarse parecía que todo lo veía bien, que la vida no tenía problemas para ella, que siempre sabía ver el lado bueno de las cosas pero la realidad era que Sumire se preocupaba por su amigos mucho más de lo que aparentaba.

Así que cuando su madre llegó a su casa prácticamente la abordó en la puerta.

- Mamá quiero preguntarte algo.

- Bueno vale pero déjame entrar y ponerme cómoda ¿no?

- Si, si, pero luego hablamos, es importante.

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- No, a mi no, pero es importante, o sea quiero decir que no es que sea importante para nuestra familia, ni para mi, bueno para mi si porque se trata de una amiga pero vamos que no es que me pase a mi ni nada de eso...

- Vale, vale, para un poco, me vas a volver loca. Ahora hablamos.

- Pero es privado.

- ¿Cómo de privado?

- Pues como muy privado.

- ¿Y tu hermana?

- En su habitación, está estudiando.

- Anda, acompáñame a mi cuarto.

Una vez en la habitación de sus padres cerró la puerta.

- A ver, cuéntame que pasa - decía su madre sentándose en la cama.

- Mamá tu una vez me dijiste que si yo me quedaba embarazada siendo muy joven que...

- ¿Estás embarazada?

- No, no yo no, si ni siquiera he besado a un chico aún y es increíble porque debo ser la única chica de mi edad que aún no ha besado a ningún chico así que creo que el resto me mira como a un bicho raro claro que yo procuro que no...

- ¡Vale! Ya me ha quedado claro, no estás embarazada ¿Y a que viene esa pregunta?

- Es que tengo una amiga que a lo mejor lo está.

- Desde luego, desde luego, que irresponsabilidad.

- Mamá... estoy preocupada por ella, es buena chica y se que está asustada.

- Normal que esté asustada, cagada de miedo estaría yo... ¿No será Ten-Ten?

- No, no es Ten-Ten.

- Menos mal, menos mal ¿Y quien es?

- No te lo voy a decir, ella ni siquiera sabe que te lo estoy diciendo.

- Bueno no me lo digas ¿Y que va a hacer?

- ¿Que va a hacer de qué?

- ¿Lo saben sus padres?

- No creo, ella no tiene mucha confianza con su madre.

- ¿Y el padre que dice?

- ¿Su padre? Ah pues creo que tampoco lo sabe porque su madre esta divorciada y...

- Digo el padre del bebé... el que la dejó embarazada.

- ¡Ah! Pues no se...

- ¿Pero es seguro que está embarazada?

- Pues tampoco lo se, bueno no lo sabe ella es que no está segura.

- Ay madre, ay madre. Mira, te voy a dar una tarjeta de la clínica donde yo voy.

- ¿Para que?

- Es una clínica ginecológica.

- ¿Estás embarazada?

- No tonta, es para hacerme las revisiones. A ver si la encuentro - sacó su cartera y comenzó a buscar - Aquí esta. Toma, dile que llame y coja cita, allí la harán unos análisis y le dirán si está embarazada o no y también le explicarán las opciones que tiene.

- ¿Que opciones?

- Pues... tú dásela, al menos se sentirá mas tranquila.

- ¿Tu crees?

- Si, allí la asesorarán bien, incluso le dirán como darle la noticia a su familia. Además, saber que tienes opciones te da tranquilidad, aunque luego no las utilices, solo con saberlo te sientes mejor.

Sumire miraba atentamente la tarjeta.

- Gracias mamá... seguro que le sirve de algo.

- Ah y ya que vas por allí pide información sobre métodos anticonceptivos... para que a ti no te pase.

Sumire salió de la habitación y su madre se quedó mirando fijamente la puerta, desde luego era una pena que aún pasasen cosas así pero no podía reprochárselo a quien fuese ya que ella misma se quedó embarazada antes de lo previsto y no es que se arrepintiese de haber tenido a su hija mayor pero si le hubiese gustado que alguien en esos momentos la hubiera asesorado, que la hubiese explicado lo que se le venía encima y le hubiesen dado la opción de poder escoger, seguramente habría escogido tener al bebé pero, como le había dicho a Sumire, saber que tenía otras opciones la habría tranquilizado.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Muchas gracias a todos los que, con vuestra paciencia, leéis y gracias por los comentarios._

_**Lala-Chan**, gracias por el comentario, no llega tarde en absoluto. Yo también pienso que a veces es bueno que alguien te haga ver algo agradable dentro de lo malo que te pasa ¿verdad?_

_Espero que tengáis una buena semana y nos vemos en el siguiente._


	80. Algunos sentimientos que dañan

_Bueno pues ya llego, un poco tarde pero ya llego. Durante muchos capítulos Naruto ha pasado prácticamente desapercibido pero ya empieza a coger el protagonismo que se merece. Espero que os guste el capítulo, sobretodo la parte de Hinata._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Algunos sentimientos que dañan**

Al terminar las clases, antes de que Shikamaru pudiese salir por la puerta del aula, Sasuke entró en la clase y se situó delante de su mesa con ojos que Shikamaru juraría lanzaban fuego.

- ¿Estás saliendo con Akane?

- Vaya, ya se ha corrido la voz - contestó desganado.

- Contesta.

- Ahhhh - se estiró -¿Por qué tengo que contestarte?

- Porque te lo digo yo.

- Como si me lo dice tu padre. Aparta de mi camino.

Shikamaru se había levantado y cogiendo su cartera se disponía a salir, Sasuke le detuvo agarrándole fuertemente del brazo. Shikamaru le miró con gesto de aburrimiento.

- Si aprietas tanto me harás una marca y será muy problemático explicarle a mi madre que es.

- Contesta.

- Haz el favor de soltarme, nos están mirando.

- Quizás deberías saber lo que pasó entre Akane y yo estas vacaciones.

- Como tú has dicho: es pasado y ahora estamos en el presente.

Sasuke le dirigió una última mirada furiosa y se marchó. Shikamaru miró a Kankuro que, cerca de ellos, les había estado observando realmente extrañado.

- ¿Le pasa algo al Uchiha?

- Problemas con su ego, como siempre. Todos los Uchiha son iguales.

- Oye, quería hablar contigo.

- ¿De qué?

- De Temari.

- No estoy saliendo con ella - comentó resignado.

- Eso ya lo se pero me ha dicho que hay otra persona y yo me preguntaba... Nada, déjalo, no debería ser tan pesado con mis hermanos.

Por su parte, Sumire le entregaba de forma muy misteriosa la tarjeta que le había dado su madre a Akane.

- Toma, te vendrá bien.

- ¿Para que me das esto?

- Para que llames y vayas.

- ¿Para qué?

- ¿Para que va a ser? Allí e harán unos análisis y te dirán si estás embarazada o no.

- Esto es una tontería Sumire, te lo agradezco pero yo se que no estoy embarazada.

- Bueno pero ve ¿que te cuesta? Así te quedarás tranquila.

- Claro que... a lo mejor es que me pasa algo malo...

- Mira, llama y ve ¿Quieres que llame yo?

- Mira Sumire si no hace falta, ya verás que me va a venir enseguida.

- Bueno pero si mañana no te ha venido llamas.

- Pero Sumire...

- Si yo llamas tú lo hago yo y te cojo una cita.

- ¿Pero por qué insistes tanto?

- ¿Y tú porqué no quieres ir?

- Es que va a ser una pérdida de tiempo.

- Dios, que cabezota eres, tiene razón Shikamaru, eres insoportable.

- ¡Sumire! - llamó su atención Kankuro - ¿Te llevo a casa en moto?

- ¿Me llevas?

- Claro, venga, vamos.

- Estupendo... mañana hablamos. Vamos Kankuro ¿Has traído casco para mi?

Akane se sentía algo deprimida, más que nada porque Sumire se había ido con Kankuro, Ten-Ten con el grupo de Kiba, Ryuko se marchaba con Chouji, Jisei parecía muy entretenida hablando con Kimimaro, Shino se había marchado ya y ella se había quedado sola, justo ahora, cuando menos le apetecía estar sola. Pasaría por el periódico, tenía que ir ordenándolo todo y dejarlo organizado porque dentro de poco debería abandonarlo.

Y justo en la puerta del periódico se encontró con Shikamaru.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - le preguntó.

- Esperarte.

- ¿A mi?

- Me imaginé que pasarías por aquí.

- Es que quiero recoger unas cosas.

- Te duele abandonarlo ¿eh?

- Bastante.

- ¿Y quien se va a encargar de la redacción si tu no estás?

- No lo se. Tengo que encontrar a alguien, si no... supongo que lo cerrarán.

- ¿Y cómo vas a encontrar a ese "alguien"?

- No lo se... ay no se nada, tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y no puedo pensar.

…

- Perdona Naruto - hablaba Ten-Ten con evidente desconcierto y a punto de echarse a reír - ¿Qué quieres qué?

Se habían separado de sus amigos con la excusa de siempre: ir a comprar algunos refrescos y, en aquel apartado lugar, Naruto se había detenido para soltarle aquello a su compañera.

- Que salgamos juntos.

Ahora si, Ten-Ten rompió a reír.

- Una broma muy buena, ala, ya puedes decir que me lo has dicho.

- ¿A quien?

- A quien sea con quien te lo hayas apostado.

- No es una broma, que te lo estoy diciendo en serio dattebayo.

- Si, si, claro, claro. Anda volvamos con los demás o terminarán por mosquearse.

- Bueno es que no se trata de que esté enamorado de ti.

- Eso ya lo se Naruto, ya lo se, anda y no digas más tonterías.

- Pero si quiero que salgamos. Bueno tú eres mi amiga y me caes bien.

- Te caigo bien... vale ¿Qué te pasa, Naruto? - habló Ten-Ten algo mosqueada - ¿Que quieres darle celos a Sakura y no hay otra tonta mas a mano?

- No, no, no, no es eso, yo no quiero darle celos a Sakura ¿Por qué piensas eso?

- A no se porqué pienso eso, será porque me estás pidiendo una cita a mi. A ver Naruto, que soy yo: Ten-Ten, ya sabes la chica de los moñitos, esa que ni sabes como se apellida, la amiga de Neji y Lee.

- También eres amiga de Kiba.

- Me están entrando ganas de darte una colleja, convénceme de que no lo haga.

- Si no te estoy pidiendo una cita, te estoy pidiendo salir.

Ten-Ten resopló cruzándose de brazos.

- A ver, sorpréndeme y cuéntame la diferencia.

- Pues que no te estoy pidiendo que salgamos como novios... ¡Ah, esto es muy complicado, dattebayo!

- Ah claro, entiendo - Ten-Ten respiró aliviada - Quieres que te acompañe a algún sitio, es una cita de amigos ¡uff! menos mal, pensé que te habías vuelto más loco de lo normal.

- Pero quiero que los demás piensen que estamos saliendo como... pareja.

Ten-Ten volvió a resoplar.

- Naruto me agotas, te juro que me agotas ¿Quieres explicarme de una forma sencilla que es lo que tu cabeza hueca está planeando?

- Es que... quiero salir con Ino y Kiba.

Ten-Ten le miró de reojo.

- Tienes un minuto para explicarme porqué no debo pensar que eres un pervertido que quiere hacer un trío con esos dos.

- ¡Ten-Ten! ¡Cómo puedes pensar eso! Lo que pasa es que... es que... ¡Ahhhhhhh!

- ¿Te gusta Ino? ¿Es eso?

Naruto la miró confuso.

- ¿Por qué piensas eso?

- Es mejor que pensar que te gusta Kiba, aunque a mi me encantaría que te gustase Kiba, personalmente iba a disfrutar muchísimo.

- ¿Te gustaría que me gustase Kiba?

- Sería muy tierno - Ten-Ten sonrió maliciosa.

- ¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡Estas loca, dattebayo!

- ¿Y que quieres que piense si quieres salir con Kiba y con Ino? O que estás enamorado de Ino o de Kiba o que eres un morboso mirón que se excita viendo a las parejitas.

Naruto la miró lleno de terror, desde luego que esa chica era terrorífica y tenía unos pensamientos de lo más retorcidos. Trató de pensar rápidamente en una buena excusa pero nada llegaba a su mente, solo le quedaba una opción y no era la de decirle que estaba enamorado de ella porque eso no colaba y además no quería jugar con sus sentimientos.

- Me gusta Ino - soltó de una forma atropellada y casi ininteligible.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Que me gusta Ino! - gritó de forma escandalosa.

- Chist, no grites tanto ¿Te gusta Ino? - Ten-Ten no parecía muy convencida con la explicación.

- ¿Que no me puede gustar?

- No porque estás enamorado de Sakura, eso todos lo sabemos.

- Bueno pero es que Sakura no me hace caso y yo... esto... en fin... que he pensado que tendría que... o sea... ¿Es que a uno no pueden gustarle más chicas o que? - volvió a gritar.

- ¡No me grites! ¡Eso a mi no me lo digas, tu eres el cabezón! - contestó alterada.

- Lo siento.

Naruto se rascó la cabeza y apurado miró hacia otro lado. Ya estaba dicho, eso ya no tenía remedio, ahora no iba a decirle que era mentira y mira, mentira, mentira del todo no era porque Ino era una chica muy maja y tampoco le disgustaba claro que a ver como salía ahora del atolladero donde se había metido.

- ¿De veras te gusta Ino? - preguntó Ten-Ten bastante más tranquila.

- Yo... es que... quiero estar cerca de ella... - quizás lo que tenía que hacer es decirle la verdad, Ten-Ten era una buena chica y a pesar de lo mosqueada que estuviese en esos momentos con Ino seguro que le comprendería - Lo que ocurre es que ella...

- Chist - le calló poniendo la mano en su boca - No hace falta que me des explicaciones, se lo que es sentirte impotente.

- No es eso es que Ino... - intentó volver a hablar.

- Que calles - y de nuevo Ten-Ten le tapó la boca - Mira, te estás poniendo hasta colorado.

- Pero es que tengo que explicarte...

- No me tienes que explicar nada, Ino es una chica preciosa y muy sexy.

- No, no es eso es...

- ¿No es eso? ¿Entonces que es?

Naruto miró los ojos de Ten-Ten llenos de una tristeza que nunca había visto en ellos, en esos momentos comprendió lo que para ella significaba ver a Kiba e Ino juntos continuamente.

- Tú eres preciosa Ten-Ten.

- Si... claro - sonrió de forma extraña.

- Claro que lo eres. Mira ven... sube aquí, vamos - la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella mientras subía a un banco cercano y la obligaba a hacer lo mismo…

- ¿Que quieres?

- Quiero que grites con todas tus ganas: "soy Ten-Ten, soy preciosa y cualquier chico que no quiera salir conmigo es un tonto"

- Déjalo Naruto - intentó bajarse del banco pero Naruto se la impidió volviendo a tirar de ella.

- Vamos, dilo.

- ¿Estás tonto? No voy a hacer eso.

- ¡Que lo hagas!

- Déjame Naruto, por favor, déjame.

- Vamos, hazlo... ¿A que tienes miedo?

Ten-Ten miró a Naruto, por lo que se veía no iba a cejar en su empeño.

- Venga, repite conmigo: "Soy Ten-Ten y soy una chica preciosa"... venga.

- Soy Ten-Ten- comenzó a repetir de forma casi inaudible - y soy una chica preciosa.

- ¿Cómo? Más alto, eso no se ha oído ¿Qué eres?

- Una chica preciosa - volvió a repetir en voz baja.

- No, así no, grítalo, lo tienes dentro, no necesitas que nadie te lo diga, venga, grítaselo al mundo, que sepa que lo sabes.

- Naruto por favor...

- Venga - Naruto seguía agarrando a Ten-Ten por la muñeca - No nos iremos hasta que lo hagas.

- Soy Ten-Ten y soy preciosa - dijo en voz un poco más alta.

- ¡Mas fuerte!

- ¡Soy Ten-Ten y soy una chica preciosa! - gritó al fin

- ¡Eso es! ¡Eres una chica preciosa! - gritó también Naruto.

- ¡Si! - rió Ten-Ten - ¡Soy preciosa!

- ¿Y que más?

- ¡Y cualquier chico que no quiera salir conmigo es un tonto!

- ¡Eso es! ¡Un imbécil de remate!

Ten-Ten reía entre nerviosa y emocionada y se abrazó a Naruto. Naruto sonreía satisfecho, de algo servían las cosas que aprendía de ver a su madre.

- Gracias Naruto, si que lo necesitaba.

- ¿A que te sientes mejor? - bajó de un salto del banco y cogió a Ten-Ten de la cintura, esta casi dio un saltito, Naruto la sostenía prácticamente en brazos y giró como pudo con ella.

- Estás loco, suéltame que nos caemos.

Naruto la dejó en el suelo.

- Venga vamos que nos hemos entretenido demasiado.

Y al comenzar a andar los vieron, allí, delante de ellos mirando la escena con la boca abierta: Kiba, Ino, Sakura, Gaara y Hinata.

- Ah - Naruto se quedó mirándoles tontamente - Esto no es lo que parece.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? - disimuló Ten-Ten mientras sentía la mirada de Kiba taladrándola.

- ¡Pero Naruto! - gritó Ino - ¿Cómo no nos lo habíais dicho? ¡Esto es fantástico!

- No, si es que no... - comenzó a decir Ten-Ten.

- ¡Menudas sorpresas nos estamos llevando últimamente! ¿Verdad Kiba? - continuaba Ino que se acercó a Naruto y le abrazaba.

- No Ino es que... - intentaba decir el chico.

- Que calladito os lo teníais, es que ni se me hubiera ocurrido imaginarlo.

Mientras Ino seguía y seguía hablando con lo que parecía bastante entusiasmo y no dejaba explicar nada ni a Naruto ni a Ten-Ten, el chico miró a Sakura que le miraba totalmente perpleja, a Kiba, que no despegaba sus ojos inquisidores de Ten-Ten, a Gaara que le observaba con gesto serio y a Hinata que, con las manos en la boca parecía querer impedir que algo saliese de su boca.

- Esto no... - volvía a intentar decir Naruto.

- Me... me... - comenzó a decir Hinata de forma nerviosa con una forzada sonrisa que intentaba parecer sincera en los labios - Me alegro por ti, Naruto.

Naruto se sentía mal, aquello no estaba resultando como él quería y la situación era de lo más incómoda, además se notaba que a Hinata le había dolido aquello y él no quería hacerla daño.

- Yo... - continuaba la chica intentando que las lágrimas que empezaban a llenar sus ojos no saliesen - Me tengo que ir ya. Nos vemos mañana.

- Pero Hinata, si es muy pronto - habló Ino.

- Es que se me olvidó algo que tengo que hacer... Adiós.

Y prácticamente salió corriendo de allí. Naruto quería ir detrás de ella e incluso comenzó a andar pero Sakura le sujetó.

- Déjala Naruto, ahora solo la vas a hacer más daño.

- Pero es que tengo que explicarle que...

- ¡Que lo dejes te digo! - le gritó.

- Gaara ve con ella - Naruto le miró suplicante - Por favor, no la dejes sola... te necesita.

Gaara suspiró, nunca comprendería las teorías de Naruto pero en fin, tampoco quería dejar sola a Hinata aunque realmente no sabía que podría hacer por ella.

- La acompañaré hasta su casa - dijo escuetamente antes de separarse de sus amigos.

Ten-Ten también se sentía mal e incómoda, ella no quería que Hinata pensase lo que no era, esperaba que al día siguiente los ánimos se calmasen y pudiese hablar con ella y explicarle... no sabía el qué... algo, pero por otro lado, esa mirada de Kiba, entre enfadado, confuso y mosqueado le encantaba, si, Kiba parecía no comprender nada pero le molestaba y mucho y ella encontró una gran satisfacción en verle con la misma cara que debía tener ella el día que Ino decidió "acapararle".

Gaara caminó tratando de averiguar donde habría ido Hinata, la chica había caminado muy deprisa y él no sabía exactamente por dónde estaría. No creía que hubiese vuelto a su casa, bueno al menos él no lo haría, entonces ¿dónde estaría? Se paró y respiró hondo, cerró los ojos y trató de pensar como se sentiría Hinata en esos momentos... era fácil para él... volvió a respirar hondo y pensó donde iría él si se sintiese frustrado, dolido y con ganas de llorar en soledad.

El conocía un sitio, un sitio perfecto, un rincón apartado al final del parque, cerca de la carretera, allí es donde él acudía cuando quería estar a solas y se lo había enseñado a ella en una ocasión. Guió sus pasos hacia allí.

Y la encontró. Sentada en un solitario banco de piedra, con la cabeza baja, mirando el suelo fijamente. Llegó hasta ella y en silencio se sentó a su lado. Hinata solamente alzó un poco la vista para ver quien era y se secó las lágrimas con la mano.

Ninguno de los dos habló. Gaara no sabía que decirle, así que optó por guardar silencio al lado de la chica y así pasaron los minutos, de forma lenta, incómodos minutos que empezaban a parecer eternos.

- Creí - habló con voz temblorosa la chica - estar preparada... yo estaba preparada para que me dijera que salía con Sakura pero...

Gaara no contestó nada, simplemente la miró sintiendo como su corazón se encogía al ver el dolor de aquella persona tan importante para él.

- Yo estaba preparada... - repetía con la voz cada vez mas rota - no me importaba... lo sabía... pero yo esperaba que fuese Sakura... yo...

Llevando sus manos a la cara, Hinata rompió a llorar amargamente.

- No esperaba que le gustase otra chica... yo... soy muy tonta, soy una ilusa... yo... es porque soy muy poca cosa, no tengo valor, no soy fuerte...

Gaara quería hablar, quería decirle que no tenía que preocuparse, ni lamentarse de nada porque él estaba allí, porque él la amaba porque era una chica maravillosa pero no lo hizo, no le parecía muy apropiado en esos momentos, sería como aprovecharse de su momento de debilidad, lo cual era algo ruin y miserable o también podía ser que solo la confundiese aún mas... no, no era el momento.

Se acercó un poco más a ella. Algo tenía que hacer, de alguna forma tendría que actuar, se suponía que era su amigo y que debía servirle de consuelo pero el problema era que él no sabía como actuar. Recordó cuando le dijo a Shikamaru que abrazase a Akane, el valor que tenía un abrazo... eso era fácil de decir pero difícil de llevar a la práctica cuando nunca has sido demasiado cariñoso.

Con miedo llevó su mano al pelo de Hinata y lo acarició muy levemente. Fue una caricia casi imperceptible pero lo suficiente como para que Hinata se girase y, agarrando con ambas manos la camisa de Gaara, apoyó la frente en su hombro para seguir llorando.

- Lo siento... lo siento - sollozaba - Se que Ten-Ten es una buena chica, se que se lo merece, pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal, muy mal... no puedo evitar llorar.

- Pues entonces llora - habló finalmente.

- No quiero llorar... me digo que si a Naruto le gusta no tengo derecho de ponerme celosa porque Naruto me dijo que... se que no debería llorar, que debería alegrarme por él pero... no puedo evitarlo... no puedo dejar de llorar.

- Pues llora, llora todo lo que quieras... hasta que sientas que no puedes llorar más, solo entonces podrás sonreír.

...

Shikamaru terminaba una partida de shogi frente a Shiho. La chica se ajustó sus gafas y sonrió.

- Una gran partida, Shikamaru-san, como siempre, nunca me decepcionas.

- Ha sido un placer - le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Vamos chicos - decía Asuma en voz alta en medio de la sala de ajedrez - Ir recogiendo, esto se acabó por hoy.

Shikamaru y Shiho empezaron a recoger todas las piezas.

- Shiho, me gustaría proponerte una cosa.

- ¿Si? - la chica le miró llena de curiosidad - ¿Que es, Shikamaru-san?

- Verás, me han dicho que, aparte de buena en descifrar cosas y todo eso, escribes bastante bien.

- Bueno, eso es un poco exagerado, solo soy una aficionada.

- Y eres bastante responsable y trabajadora.

- Me gusta hacer las cosas bien.

- Es que... yo se que Akane tiene que dejar la redacción del periódico.

- ¿Akane? ¿Pero por qué? Eso va a ser horrible, ella es el alma del periódico.

- Por eso quería pedirte que te presentaras como... nueva redactora.

- Pero es que yo... no se, es demasiado para mi.

- Se que Akane está preocupada, teme que si ella lo deja nadie va a ser capaz de mantenerlo abierto pero yo se que si tu te ocupas eso no pasará.

- Creo que confías demasiado en mí.

- Confío en tu cerebro y tu forma de trabajar ¿No te gustaría?

- Reconozco que sería todo un reto pero...

- Piénsalo, por favor, no conozco a nadie mejor que tu.

- Bueno, lo pensaré pero no se. ¿Le sucede algo a Akane?

- Tiene algunos problemas.

- Cuanto lo siento.

Al salir de la clase encontraron a Shino esperando a Shikamaru apoyado en una de las paredes del pasillo. Shiho se despidió y los dos chicos caminaron en silencio hasta salir a la calle.

- ¿Que querías decirme? - preguntó Shino.

- Quería hablarte de Akane.

- Últimamente está un poco rara ¿Ha pasado algo entre vosotros?

- Verás Shino esto es un poco difícil de decir así que voy a ir al grano, no quiero alargarme con explicaciones largas... creo que Akane está embarazada.

Shino se detuvo.

- Bien - respondió - Eso me aclara muchas cosas. Es increíble que no me haya dado cuenta antes, supongo que no la he prestado mucha atención últimamente.

- Eso no es culpa tuya.

- Pero debería haberme dado cuenta, he visto a mi madre demasiadas veces embarazada… Bueno, espero que me digas que es tuyo y no tener que partirte la cara.

- Si no fuera mío no me preocuparía en decírtelo. A no ser que me digas que quizás no sea mío.

- ¿Qué me quieres insinuar?

- No se, dímelo tu, Akane no me ha dicho nada, eso solo puede significar que o bien no está segura o quiere resolverlo ella solita, como todo.

- ¿Dudas de Akane?

- Para nada.

- Pues entonces... aunque deberías saber algo.

Siguieron caminando mientras Shino hacía un escueto resumen de lo ocurrido durante las vacaciones. Ahora fue Shikamaru el que se detuvo.

- Si Sasuke se entera va a ser muy problemático - comentó.

- Pues si es cierto que está embarazada se terminará dando cuenta.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte si... habéis mantenido... muchas... relaciones?

- Que va, lo hicimos una vez y mal, fue un maldito error y...

- Un maldito error que va a joderos la vida a los dos.

- ¿Crees que no he pensado en eso?

- Ella quería estudiar, ser periodista, ver mundo.

- Ah, mendokusei, ya lo se, ya lo se.

- ¿Y su madre? Su madre la va a matar cuando se entere.

- Eres único dando ánimos ¿lo sabías?

- Lo que no se es porqué no me ha dicho nada, ella siempre confía en mi.

- Quizás para no... alarmarte.

- Maldita cabezota.

- Eso mismo digo yo, ella y su manía de hacer las cosas sola.

- ¿Y que piensas hacer?

- De momento aceptar mi responsabilidad, es muy problemático pero así es como hago yo las cosas.

- No es por nada en particular pero ahora que lo dices, yo creo que ya mostraba síntomas de embarazo antes de... ya me entiendes. De todas formas, si sigue con el embarazo en cuanto le hagan una ecografía tendremos una idea más aproximada.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Miden el embrión y dicen de las semanas que está y como hay una diferencia de dos semanas entre la acampada y...

- No, digo con eso de "si sigue con el embarazo"

- No olvides que es muy cabezota e impulsiva.

Shikamaru se quedó completamente confundido, no se le había ocurrido pensar en esa posibilidad pero Shino tenía razón, Akane era una cabezota y muy impulsiva. Ahora si que estaba decidido a hablar con ella porque decidiese lo que decidiese no estaba dispuesto a dejarla sola.

...

Le había costado, le había costado mucho pero Sai consiguió llevar a Misaki hasta su club de arte.

- ¿Pero que quieres que haga aquí? - decía Misaki - Debo volver a mi casa, mi madre me estará esperando.

Sai plantó un caballete delante de él y colocó un lienzo.

- Toma - dijo pasándole una paleta llena de colores pintados en ella y mostrándole una caja en la que podían verse pequeños tubos también de varios colores y un bote dentro del cual había varios pinceles.

- Pinta.

- ¿Qué? - dijo aún mas perplejo que al principio.

- Que pintes. La pintura es una buena terapia, ayuda a expresar lo que tienes dentro.

- ¿Que pinte?

- Si, pinta, mira, aquí hay pinturas y aquí pinceles... pinta.

- Pero yo no se pintar.

- Eso es una tontería, todo el mundo sabe pintar. Solo exprésate a través de los colores y las formas.

Misaki miró confundido a Sai, luego las pinturas y por último los pinceles.

- ¿Y que pinto?

- Lo que te apetezca, no tiene por qué ser nada en concreto... pinta lo que te salga de dentro.

- ¿De dentro?

- Si, siéntelo, mira todos esos colores ¿no te apetece abrir uno, el que sea? Tienes un lienzo en blanco... piensa que eres tu y píntalo con los colores que tu estómago te dice.

- ¿Mi estómago?

- Si, aquí - puso su mano en el estómago del chico - Siéntelos aquí... rabia, dolor, miedo... cualquier sentimiento está aquí, déjalo salir.

- ¿Cualquier sentimiento?

- Si, cierra los ojos y siéntelo, déjate llevar por lo que te dice es impulso que nace aquí y sube...

Sai guiaba su mano del estómago hacia la garganta de Misaki, este, de improviso comenzó a sentirme muy azorado y a notar como un intenso calor le dominaba, seguro que se estaba poniendo rojo, al menos eso era lo que sentía. Sai se detuvo de pronto y le miró.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si... si... es que... hace calor aquí.

- Si... bastante calor.

Ver a Misaki con las mejillas rosadas y los ojos brillantes le produjo una extraña sensación. De pronto se sintió confundido consigo mismo como si algo no funcionase bien. Separó la mano rápidamente del cuerpo del chico.

- Pues eso - dijo intentando llevar la atención a sus propias pinturas - Venga, inténtalo, es fácil y divertido.

Extrañamente Sai se sentía perturbado aunque no podía discernir por qué. Era una extraña sensación desconocida en él... le había parecido que aquel gesto en el rostro de Misaki era lo más encantador que había visto nunca y algo le decía que eso no estaba bien, que no era normal, que Misaki era su amigo, solo un amigo, que era... una persona encantadora y que ese rubor le hacía sonreír, sonreír con el corazón y que a su lado se sentía como si de repente encontrase algo de él mismo que hubiera perdido hace mucho tiempo.

Nervioso, Misaki comenzó a pintar en ese lienzo en blanco, las manos le temblaban y por tanto sus trazos eran vacilantes y torpes. No era capaz de mirar a Sai, se sentía muy avergonzado, seguro que Sai se había dado cuenta de lo que le pasaba y por eso de pronto había cambiado su actitud. Cada vez era todo mas difícil y complicado para él, le gustaba estar al lado de aquel chico, le gustaba su presencia, le gustaba verle pintar y oírle decir esas cosas, le gustaba verle sonreír y le buscaba, no podía evitarlo, aunque no quería siempre terminaba buscándole y acercándose a él pero eso le producía mucha ansiedad, no debía hacerlo, no debía, Sai era un chico, un chico como él, no debía mirarle, no debía ruborizarse a su lado, no debía desear cogerle la mano, no, su corazón no debía acelerarse solo por estar a su lado, ni sentir esa especie de energía recorriéndole desde los talones hasta la espalda, ese hormigueo en el estómago... tenía que controlarse, tenía que aceptar que... que no... tenía que hacer algo para evitar esos impulsos porque si no Sai un día se daría cuenta y eso sería muy, muy incómodo para los dos y seguramente terminaría separándose de él porque le daría asco y lo peor de todo es que tendría razón... él era un ser asqueroso y sucio que como siguiese así estropearía esa amistad tan sincera que le estaba ofreciendo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Muchas gracias por leer y por comentar. Cada semana es difícil escoger las historias de cada capítulo, así que gracias por la paciencia. **Lala-chan**, como siempre gracias por el comentario, me alegra que te guste los temas que trato, todos son basados en cosas que he visto y que a veces pasan desapercibidos._

_Que tengáis una buena semana y nos vemos en el siguiente ¡Sayonara!_


	81. Amigos a los que acudir

_Llega la Navidad y montones de compromisos, estos días me es difícil encontrar un huequecito para escribir así que notareis que el capítulo quizás sea mas cortito que los últimos pero prefiero subirlo ya porque no se cuando volveré a poder conectarme. Lo he dejado en una especie de "continuos interruptus" y… no me odiéis mucho por cortarlo en ese momento._

_Para este capítulo además he querido poner dos momentos de "buenos amigos" entre Shikamaru y Temari y Neji y Ten-Ten, son muy cortitos pero ya los habrá mejores._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Amigos a los que acudir**

No es que a Shino no le preocupase si Akane estuviese o no embarazada, sabía que eso era el colmo de los problemas para la pelirroja, su padre reaccionaría mal, muy mal y su madre aún peor y más aún como la chica no quisiese o no supiese decir quien era el padre. El sabía que no lo era, estaba seguro, no podía serlo porque si bien era cierto que de pequeños Akane y él habían tenido sus toqueteos y sus experimentos, eso era cuando aún no sabían bien lo que se sentían, cuando Akane se refugiaba en él para sentirse bonita o algo así y él pues lo único que tenía eran ganas de descubrir su propio cuerpo, pero ahora, pasados unos años ambos sabían que lo que sentían el uno por el otro era solo amistad, cariño si, pero nada más. Habían compartido muchas cosas juntos, mas malas que buenas y eran como de la misma familia, quizás decir como hermanos era mucho pero si como primos.

Shino no podía sentir otra cosa por Akane que cariño y deseos de ayudarla, el recuerdo de no ayudarla cuando lo necesitaba pesaba mucho sobre él, era una maldita espina que nunca podía olvidar pero de ahí a mantener relaciones con Akane iba un abismo. Si ahora pensaba en esa posibilidad la rechazaba automáticamente, era imposible incluso desagradable, por eso sabía que por mucho que le hubiesen echado vete tu a saber que en la bebida y por un calentón muy grande que le diera él o había hecho nada con Akane y menos aún delante de Sasuke, vamos, lo más alejado de sus deseos sexuales era tener sexo con alguien que consideraba como su hermana y encima haciendo un trío con el Uchiha... imposible del todo.

Aunque había que reconocer que por un momento se le fue de las manos.

No, imposible.

A él no podía pasarle eso.

No es que quisiese fastidiar a Shikamaru pero seguro que si estaba embarazada era de él. Tampoco es que quisiese pasarle el marrón al Nara... bueno si, quería pasárselo, no iba a estar haciéndose el bueno ahora.

Pues si, lo único que le faltaba. Por unos instantes el pánico se apoderó de él ¿que pasaría si al final Akane estuviese embarazada de él? Desde luego no se sentía preparado para afrontar una paternidad, por favor si no era capaz de cuidarse a si mismo, si no sabía nada de la vida ¿que iban a hacer? porque de seguro que les obligaban a casarse ¿y como iba a casarse con Akane? Ya se veía casado a mala gana, dejando sus estudios y buscando trabajo a saber en qué porque sin estudios es muy difícil encontrar un buen trabajo y ni sus padres, ni los de Akane iban a ayudarles y... se veía comiéndose los mocos para sobrevivir.

No quería ser egoísta pero tampoco podía evitarlo. A fin de cuentas solo tenía 17 años ¿que es lo que se esperaba de él?

Tendría que hablar con Akane. Conociéndola como la conocía seguro que había entrado en "modo pánico" y con lo drástica que era para todo se negaría a tener ese niño. Sería mejor que estuviese a su lado.

- Hola Akane - la saludó al entrar en clase y verla enfrascada escribiendo un montón de números en una hoja de su cuaderno.

- Hola Shino ¿Que tal?

- Yo bien ¿Y tú?

- Bien, bien.

- ¿No tienes nada que contarme?

- No, nada, todo bien.

Así iban mal. No iba a conseguir que le dijese nada pero tampoco iba a ir y decirle "oye, que por cierto, me estaba preguntando si no estarás embarazada"

- ¿Que haces?

- Nada, una chorradita de las mías, calculo cosas.

- ¿Que cosas?

- Tonterías.

- Vale. Oye Akane ¿Recuerdas que soy tu amigo?

- ¿A que viene eso?

- No, por nada, solo que si necesitas hablar con alguien, de lo que sea, puedes decírmelo.

- Ah si eso ya lo se.

- Bien, pues no lo olvides... de cualquier cosa, aunque sea cosa de chicas.

Y como era habitual en Shino se marchó a su asiento dejando a su interlocutor bastante confundido, aunque Akane empezaba a sospechar que Shino se estaba oliendo algo, quizás es que había hablado con Jisei.

- ¡Akane! - Sumire entró atropelladamente directa a su mesa - Que ya te he pedido cita.

- ¿Qué?

- Para la clínica esa que te dije - susurró mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie les escuchaba.

- ¿Que has hecho qué?

- ¿A que no te ha venido? No, no te ha venido, si te hubiese venido no tendrías esa cara tan larga, estarías alegre, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y casi gritándolo.

- Tú lo flipas.

- Pues ya he llamado. Tienes hora esta tarde a las 5.

- ¿Qué?

- Esta tarde a las 5. Estas cosas cuanto antes se sepan mejor.

- ¿Que te has vuelto loca o qué?

- Si yo no lo hago tu no lo vas a hacer nunca. Quedamos esta tarde a las 4 y media en la estación de tren.

- ¡Sumire!

- Vale, si no quieres ir no vayas, allá tú ¡Misaki! ¿Que te ha pasado?

Misaki entraba por la puerta con un brazo escayolado y en cabestrillo y Sumir no era la única que le preguntaba lo mismo.

- Ayer me caí por las escaleras de mi casa -contestaba azorado el chico.

- ¿Te has roto algo?

- Pues si, es que soy muy patoso.

Sai, sentado desde su sitio en el aula le observaba. Misaki sonreía a todo el mundo mientras explicaba como había sido la caída. Cuando se acercó a su mesa, situada al lado de la de Sai, miró a este con vergüenza.

- Me caí - repitió.

Sai no hizo ningún gesto que denotase incredulidad, ni siquiera preocupación, se limitó a sonreír.

- Debió ser un golpe muy aparatoso - comentó.

- Pues si, bastante.

- Tienes moratones en el cuello.

- Si... me di varios golpes.

- Claro.

Sin querer mirar a Sai a los ojos, Misaki se sentó.

- ¿Te llevaron al hospital a que te curaran?

- ¿Eh? Si, si, claro.

- ¿Que ha dicho tu madre?

- Que soy un patoso y me lo tengo merecido por no mirar donde piso.

- Claro ¿y el novio de tu madre?

Misaki le miró asustado para retirar inmediatamente la mirada.

- Nada, nada, él no dijo nada.

- ¿Y que dijeron en el hospital?

- Que... que tenía que tener mas cuidado. Debo revisarme la vista, a lo mejor me caigo tanto porque no veo bien.

- Si... a lo mejor.

Sai estaba lleno de rabia, una rabia que nunca antes recordaba haber sentido, mezclada con odio, frustración y un sentimiento doloroso, pero no expresó nada, simplemente le miró, no le parecía muy apropiado montar una escena delante de sus compañeros.

Que se había caído por las escaleras repetía continuamente Misaki, si, claro, y como siguiese diciéndolo terminaría hasta por creerselo. Lo triste es que seguramente creería que se lo merecía.

Durante las clases Akane estuvo distraída. Le reventaba reconocerlo pero Sumire y Jisei tenían razón, tenía que admitir que podía estar embarazada, podían ser nervios, si, podía ser que estuviese histérica, también pero también podía ser que... ah, no podía ni decir mentalmente aquella palabra. Si, tendría que ir a la clínica esa, sería lo mejor, así saldría de dudas y quizás la ayudasen.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo. Karin se puso en pié y se acercó a Fatora.

- Vamos - le dijo.

- ¿A dónde?

- A comer. Hoy vamos a comer juntas.

- Gracias pero yo voy a comer con...

- Conmigo. No seas tonta Fatora ¿Te vas a quedar otra vez sola en el aula?

- No, yo pensaba ir con Sasori.

- Ven conmigo, mira lo que he traído - abrió su fiambrera - Lo he hecho yo, se me da muy bien. Anda vamos.

- ¿Y tus amigos?

- No me apetece ver la cara de Suigetsu, Juugo va a comer con Kimimaro y Sasuke con Tobi y a mi no me gusta ese chico, últimamente no se que se traen entre manos, nada bueno, seguro.

Kiba prácticamente había abordado a Shino sin posibilidad de que este reaccionara.

- Tienes que venir con nosotros.

- ¿Contigo y con quien más, cachorro loco?

- Con Hinata.

- ¿Con Hinata? ¿Pasa algo?

- Pues si, ayer pasó algo y estoy preocupado por ella. Venga, somos sus amigos y nos necesita.

- ¿Y que pasó ayer?

- Algo gordo, algo muy gordo.

Mientras seguía a Kiba, Shino se preguntaba que sería eso tan gordo que decía Kiba, cualquier exageración, porque Kiba era experto en exagerarlo todo. Esperó en el pasillo a que Kiba entrase en el aula de Hinata para convencerla de que tenía que comer con ellos, se imaginaba la cara que pondrían los demás al ver al cachorro prácticamente secuestrar a la chica.

Hinata salió detrás de Kiba. Esa chica era incapaz de decirle que estaba loco, así que, seguro que, por no pasar mas vergüenza le había dicho que si.

Ante la sorpresiva insistencia de Kiba, el grupo de Naruto quedó compuesto por él, Ino, Sakura, Lee y Sai y Misaki. Ten-Ten por su parte prefirió ir a comer con Neji, últimamente le notaba más serio de lo habitual, Neji siempre había sido serio pero es que le veía además como triste. Kankuro y Gaara se quedaron solos ya que Temari se acercó a Shikamaru y le preguntó si podía acompañarla. Chouji y Ryuko decidieron que se quedaban con sus amigas, Sumire, Jisei y Akane.

Akane, que había visto a Shikamaru irse con Temari se sintió mal, tenía ganas de llorar y eso la ponía de mal humor, no entendía porqué tenía que pasarle eso si a ella le daba igual lo que hiciese el ciervo ese, además le dolían mucho los riñones, era un dolor continuo que ya empezaba a cansarla ¿sería que le iba a venir la regla? Desde luego que no se encontraba nada bien. Se levantó de su asiento y llevó las manos a su espalda, a la altura de los riñones en un gesto que a Jisei le recordó totalmente el de una embarazada.

Y para colmo tenía ganas de ir al baño.

- Voy al servicio ¿Me acompañas, Sumire?

- Vale, voy contigo.

- Yo también voy - se unió a ellas Jisei.

- Sumire - dijo Akane de camino por los pasillos - Creo que te voy a hacer caso y si voy a ir a esa clínica.

- ¿Qué clínica? - preguntó Jisei.

- Una clínica ginecológica, allí le harán un análisis y le dirán si está embarazada o no.

- Pero eso debe costar dinero - se lamentó Akane.

- No - respondió Sumire - Ya he preguntado. La primera cita es gratis, solo cuesta el análisis pero no es mucho, si no tienes yo te lo presto.

- ¿Y no sería más cómodo que comprara un test de embarazo? - sugirió ahora Akane.

- Vale - añadió Jisei - Te lo haces ¿Y después? Imagínate que da positivo ¿que haces?

- Pero es que no va a dar positivo - habló con rabia Akane.

- Mira - intervino Sumire - Allí según me han dicho hay unos asistentes que te van a asesorar. No seas tonta, es lo mejor.

- Es que... si lo se, es lo mejor lo que pasa es que no quiero saberlo.

- Ah bueno pues entonces ignóralo, a ver si desaparece solo - comentó Jisei.

- ¿Vais a poder acompañarme alguna?

- Pues claro - respondió Sumire - Yo voy contigo.

- Y yo.

- Tengo mucho miedo, si es que no puede ser, yo no puedo estar embarazada, no puedo, no puedo - Akane se llevó las manos a la cara y se quitó las gafas, luego se secó una pequeñas lagrimillas - No puedo, es lo peor que me puede pasar, mi madre me va a matar.

- Tranquilízate - habló Jisei - Primero vamos a hacerte ese análisis y luego ya veremos lo que hacemos.

Akane se puso otra vez las gafas, había gente en los pasillos que las miraban curiosos.

- Tienes razón - dijo después de respirar hondo - Si es que me estoy poniendo histérica, porque ya veréis como va a ser que no.

Shikamaru y Temari habían salido a comer fuera, se habían sentado a los pies de un árbol y Shikamaru se tumbaba en la hierba poniendo sus manos detrás de su nuca, sentada s u lado, Temari miraba fijamente a Neji y Ten-Ten, los veía perfectamente, sentados a unos metros de ellos.

- Shikamaru

- ¿Humh?

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Lo harás de todas formas.

- ¿Soy mala persona?

Shikamaru abrió un ojo y la miró.

- No me lo parece.

- No te lo parece... pero lo soy, lo se.

- Entonces no me preguntes.

- Shika... ¿estás enamorado?

- ¿A que viene eso?

- Me gustaría saber que es estar enamorado.

- ¿Tú no estás enamorada?

- No lo se. Se que me gusta estar con Neji, me hace sentir bien, es serio pero se que puedo confiar en él pero también me gusta estar con Itachi, cuando estoy con él me siento... viva.

Shikamaru se incorporó perezosamente.

- Ahg, menudo rollo. Te voy a decir una cosa, no se puede estar enamorado de la misma forma de dos personas, no puedes sentir lo mismo por dos personas.

- Pero yo quiero estar con los dos.

- A lo mejor eso significa que no quieres a ninguno.

- ¿De veras crees que no se puede amar a dos personas a la vez?

- No si poder si se puede pero de forma distinta, tienen que ser sentimientos distintos.

- Tengo miedo... no quiero perder a ninguno de los dos ¿soy una egoísta?

- Hombre supongo que desde su punto de vista si, un poco.

- Pero yo no quiero renunciar a ninguno.

- Pues proponles formar una sociedad - dijo volviéndose a recostar.

- ¡No te burles!

- No me burlo, es que dices cosas muy absurdas.

- ¿Sabes? Yo creí estar enamorada de ti.

- Si, ya lo se.

- ¡No seas presuntuoso! Es esa actitud tuya la que Akane no soporta.

- ¿Y que lo voy a hacer? Las cosas son como son.

- La vida es bastante complicada.

- Bastante.

Neji y Ten-Ten comían en silencio. Neji no era amigo de hablar demasiado, Ten-Ten si, a Ten-Ten le encaba hablar pero en esos momentos le daba la impresión de que era mejor guardar silencio.

- He odio - habló de pronto Neji - Que estás saliendo con Naruto.

- Ah... esto... verás no es exactamente eso... te vas a reír cuando te lo cuentes.

- Naruto es buena persona, te va a tratar bien, me alegro por ti.

- No si es que en realidad...

- Naruto es trasparente, nunca mentiría a nadie.

- Te noto como melancólico.

- No me pasa nada, estoy como siempre.

- Neji te conozco desde que íbamos a la guardería ¿te acuerdas? La primera vez que te vi pensé que eras el niño más guapo del mundo.

- Lo recuerdo.

- Siempre estabas tan serio. En invierno nunca tenías prisa por salir al recreo, todos los niños corríamos al patio y tú se ponías tu abrigo con una lentitud que me enervaba.

- Lo recuerdo y también que me colocabas el gorro, la bufanda y tirabas de mi.

- Es que eras muy lento.

- Nunca entendí porqué te empeñabas en que saliéramos juntos.

- Ya te lo he dicho: eras el niño más guapo del mundo.

De nuevo el silencio se hizo entre ellos.

- Neji, se que te pasa algo, lo noto.

- No, no me pasa nada.

- Se que te pasa pero no te preocupes, no voy a insistir, solo quiero que sepas que cuando creas estar preparado para contárselo a un amigo yo estaré dispuesta a escucharte.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque para eso están los amigos.

Ten-Ten sonrió como siempre lo hacía ella y Neji admitió que ver esa sonrisa era muy reconfortante.

A lo largo de la mañana el rumor de que Ten-Ten y Naruto tenían "algo" fue extendiéndose entre los alumnos. Al finalizar las clases aquello ya era más que "algo" era "seguro" y Shino se preguntaba si en realidad Kiba, en lugar de estar preocupado por Hinata y lo que pudiera sentir, no lo estaba por él mismo.

El rumor se había extendido tan rápido que aunque Naruto o Ten-Ten hubiesen intentado detenerlo no habrían conseguido más que aumentarlo porque ya se sabía que si algo se negaba era porque se quería mantener en secreto y si se quería mantener en secreto era porque era cierto.

Así que, al finalizar las clases Naruto y Ten-Ten ya eran pareja "oficial".

...

Jisei y Sumire habían quedado con Akane a las cuatro y media en la estación de tren pero antes Sumire pasaría por casa de Jisei para ir juntas.

- ¿No estás lista, Jisei?

- Si, ya estoy pero antes quiero hacer una llamada.

- Ah vale, me siento un poco... ay es que estoy muy nerviosa, me duele la pancita y todo de los nervios que tengo.

- ¿Y eso?

- Es que todo esto es tan… emocionante.

- Te recuerdo que no es a ti a quien le van a hacer esas pruebas.

- Si, ya lo se pero ¿Te imaginas que esté embarazada de verdad?

- Prefiero no imaginármelo - Jisei descolgó el teléfono y empezó a marcar.

- Pero es muy emocionante.

- Es una guarrada Sumire, una guarrada. Akane se va a volver loca... ¿Hola? Buenas tardes ¿está Shikamaru?... si

- ¿Estás llamando a Shikamaru?

- Yo se lo que me hago ¿Shikamaru? Que te llamo para decirte que Sumire y yo hemos quedado con Akane a las cuatro y media en la estación de tren.

En su casa, Shikamaru frunció el ceño.

- ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó.

- Si, es que vamos a acompañarla a un sitio.

- ¿A que sitio?

- A un sitio donde deberías ir tú.

Después de explicarle donde iban y despedirse de él, Jisei colgó satisfecha.

- ¿Por qué se lo has dicho?

- Porque espero que actúe en consecuencia. Si no lo hace me sentiré muy decepcionada.

Shikamaru colgó el teléfono y miró su reloj. Prácticamente voló hacia su habitación para cambiarse de ropa.

- Chiharu - decía mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa - Dile a mamá que he tenido que salir, que es muy importante.

- ¿Dónde vas?

- Es que tengo que hacer algo urgente de... la obra de teatro.

Chiharu vio atónita como su hermano parecía poseído por una extraña energía, nunca le había visto darse tanta prisa para hacer algo.

En la estación, Akane, Jisei y Sumire esperaban el tren. Jisei miraba continuamente hacia la entrada.

- Por fin - dijo al ver aparecer a Shikamaru casi sin aliento que al verlas disminuyó su paso mientras se llevaba una mano a un costado.

- ¿Que hace él aquí? - preguntó molesta Akane.

- Yo le he llamado - contestó Jisei.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

- Quizás porque el tango se baila entre dos - respondió Shikamaru acercándose.

- Tú... tú no tienes nada que ver con esto.

- Esto es tan problema mío como tuyo.

- ¿Lo sabías? ¿Se lo has dicho tú, Jisei?

- No, yo no le dije nada.

- Es cierto - añadió Shikamaru - Ella no me ha dicho nada, lo averigüé yo solito.

- Eso es mentira porque te ha llamado.

- Pero solo me ha dicho que ibais a una clínica.

- Pues ya te lo ha dicho.

- ¿Y que más da? - interrumpió Sumire - Lo que importa es que Shikamaru está aquí para acompañarte.

- No necesito su compañía.

- Akane no seas cabezota - la regañó Jisei - No ahora, en estos momentos no. Ahora tenéis un problema los dos, los dos.

- No, el problema es mío, solo mío.

El ruido del tren acercándose hizo que todos mirasen en esa dirección.

- El tren está a punto de llegar - habló Shikamaru - ¿De veras quieres apartarme de tu vida?

Akane le miró a los ojos.

- También fue mi culpa Akane, metimos la pata los dos, yo no pensé ni razoné y eso te causa problemas, por favor, déjame al menos estar a tu lado... si fui hombre para hacer lo que hice tengo que serlo para aceptar las consecuencias. No fue solo culpa tuya, fuimos los dos, déjame estar a tu lado, por una vez en tu vida no seas una cabezota y deja que te ayude.

Akane suspiró, de nuevo le entraban ganas de llorar.

- Está bien, acompáñame.

- Toma - Sumire ofreció a Shikamaru unos billetes - Es para pagar los análisis.

- No, yo llevo dinero.

- Cógelo, quizás los necesitéis.

- ¿Es que tu no vienes? - preguntó Akane.

- Nosotras nos quedamos - respondió Jisei - Shikamaru es toda la compañía que necesitas, además nosotras te pondríamos mas nerviosa.

Shikamaru cogió la mano de Akane y entrelazó los dedos.

- Sea lo que sea estaré contigo y no te fallaré.

- ¿Y aceptarás lo que yo diga?

- Lo que sea y no insistiré en nada. Solo quiero estar a tu lado.

Cuando las puertas del tren se cerraron con Akane y Shikamaru dentro, Jisei y Sumire se miraron y sonrieron felices.

- Pero yo quería ir - se quejó Sumire - Jopetas que rabia me da, ahora me he quedado sin saber que pasa.

- Pues nos enteraremos mañana.

- Si claro, pero mañana es mañana, no voy a poder dormir con la intriga.

- Ah pero si eso ya te lo digo yo: si está embarazada.

- ¿Y por qué lo sabes?

- Porque lo se.

- Pero no es seguro.

- Pero lo se.

- Eso no me convence del todo.

...

Sai había ido a casa de Sakura. Esta se extrañó mucho al verle y lo primero que pensó era que algo malo le pasaba.

- ¿Podemos bajar a tomar algo? - dijo el chico.

- Claro, claro.

Sakura se arregló un poco para salir a la calle, una vez allí se dirigieron a una cafetería cercana. Sakura esperaba que Sai comenzase a hablar pero este no lo hacía, era alto absurdo, si quería hablar con ella ¿por qué ahora no lo hacía? Supuso que fuese lo que fuese el problema el chico no sabía plantearlo, debería empezar ella.

- ¿Que sucede Sai?

- Sakura tu siempre has estado enamorada de Sasuke.

- Eso es al menos lo que he creído.

- Entonces se supone que eres experta en amor.

- Hombre tanto como experta no diría, más bien soy experta en hacer el ridículo.

- ¿Que es el amor?

- ¿Cómo?

- He intentado buscar lo que es el amor pero no encuentro una definición que me aclare mis dudas ¿Cómo es estar enamorado?

- ¿Estás enamorado?

- No, estoy seguro de no estar enamorado pero me gustaría saber que se siente al estarlo.

- Algunas cosas no se pueden explicar, hay que vivirlas para conocerlas.

- Conozco a una persona con la que me gusta estar, si puedo busco su compañía, a su lado me siento lleno de un extraño sentimiento cálido en mi interior. Me gusta ver su sonrisa y cuando algo malo le pasa siento como... no se explicarlo.

- ¿Dolor dentro de ti?

- No se, algo así como pena.

- Pues no se si estás enamorado pero parece que importarte te importa mucho.

- Me paso el día pensando en esa persona, si estará bien, si le harán daño. Me siento muy confuso Sakura.

- Entiendo. Me alegra mucho que hayas acudido a mí, eso es que me consideras tu amiga.

- ¿Es malo sentir lo que siento?

- No, para nada, es maravilloso, te hace sentir vivo.

- Pero duele.

- El amor siempre duele.

- Pero yo no estoy enamorado, estoy seguro de que no estoy enamorado.

- Pero tu mismo me has dicho que no sabes lo que es estar enamorado.

- Por eso quiero que tú me lo expliques, para reconocer ese sentimiento cuando aparezca.

- Cuando aparezca lo sabrás... no hay más.

- Bueno, tú háblame.

- Sai eres un chico muy rarito y no te ofendas.

- No, si no me ofendo - sonrió.

...

- ¿Quien te lo ha dicho? - preguntaba Akane en el tren al lado de Shikamaru.

- Nadie. Esperaba que lo hicieras tú.

- Venga en serio, no me voy a enfadar ni montarle ninguna escena ¿Ryuko?

- Negativo. Ni Ryuko, Jisei o Sumire me han dicho nada.

- ¿Ten-Ten?

- Tampoco. Te digo que nadie me ha dicho nada, lo averigüé yo solito, solo tuve que sumar dos y dos, dejabas demasiadas pistas.

- ¿Qué pistas?

- Me da pereza contártelas ahora.

- Pero Jisei te ha llamado.

Shikamaru suspiró.

- Me aburres Akane, te prometo que me aburres. Jisei me ha llamado supongo que llevaba por un presentimiento o algo. Te digo que nadie me había dicho nada, son conclusiones a las que llegué yo solito, no era tan difícil, solo había que observarte. De todas formas me hubiera gustado que me lo hubieses dicho, esperaba que lo hicieras ¿A que esperabas para hacerlo?

- A nada. Esperaba no tener que hacerlo nunca.

- Ya, como siempre. Soy un cero a la izquierda en tu vida ¿verdad?

- No es eso es que esperaba que no tuviera que decírtelo. Es que estoy muy asustada.

- Eso si lo entiendo... bah, no pasa nada, no te vayas a poner a llorar ahora. Lo importante es que estoy ahora.

- ¿Estás enfadado?

- ¿Por que no has tenido confianza conmigo?

- Entre otras cosas.

- No. Ya te conozco y se lo cabezota que eres y lo que te gusta solucionarlo todo tu solita pero tienes que acostumbrarte a contar con los demás, a veces a los amigos nos gusta ayudar ¿no lo sabías?

- Lo siento.

- Si te empeñas en apartar a la gente que te quiere de tu lado al final si vas a encontrarte sola.

Akane se mordió el labio inferior, Shikamaru tenía toda la razón.

- ¿Has pensado lo que haremos si resulta que... si? - preguntó algo nerviosa, parecía una tontería pero con esa frase y ese "haremos" Akane estaba diciendo mucho más de lo que parecía porque incluía a Shikamaru en sus planes, este la miró sorprendido.

- No lo se pero ahora no lo pienses, no merece la pena preocuparte antes de tiempo.

- Pero...

- Si es que no, lo celebraremos.

Akane sonrió.

- Conseguiré unos preservativos y lo haremos bien porque la verdad, tengo un recuerdo de lo más triste - añadió sonriendo de medio lado Shikamaru, Akane le golpeó en el estómago.

- ¡Payaso!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Pues ya está, este ha sido el capítulo. _

_Aviso__: Como sabéis la semana de que viene es Navidad eso supone que seguro, seguro estaré muy liada, ya sabéis estas fechas son complicadas con las fiestas, las visitas a la familia, compras y además que tengo varios cumpleaños. Prometo que intentaré subir el capítulo lo antes posible. Espero que comprendáis estos inconvenientes y __**¡Feliz Navidad!**_

_Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí y por los comentarios recibidos, algunos con consejos e ideas que me han ayudado mucho. Gracias, como siempre a __**Lala-chan**__, tienes razón y en la vida real tomar una decisión es muy difícil, gracias por tus palabras._

_Espero que hayáis tenido todos una gran semana y nos vemos en el siguiente ¡Sayonara!_


	82. Te apoyaré sea lo que sea

_Bueno pues he conseguido terminar el capítulo, me ha llevado más tiempo del que pensaba pero por fin lo he terminado y aquí está. Espero que hayáis tenido unas feliz Navidad y os lo hayáis pasado genial y espero que el siguiente no se demore tanto aunque os aseguro que, aunque no se que día exactamente podré tenerlo listo, haberlo lo habrá._

_Vamos con un capítulo bastante tenso en general pero que contiene una escena con Konohamaru, al que estaba deseado meter en la historia, que pone su puntito simpático o eso pretende. Espero que os guste._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Te apoyaré sea lo que sea**

La clínica estaba situada en una zona ajardinada, antes de cruzar la puerta de cristal, Akane agarró con fuerza la mano de Shikamaru, estaba muy asustada, mucho, sentía que las piernas le temblaban y quería salir corriendo de allí. Shikamaru la miró sonriendo, aunque le costaba hacerlo ya que se sentía aterrorizado y trató de trasmitir un poco de tranquilidad, tranquilidad que el mismo también necesitaba.

La entrada a la clínica era un pequeño hall en el que había un mostrador y detrás de él un par de mujeres, una atendía una centralita de teléfonos y la otra a una pareja. Shikamaru centró su atención en la que atendía la centralita, hablaba con alguna persona a la que decía que no se preocupase. La pareja a la que atendía la otra mujer se marchó y Akane dio un paso hacia el mostrador aún cogida de Shikamaru.

- Hola, buenas tardes - saludó la mujer con una sonrisa amable.

- Hola, yo tenía cita a las 5.

La mujer miró en una agenda que tenía abierta y en la que podían verse multitud de anotaciones y después dirigió su mirada al ordenador.

- ¿Es Akane?

- Si, soy yo.

- ¿Ha traído algún documento que acredite su identidad?

- Si... si.

Akane temblaba, se soltó de Shikamaru para buscar en su bolso un documento pequeño que entregó a la mujer.

- Bien, vale - pareció apuntar el número en un formulario - Mira, tiene que rellenar este impreso, no es nada importante, pase a la sala de espera y cuando lo haya rellenado me lo trae.

Akane cogió con miedo aquellos papeles, Shikamaru volvió a cogerla de la mano y entraron a una sala grande llena de sillas. Se sentaron. En una mesa pequeña había varias revistas, Akane cogió una, puso el papel encima y sacó un bolígrafo. Mientras Akane rellenaba unos datos bastante simples y leía que eran para las estadísticas de la clínica, Shikamaru miró a su alrededor; había muchas personas, la mayoría eran mujeres, parecían amigas acompañando a otras, también había muchas parejas y algunos grupos de tres o cuatro personas que eran los que mas animadamente charlaban. Akane terminó de rellenar el formulario y fue a entregarlo. Al regresar, Shikamaru notó que aún se encontraba más nerviosa.

- Han dicho que esperemos, que ahora me llaman.

- Relájate, todo va a ir bien.

- No lo puedo evitar ¿y si resulta que si estoy...?

- Pues entonces nos plantearemos lo que sea en ese momento.

- Shikamaru tú no te lo estás tomando en serio y esto es grave, es muy grave.

- Si me lo estoy tomando en serio, solo que no merece que te preocupes tanto antes de saberlo.

- Pero es que...

- De todas formas es difícil que estés embarazada ¿no? Yo creía que las posibilidades eran... eso, difíciles, a fin de cuentas solo lo hicimos una vez y mal, hay gente que se pasa años intentando tener un hijo, también va a ser mala suerte que nosotros a la primera lo logremos.

- Quizás tus espermatozoides son muy "espabiladillos".

Shikamaru se estiró.

- Eso tendría gracia, con lo vago que soy yo.

Akane no puedo evitar sonreír.

- Tendrías que saber una cosa, algo importante.

- ¿Me vas a contar lo que pasó en la casa de Sasuke?

- Si... esto, es que pasó una cosa.

- Si, ya lo se. Shino me lo contó.

- ¿Shino te lo contó?

- Cuando yo le dije que creía que estabas embarazada creo que se vio en la obligación de contármelo.

- ¿Se lo dijiste a Shino?

- Si.

- ¿Y por qué hiciste eso?

- Porque es tu amigo y yo necesitaba saber como estabas ya que tú no me contabas nada, pensé que quizás habías hablado con él; era más fácil preguntarle a él que a Jisei o Ryuko. Lo siento, yo también estoy asustado, esto es un cambio muy grande en mi vida.

- Ya. Entonces sabes lo que pasó.

- No, no se nada porque Shino no recuerda nada pero me da igual, algo me dice que... que no pasó nada y que soy yo.

- Tengo muchísimo miedo.

- Es lógico.

- No lo entiendes Shikamaru, yo no puedo estar embarazada, no puedo, no puedo - Akane, nerviosa abrió su bolso y sacó un paquete de pañuelos de papel, no atinaba a abrirlo y fue Shikamaru el que se lo arrebató de la manos para sacarle uno; la chica lo llevó a los ojos para secarse las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y luego a la nariz - No puedo, Shikamaru, no puedo.

Shikamaru la miraba con pena porque realmente no sabía que decirle o que hacer para que se sintiese mejor.

- Yo quiero tener una vida - continuó sollozando - yo quería estudiar y tener una carrera y ser periodista o al menos algo que me permitiese vivir de mi trabajo, algo que me diese la satisfacción de saber que... toda mi vida he vivido para otros, no he tenido mi propia vida ¿sabes cual es el recuerdo más antiguo que tengo? por más que lo intento no recuerdo nada anterior... acababa de cumplir 5 años y mi hermano Takato era un recién nacido, mis padres discutían mucho y recuerdo que mi madre se encerró en su habitación y mi padre se iba de casa, yo le seguí y en la puerta se detuvo porque Takato lloraba, entonces me sentó en el sofá y me dijo "espera aquí", vino con Takato en brazos y los puso en mi regazo "cógelo con fuerza, que no se te caiga, tenlo hasta que mamá salga de la habitación, tu eres la mayor Akane, cuida a tu hermano"... y se fue, y yo me quedé con mi hermano en brazos y desde entonces solo tengo recuerdos de pañales y papillas. Mi madre siempre estaba llorando, siempre triste y cuando no lo estaba se la pasaba durmiendo, decía que era por la medicina que tomaba, porque tenía herido el corazón y yo... Ginta lloraba porque tenía hambre, Takato lloraba porque tenía el pañal sucio y yo solita, recordando como había visto a mi madre cambiarle los pañales pues... lo puse mal, claro y encima me regañaron porque el pis se le salió y se escoció por mi culpa y... No puedo tener hijos Shikamaru, odio a los niños, son pequeños, ruidosos y molestos. Tenía 10 años cuando nació Hideki y mientras mis amigas jugaban con muñecos yo me ocupaba de un niño de verdad y luego mi madre dijo que iba a inseminarse para tener otro hijo y yo recé porque saliera mal pero no... vino Kenta y... pensé que como lo deseaba tanto se ocuparía de él pero no, era el cuarto hijo y decía que no podía con tanto trabajo y yo... yo estoy harta de niños, no me gustan... no puedo tener un hijo, no ahora, ahora quiero vivir ¿es que soy tan egoísta?

Shikamaru sentía que si seguía así también terminaría llorando. Tener un hijo no era una tontería, había que ocuparse de él y no solo físicamente, si no que había que educarlo y tratar que fuera una buena persona y ellos eran muy jóvenes para tanta responsabilidad. Su vida se había complicado demasiado, él siempre pensó que su vida iba a ser muy simple, nada del otro mundo, que se casaría con una mujer normal, ni guapa, ni fea y que tendría un trabajo normal, se ocuparía de las cosas que se ocupan los Nara y eso le daría para vivir sin excesivos lujos pero sin estrecheces; que tendría dos hijos, primero una niña y luego un niño y que cuando se jubilase pasaría el resto de sus días tranquilamente jugando al shogi y al go y que al final moriría antes que su mujer, para no sufrir... pero no, todo se había complicado demasiado. Ahora se sentía responsable de una vida nueva y también de Akane porque no estaba preparada para nada para afrontar una maternidad. No le preocupaban sus padres, sabía que su madre se enfadaría muchísimo pero que después de la bronca inicial le ayudarían, sobretodo porque él era una Nara y se esperaba que se comportara como tal... pero todo eso no valía la pena pensarlo ahora, aún no sabían el resultado. Pasó el brazo por los hombros de Akane y la atrajo hacia su pecho, con la otra mano acarició su pelo, ahora, aunque no se sintiese fuerte tendría que serlo, al menos que ella encontrase un poco de apoyo en él.

- Pero no estás sola, yo estoy a tu lado, puedes apoyarte en mi, entre los dos ya pensaremos algo.

...

Naruto había encontrado una foto de cuando iba a primaria y se había sentado en el sofá para mirarla con detenimiento. Era una foto de grupo, de unos cuantos niños un día que fueron de excursión. Allí en la foto, enfadado, separado todo lo que podía del resto, con gesto de autosuficiencia estaba Sasuke, Naruto siempre le recordaba igual, con esos aires de superioridad, quizás por eso se empeñó tanto en conseguir que llegase a reconocer que él no era el inútil que pensaba. En el centro de la foto estaban él y Kiba, con caras de niños traviesos y a su lado Shikamaru y Chouji, casi siempre estaban ellos cuatro juntos, si se paraba a pensar fueron sus mejores amigos durante su infancia, Shikamaru y Chouji siempre juntos, iban juntos a todas partes, mira, Shikamaru tenía la misma cara de aburrimiento de siempre... ¡cuantas veces les castigaron a los cuatro a quedarse después de las clases! El y Kiba siempre tenían alguna idea en mente y nunca era buena y arrastraban con ellos a los otros dos que, uno por aburrimiento y el otro por seguir a su amigo, terminaban metiéndose en berenjenales increíbles, así no se extrañaba de que Shikamaru se quejase tanto.

Un poco alejada de ellos estaba Hinata, medio escondida, con su carita de miedo... que bonita que era y que malos aquellos niños que siempre se metían con ella claro que Naruto salió en su defensa... y lo único que consiguió fue llevarse una paliza.

También estaban Sakura e Ino. Fue en esa época cuando empezó a gustarle Sakura y lo hizo porque a todo el mundo le gustaba Ino y no era de extrañar, la gente ahora dice que Sakura es muy buena estudiante, aplicada y todo eso pero no recuerdan que Ino era la niña más perfecta del mundo. Ahora que se ponía a recordar se daba cuenta de lo inteligente que era Ino, sus notas eran casi tan buenas como las de Sasuke, incluso mejores porque Sasuke no sabía trabajar en grupo y sin embargo Ino era encantadora, siempre ayudaba a todo el mundo y todo lo hacía bien; con su pelo rubio y sus ojos celestes, su sonrisa y sus palabras amables era la favorita de todo el mundo por eso Naruto se fijó en Sakura, era mas torpe y se apoyaba mucho en Ino pero igualmente encantadora y tan bonita con ese lazo rojo que siempre llevaba en su pelo. La pena fue que luego crecieron y se creó una especie de competición entre ellas por todo, sobretodo en el tema de chicos y ya empezaron a ser muy cargantes.

También estaba en la foto Shino, como siempre a su bola. Los que no estaban eran ni Neji, ni Lee, ni Ten-Ten, claro, ellos iban a otra escuela ¿por qué no iría Neji a la misma escuela que su prima? En fin, que mas daba... mira, ahí estaba el niño con el que tenía esa curiosa relación, no es que le cayese mal, es que era su rival porque lanzaba las piedras mas lejos y le ganaba cuando echaban pulsos, no hablaba mucho con él, no iba a su clase pero de vez en cuando jugaban en el recreo y siempre solía llamarle "panoli" ¿que habrá sido de él? Era un niño flacucho, de pelo corto, alborotado y de color naranja, lleno de pecas, con unas gafas siempre rotas y pegadas con celo, ahí estaba al lado de... ¡anda! ¡Si esas son Jisei y Ruyko! Naruto no las recordaba de pequeñas pero eran ellas, Ryuko con su carita redondita y un par de trenzas, si era Ryuko y Jisei era esa otra niña de pelo negro que parece una muñequita, pues no sabía que era amigo de ellas ¿cómo se llamaba ese niño?

De pronto Naruto abrió los ojos y acercó la foto a su cara... no podía ser... ¿dónde estaba Akane? Akane sin duda estaría cerca de Ryuko y Jisei... ¡Akane era ese niño! Naruto se frotó los ojos ¿El niño que tiraba piedras a los charcos era Akane? ¿El que siempre se reía de él porque le ganaba? No... no podía ser.

Como le había resultado muy curioso decidió llevarse la foto con él para enseñársela a sus amigos. Había quedado con Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Kiba, Ten-Ten, Hinata y Gaara, cuando enseñó la foto esta causó un montón de comentarios divertidos y recuerdos entrañables.

- ¿Y sabéis quien es este? - preguntó señalando el niño pelirrojo.

- Es Akane - contestó rotundamente Ten-Ten.

- ¡Anda ya! - exclamó Kiba - ¡Que va a ser esa Akane! ¡Si es un niño!

- Es Akane - repitió Ten-Ten - Vosotros no os acordáis porque estaba en otra clase, pero mira está con Ryuko y Jisei... os digo que es Akane.

- ¡Pero si no tiene tetas! - volvió a exclamar Kiba.

- ¿Crees que a las chicas las tenemos desde pequeñas? - gruñó Sakura.

- Akane si, yo siempre la recuerdo... en fin, ya me entiendes.

- Eso es porque no te acuerdas de ella de pequeña - puntualizó Ino - Solo te acuerdas de ella cuando le crecieron.

- Debe ser.

- Akane siempre ha sido un chicazo - continuaba Ino - No era para nada femenina.

- Era mas chico que algunos chicos - añadió Sakura.

- Era muy buena - habló con miedo Hinata - A mí siempre me defendía.

- ¡Eh, eh! - intervino gritando Naruto - Que tu héroe era yo.

- Eso es verdad.

- Lo que le pasaba a Akane - explicó Ten-Ten - Es que odiaba a todo el mundo.

- ¿Cómo que odiaba a todo el mundo? - se interesó Sasuke.

- Si, todo el mundo le caía mal, menos Ryuko y Jisei.

- Yo recuerdo que a mi me daba un poco de miedo acercarme a ella - dijo Sakura.

- Seguro que pensabas que te iba a pegas los piojos o algo así - añadió Ino - Tú siempre has sido muy remilgada.

- ¡Anda y cierra esa boca de puerca que tienes!

Mientras Ino y Sakura iniciaban una de esas absurdas discusiones que todos sabían que no llegaría a nada, Gaara cogió la foto para observarla mejor... así que esa era Akane... pues no parecía una niña feliz, bueno, para empezar no parecía una niña pero es que se la veía bastante triste y como a la defensiva, sentía mucha empatía hacia ella y creía ver en esos ojos la misma frustración que tenía en los suyos.

Naruto miraba a Ino ¿Que le habría pasado? ¿Por qué había llegado a esos extremos? Si ella era una niña fantástica, siempre segura de si misma, llena de determinación, si nunca se rendía ante nada ¿Que le había llevado a perder el control de su vida de esa forma? Ino seguía siendo guapa, con su pelo siempre brillante y era estupenda, siempre preocupada por sus amigos y cuidando de ellos, ella no era para nada egoísta, puede que pareciera superficial pero solo era en apariencia... tenía que ayudarla, no sabía muy bien como pero tenía que hacer que volviera a ser la Ino que él recordaba.

...

De vez en cuando una enfermera salía y nombraba a alguien. Akane no era a la única que se la podía ver lloriqueando, a unos metros de ellos una chica lloraba al parecer sin consuelo mientras un hombre y una mujer de mediana edad intentaban calmarla.

- No me extraña que llore - comentaba una mujer por detrás de Shikamaru - Esto no es plato de gusto.

Llamaron a Akane y esta se levantó.

- Puedes acompañarla si quieres - le dijo la enfermera a Shikamaru.

Shikamaru se incorporó también y cogió la mano de Akane. Siguieron a la enfermera hasta una pequeña sala y les indicó que se sentaran en un par de sillas que había frente a una mesa de despacho, ella se sentó al otro lado.

- Hola Akane, yo me llamo Hikari ¿estás nerviosa?

- Si, bastante.

- Pues tranquilízate que aquí estamos para ayudarte ¿es tu novio?

- Si, lo soy - se apresuró a contestar Shikamaru.

- ¿Relación estable?

- No - respondió Akane.

- Quiere decir que no llevamos mucho, pero es estable - añadió Shikamaru.

- Ya veo y bueno ¿que os ha pasado?

- Yo que se - se quejó sollozando Akane - No lo se, no lo se.

- Fue un despiste mío.

- ¿Es que no usáis preservativos?

- Se suponía que no iba a pasar nada.

- ¿Y no sabéis que la "marcha atrás" no funciona?

- No es eso, es que era la primera vez y no lo planeamos y... se nos fue de las manos... bueno, se me fue a mí.

- Ya veo. En fin, un error lo tiene cualquiera solo que hay errores que se pagan mas caros que otros. A ver Akane, dime cual fue la fecha de tu última regla

- El 23 de Julio.

- Eso sería - sacó una hoja plastificada y buscó la fecha - Que estarías más o menos de 7 semanas y saldrías de cuentas el 28 de Abril.

Akane se llevó la mano a la frente, se estaba poniendo malísima y sentía como se empezaba a marear.

- Pero lo primero que vamos a hacer es una prueba de embarazo para asegurarnos. No es mucho retraso el que tienes, a lo mejor solo son nervios o cualquier otra cosa. Toma - le ofreció un botecito dentro de una bolsa de plástico cerrada - Entra ahí, en esa puerta y haz pis.

Akane lo cogió llena de miedo y miró a Shikamaru buscando un poco de apoyo, este sonrió levemente pero dijo algo que la confundió.

- Dame lo que llevas en el bolsillo, no vaya a ser que se te caiga o algo.

Akane le miró aterrorizada ¿cómo lo sabía? Temblando metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó su pequeño costurero, ese que siempre llevaba para casos de "emergencia". Estaba claro que Shikamaru la había pillado y no se fiaba de ella y lo que pudiera hacer al estar sola.

- ¿Os conocéis hace mucho? - le preguntó la mujer mientras Akane se marchaba.

- Bastante.

- ¿Estáis muy asustados?

- Estamos, se podría decir, cagados de miedo.

- ¿Y habéis hablado de lo que vais a hacer?

- ¿De lo que vamos a hacer de qué?

- Si lo vais a tener o no, si os lo vais a quedar.

Shikamaru se llevó los dedos índice y pulgar al puente de su nariz, aquello no es que le pillara de improviso, pensaba que podían planteárselo lo que no esperaba es que se lo dijeran tan de repente, además sentía la amenaza de una nueva migraña, tanta tensión acumulada no era buena y empezaba a sentirse agobiado.

No tardó en regresar Akane con el botecito. La señora había escrito su nombre y unos números en unas etiquetas y le pidió que pegase una en el bote.

- Entrégalo en la puerta de aquí al lado y esperar de nuevo en la sala de espera. En seguida os damos los resultados. Mientras, tomad unos folletos con todas las opciones que tenéis. Si decidís no tenerlo esto es lo que podéis escoger, podemos daros, existe el farmacológico, este método es muy sencillo pero deberíamos hacerte antes una ecografía para confirmar de cuantas semanas está ya que no se puede hacer si estás de más de 7 semanas; y luego está el quirúrgico hasta las 12 semanas, más de eso no hacemos. Mira, aquí tenéis los precios de todo. Y luego tenéis esta opción, seguir con el embarazo y dar al niño en adopción, estos son los pasos que deberéis seguir y en ese caso os proporcionaríamos asistencia psicológica para que no hubiese problemas de última hora. Y si seguís con el embarazo y queréis quedaron con el niño pues aquí tenéis consejos que deberéis seguir. Tomad, id leyéndolo todo.

Akane y Shikamaru salieron más que asustados de esa sala. Akane entregó el bote para el análisis y se sentaron aterrorizados en la sala de espera. Ni uno, ni otro era capaz de decir nada, ambos miraban esos folletos casi sin comprender lo que estaban leyendo, de lo que si se daban cuenta es de que todo, absolutamente todo costaba mucho dinero.

- ¿Tú que quieres? - preguntó Shikamaru con miedo.

- Yo... solo se que no puedo tener un niño ahora - empezó de nuevo a llorar.

- Yo te apoyaré en todo lo que decidas.

- ¿De veras lo harás? - Akane le miró suplicante.

- Pues claro. Si decides tenerlo estaré a tu lado, si decides darlo en adopción estaré a tu lado y si decides que no quieres seguir con el embarazo también. No pienso presionarte para nada.

- Pero tú tendrás alguna opinión.

- Si pero no soy yo quien debe pasar el embarazo o el aborto, quien después de 9 meses tiene que dar su hijo a unos extraños o quien deba parir... o sea, después de lo que te he hecho no creo tener derecho a decir nada.

- Tú no me hiciste nada.

- ¿Que no? He fastidiado tu vida, tus planes, tu futuro - Shikamaru también comenzó a dejar salir sus lágrimas - Solo porque pensé con... porque no pensé. Yo no quiero que me odies Akane...

Akane puso su mano en la cara de Shikamaru y este la apretó contra su mejilla, entonces pudo notar como el chico también temblaba. Claro, tampoco era fácil para él de pronto verse con una responsabilidad tan grande, él también tendría planes para su futuro y la paternidad debía asustarle.

- El problema es que yo no tengo dinero - habló Akane casi en un susurro - Todo cuesta mucho y yo no tengo dinero para nada.

- Todo cuesta demasiado. Yo tampoco.

- Shikamaru tengo mucho miedo ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

...

Lee se había quedado a entrenar en el instituto. A él le gustaban los deportes, siempre tenía mucha energía acumulada dentro de él y gracias a los deportes conseguía librarse de todo ese excedente. Pero Lee no entrenaba solo, estaba con dos alumnos de los primeros curso de secundaria y parecían mantener un combate dos contra uno en un curioso partido de fútbol.

- ¡Lentorro, que eres un lentorro! - se burlaba al quitarle el balón Konohamaru.

- ¿Lentorro yo? ¡Ahora te vas a enterar de lo que es el poder de la juventud!

Después de unos cuantos regateos Lee logró arrebatarle de nuevo el balón.

- ¡Cuidado Udón, que va hacia la portería! - gritó Konohamaru.

Demasiado tarde. El balón se estrelló de pleno contra la cara de Udón que quedó sentado en el suelo quejándose con las manos en la nariz.

- ¡Menudo balonazo! ¡lo flipas, tío! - decía Konohamaru - ¿Estás bien?

- Creo que me ha roto la nariz.

- A ver, déjame ver - le decía a su vez Lee - Lo siento ¿Cómo no te has apartado?

- Es que sin gafas no veo bien.

- Pues menos mal que te las quitaste - añadía Konohamaru - si no te las incrusta en el cerebro.

- ¿Y por qué te las quitas si no ves bien?

- Para no rompérmelas.

- Buena respuesta.

- Pues aunque estés sin gafas si lo ves venir hacia tu cara ¡apártate hombre! -gruñía Konohamaru.

- Será mejor que dejemos ya el partido - propuso Lee.

- Claro, te rajas porque te estábamos ganando.

- ¿Yo rendirme? ¡Nunca!

- ¿Y como llamas a esto? Rajao que eres un rajao.

- ¿Me estas retando, enano?

- De... dejarlo ya... no empecéis de nuevo.

- Tu calla y observa como yo solito lavo tu honor y el mío - bravuconeó Konohamaru.

- ¿Cuantos como tu y un hombre? - se burló Lee.

Moegi salía del instituto acompañada de Shiho y ambas cargadas con bastantes papeles.

- Muchas gracias Shiho-san, tu colaboración nos va a ayudar mucho.

- No es nada, me gusta ayudar. Oye ¿No son esos tus amigos?

- Oh si... ¿que les habrá pasado ahora? Siempre que les dejo solos se meten en algún lío... ¡chicos!

Shiho y Moegi se acercaron a ellos tres. Lee y Konohamaru parecía enfrascados en una batalla verbal mientras Udón seguía quejándose del balonazo que había recibido.

- ¿Que ha pasado? - se interesó Moegi.

- Casi me matan Moegi, casi me matan.

- ¡Shiho! ¡Eres tú! - exclamó entusiasmado Lee.

- Si, soy yo, Rock Lee.

- ¡Y te acuerdas de mi!

- Te dije que acordarse de ti es fácil, lo que me extraña es que te acuerdes tú de mí.

- He estado acordándome todo el verano... quiero decir que... bueno no es que yo me acordase de ti es que me he acordado mucho de todo lo que me enseñaste de las estrellas y eso.

- Gracias, vaya, es increíble que te acuerdes.

- Es que aprendí muchas cosas y me lo pasé genial y me gustaría que me enseñases más.

- Ejem - se oyó carraspear a Moegi.

- De las estrellas, es un tema fascinante.

- Claro, cuando quieras Rock Lee ¿Y a ti que te ha pasado?

- El balón cargado con la fuerza de la juventud de Lee se estrelló contra su cara - explicó Konohamaru.

- ¿Te duele?

- Bastante.

- Y te sale un poco de sangre - añadió Moegi - Si que es que sois un desastre, a ver ¿quien tiene un pañuelo?

- Yo - respondió Shiho dejando los papeles que llevaba en el suelo.

Shiho puso el pañuelo en la nariz de Udón que se quejó un poco.

- Lo siento.

- ¿Y que haces a estas horas aquí? - se interesó Lee.

- Shiho ha venido a ayudar al club de periodismo - explicó Moegi - Va a ser nuestra nueva redactora jefa.

- ¿Entonces ya no se cierra? - pareció quejarse Konohamaru.

- Parece que no.

- ¿No era la redactora jefe Akane?

- Pero tiene que dejarlo por problemas familiares - continuó explicando Moegi - Uff, creíamos que lo cerrarían pero Shiho-san se ha ofrecido para ayudarnos y tiene muchas ideas y muy buenas.

- Bueno, no tanto - dijo tímidamente Shiho.

- Seguro que si - añadió Lee - ¡Eh! ¿Y yo puedo ayudar de alguna forma?

- La verdad es que cualquier ayuda nos vendría muy bien.

- ¡Genial! ¿Ahora donde vas?

- A mi casa.

- Te acompaño, no te importa ¿verdad? así hablamos de lo que puedo hacer por el periódico ¡vamos!

Después de unas cuantas frases mas Shiho y Lee se marcharon.

- Desde luego - dijo Konohamaru - Si que eres penoso Udón, ahora la nariz te sangra aún más.

- Porque eres tu - añadió Moegi - Si no pensaría que eres un pervertido.

- Es un pervertido, mas que ninguno... a este le gusta cualquiera ¡mira como se ha puesto porque le ha tocado un poco!

- No... no es eso... que va.

- Si... claro.

...

Les habían pedido que entraran de nuevo en la sala donde habían estado. Sentados frente a la mesa esperaban en silencio y con las manos cogidas que la asistenta regresase. Por fin la puerta se abrió y entró.

- Perdonarme, es que ha surgido una urgencia - dijo mientras se sentaba - Bueno ya están los resultados. Akane... siento tener que decirte que efectivamente estás embarazada.

Aquellas palabras cayeron como un bloque de plomo sobre ellos. Aun les quedaba una esperanza, esperaban con los corazones latiéndoles a mil por hora y apretando sus manos que les dijeran que no estaba embarazada... pero no... dijo lo que no querían oír.

Akane rompió a llorar con desesperación, ya no podía más, era algo que la había desbordado totalmente, todo se volvió negro para ella y sentía como si cayese por un agujero negro que no parecía tener fondo. Shikamaru cerró los ojos al tiempo que pensaba que su corazón dejaba de latir... aquello no podía ser, creía estar preparado para esa noticia, estaba casi seguro al 100% y suponía que no iba a sorprenderle, que ya lo tenia asumido pero no... aún así se sintió aterrorizado completamente, quizás se aferraba a esa pequeñísima posibilidad de haberse equivocado. Respiró hondo, tenía que recobrar la compostura.

- Lo siento chicos, ya veo que no es lo que esperabais.

Miró a Akane, al menos lloraba, no era un pensamiento muy adecuado en ese momento pero tampoco podía evitar sentirse bien al verla llorar, mientras llorase se desahogaría y no le daría por clavarse agujas, al menos eso era una buena noticia... ¿pero por qué pensaba ahora en eso?

- Perdonad que os insiste pero ¿Sabéis lo que queréis hacer?

- No - habló titubeando - No lo sabemos.

- Pues deberíais ir pensándolo. No tenéis tanto tiempo.

- No puede ser - Akane comenzó a lamentarse mientras lloraba - No es verdad, no es verdad... mi madre me va a matar... esto es un error ¿y mi padre? me va a regañar, va a decir que soy una niña mala, me van a castigar, me van a castigar...

- Voy a por un vaso de agua - se levantó la asistenta - Haz que ponga la cabeza entre las piernas y respire profundamente ¿Crees que podrás o aviso a una enfermera?

- Creo que podré. Akane, Akane, mírame, mírame a mi... a mi... eh, que me mires a los ojos... estoy contigo, no estas sola, venga respira, vamos, toma aire... así y suéltalo... bien, otra vez, eh, no dejes de mirarme a mi, estoy contigo ¿me ves? estoy a tu lado... venga respira.

- No puedo, no puedo, me ahogo... mi corazón late muy deprisa y me duele.

- Tranquila, estoy aquí, no me voy a ir, voy a estar contigo todo lo que necesites... vamos, otra vez, respira hondo, vamos.

Cuando salieron de la clínica Akane parecía haberse recuperado del shock inicial. Ahora se sentía como atontada, como si todo fuera mentira o parte de un sueño. De camino a la estación para regresar pasaron por una solitaria calle, iban en silencio y cogidos de la mano, desanimados y aturdidos, Shikamaru se detuvo en seco y atrajo a Akane hacia él.

Sin decir una palabra ya que no encontraba ninguna apropiada en ese momento la abrazó y aunque la chica pareció tensarse en un primer momento al cabo de unos segundos notó como iba relajándose y rindiéndose.

- Shikamaru ¿Por qué no has querido que me hiciera una ecografía?

- ¿Para qué?

- Nos hubieran confirmado de cuantas semanas estoy.

- Yo ya se de cuantas semanas estás.

- Pero...

- A partir del momento que nos dieron el resultado yo soy el único responsable de lo que pasa, eso que tienes es culpa mía y no de ningún otro y te juro que lo confirmaré ante quien sea, incluso si sale con la misma cara que el Uchiha yo seguiré afirmando que tiene los ojos de mi abuela.

- Es solo culpa mía y de nadie más.

- Pero es que yo te quiero, ya te lo dije y quiero estar a tu lado y ocuparme de ti y me da igual que vengas con... algo adosado.

- Hablas sin saber lo que dices, solo estás asustado y el momento tan intenso que hemos vivido te ha confundido.

- A mi no es tan fácil confundirme - la separó un poco de él y puso las manos en sus mejillas - Verás como de una forma u otra saldremos de esta, es estadísticamente imposible que todo nos vaya mal, algo nos tiene que ir bien por fuerza. Ahora nos relajaremos y mañana empezaremos, con calma, a pensar en todas las posibilidades que tenemos, lo haremos fríamente, analizaremos los pros y los contras y ya verás como encontramos una solución.

Y justo en ese momento en el que en realidad Shikamaru se sentía mas deprimido porque necesitaba "algo", un gesto... lo que fuera que le demostrara que Akane también estaba a su lado porque él también necesitaba apoyo, en ese preciso momento le pareció oír en un débil susurro una frase, simple y sencilla, dicha apresuradamente y casi sin vocalizar antes de separarse y casi echar a correr, pero eran justo la que necesitaba oír para sentir que todo lo que hacía no era inútil... _"yo también te quiero"._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Bueno pues ya solo me queda desearos un ¡FELIZ 2011! Espero que este nuevo año os traiga a todos solo cosas buenas y dejéis atrás los malos momentos._

_Gracias por haber tenido (los que han tenido) la paciencia de leer durante este año. Gracias por los reviews y las palabras de ánimo, como sois muy buenos seguro que Los Reyes Magos os van a traer cosas bonitas._

_Lala-chan, gracias como siempre por tus palabras, fueron un bonito regalo de Navidad, ojala que también estés pasándotelo genial._

_Que tengáis una buena semana ¡Sayonara!_


	83. Unos ojos en los que perderse

_Antes de comenzar este capítulo quiero dejar una nota especial para **Loe**, sin duda la persona que me ha dejado el comentario mas largo que he recibido nunca y también lleno de sentimientos. No se si llegarás hasta este capítulo o te habrás hartado antes de la historia pero por si llegas, que sepas que me siento muy orgullosa de que esta historia te haya servido de tanta ayuda, que haya conseguido distraerte un poco y ayudar a que vayas superando un poco tan malos momentos. Desde luego que debe haber sido cosa del destino que cayera en tus manos en esos precisos momentos, a mí desde luego tu historia me ha llegado al corazón. Cuando a una le dicen cosas como las que me dices tú a mí, descubre que merece la pena escribir._

_Y ya os dejo con el capítulo. Espero que os guste._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Unos ojos en los que perderse**

Jisei y Sumire no se habían alejado demasiado de la estación de tren, por supuesto que esperarían el regreso de sus amigos, no iban encima a quedarse sin saber cual había sido el resultado, aunque Jisei estaba más que convencida de saberlo.

De vez en cuando Ryuko llamaba, estaba muy nerviosa y deseando saber si ya se sabía algo y el que. Por enésima vez Jisei se despedía de ella prometiéndole que en cuanto lo supiese la llamaría y colgaba.

- Ryuko está poniéndose histérica - comentó.

- Y yo también - añadió Sumire - Ve va a dar un ataque de... algo ¿Por qué no llama?

- Porque son malas noticias, si fuera que no está embarazada te aseguro que ya habría llamado.

- ¿La llamamos nosotras?

- Es mejor que no, solo la agobiaremos más.

- ¿No estás preocupada por ella?

- Si pero está con Shikamaru, él sabrá como calmarla.

- ¿Tu crees?

- Sin duda.

- Shikamaru es muy listo.

- No lo digo por eso pero si.

- ¿Y si le llamamos a él?

En ese preciso momento el móvil de Jisei comenzó a sonar sobresaltando a Sumire que no pudo evitar dar un gritito.

- Mira, Shikamaru... ¿Si? ¿Shika?

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué? - instigaba Sumire, Jisei levantó una mano indicándole que callara.

- Ya... entiendo... si... de acuerdo... dale un abrazo de nuestra parte... hasta luego - y colgó.

- ¿Qué?

- Ha dado positivo.

Sumire ahogó una exclamación poniendo sus propias manos en su boca.

- Acaban de coger el tren de vuelta. Voy a llamar a Ryuko y decirles que vengan, creo que a Shikamaru le vendrá bien ver a su amigo.

- Pues yo voy a llamar a Ten-Ten.

- Mujer, no la molestes.

- Es amiga de Akane y seguro que quiere estar con ella, estaba tan preocupada como nosotras.

- Si, es cierto.

- ¿Deberíamos avisar también a Shino?

- No, mejor no. Akane siempre se apoya mucho en Shino pero es Shikamaru el que debe ser su apoyo ahora.

...

El grupo de Naruto daba una vuelta por el centro comercial. Era algo que a Sasuke no le gustaba en absoluto, le aburría enormemente dar vueltas y ver tiendas pero Ino y Sakura parecían entusiasmadas.

- ¿No es un verdadero capricho? - decía Ino a Sakura señalando una pieza de lencería femenina en uno de los escaparates - Mira Kiba, para Navidad te la regalaré.

Kiba miró la prenda torciendo la boca mientras Naruto se reía con ganas.

- ¿Tengo pinta de usar sujetadores?

- Que tonto eres - reía también Ino - El regalo será que lo verás puesto en mí.

- ¡Ino! ¡No seas cochina! - gritó Sakura mientras Kiba se quedaba como hipnotizado mirando aquel trozo de tela.

- Tontaina - murmuró Ten-Ten pasando a su lado.

Eso llamó la atención de Kiba que buscó con su mirada a Ten-Ten juste en el momento en el que veía como esta agarraba la mano de Naruto... claro, se le había olvidado que por lo visto esos dos ahora eran "novios". Eso le puso de mal humor.

- Vamos a entrar en esta tienda a probarnos ropa - dijo Ino - Vosotros esperarnos aquí - señaló una de las zonas de descanso que había cerca - Vamos Sakura ¿Vienes con nosotras, Hinata?

- No, no voy a comprarme nada.

- Ni nosotras tampoco, solo es para probárnosla - añadió Sakura.

- No... no... mejor no.

- ¿Y tu Ten-Ten? - preguntó ahora Ino a su otra compañera.

- Tampoco me apetece, mejor me siento un poco, estoy cansada de andar.

- Que raro que tú digas eso. Bueno, vamos Sakura.

Ten-Ten se sentó en uno de los bancos y casi tiró de Naruto para que se sentara a su lado. Gaara y Hinata, que habían ido todo el camino los últimos y bastante callados, se sentaron en otro y Sasuke y Kiba optaron por sentarse en un tercero. Kiba miraba realmente muy molesto a Naruto y Ten-Ten.

- ¿No crees que deberíamos hacer algo, Naruto? - preguntó Ten-Ten.

- ¿De qué?

- Se supone que estamos saliendo ¿No deberíamos hacer algo?

- ¿Que quieres que hagamos? - se alarmó Naruto.

- No se, quizás comportarnos como si estuviésemos saliendo. Tuya fue la idea ¿no?

- ¿Estás muy enfadada?

- Si, pero mas bien conmigo misma, no se como me he metido en este lío.

No se podía negar lo incómoda que era esa situación para Hinata y Gaara.

- ¿Por qué no nos vamos, Hinata? - se atrevió al fin a proponer Gaara.

- ¿Irnos?

- Si, nosotros dos. No se que hacemos con estas parejas.

- Son... nuestros amigos.

- También podemos dedicarnos a fingir.

- ¿A... fingir?

- Si, igual que ellos.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- A que todo esto no es mas que un absurdo teatro. Sasuke finge que está "saliendo" con Sakura cuando en realidad no le importa absolutamente nada; no se porqué aguanta esta situación, supongo que porque espera conseguir algo de Sakura, tenerla siempre a mano o algo así. Sakura finge que sale con Sasuke pero sabe que él la está utilizando. Ino finge que le gusta Kiba pero lo único que le gusta es tener a un chico a su lado y Kiba finge que le gusta Ino y lo hace porque seguramente Ino le recompense bien por su "obediencia". Y en cuanto a Ten-Ten y Naruto está claro que también fingen, no se porqué razón, ni que pretende conseguir Naruto pero no me convencen.

- Eso lo dices para animarme.

- No, que va, para nada. ¿Que te parece si nos vamos a tomar algo?

- ¿Quienes?

- Nosotros... tu y yo. No me siento muy bien estando con tantas parejas.

- Es un poco incómodo, si... pero no lo tienes que hacer por mi, ya no me duele ver a Naruto con Ten-Ten, lo que quiero es que Naruto esté feliz.

- No lo hago por ti, lo hago por mí. Vamos, te invito.

Gaara se levantó y Hinata le siguió. Ambos se acercaron a donde estaba Naruto.

- Naruto - habló Gaara - Que nosotros nos vamos.

- ¿Os marcháis? ¿Dónde?

- Quiero enseñarle algo a Hinata.

- ¿Que le vas a enseñar? - preguntó Naruto sonriendo silencioso.

- Mi colección de sellos.

- ¿Coleccionas sellos? - se interesó Ten-Ten.

- Tengo de todas partes del mundo. De pequeño no iba más allá de las tierras de mi familia, era mi forma de "ver" el mundo. Tengo una gran colección.

- Eso no me lo has enseñado a mi, dattebayo

- se quejó Naruto.

- Bueno, nos vamos. Nos vemos el lunes en el instituto.

- ¿No vas a salir el fin de semana?

- No lo creo.

- ¿Y tu Hinata?

- En invitado a Hinata a comer al campo - contestó Gaara con su habitual seriedad antes de que Hinata pudiese contestar. La chica le miró totalmente perpleja - ¿Verdad, Hinata?

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Si, si.

No sabía muy bien a que se refería Gaara pero tampoco le apetecía salir mucho con parejas, aunque quizás Sasuke no saliese con ellos el fin de semana y eso significaba que Sakura se quedaría sola y le daba un poco de pena pero no, tenía que empezar a pensar en si misma y la invitación de Gaara parecía interesante, además, por mucho que Naruto significase para ella no podía estar todo su vida siguiéndole como una sombra.

Después de unas cuantas frases se marcharon. Ten-Ten les observó hasta que los perdió de vista.

- Creo que les hemos asustado - comentó.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ay Naruto, no seas torpe. Piensa que creen que somos tres parejas de enamorados, no pueden sentirse muy a gusto.

- Si, eso si.

- Pobre Hinata, me da mucha pena.

- A mi también, pero la compasión no es buena y yo la aprecio demasiado como para querer tener compasión por ella.

- Te entiendo. En el fondo eres muy buen chico, Naruto.

- ¿Tu crees? - dijo riendo tontamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

- Un poco bruto a veces, otras no te enteras de nada pero tienes un gran corazón. Se que no quieres hacerla daño.

- Nunca haría daño a Hinata, nunca.

Ten-Ten miró de reojo a Kiba y le vio mirándola fijamente como si quisiese penetrar en su mente, seguramente se estaría preguntando que es lo que había visto en Naruto o algo así... será tonto, si él no hubiera sido tan... pelele de Ino ahora no pasarían estas cosas. De improviso cogió a Naruto del cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella para darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

Naruto, sorprendido reaccionó apartándose un poco con gesto de sorpresa y confusión.

- ¿Que haces?

- Se supone que estamos saliendo, no hagas más el ridículo.

- Es cierto - Naruto se giró y vio el enorme mosqueo que mostraba sin ningún disimulo la cara de Kiba. Eso le hizo gracia y fue cuando de la misma forma imprevista devolvió el beso a Ten-Ten - Esto es divertido.

- A ver si te vas aficionar demasiado.

- Es por la cara de Kiba.

- ¿Se ha mosqueado?

- ¿No la has visto?

- No, tú me tapabas la vista.

- Pues se le ha notado un montón, vaya que si.

- Pues que se aguante.

Kiba intentaba disimular pero realmente ese besito le había mosqueado un montón.

- Maldito Naruto - gruñía por lo bajo.

- ¿Escuece? - habló escuetamente Sasuke.

- No creo que eso a ti te importe.

- Tienes razón, no me importa lo más mínimo.

- Pues entonces métete en tus asuntos, Uchiha.

- Como si los tuyos me importaran algo.

- ¿Entonces para que hablas?

- Donde las dan, las toman, Inuzuka. Ya sabes, "diente por diente" y "ojo por ojo".

- ¿Que quieres decir?

- Si no lo entiendes no pienso perder mi tiempo en explicártelo.

- Ya... no, si creo que lo entiendo ¿Pero sabes lo que te digo? Que te apliques el cuento.

- ¿Tú me vas a dar consejos?

- Trata mejor a Sakura porque algún día será la única persona capaz de ayudarte.

- Lo que tú digas.

Kiba no soportaba a Sasuke, no soportaba esa actitud de autosuficiencia y tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no darle con su puño en toda la cara ¿Quien se creía que era? Estaba deseando que Shikamaru le diera en todas las narices, se iba a reír de él pero que con muchas ganas.

...

Durante el camino de vuelta en el tren Akane y Shikamaru parecían haberse tranquilizado bastante. Para Shikamaru todo era de lo mas problemático, no le gustaba para nada esa situación que se había creado pero estaba creada y aunque era un rollo pues no había vuelta atrás, si por él fuera se hubiera recostado en el asiento del tren y cerrado los ojos pero no podía hacerlo, si lo hacía seguramente Akane se lo tomaría como una insulto personal o algo así, así que no le quedaba otra opción que permanecer alerta. Akane parecía haberse tranquilizado, sin duda era la peor noticia que imaginaba pero el miedo inicial ahora se estaba transformando en ganas de protestar, de gritar, de quejarse de que eso no era justo... veía su vida escaparse entre sus dedos como si fuera agua y que por mas que lo intentaba no podía retener, claro que eso le había pasado por tonta y por imbécil y nadie más tenía la culpa, que es que había que ser tonta para hacer lo que ella hizo ¿acaso no tenía información suficiente de lo que podía pasar? si es que quedarse embarazada hoy en día era de tontas, de muy tontas. En un segundo pasó del abatimiento más profundo a el enfado más descomunal con ella misma que nunca había tenido y las nauseas que sentía al oler el perfume de esa señora cerca de ella no ayudaba para nada a sentirse mejor... ahora lo único que deseaba era bajar de ese maldito tren y respirar algo de aire, contaminado pero sin perfume.

- ¿Me devuelves mi costurero? - dijo a su compañero intentando distraer su atención.

- No.

- No es una sugerencia.

- Pues no te lo voy a devolver.

- ¿Y ese capricho?

- Prefiero que me grites a mí antes que vuelvas a hacerte daño.

- No temas, el daño me lo hago a mi misma, no a tu hijo. Tu le haces más daño fumando.

- Eso es cierto. De todas formas no me gusta imaginar a la madre de mi hijo deseando que este se duerma para correr a clavarse agujas... es un poco triste.

Akane iba a contestar bastante enfadada pero en el último momento cambió de opinión.

- Supongo que es una escena lamentable pero ¿quien te ha dicho que vayamos a tenerlo?

- Nadie, pero si no tenemos dinero tampoco podremos no tenerlo. Y no vale que te tires por unas escaleras o algo de eso, nunca funciona... ni tomar pastillas porque a lo mejor encima tenemos un hijo tonto.

- Que gracioso, te creerás muy gracioso. Pues tampoco tenemos dinero para tenerlo ¿Tú sabes la de gastos que tiene un niño? ¿De que piensas que vivamos?

- Había pensado en atracar un banco y que tú vendieses tu cuerpo.

- Ja... ja ¿Crees que tus padres estarían dispuestos a mantenernos?

- A mi madre me va a cortar las pelotas en cuanto se entere, no sabes como es cuando se enfada.

- ¿Tanto miedo da?

- Ya te digo.

- Pues no das muchos ánimos. Somos muy jóvenes y sin estudios, nosotros no podemos hacernos cargo de un niño.

- No podemos hacernos cargo ni de nosotros mismos.

- ¿De que vamos a vivir?

- Siempre podemos ir a vivir al pueblo. Hay algunas casas vacías, en alguna podemos vivir, además no nos faltará comida, mis tíos tienen huertos, algo nos darían para comer, seguro.

- ¿Estás oyéndote?

- Lo digo en serio. Soy un Nara, no me faltaría trabajo, seguro.

- Menudo panorama.

- Pues muy halagüeño no es. Tenemos otra opción. Verás... siempre podemos acudir a la adopción, espera, no digas nada, no me refiero a darlo en adopción sin más, me refiero a dejar que lo adopte alguien de mi familia. Los Nara somos muy tradicionales y seguro que más de una familia estaría dispuesta a adoptar al nieto de Shikaku. Estaría bien, no tendría una mala vida, los Nara no somos millonarios pero no le faltaría para vivir y tendría el cariño de toda la familia y en el futuro podríamos...

- Claro, en el futuro tú te casarás con Ino y lo recuperarías y ella se convertiría en la madre de mi hijo.

- ¿Pero que dices? ¿Que te hace suponer a ti que me voy a casar con Ino?

- Tu madre lo dijo, que ella era perfecta para ser una Nara.

- Si... cuanto estaba embarazada de mi también dijo que yo iba a ser una niña y compró toda la ropa rosa - Akane sonrió - Mira, ya has sonreído. Solo es una sugerencia, para que sepas que tienes esa otra opción... todo esto es un rollo Akane pero ya verás como se soluciona de alguna manera.

Guardaron silencio durante unos minutos.

- ¿Shikamaru te puedo pedir un favor?

- Claro.

- ¿Te acuerdas de la cita que te pedí y que no hemos podido tener?

- Claro que me acuerdo, me la debes.

- ¿Podemos tenerla mañana?

- ¿Ahora quieres que tengamos una cita?

- Pero con una condición: que no hablemos nada de esto, que actuemos como si no pasase porque quiero tener un día... quiero no tener que pensar, ni preocuparme, ignorar mis problemas, solo...

- Está bien - dijo recostándose - A ver donde me llevas, me muero de curiosidad.

...

Gaara y Hinata habían entrado en una cafetería. Allí estaban, sentados uno frente al otro, casi sin hablarse pero sintiéndose cómodos en compañía.

- Gracias por el batido - habló débilmente Hinata.

- No hay de que

- Entonces... ¿mañana vas a comer al campo?

- Si, voy con mis hermanos, los padres de Matsuri lo han propuesto.

- Ah... que bien.

- Puedes venir si quieres.

- No, no... no podría.

- ¿Por qué?

- Es una reunión privada.

- No, para nada. Me gustaría mucho que vinieras.

- Pero yo... a mi no me han invitado y no se...

- Te invito yo.

- Gracias.

- ¿Entonces vendrás?

- No... no lo se... tendría que decirlo en casa.

- Podemos invitar también a Neji.

Se creó un silencio entre ambos, ninguno de los dos era muy hablador aunque tampoco parecían necesitarlo.

- ¿Me vas a llevar a ver tus sellos?

- Lo dije por decir algo.

- Entiendo.

- No es que no quiera enseñártelos, es que creo que no te interesarán.

- No, seguro que si me interesan, tiene pinta de ser muy interesante, me encantaría verlos... bueno, si tú quieres enseñármelos.

- ¿De veras?

- Por supuesto.

- Vale. Pues entonces cuando terminemos los batidos vamos a mi casa.

...

Ten-Ten, Ryuko y Chouji se habían reunido en la estación de tren con Sumire y Jisei y esperaban impacientes la llegada del tren donde suponían que vendrían Akane y Shikamaru.

- ¿Cómo no me lo dijisteis antes? - se quejaba Ten-Ten.

- Tampoco pasa nada - respondía Jisei - ¿Qué ibas a hacer?

- Ay no lo se pero quería haber estado con ella.

- Bueno - intervino Chouji - Estamos ahora que es lo importante ¿o no?

El tren llegó y ellos recorrieron impacientes con la mirada todas las puertas.

- ¡Allí! - gritó Sumire - ¡Están allí!

- Vale pero no grites - la regañó Sumire - Que estas llamando la atención.

- Ay es que estoy muy nerviosa. Venga, vamos.

- Tranquila, ya vienen ellos - apuntó Jisei.

- No parecen muy mal ¿no? - comentó Ryuko.

- Mira, vienen cogiditos de la mano y todo - continuaba hablando Sumire - Ay que nervios.

Shikamaru y Akane les vieron, era imposible no verles sobretodo porque Sumire no hacía más que agitar los brazos. En cuanto estuvieron cerca las chicas corrieron a rodear a Akane atosigándola a preguntas. Chouji y Shikamaru se quedaron uno frente al otro mirándose.

- ¿Qué? - dijo simplemente Chouji.

- Ya ves.

- Menuda guarrada - Shikamaru simplemente se encogió de hombros - Eso te pasa por no pensar... tanto cerebro y mira.

- No me marees, Chouji - dijo llevándose dos dedos al puente de la nariz - No tengo la cabeza para charlas, todo lo que me vayas a decir ya me lo he dicho yo.

En el camino de vuelta Akane relataba a sus amigas todo lo que había pasado en el clínica y les enseñaba los folletos que le habían dado.

- ¿Y que vas a hacer? - preguntaba Ten-Ten.

- No lo se.

- Pues es lo primero que tienes que decidir.

- El problema es que no tengo dinero para nada de esto.

- ¿Se lo vas a decir a tu madre? - se interesó Sumire.

- No puedo, me mata, mi madre me mata.

- Tampoco será para tanto.

- Tú no la conoces.

- Pero tu madre es tu madre, ella lo entenderá.

- Su madre no va a entender nada - se quejó Jisei.

- Tranquila - continuó Sumire - Al principio se enfadan pero en un par de semanas se acostumbran, ya lo verás.

- Tú no conoces a mi madre.

- Oye Shikamaru - habló Ryuko - Tu padre tiene una farmacia ¿No podría él darle estas pastillas?

- ¿Quieres que le pida a mi padre una pastilla abortiva?

- Podría ser - respondió Ten-Ten - Es tu padre.

- Le digo eso a mi padre y de la bofetada que me mete me arranca la coleta.

- Pues podrías intentarlo.

- Pues vaya... pues no se lo digas a tu padre ¿no las puedes coger? - se quejó Sumire.

- Encima voy y robo a mi propio padre.

- ¿Pero por qué no te las iba a dar? Es una emergencia, seguro que no le apetece ver a su hijo con este problema.

- No lo se pero si se que es su manera de educarme, bueno... no vamos a entrar en el tema, ya me dejó muy claro que ni se me ocurriera nunca pedirle una píldora "del día después", bah, si ni quiere que le pida preservativos, dice que los compre como los demás pero a lo que iba, creo que esa pastilla se ha de tomar bajo vigilancia médica, puede ser peligroso tomarla así, a lo loco, puede tener efectos secundarios muy graves ¿no lo sabías?

- Bueno chicas - intervino Chouji - Yo me llevo a Shikamaru por aquí. Creo que vosotras necesitáis hablar de cosas de chicas y nosotros de cosas de chicos.

- Me parece una gran idea - añadió Jisei.

- Nos vemos mañana Ryuko, te llamo y quedamos.

- De acuerdo.

- Tu también me llamas, Akane y me dices a que hora y donde quedamos - indicó Shikamaru - Recuerda que me lo has propuesto tu.

- Si, si, mañana quedamos.

- Por favor - miró a sus amigas - Cuidarla y a ver si se anima un poco.

- Tranquilo Shikamaru, nosotras nos ocupamos - aclaró Ten-Ten - Tu ve con Chouji y habla todo lo que tengas que hablar.

Allí se separaron.

Después de andar unos cuantos metros en silencio encontraron un banco y allí fueron a sentarse. Shikamaru sacó su paquete de cigarrillos y lo miró.

- ¿No crees que deberías dejas de fumar?

- Aunque no te lo creas llevo ya varios días sin fumar - arrugó el paquete, lo lanzó hacia una papelera cercana y no acertó.

- Fallaste. Ahora tienes que levantarte y recogerlo.

- ¡Mendokusei!

- Ya podías haber fallado en otras cosas pero no, tú tuviste que dar de lleno en la diana.

- No me fastidies Chouji.

- No, no te pienso echar ninguna charla, ya se encargará tu familia de hacerlo.

Shikamaru le miró con cara de aburrimiento.

- ¿Y que es lo que tu quieres?

- ¿Que quiero de qué?

- Se que Akane no quiere tenerlo pero ¿y tu? - Shikamaru lanzó un hondo suspiro - Ya veo.

- Se que es una locura, la lógica me dice que es absurdo pero es que para mi fue algo importante. Se que para ella fue todo un error, una tontería pero para mi fue... se que se me fue de las manos, lo se pero es que por una vez en mi vida mi cerebro dejó de pensar, es que no existía nada, el mundo dejó de existir, nada importaba, éramos solo nosotros y sentía como si el cielo y la tierra se juntasen.

Chouji le miraba con gesto realmente asombrado.

- No he entendido nada de lo que has dicho.

- Quiero decir que yo nunca he perdido el sentido de la realidad, nunca, vale que nunca había llegado tan lejos pero es por eso, siempre tenía presente lo que pasaba pero en esos momentos yo...

- Vale si, el calentón debió ser enorme, es eso ¿no? Conclusión: mañana mismo consigo como sea unos preservativos y no me separo de ellos por si acaso.

- No lo entiendes.

- Lo único que entiendo es que ahora me viene un sobrino y tu quieres tenerlo porque... no se por qué, será que eres masoquista.

- No importa lo que yo quiera, al final la única que importa es ella.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Por supuesto. No soy tan tonto como parezco en estos momentos. Se el problema que nos ocasiona, soy consciente de todo, no tenemos trabajo, no tenemos dinero, no tenemos nada de nada, por no tener no tenemos el apoyo de su familia y yo tengo que estudiar, se supone que tengo que estudiar y sacarme una carrera, es lo que todo el mundo espera de mi y... no me puedo dejar llevar por absurdas ideas, las cosas son como son... es un rollo pero es así.

- Y sabes que siempre contarás conmigo.

- Si, lo se y también que no vale la pena que me de dolor de cabeza pensando. Lo que sea, será.

- ¿Lo vas a dejar todo al azar? ¿No vas a intentar hacer nada?

- Haré lo que tenga que hacer cuando tenga que hacerlo. Chouji, no quiero perderla, es lo único que no deseo. La amo y ya es inútil que lo niegue ante cualquiera, siento por Akane algo que nunca he sentido por nadie. No es la ilusión de la primera vez que tonteamos, ese subidón de adrenalina que me hacía sentir como si flotara. No se parece a nada de lo que antes he sentido, ni con Temari, no con Ino, si lo pienso, a parte de la excitación inicial de salir con unas chicas atractivas y sexys luego no sentí nada de nada. Tampoco con los fugaces encuentros con Tayuya y Kin, si, intensos pero vacíos completamente, tampoco cuando salí con Sakura por la que solo sentía simpatía... nada se parece a este vacío en el estómago que me causa estar junto a Akane, este dolor que me invade cuando pienso que Sasuke podría... ¿de que tengo celos? no debería tenerlos, es lo justo, si yo he besado a otras chicas ella tenía el mismo derecho a besar a otros chicos... ¡maldita sea! He tardado un año en darme cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba en todo. Había creído que ella estaba enamorada de Shino cuando no era así, cuando solo eran amigos y la acusé de engañarme con él cuando solo había buscado refugio en un amigo por el daño que yo la había hecho... y lo estropeé todo más. Seguramente Akane se sintió muy dolida al verme salir con Temari y con Ino, seguro que lo pasó mal y... como dice Gaara, el universo te devuelve las cosas que haces, las buenas y las malas.

Choji había escuchado en silencio a su amigo. Eran pocas las ocasiones en las que le veía hablar tanto y tan seguido sin estar quejándose de lo aburrido que era hacerlo.

...

Gaara había llevado a Hinata a su casa y ante la insistencia de la chica había sacado su colección de sellos.

- Esto es muy aburrido, Hinata - la había advertido.

Pero Hinata había insistido, quería ver esa colección que comenzó siendo pequeño. Para ella, imaginarse a Gaara de pequeño, un niño triste y solitario, mirando su colección de sellos, clasificándolos o lo que fuera que hiciese le resultaba enternecedor. Cuantas cosas había que desconocía de la vida de Gaara, sabía que su infancia había sido dolorosa, que lo pasó muy mal, que se sintió solo y aislado del mundo y que se refugiaba en su mundo interior, un mundo interior lleno de odio y rencor hacia el mundo que lo rechazaba pero sin embargo coleccionaba sellos, eso era algo que le llamaba mucho la atención ¿que pensaría mientras observaba sus sellos? a lo mejor era su forma de evadirse de todo.

Hinata estuvo mirando con verdadera atención todos los sellos que Gaara le enseñaba y demostraba verdadero interés en sus explicaciones.

- ¿No te estoy aburriendo?

- No, para nada.

Un pequeño roce de sus manos hizo que ambos las apartasen bruscamente.

- ¿Que ha sido eso? - se sobresalto Hinata de pronto.

- Debe ser alguno de mis hermanos.

- ¡Ya estoy en casa! - oyeron a Kankuro.

- ¿Lo ves?

- Hola parejita - dijo entrando en el salón donde ellos estaban - ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

- Le enseño a Hinata mi colección de sellos.

- ¿Tu colección de sellos? ¿No tienes algo más entretenido que enseñarle?

- A mi... me resulta... interesante - habló con miedo Hinata.

- Será que eres tan rara con él.

- ¿Cómo es que vuelves tan pronto?

- No había mucho interesante que hacer ¿Y vosotros?

- Estábamos algo incómodos, todos iban en pareja y decidimos venir.

- Ya veo, a ver sellos... ¡la juerga padre!

- ¿Y Sumire?

- Ah, hoy no ha salido, tenía que ir a un sitio importantísimo.

- He pensado que mañana Neji y Hinata podrían acompañarnos a la comida.

- Estupendo, cuantos mas seamos mejor. ¡Eh! ¿Puedo invitar a Sumire? A lo mejor le divierte venir... voy a llamarla.

Cuando Kankuro salió de la habitación, Hinata miró fijamente a Gaara.

- ¿De veras que no molestamos?

- Claro que no.

- Yo... esto... Gaara... yo...

- ¿Si, Hinata?

- A lo mejor te parezco muy descarada pero...

- ¿si?

- Con esa chica... la que ha venido de Suna...

- ¿Matsuri?

- Tú... ¿eres su prometido?

- ¿Prometido? No. Yo no soy nada de ella. Es la hija de la familia vecina, solo eso.

- Ya... pero... a ti... te gusta.

- ¿Quien te ha dicho eso?

- Lo he pensado yo... tu a ella le gustas.

- No creo. Más bien creo que me considera como un hermano o algo así.

- No, yo no creo eso.

- Bueno, nunca me lo he planteado.

- ¿A ti te gusta alguien?

Gaara fijó sus ojos esmeraldas en los de Hinata. Esta se sentía totalmente avergonzada de lo que acababa de preguntar, ni siquiera sabía por qué lo había hecho, solo sabía que mirando esos ojos parecía sentir que se perdía en ellos.

- Si - respondió con voz trémula Gaara - Hay una chica que me gusta.

Hinata se sintió un poco decepcionada aunque no sabía porqué era lógico que a Gaara le gustase alguna chica, lo extraño sería que no se fijase en ninguna.

- ¿Matsuri? - preguntó con miedo.

- No.

Gaara tampoco podía dejar de mirar los ojos perlados de Hinata y sentía la misma sensación vertiginosa de perderse en ellos. Ambos los cerraron como queriendo huir de esa atracción pero entonces sintieron otra, algo que parecía atraerlos como si fueran imanes, sentían el aliento del otro cada vez mas cerca hasta casi respirarlo.

- ¡Ya está! - dijo de pronto Kankuro entrando y rompiendo aquel momento - Sumire viene. Va a ser genial.

Tanto Gaara como Hinata se separaron bruscamente y miraron hacia otro lado, los dos tenían las mejillas tildadas de un encantador tono carmín que hizo sonreír a Kankuro.

- ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó con voz inocente.

- Nada, mirábamos los sellos.

- Si... son... pequeños.

_"No se por qué pero creo que he sido de lo mas inoportuno" _pensaba Kankuro.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Bueno, este ha sido el capítulo. Pensé que llevaba unos cuantos bastantes tristes, sobretodo el último y he querido darle un toque distinto, aprovechando que las embarazadas tienen muchos cambios de humor he querido que Akane se calmase y dejase un poco todo lo trágico y centrarme más en Shikamaru y luego claro, en Hinata y Gaara, mis protagonistas hoy._

_Gracias por leer y por los comentarios. **Lala-chan**, feliz año a ti también, gracias y como siempre tienes razón, poco a poco Naruto se acerca a descubrir lo que lleva a Ino a actuar así, siempre aciertas. **Ale-chan**, no esperaba de veras encontrarte de nuevo por aquí y como siempre me puse muy contenta. **Loe**, a ti te diría muchas cosas a parte de gracias, pero necesitaría un capítulo entero, si llegas hasta aquí muchas gracias por tu comentario sobre los personajes, me encanta que te guste como he tratado a los personajes de Naruto y también que consideres a Akane con sus fallos y todo y por supuesto que te guste mi loca Sumire._

_Espero que tengáis una buena semana y nos vemos en el siguiente ¡Sayo!_


	84. Entre gallinas, besos y citas perfectas

_Por fin terminé el capítulo, como veréis gran parte de él son unas anécdotas de Sumire, anécdotas totalmente reales y agradezco a Román, Rita y mi madre que me las hayan contado. Tenía que poner algo distendido en este capítulo porque los últimos han sido bastante tensos y hay que relajar el ambiente un poco._

_Antes de comenzar el capítulo dos apuntes:_

_A **karee**, he leído todas y cada una de las palabras de tu comentario y aunque no lo creas lo tengo muy en cuenta. Veo que aún estás muy atrás de la historia y no se si llegarás aquí pero si llegas habrás visto que Naruto ya va cogiendo más protagonismo y lo mismo pasará con los demás pero hay que ir paso a paso, no es bueno acelerar las cosas. Si, es una historia alternativa a una mía original y te aseguro que a veces es difícil conseguir que algunos personajes recuerden a los de Kishimoto, no es una historia hecha en principio para Naruto y adaptarla fue difícil sobretodo porque llega un capítulo en el que algunas historias (Misaki, Akane, Kankuro, Lee…) son completamente distintas, vamos, otra historia. La historia original está publicada en varios sitios, entre ellos en la página hermana de esta, Fictionpress _http: / www . / s/ 2718922/1/ Mis_amigos_Mis_secretos_Mis_suenos_ (juntar los espacios) si alguien la lee se dará cuenta de que algunas escenas son iguales pero llevan un orden distinto y en general cuentan cosas distintas sobretodo a partir de los capítulos previos al Tanabata, ahí cambió todo._

_A **Loe**, gracias de nuevo, claro que tu historia me llegó al corazón y te agradezco el bonito detalle de contármela. Claro que me gustaría charlar contigo, tendríamos mucho de decirnos. Mi correo, tenshikokute(arroba) hotmail. com (juntar los espacios) inténtalo pero como soy de España quizás sea difícil que coincidamos por culpa del horario, de cualquier forma puedes contarme lo que quieras, además también estoy en _http: / neuronasdurmientes .foroactivo .com/_ (juntar los espacios) como Tenshiko, allí seguro que alguien puede ponernos en contacto y también me puedes buscar, si tienes Facebook como Tenshiko-KuTe_

_Y ya no me enrollo más, vamos con el capítulo._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Entre gallinas, besos y citas perfectas**

El sábado por la mañana Shikamaru se levantó dispuesto a hacerlo. No es que pensase que era una gran idea, ni siquiera buena, pero había estado toda la noche recapacitando sobre el tema y no se le ocurría solución mejor.

Antes de abrir la puerta de su cuarto respiró hondo.

- Papá - dijo al llegar a la cocina y encontrar a su padre sentado desayunando.

- Buenos días Shikamaru.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo... en privado?

Shikaku alzó la vista y le miró extrañado, no era habitual que Shikamaru quisiese tener una charla con él el privado, su hijo solía tomar sus decisiones por él mismo y nunca parecía preocupado por nada ¿que le pasaría?

- Si claro ¿Sucede algo?

- ¿Podemos ir a tu despacho?

- Está bien, vamos.

En silencio subieron hasta el despacho de Shikaku, una vez dentro Shikamaru cerró la puerta con llave.

- Tú me dirás.

Shikamaru se rascó la cabeza mientras fruncía el ceño.

- Esto es un verdadero rollo papá pero yo necesito...

- ¿Si? - Shikaku estaba cada vez más intrigado - ¿Que necesitas?

De improviso Shikamaru se arrodilló en el suelo y adoptó la posición de estar pidiendo un favor muy importante.

- ¿Shikamaru?

- Por favor papá necesito que me prestes dinero, es muy importante.

- ¿Dinero?

- Si, necesito dinero.

- A ver, primero levántate y explícame para que necesitas dinero.

- Es algo personal.

- ¿En que lío te has metido? Confío en ti y espero que no se trate de ningún tema de drogas.

- No, no es por eso.

- Ni que ninguno de tus amigos tenga ese tipo de problemas.

- No, no se trata de drogas.

- ¿Entonces?

Shikamaru se levantó aunque continuaba con la cabeza agachada.

- No me preguntes, lo necesito, no importa por qué.

- A ver Shikamaru algo grave tiene que haber pasado para que acudas a pedirme dinero, soy tu padre y aunque a veces no la parezca me preocupo por ti.

- ¿No te vale saber simplemente que lo necesito?

- ¿Apuestas? ¿Le debes dinero a alguien?

Hubiera sido fácil decirle simplemente que si, quizás su padre no indagase más, solo tendría que soportar la charla que le quisiese echar y prometer que no volvería a meterse en ningún problema pero es que para Shikamaru mentir era bastante problemático, por lo menos mentir sobre la marcha, sin tener algo pensado y luego estaba el problema de que su padre quisiese ayudarle de alguna forma... si, era problemático, sobretodo después de lo que sucedió con Sasuke y Orochimaru o lo que se contaba por ahí de ese grupo que se hacía llamar "Akatsuki" y tampoco era cuestión de preocupar demasiado a su padre.

- Yo... es que... he dejado embarazada a una chica.

Por primera vez en su vida Shikamaru vio en los ojos de su padre un reproche que antes nunca había visto. Shikaku cerró el puño, también era la primera vez en su vida que sentía ganas de haber golpeado a su hijo pero se contuvo, no merecía la pena, eso si, si hubiera tenido algo en la boca seguramente se le habría caído de ella.

- ¿Cómo?

- Por favor, no me preguntes mas, solo préstame el dinero.

- ¿Para qué?

- Ella no quiere, no puede tenerlo pero necesitamos dinero para...

- ¿Me estás pidiendo dinero para llevar a una chica a abortar?

- Si.

- Shikamaru...

- Por favor papá, no preguntes más, es la mejor solución.

- ¿Es Ino?

Shikamaru levantó la cabeza y le miró, fue cuando Shikaku pudo observar los ojos enrojecidos de su hijo.

- No - se apresuró a contestar - No es Ino.

- Menos mal, me habías asustado ¿Es esa otra chica rubia, ya sabes, esa tan guapa?

- No, tampoco es ella... déjalo papá no importa quien sea, fue un error, metí la pata, no me di cuenta de lo que hacía.

De sobra sabía Shikaku a quien se refería, su hijo no era de esos que tenían deslices con la primera que se le cruzaba, pero si no se lo decía voluntariamente él no insistiría.

- ¿Pero estás seguro de lo que dices?

- Si, estoy seguro, muy seguro.

- Shikamaru yo lo siento mucho pero sabes que quien administra el dinero de casa es tu madre.

- ¿Y no tienes nada ahorrado?

- Tu madre no me da mucho, es difícil ahorrar.

Shikamaru se mordió el labio inferior.

- Entendido, no pasa nada - se giró para marcharse pero se detuvo - Papá... esto es aún mas humillante pero...

- Shikamaru es que aún no me puedo creer lo que has dicho ¿De veras has dejado a una chica embarazada? ¿La conozco?

- No quiero hablar de ella, lo que quiero es... Ayer estuvimos en una clínica y nos hablaron de varios métodos... hay una pastilla...

- Si, la conozco, es cierto, la hay.

- ¿No nos la podrías conseguir?

Shikaku resopló.

- Ven Shikamaru, siéntate un momento, este tema no es para hablarlo así, de prisa y corriendo.

- Déjalo, ya se tu respuesta.

- Siéntate te digo. Vamos a tener una charla de padre a hijo.

- Ya es un poco tarde ¿no?

- Aún no me creo como alguien tan perezoso como tú ha podido gastar energías en algo así, supongo que será una chica muy especial.

- No sabíamos lo que hacíamos, no fue queriendo.

- Ya, un error tonto, hay gente que se distrae y se pasa de estación en el tren, tu te distrajiste y terminaste haciendo el amor con una chica, todo muy lógico - ironizó - ¿Estabas borracho?

- Papá déjalo, todo lo que me digas ya me lo he dicho yo.

- Que te sientes te digo. Mira Shikamaru entiendo que esa chica esté asustada y tu también, entiendo que no quiera tener ese hijo, sois muy jóvenes, bueno, al menos tu lo eres, aún estás estudiando y un hijo es una responsabilidad muy grande pero ¿eres consciente de la decisión que has tomado? A veces las cosas no se solucionan simplemente eliminándolas.

- ¿Y que hacemos? Tú lo has dicho, somos jóvenes y no sabemos nada de la vida y tenemos que estudiar, no tenemos trabajo y ella está desesperada.

- Haberlo pensado antes ¿De cuanto tiempo está?

- De mes y medio o así.

- De cualquier forma sabes que para tomar esa pastilla tiene que estar de ciertas semanas, ni más, ni menos.

- Si, nos han dado información.

- ¿Sabes de cuantas está? ¿Se ha hecho una ecografía? O en todo caso ¿recordarías el día que... tuvisteis el fallo?

- Si.

El padre se quedó mirando expectante.

- Hace unas cinco semanas.

El padre no necesitaba más información para confirmar quien era la chica, era más que evidente donde estaba su hijo y con quien hace cinco semanas, a no ser que se tratara de la novia de Chouji, algo muy improbable o la joven Hyûga, mas improbable todavía.

- Pues aún tenéis unos días de márgenes. Vamos a hacer una cosa, yo te daré esas pastillas si me aseguras que la chica sabe lo que va a hacer y si la llevas a que se haga unos análisis y una ecografía que confirme que puede tomarlas, es más, yo iré contigo y hablaré con el médico que la atienda.

- Pero...

- Ya lo se, esa consulta, los análisis y la ecografía es lo que cuesta dinero. Si consigues ese dinero yo te daré las pastillas.

- Sigo teniendo el mismo problema.

- Hay una persona a la que puedes acudir, será más humillante aún que pedírmelo a mí pero si eres capaz de hacerlo me demostrarás tu determinación.

- ¿Que persona?

- Tu abuela.

- ¿La abuela?

- Ella es más comprensiva de lo que tu crees, si se lo pides te lo dará, eres su nieto y te quiere mucho, seguro que no desea verte en esa situación, eso si, tienes que ir a pedírselo personalmente.

- ¿Pero la abuela...?

- No eres el primero de la familia que tiene un fallo de estos, no te creas tan importante. Ahora bien, debes saber una cosa, las mujeres son seres extraños regidos por la hormonas, cuando esa chica deje de estar embarazada las hormonas le pegarán un bajón y se deprimirá, no lo podrá evitar, se deprimirá tanto que se de casos que después algunas mujeres se han empeñado en volver a quedarse embarazadas, el remordimiento y el sentimiento de haber hecho algo malo es parte de su insitito de conservación, lo mismo se vuelve contra ti y te lo reprocha.

Shikamaru volvió a bajar la cabeza, pues si que era difícil ser una mujer y luchar contra lo que dice su naturaleza primitiva y el instinto de supervivencia.

- Piénsalo y háblalo con ella.

...

El grupo formado por Kankuro, Sumire, Gaara, Hinata, Temari y Neji habían cogido el tren para llegar a su punto de destino, este era una casita situada en un lugar apartado, en medio de la montaña, en realidad no iban de excursión, iban porque de vez en cuando a Gaara y sus hermanos les gustaba ayudar en las tareas a la pareja de ancianos que allí vivía. Era una casa pequeña y Sumire cuando la vio exclamó emocionada que era como una casita de cuento.

Allí esperaban Matsuri, sus padres y una chica castaña de ojos grisáceos que corrió a colocarse delante de Gaara y le hizo un respetuoso saludo.

- Bienvenido Gaara, bienvenidos todos, estaba deseando volver a veros.

- ¿Que haces Sari? - gritó iracunda Matsuri - No molestes a Gaara.

- Solo estoy siendo educada.

- Hola Sari - habló sonriendo Kankuro - Cuanto tiempo sin verte.

- Hola Kankuro, veo que te acuerdas de mí.

- Es difícil olvidar a las amigas de mi hermano, veo que seguís igual que siempre.

- Es chica es mi prima - explicó Matsuri al resto - Se llama Sari.

- Encantada.

- Y ya tenemos a la otra admiradora de Gaara - susurró Kankuro, comentario que Hinata escuchó y le miró intrigada.

- ¿Que haces en Konoha, Sari? - se interesó Temari.

- He venido a pasar unos días.

- Ah, mira te presento a todo el mundo - continuó Matsuri - Estos son Hinata Hyûga, Neji Hyûga y... y...

- Sumire Sawanaguchi, encantada de conocerte.

- Igualmente. Vamos Gaara, vamos a saludar a la abuela.

- ¿Aquí vive vuestra abuela? - preguntó en voz baja Sumire a Kankuro mientas Sari se agarraba del brazo de Gaara y prácticamente le obligaba a caminar a su lado.

- No. Es la abuela de Sasori.

Sumire se paró en seco y miró con los ojos muy abiertos a Kankuro.

- ¿La abuela de Sasori? - repitió la chica.

- ¿No sabías que Sasori también es de Suna?

- No, que voy a saber.

- La abuela Chiyo es una gran persona, ya verás es toda una abuela entrañable.

- ¿Y vive aquí?

- Ajá.

- ¿Sasori vive aquí?

- No, él vive en una residencia para estudiantes en la ciudad, no quiere vivir con su abuela, así que no temas, no lo vamos a encontrar.

La abuela Chiyo era tal y como Kankuro la había descrito una señora muy agradable de sonrisa amable que saludó a todos con verdadero afecto. Al cabo de un rato se separaron en grupos para ayudar en distintas tareas.

Gaara estuvo todo el tiempo franqueado por Matsuri y Sari lo que creó cierto malestar en Hinata, no sabía que le molestaba mas, que le acaparasen, que tuviesen tanta confianza con él o que por su culpa Gaara pareciese no darse cuenta de su presencia. Más que molesta se fue con Sumire y Kankuro.

Neji y Temari habían entrado al corral. No hablaban, ni siquiera sabían porqué habían entrado allí si a ninguno parecía importarle lo más mínimo. Temari notaba extrañamente tenso a Neji, siempre era un chico muy recto y serio pero ella le notaba más tirante de lo normal.

- ¿Que te pasa Neji?

- Nada, no me pasa nada.

- Si, si te pasa algo. No querías venir ¿a que no?

- No es que no quisiera venir es que no se porqué he venido.

- No te entiendo.

- ¿Por qué me has invitado?

- Porque eres nuestro amigo, de todas formas si no querías venir podías haberlo dicho.

- Temari, vamos a hablar directamente, será lo mejor.

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- ¿Qué soy para ti?

- ¿Cómo?

- Estas viéndote con otro ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué? - Temari se sintió de pronto muy nerviosa.

- Temari siempre te he tomado por una persona madura, no estropees ahora la imagen que tengo de ti, prefiero que me digas la verdad aunque me duela pero no me tomes por tonto.

- No te tomo por tonto, nunca lo he hecho.

- ¿Estas saliendo con otro?

- No... No es que esté saliendo... lo siento Neji yo no quiero hacerte daño.

Por primera vez Temari pudo ver el rostro de Neji quebrarse.

- Ya te dije que no soy buena persona y que te utilicé, te lo advertí.

- Si, es cierto - habló con cierta amargura - Me lo advertiste, sin embargo yo... yo te quiero Temari, no puedo evitar que me gustes y no me gusta compartirte con nadie... no deberías darme esperanzas si estás enamorada de otro.

- Pero es que yo también te quiero... es que yo... no lo puedes entender, ni yo misma me entiendo, no se lo que me pasa.

- ¿Me quieres?

- A mi me gusta estar contigo pero...

- También te gusta estar con él, es eso ¿no?

- No lo puedo evitar, no puedo elegir uno de vosotros, para mi los dos sois muy especiales y los dos me dais algo que me falta.

Neji miraba a Temari, seria, con gesto casi enfadado, parecía dolida pero sin llorar y es que Temari no lloraba tan fácilmente, Temari era una mujer fuerte, de esas que aunque la vida le haga daño cierra los puños y se enfrenta a lo que sea... aunque Neji sabía que en el fondo no era así, que dentro de ella había una niña asustada que deseaba sentirse protegida. De pronto recordó las palabras que Jiraiya pronunció antes de las vacaciones y recordó las cosas horribles que Kankuro le contó... ahora parecía comprenderlo todo, ahora parecía comprender a Temari, su miedo y como de alguna forma necesitaba sentirse protegida ¿Por eso salía con él? No, no era por eso, porque él no parecía protegerla de nada ¿Sería ese otro chico quien la hiciera sentirse protegida? Como odiaba Neji ser joven y no tener la madurez suficiente para entenderlo todo y para saber como reaccionar.

- Yo no quiero hacerte daño, nunca he querido hacerte daño, te lo juro.

- Lo se, pero no puedo evitar sentirme dolido. No me gusta compartirte ¿No me vas a decir quien es él?

- Eso da lo mismo.

- ¿El sabe quien soy yo? Porque si él sabe quien soy yo considero justo saberlo yo también.

Temari se sintió confundida, en el fondo Neji tenía razón, Itachi sabía que también tenía una relación con Neji y eso le daba ventaja, lo justo sería que esa misma ventaja la tuviera Neji ¿Pero que estaba diciendo? Ni que aquello fuera una competición.

- ¿Por qué te gusta?

- No lo se, intento que no me guste pero siempre que le veo me siento atraída hacia él, es una atracción que no puedo evitar.

- ¿Le quieres?

Realmente Temari no sabía que contestar.

- No lo se, no se lo que siento, me gusta estar contigo, me gusta estar con él. El es como un huracán que me hace perder la cabeza y tú la calma que me hace sentir bien. Estar con él es como subir a la montaña rusa, todo son sensaciones intensas, contigo es como un paseo en barca, tranquilo, apacible.

- ¿Y que te gusta más?

- Me gustan las dos cosas, me gusta sentirme viva y me gusta estar a tu lado y hablar y...

- ¿Crees que yo no puedo ser una montaña rusa?

- No es eso lo que digo, no lo entiendes yo...

La frase de Temari fue rota cuando de una forma inhabitual e impulsiva en Neji este la cogió de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él para besarla como nunca lo había hecho. Temari sintió que las fuerzas parecían ir abandonándola ¿que era eso? Fue un beso largo y apasionado que la pilló desprevenida y parecía absorberla, las piernas se le doblaron y a punto estuvo de caer de no ser porque Neji la sujetó con fuerza y la sostuvo aunque no dejó de besarla.

Cuando se rompió el beso, Temari, aturdida aún le miró asombrada.

- No soy tan frío como todos pensáis.

- Ah... esto... yo...

- No te voy a agobiar, no pienso ir detrás de ti suplicándote que me des una oportunidad. Ya sabes lo que ofrezco, cuando te decidas me lo dices.

Neji era demasiado orgulloso para humillarse pidiendo que le eligiese a él. No, él lo tenía muy claro, esperaría a que ella se diese cuenta por ella misma, no iba a suplicarle, no iba a rogarle.

Temari aún seguía aturdida ¿que había sido eso? Desde luego no parecía una reacción habitual en Neji, las piernas aún le temblaban y se sentía bastante acalorada, ahora no era capaz de encadenar sus pensamientos, ya ni recordaba la conversación que habían tenido.

Kankuro, Hinata y Sumire daban de comer la las gallinas. A ellos se acercaron Gaara y sus acompañantes, seguramente Gaara intentaba huir de estar a solas con las dos chicas que le seguían a todas partes.

- Que bonitos son los pollitos - decía Sumire emocionada - ¡Cómo me recuerdan a mi Lucas!

- ¿Tu Lucas? - preguntó Kankuro.

- Si, yo cuando vivía en España tuve un pollito que se llamaba Lucas.

- ¿Pero vivo? - inquirió Sari.

- Claro que vivo. Una vez en un mercado te regalaban un pollito si comprabas algo, todo el mundo tuvo pollitos aquel día. Yo cogí el que tenía cara de más desgraciado para darle un hogar.

- ¿Y te lo quedaste de mascota? - preguntó Matsuri.

- Si, se llamaba Lucas, así cuando me iba le decía "Hasta luego Lucas" - vio a sus compañeros mirándola con cara de no entender nada - Es una muletilla de allí, no lo vais a entender pero tenía gracia. Era mas lindo, siempre corría detrás de mí.

- ¿Y que le pasó al pollo? - se interesó Kankuro, a él le encantaba oír a Sumire y sus locas anécdotas.

- Pues que creció y resultó que era una chica, vamos una gallina, tuve que cambiarle el nombre pero no me acostumbraba, así que era la gallina Lucas y ponía un huevo todos los días.

- ¿Ponía huevos y todo?

- Si, la teníamos en un cubo.

- ¿Metíais la gallina en un cubo? - se alarmó Matsuri.

- Pero solo para dormir. Yo la sacaba a pasear.

- ¿Sacabas a pasear a una gallina? - preguntó esta vez Gaara intrigado.

- ¿Por qué no me sorprende? - comentó Kankuro.

- ¿En España la gente pasea gallinas? - se interesó Sari.

- Uy no, que va. Pasean perros, si acaso gatos.

- Pero tú sacabas a tu gallina - añadió Kankuro.

- Claro, iba siempre detrás de mí.

- Habría que haberte visto.

- Y cuando llegó las vacaciones nos quisimos ir a la playa ¿y que hacíamos con la gallina? ¿A quien se la dejábamos? que además ponía un huevo todos los días.

- Detalle importante - recalcó Kankuro riendo.

- Así que nos la llevamos.

- ¿Os llevasteis la gallina de vacaciones? - preguntó Gaara que cada vez estaba mas intrigado con toda esa historia mientras los demás reían divertidos.

- Si, con su cubo y todo. La sacábamos por la playa y bien que le gustaba al bicho.

- Espera, espera - interrumpió Kankuro - ¿Sacabais en la playa a la gallina? ¡No me lo puedo creer!

- Anda claro, también tenía derecho. Mi hermana tiene cierto trauma por eso, creo que desde entonces odia a las gallinas.

- ¿Y que pasó al final con Lucas? - se interesó Kankuro.

- Pues la llevamos a una granja, era lo mejor para ella.

- Seria muy doloroso separarte de ella - recalcó Hinata.

- Si pero ese día lo pasamos genial, allí, Lucas y yo, haciéndonos amigas de las otras gallinas y yo hasta me comí un huevo de gallo.

- ¿Un que? - se extrañó Matsuri.

- ¿Le quitaste un huevo a un gallo? ¿Los gallos tienen de eso? - añadió a su vez Sari.

- Un huevo de gallo, el gallo que puso un huevo y nadie se lo quería comer y yo me lo comí.

- A ver Sumire-chan - indicó Hinata - ¿Cómo va a poner un huevo un gallo?

- Pues lo hizo.

- Sería una gallina - apuntó Gaara.

- Que no que era un gallo, un gallo.

- Pero un gallo no puede poner un huevo, es imposible - insistía Hinata mientras Kankuro se doblaba de la risa.

- Os digo que lo hizo.

- Pero los gallos - habló entre risas Kankuro - No tienen los mecanismos internos giro-dinámicos apropiados para poner un huevo.

- Pues no era un huevo de gallina, era un huevo totalmente redondo, no era de gallina y allí solo había gallinas y un gallo... el gallo puso el huevo.

- Pues lo pondría una gallina con aspiraciones artísticas.

- Era de gallo, eso dijeron y como era de gallo nadie quería comérselo y yo me lo comí.

- ¿Y? ¿No te sentó mal? - se interesó Gaara.

- No, pero ahora mi hermana dice que estoy loca por haberme comido un huevo de gallo, siempre dice "tu estás loca desde que te comiste el huevo de gallo, anda y calla"

- A saber de qué sería ese huevo, lo mismo de una serpiente.

- Era de un gallo.

- Un gallo milagroso, te lo aseguro.

Las anécdotas de Sumire habían conseguido relajar los ánimos y creado un ambiente distendido y divertido. Kankuro estaba seguro de que ese era un poder especial que tenía Sumire, conseguir que todo el mundo se sintiese cómodo a su lado.

...

Shino cogió su mochila y salió de su casa. Había quedado con Hana en la puerta del zoo, la chica había insistido en que quedasen allí y allí estaba esperándole.

- ¿Llego tarde? - dijo después de saludarla.

- No, llegas justo a tiempo.

- ¿Por qué no has querido que te fuera a buscar a tu casa?

- Que más daba.

- No querías que tus padres o Kiba me vieran ¿verdad?

- No digas tonterías.

- Te avergüenzas de salir conmigo porque soy mas joven que tu.

- No, no es eso, no pienses cosas absurdas ¿Entramos?

- Claro. ¿Sabes? A veces hay gente mayor que no sabe nada de la vida y gente joven con mucha más experiencia. Por cierto, estás muy guapa.

- Gracias... ¿Qué me quieres decir?

- Que estás muy guapa.

- No digo con eso... ay Shino siempre eres muy raro hablando, parece que todo lo dices a la mitad. Oye, antes de nada, esto no es una cita, solo somos dos amigos que vienen juntos al zoo.

- Claro, no es una cita, pero ya veremos lo que opinas al finalizar.

Hana le miró confusa y Shino esbozó una leve sonrisa. Desde luego que ese chico era de lo más intrigante, nunca se sabía lo que pensaba, ni lo que tramaba. Hana le conocía desde hacía ya unos cuantos años, era amigo de su hermano, le conoció cuando era un crío y ahora... seguía siendo un crío, había crecido, si, pero seguía siendo un crío. Eso era ridículo, era una situación ridícula ¿que hacía saliendo con el amigo de su hermano pequeño?

Shino era muy consciente de que Hana era mayor que él y que a sus ojos él solo era un crío, eso lo tenía más que asumido. Pero Shino sabía muy bien lo que quería y lo que le interesaba y no le interesaban las chicas de su edad, sería porque no se sentía atraído por ninguna o por lo que fuera pero a él le interesaba Hana, a lo mejor tenía que ver con el hecho de que la conocía desde hacía tiempo, que se llevaba bien con ella, que le resultaba encantadora cuando se preocupaba por su hermano o a lo mejor se debía a que él ya tenía experiencias con chicas mayores, bueno, con Irumi, que más bien se aprovechó de su inexperiencia pero no negaba que a pesar de sentirse utilizado por esa chica aquella experiencia le había gustado, además que a él siempre le había gustado Hana ¿era tan terrible que le gustase? Solo tenía que demostrarle que a pesar de ser más joven que ella eso no era impedimento, porque él no era el típico adolescente babeando por las tías buenas, él no era así, no era superficial, ni tampoco un salido, él sabía lo que quería y le gustaba y le gustaba estar con Hana, ahora solo le quedaba demostrárselo.

Desde que conoció a Shino a Hana le resultó un chico diferente a los demás, no se preocupaba por las mismas cosas que los chicos de su edad y hablaba de forma diferente, siempre pensó que era muy inteligente y que sabía lo que quería en la vida. Le vio crecer ante sus ojos y ahora se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre y se asustó el día que al tenerlo cerca de ella mientras miraban unos libros sintió su respiración acariciándole el rostro suavemente, esa noche tuvo uno de esos sueños extraños que no tienen sentido alguno en el que lo besaba, un sueño que al principio le dio asco pero que terminó por dejarle una sensación dentro de ella confusa, así como ¿y por qué no? era como si algo se despertase en su interior, algo que la asustaba y ahora había accedido a salir con él al zoo ¿que pensaría ese chico de ella? esperaba que no se le ocurriese pensar que ella estaba interesada en él, por supuesto que no... era mejor no pensar en eso y concentrarse solo en pasarlo bien.

...

Shikamaru había recibido una llamada de Akane en la que le citaba después de comer a medio camino de las dos casas y le había dicho que llevase su bicicleta, no necesitaba nada más, solo la bicicleta, ella se ocupaba del resto. Shikamaru se quedó de lo más intrigado y preocupado, con lo loca que estaba esa chica a saber que pretendía hacer ¿iba a subir en bicicleta? ¿eso era apropiado en su estado? A ver si se iba a caer y pasaba algo malo, no quería ni pensar que fuese lo que deseaba Akane, de veras que de ella no se extrañaría, tenía la cabeza llena de ideas muy descabelladas.

Pero cogió su bicicleta, la desempolvó y a pesar de lo poco que le gustaba pedalear, subió y se dirigió a donde habían quedado.

Allí estaba Akane, al lado de otra bicicleta, esperándole. Debía ser la bicicleta de su hermano porque se veía claramente que era de chico, atada a ella había una cesta. Akane le recibió con una alegre sonrisa y cuando Shikamaru paró a su lado y se bajó de la bici ella se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

- Hola - le saludó.

- Ho... hola - repitió completamente perplejo el chico.

Akane sonreía, parecía contenta y feliz ¿sería esto debido a las hormonas? ¿serían esos famosos cambios de humor que sufren las embarazadas? Seguramente que si.

- Que bici mas chula que tienes - continuó la chica - Yo no tengo, esta es de mi hermano, es un poco fea pero sirve.

- ¿Puedes montar en bici?

- Pues claro que puedo.

- Quiero decir ¿No es peligroso en... tu estado?

- ¿Lo dices por si me caigo? No pienso hacerlo, vamos, espero no caerme.

- Espero que no, no me apetece tener que llevarte al hospital.

- No pienses cosas negativas, hoy solo vamos a pensar cosas bonitas, tienes que disfrutar de esta tarde porque quizás no tengas otra en mucho tiempo.

- Vaya, veo que te has puesto el colgante que te regalé - dijo al ver que Akane llevaba el colgante que le regaló en Tanabata.

- Claro, es muy bonito.

- ¿Y que vamos a hacer? ¿Ir de paseo?

- Te voy a llevar a un sitio que te va a gustar, ya lo verás. Toma lleva tu esto - le pasó una especie de bolsa de tela.

- ¿Qué es?

- Ya lo verás. Venga, sígueme.

- ¿Hay que pedalear?

- Si, un poco, vamos y no te quejes luego podrás descansar.

- Mendosukei... menudo rollo.

Shikamaru iba pensando en todo lo que su padre le había dicho, en realidad no se fijó mucho por donde le llevaba Akane, solo se dio cuenta de que salían de Konoha y pedaleaban por la orilla del río; estaba demasiado concentrado en sus ideas, Akane tenía razón, debía relajarse porque no se sabía cuando volvería a tener un día sin preocupaciones o responsabilidades.

Akane se detuvo en un solitario y bonito lugar cerca del río y bajó de la bicicleta.

- Ya hemos llegado ¿No es bonito?

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- En un sitio tranquilo y precioso. Vamos, baja, mira he hecho la merienda, espero que te guste porque me ha costado mucho, no soporto los olores y no paraba de vomitar, ha sido, como tú dirías, muy problemático. Dame la bolsa que te di.

- ¿Que vamos a hacer en este lugar tan apartado?

- Nada.

- ¿Nada?

- Si, nada, no vamos a hacer nada.

- ¿Me has traído hasta aquí para no hacer nada?

- Es un lugar tranquilo y la tarde está estupenda - dijo mientras sacaba de la bolsa una especie de manta y la desdoblaba para ponerla en el suelo - Ven, túmbate, aquí podrás relajarte y mirar las nubes que te gustan tanto y no hacer nada de nada.

Shikamaru la miró arqueando las cejas.

- ¿Me has traído aquí para ver las nubes?

- Si. Leí que la cita perfecta es ir a donde le guste a tu pareja y a ti no te gusta hacer nada, solo mirar las nubes, así que puedes mirarlas todo lo que quieras y nadie nos molestará.

Shikamaru miró la manta en el suelo y después dirigió su mirada al cielo.

- Si que está la tarde perfecta para no hacer nada.

- ¿Ves? Ven, túmbate, prometo no molestarte, miraré las nubes contigo y no pensaremos en nada.

Shikamaru sonrió, si alguna vez había pensado que era inútil todo lo que se esforzaba por esa chica en esos momentos sus dudas se disipaban.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Espero que os haya gustado. Gracias a todos los que habéis leído y también gracias por los comentarios que siempre son estupendos y a veces me ayudan a ver otras perspectivas._

_**Ale-chan**, la niñita consentida, de nuevo una sorpresa verte por esta historia. Gracias por tus palabras._

_**Lala-chan**, gracias, tu comentario me ha emocionado un montón, siempre haces que me sienta bien con lo que hago, a veces pienso que pierdo el tiempo pero comentarios así consiguen animarme a seguir con la historia._

_**Karee**, gracias por tomarte tanto tiempo en escribir tan extenso comentario y tan completo. Es normal que en una historia tan larga y con tantos personajes no guste todo a todo el mundo, por ejemplo entiendo que no te agrade el yaoi, bueno, es lo que hay, es lo único que se me ocurre decir, supongo que si le gustasen todas las historias a todo el mundo habría escrito la historia perfecta, y no es así._

_**Loe**, gracias por el nuevo comentario, ya estás muy avanzada ¿llegarás a este? No lo se pero estoy contenta de haber recibido tu opinión, gracias._

_Espero que todos paséis una gran semana y que estéis bien. Nos vemos en el siguiente ¡Sayonara!_


	85. Crecer es tomar decisiones

_Vale, no sabéis la de vueltas que le he dado ha este capítulo, quedaba muy largo y tenía que suprimir algo, no sabía el que, creo que me ha llevado más tiempo decidir como estructurarlo que escribirlo._

_Dos notas: Se que para nosotros y nuestra sociedad eso de los matrimonios concertados suena muy raro pero en Japón aún son frecuentes (no mucho pero lo son). Las personas que se encargan de "organizarlos" se llaman "**nakodo**", lo digo porque se menciona en el capítulo. Lo segundo, recordar que en esta historia Tobi y Madara Uchiha son dos personas distintas, concretamente padre e hijo._

_Espero que os guste y para los que estaban intrigados con Itachi… bueno, mejor leer el capítulo._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Crecer es tomar decisiones**

- Sasuke, por favor - le dijo su padre con voz grave levantándose del sillón donde esta sentado - ¿Puedes venir conmigo? Tengo algo que comunicarte.

- Iba a salir - contestó Sasuke - ¿Es muy importante?

- Bastante.

- De acuerdo.

La madre de Sasuke miró a su hijo con algo de pena y después a Itachi, sentado en el otro sillón del salón de la casa.

- Díselo delante de todos padre - habló Itachi - No es ningún secreto y quizás a su madre le gustaría estar delante.

Fugaku dirigió una fría mirada a su hijo mayor.

- Itachi, no empecemos.

- No pasa nada - terció la madre viendo que aquello iba a comenzar una nueva discusión - Haz lo que creas oportuno.

Fugaku miró a su mujer y volvió a sentarse.

- De acuerdo, siéntate Sasuke, lo que tengo que decirte no es ningún secreto para tu madre.

Sasuke se sentó algo preocupado en el sofá, su madre lo hizo a su lado.

- Tu sabes que los Uchiha somos una familia con una reputación importante. Nuestro status nos obliga a actuar de forma adecuada en todo momento.

Sasuke le miraba cada vez más extrañado, no comprendía a que venía ahora esa charla que su padre comenzaba a echarle sobre el status familiar y lo importante que era no perder su posición en la sociedad. Miraba a Itachi que, muy serio, seguía toda la conversación con una sonrisa amarga en los labios.

- Hijo - interrumpió su madre toda aquella charla - ¿Estás enamorado de alguien?

- ¿Que si estoy "qué"? ¿A que viene esto?

- Hijo, ante todo nosotros somos tus padres y queremos que seas feliz.

- No... no entiendo.

- Si estás enamorado debes decírnoslo, es importante.

- ¿Me estáis echando toda esta charla solo para preguntar si me gusta alguna chica?

- No Sasuke - habló su padre - No se trata solo de eso, se trata de que eres un Uchiha y como debes comportarte como tal.

- Sigo sin entender.

- Te hemos concertado una entrevista.

- ¿Una entrevista?

- Tenemos contratado un nakodo y ha concertado una entrevista con una futura esposa.

- ¿Qué? - Sasuke se levantó como movido por un resorte.

- Tu matrimonio con una joven de buena posición social y apellido ilustre sería muy conveniente para la familia.

- ¿Qué? - repitió - Padre ¿De que hablas? Tengo 17 años.

- Por supuesto no os casaríais de inmediato, primero terminaríais vuestros estudios pero nos gustaría anunciar vuestro compromiso cuanto antes.

Sasuke miró incrédulo a su padre, luego a su madre que parecía estar a punto de llorar y después a su hermano.

- No me lo puedo creer - respondió simplemente con su habitual frialdad.

- No tienes que creértelo - dijo su padre levantándose - La semana que viene tendréis la primera cita.

- Pero...

El padre se dio la vuelta y se marchó ignorando la protesta que parecía querer pronunciar su hijo. Sasuke no sabía como reaccionar, aquello era lo más absurdo que le había pasado nunca, aun no lo asimilaba y menos aún lo aceptaba. De todas formas le quedaba su madre, seguro que ella haría razonar a su padre con aquel capricho que tenía. Miró a su madre que, con gesto compungido, salía detrás de su padre.

- Por fin ha pasado - habló de forma sinuosa Itachi.

- ¿Tú que tienes que ver con esto?

- ¿Yo? - se levantó y cogió su chaqueta que reposaba sobre el respaldo del sofá procediendo a ponérsela - Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto... o a lo mejor si, quizás sea todo culpa mía.

- Es una broma ¿verdad?

Itachi se acercó a su hermano y dio con su dedo corazón en la frente de este, gesto que Sasuke odiaba a más no poder.

- Estúpido hermano pequeño ¿Por qué crees que tu padre y yo nos llevamos tan mal? Ya intentó hacerlo conmigo.

- ¿Contigo?

- Tu padre quiere dedicarse a la política ¿No lo sabías? Le vendría muy bien emparentar con alguna que otra familia ilustre.

- Eso que dices son tonterías.

- Piensa lo que quieras. Ya te advertí que tu amiga con pelo de zanahoria no era apropiada para ser una Uchiha y no lo digo por mi, a mi me da igual.

Itachi se marchó dejando a Sasuke lleno de una impotencia y una incredulidad tremendas. Subió a buscar a su madre, seguro que ella le explicaba de qué iba todo ese tema.

Itachi caminó los metros que le separaban de una finca cercana mientras se encendía un cigarro. Tampoco le gustaba esa situación, ni lo que había escuchado y mira que sabía que iba a pasar pero no le gustaba. En realidad, pese a lo que en principio parecía, Itachi quería a su hermano pequeño, le quería mucho y siempre había esperado que las discusiones con su padre, la situación tan tensa que vivían y todo eso hubiese servido para cambiar algo, para que su hermano no tuviese que pasar lo mismo que él, pero estaba claro que se había equivocado.

En la puerta de la finca a donde había llegado tiró el cigarro al suelo y lo pisó. Pulsó el botón del timbre. No tardaron en abrirle. Entró caminando despacio, como si le costase mucho, como si el camino fuese una gran pendiente. Entró en la casa, comunicó al mayordomo que había abierto a quien deseaba ver y esperó pacientemente.

Nunca quiso creer que terminaría así, aún no se lo podía creer pero ¿y que hacía? Era su hermano, tenía que ayudarle, a pesar de la antipatía que le demostraba él no iba a permitir que quisiesen manipular su vida. El había fallado a sus padres al negarse a obedecer, él ahora era una vergüenza de hijo, repudiado por prácticamente toda la familia, la vergüenza de los Uchiha... y no iba a dejar que a Sasuke le pasase lo mismo.

- Primo Itachi - oyó decir alegremente a Tobi - ¿Que haces por aquí?

- Hola Tobi ¿Está tu padre?

- ¿Vienes a hablar con mi padre? Uy, algo malo debe pasar.

- Eso a ti no te importa - contestó secamente.

- Está bien, está bien, Tobi entiende, Tobi no se meterá donde no le importa, Tobi es un buen chico.

- Déjanos, Tobi - habló una voz grave y misteriosa.

Madara Uchiha, el dueño de esa voz era uno de los Uchiha mas respetados, se podía decir que ejercía como "cabeza de familia". Tobi se marchó rápidamente de allí, desde luego no hacía falta que se lo repitieran.

- Hola - le saludó escuetamente Itachi.

- Es extraño verte por aquí ¿Has cambiado de opinión?

- Digamos que quiero llegar a un acuerdo contigo.

Madara sonrió maliciosamente.

- Me lo imaginaba, sabía que tarde o temprano vendrías. Ven, vamos a sentarnos y hablaremos de todo.

...

- ¿A que se está bien aquí? - preguntó Akane sentada al lado de un Shikamaru recostado que miraba fijamente a ningún sitio en concreto.

- ¿Perdona? ¿Decías algo?

- Estas en otro mundo.

- Estaba pensando ¿Que me decías?

- Nada, solo que se está bien aquí.

- Si, muy bien pero se podría mejorar.

- Si, supongo.

- Se te tumbas a mi lado estaré mejor, venga, túmbate, me siento raro contigo ahí sentada.

- ¿Vamos a mirar juntos las nubes? - dijo mientras se recostaba a su lado.

- Miraremos lo que tú quieras.

- En esta posición es difícil mirar otra cosa ¿Te importa que me desabroche el botón del pantalón? Es que me aprieta un poco.

- No, tú misma.

- Shikamaru...

- ¿Humh?

- ¿Puedo apoyarme en ti?

- Por supuesto, es más, si no lo haces me molestaré.

Akane se movió para apoyar su cabeza en el pecho del chico, este acarició su pelo repetidamente.

- Se está bien así - dijo la chica.

- Muy bien - respondió suspirando.

- ¿Te molestaría que me durmiese un poco?

- ¿Te vas a dormir?

- Es que tengo mucho sueño, no lo puedo evitar, creo que si por mi fuera me pasaría el día durmiendo, siento como se me cierran los ojos.

- Pues duérmete un poco.

No tardó Shikamaru en notar como la respiración de Akane se iba haciendo relajada. Se estaba tan bien, todo parecía en calma y armonioso, realmente deseaba que el tiempo pudiera pararse en esos momentos pero por desgracia segundo a segundo seguía su avance. Tendría que hablar con ella y decirle lo que había hablado con su padre, seguro que se enojaría algo por contárselo pero también seguramente la haría sentirse un poco mejor... aunque no sabía si era buena idea, si la chica se hacía ilusiones y luego no conseguía el dinero... quizás no debiera decirle nada... Era extraño, dentro de Akane había algo creciendo, un montón de células multiplicándose continuamente y a eso había contribuido él, ahí dentro estaba su información genética... Shikamaru no sabía si eso le daba miedo o le resultaba impresionante.

Si el embarazo continuaba nacería algo, algo en lo que él habría proporcionado un montón de información, quizás, gracias a él tuviese el pelo de los Nara, o sus ojos, si era niño nacería con esa tendencia a tomarse las cosas relajadamente, lo que su padre llamaba "ley del mínimo esfuerzo" y si era una niña, que seguro que sería una niña, una niña problemática... lo estaba viendo.

Shikamaru cerró los ojos, quizás lo mejor era simplemente no pensar y relajarse. Como había dicho Akane ese era un día para olvidarse de todos los problemas, para pensar en ellos estaba el resto de los días.

Cuando los abrió se encontró a Akane mirándole fijamente.

- ¿Me he quedado dormido?

- Un poco.

- Lo siento ¿Que hora es?

- Tranquilo, todavía es pronto ¿Quieres beber algo? He traído refrescos.

- Si pero ya los cojo yo, no te preocupes.

Cuando regresó con los refrescos se tumbó de lado, apoyándose sobre su antebrazo, mirando a Akane.

- Akane yo quería decirte algo.

La chica, que estaba tumbada boca arriba se giró quedando de lado, frente a él, mirándole con curiosidad.

- Si, dime.

- He estado pensando que... creo que deberíamos salir juntos.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- A que me gustaría que saliésemos juntos y no de vez en cuando, si no a que... ya sabes, saliésemos.

Akane también se incorporó apoyándose en su antebrazo.

- ¿A que se debe eso?

- Se debe a que creo que estamos listos para ir un paso más allá en nuestra relación. Se que ahora no es el momento adecuado pero... ¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Mendokusei! ¡Que latazo es esto! - exclamó mientras se dejaba caer boca arriba.

- ¿Quieres que seamos más que amigos?

- Pues si, se podría decir así.

- ¿Algo así como novios? - se acercó a él hasta quedar sus caras una enfrente de la otra.

- Ya se que eso suena muy fuerte... una especie de amigos... amigos...

- ¿Muy íntimos?

- Si, supongo - Tener a Akane tan cerca le estaba empezando a poner bastante nervioso.

- ¿Cómo de íntimos?

- Bueno pues...

- Los amigos se besan en la mejilla ¿verdad?

- Bueno, a veces - sintió los labios de Akane besarle de manera casi imperceptible.

- Por que son amigos y hacen eso ¿no? ¿Y los amigos íntimos que hacen? ¿También se besan en la mejilla? - puso un nuevo beso en la otra mejilla del chico.

En un segundo, con un rápido movimiento Shikamaru había logrado intercambiar las posiciones, ahora era Akane la que estaba contra el suelo y él la miraba con la cara pegada a la suya.

- Supongo que si - afirmó sonriendo - ¿Y aquí? - besó la frente de la chica - ¿Y aquí? - besó uno de sus párpados.

- No, no creo.

- Eso quizás lo hagan los amigos muy íntimos ¿no?

- A lo mejor.

- ¿Y aquí? - besó suavemente el cuello, Akane negó con la cabeza - ¿No? Quizás aquí - besó debajo del mentón, Akane volvió a negar con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que intentó hacer un movimiento con una mano que Shikamaru impidió sujetándosela - ¿Y... aquí?

Shikamaru se acercaba lenta pero peligrosamente y Akane levantó la mano que tenía libre y la puso en los labios de Shikamaru.

- Lo siento Shikamaru, siento haber sido tan egoísta, tan rencorosa… te has portado muy bien conmigo, has estado a mi lado, has sido paciente y amable y yo nunca te lo he agradecido.

- Y no te voy a abandonar, seguiré a tu lado.

- ¿De verdad?

- De verdad.

- ¿Por qué lo haces?

- Para que tengas algo que deberme, me tendrás que compensar.

- ¿El qué?

- Me das muchos quebraderos de cabeza, sin duda eres la chica mas problemática que conozco así que es culpa tuya y me tienes que compensar ¿Qué vas a hacer para compensarme, chica problemática?

- Cuando todo esto termine - Shikamaru retiró de su cara la mano de Akane y puso un pequeño beso en sus labios.

- ¿Si?

- Porque va a terminar alguna vez.

- Es evidente - repitió el beso.

- Cuando todo esto se solucione…

- ¿Qué pasará? - de nuevo volvió a repetir el beso.

- Bueno, vale ya… no me dejas hablar.

- ¿Crees que quiero que hables? Este es mi sueño, debe ser un sueño, sin duda, porque ahora voy a besarte y no me vas a rechazar y dentro de unas horas se romperá este sueño y volveremos a la realidad y tu actuarás como siempre, te pondrás histérica y nerviosa y me gritarás y todo eso pero ahora este es mi sueño, la realidad es dura y cruel y la aceptaré y se que me esperan momentos muy duros pero ahora… es mi sueño.

...

Si había alguien que se lo estaba pasando bien era Sumire, como siempre ella era capaz de ver lo divertido de cualquier situación y estar allí, ayudando en la pequeña granja para ella era muy divertido. Se divertía dando de comer a los animales y hasta limpiándoles, se divertía preparando con la abuela la comida en aquella cocina de leña y sobretodo se divirtió haciendo el pan aunque no se le diera nada bien porque si había otra característica de Sumire era su tremendo despiste.

- Eres muy buena chica - decía la abuela Chiyo mientras Sumire la ayudaba a lavar los platos - Un poco desastrosa pero muy buena chica.

- ¿Lo dices por que se me ha olvidado poner la levadura?

- Eso fue la primera vez, luego se te olvidó la harina, eso es un poco peor.

- Claro, sin harina es dificil hacer pan... ay esto es muy dificil, hay que acordarse de muchas cosas. Está descartado, no seré panadera.

- Eso es bueno, el mundo no necesita un panadero como tu ¿Que edad tienes, preciosa?

- Tengo 16 años, cumplo los 17 en Diciembre, soy de las más pequeñas de mi clase, bueno Hinata es unos días mas pequeña pero como ahora la han cambiado de clase pues soy yo, aunque ahora que lo pienso, no se cuando cumplen años mis nuevos compañeros porque a lo mejor alguno cumple años después que yo y...

- Vale, vale, déjalo ya, mi cerebro ya no es el de antes y no puedo asimilar tantos datos ¿Tu conoces a mi nieto? Va a el instituto de Konoha, se llama Sasori, Akasuna no Sasori.

- ¡Claro! Sasori, es bien guapo, pequeñito pero muy guapo aunque con mal carácter... ay lo siento, lo siento no quería decir eso.

- Ah, no te preocupes, se que tiene mal genio, en parte es por mi culpa.

- Na... eso no puede ser. Pues ahora Sasori está en mi clase.

- ¿Que tal se porta?

Sumire parecía pensar la respuesta que debía dar.

- No te esfuerces - sonrió la abuela - Ya se como es.

- ¿Y vivís solos en esta casita el abuelo Ebizo y tu, abuela?

- Pues si, nosotros solos.

- Me encantan los abuelitos, sois tan tiernos que me dan ganas de abrazaros, sobretodo los que tienen barba así blanquita

La abuela Chiyo se reía con ganas

- Ay, hacía mucho tiempo que no me reía tanto, eres un caso ¿Eres la novia de Kankuro?

- No, que va, solo somos amigos.

- Vaya me lo parecía por como te mira.

- ¿Cómo me mira?

- Nada, olvídalo, son cosas de vieja chocha. Anda deja ya esto y ve con tus amigos.

- Pero tengo que ayudarte a recoger.

- Yo puedo recoger sola, vamos, vamos, vete.

Por fin Gaara había conseguido quedarse a solas con Hinata. A penas en todo el día pudo acercarse a ella sin tener a Matsuri y Sari pegadas a él y él deseaba hablar con ella, preguntarle si se lo estaba pasando bien o por el contrario se aburría y cansaba de estar allí. La encontró intentando sacar agua del pozo, tirando de la cuerda pero aquello parecía bastante trabajoso para ella.

- ¿Te ayudo?

- Seria de agradecer.

- Mira tus manos, te las estás destrozando, anda siéntate.

-¿Por qué esto es tan difícil? No entiendo porqué hemos de sacar agua del pozo ¿Es que no tiene agua corriente?

- Cada vez que venimos aquí a la abuela le gusta que apreciemos las comodidades que tenemos, por eso nos hace sacar agua del pozo y cortar leña ¿Estás molesta?

- No, no estoy molesta.

- ¿Lo estás pasando muy mal?

- No, de veras, es muy divertido, los animales, la comida... me he divertido mucho.

- Eres un poco mentirosa ¿lo sabías? - Gaara terminó de subir el cubo y lo dejó en el suelo - Espera aquí.

No tardó en regresar con un vaso en la mano y una especie de cazo, lo metió en el cubo y sacó lleno de agua que echó en el vaso.

- Toma, prueba.

Hinata se acercó a coger el vaso y sin dejar de mirar a Gaara lo llevó a sus labios para beber.

- Que fresquita y rica está.

- Es solo agua, no sabe a nada pero te has esforzado por sacarla, por eso te sabe tan rica.

- Entiendo.

- Las cosas que te esfuerzas en conseguir siempre son las que mejor saben.

Gaara y Hinata volvieron a quedarse mirando como hipnotizados.

- Yo... debería decirte algo, Hinata.

- ¿Si?

- No... creo que mejor aún no es el momento.

Poco a poco, sin darse cuenta, de nuevo la distancia entre ambos se iba acortando.

- ¿Por qué, Gaara-kun?

- Me da miedo.

- ¿El qué?

Y de nuevo estaban a milímetros uno del otro cuando un chasquido les hizo sobresaltarse y separarse bruscamente.

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! - dijo Sumire muy apurada y visiblemente colorada - Seguir con lo vuestro, esto, bueno no quiero decir que... esto, lo siento.

- ¿Te pasa algo, Sumire?

- ¿A mi? No que va, que va, bueno que me he equivocado de camino yo...

Hinata y Gaara también estaban bastante colorados.

- ¿Buscabas algo? - balbuceó Hinata.

- No, digo si, bueno yo buscaba a todo el mundo pero a vosotros no, yo es que o sea buscaba a mas gente, no es que no quisiera veros a vosotros es que buscaba a mas de dos personas juntas.

- Kankuro está con Matsuri y Sari en el granero.

- Bien, vale, pues me voy a buscarle.

Sumire salió corriendo de allí.

- Esto ha sido un poco violento - declaró Gaara - Bueno es que no se lo que ha pasado, bueno si lo se. Hinata yo...

- No digas nada, por favor, ahora mismo no estoy preparada para... escuchar lo que sea.

- Pero no sabes lo que te quiero decir.

- Ya pero... voy a buscar a mi primo.

Y Gaara se quedó solo pensando en lo asustada que se encontraba Hinata y lo dificil que debía ser esa situación para ella, después del rechazo de Naruto y de la sorpresa de verle con Ten-Ten seguramente se encontraba demasiado confundida como para aceptar cualquier otro sentimiento. Pero no importaba porque él sabía tener paciencia y esperaría a que ella se encontrase preparada para escuchar su declaración.

Sumire llegó al granero bastante alterada. Allí Kankuro parecía tener una absurda discusión con las dos chicas de Suna y al verla entrar los tres se callaron y se quedaron mirándola.

- ¡Menos mal que os encuentro! - exclamó Sumire.

- ¿Pasa algo? - se interesó Kankuro.

- No, nada ¿Qué va a pasar? ¿Tenía que pasar algo?

- Estas como... alterada.

- Es que he venido corriendo. Estaba deseando encontraros.

- Bueno, sabes lo que te digo - habló con tono enojado Matsuri - Que yo me voy de aquí, contigo es imposible, eres un mandón insoportable.

- ¿Mandón?

- Me voy a ayudar a Gaara.

- Y yo también, no voy a dejarte a ti sola - añadió Sari.

- ¿Que pasa contigo? ¿Es que no te fías de mí?

- Para nada.

Las dos chicas se marcharon discutiendo entre si, de poco sirvió que Sumire intentara detenerlas porque la ignoraron completamente. Sumire suspiró resignada.

- Pues nada, será lo que dios quiera.

- ¿Lo que quiera de qué?

- ¿Que les pasa a estas dos chicas?

- Ah, son como Sakura e Ino cuando se disputaban a Sasuke ¿te acuerdas?

- Pobre Gaara.

- No te preocupes por él, así se espabila.

- ¡Pero van a ir donde está él!

- Supongo que van derechitas a buscarle.

- ¡Pero esto es un drama!

- ¿Por qué? Gaara sabe como manejarlas... bueno, más o menos.

- No, si lo digo porque antes he pillado a Gaara y Hinata a punto de darse un "bum".

- ¿Un... "bum"?

- Si, ay yo le interrumpí, ha sido un momento muy vergonzoso.

- ¿Que iba a hacer mi hermano con Hinata?

- Darle un "bum".

- A pesar de que quizás me llames ignorante te lo tengo que preguntar ¿Que es un "bum"?

- Algo que yo no se lo que es. Mecachis, debo ser el bicho más raro del mundo.

Sumire, con gesto de fastidio se sentó en el suelo apoyándose en una de las paredes.

- ¿Y por qué eres un bicho raro? - dijo Kankuro sentándose a su lado.

- Porque nunca he probado un "bum". Debo ser la única chica del mundo que no lo ha probado, seguro, ay que rabia.

- Espero que eso del "bum" no sea algo contagioso.

- ¿Cómo va a ser contagioso? Jo, si es que soy la chica mas desgraciada del mundo mundial.

- ¿Pero que demonios es un "bum"? Porque mira, estoy empezando a pensar en algo pornográfico e imaginarme a mi hermano en plan pornográfico no es muy agradable.

- ¿No sabes lo que es un "bum"?

- Te juro que no.

- ¿Te burlas de mi?

- Bueno, a lo mejor si lo se pero debe ser que lo llamo de otra forma.

- Puede ser.

- ¿Que es lo que estaban a punto de hacer Gaara y Hinata?

- Pues darse un beso ¡Que va a ser si no!

- Ah claro, un "bum" es un beso... lógico, no se como he podido pensar otra cosa. Espera ¡Mi hermano casi besa a Hinata!

- Si, estaban así, juntitos, juntitos y yo lo estropeé.

- Carai con Gaara.

- Que rabia me da.

- ¿El qué?

- Yo también quiero saber que se siente cuando te besan. Yo digo que el corazón debe hacer "bum" por eso lo llamo "bum".

Kankuro se echó a reír.

- ¿De que te ríes?

- Es que eres muy graciosa.

- ¡No te burles de mi!

- Si no me burlo ¿De veras nunca has besado a un chico?

- Jo, no me mires así, me da vergüenza.

Kankuro seguía riéndose.

- ¡Que no te burles más! Eres tonto, todos los chicos sois tontos - Sumire intentó levantarse pero Kankuro la sujetó.

- Espera, si no me burlo de ti, es que te pones muy graciosa con ese gesto enfurruñado.

- ¡Suéltame! - Sumire consiguió zafarse del chico y levantarse - Vamos, levántate, tenemos que ayudar a cortar leña.

- Ya voy, ya voy.

...

¿Que había pasado?

Eso le gustaría saber a Hana, que es lo que había pasado ¿Cómo podía ser que ese chico...?

Shino la había besado. La acompañó a la puerta de su casa y sin decir una palabra se había acercado a ella, la había rodeado con sus brazos y la había besado. Y no había sido un beso tímido o inseguro, nada de eso, Shino se mostraba completamente seguro de si mismo y la había besado de forma muy decidida, es más ahora aún la tenía abrazada a él.

- ¿Se puede saber que has hecho?

- Una cita perfecta se merece la despedida perfecta.

- Por dios Shino ¿Es que te has vuelto loco?

- No.

- Mira por esta vez lo vamos a olvidar pero no vuelvas a comportarte así.

- ¿Por qué no puedo comportarme así? ¿Que he hecho de malo?

- ¿Cómo que qué has hecho de malo? ¿Te parece normal lo que has hecho?

- Si. Además tú me has respondido.

- Eso ha sido porque...

- Porque a ti también te apetecía.

- No seas ridículo. Mira Shino yo te aprecio mucho y por eso por esta vez voy a ignorarlo.

- No quiero que lo ignores, prefiero que te enfades conmigo pero no que lo ignores.

- Mira, vamos a comportarnos como si esto nunca hubiera pasado.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Porque eres el amigo de mi hermano pequeño!

- ¿Y?

- ¿Es que no te das cuenta? soy mayor que tu.

- ¿Y?

- ¡Te saco 5 años!

- Mejor para mí.

- Shino mira... entiendo que quizás te sientas atraído por mi y me halaga mucho pero tienes que comprender que yo...

- ¿Es porque me ves muy crío? Ahora quizás sea así pero piensa que cuando tu tengas 30 yo tendré 25 y cuando tu tengas 65 yo 60 ¿A que ya no se nota tanto?

- ¿Pero de que estás hablando? Mira, vete a tu casa y olvidemos este incidente.

- No. No lo voy a olvidar, ni tu tampoco.

Y sin decir ni una palabra más Shino se giró y se marchó dejando a Hana con la palabra en la boca, el corazón acelerado no sabía si por el enfado o por lo que sería y una interrogante en su cerebro "¿Y por qué no?" Agitó su cabeza como queriendo quitarse esa idea de encima, era absurdo, absurdo, absurdo ¿Cómo iba a fijarse ella en una crío de la edad de su hermano? Ese chico estaba confundido por algo, seguramente creía estar enamorado de ella porque era mayor y los chicos a su edad tienden a sentirse atraídos por mujeres mas mayores, eso no era nada extraño, si, sería eso... lo único era que ¿Por qué se mostraba con esa seguridad? Aquel beso había resultado tan... ¡No, no, no! ¿Pero por qué le había respondido al beso? Porque le había pillado desprevenida, si era por eso, hacía mucho tiempo que no salía con ningún chico y claro... seguro que era por eso. Lo que más le preocupaba ahora era que Shino se hiciese ilusiones porque eso le iba a hacer daño, tendría que hablar con él y explicárselo antes de que el chico... o quizás fuera mejor ignorarlo y actuar como si no hubiese pasado nada.

- ¿Que tal Hana? - la saludó su madre al entrar en su casa - ¿Te lo has pasado bien?

- Si... muy bien.

- ¿Shino se ha portado como un caballero?

- ¿Y cómo quieres que se comporte si es un crío?

La madre rompió a reír escandalosamente.

- Es un crío pero ya debe tener pelos en los...

- ¡Mamá!

La madre volvió a reír.

- ¿A que viene tanto escándalo? - dijo entrando Kiba.

- Tu hermana que ha salido hoy con Shino.

- Ah si, es cierto, te invitó al zoo ¿Y que tal?

- Bien, ha sido entretenido ¿Y tu?

- Bien, como siempre.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido con la rubia? - interrogó la madre - ¿Hoy habido tema?

- ¡Mamá! - volvió a gritar Hana - ¿Se puede saber que clase de pregunta es esa para hacerle a tu hijo?

- A ver Hana, a ver si lo comprendes, los humanos son como los perros, llega un momento en que eso de aparearse es puro instinto.

- ¡Mamá! - Hana se marchó de allí, no le apetecía oir nada más de las teorías de su madre.

- Tu hermana está muy estresada - rió - Espero que Shino consiga relajarla pronto, lo que necesita es una buena sesión de...

- Mamá por favor, no digas nada mas, me das grima ´.

- ¡Vaya par de hijos remilgados que tengo! ¡Deben haber salido a su padre! - refunfuñó mientras Kiba huía de allí.

Kiba tocó la puerta de la habitación su hermana con los nudillos.

- ¿Quien? - preguntó la chica al otro lado de la puerta.

- Soy yo ¿Puedo entrar?

- Si pasa - Kiba así lo hizo - ¿Sucede algo?

- Yo quería pedirte consejo, pedirte consejo a ti, como... mujer.

- Pídeselo a mamá, le encanta dar consejo.

- No, creo que me fío más de ti.

- Esta bien, siéntate, te escucho ¿Algún problema con Ino?

- Es que no se lo que me pasa, yo... quería preguntarte ¿Cuando... cuando se supone que tengo que... pasar a la siguiente fase?

Hana le miró incrédula.

- ¿Qué siguiente fase?

- Ya sabes... es que yo no se cuando debo... ya sabes...

- No Kiba, no entiendo nada.

- Es que Ino me insinúa cosas y yo... o sea... ¿Las chicas esperáis a que seamos nosotros los que tomemos la iniciativa?

Hana se quedó observándole unos segundos.

- ¿Estás tratando de decirme que quieres acostarte con Ino?

- No es eso pero es que ella me insinúa cosas y yo...

- ¿Tu quieres a Ino?

- Es que... - Kiba comenzó a rascarse nervioso la cabeza - Yo creo que ella quiere que...

- ¿Tú quieres? Bueno, que tontería, seguro que quieres, los hombres solo sabéis pensar en eso.

- ¡No digas eso! No somos como piensas, es verdad que lo pensamos pero...

- ¿A ti te gustaría hacerlo con Ino? Bah... otra vez he hecho una pregunta estúpida.

- ¡Ayyyyy! No se porqué te digo nada.

- A ti no te gusta Ino ¿verdad? Por eso tienes tantas dudas, temes que después te sientas "atado" a ella ¿a que si?

Kiba miró un poco avergonzado al suelo.

- Yo lo que quiero saber es como debo actuar, si se supone que debo hacerlo o no.

- Yo lo que creo es que deberías pensar con quien quieres tener esa primera experiencia porque...

- Yo lo que no quiero es que Ten-Ten y Naruto...

- ¿Ten-Ten? ¿Naruto? ¿A que viene eso ahora? Ah... entiendo ¿Naruto y Ten-Ten están saliendo? Pues mira, me alegro por Ten-Ten, Naruto es un gran chico.

Kiba continuaba con la mirada en el suelo.

- Y tu sientes celos ¿a que si? Y ahora te da miedo que Ten-Ten haga con Naruto lo que Ino te insinúa a ti ¿verdad? ¿Por qué los hombres seréis tan egoístas? Si es Ten-Ten quien te gusta lo que debes hacer es hablar con Ino y explicárselo porque si sigues así con Ino lo único que vas a conseguir es vivir en una mentira ¿De veras crees que merece la pena solo por revolcarte con una chica? Deberías poner tus prioridades en orden, o te interesa Ino y esas cosas que haces con ella o te interesa Ten-Ten y lo que te dice tu corazón... debes elegir.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Muchas gracias por haber leído este capítulo y también muchas gracias por el interés demostrado y por los comentarios._

_Especialmente muchas gracias a **Loe**, que ha conseguido llegar hasta aquí, bueno, al menos llegó al anterior, me gustó mucho tu comentario y como has dado una oportunidad a la historia, tus palabras son muy bonitas y me hacen pasar vergüenza. Quiero comentarte yo a ti, sobre la historia de tu amiga, que imagino que debió ser terrible para ti y que comentas que se parece a Sumire y sobre lo del nombre… ¿quieres saber otra casualidad de la vida? De esta historia, a parte de la versión de la que salió también hay otra "española" para un foro que no eran fans del anime, con nombres españoles ¿adivinas como se llama Sumire en esa versión? Y te juro que es cierto, puedo pasarte el link del blog para que lo compruebes._

_Ah, por cierto, no me acordaba que los link no salen en esta página y cuando me di cuenta habían pasado unos días, en el capítulo anterior ya he corregido ese error, de todas formas, **Loe**, te repito mi correo y a ver si así si sale, esto es como una adivinanza… verás, es de **hotmail** y termina en **com**, el nombre es **tenshikokute **luego va la arroba y detrás, pues ya sabes, el correo mencionado ¿ya eres capaz de cogerlo? Yo te agregaría muy contenta pero ¿y cual es el tuyo?_

_Que tengáis una buena semana y nos vemos en el siguiente ¡Sayonara!_


	86. Y estalló la bomba

_Tres veces eliminé la escena de Iruka, vale pues ya por fin la pongo, me propuse ponerla ya y la pongo y siento que haya quitado el sitio a otros pero ya no la podía retrasar más. El capítulo me quedó bastante tenso y denso y tengo que agradecer a NaraSayuri y Loe la ayuda que sin saberlo me prestaron para elegir que hacer para que no fuera solo de lo mismo._

_Espero que os guste y no me tiréis tomates._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Y estalló la bomba**

"…_Iruka había comido en casa de los Nagashiyama, le habían invitado y no iba a ser tan descortés de no aceptar la invitación. Eran esos detalles los que hacían su situación tan difícil, más allá de que fuera un profesor y Jisei su alumna, que complicaba bastante el tema pero podían intentar mantener oculto en el instituto el problema era que era la hija de los Nagashiyama, para él como una familia y se sentía como si les estuviese traicionando, a lo mejor era absurdo pero no podía evitarlo. Así que la comida fue más que tensa para ambos,_ _para colmo él tenía un molesto dolor en el vientre, algo debía haberte sentado mal y era muy incómodo porque le había quitado las ganas de comer y hacía que físicamente también se encontrara incómodo y para no ofender a sus anfitriones se había obligado a comer y ahora se sentía aún peor._

_Intentaba ignorar el dolor pensando en otra cosa, pensamientos que siempre terminaban dando vueltas al mismo tema ¿Debería intentar hablar con Kisuke y explicarle lo que sentía por su hermana? Quizás fuera lo mas sensato, sabía como era Kisuke y que no se lo iba a tomar muy bien, ante todo Jisei era su hermanita pequeña y para él una niña, pero es que tampoco se llevaban tantos años, Jisei ya no era tan niña... ¿Y sus padres? A lo mejor debería mostrarse ante ellos como una persona responsable y madura dispuesto a cuidar a su hija aunque a lo mejor lo que debía hacer era hablar con Jisei y asegurarse de lo que la chica sentía por él, todo lo que pensaba sería inútil si luego ella no le aceptaba._

_En esos momentos estaba solo en el salón de la casa de los Nagashiyama, reflexionando sobre todo aquello cuando sonó el timbre._

_- Abre tú, Iruka, si no te importa - le dijo Kisuke desde una de las habitaciones._

_Iruka se levantó y se acercó a la puerta._

_- Hola Kaguya – dijo sorprendido al ver en la puerta de la casa de los Nagashiyama a uno de sus alumnos._

_- Buenas tardes, sensei - contestó el chico bastante consternado, lo que menos se esperaba era encontrar a uno de sus alumnos en casa de una compañera de instituto - ¿Está Jisei?_

_- Si, pasa. Supongo que esta situación es un poco..._

_- Incómoda - respondió Kimimaro sin dejar terminar la frase a su profesor._

_- Si, bueno, es que soy amigo de su hermano._

_- Entiendo._

_- Hola Kimimaro - dijo Jisei entrando en el salón, se había sorprendido bastante, no esperaba que Kimimaro apareciese por su casa y menos aún que se encontrase con Iruka - Enseguida nos vamos._

_Iruka se sentó en un sillón mientras veía moverse a Jisei por el salón, luego observó que Kimimaro también la estaba mirando y eso le hizo sentirse mal, entre enfadado y desilusionado. Jisei se veía realmente bonita, siempre había sido una niña muy guapa pero ahora… ahora…_

_- Venga, vámonos ya - dijo al fin Jisei que estaba deseando salir de allí y esa situación que se había creado - Hasta luego Iruka._

_- Hasta luego, que te diviertas, adiós Kaguya._

_- Adiós, sensei._

_Iruka se quedó viendo como se marchaban lleno de amargura._

_- Ya estoy Iruka, disculpa que te haya hecho esperar ¿Nos vamos? – dijo Kisuke apareciendo._

_- Jisei se ha marchado ya._

_- Ah, vale._

_- Ha venido un chico del instituto a buscarla._

_- Bueno ¿Y que querías? Tiene ya 17 años es normal que vengan chicos a por ella, eso si como la toque le capo._

_- No lo entiendes, es que es un alumno mío._

_- ¿Y?_

_- Espero que no vaya contándolo por ahí._

_- ¡Ah, ah! Entiendo, pero no pasa nada, simplemente un amigo de su hermano es también uno de sus profesores, tampoco es tan raro, no se donde le ves el drama, de verdad ¿Acaso los profesores no pueden tener amigos?_

_- No claro - murmuró Iruka levantándose - Bueno, vámonos._

_- No claro - murmuró Iruka levantándose - Bueno, vámonos - hizo un gesto de molestia e inconscientemente se llevó la mano al vientre…"_

Y ahora recordaba esa escena por no pensar que se encontraba bastante peor. Volvía en taxi a casa de los Nagashiyama, él había dejado aparcado allí su coche, siempre solían hacer lo mismo, se marchaban en tren, era más cómodo que meterse en las ciudades con el coche y buscar allí donde aparcar. Kisuke se había quedado con el grupo de amigos con el que se habían reunido, era pronto para regresar a casa para ellos pero Iruka se encontraba cada vez peor así que se disculpó y llamó un taxi para regresar.

El dolor del vientre parecía haberse desplazado cerca de la ingle y se había echo mucho más pronunciado, cada vez que se movía o tosía el dolor aumentaba y sentía unas ganas horribles de vomitar. Se alegró cuando por fin el taxi llegó a su destino, bajó y pagó, su coche estaba relativamente muy cerca pero las nauseas cada vez eran peores e Iruka se apoyó en una pared mientras recapacitaba si iba a ser capaz de conducir.

Jisei regresaba acompañada por Kimimaro a su casa. Últimamente se podía ver a Kimimaro mucho frecuentando la compañía de Jisei y sus amigos, parecía que por fin le iban aceptando y dejando atrás las suspicacias que este chico levantaba en todo el mundo por diversos motivos, el principal que también, al igual que Sasuke, había formado parte del mismo grupo radical.

- Jisei ¿Ese no es Iruka? - dijo al ver un hombre andar cojeando hacia una pared y apoyarse en ella casi doblándose hacia delante.

- ¿Iruka? - se alarmó la chica - ¡Si! ¡Ay, algo le pasa!

- Parece como si estuviera borracho o algo.

Pero Jisei no le contestó, había apresurado el paso, casi había corrido para acercarse a él.

- ¡Iruka! ¿Que te pasa?

Iruka se incorporó, vaya, no esperaba encontrarse de nuevo a sus alumnos.

- No me encuentro muy bien, pero creo que se me pasará pronto.

- Tienes una cara horrible - Jisei le tocó la frente - Creo que tienes fiebre ¿Que te duele? ¿La tripa?

- Creo que son gases - habló con dificultad Iruka.

- Ven, vamos a mi casa.

- ¿Que sucede? - se interesó Kimimaro.

- Le duele mucho y creo que tiene fiebre.

- ¿Dónde te duele, sensei? - Iruka señaló el foco de su dolor - Permíteme - Kimimaro cerró su puño, lo colocó en el vientre de su profesor y apretó hacia dentro para sacarlo rápidamente, al hacerlo Iruka no pudo evitar una exclamación de dolor - ¿Te ha dolido más, verdad? - Iruka afirmó con la cabeza - Es apendicitis, tiene que ir al hospital.

- ¿Apendicitis? - interrogó Jisei,

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes? - añadió Iruka.

- He pasado muchos días de mi vida en el hospital, he visto muchos ataques de apendicitis. Tienes que ir al hospital antes de que se te perfore o algo.

- Voy a avisar a mi padre - Jisei sacó su móvil y marcó nerviosa pero no parecía que le contestasen - ¿Dónde estarán? Mejor llamo a una ambulancia.

- Siento causarte molestias.

- ¡No digas más tonterías! - respondió muy nerviosa mientras marcaba el número de la ambulancia.

Cuando llegó la ambulancia Jisei insistió en ir con él.

- Siento no acompañarte Jisei - le dijo Kimimaro.

- No te preocupes, llamaré a mis padres y ellos me recogerán en el hospital.

- No hace falta que vengas - insistía Iruka.

- ¡Tu a callar! Yo voy contigo, no voy a dejarte solo.

Dentro de la ambulancia Jisei cogió con sus dos manos una de Iruka, tumbado en la camilla.

- ¿Por qué te molestas? Tus padres se van a preocupar.

- No seas tonto ¿Cómo voy a dejarte solo?

Iruka intentó sonreír pero solo consiguió una mueca de dolor.

...

Shikamaru y Akane hicieron la mayor parte del camino de vuelta en las bicicletas pero ya en Konoha se bajaron y continuaron empujándolas y en silencio, sin hablar porque lo que iban a decir no era más bonito que el recuerdo silencioso de lo que había pasado así que era mejor callarse.

Cuando se separaron ambos tenían un sentimiento amargo dentro de ellos, sabían que aquella tarde había sido un paréntesis pero que ahora debían volver a la realidad y afrontarla. Al final Shikamaru no había comentado a Akane nada de lo que había hablado con su padre, no se atrevió a estropear el paréntesis, bueno, lo haría al día siguiente, la llamaría para salir un poco antes que con los demás y se lo diría.

Pero como suele pasar, a veces uno hace planes y el destino, que es un caprichoso se encarga de estropearlos, o por lo menos esa era la teoría sobre el universo y el "bromista cósmico" que tenía Shikamaru y que precisamente estaba a punto de demostrarle que su teoría no era tan descabellada y estropearte todos sus planes.

Akane sabía que la culpa de que su hermano Takato fuese un hipocondríaco era suya. Si buceaba en sus recuerdos y buscaba la primera vez que su madre la encerró en aquel armario lo recordaba perfectamente, no olvidaba el miedo que sintió cuando la cogió del brazo y apretando con rabia la arrastró hasta allí, no olvidaba como lloraba y suplicaba que la perdonase, que ya iba a ser siempre una niña buena, no olvidaba los ojos de su madre llenos de ira y como la miraba mientras la empujaba allí dentro y todo por culpa de... de ser una niña pequeña. Si apenas tenía 6 años recién cumplidos ¿que se esperaba de ella? Pues algo según todo el mundo muy sencillo: que vigilase a sus hermanos, cosa que no hizo y por su culpa Ginta le dio a Takato unas pastillas y Takato se puso muy malito, por su culpa tuvieron que llevarle al hospital y hacerle una lavado de estómago y todo el mundo la regañaba aunque lo peor fue el castigo de su madre.

Encerrada por primera vez en ese espacio oscuro y que olía raro, la pequeña Akane tomó la decisión de nunca, nunca dejar de vigilar a sus hermanos y así se volvió bastante obsesiva con todo lo relacionado con Takato, porque claro, era un niño muy pequeño y podía pasarle algo malo. Akane se convirtió en una hermana demasiado protectora, cualquier cosa le daba miedo, que tragase tierra, que se cayese, que se ahogase con los mocos, que tocase algo que pinchase o se quemase... todo le daba miedo.

Y Takato creció mal, Akane era consciente de que por su culpa y su hiperprotección ahora Takato era un aprensivo que tenía miedo a todo y según crecía era aún peor porque empezaba a ser consciente de las enfermedades y peligros que había por el mundo y eso no ayudaba nada. Takato, como buen hipocondríaco, aprendió a investigar sobre las cosas que le daban miedo, como las enfermedades, cada vez que oía de algo extraño él corría a coger la enciclopedia de medicina que tenían en casa, lo peor que pudo haber comprando su madre y lo leía todo obsesivamente. Ahora, estaba seguro de que Akane estaba embarazada, desde que la vio mirándose en el espejo esa idea empezó a rondar por su cabeza y verla vomitar todos los días no hacía más que confirmarlo. El leyó todos los síntomas que tenía un embarazo y seguro, seguro que Akane estaba embarazada, estaba sensible, tenía cambios de humor, nada más levantarse se encerraba en el servicio y él ponía el oído en la puerta para escuchar como vomitaba, desayunaba y volvía al servicio y cuando salía tenía la cara completamente desencajada, eso era porque vomitaba, además odiaba algunos olores y de repente le entraba mucho sueño... no había duda, Akane estaba embarazada.

Y ese fue otro problema porque ¿que peligros corría su hermana? Ellos le habían dado de beber esa "cosa" y a lo mejor eso la había afectado ¿y si tenía un niño deforme? ¿Y si Akane no sabía que estaba embarazada y tomaba alguna pastilla? Había leído que algunas pastillas hacen que los fetos se deformen ¿y si estaba anémica? las embarazadas suelen tener anemia ¿y el calcio? ¿Y el ácido fólico? tenía que tomar ácido fólico cuanto antes porque si no el niño podía nacer con la espalda bífida, eso sin contar con que no debería hacer ciertas cosas y... y si... y si... y si... Takato se sentía lleno de pánico porque además él se sentía responsable directo de lo que pasaba.

Angustiado, no se atrevía a decírselo a sus hermanos, seguro que se reirían de él, siempre se reían de él pero eran tantos los peligros que corría su hermana que no podía ignorarlos. Así que, el sábado por la tarde, cuando regresó a su casa y comprobó que ni Ginta, ni Akane habían vuelto aún y aprovechando que su padrastro estaba viendo un partido por la tele y Kenta entretenido pensó que para quien sería Akane importante, pues seguro que para su madre y mientras esta preparaba la cena fue y soltó la bomba.

La madre de Akane no dijo nada, solo que no se preocupase y no comentase nada. La cena fue muy tensa, Akane notó que su madre la miraba con reproche aunque cuando le preguntó si le pasaba algo esta contestó con un escueto "no" aunque a Akane no la convenció para nada, algo le pasaba a su madre, seguro.

Como todos los domingos el primero en levantarse fue Kenta, tenía esa maldita costumbre, entre diario costaba mucho despertarle pero los domingos siempre era el primero. La siguiente era Akane, los gritos del niño la despertaban y se levantaba para que no molestase porque además el marido de su madre solía ponerse de bastante mal humor.

Akane le puso la televisión y le llevó el desayuno al comedor. Vestida con una vieja camiseta y unos pantalones cortos y recogido el pelo en una improvisada coleta mal hecha se dispuso a preparar el suyo... que mal se encontraba, las nauseas como cada día estaban allí, no ellas no descansaban los fines de semana y encima el dolor de riñones continuaba. Se sentó frente a la mesa de la cocina, se encontraba realmente mal y apoyando los codos en la mesa se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

- Hola - saludó de forma seca su madre, Akane se sobresaltó porque no era normal que su madre se levantase tan pronto.

- Hola ¿que haces levantada?

- Nada, no tenía sueño.

Akane vio de nuevo la misma mirada de reproche en su madre, iba a preguntarle de nuevo que le pasaba pero su madre soltó una frase que desde luego no esperaba.

- ¿Cuando te tiene que venir la regla?

Akane empezó a ponerse nerviosa, no comprendía nada ¿a que venía eso ahora? El problema de Akane es que no sabía mentir a su madre, para ella era algo imposible siempre que lo intentaba sentía su mirada atravesándola el cerebro como si pudiese leérselo. De pequeña lo hizo un para de veces y resultó fatal, no solo se llevó una buena regañina sino además se colgó con el adjetivo de "mentirosa" para toda su vida y el reproche de que nunca podría confiar en ella.

- Ya pronto - dijo con miedo.

- ¿Cuando fue la última vez que te vino?

- Ah pues... - retiró la mirada de su madre nerviosa - Hace como un mes.

- ¿Un mes? ¿Desde cuando no te viene?

- Pues desde hace... un mes.

Akane miraba la mesa bastante nerviosa cuando de pronto sintió la mano de su madre cogiéndola de la coleta y obligándola a mirarla.

- ¿Desde cuando no te viene la regla? - insistió enfadada.

- Me estás haciendo daño - se quejó.

- ¿Estás embarazada? - la soltó - a Akane le parecía que algo enorme y pesado caía sobre ella, no podía ser, eso no podía ser - ¡Mírame a la cara! - volvió a tirarle de la coleta - ¡Di! ¿Estás embarazada?

Akane no contestó, se limitó a mirarla con miedo y pena.

- ¡Eres una desgraciada! - gritó su madre rompiendo a llorar sin dejar de moverle la cabeza, tirando del pelo con rabia - ¿Sabes lo que has hecho?

- ¡Suéltame! Me haces daño - volvió a quejarse.

- ¿Daño? ¿Daño? ¡Tú no sabes lo que es el daño, desgraciada!

La madre la soltó y se sentó en otra de las sillas llorando con desesperación.

- Lo siento yo... - empezó a decir Akane.

- ¿Que lo siente? ¿Ahora dices que lo sientes? ¡Ay dios mío! ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí? ¿Por qué? Yo que creía que eras una chica responsable y mira... ¡Ay dios mío!

Akane quería decirle que se callase, que la que tenía razones para lamentarse era ella, al fin y al cabo era su vida pero no se atrevía, se quedó callada y paralizada mirando como lloraba y se lamentaba de su suerte, de la hija tan sinvergüenza que tenía, de lo que diría la gente y ella se sentía cada vez más hundida y según pasaban los minutos se daba cuenta de que acababa de pasar algo que le aterraba: decírselo a su madre y cada vez se veía con menos ganas de defenderse, solo quería desaparecer de allí... la angustia y la ansiedad comenzaban a invadirla, lo notaba, pero aunque quería no asomaba ni una lágrima a sus ojos... necesitaba sus agujas, las necesitaba urgentemente.

- ¿Y de quien es? Porque sabrás quien es el padre ¿o me vas a decir que eres tan golfa que ni lo sabes?

Akane respiró hondo ¿y ahora que decía? No iba a usar a Shikamaru de cabeza de turco aunque él mismo se había ofrecido, una cosa era que quería ayudarla y otra achucharle a su madre de esa forma.

- ¿Que quien es? - le gritó - ¿Shikamaru?

- No te lo voy a decir.

- ¿Cómo? - se levantó amenazadora al tiempo que también levantaba su mano derecha.

- ¿Qué mas da quien sea? - contestó Akane con miedo sin dejar de mirar la mano - No voy a tenerlo.

- ¿Que has dicho? - la cogió de nuevo de la coleta y tiró con bastante fuerza.

En pocos minutos la casa de Akane se convirtió en un verdadero caos. Se despertaron sus hermanos, su madre gritó aún mas fuerte que se marchasen a su habitación, el pequeño lloraba, Takato lloraba, el padrastro se sumó a los reproches hacia Akane, su madre lloraba cada vez mas y Akane notaba como el aire comenzaba a serle escaso, le faltaba, no podía respirar, la visión parecía fallarle y las piernas se le doblaron... a punto estuvo de caer al suelo y el padrastro que la vio de pronto bastante pálida la mandó al servicio a refrescarse y la madre añadió que se vistiese, que iba a llamar a su padre.

En el servicio Akane enredó sus dedos ella misma en el pelo y tiró con todas sus fuerzas ahogando un grito, con los dientes apretados golpeó con el puño cerrado la pared y luego a si misma en el vientre repetidamente "vete, vete, vete" se decía mentalmente. Nerviosa, temblando, abrió uno de los cajones y sacó un pequeño botecito que tenía escondido con unas cuantas agujas... no importaba que se lo hubiese dicho a Shikamaru, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo porque no podía con lo que tenía dentro y las lágrimas no querían salir... de alguna forma tenía que liberarse.

La desesperación hace tener ideas disparatadas pero hay que estar en esa situación para comprender por qué se toman y Akane se encontraba desesperada y una vez que consiguió liberarse un poco de toda su ansiedad tuvo una absurda idea aunque para ella en esos momentos era la solución que necesitaba. Ojala tuviera dinero para ir a abortar, ojala, entonces le diría a su madre que le había venido la regla y que todo había sido una falsa alarma, la llamaría inconsciente, la echaría una buena racha pero no duraría mucho y... ¿cómo podría conseguir el dinero? Entonces fue cuando se acordó, si tenía dinero, no era suyo pero lo tenía, Tsunade les había concedido un préstamo, había abierto una cuenta y tanto Shikamaru como ella tenían autorización para ir sacando dinero... claro, tenía ese dinero, podría tomarlo prestado, no era robar, ella lo iba a devolver, no sabía como pero lo devolvería, quizás poco a poco, lo importante es que ahora, que es cuando lo necesitaba, lo podía tener.

...

Kiba había sacado a Akamaru a pasear, era su obligación, por algo era su perro. Salió como siempre muy temprano y después de correr un poco con él se dirigió a casa de Shino, tenía la cabeza echa un lío, pensaba en Ino, en Ten-Ten, en Naruto y en las cosas que le había dicho su hermana, le había llamado egoísta ¿era de verdad egoísta? ¿Pero por qué? ¿realmente estaba mal lo que hacía? no se había parado a pensarlo, en realidad no se había a parado a pensar nada de nada, simplemente se limitaba a coger lo que le daban, un día Ino comenzó a ponerse melosa con él y él se dejó querer, le besó y él no iba a decir que no ¿eso estaba mal? También pensaba en Sasuke y por mucho que le reventase sus palabras se le habían quedado dentro, que si eran iguales, que si era tan hipócrita como él y que si se lo tenía merecido ¿tendría razón?

Pero ahora Ten-Ten salía con Naruto y eso no le gustaba, le molestaba pensar que Ten-Ten podría besarse con Naruto ¿por qué Ten-Ten salía con Naruto? Es que por más que lo pensaba no le veía lógica ninguna ¿cuándo había demostrado Naruto interés por Ten-Ten? Nunca, es mas, si entre ellos había una especie de "pacto no escrito", él no se fijaba en Sakura y Naruto no lo hacía en Ten-Ten ¿Por qué ahora…? ¡Ah! ¡El había sido el primero en cambiarlo todo! El se había dejado llevar por Ino y abandonado a Ten-Ten, claro, a lo mejor a Naruto siempre le gustó Ten-Ten pero no intentaba nada porque eran amigos y ahora...

Demasiada información para su cerebro... Kiba sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar.

Así llegó hasta la casa de Shino. Le abrieron, como siempre, unos cuantos hermanos de Shino que en seguida se entretuvieron haciéndole mimos a Akamaru.

- ¿Cómo tu por aquí, cachorro loco? - dijo Shino al verle.

- Estaba dando una vuelta y pensé que te gustaría acompañarme.

- ¿Pensaste? Eso debe ser nuevo en ti.

- Si, bueno... ¡Eh! ¿Me estás llamando tonto o algo así?

- Anda vamos, mi casa no es sitio para hablar, vamos a dar una vuelta. Hotaru, dile a mamá que he salido con Kiba, no tardaré en regresar.

- ¿Cómo sabes que quiero hablar contigo? - preguntaba Kiba mientras salían.

- No encuentro otra razón por la que quieras pasear conmigo.

- Ah... claro.

Mientras caminaban Kiba comenzó a contarle a Shino sus dudas, la conversación que había tenido con Hana, que le había llamado egoísta, lo que Sasuke le había dicho... Shino le escuchó atentamente sin decir una palabra y, como era habitual en él, hacer ningún gesto, ni de agrado, ni de desagrado. Así llegaron hasta un descampado donde Akamaru podía correr a sus anchas y se subieron a un destartalado banco para sentarse en el borde del respaldo.

- Por curiosidad, Kiba - habló Shino casi susurrando - ¿Te has parado a pensar que Ino y Ten-Ten son personas?

- ¿Que quieres decir?

- Que hasta ahora hablas de ellas como si fueran cosas, no personas.

- ¡No digas tonterías! ¿Cuando he dicho yo que fueran cosas?

- Hablas de Ten-Ten como si hubiese sido un objeto de tu propiedad que ahora te molesta que tenga Naruto y no te he visto hablar de Ino con ningún respeto ¿A ti te gusta Ino? ¿Estás enamorado de ella? Ni siquiera te lo has planteado, sales con ella solo por inercia.

- ¿Por qué?

- Sales con ella pero no la tienes en cuenta para nada ¿Te has parado a pensar en lo que ella siente? A ver, que Ino puede parecer muy superficial pero dentro de ese cuerpo tan sensual hay una chica, una buena chica ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar porqué sale contigo?

Kiba la miraba extrañado ¿Que decía este ahora? Ya estaba flipándose, si es que cuando Shino se ponía a hablar era muy raro y no se le entendía.

- No me mires así - continuaba Shino - Supongo que Ino sale contigo por algo, alguna razón tendrá ¿No le has preguntado lo que siente?

- ¿Sentir?

- Si... sentir, sentir... ya sabes, eso que te sale de dentro. A veces, Kiba, pareces tonto.

- ¡Eh! ¡No insultes!

- ¿Nunca has pensado en los sentimientos de los demás? ¿No te has parado a pensar en lo que Ten-Ten siente? A lo mejor tu le gustabas a Ten-Ten ¿No pensaste en lo mal que se sintió al ver como te enrollabas con Ino?

- ¿Ten-Ten?

- A ti te molesta verla con Naruto ¿Acaso a ella no le pudo molestar verte a ti con Ino?

- Vamos a ver Kiba, a ver si me entiendes - habló de forma pausada - Te lo voy a explicar de otra forma. Ayer fui con Hana al zoo.

- Si, ya lo se.

- A mi me gusta Hana.

- Si, sois amigos.

- No. Repito: a mi me gusta Hana y ayer la besé.

- ¿Qué hiciste qué? - gritó alarmado.

- La besé y no le di un beso en la mejilla, le comí la boca ¿Lo entiendes?

- ¿Que le hiciste a mi hermana? - le agarró violentamente del cuello de la camiseta.

- Y si me hubiese dejado la habría metido mano - añadió con toda tranquilidad.

- ¡No te atreverás a repetir eso!

- ¿Te molesta?

- ¡Estás enfermo! ¡Y como vuelvas a decir una palabra más te parto la boca!

- Y me hubiera gustado tener sexo con ella - sentenció con el mismo tono calmado y susurrante de voz.

El puño de Kiba se estrelló en la mandíbula de Shino y casi se cayó del banco ante el impacto. Kiba se bajó del banco y le miró furioso.

- ¡Mierda! - se quejó Kiba haciendo un aspaviento con la mano - ¿De que tienes tu la cara? ¿De cemento?

- Tienes muy mal carácter - habló Shino tocándose la barbilla.

- ¿Que te pasa? ¿Quieres que peleemos o qué?

- ¿Te ha molestado?

- Baja aquí que te lo voy a explicar.

- No he dicho de tu hermana nada que tu no hayas dicho de Ino.

- ¡Es mi hermana! ¡Tú eres un enfermo!

- Hana es tu hermana y te molesta ¿Tu hermana es diferente a Ino? ¿Crees que al hermano de Ino le gustaría saber lo que piensas de ella?

Kiba se quedó confundido mientras Akamaru, al ver todo eso, se acercó ladrando sin parar.

- Ino también es una persona. Tu hermana merece un respeto, tienes razón, no está bien lo que he dicho y no estaría bien que yo la tratase así. No lo voy a hacer, no temas pero ahora piensa ¿No se merece el mismo respeto Ino?

Kiba se rascó nervioso la cabeza.

- ¡Ahhhhhhh! Tienes razón, tienes razón ¿Cómo soy tan bruto?

- Por fin te has dado cuenta.

- No he tenido consideración ninguna por Ino, la he tratado como... como...

- Como a un objeto que te daba placer... eso no está bien, Kiba.

- ¡Tienes razón! ¡Tienes razón!

- Creo que deberías hablar con Ino y averiguar que es lo que quiere de ti, porque yo no creo que esté enamorada de ti pero si sale contigo debe ser porque espera algo.

- ¿Qué espera?

- Kiba, se un poco sincero con ella, no está bien que la utilices porque la tengas a mano, Ino también tiene sentimientos.

- Pero...

- ¡Shino! ¡Shino! - Hotaru llegaba corriendo hasta ellos - ¡Menos mal que te encuentro!

- ¿Que pasa?

- Shino... - Hotaru respiraba con dificultad debido a la carrera que se había dado y respiraba con dificultad - Ha pasado algo... terrible.

- ¿El qué?

- Me ha llamado Takato... le ha dicho a su madre... que... Akane está embarazada y...

- ¿Que Akane está embarazada? - gritó como loco Kiba - ¿Tu sabías eso, Shino?

Shino se levantó con tranquilidad y bajó del banco.

- ¿Por qué sabe Takato que Akane está embarazada?

- Porque... porque... lo sospechaba... le habíamos dicho que no dijera nada pero se asustó con que su hermana se muriese o algo así y se lo dijo a su madre.

- Perfecto.

- Y ahora su madre se ha enfadado muchísimo.

- Akane no va a morirse del embarazo, su madre la va a matar.

- ¿Akane está embarazada? - repetía Kiba gritando.

- Kiba - Shino le miró con bastante gravedad - De esto ni una palabra a nadie.

- ¿Has dejado embarazada a Akane?

- ¿Quien dice que sea yo?

- ¿Ah no?

- ¿No? - repitió Hotaru - Ah, claro, puede ser del Uchiha.

- ¿De Sasuke? - gritó de nuevo Kiba.

- No es de Sasuke, ni mío - sentenció Shino.

- ¿Entonces de quien está embara...? ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Shikamaru! - gritó otra vez Kiba.

- ¿Quieres dejar de gritar ya, cachorro loco?

- ¿Shikamaru y Akane han...? Eso si que es fuerte.

- ¿Shikamaru? - interrumpió Hotaru - Pero nosotros...

- Lo que vosotros hicisteis salió mal, capullos - le regañó Shino.

- Claro por eso los padres de Akane la llevan a casa de Shikamaru.

- ¿Que has dicho?

- Que por lo visto la madre la ha obligado a ir a casa de Shikamaru, eso ha dicho Takato.

- Dios, la que se va armar - Shino sacó su móvil y empezó a marcar.

- ¿Shikamaru lo sabe? - se interesó Kiba.

- ¿El que?

- Que Akane está embarazada.

- Claro que lo sabe, los que no deben saberlo son sus padres. Nada, no lo coge, maldita sea - volvió a marcar otro número.

- ¿A quien llamas?

- Intento avisar a Shikamaru de la que se le viene encima pero tiene el móvil desconectado ¿Tú tienes el teléfono de su casa? - Kiba negó con la cabeza - Takato no sabe bien lo que ha hecho - reprochó Shino a su hermano - Estáis locos y la habéis liado buena. Nada, Jisei tampoco lo coge, a ver Ryuko.

- Pero Shino nosotros queríamos...

- Fastidiar la vida de Akane, eso es lo que pretendíais.

- ¿Shikamaru y Akane…? - continuaba repitiendo incrédulo Kiba.

- De esto ni una palabra a nadie - volvió a advertirle Shino - Kiba te lo digo en serio, nadie, debe saber nada.

- Pero se terminará sabiendo.

- Se sabrá cuando ellos quieran ¿lo entiendes? ¿Ryuko? Soy Shino... tenemos un problema ¿Tienes el teléfono de la casa de Shikamaru?… ¿No?… Pero vamos seguro que puedes avisar a Chouji ¿verdad?... Pues dile que pierda el culo y avise a Shikamaru que los padres de Akane se han enterado y van para su casa... No importa como lo se yo ¿Puedes localizarle o no?… Pues eso, Takato se fue de la lengua pero no perdamos más el tiempo y avísale.

Shino colgó el teléfono y miró a su hermano, Kiba no podía verle los ojos pero juraría que echaban fuego.

- ¡Vete para casa! - le ordenó.

- Shino - habló casi con miedo Kiba - Que digo yo que si me acompañas al hospital, que creo que me he roto un dedo - le miró con carilla de pena - Tienes la cara muy dura.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, los que ponen comentarios y los que no. Gracias **Lala-chan**, no tienes que preocuparte, menos mal que pudiste arreglar el ordenador. Gracias **Loe**, me alegra que te gustase el capítulo y también el carácter de Hinata y Sakura, siento no haber puesto a Neji y Temari pero es que son muchos y no se pueden poner a todos._

_Bueno, pues que tengáis todos una gran semana ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!_


	87. El rencor que guardaba dentro

_Pues vamos con otros capítulo denso, pero creo que después de este ya no los hay tan exagerados. Para finalizar he puesto una escena que parece un poco tonta pero bueno, digamos que es un avance._

_Aunque pase desapercibido me gustaría que prestarais atención al detalle de Ino y de lo que hace porque es importante._

_Espero que os guste._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**El rencor que guardaba dentro**

Cuando Akane terminó de ducharse y vestirse salió bastante mas calmada y dispuesta a decirle a su madre que se tranquilizase, que no era seguro que estuviese embarazada, estaba dispuesta a mentir en lo que fuese y lo iba a hacer, iba a tener el valor de mentir porque a fin de cuentas en unos días todo habría terminado... pero no pudo decir ni una palabra. Su madre continuaba llorando y había llamado a su padre que acababa de llegar. Enfrentarse a su padre fue para Akane aún peor porque su padre confiaba en ella y en su buen juicio y le había fallado, además, si bien su madre estaba convencida de que el padre era Shikamaru, su padre creía que era de Shino y nadie escuchaba lo que Akane pretendía decir.

La madre de Akane la agarró con violencia del brazo y la obligó a salir de casa, irían a la de Shikamaru y que delante de él explicase quien era el padre. No valieron las protestas de Akane, que dijese que no involucrasen a Shikamaru en eso, que él no lo sabía y que el problema era suyo, solo de ella. Su madre estaba convencida de que Shikamaru era prácticamente el novio de su hija así que si era el padre tenía que saberlo y apechugar con eso y si no tenía derecho a saber que clase de persona era Akane.

Todo se estropeaba, todo salía mal... notaba como las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos, lo que le faltaba, que ahora le diese la sensiblería. Se quitó las gafas y las guardó en el pequeño bolso de bandolera que llevaba, algo le decía que llevarlas puestas iba a ser de lo más molesto.

En casa de Shikamaru había comenzado un domingo cualquiera. Como cualquier domingo Chiharu aún dormía y Shikamaru, recién salido de la ducha se disponía a desayunar junto con su padre.

- ¡Shikamaru, al teléfono! - le avisó su madre, Shikamaru asomó la cabeza por la puerta del comedor - Es una chica.

- ¿Una chica? - la primera en quien pensó fue en Temari - Lo cojo arriba.

- Venga, date prisa.

Yoshino vio subir a Shikamaru las escaleras, puso el auricular en su oído y cuando oyó que su hijo había descolgado, colgó. Había preparado tortitas, era la costumbre los domingos e iba camino de la habitación de su hija para despertarla cuando sonó el timbre. Se extrañó de que llamaran a esas horas a su casa fue a abrir la puerta y mas extrañada se quedó al ver en la puerta a Akane, su madre y detrás de ellas un señor.

- Buenos días señora Nara - saludó algo alterada la madre de Akane - ¿Está Shikamaru?

- Buenos días... si, si está.

- Disculpe que vengamos a estas horas pero Akane tiene algo que decirle.

- Por favor mamá - musitó Akane - por favor, no.

- ¡Te callas! - la gritó mientras apretaba la mano con la que sujetaba el brazo de Akane, ese gesto fue de lo más alarmante para Yoshino.

- ¿Te sucede algo, Akane? - preguntó al ver los ojos llorosos de Akane.

- ¿Que si pasa? - gruñó la madre - ¡Anda y cuéntale lo que pasa! - y volvió a mover el brazo de su hija.

- Bueno, pasen, pasen por favor - Yoshino abrió la puerta del todo y se retiró a un lado para que pasasen, Misae Ryuga pasó tirando con fuerza de su hija.

- Con permiso, señora Nara, de veras que sentimos venir a molestar - habló el hombre desconocido para Yoshino - Soy el padre de Akane.

- Ah, encantada, pase, pase ¿Que sucede?

- ¡Díselo, venga, díselo! - azuzó Misae a su hija.

- ¿Que pasa Yoshino? - se acercó Shikaku preocupado al oír voces y alguna que otra bastante fuerte, al ver a Akane con ese gesto compungido y sin levantar la vista del suelo lo comprendió todo - ¡Shikamaru! ¡Ven, creo que esto te incumbe! - Buenos días Akane, supongo que ustedes son sus padres.

- Si, si lo somos - respondió el padre.

- Por favor, pasen al comedor - indicó con toda la naturalidad - ¡Shikamaru!

- Ya vengo, ya estoy aquí - Shikamaru había hablado con Ryuko así que se imaginaba lo que sucedía. Había respirado hondo y se encontraba preparado para afrontar lo que pasase, problemático iba a ser, seguro, pero había que afrontarlo - Buenos días señora, buenos días señor, hola Akane.

- Y ahora dilo, delante de él ¡venga! - repitió la madre de Akane.

- ¿Que tiene que decir? - preguntó confusa Yoshino.

- Este desastre - habló soltándola - Está embarazada y no quiere decir de quien.

La madre de Shikamaru miró asustada a su hijo, quizás esperaba un gesto en él de incredulidad, de sorpresa, de ¿que has hecho, Akane? algo que le indicase que su hijo no sabía de que hablaban pero lo que encontró fue un Shikamaru serio, taciturno que miraba a Akane con preocupación.

- ¿Tú sabías eso, Shikamaru? - le interrogó.

Shikamaru asintió afirmativamente con la cabeza.

- ¿No decías que no lo sabía? - gruñó Misae - Mentirosa, si no se porqué creo nada de lo que dices - la agarró del pelo y movió su cabeza.

- ¡Suéltela! - exigió Shikaku - No vamos a solucionar nada con violencia.

- Si es que es una desgraciada y una mentirosa. A ver, diles a esta familia si su hijo es el padre o no ¿o es que no lo sabes?

- Misae, cálmate - habló el padre de Akane.

- ¡No me calmo, no me calmo! Tenemos una hija muy golfa, la vergüenza de la familia y mírala, no quiere ni decir quien es el padre.

- Soy yo - habló bastante calmado Shikamaru, todos las miradas se dirigieron a él.

Yoshino necesitó sentarse en uno de los sillones, eso que acababa de oír no podía ser cierto, Shikamaru no era así, miró a Shikaku que no mostraba ningún gesto, parecía que ya sabía de lo que hablaban.

- ¿Estás seguro? - interrogó la madre - Porque ella no parece muy segura y no deberías cargarte con algo que no es tu responsabilidad, `por lo que se ve tengo una hija bastante golfa y sinvergüenza.

- Señora, le aseguro que es mío, es más, soy el único responsable, si hay alguien golfo y sinvergüenza soy yo que me aproveché de ella.

- ¿Shikamaru? - Yoshino se levantó y le miró interrogante.

- Ella no quería y yo... todo fue mi culpa.

- ¿Cuando... - comenzó a preguntar Yoshino.

- Cuando fuimos de acampada, robé una botella de vino de casa de la abuela, solo era para reírnos un rato pero bebí demasiado y me descontrolé.

- ¿Pero que dices, Shika? - se oyó decir de pronto a Chiharu desde las escaleras.

- Fue como os digo - reiteró Shikamaru mirándola fijamente como queriendo penetrar en su mente.

- Shikamaru - habló bastante furiosa su madre - Ven conmigo, quiero hablar a solas contigo ¡Vamos, muévete!

Shikamaru siguió a su madre hasta el jardín interior seguro de la bronca que iba a caerle.

Shikaku miraba a Akane totalmente hundida y que empezaba a llorar débilmente.

- ¿Es eso cierto? - la interrogó su madre con la misma fiereza que antes la había hablado - ¡Contesta! - y volvió a cogerla del brazo y a menearla.

- No - contestó con una voz muy baja.

- ¡Habla alto que se te oiga!

- ¡Déjame! - se quejó la chica.

- ¿Encima me vas a contestar? ¿Encima?

La madre de Akane parecía poseída por una rabia que la dominaba, esa era la conclusión que sacaba de Shikaku al observarla y a su mente llegaron las palabras de su hijo cuando le comentó asustado que seguramente a Akane la maltrataban en su casa cuando era pequeña, no físicamente, pero si con esos malos tratos que no dejan huellas físicas aunque muchas secuelas psíquicas, claro que empezaba a sospechar si no se llevaría algún que otro golpe porque por lo que se veía la madre tenía la mano bastante sueltecita.

- Misae, cálmate - decía el padre de Akane - Lo que tengas que decirle se lo dices en casa.

- ¿Que se lo diga en casa? ¡Si es que va a acabar conmigo! ¡Es lo peor que podía pasar! ¿Te he criado yo para que hagas estas cosas?

Y la madre de Akane levantó la mano como si fuera a golpearla o al menos eso es lo que le pareció a Shikaku que se apresuró a sujetársela.

- Señora, cálmese, por favor.

- ¿Que me calme? ¿Cómo me voy a calmar? Ha arruinado su vida, la de su hijo, la mía, la de todo el mundo.

- Señora, ahora mismo está en mi casa y no voy a permitir que siga insultando a Akane. Los chicos han cometido un error, es cierto pero no son los primeros ni serán los últimos y bastante castigo tienen ya con lo que se les viene encima. Somos sus padres y aunque nos duela tenemos que aceptar lo que ha pasado y en lugar de gritarles ayudarles a buscar una solución.

- ¿Que solución? ¿Que solución? Akane tiene 17 años, es una cría estúpida e ignorante - gruñó ahora el padre de Akane - ¿Estás segura que es de Shikamaru? - la interrogó - Akane ya es bastante con lo que pasa, no quieras que un inocente cargue con algo de lo que no es culpable.

Akane no contestó, se limitó a permanecer con la vista en el suelo mientras lloraba.

- ¿Lo ves? Si le da igual, le da igual arruinar su vida y la de quien sea - hablaba casi en su cara su madre.

Shikaku estaba a punto de contestar malamente a aquella mujer, no soportaba como trataba a Akane y cuando pensaba que esa chica había tenido que soportar todo aquello desde pequeña necesitaba apretar fuerte los puños para controlarse.

En el jardín Shikamaru miraba a su madre casi con miedo, esperaba que estallase de un momento a otro.

- Lo siento - dijo con voz apesadumbrada.

- ¿Es tuyo? - Yoshino le miró directamente, no sabía muy bien aún lo que sentía, si tenía ganas de llorar o de abofetearle.

- Si.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Si, lo estoy.

- Mira que eres muy joven y muy inocente. Mira que no sabes nada de la vida y te puedes meter en algo que te haga mucho daño.

- Lo se.

- ¿Estás seguro de que eres el padre? ¿Quien te lo garantiza?

- Es mío, mamá, es mío. Me has educado para ser franco y sincero y para aceptar los errores que cometo. Sería mas sencillo decir que no estoy seguro y que igual que pasó conmigo Akane podría haber estado con otros chicos pero eso sería mentir, mentirme a mi mismo porque se que no ha estado con otros y me convertiría en una persona despreciable y yo no soy así.

- ¡Lo que eres es un irresponsable! - habló en voz alta - ¿Cómo has podido? ¿Es que no pensaste?

- No, no pensé, lo siento pero no pensé, ese fue el problema. Si hubiese pensado no habría ocurrido pero...

- Te mataba, te juro que te mataba.

Si, sentía muchas ganas de decirle bastantes cosas, de regañarle como cuando era pequeño, de gritarle o de darse media vuelta y dejarle allí, de decir que no quería saber nada de él, ni de esa chica, ni de lo que le pasase, que ya que la culpa era suya se las apañase como le diese la gana pero... no podía, era su pequeño, su niño, por muy severa que ella fuese era su madre y le veía en frente de ella aceptando todo lo que le dijera, aceptando su culpa y dispuesto a cargar con la responsabilidad... tal y como ella le había educado, siendo honesto.

- ¿Estás enamorado de ella? - habló con un tono bastante mas suave.

Shikamaru levantó sus ojos, enrojecidos y llorosos y miró al cielo.

- Si no estás enamorado de ella no pasa nada, también lo entiendo.

- Si que lo estoy.

- Te digo que no hace falta que...

- Es la verdad, lo estoy y por eso fue que pasó aquello si no lo estuviese no... no se me habría ido la cabeza de esa forma.

- ¿Lleváis mucho tiempo de relación?

- Que va, si ni siquiera salimos juntos.

- ¿Estás seguro que estás enamorado? Porque cargar con la responsabilidad de un hijo no es una tontería ¿Que pensáis hacer?

- No lo se... ella... creo que no quiere...

- ¿No quiere casarse contigo?

- Eso nunca nos lo hemos planteado, la verdad - respondió asustado. Akane y él habían hablado poco, habían hablado de que no tenían dinero y esas cosas no de casarse y formar una familia, al menos no en serio.

- ¿Y qué pensabais hacer entonces?

- No... no lo se. Yo... había pensado que... quizás alguien de la familia pudiera...

- ¿Estás diciendo que pensabas dar mi nieto a otras personas? - Yoshino dio un paso hacia él y le miró amenazante - ¿Tú la quieres?

- Ya te he dicho que si.

- Entonces ese niño será un Nara.

Shikamaru la miró confundido.

- ¿Y si yo no la hubiese querido?

- Eso sería otro tema, seguramente tendría que vivir con su familia y solo le veríamos cuando nos tocase.

- ¿Y si ella no me quiere a mi?

- No seas ingenuo, si Akane es tal y como tú dices y lo hizo contigo es porque te quiere porque ella es como tú has dicho ¿no? - volvió a mirarle amenazante

- Esto está siendo cada vez más problemático - susurró.

- Eso si - continuó la madre en el mismo tono - Lo siento por ella pero tú tienes que seguir estudiando y sacarte tu carrera ¿está claro?

...

A veces no nos damos cuenta de que nos conocen más personas de las que creemos. Pensamos que pasamos inadvertidos para la gente que no conocemos o no recordamos y olvidamos que hay personas que si nos recuerdan y saben quienes somos.

Ryuko pensaba que era bastante discreta, solía frecuentar la zona de su residencia con su grupo habitual de amigos, entre los que, por supuesto, estaba Chouji pero nunca se les vería ni siquiera cogiéndose de la mano y si alguna vez, por cualquier razón, estaban ellos solos, mantenían una prudente distancia entre ellos. Solo cuando se alejaban y Ryuko creía estar a salvo de miradas de gente curiosa que conocía solían cogerse de la mano. Ellos eran bastante recatados para esas cosas. Solamente cuando se encontraba a solas y no a solas de estar ellos dos sin sus amigos si no a solas de no tener a nadie alrededor, solo entonces Ryuko se atrevía a besar a Chouji.

Ryuko empezaba a pensar que eran una pareja muy rara, no conocía de ninguna que fuese tan... ¿que palabra utilizaría? ¿Aburrida?... más bien sosa y lo que mas sorprendía a Ryuko era que Chouji lo aceptase; el chico no se quejaba de nada, ni pedía más de lo que Ryuko estuviese dispuesta a dar ¿esto era normal? A ver si es que ella no le gustaba lo suficiente a Chouji, o puede que le gustase pero no le atrajese. Sabía que en un momento de... lo que fuera, Jisei había besado a Iruka impulsivamente, sabía que Ino contaba que se había besado con varios chicos, sabía de muchas cosas ¿es que Chouji no era como los demás chicos?

Quizás debía plantearse dar un paso más adelante en su relación ¿o no? ¿Eso era lo normal? No quería que Chouji pensase de ella que era una aburrida, o lo que era peor, que terminase aburriéndose de su relación.

Y mientras ella pensaba todas estas cosas salía de su casa para reunirse con Chouji; se había quedado más que preocupada por la advertencia de Shino, había llamado a Akane y con quien habló fue con Ginta que le confirmó que en su casa se había formado bastante jaleo y que Akane no estaba... Como siempre, cualquier cosa para Ryuko era un verdadero drama, ella era capaz de ahogarse en un vaso de agua, todo el mundo de lo decía pero en esta ocasión tenía razón en ponerse nerviosa.

Lo que no sabía es que además una de esas personas "bien intencionadas" que hay por el mundo dispuestas a informar a los padres de lo que hacen sus hijos y que no lo hacen por mala intención, no, que lo hacen con toda su buena voluntad, solo para no dejar a esos pobres e inocentes padres en la ignorancia y que puedan tomar las medidas oportunas... la vio.

- Venga, no lo pienses mas - trataba de quitarle importancia Chouji - Confía en Shikamaru, él sabrá que hacer.

- ¿Cómo va a saber que hacer?

- Escúchame, se que estás preocupada por Akane pero intenta tranquilizarte, no va a pasar nada malo, yo se que todo va a ir bien.

- ¿Y por qué lo sabes? Tú no conoces a su madre.

- Pero conozco a los padres de Shikamaru. Venga, no tienes que preocuparte tanto - Chouji, a pesar de que estaban en medio del parque y de lo discretos que eran ellos, la rodeó con los brazos y la atrajo hacia su pecho - No tienes que preocuparte tanto.

- No lo entiendes... cuando éramos pequeñas yo siempre la abandonaba.

- Eh, eso ya lo hemos hablado varias veces, no era culpa tuya.

- Pero es que ahora no quiero abandonarla otra vez.

- A ver, mírame - puso su mano en la barbilla y levantó la cara de la chica - ¿Y que vas a hacer? ¿Te vas a casar tú con ella y adoptar a su hijo? - Ryuko sonrió - ¿Crees que a mi no me preocupa? Si que me preocupa pero no puede ser que todo les vaya mal, es imposible, además peor no pueden ir, a partir de ahora lo único que les queda es avanzar.

Chouji le sonreía amablemente y Ryuko se preguntaba que era lo que debía hacer ¿realmente debería ir un paso más allá en su relación? ¿era eso lo que esperaba Chouji? ¿era lo que ella deseaba? Estaba claro que necesitaba hablar con alguien de ese tema. De pronto vio que Chouji se quedaba bastante serio y con la mirada fija en algún punto, se apartó de sus brazos y se giró para mirar.

A unos metros de ellos vio a Ino hablando con Tobi.

- ¿Ino hablando con Tobi? - se extrañó Ryuko.

- Quizás se lo haya encontrado de camino, aún así es muy raro.

- ¿Qué estás pensando?

- Estoy pensando que no me fío de Tobi ni un pelo ¿No se rumoreaba que podía conseguir "cosas"?

- ¿Drogas? - se alarmó Ryuko - ¿Crees que Ino va a pedirle...?

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! - exclamó mientras aceleraba el paso hacia ellos - Debí imaginarme que iba a pasar algo así ¡Mierda!

- ¿Qué pasa?

Tobi e Ino les vieron acercarse.

- Vaya, nos has descubierto - comentó Tobi - Bueno, mejor me marcho, Tobi recuerda que tus amigos tienen muy mala leche cuando se enfadan.

- No lo olvides.

- No, no me olvido, no te preocupes. Hasta luego.

Tobi se marchó antes de que Chouji y Ryuko llegasen a su lado. Ino les sonrió.

- Buenos días parejita.

- ¿Qué hacía Tobi por aquí? - fue el saludo que le dirigió Chouji.

- Y yo que se, algo buscaría, yo lo encontré por casualidad y ya sabes como es, él habla con todo el mundo.

- ¿Por casualidad? - insistió Chouji.

- Si, ay que pesado eres ¿Que pasa, te pones celoso? Anda, vamos - se agarró del brazo de Chouji - Os tengo muchas cosas que contar...

Y comenzó a hablar sin parar de ella, de lo que había hecho el fin de semana y multitud de cosas más a las que ninguno de los dos chicos prestaba atención. Chouji no sabía muy bien lo que pasaba ¿En que lío se estaría metiendo Ino? Eso le preocupaba bastante porque Ino era su amiga desde siempre, la conocía de toda la vida, si hasta tenía fotos junto a ella cuando eran bebés, si la madre de Ino solía besarle y abrazarle diciendo que era el niño más bonito del mundo, si es que Ino, más que una amiga, para Chouji era como una hermana.

Para Ryuko aquella situación era de lo más incómoda ¿Que hacía Ino pegándose tanto a Chouji? No es que se pusiese celosa pero si se sentía como dada de lado, como si la ignorasen, ya sabía que no era la intención de Chouji pero ya podía Ino cortarse un poco ¿no? que se comportaba como si ella no estuviese allí. De pronto recordó cuando Ten-Ten le contó como un buen día Ino se despertó, se enganchó a Kiba y ya no hubo forma de separarla... ¿Y si ahora se encaprichaba de Chouji? No, que tontería, Chouji no era para nada su tipo, eso la tranquilizaba pero seguía sintiéndose ignorada.

...

Aún tardaron en regresar Shikamaru y Yoshino con caras bastantes serias.

Yoshino Nara podía ser una mujer con un carácter muy fuerte, podía parecer mandona y hasta podía en ocasiones dar miedo cuando se enfadaba, como aseguraba Shikamaru, pero eso era solamente porque sabía que en su casa se necesitaba siempre alguien firme que llevase bien el timón, porque si dejaba todo en manos de Shikaku a saber cuando se solucionarían las cosas.

Al entrar observó a Shikaku con el ceño mas fruncido de lo normal, la cara totalmente rígida y los puños cerrados mirando a la madre de Akane fijamente. Observó a Akane con gesto sumiso, sin atreverse a mirar directamente a los ojos de sus padres, encogida y temerosa y a los padres, sobretodo la madre con mirada rabiosa que continuaba gritándola y moviéndola continuamente, o bien la cogía del hombro o la agarraba del cabello... si el enfado de esa mujer, si su rabia, pudiera ser tangible estaba segura de que ocuparía mucho espacio.

- Señora, cálmese, por favor - habló enfadada pero esta vez no con Shikamaru si no con esa mujer.

Puede que Yoshino Nara fuera muy severa pero no soportaba ver ciertas cosas.

- Chiharu - habló Shikaku a su hija que sentada en las escaleras miraba toda aquella escena alucinada - Tráeme el botiquín.

- Si es que encima dice que no quiere tenerlo ¿Y que vas a hacer? - seguía hablando la madre con tono fuerte y nervioso - ¿Lo vas a tirar por ahí?

- ¡No la toque más! - se oyó en voz alta y seria a Shikamaru, todos le miraron extrañados - Deje de hacer eso - añadió con un tono mucho mas suave - por favor.

- No la defiendas - habló el padre - ¿No te das cuenta de como ha estropeado tu vida?

- Yo soy el único responsable de todo.

- Tú también eres bastante inconsciente, dime ¿que piensas hacer para mantenerla a ella y a lo que venga? ¿Eh? Venga, habla, a ver que vas a hacer. Bueno, nosotros nos marchamos ya, ahora tu y yo señorita vamos a tener más que palabras, tira para el coche.

- Espere - le interrumpió Shikaku justo cuando Chiharu llegaba con una caja blanca en las manos - Akane se queda aquí.

- ¿Cómo dice?

- Tiene razón - habló también Yoshino decidiéndose a decir lo que llevaba un rato pensando y adelantándose hasta coger a Akane del brazo que su madre no apretaba - Ven conmigo, Akane se queda con nosotros, ustedes están muy nerviosos y no piensan con lógica.

- ¿Qué estamos nerviosos? - gritó Misae.

- Señora, tranquilícese - habló de nuevo Shikaku - Tenga - sacó unas pastillas de la caja - Tómese una de estas pastillas, le ayudará a relajarse.

- ¿Que me relaje? ¿Que me relaje? Si es que va a acabar conmigo - miró a su hija con rencor - Desgraciada, a ver que vas a hacer ahora porque te lo advierto no pienso yo ocuparte de tu hijo, cargas con él tu solita.

Y fue esa frase la que hizo reaccionar a Akane ¿de qué hablaba su madre?

- ¿Que has dicho? - la contestó incrédula.

- Que no pienso cargar con tu hijo, ese es tu problema así sabrás lo que cuesta criar a un hijo y aprenderás lo que es bueno.

- ¿Que así sabré que? - gritó nerviosa Akane - ¿Qué así sabré qué? ¿Me lo dices tú? ¿A mi? ¿A mi que me he ocupado de tus hijos? ¿A mi?

- Akane, tranquilízate - trató de calmarla Shikamaru.

- No Shikamaru - intervino Shikaku - Déjala que suelte todo lo que tiene dentro.

- ¿A mi que llevo a tus hijos al médico? ¿Me lo dices tú que no sabes quienes son sus profesores? ¿Tú que ni sabes cuando les toca ir al dentista? ¿Me lo dices a mí? Te recuerdo que yo me levantaba a las 4 de la madrugada a dar el biberón a tu hijo porque tu estabas muy cansada ¿Y tú, padre? ¿Tú me vas a decir lo mismo? ¿Tu que ni siquiera sabías que tu hijo va a kárate? ¿Tú que con 10 años me hacías sacar a tu hijo de paseo mientras te echabas la siesta para que no te molestase? Nunca me habéis querido, solo he sido una sirvienta para vosotros, nunca me cuidasteis, nunca os preocupasteis de mi, nunca me habéis dado las gracias por nada, por quedarme sin amigos por atender a vuestros hijos, por ir a reuniones de profesores, por llevarlos de vacaciones, todo ha sido mi obligación, siempre me decíais que tenía que ser una buena hija y no me dabais nada a cambio, me quedé sin amigas, me quedé sin infancia ¿y ahora os ponéis así? Pues si, soy una golfa, lo hice con este chico y ¿sabéis porqué lo hice? Porque me dijo que me quería y yo quería que alguien me lo dijese aunque fuese mentira, porque me hizo sentirme querida y me gustaba esa sensación, porque me hace sentirme importante y olvidarme de vosotros, de hacer desayunos, de preparar bañeras, de ayudar a hacer deberes... de todo y solo pensar en mi.

Todos estaban muy callados mirándola fijamente, asombrados algunos de su arranque de sinceridad y otros de descubrir ciertas cosas pero había algo que sorprendía a unos y a otros y era el hecho de que no derramaba ni una lágrima, solo miraba llena de despecho y pena a sus padres.

Yoshino puso sus manos en los hombros de la chica y la hizo moverse suavemente hacia ella.

Porque Yoshino Nara parecía muy severa con sus hijos pero ante todo eran sus hijos y hacía lo que fuera por ellos.

- Siéntese señora - indicó Shikaku al ver a la madre de Akane a punto de darle un ataque de nervios - Chiharu trae agua. Ahora va a tomarse esta pastilla y va a irse a su casa a descansar. Akane se queda con nosotros.

- No puedo quedarme aquí - habló de nuevo con frialdad Akane - Tendré que hacer la comida mientras ella se "relaja".

- Tú te quedas aquí hasta que yo lo diga. Tus padres necesitan tiempo para asimilar todo esto.

- Shikamaru - añadió la madre - Haz una tila para Akane y tú Chiharu llévala a la habitación de tu hermano y que se acueste en su cama - Akane abrió la boca para opinar pero no le dio tiempo - He dicho que te metas en la cama y descanses, luego hablaremos ¡Vamos! ¡No os quedéis ahí parados!

Desde luego no era lo que Yoshino deseaba para su hijo, ni se parecía a los planes que ella había soñado, pero ya estaba hecho y tendría que aceptarlo, a fin de cuentas era su hijo.

...

Karin estaba de muy mal humor, con el buen día que hacía ya podía estar dando un paseo por ahí y no estar metida en la cafetería sirviendo cafés y copas y aguantando las tonterías que algún imbécil soltaba, porque siempre había algún imbécil dispuesto a soltar una tontería. Pero no le quedaba otro remedio, su madre se encontraba mal y alguien tenía que ayudar a su padre.

Oyó las campanillas que indicaban que entraban clientes y miró... lo que le faltaba, Suigetsu y Juugo ¿a que vendrían ahora esos?

- ¿Qué queréis? - les dijo al llegar hasta la mesa donde se habían sentado.

- Desde luego que en esta cafetería hay muy mal servicio - comentó burlón Suigetsu.

- Suigetsu, no me toques las narices.

- El ambiente no está mal, lástima de lo fea que es la camarera.

- Si no te gusta ya sabes donde está la puerta. Bueno ¿vais a tomar algo o habéis venido a fastidiar?

- Vaya carácter que nos gastamos por la mañana...

- Y por la tarde, yo soy un ogro todo el día ¿Algún problema?

- Tú lo que necesitas es un novio, alguien que te ayude a "relajarte"

- O pegarle una paliza a algún listillo, eso también serviría.

- Me equivoco o estas algo "reprimida"

-¿Quieres intentar relajarme tu, imbécil?

- Vale, vale... ya me callo... que carácter.

- Deja ya de meterte con ella - se quejó Juugo.

- Es que mola, se pone bien fea.

Karin dio un soplido.

- ¿Quieres algo o no?

- Si, si... espera... voy a ver la carta.

- Cuando lo hayas pensado me llamas - se marchó bastante enfurruñada.

Bien sabía Karin que Suigetsu no tenía la culpa de todo pero no podía evitarlo, siempre decía la frase justa para hacerla saltar y ya de por sí estaba de bastante mal humor.

- Si te gusta Karin por qué no se lo dices y ya está - dijo Juugo con mucha tranquilidad a Suigetsu.

- ¿Quien ha dicho que me gusta? Si no la soporto.

- Ya... bueno, si tu lo dices.

- Es insoportable, se cree que lo sabe todo y encima está liada con Sasuke.

- Y claro, a Sasuke no le vas a estropear el plan.

- ¿Que están intentando decirme?

- Nada.

- Oh si, estás intentando decirme algo.

- A lo mejor que se que te molesta como la trata Sasuke y que claro, como es Sasuke no te atreves a decirle nada.

- Tú alucinas.

- Si yo te entiendo, te entiendo perfectamente, en tu situación tampoco sabría que hacer.

- ¿Que no sabrías?

Karin regresaba.

- ¿Ya sabéis lo que queréis?

- Si - contestó Juugo - A mi ponme un zumo de naranjas.

- Yo no quiero nada... agua, tráeme un vaso de agua.

- Bien, para el señor un vaso de agua y una ración de palillos - se burló mientras volvía a marcharse.

- Es una pervertida - gruño entre dientes Suigetsu.

- Si, vale, a veces lo parece.

- No lo parece, lo es, lo único que le interesa es liarse con Sasuke.

- Lo dices como si te molestase.

- ¡Claro que me molesta! Además es... insoportable.

- Y no te olvides que tampoco te soporta a ti.

- Eso, además, eso.

- Y te grita.

- Eso también.

- Y te insulta.

- También.

- Y aún así no te gusta ver como la trata Sasuke.

- Eso ta... ¡Eso a mi me da igual! Se lo merece... por pervertida.

- Vale.

- Pues vale.

- Bien.

- Pues eso.

- Pues eso.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Ya habéis visto que me he liado bastante con las escenas en casa de Shikamaru y no me ha dado tiempo para mucho más pero he preferido hacerlo así a tener que dividirla y alargarla a otro capítulo más con discusiones._

_Muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios._

_Loe, gracias, tu comentario me alegró mucho, ya se que la madre de Akane es muy egoísta y te aseguro que conozco a una madre como ella, no exagero nada, siempre me impresionó mucho su forma de ser creo que por eso tenía que escribir de ella._

_Lala-chan, muchas gracias por el comentario y por tus palabras de ánimo que como siempre me alegran el día._

_Espero que todo os vaya bien. Nos vemos en el siguiente y a ver si ya se puede ver avance en lo de Iruka ¡Sayonara!_


	88. Los Nara y sus tradiciones

_Antes de empezar el capítulo, un par de apuntaciones:_

_Nisedaijūtaku: es la casa tradicional japonesa compuesta a su vez por dos casas donde tradicionalmente vivían los padres y el hijo mayor con su esposa._

_Washitsu: es una habitación que en muchas casas japonesas esta totalmente decorada al estilo tradicional._

_Como suprimí muchas escenas de mi historia original en esta no se si quedó claro que desde un principio yo decidí que los Nara iban a ser una familia muy tradicional con costumbres tradicionales (algo se leyó en el capítulo en el que Akane iba a comer a su casa) y ahora he retomado esa idea inicial._

_Ah... he puesto una encuesta en mi profile para que me ayudeis a elegir que pareja quereis para Kakashi, si un OC o un personaje de Kishimoto o del relleno, me gustaría que me ayudarais porque no se a quien escoger. Gracias._

_Espero que el capítulo os guste._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Los Nara y sus tradiciones**

Jisei, nada más levantarse y arreglarse, fue derecha al hospital. Estaba deseando saber como estaba, además pensó que era el mejor momento para visitar a Iruka, que quizás si iba un poco más tarde, lo más probable es que se encontrara con algún profesor, compañero de Iruka que quizás fuese a visitarle. bueno ella no había avisado a nadie pero quizás Iruka lo hacía, o decía a alguien del hospital que llamara, al fin y al cabo de alguna forma tendrían que saber lo que le había pasado porque faltar al instituto iba a faltar.

Delante de la puerta de la habitación respiró hondo y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que al abrir aquella puerta no se encontrara con ninguno de sus profesores o sería una situación algo violenta, aunque ella ya había preparado una excusa: ayer volvía a su casa... no, no tenía ninguna excusa que le pareciese buena pero confiaba en que no hiciera falta.

Abrió y asomó con miedo la cabeza. No había nadie excepto Iruka durmiendo en la cama. Verle allí, en esa habitación tan blanca y con ese olor a hospital, tumbado boca arriba, con el pelo suelto y alborotado y dos bolsas de goteo puestas, le produjo cierto deseo de cuidarle.

- Perdone señorita - dijo una voz femenina a su espalda - ¿Me deja pasar?.. Gracias.

Una enfermera pasó llevando en las manos una bolsa no muy grande, aplanada y llena de una líquido transparente.

- Vamos a ponerle un calmante - explicó la enfermera mientras procedía a quitar una bolsa igual que había colgada al lado del suero y que parecía casi agotada.

- ¿Tengo que salir fuera?

- No, no hace falta. No tardo nada ¿Es usted su hermana?

- No, no, soy una... amiga ¿Cómo está?

- Está bien. Se está recuperando muy bien, la operación no ha tenido ninguna complicación. Ya está esto, mire, ni se ha enterado.

- Menos mal, estaba un poco asustada.

- Es un hombre joven y sano, en unos días le daremos el alta, eso si, tendrá que cuidarse.

La enfermera se fue y Jisei, casi con miedo, acercó una silla que había en la habitación y se sentó al lado de la cama.

Estuvo un rato observándole y pensando, como había dicho Kimimaro cuando le encontró en su casa, que había de malo en que se supiera que eran amigos... claro, los rumores, nunca faltan los rumores y lo que menos deseaba era crearle dificultades y la gente suele ser muy mal pensada.

Jisei acercó su mano a la cara del profesor y apartó con delicadeza unos mechones que la tapaban. Pensó que era mejor irse, ya sabía que la operación había resultado bien, tampoco tenía porqué estar allí, a fin de cuentas ella no era su novia, ni un familiar y seguramente al día siguiente podría convencer a varios para que la acompañasen a ver al profesor.

Se levantó pero antes de irse decidió darle un beso en la mejilla. Fue uno de esos impulsos que nacen inconscientemente, algo como un beso de buenas noches a un niño pequeño. Acercó los labios a la cara del profesor cuando aquel impulso cambió y decidió que era mejor robarle un beso... no, mejor no lo haría, resultaba bastante patético, así que le besó suavemente la mejilla y se apartó.

Pero aunque el roce fue muy suave Iruka abrió los ojos de repente.

- ¿Jisei? - dijo con voz adormilada.

- Buenas tardes, dormilón - contestó algo apurada aunque ya estaba bastante separada de él.

- ¿Que hora es? ¿Que haces aquí? - continuaba hablando con tono cansado.

- He venido a ver como estabas ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- No estoy mal, he estado mejor pero no tengo que quejarme, supongo que pasará pronto. Pásame ese aparato de ahí.

- ¿Esto? - cogió una especie de mando unido a la cama por un cable.

- Es para inclinar un poco hacia delante la cama.

- ¿Puedes hacer eso?

- Pues claro - Iruka pulsó un botón y quedó casi sentado - Ahora te veo mejor, estoy un poco harto de estar tumbado.

- Me diste un buen susto.

- Me imagino ¿No habrás pasado aquí toda la noche, no?

- No - sonrió - Me fui a casa y he dormido y todo.

- Yo también estaba preocupado por ti ¿Vino alguien a recogerte?

- Si, mi padre, no tenias que preocuparte.

- Pues lo hice, todo el tiempo pensaba en ti, me daba miedo que estuvieses sola en la sala de espera.

- Anda, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

- Tu no lo entiendes - Iruka levantó la mano en la que no tenía puestas las gomas - Acércate que te voy a decir un secreto.

Jisei acercó su cara a la de su maestro y este acarició suavemente su mejilla.

- Es que si a ti te pasa algo malo por mi culpa, yo... no lo soportaría - susurró.

Jisei sintió como la sangre se concentraba en su cara, respiraba con dificultad pero no, eso no podía ser, cerró los ojos y se separó de él.

- Bueno, me tengo que ir.

- Gracias por venir a verme.

- Mañana volveré.

- ¿No te quieres quedar un poco más?

- Es que... no, mejor me voy.

- ¿Te está esperando alguien?

- No, no me espera nadie, bueno en mi casa mis padres para comer.

- ¿Y Kaguya?

- No ¿Por qué me iba a esperar?

- ¿No estás saliendo con él?

Jisei se quedó mirando a Iruka y sonrió ¿acaso eso eran celos?

Había tantas cosas que ambos querían decirse y no se atrevían. Iruka se sentía incómodo, se suponía que tenía experiencia con mujeres, no muchas, pero alguna ¿por qué se sentía tan cohibido? Sería porque sentía una lucha dentro de él, por un lado unas ganas tremendas de atraerla hacia él y besarla y por otro lado lo que le decía que se mantuviese alejado de ella.

Se oyó la puerta abriéndose y ambos miraron hacia ella.

- ¿Se puede? - dijo el hermano de Jisei mientras golpeaba la puerta con los nudillos - ¿Cómo está el enfermo?

- Hola Kisuke - saludó Iruka - Pasa, pasa.

- Hombre hermanita, mamá dijo que seguro que estabas aquí.

- Si, bueno, he pasado a ver a Iruka.

- Me imagino, no creo que pasaras solo a ver la arquitectura del edificio ¿Y cómo se encuentra el recién operado?

- Imagínatelo, como si me hubieran dado una paliza.

- Como si te hubiesen dado muchas para saberlo. Toma, mi madre te manda cosas de aseo, para que te veas guapo, un peine, champú, gel, desodorante y hasta una cuchilla de afeitar y espuma.

- Que amable, dale las gracias de mi parte, me va a venir muy bien. Supongo que mañana me podré levantar.

- ¿Que pasa? ¿Hoy no te has duchado? Mira que barbas te están saliendo, no te vendría mal afeitarte.

- Tampoco tengo tanto ¿Me afeitas tu?

- No. Creo que puedes esperar a mañana y que te afeite una de esas enfermeras tan monas que hay por aquí, ¿eh?

- Si quieres te afeito yo - habló apresuradamente Jisei, los dos hombres la miraron extrañados - Era una broma, por decir algo.

- No, no - intervino su hermano - ¿Serías capaz? o lo que es mas importante ¿Iruka se dejaría afeitar por ti?

- No hace falta Jisei - añadió Iruka - Seguramente mañana podré levantarme y lo hago yo solo.

- Ah no, déjala, si se atreve, déjala.

- Que no, que no hace falta.

- ¿Cómo que no hace falta? ¿Y si tienes visitas hoy?

- Entenderán que estoy recién operado. Además, traerme un espejo, seguro que puedo hacerlo yo solo.

- Ah, es que te da miedo que ella te afeite, es lógico.

- ¡Deja ya de decir tonterías, Kisuke! - le recriminó Jisei.

- Es porque no te atreves, tu mucho hablar pero luego de hacer... nada.

- Era solo una broma.

- Cobarde

- Bah, déjame en paz. Mira me voy que tengo que hacer muchos deberes. Mañana pasaré a verte de nuevo, haz caso a los médicos ¿vale?

- Seré muy buen enfermo.

- Huye, huye, cobardica - rió Kisuke.

Después de que Jisei se hubo marchado Kisuke miró sonriendo a Iruka.

- Creo que le gustas - comentó sonriendo.

- ¿Qué dices?

- A Jisei, creo que le gustas, le caes muy bien.

- Bueno... ella también me cae muy bien.

- ¿Te gusta?

- ¿A que viene eso? - se alarmó Iruka.

- No, por nada. Solo que pienso que el otro día yo me ligué a una chica de su edad.

Iruka le miraba atentamente, esa conversación podía ponerse difícil, no olvidaba que Kisuke les encontró en su casa, a solas y que no debían disimular muy bien porque sospechó de ellos, claro que desde entonces no había vuelto a hablar del tema, seguramente se olvidó.

- ¿Y que conclusión has sacado? - preguntó cauteloso.

- ¿A parte de que soy un pervertido? Que por ahí puede haber capullos como yo que intenten engañarla.

- ¿Y? - a Iruka aquello empezaba a ponerle nervioso, seguro que indirectamente estaba intentando advertirle de que no se acercara a su hermana.

- Es raro hacerse a la idea de que tu hermana pequeña ha creído y que alguien puede verla como a una... mujer. Es muy raro.

- Pues tendrás que hacerte a la idea.

- Supongo ¿Tú que opinas de ella? ¿Crees que es atractiva?

- ¿Tenemos que tener esta conversación?

- Dímelo sinceramente, como tío... ¿es atractiva?

- Soy su profesor, yo no puedo fijarme en ella.

- Bueno ¿y si no fueras su profesor? ¿Te fijarías en ella?

- Esta conversación es un poco ridícula - contestó apurado - Vamos a dejarla.

- ¿Tu crees que ya habrá mantenido relaciones sexuales?

- ¡Kisuke por dios! ¿No podemos hablar de otra cosa?

- Tienes razón, tienes razón, a ti estas cosas no te importan, porque no te importan ¿verdad?

- Verdad - contestó girando los ojos hacia otro lado - A mi no me tiene que importar para nada la vida sexual de tu hermana.

- Seguro que en el instituto sabes de muchas chicas que a su edad ya...

- ¿Podíamos cambiar de tema? - casi gritó.

- Esta bien, está bien, no te pongas nervioso no vaya a ser que empeores.

Iruka cerró los ojos, aquella situación no podía ser de lo más incómoda. Estaba seguro que Kisuke sospechaba algo pero ¿que hacía? ¿le intentaba explicar que sentía algo por Jisei? De cualquier forma ese no era el momento adecuado, no sabía como reaccionaría Kisuke porque si, él era muy dado a conquistar a cualquier chica que veía pero claro, que nadie tocase a su hermana pequeña.

Recordó el día del Tanabata y lo que sucedió en casa de los Nagashiyama... si Kisuke se enterase de eso... tampoco quería perder la amistad de Kisuke, era muy buen tío, alegre y siempre dispuesto a ayudar. Quizás debería replantearse lo que se planteó aquel día: hablar con sus padres, sería lo mejor, demostrar que no tenía malas intenciones.

...

Lo primero que vio Akane al abrir los ojos fue una imagen que no pudo reconocer. Que bien le había sentado dormir un poco, ahora parecía que todo lo que había pasado había sido un sueño, si eso, había estado soñando... parpadeó un par de veces ¿por qué no reconocía lo que veía?

Akane se incorporó de golpe como movida por un resorte, ahora lo recordaba ¡estaba en casa de Shikamaru!

- ¿Te encuentras mejor? - oyó decir a Chiharu.

Chiharu estaba sentada frente al escritorio de Shikamaru, mirando el ordenador y se giró hacia donde estaba Akane.

- Creo que me he dormido - contestó Akane levantándose - Lo siento.

- Y has tenido una pesadilla, hablabas y llorabas en sueños.

- ¿Si? - Akane intentó recordar lo que había soñado - Pues no se, no recuerdo lo que he soñado ¿Dónde está Shikamaru?

- Mis padres están echándole la bronca del siglo.

- ¿Otra vez? ¿No se la había echado ya tu madre?

- Ah no, eso no fue una bronca, eso solo fue un aperitivo, Shikamaru va a tener bronca durante al menos una semana. Mi madre no va a parar de repetirle lo irresponsable que ha sido y como ha arruinado su juventud.

- Y todo por mi culpa - se sentó muy abatida en la cama.

- No creo. Es la primera vez que veo a mi hermano mentir, el no suele hacerlo... me refiero a cuando dijo lo de la botella de vino, eso no fue cierto, yo estaba allí.

- No se porqué ha dicho eso.

- Por ti. Mi hermano no miente nunca, mentir es muy problemático para él, una mentira hay que mantenerla y eso da mucho trabajo.

- Si, me lo imagino - sonrió.

- Así que si te ha dicho que te quiere es porque te quiere de verdad. Claro que te digo otra cosa, también es la primera vez que le veo aceptar una responsabilidad sin quejarse y sin decir "mendokuseeeei".

- A mi también me ha sorprendido.

- Y te repito que mi hermano no miente.

- Esto hace mas difícil todo - se lamentó.

- ¿Tu es que no quieres a mi hermano?

- No es eso es que... no quiero estropear su vida.

- Entiendo... tu también le quieres. Mi madre ha dicho que si tu no quieres a ese bebé se lo quedará ella.

- ¿Qué?

- Dice Shikamaru que a ti no te gustaría tenerlo, que sois muy jóvenes y no estáis preparados ¿es eso cierto?

- ¿Tu madre quiere quedarse con el niño?

- Si tu no lo quieres ella se lo quedará, es su nieto.

- Creo que eso ya me da igual, mi vida se ha ido por el desagüe.

- Estas tu muy negativa. Anda vamos a preparar la mesa.

- Debería irme a mi casa o algo.

- Pero si te quedas a comer, mi padre lo ha dicho.

- No quiero causar mas molestias.

- Mi madre ya ha hecho la comida, entre bronca a Shikamaru y a mi padre.

- ¿A tu padre también?

- Hombre claro, según mi madre todo es culpa de mi padre y de no explicarle a mi hermano las cosas bien. A mi me han dicho que te hiciera compañía, sospecho que para que no me traumatice o algo así.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina encontraron a Shikamaru preparando la mesa.

- ¿Estás tu solo? - preguntó Chiharu - Venimos a ayudarte.

- Si, mamá está "hablando" con su marido en el washitsu ¿Cómo te encuentras? - se dirigió a Akane - Tienes muy mala cara.

- Es que no me encuentro muy bien, la verdad. Shikamaru lo siento, lo siento de veras, Takato comenzó a sospechar y se lo dijo a mi madre y yo no quería meterte en esto, entiendo que estés enfada...

Shikamaru se acercó a ella y cerró su boca con dos dedos.

- No es eso lo que me enfada -aseveró cogiendo una de las manos de la chica - Es esto - le mostró sus propios dedos - Lo has estado haciendo otra vez.

- ¿Y que querías que hiciera? Yo me desesperé y me asusté.

- Akane - interrumpió Chiharu que no sabía de que hablaban pero que le pareció algo de lo más incómodo - ¿Te hemos dicho ya que los Nara somos una familia muy tradicional?

- Si, si me lo dijisteis.

- Y que por eso esta casa es una nisedaijūtaku.

- Si, ya se que esta casa es en realidad dos.

- Y que Shikamaru es el hijo mayor, por tanto algo así como el segundo al mando y mi madre la jefa y la que sea su nuera estará por encima de las demás Nara, incluida yo y hasta mis tías y yo te tendré que obedecer.

Akane la miró de lo mas extrañada.

- Ser un Nara no es nada fácil - habló Shikamaru - Ya te lo dije.

- La familia Nara funciona por jerarquía, cada uno tiene su puesto. Mi padre, como jefe de la familia asume la responsabilidad de los actos de todos los demás miembros, por eso tiene una serie de privilegios. Ahora él es el responsable de lo que ha hecho Shikamaru y como tal esta tarde va a ir a hablar con tus padres a pedir disculpas y a aceptar ocuparse de ti.

- ¿Eso que significa?

- Eso significa - respondió Shikamaru - Que te quedas a vivir en esta casa por lo menos hasta que tengas lo que vayas a tener.

- ¿Qué?

- Ese niño, o niña, es un Nara y... tu puedes elegir si quieres ser una Nara o no.

- ¿Cómo?

- Mi padres aceptan toda la responsabilidad, ellos... si tu no deseas tenerlo lo adoptarán. También aceptan la responsabilidad de ocuparse de ti. Yo he... ¿cómo lo diría? He ensuciado el honor de tu familia.

- ¿No es eso un poco exagerado? No, lo digo mal ¿No es eso muy exagerado?

- No lo vas a entender, los Nara tenemos muchas normas, son necesarias para que todo funcione correctamente, somos muy tradicionales. Mis padres rompieron la tradición viniendo a vivir a Konoha pero fue porque necesitábamos adaptarnos a los tiempos modernos y estando en el pueblo pues no progresábamos mucho pero construyeron esta casa para que su hijo mayor viviese con ellos, como manda la tradición, además heredaré el negocio de mi padre... no soy muy buen partido para ninguna chica, por eso Ino siempre ha odiado que se insinuase que éramos novios.

- Cuando estuvimos hablando de lo que haríamos no mencionaste este hecho.

- No supuse que mi madre iba a tomárselo así.

- ¿No crees que tu madre está tomando decisiones muy a la ligera?

- Es una Nara y las mujeres Nara son así, los miembros masculinos de la familia tenemos a ser más bien perezosos y desmotivados y siempre escogemos mujeres fuertes y con carácter, no es por machismo, no empieces a insultarme, para nosotros las mujeres sois la base de nuestra familia, los pilares que sostenéis todo.

- Sin mujeres los hombres no serían nada - añadió Chiharu - Eso suele decir mi padre y si mi madre decide seguir las tradiciones, se siguen.

Akane miraba a Shikamaru, serio y taciturno, le daba la impresión de que a él no se le concedía el poder elegir que haría con su vida. Recordó sus miedos, el temor a que sus sueños no se cumplieran, el miedo a sentirse prisionera en una vida que no era la que deseaba y se dio cuenta de que en ningún momento había pensado en él, en lo que a él le podría afectar y ahora había aceptado toda la responsabilidad y Akane empezaba a sospechar que en todo eso algo había tenido él que ver.

...

Chouji, Ino y Ryuko se habían sentado en una de las mesas al aire libre de una de las cafeterías de la zona. Habían pedido unos refrescos y Chouji una ración de patatas que, después de ofrecer a las chicas, comió con verdadero gusto.

- ¡Por Dios Chouji! - exclamó de pronto Ino - ¿Cómo puedes comer eso?

- ¿Quieres? ¿Pido otra?

- No, por favor, una chica no come esas cosas ¿no ves la grasa que tiene?

- Pues está bueno.

- ¡Me das asco!

- ¿Por qué?

- Chouji tienes que empezar a controlarte, si comieras menos estarías mejor.

- Si comiera menos, enfermaría - repuso Chouji.

- A todo el mundo le gusta la gente esbelta.

- ¿Tu crees que por ser delgada ya le gustas a un chico? - preguntó Chouji.

- Es un punto - respondió Ino - Mira Ryuko por ejemplo, es una chica guapa, si estuviese 2 o 3 kilos más delgada seguro que ligaría un montón ¿a que ahora no ligas mucho?

- Ya te vale, Ino - la recriminó Chouji.

- ¿Que pasa?

- Te has pasado bastante, para mi que deberías pedir perdón.

- ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué he dicho?

- Déjalo Chouji - habló Ryuko tratando de aparentar que aquellas palabras no la habían molestado - Si no me ha ofendido.

- Pero si no he dicho nada malo, solo que podría mejorar si se lo propusiese.

- Mira, me voy a pagar la cuenta.

Y cumpliendo lo que había dicho se levantó para ir a pagar la cuenta.

- Creo que se ha molestado. Supongo que me he pasado un poco, si que debería disculparme.

- No pasa nada Ino.

- Te he molestado y Chouji se ha enfadado conmigo. Si es que tengo una bocaza enorme.

- Solo decías lo que pensabas.

- De veras que lo siento, no quería ofenderte.

- Ya lo sé, es que hoy tengo un día horrible, no ha sido tu culpa.

- De veras que pienso que eres muy guapa.

- Si, ya, pero debería adelgazar... ¿crees que no me gustaría ser más delgada?

- Tú estás bien como estás, además le gustas mucho a Chouji.

- Claro y como él también debería adelgazar pues hacemos muy buena pareja ¿verdad?

- No, no, yo no quería decir eso ¿ves? Siempre estoy metiendo la pata... Lo que quiero decir es que le gustas a un chico, así como eres, sin tener que esforzarte en ser perfecta, no te imaginas como te envidio.

- ¿Crees que no me esfuerzo?

- Ay es que no se explicarme, tú ya eres perfecta dentro de lo que tú eres, no tienes que esforzarte para que un chico se fije en ti.

- Te estas liando tu sola cada vez más, será mejor que lo dejes porque mi autoestima no es muy alta y me deprimo con facilidad.

- Te entiendo, no creas que mi autoestima es tampoco muy alta.

- ¿Tú? ¿Pero que dices?

- Si, ya se que no lo parece pero es muy agobiante intentar ser...

- ¿Perfecta? Ino tu eres una de las chicas más populares del instituto y sales con quien te da la gana.

- No es verdad. Los chicos suelen pensar cosas de mí que no son.

Ryuko empezó a sentir un poco de pena por Ino, en realidad todo en ella era pura fachada ¿Cómo era realmente Ino? ¿Alguien lo sabía?

Después de dejar a Ryuko cerca de su casa, Chouji e Ino se encaminaron hacia las suyas, por algo vivían relativamente cerca el uno del otro.

- De veras que no quise ofender a Ryuko - decía Ino - No lo he dicho con mala intención, no sabía que era tan susceptible.

- No es cuestión de ser susceptible, es cuestión de que las personas que no somos tan esbeltas y tan perfectas según tu, resulta que somos personas después de todo y tenemos sentimientos.

- Claro, de eso que yo no tengo ¿verdad?

- Ino no he querido decir eso, no retuerzas mis palabras.

- Lo siento. Ya he metido la pata otra vez, está claro que no doy una será por eso que tengo una temporada tan mala.

Chouji conocía bien a Ino y sabía que algo le pasaba, estaba claro, el problema era conseguir que se lo dijera.

- Bueno Ino, a mi no tienes que darme explicaciones de nada, pero sabes que somos amigos, no lo olvides.

- Ah... si no es nada - se llevó una mano a un ojo y se limpió una pequeña lágrima, luego miró a Chouji y sonrió.

- Sea lo que sea seguro que no es tan importante como para que te disgustes.

- Tienes razón, es una tontería, a veces oigo comentarios y me disgusto un poco.

- ¿Comentarios? ¿Que tipo de comentarios?

- Como que soy una... chica fácil.

- ¿Quien ha dicho eso? - preguntó Chouji bastante enfadado.

- Gente... chicos.. ya sabes como son.

- Si, ya lo se, bien que lo se. Lo que tienes que hacer es ignorarlos.

- Si ya lo se, ya lo se.

- ¿Sabes lo que dicen, no? A palabras necias, oídos sordos.

- Si y lo hago pero a veces no puedo evitar sentirme mal, ofendida, dolida ¿Quienes son para juzgarme? ¿Qué saben de mi?

- Venga Ino - Chouji puso su mano en la nuca de su compañera y la presionó con suavidad - Tu sabes quien eres, ignóralos, so es pura envidia de que a ellos no les haces caso.

Ino sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo.

- Tu si que eres un bien chico, Chouji, el mejor.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Pues este ha sido el capítulo, mucho de tradiciones, quizás algo aburrido pero creo que así se entenderá bien y de forma clara las razones de los padres de Shikamaru._

_Gracias a todos por leer y por los comentarios recibidos y también por los no comentarios._

_Gracias **Lala-chan**, una vez más, si, ya iba siendo hora de que soltase lo que llevaba dentro y no con Shikamaru, espero que este también te haya gustado un poco._

_Gracias **Loe** a ti también que se que lo leíste y me diste ánimo con lo que dijiste._

_Espero que todo os haya ido bien y os vaya genial. Nos vemos en el siguiente ¡Sayonara!_


	89. Una mañana muy agobiante

_Ya sabéis que dejé el capítulo anterior cuando era domingo por la mañana pero en lugar de continuar con lo que pasa ese día he preferido saltar al lunes. En este capítulo el protagonista es Shikamaru, a través de sus recuerdos se irá sabiendo lo que pasó ese domingo en su casa, así he intentado que Akane no cogiese toda la atención y que fuese él el personaje principal._

_También hay algo sobre Ino. Se que se quedan muchas cosas en el aire pero prometo que se irán sabiendo._

.

**Un mañana muy agobiante**

Shikamaru salió de su casa y bostezó, había dormido fatal y para colmo se tuvo que levantar muy temprano, a ver si con suerte podía dormir un poco entre clase y clase aunque viendo el panorama que se le presentaba lo dudaba bastante.

Camino del instituto, al pasar por una esquina, oyó una voz que le llamó en un susurro.

- ¿Shikamaru?

Shikamaru se detuvo sorprendido y miró hacia la dirección desde donde le llamaban.

- Buenos días Shino ¿Cómo tu por aquí?

- ¿Y Akane?

Shikamaru frunció el ceño.

- Ya decía yo que no vendrías a verme a mí.

- ¿Dónde está Akane?

- ¿Crees que la tengo secuestrada o algo así?

- Ayer estuve toda la tarde llamándola y tenía el móvil desconectado, Ginta me dijo que estaba en tu casa, esta mañana he vuelto a llamar y Takato, llorando, me ha dicho que ya no vive allí.

- Si, bueno se rascó la cabeza Esto es algo pesado de contar.

- Pues empieza.

Shikamaru resumió todo lo que pudo lo que había sucedido.

- ¿Tus padres han aceptado que Akane viva en su casa?

- Mas bien diremos que han obligado a Akane a vivir allí. De todas formas tenemos suerte porque ya te he dicho que mis padres construyeron la casa según la tradición y bueno, tenemos un sitio donde vivir y bastante independiente de mi familia.

- Eso si es cierto pero... ¿Que dice Akane de eso?

- No dice nada, está bastante deprimida.

- Me imagino porque aunque tengáis donde vivir ¿Quien os va a mantener? ¿Tus padres? Seguro que se siente fatal.

- Mi padre ha vuelto a ofrecerle un trabajo, esta vez en la farmacia, de ayudante, no la pagará demasiado pero al menos podrá sufragar algunos gastos del bebé, esperamos que así se sienta algo mejor.

- Ya sabes que es muy orgullosa, seguro que piensa que es una parásita en tu familia o algo así.

- Pero no lo es o no lo sería si acepta ser una Nara y cumplir con sus obligaciones. A lo mejor tu no lo entiendes pero...

- No, si si lo entiendo, entiendo que tenéis tradiciones ancestrales y que tu padre es el cabeza de familia pero ella no ha sido educada así.

- Ya lo se. Esperaba que esto no sucediese nunca, siempre pensé que podría evitar esas costumbres pero si lo piensas es lo mejor que puede pasarle. Gracias a eso yo podré seguir estudiando, es más, tengo que hacerlo para poder heredar el negocio familiar y cuando termine mis estudios y trabaje ella si quiere podrá retomar los suyos.

- Yo te doy la razón Shikamaru, se que es lo mejor que podía pasarle, además tú estarás a su lado ¿o no?

- Claro.

Shikamaru bajó la mirada, ahora recordaba lo que sucedió después de la comida.

_"... _

_La comida en casa de los Nara fue bastante incómoda a pesar de la conversación relajada que Chiharu intentaba mantener. Akane se sentía más que mal y no solo por la situación y el ambiente tenso que se respiraba si no porque a parte del dolor de riñones que nunca se le quitaba también había comenzado a sentir muchas molestias en el vientre._

_Comieron bastante rápido, quizás porque todos estaban deseando terminar con esa situación. Shikaku y Yoshino observaban a su hijo que comía serio y en silencio._

_- ¿Sabes cocinar, Akane? - preguntó tratando de hablar de algo Yoshino._

_- Si, si, señora._

_- Yo enseñé a cocinar a Shikamaru, he educado a mi hijo para que sea el marido perfecto, el que a mi me hubiera gustado tener._

_- Mamá por favor - se quejó Shikamaru levantándose - Voy a quitar la mesa explicó seriamente._

_- Yo te ayudo - dijo Akane haciendo el gesto de levantarse._

_- No, tú quédate sentada, por favor._

_- Déjame ayudarte Shikamaru, no puedo estarme sentada, me siento inútil._

_- Eres una chica trabajadora - dijo el padre - Eso está bien, se te ve llena de energía, se parece a ti, Yoshino, cuando te conocí._

_- Si, yo era encantadora hasta que me casé contigo y tuve que educarte._

_Akane sonrió._

_- Y tienes una sonrisa encantadora - añadió el padre._

_- ¡Papá!- dijo Chiharu en tono impertinente - ¡No hagas eso! ¡No coquetees con la novia de tu hijo! Das asco._

_- Anda Akane - habló la madre - Si quieres echar una mano ayuda a Shikamaru con el postre._

_Akane movió la silla y se levantó y en el momento de dar un paso se quedó paralizada con una mueca de dolor en el rostro._

_- ¿Qué te pasa? - se alarmó Shikamaru al verla._

_- Lo siento es que no me encuentro bien._

_- ¿Tienes ganas de vomitar? - se interesó Yoshino levantándose._

_- No, es que me duele mucho._

_- ¿El que? - preguntó ahora Shikamaru._

_- Me duele mucho y creo que... estoy... - miró asustada a la madre de Shikamaru - Es como si me viniese la regla._

_- ¿Estás manchando? - insistió asustada Yoshino._

_- No lo se, he notado algo húmedo... a lo mejor después de todo no estoy..._

_- Akane no digas tonterías - interrumpió Shikamaru - Sabes de sobra que si estás embarazada ¿Papá?_

_- Voy a sacar el coche, nos vamos a la clínica, Chiharu llama al doctor y dile lo que sucede._

_- ¡No, no, no! - insistió aterrada Akane - Si no es nada._

_- A lo mejor no es nada o a lo mejor si - habló Yoshino - ¿Te ha dado el dolor ahora de pronto?_

_- No, lleva doliéndome toda la mañana._

_- ¿Y por qué no has dicho nada, criatura?_

_- No quería molestar._

_Los Nara tenían un médico de cabecera, era al que acudían cada vez que estaban enfermos o cualquier otra consulta. Más que el médico era un amigo de la familia, y fue a él a quien Chouji avisó cuando Shikamaru tuvo aquellas anginas y que Akane estuvo cuidando._

_Akane, a pesar e la vergüenza que le daba que tuvieran que ocuparse de ella y darles mas trabajo, no se atrevió a protestar y subió al coche dócilmente. El padre de Shikamaru los llevó hasta una pequeña clínica done ya les esperaba el doctor, un amable señor mayor que reconoció a Akane nada más verla._

_- Pero si es mi ayudante enfermera - sonrió amablemente - A ver, por su cara señorita yo diría que es usted mi paciente, venga, va a sentarse ahora en esta silla de ruedas que trae la enfermera y la va a llevar a hacerle una exploración, enseguida voy yo._

_Akane obedeció sin rechistar. Chiharu esperaba en una especie de sala de espera y vio como la enfermera empujaba la silla de ruedas donde iba sentada y se perdían detrás de unas puertas._

_- Muchas gracias por atendernos en domingo - habló la madre de Shikamaru._

_- No es ninguna molestia, es mi trabajo. A ver, joven Nara, tú ven conmigo. Vosotros esperar en la sala de espera, no tardaremos mucho._

_Shikamaru siguió al doctor mientras contestaba las preguntas que este le iba haciendo, nombre de la chica, edad, si sabía la fecha de la última regla, y que era lo que había pasado hasta llegar a una puerta que el doctor abrió con cautela._

_- ¿Has terminado? - preguntó._

_- Si, ya está - contestó una enfermera mientras el doctor y Shikamaru entraban - Ha manchado un poco pero era oscuro y ya no mancha._

_Akane estaba tumbada en una pequeña camilla, al lado de esta había un aparato grande y que tenía una pantalla y también una silla frente a él._

_- Así que te llamas Akane ¿puedo tutearte? - dijo amablemente el doctor - Y lleva doliéndote toda la mañana._

_- Si, eso es._

_- ¿Mantuviste ayer relaciones sexuales?_

_- ¿Eh? No, no._

_- No pasa nada porque me lo digas, no me voy a escandalizar. Bájate un poco el pantalón, voy a hacerte una ecografía, a ver si hay suerte y podemos ver si tiene latido cardiaco._

_- No, es que no._

_- Shikamaru tu ponte al otro lado de la camilla -se sentó en la silla y presionó el vientre de la chica - ¿Te duele aquí? _

_- Me duele todo, en general, también los riñones - contestó mientras Shikamaru la cogía la mano._

_- ¿Los riñones? ¿Desde cuando te duelen los riñones? - el doctor echó una especie de gelatina encima de Akane y empezó a pasar un aparato cerca de la ingle izquierda que al presionar hizo que el olor de Akane se agravase un poco._

_- Hace mucho, me dolían antes de que me tuviera que venir la regla._

_- Ya veo. Bueno pues aquí está, se ve claramente el latido cardiaco la enfermera empezó a tomar nota de lo que decía 5 semanas aproximadamente, 3mm..._

_El médico siguió diciendo unos cuantos términos y números que para ellos eran como galimatías mientras Shikamaru fijaba su atención en aquella pantalla en la que no veía absolutamente nada, solo manchas informes._

_- ¿Lo ves ahí? - señaló el médico la pantalla - Está todo correcto. Tiene latido cardiaco y un tamaño acorde a su tiempo. Toma, límpiate. Manchar algo durante las primeras semanas de embarazo no es algo tan inusual, aún así no me gusta para nada ese dolor que tienes y quizás haya sido una especie de "aviso". Necesitas hacer reposo durante unos días, nada de ejercicio ni relaciones sexuales._

_Shikamaru seguía mirando la pantalla tratando de descifrar algo._

_- ¿Quiere que se lo imprima?- le dijo la enfermera._

_- No, es igual, no veo nada._

_El médico volvió a reunirse en su despacho con los padres de Shikamaru donde les repitió lo mismo que ya había dicho._

_- ¿Podría quedarse ingresada en la clínica unos días? - propuso Shikaku._

_- ¿Y eso?_

_- Por lo que se es una chica muy impulsiva y cabezota y su primera idea era abortar._

_- ¿Temes que se ponga a hacer el burro para ver si aborta? - se alarmó Yoshino._

_- No te diría que no, está desesperada, ya lo sabes._

_- De echo sería estupendo que pasase unos días aquí, parece bastante afectada y de todas formas tendría que hacerle unos análisis, por lo menos creo que sería conveniente que estuviese ingresada hasta mañana, así no tendría que volver._

_.."_

- ¿Y ahora dónde está? ¿En tu casa? - se interesó Shino.

- Pues no... está ingresada en la clínica "Hohein".

- ¿Está ingresada? ¿Por qué?

- Ayer empezó a sentirse mal, dice el doctor que seguramente fue consecuencia del estrés, supongo que todo lo que pasó la afectó, la puso nerviosa o algo.

- ¿Ha abortado?

- No, no, que va, pero el doctor dijo que era mejor que se quedara, necesita tranquilidad ¿Sabes lo peor de todo? Que ahora no puede abortar, aunque quisiese, si aborta ya no querría estar en mi casa y...

- Volver a casa de su madre sería...

- Problemático.

- Si, eso.

Shino suspiró, ahora lo que deseaba era poder ir a ver a Akane y estar con ella; él la conocía más que nadie, sabía muchas cosas de ella que ni siquiera conocía Jisei.

- ¿Lloró? - preguntó con miedo.

- Si, conseguí que llorase. Me he quedado toda la noche con ella en la clínica y la he obligado a hablarme de su infancia, de su madre, de ese castigo que la aterraba tanto... se sentía muy mal porque gritó a sus padres, no se daba cuenta del bien soltar algo de lo que la estaba envenenando, así que le dije que podía gritarme a mi o llorar... hizo las dos cosas.

- ¡Shikamaru! ¡Shikamaru! - oyeron varias voces femeninas y miraron hacia donde sonaban - ¡Shino! ¡Esperarnos!

Jisei, Sumire, Chouji y Ryuko corrían hacia ellos.

- Carai, cuanto nos ha costado encontraros - habló Sumire - ¿Y Akane?

- ¿Que ha pasado? - añadió presurosa Ryuko No consigo hablar con ella.

- ¿Pero que pasó? - interrogaba Jisei.

Y Shikamaru volvió a contar toda la historia.

Así llegaron hasta el instituto, iban por el pasillo camino cada uno de su aula cuando Ino, que esperaba en la puerta de su aula junto a Sakura, se acercó sonriente a él y le abrazó.

- ¡Enhorabuena! - dijo a la vez que le daba un sonoro beso - ¡Que ilusión! ¡Un Shika pequeñito!

Todos la miraron expectantes, sobretodo Sakura que se había quedado con la boca abierta.

- ¿Lo sabías? - inquirió Sumire acercándose a ella.

- Pues claro ¿Pensabais que ibais a ocultármelo a mi? Mi madre y la madre de Shikamaru son muy amigas, ayer la llamó por teléfono y se lo contó todo. Esta tarde a lo mejor vamos a ver a Akane, por cierto ¿cómo se encuentra?

- Supongo que mi madre también necesitaba desahogarse con alguien - comentó Shikamaru - Tampoco debe ser algo fácil para ella.

- ¿Akane está embarazada? - preguntó casi con miedo Sakura a Jisei.

- Pues eso parece.

- ¿Viste a mi sobrino, Shika? - continuaba atosigando Ino a Shikamaru.

Ante el giro que estaba teniendo la conversación Shino optó por entrar en su aula y tanto Jisei como Sumire decidieron imitarle, además Ten-Ten estaba dentro del aula y Sumire estaba deseando hablar con ella sobre todo ese tema.

- No vi nada, no se lo que vi, una especie de... bulto.

- Ay que soso que eres, de verdad que no tienes entusiasmo para nada ¿No te imprimieron la ecografía? Ay, estoy deseando ver a mi ahijado.

- Oye - interrumpió Chouji -¿Cómo que tu ahijado? Será mi ahijado.

- Dejarlo por favor - se quejó Shikamaru - Todo esto me aburre mucho.

- ¿Que hiciste, Shikamaru? - Sakura se colocó delante de él.

- ¿Tengo que explicártelo? - contestó rascándose la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo fuiste capaz? ¿Sabes en el lío en que te has metido?

- Lo se, lo se, no vengas ahora tu a echarme también el sermón.

- ¿Y Akane? ¿No irá a tenerlo, verdad?

- ¡Sakura! - gritó alarmada Ino - ¿Cómo eres capaz de decir eso?

- ¿Es que eres tonta, Ino? ¿Tú sabes los problemas que le va a causar? Desde luego Shikamaru que no me esperaba eso de ti.

- Mira Sakura no me agobies, tienes toda la razón pero las cosas se han complicado bastante.

- ¿Y dónde está Akane? ¿Qué le ha pasado que no ha venido?

- Está ingresada en una clínica porque no se sentía bien.

- ¿Y cómo está?

- Ya se encuentra mejor.

- Me refiero a su ánimo ¿Cómo está?

- Mal. Muy deprimida.

- ¿Puedo ir a visitarla? Me gustaría mucho ¿Crees que le molestaría?

- Pues no lo se. Sakura, Ino, por favor no comentéis a nadie esto, todavía no queremos que nadie lo sepa... por favor.

Al cabo de un rato cada uno estaba en su aula esperando al profesor de turno.

- Iruka no va a venir a clase hoy - comentaba distraída Jisei - ¿Quien la dará?

- ¿Cómo que Iruka no va a venir hoy? - se extrañó Chouji - ¿Y tú por qué lo sabes?

- Está en el hospital, le han operado de apendicitis.

- ¿Y como lo sabes?- preguntó con malicia Ryuko.

- Porque lo se - contestó Jisei mirándola de reojo.

- ¡Eres una bruja! - exclamó Chouji¡- Realmente eres una bruja! ¡Sabes lo que va a pasar y todo! ¿Lo has visto en tus sueños?

- Si, seguro que estaba soñando - replicó con ironía Ryuko.

- No, no lo he visto en sueños.

- ¿Comemos juntas? - propuso de imprevisto Ryuko.

- Pues claro.

- Pero nosotras solas, sin chicos.

- ¿Otra reunión de chicas? - intervino Chouji.

- ¿Te molesta? - le preguntó Ryuko.

- No, para nada, yo tendré una charla de "machos" con Shikamaru.

Anko entró, como siempre, con aire triunfal en la clase de 2-2.

- Buenos días mis pequeñas lechuguitas ¿Que tal el fin de semana?

Shikamaru se levantó de su asiento.

- ¿Puedo acercarme a decirte algo, sensei?

- Si claro, acércate - contestó intrigada. Shikamaru se acercó a ella.

- Sensei, hoy no va a venir Akane.

- ¿Alguna causa justificada?

- Si y además mi padre quiere que pida una cita para hablar contigo ya que eres nuestra tutora, es importante.

- ¿Cómo de importante?

- Muy importante. Nos atañe a Akane y a mí. Es un tema personal.

Anko se le quedó mirando fijamente, luego miró hacia el asiento vacío de Akane y de nuevo a Shikamaru.

- Entiendo ¿Tengo que ponerme en lo peor?

- A lo mejor.

- ¿Y sería conveniente que el equipo de apoyo estuviese enterado?

- Sería muy conveniente.

- Kurenai está ahora en el despacho, baja a hablar con ella.

- ¿Ahora?

- Ahora. Me he puesto de bastante mal humor. Si ya sabía yo que vosotros no ibais a terminar bien, si lo estaba viendo, si... pero sois de los que menos me lo esperaba. Anda vete, vete porque no se lo que diría.

Shikamaru salió de la clase ante la extrañeza de todos sus compañeros aunque a la mayoría no le importaba en absoluto.

- Bueno chicos - habló en voz alta Anko - Tengo una noticia que daros. Hoy Iruka no va a venir, bueno ni en una temporada, le han operado de apendicitis.

Un rumor comenzó a extenderse por el aula.

- Bueno, vale, callaos un poco, tampoco es para tanto.

- ¿Y quien nos va a dar su clase? - se interesó Lee.

- La dará Yamato.

- ¿Dónde está ingresado?- preguntó esta vez Sakura.

- En el hospital de Konoha.

- ¿Y se le puede ir a visitar? - habló ahora Sumire.

- Supongo que si, pero no vayáis todos a la vez o le volveréis loco. Venga y ahora vamos a lo nuestro...

Cerca de la puerta del despacho del equipo de orientación Shikamaru se encontró a Shizune.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí? - le preguntó.

- Tengo que hablar con Kurenai, me han dicho que ahora estaba libre.

- Si, está en su despacho.

- Gracias.

Shikamaru tocó la puerta con los nudillos y esperó a oír la voz de Kurenai diciéndole que podía pasar. Abrió y lo primero que vio fue a Asuma de pie, delante de la mesa del despacho y mirando hacia la puerta.

- Hombre Shikamaru dijo Pasa, pasa.

- Buenos días.

- Hola Shikamaru ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó Kurenai.

- Bueno yo me marcho - intervino Asuma.

- No Asuma, mejor no te marches - le detuvo Shikamaru - Quédate, me gustaría que tu también lo supieses.

- Ya me has intrigado, vamos, siéntate - dijo el profesor tomando el mismo asiento.

Shikamaru se sentó pero no dijo nada.

- Bueno ¿que sucede? . volvió a preguntar Kurenai - ¿Estás bien?

- Es que esto es todo un rollo contestó En fin, es lo que hay... Akane está embarazada.

Kurenai soltó el bolígrafo que tenía en la mano y se echó hacia atrás, apoyándose en el respaldo de su sillón y llevándose la mano a la frente, por su parte Shikamaru vio levantarse a Asuma y lo primero que pensó es que del capón que le iba a dar con esa enorme mano le iba a incrustar en la silla.

- ¿Estás tonto o que? - le recriminó bastante serio.

- Fue un error - contestó intimidado ante la imponente presencia del profesor.

- ¿Un error? No creía que tu eras de los que comenten esos errores, es que ni se como con lo que te agobia todo has tenido energía para… ¿Es que no sabes que existen preservativos?

- Es que... ah, esto es muy problemático de explicar.

- Espero que al menos aceptes tu responsabilidad.

- ¿Y cómo ha podido pasar algo así? - casi se lamentaba Kurenai - Vosotros que sois unos alumnos estupendos ¿os dais cuenta del error que habéis cometido?

- Nos damos cuenta de todo, por eso, yo quería que ayudases a Akane, ella está muy deprimida.

- No me extraña que esté deprimida, como una loca estaría yo en su lugar - replicó Kurenai - ¿Lo saben vuestros padres?

- Eso es lo malo.

- ¿Y que ha dicho Shikaku? - Asuma se cruzó de brazos - Porque no me creo que quiera que dejes de estudiar.

- Mis padres no son el problema.

- ¿Cómo han reaccionado sus padres? - se alarmó Kurenai.

- Su madre la ha echado de su casa.

_"... _

_Los padres de Shikamaru llamaron a los de Akane para contarles lo que había pasado y pedirles que prepararan un pijama, una bata y algunas cosas que necesitaría y que iban a pasar por allí a recogerlos y hablar de algo más. Lo que se encontraron Shikamaru y su padre al llegar fue una maleta y una bolsa de viaje en la puerta._

_- Ahí están sus cosas, lléveselas y que no vuelva dijo iracunda su madre._

_- Por favor Misae, tranquilízate - habló otra mujer, era la nueva esposa del padre de Akane, ambos estaban allí también._

_Shikaku miró a todo el mundo y luego a su hijo._

_- Señora, ya le hemos explicado lo que pasaba._

_- Me da igual ¿Cree que me va a dar pena? Que hubiera pensado antes de abrirse de piernas ante cualquiera._

_- Misae, por favor - repitió la madrastra acercándose a ella y cogiéndola del brazo - Siéntate un poco. Disculpe, soy Maron Kumoyuki, la mujer del padre de Akane._

_- Encantado, yo soy Shikaku Nara._

_- Por favor pase, pasa Shikamaru. Tiene que entender que estemos algo nerviosos ¿Cómo está Akane?_

_- Está bien, dice el doctor que está bajo mucha presión y eso no la hace bien, necesita un poco de tranquilidad._

_- ¿Que necesita tranquilidad? gritó la madre ¿Y nosotros que necesitamos?_

_- Ya vale Misae -habló en padrastro de Akane - Soy el marido de Misae. Para todos nosotros esto ha sido un palo muy duro._

_- Lo entiendo, para mi mujer y para mí también pero son nuestros hijos y es nuestra obligación darles apoyo._

_- Por supuesto - afirmó Maron - ¿Sería tan amable de llevarme hasta la clínica?_

_- ¡Maron! - exclamó el padre de Akane._

_- ¿Qué? Ella necesita a su familia a su lado._

_- Que lo hubiera pensado antes - la recriminó su marido._

_- ¿El qué? La culpa de todo esto es nuestra, de todos nosotros, no hubiera buscado el cariño de este chico si lo hubiese tenido en su casa._

_- Maron, no sabes lo que dices - volvió a hablar su marido._

_- Si, si lo se. Durante años la hemos cargado con todo, todos nosotros pero yo la quiero como a una hija y no la voy a abandonar ahora._

_Después de intentar razonar con los padres de Akane sin ningún éxito, Shikaku llevó a Maron hasta la clínica, por el camino estuvo contando como ella misma, siendo aún bastante joven, se enamoró del padre de Akane aún sabiendo que estaba casado y también cometió el error de quedarse embarazada. El padre de Akane se divorció de su mujer y se casó con ella y entonces comenzó a llevar a sus hijos a su casa los fines de semana que le tocaba... y eran tres, tres niños pequeños, uno de ellos un bebé que ni andaba y ella acababa de tener a su hijo y todo se le hizo agobiante, se vio superada por todo y terminó haciendo la mayor tontería que se podía hacer: pedir a esa niña pequeña que la ayudase._

_Se daba cuenta del error tan tremendo que había cometido, ahora se daba cuenta, cuando pensaba como se sentiría si a sus hijos les obligara una extraña a ayudarla... parecía la única que razonaba en esa familia._

_Akane se alegró mucho de verla, Maron no la dijo ni un reproche, cierto, pero también le explicó lo que Akane ya sabía, no había sitio ni para ella en ninguna de sus casas, menos aún para un bebé... lo mejor era que se quedase en casa de Shikamaru ya que sus padres se habían ofrecido._

_Fue cuando Akane se hundió del todo. Maron no lo dijo abiertamente pero ella sabía como era su madre y que eso significaba que no la dejaba volver_

_..."_

Chouji estaba bastante preocupado, habían visto a Ino con Tobi y las sospechas que levantaba en él le ponían muy nervioso ¿Pero que hacía? En una situación normal acudiría a comentárselo a Shikamaru pero éste ya tenía bastante con lo que tenía. Toda esta situación le tenía intranquilo. Ryuko le observaba e intuía lo que le sucedía.

- ¿Que te pasa? Estás como alterado - le susurró.

- Es que no se que hacer.

- ¿De lo de Ino?

- Si. Me gustaría hablarlo con Shikamaru pero no quiero darle más preocupaciones.

- Pues te digo una cosa, si se lo ocultas tampoco le vas a hacer ningún favor. Ino es su amiga y si se entera lo mismo se molesta.

Chouji se quedó mirándola pensativo. En realidad Ryuko no sabía muy bien lo que decía y si estaba bien o mal. Por un lado le daba pena de Ino pero también reconocía que por otro sentía celos de ella y le asustaba que Chouji la dedicase demasiada atención.

- Tienes razón - dijo al fin Chouji - Creo que debo decírselo a Shikamaru, siempre hemos estado juntos, no le va a gustar saber que le oculto cosas, además él es muy listo, seguro que se le ocurre algo. En cuanto acabe esta clase iré a hablar con él.

Y así lo hizo. Shikamaru estaba sentado en su sitio y parecía ausente de todo.

- ¿Shikamaru?- le tocó el hombro.

- ¿Que sucede Chouji?

- Quería comentarte una cosa, solo que no se si es buen momento.

- Depende de lo que quieras comentarme.

- Es sobre Ino.

- ¿Que le sucede? Y espero que no me digas que quiere ser la madrina o alguna cosa de esas.

- No, no es eso. Es que ayer Ryuko y yo la vimos hablando con Tobi.

Después de oír a Chouji, Shikamaru se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos y apoyó los codos en la mesa. Se imaginaba lo que pasaba, no, no era cuestión de drogas como suponía Chouji, seguro que eran pastillas o algo para adelgazar mas fuertes de las que él le proporcionaba... seguro.

- No te preocupes Chouji. A la hora de comer hablamos.

En el siguiente cambio de clase Shikamaru se acercó a Sakura.

- Tienes mala cara - dijo la chica - ¿Te encuentras mal?

- Es que a penas he dormido y me está dando jaqueca. Oye Sakura, me gustaría hablar contigo a la hora de la comida.

- ¿Es por Sasuke?

- ¿Por Sasuke?

- Está muy encaprichado con Akane ¿verdad? No temas decirme la verdad, no soy tan débil como todos piensan.

- Ah... no, no es por Sasuke, es cierto que es bastante molesto pero no es por él, quiero hablarte de otra persona.

- ¿Ino? ¿Es Ino?

- Pues si. Se que se lo contaste a Naruto ¿verdad?

- Necesitaba hablar con alguien, necesito ayuda yo sola...

- Hiciste muy bien. Dile que coma con nosotros también ¿vale?

Y entre preocupaciones de unos y otros llegó la hora de la comida.

Chouji se despidió de Ryuko, ella, Jisei, Ten-Ten y Sumire se separaron y él y Shikamaru se dirigieron a donde estaban sentados Sakura y Naruto.

- ¿Vamos a comer con Sakura y Naruto? - preguntaba Chouji

- Si, hace mucho que no hablo con Naruto y echo de menos sus tonterías.

Chouji miraba a Shikamaru de hito en hito.

- ¿Que me miras tanto? - se quejó el chico.

- No, yo... ¿Shikamaru estás bien? ¿Es por lo de Ino, verdad?

Shikamaru no contestó, se limitó a mirarle con su habitual gesto aburrido.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Naruto con Ino?

- Mira Chouji a mi me preocupa mucho Ino pero yo no puedo ayudarla, no puedo con todo.

- Shikamaru yo te conozco, pareces normal pero hay algo en ti distinto.

- Pues supongo que si, a ti no te puedo engañar.

- Lo sabía, sabía que pasaba algo ¿Que es lo que sabes de Ino?

Los pocos metros que los separaban de Sakura y Naruto fueron suficientes para explicarle a Chouji lo de las pastillas. Llegaron a una de las mesas donde estaban sus compañeros y se sentaron con ellos. Después de unas cuantas bromas y tonterías de Naruto, Sakura fue directamente al asunto.

- ¿Que querías contarnos, Shikamaru?

Shikamaru pidió a Chouji que contase el incidente que habían tenido el día anterior y como vieron a Tobi hablando con Ino.

- ¿Tu crees que quiere venderle algo? - preguntó muy serio Naruto.

- No, lo que yo creo es que Ino le ha pedido que le consiga pastillas o lo que sea contestó Shikamaru Y la culpa es mía.

- No Shikamaru - rebatió Sakur -a No digas eso, la culpa no es tuya, la culpa es de... esa necesidad de ser... perfecta.

- Metí la pata, debía convencerla de que no debía tomar ninguna clase de pastillas... ¡mierda! pensé que si le daba esas hierbas diciendo que eran pastillas se quedaría contenta y... tenía que haberla convencido de que las pastillas no eran ninguna solución.

- No lo hubieras conseguido- habló Naruto - No hubieras conseguido nada, si acaso adelantar lo que ha hecho ahora.

- Ino es muy lanzada añadió Chouji Si quería esas pastillas las hubiera conseguido como fuera.

- No me puedo creer que pase esto se lamentaba Chouji Otra vez no ¿Y cómo no me he dado cuenta? Sabía que estaba más delgada pero no pensé... no quería pensarlo...

- Nadie queremos pensarlo, no podemos creérnoslo - hablaba Sakura - Hasta que es demasiado tarde.

- No pasa nada - sonrió forzadamente Naruto - No es culpa vuestra, ni de nadie, vosotros no sabéis lo que es tener ese problema... no sabéis lo que en realidad sufren momentáneamente borró su sonrisa pero al instante la recuperó Lo importante es que ahora lo sabemos y podemos intentar hacer algo.

- ¿El qué? - inquirió Sakura llorosa - Ino nos necesita y no sabemos como ayudarla, además, no va a querer nuestra ayuda, va a decir que nos estamos metiendo donde no nos importa.

- Pues la ayudaremos de todas formas, aunque no quiera. No voy a dejar que Ana me robe una amiga, eso os lo aseguro, si Ana es tramposa y retorcida yo lo seré aún más.

- Naruto... - Sakura le miró llena de asombro.

- No te preocupes Sakura, recuperaremos a Ino, ya lo verás.

- Naruto - intervino Shikamaru - Yo no voy a poder ayudarte… tengo mis propios problemas.

- ¿Sasuke?

- Y dale con Sasuke… no, no es Sasuke. Mira, te lo voy a decir porque tarde o temprano te enterarás, además necesito la ayuda de tu madre.

- ¿De mi madre? - se alarmó Naruto.

- Si, Akane… bueno verás… voy a tener un hijo.

Naruto miró a Shikamaru abriendo los ojos todo lo que pudo.

- ¿Entiendes que no puedo ocuparme de Ino aunque quiera?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_No he podido poner la conversación de Ryuko y Jisei con sus amigas, ni tampoco a Gaara como pretendía pero creo que al final ha sido mejor hacerlo así que poner un poquito de varios… en el próximo capítulo será otro quien se lleve el protagonismo._

_Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis y muchas gracias por los comentarios._

_**Lala-chan**, gracias, no creas que a veces es fácil llevar el hilo, que no, por eso de vez en cuando es más cómodo hacer capítulos como este, centrándome solo en un personaje, los escribo mas fácilmente porque solo me concentro en su historia y tardo menos. Tomo nota de tu voto._

_Espero que estéis todos bien y seáis felices. Nos vemos en el siguiente ¡Sayonara!_


	90. Abriendo los ojos

_Capítulo importante para Sakura y Hinata, ambas poco a poco empiezan a cambiar y a avanzar, a darse cuenta de muchas cosas, sobretodo Sakura, digamos que para ella comienza una etapa importante._

_Espero que os guste._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Abriendo los ojos**

_"Voy a tener un hijo"_

Esas palabras no solo sorprendieron a Naruto si no al mismo Shikamaru.

Era la primera vez que las pronunciaba y al oírselas cayó en la importancia de lo que había dicho. Y es que una cosa era decir que Akane estaba embarazada y otra decir que iba a tener un hijo.

- Lo... siento - dijo Naruto en voz baja - ¿Tienes el teléfono de mi madre?

- ¿Quieres que la acompañe yo? - propuso Sakura.

- Supongo que la acompañaré yo, gracias Sakura.

- Cualquier cosas que necesite me lo dices.

Para Sakura aquello era lo peor que le podía pasar a una chica, era una forma de romper completamente su vida y sobretodo siendo Akane, una chica trabajadora llena de aspiraciones, podía suponer como debía sentirse. Lo que también le preocupaba era Sasuke ¿cómo se lo tomaría? Desde luego que iba a ser un palo para su vanidad, se podía decir que se lo merecía ¿pero como reaccionaría?

Shikamaru guardó silencio recapacitando sobre esas palabras que significaban tanto cuando sintió un pelo recargándose sobre su espalda y unas manos por delante de él.

- ¿Que tal? - dijo Ino alegremente - Oye ¿Puedo contárselo a Hinata?

- Ino...

- Pero venga, es Hinata, es nuestra amiga, me sabe mal tener un secreto con ella.

- Te mueres de ganas por contárselo a todo el mundo ¿verdad? - le reprochó Sakura.

- Pues si, es que estoy tan contenta. Estoy deseando verlo ¿Que te parece, Sakura, si le compramos algo?

- ¿No te parece un poco adelantado? - gruñó Sakura.

- Es que la ropa de bebé es tan mona... ay, lo siento - dijo mirando a Naruto.

- Tranquila, ya lo sabe - respondió Shikamaru - Díselo a Hinata si quieres, al final lo va a saber, pero por favor, que no salga de nuestro grupo. Además que es todavía muy pronto, no se sabe lo que puede pasar.

- ¿Por eso está Akane ingresada? - se interesó Sakura.

- No te preocupes, ya verás que todo va a ir bien - Ino le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla - Bueno, luego nos vemos.

...

Jisei estaba distraída, no podía dejar de pensar en Akane y en Iruka. Estaba deseando ir a ver a Akane, hablar con ella y ver como estaba; seguramente se sentiría muy sola y necesitaba a sus amigas. Estaba sola, en un clínica, rodeada de gente desconocida y sus padres no la daban su apoyo, ahora, que se supone es cuando más necesitaba a su familia pues no la tenía... pero también quería ir a ver a Iruka y saber como se encontraba hoy... pero en esos momentos era más importante su amiga, a fin de cuentas, como siempre decía, los amigos son un tesoro que hay que saber conservar, además que Akane y ella eran más que amigas, eran como hermanas, lo sentía mucho por Iruka, porque también era su amigo pero ahora mismo Akane la necesitaba más, por lo menos era la que necesitaba su apoyo moral.

- Anda, cuéntanos porqué sabías lo de Iruka -a la zarandeó Sumire.

- Eso, eso - apremió Ten-Ten - ¿Que es lo que pasa?

- Pero necesito que sea un secreto y no se lo contéis a nadie.

- ¡Prometido! - dijo Sumire poniendo una de sus manos donde debería estar su corazón y levantando la otra - Vamos Ten-Ten, promételo.

- Jisei sabe que yo no voy largando cosas de los demás.

- Es muy importante que no contéis nada ¿eh?

- Que si, pesada - se quejó Sumire - Suéltalo de una vez.

- Es que... fui yo quien acompañó a Iruka al hospital.

- ¿Estabas con Iruka? - gritó alarmada Sumire - ¿Es que te lo montas con él?

- No, no, no, no es eso... es que...

- Iruka es amigo de la familia de Jisei - terminó la frase Ryuko - Si no pasa nada Jisei, son nuestras amigas, no pasa nada.

- Claro que no pasa nada - añadió Sumire - Y no entiendo porqué tanto misterio.

- Es porque se podía pensar que tiene preferencias o... algo peor - respondió Ten-Ten - ¿A que si?

- ¿Así que eres amiga de una profesor? Que fuerte - comentó Sumire.

- ¿Desde cuando es amigo de tu familia? - se interesó Ten-Ten.

- Es que es amigo de mi hermano, pero por favor, no comentéis nada a nadie.

- Pues no lo entiendo - protestó Sumire - No entiendo que hay de malo en que sea amigo de tu hermano, la gente tiene derecho a ser amigo de quien quiera, no vas a ir preguntando quienes son sus familiares.

- Es que... digamos que siempre hay gente dispuesta a hablar más de la cuenta.

- Pues sigo sin entender.

- Es igual.

- El problema no es ese ¿Por qué no lo dices claramente? - gruñó Ryuko - Te gusta Iruka y yo lo entiendo, es bastante mono.

Jisei la miró de reojo, uy, esa aura de Ryuko no le gustaba nada, aún estaba molesta porque se lo había invitado a ocultado, seguro.

- El caso es que cuando Kimimaro me acompañó a casa le encontramos hecho polvo y llamamos a una ambulancia.

- Últimamente Kimimaro te acompaña demasiado ¿no? - insinuó retorcidamente Sumire.

- Y a ti Kankuro y yo no digo nada.

- ¿A mi Kankuro? No creo...

- ¡Si te ha invitado a ir a ver a su abuela!

- No era su abuela, era una abuelita pero no era su abuela, era la abuela de Sasori ¿Vosotras sabíais que Sasori tenía una abuela? Bueno, supongo que si porque claro todo el mundo tiene abuela, bueno, todo el mundo no, algunas se han...

- Bueno, bueno - cortó Ryuko viendo que aquello empezaba a convertirse en uno de los monólogos sin sentido de Sumire - ¿Podéis ayudarme?

- Claro - contestó Ten-Ten - ¿Que te pasa?

- Es que veréis yo... en fin es que Chouji y yo... vamos que nosotros... que creo que no lo estamos haciendo bien.

- ¿El que? - preguntó Sumire.

- Es que nosotros nos besamos pero... yo creo que él espera más de mí.

- ¿Más? - se extrañó Sumire.

- Si, es que yo creo que debería lanzarme más, no se.

- No me digas que Chouji te ha propuesto tener sexo porque no me lo creo - apuntó Ten-Ten.

- No, no, por favor, no.

- Ah, ya decía yo porque vamos, me dices que ha echo eso y toda la imagen que tengo de él se iría a la mierda.

- Y yo le mando un yuyu malo que se le caen las pelotas - añadió Jisei.

- Que bruta eres, Jisei - habló Sumire.

- Esas cosas no se piden, surgen cuando uno está listo, un chico que lo pide no es muy caballeroso.

- Y más aún si lo exige - continuó Ten-Ten - Porque hay algunos que insisten hasta el aburrimiento, prácticamente lo exigen.

- Y a veces te chantajean diciendo que si no lo haces es porque no lo quieres de verdad - añadió Jisei.

- ¿Si? - repuso extrañadísima Sumire - ¿Y eso es malo?

- Eso es lo peor - contestó Ten-Ten - Esas cosas no se pueden exigir... nunca.

- Te coaccionan - explicó Jisei - A veces te hablan, te insisten, te convencen y eso es casi como violarte... si tu no estás totalmente decidida es una violación de tus principios.

- No he entendido nada de lo que dices - dijo Sumire - Pero suenas convincente.

- Pero siempre estamos hablando en el caso como el de Ryuko, no de otros, no por ejemplo en el caso de que te enrolles con un chico al que acabas de conocer o con el que te has encaprichado, eso es otro tema - continuó Jisei.

- Entonces ¿Que tengo que hacer? - insistió Ryuko.

- No se - habló Ten-Ten - ¿En que fase estáis? ¿Hasta donde habéis llegado?

- A ninguna fase. Solo nos besamos y... poco.

- ¿Y él te insinúa que quiere más? - se interesó Jisei.

- No... él siempre es muy... cuidadoso.

- ¿Eso es bueno? - preguntó Sumire.

- Si tú quieres que haya algo más, insinúaselo o házselo saber - habló Ten-Ten.

- ¿Eso no sería como violarle a él? - indicó Sumire con toda la naturalidad innata en ella, sus compañeras rieron.

- Mira, te lo voy a explicar - intervino Jisei - Mira por ejemplo Akane y Shikamaru empezaron a besarse y llevados por el subidón del momento cada vez fueron a más y terminaron haciéndolo, eso no es malo, si Shikamaru se puso como una moto y se le fueron las manos es hasta comprensible o si le pasó a Akane, eso no está mal, lo que estaría mal es que Shikamaru hubiese querido ir a mas y Akane no y él hubiese insistido y ella volviese a decir que no porque tiene dudas y él...

- Vale, vale - la cortó Sumire - Creo que ya lo capto... jo, a mi no me pasan esas cosas ¿A vosotras os pasan mucho? Ah, no me contestéis, seguro que me deprimís, debo ser la chica mas rara del mundo, ni siquiera han intentado nunca besarme ¿Me olerá el aliento?... es igual. Yo digo, Ryuko que si tu crees que él quiere algo más y tu estas dispuesta pues que lo hagas tu, quizás Chouji, como le gustas tanto, tiene miedo a ofenderte o a que te enfades.

- En eso tiene razón Sumire - añadió Ten-Ten - Todos sabemos como es Chouji, a lo mejor está mas confundido aún que tu.

- El caso es... - interrumpió Jisei - ¿El ha insinuado algo con gestos o su forma de comportarse? O sea ¿Que te hace suponer a ti que quiere más?

- Nada - respondió Jisei - Chouji está muy contento como está, es ella la que tiene miedo a que piense de ella que es una sosa o algo así ¿A que si?

- Pues si.

- Mira, no fuerces las cosas, ni lo pienses más. Lo que tenga que pasar, pasará... es como Akane y Shika, algún día pasará y ninguno se lo habrá planteado.

- Pues como estos no lo fuercen, con lo tímidos que son los dos, dejarán de ser vírgenes a los 30 - bromeó Ten-Ten.

- Bueno ¿Y tú que tal con Naruto? - miró ahora Sumire con una gran sonrisa - ¿Cómo ha sido lo vuestro?

- ¿Cómo ha ido de qué?

- Naruto es taaaaaaan mono - se entusiasmó Sumire.

- Antes de que empecéis a desvariar creo que os tienen que quedar claro unas cosillas...

...

Si había algo que le entusiasmaba a Ino era ir dando noticias y contando novedades, de alguna forma así conseguía atraer la atención del todo el mundo y aunque ella no era la protagonista se sentía el centro de atención momentáneo, así que disfrutó contando al grupo formado por Hinata, Temari y Kankuro la gran noticia de Shikamaru.

Fue una noticia que no hizo mucha gracia a Temari, Shikamaru lo notó en cuanto la vio mirándole fijamente con ojos que parecían taladrarle, no hacía falta que dijera nada, se veía muy bien el reproche que tenía en mente y que tanto le habían repetido en esa mañana "no lo hubiera esperado de ti".

Mientras Ino hablaba y hablaba de lo emocionante que era y Temari le llevaba la contraria diciendo que aquello era una locura, Hinata prefirió guardar silencio, no es que no le importase el tema es que en esos momentos ella tenía sus propios problemas y no conseguía quitárselos de la cabeza.

Por un lado no podía evitar mirar a Gaara que prácticamente, como casi pasaba últimamente, había sido "secuestrado" por esa chica de Suna. Hinata podía haberse unido a ellos pero esta vez prefirió no hacerlo, tampoco quería ser una pesada siempre pegada a Gaara, como si no hubiesen más personas en el mundo... aunque le sentaba más que mal.

Todo el mundo pensaba que Hinata era una chica casi, casi, perfecta; dulce, tímida, encantadora, incapaz de dar un desplante, de hablar mal o de ser maleducada... pero Hinata era humana después de todo. Si, era tímida, pero eso no quería decir que no se enterase de nada; era dulce, pero eso no significaba que no se enfadase y no solía hablar mal o ser maleducada pero eso tampoco significaba que no fuese capaz de sentir envidia o celos.

Hinata era una chica normal y corriente con sentimientos como todas las demás.

Y si, sentía envidia y celos... ella no era perfecta.

Aunque no lo dijera siempre le había molestado que Naruto no se diese cuenta de nada y no le gustó cuando de pronto Sakura empezó a darse cuenta de lo que valía ese chico, si, se puso celosa.

No era de piedra y tenía sentimientos.

Y no le gustaba esa chica de Suna que siempre acaparaba a Gaara.

Hinata era dulce, eso no lo podía evitar, era parte de su forma de ser.

Hinata era tímida, tampoco podía evitarlo.

Pero Hinata era muy decidida. Le costaba tomar una decisión pero cuando lo hacía nunca se echaba para atrás.

Hinata siempre quería superarse y ser mejor persona, ayudar a sus amigos y demostrarles que era fuerte.

El problema de Hinata, la razón por la cual le costaba tanto tomar la iniciativa y se la veía con tan poca confianza en apariencia, no era de ella, venía de su familia. Durante toda su vida había escuchado lo decepcionado que estaba su padre con ella.

Ella lo sabía, su padre no lo ocultaba nunca: no deseaba que su primogénito fuera una niña, él quería un hijo varón y su nacimiento le decepcionó bastante. Quería un niño, un chico, alguien que le sucediese como jefe de la familia Hyuuga, una de las más importantes de la zona, alguien que supiese mantener el status social y en una sociedad mayoritariamente machista hubiese sido mejor que el sucesor fuese un hombre.

Pero no, ella tuvo que nacer mujer.

Y para colmo, mujer sin carácter, sin rebeldía, tímida y apocada... no servía para nada.

Por lo menos eso pensaba su padre, mucha fe en ella nunca había tenido, siempre la trató de débil y poca cosa.

¿Y que culpa tenía ella de ser así? Intentaba actuar de otra forma pero es que no le salía, ella era como era. A lo mejor es que tampoco le interesaba ser una ejecutiva agresiva... sería eso porque valor para otras cosas si tenía.

Sea como fuese su padre estaba muy decepcionado con ella. Intentaba hacer algo de provecho de su hija pero nunca estaba satisfecho, confiaba más en Hanabi, a pesar de ser más pequeña que en su hija mayor y por supuesto prefería antes a Neji.

Los Nara no eran los únicos con costumbres tradicionales, los Hyuuga también las tenían, sobretodo cuando les convenían. Había una costumbre en su sociedad que consistía en que el cabeza de familia, si no tenía hijos varones, podía adoptar a quien desease, podría ser cualquiera, desde su propio hermano menor hasta uno de sus empleados que destacase si le apetecía, todo pensando en el bien y la prosperidad de sus negocios y Hiashi Hyuuga empezaba a plantearse adoptar a Neji en vista de que no veía muy capacitada a su hija mayor y sin embargo su sobrino, hijo de su hermano gemelo, demostraba muchas cualidades y que encima era el hijo de su hermano gemelo con el que se llevaba apenas unos minutos y para colmo era mayor que Hinata, casi se podría decir que se merecía ser el heredero de aquel imperio.

¿Y Hinata? Cuando Hinata, sin querer, escuchó una conversación entre sus padres donde se mencionaba la idea de adoptar a Neji ella comenzó a sentir miedo, bastante miedo porque ¿Qué iba a pasar con ella? Se suponía que era la heredera pero si adoptaban a Neji ¿se convertiría él en el heredero? ¿Y dónde quedaba ella? Estaba viendo que su padre la iba a menospreciar y la iba a relegar a un puesto de "adorno" en la familia.

Y Hinata no estaba dispuesta a no ser nada. Ella era capaz de mucho, lo sabía, seguro que si se esforzaba lo conseguiría.

El pequeño grupo se disgregó, también el grupo donde estaban Naruto y Sakura. Ino se juntó con Sakura y Temari se acercó a Shikamaru. Kankuro decidió ir con el grupo de Sumire y sus amigas aunque antes fue a hablar también con Shikamaru.

- Macho - le dijo - ¿Que hago? ¿Te felicito o te doy el pésame?

- Llámame tonto y ya está.

- ¿Y que piensas hacer? - le interrogó Temari y por su tono de voz parecía bastante molesta.

- Mendokuseeeeei...

- Eres de lo que no hay, no te tomas nada en serio ¿Qué creías que a ti no te iba a pasar? ¿Es que no sabes que de tanto ir a la fuente el cántaro termina rompiéndose?

Shikamaru la miró arqueando una ceja.

- Creo que quiere decir - explicó Kankuro a Chouji que la miraba con cara de asombro - que le pasa por salir con tantas chicas.

- Ojala hubiese sido eso, lo mío es más patético, en el primer viaje a la fuente se me cayó.

...

Hinata decidió volver a la clase. No tenía ganas de ver más a Gaara con esa chica y tampoco de hablar con nadie, a la noticia del embarazo de Akane no le veía gracia ninguna y no entendía porqué Ino se mostraba tan emocionada. De alguna forma sentía mucha empatía por esa chica y era curioso porque en apariencia no eran parecidas para nada y ahora le daba mucha pena, quizás porque siempre la veía tan entusiasmada con el periódico, siempre hablando de ser periodista y ahora de pronto ¿dónde quedaban sus sueños? Sin embargo Shikamaru no le daba pena, sería porque siempre parecía desmotivado por todo o porque seguro que sabría como adaptarse a la nueva situación... de todas formas era curioso que esos dos hubiesen terminado así aunque si lo pensaba tampoco le extrañaba demasiado, ya durante la acampada notó que entre ambos había algo especial, como una química, una complicidad...

Unas voces saliendo del aula de 2-2 la sacaron de sus pensamientos y la hicieron detenerse justo en la puerta.

Una de las voces era la de Deidara, seguro.

Quizás no debería ser una cotilla y curiosear pero es que la otra voz parecía ser de alguien asustado, más concretamente un chico. Hinata miró a su alrededor, no había nadie así que se acercó a la puerta y agudizó el oído.

No oía muy bien lo que decían pero si captaba palabras sueltas.

- ... ¿Es lo que te gusta, no?... - juraría que era Deidara con un tono algo desquiciado.

-¡Déjame!... ¡No estás bien! - le respondían.

La voz le sonaba mucho pero no caía en quien era. Fuese quien fuese discutía con Deidara, eso era seguro.

- ¿Qué haces?

Dio un pequeño grito a la vez que saltaba hacia atrás tapándose la boca.

- No sabía que fueras una cotilla - habló quien la había sorprendido: Gaara.

- Chhist - hizo una seña con la mano para que no hablase, aunque en realidad daba igual, Gaara no solía tener un tono de voz demasiado alto - Algo pasa en esta clase - susurró.

- ¿De qué?

- Es Deidara. Se que está haciendo algo malo.

- ¿Algo malo?

- Escucha.

Gaara había visto marcharse a Hinata de la zona donde comían, supuso que regresaba al aula y en cuanto pudo librarse de Matsuri caminó hacía allí con la esperanza de encontrarla, lo que no esperaba nunca era verla de esa forma.

Se oyó un golpe como de mesas cayendo desde dentro del aula.

- ¿Lo ves? Algo pasa y Deidara está dentro.

Gaara intentó abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada por dentro. Golpeó con los nudillos.

- ¿Qué pasa ahí dentro? Abrid.

- ¡Vete a la mierda! - se oyó a Deidara.

- ¿Deidara?

- Avisa a un profesor, por favor - se oyó al dueño de la otra voz.

- ¿Qué pasa ahí?

- Lárgate y preocúpate de tus cosas - se oyó de nuevo a Deidara - ¡Mierda!

Oyeron unos pasos que se dirigían a la puerta y al momento se abrió. Deidara apareció al otro lado, tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

- ¿Qué quieres? Hombre, el Subaku ¿No tienes otro a quien tocar las narices?

- ¿Qué hacías ahí encerrado?

- ¿A ti te importa?

- ¡Misaki! - exclamó Hinata que había conseguido asomarse al ver al chico sentado en el suelo, al lado de una mesa caída e intentando levantarse agarrándose con la mano que no tenía escayolada - ¿Qué le has hecho, Deidara?

- Nada - contestó tranquilamente - Teníamos una agradable conversación entre amigos ¿A que si, Misaki?

- De esto va a tener noticia la directora - aseguró muy serio Gaara.

- Ya está el listo que todo lo sabe abriendo la boca ¿Qué vas a decirle tu a la directora, eh, listo? Déjame pasar.

Empujando a Gaara para hacerse hueco, Deidara se marchó de allí. Hinata corrió a ayudar a Misaki.

- ¿Qué te ha hecho?

- Nada, no me ha hecho nada.

- ¿Que ha pasado? - se interesó también Gaara.

- Nada, es que... se pone un poco nervioso.

- Esto tiene que saberlo la directora - agregó de nuevo Gaara.

- No, no ¿Para qué? Son tonterías, no hace falta molestarla por algo así... ¡ah! - se quejó cuando al intentar ayudarle Hinata le sujetó del brazo.

- Lo... lo siento.

- No es nada.

- ¿Te ha golpeado Deidara?

- ¿Eh? No, no, que va, que va.

- ¿Te acompañamos a la enfermería? - propuso Hinata.

- No ¿Para qué? Si es que he tropezado, soy bastante patoso, además ya van a comenzar las clases.

Efectivamente empezaba a escucharse las voces y risas de los alumnos unidas a los pasos que recorrían los pasillos.

- Estoy bien, de verdad, gracias por preocuparos.

Misaki estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas, no era la primera vez que le pasaban. Era lo que más molestaba a Misaki, los babosos que de vez en cuando aparecían, porque lo que dijesen de él, que si era un guarro, incluso que aceptaba dinero o esas cosas se la traían sin cuidado pero los imbéciles que se acercaban seguros de que era un chico fácil que se lo hacía con cualquiera, que no se hacía de rogar y que sabía hacer "ciertas cosas"... esos si que le asqueaban, pero sabía que tenía que ser así, ya estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas y también a que de vez en cuando alguno quisiese "darle lo que se merecía", así, en plan castigo... lo que le extrañaba era que fuera Deidara, la verdad es que no se lo imaginaba de él y se había puesto de lo más violento, casi le daba miedo, tenía los ojos como inyectados en sangre y la pupila tan dilatada que ya no parecían azules... no, no era el Deidara de siempre, que no es que el chico fuera un modelo de amabilidad pero por lo general solía pasar de él... que extraño.

Gaara y Hinata ya estaban en su aula, sentados cada uno en su mesa, ambas contiguas.

- No aguanto a Deidara - se quejaba Gaara - De veras que no lo aguanto, es superior a mis fuerzas.

- Estaba muy raro ¿verdad? Últimamente se comporta de una forma muy extraña.

- ¿Desde cuando observas tu a Deidara?

- Desde que puedo... no me fío de él, creo que tengo cierta... obsesión.

- No me extraña, cada vez que me acuerdo de lo que hicieron él y Sasori...

- Deberías relajarte un poco, estás muy tenso.

- Si, es cierto - respiró profundamente - ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

- ¿A mi? Na... nada.

- Si, te pasa algo, lo noto.

- No... es que... ¿te has enterado de lo de Akane?

- ¡Si! ¡Ay si yo quería hablar con Shikamaru!

- ¿Te gusta Akane? - Hinata le miró con miedo, estaba casi segura de que no pero bueno, había que tantear pasa ver si así averiguaba que chica era la que le gustaba, claro que tampoco sabía porqué quería saberlo.

- ¿A mi? ¿Akane? ¿Que te hace sospechar eso? - dijo a modo de respuesta de una forma seca y bastante serio.

- No es porque... porque como te interesas mucho por ella, pues...

- Pero eso es por otros temas. No, Akane no es para nada mi tipo.

- ¿Ah, no?

- No.

- ¿Y cual es tu tipo? Pe... perdona, no quería ser indiscreta.

- ¿Físico o de carácter?

- ¿Qué?

- El tipo.

- ¿Que tipo?

- El de las chicas... no me gustan las pelirrojas, para eso ya estoy yo, seguro que tendríamos hijos pelirrojos y somos muy delicados de piel.

- Ah... bu... bueno.

- Me gustan morenas - Gaara cogió con dos dedos un mechón de su cabello sin levantan sus ojos esmeraldas de los suyos.

Y de repente Hinata comenzó a sentir lo mismo que sentía no hace mucho cuando Naruto la miraba o la hablaba, sentía como toda su sangre se acumulaba en su cabeza y comenzaba a sentirse mareada. Sacó rápidamente uno de sus cuadernos y lo abrió intentando disimular... menuda sofocación le estaba entrando sin razón aparente.

...

Así, más o menos con todas sus novedades y noticias, fue pasando la mañana.

Finalizaron las clases y al salir del instituto Shikamaru se dirigió hacia un coche aparcado en la calle, cerca de la puerta, era el de su padre, que le esperaba dentro.

- ¿Ya? - le dijo al verle asomando la cabeza por la ventanilla del asiento del acompañante.

- Ya he terminado ¿Cómo está Akane?

- Me ha dicho que te recuerde que le lleves los deberes, dice que si no se aburrirá.

- Típico de ella.

- ¿Has pedido las citas?

- Si, mañana a las 10 y media tienes cita con las tres, con la tutora, la orientadora y la directora.

- ¿Las tres a la vez?

- Así te ahorras contar lo mismo tres veces.

- Bueno, venga sube.

- ¡Shikamaru! ¡Espera! - Ino llegaba corriendo hasta él seguida por Sakura - Menos mal que te pillo. Buenas tardes señor Nara - saludó asomándose también al coche - ¿Cómo está?

- Bien, muchas gracias Ino ¿Y tú?

- Bien ¿Va a llevar a Shikamaru a la clínica, verdad?

- Vaya, pues si - respondió Shikaku mirando interrogante a su hijo.

- Mamá se lo contó ayer a su madre - explicó este.

- Entiendo.

- ¿Y nos puede llevar a nosotras? - dijo Ino señalándose a si misma y a Sakura - Estamos deseando hablar con Akane.

- Perdone un segundo - intervino Sakura - Ino ¿No crees que es mejor que fueran Jisei y Ryuko?

- ¿Por qué? - Ino las miró, no estaban muy lejos de allí, junto con Shino, Sumire, Chouji y Kankuro observándolas - Ellas irán cuando quieran.

- Ino, son sus amigas, sus amigas íntimas - susurró - Es mejor que vayan ellas.

- ¡Ay que pesada eres! ¿Es que tú no quieres ir?

- No es eso, es que Akane querrá ver mejor a sus amigas - volvió a susurrar.

- Bueno pues ellas ya irán, si seguro que van a ir.

- De todas formas sería mejor que les preguntásemos ¿no?

- Habla por ti, yo quiero ir.

- ¿Pero no ibas a ir con tu madre luego?

- Que pesada que eres...

- A ver chicas, un momento - interrumpió Shikaku - Es que solo puede venir una porque estoy esperando a... mirad, por ahí vienen.

Miraron hacia donde señalaba Shikaku, hacia ellos venían Chiharu y Ginta.

- Bueno - suspiró Ino - Supongo que tienes razón, es mejor que vayamos nosotras esta tarde, así me dará tiempo a hacer un bonito ramo de flores.

- ¿Viene alguien más o no? - preguntó aburrido Shikamaru.

- Ve tú, Jisei, yo iré esta tarde con Chouji.

- Pero es que... - Jisei dudaba, claro que quería ir pero también pensaba ir ahora mismo a ver a Iruka, antes de que fuera algún profesor.

- ¿Puedo ir yo? - interrumpió Shino.

Todos le miraron, por supuesto que Shino estaría deseando verla, a nadie se le había ocurrido pensar en él.

- Si, anda, ve tú - dijo Jisei.

- El que sea pero que se decida ya - habló Shikamaru metiéndose en el coche.

...

Sakura estaba llegando a su casa, iba ensimismada pensando en todo lo que había pasado esa mañana, cuando se encontró a Sasuke esperándola apoyado en una pared cerca de su casa.

- ¿Que haces aquí? - le preguntó.

- Ya era hora que llegases - fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

- ¿Me estabas esperando?

- ¿Que le ha pasado a Akane?

Sakura le miró entre curiosa y molesta.

- ¿Que te hace suponer que le pasa algo a Akane y que yo lo se?

- Hoy no ha venido a clase, tu has estado de secretitos con Shikamaru y se que este ha estado hablando con varios profesores.

- Vaya, cuando quieres te enteras de todo.

- ¿Le ha pasado algo?

- Pues mira, no lo se y tampoco me importa.

- Eres una mentirosa - dijo de forma bastante seca.

- Y tú te comportas como un imbécil. ¡Bah! olvídame - respondió la chica con la misma sequedad

- ¿Es que te pasa algo?

- Si, si me pasa, acabo de descubrir que te crees muy "cool" pero eres patético.

- ¿Se puede saber que es lo que te molesta? ¿Estás celosa? - se burló socarronamente.

- No, no estoy celosa, por mi puedes hacer el ridículo todo lo que quieras.

Para Sakura era inaudito ver como Sasuke, el chico más popular e interesante del instituto podía llegar a comportarse de esa forma, él que siempre ignoraba a cualquier chica ahí estaba haciendo el ridículo. Por un momento se sintió llena de rabia ¿Cómo podía comportarse así? Pero al instante recapacitó ¿Hasta donde sería capaz de llegar? Quizás así aprendiese lo que cuesta conseguir algo y lo mal que sienta esforzarte para nada, mira, era una lección que no le iba a venir mal aprender.

Sasuke se quedó de lo más confundido, desde luego que no esperaba esa reacción desconocida en Sakura.

...

Camino al hospital Shikamaru cerró los ojos, tenía ese molesto dolor de cabeza y se encontraba muy cansado, quizás, si su hermana dejase de hablar sin parar podría dormir aunque fuera unos minutos.

Recordaba la noche anterior, la habitación de la clínica donde estaba ingresada Akane, era muy pequeña, pintada en un color verde muy claro que decían era relajante; tenía una cama, una mesa con cajones, un sillón, una taquilla y un sofá que era dónde solían dormir los acompañantes y por tanto donde se suponía iba a dormir la noche anterior.

Pero casi no durmió. Akane estaba demasiado nerviosa con todo lo que había pasado, así que estuvo hablando con ella intentando que se desahogase de alguna forma, llorando o gritando, de cualquier forma menos que recurriera de nuevo a lesionarse.

Y lo consiguió. Fue una noche larga, muy larga. Al final terminó metiéndose en la pequeña cama con ella porque no quería separarse de él, era como una pequeña niña asustada que tenía muchísimo miedo a la realidad.

_"...- Mi madre me odia - se lamentaba._

_- No digas eso, no puede odiarte, los padres no odian a sus hijos._

_- La mía si ¿Y que voy a hacer?_

_- Ya no lo pienses más, todo se arreglará._

_- ¿Tu crees?_

_- Claro, en cuanto vea a su nieta se le ablandará el corazón, ya lo verás._

_- ¿Nieta?_

_- Claro, las mujeres solo me dais problemas, será una niña, además, es lo que tu quieres ¿a que si?_

_Akane no contestó, ella no quería ni pensar en lo que podía ser, además podía correr el peligro de empezar a encariñarse y si luego lo perdía ¿qué?_

_- Me imagino que con cinco hermanos seguro que quieres que sea una niña - añadió Shikamaru después de besarle la frente - Ahora duerme, yo estoy aquí contigo._

_Akane se acurrucó entre sus brazos, tenía que reconocer que así se sentía muy bien, protegida y el miedo desaparecía, estaba muy cansada de ocuparse de todo el mundo, de que se apoyaran en ella, por primera vez podía ser ella la que se apoyase en otra persona..."_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
_

_Bueno pues como veis y tal como dije Akane comienza a tener menos peso en la historia o al menos a no salir tanto, saldrá, claro, aún queda por resolver lo de Sasuke y pasarán muchas cosas pero digamos que va apartándose para dejar paso a otros personajes._

_Gracias a todos por las lecturas y los comentarios._

_**Lala-chan**, siento mucho lo que te ha sucedido, lo siento de veras y fíjate que esta semana a mi me ha pasado algo muy parecido, también he perdido a una de mis tías, así que te agradezco doblemente el comentario y que te molestases en poner un comentario cuando seguro que no tenías ganas. Espero haber hecho que durante unos minutos te distrajeras un poco._

_Espero que todo os vaya bien a todos. Nos vemos en el próximo ¡Sayonara!_


	91. El recuerdo de nuestros reproches

_Mientras hacía un esquema de los siguientes capítulos vi que tenía uno en el que se hacían cambios en el reparto de la obra y entonces me di cuenta de que, en mi manía de suprimir escenas que consideraba que sobraban había eliminado una discusión entre Shikamaru y Akane (ya tenían una discusión así que pensé que era mejor no repetir en lo mismo) y al hacerlo también eliminé la posterior escena que era cuando se decía el papel que cada uno iba a hacer en la obra… como veis una gran metedura de pata porque ¿cómo se van a entender los cambios si no se conoce el reparto original? Así que este capítulo que tenéis ante vosotros es casi enteramente un recuerdo, el recuerdo de una parte del capítulo eliminado que al final tengo que poner._

_Así que, regresamos al pasado. Espero que os guste._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**El recuerdo de nuestros reproches**

Siempre quedaban por el instituto algunos de los profesores una vez terminadas las clases, o bien les quedaba algo pendiente, quería dejar algo preparado para el día siguiente o simplemente se lo tomaban con calma.

En la sala de profesores Asuma fumaba tranquilamente al lado de una ventana mientras Kakashi, cómodamente sentado, estaba enfrascada en su lectura favorita.

- ¿Has visto lo que ha pasado con uno de tus recomendados? - levantó la vista del libro y habló tranquilamente.

- ¿Te refieres a lo de Shikamaru?

- Ha sido toda una sorpresa.

- Si, no me lo esperaba de él, un chico con una mente tan lúcida, capaz de analizar cualquier situación y preveer las consecuencias de todo... realmente no me lo esperaba.

- Bueno, yo un poco si, siempre estaban igual, discutiendo sin ninguna razón.

- Hombre, sus razones tendrían.

- No se ni cuantas veces los he encontrado castigados en el pasillo, uno a cada lado de la puerta, ella con gesto huraño y él... medio dormido. Se veía venir que terminarían liándose, se notaba la atracción que sentían el uno por el otro.

- Aún así no esperaba que no tuviese en cuenta las consecuencias de sus actos.

- Seguramente se dejó llevar por algún momento de calentón.

- Pero eso es ilógico en un vago como él. Me lo podía esperar de Naruto o de Kiba ¿pero de Shikamaru? ¿Cómo no sabía que no tomar precauciones le iba a causar muchos problemas?

- Eso es porque está enamorado y todo su control frío y analítico de siempre se fue al carajo.

- ¿Habláis de Shikamaru? - interrumpió Kurenai entrando y acercándose a Asuma para darle un pequeño beso en los labios - ¿Ya has terminado?

- Si, hablábamos de él. Aún estoy que no me lo creo.

- Es un chico de 17 años, no hay mucho que pensar. A mi casi me extraña mas de Akane, ella, que un día proclamó en la clase su odio hacia amor y que había declarado la guerra a las hormonas... quien lo diría.

Anko entró en la sala y dejó las carpetas que llevaba con gesto pesado en una mesa.

- ¿Mal día? - se interesó Kurenai.

- Hay días en que me replanteo el dedicarle a plantar lechugas, seguro que me harían más caso.

- Hablamos de la novedad del centro - explicó Kakashi.

- ¿El embarazo? Es un tema recurrente entre los profesores. Bueno, no es el primer caso de embarazo adolescente al que nos enfrentamos.

- Si pero Shikamaru tiene un potencial increíble, espero que no se desaproveche - aseveró Kurenai.

- Tranquila - habló Asuma - Conozco a Shikaku, no va a dejar que abandone sus estudios.

- Yo siempre pensé - comentó Anko - que pasaría algo así. En realidad le propuse a Tsunade que los encerrase en una habitación con comida y un servicio y perdiera la llave durante un par de días, así se tranquilizarían o encontrábamos sus cadáveres... siempre estaban discutiendo, se notaba la tensión sexual entre ellos.

- Claro - intervino Kakashi - Tu y tus ideas.

- Adolescentes... - se quejó molesta Anko - No paran de dar problemas. Bueno ¿y que sabéis de Iruka?

- Por lo visto ya está muy bien - respondió Kakashi - Iré a verle esta tarde.

- A mi también me gustaría verle. Oye ¿que te parece si vamos ahora?

- ¿Ahora?

- Si, te llevo en mi coche, así me haces compañía. Os juro que necesito la compañía de un adulto pero urgentemente.

- Está bien, es buena idea, me apunto.

- ¿Alguien más viene con nosotros?

- No - respondió Kurenai - Yo quiero ir a casa y descansar un poco, tengo los tobillos hinchados. Iré mas tarde.

- Yo iré con Kurenai a casa y le daré un masaje en esos piececitos hinchados.

- Me mimas demasiado - sonrió Kurenai.

- Todos son pocos para ti y el bebé - dijo Asuma acercándose a ella y rodeándola con los brazos.

- No empecéis, por favor - se quejó Anko - Dejad esas cosas para cuando estéis a solas.

- ¿Ya sabéis si es niño o niña? - preguntó Kakashi.

- No, aún no, no queremos saberlo - respondió Kurenai - Queremos que sea una sorpresa.

- Ya se te va notando ¿eh? - apuntó Anko - Se te está poniendo una barriguita bastante abultada, parece que va a ser grandote.

- A saber - comentó Kurenai acariciándose - A saber que será de él, o ella.

- Míralo desde este punto de vista - dijo Kakashi levantándose y mirando a Asuma - Tu hijo podrá ser amigo del hijo de tu pupilo. Bueno Anko ¿nos vamos ya?

Anko y Kakashi se dirigieron al coche de la primera.

- Kakashi ¿Quieres venir el jueves de copas conmigo?

Kakashi la miró perplejo ante la proposición.

- ¿Me estás pidiendo una cita? - dijo con malicia.

- Te estoy pidiendo salir a tomar unas copas, pasarlo bien y luego... ya veremos - sonrió guiñando el ojo.

- ¿Por qué el jueves?

- ¿Por qué no?

- Es que el viernes tenemos que trabajar.

- ¿Crees que no vamos a dormir en toda la noche? - volvió a sonreír.

- Quien sabe.

- Fantasmón - se rió con ganas Anko.

…

Akane, sentada en el sofá de su habitación en la clínica, dentro de su bata celeste, leía uno de los libros que le había llevado el padre de Shikamaru sobre plantas medicinales para que fuera acostumbrándose, para eso había conseguido, con bastante esfuerzo y paciencia que su padre firmase la autorización para que pudiese trabajar. Era curioso, tenía edad para tener un hijo, incluso para casarse pero sin embargo para trabajar necesitaba la autorización de sus padres.

Miraba el reloj segura de que Shikamaru debía estar a punto de llegar, había dicho que vendría después de clases y seguro que no tardaba.

- ¿Se puede? - se asomó sonriente por la puerta Chiharu - ¿Cómo estás, hermana?

- Pasa, pasa, Chiharu, no sabes como me alegra verte, estoy de lo más aburrida.

- Y no vengo sola, pasa.

- Hola hermanita - saludó Ginta.

- ¡Ginta! - Akane se levantó y corrió a abrazarle - Mi tonta hermana mayor ¿cómo te has metido en este lío?

- Porque soy tonta pero tu tienes que aprender de mis errores ¿Cómo están Takato y Kenta?

- Bien, sobrevivimos sin ti, no somos tan inútiles, pero te echamos mucho de menos.

- Claro, no tenéis quien os lo haga todo ¿Y... mamá?

- Imagínate, no hay quien la diga nada.

- No quiere que vuelva a casa ¿verdad?

- Tienes que darle un poco de tiempo - intervino Shikaku - Ya verás como termina entrando en razón.

- Me tengo que ir ya Akane.

- ¿Ya?

- Es que si se entera de que he venido se pondrá aún más enfadada.

- Venga si - dijo Shikaku - Que yo tengo mucho que hacer. Pero no te preocupes que te he traído más compañía, ahora suben.

…

Shikamaru y Shino no habían subido aún a la habitación porque el primero deseaba hablar antes con el doctor y Shino quiso acompañarle.

- ¿Eres familiar de Akane? - se interesó el doctor después de presentarle.

- Como si lo fuera - contestó con gravedad.

- Sentaos. Esta mañana le he hecho unos análisis, físicamente no tiene nada en apariencia importante, esta un poco débil y ese dolor en los riñones no me gusta nada así que prefiero que no haga esfuerzos inútiles y que no se altere. A parte, tiene anemia y el azúcar un poco alto, le he recetado hierro, ácido fólico, unas vitaminas y también unas pastillas para detener un poco esos vómitos que dice tener continuamente. Lo que a mi me preocupa es su estado anímico. Tu padre me ha dicho que sus padres lo han aceptado muy mal.

- Bastante mal.

- Pues eso no la viene nada bien, la pone muy nerviosa y ella necesita tranquilidad.

- No le va a gustar saber eso - comentó Shino.

- No, no le ha gustado. Aquí podemos atenderla pero el problema es que si no tiene nada grave pues es un poco inútil que siga aquí, quiero decir que ocupa una habitación que quizás sea necesaria para un enfermo, además no creas que el ambiente de la clínica es el mejor, ella debería estar en un sitio mas agradable y que la proporcione distracciones.

- Comprendo - asintió Shikamaru.

- Además también sería conveniente que la viera algún psicólogo, no parece aceptar muy bien lo que pasa.

- Si, lo imaginaba, esta tarde llamaré a una psicóloga que conocemos.

- Si, hazlo porque esta mañana le dio un ataque de ansiedad. Se que no quiere tenerlo, que está muerta de miedo y hemos estado hablando de la posibilidad de abortar, el problema es que no es tan sencillo, tal y como está su situación ahora no se si sería la mejor solución porque está sola, se siente sola y sin embarazo no tendría razón para estar en tu casa, debería volver a la suya y no parece que eso sea ninguna solución, quiero decir ¿estáis seguros de que sus padres la perdonaran sin aborta? Pensarlo porque a lo mejor es peor.

Shino y Shikamaru subieron en hasta la habitación.

- Es complicado - habló Shino por el camino - Si ahora lo pierde, sea porque ella quiera o no, sería aún peor. Su madre nunca se lo va a perdonar y Akane ya no es tan niña, si se puso ayer así con ella y le dijo todo aquello no creo que vuelva a callarse más.

- Es una de esas paradojas de la vida, primero quería que desapareciera y ahora tiene que cuidarse para que no desaparezca. Y todo en... dos días.

- ¿Te importaría que ahora hablase con ella a solas?

- No, claro.

Cuando Akane vio entrar a Shino por la puerta no pudo disimular su sorpresa y su alegría y corrió a abrazarse a él. Shikamaru lo vio y se alejó hacia una de las ventanas del pasillo.

- ¿Te parece bonito el lío en el que te has metido? - susurró Shino.

- Si es que soy tonta, soy muy tonta.

- ¿Eh? ¿Estás llorando? Hace mucho que no te veía llorar.

- Es por culpa de las hormonas, me he vuelto una sensiblona. Ven, vamos a sentarnos en el sofá ¿Has venido solo?

- No, he venido con Shikamaru, se ha quedado fuera, ahora viene ¿Sabes que estoy muy enfadado contigo?

- Si, ya lo se, ya lo se.

- Éramos amigos por si no lo recuerdas.

- Shino no seas así conmigo ¿Crees que no estaba deseando verte?

- No me refiero a hoy. Me refiero a que podías haberme dicho que estabas embarazada, no entiendo porqué no tuviste confianza conmigo.

- Lo siento pero es que...

- Es que nada. Akane que soy yo ¿te acuerdas? El imbécil que siempre ha estado a tu lado, el que quería ser un héroe y te falló, el que quiso ocupar el sitio de Shikamaru. Nosotros teníamos confianza, nos lo contábamos todo, tu lloraste en mi hombro y yo te conté... bueno ya sabes el qué ¿Por qué no has tenido confianza conmigo? ¿No pensaste que podía ayudarte?

- Si ya lo se pero tenía miedo, pensé que a lo mejor creías que...

- ¿Que qué? ¿Que yo era el padre? ¿O que tu querías que yo lo pensase?

- Es que no quería preocuparte.

- Si tan solo me lo hubieras dicho entre los dos habríamos intentado pensar algo.

- Pero es que como pasó aquello en las vacaciones y yo no me acuerdo y no quería creérmelo ¿Por qué todo me tiene que salir mal?

- No te voy a decir que no me asusté cuando Shikamaru me lo dijo porque si, si que me asusté.

- Claro ¿cómo no te ibas a asustar?

- Pero luego lo pensé y me di cuenta de que no podía dejar que Shikamaru se ocupase de todo. Akane, a lo mejor ese niño es mío.

- No, no lo es, la ecografía ha dicho que no.

- Ya pero tenía que haber estado a tu lado, como siempre he estado.

- Es que no quiero que estés siempre pendiente de mí. A veces me siento como si te tuviese esclavizado o algo así.

- Que barbaridad - susurró.

- Se que siempre te has sentido responsable de mi y eso no puede ser, yo tengo que aprender a enfrentarme sola a los problemas.

- No sabes ni lo que dices. Nunca debí decirte que me sentía enamorado de ti, te confundí muchísimo ¿verdad? Es lo peor que se puede decir a alguien con el corazón roto.

- Y por eso te hice daño.

- No, tú no me lo hiciste. Mira, siempre dices lo mismo pero eso ya está olvidado. Es cierto que me sentí enamorado de ti y no me arrepiento, al contrario, gracias a eso aprendí y ahora puedo afrontar mis decisiones. A todo esto ¿Cómo ha reaccionado Shikamaru?

- La verdad es que muy bien, ha tenido una gran paciencia conmigo.

- ¿Y se lo has dicho? ¿Le has dado las gracias? Deberías hacerlo porque ha aceptado muchos cambios en su vida y no le vendría mal saber que lo valoras.

…

Shikamaru había visto a Akane abrazándose a Shino y como este la correspondía; era justo la misma escena que hacía algo más de año y medio había visto, la misma; esa que vio cuando estaba buscándola y que le hizo estallar al pensar que había cambiado la cita de aquel sábado para salir con él. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y les dejó solos, ahora sabía que todo había sido un malentendido, que solo eran amigos, que Akane había acudido a Shino porque se sentía dolida y pensaba que él la había traicionado quedando a su vez con Temari... menudo lío de suposiciones, hay que ver lo que provocaba no ser sincero.

Mirando a través de la ventana de pronto acudieron a él los recuerdos de aquel día de primavera. Se veía a si mismo a punto de salir con Temari, pensando que solo era ir a tomar algo con una amiga y que luego vería a Akane. Estaba algo preocupado, de eso se acordaba, preocupado porque Akane había anulado la cita diciendo que tenía que ocuparse de algún hermano o algo así; ni sospechaba que Akane estaba en esos momentos llorando por su culpa, esperando a que le llamase para decirle que no iba a salir con Temari porque con quien quería estar era con ella ¿y como podía ser tan ingenuo? A lo mejor es que pecaba de tonto pero nunca pensó que lo de Temari fuera una cita ni nada de eso ¡como podía ni soñar con que una chica como ella estuviese interesada en un crío como él! Por eso cuando de pronto Temari le besó él se quedó completamente paralizado... Temari comprendió de inmediato lo que sucedía y después de llamarle tonto varias veces le instó a buscar a Akane.

Lo que vino después ya era más que sabido. Malentendidos no resueltos, reproches, discusiones y más discusiones.

Ahora mismo recordaba una de las más tensas que tuvo con Akane. Fue un poco antes del Tanabata, como siempre cualquier cosa que él decía estaba mal para Akane, si él decía blanco, ella negro, lo que fuera con tal de no darle la razón, por esa razón escoger el reparto de la obra de teatro era la excusa perfecta para discutir.

Shikamaru deseaba que los actores principales fueran Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura e Ino, para él eran perfectos porque eran bastante populares y eso atraería al público pero Akane no estaba para nada conforme, ella prefería que esos papeles fueran interpretados por otros que a su juicio lo harían mejor.

Se habían pasado la mañana discutiendo y para colmo Sasuke tuvo que ir en plan "galán" a lucirse con sus aires de tío guapo. Luego estaba lo de Ino, pidiéndole mas pastillas... aquel día Shikamaru estaba más que harto de todo ¿por qué era todo tan problemático?

_"…Shikamaru daba unas últimas caladas a su cigarro antes de entrar al gimnasio._

_- Parece que hoy estás de muy mal humor - decía Chouji a su lado._

_- Las mujeres son todas una mandonas, empezando por mi madre, te lo juro - Shikamaru tiró la colilla al suelo y la pisó - Lo que tampoco me apetece en entrar ahí._

_- Espera Shika, es que tengo una curiosidad ¿Tu sientes celos de Sasuke?_

_- ¿Tengo que estar celoso?_

_- ¿Cómo te lo diría yo? ¡Ah! ¿Sabes la cara que pone Naruto cuando alguien le dice que le invita a ramen?_

_- La misma que tú._

_- Pues cambia a Naruto por Sasuke y el ramen por Akane._

_Akane contaba a Jisei su problema con el reparto de los papeles. Jisei miraba hacia la puerta del gimnasio cuando vio entrar a Shikamaru que, echando un vistazo, fijó su mirada en ellas y caminaba hacia allí muy decidido._

_- ¡Vaya aura! Aquí va a haber movida._

_- ¿Has estado coqueteando con Sasuke? - dijo nada más llegar a ellas._

_Akane le miró de arriba a abajo._

_- ¿Que problema tienes, Bambi?_

_- Yo os dejo solos - comentó Jisei marchándose - Esto es cosa vuestra._

_- Jisei espera - la detuvo Akane._

_- No, no, a mi no me implicáis en esto._

_- ¿Has coqueteado con Sasuke? - repitió el chico._

_- No he coqueteado con él pero si lo hubiera hecho ¿que? ¿Te importa?_

_- ¿Eres tonta? ¿Crees que eso es normal?_

_- ¿Y a ti que más te da lo que yo haga?_

_- ¿Qué quieres hacer con ese chico? ¿Volverle loco? Te lo dije, los chicos somos muy tontos y ese es más tonto que ninguno._

_- No se de dónde has sacado que coqueteo con él pero estás muy equivocado... mira déjame, no tengo porqué darte explicaciones de mi vida._

_Ryuko se acercó a Chouji._

_- ¿Qué le pasa a Shikamaru?_

_- Creo que me he pasado un poco. Le he contado la escena de Sasuke y Akane de antes pero a mi manera, o sea, creo que he exagerado bastante._

_- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?_

_- Quería saber que haría. Normalmente Shikamaru no tiene sangre en las venas, hay que aprovechar los pocos días que está activo para pincharle ¿a que es divertido verle en ese estado?_

_- Buenas tardes chicos - dijo entrando Kakashi, el profesor de guardia en ese día - Siento llegar tarde, a ver, mis directores ¿que habéis preparado para hoy?_

_- Tenemos preparado un reparto provisional - respondió Shikamaru._

_- ¿No vamos a hacer el baile del pollo? - se quejó Lee._

_- A lo mejor luego, si nos da tiempo._

_- Desde luego Kakashi siempre llegando tarde - también se quejó Naruto - No te tomas en serio nada y por tu culpa ahora no nos va a dar tiempo._

_- ¿Que papeles les vamos a dar? - preguntaba Akane a Shikamaru con cierto tono de enfado - ¿Los tuyos, verdad?_

_- ¿En qué hemos quedado? - respondía Shikamaru - Que yo sepa no hemos quedado en nada._

_Todas las miradas estaban fijas en ellos. Shikamaru resopló y se llevó la mano a la nuca._

_- Es algo eventual, por algún sitio tenemos que empezar - continuó - Solo vamos a probar._

_- Pero vas a decir tu propuesta ¿verdad?_

_- ¿Tú tienes una? Si la tienes dila. Si no, será mejor que empecemos por lo que tenemos._

_- Claro, por tu maravillosa idea._

_Shikamaru respiró hondo._

_- Akane, no me arrastres a otra discusión delante de todo el mundo._

_- Eres tú el que hoy estas muy "gallito"._

_Bruscamente Shikamaru agarró a Akane de la muñeca y con paso rápido se dirigió hacia la puerta casi arrastrándola detrás de él, abrió esta de un golpe y salió fuera. Todos miraban sin dar crédito a lo que habían visto._

_- No querrán discutir delante de nosotros - dijo Kankuro_

_Akane respiraba fuertemente, tenía la cara enrojecida por la rabia, la presión de la mano de Shikamaru en sus muñecas era bastante fuerte, pero lo que no soportaba eran sus ojos, aquellos ojos clavados en los suyos parecía querer penetrar en su mente._

_- ¿Que demonios te pasa? - le gritó._

_- Ahora me vas a escuchar - dijo el chico con una tranquilidad casi aterradora._

_- No quiero saber nada de ti._

_- Tú verás. Revisa tu posición, no estás en condiciones de exigir nada. Vas a escucharme por la buenas o por las malas, a mi me da igual, si quieres volvemos al gimnasio y lo hablamos delante de todos._

_Akane sintió un escalofrío, se sentía muy enfadada y casi sentía miedo ¿Dónde estaba el Shikamaru que ella conocía? ¿Dónde quedaba aquel chico amable? ¿Quien era ese?_

_- Suéltame, me haces daño._

_- No. Y seré mas brusco si tu no eres más amable conmigo._

_Akane cerró los ojos con rabia, la ira la estaba dominando. Dos lágrimas producidas por esa ira se apresuraron a resbalar por su mejillas._

_- ¿Por qué no quieres escucharme? ¿Por qué me haces esto? Cometí un error pero ya vale ¿no? ¿Vas a estar toda la vida menospreciándome por eso? Se que te hice daño pero ya está bien ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado ya? ¿No crees que ya es hora de que hablemos y lo solucionemos?_

_- No hay nada que hablar, todo está muy claro, además tu fuiste el primero que no quiso hablar ¿Acaso me pediste alguna explicación?_

_- ¿Que explicación tenía que pedirte? Vi lo que vi y creo que una imagen vale más que mil palabras._

_- ¡Ah, muy bonito! No había nada que hablar, tu tenías cientos de excusas pero yo no, a ti hay escucharte, a mi no, a ti todo el mundo puede comprenderte, claro, pobrecito, fue una tentación muy grande ¿quien puede negarse a comer un dulce? ¿Y a mí? ¿En que me he convertido yo? ¿Sabes lo que la mayoría de la clase pensó que era la chica de la que hablaste el otro día? ¿En que me has convertido, Shikamaru? ¿Que soy para ti?_

_- Me apartaste de tu vida sin darme una explicación - parecía lamentarse Shikamaru - No entendía nada de lo que pasaba, un día dijiste que saldríamos y a la semana siguiente apareciste de la mano de Shino y diciendo que estabais... juntos ¿Y yo que? ¿Qué había sido para ti? ¿Una diversión? ¿Qué pasaba? ¿No era suficiente para ti? Claro yo era aburrido, desmotivado, un muermo. Si al menos me hubieras hecho un reproche, si me hubieses gritado, si me hubieses insultado, si me lo hubieses dicho al menos hubiese intentado comprender, pero no, tu no, tu me dejaste sin más, se suponía que yo tenía que saberlo pero lo único que entendía era que me habían abandonado._

_- Pues supiste como sustituirme muy bien._

_- ¿Crees que esas chicas llenaron el vacío que tu dejaste? Que poco me conoces. Lo reconozco, todo lo hice por despecho hacia ti, quería que vieras que no me importabas... hasta que un bofetón de la realidad me hizo volver ¿y sabes lo peor de todo? Que quería odiarte y no podía._

_- ¿Acaso crees que fue fácil para mi? Shikamaru, Temari me dijo que te había pedido una cita ¿entiendes? me lo dijo precisamente a mi. Esperé a que me dijeras algo, no podía creer que fueras tan hipócrita, confiaba en ti, pensé que eras un chico sensato, pensé que eras honesto, pero no, resultaste vulgar e interesado, incluso te dije que si querías lo dejábamos... espere, esperé, creyendo que al final te arrepentirías y te dije que no podía salir ese día, confiaba en que te esforzarías por convencerme, pero no, te dio igual, estaba claro que la idea de salir con ella era mas apetecible que salir conmigo, claro a mi ya me conocías y sabías lo que encontrarías ¿no?_

_- Yo no quería salir con Temari, no era una cita, yo quería salir contigo. Déjame hablar ¿me vas a escuchar? ¿Cuanto tiempo llevo aguantando tu despecho?_

_- Me da igual, no quiero oírte más, no quiero oír como me explicas porque retrasaste nuestra cita para verte con ella y lo difícil que debió ser para ti decidir entre la chica sexy y excitante que daba a entender una cita emocionante a la mojigata de una cría inexperta._

_- ¡Cabezota! Si hubiese querido enrollarme con Temari podía haberlo hecho cualquier día, no tenía porque esperar al sábado a las 4 de la tarde ¡que hora tan romántica!_

_- No es la hora, es el hecho. Tenías que haberle dicho que salías conmigo, eso era lo que yo quería, haber sido algo para ti, que te importase, que me valorases más._

_- Ya y tu por eso quedaste con Shino ¿no? Tú también podías haber sido más sincera conmigo y decirme que le preferías a él ¿Que pasó? ¿El te daba algo que yo no? Quizás te vino muy bien que yo quedase con Temari para librarte de mi y encima echarme la culpa... pues no olvides decirle al Uchiha lo que te gusta, no vaya a ser tan panoli como yo y no te lo de y tengas que buscarlo en..._

_Akane estrelló la palma de su mano abierta contra la cara de Shikamaru con un sonoro golpe._

_Shikamaru se había quedado quieto, con la cara ligeramente girada después de recibir aquel bofetón. Sonrió levemente mientras lentamente la llevaba a su posición inicial._

_- Lo siento Shikamaru - se apresuró a decir Akane - Lo siento, no quería, no sé que me ha pasado - Akane puso su mano rozando donde había golpeado. Perdona._

_Shikamaru puso su mano encima y apretó la de Akane contra su mejilla._

_- No me importa que me pegues, se que me lo merecía, al menos así no me ignoras… Yo… cuando veo a Sasuke cerca de ti me siento fatal, a él se lo perdonas todo ¿y a mi qué? El se merece otra oportunidad ¿y yo no? Cuando me doy cuenta estoy pensando cosas raras, no se como decirte pero no me fío de él, me hace sentir… supongo que celoso es la palabra._

_Akane retiró su mano y miró hacia el gimnasio._

_- Nos están mirando, esto es muy vergonzoso._

_- En fin ¿volvemos?_

_- Ve tú, necesito un momento para centrarme._

_- Te espero._

_Shikamaru le dio la espalda y haciendo un gesto con la mano comenzó a caminar hacia el gimnasio._

_Todos corrieron a situarse por el gimnasio haciendo como que no hacían nada. Al entrar, Ryuko se acercó angustiada a él._

_- Ve con ella - le dijo - Te necesita._

_- Bueno señor director - dijo Kakashi - ¿Habéis limado ya asperezas?_

_- Creo que ya se lo que tengo que hacer._

_Suspirando y pensando que con las mujeres no hay forma de discutir se acercó a donde Akane había dejado los apuntes de la obra. _

_Temari le observaba, ella no era tonta, esa no era una discusión solo por una obra, sentía pena por Shikamaru, ella no vería las auras pero veía el sentimiento de dolor en los ojos de su amigo ¿cómo podría ayudarle? _

_- Jisei ¿que le pasa a Shikamaru?- se interesó._

_- Nada, no es nada... solo discuten por la obra, Shikamaru quiere que Sakura e Ino hagan de Helena y Hermia y tú de Titania y Akane no está de acuerdo._

_- ¿Por esa tontería se ponen así? ¿Me tomas por tonta?_

_No iba a discutir con Jisei, al fin y al cabo ella había resultado la pieza que incordió y estropeó lo que parecía una bonita historia. Lo que más le extrañaba era que Akane no la hubiese cogido manía._

_Cuando Akane regresó al gimnasio todo parecía normal, nadie, salvo sus amigos más íntimos y Sasuke parecían dar importancia a aquel incidente. Quizás estaban demasiado acostumbrados a sus continuas discusiones, ésta había sido mas intensa, cierto, pero nada más, había que tener en cuenta que ahora se los obligaba a colaborar juntos y seguro que, conociéndolos, era una tontería. Al verla entrar y acercarse a donde estaba Shikamaru, todos se sentaron en el suelo siguiendo los movimientos de Kakashi, dispuestos a escucharles._

_- Siento esta interrupción - habló Akane - Lo siento Kakashi, ya se que los directores no debíamos discutir delante de todos, que estropeamos el ambiente y desorientamos a todo el mundo pero es que me he puesto muy nerviosa._

_- ¿Está todo bien ya? - preguntó el profesor._

_- Si, ya está todo bien._

_- Estupendo. Tienes razón, no es bueno que discutáis delante de los actores, hace que se sientan inseguros, es como si papá y mamá discutiesen delante de sus hijitos, pero también es bueno que descargues esos nervios._

_- Vamos a decir el reparto - continuó la chica - Recordad que de momento es eventual, veremos como se os da, a lo mejor tenemos que hacer algún cambios._

_- Empezaremos por las chicas - habló de improviso Shikamaru sorprendiendo a Akane - Sois menos y terminamos antes. Los papeles de Hermia y Helena van a ser para Sakura y Ten-Ten._

_Akane giró rápidamente la cabeza y le miró perpleja._

_- Es eso ¿no, Akane? - le dijo Shikamaru - De momento Sakura de Hermia y Ten-Ten de Helena._

_Akane no daba crédito a lo que oía. Sentía crecer dentro de ella un calor intenso y acumularse en su cara ¿Por qué Shikamaru había cambiado de idea de forma imprevista? Shikamaru la sonreía de forma amable._

_- ¡Ay que bien! - exclamaba Ten-Ten - ¡Que ilusión me hace! Yo pensé que no me ibais a dar nada._

_- ¿Por qué? - la interrogó Kankuro._

_- Hombre estaba claro, solo hay 4 personajes y parecen hechos para Sakura, Ino, Temari y Hinata._

_- No digas eso - habló en voz baja Hinata - A mi me da mucha vergüenza, yo no podría..._

_- Gracias Akane, gracias Shikamaru ¡veréis como me voy a esforzar!_

_- Para el papel de Titania hemos dudado mucho - continuó Shikamaru muy satisfecho al ver la expresión que mostraba Akane - Porque Hinata da un perfil estupendo pero es muy tímida y tampoco queremos que pase un mal rato, así que, en principio probaremos con Ino ¿te parece bien Akane?_

_Los gritos de ilusión de Ino y la sonrisa de Temari que, estaba dispuesta a decir que ella no representaría el papel de ninguna hadita medio tonta, se hicieron patentes. Akane volvía a mirar a Shikamaru con la boca abierta._

_- Creo que Ino será una reina de las hadas estupenda - añadió Shikamaru - Temari, tú serás Hipólita, la reina de las amazonas. Para Jisei tenemos un papel más complicado, vas a ser un chico que hace de chica, son dos papeles en uno ¿no, Akane? ¿Akane? _

_- ¿Eh? Ah, si... serás Flauta, uno de los actores que hará de Tisbe en la obra que representan al final, así que también serás Tisbe ¿lo comprendes?_

_- Comprendido. Me gusta._

_- Hinata, Sumire, Ryuko y yo misma seremos el resto de las hadas, aún no tenemos muy decidido quienes pero hay una que canta, esa será Sumire._

_- Y ahora vamos a por los chicos. Lee tu serás Posaderas, el que se le pone la cabeza de burro y la vez harás de Píramo en la representación, claro._

_- ¡Bien! Ya veréis como me esfuerzo ¡Lo bordaré!_

_- Seguro - aseguró Akane - Naruto tú serás el Duende que lo lía todo._

_- Jo, pero yo quería ser uno de los guaperas... Bueno, vale, igualmente también me esforzaré._

_- Lo harás muy bien - apostilló Hinata._

_- Sai va a ocuparse del decorado - proseguía Akane - Por eso le vamos a dar un papel corto, al igual que a Chouji. Serán Morrudo, que también hace de Pared y Comodón, que a su vez hace de León ¿entendido?_

_- Yo también haré un pequeño papel - añadió Shikamaru - Sastre y Luz de Luna._

_- Kankuro tu vas a hacer dos papeles, pero no como ellos que son uno que hace a su vez de otro, no lo tuyo son dos, serás Egeo, el padre de Hermia y Filostrato, maestro de festejos, así que puedes lucirte dos veces._

_- Estupendo, o eso creo. Pero vamos me hace ilusión que confiéis en mi._

_- Kiba será Oberón, el rey de la hadas._

_- ¿Si? ¿Yo? ¡Esto si que no me lo esperaba!_

_- Neji será Teseo y Sasuke y Gaara, Demetrio y Lisandro... ah y por último Shino hará el papel de Membrillo. Bueno, de momento quedaría así. El próximo día haremos unos ensayos. No os encariñéis demasiado con los personajes, por si acaso._

_- Os vamos a dar unas hojas con los trabajos eventuales que os hemos asignado "entre bastidores", por ejemplo, Ino y Hinata diseñarán el vestuario._

_- Bien - intervino Kakashi - Veo que cuando queréis os organizáis muy bien - Echó un vistazo a una de las hojas - Buen trabajo. Bueno y ahora como nos sobra tiempo..._

_- ¡El baile del pollo! - gritó entusiasmado Lee - ¡Si!..."_

Shikamaru dio un hondo suspiro, que tontas le parecían ahora esas discusiones… habían pasado tantas cosas desde ese día, ahora todo había cambiado y él tenía que aprender a crecer y convertirse en un hombre.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Espero que el capítulo no haya defraudado demasiado._

_Muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios. Muchas gracias a **Loe** que fue la que, al hablar con ella me recordó que suprimía escenas y me pidió que las pusiese, gracias **Lala-chan **por tus palabras de ánimo, para mi escribir es lo que me anima, me gusta mucho y creo que por eso soy muy detallista con todo, espero que tu estés también algo mas animada._

_Que tengáis todos una buena semana y nos vemos en el siguiente._


	92. El carácter de Sakura

_Después de la escena que había omitido retomamos la historia. Como veréis, Sakura comienza a tomar protagonismo, también os daréis cuenta de que voy a alejar momentáneamente a Akane, esto es porque el embarazo y lo que conllevaba era el centro y solo es una historia dentro de todas las que se cuentan._

_A ver si hay suerte y os gusta el capítulo._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**El carácter de Sakura**

Shikamaru miraba en la pantalla de su móvil el nombre de quien le estaba llamando: su madre. Suspiró y decidió contestar. Tal y como se imaginaba lo primero que escuchó fue un montón de quejas y gruñidos por su tardanza en responder tras las cuales sus órdenes fueron muy precisas: tenía que decirle a Akane que se preparase, que dentro de unas horas iría Shikaku a recogerla. Antes de que Shikamaru pudiera comentar nada el teléfono pasó a su padre.

- ¿Has oído a tu madre? - le habló su padre.

- Como para no oírla. Entonces ¿se va ya para casa?

- Si. Tu madre ha decidido que es lo mejor ¿Has hablado con el doctor, verdad?

- Si, estuve hablando con él.

- Entonces ya sabes que ha dicho que necesita un ambiente tranquilo y tu madre ha pensado que me la lleve a pasar unos días al pueblo.

- ¿Al pueblo?

- Si, al pueblo.

- ¿Pero a nuestro pueblo? ¿Con las abuelas?

- Si. Está alejado de Konoha, tendrá tranquilidad y el aire de la montaña le sentará bien, ya lo verás.

- Pero...

- No hay peros que valgan, es la decisión de tu madre y ya sabes que cuando piensa algo no hay forma de llevarla la contraria. Además dice que no quiere que pases mas noches en la clínica, que seguro que no duermes bien, así que iré a recogeros porque además Akane tendrá que preparar algo de ropa para el viaje y todo eso, supongo.

- ¿Y dónde va a dormir Akane?

- En vuestra casa. No puedo ir ahora mismo a por vosotros porque tu madre y la esposa del padre de Akane quieren limpiar una de las habitaciones y el cuarto de baño y yo tengo que ayudarlas, ya te lo puedes imaginar.

- Ya, ya me imagino.

- Pasaré como a las 8 a por vosotros.

Cuando colgó lo primero que pensó fue en avisar a Chouji para decirle que no fueran a visitarla aunque en seguida cambió de idea porque si mañana su padre se llevaba a Akane al pueblo quizás sus amigas querrían despedirse de ella y desearla un buen viaje y esas cosas, mejor le llamaría para contarle la noticia y avisara a las chicas.

Y después de hacer lo que había pensado se dirigió a la habitación a comunicar las novedades a Akane, a ver como reaccionaba la chica ahora, que Akane era mucho de ser impredecible, mas ahora con todas las hormonas revolucionadas y lo mismo se ponía a gritarle diciendo que ella no pensaba ir a ningún sitio o algo así.

...

Jisei había decidido ir a ver a Iruka al hospital y consiguió convencer a Sumire de que la acompañara, bueno tampoco era demasiado difícil convencer a Sumire de cosas así. Pensó que era una buena idea porque si por casualidad se encontraban con algún otro profesor, al no estar ella sola pues la excusa de pasar a ver a su profesor, al que acababan de operar, no resultaba tan sospechosa.

Sumire no quiso subir a la habitación, no es que no le apeteciese pero tenía la idea de quedarse abajo y si veía venir a cualquier otro profesor subiría corriendo a avisar "por si acaso".

Jisei se rió ante su ocurrencia.

- ¿Por si acaso, qué? Solo somos dos alumnas que han venido a ver a su profesor.

- Yo nos llamaría los pelotas de la clase, es lo que parecemos.

- Bueno, hay que reconocer que si, es lo que parece.

- Mira tu sube y habla con él y haz lo que tengas que hacer y yo te espero aquí y si viene alguno os aviso para que no os pillen.

- ¿Para que no nos pillen? Oye Sumire tu tienes una idea muy equivocada, Iruka y yo somos amigos y nada más.

- Si, si, ya, ya, bueno pues yo no subo, me siento incómoda visitando a un profesor. Sube tu, venga, venga, que estás perdiendo el tiempo, sube de una vez.

Fue inútil que Jisei quisiera convencerla de algo, Sumire se había empeñado en quedarse abajo y nada la convencería.

Resignada y divertida por las ideas de Sumire, Jisei subió y volvió a abrir la puerta de la habitación de Iruka con miedo.

- ¿Se puede?

- Pasa, pasa, Jisei.

- ¿Que haces?

Iruka estaba de pié, guardando en una bolsa de viaje algunas de sus cosas. Ya no iba vestido con el pijama del hospital si no que llevaba su ropa.

- Ya me han dado el alta.

- ¿Ya?

- Claro ¿Cuántos días pensabas que iban a tenerme aquí? Todo ha ido bien, no ha habido problemas en el postoperatorio, ya como y hago otras cosas sin ningún problema ¿para qué me quieren aquí?

Jisei se alegraba, al menos no tendría que ir con ese miedo a verle.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

- Pues irme a mi casa.

- ¿A tu casa?

- Claro. Tu hermano viene a recogerme.

- ¿Pero cómo te vas a quedar solo en tu casa?

Iruka sonrió y se acercó a ella bajando la cabeza hasta quedar su cara a la altura de la de la chica.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien.

- Pero estás recién operado y no te han quitado los puntos.

- Tengo que volver en una semana y me los quitan.

- Pero habrá que curártelos.

- Que no te preocupes. Soy bastante mayorcito, creo que podré apañármelas. De todas formas espero que vengas a visitarme.

- ¿Quieres que vaya a visitarte a tu casa? - Jisei se sintió de pronto bastante perturbada.

- Claro... me gustaría mucho. Yo... Jisei... ¿Qué te parece si este fin de semana vienes al cine conmigo? - sonrió nerviosamente.

Era curioso que se pusiese tan nervioso ¿por qué se ponía nervioso? Tan solo estaba proponiéndole a una amiga que fuesen juntos al cine, eso no era ni una cita.

- Es que me apetece ver una película y... - continuó hablando intentado disimular sus nervios.

- Supongo que Kisuke no le apetecerá ir al cine, es eso ¿a que si?

- Bueno - respiró aliviado, esa frase le venía genial - Ya sabes como es tu hermano.

- Claro, querrá ir a ver si liga a alguna "pollita" como él dice y tú no te encontrarás con ganas de ir de juerga, estás recién operado y necesitas tranquilidad. Si, a mí si me apetece ir al cine.

- Estupendo, yo compro las entradas y tú las palomitas.

Ir al cine con Iruka no tenía nada de malo o sospechoso, a fin de cuentas era su amigo, incluso se lo diría a sus padres, no tenía porqué ocultar nada de nada.

- ¿Te ayudo a recoger?

- No, ya está. Supongo que Kisuke no tardará en venir, ven, voy a pagar mientras la factura del hospital. Oye ¿y Kimimaro?

- ¿Que pasa con Kimimaro?

- Quizás se moleste si no sales con él.

- ¿Por qué? ¡Ah! ¡Tú piensas que estamos saliendo! No, no, que va, solo somos amigos.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Segurísima.

- Ah, pensaba... como fue a buscarte a tu casa y luego te acompañaba de vuelta.

- Es porque le pillaba de camino, su casa está muy cerca de la mía.

- Pues yo pensaba que te gustaba.

- ¿Pero que dices? Somos amigos, nada más... uy sería muy raro pensar en otra cosa.

- A lo mejor para él no es tan raro.

- ¿Estás listo, Iruka? - Kisuke les sorprendió entrando sin aviso en la habitación - Hombre, hermanita, otra vez tu por aquí.

- Hola Kisuke, si estoy listo.

- Pues vamos, ah, no te voy a llevar a tu casa.

- ¿Ah no?

- No. Te vienes a la mía.

- ¿A la nuestra? - preguntó perpleja Jisei.

- Si, a la nuestra. Mi madre ha preparado una cama en mi habitación, dice que te vas a quedar unos días.

- No, no, yo no quiero molestar.

- No es molestia ninguna. Mira, mi madre te aprecia mucho, si sabe que estas solo en tu casa capaz es de ir todos los días a verte, a llevarte la comida y lavarte la ropa, ya sabes como son las madres.

- Pero eso no puede ser, no... tú llévame a mi casa, ya se lo explicaré a tu madre.

- Iruka ¿cómo te vamos a decir que tú eres casi de la familia? Vamos hombre, será divertido y tu Jisei espabila que te has quedado como en otro mundo ¡venga!

Jisei estaba completamente anonadada ¿Iruka iba a pasar unos días en su casa? Eso si que era emocionante.

- ¡Lo siento! - Sumire entró como un torbellino en la habitación y todos la miraron sorprendidos - Eh... esto... ¡Hola!

- ¿Sawanaguchi? - preguntó extrañado Iruka.

- Hombre, la polvorilla ¿Que haces tu por aquí, criatura? - se dirigió a ella Kisuke.

- Pues yo venía con Jisei y me he quedado abajo para... ¡Ah! ¡Kakashi y Anko! ¡Que han venido! ¡Que los he visto abajo!

- ¿Que sucede con nosotros? - habló Kakashi detrás de ella.

- ¡Ahhhhhhhh! - Sumire dio un grito que asustó a todos los presentes.

- Chica tranquilízate - dijo Anko - Tampoco somos tan aterradores.

- No, no es eso... es que... ¡Que sorpresa!

En esos momentos Jisei no sabía si pedir que la tragara la tierra o reírse de Sumire y la cara que se le había quedado.

- Kakashi-sensei ¿no te acuerdas de mí? - habló Kisuke - Me diste clase en el último curso de preparatoria cuando tu estabas en prácticas. Soy Nagashiyama, Kisuke Nagashiyama.

- ¿Nagashiyama? - Kakashi miró a Jisei y luego a Iruka - La única Nagashiyama que ahora recuerdo es... ella.

- Es mi hermana.

- Vaya, pues lo siento pero...

Kakashi miraba de hito en hijo a Iruka, Jisei y el que decía que era su hermano, así que al final sus sospechas no eran muy infundadas: era Jisei, la hermana de ese chico que, evidentemente por estar allí, era amigo de Iruka.

- Nosotras... - interrumpió Jisei - Es que pasábamos por aquí y pensamos en saludar a Iruka a ver como estaba.

- Es que soy amigo de su hermano - añadió presuroso Iruka mientras miraba sin poder evitarlo a Kakashi.

- Si - Kisuke le palmeó la espalda - Iruka es como de la familia, de echo ahora...

- Ahora me acaban de dar el alta y Kisuke me va a llevar a mi casa - se apresuró a continuar Iruka mientras pellizcaba disimuladamente a Kisuke un brazo esperando que este lo entendiera, lo único que le faltaba ya es que supiesen que iba a pasar unos días en casa de una alumna.

- Entonces es que ya estás bien - habló por fin Anko que había permanecido en silencio observando todo - Eso es estupendo.

Estuvieron un rato hablando sobre lo fácil que había sido la operación y que ya no hacía falta estar más en el hospital, solo tendría que ir en una semana a que le quitasen los puntos. Iruka sentía la mirada de Kakashi escudriñándole, sabía que se había dado cuenta, era demasiado obvio y en esos momentos no se sentía capaz de enfrentarse a él, quizás porque se imaginaba las advertencias que iba a hacerle y que le repetiría eso de que su trabajo estaba en juego y no solo eso y si no también su futuro porque si algo así se descubría seguramente no podría volver a ejercer de profesor en ningún colegio o instituto.

Iruka subió al coche de Kisuke y Jisei y Sumire prefirieron irse andando, por supuesto que Sumire tenía muchas, muchas cosas que hablar con Jisei, cosas que no podían esperar, estaba demasiado emocionada con todo lo que había pasado.

...

Para asombro de Shikamaru, Akane no había protestado absolutamente nada. Akane no tenía ganas de llevar la contraria, ni de discutir, además esa familia se estaba portando muy bien con ella, que estuviera embarazada no era solo su problema, si no el de todos y no le habían dado la espalda, podían haberlo hecho porque ella no era de la familia, pero en lugar de eso se había esforzado en buscar una solución buena para todos y la tenían en cuenta a ella, se preocupaban de ella, de ella que nunca se había sentido importante, si su madre no quería que volviese a su casa... ¿con que derecho podría ella protestar las decisiones de esas personas?

Shikamaru esperaba a que Akane terminase de asegurarse que no se dejaba nada. Al final había ido a visitarla Ino, que le llevó un precioso centro de flores hecho por ella misma, Chouji, Ryuko, Jisei, Sumire y Ten-Ten, le llevaron un libro para que leyera mientras estuviera en el pueblo, ya ves tu, como si no tuviesen libros allí, galletas para el viaje... fue muy emotivo, como si se fuese a miles de kilómetros o no volviesen a verla en años, serían cosas de mujeres, pensaba Shikamaru.

- Ya estoy lista, ya nos podemos marchar - dijo Akane sonriendo.

- ¿Ya? ¿Estás segura? ¿No quieres mirar más, por ejemplo, por debajo de la cama?

- No te burles de mí.

- Trae, yo llevo eso.

- No, yo puedo.

- Ahhhh, pesada, te he dicho que traigas.

- Vale, vale, machote, todo tuyo ¿Y tu padre?

- Nos espera abajo ¿Qué? ¿Dispuesta para cambiar de costumbres?

- Dispuesta. Esto Shikamaru, no se si te he dado las gracias a ti.

- Has dado muchas veces las gracias.

- Ya, pero me refiero a ti. Por mi culpa tienes que cambiar tus costumbres y tu rutina.

- Lo dices como si yo no tuviera culpa de lo que pasa.

- Si pero...

- Pero que pesada eres, eres muy pesada ¿lo sabías?

- Si, tú también me lo has dicho muchas veces.

- Además, mientras respetes las reglas todo irá bien.

- ¿Qué reglas?

- Ya sabes: no andar en ropa interior por la casa, que uno no es de piedra, ni colgar tus sujetadores en el baño, es algo que no soportaría.

- Tú tampoco andes en ropa interior ¿eh?

- Pero es mi casa.

- A ver si me voy a emocionar, que yo tampoco soy de piedra.

Sonrieron con cierta complicidad, a veces tenían esos momentos únicos entre ellos en los que parecían complementarse y entenderse perfectamente.

- Me gusta que vengas a vivir conmigo... a nuestra casa.

Akane le miró. Shikamaru disimuladamente miraba hacia otro lado. La verdad es que cuando quería Shikamaru era muy dulce y amable, tendría que ir pensando en hacer algo para que viera que realmente agradecía que siempre estuviese allí, dándole apoyo.

- No digas ni una palabra más - le dijo - Tienes el don de sacarme de quicio así que no hables o estropearás la imagen que ahora mismo tengo de ti.

Durante el camino hacia el que parecía iba a ser su nuevo hogar, Akane, nerviosa en el asiento de atrás del coche de Shikaku, se preguntaba que sería de su vida a partir de ese momento, todo había cambiado tanto que ni se reconocía a si misma.

- Ya estamos aquí - saludó Shikaku al entrar en casa - Pasa Akane, sin miedo - indicó a la chica.

- Bienvenidos - respondieron casi al unísono Yoshino y Chiharu.

- Hola hermana - se acercó Chiharu - Pasa, hoy yo misma he preparado la cena especialmente para ti.

- Seguro que no es cierto - habló en tono de burla Shikamaru.

- Idiota - se quejó Chiharu - Vamos, pasa, pasa. Shikamaru dijo que te gustaban las gambas rebozadas y eso hemos hecho, anda Shika, ve a poner la mesa.

- Mendokusei - se oyó quejarse por lo bajo al chico mientras soltaba lo que llevaba encima del sofá y se dirigía a la cocina.

- ¿Y yo? - dijo Akane - ¿En que puedo ayudar?

- Tu siéntate y descansa - indicó Shikaku.

- Tu deja que trabaje Shikamaru - continuaba hablando Chiharu - Ahora tienes que acostumbrarte a mandarle que haga cosas.

- ¿Te querrás callar, plasta? - Shikamaru entraba y salía de la cocina llevando los cubiertos a la mesa - Anda y ven a ayudarme.

- ¿Ves? - reía Chiharu - Le da vergüenza. Y hay flan de postre, los hizo él mismo esta mañana antes de ir al instituto para llevártelos a la clínica. Yo le dije que los hiciera de chocolate pero él dijo que no; si es que es un soso, así que ha hecho flanes sosos como él.

- Pero seguro que están buenos - habló Akane.

- ¿Has oído, hermanito? Akane opina que estás tan bueno como un flan.

- ¡Chiharu! - se oyó gritar desde la cocina a la madre - ¡Deja de decir tonterías!

- Son ustedes demasiado amables conmigo, yo...

Akane parecía a punto de llorar, aquella familia, pese a lo que les oía gruñir entre ellos y lo enfadada que parecía siempre su madre, era la familia que ella siempre pensó que debía ser la suya.

- ¿Vas a llorar? - se acercó a ella preocupado Shikaku.

Dejándose llevar por un impulso, Akane enterró su cara en el pecho de aquel hombre y rompió a llorar.

- Lo siento señor Nara, lo siento, no puedo evitarlo.

- Pobre criatura - Shikaku acarició suavemente su pelo con una mano mientras con la otra levantaba su rostro - Has debido pasarlo muy mal ¿verdad? - Puso las dos manos en sus mejillas limpiándole las lágrimas.

Shikamaru se había quedado clavado en el sitio, mirando aquella escena, con dos platos en las manos.

- Lo siento - Akane se apartó rápidamente con bastante vergüenza - Lo siento.

- Ven - Chiharu la cogió de la mano - Tienes que lavarte la cara y no seas tonta, no llores encima de mi padre, huele a ciervo, mi madre es mas blandita.

Shikamaru seguía en el mismo sitio, mirando a su padre sonreír tontamente mientras él arqueaba una ceja.

- Que hombre más patético - susurró mientras continuaba con lo que estaba haciendo.

- Os hemos preparado un par de futones en la habitación grande - indicó la madre - También os hemos puesto toallas en el servicio. Mientras estés en el pueblo, la señora Kumoyuki y yo limpiaremos toda la casa, ah, Shikaku, mañana llévate la furgoneta y mira a ver si la nevera y la lavadora viejas aún funcionan y te las traes. De momento tendréis que apañárosla con lo que tengamos, conseguir muebles nuevos y bonitos y todo eso tendréis que hacerlo vosotros.

- No se preocupe señora - habló Akane - Ustedes ya hacen demasiado por nosotros.

Akane no podía quejarse, era cierto que no tenían nada pero a pesar del miedo que le daba el futuro se daba cuenta de que ahora no estaba sola.

...

Se podía decir sin lugar a dudas que entre unas cosas y otras los ánimos en las clases de 2-1 y 2-2 estaban bastante crispados. Tsunade empezaba a dudar de la eficacia de haber mezclado las clases y así se lo hacía saber a Shizune.

- Tienes que darles tiempo - respondía esta - Acabamos de empezar el trimestre, es normal que aún no estén adaptados y que sean recelosos unos con los otros…

- Supongo que si - dijo levantándose de su asiento - Bueno, el padre de Shikamaru está a punto de venir ¿Llamaste a los padres de Akane?

- Si, si lo hice y les cité a ambos para que viniesen hoy.

- ¿Y?

- El padre me contestó directamente que no iba a venir, que no podía faltar al trabajo por una tontería escolar.

- ¿Una tontería escolar? ¿Su hija está embarazada y lo llama "tontería escolar"? Desde luego es increíble, increíble.

- Tranquilízate, recuerda que Shikamaru nos advirtió de lo que pasaba en su familia.

- ¿Que me tranquilice? ¿Cómo me voy a tranquilizar? ¡Es su hija por el amor de dios! ¿Es que le da igual? - resopló - ¿Y su madre?

- Dijo que intentaría venir pero que no aseguraba que pudiese.

- Lo que quiere decir que no vendrá - unos golpecitos en la puerta la hicieron sobresaltarse - ¿Quien es? - gritó.

- Perdona - Kakashi abrió un poco la puerta y asomó la cabeza - Disculpa jefa, el padre de Shikamaru y la señora Kumoyuki han venido, les he llevado al despacho de Kurenai.

- ¿La madre de Akane ha venido?

- No exactamente, es la mujer de su padre.

- Bueno - suspiró Tsunade - Al menos se presenta alguien de su familia, algo es algo. Voy para allá.

Tsunade se marchó con paso firme y Kakashi sonrió a Shizune mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

- Parece que hoy está de mal humor - comentó.

- Bastante. Oye Kakashi, quería preguntarte una cosa.

- Dime.

- ¿Te apetecería salir a tomar algo el jueves?

- ¿El... jueves? - repitió Kakashi perplejo.

- Si.

- ¿Qué pasa el jueves? ¿Hay algo que desconozco?

Shizune se echó a reír.

- Me temo que si. Digamos que hemos quedado unos cuantos compañeros para celebrar algo ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

- Pues es que... ¿Tiene que ser el jueves?

- ¿Tienes otros planes para el jueves?

- Pues la verdad es que si.

- Oh vaya, menuda contrariedad - comentó pensativa - Bueno, pues nada, yo lo he intentado.

- Pero podemos quedar otro día - sonrió.

- Umm… no se, el jueves era perfecto, en fin, ya hablaremos.

Kakashi se quedó más que confundido, debía ser que se aproximaba un tifón, si, sería eso, estaban en época de tifones y de todos era sabido que el viento afecta el ánimo de las personas, a lo mejor es que alteraban los hábitos de las mujeres también o eso o era su gel de ducha nuevo, quizás los anuncios de televisión eran ciertos y atraía a las hembras.

Quien no estaba para tonterías era Sasuke. Bastante tenía con su problema familiar y todo eso de la cita matrimonial, era algo que no conseguía quitarse de la cabeza, algo que comenzaba a angustiarle, sentía cierta presión en el pecho y algunas ganas de gritar pero claro, no lo hacía, él no era así, él apretaba los dientes y se tragaba lo que sentía. Y así, tragándose su rabia lo que conseguía era trasformar esta en desprecio, desprecio que escupía a los demás.

Por primera vez toda su frialdad se veía resquebrajada, por primera vez se sentía vulnerable y eso no podía ser, se sentía tan impotente que se odiaba a si mismo y necesitaba descargar contra algo o alguien toda su frustración aunque no fuera lo habitual en él.

Naruto llevaba observándole desde el día anterior, estaba claro que algo le pasaba, ese no era el Sasuke de siempre. Luego miraba a Ino, lo que le faltaba... de pronto las dos Barbie-girls de la clase, Stella y Kikyo habían decidido hacerse amigas suyas, bien, justo la influencia que menos le convenía a Ino, unas chicas superficiales y fashion-victime ¿Pero que podía hacer? No iba a ir así por las buenas a separarlas y decirle a Ino que esas chicas no eran buena compañía no iba a servir para nada, si acaso para que él hiciera un poco el ridículo. Así que allí estaban las tres hablando de los pantalones tan ideales que se habían comprado y recomendándole a Ino una tienda súper, pero súper fashion y no es que a Naruto le pareciese mal que Ino se viese bonita, al contrario, eso seguro que ayudaba en su autoestima, lo que no le gustaba es que para esas chicas lo único importante era la imagen exterior y eso era lo que Ino se empeñaba en cambiar de ella, como si no fuese ya suficientemente bonita.

Cuando volvió a mirar a Sasuke vio que este salía por la puerta de la clase y quizás fuese por su gesto o no sabía porqué pero le dio mala espina.

Sumire y Ryuko agobiaban a Shikamaru a base de preguntas.

- ¿Ya estará en tu pueblo? - decía Sumire.

- Pero si aún no han salido de Konoha - contestaba Shikamaru de forma aburrida.

- ¿Cómo se encontraba? - se interesaba Ryuko.

- Ay, yo la voy a echar mucho de menos - añadía Sumire - ¿Le has dicho que nos llame?

- Mi padre le ha dejado un ordenador viejo que ya no utiliza para que se ponga en contacto con todas vosotras, así que ya dejarme un poco en paz.

- ¿Y cómo se va a poner en contacto con nosotras si ella no tiene facebook, ni nada? - insistía Sumire.

- Tiene correo - aclaraba Jisei - Ah no, que era el mismo que el de sus hermanos... cosas de su familia.

- Va a hacerse un facebook ¿vale? - respondía Shikamaru - En cuanto llegue se lo hará. Por dios, que exageradas sois las mujeres para todo.

Sasuke entró en la clase de 2-2 y como una exhalación se acercó al grupo donde estaba Shikamaru.

- ¿Dónde está Akane? - fue lo único que dijo mientras miraba fijamente a su interlocutor.

- Buenos días, Uchiha - contestó monótonamente Shikamaru.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Akane? - insistió.

- Le tengo secuestrada, voy a pedir un rescate por ella aunque aún no se bien el qué.

Sasuke no estaba para bromas y mira por donde había encontrado con quien descargar su mala leche. Violentamente agarró a Shikamaru del cuello de su camisa y le levantó del asiento. Fue todo tan rápido que cuando todos se dieron cuenta tenía el rostro de Shikamaru a centímetros del suyo.

- Tienes un grave problema de actitud - decía Shikamaru que parecía no inmutarse.

Sasuke le soltó apartándole de él con desprecio. En ese momento Shino y Sakura se interpusieron entre ellos dos.

- ¿Que problema tienes, Uchiha? - habló Shino.

- Sepárate Shino - dijo Sakura apartando a Shino - Esto es asunto mío.

Todos miraron sorprendidos a la chica. Sasuke esbozó una sarcástica sonrisilla.

- ¿Tuyo?

- Si, mío. Todo esto es culpa mía, durante años he alimentado tu ego y nada de esto pasaría si te hubiese puesto en tu lugar cuando debía hacerlo.

- ¿Se puede saber de que hablas? - se burló Sasuke.

- Que por mi culpa y el de otras imbéciles como yo siempre te has creído superior al resto, pero que sepas, Sasuke Uchiha, que no vales tanto como crees.

- Esto... Sakura... - empezó a decir Shikamaru - Creo que el asunto iba conmi...

- No. Esto es cosa mía. Estoy harta de esconderme detrás de todos y que tengáis que solucionar mis problemas, sobretodo Naruto, eso ya se acabó, ahora voy a ser yo la que os ayude.

Shikamaru miró a todo el mundo perplejo, nadie sabía de qué hablaba Sakura ni a que venía aquella escena. Naruto había entrado en la clase y desde la puerta observaba todo incrédulo. Sasuke se cruzó de brazos frente a Sakura.

- A ver, señorita histérica ¿que tienes que decirme?

- Tengo que decirte que dejes en paz de una vez a Akane. Que te olvides de ella, si te has enamorado de ella pues mira, lo siento pero Akane no es una chica que se fijaría en ti, si fue simpática contigo fue porque es una persona amable y educada pero tu no le importas ¿lo escuchas? Tú no eres nada para Akane, ella no está enamorada de ti, ni siquiera interesada ¿te duele? Pues te aguantas, las demás también hemos tenido que soportar tus desprecios.

- No sabes ni de lo que hablas - le respondió Sasuke con tranquilidad.

- Si, si lo se. Akane es de Shikamaru, entre ellos hay algo que tu no puedes entender y que no vas a conseguir romper, así que si tu orgullo de macho se siente dolido te vas a un rincón y te lames tu solo tus heridas.

- ¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí? - habló en tono alto Shizune - Vamos, cada uno a su clase, venga, que ya ha sonado el timbre ¿Es que no lo habéis escuchado?

Los alumnos, que se habían reunido alrededor de Sakura y Sasuke, se dispersaron. Sasuke, con su habitual gesto de superioridad, descruzó sus brazos y se dio media vuelta ante una Sakura que le miraba como retándole mientas apretaba fuertemente los puños.

Naruto no se encontraba bien. Todo aquello era demasiado para él, Sasuke y Sakura, sus dos mejores amigos, los más importantes para él, enfrentados y de aquella forma ¿Que le pasaba a Sasuke? ¿Realmente estaría enamorado de Akane? ¿Que le pasaba a Sakura? Sentía que tenía que hablar con los dos y solucionar aquello, sobretodo porque Sasuke cada vez le preocupaba más.

Una vez todos en su sitio, Shizune se situó delante de la mesa del profesor. Daba una asignatura de las consideradas por los alumnos "de relleno" ya que no era de las principales y tampoco tenían muchas horas a la semana, se trataba de la que, a falta de un nombre mejor, habían dado en llamar "economía doméstica y sociabilidad", un nombre un poco enrevesado que no explicaba que impartía exactamente.

- Bien, chicos, hoy vamos a empezar a tratar el tema de los debates, como exponer nuestras ideas en público y defenderlas. Debatir no es discutir acaloradamente intentando demostrar que nosotros tenemos la razón y que nuestro oponente está equivocado.

- Perdona sensei - interrumpió Deidara - ¿Se puede saber esto en que nos va a ayudar en el futuro?

- Pues entre otras cosas os ayudará a saber defender vuestras ideas, a perder el miedo a decir en público lo que pensáis, os ayudará a coger confianza en vosotros mismos y eso es algo muy importante para enfrentaros al mundo, ahí fuera no todos van a ser amigos vuestros, ni van a ser benevolentes, eso es una jungla en el que sobrevive el que está capacitado para hacerlo. Saber defenderos dialogando, saber convencer a las personas de que vuestras ideas son las convenientes os ayudará mucho, pero mucho en vuestro futuro laboral.

- Eso es cierto - habló Kabuto con cierto soniquete de burla - Hay personas que creen que con gritar está todo resuelto.

No sabía decir porqué pero a Sakura eso le sonó a indirecta hacia su persona.

- Debatir no es gritar, debatir es exponer de forma clara y razonable, escuchar a tu oponente y defender tus principios con razones convincentes. Antes de empezar con la teoría os cuento que, a partir del próximo día, en esta clase tendrá lugar un debate. Haremos dos equipos de dos personas cada una, cada equipo expondrá sus puntos de vista tratando de convencer al resto de la clase y después comenzará el debate. Os advierto, antes de que empecéis a protestar que, el trabajo que hagáis en equipo será valorado y formará parte de la evaluación y también, por supuesto, vuestra exposición y como defendáis el tema que os haya tocado.

- ¿Y que vamos a debatir, sensei? - se interesó Lee.

- Tenemos muchos temas muy variados para debatir. El primero de ellos va a ser: "El ser humano desde el punto de vista zoológico o biológico: ¿Quiénes somos en el concierto del reino animal? ¿Tienen nuestros comportamientos algo que ver con el instinto, con la supervivencia de la especie y con nuestro pasado evolutivo?"

- ¿Que clase de tema es ese? - protestó Kankuro - Si ni entiendo lo que has dicho.

- El que ha salido el primero. Por cierto los encargados, escogidos completamente al azar, de este debate van a ser, por el equipo A que defenderá que el hombre se deja llevar siempre por sus instintos animales de supervivencia, Sakura y Sasori.

- ¿Que? - exclamó Sakura que no se encontraba de buen humor para ciertas bromas - ¿Tengo que hacer equipo con Sasori?

- Si, será tu compañero.

- ¿Es broma, no?

- No, no lo es. Tenéis que presentar un proyecto en común, no dos proyectos, si no solo uno que es el que deberéis exponer.

- Pero yo no puedo ser compañera de Sasori.

- Es lo que te ha tocado. Me extraña esa actitud en ti, Sakura, siempre has sido muy disciplinada y aceptado todos los restos.

- ¿No se puede apelar? - habló Sasori.

- No, no se puede. Ya se que a algunos no os va a gustar vuestro compañero o el tema que os toca defender, es mas, quizás odies tener que defender alguna postura porque apoyéis justo lo contrario pero ¿Dónde estaría el reto si no? El equipo B que defenderá que el hombre ha evolucionado y ha dejado atrás sus instintos animales, serán Neji y Ten-Ten. Al terminar la clase os recomendaré unos libros que quizás os ayuden en vuestro planteamiento o al menos para que sepáis de que habláis.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Bien, pues a partir de ahora todo va a ir más deprisa._

_Muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios recibidos._

_**Lala-chan**, muchas gracias por el comentario, no, no me olvido de nadie, ya se que han estado un poco aparcados pero ya les empiezo a meter caña, tranquila._

_**Emily**, gracias por tu comentario y por tus sugerencias._

_**Ale-chan**, graaaaaacias, un gustazo verte de nuevo por aquí, me alegra mucho que te guste como va quedando, ya sabes que esta historia va mas adelantada en algunas cosas que la otra pero recuerda que cada una tiene sus "detallitos" que las diferencian._

_Espero que tengáis una buena semana. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._


	93. Una proposición inesperada

_Con mucho retraso debido a los problemas que estos días ha tenido esta página , ajenos a mi y que gracias a una buena persona que me ha ayudado he conseguido "una solución provisional", ya está aquí un n__uevo capítulo y de nuevo, como son muchos personajes no puedo ocuparme de todos como quisiera pero os repito lo que siempre digo: no me olvido de ninguno. Puede que parezca que tiene escenas algo extrañas y que no se entienden pero es que son como un "preludio" a lo que va a pasar._

_Espero que os guste._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Una proposición inesperada**

Shikamaru entró en el gimnasio donde estaban ya la mayoría de sus compañeros esperando para comenzar el ensayo. Llevaba una bolsa en una de las manos y fue derecho hacia donde Jisei, Ryuko y Chouji le esperaban sentados.

- Hola Shikamaru - saludó Chouji - ¿Todo bien?

- Agh - gruñó con desgana.

- ¿Que sabes de Akane? - se interesó Ryuko.

- Está bien, os llamará esta noche. Tomad - puso la bolsa encima de las piernas de Jisei - A ver si podéis ayudarme, a mi todo esto me aburre demasiado.

- ¿Qué es? - preguntó Jisei.

- Es un catálogo de... colores ¿Te lo puedes creer, Chouji? Un catálogo de colores, nunca se me había ocurrido pensar que existía tal cosa.

Jisei sacó una enorme carpeta de la bolsa.

- ¿De colores de qué? - interrogó Chouji.

- De colores de pinturas. Pinturas para paredes. Es increíble, yo pensé que eso de pintar las paredes era algo simple, que había colores azul, amarillo, rojo, verde... ¡y unas narices!

Chouji echó un ojo al catálogo que Jisei acababa de abrir.

- ¿Y todo eso son colores?

- Si, y diversas combinaciones ¿Tu sabías que existía el color violeta mineral?

- Ni idea ¿Que color es ese?

- ¿Y para qué es esto? - curioseó Ryuko.

- Para pintar las habitaciones de mí casa.

- Guau, tu casa... que fuerte suena eso - comentó Jisei.

- Y como es mi casa dice mi madre que tengo que escoger yo los colores.

- ¿Y no debería Akane decir algo? - agregó Ryuko - Ya sabes el carácter que tiene, lo mismo se mosquea o algo.

- Ha dicho mi madre que hay que aprovechar ahora que ella no está para pintar, no vaya a ser que el bebé respirase los efluvios y saliese flipado.

- Tranquilízate un poco - habló Jisei - Tienes el aura muy agitada, nunca te la había vista tan agitada.

- Si, es muy problemático.

- Lo estás haciendo muy bien, no tienes de que preocuparte.

- Ah... mendokusei.

- Deja ya de quejarte, siempre te estas quejando. Se lo que piensas.

- ¿Ah si? Pues mira, infórmame porque yo no lo se.

- Crees que Akane te va a odiar, tienes miedo a que renuncie a sus sueños y tarde o temprano te lo eche en cara, pero no tienes que preocuparte, recuerda que Akane es muy cabezota.

Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos, incluido el profesor de turno, comenzaron con la rutina habitual de cualquier otro día pero sin embargo no se estaba dando nada bien, el ambiente era muy tenso y todo el mundo parecía tener los nervios crispados.

Los principales protagonistas de todo el caos eran Sakura y Sasuke, de pronto la química que existía entre ellos había desaparecido, ambos parecían torpes y no eran nada creíbles.

- ¿Se puede saber que os pasa hoy? - se interesó Shikamaru acercándose a ellos - Nunca habéis estado tan torpes.

- Es difícil concentrarse en hacer una escena de amor cuando tu compañero está pensando en otra chica. Mira Shikamaru - habló en voz baja - Te voy a decir la verdad: no quiero actuar con él, me pone nerviosa, prefiero que me cambies de papel.

- ¿Qué no quieres actuar con él?

- No, no quiero... no puedo... compréndelo, por favor, no soporto hacer escenas de enamorados con él... me duele, me siento mal, incómoda... no puedo... cambiarme de papel, por favor.

Shikamaru vio los ojos enrojecidos de Sakura y llenos de lágrimas y entendió que aquello iba muy en serio, fuera lo que fuera lo que le pasaba parecía afectarla bastante.

- ¡Está bien! - habló en voz alta para llamar la atención de todos - ¡Hacemos un descanso! Sasuke, Sakura, venid conmigo, tengo que deciros algo.

Los tres se alejaron de sus compañeros.

- Sasuke ¿Tienes algún problema en actuar con Sakura?

- Si, si que lo tengo, bueno en realidad lo tengo con el papel que me habéis adjudicado.

- ¿Y eso? - habló sarcástica Sakura - Si es uno de los galanes.

- Por eso, por la única razón que me escogisteis fue porque soy popular ¿a que si? Lo siento pero no estoy nada cómodo con ese papel.

- ¿Y lo dices ahora? - se quejó Shikamaru.

- ¿Cuando querías que lo dijera? Se supone que todo esto es consecuencia de mis actos ¿lo recuerdas?

- Oye, tipo presuntuoso, es cierto que todo lo que ocurrió el año pasado fue porque te comportaste como un crío caprichoso uniéndote a ese grupo, pero lo que hicimos no fue por ti, ni por ayudarte a ti, lo hicimos por Naruto y por Sakura, porque que sepas que eran los únicos que confiaban en ti. Y ahora tenemos esta sanción e intentamos hacerlo lo mejor posible y tú deberías colaborar.

- Eso es lo que intento, por eso me esfuerzo en hacer esa mierda de papel que me habéis dado.

- Voy a pensar un momento - dijo separándose de él mientras repasaba los apuntes, los suyos y los de Akane, le hubiera gustado que Akane estuviera allí para ayudarle a decidir o más bien que decidiese ella pero no estaba y había que tomar una decisión, la mejor para la obra.

Al cabo de unos minutos volvió a situarse en el centro del improvisado escenario.

- ¡Escucharme! - llamó la atención Shikamaru - Voy a decir unos cambios.

Todos prestaron atención a su director.

- Por lo visto - comenzó a hablar - Hay algunos que no estáis contentos con los papeles que se os han dado, que estáis incómodos y no sois capaces de dar el 100% así que, vamos a hacer unos cambios.

- ¿A estas alturas? - se quejó Ino.

- Pues si. Es mejor que lo aclaremos todo ahora, aún estamos a tiempo. Vamos a decir un cambio. Si alguien no está contento con su papel, por favor que lo diga ahora. El cambio que vamos a hacer es el de Sasuke. Ya no va a ser Lisandro, Akane no está aquí pero tengo sus notas iniciales y se estará de acuerdo conmigo con que este papel es mejor que lo haga Kiba.

- ¿Yo? Pero yo soy el Rey de las Hadas.

- Si, y lo haces muy bien - explicó Shikamaru - Pero creemos que serás un estupendo Lisandro porque eres muy pasional y es lo que necesita ese papel. Tu papel, el de Rey lo hará ahora Kankuro.

- ¿Voy a ser el Rey de las Hadas?

- Si, aquí a mi socia anotó que le parece que tienes un punto sexy y salvaje que le viene muy bien... eso pone ¿Te molesta?

- No, me parece muy bien.

- ¿Y yo que voy a hacer? - interrogó Sasuke.

- Harás el papel de Teseo.

- ¿Entonces que haré yo? - preguntó ahora Neji - Ese era mi papel.

- Tú harás el papel de Chouji, Chouji el de Egeo y yo seré el maestro de ceremonias.

- ¿Y el que hacías tu? - intervino Sakura.

- Lo hará Sumire, que le gusta mucho eso de actuar y siempre se queja de hacer poco.

- ¡Bien! - se oyó exclamar entusiasmada a Sumire.

- Pero entonces Neji hará muy poco - comentó Temari.

- Si hará, porque a partir de ahora va a ser el encargado de la organización. Venga, vamos a ver como se os dan los nuevos papeles.

Mientras todos comentaban los cambios, Neji se acercó a Shikamaru.

- ¿Por qué voy a ser el encargado de la organización? ¿No os ayudaban Chouji y Ryuko?

- Sinceramente, los nombramos ayudantes para que estuvieran juntos, ya sabes lo pavos que eran, pero ahora ya salen juntos y te prefiero a ti para ayudarme a organizarlo todo.

- ¿No hace eso Akane?

- ¿No te han dicho nada Hinata o Temari?

- ¿De qué?

Shikamaru suspiró.

- Bueno, supongo que tarde o temprano te enterarás. Akane está embarazada.

- ¿Cómo que está embarazada?

- No me hagas explicarte detalles.

- ¿Y de quien?

- Es del imbécil que tienes delante.

- ¿Estás seguro? Mira que a lo mejor tú no sabes todo de Akane.

- ¿Estás insinuando algo de ella?

- No, de ella no pero hay veces que...

- Se nos va la cabeza, ya, ya lo he descubierto.

- Y otras veces hacemos cosas que nunca haríamos porque...

- Es mío, no le des mas vuelta. Si te refieres a lo que sucedió en la casa del lago de Sasuke puedes quedarte tranquilo, esto fue antes.

- En cierto modo es un alivio.

- ¿Qué? ¿No me vas a decir que no lo esperabas de mí o algo así?

- No. Sería hipócrita que hiciera algo así, se bien lo que es dejarse llevar.

- Si tu lo dices, mira Akane tiene que trabajar y yo dedicarme a estudiar para este año ingresar en la universidad y no podemos ocuparnos de todo, necesitamos alguien que nos ayude, alguien como tu, organizado y meticuloso.

- Entiendo. Me parece oportuno.

- ¿No te molesta que te haya quitado el papel?

- Para nada, la verdad es que no me gusta mucho actuar en público.

En cuanto Neji se separó de él fue Sakura la que se acercó.

- Gracias Shikamaru.

- No hay de que. Tú lo haces muy bien, es una pena que él estropee tu actuación.

...

Terminado el ensayo se dividieron en diversos grupos como era habitual en ellos.

Ino y Sakura emprendieron el camino de vuelta solas. Esto sorprendió mucho a Sakura, era extraño que Ino no quisiese volver junto a su grupo habitual y prefiriese ir con ella.

Ino estaba preocupada por Sakura, sabía de la escena que había tenido lugar entre ella y Sasuke y luego estaba el echo de que Shikamaru cambiase a Sasuke de papel en la obra, ella había visto a su amiga hablando con Shikamaru y después hizo el cambio así que seguro que algo había tenido que ver la pelirosa con todo eso.

Ino no era la chica superficial que todo el mundo pensaba, ni tampoco le tenía manía a Sakura, al contrario. Como siempre estaban compitiendo por cualquier cosa, sobretodo por llamar la atención de Sasuke, se habían creado la imagen de rivales, siempre parecían empeñadas en picarse la una con la otra pero nada más alejado de la realidad. Ellas eran amigas y su amistad estaba por encima de todo. De pequeñas Sakura siempre se refugiaba en Ino, Sakura era una niña acomplejada y encontraba en Ino todo el apoyo que necesitaba... si, ellas eran amigas, sobretodo eran amigas.

Ver a Sakura tan abatida llenaba a Ino de tristeza. No le gustaba verla así, y se lamentaba interiormente de no tener las palabras adecuadas para animarla.

- Así que - habló en tono alegre - ya no estás enamorada de Sasuke.

- ¿Que te hace suponer eso?

- Bueno, por lo que le has dicho ¿Entonces me lo puedo quedar?

- Todo para ti, aunque no creo que te sirva de mucho.

- Sakura... ¿qué te pasa?

- Pasa que me he dado cuenta de lo imbécil y ridícula que soy, siempre detrás de Sasuke, siempre mirando por sus ojos, siempre intentando llamar su atención ¿Y que he conseguido? Perder mi vida.

- Chica lo dices como si fueses vieja o algo así. Vamos, no digas esas cosas, nadie que te hace llorar te merece, Sakura.

- Pero es que yo aún le amo. Se que no debería hacerlo y no quiero pero no puedo evitarlo. Me siento tonta y ridícula, me siento patética, siento que mi vida es toda una estupidez.

- Pero te has dado cuenta de tu error, eso es lo que importa. Ahora lo que tienes que pensar es en seguir adelante, la vida es un camino y nunca sabes lo que vas a encontrar.

Sakura sonrió.

- Te agradezco que estés a mi lado, animándome.

- Pues claro que estoy a tu lado, siempre lo estaré, somos amigas. Vamos, Sasuke será muy guapo y todo lo que quieras pero si no sabe apreciarte ni apreciar todo lo que has hecho por él es que no te merece.

- ¿Por qué siento tan vacío mi corazón? Le quiero Ino, le quiero y no se porqué le quiero si él no me quiere, si es un miserable y ¿sabes lo mas curioso? Que cuando le veo se me revuelve el estómago y no lo aguanto, te juro que no lo aguanto… le quiero pero creo que le estoy cogiendo manía.

- Ten entiendo.

- Tengo que acabar con esto y tengo que hacerlo yo, yo sola.

- Bueno, pero la ayuda de una amiga no te vendrá mal - sonrió.

Sakura miró a Ino... si, ellas eran amigas y pasase lo que pasase entre ellas siempre podían contar la una con la otra, no importaba que las decisiones que tomase una no le gustasen a la otra, eso daba igual, aún así se apoyaban.

Sakura pensaba como sacar el tema de la comida ahora que Ino parecía muy receptiva cuando esta miró su reloj y puso cara de sorpresa.

- ¡Ay que se me había olvidado! Perdona Sakura es que había quedado con Stella y Kikyo en el centro comercial.

- ¿Con Stella? Pero ella es...

- Ahora son mis compañeras - se apresuró a hablar Ino - Y son muy simpáticas. A veces juzgamos a las personas sin conocerlas realmente. Bueno ¿estás bien?

- Si, si, estoy bien, estoy bien.

- No porque si no estás bien las llama y les digo que no voy.

- No, que va, estoy bien. Anda vete.

- Estupendo. Esta noche te llamo ¿vale?

- Vale.

- Y anímate que no me gusta verte tan triste.

- No te preocupes, esto se me pasa enseguida.

Ino se marchó y Sakura se quedó quieta, miró a su alrededor, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en mitad del puente para cruzar la autopista. Se acercó a uno de los bordes a mirar. Siempre le había gustado mirar pasar los coches a toda velocidad por debajo de ella. Recordaba que de niñas ella e Ino solían ir allí a mirar y fantasear con que personas irían en esos coches, hombres que volvían a sus casas después de un día de trabajo, casas donde les esperarían sus mujeres y sus hijos y así pasaban a soñar como serían sus vidas en el futuro.

Sonrió al recordar a la edad que querían casarse... según eso ya debían estar a punto de hacerlo. Recordaba como hablaban de sus futuros maridos, tan guapos y tan perfectos y de como las ayudarían en todo porque claro, serían muy tolerantes y comprenderían que ellas iban a ser famosas y ricas. La sonrisa se le borró de la cara al recordar de nuevo la realidad y la amenaza de la anorexia pendiendo sobre la cabeza de Ino... Ino... su amiga que ahora se había marchado para reunirse con esas dos huecas y tontas chicas ¿Acaso la estaba perdiendo? Si, podía sentir como poco a poco Ino iba alejándose de ella... la anorexia y ahora esas dos... estaba perdiendo a su amiga y no solo a ella, por culpa de su propio egoísmo también Naruto se estaba alejando y eso sin contar a Sasuke... ¿es que todos la iba a abandonar? ¿Que había hecho mal para que todos se alejaran de ella?

- Espero que no vayas a tirarte por el puente - la sobresaltó una voz masculina, seria y fría - Provocarías un accidente masivo.

Sakura miró y se encontró a quien menos podía imaginarse: Itachi Uchiha. Se quedó quieta, paralizada, sin saber que responder a ese hombre con el que a penas si había alguna vez intercambiado algún saludo respetuoso por el instituto.

Sin duda era la situación más incómoda en la que recordaba haberse encontrado.

- Di ¿Vas a tirarte?

- ¿Por qué iba a tirarme?

- Porque estás a punto de llorar.

- ¿Y qué si lloro? - gritó de pronto - ¿No tengo derecho a llorar si me da la gana?

Itachi no expresó ningún tipo de sorpresa ante la respuesta de la chica.

- Por mi puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Ni siquiera sabía porqué le había dirigido la palabra, bastante poco le importaba a él lo que hiciera esa cría. Se fijó en ella, respiraba agitadamente.

- Te estás híper ventilando - dijo sin mucho interés.

Sakura le miró llena de rabia ¿Quien se creía ahora este que era para decirle nada? Si es que un Uchiha tenía que ser, seguro que todos los Uchiha eran igual de pretenciosos.

Itachi dio un paso hacia ella y sin decir una palabra la agarró fuertemente el brazo y echó a andar arrastrándola tras de si mientras Sakura, entre sorprendía, furiosa y asustada decía todas las palabrotas que conocía.

- ¿Quieres que grite que me estás secuestrando?

Itachi se paró en seco y se volvió a mirarla.

- Solo te llevo a tomar algo que te calme.

- ¿Pero tu quien te has creído que eres? - bufó

- ¿Vienes conmigo o no?

- ¿A donde me quieres llevar?

- A ningún sitio, personalmente no tengo ningún interés en ti

- Pues entonces ¿Que es lo que te pasa? ¿Estás loco o algo así?

- Pensé que necesitabas hablar con alguien.

- ¿Pensaste? ¿Y de donde sacaste esa idea? ¿Y por qué iba a querer hablar contigo?

- ¿Vienes o no? - dijo secamente mientras se giraba y comenzaba a andar.

Sakura se quedó unos instantes quieta, confundida, mirando como se alejaba. De pronto llevaba por una mal sana curiosidad comenzó a andar detrás de él.

...

Ten-Ten y Neji estaban en la biblioteca municipal. Habían sido puestos juntos para el debate y siendo Neji tan estricto como era había dicho que lo mejor era empezar cuanto antes a trabajar en ello, así que lo primero de todo, según siempre Neji, era leer esos libros que Shizune les había recomendado. Sentados en una solitaria mesa ambos leían en silencio.

Ten-Ten soltó el libro y estiró los brazos hacia arriba juntando las manos y moviendo el cuello a la vez que también estiraba las piernas por debajo de la mesa.

- ¿Que haces? - Neji la miró inquisitoriamente.

- Ay Neji me aburro mucho - se quejó en voz baja.

- Compórtate por favor, estamos en un sitio público - habló también en voz baja, por algo estaban en la biblioteca.

- Hace una tarde estupenda ¿Que hacemos aquí dentro encerrados?

- Preparar nuestro trabajo.

- ¿Y no podíamos leer esto en otro sitio? El parque, por ejemplo.

- Nos distraeríamos.

- Jo, nunca te entenderé ¿Que tienes tú en contra de divertirte un poco?

- Yo me divierto, me divierto mucho cuando hay que divertirse.

Porque Ten-Ten conocía a Neji desde hacía ya muchos años si no, aquella mirada le hubiera dado miedo. Apoyó uno de los codos en la mesa y su barbilla en la mano y miró ensoñadora a través de la ventana... si que hacía una tarde estupenda.

- Oye Neji - llamó su atención susurrando - ¿Que tal te va con Temari?

- ¿A que viene ahora eso?

- Pues soy tu amiga y me interesan las cosas de mis amigos.

Neji dejó el bolígrafo con el que estaba tomando notas del libro que leía con un gesto de paciencia.

- Está claro que no me vas a dejar leer ¿verdad?

Ten-Ten sonrió como si fuera una chiquilla traviesa.

- Estamos en un punto muerto.

- ¿Y eso?

- Simplemente queremos estar seguros de lo que sentimos el uno por el otro así que nos hemos dado un tiempo

- Seguro que ha sido idea tuya, eres tan formal para todo.

- ¿Es ese mi problema? ¿Que soy formal? ¿Crees que me iría mejor si fuese un cabeza hueca como Naruto?

- ¡Eh! No te metas con Naruto, es un encanto de persona.

- Perdona, olvidaba que ahora es tu novio.

- No es mi novio, lo nuestro es otra cosa.

Neji miró a Ten-Ten a los ojos, era una chica bonita y alegre ¿Por qué no se enamoró de ella? Siempre estaban juntos, ellos y Lee y todo el mundo decía que estaban hecho el uno para el otro, que hacían una pareja perfecta ¿Por qué el amor siempre es tan caprichoso?

- ¿Te acuerdas cuando todo el mundo decía que éramos novios?

- ¡Vaya que si me acuerdo! La gente tiende siempre a ennoviar a cualquiera.

- ¿Qué nos pasó?

- ¿Que nos pasó de que?

- ¿Por qué no llegamos a salir?

- Porque tú no quisiste.

- ¿Cómo la sabes? Nunca lo intentaste.

- Con lo serio que eres no hay quien se atreva... bueno, Temari si, pero es que ella es como de otra raza de mujeres.

- Bueno, casi mejor que no lo intentásemos, no habría salido bien y ahora a lo mejor nos odiábamos o algo así.

- ¿Tu crees?

- Seguro.

- Eso no puedes saberlo.

- Si, estoy seguro, somos incompatibles totalmente.

- Pero dicen que polos opuestos se atraen.

- Eso son cosas de imanes, no de personas. Las personas funcionamos de otra forma.

- Oh, vaya, pues yo creía que también servía para las personas.

- Imposible. Las personas tendemos a juntarnos en grupos afines a nosotros. Tu y yo no tenemos nada en común, nuestra relación habría sido un caos, mira ahora por ejemplo, yo quiero estudiar y tu salir a pasear.

- Pero nos lo pasamos bien.

- Durante unos momentos pero nada mas. Vamos Ten-Ten, piénsalo, no podríamos ir ni al cine juntos, las películas que me gustan a mi te aburren a ti y al revés.

- Pero por amor se hacen esos pequeños sacrificios.

- No, eso se hace durante los meses del enamoramiento, mientras estuviéramos con las hormonas alteradas y nos interesara más besarnos que otras cosas, después, pasada esa etapa terminaríamos cansados el uno del otro. Yo no aguantaría tu ritmo de vida. Mira, esas son las cosas que hacen que las relaciones se rompan, tú necesitas a un chico como Naruto a tu lado, alegre, divertido, con tus mismas aficiones, o Kiba, o Lee... un chico con el que salir a gastar energías por ahí.

Ten-Ten torció la boca.

- En el fondo no te falta razón pero no se, no me convences del todo.

Neji volvió a coger su bolígrafo y a enfrascarse en el libro que leía y Ten-Ten a mirar soñadora por la ventana.

...

Sentada en la terraza de una cafetería, con un zumo encima de la mesa, Sakura miraba totalmente intrigada a Itachi que sacaba un cigarro del paquete de tabaco y se lo llevaba a los labios.

- ¿Te molesta que fume? - dijo con el cigarro en los labios mientras encendía el mechero.

- No - respondió débilmente.

¿Pero que hacía ella tomando un zumo con Itachi Uchiha? Ella misma no salía de su asombro.

Claro que igual de sorprendente era para Itachi. Así que esa chica de cabeza rosada era una de las amigas de su hermano, bueno, eso ya lo sabía, como para no saberlo, pero se preguntaba si Sasuke sentía algo por ella o no.

- ¿Sales con mi hermano? - preguntó.

- Bueno pues yo... no... bueno, mas o menos pero... no.

- ¿Os habéis enfadado?

- Podría decirse que si.

- ¿Por eso ibas a tirarte a la autopista?

- ¡Eh, oye, que yo no iba a tirarme a la autopista! Pues si, lo único que me faltaba, soy tonta pero no tanto como para querer morir por un chico. Oye ¿Por qué me has invitado? ¿Es que quieres algo de mí?

- Solo pensé que necesitabas hablar con alguien.

- Eres muy distinto a como te describe Sasuke.

- ¿A si? ¿Y que dice de mi? No, mejor déjalo, no me lo digas, no me importa en absoluto.

Si que era raro, si, aunque también era raro que ella fuese detrás de él.

- Solo siento curiosidad por ti - habló de pronto Sakura - No pienses nada raro, Sasuke siempre habla de ti cosas desagradables y me preguntaba si eran ciertas.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Son ciertas?

- Eres muy extraño.

- Pues anda que tu, que te has ido a tomar algo con el odioso hermano de tu novio.

- Sasuke no es mi novio, no es nada mío, que te quede claro y no se que hago aquí, mejor me marcho ya. Gracias por el zumo.

Sakura se marchó e Itachi siguió fumando lentamente. Le había resultado curiosa esa chica, se suponía que debía caerle mal y sin embargo había ido a tomar algo con él, seguramente llevada por la curiosidad.

- ¿Que? - dijo Temari sentándose en la silla que había dejado vacía Sakura - ¿Qué hacías tu con mi compañera?

- No lo se.

- ¿No lo sabes? Pues me has dejado esperando como a una tonta.

- La he visto y la he invitado. Es amiga de mi hermano, quería hablar con alguno de sus amigos, no se, saber algo de él, hace años que estamos muy distanciados.

- ¿Añoranza?

- De pequeño mi hermano era un niño encantador.

- Si te vas a poner melancólico será mejor que me marche.

- ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así?

- Llego y te encuentro con una de mis compañeras y ahora te pones a hablar de tu hermano cuando era pequeño ¿Quieres que piense que estás empezando a drogarte o algo así?

- ¿Te has puesto celosa?

- ¿Por que estabas con Sakura? A lo mejor.

- Eso es muy extraño en ti.

- A lo mejor has pensado que no tengo sentimientos.

- Nunca pensaría eso de ti - la sonrió como solo él sabía hacer y como solo a ella sonreía.

Y Temari volvió a dejarse atrapar por aquel hombre y su magnetismo y cuando quiso darse cuenta estaban en su apartamento, la ropa esparcida por el suelo y ellos devorándose a besos.

La piel de Temari era algo que enloquecía a Itachi, su color, su suavidad, su olor y su calidez… solo de pensar en que otro hombre podía tocarla era algo que enervaba y sacaba su parte mas violenta.

- ¡Ah! - se quejó la chica.

- Lo siento - Itachi se quedó paralizado - Lo siento, lo siento.

- No pasa nada pero ten un poco de cuidado, por favor.

Después de calmar esa sed que siempre sentían el uno del otro, Temari se levantó y empezó a buscar su ropa por el suelo.

- Quédate esta noche conmigo - susurró Itachi.

- Sabes que no puedo. Por cierto, compra preservativos, no me gusta hacerlo sin ellos.

- ¿No dijiste que tomabas la píldora?

- Si pero ya no me fío de nada.

- ¿Crees que voy a pegarte alguna enfermedad?

- Por si acaso te lías con alguna de mis compañeras - rió - No, es que una de ellas se ha quedado embarazada y me ha entrado como cierta paranoia.

- ¿Una de tus compañeras? Menudo palo.

- Ya te digo.

- ¿Y quien es?

- Es Akane, no se si la recordarás, es una con el pelo…

- Con el pelo naranja… estaba en la casa del lago - Itachi se alarmó - ¿No será de Sasuke?

- No, tranquilo, no es de Sasuke.

- Pero a él le gustaba esa chica, le gustaba mucho ¿Lo sabe?

- Pues no lo se, yo creo que no.

- Mierda, justo lo que le faltaba - se lamentó.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Crees que de verdad está enamorado de ella?

- Sasuke es… no se como se va a tomar una cosa así.

- Si, con lo caprichoso que es lo mismo le da una pataleta ¿Sabes lo que creo? Que te preocupas por tu hermano mucho más de lo que dices.

- Temari, yo quería decirte una cosa, por eso te he pedido que nos viéramos hoy.

- ¿Ah que no era para que te viera con Sakura?

- No. Es algo más importante.

- Pues dímelo, te escucho.

- Bueno verás... ¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo?

Temari le miró llena de confusión para al momento romper a reír.

- No sería ahora mismo.

- O sea que si, que has empezado a drogarte.

- Olvídalo, era una pregunta absurda - por unos instantes Itachi había valorado en Temari como una futura esposa porque era la candidata perfecta ya que su familia tenía bastante renombre en su ciudad, unir a los Uchiha con los Subaku podía ser una buena solución para evitar males peores, pero no, no podía utilizarla de esa forma - Pero si te voy a preguntar una cosa ¿Te gustaría venir a vivir conmigo?

- ¿Cómo?

- Me gustaría que te mudaras a mi apartamento. Estoy harto de este juego que tenemos ¿Por qué no intentamos vivir juntos?

- ¿Cómo?

- Piénsatelo.

- ¿No crees que estás precipitando mucho las cosas?

- No lo creas, pueden pasar muchas cosas y quizás no tengamos tanto tiempo como piensas. Temari, yo te quiero y quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo que pueda.

- Itachi, me das miedo ¿Es que te pasa algo?

- Por favor, piénsalo, por lo menos podríamos intentarlo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Pues ya está el capítulo. Muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios._

_**Ale-chan**, que bien verte por aquí, gracias por leer. Bueno no se si haré algo para el capítulo 100 supongo que algo haré aunque aún queda mucho pero si me gustaría que fuera algo especial, si alguien tiene alguna idea que me la diga._

_**Karee**, muchas gracias por tu comentario, lo he leído muy atentamente y tomado nota de todo. Cierto que Lee no ha salido mucho… creo que ya va siendo hora de empezar con él._

_**Lala-chan**, gracias una vez más por leer y comentar. En cuanto a la pregunta que me haces pues mira Akane es cierto que tiene mucho carácter y no piensa renunciar a sus sueños tan fácilmente pero bueno ya descubrirás lo que se le ocurre. Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo.  
_

_**Emily**, también muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Si, bueno, Sakura poco a poco va cambiando pero claro, es poco a poco, no es tan fácil cambiar de la noche a la mañana, todo lleva su tiempo pero si te aseguro que cambiará mucho y demostrará lo que ella vale._

_Espero que tengáis una buena semana y nos veamos en el siguiente con otros personajes ¡Sayorana!_


	94. Ausencia de cariño

_Puse ese título al capítulo porque todos los personajes que salen se dan cuenta de lo importante que es sentirse querido o apreciado de alguna forma._

_Espero que os guste._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Ausencia de cariño**

-¡Shikamaru! - gritaba Naruto por los pasillos del instituto mientras corría, esquivando a diversos alumnos hasta él, que se encontraba en la puerta de su aula - Un momento.

Shikamaru se detuvo y le esperó mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Que te pasa? Mira que eres escandaloso - comentó cuando le tuvo cerca.

- Mi madre ha dicho que tiene un hueco libre esta tarde, que si quieres ir.

- ¿Esta tarde? Si, estupendo.

- ¿Entonces le digo que vas a ir?

- Si, iré.

- Genial ¡Nos vemos luego, dattebayo! - dijo marchándose apresurado hasta su aula.

- Espera... vaya, no me ha dicho a que hora. Que desastre de chico.

Encogiéndose de hombros entró en la clase.

- ¡Shikamaru, ven, ven! - llamó su atención Sumire haciendo aspavientos al lado de Ten-Ten y Jisei - Ven, mira.

Resignándose a su suerte y a soportar personas escandalosas se acercó a ellas.

- ¿Que quieres?

- Que te voy a enseñar una cosa. Espera.

Cogió uno de sus libros y lo ojeó hasta que encontró entre sus páginas una foto que cogió y le enseñó al chico. Este la miró y sonrió.

- ¿A que está guapa? - inquirió Sumire.

- Muy guapa.

- Se la hice en los últimos ensayos, en uno de esos momentos en los que estaba de buen humor.

- La verdad es que la sacaste muy bien - repuso Ten-Ten.

- Es por el embarazo - susurró temerosa Sumire mirando a su alrededor como asegurándose de que no la oían - Dicen que con el embarazo las mujeres se ponen guapas.

- Es porque dicen que la piel se pone luminosa - explicó Jisei - o por la felicidad que sienten las futuras mamás.

- Eso no puede ser - intervino Shikamaru - porque muy feliz no está.

- Es porque va a ser una niña - volvió a susurrar Sumire - Cuando es niña las mamás se ponen guapas y cuando es niño feas ¿o era al contrario?

- ¿Pero que teoría de abuela es esa? - se burló Jisei.

- Pues yo lo he oído.

- Mi madre - habló Ten-Ten - cuando estaba embarazada de mi hermano se puso horrible, le salió en la cara como un salpullido horroroso.

- ¿Lo ves? - insistió Sumire.

- Hombre Sumire - contestó Jisei - Si eso fuera cierto veríamos un montón de embarazadas con la cara como un plato de arroz y no es así.

Shikamaru la devolvió la foto.

- No, es para ti, te la regalo - Shikamaru volvió a mirar la foto - No te voy a pedir nada a cambio. Se que la echas de menos.

- Pues si se fue ayer mismo, no he tenido tiempo de echarla de menos.

- Mentiroso - agregó Jisei - A mi no me puedes engañar, tu aura te delata.

- Pues yo si la echo de menos - añadía Sumire - Y mucho.

- Vamos Shikamaru - continuó Jisei como ignorando a su amiga - Reconócelo.

- No es que la eche de menos es que no paro de pensar en como estará allí, sola. Me angustia pensar que puede estar triste, deprimida, que a lo mejor me necesita y yo no estoy cerca para ayudarla.

- ¿Tú te angustias, Shikamaru? - le interrogó Ten-Ten - Yo pensé que nunca te angustiabas.

- Pues ya ves, soy humano a pesar de todo.

- Bueno, yo me voy a mi clase - dijo Jisei - Anímate, genio, tu siempre sueles tenerlo todo bajo control. Hasta luego chicas.

Shikamaru dejó la foto encima de su mesa y se dispuso a soltar la cartera. En ese momento Kabuto y Sakon pasaban por su lado. Kabuto se detuvo y cogió la foto.

- ¿Te traes la foto de novia, Nara? ¿Hoy tampoco va a venir y la añoras? - habló en tono cínico Kabuto.

- ¿Te importa? - le arrebató la foto de la mano - Esto es algo privado.

- ¿Sigue haciendo esos ruiditos cuando la tocas algún punto sensible? - dijo socarronamente.

Shikamaru se cruzó de brazos y mantuvo la mirada fija en él, intentando no mostrar ningún gesto en su rostro; bien sabía él que lo que quería era provocarle, pero no iba a conseguirlo.

- Claro - intervino Sakon burlón - Que tu ya usaste esta mercancía.

- Si - continuó Kabuto clavando sus ojos en aquellos que le miraban tan descarados - Ya es mercancía de segunda mano.

No, no iba a conseguir provocarle, Shikamaru sabía de sobra que solo estaba marcándose un farol e intentando hacer que saltase, así que continuó en la misma posición y con la misma cara de póker, mirándole.

- Claro - prosiguió Kabuto en el mismo tono - A mi esta ya no me interesa, lo que me gustaría es algo fresco y sin usar... como Ryuko.

A pesar de las ganas que sintió de decirle que si tocaba a Ryuko iba a terminar sin genitales, Shikamaru se contuvo.

Kabuto le mantuvo la mirada durante unos segundos y después, tras subirse las gafas, sonrió y se dio media vuelta.

Shikamaru se sentó casi como si se desplomase en su silla. _"Mierda"_ pensó_ "Con tantas cosas que han pasado se me había olvidado el capullo este y lo que estará tramando. Tengo que hablar con Shino de todo esto"._

Volvió a mirar de nuevo la foto y luego hacia la puerta, casi esperaba que apareciese Akane de pronto, con su cara de enfado, mirándole furiosa y que se acercase a él diciendo eso de "ciervo del demonio" pero la que entró fue Sakura, eso si, con gesto de enfado y pasó por su lado.

- Menuda cara tres, Haruno - le sonrió.

- Ah, hola Shikamaru, perdona, es que estoy de bastante mal humor.

- Si, eso ya se ve.

- ¡Que foto más bonita! - exclamó al fijarse en ella.

- La ha hecho Sumire, es una gran fotógrafa.

- ¿Cómo está? - dijo cogiendo la foto y mirándola.

- Supongo que estará bien. Mi padre la ha llevado a nuestro pueblo para que pase unos días allí a ver si le ayuda a relajarse.

- Entiendo. Supongo que para vosotros todo esto debe ser muy difícil.

- Pues bastante.

- Oye Shikamaru, si necesitas ayuda o lo que sea, que sepas que pueden contar conmigo.

- Gracias Sakura, lo tendré en cuenta - tal y como estaban situados Sakura estaba casi de espaldas a la puerta y Shikamaru de frente y pudo ver como Sasuke se asomaba y buscaba algo con la mirada - No mires ahora pero Sasuke está en la puerta.

- Que asqueroso, seguro que está viendo si Akane ha venido... que asco le estoy cogiendo. Por favor, sígueme el juego.

-¿El qué?

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar Sakura le puso las manos en el cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella juntando los labios.

Así permanecieron unos instantes, sin besarse ni nada, solo manteniendo los labios juntos aunque a vista de Sasuke si parecía un beso. Shikamaru, que había cerrado los ojos en un acto reflejo al ver tan de cerca la cara e la chica, abrió uno y miró a Sasuke mientras pensaba que comprendía lo que quería hacer Sakura y que no estaría mal ayudarla cuando Sasuke dio media vuelta y se marchó, entonces se separó de ella.

- Ya, ya se ha ido.

- ¿Que haces, Shika? - Sumire le miraba con los ojos en blanco.

- Ha sido culpa mía - se excusó Sakura - No se, he visto a Sasuke y...

- Ah... ¡Ah! - exclamó Sumire - ¿Era un beso de mentira? ¿Para poner celoso a Sasuke?

- No se si para ponerle celoso o yo que se - gruñó Sakura - Lo siento Shika, pero gracias por no dejarme en ridículo.

Al ir a su sitio Sakura se encontró con la mirada y la sonrisa cínica de Kabuto.

- ¿Que miras? - le bufó.

- Eres patética y tienes ideas de patética.

- ¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos?

- Eh - la sorprendió Sasori a su lado - Tenemos que hablar.

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa? - le gritó.

- Tenemos que quedar para preparar el debate.

- ¿Y no puedes decirlo de otra forma?

- ¿De que otra forma quieres que te lo diga, cabeza de chicle?

Sakura le miró llena de rabia.

- Eres un estúpido, un maldito canijo estúpido.

- Estoy tratando de ser amable contigo - le contestó con toda tranquilidad.

- ¡Olvídame!

- Eso quisiera pero no me dejan ¿Quedamos esta tarde y vamos a la biblioteca? No te creas que a mi me apetece quedar contigo, tengo cosas mucho mejores que hacer.

- Pues vale. Quedamos esta tarde. A mi tampoco me apetece quedar contigo pero no voy a permitir que eso estropee mis notas y cuanto antes lo hagamos antes terminaremos.

_"¿Por qué me ha tenido que tocar con este estúpido?"_ pensaba Sakura mientras sacaba sus cosas. De repente la imagen de Itachi vino a ella _"¿Y ahora porqué me acuerdo de ese? Quizás porque no tiene pinta de ser el monstruo del que siempre habla Sasuke_".

Sasuke entró con bastante mal humor en su aula, había salido de mal humor y aún entraba peor. Fue derecho hacia Jisei y esta, al verle, sintió un escalofrío, realmente su aura era muy siniestra.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Akane? ¿Hoy tampoco va a venir? - le soltó impertinente.

- Pues no, no va a venir. Y relájate un poco que te va a estallar una vena.

- ¿Qué le pasa?

- Que no se encuentra bien.

- Ya, claro y yo voy y me lo creo. Que me digas que le pasa ¿Es que todo el mundo lo puede saber menos yo?

- A ver, Sasuke, tranquilízate.

- Estoy tranquilo ¿Tu me ves nervioso? No, pues entonces. Habla.

- Akane está enferma, es solo eso, ya ves tú todo el misterio.

- ¿Qué es lo que tiene? Llamé a su casa y su madre me dijo que no estaba allí.

- Es porque está en casa de su padre, sus padres están divorciados y ella está con él. Y tiene gastroenteritis, para que lo sepas, está bastante pachucha, no para de vomitar y no va a venir en esas circunstancias, vendrá cuando se encuentre mejor ¿Te vale la explicación?

Sasuke la miró intensamente, como si quisiese penetrar en su cerebro a través de sus ojos.

- ¿Tanto os costaba decírmelo? Sois todos unos despreciables.

Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su sitio. Jisei resopló aliviada.

- Tarde o temprano se enterará - murmuró Ryuko.

- Pues mas vale que sea tarde. Lo último que necesita Akane es a este rondando a su alrededor y acosándola a preguntas, porque este, te lo digo yo, es de los pesados que no se conformará con un "el niño es de Shikamaru".

Sasuke se sentó serio y taciturno en su silla. Tobi se acercó a él.

- ¿Que tal estás primo? Pareces de muy mal humor.

- Déjame en paz Tobi, no tengo ganas de aguantar tus payasadas.

- ¿Sasuke quiere saber cosas de Akane-san?

- Te digo que me dejes.

- Tobi sospecha cosas. Tobi sabe más de lo que todos creen.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que Tobi puede que sepa algo que tú no sabes.

- ¿El qué?

- ¿Quieres que investigue si es cierto lo que sospecho? - dijo cambiando completamente el tono de su voz.

- ¿El que vas a investigar?

- He oído cosas, palabras, frases...

- No me interesan tus trapicheos. Déjame en paz, no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie.

- De acuerdo. Si cambias de idea solo... llámame.

...

- ¿Tampoco sales hoy a comer? - interrogaba Sai a Misaki a la hora de la comida.

- No, me voy a quedar aquí.

- Entonces comeremos aquí.

- No. Tú ve a comer con Naruto y Sakura.

- No tengo ganas de comer con ellos.

- Pues ve a comer con Sumire.

- Tampoco tengo ganas de comer con Sumire ¿Qué pasa? ¿Que no quieres que coma contigo?

Misaki bajó la vista.

- Es que te aburrirás.

- Eso no lo sabemos.

Misaki se resigno a no insistirle más. No quería que se quedase con él pero tampoco quería que pensase que es que le caía mal o le molestaba su presencia.

Ambos se pusieron a comer en silencio. Sai observaba a Misaki, estaba nervioso y evitaba mirarle.

- ¿Sabes Misaki?

- ¿Qué?

- Yo soy una persona bastante inteligente, no me tengo por tonto.

- Yo no he dicho que seas tonto.

- Pero me tratas como a tal.

- No, eso no es cierto, yo se que eres una persona inteligente y además culta.

- Se que no demuestro a menudo mis sentimientos, que no soy cariñoso, ni espontáneo. Se que todo el mundo piensa que soy un tipo raro.

- No eres un tipo raro.

- Si lo se, se que he sido bastante antisocial, no estoy acostumbrado a tratar a las personas. Yo tenía un hermano y falleció y me dolió mucho; en ese momento decidí que los sentimientos solo sirven para hacerte daño porque si yo no hubiese tenido sentimientos hacia mi hermano no me habría dolido su muerte.

- Lo siento - dijo con verdadera compasión.

- Así que decidí ignorar los sentimientos... hasta que conocí a Naruto y los demás y me di cuenta de lo divertido que es tener vínculos de amistad con otras personas.

- ¿Y por qué me cuentas eso?

- Porque no soy tonto y me molesta que me tomen por tonto. Se que Deidara se ha metido contigo y no me lo has contado.

- Es que es algo sin importancia.

- Se que Orochimaru te pega y no quieres que te ayude.

- Es que no puedes ayudarme.

- Y se que me estás evitando últimamente y no se por qué.

- Es porque... es porque no quiero...

- ¿Es porque eres homosexual?

- Es mejor que no te vean conmigo, créeme.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Porque vayan a pensar que somos novios o algo así?

- Pues... si.

- También tengo amigas ¿Debo evitar que me vean con mis amigas para que no digan que somos novios?

- No es eso, no es lo mismo.

- No veo la diferencia.

- Es que yo... tengo mala fama... todos piensan que soy... que por mis gustos yo...

- ¿Que te lo haces con cualquiera?

- Si te ven mucho conmigo van a pensar que tu y yo...

- ¿Y qué si lo piensan?

- ¿Es que no te importa?

- ¿Me tiene que importar?

- Sai, esto no es como que piensen que tu estás saliendo con una chica porque yo no soy una chica.

- ¿Y?

- Pensarán que tú eres homosexual también y te etiquetarán como "maricón" y serás un maricón toda tu vida.

- Tu eres mi amigo, me caes bien, me gusta estar contigo y no entiendo porqué debido a tu condición sexual tengo que dejar de ser tu amigo.

- ¿Es que no entiendes que no quiero perjudicarte?

- No, no lo entiendo ¿Es que tu no entiendes que ese sería mi problema, no el tuyo? ¿Acaso es que tú no quieres ser mi amigo? ¿Te caigo mal? ¿Estás harto de mi presencia?

- ¡No! No digas eso ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

- No se me ocurre otra explicación mejor. Debe ser que te molesto y te incomoda mi presencia.

- ¡No, no! No lo entiendes, no lo entiendes. No quiero que nadie te insulte, no quiero que hablen de ti, que rumoreen, que te den la espalda, porque te lo aseguro, hay personas que si creen que eres homosexual te van a dar la espalda.

- Si hay gente que piensa que soy homosexual y por eso me da la espalda creo que será porque no me conocen y no merecen que yo les conozca.

- Pero te pueden hacer daño.

- Eso es decisión mía. Es decisión mía quienes son mis amigos y quienes no. Tú eres una persona, Misaki, dejando a parte tu condición sexual, eres una persona, una persona excepcional.

Misaki sentía que iba a ponerse a llorar de un momento a otro. Por un lado sentía ganas de llorar por la impotencia de no saber explicarse bien y por otra porque Sai había conseguido llegar a su corazón con esas palabras.

- ¿Ves? - sollozó - ¿Ya estoy llorando como una chica?

- Creo haber leído en varios sitios que los hombres también lloran, no es algo exclusivo de las mujeres.

- Es que hay otra razón por la que huyo de ti.

Miró a Sai que a su vez le miraba a él sin mostrar ninguna expresión, no parecía enfadado, ni disgustado, ni nada... solo le miraba atentamente.

- ¿Que razón? ¿Por que se lo que te hace Orochimaru y te pido que lo denuncies?

- No... es porque... creo que me siento atraído por ti.

- ¿Por mi?

- Si, yo siento que me gustas y no quiero incomodarte.

- ¿Por qué iba a incomodarme?

- Siempre es difícil saber que le gustas a alguien y más si es otro chico.

- A Naruto le gustaba Sakura y no por eso dejó de ser su amigo.

- Pero es que no es lo mismo.

- No veo la diferencia. Es a mí a quien me tiene que molestar o no y no me molesta.

- ¿No te molesta? ¿No te molesta pensar que puedes gustarle a otro chico?

- No y no entiendo tu actitud. Ya me había dado cuenta de que te gustaba.

- ¿Ya lo sabías?

- Que muestre poco mis sentimientos no quiere decir que no me de cuenta de las cosas.

- ¿Y no estás enfadado? ¿Aún así quieres seguir siendo mi amigo?

- Pues claro. No veo que problema hay.

- ¿No piensas que te voy a violar o algo así?

- Francamente, tú no tienes pinta de ser de los que violan. Y hablando de violaciones, me gustaría que me contaras que fue lo que de verdad pasó con ese profesor. Rumores hay muchos y muy distintos pero me gustaría saber la verdad.

- ¿Que has oído?

- Que aceptabas dinero de ese profesor por proporcionarle placeres sexuales.

Misaki dejó escapar una triste risita.

- Cada vez dicen cosas más disparatadas - comentó.

- Yo no puedo creer que tú aceptases dinero por algo así. Claro que también hay quien dice que lo hacías a cambio de aprobados.

- De mi se hablan muchas cosas.

...

Apartadas de todos Karin y Fatora comían juntas. Se podía decir que ambas conseguían algo positivo de su recién estrenada amistad. Al menos, pensaba Karin, no estaban solas.

Para Karin era triste recordar la de amistades que había perdido por ir detrás de Sasuke. Sakura también iba detrás de él pero tenía amigos pero ella... ella solo tenía a Suigetsu y Juugo, claro que también la época que pasó influida por Orochimaru no había ayudado demasiado. Tener ahora otra chica con la que hablar de cosas de chicas era más que agradable y a cambio daba a Fatora el valor que necesitaba para enfrentarse a Sasori.

- Hoy estás muy apagada, Karin.

- Es que cuando descubres lo poco importante que eres para alguien por quien lo hubieses dado todo pues duele.

- Te entiendo.

- Hubiese hecho cualquier cosa que me hubiese pedido.

- ¿Te refieres a Sasuke?

- Si. He sido la persona más ridícula y tonta del mundo. No se en que momento se me ocurrió pensar que podría sentir algo por mi. Solo me ha utilizado cuando le ha venido en gana... Las mujeres somos muy tontas, creemos en el amor romántico y en que se van a enamorar locamente de nosotras ¿Sabes cuando conocí a Sasuke?

- Pues no, no lo se.

- Yo iba a la academia de Orochimaru, mi madre me apuntó para que me ayudara con las matemáticas, se me dan fatal.

- Creo que oí decir que tenía una academia porque por lo visto fue profesor de este instituto.

- Si, eso se rumorea. Allí se estaba bien.

- Dicen que eso era como una "secta".

- Pues no te diría que no. Orochimaru hacía que nos sintiésemos valorados. De alguna forma nos convencía de que el mundo nos odiaba y que allí teníamos un hogar... es todo muy raro. Bueno, a lo que iba, allí le conocí pero en realidad ya le conocía de antes.

- Supongo, es un Uchiha, los Uchiha son muy famosos.

- De pequeños jugábamos en el parque. El no se acuerda pero yo no lo he olvidado. Mi madre me llevaba a un parque y allí estaba él. La primera vez que le vi pensé que era un héroe porque un niño me quitó mi cubo y él a recuperarlo.

- Si, como todo un héroe.

- Yo no me atrevía a hablar con él, le veía todos los días pero nunca me acercaba.

- ¿Tanto miedo te daba?

- No, no daba miedo, al contrario, era muy tímido pero muy amable, cuando me devolvió mi cubo me sonrió de una forma que nunca he olvidado. Cuando lo vi con Orochimaru pensé que... ¡que tonta que fui! Nunca he sido nada para él.

- Hombre, no será para tanto.

- En cuanto ha aparecido otra chica que le llama la atención a mí me ha apartado de su lado. Tobi tenía razón, un día me dijo que yo no pintaba nada en su vida amorosa.

- No digas eso, siempre estás con él, por algo será.

- Yo solo quería volver a ver esa sonrisa que me regaló cuando era niño - concluyó con tristeza.

...

Al final la hora que la madre de Naruto había encontrando para atender a Shikamaru era justo después de salir del instituto, así que este fue derecho, sin pasar por su casa, cargado con la cartera y aún vestido con el uniforme.

- Míralo desde este punto de vista - hablaba Kushina - Al menos ahora tenemos una gran excusa para que venga a mi consulta - sonrió - Vamos, no estés tan serio, por lo que me cuentas en el fondo tenéis suerte.

- No, no tenemos suerte.

- ¿Que es lo que te preocupa? Desde que hablé con Kurenai y me dijo lo que pasaba me he estado preguntando como estarías tú. Después de hablar contigo llegué a la conclusión de que eras un chico responsable y demasiado protector con tus amigos, querías ayudarla a ella, a Temari, a Ino...

- Pero he aprendido a delegar responsabilidades.

- Si, lo se, Naruto me lo cuenta todo y eso está bien pero esto no lo puedes delegar a nadie ¿verdad?

- Fue culpa mía, es mi responsabilidad.

- No, no, eso de culpa suena muy fuerte. No creo que fuese tu culpa, ni de ella, en esos temas no hay culpables, solo irresponsables pero no estás aquí para que yo te eche una charla que, por otro lado, imagino que ya te han echado. Dime ¿Tú que piensas de todo?

Shikamaru se quedó bastante confundido. En realidad nadie le había preguntado a él que era lo que deseaba, lo que esperaba, lo que necesitaba... todo el mundo se había limitado a decirle lo que tenía que hacer.

- ¿Que es lo que tu quieres? ¿Crees estar capacitado para tener un hijo?

- Yo... estoy asustado.

- Lo entiendo.

- Me asusta no ser quien todos esperan que sea. Me asusta no estar a la altura. Yo... tengo miedo, no se lo que se espera de mi y siento que voy a decepcionar a todos.

- Es normal, eres muy joven y es una gran responsabilidad la que te cae encima. Que te des cuenta de ese hecho dice mucho de ti y tu madurez.

- Estoy asustado pero he decidido que tengo que espabilarme. Parece ser que soy responsable de que un niño venga a este mundo y he decidido que tengo que ser un buen padre porque no... en fin, ya está hecho, esa criatura no tiene culpa de mi irresponsabilidad.

- No hables como si ya hubiese nacido, aún queda mucho y pueden pasar muchas cosas, no te aconsejo que le trates como si fuese un niño porque si pasase algo te dolería demasiado.

- Si, supongo que eso es cierto.

- Dime una cosa ¿Estás dispuesto a formar una familia con Akane?

- Yo si.

- ¿No te da miedo?

- Si pero la quiero y quiero darme esa oportunidad, el problema es que no se si ella quiere o se ve obligada.

- Ya veo. Tienes miedo de que no te ame y que solo acepte por no verse sola.

- Si, eso es.

- ¿No lo has hablado con ella?

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Es que ella no te quiere?

- No lo se. Pienso que algo tiene que sentir por mi porque no es una chica que haya salido con muchos chicos y se que no hubiera hecho lo que hizo si no sintiese algo por mi, lo se pero no se si es lo suficiente como para aceptar formar una familia conmigo. Ella nunca me ha dicho que me quiere.

- ¿Nunca?

- Nunca.

- ¿Ni siquiera cuando hacéis el amor?

- Ese es el problema, que nunca lo hemos hecho. Tuvimos un calentón un día y ya.

- Vaya, si que es mala suerte ¿Y tu le has dicho que la quieres?

- Yo si se lo dije.

- ¿En ese momento?

- Pues... si, le dije que la quería.

- ¿Y se lo habías dicho antes?

- No... fue la primera vez.

- ¿Y después?

- ¿Después?

- Si, después de lo que pasó ¿Se lo repetiste?

- No, o sea, se molestó conmigo y me apartó de su lado.

- ¿Y has vuelto a decirle que la quieres?

- Pues no se, supongo que si.

- ¿Supones? O sea, que no estas seguro.

- Bueno yo le he demostrado muchas veces lo que me importa, he estado a su lado, le he dicho que no la abandonaría.

- Si, ya, eso ya me lo has dicho. Y dime ¿Cómo es la relación con sus padres?

- Pues ya se lo dije, ellos son muy severos con ella.

- ¿Dirías que son fríos o poco cariñosos?

- Si, esa sería la definición.

- Y me cuentas que siempre se ha sentido sola ¿Dirías que es una niña que ha crecido sin mucho cariño?

- Pues, si, yo diría que mucho cariño no ha tenido. Creo que sus padres han estado mas preocupados por ellos mismos que por demostrarle cariño.

- Y seguramente no le dirían mucho que la quisiesen, ni se lo demostrarían.

- Probablemente.

- Entonces ¿Cómo esperas que te diga que te quiere si a ella no se lo han dicho? Shikamaru, esa chica no sabe decir "te quiero", no sabe expresar su afecto. Si ha crecido con carencia de afecto es imposible que sepa demostrarlo.

Shikamaru se quedó perplejo, lo que decía era completamente cierto, Akane no sabía decir "te quiero", Akane despreciaba el amor, Akane tenía miedo al amor porque no lo conocía.

Kushina sonreía satisfecha, sabía perfectamente que Shikamaru lo había comprendido.

- No se me ocurrió pensar que fuera así - susurró el chico.

- La falta de afecto y cariño durante la niñez hace mucho daño, más de lo que nadie supone. Ella se ha ido cerrando al mundo, ha escondido sus sentimientos y seguramente ha llegado a pensar que expresarlos es algo inútil que no sirve para nada, por eso seguramente empezó a autolesionarse, porque se sentía como un globo hinchado, lleno de sentimientos que no comprendía y también se sentiría culpable ¿no has hablado con ella de eso?

- No hemos tenido oportunidad.

- Pues deberías hacerlo. Seguramente te sorprenderás al descubrir la culpabilidad que ella sentía por querer cariño y reconocimiento y como se hacía daño para castigarse a si misma, no solo para liberarse. Y en estos momentos se siente más sola e incomprendida que nunca, ella tenía sueños, quería huir de su casa, soñaba con ser periodista y viajar por el mundo para huir de esa prisión en la que se siente y ahora no piensa que va a tener un hijo, solo lo ve como una cadena más que la retiene ¿Y tu? ¿Le has dicho lo que la amas? ¿Le has dicho que estas dispuesto a renunciar a todo por ella? ¿Lo sabe? Se siente rechazada por su familia, ahora mismo la has llevado a un lugar donde no conoce a nadie, está sola y está soportando su soledad por ti, no se ha negado a ir a tu pueblo a pesar de que la habéis separado de sus amigos... de ti... esta sola Shikamaru ¿Le has dicho que la amas? O lo que es más importante ¿Se lo has demostrado?

...

Como siempre que hacía algo, Sakura ponía todo su empeño en hacerlo bien.

Estaba enfadada, más que nada furiosa consigo misma y decepcionada con Sasuke.

No le gustaba estar con Sasori, no se entendía con él y ni quería comprenderle.

Pero ella estaba decidida a preparar unos argumentos totalmente convincentes para su debate, incluso aunque con algunas cosas no estuviera totalmente de acuerdo ella defendería su postura de una forma brillante.

Lo que tenía muy claro es que no iba a quedarse llorando en casa su mal de amores. Ya estaba más que harta de llorar. Ya estaba harta de que la gente sintiese pena por ella.

También era verdad que estaba muy preocupada por Ino pero tenía la sensación de que cuanto más intentaba acercarse a ella, más la perdía. Sería que Ino estaba buscando su propia identidad o algo así. No le gustaba que ahora saliese tanto con esas chicas pero ¿que le iba a hacer? No podía obligarla a estar con ella.

- Te lo tomas todo muy enserio, pelirrosa - habló Sasori después de mirar los apuntes que tomaba.

- Yo todo lo hago en serio, no me tomo mis estudios a broma.

- Eso es extraño.

- ¿Extraño por qué?

- Las chicas de tu edad soléis estar más preocupadas por salir y tontear con los chicos que en los estudios.

- Eso será porque tú lo digas. No todas somos como tus amigas, algunas nos tomamos en serio nuestro futuro.

- ¿A si? ¿Es que piensas en el futuro? ¿En casarte con tu Sasuke y tener un montón de pequeños y repelentes Uchiha?

- Eso a ti no te importa pero para que lo sepas, pienso estudiar medicina.

- Oh, que valiente. Para ser médico hay que tener muy buenas notas.

- Yo tengo buenas notas, mejores que las tuyas.

- Eso es lo que tú no sabes.

- Ni tu tampoco las mías.

- Se que eres una empollona repelente, es de lo que tienes fama.

- Y tú de imbécil integral.

- De todas formas no merece la pena que te esfuerces en ser médico, eso es una mierda.

- Perdona que te lo diga pero puedes tragarte tus opiniones a ver si así creces un poco.

- ¿No te ha dicho tu madre que es de mala educación insultar así a quien no conoces?

- ¿Y a ti no te ha dicho la tuya que no te las des tanto de listo?

- Yo no tengo madre ni padre. Los perdí por culpa de unos médicos que no supieron hacer bien su trabajo.

- Si, claro.

- Tuvieron un accidente y los médicos de la ambulancia que los atendió los dejaron morir.

Sakura iba a responderle que se callara de una vez y que no le importaba para nada su patética vida, convencida como estaba de que no era más que una mentira, cuando, al mirarle a los ojos vio una amarga tristeza en ellos.

Se quedó muda y sin saber que decir porque eso era algo que nunca esperaba ver. Resultaba que aquel impertinente chico, ese que se había atrevido a drogar a Hinata, resultaba tener sentimientos.

Era como Itachi, tanta manía que le tenía y luego resultó ser un tipo normal… e incluso bastante atractivo.

Sakura empezaba a ver el mundo con nuevos ojos, unos ojos que ya no solo miraban a Sasuke. Porque en una misma realidad hay distintas versiones.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_No sabía exactamente que personajes escoger para este capítulo y al final me he decidido por Sakura, supongo que porque está evolucionando y me resulta interesante. También he decidido poner a Misaki y Sai, que los tenía bastante abandonados. Quería haber puesto a Naruto y a Kiba e Ino pero no ha podido ser, se quedan para el siguiente._

_Muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios._

_Espero que todo os esté yendo bien. Nos vemos en el siguiente ¡Matta ne!_


	95. Esperanzas y desesperanzas

_Después de ciertos problemas con la página (no me dejaba logearme, me imagino que andaban haciendo mantenimiento) por fin voy a subir este cápitulo._

_He conseguido terminar el capítulo y también con las tribulaciones de Shikamaru, aceptar los cambios nunca es fácil, sobretodo cuando tienes muchas dudas. Se puede decir que salvo lo que vaya a incordiar Sasuke y alguna cosa esporádica sobre la auto-lesión, lo gordo de esta historia ya ha pasado, ahora vendrá la parte relajada._

_Espero que os guste el capítulo. Ah, si al leerlo os sorprende que Sasuke pregunte que hace Sakura con Sasori os recuerdo que ellos ya no están en la misma clase y claro, no sabe lo del trabajo._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Esperanzas y desesperanzas**

Shikamaru, sentado encima de su cama, la que tenía en el que dentro de poco sería su antiguo cuarto, con el pelo suelto, guitarra en mano, parecía intentar tocar algo. Se sentía bastante abatido y melancólico, Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo, todo su mundo había cambiado y aún cambiaría más, le asustaba el futuro y sobretodo se sentía muy asustado. Era un miedo que no podía explicar, algo dentro de él parecía gritar que le faltaba algo y no era que echase de menos a Akane, que si la extrañaba, pero era otra cosa, era algo de él.

Estaba claro que el amor dolía y lo que más le dolía era no saber demostrárselo a Akane. La madre de Naruto tenía razón, él se había comportado muy bien, de forma correcta, había aceptado su responsabilidad y estaba al lado de Akane y la apoyaba pero eso no era demostrarle que la quería, ella no tenía porqué verlo así, ella podía pensar que lo hacía solo porque se sentía culpable o porque su educación se lo exigía... no, eso no era suficiente para demostrarle lo importante que era para él.

Sentía por Akane algo que nunca había sentido por nadie, no era la ilusión de la primera vez que tontearon, ese subidón de adrenalina que le hacía sentir como si flotara, no. No se parecía a nada de lo que antes había experimentado, ni con Temari, no con Ino; si lo pensaba, a parte de la excitación inicial de salir con unas chicas atractivas y sexys, luego no sintió nada de nada. Tampoco con sus fugaces encuentros con Tayuya y Kin, si, intensos pero vacíos completamente, tampoco cuando salió con Sakura por la que solo sentía simpatía... nada se parecía a ese vacío en el estómago que le causaba estar junto a Akane, esas ganas de rodearla con sus brazos y no dejar que se apartase.

Siempre había oído decir que un hijo es una bendición y una alegría pero a él solo le causaba una gran angustia. No le importaba tener que cambiar sus planes para el futuro, renunciar a sus días de estudiante universitario junto a sus amigos, pero no soportaba pensar que Akane pudiera pensar que hacía todo eso obligado y que ella también se sintiese aprisionada y aceptase esa situación llevada por esa sumisión en la que estaba acostumbrada a vivir. En toda su vida nunca nadie la había tenido en cuenta, había hecho lo que los demás pedían ¿Quien le decía ahora a él que no aceptaba aquello simplemente porque siempre había obedecido a todo el mundo? Que triste... su Akane, esa chica rebelde y protestona en el fondo solo era una muñequita rota.

Cerró los ojos y sus dedos comenzaron a moverse haciendo salir una melodía de la guitarra.

- ¡Mamá! - oyó gritar a Chiharu - ¡Ya está tu hijo en plan emo y aporreando la guitarra!

- ¡Shikamaru, no molestes a tu hermana! - gritó también su madre a modo de respuesta - ¡Baja que tienes que ayudarme!

- Será posible - se quejó mientras dejaba la guitarra y se ponía en pie - ¡Serán pesadas!

Con bastante desgana bajó y se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde estaba su madre.

- ¿Que quieres?

- Ve preparando la ensalada ¿Te encuentras bien? - le preguntó alarmada.

- Si, estoy bien.

- Tienes mala cara - se acercó a él y le pasó la mano por la mejilla.

- Estoy bien - repitió en tono aburrido.

- ¡No me contestes! Y hazte la coleta que luego me lo llenas todo de pelos.

- Está bien, está bien - contestó mientras se quitaba el coletero de su muñeca y se recogía el pelo.

- ¿Es por Ino?

- ¿El qué?

- Esa mala cara ¿Se ha llevado mucho disgusto con lo del embarazo?

- ¿Que dices? Ella está contentísima.

- Porque si tu quieres a Ino no tienes que preocuparte que todo esto se puede solucionar.

- No es por Ino mamá, te lo he dicho mil veces, no es por Ino, deja a Ino en paz, nunca he estado enamorado de Ino y ella nunca ha estado enamorada de mi.

- ¿Es por Akane?

Shikamaru guardó silencio y concentró su mirada en lo que estaba haciendo.

- Sigo diciendo que Ino era perfecta para ser una Nara - murmuró la madre, Shikamaru levantó la vista y la miró con gesto de paciencia - Hijo, no lo puedo evitar, los Nara somos muy tradicionales, preferiría una mujer discreta y considerada para ti y además educada con refinamiento.

- ¿Discreción? Tú no conoces bien a Ino, pues no es mandona ni nada.

- No es mandona, solo sabe lo que quiere y lo demuestra.

- Lo que tú digas.

- No es que Akane me caiga mal es que ella no nos conoce ni nada.

- Las tradiciones se pueden cambiar ¿recuerdas que tu debías vivir en casa de tus suegros y servirles y te negaste?

- Eso es otro tema. Yo no quería ser la sirviente de nadie y tu padre hizo aquello para demostrar lo que yo le importaba.

Shikamaru miró a su madre curioso.

- ¿Y eso te gustó? Digo, que trasgrediera una tradición.

- Demostró que yo le importaba más que nada ¿Por qué me miras así?

- Es que me resulta raro que papá hiciera algo tan... rebelde ¿No será que tu le obligaste a hacerlo?

- No digas tonterías.

- Ya me lo estoy imaginando, como si lo viera.

- ¿Y tu? ¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer por Akane?

- Mas de lo que crees mamá, más de lo que crees.

- ¿Estás seguro? Porque aceptar la responsabilidad de ese hijo es lo que debes hacer pero no tienes porqué unirte a una mujer que no quieres.

- O quizás lo que no debo es obligarla a cargar conmigo toda la vida.

- No te preocupes tanto, no soy tan bruja como piensas. Akane no me cae mal, es trabajadora, voluntariosa y… está enamorada de ti, en realidad es lo único que importa.

Shikamaru la miró bastante asombrado.

- ¿No te habías dado cuenta? Pues es bastante evidente y lógico ¿Cómo no iba a enamorarse de ti?

- ¿Tu crees?

- Por supuesto, solo hay que ver como confía en ti. Las madres somos muy egoístas, queremos a nuestros hijos solo para nosotros, nos da celos de vuestras novias porque pensamos que nos van a quitar vuestro cariño y a veces no lo aceptamos fácilmente pero el otro día, cuando durmió en casa, contigo, entré un momento en la habitación porque me había dejado una cosa, así que pasé un momento y os vi durmiendo y tu la abrazabas como si tuvieses miedo a que alguien te la quitase y la verdad... ¡Ah! ¡Ese es el coche de tu padre! Ve a abrir la puerta.

- ¿Reconoces el coche de papá por el sonido?

- Pues claro, venga, ve a abrir, yo voy a preparar la bañera, seguro que está agotado, vamos, muévete.

...

Sakura salió de la biblioteca, se despidió de Sasori y emprendió el camino hacia su casa. Iba caminando distraída, cabizbaja, pensando en lo que había hablado con Sasori, cuando unos zapatos se colocaron delante suya. Se detuvo de golpe y levantó la vista segura de saber quien era el dueño de esos zapatos.

Vaya, parecía que Sasuke estaba cogiéndole gusto a esto de esperarla camino de su casa, ya llevaba dos veces, si esto le hubiese pasado hace unos meses, incluso unas semanas se hubiese puesto muy contenta pero no en esos momentos, en realidad este segundo encuentro le molestaba y si hubiera sabido que se lo iba a encontrar hubiese variado su camino.

- ¿Qué quieres, Sasuke?

- ¿Qué hacías con Sasori?

- ¿Me estás espiando?

- No te lo tengas tan creído, solo quiero preguntarte algo.

- Claro y por eso me sigues.

- ¿Se puede saber que tienes tu con el Nara?

Sakura sonrió ¿Estaba celoso?

- ¿Con Shikamaru? Lo que a ti no te importa.

- ¿No estaba él saliendo con Akane?

- Ah, o sea que es eso lo que quieres saber. Lo que te interesa es averiguar si Shikamaru le está poniendo los cuernos a Akane para correr a decírselo y luego consolarla ¿a que si? Muy original por tu parte.

- ¡Que sabrás tú! Deja de comportarte como si lo supieras todo de mi, tu no me conoces, no sabes nada de nada.

- Si, es cierto, creía que éramos amigos pero ya no te conozco, no te reconozco.

- ¿Que sabrás tu de mis problemas? No eres más que una chica caprichosa, siempre detrás de mi, exigiéndome que te hiciera caso. Siempre has sido una verdadera molestia.

- ¿Te está molestando, Sakura? - Sasori se había acercado a ellos aunque ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta.

- ¿Que haces tu aquí? - gritó Sakura - ¿No te habías ido a tu casa?

- Cambié de camino.

- No te metas en lo que no te importa, Sasori - habló fríamente Sasuke mientras le miraba de igual forma.

- No te creas especial, Uchiha, a mi tus cosas no me importan nada, simplemente pasaba por aquí.

- Pues sigue tu camino - habló secamente Sasuke mientras cruzaba la mirada con la de Sasori y este continuaba andando como si tal cosa - ¿Y tu de que vas, Sakura?

- ¿Que de que voy?

- Primero con Shikamaru y ahora con Sasori ¿Andas buscándome un sustituto? - dijo en tono irónico.

- Seee y mañana voy a quedar con Naruto y pasado con... todavía no lo he decidido, será con el primero que vea. Anda y olvídame.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué te comportas así?

- ¿Así? ¿Así como?

- ¿Por qué has besado a Shikamaru? ¿No me habías dicho que Akane era para él?

- Porque me ha dado la gana y no tengo que darte explicaciones a ti. Bueno ¿Y que querías? ¿Por qué me sigues?

- No te sigo a ti, pretenciosa.

Sasuke se había acercado a ella pegando su cara prácticamente a la suya.

- ¿Que te pasa, Sasuke? ¿Has tomado algo?

-Yo no he tomado nada.

- Tienes las pupilas dilatadas ¿Sasuke que te has metido?

- Nada, no me he metido nada ¿Crees que me drogaría por ti o algo así?

- No, desde luego que no.

Y sin más Sakura emprendió su camino. Le temblaban las piernas, se sentía muy nerviosa pero orgullosa de si misma, porque si, estaba harta de mostrarse siempre como una tonta ¡y que bien sentaba dejar a Sasuke Uchiha plantado por una vez en la vida!

...

Chouji acompañaba a Ryuko a su casa, como ya venía siendo habitual en él, dando un paseo tranquilo, salvo que Ryuko se encontraba bastante nerviosa.

- Es mejor que no me acompañes mas - le dijo.

-¿Y eso por qué? Siempre te he acompañado un poco más.

- Es que...

- ¿Que te pasa? ¿Es por Akane?

- No, no es eso. Es que verás, mis padres no saben que estoy saliendo contigo.

- Si, eso ya lo se, no es nada nuevo.

- Es que alguien le ha ido con el cuento a mi madre y no sabes la bronca que me ha caído.

- Ah, es por eso. Creí que estabas preocupada por Akane.

- Por Akane también pero es que... es que no sabes como se han puesto. Mi madre no paró en toda la noche de decirme lo tonta que soy, que soy una crédula, que te vas a aprovechar de mi y que luego me vas a abandonar porque que los chicos se aprovechan de las chicas ingenuas como yo y no se cuantas cosas más.

- Ya. Se nota que tu madre no me conoce, yo no sería capaz de hacerte eso.

- Y ni quiere conocerte, dice que solo tes ríes de mi.

- Pero bueno ¿que tiene tu madre en mi contra?

- Es que mi madre dice...

- Tu madre dice, tu madre dice...Tu madre es muy cabezota. Se ha empeñado en que tu eres tonta y cualquiera se va a aprovechar de ti.

- Y mi padre fue todavía peor, me regañó muchísimo... no quiere que salga contigo, dice que no le gustas ni tú, ni tu familia.

- ¡Que cabezones que son tus padres!

- ¡Me da una rabia! Están empeñados en que solo estás conmigo porque no tienes éxito con otras chicas y que en cuanto alguna te haga caso me vas a mandar a freír espárragos. No lo soporto, te juro que no lo soporto.

- Pues menudo plan tenemos, cada vez es peor.

- Lo siento.

- ¿Pero quien le ha dicho que salimos?

- Pues alguien que nos vio no se cuando. Lo siento, lo siento mucho.

- Pues mira ¿Sabes que te digo? Que me da igual lo cabezones que sean tus padres, yo no soy como dicen, yo no quiero aprovecharme de ti y luego abandonarte, si quisiera hacerlo ya lo habría hecho ¿no crees? ¿Me porto mal contigo? ¿Te he obligado a hacer algo que no quisieses? Bueno ni eso ¿Te he insinuado algo?

- Si ya lo se Chouji, si no es por ti.

- Ryuko tenemos que hablar con tus padres, tienen que conocerme, yo creo que si me conocieran bien verían que yo no... a ver que yo no soy Sasuke ¿Tu crees que yo puedo ir por la vida de chulo? A ver, mírame, suelen ser las chicas las que se aprovechan de mi ¿no ves que tengo en la cara escrito "pardillo"? Para una chica que me hace caso no voy a ser tan imbécil de portarme como un capullo ¡A saber cuando aparece otra!

Ryuko sonrió.

- No digas eso. Tu eres una gran persona.

- Tenemos que hacer algo, hay que hablar con tus padres o algo.

- No eso no, tu no les conoces.

- Pues no vamos a estar así toda la vida. Si no nos enfrentamos ahora a ellos creo que no vamos a ser capaces nunca.

- Bueno, déjalo, vamos a dejarlo por ahora.

- Como quieras. Entonces ¿No quieres que te acompañe?

- No, ya sigo yo sola.

- Me da cosa que te vayas sola.

- No pasa nada.

Siempre que se despedían Ryuko esperaba a que Chouji le diese un pequeño beso de buenas noches pero en esta ocasión decidió que ya estaba bien de ser ella siempre la que esperaba y que tenía que tomar la iniciativa porque a lo mejor a Chouji no le gustaba que fuese tan pasiva, a fin de cuentas a todo el mundo le gusta que le demuestren afecto, así que se empinó, le cogió del cuello para que bajase un poco la cabeza y por primera vez tomó la iniciativa.

- Buenas noches.

Chouji se sorprendió y después de devolverle el beso la cogió de la cintura para acercarla más a él y darle otro nuevo y un poco más intenso.

- Buenas noches - repitió el chico.

Camino de su casa, Chouji empezaba a darle vueltas a la situación que se había creado en torno a él y Ryuko ¿Cómo podría él hacerles ver a sus padres que era buena persona y que salía con Ryuko solo para acostarse con ella? Inconscientemente tomó el camino que pasaba cerca de la casa de Ino, seguramente porque también estaba preocupado por ella.

- ¡Chouji! - la oyó de pronto llamarle desde una de las ventanas de su casa - Ven sube.

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- Estoy sola, ven, sube un momento.

Y así lo hizo. Ino, con el pelo suelto, le abrió la puerta.

- Pasa, pasa.

- ¿Y tus padres?

- Tenían un encargo de última hora, una corona para un entierro, ya sabes como es esto de los difuntos, no tienen horario fijo. Supongo que ya no tardarán en venir.

- ¿Y que querías?

- Enseñarte una cosa.

Chouji miró a Ino y pudo observar como tenía los ojos enrojecidos lo que significaba sin duda que había estado llorando.

Ino le dejó solo un momento. No tardó en regresar con un cepillo en la mano.

- ¿Que te pasa? - se interesó Chouji.

- Es que... mira - le enseñó el cepillo - Se me está cayendo el pelo, se me cae mucho, me voy a quedar calva.

- Mujer, tanto como calva no creo.

- Que si, Chouji, que si, que se me está cayendo mucho.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por las mejillas de Ino.

- Venga, no te preocupes, estamos casi en otoño y ya sabes lo que dicen "en la época de la berenjena la mujer pierde la melena"

- Tu y tus refranes... pues que sepas que no me consuelan... se me cae mucho, mucho.

Chouji pensó que, entre otras cosas, seguro que se debía a su mala alimentación pero claro no iba a decírselo así a lo bruto: "mira, te vas a quedar calva porque no te alimentas bien" aunque ganas no le faltaban, pero si podría dejárselo caer de alguna forma o mejor, hacer que otra persona se lo dijese porque seguro que a él no la iba a hacer ni caso.

- Si tanto de preocupa lo que deberías hacer es ir al médico, seguro que te manda unas vitaminas o algo.

Ino se secó con la mano las lágrimas que se empeñaban en continuar saliendo.

- Todo me sale mal, todo, todo.

- ¿Pero que te pasa?

- Estoy gorda y fea, me voy a quedar calva... no le gusto a ningún chico y nunca le gustaré a nadie.

- ¿Pero que tontería es esa?

- Es la verdad, Chouji, la verdad.

- Pero Ino...

- Me han dicho que si después del tiempo que estoy saliendo con Kiba él aún no me ha pedido hacer el amor es que no le gusto.

Chouji la miró con los ojos muy abiertos ¿Que estaba diciendo? ¿Era normal que le contase algo así?

- ¿Que pasa, Chouji, es que soy muy repulsiva o que?

- ¿Quien te ha dicho eso?

- Pues... personas, personas que saben de chicos.

- Menuda tontería mas grande. Yo no le he pedido a Ryuko que se acueste conmigo y me gusta mucho, te lo aseguro.

- Tu porque eres un poco tonto.

- Hombre, gracias. A lo mejor es que Kiba te respeta.

- ¡Y una mierda! Yo se que no es eso, es que no le gusto porque estoy gorda y me estoy quedando calva.

- ¿Y a ti te gusta él?

- Hombre es guapo y simpático y muy sexy.

- ¿Y estás enamorada de él?

- Chouji no me líes que no se trata de eso.

- ¿Ah no?

- ¿Que voy a hacer si me quedo calva? - comenzó de nuevo a llorar y acercándose a Chouji agarró con ambas manos su camisa y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro para dejar salir un amargo sollozo y llorar casi de forma desesperada.

Chouji se quedó quieto sin saber como reaccionar. Casi con miedo la abrazó, puso su mano en la cabeza de su amiga y la acarició suavemente el pelo. Ino tenía un pelo muy bonito, tan largo y rubio y cuando se lo soltaba a Chouji siempre le recordaba una cascada amarilla. Pasó los dedos entre el pelo suavemente y al sacarlos notó que tenía algo, se miró la mano, varios cabellos se habían quedado entre sus dedos... demasiados... si que se le caía demasiado.

Agitó la mano para deshacerse de ellos, al tiempo que Ino parecía dejar de llorar.

- Tu si que eres un buen chico y siempre estás a mi lado.

...

El padre de Shikamaru acababa de llegar de viaje, venía de vuelta del pueblo después de dejar a Akane allí. Shikamaru tenía ganas de hablar con él y preguntarle pero prefirió no agobiarle demasiado, total, ya le preguntaría durante la cena.

Shikaku, después de darse un relajante baño, vestido con un cómodo kimono, llegó al comedor y se sentó esperando a que le avisaran para cenar.

- Mira a ver si puedes hacer algo con tu hijo - le dijo de pronto Yoshino - Lleva toda la tarde como deprimido.

- ¿No estará enfermo?

- No creo. Su enfermedad es más bien en el corazón. Habla con él, creo que necesita el consejo de un padre.

- ¿Por qué no hablas tu con él?

- Porque no. Lo he intentado pero hay cosas que los hombres habláis mejor entre vosotros.

- A los hombres no nos gusta hablar, no somos como vosotras que os lo contáis todo.

- Pues tu hijo necesita tu consejo de padre - habló enérgica - Así que llámale ahora mismo y habla con él.

- ¿De que voy a hablar con él?

- Eres su padre, ahora necesita tu apoyo y tu consejo, así que venga, cumple con tu obligación.

Shikamaru miraba el techo de su habitación fijamente cuando escuchó a su padre llamarle desde la planta de abajo de la casa. Se levantó pesadamente y se dirigió, con bastante desgana al cuarto que su padre solía utilizar para meditar, hacer caligrafía y esas cosas que hacía su padre cuando quería librarse de su madre. Encontró a su padre preparando el tablero de shogi.

- ¿Que quieres?

- Ven, vamos a jugar.

Shikamaru suspiró. Eso quería decir que su padre iba a iniciar una charla sobre algo, su padre era demasiado previsible, siempre hacía lo mismo. Se sentó frente a él y abrió la partida.

- ¿No me vas a preguntar? - comentó Shikaku mientras hacía su movimiento.

- ¿Cómo está Akane?

- Bien, está muy bien.

- Eso no puede ser. Está en una casa extraña, rodeada de gente extraña.

- Gente extraña que la trata mejor que su familia, no lo olvides.

- ¿Cómo han reaccionado las abuelas?

- Bien también. La abuela Shikami se llevó un poco de disgusto pero está orgullosa de que te comportaras como un auténtico Nara.

- Menuda tontería.

- Para ella no. Para ella que un Nara se comporte con honor es muy importante.

- Supongo que he decepcionado a todo el mundo.

- Eso ya no importa. En estos momentos lo único que importa es que a partir de ahora aceptes tus responsabilidades.

Shikamaru suspiró.

- Eso ya lo se, papá.

- Estoy orgulloso de ti.

- No digas tonterías.

- Es cierto. Hasta ahora no puedo tener ni una sola queja de ti.

- Eso no es para estar orgulloso.

- Yo que tu no hacía ese movimiento.

- No me digas como tengo que jugar.

- Estás retrocediendo Shikamaru, así no avanzarás nunca.

- Tu déjame a mi que yo se lo que hago.

- ¿Tienes miedo al futuro?

- Mucho.

- Eso es bueno. Solo los locos no le tienen miedo. Pero tampoco puedes vivir siempre asustado, lo que sea ya se verá.

- Si, ya lo se. No vale la pena preocuparse por lo que todavía no ha pasado pero es que... Hoy he visitado a la psicóloga.

- ¿Y que pasó?

- Dice que Akane no sabe... que... que no sabe querer. Dice que como nunca le han demostrado cariño de niña ahora ella no sabe...

- ¿Dejarse querer?

- Algo así.

- Pues tendrás que enseñarla.

- Ese es el problema, no se como hacerlo.

- Demostrándole lo que te importa.

Shikamaru volvió a suspirar.

- No te preocupes, si tu afecto es sincero sabrás encontrar la manera.

- ¿Papá?

- Dime.

- No quiero que piense que acepto todo esto solo por obligación, quiero que sepa que lo hago porque la quiero de veras.

- Dime una cosa ¿Si perdiese el niño ahora, que harías? ¿La dejarías irse? Si no hay bebé ya no habría nada que la retuviese aquí.

Shikamaru se quedó mirando fijamente a su padre.

- Será por eso que quiero que nazca.

- ¿Para atarla a tu lado? Shikamaru, deja de pensar por un momento en ti y en lo que sientes y piensa en ella, en como se siente ¿Que crees que siente?

- Supongo que también siente miedo.

- Y algo mas.

- ¿Rabia?

- Creo que en cuanto sientas lo mismo que ella sabrás como demostrarle lo que la amas. Por cierto, jaque mate.

- ¿Me has ganado? - gritó alarmado.

- Aún te queda mucho por aprender - sonrió - Vamos a cenar, seguro que tu madre ya ha preparado la mesa.

Efectivamente así era. Se sentaron a cenar.

- ¿Estás muy cansado, papá? - le preguntó Chiharu.

- Un poco, si.

- Te tendrías que haber quedado en el pueblo - aseveró Yoshino - Total, pasado mañana tienes que volver.

- Pero es que no voy a volver.

- ¿Que no vas a volver? ¡Estamos en época de celo! ¡Tienes que ir!

- No, no voy a ir. Irá Shikamaru.

- Eso ya lo sabemos pero tu tendrás que llevarle.

- No. Que vaya en tren.

- ¿Y tu no vas a ir? ¿Pero que idea es esa? Tu tienes que ir, es tu obligación.

- Pues no voy a ir. Irá Shikamaru y empezará a comportarse como lo que es: mi hijo. Ya es hora de que lo haga.

- ¿Pero como va a tomar tu puesto? - volvió a gritar Yoshino.

- Si es hombre para aceptar la responsabilidad de un hijo es hombre para aceptar la responsabilidad de un Nara. Este viernes irá él en mi nombre y se ocupará de todo como si fuera yo ¿Estás de acuerdo, Shikamaru?

- Que remedio - se quejó - No me queda otra.

- Así me gusta. No te preocupes Yoshino, él sabe lo que tiene que hacer, nos ha visto desde pequeño y si surge algún problema hay mucha gente para ayudarle.

- En eso tienes razón. Ya es hora de que acepte lo que le corresponde y de paso así tu podrás descansar más.

- Y tu también, mamá - intervino Chiharu.

- Si, vaya, es cierto, ahora voy a tener una sustituta ¿Que han dicho las abuelas de ella?

- Les encanta. Akane es una chica muy lista y muy fuerte, más de lo que todos pensábamos, lejos de seguir lamentándose ha decidido reorganizar su vida y plantarle cara. Estuvo contando sus planes, ella quiere ser periodista y no va a renunciar a su sueño, si acaso, retrasarlo unos años pero lo cumplirá. Ha dicho que va a intentar sacar este curso adelante como pueda, los exámenes finales son antes de que nazca el niño así que dice que por lo menos lo intentará. Después sabe que no va a poder continuar con sus estudios porque tendrá que ocuparse del niño y de trabajar para ayudar a la economía familiar porque tu tienes que terminar tus estudios, eso lo tiene muy claro, y no vas a poder mantenerla a ella y a su hijo así que, para no ser mucha carga para nosotros pues trabajará pero en cuanto tu tengas tu título y puedas trabajar y el niño, o la niña, ya vaya al colegio, ella retomará sus estudios, que te quede muy claro, así que más vale que te vayas acostumbrando.

- ¡Bien por mi hermana! - exclamó Chiharu - Así me gusta, con dos ovarios.

- Eso queda muy bonito en teoría - dijo Yoshino - pero luego las cosas no salen siempre como planeamos.

- Tener un objetivo es lo que nos da fuerza.

- Ya veremos lo que pasa - volvió a hablar la madre - ya veremos.

- Hoy la he dado una vuelta en helicóptero y ha disfrutado muchísimo.

- ¿Que has hecho qué? - interrumpió Shikamaru.

- La he llevado en helicóptero. Tenias que haber visto su cara.

- ¡Pero está embarazada!

- Hijo que no le he tirado de él, pues no eres tu exagerado ni nada. Está embarazada pero no es de cristal, a ver si ahora vas a pensar que no puede hacer nada.

Después de cenar, Shikamaru subió al despacho de su padre para llamar a casa de sus abuelas. Habló con su abuela y su tía y soportó de nuevo un poco de reproches, eso ya lo sabía él, hasta que no le vieran y se lo dijeran a la cara no iban a callarse, también estuvo hablando con su primo.

- ¿Cómo está Akane? - le preguntó y no es que no se fiara de su padre, de su tía o de su abuela es que prefería el punto de vista de él.

_- Está muy bien, ahora voy a llevarla a pescar al río, ya sabes lo que a nosotros nos gusta pescar de noche._

- ¿No la estáis mimando demasiado?

_- ¿Te pones celoso?_

- Al final terminaré por mosquearme. Oye, por favor, cuidala.

_- Ya te dije que si, que no te preocupes, que no tiene tiempo de aburrirse y pensar cosas raras._

- Vale, pásame con ella.

Y unos instantes después era ella la que estaba al otro lado de la linea.

_- ¿Shikamaru?_

- ¿Cómo estás, cabeza de calabaza?

_- ¡He subido en helicóptero! Ha sido alucinante y mañana ha dicho Shikato que también me va a dar una vuelta._

- Si, bueno, yo también estoy bien.

_- Os hecho mucho de menos a todos._

- Y nosotros a ti.

_- Oye ¿Que es eso que me ha dicho Jisei de que has nombrado a Neji ayudante tuyo o algo así?_

- He tenido que hacer unos cambios en la obra de teatro, Sasuke no coopera nada y Sakura no quiere actuar con él, así que tuve que improvisar y reorganizarlo todo, no me regañes mucho, lo he hecho pensando en lo mejor para la representación. Y en cuanto a Neji pues mira, necesitamos ayuda, yo tengo que prepararme el acceso a la universidad y tu vas a trabajar, solos no vamos a poder con todo y Neji es... bueno ya sabes como es.

_- ¿Por qué no se lo pediste a Sakura? Ella es de una eficiencia que asusta._

- Sakura tiene otros problemas en los que pensar, está pasando por un momento muy difícil, acaba de darse cuenta de muchas cosas y creo que no iba a ser muy parcial.

_- Ah, entiendo... más o menos._

- Neji es perfecto, es muy ordenado.

_- Y estricto._

- Si, eso también. Además le vendrá bien para distraerse.

_- ¿Para distraerse de qué?_

- De algo tendrá que distraerse, seguro.

_- Oye, escucha, que ya se acerca la semana cultural y tenemos que planear lo que vamos a hacer. Mañana, que es jueves y tenéis ensayo tienes que plantearlo, que te den opciones, a ver que podemos hacer para ganar algo de dinerillo, a parte de lo de la exposición de fotos de Sumire y cuadros de Sai, claro, diles que piensen un poco, ah y recuérdaselo a Sumire, que es muy despistada_.

- Vaaaaaale.

_- Hazme caso y recuérdaselo._

- Que si, que vale.

_- A Sai no creo que haga falta decírselo pero..._

- ¿Quieres callar un poco? ¿Es que nunca puedes dejar de organizarlo todo? Estás allí y aún así sigues diciéndonos lo que tenemos que hacer.

_- Es que es importante, tenemos que aprovechar la semana cultural para conseguir dinero, mira que vamos muy mal y tenemos que devolver el dinero a la directora y aún no hemos recuperado nada ¡Ah! Tienes que decirle a Ino que vaya comprando ya para ir haciendo los trajes, que nos tenemos que ir poniendo a ello porque si lo dejamos para última hora luego nos pasa lo que nos pasa._

Shikamaru sonreía mientras la escuchaba, parecía que la Akane de siempre había vuelto.

- Oye, calla un poco y escúchame que tengo que decirte algo importante... te quiero.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Tenía que terminar con las dudas de Shikamaru (más o menos) y con la depresión de Akane para que empezasen una nueva etapa. Bueno y como veis Ino empieza a notar las consecuencias de la anorexia, que eso también es importante, porque consecuencias hay y no son bonitas._

_Gracias a todos por leer y por los comentarios._

_**Emily**, muchas gracias, ya ves que Ino lo está pasando muy mal, pero no te preocupes que tiene a un héroe dispuesto a ayudarla y Sakura pues va evolucionando y sobretodo empieza a valorarse a si misma._

_**Lala-chan**, gracias, espero que tu nueva casa sea muy bonita, pues te digo lo mismo, Sakura empieza a cambiar de actitud y ver lo que tiene alrededor y lo que ella vale, me alegra que te guste su cambio._

_Que tengáis una buena semana ¡Hasta el próximo!_


	96. ¿Quien dijo que todo era fácil?

_Estamos en el capítulo 97, nos acercamos al 100 y me gustaría hacer algo especial, aunque sea un poquito. Por eso os pido vuestra opinión ¿Que os apetecería leer? He puesto una encuesta en mi profile por si no os apetece comentar pero queréis votar. De todas formas yo pensaré en algo bonito y que vaya con lo que está pasando con la historia._

_Este capítulo empieza de una forma algo angustiosa, es que ya era hora de retomar algo de Temari que quedaba pendiente._

_Espero que os guste._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**¿Quien dijo que todo era fácil?**

Sin duda que aquellos días estaban siendo de lo más ajetreados para Temari, primero la charla y posterior ultimátum de Neji y después la proposición de Itachi. Estaba nerviosa, intentaba calmarse pero no lo conseguía del todo, siempre le quedaba algo, como un nudo en el estómago, una especie de inquietud... sin lugar a dudas habían sido unos días difíciles.

Estaba deseando meterse en la cama y dormir, estaba agotada de tanto pensar, así que le encantaba meterse en cama cerrar los ojos y poder olvidarse de todo.

Pero a pesar de lo bien que deseaba dormir sus sueños no eran tranquilos, toda su ansiedad y su inseguridad se reflejaba en ellos. Se veía a si misma corriendo por un enorme edificio, no le daba miedo, no era tétrico, ni oscuro, ni estaba sola porque aunque no reconociese a las personas que andaban por allí podía verlos. Ella no tenía miedo pero si prisa, llegaba tarde a algún sitio y se había perdido, cogía ascensores que subían y bajaban continuamente y nunca le dejaban en el piso que deseaba, corría por las escaleras arriba y abajo sin saber que dirección tomar. De pronto abrió una de las puertas y una figura enorme cerró la puerta.

_- Has sido mala, Temari _- le decía con voz ronca y burlona.

_- No, Temari no es mala, Temari es buena, Temari no ha echo nada _- se lamentaba llorando con una vocecilla infantil.

_- Eres una niña muy mala y ya sabes que te mereces un castigo._

_- No, no _- intentaba huir pero la puerta no se abría _- Déjame salir, déjame irme, no volveré a ser mala nunca, nunca._

_- Es tarde, ya lo has hecho y ahora te toca tu castigo._

_- Por favor, por favor, no le diré nada a nadie, déjame salir, déjame salir..._

_- Claro que no vas a decir nada porque si lo dices será peor._

_- Por favor, por favor..._

_- Hazlo y abriré esa puerta._

Temari se agitó nerviosa y bruscamente en la cama.

_- No, no quiero, no..._ - parecía balbucear la chica.

Gaara tenía un sueño muy ligero, desde que recordaba siempre había sido así, seguramente debido a lo mal que dormía, a las pesadillas, al miedo que le daba dormirse o simplemente a que no se fiaba de nadie; el caso es que el menor ruido le despertaba.

- ¿Temari? - dijo entrando en la habitación de su hermana, de donde había oído salir unos extraños ruidos, como quejidos, que le habían despertado.

Con cuidado, tanteando entre la penumbra se acercó a su cama. Estaba dormida, eso estaba claro y tenía un sueño de lo más agitado, movía continuamente las manos como si apartase algo invisible de su lado y claramente sollozaba.

- Temari, Temari - habló suavemente Gaara -Tranquila, solo es un sueño, solo es...

Temari se llevó las manos a la cara y comenzó a llorar mientras seguía farfullando algo ¿Estaba dormida o despierta? Quizás ni una cosa ni la otra, quizás estaba en ese estado en el que te despiertas pero las pesadillas siguen apoderándose de ti. Gaara se sentó en la cama y la acarició en pelo, Temari parecía haberse calmado un poco aunque seguía sollozando y hablando palabras incompresibles.

- ¿Gaara? - habló en voz baja Kankuro - ¿Que pasa?

- Tiene una pesadilla.

- Ya veo - Kankuro se acercó y la miró tristemente - Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía pesadillas.

- ¿Las tenía antes?

Kankuro asintió con la cabeza.

- Bastantes.

- Yo no lo sabía.

- Porque yo dormía con ella y me metía enseguida en su cama para tranquilizarla, la abrazaba y supongo que se sentía protegida.

- Pero eso era cuando erais pequeños.

- Si. Hace mucho que no las tiene. Anda acuéstate, ya me ocupo yo.

- ¿Que vas a hacer?

- Lo único que se.

- ¿Crees que es apropiado?

- Es mi hermana.

Repentinamente Temari se incorporó quedando sentada en la cama, con los ojos abiertos y mirando aterrorizada a ningún sitio en particular.

Fue Gaara el que la abrazó fuertemente y la estrechó contra él.

- ¡No papá! - gritó con voz aterrada.

Tan alto gritó que se despertó a si misma de forma brusca y tardó unos segundos en comprender lo que era un sueño y lo que no y también que alguien la estaba abrazando. Se quiso apartar rápidamente pero se encontraba como adormecida y su cuerpo no quería responder a lo que su cerebro ordenada.

- Temari, soy yo - susurró Gaara.

La luz de la habitación se encendió y la cegó obligándola a cerrar los ojos.

- Tranquila, somos nosotros - habló Kankuro, era quien había encendido la luz - Tenías una pesadilla.

- Ha sido horrible - balbuceó al cabo de unos segundos, aún temblaba y respiraba con dificultad.

- Te voy a traer un vaso de agua - dijo Kankuro.

- No, espera, no te vayas, tengo que hablar contigo, tengo que preguntarte algo.

Miró asustada a sus dos hermanos, tenía los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas y otro tipo de miedo empezaba a dominarla.

- Kankuro, ven, tienes que decirme una cosa.

- Es muy tarde, mejor hablamos mañana - intentó eludir el tema, algo le decía que sabía de lo que se trataba.

- No, tiene que ser ahora, tiene que ser ahora - pronunció nerviosa.

- Está bien.

Temari miró con miedo a Gaara.

- No te preocupes, es nuestro hermano - habló con miedo Kankuro, a ver quien le decía a Gaara que se marchara de allí.

- Kankuro - continuaba temblando Temari - ¿Tu te acuerdas de papá?

- Si - bajó la mirada - Me acuerdo.

- Es que he tenido un sueño pero era tan real que... dime la verdad.

- Mira Temari...

- No me andes con excusas y dime la verdad - exigió la chica - Necesito saberlo, necesito saber si lo que he soñado es cierto y no solo una pesadilla, necesito saber si estas imágenes de pronto empiezan a llegar a mi mente son reales o solo producto de mi imaginación.

- Temari... - Kankuro no se atrevía a mirarla.

- ¿Son ciertas, verdad? ¿Es cierto? ¿No me lo he inventando?

- No te lo has inventado.

Temari ahogó un grito y miró desesperada a sus hermanos y después toda su habitación como si buscase algo.

- No, no puede ser, es mentira, eso no puede ser, si fuese verdad yo lo recordaría, lo hubiese recordado antes ¿a que si?

- Temari - continuó Kankuro - Tu mente bloqueó todos los recuerdos, es una forma de protegerte.

- No, no es verdad, me estais gastando una broma.

- Sabes que es cierto, en el fondo de tu corazón lo sabes, los recuerdos están ahí, han estado tapados todos estos años pero están ahí, recuerdos de cosas de tu pasado que querías ignorar pero esas cosas no se ignoran, por más que quieras siempre permanecen en ti hasta que te atreves a enfrentarte a ellas, por más que la ignores no van a desaparecer.

Temari supo que tenía razón, todo estaba allí, en su mente, todo, de pronto lo veía con claridad, de pronto los recuerdos eran nítidos... todos, todos volvían, el miedo, el asco, la vergüenza... todo estaba allí; había intentado olvidarlos, ignorarlos, cubrirlos poniendo encima otros recuerdos, pensó que ignorándolos desaparecerían, que no sería reales, pero estaban allí, de nuevo estaban allí.

Gaara quiso llevarle un tranquilizante pero ella se negó. No, así no iba a solucionar nada, necesitaba hablar, necesitaba enfrentarse a esos recuerdos, contarlos, como si al hablar pudiese escupirlos.

Fue una noche larga y dolorosa para los tres hermanos, llena de recuerdos amargos y al final terminaron durmiéndose por agotamiento. Al sonar el despertador, Kankuro lo apagó rápidamente.

- ¿Ya es de día? - preguntó Gaara con voz cansada.

- Vuelve a dormir, lo necesitamos. Luego llamaré a Kushina y le pediré una cita.

- Pero el instituto...

- No, hoy no, hoy no vamos al instituto. Hoy necesitamos este día para nosotros, para hablar, para contarnos cosas.

- Supongo que tienes razón - reflexionó Gaara - Acuéstate tu también.

Kankuro así lo hizo y antes de quedarse dormido de nuevo pensó en lo bien que se lo había tomado Gaara, él siempre tuvo miedo a su reacción pero no, parecía tranquilo... quizás todo iba a ser más sencillo de lo que él temía, quizás sus hermanos no le necesitaban tanto como él pensaba.

...

El primero en despertarse en casa de los Nagashiyama fue Iruka y después de ducharse y vestirse se dispuso a preparar el desayuno para la familia: después de lo bien que se portaban con él y lo que le cuidaban era lo menos que podía hacer.

El siguiente fue el padre de Jisei. Le saludó, tomó un café rápido y se marchó.

De nuevo en soledad, Iruka repasaba su relación con Jisei, sobretodo porque aquella noche había tenido un sueño bastante caliente y se había despertado de una forma que él consideraba indecorosa para estar en casa de unos extraños y ahora no dejaba de darle vueltas. Estaba claro que esa chica era para él algo más que una alumna... ya no podía negárselo mas a si mismo, no era un cariño familiar, por ser la hermana de Kisuke o la hija de los Nagashiyama, tampoco era aprecio, estaba claro que sentía algo por ella, algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que además le pasasen esas cosas porque además ¿tenía que soñar con ella? ¿no conocía él mas mujeres? A lo mejor era debido al celibato que últimamente se había impuesto, porque ya hacía... ¿cuanto hacía que no tenía sexo con ninguna mujer?... varios meses, la última vez que lo intentó fue con Anko y aquello no terminó bien.

La verdad es que no le apetecía tener sexo con ninguna mujer y eso si que era raro. Es que simplemente el pensar en intentar conquistar a alguien y todo eso pues como que no le motivaba. Sin embargo tuvo que soñar con esa pobre chica. Que bruto y que animal que era, pero eso no volvería a pasar, no tenía que volver a pasar. Si hubiese sido cualquier otra mujer se hubiese dicho a si mismo que eso le había pasado por pura necesidad biológica, un hombre de joven y sexualmente activo, pero es que no, es que era su alumna, una alumna ¿es que era un pervertido?

- ¿Que haces levantado tan temprano? - habló Kisuke - ¿Andas desvelado?

- Preparo el desayuno. Anda, siéntate que ya está listo.

- ¿Has preparado todo esto?

- Si, no sabía que os apetecía así que he preparado un poco de todo.

- ¿Y esto a que se debe?

- Tengo que agradecer vuestra amabilidad. Además no quiero sentirme un gorrón en vuestra casa.

- A mi me basta con que mi hermana no llore por tu culpa.

Iruka se giró y le miró directamente a los ojos.

- Nunca, nunca haría de llorar a Jisei.

- ¿Estás enamorado de ella?

- Siéntate y come - suspiró.

- Pero dime ¿Estás enamorado?

- Kisuke, yo nunca ofendería a tu familia. Tú, tus padres, Jisei, sois como mi familia.

- Lo se. Bueno creo que te conozco, en el fondo eres un tonto de lo bueno que eres y eso es lo que me preocupa, que te hayas enamorado de ella o que ella se haya enamorado de ti y tú, por no "ofender" a mi familia la rechaces. Es mi hermana, Iruka, no quiero que sufra, nunca me ha gustado verla llorar y aunque yo soy un poco bala loca a veces me sale el "instinto protector" de hermano mayor. Será porque yo no me porto muy bien con las chicas y no quiero que algún listo se porte igual con ella.

- Es irónico ¿no? Piensa que quizás las chicas con las que salen también tienen hermanos.

- No me cambies de tema que estamos hablando de ti, no de mí.

- ¿Y qué estamos hablando de mi? Te repito que yo no haría daño a tu hermana.

- Iruka ¿te gusta o no mi hermana?

- No se trata de que me guste o no, se trata de que es mi alumna.

- Entonces si que te gusta.

- Kisuke, Jisei es ya una mujer, es atractiva y yo tengo ojos en la cara y es mi amiga, me gusta estar con ella, con tu familia... no lo puedo evitar.

- O sea que te gusta. Bueno es que yo no la veo como una chica ¿me entiendes, no? Al principio, pensar que mi amigo pudiera ver a mi hermana como un posible ligue me parecía... aggg, me daba escalofríos, pero ¿sabes lo que le ha pasado a Akane?

- ¿Que le ha pasado?

- Por lo visto está embarazada.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Embarazada? No puede ser.

- Si, si puede ser. Mi madre se ha llevado un disgusto porque es casi como otra hermana, aunque hubo una época en la que no lo fue - pareció reflexionar durante unos instantes - El caso es que está embarazada y entonces recordé que hace unos dos años ella y yo jugamos durante una semana a que éramos novios.

Iruka le miró arqueando las cejas.

- ¿A que erais novios?

- Si, fuimos "novios" durante toda una semana. Ella venía mucho por casa, yo estaba bastante deprimido, tenía una novia, la misma novia desde que cumplí 14 años y de pronto fue y me abandonó y ella estaba aquí y... se nos ocurrió ese juego, jugaríamos a que éramos novios, así nos olvidaríamos de lo miserables que nos sentíamos. Fue muy divertido. Salíamos por ahí, íbamos a muchos sitios... hacíamos cosas de novios como cogernos de la mano y mirarnos con cara de tontos... nos reímos mucho.

- Espera, hace un par de años ella tendría ¿15 años? ¿Te liaste con una niña de 15 años?

- Ehhhh... no, me entró como una especie de moral, algo raro en mi, creo que porque siempre estaba por casa y era casi como una hermana que si no... supongo que por eso tengo miedo de que cualquier capullo se porte como yo y se aproveche de mi hermana.

- No me lo puedo creer de ti, Kisuke.

- El caso es que ahora está embarazada y me he dado cuenta de que si ella no es una niña pues mi hermana tampoco y luego he pensado que mi hermana sale con chicos y he llegado a la conclusión de que nadie mejor que tu. Tú le gustas Iruka y creo que no la tratarás mal.

- Te recuerdo que es mi alumna. Yo no puedo tener una relación sentimental con una alumna, si se llegase a saber me expulsarían del instituto.

- Siempre viendo lo negativo de todo, siempre.

Iruka permaneció en silencio recapacitando sobre lo que habían hablado. Realmente Kisuke le confundía y no sabía si veía bien que saliese con su hermana o no, suponía que se debatía entre "es mi hermana, ni la toques" y "es mi hermana, si la rechazas y llora por tu culpa, te mato" o algo así.

- Espera... - dijo de pronto - ¿A ti te gusta Akane?

- No le gusta Akane - contestó de improviso Jisei dirigiéndose a la mesa - ¿Quien ha preparado este desayuno? Apuesto a que ha sido Iruka.

- Buenos días, Jisei - le saludó Iruka algo apurado debido en parte a lo que había sucedió la noche anterior y en parte a que no sabía si habría escuchado parte de la conversación.

- Si, lo ha preparado Iruka. Anda, disfrútalo que lo ha hecho con mucho amor.

- ¡Que buena pinta! - se sentó al lado de su hermano - ¿Por qué hablabais de Akane?

- ¿Es cierto que está embarazada? - la interrogó Iruka.

- Si - respiró hondo - Es cierto.

- ¿Pero como puede ser? ¿Ella? ¿Precisamente ella? ¿Y el padre? ¿Ha sido capaz de dar la cara?

- Si, por eso no te preocupes. Es Shikamaru, ha dado la cara y todo lo que tiene que dar.

- Por dios... Akane... no me lo puedo creer ¿Y cómo se encuentra?

- Está como loca, te lo puedes imaginar.

- ¿Y Shikamaru es el padre? ¿Cómo ha podido ser si ellos... ? ¿Y que dice?

- La está cuidando con mucho cariño. Los padres de Akane la han echado de casa

- ¿Pero que van a hacer? Esto es una locura.

- Buenos días - saludó la madre - ¿Cómo no me habéis despertado? ¿Y este desayuno?

- Lo ha preparado Iruka, come mamá, verás que bueno está - contestó Jisei.

- ¿Por qué te has molestado?

- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, además si no hago nada me siento fatal, necesito sentirme útil.

- Es raro que te hayas quedado dormida - dijo Kisuke levantándose - Bueno, yo me marcho ya. Hasta la tarde.

- Hasta luego, Kisuke,

- Pórtate bien - le dijo en broma Jisei.

- Eso nunca, ya lo sabes, enana.

- ¿Cómo es que te has quedado hoy dormida? - preguntó Jisei a su madre - Mira que es raro en ti.

- Es porque he estado toda la noche dándole vueltas a lo de Akane - se quedó callada mirando a Iruka.

- Ya se lo he dicho, de todas formas iba a enterarse.

- Esta muchacha - suspiró la madre - No puedo dejar de pensar en ella, es que para mi Akane es de la familia, si es que la he tenido tantas veces en casa, la he dado de comer, la he dado consejos... ¿pero que le ha pasado?

- Cuando la veas no la regañes, mamá, ya tiene bastante con lo que tiene.

- No, claro que no la voy a regañar. Por muy... tonta que haya sido no se merece que sus padres la traten así. Ay, dios mio, si es que no dejo de pensar en ella... Oye Iruka ¿me acompañarías hoy a comprar?

- Claro que si, estoy deseando ser de utilidad.

- Es por no ir sola. Quiero ir a comprarle una batería de cocina.

- ¿Una batería? - se extrañó Jisei.

- Si, claro, cacerolas, sartenes y todo eso. Hablé con su madrastra y me dijo que alguien le iba a dar una cocina vieja pero necesitará algo donde cocinar. Será mi regalo adelantado por... el niño.

- ¿Pero no es un poco pronto? ¿De cuanto está? - intervino Iruka.

- Claro que es muy pronto, a lo mejor ni lo tiene, estaba muy delicada.

- Pues entonces lo guardaré para cuando tu te cases, eso siempre viene bien.

...

Como todos los días, Shikamaru se encontró con Chouji esperándole para ir juntos al instituto.

- ¿Hablaste ayer con Akane? - le preguntó Chouji después de andar unos metros.

- Si, si lo hice.

- ¿Y cómo estaba?

- Bien, La verdad es que estaba muy bien. Parecía la Akane de siempre, no paró de decirme lo que tenía que hacer y de organizarlo todo por teléfono.

- Entonces es que está mas animada.

- Eso parece.

- Cuanto me alegro. Oye, Shikamaru, yo... estoy muy preocupado.

- ¿Por Akane?

- No, bueno si pero no.

- ¿Por Ryuko?

- Tampoco, bueno debería estarlo porque sus padres no me soportan pero hay otra cosa, verás, ayer estuve en casa de Ino.

- ¿Y eso?

- Pues iba para mi casa y me llamó.

Shikamaru le miró frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿No me irás a decir que pasó algo entre vosotros?

- ¡No, no! ¡Cómo piensas algo así!

- No se, últimamente Ino está de lo mas rara y le encanta llamar la atención.

- ¡Por favor! ¿Cómo piensas eso de Ino?

- De ella no, de esa especie de monstruo que se le ha metido dentro y parece poseerla.

- Si que es cierto que está muy rara.

- Pero bueno ¿qué pasó?

- Me llamó porque estaba asustada. Se le está cayendo el pelo, pero mucho, se le cae a mechones, yo le pasé la mano por la cabeza y me quedé con ella llena de pelos, te lo juro.

Shikamaru suspiró.

- Me lo estaba imaginando. Ya sabes porqué es ¿verdad?

- Claro, es porque se alimenta muy mal.

- Y va a ir a peor.

- Ya lo se, ya lo se, por eso estoy preocupado ¿qué podemos hacer?

- ¿Y que vamos a hacer? Se le cae el pelo porque no come, nosotros no podemos hacer nada.

- Pero está hecha polvo, se encuentra fatal, no sabes como lloraba.

Shikamaru volvió a suspirar.

- Tendremos que hablar con Naruto, él tiene a su madre, ella será de más utilidad que nosotros. A nosotros no nos va a querer escuchar y cuanto más le digamos será peor. Mira Chouji, aunque nos duela nosotros no sabemos manejar este tema, quizás si nos metemos lo estropeemos todo más, por mucho que nos duela no podemos hacer nada.

- Pero es que me da mucha pena, no soporto verla así.

- Ya lo se, ya lo se ¿crees que a mi no me preocupa? Mira, animate, lo que tenemos que hacer es decírselo a Naruto y alegra esa cara que mira, ahí está Ryuko y como te vea así se va a preocupar y terminará pensando cualquier cosa.

Se juntaron con Ryuko y unos metros más adelante con Jisei. Las dos chicas comenzaron a andar juntas unos pasos por delante de ellos.

- ¿Se puede saber a que viene esa cara tan mohína y esa aura?

- Es que estoy muy angustiada.

- Tu y tus angustias, tu siempre estas angustiada, mejor cuéntame algo nuevo.

- Ay es que no lo puedo evitar.

- ¿Y ahora que es lo que te angustia?

- Pues todo, todo.

- Te tengo dicho que dejes a Akane en manos de Shikamaru, confía en él.

- ¿Cómo voy a confiar en él si no sabe cuidarse a si mismo?

- ¿Y que hacemos si no? Ay, no me seas tan agonías, por favor.

- Pero es que además las cosas ya no van a ser iguales. Ya no podrá salir con nosotras porque tendrá que cuidar a su bebé y tu vas a empezar a salir con Iruka y...

- ¡Pero que penas que eres! Las cosas cambian, la vida cambia, nunca va a ser todo igual y tenemos que adaptarnos a los nuevos cambios, además ¿quien te ha dicho que yo voy a salir con Iruka? Solo voy a ir al cine un día y en plan de amigos.

- Ya, pero al final terminarás saliendo con él ¿y que vais a hacer? Porque claro, él no va a salir con nosotros, no va a querer salir con sus alumnos, que es que somos sus alumnos y nos debe ver como a críos.

- Ah ¿Que estás insinuando?

- Pues que ya no saldrás más con nosotros.

- En el hipotético caso de que saliese con Iruka quieres decir ¿que yo saldría con los profesores?

- Bueno... no, tampoco es buen plan.

- ¿Ves como piensas demasiado y te ahogas en un vaso de agua? Además tu tienes a Chouji.

- Si pero... antes - bajó la voz - Le he oído hablar con Shikamaru algo de Ino.

- ¿Y?

- Es que Ino es muy amiga suya y últimamente está mucho con él.

- Porque es su amiga. Ay Ryuko que tu te estás poniendo celosa ¿es eso?

- Es que Ino es tan guapa y tiene ese cuerpazo y yo...

- ¡Que paciencia tengo que tener contigo! ¡Que paciencia! Claro que todo esto te pasa por culpa de tus padres y esas cosas que te han metido en la cabeza, que si no vales nada, que si Chouji solo va a aprovecharse de ti...

- Chicas - las interrumpió Chouji - Shikamaru nos invita a ir a su pueblo este fin de semana ¿Qué os parece?

- Tengo que ir a ver a Akane ¿No os apetece venir? Se llevaría una gran alegría.

- Ay que rabia - contestó Jisei - Pero es que... - comenzó a pensar en la posibilidad de decirle a Iruka que cambiaran el día para ir al cine.

- ¿Y tu Ryuko?

- A mi mis padres no me van a dejar.

- Preguntales antes.

- No. No me van a dejar, ya lo se, nunca me dejan a no ser que sea alguna fecha especial.

- Pues si Ryuko no va yo tampoco puedo, Shika - habló Chouji - ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?

- Si hombre si, lo entiendo y no hay problema.

Al entrar en el instituto, Shikamaru fue prácticamente abordado por Naruto.

- Me ha dicho Minako que le ha dicho Chiharu que mañana vas a tu pueblo a ver a Akane y que Chiharu va a ir contigo porque tus padres no van a ir y Chiharu le ha dicho a Minako que ella también puede ir ¿es cierto?

- Ahhhhhhh, mendokusei - habló con su habitual tono de aburrimiento - Habla mas despacio y te entenderé.

- Que dice Minako que tus padres le han dicho a Chiharu que puede invitarla a pasar el fin de semana a tu pueblo.

- Pues si ella lo ha dicho, así será.

- ¿Seguro?

- Pues supongo que si.

- Pero es que, mi padre va a decir que yo acompañe a Minako y no es porque no se fíe de ti, es porque no se fía de ellas juntas y de como se vayan a portar ¡dattebayo!

- ¿Y cual es el problema?

- Que de pronto he pensado que si voy yo a lo mejor podría ir también Ino, Ino es muy amiga tuya ¿verdad que si?

- Ino siempre que quiera puede venir a mi pueblo.

- Es que estaba pensando que un par de días en tu pueblo a lo mejor la vienen bien.

Shikamaru pareció recapacitar.

- ¡Eh, Nara! - se oyó la voz fría de Sasuke.

- Vale, el que faltaba - se quejó Shikamaru - Mira Naruto, creo que tienes razón pero antes habla con Chouji, tiene algo que decirte.

- ¿A mi?

- Si, a ti ¿verdad, Chouji?

- Si, si y es muy importante, vamos a clase y te lo cuento.

- ¿Qué problema tienes, Nara? - Sasuke se había acercado a él.

- Yo ninguno ¿cual es el tuyo, Uchiha?

- ¿No estabas saliendo con Akane?

- Mi vida personal no te incumbe - Shikamaru echó a andar.

- ¿Y por qué, si sales con Akane, ayer besaste a Sakura? - Shikamaru se detuvo y se giró a mirarle.

- Eso a ti tampoco te importa.

- ¿Tan poco respetas a Akane?

- ¿Y tu por qué te preocupas tanto por ella?

- Creo que se merece un respeto.

- ¿Tu me hablas a mi de respeto, Uchiha?

- ¿Por qué besaste a Sakura?

- Pregúntale a ella - volvió a girarse y reanudó el paso mientras se preguntaba que demonios le pasaba ahora a ese chico.

Al entrar en clase fue derecho a hablar con Shino que parecía estar esperándole.

- ¿Hablaste ayer con Akane?

- Si y está mucho mejor.

- ¿En serio?

- Parecía de nuevo ella, ya sabes, con su energía y su manía de organizarlo todo. Ah, que no se me olvide que esta tarde tengo que decir un montón de cosas que me mandó, si se me olvida me lo recuerdas. Pero lo que quería decirte es que mañana, cuando termine el instituto voy a ir al pueblo, voy a ir en tren y he pensado que a lo mejor querrías venir, se pondrá muy contenta de verte y ahora es la época de la berrida y es un espectáculo muy bonito.

- Si - contestó sin ninguna expresión, como siempre hablaba él - Me parece buena idea, iré.

- Estupendo, bueno, voy a mi sitio.

- Oye, Nara.

- Dime.

- ¿Puedo invitar a alguien? Quiero decir ¿En tu pueblo hay un hotel, un hostal o algo así?

- Pues hay una pensión.

- Estupendo. Entonces, si no te importa, voy a pedirle a una persona que venga.

- Ah, bien. Llamaré para reservar las habitaciones.

- Con una nos vale - añadió escuetamente.

- Ah... bueno.

...

Sakura había visto a Chouji y Naruto, un poco apartados de todos, hablar. No sabía exactamente porqué pero algo le dijo que era importante y grave, quizás el gesto en sus rostros o la actitud, sea por lo que fuera, ella se acercó y entonces Chouji le puso al día de lo que le sucedía a Ino.

Sakura no podía evitarlo, intentaba no llorar pero las lágrimas se escurrían solas entre sus párpados.

- Ya ha empezado - murmuró Naruto - ¿Sabes porqué es eso?

- Porque no come ¿verdad? ¿Y ella se ha dado cuenta?

- ¡Cómo no va a darse cuenta! - contestó Chouji -Claro que si, es ella quien me lo ha dicho. Estaba llorando y muy abatida.

- No me extraña - afirmó Naruto.

- ¿Y que podemos hacer?

- Su precioso pelo... - comentaba Naruto con tono entristecido - Y luego se le pondrán los labios como morados y los dedos y siempre tendrá mucho frío... es horrible ¿Cómo puede hacerse eso a ella misma?

- Tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos dejar que... - empezó a hablar Chouji.

- Ya lo se, ya lo se... Pero necesitamos que ella misma quiera ayudarse. Bueno, ahora no te angusties, Sakura.

- ¿Cómo no voy a angustiarme? Es mi amiga y la quiero mucho y no quiero perderla, Naruto, no quiero perderla - Sakura rompió a llorar desesperada.

- Venga Sakura, no llores. Ya verás que algo se me ocurrirá. Lo que necesito es estar más cerca de ella.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Solo soy su amigo y me va a decir que no tengo derecho a nada... si al menos fuese su novio.

- Pero...

- Son reflexiones mías, cosas que pienso.

- ¿Querrías ser su novio? - se interesó Chouji.

- Quiero ayudarla. He visto demasiadas chicas ir consumiéndose hasta... algunas... Acompañaba a mi madre al hospital y me sentaba con ellas a la hora de la comida, mi madre decía que tenía que tratarlas con normalidad... no te puedes imaginar lo que era verlas frente a la comida, la miraban como si fuera veneno, las veía comer cada trozo de comida como si... No voy a permitir que Ino termine así, no, Ino no, ella es inteligente, divertida y guapa, no voy a dejar que Ana la destruya, no.

- Pero nosotros no podemos hacer nada ¿que vamos a hacer?

- Cuento con la ayuda de mi madre y mi insistencia. Si digo que le voy a quitar esas ideas de la cabeza es que lo haré. Y ahora voy a ver si quiere venir el fin de semana conmigo al pueblo de Shikamaru- sonrió todo lo alegre que pudo.

Sakura le vio marcharse con cierta melancolía. Naruto era el chico mas asombroso que conocía, nunca se rendía ante nada, durante años estuvo detrás de ella insistiendo en que tenían que ser novios porque estaba enamorado y no solo es que se lo dijese a ella, es que lo gritaba. Siempre decía que Sasuke no se la quitaría... y que tonta era ella de no ver lo estupendo que era y ahora hasta le daba algo de pena ver que ya no era así, claro que todo había sido por su culpa, ella fue quien le apartó así que no podía quejarse. Pero no tenía envidia, no, porque no podía esperar a nadie mejor para que se ocupase de Ino ¿Le gustaría Ino de verdad? Casi podía decir que si pues eso era estupendo porque Naruto era una gran persona y era la que su querida amiga se merecía.

Fue a los aseos a lavarse la cara. Se miró al espejo y se dijo a si misma que debía animarse y no dejarse alarmar tanto, a fin de cuentas había muchas personas que querían ayudar a Ino, seguro que entre todos lo lograrían.

Entró en clase intentando aparentar tranquilidad. Fue a su asiento y comenzó a sacar sus cosas.

- ¿Te pasa algo, pelirrosa? - oyó a Sasori preguntando.

- No, nada ¿Tenía que pasarme algo?

- No - contestó sin mirarla a penas y se dirigió a su sitio.

- ¿Desde cuando te preocupas por esa? - le interrogó Deidara.

- Desde nunca.

Mientras, en el aula de 2-1, Hinata, no dejaba de mirar la puerta con cierta preocupación. Era extraño, ni Temari, ni Gaara habían llegado aún... si que era extraño ¿Les habría pasado algo?

- ¿Que te pasa, princesa? - dijo en tono burlón Ukon - ¿No ha venido hoy tu calcamonía? ¿Estás solita?

- Déjame Ukon - habló algo asustada. Ese chico siempre conseguía ponerla muy nerviosa con esa mirada y esa sonrisa asquerosa.

- Si quieres hoy soy yo tu guardaespaldas.

- Déjala en paz, Ukon - habló Juugo que acababa de entrar - Ve a tu asiento, no queremos problemas, luego siempre dicen que somos nosotros los que iniciamos todo.

Ukon le miró despectivo pero se marchó. Hinata miró a Juugo que, sin tan siquiera mirarla, se marchó a su asiento y ella volvió a fijar su mirada en la puerta.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_Ya se que últimamente tengo abandonados a Hinata y Gaara pero tranquilos que ya los retomo y con una sorpresa._

_Gracias a todos los que seguís leyendo y gracias por los comentarios._

_**Lala-chan**, me alegra muchísimo que el cambio de actitud de Sakura te guste, se que ha tardado en coger su protagonismo pero es que uno no cambia de la noche a la mañana y le ha llevado su tiempo, pero bueno, ahora será ella la que tenga que elegir chico._

_**Emily**, si que tienes razón e Ino lo está pasando muy mal pero por suerte tiene mucha gente que la quiere y se preocupa por ella aunque su tema no es nada fácil._

_**Ale**, muchas gracias, siempre me alegra saber que de vez en cuando lees mis idas de olla._

_Espero que tengáis una buena semana y si no pasa nada, nos veremos en el próximo._


	97. Ni me comprendes, ni te comprendo

_Cómo veis he cambiado el día para actualizar. Esto no ha sido por capricho, los sábados era un día que me venía fatal, siempre estaba agobiada y con prisas y a veces no me daba tiempo. Así que, decidí que era mejor tomármelo con calma y probar a ver si el martes se me da bien, total, quien quiera leerlo lo hará el día que quiera sin importar el día de la actualización ¿o no?_

_En cuanto al capítulo, en principio no iba a ponerlo pero como alguien me dijo que no me comiera más cosas pues me decidí a dejarlo. Así que, aquí estamos, ante un capítulo de transición pero que tiene su importancia porque nos ayuda a comprender como van cambiando poco a poco y adelanta algunas cosas._

_Espero que os guste._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Ni me comprendes, ni te comprendo**

Hinata esperaba delante de la puerta del despacho de Kurenai. Estaba un poco nerviosa e impaciente. Tardaba demasiado, Neji la esperaba para comer, ella había dicho que iba un momento a los aseos y sin embargo estaba allí y si tardaba demasiado Neji empezaría a preocuparse, seguro.

Intentó relajarse un poco, seguro que no tararía en abrirse esa puerta porque Kurenai también tendría que ir a comer, seguro.

Miró el reloj. Estaba a punto de darse media vuelta para irse cuando la puerta se abrió y un alumno salió del despacho. Kurenai asomó la cabeza.

- Hola Hinata ¿Querías algo?

- No, bueno si, bueno es que... solo es una pregunta.

- Pasa, pasa.

- No, no hace falta, solo quería pregunta por... es que... hoy no han venido a clase ni Gaara, ni Temari, ni Kankuro y quería saber si es que les ha pasado algo.

- Ah si. Bueno no te preocupes, es que tenían un asunto familiar que resolver, pero no es nada importante, no te preocupes.

- ¿Entonces no pasa nada? ¿Están bien?

- Si, están bien ¿Pensabas que sucedía algo malo?

- Menos mal - Hinata suspiró con verdadero alivio llevándose una mano al pecho - Creí que a Gaara le había pasado algo.

Kurenai sonrió.

- ¿Te preocupaba Gaara?

- Pues si, es que... bueno... no se porqué exactamente pero...

- Pues no te preocupes más. Seguramente esta tarde vendrá al ensayo.

- Bien. Gracias Kurenai-sensei.

Más animada, Hinata fue a reunirse con Neji en la zona donde estaban comiendo.

- He ido a hablar con Kurenai - habló con su dulce voz.

- ¿Te sucede algo? - le preguntó algo osco, Neji.

- Quería preguntar por Gaara y Temari.

- ¿Estabas preocupada por que no han venido?

- Pues si.

- Estarán ocupados seguramente con algo de sus negocios familiares.

- Si, eso me ha dicho Kurenai.

- Podías haberte ahorrado el viaje y molestarla.

- Pero yo quería...

- Si, bueno, espero que te hayas tranquilizado.

- Pues si, ya estoy más tranquila ¿Es que tu no estabas preocupado por Temari?

Neji no contestó pero Hinata sabía que aunque no lo aparentase, si se había preocupado por la ausencia de su compañera.

- ¡Di que si! ¡Di que si! ¡Di que si! - insistía Sumire prácticamente encima de Shikamaru.

- Esta bien, esta bien, si - contestaba este algo agobiado.

- ¡Bien! ¿Has oído Ten-Ten? ¡Ha dicho que si! - decía cogiendo a Ten-Ten de las manos y dando saltitos de alegría.

- ¡Que remedio! Prácticamente le estabas obligando a que lo hiciera - respondía esta.

- ¿Lo que hecho? No, no puede ser ¿O si? ¿Te he obligado, Shika?

- No, no... claro que podéis venir conmigo a mi pueblo, pero os lo advierto, tendréis que ir a la pensión porque no se si meter a tanta gente en casa de mi abuela les iba a parecer bien.

- No, claro, iremos a una pensión - afirmó Ten-Ten.

- Bien, solo tenéis que decirme cuanto vais a ir al final para llamar y reservas las habitaciones. Y decírmelo rápido que en esta época las pensiones del pueblo se llenan de turistas.

- Claro, claro - respondió contundente Sumire - ¿Vas a invitar a Kiba? - se dirigió con ojos brillantes a Ten-Ten.

- ¿Por qué voy a invitar a Kiba?

- Hombre porque es tu amigo.

- Pero está saliendo con Ino, no lo olvides.

- Ah, es cierto, es cierto. Eso es un pequeño inconveniente

- Ino va a venir - intervino Shikamaru - Preguntarle a ella si le ha invitado.

- Ah, claro - exclamó Sumire - A mi me gustaría invitar a Kankuro porque él me invitó a la granja de la abuela Chiyo, fue muy amable y me lo pasé muy bien y pues me gustaría devolverle la invitación de alguna forma pero es que hoy no ha venido, ay que rabia, que rabia ¿Y cuando dices que quieres que te lo digamos? Ay, voy a preguntarle a Neji a ver si sabe que le ha pasado, porque como él está saliendo con Temari pues a lo mejor lo sabe... ven, vamos Ten-Ten, ven conmigo.

Y sin parar de hablar y casi tirando de su amiga, Sumire se alejó de allí. Chouji y Ryuko, sentados al lado de Shikamaru mientras comían comenzaron a reír.

- Que chica esta - comentó Ryuko - No tiene remedio.

- Es todo un torbellino - añadió Chouji.

- Pero es muy simpática.

- Si que lo es, si.

- Y una gran amiga ¿eh? No lo olvidemos.

- Y levanta dolores de cabeza como nadie - concluyó Shikamaru - Y hablando de dolores de cabeza ¿Hablaste con Naruto, Chouji?

- Si, si he hablado con él. Se ha quedado muy preocupado, creo que esto le afecta mucho, para él es como un tema personal.

- Si - Shikamaru se estiró - Así es Naruto, todo se lo toma muy en serio aunque no lo parezca.

- Esperemos que él, con ayuda de su madre, pueda hacer algo por ella... me tiene muy preocupado.

Eso no le hacía gracia a Ryuko y no es que le cayese mal Ino, no era eso, era que últimamente Chouji parecía más preocupado por la rubia que por ella. Claro, había que tener en cuenta que Ryuko no sabía exactamente cual era el problema de Ino y en la situación que se encontraba, de haberlo sabido, ella estaría igual de preocupada que Chouji, pero no lo sabía y de ahí venían los problemas porque Ryuko no era una chica especialmente segura de si misma, siempre había estado muy acomplejada de su físico, de su estatura pequeñita y de sus "redondeces", siempre se había considerado poca cosa y encima no era la más simpática, ni la mas alegre, ni tenía una personalidad arrolladora, así que, frente a Ino ella se consideraba más bien fea, sosa y aburrida.

- Cada vez se te está apuntando más gente para ir a tu pueblo, Shika - apuntaba Chouji.

- Si, esto se está convirtiendo en toda una excursión escolar.

- Me he quedado con hambre, voy a ir a comprar unas patatas ¿Queréis algo?

Tanto Shikamaru como Ryuko negaron con la cabeza y Chouji se levantó.

Shikamaru miró a Ryuko, sus ojos parecían tristes y tenía un gesto apagado.

- ¿Que te pasa, Ryu? - preguntó suavemente.

- Nada, no me pasa nada.

- ¿Estás preocupada por Akane?

- Bueno si, claro que estoy preocupada por ella. Es que yo soy una persona muy monótona, me gusta vivir en mi monotonía y ahora todo va a cambiar y los cambios me dan miedo.

- Te aseguro que me esforzaré por Akane. Ya se que no debo ser lo que esperabas, que tienes miedo de perder a tu amiga o a lo mejor piensas que te la quiero quitar.

- No, no - se apresuró a contestar - No es por ti, yo se que tu debes querer mucho a Akane porque... te has portado muy bien con ella.

- Ya, pero a lo mejor piensas que lo hago solo porque me obligan.

- No, que va.

- Todo el mundo debe pensarlo y es lógico, a fin de cuentas no soy mas que un crío pero estoy dispuesto a entregarle mi vida. No es solo que sea mi responsabilidad es algo que no se describir. Ya se que todo esto que nos pasa es una locura, que no somos maduros, que no conozco la vida y todo eso pero siento algo dentro de mi que me dice que... ah, todo esto es un rollo, es muy problemático, es cierto que nunca se sabe que va a pasar en la vida pero ¿quien lo sabe? Ryuko, tengo que conseguir que Akane me de una oportunidad, que lo intentemos, a lo mejor no funciona pero si no lo intentamos toda mi vida me arrepentiré. Yo no quería que pasara esto y aun no entiendo como ha podido pasar pero ya está hecho y tengo que afrontarlo.

- Tu a mi me caes muy bien, no conozco nadie mejor para Akane.

- Pero estás triste. Te prometo que no dejaré que renuncie a sus sueños y...

- Pero ya nada será igual. Soy muy pesimista, no lo puedo evitar, todo lo veo siempre mal.

Ryuko inconscientemente miró a Ino, estaba sentada con Stella y Kikyo y reían escandalosamente. Shikamaru la observó.

- ¿Estás así por Ino? - preguntó de pronto - Quiero decir, Chouji últimamente está muy preocupado por ella ¿Es eso lo que te molesta?

- No ¿Por qué iba a molestarme?

- Porque si te molesta, es eso ¿A que sí? No te enfades con él, es que Ino tiene problemas y creo que Chouji se ha preocupado tanto que no se ha dado cuenta de que te ha abandonado un poco a ti.

- No, no es eso.

- Que esté preocupado por Ino no quiere decir que ya no esté enamorado de ti.

- Que te digo que no es eso.

- Y yo te digo que no puedes mentirme. Ah, este bolita tiene una gran corazón, tan grande que a veces se ciega por su buena voluntad.

- No le vayas a decir nada, ni se te ocurra.

- Está bien, no se lo diré pero deberías decírselo tu.

- ¿Decirle el qué y cómo?

- Decirle: está muy bien que te preocupes por Ino pero no te olvides de que estoy a tu lado.

- ¿Ino tiene problemas?

- Aja, y bastante graves.

- ¿Qué le pasa?

- Ino es una gran chica, una gran amiga. Nunca ha fallado a sus amigos, siempre... la conozco desde que éramos pequeños y siempre era tan alegre y tan... era muy mandona, cierto pero con ella nunca te podías sentir solo... cuando nos caíamos siempre estaba allí para ayudarnos a levantarnos y si nos hacíamos una herida nos la curaba.

- Yo siempre la he visto regañando a Chouji por lo que come - dijo con cierto resentimiento.

- Pero eso es solo porque se preocupa por él y por su salud.

- Si tu lo dices.

- Ya estoy aquí - dijo Chouji acercándose y sentándose de nuevo - ¿Qué? ¿De que hablabais?

- De Ino y de cuando éramos pequeños ¿Te acuerdas como nos obligaba a jugar siempre a lo que ella quería?

- Menuda ha sido siempre. Ella era la líder y no había más que hablar ¿Te acuerdas cuando íbamos de campamento juntos?

- Nuestros padres se empeñaban tooooodos los años en mandarnos de campamento, menuda lata.

- ¿A que no sabes una cosa, Ryuko? Shikamaru también hizo una vez de Romeo.

- ¡Anda ya! - rió Ryuko.

- Es verdad, fue en uno de esos campamentos, yo también actué, pero vamos, a mí ni se me veía.

- No me imagino yo a este de Romeo.

- Prefiero no recordar esa etapa de mi vida.

- ¿Y sabes quien era Julieta?

- No me lo digas, fue Ino - Ryuko se echó a reír.

- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? - se molestó Shikamaru.

- Nada, nada, solo me lo imagino - contestó Ryuko.

- La verdad es que fue un verdadero rollo - se quejó Shikamaru.

- Yo quería ser Romeo - siguió Chouji - pero Ino se negó.

- ¿Y quiso que fuese Shika?

- Tampoco pero no le quedó más remedio, los monitores se pusieron muy pesados, todo muy problemático.

- Por aquel entonces - continuó Chouji - a mi me gustaba Ino, para mi era como una princesa, la niñas más guapa que conocía, teníamos 9 años.

- ¡Oh, el primer amor! ¡Que ternura!

- El primer desengaño. Me dejó muy clarito que nunca le gustaría un chico como yo.

- ¿Te declaraste?

- No. No me dio ni tiempo, a ella le interesaban otros chicos.

- Bueno, pero eso fue hace años - intervino Shikamaru.

- Si pero mi autoestima lo recuerda.

- ¿Aún te gusta? - preguntó asustada Ryuko.

- ¡No! En cuanto me di cuenta de que le gustaba otro chico me olvidé de ella, de su pelo rubio y dejó de ser una princesa.

- Si - dijo Shikamaru - la mejor forma de superar un desengaño es bajar a tu "ideal" al suelo. Además es una tontería sufrir por alguien que no te valora.

- Y por suerte que fue así, el destino me deparaba algo mejor.

- Uy - resopló Shikamaru - Yo mejor me voy de aquí, acabo de recordar una cosa. Ahí os dejo, tortolitos.

Le vieron levantarse y acercarse al grupo donde estaba Ino.

- Hola Shika ¿Cómo estás?

- Hola Ino, hola Stella ¿Que tal? Últimamente ya no te hablas con los amigos - le guiñó un ojo.

- Sabes que no me hablo contigo.

- Es verdad, que soy la chusma ¿Y Sakura no está contigo, Ino?

- No, ha dicho que iba a pasar por el periódico ¿Por qué?

- No se, me parecía extraño no veros juntas.

- No son siamesas ¿No lo sabías? - se burló Kikyo.

- Ya. Bueno Ino, yo quería decirte dos cosas.

- Dime.

- ¿Te ha comentado Naruto lo de este fin de semana?

- Ah si, si y creo que es muy buena idea ¿No te molestará?

- No, por supuesto que no, al contrario. Y lo otro es ¿Me harías un favor?

- Depende ¿En qué te tengo que ayudar?

- ¿Me enseñarías a bailar?

- ¿A bailar? - rió Stella - ¿Es que no sabes?

- Yo soy bailando como todos los genios, o sea, arrítmico. Di ¿Podrías intentar enseñarme?

- ¿Para qué quieres aprender a bailar?

- Para algo será, son cosas mías. Di ¿Me enseñarás?

- Espera, espera ¿Quieres que te enseñe a bailar?

- Tu bailas muy bien.

- Es que no me lo puedo creer ¿No decías que era un rollo?

- Y lo es pero necesito unos mínimos conocimientos.

- ¿Es que te vas a presentar a un concurso de baile o algo así? - rió Kikyo.

- Bueno Shika - habló Ino - Tu no tienes mucho ritmo y eres bastante soso pero lo intentaré si me dices para qué quieres bailar.

- Con perdón, chicas, no quiero ser maleducado - se acercó al oído de Ino y le susurró unas palabras que la hicieron sonreír.

- Cuenta conmigo. Te convertiré en un gran bailarín.

- Con no tropezarme con mis pies creo que bastará - sonrió.

Sakura decidió pasar por el periódico. Necesitaba ocupar su mente en otra cosa que no fuera Sasuke, Ino o los estudios, sobretodo los dos primeros. Necesitaba despejarse y pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era buscarse otra ocupación, algún hobby, alguna actividad, algo, lo que fuera y mientras analizaba los distintos clubs que existían en el instituto se acordó del periódico y de que Akane era la redactora del mismo, pero ahora Akane no estaba y dudaba que pudiera ocuparse de él ¿entonces quien se ocupaba? Ahora que lo pensaba, creía recordar que se repartieron unos papeles de propaganda... parece ser que no le hizo mucho caso.

La puerta estaba cerrada así que tocó con los nudillos.

- Adelante, está abierto - le habló desde el otro lado de la puerta una voz muy familiar.

Sakura abrió y entró. Allí estaba Rock Lee, al lado de la chica esa, la que iba al club de shogi con Shikamaru, esa que era tan buena descifrando cosas ¿cómo se llamaba? Ah... Shiho, se llamaba Shiho.

- ¡Sakura! - exclamó Lee al verla - ¡Que alegría verte por aquí! Pasa, pasa.

- Hola Sakura - la saludó Shiho.

- Hola ¿Estáis ocupados?

- Estamos viendo como montamos la página principal del próximo número. Anda, ven y nos ayudas - contestó Lee - A ver tu que opinas.

- ¿De que va?

- Vamos a hablar del próximo torneo de tenis y también de la semana cultural, ya queda poco.

- Es cierto, queda muy poco, no me había dado ni cuenta ¿Y cómo es que estás en el periódico Lee?

- Soy el ayudante de la nueva directora, Shiho.

- ¿Eres tú la nueva directora?

- Pues hombre... tanto como directora no diría.

- Di que si, es la jefa y es muy buena. No quiero decir que Akane no lo fuera, pero Shiho es estupenda y pone todo el poder de su juventud para que salga bien.

- Carai, me impresionas - casi rió Sakura, este Lee, es que siempre era de lo más exagerado.

- Solo hago lo que puedo - habló Shiho - Pero lo poco que hago intento hacerlo lo mejor posible.

- Di que es genial, es más que genial, es fantástica.

- Lee, por favor, me avergüenzas.

- Pues yo venía a preguntar si puedo ayudar en algo.

- ¿Quieres colaborar, Sakura? - gritó entusiasmado Lee.

- Pues me gustaría, claro si me aceptáis.

- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Verdad que si, Shiho? Sakura es estupenda, es muy lista y...

- Tampoco te pases, Lee.

- ¿Te gustaría pertenecer al periódico? - insistió Shiho.

- Bueno, pienso que a lo mejore me gusta.

- ¡Es estupendo! ¡Con Sakura con nosotros todo nos irá genial!

- Pues no te vamos a decir que no ¿Que te gustaría hacer?

- No se ¿Qué se puede hacer?

- ¿Que te gustaría hacer? - preguntó Shiho - Puedes hacer reportajes sobre las actividades que tenemos, por ejemplo, pronto habrá un torneo de tenis.

- Ah no, lo siento, mejor eso no - Sakura tenía en mente que Sasuke pertenecía al club de tenis, pues si, lo que le faltaba para que ese pretencioso pensase que iba tras él con cualquier excusa - Mejor otra cosa.

- Pues mira - continuó Shiho - Ahora estamos haciendo entrevistas a los monitores de los clubs y nos vendría bien algo de ayuda. Esta tarde, por ejemplo, hemos quedado con el monitor del club de kendo ¿Que te parece si le entrevistas tu?

- ¿Pero que tengo que preguntarle?

- Mira, tenemos un borrador con preguntas interesantes - explicó Lee - Pero tu puedes añadir las que consideres oportunas.

Sakura cogió el cuaderno que le mostraba Lee y echó una ojeada. Eso se veía muy interesante, podría investigar un poco sobre el kendo y pensar preguntas. Vaya, eso le empezaba a parecer más que interesante.

- De acuerdo, yo lo haré.

- ¡Genial! - exclamó Lee - Ya verás, jefa, Sakura es muy buena y todo lo hace bien.

- Que no te pases, Lee.

- Bueno Sakura - habló Shiho - Si tienes alguna duda me preguntas ¿vale?

- De acuerdo ¿A que hora es la entrevista?

- Cuando terminemos el ensayo - apuntó Lee - Había quedado en ir yo, Neji me iba a acompañar.

- Pero si habías quedado en ir tu.

- Ah pero es que así puedo hacer otra cosa que tenía pendiente, estaba bastante agobiado pero mira ¡el destino te ha puesto en mi camino para ayudarme! ¡esto es fantástico!

- Siendo así, me parece bien.

- Perdonad - oyeron una voz y unos golpes en la puerta - ¿Se puede pasar?

- Si, pasa, pasa.

- Hola - saludó Shikamaru.

- Hola Shikamaru-san - le devolvió el saludo Shiho - Pasa, pasa.

- Si, pasa ¿Que te trae por aquí? - se interesó Lee.

- Hola Sakura ¿Te has unido al periódico?

- Eso parece.

- Genial. He venido a pediros un favor.

- Tu dirás en que podemos ayudarte - habló Shiho.

- Me gustaría pediros que escribáis un artículo sobre un problema que aqueja a muchas personas hoy en día y que creo que es importante.

- ¿Qué problema?

- La obsesión por estar delgados a cualquier precio.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Shikamaru - añadió Sakura - Muy de acuerdo. El periódico debería tratar temas así e intentar... no se... quizás sensibilizar a alguien o algo.

- Sobretodo me gustaría que se hablara del peligro de tomar pastillas y cosas que no te recete el médico - continuó Shikamaru.

- Es muy interesante - reflexionó Shiho - Bueno, supongo que si podemos hacerlo, sobretodo ahora que tenemos a Sakura con nosotros.

- Pero prefiero que eso no lo haga Sakura - advirtió Shikamaru mirándola - Lo entiendes ¿verdad?

Sakura comprendió perfectamente a Shikamaru, claro que ella no era la mas adecuada porque Ino no era tonta y seguro que sospecharía que algo se traía entre manos.

- Si. Es mejor que yo no lo haga. Además no tengo mucha experiencia.

- Tienes que hacerlo tu, jefa - añadió Lee.

- Pero yo tampoco tengo experiencia.

- Tu lo harás genial, yo te ayudaré.

- Oye Shikamaru - interrumpió Sakura - Antes de que se me olvide ¿Puedo ir yo también a tu pueblo? Me gustaría mucho cambiar de aires a ver si me despejo un poco.

- Pues claro, no veo porqué no.

- ¿Te vas al pueblo de Shikamaru? - preguntó Lee - ¿Y por qué?

- Es la época de celo de los ciervos y es algo curioso de ver, he invitado a Naruto y al final se ha acoplado media clase.

- ¡Ah! - exclamó Lee - ¿Entonces puedo ir yo también?

- No porqué no. Ven tu también Shiho, ya da igual 10 que 15.

- No, mejor no, no quiero molestar.

- No, si a mi no me vais a molestar. Os las apañareis vosotros solitos, pues si, no tengo yo bastante con mis obligaciones, a mi no me deis problemas.

Después de un rato charlando Sakura y Shikamaru abandonaron la sala del periódico.

- Estoy emocionada con esto del periódico. Mira, esta tarde tengo mi bautismo de fuego.

- ¿Y cual va a ser tu primer trabajo? - se interesó Shikamaru.

- Voy a hacer una entrevista al monitor del club de kendo.

- Ah... interesante.

- Creo que si, voy a ver si investigo un poco.

- Esto Sakura ¿Sabes quien es el profesor encargado del club de kendo?

- Pues... ¿Quien era? ¡Ah! - Sakura abrió la boca y los ojos y miró asombrada a su acompañante - ¿Itachi Uchiha?

- Ese mismo.

- ¿Itachi Uchiha sigue siendo el profesor de kendo?

- Pues si. Por lo visto es muy bueno y debe ser que tiene tiempo libre para hacerlo o que le gusta enseñar esa disciplina.

- Bueno, es igual, no me importa. Es muy distinto a Sasuke y yo voy a hacer mi trabajo, como se suele decir, me da igual quien sea el profesor.

Naruto no podía evitarlo. Se había dicho a si mismo que no lo iba a hacer pero era superior a sus fuerzas.

Veía a Sasuke comiendo en solitario, serio, taciturno y la tentación de acercarse a él era muy... poderosa.

El se había prometido no atosigar más a Sasuke, a fin de cuentas ya no estaba con Orochimaru y no podía estar siempre detrás de él preguntándole como se sentía, además que Sasuke no soportaba esas cosas, que le agobiaban.

Pero Naruto era cabezón como él solo y cuando se proponía ayudar a un amigo no cejaba en su empeño.

Así que, cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba caminando hacia la mesa del comedero donde comía Sasuke.

- Sasuke - dijo sentándose enfrente de él.

- ¿Que quieres, pesado?

- Solo hablar contigo. Somos amigos ¿no? - respondió sonriendo.

- Eres muy pesado.

- ¡Pero si no sabes lo que te voy a decir!

- No hace falta que me digas nada, te conozco demasiado bien.

- Si me conoces tanto sabrás que me he dado cuenta de que te pasa algo.

- ¡Que sabrás tu lo que me pasa!

- Por eso, porque no lo se te lo pregunto, soy tu amigo y quiero ayudarte.

- ¿Que quieres ayudarme? ¿Y cómo vas a ayudarme? ¿Qué sabes tu de mi y de mi vida? ¿Que pretendes solucionar?

- Si me lo dijeras, lo sabría.

- Anda y lárgate con tu Sakura ¿No es eso lo que querías? Pues mira, ya la tienes, todita para ti.

- Sasuke, a ti te pasa algo grave, lo noto.

- ¿Y lo has notado tu solito? - habló cínicamente.

- ¿Es por Akane? ¿De veras estás enamorado de ella?

- Naruto déjame en paz, déjame en paz.

- Se lo que duelen los desengaños, yo...

- Naruto que me dejes, que me dejes. Tu no sabes nada, no tienes ni idea de por lo que estoy pasando, ni te lo imaginas, así que déjame en paz.

- Lo sabría si lo contaras.

- ¿Y que quieres que te cuente? - casi gritó - Mira Naruto, déjame en paz de una vez, estoy harto de tenerte siempre detrás de mi, yo tengo problemas, problemas que tu no vas a solucionar, así que déjame en paz.

- Puede que yo no pueda solucionar tus problemas pero soy tu amigo y si me los cuentas te sentirás mejor.

- ¿Pero por qué eres tan pesado conmigo?

- Porque eres mi amigo. Tu no lo entiendes pero los amigos estamos para eso, para ayudarnos, para apoyarnos, para contarnos nuestros problemas.

- Pues no, no lo entiendo, no entiendo porqué te complicas la vida de esa forma ¿Es que no tienes bastante con tus propios problemas?

- Pues no, no lo tengo. Me gusta ayudar a mis amigos, me gusta intentar ayudarles, saber que a lo mejor puedo hacerles sentirse mejor.

- Naruto... tu y yo somos completamente distintos.

- Me gusta implicarme en las cosas de mis amigos y tenderles una mano si veo que la necesitan ¿eso es malo?

- La gente solo se ocupa de si mismo ¿Por qué no haces tu lo mismo y me dejas en paz?

- Porque eres mi amigo - repitió.

- ¿Y qué es lo que piensas hacer por mi? ¿Vas a solucionar mis problemas? ¿Vas a quitarme esta angustia que tengo por dentro?

- Al menos intentaré aliviarla un poco.

- No lo vas a conseguir... siento demasiada rabia, rabia hacia todo el mundo, rabia de ver a la gente reír y ser feliz, rabia de no controlar mi vida... tu no lo entiendes Naruto, no lo puedes comprender.

Sasuke se levantó de forma solemne y se marchó. Naruto se quedó triste y deprimido porque no comprendía nada, él solo quería que Sasuke volviese a ser su amigo, como antes de irse con Orochimaru, eran rivales, si, siempre competía por superarle pero era su amigo y ahora no podía reconocer a su amigo ¿Cómo podría recuperarle?

¿Sería por Akane? ¿Realmente le gustaba tanto esa chica o lo único que quería era tenerla por capricho, porque era precisamente lo que no podía conseguir? ¿Cómo reaccionará cuando sepa que está embarazada de Shikamaru?

Shino, sentado en un banco al lado de Kiba, reflexionaba curiosamente sobre el mismo tema, mientras que Kiba tenía su atención fijada en Ten-Ten que hablaba con Neji ¿Qué le estaría diciendo? Fuera lo que fuera parecía muy amigable con él, le sonreía e incluso le daba un beso en la mejilla antes de irse eso ya era demasiado.

- ¡Eh! - Kiba dio una palmada delante de su cara - ¿Estás vivo?

- ¿Qué haces, cachorro loco?

- No se, parecías dormido.

- Estaba observando a Naruto.

- Pues yo observaba a Ten-Ten.

- Me lo estaba imaginando.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y por qué?

- Porque mirabas hacia donde estaba ella ¿Por qué iba a ser?

- No se, tu eres muy siniestro.

- ¿Y eso ahora que tiene que ver?

- Parecía que estuviese coqueteando con Neji.

- No digas tonterías, Ten-Ten no haría eso.

- Es que tenían demasiadas... ya me entiendes.

- ¿Confianzas? Son amigos, es lo normal.

- Ten-Ten está saliendo con Naruto y no debería portarse así.

Shino giró la cabeza con lentitud lo que le faltaba por ver, que ahora se pusiese celoso con una chica con la que no estaba saliendo, pobre Kiba, debe tener un buen lío en su cabeza.

- Lo digo porque a Naruto podría molestarle - añadió Kiba - ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué mirabas a Naruto?

- Ha estado discutiendo con Sasuke.

- Muy interesante. No sabía que te gustaban esas cosas.

- Verás, me preguntaba que pasará cuando Sasuke sepa que Akane está embarazada.

- ¿Tiene que pasar algo? Supongo que se rebotará y ya está.

- Seguro que la va a liar y lo peor es que me obligará a mi a meterme en el lío.

- Habla claro que no te entiendo.

- Seguro que exigirá saber si el niño es un Uchiha o no.

- ¿Puede hacer eso?

- Si, seguro que se va a poner en plan chulo.

- ¿Pero el niño no puede ser suyo, verdad?

- Teóricamente podría.

- ¿Qué dices?

- O mio. Pero en la práctica es de Shikamaru. No lo digas Kiba, no digas lo que estás pensando ni pienses nada de Akane porque no sabes lo que pasó y no tienes derecho ¿entendido? Una sola palabra sobre Akane y te parto la boca, te lo juro.

- No, si yo no digo nada... ¿Tuyo?

- No, no es mio. Yo nunca haría algo de eso con Akane pero al Uchiha le gusta pensar que lo ha hecho, aunque no se acuerde pera él va a ser muy obvio y si se empeña en ponerse cabezón y en plan ofendido diciendo que quizás sea suyo, yo tendré que meterme, por supuesto.

- No entiendo nada.

- No tienes nada que entender.

- ¿Entonces para qué me cuentas nada?

- Porque tu has preguntado.

- Yo no pregunté nada, eres tu el que ha hablado.

- Lo malo es que tarde o temprano tiene que enterarse - musitó Shino.

- Pues vale. Oye, me ha dicho Ino que vas a ir al pueblo de Shikamaru.

- Por supuesto, quiero ver a Akane.

- Yo también voy a ir.

- ¿Por qué va Ten-Ten?

- No... no era por eso.

Shino siempre se daba cuenta de todo, hablaba poco pero se enteraba de todo y ahora le resultaba muy curioso que Naruto, a pesar de que se suponía salía con Ten-Ten, le había propuesto ir al pueblo de los Nara a Ino, que Ten-Ten se había apuntado porque Sumire quería ir sin importarle que Naruto no se lo pidiera y que Kiba iba porque iba Ten-Ten, a pesar de salir con Ino, claro que también era verdad que Ino lo llevaba a él siempre, como un complemento más. Era curioso la especie de "cuadrado" que se estaba empezando a crear entre esos cuatro.

- Tengo que decirte que voy a llevar a Hana conmigo.

- ¿A mi hermana? ¿A donde?

- Al pueblo de Shikamaru.

- ¿Vas a invitar a mi hermana? Tu no estás bien.

- ¿Por qué no? A mi me gusta tu hermana.

- No va a querer ir.

- Eso ya lo veremos.

- Eso ya lo hemos visto.

- ¿Que te apuestas a que viene?

- Lo que quieras, se que no va a ir.

- Si viene no gruñirás, ni te quejarás, ni te enfadarás porque duerma en mi misma habitación.

- ¿Se puede saber que pretendes, so capullo? - gritó poniéndose en pie.

- No seas escandaloso, dormir en la habitación no implica forzosamente tener sexo.

- Mira, te estás empezando a pasar mucho con mi hermana.

- Eso tiene que decirlo ella, no tu. Y no grites más que llamas la atención de todo el mundo.

- Mi hermana no va a ir al pueblo ese y menos aún me va a meter contigo en una habitación, te lo aseguro.

- Eres un cachorro caprichoso y muy malcriado.

Todo parecía trascurrir con normalidad, con la habitual monotonía, hasta que al terminar las clases, al salir del instituto, Sasuke se encontró a Tobi esperándole apoyado en la verja.

- Tobi sabe una cosa - dijo al pasar Sasuke a su lado.

- ¿Y eso me interesa?

- Depende si a Sasuke le interesa o no saber algo de Akane.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Ahí lo dejo._

_Gracias por leer y por los comentarios y palabras de ánimo._

_Gracias a **Emily** y a **Lala-chan**, a las dos, no os preocupéis que he tenido en cuenta vuestras opiniones para el capítulo 100 y también estar seguras que Ino tendrá amigos para ayudarla y en cuanto a Sakura, bueno pues ahora empieza "lo suyo"._

_Espero que todo os vaya bien. Nos vemos en el siguiente._


	98. Lazos que deben romperse para avanzar

_Lo siento por las personas que tienen ojeriza a Sasuke pero en este capítulo el muchacho anda incordiando un poco._

_Ha salido un capítulo largo (y eso que he omitido escenas que meteré más adelante) pero quería dejarlo todo preparado para el capítulo 100._

_Gracias por vuestras sugerencias, ya tengo decidido lo que voy a hacer._

_A ver si este os gusta._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Hay lazos que deben romperse para avanzar**

- ¿Estás seguro? - interrogaba Sasuke a Tobi con una mirada feroz.

- Seguro.

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

- Tobi sabe muchas cosas.

- ¿No te lo estarás inventando?

- ¿Por qué iba a inventarme algo así? ¿Sacaría algún beneficio haciéndolo?

- Tampoco se que beneficio sacas contándomelo.

- Si no quieres creerme allá tú, primo, pero te aseguro que Akane está embarazada y no viene al instituto porque se encuentra mal. Lo que no se es si ese "se encuentra mal" significa que haya ido a abortar.

- ¿Quien te ha dicho tal cosa?

- Eso no te importa.

- No puede ser.

Tobi se encogió de hombros.

- Como tu digas, primo, como tu digas.

- ¿Y por qué lo ocultas?

- ¿Tu que crees? Es una cría ¿Cuantos años tiene? ¿17? Supongo que ha tirado su vida por el water y además, a saber quien es el que la ha dejado preñada, seguramente se avergüenza de él o quizás es que él no debe saberlo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Quizás su familia no lo acepte muy bien - dijo con cierta malicia - Imagínate que se ha quedado embarazada de quien no le conviene o que a ese chico no le conviene que se sepa que ha embarazado a una chica como ella.

- No te entiendo.

- Imagínate que no es la persona adecuada para ser la madre de un futuro... quien sabe qué. Quizás haya alguien dispuesto a pagar por deshacerse de la criatura.

Lo que en ese momento sentía Sasuke era muy difícil de explicar. Era una mezcla de miedo, asco, incredulidad, temor, nervios y sospechas. La idea de que Akane estuviera embarazada no era algo que aceptase fácilmente, no se imaginaba a Akane embarazada pero si lo analizaba volvía a su mente aquel incidente durante las vacaciones ¿y si...? Eso le producía mucha incertidumbre ¿Podía ser que estuviese embarazada? Podía ser, claro que podía ser y en ese caso ¿sería suyo? Pues también podía ser, es más, tenía un 50% de posibilidades de que así fuera.

Lo que no podía comprender es porqué no le había dicho nada y porqué ese hermetismo de todo el mundo alrededor de ella.

¿Que pasaba? ¿Que no tenían confianza con él? No, claro que no, si la única de todos ellos que le trataba con normalidad era Akane, si todos eran unos desconfiados. Y ahora que lo pensaba ¿Sería por esa razón por la que Sakura estaba últimamente tan enfadada con él? Pues probablemente, claro, ahora entendía esa forma de tratarle, seguro que se sentía dolida y no era de extrañar.

¿Y por qué lo sabía todo el mundo menos él? ¿Cuánto tiempo pensaban ocultárselo? A lo mejor es que ni quieren tenerle en cuenta, seguramente ni piensan en que pueda ser suyo, seguro que están convencidos en que el Aburame es el padre, pues que no se piense ese tipo raro que va a quitarle a su hijo. Lo que no le cuadraba en todo ese asunto era el Nara ¿Qué pintaba él en todo eso?

Por más vueltas que le daba no sacaba nada en claro, así que era mejor dejar de pensar en las razones de esos estúpidos.

Cuando llegó a su casa buscó a su madre que estaba ordenando unos papeles.

- ¿Ya has llegado? ¿Qué tal se te ha dado el día?

- Hola mamá - se acercó y le dio un beso - ¿Podemos hablar?

- Claro que si ¿Cuando no he podido hablar contigo? Además tengo una buena noticia para ti.

- ¿De veras?

- Pero no te la voy a contar, esperaré a que venga tu padre.

- ¿Es algo referente a mi boda por compromiso?

- Puede ser. Tampoco te hagas demasiadas ilusiones pero puedes decir que es una mejora.

- Ya veo.

- ¿Y que querías decirme?

- Es que con todo esto de la entrevista de matrimonio he estado pensando mucho.

- Normal, no creas que no lo imagino.

- ¿Que pasaría si yo dejase embarazada a una chica?

Su madre le miró alarmada.

- ¿Que me quieres decir?

- Es que papá habla mucho de los Uchiha y de su nombre y de la posición social pero ¿Y si yo dejase embarazada a una chica? ¿Qué pasaría? Y estoy hablándote en un caso hipotético.

- Pues en un caso hipotético supongo que dependerá de la chica en cuestión - contestó la madre con cierta tristeza.

- ¿Por qué?

- No es lo mismo que dejases embaraza a tu futura esposa que a otra cualquiera y no me malinterpretes ese "cualquiera" no va con desprecio, me refiero a cualquier otra chica.

- ¿Te refieres a que no sea de posición social alta?

- Me da pena decírtelo pero si, ya sabes como es tu padre.

- O sea que si dejo embarazada a una Hyuuga, por ejemplo, que es una familia con alcurnia y todo eso mi padre se llevaría menos disgusto que si dejo embarazada a una chica sin apellido importante.

- Algo así.

- ¿Y que haría papá si dejo embarazada a una chica de clase social baja? ¿Me va a desheredar?

- No, no creo que hiciera eso.

- A lo mejor querría deshacerse del problema.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Que a lo mejor sería capaz de pagar un aborto o darle dinero para que diera el niño en adopción o algo así.

- No, no creo que tu padre llegase a esos extremos.

- O a lo mejor se ocuparía de pasarle una manutención para que mantuviese la boquita cerrada.

La madre desvió la mirada.

- ¿Y tu consentirías eso, madre? ¿Y si yo estuviese enamorado de esa chica?

- Por supuesto que yo no lo consentiría y menos aún si tu estuvieses enamorado de esa chica. Si tuvieses un hijo yo querría conocerle y tu padre también, por muy orgulloso que se comportara.

- ¿Entonces que haríais?

- Por supuesto que nos ocuparíamos de ese niño, de una forma u otra. Mira, ese sería un tema muy complicado que no entiendo a que viene ahora ¿A que viene, Sasuke?

- No, por nada. Solo era curiosidad. Voy a mi cuarto.

Sasuke se marchó pero Mikoto se quedó mirando por donde se había ido bastante pensativa.

...

Sentada en el sofá del salón de su casa, Temari no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que acababa de descubrir o quizás sería mejor utilizar la palabra "redescubrir". Todo había estado siempre allí, los recuerdos nunca se habían ido pero el descubrirlos de nuevo había sido muy doloroso.

No lloraba, ya no tenía fuerzas para llorar. Se había pasado la mañana llorando y ahora tenía los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados. Continuamente se limpiaba la nariz con pañuelos de papel que luego dejaba caer en una papelera que tenía al lado. No lloraba pero de vez en cuando las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, esos ojos que ya le escocían pero lo peor de todo era esa enorme pena que parecía haberse adueñado de ella, era como si una enorme mano la estuviese apretando el corazón, aprisionándoselo, sentía dolor en su pecho y unas ganas tremendas de vomitar, como si al hacerlo pudiera echar fuera toda esa amargura.

Lo que le dolía no eran los recuerdos, era el darse cuenta de que su padre, la persona que se suponía debía protegerla cuando era una niña, esa persona, se aprovechase se ella y de su ingenuidad pero sobretodo le dolía haberlo ignorado todo de esa forma y no haberse enfrentado antes a aquello, seguro que por eso era tan distinta a las demás chicas, seguro que por eso era tan indecisa con los hombres y no podía decidir entre Neji e Itachi; seguro que por eso se sentía tan atraída por Itachi, seguro, quizás era por su forma de ser o comportarse, a lo mejor inconscientemente buscaba "algo"... dicen que todas estas cosas te marcan, quizás Itachi la atraía porque era un hombre y parecía poder protegerla más que, por ejemplo Shikamaru, sería esa la razón por la cual no llegaba a sentirse atraída por ese chico, porque buscaba alguien más maduro... a lo mejor por eso le gustaba Neji, porque era serio y disciplinado e inconscientemente ella busca alguien así, ordenado con su vida, para que pueda ordenar también la suya y no dejarla en ese caos en el que se encuentra.

Ahora lo recordaba todo y no recordaba sentir miedo de su padre, si de lo que sucedía, de que se enfadase o incluso llorase pero no de su padre. Y es que su padre lloraba mucho recordando a su madre y ella suponía que con lo que hacía su padre se sentiría mejor. Al principio para ella era como un juego pero ese juego se convirtió casi en una obligación y entonces dejó de ser divertido, sobretodo cuando descubrió que eso no lo hacían las "niñas buenas", que eso estaba mal y que era de "niñas guarras y malas".

Lo que le dolía era que su propio padre se aprovechase de su inocencia.

Enfrente del sofá donde estaba sentada había una pequeña mesa y sobre ella una tetera y varias tazas. El té estaba listo, solo había que servirlo. Temari cogió la tetera y procedió a llenar las tazas.

Kankuro entró en el salón y encontró a Temari, con la mirada perdida en ningún sitio, como ausente, llenando las tazas de té, el inconveniente es que Temari no prestaba atención y el té no caía dentro de las tazas, lo hacía en la mesa y resbalaba desde ella hasta el suelo.

- Temari, Temari - se acercó a ella llamando su atención de forma suave y sentándose a su lado - Temari, ya, ya vale - la sujetó la mano para que dejase de verter el té.

Temari le miró con el mismo gesto de ausencia.

- Temari ¿Donde estás? - se lamentó Kankuro.

- Kankuro ¿Que pasa?

- Desde luego que estás muy lejos de aquí. Anda déjalo, yo sirvo el té.

- No pero si... - Temari miró todo aquel líquido sobre la mesa y el suelo y de nuevo las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos - Lo siento, no se que me ha pasado.

- Yo si lo se, que no estás aquí. Tranquila, no pasa nada, ya lo limpio.

- No, voy a limpiarlo yo.

- Tu te vas a quedar aquí sentada. Sabes que Kushina te ha dado un calmante, es por eso que estás medio dormida.

Kankuro se recostó en el sofá y la obligó a recostarse a su lado abrazándola.

- Kankuro no se lo que me pasa, siento una pena muy grande dentro de mi.

- Si, ya lo se, ya lo se - acarició su pelo y la besó en la cabeza - Pero estamos aquí para ayudarte.

- ¿Por qué lo olvidé todo? No tenía que haberlo olvidado, tenía que haber hablado de lo que me pasó...

- Ya, ya... no pasa nada, ya pasó todo.

- Me siento muy confusa, no se quien soy.

- Eres Subaku no Temari, mi hermana.

- Pero no se cual es mi identidad, no me conozco, no se lo que tengo dentro de mi. Yo creí que era una persona fuerte pero estoy llena de miedos.

- No es cierto, tu eres fuerte, muy fuerte.

- Claro y por eso tengo relaciones con dos hombres. No, Kankuro, no. Ahora lo entiendo, ahora entiendo todo.

- Pues mira que bien ¿no?

- Solo busco protección en los hombres, sentirme... no se, no se como explicarlo.

- Tranquila, ahora no pienses en eso.

- Si, tengo que pensar, tengo que pensar ahora que lo veo todo claro. Ya se lo que tengo que hacer.

Oyeron el timbre de la casa y seguidamente la voz de Gaara.

- ¡Ya abro yo!

- ¿Cómo está Gaara?

- Bien, está muy bien. Gaara no es tan débil como piensas.

- Dime la verdad ¿Cómo se lo tomó cuando se enteró?

- Fatal. Se lo tomó fatal pero bueno, es inteligente y sabe que el pasado debe quedar atrás y debemos mirar hacia delante.

Gaara abrió la puerta del salón.

- ¿Cómo estás, Temari? - preguntó.

- Bien, si estoy bien.

- Es que han venido Hinata, Neji y Sumire preguntando por ti.

- No, no, no, no quiero ver a nadie, por favor, no quiero ver a nadie.

- ¿Ni a Neji?

- A él menos que a cualquiera. No me encuentro con ánimos, por favor Gaara, por favor, diles que estoy bien, durmiendo o algo.

- ¿Sumire también ha venido? - se interesó Kankuro.

- Si, es que dice que quiere preguntarte algo.

- ¿A mi?

- Anda, ve a verla, corre, corre. Yo estoy bien, venga, que estás deseando.

- Han pasado por aquí porque hoy hay ensayo - habló Gaara - ¿Por qué no vas al ensayo, Kankuro? Te distraerás.

- No, no voy a dejaros solos.

- ¿Por qué no? No nos pasa nada. Yo estoy perfectamente y Temari solo algo triste y decaída y seguro que las pastillas que le han dado tienen gran culpa de eso. Yo puedo cuidarla.

- No hace falta que os quedéis ninguno de los dos a cuidarme, no estoy enferma.

- Ya lo se, pero quiero hacerlo. Anda Kankuro, ve al ensayo, si nos quedamos los tres se preocuparán todos.

- Mira, mejor diles que pasen. Creo que será mejor, si no lo hacen se preocuparán y lo mismo se mosquean o se molestan.

- Está bien, como quieras - dijo Gaara.

No tardaron en entrar sus tres compañeros. Hinata y Sumire se acercaron preocupados a Temari.

- ¿Pero que te pasa? - se interesó Hinata.

- Tienes muy mala cara - añadió Sumire.

- Es que no me encuentro bien. Dicen que es un virus, no os acerquéis mucho no os vaya a contagiar.

- ¿Pero que tienes? - insistió Sumire.

- Dicen que es un virus de esos de 24 horas, mañana ya está bien.

- Chica, pues tienes una cara horrible y perdona la franqueza.

- No importa, lo se.

- Oyes que yo me voy a quedar con ella - indicó Gaara - Es que tampoco me encuentro muy bien.

- Uy, a ver si te estás contagiando.

- Pues a lo mejor.

- ¿Y tu Kankuro? - preguntó Sumire.

- Yo si voy a ir. A ver si me despejo un poco la cabeza que la tengo embotada. Voy a arreglarme, no tardo.

- Yo creo que es mejor que vayas Gaara - añadió Temari - A ti también te hará bien salir un poco.

- Pero no quiero dejarte sola.

- Pero no pasa nada, me voy a meter en la cama ahora mismo ¿En qué me ibas a ayudar tu?

- Pero si te encuentras peor ¿qué?

- Ya estoy mucho mejor.

- Pues si ya estas mucho mejor no querría haberte visto cuando estabas peor - comentó Sumire.

- Venga, venga, que os vayáis, vamos. Si te quedas aquí lo único que harás es molestarme, además si vais a volver enseguida ¿o no?

- Si, si, en cuanto termine el ensayo te los traemos de vuelta - habló por fin Neji que había permanecido todo el tiempo en silencio - ¿De veras te encuentras mejor?

- Si, solo necesito... un poco de tranquilidad y dormir a pierna suelta. Además que me he tomado una pastilla que me está dando mucho sueño.

Se marcharon y Temari se quedó sola, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Lo que ella necesitaba era alejarse de Neji y de Itachi, con ellos dos a su alrededor se sentía presionada y no podía pensar con claridad. Necesitaba tiempo, tiempo para ella misma, necesitaba olvidarse de los dos para poder pensar y recapacitar. Shikamaru le había dicho una gran verdad: _"no se puede estar __enamorado de la misma forma de dos personas, no puedes sentir lo mismo por dos personas"_ y tenía razón, como casi siempre en sus deducciones. Lo que estaba claro es que ella era bastante egoísta porque ambos le daban algo que quería y no quería renunciar a nada y eso no podía ser, tenía que decidir que sentía exactamente por cada uno de ellos y dejar de ser tan egoísta porque si no ¿que estaba haciendo con su vida? Lo tenía más que decidido, debía alejarse de los dos. Neji ya le había dicho que le daba tiempo, mañana hablaría con él y volvería a pedírselo, era un chico disciplinado que seguro que la comprendía perfectamente y por suerte ahora no estaban en la misma clase, eso ayudaba un poco, no mucho porque seguiría viéndole bastante pero peor sería estar toda la mañana juntos. En cuanto a Itachi, ya le pidió tiempo una vez y no fueron ninguno de los dos capaces de separarse, quizás porque esta Neji e inconscientemente ella quería tener a los dos, pero esta vez si lo haría, estaba más que decidida.

Era una pena que no pudiese irse a Suna y alejarse de los dos ¿No podía? Pues a lo mejor si ¿No podría pedir el traslado al instituto de Suna? El problema era sus hermanos, que no la iban a dejar que se fuera sola... tenían que empezar a aprender a independizarse... aunque ¿Se atrevería ella a dejarlos?

...

Camino del instituto Sumire explicaba a Kankuro el plan para el fin de semana: ir al pueblo de Shikamaru a ver los ciervos y lo bien que se lo iban a pasar.

- Tu vendrás Kankuro - afirmó muy resuelta - Bueno, ya le he dicho a Shika que vendrías y a va a reservar habitación para ti. Como van Naruto, Kiba y Lee ha dicho que ha pedido habitaciones dobles y como él su familia es como muy conocida por allí le hacen un precio muy baratito. Y hay baños termales y todo. Verás que bien que lo vamos a pasar.

- Pero... - intentó hablar Kankuro.

- ¿Que no vas a venir? - Sumire le miró con cara de pena.

- Claro que iré - sonrió Kankuro - Ante unos ojos así no se decir que no.

- ¡Bien! Verás que va a ser genial ¿Tu no te has apuntado, Hinata?

- No, yo no.

- Ya vais demasiados - puntualizó Neji - Terminareis por invadir el pueblo de Shikamaru.

- Pero es que queremos ver a Akane.

- Eso es muy absurdo - volvió a hablar Neji - Porque se supone que Akane vuelve al instituto la semana que viene, eso me ha dicho a mi Shikamaru, que ya está muy recuperada.

- Jo, que aguafiestas eres - se quejó en tono infantil Sumire.

- ¿Quienes vais? - se interesó Gaara.

- Pues yo, Ten-Ten, Sakura, Ino, Naruto, su hermana, Kiba, Shino, alguien que ha invitado Shino que no sabemos quien es, Lee... y Kankuro. Bueno, no se alguien más se apuntará.

- Mareareis a Akane - concluyó Neji.

- Pues yo - interrumpió Gaara - Este fin de semana en Negima, que está aquí al lado, van a montar un mercadillo inspirado en la época medieval europea y yo había pensado que a ti, Hinata, te podría interesar ir a ver.

- Oh si, si, si que me interesa.

- Pues podríamos ir juntos ¿Qué te parece?

Los ojos de Hinata brillaron de alegría, no había en esos momentos cosa que le apeteciera más y el hecho de que Gaara se acordase de ella la llenaba de alegría ¿Por qué se alegraría tanto? Miró a su primo interrogante.

- A mi no me mires, tu puedes ir donde quieras.

- ¿No vendrás tú?

Neji miró a Gaara, no sabía explicarse pero algo le decía que Gaara no había contado con Temari y con él para sus planes y no porque quisiera estar a solas con Hinata.

- No. Yo tengo mucho que hacer.

...

Sasuke llegó pronto al gimnasio, esperaba encontrar la puerta cerrada pero no, estaba abierta y se oía música en el interior. Se asomó. Allí estaban Shikamaru e Ino y parecía que estuviesen bailando, bueno al menos Ino bailaba o mejor intentaba enseñar a Shikamaru.

- Tu déjate llevar por el ritmo - decía la chica.

- ¿Qué ritmo? Sabes que yo no tengo sentido del ritmo - se quejaba con su habitual tono el chico.

- Bueno pues memoriza los pasos. Venga, que no se diga que no puedes.

Sasuke no entró, se alejó un poco de allí. Shikamaru era una variante en todo eso del embarazo de Akane que no había tenido en cuenta. Por lo que se veía parecía muy unido a la chica, Sakura le había dicho que Akane era de Shikamaru y se decía que salían juntos ¿Estaría embarazada de ese vago? No, imposible, ese chico no sería capaz de algo tan problemático... no sabía como podía encajar el Nara en ese puzzle pero sabía que algo tenía que ver.

De pronto se le ocurrió volver a llamar al móvil a Akane, a ver si ya lo cogía, porque había intentado llamarla pero sin resultado. Sacó el suyo, marcó y esperó que contestara.

_- Hola._

Se sorprendió al escuchar al voz de Akane y sintió de pronto como le temblaban las piernas ¿Por qué le causaba tal efecto?

- ¿Akane?

_- Si, soy yo ¿Eres Sasuke?_

- Si. Perdona que te moleste es que quería preguntarte... ¿Cómo estás?

_- Ah... pues yo... estoy mejor._

- Me dijeron que tenías gastroenteritis.

_- Ah, si, si... ya sabes lo molesto que es eso._

- Claro.

_- Pero ya estoy mejor._

Sasuke cerró los ojos con pena ¿Por qué le ocultaba la verdad? Bueno, ella tendría sus motivos, seguramente estaba pasándolo muy mal.

- ¿Tienes vómitos?

_- Pues bastantes._

- ¿Has ido al médico?

_- Si, si, si fui, pero ya sabes como es esto, hay que pasarlo y ya._

- ¿No te ha mandado nada para cortarte esos vómitos?

_- Pues si, me han recetado unas pastillas. Si ya estoy mejor, mañana aún no iré al instituto para asegurarme pero seguramente el lunes ya me tendréis que aguantar._

- Akane...

_- ¿Si?_

- Yo... te echo mucho de menos.

Durante unos instantes Sasuke no recibió respuesta.

_- ¿Tú como estás?_

- Bien. Oye Akane, hazme un favor.

_- Dime._

- Cuidate mucho.

Mientras tanto en el gimnasio Shikamaru se sentaba en uno de los bancos.

- Mira, vamos a dejarlo ya, están a punto de venir.

- Cobarde.

- Ya lo sabes, soy el cobarde número uno. Mira Ino, he escrito esto, a ver que te parece, quiero enviarle este mensaje a Akane, lee.

Shikamaru sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una hoja doblada y se la pasó a Ino que la desdobló y empezó a leer en silencio.

_"No hay una hora de estos días en los que no te recuerde. Me paso el día pensando en el momento en el que te vuelva a ver y en las palabras que te diré aunque me temo que cuando abra mis labios solo podré besarte"_

Ino se llevó una mano a la boca con gesto conmovido.

- ¿Qué te parece?

- Que bonito, Shika, que bonito - decía emocionada.

- Quería que alguna chica me dijerais antes si era apropiado para enviárselo.

- ¿Que si es apropiado?

- Necesito trasmitirle que no está sola y que se de cuenta de que la quiero.

- ¿Y que haces que no se lo envías ya, estúpido?

- No se, creo que esperaré a Temari y a Jisei.

- ¿Tiene que leer todo el mundo tus mensajes de amor?

- Es que... esto no se me da bien y tu eres demasiado entusiasta.

- Eh que yo se lo que nos gusta a las chicas y a mi me gustaría recibir ese mensaje, vamos, enviáselo de una vez.

- ¿No es demasiado pasteloso?

- Tu si que eres pasteloso... vamos, envíaselo.

- Ahhhhh, mendokusei... ya voy, ya voy... mira que eres pesada tu también.

No tardó en ir llegando todo el mundo para el ensayo, todos excepto Temari pero Sumire explicó lo mal que se encontraba y la mala cara que tenía, algo que más que aliviar a sus compañeros les preocupó.

- No la hagas caso - explicó Kankuro a Shikamaru - Que no es para tanto, si lo fuera, ni Gaara, ni yo, la habríamos dejado sola. Por cierto ¿Es cierto que me invitas a tu pueblo?

- No, yo no te invito, yo te llevo pero te invitas tu solo.

- ¿No molestaremos?

- No, para nada. Ya he reservado unas habitaciones en un hotel del pueblo. Además en esta época van muchos turistas al bosque, a lo mejor hasta me servís de ayuda.

- ¿Nos vas a poner a trabajar?

- No sería mala idea.

- ¿Cómo está Akane?

- Acaba de enviarle un mensaje precioso - interrumpió Ino - Mira Sakura, tu también Ten-Ten - Ino mostró el papel que le había enseñado Shikamaru.

- ¡Ino! - se quejó el chico - Devuélveme eso.

- No, no, quiero que lo vean ellas.

- Y eso que hace un rato se quejaba de que yo quería enseñárselo a todo el mundo - susurró resignado.

Shikamaru vio perplejo como el papel empezó a pasar de mano en mano entre las chicas del grupo y todas parecían de acuerdo al decir que era bonito... estas mujeres, en el fondo eran todas bastante simples.

Kakashi entró en el gimnasio.

- ¡Ya era hora, dattebayo! Tu siempre tarde.

- Es que he tenido unos problemillas que...

- Si, si, la excusa de siempre - habló Sakura - Anda Kakashi-sensei no te esfuerces que no te vamos a creer.

- Pero es que es verdad.

- ¡Venga, vamos a empezar de una vez! - gritaba Lee.

Jisei, Sumire, Ryuko y Ten-Ten se había arremolinado alrededor de Shikamaru.

- ¿Se lo has enviado? - instigaba Sumire.

- ¿Has hablado con ella? - preguntaba Ryuko.

- ¿Que te ha dicho? - interrogaba Ten-Ten.

- Shikamaru - interrumpía todas esas preguntas Jisei - Ten cuidado con Sasuke, su aura ha cambiado completamente.

- Señoritas - se acercó a ellas Kakashi - Perdonar que os interrumpa pero esperamos al director.

- ¡Ah! Si, si, voy, voy. A ver, atenderme un momento. Antes de empezar, estuve hablando con Akane y tenemos que empezar a organizar la semana cultural, hay que empezar a decidir que es lo que vamos a hacer.

- ¿Que hacer de que? - preguntó Naruto.

- Como actividad. Akane y yo hemos pensado que tenemos que aprovechar esa semana para conseguir dinerito.

- ¿Pero no íbamos a hacer lo de las exposiciones de las fotos y los dibujos de Sai? - interrumpió Kiba.

- Si pero creo que además podríamos montar una cafetería.

- ¿Una cafetería? - preguntó ahora Ino - ¿Quieres que trabajemos?

- Tampoco sería trabajar tanto - respondió Neji - Podemos hacer turnos. No tenemos que estar todos en la exposición.

- Es buena idea - habló Sakura - A los que se les de bien que hagan bollitos o pasteles para vender también.

- Podemos servir te, café o refrescos - continuaba Ten-Ten - Podemos montar una bonita cafetería.

- Si pero ¿donde? - interrogó Kankuro.

- Se van a montar puestos por todo el campus - explicó Kakashi - Eso no será inconveniente, solo tenéis que solicitar uno pero tenéis que hacerlo cuanto antes. Escribir vuestro proyecto, explicar que es lo que queréis y para que, ponerlo bonito porque os advierto que hay mas peticiones que puestos.

- ¿Y no habrá que pagar eso? - dijo Kankuro.

- No, la dirección los pone a la disposición de los clubs que lo deseen y de las clases que pueden ofrecer algo interesante.

- ¿Pero que clase de cafetería? - se interesó Ino.

- Una de esas que tenéis las chicas que llevar vestiditos de doncella - dijo poniendo cara de pervertido Naruto el cual sintió inmediatamente después un capón que le propinaba Sakura.

- Cállate y no digas tonterías - gruñó la chica.

- Y los chicos bien guapos - decía Sumire - Marcando abdominales.

Todos echaron a reír.

- Sumire hija - replicó Jisei - Donde no hay no se puede marcar nada.

- ¿Y una cafetería al estilo de los años 70? - propuso Ino - ¿Eh, que os parece? Podíamos poner música de Abba y vestirnos con esos trajes chillones, pantalones de campana y plataformas.

- Si, claro y que más - refunfuñó Ten-Ten - Toda esa ropa que dices ¿De donde la sacamos?

- Pues o la compramos o nos la hacemos. Además también la alquilan.

- Pero eso cuesta dinero - habló Sakura - Y no todos podemos permitírnoslo.

- Y tampoco todos saben hacerse trajes - añadió Jisei.

- Vale, ya estamos - se quejó Ino - Siempre poniendo pegas.

- Bueno y yo seguro que me caigo de las plataformas... ¡Ah! ¿Y si se cae Akane? - Sumire miró asustada a todo el mundo, quizás había hablado sin pensar - Ella es tan patosa como yo, seguro que las dos no caemos.

- La idea de Ino no es mala - habló Sai - Pero creo que tendríamos que cambiar de época.

- Habría que buscar una que nos ofreciera una alternativa fácil y barata - puntualizó Shikamaru.

- ¿Nos vestimos de cromagnones? - rió Kiba.

- No tonto - gruñó Ten-Ten - Yo creo que tengo la ideal... Lo podemos decorar todo a lo hippy.

- ¡Es verdad! - exclamó Sumire - Vestirse de hippy es bastante fácil.

- Además podemos decorarlo todo con flores y poner palillos de incienso - propuso Jisei - Podemos llamarla la sala "Flower Power"

Todos comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, parecía que la idea gustaba a todo el mundo.

Pasaron parte del tiempo hablando sobre las ideas que iban ocurriéndoseles y después ensayaron un poco. Al terminar, Neji se acercó a Lee.

- Bueno ¿vamos? - le dijo.

- Ah, Neji que no voy a ir yo, que va a hacer la entrevista Sakura; se ha apuntado al periódico ¿Te importa?

- ¿Me tendría que importar a mi?

- No claro ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! - llamó la atención de la chica - ¡Ven!

- Dime - dijo Sakura cuando se acercó a ellos.

- Neji te va a llevar al club de kendo ¿vale?

- Si, claro, estupendo. Pues cuando quieras Neji.

Neji acompañó a Sakura hasta un edificio anexo al instituto, era el antiguo gimnasio, se había quedado pequeño para tantos alumnos como ahora había y tuvieron que construir uno más grande y de paso mejor equipado, así que utilizaban ese para las actividades extra-escolares de kendo, judo, kárate o baile. Sakura ya lo conocía porque ella estaba apuntada a kárate.

Neji saludó educadamente a Itachi, el cual, vestido con el kimono que solían usar para prácticar kendo y que Sakura desconocía el nombre, le devolvió el saludo. Sakura tuvo que reconocer que Itachi estaba muy guapo vestido así y le daba un aspecto muy interesante.

- Esta es la chica que va a hacerte la entrevista, es Sakura Haruno.

- ¿No iba a venir Rock Lee?

- Al final me lo han encargado a mi, espero que no te moleste.

- No, me da igual. Vamos a la sala de profesores, tengo las llaves y allí podremos hablar mejor. Neji tu te encargas de todo, ya sabes lo que hay que hacer.

- De acuerdo.

Mientras caminaban hacia la sala de profesores y ya que la situación era bastante incómoda, Sakura comenzó a preguntarle cosas sobre el kendo y su historia para ver si así hacía más agradable la caminata.

Sakura estaba muy nerviosa pero al llegar a la sala de profesores todos los nervios habían desaparecido. A pesar de que era Itachi Uchiha y aún le causaba bastante recelo, en seguida comenzó a sentirse muy cómoda en su papel de entrevistadora.

Itachi fue muy educado con ella y contestó todas y cada una de la preguntas que la chica formulaba. Por su parte Sakura comenzaba a darse cuenta de que Itachi era como Sasuke pero mayor, más maduro y también muy atractivo, podía decirse que tenía el mismo atractivo que su hermano... claro, eran hermanos.

Al finalizar la entrevista, Sakura se levantó con un poco de pena, la verdad es que ahora que estaba relajada reconocía que estaba muy cómoda allí. Quizás era porque estaba acostumbrada a la frialdad de Sasuke, a su forma seca de tratarla que, a pesar de lo serio que era Itachi le resultó fácil estar con él o a lo mejor era porque los ojos de Itachi mostraban una especie de pena que le hacía querer entenderle.

- Pues muchas gracias por la entrevista - dijo levantándose.

- Gracia a ti por hacerla. Quizás la lea alguien y empieza a interesarse por el kendo.

- ¿Te imaginas? Seria estupendo saber que gracias a... bueno, que muchas gracias, has sido muy amable conmigo.

- Espera un momento - se levantó, se acercó a una mesa y abrió uno de los cajones - Toma.

- ¿Qué es?

- Es una entrada para una fiesta que hay mañana en el club de tenis - Itachi la miró pensativo - Toma, es mejor que la aproveche alguien.

- ¿No vas a ir tu?

- No, yo tengo cosas que hacer.

- ¿Y por qué me la das a mi?

- No se, por nada en especial.

- Pero es que yo no conozco a nadie y claro.

- Eso no te tiene que importar. Tu ve, habrá mucha gente de tu edad, se trata de divertirse ¿Acaso te da miedo conocer gente nueva?

De camino a su casa Sakura miraba la entrada y recordaba las palabras de Itachi _"¿Acaso te da miedo conocer gente nueva?"_ Pues era cierto ¿Le daba miedo conocer gente nueva? Ya era hora de que dejase de vivir solamente por Sasuke, a lo mejor era divertido pasar un rato sin pensar en nada, y sin pensar en Ino... pobre Ino, eso si que la preocupaba, demasiado y eso tampoco era bueno porque ella no sabía como actuar ni que hacer y tenía miedo de meter la pata y estropearlo todo. Tendría razón Naruto y lo mejor era no agobiar a Ino y tendría que confiar en él que contaba con la ayuda de su madre y sabía más o menos como iba todo ese tema y a veces tenía la sensación de ser un estorbo... además Ino empezaba a relacionarse con esas chicas y ella se sentía un poco sola... decidido, iría a esa fiesta, así cambiaría de ambiente. En cuanto llegase a su casa llamaría a Shikamaru para decirle que le había surgido otro plan y no podía ir a a su pueblo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_¿Qué se encontrará Sakura en esa fiesta?_

_Ya llegamos al capítulo 100, que es curioso pero cuando reedite esta historia no será el 100, pero bueno, ahora si lo es, así que me voy a poner ahora mismo a preparar un capítulo con alguna sorpresa que espero os guste._

_Gracias a todos por leer y por los comentarios._

_**Mariian Nara **(con ese nick algo me dice que te debe gustar Shikamaru) muchísimas gracias por el comentario y por leer._

_**Lala-chan**, muchísimas gracias por comentar de nuevo, a ti creo que tengo que darte un día un premio, yo creo que es la que más comentarios ha puesto._

_**Emily**, muchas gracias de nuevo, espero que el capítulo 100 cumpla tus expectativas._

_Espero que todo os vaya bien y nos vemos en el 100 ¡Que barbaridad, si que me enrollo!_


	99. Una sorpresa inesperada

_Y ahora llega el momento de dar las __**GRACIAS**__ a todo el mundo que ha ayudado a que esta historia haya conseguido llegar a los 100 capítulos. _

_Supongo que habrá personas que no entiendan que sea una historia tan larga, que ponga capítulo tras capítulo cuando no tiene parejas populares, tiene OCs molestas que a veces quitan el protagonismo a quien no deben, si la historia en si no es ni muy popular, si no tiene muchos comentarios, ni nada de eso... pero para mi es muy importante porque es lo que deseo hacer tengo que dar las gracias a los que la leen, a los que alguna vez han comentado y me han alegrado, a los que leen pero no comentan, a los que comentaban y ya no lo hacen quien sabe porqué, a los que leyeron unos pocos capítulos, a los que la siguen cada semana, a los que se han leído un montón de capítulos de un tirón, a los que en realidad no leen el capítulo entero, solo lo que les interesa... a todos, todos. Quería haber puesto los nombres de quien se que la lee, de los que me han puesto algún comentario o me han dado ánimos pero no quiero olvidar a nadie así que daros todos por aludidos, si, incluso tu, que solo has echado un vistazo a este capítulo para __"ver de que va", gracias a todos._

_Y ahora vamos a por el capítulo, he seguido vuestras votaciones, hubiera querido poner un poco e todos pero no puede ser, sería un capítulo larguísimo, así que escogí el que tuvo mas votos. Pero, pero, tengo que deciros que en lo siguientes capítulos os pondré más regalos._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Una sorpresa inesperada**

El jueves Shikamaru había avisado a todos los que iban a ir a su pueblo que al día siguiente, solo una hora después de terminar las clases debían estar en la estación de tren ya que si perdían ese pasarían cuatro horas hasta que llegase el siguiente y él quería llegar cuanto antes, así que, estuviese quien estuviese y faltase quien faltase él se marcharía.

Y así, al terminar las clases el viernes se apresuraron a ir a sus casas a por las maletas que ya tenían preparadas. El que más corrió fue sin duda Shikamaru que debía pasar por casa del padre de Akane para recoger a sus hermanos. El ya había quedado con su madrastra en llevárselos para que vieran a su hermana, o mejor, para que su hermana los viera a ellos ya que desde que se supo lo de su embarazo se encontraba bastante alejada de su familia y eso la producía cierta añoranza.

Su padre miró a Shikamaru con una mirada fulminante, no le hacía gracia que se llevara a sus hijos pero Maron consideraba que era lo mejor para todos.

- Shikamaru - le dijo cuando este estaba a punto de irse - Dale estas galletas a Akane, las he hecho sin azúcar y sin sacarina, que se que en su estado no debe tomar y seguro que le gustan y dile que le echamos mucho de menos, su padre es muy cabezón pero es porque no acepta que haya arruinado su vida, él la quiere mucho, siempre ha sido la niña de sus ojos y le ha dolido mucho, díselo, dile que la quiere y que tenga un poco de paciencia con él.

- Se lo diré, no te preocupes. Y tampoco te preocupes por Yusuke y Hideki, les va a gustar mucho ver los ciervos.

Y no solo iban Yusuke y Hideki, además Shino llevaba a su hermano Hotaru, inseparable como era de Yusuke. Así que, al final eran... demasiados los que iban con él.

El, Chiharu, Minako, Naruto, Yusuke, Hideki, Hotaru, Shino, Hana, Kiba, Ino, Ten-Ten, Sumire, Kankuro, Lee y Shiho, que al final Lee la convenció o es que aceptó por no oírle más.

En la casa familiar habían preparado habitaciones para los tres niños y Minako, que dormiría con Chiharu y el resto iría a un pequeño hotel a las afueras del pueblo donde había reservado 5 habitaciones dobles, que se las apañasen como quisieran y una más para él y Akane, ya que tenía baños termales pensó que era una buena idea llevarla allí, además que seguro que estando con tanta gente se animaría.

En el tren, Hana se preguntaba porqué había aceptado ir con Shino a ese sitio y lo peor de todo es que iba con su hermano. Kiba no dejaba de mirarla con gesto enfurruñado, parecía más que incómodo con su presencia. No tenía que haber aceptado, era algo ridículo ¿que hacía ella con ese grupo de chicos? se sentía fuera de lugar completamente y más con su hermano pequeño allí. Sentada al lado de Shino, de repente sintió la mano de este cogiendo la suya y apretándola. Le miró, Shino no mostraba ningún gesto, es mas, miraba al frente, si no fuera porque le pareció ver que sus labios se curvaban formando una débil sonrisa pensaría que ese apretón había sido totalmente casual.

Que extraño era Shino, que misterioso y que... raro. Pero ella le conocía, ya hacía años que le conocía así que sabía que era un chico inteligente, tranquilo, calmado y... ya estaba otra vez, ya estaba pensando en él y tratando de justificar la razón por la cual estaba con él. Y es que ni ella misma se comprendía, Shino llegó a su casa y la invitó a pasar el fin de semana viendo ciervos, en el bosque y le apeteció muchísimo ir y además que se lo propuso delante de su madre y esta se entusiasmó, vamos que casi la obligó, decía que Hana estudiaba demasiado y el tiempo libre que tenía lo gastaba en la clínica veterinaria y que eso no podía ser, que tenía que salir y para colmo Kiba gruñó que no lo parecía bien y eso fue precisamente lo que la hizo decidirse más a ir ¿quien se creía que era ese mocoso?

Sonrió, la verdad es que Kiba resultaba encantador cuando se ponía celosillo, porque si, porque Shino era su amigo y sentía celos de que se lo quitase.

No es que a Kiba le molestase que Shino invitase a su hermana, o que saliese con ella, lo que le molestaba era que estaba allí y como era su hermana mayor pues parecía "cortarle un poco el rollo". A él Shino le caía bien, era un chico muy extraño pero le caía bien, tenía confianza con él y no le parecía mala persona para su hermana, lo que no quería era enterarse de sus cosas "intimas" eso era algo asqueroso, por dios, que era su hermana.

Hana no era la única que se preguntaba que hacia allí con toda esa gente, Shiho estaba en la misma situación. Ella no era una chica tímida pero no era de las más extrovertidas, era difícil de explicar como era porque no era de las que hablan con cualquiera o se meten en conversaciones y son espontáneas, mas bien estaba siempre en silencio pero eso no quería decir que fuera introvertida, simplemente que no le apetecía unirse a los grupos habituales de su clase. Ella tenía sus propias prioridades, su imaginación, sus libros, sus aficiones, las cuales le daba la impresión de que no eran compartidas por los demás, por eso no las mencionaba nunca. Pero ella era feliz con su vida interior, si algo le molestaba es que desde siempre los profesores, cuando hablaban con sus padres, siempre les preguntaban si era feliz, pues claro que era feliz, que no fuera parte habitual de un grupo no quería decir que se sintiera infeliz, si ella era feliz a su manera. También una cosa que sorprendía siempre a los profesores era que la consideraban tímida porque no hablaba pero no, ella no era tímida, para nada, solo había tenido algunos momentos en su vida de timidez y era cuando Shikamaru la hablaba y eso era porque le admiraba muchísimo, era el chico imbatible en torneos de ajedrez, se decía que tenía un I.Q. superior a la media ¿cómo no le iba a admirar?

- Nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien - decía entusiasmado Lee a su lado - ¡Ya lo verás!

- No se.

- ¿Cómo que no sabes?

- Es que no si si encajo muy bien por aquí.

- Tonterías, claro que si, a todos les caes muy bien y Shikamaru me ha dicho que por la noche se ven muy bien las estrellas.

- Si, tienes razón, va a ser estupendo, me gustan las excursiones al aire libre.

Chiharu, al lado de Minako fruncía el ceño y se cruzaba de brazos con gesto desilusionado.

- Pues vaya - decía - A mi que me gustaba Shino y mira tu que viene con una chica, y encima mayor que él, jolines ya me ha estropeado el rollo.

- ¿Te gusta Shino?

- Si, me parece de lo mas interesante y misterioso. Pues nada, tendré que fijarme en tu hermano.

- ¡Eh! ¿Estás loca?

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Mira que me fijo yo en el tuyo.

- El mio ya está prácticamente casado.

- ¿Oye y para cuando va a nacer tu sobrino?

- Para primavera ¿no es emocionante?

- Tía que vas a ser tía - se rió.

- Si y pienso mimarle un montón.

- ¿Te lo dejarán alguna vez?

- Espero que si. Con lo que me gustan a mi los bebés... estoy deseando que nazca.

...

Sasuke, sentado frente a su escritorio, con una carpeta de colo marrón encima de él, dudaba si abrirla o no. Se sentía mal, bastante mal. Su padre había anulado la cita matrimonial del día siguiente y eso le produjo cierto alivio pero poco le duró porque le había dado aquella carpeta con las mejores candidatas para ser su esposa para que él eligiese. Podía seleccionar a todas las que desease y con todas concertarían una cita pero debía escoger a una y que no se quejase que le daban la opción de ser él quien la escogiese.

Sentía como si le estuviesen metiendo en una jaula, una jaula grande si, y llena de lujos, pero una jaula. Tenía que elegir esposa, por el bien de la familia debía hacerlo y sabía que era lo mejor, porque la familia estaba ante todo lo demás pero es que él a lo mejor iba a tener un hijo ¿eso no era importante? Pero antes tenía que estar seguro. No había querido preguntar nada sobre Akane a ninguno de sus compañeros, no quería que encima le llamasen paranoico, esperaría a que Akane regresase al instituto para hablar con ella.

Pero mientras tanto tenía que escoger para que su padre no se enfadase y le obligase a tener citas con cualquiera.

Bien, pues habría que ver que clase de chicas son las que había seleccionado su padre. Tampoco era tan terrible, lo haría y así se ganaría un poco la confianza de su padre... a fin de cuentas lo importante es la familia y necesitaba tener contento a su padre para cuando le dijese que iba a tener un hijo con una chica sin apellido ilustre.

Abrió la carpeta. Estaba seguro de encontrar alguna Hyuuga entre ellas y esperaba que no fuera Hinata.

De momento las chicas se veían guapas, vestidas elegantemente y con anotaciones sobre su nombre, edad, estatura, familia, costumbres, aficiones e incluso sus notas, por lo que se veía su padre era bastante exigente.

Antes de empezar a leer sus fichas decidió dar una primera ojeada, a lo mejor había alguna que le llamaba más la atención.

Y la hubo.

Sasuke se quedó mirándola realmente asombrado. De todas las chicas que conocía desde luego que no esperaba encontrarla a ella.

Yamanaka Ino.

¿Ino era parte de una ilustre familia? Y era ella, no había duda, ella misma, con su pelo rubio, vestida con un elegante kimono de color celeste que hacía juego con sus ojos... si, era ella.

¿Pero los Yamanaka no tenían una floristería?

Si, cierto, tenían una floristería y ese dato hacía que se diera por echo que su linaje era humilde pero es que su padre era oficial de las fuerzas de autodefensa terrestres y parece ser que tenía un alto cargo.

Vaya, quien lo diría.

Y por lo que se veía ella aceptaba eso de buscar novio de esa manera, por claro, se suponía que todo era aceptado por esas chicas, que sabían lo que hacían.

Pues mira por donde ya tenía a la primera candidata, aunque solo fuera por curiosidad.

Siguió ojeando. Había una chica que le resultaba familiar "Sawanaguchi Ayumi", se parecía a Sumire y se apellidaba igual ¿serían familia?

Otra chica vestida con un kimono negro y cabello de color naranja elegantemente recogido en un moño también llamó su atención, quizás por el color de pelo, a lo mejor era por eso que le daba la impresión de tener un gran parecido con Akane, claro que esta iba maquillada y por lo que se veía en los datos era mayor que ella... "Senju Ayesa", vaya, una Senju, desde luego que no tenía nada que ver con su Akane, aún así, la escogió también.

...

- ¡Que bonito! - exclamaba entusiasmada Sumire al bajar del tren en la estación del pueblo de Shikamaru.

- A esta muchacha todo le parece bonito - comentaba Kiba - Ya quiero ver yo el día en el que algo le parezca feo.

- ¿Van a venir a recogernos, Shika? - preguntaba Ino.

- Si, si van a venir - contestaba este mientras se estiraba - ¿Estamos todos? ¿No se habrá quedado nadie en el tren, verdad?

- Estamos todos, yo los he contado - indicaba Ten-Ten.

- ¿Va a venir tu primo? - decía Minako - Ya veréis, es muy guapo.

- Minako no empieces ¿eh? - gruñó Naruto.

- Ya está el aguafiestas, de verdad que no se porqué te han invitado a ti.

- ¿Y dónde están los ciervos? - añadía Sumire mirando alrededor inquieta.

- En el bosque, Sumire, en el bosque - respondía Ino.

- ¿Y cuando los vamos a ver? - insistía Sumire.

- Pues mañana, ahora se va a hacer pronto de noche y no veríamos nada si nos metiéramos en el bosque - contestó Shikamaru - Mañana iremos a verlos.

- MIrad, ahí está mi primo - señaló Chiharu una furgoneta que aparcaba cerca de ellos - Vamos.

Shikato bajó de la misma casi al mismo tiempo que dos chicos exactamente iguales, castaños y con los rasgos muy parecidos a los de Shikamaru.

- ¿Y esos niños? - preguntó Minako.

- Son los hijos de una de nuestras primas - respondió Chiharu - Habrán venido a pasar unos días, en esta época solemos juntarnos muchos Nara.

- Hombre primo - sonrió Shikato - ¿A cuanta gente te has traído?

- Hola Shikato ¿Cómo estás? - le saludó Shikamaru - Pues ¿y tu? ¿Qué haces con los gemelos?

- Les dije que venían chicos de su edad y querían conocerlos. Pero se van a portar bien ¿A que si? - dijo cogiendo a uno de la nuca - Esta noche les vamos a poner una tienda al lado de la casa, así no se aburrirán.

- ¿Vamos a acampar? - preguntó entusiasmado Yusuke.

- Si, pero os estaremos vigilando, os lo advierto.

- Tiene la misma coleta que Shikamaru - murmuró Sumire a Ten-Ten mientras Shikamaru presentaba a su primo.

- Si, ya me he dado cuenta - se echaron a reír sin poderlo evitar.

- ¿A que os ha hecho gracia mi coleta? - se dirigió a ellas Shikato sonriendo.

- Ah - Sumire se puso de improviso bastante colorada - Es que... bueno tu la tienes un poco más deprimida que la de Shikamaru.

- Si, es que Shikamaru tiene mas alcurnia que yo - volvió a sonreír - ¿Cabremos todos en la furgoneta?

- No, si ellos no van a venir - indicó Shikamaru - Van al hotel, tienen habitaciones reservadas. Chiharu, Minako, Yusuke, Hideki y tu, mini-Shino, subid a la furgoneta. Shikato llévalos hasta la casa y yo acompañaré a estos al hotel.

- No hace falta Shika - apuntó Ino - Yo creo que recuerdo donde es de cuando vine con mis padres ¿Es el de los baños termales, no?

- Si, el mismo.

- Pues entonces no hace falta que nos acompañes.

- Además, si Ino no se acordase tampoco pasa nada, preguntaremos. Tu ve con Akane que estarás deseando verla.

- ¿Y por qué no les acompaño yo? - propuso Chiharu - Así le enseño el pueblo de paso a Minako que la otra vez no lo hice ¿Eh?

- Está bien lo dejo en tus manos.

- Shikamaru - habló Shino - ¿De verdad no te molesta llevarte a mi hermano? Mira que este y Yusuke juntos pueden ser terribles.

- Si, ya lo se y más con los gemelos, pero mira, vamos a confiar un poco en ellos. Déjalos que disfruten, se lo van a pasar bien y si hacen alguna trastada mi tío se ocupará de darles una buena regañina y te aseguro que mi tío da bastante miedo.

- ¿Habéis oído, no? - les advirtió Shino.

- Que si, pesado, que si - respondió quejoso Hotaru.

- Pues venga, subid a la furgoneta - ordenó Shino.

- Ah - dijo Shikamaru antes de subir a la furgoneta - Tenéis cinco habitaciones dobles reservadas, os las repartís como queráis. Akane y yo iremos a los baños y cenar, también vamos a pasar ahí la noche así que nos veremos pronto.

En la furgoneta, mientras los niños parecían hacerse amigos rápidamente, Shikato ponía a Shikamaru al tanto de todo lo que tendría que ocuparse Shikamaru esos días.

- Supongo que todo será muy problemático para ti.

- Un poco.

- Pues no te preocupes que Akane ya está al tanto de todo.

- ¿Akane? No se porqué no me sorprende. Dime la verdad ¿Cómo está?

- Está genial. El martes cuando tu padre la trajo estuvo bastante callada y como aislada. Luego estuvo hablando con las abuelas y no se lo que la dirían pero al día siguiente se levantó llena de energía y preguntando en que podía ayudar. Ha pasado pocos días pero te aseguro que se ha integrado perfectamente.

- ¿Que se ha integrado?

- Va a ser una Nara estupenda. Si tu no la aceptas como pareja estoy pensando en hacerlo yo.

- Ya, claro - dijo en tono aburrido mientras bostezaba.

Al llegar a la casa los niños salieron lo más deprisa de la furgoneta. La abuela de Shikamaru les esperaba en la puerta. Shikamaru la vio, respiró hondo y se acercó a ella.

- Abuela - dijo casi con miedo.

Lo primero que recibió fue un gran capón seguido de un abrazo.

- ¿Cómo estás, sinvergüenza? A ver, deja que te mire... sigues igual.

- En poco más de un mes no voy a cambiar demasiado ¿Estás muy enfadada?

- Bastante, no se en que estabas pensando para que te pasara algo así.

- Siento haberte fallado.

- A mi no, eres tu el que te has fallado a ti mismo. Anda pasa, pasa a ver a la bisabuela.

- ¿Se llevó mucho disgusto? ¿Te disgustaste tu mucho?

- Me disgusté con tu padre ¿Qué clase de educación te ha dado? Aunque me dijo que te has portado correctamente y lo más importante, que estabas enamorado de esa chica. Por cierto - volvió a darle otro capón - A ver si aprendes de ella, que parece mas Nara que tu.

- ¿Os ha dado mucho trabajo?

- Para nada, al contrario, nos ha ayudado muchísimo. Es una buena chica, Shikamaru, tienes que cuidarla, a ella y a la criatura que viene de camino.

La abuela Shikami estaba sentada en una mecedora al lado de una ventana. Al verla, Shikamaru se acercó a ella con cara apenada.

- ¿Qué haces ahí tan quieto con cara de pena? Vamos y dame un beso ¿O es que me tienes miedo?

- La verdad que un poco si.

- Tendría que partirte el bastón en los riñones, lástima que no tengo fuerza.

- Abuela lo siento, se que he echo algo que avergüenza a la familia.

- ¿Pero que tonterías estás diciendo? ¿Que vergüenza ni que nada? Tu hijo nunca tiene que ser una vergüenza para ti. Hubiera preferido que esto no hubiese pasado, no quería conocer a mi tataranieto, quería que disfrutaras de tu juventud pero parece ser que voy a verte convertido en padre... ¿Te das cuenta de lo vieja que me haces? En fin, las cosas han venido así y por algo será, ahora tengo una razón para intentar no morirme antes de la primavera ¿Te has dado cuenta de que tu hijo nacerá en la época de nacimiento de los cervatillos? Eso es un presagio de buen augurio, traerá fortuna a la familia.

- Gracias abuela por ser tan comprensiva.

- Además me gusta la mujer que has elegido. Es enérgica y está llena de sueños y no piensa renunciar a ellos. Shikamaru, tu aún no lo sabes pero un hijo es lo más grande que vas a tener nunca, no hay mayor dolor que sobrevivir a un hijo - la anciana calló mientras parecía sumirse en sus pensamientos - Pero bueno, pronto aprenderás los sacrificios que hay que hacer ¿Has visto ya a Akane?

- No, aún no, he venido directamente a saludarte.

- Pues muy mal hecho, venga, que está deseando verte. Nos vemos en la cena.

- Es que quería llevarla a los baños termales esta noche porque han venido varios compañeros y...

- Ah entonces no me digas más. Ve y disfruta, mañana hablamos, dame otro beso, canalla.

Antes de que Shikamaru saliera por la puerta oyó de nuevo la voz de su bisabuela.

- Y a ver si esta vez le demuestras lo que es un Nara y no haces más el ridículo.

- Mas te vale, ahora todo el mundo está pendiente de ti y de como lo haces.

Shikamaru salió de la casa donde le esperaba Shikato.

- Akane está en la enfermería ocupándose de una hembra que encontramos atrapada en un cepo. En esta época siempre pasa lo mismo. Mañana tendremos que dar una vuelta por si acaso, no lo olvides.

- No, no lo olvido, prometo hacer todo mi trabajo ¿Y cómo la dejáis que se meta a ayudar si no sabe lo que hay que hacer?

- Es que tu novia es bastante cabezota y se ha empeñado - explicaba mientras caminaban unos metros hasta un edificio anexo - La verdad es que Akane le pone mucho interés.

- Si, ella cuando decide hacer algo lo hace hasta el final.

- Eso es bueno para una Nara.

Entraron en una sala blanca con una camilla de aluminio y estanterías con muchos frascos. En una de las paredes había una enorme ventana. Se asomaron por ella, daba a una cuadra y allí estaba Akane, vestida con un chaleco de piel de ciervo y una gorra que ocultaba su cabeza de calabaza, pasando un rastrillo por el suelo recogiendo los excrementos de los ciervos; tras una valla estaba la cierva herida, sentada, y parecía observar a la chica.

- Mírala y no creas que se le caen los anillos por limpiar la caca ni nada, aunque el olor le da bastante asco, ayer vomitó, creo que es por el embarazo.

Shikato abrió una puerta que había al lado de la ventana.

- Akane, deja eso, te dije que no lo hicieras - le dijo - Anda, que te he traído una sorpresa, ven, ya sigo yo.

Akane soltó el rastrillo y se apresuró hacia la puerta mientras se quitaba el chaleco y se lo daba a Shikato.

- ¡Shikamaru! - exclamó llena de alegría mientras se abrazaba a él.

Tal gesto espontáneo de efusividad sorprendió a Shikamaru que realmente no se lo esperaba y tardó unos segundos en corresponder al abrazo.

- Que alegría verte - dijo casi llorando la chica.

- ¿Vas a llorar?

- Ay tonto, no me avergüences, es por culpa de que estoy muy sensible - Akane separó la cabeza de él y le miró sonriendo - He trabajado mucho para no ser una molestia para tu familia y he aprendido muchas cosas.

- ¿Es que no sabes lo que es el descanso?

- Dímelo.

- ¿El qué?

- Has estado toda la semana diciéndomelo por teléfono y mandando mensajes, ahora quiero que me lo digas a la cara.

Shikamaru sonrió y llevó una de sus manos hasta la visera para quitarle la gorra y así lo hizo para descubrir que... ¿Dónde estaba la melena de Akane? ¿Qué había pasado con su largo cabello? La miró sin creer lo que veía, Akane ahora tenía el pelo visiblemente más corto, no, mucho más corto, vamos que se le veía parte del cuello.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu pelo? - preguntó sin salir de su asombro.

Akane se separó de él, se echó para adelante y se lo alborotó con las manos.

- ¿Te gusta? Me queda la mar de bien.

Shikamaru seguía mirándola sin saber que decir.

- Pero tu pelo era precioso.

- Y sigue siéndolo, pero corto.

- ¿Por qué te lo has cortado?

- Descubrimos que mi cabeza naranja asustaba a los animales, es muy cantosa y el color naranja en la naturaleza equivale a peligro, así que les asustaba y como lo tenía muy largo no podía metérmelo en una gorra. Además así es más cómodo ¿Qué pasa? ¿Que no te gusto?

- No, no es eso, es que te veo rara.

- Además lo hice para romper con una parte de mi vida, ha sido como un ritual.

- ¿Un ritual? - Shikamaru cada vez entendía menos.

- Bueno - dijo enfurruñada y andando hacia la entrada - Pues si no te gusta lo siento, es solo pelo, ya crecerá.

Rápidamente Shikamaru la detuvo abrazándola por la espalda y estrechándola contra él.

- ¿Sabes lo que pasa? - susurró a su oído haciendo que Akane sintiera cosquillas y que moviera la cabeza - Que ahora se te ve el cuello y a mi tu cuello me provoca mucho.

- Quita, tonto.

- ¿Y si ahora te lo muerdo? - Le puso un pequeño beso en el mismo.

- ¡Quita! - se rebulló tratando se zafarse del abrazo.

- No vuelvas a dejarme solo nunca más - susurró de nuevo en su oído.

- ¿Que pasa? ¿Que no tenías con quien meterte o qué?

Delicadamente puso sus manos en la cintura de la chica y la giró para mirarla directamente a los ojos. Llevó sus manos a las gafas y se las retiró, dejándolas sobre la camilla y antes de que pudiera hacer nada más era Akane quien empinándose se apoderaba de sus labios. Shikamaru no pudo si no abrazarla y corresponderle con toda la ternura de la que fue capaz.

- Te quiero - susurró en sus labios cuando momentáneamente se separaron - No sabes como te quiero.

Y a ese beso siguió otro y a ese otro porque cuando juntaban los labios una especie de corriente eléctrica recorría sus columnas vertebrales y parecía estallar algo dentro de ellos.

- Si os retiráis de la puerta yo salgo y podéis seguir con lo vuestro - dijo burlón Shikato.

Se separaron rápidamente, algo acalorados y evitando mirar al chico.

- ¡Ah! - exclamó Shikamaru - ¡Que se me olvidaba! Si te he traído una sorpresa.

- ¿Qué es? - preguntó cogiendo sus gafas y poniéndoselas.

- Vamos, están fuera, se suponía que esperándote aunque lo dudo bastante.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es?

...

Sakura se había vestido con esmero aunque de forma sencilla, quería estar presentable pero tampoco quería llamar demasiado la atención, así que se puso una minifalda de color verde musgo y un bonito jersey de punto blanco que le quedaba como un guante, para rematar sus preciosas sandalias negras de tacón. Se había maquillado un poco, solo un poco, lo suficiente para resaltar sus pestañas y dar un poco de color a sus labios; se había secado el pelo con el difusor por lo que su pelo lucía ondulado y con volumen. Ella se miró al espejo y se encontró bastante bien, estaba nerviosa, respiró profundamente, cogió su bolso y se dispuso a ir a esa fiesta, a divertirse y a olvidarse de Sasuke.

Entró tímidamente en el club de tenis, con su entrada en la mano. Unos chicos se la cogieron.

- ¿Has venido sola? - le dijo uno de ellos mostrando una radiante sonrisa.

- Pues si - respondió con seguridad - Yo solita.

- Es ahí, en la cafetería, por donde entra tanta gente, aunque puedes estar por todo el club sin problemas - selló la entrada y se la devolvió.

- Vale, gracias.

- Que te diviertas y a ver si luego nos vemos.

- Ya veremos - dijo sonriendo.

Llena de satisfacción, andando con paso firme entró en la cafetería. Había mucha gente, hablando y riendo ¿Y ahora que hacía? Tendría que pedir algo de beber, en la entrada ponía que la consumición era gratis ¿Sería cierto? ¿Y que pedía?

Se acercó temerosa a la barra, lo primero que pensó era en pedir algo que oyera pedir a alguna chica pero se dio cuenta de que encima de la barra había una carta de cócteles así que la cogió.

Examinó los diferentes ingredientes que tenían y de entre todos lo de sin alcohol seleccionó uno que pensó que le iba a gustar.

- ¿Sabes lo que vas a pedir? - le preguntó una camarera.

- Si, un "Paradais" ¿Puede ser?

- Pues claro, enseguida te lo traigo.

Mientras esperaba Sakura observó todo el ambiente que había, era muy bullicioso, había música y casi parecía una discoteca. Había gente charlando de pie, otros sentados en sillones y algunos bailando.

Cuando le sirvieron su cóctel lo cogió y decidió sentarse en uno de los sillones que había vacíos y esperaría a que las piernas dejasen de temblarle por la emoción e iría a bailar, si, le apetecía mucho bailar y allí la gente bailaba sin ningún tipo de complejos. Eso haría.

Se sentó en el sillón tal y como había planeado. No tardó un chico en sentarse a su lado.

- ¿Estás sola?

- Si - respondió con cierto apuro, ahora que lo pensaba ¿Que clase de persona sería ese chico?

- No me lo puedo creer ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Sakura.

- Bonito nombre. Yo me llamo Masashi, encantado - y se acercó a darle dos besos - Espera un momento aquí, ahora vuelvo.

El chico se marchó y Sakura se quedó pensativa y perpleja.

- Sakura - oyó una voz femenina a su espalda - Sakura, estamos aquí, ven con nosotros.

Se giró, en unos sillones situados detrás del suyo vio a Konan y a Pain, era Konan la que la había llamado. Se sorprendió al encontrarse allí a gente del instituto aunque si lo pensaba tampoco era algo tan raro.

- Ven con nosotros - le dijo Pain - Pasa de ese tío, solo va a lo que va y si encuentra otra chica por ahí lo mismo ni vuelve.

Sakura dudó unos instantes pero se levantó, había varios sillones vacíos al lado de donde estaban sentados y todos parecían formar un círculo alrededor de una pequeña mesa. Sakura se sentó en uno de ellos y dejó el vaso en la mesa, debía haber más gente a parte de Konan y Pain porque allí había varios vasos a la mitad.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí? - se interesó Konan.

- Me dieron una invitación y decidí venir a ver como era esto.

- Este Deidara siempre dando el cante - llegó Sasori sentándose pesadamente al lado de Sakura - Hombre pelirrosa ¿Cómo tu por aquí?

- ¿Y tu?

- Yo pertenezco al club de tenis pero a ti nunca te he visto por aquí.

- Pues ya ves.

- ¿Dónde está Deidara? - le interrogó Pain.

- Le he dejado en el servicio.

- No deberías haberle dejado solo - pareció recriminarle Konan.

- Si es que se pone muy pesado, no hay quien le aguante.

No tardó en llegar Deidara con bastante mala cara y los ojos enrojecidos. Se sentó y no habló.

Al cabo de un rato Sakura estaba sorprendida de ella misma al verse hablando con ellos animadamente. La verdad es que Konan y Pain eran mucho más simpáticos de lo que ella suponía, no sabía porqué pero siempre había supuesto que eran engreídos y antipáticos, pero no, Konan era muy agradable y daba gusta hablar con ella.

La música cambió y comenzó a sonar una melodía lenta. Konan y Pain se levantaron para ir a bailar. Sasori miró a Deidara.

- Desde luego, mírate, estás que das pena.

- Olvídame.

Sasori suspiró y miró a Sakura.

- ¿Te apetece bailar?

- ¿Tu bailas? Perdona pero es que no te pega nada.

- Tampoco a ti te pega venir sin tu adorado Sasuke.

- Y creerás que has dicho una gracia.

- Un día es un día ¿Qué te parece si hoy firmamos una tregua? Mañana si quieres me vuelves a llamar enano y esas cosas pero hoy hacemos como si nos llevásemos bien.

Sakura se levantó y le tendió una mano.

- ¿Entonces bailas conmigo?

Por supuesto ella quería bailar y pasárselo bien y no iba a estropearlo con un acceso de mal humor.

Sasori la cogió de la mano y fueran hasta donde bailaban los demás. Sakura no sabía bien como cogerse a Sasori, puso las manos en sus hombros y Sasori la rodeó por la cintura con una mano.

Lentamente comenzó a seguir los pasos del chico y a dejarse llevar por la música que oía, una preciosa canción que hablaba de amores imposibles y el dolor de perder a quien amas.

Se sintió melancólica y sin darse cuenta apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su pareja de baile. Bailaban lentamente y cada vez mas juntos en uno del otro, cuando quiso darse cuenta Sasori acariciaba su espalda con cierta cadencia y ella apretó aún más el abrazo.

Se estaba muy bien así. Sentía cierto calor creciendo dentro de ella. Levantó la cara y miró a Sasori y Sasori la miró a ella. Era difícil de explicar lo que sucedió en ese momento, Sakura no podía explicarlo, solo supo que parecía que Sasori iba a besarla o tal vez era ella la que parecía besarle a él.

- Mejor volvemos a sentarnos - dijo el chico con un desconocido tono de desconcierto.

Así lo hicieron, en silencio. Sakura terminó de beber su cóctel.

- ¿Quieres que te traiga otro? - preguntó Sasori.

- No, no, gracias.

- ¿No te fiás de mi? - Sakura bajó la vista - No me extraña, a fin de cuentas fui responsable de drogar la bebida de Hinata, es lógico que me odies.

Sakura no tenía ganas de hablar de ese tema, había algo que le interesaba en esos momentos más.

- Antes... ¿Has estado a punto de besarme?

- No lo se ¿Y tu?

- Tampoco lo se.

- ¿Qué te parece si salimos a dar un paseo? El ambiente está un poco cargado.

- Si, me parece bien.

Sakura se preguntaba que hacía saliendo a dar un paseo con Sasori. Sasori se preguntaba porqué daba un paseo con Sakura. Ninguno hablaba porque ninguno sabía que decir, era una situación muy extraña e incómoda.

Y de pronto sucedió. Se detuvieron y se miraron.

- ¿Quieres que te bese? - dijo seriamente Sasori.

- ¿Quieres besarme?

- No lo se pero siento que tengo que hacerlo o no me lo quitaré de la cabeza.

Fue Sakura la que puso las manos en el cuello de Sasori y le atrajo hacia ella para besarle. Ella también sentía esa necesidad y era algo muy molesto, así que lo mejor era quitárselo de encima, le besaría y esa sensación acabaría.

Cuando se separó le miró curiosa. Era increíble ¿Por qué perdía el tiempo siempre discutiendo con él cuando podía besarle?

Esta vez fue Sasori el que la besó, más profundo, aumentando así los latidos de los corazones de ambos y subiendo la temperatura de sus cuerpos. Sasori comenzó levantar el jersey de la chica, posando sus manos sobre el abdomen causando la risa de ella. Sus besos ya no iban dirigidos a la boca de la pelirrosa, sino a su cuello, provocando ligeros suspiros.

Sin darse cuenta ya no se encontraban de pié, sino acostados en el césped, entre los arbustos que había detrás de la cafetería, ella sin su jersey y la falda hasta la cintura, y él con la camisa desabrochada.

Y Sasori se sorprendió al ver que Sakura no era ninguna chica sumisa si no que consiguió ponerle de espaldas contra el césped para besarle, morderle y lamerle el cuello y el pecho. Realmente no esperaba aquello de esa chica. De improviso Sakura se detuvo poniendo su mano izquierda sobre ese lado de su pecho.

- Tu corazón... late muy fuerte.

- ¿Eso te extraña?

Sakura le miró asustada y se miró a si misma ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Rápidamente cogió su jersey y se incorporó.

- Yo... lo siento Sasori... yo... creo que es hora de que me vaya.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- No, no, gracias, no hace falta.

Sakura casi desapareció de allí como tele-transportada. Sasori se levantó y volvió a la cafetería. En el sillón encontró el bolso de Sakura, vaya, se lo había dejado ¿volvería a por él? Esperaba que pudiera entrar en su casa. Bien, si no regresaba ya tenía una excusa para llamarla al día siguiente.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Espero que os haya gustado el momento Sasori-Sakura. Prometo que Shikamaru tendrá un momento más... mas; y que también Sumire va a tener su sorpresa (esto lo digo por ti, Loe). No me olvido ni de Ino, ni de Hinata y Gaara... pero ya lo he dicho, si lo pongo todo este capítulo sería eterno._

_Muchas gracias todos por leer y por los comentarios._

_**Lala-chan**, gracias a ti por leer, me alegra muchísimo que te sirva a veces para saber como afrontar algunas cosas, bueno, no veas lo orgullosa que me he puesto de leer eso, espero no llegar a decepcionarte, eso si, si lo hago mejor no le me lo digas._

_**Emily**, también gracias a ti por tus comentarios. No me olvido de Ino, te lo prometo y si, Tobi parece un mafioso pero es que es un metomentodo._

_Y al anónimo, **anónimo**... gracias también y tomo nota de la canción, desde ahora a mi también me la recordará._

_(Ah, Marian Nara, Akane Vann, Itachiori-san y Lila-sama, que no se porqué no funciona el responder los reviews así que os he enviado un privado)_

_Bueno, pues os invito a vernos en el próximo si os apetece y en los siguientes, porque a saber, con lo pesada que soy, hasta que capítulo llegará._

_Que tengáis una buena semana ¡Sayonara!_


	100. Bajo un cielo estrellado

_Vamos con un capítulo que es prácticamente íntegro del grupo que ha ido al pueblo de los Nara. Y en él va el momento de Sumire y de Shikamaru. Bueno, no os quejéis, esto pasa por no suprimir escenas, podría haberlo hecho pero sigo los consejos de varias personas, así que, si no os gusta, es su culpa._

_Y aprovecho para comenzar una ronda de dedicatorias, que de vez en cuando me apetece y este capítulo se lo dedico a __**Loe**__, ella entenderá porqué, espero que te guste._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Bajo un cielo estrellado**

Una de las empleadas del hotel donde el grupo que había ido al pueblo de Shikamaru iban a pasar la noche les guiaba por un estrecho pasillo.

- Son estas cinco las que hemos reservados para ustedes. Todas las habitaciones son dobles, tal y como nos pidió el señor Nara - abrió la puerta corredera.

- Muchas gracias - dijo Shino - Ya nos las repartimos nosotros. Gracias por su atención.

- Si necesitan cualquier cosa no tienen más que preguntar.

- Gracias - repitió Shino.

La mujer hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó.

- ¡Ah! - exclamó Sumire asomándose a una de las habitaciones - ¡Mira que bonita Ten-Ten!

- ¿Ha llamado a Shikamaru "señor Nara"? - preguntaba divertida Ten-Ten.

- Aquí Shikamaru es muy importante - respondió Ino - Es el hijo del jefazo, aunque claro, no son los Hyuuga, ni los Uchiha.

- ¿Y cómo vamos a dormir? - se interesaba Lee - Porque somos pares pero es que somos cinco chicas y cinco chicos.

- Bah - se quejó Naruto- Ya lo discutiremos luego, ahora vamos a darnos un chapuzón ¿Dónde están los baños termales?

- Naruto, por favor, tranquilízate un poco - le llamó la atención Shino.

- Tu conmigo Ten-Ten - hablaba alterada Sumire - ¿O prefieres acostarte con Naruto?

- ¿Pero que dices? - gritó bastante acalorada Ten-Ten.

- Chica, como sois novios... ¿Tú vas a acostarte con Kiba, Ino?

- No - contestó rápidamente Hana - No hemos venido aquí a hacer esas cosas, si no a estar con los amigos.

- Lo dices como si en Konoha no pudieran hacer nada - repuso Ten-Ten con cierto soniquete.

- Si, pueden, y en realidad da lo mismo - añadió Kankuro - No hace falta irse tan lejos para esas cosas así que se aguanten un poco.

Después de discutir bastante decidieron que lo mejor era que Kiba y Hana, al ser hermanos compartieran habitación, luego lo echaron a suertes: Sumire dormiría con Shiho, Ten-Ten con Ino, Naruto con Kiba y Lee con Kankuro.

A pesar de las ganas que tenían de meterse en los baños decidieron esperar a Shikamaru y a Akane. Estaban todos en la entrada del hotel cuando estos llegaron.

- ¡Akane! - chilló Sumire corriendo hacia ella - ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu pelo?

- Me lo he cortado ¿Te gusta?

- Ala que chulo, mira casi lo tienes como yo, ya no soy la única con el pelo corto.

- ¿No te ha dado pena? - preguntaba Ino.

- Un poquito pero es una tontería tener pena por algo así.

- Pues a mi me daría mucha pena cortarme el pelo. El pelo es muy importante para una chica.

- Pero es solo pelo y vuelve a crecer, además que así estoy más cómoda.

- Bueno ¿Y cómo estás? - se interesó Hana.

- Hana ¿Cómo es que has venido? - dijo mirando de reojo a Shino.

- Me han invitado, me dijeron que podía ver el ritual de los ciervos en celo y me pareció interesante.

- ¿Y tu Shiho también?

- Si, bueno, Lee es que es muy insistente.

- Es muy insistente para todo y además pone mucha pasión en todo lo que hace - le guiñó un ojo.

Y empezaron a acosar a Akane con un montón de preguntas sobre como se encontraba, si tenía vómitos, si se mareaba, si tenía antojos y Akane preguntaba sobre lo que había pasado esa semana que no había estado en Konoha y como estaban todos los demás, mientras Shikamaru, Kankuro y Shino esperaban con paciencia a que acabara todo aquello.

Los baños estaban divididos en dos zonas, la de los hombres y la de las mujeres, separadas por una pared de piedra. No había demasiados clientes en el hotel así que estaban solos en los baños termales. Desde su zona los chicos oían las risas y comentarios de las chicas.

_- Tienes una piel preciosa, Ino _- se oía a Sumire.

_- No creas, se me ha estropeado mucho, antes si que la tenía suave pero ahora se me seca enseguida y parece haber perdido brillo, y eso que me la hidrato un montón._

_- Pero si es muy suave _- continuaba Sumire - _Mirad, tocarla, veréis que piel mas fina, además tan blanquita, parece como de nácar._

_- No como la mía _- afirmaba Akane - _Que en cuanto me da el sol me pongo roja, pero no así en conjunto, no, me pongo roja a manchas, parezco un dálmata y eso sin contar las pecas._

Los chicos se miraban unos a otros en silencio.

_- Si, que suavecita _- se oía de nuevo a Akane - _Mira Ten-Ten, toca, verás._

_- Es que uso una crema buenísima, luego os la enseño, es cara pero lo vale._

_- Hana también tiene una piel muy bonita _- decía Ten-Ten - _Y un cutis muy fino._

_- Hana está pero que muy bien proporcionada - hablaba Akane._

_- No digáis eso _- reía la aludida.

_- Será porque eres mayor y se ve que eres mas mujer que nosotras _- añadía de nuevo Akane.

_- Pues a mi me gustaría a mi tener tus pechos _- se quejaba Sumire - _Pero nada, mira, los míos parecen dos garbancitos._

- Madre mía... - se lamentaba Kankuro - ¿No tendrán otra cosa de que hablar?

- ¿Vosotros creéis que está bien que escuchemos esto? - preguntó Lee.

- Para mí que saben que las escuchamos y lo hacen a posta - se quejó Naruto.

_- ¡Anda Akane! ¿Vas a darle el pecho a lo que nazca? _- se oía de nuevo a Sumire.

_- Pues ni lo he pensado._

_- Pues deberías hacerlo. Dicen que la leche materna es lo mejor que hay - afirmó Ino._

_- No tengo ganas de pensar ahora en eso._

_- Pero tu cuerpo se está preparando para eso ¿No ves como te han crecido los pechos? _- insistió Ino.

_- Si eso es cierto, el otro día tuve que ir a comprarme un sujetador más grande._

_- Pues como sigan creciéndote no se que va a ser de ti _- rió Ten-Ten.

- Madre mía... - volvía a lamentarse Kankuro.

_- ¿Y ahora las tienes llenas de leche? _- curioseaba Sumire.

_- Hombre Sumire no creo que ya las tenga llenas de leche _- decía Shiho.

_- Yo he oído decir que duelen que mamen._

_- A mi ya me duelen, me duelen muchísimo._

_- ¿Y... _- empezó a decir Sumire.

- _Por favor Sumire _- la cortó Ten-Ten - _Deja ya el interrogatorio._

_- Jo, yo solo quiero saber, me llama mucho la atención._

_- ¿Sabéis que los bebés durante el primer año de vida _- se escuchaba a Shiho - _muestran rasgos semejantes a los del padre? vamos que se parecen mucho, es un instinto de conservación, así los padres, al reconocer que son su descendencia, aumenta su instinto de supervivencia de la especie._

- ¿Que ha dicho Shiho? - preguntó Naruto.

_- ¿Y eso que significa? _- preguntaba también Sumire.

_- Que así a los padres les entran ganas de protegerlos y no les abandonan._

- Ah... - parecía responder Naruto.

- Así el padre no tendrá duda de ser el padre - añadió Kankuro - En algunos casos será un alivio.

- O sea que Akane tendrá un bebé que será un Shikamaru pequeñito - reía Kiba.

- La naturaleza es muy sabia - dijo Shino.

Y las chicas siguieron hablando, riendo y bromeando.

- ¿Vosotros creéis que podríamos escalar la tapia? - dijo de pronto Naruto.

- Ya sabía yo que alguno tenía que tener esa idea de peón caminero - gruñó Shino.

- ¡Como si tu no lo hubieras pensado! - se quejó Kiba.

- Ya, pero no lo digo.

- ¡No me puedo creer que penséis esas cosas! - se alarmó Lee - Vergüenza tenia que daros, no sois nada caballerosos.

- No se puede escalar - explicó Kankuro - Pero aunque se pudiera ellas nos verían.

- ¿Y por debajo? - añadió Naruto - Esto es solo un baño dividido por una tapia que han construido, se ve a la legua, seguro que no llega hasta el fondo.

- ¿Vas a bucear a ver si cabes por debajo o algo así? - pareció regañarle Kankuro.

- Era solo algo que me estaba preguntando... mal pensados.

_- ¿Y que has hecho con tu pelo, Akane? _- se interesaba ahora Ino.

_- Lo he vendido. No os imagináis lo bien pagado que está el cabello y más el mío que decían que era un color extraño y exótico._

_- ¿Te han dado dinero por tu pelo? _- preguntó Shiho.

_- Si, anda, lo utilizan para hacer pelucas, extensiones y cosas así. Un poquito del mío lo he mandado a una fábrica de muñecas de porcelana y he pedido que me hagan una pequeñita para la abuela de Shikamaru, le gustan mucho y no tiene ninguna con el pelo naranja._

_- Que detalle tan bonito _- dijo Hana.

_- Es que se han portado muy bien conmigo. Y con el dinero que me han dado pienso comprarle un regalo a Shikamaru para su cumpleaños._

_- Es verdad - exclamó Ino - Nuestros cumpleaños son la semana que viene. Yo cumplo años justo al día siguiente que él._

Los chicos miraron a Shikamaru.

- Que dulce que es - dijo casi llorando Lee - Vende su pelo para comprarte un regalo, me emociona y todo.

_- ¿Y que le vas a comprar? _- oían preguntar a Ten-Ten.

_- Pues no lo se, pero es que tal y como estamos ahora en realidad estoy pensando en comprarle un microondas._

_- ¿Un microondas? _- gritó Sumire - _Pues vaya regalo romántico._

_- No es romántico pero es práctico _- añadió Hana.

_- Tú lo has dicho. Es que no tenemos de nada, pero de nada y mira, un microondas no nos vendría mal para calentar los biberones y... es horrible, nos hacen falta tantas cosas..._

_- Pero los padres de Shikamaru os ayudarán _- habló Ino.

_- Pero seremos una carga para ellos._

- Se te acabó la juerga, machote - dijo Kankuro a Shikamaru - Desde ahora tendrás que renunciar a muchas cosas.

- Ya te digo, no veas que problemático es todo - se quejó el aludido.

_- Yo voy a salir ya _- habló Akane - _Creo que me estoy mareando._

_- Espera que te acompaño _- dijo Ten-Ten.

_- Yo también voy a salir que me estoy haciendo pis _- indicó Sumire.

- Yo creo que también voy a salir - dijo Naruto - Espero que la cena no tarde en estar lista.

- Voy contigo - apuntó Kiba.

- Y yo - añadió Shino - Ya hemos estado mucho en el agua.

- Bueno, pues vamos a salir todos - propuso Kankuro.

- Yo no - habló Lee - Si no os importa me quedo un poco más.

- Ten cuidado - le advirtió Kankuro - Si estás mucho tiempo puedes marearte.

- Vale, vale.

Sumire, liada en su toalla corrió a buscar los servicios. Llegar a ellos no fue complicado, la complicación para Sumire fue tener que regresar a los baños ya que al salir tomó la dirección contraria y de pronto se vio en un lugar que no le sonaba de nada.

- Vaya por Dios - suspiró - Bueno, será por aquí.

Para Sumire aquello era un verdadero laberinto y cada vez empezaba a ponerse más nerviosa.

- ¿Pero como tienen tantos pasillos en este lugar? ¿Y por qué no ponen carteles?

Por fin vio la salida a los baños y corrió hacia ella. La salida era, pero no la salida a la zona de mujeres, sino la de hombres.

No había mucha luz y ella oía las voces de sus amigas así que se metió mientras parloteaba que ya había llegado y lo que le había costado ante el asombro de Lee que veía como una figura femenina se dirigía directo hacia él.

- ¿Eh, chicas? ¿Dónde estáis? No os veo. Ah, ahí veo a una ¿Hana?

Y se acercó a Lee. Entre la temperatura de las aguas y el sofoco que estaba pasando, Lee sintió de pronto un calor repentino que le invadía y como su sangre parecía reconcentrarse toda en su cabeza y...

- ¡Hana! - gritó asustada Sumire al ver esa silueta desplomarse en el agua.

_- ¿Que pasa? _- contestó Hana desde el otro lado.

Por suerte para Sumire los baños no cubrían y aunque no veía muy bien, metió las manos en el agua y a tientas intentaba tirar de quien creía que era la hermana de su amigo. Al oír su voz se sobresaltó bastante.

- ¿Hana? ¿No estás ahogándote?

_- ¿Dónde estás, Sumire? _- gritó Ino.

- Pues yo... ¡Ah! - soltó de golpe a Lee mientras gritaba con todas sus fuerzas - ¡Alguien se está ahogando!

Por suerte sus gritos alarmaron a el personal de los baños que acudió y sacaron a Lee.

_- ¿Que pasa, Sumire? _- se asustó Shiho.

- Nada señorita - contestó una voz masculina - Todo está controlado. Un cliente que ha estado demasiado en el agua.

_- ¿Y que hace Sumire en el lado de los hombres? _- bramó Ino.

_- Se habrá equivocado de camino _- comentó resignada Hana - _¿Estás bien, Sumire? _

- Si, estoy bien, estoy bien - la oyeron contestar.

Lee abrió lentamente los ojos. Se sentía algo mareado y aturdido. Lo primero que vio fue a Sumire mirarle atentamente.

- ¡No te has muerto! ¡Menos mal!

- ¿Que ha pasado?

- Se desmayó por estar demasiado tiempo en el agua y gracias a que esta señorita se equivocó de camino no ha pasado nada.

- ¿Tu me sacaste?

- Bueno... un poco - contestó algo apurada - Que susto - lloriqueó de pronto - Creí que te morías.

Lee se sentó bruscamente.

- Un poco de calor no acabará con mi determinación - dijo mostrando su puño cerrado con el dedo pulgar levantado para inmediatamente darse cuenta de que solo tenía una toalla echada por encima y... casi desmayarse de nuevo.

...

Sakura llegó corriendo a su casa y con cara de preocupación ¿Pero cómo podía haberse olvidado de su bolso? Menos mal que estaban sus padres en casa para poder abrirla. Nerviosa y sintiendo calambres en el vientre comenzó a buscar en una guía el teléfono del club de tenis, no sabía si llamar para decir lo que le había pasado, aunque suponía que si lo encontraban lo dejarían el objetos perdidos o algo así ¿Pero y si lo había encontrado alguien con gusto por lo ajeno? Decidió llamar a su propio móvil, quizás quien lo encontrase le haría el favor de dárselo a alguien de allí... ya le daba igual si le robaban el dinero, total no llevaba tanto, o incluso que se quedaran con el móvil pero quería recuperar su documentación, el bolso y el resto de las cosas que llevaba.

Nerviosa marcó su propio número de teléfono, a lo mejor tenía suerte y lo había encontrado Konan.

Sasori, sentado frente a Deidara, miraba a este que, recostado en un sillón no tenía muy buena cara.

- ¿Que miras tanto? - gruñó Deidara.

- Tienes un aspecto horrible, das pena.

- ¿Algún problema conmigo?

- No, a mi me da igual lo que hagas con tu vida ¿Que suena? ¿No lo oyes?

- Parece el bolso de tu amiga la niña tonta esa.

Sasori cogió el bolso de Sakura, si, efectivamente el sonido venía de allí y parecía un móvil. Lo abrió y cogió el aparatito que brillaba intermitentemente.

- ¿Si?

_- ¿Has encontrado ese móvil en un bolso?_

- ¿Sakura, eres tu?

_- Si soy yo... ¡Sasori! ¿Eres Sasori?_

- Si y tengo tu bolso. Te fuiste tan deprisa que te lo dejaste.

_- Si, lo se, lo se, uff, menos mal que susto estaba pasando ¿Lo puedes llevar a objetos perdidos o lo que sea que tengan allí para que yo mañana pueda ir a recogerlo?_

- No.

_- ¿Cómo que no? _- preguntó aturdida.

- Me lo voy a quedar yo.

_- ¿A ti que te pasa? ¿Que eres subnormal o algo así? _- bramó enfurecida.

- Quedamos mañana y te lo llevo.

_- Pero..._

- ¿Quieres recuperarlo o no?

_- Claro que quiero recuperarlo. Oye, si quieres quedarte con el dinero puedes hacerlo..._

- No seas estúpida ¿De veras crees que yo necesito robar carteras?

_- Pues entonces dime que quieres._

- He dicho que mañana te lo devuelvo ¿A que hora quedamos?

Sakura resopló, parecía que no le quedaba otra opción, bueno al menos recuperaría su bolso pero esperaba que eso no fuera una trampa del enano ese.

Konan reía divertida al lado de Pain. Acababan de regresar y la parte de la conversación que había escuchado le parecía de lo más divertida.

- En mi vida había visto pedir una cita utilizando un bolso como rehén - comentó.

- ¿Que harás si no va? - añadía Pain - ¿Apuñalarlo?

Sasori les miró impasible.

- No, le mandará el pintalabios destrozado, como prueba de que va en serio - bromeaba Konan.

- Sois imbéciles - gruñó Sasori.

...

La cena en el hotel de los baños termales fue de lo más animada, ruidosa y bulliciosa. Por supuesto, el tema principal era el desmayo de Lee y sobretodo el echo de que fuera Sumire quien le encontrara.

- Desde luego Sumire, solo se te ocurre a ti perderte - decía Ten-Ten.

- Lo dices como si lo hiciera a posta. Pues me perdí porque todos los pasillos son iguales, deberían poner indicaciones o algo.

- Y aún así tú te perderías - añadía Ten-Ten.

- ¿Y no te daba vergüenza ir en toalla por los pasillos? - preguntaba Shiho.

- Pues estaba tan preocupada por encontrar el camino que no lo pensé.

- Yo me hubiera muerto de vergüenza, ¡mira que si llega a verte alguien! - apuntaba ahora Ino.

- Pues le hubiera preguntado el camino.

- Típico de ti - agregaba de nuevo Ino.

- Lo que a mi me mosquea es que me confundieras con Lee - decía Hana - O sea, ¡que es Lee! ¿Cómo lo puedes confundir conmigo?

- Ay yo que se, estaba a oscuras, yo vi un bulto y... ay, no se.

- ¿Pero no te extrañaste de su cabeza? Pero si es que no nos parecemos en nada.

- ¿Pero no me viste muy plana? - decía Lee.

- Lee - bufó Ten-Ten - ¡Di una palabra más y te reviento a palos!

- Jo, no te enfades Ten-Ten - intervenía Sumire - Yo me alegré tanto de ver los baños que se me nublaron los ojos con lágrimas de alegría.

- Si... seguro - gruñó Kankuro.

- ¿Y tu qué? - se dirigió a Lee, Kiba - ¿Que pensaste cuando viste a Sumire acercándose a ti?

- Que siendo ella no me extrañaba, con lo despistada que es estaba seguro que se había equivocado de puerta.

- ¿Sumire, te metiste desnuda? - preguntó ahora Akane.

- Anda pues claro ¿Cómo me iba a meter?

- ¡Entonces él te vio!

Lee sintió varios ojos clavados en él.

- No vi nada, solo la silueta ¡lo juro! ¡Lo juro!

- Pero supusiste que estaba desnuda - inquirió Kankuro mirándole con ojos feroces.

- No me dio tiempo a suponer nada, me sentí mareado y como con la cabeza embotada y... ya. Me sentí mal, no me paré a pensar en nada.

- Pues si lo llego a saber me hubiera quedado un poco más - comentó Kankuro. Inmediatamente cerró los ojos esperando de forma inconsciente la colleja de Jisei pero esta no estaba allí así que no llegó. Abrió los ojos sonriendo y en ese momento recibió un enorme capón de Shino, que estaba al lado suyo - ¡Ostras! Esto ha dolido más que las collejas de Jisei.

- ¡Deja de decir tonterías! - le advirtió Akane o será peor.

- ¿Pero por qué? ¿Hay alguno aquí no haya pensado en lo que yo he dicho? ¿Eh?

- ¡Pues te lo callas! Como han hecho los demás. Ofendes a Sumire con ese comentario, y a Hana y a Shiho que no te conocen y van a pensar que eres un pervertido.

- Pues si que sois delicadas.

- ¿Quieres otro? - le advirtió Shino.

- Eh que tú no eres Jisei, a ti te contesto.

- Dejarlo ya - intervino Ten-Ten - Todas sabemos como son los chicos y también como somos nosotras y creo hablar en nombre de todas al preguntar a Sumire ¿Tu viste a Lee... desnudo?

- ¡Ten-Ten! - gritó alarmado Naruto - ¡Eres una pervertida!

Repentinamente Sumire se puso bastante colorada.

- Yo... es que... vinieron unos hombres y yo estaba desnuda y entonces... jo, lo pasé muy mal porque estaba desnuda y quería taparme pero luego pensé que si no sacaba a Hana del agua se ahogaría y... ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Lo pasé muy mal! Y luego... resultó que no era Hana ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar todo a mí? ¡Si es que soy la chica mas desgraciada del mundo mundial!

Después de la cena salieron a ver las estrellas, sobretodo porque Lee, muy entusiasmado insistió en que vieran todo lo que de estrellas sabía Shiho. La verdad es que era una noche estupenda y se estaba muy bien allí.

Shikamaru separó a Akane del grupo y pasearon un poco,

- ¿Cómo estás? Y dime la verdad - le preguntó.

- Estoy bien, de veras. Intento ver el lado bueno de todo esto, ya sabes lo que dicen, si la vida te da limones, haz limonada. A veces me entran ganas de llorar pero creo que es porque estoy muy sensible pero en seguida me pongo a hacer algo, todo el mundo ha sido muy amable conmigo y no quiero que me vean con mala cara.

- Entonces ¿Lo vamos a tener? - dijo deteniéndose y cogiendo la cara de la chica con ambas manos.

- Eso es lo que quería preguntarte a ti.

- Ya te dije que decidieras lo que decidieras yo te apoyaría.

- Tu abuela me dijo que para ella tú eras lo más importante, tu y tu felicidad. También me dijo que si quería abortar y tú estabas de acuerdo ella me acompañaría a una clínica porque comprendía mi decisión pero es que... Shikamaru, yo no tengo nada, tanto si lo tengo como si se lo queda tu madre o no lo tengo... yo no tengo nada. Si lo pierdo o si aborto no puedo quedarme en tu casa y no puedo volver a la mía, da igual que ya estuviese embarazada es que mi madre va a seguir sin aceptarme, lo se, la conozco y encima me llamará asesina o algo así y si dejo que lo adopte tu madre dirá que no tengo corazón, ni sentimientos.

- Pues entonces lo tendremos y así al menos tendrás algo tuyo.

- ¿Tú que quieres? Dime la verdad y no me digas que lo que yo quiera, quiero saber lo que opinas tu.

- Yo lo que quiero es que nos demos una oportunidad y si no lo tienes se que te vas a apartar de mi, lo se, lo presiento, te conozco, eres muy cabezota.

- ¿Y si nosotros no nos llevamos bien?

- Pues en ese caso ya veríamos lo que hacíamos, pero no lo vamos a pensar ahora.

- ¿Y estarás a mi lado durante todo el embarazo?

- Eso es lo que pretendo, que me dejes estar a tu lado y no me apartes más.

- ¿Y cuando me ponga gorda me mimarás igual?

- Claro, te mimaré más que nunca.

- ¿Y no mirarás a otras chicas con cuerpos perfectos?

- Creo que en ese momento el tuyo será perfecto, además, te crecerán los pechos aún más, es una técnica de la naturaleza para compensar y retener a los machos - bromeó.

Akane le golpeó en el pecho con el dorso de la mano.

- Cállate ya, tonto.

- Te juro que algún día me vas a romper algo - dijo tocándose donde le había dado.

- Tengo mucho miedo - dijo refugiándose en el pecho del chico.

- Yo también, Akane, yo también - respondió abrazándola.

- ¡Ah! - levantó de improviso la cabeza - Tenemos que acostarnos ya.

- ¿Ya? Pero es muy pronto.

- Pero mañana tenemos que madrugar. Tienes que levantarte temprano porque hay que ir a revisar que esté todo bien y que no haya entrado nadie.

- Ahhhhhhh... mendokusei, empiezas a parecer una Nara.

- Me gusta ser una Nara, siempre hay algo que hacer y es muy divertido.

- Eso lo dices ahora, ya veremos que opinas dentro de 20 años.

- Venga, vamos a decirles a estos que nos vamos a dormir.

- Van a pensar mal.

- Que piensen lo que quieran. Venga, vamos.

Shikamaru se dejaba arrastrar por ella, sin duda Akane era una chica muy problemática pero por suerte ahora podía decir que era su problemática.

En la habitación que Shikamaru había reservado para ellos este miraba a Akane sentada en el futón, estaba muy callada y miraba fijamente el suelo, seguramente estaba pensando lo mismo que él, que era la primera noche que iban a pasar juntos, bueno eso no era cierto del todo, que ya habían dormido el uno al lado del otro en el hospital y luego en su casa pero no era lo mismo, entonces Akane estaba triste y deprimida y no se encontraba bien pero ahora... Sintiendo los nervios enroscándose en su estómago y sabiendo lo importante que era que ahora le demostrara lo importante que ella era para él, cogió su cepillo y se sentó a su lado.

Akane le miraba de hito en hito ¿Que tenia que hacer? Se suponía que había aceptado a Shikamaru y que ahora eran... ¿pareja?

Los dos guardaron silencio mientras Shikamaru se quitaba el coletero y empezaba a pasarse el cepillo desenredándoselo.

- ¿Me dejas que te lo cepille yo?

- Bueno, vale - le pasó el cepillo.

Akane se situó de rodillas detrás de él y comenzó a pasarlo por su cabello.

- Tienes un pelo muy bonito aunque no lo parezca con esa horrible coleta que te haces. De pequeña yo quería tener el pelo muy largo, mi madre siempre me lo cortaba como si fuera un niño porque decía que tenerlo largo era un engorro, que se enredaba y que era pesado lavarlo y secarlo. Yo soñaba que lo tenía muy largo y que todas las noches me lo cepillaba lentamente para tenerlo suave y brillante, con un cepillo blanco con adornos plateados y que luego me ponía un lazo azul... pensaba que si tenía el pelo largo ya no parecería un niño y dejarían de decir que era fea, yo quería tener el pelo largo y ser bonita como Jisei.

- Y ahora vas y te lo cortas.

- Bueno, es que ahora ya se que por muy largo que tenga el pelo no voy a ser más guapa.

- Te queda bien así. La verdad es que estás muy guapa con ese corte que te has hecho.

Akane soltó el cepillo y pasó sus dedos entre el pelo del chico. Shikamaru cerró los ojos deleitándose en esa caricia.

- Tu pelo es muy suave.

Shikamaru cogió una de las manos de Akane y la llevó hasta su boca, besando la yema de sus dedos.

- Tus manos también son suaves.

...

Kankuro se había sentado en un banco que había por allí y parecía tener la mirada perdida en las estrellas. Eso a Sumire le llamó mucho la atención y recordó el último día durante las vacaciones en la playa cuando estuvo hablando con él y como él le hablaba de su madre y sus hermanos y también recordó el sueño aquel de Jisei, el de quien tenía un peso muy grande sus hombros y ella estaba segura que era él.

Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado con una gran sonrisa.

- Que bonitas se ven las estrellas aquí ¿verdad?

- Preciosas.

- En Konoha no se pueden ver tan bien. Se está tan bien aquí.

- Si que se está bien, si. Es un pueblo muy bonito ¿verdad?

- Si que lo es y mañana vamos a ver los ciervos ¿No es emocionante?

- ¿Sabes otra cosa que también es muy bonita?

- ¿El qué?

- Tu. Tú eres muy bonita.

Sumire dejó salir una risilla traviesa.

- Mira que dices tonterías.

- Te lo digo en serio. Y no solo lo digo por tu cara, lo digo por como eres en general.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y cómo soy? Anda, dímelo, que nunca me dicen cosas bonitas.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Lo único que me dicen es que soy una patosa y una despistada.

- Pues yo creo que eres más lista de lo que nos haces creer?

- Ah si, claro, es que os tengo engañados, soy muy malvada. Kankuro ¿Cómo estás?

- ¿Cómo estoy de qué?

- En general ¿Cómo estás? Es que creo que te pasa algo, que estás preocupado por algo, hoy no parecías el mismo ¿Algún problema con tus hermanos?

Kankuro la miró sorprendido.

- Eres increíble, te fijas es todo.

- Claro, me importan mucho mis amigos, la gente piensa que estoy loca y que no me entero de nada pero es que a mi mis amigos me importan mucho y enseguida noto si les pasa algo. No me gusta ver a mis amigos tristes o preocupados, no lo soporto, sobretodo cuando no se que hacer para animarlos, a mi me gustaría que siempre fuerais todos felices pero ya se que eso es pedi...

Kankuro se giró y la cogió con una mano del cuello mientras ponía la otra sobre sus labios.

- Calla ya, hablas demasiado.

Mientras quitaba la mano de la boca de la chica la miró a los ojos que bajo la luz de la luna parecían brillar más que nunca.

- ¿Hablo mucho? Que egoísta soy, no me he dado cuenta de que necesitab...

- Chhist - volvió a callarla con un dedo, dedo que comenzó a recorrer suavemente el contorno de su mandíbula.

Sumire abrió los ojos asombrada al ver como el rostro de Kankuro se acercaba poco a poco al suyo pero los entornó enseguida instintivamente.

Y por primera vez Sumire sintió en sus labios otros ajenos y el beso que tanto esperaba conocer.

No fue un beso ni muy largo, ni muy intenso, ni tampoco profundizó en él, fue un simple beso suave y cálido que le hizo sentir cosquillas en los pies.

Cuando Kankuro se separó de ella, Sumire volvió a abrir los ojos de par en par.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

- Eres tan encantadora que creí que te merecías un "bum" ¿No lo he hecho bien? Pues entonces tendré que intentarlo con el "bum-bum"

- ¿Bum-bum?

- Claro - volvió a acercarse a ella - Esto es un "bum" - repitió el beso - Esto es otro "bum" - volvió a repetirlo - Y esto es un "bum-bum".

Aquel nuevo beso fue un poco mas largo y un poco mas intenso y Sumire sintió aún más cosquillas en los pies.

Cuando volvió a separarse de ella Kankuro la miró sonriendo mientras ella tenía los ojos cerrados como si meditase sobre ese beso.

- ¿Y que te ha parecido?

Sumire abrió los ojos, sentía sus mejillas muy calientes.

- Bum... bum.

...

Akane respiraba profundamente, aturdida por las atenciones que Shikamaru le dispensaba. Parecía que Shikamaru se había propuesto a pesar de su inexperiencia y su miedo, cubrir cada centímetro de su piel con besos y caricias. Puso cada una de sus manos en las mejillas de la chica y la miró con miedo.

- Mírame Akane, necesito que esta vez me mires y me des permiso.

Akane asintió con la cabeza.

- Si te duele me lo dices ¿vale?

Akane le sonrió y Shikamaru intentó poner en un beso toda el amor del que era capaz, porque si, porque aquello tenía que ser especial, porque tenía que ser la demostración de que se entregaba a ella completamente.

Akane dio un pequeño respingo y él la miró aterrado permaneciendo completamente quieto. Fue Akane la que le besó esta vez y la que inició un leve movimiento.

De pronto sintió algo como un doloroso pinchazo en su interior.

- ¡Me duele! - se quejó - ¡Me duele mucho!

Shikamaru se apartó asustado.

- ¿Que te he hecho?

- No se, es que me ha dolido mucho... aquí - se tocó el vientre.

- ¿Estás bien? - se alarmó - ¿No sangras, verdad?

- No, pero ha sido muy doloroso.

- Creo que aún es muy pronto. Recuerda que el médico dijo que estabas delicada.

- Supongo que es eso... lo siento.

- No lo sientas, no pasa nada. Ven, vamos a dormir.

- ¿No te enfadas?

- Eres tu la que quizás se enfade conmigo por haber sido tan... impaciente. Ven, túmbate a mi lado.

- Lo siento ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

- Que tonta eres, que tú estés bien es lo único que me importa. Ya verás, nuestra niña tendrá un pelo largo y bonito y tú podrás cepillárselo y ponerle lazos.

- ¿Y si es un niño?

- Pues también lo tendrá largo y se lo cepillarás y le harás la horrible coleta de los Nara.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Muchas gracias por haber leído y muchas gracias por todos los comentarios y las palabras de ánimo por los 100 capítulos… hombre, espero no llegar a los 200, eso sería ser ya muy pesada._

_**Emily**__, muchas gracias, mas de Sasori-sama en los siguientes, supongo que entenderás que tenía que posponerlo._

_**Lala-chan**__, gracias, me alegro que te emocionara llegar al 100 y me gusta saber que a pesar de los 100 capítulos sigue gustándote, gracias de corazón._

_Muchas gracias de nuevo a todos por vuestro apoyo y muchas gracias a todo el mundo que se ha metido esta historia en alertas o favoritos._

_A ver si todo os va bien y nos vemos en el siguiente ¡Sayonara!_


	101. Las tribulaciones de los Inuzuka

_Un capítulo más, como siempre llevo un ritmo muy lento pues no he podido adelantar hasta la "cita" de Sasori y Sakura, que se que algunas quieren leerla, pero es que tenía que poner a Kiba y Ten-Ten, que ya les tocaba. Tampoco me olvido de Gaara y Hinata, pero me pasa lo mismo, es por la tarde y este capítulo empieza aún por la noche del día anterior._

_Aparece un nuevo personaje, uno que, para los que también leen mi historia original les va a resultar más que conocido, es un personaje especial y carismático y espero que le deis una oportunidad._

_Quiero dedicar este capítulo con mucho cariño a __**Lala-chan**__, que lleva ya… ufff, muchísimos capítulos comentando y sus palabras siempre me han animado y me han dado mucha alegría. Gracias __**Lala**__, va por ti._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Las tribulaciones de los Inuzuka**

No era muy habitual ver a Kiba serio y callado pero lo estaba.

Se sentía muy mal sobretodo consigo mismo. Se repetía una y otra vez que debía ser un chico muy tonto porque hacía unos minutos Ino le había insinuado que fueran a bañarse de nuevo y que lo hicieran juntos y él, en lugar de entusiasmarse, como hubiera sido lo lógico, el muy tonto de pronto se acordó de Ten-Ten y se le bajó todo el ánimo. Quizás era porque de pronto pensó que si Ten-Ten salía con Naruto a lo mejor también... ah, no, no podía ni pensarlo.

Fue a dar un paseo solo, quizás para refrescar un poco su mente y cuando volvió a donde estaban sus amigos se encontró con que Shikamaru y Akane no estaban, tampoco Shino, ni Hana, ni Ino, que no había vuelto aún. O sea que solo estaban Naruto, Ten-Ten, Kankuro, Shiho y unos entusiasmados Lee y Sumire que parecían disfrutar como nadie con las cosas que Shiho explicaba.

Miró a Ten-Ten al lado de Naruto, con la cara iluminada por la luna y empezó a recordar muchos momentos vividos con ella, momentos de risas, de confidencias y también recordaba las frases que le habían dicho Kankuro, Shibi, Naruto, Rock Lee... todo el mundo. Ahora se daba cuenta de la razón que tenían y de lo imbécil que había sido, se había dejado arrastrar sin pensar en lo que hacía. Y no es que no le gustase Ino, que si le gustaba, a fin de cuentas era una chica muy guapa, simpática, divertida y además excitante pero no podía compararse con lo que le gustaba Ten-Ten, era otra cosa, era de otra forma. Cada vez que le sucedía algo bueno la primera persona que le venía a la mente para compartirlo era Ten-Ten, si pensaba en ir a ver una película, por ejemplo, pensaba en Ten-Ten y desde luego si, como ahora, por primera vez pensaba en el futuro pensaba que quería que fuese Ten-Ten quien estuviese a su lado.

No estaba bien dejarse llevar por las circunstancias por muy excitantes que estas fueran. Eso no le hacía feliz, era como comerse un pastel que te ofrecen, es apetitoso y claro, no vas a decir que no, te lo comes y te gusta pero en realidad tu lo que quieres es ese bizcocho que has tenido en tu plato y que no te comiste por... por tonto. Y ahora ese bizcocho lo prueban otros y a ti te da mucha rabia.

- ¿Dónde está Ino? - preguntó Naruto.

- Creo que quería volver a bañarse o algo así.

- ¿A estas horas? - inquirió Shiho.

Kiba sintió que todo el mundo le miraba como si fuese una mala persona que había dejado sola a Ino.

- Voy a buscarla.

- Espera - dijo Ten-Ten - Voy yo que tengo que ir al servicio.

- Entonces yo te acompaño - añadió Sumire - Que también tengo ganas pero no me atrevía a ir sola por si me pierdo otra vez.

Naruto miró con un poco de pena a Kiba, le daba la impresión de que Kiba empezaba a darse cuenta del error que había cometido al dejarse arrastrar con Ino y ahora claro, estaba en un lió. Esperaba poder hablar con él y pedirle que no dejase a Ino, no, porque si era él quien le decía que dejaran de verse Ino iba a tomárselo muy mal, seguro que empezaba a pensar que no le gustaba porque no era lo suficientemente guapa o delgada, se sentiría rechazada y en su estado no era muy apropiado que pasase eso. No podía ser, la única forma de que rompieran y no afectase a Ino sería que fuese ella quien le dejase a él.

En cuanto estuvieron un poco separadas del grupo Sumire se plantó delante de Ten-Ten con los ojos brillando y cara de impaciencia.

- ¿A que no sabes que ha pasado?

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Estoy muy contenta y emocionada.

- Si eso ya lo veo.

- Pregúntame por qué estoy tan contenta.

- Me lo vas a decir de todas formas.

- Pero pregúntamelo, anda, pregúntame, pregúntame.

- ¿Por qué estás tan contenta?

- Porque ha pasado una cosita. Pregúntame el qué, venga.

- ¿Que te ha pasado? - preguntó con paciencia.

- Ay, no se si decírtelo, me da un poco que vergüenza.

- Bueno, pues no me lo digas.

- Pero pregúntamelo, venga, pregúntamelo.

- ¿Que te ha pasado? - repitió de nuevo.

- Kankuro me ha dado un besito.

Sumire se puso a emitir un extraño ruidito que se suponía era de emoción mientras Ten-Ten la miraba sonriendo.

- Vaya con Kankuro. Voy a tener que hablar muy seriamente con él.

- ¿Por qué? Si no ha hecho nada malo.

- ¿Cómo ha sido el beso? ¿No se habrá aprovechado de ti?

- Que no, que no, que ha sido muy pequeño y n me ha metido la lengua ni nada.

- ¿Y te ha toqueteado?

- No, no, si solo ha sido un besito.

- Uy, no se, no se.

- ¿Por qué? Jolines ha sido mi primer beso, se supone que eres mi amiga y tenía que ponerte contenta.

- No se porqué le das tanta importancia.

- Pues porque nunca me habían besado. Jo, Ten-Ten, yo pensé que te alegrarías.

- ¿A ti te ha alegrado?

- Mucho, mucho. Ya me sentía como un bicho raro al que ningún chico quería besar.

- Pues entonces todo está bien, solo que... no quiero que te ilusiones demasiado.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿A ti te gusta Kankuro? ¿No te habrás enamorado, verdad?

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Es que... a lo mejor para ti es muy importante pero para él quizás solo sea un simple beso ¿Me entiendes?

- Si, si te entiendo y no soy tan tonta como parezco, entiendo que eso no significa que esté enamorado de mí, ni nada de eso. Era solo un beso, lo se y puedes quedarte tranquila, Kankuro no intentó nada más, ni enrollarse conmigo ni nada. Fue un simple beso espontáneo.

Ten-Ten guardó silencio, la verdad es que no tenía porqué ponerse tan protectora con Sumire y tampoco era para tanto, a fin de cuentas era Kankuro, que puede que siempre se le viese intentando ligar con cualquiera de ellas pero la verdad, nunca se había comportado mal, ni insolente o maleducado, en realidad siempre era muy respetuoso con todas y también tenía que reconocer que siempre había demostrado que Sumire le gustaba, vamos que se le notaba bastante.

- Venga, venga - habló Ten-Ten sonriendo y cogiendo del brazo a su amiga - Vamos, cuéntamelo todo, todo ¿Te gustó?

...

Cuando Hana entró en la habitación que compartía con su hermano encontró a este en la penumbra que reinaba en la habitación, sentado en el suelo con gesto mohíno.

- ¿Que miras tanto? - le preguntó Kiba después de percatarse de que no dejaba de mirarle - ¿Algo interesante?

- A ti. Te noto raro.

- ¿Raro? ¿Cómo raro?

- Demasiado silencioso.

- Bueno eso es porque me he dado cuenta de lo tonto que soy.

- Bueno, eso ya lo sabía yo, no es ninguna novedad.

- Antes Ino quería tema y a mi no me apetecía.

Hana le miró incrédula.

- ¿Tema?

- Si, ya sabes.

- ¿Tu lo haces con Ino?

- No porque "este" - señaló a su entrepierna - No quiso.

- ¿Eres impotente?

- Soy imbécil es lo que soy. No se que me pasó, bueno si lo se, tenia la cabeza en otro sitio y ¿Que pasa? También tengo principios aunque no os lo creáis, todos pensáis que estoy con Ino solo para enrollarme y eso y no me gusta que creáis que solo pienso con el pito...

- ¡O sea que has tenido un gatillazo! - se rió.

- No, no ha sido eso, ha sido que de pronto me pareció que estaba siendo un asqueroso con Ino. No te rías. Lo que pasa es que yo... ¡Que dejes de reírte! Es que me daba apuro que alguien viniese y nos pillase, además no tenía preservativos.

- Vale, vale, no te enfades. Me parece estupendo que tuvieses esa consideración con Ino y no te aprovechases.

- Ya, pero a saber que piensa ella ahora ¿Y tu con Shino? ¿Vosotros...?

- ¿Yo con Shino, qué?

- ¿Tú y Shino...? O sea, quiero decir que... ¡No! Mejor no me lo digas, eso a mi no me importa.

- Eso a ti no te importa.

- Eso ya lo he dicho yo.

- Y yo te lo repito - Kiba pareció dudar unos momentos pero de pronto se decidió a preguntar - ¿A ti te gusta Shino?

- ¿A que viene ese interés de repente?

- Eres mi hermana, es normal que me preocupe por ti.

- Pues no, muy normal no es.

- Además, Shino es mi amigo.

- ¿A que tienes miedo?

- No, en realidad a nada. Solo que es raro que mi amigo se enrolle con mi hermana mayor.

- ¿Y si fuese tu hermana pequeña sería menos raro?

- No o si, no se. Es que eres mayor que él y... ¿No es muy crío para ti?

- El no es como tu, desde luego.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Pues si te digo la verdad - se sentó a su lado - No lo se. Se supone que no me gusta, es muy crío para mí.

- Pero el amor no conoce de edades.

- Si conoce, si, no es tan fácil como crees.

- Pero Shino es un tipo serio, quiero decir que no es un cabeza loca como yo, pero...

- ¿Pero qué?

- Es menor de edad y eso es un delito.

- Tampoco es que nos llevemos tantos años ¿O si? ¿Es que soy tan vieja?

- No, claro que no. En realidad no me importa que salgas con él, lo que pasa es que yo a ti te veo más mayor y me resulta raro. Tampoco quiero que te haga daño, ya sabes, que a los chicos de mi edad nos gusten las chicas mas mayores no es tan raro pero... o sea, es que es todo muy raro.

Hana guardó silencio mientras se miraba los dedos de los pies.

- Es que si os hacéis daño mutuamente yo me enfadaría con Shino porque eres mi hermana pero es que él es mi amigo.

- Tu que conoces a Shino ¿Qué crees que pretende?

- Hombre, eso es difícil de decir, Shino es muy raro y nunca se sabe lo que piensa.

Kiba fue el que ahora observó a su hermana durante unos minutos.

- ¿Tengo monos en la cara?

- No. Es que pensaba que tú eres mi hermana y él es mi amigo y es un buen tipo, raro pero bueno y quizás deberías darte una oportunidad. Siempre estas estudiando y ayudando en la clínica y bueno, tampoco os lleváis tantos años y... tampoco hace falta que vayáis en serio, quiero decir que a lo mejor por darle una oportunidad tampoco pasa nada y... no se, no se explicarme pero es que hoy me he dado cuenta de que a veces dejamos pasar oportunidades por miedo a que nos dañen o por miedo a que no salga bien y...

- ¿Es lo que a ti te pasó con Ten-Ten?

- Pues si - bajó la cabeza - Yo creía que siendo amigos estábamos bien.

Hana sonrió.

- Te entiendo. Anda ven aquí con tu hermana - le pasó la mano por los hombros y le acercó a ella - Aún eres un crío, anda que no te queda aprender de la vida.

- Lo dices como si tú fueras muy mayor.

...

Shikamaru miraba en silencio como Akane dormía plácidamente. Sentado a su lado suspiraba y volvía a dirigir su mirada hacia un gran cuaderno que tenía abierto sobre sus piernas, allí había escritos un montón de cosas, informes, apuntes, presupuestos... cosas que ahora él tenía que repasar y asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, por algo empezaba a ejercer de "heredero" además que ahora mismo estaba allí en representación de su padre.

Menudo rollo que era todo, pero tenía que hacerlo. Con lo fácil que esperaba él que fuera su juventud y mira en que lío se había metido.

Volvió a mirar a Akane.

- Cabezota - susurró.

Miró un reloj que había en una de las paredes de la habitación, más valía que fuera a ducharse y se vistiera porque si no se le haría tarde. Dejó el cuaderno en el suelo y se estiró, hoy le esperaba un día muy ajetreado. Tenia el coletero enganchado en su muñeca, era una costumbre suya, siempre que se lo quitaba terminaba enganchándoselo a modo de pulsera, así siempre sabía donde lo dejaba; lo sacó de su muñeca y comenzó a hacerse su habitual coleta.

- No te lo recojas - habló en voz baja Akane - ¿Por qué te lo recoges?

- Porque si no es muy incómodo. Buenos días - se acercó a darla un beso y ella se alejó un poco.

- No me beses nada más despertarme, recién levantados nos huele mal el aliento ¿No lo sabías?

- No, nunca he besado a nadie que acaba de despertarse.

- Pues ya lo sabes. A mis hermanos les apestaba el aliento por las mañanas.

- ¿Me estás llamando apestoso?

- No lo hago por ti, aunque a lo mejor si, con lo sensible que estoy para los olores lo mismo te vomito encima, pero no, lo hago por mi, no quiero darte asco.

- Sería muy difícil que tú me dieras asco.

- Por si acaso.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Necesito que me pases esa caja de allí, si, esa, dame unas galletas que hay dentro.

- ¿Vas a comer?

- Me lo recomendó la matrona que fui a ver con tu abuela, porque tu abuela me llevó a ver a la matrona del pueblo, dijo que para que los vómitos matutinos fueran menores debía estar un ratito en la cama y comer unas galletas, oye y si ella lo dice por algo será.

- Me refiero a si te duele, a si te ha vuelto a doler. Esta noche has estado quejándote.

- ¿Me he estado quejando?

- Si, si que lo hacías y estabas como muy incómoda.

- Serían los riñones, a veces me duelen bastante.

- ¿No sería por mi culpa? Oye Akane, dime la verdad, tú sabías que aún no podíamos mantener relaciones sexuales ¿A que si? - Akane puso cara mohína - ¿Y por qué lo hiciste?

- Lo siento, lo siento, pensé que ya estaba bien.

- ¿Cómo me dejaste ni siquiera intentarlo? Dime la verdad ¿Qué querías?

- ¿No pensarás que quería perderlo, verdad? - Shikamaru la miró frunciendo el ceño - Pues nunca haría algo así.

- Pero sabías que no teníamos que hacerlo y aún así me lo propusiste y eso no está bien ¿Qué tenías en la cabeza?

- Pensé que te gustaría.

- Pues te advierto que no pienso volver a intentarlo.

- Jo, vale, si fue culpa mía, aunque no es culpa mía, si, ya se que yo empecé y te provoqué pero es que no lo pude evitar, sentía así como...dice la matrona que es normal, que a algunas mujeres se nos despierta la libido, por lo visto es una sobrecarga de estrógenos y progesterona, hay algunas mujeres que pierden las ganas y otras según que días.

- Madre mía - resopló Shikamaru mirándola asombrado.

- Estuve hablando con Ino y me dijo lo que te gustaría.

- ¿Ino? ¿Y que demonios sabe Ino de lo que me gusta a mi?

- No se, ella me dijo que...

- Calla, calla que no quiero saberlo. Desde luego que estas loca ¿Quien te dijo que Ino era una fuente fiable?

- Pero te gustaba…

- Eso no era muy difícil de suponer, soy un adolescente, tengo las hormonas incluidas de serie.

- Pero yo quería que te sintieses bien.

- Me sentiré bien si tú y la niña estáis bien.

- Y dale con la niña ¿Qué harás si es un niño?

- Es una niña, seguro.

- Bueno, voy a vestirme que tenemos mucho que hacer. Al final se nos va a hacer tarde y se molestarán contigo.

- Eh, eh, eh ¿Dónde vas tu?

- Contigo. Tenemos que ir a revisarlo todo y...

- No, no, tu te quedas aquí, anda y duérmete otro poco, que es muy pronto todavía.

- Si, claro ¿Y que más? Tienes una responsabilidad ¿No lo sabías? No voy a dejar que te pongas a hacer el vago.

- Yo no voy a hacer el vago, me gustaría pero no lo haré, pero tú deberías dormir otro poco, no vas a venir conmigo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque necesitas descansar, te he traído aquí para que te relajes, no para que no pares de hacer cosas.

- Pero yo quiero ir contigo.

- Pero te tienes que quedar aquí. Tenemos un montón de invitados a los que atender.

- Pero...

- Eh, no protestes, si yo estoy en representación de mi padre tú lo estás en la de mi madre, y tu obligación es ser una buena anfitriona. Así que ahora te duermes un poco más y luego desayunas con ellos y los acompañas hasta la casa. Yo no os podré acompañar en la visita al parque, se asignará un guía al grupo, seguramente uno de mis tíos y tú le ayudarás ¿comprendido?

Akane pensó que ya no podría volver a dormirse, sin embargo mientras Shikamaru se preparaba para irse empezó a notar como poco a poco el sueño de nuevo la vencía.

Estaba ya prácticamente dormida cuando sintió un olor desagradable cerca de ella que la hizo abrir los ojos y separarse.

- Quita - medio gruñó a Shikamaru - ¿Que haces?

- Iba a darte un beso, me voy ya.

- Hueles a pasta de dientes, que asco por favor.

- Pero si antes has dicho que...

- Ya se lo que he dicho pero también me da asco la pasta de dientes, por lo mejor esa.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño _"mujer y embarazada, no puede ser más problemático"_ pensó mientras acariciaba con el dorso de la mano la mejilla de la chica que ya se había vuelto a quedar dormida.

...

El día amaneció bastante malo en Konoha, no había que olvidar que estaban en época de tifones así que tampoco es que se extrañasen mucho de que hiciera bastante viento y el cielo amenazara con descargar una buena lluvia.

Sakura se despertó bastante temprano. Empezó a pensar y cuando se quiso dar cuenta no podía volver a dormirse, estaba demasiado nerviosa y no hacía nada más que dar vueltas en la cama, así que decidió levantarse; podría aprovechar para repasar alguna asignatura.

Pero no había forma. En su cabeza sus pensamientos seguían dando y dando vueltas.

¿Pero en qué estaba pensando cuando aceptó ver a Sasori? Bueno, era para que le devolviera su bolso... en teoría, pero lo mirase como lo mirase aquello era una cita, una cita en toda regla ¿Y en qué estaba pensando ella para aceptar una cita con Sasori?

Eso no podía ser, era imposible, imposible del todo ¿Estaba loca o qué?

No, no, no, imposible, es que era Sasori, o sea, que no era uno cualquiera, era Sasori.

Ella no podía tener una cita con Sasori ¿Cómo iba a tener una cita con él? Bueno, teóricamente no era una cita, solo iba devolverle su bolso. No se le ocurrió decirle que se lo devolviera el lunes en el instituto, total, tampoco era tan importante estar sin móvil dos días.

Que pena que no estuviese Ino en Konoha, podría pedirle que fuera con ella... claro, esa era la solución, no ir sola, no tenía porqué ir sola, Sasori no había dicho que fuese ella sola.

¿Y con quien iba? A ver, ese era un problema porque Ino no estaba, ni Naruto, ni Lee y claro, no se lo iba a decir a Sasuke. Ten-Ten tampoco y por supuesto no podía decírselo a Hinata, imposible del todo, pues si, después de lo que le hicieron no parecía muy apropiado preguntárselo, no, claro que no, Hinata imposible. Estaba Temari, ella era una buena opción, claro, podía llamarla y decirle que fueran juntas, pero claro, tenía que ser Temari sola porque ella suele salir con Neji y no, Neji no, Neji odia a Sasori por lo que le hizo a Hinata, pues si, solo faltaba eso... tendría que ir Temari sola, claro que si Temari ve a Sasori capaz de pensar que es una cita y no le iba a gustar ir de carabina.

¿Pero qué estaba pensando? Aquello no era una cita.

También se había quedado en Konoha Jisei, pero estaba en el mismo caso que Temari, además si Jisei se ha quedado en Konoha y no ha ido a ver a su amiga Akane pues por algo será, algo tendrá que hacer.

¿Y Ryuko y Chouji? Bueno, tampoco tenía tanta confianza con Ryuko como para pedirle que fueran con ella.

Pues nada, solo le quedaba uno: Sai, y no parecía mala opción.

Iba a llamarle pero su madre le pidió que saliera a comprar pan y entonces decidió aprovechar para ir a verle, si, era mucho mejor. Quería pedirle un consejo así que hacerlo personalmente le parecía más educado.

Sai estaba en un cuarto que habían habilitado en la buhardilla de su casa como estudio para que pintase sus cuadros tranquilamente.

Sakura subió hasta la buhardilla por una entrada en el techo de su habitación, en la cual había enganchada una pequeña escalera de mano.

- Pasa, pasa, Sakura - dijo Sai al ver aparecer la cabeza rosa de su compañera.

- ¿Te molesto?

- No, para nada.

- Menos mal, pensé que a lo mejor era muy temprano y estarías durmiendo.

- No me gusta levantarme tarde, si me levanto temprano puedo aprovechar mejor el día ¿Y, tú es que te pasa algo?

- No, bueno si, pero no es grave. Es que quería pedirte un favor.

- ¿Me vas a pedir un favor? Eso es que ya confías en mí como amigo - sonrió - O que no está Naruto, claro.

Sakura le explicó a Sai de forma resumida que había ido a una fiesta en el club de tenis, que allí se encontró con Sasori y los demás y que se había olvidado el bolso y que le encontró Sasori y en el lío en el que se había metido.

- Quería pedirte que me acompañaras.

- ¿Que te acompañe a una cita con Sasori?

- No es una cita, es solo que va a devolverme mi bolso.

- Sabes que Sasori no es un chico en el que se pueda confiar, acuérdate de lo que le hizo a Hinata.

- Bueno, conmigo ha sido bastante... a veces un borde pero otras...

Sai observó como Sakura evitaba mirarle y comenzaba a ponerse bastante nerviosa.

- A mi no te me tienes que dar explicaciones de nada.

- ¡No es lo que tu piensas! - gritó y al momento se arrepintió de haber gritado en casa del chico - Lo siento.

- ¿Y que crees que estoy pensando?

- Ah, pues...

- Iré contigo, claro que iré, no voy a dejarte sola con Sasori ¿Te importa que venga alguien mas con nosotros?

- No, bueno, me imagino que ya habrías quedado.

- Es Misaki, espero que no te moleste.

- No, claro que no me molesta. Misaki me cae muy bien, es muy simpático y educado, cosa que no son todos.

Sakura se quedó mirando a Sai y recordó la conversación que tuvieron en la que Sai le preguntó que qué era el amor ¿Sería Misaki la persona de la que hablaba Sai? Pero Misaki era un chico, se decían de él muchas cosas pero... desde luego que no se sorprendía de Sai, siempre le había visto como un chico muy misterioso, pero mejor sería que no sacase conclusiones antes de tiempo, también Sai podría pensar que ella tenía algo con Sasori y no era así, claro que no.

- Bueno pues entonces quedamos esta tarde, luego te llamo y te digo donde.

- Estupendo.

...

Ten-Ten se desperezó estirándose y abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue que Ino no estaba en su futón, ya se habría levantado. Se incorporó y al hacerlo fue cuando vio a Ino apoyada en una de las paredes de la habitación, con las piernas dobladas, abrazándose las rodillas con sus brazos y con la cabeza apoyada en ellas. Su pelo, largo y rubio, caía como una cascada sobre sus piernas.

- ¿Te pasa algo? - habló preocupada.

- No, nada.

- Ya, pues no lo parece.

- Ayer quise ir a los baños con Kiba y fíjate que le dije que nos lo pasaríamos muy bien y hasta pensaba... llegar al final y todo con él ¿y sabes lo que me dijo?

Ten-Ten la miraba asombrada ¿Esa era su amiga? ¿Desde cuando hablaba así? ¿Desde cuando pensaba esas cosas? Porque Ino podría ser muy coqueta y le gustaba tener a los chicos a su alrededor y todo eso pero ella nunca había actuado así, que vale que hacía "cosas" con los chicos, que ella lo sabía, que se tocaban y eso pero ella siempre decía que guardaba su virginidad para alguien realmente muy importante ¿O es que ya no era virgen? Bueno, tampoco es que le extrañase mucho ella no era la mejor amiga de Ino y no tenía tanta confianza, a lo mejor desde que salían ellas, Sakura y Hinata pues habían pasado muchas cosas.

- No me mires así - continuaba hablando Ino - Además tampoco pasó nada, el muy imbécil dijo que "no se encontraba con ganas" ¿Que te parece? que no se encontraba con ganas... ¿tan repulsiva soy? ¿Es que doy asco o algo? ¿Tú te crees que esa es una respuesta normal en un chico normal?

- A lo mejor lo asustaste, si no estaba preparado...

- ¿Pero que preparado ni que tontería? Los chicos siempre están preparados, es en lo único que piensan.

- Mujer, no siempre son como les pintamos, a veces también se asustan o a lo mejor es que quería tomar él la iniciativa, a algunos chicos no les gusta que sean las chicas las lanzadas, cosas de machos dominantes y eso, vamos que como que se sienten intimidados.

- ¿Tu crees?

- Pues claro, es mas, seguro que luego se pasó toda la noche arrepintiéndose de lo que dijo. Aunque... digo yo, Ino ¿Tu estás enamorada de Kiba? Pero dime la verdad ¿Estás enamorada de él o no?

- Bueno es que Kiba es muy mono y alegre y luego es muy sexy.

- ¿Pero estás enamorada o no?

Ino giró la cabeza, deshizo el abrazo a sus piernas, apoyó las manos en el suelo y empezó a levantarse.

- Voy a ducharme antes de que lo hagan los demás.

...

Iruka no quería ser una carga para la familia Nagashiyama, se sentía incómodo estando viviendo de huésped, sobretodo porque no se encontraba ya mal, así que todos los días procuraba levantarse el primero para preparar el desayuno, aunque el sábado al entrar en la cocina se encontró con que Jisei ya estaba allí.

- ¿Qué pretendías hacer? - le dijo Jisei nada más verle.

- Buenos días, Jisei. Pretendía hacer el desayuno.

- Ya me lo imaginaba. Anda, ve al comedor y siéntate que hoy lo preparo yo.

- ¿Qué te parece si lo preparamos juntos?

- Yo lo haré, tu siéntate y descansa.

- No necesito descansar, acabo de despertarme.

- Estas recién operado. Siéntate y déjate mimar un poco.

- Bueno pero voy a beber agua ¿Me dejas beber agua?

- Te la puedo llevar yo.

- Si, claro, como si fueses mi sirvienta o algo así, solo me faltaba eso, encima de estar en tu casa de gorrón.

- Que vayas al comedor y te sientes, aquí me pones nerviosa, me siento observada.

- Bueno, déjame coger un vaso y beber agua al menos.

El timbre de la puerta sonó.

- Anda, ya que quieres hacer algo abre la puerta.

Iruka se dirigió a la puerta y por el camino volvió a sonar el timbre.

- Sea quien sea es bastante impaciente - habló en voz baja.

Abrió la puerta y se quedó unos segundos mirando perplejo a la persona que estaba al otro lado.

- ¿Akane? - dijo en un tono completamente asombrado.

- ¿Nos conocemos? - contestó sonriendo una chica que aparentemente Iruka juraría que era Akane.

- ¿Eres tu? - continuó hablando perplejo - Pasa, pasa.

- Bueno, a lo mejor me he equivocado ¿No vive aquí Jisei?

- ¿Quien es Iruka? ¡Ah! - exclamó Jisei al ver a la chica para al momento correr a abrazarse a ella.

Las dos chicas parecían muy contentas de verse, como si hiciera mucho tiempo que no lo hacían. Iruka observó a la chica, era Akane, seguro, se la veía algo más alta pero debía ser por culpa de esos taconazos que llevaba y también parecía un poco más delgada, seguramente por los vómitos del embarazo. Vestía un sugerente vestido negro, ceñido al cuerpo, bastante cortito y que dejaba sus hombros al aire; el pelo recogido en un estratégicamente improvisada trenza no parecía del mismo color, tampoco llevaba sus habituales gafas y podía verse que iba maquillada ocultando sus pequitas.

- ¿Akane? - repitió cada vez más confundido.

- Ay perdona, es que me he emocionado. Iruka esta no es Akane, es Ayesa, Ayesa Senju, la prima importante de Akane. Ayesa, te presento a Iruka Umino, un amigo de la familia.

- Encantada - dijo sonriéndole y haciéndole un respetuoso saludo - Que mono es, Jisei ¿Dónde le has encontrado?

- ¿Akane? - repitió una vez más, Iruka.

- No, no soy Akane, siento desilusionarte.

- Mira Iruka, Ayesa se parece a Akane pero no son iguales.

- ¿Qué no son iguales?

- No, mira, Ayesa tiene los ojos pardos ¿lo ves? y los de Akane son azul turquesa.

- Y yo no uso gafas.

- Eso, y es más alta y tiene menos pecho... bastante menos.

- Y mi pelo no es tan naranja como el suyo, además yo tengo mechas marrones ¿Ella sigue con su mismo pelo de zanahoria? - se dirigió a Jisei.

- El mismo.

- Nos parecemos pero no somos iguales.

- Y la voz también es distinta - añadió Jisei - Ayesa es como una versión más sofisticada de Akane.

- Eh, que yo soy mayor que ella, en todo caso ella es una copia mía pero con menos calidad - rió - Por cierto ¿Dónde está? He ido a visitarla a ver como se encuentra con lo del embarazo, que ya me he enterado, menudo disgusto ¿verdad? Pero no hay nadie en casa de mi tío.

- Ven, pasa, pasa que te tengo que contar muchas cosas ¿Has desayunado ya?

- ¿Ayesa? - dijo de pronto Kisuke - ¿Eres tú, Ayesa?

- ¡Kisuke!

- ¡Pero que guapísima estás! Dame un abrazo que te he echado mucho de menos.

Iruka miraba cada vez más asombrado a aquella chica.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí? - se interesaba Kisuke.

- Nos hemos mudado a la casa de vacaciones.

- ¿Ahora vives aquí? - preguntó Jisei.

- Pero a las afueras de Konoha, ya sabes como es mi madre. Es que mi padre quiere hacer negocios no se que con un tal Uchiha.

- ¿Con los Uchiha? - preguntó esta vez Iruka.

- Si ¿Los conocéis?

- Vaya que si los conocemos, el hijo pequeño va a mi clase.

- Ah, pues tenía concertada una cita matrimonial con él para esta tarde pero a última hora la han aplazado.

- ¿Una cita matrimonial? - se extrañó Iruka - ¿Todavía hay de eso? Quiero decir para chicas tan... jóvenes como tu.

- Mi madre dice que como no sirvo para estudiar pues me tendré que casar. Eh, que me han educado para ser una buena esposa.

- Los Senju son una familia muy importante - explicó Jisei.

- Si, los conozco - respondió Iruka - No me imaginaba que Akane estuviese emparentada con ellos.

- No, es que no lo está. Mi madre y su padre son primos pero mi madre se casó con un Senju y desde entonces la relación con el resto de la familia no es muy frecuente.

- Digamos que Akane pertenece a la familia pobre de Ayesa - rió Kisuke.

- Yo soy una Senju y prácticamente no me relaciono con los Kumoyuki, pero pasaba las vacaciones aquí y solía escaparme para venir a jugar con Jisei, Ryuko y Akane ¿Te acuerdas? Yo era el valiente caballero que mataba dragones y defendía a los indefensos, véase, mi dulce princesa Ryuko. Por cierto ¿Podemos quedar con mi princesa? Estoy deseando verla.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Espero que os haya gustado. _

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por los comentarios recibidos y los ánimos que me dais._

_Muchísimas gracias __**Andii**__, bueno, espero que alguna vez se me ocurra ponerle fin porque si no ¿te imaginas? Eso si que sería ser pesada._

_Muchas gracias __**Lala-chan**__, me alegro que te gustara el primer beso de Sumire, quería que fuese especial tan y como le prometí a alguien, ahora veremos a ver que pasa porque ya sabes que mi mente es bastante retorcida._

_Muchas gracias también a ti, __**Emily**__, no sabes como me ha alegrado que te gustaran las conversaciones. Siento no haber metido a Sasori, en el siguiente será._

_Y por último, gracias a __**Ale-chan**__, que sé que cuando puede lee la historia. Gracias por todas la opiniones que me das, ya ves que me sirven de mucho._

_Bueno, y os deseo que lo paséis muy bien y que nos veamos en el próximo ¡Mattane!_


	102. Confidencias importantes y no tanto

_Lo primero, no me he olvidado de Gaara, Hinata, Sakura, Sai, etc., en cuanto llegue la tarde vienen sus citas y alguna de ellas con sorpresa, lo que pasa es que me he organizado así las escenas, en ese orden y me ha sido fácil así, además me he divertido mucho con la conversación de las chicas y supongo que por eso ha resultado un capítulo algo más largo, por no suprimir ninguna conversación._

_Dedico este capitulo a **Lila-sama**, una gran escritora y lo hago con mucho gusto porque me ha dado ánimo muchas veces._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Confidencias importantes y otras… no tanto**

En el comedor del hotel donde se hospedaban Ten-Ten miraba a través de uno de los ventanales a Naruto que, a su vez, sentado en uno de los bancos que había en el jardín, observaba a Ino paseando y fijándose en las flores que allí había.

No le había hecho falta mucho a Ten-Ten para darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. Eran varias cosas de las que se había dado cuenta, uno de ellas es que a Naruto le gustaba Ino más de lo que él mismo le había reconocido y la otra es que a Ino le pasaba algo. Juntó conversaciones que había mantenido con Naruto, frases sueltas de este, detalles y sobretodo un montón de actitudes de Ino.

A Ino se pasaba algo y Naruto lo sabía.

Desde luego que Ino empezaba a actuar de forma extraña y como si no fuera ella y la conversación que había tenido esa misma mañana con ella lo confirmaba. Un terrible presentimiento se apoderó de Ten-Ten ¿Sería esa una forma de llamar la atención? A Ino siempre le había gustado ser el centro de atención de todo el mundo, sentirse la protagonista, por eso, cuando de pronto se arrimó a Kiba, Ten-Ten pensó que no era más que un capricho, que como Sakura se había enrollado con Sasuke pues ella, competitiva como era, no iba a ser menos que su amiga.

Ten-Ten decidió salir a habar con Naruto. Este la vio venir y la recibió con una de sus habituales sonrisas.

- ¿Que miras tanto? ¿Algo interesante?

- A Ino ¿No la notas rara?

- ¿Rara? ¿Cómo rara? A lo mejor está mosqueada, ayer quería tema y a Kiba no le apetecía.

Naruto giró la cara y la miró incrédulo.

- ¿Tema?

- Si, ya sabes.

- ¿Kiba lo hace con Ino?

- Pues por lo visto no, porque el muy exquisito no quiso.

- ¿Y tú como lo sabes?

- Me lo ha dicho ella.

- ¿Y por qué me lo cuentas a mi?

- Para ver la cara de imbécil que se te ha quedado. ¿A ti te gusta mucho Ino? ¿Estás enamorado de ella?

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

- Porque creo que a ti me gusta más que a Kiba.

- Tienes razón, me gusta. Una vez, precisamente Kiba me dijo que Ino era una gran chica y tenía razón, yo no lo veía porque solo tenía ojos para Sakura pero ahora que la voy conociendo mejor creo que es una chica alucinante, es simpática, aguda, inteligente y muy buena amiga.

- Uy... creo que te estás colgando por ella.

- A lo mejor. ¿Sabes lo que sería genial? Que ella dejase a Kiba.

- Ah, mira que bonito.

- Claro, es que si él la deja a ella su autoestima se iba a quedar muy dañada.

- Claro... ¿De que hablas?

- Cada vez está más demacrada y es una pena porque es una chica muy guapa, ella no se da cuenta del daño que está haciéndose.

Y no fue difícil para Ten-Ten darse cuenta de que era lo que pasaba, Ino estaba muy rara y a veces casi no parecía ni ella misma, vale que siempre había sido una chica escandalosa que le gustaba presumir de lo que hacía bien, y bueno, es que lo hacía bien y Ten-Ten comprendía que quisiese que se le reconociese, debía ser un poco pesado aguantar que todo el mundo dijese lo estupenda alumna que era Sakura cuando Ino lo era tanto o más que ella, que se dijese que ella misma o Sumire eran buenas en deportes como si Ino no lo fuera, o que siempre se dijese lo guapa que era Hinata y lo atractiva que era Temari cuando Ino también lo era...

Hacía como dos años ya tuvo Ino problemas con las dietas, se empeñó en adelgazar y comenzó a hacer dietas, una tras otra, a cada cual más estricta, hasta que se le fue de las manos. Menos mal que se lo detectaron a tiempo antes de que llegase a la anorexia pero es que ahora... ¿Podía ser que volviese otra vez con lo mismo?

- ¿Sabes lo que ha desayunado? - insistió Naruto.

- Pues yo que se, no me he fijado.

- Un vaso de leche desnatada, es lo único que ha desayunado ¿Y qué cenó?

Ten-Ten no lograba recordarlo, no había estado pendiente de ella... pero recordaba que Naruto estaba preocupado por Ino y que le dijo que últimamente comía poco... claro, Naruto se había dado cuenta.

- ¿Esto lo sabe Kiba?

- ¿El qué?

- El problema de Ino.

- No, no por lo menos que yo sepa. Solo lo sabemos Sakura, Shikamaru, Chouji y yo.

- Pues debería saberlo Kiba, al menos que entienda por qué Ino actúa así. No me mires así, Naruto, al fin y al cabo se supone que están saliendo... Ino es muy cabeza loca pero no es de esa forma, ella es inteligente, es muy lista... estoy segura de que todo es culpa de esas chicas con las que últimamente se junta.

- ¿Qué chicas?

- Con las Barbie. Está un montón con ellas, sale con ellas, a veces hasta come con ellas. Seguro que la están llenando la cabeza de ideas raras.

- Si, yo también lo creo.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo has contado antes?

- Lo intenté pero no me dejaste hablar ¡vaya que si!

- ¿Cómo que qué vamos a hacer?

- Hombre, algo tendremos que hacer ¿O pensabas hacerlo tu solo?

- Yo pues quería contar con la ayuda de mi madre... ¿Sabes que? Estoy pensando que voy a llevarle algo de fruta, a ver si logro que se la coma.

...

- ¡Shikamaru! - le llamaba su abuela cuando acababa de bajar del helicóptero, él se dirigió hacia ella - ¿Todo correcto?

- No hay rastros de nadie dentro de los límites, ni furtivos, ni turistas.

- Estupendo ¿Has visto el presupuesto de gastos para el mes que viene?

- Si abuela, ya lo he revisado.

- ¿Y que te ha parecido?

- He cambiado algunas cosas. El refugio está en un estado deplorable, tenemos que arreglarlo antes de que lleguen las nieves.

- Pero aún estamos en Septiembre.

- Si, pero tenemos que comprar los materiales y llevarlos hasta allá y si lo retrasamos un mes más quizás nos pongamos en Noviembre, no nos podemos arriesgar a que nos pille el mal tiempo.

- Como buen Nara aprendes rápido - sonrió la abuela.

- Era una trampa que me habéis puesto para aseguraros de que leía los presupuestos ¿De veras pensáis que soy tan tonto como para no darme cuenta?

- Lo que queremos es que te tomes en serio tus responsabilidades, esto es un juego.

- Ya lo se, ya lo se.

- Y que aprendas a ser lo que tienes que ser.

- Mendouseeeeeei, mirad que sois todos pesados ¿Ha venido ya Akane?

- No, aún no. Por cierto ¿Se lo has pedido ya?

- Pues no.

- ¡Shikamaru! - se acercó Shikato - Al final vas a ser tu quien lleve a tus amigos a ver todo esto.

- ¿Pero no quedamos en que yo tenía que hacer no se qué que era tan importante?

- Pues no, era un poco de mentira - añadió su primo sonriendo - No te angusties tanto, lo tenemos casi todo en orden.

- Además tienes que enseñarle a Akane las zonas donde se puede llevar a los turistas a que vean el espectáculo sin peligro ni para ellos, ni para los ciervos - aseveró la abuela - Akane no tiene pinta de que vaya a ser una Nara pasiva de las que se quedan en casa preparando la comida, se ve que le encanta hacer cosas y eso le vendrá muy bien.

- Además que es que le gusta hacer cosas útiles - continuaba Shikato - Anda ven, que te quiero proponer algo. Luego nos vemos, abuela.

Shikamaru y Shikato salieron fuera de la casa, allí estaban los hermanos de Akane y Shino jugando con los gemelos. También Chiharu y Minako rodeadas de un grupo de chicos

- ¿Se puede saber que pasa ahí? - preguntó Shikamaru.

- Ah, no es nada, los chicos del pueblo que se ponen alterados en cuanto ven a una chica nueva.

- Como vea ese Naruto se va a poner como una moto.

- Tranquilo, yo me ocupo de ese grupo y los pongo a todos bien rectos. Bueno, que vamos a comer en el claro ¿De acuerdo? Quedamos allí, no lo olvides.

...

- ¡Ino! - Naruto llegó corriendo hacia ella y sonriendo como siempre hacía, llevando en las manos una fuente con varias piezas de fruta.

- Hola Naruto. Hace un día estupendo ¿verdad?

- ¡Vaya que si! ¿Que haces?

- Estoy mirando las flores, son preciosas.

- Eso está bien ¿Y eres capaz de reconocerlas?

- Hombre, mis padres tienen una floristería, he vivido toda mi vida entre flores, hasta tengo nombre de flor.

- ¿Tu nombre no significa "jabalí"?

- Mira que eres bruto, deberían enfadarme contigo, eso es lo que a todo el mundo le gusta decir para burlarse de mí, pero no, mi nombre significa "tulipán"

- Perdona, no te pongas así, no lo sabía.

- Como nadie lo sabe, no si no me extraña.

- Pues hombre tulipán te pega más que jabalí. No, si ya decía yo que era un nombre muy raro para ponerle a una niña.

Ino se echó a reír.

- No te apures tanto, si ya estoy acostumbrada.

- Mira, traigo fruta ¿comemos una manzana?

- ¿Quieres tentarme?

- Vaya, me has descubierto. Está envenenada, en cuanto la tomes te enamorarás de mí.

- No, así no funciona, yo lo que quiero es que se enamoren de mi

- Pues pruébala, es una manzana y ya sabes "una manzana al día da mucha energía" aporta vitaminas que hacen la piel resplandezca.

- No, deja, no me apetece.

- Venga, venga, un mordisquito, yo te la pelo.

Ino vio como uniendo la acción a la palabra cogió un pequeño cuchillo que había también en la fuente y empezó a pelarla.

- Te la irás a tomar tu porque si no es un poco tonto que la peles.

- Nos la tomamos entre los dos... como si fuéramos Adán y Eva.

- Claro y para hacerlo más real nos desnudamos y nos ponemos unas hojas de parra.

- Bueno, si insistes, a mi me da un poco de vergüencilla, no creas. Venga, la mitad cada uno, vamos, abre la boquita.

- Que no seas tonto, que no me apetece.

- ¿Tu sabes la de vitaminas que tiene esto y lo sano que es?

- Pero mira que eres pesado.

- Más pesada eres tú, mira que no querer comer una pequeña manaza que además es del manzano del hotel, sin colorantes, ni conservantes, todo natural. A lo mejor prefieres una pera.

- No, no quiero nada.

- Ah claro, tu eres de las que prefieres bollos y pasteles.

- Que va, menos aún.

- Ah si, tú tienes pinta de golosa y no me esperaba eso de ti porque con el tipo tan estupendo que tienes nadie lo diría.

- ¿Te parece que tengo buen tipo?

- ¡Vaya que si! Estas, y perdona la expresión, para mojar pan.

Ino comenzó a reír nerviosa.

- Eso lo dices por decir.

- Yo soy muy payaso, siempre digo lo que pienso. Bah, venga abre la boquita que me hace media ilusión compartir la manzana contigo.

- ¿Y por qué no te la tomas entera?

- Es mejor compartirla con una chica guapa.

Ino le vio sonreír, Naruto era un chico muy guapo y siempre miraba con esa carita de pena que te convencía de todo.

- Pero solo un trocito.

- ¡Bien! Toma... a ver... eso es ¿Sabes que es muy sexy ver a una chica comer una manzana?

- Eso te lo inventas tú.

- No, es cierto, sobretodo cuando sujetáis las manzanas así, enteras y las mordéis... es algo... excitante.

- Tú te excitas con cualquier cosa.

- ¿A que está buena? Venga, otro trocito.

- No, no más.

- Venga si, hazlo por mí.

- ¿Pero a ti que te ha dado con la manzana? Oye ¿sabes que sería estupendo?

- Que te comieras mi manzana.

- Que salieses con Sakura.

- ¿Pero que dices? - gritó.

- A ti te gusta Sakura, siempre te ha gustado, desde siempre, desde hace años.

- Y desde hace años me ha dejado muy claro que yo no le gustaba.

- Pero a lo mejor ha cambiado de idea.

- No lo creo. Y a lo mejor ahora he cambiado yo. A lo mejor ahora hay otra chica que me llama más la atención.

- Ya, Ten-Ten.

- No, no exactamente - Naruto la miró directamente a los ojos e Ino se sintió repentinamente desconcertada, era como si quisiera decirle algo con esa mirada.

- Es que ella te necesita. Está pasándolo muy mal con Sasuke, tu no se lo notas pero yo si.

- Si necesita un amigo yo siempre estaré a su lado - acercó a sus labios un trozo de manzana.

- Que pena, que pena que salgas con Ten-Ten porque seriáis una pareja perfecta. Es que la veo tan desanimada - Ino, cogió el trocito de manzana y lo metió en su boca, realmente estaba muy buena y le sentaba genial.

- ¿Y tu con Kiba? ¿Cómo te va?

- Bien ¿Cómo me va a ir?

- No, es por preguntar.

- ¿A ti no te va bien con Ten-Ten?

- Si, si... solo que ¿Tu no sabías que a Ten-Ten le gusta Kiba? - le ofreció otro trozo de manzana y Ino lo aceptó de nuevo.

- Ah, es una chica muy complicada. No te preocupes que ya veas como enseguida se da cuenta de lo estupendo que tú eres y se olvida de él.

_"Y tu no te enteras de nada"_ pensó Naruto _"Bueno, a lo tonto te la has comido"_

...

Ayesa y Jisei habían quedado con Ryuko y Chouji en el parque. Ryuko, al igual que Jisei, se alegró muchísimo al ver a Ayesa y Chouji, también al igual que Iruka no salía de su asombro al ver el parecido con Akane. Aunque después de un rato hablando con ella si se hicieron patentes para él las muchas diferencias que había entre ambas chicas.

- ¿Así que tu eres el novio de mi princesa, eh, Don Juan? - Ayesa miró ferozmente a Chouji.

- Hombre pues es lo que pretendo.

- Pues escucha esto galán, lo que te voy a decir ahora no es broma, así que atiende: Mi princesa es pura como la nieve ¿lo entiendes? ni se te ocurra aprovecharte de ella porque te corto los huevos ¿OK?

Chouji la miró con un poco de miedo, si que era distinta Ayesa a Akane, si, esta no se andaba con rodeos.

- Cuando éramos pequeñas - comenzó a hablar Jisei intentando relajar el ambiente - Nosotras jugábamos a que yo era un hada, un hada mágica que le daba poderes a ella para transformarse en una justiciera.

- Ah, jugabais a las magical girl - bromeó Chouji.

- No exactamente - continuó Jisei - Con mis poderes se convertía en "el caballero naranja de las lindes naranjas", que no sabíamos lo que significaba pero nos gustaba como sonaba.

- Yo era un caballero - añadió Ayesa - Un valiente caballero de espada grande y reluciente que mataba dragones y degollaba ogros, Ryuko era una dulce princesa a la que yo servía.

- Era el más valiente de mis caballeros - añadió Ryuko.

- Ah - respondía asombrado Chouji - ¿Y Akane? ¿Jugaba con vosotros?

- Cuando la dejaban - se lamentó Ryuko.

- Ella era la gentil doncella de la que yo estaba enamorado - Chouji la miró aún mas asombrado - No olvides que yo era un caballero y claro, todo caballero necesita una dama.

- Si, claro, lo normal... claro.

- Y eso era muy raro - continuaba Jisei - Porque Ayesa siempre iba vestida de niña, quiero decir que era una niña pero además la vestían con vestidos preciosos y Akane siempre parecía un niño. Eran un caballero y su dama algo inauditos.

- Bueno pero Akane, a parte de ser mi dama, era mi escudero. Y a todo esto ¿Que caballero ha mancillado a mi dama?

- El caballero del ciervo - rió Jisei - Ya verás, es un buen tipo, te caerá bien.

- Necesitará mucho tiempo para que Ayesa le perdone la ofensa - también rió Ryuko.

Sasuke había salido a dar una vuelta, sentía que si permanecía más en su casa iba a volverse loco, eran demasiadas las cosas que tenía en la cabeza, el posible embarazo de Akane, las reacciones tan extrañas de Sakura, las citas matrimoniales... Sobre este tema reconocía que era algo que no era tan extraño, para los Uchiha el status familiar era muy importante y a la hora de contraer matrimonio había consideraciones más importantes que el amor... era más bien como un negocio. Aunque resultase extraño aún existían muchos matrimonios por conveniencia y si se ponía a pensarlo fríamente ¿Que había de malo en querer que su familia progresase?

Claro que el problema del posible embarazo de Akane lo complicaba todo aún más.

De pronto la vio. Estaba allí, prácticamente frente a él, al lado de Jisei, Chouji y Ryuko y parecía pasárselo muy bien y para lo mal que le había dicho Jisei que estaba mostraba muy buen aspecto.

Tampoco parecía esta tan delicada como había dicho Tobi. Se la veía delgada y... estupenda, desde luego que ni rastro de aquel supuesto embarazo.

Sasuke se había detenido a observarla justo al lado de una pastelería. Mientras recapacitaba si acercase a ella o no giró la vista y miró el escaparate. Y decidió entrar. Fue una decisión tomada en un segundo, entraría a comprar bombones y se acercaría a saludarles.

Y así lo hizo y a los pocos minutos se acercaba con una bolsa en la mano hacia sus compañeros.

- Vaya por dios - murmuró Jisei al ver como se acercaba - El que nos faltaba.

- Vaya, que chico más guapo - comentó Ayesa mirándole de arriba a abajo - ¿Es amigo vuestro?

- Es Sasuke Uchiha - contestó Jisei.

- ¿Ese es el chico con el que tenía una cita? Vaya, que interesante.

- Y va detrás de Akane - añadió Ryuko - Y es muy pesado con ella.

- ¿Akane no tiene a su caballero del ciervo?

- Pero este es el caballero negro... muy negro - añadió Chouji.

- ¿Ah si? - dijo mordiéndose un dedo - Aún más interesante.

- Ayesa ¿Qué estás pensando? - preguntó alarmada Jisei.

- Nada hadita, solo ver que clase de chico es con quien mi padre me quiere casar.

- Que raro que venga a saludarnos ¿no? - preguntó Ryuko.

- No si piensa que Ayesa es Akane - contestó Jisei.

- ¿Tu crees que piensa que soy Akane?

- Seguro.

- Que interesante - repitió.

- Miedo me das - se resignó Jisei.

- Hola - saludó Sasuke breve y escueto, como era habitual en él - ¿Estás ya bien? - se dirigió a Ayesa, esta hizo un gesto encogiéndose de hombros - Has estado toda la semana sin venir al instituto.

- Hay una cosa que deberías saber... - empezó a decir Jisei.

- ¿Y cómo me ves? - la interrumpió Ayesa mientras sonreía a Sasuke.

Sasuke la miró extrañado y confundido, nunca la había visto sonreír así, había algo en ella que no era igual, no parecía la misma Akane ¿Era la sonrisa? ¿Quizás el maquillaje? ¿Era ese vestido? Ahora que se fijaba, desde luego que embarazada no parecía, a ver si todo era una tontería inventada por Tobi aunque... quizás era ese el cambio que decían que a veces se veían en las embarazadas.

- Toma, te he comprado esto - le ofreció la bolsa - Cuando te he visto no lo he podido evitar.

Ayesa abrió la bolsa, miró los bombones y sonrió, pero no era la sonrisa que Akane siempre ponía al ver chocolate, era una sonrisilla pequeña y retorcida, tampoco sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, al contrario, los entornó y con esa sonrisilla y esa mirada de soslayo, miró a Sasuke y cogió los bombones.

- Eres un pequeño pervertido ¿eh?

- No... yo creí que te animarían, quiero decir que ya no pareces enferma y...

- Oh si, a Akane le vuelven loca.

- Si no tomas mucho no te hará daño.

- ¿No quieres que me hagan daño?

- Esto no pinta bien - murmuró Jisei a Ryuko.

- No comas muchos ¿vale? - dijo un cada vez más confundido Sasuke.

- Tranquilo que no voy a comer muchos, hay otra cosa que me apetece probar más.

Abrió el paquete y sacó uno, era redondo, lo miró.

- Estos están rellenos de crema de chocolate ¿no? Toma Ryuko - le dio el paquete - Sírvete y dale a los demás.

Eso era extraño, Akane compartiendo el chocolate... muy extraño, pensaba Sasuke. Pero más extraño fue lo que hizo a continuación. Sin dejar de mirar a Sasuke mordió un poco el bombón y con las manos lo partió en dos, una de las partes de la metió en la boca y después llevó su dedo corazón hasta la crema que se veía introduciendo la punta del dedo en ella.

Todos la miraban curiosos para saber que hacía. Ella llevó aquel dedo untado de chocolate a los labios de Sasuke, manchándolos con chocolate.

- ¿Que haces? - preguntó el chico extrañado.

- Me fabrico una excusa.

- ¿Para qué?

No contestó, simplemente se acercó a él empinándose y comenzó a lamerle suavemente.

Nadie daba crédito a lo que veía. Ryuko se sintió algo avergonzada, Chouji había abierto la boca y así se quedó mirando totalmente incrédulo mientras un bombón se deshacía en su cavidad bucal. Jisei se llevó la mano a la frente con gesto de paciencia y Sasuke... Sasuke sentía toda su sangre acumulándose en su cabeza, sin atreverse a moverse optó por cerrar los ojos y no pensar. Ahora sentía unos labios, los que él creía de Akane, que parecían querer succionar los suyos y una lengua lamiéndole, los dientes de esa chica aprisionaron de forma suave su labio inferior y notó como tiraba de él mientras se separaba.

- Delicioso - dijo la chica introduciendo en su boca la mitad del bombón que quedaba y lameteándose el dedo.

Chouji le miraba divertido para ser un chico acostumbrado a distintas efusividades por parte de las chicas, Sasuke estaba colorado, muy colorado.

Sasuke miró a los ojos de esa chica ¿Qué le pasaban? A parte de no tener las gafas había algo muy raro en ellos, no tenían su color turquesa habitual.

- ¿Quien eres tú? - preguntó mientras Ayesa le miraba con una pequeña sonrisilla en los labios.

- ¿Tú quien quieres que sea? ¿Tienes alguna fantasía en especial?

- Estoy hablando en serio ¿Quien eres? Porque tú no eres Akane.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Qué te hace sospechar eso?

- Tú forma de comportarte. Eres distinta, no te pareces a Akane.

- Pareces muy seguro de tu afirmación. Ven que te digo un secreto, bombón - la chica le atrajo hacia ella y puso sus labios en su oreja - Yo no soy Akane - susurró - Aunque puedes creer que lo soy.

- ¿Esto es normal? - preguntó Chouji en voz baja.

- Si, en ella si - contestó Ryuko con paciencia.

- Bueno Sasuke - habló Jisei - Te la presento, es una prima de Akane, como ves no es ella, como tu mismo has dicho, es otra persona.

- Ya tuviste que fastidiarlo, hadita, con lo divertido que era.

Realmente aquella no era Akane, Sasuke había decidido que Jisei tenía razón, esa chica no era Akane que él conocía, sería otra personalidad, un fantasma o un alienígena, pero no era Akane.

- ¿Como te llamas? - inquirió Sasuke

- Me llaman Ayesa, cariño ¿te lo deletreo? Ah, muñeco - sonrió la chica - No como chocolate, no soy mucho de dulces, a mi me gustan más las cosas ácidas.

Sasuke continuaba mirando a esa chica sin creer lo que veía.

- Bueno, os voy a presentar. Ayesa, este es Sasuke Uchiha, Sasuke, ella es Ayesa Senju.

¿De qué le sonaba ese nombre?

- Bueno - habló tímidamente Ryuko - Yo me tengo que marchar, mis padres han ido a ver a unos tíos míos y me he quedado sola.

- ¿Vas a comer solita? - preguntó Ayesa.

- Si, bueno, pensaba pedirle a Chouji si quería venir conmigo pero con este jaleo se me ha olvidado.

- ¿Me invitas a comer? Genial. Ven, vamos a pasar por mi casa y se lo digo a mi madre.

- Yo también me marcho - dijo Jisei.

- Si, será lo mejor - intervino Ayesa - ¿Te importa que te acompañe un poco, Ryuko?

- Claro que no, mi valiente caballero.

- Nos volveremos a ver, bombón - guiñó un ojo a Sasuke y chasqueó la lengua - Te lo aseguro.

Sasuke se quedó quieto viendo como se alejaban ¿No era Akane? No, no lo era pero... ¿Cómo habían dicho que se llamaba?

...

- Buenos días señoras y señores, bienvenidos al bosque Nara, me llamo Shikamaru Nara y voy a ser su guía.

Todos sus atentos espectadores, sus amigos, rompieron en aplausos entusiasmados y alguna que otra exclamación y silbido.

- Mira que sois payasos - suspiró Shikamaru - ¡Vale, dejarlo ya!

- ¡Lo has hecho muy bien! - aplaudía Sumire.

- Mendokusei, que larga se me va a hacer la mañana.

- Vamos no te quejes - le dijo Ino agarrándosele a un brazo - Nos hacía ilusión verte en tu papel de guía, ya nos portamos bien ¿Verdad chicos?

- Yo tengo una duda - habló Shiho - ¿Podremos preguntarte cosas?

- ¿Qué cosas?

- Curiosidades que tengamos.

- Pues claro que podéis preguntarme.

- ¿Y tú vas a saber contestarnos? - habló en voz alta Naruto.

- Llevo toda mi vida con ciervos, se todo lo que se puede saber de ellos, creo que si podré contestaros... a no ser que me preguntéis por lechuzas, de eso no se tanto. Ahora vamos a empezar un recorrido bastante bonito por el bosque, veréis que hay paisajes dignos de fotografiarse ¿Tienes lista la cámara, Sumire?

- ¡Lista! ¡Que emocionante es esto!

- ¿Veremos ciervos? - se interesó Hana.

- Pues claro, pero no de muy cerca porque se asustarían, además en esta época los ciervos son muy territoriales y se ponen algo nerviosos. Quizás hasta veamos alguna pelea pero no es lo más interesante, lo que hace que esta época sea la que más escogen los turistas para venir es la berrida. Los ciervos reclaman a berridos a las hembras, digamos que es una forma de decir que están solteros.

- Mira Kankuro - rió Ten-Ten - En eso se parecen a ti.

- Oye Shikamaru - interrumpió Kiba - Solo por curiosidad ¿Todos en tu familia os llamáis Shika-algo?

- No, no todos, pero si bastantes. Es un orgullo llamarte Shika-algo, significa que honras a los Nara, aunque normalmente solo nos llamamos Shika los herederos directos, bueno y en el caso de los hijos primogénitos del jefe, o sea, mi padre, yo, mi hijo... es una tradición.

- Pero tu primo se llama Shikato - puntualizó Akane,

- Es porque fue el primer nieto que tuvieron mis abuelos y se le dio ese honor... a lo mejor es que pensaban que mi padre no iba a ser capaz de tener hijos, vete tu a saber.

- ¿Entonces vuestro hijo se llamará también Shika-algo? - se interesó Naruto.

- Esa es la idea. A no ser que la madre de mi hijo se ponga muy cabezota - miró de reojo a Akane - De todas formas, los Nara también solemos llamar a nuestros hijos con nombres que contengan "aki" o "haru" en el nombre, como Chiharu; eso es porque el otoño, que es la época de celo y la primavera, que es cuando nacen las crías, son muy importantes.

Fue una visita muy divertida, todos parecían entusiasmados, sobretodo Hana. Lee y Shiho.

- ¿Estás contenta de haber venido? - preguntó Shino a Hana que dibujaba en un cuaderno todo lo que le llamaba la atención.

- Desde luego que si. Es maravilloso. No todo el mundo puede ver de cerca la berrida. Shikamaru tiene mucha suerte.

- Me alegro de que te guste, para eso te invité.

Ten-Ten, Ino, Shiho, Sumire y Akane se habían juntado separadas de los demás mientras Akane se tomaba una pieza de fruta y un trozo de queso.

- Es que me han puesto una dieta y tengo que comer muy a menudo - explicaba - Es porque tengo un poco de azúcar y si no lo hago pues debe ser que me pasa algo.

- Yo he oído decir que es que el azúcar tiene hambre y hay que darle de comer a menudo - comentaba Shiho.

- Oye Akane - intervenía Ino con cara traviesa - ¿Y que tal ayer con Shika? ¿Fue todo bien?

- Que va, fue fatal.

- ¿Entonces no lo hicisteis o es que él lo hizo mal?

- ¡Ino! ¡No preguntes esas cosas! - la regañó Ten-Ten

- ¿Que pasa? Akane me pidió un consejo y yo quiero saber si ha funcionado.

- Pues no, no funcionó.

- ¿Pero hiciste lo que te dije?

- No si empezar empezamos y todo bien pero de pronto sentí un dolor dentro y tuvimos que dejarlo.

- ¿Un dolor? - peguntó alarmada Sumire - ¿Es que duele más veces de la primera vez? ¿Cuanto deja de doler?

- No, no es eso - rió Akane - No me dolió lo que tu piensas, fue un dolor por dentro.

- Eso es porque Shikamaru la tiene muy grande, seguro, y por eso te hizo daño - aseguró firmemente Ino. Todas se quedaron mirándola curiosas.

- ¿Cuando se la has visto tu a Shikamaru? - dijo con soniquete burlón Ten-Ten.

- Pues la verdad es que... nunca.

- ¿Entonces como sabes como la tiene? - insistió su compañera.

- Será porque es muy listo - afirmó Sumire.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver, loca? - se sorprendió Akane.

- Ah no se, por decir algo ¿Tendrá que ver con el tamaño de las manos y los pies? Bueno, Shikamaru no los tiene demasiado grandes sin embargo Kankuro si, tiene unas manos enormes ¿Las habéis visto? ¿Y Juugo? Ese es enorme entero, como lo tenga todo así que gusto para su novia ¿no?

- ¡Sumire! - exclamó Akane - Desde luego no me esperaba eso de ti.

- ¿El que? ¡Ah! ¡Pero que cochina que eres Akane!

- ¿Yo? ¡Has sido tu la que lo ha dicho!

- Ah pero tu lo has interpretado, mis palabras eran puras y en tu mente se ensuciaron.

Las cinco reían muy divertidas por aquella conversación.

- A lo mejor es que Ino compara la cosa de Shika con cualquier otra que hayas visto por ahí - indicó Ten-Ten.

- Ala, ni que yo fuera viéndoselas a todo el mundo.

- Pero vamos a ver - Sumire se puso en jarras - ¿Shikamaru la tiene o no grande? Tú lo sabrás Akane.

- ¡Pues como lo voy a saber si no tengo con que otra compararla!

Y todas volvieron a reír escandalosamente mientras miraban a los chicos.

- No se porqué - comentó Kankuro - Pero yo creo que se están riendo de nosotros.

- Pues ya podían hacerlo de una forma mas disimulada - añadía quejoso Kiba.

- Pero la verdad es que Shika está bastante bien dotado - indicó riendo Ino.

- ¿Y tú como lo sabes? - interrogó Sumire.

- ¡No me mires así! Es que de pequeños nos bañábamos juntos, él, yo y Chouji.

- ¿Entonces también se la has visto a Chouji? - curioseó Sumire.

- Y ellos a mí. Pero éramos pequeños y no le dábamos importancia, lo que pasa es queme acuerdo de algo que me hizo gracia. Veréis, es la prueba de que las cosas son según con qué las comparamos. La madre de Chouji estaba acostumbrada a ver a su hijo y para ella pues su hijo era normal y la madre de Shikamaru pues lo mismo y el caso es que cuando la madre de Shika veía a Chouji siempre comentaba que la tenía chiquitita y le hacía gracia, claro, para ella la normal era la de su hijo, pero cuando la madre de Chouji veía a Shika solía decir que la tenía muy grande.

- Y tú eras bien cotilla que te enterabas de todo - reía Shiho.

Las risas cada vez eran más escandalosas.

- ¿Y cual es el que la tiene normal? - se interesó Ten-Ten.

- ¡No lo se! Pero es mejor pensar que Shikamaru la tiene grande a que Chouji la tiene pequeña ¿no?

- Por supuesto no queremos reírnos de Chouji, que conste - indicó Shiho - Eso es muy feo.

- Bueno - continuó Ino - Chouji de pequeño era… pequeñito, era muy mono, mi madre se pasaba el día besándole, le encantaba, de veras que era monísimo y luego creció y creció, lo mismo le ha crecido todo igual.

- Claro, como yo digo - añadió Sumire - En proporción.

- Es verdad - continuó Ten-Ten - Chouji es enorme, mira que si todo le creció igual...

- ¿Veis como es lo que yo digo? - insistió Sumire - ¿A que pudiera ser?

Y los chicos continuaban asombrados viendo a las chicas reírse mientras les miraban hasta quejarse de que les dolían los mofletes.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Espero que os haya gustado. Os recuerdo que en el siguiente ya vuelven Gaara, Hinata y Sakura._

_Gracias a todos los que leéis y gracias por los comentarios._

_**w.a.t.s**., muchas gracias por el comentario. Si, soy así de pesada y es bien largo el fic, más de una vez he pensado en dividirlo en partes para que no sea tan largo, te lo aseguro. Tomo nota de tus sugerencias._

_**Lili**, pues nada, odias a Akane, no hay problema, gracias también por leer porque si odias a Akane es porque las leído la historia… genial._

_**Andii**, muchísimas gracias, digo yo que acabará alguna vez, seguro, lo que no se es cuando, pero vamos, tenerme un poco de paciencia._

_**Emily**, muchas gracias por el comentario. Siento que tengas que esperar un poco más para la cita de Sasori y Sakura. Espero que cuando llegue te guste._

_**Lala-chan**, gracias a ti por tener tanta paciencia y leer tanto, como siempre, me encantó el comentario._

_Que todo os vaya bien y seáis muy felices. Nos vemos en el siguiente ¡Sayo!_


	103. Si no lo dices, no lo sabrá

_Otro capítulo y de nuevo bastante largo._

_Tengo que pedir disculpas porque he intentado llegar a la cita de Sakura y Sasori, que se que varias personas querían leer, pero me ha sido imposible. No podía retrasar más la historia de Gaara y Hinata, que últimamente tenía bastante olvidada y tenía que avanzar la de Iruka y la de Ten-Ten, además me ha sido más fácil así, pero no me olvido de nadie, tampoco de Chouji, simplemente no quería enrollarme más._

_Espero que aún así os guste._

_Este capítulo va dedicado a mi querida **NaraSayuri**, una buena lectora y mejor amiga a la que conocí gracias a este fic y que muchas veces ha escuchado mis dudas ¡Va por ti!_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Si no lo dices, no lo sabrá**

Iruka comía, como ya era habitual desde hacía unos días, en casa de los Nagashiyama. Las comidas con Jisei y su familia siempre eran muy agradables, la charla era animada e Iruka, como siempre, se sentía parte de la familia.

- Así que ha vuelto Ayesa - decía el padre de Jisei.

- Si, por lo visto se han instalado en la casa de vacaciones de momento - respondió Jisei.

- ¿Y a que se habrá debido esa mudanza? - se interesó la madre - Los Senju siempre han vivido en Tokyo.

- Algo tienen que querer con los Uchiha - comentó Kisuke.

- Sea lo que sea debe ser algo que beneficia a las dos partes porque quieren casar a Ayesa con uno de los Uchiha - añadió Jisei.

- ¡Que barbaridad! - exclamó alarmada la madre - Es que no me lo puedo imaginar. Capaces serán de casar a sus hijos por conveniencia.

- Pues ya sabes que si, además solo será una entrevista previa y no significa que estén prometidos. Piensa que son familias que tienen que tener en cuenta los antecedentes sociales.

- Si, ya lo se, en fin, seguramente sus pares actuarán en beneficio de sus familias.

- ¿Tu estás a favor de esas cosas? - se extrañó Kisuke.

- Pues hijo, forman parte de nuestra cultura y mientras sea algo que ellos acepten pues yo no soy nadie para criticar las costumbres de otras familias.

- ¿Pero tu lo harías? - insistió su hijo.

- Pues claro que no, además debe ser complicadísimo encontrarte esposa a ti, mejor lo haces tu solito.

Aprovechando ese ambiente distendido, Iruka soltó una frase que estaba deseando decir y lo hizo con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

- La película empieza a las 4, no lo olvides, Jisei.

- No lo olvido. Estaré lista, ya lo verás.

Y también con toda la naturalidad los padres y el hermano comentaron aquello, a fin de cuentas no era raro que Jisei fuera al cine con un amigo de la familia, con un amigo suyo.

- Ten mucho cuidado de lo que vas a hacer con mi hermanita en el cine ¿eh, pervertido? - le dijo medio en broma Kisuke.

- Tengo yo el cuerpo como para intentar meter mano a nadie, no te digo.

- Al final has liado a Jisei para que te acompañe al cine - continuaba Kisuke - eres muy pesado, seguro que la pobre ha accedido por compromiso y ni le apetece ver esa película.

- Si me apetece, claro que me apetece - respondió Jisei - Tu no le hagas caso a este, que solo le gustan las películas donde salen tías desnudas o muchos tiros.

- Y si son ambas cosas mejor, ya sabes, argumentos que se entiendan fácilmente - rió Kisuke.

Siguieron comentando las tonterías que decía Kisuke y riéndose mientras Iruka y Jisei se miraban de cuando en cuando y se sonreían... estar así era muy bonito.

- En serio papá - habló Kisuke - ¿No te preocupa que tu hijita pequeña, tu niñita, vaya al cine con un tío mayor?

- Es Iruka, no es cualquier tío mayor - contestó el padre.

- Además no es tan mayor - añadió la madre - Lo dices como si tuviera 50 años o así.

- Mamá, eres muy permisiva con tu hija.

- Kisuke - interrumpió Jisei - ¿Te parecería mejor que fuera al cine con alguno de mis sobre-hormonados compañeros de clase que, por otro lado, tienen mi misma edad?

- Eh... preferiría que no fueras al cine con ningún ser del espécimen masculino.

- A saber lo que harás tu en el cine - suspiró Jisei - Y claro, piensas que todos son como tu.

- De todas formas - afirmó la madre - Iruka solo es 8 años mayor que Jisei, es honrado y trabajador, muy buen candidato a yerno.

- Tu madre y yo nos llevamos 6 años.

- Ten cuidado Iruka o sales comprometido de esta casa.

Iruka y Jisei se sintieron repentinamente avergonzados y desviaron las miradas.

- Es una broma, Iruka - añadió riendo Kisuke - Solo una broma, no te apures tanto.

Después de la comida la madre de Jisei entró en su cuarto.

- Así que, al cine - dijo cerrando la puerta.

- Si. Me dijo que si le acompañaba y...

- Si no me parece mal, Iruka es una gran persona y todos le hemos cogido cariño, es solo que... no quiero que sufras.

- Ya lo se, mamá, ya lo se - habló casi en un hilo de voz Jisei.

- Cada vez te gusta más ¿verdad? - dijo sentándose en la cama de su hija.

- Intento evitarlo, intento que no sea así pero...

- Ven, siéntate. No seas tonta, los sentimientos no se pueden controlar tan fácilmente.

- He intentado alejarme de él, te lo prometo pero... cometí un fallo enorme... se lo dije... le dije que me gustaba. Ya se que estuvo mal, lo se, no me regañes por favor.

- Y le confundiste.

Jisei afirmó con la cabeza.

- Hija, yo lo único que quiero es que no sufras pero supongo que no puedo protegerte de todo... Mira cariño, yo confío en ti y en tu madurez y confío en que sepas lo que haces.

- No tienes de que preocuparte... yo... soy una cría para él y no le intereso.

- ¿Estás segura? Yo no creo que te vea como a una cría.

- Hay que ser realistas, está rodeado de mujeres más mayores e interesantes que yo, mujeres más... liberales ¿Por qué iba a fijarse en mí? Además que está su trabajo, no lo va a poner el peligro por mí.

Todo lo que decía Jisei lo decía completamente convencida. Se había auto convencido de que era así, de que Iruka aún la veía como a una de sus alumnas y que, desde luego, no iba a arriesgar su puesto de trabajo por ella, que, quizás después de su declaración y aquellos momentos que vivieron y esos besos él habría recapacitado, quizás se había dado cuenta de que era una locura... pero ella sabía tener paciencia y esperaría a graduarse para entonces demostrarle a Iruka que no era tan cría como él pensaba.

...

Temari leía tranquilamente sentada cómodamente en el sofá con las piernas estiradas sobre él.

- Temari, me voy a marchar - habló Gaara.

- ¿A ver como vas? Guau.

- ¿Voy bien?

- Vas muy guapo.

- ¿Tú que vas a hacer?

- Nada. Me quedaré leyendo.

- ¿Toda la tarde?

- Si, no me apetece salir, además va a llover y se ha levantado viento, en casa se está mejor. Recuerda llevarte un paraguas para que se lo puedas ofrecer como un galán.

- Supongo que ella llevará.

- Bueno pues entonces no lo lleves y así se ofrecerá a taparte con el suyo y será muy romántico. Aprovecha para darle un beso bajo el paraguas, es algo que siempre hay que hacer.

- ¿El que?

- Tener un beso bajo un paraguas, es muy romántico.

- ¿De veras no quieres venir con nosotros?

- Si hombre, lo que me faltaba, ir de cesta. Anda ya y no me tomes el pelo.

- ¿De verdad no quieres salir con Neji?

- De verdad de la buena. Necesito tiempo para mi, solo para mi. Además así puedes aprovechar para decírselos.

- ¿Qué tengo que decirle?

- Tus sentimientos. No se donde escuché que no sirve de nada lo que sientas si la otra persona no lo sabe, puedes amar mucho y todas esas cosas pero ella nunca lo sobrá si no se lo dices.

Temari le sonrió y Gaara se quedó unos minutos quieto, observándola.

- Creo que tienes razón - dijo al fin.

- Pues claro que tengo razón - respondió volviendo a sumergirse en su lectura.

- Creo que a lo mejor hoy se lo digo.

Temari volvió a mirarle.

- Suerte, hermanito.

...

- Oye, dime - se acercó Akane a Shino y casi le hablaba como susurrándole - ¿Cómo está mi madre? ¿La has visto?

- Está como está.

- Ya veo - dijo en tono de desilusión.

- Dale un poco de tiempo, ya verás como se acostumbra.

- No me va a perdonar nunca, puede que se acostumbre pero no me perdonará.

- Es que no tiene nada que perdonarte. Tu has sido una buena hija, la has ayudado mucho, demasiado y nunca le has dado problemas, no tiene porqué quejarse de ti ni perdonarte nada.

- ¿No ha querido que vinieran Ginta y Takato, verdad?

- Dale tiempo y no lo pienses más. Ya verás que en cuanto vea a su nieto se le caerá la baba. Pero yo quería comentarte otra cosa ¿No me vas a preguntar por él?

- ¿Te refieres a Sasuke?

- El mismo.

- ¿Lo sabe?

- Desde luego nosotros no se lo hemos dicho. Supongo que te imaginarás que cuando sepa que estás embarazada va a decir que es suyo.

- No, vamos, espero que no.

- ¿Crees que va a desinteresarse?

- Eso espero, porque bueno su familia es muy importante y no creo que le interesase que...

- Y él es un caprichoso, no lo olvides.

- No, seguro que no va a decir nada.

- De todas formas tu estate lista para cualquier cosa.

- Bueno pero hablame de ti - sonrió con malicia - ¿Cómo es que has invitado a Hana, eh, pillín?

- A ver si colaba pero se apuntó Kiba y me lo fastidió todo.

- Que malo que eres ¿Y como vas con ella?

- Ah, es muy dura, me lo pone difícil, no creas, pero esto es como atrapar un insecto, solo hay que ser perseverante y esperar a que esté distraído.

- Desde luego, vaya comparaciones que haces. Bueno, pues ahí la tienes, prepara la red y a ver si hay suerte.

- ¿Dónde se han metido el cachorro y Ten-Ten? - se dirigió a ellos Sumire - ¿Lo sabéis?

- Han ido a dar una vuelta ellos solos, a explorar el bosque, han dicho - contestó Akane.

- ¿Y no se perderán?

- No creo - respondió Shino - Kiba tiene buen olfato, seguro que encuentra el camino.

- Pues yo me perdería, seguro.

Kiba y Ten-Ten, después de dar una vuelta por los alrededores, riendo y comentando lo bien que se lo estaban pasando y lo que les gustaba aquello, inconscientemente se quedaron mirando un enorme árbol, se parecía a "su árbol", el árbol del instituto donde habían pasado tantos ratos agradables, mudo testigo de su amistad.

- ¿Te apetece que subamos? - sonrió Kiba.

- Por supuesto - le devolvió a sonrisa Ten-Ten - ¿A que subo antes que tu?

- Ni te lo crees.

Era agradable estar allí, sentados en el enorme árbol disfrutando una vez mas de la compañía del otro y a los dos les embargó una especie de añoranza.

- Se está bien aquí - suspiró Ten-Ten.

- Si... es un sitio estupendo.

- Pensé que nunca más volveríamos a subirnos a un árbol.

- ¿Por qué?

- Pues porque cambiamos, la vida da muchas vueltas y las cosas cambian.

- Pero como la vida da muchas vueltas a lo mejor, de tantas vueltas que da, vuelve al principio.

- Quien sabe.

Kiba miraba a Ten-Ten, siempre la había visto una chica muy bonita pero ahora apreciaba más que nunca esos ojos alegres de color chocolate y esa sonrisa tan linda.

- Veo, veo - dijo sonriendo seguro de que recordaría su juego.

Ten-Ten le miró alegre y feliz, regalándole de nuevo esa sonrisa tan simpática, con esos hoyuelos que se le hacían en las mejillas al hacerlo.

- ¿Qué ves?

- A mi mejor amiga, a la que hecho mucho de menos.

- Vaya. Será porque tu quieres... MI turno, veo, veo.

- ¿Que ves?

- A un chico al que como le pillen aquí le van a regañar.

- ¿Por qué? Eres mi amiga y tengo derecho a estar con mis amigos.

- En teoría, Kiba, solo en teoría.

- Veo, veo.

- ¿Que ves?

- A la chica que más me gusta en el mundo.

- ¿No es un poco tarde para decirme eso?

- Es que he sido muy tonto Ten-Ten, muy tonto. No me di cuenta de lo que tenía hasta que me lo quitaron.

- Nadie te lo quitó, fuiste tu quien no lo quiso.

- Y he sido un estúpido.

- Y bastante tonto.

- Muy tonto.

- Eso ya lo he dicho yo.

- Pero yo lo dije antes.

- Me gustas muchísimo y te hecho de menos. Quisiera que todo volviera a ser como antes.

- No empieces a ser caprichoso.

Ten-Ten se sorprendió al ver como de pronto Kiba se acercaba a ella dispuesto a besarla y se apartó rápidamente.

- ¿Qué haces?

- No lo he podido evitar.

- Pues procura mantener tus hormonas controladas. Yo no soy una chica que se deja besar así de pronto y menos por un chico que está saliendo con una de mis amigas ¿Que clase de chica crees que soy? Ino es mi amiga y yo nunca, nunca, me besaría con su chico, nunca ¿lo oyes? ¿Te has vuelto tonto o que?

- Bueno, solo iba a ser un beso pequeño, de amigo.

- ¿Acaso vas por ahí besando a Shino? No ¿A que no?. Me estás decepcionando mucho Kiba, no me esperaba esto de ti. Eras un chico estupendo, me gustabas mucho, eras simpático y dulce pero ahora ¿En que te has convertido?

- Sigo siendo el mismo.

- ¡Y unas narices! Mi Kiba no se atrevía a besarme.

Kiba la miró con un poco de vergüenza.

- Eras un encanto y a mi me gustabas, Kiba, pero no me gusta este Kiba que me has mostrado ahora. Ya se que ahora sales con Ino y ella te ha enseñado muchas cosas y se te ha ido la vergüenza pero es que a mi eso no me gusta. Yo quería que hubiéramos perdido la vergüenza juntos.

- Pero tu estás saliendo con Naruto.

- Pero yo sigo siendo la misma. A lo mejor supones que como salgo con Naruto ahora voy a besando a todo el mundo ¿verdad? Me has decepcionado mucho ¿De veras creíste que iba a dejar que me besaras?

- No lo se. No se lo que creí, solo me dejé llevar.

- Yo no soy Ino, lo siento Kiba pero es que yo soy Ten-Ten y no me beso con un chico tan fácilmente.

- Lo siento.

- No, lo siento yo. Siento que ahora ya no me conoces como antes.

- Claro que no te conozco. Eras mi amiga y ahora sales con Naruto y yo no suponía que a ti te gustara Naruto.

- Y tu sales con Ino y nunca habías dicho que te gustara.

- Pero es que...

- ¿Es que, qué?

- Nada.

- No, dilo ¿es que, qué?

- No se, es que no me di cuenta de nada. Yo estaba bien como estaba y de pronto ella se pegó a mi y...

- No, si lo entiendo. Entiendo que eres aún un crío y pensaste con los calzoncillos, lo entiendo perfectamente pero ahora tu tienes que entender que yo... yo no puedo seguirte. Me has sacado mucha ventaja y juegas en otra liga.

- No es cierto. No te he sacado ventaja.

- Kiba tu ahora tienes otras ideas, otros pensamientos, haces otras cosas.

- Pues te esperaré. Esperaré a que me alcances.

- Nunca te alcanzaré, yo llevo otro rumbo.

- Pues cambiaré el mio.

- Lo andado ya no lo puedes desandar¿Es que no lo entiendes? Estas saliendo con Ino, no lo ignores, no me hables como si no lo hicieses. Tienes un compromiso con ella que no puedes... Bah, es inútil hablar contigo.

- No es inútil hablar conmigo, yo te entiendo y... Ten-Ten eres tu quien me gusta y con quien quiero salir.

- Es un poco tarde para decirme eso.

- Yo se que te gusto Ten-Ten, lo se, lo noto y tampoco te entiendo, no se que te pasa, sales con Naruto ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Lo haces para castigarme?

- ¿A ti? Kiba, tu me gustabas mucho y aún me gustas y me hiciste mucho daño, no me esperaba eso de ti, de ti no.

- ¿No ve mas a perdonar?

- Perdonar ya te he perdonado, porque en el fondo lo que pasó fue culpa mía por no plantarme delante de ti y decirte que me gustabas. Pero bueno, somos amigos y estamos bien mientras no intentes besarme de nuevo.

- ¿Y si hablo con Ino?

Ten-Ten le miró intrigada.

- Tu me gustas más que ella y se no tengo que hacerla daño y también se que mientras tu me gustes mas terminaré por hacérselo. Es una chica estupenda que no se merece que yo la mienta. Tengo que hablar con ella y decirle la verdad, no puedo seguir con esta falsa.

- Ahora si hablas con la cabeza pero de todas formas no me convences.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque Ino... porque ella... - Ten-Ten no sabía si debía decirle lo que le pasaba a Ino o no - Porque ella también tiene sentimientos y puedes hacerla daño ¿Y si está enamorada de verdad de ti? ¿No lo has pensado? A lo mejor siente algo por ti y en ese caso...

- Todo el mundo me llama tonto y todos tienen razón. Me dejé llevar por... por todo y no pensé que te ofendía a ti y también a ella, porque ella tampoco se merece que la trate como...

- ¿Cómo si fuera un juguete nuevo para ti?

- Supongo que si. Se que tengo que hablar con ella y explicárselo pero quería contar con tu apoyo.

- ¿Con que apoyo?

- Eres mi amiga, siempre me has apoyado y ahora también necesito ese apoyo.

Ten-Ten volvió a regalarle su sonrisa maravillosa.

- Claro que te apoyo. Siempre que creas que es lo mejor para los dos, me refiero a ti y a Ino. No quiero que te arrepientas de lo que haces pero tampoco quiero que la hagas daño a ella.

- Tengo que hacerlo, se que tengo que hacerlo, tengo que llevar yo mismo mi vida y no dejarme llevar por las circunstancias.

- Así me gusta, que te comportes como un hombre.

- ¿Y tu me esperarás?

- Tu soluciona primero tu vida y luego ya veremos lo que pasa.

- Pero...

- No te voy a prometer estar aquí esperándote como una novia soñadora. Yo también tengo mi vida. Mi vida ha seguido durante este tiempo, no me he quedado estancada. Y ahora será mejor que bajemos o todos terminarán por mosquearse.

Ten-Ten lo tenía muy claro, no iba a ponérselo fácil a Kiba, primero tenía que estar segura de él y de que ella no era un nuevo capricho, no fuera a ser que se había hartado ya de Ino y ahora se envalentonaba, no, primero tenía que asegurarse de que volvía a ser su Kiba de siempre y luego, si le convencía ese nuevo Kiba sería ella misma la que tomaría la iniciativa, porque si, porque ella no iba a ser una chica esperando a su príncipe azul, no, ella sería quien lo buscase a él, pero eso si, cuando ella quisiese.

...

Después de comer Sasuke subió a su habitación. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, Suigetsu le llamó para preguntar si iba a salir y él contestó que no, a lo mejor debería haber dicho que si y salir, quizás se distraía, incluso seguro que iba Karin, esa chica hacía siempre lo que le pedía pero no, es que ni eso le apetecía.

¿Sería posible que no recordara el nombre de aquella chica que se parecía tanto a Akane? ¿Cual era su nombre? Era un nombre muy raro, sonaba como exótico... ¿De que iba esa chica? ¿Por qué se comportaba así? Claro, ahora lo comprendía, habían dicho que era prima de Akane, seguro que todo era algo que habían planeado esos para burlarse de él, seguro que se habían reído mucho con la escenita montada por la chica ¿Pero quienes se creían esos que eran?

- Señorito Sasuke - una voz sonó al otro lado de la puerta al tiempo que tocaban en ella con los nudillos.

- Si, pasa.

- Con permiso - una mujer joven entró y saludó - El señorito Madara está al teléfono y pregunta por usted.

Sasuke resopló ¿Qué querría ahora ese payaso de Tobi?

- Pásame la llamada al despacho de mi padre, lo cogeré allí.

- Si, ahora mismo.

Pesadamente Sasuke se dirigió al despacho de su padre, más que nada porque no tenía ganas de hablar con Tobi en el salón, delante de toda su familia, a saber que tontería quería decirle.

- Dime Tobi - contestó cuando recibió la llamada.

_- Hola primo ¿Haces algo esta tarde?_

- ¿Que es lo que quieres? - repitió secamente.

_- Es que una familia bastante importante, con la que, parece ser, los Uchiha queremos tener negocios, se ha trasladado a Konoha y tienen una hija._

- ¿Y eso a mi que me incumbe?

_- Mi padre me ha pedido que la acompañe para que se sienta bien en Konoha, ya sabes, relaciones públicas que dicen y había pensado que tu y yo podríamos llevarla al club de tenis._

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?

_- Porque tu eres un Uchiha también y ella una Senju y queremos que los Uchiha y los Senju se lleven bien._

- Los Uchiha y los Senju han sido rivales en los negocios durante décadas, que yo sepa.

_- Si, es cierto, pero parece ser que todo va a cambiar, además, te llevarás una sorpresa, es una chica muy... interesante._

- Sabes que no me gusta mucho ir al club de tenis.

_- Si, ya lo se, eres bastante antisocial, primo, pero Tobi cree que esto a lo mejor te interesa._

Encima de la mesa del despacho estaba la carpeta con las posibles candidatas a esposa de Sasuke, aún no la habían guardado y Sasuke, mientras hablaba con Tobi la había abierto distraidamente y miraba la foto de Ino, su primera elección. De pronto soltó la foto, ahora lo recordaba, era Senju, habían dicho que esa chica se llamaba Senju... retiró la siguiente foto y allí estaba... si, era ella, no había duda ninguna: Ayesa Senju.

...

Sakura decidió que no iba a arreglarse demasiado ¿para qué? Aquello no era ninguna cita, se trataba solamente de ir y que le devolviera su bolso y ya está, luego se iría a tomar algo con Sai y Misaki, si, eso es lo que iba a hacer. Así que se vistió como era habitual en ella, que se pusiera sus pantalones vaqueros nuevos, esos que le quedaban como un guante, eran pura casualidad, se los iba a poner de todas formas, además, no llevaba bolso porque si Sasori le devolvía el suyo no iba a cargar con dos y claro, necesitaba tener bolsillos para llevar algunas cosas.

Sai ya la estaba esperando donde habían quedado cuando ella llegó.

- Hola Sai, ya estoy aquí.

- Hola ¿Ya sabes donde vamos?

- Si, he quedado con Sasori en el club de tenis.

- ¿Tu eres social del club de tenis?

- No, pero no sabía donde quedar con él, me pareció un buen sitio.

- Es que yo no soy socio, quizás no me dejen entrar.

- Es que no vamos a entrar, he quedado con él en la puerta, me da mi bolso y nos largamos.

- Como tu quieras.

- ¿Cómo me ves? ¿Crees que voy bien para ir al club de tenis?

- ¿No has dicho que no vamos a entrar? - sonrió.

- Si pero...

- Tranquila, estas como siempre de fea pero eres simpática.

- ¿Se puede saber a que viene eso? - gritó furiosa.

- No te enfades, no te enfades, cuando gritas te pones aún más fea - volvió a sonreír.

- Mira no te doy porque... no se porqué ¿Y Misaki?

- Tenemos que ir a buscarle a su casa, si no vamos no le dejan salir.

- ¿Que no le dejan salir?

- Si. Ah, Sakura, tengo que decirte algo sobre Misaki, es que su madre vive con un hombre.

- Bueno pues vale, menuda cosa.

- Es que ese hombre es Orochimaru.

- ¿Orochimaru? - gritó - ¿Ese tipo hace de padre de Misaki?

- No creo que lo que haga sea precisamente de padre. Si no quieres verle no tienes porqué entrar en su casa, nos esperas fuera.

- Es increíble - murmuró atónita - No, no te preocupes, soy capaz de mirar a ese tipo a la cara.

...

Para la hora de la comida, el primo de Shikamaru, Shikato y su grupo formado por Chiharu, Minako, los hermanos de Akane, el de Shino y sus primos se habían reunido con el grupo de Shikamaru. Akane estaba muy contenta de estar con sus hermanos, a pesar de todo el trabajo que le daban eran sus hermanos y ellos no tenía culpa de la irresponsabilidad de sus padres.

- Los hermanos de Akane la quieren mucho ¿no? - comentaba Shikato a su primo.

- Es lógico, ella ha sido casi como su madre - respondía Shikamaru.

- O sea, que ya sabe lo que es criar a un niño.

- Pues debe saberlo, no se, yo siempre la he oído quejarse de los niños pequeños, creo que no le gustan mucho.

- Oye Shikamaru, la abuela quiere que esta noche cenéis en casa.

- Ah, vale.

- No pareces muy entusiasmado.

- ¿Pues que quieres que te diga? Ya sabes que yo soy muy flojo para discutir, si quiere que cenemos en casa pues cenaremos en casa.

- Shikamaru, yo quería decirte algo.

- Pues dímelo.

- Verás es que he estado pensando y se lo he comentado a mis padres y les parece correcto.

Shikamaru le miró intrigado.

- ¿Qué me quieres decir?

- Quería preguntarte si estas seguro de querer aceptar a Akane como compañera. Es que yo, bueno, si crees que no te sientes preparado para aceptar tu paternidad y todo lo que conlleva pues yo quería decirte que si tu me das permiso me gustaría...

- ¿Qué? - Shikamaru ya estaba de lo más intrigado.

- Que estoy dispuesto a hacerme cargo de Akane, si ella me acepta, claro.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó arquedando las cejas.

- Se que tu madre está dispuesta a adoptar a tu hijo y yo he pensado que Akane podría quedarse conmigo, tu podrías seguir con tu vida y ella vería al niño muy a menudo. Akane estaría bien, podría seguir con sus estudios e incluso ir a la universidad. Tu piénsalo, tómalo como otra alternativa.

Shikato se alejó de él y Shikamaru se quedó tan perplejo que juraría que si en esos momentos le pincharan no lo sentiría.

Miró a su alrededor, Akane jugaba con sus hermanos, Sumire y los demás niños a las cartas, aunque le llamó la atención más ver a Naruto apartado de todo el mundo, apoyado en un árbol y bastante pensativo. Decidió acercarse a él.

- ¿Que tal, Naruto? ¿Qué haces tan solitario?

- Ah, Shikamaru... pienso.

- Eso debe ser nuevo en ti.

- Es que estoy preocupado y muy confundido.

- ¿Y eso? ¿Qué te pasa?

- He estado hablando con Ten-Ten y le he dicho lo que le ocurre a Ino y me ha dicho que deberíamos decírselo a Kiba ¿Tu que crees?

- Pues no lo se, lo mismo a Kiba le daba pena o le entraba complejo de culpabilidad.

- Necesitamos ayuda, Shikamaru, nosotros solos no podemos con esto.

- Por supuesto ¿No has hablado con tu madre?

- Algo le comenté.

- ¿Y que te dijo?

- Es que deberíamos conseguir que Ino fuese a su consulta, ella es la que sabe como ayudarla, no nosotros.

- Eso es evidente.

- ¿Y cómo hacemos que vaya a ver a una psicóloga? ¿Eh?

Shikamaru cerró los ojos durante unos segundos mientras Naruto le observaba curioso, esperaba que ahora no se pusiese a dormir porque, la verdad, no le extrañaría demasiado.

- Es fácil - dijo de pronto abriendo los ojos - Ya se como hacer que vaya al psicólogo.

- ¿Cómo?

- Ino empieza a actuar de forma extraña, seguro que sus padres lo han notado, además sus notas están bajando alarmantemente, eso sin contar con su aspecto físico, se ve que a adelgazado muchísimo, así que no resultaría extraño que Kurenai, como psicóloga del instituto, solicitase hablar con sus padres.

- ¿Con sus padres?

- Claro, son sus padres, tienen que haber notado algo, seguro y si Kurenai llama a su madre y le pide una cita no se va a extrañar.

- No te pillo.

- Pues es muy sencillo Naruto. Ino tiene muchos síntomas de que le pasa algo y parte del trabajo de Kurenai es ese... nadie se extrañaría de que Kurenai llame a los padres de Ino y les diga que sospecha que Ino tiene anorexia y de paso, les recomienden que vean a un psicólogo: tu madre.

- Sigo sin entenderte del todo.

- A ver, Naruto, imagínate que los profesores están preocupados por las notas de Ino y Kurenai llama a la madre de Ino para preguntarle si a Ino le pasa algo y seguro que la madre de Ino ha notado un cambio en ella y...

- ¡Ah, ya entiendo! ¿Pero como vamos a hacer que Kurenai llame a sus padres?

- Es fácil ¿Por qué no hablas con tu madre y se lo pides?

- ¿El qué?

- Mira Naruto, Ino está cada vez peor y se nos está yendo de las manos. Solo tienes que pedirle a tu madre que hable con Kurenai ¿No son acaso amigas? O con Tsunade, también son amigas, tu madre tiene confianza con ellas ¿no? Pues que haga que los padres lleven a Ino a su consulta.

...

Gaara y Hinata llegaron a la ciudad donde se celebraba una animada feria medieval. Pasearon por las calles mirando los diferentes puestos que se iban montando y que iban ofreciendo un poco de todo, flores, pulseras hechas a mano, muñecos, perfumes, también velas, incienso, bolsas de te, en resumen una gran variedad de cosas. Hinata miraba todo con mucha atención, todo parecía interesarle y Gaara la miraba a ella, estaba realmente muy guapa y Gaara comenzó a sentirse orgulloso de ir con ella, era como presumir de que aquella chica tan bonita era su amiga o a lo mejor había quien pensase que algo más que amiga.

Se detuvieron en uno de los puestos que vendía una cajas de música, pero no eran una cajas de música normales, no, estas tenía que montarlas uno mismo.

- Que bonitas - exclamó Hinata.

- ¿Te gustan? Son bastante simples, yo las he visto mucho más bonitas.

- Si pero estas las tienes que montar y debe dar mucha satisfacción ver que lo has hecho tú ¿No crees?

- Claro - respondió mirándola embelesado - Claro.

Continuaron paseando pero cuando Hinata volvió a entretenerse mirando unas muñecas de porcelana volvió al puesto a comprar una de esas cajas de música montables.

Hinata le buscó alarmada al no verle a su lado pero enseguida le vio regresar con una bolsa de plástico en la mano.

- ¿Dónde has ido?

- A un sitio.

- ¿Que has comprado?

- No, esto no es nada.

- ¿Algún capricho?

- Pues... si, digamos que si, algo que me apetecía.

- ¿Me lo enseñas?

- Ah... es que...

- ¿Te da vergüenza?

- No, no es eso.

Gaara sentía como seguramente no podía ponerte ya mas rojo de lo que debería estar.

- ¿Es que es algo que yo no puedo ver?

- No vayas a pensar que es algo...

- ¿Cosas de chicos?

- No, no, no es nada de eso.

- Bueno, vale, si no quieres enseñármelo por algo será. Vamos a ver más puestos.

- Esto, es que... Hinata... anda toma, pensaba envolvértelo con un papel bonito y dártelo, no se, por alguna fecha especial, pero hoy es un día especial.

- ¿Me has comprado algo?

- Toma, cógelo.

- Pero ¿Por qué?

- Porque te gustaba y... ha sido un impulso. Venga, míralo.

Hinata cogió la bolsa y la abrió nerviosa.

- ¡Ah! ¡Una caja de música!

- Espero que esa te guste.

- Claro, claro que si pero no puedo aceptarlo... toma.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no tienes que gastarte el dinero en mis caprichos. Ve y diles que te has equivocado.

- No puedo ¿Cómo voy a ir a devolverlo? Me da mucho apuro. Bueno pero si tu no lo quieres me la quedaré yo, trae - cogió la bolsa y tiró suavemente hacia él.

- No - Hinata a su vez tiró hacia ella con energía - Es mía, me la has regalado, ahora es mía - sonrió - Muchas gracias Gaara, me hace mucha ilusión que me lo hayas regalado tu.

Y Gaara, ante aquella sonrisa y aquella frase sintió como se deshacía por dentro.

- ¿Luego la montamos juntos? - añadió la chica volviendo a sonreír.

- ¿No quieres esperar a estar en tu casa?

- No, quiero que la montemos entre los dos, tu y yo ¿Qué te parece? ¿Quieres montarla conmigo?

- Me encantará.

- Estupendo ¿Dónde te parece que podíamos ir a montarla?

- Pues no se.

- Cuando terminemos de ver la feria podemos ir a tu casa ¿O te molestaría?

- No, para nada, pero yo pensé que a lo mejor querrías tomar algo.

- Compramos unos refrescos y los tomamos en tu casa, si no te importa claro.

- O también podemos quedar mañana.

- A lo mejor es que te molesto, si, he hablado sin pensar.

- No, por supuesto que no - se apresuró a contestar - Siento haberte dado esa impresión, es solo que... Bueno ¿Que te parece si seguimos viendo la feria? Quizás haya más cosas que nos interesan y luego, si no es muy tarde, pasamos por mi casa.

Hinata sonrió como siempre le pasaba cuando le sonreía, Gaara sintió que haría lo que la chica desease.

- Vamos a ver si encuentro algo para regalarle a Temari - dijo intentando cambiar de tema y disimulando lo nervioso que se sentía - Quiero llevarle algo.

- Claro, vamos ¿Habías pensado en algo?

- No se, un perfume o un abanico, le gustan los abanicos.

- Pues vamos a ver si vemos algo bonito.

Gaara la miró aún mas embelesado que de costumbre y entonces recordó esa frase que le había dicho su hermana y que él alguna vez escuchó, no sabía donde pero de pronto llegó a él de forma clara y contundente: "no importa lo que sientas, ella nunca lo sabrás si se lo dices". Y la frase comenzó a repetirse una y otra vez en su cabeza mientras continuaban viendo los puestos.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Bueno, como os habréis dado cuenta o estaréis sospechando, en el club de tenis se juntarán Sakura y Sasuke... y quizás alguien más._

_Muchas gracias por leer y por todos los comentarios recibidos._

_**Andii**, muchas gracias, me he reído mucho con tu simpático comentario, si te pareces a Ayesa y tienes esas conversaciones con tus amigas debes ser todo un peligro para los chicos._

_**Emily**, muchas gracias, siento que en este también echaras en falta a Sakura y Sasori pero ya te digo que no podía enrollarme más, ya de por si los capítulos son bastante largos, así que he preferido dejarlo para el siguiente, pero te prometo que en el siguiente están._

_**Lala-chan**, como siempre muchas gracias por leer y por el comentario, me alegra que te divirtiera, pues claro, es normal que se lleve a Sai, ella está recelosa y es lógico. Espero que tu también hayas tenido una buena semana._

_**w.a.t.s**., acabo de recibir tu comentario y mira he editado el capítulo para darte las gracias por tomarte la molestia en hacerlo y pedirte perdón, gomen, gomen, lo siento pero de veras que es mejor dejarlo para el siguiente lo de la cita, mira que además se van a encontrar con Sasuke y todo, me disculpas ¿a que si? Y bueno, no creo que haya nada raro en que me lean gemelos, al contrario y vale, eres una chica, como yo, pero también hay chicos que leen mis historias, por lo menos conozco a tres o cuatro ¿verdad Bishop? así que no me iba a asustar._

_Pues esto ha sido todo por hoy, la semana que viene de nuevo otro capítulo más, que tengáis una buena semana y disfrutéis mucho ¡Sayo!_


	104. Entrégame tu vida

_Bueno pues ya traigo otro capítulo... otro capítulo largo y también bastante fluffy, de esos que de vez en cuando me salen. Supongo que lo más característico será la escena entre Gaara y Hinata y las demás pues podríamos decir que son una "preparación" a lo que va a suceder. _

_Espero que os guste._

_Quiero dedicar este capítulo a __**Emily**__, que lleva ya muchas semanas poniendo comentarios que me animan siempre mucho. Muchas gracias._

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Entrégame tu vida**

El timbre molestó bastante a Temari, ella que estaba enfrascada en su lectura y además se había puesto muy cómoda así que en esos momentos le resultó de lo más molesto, tanto que incluso gruñó mientras se levantaba.

A punto estuvo de no hacerlo, de no levantarse y hacer como si no estuviera en casa pero el timbre ya la había desconcentrado, además si no habría lo mismo quien fuese insistía a saber cuanto tiempo.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró a Matsuri sonriéndola.

- Buenas tardes Temari-san.

- Hola Matsuri, pasa, pasa.

- Venía a ver si estaba Gaara.

- Pues lo siento mucho pero se fue ya hace bastante rato.

- Ah, que pena - la desilusión se notó en la cara de la chica que mostró además un poco de tristeza.

- Pero pasa, mujer, pasa.

- No, no, no quiero molestar.

- No molestas, estoy yo sola.

- ¿No sales hoy?

- No, estaba pasando la tarde yo sola ¿Quieres tomar un poco de té?

- No, gracias. Creo que mejor me voy a marchar.

- ¿Vas a algún sito?

- Pues no, bueno me iré a mi casa.

- ¿No has quedado con nadie?

- No - dijo con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Aún no te has hecho amigas en tu clase?

- Pues no, aún no tengo tanta confianza.

- ¿Es que te tratan mal o algo?

- No, no, no me tratan mal, es solo que aún no me he integrado. Me cuesta un poco hacerlo, no soy una chica de las más extrovertidas.

- Pero no te hacen el vacío ni nada de eso ¿verdad?

- No, no.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si, de verdad. Solo pasa que, bueno, tampoco es que yo haya intentado integrarme mucho.

- Pues deberías intentarlo. De todas formas, si te tratan mal, te insultan o algo o te hacen el vacío tienes de decirlo ¿entiendes?

- Si, claro, no te preocupes.

- Lo digo porque hay mucha gente que se calla por miedo. Tú, si te pasa algo, vienes y me lo dices a mí.

- Vale, tranquila que lo haré.

- Así que venías buscando a Gaara.

- Si, pensé que a lo mejor...

- Es que se fue, lo siento.

- No pasa nada, a lo mejor tenía que haber llamado antes de venir. Bueno, pues me voy a marchar, gracias por todo.

Temari sintió algo de compasión por esa chica. Era una buena chica, se notaba que le gustaba mucho Gaara ¡como para no notarlo! y no tenía culpa si Gaara no sentía lo mismo por ella. Le resultó muy tierna y le hizo pensar en lo que era ese primer amor.

- ¿Quieres que salgamos nosotras a dar una vuelta?

- ¿Te apetece salir a ti?

- Si, no me vendrá mal salir a dar una vuelta. Espera un momento que me arreglo y nos vamos ¿Que te parece si vamos al club de tenis y tomamos algo?

- Ah, vale.

...

Sasuke había llegado a casa de su tío Madara y una doncella le había llevado hasta el gran salón donde le pidió que esperase. Tobi no tardó en aparecer.

- Hola primo - le saludó.

- ¿Nos vamos ya? - contestó a su vez Sasuke sin mucho entusiasmo,

- No, no podemos irnos aún. Mi padre está reunido con alguien y debemos esperar a que terminen.

- ¿Dónde vive esa chica de la que tenemos que ser niñeros?

- En las afueras de Konoha, pero vamos, no tenemos que ir tan lejos.

- ¿Así que tengo niñeros? - escuchó se forma sensual detrás de él - ¿Y me vais a castigar si soy mala?

Sasuke se giró para encontrarse con la misma chica con la que se había encontrado esa mañana que le sonreía de forma traviesa. Se había soltado el pelo y así, con el pelo suelto aún se parecía mas a Akane.

- Hola, chico bombón, apuesto a que no esperabas volver a verme tan pronto.

- ¿Que haces aquí?

- ¿Siempre es tan espontáneo? - se dirigió a Tobi.

- Es su encanto natural - contestó el aludido.

- ¿Y le sirve para ligar?

- Oh si, mi primo es el chico más popular del instituto.

- Vaya, que interesante. Las chicas de Konoha deben de tener cierta carencia emocional por lo que veo.

- Bueno primo, te la voy a presentar.

- No hace falta - intervino la chica mientras sacaba de su bolso un paquete de chicles y escogía uno - Ya hemos tenido el placer ¿Verdad, bombón?

- Entonces estupendo, eso lo hace todo más fácil.

- ¿A que esperamos? - preguntó Sasuke.

- ¿De veras que tienes que ser tan... "seco", cielo?

- Mi primo no sabe ser de otra forma a no ser que se trate de tu prima.

- Tobi cállate.

- ¿Así que con mi prima eres mas amable? Será porque mi prima tiene un sugerente escote y por eso no recuerdas de qué color son sus ojos ¿A que si? Pero que yo tengo un bonito trasero - se pasó las manos por los glúteos - Además es firme y durito ¿Te gustaría comprobarlo, bombón?

- Tú no eres Akane.

- ¿Ah no? - dijo en tono de burla - ¿Qué te hace sospechar eso?

- Tú forma de comportarte. Eres distinta, no te pareces a Akane.

- Pareces muy seguro de tu afirmación - también dijo en tono de burla Tobi.

- ¿Y qué soy entonces? ¿La gemela mala de Akane? A lo mejor soy un doppelgänger que me transformo en Akane para liarme contigo y robarte el alma ¿Quieres ver si tengo sombra? O no, a lo mejor soy un alien que me he metido en su cuerpo... o el demonio.

- Mira, no te burles de mí.

- Pues claro que no soy Akane, ¿es que eres tonto o solo duro de cabeza?

- Quiero decir que te pareces a Akane pero solo en apariencia. Ella no es como tu.

- Mira bombón, si no te gusto no hace falta que pongas excusas tan malas, hay mas chicos monos a parte de ti, no voy a llorar desconsolada porque me rechaces.

Varias voces llegaron hasta ellos.

- Parece que ya ha terminado la reunión - dijo Tobi.

En seguida entraron Madara y Fugaku acompañados por un hombre alto, castaño y de aspecto amable que fue presentado a Sasuke como el padre de Ayesa. Después de unas cuantas frases, el padre de Ayesa pidió a Tobi y Sasuke que cuidaran a su hija y se marchó acompañado de Madara y Fugaku.

- Entonces es cierto que eres una Senju - comentó perplejo Sasuke.

- Y también es cierto que tú eres algo lentito ¿Que pensabas? ¿Que te queríamos tomar el pelo? - habló Ayesa.

- Es que nunca pensé que Akane estuviera emparentada con los Senju.

- Y no lo está. Ella no tiene nada que ver con los Senju. Bueno ¿Nos vamos?

...

Sasori esperaba junto con Deidara, Konan y Pain cerca de la entrada del club de tenis.

- Será mejor que entremos - dijo Konan - Está empezando a llover.

- Si - afirmó Pain - Diles a los porteros que cuando llegue tu amiga te avisen y ya.

- Yo desde luego que entro - concluyó Deidara - Estoy harto de estar aquí.

- Será mejor que entremos - concluyó Sasori.

- Mira, ya viene - dijo de pronto Konan - Y no viene sola.

- No fastidies - gruñó Deidara - Viene con el maricón de Misaki.

- Deja de hablar así de él - le reprochó Konan.

- Déjalo - intervino Pain - Solo habla así porque le gusta.

- A lo mejor te parto la boca, por listo. Mira, yo me voy para adentro.

Deidara se marchó un poco antes de que llegaran hasta ellos Sakura, Sai y Misaki.

- Hola - saludó tímidamente Sakura.

- Hola Sakura - la respondió Konan - ¿Llegaste bien a tu casa?

- Si, si, sin problemas.

- Como te fuiste tan pronto pensé que te había pasado algo.

- No, es que se me olvidó decir a mis padres donde estaba y... bueno, eso. Hola Sasori.

- Hola - respondió este escuetamente.

- Hola Sai, hola Misaki - añadió Konan.

- Hola - saludó Sai sonriendo - Venimos acompañando a Sakura.

- ¿Has traído mi bolso, Sasori? - preguntó Sakura impaciente.

- Si mujer, si - contestó este - Lo tengo dentro ¿Entramos?

- No - se apresuró a contestar Sakura - Es que... nosotros no somos socios.

- No importa - añadió Sasori - Venís con nosotros, podréis entrar.

- Es que... - comenzó a excusarse Sakura sin saber que decir.

- Es que - continuó Misaki - Sinceramente, nosotros no tenemos dinero para consumir nada y nos da un poco de corte.

Konan le sonrió, le encantaba ese chico y lo sincero que era siempre.

- Tranquilos - dijo Pain - No hace falta que toméis nada, pero vamos a entrar que la lluvia empieza a mojar.

- Es cierto, venga, vamos - habló Konan - Venga Sakura, entra que nos vamos a empapar.

- No, yo espero aquí a que Sasori me traiga el bolso.

- Si entro no pienso salir para devolverte el bolso, así que, si lo quieres, entra.

- ¡Pero que borde que eres! - gruñó Sakura.

Mira que se lo había dicho a si misma, sería amable, sería educada y procuraría no insultar a Sasori pero fue superior a ella. Mientras entraban en el club le miraba y se preguntaba que le había entrado el día anterior para terminar besándole, seguro que le echaron algo en la bebida, seguro, como a Hinata, porque otra explicación no tenía.

Sakura entró, a mala gana, seguida de Sai y Misaki. No quería estar allí, deseaba irse cuanto antes pero parecía que no era tan fácil recuperar su bolso. Miró con cara de pena a Sai que la sonrió.

- No pasa nada - le dijo este - Tomaremos algo aquí ya que nos invitan a entrar.

- Pero esto es muy caro - susurró Misaki.

- Yo te invito, creo que tendré.

- Bueno, pero te lo devolveré.

- Nos iremos enseguida - comentó Sakura a sus amigos.

- Bueno, tampoco te preocupes mucho - habló Sai - Nunca he estado en un sitio tan elegante, disfrutemos del momento.

Pero para Sakura era imposible disfrutar del momento, estaba demasiado incómoda, Sasori estaba cerca de ella y aunque quería no podía evitar recordar lo que había sucedido la tarde anterior, la imágenes aparecían continuamente en su mente y cada vez se sentía mas avergonzada.

- ¿Os parece que vayamos a la sala de billares? - propuso Pain - Allí se está tranquilo y podemos jugar.

- Si, a mi me apetece - respondió Sai, Sakura y Misaki le miraron curiosos - Me gusta jugar al billar.

...

Akane se llevaba las manos a los riñones y ponía gesto de cansancio.

- ¿Te encuentras mal? - le preguntó Ten-Ten.

- No se, no me encuentro bien del todo, me duelen los riñones y siento molestias como si me fuera a venir la regla y mira, tengo la tripa muy dura.

- ¿A ver? - se interesó Sumire tocándosela - Es cierto, que durita que está.

- Seguro que es cansancio - añadió Ten-Ten - A lo mejor todo lo que hemos hecho ha sido mucho para ti.

- ¡Pero si no hemos hecho nada!

- Hemos andado y tu necesitas descansar - pareció regañarla Sumire - Sabes que no estás bien del todo.

- Ay, que exageradas, estoy embarazada, no soy una enferma.

- Pero tienes un embarazo delicado y lo sabes - también la regañó Ten-Ten - Akane, por favor, no te lo estás tomando en serio.

- Si no pasa nada - contestó de forma pesada Akane - Solo estoy algo cansada.

- Voy a decírselo a Shikamaru - dijo Sumire yéndose rápidamente.

Akane se tocaba el vientre acariciándoselo como si quisiese quitarse la molestia que sentía.

- Estar embarazada parece bastante molestoso ¿no? - habló Ten-Ten.

- Para mi si, desde luego, no tengo más que molestias, me duele el pecho, me duelen los riñones, me mareo, tengo el cuerpo revuelto, todo me da asco .. ah, y me sangran las encías cuando me lavo los dientes, eso sin contar el sueño que tengo.

- Venga ánimo, ya solo te quedan 7 meses y medio.

- Si, 7 meses para dejar de dormir una noche entera.

- No pareces muy contenta.

- Tengo mucho miedo Ten-Ten, mucho, mucho miedo, me da miedo que clase de madre voy a ser y...

- No, no llores, por favor, no llores que nunca se que hacer si lloran delante de mi.

- Es que no lo puedo evitar, de pronto me siento muy triste y quiero que me cuiden y me mimen y...

- Bueno - dijo Shikamaru de pronto a su lado - Aquí estoy para mimarte, a ver ¿Que te pasa, mimosa?

- Es que no me encuentro bien, mira, tengo la barriga muy dura y muchas molestias y me duelen los riñones.

- ¿No será por culpa de lo que pasó anoche? - se alarmó Shikamaru.

- Yo creo que está cansada - sugirió Ten-Ten.

- Venga - Shikamaru la abrazó - Nos volvemos a la casa.

- ¡No! No puedo irme, no puedo dejar a mis hermanos y tú no puedes dejar a tus invitados.

- Shikato se queda con ellos. Venga, coge tus cosas y nos vamos.

- ¡Que te digo que no! - casi gritó - ¿Por qué nos tenemos que ir?

Shikamaru suspiró y la miró con toda la paciencia que pudo.

- A ver, Akane, has dicho que no te encuentras bien.

- Pero no me quiero ir, quiero estar aquí, con mis amigos.

- Está bien, haremos lo que tú quieras, si quieres que nos quedemos, nos quedamos.

- Claro, que fácil es decir eso ¿verdad? Como se nota que tú no te encuentras mal.

Sumire no pudo evitar reírse y se llevó la mano a la boca para que no se diese cuenta su compañera.

- Va a volver loco a Shikamaru - susurró a Ten-Ten que también tenía ganas de reír.

- Chhist, calla, que como nos oiga se va a liar.

Shikamaru se rascó la cabeza, estos cambios de humor tan bruscos eran sin duda más que problemáticos.

- ¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos un poco? - sugirió casi con miedo - Pero si no quieres no, haremos lo que quieras.

- Lo siento, lo siento - habló Akane compungida - Ay, no se lo que me pasa. Ya, ya me tranquilizo - respiró hondo - Ya me siento mejor.

- ¿Ya no tienes molestias? - dijo extrañada Ten-Ten.

- No, si, si las tengo, quiero decir de ánimo, ya no me siento tan... tonta. Es que no se, de pronto me he sentido mal, te he visto hablando con Ino y me ha dado celos.

- ¿Ahora te van a dar celos de Ino? - gritó Sumire.

- Es que yo se que él la quiere mucho y son amigos y su familia también la quiere y ella sería una Nara perfecta y le gusta a su madre y ella es guapa y elegante y sabe ponerse un kimono y luego está Temari.

- ¿Temari?

- Ella es muy guapa y sexy y tiene mucha clase y te entiende y todo el mundo dice que sois la pareja perfecta y yo soy el incordio que se ha metido en medio.

- ¡Ay dios mío! - suspiró Shikamaru - ¿Eso es lo que te pasa? Pues mira, me alegro.

- ¿Pero que dices? - volvió a gritar Sumire.

- Que me alegro, me alegro mucho de que se ponga celosa, eso quiere decir que siente algo por mí, que le importo algo, porque la verdad, hasta ahora empezaba a dudarlo.

- Ni empieces a creértelo, ciervito.

- Estás celosa.

- Lo que estoy es mosqueada y procura no mosquearme más - puso de nuevo un gesto de molestia.

- Nos vamos a casa. Recoge tus cosas, voy a decirle a Shikato que se ocupe de todo.

Mientras ellos se despedían de todos, Ten-Ten y Sumire se acercaron a Hana y Shiho que parecían charlar muy animadas

- ¿Que tal te lo estáis pasando? - se interesó Sumire.

- Muy bien, esto es precioso - respondió Shiho.

- A mi me está encantado

- ¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa? - interrogó Sumire a Hana.

- Sumire no empieces con tus cosas - la reprendió Ten-Ten.

- Si vas a preguntarme si estoy saliendo con Shino te diré que no.

- ¿Y por qué no?

- Es muy joven para mí.

- ¡Anda ya! - exclamó Ten-Ten.

- ¿Cuantos años tienes entonces? - se interesó Shiho.

- Soy muy mayor para Shino, os lo aseguro.

- Pues yo te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y no creo que seas "tan" mayor - opinó Ten-Ten.

- No creas - dijo Shiho - Eso depende de las personas. A veces juventud no es sinónimo de inexperiencia.

Akane y Shikamaru no tardaron en emprender ellos dos el camino a la casa.

- Akane ¿Has hablado con Shikato?

- Siento que tengas que acompañarme, a lo mejor no era necesario, solo con descansar un rato se me habría pasado.

- A lo mejor pero no me cambies de tema ¿Has hablado con Shikato?

- ¿De qué?

- Shikato me ha propuesto otra opción.

- ¿Opción de qué?

- Dice que si... que si no quieres cargar conmigo puedes dar en adopción el niño a mi madre y quedarte con él y mis tíos.

- ¿Cómo?

- Por lo visto está dispuesto a ocuparse de ti.

- ¿A ocuparse de mi?

- Dice que si le aceptas podrás seguir con tus estudios e ir a la universidad.

- No te entiendo.

- Es otra opción que tienes. Si te casas con Shikato podrás ver a tu hijo prácticamente todas las semanas o al menos muy a menudo.

- ¿Qué pasa Shikamaru? ¿Que me quieres decir?

- Es lo que me ha dicho Shikato, y por lo visto ha hablado con sus padres.

- ¿Tanta molestia soy para ti?

- No, por favor, no es eso, yo lo único que quiero es que tu estés bien y sepas que decisión vas a tomar en la vida. Aunque se que no me crees y para mi es muy problemático decirte esto... yo te quiero y no quiero que te alejes de mi, pero... yo te quiero y quiero que seas feliz y si...

- ¿Crees que voy a ser más feliz con Shikato? Por dios Shika, que a penas le conozco.

- Pues parece que le has gustado mucho.

- Eso no puede ser. Mira Shikamaru, si te quieres librar de mi podrías buscarte una excusa mejor ¿no?

Shikamaru metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y tocó una pequeña caja. Respiró hondo ¿Que hacía? ¿La sacaba? Quizás ese era el momento oportuno para hacerlo.

- No es una excusa, he hablado con él y me lo ha dicho.

- ¡Pero él no me conoce! ¿Que sabe de mi? Eso que dices es mentira, es imposible que dijese eso.

- Pues es lo que me ha propuesto.

- Mira ¿Sabes lo que te digo? Que si no quieres cargar conmigo me lo digas claramente, ya te dije que tu abuela me llevaba a una clínica y se acabó todo, el incordio, el problema y todo.

- No te me pongas cabezota porque no van por ahí los tiros.

- Pero si no pasa nada, solo tienes que decírmelo y ya está. No quiero que te cargues con esta responsabilidad, entiendo que eres muy joven y...

- ¿Te quieres callar de una vez? - dijo en voz alta.

Akane le miró sorprendida. Shikamaru, nervioso, sacó la mano de su bolsillo. La caja era pequeña y manteniéndola en la mano, con el puño a medio cerrar, pasaba inadvertida.

- Eres muy pesada y me aburres mucho. Se lo que representa tener un hijo, se a lo que voy a tener que renunciar pero quiero que estés conmigo, y quiero que estés conmigo porque realmente quieras estar conmigo, no porque no te quede más remedio, no porque tengas que tener ese hijo a la fuerza, necesito saber que confías en mi y que quieres emprender esta aventura conmigo.

Alzó la mano, poniéndola a la altura del pecho de Akane y la abrió, dejando ver esa pequeña cajita de color marrón jaspeado.

- Se que no va a ser fácil pero yo... yo te entrego mi vida, entrégame tu la tuya, quiero tener ese niño porque es tuyo y mío y me esforzaré por ser un buen padre, maduraré, estudiaré y daré lo mejor de mi mismo. No quiero que ese niño sea mi hermano, no quiero dárselo a mi madre y menos aún quiero que tu seas la mujer de mi primo, te quiero para mi, te quiero a mi lado... se que esto ha estropeado nuestros planes pero si estas junto a mi yo... yo te quiero, Akane.

- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó nerviosa Akane.

- Como no tengo dinero para comprarte nada, ayer mi abuela me lo dio. No es muy valioso pero es el primer anillo que mi abuelo le regaló y yo... quiero que lo aceptes, que me aceptes a mi y que a partir de ahora pueda decir que estamos comprometidos. No me refiero a que nos casemos pero si a que yo pueda decir que estamos juntos, que somos pareja... y si te fallo podrás patearme el culo y humillarme.

Shikamaru estaba nervioso y asustado, no quería hacer las cosas mal pero eso era muy difícil. ¿Estaba preparado para un rechazo? Se lo había planteado, claro, pero esperaba que no sucediese porque dolerle le iba a doler aunque eso si, no estaba dispuesto a rendirse.

- ¿Por qué? - le miró interrogante - No soy buena persona, soy egoísta, cabezota y rencorosa, tu lo has dicho, no tengo buen carácter, me gusta organizarlo todo y...

- Y pesada - la cortó - Muuuuuuy pesada. Pero vamos a tener un hijo, no queríamos, no lo habíamos planeado, ni siquiera nos hemos enterado pero ella... o él no tiene culpa de nuestro error, y yo te quiero, de veras que te quiero ¿Es que no eres capaz de creerme? Estoy cansado de repetírtelo, no se que hacer para demostrártelo ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Que te baje la Luna y te la regale?

Guardaron silencio mirándose fijamente, Shikamaru tenía un gesto bastante serio y Akane le observaba en silencio.

Akane temblaba, intentaba que no se notase pero su mano temblaba cuando cogió la pequeña caja. Apretó un resorte chiquitito y dorado y esta se abrió. Dentro había un sencillo anillo de oro, era simplemente un aro, nada más pero a Akane le pareció el anillo más bonito que había visto nunca y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

- ¿Y para que quiero la Luna? - dijo al fin - ¿Qué hago con un trasto tan grande? No puedo ponerlo en ningún sitio - Akane de improviso se abrazó a él - Solo quiero que estés a mi lado y que aguantes estos cambios de humor y soportes mis manías.

- Eso siempre, Akane, siempre.

- Lo siento, es que de veras no se que me pasa.

- No pasa nada, solo eres un poco más desconcertante que te costumbre ¿No te vas a poner el anillo?

- Pónmelo tú.

Shikamaru lo sacó de la cajita, era bastante pequeño y Akane le ofreció su mano.

- Algún día tendré dinero para comprarte uno - dijo poniéndoselo - Ahora eres la prometida de un Nara, no lo olvides.

- Y tú no olvides que no tienes que quedar con otras chicas.

- Ni tú coquetear con mi primo.

- Pero eso que has dicho de Shikato era mentira.

- No, no lo era.

- ¡Anda ya! Ya podías haberte buscado una excusa mejor.

- Vale pues no me creas, cabezota.

- ¿Y no me vas a dar un beso?

- No se, no me atrevo, con esos cambios de humor que tienes me das miedo - dijo comenzando a andar.

Akane metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un caramelo que lanzó contra la cabeza de Shikamaru.

- ¡Ehhhh! - se quejó el chico - Eso ha picado.

- Ciervo del demonio - gruñía mientras aceleraba el paso y le adelantaba.

- ¿Que me has tirado, so loca? - decía mientras se tocaba ahí donde le había dado.

- Un caramelo a mi pesar, tendría que haber sido un gran pedrusco.

- ¿Por eso llevas siempre caramelos encima? ¿Para usarlos como arma arrojadiza?

- Siempre es bueno tener algo a mano para lanzarte.

- Ya decía yo... Oye, por cierto, el camino es por este otro lado.

...

Tal y como Jisei suponía la tarde con Iruka estaba siendo perfecta. Como los dos buenos amigos que eran habían esperado charlando en la cola del cine, habían comprado palomitas y visto la película que resultó muy entretenida. Después fueron a tomar algo y siguieron charlando de sus cosas. Iruka le contaba anécdotas que sucedían entre los profesores, era curioso descubrir como los profesores, a parte de dar clases, también tenían vidas ajenas al instituto y no es que Jisei no lo supiera, es que estaba tan acostumbrada a verles en su función de profesor que se le olvidaba.

Jisei también estuvo contando anécdotas de sus amigos e igualmente a Iruka le resultaba raro descubrir las relaciones que había entre ellos.

- Al principio pensaba que te gustaba Shikamaru.

- ¿Shikamaru? ¿Qué dices? Shikamaru es un gran amigo pero nada más, si acaso me puede gustar su coleta ¿Que te hacía suponer eso?

- No se, como solíais ir con él y Chouji. A Chouji siempre se le ha notado que le gustaba Ryuko y Akane y Shino también estaban mucho juntos, así que a ti te emparejaba con el cerebrito.

Jisei rompió a reír.

- ¡Que tontería! Shikamaru siempre ha sido de Akane, desde el primer momento en que se conocieron, por supuesto ellos no se dieron cuenta pero sus auras explotaron en ese instante, fue algo mágico.

- Tu y tus auras, mira que eres...

- ¿Rara? Puedes decirlo, ya estoy acostumbrada.

- ¿Y que me dices de Kimimaro?

- Kimimaro es solo un amigo, un amigo que se encuentra muy solo y… triste y… es un gran amigo mío, nada más.

Iruka, espontáneamente cogió una mano de Jisei y la apretó dulcemente.

- Me lo he pasado muy bien esta tarde.

- Si, yo también.

- ¿No te has sentido incómoda por ir con tu profesor?

- Ah pero es que yo no iba con mi profesor, iba con mi amigo.

- Bueno... ¿Nos vamos ya para tu casa? No quiero que tus padres digan que te tengo por ahí hasta las tantas.

- Si, no vaya a ser que tu fama de persona honesta se vaya al traste.

Pero al salir de la cafetería donde estaban se dieron cuenta de que llovía copiosamente y el viento había aumentado considerablemente.

- ¡Vaya por Dios! - exclamó Jisei - Menos mal que tenemos un paraguas.

- Aun así nos vamos a poner perdidos.

- ¿Y que hacemos? ¿Esperamos a que escampe un poco?

Con el mismo problema se encontraban Chouji y Ryuko, salvo que ellos estaban en casa de Ryuko.

- Bueno, tú te quedas aquí y yo me voy - decía Chouji.

- De eso nada. Nos quedamos aquí y esperamos a ver si deja de llover un poco.

- Bueno pero si cogemos un par de paraguas tampoco nos mojaremos tanto.

- Claro, pero el problema es donde vamos a ir con la que está cayendo.

- Vale, esperamos un poco pero ¿A que hora van a venir tus padres?

- Ah, no hay problema con eso, me dijeron que llegarían después de cenar.

- Ah pues entonces nos quedamos aquí tan agustito ¿no?

...

La lluvia cogió a Hinata y Gaara en la feria que visitaban y también, a pesar de que Hinata llevaba su paraguas, corrieron a refugiarse en la estación de tren.

- Madre mía como llueve - comentó Hinata.

- Creo que será mejor que volvamos ¿no?

- Si porque con lo que está cayendo es imposible ver nada.

Subieron al tren y regresaron a Konoha, fueron derecho a casa de Gaara, tal y como habían propuesto decidieron ir a su casa a tomar algo y montar la cajita de música.

- ¿Temari? - dijo Gaara al entrar - ¿Temari? Pasa, pasa Hinata y deja el paraguas ahí - señaló un paragüero.

- A lo mejor no está.

- Es raro porque dijo que iba a quedarse leyendo ¿Temari?

- Lo mismo cambió de idea.

- Si, eso parece. Bueno, ve al comedor y ponte cómoda, yo voy a sacar algo para beber.

Al cabo de unos minutos estaban los dos sentados juntos, frente a la mesa del comedor. Hinata había sacado las piezas de la caja de música y entre los dos, cuidadosamente se dedicaban a montarla.

- Me gusta mucho estar contigo, Hinata - decía Gaara sin atreverse a mirarla.

- A mi también, además hoy hace buen día y se está muy bien aquí.

Poco a poco, mientras hablaban de cosas como que ya habían dicho que el tiempo que iba a cambiar y se avecinaba un tifón, fueron montando la cajita. Hinata apretó con mucho cuidado y un pequeño destornillador el último tornillo que sujetaba la bobina a la caja y que se suponía que al abrirla sonaría.

- Bueno, vamos a ver si suena ¿no? - dijo emocionada Hinata.

- Primero tendremos que darle cuerda.

- Toma, dásela tú.

Gaara cogió la pequeña caja y así lo hizo, después se la entregó a Hinata.

- Mejor haz el honor tú de abrirla.

- Ay que nervios, espero que suene.

Abrió la tapa y comenzó a sonar una dulce melodía. Hinata sonrió llena de ilusión.

- ¡Mira, Gaara, suena de verdad!

- Y tu sonrisa es preciosa.

- Y lo hemos hecho nosotros ¿No te sientes importante? - eludió algo apurada la frase anterior.

- Me siento muy importante.

- Y que bonita es la música ¿verdad?

- Ahora tengo que regalarte algo para que guardes en ella.

- No hace falta que me regales nada. Yo se lo que voy a guardar, las entradas de la última película que fuimos a ver que lo pasamos muy bien.

- ¿Todavía las tienes?

- Claro, es un recuerdo.

Gaara respiró hondo, debía hacerlo, debía decirle lo que sentía porque ya eran muchos meses los que estaba ocultándolo y no podía más. Además Hinata era tan buena y dulce que seguro que no iba a enfadarse, si acaso se preocuparía por él porque claro, corresponderle no le correspondía y como ella es así seguro que le sabía mal hacerle un desplante.

- Hinata, a mi me gustaría decirte algo.

- ¿Si? ¿Qué? - le miró sonriendo y con los ojos brillantes.

- Tú... tú eres una persona muy especial para mí y quiero que lo sepas.

- Tú también eres muy especial para mí.

- Si pero... yo... hace mucho tiempo que siento algo por ti.

Hinata comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y a sentir como el corazón se le aceleraba.

- No quiero ponerte en un apuro, ni que te sientas incómoda conmigo pero es algo que necesito decirte porque ya no puedo ocultarlo por más tiempo. He estado disimulando todo lo que he podido pero... es que me gustas mucho.

Hinata se quedó sin saber que contestar ¿Eso era una declaración o no? Es que estaba tan nerviosa que no lograba averiguarlo, a lo mejor no era una declaración, a lo mejor solo se refería a que le caía bien.

- Tu... tu... tu también me gustas - acertó a decir llena de nervios.

- Pero yo me refiero a que me gustas no como compañera, si no... No quiero que te sientas incómoda conmigo, no quiero que me contestes ni nada, yo solo quiero que sepas que creo que eres una persona muy especial, que me gustas desde hace tiempo, nunca pensé tener una oportunidad contigo, sabía que te gustaba Naruto pero no lo pude evitar, lo intenté pero no pude y quiero que... Por favor, no dejes de ser mi amiga, yo no te pido nada, no te pido que te enamores de mi, ni que salgamos, yo solo quiero que sepas que eres maravillosa y se que no soy nada para ti, solo un amigo pero yo... ¿que te pasa? - se alarmó al ver como las lágrimas salían de esos enormes ojos que tanto le gustaban - ¿Te he ofendido?

Hinata soltó la caja de música que cayó al suelo y se abrazó a Gaara llorando ¿Cómo no iba a comprendelo? Si a ella le pasó lo mismo, si ella sabía lo que es tener sentimientos dentro y no poder contenerlos más? Si ella sabía el alivio que se sentía al poder decir todo aquello.

- ¿Qué te he hecho, Hinata?

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento - decía entre sollozos.

Gaara sonrió levemente y correspondió a su abrazo.

- No llores, no te preocupes, no te pido que me correspondas, no pasa nada, todo está bien.

- No es eso, es que... - Hinata parecía no poder parar de llorar - es lo más bonito que me han dicho nunca.

- ¿Entonces no estás molesta conmigo?

Hinata se separó de él y negó con la cabeza.

- Para nada. Tú eres una persona muy especial para mi Gaara, mucho, tanto que me da miedo equivocarme y fallarte. No, déjame hablar, sabes que me cuesta expresarme, así que déjame hablar o no seré capaz de hacerlo nunca. Tú también me gustas, me gusta estar contigo, me gusta pasear a tu lado y hablar y... lo que pasa es que quiero estar segura de lo que siento. Sabes que hasta hace poco creía estar enamorada de Naruto y me desilusioné mucho y no quiero utilizarte para olvidarle.

- ¿Eso significa que no me das un "no" rotundo?

Hinata no pensó mucho lo que hacía, lloraba de felicidad pero Gaara tenía expresión de preocupación, seguro que estaba preocupado por ella, él era así, además tenía cierto rubor en la cara y... no lo pensó, porque ya estaba harta de ser siempre una chica correcta, discreta, tímida y todo eso, porque no le gustaba siempre estar esperando a ver que pasaba, porque ella era decidida y no una miedosa... no lo pensó, con rapidez se acercó a Gaara y aunque las manos le temblaban cuando las puso en sus hombros, se apoderó decidida de sus labios para darle un beso que quizás fuese torpe e inexperto y leve, muy leve, pero lo importante era que lo había hecho.

Gaara la miró asombrado y esta vez con el rubor mucho más marcado. Hinata sonrió e hizo un leve gesto afirmativo seguido de otro que parecía una negación.

- ¿Qué significa eso?

- Significa que se ha roto la cajita, ahora tendremos que montarla otra vez, como mi corazón, que se rompió y tú lo reconstruiste.

...

Sai no había mentido, le gustaba jugar al billar y además era bastante bueno, así que ahora enseñaba a Misaki como jugar. Ambos estaban muy entretenidos y parecían haberse olvidado de los demás. Pain y Konan dijeron que preferían ir a la cafetería a tomar algo sólido, así que Sasori y Sakura estaban solos, sentados en uno de los sillones de dos plazas que había repartidos por toda la sala de los billares, mirando a Sai y Misaki.

- ¿Has comprobado que no te he quitado nada el bolso? - dijo Sasori.

- No. Bueno, no creo que haga falta.

- A lo mejor si, comprueba si tienes todo tu dinero.

- No creo que tú necesites dinero.

- Ah no creas, no tengo tanto como supones. O a lo mejor he hecho una copia de la llave de tu casa.

- Eso no lo voy a poder comprobar pero de todas formas ¿Para qué ibas a hacer algo así?

- No se. Soy Sasori, no lo olvides, un ser despreciable.

- Yo no he dicho que seas despreciable.

- Delante de mi no, pero seguro que a mis espaldas si.

- Bueno - Sakura se sintió avergonzada repentinamente - Comprende que... lo que le hicisteis a Hinata no fue de ser muy buena persona.

- Cierto. Tienes toda la razón.

- ¿Y por que lo hicisteis? ¿Qué queríais? ¿Violarla?

- No, drogar a una chica y violarla es algo asqueroso.

- ¿Pues entonces porqué lo hicisteis?

- ¿Quieres que te lo diga de verdad?

Sakura guardó silencio, muy segura de querer saberlo no estaba.

- Digamos que queríamos demostrar que podíamos hacerlo.

- Eso no tiene mucha lógica.

- Mira, somos unos niños de papá aburridos de la vida y nos gusta reírnos un rato.

- ¿Solo lo hicisteis para reíros un rato de nosotros?

- Mira Sakura, estuvo mal ¿vale? Pero te aseguro que no pretendíamos hacer daño a Hinata.

- ¿Y a Chouji?

- Eso no fue cosa nuestra. Te voy a decir una cosa, más que preocuparos de nosotros yo que vosotros me preocupaba de Kabuto, os odia, odia sobretodo a Naruto, para él vosotros sois los responsables de que cerraran la academia de Orochimaru y él parecía sentir demasiada devoción por ese hombre.

- Dime algo que no sepa.

- ¿Quieres que salgamos a dar una vuelta?

- No... prefiero quedarme aquí.

- ¿Me tienes miedo?

- No ¿Por qué iba a tenerte miedo?

- Por si pasa lo que pasó ayer.

- Eso fue un error.

- Para mi no.

- Eso fue que bebimos y...

- Si, bebida sin alcohol... a lo mejor es que te afecta el zumo de naranja.

- Pero es que yo... no se lo que me pasó.

- Quizás piensas que te drogué... ¿Es eso? ¿Piensas que te drogué?

- No pero...

Sakura giró la cabeza huyendo de la mirada de Sasori ¿Que tenía ese chico que la perturbaba tanto? Y entonces fue cuando le vio. Entrando por las enormes puertas, serio, mirando a su alrededor sin mucho interés.

- ¿Sasuke? - susurró - ¿Que hace aquí?

- ¿Sabías que iba a venir? - la interrogó Sasori molesto.

- No, para nada, no tenía ni idea. De haberlo sabido no hubiese entrado por nada del mundo.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

_Quizás hubiera avanzado más si solo me dedicase a una pareja pero en ese caso pues el paso del tiempo quedaría muy irregular._

_Siempre me enrollo mucho, ya lo se, pero es lo que pasa por querer dedicar tiempo a todos._

_En fin, muchas gracias por leer y vuestra paciencia y por los comentarios y palabras de ánimos._

_**w.a.t.s**__., muchísimas gracias por el comentario. Tus comentarios siempre son muy simpáticos y no quiero que te maten pero ya me dirás en que parte de este lío de historia hay algún consejo para tener novia, así puedo promocionarme un poco._

_**Emily**__, muchas gracias por el comentario. He preferido de nuevo postergar un poco lo del club de tenis porque pasan muchas cosas y por no dejar colgada la escena de Gaara, se que lo comprenderás._

_**Lala-chan**__, como siempre muchísimas gracias por leer de nuevo y el comentario y tus bonitas palabras. Espero que te haya gustado lo de Gaara._

_Si todo va bien nos veremos en el próximo capítulo... bueno, si decidís seguir leyendo, claro._

_Gracias por todo._


	105. Entre tormentas

_A ver que os parece el capítulo, esta vez hay mucho de Sakura, eso si, os aviso ya que no esperéis que Sasori y Sasuke se líen a tortas, mas que nada porque yo no los puedo ver así, no se, supongo que es un problema mío pero yo no los veo así como muy viscerales._

_Tengo que dar las gracias a **Mayu Kiryuu** por escuchar mis ideas y sugerirme algunas cosas, me ayudó mucho a ver otros puntos de vista y a encontrar el tono que quería darle a Sasori._

_Espero que aún así os guste._

_Quiero dedicar este capítulo a** Valentina**, que se ha esforzado por subir esta historia en otra página, gracias por el favor.  
_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Entre tormentas**

Hana tenía que admitir que se lo estaba pasando muy bien y ahora no se arrepentía para nada de haber ido a pasar el fin de semana allí. Estaba en un sitio precioso, había visto un espectáculo que quizás no habría visto nunca o por lo menos no de forma tan privilegiada, porque los Nara habían echo una excepción con ellos por ser amigos de Shikamaru; y se estaba divirtiendo mucho, en ningún momento se sintió excluida del grupo a pesar de ser algo más mayor en edad que el resto, las chicas la trataron como a una más y no solo ellas, los chicos también actuaban con total naturalidad, como si ella fuera una más del grupo.

Miró a Shino que parecía abstraído observando la corteza de un árbol, sería que había encontrado algún escarabajo o algo así, de sobra era conocido por todos su pasión por los insectos. Mira que era un chico curioso ese Shino, mas que curioso, era... raro.

Conocía a Shino desde que él y Kiba eran amigos de pequeños y siempre había sido igual de extraño. Es difícil cuando conoces alguien de niño darte cuenta e que ha crecido, a veces tenemos la sensación de que el tiempo no avanza y siempre somos los mismos, ella recordaba a Kiba y Shino de niños, se acordaba de llevarlos a veces al cine, a exposiciones de coches, también de cuando Kiba se apuntó a un equipo de futbol... tenía montones de recuerdos de ellos de pequeños, ayudarles con los disfraces del colegio, tantas cosas que ahora le resultaba más que raro darse cuenta de que ya no eran tan niños. No solo habían crecido físicamente, tenía que reconocer que Shino había madurado, quizás más que su hermano o quizás es que siempre había sido más maduro, eso no lo sabía bien.

Lo que si parecía es que Shino siempre sabía lo que quería, que tenía muy claras sus ideas y que le importaba muy poco la opinión de lo demás.

- Shino - se acercó a él - ¿Que haces?

- Soy curioso.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

- ¿Te pasa algo malo?

- No, solo tengo unas dudas ¿Damos un paseo?

- Me parece bien.

- Me estaba preguntando que es lo que pretendes.

- ¿Aun no te has dado cuenta?

- Shino, por favor, que soy como tú hermana mayor.

- Pero no lo eres.

- ¿De veras quieres seguir con esa tontería?

- ¿Que tontería? Tú me gustas y me gustaría que tuviésemos "algo".

- ¿El qué?

- Eso dependerá de como nos vaya, puede ser algo superficial o algo más profundo.

- Shino, que soy mayor que tu,

- Y por eso me gustas,

- ¿No ves que eres un crío para mi?

- No, no soy tan crío.

- Hasta hace nada yo te preparaba la merienda ¿no lo recuerdas?

- Si, cierto, lo hacías y también me curabas las heridas cuando me caía, pero de eso ya hace años... años, Hana, años.

- No tantos.

- Los suficientes. Verás, no solo me acuerdo de eso, también recuerdo cuando para mi tu eras la insoportable y sabionda hermana mayor de mi amigo Kiba, la que no nos dejaba hacer nada.

- ¿Lo ves?

- Pero Hana, es precisamente porque te conozco desde hace tanto tiempo, porque hemos crecido juntos, que me gustas. Siempre has sido muy cariñosa con Kiba y también conmigo, un poco severa cuando tenías que serlo pero también nuestra cómplice muchas veces. Me diste clases de matemáticas y gracias a ti comprendí los polinomios, eres simpática y agradable, eres inteligente y responsable y tu aspecto físico también me gusta bastante. Precisamente es porque nos conocemos por lo que me gustas y no veo nada de malo o extraño en decírtelo,

- Pero a ti te gustaba Akane,

- Y dale con Akane. De veras que me revienta que la gente de por hecho lo que le da la gana.

- Perdona pero no puedo ignorar que está embarazada y justamente ahora te da esta manía.

- Créeme que si estuviese enamorado de Akane no tendría ahora esta manía, como tú lo llamas. Lucharía por ella, eso te lo aseguro.

- Pero está embarazada de otro.

- ¿Entonces no crees que yo estaría mas deprimido?

- Bueno, visto así.

- Es cierto que una vez creí estar enamorado de ella pero fue algo que yo mismo me dije para engañarme. Siempre hemos sido muy buenos amigos y nos hemos tenido mucho cariño pero mi primer enamoramiento fue de otra persona, de una chica mayor que yo, ya ves, debe ser una manía que tengo. Me defraudé muchísimo y me dolió y me aferré a Akane, a nuestro cariño, me dije que estaba enamorado de ella pero no era cierto y ella tampoco estaba enamorada de mi pero nos dimos cuenta y corregimos el error, pero de eso ya hace más de un año.

- Y de pronto el otro día viste a la hermana de tu amigo y decidiste... ¿que decidiste?

- Que me gustabas, aunque en realidad ya me fijé en ti desde que el género femenino comenzó a interesarme. No se si lo nuestro tiene futuro o no, no se si me enamoraré de ti o tu de mi o si realmente seré un crío para ti y me darás la patada pero tu estas ahí y yo estoy aquí y tengo que intentarlo y me da igual que seas mayor que yo ¿A ti te preocupa lo que digan los demás?

- No. Eso en realidad me da igual.

- ¿Entonces?

- Creo que a pesar de ser mayor que yo eres bastante más insegura. Tienes miedo a comenzar cualquier relación y pones de excusa que soy joven pero los dos sabemos que lo que te pasa es que tienes miedo. Soy joven, es cierto, pero se lo que quiero y no soy un caprichoso.

"¿Y por qué no?" Se preguntaba a si misma, "¿Por qué no?" Si le gustaba, le gustaba estar con él, le gustaba lo serio que era y ese misterio que siempre parecía envolverle y se le veía seguro de sí mismo y hasta reconocía que en algunas ocasiones parecía más lógico que algunos de su edad, siempre había sido más maduro que Kiba, siempre parecía mayor ¿Por qué le daba tanto miedo darle una oportunidad? No, eso no estaba bien dicho, tendría que decir ¿Por qué le daba tanto miedo "darse" una oportunidad?

...

- ¿Que pasa? - interrogaba Sasori a Sakura - ¿Tienes algún problema con el Uchiha?

- Si, bastantes.

- ¿Ha pasado algo con él?

- ¿Y a ti que te importa? - bramó.

- Lo siento chica, no te pongas así, es solo que me resulta rara tu reacción.

- Lo siento yo, no debía haberte gritado. Es que me pone nerviosa, no me apetece para nada verle.

- Ignórale.

- No puedo, creo que nos ha visto.

- Bueno, tú estás conmigo. Pasa de él.

- No es tan fácil como crees.

Vio a Sasuke como se dio la vuelta, quizás es que se marchaba... no, solo esperaba a que Tobi, acompañado de una chica entrasen en la sala.

- ¿Akane? - murmuró extrañada Sakura.

- Vaya, tu amigo está saliendo con esa chica, menuda sorpresa.

- Pero es imposible... Akane no está aquí, está en el pueblo de Shikamaru, además ella... No, no es ella.

- Pues se le parece muchísimo.

- Pero no es ella. No, que va, mira, no lleva las gafas y Akane nunca va sin sus gafas.

- Se habrá puesto lentillas.

- Que te digo que no. Yo la veo distinta, además que no, que te digo que es imposible.

- Entonces lo mismo se ha buscado una que se le parece.

- Eso es asqueroso.

Fue Tobi el que primero los vio y se acercó decidido a ellos.

- Sasori, Sakura... que sorpresa veros por aquí. Tobi no sabía que estabais saliendo.

- No estamos saliendo - respondió Sakura con bastante mal humor y sin dejar de mirar a Sasuke y esa chica que tanto se parecía a Akane.

- ¿Y Deidara? - se interesó Tobi.

- Anda por ahí - le contestó Sasori - Pero es mejor que le dejes en paz, está de muy mal humor.

- ¿Quien es esa chica? - preguntó Sakura sin poder contenerse más.

- Ah, esa chica. Es... una amiga de la familia.

- ¿Y no te recuerda a alguien? - añadió Sasori.

- Vaya - comentaba Sai a Misaki - Si es Sasuke-kun.

- Y Akane.

- A Sakura parece que no le ha hecho mucha gracia.

- Ya sabes que últimamente está muy tensa con él. Lo que es raro es que venga con Akane.

- Y tanto. Voy a preguntarle a Sakura si quiere que nos marchemos.

- Me parece buena idea.

A Sasuke tampoco le había hecho gracia encontrar allí a Sakura ¿Es que no había otro sitio en el mundo que tenía que estar precisamente allí? Y para colmo estaba con Sasori... con Sasori, precisamente Sasori, podía estar con cualquier chico pero estaba con Sasori ¿Que le pasaba a esa chica? ¿Se auto castigaba o algo así?

- ¿Te apetece que nos marchemos, Sakura? - le preguntaba Sai.

- Si, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos - respondía esta levantándose.

- ¿Te marchas ya, Sakura? - Sakura dio un pequeño respingo al oír la voz de Sasuke.

- Si - contestó rápidamente - Ya nos vamos.

- Espero que no sea porque yo haya venido.

- No eres tan importante - Sakura se quedó mirando a esa chica, vista de cerca estaba más convencida de que no era Akane.

Sasori también se levantó.

Mientras esto sucedía Ayesa se había acercado a Misaki.

- Hola - le dijo.

- Hola.

- ¿Puedo jugar un poco?

- Si, claro. En realidad creo que nosotros nos vamos ya.

- Parece que esos tienen una situación un poco incómoda ¿no? - señaló con la cabeza al grupo donde estaba Sasuke mientras cogía un taco de billar.

- La verdad es que si. Perdona que te mire tanto pero...

- Ya, no me lo digas, te recuerdo a alguien.

- Si, es eso.

- ¿Amigos tuyos? - volvió a hacer el mismo gesto con la cabeza.

- Compañeros de clase.

La situación entre Sasuke, Sasori, Sakura, Tobi y Sai no podía ser más tensa de lo que era.

- ¿No me digas que ahora estás saliendo con este? - decía con desprecio Sasuke.

- ¿Y tu? ¿Que has hecho? ¿Buscar a una chica que se pareciese a Akane? Eres más patético aún de lo que pensaba.

- Esta es buena, primo - rió Tobi - Piensa que te buscas una sustituta de Akane igualita a ella.

- Vamos Sakura - dijo imperativo Sasori cogiéndola de la muñeca - Aquí el ambiente se está estropeando.

Fue entonces cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de lo iguales que eran Sasori y Sasuke, ninguno de los dos iba a mostrar enfado, gritar o montar el espectáculo. Ambos se miraban fijamente, como retándose y ambos tenían la misma expresión de autosuficiencia o más bien miraba al otro con la misma cara de pensar que su interlocutor era un imbécil.

- Bueeeeeeeno - dijo Tobi como queriendo romper el silencio que se había creado - Yo me voy a buscar a Deidara-sempai.

- Vosotros podéis quedaros - habló ahora Sasori a Sai - Sakura y yo vamos a dar una vuelta.

- ¿Crees que me voy a poner celoso? - se burló Sasuke - No creo para nada que estéis saliendo, seguro que os habéis encontrado por casualidad.

- Tienes razón - le contestó tranquilamente Sasori - No estamos saliendo, pero ayer, después de enrollarnos Sakura se olvidó su bolso y hoy ha venido a recuperarlo y a continuar con aquello, se ve que los pretenciosos y vanidosos lo son para compensar cierta carencia de otro tipo.

- ¿Que estás insinuando?

- Saca tus conclusiones.

- No vas a conseguir enfadarme, Akasuna, Sakura es una reprimida incapaz de enrollarse con otro chico.

- Pues los gemidos que le oí ayer me dijeron lo contrario.

- Déjalo Sasori - habló entre enfadada y avergonzada Sakura - El problema es que él es un impotente. No me extraña que Akane se fuese con Shikamaru. Y si, tienes razón, el ambiente es asqueroso, el aire por aquí empieza a oler mal.

Sakura se soltó de Sasori y empezó a andar hacia la puerta. Todos se quedaron mirándola.

- Se ha vuelto a olvidar el bolso - comentó Sai - Voy a llevárselo.

- No, deja, se lo llevo yo. Vosotros quedaros aquí y seguid jugando.

Sasori cogió el bolso de Sakura y sin mirar a Sasuke se alejó de ellos.

- ¿Tu sabes lo que le pasa a Sakura? - interrogó Sasuke a Sai.

- Yo se poca cosa. Que ayer estuvo aquí, con Sasori y se dejó el bolso y hoy hemos venido a recuperarlo - le sonrió.

Sasuke desvió la mirada hacia el billar donde había visto a Ayesa acercarse a jugar pero allí solo estaba Misaki.

- ¿Dónde está la chica del pelo naranja? - le dijo de forma brusca.

- ¿La que se parece a Akane? Allí - señaló otra mesa de billar un poco alejada - Vino un chico y dijo que uno de ellos quería conocerla y como vuestra lucha de machos por una hembra, palabras textuales suyas, le aburría mucho, decidió irse con ellos.

Sasuke no dijo nada, levantó la vista, la vio y se dirigió a donde estaba con grandes zancadas.

- Que situación más incómoda ¿verdad? - comentó Misaki a Sai.

- Mas que incómoda ¿Quien era esa chica?

- No lo se, vamos, se que no era Akane ¿Y que ha pasado entre esos dos?

- Algo que no entiendo muy bien. Espero que Sakura esté bien, yo no entiendo mucho de todo esto pero diría que estaba muy dolida.

- ¿Con Sasuke o con Sasori?

- Con Sasuke.

Misaki se mordió el labio inferior, quería preguntarle algo a Sai pero le avergonzaba, tenía miedo de su reacción y sobretodo, de su respuesta.

- Sai... esto... ¿A ti te gusta Sakura?

- Es mi amiga, supongo que si me gusta.

- Quiero decir si...

- ¿Si estoy enamorado de ella?

- Si.

- No podría enamorarme de ella, no es mi tipo.

- ¿Por qué? Es una chica bonita, inteligente, simpática y voluntariosa.

- No se - dijo cogiendo la tiza y pasándola por la punta del taco - Será que no me gustan las chicas bonitas, inteligentes, simpáticas y voluntariosas.

Sasuke se había acercado con evidente mal humor a donde estaba Ayesa, esta vez junto a dos chicos desconocidos, uno de los cuales no dejaba de mirarla.

- Hola cielo - le dijo sonriendo al verle - ¿Has terminado el duelo de miradas con el chico mono pelirrojo?

- ¿Que haces aquí?

- ¿La chica del pelo rosa es tu novia?

- Tío - habló uno de los chicos - Ahora está con nosotros, no molestes.

- ¿Que no moleste? Vamos Ayesa.

- ¿No me dejas despedirme, tesoro? - dijo con burla.

- Vamos - dijo cogiéndola de la muñeca - Tengo que hablar contigo.

- ¿Conmigo? ¿Es que tenemos algo de qué hablar?

- Tu, deja a la señorita - le gritó uno de los chicos, Sasuke se limitó a mirarle como si le estuviese perdonando la vida.

- Ha venido conmigo - contestó escuetamente - ¿Algún problema?

- Cuánto ímpetu - volvió a decir Ayesa de forma burlona - Bueno chicos, me voy con el macho alfa, a ver que es lo que quiere decirme.

- ¿Tienes mi teléfono? - dijo uno de ellos.

Ayesa le guiñó un ojo mientras Sasuke comenzaba a andar llevándola sujeta detrás de él y no paró de andar hasta que encontró un lugar relativamente privado dentro de la cafetería y se sentó en uno de los sofás.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces? - la interrogó.

- ¿Acaso a ti te importa lo que yo haga, cielo? - respondió sonriendo y sin nada que indicase que estuviera molesta, sentándose a su lado.

- Ak... Ayesa, por favor.

- Cielo, yo soy libre ¿Acaso lo has olvidado? Creo que tenía una cita matrimonial contigo y la anulaste.

- Si pero...

- Pero ¿qué?

- Akane nunca se comportaría como tú lo haces.

- Yo no soy Akane ¿Acaso creías que soy su fotocopia?

- Pero...

- Si me apetece salir con un chico pues salgo con él. Mira, cielo, si estás rabioso porque tu pequeña muñeca de pelo rosa te ha dado calabazas eso no es problema mío.

- No es mi pequeña muñeca, es solo una estúpida y una molestia.

- Vaya, parece que te ha dolido descubrir que no eres el único chico del universo. La verdad es que el chico pelirrojo también es muy mono ¿A ti quien te gusta más? Esa chica o mi primita.

- Eso no viene a cuento. Se supone que eres una Senju y quizás la prometida de una Uchiha y debes comportarte como tal.

- Uy, cuanta formalidad - se acercó a él y le puso las manos en los hombros comenzando a masajeárselos - Creo que estás muy tenso, cariño ¿Te doy un masaje?

- Déjame.

- Se sincero ¿A que estás deseando ver a Akane? Te gusta mucho ¿verdad?

De improviso Sasuke sintió los labios de Ayesa en su mejilla, unos labios suaves con un roce suave y caliente. Puso las manos en los hombros de ella para retirarla, lo hacia suave y sin ofenderla pero cuando de repente sus labios se vieron atrapados por aquella suavidad y su estomago parecía estar lleno de pequeñas mariposas revoloteando, lo único que pudo hacer fue poner una de sus manos en su cuello para atraerla mas hacia si. Aún así no se atrevió a responder a aquel beso, sentía demasiado aturdimiento, aún no parecía comprender lo que pasaba.

Ayesa le miro sonriendo lleva de satisfacción, no podía negar que le encantaba verle así, con ese gesto de asombro, con aquella respiración agitada y el sudor pegado en su frente.

- ¿Akane hace esto?

Sasuke sentía su cara arder.

- Oye, Ayesa esto no esta...

No pudo terminar la frase porque aquellos condenados y suaves labios volvían a atraparle y esta vez sentía su lengua pidiendo paso. No pudo evitarlo, comenzó a responder tímidamente a aquel beso mientras entreabría los labios para dejarla entrar. Sentía la yema de los dedos de la chica rozando levemente su cuello y erizándole la piel. Todas esas sensaciones se juntaban y parecían estallar por dentro. Antes de que pudiera comenzar a saborear esos dulces labios, Ayesa se separó sonriente de él.

- ¿Es eso lo mejor que sabes hacer? Vaya decepción, esperaba algo más impresionante de un Uchiha.

Sasuke la miro desafiante ¿quería jugar? Vale, jugarían. Iba a besarla, estaba totalmente decidido, cuando a escasos centímetros ella puso un par de dedos en sus labios.

- Tranquilo machote. Si quieres besar a Akane es mejor que lo intentes con ella.

Sasuke la miró completamente confundido.

- ¿No es lo que querías?

Ayesa sonrió.

- No cielo, a mi me gusta hacer lo que me apetece cuando me apetece... lo que me apetece a mi ¿lo comprendes? Dejar que me beses y que pienses que soy Akane no entra en mis planes, no es algo que me parezca divertido y yo, sobretodo, quiero divertirme.

...

Llovía, las nubes parecían descargar con rabia ayudadas por el viento que se había levantado. Aquella tarde había ido empeorando hasta convertirse en una tarde muy desagradable.

Itachi encontró a Sakura refugiada debajo de un frondoso árbol, mojada, tiritando de frío y llorando.

- Te pondrás enferma - le dijo.

- Eso solo me incumbe a mí.

- Siempre te encuentro en situaciones sospechosas ¿Quieres que piense ahora que deseas coger una pulmonía?

- Claro, a ver si me muero ¿Es eso lo que piensas? Lo siento, discúlpame, me estoy comportando como una maleducada.

- Por fin te encuentro - decía Sasori llegando hasta ellos - Te he estado buscando por todas partes, te dejaste otra vez el bolso. Hola Itachi.

- Hola Sasori ¿Estás con ella?

- Pues yo diría que si.

- Entonces ya me quedo mas tranquilo. Bueno, os dejo.

Itachi se marchó silenciosamente mientras Sakura intentaba secarse las lágrimas.

- ¿Conoces a Itachi? - preguntó a Sasori intentando disimular.

- Si - fue lo único que el chico contestó - Yo voy a entrar ¿Me acompañas?

- No tengo ganas de ver a nadie.

- Estupendo. La residencia donde vivo está aquí al lado, si quieres puedes venir.

- ¿Pero que me estás insinuando? - le gritó enfurecida.

- Que puedes ir a secarte un poco.

- ¿Pero tu estás loco? - volvió a gritar - ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás proponiendo?

- Solo quería ser amable pero si te soy sincero a mí me da igual que te resfríes o no - Sasori se giró para marcharse.

- Espera - le detuvo temerosa - ¿Solo querías eso?

- Si.

- También puedes pedir un reservado en el club, pero eso cuesta dinero.

Sakura se miró a si misma, la verdad es que su aspecto era de lo más lamentable, estaba empapada y sentía bastante frío, además seguro que entre la lluvia y el llanto se la había corrido el maquillaje.

- ¿Qué me vas a pedir a cambio?

- ¿A cambio de qué? Oye, oye, me parece que tú estás pensando cosas de mí que no son.

- ¿Y que quieres que piense? A penas te conozco y lo que se de ti no es muy bueno y... estoy harta de ser tan crédula y tan tonta. Llevo años soñando con un imposible y siendo una cobarde. He vivido con una venda en los ojos, una venda que yo sola me puse y lo que es peor, tenía a mi lado a la mejor persona del mundo y no la quise ver... todo lo he hecho mal, solo he sido una persona egoísta que pensaba en si misma. Si de verdad hubiera estado enamora de Sasuke, si de verdad le quisiese de corazón, habría pensado en él y en su felicidad pero no, yo no, yo solo pensé en mi comodidad y...

- Nos estamos mojando los dos - fue lo único que Sasori dijo - Acompáñame.

Sasori empezó a andar y ella le siguió, si, sería mejor que fuera a secarse. Además ¿que le importaba a ella Sasuke? ¿Por qué tenía que llorar por semejante egoísta? Y tampoco había nada de malo de conocer a nuevas personas y hacer nuevos amigos y por supuesto, ella era una chica que sabía defenderse sola y Sasori no parecía gran cosa, si intentaba algo con ella le metería una buena patada en la entrepierna.

¿Y que hacía con Sai y Misaki? Llamarles, en cuanto llegase a la residencia de Sasori les llamaría para decirles que no la esperasen, que ya volvería a casa sola.

Siguió en silencio a Sasori hasta llegar a un gran edificio. Tenía razón, estaba relativamente cerca del club de tenis. Entraron y Sasori saludó a un señor que estaba en la portería. Sakura se inclinó ligeramente al verlo. Subieron a un ascensor en silencio, Sakura miró al techo y se puso a analizar que todo el mundo cuando sube a un ascensor con un desconocido o con quien no sabe que hablar miraba al techo, le resultó algo muy curioso.

El ascensor paró y Sasori salió de él, Sakura volvió a seguirle en silencio por un largo pasillo hasta detenerse frente a una puerta "número 45", se dijo a si misma que sería bueno recordarlo por si tenía que llamar a la policía. Sasori abrió y entró dejándola a ella bajo el marco de la puerta, ni siquiera la miro, Sakura observo cada movimiento suyo, como abría un armario y sacaba algo y le vio perderse tras otra puerta. Entró con miedo, observando con cautela lo que era una habitación de estudiante con dos camas, debía ser que tenía compañero.

Se acercó a la ventana y miró la lluvia caer al otro lado. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta ¿Estaría atrapada hasta que la lluvia cesase?

Sintió unos pasos acercarse a ella, se giró y se encontró con Sasori que la miraba detenidamente. Tenía una toalla blanca puesta sobre sus hombros y se veía humedecida, claro, seguro que había estado secándose un poco el pelo.

- Te he dejado un chándal en el servicio, cámbiate, estarás más cómoda.

- Gracias, siento ser una molestia.

Sasori no contestó, se limitó a mirarla mientras entraba en su servicio. Era muy extraño, él nunca tenía esos detalles, normalmente le daba igual todo, no se caracterizaba por ser muy amable y sin embargo esa chica conseguía que se comportase de esa forma ¿Por qué sería? Lo único que sabía era que tras verla llorar y hablar de aquellas cosas incomprensibles para él sintió que tenía que hacer algo para confortarla.

...

Sai y Misaki acababan de terminar una partida de billar.

- ¿No crees que deberíamos buscar a Sakura? - propuso Misaki.

- Yo creo que si, que va a ser lo mejor.

- ¿Dónde habrá ido?

- Tal y como estaba supongo que a un sitio solitario para llorar, Sakura es bastante llorona.

- ¿La habrá encontrado Sasori?

- A lo mejor.

- ¿Y si la llamamos al móvil?

- Buena idea - Sai sacó el suyo y buscó el teléfono de Sakura - A ver si lo coge.

Sonaron bastantes llamadas y a punto estaba Sai de colgar cuando por fin escuchó que descolgaba.

- _¿Si? _- una voz masculina le sorprendió bastante.

- ¿Sakura?

- _Soy Sasori. Sakura no puede ponerse ahora mismo._

- Bueno es que estábamos preocupados por ella.

- _Está conmigo y no hay problema alguno. Cuando salga del servicio le digo que os llame._

Y colgó. Sai se quedó mirando a Misaki.

- Parece ser que esté en el servicio. Dice que le dirá que nos llame ¿Que te parece si mientras tomamos algo?

- Bueno, mientras no sea muy caro.

...

Iruka y Jisei también miraban la lluvia a través de la ventana de una cafetería.

- Esto no tiene pinta de parar tan pronto - comentó el profesor.

- Si, es cierto, tiene mala pinta.

- Deberíamos arriesgarnos y salir, tus padres se preocuparán.

- No seas tonto, sabes que si estoy contigo estarán tranquilos.

- Pero Kisuke si, capaz es de pensar que te he llevado a un hotel o algo así. Últimamente está como mosqueado conmigo.

- No se porqué iba a pensar que me llevas a un hotel cuando tu tienes tu apartamento propio.

- Pues también es verdad. Pero lo que está claro es que no podemos quedarnos aquí toda la tarde.

- ¡Ah! - exclamó de pronto tocando a Iruka en el brazo nerviosa - Iruka, Iruka, nos tenemos que ir de aquí.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Iruka se giró para mirar la entrada de la cafetería, Kakashi y Anko acababan de entrar.

- No pueden vernos, Iruka ¿Que hacemos?

- Tranquilízate tampoco es tan grave.

- ¿Que no? No pueden verte conmigo.

- Bueno, no pasa nada, simplemente hemos coincidido en la cafetería.

- Si claro, como que Kakashi es tonto.

- No es tonto y por eso creo que ya sospecha de nosotros.

- ¿Sospecha?

- Desde que te vio en el hospital ¿Te acuerdas?

- Iruka esto es muy serio, no te lo tomes a broma, te puedes meter en un lío.

- Está bien, está bien, no te alteres tanto, nunca te había visto tan alterada. Vamos a hacer una cosa - Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó unas llaves - Toma, son las llaves de mi casa, queda más cerca que la tuya, coge tu paraguas y ve para allá.

- ¿Para tu casa?

- Si, tu ve, yo mientras hablaré un poco con ellos.

- ¿Qué hablarás con ellos?

- Claro, haré como que he venido solo. Anda, espera a que me acerque a su mesa y te largas.

...

Donde no llovía y hacía hasta calor era en el pueblo de Shikamaru. Este y Akane entraban en la casa familiar.

- Oye Akane ¿Sabes lo que ese anillo significa? - Akane se miró la mano - Significa que aceptas las manías de mi familia. A lo mejor dentro de unos años puedes intentar cambiarlas pero ahora…

- No te pongas nervioso, no es para tanto.

- Si, si me pongo nervioso, tú no conoces a mi familia.

- Tu familia es estupenda. Me han aceptado en seguida y no me han regañado ni nada. Todos han sido muy amables y es porque te quieren mucho y yo… espero no decepcionarles. Nunca he tenido una familia como la tuya y me da un poco de miedo no saber comportarme.

- Bueno, parece que a una parte de mi familia le gustas mucho… demasiado.

- ¿Estás seguro de que puedes darme este anillo?

Shikamaru se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Se había dado cuenta de que los abrazos era lo que a Akane le gustaba más, sería porque se sentía protegida o por lo que fuera pero él notaba como cada vez que la abrazaba ella se relajaba y se cobijaba entre sus brazos y a él le gustaba mucho esa sensación porque era como que se abandonaba y confiaba en él.

- Claro que estoy seguro, me lo dio ella misma.

- ¿Sabes lo que me apetece ahora? Una banderilla.

- ¿Ahora?

- O berberechos con mucho vinagre. Vamos a la cocina que ayer tu tía compró.

- Bueno, vamos.

La cocina de la casa de los Nara era enorme, la más grande que Akane había visto nunca y tenía en ella, aparte de una cocina moderna, otra tradicional con horno de leña que tenía a Akane fascinada.

- Hola tía Haruko - saludó alegre Akane a una señora morena, de unos 40 años que se parecía increíblemente al padre de Shikamaru, salvo porque la coleta en la que se recogía el pelo era baja.

- Buenas tardes Akane ¿Te has divertido?

_"¿Tía Haruko?" _se extrañó Shikamaru _"¿Ya llama a mi tía "tía"?"_

- ¿Y tu que tal, Shikamaru? ¿Cómo es que habéis vuelto tan pronto? - continuaba la tía.

- Es que Akane no se encontraba bien y la he traído.

- Ay, si ya lo sabía yo, que era mucho andar y tu estás delicadilla ¿Tienes molestias?

- Pues la verdad es que si y tengo la tripa muy dura, mira.

- Ya veo, ya - dijo palpándosela mientras Shikamaru no salía de su asombro al ver la confianza con la que Akane trataba a su tía - Ve a echarte un rato, anda.

- No, es que quiero hacer la cena para mis hermanos.

- De eso ni hablar, ya me ocupo yo.

- No, no, tengo que hacerlo yo, ya es bastante que estén aquí y les deis de comer, lo menos que puedo hacer es preparar yo la comida.

- Que te he dicho que no. Shikamaru, coge a tu novia y llévala a vuestra habitación. Espera ¿Que es eso? - dijo fijándose en la mano de la chica.

- Mira, me lo ha regalado Shikamaru esta tarde.

- ¿Es el anillo de mi madre? - miró interrogativa a Shikamaru.

- Ella me lo dio - respondió este.

- Entonces ¿Estáis comprometidos? - abrazó efusivamente a Akane - Bienvenida a la familia, hija ¿Lo sabe la abuela, Shikamaru?

- Pues no, aún no lo sabe.

- Pues corre a decírselo y tu échate y descansa. Hoy prepararemos la abuela y yo la cena, haremos un gran banquete, esto hay que celebrarlo. Ah, Shikamaru, avisa al tío Ensui que tenga listos los fuegos artificiales.

- ¿Fuegos artificiales?

- Pues claro. Vamos, no te quedes parado con cara de tonto, venga, tenemos mucho que preparar.

- ¿No es esto un poco exagerado?

- Shikamaru no protestes. Desde que tu padre trajo a Akane la abuela y yo hemos estado planeando esto. Vamos, ve a hablar con la abuela.

- Mendokuseeeeeei - se quejaba mientras salía de la cocina, pero que problemático que era todo ¿Ahora que iban a hacer? ¿Una fiesta?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Como me he enrollado mucho con Sakura he tenido que dejar aparcados a Naruto, Kankuro, Chouji y también a Lee, atención que él también tendrá su momento pronto._

_Muchísimas gracias por leer y por los comentario._

_**Loe**__, muchas gracias, siempre tan cariñosa. Me alegro que te gustara el beso de Sumire. No, no me olvido de Temari y Neji es solo que eventualmente están en "pausa" pero se reanuda pronto._

_**Emily**__, gracias a ti por leer, claro que eres una lectora muy importante para mi, cualquier persona capaz de leer esta larguísima historia se merece mi admiración mas profunda._

_**Lala-chan**__, como siempre muchas gracias por tu comentario. Espero que el siguiente capítulo no te decepcione._

_**w.a.t.s**__., muchas, muchas gracias, a ti y a gemelo 1 y gemelo 2. Haces que me sienta importante y todo. Bueno, ya has visto, pegarse no se han pegado pero tranquila que ya tendrán oportunidad de decirse frases cortantes en más ocasiones._

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo. Nos vemos la semana siguiente si no hay ningún inconveniente ¡Sayo!_


	106. Si tiene que haber guerra, habrá guerra

_Otro capítulo largo y con pocos personajes pero es que no quería cortar la conversación de Sasori y Sakura, en la que empiezan a conocerse, ni a Shikamaru para poder dejar esa parte zanjada para el próximo capítulo y meterme de lleno con Ino y Rock Lee._

_Espero que no se os haga muy aburrido._

_Quiero dedicar este capítulo a __**Erika**__, que siempre se molesta en ponerme comentarios en Facebook, gracias, no, no me olvido de ti, ya lo ves._

Nota: hay una escena en la que se produce una conversación "a tres bandas", para que la entendáis mejor os lo indico, la cosa va así:

- _escrito en cursiva_: lo que Shikamaru oye cuando Akane habla por teléfono

-"escrito entre comillas": Shikamaru hablando solo, imitando a Sasuke y contestando como si fuera él.

- normal: Shikamaru hablando para si mismo en voz baja.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Si tiene que haber guerra, habrá guerra**

Sasori abrió un pequeño frigorífico que tenían en la habitación, no solían comer allí, para eso la residencia tenía un servicio de comedor, pero les venía bien ese mini frigorífico para guardar bebidas, leche y algún que otro alimento por si les entraba hambre mientras estudiaban o no tenían tiempo de bajar al comedor. Miró lo que había allí dentro, no sabía que refresco le gustaría a esa chica, ni si bebía cerveza, quizás lo mejor era algo caliente porque el agua y el viento les había hecho sentir frío y a lo mejor el cuerpo lo agradecía ¿Pero que le preparaba? Bueno, él desde luego iba a prepararse un café con leche así que sacó un tetrabrik del frigorífico y lo dejó encima de una especie de mesa, al lado de un microondas y una cafetera

Fue a coger un vaso cuando su vista se perdió a través de la ventana. La lluvia caía cada vez con más fuerza y el viento movía las ramas de los árboles. Se paró a pensar en su ciudad, en Suna, allí no solía llover muy a menudo, era un lugar árido, cerca de un desierto que poco a poco avanzaba hacia ellos y al que intentaban robar terreno. Recordar Suna le hacía inmediatamente pensar en su padre y su madre y en cuanto los echaba de menos de pequeño.

Movió la cabeza y alejo rápidamente aquellos pensamientos mientras cogía de la cafetera una jarra llena de café y echaba un poco en el vaso. Sintió un carraspeo, seguramente era la chica, se giro para verla, se había puesto su chándal y no le quedaba mal, claro, él tampoco es que fuera muy alto. También se había lavado la cara, ahora en ella no quedaba ni rastro de maquillaje y pensó que así estaba mucho mejor, mostrando su belleza de forma natural, sin artificios.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo?

- No, no gracias.

- ¿Un café? ¿Té? ¿Leche caliente? Te sentará bien.

- No, de veras, gracias.

- Pues yo si voy a tomar algo. Siéntate ¿Has colgado tu ropa para que se seque?

- Si, bueno, la he puesto en el servicio.

- Seguro que no tarda en secarse.

- Si, seguro - Sakura no sabía donde sentarse, no había demasiadas sillas, solo una par, cada una frente a un escritorio, así que decidió sentarse en una de ellas mientras miraba a Sasori preparar un vaso de café e inconscientemente comenzó a mover los dedos.

- Quizás prefieres un refresco.

- No, de verdad, no quiero nada.

Sasori se sentó encima de su cama con el vaso de café en las manos. Desvió la vista cuando se sintió apresado por los curiosos ojos de la chica, la miro de reojo y se dio cuenta de lo incómoda que se sentía.

Pero ahora, como un bobo, no podía dejar de mirarla, de observar cada movimiento, le resultaba una chica tan extraña... no la comprendía, no podía comprenderla, si tan molesta y dolida estaba con el Uchiha ¿Por qué simplemente no le mandaba a freír espárragos?

El silencio era muy incómodo. En la habitación solo se podía escuchar el tic tac de un reloj en la pared y el sonido de la lluvia caer contra la ventana.

- ¿Crees que quiero drogarte? - sonrió de medio lado.

- No es eso, es que...

- Es que no te fías de mí.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que me fíe? Drogaste a Hinata ¡Por dios, a Hinata!

- ¿Hubiera sido distinto si hubiese sido otra?

- ¡Es la prima de Neji! ¡Y estaba con Gaara!

- Yo no la drogué - respondió con naturalidad - Todo el mundo vio que Deidara le dio una lata que abrió delante de ella.

- Ya y todos sabemos que de alguna forma le echasteis dentro esa droga.

- Que rencorosa que eres, pelirrosa.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que sea?

- Yo no toqué a Hinata.

- No es que la tocaras, es el hecho, es lo que planeasteis.

- ¿Y si te digo que no me siento orgulloso de aquello?

Sakura le miró a los ojos y por un momento creyó ver algo como una disculpa en ellos. Fue solo un segundo pero lo suficiente como para dejarla confusa.

- ¿Tu nunca has hecho algo que estuviera... no bien del todo? - musitó Sasori.

- No, nunca.

- ¿Estás segura? ¿Siempre has obrado correctamente?

- Por supuesto.

- ¿Nunca has mentido? ¿Engañado? ¿Ocultado la verdad? ¿Siempre has sido tan asquerosamente buena? ¿Ni siquiera alguna vez has tenido ganas de pegar a alguien? ¿De insultarle? ¿De vengarte o hacer algo para reírte de él? ¿Es que todo el mundo te cae bien?

Sakura bajó la vista. Demasiadas preguntas de una vez, no sabía como responderlas, como decirle que ella no haría daño a una persona inocente, nunca.

- ¿Nunca has sentido envidia?

- No, nunca - respondió con un hilo de voz.

- Eso es mentira. Todos sentimos envidia alguna vez de algo y no envidia de la buena. No te quieras hacer ahora la santurrona.

- Bueno, yo soy humana y a veces...

- ¿Nunca te has equivocado en nada? O no, será que no lo estoy planteando bien... Sasuke se fue con Orochimaru y vosotros estuvisteis dispuestos a perdonarle, hubiese hecho lo que hubiese hecho ¿Cierto?

- El... no sabía lo que hacía... le influyeron.

- Ya... claro... ¿Y que sabes de mi? Me parece que tú juzgas a la gente con la ley del embudo ¿no?

Sakura empezaba a sentirse más que avergonzada. Quería marcharse de allí, si, se iría... no importaba si la ropa estaba aún húmeda, se iría.

Sin embargo no se movió, se sentía clavada en aquella silla. Las palabras de Sasori le habían dolido pero sentía que tenía que ser así, era como una especie de castigo que se merecía... era cierto, habría perdonado a Sasuke cualquier cosa, se la habría justificado, aunque Sasuke hubiese drogado la bebida de una amiga ella seguro que hubiese pensado que le había obligado o cualquier cosa... era cierto... era una verdadera hipócrita y se merecía esas palabras.

Sasori bebió un sorbo de su vaso y lo dejó encima de la pequeña mesa. Se levantó y abrió un poco la ventana, el aire entró en la habitación a la vez que un intenso olor a tierra mojada y removió el pelo del chico .

- Voy a fumar - anunció - Si no te importa.

Sin esperar contestación y sintiéndose de improviso observado por los verdes ojos de su acompañante buscó en los bolsillos de una cazadora que había sobre su cama. No tardó en encontrar un paquete de tabaco y un mechero y bajo la atenta mira de Sakura encendió un cigarrillo.

- ¿Fumas? - preguntó sin mirarla.

- No, no fumo.

- No me extraña. Todo en ti es políticamente correcto.

- ¿Qué piensas de mi? - soltó de pronto. No pudo soportar la intriga, no podía guardarse esa pregunta, era una tonta ¿como se le ocurría preguntarle eso? Ni si quiera habían hablado mas de unos minutos a parte de las discusiones que habían tenido. Pero necesitaba saberlo, la duda le carcomía por dentro.

Notó su profunda mirada clavada en ella, y se sintió más que incomoda frente a la situación, pero tenia que saberlo, necesitaba que le dijera lo que creía de ella. Sasori se fijó los ojos de la chica, ahora abiertos con curiosidad.

Sakura desvió nerviosa la mirada ante la suya ¿Qué le había preguntado? ¿Acaso la había escuchado bien? Quería saber lo que pensaba de ella, pero ¿Y eso por qué? La miro algo sorprendido ante aquello.

- ¿Acaso te importa lo que yo piense de ti?

- Pues... si.

- ¿Por qué?

A parte de la sorpresa inicial, Sasori parecía no mostrar ningún asombro o curiosidad, simplemente cogió el vaso de café y dio otro sorbo.

- Pues, me gusta saber lo que la gente piensa de mí.

- Eso es muy extraño.

- Ya, supongo que si y algo tonto, lo se.

- No debería importarte lo que piensan los demás.

- Y no me importa es solo que antes he hablado mucho y me gustaría saber que piensas de mi.

- Pues no se... ¿Sinceramente?

- Si, claro, sinceramente.

- Siempre me has parecido un poco tonta.

Sakura se esperaba algo así, más que nada porque ella misma se lo había repetido hasta la saciedad pero aún así se sintió decepcionada y quizás hasta algo dolida.

- Quiero decir - añadió Sasori lentamente - Que siempre te he visto detrás de Sasuke, preocupada por él, viendo por sus ojos y sin fijarte en nada más. Todo lo que hacía Sasuke estaba bien, te ponías de su lado sin valorar si tenía razón y llorabas mucho hasta que te volviste una bruta pero aún así seguí pensando que no tenías personalidad.

- ¿Y no es lo mismo que Fatora hace contigo? - contestó algo ofendida - También va detrás de ti y hace todo lo que tu le pides, y es peor porque la tratas mal y la menosprecias.

Sasori dio una larga calada al cigarrillo.

- Tienes razón - soltó el humo lentamente - Fatora es a mi lo que tu a Sasuke, así que al verla a ella te ves a ti misma.

- Y tu también.

- Yo no le he pedido que venga detrás de mí.

- Ni Sasuke me lo... - Sakura reflexionó sobre la frase que iba a decir, resultaba de lo más patética porque ahora se daba cuenta de que ella era igual y de que Sasuke la trataba igual de mal que siempre había visto a Sasori tratar a Fatora. Siempre había pensado que Sasori era un ser ridículo con aires de superioridad y Fatora se comportaba como una verdadera estúpida... igual que Sasuke y ella.

No iba a llorar. No quería volver a llorar, basta ya de llantos, llorando no estaba consiguiendo nada, lo que tenía que hacer era ser fuerte y valorarse más a si misma.

Y ahora que hablaba con Sasori sobre Fatora y le escuchaba fríamente se daba cuenta de lo molesta que le resultaba esa chica y lo molesta que debía resultar ella para Sasuke aunque esa no era razón para que las tratasen de esa forma, ni a ella, ni a Fatora.

...

- ¿Así que por fin lo hiciste? - preguntaba la abuela de Shikamaru mientras este la miraba con las manos dentro de los bolsillos y cara de aburrimiento.

- Si, ha sido muy problemático pero ya lo hice.

- ¿Y no te sientes mejor?

- Me siento igual. Esto no significa nada, estamos como estábamos, no veo gran diferencia.

- Ay hijo que flojo que eres para todo, eres igualito a como era tu abuelo, por eso la abuela Shikami te quiere tanto, porque eres igual que su hijo.

- Bueno, también era tu marido.

- Y la persona con más paciencia que he conocido ¿A que no sabes que de jovencita yo no le soportaba?

- Mira, igual que Akane a mí.

- Le consideraba insoportable, siempre quejándose de cualquier cosa... no le soportaba y tu eres igual que él.

- ¿Y que le hizo casarse con una mujer tan problemática como tu?

- Pregúntatelo a ti mismo.

Shikamaru suspiró, si que era cierto, Akane era sin duda la chica más problemática que conocía, más incluso que Ino y eso que de niño él pensaba que no habría ninguna más problemática que ella. Supuso que él era igual que su abuelo y cuanto más difícil se lo ponía una chica más se empeñaba en conseguir que le hiciera caso... vete tu a saber, la mente humana es muy compleja.

- ¿No crees que hacer una fiesta es un poco exagerado, abuela?

- ¿El qué?

- La tía Haruko me ha dicho que pida al tio que prepare los fuegos artificiales y que desde que papá trajo a Akane estáis preparando esta celebración.

- ¿Qué celebración? Por dios Shikamaru no empieces a imaginar cosas. Todos los años, en esta época, lanzamos fuegos artificiales para celebrar la berrida claro que tu, como hace tanto que no vienes ya no te acuerdas. Solemos hacerlo cuando está terminando pero este año la abuela y yo pensamos hacerlo para que Akane los viera, solo para animarla. Cuando la trajo tu padre estaba bastante hundida, es asombroso como se ha recuperado, supongo que será cosa del embarazo.

- Ah, ya veo. De todas formas quería preguntarte que es lo que habéis hablado con ella para conseguir que se animase.

- En realidad nada. Hablamos de su futuro, de lo que esperaba del futuro, ella nos habló de sus deseos de estudiar y la abuela Shikami le preguntó si estaba segura de que su familia la iba a dejar estudiar. Eso la entristeció aún más porque se dio cuenta de que era un sueño imposible, de pronto cayó en el detalle de que sus estudios a su familia no le importaban nada, que su madre siempre hablaba de que su hermano mayor tenía que ir a la universidad e incluso el pequeño porque su padrastro quería que fuese médico o algo así y que su padre también hablaba de su hijo mayor y de uno que era muy listo y nadie hablaba de ella, nadie planeaba donde iba a estudiar. A mi me dio mucha pena escucharla.

La mente analítica de Shikamaru lo procesó todo rápidamente mientras su abuela hablaba. Seguramente en esos momentos Akane se daría cuanta de que no había universidades públicas cerca de Konoha, que tendría que trasladarse a otra ciudad y su madre no iba a permitir algo así y en cuanto a las privadas pues tampoco querrían gastar el dinero en ella, a fin y al cabo era una mujer y la sociedad aún era bastante sexista para esos temas y muchas mujeres son las que, ellas mismas, opinan que su mejor futuro es casarse y ocuparse de su casa y sus hijos.

Que triste era todo, sobretodo para alguien rebelde como Akane.

Recordó las frases de Kushina: _"quería huir de su casa, soñaba con ser periodista y viajar por el mundo para huir de esa prisión en la que se siente". _La realidad debió ser muy dura para ella.

- Pero la abuela Shikami - continuó su abuela - Le dijo que no tuviera miedo de nada porque quizás estar embarazada era lo mejor que podía pasarle. Ahora podría escapar de ese ambiente agobiante en el que vivía, ahora se ocuparía de ella misma y de algo suyo, suyo, un hijo suyo, no de su madre, algo que sería de ella, alguien que confiaría en ella y le daría cariño. Sabemos que ser madre no es fácil y menos aún ser madre adolescente, ni padre tampoco, pero es que ella ya ha sido madre, ha tenido casi todas las responsabilidades y ninguna satisfacción. Tu padre nos contó como había reaccionado su madre, que no la dejaba volver a su casa, la violencia con la que la trataba, lo mal que siempre la debían haber tratado y nos dimos cuenta de que debías quererla de verdad y debía ser especial para ti para conseguir que alguien tan flojo como tu hiciera algo y nosotros, Shikamaru, somos una familia, para lo bueno y para lo malo, cuando las cosas vienen buenas todos lo celebramos y cuando son malas somos una piña. Claro que no nos gustó la idea de que a tu edad ya tengas que asumir tantas responsabilidades, no nos hizo ninguna gracia, pero a lo hecho, pecho... es lo bueno que tienen las familias, tu no te has dado cuenta de esas cosas pero ella, que no tiene familia, lo valora muchísimo.

- Ya veo, por eso os ha cogido tanto cariño.

- Es como aquel gato abandonado que una vez tu padre trajo a casa. Nadie queríamos tener gatos pero tu padre se lo encontró y lo trajo y una vez que lo había traído ¿cómo íbamos a volver a abandonarlo? Ella es como ese gato, asustada, miedosa, cada vez que hacíamos un gesto brusco el animalillo se escondía pero cualquier muestra de cariño que le dábamos lo agradecía muchísimo, cogió mucho cariño a tu padre, no se separaba de él... era un animal muy agradecido.

Shikamaru dejó a su abuela mientras recapacitaba sobre lo que le había dicho, así que Akane era un gatito abandonado ¿Estaba comparando a Akane con un gato? Menudas comparaciones que hacía su abuela. Regresó a la cocina, allí estaba aún Akane, disfrutando de sus banderillas.

- ¿Qué haces todavía aquí? ¿No te han dicho que te vayas a descansar un poco?

- Ya me siento mejor.

- Akane no te me pongas cabezona. Estarás mejor pero tienes que cuidarte.

- Ay que pesado que eres.

- Es que no quiero... no quiero perder a mi hija, ni a ti ¿Y mi tía?

- Ha ido con tu tio a comprar al pueblo. Ha dicho que esta noche vamos a hacer una barbacoa y que vamos a invitar a todos.

- ¿Qué todos?

- A Ino, Naruto y los demás y no te preocupes que como ya existen los móviles ha llamado a Shikato para preguntarles a ellos y han dicho que si y que luego pagan su parte, que no son unos gorrones ¿Qué te parece si nosotros preparamos la ensalada?

- No, tú no, tú te vas a echar un rato ahora mismo.

- Pero no tengo sueño.

- Pues no te duermas, pero te echas, pesada que eres muy pesada.

- ¿Y no me dejas ayudarte?

- No.

- ¿Y no me puedo quedar aquí, sentadita y tranquila?

- No serás capaz de estarte quieta.

- Lo prometo. Anda, tú preparas la ensalada y yo te miro y mientras me cuentas cosas.

- ¿De qué?

- De tus abuelas, cuéntame cosas de ellas.

- ¿Y qué quieres que te cuente?

- No se, cosas de ellas, son geniales ¿No crees?

- Nunca me lo he planteado.

- Pues si, son geniales, las admiro muchísimo. Me han enseñado que se puede ser una persona maravillosa, activa, creativa... son fantásticas, las veo y veo mujeres, mujeres de verdad, que han luchado por sacar la familia adelante, a sus hijos, que han luchado por ellos y por mantener la familia unida y... ¿sabías que cuando tu bisabuela era joven las mujeres no estudiaban? Claro, ellas por lo visto no lo necesitaban, solo necesitaban casarse y los únicos que estudiaban en la universidad eran los niños y tu abuela se propuso antes de casarse que sus hijos, todos sus hijos irian a la universidad, ya fueran niños o niñas, todos tendrían la misma oportunidad ¿No es asombroso?

Shikamaru miraba a Akane sonriendo, veía en sus ojos ese brillo que tanto le caracterizaba, ese que siempre tenía cuando hacía planes, como una especie de pasión, la misma que ponía en sus gestos y sus palabras y entonces comprendió porqué a pesar de ser la chica más problemática que conocía siempre le había gustado tanto.

- Podemos hacer unos pasteles por si alguien quiere algo dulce ¿Que te parece? - habló por decir algo y no quedar como un imbécil mirándola tontamente.

- Si a ti no te gustan los dulces.

- Pero me gustas tú y como comes chocolate - le guiñó un ojo.

- Pervertido. Me da igual, yo no puedo comer azúcar.

- Entonces no lo haremos, no quiero que te envidia. De todas formas creo que será mejor que subas a descansar, la ensalada la podemos preparar mientras se hace la barbacoa, ahora tengo que ir a cuidar a la cierva herida.

- ¿Puedo ir contigo?

- Dios, que tozuda que eres. Escucha chica problemática - dijo atrayéndola hacia si y abrazándola - Me das muchos disgustos, no te dejas cuidar.

- Será que no estoy acostumbrada a no hacer nada.

- Pues vas a tener que aprender porque te lo repito: no quiero que te pase nada. Por favor, hazme caso alguna vez, déjame cuidarte... eres mi gatito abandonado y tengo que cuidarte - dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

- ¿Gatito? ¿Eso soy para ti? ¿Un gato? - frunció el ceño.

- Te va a estallar la vena del cuello, ahora se te ve más y da miedo.

- Eres "mu" tonto, pero "mu" tonto.

- Pero te quiero, no lo olvides.

El impertinente sonido del móvil de Akane desde la mochila que había dejado sobre una de las sillas, rompió la magia que empezaba a crearse.

- ¿Te has llevado al móvil? ¿Quien esperas que te llamase?

- Maron o... mi madre - contestó con desilusión mientras sacaba el móvil, se separaba iba hacia la puerta y miraba el nombre de quien le llamaba - Hola Sasuke. Espera que aquí hay muy mala cobertura - decía saliendo de la cocina hacia el comedor.

- Maldita sea - murmuró - El Uchiha tenía que ser, ese tío es una verdadera mosca cojonera.

_- No, no me molestas pero creo que no es el momento adecuado _- continuaba hablando Akane.

- Uy que no molesta - mascullaba Shikamaru - Si, si molestas Uchiha, molestas bastante

_- ¿Es que te pasa algo?_

- "Uy si" - habló con tono de burla Shikamaru - "Te echo mucho de menos, Cenicienta"

_- No, se que te pasa algo, lo noto._

- "Lo que pasa es que quiero meterte un buen polvo"

_- ¿Es por Sakura? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Habéis discutido?… ¿No? Entonces será que la hechas de menos._

- Ya te cuento yo lo que ese echa de menos - gruñó mientras empezó a buscar algo por los armarios.

_- Ya, ya veo. Bueno, el lunes hablamos, si es que después de lo que te voy a contar te quedan ganas, claro._

- "Si yo no quiero hablar, quiero utilizar la lengua para otra cosa" - abrió el congelador del frigorífico y algo llamó su atención, una enorme tarrina de helado de chocolate, lo cogió.

_- No, no digas eso, eso no es cierto._

- Uy que no y otra cosa también te metería, si lo sabré yo - volvió a abrir uno de los armarios y cogió un vaso.

_- Solo te pasa que estás muy confundido._

- No, confundido no está, ya te lo digo yo - cogió una cuchara la introdujo en el helado y cogió un trozo que echó en el vaso, depositando la cuchara en el fregadero.

_- No... mira Sasuke esto no es para hablarlo por teléfono, tendremos que hablarlo cara a cara._

- "Cara a cara yo te haría otra cosa que no es hablar" - abrió el congelador y volvió a guardar la tarrina de helado, cogió ahora una cucharilla pequeña.

_- Es que no es algo para contar por teléfono, pero vamos, no tiene que ver contigo, es un problema mío que a ti no te afecta._

- Vaya, pues menos mal - se acercó a ella por la espalda, acercó sus labios al cuello de la chica y depositó un beso pequeño, ella hizo un gesto de sorpresa.

_- Lo siento Sasuke, lo siento mucho pero yo... esto tenemos que hablarlo cara a cara._

Shikamaru se colocó ahora delante de ella y le enseñó el vaso con aquella sustancia de color marrón y se lo acercó a la nariz. Akane abrió los ojos instintivamente ¿eso era chocolate?

_- Imposible, no estoy en Konoha _- habló ya sin prestar mucha atención a su interlocutor y mirando el vaso y como Shikamaru lo movía a su alrededor.

Shikamaru sonrió y sacó la cucharilla llena de helado y lo acercó a los labios de Akane que rápidamente los abrió y atrapó la cuchara con la boca.

Shikamaru se quedó ensimismado viendo el gesto de placer que Akane ponía al saborear su querido chocolate y Akane dejó de prestar atención a su interlocutor.

_- Perdona Sasuke, es que no te he oído _- Shikamaru volvió a llenar la cucharilla y se la ofreció pero justo cuando Akane estaba a centímetros de ella, la retiró - ¡Dame! - susurró la chica y Shikamaru repitió de nuevo el mismo gesto.

Lo hizo varias veces llevando la cucharilla en diversas direcciones y provocando el enfado de Akane.

- Dame - repetía en voz baja.

Ya si que Akane no hacía caso de lo que Sasuke hablaba, solo miraba el movimiento de la cucharilla hasta que Shikamaru la introdujo en su propia boca.

- Imbécil - volvió a susurrar - _Perdona Sasuke, entonces nos vemos el lunes y hablamos ¿De acuerdo?_

Shikamaru una vez más volvió a mostrarle la cucharilla llena de helado. Akane le dio un pequeño manotazo y se giró altiva hacia un lado para no verla pero Shikamaru insistía.

- ¡Que me dejes! - gruñó en voz baja - _Bueno, Sasuke, como quieras, pero créeme que deberías hablar con Sakura, creo que te pase lo que te pase ella te entenderá._

Shikamaru llevó de nuevo la cuchara a su boca y la saboreó. Después de sacarla se acercó a Akane mientras dejaba el vaso encima de un mueble del comedor y rozaba suavemente su mejilla hasta llevar su mano hacia la barbilla y guiarla para que le mirase.

Akane pensaba en el chocolate, no lo podía evitar, una vez que lo probaba siempre quería un poquito más

- Dame - parecía ronronear como un gatito.

Sonriendo de medio lado, Shikamaru cogió el móvil de la mano de Akane y lo apagó.

- Cógelo tu misma.

Se inclinó hacia ella y tomo los labios de la chica con delicadeza, con un beso sencillo, sin profundizar en ningún momento. Fue Akane la que se lanzó a sus labios como si quisiera succionar el chocolate que aún quedase, hundiendo los dedos entre su pelo para impedir que se alejase.

Cuando por fin le soltó, Akane tenía la cara bastante roja y se llevó las manos a la boca, tapándosela con gesto asustado.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta del comedor les hizo mirar sobresaltados.

En la puerta, un señor que, como todos los Nara, se parecía mucho al padre de Shikamaru, con una coleta parecida y hasta la misma pequeña barba, les miraba sonriendo de medio lado.

- Quizás no debería haber visto esto.

- Tío Ensui - habló casi con tono aburrido Shikamaru - ¿Qué haces aquí? Ahora iba a buscarte.

- Ya, ya, supongo que querías recordarme algo, pero ya lo ha hecho tu abuela - Bueno que yo iba a beber agua, vosotros seguir con lo vuestro, pero creo que estaríais más cómodos en la habitación.

- Eres tonto, todo es culpa tuya, ciervo del demonio - gruñó por lo bajo Akane entrando de nuevo en la cocina aunque de pronto se giró para recoger el vaso que aún estaba sobre el mueble.

- ¿Mía? Has sido tu la que me ha besado, tu, querida cabeza de calabaza, tu.

- ¡Déjame en paz! La culpa es tuya por enseñarme este chocolate y luego no darme.

- Excusas, excusas.

- Eres un pervertido - refunfuñó mientras metía la cuchara en su boca.

- Ah si, claro, ahora soy yo el pervertido.

...

En el club de tenis, bajo el porche de la entrada, refugiado de la lluvia que cada vez era más intensa, Sasuke miraba su móvil como si ese aparato tuviese la culpa de todo.

- Déjala en paz de una vez - le dijo una voz femenina no muy lejos de él. Se giró para mirar y se encontró a Temari mirándole con cara de enfado.

- ¿Te dedicas ahora a espiarme tu también?

- No me interesa tu vida pero hablabas lo suficientemente fuerte como para escucharte, no tengo la culpa de que funcione mi capacidad auditiva, si era un secreto haber hablado más bajo o en un lugar privado.

Temari había salido a respirar un poco, estaba con Matsuri tomando un refresco y hablando de tonterías cuando vio pasar por allí a Itachi y sintió que se ahogaba. Había tomado la decisión de apartarse de ellos, de Itachi y de Neji y de pronto verle allí, de improviso, le produjo mucha ansiedad y, extrañamente en ella, tomó la decisión mas cobarde: huir, pero es que no se sentía con fuerzas para mirarle a los ojos, menos aún después de que la pidiese compartir su vida.

No se percató de la presencia de Sasuke hasta que le oyó hablar con tono lastimero. Casi le dio pena, se le veía preocupado, notaba que sabía que pasaba algo aunque no el que y su voz sonaba muy distinta a como lo hacía habitualmente.

- Hazme caso - le dijo tratando de suavizar su propio tono y que no se notara la animadversión que le producía - No se cuanto te gusta Akane pero es mejor que la olvides.

Sasuke la miró fijamente durante unos segundos que a Temari empezaron a hacérseles eternos.

- ¿Está embarazada? - preguntó seca y escuetamente.

- No soy yo quien tiene que contestarte eso.

- Pues ya lo has hecho.

- Me imagino que ella quiere explicártelo personalmente. No te lo tomes tan a mal, en la vida no siempre se gana, piensa que puedes haber perdido una chica pero quizás has ganado.

- No hay problema con eso. El niño es mío.

Temari le miró incrédula y casi asustada, aquella afirmación sonó realmente rotunda.

- No es lo que yo he oído.

- Ya, tu amigo ha sido muy rápido adjudicándose el premio pero es mío y no voy a dejar que me lo quite, puedes ir diciéndoselo.

Sin mas, Sasuke se giró y se marchó de allí. Temari parpadeó confusa un par de veces, enseguida buscó su móvil entre las cosas de su bolso y lo encendió. Mientras esperaba que contestasen, con una mano sacó un paquete de tabaco, lo movió suavemente para que algunos cigarrillos sobresaliesen y llevó los labios a uno para sacarlo.

- ¿Shikamaru? - habló mientras guardaba el paquete y se quitaba el cigarro de la boca - ¿Cómo estás?

Mientras Shikamaru contestaba ella volvió a poner el cigarrillo en sus labios para buscar ahora el mechero. De improviso se encontró una llama frente a ella, una mano masculina sujetaba un mechero dorado, ella se acercó y aspiró para encender el cigarro.

- Gracias - contestó.

- Vamos Hidan - escuchó una ronca voz masculina.

- Ya voy, ya voy, eres un pesado, Kakuzu - oyó a quien le había ofrecido fuego mientras veía sus zapatos alejarse. Levantó la vista pero solo vio su espalda, tenía un buen porte y el pelo muy claro y engominado.

- Perdona Shikamaru, te llamo para decirte que Sasuke sabe que Akane está embarazada y dice que el niño es suyo.

…

- Vale, genial, gracias, el lunes nos vemos - Shikamaru apagó el móvil y lo guardó con desgana - Así que el Uchiha quiere guerra, pues habrá de dársela - masculló entre dientes.

...

Jisei esperaba en casa de Iruka ya impaciente y nerviosa. Tardaba mucho ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? ¿Tanto necesitaba para disimular un poco con Kakashi? ¿Pero cuanto se enrollaba este hombre? A lo mejor es que se había olvidado de que ella le esperaba, no, que tontería ¿Cómo iba a olvidarse? Claro que estaba Anko ¿Y si...? Es que Anko era una mujer muy atractiva y ya había salido con ella ¿Y si...? No, por supuesto que no, Iruka no iba a sentirse embaucado tanto como para llegar hasta el punto de olvidar que tenía a una chica en su casa, esperándole.

¿Pero por qué tardaba tanto?

¿Y ella que hacía? Se aburría soberanamente. Podría haberse entretenido preparando té para cuando Iruka llegase pero le parecía que era tomarse muchas libertades.

Pues lo haría. Se levantó decidida, ya que Iruka tardaba tanto tendría que compensarla de alguna forma, así que iba a buscar entre sus armarios a ver si encontraba el té y lo prepararía, a fin de cuentas Iruka miraba por su cocina con toda la naturalidad que daba la confianza ¿Por qué no iba ella a hacerlo?

Y lo preparó, pero Iruka seguía sin venir.

Hay que ver lo largos que se pueden hacer los minutos cuando esperas a alguien. Jisei se levantó y anduvo por enésima vez por la casa de Iruka. En realidad no era una casa, era un pequeño apartamento que tenía un comedor-cocina, todo incluido, el servicio y una habitación. Sin darse cuenta Jisei entró en la habitación y se sentó en la cama del profesor. Acarició el edredón de forma mecánica y soñadora como si fuese parte de Iruka, suspiró y de pronto, sin saber porqué y llevada por esa curiosidad que siempre sienten las mujeres sin razón aparente abrió uno de los cajones de la pequeña mesa que tenía al lado de la cama, quería saber si en lo que no se veía, Iruka era igual de ordenado que con lo que se veía.

Lo cerró rápidamente algo asustada, claro que ¿De que se asustaba? Encontrar una caja de preservativos en la habitación de un hombre joven no era ni tan extraño, ni tan malo, era lo normal ¿o no? Además eso quería decir que tomaba precauciones.

Por fin sonó el timbre de la puerta y Jisei corrió a abrir. Al otro lado de esta se encontró la imagen más lamentable de Iruka que esperaba ver, completamente empapado, su coleta medio deshecha y caída, la ropa pegada al cuerpo y un gesto que indicaba que acababa de llegar corriendo. Jisei no supo si sentir pena por él o reconocer que hasta tenía su punto de sexy.

- ¿Puedo pasar? - dijo ahogadamente el profesor.

- Si, claro, pasa, pasa, estás en tu casa - dijo con cierta burla.

- No sabes la que está cayendo ahora, es horroroso. Con tu permiso voy a darme una ducha caliente porque estoy helado.

- Claro. He preparado té ¿Te parece bien?

- Genial, me parece genial - decía mientras entraba en el servicio.

Jisei se sentó a esperar a que Iruka saliese del mismo. No tardó en hacerlo, salía con una toalla de color musgo anudada a la cintura.

- Perdona - dijo sonriendo y caminando depreisa hacia su habitación - Se me olvidó coger ropa.

- No, no te preocupes - Jisei le miró detenidamente, no quería perderse ni un detalle de aquella escena tan inusual.

- No se como vamos a hacer para ir a tu casa - hablaba desde su habitación.

- ¿Por qué?

- Llueve mucho y mi coche está aparcado en tu casa ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Podríamos llamar a mi padre o a Kisuke y que vengan a recogernos.

- Buena idea.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Al final he dejado a Jisei e Iruka en la mitad pero es que se alargaba todo mucho y no se me olvida a Chouji._

_Muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios que habéis puesto, me han hecho mucha ilusión, sobretodo después de que recibí uno diciendo que era una ***** que me hizo pensar bastante… bueno, para gustos, colores, solo que creo que no hace falta ni gritar, ni ofender para decir una opinión, personalmente agradezco a todo el mundo que comenta aunque si no tiene nada bueno que decir pues le pediría que se ahorre el trabajo porque yo voy a seguir escribiendo igual mi historia._

_**w.a.t.s**__., muchas gracias, a ti y a gemelos 1 y 2 por leer y a ti por comentar. Si, bueno, era lo que pretendía, que fuera distinto, quizás para gente que aunque le gusten las historia "normales" también busquen algo original. Diles a gemelos 1 y 2 que no te regañen que yo te defiendo._

_**Emily**__, muchas gracias, como me alegra que te gustara el capítulo y más aún saber que sirvió para animarte un poco, eso si que me hace feliz. Gracias por leer._

_**Lala-chan**__, muchas, muchas gracias, como siempre, tus comentarios son fantásticos y consiguen animarme y motivarme a escribir mejor, supongo que para no defraudar a nadie, de veras que si deja de gustarte no me lo digas porque lloraría, simplemente deja de comentar, con eso ya me daré por enterada._

_Se que está siendo un fin de semana largo pero es cuando pasan cosas… después de eso ya adelantaré un poco._

_Bueno pues que tengáis una buena semana y nos vemos en el siguiente ¡Sayo!_


	107. Penas y temores son amores

_Capítulo largo y con final cursi y fluffy, de los míos. No sale Sakura, ya os lo digo, sale Chouji que lo tenía abandonadito y Rock Lee._

_Espero que os guste._

_Voy a dedicar este capítulo a __**H23**__ que con una paciencia infinita sabe ver en el fondo de los personajes y me pone al tanto, gracias por el tiempo que te tomas._

_Espero que os guste._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Penas y temores son amores**

Chouji caminaba pesadamente por las calles de Konoha camino de su casa, se estaba mojando, si, pero ni lo notaba, estaba demasiado preocupado por Ryuko.

¿Por qué les caía tan mal a los padres de Ryuko? ¿Que había hecho él para caerlas tan mal?

Llegó a su casa empapado y totalmente desolado. Se sentó para quitarse las zapatillas mientras comenzaba a sentir un peso enorme sobre él, sería la ropa mojada y hasta comenzaba a sentir frío.

- ¡Chouji! - se alarmó su madre al verle - ¿Que te ha pasado?

- Nada - contestó pesadamente - No me pasa nada.

- ¿Pero has visto como vienes?

- Es que está lloviendo.

- Anda, quítate esa ropa mojada. Voy a prepararte la bañera.

Chouji no tenía ganas de nada, ni de hablar, ni de dar explicaciones, ni de bañarse pero tampoco quería preocupar a su madre así que se bañaría.

Al cabo de unos minutos estaba en el cuarto de baño, sentado en un taburete y enjabonándose sin mucho ánimo mientras recordaba la mirada del padre de Ryuko y su silencio y también la mirada de su madre, una mirada llena de desprecio hacia él y de desilusión hacia su hija y las como intentaba disimular esa desilusión hablando de forma pausada pero no, a él no le engañó, se notaba el reproche en sus palabras, además tampoco es que fuera muy amable cuando se despidió de él, solo le faltó decir: "anda y lágate de una vez".

Se aclaró echándose agua tibia con la cubeta y se metió en la bañera, llena de agua caliente hasta el borde, por lo menos parecía que su cuerpo entraba en calor, no así su ánimo.

Se suponía que los padres de Ryuko iban a venir tarde ¿Por qué tuvieron que adelantar tanto el regreso? Maldita sea, eso no tenía que haber pasado, tuvieron que llegar de improviso, cuando no se lo esperaban, precisamente cuando se disponían ya a irse, menudo susto que se habían llevado y menuda situación tan incómoda.

De nuevo las miradas de los padres de Ryuko aparecieron en su mente. Cerró los ojos como si al hacerlo fueran a desaparecer y se sumergió un poco más en la bañera. Tenía que calmarse, se notaba bastante alterado, quizás lo mejor era recordar lo bien que se lo habían pasado y olvidar el maldito incidente.

Y si que se lo había pasado bien.

_"..._

_Cuando llegaron a casa de Ryuko esta le llevó hasta el comedor y le encendió la tele, luego le pasó el mando a distancia._

_- No tardo mucho, toma, ve lo que quiera._

_- ¿Que vamos a comer?_

_- Pues no lo se, voy a ver que me ha dejado mi madre._

_- ¿Tu madre te deja la comida hecha?_

_- Es que es muy madraza, muy exagerada, se cree que soy muy patosa y que no se hacer nada._

_- Será que no quiere que te hagas mayor._

_- Si, será eso. Bueno voy a ver que hay por la cocina._

_- Yo te ayudo ¿Me dejas, verdad?_

_- ¿Tu sabes cocinas?_

_- ¿Cómo no voy a saber yo cocinar? - rió con ganas - Para mi saber cocinar es imprescindible._

_- Si, claro, lo olvidaba - rió también - Pues ven conmigo y así me dices que te gusta._

_- ¿A mi? Cualquier cosa, yo tengo buen diente._

_Una vez en la cocina, Ryuko abrió el frigorífico y sacó unos platos con unos fritos._

_- ¿Esto es lo que vas a comer?_

_- Parece ser que es lo que mi madre pretende que coma._

_- ¿Solo eso?_

_- Yo no como tanto como tu ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una tortilla y una ensalada también?_

_- De acuerdo, para empezar no está mal._

_- Bueno, ya veremos si no se me ocurre otra cosa._

_Ryuko abrió un cajón y sacó un delantal que se puso mientras hablaba con Chouji._

_- ¿Se te da bien hacer ensaladas?_

_- De vicio, ya lo verás ¿No me puedes dejar un delantal a mi? Es que no quiero mancharme._

_- No tengo delantales de hombre, aquí los hombres no cocinan, tendrás que ponerte uno mío o de mi madre._

_- Bueno._

_Ryuko sacó de un cajón un delantal rosa que Chouji se puso sin mirar, era un delantal con un conejito dibujado en él y más volantes de los que Ryuko recordaba y, evidentemente, al chico le quedaba bastante pequeño. Al verlo Ryuko no pudo evitar romper a reír._

_- ¿Que pasa? - miró el delantal - Hombre muy masculino no es._

_- Ay no es eso - continuó riendo - Es que... es que... ay... tienes una pinta muy rara._

_- ¿Estoy sexy?_

_La risa de Ryuko se acrecentó._

_- Perdona... no lo puedo evitar._

_- ¿Que pasa? ¿No estoy sexy?_

_- Estás... monísimo... monísimo de la muerte - y cada vez se reía más._

_- ¿Te pone, eh?_

_Ryuko sentía que los mofletes empezaban a dolerle de la risa._

_- Chica, si llego a saber lo que produce en ti lo hago antes._

_Parecía que la risa de Ryuko menguaba pero de improviso volvía a aumentar._

_- Ay que se me va a escapar... por favor... quítate eso._

_- Si hombre, con lo que te estás excitando de verme me lo voy a quitar, esto no me lo quito yo ya._

_- Tonto... no digas tonte... rías._

_- ¿Sabes que se te está yendo la fuerza por la risa?_

_- Se me esta yendo todo... ay que no puedo más._

_- ¿Y si ahora aprovecho para atacarte?_

_- ¿Tu crees que... con esas pintas... ay... puedes atacar a alguien?_

_Chouji se acercó a ella y la abrazó obligándola a mantener las manos delante de su pecho._

_- ¿Y si ahora me aprovecho de ti?_

_- No lo harás._

_- ¿Ah no? Hoy no me has dado ningún beso y se supone que soy tu amigo con derecho a roce._

_- Eso te lo has inventado tú._

_- De todas formas ahora no puedes defenderte así que..._

_De cualquier forma la risa de la chica le hacía muy difícil besarla._

_- ¿Quieres dejar de reírte de una vez?_

_- No, puedo... ay, que dolor de mofletes._

_De pronto se cayó, le miró y le besó como nunca lo había hecho hasta entonces._

_Los besos de Ryuko siempre habían sido breves, escuetos y casi huidizos y siempre tenía que empezar Chouji, nunca, había ella tomado la iniciativa o por lo menos él no lo recordaba, Ryuko era bastante pasiva para esos temas por eso él siempre tenía miedo de ir un paso más adelante y también siempre temía que en realidad a ella no le gustase y la estuviese dando asco o algo._

_Pero esta vez había sido ella la que tomó la iniciativa, bueno, a veces ya la tomaba pero siempre era para besos pequeños y rápidos, no como ese, además se apretó contra su cuerpo y podía sentir su corazón latir de forma acelerada._

_..."_

- ¡Chouji! ¡Chouji! - gritaba su madre al otro lado de la puerta mientras la golpeaba - ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha pasado algo?

Chouji se incorporó como si le presionasen un resorte, de forma rápida, algo asustado.

- ¡Si mamá! - gritó también aturdido - No pasa nada, ya salgo.

- ¿Por qué no me contestabas?

- Lo siento, esta distraído.

- La cena está lista, no tardes.

- No, ya voy.

Minutos después salía vestido con un cómodo kimono y se sentó frente a la pequeña mesa donde sus padres estaban esperándole para empezar a cenar.

Chouza miraba preocupado a su hijo, era evidente que le pasaba algo y a la misma conclusión llegaba su madre. Chouji estaba callado, triste, no levantaba la vista del plato y sus movimientos eran lentos y pesados, pero sobretodo lo que más alarmaba a sus padres era que a penas comía.

- ¿Que te pasa, Chouji? - dijo su madre preocupada - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Estoy bien - contestó de forma automática.

- Lo mismo te has resfriado con toda esa lluvia que te ha caído - le tocó la frente - ¿Te duele la garganta o algo?

- No, no me duele nada.

La madre miró a Chouza con ojos preocupados.

- ¿Le pasa algo a la comida? - habló ahora el padre.

- No, está buena, como siempre.

- ¿Entonces por qué no comes?

- No tengo apetito.

Eso era más que grave, realmente a Chouji le pasaba algo porque él nunca había perdido el apetito ni estando enfermo.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio entre los tres antes de que Chouza se decidiese a hablar.

- ¿Ha pasado algo con Ryuko?

Chouji levantó la vista y le miró.

- ¿Has discutido con ella? - añadió el padre.

- No, no he discutido con ella.

- ¿Es que le pasa algo a ella? - se alarmó la madre.

Chouji soltó los palillos sobre la mesa.

- ¿Le pasa algo malo a Ryuko? - repitió su padre.

- No lo se - respondió ahogadamente - Espero que si esté bien.

- ¿Es que le ha pasado algo malo? -insistió su padre.

- Vamos a ver, hijo - intervino la madre - Ibais a comer juntos y estabas tan contento ¿Es que habéis hecho algo que os tenga que preocupar?

- No, no, que va, en ese sentido puedes quedarte tranquila. Es que se puso a llover y decidimos quedarnos en su casa y ver una película.

- Muy razonable - habló el padre.

- Pero es que sus padres llegaron antes de lo que pensábamos.

- ¿Se han enfadado con Ryuko? - dijo la madre - ¿Es eso?

- Si - contestó pesadamente - Se han enfadado. No lo han mostrado, se han comportado como si no fuese nada pero yo he visto como me miraban y como miraban a Ryuko.

- Bueno - intercedió Chouza - Es su hija. Encontrarla a solas en su casa con un chico pues puede haberles impresionado.

- Supongo que si, pero es que... - la voz de Chouji empezó a sonar entrecortada, sentía una gran angustia subir desde su estómago y los ojos empezaron a llenársele de lágrimas - Es que yo no les gusto, papá, no les gusto, no me quieren para su hija.

Se llevó una mano a la boca tapándosela para que ningún sollozo saliera de sus labios y cerró los ojos provocando que las lágrimas comenzaran a resbalar por sus mejillas.

- ¿Cómo que no les gustas? - repitió la madre llena también de dolor porque si algo no soportaba era ver sufrir a su hijo.

- No les gusto, no se fían de mí, creen que voy a portarme mal con ella, que voy a ver si me enrollo con ella y luego la voy a dejar.

- ¿Pero de donde sacan esas ideas? - habló molesto Chouza.

- No se. Son muy protectores con ella. Los padres de Ryuko son mayores, más mayores que vosotros, bueno Ryuko me ha dicho que su padre ya tiene más de 60 años y su madre casi.

- ¿Tantos? - se extrañó la madre.

- Si, es que la tuvieron ya mayores. Ryuko tiene dos hermanos, los dos varones y se lleva bastantes años con ellos.

- Vamos, que vino de sorpresa - trató de sonreír la madre para suavizar el ambiente.

- Si, bueno, su hermano mayor es casi de tu edad, papá, con eso te digo todo.

- Y tendrán hasta nietos lo mismo - añadió la madre.

- Pues si, Ryuko tiene un sobrino.

- Ya veo - reflexionó el padre - Y supongo que como es la niña, la pequeña y todo eso la tendrán sobreprotegida. El problema no eres tú, creo que no le gustará ningún chico para ella.

- Ya, pero mi aspecto tampoco ayuda mucho.

- Eso es una tontería - le recriminó la madre - Si fueras delgado, guapo e inteligente pensarían que sería imposible que un chico así se fijase en su hija y que algo querría.

- En eso tiene razón tu madre.

- Supongo pero es que me siento tan... mal ¿Por qué no quieren darme una oportunidad? ¿Por qué me juzgan antes de conocerme?

- Chouji tu tienes un gran corazón, ya verás como llegarán a verlo, tu ten paciencia y trátalos con cariño.

- Pero mientras tanto ella lo está pasando mal y ellos le dicen lo poco que yo valgo y como la voy a lastimar ¿Y si termina por creerlos?

Chouza dio un largo suspiro.

- Creo que ya va siendo hora de que nos conozcan - afirmó rotundo.

- ¿Que quieres decir?

- Que no nos conocen, no saben nada de nosotros, ni nosotros de ellos y deberíamos conocer a la familia de tu novia, es lo normal.

- Pero no van a querer, ellos no admiten que seamos novios ni nada.

- ¿Y quien ha dicho que lo van a saber?

- ¿Cómo? - Chouji le miró perplejo.

- Supongo que su madre irá a comprar y esas cosas y tu madre también lo hace y si un día se encuentran, por casualidad, no veo porqué tu madre no va a saludarla, a fin de cuentas sois compañeros y amigos.

- No te entiendo.

- Hijo, esa familia no sabe muchas cosas de los Akimichi ¿verdad que no? Los Akimichi no somos unos arrastrados, puede que no tengamos tanto renombre como los Hyuuga pero...

- ¿Pero qué? - preguntó impaciente.

- Tu padre tiene razón - añadió la madre - Tienen que conocerte y la mejor forma de conocerte es ir conociendo a tu familia.

...

- ¿Has llamado a tu padre? - preguntaba Iruka saliendo de la habitación vestido ya con unos vaqueros y una camiseta.

- No lo cogen - respondió Jisei colgando el teléfono de casa de Iruka - Supongo que habrán salido.

- ¿Y tu hermano?

- Me da apuro llamarle, supongo que andará con alguna chica.

- O no, tu hermano a veces es bastante patético, no creas que liga tanto como dice.

Una melodía comenzó a sonar.

- ¿Ese es tu móvil?

- Si, si, quizás son mis padres - abrió su bolso y sacó el móvil - Si, mira, son ellos ¿Papá?... Ah, hola mamá ¿Dónde estáis?... Si... ya veo, ya... pues vaya fastidio... ¿Pero no os ha pasado nada, verdad?... menos mal...si... no, no te preocupes por nada... al menos pasarlo bien... si... hasta luego.

Iruka miraba expectante a Jisei.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Si, que salieron a dar una vuelta y les pilló la tormenta, como a nosotros, solo que ellos iban en coche y por lo visto han tenido un encontronazo con otro coche.

- ¿Les ha pasado algo? ¿Están heridos?

- No, no, por lo visto solo ha sido el susto y un pequeño abollón, nada importante, pero han decidido quedarse a dormir en un hotel.

- Vaya... tus padres son increíbles, siempre que pueden salen y... se nota que se quieren mucho.

- Si, son así. Bueno pues llamaré a Kisuke.

- O si no podemos llamar un taxi, o ir andando. No hay problema, nos ponemos unos chubasqueros que tengo y cogemos los paraguas.

Otra melodía volvió a sonar.

- ¿Y ahora quien será? - refunfuñó Iruka esta vez buscando su móvil - ¡Hombre Kisuke! Precisamente hablábamos de ti... Ya nos conoces, bueno ¿Qué te pasa?... Ah... ya veo, ya... pues es que yo quería pedirte un favor... no, nada muy grave. Es que estamos en mi casa refugiándonos de la tormenta y nos preguntábamos si podrías venir a buscarnos... no, claro... ya veo que no... bueno, si, iremos andando, no hay problema... hasta mañana... igualmente.

Iruka colgó y miró con gesto de paciencia a Jisei.

- Adivina.

- Que le ha pillado la tormenta vete tú a saber donde y no va a ir a casa.

- No preguntes detalles.

- No, si no pensaba hacerlo. Pues nada ¿Dónde están esos chubasqueros?

- También podemos pasar aquí la noche.

- ¿Aquí? Pero...

- ¿Y que más da? En tu casa tampoco hay nadie, la vamos a pasar los dos solos sea donde sea y ya que estamos aquí pues veo un poco ridículo salir y mojarnos.

Jisei pareció recapacitar durante unos minutos.

- Pues también tienes razón, es un poco absurdo.

- A no ser que en tu casa te sientas más segura o te de miedo estar aquí.

- No, que tontería, vamos a estar solos de cualquier forma.

- Si prefieres te acompaño a tu casa y me vuelvo.

- Si claro ¿Y que más? Como si yo te fuera de dejar que hicieras el camino de vuelta otra vez. Espera.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Jisei comenzó a marcar en su móvil.

- ¿Mamá? Si, soy yo... Es que tengo un problema... Es que quiero que me des permiso para pasar la noche en casa de Iruka... No, es que a nosotros también nos ha pillado la tormenta y su casa estaba mas cerca y hemos subido para que se cambiase porque se había empapado y es que Kisuke nos ha llamado y no va a ir a dormir a casa y entonces hemos pensado que es un poco tonto mojarnos de nuevo para ir a casa donde tampoco hay nadie...

_- ¿Tu sabes lo que me estás diciendo, Jisei? _- escuchó a través del auricular.

- Si, si lo se, por eso te pido permiso. Si no me lo das me iré yo sola a casa y él se quedará aquí.

_- ¿Tu te fías de Iruka?_

- Por supuesto que si.

_- ¿Y entonces por qué me llamas?_

- Porque necesito que tu lo sepas, que sepas que voy a pasar la noche con él, a solas.

_- Y quieres que te diga que confío en ti ¿Es eso?_

- Si, eso mismo.

_- Pues claro que confío en ti y también en Iruka. Anda pásamelo._

- Si. Iruka, mi madre quiere hablar contigo.

_Pasó el móvil a Iruka que lo cogió algo confuso._

- Dime.

_- Jisei me ha dicho que vais a estar solos esta noche._

- Si, pero no tiene que preocuparse, Jisei está a salvo conmigo, te lo prometo, te doy mi palabra, además si quieres la dejo en casa y me vuelo.

_- No seas tonto, me fío de tu palabra y prefiero que esté contigo a que esté sola; no me gustan las tormentas, me dan miedo, me quedo más tranquila si se que está contigo._

- No te preocupes que la voy a cuidar y... - a ver como le decía a esa mujer que no pensaba liarse con su hija, no era tan sencillo como parecía - Estará bien.

_- No lo dudo, confío en ti._

Iruka colgó y le devolvió el móvil a Jisei.

- Esto ha sido muy incómodo.

- Me imagino pero ya me quedo más tranquila.

- ¿Por que le he dicho a tu madre que no corrías peligro?

- Porque se que sabe que estamos solos.

- ¿Y eso?

- Sabiendo que mi madre sabe que estamos solos y lo que puede pasar pues como que me da... como cosa, no se si me explico.

- Si, si te explicas - sonrió amablemente - A mí también me da como cosa sabiendo que tu madre lo sabe, además le he dado mi palabra.

- Es que yo te deseo.

Iruka la miró abriendo lo ojos todo lo que pudo.

- ¿Que has dicho?

- Perdona, no quería asustarte pero es que es así, me gustaría besarte.

- Bueno, vamos a hablar de otra cosa.

- ¿Es que te da miedo lo que te diga?

- Pues... un poco.

- Iruka, yo soy virgen ¿lo sabías?

- Hombre pues... lo, lo suponía.

- Pero dentro de poco voy a cumplir 18 años, ya soy bastante mayor ¿no crees?

- Lo que creo es que a veces la gente se... - Iruka empezó a moverse nervioso hacia la cocina - se obsesiona con eso de la edad.

- Ya, ya lo se y no es que yo esté obsesionada es que he estado pensando y creo que tu eres el apropiado para... mi primera vez.

Si Iruka tuviera el poder de crear agujeros negros en ese momento hubiera creado uno.

- Jisei yo... me siento halagado por lo que dices pero...

- No, déjame hablar. Lo he estado pensando mucho, tu me gustas, me gustas mucho y creo que contigo sería mejor que con cualquiera de mi edad que suelen ser torpes y bueno tu ha tienes más experiencia, seguro que me tratarías bien pero... no estoy preparada.

¿Y que hacía? ¿Se sentía aliviado o se desmayaba?

- Mira Jisei ¿Tu crees que debemos hablar de esto?

- Si porque yo pienso esperarte. Pienso esperar a graduarme y entonces te pediré salir.

Iruka volvió a abrir los ojos enormemente.

- Jisei ¿Tú te encuentras bien?

- ¿Te doy miedo, sensei?

- Mira, sinceramente, si.

- Por eso he llamado a mi madre, para contenerme a mi misma, porque la verdad ahora mismo no me siento preparada, tengo como miedo.

Ahora Iruka sonrió y se acercó a ella cogiéndola de las manos.

- Jisei, tranquila, tú me gustas pero no haremos nada que tú no quieras, nunca.

Jisei le devolvió la sonrisa, una sonrisa de alivio porque si, porque realmente ella tenía miedo de si misma, de sus impulsos, de poner a Iruka en un aprieto, de que él se sintiera culpable y... y de miles de probabilidades que pasaban por su mente.

- ¿Y qué cenamos? - dijo de improviso Iruka.

- No se ¿No tienes nada?

- Hombre pues llevo una semana en tu casa, lo mismo lo que tengo está podrido o algo.

- Bueno pues... revisemos la nevera.

- ¿Y no te apetece que vayamos a cenar abajo? A dos pasos de aquí hay un restaurante. Yo te invito.

...

La barbacoa había empezado en la parte trasera de la casa familiar de los Nara. Todos parecían pasárselo muy bien, el primo de Shikamaru se acercó a él que estaba en un grupo con Akane y otros tres amigos suyos.

- Ya me han dicho la noticia, primo - le palmeó la espalda.

- Ah, si, me imagino, las noticias vuelan.

- Akane - llamó su atención poniendo la mano en su cintura - No se si darte la enhorabuena o el pésame.

- ¿Por qué? ¡Ah! ¿Por eso? Mostró la mano con el anillo en su dedo - Ha sido un detalle de Shikamaru.

- Conozco ese anillo y te queda mejor que a nadie.

Shikato le cogió la mano y se la besó.

- Si este vago te da algún problema me lo dices que yo me ocupo - le guiñó un ojo - Y si te arrepientes aquí estoy yo.

- ¡No gastes esas bromas, Shikato! - rió Akane - ¿No ves que tu primo se lo cree todo?

- Si, es un poco inocente.

Shikamaru les miraba arqueando las cejas.

- Te llevas más de lo que vales, primo, te lo digo yo.

- Y creerás que eres gracioso.

- Hay que ver como eres, hay que pincharte para todo, si no haces nada.

Shikamaru le miró intrigado.

- ¿Quieres decir que todo eso que me dijiste fue algo planeado para que yo me declarase?

- Las abuelas te conocen demasiado bien, primo, demasiado bien.

Shikamaru sonrió de medio lado.

- Y yo a ti también, y no me engañas, tu lo hiciste con mucho gusto.

- Pues claro. Realmente no me importaría quedarme con ella. Ya sabes, en el pueblo hay pocas chicas y las pocas que hay están deseando irse.

- Ya, ya... si te veo venir, no olvides que cuando tú vas yo ya estoy de vuelta.

- Tú descuídate y verás lo que te pasa.

Shikamaru frunció en ceño y masculló algo entre dientes, eso le recordaba al pesado de Sasuke. Buscó con la vista a Naruto y se acercó a él.

- Perdona Naruto, tengo que hablar contigo - le dijo cogiéndole del brazo.

- Vale, vale, tranquilízate un poco, dattebayo.

- Shino - llamó su atención - Ven con nosotros.

Shino les siguió en silencio hasta un apartado lugar.

- ¿Que pasa, Shikamaru? - preguntó Naruto - Me lo estaba pasando genial y hasta Ino está comiendo ensalada y todo, por cierto, muy buena.

- Si, muchas gracias. Mira Naruto tengo un ligero problema con tu amigo el Uchiha.

- ¿Con Sasuke?

- Si, me está empezando a tocar bastante las pelotas y necesito saber tu postura.

- ¿Qué postura?

- Pues verás, por lo visto, el señor cree que Akane está embarazada de él.

- Lo suponía - musitó Shino - ¿Ya se ha enterado?

- Me ha llamado Temari y me ha dicho que lo sabe y que ha dicho que el niño es suyo.

Naruto les miraba sin salir de su asombro.

- ¿Akane está embarazada de Sasuke?

- Akane está embarazada de mí, pero Sasuke da mucho por saco y yo necesito saber de que lado te vas a poner.

- ¿Cómo de que lado?

- Tu eres muy amigo de Sasuke, siempre le apoyas en todo y yo necesito saber si te vas a poner de su lado y me vas a fastidiar tu también.

- ¿Sasuke tiene razones para creer que ese niño es suyo?

- Puede tener sospechas - respondió Shino - Pero yo también.

- Creo que es hora de que me cuentes lo que pasó cuando os fuisteis de vacaciones - habló muy serio Shikamaru - Creo que tengo derecho a tener toda la información.

- ¿Que pasó en las vacaciones? - gritó Naruto.

- Naruto no grites - se quejó Shikamaru metiéndose el dedo meñique en el oído - Mira que eres escandaloso.

- Pero... pero... ¿Cómo que el hijo de Akane puede tener tres padres? ¿Es eso posible? - volvió a gritar.

- ¡Naruto! - se volvió a quejar Shikamaru.

- El niño es de Shikamaru - afirmó Shino.

- ¿Y por qué Sasuke piensa que es suyo?

El tono de voz de Naruto empezó a cambiar, ahora se le notaba nervioso y hasta ansioso.

- Porque durante las vacaciones tuvimos un accidente, el ponche que hicimos tenía alcohol, nadie lo sabía, no nos dimos cuenta y... bueno, creo que Sasuke y yo... le hicimos algo a Akane.

Naruto agarró nervioso a Shino de la camisa.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que Akane estaba borracha y... nosotros también.

- No, eso no puede ser ¿En que te basas para decir algo así?

- Nos despertamos los tres juntos y... prácticamente desnudos.

- No... eso no es verdad, además tú lo has dicho, no estabais desnudos del todo.

- Naruto, Akane llevaba puesto solo mis calzoncillos.

- ¿Qué estás insinuando? ¿Qué Sasuke violó a Akane?

- Si. O yo. O los dos.

- ¿No sería ella la que quería?

- ¿Que insinúas, Naruto? - habló Shikamaru mirándole con los brazos cruzados.

- Si te aprovechas de una chica borracha para hacer lo que sobria nunca haría es que has abusado de ella - respondió Shino - Me avergüenzo mucho de lo que pudo pasar.

- No, puede que tu si pero Sasuke nunca haría algo así.

- Es que hay otra cosa. Nos echaron algo en la bebida, fue cosa de esos demonios, algo que nos puso... no te imaginas como nos puso.

- ¿Pero tu sabes lo que estás diciendo?

- Si, si lo se. Pero vamos, pasase lo que pasase el niño es de Shikamaru, claro que si Sasuke se pone cabezón y dice que puede ser suyo yo diré que también puede ser mío. No es algo que me interese pero no voy a dejar que se salga con la suya ¿lo entiendes? Shikamaru tiene razón ¿A favor de quien te vas a poner? Porque si te pones de su lado significa que te pones en contra nuestra.

- ¿Y por qué os interesa lo que yo haga?

- Porque puedes ser una verdadera molestia si te pones de su parte - contestó Shikamaru - Esto es la guerra y te juro que no voy a tener ni pizca de simpatía por él, por muy molesto y problemático que sea todo.

Naruto miró fijamente al suelo.

- Estaré de tu parte Shikamaru, tú la amas y eres capaz de aceptar cualquier cosa, no te preocupes, estaré de tu lado.

- ¿De verdad?

- De verdad. Y ahora, si no os importa, voy a regresar a la barbacoa - y comenzó a andar de forma lenta, con la cabeza aún agachada.

- Shino, tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

- Lo se.

- Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que recuerdes.

...

En la barbacoa Lee sonreía feliz a Shiho, cada vez le gustaba mas esa chica y mira que no se podía decir que fuera la chica mas guapa del mundo, siempre iba peinada con esa coleta hecha sin cuidado y llevaba esas gafas gruesas y algo pasadas de moda; tampoco se arreglaba nunca, parecía como que no le angustiaba mucho su aspecto exterior, vestía a su modo y a Lee le encantaba su estilo porque era como muy hippie y a él le parecía fantástico que tuviese el valor de ir como le diera la gana le dijesen los demás lo que le dijesen.

Además era una chica estupenda que sabía muchísimo de muchas cosas y eso era porque tenía curiosidad por todo, por saber el porqué de todo y Lee se sentía muy bien a su lado y de paso aprendiendo cosas.

Era una lástima que siempre lo primero que nos atrae de una persona es su físico, por eso nunca hizo demasiado caso a esa curiosa chica, parecía que iba a ser un bicho raro o algo así y sin embargo ahora solo quería estar con ella y participar en sus estudios. En el recuerdo había quedado el enamoramiento que sintió por Sakura, le gustó nada más verla porque era muy mona y se la veía decidida... cuanto tiempo había perdido yendo detrás de ella, esforzándose porque se diera cuenta de que existía aún a sabiendas de que ella estaba enamorada de Sasuke.

Ahora agradecía que aquella noche de Tanabata él se viera solo y sin nadie con quien subir a la noria, gracias a eso conoció a Shiho y también gracias a las palabras de Kankuro, cuando le recordó que el mar estaba lleno de peces, ahora podía decir que su desengaño no fue tan doloroso como pensaba, a lo mejor es que no estaba tan enamorado como creía, a lo mejor solo era una especie de espejismo.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a ver las estrellas por allí? - le dijo alegre como siempre.

- ¿Por qué por allí?

- Porque me han dicho que por ahí pasa el río y se pueden ver en ella.

- ¿Quien te ha dicho eso?

- El primo de Shikamaru, dice que él va mucho a pescar por la noche y que es muy bonito ¿Vamos?

- ¿Ahora?

- Si, vamos ahora, en un momento, no notarán nuestra ausencia y volveremos pronto.

- Bueno, vale, vamos.

Lee la cogió de la mano y ambos empezaron a alejarse mientras se adentraban entre los árboles.

- ¿Estás seguro de que sabes por donde es?

- Si, es por aquí ¿No escuchas el rio?

- Si, si, lo escucho.

No tardaron en verlo ante sus ojos.

El lugar era precioso, eso no se podía negar, el cielo se veía limpio y lleno de estrellas y en las aguas cristalinas del rio se veía reflejada la luna.

- Que sitio tan bonito - exclamó Shiho.

- Ya te digo, esto deberían verlo todos. Mira Shiho, si te acercas mas al rio podrás ver las estrellas en él y mira no cubre mucho.

- Las estrellas se ven bien desde aquí.

- Pero en el fondo se ven también muy bonitas, son como luces. Ven, vamos a sentarnos - tal como iba diciendo se sentó en una especie de pequeño saliente por debajo del cual pasaba el rio. Shiho, no muy convencida se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado. Se asomó un poco para poder ver las estrellas de las que hablaba Lee.

- ¿Las ves?

- No mucho.

Se inclinó un poco más y notó como aquello fue un error porque de pronto sintió que la fuerza de la gravedad la atraía hacía delante. Intentó sujetarse a Lee pero fue tarde y terminó cayendo al rio.

Rápidamente se puso en pie, por suerte no cubría pero resbaló con una piedra y volvió a caer quedando sentada.

Lee había saltado rápidamente al rio para ayudarla e incluso la cogió de la mano para que no volviese a caer pero él también se resbaló y quedó sentado a su lado.

La miró, se miró y rompió a reír.

- No te rías, que no tiene gracia - decía avergonzada Shiho mientras se quitaba las gafas llenas de gotas ¿Por qué le tenía que haber pasado algo así y encima delante de Lee?

-Vale, vale ¿Pero has visto las estrellas? - pregunto mientras lentamente se acercaba al rostro de Shiho.

- No. No vi nada, estaba ocupada intentando respirar.

- A veces eres de lo más graciohmn… - no pudo terminar la frase, unos labios ajenos se apoderaron de los suyos.

Shiho se separó nerviosa de él y se quedó mirándole, Lee también la observaba a ella, nunca la había visto sin gafas y la verdad es que resultaba muy guapa.

-Las estrellas - susurró Shiho de manera inconsciente.

- ¿Que?- preguntó nervioso Lee. ¿Por qué le había besado? ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Quería decir algo o simplemente le había besado por besarle? A lo mejor no significaba nada, era solo un gesto porque claro el beso tampoco es que hubiese sido un beso de amor o algo parecido.

- Ahora si puedo ver las estrellas... están en tus ojos.

Lee se quedó sin saber que contestar y rojo a mas no poder. Shiho se levantó más que nerviosa, le temblaba todo el cuerpo, ni ella sabía porqué le había besado ¿Pero en que estaba pensando? En nada, solo que resultaba encantador y… ¿Pero es que se había vuelto loca o qué?

- Será mejor que vayamos a quitarnos esta ropa mojada.

- Si, creo que si... ¡Ha!

- ¿Que pasa? ¿Te has hecho daño o algo?

- No, es que ¿Que les vamos a decir cuando nos vean aparecer así?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Como veis si se ponen a unos no hay sitio para otros y por seguir la línea de tiempo pues pasan estas cosas._

_La semana que viene hay un capítulo especial para Chouji, porque si, porque se lo merece, ya os lo aviso por si a alguien no le interesa, bueno, no creo que todo sea de él pero si es un capítulo especial._

_Gracias todos por leer y por los comentarios, no sabéis lo contenta que estoy._

_**w.a.t.s**__., muchas gracias por tu comentario, me puso muy contenta. Bueno ya se dará cuenta Sakura de muchas cosas, tú tranquila pero hay que dar tiempo a la chica para que ordene su cabecita. En cuanto a las sugerencias pues no creas que no te hago caso o que no las he pensado… si, si, yo pienso cosas muy disparatadas, pero ya veremos que pasa._

_**Emily**__, muchísimas gracias, como siempre, pues te digo lo mismo, daremos tiempo a Sakura para que ordene sus ideas y si pasó algo en la habitación de Sasori lo sabremos en el siguiente. _

_Y ya está, dentro de poco os pediré vuestra opinión, ya sabéis que me gusta poner encuestas para aclararme porque tengo varias "opciones" escritas._

_¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!_


	108. Siempre la reina de la fiesta

_Vamos a ver, viene un capítulo que tiene un final como muy raro porque es como un prólogo al siguiente, es algo extraño que me apetecía escribir sobretodo porque le tengo mucho cariño a Chouji._

_Pero antes un poco de Sakura, Naruto y sobretodo Ino, que ella es como es, le gusta llamar la atención y ser la reina de la fiesta siempre pero tiene un gran corazón después de todo._

_Notas sobre el capítulo: Esto es importante. __**Disclaimer**__: las palabras que Akane encuentra y supuestamente ha escrito Shikamaru no son creación mía, han sido escritas por __**Mayu Kiryuu**__, también conocida como __**Mayura Daidoji**__, y lo ha hecho especialmente para este fic. Muchas gracias Mayu. Por cierto mi única aportación a dichas frases son las últimas palabras y con respecto a esto quiero que tengais en cuenta que el nombre de Akane, a parte de hacer referencia al color rojo y esas cosas y ser el nombre de unas flores, si se escribe poniendo "ko" al final (niña) significa literalmente "niña enojada", de ahí esas palabras._

_Voy a dedicar este capítulo a __**PeteBurque**__, que lee desde el principio y siempre me ha dado muchos ánimos y es muy simpática… y la mujer de Shikamaru (debo decir esto si no quiero morir)_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Siempre la reina de la fiesta**

Sakura reconocía que después de un principio un poco tenso, el rato que pasó en casa de Sasori fue muy agradable. No sabían como había comenzado la conversación pero sin darse cuenta estaban hablando de las asignaturas que les gustaban, las que odiaban, los profesores que les caían bien y los que mal. Resultaba que Sasori era un chico normal y corriente, que le gustaba el arte, apreciaba las cosas bellas y era muy culto. Sakura estaba muy impresionada pero sobretodo lo que más le impresionó fue su sinceridad.

- ¿Por qué querías que nos viésemos hoy? - le preguntó curiosa.

- Por si podíamos seguir con lo de ayer - contestó con toda tranquilidad.

- ¡Pero que dices! - sintió como toda la sangre se le acumulaba en las orejas - ¿Eres un pervertido o qué?

- Simplemente ayer empezamos a enrollarnos y de pronto saliste corriendo. Pensé que a lo mejor te apetecía continuarlo.

- ¿Por eso querías quedar conmigo?

- Pues si.

- ¿Y lo dices tan tranquilo?

- ¿Prefieres que te mienta? A ver, soy un chico y tu una chica, ayer hubo algo entre nosotros, atracción o como quieras llamarlo ¿por qué no iba a repetirse?

- ¿Por eso me has traído aquí? ¿Para ver si... colaba?

- No, ya sabía que no iba a colar.

- Pues siento haberte decepcionado, señor sabelotodo.

- No me has decepcionado. Si hubiese "colado" como tu dices si me habrías decepcionado, habrías resultado una chica vulgar pero ahora creo que tienes principios, me caes mejor que antes.

- ¿De veras?

No sabía porqué eso le agradaba.

Después de secarse su ropa y volver a cambiarse, Sakura decidió que ya era hora de marcharse.

- Mejor me voy ya.

-Si que es tarde - dijo Sasori remarcando sus palabras - Te acompaño a la puerta ¿Sabrás salir de aquí?

- Si, si, no hay problema.

- Toma, llévate este paraguas.

- Muchas gracias.

Sakura, seguida por Sasori caminí hasta la puerta de la casa, antes de dar un paso y salir se volvió hacia Sasori intentando mostrarle la mas amable de sus sonrisas, para que notara que se lo había pasado muy bien y que no estaba incómoda, pero no le fue posible, en cuanto le vio sintió algo cálido y extraño en su interior, instintivamente llevo sus manos al rostro del chico y segundos después sus labios rozaban los suyos en un corto y tierno beso.

- ¿Nos vemos mañana? - se sorprendió a si misma diciendo esas palabras.

- Claro, tienes que devolverme el paraguas.

Sakura sonrió y se marchó ¿Que había hecho? ¿Pero que había hecho? Es que por primera vez sentía algo distinto que no sabía discernir, no era nada conocido para ella, era una mezcla de curiosidad, de miedo, de excitación.

Salió a la calle abstraída en sus pensamientos cuando un coche paró a su lado.

- ¡Eh! Haruno - oyó que la llamaban desde el coche, se giró sorprendida - ¿Te llevo a algún sitio?

Era Itachi, el propio Itachi Uchiha el que la llamaba.

- No, gracias, no hace falta.

- No es molestia - habló escuetamente - Anda sube, no voy a violarte ni nada de eso.

Sakura dudó unos instantes pero subió al coche.

- Dime donde vives - dijo Itachi empezando a conducir.

- No es que no me fíe de ti, es que...

- Tu dirás donde te llevo.

...

Akane se preguntaba que se traería Shikamaru entre manos. Le había visto acercarse de pronto a Naruto, cogerle del brazo y llevársele, luego se acercó a Shino y algo le dijo que hizo que el chico les siguiese, alejándose los tres hasta algún lugar donde no les podía ver.

Al cabo de un rato que se le hizo bastante largo vio regresar a Naruto, venía solo, serio, con la cabeza agachada, parecía bastante desanimado.

Podía suponer lo que Shikamaru querría hablar con Shino, podrían ser muchas cosas y todas las veía lógicas porque Shino y ella eran muy amigos y se suponía que Shino la conocía muy bien, hasta ahí todo normal, podrían hablar de, por ejemplo, su familia, o a lo mejor Shikamaru quería asegurarse de que no había realmente nada entre ellos, no había que olvidar que el año pasado los encontró abrazados cuando aquel malentendido y eso lo agravó aún más porque Shikamaru pensó que entre ellos había algo y hasta hace poco lo seguía pensando... o quizás quería hablar de lo que había pasado durante las vacaciones... podía ser.

¿Pero que tenía que ver Naruto en todo eso?

Naruto sonreía, como siempre, con su bonita sonrisa, hablaba de tonterías y se reía junto a Ten-Ten, Kiba e Ino pero sus ojos no estaban tan alegres como siempre ¿Que sería lo que habrían hablado esos tres para que regresase así?

La llegada de Lee y Shiho mojados atrajo la atención de todo el mundo.

- ¿Pero que os ha pasado? - gritaba Sumire.

- Nos hemos caído al río - contestaba tontamente Lee.

- ¿En el río? ¿Y que hacíais en el río? - preguntaba curiosa Ten-Ten.

- Mirar las estrellas - respondió Shiho.

- ¿Y no había otro sito donde verlas? - insistía Ino.

- Es que nos hemos resbalado y nos hemos caído - explicaba Shiho - Como es de noche no veíamos bien y ya veis.

- Anda, anda, id a cambiaros - dijo Akane - Luego nos lo explicáis.

- ¿Y cómo nos cambiamos? - indicó Shiho - No tenemos aquí nuestra ropa.

- Venid - habló Chiharu - Mi tía tendrá algo de ropa para vosotros, seguidme.

- Es que hay que tener mucho cuidado - decía Sumire - Porque caerse es muy fácil.

- Si - reía Ten-Ten - Eso que te lo digan a ti.

- Es cierto, perder el equilibrio es fácil.

- Claro, claro.

Durante toda esa anécdota Naruto había permanecido en silencio y como abstraído, incluso se alejó un poco del grupo como si aquello no le importase demasiado.

- ¿Naruto?

Akane llamó su atención sacándole de sus pensamientos.

- Hola Akane - le sonrió como siempre, con una amplia sonrisa - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si, claro que me encuentro bien ¿Y tu?

- Yo estoy muy bien y me lo estoy pasando genial ¡dattebayo!

- Eso no es cierto ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada... bueno si, si me pasa. Akane ¿Tu quieres a Shikamaru?

- ¿Qué si le quiero? - le preguntó sorprendida - ¿Crees que no le quiero? Es por el embarazo ¿verdad? Piensas que no le quiero y que solo estoy con él por...

- No, no, no pienso nada de eso, te lo juro.

- No creas, ya estoy preparada para eso, he supuesto que más de una persona lo va a pensar.

- No, no, por favor no pienses eso de mi, no se trata de eso, yo solo te preguntaba si es a quien mas quieres, si no... si no quieres a otro.

- No te entiendo.

- ¿No estarás enamorada de Sasuke?

- ¿De Sasuke?

- Si, de Sasuke ¿Qué te une a él?

- Pues... somos compañeros, amigos.

- ¿No crees que él está enamorado de ti?

- No, no lo creo. Creo que le gusta Sakura pero es muy orgulloso y no lo quiere reconocer. Una vez salí con él y casi me lo confesó pero también me dijo que creía que tu eras mejor para ella que él y yo le regañé diciéndole que Sakura no era un objeto que se pudiese regalar... ¿Qué te pasa, Naruto? Estás como distraído.

- Perdona. Yo creo que tu le gustas, que le gustas de veras.

- Bueno, puede que le guste pero creo que siente algo más por Sakura. Lo siento Naruto, se que a ti te gusta Sakura pero...

- No, no te preocupes, eso ya me da igual, ya me cansé de intentar que Sakura me valorase.

- Sakura te valora, te lo aseguro.

- Si, bueno, yo no quería hablar de mi. Yo quería decirte que creo que le gustas a Sasuke y... no se como va a reaccionar con lo de tu embarazo.

- No te preocupes, hablaré con él y creo que lo entenderá.

- ¿Tu crees?

- Claro. No está enamorado de mi, no le va a doler, a lo mejor se siente contrariado o piensa que soy una aprovechada o algo así pero se le pasará.

- Pues yo creo que no - la miró fijamente - Creo que tu le gustas y que no va a renunciar a ti y que a lo mejor dice que el niño es suyo.

- ¿Por qué iba a…? - Akane se quedó mirando a los ojos de Naruto y lo comprendió todo - Ya, ya veo... ya lo sabe. La verdad me hubiera gustado decírselo a mi y explicárselo, creo que se lo debía.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque él en realidad se ha portado bien conmigo.

- Todo el mundo está molesto con él.

- Si, es cierto pero yo no, a mi no me ha tratado mal, ha sido hasta amable a veces... yo en realidad no tengo quejas de su comportamiento conmigo, con Sakura si, creo que no se ha portado bien pero conmigo pues... Supongo que la culpa ha sido mía, que de alguna forma yo le insinué algo... no se.

- ¿Y si él se empeña en que ese niño es suyo?

- Pero es que no lo es.

- ¿Pero y si insiste?

- No creo ¿Por qué iba a insistir? ¿Que iba a sacar de bueno? Mas bien sería una complicación en su vida.

- Yo siempre le he considerado mi amigo pero... ya no le conozco, no le entiendo, no entiendo como ha cambiado tanto. El es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo y yo le quiero mucho pero también quiero a Shikamaru y no quiero que se enfrenten.

- ¿Y por qué se iban a enfrentar?

- No quiero que sufran ninguno de los dos. Cada vez entiendo menos a Sasuke, me duele tanto que actúe de esta forma. Se que le pasa algo, no me lo quiere decir, dice que no le comprendo y no puedo comprenderle si no me lo explica.

- A lo mejor es que no quiere explicártelo.

- ¿Me haces un favor, Akane?

- Claro, si está en mi mano dalo por hecho.

- Cuida a Shikamaru.

- Que ¿Le cuide?

- Shikamaru es una gran persona, yo le aprecio mucho, es un flojo que nunca quiere hacer nada y se queda por todo pero en realidad siempre se puede confiar en él, nunca abandona a nadie y se que se va a preocupar por mi, al igual que se preocupa por Ino, él nunca abandona a sus amigos y te quiere de verdad y...

- ¡Los fuegos artificiales! - gritaron los niños casi al unísono.

Aquello llamó la atención de todo el mundo e interrumpió la conversación que tenían Naruto y Akane que se acercaron a sus amigos.

Los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a iluminar la noche. Akane se acercó a Shikamaru que al verla la sonrió y la tendió la mano. Entrelazó los dedos con los del chico mientras decidía que tenía que empezar a demostrarle que de verdad confiaba en él. Hasta ahora le había dado las gracias por estar a su lado pero eso era como algo muy frío, era como decirle "gracias por cuidarme y no abandonarme" y no, eso no parecía un gesto cariñoso, más bien era frío y demasiado formal. Shikamaru se había preocupado por ella de corazón, había estado a su lado y no porque se sintiera obligado y ahora le tocaba a ella estar al suyo. También para él todo había sido muy duro, también tenía que renunciar a su monótona vida y quien sabe si no a sueños... ya era hora de dejar de lamentarse, no tenía tanto por lo que quejarse, había descubierto que las abuelas de Shikamaru dentro de su anonimato eran mujeres excepcionales y que no hacía falta ser importante para hacer grandes cosas y que tampoco hacía falta irse a recorrer el mundo para huir de una vida que te oprime. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, nada había salido como planeaba pero es que sus planes estaban condenados al fracaso así que lo que tenía que hacer era emprender esa nueva aventura en la que no estaba sola, al menos le tenía a él. Puede que no saliese bien pero tampoco merecía la pena angustiarse por el futuro, ya estaba cansada de planes de futuro y de no vivir el presente... ahora se concentraría solo en el momento que le tocaba vivir.

Metió la mano libre en unos de sus bolsillos y sacó un pequeño papel doblado, era una servilleta de papel. Le fue difícil desdoblarlo con una sola mano pero lo hizo y lo miró. Le era difícil leer lo que ponía pero no le hacía falta porque se había aprendido las frases que allí ponía de memoria pero es que le gustaba ver la letra, la letra de Shikamaru, unas frases escritas de forma atropellada seguramente en cualquier cafetería y que luego había guardado entre las páginas de uno de los libros que tenía en su habitación. La habitación de Shikamaru en esa casa ahora se había convertido en la habitación de los dos... que bueno era Shikamaru y cuanta paciencia tenía, ahora su armario empezaba a tener ropa de Akane, sus cajones su ropa interior... Akane había llegado invadiendo su espacio personal y él no se quejaba de nada. El día siguiente a su llegada cogió uno de los libros de Shikamaru y vio la servilleta allí guardada, aplastada; Akane no pudo evitar leer, era curiosa y quizás era una nota para alguna chica, así que leyó...

_"No ha habido persona que llame más mi atención,_

_Persona que se destaque con tales hermosos ojos,_

_Que aparente normalidad pero que desborde un brillo completamente irreal,_

_que me cautive como lo ninguna lo ha hecho._

_Sus cabellos naranjas relucen ante mis ojos,_

_Nadie se compara a ella cuando se trata de ayudar u organizar,_

_Y es que ella es como una diosa que me ha robado el corazón en cuanto cruzó su mirada conmigo...mi niña enojada"_

Akane sonrió y lo volvió a doblar con dificultad para guardarlo de nuevo en su bolsillo.

- ¿Qué escondes? - Shikamaru la miró de reojo.

- Nada - contestó con voz emocionada - Una tontería.

Se soltó de la mano de Shikamaru para abrazarse a él. Shikamaru la miró extrañado, ese no era un gesto que ella soliese hacer habitualmente e inmediatamente sonrió complacido abrazándola también.

- Shikamaru - susurró - Dímelo otra vez.

- Te quiero condenada cabezota.

- Yo también te quiero, ciervo del demonio.

Shikamaru la miró sonriendo casi sin creérselo ¿Le había dicho que le quería? Akane miraba hacia los fuegos artificiales como si no hubiese dicho nada... estaba bien, seguramente había sido un paso muy difícil para ella y él se sentía satisfecho.

Pero aunque aquello había sido de lo mas sorpresivo no fue lo más curioso de la noche.

No muy alejados de ellos Kankuro y Sumire miraban los fuegos.

- Son tan preciosos - decía Sumire - Son como flores ¿A que si?

Kankuro miró a Sumire y sonrió, puede que esa chica fuese la persona más sencilla del mundo y que era feliz con las cosas más sencillas. Oyó carraspear a alguien a su lado.

- ¿Molesto? - preguntó Ten-Ten poniéndose entre ambos.

- ¡Ten-Ten! - exclamó Sumire - Claro que no molestas, ven.

Ten-Ten miró a Kankuro y le sonrió.

- Un poco si molesto ¿eh?

- No, no - contestó este - No molestas.

- Mentiroso. Tu y yo tenemos que hablar, casanova - le susurró.

- ¿De qué?

Ten-Ten le volvió a sonreír e hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando a Sumire.

- ¿De qué? - repitió Kankuro.

- Tu a lo mejor no lo sabes porque eres un chico - volvió a susurrar - Pero las chicas nos lo contamos todo, todo.

Ahora si lo comprendió. Miró a Sumire y de nuevo a Ten-Ten.

- ¿Todo?

- Todo. Sobretodo si es el primer beso... todo... cualquier cosa que le hagas me voy a enterar, yo, Akane, Ryuko y... Jisei.

- ¿Todo?

- ¿Qué cuchicheáis? - interrumpió Sumire.

- Nada - contestó Ten-Ten - Solo le aviso de ciertas cosas.

- ¿Que cosas?

- El me entiende ¿A que si, machote? - le guiñó un ojo.

_"Pues si que es la cosa chunga"_ pensó Kankuro.

Volvieron a mirar los fuegos artificiales aunque Kankuro a quien volvía a mirar era a Sumire.

- Que bonito es el amor - suspiraba Shiho al lado de Ino.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Mira con que cara mira Kankuro a Sumire, se nota que le gusta.

- Si, ya veo - Ino sonrió y buscó inconscientemente con la mirada a Naruto y después a Kiba que miraba... a Ten-Ten y con cara de bobo - Vaya par de tontos, ya me lo podían haber dicho antes - habló por lo bajo mientras resoplaba.

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor. Se acercó a Naruto que miraba los fuegos con cierta melancolía, a saber que estaría pensando, quizás en Sakura.

- ¿Verdad que Kiba y Ten-Ten son como un poco tontos?

- ¿Eh? ¿A que viene eso?

- Supongo que necesitan un buen empujón. Que tontos que son, la de cosas que se hubieran evitado si me lo hubiesen dicho claramente pero ya se sabe, los chicos sois bastante cortitos.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Nada, cosas mías.

Ino se alejó de su lado y Naruto se quedó sin entender nada de nada ¿Le pasaba algo a Ino?

A Ino le gustaba Kiba, claro que le gustaba, era un chico guapo y tenía algo especial en él, algo salvaje que le hacía ser excitante, no era fácil de explicar, era algo que salía de él y además luego resultó ser muy tierno y dulce... era el chico casi perfecto porque además, a pesar de lo salvaje que parecía, era muy dócil y... claro que le gustaba. Pero Kiba tenía un pequeño defecto y es que no era suyo, había algo en él que ella nunca podía poseer, era una especie de pequeña mirada distraída, un suspiro que no era para ella, era un beso escondido en la comisura de sus labios que ella no alcanzaba... al igual que ella misma sentía que no era de Kiba, que aunque se gustasen, aunque juntos fueran como una bomba de hormonas, no, Kiba le gustaba mucho pero no era suficiente, empezaba a sentirse atada a él, claro, quizás por esa razón ya no le gustaba a los chicos, bueno, no era que no les gustase es que como tenía "novio", como estaba saliendo con Kiba pues no se atrevían... claro, siempre iba con Kiba a todas partes ¿Cómo iba a ligar si ya iba con un chico? No es que ella se estuviese volviendo fea o que hubiese perdido su atractivo, no era eso.

Se había encaprichado con Kiba, ahora se daba cuenta de que solo había sido un capricho y una pataleta de niña tonta. Se puso celosa, le dio envidia de que Sakura parecía empezar algo con Sasuke... Sasuke... claro que tenía envidia, si a ella siempre le gustó Sasuke y aún le gustaba y le daba envidia de que Sakura saliese con él pero era una envida extraña porque a la vez se alegraba por ella, porque era su amiga, lo que sentía era que no iban a poder hacer más cosas juntas y que... ¡pero que tonta y caprichosa que había sido! y ahora por culpa de ese capricho se encontraba atada a un chico, que era guapo si, pero es que había muchos más chicos en el mundo.

El gran problema ahora era como romper con Kiba. Tenía que ser de la forma perfecta, no valía cualquiera. No podía ser que la dejara él porque la gente hablaría de ella y se preguntarían porqué, desde luego no podía ser que la pillase con otro chico porque eso la daría una fama horrorosa y tampoco que él saliese con otra chica porque entonces su fama sería de cornuda.

¿Y cómo lo hacía?

Estaba claro que tenía que ser algo de mutuo acuerdo porque no soportaría que Kiba fuese hablando mal de ella por reproche.

¡Ya está! Acababa de ocurrírsele y era perfecto. Sus nuevas amigas, Stella y Kikyo la ayudarían, ellas eran chicas glamurosas y súper fashion y Kiba no pegaba para nada en ese ambiente, lo que tenía que hacer es salir más con ellas, poco a poco, sin que nadie se diese cuenta, Kiba quedaría en el olvido de todos. Pero primero tenía que hablar con Kiba para que entendiese que ella no le rechazaba ni le menospreciaba ni nada de eso, tenía que conseguir que Kiba y sus compañeros se diesen cuenta de que ella le iba a dejar para que pudiese salir con Ten-Ten, que era su forma de animarle y de decirle ¡venga, ahí la tienes, inténtalo!

Ahora lo que tenía que conseguir es que todos se diesen cuenta de que a Ten-Ten le gustaba Kiba, no Naruto y que además sufría por verle con ella.

Como todo lo que hacía Ino. aquello tenía que ser un espectáculo y ella la protagonista absoluta.

...

Chouji se acostó pronto, estaba agotado moralmente, deprimido y no tenía ganas de nada, pero absolutamente de nada, sobretodo después de poner el ordenador y conectarse a ver si había suerte y Ryuko también lo hacía, pero no, que va, si a Ryuko no la dejaban encender el ordenador por la noche, que cosa más absurda se la había ocurrido.

¿Qué pasaría con Ryuko? ¿Cómo estaría? Estaba deseando que amaneciese, que fuese ya de día para levantarse e ir a buscarla o llamar a Jisei y pedirle que fuera ella ¿Cómo podía una noche hacerse tan larga?

Lo malo de las horas de insomnio es que de las vueltas a muchas cosas y empiezas a pensar cada vez más absurdeces. Chouji sentía ahora que todo había sido por su culpa, que nunca tenía que haber aceptado ir a comer a casa de una chica sin que estuviesen sus padres, no, eso no estaba bien, no le extrañaba que sus padres se mosqueasen porque cualquiera podía pensar lo peor ¿Quien aseguraba a sus padres que no había pasado nada? Visto desde un punto de vista objetivo era muy lógico su enfado.

Todo era su maldita culpa. Pensaba, pensaba y no dejaba de pensar. Ahora había estropeado la vida de Ryuko... fantástico, si es que él no hacía más que meter la pata, desde pequeño, ojala no se hubiese enamorado de ella, por su culpa seguro que estaba llorando ¿Que le habrían dicho sus padres? Lo mismo la regañaban o incluso la prohibían salir con él... Al final él solo era una molestia en la vida de Ryuko, seguro que si él no existiese Ryuko ahora saldría con un chico mucho mejor.

Y con esa absurda idea en la cabeza se durmió.

La alarma des despertador le despertó de forma violenta y asustado se sentó en su cama. Necesitó unos segundos para darse cuenta de que algo no iba bien, era Domingo, no tenía porqué sonar la alarma, no tenía porqué madrugar, seguramente se le había olvidado quitarla.

Sin mirar extendió la mano para alcanzar el despertador pero antes de que lo hiciera este paró de sonar.

- Que pesado que eres - oyó una voz femenina - Mi padre ha vuelto a encenderte, mira que le digo que odio tu sonido pero no, él no, él se empeña en que no voy a oír mi móvil.

Chouji giró la cabeza lentamente, como asustado.

Una chica castaña, vestida con el uniforme de su instituto caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación.

- Perdona... - atinó a decir a pesar de lo confundido que se encontraba - ¿Quien eres?

- Maldito pelo - se quejaba la chica - Nada, no hay forma de domarlo, maldito pelo de los Akimichi.

Chouji cada vez salía más de su asombro. La chica cogió su cartera y salió de la habitación.

- ¡Me voy, mamá! - gritó.

- ¿Y el desayuno? - oyó a su madre.

- Me llevo las tostadas y me las tomo por el camino.

- ¿Es esa manera de comer?

- Es que Chiharu y Touya me están esperando.

Chouji bajó de la cama y se frotó los ojos. Miró a su alrededor ¿Donde estaba? Por dios, esa no era su habitación, era claramente la habitación de... una chica.

Con el corazón a mil por hora salió corriendo de la habitación y llegó a la cocina. Allí estaba su madre, recogiendo los restos del desayuno.

- ¿Mamá que está pasando aquí? ¿Quien es esa chica? - pero su madre actuaba como si no le viese, continuaba recogiendo la mesa - ¡Mamá!

- Esta niña - suspiraba la madre - Espero que haya cogido el zumo, sabe que tiene que tomarse el zumo o le bajará la glucosa.

- ¿Mamá?

Chouji se puso frente a ella pero la mujer no parecía verle, movió una mano delante de su cara e incluso hizo un ademán como de darle un golpe pero nada... no reaccionaba.

- No puede verte - oyó de pronto otra voz que le hizo dar un respingo.

Se giró y vio a Jisei sentada en una de las sillas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Jisei? ¿Me puedes decir que está pasando?

- En realidad no estoy aquí, solo soy una proyección de tu mente. Como soy la chica más "rara" que conoces pues me has materializado en tu sueño.

- ¿Mi sueño?

- Si, esto es un sueño.

- ¿Estoy dormido?

- Bueno, mas o menos.

- ¿Estoy muerto?

- No - rió - No estás muerto, simplemente no existes.

- ¿Que no existo?

- Pues no. Verás, te acostaste pensando que el mundo estaría mejor sin ti, que Ryuko estaría mejor sin ti y yo estoy aquí para mostrarte como sería el mundo sin ti.

- ¿Estoy soñando que no existo?

Jisei se levantó y le pellizcó el brazo.

- ¡Eh! Eso ha dolido.

- No estás dormido, estás en una realidad alternativa en la que tu no existes.

Chouji la miró durante unos instantes intentando comprender la situación.

- O sea, que estoy soñando - dijo al fin.

- Piensa lo que quieras. Piensa que el universo quiere enseñarte una lección.

- ¿A mi me quiere enseñar el universo una lección?... Estoy soñando.

- Vale. Bueno si lo prefieres puedo adoptar otro aspecto.

- Si cuento tres me despertaré - cerró fuertemente los ojos.

- ¿Prefieres alguien en particular?

- Uno... dos... tres - abrió los ojos - ¿Por qué no te has ido?

- No puedo, no puedo irme hasta que veas lo que tienes que ver.

- ¿Eres un fantasma? ¿Eres como el fantasma de las navidades pasadas o algo así?

- Digamos que soy el fantasma de la vida sin Chouji Akimichi.

- ¿Estás aquí para enseñarme una lección?

- Algo así.

- Ah ya se, es que eres un ángel y necesitas hacer una buena acción para conseguir tus alas.

Jisei rompió a reír.

- No soy un ángel, no tengo alas y no las necesito ¿Qué? ¿Dispuesto a ver como es la vida sin ti?

- Estoy en pijama.

- ¿Y que más te da, si nadie te ve?

- Ah, ya se, ya se. Cuando me dormí estaba recordando que una vez Ryuko dijo que había soñado como era el mundo si ella no existiese, es eso ¿a que si? Se me ha quedado en la mente y por eso estoy teniendo este sueño.

- Pues en cierta forma no te falta razón. Bueno, tu querías saber como sería la vida sin ti y si Ryuko era más feliz y yo estoy aquí para enseñártelo.

- Es un sueño - confirmó sonriendo.

- Piensa lo que quieras. Bueno, cuanto antes empecemos, antes terminaremos ¿Listo?

- Ya, ya se, me vas a mostrar una vida triste y desolada sin mi para animarme y que mi autoestima suba ¿A que si?

- Vamos a verlo y saldremos de dudas.

Jisei salió de la cocina y Chouji la siguió hasta el comedor. Parecía el mismo, solo que las cosas que él había hecho de pequeño, sus trabajos manuales habían sido sustituidos por otros y en las fotos ya no estaba él, si no la cara sonriente de esa niña que había visto. Cogió una foto y la miró detenidamente, sin duda se parecía a él pero era una niña.

- ¿Mis padres han tenido una niña?

- Si. Se llama Sachiko

- ¿Sachiko? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? ¿Niña feliz?

- El que le gustaba a tu madre. Tardó mucho en quedarse embarazada, más de lo que esperaba y se puso un poco nerviosa, sus amigas, las madres de Shikamaru e Ino ya habían tenido hijos e incluso se quedaron embarazadas de nuevo ye ella nada, era muy deprimente. Estaba ya apunto de hacerse la inseminación artificial cuando ¡bingo! resultó que lo consiguió. Se puso muy contenta y cuando le dijeron que era una niña decidió que la llamaría así para acordarse siempre de la felicidad que sentía.

- ¿Qué edad tiene... esa chica?

- 14. Va a clase con Chiharu y Touya, los hermanos de Shikamaru e Ino y son como erais vosotros, inseparables.

- Vaya. Al menos parecen felices.

- Si.

- O sea que no me echan de menos.

- Chouji, nunca te han conocido, es imposible que te echen de menos si no te conocen.

- Lógico - contestó con algo de pena.

- ¿Y Shikamaru e Ino?

- Ahora les verás. Supongo que estarán a punto de llegar al instituto ¿Vamos para allá?

- ¿Con teletrasportación? Lo digo porque como es un sueño supongo que todo es posible.

- Cierto. Lo haremos chasqueando los dedos.

- ¡Espera!

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Estoy en pijama.

- Nadie te va a ver. Ven, coge mi mano... nos vamos la instituto.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Bueno, como os habréis dado cuenta aquí viene una de esas cosas absurdas que no tienen mucha lógica, o quizás si. Empieza el mundo sin Chouji ¿Creéis que Chouji no es importante? Pues quizás os sorprenda todo lo que las cosas pueden cambiar sin él._

_¿No os pica la curiosidad? El siguiente capítulo será muy especial y si sois amantes de las parejas más "típicas" quizás os llevéis una sorpresa._

_Muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios._

_**w.a.t.s**__., muchas gracias por el nuevo comentario. Siento decirte que actualizar dos capítulos me es totalmente imposible en estos momentos porque además todas las semanas actualizo mi historia original que ya no se parece en nada a esta, o sea, son dos historias completamente distintas y necesito al menos un día para "cambiar el chip" entre historias, pero si se me ocurre algún one-shot cortito basado en esta lo subiré y te avisaré, prometido. Y nada, no te preocupes, puedes hablar lo que quieras de Akane, no me molesta, al contrario, me divierte mucho, me encanta que despierte algo en los demás, aunque sea antipatías, no la cree para que cayese bien, simplemente es un personaje más._

_**Lala-chan**__, muchísimas gracias por el comentario, no te apures por no haber comentado antes, no pasa nada, soy feliz con este, gracias como siempre por esas cosas bonitas que dices._

_**Emily**__, muchas gracias por el comentario, claro que si ¿te lo pasaste bien en la fiesta o donde estuvieses? No te preocupes. No me olvidaré de Sakura y Sasori._

_**Andii**__, muchísimas gracias, me alegra verte de nuevo, me he puesto muy contenta, siempre da alegría ver a personas que hace tiempo no comentan porque significa que aun leen y eso me pone feliz. Me alegra que te hayan gustado algunas cosas, intentaré hacer lo que pueda con Jisei, no me olvido de ella. Y gracias por esas bonitas palabras._

_**Funny**__, pues gracias a ti por leer, ya se lo dije a tu prima, me he puesto muy contenta, muchas gracias por decir esas cosas que no creo que sea buena pero intento hacerlo mas o menos entretenido. Yo no tengo nada en contra de las parejas digamos "clásicas" algunas me gustan, como el NaruHina, me gusta mucho pero intenté ver a los personajes desde un punto de vista objetivo, utilizarles como personajes y variar un poco, por poner algo distinto, al fin de cuentas es un universo alternativo y los retos me gustan. Me alegra que te guste mi pequeña Sumire._

_Y ahora ya os dejo, la semana que viene habrá más a no ser que pase algo, soy muy insistente ¡Sayonara!_


	109. Una persona puede cambiarlo todo

_Capítulo largo, largo, es que siempre me enrollo mucho y quería terminar esta "realidad alternativa" en un solo capítulo. Bueno pues aquí lo tenéis, un capítulo bastante dramático, ya lo advierto, quizás no comprendáis la lógica que he querido poner, bueno, preguntarme las dudas que tengáis._

_Hubiera querido poner un poco de varias parejas pero descubrí que en un solo capítulo era imposible así que conformaos las de ShikaTema con esa breve escena al igual que las de NaruSaku, el resto pues imaginároslas, por mi parte he mencionado el SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno, KibaHina… pero no podía poner tantas escenas, lo siento mucho, para eso deberé escribir otra historia._

_De todas formas dedico este capítulo a las fans del ShikaTema y del ShikaIno._

_Espero que os guste._

_Nota: cuando hablan los personajes que Chouji ve está indicado en cursiva, las conversaciones de Chouji con "lo que sea que es" en normal._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Una persona puede cambiarlo todo**

Chouji se encontró de pronto en medio del parque al lado de Jisei.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? - preguntó - Esto no es el instituto.

- No, es que antes tienes que ver algo, un momento muy importante en tu vida y que, sin tu saberlo, marcó la de los demás.

- ¿Un momento en mi vida cambió la de las demás? No me lo creo. No creo que mi vida afectase a muchas personas, ya ves, mis padres tienen otra hija, supongo que la vida de Ryuko si será distinta, claro, no estoy yo, que soy una molestia para sus padres y a lo mejor también la de Shikamaru es un poco distinta aunque no creo que demasiado pero ¿Los demás? ¿A quien va a afectarle mi vida?

- Cualquier cosa que pasa en el universo es importante y tiene repercusiones más allá de nuestro conocimiento. Una decisión, tomada en el momento conveniente puede hacer cambiar el rumbo de la historia de una forma sorprendente. Ahora mira y presta atención.

Jisei o lo que fuera que tenía aspecto de Jisei, señaló uno de los bancos del parque. Chouji hubiera jurado que en el parque no había nadie cuando él miró sin embargo allí sentados ahora había dos personas: él y Shikamaru, se les veía más jóvenes, quizás tendrían 15 años o así.

- ¿Recuerdas este día?

- Pues, no se, Shikamaru y yo sentados en el parque no tiene mucho de especial, solíamos venir bastante por aquí.

- Si, pero este día es especial. Es la semana dorada y no ha habido instituto... en unos instantes aparecerán.

Y efectivamente de pronto aparecieron, Ryuko, Jisei y Akane, alegres y riendo se sentaron en un banco cercano, las risas de las chicas rompían la armonía del momento.

- ¿Lo recuerdas ya?

Chouji miró hacia el banco donde estaba él mismo con Shikamaru y se vio hablando con él y como éste se levantaba perezosamente.

- Si, si me acuerdo. Fue el día en el que comencé a ser amigo de Ryuko.

- Exacto. Fue un día importante en tu vida y en la de Ryuko ¿A que si?

- Si no hubiese aburrido a Shikamaru siempre hablándole de ella y de lo que me gustaba él no se habría levantado para ir a hablarle y no hubiéramos empezado a conocernos.

- Bueno, en la vida hay casualidades y cosas predestinadas, seguramente os habríais echo amigos de otra forma pero evidentemente ese gesto ayudó bastante. Pero lo importante ahora no es eso, sino esto otro, ven, vamos a acercarnos.

Así lo hicieron y de pronto la escena se quedó congelada.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Quiero que mires bien una cosa.

Allí estaban Jisei, Ryuko y Akane sentadas en el banco y Shikamaru y Chouji de pie frente a ellas. Chouji sonreía tontamente a Ryuko y Shikamaru se había quedado con una mano en la cabeza y otra dentro del bolsillo.

- ¿Qué tengo que mirar? ¿Mi cara de bobo?

- No. Aquí - se acercó a Akane - Mira que sonrisa y que mirada y ahora busca a quien el está ofreciendo esta sonrisa tan bonita.

Chouji siguió con la mirada a donde parecía que miraba Akane... Shikamaru, luego miró los ojos de Shikamaru y una pequeña sonrisa que le regalaba a ella.

- Fue en este momento cuando comenzó todo - continuó aquella energía - No solamente tú comenzaste a conocer a Ryuko si no que ellos comenzaron a conocerse también.

De improviso aquella escena dejó de estar congelada pero todo había cambiado, ya no estaban él, ni Shikamaru, solo estaban las tres chicas hablando y riendo.

- ¿Y ahora, que ha sucedido?

- Tú no existes así que esa escena no ha sucedido nunca. Ese día nadie vino a hablar con ellas por lo tanto no solo es que Ryuko no te conoce a ti, es que tampoco Shikamaru se ha hecho su amigo.

- Pero...

- Pero nada. Shikamaru habló con ellas porque a ti te gustaba Ryuko y quiso ayudarte, si tu no existes no tiene razón para acercarse a ellas... nunca. No las conoce más que de verlas por el instituto y no le importa. A ver, tu viste a Ryuko y te gustó pero él no, su proceso de enamoramiento de Akane no fue así de simple, él tuvo que conocerla para que le gustase, pasaron meses hasta que se dio cuenta de cuanto le gustaba.

- Pero tu has dicho que existen cosas predestinadas ¿No están predestinados el uno al otro?

- No. Ellos están unidos por el hilo rojo del destino pero eso no quiere decir que estén predestinados. No han hablado nunca más de cuatro frases seguidas, no se conocen, alguna vez quizás han notado algo al mirarse, una extraña sensación, un cosquilleo al ver una sonrisa pero solo ha sido un instante, tan fugaz que ni recuerdo que les ha dejado. Este día sus destinos no se cruzaron y cada uno siguió un camino muy distinto. Ahora que ya te ha quedado claro esto vamos al instituto.

Ahora Chouji se vio a unos metros de la entrada del instituto.

- ¿Qué esperamos ahora?

- A Shikamaru. Quieres saber como es tu amigo sin ti en su vida ¿no?

- Supongo que no habrá mucho cambio, él es bastante monótono y seguirá siéndolo.

- Es cierto, su carácter es el mismo aunque te tengo que aclarar que no es tan amigo de Ino como en tu realidad.

- Pues debería serlo porque nuestros padres estaban mucho tiempo juntos y no creo que el que yo no naciese influyese en su amistad.

- No, pero en la de Ino y Shikamaru si, ella se aburría mucho con él así que, aunque son amigos pues no lo san tanto. Ella prefería irse a jugar con otras niñas y él se quedaba mirando las nubes, no es lo mismo que contigo, tu obligabas a Shikamaru a ir a sitios porque eras su amigo y también a jugar con Ino porque tu eras amable con ella, no te gustaba verla enfadada o llorando y accedías a jugar a lo que ella quería y claro, Shikamaru también pero sin ti pues a Shikamaru le daba igual si se enfadaba o no.

- Ya veo. Bueno, a no ser que Ino le obligase, ella era mucho de obligarnos.

- Shikamaru la enfadaba demasiado, terminaba por marcharse y dejarle solo, sobretodo porque había niñas con las que jugar ¿Por qué iba a perder el tiempo con él? Mira, por ahí viene. Ah, no estamos exactamente en el momento en el que tu crees, estamos un año en el pasado.

- ¿Algún capricho?

- Si, antes has hablado del espíritu de las Navidades pasadas ¿no? Bueno, pues yo soy el espíritu del otoño pasado. Ahora atiende.

Shikamaru, caminando al lado de Temari se acercaba a donde se encontraban.

_- ¿Vas a venir este fin de semana a mi pueblo? - preguntaba Shikamaru._

_- No, no me apetece nada ir allí, prefiero quedarme aquí._

_- Ahhhhh... nunca quieres venir._

_- Es que puestos a ir a algún sito me iría a Suna. Tú tampoco quieres venir a Suna._

_- Es que no tengo nada que hacer allí._

_- Estar conmigo ¿Te parece poco?_

_- Eso si - sonrió mientras se rascaba la cabeza - Tienes razón, a veces se me olvida que es tu hogar. Iremos cuando tú quieras._

- ¿Shikamaru está saliendo con Temari? - preguntó Chouji.

- Si, así es, ya llevan como unos cuatro meses. Bueno, desde aquel famoso día en el que quedaron ¿Lo recuerdas? Temari tenía curiosidad por Shikamaru y le pidió salir justo el mismo día en el que había quedado con Akane.

- Si, ya recuerdo aquello.

- Bueno pues como Shikamaru no había quedado con Akane pues no hubo ningún problema y empezaron a salir.

- Bueno, eso tampoco es malo. Hacen una bonita pareja y si se quieren es lo que importa.

- Claro, claro - sonrió aquello que tenía el aspecto de Jisei - Es lo que importa ¿verdad?

_- Shikamaru - continuaba Temari - Tienes que darme dinero, necesito comprar preservativos._

_- ¿Otra vez?_

_- ¿Cómo que otra vez? - pareció reprocharle - A ver si cumples ya 18 años y puedes comprarlos tu, que ya me estoy hartando de ser yo quien lo tenga que hacer todo._

_- Ahhh, mendokusei, no te pongas así, solo lo digo porque hace poco que compraste ¿Ya los hemos gastado?_

_- ¿Tú que crees? Si no fueras tan obseso durarían más._

_- Ah claro, ahora va a ser culpa mía._

_- Pues si no quieres no los compro pero ya sabes que no pienso hacerlo sin protección, no me fío de ti, tienes tu los pantalones demasiado calientes._

_- Ah pues bien que no te quejas cuando te conviene._

_- ¡No seas infantil!_

_- En realidad la culpa es tuya por ser tan rematadamente sexy._

_Shikamaru soltó su cartera para rodear la cintura de la chica y acercarse a besarla._

_- Déjame, aquí no, pasa mucha gente._

_- Mira que eres problemática para todo._

- Vale - habló Chouji - Creo que tanta información no me hacía falta. Oye, y digo yo ¿Qué pasa con Akane? O sea, ellos son los directores de la obra de teatro, seguro que tienen que relacionarse mucho y...

- "Serían" Chouji tienes que decir "serían los directores" pero es que aunque tuvierais la sanción ellos no serían los directores de la obra de teatro.

- ¿No? ¿Y quienes serían?

- No lo se porque en esta realidad no ha sucedido. Los profesores pusieron a Akane y a Shikamaru porque se pasaron el curso anterior discutiendo, ya lo sabes, tu lo viviste, discutían continuamente y por cualquier tontería así que los decidieron ponerles juntos a ver si así aprendían a convivir o se decían de una vez todo lo que tenían que decirse y solucionaban aquello. Pero ya te he dicho que no tenéis sanción.

- Cierto, cuéntame eso de que no tenemos sanción.

- Pronto descubrirás tu mismo porqué no hay sanción.

- No me digas que es porque yo no existo porque no creo interferir en esas cosas, pasó lo que pasó estuviese y o no.

- O más bien no. Es que tiene que ver con Ryuko y tú has influido en Ryuko.

- ¿Ryuko?

- Vamos a acercarnos a su aula, está allí.

Efectivamente en la que fuera el aula del curso anterior de Chouji estaba Ryuko, junto con Jisei, Shino y Akane. Ryuko, todos ellos a su alrededor. Ryuko, sentada, con las manos tapándose la cara lloraba de forma desconsolada.

_- Shino - le decía Akane - Anda vete, esto no es algo que... tu me entiendes ¿verdad?_

_- Claro, no te preocupes. Me voy a mi aula pero si necesitáis algo me llamáis._

_- Si, no te preocupes. Nos vemos a la hora de la comida - Akane se acercó a él y empinándose le dio un pequeño beso que el chico correspondió._

_- Hasta luego. _

Shino se marchó pasando al lado de Chouji, al que por supuesto, no vio.

- ¿Shino está saliendo con Akane?

- Si, así es.

- Entonces era cierto que le gustaba Akane.

- Bueno no era ni cierto ni falso. Shino y Akane son muy buenos amigos, siempre se han apoyado el uno al otro. Akane se encontraba sola y Shino acababa de tener una mala experiencia con una chica, resultado, pensó que sentía algo por Akane y Shino le pidió salir y ella dijo que si. Deberías saber que Akane no es la que conoces. Siempre demuestra mucha seguridad pero en esta realidad no es así. Son amigos, se comprenden, confían el uno en el otro. A Shino le encanta protegerla y ella se siente segura con él. Quererse se quieren pero han confundido el cariño con el amor y la comodidad. Están bien juntos, se entienden, empezaron a salir, ella iba a comer a su casa, Shino a la de Akane... en poco tiempo se convirtieron en "novios formales" y ellos, como se llevan bien, lo han aceptado como normal. Ten en cuenta que si esto no sucedió en tu realidad fue porque a Akane empezó a interesarle Shikamaru pero como aquí no son amigos ni nada pues... sus problemas son los mismos que tú conoces pero ahora encontró refugio en Shino.

- Mas o menos lo entiendo pero ¿Qué le pasa a Ryuko?

- Verás, es un tema bastante delicado ¿Tu recuerdas que el año pasado Akane salió con Kabuto?

- Si, vaya que si me acuerdo. Fue cuando estuvo tan enfadada con Shikamaru, le dio así como una cosa rara y salió con él.

- Porque no le conocíais, bueno, aquí Akane es novia de Shino así que no ha salido con él... ha salido Ryuko.

- ¿Cómo? - gritó.

- No te alteres tanto que eso no es lo peor. Entiéndelo, Kabuto no se comportaba mal, era hasta amable algunas veces, recuerda como os engañó ¿o no?

- Siempre iba detrás de Ryuko, se le notaba - habló con rencor.

- Y tú no estabas aquí, no lo olvides. Tú le gustabas a Ryuko y solo tenía ojos para ti pero ya sabes que siempre ha sido tímida y con bastante complejo, bueno, pues tu no estabas y cuando Kabuto demostró que le interesaba ¿Que crees que pasó?

- Que se dejó engañar por él - respondió con pena.

- Pues eso mismo. Por primera vez un chico se fijaba en ella, estaba harta de considerarse la amiga fea del grupo, invisible para los chicos, así que se dejó llevar. No la juzgues mal.

- No, yo no la juzgo mal, no podría juzgarla mal, yo la entiendo, se lo que es sentirse invisible además... - se acercó a ella hasta quedar cerca y ponerse de rodillas para verla mejor - ¿Pero que le ha pasado? ¿Por qué llora tanto? ¿Le ha hecho algo Kabuto?

- Pues si, algo le ha hecho.

_- Soy tan tonta, tan patética, tan ridícula - se lamentaba Ryuko sin dejar de llorar._

_- No eres nada de eso - le decía Jisei acariciándole el pelo - Nadie cree que seas ridícula._

- Pero me he dejado engañar por él y se ha reído de mí.

- ¿Que la ha engañado? - preguntó Chouji.

- Han estado saliendo unos cuantos meses y todo parecía bien hasta que a Kabuto le dio por querer tener relaciones sexuales. Ryuko no quería pero él fue bastante insistente, la convenció de que ya que se querían, porque decía amarla, pues deberían hacerlo y todas esas cosas que saben decir los chicos como él.

- Y ella accedió.

- Y una vez que tuvo lo que quiso la abandonó.

- Maldito cabrón.

Chouji sentía dolor y rabia ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho eso a su Ryuko? Era increíble que fuera capaz de algo así, ya le tenia manía pero es que ahora le odiaba y eso que él no vivía en esa realidad, pero daba igual, empezaba a tener la idea de cuando le viera partirle la cara, así, directamente.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer para consolarla? - dijo mirando desesperado a Jisei.

- Nada, no puedes hacer nada. Su dolor pasará con el tiempo.

- ¿Y por qué me enseñas esto? ¿De verdad crees que era necesario que supiera algo así?

- Ah, es importante para que comprendas lo que vamos a ver ahora.

Ahora estaba en medio del campo de futbol donde entrenaba el equipo y por lo tanto allí estaban Naruto, Kiba y Sasuke.

- Acuérdate que el año pasado Naruto se empecinó mucho con que Sasuke dejara a Orochimaru e involucró a todo el mundo ¿verdad?

- Cierto.

Algo llamó la atención de Naruto que, al distraerse recibía un balonazo en el hombro.

_- ¿Eres inútil o que te pasa? - le gruñó Sasuke - ¿Por qué no estás a lo que estás?_

_- Es que... - decía Naruto señalando a Ryuko que corría llorando hacia ellos._

- ¿Que le pasa? - preguntó Chouji.

- Tiene prisa.

Como siempre que se tiene prisa hay algo que te entretiene, en ese caso Ryuko tropezó y calló. Naruto y Kiba corrieron a ver que le pasaba a su compañera. A regañadientes Sasuke, Suigetsu y Juugo les siguieron.

_- ¿Que te pasa, Ryuko? - la interrogó Kiba cuando llegó hasta ella._

_- Sakura... Sakura... es que... Sakura... - hablaba entrecortadamente y tomando grandes bocanada de aire._

_- Te estas híper ventilando Ryuko - dijo severamente Sasuke - Tranquilízate._

_- No puedo... Sakura... Sakura..._

- ¿Que le pasa a Sakura? - se interesó asustado Ryuko.

- Ha ido a buscar a Kabuto, a decirle cuatro cosas, ya sabes como es cuando se pone bruta. Es que llegó al aula, vio a Ryuko llorando tanto que se preocupó y esta tarde la volvió a ver cuando salían cada una de su actividad extraescolar y la ha preguntado y Ryuko ha vuelto a llorar y se lo ha contado.

- ¿Pero está loca? ¿No sabe como es Kabuto?

- No, no le conoce como ahora le conocéis. Vamos a ver como le va y te advierto que no va a ser agradable.

Chouji no se imaginaba una escena muy bonita pero desde luego no como la que encontró. Lo primero que vio fue a Sakura cayendo violentamente contra el suelo del aula del laboratorio de ciencias. Cayó de espaldas y Kabuto sentado encima de ella sujetándole las manos.

_- ¡Estate quieta! - le gritó._

_- ¡No quiero! - gritó aún más la chica - ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame!_

_- Yo tampoco quiero ¿A qué has venido aquí?_

_- ¡Que me sueltes te digo! - se revolvió como pudo pero el chico era bastante más fuerte que ella._

_- No puede ser que seas tan inocente._

- ¿Que la va a hacer? - se asustó Chouji.

- Espera y lo verás.

_- ¡Déjame! - seguía intentando soltarse del agarre de Kabuto con todas tus fuerzas - ¡Eres un mierda! ¡Maldito cobarde!_

_- ¡Cállate de una vez!_

_- ¡Suéltame hijo de..._

_Con bastante rapidez Kabuto llevó las dos manos de la chica por encima de su cabeza, soltó una de ellas para agarrar las dos con una sola mano y apretó contra el suelo._

_- ¡Que te calles! - dijo tapando la boca de la chica con la mano libre - ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!_

_Pero Sakura seguía intentando zafarse del agarre y aunque tenía la boca tapada no cejaba en su empeño de querer gritar aún a sabiendas de que solo podía emitir un ruido ahogado. Kabuto levantó la mano y volvió a taparle la boca pero esta vez haciendo lo mismo con la nariz._

_- O te estás quieta o te asfixio ¿Entiendes? ¡Di! ¿Lo entiendes? _

_Sakura pareció relajarse y Kabuto quitó la mano que la ahogaba, ella abrió la boca dando una fuerte bocanada de aire._

_- Eso es, eres buena chica después de todo. Ya verás, si te lo vas a pasar bien._

_- ¡Déjame! - volvió a gritar e intentar zafarse de nuevo del agarre._

_El puño de Kabuto se estrelló violentamente contra su cara. Un golpe que hasta a Chouji pareció dolerle._

_- ¿Vas a tranquilizarte de una vez y a estarte calladita? Nadie puede escucharte, no gastes más energía._

- ¿Que le va a hacer? - se lamentó Chouji y giró la cara, no quería verlo, bastante era ver los ojos de Sakura llenos de odio, miedo y lagrimas.

- ¡No la toques! - se oyó de pronto al mismo tiempo que un golpe seco abría la puerta - ¡No se te ocurra tocarla, dattebayo!

- ¿Naruto? - comentó sorprendido Chouji.

- Han venido todo lo deprisa que han podido, él, Kiba y Sasuke.

- ¿Sasuke?

Sasuke no habló, simplemente se adelantó, cogió a Kabuto violentamente de la ropa y le obligó a levantarse.

_- Eres una maldita escoria - pareció escupir en lugar de hablar - ¿Cómo haces algo así?_

- Bien, ya hemos visto la llegada de los héroes, creo que no hace falta que veamos más, lo que viene a continuación es bastante violento.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Que pasa? - preguntó mientras veía a Sakura sentarse llorando y las lágrimas se mezclaban sangre, por lo que se veía Kabuto, con el puñetazo la había hecho sangre en algún lugar.

- Vamos Chouji.

Chouji aún no salía de su asombro ¿Todo eso había pasado solo por que él no existía? ¿Solo porque Ryuko se sentía poca cosa o algo así?

- Nunca ha sido una chica muy popular - oyó de pronto una voz que no era la de Jisei y miró asustado - Por alguna razón nadie se fijaba en ella, no se sentía simpática, los chicos la ignoraban y eso a ciertas edades duele mucho.

- ¿Eres tú Ryuko?

- No, no soy Ryuko, soy la misma de antes, es que ya me he hartado de tener el aspecto de Jisei, ahora voy a ser el espíritu del otoño presente. Bueno, esto es un sueño ¿no?

- Un sueño de lo más raro ¿Y ahora donde se supone que estamos? ¿De nuevo a la entrada del instituto?

- Si, bueno, ha pasado un año desde lo que acabamos de ver y ahora veremos las consecuencias. Como te has dado cuenta Sasuke se enfadó con Kabuto, la verdad es que Kabuto nunca le cayó bien pero hacer algo así le pareció despreciable y él mismo decidió abandonar a Orochimaru, no hizo falta Naruto ni nadie más así que los incidentes que tu recuerdas no tuvieron lugar, por lo tanto, no estáis sancionados. No es que os llevéis muy bien con toda esa gente pero no dais tanta guerra a los profesores.

- Por lo menos algo bueno salió de aquello.

- Si y Kabuto fue expulsado del instituto.

- ¿Ves como mi ausencia después de todo solo trae beneficios?

- ¿Tu crees? Bueno, puede parecerlo pero antes voy a contarte como están las cosas. Shikamaru y Temari siguen saliendo.

- Y ya llevan más de un año, lo que quiere decir que su relación va muy bien.

- No exactamente. Llevan más de un año pero han tenido sus discusiones y sus "paréntesis". Verás es que Temari tiene mucho carácter y a veces el carácter de Shikamaru le resulta muy inmaduro. Ya te he dicho antes que las cosas están predestinadas y durante uno de esos "paréntesis" sucedió lo que tenía que suceder: Temari conoció a Itachi Uchiha y se sintió irremediablemente atraída por él.

- ¿Por Itachi Uchiha?

- El mismo. Y él también se sintió atraído por ella. Ahora Temari tiene una confusa relación con él y con Shikamaru. Quiere a Shikamaru pero también le gusta Itachi, es bastante complicado todo.

- ¿Es que los Uchiha siempre van a dar problemas a Shikamaru?

- Pero no creas que Shikamaru es un santo, a pesar de que quiere a Temari, se esfuerza mucho por ella, lo da todo, la cuida y la protege pues él durante unos de esos "paréntesis" también tuvo su aventurilla... con Ino.

- ¿Shikamaru se ha liado con Ino?

- Pues si, él estaba allí, ella estaba allí, ambos algo tristones... imagínate lo que pasó. Pero vamos a dejar de hablar de Shikamaru, hay muchas novedades que contarte. Sakura está saliendo con Sasuke. Mira, ya llegan.

Efectivamente Sakura y Sasuke llegaban caminando lentamente.

- ¿Cómo es que está saliendo con Sasuke?

- Después de lo que pasó con Kabuto, Sasuke se convirtió en prácticamente un héroe y todo el mundo le recibió de vuelta con los brazos abiertos, claro, por supuesto Sakura más. La tenías que haber visto, estaba tan feliz de que sus dos mejores amigos se comportasen así que decidió a volver a declararse a Sasuke.

- ¿Y Sasuke le dijo que si?

- Sasuke se quedó ¿Cómo lo diría yo? Muy impresionado con Sakura, había hecho una tontería, cierto pero le impresionó su ímpetu.

- Vamos que le gustó Sakura.

- Por lo menos le resultó muy curiosa. Sasuke es como es y ya está. Se sintió confuso con lo que sentía, habló con Naruto y decidió darle una oportunidad a Sakura. A Naruto le dolió bastante pero...

Señaló hacia la entrada del instituto. Naruto y Hinata caminaban de la mano.

- ¿Naruto sale con Hinata?

- Ajá.

_- Vamos a hacer un año, Naruto - se oía la voz dulce de Hinata - Tienes que decirme que quieres que te regale._

_- ¿Ah que encima vas a regalarme algo y todo? ¡Que suerte que tengo, dattebayo!_

_- No seas tonto, es solo un detallito ¿Te arrepientes de salir conmigo?_

_- ¿Pero que tontería estás diciendo? Si eres la chica más guapa del instituto y todo me envidian._

_- Eso no lo decías antes, antes ni siquiera me veías._

_- Es porque era un poco tonto pero ya me espabilé ¡vaya que si!_

- ¿Pero a Gaara no le gustaba Hinata? - comentó Chouji sacudiendo su cabeza.

- Si, le gustaba pero mira, Hinata vio tan mal a Naruto, tan deprimido que... bueno, no voy a entrar en detalles, el caso es que a Gaara le gustaba Hinata aún sabiendo que ella prefería a Naruto pero cuando vio que Naruto salía con ella perdió toda esperanza y se rindió. Ahora Gaara sale con Matsuri.

Chouji abrió los ojos extrañado.

- No me mires así, la chica está muy enamorada de él y sabe sacar su lado amable.

- Ver para creer.

_- ¿Que hacéis tan acaramelados delante del instituto? - preguntaba Sasuke a Naruto y Hinata._

_- ¿Pues que van a hacer? - sonreía Sakura - Anda, vamos dentro que nos están mirando._

_- Sasuke, Sakura ¿Vais a salir con nosotros el sábado? - se interesaba Naruto._

_- Pues claro Naruto, claro que vamos a ir, no seas tonto - le regañaba Sakura - ¿Cómo no vamos a ir?_

_- Ah no se, a lo mejor queríais estar juntitos, dattebayó._

_- Será muy romántico - decía Sakura mientras pasaba su brazo con la cintura de Sasuke - ¿A que si, Sasuke?_

_- Si tú lo dices - contestaba escuetamente._

_- Desde luego Sasuke eres borde para todo ¡vaya que si!_

Chouji los miraba sin dar mucho crédito a lo que veía.

- Quien los ha visto y quien los ve, pero oye, se les ve felices.

- Si, todo el mundo es muy feliz ¿verdad? Mira también quien viene.

- Neji no parece muy feliz.

- Es porque a él le gustaba Temari pero... es tan formal que ni se atreve a pensarlo. Está algo deprimido, aunque no lo parece, pero menos mal que tiene a Ten-Ten, a Lee y a Sumire para animarle.

- ¡Es cierto! ¿Ten-Ten y Sumire no son amigas de Ryuko y las demás?

- Pues no.

- ¿Y eso también es culpa mía?

- Pues si, en cierta forma. Es que cuando tu estabas a Neji le gustaba Temari y él y Hinata salían mucho con Gaara y Temari, los cuatro juntos. Ten-Ten siempre ha sido amiga de Neji y Lee, ya lo sabes, pero salir con esos cuatro no le atraía demasiado, se sentía muy incómoda así que empezó a salir con vosotros, con todos vosotros, tu, Shikamaru, Jisei, Ryuko, Akane... erais un grupo divertido al que se unían Shino, Kiba y Kankuro pero ahora Shino sale con Akane y Jisei con Ryuko y no es lo mismo, ella prefiere salir con Neji, además le conoce, sabe que está un poco bajo de moral y se ha propuesto animarle. Sumire se fue a España, ya lo sabes y al volver pues claro, se unió a Ten-Ten, así que Neji, Ten-Ten, Lee y Sumire han formado otro grupo. Al final terminarán saliendo Ten-Ten y Neji, por costumbre, por cariño, como Shino y Akane.

- ¿Y Kiba? ¿Y Kankuro?

- Kiba va por libre, al igual que Kankuro. A veces, cuando Shino, Jisei, Ryuko y Akane salen juntos se une a ellos pero no es lo mismo, será que no está Ten-Ten.

- ¿No sale Kiba con Ino?

- Pues no. Es que la historia de Ino ha ido por otro camino. Ven, vamos al aula a verla.

- ¿No sale con nadie?

- Ahora mismo no, ha salido con varios pero en estos momentos está sola... Chouji, está muy sola - remarcó esas últimas palabras.

En el aula no había nadie salvo Ino, sentada en una de las sillas, con los ojos cerrados, parecía estar meditando.

- ¿No hay nadie? - se extrañó Chouji.

- No, es la hora de la comida. A ella no le gusta la hora de la comida y se ha quedado aquí. Acércate a verla bien.

Chouji se acercó a ella y la miró con detenimiento, se la veía delgada, muy delgada, prácticamente demacrada, pálida, con la piel seca, sin luminosidad y su habitual coleta mucho más fina, unas tremendas ojeras remarcaban sus ojos. Chouji sentía algo como una presión en el pecho, no podía ser que esa fuese su Ino.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado? - preguntó casi llorando.

- Anorexia.

- Eso ya lo veo pero... ¿Cómo ha llegado a esta situación? ¿Es que nadie ha visto nada?

- No. Cuando se han dado cuenta ya ha sido demasiado tarde. Estaba sola Chouji, sin ti, Ino estaba sola.

- No... no lo entiendo ¿Y Sakura? ¿Y Naruto? ¿Y Shikamaru? ¿Y sus padres?

- Engañó a sus padres, les tuvo mucho tiempo engañados, no olvides que Ino es muy lista, claro que al final no lo pudo ocultar más. Sus padres ya la han llevado al médico, va al psicólogo todos los días... sus padres hacen todo lo que pueden pero están muy desanimados, su madre se pasa el día llorando culpándose de lo que ha pasado y su padre de muy mal humor, discuten con frecuencia, están a punto de divorciarse e Ino se siente culpable de la situación de su familia, lo cual no ayuda en nada.

- ¿Pero y sus amigos?

- Mira Chouji, tu no existes en esta realidad, ya te lo he explicado, Shikamaru y ella, aunque son amigos no son tan amigos como tu recuerdas y ella no tuvo confianza para pedirle las primeras pastillas, esas que hicieron que Shikamaru se alarmase. Acudió directamente a Tobi y...

- Pero aunque no tuviera confianza con Shikamaru ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta?

- Shikamaru no la prestó atención, él estaba ocupado con Temari, primero emocionado y luego preocupado, Temari tiene problemas y Shikamaru se volcó en ella, no prestó atención a nadie. Si Ino hubiera tenido confianza con él seguramente se habría dado cuenta pero como no lo hizo pues él simplemente no se preocupó.

- ¿Y Sakura? Sakura era su amiga, tenía que serlo, no me digas que yo influyo en eso porque no es verdad.

- No, cierto, tú no tienes nada que ver. Sakura era su amiga pero tampoco notó nada. Estaba demasiado eufórica con lo de Sasuke, a veces notaba algo rara a Ino pero te repito que ella es muy lista. Chouji, tu no estabas y nadie se ocupó de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, nadie dio la voz de alarma, nadie habló con Naruto, si alguien le hubiese dicho algo él habría actuado de alguna forma pero... todos estaban demasiado ocupados en sus propias vidas y nadie se detuvo a mirarla. Ella se sintió sola pero no quiso preocupar a Sakura y fingió están bien e incluso comenzó a salir con Suigetsu pero aquello no fue bien así que fue cuando tuvo esa aventura con Shikamaru, durante ese tiempo parecía estar mejor pero Temari hizo las paces con Shikamaru y se sintió abandonada. Entonces decidió salir con Sai, Sai le gustaba mucho pero de nuevo todo se estropeó, algo sucedió en la vida de Sai que le obligó a tener que ocuparse de Misaki e Ino volvió a sentirse abandonada, Sai no la atendía a ella, se preocupaba más por Misaki, eso para ella fue lo mas horrible de todo y cayó en una depresión, una depresión de la que no es capaz de salir. Ya no tiene ganas de nada, ni de salir con nadie, ni de reír, ni de vivir... si por ella fuera no se levantaría de la cama en todo el día.

Chouji, tapándose la boca con la mano intentaba no romper a llorar.

Se oyeron golpes en la puerta. Ino abrió los ojos al tiempo que la puerta también se abría.

_- ¿Ino? - preguntó Shikamaru asomándose._

_- Si, estoy aquí._

_- ¿Cómo te encuentras?_

_- Bien, estoy bien._

_- ¿Has comido algo?_

_- Claro que he comido, revisa la papelera si no te fías._

_- No es que no me fíe, es que..._

_- Si tan preocupado estás por mí y por si como podías haberte quedado conmigo._

_- Ino..._

_- No claro, tenías que comer con tu preciosa Temari._

_- Ino, por favor._

_- Vete con ella, no la dejes sola mucho tiempo. Hoy no tengo ganas de enrollarme contigo._

_- ¿Crees que solamente vengo cuando quiero enrollarme contigo?_

_- ¿Y no es así? - dijo levantándose. Chouji pudo observarla mejor, sus brazos y sus piernas eran extremadamente delgados._

_- Ino sabes de sobra que..._

_- Que estás enamorado de Temari, ya lo se._

_- Ino por favor entiéndeme. Yo quiero a Temari, la quiero mucho y tenemos una relación que no quiero estropear._

_- Si, ya lo se, es más fácil estropear la nuestra._

_- Ino..._

_- Yo te quiero Shikamaru, te quiero ¿Es que para ti no significa nada? No, no me contestes, se que tu también me quieres, lo noto cuando me besas pero..._

_Ino rompió a llorar y Shikamaru se acercó a ella para abrazarla._

_- Ino sabes que te quiero pero..._

_- Eres un cobarde Shikamaru, un verdadero cobarde y yo te debería odiar - pero aún así le besó y éste le respondió al beso._

- Vámonos de aquí, no quiero ver más. Ya no quiero ver nada más, ya me he dado cuenta de que soy importante. Sin mi nadie habría abusado de Ryuko, ya se que todo sería más fácil y no tendríamos sanción pero el precio que se ha pagado no me gusta. Sin mi nadie se habría fijado en Ino... no me gusta esta realidad.

- Espera que aún no lo has visto todo.

Ahora Chouji se encontró en un pequeño apartamento, podía parecer que no había nadie salvo porque se oían unos pasos por algún sito.

- ¿Que lugar es este? - miró a quien estaba a su lado y no pudo evitar dar un respingo - ¿Ino?

- Hola. Ahora me toca a mí, soy el espíritu del otoño futuro.

- Ya te he dicho que no quiero ver nada más.

- Pues lo vas a ver, sobretodo porque lo que vas a ver ahora te va a servir en tu vida.

- ¿Me vas a enseñar una lección?

- Una lección muy valiosa.

El timbre sonó y una Sakura que parecía algo más mayor, vestida de negro, secándose las lágrimas acudió a abrir. En cuanto lo hizo se abrazó a la persona que había llamado.

_- Naruto, no lo soporto, no puedo soportarlo._

_- Ya mi amor - la abrazó y llevó una de sus manos hasta la cabeza enredando los dedos en su cabello y atrayéndola más hacia si - Ya lo se._

_- No puedo con esta pena, Naruto, no puedo, no voy a poder vivir con este dolor._

_Naruto también parecía llorar._

_- Ha sido mi culpa - continuaba sollozando Sakura - Todo ha sido mi culpa ¿Por qué no me di cuenta de nada?_

_- No te tortures más, mi amor, también ha sido mi culpa._

_- Pero más mía, yo era... Naruto... no puedo ir a ese sitio._

_- Tienes que ir Sakura, tenemos que ir, tú lo sabes, es importante que nos despidamos._

_- Pero..._

_- Vamos Sakura, tu eres valiente, muy valiente y sabes que nos esperan, nos necesitan, no podemos fallarles._

_Sakura parecía calmarse un poco. Levantó la cabeza y se secó las lágrimas._

_- Tienes razón, ya hemos fallado a demasiadas personas. Voy a coger mi bolso y nos vamos._

Chouji miró realmente aterrado a quien ahora tenía el aspecto de Ino, tenía ganas de preguntar, sentía esa necesidad pero el miedo parecía atenazarle, el miedo a la respuesta que obtendría.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - acertó a decir tembloroso -¿Por qué tienes ahora el aspecto de Ino?

- Creo que ya lo sabes.

- No quiero saberlo. Quiero despertarme de una vez y acabar con esta pesadilla.

Pero antes de que quisiera darse cuenta estaba frente a una puerta abierta que daba a una pequeña sala en forma de L y llena de sillas y un sofá. Dentro había bastantes personas, todas ellas con caras desoladas. Vio entrar a Sakura agarrada de la mano de Naruto y dirigirse hacia Shikamaru, sentado en el sofá, hablando con Neji, que al verla se levantó.

Ambos, Shikamaru y Sakura se fundieron en un abrazo mientras Sakura volvía a llorar.

_- ¿Estabas con ella? - habló débilmente, Shikamaru afirmó con la cabeza._

_- Si, no la dejé sola._

_- Tenía que haber sido yo quien estuviera._

_- No te atormentes más, nadie podía hacer ya nada. Se dejó morir. Ya la avisaron que si seguía con esa actitud su esperanza de vida sería de unos dos años y no quiso escuchar._

Chouji entró como sonámbulo en la sala, mirando a su alrededor. Hinata, sentada en una silla lloraba desconsoladamente mientras Kiba intentaba consolarla. Ten-Ten permanecía de pié, frente a un cristal, mirando algo que había al otro lado y que él no podía ver, la veía sin llorar pero con los ojos hinchados y rojos y las manos pegadas a ese cristal.

- ¿Esto es un funeral? - habló temblando mientras sentía que se iba a desmayar.

- Efectivamente.

- ¿Ino está... muerta?

- La anorexia ha podido con ella. No quiso la ayuda de nadie. A pesar de los esfuerzos de sus padres, de que la ingresaron en un hospital e incluso que parecía mejorar... al final...

Vio a la madre de Ino que a penas se sujetaba en pie y a su padre intentando mantener la compostura... a sus propios padres llorando, los padres de Shikamaru, Shino, Sai, Rock Lee, Sumire, Akane, Ryuko, Jisei... se fijó de nuevo en Shikamaru.

- ¿Dónde está Temari?

- Se hartó de todo, se cansó. Cuando Shikamaru se dio cuenta de la gravedad de lo que le sucedía a Ino intentó reparar lo que él consideraba su responsabilidad en todo eso, se volvió en ayudarla y Temari se cansó; no ayudó en nada que Itachi muriese en un accidente de tráfico, se desesperó y decidió regresar a Suna, a su hogar, aquí en Kohoha tenía demasiados malos recuerdos. Gaara y Kankuro también se marcharon. Después del accidente de Itachi, Sasuke decidió ser un Uchiha y decidió casarse con una chica de buena posición y cuya unión beneficiaba a su familia, Sakura se hundió ante esa decisión y se apoyó en Naruto y Naruto... bueno, de pronto recordó que estaba enamorado de Sakura.

- Pero él salía con Hinata y se les veía felices.

- Si y Hinata dijo que ya no iba a luchar más, podía intentar hacer feliz a Naruto pero no luchar contra el recuerdo de su primer amor y le dejó, también tiene su orgullo. Al final está saliendo con Kiba.

- ¿Y Ten-Ten? - preguntó al ver como Neji se acercaba ella y la abrazaba.

- Tal y como te dije se ha comprometido con Neji, todo el mundo estaba empeñado en que salían juntos así que al final decidieron intentarlo y mira, parece que les fue bien. El único problema es que ahora Ten-Ten se siente muy agobiada, tiene que ser una Hyuuga y eso implica muchas cosas, no quiere decepcionar a Neji... vive bastante estresada, la verdad, como novia que es de Neji tiene que comportarse de una forma digna, se ha dejado dominar por los Hyuuga y su protocolo y vive a la sombra de Neji.

- ¿Que va a ser de Shikamaru? ¿Lo sabes?

- Tranquilo, Temari regresará en cuento ponga en orden sus ideas.

- ¿Y Ryuko? ¿Ha encontrado a alguien?

- No, aún no. Ryuko está muy unida a Jisei, tanto que aunque a Jisei le gusta una persona no se atreve ni a salir con él por no dejarla sola. Pero tranquilo, encontrará al final a alguien, se dará cuenta de que está aprisionando a Jisei, ella es una chica muy lista después de todo. Esto que has visto es muy triste y no puedo garantizarte que tu vida no tenga también tristezas, las tendrá, porque nunca se sabe lo que va a pasar, yo solo te he mostrado que la existencia de una sola persona puede cambiarlo todo, a lo mejor tu existencia es la diferencia entre que Ino se sienta sola o que tenga a alguien a su lado, quizás en tu mano está evitar esto ¿No lo has pensado?

- He aprendido la lección, no quiero saber más, puede que Neji y Ten-Ten, Naruto y Sakura, Kiba y Hinata y todos los demás sean felices pero Ino no está y eso no es nada bonito, yo no quiero que falte nadie... nadie. Quiero despertar, quiero despertar, quiero despertar, quiero despertar...

...

Chouji se despertó violentamente, sentándose en su casa y abriendo la boca como si le faltase la respiración.

Cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano al corazón intentando controlar los latidos de este que parecían desbocados.

Cuando lo consiguió abrió lentamente los ojos... ya era de día... había sido un sueño horrible, espantoso, el peor que había tenido en toda su vida. Se levantó y corrió al comedor... si, allí estaban sus fotos y sus trabajos manuales.

- Chouji - la madre de Chouji se había despertado alarmada - ¿Te encuentras mal?

- No mamá, me encuentro bien... muy bien, te lo aseguro.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Pues esta ha sido la gran ida de olla que he tenido, no se, quizás porque tengo una imaginación muy calenturienta, quizás porque soy una pesada, como si la historia no fuera ya lo suficientemente larga como para encima meter un capítulo extra… yo que se, si os ha molestado espero que me disculpéis, la semana que viene seguiremos con la historia normal._

_Muchas gracias por leer y por aguantar además este capítulo extra. Gracias por los comentarios y el apoyo a Chouji, ha sido muy bonito._

_**Lala-chan**__, muchas gracias por supuesto, gracias por leer y por tus palabras. Claro, no olvidemos que Ino tiene a todo un héroe dispuesto a ayudarla_

_**Emily**__, muchas gracias, como me alegro que te gustara, espero que este también a pesar de lo raro que ha sido, siento no haber puesto todas las parejas que querías pero en un solo capítulo era imposible, creo que tendré que hacer una nueva historia para ellas._

_**w.a.t.s**__., muchas gracias por leer y por el comentario. Bueno te puedes quedar tranquila que Akane sale muy poquito en este capítulo. Tendré en cuenta tu sugerencia para lo de Sasori._

_Y ya si, os dejo en paz, regresaré la semana que viene si no hay ninguna cosa que lo impida. Que tengáis una buena semana ¡Sayonara!_


	110. Iruka al borde de un ataque de nervios

_Bueno, terminó el capítulo de "realidad alternativa" y retomamos la historia. Supongo que a algunos les gustaría y a otros les resultaría pesado o inútil pero bueno, también tiene su importancia y ya ha pasado._

_Espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo que quiero dedicar a w.a.t.s., que me encanta lo que puede llegar a enfadarse con Akane y de paso, si es que ella quiere compartirlo, a gemelos 1 y 2._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Iruka al borde de un ataque de nervios**

Shikamaru se despertó no por la alarma del despertador si no su propio móvil. Se desperezó con muy pocas ganas, tendría que haberse acordado de apagarlo, siempre se le olvidaba y por eso le pasaban esas cosas, total, si era algo importante ya llamarían a la casa. Pero como quien fuera no parecía dispuesto a rendirse se levantó y lo cogió.

- ¿Chouji? - dijo en voz baja después de haber visto el nombre de quien le llamaba.

_- ¿Shikamaru? ¿Estás dormido?_

- No porque tu me has despertado ¿Es que ha pasado algo?

_- ¿Todavía estás durmiendo?_

- ¿Pero tu sabes la hora que es?

_- Es cierto, es un poco pronto, lo siento no me he dado cuenta ¿Está Akane contigo?_

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Hablar con ella?

_- ¿Está dormida?_

- Pues si ¿Pero que te pasa?

_- ¿Qué tal está?_

- Bastante mejor y mucho más animada.

_- Oye, pues agárrala y no la sueltes._

- ¿Que la agarre?

_- Es algo metafórico. Tú asegúrate de no perderla._

- Bueno ¿Y que querías decirme?

_- Eso. No se, perdona que te haya despertado pero necesitaba saber que todo está como tiene que estar._

- ¿Ha pasado algo?

_- Si, si ha pasado algo pero ya te lo contaré ¿A que horas regresáis?_

- Creo que estaremos allí a las 7 más o menos.

_- De acuerdo, pues te llamaré._

- Está bien, como quieras.

_- Dale un beso a Akane de mi parte._

- Como quieras, de todas formas nos vemos mañana.

Se despidieron y después de mirar la hora que era Shikamaru concluyó que no valía la pena volver a dormirse. Se sentó en la cama y observó a Akane dormida boca arriba plácidamente.

Se quedó mirándola con detenimiento. Apartó el pelo de la oreja de Akane y acercó sus labios a ella.

- Akane - susurró- Akane - repitió - Vamos, perezosa, despierta - sopló con suavidad y mordisqueó el lóbulo.

La chica emitió una especie de ronroneo y se estiró mientras abría los ojos.

- Hola - sonrió.

- Buenos días ¿Por qué sonríes?

- He descubierto que recién despertado estás muy guapo, con todo el pelo alborotado y los ojitos un poco hinchados... me gustas. ¿Y que pinta tengo yo al despertarme?

- ¿Puedo decir una cursilada?

- ¿Muy cursi?

- Bastante.

- ¿No prefieres besarme? ¿Es que no te gusto con este pijama?

- No si, estás muy... sugerente pero ¿Que hay del asco que te daba el olor?

- Creo que podré soportarlo ¿Qué hora es?

- Es pronto. Sigue durmiendo.

- ¿Y por qué me has despertado? ¿Es que quieres mimos?

- No estaría mal pero no. Me dijiste que te avisara cuando me fuera a ir.

Shikamaru sonrió mientras se levantaba.

- Será mejor que me arregle ya, hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

- ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

El despertador comenzó a sonar a la vez que unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación.

- Debe ser Shikato, no se fía de que me despierte a la hora - dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Efectivamente allí estaba su primo.

- ¿Ya estás despierto, primo?

- Si, ya estoy despierto.

- ¿Akane sigue dormida?

- Hola Shikato - saludó Akane - Estoy despierta.

- Es que había pensado que podías venir tú conmigo en el helicóptero.

- ¿De verdad? - gritó entusiasmada - ¿Puedo ir?

- Si, así me ayudas.

- No - refutó Shikamaru - No puedes ir.

- ¿Por qué no puedo ir? - gruñó Akane.

- Eso ¿Por qué no puede venir?

- Porque es mejor que se quede descansando.

- Shikamaru me estoy hartando de que me trates como si me fuera a romper. Yo quiero ayudar, recuerda que ahora soy casi una Nara y tengo que colaborar.

- Claro primo - añadió Shikato - Si ella viene conmigo tu puedes aprovechar para adelantar otras cosas. Terminarás antes y podréis ir al río con vuestros amigos.

- Claro - afirmó Akane - Nos repartimos el trabajo, a fin de cuenta somos un equipo ¿No, Shikamaru? Yo voy en el helicóptero y ayudo a Shikato, va, ya que no me haces caso en lo que te he pedido al menos déjame que disfrute volando.

- Mendokusei, al final harás lo que te venga en gana.

- Estupendo - dijo Shikato - Voy a desayunar, te espero en la cocina, Akane.

- Enseguida voy.

- A ti también te espero, primo.

Akane se había levantado y llevaba ya unos minutos sintiendo como su estómago se revolvía y las arcadas empezaban a acudir a su boca. Después de una un poco más intensa que las anteriores se llevo una mano a la boca y salió corriendo atropelladamente de la habitación, arrasando casi a los dos chicos.

- Parece que tiene una indisposición - comentó Shikamaru.

...

Jisei se removió entre la sábana, disfrutaba de estar allí, en ese colchón, que no era el suyo pero era el de él y olía a manzanilla y a algo más ¿Que era eso a lo que olía? Pues a Iruka. Se sorprendió a si misma de la tontería que acababa de pensar.

Movió la mano y tocó a su lado, no había nadie pero daba igual, allí había estado. Había dormido al lado de Iruka... que cosa más descarada. No había pasado nada, nada de nada, se acostaron el uno al lado del otro pero nada más y es que anoche, cuando Iruka iba a sacar un futón para dormir en el comedor de pronto hubo un apagón y no se veía nada, así que pensaron que buscar a oscuras en el armario era una tontería si podían compartir la cama, total, ellos ya sabían que no iba a pasar nada y Jisei confiaba en Iruka. Así que había dormido al ladito de Iruka, se podía decir que se durmió acunada al compás de su respiración... sonrió de lo cursi que podía llegar a ser.

Sería mejor que se levantase ya, no quería que Iruka pensase que era una perezosa, así que se incorporó y salió de la cama. Llevaba puesto una camiseta bastante grande de Iruka, era muy fea, de esas de promociones que regalan a veces en la tienda pero a ella le sirvió como camisón. Se miró, seguramente Iruka estaría en la cocina y para ir al servicio ella tendría que atravesar el comedor con lo cual la vería, bueno, no enseñaba mucho, tenía faldas mas cortas que eso.

Cogió su ropa y con ella enganchada en uno de sus antebrazos abrió la puerta de la habitación, tal y como suponía Iruka estaba en la cocina preparando los desayunos.

- Buenos días - dijo para llamar su atención.

- Vaya ¿Ya te has despertado?

- ¿He dormido demasiado?

- No que va ¿Has dormido bien?

- Como una bendita.

- ¿No te he molestado con mis ronquidos?

- No, no roncas - sonrió - ¿Y yo? ¿Te he puesto mis horribles pies fríos encima?

- Si lo hiciste no lo noté. Ya hace mejor tiempo y he bajado a comprar algo para hacer el desayuno, vamos, siéntate, ya casi está.

- Mejor creo que primero voy a ducharme.

- Como quieras. Después de desayunar iremos a tu casa ¿De acuerdo?

- Me parece bien.

- Estupendo - Iruka la miró mientras ella se dirigía al servicio - ¿Qué miras tanto?

- Te queda bien mi camiseta, mejor que a mí.

Mientras continuaba preparando el desayudo escuchó el agua de la ducha y empezó a pensar que Jisei estaría duchándose, fue algo inconsciente, de pronto la imagen de una mujer joven y hermosa duchándose en su servicio inundó su mente, meneó su cabeza tratando de retirar ese pensamiento ¿Tanto le perturbaba esa chica? Empezaba a pensar que le estaba convirtiendo en un pervertido o algo así.

Al salir del baño ya arreglada, Jisei se encontró con que Iruka no estaba en la cocina, seguramente estaría en el dormitorio y allí se dirigió. Si, allí estaba, terminando de hacer la cama.

- ¿Por qué no has esperado a que yo la hiciera?

- Tú eres mi invitada.

- Pero yo quería hacer algo, has hecho el desayuno, la cama ¿Qué me dejas a mi?

- Pues igual me pasa a mi en tu casa, que no me dejáis hacer nada.

- Pero es que tu estas convaleciente.

- Excusas, excusas. Anda vamos a desayunar.

Desayunaron comentando que a pesar de la situación tan aparentemente incómoda ninguno de los dos se había sentido así, incómodo. Terminaron y estaban recogiendo la mesa cuando sonó el timbre. Ambos dieron un respingo.

- ¿Quien será? - preguntó asombrada Jisei.

- Quizás sea tu hermano, ya sabes como es, lo mismo se le ha ocurrido venir a buscarnos de camino a vuestra casa.

- Puede ser. O un vecino que viene a preguntar como estás.

El timbre volvió a sonar.

- ¡Va! - dijo en voz alta - De todas formas métete en la habitación.

- Espera los zapatos - corrió hacia la entrada y los cogió - No vaya a ser que los vean.

Iruka se acercó a la puerta de la casa y miró para asegurarse que Jisei ya estaba dentro de su dormitorio antes de abrir.

- ¡Kakashi! - dijo sorprendido y en voz alta para que Jisei lo escuchase.

- Hola Iruka - le saludó Kakashi - Menos mal que te encuentro.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Es que ha pasado algo?

- No. Llevo varios días viniendo a tu casa y nunca estás. Empezaba a pensar que ya no vivías aquí ¿Puedo pasar o tienes algo escondido?

- Perdona, pasa, pasa ¿Y por qué me buscabas?

- Te echaré de menos - Kakashi echó un vistazo alrededor del comedor de Iruka y sonrió.

- Nos vimos ayer.

- ¿Estás acompañado?

- No, no, estoy solo.

- Ya - Kakashi había llegado hasta la cocina y miraba los platos en el fregadero, era curioso cuanto plato usaba Iruka para desayunar - Oye Iruka, si molesto me voy.

- No, no molestas pero iba a desayunar ¿Te apetece que vayamos a la cafetería de abajo?

- ¿No has desayunado ya? - preguntó mientras movía los ojos hacia el fregadero.

- No, que va, esos son los platos de la cena - Iruka miró aterrado a la mesa donde aún quedaban cubiertos - Anoche no tenía ganas de recoger nada, disculpa que esté todo tan desordenado.

- No hay cuidado.

Quizás hubiese sido más sencillo decirle a Kakashi que había una mujer allí, en su dormitorio y no dar más detalles, pero seguramente Kakashi vería extraño que no saliese a saludar porque no tendría porqué ocultarse si era una mujer adulta y sin ningún problema, pero si no salía Kakashi sospecharía claro que Iruka empezaba a presentir que ya estaba sospechando.

- Es que anoche tuve una visita - añadió intentando que esa excusa satisficiera a Kakashi y es que Iruka le conocía, Kakashi era Kakashi y si no le convencía iba a seguir con esa cara.

- Ah, pillín, así que de ligue.

- Bueno, se fue pronto ¿Y me vas a decir que querías?

- Es que esta tarde he quedado con Shizune y Anko y me gustaría que nos acompañases y me echaras una mano.

- ¿Has quedado con las dos?

- Pues si, pero no ha sido culpa mía es que las dos me lo han propuesto.

- ¿Y no has podido decirle a una que no?

- Bueno es que primero me lo dijo Shizune y luego Anko prácticamente me ha obligado, ya sabes con es, y le dije que había quedado con Shizune pero...

- ¿Pero qué?

- Que le ha dado igual, ha dicho que salgamos en grupo. Luego he llamado a Shizune y le ha parecido bien.

- Desde luego te metes en unos líos impresionantes.

- ¡Que le voy a hacer! Para una vez que dos mujeres me piden una cita no iba a decir que no. ¿Qué? ¿Te apuntas? Al menos no me sentiré solo ante el enemigo.

En la habitación de Iruka, Jisei, pegada a la puerta y muerta de miedo intentaba escuchar toda la conversación y la última parte no le había gustado demasiado pero ahora no podía pensar en eso, bastante nerviosa estaba con Kakashi ahí.

- Bueno Kakashi vamos a la cafetería y allí hablamos - insistía Iruka.

El timbre volvió a sonar y Jisei sintió que los nervios se le acrecentaban, eso era malo, lo sabía, algo le decía que no iban a ser buenas noticias, tenía un mal presentimiento.

- Hola Iruka - oyó la voz de su hermano.

Ahora si que sentía que se ponía enferma, pero enferma de verdad.

- ¿Kisuke? ¿Cómo tu por aquí?

- Venia a llevaros a casa.

- Mira Kisuke - le interrumpió Iruka - Está aquí Kakashi ¿Recuerdas a Kakashi? Es compañero de trabajo - dijo acentuando esas palabras esperando que Kisuke las comprendiera - Ha venido de visita y nos íbamos a desayunar a la cafetería ¿Nos acompañas?

- Hola Kakashi - le saludó.

- Hola ¿Nagashiyama, verdad? El hermano de una de nuestras alumnas - sonrió - Nos vimos en el hospital.

- Si - intervino nervioso Iruka - El hermano de una alumna, una alumna - volvió a recalcar esas palabras - Pero Kisuke es amigo mío y se preocupa por mi ¿A que si? - le miró como si quisiese poder penetrar en su mente.

- Bueno Iruka yo venia a buscar...

- A buscar eso que me pediste, ya, ya lo se - se apresuró a interrumpirle de nuevo - Está en la habitación, pasa y cógelo.

- ¿En la habitación?

- Si, está allí, cógelo tu mismo.

- Ah... ya, claro, voy a... cogerlo.

Prácticamente le empujó hacia allí mientras sonreía a Kakashi.

- Es que es muy despistado y se le olvidan las cosas - habló nervioso.

Nada más entrar en la habitación Jisei le cogió del brazo y cerró la puerta rápidamente. Antes de que su hermano dijese una palabra ya le había tapado la boca con una mano.

- No digas nada, por favor, no digas nada - susurró - Por favor, por favor - le miró con cara de pena - No vas a decir nada ¿verdad? - separó la mano de la boca.

- ¿Qué... - la mano de su hermana volvió a taparle la boca.

- Chist, habla bajo, por favor.

- ¿Que pasa? ¿De qué te escondes?

- ¿Eres tonto o te lo haces? Soy alumna de Iruka, Kakashi no puede saber que he pasado aquí la noche.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué habéis hecho?

- Nada de nada pero no se lo va a creer. Por favor, podemos meter a Iruka en un lío si creen que está liado con una alumna.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque está prohibido y ya está.

- Esta bien, no pongas esa cara de pena, ya lo se y no voy a poner a Iruka en ningún apuro.

- ¿Lo encuentras, Kisuke? - oyeron preguntar a Iruka.

- Si - contestó en voz alta Kisuke - Ya lo he visto.

Kisuke se dispuso a salir pero Jisei le detuvo.

- Espera - miró a su alrededor y corrió al armario de Iruka, lo abrió y sacó lo primero que encontró - Toma.

Kisuke salió de la habitación sonriendo.

- ¿Nos vamos ya? - preguntó Iruka.

- ¿Era eso lo que buscabas? - sonrió Kakashi.

- Si - Kisuke miró la prenda, era un jersey de color rosado - Es... es mío, yo se lo presté a Iruka y ahora me apetece ponérmelo, es que las tías, cuando ven a un hombre con un jersey de este color piensan que...

- Que es gay, como yo cuando vi a Iruka con él.

- No, que va, las mujeres piensan que soy un tío con sensibilidad.

- Espera que te lo meto en una bolsa - habló Iruka.

Y mientras sacaba una bolsa de un cajón una melodía que ya era conocida por Iruka comenzó a sonar.

Ya si que Iruka deseó que la tierra se abriese y se lo tragase mientras Jisei se planteaba si no sería mas honroso que saliese de una vez y explicasen lo que había pasado, total tampoco era algo por lo que avergonzase, les había pillado la tormenta e Iruka había acogido a Jisei, como amiga que era suya en su casa, tampoco era tan descabellado.

- Creo que te llaman - dijo Kakashi.

- Si, si - miró a su alrededor y no vio el móvil de Jisei por ningún sitio.

- Lo tienes dentro del bolso - volvió a hablar Kakashi señalando el bolso que, entre los cojines del sofá casi pasaba desapercibido pero que si te fijabas veía que estaba allí.

- Ah si, debe ser de mi acompañante de anoche - habló nervioso mientras lo abría - Se lo ha olvidado, seguro que es ella. ¿Si?

_- Perdón_ - oyó una voz femenina que le resultaba familiar _- ¿No es el móvil de Jisei?_

- Si, efectivamente lo es.

_- ¿No está Jisei?_

- Te dejaste el bolso anoche, ya me he dado cuenta - hablaba mirando a Kakashi.

_- ¿Cómo?_

- No te preocupes que está aquí.

_- ¿Iruka-sensei?_

- Ya, claro, lo entiendo. Pasa tu misma a recogerlo, para algo tienes las llaves de casa.

- ¿Pero que...?

- Si, de nada mujer, hasta luego - colgó rápidamente - Es de la hija de los vecinos, es que tengo mucha confianza con ellos y ayer estaba sola y la asustaron los truenos.

- Que susto - comentó Kakashi - Por un momento pensé que el bolso era tuyo y francamente, entre el jersey y el bolso ya me tenías preocupado.

- Bueno vámonos.

- ¿No va a venir a por el bolso?

- Si pero... es que mis vecinos tienen una copia de la llave de casa, por si me la olvido o la pierdo, siempre es bueno que alguien tenga una copia. Ah, por cierto, voy a coger las llaves ¿Lo veis? Es que soy muy despistado, más de una vez me las he dejado dentro.

- Vale - dijo Kisuke - Nosotros vamos saliendo, vamos Kakashi.

Iruka entró rápidamente en la habitación.

- ¡Que miedo he pasado Iruka! - Jisei corrió a cogerle de las manos y habló aún en voz baja, por si acaso.

- Yo creo que tengo que cambiarme de pantalones.

- Esto no puede ser, no podemos seguir así.

- Bueno ya ha pasado, espera 15 o 20 minutos y te vas para tu casa ¿Vale? Ah, creo que quien te llamaba era Ryuko.

- Ahora la llamaré.

- Nos vemos en tu casa ¿vale?

- Vale. Espera un momento que quiero darte algo.

Jisei se apoderó de sus labios con un beso del que Iruka no supo reaccionar.

- ¡Ah! - exclamó sonriente al separarse de él - Es por el subidón de adrenalina, me ha puesto a mil.

- Vale... genial.

Iruka se marchó y Jisei se apresuró a buscar su móvil, si, había sido Ryuko quien la había llamado. Devolvió la llamada.

- ¿Ryuko?

_- ¿Jisei, eres tu?_

- Si, soy yo, perdona por lo de antes.

_- ¿No era Iruka?_

- Si, si que lo era, bueno, luego te lo cuento que te vas a reír un montón.

_- Pues me alegro de que algo me haga reír, de veras que lo necesito _- habló angustiada.

- ¿Que te pasa Ryuko?

_- Ayer mis padres vinieron antes de lo previsto y me pillaron en casa con Chouji._

- ¿Estabais haciendo algo?

_- Acabábamos de ver una película, ya nos íbamos._

- ¿Pero estabais vestidos?

_- ¡Pues claro que estábamos vestidos! Pero no te imaginas como se han enfadado conmigo. Jisei ¿Puedo ir a tu casa a hablar contigo?_

- Pues es que no estoy en mi casa ¿Te parece que quedemos en el parque donde siempre?

_- De acuerdo, pero ven, por favor, ven que tengo que hablar con alguien._

- Me estás asustando. Venga, no te preocupes más, no será para tanto, tu te sueles ahogar en un vaso de agua.

_- Que si Jisei, que si, que ha sido... no te imaginas._

- Vale, ahora me lo cuentas. Voy para el parque.

...

Sakura había quedado con Sasori, se verían otra vez esa tarde y le devolvería el paraguas, vale, hasta ahí todo bien, el problema era ¿Cómo le localizaba? ¿Dónde habían quedado? Porque no habían quedado en nada ¿Y ahora qué? Tendría que llamarle para ver donde se veían, claro, algo muy fácil si tuviera su teléfono, cosa que no tenía.

¿Qué hacía? ¿Esperaba a ver si Sasori la llamaba a ella? ¿Tendría Sasori su teléfono? Que ella supiese no debía tenerlo.

Menudo problema más tonto.

Además no tenía el teléfono de ninguno de sus amigos, ni Deidara, Konan o Pain... menudo panorama.

Exactamente el mismo dilema tenía Sasori.

- Deidara - habló a este que estaba tumbado en la cama - ¿No tendrás tu el teléfono de la chica del pelo rosa, verdad?

- ¿Para que iba a tener yo el teléfono de esa?

- Porque tienes el teléfono de varias chicas.

- Nunca he salido con ella, ni siquiera creo haber hablado mucho.

- Tampoco has salido con la princesa y tienes su teléfono.

- Ese es otro tema.

- ¿Y sabes quien lo puede tener?

- ¿Por qué? ¿Es que quieres quedar con ella?

- De hecho ya he quedado pero no acordamos la hora ni el lugar.

- ¿Y por qué quedas con esa perdedora?

Sasori se encogió de hombros.

- No lo se, hay algo en ella que me gusta. Me resulta una chica muy curiosa.

- Si, es curiosísima, no te digo.

- Tiene mucho coraje, más del que parece, se esfuerza por huir de ella misma.

Deidara abrió un ojo y le miró.

- Dices cosas muy raras, tío.

- ¿Sabes quien puede tener su teléfono?

- Sus amigos.

- Eso no me ayuda mucho a no ser que llame a Hinata ¿Crees que me daría su teléfono si se lo pido?

- Ni en sueños, lo más probable es que te denuncie por acoso.

- Ya lo se, solo era un sarcasmo.

- ¿Sabes quien tiene que tenerlo fijo? Sasuke.

- ¿Tienes tu el teléfono de Sasuke?

- No, pero Tobi si lo tendrá, es su primo.

- Cierto ¿Por qué no llamas a Tobi y se lo pides?

- ¿Yo? Vete a la mierda, no voy a llamar a ese pervertido. Y olvídame ya, estoy cansado, quiero dormir.

- Últimamente te pasas el día durmiendo.

- ¡Que me olvides!

Sasori cogió su móvil y se puso a buscar en la guía el teléfono de Tobi, cuando lo encontró, marcó.

- Hola Tobi... Soy Sasori... si, Deidara-sempai está conmigo... Oye Deidara, Tobi te manda recuerdos.

- Dile que se muera.

- Dice que él también... oye yo quería pedirte el teléfono de Sasuke... si de Sasuke Uchiha... si, de tu primo... si me encuentro bien... en realidad lo que quiero es el teléfono de Sakura Haruno ¿No lo tendrás tu?... porque Shizune nos puso en un trabajo juntos y tengo que decirle algo

- Anda que no eres mentiroso ni nada - comentó Deidara.

- Ajá... si... vale... si, ya lo tengo. Gracias Tobi - colgó.

- Si hablas con Sasuke pídele el teléfono de Karin o de la otra, la rubia.

- ¿Qué rubia? ¿La que es como tu pero en versión femenina?

- Si, esa, está buenísima.

...

Shikato ayudaba a Akane a bajar del helicóptero. Sus compañeros ya habían llegado cargados con todas sus cosas y dispuestos a pasar unas cuantas horas en el río. Hideki la esperaba impaciente y en cuanto la vio corrió a abrazarse a ella.

- ¿Que tal estáis? - saludó a sus amigos.

- Impacientes por darnos un chapuzón - contestó Kankuro.

- Ah pues no se donde está Chiharu pero no tardará. Os vais con ella al río y luego vamos Shikamaru y yo.

- ¿No venís con nosotros?

- Todavía tenemos cosas que hacer pero ya he quedado con Chiharu, os va a llevar a un sitio donde cubre para que podáis nadar y no hay mucha corriente.

- ¡Pero yo no se nadar! - se angustió Sumire.

- No te preocupes que hay un sitio por donde no cubre - contestó Shikato - Anda Akane, arréglate y ve con ellos, ya ayudo yo a Shikamaru.

- Perdona - habló Hana - ¿Es cierto que tenéis una cierva herida?

- Si - contestó Shikato - La pobre cayó en el cepo de unos furtivos.

- ¿Y está grave?

- No, se está recuperando muy bien, dentro de poco la volveremos a dejar en libertad.

- ¿Y puedo verla?

- Es que, verás, no nos gusta que extraños entren y salgan de la enfermería porque los animales se ponen nerviosos.

- Entiendo, que pena.

- Es que Hana está estudiando veterinaria ¿A que si? - explicó Sumire.

- ¿Estás estudiando para veterinaria? - se interesó Shikato - ¿En qué curso estás?

- En cuarto, ya me queda poco.

- En ese caso creo que podemos hacer una excepción contigo.

- ¿De verdad?

- Así podrás echarle un vistazo a la herida ¿Te apetece?

- Pues claro.

- Hola a todo el mundo - saludó Shikamaru al llegar - ¿Todo listo?

- Si, estamos listos e impacientes, dattebayo.

- Voy a llevar a esta señorita a ver a la cierva - explicó Shikato.

Shikamaru le miró frunciendo el ceño y luego miró a un impasible Shino.

- Me ha dicho que puedo verla ¿No será problema, verdad?

- Si el lo dice. Akane, yo ya he terminado.

- ¿Ya? Si que has sido rápido.

- Y hasta he preparado la comida, así que podemos ir con ellos - dijo mirando a Hideki pegado a su hermana.

- Estupendo.

- Tendremos que esperar a Hana ¿no? - habló Ten-Ten - ¿Tardarás mucho en ver a esa cierva?

- Hombre, si me dejan verla de cerca...

- Y hasta examinarla - agregó Shikato - Anda, ven conmigo. No os preocupéis por ella, yo la llevaré al río, id tranquilos.

- ¿Estamos todos listos? - llegó Minako corriendo.

- ¡Todos listos! - contestó Lee mostrando el puño cerrado con el dedo pulgar levantado.

- Bueno, pues vámonos ¡Tropa, al río! - gritó Chiharu.

- Yo mejor me quedo y espero a Hana - habló Shino con bastante gravedad.

- Pero ya te han dicho que Shikato la acompaña - protestó Kiba.

- He dicho que me quedo - contestó seriamente.

- Vale, vale... si te pones así quédate.

Akane dio un silbido que llamó la atención del resto de niños que jugaban por allí cerca.

- ¡Emprendemos las marcha!

- Ahhhhh... mendokusei - se quejó Shikamaru mirando a Shino - Esperar un momento.

- ¡Date prisa! - gruñó Ino.

Shikamaru hizo un gesto con la mano mientras se marchaba por donde se había ido Shikato y Hana.

Los encontró en la antesala donde estaba la cierva. Shikato le ponía el chaleco a Hana.

- Un momento Shikato, discúlpame Hana solo es un minuto. Ven conmigo, Shikato que tengo que advertirte de algo.

Salieron fuera.

- ¿Qué quieres advertirme?

- Te he visto las intenciones primo y te quiero advertir.

- ¿De qué?

- Es guapa la chica ¿Verdad?

- Es guapa y quiere a los animales.

- ¿Tu que andas? ¿Buscando con quien casarte?

- Ya te dije que las chicas del pueblo quieren largarse de aquí y tengo que buscarme la vida.

- Ya pero es que hay un inconveniente, mira esa chica... ¿Ves ese chico de ahí? El alto con gafas y aspecto misterioso.

- ¿Es su novio? No lo parecía.

- Yo solo te advierto que tiene un gancho que no se olvida fácilmente - dijo tocándose la boca del estómago - Yo solo te lo advierto.

- ¿Es violento?

- No que va, si violento, lo que se dice violento no es.

- Vale, lo tendré en cuenta.

- Pero el que si es violento es su hermano, el castaño, el que se parece a ella, sin contar al rubio hiperactivo que seguro que se une a la fiesta solo por solidaridad con su amigo. Yo que tu ni lo intentaba, primo. Ala, ya puedes volver con ella.

Camino ya del río Hideki se acercó a Shikamaru y le cogió de la mano. Shikamaru le miró extrañado.

- ¿Tienes miedo?

- ¿De qué voy a tener miedo?

- No se, del agua, por ejemplo ¿Sabes nadar?

- Claro que se nadar, tonto, es que quiero saber algo... hermano.

Que le llamara hermano fue algo que sorprendió bastante a Shikamaru.

- Akane va a tener un niño, un niño suyo.

- Si, ya lo se.

- Entonces ella será una mamá ¿Tu vas a ser el papá de ese niño?

- Si, yo lo seré.

- ¿Y Akane ya no me querrá más?

Shikamaru se detuvo y se puso en cuclillas mirando al niño.

- ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa?

- Es que mi padre está muy enfadado con ella - aseguró lloroso - ¿Akane se va a ir a vivir contigo?

- Vamos a vivir juntos, en una nueva casa, porque el niño no coge en la de su madre, ni en la de tu padre.

- ¿Y no la vas a dejar que me vea nunca más?

- Claro que la verás, siempre que quieras.

- Takato ha dicho que su madre ya no la quiere y que no quiere que vuelva a su casa.

- Pero eso es solo porque está un poco enfadada pero ya verás como se le pasa. Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa, siempre que quieras podrás venir a casa y estar con Akane, incluso podrás quedarte a dormir si te dejan.

- ¿De verdad?

- Claro, además, vas a ser el tío de ese niño y tendrás que comportarte como un buen tio porque será tu sobrino y aprenderá de ti.

- ¿Akane va a seguir queriéndome?

- Pues claro que si pero ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella?

- No soy tan tonto, se que se reirá de mi.

- Pero aún queda mucho para que nazca, hay que tener paciencia.

- ¿Cuanto?

- Aún tiene que llegar la Navidad y más tiempo.

- Oye... no me hables como si fuera tontito.

- Ah, perdona, olvidaba que eres el pitagorín de la familia.

...

Sasuke colgó el teléfono con bastante mal genio.

- El teléfono no tiene culpa de lo que sea que te pase - le dijo su madre.

Sasuke no le contestó, estaba de demasiado mal humor para hacerlo ¿Pero que se creía Sasori? ¿Quien se creía ese enano que era para llamarle y pedirle el teléfono de Sakura? ¿De que iba?

Se lo había dado, claro que se lo había dado, de no hacerlo habría quedado con un celoso o cualquier cosa de esas y no iba a permitir que pensase nadie que Sasuke Uchiha estaba celoso.

- ¿Me estás escuchando? - decía la madre.

- ¿Perdona? ¿Me decías algo?

- Si. Que te arregles y te vistas muy elegante.

- ¿Y eso?

- Tenemos una comida importante.

- ¿Por qué nadie me ha avisado antes?

- Porque ha surgido de pronto. Espero que te comportes amable y educado, es muy importante.

- ¿Que tipo de comida es?

- Ya te lo he dicho, es importante para la familia y tenemos que causar una buena impresión.

- ¿Negocios?

- De todo un poco.

- ¿Con quien vamos a comer?

- Con una familia de mucho renombre, los Senju.

Sasuke miró a su madre interrogativo, se estaba temiendo lo peor.

- ¿Con los Senju?

- Si, con los Senju. Y también viene tu tío Madara y tu hermano.

- ¿Itachi también?

- Si, él también.

- ¿Y va a querer venir con la familia?

- Si, claro que quiere.

- ¿Y por qué vamos a comer con esa familia? - preguntó casi con miedo a que le respondiese que era una cita concertada o algo así.

- Porque queremos estrechar lazos con ellos y conocernos.

- ¿Y si yo tengo otros planes?

- Si tienes otros planes lo entenderemos. Hablaré con tu padre.

- No deja, no hace falta que lo hagas. Iré a la comida.

Estaba deseando ver como se comportaba esa descarada chica en una comida tan importante, seguramente que después de verla su padre la borraría de la lista de candidatas como nuera.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_¿Os gustó? Después del dramatismo del anterior necesitaba algo más superficial para relajarme._

_Muchas gracias por leer y por todos los comentarios recibidos y si, todos tenéis razón, cada persona es importante aunque no nos demos cuenta._

_Gracias __**Funny**__, me reí mucho con el comentario de que Itachi parecía tener un GPS para encontrar a Sakura, es buenísimo. Gracias por leer y si Ino es una gran persona, solo está como descentrada de todo._

_**Lala-chan**__, muchísimas gracias por comentar y por leer, como siempre. Me gusta que te resultara curioso y ya si, volvemos a la historia tras el paréntesis._

_Gracias __**Emily**__, si que ha sido triste, yo lloré mucho mientras lo escribía porque Ino me cae muy bien, pero no te preocupes que aunque en este capítulo no ha salido en el siguiente si lo hará y por suerte Chouji si existe para que no pase eso._

_Bueno si las vacaciones no me lo impiden nos veremos la semana que viene. Pasarlo muy bien ¡Sayo!_


	111. Encarándose a la vida

_Vamos con un capítulo en lo que lo más importante es la reacción de Chouji ante una decisión de Ryuko, el resto es para recordar que no me he olvidado de Karin y los demás y un poco de relajación en el río._

_Voy a poner una encuesta para escuchar opiniones, a ver con queréis que se queden Sakura y Temari. Bueno, ya sabéis que luego yo haré lo que quiera pero me gustaría tener en cuenta vuestra opinión. Contestarla en el profile, en un comentario o en un blog que tengo provisional, la dirección es: http : / nishasentaku . blogspot . com / (juntar espacios)_

_Voy a dedicar este capítulo a __**Natalia15**__ o __**sasusaku11**__, da igual como lo diga porque es la misma persona. Muchas gracias por leer lo hagas donde lo hagas._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Encarándose a la vida**

Ryuko no cogía el teléfono. Este no era un echo muy insólito ya que ella normalmente solo lo conectaba cuando salía de casa y cuando permanecía en ella lo tenía apagado pero con desvío de llamadas al fijo de su casa por si alguien la llamaba. Cuando Chouj oyó la voz del padre de Ryuko sintió tal terror que no fue capaz de decir una sola palabra, solo colgar.

Eso querría decir que Ryuko estaría aún en su casa, fue lo que pensó y salió a buscarla.

Le temblaba todo el cuerpo de los nervios que llevaba y no solo por enfrentarse a sus padres si no por Ryuko, no quería que ella lo pasase mal o que por su culpa aún la regañasen más. Ryuko le había contado lo estrictos que eran sus padres, como no la dejaban encender el ordenador a ciertas horas, ni recibir llamadas en el móvil y también como su madre parecía empeñada en controlarle todo. A juicio de Chouji se pasaban bastante.

Pero cuando llegó cerca de su casa el terror volvió a invadirle y el miedo de estropear las cosas más aún fue superior a él, así que decidió llamar a Jisei y pedirle a ella que llamase a Ryuko y le preguntase si podía salir.

Su sorpresa fue descubrir que Ryuko no estaba en casa, si no en el parque con Jisei así que dirigió sus pasos hacia dónde le habían dicho que estaban. Al acercase al banco donde las dos amigas estaban sentadas pudo darse cuenta de que Ryuko estaba llorando, eso si que no le gustaba.

En realidad Ryuko no lloraba, ya había llorado bastante, solo de vez en cuando alguna lagrimilla se escapaba y ella, con un pañuelo de papel ya roto se la secaba.

- Toma - decía Jisei sacando un nuevo pañuelo - Tira ese ya que da cosa verlo.

- Es que me da tanta rabia - se lamentaba.

- Mira, por ahí viene tu Romeo, seguro que él te anima.

- Hola - saludó Chouji - ¿Cómo estáis?

- Pues ya nos ves - contestó Jisei.

- Ryuko - dijo sentándose a su lado, quedando la chica en medio de Jisei y Chouji - ¿Como te encuentras?

- Fatal - intentó sonreír.

- ¿Que te dijeron tus padres? ¿Te regañaron mucho?

- Mi padre gritó bastante y se puso un tanto exagerado pero lo peor fue mi madre, me cayó un buen sermón.

- Cuanto lo siento, debí haberme quedado contigo.

- ¿Para qué te ibas a quedar? No, eso no hubiera solucionado nada. La verdad es que anoche mi madre no me dijo nada, se limitó a mirarme con esos ojos que pone y a dejar hablar a mi padre pero esta mañana me ha despertado muy temprano y... ¡dios que charla que me ha echado! Ha utilizado la técnica que yo llamo de hacerse la víctima, ha empezado a hablar de todo lo que me quieren, de lo importante que soy para ellos y la de sacrificios que han tenido que hacer por mi, la de cosas que se han perdido por mi y lo bien que vivirían si yo no estuviese, porque no querían que naciese y que si podían haber ido a abortar pero que no lo hicieron a pesar de saber que mi madre ya era muy mayor y que corría peligro y lo poco que querían tener otro hijo, que si ya estaban bien con los dos que tenían, que no me necesitaban pero que se aguantaron y luego lo que me han querido, que si soy la niña mimada, la de cosas que han tenido que hacer por mi, por darme una educación, porque no me faltara nada... y se ha puesto a llorar y a decir que solo quiere lo mejor para mi, que soy lo único que les queda, que no quieren hacerme daño... - Ryuko se volvió a secar las lágrimas.

- Vamos - habló Jisei - Lo que se dice hacerla sentir mal por defraudar a sus padres.

- Si es que no se lo que quieren de mi - se quejó Ryuko - No se que esperan. Yo no me porto mal, no visto se forma indecente, como dicen ellos dicen, ni siquiera me maquillo a penas, no pueden decir de mi que voy provocando o algo de eso, si soy una sosa para todo, que ni palabrotas digo, nunca les he desobedecido, no pueden tener quejas de mi, siempre llego a casa a la hora que me dicen, ordeno mis cosas, soy cuidadosa, me dan poco dinero y hasta ahorro, no fumo, no bebo, no he salido con chicos hasta ahora, estudio, saco buenas notas... yo no se que esperan de mi.

- Venga Ryuko - la animó Jisei - Ya déjalo.

- Es que no lo soporto, cuando se pone a llorar diciéndome esas cosas como si yo fuera la peor hija del mundo es que consigue que me sienta mal, consigue ser ella la víctima y yo quedo siempre como una egoísta desagradecida. Y encima como Akane está embarazada pues no veas, otra charla, que si Akane es esto, que si es lo otro, que vaya, con lo buena que yo siempre decía que era pues tan buena no sería cuando se ha dejado y claro, a ver que ideas me ha metido a mi en la cabeza y... mira no quiero ni acordarme. Es que no ha sido solo una charla por lo de que Chouji estuviera en casa, ha sido también por Akane porque claro, dime con quien vas y te diré como eres y ahora la gente que pensará de mi, que soy igual que Akane y no te cuento si alguien vio a Chouji entrar en casa, madre mía lo que van a decir de mi.

Ryuko lanzaba pequeños sollozos ahogados.

- Sus padres son muy exagerados - comentó Jisei a Chouji - Y muy antiguos, deben resetear sus cerebros un poco.

- Yo... - comenzó a decir nerviosa - Mira Chouji he pensado que hasta que todo esto se tranquilice un poco... creo que es mejor que lo dejemos un poco.

Chouji la miró aterrado e incrédulo ¿Qué es lo que había dicho?

- ¿Cómo que lo dejéis un poco? - fue Jisei la que dijo las palabras que parecían no salir de la garganta de Chouji - Estas de coña ¿no?

- No, lo digo en serio. El ambiente está como muy crispado y...

- ¿Y? - insistió Jisei sin dejarla terminar - O sea, tu no riges bien de la cabeza ¿verdad?

- Es que lo he estado pensando y creo que va a ser lo mejor. Esperar a que todo se calme.

- O sea que vas a hacer lo que tus padres quieren, como siempre.

- Es que tú no lo entiendes...

- ¿Estás rompiendo conmigo? - dijo Chouji con voz trémula.

- No, solo es dejar pasar un poco el tiempo hasta que...

- ¡Y una mierda! - soltó de pronto con un ímpetu que sorprendió a las dos chicas después del desanimo que parecía tener hacia un segundo - Tu no vas a dejarme.

- No es que te vaya a dejar, solo digo que...

- Que rompamos, si, si lo he entendido muy bien pero es que no me da la gana. No soy tan cobarde como para dar la espalda a los problemas, porque si rompemos es lo que estaremos haciendo, coger la solución más fácil y cobarde.

- Yo solo digo que si nos damos un tiempo y esperamos a que todo se calme.

- ¿Y cuando se va a calmar? A ver dime la fecha en la que podemos volver a salir ¿El 28 de Febrero te parece bien? ¿O el 14 de Abril? Que no Ryuko, que no, que si quieres cortar conmigo me lo digas directamente, dime que no te gusto, que te he decepcionado o lo que sea pero no me vengar con esa tontería porque así no lo acepto.

- ¡Tu no me has decepcionado! - gritó nerviosa - ¿Es que no me entiendes?

- No, pues claro que no, como demonios voy a entenderte. Lo único que entiendo es que quieres romper conmigo con una excusa tonta.

- No quiero romper contigo, lo que quiero es que nos lo tomemos con calma.

- ¿Con mas calma? ¿Te parece que no nos lo tomamos con calma? Por dios Ryuko no digas cosas raras, si estamos siempre escondidos y pendientes de que nadie nos vea, si ni te cojo la mano en público por no hablar de otras cosas. Lo que les pasa a tus padres es que no quieren darse cuenta de que ya no eres una niña y además piensan que eres tonta o algo así y que cualquier chico va a aprovecharte de ti; pues te digo algo, yo no seré el novio con la apariencia mejor del mundo pero soy una buena persona, soy bueno - decía señalándose a si mismo y hablando lleno de impotencia con los ojos aguados - No soy malo, no quiero hacerte daño y te he respetado, te he respetado mucho, quizás otro chico más "aparente" no lo haría, no creo que la apariencia tenga nada que ver con las intenciones, a lo mejor, como vives tan pendiente de agradar a tus padres y eres tan sumisa, a lo mejor si yo no estuviera encontrarías a alguno que si se aprovechara de ti pero yo no, no lo he hecho.

Jisei miraba a Chouji realmente asombrada.

- Bueno, yo creo que mejor me voy - dijo levantándose.

- ¡No! - la detuvo Chouji - Siéntate, si no me importa que estés, si lo que tengo que decirle se lo puedo decir delante tuya, no, es incluso mejor que estés para que tu también lo oigas porque yo no tengo nada que ocultar. Me gustas mucho Ryuko, hace años que me gustas, desde que te vi entrar en clase, agarrada a tus libros y sin levantar la vista del suelo, me ha costado muchísimo decírtelo y... ¿Y Shikamaru y Akane? Ellos discutieron y no nos dijeron nada para que no discutiéramos por ellos ¿Es que no te importa? Pues a mi si, Shikamaru es mi amigo y se guardó su dolor sin compartirlo por mí y ahora tú... yo no soy malo ¿Qué he hecho yo de malo? Puede que si yo no estuviese hubieses encontrado a otro chico que te tratase mejor o puede que fuese peor, eso no lo sabemos pero yo no te he tratado mal, te he respetado ¿Acaso me he portado mal? ¿Te he agobiado o algo? Me he adaptado a tu ritmo y no te he pedido mas de lo que quisieras darme y con eso he sido feliz ¿Acaso crees que no me hubiera gustado algo más? Pues que sepas que si, que soy un chico y humano y... ¿Que queja tienes de mi? ¿Que he hecho para que me apartes de tu lado? No quiero, no quiero, me niego y no me digas que es lo mejor para nosotros porque eso no es así, no me digas que te deje, no me digas que lo haga y que siga como si nada, viéndote todos los días y siendo tu amigo porque no, no puedo hacerlo, y no me digas que puedo vivir sin ti porque no es cierto.

Ryuko y Jisei miraban a Chouji casi sin dar crédito a lo que estaban viendo y es que Chouji parecía otro, le había cambiado completamente la expresión y ninguna de ellas se atrevía ya a decir una palabra.

- Apartarme de tu lado no va a solucionar nada - continuó algo mas tranquilo - Si no soy yo pues será otro.

- Pero es que no va a haber otro, yo no digo que quiera que rompamos solo que... no salgamos. No voy a salir con nadie más, solo sería como una pausa.

- El problema no soy yo, Ryuko, el problema es que tienes que enfrentarte a tu madre y decirle lo que deseas y explicarle que es tu vida, la tuya y que tienes que vivirla como a ti te apetezca, con errores incluidos ¿Qué te equivocas conmigo? Pues es que... ¿Es que hay algo para conseguir a la persona perfecta? ¿Realmente como sabes que esa persona no te va a fallar? A lo mejor eres tu la que me falla a mi, la vida da muchas vueltas y...

- Crecer implica también tomar decisiones y arriesgarnos - continuó Jisei - Chouji tiene razón, nada va a garantizar a tus padres que encuentres a la persona perfecta. Tus padres nunca van a estar contentos con quien sea, te tienen muy sobreprotegida, no quieren que crezcas, quieren que siempre seas su niña pequeña y que no les abandones.

- Pero yo no puedo enfrentarme a mis padres... no lo entendéis, es que yo... es que no puedo, no soy capaz, no sabéis lo que pasa.

- Mira, Ryuko, es tu vida - habló Jisei - Y tienes que tomar las riendas de ella, no puedes dejar que tus padres lo hagan.

- No lo entendéis.

- Yo que tu hacía caso a Chouji, su aura está a punto de explotar.

- No rompas conmigo Ryu, no me des la patada, déjame al menos que lo haga mal para hacerlo.

- Si yo no quiero romper contigo.

- Mira, ya solucionaremos lo de tus padres de alguna forma, ya lo verás, solo tenemos que tener paciencia.

- Pues eso es lo que yo digo.

- Ya, pero tu quieres que mientras lo dejemos ¿esperando qué? ¿A qué vamos a esperar? Si van a cambiar lo harán igual salgamos o no. Yo creo que deberías empezar por tomar una decisión, la tuya, y hacer lo que de verdad te apetezca.

- Y mantenerte firme - añadió Jisei - Tienes que aprender a defender tus decisiones. Está muy bien que no quieras disgustar a tus padres pero también tienes que empezar a vivir tu vida.

...

El grupo de Shikamaru caminaban por la orilla del río, esquivando a turistas que estaban allí pasando el día. Por esa parte el río no era muy uniforme. cada ciertos metros había piedras de un lado a otro de él por donde podía cruzarse y eso daba lugar a lo que los aldeaños y visitantes habían dado en llamar "charcas" y cada "charca" tenía su nombre casi siempre dependiendo de como eran, las había llenas de piedras, otra con bastante profundidad, la favorita de los que iban allí a bañarse y otras por el contrario en las que era imposible bañarse... las había de diversos tipos para el gusto de cada cual, pero había una en particular que tenía una forma caprichosamente redondeada con aguas bastante tranquilas.

- Hermano - dijo Chiharu que encabezaba la marcha al lado de Minako - Cuéntales la historia de esta charca.

- Ah, mendokusei, hazlo tu.

- No, hazlo tú que tienes mejor oratoria.

- Anda y déjame ya en paz, pesada.

- Veréis es que esta charca se llama "la charca de los enamorados".

- ¿Aquí es donde traéis a las chicas para ligároslas? - bromeó Kankuro.

- Supongo que más de uno lo hará - respondió Shikamaru.

- Y por eso tiene ese nombre - comentó Ten-Ten - Anda que lo que habrán visto estos árboles.

- Se llama así porque mi bisabuelo se declaró aquí a la abuela Shikami - afirmó orgullosa Chiharu.

- ¿A si? - se interesó Sumire.

- Si y luego se le ocurrió ese nombre tan cursi. Mi bisabuelo le dijo a la abuela, que por cierto, era la heredera, no hay que olvidarlo, "No tengo nada pero puedo bajar la luna para que la veas de cerca" Y la trajo aquí.

- Un poco cursi si que era tu bisabuelo - reflexionó Kiba.

- Pero le dio resultado.

- ¡Era muy romántico! - suspiraba Minako.

- Que obsesión tenéis vosotros con la luna - comentó Akane.

- ¿Y donde nos vamos a poner? - preguntó Naruto.

- Ya llegamos - contestó Chiharu.

Chiharu caminó alejándose del río y adentrándose un poco entre los árboles hasta que vieron una pequeña alambrada, no era muy alta, más o menos como un niño y tenía una pequeña puerta donde se veía un letrero que ponía "vado permanente". Chiharu la abrió.

- Ahora vamos a pasar a terreno privado de los Nara.

- ¿Con eso pensáis convencer a la gente de que no pase? - preguntó curioso Kiba mirando la verja - Vamos, eso se lo salta cualquiera.

- No es para convencerles - respondió Shikamaru - Es solo para advertirles de que no pasen.

- Pues pasarán ¡vaya que si!

- Claro, siempre hay gente que no respeta las cosas de los demás - afirmó Chiharu - Pero se arriesgan a una buena multa.

- Normalmente la gente no pasa de más allá de la charca de los enamorados - añadió Shikamaru - Hay puesta una advertencia.

- Pero siempre hay gente que no hace ni caso - habló Kankuro mirando a un lado.

En la orilla del río se podían ver a dos grupos de personas. Uno era una pareja que toma el sol y el otro parecía una familia muy escandalosa que estaba intentando hacer una fogata.

- Vaya por dios - suspiró Shikamaru.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? - se asustó Sumire.

- Podemos hacer dos cosas, esperar a que pasen los guardas forestales o avisarles de que se larguen.

- ¿Tenéis guardas forestales? - se interesó ahora Lee.

- ¿Y que vamos a hacer, hermano?

- Vamos a esperar a que lleguen los guardas, no tengo ganas de discutir con nadie.

- Desde luego es que eres flojo para todo - se quejó Akane.

- ¡Por lo menos habría que avisarles que no hagan fuego! - gritó Lee escandalosamente.

- Si, en eso tienes razón - concluyó Shikamaru - Aggggg, que pereza. Bueno, vamos a dejar todos estos trastos que llevamos y ahora voy a darles un toque.

- Pues a mi me gusta el sitio donde se ha puesto esa parejita - dijo Ino.

- No te preocupes que pronto se habrán ido, ya lo verás.

Y así lo hicieron. Después de soltar las mochilas, toallas y demás cosas, Shikamaru se estiró y se dispuso a acercarse a esa familia.

- Yo te acompaño - le dijo Naruto.

- Y yo - añadió Lee - Cuantos más seremos mejor.

- Tened cuidado - les advirtió Ten-Ten - Sobretodo tu, Lee, que eres muy propenso a meterte en líos... y tu también, Naruto.

- Yo también voy - dijo Kiba uniéndose a ellos.

- ¡Un móvil! - gritó de pronto Sumire - ¡Está sonando un móvil!

- Si hija, si - replicó Ino - Es el mío, no grites como una loca.

- Es que me he asustado.

- Eres tu muy asustadiza ¿no? - sonrió Kankuro.

- ¡Sakura! - gritó ahora Ino.

- Mira la que hablaba de que gritos de loca - comentó Ten-Ten.

- Ay Sakura ¿Dónde estabas que no cogías el teléfono? - continuaba hablando Ino mientras se separaba del grupo - Te he debido llamar por lo menos 100 veces y te he mandado 200 mensajes.

_- Es que perdí el bolso _- respondía al otro lado Sakura.

- ¿Que perdiste el bolso?

_- Me lo dejé en el club de tenis._

- ¿Fuiste al final?

_- Si, si que fui ¿Y a que no sabes a quien me encontré?_

- ¿Sasuke?

_- No, a Konan y Pain ¿Sabes que son muy simpáticos? No son para nada los antipáticos que pensábamos que eran._

- ¿Ah no?

_- Que va. Konan es súper simpática. Bueno y también me encontré con Sasori._

- Ah.

_- ¿Y a que no sabes lo que pasó?_

- ¿Se metió contigo? ¿Te hizo algo?

_- No Ino, es que... me enrollé con él._

- ¿Qué te qué? - gritó de nuevo.

_- Si, no se lo que me pasó, es que es muy guapo y yo que se... tía que me enrollé con él y me asusté y me fui corriendo y dejé el bolso allí._

- ¿Pero que me estás contando?

_- Así como te lo cuento, no se lo que me pasó._

- ¡Ay dios mío!

Ino se apartó aún más del grupo. Ten-Ten se quedó bastante extrañada, no sabía de que iba el tema pero desde luego algo le había pasado a Sakura. Shikato, Hana y Shino por fin se unieron al grupo. Al ver a su primo hablando con esos "intrusos" Shikato se acercó también y Shino decidió seguirle.

- ¿Que ha pasado? - se interesó Hana al unirse al grupo.

- Creo que quieren que apaguen el fuego - contestó Kankuro.

- Ya he avisado a mi tío - dijo de pronto Chiharu cerrando su móvil - Enseguida pasarán por aquí y despejaran esto de domingueros.

- ¿Te ha gustado la cierva? - preguntó Akane a Hana - ¿A que es preciosa?

- Preciosa de verdad y me han dejado hasta curarla.

- Claro, que suerte, como tu sabes de eso - añadía Sumire con gesto mohíno.

- Ha sido muy bonito, creo que solo por ese momento ya valía la pena venir.

...

Juugo y Suigetsu había ido de nuevo a la cafetería de los padres de Karin donde esta, otra vez, estaba ayudando.

Era una maldita costumbre que habían cogido, eso era lo que pensaba Suigetsu que no era lo mismo lo que opinaba Juugo, ya que él sabía que si iban tan a menudo por allí era porque Suigetsu quería. Siempre que lo proponía lo hacía de una forma antipática y borde, como si le molestase y Juugo accedía porque sabía que no era así pero que su amigo era bastante orgulloso como para reconocerlo.

- ¿Vas a salir esta tarde? - preguntó Juugo a Karin mientras esta les servía unos refrescos.

- No, no voy a salir.

- ¿Y eso? - se interesó Suigetsu.

- ¿Para que? No creo que nadie me eche de menos.

- No digas eso, eres nuestra amiga - replicó Juugo.

- Si, ya, ya, somos amigos, eso es lo que siempre decimos, pero en realidad no se que pinto yo con vosotros. Pensarlo sois dos chicas ¿Que hago yo?

- Claro, si no viene Sasuke la señorita no quiere juntarse con nosotros - habló Suigetsu en tono burlón.

- No es por eso o si, precisamente porque no quiero ver a Sasuke. Siempre voy con vosotros ¿Y sabéis lo que dicen de mí? Han dicho que estoy enrollada con los tres, con los tres.

- Sabes que eso solo son tonterías que se inventan - aseguró Juugo.

- Si, vale, son mentiras y cosas que se inventan pero a mi me hacen daño ¿entiendes? Estoy harta de que siempre se diga de mi cosas que no son, muy harta, parece ser que las chicas no podemos ser amigas de los chicos si que haya revolcones por medio. De todas formas yo esta tarde he quedado con Fatora.

- ¿Que has quedado con quien? - se interesó Suigetsu.

- Con Fatora, ya sabéis, la de nuestra clase.

- ¿La pija?

- No la llames así, en realidad no la conocéis nada.

- Chica, es muy difícil de conocerla, habla bien poco, yo creo que ni respira.

- Pues fíjate que si existe y es una chica simpática.

- Como suele ir a la sombra de Stella nunca nos fijamos en ella - explicó Juugo - Es como su sombra o algo así.

- O la de Sasori. Eso ¿Ella no salía con Sasori? - añadió Suigetsu.

- No, no sale con Sasori, solo coinciden en el mismo grupo.

- No entiendo que manía te ha dado ahora para juntarte con esa perdedora.

- ¿Qué problema tienes? - Karin dio un golpe con la mano en la mesa - ¿Qué te importa a ti con quien voy? Vale que Fatora no sea una chica súper popular, vale que se ha juntado con Stella para tener amigos y caer bien a la gente y vale que parece su criada pero a mí me ha caído bien y ya está. La profesora Shizune nos puso juntas en ese trabajo y desde entonces la he conocido y me cae bien ¿Te molesta?

- Vale, vale, no te pongas así. Si en el fondo sois iguales - gruñó Suigetsu.

- Pues mira que bien. De todas formas tú no la conoces ni sabes nada de ella así que mejor no la juzgues.

- Pues si que te ha dado fuerte con tu "nueva amiga".

- ¿Podemos ir con vosotras? - preguntó Juugo.

- ¿A donde?

- A donde sea que vayáis. Creo que podemos ser todos amigos ¿No te parece Suigetsu?

- A mi me da igual.

- ¿Y Sasuke? - interrogó Karin.

- No creo que hoy salga con nosotros, no nos ha dicho nada.

- Bueno... como yo tengo que ayudar en la cafetería no vamos a ir a ningún sitio, solo a dar una vuelta.

- Pues vaya peñazo de plan para el domingo - gruñó Suigetsu.

...

Por fin se habían quedado solos en esa parte del río. Había costado que llegasen los tíos de Shikamaru pero por fin están solos disfrutando de los que probablemente sería el último baño del año.

Ino no parecía demasiado contenta después de hablar con Sakura, tumbada en una de las toallas boca arriba, con su nuevísimo trikini azul metalizado, no hacía otra cosa que pensar en lo que su amiga le había dicho ¿Cómo podía ser que Sakura se había enrollado con Sasori? No daba crédito a lo que había oído ¿Sakura? Pero si ella era de lo más reprimida. Definitivamente el mundo se estaba volviendo del revés. Anda que también con el que había ido a enrollarse, con Sasori nada menos, que si, que estaba muy bueno pero es que era Sasori ¿Es que no se acordaba de lo que había pasado? En realidad lo que Ino tenía era una envidia tremenda, sobretodo ahora que había llagado a la conclusión de que estando con Kiba sus posibilidades de llamar la atención de un chico eran menores. Esto no podía ser, de pronto sentía unas ganas tremendas de sentirse bonita, de ver a los chicos mirarla y coquetear con ella.

En el río, a pesar de que acababa de iniciarse el otoño y ya no hacía tanto calor, Kiba, Naruto, Lee, Ten-Ten, Chiharu y Minako disfrutaban más que nadie de sus chapuzones y los niños corrían jugando ellos sabrían a qué.

Akane había acompañado a Sumire "al servicio" y regresaban riendo, se acercaron a una de las toallas donde, con un bañador verde musgo y una camiseta abierta, Shikamaru, que se había puesto unas gafas de sol parecía dormitar.

- ¡Eh! - dijo Akane dándole un golpecito débil en la pierna con el pié - ¡Cuerpazo!

Shikamaru se bajó un poco las gafas y la miró.

- ¡Muñeca! ¿Donde vas tan... anaranjada?

- ¿Te gusta mi bañador? ¿Cómo me queda? ¿Me queda muy pequeño? - Shikamaru se incorporó para mirarla mejor, la chica llevaba un bañador naranja con tres girasoles estampados en él-

- No mucho - contestó el chico - ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

- Es de una de tus primas, me han dado bastantes, es lo más decente que encontré ¿no será muy infantil?

- Hija, puesto en ti es imposible que parezca infantil ¿Que les pasaba a los demás? ¿Es que mis primas tienen bañadores indecentes?

- Dejémoslo en que no parecían apropiados.

- Eso está bien, tú cuanto más te tapes mejor, el mundo no está preparado para algunas cosas.

Akane le pegó con la toalla.

- ¡Idiota!

- ¡Ya volvéis a ser los de siempre! - exclamó jubilosa Sumire - ¡Que alegría! Ya decía yo que sin esos puntos que os lanzáis no parecíais los mismos. Oye Akane, no se te nota nada el embarazo.

- ¿Cómo se le va a notar si está de muy poco? - pareció gruñir Ino.

- Pues se nota un poco - aseguró Akane - He perdido mi cintura.

- A ver como te recuperas después del parto - comentó Ino - Tendrás que ir al gimnasio o algo para recuperar tu tipo.

- Lo que ahora tiene que hacer - añadió Hana - Es echarse mucha crema hidratante en la barriguita para que cuando le crezca no le salgan estrías y lo de recuperar el tipo ya lo pensará luego.

- ¡Eh, Akane! - exclamó Naruto que acababa de salir del agua y corría hacia allí - Tú y yo vamos a juego - señaló su bañador naranja y negro.

- ¡Parecemos hermanos!

- Lo que parecéis es un anuncio de naranjas - comentó aburrido Shikamaru.

- Ya habló el seco - se quejó Akane - Que sepas que el naranja es un color muy alegre y produce vibraciones positivas.

- Si, sois una fuente de energía andante, tener cuidado con no sobrecargar a nadie.

Kiba también salía del agua y corría a por una toalla.

- ¡Que frío da salir, madre!

- Kiba - le dijo Ino al verle - Échame bronceador - y la lanzó la botella, Kiba la cogió al vuelo y se acercó a ella mientras esta se ponía boca a bajo.

- ¡Que manos tan frías tienes! - se quejó Ino cuando sintió las manos del chico sobre su espalda.

- ¿Luego me vas a echar tu a mi?

- Si hombre ¿Y que más?

- ¿No venís al agua? - gritaba Lee desde el río.

- ¡Si! - gritaba también Naruto mientras cogía una pelota - Venga Kiba, vamos a echar una partida de algo.

- Akane ¿me acompañas? - susurró Sumire - Es que me da cosa, como soy tan patosa...

- Claro, vamos juntas.

- Akane - habló Shikamaru - No quiero ser un pesado y agobiarte pero el agua debe estar muy fría ¿Verdad Naruto?

- Ya te digo, pero luego se está bien - contestó este.

- Ten cuidado al meterte - la advirtió Shikamaru.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tiene razón Shikamaru - intervino Shiho - No te lo tomes a risa, el cambio de temperatura puede provocarte algo malo.

- ¿Tu crees?

- Si, la impresión puede ser fuerte, yo se de personas que se les ha cortado la regla y todo y tu estás de muy poco tiempo, lo mismo no es bueno.

- Creo que sois unos alarmistas.

- Tu por si acaso ten cuidado - le dijo también Hana.

- Además estás delicada, recuérdalo - añadió Shino.

- Bueno pues nada - dijo la chica sentándose al lado de Shikamaru - Si todos os ponéis así conmigo no me baño.

- No te enfades - le sonrió Shikato - Lo hacen porque se preocupan por ti.

- Sumire yo te acompaño - propuso Shiho - Yo tampoco nado muy bien y no quiero estar cerca de esos y sus juegos, es que el río me da como respeto, no se, además - se quitó las gafas - Sin gafas como que tampoco veo muy bien.

- Bueno, vale, vamos.

Iban las dos de la mano y por suerte para Sumire porque nada más entrar resbaló con una piedra y a punto estuvo de caerse.

- Creo que voy con ellas - dijo Kankuro levantándose - Una que no ve bien del todo y la otra patosa no son muy buena combinación.

- Que miedo, con lo patosa que soy y encima no se nadar, que desastre - se quejaba Sumire.

- Tranquila que yo te sujeto - decía Shiho.

- ¿Has visto que bikini más precioso el de Ino? ¡Es divino! Y yo con este deportivo...

- Tu bikini está genial, es bonito y cómodo, a mi me gusta... estoy por pedírtelo prestado alguna vez.

- Que bien le queda... que tipo tiene y que envidia me da... parece una modelo.

- Pues yo diría que está demasiado delgada. Venga, vamos a dar otro pasito.

- Tranquila que ya llega tu héroe - decía Kankuro - No tengas miedo que estoy aquí.

- ¿Habéis visto que tipazo que tiene Shiho? - decía asombrada Akane.

- Engaña bastante con la ropa que lleva siempre - afirmaba Hana.

- Ya te digo y además que guapa está sin gafas ¿A que si?

- Eso es porque nunca se arregla - decía Ino - No se preocupa mucho de su aspecto, debería ser un poco más coqueta.

- Ya estáis hablando de las demás - se quejó Shikamaru - Pero que pesadas que sois todas las mujeres.

- Pero no estamos diciendo nada malo, al contrario.

- ¿Qué te parece si nosotras nos vamos a dar una vuelta a ver esto? - propuso Hana levantándose.

- Vale, genial - Akane se inclinó para dar un pequeño beso a Shikamaru - Ahora volvemos ¿Vienes Ino?

- No, yo me quedo tomando el sol.

Ino levantó la vista y vio a Shikato mirar como las dos chicas se alejaban. Pensándolo bien Shikato tenía su punto, miró a Kiba jugando en el agua con Ten-Ten y se mordió el labio ¿Y si...? Por coquetear un poco no iba a pasar nada...

- Shikato - habló sonriendo con voz melosa - ¿Terminas de echarme crema?

- Claro, con mucho gusto.

Shikamaru volvió a bajarse un poco las gafas y miró aquella escena, uy que mal rollo le estaba dando.

- Que manos tan suaves tienes, Shikato... más abajo por favor y desabróchame el bikini, no quiero que me quede marca.

- Mendokuseeeeeei - murmuró Shikamaru volviendo a ponerse las gafas, mejor era no ver nada... mujeres problemáticas.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Como siempre querría haber metido un poco más pero tampoco quería alargar demasiado el capítulo así que el encuentro de Sasuke, Ayesa y alguien más en la comida queda para el siguiente. Ah, y aparecerá Neji que últimamente está perdido._

_Muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios. Esta semana han pasado muchas cosas y me he dado cuenta de lo importante que es para mí esta historia así que os lo agradezco un montón._

_**w.a.t.s**__., gracias a ti por leer, para mi es muy importante, tu y tus amigos fotocopias y no les amenaces, no hace falta de comenten, yo solo espero que te siga gustando a pesar de Akane, que le vamos a hacer, ya sabemos que nadie será buena para tu Shika._

_**Emily**__, muchas gracias, me alegra que te gustara, si, a mi también me gusta el KakaIru pero en esta historia les toca otra cosa, que le vamos a hacer._

_**Lala-chan**__, muchísimas gracias otra vez a ti por leer y por las cosas bonitas que dices que me ponen coloradita. Espero que este también te haya gustado._

_Recordad que tenéis una oportunidad para dar vuestra opinión._

_Que tengáis una estupenda semana y si las vacaciones no me lo impiden nos veremos la siguiente ¡Sayo!_


	112. Tenemos nuevo héroe en la ciudad

_Este capítulo tiene poca gente, he tenido que hacerlo así porque si no pongo muchas cosas de mucho pero todas a la mitad. Empieza con Neji, al que tenía medio abandonado y continuamos en el río, esto es importante porque se va a hablar de lo que harán después de comer, algo que tendrá repercusiones. Pero eso lo dejo para el siguiente, al igual que a Sakura, lo siento pero prefiero poner lo de Sakura de un tirón, seguro que me comprendéis las fans de Sasori._

_Antes de empezar el capítulo os voy a hablar del destino, si, si, del destino y las casualidades ¿Cuántas historias de Naruto creéis que habrá por el mundo? Muchas sin duda, pues esta semana una persona que lee esta historia encontró otra que tenía con esta muchas similitudes, unas totalmente razonables y otras increíbles. Tan increíble fue que se puso en contacto con esa autora, ella aseguró no saber nada de esta historia y será cierto porque muy tonta tendría que ser para actualizar sabiendo que la iban a leer y colocar un párrafo que… que era mío palabra por palabra._

_La chica fue avisada de que eso ya no era una casualidad y la verdad, borró inmediatamente el capítulo. Aseguró que el párrafo se lo había pasado una amiga suya y que después de interrogarla le dijo haberlo cogido de una "historia por ahí"… conclusión: es mejor que esa chica no se dedique al crimen porque tiene muy mala suerte._

_Así que, si la persona que coge ideas de esta historia o de mi versión original lee esto, pues… no te esfuerces más ¿vale?_

_Espero que os guste el capítulo y aprovecho para dedicárselos a todos los que se han apoyado y ayudado con ese tema._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Tenemos nuevo héroe en la ciudad**

Neji, sentado en una de las sillas que le habían indicado y con los brazos cruzados por delante del pecho, miró a su alrededor. Terminar pasando la mañana del domingo en un cuartucho de las oficinas de los encargados de la seguridad de un centro comercial no era desde luego su idea de pasar una agradable mañana.

Enfrente de él estaban los dos chicos con los que había terminado pegándose. Era algo inaudito, Neji Hyuuga había sido amonestado en público por unos simples guardas jurados y llevado a ese sitio, como si fuese un vulgar ladronzuelo y todo por golpear a ese par de impresentables, claro que tenía que hacerlo, se vio en la obligación y él tenía razón, lo sabía, no había duda de ello y esperaba que su tío lo comprendiese. Estar esperando a su tío en aquella situación empezaba a estresarle un poco ¿Cómo habrá reaccionado al saber que su sobrino estaba retenido? El sabía que había hecho bien así que intentaba relajarse y que no se notara su preocupación.

Había ido a acompañar a su prima Hanabi y a su amiga Sumomo, la hermana de Rock Lee al centro comercial. Alguien tenía que ir con ellas porque se habían puesto bastante insistentes con ese tema y es que actuaba ni más ni menos que uno de sus grandes ídolos que Neji ni recordaba como se llamaba, solo sabía que todas las niñitas estaban como locas con él, con que si era muy guapo y que si cantaba muy bien. Cuando Hanabi se enteró de que ese domingo actuaría en el centro comercial para promocionar su nuevo disco no paró hasta convencer a sus padres para que la dejaran ir. Claro, Hiashi no iba a dejar que su hija y su mejor amiga fuesen solas, estaba dispuesto a mandar a un guardaespaldas pero las niñas se negaron, no había cosa que cortase más el rollo, según palabras suyas, que un guardaespaldas, así que le pidió a Neji que las acompañase, sino no estaría tranquilo, sobretodo porque tenían que ir en autobús, desde que hace años, cuando Hinata era bastante pequeña, sucedió aquel intento de secuestro, Hiashi Hyuuga extremaba todo lo que podía las precauciones, por eso, tanto Neji como Hinata e incluso la propia Hanabi sabían defensa personal y varias artes marciales.

Como no tenía otra cosa que hacer, Neji accedió. No le apetecía, no le gustaba, lo consideraba una verdadera pesadez pero era su obligación cuidar de su prima Hanabi, así que, fue.

_"..._

_Ni que decir tiene que la mañana fue de lo más aburrida y decepcionante para él, pero las niñas disfrutaron muchísimo._

_- Neji - decía Hanabi mirándole con ojos grandes e ilusionados - ¿Nos invitas a un helado?_

_- No lo creo apropiado, a tu madre no le gusta que comas nada antes de la comida._

_- ¡Pero aún queda mucho para comer! - protestó Sumomo._

_- Venga Neji, damos una vueltecita mientras nos los comemos ¿vale?_

_Tampoco Neji vio nada malo así que así lo hizo, compró un par de cucuruchos para las niñas y comenzaron una vuelta por el lugar, una vuelta corta, les había advertido._

_- Ah, yo quiero ir al servicio - dijo de pronto Sumomo._

_Los aseos estaban un poco apartados, por lo menos en una zona donde las tiendas estaban cerradas y no había mucha gente. Había que meterse por un ancho pasillo, en un lado había espejos y en la parte de enfrente un montón de puertas señalizadas, aseos para hombres, mujeres, minusválidos y para niños._

_- Que asco, por favor - oyeron una voz femenina para al momento ver salir de uno de los aseos a una chica rubia que se sacudía una mano con verdadero asco - La gente es tan cutre y este sitio es tan vulgar, cuando llegue a mi casa te juro que voy a ducharme entera, que asco que he pasado._

_- Tienes razón Stella - respondía una chica morena a su lado - Es que la gente sin clase es muy guarra._

_Neji las reconoció de inmediato, eran Stella y Kikyo, dos de las famosas "barbie-girls" del instituto, faltaba la tercera pero es que últimamente esa no iba mucho con ellas._

_- Te juro que nunca vuelvo a un centro de estos - seguía hablando Stella._

_- Espero que esos ya se hayan ido porque es que me dará algo si vuelvo a encontrármelos._

_- Y si no te juro que llamo a seguridad o la policía._

_Hanabi se detuvo y agarró fuerte la mano de su amiga._

_- Mira - susurró - Es la americana que te digo, su padre tiene mucho dinero, mi padre a veces los ha invitado a casa._

_- Si, si, ya la conozco - respondió susurrando también Sumomo - Mi hermano dice que es muy popular en el instituto._

_- Seguro que tiene un montón de novios porque es muy guapa._

_- Bah, no tanto, que lleva maquillaje._

_- Pero mira que ropa mas moderna que lleva._

_A Neji aquella conversación de las niñas le hacía gracia. Al pasar Stella por su lado este le miró, estaba a punto de saludarla pero al ver que la chica parecía ignorarlo no lo hizo._

_- Toma primo - dijo Hanabi - Sujétanos los helados._

_Y allí se quedó, sujetando los dos cucuruchos esperando que las niñas salieran del aseo con la sensación de hacer el ridículo y viendo como Stella y Kikyo se giraban para mirarle y decían algo antes de girar y desaparecer de su campo de visión._

_Las niñas fueron bastante rápidas y salieron corriendo, riendo y con las manos empapadas en agua. Casi le arrebataron los cucuruchos a Neji y este pensó que quizás ya, por fin, había llegado la hora de salir de ese centro comercial y regresar a casa._

_Salieron de aquel pasillo y se encontraron a Stella y Kikyo prácticamente siendo acosadas por un par de chicos, no muy altos, vestidos de forma que iban luciendo unos tatuajes en los brazos como si fueran un trofeo y con bastante pinta de chulos. No se veía a nadie por los alrededores, bueno si, alguien pasaba pero aunque veía la escena pasaban ignorándola. Las dos niñas se acercaron a Neji._

_- ¿Has visto? - dijo Hanabi._

_- Son unos gamberros ¿No les estarán robando, verdad? - añadió Sumomo._

_- No, no las están robando, no lo parece al menos._

_Podía oír a Stella decir que hicieran el favor de dejarlas en paz y a Kikyo decirles algunas frases que se suponía querían ser sarcásticas aunque más bien se notaba el miedo que tenía._

_- Pues yo creo que si quieren robarlas - insistió Sumomo._

_- ¡Tenemos que ayudarlas! - Hanabi miró a su primo con cara de querer pedirle algo._

_- ¡Eh, gamberros! - gritó de pronto Sumomo y el grupo se quedó mirándola - ¡Dejad a las chicas, gamberros!_

_La risa del par de chicos resonó por el lugar._

_- Si no estamos discutiendo, niña - dijo uno de ellos con aire de superioridad - Es mi novia._

_- Ni en tus mejores sueños - respondió Stella - Suéltame asqueroso._

_Neji observó que uno de ellos la había cogido de la muñeca y el otro rodeó a Kikyo por la cintura lo que hizo que la chica le diese un manotazo y se apartase rápidamente._

_- Esperad aquí, niñas - dijo muy serio._

_Eso si que no, por supuesto que por muy huecas que les pareciese esas chicas no iba a dejar que unos gamberros las tratasen así._

_Se acercó con paso firme hasta el grupo._

_- ¿A que vienes, pringao? - se burló uno - ¿A hacerte el héroe?_

_- Dejad a las señoritas._

_- Uy mira el niño pijo que bien habla - rió el otro - ¿Y quien me lo va a impedir? ¿Tú o tu mamita?_

_- Vamos tío - añadió el primero - Si quieres pelea venga, aquí me tienes, a ver si tienes huevos de enfrentarme a mi. Saca el móvil y graba que la paliza que le voy a dar a este hay que subirla a Internet._

_Neji les miró realmente con cara de estar perdonándoles la vida._

_- Willowy, Kurama, apartaos un poco - dijo simplemente._

_- Si, no vaya a ser que os salpique la sangre - se rió el que sacaba el móvil._

_Fue le primero que se llevó un puñetazo de Neji en plena nariz que no supo cuando le había dado, solo que aquello dolía y sangraba._

_- ¡Tío, me ha partido la tocha! Será capullo ¡Patéale los riñones! Ahora si que nos has enfadado, capullo._

_- Ven, ven si te atreves, que te vas a llevar un buena lección - decía el otro._

_Claro que fue lo último que dijo antes de llevarse unos cuantos golpes y encontrarse en el suelo inmovilizado por Neji._

_- ¿Que decías que me ibas a enseñar?_

_- ¡Tio está loco! ¡Grábalo que esto hay que denunciarlo! - gritaba asustado._

_Pero todo aquello había atraído a demasiadas personas incluyendo a los guardas de seguridad que no se entretuvieron preguntando que había pasado, ni escuchando a las nerviosas niñas._

_Así que Neji estaba ahora esperando a su tío, mirando como esos dos le miraban con desprecio, uno de ellos con la nariz completamente hinchada._

_..."_

Sumomo y Hanabi esperaban nerviosas a la puerta de la sala donde habían llevado a Neji. No estaban solas, Stella y Kikyo permanecían allí, después de lo que ese chico había hecho no podían hacer menos que esperar para darle las gracias.

Hiashi Hyuuga llegó andando con gesto grave. En cuanto le vieron las niñas corrieron a contarle atropelladamente lo que había pasado.

- No ha sido culpa de Neji - decía Hanabi - Por favor, no le castigues.

- El ha sido un héroe, de verdad - hablaba nerviosa Sumomo.

- Esta bien, está bien, callaos un poco. Voy a ver que me cuentan.

- Pero es que él es el bueno de esta historia - continuaba Sumomo.

- Señor - habló con un poco de miedo Stella - Perdone ¿Es el padre de Hyuuga?

- Soy su tío - se detuvo y la observó - Y su tutor legar.

- Disculpe que le moleste pero es que su sobrino está en esta circunstancia por ayudarnos a nosotras.

- Queríamos que lo supiera - añadió Kikyo - Si no hubiese sido por él a saber que nos habrían hecho esos delincuentes.

- De acuerdo - dijo muy serio - Lo tendré en cuenta.

Hiashi llamó a la puerta y al momento le abrieron y entró.

- ¿Nos vamos ya, Stella?

- No, quiero saber que pasa. Ese chico ha sido muy valiente y además...

- ¿Además qué?

- Que es tan guapo y...

- Uy, que a ti te está empezando a gustar.

- Además los Hyuuga son una familia muy importante, no es un cualquiera.

- No si, si no te niego que el chico es muy guapo y parecía todo un héroe defendiéndonos.

- Es un sueño de chico.

Al cabo de lo que se les hizo un rato eterno la puerta se volvió a abrir y salió Hiashi seguido de Neji, ambos con caras serias. Hanabi se acercó a ellos sin atreverse a hablar, el ambiente no parecía muy propicio.

- No estoy enfadado con Neji por lo que ha hecho - pareció responder su padre a su mirada interrogativa - Se ha portado como un caballero defendiendo a estas dos señoritas, la cámara de seguridad lo ha grabado todo, pero debería haber sido más prudente.

- Pero ha sido un héroe, señor - habló Sumomo.

- Eso no se lo discuto. Lo que no me ha gustado es que me llamaran para tener que venir aquí y verle ahí metido, como un delincuente cualquiera.

Stella y Kikyo se acercaron al grupo.

- Perdón, estoy Hyuuga - habló Stella - Quería darte las gracias personalmente por lo que has hecho.

- No tiene importancia - respondió con seriedad.

- Para mi si, realmente he pasado mucho miedo.

- ¿Son compañeras de mi sobrino, señoritas?

- Vamos al mismo instituto. Yo soy Stella Willowy-Peacemaker.

- ¿Eres la hija de Arnold? No te había reconocido, disculpa mi poca educación.

- No se preocupe señor, entiendo que estuviera preocupado.

- Neji, puedes quedarte con tus amigas e invitarlas a algo, yo llevo a las niñas a casa.

- ¿Ya nos vamos? - protestó Hanabi - Está bien, padre, como quieras - añadió al ver la mirada de su padre.

Neji iba a protestar ¿pero que decía?

- Mejor voy a casa también yo - fue lo que se le ocurrió.

- Ni mucho menos. Lleva a estas señoritas a tomar algo. Toma - sacó su cartera y unos billetes de ella - Invítalas para que se les pase el susto.

Neji se quedó con el dinero que su tío le había dado en la mano, viendo como este se marchaba con las niñas y un par de chicas a las que apenas conocía mirándole y sonriéndole.

- No hace falta que nos invites, Hyuuga - habló Stella.

- No, claro que si os invito - en esos momentos Neji solo pensaba que solo le faltaba no invitarlas y que su tío, por avatares del destino, se enterase - ¿Que os apetece tomar?

Total, tampoco podría ser tan horrible tomar algo con esas chicas, peor que aguantar el espectáculo del cantante ese no iba a ser.

...

Akane se había quedado dormida tumbada en la toalla y ahora empezaba a despertarse. Medio dormida aún se sentó.

- Hombre, la bella durmiente se despierta - oyó comentar a Shikato.

- Me he quedado traspuesta - dijo con voz somnolienta.

- Y tanto, estabas como un tronco - añadió Ino.

- ¿Tanto he dormido?

- No, que va, no ha sido tanto - contestó Hana.

- Es que me ha entrado un sueñecito muy dulce

- Y luego dirás que yo me duermo en cualquier sitio - comentó Shikamaru tumbado a su lado.

- Es que tu te duermes en clase, en medio de la clase - le gruñó Akane - Lo tuyo es muy fuerte. Además, es por vuestra culpa, no me dejáis hacer nada y claro me aburro.

- ¿Vamos al agua, Shikato? - propuso Ino con esa voz melosa que sabía poner.

- Claro, vamos.

Akane se llevó el dedo corazón de su mano derecha a la boca e inmediatamente sintió un manotazo que lo apartó de allí algo bruscamente.

- ¡Ay! ¡Bruto! - se quejó dando un puñetazo en una de las piernas de Shikamaru.

- Que no te muerdas las uñas, que eso es muy feo - habló como cansado de decirlo el chico.

- No me las estaba mordiendo.

- No que va, por eso la tenías en la boca.

- ¡Pero no me estaba mordiendo las uñas! - Akane se quedó observando el rió y los que estaban en él - ¿Que hace Ino con tu primo?

- Creo que averiguar si tiene cosquillas - contestó impasible Shino.

- Ya, pero no es eso lo que digo, me refiero a...

- Ahhhhha - la interrumpió Shikamaru sentándose, la verdad es que no le gustaba como coqueteaba Ino con Shikato, ni el caso que este la hacía pero no iba a ir a su primo a decirle que tampoco se acercara a ella, al final su primo iba a mandarle a tomar viento, a fin de cuentas ahora era Ino la que parecía buscarle a él - ¿Te hecho crema? ¿Donde la tienes?

- Está ahí, en mi mochila.

- Es que no queremos que coja cáncer de piel, tiene un hermano muy aprensivo que me hizo jurarle que se echaría la cremita.

- Es bastante aprensivo - remarcó Akane viendo como Hana la miraba curiosa - ¿Me la hechas tu en la espalda, Shika?

- Pues si es que tiene razón - comentó Shikamaru - Acuérdate que cuando te quemas pareces un dálmata.

- Ja, ja, mira que gracioso, ya tuvo que decir su gracia - refunfuñó Akane.

- No es culpa mía si no te quemas uniformemente - sonrió Shikamaru, mira que le gustaba hacerla de rabiar.

- Es verdad - intervino Shino - Akane no se pone morena, solo se pone roja y no así como todo el mundo, todo el cuerpo a la vez, no, a ella se le quedan como manchas.

- Es por su piel - afirmó Hana - seguro.

- Pero es una cosa muy curiosa porque parece una vaquita - afirmó Shino.

- Mira el otro también, y os creeréis tan graciosos. Oye ¿Y que dice Kiba de "eso"? - señaló con un gesto de la cabeza a Ino y Shikato en el río riendo y casi parecía que metiéndose mano - ¿Y dónde está?

- Naruto y Ten-Ten se lo han llevado a dar una vuelta - respondió Hana - Y menos mal que lo han hecho porque mi hermano es demasiado visceral.

- Por eso lo han echo - afirmó Shino - Le conocen muy bien.

El mosqueo que llevaba Kiba desde luego no era pequeño y es que Ino había sido demasiado descarada, ya podía coquetear de una forma discreta, no, se le notaba bien, o sea, que estuviera Kiba allí presente como que le dio igual.

Naruto estaba preocupado y nervioso porque temía la reacción de Kiba e intentaba quitarle importancia. Sabía como era Kiba y que cuando empezaba a decir cosas no había quien le callase, además seguramente no la tomaría con Shikato, iría directamente a por Ino y calentito como estaba seguro que no pensaba lo que decía y cualquier barbaridad podía salir de su boca, así que optó por alejarle para que no viera demasiado.

Más razonable era Ten-Ten, ella sabía que alejar a Kiba y que no viera a Ino tonteando con Shikato no era solución pero esperaba que durante ese paseo pudiera hacer entrar en razón a Kiba o al menos calmarle un poco.

Lo que más dolido tenía Kiba era su orgullo. Celos, lo que se decía celos de ver a Ino con otro no eran, lo que le dolía era que él estaba delante y que ¿Que irían a decir los demás de él? Le llamarían cornudo como poco.

No intentaba disimular el mosqueo que tenía, a pesar de que veía a Naruto preocupado y esforzándose por distraerle, claro, a Naruto le gustaba Ino y no querría que él le dijese nada.

- ¡Ya tranquilízate de una vez Kiba! - gritó de pronto Ten-Ten - Me estás poniendo muy nerviosa, no paras de moverte.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que me tranquilice? - gritó también Kiba.

- Pues tranquilizándote. A ver, chillando no vas a conseguir nada solo que Ino se ponga a la defensiva y te grite a ti.

- Yo no voy a gritar a Ino.

- Pues pegando al primo de Shikamaru tampoco vas a solucionar nada.

- Tampoco voy a pegar al primo de Shikamaru, si es que lo que me da rabia es...

- Ino no es mala y no lo hace por maldad - habló por fin Naruto que extrañamente había estado tan callado - Ella solo quiere que alguien la haga caso.

Kiba iba a responderle de mala manera y decir varias cosas sobre Ino que de pronto le venían a la boca pero una mirada de reproche de Ten-Ten le hizo morderse la lengua, le costó no contestar pero consiguió no hacerlo.

- En realidad no tendrías de que quejarte - dijo Ten-Ten - Tu mismo dijiste que no estabas enamorado de ella.

- Vale, pero que no esté enamorado de ella no quiere decir que aguante ciertas cosas.

- Ah claro, tu orgullo de machito se resiente.

- Pues si ¿Qué pasa?

- Pues que el orgullo no es nada bueno.

- En realidad tú nunca le pediste salir ¿verdad? - dijo Naruto - Y no creo que ella te lo pidiese a ti, es demasiado coqueta para eso, seguro que es de las que piensan que tienen que ser los chicos los que piden las citas y esas cosas.

- Pues... tienes razón. En realidad nunca nos hemos pedido salir, ni nada de eso. Ella se acercó a mí y no se como de pronto... ahora que lo pienso, si no somos novios, ni nada ¿Por qué me pongo así?

- Porque eres un poco troglodita, a parte de tontainas - gruñó Ten-Ten.

Pero el que si estaba dolido era Naruto, a él si le dolía ver a Ino haciendo esas cosas, no sabía explicar porqué pero le dolía en el corazón y le producía una especie de pena dentro que no conseguía superar.

Shikamaru se había sentado detrás de Akane de forma que esta quedaba sentada entre sus piernas y le untaba la crema protectora mientras Hana contaba algunas anécdotas de su época de estudiante en el instituto.

- Akane tengo que decirte algo.

- ¿El qué?

- Son dos cosas. La primera es que Sasuke ya sabe que estás embarazada.

- Ya, ya lo se, me lo dijo Naruto. Bueno, alguna vez tendría que saberlo, pero no pasa nada.

- Si pasa si, porque ha dicho que es suyo.

- ¿Quien te ha dicho eso?

- Hablé con Temari.

- Ah, que hablaste con Temari, vaya.

- ¿Sabes que Sasuke puede ser bastante molesto para nosotros con ese tema?

- Si, lo se, lo se, pero en cuanto hable con él se aclarará todo.

- Akane... yo... Sabes que desde el primer momento no dudé que ese niño es mío, ni un momento.

- ¿Es que ahora lo dudas?

- No pero si crees que necesito saber algo que pueda hacer sospechar a Sasuke que él es el padre, no a mi, si no a él, pues... me gustaría saberlo.

- ¿No te fías de mi?

- Si me fío de ti y se lo que pasó durante las vacaciones y yo voy a ponerme muy cabezón y defenderé que es mío y me enfrentaré al Uchiha y quien sabe si no tengo que enfrentarme a su familia entera pero... no quiero que de pronto me diga algo que... no se como explicarme para que no me malinterpretes.

- Si te entiendo. No quieres que de pronto te diga que yo he mantenido relaciones con él o algo así. Estate tranquilo, salvo por lo que pasó en las vacaciones, que yo no recuerdo, Sasuke lo más que ha hecho ha sido intentar besarme.

- Quiero que sepas que no... no quiero meterme en tu vida, no te pregunto esto por celos, se que no estábamos saliendo y yo no... o sea que... mendokusei, que difícil es esto.

- Tranquilo si yo ten entiendo ¿Pero tu crees que le interesa decir que el niño es suyo?

- No lo se pero me da muy mala espina.

- Y a mi también - interrumpió de pronto Shino - Lo siento, no quería meterme pero os he oído. Los Uchiha pueden ser un problema.

- ¿Por qué?

- Quizás al señor Uchiha no le interese que haya un posible Uchiha por el mundo - explicó Shino.

- ¿Y que iba a hacer?

- Ah no se, tu conoces a los Uchiha - contestó Shikamaru - Ya sabes lo orgullosos que son.

- Creo que estamos exagerando ¿Y cual es la otra cosa que quieres decirme?

- Que el otro día yo estaba en clase, Sakura entró y estábamos hablando cuando se asomó Sasuke, me imagino que buscándote a ti y Sakura hizo como que me besaba.

- ¿Cómo que hizo como que te besaba?

- Si, se pegó a mí... supongo que cualquiera que viera eso pensaría que nos estábamos besando.

- ¿Pero te besó?

- No que va, solo pegó los labios y ya pero Sasuke está convencido de que si.

- ¿Y por qué hizo eso? ¿Para poner celoso a Sasuke?

- O por rabia, no sabes como está cambiando Sakura, bien chula que se puso delante de Sasuke, ya no parece tan ñoñita con Sasuke como antes, que le dijo las verdades bien dichas.

- ¿Sakura a Sasuke?

- Como te lo cuento. Sakura siempre ha tenido a Sasuke en un altar pero creo que lo ha tirado de él de una patada.

- Que bueno.

- Así que si Sasuke te dice que nos vio besándonos pues que no es cierto. Ah y otra cosa, hice unos cuantos exámenes extras.

- ¿Tu solo?

- Si, yo solo.

- ¿Y para qué?

- Para ver mi nivel académico. Si los supero me pasarán de curso, así podré presentarme a los exámenes para acceder a la universidad... tengo que entrar cuanto antes y todos dicen que puedo hacerlo.

- Tu padre me dijo que Tsunade había propuesto a ver si podías sacar los dos cursos.

- Pero es más sencillo para mí estar en el curso superior, siempre recibiré mejor enseñanza y si apruebo ese, apruebo el anterior.

- Lógico ¿Y cómo se te han dado esos exámenes?

- No lo se. Supongo que mañana me darán los resultados. Ya no estaremos en la misma clase.

- Pues ojala los hayas aprobado.

- ¿Cuando comemos? - llegó Lee hacia ellos seguido de Shiho.

- Pues ya va siendo hora - respondió Shino mirando su reloj - En cuanto Naruto y los demás regresen.

- ¿Dónde han ido? - se interesó Shiho.

- A explorar un poco todo esto.

- ¡Shikamaru! - los gritos de los niños corriendo hacia ellos llamaron la atención de todo el mundo.

- ¿Qué os pasa? - preguntó este.

- Nos han dicho que hay por aquí unas cuevas muy interesantes - habló Yusuke, el hermano de Akane - ¿Las podemos ver?

- No hay mucho que ver, solo son unas cuevas.

- Las cuevas son lugares apasionantes - insistió el hermano de Shino, Hotaru - ¿Podemos ir a verlas?

- No, imposible. Esas cuevas son como un laberinto, os podéis perder.

- No somos tan tontos - gruñó Yusuke.

- No es cuestión de ser tonto - explicó Shikamaru - Es que puede ser peligroso, para un niño y para un adulto.

- ¿Y vosotros no sois guías? - preguntó Hotaru.

- Si queréis - propuso Shikamaru - Después de comer podemos entrar, hay un camino ya hecho para que los turistas las vieran hace años.

- Bueh - refunfuñó Yusuke - Eso no suena a aventura.

- Os lo digo de veras, es peligroso, una persona puede perderse y estar días perdido.

- ¡Yo quiero verlas! - gritó Genki - ¡Es toda una aventura! ¿Qué os parece chicos? Seguro que hay cosas emocionantes.

- Bueno - habló Shikamaru - Es una cueva, no hay mucho que ver, bueno si, quizás hay algo que os guste.

- Seguro que hay vestigios antiguos - dijo ahora Shiho - A mi también me apetece.

- Bueno pues esta tarde iremos pero eso si, todos juntos, nada de "aventureros"

- ¡Bien! - gritaron varios niños a la vez... y también Lee.

Akane les observaba, algo le daba mala espina, a lo mejor era uno de esos presentimientos que decía tener Jisei o quizás solo que les había visto muy juntos y cuchicheando pero estaba segura que esos pequeños demonios tramaban algo y no era nada bueno.

- ¿Vamos a buscar a Naruto? - se dirigió a Shiho, Lee.

- Bueno, venga, ya voy teniendo hambre.

Sumire salía del agua y de nuevo a punto estuvo de caerse otra vez pero Kankuro la sujetó.

- ¿Que tal te lo estás pasando, Akane? - le preguntó alegre.

- Pues aburriéndome, claro, no puedo hacer nada.

- Ay, Akane ¿Te puedo pedir una cosa? Es que cada vez que te veo no puedo evitar fijarme ¿Me dejas ver el anillo?

- Claro - dijo quitándoselo - Anda toma.

- Que bonito es, me encanta - Sumire lo cogió y se lo puso en su dedo y luego se miró la mano - Y que bien queda.

- ¿Tu quieres un anillo? - dijo Kankuro - Yo te compro un anillo, mujer.

- Ah no, eso no vale, yo quiero un anillo que me regalen por algo especial.

- ¡Hideki, ten cuidado! - dijo Akane levantándose de pronto.

- Déjalos un poco ¿No ves lo bien que se lo están pasando? - comento Shikamaru.

- Tu déjame a mi que yo se lo que hago.

- Te agobias mucho, Cenicienta.

- No vuelvas a llamarme Cenicienta o te reviento la cara a golpes.

- Cuanta violencia. Pues a quien yo me se bien que le dejas llamarte así.

- Eso es porque no tengo tanta confianza con él como para arrancarle las manos y golpearle con ellas.

- ¿Que pasa, Akane? - curioseó Hana - ¿Que no te gusta la Cenicienta?

- La odio.

- Es porque ella es como la Cenicienta - explicó Sumire - Todo el día trabajando y sin poder ir al baile.

- Salvo que ella es una Cenicienta bastante gruñona - continuó Kankuro.

- Y con mal genio - agregó Shikamaru.

- Y tozuda como una mula - siguió Shino.

- Y encima... - iba a continuar Sumire,

- ¡Vale ya! - gritó Akane - Al final os patearé a vosotros.

- ¿Y que conclusión se saca de la historia de la Cenicienta? - sugirió Shikamaru.

- Que si tienes un bonito vestido todos se fijaran en ti y te ligarás al chico guapo - respondió Sumire.

- Y que el príncipe es un salido porque se pasa la noche bailando con ella y mirándola ¿A donde? Al escote, está claro - concluyó Kankuro.

- Claro - rió Hana - Si la hubiera mirado a la cara no tendría que ir al día siguiente casa por casa con el zapatito en la mano.

- ¿Cuando comemos? - se acercaron Chiharu y Minako.

- En cuanto aparezca tu hermano - contestó Shikamaru.

- ¿Y vosotras donde estabais? - preguntó Hana.

- Estábamos buscando ardillas para que Minako las viera.

- ¿Ardillas? - exclamó Sumire - ¿Hay ardillas?

- Pues que no se enteren esos o lo mismo tenemos una tragedia - dijo Shino refiriéndose a los niños.

- ¡Ay! - se quejó Sumire.

- ¿Que te pasa? - la miró Kankuro, Sumire intentaba quitarse el anillo.

- No sale, ay, que no sale... ¡Ay!

- Tranquila, despacio, no te pongas nerviosa - le dijo Akane.

- Ay que no puedo quitármelo.

- A ver que te ayudo - dijo Kankuro.

- ¡Ay! ¡Que me haces daño! ¡Ay Akane! ¿Que vamos a hacer?

- Tranquila, ya saldrá.

- ¿Pero y si no sale?

- ¿Cómo no va a salir? - añadió Hana.

- Todo lo que entra tiene que salir - rió Kankuro.

- Pues yo no estaría tan segura ¿Y si se me cangrena el dedo?

- Ala... que bruta - rió Chiharu - Te lo cortamos y punto.

- Si hombre, que es mi dedo y le tengo aprecio.

...

Sasuke, al lado de Tobi, los dos vestidos correctamente esperaban de pie en el reservado del restaurante. Allí también estaba su tío Madara, padre de Tobi, Fugaku Uchiha, el suyo y Mitoko, su madre, vestida muy elegantemente… Allí el único que faltaba era Itachi y la cara del padre de Sasuke no podía reflejar más tensión y decepción de lo que parecía.

- Como tu hijo no venga va a ser una verdadera vergüenza - susurró a su mujer.

- Vendrá, no te preocupes, me dijo que vendría.

- Espero que así sea y no me falle de nuevo.

La puerta corredera se abrió y un señor hizo una reverencia para inmediatamente dejar paso al hombre que el día anterior Sasuke había visto en casa de su tío. Ahora que se fijaba bien en él le recordaba en algo a Naruto… sería obsesión suya.

Su padre y su tío le saludaron respetuosamente.

Tras él entró una señora vestida con un kimono y por último, andando con paso breve, vestida también con un elegante kimono de color lavanda y mangas largas y peinada con un recogido muy cuidadoso, entraba Ayesa.

Esta saludó a todo el mundo un una leve reverencia, realmente Sasuke estaba asombrado, esa chica parecía tímida y todo ¿Realmente era la misma descarada del día anterior?

La puerta se cerró mientras se hacían las oportunas presentaciones.

Todo el mundo echó en falta a Itachi, sobretodo el padre de Sasuke que parecía visiblemente avergonzado y no sabía como justificar la presencia de su hijo mayor cuando se abrió nuevamente la puerta.

El hombre que había abierto la primera vez volvía a saludar cortésmente y dejó paso a Itachi, que llevaba en las manos un ramo de rosas y otro de claveles.

- Siento el retraso - se excusó después de las presentaciones - La señorita que hacía los ramos tuvo un pequeño percance. Tenga señora, le ofreció el ramos de rosas a la madre de Ayesa - Un pequeño obsequio.

Fugaku Uchiha sonrió levemente, era muy raras las veces que Sasuke le veía sonreír, siempre estaba como enfadado con todo pero esta vez parecía complacido.

- Muchas gracias - habló la madre de Ayesa - Son preciosas. No tenían que haberse molestado.

- No ha sido molestia ninguna. Y este es para la señorita - le ofreció el otro a Ayesa que sonrió complacida - Espero le guste.

- Por supuesto, son unas flores preciosas.

- Tu hermano se ha apuntado un tanto - cuchicheó Tobi a Sasuke - El también está en esto.

Sasuke le miró interrogante.

- La cosa es que alguno de nosotros consiga emparentar con esa familia.

Sasuke miró a Tobi y luego a Itachi ¿Qué quería decir?

Itachi sintió la mirada de su hermano en é y se giró, este le miraba feroz, o eso le pareció a él y entonces le sonrió cosa que aumentó el desagrado que sentía Sasuke ¿Pero que se habían creído que era él? ¿Un objeto con el que negociar? Ahora no entendía a su padre, no entendía a nadie y menos que a nadie a Itachi ¿De que iba? ¿Ahora iba de buen hijo?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Como siempre me he alargado mucho, espero que no me tiréis tomates._

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por los comentarios recibidos._

_**w.a.t.s**__., muchas gracias por leer y comentar y no te preocupes que pondré lo de Sasori y Sakura pero es que en este capítulo tenía que poner a Neji que hace mucho que no salí y la introducción de los del río porque si no, con lo que va a pasar se llevarían un capítulo entero ellos solos, así que la semana que viene, Sakura con Sasori._

_**Emily**__, muchas gracias, como siempre, muy bonito comentario que me alegró mucho, me alegra que te gustara._

_Espero que los que estáis de vacaciones lo estéis pasando genial y los que no pues… también. _

_Si nada lo impide intentaré que haya capítulo la semana que viene (ya sabéis las vacaciones a veces nos quita tiempo) si no, lo haré lo antes posible, lo prometo_

_¡Sayonara!_


	113. De hipocresías y otros sentimientos

_Por fin he conseguido terminar el capítulo. Ha sido difícil por esto de las vacaciones, si, tengo vacaciones pero menos tiempo para escribir… que cosas._

_Tengo que poner un __**disclaimer**__. Hay dos pequeños parrafitos al final del capítulo, algo que dice Akane y algo que dice Shikamaru que no los he escrito yo, lo ha hecho __**NaraSayuri **__y ella me los ha regalado, así que yo, como a ella le llegó la idea leyendo esta historia pues los pongo para que formen parte de ella._

_Gracias por contestar a la encuesta pero tengo un grave problema, Sakura tiene a Sasori y Sasuke empataditos, así que si alguien no ha votado y quiere dar su opinión pues a lo mejor sirve para desempatar._

_Espero que os guste el capítulo._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**De hipocresías y otros sentimientos confusos**

La comida en el río había sido bastante más relajada de lo que Ten-Ten esperaba. Tal vez se debía en parte a la verborrea de Sumire y sus anécdotas que siempre conseguían sacar una sonrisa y que Shikato le había pedido a Ino un poco de discreción delante de todo el mundo. Puede que la chica fuera muy guapa y que él no era de piedra y que ese jueguecito que habían comenzado le gustaba pero también se daba cuenta de que el ambiente se había tensado bastante, parecía que ese chico, el que tenía aspecto salvaje estaba con ella o esa impresión le daba a él y tampoco era cuestión de ponerse a coquetear con una chica delante de su novio, que tan desesperado no estaba.

Aun así Kiba no podía evitar soltar alguna que otra frase cargada con bastante veneno de vez en cuando y todas sobre personas que utilizan a otras personas y cuando se cansan las dan de lado aunque nunca las continuaba porque Ten-Ten, a su lado se ocupaba de darle pequeños pero molestos pellizcos mientras le miraba como queriéndole recordar algo que le había dicho antes de reunirse con todos: "No tienes derecho a decir nada, te recuerdo que ayer intentaste besarme tu a mi".

Kiba intentaba controlarse, no era nada fácil pero pensaba que estaba en el pueblo de Shikamaru, que este le había invitado y que no iba a ser tan desconsiderado de organizar una escenita a Ino y a ese primo de su amigo. Se calmaría, al menos lo intentaría y ya discutiría con Ino cuando regresasen a Konoha.

Shikamaru se había recostado en la hierba y cerró los ojos. Allí no había tormentas y el cielo se veía despejado.

- Tenemos que llevar a los niños a las cuevas - le recordó Shino.

- Ay que pesadez, ahora que estaba tan a gustito.

- Pero que vago que eres - se quejó Akane - Venga, levanta.

- Aggg - se quejó incorporándose - Vamos allá.

Recogieron todas sus cosas y emprendieron la aventura. Los niños parecían muy entusiasmados con la idea de explorar las cuevas. Shikamaru y Shikato los guiaron hasta lo que parecía una entrada.

- A ver, atendedme todos - habló Shikamaru - Sobretodo vosotros, los exploradores ¿De verás queréis entrar?

- ¡Si! - gritaron casi al unísono los niños más Lee y Sumire.

- Vamos a entrar en una fila de dos, o sea, de dos en dos y todos lo más juntitos posibles. Coged de la mano a vuestro compañero y no le soltéis - dijo mientras él cogía la de Hideki - Tu conmigo. Todos detrás de mi y no me perdáis de vista. Yo iré el primero y Shikato y su compañero el último para asegurarse que nadie se desvía. No vale correr, ni tirar piedras, ni romper las estactitas que hay, ni dar patadas a las estalagmitas ¿De acuerdo?

- ¿Hay estalactitas? - se interesó Shiho - ¿Y por qué no lo has dicho antes?

- Antes estas cuevas se podían visitar pero ya no, entender que estoy haciendo una excepción con vosotros, así que, comportaros.

- Hotaru irá con Shino y Yusuke conmigo - dijo Akane.

- ¡No seas aguafiestas Akane! - se quejó Yusuke.

- Déjalos que vayan juntos, los mayores iremos detrás y como uno se mueva un centímetro se las va a ver conmigo - amenazó Shikato.

- De todas formas, Akane - habló Shikamaru - Yo prefiero que tu vayas con Shikato, el suelo resbala mucho, así que cógete a mi primo, no queremos que te caigas.

- ¿Resbala? - preguntó Ino agarrándose a Shikato - Entonces yo me agarro bien a ti, que soy muy patosa.

Nadie dijo nada, Shikamaru miró a Ino frunciendo el ceño y luego a Kiba que parecía a punto de explotar.

- Naruto tu cuida a Akane - propuso de imprevisto Ino - Y Ten-Ten que vaya con Kiba - le guiñó un ojo a este.

- Akane será mejor que venga conmigo - intervino Shino - Me fío más de mi mismo.

- ¿Crees que yo la voy a dejar caer? - gritó Naruto.

- Creo que te caerás tú - añadió Shino.

- Eres un tipo muy siniestro - se acercó a él Naruto - ¿No lo sabías?

- Tu ve con Ten-Ten y que Kiba vaya con su hermana.

- Bueno, venga, Naruto deja de poner esa cara de mosqueo - interrumpió Shikamaru - Coged a vuestro compañero.

Shino cogió la mano de Akane y la pasó por su brazo para que se sujetase.

- Agárrate fuerte - le dijo.

Sumire después de mirar a sus amigos se enganchó a la de Ten-Ten.

- Nosotras juntas, Ten-Ten ¿vale?

- Claro, no necesitamos a ningún chico para no caernos.

- Os terminareis cayendo las dos - suspiró Kankuro.

- Yo voy contigo, Kiba-kun - dijo Minako agarrándose al chico - Uy, que brazos más fuertes tienes, chico.

- Pues yo voy con Naruto - añadió Chiharu mirando retadora a su amiga.

Los que quedaron se miraron algo apurados. Si por Kankuro fuera no le importaba cogerse de la mano de Hana, claro que Shino parecía estar amenazándole, no sabía como, porque no le veía los ojos, pero sentía que le amenazaba.

- Hana, nosotras juntas ¿vale? - propuso Shiho.

- Si estupendo.

- Ni se te ocurra darme la mano - advirtió Kankuro a Lee.

- Ni lo había pensado. Oye Shino ¿Vas a entrar en la cueva con las gafas puestas?

- Por supuesto.

- Pues no vas a ver nada

- Eso déjamelo a mi.

- Akane iría más segura conmigo - gruñó Naruto.

Shikamaru, con el hermano pequeño de Akane, encabezó la entrada a la cueva seguidos de los niños.

- Aunque no lo creáis esto es un laberinto - decía - Si os perdéis por aquí no será fácil encontraros.

- Se dice que una vez se perdió un hombre y nunca le encontraron - continuó Chiharu.

- ¿Quieres decir que hay un cadáver por aquí? - exclamó Sumire.

- Pues mira, a lo mejor - rió Shikato.

- No te rías, mira que si se ha convertido en un fantasma y nos persigue.

- Madre mía - resopló Akane - Sumire y sus fantasías.

- Si vosotros, reíros, reíros - continuaba Sumire - Pero si pasa algo raro ya vendréis a decírmelo.

- Cuanta piedra - dijo de pronto Lee.

- Y que oscuro está todo - añadió Minako.

- Es una cueva - comentó Hana - No va a haber luces.

- Pues no estaría mal que las pusieran - añadió Naruto.

- Claro, si ¿y que más? ¿Una máquina de refrescos?

- Tener cuidado donde ponéis los pies.

- ¿Seguro que ves algo, Shino? - preguntó gritando Lee.

- No grites tanto que no estamos tan alejados - dijo a modo de respuesta Shino.

Se oyó un grito y un golpe.

- ¡Sumire! - se quejó Ten-Ten - ¿Otra vez en el suelo?

Sumire estaba sentada en el suelo con la mano aún sujeta de Ten-Ten que aunque quiso impedir la caída de la chica no pudo.

- Jo, es que me he resbalado.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - se interesó Hana.

- Si, si, estoy bien.

- Venga, vamos, arriba - decía Kankuro ayudándola - Si ya sabía yo que terminarías en el suelo.

- ¡Menudo culetazo te has dado! - se reía Yusuke.

-¿Te duele? - preguntó Shiho.

-. Hombre me duele pero no mucho, creo que me duele más mi orgullo.

- Claro, te has dado de lleno en él - reía ahora Ten-Ten.

- Venga que puedo seguir.

- Vale - continuó Shikamaru - Ahora vamos a bajar una pendiente mas empinada, tener cuidado. Ten-Ten, sujeta bien a Sumire no se vaya a caer de nuevo.

- Pues tan patosa no soy.

- No que va, que va - decía Akane.

Bajar esa pequeña pendiente no fue tan fácil como parecía, Akane, Sumire, Lee, Shiho, Chiharu, Minako y Hideki se resbalaron y a punto estuvieron de terminar sentados en el duro suelo como Sumire.

Iban caminando por una especie de pasillos cuando Shikamaru se detuvo.

- Ahora vamos a ver algo muy bonito. Es un lago subterráneo pero tener cuidado de no caer a él.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al llegar. La cueva se ensanchaba sorprendentemente, era como estar en una enorme burbuja hecha en la roca y en el centro un pequeño lago le daba un aspecto fantasmal a todo.

Las exclamaciones de admiración no se hicieron esperar.

- Escuchadnos - dijo Shikato y su voz retumbó por todo ese espacio.

- ¡Hay eco! - exclamó Lee.

- Hay muy buena acústica - habló Shikamaru - Aquí podéis soltaros un poco y explorar pero... ¡Niños! ¡Venid aquí que aun no he dicho que podáis marcharos! Atenderme ¿Veis todos estos huecos que parecen puertas? ¿Si? Son pasillos, todos dan lugar a... no se como decirlo... son como callejones sin salida salvo ese de ahí, que es por donde hemos venido y esos dos de allí, los que están pintados de rojo... no os metáis ahí ¿entendido?

- ¿Entonces podemos explorar los demás? - preguntó entusiasmado Yusuke.

- Si.

- ¿No será peligroso? - le interrogó Akane.

- No, hombre son un poco laberínticos y si no tienen cuidado tardarán un poco en aparecer pero es fácil buscarlos por aquí.

- Nosotros hemos jugado mucho al escondite aquí ¿A que si, Shikamaru? - dijo alegre Chiharu.

- Desde luego, vaya lugar para jugar al escondite - comentó Shino.

Todos se separaron y los niños comenzaron a correr, más de uno terminó en el suelo.

- ¡Tener cuidado que el suelo resbala! - gritó Akane y sus gritos retumbaron más que nunca.

- Vamos Minako - dijo decidida Chiharu - Te voy a enseñar el mejor escondite.

- ¿Tu también tienes un lugar secreto, Shikato? - dijo melosa Ino.

Kiba se acercó a ella y la cogió de la muñeca.

- Ven, tú y yo tenemos que hablar de algo importante - dijo con bastante seriedad.

- ¡Ay! Bruto, me haces daño.

- Es que tenemos que hablar de algo.

- No tengo nada que hablar contigo. Shikato me va a enseñar la cueva.

Shikamaru miró a Shikato que se veía que empezaba a sentirse incómodo con esa situación, ah, mendokusei, mira que todo era más que problemático.

- Claro - murmuró Kiba haciendo una extraña mueca con la boca - Yo no soy nadie ¿no?

- A ver Kiba, somos amigos pero nada mas, nunca hemos sido nada más.

- ¡Ino! - gruñó Ten-Ten - ¿Cómo dices eso? ¡Estás saliendo con Kiba!

- No, no, yo nunca le pedí salir y él nunca me lo ha pedido a mí. Es verdad que hemos ido a muchos sitios juntos pero no somos novios, ni nada.

- ¿Pero cómo eres capaz de decirme eso? - gritó Kiba haciendo que sus palabras volvieran a retumbar por toda la cavidad.

- Ay no te pongas dramático si yo ni te gusto, todo el mundo sabe que estás coladito por Ten-Ten.

- Oye, oye - intervino Ten-Ten - A mi no me metas como excusa para lo que estás haciendo.

- ¿Y que estoy haciendo? Soy una chica joven y guapa y me gustan los chicos y yo les gusto a ellos y no puedo estar atada a un chico que se pasa el día suspirando por otra chica y que está conmigo solo porque no se atreve a decírmelo ¿Qué? ¿Que creías? ¿Que soy tonta?

- Ino eres muy cruel - habló Naruto - Kiba no quería hacerte daño.

- Ya lo se y nos lo hemos pasado muy bien juntos y si yo fuera tan egoísta como estáis pensando lo retendría a mi lado pero se que...

- Nunca te he gustado ¿verdad? - volvió a gritar Kiba - Solo me has utilizado porque te sentías sola y necesitabas tener un chico a tu lado del que presumir ¿A que si? Y no había otro más tonto que yo, pues te tengo noticias, este tonto tiene sentimientos, ya se que me he comportado como un verdadero imbécil y que he pensado con lo que no tenía que pensar pero tengo sentimientos.

- Kiba cálmate que te lo has pasado muy bien y no te has quejado.

- Uy que mal rollo - susurró Sumire.

- Ven, Sumire - dijo Kankuro que la había escuchado - Nosotros vamos a ver esto por dentro.

- Pero es que...

- Vamos - le repitió en voz baja - Es mejor que no nos metamos en esto.

Sumire cogió la mano que Kankuro le ofrecía.

- Agárrate fuerte que tu eres muy dada a caerte.

- Ya estamos con que Sumire es torpe y Sumire se va a caer ¡Ah! - Sumire volvió a resbalarse y de nuevo a punto estuvo de caerse pero se agarró con fuerza al brazo de Kankuro.

- Anda que lo mismo sales de aquí con otra escayola.

- Calla y no seas gafe.

- Pues nosotros nos vamos por este otro lado - propuso Lee - Ven Shiho, a ver que encontramos, a la aventura.

- ¿Te apetece algún camino en particular? - preguntó Shino a Hana.

- No me da igual.

- Pues vamos a meternos por aquí.

- No hace falta que os vayáis todos - habló Ino - Si yo no tengo nada que ocultar.

- Shikamaru - Akane se acercó a hablarle en voz baja - Tengo un problema.

- Habla alto, Akane - gruñó Ino - Si quieres insultarme dilo claramente, no me gusta que hablen a mis espaldas.

- Vale... como quieras... ¡Me estoy haciendo pis! Lo siento chica, ya se que estáis en pleno drama pero es que no aguanto más.

- ¿Otra vez? - se quejó Shikamaru.

- ¿Y que quieres que le haga? No lo puedo evitar.

- Pero si es que ya has debido ir 50 veces hoy.

- Pues si no me llevas a algún sitio me lo voy a hacer encima, os lo advierto.

- Ahhhhh, mendokusei... anda, vamos fuera.

- ¿Donde te llevas a mi hermana? - gritó Hideki al ver que se marchaban.

- Tu hermana que va a enseñarme una cosa que sabe hacer.

Akane le golpeó con el dorso de la mano en el pecho.

- ¡No seas imbécil!

- ¡Ahu! Algún día me romperás algo, ya lo verás.

- Ven - dijo Shikato a Hideki - ¿Quieres que te enseñe estos laberintos?

- ¿Nos vamos a perder?

- A lo mejor, pero seguro que al final salimos.

- Yo quería ir con mi hermana pero bueno, iré contigo, parece que conoces este sitio.

- Naruto - le dijo Ten-Ten - Mejor nosotros vamos a dar una vuelta también.

- Ah, no - replicó Ino - Vosotros os quedáis aquí. Kiba se está poniendo en plan machito con eso de que soy mala ¿no? Pues yo también tengo mucho que decirle sobre lo hipócrita que es y tú, Ten-Ten, tienes que ver mucho en esto.

- A mi no me metas en tus cosas Ino.

- Pues si te meto porque todo esto es por tu culpa.

- ¿Ah, que ahora es por mi culpa?

- Claro, si Kiba no se pasase el día celoso porque estás con Naruto quizás se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que yo valgo.

- Ino, por favor - trató de mediar Naruto - Estás hablando sin sentido. Creo que si nos tranquilizamos podremos hablar como personas.

- ¿Tranquilizarnos? Esa palabra no pega mucho contigo, Naruto.

- Kiba y tu os lo habéis pasado bien ¿No? Habéis... hecho muchas cosas, os habéis divertido, los dos habéis sacado algo bueno del otro ¿O no? No creo que para ninguno de los dos haya sido una pesadilla ¿Por qué queréis estropearlo ahora todo con reproches inútiles? Kiba, vale que Ino te ha utilizado pero tu bien que te lo has pasado ¿O no? Y tu, Ino, puede que a Kiba le guste Ten-Ten pero tu también has disfrutado mucho enseñando a Kiba por todas partes como si fuera un trofeo, te ha acompañado ¿no? ¿No ha hecho bien su papel de chico guapo a tu lado? ¿Y tú no te has aprovechado de los premios que te daba? Los dos habéis sido egoístas pero... os lo pasabais bien, os divertíais ¿Queréis ahora dejar un mal recuerdo?

...

Después de la comida con los Senju, Itachi invitó a Ayesa a dar un paseo por los jardines del restaurante. Tobi y Sasuke también salieron y, a cierta distancia, les observaban.

- ¿Sasuke que cree que estarán hablando? - preguntaba Tobi con cierto tono malicioso.

- Eso a mi no me importa - contestaba de mala gana Sasuke.

- Pues debería importarte, quizás están hablando de tu futura familia.

Sasuke le miró sin muchas ganas.

- No mires así a Tobi. Tobi no tiene la culpa

- ¿Qué me estás intentando decir?

- Eres más importante para Itachi de lo que tu crees - dijo esta vez con voz seria.

- ¿Estás de broma?

- Itachi está dispuesto a hacer muchas concesiones por ti.

- ¿Concesiones de que?

- Concesiones - respondió encogiéndose de hombros y dejando a Sasuke perplejo - Ven, vamos a unirnos a ellos, debemos comportarnos educadamente.

Sasuke accedió a mala gana y acompañó a su primo hasta donde estaban Itachi y Ayesa.

- Ya que vienen a hacerte compañía - decía Itachi - Me vas a disculpar y voy a ir a hablar con tus padres.

- De acuerdo - contestó sonriendo amablemente Ayesa.

Itachi se marchó sin más y Tobi miró de hito en hito a Ayesa y Sasuke con su gesto impasible.

- Tobi tiene que hacer algo, ahora vuelve.

Y antes de que nadie contestase nada ya se había marchado. Ayesa miró a Sasuke y le sonrió.

- Nos hemos quedado solos, bombón.

- Ya tardabas en decirlo.

- ¿Te molesta que te llame bombón?

- Me molestas tú en general.

- Carai chico, tu si que sabes sen amable con una futura novia.

- Al menos no soy un hipócrita como tu.

- ¿Ah, que yo soy una hipócrita? - volvió a sonreír - Parece que el niño mimado está un poco enfadado.

- Tú y yo sabemos como eres.

- ¿Y como soy, bombón? - replicó suavemente - Ah, me parece que tu no me conoces nada. Aun no te has dado cuenta de que soy la hija de Nawaki Senju, en mi vive la estirpe de los Senju y es mi deber honrar a mi familia.

- Pues ayer no parecía que honrases mucho a tu familia.

- Ay cariño, tu no sabes nada de mi ¿Has visto a mi madre? Parece toda una señora muy honorable ¿A que si? Pues antes de casarse con mi padre no era nadie, no era digna de ser una Senju. La verdad es que el problema era de ella, no de la familia de mi padre, ellos la aceptaron pero ella, muy orgullosa, pensó que tenía que demostrar que podía convertirse en una Senju... y ahí la tienes, más altiva que cualquiera. Dicen las malas lenguas que prometió que sus hijos serían verdaderos Senju. Así que desde el momento en el que yo nací fui educada para ser... perfecta, mi educación, mis modales, mi forma de hablar y de comportarme... todo, una digna heredera y una gran mujer florero para poder exponer y utilizar como moneda de cambio. Tu no sabes como yo he vivido toda mi vida... soy perfecta para ser la esposa de cualquiera, tengo cultura, educación, se varios idiomas, toco instrumentos, se llevar perfectamente una casa... toda mi vida se me ha dicho que mi destino es casarme y traer honra a mi familia pero mientras tanto, bombón, hasta el momento en el que me case y me convierta en la mujer de alguien y todo eso quiero vivir... vivir... ¿Sabes lo que es eso? Quiero vivirlo todo, probarlo todo y disfrutar de todo lo que se me ponga por delante.

Sasuke no supo que contestar, esa chica era capaz de descolocarle completamente, no se enfadaba, no hablaba en tono alto, todo parecía natural en ella y seguía sonriendo y a él seguía molestándole su actitud porque sabía que aunque se comportaba delante de su familia de esa forma tan correcta luego era una chica descarada capar de besar a un chico que acababa de conocer ¿Cómo iba a ser una persona como ella una Uchiha?

- ¿Y no sería mejor que te negases a ese destino?

- Mi familia es muy importante para mi ¿Qué pasa? ¿La tuya no lo es para ti?

- ¿Crees que con tu actitud honras a tu familia? Si no deseas casarte por compromiso deberías decirlo.

- Yo no me caso por compromiso, lo hago para honrar a mi familia.

- Y no honrarás a tu marido, seguro.

- Cielo, para mi, casarme será hacer un negocio ¿Lo entiendes?

- Pues ya puedes olvidarte de contar conmigo para tus planes.

- Verás cielo - volvió a sonreír - Es que quiero que te queda claro una cosa. Puede que tu seas un Uchiha y todo eso, que seas guapo, un buen estudiante, que tengas un gran futuro y demás y también puede que te creas muy importante y que tu padre te haya pasado una lista de mujeres dispuestas a ser una Uchiha sumisa y que sin duda serán felices y te darán muchos hijos ¿A que si? Pero ten en cuenta que yo no soy una más en tu lista de candidatas... tu eres uno más en la mía y te aseguro que no eres mi primera opción.

Ayesa volvió a sonreír y se alejó de un aún más perplejo Sasuke ¿Que quería decir? ¿Esa chica le había rechazado? ¿Le estaba insinuando que él no era lo suficiente para ella?

...

- ¡Sakura! - oyó gritar a su hermana pequeña a la otra puerta del servicio donde estaba arreglándose.

- ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!

- Un chico ha venido a buscarte.

- ¿Un chico?

Sakura abrió la puerta para encontrarse a su hermana en la puerta.

- ¿Que has dicho, Momoko?

La hermana, una niña de unos 13 años, con el pelo rosa como el de Sakura y unas graciosas pecas, la miraba curiosa.

- Un chico - susurró - Es un chico, te lo juro y pregunta por ti.

- ¿Naruto?

- No, he dicho un chico, si fuera Naruto te habría dicho Naruto. Es un chico desconocido.

- ¿Y cómo es ese chico?

- Es guapo, no muy alto, con el pelo rojo ¿Es que no sabes como es tu novio o que?

- No es mi novio, es un compañero de clase.

- Pues ya es hora de que te eches novio ¿no? A este paso se te va a pasar el arroz. Aprende de mí que ya he tenido tres y venga, date prisa que tengo que arreglarme.

- Pasa, ya te terminado... que niña esta.

Mientras Sakura se dirigía hacia el recibidor de su casa se planteaba como podía ser que su hermana fuera tan espabilada en cuestiones de chicos.

- Sasori ¿Cómo es que has venido?

- Hola. He pensado que te gustaría que pasasemos por el museo y consideré un poco tonto, teniendo en cuenta que queda cerca de aquí, que quedasemos en otro sitio más alejado.

- Tiene su lógica ¿Y cómo sabías mi dirección?

- Ha sido fácil averiguarla. No preguntes más.

- ¿Y quieres ir al museo?

- Es que me han dicho que han traído una colección privada de cuadros de Renoir, va a estar expuesta solo unos días en Kohoha y me gustaría verla, no creo que vaya a tener otra oportunidad de hacerlo.

- ¿Te gusta la pintura?

- Pues claro. Las obras de arte inmortalizan la belleza. Creí que tú apreciabas también el arte.

- Ah si, si, es que me ha extrañado, no es común que un chico quiera ir al museo, si lo llego a saber hubiese invitado a Sai, a él le gustan los cuadros.

- ¿De veras que no te importa venir?

- No, claro que no, me encanta la idea de ir al museo ¡Momoko, me marcho!

- ¡Vaaaaaaale! - se escuchó - Si ves a Touya dile que ya voy.

- Bueno, vamos... espera, el bolso... ya.

- Creo que voy conociéndote, pelirosa, sabía que a una empollona como tu le gustaría ir a un museo.

- Gracias por lo de empollona.

- No te lo tomes a mal, ha sido una especie de piropo, no algo despectivo.

Sakura sintió como bastante calor en su cara, eso había sonado casi como un piropo.

- Gra... gracias- dijo con un hilo de voz sintiendose como una tonta después de hacerlo.

- Las chicas suelen consideran aburrido ir a museos.

- No... yo no...

Sakura sonrió, no sabía que decir sin resultar tonta, se sentía como al principio de conocer a Sasuke, igual de nerviosa y... se acordó de su hermana y sus novios y pensó que ella había perdido demasiado tiempo intentando llamar la atención de Sasuke y a saber la de cosas que se había perdido.

...

- ¡Es guapísimo! - decía Stella a su interlocutora al otro lado del teléfono.

_- Pero es muy serio _- le contestaba Kikyo.

- Si, es serio, pero es guapo.

_- Pero lo serio no se lo quita nadie._

- Ya pero ¿Has visto que ojos tiene?

_- Creia que a ti no te gustaban los chicos de esta ciudad._

- Ya pero creo que con el Hyuuga puedo hacer una excepción - comenzó a reirse de forma escandalosa - Esta tarde le he invitado a tomar el te en casa.

_- ¡Que me dices! ¿Y que han dicho tus padres?_

- Pues les parece correcto, después de lo que ha hecho por mí esta mañana al menos tenemos que agradecérselo.

_- ¿Y él ha aceptado?_

- Por supuesto. Ya sabes como son estas familias tradicionales, no se atreven a negarse, sería como ofendernos.

_- ¿Entonces le vas a ver esta tarde?_

- Siiiiiiii... y luego le invitaré a que me acompañe a dar una vuelta.

_- ¡Dios Stella! ¡Como te lo montas!_

- Y mañana voy a invitarle a comer, le diré que preparé yo la comida.

_- ¡Pero si no sabes cocinar!_

- Ya lo se, pero él no - volvió a reir.

- ¡Stella! - oyó gritar a su madre - ¡Cuelga ya de una vez!

La madre de Stella, una mujer rubia, no muy mayor, peinda de forma que ni un pelo parecía descolocarse, bajaba las escaleras de su enorme y ostentosa casa.

- De verdad, que niña ¿Que tendrá tanto que hablar con su amiga? Han estado toda la mañana juntas ¿Que tienen que decirse tan urgente? No las soporto. Y encima ahora invita a un chico a merendar, así, sin avisarme ni nada.

- Es lo menos que podiamos hacer por ese chico, gracias a él a tu hija no le pasó nada - escuchó decir a su marido.

- Si, ya lo se, ya lo se.

A la señora Willowy-Peacemaker, la madre de Stella, no le gustaba nada vivir en Konoha, ella lo que deseaba era volver a su Boston natal pero tenía que aguantarse ya que allí estaba el trabajo de su marido. Su descontento se lo había pasado a su hija, tanto decir lo bien que vivían en Boston y lo diferente que era todo había conseguido que Stella considerase que ese era un lugar horrible, lleno de gente vulgar, por eso ahora, Kikyo, una de las pocas amigas que había conseguido hacer en ese horrible lugar, no salía de su asombro al oirla decir lo interesante que le resultaba ese tal Neji Hyuuga.

...

- Yo creo que Ino se ha pasado bastante - hablaba Sumire mientras caminaba entre lo que parecía un laberinto seguida de Kankuro - Para mi que se ha pasado, porque, a ver, no digo yo que no le gusten mas chicos, que me parece muy bien pero claro, se supone que estaba con Kiba, al menos podía haberle dicho que ya no le gustaba o algo ¿No crees tu?

- Lo que creo es que te vas a volver a caer.

- Desde luego, que poca fe me tienes. No me caigo siempre ¿sabes?

- Vale ¿Y sabes por donde vamos?

- Ah no, no lo se, vamos a la aventura.

- Pero digo yo que sabremos volver de la aventura ¿no?

- Yo no, desde luego.

Sumire le miró con la boca abierta.

- ¿No te has fijado por donde hemos venido?

- Pues no, yo solo te seguía a ti.

- Jo, pues yo contaba contigo. Desde luego, típico de los chicos, cuando os necesitamos nunca estais disponibles... Bueno, pues ¡Mas aventura! Venga, sígueme, que digo yo que a algún sitio llegaremos. Shikamaru ha dicho que uno por aquí no se pierde.

- No, no, él dijo que si nos perdemos tarde o temprano nos encontrarán.

- Bueno, pues eso ¿Es que te da miedo?

- ¿A mi? Que va, la verdad estar perdido con una chica guapa me parece de lo mas... divertido.

- Uy - le miró entrecerrando los ojos - No me fio de ti, no me fio ni un pelo.

...

Shikamaru esperaba a Akane apoyado a la entrada de la cueva.

- Fijo que esta se ha vuelto a perder - resopló - ¿Akane te has perdido?

- Ya voy, ya voy. Mira que eres prisoso ¿No sabes que es de mala educación meter prisa con estas cosas? - Akane apareció limpiándose las manos con una toallitas húmedas - Ale, ya estoy.

- ¿Seguro?

- Seguro.

- ¿No te quedaran mas ganas?

- Que no, que ya me he quedado agusto.

- Vale, espero que no me hagas volver otra vez.

- No es culpa mía, no lo puedo evitar. Ya me gustaría a mí verte en esta situación.

- Dame la mano no te vayas a caer.

- ¿Cómo crees que estarán las cosas allá dentro? ¿Se habrán matado o algo?

- Pues no se decirte. Kiba estaba bien mosqueado.

- Y con razón.

- Es la primera vez que te veo que no te pones a favor de una chica.

- Ah y será la última, pero es que esta vez Ino se ha pasado tres pueblos.

- Tiene problemas.

- De todas formas es dificil crecer y hacerse mayores ¿no? Quiero decir que cuando éramos niños todo era más fácil y ahora fíjate que complicado que es todo.

- ¿Cómo Sasuke?

- ¿Te preocupa Sasuke?

- Pues si, me preocupa mucho, me da miedo que te aparte de mí.

- No creo que eso le interese. Mira, tú dices que Sasuke ha dicho que este niño es suyo pero yo creo que solo lo dice por orgullo.

- O quizás no. No se porqué lo dice, no estoy dentro de él así que no se sus intenciones pero no quiero que te aparte de mi. Me ha costado mucho conseguir que me hagas caso y... me da miedo que te ofrezca algo mejor que lo que yo te ofrezco y... me dejes.

- ¿Tu sabes que es lo que yo quiero? Quiero un nuevo mundo, quiero una nueva vida, quiero aprender a vivir contigo y ser feliz, sentirme protegida y sentir que valgo para algo; quiero que me digas mil y un veces que me quieres y que no dejaras que alguien me lastime, quiero que me beses sin importar cuán enojada estoy, quiero saber qué me quieres que no me dejaras nunca sola y que siempre estarás para mi...

La coraza de Akane se había roto y Shikamaru no sabía que decir.

- Estoy asustada Shikamaru, todos estos cambios me asustan mucho, tengo miedo a quedarme sola, a fallarte a ti y a tu familia, tengo miedo a que nadie me quiera, tengo miedo a no ser una buena madre, a no querer a mi hijo, a que él no me quiera a mí ¿Y si le caigo mal? ¿Y si soy una madre horrible y me odia? Estoy muy asustada y además pienso que soy una carga para ti y me pregunto si de verdad me quieres o no porque eres joven y no debes saber lo que es el amor y a lo mejor un día aparece alguien y...

- ¿Te has parado a pensar tan solo un segundo que haría yo sin ti? - la cortó enternecido al ver la debilidad que esa condenada cabezota mostraba - ¿Te ha pasado por la mente que sería de mi vida sin tus gritos? Yo te ayudare un poco a responder esas preguntas, NO SERIA NADA; ¿Qué seria sin ver tus ojos? ¿O qué sería de mí sin oler tu cabello? Dime ¡Que sería de mí si no te tuviese a mi lado! NO SERIA NADA, NADA porque sin ti a mi lado, porque sin verte cada día, sin sentirte cerca de mí, no sería nada, absolutamente NADA. ¿Y aun así te preguntas si te quiero?

Parecía el momento adecuado para acercarse el uno al otro, abrazarse y darse uno de esos besos que suelen verse en las películas pero el ruido de unos pasos corriendo llamaron más su atención.

- ¡Shikamaru! - Naruto apareció sofocado delante de ellos - ¡Tenemos un problema!

- ¿Se han matado Ino y Kiba?

- No que va, ojalá. Se nos han perdido unos cuantos.

- ¿Quien se nos ha perdido?

- Lee, Shiho, Kankuro, Sumire...

- Sumire tenía que estar en eso - suspiró Shikamaru - Tranquilo, no pasa nada, ya verás como les encontramos.

- Y el hermano de Akane y el de Shino - añadió con miedo.

- ¿Qué? - gritó Akane.

- No te asustes Akane, solo es una suposición pero creemos que se han metido en uno de esos sitios donde no debíamos meternos.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Pues hasta aquí el capítulo. Me he entretenido mucho con lo de Kiba e Ino pero tenía que ponerlo todo de un tirón. A ver si ya en el próximo capítulo acabo con el fin de semana. No os preocupéis que las escenas que no ponga que hayan pasado las iré colocando como flashbacks y se sabrá que ha pasado._

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer y los comentarios._

_Gracias al __**anónimo **__sin nombre, me encantó tu comentario, si, seguro que Itachi anda tramando algo. Muchas gracias por leer._

_**Lala-chan**__, muchas gracias, espero que ya no tengas tantas labores. Vale, no se si has votado o no pero de momento tomo en cuenta tu voto para Sasori y también tomo nota de tus consejos sobre Temari. Gracias por leer._

_Pasarlo muy bien y si las vacaciones no me lo impiden pues nos veremos la semana que viene ¡Mattane!_


	114. Lo que Hinata desea hacer

_Vamos con un capítulo largo ¿estáis listos para la tortura?_

_Quería terminar ya con el fin de semana que, claro, al ser tantos personajes, se estaba alargando mucho. Después de mucho pensar en todo lo que tenía escrito decidí poner lo que sucede en la cueva, algo de Hinata y Gaara y un poco de relleno de Jisei y todo lo demás dejarlo para ponerlo en flashbacks, recuerdos o que sus propios protagonistas lo cuenten. Así que no os preocupéis que lo que pasó entre Sasori y Sakura (que si pasó algo) se contará, las conversaciones entre Stella y Neji, Sasuke con Itachi, Naruto con Kiba… todo, pero creo que ya era hora de retomar la rutina. Si escogí poner esto que he puesto en el capítulo es porque creo que era lo que menos encajaba como recuerdos, creo que las situaciones personales son más factibles para eso._

_Quiero dedicar este capítulo a __**Eda Bravo**__… gracias por leer._

_Espero que os guste._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Lo que Hinata desea hacer**

Shiho y Lee caminaban despacio y con cuidado de no caerse. Shiho se ajustaba sus gafas y miraba todo con gran curiosidad, para ella todo tenía interés, desde las formas que habían cogido las piedras debido a la erosión hasta esa especie de laberinto subterráneo.

- Es increíble - decía - Es que no me puedo creer que esto está bajo tierra y que el hombre no haya participado en nada ¿Que tipo de roca es esta? Tenía que habérselo preguntado a Shikamaru.

- Que curioso - comentó Lee.

- ¿Que te resulta tan curioso?

- Es que creí que te gustaban las estrellas y el espacio pero veo que también te gusta lo que está enterrado bajo tierra.

- Me interesa todo ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo impresionante que es este lugar? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevará aquí? ¿Cuando empezó a formarse esta cueva?

- ¿Tu crees que vivirían en ella nuestros antepasados?

- Pues supongo que no porque nos lo hubiera dicho Shikamaru, seguramente si hubiese habido restos humanos en esta cueva pues... no se, creo que no ¿Pero te imaginas los animales que habrán buscado refugio aquí?

- A lo mejor nuestros antepasados no vivieron aquí pero si buscaron refugio ¿no?

- Si, seguramente ¡Y dinosaurios!

- ¿Y se perderían también por aquí?

- Que sitio tan... silencioso, aislado del mundo, aquí dentro parece que el tiempo no existe ¿verdad? Es como si estuviésemos aislados, resulta raro pensar que fuera el mundo continúa.

- ¿Sabes lo que puedes hacer? Escribir un artículo sobre esto.

- ¿Sobre qué exactamente?

- Sobre las cuevas, unos lugares mágicos y perdidos en el tiempo.

Shiho rompió a reír alegremente.

- ¿Te hace gracia lo que he dicho?

- Es que te ha quedado muy bonito.

- ¡Si! ¡A veces recibo inspiración! Aunque quizás es por estar a tu lado - ambos se miraron y retiraron inmediatamente la mirada nerviosos - Quiero decir que gracias a ti se me despierta la curiosidad de cosas que nunca había imaginado, sabes tantas cosas que me das envidia... entiéndeme, es envidia de la buena, o sea que te admiro y me entran ganas de aprender... ¡Ay me estoy liando mucho! ¿Que es lo que estoy diciendo?

Shiho volvió a reír.

- Eres un chico estupendo, contigo nunca se aburre nadie.

- ¡Ala! Harás que me ponga colorado, ya sabes ¡es la fuerza de la juventud que corre por mis venas! Gracias, nunca nadie me había dicho algo tan bonito.

- ¿Nunca?

- Mi madre tal vez pero creo que ella no cuenta.

- Pues eres un chico asombroso, te esfuerzas más que nadie por aprender.

- Ah, bueno, eso no tiene mucha importancia.

- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

- Claro, si no es muy difícil.

- ¿Te gusta Sakura?

- No - contestó con contundencia - Me gustaba y mucho pero ya no.

- ¿Cómo se desenamora alguien de una persona?

- Pues es doloroso pero al final te das cuenta de que los sueños a veces son solo sueños.

- ¿No crees en los sueños?

- Uy si, mas que nadie, pero ese sueño era más bien una cabezonería mía.

- Te entiendo. A veces nos gusta una persona y no lo podemos evitar y creemos que nos hemos enamorado o algo parecido y de pronto nos damos cuenta de que no, de que solo le admiramos o cosas así.

- ¿A ti te ha pasado?

- Claro. A mi me gustaba mucho Shikamaru, yo le veía y pensaba que nunca más iba a gustarme otro chico.

- Vaya, no sabía eso de ti.

- Pues debes ser de los pocos que lo ignoraban porque se me notaba bastante.

- ¿Y que pasó?

- Nada. Simplemente me di cuenta de que, como tú dices, era una cabezonería.

Lee sonrió satisfecho.

- Somos muy iguales ¿A que si?

- Corrígeme si me equivoco pero tu eres disléxico ¿no?

- Pues si, lo soy.

- Entonces doy por hecho que tú la izquierda y la derecha como que las equivocas.

- Nunca se cual es la derecha - rió.

- Bien... pues creo que nos hemos perdido y que no debes saber como salir de aquí.

- Hombre - dijo riendo y rascándose la cabeza - A lo mejor si hacemos lo contrario a lo que yo piense...

- Escucha... ¿No oyes como voces?

Lee puso cara de estar muy atento. Se oía una especie de murmullo pero por varios sitios.

- Esto lo llevamos oyendo desde que nos hemos metido aquí.

- Si, es porque el sonido se expande pero yo me refiero a otro sonido más cercano.

Lee volvió a escuchar atentamente.

- ¡Si! Es por... ¡Ahí! ¡Eh! - gritó - ¿Hay alguien cerca?

_- ¡Kankuro ya nos han encontrado!_ - escucharon.

- ¿Sumire? - preguntó Shiho mirando a Lee.

- ¿Sumire? - gritó Lee.

- ¿Lee? - escucharon gritar también a Kankuro - Seguid hablando que podamos guiarnos.

- ¡Vale! - contestó en voz alta Lee.

- Creo que esos están tan perdidos como nosotros - comentó Shiho.

Después de unos momentos algo caóticos los cuatro se encontraron. Sumire corrió a abrazarse a Shiho.

- ¡Que miedo que he pasado!

- ¿Miedo por qué? Si estabas conmigo - dijo Kankuro.

- A lo mejor es que tenía miedo de ti - rió Lee.

- Tenía razón Shikamaru y esto es bastante laberíntico - habló Shiho.

- ¡Ya te digo! - agregó Sumire - Y eso que esta era la parte en la que no nos podíamos perder.

- Que no dijo que no nos pudiéramos perder - volvió a puntualizar Kankuro - Que lo que dijo es que nos encontrarían.

- Pues entonces solo tenemos que esperar a que nos encuentren - concluyó Sumire.

- Pues mira, si, es la mejor opción - afirmó Shiho - Está claro que dando vueltas no vamos a saber salir y les pondremos más difícil el encontrarnos, es mejor que nos quedemos quietos esperando.

- ¿Pero nos van a buscar?- preguntó con cara de pena Sumire.

- Pues claro, en cuanto vean que tardamos en salir se imaginarán lo que ha pasado - respondió Kankuro.

- ¡Claro! - exclamó Lee - Y Shikato o Shikamaru, que parecen conocer este sitio vendrán a buscarnos.

- Pues espero que sea cierto - comentó Sumire - ¿Y tardarán mucho en darse cuenta de que faltamos? Quiero decir ¿Cuando empezarán a sospechar que nos hemos perdido?

- Pues eso no lo se - contestó Kankuro - Pero creo que pronto. Yo de momento voy a sentarme a esperar.

- ¿No está eso húmedo? - se interesó Shiho.

- Mojarme un poco el culo tampoco me asusta demasiado.

- Yo también voy a sentarme - dijo Sumire haciéndolo al lado de Kankuro y justo en el momento en el que esa parte del cuerpo donde la espalda pierde su respetable nombre tocó el suelo sintió un horrible y punzante dolor - ¡Ahhhhhhhhh!

- ¿Que te pasa?

- ¡Me duele!

- ¿El qué?

- El culete... ¡Ay! ¡Que dolor más feo!

- Eso es por el golpe de antes - explicó Shiho.

- Pero si ya no me dolía.

- Pues ya ves.

- Ah, ah, ah... ya parece que he encontrado la posición.

- Pues mañana te va a doler más - advirtió Kankuro.

- Pues si, tu dame ánimos.

...

- ¿Dónde están los niños? - preguntaba asustada Akane.

- Tranquila - respondió Shikato - Están con nuestros primos.

- ¿Y Lee y los demás? - se interesaba Shikamaru.

- Pues aún no han salido así que sospechamos que deben haberse desorientado un poco - contestó Chiharu.

- Hombre si han dejado que Lee les guíe, seguro - añadió Ten-Ten - Es que es disléxico y eso de orientarse espacialmente no lo lleva muy bien.

- Iba con Shiho ¿verdad? - preguntó Ino.

- Por eso, seguro que él se ha erigido en guía - respondió Ten-Ten - Y como Shiho no le conoce bien le habrá seguido.

- Seguro que es eso - recapacitó Shikamaru - Y Kankuro seguirá a Sumire sin mirar por donde van y Sumire es bastante despistada ¡Mendokusei! Bueno, esto es fácil, Chiharu, Shikato y yo conocemos estas cuevas así que les encontraremos bien.

- ¿Y nos niños? - insistió Akane muy nerviosa.

- Pues supongo que lo mismo - contestó Shikamaru

- ¿Que me digáis donde están? - gritó Akane,

- Se metieron en uno de esos pasadizos pero tampoco han salido - explicó Naruto.

- Pero no tenéis que preocuparos porque los primos de Shikamaru tienen unos mapas y los llevan - habló Hideki.

- ¿Unos mapas? - le interrogó Shino.

- Ay dios mío, que mal presentimiento tengo - se quejó Akane - ¿Y en que pasillo se han metido?

- Pues no se... - titubeaba Hideki - En uno de esos.

- ¡Que dice que tienen un mapa, Shikamaru! - habló asustada Akane.

- Tranquila Akane - trató de calmarla Hana - Los primos de Shikamaru sabrán salir también ¿O no?

- No, esos no saben - contestó Shikato.

- Bueno pero tienen un mapa - agregó Kiba.

- Ay que mal presentimiento - continuaba Akane - Creo que me estoy poniendo enferma.

- El problema es que no hay mapas de las cuevas - habló Chiharu - Solo los que hacemos nosotros y no es que sean muy fiables.

- Pues ellos tenían un mapa de todo - continuó Hideki.

- A ver, Hideki - trató de resultar amable Shikamaru - ¿De todo?

- Si.

- Pero no será de todo, todo, seguro que esa parte no - señaló los huecos marcados - ¿A que no?

- Que si, de todo.

Shikamaru miró a Shino alarmado y luego a Shikato.

- ¿No será que se han metido por uno de esos rojos por donde no debíamos meternos? - gritó Akane.

Se hizo el silencio.

- Ay que si, que seguro que se han metido - se quejó Akane nerviosa.

- Tranquila, eso no lo sabemos - le dijo Ino.

- Que si, que si, que si, que yo les conozco, esos se han metido a la aventura ¡Shikamaru! - le miró llorosa.

- ¡Pero tienen mapas! - replicó Hideki.

- ¿Que tienen mapas? - bramó Akane - Ay, a mi me va a dar algo, yo los mato, los mato.

- Tranquilizaos - dijo Hana - Si nos ponemos nerviosos no vamos a pensar con claridad.

- Ay que se han metido, que se han metido - continuaba Akane mientras comenzaba a sentirse más y más agobiada y a respirar con dificultad.

- No, no, Akane - se acercó a ella Hana - Eso no lo sabemos.

- Que si, que si, que los conozco, se han metido y se han perdido y ha sido culpa mía... mi padre me va a matar.

- Akane te estás híper ventilando - le decía suavemente Hana - Tranquilízate, vamos, respira, respira.

- No puedo, no puedo... no puedo respirar, me ahogo.

- Venga Akane - se acercó también Ino - Venga, yo se lo que hay que hacer en estos casos.

- Me va a matar, me va a matar...

- Le está dando un ataque de ansiedad - se alarmó Hana.

- Venga, ponte en cuclillas, hazme caso y mete la cabeza entre las piernas.

- ¡Pero eso es muy difícil, Ino! - exclamó Minako.

- Pues que se siente, pero es lo que tiene que hacer.

- ¿Que es lo que hacemos, Shikamaru? - le dijo Shino - Cuanto más tardamos quizás más se están perdiendo.

- Cierto. Lo primero es que Chiharu vaya a buscar a los que sabemos que están menos perdidos - lo primero, según Shikamaru era procurar que nadie se pusiese más nervioso, distraer a Chiharu y Minako era una buena idea - Minako, tu ve con ella.

- Venga, vamos Minako, vamos de rescatadoras.

- ¡Shikamaru! - Naruto se plantó delante de él - ¡Vamos a buscarles ahí dentro, ttebayó!

- Naruto no, nos perderíamos nosotros también. Voy a entrar yo solo.

- Claro, para perderte tú - agregó Ten-Ten - Muy bueno, genio.

- Yo voy contigo - dijo Naruto.

- No, voy yo solo. Tampoco voy a entrar mucho, solo a gritar a ver si los oigo o me oyen.

- Eso no es muy buena idea - le refutó Shino.

- Pues alguien tiene que entrar a buscarlos. Naruto - ahora tenía que conseguir que Naruto o Kiba no se pusiesen tampoco muy alterados, también había que distraerles - ¿Recuerdas como se vuelve a casa de mis abuela?

- Yo lo recuerdo - se adelantó Kiba.

- Pues entonces corre, ve a buscar a mis tíos y diles que vengan con los bomberos o... lo que sea.

- Voy corriendo a avisar, pero tú no entres Shikamaru, solo asómate.

- Yo entro contigo - dijo Shikato - No se te habrá ocurrido no contar conmigo ¿verdad?

- No, claro que no. Tu te asomas en ese de allí y yo en este. Ten-Ten, Ino, Hana, vosotras sacad a Akane de aquí, necesita respirar aire.

- Si, va a ser lo mejor - contestó Hana.

- No, yo no me voy de aquí, no me voy de aquí - lloraba Akane de forma histérica.

- Akane escúchame - habló Shikamaru muy serio - Tu vas a salir con Hideki y te vas a ocupar de él ¿entiendes?

- ¡Shikamaru! - llegó corriendo Minako - ¿A que no sabéis que ratoncitos hemos encontrado?

Todos miraron expectantes, se oían muchas voces, Akane se incorporó y al ver aparecer a Chiharu con los niños sintió como de pronto algo le pasaba, algo que la dejaba sin fuerzas, las voces empezaron a sonar de forma apagada, sabía que hablaban, los demás hablaban y le parecía que se movían aunque no podía enfocar bien, su estómago se revolvió, quería vomitar y de pronto las piernas dejaron de sostenerla.

...

- Me tengo que marchar - decía Iruka a Jisei que hacía un enorme puzzle en la mesa del comedor - Lo siento.

- ¿No te vas con Kisuke?

- No, es que, no tuve más remedio que quedar con Kakashi.

- Pues que te lo pases bien.

- Jisei...

- Que no te preocupes, que a mi no tienes que darme explicaciones.

- Es que quiero dártelas - dijo sentándose en una de las sillas.

- Yo voy a ir al templo, quiero ayudar un poco.

- ¿No vas a salir con tus amigas?

- No. Ryuko y Chouji necesitan pasar más tiempo a solas, no es que me moleste estar con ellos, no, ellos no son de esos novios empalagosos que están todo el día besuqueándose pero creo que necesitan hablar de muchas cosas.

- Créeme que preferiría pasar la tarde contigo.

- No me digas eso que me voy a terminar haciendo ilusiones. Anda vete.

Iruka la miró, estaba completamente concentrada en el puzzle. El hubiese querido quedarse allí, haciendo el puzzle con ella pero recordaba la conversación que había tenido en la cafetería aquella mañana con Kakashi.

_"..._

_El hermano de Jisei acababa de marcharse y Kakashi miraba a Iruka sonriendo de medio lado._

_- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntaba inquieto Iruka._

_- ¿Tiene que pasar algo... sensei?_

_- Kakashi que nos conocemos._

_- ¿Has pasado la noche con esa chica?_

_- ¿Qué chica?_

_- Con la hermana de quien ha ido a tu casa a buscarla._

_Iruka guardó silencio._

_- ¿Crees que soy tonto... sensei? Jisei ha pasado la noche en tu casa. No, déjame terminar, no digo que haya sido una aventura amorosa porque su hermano ha ido a buscarla pero supongo que por alguna razón ha pasado la noche en tu casa._

_- Ayer nos pilló la tormenta - contestó Iruka resignado - Por favor Kakashi te pido que..._

_- No te preocupes que no voy a ir chismorreando de ti, solo dime ¿Es ella?_

_- ¿Quien? - preguntó confuso Iruka._

_- La chica de la que te has encaprichado, es ella ¿verdad? Si no lo fuera no habrías intentado engañarme de esa forma tan patética._

_- Lo siento Kakashi pero compréndeme._

_- Si te comprendo, te comprendo perfectamente y también comprendo que no quisieras que la viera._

_- Ella es mi amiga, no es solo una alumna, yo la conozco, la conozco a parte del instituto, he pasado muchas horas con su familia._

_Kakashi lanzó un largo suspiro._

_- Y es muy atractiva - comentó sonriendo - No te juzgo Iruka, te entiendo, la chica te ha gustado y ya está pero comprende que te puedes meter en un problema ¿Que piensas hacer si os descubren?_

_- ¡No lo se! Todo lo que tu me digas ya me lo he dicho yo mil veces así que no me lo repitas._

_- No te lo voy a repetir._

_- Cuento con tu discreción._

_- Por supuesto Iruka, somos amigos ¿o no? Pero me debes una, así que esta tarde te vienes conmigo, Anko y Shizune._

_..."_

Sonrió, le hizo gracia imaginarse a sí mismo en esa situación. Últimamente se comportaba como uno de sus alumnos.

- Realmente eres una bruja.

- Claro, eso ya lo sabías.

- Y me estás embrujando.

- No que va, eso es la droga que te echo todos los días en la comida sin que te des cuenta - bromeó.

- Por cierto, mañana voy a que me quiten los puntos y después a mi casita. Por fin os librareis de mí.

- ¿Pero tan pronto? - Jisei no disimuló su desilusión.

- ¿Te parece poca la guerra que ya os he dado?

- Ya te hemos dicho que no molestas pero eres bastante terco.

- Si yo estoy bien, estoy muy bien, no puedo estar aquí gorroneando.

- Y aunque insista no voy a conseguir convencerte ¿verdad?

- No puedo mudarme a vivir aquí, compréndelo.

- Supongo que estarás deseando estar en tu casa. Estarás más cómodo y si te apetece ir en calzoncillos puedes hacerlo sin problemas y aquí no. Entiendo que quieras iré a tu casa, solo quiero asegurarme que estas bien.

- De todas formas he llegado a un acuerdo con tu madre, bueno, no he tenido más remedio. M ha convencido de que me hará la comida y tú o Kisuke me la llevareis todas las tardes. He tenido que ceder en eso - sonrió Iruka - Sino no me dejaba marchar.

- Parece como si te tuviésemos secuestrado - rió - Por cierto, sensei ¿Cuando vas a volver al trabajo?

- ¿Me echáis de menos?

- Yo si. Vamos no es que me queje porque eres un profesor mas bien algo tirano pero eres mono y alegras la vista.

- La semana que viene han dicho que me dan el alta, así que volverá el tirano a las clases pronto.

...

- Akane... Akane...

La voz de Shikamaru llegaba hasta ella desde un sitio lejano y cada vez con más claridad.

- Akane, despierta...

Akane parpadeo varias veces hasta que vio con claridad la cara de Shikamaru mirándola asustado. Oyó como varias personas se alegraban y le preguntaban casi a la vez como estaba.

- ¿Qué me ha pasado? - dijo intentado levantarse.

- Ha sido por culpa de la ansiedad que sentáis - contestó Hana, Akane giró la cabeza y la vio arrodillada a su lado.

- ¿Me desmayé?

- Y me asustaste mucho - Shikamaru le acarició el pelo.

- Menudo susto nos has dado - añadió Shino.

Akane terminó de incorporarse.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele algo? - se preocupó Shikamaru.

- No... - mintió, si le dolía, de pronto empezó a sentir un dolor bastante molesto en los riñones - ¿Y los demás?

Allí solo estaban Shikamaru, Shino y Hana.

- Mi primo ha ido a buscar a los que todavía están perdidos y el resto corriendo a avisar que no hace falta que alarmen a todo el mundo.

- Que miedo que he pasado. Creo que nunca he pasado tanto miedo, creí que me ahogaba y que el corazón se me iba a salir.

- Te agobiaste demasiado - comentó Shikamaru - Eres muy exagerada.

- Es porque tengo sangre en las venas, no como tú, que no te agobias por nada.

- Ah, ya te agobias tu por los dos.

- Venga, vamos saliendo nosotros también - propuso Shino - Aquí no hacemos nada.

- Es buena idea, vamos Akane - agregó Hana.

- Si - también asintió Shikamaru - Aquí no hacéis nada. No os preocupéis por los demás que Shikato los encontrará enseguida.

Al levantarse Akane sintió como ese dolor parecía aumentar pero decidió callarse. Ya había molestado bastante a todo el mundo, ayer también se quejó de que tenía molestias y preocupó a Shikamaru pero hoy no lo haría... solo necesitaba descansar un poco.

- Akane... - Shikamaru estaba observándola - ¿Te duele el vientre?

- No, no... estoy bien, solo algo mareada - mentir no mentía, no era el vientre lo que le dolía.

- Venga - dijo Shino - Agárrate a mí y vamos saliendo.

Esperaron en la entrada de la cueva hasta que por fin salieron Shikamaru, Shikato, Lee, Shiho y Kankuro que cargaba con Sumire a su espalda.

- ¿Que te ha pasado, Sumire? - se interesó Hana.

- ¿Te has vuelto a caer? - preguntó Akane.

- No, que va pero es que me duele mucho la colita al andar.

- ¿Ahora te duele? - volvió a preguntar Akane.

- Claro, en cuanto se le ha enfriado el golpe - explicó Hana - Y mañana será peor.

- Ala venga si, tú también dame ánimos. Déjame bajar Kankuro.

- No, no quiero, si bajas iremos muy despacio.

- ¡Ha sido toda una aventura! - exclamaba jubiloso Lee - ¡Por fin vemos el cielo azul!

- Lo dices como si hubierais estado ahí dentro semanas - comentó Shikato - Akane tienes mala cara ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Bien, bien, solo estoy aún como aturullada.

Y emprendieron el camino de vuelta. No anduvieron mucho cuando un jeep apareció ante ellos. Era uno de los tíos de Shikamaru que acudía a recogerlos, ya sabían que no había ningún peligro pero Ino y Ten-Ten habían contado lo de la crisis de ansiedad de Akane y pensaron que era lo más apropiado.

Durante el camino de vuelta fueron en le jeep, Shiho, en el asiento del copiloto y Hana, Akane y Sumire detrás. Sumire no sabía como sentarse, aquellos botes que daba el coche no ayudaban para nada, a cada maldito bote parecía que le clavaban algo en la base de la columna.

No iba mejor Akane que además del dolor en los riñones que también aumentaba con cada maldito bote, empezaba a sentir que iba a vomitar. Cerró los ojos e inconscientemente se agarró a Hana.

- ¿Akane que te pasa? ¿Te has mareado? - se alarmó la chica.

Akane no contestó pero movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

- ¿Te encuentras mal? - preguntó el tío de Shikamaru - Baja la ventanilla que le entre algo de aire ¿Quieres que pare? Ya estamos llegando ¿No puedes aguantar?

Cuando por fin llegaron Hana abrió rápidamente la puerta para salir y ayudarla. Akane bajó prácticamente doblada de dolor mientras el resto de sus compañeros y sus hermanos, que ya estaban allí, se acercaban a velos.

Se organizó bastante revuelo, unos preguntaban a Shiho y Sumire que es lo que les había pasado, otros preguntaban a Akane como se encontraba, Sumire contaba lo que le dolía "el amor propio" como ella lo llamaba y la abuela de Shikamaru, al ver a Akane se alarmó bastante y la hizo subir a su habitación.

Al llegar por fin Shikato, Shikamaru, Kankuro y Shino encontraron a todos, salvo a Akane, bastante relajados comentando la caída de Sumire, incluso parecía que todo se había medio calmado entre Kiba e Ino.

Había llegado la hora de prepararse para volver a Konoha, todos menos Akane, fue difícil convencerla debido a su cabezonería pero lo mejor era que ella no viajase, no se encontraba bien y el viaje era largo y pesado así que era mejor que se quedase allí por lo menos a pasar la noche.

- No te preocupes - dijo Shikato - Mañana yo te llevo a Konoha y así de paso veo la ciudad que hace bastante que no voy por allí.

- ¿Es que tu no estudias? - le preguntó Minako.

- Si, por supuesto que estudio, estudio ingeniería medio ambiental.

- A mi primo le gusta trabajar aquí, en el pueblo y ocuparse de todo esto - aclaró Chiharu.

- ¿Y cuando estudias? - volvió a preguntar Minako.

- Pues entre semana - contestó sonriendo Shikato - Hay una universidad muy cerca de aquí ¿Que pensabas? ¿Que soy un analfabeto sin estudios?

- No, no, por favor, no pensaría eso nunca.

- Los Nara solemos estudiar cosas que nos sirvan para lo que nos dedicamos - explicó Chiharu - Yo estudiaré veterinaria.

- Pero en esta época me gusta ayudar aquí. Luego me toca estudiar el doble pero merece la pena.

- Shikato también es muy listo - aclaró Chiharu - No tanto como mi hermano pero también es listo.

- Bueno Akane, que yo te llevo mañana a Konoha y tu no te preocupes por nada Shikamaru que la cuidaré bien.

- Si - dijo este frunciendo el ceño - No lo dudo.

Se marcharon. Fue la primera vez que Akane sintió pena al ver como Shikamaru se alejaba y eso no le gustó. Recordaba que de pequeña solía ser muy posesiva con sus amigas, que siempre tenía miedo de quedarse sola y a veces era bastante egoísta y no quería que volviera a sucederle lo mismo, tenía que aprender a controlar eso.

- Akane - le dijo la abuela - Ven, quiero enseñarte lo que he estado buscando mientras os ibais al río ¿Sigues sintiendo que no tienes instinto maternal?

- Creo que es por si lo pierdo. Algo me dice que no debo ilusionarme.

- Ya, bueno en eso tienes algo de razón pero yo soy una abuela y por tanto tengo que ejercer de abuela.

- ¿Que quieres decir?

- Ahora lo verás.

Akane la siguió hasta una de las habitaciones, allí estaba la bisabuela sentada en un sofá y miraba dentro de una caja con ojos tiernos.

- Hola abuela Shikami ¿Cómo estás?

- ¿Te encuentras tu mejor?

- Si, ya estoy bastante mejor.

- Pues mira, ven a ver esto - sacó una prenda pequeña de ropa - Mira, este es el primer jersey que le pusimos a Shikamaru... eran tan pequeñito.

- Es la ropa de Shikamaru cuando era bebé. Nosotros lo guardamos todos. La abuela Shikami y yo hemos pensado que quizás te gustaría algo.

- Pero... es que...

- Akane no quiere ilusionarse por si lo pierde - explicó la abuela a la bisabuela.

- Pero no me digas que no sientes algo en tus entrañas al ver esto ¿A que si? Tienes instinto aunque digas que no y por más que lo niegues y te hagas la dura, si ahora pierdes ese niño vas a sufrir mucho, así que... Toma, mira que calcetincitos mas chiquititos... parece imposible que Shikamaru tuviera un pie tan pequeño ¿verdad?

...

Gaara y Hinata daban un largo paseo por la afueras de Konoha, a ambos les encantaba pasear el uno al lado del otro aunque apenas hablasen.

Caminaban uno al lado del otro, sin tocarse por supuesto, la educación de Hinata no se lo permitía, ella era una Hyuuga, una familia antigua y llena de tradiciones y además muy conocida, así que no, no era su prometido formal, por lo tanto no podía arriesgarse a que alguien los viera cogidos de la mano. Su padre era muy estricto con ella y con su comportamiento y ya bastante sentía que le había defraudado toda su vida como para fallarle en esto también. Así que caminaban el uno al lado del otro, Gaara lo entendía y a él le daba igual ese pequeño detalle, con estar al lado de Hinata tenía más que suficiente.

Caminaban despacio, hablaban poco pero se miraban y se sonreían mucho. Ahora no sabían en que situación exacta se encontraban, si estaban saliendo o no pero a Gaara no le importaba, él vivía en una nube, se sentía feliz como nunca se había sentido en su vida, no podía pedir más de lo que tenía, él, el niño triste y solitario, él, el huraño con aquel mal genio, él, que soñaba en silencio con algo que creía inalcanzable... ahora lo tenía todo.

Caminando llegaron hasta la puerta de la casa donde vivía Hinata, una casa antigua y llena de historia.

- Hinata, creo que... debería entrar en tu casa.

- Bueno, si, no hay inconveniente en que entres.

- No, me refiero a que debería presentar mis respetos a tus padres.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Se como es tu padre y lo importante que es para él la buena educación y todo eso. Por esa razón creo que debería pedirle a tu padre permiso para salir contigo, me imagino que es lo que espera ¿me equivoco?

- No, no te equivocas pero es que yo estoy harta, harta de tanta disciplina, harta de tener que comportarme de forma correcta siempre. A veces me siento agobiada, es que siempre tengo que ser educada y comportarme como mi padre espera de mí pero yo... yo... yo quiero vivir por mi misma, hacer algo por mi misma.

- ¿No quieres que tu padre sepa que salimos juntos? Bueno, he hablado muy deprisa, quiero decir que yo quiero salir contigo y me gustaría...

- Si te entiendo, entiendo lo que quieres decir y yo también quiero salir contigo y quiero que mi padre te acepte y no creo que haya problema con eso, eres Subaku no Gaara, eres muy importante en Suna, seguro que te considera apropiado pero... por una vez me gustaría hacer algo solo para mi, sin pensar en mi padre, en si se va a sentir decepcionado o no... Yo a veces me siento... no se como explicártelo... se lo que mi padre espera de mi y yo me esfuerzo pero nunca llego a satisfacerle así que vuelvo a esforzarme y... Me gustaría por una vez, aunque sea por unos días, olvidarme de quien soy, de mi padre, de mi apellido y hacer solo lo que a mi me guste.

- No se si te entiendo bien.

- Gaara, es que eso de que te presente a mis padres suena a... compromiso, como si nos comprometiéramos ya, por lo menos, con lo estricto que es mi padre él se lo va a tomar así, va a querer... no se, formalizarlo o algo, capaz es de... Es que yo conozco a mi padre, se que piensa que soy un incordio, que no valgo para nada, él quería un hijo para que heredase sus negocios y todo eso y nací yo y se sintió muy decepcionado y durante toda mi vida le he decepcionado así que creo que piensa en adoptar a Neji.

- ¿Adoptar a Neji?

- Si, ya sabes, es una costumbre antigua, el cabeza de familia, cuando no tiene hijos varones puede adoptar a quien desee, puede ser cualquiera, desde su propio hermano menor hasta uno de sus empleados que destaque si le apetece, todo pensando en el bien y la prosperidad de sus negocios.

- Pero eso es algo muy antiguo y desfasado.

- Pues puede pero Neji es el hijo del hermano de mi padre y es mayor que yo y creo que mi padre le considera más capacitado que a mi para ocuparse de los negocios familiares.

- ¿No será que quiere adoptarle porque le ve como a un hijo? A fin de cuentas él le ha criado prácticamente ¿Por que cuantos años tenía cuando murieron sus padres? ¿Cuatro, tres?

- Cuatro, cuatro, pero no, lo hace porque es mayor que yo y entonces él sería el heredero.

- Creo que estás exagerando.

- Que no, que lo se, que conozco a mi padre y se que si adopta a Neji yo voy a quedar relegada a ser un simple adorno de la familia.

- ¿Y todo eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

- ¿Es que no lo ves? Que no, que no, que todo va muy deprisa, que ya nos veo comprometidos y yo me niego a comprometer mi vida. No es por ti, tú me gustas pero es que soy muy joven y tú eres muy joven y no sabemos bien como nos vamos a llevar y... no puede ser, no puede ser.

- Está bien, no te pongas nerviosa. Entiendo que eso del compromiso suena como muy exagerado, solo somos dos chicos jóvenes que se gustan. Pero deberías hablar con tu padre y explicarle todo eso, seguro que te comprendería.

- No lo creo.

- Pues habla con tu madre.

- Si, eso es lo que haré, hablaré con ella. Ella no es como mi padre, es más comprensiva, se lo contaré a ella, seguro que me ayuda.

- Pues claro ¿Ves como no había que agobiarse tanto?

- Tienes razón.

- ¿Entonces que hacemos? ¿Salimos o no? Porque es que yo ya se lo he dicho a mis hermanos, es que estaba demasiado contento y me lo notaron.

- Si yo quiero salir contigo, lo que no quiero es que nos comprometan. Si el problema es que tu eres demasiado bueno, eres educado, tu familia está bien considerada y hasta eres guapo... demasiado, a mi padre le vas a encantar y nosotros somos muy jóvenes y... no se como explicarme para que me entiendas.

- No, si te entiendo muy bien pero es que tu me gustas mucho desde hace mucho tiempo.

- Pero somos jóvenes y... o sea yo hasta hace poco más de un mes creía estar enamorada de Naruto ¿y si resulta que nos enamorados de otra persona? No, no digas nada porque nunca se sabe lo que va a pasar.

- Pero eso nunca lo vamos a saber, ni siendo jóvenes ni viejos.

- Ya lo se pero...

- Entonces no quieres que tu familia sepa que salimos.

- No, lo que no quiero es que te conozcan, que se enteren que salgo contigo me da igual.

- Pero a ver, si se enteran que salimos estamos en las mismas, además seguro que tu padre insistirá en conocerme.

- Pues lo retrasaré todo lo que pueda - dijo con su voz dulce pero llena de determinación.

Gaara sonreía, no podía evitarlo, es que Hinata era tan encantadora... con sus dudas, con sus miedos, con lo que fuera, a él le resultaba encantadora y la comprendía, claro que la comprendía, si solo tenía 16 años, normal y lógico que le asustara que la comprometieran, además él la conocía no solo porque fuera su compañera si no es que además iban juntos a los grupos de terapia de la psicóloga y conocía sus sueños y sus deseos de ser una chica normal sin que su padre la obligase a ser casi perfecta, con su educación exquisita y todo eso.

Se inclinó un poco para quedar a la altura de ella y se aproximó lentamente. Tenía un poco de miedo porque desde que le declaró lo que sentía no había vuelto a besarla, esto puede que a ojos de cualquiera pareciese una tontería pero para ellos no lo era, para Gaara, Hinata era tan importante que no se atrevía a hacer cualquier cosa que pudiese molestarla y como ella había mantenido una actitud algo distante físicamente pues él no se decidía, supuso que habría que esperar el momento adecuado porque ese si que iba a ser su primer beso, lo otro fue algo espontáneo y precipitado y tan sorpresivo que no pudo disfrutarlo pero el siguiente iba a ser distinto, porque sería la primera vez que realmente disfrutaría besando esos labios que tantas veces había besado en sueños.

Y ese era el momento, algo le decía que era el momento.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios recibidos._

_Como ya he dicho retomamos la rutina. Acordaos que no solo va a pasar que Shikamaru y Sasuke se enfrenten o que Sasuke descubra que Sakura salió con Sasori, no olvidéis que Sasori no es alguien a quien Gaara o Naruto, entre otros, le tengan mucho cariño. Además hay más sorpresas._

_Gracias por leer __**xD**__, no importa que no dejes reviews aunque te lo agradezco. Si, en fin, has resumido muy bien a Sasuke… tomo tu comentario como un voto por Sasori ¿si? Si, yo creo que va a ser que si, lo anoto._

_Muchas gracias __**Lala-chan**__, como siempre, por leer y por el comentario, siempre tan bonito. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado._

_Desde aquí mando un saludo también a __**Ale-chan, PeteBurque, Matsuo, Valentina**__… gracias por leer y un ¡Feliz cumpleaños __**Sayuri**__! (por si lo lees a tiempo)_

_Bueno, pues nos vemos en el siguiente si nada lo impide ¡Sayonara!_


	115. Las cosas no serán como antes

_De nuevo un capítulo largo pero como siempre no quería cortar la última escena, por cierto, sobre esta última escena os haré unas aclaraciones al final del capítulo._

_En cuanto a lo que pasó el fin de semana y no se ha contado, que no se preocupe nadie que se va a ir contando, simplemente tenía que hacer hueco para contar el cambio que se va a producir._

_Espero que os guste._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Las cosas no serán como antes**

Sin duda había sido un fin de semana de lo más ajetreado e intenso. Todos tenían algo que contar, bueno o malo, más importante o menos pero desde luego que no había sido un fin de semana tranquilo y aburrido.

Naruto se despertó muy temprano. No podía dejar de pensar en tantas cosas que tenia en la cabeza, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru... Todo a su alrededor empezaba a sobrepasarle, él quería ayudar a todo el mundo pero sentía que no podía con tanto. Quería ayudar a Ino, quería apoyar a Shikamaru, quería entender a Sasuke y algo le decía que Sakura necesitaba hablar con un amigo.

Había sido el primero en despertarse de su familia. Intentando no hacer demasiado ruido fue a la cocina, puso agua a hervir y mientras buscó en un armario una especie de envase de plástico en forma de pequeño cubo.

El agua hervía, destapó el envase y vertió el agua dentro tapándolo de nuevo. Eso era lo que más le molestaba del ramen instantáneo, los tres minutos que tenía que esperar para que estuviese listo.

Se sentó frente a la mesa de la cocina mirando y puso los codos encima de ella sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos. Cerró los ojos ¿Que podía hacer? El siempre tenía solución para todo, siempre encontraba las palabras con las que dar ánimo a todo el mundo pero sin embargo ahora no se le ocurría nada... si al menos Sasuke quisiese hablar con él y contarle que le pasaba.

Fue dejando caer su cabeza poco a poco resbalando entre sus antebrazos hasta casi tocar con ella la mesa cuando una cálida mano apoyándose suavemente en su espalda le hizo levantar la cabeza.

- ¿Mamá?

- Te has levantado muy temprano.

- Me desperté y tenía hambre.

- Ya veo, ya. Pues podías haber preparado el desayuno ¡ttebane!

- Me apetecía un poco de ramen - dijo abriendo el envase - ¡Que aproveche!

- Me cuesta horrores que comas como es debido, siempre con el ramen, siempre con el ramen.

- Al menos como - dijo con tristeza.

- ¿Te pasa algo Naruto? - se preocupó Kushina sentándose a su lado.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Porque soy tu madre y te conozco.

Kushina era sobretodo la madre de Naruto y como madre suya que era le dolía ver a su hijo tan abatido, no era normal verle en ese estado, quizás por eso le preocupaba.

- Mamá... ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te conté de Ino?

- Por supuesto que me acuerdo ¿Que sucede? ¿Ha empeorado?

- Bastante, además ahora actúa de una forma muy rara, es como si quisiese llamar la atención.

- Quiere que la gente se de cuenta de lo que le pasa pero no quiere decirlo. En el fondo quiere que alguien la detenga... pero no se atreve a pedir ayuda. Ya he visto esto yo muchas veces.

- Shikamaru dice que deberías tratarla.

- Por supuesto. No podemos retrasarlo más. Es urgente que venga a mi consulta.

- ¿Y cómo lo hacemos?

- Pues diciéndole a Tsunade o a Kurenai que hablen con sus padres, dattebane.

- Es justo lo que dijo Shikamaru, dattebayo.

- Tu muletilla es espantosa, Naruto.

- ¡Pues anda que la tuya!

Los dos rieron.

- ¿Y que más te pasa? Porque te pasa algo más.

- Si... también está lo de Sasuke. Ya sabes que Sasuke para mí siempre ha sido más que un amigo.

- Oh si, ya lo se, vaya que si lo se.

- Pero es que últimamente no le entiendo, no se porqué actúa como lo hace, se que algo le pasa pero no me lo quiere contar, me aparta de su lado, discute con Sakura y... por lo visto ahora dice que Akane está embarazada de él.

- ¿Akane? ¿Te refieres a la novia de Shikamaru?

- La misma y... Mamá yo no quiero ver enfrentados a mis amigos.

- ¿Y por qué dice tal cosa?

- No se, está como obsesionado con esa chica, yo creo que es porque no...

- ¿Por que no actúa como Sakura?

- Akane es de Shikamaru, le quiere a él y Shikamaru la quiere a ella. Creo que lo que Sasuke no soporta es que otro chico le haya quitado lo que él intentaba conseguir.

- Puede ser, siempre ha sido muy orgulloso aunque a lo mejor tiene otras razones.

- ¿Que razones?

- No se. Mikoto Uchiha me llamó ayer, quiere que hoy vayamos a comer juntas... seguro que me quiere contar algo de su hijo, seguro que pasa algo.

- Si ya te lo digo yo, ttebayo, pasar le pasa algo pero no quiero decírmelo, me aparta de él.

- Minako ya se ha despertado - dijo al oír de pronto el ruido de la televisión - Voy a preparar el desayuno, luego seguimos hablando.

- ¡Buenos días a todos! - dijo entrando Minako - ¿Está el desayuno?

- No, aún no - contestó Kushina - Y si no vas a ver la televisión ve y apágala.

- ¿Por qué Naruto está comiendo ramen? ¿Puedo yo comer ramen también?

- No. Ve y apaga la televisión.

- No te olvides de que hoy tenemos la revisión en el instituto y me tienes que dar la cartilla con las vacunas y esas cosas.

- ¡Es verdad! ¡Lo había olvidado, ttebane!

- ¿Hoy tienes la revisión? - preguntó Naruto mientras veía salir a su madre de la cocina.

- Si, hoy. Ya te contaré lo que crecido.

- No has crecido nada, eres una canija.

- Ja, ya veremos. Ya compararemos a ver quien ha crecido más este año, enano.

- Toma Minako, aquí tienes tu cartilla.

- Voy a guardarla en mi cartera, no se me vaya a olvidar

-¿Y la tuya cuando es, Naruto?

- Mañana.

- Estupendo. Mira que bien nos va a venir para que Shizune avise a los padres de Ino.

- ¿Shizune?

- Es la enfermera ¿no? Bueno ella o Tsunade... porque Ino ha perdido peso ¿verdad?

- Mucho.

- Genial. Mejor excusa no la vamos a encontrar. Es ideal para que le digan a los padres que le hagan unos análisis a ver porqué ha perdido tanto peso. Tu deja todo esto en mis manos que yo se lo que hago.

Sin dejarle decir una palabra Kushina volvió a salir de la cocina. Naruto terminó su ramen y se dirigió a arreglarse. Cuando ya duchado y listo para ir al instituto regresó encontró a su padre, vestido con su uniforme azul marino de piloto, desayunando.

- ¿Hoy tienes vuelo, papá?

- Si, hoy voy nada menos que a Canadá ¿Que te parece?

- ¡Genial!

- ¿Que te parece si te llevo en coche al instituto?

- Yo tengo que pasar por casa de Chiharu - replicó Minako - ¿Me acercas?

- Claro.

- Voy a por mis cosas.

- Venga Naruto, nos vamos. Dejaremos a tu hermana en casa de su amiga y luego vamos a charlar un poco.

- ¿De qué vamos a charlar?

- De chicas - dijo mirando de reojo a su mujer - Algo me dice que es hora de que hablemos de chicas.

Lo malo de tener una madre como Kushina Uzumaki y ser tan expresivo como Naruto era que enseguida se daba cuenta de lo que Naruto no le había dicho pero era evidente.

...

Shikamaru se miraba en el espejo de su cuarto de baño, este le devolvía una imagen de él mismo con la cabeza un poco ladeada a la izquierda, así se había levantado y así prometía pasar gran parte del día. Se llevó una mano al cuello y se automasajeó un poco, no mucho porque se hacía daño a si mismo.

- Menuda molestia - gruñó mientras se iba de allí.

Lo peor de todo era no poder mover el cuello libremente y permanecer con él rígido y hacerlo todo así, lo cual daba una imagen como ridícula.

Llegó hasta la cocina de sus padres y con la misma rigidez se sentó frente a la mesa al lado de su hermana.

- Buenos días Shikamaru ¿Es que ya no se saluda? - le espetó su madre.

- Buenos días.

- ¿Has descansado ya?

- Más o menos.

- ¿Has echado de menos a Aka-chan? - se burló Chiharu.

Shikamaru ladeó el torso, la miró y chasqueó la lengua.

- ¿Que te ha pasado en el cuello? - se interesó Chiharu.

- Me he despertado así, he debido dormir mal y me ha dado tortícolis.

Chiharu se echó a reír.

- Voy a por una pomada para eso - dijo su madre mientras salía por la puerta.

- Te ves un poco ridículo - continuó riendo su hermana - en esos momentos sonó el timbre - Debe ser Minako que viene a traerme una cosa, voy a abrir.

Shikamaru suspiró y se dispuso a desayunar. Oía la voz de su hermana y de Minako y sus risas, no tardaron sus dueñas en entrar en la cocina.

- Pasa, pasa Minako, si ya estoy terminando.

- ¡Shika-kun! - gritó Minako a la vez que se abrazaba a él.

- Minako, por favor, no hagas estas cosas.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Ya está tu hijo otra vez sobando a Minako!

- ¡Shikamaru no te metas con las niñas! - oyeron decir a la madre y las dos chicas rieron escandalosamente.

- Mendokusei...

- ¿Te pasa algo en el cuello, Shika-kun?

- Tengo tortícolis.

- Que molesto que es eso.

- Y doloroso.

- Trae, yo se dar un masaje que calma el dolor ¿Me dejas que lo haga?

- ¿Sabes arreglar esto? - preguntó con miedo.

- Creo que si, que podré quitarte ese dolor - se puso detrás de él y colocó las manos en el cuello - Anda, desabróchate un poco la camisa.

- Ten cuidado - comentó Chiharu - A ver si te va a dejar peor de lo que ya estás.

- ¡Ah! - exclamó Shikamaru al sentir las manos de la chica presionando en sus hombros acercándose al cuello.

- Estás muy tenso... Es aquí ¿A que sí?

- Ay, si, si, ten cuidado.

- Dale fuerte, sin miedo que a mi no me duele - rió Chiharu.

- Intenta relajarte un poco.

- ¡Ahhhh!... ¿Estás segura de que sabes lo que haces?

- Ahora vas a sentir un tirón y quizás te duela un poco.

- ¿El qué? ¡Ah!

- ¿Qué pasa que se oyen tantos quejidos? - entró la madre en la cocina.

- Le están rompiendo en cuello a tu hijo.

- ¿A que ya estás mejor? - decía Minako sonriéndole.

- Ah pues... - Shikamaru inclinó el cuello hacia sus hombros - Oye, pues me duele menos, chica, eres milagrosa.

- Pues yo te traía la pomada - dijo la madre - Bueno, échatela de todas formas ¿Te veras te ha quitado la tortícolis?

- Pues eso parece.

- Era solo cuestión de saber hacer el movimiento adecuado.

- Eres muy apañada Minako - le dijo Yoshino.

- Gracias. Oye Chiharu, tu primo viene hoy ¿verdad?

- Si, parece que va a traer a Akane ¿Por?

- Por nada, por nada - sonrió maliciosa - Tu primo es bastante guapa ¿no crees?

- ¡Por favor Mina, que es mi primo! ¡Que asco!

- Hablando de Akane - interrumpió Yoshino - No te entretengas mucho en volver a casa, Shikamaru, deberías limpiar un poco la casa para que la encuentre limpia.

- Vaaaale.

- ¡No me contestes así!

Cuando Chouji y Shikamaru salieron el último miró a su amigo frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Aún sigues preocupado?

- Bastante.

- Te agobias demasiado. No tienes que preocuparte tanto, todo se va a resolver.

- Quizás desde tu punto de vista parezca una tontería.

- Hombre - se rascó la cabeza - Depende de con que lo compares.

- Ya se que tu tienes problemas mas graves pero…

- Tranquilízate. Entiendo que estés preocupado pero es que todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás. Tu eres una buena persona y sus padres se darán cuenta.

- No se, Shika, tengo como un mal presentimiento.

- Eres un exagerado.

- Es que siento como una presión aquí - se tocó la boca del estómago.

- A lo mejor son gases - bromeó.

- ¿Y tu qué? - sonrió - ¿Qué vas a hacer con Sasuke?

- De momento nada.

- ¡Cómo que nada!

- Quiero decir que esperaré a ver que hace él. Compréndelo, no voy a ir como un histérico a decirle cualquier cosa. Según yo lo veo esta es la situación: ahora mismo la hembra es mía, está en mi territorio, así que lo que él va a hacer es amenazar con entrar en mi territorio y robármela y yo lo que debo hacer es defenderlo.

- Dicen que la mejor defensa es un buen ataque.

- Puede. Pero si yo doy el primer paso él se va a defender diciendo que soy un paranoico o vete tú a saber que. No, yo tengo que esperar a que él me ataque primero, a que entre a quitarme mi cierva y entonces contraatacar… es así de simple. Así que no le diré nada, esperaré a que él haga el primer movimiento, así podré analizar bien la situación, observarle y planear mi estrategia.

- No se, creo que deberías dejarle muy claro que eres el padre de ese futuro niño.

- Lo haré, en su momento lo haré, pero te repito que no voy a ir hasta él en plan histérico ni nada de eso. Si quiere quitarme a Akane será él quien deba dar el primer paso.

- Seguro que sabes lo que haces.

- Además Akane quiere hablar con él y explicarle que no es el padre, ella cree que va a ser razonable y que en realidad no quiere cargar con esa responsabilidad, yo creo que es algo inocente porque para mi que Sasuke quiere utilizar a Akane y su embarazo para algo, no se para que pero es lo que creo.

- ¿Y por qué iba a hacer algo así?

- No lo se pero es que Akane tiene razón, no es normal que quiera cargar con un hijo… de todas formas no lo sabremos hasta que no hable con Akane.

Como casi siempre era habitual, se encontraron con el grupo formado por Ryuko, Jisei, Sumire y Ten-Ten que parecían muy revolucionadas. Después de unas cuantas frases y preguntas sobre si Shikamaru veía guapa a Akane con el pelo corto o no y la conversación se dirigió hacia las quejas de Sumire sobre lo que le dolía el golpe del día anterior y explicaciones de que no podía andar deprisa.

- Lo peor es bajas las escaleras, os lo juro, subirlas es malo pero bajarlas...y también levantarme cuando estoy sentada.

- Tendrás que ir al médico - decía Jisei.

- Es que me da vergüenza enseñarle el culete.

- Pero tendrás que ir - repitió.

- ¿Pero como fue que te caíste? - se interesó Ryuko.

- Ah no se, yo iba andando y de pronto me vi sentada en el suelo, me quedé como así ¿Pero que ha pasado?

- ¿Te dolió mucho el golpe?

- Que va, no fue para tanto pero cuando me senté a esperar que nos encontraran, porque ya os he dicho que nos perdimos por la cueva, pues al levantarme ¡Que no podía! ¡Ah! ¿Que vas a hacer con Sasuke, Shika? - le miró interrogativa.

- Dice que no va a hacer nada - contestó Chouji.

- ¿Cómo que nada? - gritó Ten-Ten mientras las demás le abordaron prácticamente diciéndole un montón de cosas que no podía entender.

- Ahhhhhh, mendokusei, pero que pesadas que sois. No voy a hacer nada hasta que no sepa que pretende Sasuke.

- ¿Pues que va a pretender? - gruñó Sumire - Quitarte a Akane.

- Bueno pero yo quiero ver lo que hace antes. Además le dije a Akane que dejaría que ella hablase primero con él.

- ¿Y que tiene que hablar ella con ese? - protestó Jisei.

- Akane dice que realmente Sasuke no se ha portado mal con ella y quiere dejarle claro que el bebé no es suyo y que no tiene porqué hacerse responsable.

- Esta chica es tonta - volvió a gruñir Sumire.

- ¿Y vas a dejar que hable con él? - le interrogó Ten-Ten.

- Pues claro, no voy a comportarme como un celoso obsesivo. Akane quiere sentirse protegida no... agobiada. Tengo que demostrarle que confío en ella. Mirad, ella ya sabe lo que yo le ofrezco, lo ha visto, sabe que lo único que quiero es hacerla feliz, ahora depende de ella valorarlo.

Todos guardaron silencio, algunos pensaban que por supuesto que Akane valoraba lo que Shikamaru le ofrecía, otros que por más que le ofreciera Sasuke no valdría la pena.

- Bueno - rompió el silencio Sumire acercándose a Shikamaru y agarrándose a su brazo - ¡Ay, ay! Siempre he querido decir esto que dicen en las películas... ejem... si ella no se queda contigo, me quedo yo.

- ¿Pero tu no estabas medio liada con Kankuro? - gritó Ten-Ten.

- Jo, pero me hacía ilusión decirlo.

…

Sakura caminaba sonriendo hacia el instituto. Recordaba lo bien que se lo había pasado el día anterior. Sasori era un chico serio, no hablaba mucho pero fue educado y sobretodo era muy sincero, al menos Sakura sabía en todo momento lo que pretendía y no pretendía averiguar "que sentía por ella"... a su lado comenzó a sentirse cómoda y relajada. Hablaron de la pasión por el arte que tenía Sasori, le maravillaba que algo bello pudiese permanecer bello durante años, así que no se extrañó cuando este le confesó que su deseo era convertirse en director de cine, en plasmar la belleza que veía y que perdurase para siempre, poder contar algo bello, imágenes, gestos, dolor, alegría... Sakura estaba muy sorprendida porque realmente no esperaba que un chico que parecía tan serio, que no mostraba sus sentimientos nunca, tuviera tantos anhelos.

Después de hablar de sus sueños comenzaron a contarse cosas de sus familias y así, Sakura, comenzó a saber un poco más de ese chico, de su soledad... Sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de tráfico tonto y estúpido y él se quedó a cargo de su abuela Chiyo y no es que la abuela se portase mal con él, no, su abuela hacía todo lo que podía por hacer que se sintiera querido pero él echaba mucho de menos a sus padres y su ausencia la sentía cada vez más.

También descubrió que la abuela Chiyo trabajaba como secretaria para el padre de Gaara. Llevaba muchos años trabajando para esa familia, antes que para el padre lo hizo para el abuelo. Su abuela era buena pero el padre de Gaara y su trabajo la absorbía demasiado y él odiaba a esa familia que le robaba su tiempo y para colmo esos dos niños insoportables, Temario y Kankuro la llamaban "abuela" ¿Que querían? ¿Quitársela?

_"..._

_- Es increíble, pelirrosa - dijo Sasori en la puerta de la casa de Sakura cuando iban a separarse - Siempre he pensado que eras una chica hueca, vacía e insoportable._

_- ¿Hueca yo?_

_- Si. Entiéndeme, siempre te he visto detrás de Sasuke, pensaba que no tenías cerebro._

_- Si, si lo entiendo, siempre he sido una ridícula y me he comportado como esas... "admiradoras" que tiene que van detrás de él mirándole con ojos tiernos._

_- Sinceramente, si._

_- Mira, agradezco tu sinceridad._

_- Y si embargo hoy me he sorprendido contándote cosas de las que nunca hablo._

_- Quizás es que necesitabas alguien a quien contárselas._

_- Quizás._

_Sasori se acercó a ella y la besó y Sakura no dudó en responder a ese beso._

_- ¿Te gustaría que saliéramos otro día? - le preguntó mirándola fijamente a los ojos - Hay mas museos que ver._

_- Sería interesante._

_- Solo que hay un problema... No creo que a tus amigos les guste que salgamos._

_Sakura se quedó reflexionando. Tenía razón, no quería ni pensar en lo que Naruto iba a decir cuando se enterase, además con lo escandaloso y exagerado que es para todo._

_..."_

- ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! - los gritos de Ino la hicieron volver a la realidad - Chica ¿Que no me oyes?

- Es que estaba distraída.

- Menos mal que te encuentro Sakura, tengo un montón de cosas que contarte y tu a mi también y tenemos poco tiempo.

...

En el instituto todo parecía normal, como cualquier otro lunes monótono. En clase de 2-1 Gaara y Hinata se miraban y se sonreían cómplices, Naruto observaba continuamente a Sasuke que comenzaba a sentirse agobiado y de mal humor, Akane tampoco había venido ¿Que es lo que pasaba? Tendría que hablar con alguna de sus amigas pero no le apetecía que volvieran a verle haciéndolo, parecía un arrastrado detrás de ella... tendría que averiguar que es lo que le pasaba de alguna otra forma. Quizás podría ir a casa de su madre por la tarde y preguntar; Jisei le había dicho que ahora vivía en casa de su padre pero su madre no tenía porqué saber que él lo sabía y que un compañero fuera a su casa a pedirle cualquier cosa tampoco era tan extraño... si, eso sería lo que haría.

En los pasillos, entre las dos clases, Sakura e Ino continuaban contándose lo que les había pasado durante el fin de semana. Temari se dirigía sola caminando por el pasillo hacia su clase cuando, al pasar por delante de la clase de 2-2 decidió entrar a saludar a Akane y Shikamaru.

Vio a Shikamaru sentado sobre su mesa hablando con Shino pero no vio a Akane por ningún lado, lo que si vio fue a Neji de pie, al lado de la mesa del profesor, franqueado por las dos Barbies y no parecía especialmente disgustado o incómodo, tenía su expresión de siempre y hasta... parecía hablar con ellas y ellas tenían como mucha confianza con él o al menos esa impresión le daba a Temari.

Extrañada y sin dejar de mirarle se acercó a Shino y Shikamaru.

- Hola - les saludó - ¿Dónde está Akane?

- Hola Temari - respondió Shino - Bueno, nos vemos luego y hablamos. Voy a mi sitio. Hasta luego, Temari.

- Hasta luego Shino - le dijo Shikamaru - ¿Te pasa algo?

- No, no me pasa nada es solo que... no me esperaba ver ciertas cosas ¿Le ha pasado algo a Akane?

- Ayer se puso nerviosa y le dio un ataque de ansiedad. Decidimos que era mejor que se quedase descansando. Hoy la traerá mi primo.

- Vaya. Supongo que tiene que ser difícil estar embarazada.

- Más que nada es que está como muy exagerada, todo se le hace tremendo, por cualquier cosa organiza un drama.

- Pobre - sonrió.

- Y lo que llora, no te imaginas lo que llora, por todo llora, si se cae un vaso, llora, si ve una película, llora...

- Anda que no eres tu quejica ni nada. A ti te querría ver yo embarazado.

- Ah, yo sería aún más insoportable, eso te lo aseguro - Temari seguía observando a Stella y Kikyo que continuaban hablando con Neji - ¿Preocupada?

- No, no... ¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

- Parece que se entiende con ellas ¿no?

- Tiene derecho a tener amigas pero ¿Por qué esas... pijas?

El timbre que indicaba el comienzo de las clases sonó.

- Bueno, me voy a mi clase. A ver si luego nos vemos y me cuentas sobre Akane.

Temari se marchó, Stella y Kikyo también, Sakura entró y tanto Neji como Shikamaru ocuparon sus asientos. Anko entró sonriendo con aquella sonrisa que ponía cuando iba a decir algo que les desconcertaría.

- Buenos días, lechuguitas mías.

- Buenos días - respondieron casi al unísono.

- ¿Qué tal el fin de semana? Antes de comenzar, por favor Shikamaru, acércate.

- ¿Qué has hecho ahora, Shika? - gritó alarmado Lee.

- ¡Silencio! No es nada malo. No pensaba hacerlo pero como vais a estar toda la hora dándome la lata y os vais a enterar de todas formas pues os lo diré. La semana pasada Shikamaru hizo unos exámenes de evaluación para ver si podía ser ascendido de curso.

- ¿Cómo que ascendido de curso? - se interesó Sakura.

- Si, como sabéis Shikamaru tiene un coeficiente... dejémoslo en mayor que el vuestro y le hicimos unos exámenes para evaluar si podía pasar al último curso.

- ¿Y los ha pasado? - preguntó Kankuro.

- Si y con nota - contestó satisfecha - Enhorabuena Shikamaru, oficialmente has pasado de curso.

Todos aplaudieron, algunos con alegría y otros sin saber muy bien en que les influía a ellos eso.

- Así que despedíos de vuestro compañero, se va a otra clase. Recoge tus cosas, Shizune te está esperando fuera.

- ¿Cómo que se va? - gritó de nuevo Lee muy exagerado.

- Lee solo se va a otra clase, unos metros más allá, no va a cambiarse de instituto, ni de pabellón, ni siquiera de planta, estará al otro lado de las escaleras.

- ¡Pero no estará con nosotros el año que viene! - volvió a exagerar Lee.

- Pues no. El año que viene espero que esté en la universidad.

- ¿Y a que clase le trasladáis? - preguntó Kabuto.

- Vas a la clase de 3-1, Shikamaru. Me revienta decirte esto pero te echaré de menos, la clase no, porque con lo vago que eras no subías la media pero...

- ¿Vas a llorar, sensei? - comentó burlón Sakon.

- Disfruta los últimos segundos de tus agradables compañeros - repuso Anko - Y por cierto, aprovecha la oportunidad que se te da y no te comportes como un vago en tu nueva clase. Sumire ¿Te pasa algo?

- Es que yo le voy a echar mucho de menos - dijo con voz llorosa.

- Por Dios, Sumire, que se va a la clase de aquí al lado, no a la guerra.

- Ya, pero es que las despedidas siempre me emocionan.

- Que pena ratoncito - se oyó a Kin - Yo también te echaré de menos, me gusta ver tu cara de miedo al verme cerca. Ten cuidado que te han puesto en la clase de los locos.

- ¡Es verdad! - exclamó Kiba - Te tocó la clase de los pirados.

- No digáis tonterías - les reprendió Anko - Le ha tocado la clase científico-tecnológica, es la más apropiada y la que mejor preparación da para lo que él desea estudiar.

- Si, pero allí están los pirados que de vez en cuando, con sus experimentos, nos dejan sin luz a los demás justo cuando estamos en clase de informática - explicó Kankuro.

Shikamaru con su cartera esperaba al lado de la puerta a que dejaran de hablar.

- Bueno chicos, me voy. Nos veremos en los descansos de las clases y a la hora de la comida - dijo al fin.

- Y en los ensayos - añadió Ten-Ten - No los olvides.

- Si, no os habéis librado de él - rió Anko - Ni tú de ellos. De todas formas si necesitas algo ya sabes donde estoy.

Shikamaru abrió la puerta y un montón de "hasta luego", "suerte", "ánimo" y demás se oyó por toda la clase. Hizo un leve gesto con la mano y salió por la puerta.

Esperándole fuera estaba, tal y como Anko había dicho, Shizune.

- ¿Listo para tu nueva clase?

- Si - dijo rascándose la cabeza - Bueno, tampoco habrá mucha diferencia.

- Toma, este es tu nuevo horario. El tutor de esta clase es Bee, ya sabes, es un poquitín excéntrico pero muy bueno en su materia y los alumnos le adoran, ahora no esté en clase, pero no tardarás en conocerlo.

_"¿Un poco excéntrico?"_ pensó Shikamaru _"Si según se rumorea solo Gai-sensei es capaz de superarlo en lo raro que es"._

- Has sacado muy buena nota - hablaba Shizune mientras caminaba por el pasillo y Shikamaru la seguía - No tendrás problemas para adaptarte a su ritmo. Tengo también que advertirte que esta clase es algo distinta a lo que tu estás acostumbrado ¿Sigues interesado en estudiar farmacia, verdad? ¿No has cambiado de idea, ni nada?

- No, no, sigo con la misma idea.

- Ah, porque como sabes en el último año de preparatoria dividimos a los alumnos en tres clases para poder dedicarles la mejor preparación según lo que vayan a estudiar. Está la clase de Arte y Humanidades, Ciencias Sociales y Jurídicas y en la que te hemos puesto, Ciencias y Tecnología.

- Si, si, ya lo se.

- Dicen que es la clase más difícil, yo no lo creo, solo depende de lo que te guste estudiar. Bueno pues aquí es - dijo parándose frente a una puerta.

Shizune tocó con los nudillos la puerta y sin esperar respuesta la abrió asomando la cabeza.

- ¿Se puede?

- Si, pasa, pasa, te estaba esperando - se oyó una voz grave desde dentro.

- Pasa y que tengas suerte - Shizune abrió del todo la puerta y se apartó para que pasase Shikamaru - Aquí te lo dejo, Ibiki, todo vuestro.

- Gracias Shizune. Pasa, pasa... Bueno chicos, esta es una de las dos novedades de las que os hable; a partir de hoy tenemos un nuevo miembro en la clase.

Shikamaru entró mirando al imponente profesor. Por más veces que le viera, Ibiki Morino era un hombre que impresionaba por su aspecto.

- ¿A estas alturas del curso? - pareció quejarse un chico moreno con el gesto enfurruñado.

- Si, Sora, si, a estas alturas del curso. Venga, chaval, preséntate tu mismo para que te conozcamos.

Shikamaru echó un vistazo al aula. Desde luego que era una clase muy diferente a las que estaba acostumbrado. Para empezar era bastante más pequeña que las demás y las mesas estaban agrupadas de tres en tres formando dos filas y dejando un pasillo no muy ancho en medio de ellas, seguramente estaban puestas así porque de otra forma no cabrían. Los alumnos no eran demasiados y se sentaban desperdigados por varias mesas. Que fueran pocos no sorprendía a Shikamaru ya que la opción de ciencias no era la más escogida por los alumnos, seguramente influenciados porque se daban matemáticas, física, química y biología y ninguna de esas asignaturas parecía muy sencilla, así que en esa clase estaban los que realmente sabían a lo que querían dedicarse en el futuro a pesar de dichas asignaturas.

Al final de la clase había una fila de mesas todas juntas formando una grande y sobre ella macetas con diversas plantas, una jaula con un par de conejos y otra con un pato y un pollo y varias cajas trasparentes en las que se podían ver piedras y minerales.

Todos los rostros le parecieron conocidos, normal, a todos los había visto durante años por el instituto, otro tema era que no tuvieran ocasión de relacionarse demasiado, aunque había uno de esos rostros que conocía de sobra. Sonrió al ver como Shiho le saludaba levemente con la mano mientras le sonreía.

- Hola. Bueno pues yo soy Nara Shikamaru y he sido trasladado desde la clase de 2-2. Me gusta jugar al ajedrez y espero graduarme en la universidad para estudiar farmacia. Soy bastante flojo para todo pero espero que nos llevemos bien.

- Como todos ya sabéis, o deberíais saber - habló Ibiki - Shikamaru es nuestro campeón de ajedrez y es muy listo, tiene un coeficiente de inteligencia bastante alto, ha sido trasladado a nuestra clase porque ha hecho un examen de evaluación y lo ha superado, así que pasa de curso, así, directamente. Como ya llevamos mucho del mismo y él viene de uno inferior quizás le cueste un poco adaptarse a nosotros así que ¿Quien quiere ser durante unas semanas su tutor?

Nadie contestó. Tener que encargarse de poner al día a un alumno nuevo y más a esas alturas de curso podía ser algo problemático.

- ¿Nadie? Vamos chicos, Shikamaru es muy listo, no va a necesitar demasiada ayuda ¿Utakata?

Un chico alto y delgado, con el pelo castaño, algo largo y un flequillo que le cubría parte del lado izquierdo de la cara levantó la cabeza.

- Sensei, yo ya tengo que ocuparte de Tsuchigumo, no se si voy a tener tiempo.

- Cierto, tu ya tienes a esa chica de alumna.

- Es que a estas alturas y con todos los trabajos que tenemos es un palo - se quejó un chico de piel oscura, pelo corto, puntiagudo y de color blanco.

- Ya lo se Omoi por eso al que lo haga se le tendrá en cuenta.

- Yo lo haré - habló levantándose un chico moreno de pelo largo que Shikamaru reconoció de inmediato, era Haku, famoso por estar considerado por algunos como un chico mucho más guapo que algunas chicas y del que de vez en cuando se expandía el rumor de que en realidad era una chica provocando verdaderas discusiones.

- Está bien Haku. Pues siéntate a su lado, Shikamaru, que hay sitio.

Shikamaru así lo hizo y sonrió a su nuevo compañero. Una chica sentada detrás de él le tocó la espalda.

- Hola - le saludó en voz baja.

- Hola Ayame - contestó.

A esta también la conocía, era Ayame Ichiraku, la hija del dueño de la cafetería del instituto y que además en vacaciones ponía un puesto de ramen en la plaza de Konoha.

- Y ahora que ya estamos todos voy a contaros la otra novedad - prosiguió Ibiki - Se trata del concurso de ciencias en el que cada año participan alumnos de este instituto y claro, como vosotros sois de ciencias os toca a vosotros.

- ¿A nosotros? - se alarmó una chica delgada, de piel morena, pelo rojizo y ojos de color ámbar - ¿Pero de que vas?

- Tranquilízate un poco Karui, vosotros sois de ciencias y ya os dije al comenzar el curso que tendríais que presentar un proyecto en el concurso de ciencias regional. Ya tenemos fecha, será en Noviembre y vamos a hacer grupos. Como ahora somos 12 voy a hacer grupos de tres y como yo soy el profesor de física he hecho los grupos que me han parecido más apropiados y no quiero ni una queja... ¿Ha quedado claro?

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada. Shikamaru suspiró, lo que le faltaba, ahora tendría que preparar un proyecto de ciencias y con dos compañeros a los que no conocía, ojala y le tocase al menos con Shiho.

- Voy a decir los grupos. No hace falta que os indique que el proyecto de ciencias debe ser real, no una teoría o algo que no se pueda hacer, no, tendréis que mostrar una maqueta y tiene que funcionar. Se valorará la utilidad en la vida diaria, la originalidad y si respeta el medio ambiente mejor. Los equipos que presentará esta clase serán 4, así que os llamaremos A,B,C y D para mayor facilidad. Equipo A: Utakata, Tamaki y Haku. Equipo B: Fuu, Yagura y Sora. Equipo C: Samui, Karui y Shikamaru.

- ¡Pero sensei! - protestó el chico al que Ibiki había llamado Omoi - ¡Nosotros tres siempre hemos sido un equipo! ¡No nos separes!

- Cállate un poco, pesado - gruñó Karui.

- Equipo D - le ignoró Ibiki - Omoi, Ayame y Shiho. No te quejes que te ha tocado con dos chicas.

Shikamaru miró a la chica llamada Karui, así que le había tocado con ella, tenía pinta de ser problemática ¿Y quien sería Samui?

- ¿Quien es Samui? - preguntó en voz baja a Haku.

- La chica rubia de allí.

Shikamaru miró a donde estaba la única chica rubia de la clase. Era alta, de piel blanca y ojos azules que precisamente le estaban escudriñando.

_"Vaya, es otra chica" _pensó resignado _"Algo me dice que esto va a ser muy problemático, seguro"._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Para esta nueva clase donde han cambiado a Shikamaru he "reclutado" a personajes del anime o el manga para no tener que acudir a crear OCs, de todas formas no todos tendrán una participación activa en la historia. Como algunos se habrán dado cuenta he utilizado a Samui, Karui y Omoi, los del país del trueno, me apetecía mucho ponerlos y además estos si tendrán participación en la historia. Luego está Shiho, que ya la conocéis y he "rescatado" a Haku, personaje que iba a utilizar al principio y que luego rechacé. Luego he puesto a Ayame, la hija del dueño del Ichiraku (a la que decidí poner ese apellido para no tener que pensar mucho) que es un personaje que iba a utilizar de todas formas y por último he tirado de los jinjurikis Utakata, Fuu y Yagura porque… porque tenia que poner a alguien, ah y Sora, personaje de relleno (no suelo utilizar personajes de relleno pero como este chico tuvo muchos capítulos terminé por acostumbrarme a él y ya he dicho que no quería hacer más OCs)._

_Y ahora que lo he aclarado todo pues tengo que deciros, como siempre, que muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios que me habéis hecho llegar de varias formas._

_Muchas gracias __**xD**__, gracias por leer y el comentario. A mi también me gusta mucho en NaruHina pero como hay muchos quise ponerme el reto de hacer otra pareja y creo que en este UA y teniendo en cuenta sus circunstancias pues no quedan mal del todo. No me aburrió para nada tu comentario y he tenido muy en cuenta todo lo que has dicho, lo de Temari y lo de Sakura y en cuanto a Akane pues si, es cierto, se pone muy exagerada con todo pero es por culpa del embarazo y su situación._

_**Emily**__, muchas gracias, espero que te lo hayas pasado muy bien en vacaciones. Vale, tomo nota y contabilizo tu voto para Sasori. Gracias por leer, no te preocupes que se sabrá todo lo de Sakura._

_**Lala-chan**__, muchas gracias, como siempre por leer y tu comentario. Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. Tienes razón, tu juicio sobre Hinata es totalmente correcto, ella quiere hacer lo que desea sin que nadie se lo diga o se lo exija o se lo impida. Es justo el caso contrario de Ryuko, tampoco quiere que la comprometan con Gaara, aunque este le guste, porque sea un chico apropiado y le guste a su familia, quiere tomar esa decisión por ella misma._

_Y ya por fin se acabó el tostón. Si no hay problemas nos veremos en el siguiente… si seguís leyendo, claro ¡Que lo paséis bien!_


	116. Las sospechas de una madre

_Por fin traigo el nuevo capitulo. Siempre quiero poner muchas cosas en los capítulos siempre me cuesta decidir. En este he querido profundizar un poco más en Naruto y poner un poco de "relleno" contando una de las actividades que van a hacer, pero sobretodo quería poner la conversación entre Sakura e Ino porque creo que es muy importante para lo que pronto va a pasar._

_Espero que os guste._

_Voy a dedicar este capítulo a la gente que me lee y no pone comentarios y a los que no he mencionado porque no lo he hecho con mala intención, yo os lo agradezco a todos por igual._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Las sospechas de una madre**

Mientras Shikamaru estaba conociendo a sus nuevos compañeros Naruto no dejaba de darle vueltas al tema de Sasuke ¿Que le había pasado? Le miraba y cada vez estaba más convencido de que él también lo estaba pasando mal. Recordó la conversación que tuvieron hace unos meses cuando Sasuke le confesó que le gustaba Akane pero que no sabía lo que sentía por Sakura, cuando hasta parecía que le estaba pidiendo su permiso para pedirle una cita a Sakura... no podía saber si Sasuke estaba enamorado de Akane pero creía firmemente que no se trataba solo de un capricho, a lo mejor él realmente creía estar enamorado, es que Akane fue la primera chica que se comportó de forma distinta con él, a lo mejor estaba confundiendo agradecimiento con enamoramiento... podía ser.

Recordaba perfectamente lo que le dijo.

_"- Eres un caso Naruto, sigues tus impulsos sin pensar en nada, eres cabezota y tenaz. Cuando empecé a tratar a Akane me dí cuenta de que me recordaba a ti, ella no es una hiperactiva cabeza-hueca como tú, ni gritona, ni escandalosa, es bastante más inteligente que tú, pero cuando hablo con ella estoy muy a gusto, siento que puede ser mi amiga, siento que me escucha y me comprende, sabe leer dentro de mí, ella me mira sin… sin nada, sin exigirme que sea perfecto, no como al popular Uchiha, si no como a un chico normal… no sé pero me recuerda a ti, quizás porque tu eres la primera persona que realmente me comprendió, además pone la misma pasión en comer chocolate que tú el ramen y también es tenaz y cabezota… no sé si se explicarme."_

Y lo recordaba porque en esos momentos le dolía mucho pensar que pudiera hacer daño a Sakura... ¡madre mía la de cosas que habían pasado desde entonces!

Claro que luego estaba el tema de Ino, que también estaba ahí, dando vueltas por su cabeza sin dejar de fastidiar. La había visto tan contenta y tan feliz, como si el fin de semana no hubiese pasado nada. La había visto cuchichear mucho con Sakura y eso era algo normal porque claro, estaría contándole todo lo que había pasado pero luego la vio hablando con Stella y Kikyo y diciendo algo de que la acompañaran al centro comercial para cambiarse el look o algo parecido y a Naruto no le gustaba demasiado que se hiciese tan amigo de esas chicas tan huecas y superficiales, a saber que ideas le podían meter en su cabeza, que ya bastante liada la tenía.

Asuma daba su clase de matemáticas, la pizarra estaba llena de números y signos y Asuma tenía una curiosa costumbre. Durante sus clases nadie hablaba si él no daba permiso y esto lo hacía lanzando una pelota de trapo contra en "autorizado", solo el que cogía la pelota podía hablar. Cuando preguntaba algo o sacaba a alguien a la pizarra lo hacía de la misma forma.

La pelota se estrelló contra la frente de Naruto sobresaltándolo bruscamente.

- ¡Naruto! - gritó - ¡Pero estate atento, criatura!

- ¡Ahu! - se quejó.

- ¡Menudo pelotazo! - murmuraba Tobi.

- Al menos podías haberte retirado - continuaba Asuma.

- Es que...

- Anda, sal a la pizarra.

Naruto empezó a sentir que no se encontraba bien, tenía el estómago como revuelto y comenzaba a sentir náuseas, seguro que era por pensar tanto, eso o el ramen del desayuno le había sentado mal.

En la clase de al lado, Anko aprovechaba los últimos minutos de la misma para que hablasen sobre un tema que ella consideraba muy importante.

- Quiero que dejéis de haceros los remolones y hoy, ahora mismo, me digáis que va a hacer esta clase para la semana cultural.

- ¿Cómo que qué vamos a hacer? - habló en voz alta Kiba - ¿No lo habíamos decidido ya?

- ¿Lo habíamos decidido? ¿Estás seguro? Porque si lo hemos decidido yo tengo un problema porque ni lo recuerdo ni lo tengo anotado, así que refrescarme la memoria.

- Pues claro que si lo hablamos - empezó a decir Kiba.

- No lo hemos hecho - le interrumpió Neji - Lo que decidimos es lo que haría el grupo de la representación teatral, no esta clase.

- Mierda, es cierto - gruñó Kiba - Se me olvida que ahora estamos en dos clases.

- El perrito tiene mala memoria - se burló Sakon.

- ¡A callar! - gritó Anko - Sakon no quiero ni un comentario más en todo despectivo y tu Kiba ni sueñes en contestarle y estos va para todos... uy que paciencia hay que tener con vosotros... Así que, ya que ha quedado claro que no hemos decidido lo que haremos durante la semana cultural pues ya podemos empezar a dar ideas.

- ¿Y tiene que ser hoy? - se interesó Kankuro.

- Si, tiene que ser hoy. A ver ¿Que podréis hacer vosotros juntos sin mataros en el intento?

- Nada - respondió Kabuto irónico - Este grupo no puede colaborar en nada.

- Pues tendréis que encontrar algo porque no estoy dispuesta a que seáis la única clase que no va a hacer nada.

- Bueno no te pongas así, sensei - habló Kin.

- ¡Venga! ¡Id dando ideas!

- Quizás deberíamos saber lo que van a hacer los de la representación teatral para no hacer lo mismo - opinó Kabuto.

- Claro y a ti te lo vamos a decir - gruñó Kiba.

- Kiba tenemos que decirlo - intervino Sakura - Ahora son nuestros compañeros y tenemos que colaborar y ellos tienen que decirnos lo que van a hacer el grupo de música porque no podemos hacer lo mismo, no quedaría bien.

- Menos mal que alguien razona - suspiró Anko.

- No tenemos porqué ocultar lo que vamos a hacer - habló Ten-Ten - Nosotros vamos a montar una cafetería inspirada en el "flower power"

- Bueno - dijo ahora Anko suspirando - Pues ya sabemos lo que esta clase no tiene que hacer. A ser posible evitaremos las cafeterías ¿Que va a hacer el grupo de música?

Durante unos segundos nadie dijo nada y Anko los miró realmente como si echase fuego por los ojos.

- Vamos a montar un taller de manualidades - habló por fin Kabuto - Algunos de nosotros saben hacer cosas como chapas, pulseras y cosas así y luego pues también algunas chicas darán consejos de maquillaje o algo parecido.

- Ya veo, ya. Bueno pues ya sabemos otra cosa que no tenemos que hacer ¿Alguna sugerencia?

- ¿Una representación? - propuso Kidomaru.

- Imposible - contestó Anko - Es demasiado típico, no olvidéis que la mitad de vosotros ya va a hacer una representación a final de curso, no, no quiero que digan que nos hemos tirado por lo fácil, además creo que ya va a haber un par de representaciones, o sea que no.

- Pues vaya - gruñó Jirobo.

- Tenéis que pensar en vuestras habilidades y lo que tenéis en común, que digo yo que algo tendréis en común.

- ¿Y que tal si es una representación de marionetas? - propuso ahora Kabuto - Lo digo porque tanto a Sasori como a Kankuro les gustan esas cosas y Deidara es bueno haciendo esculturas y Sai pintando. Podíamos montar un pequeño escenario, unas marionetas y representar cualquier cuento.

De inmediato un murmullo comenzó a extenderse por el aula.

- No es mala idea - añadió Shino - Algunos podemos hacer las marionetas, otros el escenario, otros pueden escribir el cuento y por último algunos representarlo.

- Participaríamos todos y resultaría algo original - concluyó Neji.

- No es mala idea - reflexionaba Anko - ¿Vosotros que decís? Me refiero a Sasori y Kankuro ¿Estaríais dispuestos a colaborar? - el timbre anunció que la clase había finalizado - Bueno, hablarlo entre vosotros y ya me contaréis algo ¿De acuerdo?

Durante el cambio de clases, varios de los nuevos compañeros de Shikamaru se acercaron curiosos a él dispuestos a saludarle.

- Tu eres amigo de Sasuke Uchiha ¿verdad? - perecía reprocharle la chica a la que habían llamado Karui.

- Hombre amigos, amigos, lo que se dice muy amigos no somos, dejémoslo en compañeros, ahora ex-compañero.

- Pues a mi me cae muy mal tu amigo - continuó la chica - Me cae de la patada.

- No le agobies mucho, Karui - habló Omoi, el chico del pelo blanco que en esos momentos se metía un chupa-chups en la boca - Acaba de llegar, no conoce tus movidas con el Uchiha.

- A Karui no le es muy simpático - comentó una chica castaña de ojos del mismo color, bastante mona a juicio de Shikamaru.

- No como a ti - añadió sonriendo Ayame - Tamaki es una de tantas admiradoras de Sasuke.

- ¿Tu vas a estudiar farmacia? - se interesó la aludida - Yo también, bueno, no farmacia exactamente, más bien química.

- Nara - escuchó la voz seria de Samui a su espalda - Tenemos que hablar.

- Ah... - Shikamaru frunció el ceño, algo le decía que se le avecinaba algo problemático, a fin de cuentas era una chica y las chicas siempre le dan problemas - Es por lo del proyecto de ciencias ¿no?

- Si, es por eso. No se porqué te han puesto con nosotras pero no voy a permitir que lo estropees.

- Pues empezamos bien - murmuró Shikamaru.

- No te ofendas pero acabas de subir de curso y estás un poco retrasado - añadió Karui.

- No me ofendo pero no tenéis que preocuparos, enseguida me pondré al día.

- ¿Tanto confías en tus habilidades? - se burló Sora.

- Ahhhh... no, pero la física se me da bien.

- De todas formas deberíamos quedar y ponernos cuanto antes con el proyecto - indicó Samui - Nosotras te ayudaremos a ponerte al día en esa asignatura.

Sin decir una palabra más se dio la vuelta y volvió a su asiento dejando a Shikamaru bastante confundido, parecía que le había salido otra tutora.

Comenzó la siguiente clase y Kurenai entró en el aula.

- Buenos días chicos. Veo que estáis muy intrigados con vuestro nuevo compañero. Shikamaru, anda, acércate que tengo que darte unas cosas.

Pesadamente Shikamaru se levantó y se acercó a la mesa de Kurenai que a su vez se sentaba lentamente.

- Estaba deseando sentarme - dijo al ver como Shikamaru la miraba con curiosidad - Tengo los tobillos hinchados y eso que todavía me queda lo más pesado del embarazo, así que prepárate para que Akane tenga los pies hinchados y aprende a darle masajitos.

Shikamaru la miró arqueando las cejas y sin saber que contestar.

- Ya verás, ya... por cierto ¿Cómo está Akane? Hoy no ha venido.

- Bien, bueno ayer se encontraba algo agobiada y le dolían los riñones ¿Es normal que duelan los riñones?

Kurenai estuvo a punto de romper a reír, estar hablando con uno de sus alumnos sobre embarazos no era precisamente lo más típico pero sobretodo le enternecía la preocupación que podía ver en el rostro de es chico tan joven.

- Cuando quieras puedes pasarte por el departamento de orientación y hablamos sobre como te sientes pero mientras tanto, mira, aquí tienes la lista de los nuevos libros que necesitas y esta es la de los libros que vamos a leer durante el curso en literatura... este - cogió un bolígrafo y tachó el primero de la lista - este no, ya hemos hecho el examen, pero te recomiendo que empieces a leer este - señaló el siguiente con un circulo - cuanto antes, a mediados de octubre será la evaluación.

- Mendokusei - se quejó.

- Ya se que es muy pesado pero tienes que seguir el ritmo de esta clase.

- No, si no es por eso, es por los nuevos libros.

- ¿Qué problema hay con eso?

- Que cuestan dinero. Un gasto más para mis padres - se lamentó.

- Bueno, no te preocupes, ya pensaremos como ayudarte un poco, quizás puedas solicitar una ayuda o el préstamo de libros al instituto. Anda, ve a tu asiento y concéntrate en los estudios.

Shikamaru regresó a su asiento mirando la lista que Kurenai le había dado... otro gasto más, como si los libros de texto no costasen dinero... y él no tenía ese dinero... bueno, quizás si, sus padres le habían abierto una cartilla y le iban ingresando dinero para cuando fuese a la universidad... pues habría que adelantar unos meses el disponer de ese dinero porque no quería que sus padres también tuviesen que soportar esa eventualidad y mejor que Akane no se enterase porque con lo exagerada que estaba últimamente capaz era de organizar un drama.

Aún así, a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban separados tenía que reconocer que extrañaba que no estuviera allí gritándole y diciéndole lo inútil que era ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Vendría ya de camino? ¿Se encontraría mejor? Y lo que más me preocupaba ¿Cómo estaría portándose su primo?

Y mientras Shikamaru iba acostumbrándose a sus nuevas clases y sus nuevos compañeros, Naruto seguía pensando en como hacer para que Sasuke y Shikamaru no discutiesen e Ino parloteaba continuamente con sus nuevas amigas del cambio de look que quería hacerse, fue pasando la mañana y llegó la hora de la comida.

- ¿Donde vas a comer, Shikamaru? - le preguntó Ayame.

- Pues no lo se, donde quieran mis amigos, realmente me da igual.

- ¿Y por qué no comes con nosotros? - propuso Samui - Así podemos ir poniéndote al día de varias cosas.

Por lo que se veía esa chica no pensaba darle tregua aunque no parecía mala idea. Le apetecía comer con Chouji y hablar un poco más de lo que había pasado el fin de semana pero quizás era mejor que comiese con Ryuko y seguramente las chicas comerían juntas y querrían hablar de sus cosas. Su otra opción era ira a comer con Naruto... bueno, también era una buena idea que le fueran poniendo al día y además conocer un poco más a esos chicos con los que ahora te tocaba pasar bastantes meses.

- De acuerdo. Voy a decírselo a Chouji, es un amigo, suelo comer con ellos.

- Diles que vengan también - propuso Tamaki.

- Si - dijo Omoi - Estoy deseando conocer a todas esas chicas de segundo que seguro que cuando me vean se van a impresionar.

- Si se van a impresionar, si ¡De lo imbécil que eres! - le gritó Karui.

Después de avisar a Chouji y Ryuko, estos junto con Shikamaru, Ayame, Tamaki, Omoi, Karui y Samui se dirigieron a la zona donde solían reunirse para comer mientras iban presentándose unos a otros.

Temari los vio y decidió juntarse con ellos más que nada porque no quería comer con Neji, ni con Gaara o Hinata, que no es que estos fueran muy pesados o empalagosos, no, pero ella tenía la teoría de que las parejas que empiezan deben pasar tiempo a solas porque las demás personas parecen molestar.

- ¿Puedo comer con vosotros? - preguntó.

- Claro que puedes - respondió alegre Omoi - Yo soy Omoi ¿Y tu? ¡No! Espera no me lo digas... tu eres...

- ¡Déjate de tonterías! - gritó Karui - Sabes de sobra que es Temari, la chica de Suna.

- Yo quería hacerme el interesante.

Temari miró a la chica rubia que permanecía callada, comiendo en silencio y sin inmutarse.

- Me llamo Samui - habló de improviso al ver como la observaba Temari.

- Lo siento, no quería ser una maleducada.

- No lo eres - contestó muy seria - No me has ofendido. Date prisa en comer - le dijo a Shikamaru - Y empezaré a explicarte cosas.

- ¿Ya vas a agobiarme? - se quejó el chico.

- ¿Eres tu la encargada de ponerle al día? - se interesó Chouji.

- Solo en física.

- Nos han puesto juntos en un proyecto de ciencias - explicó Karui - A nosotros tres - señaló a Samui, Shikamaru y ella misma.

- Shikamaru y yo el año pasado también hicimos un proyecto juntos - añadió Temari.

- Si, pero esta vez es para un concurso regional - habló con todo aburrido Shikamaru - ¡Menudo rollazo!

...

Era lo que le faltaba por ver a Naruto, Ino había conseguido arrastrar a Sakura para comer con las "Barbie-girl". Ya le molestaba bastante verla con esas chicas como para que encima Sakura también se uniese a ellas, aunque bueno, él confiaba en Sakura y en que supiese meter un poco de sentido común en Ino y más o menos se habría conformado hasta que al grupo se unieron Sasori, Deidara, Konan y Pain ¡Sakura e Ino estaban comiendo con esos chicos!

Bastante enfurruñado se sentó al lado de Kiba para comer.

- Las mujeres son muy difíciles de entender ¡vaya que si!

- ¿A mi me lo vas a decir?

- ¿Cómo te va con Ten-Ten?

- ¿Cómo que como me va? ¡Tú estás saliendo con Ten-Ten!

- ¡Anda es cierto! - dijo sonriendo tontamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza - ¿En qué estaré yo pensando?

- Supongo que estarás contento.

- ¿Por qué?

- Me dijiste que no dejara a Ino y que esperase a que me dejase ella, pues ya lo ves, ya está hecho.

- ¿Y cómo te sientes?

- Pues no me siento muy bien.

- Pero tú querías dejar a Ino.

- No es que quisiera dejarla, lo que quería era aclarar las cosas con ella.

- ¿Ahora te da pena?

- Claro que me da pena. Me da pena que todo termine así, yo esperaba no se... otra cosa. La verdad es que si que nos lo hemos pasado muy bien, no era la chica de mis sueños pero es muy simpática.

- Y muy guapa y también es inteligente y buena amiga.

- Si tanto te gusta Ino deberías decírselo, Naruto - habló de pronto Shino detrás de ellos haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran.

- ¡Mierda Shino! - gritó Naruto - ¡Tu siempre igual! Das grima ¿No puedes hacer un poco de ruido cuando llegas, dattebayo?

- ¿De verdad te gusta Ino? - le ignoró Shino y volvió a preguntarle.

- Si no os importa, no quiero hablar de este tema.

...

Lo que más molestaba a Sakura era que Ino coquetease tan descaradamente con Deidara. Vale que el chico era guapo... muy guapo, si vale, lo era, pero le molestaba que Ino coquetease tan descaradamente con él ¡Por dios que era Deidara! Y para colmo él también coqueteaba con ella, aquello no iba a terminar bien. Para rematar la jugada de pronto apareció Tobi, con su alegre sonrisa y su cara de no enterarse de nada... uy, de este si que no se fiaba ni un pelo, y también Ino se puso a coquetear con él... claro, a ella le encantaba ser el centro de atención y tener unos cuantos chicos a su alrededor... menuda vanidosa. Y ya para rematar esas dos, Stella y Kikyo que parecían alentarla.

- Ino, acompáñame - dijo levantándose.

- ¿A donde?

- Al servicio, acompáñame, por favor.

- ¿No puedes ir tu sola?

- No, no puedo, es que he tenido un accidente, anda acompáñame.

- Está bien - contestó resignada - No tardo mucho - sonrió a Deidara y Tobi.

Una vez en los aseos, Ino miró a Sakura colocando sus brazos en jarras.

- A ver ¿Que te ha pasado?

- No, a ver que te ha pasado a ti.

- ¿A mi?

- Si a ti ¿Qué haces coqueteando con Deidara?

- Para tu información te recuerdo que ya no estoy saliendo con Kiba así que soy libre.

- ¿Eso que tiene que ver? No puedes ir coqueteando con todos los chicos que ves y menos con Deidara, por favor Ino que es Deidara.

- Y está bien bueno.

- ¡No importa como esté de bueno! - gritó - ¡Es Deidara!

- ¿Tu de qué vas? ¿No estás tú coqueteando con Sasori? Y es Sasori, que tampoco es cualquiera.

- Pero es que hay muchas cosas de Sasori que no conoces y... además es que también estás coqueteando con Tobi.

- Ah, ya veo a Sasori le perdonamos pero a Deidara no.

- ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Yo no voy coqueteando por ahí con cualquier chico que veo vale que igual estoy tan loca como tu y soy igual de irresponsable pero es que no es lo mismo...

- Yo solo quiero sentirme bonita.

- ¿Cómo que sentirte bonita?

- Si, sentirme bonita, sentirme guapa, sentir que le gusto a los chicos. Estoy harta de ser invisible para los chicos, quiero que me digan lo guapa que soy y que me pidan citas.

- ¿Pero que estás diciendo? Tú eres guapa y lo sabes.

- No, no lo se. Yo también necesito que me lo digan. Estoy muy cansada de ser solo tu amiga o la chica rubia que va contigo. No se porqué tu eres tan popular, quizás sea por tu pelo rosa o no lo se pero siempre has tenido a Naruto enamorado de ti y a Lee ¿Y yo que? ¿Es que no valgo nada? ¿Es que nadie me ve?

- Ino no digas más tonterías.

- Mira déjame, no lo vas a entender, eres igual que mi madre, solo sabéis meteros en mi vida y decirme lo que tengo y no tengo que hacer ¿Vas a seguir amargándome el día?

- No, por mi puedes seguir haciendo lo que estabas haciendo pero... ten cuidado.

- ¿Te has enfadado conmigo?

- Eres mi amiga Ino, mi mejor amiga y yo... es que no te comprendo, quiero comprenderte pero no puedo. Es que además es Deidara y supongo que tengo miedo a que te haga algo o yo que se.

- Venga, no te preocupes tanto, eres muy exagerada para todo y demasiado recta. No pasa nada, no estoy haciendo daño a nadie.

- Pero te puedes hacer daño a ti misma.

- De verdad que lo necesito, necesito saber que todo lo que hago sirve. Deidara no me va a hacer nada, ya lo verás, solo estamos jugando un poco, déjame divertirme, yo no te digo nada de Sasori y es Sasori y también me preocupa que te haga daño a ti.

Sakura suspiró, no la entendía, no la podía entender y tampoco Ino la entendía a ella así que era mejor que dejasen esa conversación que no les llevaba a ningún sitio.

La puerta se abrió y una chica entró.

- Hola - dijo mecánicamente al verlas allí, miró y vio las puertas de los servicios abiertas y entró en uno cerrando tras ella.

- Bueno, tu sabes lo que haces - dijo resignada - Pero ten cuidado con Deidara, no le des mucha confianza. Bueno, tu por si acaso ten cuidado. Ya que estamos aquí voy al servicio.

Sakura entró en el otro servicio e Ino se giró para mirarse en el espejo y retocarse el pelo. Se pasó los dedos entre el cabello y al sacarlos unas hebras doradas estaban enredadas en ellos, eso si que le apenaba, tenía que hacer algo o a este paso se quedaría calva. Tendría que acudir a Shikamaru de nuevo y pedirle unas vitaminas para el pelo, ella se las pagaría, por supuesto, bueno, no era algo tan descabellado porque su padre tenía una farmacia y en la farmacia venden esas pastillas solo es pedirle el favor de que se las traiga, podría ir ella misma. Es que si le decía a su madre lo que le pasaba ya sabía ella que la llevaría al médico y tampoco era para tanto, seguro que el médico le mandaba hacer unos análisis y eso no le interesaba.

En el fondo Ino sabía porqué se le estaba cayendo el pelo pero prefería ignorarlo y también sabía que si le hacían esos análisis los resultados revelarían muchas cosas y tampoco le interesaba.

Apoyó las manos en el lavabo y se quedó mirándose. La chica desconocida salió, se lavó las manos y se marchó mientras ella seguía mirándose. Se le acababa de ocurrir algo, algo para que su madre le comprase las vitaminas.

Ino tenía todo el tema de las comidas controlado. Desde que hace dos años tuvo aquel problema de alimentación sus padres sabían que ella era de poco desayunar, bueno, es que en realidad nunca había desayunado demasiado, simplemente desde pequeña era incapaz de comer al levantarse, así que sus desayunos eran muy ligeros al igual que las cenas porque, ella siempre lo decía, para levantarse bien hay que acostarse con un poquito de hambre, esa era una cantinela que llevaba años diciendo así que tampoco se extrañaban de lo poco que cenaba y no merendaba, nunca merendaba y también sabían que era para mantener el tipo. Luego estaba el tema de la comida principal, pero también lo tenía controlado porque comía en el instituto y ella misma se la preparaba, además hace unos meses tuvo la genial idea de decirle a su madre que quería ser vegetariana, que era la dieta más saludable y a su madre, conociéndola como la conocía y su obsesión por no engordar, le pareció adecuado siempre y cuando se alimentase... claro, ahora podía decir que creía que le faltaban proteínas o alguna cosa y que necesitaba un complemento vitamínico... era perfecto.

Sakura salió del servicio y ella la sonrió y en pocos minutos estaban de regreso sin percatarse de que Neji las estaba observando y con cara de muy pocos amigos.

...

Kushina entraba bastante acelerada en un restaurante, miró y vio a Mikoto sentada en una mesa al lado de una ventana. Sonriente se acercó a ella.

- Perdona que llegue tan tarde - dijo a modo de saludo.

- No te preocupes ¿Traes hambre?

- Ni te lo imaginas, ttebane.

- Bien, pues vamos a pedir ya ¿no?

Hizo un gesto y un camarero se acercó. Hicieron su pedido y este lo anotó en una pequeña libreta antes de marcharse.

- Te dije - habló Mikoto - Que era más sencillo que me dieses cita en tu consulta.

- Y yo te dije que eres mi amiga y a mis amigas no las atiendo profesionalmente, me está prohibido. No puedo tener como pacientes ni a familiares, ni a amigos porque me implicaría demasiado en su problema y no sería objetiva. Además soy tu amiga y tú no necesitas una psicóloga si no una amiga con la que hablar.

- Creo que si, que tienes razón. Lo único que necesito es hablar con una amiga ¿Te acuerdas cuando Naruto y Sasuke eran pequeños y les llevábamos al colegio?

- ¡Vaya que si me acuerdo! Que bien nos lo pasábamos, dattebane.

- ¿Y nuestros desayunos? Era lo mejor del día.

- La terapia de café, que los llamábamos.

- Y es que hablábamos de todo, vivimos tantas cosas.

- Todas nuestras vidas estaban allí, frente a los cafés. Los echo mucho de menos.

- Si, yo también.

Callaron mientras el camarero les sirvió el primer plato.

- Ahora han crecido y todo se ha complicado - se lamentó Mikoto.

- Si. Cuando eran pequeños nos quejábamos del trabajo que nos daban pero ahora lo cambiaríamos si pudiéramos ¿verdad?

- Es cierto - contestó melancólica.

- ¿Y entonces que te pasa? ¿Tienes problemas con Fugaku?

- Tengo problemas con todos. Con Fugaku, con Itachi y con Sasuke... Kushina no se que hacer, intento mantenerme tranquila pero es que no puedo ya más.

- ¿Pero que te pasa?

- Ya sabes como son los Uchiha, con eso del honor y la familia.

- Si, si lo se, ttebane.

- Y sabes que hace unos años Fugaku quería casar a Itachi con la hija de una familia ilustre.

- Claro, y que él se negó y pasó lo que pasó.

- Y desde entonces la relación entre Fugaku e Itachi se enfrió bastante, vamos que no ha ido nada bien. Pues ahora - respiró hondo - Ha vuelto a las andadas, salvo que ahora a quien quiere casar es a Sasuke.

- No, si tu marido no tiene remedio, no parará hasta emparentaros con una familia noble ¿Y estás preocupada por ese tema? ¿Que pasa, que Sasuke también se ha rebelado?

- No, que va, al principio parecía que se lo había tomado mal pero luego parece aceptarlo. El problema es que yo se que a mi hijo le pasa algo.

- ¿Algo de qué?

- No lo se, algo, se que le pasa algo... actúa muy raro... no se explicártelo pero es algo que siento dentro de mi y algo que veo en sus ojos cuando me mira.

- Quizás es tristeza.

- O quizás es que está enamorado o... no lo se pero mi hijo está sufriendo mucho Kushina, sufre y lo hace en silencio.

- Bueno, eso es tu apreciación. No tienes que angustiarte demasiado Mikoto, piensa que tiene 17 años, es normal que sienta mal y confuso y esa confusión le desespere.

- ¿Sabes lo que creo? - dijo mirando alrededor como si quisiese asegurarse de que nadie la iba a escuchar - Por lo que he hablado con él yo creo... espero que solo sea una sospecha pero yo creo que ha dejado embarazada a una chica.

Kushina soltó los cubiertos y se llevó las manos a la boca. En realidad no le asombró la afirmación de Mikoto, lo hizo para evitar decir algo imprudente. Ya le había dicho Naruto que Sasuke decía que Akane estaba embarazada de él pero claro, tampoco iba a decirle eso a su amiga.

- ¿Pero que me dices?

Mikoto afirmó varias veces con la cabeza.

- Y cuando Fugaku se entere no quiero ni imaginarme lo que va a decir.

- ¿Pero estás segura?

- Segura, segura no estoy pero mi instinto de madre me dice que es cierto, lo siento aquí, en las entrañas.

- ¡Madre mía! ¿Y quien es la chica? ¿La conoces?

- No lo se pero Sasuke no sale con muchas chicas, al menos que yo conozca.

- ¿Pero es que él te ha dicho algo?

- Estuvo preguntándome que pasaría si de pronto dejase embarazada a una chica y estás muy raro. Kushina, estoy que no puedo más de los nervios.

- ¡Ya te digo! De todas formas lo primero que tenemos que hacer es saber si son ciertas tus sospechas, así que, tranquilízate, quizás solo sospecha que ha dejado embarazada a una chica, quizás solo sean suposiciones suyas. A su edad los chicos son muy dados a dramatizarlo todo mucho.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Bueno pues ya está el capítulo, espero que os haya entretenido._

_Muchas gracias a todo el mundo que lee, a los que comentan y a los que no. Gracias por vuestra paciencia._

_Gracias __**xD**__, gracias por tomarte tu tiempo en comentar. Supongo que si, que Temari también tiene que ponerse celosa porque tiene a dos guapos tras ella ¡ya podía repartir! Ah, pronto se verá "correr la sangre" bueno no tanto. Tu teoría sobre Sasuke y Akane no podía ser más acertada, me encanta como lo has explicado, de hecho creo que, con tu permiso, voy a utilizar tus palabras ¿Quieres a Tayuya? Pues no te preocupes que dentro de poco reaparece Tayuya, ya lo verás. Gracias por la sugerencia._

_**Emily**__, muchísimas gracias por leer y por el comentario. Que bien que te gustara el capítulo, a ver si hay suerte y también te gustó este._

_**Lala-chan**__, gracias otra vez por leer y por el comentario, como siempre tan bonito. Si, pobre Naruto, se siente muy abatido pero por suerte muchos amigos suyos acudirán a ayudarle porque como él siempre ayuda a los demás pues nunca le van a faltar._

_Y ya no os aburro más, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo ¡Pasarlo bien!_


	117. Una princesa muy problemática

_Ya llega un nuevo capítulo y Akane de vuelta, aunque sale poquito. Me he enrollado mucho pero no me he resistido a poner la escena en la clase del tutor Killer Bee. Como yo no se rapear, ni esas cosas, he limitado sus "rapeos" porque sus alumnos pasan un poco de vergüenza ajena cuando lo hace y protestan y he puesto alguna que otra rima malísima hecha así adrede y os aseguro que para mi hacer rimas malas es tan difícil como si fueran buenas._

_Espero que os guste._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Una "princesa" muy problemática**

Después de la comida, Shikamaru buscó a Gaara, necesitaba hablar con él y lo encontró sentado en un solitario banco con Hinata, ambos parecían tan a gusto el uno con el otro que Shikamaru no pudo evitar alegrarse por ellos, por ese chico que no hacía tanto miedo llegó a darle miedo y que poco a poco fue conociendo y por esa chica que siempre había sido la sombra de Naruto y que ahora parecía otra.

- ¿Molesto? - dijo al acercarse.

- Shika-kun - habló visiblemente cortada Hinata, lo que hizo que Shikamaru sonriera - Tu no... no nos molestas.

- ¿Querías algo? - preguntó Gaara.

- Pues si, quería pedirte un favor ¿Me puedo sentar?

- ¿Le sucede algo a Akane? - se interesó Gaara.

- No, bueno si, le pasan varias cosas.

- ¿Problemas con su familia?

- Bastantes.

- A lo mejor... - comenzó a decir Hinata - A lo mejor preferís hablar a solas.

- No, no hace falta, Hinata, tampoco voy a hablar de nada secreto.

- ¿Sus padres no aceptan... lo que ha pasado? - se atrevió a preguntar Gaara.

- Pues no. Todo esto ha estropeado su bien "organizada" vida.

- Y Akane se angustia mucho. Me imagino que se sentirá como si les hubiese fallado ¿Quieres que la ayude de alguna forma?

- No, no estaría mal pero no es eso. En realidad quería hablar contigo porque quien también me tiene preocupado es Naruto.

- ¿Naruto?

- ¿Le sucede algo a Naruto? - se alarmó Hinata.

- ¿No habéis notado lo decaído que está?

- Yo si me he dado cuenta - contestó Hinata - Pensé que era por Sakura, porque parece como si se hubiese distanciado un poco de él.

- Si, supongo que también estará preocupado por Sakura. El se preocupa por todos sus amigos.

- Si no es por Sakura - intervino Gaara - ¿Por quien está tan decaído?

- Por Sasuke. Por eso quería hablar contigo. Ya sabéis lo unido que Naruto se siente a Sasuke y... bueno, quería pedirte que no dejes que hable con él.

- ¿No quieres que hable con Sasuke? - se interesó Hinata mirándole con angustia - ¿Por qué?

- Sasuke y yo estamos enfrentados y se que para Naruto es difícil aceptarlo y me preocupa que quiera solucionarlo él solo.

- De acuerdo, procuraré que no hable con Sasuke.

- ¿No me vas a preguntar más?

- No, se que tienes tus razones y que aprecias a Naruto.

- Gracias. Bueno, pues me voy para mi clase.

- ¿Es cierto que te han cambiado de clase? - preguntó Hinata.

- Si, ahora estoy en 3-1, es muy problemático pero es lo que tengo que hacer.

Al llegar a clase se encontró a Samui esperándole con un papel en la mano.

- Mira, que como ahora eres parte de la clase pues tienes que ocuparte de algunas cosas, como la limpieza.

- No me lo digas: tú eres la delegada.

- Este es el horario que te ha tocado.

- De acuerdo, algo así ya me imaginaba.

- Y también hay que limpiar la jaula de los conejos y del pato y el pollo.

- ¿Muerden?

- ¡Cómo van a morder! - gritó Karui que estaba a su lado y lo había escuchado - ¡Son conejos por dios!

- Ah, nunca te tienes que fiar de un animal enjaulado. Yo tenía uno que mordía, no le gustaba que lo cogieran.

- Se llaman Darwin y Wallace - añadió Omoi - Los conejos, digo.

- ¿Esta tarde podemos quedar? - preguntó Samui - Para empezar a ponerte al día, me refiero.

- Esta tarde ya he quedado con Haku.

- ¿Y después? ¿O es que vais a estar toda la tarde?

- No pero... es que tengo que limpiar la casa - Samui le miró sin hacer ningún gesto - Es que es viene mi novia y mi madre... esto está quedando muy mal... ¡Mendokusei! ¿No podemos quedar mañana? Mira tu solo déjame tus apuntes y esta noche empezaré a estudiarlos, te lo prometo.

Cada vez Shikamaru estaba más convencido de que esa chica era una versión femenina de Neji, claro que al ser mujer eso la convertía en mucho más problemática.

- Leo rápido y tengo buena memoria - añadió ante la cara inexpresiva de la chica.

- ¡Ya está aquí el rey y su palabra es la ley! - se escuchó un voz canturreando a ritmo de rap, Shikamaru miró hacia la puerta para ver entrar a Bee, aquel profesor, imposible de no conocerlo, altísimo, de grandes músculos, moreno de piel y pelo muy rubio y perilla, al que siempre se veía con gafas de sol.

- Tus rimas cada vez son peores, sensei - se quejó Sora.

- Bueno chicos ¿Que tal el fin de semana? Parece ser que tenemos un nuevo compañero ¿Es así?

Shikamaru se levantó. Así que ese era el tutor y profesor de química.

- ¿Y cómo te llamas?

- Shikamaru Nara.

- Atención: Se llama Shikamaru, de apellido Nara, es un tipo nuevo, quedaos con su cara - volvió a canturrear.

- ¡No! - gritó Sora - ¡Deja ya de rapear! ¿Cual era nuestro acuerdo? Tu no rapeas en clase y nosotros te atendemos.

- ¡No hables así al sensei! - gruñó Karui - El nuevo va a pensar que no le tenemos respeto.

- Ouh, yeah - asintió el profesor - Siéntate, Nara y no hagas caso a todos estos, están un poco desquiciados ¿Tienes ya quien te va a poner al día?

- Si, lo hará Haku y Samui me ayudará en física.

- Buenos alumnos. Cualquier problema que tengas no te cortes y me lo preguntas ¿OK McKey?

_"Madre mía"_ pensó resignado Shikamaru _"Y yo me quejaba de Gai-sensei"_

- Tengo algo que deciros, algo importante, limpiaos los pabellones auditivos y escuchar mis motivos - de nuevo canturreó.

- ¿Quieres decirlo de una vez y sin cantar? - se quejó ahora la chica llamada Fuu.

- Pero que aburridos que sois. Se trata de la semana cultural. Habíamos hablado de que esta clase representaría "Blancanieves y los 7 enanitos".

- Si, es tu forma de humillarnos en público - se quejó Haku.

- Por supuesto, tenemos que dar ejemplo a los pequeños, si los grandes se atreven a hacer el ridículo a ellos se les quitará la vergüenza.

- Desde luego - musitó Omoi - Bastante tendrán con reírse de nosotros.

- Pues ahora, como somos uno mas tendremos que hacer cambios.

- ¿Ya no nos obligarás a hacer esa obra? - preguntó Ayame.

- Uy obligar, que feo suena eso, yo no os obligo a nada, solo lo sugiero. El caso es que tenemos un personaje que añadir más y he pensado que vamos a representar... redoble de tambores... "Blancanieves y los 8 enanitos".

Los comentarios, quejas y gruñidos no se hicieron de rogar entre sus alumnos.

- A ver, sensei - hablaba Ayame - Los enanitos eran 7, de siempre han sido 7.

- ¿Quien dice eso?

- No se... ¿Los hermanos Grimm, tal vez? - gruñó Fuu.

- Bueno pues ahora van a ser ocho, tiene uno más... el rapero, ¡Ouh yeah!

Y mientras todos protestaban y se quejaban de que ese profesor estaba más que pirado, Shikamaru los miraba de lo más perplejo. Bueno, a él le daba igual, como era el nuevo suponía que le darían un papel bien corto, casi invisible.

- Mira sensei - habló Yagura - Es que dices cosas muy ilógicas, ocho tendrán que ser los enanitos y eso quedará muy extraño.

- Más que extraño - añadió Sora - ¿Que vamos a ir de rodillas o que? ¡Imagínate que le toca a Utakata!

- Pero que gruñones que sois todos - dijo Bee - Pues no seréis enanitos, seréis mineros, recios, grandes y brutos mineros, que trabajan en la mina, con las manos y las uñas llenas de suciedad.

- Bueno, no está mal - intercedió Tamaki - Pensar que esto es como una parodia.

- ¡Ese es el espíritu! ¡Así me gusta Tamaki!

- Si, tú encima dale cuerda - se quejó Sora.

- Y ahora vamos a hacer el reparto de papeles ¡Ouh yeah!

- ¿Y que método vas a utilizar para hacerlo? - preguntó Omoi - ¿Tu dedo?

- No, que va - el profesor cogió de entre sus cosas un papel que tendría el tamaño de un folio y se notaba que estaba doblado y comenzó a desdoblarlo, los alumnos miraban aquello como hipnotizados hasta que por fin quedó como un enorme póster - ¡Ya está! ¿A que es bonito? Vamos a pegarlo con esmero, buscaremos el celo primero - canturreó mientras abría uno de los cajones de su mesa para sacar lo que había dicho - Samui, sal a ayudarme a pegar esto en la pizarra, con un poco en cada esquina creo que valdrá.

Entre Samui y Bee pusieron en la pizarra el enorme póster. Todos lo miraban de lo más intrigados. Era un papel blanco y se veía en el unas tiras negras de papel pegadas formando una fila horizontal, Shikamaru concluyó que debajo de esas tiras debía haber escritos los nombres de cada uno de los alumnos o de los personajes de la obra. Debajo de cada una de esas tiras salía una raya que terminaba en un rectángulo en blanco. Efectivamente ese debía ser para poner algún nombre... ¿Y para eso tanto papel?

Cuando terminaron y Samui se sentó, Bee lo miró satisfecho y luego a sus alumnos.

- Salir de uno en uno y poner vuestro nombre en algún recuadro de aquí abajo, el que os de la gana, el que más rabia os de.

- ¿Para que es eso? - preguntó Ayame.

- Aquí, tapaditos, que no se ve nada, están los papeles a representar: están puestos sin orden así que no empecéis a pensar que el primero es Blancanieves y esas cosas. En esta clase todos tendrán las mismas oportunidades.

- ¿Y si a un chico nos toca hacer de Blancanieves? - se alarmó Omoi.

- Ah... es lo que hay. Vamos, arriesgaos, el que no se arriesga nada gana.

De nuevo los comentarios, quejas, preguntas y también ruegos de que no hiciera eso mientras Shikamaru se preguntaba porqué en esa clase no eran los propios alumnos los que decidían aquella actividad, como siempre él pensó que era lo que se hacía.

- Vamos, de uno en uno. Empezad, el destino está escrito, no me toquéis más el pito.

Utakata fue el primero en levantarse y escribió su nombre en el primer hueco. Shikamaru pensó que quizás había sido el más listo, puesto que el profesor había indicado que aquello no seguía ningún orden y había insinuado que Blancanieves no estaría la primera. Uno a uno se fueron levantando y escribiendo su nombre donde se les antojaba o donde la intuición o un presentimiento les indicaba. Shikamaru fue el último en hacerlo y por supuesto lo hizo en el único hueco que quedaba libre.

- Pues vamos a desvelar el secreto. A ver, Utakata será... - despegó fácilmente la tira negra, allí se podía leer "El listo que todo lo sabe" - Mira, ya tenemos al minero número 1, el sabiondo.

Algunas risas y comentarios se escucharon por el aula. Bee continuó quitando carteles, así salieron Yagura, Fuu y Tamaki también como "mineros".

- Que pena - comentó Omoi - Tamaki habría sido una Blancanieves muy dulce.

- Es lo que hay. Sigamos, a ver que te ha tocado a ti.

Precisamente el siguiente era el papel que le tocaría a Omoi. Despegó la tira y las risas se hicieron más que notorias.

- ¡No! - gruñó el chico - O sea, no, no puede ser. Eso está mal, sensei.

- No está mal.

- Pero... ¡Yo no puedo ser "la guarra de la mala malísima"!

- Piensa que te ha tocado el mejor papel, te lucirás un montón.

El siguiente era otro minero, le había tocado a Sora que se mostró bastante aliviado. Ahora le tocaba a Ayame que cruzó las manos como si rogase que no le tocase nada malo.

- ¡Ya tenemos a nuestro cazador!

- ¿Ayame el cazador? - se quejó Sora - ¿Cómo va a ser Ayame el cazador?

- Ah, es lo que hay.

- Bueno, no es tan malo - comentó la chica.

Otras dos tiras más y otros dos mineros, Samui y Shiho. Los papeles ya estaban casi decididos, solo quedaban un minero, Blancanieves y el príncipe y de la clase aún estaban sin papel Shikamaru, Karui y Haku. Shikamaru empezaba a tener un mal presentimiento, miró a Karui que se mostraba bastante nerviosa, la verdad, no veía a esa chica como Blancanieves.

- Pero sensei - habló Omoi - Es que estaba yo pensando que Karui no va a poder ser Blancanieves porque es muy morena de piel.

- Esto es una parodia, chaval, cualquier cosa puede ser. Vamos a ver que papel le ha tocado al nuevo.

Despegó la tira, las risas se hicieron aún más patentes y el peor presentimiento de Shikamaru se hizo realidad.

- Ya tenemos a nuestra dulce princesa.

Shikamaru dejó caer su cabeza golpeando contra la mesa.

- Tranquilo - reía Haku - Ya verás que no va a ser tan horrible.

- Esto es una broma ¿verdad? - se lamentó.

- Bee nunca bromea. Pero piensa que no te verá mucha gente y con el maquillaje quizás ni te reconozcan.

- Espera que se entere Naruto y los demás de esto. Van a estar riéndose de mí durante años.

- Pues ya solo nos quedan dos papeles - continuaba Bee - El apuesto y realmente encantador príncipe y otro minero.

- A lo mejor soy tu príncipe - volvió a reír Haku.

- El apuesto príncipe será Karui - sentenció Bee - Así que Haku será otro minero... mira, el minero rapeador.

- ¿Qué? - se escuchó bramar a Karui - ¿Que yo voy a tener que besar al nuevo?

Fue entonces cuando Shikamaru supo que de ahí a fin de curso él iba a ser "el nuevo".

- Mira el lado bueno - de nuevo rió Haku - Al menos no te tengo que besar yo.

- No me importa ser el príncipe - continuaba quejándose Karui - Pero exijo cambiar eso del beso.

- Bueno - concluyó satisfecho Bee - Pues este es el reparto de "Blancanieves y los 8 mineros"

...

Durante un cambio de clases, Neji se acercó a Sakura llamando su atención.

- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó Sakura cuando estuvieron un poco alejados del bullicio de sus compañeros.

- ¿Qué te traes con Sasori? - le dijo cruzando los brazos delante de su pecho.

- Nada - Sakura empezó a ponerse nerviosa, no sabía que decir, no se atrevía a decir que empezaba a hacerse amiga de él y nunca había sido demasiado buena mintiendo, sobretodo a Neji que cuando te miraba con esa severidad eras capaz de decirle lo que fuera - Es que ya sabes que fuimos compañeros en el debate.

- Muchas confianzas tenéis ahora ¿no?

- Bueno... es que le he conocido un poco más y...

- ¿Te tengo que recordar que es una mala persona?

- No le conocemos Neji, no podemos juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas.

- ¿Drogar a Hinata es de buena persona?

- Sobre eso...

- Sobre eso, nada ¿Y que me dices de Ino? ¿De que va?

- Mira Neji tú no lo vas a comprender, son muchas cosas y... y no me parece bien que te comportes así.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Nunca hemos hablado con ellos y no sabemos porqué hicieron aquello ¿No te has parado a pensar que fue algo muy raro?

- Sakura, entiendo que quieras despegarte de Sasuke, entiendo que quieras cambiar de amigos, pero ¿Sasori? Estás saliendo de la sartén para caer en el fuego.

- Neji, por favor, solo te pido que... se lo que hago. De momento Sasori se porta bien conmigo.

- Ya.

- Es cierto. Te prometo que estoy alerta, solo quiero...

- Mira, haz lo que quieras, se que no voy a convencerte de nada y cuanto más me oponga más cabezota te vas a poner tu, pero que conste que te voy a estar vigilando. No me gusta Sasori, no me gusta Deidara y no me parece bien esas confianzas que Ino y tu tenéis con ellos. No son buena gente.

- Y nosotros no les conocemos.

- Hasta hace dos días le he visto tratar a Fatora bastante mal, creo que eso me dice bastante de como es.

- Mira Neji, te agradezco tu preocupación, se que lo haces para protegernos pero... esto es algo que tengo que hacer, si me voy a dar de boca contra el suelo será porque me lo merezco. Siempre he estado detrás de Sasuke y siempre he intentado ser una chica buenecilla y hacer todo lo correcto pero ya estoy harta de ser tan moralmente correcta. Voy a arriesgarme.

- No me parece apropiado lo que haces.

Sakura iba a contestarle cuando el timbre de la clase sonó y Neji, sin decir una palabra más se dio media vuelta para volver a su asiento. Sabía que no la iba a comprender e incluso seguramente terminaría por ganarse su antipatía... la suya, la de Gaara, Kankuro... y Naruto. Esa si que le dolía ¿Cómo podría hacerles comprender que Sasori no era el ser mezquino que ellos pensaban? Ya podía hacer algo muy bueno porque borrar de sus memorias el asunto con Hinata no iba a ser nada fácil. Se acordó de Jisei, ella siempre se quejó de que después de los incidentes del año pasado todo el mundo parecía aceptar a Sasuke y querer darle otra oportunidad y sin embargo juzgaban a Kimimaro sin escuchar y sin que este pudiera defenderse... ella la primera. Sí, era la que más le decía que se apartase de ese chico ¿Pero como podía ser tan estúpida y pretenciosa? Claro, si es que no tenía ojos salvo para Sasuke ¿Siempre habría dado la misma imagen de patética? No se extrañaba ahora de que hubiese gente que la tuviese tanta manía.

...

Y así terminaron las clases ese lunes. Shikamaru se entretuvo un poco en salir. Tsunade le había llamado para comentarle alguna que otra cosa como advertirle que esperaba que no les defraudase y que demostrase que merecía el esfuerzo que habían echo de subirle de curso en mitad del mismo, vamos, que no se comportase tan perezosamente como normalmente lo hacía. No era el último, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba y el resto de los integrantes del equipo de futbol también se habían entretenido comentando algunos cambios.

Ino, Chouji, Ryuko y Temari le esperaban en las puertas del instituto. Ino y Temari se miraban un poco desconfiadas la una con la otra, como pensando que hacía la otra allí y que querría de su amigo. La rivalidad que tenían ambas chicas en lo referente a Shikamaru era más que conocida y lo curioso es que ninguna parecía tener un interés amoroso en él. era más bien que no se fiaban de la otra. Ino conocía a Shikamaru muy bien, de eso presumía, por algo le conocía desde pequeñitos, así que, según ella no había nadie que le conociese mejor que ella y desde el primer momento en el que Shikamaru comenzó a sentir interés por Akane ella lo detecto, algo así no pasaba desapercibido para ella y como era su amigo siempre quiso ayudarle, porque Shikamaru era como bastante torpe para tratar con las chicas, necesitaba su consejo y la aparición de Temari le sentó bastante mal, no por celos, como todo el mundo pensaba, si no porque la vio como una amenaza, además no le gustaba para su amigo. Así pues, Ino siempre veía a Temari como un verdadero incordio. Sin embargo Temari era la que veía a Ino como una incordio, siempre ahí, molestando, metiéndose en todo lo que Shikamaru hacía y ella sabía que a Shikamaru le gustaba Akane, bien claro se lo había dicho y ella solo quería ayudarle porque le ponía muy nerviosa lo lento que era para todo, si es que parecía que no tenía sangre y encima con el tema de Sasuke es que se ponía enferma, es que veía que se la quitaba y el muy flojo no hacía nada por impedirlo y ahora estaba esperándole porque pensó que, camino de sus casas, podrían hablar un poco.

Quizás si hubiesen hablado entre ellas hubiesen descubierto que tenían la misma meta y que no eran rivales, todo lo contrario.

Shikamaru salió e Ino prácticamente se tiró a engancharse de su brazo.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, escandalosa?

- ¿Tengo que querer algo?

- Estás esperándome aquí en lugar de irte con Sakura o tus nuevas amigas. Que nos conocemos Ino ¿Que te pasa?

Shikamaru la miraba con el ceño fruncido, estaba convencido de que le esperaba para pedirle de nuevo esas malditas pastillas, lo único de bueno que eso tenía era que si se las pedía a él quería decir que no se las pedía a Tobi.

- El viernes es tu cumpleaños.

- Mendokuseeeeei... ya veo por donde quieres ir.

- Eso quiere decir que el sábado es el de Ino - explicó Chouji - Fiesta a la vista.

- ¡Si! Va a ser estupenda ¿Este año también lo celebraremos juntos?

- No, Ino, no. No va a poder ser. Tengo que ir al pueblo.

- ¿Otra vez? ¡Pero si acabas de regresar!

- Tengo que ir todas las semanas, Ino. Desde ahora tengo que ir todas las semanas. Es un verdadero rollo.

Oyeron como detrás de ellos iban Sasuke, Suigetsu, Juugo, Naruto y Kiba entre otros... era imposible no oírles.

- Pero yo quería celebrar la fiesta contigo - continuaba mimosa Ino.

- No seas pesadita, guapa - se quejó Temari.

- ¿A ti te ha dado alguien vela en este entierro?

- Que pesada que te pones a veces, guapa.

- Va a ser una fiesta genial. Además tú la necesitas, necesitas una fiesta y relajarte un poco, que tienes mucho estrés acumulado.

- En eso tiene razón - comentó Ryuko - Un poco de diversión no te vendría mal.

- En eso tengo que dar la razón a la rubita - añadió Temari.

- Para fiestas estoy yo. No, no puede ser, además no tengo tiempo, necesito ponerme al día de un montón de cosas y tampoco estoy para gastarme el dinero en fiestas.

- Como sigas así terminarás convirtiéndote en un amargado.

- Lo que tú digas.

- Cuanta gente hay ahí - habló Temari.

A la salida del instituto, justo en las puertas del parking había un revuelo de personas y todos eran conocidos por ellos.

- ¡Es Akane! - exclamó Ryuko - ¡Es Akane!

- ¿Ya ha llegado? - preguntó Chouji - Anda que bueno.

- ¡Y Shikato! - exclamó también Ino.

Podían ver a Akane abrazando a Jisei. Allí estaba Shikato, apoyado en el coche, Shino, Kankuro, Sumire, Sai, Misaki y Sakura.

Ino y Ryuko se adelantaron, Ino para saludar a Shikato, estaba alegre y sonriente, podía decirse que Ino estaba resplandeciente y Ryuko para abrazarse casi llorando a Akane.

Tenían muchas cosas que contarse, demasiadas. Ryuko estaba deseando saber de su amiga y poder contarle todo lo que le había pasado, sobretodo lo sucedido con sus padres.

- Hola Akane - la saludó Sakura - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Hola Sakura.

- Siento mucho lo que te ha pasado, de verdad. Lo siento pero no puedo decirte que me alegro.

- Ya. Bueno yo tampoco podría.

- ¿Vas a terminar el curso?

- Lo voy a intentar.

- Si te puedo ayudar en algo me lo dices ¿vale? Lo que sea.

- Bueno genio - decía Temari a Shikamaru - Tienes a Sasuke detrás de ti.

- ¿Que piensas hacer? - añadió Chouji - ¿No tienes nada preparado?

- Ahhhhhh - Shikamaru se rascó la cabeza - Supongo que ahora es el momento para marcar el territorio y que le quede claro que la cierva es mía.

- ¿Y cómo vas a marcar el territorio? - se interesó Chouji - ¿Mas a sacártela y mear alrededor de la chica?

- Podría hacerlo - rió Temari - Los ciervos lo hacen ¿O no?

- Pesados - se quejó Shikamaru.

Pero era cierto que tenía que hacer algo, algo que le demostrase a Sasuke que Akane estaba en su territorio y que él la reclamaba como suya. Solo se le ocurría una cosa, esperaba que funcionase y que no terminase con su masculinidad aplastada o la bronca del siglo por parte de la chica.

- Hola Akane - la saludaba mientras Chouji - Te veo genial.

- Ejem - carraspeó Shikamaru - Habéis llegado muy pronto ¿no?

- ¿Ese es el saludo que ve mas a dar, Bambi? ¿Vengo lo antes posible y es lo único que me dices? ¿Que pasa? ¿Que habías quedado ya?

- Ahhhh, verás, tengo algo pensado para ti pero no me has dado tiempo de prepararla.

Shikamaru la cogió de la cintura y la acercó hasta él para hablarle al oído. No es que le dijese nada insinuante o perverso pero su gesto si lo era, seguro como estaba que Sasuke les estaba mirando.

- ¿Que te parece? - dijo separándose.

- Eres un pervertido - sonrió Akane.

Shikamaru se acercó a besarla, no había pensado darle un beso aparatoso ni nada, lo suficiente como para que Sasuke entendiese que tenía con Akane una relación que él no tenía, pero Akane le puso las manos en el cuello para mantenerlo pegado a ella y devolverle el beso de una forma más apasionada. Akane nunca había sido tonta, salvo por quedarse embarazada, eso ya lo tenía asumido, pero no era tan tonta como para no darse cuenta de cual era su situación, de que no podía volver a su casa porque sería algo insoportable, de que la familia de Shikamaru la había acogido porque deseaban lo mejor para él y él apostaba por ella y por su relación. Ahora mismo Shikamaru era lo único que tenía y se había dado cuenta de la enorme suerte que tenía. Puede que todo su futuro se hubiese derrumbado pero el de Shikamaru también y allí estaba, a su lado, sin quejarse y ella había decidido que se esforzaría por el presente que le había tocado vivir y quizás, un poco, solo un poco, había empezado a pensar que iba a tener un hijo, un ser pequeño que sería suyo y también de Shikamaru y quizás a veces las cosas pasan porque tienen que pasar.

- Chicos, chicos, aquí no - les interrumpió Kiba - Delante del instituto, no. Ya tendréis tiempo en vuestra casa.

Naruto miró a Sasuke, quito, impasible, mirando aquella escena sin mostrar absolutamente nada, ni disgusto, ni enfado, ni desilusión... nada.

- Hola Akane - habló en voz alta y grave.

- Sasuke - respondió Akane sorprendida. Realmente no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

Shikamaru miró sonriendo a Sasuke y este siguió sin hacer ningún gesto.

- Me gustaría hablar contigo.

- Yo también creo que tenemos que hablar. Veras, Sasuke yo...

- No, aquí no ¿Podemos ir a algún sito?

- Akane está con Shikamaru - habló Sakura burlona - Por si no te habías dado cuenta.

- Pero tengo que hablar con ella. Es importante.

- Pues antes estoy yo. Yo también quiero hablar con ella.

- Uchiha - dijo Shino - No vas a hablar con ella si yo no estoy delante.

- ¿Y tu quien te has creído que eres?

- Su perro guardián. Que te quede esto claro, Akane no va a hablar contigo si no estamos o Shikamaru o yo delante.

- ¿A que tenéis miedo?

- Shino no te pongas exagerado, no pasa nada - intervino Akane - Claro que hablaremos Sasuke.

- Pero ahora voy a hablar yo con ella - insistió Sakura - ¿Te molesta?

- Lo único que vais a hacer es retrasar lo inevitable, perdedores - pareció mofarse Sasuke.

- Ve con Sakura - dijo Shikamaru ignorando al Uchiha - Así yo aprovecharé para limpiar bien nuestra casita y… ahhhhh, se me olvidaba, he quedado con Haku. Al final me subieron de grado ¿Te acuerdas que te lo comenté? Haku va a ayudarme a ponerme al día.

Fue un momento un poco extraño. Ryuko le dijo a Akane que cuando terminase de hablar con Sakura la llamase, que iría a buscarla porque tenía muchas cosas que contarle. Naruto miró preocupado a Sasuke y a Shikamaru y le pidió a Kiba que le acompañase en el camino a su casa. Ino se subió entusiasmada en el coche de Shikato para que este la llevase a su casa, Kankuro aprovechó para pedirle que llevase también a Sumire, la chica se quejaba mucho del golpe que se dio el día anterior.

- Pues no se que decirte - hablaba Sumire - Andar me cuesta pero meterme en el coche... uff, que miedo que me da... y salir... levantarme de un asiento es de lo peor, os lo juro.

- Venga, yo te ayudaré - decía Kankuro.

Misaki y Sai se marcharon también. Sai parecía mas callado de lo normal y Misaki no sabía que decir. Lo que a Sai le pasaba era que había decidido que necesitaba a alguien que le apoyase si decidía plantarle cara a Orochimaru o al menos convencer a Misaki de que le denunciase o algo ¿Pero quien?

Shikamaru se despidió de Akane con un nuevo beso, recordándole que cualquier cosa le llamase, ella aprovechó para decirle que aprovechara bien el tiempo en estudiar y que luego ya hablarían de "eso" que él le había dicho y Shino decidió acompañar a Shikamaru, algo le decía, tal vez la mirada del Uchiha que no era muy conveniente dejarle solo.

Jisei, después de estar observando a Temari y el color de su aura decidió que tenía que empezar a hacer algo por esa chica que además parecía pedir a gritos alguien con quien hablar.

- Vamos Temari, nosotras vamos a tomarnos un gran helado de chocolate y a cotillear de chicos, ya verás que divertido.

El instinto de Jisei nunca le había fallado y no iba a empezar a hacerlo ahora. Temari necesitaba hablar con alguien y ella dispuesta a escucharla.

Sasuke se marchó seguido por Suigetsu y Juugo.

No tardaron Shino y Shikamaru en darse cuenta de que unos pasos les seguían.

…

Al llegar a su casa Naruto encontró a su madre bastante alterada, nerviosa, ordenando un armario, cosa que hacía cuando se encontraba de muy mal humor y hablando sola.

- ¡Ya estoy en casa, ttebayo!

- Coge tu mismo la merienda - le dijo a gritos.

- Mamá está de bastante mal humor - le aclaró Minako sentada frente al televisor mientras tomaba un postre de gelatina.

- ¿Qué le pasa?

- No lo se. Ya estaba así cuando llegué.

Naruto fue a cambiarse de ropa y cuando regresó dispuesto a comerse él también un postre de gelatina se encontró con su madre.

- Ese maldito Uchiha - mascullaba entre dientes.

- ¿Qué te pasa, ttebayo?

- Los Uchiha son insoportables… todos. Siempre con sus aires de importancia, como si fuesen los mejores ¡Pues yo soy una Uzumaki! Y los Uzumaki también somos importantes ¿Qué se ha creído ese?

- ¿Somos importantes?

- Por supuesto - decía mientras sacaba un trozo de tarta del frigorífico y buscaba algo con lo que comérsela - Los Uzumaki somos muy importantes, tanto que vosotros deberíais ser Uzumaki, no Namikaze, lo que pasa es que tu padre es muy buena persona y… ¡maditos Uchihas, ttebane!

- ¿Pero que es lo que pasa?

- Y ahora quieren emparentar con una familia importante - gruñía sentándose a comerse la tarta - No se como Mikoto aguanta tanto, ttebane.

- ¿Cómo que quieren emparentar con alguien importante?

- ¿Sabes que Touya, el hermano de Ino está saliendo con Momoko, la hermana de Sakura? - comentó Minako a su hermano. A ella aquella conversación le importaba más bien poco.

- ¿Qué me dices?

- Esa Momoko es una verdadera guarra.

- Eso lo dices porque a ti te gusta Touya, dattebayo.

- Pues claro, es bien guapo, se parece a ese chico… a ese que se parece a Ino ¿Sabes quien te digo? Uno rubio que tiene una especie de coleta alta.

- ¿Deidara?

- Si, ese… que guapo que es.

Eso le recordaba que había visto a Ino con Deidara a la hora de la comida y se entristeció bastante. Tenía que pensar en algo y rápido.

- Pretenciosos… - continuó refunfuñando Kushina - Menos mal que no saben o no recuerdan lo importante que somos los Uzumaki, solo me faltaría que quisiese casar a su perfecto hijo con Minako - dijo en voz baja pero no lo suficiente como para que Naruto no lo escuchase.

- ¿Qué quieren casar a Sasuke con Minako? - gritó despavorido Naruto.

- ¿Pero que dices? - gritó también la madre - ¡Pues si! ¡Lo único que me faltaba, ttebane!

- Pues a mi no me importaría - dijo Minako con naturalidad - Es muy guapo.

- ¡Deja de decir tonterías! - le gritó su madre.

Naruto no dijo nada pero ya lo había comprendido todo ¡vaya que si! El padre de Sasuke quería casar a su hijo con alguien, alguna hija de familia ilustre para… para lo que fuera… Eso era lo que le pasaba a Sasuke, por eso estaba tan raro y seguramente por eso se aferraba a Akane como a un clavo ardiendo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Como siempre no me da tiempo a todo lo que quiero, en el siguiente se sabrán algunas cosas que no se han contado, principalmente alguna conversación._

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por los comentarios._

_Muchas gracias __**xD**__, gracias por leer. Claro que no me aburren tus comentarios, me gustan mucho. Si, ya verás que entre algunos de la nueva clase de Shikamaru y los antiguos va a haber amistad. Tayuya, de acuerdo, no te preocupes que la tengo ya en mente, bueno siempre la he tenido en mente pero ahora más, es una chica carismática que me gusta, solo me queda exactamente detallar algunas cosas. Por cierto, si lo deseas dime si tienes alguna preferencia para ella (por favor, que no sea Shikamaru) y aunque no te prometo nada puede que me de una buena idea, a veces me pasa, de una sugerencia me surge algo. Acertaste de lleno con Kiba y en cuanto a Ino pues es que ella tiene el papelón mas grave, lo suyo es grave realmente, la gente no se da cuenta de lo grave que es pero no te preocupes que Ino va a tener al mejor héroe de todos, ya lo verás. Pasará malos ratos pero lo superará, es más, te diré que sin ella saberlo, ayudarla a ella será lo que ayude a quien la ayuda (menudo trabalenguas) Gracias de nuevo y no pidas perdón, me ha encantado el largo review._

_Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo, __**Emily**__._

_Espero que nos veamos en el próximo ¡Matta ne!_


	118. Llantos del corazón

_Este capítulo llega un poco tarde pero es que he tenido unos días muy ocupados, así que siento la tardanza._

_Vamos con un poco de Temari, Sai, algo de cómo se siente Itachi y sobretodo Naruto que se enfrenta a su propia melancolía._

_Espero que os guste._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Llantos del corazón**

- ¿Todo bien, Temari? - preguntaba Jisei a su compañera mientras caminaban juntas de vuelta a sus casas.

- Si, todo bien - contestó esta sin mucho interés.

- Perdona que me meta donde no me llaman pero es que noto tu aura muy alterada.

- Que cosas dices.

- No me tomes en broma que te lo digo de verdad.

- Pero vamos a ver ¿Alterada como qué?

- Como alterada.

- ¿Tan mal se me ve?

- No, en apariencia se te ve bien pero no olvides que yo veo tu aura.

- ¿De veras que ves las auras?

- Bueno, he visto que a ti te pasa algo.

- Será que me has visto rara en clase.

- También, también puede que influya - sonrió.

- ¿Tu echabas las cartas, no?

- Si, las cartas y también las runas.

- ¿Y me podías echar las cartas a mi? ¿Yo podría preguntarte algo?

- Pues claro. Ven, vamos a sentarnos en ese banco.

- ¿Pero ahora mismo?

- Si, ahora es un buen momento ¿O tienes prisa?

- No, la verdad es que no tengo prisa.

- Pues entonces vamos.

- ¿Pero llevas las cartas encima?

- Yo siempre las llevo conmigo.

Se sentaron en un banco cercano y Jisei abrió su cartera sacando de ella un estuche morado de tela y deslizó la cremallera que lo cerraba.

- Vamos a ver - sacó un taco de cartas, se veía claramente que estaban hechas a mano.

- A ver ¿Las has hecho tu?

- Si - se las ofreció para que las viera - Así es más personal. Las hice pensando en cada una de ellas y su significado, así están impregnadas de mi energía.

- Que interesante. Oye - le mostró una de ellas - Esta chica se parece a Ryuko.

- Si, es que es Ryuko. He dibujado en ellas a mis amigos, mi familia... según lo que cada uno representa. Mira esta, es Chouji, significa la amistad leal y desinteresada. Bueno, mira, ahora quiero que las barajes pensando en lo que deseas saber.

- ¿Cómo sabes que deseo saber algo?

- Porque lo se. Baraja todo el tiempo que te de la gana, no hay prisa y luego me las pasas.

Temari las barajó durante unos instantes y luego le pasó el mazo a Jisei. Esta fue cogiendo las cartas una a una y colocándolas sobre el banco en tres filas de 7 cartas cada una.

- ¿Ya? - curioseó Temari - ¿No utilizas más?

- No, no me hace falta.

Jisei cogió la primera y la última carta de la primera fila y las miró, luego las que estaban a sus lados y por último la del centro. Después repitió lo mismo con las otras dos filas. Temari la miraba cada vez más intrigada.

- Veo que tu pasado ha sido bastante... peculiar.

- Deja mi pasado, ese ya lo conozco, vamos a lo que vamos.

- Vale, vale. Veo que ahora mismo estás en una encrucijada, no sabes que camino tomar, tienes que decidirte por algo y no sabes que elegir. Por un lado tienes un camino que se ve más o menos tranquilo y te atrae mucho porque sientes que si vas por ahí vas a estar protegida pero el otro camino está lleno de misterios y no puedes dejar de mirarlo.

- Entonces debería estar claro lo que tengo que escoger.

- No creas. Tienes miedo de elegir el camino tranquilo y arrepentirte porque el querer saber que hay al otro lado del misterioso te atrae demasiado pero tampoco te atreves a tomar ese por si te pierdes. Quieres sentirte protegida pero te da miedo reconocerlo, quieres valerte por ti misma, toda tu vida te has cuidado tu sola y no quieres depender de nadie. Te voy a decir algo más, las cosas nunca son como creemos, quizás el camino seguro no sea tan seguro como piensas y quizás el camino misterioso sea más seguro de lo que crees. En cualquier caso no te pares a pensarlo demasiado o te encontrarás que quizás ambos caminos se te cierren, eso sin contar que solo mirando esos dos caminos estás perdiéndote quizás otras cosas.

- ¿Que quieres decir?

- Que estás demasiado pendiente de ti misma y no piensas con lógica. Estás demasiado cerca de lo que debes elegir, deberías andar hacia atrás unos pasos y mirar desde otra perspectiva.

- Desde otra perspectiva - repitió en voz baja.

- Si, en lugar de pensar solo en los caminos en si deberías pensar en lo que vas a encontrar cuando los atravieses. No importa tanto el camino si no el destino.

...

Naruto se había tumbado en su cama y miraba el techo. Así que el padre de Sasuke quería casarle por interés, claro, por eso Sasuke se comportaba de esa forma y por eso se empeñaba en decir que el niño de Akane era suyo... a lo mejor es que no quería casarse por interés, claro, como iba a querer con lo joven que era... aun así decir que ha dejado embarazada a una chica tampoco era solución porque le casarían con ella... pues si que era todo difícil.

Se giró y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a pensar en Ino. Es increíble como a veces puedes estar al lado de una persona y no verla, tenerla cerca y no darte cuenta de nada. Eso era lo que a él le pasaba con Ino, siempre había estado ahí y nunca la había hecho caso y ahora... ahora sin saber porqué toda la idea que tenía de ella había cambiado. Pensaba que era una chica gritona, mandona y además presumida y sin embargo ahora la veía... tan frágil y tan bella y le daba tanta rabia que ella no se viera así...

_"..._

_- Naruto - le decía su padre esa misma mañana cuando le llevó en coche al instituto - ¿Algún problema con Sakura?_

_- ¿Con Sakura? No, todo bien, más o menos._

_- Pues tu madre cree que te pasa algo ¿Te ha vuelto a rechazar?_

_- Ah, yo ya paso de Sakura, dattebayo. O sea, no como amiga, como amiga la quiero mucho._

_- ¿Es que lo suyo con Sasuke ha prosperado?_

_- Pues la verdad es que no._

_- ¿Pues entonces, que te pasa? ¿Es por Ino?_

_Naruto no contestó._

_- Ino es muy guapa y simpática._

_- Y también inteligente, dattebayo._

_- Si, muy inteligente.__ Así que ahora te gusta Ino._

_- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - gritó alarmado._

_- Porque estás muy preocupado por ella. Tu madre me lo ha dicho._

_- Mi madre es una chismosa ¡vaya que si!_

_- No te enfades. Se como te sientes._

_- ¿Ah si? ¿Y como me siento?_

_- Asustado. Quieres ayudar a una chica y eso no es nuevo en ti, siempre estás preocupado por todo el mundo pero en este caso tienes por primera vez miedo, miedo a fallarla porque te importa demasiado._

_- A mí siempre me han importado mis amigos._

_- Si, y siempre actúas inconscientemente, a lo loco pero ahora no te atreves._

_- Tengo miedo de que no quiera que la ayude, de que me rechace._

_- Claro es mejor hacerte el ciego y sordo ¿no? En la vida lo correcto no es siempre lo que más nos gusta._

_- Pues es un verdadero rollo._

_- Entonces quizás debas dejarla con su problema._

_- ¡Pero no puedo hacer eso! ¡Tengo que hacer algo! ¡Tengo que ayudarla! Se está haciendo daño a si misma y actúa de una forma muy rara. Coquetea con chicos solo para llamar su atención y yo..._

_- ¿Y por qué no le dices lo que tu sientes?_

_- Claro, como eso es tan fácil._

_- Entonces ¿Te vas a rendir?_

_- Yo no me rindo tan fácilmente, ya deberías saberlo._

_- Digo a Ino ¿La vas a abandonar?_

_- Te digo que no abandono tan fácilmente._

_- Sería mas cómodo abandonar, esas personas llevan una mochila a cuestas muy pesada y suelen ser... molestas._

_- Te he dicho que no voy a abandonar - gritó nervioso - ¿Cómo voy a abandonarla?_

_- ¿Estas enamorado de ella? - Naruto cruzó los brazos y desvió la mirada - Evidentemente no lo estas - continuó hablando el padre con toda tranquilidad - Cuando uno está enamorado tiene fuerza para todo, el amor mueve montañas, por amor se cruzan los océanos más profundos, a ti te falta decisión y seguridad en si mismo._

_..."_

- ¿Naruto? - su madre golpeaba suavemente la puerta con los nudillos - ¿Estás bien?

Naruto se restregó los ojos, parecía que los tenía llenos de lágrimas y se levantó de la cama.

- Si, ya voy.

- ¿Puedo entrar?

- Claro - dijo sentándose en la cama.

- ¿Estabas llorando? - preguntó al entrar.

- ¡No! ¿Por qué iba a llorar, dattebayo?

- Porque llorar a veces es bueno - dijo la madre sentándose a su lado - Porque a veces el corazón necesita sacar todo esa pena que tiene dentro - Acarició el rubio pelo de su hijo - Naruto tu eres muy buena persona y te preocupas demasiado por los demás pero también deberías preocuparte de ti mismo. Deberías pensar en Sasuke y en Ino y llorar un poco.

- ¿Pero porqué voy a llorar por ellos, dattebayo?

- No, por ellos no... por ti.

Kushina se levantó y Naruto la miró confuso.

- Ahora voy a salir, cuando lo haga, enciérrate y busca dentro de ti tu propio dolor, el tuyo, no el de Ino, no el dolor por sentirte impotente por no poder entender a Sasuke, por querer ayudarles y no poder hacerlo todo lo deprisa que quisieras, no el dolor por querer que confíen en ti o porque sientas que no puedes hacerlo. Busca el tuyo, ese dolor que sientes al pensar lo que le puede pasar a Ino si sigue así, esa rabia que te haga gritar de, no los reprimas, siéntelo, siente el miedo, la impotencia y sácalo todo. Llora con todas tus ganas, grita, golpea... haz lo que sea pero no lo mantengas dentro de ti porque te terminará pudriendo. Por una vez piensa en ti mismo.

Naruto llevó sus brazos cruzándolos delante de su estómago y se inclinó hacia delante mientras comenzaba a sentir como no podía contener sus lágrimas. Su madre tenía razón, nunca había llorado por lo que él sentía y lo que sentía era una debilidad y una vulnerabilidad tremendas y unos celos y un temor a que Ino pudiese enamorarse de otro chico y alejarse de él y que no pudiese ayudarla y... que por mas que quisiese negarlo ese temor estaba agazapado dentro de él.

Kushina escuchó los ahogados sollozos de su hijo mientras salía de la habitación. Al cerrar la puerta pudo oír como aumentaban de intensidad.

- Eso es, Naruto - susurró - Desahógate. Solo así podrás pensar con claridad.

...

Itachi Uchiha encendía un cigarro mientras se recostaba en el sillón de su nuevo despacho.

Un nuevo despacho. Lo observó con detenimiento, no podía negar que estaba decorado de forma sobria pero con un gusto impecable, los muebles eran todos de madera de roble, modernos y elegantes y su sillón realmente cómodo. Bien, ese era su nuevo despacho, ahora trabajaba para su tío, Madara Uchiha y eso quería decir más prestigio y un mejor sueldo... y también casi le convertía en algo como su prisionero o su rehén, no sabía muy bien. Lo que si sabía es que se acabó su libertad, la libertad de elegir él mismo... le daba la impresión de haber hipotecado su profesión.

Odiaba a su familia, odiaba esas normas tan estrictas, odiaba que su padre tratase a sus hijos como mercancía a la que utilizar según su capricho. Ya tuvo sus discrepancias con él cuando quiso obligarle a casarse por compromiso lo que le convirtió en la oveja negra de la familia y sin embargo ahora había llegado a un acuerdo con su tío, el cabeza de familia de los Uchiha, al que nadie se atrevía a discutir sus propuestas... se había vendido ¿Y todo por qué? Pues solo por darle un poco de libertad a su hermano pequeño.

Cuando se rebeló ante su padre lo hizo porque estaba harto de que le utilizase para conseguir sus propósitos y que negociase con él como si fuese algo de su propiedad, no pudo evitarlo, además estaba en esa edad de rebeldía y todo eso pero ahora... no es que ya le pareciese bien es que no tenía ganas de rebelarse más y todo por ella.

Sabía que ella no lo amaba, lo sentía.

Lo sentía cuando la besaba y ella respondía de forma instintiva, si, de forma apasionada pero faltaba algo en esos besos.

Lo sentía cuando la abrazaba porque no sentía los abrazos de ella, ni que su cuerpo reaccionase a sus tiernas caricias.

Lo sentía cuando le decía que la amaba y no obtenía respuesta.

Lo sentía de muchas formas. Ella no le amaba como lo hacía él. Si le hubiese amado cuando le pidió que se mudase a vivir con él no se habría negado ¿Había algo que se lo impedía? Tenía ya 18 años, los suficientes para tomar esa decisión ¿A que tenía miedo? ¿A dejar solos a sus hermanos? No, eso era ridículo, sus hermanos no eran unos niños pequeños que la necesitasen. Tampoco tenía que tener miedo al compromiso, no le exigía que se comprometiera ni nada, solo se trataba de vivir juntos, se suponía que entre ellos había algo, una especie de atracción, siempre que se veían terminaban igual y eso sería por algo, no por casualidad. El sabía porqué tenía miedo: porque no le quería.

Estaba claro que no. Se sentía atraída por él, de eso no había duda, pero no le amaba y él no iba a obligarla a que le amase.

...

Naruto era el que había llorado hasta no poder más, hasta quedar dormido del agotamiento. Se despertó tumbado en el suelo, no era una posición muy cómoda, estaba de lado, abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, desde esa posición la habitación se veía extraña, no parecía la misma, podía ver detalles en los que nunca se había fijado… era curioso como un cambio de perspectiva podía cambiar tanto nuestro punto de vista.

Se levantó con un rápido movimiento. Se acabaron ya las lamentaciones, era hora de ponerse en marcha.

...

- ¡Chiharu abre la puerta! - decía la madre de Shikamaru desde la cocina después de que hubiera sonado el timbre.

- Ya irá Shikamaru - contestaba la chica.

- Tu hermano está en su casa, abre tú que yo no puedo.

- Bueh, que pesadez.

- ¡Y no me contestes!

El timbre volvió a sonar.

- Ya va, ya va - decía Chiharu acercándose a abrir.

Al abrir la puerta y ver quien estaba al otro lado Chiharu sintió como toda su sangre se reconcentraba en sus orejas y a punto estuvo de cerrarla de golpe otra vez pero no lo hizo porque sintió como su cuerpo se quedaba agarrotado.

- ¿Es la casa de la familia Nara? - preguntó Haku.

- Sssssi, esta es.

- ¿Está Shikamaru? He quedado con él.

- Sssssi, pasa, pasa, por favor.

- Con permiso.

- ¿Quien es Chiharu?

Chiharu no dejaba de mirar a Haku con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Un amigo de Shikamaru - contestó de forma automático - ¿Eres amigo de mi hermano?

- Soy un nuevo compañero de clase.

- Ah.

- ¿Quien era, Chiharu? - se asomó la madre.

- Un compañero de Shikamaru.

- Vengo a ayudarle a ponerse al día con lo del cambio de curso.

- Ah, claro, pasa, pasa y siéntate. Chiharu ve a llamar a tu hermano. Está en su casa pero ahora mismo viene.

- No hace falta - dijo Shikamaru entrando por la puerta corredera que daba al jardín interior que comunicaba con la otra casa - Hola Haku. Siéntate. Si no te importa, mamá, estudiaremos aquí.

- No me importa ¿Os traigo algo de merienda?

- No, por mi no se moleste, señora Nara.

- Voy a hacer unas fotocopias al despacho de mi padre, ahora vengo. Ve sacando las cosas.

Shikamaru subió las escaleras y Chiharu continuó paralizada mirando a Haku.

- Chiharu, no les molestes - advirtió la madre.

- No, no lo haré.

Y subió corriendo las escaleras hasta alcanzar a su hermano y entrar con él en el despacho de su padre.

- ¿De que conoces a Haku? - le interrogó.

- Es un nuevo compañero de clase ¿Te pasa algo con él? - contestó mientras comenzaba a hacer fotocopias del cuaderno de Samui.

- ¡Es guapísimo! ¡Es el chico más guapo del mundo!

- ¿Pues no decías que el más guapo era Neji?

- ¿Pero tu le has visto? ¡Si es más guapo que Akane!

- Pero Akane tiene otras "cosas" que me gustan mas ¿No estás tu muy alterada? Tampoco creo que sea para tanto.

- Espera que se lo cuente a Minako.

- ¿A ti no te gustaba Shino?

- Pero tengo ojos en la cara, no me los puedo quitar.

- Pues no creo que sea tan guapo.

- ¿Y tu que sabrás?

- ¡Shikamaru! - oyeron a su madre - Coge el teléfono, es para ti. Es Naruto.

- Vaaaaale.

Shikamaru descolgó el teléfono.

_- Ya se que voy a hacer - oyó antes de que pudiera decir ni una palabra._

- Si vale Naruto, me alegro.

_- Oye, pero no es eso por lo que te llamo. Es que tienes que saber una cosa, dattebayo, algo importante._

- No grites ¿Por qué gritas tanto?

_- Es que tienes que saberlo._

- Está bien, dilo ya.

_- Se porqué Sasuke dice que Akane está embarazada de él._

- ¿Por que es un presuntuoso y un vanidoso?

_- No. Es porque su padre quiere casarle por interés. Ya sabes, un matrimonio concertado... seguro que es por eso._

- ¿Y como lo sabes tu?

_- Mi madre ha hablado con su madre esta mañana y se lo ha dicho._

- Vaya... que curioso. Gracias por la información, Naruto.

Desde luego la información era poder y ese datos quizás a Shikamaru le sirviese más de lo que a simple vista parecía.

...

Sai y Misaki se separaron a mitad de camino hacia sus casas, se despidieron con un "hasta ahora" ya que tenían sesión de terapia con Kushina pero cuando Sai fue a su sesión con la psicóloga se encontró con la noticia de que Misaki hoy no podía ir y eso le desilusionó bastante. La verdad es que se había acostumbrado a esas sesiones. Pasó la hora hablando con Kushina sobre él, sobre como se sentía y lo confuso que estaba con el hecho de que Misaki intentase suicidarse, para él eso era algo como muy irracional y producto quizás de una depresión, la producida por los malos tratos que sin duda le proporcionaba Orochimaru. A Kushina le resultó de lo más curioso que Sai estuviera al tanto de lo que ocurría con Orochimaru, desde luego es que ese chico era el ideal para ayudar a Misaki y Misaki justo la persona que necesitaba Sai, y es que Kushina Uzumaki era igual que su hijo Naruto, una persona con ideas geniales que surgían de pronto... o por lo menos es lo que pensaban ellos pero fueran ideas geniales o no lo cierto es que a Kushina. siempre le funcionaban, por algo era una buena psicóloga y conocía a sus pacientes.

Pero Sai se sentía defraudado con ella y no dudó en decírselo, si sabía que Orochimaru le maltrataba ¿Cómo es que no hacía nada al respecto? Claro que la respuesta de Kushina también fue clara: ella no podía hacer nada si la madre de Misaki no colaboraba. Descubrió que Kushina ya no había intentado, había denunciado a Orochimaru y lo único que consiguió fue a su vez una denuncia por acoso... si, por acoso, sonaba ridículo pero era así y hubo una frase de Kushina que le dejó realmente impresionado.

_"- Tu no sabes quien es realmente Orochimaru, ni las "amistades" que tiene en algunos lugares"_

Eso era terrorífico.

Cuanto terminó la sesión Sai decidió ir a ver a Misaki a ver que le pasaba, total, no tenía otra cosa que hacer así que iría dando un paseo, nadie le impedía dar un paseo por donde quisiera. Y así llegó hasta la zona donde vivía Misaki y pensó que podría preguntar por él, le daba miedo pensar que Orochimaru le hubiese hecho algo, quien sabe, con psicópatas como ese nunca se sabe que esperar.

Tocó el timbre y esperó. Parecía que no había nadie así que se disponía a marcharse cuando la puerta se abrió.

- Hola - dijo sorprendido.

Al otro lado de la puerta esta la madre de Misaki, envuelta en un albornoz y con el pelo liado en una toalla, debía se que estaba bañándose y por eso había tardado en abrir.

- Lo siento - continuó Sai - No quería molestar es que yo, o sea, Misaki no ha ido a la sesión con la psicóloga hoy y me preguntaba si es que pasaba algo.

- ¿No ha ido? - suspiró - Pasa, por favor.

- ¿No está?

- No, no está, está con mi novio - contestó con cierto reproche - Anda pasa, ya que has venido al menos te mereces una cerveza.

- No pero yo no quiero molestar.

- No es molestia, voy a beber de todas formas, mejor es hacerlo en compañía.

Sai entró, la verdad es que no pensaba demasiado en lo que hacía ¿Qué hacía con Orochimaru? ¿Dónde había ido con él?

La madre de Misaki le sirvió una lata de cerveza.

- ¿Quieres un vaso?

- No, me vale así, no se moleste señora Hanakiri - dijo dudando, quizás debió llamarla señorita.

- Llámame Hitomi. Siéntate, voy a vestirme, en seguida vuelvo.

Sai así lo hizo, se sentó en un sofá delante del cual había una pequeña mesa y por lo que veía encima de ella, Hitomi Hanakiri ya se había bebido bastantes cervezas.

Hitomi Hanakiri no tardó en regresar. Tenía el pelo aún húmedo y vestía una blusa blanca y unos pequeños y cortos pantalones vaqueros. Sai no pudo evitar fijarse en ella, era una mujer muy atractiva para la edad que tenía ¿Que edad tendría? Daba igual, había que reconocer que se conservaba muy bien, tenía unas piernas firmes y bien torneadas, sin una gota de celulitis y un tipo envidiable. Se sentó al lado de Sai.

- Misaki no es mal chico después de todo - dijo de pronto con voz rota - Y la vida es una mierda.

Sai no supo de contestar.

- Una verdadera mierda - continuó después de dar un trago a una lata de cerveza.

Hitomi se restregó los ojos secándose unas lágrimas, fue cuando Sai observó que tenía un poco hinchado el ojo izquierdo. Sai dejó la lata encima de la mesa.

- ¿Que es lo que le pasa a Misaki?

- Es la desgracia de mi estirpe, todo lo hago mal.

- ¿Que le pasa a Misaki? - insistió.

- Orochimaru es bueno con nosotros pero a veces tiene que enfadarse ¿Sabes? A veces Misaki se comporta de una forma muy desagradecida, a fin de cuentas gracias a él tenemos un sitio donde vivir y podemos comprarnos ropa y caprichos.

Sai no sabía que hacer, no entendía nada pero aquello no le gustaba ¿Que es lo que le pasaba a Misaki?

- Misaki es demasiado soberbio, no entiende que en esta vida hay que pagar por tener algo, siempre hay que pagar, nada es gratis ¿Lo sabías? - le agarró violentamente de la camiseta - ¿A que no lo sabías?

- Cálmese, por favor, cálmese.

- Tienes razón, tienes razón... es que he bebido demasiado y no me encuentro bien - se recostó en el sofá.

- ¿Que es lo que le pasa a Misaki? - volvió a insistir.

- Estás preocupado por él, que buen amigo eres... ven - golpeó el sofá - Ven aquí a mi lado ¿Sabes que eres muy guapo? Creo que he bebido demasiado, estoy mareada. ¿Que edad tienes?

- 18

- Estupendo, ven, acércale.

- Creo que me voy a marchar, es que... tengo cosas que hacer.

- Si, será mejor que te marches porque estoy algo mareada y no me gustaría terminar insinuando algo al chico que podría ser mi hijo.

Sai, más que incómodo se levantó.

- ¿Necesita alguna cosa?

- No, no necesito nada ¿Sabes por donde se sale?

- Si, creo que si.

- Genial. Si no te importa yo me quedo aquí.

Sai se fue bastante preocupado de aquella casa, si que había sido una situación de lo más incómoda y ahora estaba más que preocupado por Misaki ¿Dónde se lo había llevado Orochimaru? Lo primero que pensó es que necesitaba hablar con Tsunade o con alguien que le aconsejara, eso no podía seguir así ¿Pero de qué hablaba esa mujer? A saber, por lo que él había comprobado era demasiado amiga de beber, lo mismo no sabía ni lo que decía. Después pensó que quizás si hablase con alguien que conociese a Orochimaru podría enterarse mejor de lo que pasaba ¿Y quien conocía a Orochimaru? Kabuto... no, ese no le inspiraba nada de confianza... Sasuke, había estado en su "familia" y parece ser que no le gustó demasiado ¿Pero Sasuke iba a querer ayudarle? No se lo podía ni imaginar... ¿Y Kimimaro? Bueno, Kimimaro ahora empezaba a relacionarse con ellos, Jisei siempre decía que se merecía una oportunidad ¿Y si lo intentaba?

...

Akane y Shikato llegaron a casa de los Nara un poco antes de la cena. Shikato venía muy contento y Shikamaru no quería ni preguntar porqué y Akane llena de energía después de hablar con sus amigas. Había hablado con Sakura, que a saber que tendrían esas dos que contarse y luego con Ryuko, que seguramente le contaría el desastre del fin de semana.

En cuanto llegó a la casa se empeñó en hacer la cena. Ella era así, no podía estarse quieta y relajada, sobretodo porque no deseaba sentirse una molestia en la familia, bastante mal se sentía ya con que tuvieran que comprar mas comida para ella.

- Has venido a esta casa a formar parte de la familia - le dijo Shikaku mientras cenaban - No a ser una criada.

- Ya lo se, ya lo se, pero me gusta estar activa.

- ¿Te gusta como ha quedado tu casa? - preguntó Chiharu.

- Aún no la he visto. Me han dicho que la habéis estado pintando.

- Si, mi hermanito trabajó mucho la semana pasada. Ya verás que bien que ha quedado.

- Por lo menos está limpia - añadió la madre - ¿Que tal en el nuevo curso? - preguntó Yoshino a su hijo.

- Bien. Ah, me han dado la lista de libros de texto y he pensado que deberíamos sacar algo de mi cartilla de ahorros.

- ¿De tu cartilla de ahorros? - se alarmó Yoshino - ¿Que es lo que pretendes hacer?

- Pagar los libros... son bastante caros.

- Los pagaremos tu padre y yo, como es nuestra obligación.

- Pero es un gasto más que no esperamos y...

- Nada, se hará lo que nosotros digamos.

- Yo tengo un poco de dinero - habló Akane - Es el que me dieron por mi pelo, podemos pagar con él con los libros.

- ¿Pero que tontería estáis diciendo? De cualquier forma nos hubiésemos gastado ese dinero cuando pasase de curso ¿O no?

- Pero Shikamaru tiene razón - añadió Akane - Tienen muchos gastos por mi culpa, con lo de la clínica y todo eso.

- Akane, hermanita, no protestes, como mi madre es imposible discutir.

Después de la cena, Akane y Shikamaru se dirigieron a la casa anexa, su nueva casa.

- A lo mejor debería cogerte el brazos para cruzar la puerta - sonrió el chico.

- Anda y no seas payaso.

- ¿Por qué? ¿No te gustaría? Bueno, a ver si te gusta lo que hemos hecho.

Entraron por la puerta que daba al jardín, lo primero que Akane vio fue el comedor, tenía tan pocos muebles que se veía enorme, solo una pequeña y baja mesa en el centro, una vieja televisión sobre un mueble viejo pintado de negro, unos cojines en el suelo, encima de una alfombra que se suponía tendrían que hacer de sofá y una estantería también pintada de negro en una de las paredes con algunos libros. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color arena y en el techo una sencilla lámpara.

- Como verás - habló Shikamaru encogiéndose de hombros - No tenemos gran cosa.

- Bueno, menos que limpiar.

- Vamos a la cocina.

Akane entró en la cocina, allí habían puesto una pequeña mesa con dos banquetas, la vieja cocina, la pequeña nevera y un mueble blanco. Encima de la mesa encontró un ramo de jazmines con una nota encima.

"Bienvenida. Espero que te sientas a gusto. En nuestra habitación he puesto un florero, espero que lo adornes. Shikamaru"

Al lado del ramo una caja de bombones.

- Ya te lo dije, son sin azúcar, pero saben...

Shikamaru se sorprendió al sentir como se abrazaba a él con fuerza.

- Y eso que aún no has visto nuestra habitación y la de nuestra niña.

- ¿También habéis pintado la del bebé?

- Ya sabes como es mi madre.

- Pues espero que no la hayas pintado de rosa.

- Ahora la verás.

La habitación estaba pintada de azul celeste y en el techo había dibujadas unas nubes.

- Es para que cuando se despierte lo primero que vea sean las nubes.

- Tú y tus nubes, debí imaginarme algo así.

- En la otra habitación he puesto mi escritorio, el que tenía en casa de mis padres.

- Oye ¿Y mi maleta?

- En nuestra habitación. Ven.

Esa habitación estaba pintada de verde claro.

- Dicen que el color verde relaja y queremos que te relajes - explicó el chico.

- Hablando de relajarse. He traído unas cosas que me dieron tus abuelas. Ve sacando el futón mientras yo las busco.

- ¿Que es lo que te han dado?

- Ahora lo verás. Tú ponte el pijama o con lo que duermas. Yo voy al servicio y ahora vengo.

Al cabo de un rato Akane regresó vestida con un camisón blanco y una cestita en las manos.

- Quería darte un masaje.

Shikamaru se quedó mirándola sin comprender nada.

- ¿Un masaje?

- Si, mira tengo aceites relajantes y todo, son de tus laboratorios, te dejaré como nuevo.

- ¿Tú quieres darme un masaje?

- Si, he notado que estás muy tenso. Yo se darlos muy bien, lo hacía con Ginta y con Kenta, como son muy nerviosos les costaba dormir.

- Bueno relajarme a mi no es difícil.

- Anda déjame, verás que te dejo como nuevo. Tengo que hacer algo por ti, has sido muy amable conmigo.

Shikamaru la miró frunciendo el ceño, aquello era muy raro, de todas formas la perspectiva de aquella Akane tan dócil le producía una especie de descarga en el estómago.

- Bueno, si te apetece vale ¿Que tengo que hacer?

- Quítate la camiseta y túmbate bocabajo.

Akane parecía entusiasmada, Shikamaru hizo lo que la chica le dijo de forma automática, Akane se situó a horcajadas encima de él y notó como caía sobre su espalda un líquido y un aroma a lavanda comenzó a extenderse.

Shikamaru cerró los ojos y se dejó inundar por ese aroma y la suavidad de las manos de Akane en su espalda. Cuando Akane presionó en sus hombros emitió un pequeño ruidito de satisfacción.

- Tienes los hombros muy cargados - dijo la chica.

- Es porque tengo el mundo entero sobre ellos - respondió con voz medio dormida.

- Quejica ¿Ves como te gusta?

- Espero que no aproveches para estrangularme o algo así.

- Tampoco te quiero tan mal como para arruinar mi vida asesinándote.

- Si tú lo dices… Akane…

- ¿Si?

- Estás muy calentita.

- ¿Qué estoy cómo? - Akane se quedó confusa unos segundos para después abrir mucho los ojos, levantarse un poco y dar una palmada a su compañero en los glúteos.

- ¡Serás guarro!

- ¡Ay! Ya decía yo que terminarías pegándome.

- No pienses esas cosas y menos aún las digas, degenerado.

Shikamaru, con la cabeza escondida sonreía ¡como le gustaba hacerla de rabiar y que reaccionase así! Esa era su Akane.

Estuvo masajeándole en silencio, la espalda y los brazos. Miró a Shikamaru que parecía haberse quedado dormido. Akane recogió sus cosas, se levantó, apagó la luz, arropó a Shikamaru y se tumbó a su lado con cuidado de no despertarle.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos.

- No estaba dormido - dijo antes de besarla tiernamente - Buenas noches.

- ¿Te despierto mañana?

- Ni hablar, soy vago pero no tanto.

Akane se acurrucó en sus brazos.

- Buenas noches.

Shikamaru sonrió cerró los ojos... estar allí con ella, haberle dicho buenas noches, verla apagar la luz, sentir como se acostaba a su lado... eran gestos sencillos, hasta podían parecer tontos pero para él eran lo mejor que había tenido el día.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Lo que han hablado Sakura y Akane se sabrá más adelante y también lo que Sasuke y Shino hicieron por la tarde, que tiene su importancia._

_Muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios, y también gracias a los que no comentan pero leen._

_Muchas gracias __**Elliel**__ por el comentario, la verdad no se me había ocurrido, o al menos no lo había pensado en profundidad pero ahora que lo dices lo voy a tener en cuenta, quien sabe, puede ser una variable a estimar, gracias por la sugerencia. _

_Muchas gracias __**xD**__, tu quieres ver a Shikamaru sangrando y con un ojo hinchado o algo así ¿verdad? Jeje… bueno, también lo tendré en cuenta aunque a veces las cosas se resuelven mejor hablando y quizás la que mejor pueda hacerlo es Akane, a lo mejor es la única capaz de hacer entrar en razón a Sasuke. Si, tienes razón con la situación de Misaki, es algo lamentable pero hay que pasarlo para entender a esas personas, a veces todo es más complicado de lo que creemos. Pero bueno de alguna manera todo tendrá su solución. A ver, tema Tayuya, te sorprenderá saber que ya ando con ella y creo que tengo varios candidatos bien buenos. También te digo que aunque a priori lo de Sasuke parezca muy raro pues se puede ver todo. Creo que tengo un buen candidato, peleador como ella… todo es ponerme a ver que sale. Y en cuanto a Temari, te doy la razón en todo._

_Muchas gracias, __**Lala-chan**__, si, te eché de menos… me alegro mucho que te gustaran los capítulos y espero que te lo pasaras muy bien en el viaje._

_Espero que nos veamos en el siguiente capítulo ¡Matta ne!_


	119. Cosas difíciles de comprender

_Antes de comenzar os cuento que el pasado día 22 aprovechando que era el cumpleaños de Shikamaru subí un one-shot. En realidad es la escena eliminada de esta historia de cómo Shikamaru le pidió la cita de Tanabata a Akane solo que modificada para convertirla en un ShikaTema y fue más difícil de lo que parece. Suprimí esa escena por considerarla demasiado larga pero ya estaba escrita así que me pareció una buena idea para dedicársela a todas esas amantes del ShikaTema que aún así siguen con paciencia este fic._

_Y vamos con el nuevo capítulo, a ver que os parece, a mi un poco largo. Trata de cosas, como el título dice, pues difíciles de comprender. En este capítulo está la conversación que tuvieron Sakura y Akane salvo que he preferido no ponerla como flashbacks… bueno, cuando la leáis comprenderéis lo que he hecho. En cuanto a lo que sucedió la tarde anterior para que Shino tomase la decisión que tuvo, esa si, la pondré como un flashbacks; ahora os parecerá que Shino actúa de una forma muy extraña pero recordar que él es muy misterioso y hace las cosas de forma… misteriosa._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Cosas difíciles de comprender**

Shikamaru paró de un manotazo la alarma del despertador y se incorporó quedando sentado en el futón. Bostezó estirándose con los ojos aún cerrados y acto seguido se los frotó levemente. Les abrió despacio y miró la habitación, así, de pronto le pareció desconocida hasta que se percató de que esa era su nueva habitación. La observó, la verdad es que se veía bien vacía, por él estaba bien, siempre tuvo una decoración más bien austera en su cuarto pero suponía que Akane no tardaría en meter cosas de esas que ponen las mujeres.

En ese momento giró la cabeza para despertar a la chica y descubrir que allí no había nadie. Bueno, parecía que ya se había levantado, tampoco es que le extrañase, seguro que andaba organizándolo todo o algo así.

Mientras se ponía la camiseta que había dejado cerca del futón y se levantaba escuchó un murmullo de voces, sería Akane y quizás su madre o su hermana que habrían venido a ver como estaban, las mujeres son así de cotillas. Al abrir la puerta el murmullo se hizo más audible y entonces pudo comprobar que una de las voces era de hombre y venían de la cocina. Bajó las escaleras bostezando nuevamente y se acercó.

- No, pero no se lo digas a Shikamaru - decía Akane.

- Tranquila, no le diré nada - respondía Shikato.

- ¿Qué es lo que no me tienes que decir? - preguntó apoyándose en el quicio de la puerta.

- Buenos días, Shikamaru - le saludó Akane.

- Hola primo, menudas pintas que traes ¿Te parece educado recibir así a las visitas? - bromeó Shikato.

Ambos estaban sentados frente a la mesa y desayunando, Akane ya estaba vestida con el uniforme del instituto y se había puesto un delantal.

- ¿Y tú que haces aquí? - fue lo que contestó Shikamaru.

- He venido a que tu mujercita me haga el desayuno.

- ¡No digas eso! - le golpeó Akane en el brazo mientras se levantaba - ¿Quieres desayunar aquí o prefieres hacerlo en casa de tu madre?

Akane se acercó a Shikamaru y pasó las manos rodeándole hasta ponerlas con un cachete en sus glúteos. Shikamaru abrió los ojos enormemente.

- ¿Has dormido bien, Bambi?

- ¿Me estás metiendo mano, calabacita?

- Anda, siéntate.

- Ajam… - carraspeó Shikato - Akane hace unos desayunos estupendos. En el pueblo siempre me los hacía ella y me aficioné.

- ¿Así que te cocinaba ella, eh? - dijo Shikamaru sentándose en la banqueta que la chica había dejado libre.

- Estoy acostumbrada a levantarme temprano y preparar el desayuno de mis hermanos, que son muy especialitos ¿Te preparo el desayuno o no?

- ¿Tienes que prepararlo? ¿Es que Shikato se ha comido el mío?

- No digas tonterías, es que no sabía si querías desayunar con tu madre, pero ahora mismo te lo preparo.

- No, déjalo, no te molestes, puedo hacérmelo yo solo, no como otros. Oye Shikato ¿Y cuándo te vuelves al pueblo?

- ¿Por qué? ¿Me estás echando? A lo mejor me quedo hasta el viernes, no lo se, me gusta Konoha, hay muchas cosas interesantes.

- Si, ya, no lo dudo, bueno, haz lo que quieras - se levantó - Voy a darme una ducha y vestirme antes de desayunar y tu no te preocupes que ya recojo yo esto.

Cuando regresó se encontró a Akane y Shikato guardando unas verduras que sacaban de unas cajas, en el pequeño frigorífico.

- Hombre primo, ya pareces una persona - comentó Shikato.

- ¿Que hacéis?

- Mira Shikamaru - respondió Akane - Tus abuelas nos han dado verduras, frutas y huevos, esto nos viene genial. Y también mira, nos han metido un paquete de azúcar y tu madre nos ha comprado arroz y aceite.

- Ya veo, ya.

- Ya he preparado el almuerzo, esta tartera es para ti y esta para mí, me las ha prestado tu madre. Espero que te guste.

- ¿Es que no puedes parar nunca de hacer cosas?

- Quiero que tu madre vea que soy capaz de atenderte.

- Si mi madre se entera de que me haces la comida lo mismo me pega, no me ha criado ella para que yo dependa de una mujer.

- Hoy no podemos comer juntos.

- ¿Y eso?

- Quiero comer con Sasuke - Shikamaru la miró frunciendo el ceño - No me mires así, tengo que hablar con él, siento que todo esto es culpa mía de alguna forma y tengo que solucionarlo.

- ¿De veras crees que tú vas a solucionarlo?

- Si, seguro que si.

- Bendita inocencia.

- Por cierto Shikamaru, ven un momento.

Akane salió de la cocina y Shikamaru la siguió curioso.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Es que, esto me da mucha vergüenza pero es que esta mañana he llevado tu ropa a que la lave tu madre.

- ¿Y eso te da vergüenza?

- Es que quise lavarme la mía pero no tenemos detergente y también necesitamos alguna que otra cosa.

- Me imagino ¿Cual es el problema? Esta tarde, después del ensayo vamos y compramos.

- No, si pensaba ir yo con Jisei y así tú aprovechas para estudiar es que... necesito dinero.

- Pídeselo a mi madre.

- ¡No puedo pedírselo a tu madre! Me da mucha vergüenza, tendrás que hacerlo tú.

- Entiendo - resopló - Bueno, no te preocupes.

- Ya está todo colocado, prima - les interrumpió Shikato - Ah por cierto, las abuelas me dieron esto para ti, Shikamaru - sacó un sobre de uno de sus bolsillos - Es tu paga por el trabajo que hiciste.

- ¿Me dan un paga?

- No es mucho, solo una propina, parte de lo que los turistas dejaron.

- Pero...

- Tómalo y calla. Voy a ver si la tía necesita algo.

Al salir de la casa por la puerta que daba al jardín, Shikato se cruzó con Chiharu que llegaba con algo de prisa.

- Hola cervatilla - la saludó.

- Hola Shikato. Akane, hermana, te llaman al teléfono.

- ¿A mi?

- Si, es tu madre.

- ¿Mi madre?

- Corre - le dijo Shikamaru - Ve a ver que quiere, vamos.

Akane estaba muy nerviosa, sentía los nervios aprisionándole la tripa ¿Su madre? Después de haberle dicho a Shikamaru que si salía de su casa no volviese mas, después de no querer saber nada de ella y ni de ir a visitarla a la clínica ahora la llamaba ¡Y a esas horas! ¿Qué pasaría? Por unos momentos pensó que a alguno de sus hermanos le había pasado algo y no sabía que hacer.

- ¿Mamá? - preguntó con voz nerviosa y asustada.

_- ¿Eres tú, Akane?_

- Si, soy yo ¿Ha pasado algo?

_- ¿Ya no estás mala?_

No sabía si había sido el tono de voz empleado por su madre o que preguntaba si "ya" no estaba mala en lugar de preguntar si estaba bien pero Akane sintió que aquello no le gustaba, en su interior esperaba otra cosa, quizás un tono mas de cariño o de preocupación.

- Estoy mejor - respondió con pena - ¿Cómo estáis todos?

_- ¿Cómo quieres que estemos?_ - pareció reprocharle.

- ¿Que quieres? - preguntó Akane intentando que no se notase la pena que sentía y que estaba a punto de llorar.

_- Te llamo porque ayer estuvo aquí el padre de tu hijo._

- ¿Shikamaru?

_- No, ese pobre desgraciado al que has engañado, no. Me refiero a Sasuke Uchiha._

- ¿Sasuke? - casi gritó - Espera... ¿Sasuke ha estado en casa?

_- Si, vino a mostrar sus respetos y a pedir perdón por la ofensa de haberte dejado embarazada._

- ¿Cómo?

_- Es todo un caballero, se ha ofrecido a ocuparse de lo que sea y su familia es muy influyente._

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? O sea ¿Te lo estás inventando, verdad?

_- Está muy dolido porque no has acudido a contarle tu problema, cree que su familia te intimida._

- ¿Cómo?

_- Hija, eres muy tonta, esa familia es rica y tu haciendo el tonto por ahí._

- ¿Qué? Espera mamá, espera... yo no estoy embarazada de Sasuke.

_- Pues no es lo que él dice ¿Qué pasa? ¿Que no eres capaz de saber quien es el padre de tu hijo? ¿Con cuantos te has acostado?_

- Mira mamá, esta conversación es muy ridícula. Estoy embarazada de Shikamaru y no te hagas ilusiones con que vayas a emparentar con los Uchiha y si es para eso para lo que me llamas mejor no lo hagas más.

Akane colgó con evidente mal genio ante los atónitos ojos de Shikamaru.

- Este chico es tonto - dijo malhumorada - ¿Pues no ha ido a decirle a mi madre que él es el padre? Tengo que hablar cuatro cosas con él cuanto antes, abrase visto semejante tontería... este chico es tonto de remate.

El sonido del timbre del teléfono volviendo a sonar la sobresaltó haciendo que diese un pequeño gritito.

- ¿Mamá? - dijo enfadada - No quiero oír ni una...

_- ¿Estás bien, Akane?_

- ¿Papá?

Akane empezaba a temerse lo peor, seguro que ahora su padre también le diría que era tonta por no cargarle el embarazo al Uchiha.

_- ¿Cómo te encuentras?_

- ¿Cómo me encuentro? - respiró hondo - Bien, bien ¿Qué quieres?

_- ¿Así es como saludas a tu padre después de tantos días?_

- Lo siento - suspiró - Estoy mejor ¿Cómo estáis vosotros?

_- Tus hermanos me han contado que se lo pasaron muy bien y Maron no hace nada más que acordarse de ti. Oye hija, es que tengo algo importante que preguntarte._

- Shikamaru es el padre - contestó rápidamente - Y si, estoy segura.

_- ¿De veras estás segura? ¿No habrá alguna posibilidad de que sea Shino?_

- ¿Qué? - volvió a gritar - ¿Shino? ¿Ahora a que viene Shino?

_- Por lo visto Takato cree que hay una posibilidad de que sea Shino, ya sabes como es, se preocupa mucho y piensa demasiado._

- ¡Ay dios mío! ¿Pero que locura es esta?

_- Hija, si el padre es Shino debes decirlo, no puedes dejar que un chico inocente cargue con un hijo que no es suyo. Sabes que queremos a Shino, Maron y yo os ayudaremos como podamos pero..._

- ¡Shino no es el padre! Deja de preocuparte porque Shino no es el padre.

_- ¿Estás segura? ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?_

- Porque lo se papá, porque lo se, Shino no es el padre ¿Vale? Y ahora tengo que dejarte que llego tarde al instituto. Ya hablaremos.

Y colgó bruscamente.

- Esto es increíble - gruñó - Increíble... increíble.

- ¿Que es lo que pasa? - se interesó Shikamaru.

- No se, el mundo que se ha vuelto loco. Sasuke que por lo visto le ha dicho a mi madre que él es el causante de mi embarazo y mi padre que piensa que es de Shino... increíble.

- Vaya, ahora tienes tres candidatos a padre en potencia.

- Tengo tres mierdas como tres catedrales - dijo enfadada mientras volvía a su casa.

- Tampoco hace falta que me ofendas - la siguió Shikamaru.

- ¿Es que tu no te enfadas? Sasuke va diciendo por ahí que él es el padre de tu hijo - Shikamaru sonrió - ¿Y ahora porqué te ríes?

- No me río, solo sonrío. Al menos reconoces que yo soy el padre y que vamos a tener un hijo.

- Esto es absurdo, es una verdadera tontería - al llegar a la casa Akane se quitó el delantal y se lo pasó a Shikamaru - Toma, póntelo si vas a hacerte el desayuno, no vayas a mancharte.

- Creo que al final voy a ir a desayunar a casa de mi madre, así ahorramos un poco de comida.

- Me parece bien... es increíble, increíble.

- Akane, espera. Si vas a hablar con Sasuke creo que deberías saber porqué dice que ese niño es suyo.

- ¿Tú lo sabes?

Shikamaru suspiró.

- Si.

...

Shibi Aburame era un hombre que ante todo confiaba en su hijo, siempre le había parecido un chico muy centrado y la verdad, nunca le había dado problemas, si siquiera en la preadolescencia, esa edad tan mala en la que uno comienza a sentirse extraño consigo mismo y a protestar por todo sin saber porqué. Shino no, Shibi no podía quejarse de su hijo; solamente una vez se puso un poco protestón cuando le dio por decir que a Akane la maltrataban en su casa, exageraciones propias del primer amor, pensó Shibi y no le dio más importancia. Habló con el padre de Akane y pudo constatar que simplemente sus hijos estaban en esa edad rebelde.

Por eso ahora simplemente no podía creer lo que el padre de Akane le había dicho: que su hijo había dejado embarazada a la chica. No se lo esperaba de Shino, claro que ya tenía una edad que era fácil pensar que habría tenido alguna que otra relación con alguna chica, él desde luego a su edad ya las había tenido pero le parecía tan extraño que su hijo no tomase mas medidas oportunas y más conociendo a Akane y lo previsora que era... es que no podía creérselo.

La hora del desayuno en casa de los Aburame siempre era de lo más bulliciosa, unos venían, comían y se iban y otros llegaban y ocupaban sus asientos; era un gran trajín de niños entrando y saliendo, hablando, gritando y armando ruido algunos y otros sentados en silencio. Shibi se acercó por detrás a Shino que terminaba de desayunar.

- ¿Puedes venir conmigo un momento? - le dijo.

Shino ya sabía de lo que se trataba y no se extrañaba de la rapidez con la que la noticia se había propagado. Siguió a su padre hasta la habitación de este y vio como cerraba la puerta.

- ¿Tienes algo que contarme? - le interrogó su padre.

- No, nada en especial.

- Ya... verás es que me ha llamado el padre de Akane por lo visto hay cierta sospecha.

- Ya sabes que está embarazada, te lo dije.

- Si, me lo dijiste ¿Y sabes quien es el padre?

- Si, si lo se.

- Espero que eso no signifique que seas tú.

- No, yo no lo soy.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Seguro.

- Por lo visto tu hermano Hotaru y sus hermanos no opinan lo mismo.

- Están equivocados.

- Shino... si tu eres el padre debes decirlo.

- Ya lo se. Si fuera el padre lo diría pero es que no lo soy.

- ¿Y por qué el padre de Akane cree que si?

- Porque yo he metido miedo a Takato.

- No te entiendo.

- Veras papá, es muy fácil. Yo le dije a Takato que quizás podía ser yo quien dejó embarazada a su hermana y que es importante saber quien es el padre por lo de la sangre y cosas así, no vaya a ser que el niño venga con alguna enfermedad congénita.

- ¿Entonces puedes ser el padre?

- No, no puedo serlo. Yo nunca haría nada con Akane. Pero hay un imbécil empeñado en decir que él puede ser el padre. Ayer le vi entrando en casa de la madre de Akane con lo cual supuse que iría a "mostrar sus respetos".

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver contigo?

- Es muy presuntuoso y si él se cree que tiene derecho a decir tal cosa yo estoy en su misma situación. Es por fastidiarle. Además ha ido a hablar con la madre de Akane, eso la va a presionar mucho así que yo decidí contraatacar haciendo que su padre se pusiese de mi lado.

- No entiendo como eso puede ayudar a Akane.

- No quiero que su madre la obligue a aceptarle. No sabes como es su madre, me da miedo que Akane se rinda, ella le tiene mucho miedo, esa mujer no se ha portado nunca bien con ella. Papá es Sasuke Uchiha, su madre se va a entusiasmar, no es cierto que sea el padre del hijo de Akane pero mientras su madre crea que hay una posibilidad no va a parar de agobiar a Akane, lo se, se como es.

- ¿No crees que eres muy exagerado?

- No, no lo soy. Papá, el padre del hijo de Akane es un chico que la quiere y ella le quiere a él.

- Cada vez entiendo menos que pintas tu en todo ese lío.

- Confía en mi ¿vale?

- ¿Y que hacemos con el padre de Akane? Está convencido de que vamos a ser abuelos.

- Bien, así no dejará que la madre de Akane la presione.

- Pero la presionará él también.

- Y ninguno de los dos cederá ante el otro, ya sabes como son. Y mientras ellos discuten entre si Shikamaru tendrá tiempo para pensar un plan.

- ¿Quien es Shikamaru?

- El que si ha dejado embarazada a Akane.

Desde luego que Shibi no entendía nada de nada. No entendía a su hijo ni sus razones pero bueno, siempre había confiado en él y si le decía que no era el padre es porque no lo era.

...

Al igual que Akane estaba convencida de que tenía que hablar con Sasuke para aclarar todo ese tema, Shikamaru decidía mientras desayunaba que tenía que hablar con Shino a ver a cuento de que había venido todo eso. El confiaba en Shino, sabía que no iba a entrometerse entre ellos ¿Pero por qué ahora decía que podía ser el padre? Desde luego que alguna razón tendría, quizás hacer que Sasuke le tuviese en cuenta, que no se las diera tanto de que él podía ser el padre, que redujese su posibilidad del 50% al 33%... era imposible saber lo que Shino podía pensar.

- ¿Qué le pasaba a Akane? - preguntaba Chiharu desayunando enfrente de él - ¡Eh! ¡Bobalicón! ¡Despierta!

- ¿Qué quieres? - habló con aburrimiento.

- ¿Que qué le pasaba a Akane?

- Está de mal humor.

- Shikamaru - le dijo la madre entrando en la cocina - Tu ropa ya está limpia, luego la sacas de la lavadora y la tiendes antes de irte.

- Mendokuseeeei.

- ¡Deja de quejarte! ¿No querrás que también te la cuelgue yo, verdad?

- No, yo lo haré.

- Lo que no entiendo es porqué Akane no ha traído la suya también.

- Le da vergüenza, supongo que quería lavársela ella misma porque ha dicho que no teníamos detergente.

- Será tonta. Ella puede utilizar la lavadora cuando quiera, eso si, eso si, la pone ella y la recoge ella.

- Se lo diré, pero aún así le dará vergüenza.

- Necesitáis una lavadora. Que lástima que tu tío desguazó la vieja... habrá que ir a una tienda de segunda mano o algo, pero mientras tanto dile que puede utilizar esta sin ningún problema.

- Se lo diré.

- Que utilice sus productos, si eso la va a hacer sentir mejor.

- Vale.

- Voy a buscar tu cartilla de vacunación, hoy tenéis revisión médica ¿verdad?

- Si, es cierto, se me había olvidado, menudo rollo.

- ¡Deja de quejarte tanto!

- Yo tuve la revisión ayer - habló Chiharu - ¿Y a que no sabes una cosa? He crecido bastante. Shizune me dijo que si sigo a este ritmo llegaré casi al 1,70

- No te lo crees ni tu, enana.

Akane entraba malhumorada en la cocina. Llevaba su cartera y un chaleco de punto y su corbata en el brazo.

- Te he metido la tartera en la cartera. Ya he recogido yo la cocina y la habitación.

- Ya estamos, si no lo haces tu es que revientas, apuesto a que piensas que no lo sabría hacer yo.

- No es eso, es que cuando me pongo nerviosa no puedo estarme quieta. Hazme un favor, no hables con Sasuke hasta que yo lo haga.

- Tranquila, no lo haré a no ser que él me hable primero. Oye ¿No vas tu muy escotada?

Akane se miró los botones desabrochados de su camisa.

- Es que no me abrocha la camisa, los pechos me han crecido demasiado.

Chiharu se echó a reír.

- Eso te pasa por tener tanto ¿ves? Ese es un problema que yo no tengo.

- Es por el embarazo - gruñó Akane - No hay forma de abotonarme la camisa.

- Pues no creo que sea apropiado que vayas así - comentó Shikamaru - Dejas poco a la imaginación.

- Pues no eres tu exagerado ni nada. Además con la corbata y el chaleco lo disimularé.

- Vas a pasar calor.

- ¿Y que voy a hacer si no?

- Yo no te puedo dejar ninguna camisa mía - alegó Chiharu.

- Ya, ya lo se - Akane empezó a abrochar uno de los botones, estaba justo a la altura de los ojos de Shikamaru - No me mires tanto el canalillo, haz el favor, pervertido, y encima el botón está a punto de descoserse, tendría que darle unos puntos o algo.

- No lo puedo evitar, prácticamente me lo estás metiendo por los ojos.

- Tu hazte el gracioso. Ya está ¿Cómo me queda?

El botón estaba abrochado, si, pero se veía que se iba a desabotonar de un momento a otro, además que se abría un hueco entre los dos botones.

- Fatal - contestó Shikamaru.

- Pues es todo lo que puedo conseguir sin dejar de respirar y no creas que me agobia bastante - Akane se puso las manos en la cadera y echó los codas hacia atrás inhalando aire como si quisiese confirmar que no respiraba como deseaba y en ese momento el botón de la camisa, que estaba cosido por unos tristes y débiles hilillos salió disparado.

- ¡Ah, dios! - se quejó Shikamaru llevándose la mano al ojo izquierdo.

- ¿Te ha dado? - se preocupó Akane.

- Si, quita, quita... en todo el ojo.

- Que bueno - reía Chiharu - Ha salido disparado como una bala.

- Déjame que te vea ¿Te duele mucho?

- Si ya sabía yo que tu terminarías lesionándome con algo.

- Deja que te vea.

- Mejor voy a echarme algo de agua.

- ¿Que ha pasado? - preguntó la madre - Te traigo tu cartilla ¿Dónde vas?

- Akane ha dejado tuerto a tu hijo de un tetazo.

- No, ha sido que el botón ha saltado y... ¿La cartilla?

- Hoy es la revisión médica ¿No lo sabías?

- Ah pero mi cartilla la tiene mi madre. Bueno, no creo que haya ningún problema, se lo diré a Shizune y lo entenderá.

- ¿Se te ha saltado un botón?

- Y se ha estrellado contra el ojo de Shika, ha sido muy divertido.

- Chiharu no te rías de las desgracias de tu hermano.

- Eso le pasa por acercar tanto la cara a donde no debe.

- ¿Y dónde está el botón?

- Aquí - contestó Akane cogiéndolo de encima de la mesa - Pero ya no tengo tiempo de cosérmelo.

- Si, si hay tiempo, verás que no tardo. De todas formas esa camisa te queda muy pequeña.

- Ya lo se, pero no tengo otra más grande.

- Pues habrá de comprártela ¿Y la falda? ¿No te aprieta?

- Un poco. Mira, me pongo un imperdible en la blusa y ya, con la corbata y el chaleco no se notará. Ya lo coseré cuando vuelva. Shikamaru me voy, he quedado con Sakura, no te importa ¿verdad?

- No, no, vete, vete.

"¿Con Sakura?" pensó Shikamaru, eso si que es extraño.

Akane casi arrolló a Shikamaru.

- Se me olvidaba una cosa - le dijo y sin dejarle preguntar ni reaccionar le cogió del cuello con una mano se empinó y le dio un beso - Nos vemos en el instituto, que se te de bien todo.

Y desapareció dejando a Shikamaru perplejo. Ahora tendría que acostumbrarse a esos arrebatos espontáneos.

...

Sakura ya esperaba a Akane en la esquina donde habían quedado.

- ¡No corras! ¡No corras! - dijo cuando vio llegar a su compañera a toda prisa.

- Hola Sakura, no pasa nada, estoy bien.

- No es bueno que te aceleres tanto. Ino me dijo que estás delicadilla.

- Me siento bien, de verdad ¿A que no sabes lo que me ha pasado esta mañana?

Akane contó a Sakura las dos conversaciones con su padre y su madre. Sakura la escuchaba con verdadera pena, no podía evitarlo, la entristecía pensar que Sasuke actuase de esa forma que ella no comprendía.

- Ten cuidado Akane, Sasuke ya no es el mismo, no entiendo como se ha obsesionado tanto contigo.

- Yo tampoco entiendo que haya ido a hablar con mi madre y es increíble que haga algo así, ni aunque Naruto tenga razón en lo que ha dicho.

- ¿Qué ha dicho Naruto?

- Ah... - Akane comenzó a valorar mentalmente si debería decirle a Sakura la información de la que disponía o no porque Sakura estaba muy sensible, por lo que hablaron la tarde anterior se le había caído la venda que tenía en los ojos y que le hacía idolatrar a Sasuke y empezaba a sentirse atraída por otro chico, para Akane no era el más apropiado pero vamos, en eso ella no iba a meterse y si ahora se enteraba de que a Sasuke quieren casarlo por conveniencia pues a lo mejor se le despertaba la compasión y volvía de nuevo atrás - Son cosas de Naruto, ya sabes, sus ideas de peón caminero.

- ¿Vas a hablar con él hoy?

- Si, tengo que hablar cuanto antes con él y ayudarle a aclarar sus sentimientos.

- ¿Que tiene que aclarar? ¿Su ego infladísimo?

- Ya te lo dije ayer, él está muy confundido y ha sido culpa mía, yo soy responsable de esa confusión que siente.

- No lo creo, él siempre fue muy... nunca quiso ser amigo de nadie no le interesaba. Yo intenté ser su amiga, muchas veces, muchas, me esforcé por caerle bien, por... hasta le dije que le quería y nunca conseguí nada.

- Sakura... yo nunca quise interponerme entre vosotros, al contrario.

- Ya lo se Akane, ya lo se. Tu nunca has sido de esas chicas que iban detrás de él, por eso cuando empecé a sospechar que le gustaba otra chica ni se me ocurrió pensar en ti. Cuando me di cuenta de que eras tú es que no me lo podía creer.

- Yo no debí haber seguido con aquella tontería. Porque fue una tontería, yo le pedí una cita en broma, era un ejemplo, no se me ocurrió pensar que él se lo iba a tomar en serio y fui tan creída de seguir con la broma. Supongo que no puedo engañar a nadie, que uno de los chicos más populares del instituto me dijese que saldría conmigo pues... me sentí... no se, importante o popular.

- Tu siempre has sido popular Akane.

- Si, popularísima gracias a mis melones, mira, las mismas que ahora no puedo contener en la blusa. Yo no quise interesarle a Sasuke, te lo aseguro, solo era una cita y no me pareció mal, no se me ocurrió que yo le interesase, además hablamos mucho de ti. Yo no se ahora como piensa Sasuke pero entonces estaba convencido de que no te merecía y quería... ¿cómo te lo diría yo? cederte a Naruto.

- ¿Cederme? ¿Cómo si yo fuera un balón o algo así?

- Eso fue lo que yo lo dije. No quise hacerte daño, yo le dije que tenía que averiguar lo que sentía por ti antes de...

- ¿De declararte su amor? No me enfado contigo Akane, soy yo la que he sido siempre una ilusa y la que no avanzaba, la que no se daba cuenta de que todo el mundo cambiaba, todos menos yo. Como Naruto... él también ha cambiado, ya no está detrás de mi y la verdad le hecho de menos.

- Es lo que suele pasar, nos quejamos de las cosas hasta que nos faltan y entonces la echamos de menos ¿Vas a hablar tu con Naruto?

- Si, si, por supuesto. Tengo que hablar con él y contarle lo de Sasori, no puedo engañarle. El es la persona más desinteresada que conozco, siempre preocupado por todo el mundo, no puedo engañarle.

- Sabes que se va a preocupar por ti.

- Si, lo se. No le va a hacer gracia que intime con Sasori sobretodo después de lo que le hizo a Hinata pero más le dolerá si se entera por terceros.

- Ahí te doy la razón. Oye y dime ¿Cómo es Sasori en privado?

- Pues es mucho más agradable de lo que parece y bastante educado.

- Que extraño me resulta todo.

- No se porqué drogaron a Hinata pero... creo que si le dimos una oportunidad a Sasuke deberíamos también dársela a él ¿No crees?

- Bueno, no puedo decirte que no, siempre he considerado que en una historia hay dos versiones aunque de todas formas recuerda que para cubrir una mala acción hacen faltas muchas buenas y no se como le va a sentar a Naruto o a Gaara... ¡Ay dios mío! ¡Gaara!

- Por eso tengo que intentar hacer razonar antes a Naruto, creo que si le convenzo a él será más fácil lo de Gaara.

- Madre mía, vaya jaleo que tenemos montado. Ah, ah, y luego está lo de Deidara e Ino.

- Si, esa es otra. Es que Ino tiene problemas y se le está yendo de las manos.

- No, si no lo digo por Deidara, que también ¿Sabes? Yo juraría que a Naruto le gusta Ino.

- ¿Pero que dices?

- Tu obsérvalo, yo lo estuve observando el domingo, cuando Ino rompió con Kiba y luego me puse a recordar detalles y juraría que le gusta.

- Pero no, lo que pasa es que él está preocupado por Ino.

Sakura dijo aquella afirmación completamente convencida pero sin embargo algo se quedó suelto en su cabeza ¿Podía ser posible?

...

Sai esperaba a Misaki prácticamente a las puertas de su casa.

- Hola - dijo Misaki cuando estuvo a su lado - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Esperarte - sonrió Sai.

- ¿Por qué?

- Soy responsable de la vida que llevas ¿No es así? Por mi culpa estás viviendo una vida triste y dolorosa, te he condenado, así que qué menos que al menos hacerte compañía.

- No digas eso. Acabar con mi vida fue una de las decisiones que tomo sin pensar.

- Que tomaste sin pensar varias veces. Se que no era la primera vez que intentabas suicidarte. Supongo que tu vida debe ser horrible, es la conclusión a la que he llegado y como debe ser tan horrible he intentado imaginármelo, he pensado que Orochimaru te golpea, que te tortura, que te viola, que ha intentado asesinarte... no lo se, se me ocurren demasiadas cosas y seguro que equivocadas... espero.

- Mira no lo vas a entender.

- No, claro que no lo entiendo. Es imposible que entienda porqué dejas que te maltrate.

- No estás en mi situación.

- ¿Y has probado a denunciarlo?

- ¡No Sai, no empieces! ¡No empieces! - gritó nervioso Misaki - Yo... tu... tu no sabes... no sabes lo que mi madre y yo le debemos... tu... él... nosotros no teníamos donde vivir, ni comer... acostarse por las noches sin cenar duele y pensar que dentro de unos días tienes que dejar la casa donde vives porque no tienes dinero para pagar el alquiler y no saber donde vas a vivir... tu no has pasado una noche en un albergue ¿a que no? Tu... mírame, ahora tengo una casa y...

Misaki comenzaba a respirar agitadamente.

- Está bien, lo siento.

- No sabes lo que mi madre ha tenido que hacer... es cierto que a veces Orochimaru me pega un poco pero él nos deja vivir en su casa y... a veces yo me lo merezco.

Sai recordó las palabras de Jiraiya el día aquel que echó esa charla sobre los malos tratos y todo aquello "Ese niño tendrá una idea de la realidad distorsionada. En su mente él es malo y por eso se merece un castigo y pensará que su agresor solo quiere ayudarle y hasta agradecerá los malos tratos... porque los castigos le enseñarán a ser bueno". Estaba más que claro que era así y ahora era un gran problema.

- Bueno, olvida lo que he dicho - agregó desanimado.

- Lo siento Sai, se que me he puesto un poco nervioso.

- No importa.

Tenía que pedir cita para visitar a la madre de Naruto, a ver que decía esa mujer porque desde luego a él no le gustaba nada ese asunto y algo había que hacer.

...

- ¡Ten-Ten! - gritaba Naruto haciendo aspavientos con las manos desde la entrada al instituto a la chica que se acercaba acompañada de Jisei y Sumire, andando muy lentamente - ¡Vamos lentorras que no llegáis!

- A ti me gustaría verte a mi con este dolo en la parte baja de la espalda - dijo sinuosamente Sumire.

- ¿Todavía te duele, ttebayo?

- ¿Que si me duele? Es horroroso.

- ¿Y por qué no vas al médico?

- Porque es una cabezota - gruñó Jisei - Prefiere quedarse con su dolor.

- Jo, no me regañes más.

- ¿Y por qué no te trae Kankuro en su moto? - se interesó Naruto.

- Porque sentada en el sillín con todo ese movimiento me duele aún más.

- Bueno, vosotras seguir que quiero hablar con Ten-Ten.

- ¿Y no nos podemos enterar? - preguntó Jisei.

- Si, ya os enteráis.

- A ver ¿Qué te pasa? - habló Ten-Ten.

- Necesito que rompas conmigo, ya sabes que acabe nuestro noviazgo.

- ¿Te refieres a nuestro noviazgo "virtual"?

- Si. Ahora que Kiba e Ino lo han dejado necesito estar libre para... ya sabes, para... para eso.

- Ah, para conquistar a tu dama, entiendo. Bueno pues ya está, hemos roto oficialmente.

- No, no... no lo entiendes, es que no quiero que piense que intento algo con ella estando contigo.

- Que si, que te entiendo, que ya no somos novios ni nada.

- Pero es que quiero que ella se entere de que tu me has dejado a mi.

- ¿Quieres que te monte un espectáculo en mitad de la clase?

- No, lo que quiero es que ella se entere de que me has dejado porque... porque me interesa ella... ¡Ah, que difícil es esto dattebayo!

- Mira, por ahí viene - dijo señalando a Ino que se acercaba junto a Stella y Kikyo - Con sus nuevas amiguitas. Creo que esto nos viene que ni pintado ¡Me tienes muy harta Naruto! - gritó de pronto.

- ¿Qué te pasa, dattebayo? No grites tanto que nos miran.

Ten-Ten levantó la mano y la estrelló con todas sus ganas contra la mejilla de Naruto.

- ¿A que ha venido esto, ttebayo?

- ¡Si tanto te gusta Ino quédate con ella y déjame a mi en paz! - gritó todo lo fuerte que pudo para asegurarse que Ino escuchaba aquello.

Naruto se quedó quieto tocándose la mejilla donde le había golpeado viendo como se giraba y se marchaba.

Ino también se había quedado paralizada mirando a Naruto con esa cara de no entender nada mientras Kikyo y Stella reían y comentaban algo por lo bajo.

- Parece que tienes otro admirador, Ino - reía Kikyo - El cabezahueca.

- ¿Naruto? - murmuraba Ino sin dar crédito a lo que había visto ¿Ella le gustaba a Naruto?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Y por fin terminó el capítulo, consideré importante poner la conversación de Sakura y Akane para empezar a conocer que es lo que piensa Akane, ya que nunca se ha dicho. Quedan muchas conversaciones pendientes y bastante importantes._

_Gracias a todos por leer y por los comentarios._

_Muchas gracias __**Lala-chan**__, cuanto me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. Es verdad que a veces nos estancamos con los problemas y hay que buscar otras formas de planteárnoslo ¿verdad?_

_**Ale**__, no se cuando vas a poder volver a leer esta historia y ni siquiera si lo harás pero bueno, ya sabes lo que pienso ¡Que te vas a volver loca! Luego no me digas que tus neuronas se reblandecen ¿eh? No creo que la historia te quitase el dolor de cabeza, creo que mas bien fue que te tomaste algo. Me alegro que las cosas se te solucionen y que bien que esta Ayesa también te parezca bien. Gracias por leer, sabes que a pesar de lo que gruño te lo agradezco un montón._

_**W.a.t.s**__. ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo y por el comentario, claro que te he echado de menos pero vamos, pensé que simplemente ya te había aburrido. No me olvido de Karin, mira, aparecerá en el siguiente ¿te parece bien?_

_Espero llegar a tiempo la semana que viene. Mientras que lo paséis muy bien y tengáis mucha suerte en todo ¡Matta ne!_


	120. Una pérdida de peso alarmante

_Ya está el nuevo capítulo y creo que el título lo dice todo. Empezamos con un poco de Karin y Suigetsu. El capítulo es sobretodo para preparar el ambiente de Naruto e Ino y también dejarlo todo dispuesto para la conversación entre Akane y Sasuke, que será muy importante para el desarrollo de la historia._

_Espero que os guste._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Una pérdida de peso alarmante**

Los primeros en llegar al instituto habían sido Suigetsu y Karin. Suigetsu pertenecía al club de natación y era muy bueno. Nadar era lo suyo, casi se podía decir que el agua parecía su medio natural.

Muchas mañanas él acudía a primera hora para practicar en solitario en la piscina cubierta que tenía el instituto y no le molestaba, si por él fuera se pasaría horas dentro de la piscina. Pero hoy no estaba solo, había pedido a Karin que le acompañara, necesitaba a alguien que le cronometrase los tiempos.

Así que Karin, en el borde de la piscina y cronómetro en mano era lo que hacía no con mucho entusiasmo. En realidad se preguntaba porqué había accedido a ir a ayudar a ese maldito pescado, es más, se preguntaba porqué ese maldito pescado le había pedido a ella que le ayudase ¿Por qué no se lo pidió a Juugo? Era lo que siempre hacía.

- ¿Cuanto? - preguntaba Suigetsu ansioso desde el agua.

Karin le miró divertida, la verdad es que con ese horrible gorro y esas horribles gafas tenía un aspecto de lo más cómico.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo he hecho? - gritó el chico.

- 1 minuto 15 segundos.

- ¿Qué? - gritó aún más.

- 1 minuto 15.

- Eso está mal, fijo ¿Estás segura de que le has dado bien al botón?

- ¿Me estás llamando inútil?

- Te estoy llamando alelada.

- Mira imbécil, me has hecho madrugar y he venido a hacerte un favor, cosa que no se porqué he hecho, no me vengas encima haciéndote el chulito porque no tengo el humor para aguantarte.

- Te digo que eso está mal ¡No puedo haber hecho ese tiempo!

- ¡Pues lo has hecho!

- ¡No se para que te he pedido a ti que me ayudases! ¡Eres una inútil!

- ¿Que soy una inútil? ¿Y si yo soy una inútil que eres tú?

- No sirves ni para cronometrar.

- ¿A que te tragas el cronómetro?

- Claro, si no está tu Sasuke no sirves para nada.

- ¿Quieres que te demuestre como te meto el cronómetro por el culo?

Suigetsu puso las manos en el borde de la piscina y se impulsó para salir. Karin le miró, si no fuera por ese gorro y esas gafas diría que el chico estaba de muy bien ver, la verdad es que tenía anchas espaldas, brazos y piernas bien firmes y un abdomen... vaya... quien lo diría... como se notaba que era deportista.

- ¿Qué me miras tanto?

- Lo ridículo que estás.

- Ah, estoy ridículo - dijo quitándose las gafas - Claro es que yo no soy tan cool como tu Sasuke.

- ¿Quieres dejar de recordarme a Sasuke? - le gritó - Y toma - le tiró la toalla - Sécate que te pondrás enfermo.

- ¿Y no quieres que me ponga enfermo?

- Lo único que me faltaba, aguantarte enfermo.

- ¿Es que tú me ibas a cuidar?

- ¿Yo? Ni en tus sueños.

Suigetsu se quitó el gorro y un polvo blanquecino se vio flotando en el aire. Se sacudió el pelo. Karin seguía mirándole y Suigetsu se dio cuenta de la curiosidad que parecía despertar en su compañera.

- ¿Que te pasa? Ya no tengo esa pinta tan rara ¿No?

- No pero deberías raparte el pelo... así dicen que se recorta tiempo.

Karin se quedó de pronto tiesa como un palo al notar como Suigetsu se acercaba a ella... demasiado cerca.

- ¿Quieres que te diga una cosa?

- ¿Que cosa?

- ¿Sabes porqué te he pedido que me ayudases hoy?

¿Pero que le pasaba ahora a este estúpido? ¿Por qué se arrimaba tanto?

Suigetsu levantó la mano lentamente, parecía que iba a llevarla hasta su mejilla y Karin empezó a pensar si debía golpearle en ese momento o esperar a ver que es lo que ese maldito y estúpido pescado pretendía.

Y de pronto Suigetsu llevó su mano a la cabeza de la chica y le dio un restregón despeinándola.

- Eres buena chica, buena chica.

- ¿Qué soy qué? - gritó enfurecida Karin mientras le empujaba de nuevo al agua con toalla incluido - ¡Eres lo más tonto que hay sobre la tierra... y en el agua! ¡Anda y quédate a ver si te salen agallas o te conviertes en sapo!... ¡Subnormal! - dijo mientras se marchaba.

- ¡Eh! ¿Te has enfadado? ¿Pero por qué te has enfadado?

- ¡Olvídame!

- ¡Pero tráeme otra toalla que esta se ha mojado!

- ¡Anda y vete a la mierda que creo que han puesto un columpio!

Si se paraba a pensarlo Suigetsu no sabía porqué se comportaba así con la chica, no era mala chica después de todo pero es que no lo podía evitar, era verla y venirle a la mente todas las veces que la había visto detrás de Sasuke y... le entraba como una rabia que no sabía controlar.

...

Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji y Ryuko subían las escaleras que les llevaban hasta la planta donde estaban sus aulas.

- ¿Y que ha dicho Akane de lo del cambio de clases? - preguntaba Ryuko.

- Pues nada, que me porte bien en la nueva clase y no vaguee demasiado - contestaba Shikamaru mientras sacaba algo como un pequeño trozo de madera de uno de sus bolsillos y lo lanzaba al aire para recogerlo al caer - ¿Qué va a decir? Es lo que nos toca.

- Parece que ya se lo está tomando todo muy bien - comentó Chouji.

- Es que no hay otra y Akane es lista, sabe que en la vida tenemos que adaptarnos a los cambios - añadió Shino.

- Aún así hoy mira como te ha puesto el ojo - rió Chouji - ¿Estás seguro que ha sido un botón?

- Deberías ir a que te lo vieran, lo tienes muy rojo - sugirió Ryuko.

- Espero que se me pase pronto.

- ¿Que es eso? - preguntó Chouji refiriéndose al pequeño trozo de madera que Shikamaru volvía a lanzar para recogerlo en el aire.

- Esto - lo mostró - Lo tallé yo hace años, se supone que es un ciervo.

- Es cierto, lo parece - afirmó Ryuko - No sabía yo que tú hacías estas cosas.

- Se lo voy a dar a Akane.

Chouji se quedó mirando la pequeña figura y luego miró a Shikamaru.

- ¿Esto le vas a dar?

- Si. Es por si al Uchiha se le ocurre llegar con algo para ella, es muy capullo.

- ¿Y tú vas a contrarrestar su regalo con...?

- Con algo que he hecho yo con mis manos, a Akane le gustará, ya lo verás. No es un regalo, es un amuleto, ya que no estamos juntos quiero que me sienta a su lado.

- Ay Shikamaru - sonrió Ryuko - Ya tiene algo tuyo para recordarte, no lo olvides.

- De momento eso solo le causa angustia. Bueno Shino ¿Listo para la charla de Akane?

- No hay problema.

Al terminar de subir las escaleras se despidieron y cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivas aulas.

Shikamaru a penas había entrado en la suya cuando fue abordado por Karui.

- ¿Cómo lo llevas? - le interrogó - ¿Te vas poniendo al día?

- Mendokusei... déjame al menos llegar a mi sitio. Mirad que sois agobiantes las mujeres.

- Te necesitamos al 100% para el proyecto de ciencias. Samui no va a permitir que por tu culpa nuestras posibilidades de hacer un buen proyecto disminuyan.

- No, ni tu tampoco, por lo que veo. Ahhhh... no me agobiéis, soy vago pero no un inútil.

- Tío, lo tienes muy mal - comentó riendo a su lado Omoi - Estas lobas te van a comer.

- ¡Tu cállate, que solo sabes decir tonterías! - le gruñó Karui.

- Oye - la ignoró Omoi - ¿Te dijo algo tu amiga de mí?

- ¿Qué amiga?

- Esa, la guapa, la de las coletas rubias.

- ¿Temari?

- Si, esa, espero que no haya puesto sus ojos en mi porque me dolería romperle el corazón.

Shikamaru la miró entornando los ojos ¿Pero ese chico estaba bien de la cabeza?

- Hablando de ojos, tío - continuó Omoi - ¿Qué ha sido eso?

- Un accidente aéreo. Un objeto que volaba y mi ojo que se interpuso en su trayectoria.

- ¿No te habrá hecho eso Sasuke? - llegó alarmada hasta él Shiho.

- ¿Sasuke? ¡No!

- ¿Te has pegado con el imbécil del Uchiha? - intervino de pronto Karui.

- ¡No!

- ¿Y cómo te has dejado hacer eso? - gritó ahora Sora.

- ¿Pero que...? - empezó a decir Shikamaru - No me he pegado con el Uchiha. Ha sido un accidente. Que problemático que es todo esto.

- ¿Has traído mis apuntes? - habló ahora muy seria Samui, cosa que agradeció Shikamaru, a ver si así esa absurda conversación se acababa.

Shino vio entrar a Akane y Sakura en el aula. Mientras Sakura se acercó a Sasori para saludarle, Akane cruzó una rápida mirada con él, dejó la cartera en su asiento y volvió a salir por la puerta rápidamente. Shino concluyó que iba a hablar con Sasuke así que, mientras esperaba su regreso se fijó en ese hecho insólito que había visto y que pareció ignorar por centrar su atención en Akane, Sakura saludando y además sonriendo a Sasori... si que era curioso, pensaba que Sakura no le soportaba pero quizás después del trabajo de debate que tuvieron que hacer las cosas hayan cambiado entre ellos; se preguntaba como reaccionarían Naruto y algún otro ante ese "acercamiento".

Igual de rápida que salió de su aula Akane entró en la de 2-1. Echó un rápido vistazo para localizar su objetivo y cuando lo vio se dirigió directa a él. Sasuke estaba y cuando se dio cuenta Akane ya estaba frente a él y antes de que la saludase la chica pegó su frente a la suya durante unos segundos tras los cuales se separó.

- Pues no parece que tengas fiebre - comentó Akane poniéndose en jarras - ¿Te duele la tripa? ¿Has ido bien al baño?

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa a ti?

- Compruebo que tipo de enfermedad tienes, porque tú estas enfermo, fijo.

- ¿Crees que estoy enfermo?

- O tienes un retraso mental que has sabido ocultar hasta ahora ¿Pero en qué estás pensando?

- Supongo que te refieres a la conversación que tuve con tu madre.

- Vaya, aún te funciona el cerebro, una buena noticia ¿Y ahora me quieres decir porqué le has dicho a mi madre que me has dejado embarazada?

- No te pongas nerviosa que no te conviene. Me dijo tu madre que estabas delicada.

- Ah, mira que considerada. Y supongo que estaría de lo más amable contigo ¿Verdad? - dio un golpe seco en la mesa - Hoy comemos juntos ¿Entendido? No me mires así, no va a ser una comida de futuros padres, mas bien quiero comprobar si tu enfermedad mental tiene arreglo.

Se giró y se marchó tan rápido como había venido.

- Menudo carácter tiene la pecosilla - comentó Tobi burlón al lado de Sasuke.

- Cállate y no te metas donde no te importa.

- Tobi cree que el embarazo le sienta muy bien.

- No me interesa tu opinión.

- Pero no parecía muy contenta contigo.

- Te he dicho que te calles.

- Vale, vale, Tobi se calla, Tobi no hablará más pero Tobi siempre tiene razón.

Akane entró en su aula y fue derecha hacia la mesa de Shino. Se apoyó en la pared y le miró cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Qué? - dijo mirando a su amigo.

- ¿Ya has hablado con el Uchiha? - habló Shino en un susurro, como era habitual en él.

- No, ese chico necesita una charla un poco más extensa ¿Tú que te cuentas?

- He de suponer que estas enfadada.

- No, estoy muy contenta. Que de pronto me salgan tres candidatos a padre de lo que sea que tenga me hace una ilusión tremenda, así puedo elegir entre uno tonto, uno muy tonto y otro tontísimo.

- Gracias por lo que me toca.

- ¿Se puede saber porqué le has dicho a mi padre que...

- No, yo no hablé con tu padre. Yo hablé con Takato y le expuse mis temores a que biológicamente no sea el padre Shikamaru y algunos inconvenientes que puede tener ignorar algunas consideraciones.

- Claro... y le dejaste con la boca abierta con tus deducciones, como a mi. Vamos Shino, después de decirle eso seguro que se puso a llorar.

- Pues si.

- ¿Y eso lo hiciste para reírte un poco?

- No. Verás, vi al Uchiha entrar en casa de tu madre y supuse que iría a preguntar por ti y que seguramente le diría algo como que él era el padre.

- Supusiste bien ¿Pero por qué no te limitaste a decir que estaba loco o algo así?

- Por fastidiarle. Mira, me sienta muy mal que me ignoren, tú no sabes y ese presuntuoso me ha ignorado. Ayer hablé con él, no discutimos, tranquila, ni nos pegamos, hablamos más bien poco, dos o tres frases, las suficientes como para darme cuenta de que en cree que tiene un 50% de posibilidades de ser el padre.

- ¿Y?

- Que a mi no me tiene en cuenta. No me está teniendo en cuenta y no me gusta que me ignoren. Que yo sepa fuimos tres los que nos despertamos en esa habitación, sobre la misma cama y los tres semidesnudos. No es que despertarais vosotros dos juntitos en la cama y yo tirado en el suelo y vestido, no, allí éramos tres y tan comprometedora era su situación como la mía. No olvides tampoco que tú llevabas puestos mis calzoncillos, lo que implica que en algún momento tuve que quitármelos.

- A ver Shino ¿Entonces todo esto solo ha venido por una... rabieta?

- No. Se como son tus padres y se que basta que tu madre diga una cosa para que tu padre le lleve la contraria. Pensé que tu madre enseguida empezaría a soñar con emparentar con los Uchiha y que a tu padre eso le sentaría como una patada.

- Eso es cierto. Estoy muy harta Shiho, muy cansada, harta de que mis padres piensen por mí, harta de intentar hacer las cosas bien, ya me he cansado. Siempre he hecho lo que mis padres me pedían, tú lo sabes. No he hecho otra cosa que hacer lo que me han dicho y nunca... - soltó el cuaderno y miró hacia la pizarra intentando que esas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir no lo hicieran.

- ¿Eso que parece son lágrimas?

- No, que va... es que estoy muy sensible.

- Si no veo mal que llores.

- No voy a llorar es que... a veces pienso que nunca nadie me ha querido. A lo mejor cuando nací si, supongo que me querrían pero luego... ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué nunca me lo demostraron? ¿Por qué mi madre es así? ¿Es que no le importo? Soy su hija, debería importarle mi felicidad pero parece que lo único que le importa es la suya. Todo lo hago mal, me esfuerzo, me esfuerzo y nunca hago nada bien... te juro que estos días en casa de las abuelas de Shikamaru he recibido más muestras de confianza a pesar de que no me conocían que en toda mi vida por parte de mi madre. Y ahora viene Sasuke diciendo que él me ha dejado embarazada y de pronto, después de decir que no volviera a su casa, mi madre me llama y... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora no le parece tan horrible que me haya quedado embarazada? ¿Ahora se me puede perdonar? Y mi padre igual, aunque mira a mi padre le reprocho menos porque al fin y al cabo él se pasa el día trabajando para sacar adelante a su familia y luego pasarle a mi madre la manutención de otros tres hijos, porque no te creas que mi madre le perdona una y no tiene tiempo de ocuparse de nada pero no entiendo porqué le parece bien que tu seas el padre y Shikamaru no.

- Es solo porque a mi me conoce y conoce a mi familia. Eso solo eso, se siente más tranquilo, dicen que más vale malo conocido que bueno por conocer. Tu padre te quiere Akane y se preocupa por ti.

- Si, seguro.

- Ya verás que en cuanto conozca a Shikamaru se le pasará esa tontería, a fin y al cabo Shikamaru te quiere y eso se nota.

- Pues con mi madre lo tengo más chungo. A este Sasuke se le ha ido la pinza pero bien.

- Yo además estoy muy molesto. Me molesta que a mi no se me tenga en cuenta. Ese niñato tiene que darse cuenta de que si él se cree con derecho a decir que el niño es suyo, yo tengo el mismo derecho, el mismo.

- Desde luego Shino, mira que eres siniestro ¡Madre mía que calor que hace! - cogió uno de los cuadernos que tenía Shino sobre la mesa e intentó abanicarse con él.

- ¿Por qué no te quitas ese chaleco?

- No puedo, tengo la camisa rota, me falta un botón estratégicamente colocado para que no pase desapercibido.

- ¿Sabes que las embarazadas tenéis la temperatura corporal mas elevada de lo habitual? Por eso el calor lo lleváis fatal o al menos eso decía mi madre.

- Así estoy yo últimamente con unos calores y con una cosa que no te cuento. Solo te digo que ayer, viniendo en coche le cogí gusto a los baches - Shino sonrió - No te rías, a punto estuve de decirle a Shikato que se metiera por una carretera lo peor posible.

...

Ino entraba en clase acompañada por Stella y Kikyo, nada más entrar miró a Naruto que parecía vigilar la puerta esperando a alguien. Al ver a Ino retiró su mirada rápidamente y la bajó clavándola en su mesa. Stella y Kikyo dejaron salir una risita traviesa y Naruto comenzó a sentir como le ardían las orejas.

- ¿Naruto? - llamó su atención Hinata - ¿Te... te pasa algo?

- ¡Ah, Hinata! No, no me pasa nada.

- Si, si te pasa algo - intervino Gaara - Que te conocemos Naruto, no lo puedes ocultar.

- ¡Ah bueno! Es que he roto con Ten-Ten, ttebayo.

- ¿Ya no sales con Ten-Ten? - se interesó Hinata.

- No - se rascó tontamente la cabeza - Creo que soy un poco crío para ella.

- Pues que tonta.

- No digas eso. Ten-Ten es una chica estupenda... y pega unas bofetadas tremendas, me recuerda a Sakura - dijo tocándose la mejilla - La verdad es que podía haberse ahorrado el guantazo, dattebayo.

- ¿No será que solo salías con ella para olvidarte de Sakura, verdad? - le interrogó Gaara.

- No, no que va.

Naruto dirigió su mirada hacia Ino y Hinata miró también hacia allá.

- ¿Te pasa algo, Naruto? - volvió a preguntar Hinata.

- Que te digo que no, que estoy bien - ahora rodó su mirada hacia Sasuke. Lo único que Naruto necesitaba ahora era un plan para acercarse a Ino sin asustarla o que se sintiese acosada... ojala el fuera tan listo como Shikamaru.

Ino miraba a intervalos a Naruto ¿Sería cierto eso que había dicho Ten-Ten? Porque a lo mejor no era cierto, a lo mejor Ten-Ten había dicho aquello para vengarse; como ella había dicho que dejaba a Kiba porque le gustaba Ten-Ten y la chica pareció sentirse molesta por utilizarla como excusa a lo mejor quería pagarle con la misma moneda... quien sabe o a lo mejor solo era una excusa barata para estar libre porque ¿Qué razón tendría para no querer a Naruto como novio? Si Naruto era una gran persona, se preocupaba por todo el mundo, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a quien fuera y además que con los años se está poniendo cada vez más guapo, a este paso terminará siendo igual que su padre y su padre, a pesar de sus edad, es guapo hasta decir basta. Además Naruto es divertido, un poco payaso, algo simplón a veces pero eso está bien... desde luego mira que también Sakura es tonta, vaya oportunidad que ha perdido... Espera ¿Y si Naruto lo que quiere es acercarse a Sakura a través de ella? No, que tontería, Naruto no tiene una mente tan retorcida... pero ¿Y si aún se acuerda de Sakura? A lo mejor Ten-Ten está equivocada y lo que le pasa es que no ha dejado de estar enamorado de Sakura.

_- ¡Atención a todos los alumnos! _- se oyó de pronto la voz de Shizune hablando y retumbando por todo el aula de forma metálica.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? - preguntó más de uno sobresaltado.

_- Os va a hablar la directora. Hacía tiempo que teníamos este sistema de megafonía y nunca lo utilizábamos. Atendedme que la directora os quiere comunicar algo._

_- Buenos días _- escucharon ahora a Tsunade - _Como sabéis hace unos años que este instituto prescindió de tener equipo de béisbol debido al nulo rendimiento de sus componentes._

- Vamos, que no ganábamos ni un partido - se oyó comentar a alguien.

_- Seguro que más de uno estáis pensando que somos unos perdedores pero eso era en el pasado. El consejo escolar ha decidido que de nuevo se va a incluir a nuestro instituto en la liguilla local. Esperamos que ahora el nivel de los integrantes sea más competitivo. Los interesados en formar parte del equipo pueden pasar a inscribirse en el departamento de deportes. Os esperamos a todos, chicos y chicas, ya que también se ha decidido, por primera vez y siguiendo la política de igualdad entre sexos que desde este instituto intentamos promulgar, que el equipo será formado de forma mixta._

Tsunade esperó unos calculados minutos para que los alumnos comentasen aquella noticia. Entre ellos Ten-Ten que cogía entusiasmada a Sumire de las manos.

- ¡Genial! Por fin nos dejan a las chicas competir en igualdad. Vamos Sumi, nosotras tenemos que apuntarnos.

- ¡Claro que si! ¡Con lo que me gusta a mí el béisbol!

- A la hora de la comida nos apuntamos ¿Vale? Va a ser estupendo.

_- ¿Ya lo habéis comentado bastante? - se escuchó de nuevo a Tsunade - Pues atendedme que traigo otra noticia. A parte del equipo de béisbol también se abre la inscripción para formar un equipo de animadoras, si es que alguien está dispuesto a hacerse cargo de él y llevar un seguimiento serio y formal. Y ahora ya podéis empezar con vuestras actividades escolares. Que tengáis buen día._

Ahora eran Stella y Kikyo las emocionadas.

- ¡Un equipo de animadoras! ¡Esto es lo más! - exclamaba Stella.

- Y por lo visto no hay nadie encargado ¡Stella tu podrías ser la jefa de animadoras!

- ¿Yo? ¿Tú crees?

- ¡Pues claro! Tú tienes experiencia de tu país. Será perfecto.

- Además si contamos con la ayuda de Ino - la miró.

- ¿La mía?

- Por supuesto. Tengo entendido que tú montaste aquel grupillo de animadoras para el partido de futbol.

- Ah no, no fui yo, fue Kumoyuki, pero yo ayudé bastante, la verdad. El diseño del uniforme si fue mío.

- ¡Y fue lo máximo! Te lo aseguro - decía muy aparatosamente Stella - Chica con mi experiencia y tu talento vamos a ser las mejores.

- Espero ¿No querrá ser también esa chica jefa de animadoras, verdad? - inquirió Kikyo.

- No que va, imposible, no va a poder, os lo aseguro.

- Entonces, decidido - decía Kikyo - Luego vamos a proponerlo. Tenemos que darnos prisa, antes de que alguien se nos adelante.

...

Los primeros en pasar la revisión médica fueron los de 3º. Los separaron en dos grupos, las chicas pasaban su revisión en la enfermería y los chicos fueron llevados al gimnasio. Allí, sentados en los bancos, esperaban mientras veían como sus compañeros eran pesados y medidos.

- Menos mal que este año nos han traído a un enfermero - comentaba Sora.

- Siempre nos traen un enfermero para los chicos - replicaba Haku.

- No, no siempre. Yo recuerdo un año en el que nos atendió una enfermera. Fue muy humillante.

- Bueno yo por si acaso me he puesto mis boxer nuevos - decía Omoi.

- Hay datos que si nos los supiésemos no nos afectaría demasiado - hablaba como quejándose Yagura.

- El siguiente - dijo con voz alta Ibiki que ayudaba con los reconocimientos.

Shikamaru se levantó y se acercó hasta la zona donde estaban Ibiki y el enfermero donde Utakata se vestía de nuevo.

- Hola - le saludó el enfermero - Dime tu nombre.

- Shikamaru Nara.

- A ver... no te tengo en la lista.

- Es que acaba de incorporarse a este grupo - indicaba Ibiki - Tienes que buscarle en el grupo de 2-1.

- Veamos... si, aquí estás ¿Has traído tu cartilla?

- Si, aquí está.

- Bueno - le echó un vistazo - Las vacunas están en orden. Ve desnudándote, quédate solo en ropa interior y mientras dime ¿Cómo es tu estado general? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Algún malestar?

- No, quiero decir que me encuentro bien.

- ¿Usas gafas?

- No.

- ¿Te duele la cabeza con frecuencia?

- Eso si. Padezco de crisis de migrañas.

- Espera, acércate ¿Qué es eso que tienes en el ojo?

- ¿Esto? Esta mañana me ha entrado un objeto extraño de forma algo violenta.

- ¿Y que ha sido lo que te ha entrado?

- Un botón.

- ¿Un botón?

- Si, un botón, un pequeño botón de camisa.

- ¿Y cómo ha ido a golpearte?

- Casualidades de la vida.

- Déjame que te vea ¿Estás seguro de que ha sido un botón?

- Bastante seguro.

- ¿Te duele?

- Un poco pero más que nada me molesta, es como si tuviese algo dentro.

- Lo que tienes es una herida. Tenías que haber ido a que te lo curasen, esto parece una tontería pero esas heriditas se pueden ulcerar.

- En cuanto termines aquí - intervino Ibiki - Te pasas por la enfermería y le pides a Shizune que te haga alguna cura.

Cuando Shikamaru terminó con su reconocimiento se dirigió con un papel escrito por Ibiki en la mano hacia la enfermería. La verdad es que ese ojo le estaba resultando cada vez más problemático.

Al llegar a la enfermería se encontró en el pasillo a las chicas de 2-1 esperando su turno para entrar. Allí estaban Stella, Kikyo e Ino hablando entre ellas. Jisei con Ryuko y Temari, Tayuya mirando a todas con cara de perdonarles la vida y Konan.

- ¡Eh! - gritó Tayuya al verle - ¿Que cojones haces tu por aquí?

- Tengo que ver a Shizune - levantó el papel que llevaba - Tengo un pequeño percance que hay que tratar.

- ¿Es por tu ojo, a que si? - indicó Jisei - No tiene buena pinta.

- ¿Quien te ha hecho eso, pardillo? - rió Tayuya.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Ryuko? - la ignoró Shikamaru - Estás muy seria.

- Estará preocupada por si ha cogido algún kilo - rió Kikyo - Cosa que no sería de extrañar.

- Pues tú, pija de mierda - habló Tayuya - Si has perdido algún kilo será porque tu cerebro está menguando porque tu culo está tomando proporciones colosales.

- ¡No empecéis a discutir, por favor! - intervino Temari - No tengo ganas de más discusiones absurdas.

La puerta se abrió lo que atrajo la atención de las chicas y Hinata salió.

- Ya puede entrar otra - habló.

- Perdona Hinata - interrumpió Shikamaru.

- Ho... hola Shikamaru ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Queda alguna chica en paños menores ahí dentro?

- No... solo Shizune y la enfermera que ha venido.

- ¿Entonces me dejáis pasar, chicas?

- Si, anda, pasa - contestó Konan.

Shikamaru entró y Shizune le miró completamente perpleja.

- ¿No te has equivocado de sitio?

- Perdona la interrupción pero me manda Ibiki-sensei. Por lo visto mi ojo necesita atención.

- Anda pasa - dijo cogiendo el papel que le enseñaba Shikamaru y lo leía - Siéntate en esa banqueta.

- Mientras podría pasar alguna chica y adelantamos con las preguntas - propuso la enfermera.

- Me parece bien.

La enfermera se levantó y se acercó a la puerta. Todas las chicas la miraron expectantes al verla aparecer.

- Puede entrar la siguiente. No se va a desnudar hasta que el chico se vaya, no os preocupéis.

Sin embargo, por alguna razón aquello no resultaba convincente del todo. Fue Ino la que se acercó decidida, total, era Shikamaru, era como su hermano, ya le había visto bastante en paños menores... aunque fueran más pequeños.

Mientras Shizune atendía a Shikamaru y le echaba unas gotas, este comenzó a prestar atención a las preguntas que le hacían a Ino y sobretodo a las respuestas de esta.

- Voy a ponerte un parche - le decía Shizune - Y no te lo quites ¿Entendido? Mañana tienes que ir al médico ¿Me estás escuchando?

- Parche, no quitar, mañana médico... entendido.

- Y te voy a apuntar las gotas que tienes que echarte cada ocho horas. Como tu padre tiene una farmacia no tendrás problemas... ¿Me escuchas?

- Gotas cada ocho horas - repitió.

Shikamaru se marchó y Shizune le pidió a Ino que se fuera desvistiendo. Ahora venía una parte importante. Se suponía que su pérdida de peso debía ser lo suficientemente alarmarte para que el equipo de atención del instituto llamara a sus padres, eso era lo que Tsunade había hablado con Kushina Uzumaki.

La miró desvestirse, realmente se la veía bastante delgada... demasiado. Por un momento comenzó a pensar que era lo que llevaba a esas chicas a hacerse a si mismas esas cosas ¿Cómo podía ser que llegaran a ver lo delgadas que se quedaban? Tan delgadas que ya era una imagen patética la que trasmitían... pero ya lo sabía de sobra, no era el primer caso de anorexia o bulimia que tenían en el instituto, por desgracia.

Primero procedió a medirla... 1,63... no había a penas crecido ya desde el año anterior.

- Sube a la báscula - le dijo.

Ino se subió temblorosa y con los ojos cerrados a la báscula. Shizune cogió la cartilla de Ino y vio el peso que tenía el año anterior: 46,200 kilos, que tampoco es que fuera mucho, la verdad. Shizune comenzó a mover aquellas cosas, esos contrapesos que Ino nunca comprendía como funcionaba.

_"37,100... ha perdido casi 10 kilos en un año... que pena" _pensó.

- ¿He engordado? - preguntó Ino con miedo.

- No hija, no has engordado.

- ¿Pero peso más de 40 kilos?

- No, tampoco - contestó Shizune mientras lo apuntaba en su cartilla - ¿Estás segura que comes bien?

- Si, claro que si.

- Está bien, toma.

Ino cogió la carilla y miró. Puso un poco cara de decepción, había adelgazado, si, y no llegaba a los 40 kilos pero no según eso no había adelgazado nada en el última semana... y eso que había ido sin desayunar.

...

A la hora de la comida, en la puerta de su aula, Akane se despedía de sus amigos, estaba dispuesta a hablar con Sasuke y muy seriamente. Jisei le volvía a preguntar si estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer y ella respondía completamente convencida que si, eso no podía seguir así, tenía que hablar con Sasuke y aclararlo todo y cuanto antes mejor.

Esperaba a que Sasuke saliese de su aula para preguntarle donde quería comer. Tenía que ser en un sitio solitario, el tema a tratar no era para que otros lo oyeran.

Pero el que se acercó a ella primero fue Shikamaru.

- ¿Te han puesto un parche en el ojo?

- Por lo visto me has hecho una herida, calabacita.

- Deberías pintarte una calavera.

- Eres como la décima que me dice eso ¿Qué? ¿Esperando a Sasuke?

- Pues si, aquí estoy, esperando al Uchiha.

- A lo mejor se arrepiente o se asusta.

- No, no lo creo.

- ¿Necesitas mi ayuda?

- No. No te preocupes, lo tengo todo controlado.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Segurísima.

- Bueno, pues te quiero dar algo - sacó el pequeño ciervo tallado en madera - Es un amuleto, lo hice yo, no está muy bien pero... es para que te traiga suerte. Jisei dice que las cosas hechas por uno mismo estás impregnadas de fuerzas positivas o yo que se.

- ¡Que bonito que es! ¿Y lo has hecho tú? ¡Es un ciervo!

- Vaya, lo has reconocido, pensé que parecía un ratón con cuernos.

- Que va, que va, si se ve que es un ciervo, gracias Shikamaru, seguro que me va a traer suerte - se acercó a él y le dio un breve beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Solo me merezco eso? - según sus cálculos Sasuke no podía tardar en salir… habría que aprovechar para volver a marcar el territorio.

Sasuke, al salir del aula lo que vio fue a Shikamaru y Akane besándose... estaba bien... que disfrutase de lo poco que le quedaba.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Bueno pues ya está todo preparado para la conversación y no penséis que no me acuerdo de los demás personajes, pero hay que solucionar el "problemilla" y avanzar._

_Muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios recibidos._

_**w.a.t.s**__., muchas gracias por lee y comentar, como siempre me animó mucho. Pues no hubo beso de Karin pero supongo que no tardará… ahí lo dejo._

_**Lala-chan**__, muchas gracias de nuevo por leer y el comentario siempre tan agradable. Para mi es una alegría que sigas leyendo a pesar de lo larga que es la historia._

_Bueno y como siempre digo, si no hay problemas actualizaré la semana que viene. Que tengais una bonita semana ¡Matta ne!_


	121. La realidad no es siempre como pensamos

_Vamos ya con la conversación entre Akane y Sasuke. Tenía que ser Akane la que hiciera entrar en razón a Sasuke porque el chico estaba dando palos de ciego y una discusión con cualquier otro no ib a servir de nada, solo para ponerle más furioso y que aún razonara menos. Como veréis la conversación se lleva la mayor parte del capítulo pero era mejor ponerla toda de golpe para zanjar el asunto y no alargarlo más._

_Espero que os guste._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**La realidad no siempre es como pensamos**

Akane esperaba a Sasuke en su clase. Había juntado dos mesas para poder estar más cómodos, sacó su tartera y la miró con desgana, no le apetecía comer nada. Sasuke había salido a coger un par de refrescos y mientras esperaba su regreso, Akane comenzó a pensar en la mejor forma de abordar aquel tema, tenía que mostrarse tranquila, segura y firme mientras jugueteaba con la figurita de madera que le había dado Shikamaru.

La puerta se abrió y entró Sasuke. Se sentó enfrente de Akane con gesto grave.

- ¿Estás enfadada conmigo?

- No, enfadada no, más bien molesta. Ejem, a ver Sasuke es que quiero que comprendas algo y no se como decírtelo de forma delicada.

- Me imagino que...

- No me has dejado embarazada - le cortó de golpe, parece ser que la idea de decirlo de forma delicada no la había convencido del todo- No quería ser tan brusca pero estas cosas es mejor decirlas cuanto antes. Tu no tienes porqué cargar con un error que no ha sido tuyo.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Estoy muy segura. Es bastante improbable físicamente.

- Pero no imposible.

- A ver como te lo digo... Antes de "aquello" yo ya estaba embarazada. Mira Sasuke, no se que te ha llevado a hablar con mi madre, no se porqué has podido pensar que podía estar embarazada de ti pero te aseguro que no es así y tenemos que aclarar el malentendido con mi madre.

- Pues tu madre, cuando le dije que yo era el padre pareció reaccionar como si lo supiera.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Que dijo? ¿Que ya sabía que yo era una guarra que me voy acostando con cualquiera?

- No, no dijo eso.

- No claro que no. Delante de ti se portaría muy bien, seguro que hasta habló bien de mí y dijo algo como "mi pobre hijita".

- Lo que yo le dije no fue tan descabellado.

- A ver Sasuke, es que me gustaría que lo entendieras. Estoy embarazada de Shikamaru.

- ¿Quien lo asegura? A veces los embarazos suceden de la forma más rara.

- No si ya rara ha sido pero no. Te lo aseguro yo y una ecografía que me hicieron. El embrión medía lo que debía medir un embrión que fue concebido... dos semanas antes de lo nuestro.

- Eso es muy relativo, puede ser que vaya a ser un niño grande, no puede haber tanta diferencia.

- La suficiente. Si hubiera estado embarazada de ti, o de Shino, eso hubiese sido demasiado pequeño para medirlo - Akane resopló - No te entiendo Sasuke, no te entiendo, cualquier chico en tu lugar se alegraría de saber que no es el padre pero tu no y no puedo comprenderte.

- Akane - Sasuke clavó sus negros ojos en ella - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- ¿Qué te iba a decir? No te dije nada porque no hay nada que decirte.

- Pero a Shikamaru si se lo dijiste.

- ¡No te fastidia! El es el padre.

- ¿Y yo?

- A ver Sasuke, tú no eres el padre.

- ¿Y si lo soy? ¿Quien me garantiza que no lo soy?

- ¿Cómo que quien? ¿Y quien te garantiza lo contrario?

- Sabes lo que pasó aquella vez.

- Si, se lo que pasó, que tu, Shino y yo nos enrollamos. Lo que no recuerdo es si yo llegué a más con alguno de vosotros o no pero mira, ya que sacas el tema, casi mejor que no hurgues en él porque si me tocas mucho las narices lo mismo te denuncio por violación.

- No quieras liarme diciendo tonterías.

- No, no digo tonterías. Yo no quería hacer nada contigo, no te ofendas, eres muy guapo pero no soy de las que se enrollan por enrollarse, deberías acordarte, no doy ni besos y si te aprovechaste de mí porque estaba... borracha pues... me molesta Sasuke, me molesta bastante. No me gusta pensar que usaste mi cuerpo sin yo saberlo, es lo mismo que a ti ¿no? A ti te molesta pensar que Shino te violó.

- Eso no pasó.

- ¿Y cómo estás tu tan seguro?

- Porque es imposible.

- Pues también es imposible que yo tuviese sexo contigo. Bueno a lo mejor si tuvimos algún tipo de relación sexual, no pongo la mano en el fuego porque yo estaba muy calentona pero te aseguro que no llegamos a mantener una relación sexual completa que incluyera un coito.

- ¿Estás segura? Yo no recuerdo eso. Te recuerdo encima de mi y como te movías.

- Vale, lo que tu digas - miró avergonzada hacia la ventana - Pero yo no me metí nada tuyo dentro... Me da miedo Sasuke, me daba miedo, no pude hacerlo.

- ¿Tenías miedo de mi y de Shikamaru no?

- Es porque Shikamaru no estaba borracho, tú estabas hecho un burro. Me cogiste las muñecas y me hiciste daño, me clavaste los dedos en el muslo, recuerdo tener marcas de dedos.

- Ese no fui yo, sería Shino.

- No, Shino nunca me haría daño, nunca. Shino te hizo daño a ti ¿No te acuerdas? Porque yo si recuerdo como lloriqueabas.

- Eso te lo estás inventando.

La verdad era que si, se lo estaba inventando todo pero le encantaba como el rostro de Sasuke iba cogiendo aquel rictus de terror.

Guardaron unos minutos de silencio mientras comían lentamente y sin mirarse.

- Puede que hiciéramos algo Sasuke - habló lentamente, intentando controlar su respiración y no parecer alterada - No lo voy a negar, ni a hacerme la santita. Estaba ebria y seguramente drogada y excitada, me desperté vestida solo con unos calzoncillos así que no voy a ser inocente y pensar que no pasó nada pero yo se que Shino no dejaría que me hicieras nada aunque él también estuviera ebrio y excitado... está bien Sasuke, no lo se, no se lo que pasó y tengo que ponerme en lo peor y aunque me ponga en lo peor y piense que entre nosotros tres hicimos una especie de mini orgía o un trío pues... no estoy embarazada ni de ti, ni de Shino y mira, esa es una razón más para creer que no llegamos al final, porque ya estaba embarazada y las relaciones sexuales me hacen daño y por muy borracha que estuviera si me hicisteis daño seguramente me negaría. Te todas formas esta es una anécdota que debemos olvidar.

- No es tan fácil de olvidar.

- Si lo es. Es solo una anécdota en nuestra vida, tampoco es tan importante, fue una juerga que se nos fue de las manos y ya está.

- ¿Y las consecuencias?

- No hay ninguna consecuencia. Mira, tienes suerte, puedes seguir tu vida tranquilamente, si tu crees recordar que tuvimos un revolcón pues mira, mejor para ti, ponme en la lista que chicas a las que te has tirado y ya está.

- No hables así, me haces daño.

- Has tenido suerte Sasuke, este problema no es tuyo, olvídalo.

- ¿Y si no quiero olvidarlo? ¿Y si es que estoy... sintiendo algo por ti?

- No Sasuke, no me digas eso.

- ¿Por qué no puedo decírtelo? A lo mejor lo que me pasa es que siento algo por ti, algo que nunca he sentido y quiero formar parte de tu vida.

- No sigas por ese camino.

- ¿No puedo sentir algo por ti?

- Claro que si, somos amigos.

- No, no es amistad, es otra cosa. Akane no seas tonta y aprovéchate. Yo te ofrezco algo bueno. Ni tu, ni tu hijo pasareis hambre, seréis unos Uchiha ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

- No, no se lo que significa ser una Uchiha pero si se que este niño no es un Uchiha ¿Y que será de él, eh?

- Tendrás muchas comodidades, ya no tendrás que trabajar más y podrás estudiar lo que te de la gana. Apuesto a que con los Nara o los Aburame no podrás hacer eso y tendrás que dejar de estudiar y tu madre me dijo que querías estudiar y ella también lo desea.

- Eso es cierto pero lo de mi madre no, a ella que yo estudiase o no le trae sin cuidado, será hipócrita - gruñó en voz baja.

- Pues si me aceptas a mi no tendrás que renunciar a nada.

- Uy que no. Para empezar tú eres muy orgulloso y eso no lo puedes evitar.

- ¿Y eso que tiene de malo?

- Que terminarás odiándome. Piénsalo, quedan siete meses de embarazo, siete, octubre, noviembre, diciembre, enero, febrero, marzo y abril... son muchos meses, muchos, muchos días en los que a veces te asaltará la duda ¿Será un Uchiha o no? Y recordarás lo que te he dicho y recordarás que te dije que Shikamaru era el padre y pensarás que Shikamaru y yo tuvimos relaciones sexuales y te preguntarás cuantas y entonces comenzarás a dudar de que este hijo sea tuyo porque te darás cuenta de las pocas posibilidades que tienes.

- Es algo a lo que tengo que arriesgarme.

- Ya, claro ¿Y tus padres? ¿Lo van a aceptar ellos? ¿Va tu padre a aceptar a una chica embarazada de alguien que quizás no es su hijo? ¿Y cuando nazca y os deis cuenta de que no es un Uchiha? ¿Qué va a pasar entonces? A ver dime ¿Va a ser aceptado en tu ilustre familia mi pequeño bastardo? Mira Sasuke, si yo hubiese tenido una mínima duda de que tu podías ser el padre hubiese acudido a ti, seguro ¿Sabes para qué? No para acoplarme a tu rica familia y sacarte dinero, que es lo que pensarían los Uchiha de mí por cierto, no, habría acudido a pedirte dinero para abortar porque yo no quería tener ningún hijo y tu familia hubiese solucionado mi problema.

- No. Estás muy equivocada. Mi padre no acepta el aborto.

- Vaya ¿Entonces que solución me daría? ¿Comprarme al niño?

- ¿Qué clase de persona crees que es mi padre?

- Perdona, no he utilizado las palabras adecuadas. Quiero decir que ¿Se quedaría tu familia con el niño? Si, es eso ¿No? Y seguramente a mi me daría un dinero suficiente para salir adelante o algo así y que no pasara apuros.

- Mis padres te aceptarían a ti como Uchiha.

- Ya... El problema es que, como te he dicho, este niño no es un Uchiha y dudo mucho que tu padre quiera como heredero de su imperio a un impostor.

- Tú no conoces a mi madre, ella me apoyaría.

- Vale, si, tu madre te apoya... hasta que tu mires a los ojos del niño y no veas los ojos de un Uchiha, hasta que todo el mundo vea que no es un Uchiha y lo peor hasta que tu comiences a odiarme y también a sospechar de mi. Hasta que alguien te dijese que soy una aprovechada y esa idea comenzase a anidar en tu cabecita. No Sasuke, lo nuestro no iba a funcionar de ninguna de las maneras ¿Sobretodo sabes por qué? Porque no estás enamorado de mi, porque no ibas a luchar por mi.

Sasuke no sabía que contestar. Akane tenía toda la razón en todo lo que decía. El era orgulloso, los Uchiha eran orgullosos y la vida es muy larga, demasiado como para asegurar que no iba a dudar de Akane ¿Y si ese niño no era un Uchiha? ¿Cómo se lo tomaría su padre? Incluso él mismo. Solo tenía 17 años ¿Estaba preparado para aceptar una paternidad que pudiera no ser la suya? Ahora se daba cuenta de lo absurdo de su idea. Se había dejado llevar por el pánico, si, pánico a tener que aceptar las decisiones de su padre y se le había nublado la razón.

- ¿Y tu que sabes?

- Se que no me quieres y con eso es suficiente. No puedo atarme a una persona que no me quiere ¿Te imaginas que nos casamos o algo así? Porque claro, si los Uchiha me aceptasen tendríamos que casarnos, no íbamos a estar rejuntados que eso da muy mala imagen... ¿Te imaginas casado con una persona a la que no quieres?

Sasuke sonrió burlonamente, claro que se lo imaginaba, no sabía Akane como de real se lo imaginaba.

- Y encima con un hijo que no es tuyo y que no quieres, porque tú no quieres a mi hijo, eso está claro - continuaba Akane - ¿Te imaginas no que puedes llegar a odiarme?

- ¿Y quien te dice que no siento algo por ti?

- Tu mismo. Hablas de que sientes algo por mi pero no te he oído hablar aún de amor. No te he oído decir que me amas y que lo único que deseas es hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo, a mí y a mi hijo, por ejemplo.

- Hay cosas que no hace falta decir.

- No. Hay cosas que si hace falta decir. A mi me hace falta que me lo digan. En mi vida nunca nadie me lo ha dicho, no he recibido demasiadas muestras de afecto así que necesito que me digan que me quieren para reconocer el cariño porque sino no se distinguir entre cariño o compasión.

- ¿Crees que tengo compasión contigo?

- No. Creo que estás muy confundido. Si creo que sientes algo distinto por mí y eso se llama amistad. Creo que soy la primera amiga que tienes en tu vida, creo que hasta ahora las chicas solo se han acercado a ti para pedirte algo, que las hagas caso, que las mires, que salgas con ellas, que te enamores... yo te ofrecí mi amistad, no mi amor y creo que tu te has confundido.

- ¿Y si estoy enamorado de ti de verdad?

- Mírame a los ojos y dime que me quieres., pero dímelo de verdad, con el corazón.

Sasuke la miró fijamente a los ojos ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Huía de un compromiso que le imponía su padre atándose a otro? ¿Estaba enamorado realmente? Esa chica le gustaba mucho, a veces soñaba con ella, le gustaba estar a su lado y sentir esa calidez que parecía emanar de ella... era igual que Naruto y desde luego no estaba enamorado de Naruto.

- Me gustas mucho, Akane - dijo titubeando.

- Ah, gracias, pero no es lo que te pedí ¿No estás seguro? No, claro que no lo estás. Me he pasado una semana fuera y no creo que me echases de menos.

- ¿Tu que sabes? Si te eché de menos.

- ¿Si? ¿Cuanto? A las chicas nos gusta que nos digan esas cosas.

- Me preocupé por ti, llamé varias veces a tu casa y me dijeron que no vivías ya allí y luego le pregunté a tus amigos por ti. Jisei me dijo que no te encontrabas bien y que vivías con tu padre.

- Y no se te ocurrió preguntar donde estaba la casa de mi padre y pasar a verme ¿A que no? Ya que estabas preocupado y sabías que no me encontraba bien podías haber pasado a animarme o algo.

- Te llamé varias veces al móvil.

- Y luego supiste que estaba embarazada ¿A que si? Sin embargo te debió dar igual, estabas más preocupado en el beso que Sakura le dio a Shikamaru y en que ella te rehuyera que en como me encontraba yo.

- ¿Tú que sabes si no me preocupé por ti?

- Si, claro, te preocupaste por mi, por eso saliste con una chica que se parecía a mi, que lo se, que te vieron. No, no lo hiciste, solo te preocupaste de ti. Si me quisieses me hubieras encontrado Sasuke, aunque estuviese en el pueblo de Shikamaru, tu me habrías encontrado y si realmente estuvieses enamorado de mi hubieses ido a reclamar a tu supuesto hijo. No dejarías que Shikamaru te quitase el puesto de padre... tu no estás enamorado de mi.

- ¿Shikamaru si hubiese hecho eso? - se burló.

- Por supuesto. Shikamaru no dudó en aceptar su responsabilidad a pesar de que para él era muy problemático. El no tiene una familia como la tuya y una vida tan llena de comodidades, en su casa no hay sirvientas que le ordenen la habitación, no va a poder pagar una niñera, como harías tú así que le toca trabajar, renunciar a sus sueños y aceptar un montón de responsabilidades que esperaba posponer varios años.

- Ya, o sea valoras a las personas por su grado de "sacrificio".

- No, lo que valoro es que Shikamaru me quiere.

- Creía que no creías en el amor.

- Y sigo sin creer, por lo menos no creo en el enamoramiento pero Shikamaru y yo... es distinto. Nosotros ya nos hicimos daño y...

- ¿Tu quieres a Shikamaru?

Akane miró la pequeña figurita de madera.

- Mira esto. Es algo que no es valioso, ni tampoco es que sea muy bonito, es pequeño y se ve que está tallado por alguien que no era muy experto, se supone que es un ciervo pero mas bien parece un perro. Me lo ha dado Shikamaru para que me trajese suerte lo cual es un poco absurdo porque no creo que un objeto vaya a atraerla pero seguramente Shikamaru buscó algo para dármelo y que me acordase de él, algo suyo, algo personal y seguro que estuvo buscándolo o no, quizás lo encontró al abrir un cajón, da igual, lo que quiero decir es que lo vio y pensó en dármelo… ah, no se lo que estoy diciendo.

- Estás diciendo que estás enamorada de él y que yo he perdido.

- Esto nunca ha sido una competición. Yo nunca pretendí gustarte, bueno si, como persona si, pero... lo siento Sasuke, siento si algo de lo que hice te dio a entender que quería algo contigo, siento si te di expectativas, si de alguna forma te insinué que quería... supongo que no fui clara contigo, me gustaba como me tratabas, me gustaba que me regalases bombones y fueses amable conmigo, eres el Uchiha y... siento haberte tratado como si fueses un objeto, lo siento mucho, siento que te hicieras ilusiones y no poder cumplirlas.

Sasuke volvió a mirarla confundido, desde luego que Akane no se parecía para nada a ninguna de las chicas que conocía, por eso le gustaba tanto estar a su lado. Akane se quitó las gafas y las dejó encima de la mesa, se secó con la yema de los dedos unas pequeñas lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos y por primera vez Sasuke sintió otro nuevo sentimiento: la compasión.

A su mente vino la conversación que tuvo el día anterior con Shino.

_"..._

_- ¿Que te pasa Aburame? - le había dicho - ¿Que tu también quieres tu parte de Akane?_

_- ¿Sabes cual es tu problema, Uchiha? Que no sabes lo que es ser un amigo porque en tu vida has querido tener uno. Naruto te dio su amistad y tu la has tirado al suelo, la has pisoteado y te has meado encima. No sabes lo que es la compasión, ni el cariño, solo quieres tener amigos que vayan detrás de ti y que hagan lo que tu les pidas, solo quieres un séquito que te idolatre. Pues entérate de que Akane no va ser tan dócil como te crees, no va a correr a tirarse a tus brazos diciendo que eres su héroe._

_- Solo lo dices porque tú no puedes ofrecerle nada._

_- Yo le ofrezco más que tu. Es mi amiga._

_- Más bien, por como te comportas parece que estuvieses enamorado de ella._

_- Lo estuve y no me arrepiento de haberlo estado, aprendí muchas cosas y conseguí una buena amiga ¿Tu que consigues con lo que haces?_

_..."_

...

Neji terminaba de comer en solitario, sentado en una mesa de la cafetería miraba a través de la ventana con gesto abstraído.

- ¡Hola! - saludó enérgicamente Lee - ¿Podemos sentarnos aquí para comer?

Neji le miró y después miró a la chica de gafas que estaba a su lado.

- Hola - le saludó Shiho.

- Hola ¿Ahora vais a comer?

- Si, es que hemos estado haciendo una cosa para el periódico y se nos ha ido el tiempo - contestó Lee.

- El tiempo pasa rápido cuando haces algo que te gusta - añadió Shiho.

- O estás en buena compañía - dijo Lee sonriendo claramente a la chica - He ido a apuntar al equipo de béisbol ¿Tu te vas a apuntar, Neji?

- Creo que no.

- ¿Por qué no? Tú eres buen deportista.

- No me apetece hacer más actividades.

- ¿Sabes que va a haber chicas en el equipo?

- Eso he oído.

- Ten-Ten y Sumire han ido a apuntarse también.

- Típico de Ten-Ten.

- ¿Y sabes quien ha sido la que ha logrado que el equipo sea mixto? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?

- ¿Tu?

- No, que va. Ha sido Shiho, ella es muy convincente ¿No es increíble? ¡Es que tiene todo el poder de la juventud en ella!

- No tanto - dijo la chica algo avergonzada - Solo propuse que ya que estamos en el siglo XXI deberíamos ir dejando atrás clichés desfasados. Hoy en día la mujer está integrada en casi todo, es un retraso discriminarla de un deporte solo por ser mujer.

- ¿No crees que podría estar en desventaja en un equipo de hombres? - se interesó Neji.

- Evidentemente hay casos y casos pero es un equipo de béisbol, no de lucha libre.

- Ten-Ten es muy buena deportista - añadió Lee - Ya la conoces.

- Si, seguro que Ten-Ten no tendrá ningún problema.

- ¿No es una chica increíble? - dijo entusiasmado Lee.

- ¿Ten-Ten?

- Ten-Ten también es increíble pero me refiero a ella - señaló a Shiho.

- Por favor Lee - volvió a avergonzarse Shiho.

- Shiho pertenece al consejo de estudiantes.

- Hola Shiho - interrumpió Ayame - Por fin te encuentro. Ah, perdonad, no quería ser maleducada.

- No te preocupes - habló Lee - Estamos entre amigos. Siéntate con nosotros. Neji ¿Conoces a Ayame? Es compañera de Shiho.

- Claro que la conozco, es la hija de Teuchi, todo el mundo conoce a su hija, se encarga de recordarnos mil veces que no debemos intentar ligar con ella.

- Por favor que vergüenza - dijo Ayame - Lo siento mucho es que mi padre es...

- Es un padre - terminó la frase Shiho - Todos los padres son iguales con sus niñas.

- Ya pero gracias a él ningún chico se atreve a acercarse a menos de un metro de mí.

- ¿Para que me buscabas?

- Quería saber si te apetecía apuntarte a animadora conmigo.

- Uy no, soy nula para esas cosas y además ¿Tú crees que a mi me aceptarían?

- ¿Por qué no? - habló Lee - Seguro que podrías hacerlo si quisieses.

- ¿Y te has apuntado? - preguntaba Shiho.

- Es que me da un poco de vergüenza.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañemos todos? - se entusiasmó Lee - En cuanto comamos vamos los tres contigo ¿A que si, Neji?

Neji no contestó, era inútil hacerlo con Lee y mas sencillo seguirle el juego si no empezaría a ponerse pesado, total, tampoco tenía otra cosa que hacer.

...

- ¿Te preocupa algo, Shikamaru? - le había preguntado Temari.

- Ah, mendokusei - se quejó el chico.

- Eso significa que si ¿Por qué la has dejado a solas con Sasuke?

- Porque confío en ella y tengo que demostrárselo. Ella quiere solucionarlo sola y yo tengo que apoyarla.

- Eres impresionante Shikamaru. Me preguntó porqué no pude enamorarme de ti.

- ¿Por que era un crío?

- Eras un verdadero niñato pero ahora eres impresionante.

Estaban ellos dos solos. Habían comido con Chouji y Ryuko pero estos se habían ido a dar un paseo; cosas de "ennoviados".

- ¿Y tú qué? - preguntó ahora Shikamaru a la chica.

- ¿Qué de qué?

- ¿Algún problema con Neji?

- No ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Bueno, siempre habéis estado juntos, os sentáis más o menos juntos, pasáis los cambios de clase juntos y ahora estás... aquí.

- Tú también eres mi amigo.

- Si pero él es otro tipo de amigo.

- No se a lo que te refieres. Simplemente me he sentado aquí, el primer sitio que vi.

- Estás poniendo espacio entre vosotros ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso el Uchiha grande te gusta más?

- No, no es eso... no es eso.

- Ah, si a mi no me parecería mal. Quiero decir que me gustaría saber que ya te has decidido por alguno ¿Lo has hecho?

Temari suspiró profundamente.

- Creo que ese suspiro significa que no.

- Es que no se lo que me pasa. No puedo decidir y se que les estoy haciendo daño a los dos.

- Pues parece que Neji está haciendo nuevas amigas, últimamente Stella como que le hace ojitos ¿No te has dado cuenta?

- Si, ya lo se, ya lo se y...

- ¿Te da celos? Venga, se sincera.

- Me ha dado rabia.

- ¿Mas rabia que si vieras a Itachi con otra chica?

- Pues no lo se.

- Pues es lo que deberías plantearte. Piensa que te dolería más y tendrás la respuesta.

- No creas que es tan fácil.

- Lo que tú digas.

- Solo quiero mantenerme un poco alejada de ellos para poder pensar

- Como veas - dijo levantándose y estirándose - De todas formas si necesitas hablar con alguien ya sabes donde estoy, ahora voy a un sitio. Nos vemos luego.

Temari se quedó sola pero no lo estuvo durante mucho tiempo. Kankuro la vio y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Que haces tan sola?

- Pues nada ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde has dejado a Sumire? Últimamente se te ve mucho con ella.

- Es una chica muy simpática.

- Y te aguanta, eso debe ser porque es muy buena persona y tiene mucha paciencia.

- Hola, hola, hola - dijo Omoi sentándose a su lado - ¿Te ha dejado sola tu novio?

- Shikamaru no es mi novio.

- ¿Y tu quien eres? - le interrogó Kankuro.

- Un imbécil al que le gusta tocar las pelotas - gruñó Karui dándole un capón a Omoi.

- ¡Ah! - se quejó el chico.

- Uh, eso duele - dijo sonriendo Kankuro - Yo soy Kankuro, el hermano de Temari.

- Este imbécil se llama Omoi, yo soy Karui. Saluda al menos ¿No, idiota?

- Yo solo quería acompañar a Temari, no hacía falta que me pegases.

- En este instituto las chicas tienen tendencia a pegar demasiado - se quejó Kankuro.

- Ya te digo - aseveró Omoi.

- Son los nuevos compañeros de Shikamaru - explicó Temari.

...

Sora y Naruto salían del gimnasio y lo hacían discutiendo. Sora no era un desconocido para Naruto, la verdad es que Naruto conocía a casi todo el mundo y es que siempre se hacía notar. A Sora le conocía del aula de castigos. El año anterior Naruto había visitado ese aula con demasiada frecuencia, ya fuera por discutir en los pasillos con Kabuto, Deidara, Sakon, Ukon, el propio Sasuke... Naruto era bien conocido por su impulsividad y por no contenerse nunca.

Sora era igual que él salvo que él discutía con cualquiera sobretodo si le miraban mal y por supuesto discutía con Naruto frecuentemente. Lo curioso es que luego eran muy amigos, lo suyo era lo que Gai-sensei solía llamar "peleas de camaradas".

- Tu eres un patoso, Naruto, contigo en el equipo de béisbol daremos pena.

- ¡Pues anda que contigo! ¡Si tu eres un manta, dattebayo!

- ¿Que yo soy qué?

El chico chocó bruscamente con alguien.

- ¿Tu, capullo, es que no ves por donde caminas? - le gritó una chica.

- ¿No serás tu la que no miraba? - le respondió a la chica de pelo rojizo.

- ¿Quien es este gili? - gritó Tayuya a Naruto.

- ¿Qué me has llamado, canija? - gritó también Sora.

- Eh, chicos... - comenzó a decir Naruto.

- ¡Tu cállate! - gritaron los dos a la vez.

- ¿Que pasa aquí? - intervino de pronto Jirobo.

- ¿Por qué te metes en esto, gordo apestoso? - gruñó Tayuya.

- Vamos Tayuya, si no te das prisa no podrás apuntarte al equipo de béisbol - contestó Jirobo.

- Porque tengo prisa que si no te ibas a enterar, payaso - dijo con desprecio Tayuya a Sora.

- ¿Quien es esa loca? - preguntó Sora a Naruto.

- Es Tayuya. No te preocupes habla muy mal y tiene mal genio pero se le va todo por la boca.

- ¿Acaso crees que yo tengo miedo de una chica? No soy tan cobarde como tu.

- ¿Que yo soy cobarde?

- Si tu, que tienes miedo de una nena.

- ¿A que no te atreves a repetírmelo, dattebayo?

- Yo no peleo con nenas.

...

Shikamaru regresó hasta el pasillo donde estaban las aulas. No podía dejar de pensar que pasaría tras una de esas puertas. Estaba intranquilo ¿Qué le estaría diciendo Sasuke a Akane? ¿Qué le diría Akane a Sasuke? ¿Cómo se lo tomaría?... Mendokusei, vaya si era todo problemático. Si pudiera se encendería un cigarro... escogió mal momento para dejar de fumar.

Anduvo lentamente hacia las aulas de 2-2 y 2-1. El aula de 2-2 estaba abierta y se podía ver que no había nadie dentro, así que siguió hasta situarse frente a la puerta de 2-1... bien, allí estaban.

Dio un paso hacia atrás y se sentó en el suelo apoyándose en la pared. No sabía porqué pero algo le decía que tenía que estar allí.

Cerró los ojos o más bien el ojo que no tenía el parche y comenzó a pensar que debería haber cogido un libro y aprovechar el tiempo un poco. Luego sus pensamientos se dirigieron a Ino, esa chica si que tenía un problema y bien grave.

Oyó la puerta abrirse y él inmediatamente también abrió el ojo de golpe mientras se ponía de pie.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Akane.

- Esperarte.

- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo?

- No. Estaba preocupado por ti.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por si me necesitabas y no estaba a tu lado.

Akane se tiró prácticamente a abrazarse a él.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - se asustó ante aquello.

- Nada, no te preocupes.

- Sabía que no tenía que dejarte hablar con él ¿Que te ha dicho?

- No, si no pasa nada, yo creo que me ha comprendido es que... Acabo de darme cuenta de que te necesito y eso me pone de mal humor.

- Condenada cabezota - sonrió.

- Ciervo del demonio... Hazme un favor y no me dejes nunca.

- Nunca.

- Bueno nunca se puede decir nunca, digamos por ahora.

- Ya estropeaste el momento, con lo bien que estaba quedando yo... problemática.

Dentro del aula Sasuke repasaba mentalmente todo lo que habían hablado. Tenía que reconocer que había perdido y era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado. Pensó que estaba enamorado de Akane, que lo que sentía por ella era amor pero cuando la oyó hablar comenzó a dudar de nuevo porque ¿Que estaba dispuesto a hacer por ella? ¿No estaba poniéndola de excusa para revelarse ante su padre? ¿Y que pasaba con Sakura? Es que Akane no estuvo durante una semana y él tenía que reconocer que estaba más preocupado de él mismo y su orgullo herido sobretodo cuando vio a Sakura con Sasori que de que Akane estuviese lejos, seguramente con Shikamaru.

De pronto se sintió solo. No tenía amigos, no tenía a nadie. Shino tenía razón, él no sabía tratar a las personas, solo las utilizaba y lo peor es que aun no sabía si sentirse mal o no, lo que si sabía es que algo sentía por Akane, que le gustaba estar con ella, se sentía cómodo, podía comportarse como él mismo ¿Si no era amor sería eso amistad? Sentía que cuando estaba con ella conseguían conectar... eso solo le había pasado alguna vez con Naruto.

Sus compañeros comenzaron a entrar en el aula, en cuanto vio a Naruto se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a él.

- ¿A si que como os va, dattebayo? - interrogaba Naruto a Gaara.

- Bien. Estamos empezando - contestaba el chico - Si ya nos va mal pues no tenemos mucho futuro.

- No sabes como me alegro, es que Hinata se merece a alguien como tu ¡Tenemos que hacer una fiesta para celebrarlo, dattebayo!

- Naruto - llamó Sasuke su atención - ¿Te puedo decir una cosa?

- Claro ¿Te pasa algo? Tienes una cara muy seria, mas de lo habitual.

- ¿Te importaría que te acompañara al terminar las clases?

- ¿A mi?

- Si, me gustaría... hablar contigo... Necesito... - había palabras que costaba decir más que otras - Necesito hablar con alguien.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Pues ya está, espero que no os haya decepcionado demasiado. Tampoco quería alargarla mucho, si algo no ha quedado claro me lo comentáis y siempre puedo editar el capítulo o tratar de explicarlo de alguna forma._

_Muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios que mandáis._

_Gracias __**Ale**__, gracias por leer también esta historia, espero que te haya gustado y deja de morderte las uñas que no quiero tener que pagarte la manicura._

_Gracias __**xD**__, no me había olvidado de ti. Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo y por encontrar tiempo para comentar a pesar de todo el estrés que tienes. Que bueno que ayudes a las personas a desahogarse y que intentes ayudarles con ese buen consejo. Te repito, gracias por encontrar un hueco para leer._

_**Lala-chan**__, muchas gracias, otra vez, por leer y por el comentario, como siempre me ha alegrado muchísimo recibirlo._

_Que tengáis todos una gran semana y os divirtáis mucho y los que estáis estudiando ¡ánimo! Nos vemos en el siguiente ¡Matta ne!_


	122. Dudas y miedos

_Ya está aquí el nuevo capítulo. Esta vez tiene varias cosas de Gaara y Hinata, no, no me he olvidado de ellos y claro Naruto y Sasuke. Además tiene un detalle que quizás los más espabilados descubran… a ver que os parece. Ah y por supuesto algo importante, Sai pide ayuda a los profesores._

_Espero que os guste._

_Tengo que, antes de nada, dar las gracias a Mara-sama15 por las dos imágenes que ha hecho, que es un detalle muy bonito y me ha emocionado. Si alguien quiere verlas puede buscar a Sumire Saewanaguchi en Facebook (esto es una historia muy absurda que no tiene lógica) y espero también ponerlas en mi blog (mirad en el profile la dirección). Muchas gracias Mara-sama por el detalle._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Dudas y miedos**

- ¿Qué te pasa Gaara? - decía Hinata - Estas como distraído.

- Perdona es que Sasuke le ha dicho algo a Naruto y ya sabes, Shikamaru me dijo que no dejase que Naruto hablase con él.

- Pero yo creo que lo que no quería era que Naruto hablase con él por lo del tema de Akane, para que no intentase arreglarlo a su manera o algo así pero ha sido Sasuke el que le ha llamado.

- Si, tienes razón, no es lo mismo, no es que Naruto haya querido meter sus narices en el asunto.

- Además... yo, no me gusta ser cotilla pero... Ino comentó antes que... que Akane estuvo hablando con Sasuke.

- Ino es que se entera de todo.

- A lo mejor es que Akane le ha dicho que, ya sabes...

- Que prefiere a Shikamaru y que está embarazada de él - reflexionó - Tienes razón. Que lista eres Hinata, te das cuenta de todo.

- No... no digas eso.

- Pero es que es cierto, siempre estás pendiente de todo lo que te rodea.

- No tiene mucho mérito, solo es que a veces pienso que no hago lo suficiente por mis amigos, querría ayudarlos más.

- ¿Estás preocupada por Naruto?

- Pues si. Naruto es muy buena persona y no tiene maldad ninguna y lo peor es que no se da cuenta de que hay gente con malas intenciones.

- Estás muy preocupada por Naruto - dijo seriamente.

- No más que por otros amigos.

Gaara no contestó, se limitó a mirarla lleno de pena ¿Sería posible que aún sintiese algo por Naruto? Es que hacía muy poco tiempo desde que se declaró a Naruto y ella estaba enamorada de él y los sentimientos no se olvidan tan fácilmente ¿Quedará algo en Hinata aún?

Hinata pareció leerle el pensamiento y casi con miedo puso su mano en la mejilla del chico.

- Gaara no... no estoy todavía enamorada de Naruto, solo es mi amigo, le tengo mucho cariño y no quiero que le hagan daño. No soporto pensar que mis amigos pueden pasarlo mal, no quiero imaginar que alguien hace daño a Naruto, él no se lo merece pero...

Gaara puso su mano sobre la de Hinata suavemente, la levantó de su mejilla y depositó un pequeño beso en la palma.

- Lo siento, no quería que te dieses cuenta de que me ponía celoso.

- ¿Te pusiste celoso?

- Solo me dio un poco de pena.

Gaara quería saber como poder explicarse, como decirle a Hinata lo importante que para él era, que cuando las pesadillas volvían a él, estar a su lado era lo que más conseguía calmar su alma.

...

- ¿Qué tal te ha ido con el Uchiha? - sorprendía Shino en un cambio de clase susurrando al oído de Akane.

- ¡Ah! ¡Shino por dios! No vuelvas a darme esos sustos.

- ¿Qué pasó con Sasuke?

- Nada. Bueno yo creo que todo ha ido bien y que lo ha comprendido. Le he explicado la idiotez que es que siga con esa idea, que ya estaba embarazada antes de nuestra orgía y que yo quiero a Shikamaru. Creo que cuando le hablé de que pasaría cuando naciese lo que sea y viera que no era un Uchiha fue cuando empezó a darse cuenta.

- Además supongo que con lo que es él seguro que sería capaz de pensar que a lo mejor ibas a ponerle los cuernos con Shikamaru.

- Pues lo mismo. Los hombres sois así.

- ¿Entonces le digo a mi padre que hable con el tuyo y le explique no que van a ser abuelos?

- ¿Y por qué no se lo dices tu?

- Porque a mi no me va a creer.

- Creo que tendré que ir yo a hablar con él. Ah, que no se me olvide, le he dicho a Sasuke que creo que le violaste.

- ¿Yo le violé?

- Me pareció más humillante para él que decir que él se equivocó y te violó a ti.

- ¿Y se lo ha creído?

- ¡Yo que se! En el fondo me da un poco de pena, la verdad es que nadie le comprende ¿Sabes que su padre quiere casarle por conveniencia?

- Eso es una guarrada pero bueno seguro que en su familia es una práctica normal.

- A mi me da pena. Quizás porque creo que se siente impotente ante una decisión de su padre y yo se lo que es eso.

- De todas formas será mejor que nos mantengamos alerta y no bajemos la guardia todavía.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer esta tarde después del ensayo?

- Quería ir a ver a Hana ¿Por?

- Anda que no eres tu pillín. No, por nada, por nada.

...

- ¡Malditos crios! - gruñía Anko entrando en la sala de profesores al terminar las clases.

- ¿Que te pasa ahora? - comentaba Kurenai sentada frente a la mesa principal mientras terminaba de guardar unos papeles.

En la sala además estaban Asuma, Kakashi y Jiraiya.

- Los de 1-3, he tenido que tener una charla con ellos, estaban comportándose de forma cruel con uno de sus propios compañeros.

- ¿Cómo de cruel? - se interesó Asuma.

- Tranquilos, creo que lo han comprendido. Es increíble como cuando alguien es más débil acuden todos los chulos como moscas.

- ¿Quieres que hable con algún alumno? - habló Jiraiya.

- No vendría mal que les vigilásemos un poco - añadió Kakashi.

- Perdón - oyeron golpear la puerta con los nudillos y todos miraron para ver a Sai delante de ella.

- ¿Si? - contestó Kakashi - ¿Querías algo, Sai?

- Me gustaría hablar con Jiraiya de un tema privado.

- ¿Conmigo?

- Si ¿Podría ser? Es importante.

- Claro. Anda, vamos al despacho de orientación. Bueno luego nos vemos - se despidió de los demás profesores.

- Hasta luego Jiraiya - le despidieron a su vez.

- Que extraño - comentó Kurenai cuando se hubieron marchado - ¿Que pasará?

- Tendrá algún problema típico de chicos - contestó Kakashi.

- Sai siempre ha sido un alumno muy extraño - añadió Anko.

- ¿No será por lo de Hanakiri? - apuntó Asuma - Últimamente se junta mucho con él.

- Por favor Asuma - gruñó Anko - ¿No irás tu ahora a salir con cosas de homófobos?

- No, yo no. Lo digo por otros alumnos. Quizás se metan con él o algo.

- O quizás se siente confuso consigo mismo - apuntó Kakashi - Quizás quiere ser su amigo pero le molesta lo que otros crean de él.

- Puede ser - reflexionó Kurenai - Ser adolescente es muy complicado aunque Sai siempre me ha parecido muy centrado.

- Eso lo dices porque no deja que sus sentimientos influyan en sus decisiones - habló Kakashi - A saber lo que pasará por su cabeza.

- ¿Que tal la mañana? - dijo Tsunade entrando seguida de Shizune - Ha estado bien movidita ¿verdad?

- Bastante - respondió Anko - Los exámenes médicos han revolucionado a los chicos y eso que esta vez no les hemos hecho análisis de sangre.

- Dímelo a mi - añadió Shizune sentándose pesadamente en una de las sillas - Por cierto Kurenai ¿Has visto ya el expediente de Yamanaka?

- Claro, por supuesto y ahora voy a llamar ya a sus padres. Este tema no lo podemos dejar correr ni un minuto más.

- ¿Los llamas tu o prefieres que lo haga yo? - preguntó Tsunade.

- Lo haré yo, si los llamas tu se alarmarán más y lo mismo la chica se pone más en alerta.

- De acuerdo, pero hazlo hoy sin falta. A ver si puede ser que vengan mañana mismo a hablar contigo.

- Pobre chica - comentó Anko - Es una verdadera pena.

- Sobretodo porque ha sido una alumna ejemplar hasta ahora - afirmó Asuma - De las mejores. Ella subía la media de toda la clase.

- Y la mejor trabajando en grupo - añadió Kakashi.

- Es lo que suele pasar - habló Asuma - Es por su afán de perfeccionismo en todo.

- Pues tenemos que ayudarla - fue rotunda Tsunade - Hay que convencer a sus padres para que visiten a Kushina cuanto antes ¿Y Jiraiya? ¿No estaba aquí?

- Ha venido un alumno que quería hablar con él - contestó Anko.

- Espero que no tarde mucho. Le dije a mi hermano que le llevaría a su casa esta tarde, está deseando verle.

- ¿Tu hermano Nawaki está en la ciudad? - se interesó Shizune.

- Si. Se ha trasladado a vivir a su casa de las afueras. Creo que quiere hacer algún tipo de negocio por aquí.

...

Jiraiya se había sentado en su sillón del despacho que compartían él, Kurenai y Genma, el despacho del equipo de orientación y le había pedido a Sai que se sentase también.

- Dime que problema tienes.

- No es que tenga yo el problema. Bueno, si lo tengo pero técnicamente no es mi problema.

- ¿Entonces?

- Se trata de Misaki Hanakiri ¿Sabes a quien me refiero?

- Claro que lo se. Se quien es Misaki Hanakiri ¿Qué problema tienes con ese chico? Tengo entendido que sois amigos ¿Te ha molestado algo de él?

- No, no, para nada. Es una persona educada y respetuosa, no tengo ningún problema con él, ni con su orientación sexual.

- Eso es bueno ¿Entonces que es lo que pasa? ¿Hay alguien que te molesta por tu amistad con él?

- Nadie me ha molestado y me daría igual lo que dijeran. No sería de buen amigo que basase mi amistad en los rumores o críticas de otras personas.

Jiraiya sonrió y se recostó en el sillón cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Eso lo has leído en algún libro de los tuyos?

- Pues lo he leído pero también me lo dice mi propio razonamiento.

- Eso está bien. Uno debe ser capaz de decidir sus amigos ¿Y cual es el problema entonces?

- El problema es que se que el novio de su madre le maltrata.

- Eso que dices es muy serio - Jiraiya puso cara grave - ¿Son solo sospechas o lo sabes seguro?

- Lo se seguro. Misaki tiene golpes en su cuerpo, golpes que no han podido hacerse por caerse o darse con una puerta.

- Tiene el brazo roto, cierto, pero dio una buena excusa para eso y los accidentes suceden. Necesitas una buena prueba para mostrar ante una acusación tan fuerte.

- Es que lo se.

- ¿Te lo ha dicho él?

- Si y no. Reconoce que a veces se ha llevado algún golpe pero dice que se lo merece.

- ¿El dice que se lo merece?

- Por favor, sensei, tienes que hablar con él y hacerle entender que por mucho que su madre y él le deban a Orochimaru no puede dejar que le trate de ese manera. Yo he estado en su casa y he hablado con su madre y...

- Espera, espera... ¿Has dicho Orochimaru? - Jiraiya descruzó los brazos se incorporó hacia delante.

- Si. Es el novio de su madre.

- ¿Orochimaru? ¿Te refieres al mismo Orochimaru que yo creo?

- El que fue profesor en este instituto.

- ¿El que reclutó para su academia a Sasuke Uchiha?

- Ese mismo.

- No me lo puedo creer - resopló volviéndose a recostar en el sillón - ¿Es el novio de la madre de Hanakiri?

- Si y les pega.

- ¿Y su madre? ¿Tú sabes lo que dice?

- Su madre es... creo que es una alcohólica.

- No, si, si lo es, al menos lo era cuando pasó todo aquello con ese chico... Este es un tema muy grave - musitó.

- Jiraiya-sensei, Misaki no quiere denunciarle porque dice que le debe mucho.

- Si... es lo que suele pasar. No te preocupes Sai, ya me ocupo yo de todo esto.

- Pero...

- No te preocupes, has hecho lo que tenías que hacer - dijo Jiraiya con aire distraído - Ahora ve a tu casa ¡Ah! y compórtate con Misaki como si no hubieses hablado conmigo, no le digas nada.

Sai no parecía muy convencido pero optó por guardar silencio, levantarse y despedirse. Jiraiya parecía completamente abstraído en sus pensamientos.

- Sai - le dijo antes de que saliera por la puerta - Has hecho bien en decírmelo. Procura no involucrarte con Orochimaru. Se prudente y no te preocupes más. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de ayudar a Misaki.

- ¿De verdad?

- Te lo aseguro.

Normalmente cualquier aviso de malos tratos hacia un alumno era recibido por Jiraiya con preocupación pero en este caso además le producía mal humor. Que Orochimaru estuviese implicado no le hacía ninguna gracia, ya habían tenido bastantes problemas con él en el pasado, demasiado, sobretodo él y Tsunade personalmente como para que ahora volviese a crearlos. Esto no iba a terminar bien, de hecho es que no tenía que terminar bien... no podía creer que su antiguo compañero pudiese ser... la clase de persona que era.

...

Salían del instituto, mientras Hinata hablaba con Temari, Gaara se había parado en seco mirando fijamente a Sakura hablando con Sasori.

- ¿No sientes unos ojos clavados en ti? - le dijo Sasori a Sakura.

- ¿Por no?

- Allí, tu amigo el de Suna.

Sakura se giró y vio a Gaara acercándose a ella con esa cara que parecía dar miedo.

- ¿Te está molestando, Sakura? - dijo secamente.

- No, que va, es que ahora somos compañeros y tenemos cosas que hacer juntos.

- Déjalo Sakura, no tienes que darle explicaciones ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo?

- Sabes que si - respondió Gaara - Todos los problemas.

- Pues vete acostumbrando porque no voy a esconderme para que tú no me veas.

- Gaara - se apresuró a hablar Sakura - Luego hablamos, vale, las cosas no son lo que parecen, te lo aseguro, luego hablamos.

Gaara no dijo nada, solo miró a Sakura y después a Sasori y se marchó. Estaba bastante molesto, sabía que no tenía derecho a decirle a Sakura con quien puede o no puede hablar pero es que él no soportaba a Sasori, no podía, ni quería perdonar lo que le había hecho a Hinata y no iba a mostrarse ni amable, ni simpático con él, es más, ni quería tratarle.

Vio a Shikamaru y olvidando momentáneamente su enfado se apresuró a acercarse a él.

- Hola Gaara - dijo este nada más verle acercarse - ¿Sucede algo?

- Sasuke le ha dicho a Naruto que quería hablar con él.

Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua.

- Bueno, Akane ha estado hablando con Sasuke y según dice parece que no ha reaccionado mal... Naruto aprecia mucho a Sasuke, en realidad creo que es la única persona que le aprecia... quizás necesite hablar con alguien.

- Te lo digo por lo que me pediste.

- Ya, cierto. Bueno es que ahora las circunstancias han cambiado. Quizás le venga bien hablar con Naruto.

- Yo creo que debemos dejarles hablar. Si hay alguien capaz de llegar al corazón de los demás es Naruto. Lo hizo conmigo, lo hizo con Neji, no veo porqué no iba a hacerlo con Sasuke.

- Supongo que debería dar una oportunidad a ese cabeza hueca.

- A ti te aprecia mucho también, no haría nada que te hiciera daño.

- Supongo.

- ¿Has visto a Sakura hablando con Sasori?

- Shizune les puso juntos en un trabajo, quizás sea por eso.

- No me gusta nada.

- Sakura es una chica muy inteligente, no te preocupes por ella, seguro que sabe lo que hace.

- Si tú lo dices, pero no me gusta nada.

- Relájate un poco. A mi tampoco me gusta ese chico pero llevamos años criticando a Sakura por ir detrás de Sasuke, ahora está intentando cambiar, es mejor que no la agobiemos criticando cualquier cosa que haga.

Samui, Omoi y Karui se juntaban con Hinata y Temari, Gaara les observó.

- Antes has estado hablando con mi hermana, te he visto.

- Si, he comido con ella.

- ¿Tu sabes lo que le pasa, verdad?

- Bueno, mas o menos.

- Si, si que lo sabes, ella tiene mucha confianza contigo. A mi me tiene muy preocupado. Hace una semana que... bueno... Temari me tiene preocupado, no quiere salir, huye prácticamente de Neji, se ha pasado el fin de semana en casa prácticamente, no parece la misma.

- Vaya - Shikamaru suspiró profundamente - Está peor de lo que ella dice.

- No te voy a pedir que me cuentes lo que ella no me quiere contar pero es la primera vez que la veo tan baja de moral, ella siempre ha sido una mujer fuerte.

- Supongo que necesita distraerse. Si sigue dándole vueltas a lo mismo va a terminar deprimiéndose.

Hablando habían llegado a las puertas del instituto, allí, Akane, Ryuko y Jisei hablaban con Shikato que acababa de bajar del coche. Ino les adelantó, iba al lado de Stella y Kikyo.

- Es ese chico - la oyeron decir riendo tontamente - ¿Queréis conocerlo?

- Ay pero si es igual que el mediocre del Nara - comentaba Kikyo.

- Es que es un Nara, es su primo, pero es muy... interesante - volvía a reír Ino.

- Bueno el Nara es bastante interesante cuando quiere - decía Stella.

- Ay Stella - se quejaba Kikyo - Desde lo del campamento ese es que ya no eres la misma.

Ino se acercó a Shikato llamando su atención escandalosamente.

- ¡Shikamaru! - gritó Akane - Shikato nos lleva en coche.

- Bueno Gaara, nos vemos en el ensayo de esta tarde. Relájate un poco, andas muy tenso, no te preocupes tanto por Temari.

Eso era fácil de decir pero para Gaara lo más complicado del mundo. El no estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas, nunca se había preocupado por sus hermanos y ahora pasaban tantas cosas de golpe que no sabía como manejarlas.

- Oye Shika - le dijo Chouji mirándole con cara acusadora - Tu primo disfruta sintiéndose un gallito en el corral ¿No?

- ¿Celoso? No tengas miedo, solo dile que Ryuko es tu chica y no se acercará a ella.

- No estoy yo tan seguro.

- No le hagas caso, es que se revoluciona viendo ganado nuevo, según él a las chicas del pueblo ya las tiene muy vistas.

- ¿Y que pasó con Ino? Lo digo porque él es como más mayor que Ino.

- Lo dices como si fuera un viejo verde o algo así, solo tiene 20 años o así.

- Ya, pero Ino es muy cría y a veces se pone muy tonta.

- Mendokusei... no te preocupes, no es el lobo tan fiero como lo pintan.

...

Sasuke y Naruto caminaron un buen trecho en silencio. Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, Sasuke ya no sabía que impulso era el que le había llevado a decirle a Naruto que le acompañase y Naruto no sabía como romper el silencio sin molestarle y es que Sasuke solía molestarse bastante a menudo con él.

- Bueeeeeeeno - dijo al fin - ¿Cómo te ha ido el día?

- Bastante mal - contestó escuetamente.

- Mañana será mejor ¡vaya que si!

- No, mañana será igual ¿Cómo haces tu para vivir sin preocupaciones?

- ¿Quien dice que no tengo preocupaciones?

- No lo parece.

- Pues las tengo, ttebayo y bastantes pero a veces no merece la pena estar dándole vueltas y vueltas, a veces lo hago, no creas que no, pero mira, yo tengo una teoría, si piensas cosas buenas te pasan cosas buenas pero si piensas cosas malas te pasan cosas malas, las cosas buenas atraen más cosas buenas y las malas más malas.

- Típico de ti.

Volvieron a guardar silencio.

- Naruto - rompió esta vez el silencio Sasuke - Tu tienes muchos amigos ¿Cómo los consigues?

- Ah pues no lo se. Soy yo mismo y sobretodo intento comprenderles.

- Siempre me has considerado tu amigo.

- Mi mejor amigo.

- Pero yo a ti no te comprendo.

- Jeje - rió tontamente - No eres el único, dattebayo.

- No se que te hace tanta gracia.

- Es que tú y yo somos amigos. Hace años creamos un vínculo entre nosotros, nos entendíamos, éramos rivales pero a la vez amigos, nos ayudábamos a superarnos ¿No te acuerdas?

- Creo que me tomé demasiado en serio eso de superarte. Naruto creo que...

- Éramos amigos ¿No te acuerdas? Luego llegó Sakura y nos peleábamos para ver quien le gustaba.

- Yo no me peleé contigo por esa razón.

- ¿Nunca te gustó Sakura? ¿Ni un poquito? Vamos, un poquito te gustaría ¿A que sí? ¿A que si?

- Déjalo Naruto, no sigas por ese camino.

- ¿Te gusta Akane más de lo que te gustaba Sakura?

Sasuke se detuvo, por unos instantes Naruto se preparó para oír alguna de esas frases airadas de Sasuke, esas que le decían que no se metiera donde no le importaba.

- Pero Akane no es para ti - añadió.

- Hoy he hablado con ella y me siento muy mal. La he dejado hablar y hablar y no he sido yo, no se donde estaba Sasuke pero no he sido capaz de nada, me he sentido desarmado ante ella. Quería mostrarme orgulloso, quería... ser yo, Sasuke Uchiha pero... no se que me ha pasado.

- Quizás que has sido razonable.

- La he dejado irse de mi lado sin oponerme y me siento como si me hubiesen quitado algo.

- Has hecho lo que tenías que hacer. Ella va a formar una familia con Shikamaru.

- Yo quería...

- Sasuke, a los amigos no se les puede retener a la fuerza. No podías conseguir la amistad de Akane obligándola a aceptarte.

- Ella me escuchaba y nunca me pedía nada. No quería que me enamorase de ella, ni que la mirase con ojos tiernos, no quería llamar mi atención, ni tampoco me exigía que la hiciese caso continuamente.

- Eso es lo que es una amiga, Sasuke. No lo confundas con otra cosa.

- Claro - sonrió sarcásticamente - No se en que andaba yo pensando.

- Quizás te sentías solo.

- Quizás. Naruto... ¿Tú sabes lo que vas a hacer en el futuro?

- ¿En el futuro? Yo voy a ser famoso, ttebayo. Voy a ser alguien famoso y reconocido, voy a ser el primer hombre en pisar Marte ¡vaya que si!

- Hablo en serio, dobe.

- ¡Y yo también! ¡Ya lo verás! ¡Saldré en los libros de historia, dattebayo!

- Yo tengo una cita concertada para el sábado.

- ¿Cómo?

- Que tengo que casarme con una chica que sea digna para mi familia.

- ¡Pero eso es algo muy antiguo!

- En mi familia no.

- Lo siento, Sasuke, lo siento de veras ¿No te puedes negar?

- Si quiero honrar a mi familia, no.

- ¿Y no sabes con quien te vas a... citar?

- Tengo varias citas programadas.

- Vaya... que frío y triste suena todo esto. Pero el sábado no puedes, ttebayo.

- ¿Por qué no puedo el sábado?

- Porque es el cumpleaños de Ino y tienes que venir.

- ¿Y crees que me va a invitar a mi?

- ¡Vaya que si! ¡Ya lo verás!

Naruto se sentía preocupado por Sasuke pero también se sentía bien porque al menos no había reaccionado de esa forma orgullosa y pretenciosa como se comportaba últimamente, se le veía dolido y vulnerable y seguro que eso le hacía sentirse mal. Quizás su amigo Sasuke no estaba perdido del todo. Ahora se preguntaba quienes serían esas chicas con las que tenía citas concertadas... si que sonaba impresionante, a su edad y ya hablaba de compromiso, compromiso para casarse... quizás la vida de Sasuke era mucho más difícil de vivir que lo que él pensaba.

...

Hinata decidió hacer los deberes antes de volver al instituto para el ensayo, así luego tendría tiempo libre. En su habitación, abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio para buscar la grapadora cuando se fijó su diario, no es que no supiese que estaba allí o que hiciera tiempo que no lo veía, porque lo veía todos los días pero era algo tan normal verlo que ya no se fijaba en él. Era un diario blanco con letras azules, el canto de las hojas dorado y que se cerraba con un pequeño cerrojo; se lo regaló su madre cuando pasó a secundaria porque, según ella, a partir de ese momento pasarían cosas muy interesantes en su vida y a lo mejor le gustaría escribirlas y tener ese recuerdo. Eso era lo que le había dicho, luego supo que se le recomendó la psicóloga como ayuda para que ella pudiese expresar todo eso que sentía, el rechazo que sentía por parte de su padre, el miedo a defraudarle... Hacía ya años que no escribía en él, como que empezó a aburrirse de hacerlo. Lo sacó y rebuscó por el cajón hasta encontrar la pequeña llave.

Lo abrió, lo primero que vio fue una foto de Naruto, sonriente y feliz, como siempre... que pequeño se le veía, claro si tendría 14 años o así. Recordaba que esa foto fue su mayor tesoro durante mucho tiempo. Naruto, con su alegría y su optimismo siempre había sido una ejemplo para ella y ahora también aunque de otra forma porque ahora tenía a Gaara... Gaara, él también era un ejemplo a seguir, con lo mal que lo había pasado cuando era niño y todo lo que se esforzaba por superar sus malos recuerdos. Cuando conoció a Gaara le dio hasta miedo, con ese gesto de enfado hacia el mundo, ese desprecio con el que miraba y esa desconfianza... normal, cualquiera sería desconfiado si hubiera pasado lo que él pasó. Sin embargo fue conociéndole poco a poco y... eran tan valiente, tenía tantas ganas de recuperar el tiempo perdido y de ayudar a los demás... para Hinata no había nadie más valiente que Gaara.

De pronto se sintió confusa ¿Seguía sintiendo algo por Naruto? Porque le quería mucho y cuando hoy le había visto tan decaído en el instituto se había preocupado mucho, no podía dejar de observarlo pero a ella le gustaba Gaara, seguro, esperaba no tener confundidos sus sentimientos porque no se perdonaría a si misma hacer daño a Gaara... no, a ella le gustaba Gaara, seguro, no es que se hubiese apoyado en él porque se sentía rechazada por Naruto, no, seguro que no.

Lo que más aterraba a Hinata era fallar a Gaara o que él pensase que aún sentía algo por Naruto.

Cerró de nuevo el diario y lo volvió a guardar. Iría a hablar con su madre, tenía que decirle que ahora estaba saliendo con Gaara no vaya a ser que alguien se lo dijese antes, además quería hablar con ella porque seguro que la comprendía y la ayudaría con el tema de su padre.

...

- Ve a la cocina y siéntate Akane - decía la madre de Shikamaru - Ahora te traigo la merienda.

- No, no, por mi no te molestes, no tengo hambre.

- He dicho que te sientes. Tienes que hacer cinco comidas al día, es muy importante para mi nieto, su madre tiene que estar sana.

- Mejor no discutas con ella - comentó Shikamaru.

- Y tú también merendarás, los cuatro merendareis. He hecho un bizcocho y quiero que lo probéis. Es sin azúcar, para Akane.

- ¿Sin azúcar? - se quejó Chiharu - Pues debe estar malísimo.

- ¡Chiharu! - su madre la miró fijamente - Te vas a sentar a la mesa con tu hermano, tu primo y Akane y vas a comerte el bizcocho. He tardado mucho en hacerlo así que ni se te ocurra quejarte.

- ¿Yo también tengo que comer la merienda, tía? - habló con cierto tono de burla Shikato.

- Tu también. Vamos, todos a la cocina.

Y todos obedecieron, como buenos niños esperaron a que Yoshino les sirviese un trozo de bizcocho y un vaso de leche.

- A tu madre le pasa algo - decía por lo bajo Shikato en un momento que Yoshino salió de la cocina.

- Creo que necesita que el niño nazca ya - decía Chiharu - Lo mismo está empezando a practicar.

- O eso o quiere tener ella uno propio - añadió Shikamaru, todos le miraron - No se, a veces a las mujeres se os despierta el reloj biológico ese y os entra el instinto maternal.

- Lo mismo siente envidia del embarazo de Akane - dijo Shikato.

- ¡Pero si debe estar ya menopáusica! - gruñó Chiharu.

- ¡Eh que no es tan mayor! - disintió Akane - ¿Cuantos años tiene?

- Creo que 41 o así, no estoy muy segura, según ella a los 27 dejó de cumplir años.

- Pues entonces aún es joven para estar menopáusica.

- Pero es muy mayor para tener un hijo - volvió a gruñir Chiharu - Si hombre, solo me faltaba eso, otro hermano.

- ¿Les has dicho ya algo, Shikato? - dijo Yoshino entrando de nuevo en la cocina.

- Pues no, no les he dicho nada.

- Mejor - partió un trozo de bizcocho y lo puso en un plato - Así se lo digo yo.

- ¿No sería mejor preguntárselo al tío?

- No te preocupes, ya se lo he comentado yo por teléfono. Está de acuerdo - puso el plato en la mesa y se sentó al lado de Shikamaru - He tenido una idea que creo que os puede interesar, me refiero a vosotros dos y también a Shikato.

- ¿Y de que se trata? - preguntó Shikamaru con miedo, esperaba que ahora no volviese a salir el tema de que Akane debería dejar al niño con su madre y ella quedarse con Shikato en el pueblo.

- Shikato y yo hemos descubierto que su universidad está mejor comunicada desde aquí que desde el pueblo. Desde aquí puede ir en tren y no tardaría más de una hora.

- ¿Y desde el pueblo? - se interesó Chiharu.

- Tardo bastante más, así que lo que hago es quedarme en una residencia entre semana.

- Y le cobran demasiado y aún así tiene que coger el tren para ir hasta allá.

- Bueno es que alquilar una habitación cerca de la universidad es bastante caro - explicó Shikato.

- Así que - continuó Yoshino - Yo he pensado que podíais vosotros alquilarle una de las habitaciones que tenéis libres. Sería por un precio económico, no mucho pero sería una ayuda para vosotros.

- ¿Quieres que le alquilemos una habitación al primo? - se extrañó Shikamaru.

- Pues claro, yo os pagaría un alquiler, no me gustaría estar de gorrón.

- ¡Pero eres nuestro primo! - exclamó Chiharu - ¡Mamá, por favor!

- Yo lo que no quiero - añadió Shikato - Y no te ofendas tía, es hacer vida familiar. Solo quiero un sitio donde dormir. Prefiero pagar un alquiler y tener libertad ¿Se me entiende? Si me quedara como primo o sobrino seguramente tendría que seguir unos horarios y todo eso.

- Pensarlo - dijo Yoshino a Akane y Shikamaru - No creo que os vaya a molestar demasiado, a él le haríais un favor, pagaría menos de lo que ahora paga, viajaría menos y vosotros contaríais con un dinero extra que os va a venir muy bien aunque sea para comprar productos de limpieza.

Akane miró a Shikamaru.

- A mi me parece buena idea.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Es tu primo, es de confianza y la verdad que un dinero extra no nos vendrá mal.

- ¿Y no le molestaremos?

- Podéis dejarle una de las habitaciones de la planta baja, el comedor o la salita, así tendría independencia - añadió Yoshino.

- ¿Y las comidas?

- Por eso no te preocupes Shikamaru, yo me las apañaría como hasta ahora. Claro que si os molesto mucho no hay ningún problema, vuelvo a mi residencia y ya está.

- Si no te importa luego lo hablamos - respondió Shikamaru - Ahora tenemos que ir de nuevo al instituto para ensayar.

- ¿Ensayar?

- Están preparando una obra de teatro - explicó Chiharu.

- ¿Y os puedo acompañar?

- ¿Es que has quedado con Ino o que?

- No. Hoy me ha dicho que no va a salir. Ha quedado con sus amigas para ir a un salón de belleza o algo así a echarse no se que en el pelo.

Shikamaru le miró detenidamente y de pronto se le ocurrió.

- Espero saber lo que hago - musitó levantándose.

Se levantó y salió al jardín, allí sacó su móvil y marcó. Espero bastante una respuesta, ya estaba a punto de colgar cuando le contestaron.

_- Dime Shikamaru _- escuchó a Kankuro.

- Hola Kankuro ¿Tienes algún plan para esta tarde?

_- Pues no, ninguno, estudiar si acaso._

- ¿Y me harías un favor?

_- Pues no se ¿Que necesitas?_

- Es que verás, mi primo está aquí pasando unos días.

_- ¿Shikato? ¿Aún sigue por aquí?_

- El caso es que yo esta tarde no puedo ocuparme de él porque tengo que estudiar y Akane va a ir a la consulta del ginecólogo.

_- ¿Y que quieres que haga yo?_

- ¿No podías llevarle a ver Konoha o algo?

_- ¿Yo?_

- Había pensado pedírselo a tu hermana Temari pero ya sabes como es, lo mismo se mosquea.

_- Pues mira, a mi hermana no le vendría mal salir un poco, últimamente se está apolillando._

- Ya pero si se lo pido le va a parecer una encerrona ¿Que te parece si invitas a Sumire y a tu hermana a ir con vosotros? Incluso se lo puedes comentar a Kiba, seguro que Sumire se lo dice a Ten-Ten, las chicas son así.

_- Bueno, sería una buena excusa para salir con Sumire._

- Entonces ¿Cuento contigo?

Shikamaru regresó a la cocina justo cuando Akane salía de ella.

- Voy a peinarme y nos vamos - le dijo.

- Bien. Oye Shikaku ¿Entonces vienes con nosotros?

- Si, no tengo otra cosa que hacer ¿No molesto, verdad?

- No, para nada.

En teoría no era mala idea, la cuestión era conseguir que Temari se distrajese un poco.

En teoría.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Pues se acabó por hoy. Tenía que poner de Gaara y Hinata, hoy les tocó a ellos, creo que en el siguiente les tocará a Jisei e Iruka. Es más fácil hacerlo así, creo que los capítulos quedan mejor y se les dedica más tiempo a los personajes y se pueden explicar mejor las cosas, así que he decidido que sea así, menos personajes pero mejor, simplemente si no os gustan esos personajes pues saltároslos._

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por los comentarios._

_**XD**__, gracias, no importa que sea extenso el comentario, mejor. Gracias por leer, me alegro que te gustara. Si, claro lo de Sasuke tendrá que ser despacio y no te preocupes por Ino que los profesores ya se ponen en marcha, ahora vendrá quizás lo peor, que ella lo acepte. No me olvido de Tayuya, te lo aseguro._

_**w.a.t.s**__., muchas gracias por leer y por el comentario. Si, ya parece que se arregló. Tú tranquila que ahora viene lo de Ino y Temari, son dos personajes que me gustan mucho así que no es mi intención que terminen mal._

_**Emily**__, que alegría saber de ti. Ya me imagino que andarás liada, no te preocupes. Gracias por continuar leyendo a pesar de todo y gracias por el comentario. No te preocupes, pronto más de Sasori._

_Espero que la próxima semana no se me haga tan tarde (problemas con el pc) Que os vaya todo bien ¡Matta ne!_


	123. Avanzando despacio pero seguro

_¡Hola! Este capítulo quizás haya quedado un poco largo porque incluye un poquito de una escena en los ensayos. Quizás a alguien le interesaría leer el párrafo entero, no se, de momento lo he reducido bastante. Como en el anterior los personajes han sido bastante reducidos para hacer escenas más largas._

_Como os dije hay un momento para Jisei pero también le toca a Temari y es tiempo de conocer un poco más al primo de Shikamaru y la idea que este ha tenido._

_Espero que os guste._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Avanzando despacio pero seguro**

De camino de nuevo al instituto para el ensayo, Shikamaru, Shikato y Akane se juntaron con Chouji e Ino. Las dos chicas caminaban unos pasos por delante, Ino se había enganchado a Akane y le hablaba sin parar de la fiesta que quería hacer para su cumpleaños, parecía muy excitada con esa idea e insistía en que tenía que convencer a Shikamaru para celebrar también su cumpleaños.

- Parece que este año la fiesta de Ino va a ser la bomba - comentaba Chouji.

- Eso parece - decía Shikamaru con gesto de resignación - Pero por suerte yo estaré en el pueblo.

- ¿Por qué? - se interesó Shikato - ¿Que pasa con las fiestas de cumpleaños en esta ciudad?

- Nada, no pasa nada - contestó Shikamaru - Es Ino que le gusta mucho llamar la atención. Todo lo que ella hace tiene que ser exagerado.

- ¿Y por qué vienes tú al ensayo? - interrogó Chouji a Shikato.

- Curiosidad.

- ¿No será por Ino? - volvió a interrogar.

- A Chouji le gusta hacer de guardián de Ino - puntualizó Shikamaru - Los tres nos conocemos desde pequeños.

- Eso ya lo se, os conozco ¿Es que piensa que me quiero comer a Ino o algo así?

- Algo así.

- No te ofendas Shikato - intervino Chouji - Pero creo que no le convienes.

- Me encanta. El caballero Chouji siempre defendiendo a damas en apuros. Eres así desde pequeño.

- Hablando de damas en apuros - habló Shikamaru - Me gustaría que me hicieses un favor, Shikato.

- Hombre, si no es muy problemático, ya sabes que después de todo soy un Nara.

- Se trata de una amiga mía, una muy buena amiga. Es que está como decaída y me gustaría que saliese un poco a ver si se distrae.

- ¿Pero que dices? - alzó la voz Chouji - ¿Es que vas a hacer de casamentero?

- No, no grites, no grites. No quiero que la enamore ni nada de eso, es más no lo iba a lograr. Solo quiero que Temari salga y se distraiga un poco. Yo no puedo hacerlo y créeme, necesita airear su cabecita.

- ¿Temari? ¿Quieres enrollar a tu primo con Temari? - se alarmó Chouji.

- ¿Conozco a esa Temari?

- Mi primo no tiene ni una oportunidad con ella - ignoró Shikamaru a Shikato - Es que Gaara me ha dicho que no quiere salir de casa y... ah, todo esto es muy problemático Chouji pero créeme que Temari también tiene sus problemas.

- ¡Eh! - llamó su atención Shikato - Que estoy aquí, no lo olvidéis.

- Solo quiero que salga un poco con él a ver si deja de pensar en lo que siempre está pensando - continuaba Shikamaru - Además lo que menos le interesa a Temari en estos momentos es fijarse en ningún chico, te lo aseguro.

- ¿Me he vuelto invisible?

- Tu sabrás lo que haces, tu eres el genio y el amigo de Temari - se resignó al fin Chouji - Perdona Shikato ¿Decías algo?

- No, nada, solo me preguntaba si a mi se me tiene en cuenta en todo este tema.

- Es verdad - dijo Shikamaru - ¿No te gustaría salir a dar una vuelta con Kankuro? Tú conoces a Kankuro, iría también su hermana pero no creo que eso a ti te molestase mucho.

- Según he entendido quieres utilizarme para que esa chica se distraiga ¿cierto?

- Si, pero no te preocupes, no se va a enamorar de ti.

- ¿Ah no?

- No, antes te enamorarías tú de ella, te lo aseguro.

- Muy seguro te veo yo a ti. Que sepas que también se desplegar mi encanto de Nara.

- Tu encanto de Nara no sirve con ella.

- ¿Y si no me gusta la chica? ¿Y si es una estúpida insoportable?

Shikamaru se detuvo y le miró de arriba a abajo.

- Te gustará. No has visto tus muchas chicas como esa. Y no es para nada estúpida. Es atractiva, simpática, inteligente y aguda.

- ¿Y por qué está sola entonces?

- Ese es su problema, que tiene demasiados detrás de ella.

Al llegar al gimnasio Shikamaru y Shikato se acercaron a un pequeño grupo compuesto por Kankuro, Sumire, Ten-Ten y Kiba mientras Akane y Chouji fueron directos a donde estaban Jisei, Ryuko, Shino y Temari. Ino, por su parte, fue a sentarse al lado de Sai que dibujaba abstraído de todo, como era costumbre en él.

Después de unas cuantas frases y de preguntarle a Kankuro si podría acompañar a Shikato a dar una vuelta por Konoha, Shikamaru se separó y se acercó a Temari.

- Ven un momento, que quiero decirte algo.

Temari siguió a Shikamaru que se alejó un poco de los grupos.

- ¿Me puedes hacer un favor?

- Claro, dime.

- Es mi primo. Mira es que creo que va a quedarse a vivir como alquilado en mi casa.

- ¿En tu casa?

- Si, es que necesitamos algo de dinero y a él le viene bien y me preguntaba si te importaría dar una vuelta con él y enseñarle Konoha.

- ¿Yo?

- Si. Tampoco te pido tanto. Es que no me fío de tu hermano, ya sabes, estará pendiente de Sumire y eso.

- Es que a mi no me apetece salir.

- Mira, si Shikato no te va a molestar, ni siquiera le vas a interesar, por eso no te preocupes, no intentará ligar contigo ni nada.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Y por qué no?

- Simplemente no eres su tipo ¿Qué me dices? Solo hoy, por favor.

- ¿Por qué solo hoy?

- Porque si no vas tú lo mismo se lo dice a Akane y no quiero que pasen tanto tiempo juntos, ya han pasado demasiado.

- ¿Estás celoso? - rió Temari - ¡Pero es tu primo!

- Es un hombre y Akane tiene las hormonas muy revueltas, mucho.

- ¡Pero va a vivir en tu casa!

- Pero pasará mucho tiempo en la universidad y estudiando y con suerte ni le veremos.

- Me lo dicen y no me lo creo - volvió a reír Temari - Está bien, está bien, te haré ese favor, pero hazme tu otro a mí: ponte celoso más veces, eres de lo más divertido.

Poco a poco fueron llegando el resto de la clase, todos menos el profesor que debía supervisarlos. Para no perder más tiempo Akane decidió que debían empezar ya con los ensayos.

Shikamaru miraba a Akane haciendo lo que era habitual en ella: organizándolo todo. Sakura, Ten-Ten, Kiba, Naruto, Ino y Kankuro estaban a su alrededor escuchando sus ideas. Ella era así, no podía dejar de hacerlo, si no lo organizaba ella no iba a estar tranquila, menos mal que no podía coger y suplantar a alguno de los actores, o a todos, ya veía a Akane haciendo la obra de teatro ella solita. Ahora la veía ensayar una escena con Naruto, algo querría explicar, seguro.

- Bonita aura la que tienes - escuchó de pronto a su lado - Se ve que disfrutas mirándola.

- Me gusta verla así, como siempre ha sido, metiendo sus narices en todo.

- ¿Ha sido suya la idea de invitar a tu primo? - dijo mientras le miraba.

- No, mi primo ha preguntado si podía venir.

- Me gustaría saber que es lo que pretendes.

- ¿Pretendo algo?

- Si, lo noto, además te he visto hablando con Temari. Estás preocupado por Ino y por Temari ¿A que si?

- Vaya, a ti es imposible ocultarte nada.

- Se que Ino ha estado coqueteando con tu primo en el pueblo, me lo han contado Sumire y Ten-Ten, así que creo que no te hace mucha gracia y quieres separarla de ella.

- ¿Eso crees?

- Si y en la comida has estado con Temari, estaba bastante seria y teniendo en cuenta lo distraída que parece últimamente, que evita a Neji y lo que me dijeron las cartas, yo diría que tiene algún tipo de problema y creo que tu quieres matar dos pájaros de un tiro, quieres que tu primo se separe de Ino utilizando a Temari.

Shikamaru frunció en ceño. Mira que las mujeres podían llegar a ser retorcidas y lo peor es que seguro que en su cabecita todo tenía lógica.

- ¿Piensas que quiero que a mi primo le guste Temari para que se olvide de Ino? Ah, tu eres más mal pensada de lo que yo creía.

- Pienso que estás preocupado por Temari porque tiene algún tipo de duda que la está agobiando mucho, una duda que yo creo que tiene que ver con Neji y otro chico y me da la impresión de que tu idea es distraerla.

- A ver Jisei, te doy la razón en lo que dices de Ino, debería darme igual lo que haga pero es mi amiga y creo que Shikato no la va a hacer bien, ella está últimamente muy vulnerable y no es que no me fíe de mi primo pero...

- No, si te entiendo, te entiendo perfectamente. Yo tampoco me fío de Ino, de lo que pueda hacer y de lo que se pueda arrepentir por no pensar.

- Y en cuanto a Temari, pues si, me gustaría que se distrajese un poco, quizás está demasiado metida en sus dudas y no hace más que dar vueltas y vueltas sin ver más allá. He pensado que salir un poco la vendría bien, hacer algo distinto.

- Y de paso distraes también a tu primo.

- A mi primo no tengo que distraerle, él sabe como hacerlo solito.

- Pero de todas formas es lo que yo digo, quieres matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

- Es que no pude pedirte a ti el favor de que le ensañes Konoha. A ti te gusta Iruka-sensei.

Jisei giró rápidamente la cabeza para mirarle con la boca abierta. Shikamaru la guiñó un ojo.

- ¿Quien te lo ha dicho?

- Nadie. No eres tú la única a la que no se le escapa nada.

- ¿Es que se me nota mucho?

- No, para nada pero aunque yo no veo las auras si me fijo en mis amigos y me doy cuenta de muchos detalles.

- Por favor que vergüenza.

- No te preocupes, no diré nada a nadie pero ten cuidado, no me gustaría verte metida en ningún lío.

- Te puedes quedar tranquilo, ya sabes como soy yo.

- Hola chicos - saludó Kakashi entrando al gimnasio.

- ¡Ya era hora, dattebayo! ¡Menudas horas son estas de llegar! - gritó Naruto.

- Lo siento chicos es que había un atasco y...

- Ya, ya, deja de poner excusas que nos conocemos - gruñó Sakura.

- Pero de verdad que...

- Nada, nada, llegas tarde, como siempre - gruñó también Kiba.

- Bueno, vale ¿Y que estabais haciendo?

- Habíamos comenzado con los ensayos - contestó Akane.

- Eso está bien ¿Y los ejercicios para perder la vergüenza?

- Te estábamos esperando a ti - se quejó Ten-Ten - Es que nos gusta que tu también los hagas.

- Ah no, yo no tengo nada que ver con eso. Pero acabo de tener una idea… vamos a trabajar algo muy importante: la improvisación, además de para salir de apuros es fantástica para aumentar vuestra confianza.

- ¿Qué confianza? - se interesó Kiba.

- La vuestra, en vosotros mismos. A veces, durante las representaciones suceden "cosas imprevistas" "accidentes" y tenéis que saber reaccionar a tiempo, no vale con decir "uy, lo siento". Tenéis que demostrar mucha confianza, mucho aplomo en el escenario y saber salir de cualquier situación.

- ¿Y que piensas hacernos? - se acercó a él Naruto.

- Yo no voy a hacer nada… seréis vosotros… a ver… vamos a hacer un pequeño escenario… primero yo voy a decir un tema, que unos voluntarios representareis, así, improvisadamente.

- ¿Qué voluntarios? - preguntó asustada Hinata.

- De momento los que se atrevan, luego ya saldrán los demás.

- Espera, espera - interrumpió Sakura - Ejercicios de esos ya nos hiciste hacer una vez ¿Lo recuerdas? Todos hicimos un poco el ridículo improvisando escenas.

- Y es importante que sigamos trabajando ese tema. Venga, vamos a improvisar un pequeño escenario.

- ¿Tu vas a participar con nosotros? - indagó Akane.

- No, yo os observaré.

- De eso nada - gruñó Sakura - Seguro que te vas a poner a leer ese maldito libro que siempre llevas encima.

- Tú deberías participar dándonos ejemplo - añadió Akane.

- Está bien - dijo rascándose la cabeza - Será divertido. Yo iniciaré la escena y vosotros me daréis la réplica. Vamos a hablar de las premisas.

- ¿Qué es eso de premisas? - Naruto levantó el brazo muy alarmado.

- Unas condiciones, unas normas, so bruto - le gruñó Sakura - ¡Y no interrumpas más!

- Lo primero a tener en cuenta - continuó Kakashi - son vuestros personajes, tienen que ser de Europa, no sé, por ejemplo del siglo XIV o XV, época de caballeros de capa y espada, así que debéis actuar y tratar de hablar lo más consecuente posible con vuestro personaje ¿entendido? Bien, yo seré un caballero occidental… decid un nombre, vamos.

- No se… ¿Lope? - sugirió Neji.

- Si, Don Lope, seré Don Lope, un caballero de la nobleza, distinguido y bastante donjuán, mujeriego que se dice y ahora necesitamos un nombre para la dama que me va a dar la réplica.

- ¿Vale Elena? - preguntó Ino.

- Perfecto, Doña Elena, una joven viuda, perteneciente a la aristocracia, elegante, prudente y discreta, tenerlo en cuenta porque quiero que la que sea actúe así, no como una casquivana o una verdulera, bien ¿Quien se atreve a darme la répicla? ¿Nadie? Vale pues la escogeré al azar - Kakashi miró a todas las chicas - Tu misma, tú Temari, ven aquí.

Temari se acercó a él, a ella le daba igual, si había que hacerlo pues se hacía.

- Recuerda que eres Doña Elena, eres una dama, con una educación apropiada a su rango y a su época ¿de acuerdo?

- Discreta y educada… de acuerdo.

- La escena es la siguiente: Doña Elena está sola en unos jardines, esto van a ser los jardines, utilizad vuestra imaginación, cuando llega Don Lope, altivo y galán, ve a Doña Elena sola y decide cortejarla.

- ¿Qué es eso de cortejar? - Naruto volvió a levantar la mano.

- Que se la quiere ligar. Don Lope es conocido por sus conquistas y se muestra seguro de si mismo.

- Vamos, un chuleta del siglo XV - dijo Kankuro.

- Pero Doña Elena es desconfiada y prudente, además debe mostrarte turbada pero recelosa y debe rechazar a Don Lope.

- Eso si será fácil.

- Pero Don Lope es orgulloso y quiero que la situación se ponga tensa ¿lo entiendes? Y Doña Elena no debe en ningún momento agredir, ni insultar a Don Lope.

- ¿Ah, no puedo?

- Doña Elena es una dama del siglo XV, no valen las patadas a la entrepierna, ni los puñetazos. Eres una mujer débil y asustada, que como mucho daría una bofetada.

- ¡Pues vaya!

- Cuando la escena esté en un cénit, en su punto más dramático, quiero que otro de vosotros, el que quiera, un espontáneo, quien se vea con ánimo de hacer de héroe, salte al escenario en defensa de la dama. Quiero una discusión entre los dos caballeros de la que Don Lope se retire y luego algo como una escenita entre la dama y su héroe.

- ¡Vaya con Doña Elena! - se oyó comentar a Sumire.

- ¿Ha quedado claro? Bien, vamos a buscar un vestuario mas o menos apropiado y los demás coged un banco y ponerlo aquí y sentaos en círculo. Ah, el espontáneo que no olvide coger una espada.

- ¡Animo Kakashi! - gritó Kiba - ¡Que tu puedes!

Kakashi se puso una capa negra y se abrochó a la cintura un cinturón del que colgaba una espada.

Al rato apareció Temari vestida con un pomposo vestido de época y una abanico de plumas.

- ¡Qué guapa estás! ¡Y te queda bien! - dijo Jisei.

- No creas, no puedo respirar, me agobia, además pesa una tonelada, no me extraña que las mujeres no se defendieran, no hay quien se mueva.

- Bien, bien, perfecto. Pues nada, Doña Elena, ahí tenéis un banco, sentaos en los jardines y… que empiece la función.

Temari se sentó en el banco, no sin bastante esfuerzo, era más complicado de lo que parecía moverse con ese vestido. Abrió el abanico y melancólicamente, con un suspiro empezó a abanicarse, mirando lánguida a lo que se suponía era la lejanía. Temari ya no era Temari, era Doña Elena.

Kakashi, Don Lope, entró en escena en uno de los laterales.

_- ¡Oh! ¿Qué es aquesto que ven mis ojos? Doña Elena, viuda de Pinzón ¡Sola en estos jardines y a estas horas de la tarde! ¿Será que el recuerdo de su marido la mantiene intranquila? ¿Será que su corazón añora el amor perdido y se deja arrastrar por ese dulce sentimiento llamado melancolía? ¡Pardiez que no he de dejar que una dama suspire en vano! Tres años pasan ya desde el fallecimiento del difunto, tiempo es más que suficiente para guardar el luto, una dama como Doña Elena merece escuchar nuevas palabras de amor y serán mis labios los que las pronuncien o no he de llamarme Don Lope de Ulloa._

- ¡Ala! - exclamó Lee - Que manera mas fina de decir que se la quiere trajinar.

- Chisst, calla - le miró iracunda Ten-Ten.

_- Doña Elena - Don Lope hace una reverencia._

_- ¡Ah, Don Lope! No os había visto llegar, abstraída estoy en mis pensamientos._

_- Triste os veo Doña Elena y más triste aún es ver el brillo de vuestros ojos apagado por el velo de la melancolía._

Ahí comenzó la improvisada escena entre Kakashi y Temari, Kakashi en el papel de Don Lope intentaba conseguir la atención de Doña Elena, si no algo más y Temari, en el papel de Doña Elena, le rechazaba airada pero educada. En un momento dado Kakashi comenzó a actuar de un modo algo más agresivo pero Temari, fiel a su papel, contuvo las ganas de partirle la cara, que era lo que su natural instinto le decía y simplemente se limitó a hacer el ademán de darle un bofetón aunque Don Lope sujetó la mano de la dama y aprovechó para atraerla hacia sí.

- Esto se está poniendo mal ¿El que no va a venir nadie a salvarte? - susurró Kakashi al oído de Temari.

_- ¡Soltad a la dama, presto!_

Una espada apuntaba directamente al cuello de Don Lope. Mientras Kakashi suspiraba un "ya era hora" ágilmente soltó a la alumna y de un salto se situó delante de su defensor empuñando su espada.

La aparición del defensor había provocado un exclamación general entre los espectadores, sobretodo porque todos estaban demasiado metidos en la actuación del profesor y su compañera y ninguno se había acordado de que tenía que haber un defensor. Un Shikato con el pelo suelo y vestido con una capa corta y un sombrero con plumas, amenazaba al improvisado donjuán poniéndose delante de Doña Elena.

_- ¿Estáis bien, señora?_

_- ¡Don... Luis! - exclamó perpleja Temari._

_- ¿Que se os ha perdido por aquí Don Luis, Duque de Montemayor? - habló Don Lope._

_- La honra de una dama que vos estabais a punto de ensuciar. Poneos en guarda Don Lope que aquí y ahora vuestro atrevimiento habéis de pagar._

_- Mucho habláis Duque y las palabras se las lleva el viento._

_- ¡Basta Don Lope! No se como me he podido contener ¡En guardia!_

_Comenzaron a cruzar espadas ante una Doña Elena que ponía gestos de miedo._

_- ¡Pardiez! - grita Don Lope - Óyeme Duque o tenerme no sabré y seré quien siempre he sido._

_- ¡La ofensa que habéis hecho a Doña Elena con sangre habéis de limpiar!_

_- ¡Que tanto os importa Doña Elena! Vuestra dama no es, además no ha habido ofensa, su honra sigue intacta, yo no tomo mujer por la fuerza._

_- ¡Menos hablar y más actuar, señor!_

Siguió el cruce de espadas y frases hasta que por fin el defensor del honor de la dama consiguió desarmar al conquistador y hacerle pedir perdón ante las súplicas de Doña Elena que no deseaba que por su culpa muriese el truhán.

Don Lope se marcha, Don Luis guarda su espada, luego se agacha y recoge el abanico de Doña Elena.

_- ¿Cómo podría, Don Luis, agradecer el favor que me habéis hecho?_

_- Permitiendo convertirme en su más fiel servidor, Doña Elena._

_- Sin duda la batalla os ha confundido y os hace decir palabras sin sentido._

_- Sin sentido no, que de mi corazón salieron y si vos me aceptáis haréis de este el hombre más dichoso de la tierra._

Temari miró confusa a Shikato y luego a Kakashi.

- ¿Ya vale, no? No hace falta seguir más, creo yo.

- Está bien, está bien, ya vale. Un aplauso para nuestra dama que también ha sabido seguir la escena y nuestros improvisado defensor que... ¿Tu quien eres?

- Shikato Nara, el primo de Shikamaru, es que como nadie se decidía pues yo., en fin, espero que no haya molestado.

- ¡Lo ha hecho genial! - gritó Ino aplaudiendo - ¿A que si?

- Y se le veía bien guapo - murmuró Akane mientras se abanicaba con unos papeles - Carai entre él y Kakashi me... ufff, que calores me han entrado.

...

Después del ensayo Temari no tuvo ningún problema en ir con Kankuro y Sumire acompañando a Shikato, le había caído bien el chico y de pronto parecía tener ganas de hacer algo distinto y no quedarse en casa.

- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? - preguntaba Shikamaru a Akane.

- No, tu vete a estudiar que es más importante. Jisei me acompaña, ella también quiere comprar algo.

- ¿No tenías que ir hoy a la clínica?

- Si y voy a ir con tu madre, no te preocupes.

- ¿No puedo ir yo?

- No, tú a lo tuyo. Deja que vayamos las dos solas, también necesitamos conocernos un poco más y esta es una buena ocasión.

- ¿Tienes que ir a la clínica? - interrumpió Sumire - ¿Te pasa algo?

- No, vamos no creo. Van a hacerme una ecografía a ver si el embrión ha crecido o no.

- ¿Y que pasa si no ha crecido?

- Pues que se ha muerto.

- ¡Ah! - exclamó Sumire - ¿Y eso puede ser?

- Akane ha tenido unos dolores muy preocupantes - explicó Shikamaru - Mira Akane, me gustaría ir contigo. Si ha pasado lo peor me gustaría estar a tu lado.

- No ha pasado lo peor - intervino Jisei - Sigue teniendo la misma maraña de aura.

- Ya, pero permíteme que dude un poco de tus predicciones. Akane... necesito ir, no va a servir mucho que me quede estudiando porque no voy a poder concentrarme en nada.

Shikamaru la agarró de la mano.

- Necesito ir y no te pongas cabezota.

- ¿Tanto miedo te da que se hubiese muerto?

- Lo que más miedo me da es no estar a tu lado si eso ha pasado.

- No tienes que preocuparte, sabes que yo...

Iba a decir que no quería tener ningún hijo pero... pero eso era antes, ahora ya no estaba tan segura, además miraba los ojos de Shikamaru y no era capaz de decírselo. Puso las dos manos en cara de Shikamaru.

- Tú no quieres que se malogre.

- Akane... necesito estar contigo, tu te crees que no te va a afectar pero no es así, te afectará mucho y te dejarán ingresada para hacerte un legrado y yo... yo tengo que esta a tu lado.

- Está bien, iremos los tres a la clínica.

- ¡Que bonito! - exclamó llorosa Sumire - ¡Tontos! ¡Pues no se me salen las lágrimas por vuestra culpa!

- Anda que no eres tu exagerada ni nada - comentó Jisei. Y vosotros, no deis estos espectáculos en público, prefería cuando discutíais.

...

Después de comprar varias cosas y reírse un poco con varias anécdotas y cotilleos, las dos amigas se separaron. Jisei llegó a su casa, iba a abrir la puerta cuando esta se abrió repentinamente.

- Ya era hora, llegas muy tarde, estábamos preocupados por ti - le dijo Kisuke sonriendo al otro lado de la puerta.

- ¿Estabas esperando a que llegase detrás de la puerta?

- No, yo me voy, llego tarde al trabajo y es por tu culpa, si hubieses llegado antes no me pasaría esto.

- ¿Ahora vas a trabajar?

- Dije que iba a sustituir a un compañero y es una pena porque me voy a perder lo mejor. Bueno, hermana, buena suerte.

Jisei se quedó de lo más perpleja pensando porqué su hermano le deseaba buena suerte y porqué se quejaba tanto de que había llegado tarde, además su aura estaba muy extraña.

Oyó voces en el comedor y lo primero que pensó era que su madre estaba viendo la televisión.

- Hola mamá - dijo entrando - Ya estoy en casa.

- Hola Jisei, tenemos visita.

Jisei se había quedado parada mirando al visitante. Era Iruka. Como siempre que le veía sin esperarlo sintió como su corazón parecía darse la vuelta y un hormigueo le subía por las piernas hasta el estómago.

- Hola Jisei - dijo el profesor levantándose.

- Hola Iruka ¿Cómo tu por aquí?

- Ha venido a merendar conmigo y ha traído una tarta - contestó la madre.

- ¿Contigo?

- Claro. Iruka y yo somos muy amigos pero que no se entere tu padre que es capaz de ponerse celoso.

- Voy a dejar esta bolsa en mi cuarto. Ahora vengo.

No tardó en regresar.

- Siéntate Jisei - dijo su madre - También hay tarta para ti ¿Quieres café?

- Si, dame un poco ¿Y a que se debe esta sorpresa? - se sentó al lado de Iruka.

- Venía a hablar con tu madre.

- ¿Lo ves? Viene a hablar conmigo pero no ha querido decirme nada hasta que tú no vinieras.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

- Verás Jisei es que yo necesito hablar con tu madre y espero que comprendas mi decisión. Yo me siento incómodo con las mentiras, no se mentir y menos a una familia como la tuya que me han acogido casi como a un hijo.

Jisei se asustó, de improviso se puso de lo más nervioso, maldita sea la mala suerte de no poder ver el aura de Iruka, si pudiera hacerlo ya estaría al tanto de lo que pasaba pero así lo único que estaba era empezando a ponerse de los nervios.

- Señora Nagashiyama...

- Me llamo Rika, no me vengas ahora con esas formalidades que no nos pegan.

- Claro... Rika... yo...

Todos los nervios que pudiera tener Jisei en esta vida y en una anterior habían decidido manifestarse reuniéndose todos en su vientre.

- Espera Iruka ¿Quieres un licor? - le interrumpió la madre.

- No, no, gracias.

- Quizás un poco de sake.

Iruka que comenzaba a sentir como sudaba demasiado y la ropa parecía apretarle por todas partes, resopló.

- Bueno, vale. Un poco de sake vendrá bien.

Si, tenía que beber, lo necesitaba, un gran trago.

- Ya lo sabía yo. Voy a por la botella y tu Jisei, venga, come un poco.

¿Pero como iba a comer? El estómago se le había cerrado completamente. Miró asustada a Iruka ¿Estaba pensando en hacer lo que ella estaba pensando que iba a hacer? Maldita sea ella y su incapacidad para ver su aura.

Su madre regresó con la botella y sonriendo, se veía que estaba disfrutando con todo eso. Sirvió a Iruka que lo bebió sin pensarlo.

- Veras Rika yo... yo creo que no soy mala persona. Tengo un trabajo que pienso respetar, lo valoro mucho y no voy a hacer nada que pueda ponerlo en peligro. Tengo una edad que yo considero buena, no soy un adolescente que se deja llevar por sus hormonas pero tampoco soy demasiado mayor. Creo que soy una persona madura y responsable, no tengo interés en salir con cualquier chica que me encuentro y yo...

Jisei sentía que cada vez se estaba poniendo más mala, de hecho ya se sentía hasta mareada.

- No hace falta que te promociones tanto - dijo la madre - Ni que me enseñes tu curriculum y unas cuantos teléfonos para que pregunte tus referencias, que es lo único que te falta...ve al grano antes de que te desmayes.

- A mi me gusta esta familia. He pasado muchos momentos buenos con todos y no quiero que por culpa de no expresarme bien nuestra relación se estropee. Valoro tu amistad y tu confianza y la de tu marido ante todo.

- Vale pero dilo ya que estamos en ascuas ¿Verdad Jisei?

Jisei miró a su madre suplicante, ella lo que quería era poder desaparecer ¿Por qué no funcionaba eso de desaparecer si se deseaba? ¿O por qué no se callaba Iruka y de pronto olvidaba todo momentáneamente?

Iruka tomó aire.

- Me gusta Jisei, es más, creo que siento un tipo de sentimiento más allá de la amistad por ella y me gustaría pedir permiso para poder... solicitar formalmente a su padre y a ti salir con ella.

Jisei ya no podía más de los nervios. Abrió su palma izquierda y con la mano derecha comenzó a hacer un signo en ella, lo hizo tres veces y después se la llevó a la boca como si se lo tragase.

- Vamos Jisei - dijo su madre sonriéndola - Toma tu también un poco de sake, es una ocasión especial y creo que lo necesitas.

Sirvió a su hija y sin pensárselo Jisei lo bebió rápidamente.

- Verás Iruka - habló la madre - Es que lo has dicho casi todo. Ya te conocemos, sabemos que eres una persona honrada y trabajadora y la diferencia de edad con Jisei a mi me parece apropiada, lo que no entiendo es porqué quieres pedir permiso para salir con ella.

- Es que no quiero que penséis que no os respeto o que pretendo algo que pudiera manchar el honor de la familia.

- ¡Que mono eres Iruka! Pero mira, la verdad es que nuestra familia no es demasiado tradicional, entiendo todo eso que dices pero a mi me vale con conocerte y además creo que debería ser Jisei la que te diese permiso para rondarla ¿Que dices Jisei?

- Yo... Es que soy muy joven y soy su alumna.

- Vamos Jisei, Iruka sabe de sobra la edad que tienes y que eres su alumna. Eso no importa, es Iruka y tu vas a cumplir 18 años dentro de pocos meses y sabes que yo me fío de ti. Lo que me importa saber es si tú quieres que él te pida salir o le digo amablemente que no lo intente.

- No hace falta que le digas nada, mamá. Como tú has dicho somos una familia moderna y no hacemos así las cosas. Si quiero salir con él pues saldré.

- ¿Y vas a hacerlo o no? Me refiero a salir.

- Solo saldré con un hombre que me guste y por el que me sienta atraída.

- Eso es muy lógico. Bueno Iruka, ya la has oído, tu me caes muy bien pero la que manda es ella.

- Si voy a salir con él... si me le pide a mí.

- Pero tú eres su alumna.

- Pero no saldremos en el instituto. Allí seré solo su alumna.

- Pero él es mayor que tu.

- Pero a mi no me gustan los chicos de mi edad.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? - dijo levantándose - A pesar de todo creo que Iruka sabe lo que hace y aunque no me gusta su forma de ir despacio creo que es la mejor para vuestra relación. A mi me ha gustado que me pidiese permiso, dice mucho de él, pero claro, todo depende de ti. Voy a recoger esto, tú quédate con Iruka y hablar del tema.

Cogió las tazas vacías y salió camino a la cocina.

- Jisei... ¿Me perdonas?

- ¿Pero que te ha dado? ¿Por qué has hecho algo así?

- Porque me paso el tiempo pensando en ti, recordándote, quiero... quiero darte la mano y oler tu pelo. Parezco un quinceañero enamorado y me siento mal conmigo mismo, además creo que ocultándoles mis sentimientos a tus padres, ocultando que me gustas, creo que les estoy traicionando. Ellos confían en mí y... ya no soy un crío, soy un hombre Jisei, estas cosas no van conmigo. Cuando vengo a tu casa me pongo nervioso, no se como actuar, pienso que me van a descubrir mirándote o algo así...

Jisei se acercó a él y le cayó con un rápido beso.

- ¿Sabes por qué me gustas? Porque eres tú así de... distinto, eres mi Iruka.

- Se que tu eres muy joven por eso no quiero ir con prisas pero necesito... necesito algo más que solo esperar y de verdad que no puedo seguir engañando a tus padres, no puedo, no se lo merecen. Creo que es lo mejor para ir conociéndonos mejor y descubrir si merece la pena esperar o no.

- Es que esto sería una relación muy extraña ¿Y mis amigos?

- No te voy a apartar de ellos. Solo quiero el permiso de tus padres para de vez en cuando salir a pasear contigo, ir al cine, a tomar algo y no tener que dar explicaciones de ningún tipo.

- Pero yo quiero seguir saliendo con mis amigas.

- Me parece perfecto.

- No se Iruka, me apetece salir contigo sin tener que esconderme de mis padres pero es que me asusta un poco.

- Míralo como una forma de conocernos mejor.

- Vamos Jisei - habló de pronto su madre - Di que si de una vez que me estáis aburriendo ya. Iruka esta noche te quedas a cenar y así se lo cuentas a su padre, a ver él que opina.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. La semana que viene les tocará a Chouji y Ryuko._

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por los comentarios._

_**Emily**__, muchas gracias por leer y por el comentario. Esta semana no ha habido nada de Sakura y Sasori pero no te preocupes que ya los tengo preparados en espera._

_El martes que viene es festivo, espero no tener problemas y poder actualizar, si no lo haría el miércoles por la mañana._

_Que tengáis una buena semana ¡Matta ne!_


	124. Una mentira para salir del paso

_Este capítulo si es largo y lo digo en serio, es largo porque tiene una escena especial dedicada a Jiraiya, es un personaje que me cae muy bien y quería que tuviese también su historia, pensaréis que no viene a cuento en la historia pero es que me apetecía mucho escribir de él y Tsunade._

_Por lo demás pues tenemos a Ino poniendo excusas delante de sus padres, a Chouji en una escena que ni él mismo se esperaba y a Sakura con Sasori. Y para terminar una propuesta para Shikamaru y Akane de lo más desconcertante._

_Espero que os guste._

.

**Una mentira para salir del paso**

Tsunade conducía su coche hacia la casa de su hermano Nawaki y no ocultaba que la idea de que su hermanito se trasladase a vivir a Konoha le alegraba bastante. Desde que se casó, su hermano había vivido siempre en Osaka pero ahora había decidido cambiar su lugar de residencia y era evidente que alguna razón tendría para ese cambio.

Jiraiya, sentado en el asiento del copiloto permanecía en silencio mientras en la radio sonaba una melancólica canción. Sabía lo importante que era para Tsunade su hermano, lo unida que estaba a él, lo feliz que se encontraba porque viviese tan cerca de ella ahora pero también sabía los dolorosos recuerdos que, aún sin quererlo, vendrían a ella.

También los recuerdos venían a él, recuerdos de aquellos años de infancia cuando ella, Orochimaru y él eran compañeros... compañeros... que ironía ¿Alguna vez Orochimaru fue compañero de alguien? Y ahora tenían ese problema con él, en realidad el mismo problema desde hace años, simplemente que Orochimaru no era buena persona, que no consideraba a nadie como ser humano, para él todo el mundo no eran más que sujetos que utilizar y seguramente era lo que pasaba con ese pobre chico.

- Tsunade - habló con los ojos cerrados.

- Dime - contestó algo distraída.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con lo de Hanakiri?

- No lo se, de veras que no lo se. Denunciar a Orochimaru no sirve de nada, ya lo sabes.

- Sabe como escaparse de todo.

- Tiene buenos abogados y temo las represalias hacia ese chico.

- La culpa es nuestra ¿Lo sabías? No, mejor, la culpa es mía.

- ¡No digas tonterías! Siempre estás reprochándote lo mismo.

- No fui capaz de hacerle razonar.

- ¿Sabes que me recuerdas a Naruto? Se puso de cabezón con Sasuke como tu con Orochimaru.

- Pero él consiguió hacerle volver.

- ¡Para lo que le sirvió!

- Es curioso - meditó Jiraiya - Porque Sasuke se parece en cierto modo a Orochimaru y Haruno a ti.

- ¿Pero que dices? ¿En que se parece esa niña a mí?

- En que sois muy brutas y que Naruto está por ella como yo lo estuve por ti.

- No digas más tonterías.

- Entonces, iré a hablar con Orochimaru.

- No, no lo hagas aún.

- ¿Por qué? ¿A qué quieres que esperemos?

- ¡Conoces a Orochimaru mejor que nadie! - gritó furiosa Tsunade - ¿Qué crees que vas a conseguir?

- ¿Y qué hacemos entonces? ¿Nada? No es típico en ti mirar hacia otro lado.

- ¡Déjame! Yo se lo que tengo que hacer.

- Si piensas hablar tú con él tampoco conseguirás nada.

- Había pensado enviar antes a un profesor a hablar con su madre para tantear el ambiente, ya sabes, es normal que de vez en cuando los profesores vayan a casa de los alumnos, que nosotros no lo hagamos no quiere decir que en otros institutos no lo hagan.

- Cierto y es una costumbre que hemos hecho muy mal en perder.

- Ni que lo digas. Seguramente nos hubiéramos alertado antes de muchas situaciones difíciles.

- ¿Vas a mandar a Anko o a Ebisu? Uno de los dos es su tutor, ahora no recuerdo cual.

- Es Anko pero no, imposible que vaya Anko, ya sabes que tuvo una relación con Orochimaru y todo aquello que pasó, además es muy impulsiva. Había pensado en Kakashi.

- ¿Por qué Kakashi?

- Tengo confianza en él. A Kurenai no la voy a mandar, en su estado no creo que le beneficiase encontrarse con Orochimaru.

- ¿Y Genma?

- Está ocupado con los de nivel inferior. Creo que el mejor será Kakashi.

- Como tú veas.

Jiraiya conocía a Tsunade y sabía que cuando tomaba una decisión era muy difícil convencerla de lo contrario, a no ser que hiciese una apuesta con ella y la perdiese, claro.

- Quería hablarte de otra cosa comentó.

- Si es por el dinero que te debo, el que te pedí para pagar aquella deuda de juego, no te preocupes, te lo devolveré.

- No, no es eso. Sabes que no tengo prisa ninguna.

- Eso es que te va bien la publicación del nuevo libro.

- Pues no me mal, no me quejo.

- Desde luego, quien diría que tus perversiones te harían rico.

- No era de eso de lo que quería hablarte.

- Déjalo Jiraiya, estoy bien, te lo aseguro.

Jiraiya no se atrevió a decirle nada. Se limitó a ponerse cómodo en el asiento y a mirar a través de la ventana.

- Sigues siendo una mujer muy bella, Tsunade dijo después de varios minutos de silencio.

Tal y como suponía, Tsunade actuó como si no hubiese escuchado nada y sabía porqué, porque como siempre, se negaba a aceptar la realidad.

De pronto vino a él la imagen de Tsunade más bella que recordaba... si que estaba bella aquel día, no solo porque aquel vestido le sentase tan bien sino más bien por la felicidad que irradiaba el día de su boda.

Aquel día fue el más triste que él recordaba. Ver como se casaba se puede decir que literalmente le rompió por primera vez el corazón, pero él estuvo allí, sonriendo y deseándole lo mejor porque sobretodo deseaba que fuera feliz y ella estaba muy enamorada de Dan, un buen hombre y mejor persona que sin duda se la merecía.

La segunda vez que sintió romperse su corazón fue cuando supo de la enfermedad de Dan. Al principio animó continuamente a Tsunade, no dejaba que se rindiese o se sintiese abatida hasta que la cruel realidad no dejó ni una pequeña esperanza. Entonces estuvo a su lado, sin separarse de ella, ayudándola a soportar aquello hasta que llegó el final.

Y entonces vino lo peor, tuvo que ver como Tsunade renunció a todo, a vivir y a volver a ser feliz. Se convirtió en una especie de muerta en vida que no deseaba otra cosa que morir para irse con Dan. Fueron semanas, meses, un tiempo que se hizo eterno hasta que recapacitó un poco y decidió vivir porque aún no había llegado su hora y no le quedaba otro remedio que vivir y esperar a que el tiempo pasase hasta que la muerte quisiera llevarla. Viviría esa vida que le había tocado pero solo como un tiempo de espera para emprender su viaje.

Y no hubo manera de hacerla entrar en razón en nada, simplemente había que dejarla vivir la vida como desease.

Desde entonces Tsunade se había cerrado al amor, dijo que sería siempre la mujer de Dan y de nadie más y hasta la fecha lo había cumplido y Jiraiya no dejaba de observarla y velar por ella desde su sombra, porque a pesar de todas sus aventuras amorosas y de la fama de pervertido que tenía, él era fiel a su amor y nunca la abandonaría.

Llegaron a su destino, la residencia de Nawaki Senju y su familia en Konoha. Una gran casa señorial de estilo occidental situada a las afueras de la ciudad. Las grandes puertas de la verja que la rodeaba se abrieron y Tsunade condujo el coche hasta dentro a una velocidad lenta. No había aparcado aún cuando vieron una figura correr hacia ellos.

- ¡Tía Tsunade! dijo una alegre voz.

Era una niña de unos 12 años, pizpireta, de ojos azules, rubia como su tía y peinada con una coleta alta.

- Tía - repitió - Bienvenida a mi casa - saludó respetuosamente cuando Tsunade terminó de aparcar.

- Chikara ¿Cómo estás? - saludó Jiraiya bajando del coche ¿Te acuerdas de mi?

- Claro que si, eres Jiraiya-sama ¿Cómo se encuentra?

- Vaya, cuanta formalidad. Es igualita que tu a su edad, Tsunade

- Chikara como te vea mamá verás - decía Ayesa acercándose, iba vestida con un tradicional kimono de color morado - Buenas tardes tía, buenas tardes Jiraiya-sama.

- ¿Pero quien eres tu? ¿La pequeña Ayesa? - contestó Jiraiya -¡Cómo has crecido! Sin embargo esta no se parece a ti, Tsunade, se nota que ha salido a la familia de su madre.

- Como te oiga decir eso mi madre se enfadará - aseguró Chikara.

- Odia mi color de pelo - explicó Ayesa.

- Vaya, vaya, eres ya toda una mujer.

- Jiraiya - le gruñó Tsunade mirándole con fiereza - Ten alejados manos, piernas, ojos y cualquier otro miembro de tu cuerpo de mi sobrina, incluyendo tu pensamiento.

- ¿Por quien me tomas, vieja amargada?

- No quieres que responda a eso.

- No te enfades tanto tía, Jiraiya-sama nunca haría nada vergonzoso.

- No pondría yo la mano en el fuego por él.

- Ayesa lee los libros de Jiraiya - intervino inesperadamente la pequeña Chikara - Claro que eso mi padre no lo sabe.

- Y se supone que no debías decírselo a nadie - la reprochó Ayesa ante los atónitos ojos de Tsunade y Jiraiya - Es solo para documentarme.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes, Ayesa? - se interesó Jiraiya.

- Tengo 19, los suficientes para leer tus escritos y pronto cumpliré los 20.

- Para ti como si tuviera 12 ¿Lo entiendes o te lo repito de otra forma? - le amenazó Tsunade.

Entraron en la casa y no tardaron en encontrarse con Nawaki y su mujer. Después de los saludos pasaron a un salón donde Ayesa les sirvió un té mientras Nawaki les contaba que se habían trasladado a Konoha debido a sus negocios y a un acuerdo importante que deseaba firmar, un acuerdo con la familia Uchiha.

- No habíais tenido ninguna relación con los Uchiha desde aquel incidente con Madara - afirmó Jiraiya.

- Es cierto - respondió Nawaki - Pero esta vez queremos reafirmar nuestra alianza con un matrimonio.

- ¿Un matrimonio? - preguntó perpleja Tsunade.

- Si, así es. Los Uchiha tienen bastantes candidatos muy interesantes y me gustaría que nos ayudaseis dando unas referencias.

- ¿Qué referencias? - se interesó Jiraiya.

- Ayesa por favor, trae la carpeta de mi despacho.

Ayesa se marchó y Nawaki miró directamente a Jiraiya.

- No tengo que explicarte que Ayesa es mi mejor baza ¿verdad?

- ¿Quieres casar a tu hija? - refunfuñó Tsunade.

- Ayesa ha sido educada para eso, es todo un honor para ella honrar a la familia - añadió la madre de Ayesa.

- Quiero que me digáis algo sobre los candidatos que he seleccionado - continuaba Nawaki - No quiero equivocarme, ni que ella se precipite, quiero asegurarme de que es el apropiado.

Ayesa regresó con una carpeta que entregó a su padre. Este la abrió.

- Mi más firme candidato es este, Itachi Uchiha, el hijo mayor de Fugaku Uchiha, que parece ser el más interesado en formalizar nuestra alianza.

- ¿Itachi está dispuesto a esto? - se extrañó Jiraiya - Si mal no recuerdo hace unos años se negó.

- Pues ahora parece haber cambiado de opinión. El siguiente candidato es el hijo menor, Sasuke Uchiha. Luego tengo al propio hijo de Madara y a Izuna Uchiha. Quiero lo mejor, no solo para la familia, si no para mi hija.

...

Mentimos. Es un hecho innegable, los humanos mentimos y lo hacemos por las más diversas razones, por miedo a decir la verdad, por buscarnos una excusa, simplemente por engañar a quien nos escucha, por justificar algún acontecimiento e incluso hay quien miente presumiendo de algo que no ha hecho. No importa la razón por la que mentimos pero todos lo hemos hecho en algún momento de nuestra vida, ya sea una mentira grande y rebuscada o una pequeña y nimia dicha sin darnos ni cuenta... no importa la razón o lo grande que pueda ser una mentira, sigue siendo una mentira y lo malo de mentir es que a veces nos obliga a continuar mintiendo para sostener esa mentira, así, una mentira lleva a otra creando una especie de cadena de mentiras, aunque la peor mentira es la que nos decimos a nosotros mismos, cuando nos empeñamos en auto-justificarnos y terminamos creyéndonos esa mentira.

Ino llevaba mintiendo a sus padres mucho tiempo, demasiado, tanto que ya no recordaba cuando había empezado a hacerlo. Comenzó con una pequeña excusa sobre la comida, algo tonto, algo como que le dolía el estómago o que había merendado en casa de una amiga y claro, estaba llena y no le cabía más. Ino no contaba las mentiras que echaba a lo largo del día, más que nada porque no se había detenido a pensar que eran mentiras, no, eran solo inocentes excusas y ya lo hacía con tanta naturalidad que era muy difícil descubrir que era una mentira, no había nada en sus gestos o su actitud que hiciera sospechas que no decía la verdad, no había dudas y hasta era capaz de mirar directamente a los ojos de sus padres... se podía decir que Ino se había convertido en una verdadera artista mintiendo.

Pero pronto Ino iba a descubrir que las mentiras tienen las piernas muy cortitas y tarde o temprano se las coge y también que mentir demasiado tenía peores consecuencias de las que imaginaba.

Llegó a su casa contenta y satisfecha, había pasado la tarde en un salón de belleza, uno muy bueno, el mismo al que iba la madre de Stella y carísimo pero eso no importaba, seguro que sus padres lo entenderían, ellos no iba a dejar que a su hija se le cayese el pelo. De todas formas con llorar un poco dramáticamente delante de ellos lamentándose de lo horrible que sería quedarse calva. Entró y vio a su hermano Touya enganchado al ordenador.

- Hola monstruo ¿Han llegado ya papá o mamá?- le dijo al entrar.

Touya le miró, era un chico de 15 años, alto y delgado, demasiado alto para su edad, pensaba Ino, seguramente habría salido a su padre. Tenía el pelo rubio aunque más oscuro que Ino, liso y perfecto, eso era lo que Ino más odiaba de él, su perfecto pelo que le caía perfectamente en los hombros, todo el mundo siempre hablaba del bonito de pelo de Touya y de lo guapo que era.

- Si, han llegado los dos ¿Has visto que ya me está empezando a salir bigote? Como es rubio se nota poco pero lo tengo.

- Si, ya me he dado cuenta, menudo mostacho que estás echando, ya se lo que te compraré para tu cumpleaños, una maquinilla de afeitar.

- Mamá ha dicho que ni se me ocurra afeitármelo todavía.

- ¿Ino? entró la madre, una mujer de mediana estatura, de pelo castaño claro y ojos de color miel Ven, tu padre y yo queremos decirte algo.

- ¿Pasa algo?

Touya se quedó de lo más intrigado viendo como Ino y su madre desaparecían de allí.

Mientras seguía a su madre intrigada sobre lo que querrían decirle, seguramente algo sobre la fiesta de cumpleaños que estaba organizando, Ino observó a su madre; era muy guapa pero lo sería aún más si rebajase algunos kilos que le sobraban. Eran esas pequeñas "redondeces" de su madre las que preocupaban a Ino, siempre se preguntaba si no sería algo genético y hereditario, no soportaba la idea de pensar que ella pudiera terminar con ese aspecto, se negaba rotundamente a ello.

Inoichi Yamanaka esperaba mientras ojeaba algunos papeles. Al verlas entrar sonrió.

- ¿Que tal el día, Ino? - se interesó.

- Bien, muy bien. He ido a un centro de belleza con unas amigas y me han puesto un tratamiento con vitaminas y queratina.

- Ah, muy bien - habló la madre con desinterés - Esta tarde me han llamado de tu instituto.

Ino se quedó confusa y extrañada ante aquella noticia.

- ¿Del... instituto? ¿Quien?

- Ha dicho que era la directora del departamento de orientación.

- Habrá sido Kurenai - repuso Inoichi.

- El caso es que nos han citado mañana - continuó la madre - ¿Tu sabes para qué nos han citado?

- No, ni idea.

- Son tus notas Ino - afirmó Inoichi - Es por tus notas, seguro, últimamente has bajado mucho tu rendimiento.

- Si, es eso - corroboró la madre - Tu siempre has sacado unas notas estupendas y en el último trimestre suspendiste 4.

- Es que es un curso muy difícil - se excusó Ino.

- Pero tú siempre has sido una chica de sobresalientes - replicó la madre.

- Eso fue cuando era pequeña, ahora todo es muy difícil.

- Es por culpa de los chicos ¿verdad? - la interrogó la madre.

- Yuri por favor, no insistas con ese tema -advirtió Inoichi - Aunque lo sea no nos lo va a decir.

- Es por culpa de los chicos, claro que si - insistió la madre - Siempre es por culpa de los chicos, a su edad se vuelven tontas y se olvidan de todo lo que no sea tontear con los chicos ¿Es que estás saliendo con alguno?

Ino no sabía que contestar, por un momento se cruzó por su mente la idea de que le dijeran que es que estaba demasiado ocupada con su aspecto o con gastar dinero... en su aspecto, pero no, por lo que se veía las sospechas de su madre iban encaminadas por otro lado.

- No... - contestó titubeando - No es eso.

- Vamos Ino, no nos vamos a enfadar ¿Tanto te gusta ese chico con el que has salido alguna vez? ¿Kiba?

- No, no, lo de Kiba se acabó.

- ¿Entonces hay otro? - preguntó severo su padre - ¿Has dejado a Kiba por otro?

A ver como se explicaba ahora.

- Pero lleva sacando malas notas desde hace meses - comentó la madre a Inoichi - ¿Con cuantos chicos has salido?

- No, no es eso, para nada.

- ¿Entonces que es? Hija, somos tus padres, vamos a comprender lo que sea ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

- Quizás es que el chico no es adecuado para ti ¿Es eso? - interrogó su padre - ¿Te juntas con malas compañías? Y al decir malas compañías me refiero a gente no apropiada.

- ¿No serán problemas de pastillas? - la acusó la madre.

- ¿De... pastillas?

- De esas pastillas que llevas en el bolso siempre.

- ¿Has estado mirando en mi bolso? ¿Cómo te atreves?

- Soy tu madre y estoy preocupada por ti.

- Pero no tienes ningún derecho a mirar en mi bolso. Y para que lo sepas, eso no son drogas, las puedes llevar al laboratorio de los Nara si te apetece y que las examinen, no son drogas, son solo vitaminas y ya te dije que las tomaba para complementar mi dieta vegetariana - dijo de forma algo histérica.

- ¿Y que quieres que pensemos entonces? - gruñó su padre.

- Quiero que confiéis en mí, tampoco creo que sea tan difícil.

Eso de las pastillas había puesto a Ino muy nerviosa, se sentía acorralada, no podía dejar que el tema siguiese por ese camino, no, era mejor el de los chicos claro que tampoco podía decir que tenía problema con los chicos porque ¿Qué pensaría su padre?

- Bueno... - habló nerviosa mientras juntaba las manos y se las frotaba - Es que... que si es por un chico.

- ¡Ya lo sabía! - refunfuñó la madre - Siempre es por los chicos, me pasó a mi, les pasa a todas... los amoríos estos a estas edades estropean a las mejores estudiantes.

- ¿Y quien es ese chico que ha hecho que bajes así tu nivel? - inquirió el padre.

- Seguro que no es muy buena pieza, para obligarte a abandonar tus estudios muy bueno no puede ser. Bueno, mañana nos enteraremos.

- ¡No! No os vais a enterar porque no lo sabe nadie.

- ¿Qué no lo sabe nadie? - la madre la miró aterrorizada - ¡Ay, que clase de chico será para que no quiera que lo sepa nadie!

- Eso ¿Por qué no nos lo presentas? - parecía acosarla el padre.

- No es mal chico es que...

¿Y ahora que decía? Sus padres la miraban impacientes. Ya no estaba saliendo con Kiba, si aún saliese con él podría ponerle de excusa, seguramente sus padres insistirían en que fuera a su casa y ya está pero no iba a decirle que... ¿Que les decía?

- Es que no... no queremos que... se sepa... por ahora.

- ¿Por qué? - insistió el padre.

- Porque... es... la verdad es que no es nada...

- ¿Quien? - volvió a insistir el padre.

- ¿No será Shikamaru? - se alarmó la madre mirándola asustada.

Y entonces vino a su mente, el mejor chico que se le pudo ocurrir, el chico perfecto para sus padres aunque no para ellos, ese chico que conocían de toda la vida y que además comprenderían que, siendo ella como era, quisiera mantenerlo en secreto.

- Es Chouji.

La mentira estaba cocinada y servida.

...

Ajenos a todo lo que había pasado en casa de Ino e ignorantes de las consecuencias que iba a tener aquella pequeña mentira para ellos, Ryuko y Chouji habían estado dando un paseo, como intentaban hacer todos los días.

Era cierto que salir con un chico, o chica, afectaba a los estudios, sobretodo al inicio de las relaciones porque siempre querías pasar el tiempo con ese chico o chica que te interesaba y solía suceder que ese tiempo se robaba de los estudios, aunque para eso Ryuko siempre estaba muy pendiente, no podía ser que sus padres se preocupasen por sus malas notas o sospechasen algo, así que, para no dejar de hacer los deberes o estudiar para los exámenes, robaba, a su vez, el tiempo a su sueño, pero por supuesto no iba a dejar de dar aquellos paseos con Chouji.

Caminaban, como siempre, uno al lado del otro pero sin llegar a estar juntos, no se podía decir que hubiera ningún roce entre ellos, ni siquiera se cogían las manos. Todo tenía que ser lo más impoluto posible, por si alguien les veía que no pudieran decir nada irreprochable de ellos. Era molesto, sobretodo para Chouji, al que le encantaba coger la suave y pequeña mano de Ryuko pero... pues tenía que ser así.

A pesar de las precauciones que tomaban siempre aparecía alguien conocido, o bien conocía a Chouji o bien a Ryuko pero Ryuko estaba tranquila porque nadie podía decir que estaba haciendo algo reprochable, así que, si le iban con el chisme a su madre ella se defendería diciendo que tan solo volvían del instituto ¿Que había de malo? Además ¿Qué culpa tenía ella de que para ir a su casa Chouji tuviera que ir por ese camino?

Pero esta vez a quien se encontraron fue a una de las vecinas de Ryuko, la chica que vivía enfrente de su casa, una chica un poco menor que ella y con la que solía jugar de pequeña cuando no salía con Jisei o Akane, esa con la que pasaba las tardes de invierno en su casa, escuchando con envidia como le contaba de tantos chicos que querían ser sus novios... claro que era una niña pequeña y eso de los novios era como un juego. Pero esa niña creció y siempre que tenía ocasión le encantaba hablar con Ryuko y volver a presumir de sus "admiradores".

Ryuko la vio y quiso variar el camino que llevaba pero era demasiado tarde, ya la había visto. No había marcha atrás, si lo hacía iba a ser peor. Estaba sentada en un banco del parque junto a dos de sus amigas y al ver a Ryuko caminando al lado de ese chico tan "peculiar" debió decidir que no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de enterarse si estaban saliendo o no porque ver a la tímida y poca cosa de Ryuko con un chico era algo digno de investigarse.

Así fue como Ryuko y Chouji terminaron hablando con esas chicas que, disimuladamente, intentaban sonsacar todo lo posible a Ryuko. Chouji, algo aburrido alegó ir a comprar unos refrescos a una tienda cercana para alejarse. Al regresar se quedó prudentemente un poco alejado para no molestar a las chicas pero lo suficientemente cerca como para que se supiera que estaba allí y escuchar de lo que hablaban.

Chouji miraba con cara de enfado a aquel grupo de amigas... Amigas no era la palabra que utilizaría, que una amiga de verdad nunca humillaría así a otra; no, esas solo eran conocidas de Ryuko y por casualidad. Allí estaban diciendo aquellas frases hirientes y burlándose muy disimuladamente de ella, y no le molestaba que estuviesen hablando de él, llamándole "bolita de nata" tratando de sonar cariñosas, insinuando que si Ryuko no tenía un novio mas "perfecto" era porque ella misma no se cuidaba lo suficiente, porque no se valoraba y claro así solo podía tener la vulgaridad que se merecía.

No, no era eso lo que le molestaba. Lo que le molestaba de verdad era ver a Ryuko cortada y sin saber que contestar, apurada y avergonzada de tener amigas tan superficiales, avergonzada de habérselas presentado a él; pasándolo mal porque ella era incapaz de dar una mala contestación.

Se acercó a Ryuko y sin decir nada y sin pensarlo, porque si lo pensaba no lo haría, la cogió del brazo obligándola a levantarse del banco donde había terminado sentada. Seguro de sí mismo pasó una mano por detrás del cuello de su la chica y otra rodeando la cintura y la besó de una forma apasionada y profunda, como jamás lo había hecho, sin dejar reaccionar a Ryuko y solo apartándose de ella cuando notó que la estaba empezando a asfixiar.

- Vámonos Ryuko - dijo con voz profunda y exigente viendo las caras de envidia aquellas arpías - Se nos hace tarde.

Porque nadie, nadie, menospreciaba a Ryuko delante de él.

...

Sakura había quedado con Sasori para ir a estudiar a la biblioteca. A ella le gustaba estudiar, bueno más que estudiar lo que le gustaba era demostrar que podía hacerlo.

Le gustaba estar con Sasori, parecía imposible que eso pudiera ser. Hace menos de un mes que pensaba que ese chico era lo más insoportable que había sobre la tierra, cuando le vio en clase, cuando supo que iba a ser su compañero casi le entraron ganas de llorar de la rabia pero ahora estaba allí con él. Era el compañero ideal para estudiar porque no era escandaloso como Naruto, ni la interrumpía continuamente pidiéndole que le explicase algo o simplemente para decir cualquier tontería, ni era tan inaccesible como Sasuke, que cada vez que estudiaban juntos perecía que le molestaba y que estaba allí por condescendencia.

Sasori era serio y concienzudo en su trabajo, hablaba poco pero aún así de vez en cuando se miraban, se sonreían y comentaban cualquier nimiedad. Sakura pudo comprobar que Sasori era muy perfeccionista y cuidaba cualquier detalle, para él un trabajo no solo tenía que estar hecho, si no que tenía que esta hecho bien.

- ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ino? - le susurró a Sasori.

- No se si estoy invitado.

- Claro que lo estarás, ya lo verás.

- No se. Sabes que no somos muy amigos de tus amigos.

- Pero seguro que Ino quiere que vaya Deidara.

- Pues con Deidara nunca se puede contar.

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, él está con sus líos.

- ¿Qué líos?

- Cosas suyas.

- Pero seguro que te invita.

- Aunque lo haga, no considero muy apropiado ir. Le caigo muy mal a tus amigos.

- Es porque no te conocen. A mi me pasaba igual, me caías mal y sin embargo ahora somos amigos.

- De todas formas no creo que sea muy apropiado.

- Pues es una pena.

- De todas formas tampoco pinto yo nada en el cumpleaños de Ino ¿No crees?

- Si, supongo que tienes razón dijo con algo de pena.

- ¡Eh! No te apenes, pelirrosa. De todas formas no creo que fuera muy apropiado que fuéramos a esa fiesta.

- Siento como te habló antes Gaara.

- Yo no. Lo entiendo y es lógico que se comporte así. Yo también desconfiaría de alguien que ha sido capaz de drogar a una chica.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- No fui yo. Participé en ello pero no fui yo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Nos dijeron que lo hiciéramos.

- ¿Quien? ¿Por qué?

- Déjalo, no merece la pena hablarlo más

La curiosidad de Sakura se había despertado ¿De qué se trataría? ¿Por qué alguien querría drogar a Hinata si sabía de sobra que no podría hacerle nada? Que extraño era todo y que... intrigante.

Al terminar de hacer los deberes recogieron y salieron a la calle. Ya se había hecho de noche. Sasori acompañó a Sakura hasta la puerta de su casa.

Hablan de cualquier nimiedad, cosas sin importancia, en realidad Sakura no le está escuchando, solo le mira a los ojos y se da cuenta de que son unos ojos triste y entonces se pregunta por qué siempre tiene esa mirada tan triste ¿Qué esconde tras esa aparente frialdad?

De pronto, sin que se haya dado cuenta de como ha pasado, siente que la está besando nuevamente.

Eso de besarse se está convirtiendo en una rutina entre ellos ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Decirle que no lo haga más? Sería una hipocresía por su parte pero ¿Acaso no estará pensando algo de ella que no es cierto? A ver si le está dando una imagen equivocada.

¿Que es lo que piensa de ella? ¿Por qué se besan si no se gustan? Porque no se gustan, no... no se han pedido salir ni nada, entre ellos no hay... nada, solo han compartido unas tardes agradables, pero unas tardes como amigos... ¿O no?

¿Qué piensa de ella? ¿Por qué la besa? Seguro que piensa que es de esas chicas que se lía con cualquier con facilidad.

- No me gusta que hagas eso dice sin pensar al romper el beso.

Sasori la mira intrigado.

- No parecía que no te gustase.

- Quiero decir que tu y yo no estamos saliendo ni nada, que no somos... nada y no es normal que vengas y me beses porque yo soy una chica... yo soy muy... ¡Yo no me beso con cualquiera! ¡No soy de esas chicas a las que es fácil besar!

- ¿Nunca habías besado a ningún chico?

- No, no es eso, claro que he besado a chicos pero quiero decir que yo... es que no te entiendo y tampoco quiero que pienses de mi que me beso con cualquiera así... sin motivo y...

A Sakura la pareció ver una mínima sonrisa en los labios de Sasori antes de que volviera a juntarlos con los suyos mientras con una mano le sujetaba la nuca apretándola contra él.

- Hablas demasiado, pelirrosa.

- ¡No! ¡Esto no está bien! ¡Yo no soy una chica fácil!

- Entonces a partir de este momento estamos saliendo ¿Vale? dijo con toda la naturalidad del mundo Nos vemos mañana en el instituto.

Y se marchó, dejando a Sakura con la boca abierta mirando su espalda y como se iba alejando de allí.

...

Shikamaru estudiaba en el salón de casa de sus padres. Veía a Akane saliendo y entrando continuamente de la cocina, se veía que estaba enfadada o quizás más bien disgustada. La visita a la clínica había ido bien, el médico la pesó y comentó que había cogido demasiado peso, luego la midió el contorno de la cintura y la tripa y volvió a comentar que le había crecido demasiado. En realidad esto no había enfadado a Akane, ella dijo que no comía más que antes y no entendía como había cogido más peso del que se suponía que tenía que coger y el médico aseguró que evidentemente la causa era que le había crecido mucho la tripa lo cual le llevaba a preocuparse por su nivel de azúcar en la sangre, era algo que tenía que vigilar porque cuando se tiene mucha azúcar los bebés tienden a ser grandes. Después pasaron a hacerle una ecografía y el médico, que parecía preocupado, le dijo a la enfermera que anotase los datos pertinentes. Akane insistió en preguntar si el embrión había crecido adecuadamente y el doctor se limitó a contestar que todo iba como debía ir y que su tamaño correspondía a las semanas de gestación.

Lo que preocupó a Shikamaru fue que quiso hablar con su madre a solas y después de la charla esta salió con cara de preocupación.

Fue entonces cuando Akane comenzó a gruñir murmurando que era por el tema económico, seguro. Cada visita a esa clínica costaba demasiado y tendrían que espaciarlos. Los embarazos no suelen necesitar tanta atención, ni el de su madre, ni el de su hermanastra, ni ninguno que recordarse. Veía un poco absurdo tanto seguimiento teniendo en cuenta que las visitas no era gratuitas.

Akane estaba convencida de ser una carga económica para esa familia y eso la hacía sentirse muy mal y desde entonces estaba con esa cara de enfado.

Cuando llegó el padre de Shikamaru fue peor porque la madre le obligó a meterse en una habitación y estuvieron largo tiempo hablando, tras lo cual, Shikaku salió con la misma cara de preocupación.

- No le pasa nada a Akane ¿Verdad Shikamaru? - le preguntó Chiharu.

- No, que yo sepa no le pasa nada.

- ¿Y a mi sobrino?

- Pues el médico ha dicho que todo iba bien. No pienses en esas cosas, atraerás la mala suerte.

Shikamaru resoplaba mientras se preguntaba a que hora pensaba regresar Shikato cuando el timbre sonó. El mismo fue a abrir.

- Hola primo - saludó alegre Shikato.

- Ya era hora ¿no?

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Llego muy tarde?

- Pues si ¿Que estabais haciendo?

- Ver Konoha.

- ¿Sumire estaba a estas horas en la calle?

- Ah no, Sumire no. La chica se quejaba del dolor de su... parte trasera y Kankuro la acompañó pronto a su casa. Hemos estado Temari y yo solos.

- ¿Solos?

- Si, no me mires así. Es una chica estupenda, tenías razón, no solo es muy atractiva, es inteligente y divertida.

- Hola Shikato - le saludó Yoshino - ¿Que tal te lo has pasado?

- Bien. Ha sido una tarde muy constructiva - Shikamaru le miraba frunciendo el ceño - ¿Te pasa algo, primo?

- Pasad al comedor y sentaos que vamos a comer - indicó Yoshino.

Así lo hicieron. Shikamaru vio la cara de Akane y supo que se avecinaba una tormenta, cosa que confirmó cuando Akane plantó su plato de forma brusca delante de él y después hizo lo mismo con el vaso. Después salió enfurruñada hacia la cocina. Mientras Shikato le contaba a Chiharu donde había estado, Shikamaru se levantó pesadamente y siguió a Akane hasta la cocina.

- A ver, chica problemática ¿Te pasa algo?

- ¿A mi? Nada, a mi no me pasa nada. Vete a ver lo que ha hecho tu primo con tu Temari, no vaya a ser que la haya mancillado o algo.

Shikamaru arqueó las cejas.

- ¿Estás celosa?

- ¿De quien iba a estar celosa? ¿De la rubia guapísima y sexy? No digas tonterías.

- Si estás celosa rió.

- ¡No te burles de mi! Si tanto te preocupa Temari sería mejor que salieses con ella.

- ¿Pero que dices?

- Mira, no quiero que estés conmigo con pena ni porque te sientas obligado.

- Maldita cabezota... ¿Quien está contigo por pena? Anda ven tonta, si ya se que estás muy sensible, es que hoy no te he hecho mimos.

- No te burles de mi, no tiene gracia, ni yo entiendo lo que me pasa. Y toma - cogió un pequeño libro de había encima de la mesa - Lo estaba leyendo yo pero eres tú el que lo tiene que estudiar, me lo ha dado el doctor. Aplícate el cuento.

Shikamaru lo cogió y pensó que sería uno de esos libros que había visto que le había dado el doctor, algo sobre el embarazo y cuidados y todo eso pero al mirar el título no dio crédito a lo que allí leía"Relaciones sexuales plenas durante el embarazo".

- Esto va a ser muy problemático - murmuró.

Con el libro en la mano regresó al comedor. Sus padres y Akane ya estaban sentados a la mesa.

- Shikamaru, Akane - habló su padre - Yoshino y yo hemos estado hablando y... bueno, ya sabéis que el embarazo conlleva unos gastos extras que no esperábamos y más aun... lo que vendrá.

- Ya lo se -dijo Akane - Por eso yo creo que debería dejar de ir tan a menudo al médico.

- No es eso Akane - la interrumpió Yoshino - Eso es lo de menos.

- Después de pensarlo mucho - continuó Shikaku - A mi solo se me ocurre una solución. Deberíamos meter a Akane y... lo que venga en nuestro seguro médico. Yoshino ha estado haciendo cuentas y no nos sube tanto la cuota y estaríais cubiertos. El problema es que... no podemos meter a cualquiera, quiero decir que... bueno, esto sería una medida teórica, más que nada en papel.

- ¡Pero dilo ya, papá! - gritó Chiharu - ¡Me estás poniendo nerviosa!

- En fin... tendréis que casaros.

.

_Espero no haberos aburrido demasiado. Gracias por la paciencia de leer y gracias a quienes continúan leyendo y por los comentarios recibidos._

_La semana que viene le toca a Kankuro y a Kimimaro entre otros, así vamos, poco a poco._

_Muchas gracias __**Lala-chan **__como siempre por tu comentario y por leer. Me alegra que te hayan gustado los capítulos y las cosas nuevas en las historias de Iruka y Jisei. Gracias por decirme cosas tan bonitas._

_Gracias __**Emily**__, muchas gracias, de verdad, por leer y por comentar. Pues como ves si, le ha tocado un poco a Sakura, espero que te haya gustado._

_Que paséis todos una gran semana ¡Hasta el siguiente! ¡Sayo!_


	125. Plantes de boda, recuerdos y disculpas

_IMPORTANTE__: ESTE CAPÍTULO NO TIENE TÍTULO AÚN PORQUE NO SE ME OCURRE NADA (CREO QUE MI CEREBRO SE HA SECADO) Y SI SIGO PENSANDO LO MISMO NO ME DA TIEMPO A SUBIRLO. ASI QUE, SI SE OS OCURRE ALGUNO POR FAVOR DECÍRMELO… ¡AYUDA!_

_Quería haber puesto algo de Kimimaro pero no ha sido posible, como siempre por no alargar más el capítulo. Tampoco ha sido posible las reflexiones de Inoichi sobre su hija y los propios pensamientos de Ino… tendrán que ser en el siguiente._

_He visto que algunos habéis contestado una encuesta que había puesto en mi profile y en mi blog sobre la futura descendencia de Shikamaru, muchas gracias, sois muy rápido. Si alguien desea dar su opinión pues ya sabéis, en el profile o en el blog: nishasentaku . blogspot . com (juntar espacios) más que nada es que realmente me da igual y así voy haciéndome una idea._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Entre planes de boda, recuerdos del pasado y disculpas**

Después de escuchar aquella frase de boca de su padre, Shikamaru se quedó mirándole fijamente esperando no sabía muy bien el que, algún gesto que indicase que solo era una sugerencia o por el contrario que era una orden, alegría, decepción, resignación... algo. Pero Shikaku seguía con su mismo gesto de siempre y miró a su mujer. Shikamaru le imitó y miró a su madre, esta seguía comiendo con naturalidad aunque le daba la impresión de que tenía los ojos demasiado vidriosos.

Akane permanecía callada mirando su comida, eso parecía a primera vista aunque en realidad lo que miraba era su anillo de compromiso y comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente con el dedo pulgar. Después de unos instantes cogió mecánicamente los palillos y los metió en el bol que tenía delante para ponerse a juguetear distraídamente con la comida.

Chiharu era quien rompía ese silencio, sus gritos de alegría parecían llenar todo la habitación. Emitía grititos de satisfacción y aplaudía mientras hablaba con Shikato que la miraba con cara de pensar que su prima se había vuelto loca de pronto.

- ¡Chiharu! - exclamó la madre - ¡Estamos cenando, compórtate como es debido!

- Si, mamá - respondió Chiharu dejando de emitir esos grititos aunque sin disimular su enorme sonrisa.

Ahora Shikamaru miraba a Akane que seguía jugando con los palillos en la comida como abstraída de todo, inmersa en esos pensamientos que él deseaba conocer ¿Que pensaba? En esos momentos se le asemejó que Akane era como un pajarillo enjaulado que toda su vida había intentado salir de su jaula dándose golpes contra los barrotes.

- ¿Y cuándo sería la boda? - preguntó ansiosa Chiharu - ¿Antes de que nazca mi sobrino? Si es antes de que nazca es mejor que sea cuando a Akane aún no se le note mucho la pancita, una novia con barriga no queda tan bonita, además no le vendrá el kimono de boda de la familia.

- No va a haber ninguna celebración - respondió Shikaku - Si ellos quieren casarse que lo hagan cuando quieran.

- Pero papá tu has dicho que deberían casarse... jo, yo ya me había hecho ilusiones.

- No te has explicado bien Shikaku, como siempre, no sabes decir las cosas. Tu padre se refiere a un matrimonio civil.

- ¿Civil? ¡Pero yo creía que nos Nara nos casábamos por el rito sintoísta!

- Es que no es una boda como tu te la estás imaginando - gruñó la madre - Se trata solo de formalizar su relación. No vamos a hacer una ceremonia de ningún tipo, lo primero, no estamos ahora mismo para gastar dinero en una boda y lo segundo, como tú has dicho, no nos da tiempo de prepararla. No, si se quieren casar, que lo hagan más adelante y como un Nara se merece.

- Pues no entiendo nada - refunfuñó la chica.

- Creo - intervino Shikato - Que tus padres se refieren simplemente a que se casen por lo civil, que arreglen los papeles y ya. A efectos legales ellos estarán casados y Akane pasaría a ser Akane Nara, formaría parte de la familia, tus padres podrían meterla en el seguro familiar e incluso todo sería más sencillo.

- ¿Y no lo vamos a celebrar? - se decepcionó Chiharu - Pero bueno, Akane tendrá que ponerse muy guapa y Shikamaru y yo podré comprarme un vestido nuevo, no voy a ir de cualquier forma.

- Creo que nadie va a ira a la boda - contestó Shikato - En las bodas civiles no hace falta ni que vayan los novios.

- ¡Pero cómo va a ser eso!

- ¿Tú no sabes como son las bodas civiles en este país? - rió Shikato - Simplemente alguien va al ayuntamiento, pide los formularios, ellos los rellenan y firman y se vuelven a entregar. En el momento en el que el funcionario sella el registro ya están casados y se les hará su libro de familia.

- ¿Y ya? - abrió los ojos espantada Chiharu.

- ¿Qué mas quieres? - gruñó la madre - Un matrimonio es solo una especie de contrato para la sociedad, lo demás es... es lo que hace bonito una boda. Por eso, si ellos, más adelante, quieren casarse, si de verdad han decidido que quieren hacerlo porque es lo que desean, no por otros beneficios, ni porque se sientan obligados, en ese momento haremos una celebración sintoísta como es costumbre en nuestra familia, invitaremos a todos los familiares y amigos y todo eso. Pero ahora aún son muy jóvenes para tomar esa decisión.

- Y están demasiado presionados - continuó el padre - Akane, Shikamaru, no lo veáis como algo irremediable. Verlo solo como un beneficio para los dos y para todos, para la familia. Mira Akane, tu ya tienes 17 años, según la ley de nuestro país ya puedes casarte sin tener que pedir permiso a tus padres y si lo haces, pasarás a ser parte de la familia Nara y estarías bajo nuestra tutela, si quieres trabajar será más sencillo, todo será más fácil, no serás una madre soltera, no será tan mal visto por la sociedad y...

- Todo serían beneficios - terminó la frase Akane. Respirando hondo levanto la vista y miró a Shikamaru - Entonces nos casamos ¿no?

- ¿Tú quieres casarte conmigo? - preguntó temeroso el chico.

- No Shika, así no - protestó Chiharu - Esa no es forma de pedir a una chica que se case contigo.

- Yo me siento muy mal con esta situación - continuó hablando Akane - Siento que soy una carga para tu familia, tu tienes que seguir estudiando, es importante y yo no puedo trabajar, no tengo estudios para encontrar un buen trabajo y dentro de poco pues tendré que ocuparme del bebé porque para trabajar debería dejarlo en una guardería pero para dejarle en una guardería deberíamos tener dinero cosa que no tendremos si no trabajo y... no puedo cargárselo a tu madre, es responsabilidad mía, no pienso delegarla en nadie, así que... si casándonos ayudo a la familia pues... nos casamos.

- Ahhhhh - se quejó Shikamaru - Que problemática que eres. Has dicho mal una cosa... Has dicho "ocuparme del bebé" eso está mal dicho.

- No quería decir que tú no me fueras a ayudar.

- No, si lo que has dicho mal es eso del "bebé", no tendrás que ocuparte del bebé... tendrás que ocuparte de tu hijo, de nuestro hijo, no lo olvides.

- Entonces - interrumpió Shikaku - ¿Voy mañana al ayuntamiento a por los formularios o no?

- Por mi si - contestó Akane - No te asustes Shikamaru, no es nada que no se pueda deshacer, no te voy a atar a mí por unos papeles.

- No, ya lo estoy por un hijo.

- El divorcio es igual de fácil, no lo olvides.

- ¿Aún no estamos casados y ya me hablas de divorcio? Mendokuseeeeei.

- ¿Estás de acuerdo, Shikamaru? - le interrogó la madre.

- ¿Tu que dices, mamá? - a Shikamaru le daba pena ver a su madre con esos ojos a punto de llorar - Yo quiero comportarme de forma madura y cuidar a Akane y darle lo mejor a mi hijo.

- Mamá, no llores - agregó Chiharu - Akane es buena.

- No voy a llorar - sonrió Yoshino - No estoy triste porque no me guste Akane, no puedo estar mas orgullosa de la chica que mi hijo ha elegido, es responsable, trabajadora y sabe tener los pies en la tierra, ni esto triste porque se me vaya a casar mi niño, es... es porque... sois tan jóvenes y tenéis que renunciar a muchas cosas y... me da mucha pena pensarlo, no sabes la que se te va a venir encima Shikamaru pero yo... nosotros, os ayudaremos siempre en lo que podamos. Claro que quiero que os caséis, quiero que mi nieto nazca dentro de la familia, somos tradicionales y vivir juntos sin estar casados no está tan bien visto como en otros lugares.

- Ya lo ha dicho tu madre - añadió el padre mientras apretaba cariñosamente la mano de su mujer - Somos tradicionales así que, aunque Akane puede casarse libremente me gustaría que mañana tú y yo, Shikamaru, fuéramos a hablar con su padre para pedir formalmente su mano.

- En ese caso - interrumpió Shikato - Creo que en lugar de estas caras tan largas lo que deberíamos hacer es celebrarlo... Akane va a ser una Nara y una Nara muy activa, nuestra familia va a salir ganando.

- Además mi sobrino va a nacer en primavera, un signo de buen augurio.

- Prosperidad para los Nara - añadió Shikato.

Shikamaru y Akane se miraban un poco aún como si se sintiesen anestesiados.

- A fin de cuentas vivimos juntos - dijo Shikamaru - No hay tanta diferencia.

- Y yo ya me comprometí - respondió Akane mirando su anillo.

- Ya solo faltaría que fueran dos para que la suerte sea redonda, como cuando nacen dos cervatillos - dio Chiharu.

Nadie se dio cuenta de la mirada de terror que se dirigieron Shikaku y Yoshino.

- Voy a traer un poco de sake - dijo Yoshino levantándose.

- Ah, toma Akane - Shikaku sacó una llave de un bolsillo - Casi se me olvida, la llave de tu casa. Os pediría, a los dos, que a partir de ahora entréis por vuestra casa. Ya que Chiharu no para en casa puede que tu madre y yo aprovechemos para hacer cosas que quizás no te guste ver.

- ¡Papá! - gritó Chiharu - ¡Por dios, que asco!

Shikamaru deseaba decirle muchas cosas a Akane, Akane deseaba hablar con Shikamaru. Shikamaru sentía el impulso de abrazarla pero se contuvo, estaban delante de sus padres y sus muestras de afecto quizás incomodasen, no había que olvidar que ellos no eran demasiado efusivos, ni tampoco de demostrar esa efusividad en público, pero se moría de ganas de ir a su casa, abrazarla y decirle cuanto iba a cuidarla, que dejase de tener miedo y darle la gracias por confiar en él. Recordó que hace unos meses era todo lo que deseaba, que confiase en él y casi no podía creerse lo que ahora estaba pasando.

Akane miró a Shikamaru y le sonrió. Puede que cometieran un fallo, que metieran la pata por irresponsables, que se comportaran de forma inmadura y estúpida pero quizás es que tenía que ser así, quizás el universo tenía eso previsto para ella, a lo mejor es que su vida era al contrario que las demás... lo había pasado tan mal, se había sentido siempre tan desgraciada, siempre haciendo un montón de cosas que odiaba, sin poder salir a jugar, sin disfrutar de nada y ahora, también tendría responsabilidades pero serían las suyas, no las de otra persona y ese niño, o niña sería suyo... lo primero suyo que tendría... quizás nunca un error fue más acertado.

...

Kankuro había terminado cenando en casa de Sumire y reconocía interiormente que no podía sentirse mejor. Estaba con Sumire y su madre, una mujer alta, morena de ojos oscuros y rasgos raciales que le resultaban de lo más exóticos.

Después del ensayo se suponía que iban a salir con Temari y el primo de Shikamaru, además se lo habían dicho a Kiba y a Ten-Ten pero esta última no podía y Kiba tampoco quiso ir, por lo visto había quedado con Naruto para entrenar. Sumire se quejó de que le dolía aquel lugar de su anatomía que se había golpeado cuando estuvieron viendo las cuevas y no le apetecía mucho andar, quería volver a su casa a tomarse la pastilla que le habían recetado, un anti-inflamatorio y que ya le tocaba. Kankuro la acompañó, entre acompañar a su hermana y a un chico, que le caía bien pero era un chico, y estar con Sumire evidentemente ganaba Sumire.

La chica le invitó a entrar a su casa y así le enseñaría todas esas fotos que tenía y que Kankuro siempre decía que deseaba ver. Y entró, claro.

La tarde se le pasó de la forma más amena que pudo imaginar. Sumire le enseñaba entusiasmada sus fotos, explicándole multitud de detalles de donde, porqué, cuando y como había las había hecho. Además la madre fue de lo más simpática y terminó compartiendo anécdotas de Sumire con Kankuro, como el día que fueron de visita a casa de unos amigos que tenían piscina, por lo visto de pequeña Sumire era igual que ahora, nerviosa, curiosa y no se paraba a pensar en las consecuencias de sus ideas, así que al ver la piscina preguntó si podía meterse, le respondieron que si, creyendo que quería ponerse el bañador, pero antes de que terminaran de hablar con ella ya había dado un paso cayendo dentro y hundiéndose como una piedra ya que no sabía nadar.

Después de ver las fotos Sumire le preguntó si podía explicarle unos problemas de matemáticas que no le entraban de ninguna forma. La madre les dijo que fueran a la habitación de Sumire pero esta se negó, su habitación estaba demasiado desordenada para que nadie la viese, así que se quedaron en el salón.

_"... - Tu eres muy listo - le había dicho Sumire de pronto - Yo pensaba que eras un poco tonto._

_- Hombre - rió Kankuro - Gracias por el cumplido._

_- No, en serio, no te lo tomes a mal, es que eres de los mayores de clase y claro, cuando te conocí pensé que estabas repitiendo por tonto, pero resulta que eres muy listo._

_- Ah pero he repetido por tonto, tienes razón - volvió a reír Kankuro._

_- ¿Y eso?_

_- Yo sacaba unas notas horribles, la verdad es que no me interesaba estudiar para nada, odiaba estudiar, faltaba a clase todo lo que podía y más, no he sido muy buen estudiando, creo que era mi forma de intentar llamar la atención de mi padre... claro que a mi padre le daba igual._

_- ¿Y Temari? Ella también es muy lista._

_- Pero... no estaba muy concentrada... lo suyo es otro tema - No iba Kankuro a estar explicándole que "gracias" a su padre y lo "cariñoso" que era con ella, su hermana sufría una gran falta de atención en clase lo que hizo que su rendimiento escolar fuera más bien poco._

_- Tú lo has pasado muy mal ¿verdad que si?_

_- No he tenido una infancia muy normal, la verdad._

_- Es porque no tenías a tu madre, seguro ¿a que si?_

_- Yo creo que si. Mi padre nunca se ocupó de mí ni de mis hermanos. Cuando murió mi madre le entró como una depresión y se olvidó que tenía hijos. Nosotros fuimos rodando de pariente en pariente y siempre tuve la sensación de estar solo, de que solo nos teníamos a nosotros. Yo quería tener una madre, era lo que más deseaba, iba al templo a pedir a los dioses que por favor me devolvieran a mi madre, me hice hasta cristiano porque hablaban de la resurrección y yo pensaba que si se lo pedía sucedería ese milagro. Luego cambié y pedí que mi padre se volviese a casar con una buena mujer que nos quisiera mucho... después me conformaba con que la siguiente niñera los quisiera... _

_- ¿Y tus abuelos? Perdona... no quería ser un cotilla._

_- No recuerdo mucho de ellos... para mi lo más parecido a una abuela era Chiyo, la abuela de Sasori. _

_- Que feos recuerdos. Siento haberte preguntado, a veces no me doy cuenta de que puedo ser muy molesta._

_- No, no has sido molesta. Por suerte ya todo eso es parte del pasado. Lo que es triste es pensar que tuvo que morir mi padre para que nosotros pudiéramos vivir mejor, sobretodo Gaara, él es quien peor lo ha pasado de nosotros. Yo de pequeño le tenía miedo, solía ser muy violento y miraba con cara de querer matarte y disfrutar haciéndolo... Me costó mucho comprender que se sentía aún más solo que nosotros. Y como mi padre no se preocupaba mucho por nosotros decidí que tendría que "ejercer" de padre y ocuparme de mis hermanos. Yo me creía el mayor y que era mi responsabilidad, quería dármelas de héroe, la madre de Naruto, que es nuestra psicóloga, dice que tengo exceso de sobreprotección hacia mis hermanos..."_

Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta ya era la hora de la cena, fue entonces cuando la madre de Sumire insistió en que se quedara a cenar con ellas. Su marido estaba de viaje de negocios y no les gustaba estar solas.

_"...- Pero tendría que avisar a mis hermanos - dijo Kankuro - Me estarán esperando._

_- Pues avísales, tenemos teléfono - insistió Sumire._

_Kankuro así lo hizo y cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba ayudando a Sumire a colocar la mesa._

_- Muchas gracias señora Saewanaguchi por la invitación, de veras que me sabe mal molestar._

_- Ah, ya olvidaba lo formales que sois los japoneses. No pasa nada, tú siéntate que ya traigo la cena._

_- Si no le importa prefiero ayudarla, señora._

_- No hace falta que seas tan formal conmigo y llámame Paloma._

_- De acuerdo Pa... Paroma._

_- Paloma, es Paloma y siéntate de una vez._

_- Verás Kankuro, es que mi madre es española y la verdad es que estamos acostumbrados a las costumbres españolas así que no somos demasiado ceremoniosos._

_- Tu madre es muy guapa, vosotras os parecéis un poco a ella, por eso tenéis los ojos tan grandes._

_- Pues yo creo que es un poco por eso, si._

_- Aunque su nombre es difícil de pronunciar ¿Y cómo es que tu padre se casó con ella?_

_- Pues porque mi padre es diplomático y mi madre intérprete. Es curioso porque mandaron a mi padre a Alemania a un congreso de algo y él no quería ir, intentó no ir pero no tuvo suerte así que fue y allí conoció a mi madre, que trabajaba de intérprete en ese congreso._

_- Que gracia, tu padre japonés, tu madre española y van a conocerse a Alemania._

_- Ya ves, las casualidades de la vida - el timbre de la casa hizo que Sumire se sobresaltara - Debe ser Ayumi, voy a abrir..."_

Al igual que el resto de la tarde la cena había sido muy agradable.

- Bueno, ya me tengo que marchar - dijo Kankuro - se me está haciendo muy tarde.

- Es cierto - contestó la madre - Ha sido muy descortés por nuestra parte retenerte tanto tiempo.

- No, de veras, me lo he pasado muy bien.

- Pues ya sabes donde tienes tu casa para lo que necesites.

- Muchas gracias... Paloma.

- Te acompaño a la puerta - dijo Sumire.

- Despídeme de tu hermana.

- No hace falta - dijo Ayumi apareciendo - Ya regreso. Estaba intentando ponerme este condenado kimono.

Ayumi, con el mismo gesto de desencanto que ponía Sumire cuando algo no le salía como quería, entraba con el obi del kimono en la mano.

- Mamá ayúdame que no se ponérmelo.

- ¿Por qué te has puesto el kimono? - preguntó Sumire de lo más extrañada.

- Quería saber si me quedaba bien ¿Ves mamá como aún me vale?

- Si, es cierto, pero tendremos que llevarlo al tinte.

- Carai - musitó Kankuro mirando a esa chica que se parecía tanto a Sumire y se veía guapísima vestida con ese kimono mientras pensaba si Sumire se vería igual de bonita - Te queda genial.

- ¿Pero por qué te lo has puesto? - insistió Sumire.

- Porque dentro de dos semanas tengo una entrevista, ya sabes, el casamentero que me ha buscado un novio.

- ¿También vosotros tenéis esas costumbres? - se extrañó Kankuro.

- No, para nada - respondió Ayumi - Pero mi padre se empeñó en que al menos tendría que ir a una de esas citas para saber lo que me pierdo y yo accedí pensando que no encontrarían a nadie interesado en mi, pero parece ser que si lo hay.

- ¿Vas a ir a una cita para casarte? - gritó alarmada Sumire - ¿Pero te has vuelto loca?

- No te pongas así - contestó la madre - Solo va a ir por curiosidad y para que tu padre se quede contento.

- Estas loca, más loca aún que yo - gruñó Sumire - ¿Y sabes quien es el novio?

- Si y tu le conoces también... es Sasuke Uchiha.

- ¿Sasuke? - casi gritaron a la vez Kankuro y Sumire.

- ¡Pero tu eres mayor que él! - continuaba alarmada Sumire.

- Bah, no te preocupes. Saldremos con sus padres y los nuestros, tomaremos una merienda y después papá se excusará y ya está.

- ¡Pero porqué no te has negado! - gritaba aún más Sumire.

- Hija, no nos podemos negar así sin más.

- ¡Mi familia se ha vuelto loca! - parecía quejarse Sumire a Kankuro.

- Bueno, tampoco será tan horrible - intentó tranquilizarla.

- Aunque pensándolo bien... puede ser emocionante ¿Puedo ir yo con vosotros? Ver la cara de Sasuke en una situación así debe ser divertido.

- Si - confirmó Kankuro - Yo también lo creo. Bueno Sumire, me marcho, me lo he pasado muy bien con tu familia.

- Pues ya sabes, tienes que repetir - Sumire le abrió la puerta de la casa para que saliera.

Kankuro se detuvo un momento antes de salir, dudaba si decirle algo más a Sumire o no y en esa duda estaba cuando sintió como Sumire le daba un rápido beso en una mejilla y después en la otra.

- Así nos despedimos en España. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches.

La puerta se cerró tras Kankuro y mientras aún oía a Sumire preguntar que como podía ser eso de la cita de su hermana pensó que esa chica le empezaba a gustar demasiado.

...

Por el contrario, la cena en casa de los Uchiha había sido de lo más incómoda. Cenaron, como era habitual, Sasuke y sus padres y también, como era habitual apenas si hablaron durante la misma.

Pero Sasuke se dio cuenta de que esa cena era más tensa de lo habitual. Por lo general su padre no era un hombre muy cariñoso, ni dado a decir halagos, durante años Sasuke pensó que sería imposible conseguir que se sintiese satisfecho de él, nunca le daba la enhorabuena por nada, no por sus buenas notas, ni por sus logros en el deporte... nada. Sasuke tenía la impresión de que se suponía que tenía que ser el mejor en todo y que su padre no aceptaba algo menos.

Su madre no, su madre era muy cariñosa con él y siempre se preocupaba por todo, de pequeño solía sentarse a su lado para ayudarle con los deberes aunque claro, siendo él tan orgulloso como era, nunca admitía que necesitase ayuda.

Cuando terminó la cena y retiraron los platos, Fugaku miró a su hijo severamente.

- Tenemos que hablar muy seriamente, Sasuke.

Sasuke sintió que su mirada le atravesaba ¿En que le habría fallado? Solo recordaba esa mirada en su padre cuando se enfrentaba a Itachi.

- Esta tarde ha estado aquí una señora. Dijo que era la madre de una compañera tuya y que has dejado embarazada a su hija.

Aquello pilló de sorpresa a Sasuke, se había olvidado por completo de que fue a hablar con la madre de Akane.

- Bueno, te lo puedo explicar...

- ¿Has dejado embarazada a una chica o no?

- No - contestó recordando a Akane y como le aseguraba que él no podía ser el padre - No, no es cierto.

- ¿Y porqué afirma tal cosa?

- Verás padre, es que yo... creía que si, que yo era el responsable y pensé que debía aceptar mi responsabilidad y comportarme como un Uchiha se comportaría.

- Eso es muy noble de tu parte pero ¿estás seguro de que no eres el padre?

- Si, seguro... no hay posibilidad ninguna.

- Sasuke, hijo - habló la madre - Dinos la verdad, no te vamos a juzgar si has cometido un error.

- No, no he cometido ningún error. No soy el padre.

- ¿Eso lo dices tu o la chica? - interrogó Fugaku.

- Lo dice ella.

- ¿Estás seguro? - insistió Mikoto.

- Si, no hay duda.

- ¿Y por qué pensaste que podías se tu? - volvió a preguntar el padre.

- Porque cuando... cuando me fui de vacaciones a la casa del lago pues... hicimos una barbacoa y... bebí.

- ¿Que bebiste? - preguntó ahora la madre.

- Si. Lo siento padre, no me porté como esperabas, fui un irresponsable y... lo siento mucho, supongo que te he fallado y traicionado tu confianza.

Durante unos minutos nadie habló, Sasuke sentía la mirada de su padre penetrando dentro de su mente.

- Eso es lo de menos - habló por fin de forma grave Fugaku - Solo te has comportado como cualquier adolescente, no serás el primero que hace una tontería como esa, espero que te sintieses tan mal que se te quiten las ganas de repetirlo.

- Te aseguro que si. No lo volveré a hacer.

- Pero... - comenzó a decir la madre - ¿Y la chica?

- Ella no bebió - se apresuró a contestar Sasuke, puede que él fuera orgulloso, prepotente y soberbio pero no iba a meter a Akane ahora en un lío, no deseaba complicar su vida más de lo que ya debía estarlo - Ella se pasó toda la noche cuidándome. Yo... yo no recuerdo bien lo que sucedió, solo se que me desperté a su lado y... malinterpreté todo, por lo visto se durmió cansada de aguantar mi borrachera.

- Entiendo - dijo de forma grave Fugaku - Fuiste más que irresponsable.

- Ya lo se. El caso es que cuando supe que estaba embarazada yo... me apresuré en mis conclusiones.

- ¿Estás seguro de que no es tuyo?

- Si, seguro. Ya estaba embarazada antes de... aquello y antes nunca habíamos hecho nada.

- No me gustaría que hubiese un Uchiha por el mundo y no saberlo - agregó Fugaku con el mismo tono.

- No es un Uchiha.

- ¿Y no nos vendrán más adelante con reclamos?

- Fugaku no digas eso - le recriminó Mikoto.

- Tengo que estar seguro de que no van a intentar sacarnos dinero o algo así.

- No lo hará... ella no es así, si lo fuera podría haber dicho que yo era el padre, os aseguro que me lo hubiera creído.

- Ya, ahora no ¿Pero y en el futuro?

- Padre, su madre la ha echado de casa, si ahora, que está sola, desesperada y sin dinero no ha dicho nada, no creo que lo vaya a hacer nunca.

- ¿Qué la ha echado de casa? - se alarmó la madre - Pero eso es horroroso. ¿Cómo puede haberla echa de su casa?

- La echó hasta que tu le dijiste que eras el padre - comentó Fugaku - Ahora lo entiendo todo.

Siguieron charlando largo rato, su padre interrogándole y él asegurando que esa chica no iba a causarles problemas, cosa que, teniendo Fugaku la certeza de que no estaba embarazada de su hijo, prácticamente le daba igual, lo que él no deseaba era chantajes de ningún tipo.

Sasuke fue a su cuarto entristecido. Casi ni se reconocía a si mismo, no entendía porqué se sentía tan mal. No quería hacer daño a Akane, no podía, había algo que no le dejaba hacerlo, al contrario, ahora pensaba en todo lo que la había molestado y en el problema en que la había metido por ir a hablar con su madre de esa forma tan precipitada y sentía que tenía que hacer algo por ella.

Era la primera vez que Sasuke Uchiha se planteaba hacer algo por alguien simplemente por hacerlo, sin sacar nada de ello, sin pretender nada... o no, quizás si pretendía algo, no perder su amistad.

...

Temari no sabía si sentirse bien o mal. Asomada a la ventana de su habitación miraba las estrellas y se preguntaba que era eso que le pasaba. Tras mucho tiempo de dudas, de miedos, de preguntarse a si misma que estaba haciendo con su vida, por primera vez podía mirar al cielo y simplemente ver las estrellas.

Se lo había pasado muy bien con Shikato, era un chico más interesante de lo que parecía. Al principio, cuando le dijeron que le llevase a enseñarle un poco Konoha no se sintió muy cómoda y más cuando su hermano la dejó tirada con todo el marrón pero después se acostumbró a caminar a su lado, sería porque se parecía increíblemente a Shikamaru y éste era su amigo, sería por eso que se sentía cómoda a su lado, porque era como una imagen conocida, porque era como caminar al lado de ese amigo con el que tenía tanta confianza pero a la vez era distinto porque era más mayor y le daba como seguridad estar a su lado, sería porque a él mismo se le veía seguro.

Tampoco es que Shikato fuera un chico que hablase demasiado, andaba con la misma desgana que Shikamaru e incluso se metía las manos en los bolsillos de la misma forma pero sonreía más a menudo.

_"...- ¿Puedes beber alcohol? - le había preguntado de pronto._

_- Si - contestó intrigada._

_- Entonces te invito a una cerveza, bueno o a lo que quieras._

_- No, una cerveza está bien._

_Entraron a un bar y se sentaron en unos taburetes altos que había cerca de la barra. Mientras Shikato le decía al camarero lo que deseaban, Temari le observó... si, se le veía mayor que a Shikamaru, más maduro. Se acordó de Itachi y de la atracción que la producía cuando estaba a su lado y de Neji y de la confortable que era estar a su lado y de pronto lo pensó ¿No estaría confundiendo todos sus sentimientos? ¿No estaría confundiendo atracción física con amor? ¿No estaría confundiendo amistad con amor? Se alarmó de sus pensamientos, eran horribles... de nuevo volvía a sentirse egoísta sin embargo, cuando cruzó su mirada con la que aquel chico prácticamente desconocido pensó por unos instantes que... no, no, no, agitó la cabeza... simplemente le recordaba a Shikamaru, una persona con la que tenía mucha confianza, si, era eso._

_- ¿Cuántos años tienes? - le preguntó curiosa._

_- Acabo de cumplir los 20._

_- Ah, eres mayor que yo._

_- Espero que no me digas que eres mejor de edad, no quiero meterme en ningún problema por darte alcohol._

_- No, tranquilo ¿Y que haces? ¿Trabajas?_

_- Ayudo a mis padres allá en el pueblo siempre que puedo pero estoy estudiando._

_Estuvieron charlando sobre ellos mismos, lo que les gustaba hacer y también de sus gustos. Temari descubrió lo que ya imaginaba, que Shikato era muy parecido a Shikamaru, sería cosa de los Nara, aunque Shikato parecía algo más activo y espabilado en el tema de las mujeres._

_- ¿Estás enrollado con Ino? - le preguntó maliciosa._

_- ¿Por qué? - dijo mientras sacaba un paquete de tabaco - ¿Se dice eso de mi?_

_- Se dice que te enrollaste con ella aunque ella estaba saliendo con Kiba, delante de sus narices._

_- Que barbaridad ¿Te importa que fume?_

_- Solo si me ofreces a mí._

_- Perdona, que maleducado que he sido. Pues no me he enrollado con Ino. Es muy buena chica y muy guapa pero... solo tonteamos un poco._

_- Pues no es eso lo que se dice._

_- Ya me imagino. Ino es mas inocente de lo que la gente cree, ella solo quería jugar un poco, dejó que yo tontease con ella pero nada más y yo no sería capaz de insistirle, no merece la pena._

_- Ya, no me lo digas, sería demasiado problemático para ti._

_Shikato sonrió._

_- Cierto... muy problemático. Ino es... si mi tía se entera de que la trato mal o algo te aseguro que me corta las pelotas._

_- Pero te gusta._

_- Claro que me gusta, es muy guapa, pero eso no quiere decir nada más. En realidad a mi me gustan las chicas un poco más mayores, no se si me entiendes - le guiñó un ojo._

_- ¿Quieres decir que tengan experiencia?_

_- Quiero decir que sean mas maduras, solo eso, o que sepan más lo que quieren, si estaba saliendo con Kiba no es muy lógico que coquetee conmigo ¿No crees? Si eso le hace al chico con el que se suponía que salía ¿Que no haría conmigo?_

_Temari retiró la vista de él incómoda, no le gustaba que la mirase tan directamente, la ponía nerviosa o quizás era que ella también se comportaba de una forma tan inmadura como Ino..."_

Si que al final se le había pasado bien, había conseguido, por unas horas, olvidarse de todo, olvidarse de Itachi y de sus ojos negros, de la calidez de su piel y de sus besos; olvidarse de Neji, del olor de su pelo, de la suavidad de sus manos y de como la escuchaba siempre tan atento... y por primera vez, después de tanto tiempo volvió a sentirse ella misma.

Por eso, cuando Shikato la acompañó hasta su casa, ella gruñó, no le gustaba que la tratasen como a una damisela en apuros, no le gustaba que los chicos siempre sacaran su parte de "macho" y se empeñasen en que las damas tenían que ser protegidas por ellos y Shikato sonrió de medio lado llamándola "problemática" y fue cuando, decidió volver a ser ella misma y hacer lo que antes hacía. Abrió su bolso y sacó un bolígrafo, luego cogió un brazo de Shikato y escribió en él unos números.

_"...- Este es mi número de móvil, si te interesa volver a quedar para que siga enseñándote Konoha, me llamas._

_- ¿Tu novio no se molestará?_

_- Por ahora no tengo novio._

_- ¿Cómo puede ser eso? No me lo creo._

_- Ya ves._

_- ¿Crees que mi primo se molestará si te llamo?_

_- ¿Ahora a que viene tu primo?_

_- No se, parece preocupado por ti, además me dijo que contigo no tengo ni una posibilidad._

_- ¿Eso te dijo?_

_- Si, parece muy seguro de que no soy tu tipo._

_- ¿Es que intentas conquistarme?_

_- Dicen que eres una chica dura._

_- Muy dura._

_- Me gustan los retos. Te llamaré, señorita dura de Suna._

_Shikato de nuevo guiñó un ojo y se dio la vuelta metiendo las manos en los bolsillos._

_- ¡Eh! - gritó Temari - ¡No te lo tengas tan creído! - Shikato se dio la vuelta y la sonrió mientras sacaba una mano del bolsillo y le hacía un gesto de despedida..."_

Si, ahora se sentía mucho mejor, sentía que de nuevo volvía a ser Subaku no Temari.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Espero que os haya gustado. En el próximo, Kimimaro (que no me he olvidado de él) y Juugo, a parte seguiremos con Ino._

_Muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios, de veras que os agradezco todos los detalles que tenéis._

_Gracias __**Lala-chan**__, muchas gracias por continuar leyendo y por tus bonitas palabras de ánimo, siempre me alegran mucho._

_Gracias __**Emily**__, por leer y por el comentario ¿Ves como no me olvido de Sakura? Pronto tendrá que solucionar todo lo referente a Sasori y también quizás te sorprenda como ha cambiado su forma de pensar. Gracias por votar y recordarme la encuesta que a mi se me había olvidado._

_Que tengáis una buena semana y no vemos en el siguiente ¡Matta ne!_


	126. El lado práctico de las cosas

_Lo primero de todo: muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis dado sugerencias para el título del capítulo anterior, me gustaron todas las propuestas, hasta las de "sin título", me gustaron tanto que las voy a tener en cuenta para siguientes capítulos, de echo, he escogido el de Lala-chan pero para el de esta semana voy a utilizar la propuesta de H23... Es que todos me gustaron mucho._

_Vamos con el capítulo. Va mucho de Shikamaru porque es un día importante y también de Ino porque está a punto de estallarle su problema._

_En las notas finales os pido ayuda para un nuevo fanfic, así que, si queréis dar vuestra opinión leerlo. Gracias._

_Espero que os guste._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**El lado práctico de las cosas**

Habían sido días de lo más ajetreados. Para empezar el martes por la noche, después de hablar con su hija, Inoichi no pudo pegar ojo. Se encontraba de bastante mal humor ¿Acaso su hija pensaba que él era tonto? Nunca se había tomado por tonto, desde luego que no y por supuesto no se había tragado todo aquello de que las notas de Ino habían bajado por los novios, ni hablar, puede que su mujer si se lo creyese pero él no, él conocía a Ino, sabía que siempre había sido una niña muy lista y aplicada y no por tontear con chicos iba a dejar que sus notas bajasen. No, Ino no era así, Ino nunca faltaba a clases, era muy responsable y muy perfeccionista con todo y... siempre había estado tonteando con chicos o teniendo a chicos revoloteando a su alrededor... no, a Ino le pasaba otra cosa, algo que a él le asustaba reconocer... su hija había vuelto otra vez a tontear con las comidas, por supuesto, estaba más que claro... las cenas austeras, no desayunar, las comidas en familia donde nunca la veía meterse un trozo de comida en la boca ¿Cómo lo haría? ¿Cómo se las arreglaría para esconder la comida? Porque hace dos años, cuando tuvo aquel episodio de anorexia, Inoichi recordaba que Ino solía esconder la comida en la servilleta para luego tirarla.

No sabía si estar enfadado con su hija o con él mismo por haberse dejado engañar tan fácilmente.

Y seguro que era por eso que había bajado las notas y la razón de la llamada del equipo de orientación del instituto... claro, ahora recordaba que les habían hecho una revisión médica... todo encajaba perfectamente y él se sentía completamente engañado, ridículo y asustado... muy asustado.

De momento no le dijo nada a su mujer, esperó al día siguiente, de camino al instituto, fue preparándola sutilmente porque sabía lo que le iba a afectar la noticia de que su hija había recaído... y así fue.

La noticia de la pérdida de peso de su hija, aún evidente, cayó como un jarro de agua helada sobre los padres, quizás porque no quería ver la realidad, quizás porque les asustaba, porque ya habían pasado por eso y no podía ser que su hija, su preciosa e inteligente niña, quizás porque les daba pánico, sobretodo a la madre. Inoichi se dejaba engañar solo por no ver a su mujer en el estado en que se encontraba ahora, llorando desconsoladamente, con los nervios a flor de piel y preguntándose que es lo que había hecho mal para que su pequeña actuase así.

Si hubiera podido dar algo a cambio de no ver a su mujer en ese estado, Inoichi lo hubiera dando sin dudarlo.

Pero lo que estaba más que claro es que tenía que ponerse a actuar cuanto antes, dejar de lamentarse y hacer algo al respecto.

Inoichi era un hombre muy inteligente y no solo eso, conocía a las personas, se diría a un más, parecía tener un don por el cual era casi capaz de meterse en su mentes y comprenderlos... todos menos a su hija. Ahora se sentía frustrado como padre, sentía que había fallado precisamente a quien más le importaba pero no valía la pena lamentarse así que le dijo a su mujer que no le dijese nada a Ino, que no le contase que sabían lo de su anorexia porque estaba claro que iba a mentir, a inventarse cualquier otra cosa y vete tu a saber si a meter en problemas a más gente.

El plan era decirle precisamente lo que ella esperaba oír: que había bajado sus notas, que los profesores la notaban distraída en clase, que no prestaba atención... lo que quería es que ella se confiase esperando que al hacerlo, esa confianza le hiciera bajar la guardia, relajarla y que no estuviese tan pendiente de inventar mentiras, que no lo tuviese todo tan calculado.

Llegaba el cumpleaños de Ino y ella quería celebrarlo por todo lo alto, circunstancia que aprovechó su padre perfectamente. Le dio permiso, no era habitual celebrar los cumpleaños con fiestas, no era su costumbre pero Ino le dijo que una amiga suya, una nueva amiga suya vivía en una casa con piscina y que podría celebrarlo allí. Inoichi se lo puso un poco difícil para que no sospechara pero terminó cediendo al capricho de la niña.

La madre no estaba para nada de acuerdo con esa decisión pero cuando oyó a Inoichi decirle a su hija que el lunes debería acompañarlos a la psicóloga, que lo habían recomendado los profesores para ver si la ayudaban en ese "déficit de atención", se sorprendió gratamente al ver de qué forma tan fácil Ino accedía.

Si Ino mentía a sus padres, ellos no serían del todo sinceros con ella, la confianza es algo que uno debe ganarse día a día.

...

No habían sido los únicos con días ajetreados, los padres de Shikamaru no habían tenido unos días muy tranquilos tampoco.

El miércoles, Shikamaru y Shikaku fueron a pedir la mano de Akane formalmente a su padre. Era complicado elegir a quien le iban a hacer esa petición ya que, aunque tenía un padre y la tradición decía que fuera al padre, pues ella normalmente vivía, o había vivido con su madre y su nuevo esposo, de todas formas Shikaku, en vista de lo irracional que se comportaba la madre de Akane decidió la opción que parecía menos problemática. El miércoles por la mañana llamó a la esposa del padre de Akane para comunicarles que esa misma tarde irían.

Y allí se presentaron, los dos, padre e hijo, muy bien vestidos, con una tarta que la misma Akane había hecho y que sabía que a sus hermanos les iba a gustar.

Los hermanos de Akane no estuvieron, vieron a Shikamaru, le saludaron y se marcharon. Maron había preparado el té que iba a servir con el mejor juego de porcelana que tenía, pasó toda la mañana limpiando y ordenando el comedor y desquiciada de los nervios porque ella no estaba acostumbrada a esas ceremonias, nunca las había visto "en directo", solo había oído hablar de ellas y la verdad es que le resultaba un poco antiguo pero tremendamente sofisticado.

El padre de Akane accedió de mal humor y con pocas ganas. Para él su hija debía casarse con Shino, un chico casi como de la familia; conocía a sus padres, conocía a sus hermanos... no entendía como no le había escogido a él.

Estuvo hablando con Shibi Aburame y lamentándose pero no venía al caso, Shibi le contó que había hablado con Shino y que la "teoría" de uno de sus hijos sobre que era el padre del niño que esperaba Akane era totalmente infundada. Tuvo que ceder y aceptar la idea, en el fondo, pensar que su hija no era una desvergonzada que se había acostado con... tres chicos, si no más, le aliviaba bastante. También cedió ante Maron cuando le pidió que confiase en su hija, que Akane nunca había sido una mala hija y menos aún una chica que le diese motivos para pensar que se acostaba con cualquiera y que no hiciese caso de su ex-mujer, que lo único que le pasaba es que emparentar con una familia importante le parecía genial sin importarle para nada su hija y su felicidad.

_"- Es tu hija - le dijo - ¡Por lo que más quieras, es tu hija! Somos una familia y debemos mantenernos unidos ante lo malo, se acabaron ya los reproches, ya ha tenido bastante, cometió un error, es cierto, y lo va a pagar ya toda su vida, no necesita un padre cabezón que se empeñe en comportarse como un crío ¿Cuándo ha sido una mala hija Akane? Dime cuando. De pequeña la trajiste a esta casa y desde el primer día no hizo otra cosa que ayudarme, siempre cargada con sus hermanos, yo la recuerdo sentada en esa silla bajita que teníamos frente al televisor ¿te acuerdas? se sentaba siempre allí y no paraba de balancearse, siempre la regañabas porque no se estaba quieta ¿te acuerdas? Y eso era porque siempre estaba meciendo a sus hermanos y se le quedó el meneillo. Nosotros somos los que nos hemos portado mal con ella, hemos sido unos seres despreciables, yo he sido una auténtica madrastra de cuento y tu un ogro, si, no me mires así, un ogro, siempre regañándola por lo que hacían sus hermanos, no la dejabas salir con sus amigas si no se llevaba a alguno de tus hijos... No digo que seas mala persona, trabajas mucho, se que deslomas porque tengamos una vida decente y que Misae te exprime todo lo que puede y que no puedes con tanto pero... es tu hija ¿Qué culpa tenía ella? Ella no pidió nacer... ¿Es que no recuerdas lo que sentiste cuando nació? Vamos, no me vas a decir que te fue indiferente... Es tu hija... es Akane ¿No crees que se merece el apoyo de su padre? _

_- Que no hubiera hecho lo que hizo - fue lo único que contestó._

_- Eres un cabezón, tan cabezón como ella. Pues mira, ahora me voy a poner yo cabezona y vas a recibir a ese chico y a su padre que vienen a pedirte formalmente a tu hija porque si no lo haces te va a dar igual, ella ya no te pertenece, no supiste cuidarla para mantenerla a tu lado así que no te extrañes que hiciera lo que hizo si ese chico le dio el cariño que todos la habéis negado y hoy nos vamos a comportar como una familia, van a venir y van a ver a una familia y a un padre que quiere lo mejor para su hija y lo mejor para Akane es ese chico y esa familia. No quieras perder a tu hija ¿No te das cuenta de que es mejor que aceptes todo esto y la apoyes que perderla? Eres su padre, demuéstrale que eres su padre..."_

Y cedió. Claro que cedió porque era su hija, esa pequeñita que nació el último día de marzo, esa pequeña de rizos naranjas que se reía cuando le hacía alguna tontería ¿Cuándo había dejado su hija de reír? Recordó sus pequeñas manitas cogiendo su dedo con fuerza cuando empezaba a andar para no caerse y como lloraba tendiéndole los brazos... a su padre... ese padre que un día dejó de darle la mano para que se levantase porque tenía cuatro hijos más, una hipoteca y una manutención que pasar y todo el mundo parecía pedirle y exigirle cosas y... se olvidó de su niña. Y ahora su niña era ya una mujer, iba a tener su propio hijo... se había perdido ver crecer a su niña y disfrutar de ella ¿quería también perderse ver crecer a su nieto? Así que cedió, recibió al chico que estaba dispuesto a cuidar de su hija, le sometió a un exhausto interrogatorio sobre su futuro e incluso se sintió mal cuando el padre de ese chico le hizo entrega de la dote, una cantidad simbólica de dinero que representaba una especie de "compensación" por quitarles un miembro de su familia, porque ahora su hija iba a ser una Nara.

...

El jueves, la noticia de la próxima boda de Akane ya había llegado a oídos de su madre que entró en una especie de "estado de rabia". Llamó a Akane por teléfono y la conversación entre las dos no fue para nada amable. Si su madre le reprochó lo inconsciente que era y lo poco que pensaba lo que hacía, Akane le echó en cara que aceptase tan alegremente que estuviese embarazada de un Uchiha, lo que demostraba lo egoísta que era y que solo le importaba el dinero más que la felicidad de su hija.

Yoshino estaba en el comedor cuando sucedía esa conversación. No podía escuchar lo que la madre de Akane le estaba diciendo pero por las contestaciones de Akane podía suponerlo. En un momento dado, viendo el estado de nervios de la chica, no pudo más, se acercó a ella y le quitó el teléfono de las manos.

Yoshino fue muy clara hablando con la madre de Akane. Lo que esa chica iba a tener era su nieto, no era lo que deseaba para su hijo, no quería que fuese padre tan joven pero ya estaba hecho y no había vuelta atrás, lo que fuera a nacer no tenía culpa de nada, era un Nara se pusiese como se pusiese y como un Nara viviría, cierto era que no tenían las comodidades de los Uchiha pero no iba a faltarle de nada, sobretodo no iba a faltarle el cariño de su familia y más le valía que fuera acostumbrándose a tener un nieto Nara porque además ¿Había pensado lo que ocurriría cuando los Uchiha descubriesen que ese niño no era un Uchiha?

Yoshino trató de disimular durante la cena lo enfadada y molesta que se sentía aunque a Shikaku no había forma de engañarle.

Cuando llegó la hora de acostarse fue a uno de los trasteros y buscó una caja que llevó a su habitación. Se sentó en la cama, la abrió y comenzó a sacar lo que allí había: un montón de dibujos de Shikamaru de cuando iba a la guardería.

Shikaku la vio limpiarse las lágrimas disimuladamente y se sentó a su lado cogiendo uno de los dibujos, algo así como una enorme cabeza con dos larguísimas piernas, sin cuerpo alguno y uno, dos, tres, cuatro brazos.

- Creo que Shikamaru de pequeño pensaba que era un pulpo o algo así - comentó mirando aquel dibujo.

- Era tan bonito ¿Te acuerdas? Siempre se abrazaba a mis piernas y me miraba con esos ojitos perezosos.

- Yoshino... no le vas a perder.

- Ya lo se pero era mi niño y ahora debe estar firmando los papeles para casarse y formar su propia familia.

- Y así es como tiene que ser, es la vida.

- Pero aún es un crío ¿Cómo va a cuidar de nadie si no sabe cuidarse él mismo?

- Para eso te tiene a ti, a su madre, para que le ayude.

- Claro, y ahora que va siendo mayor, que podía independizarse y dejarnos un poco tranquilos pues no, ahora nos viene con lo que nos viene. Pues te advierto que como tu hijo empiece con tonterías se va a enterar de lo que es bueno.

- No te hagas la dura, en el fondo estás emocionada con la idea de otro pequeño Nara correteando por aquí ¿Eh? Uno... o dos pequeños Nara, con su coletitas tiesas y sus ojitos perezosos.

- Pues como salgan a su madre no va a ver quien los sujete.

- No estaría mal, unos Nara activos y nerviosos sería algo diferente. Lo que es seguro es que tendrán una abuela estupenda, muy severa y bastante mandona pero estupenda.

- ¿Me estás llamando abuela?

...

Shikamaru se despertó como cada día quejándose de tener que levantarse. Que pereza más grande le daba comenzar un nuevo día. Se estiró un poco y miró a Akane durmiendo echa un ovillo a su lado. Era extraño que no se hubiese levantado ya, ella siempre era la primera, perecía que dormir la ponía nerviosa o algo, que le quitaba de vivir, nunca entendería esa manía de estar despierta y hacer cosas porque, según Akane, durmiendo se perdía la vida, con lo bien que se estaba durmiendo sin hacer nada.

Claro que hoy además habían dormido menos que nunca ¿Cuántas horas habrían sido? Pues no lo sabía pero desde luego pocas, menos de las que pasaron besándose y solo besándose... Shikamaru estaba seguro de que eran todos esos besos que durante tantos meses habían estado guardados dentro de ellos, besos que debía haberse dado pero que habían sido sustituidos por discusiones y más discusiones, besos que se habían quedado ahí, esperando su momento para salir.

Y ese era el momento porque acababan de leer y firmar los documentos que había que iban a entregar al día siguiente y estaría formalizado su matrimonio. Aunque Akane parecía tranquila y leer todo aquello como el que lee un contrato de arrendamiento de una máquina, algo le decía que debía ser un momento importante para ella.

- Supongo que esto no es lo que soñabas de pequeña - le dijo.

- No, claro que no. Bueno, nunca he soñado mucho con casarme pero las pocas veces que lo pensé no imaginé algo así.

- Bueno, solo es eventual, ya verás que tendrás tu día y una ceremonia preciosa ¿Has ido a alguna boda sintoísta?

- No te preocupes, si no estoy triste. Puede que esto sea muy prosaico pero... pero este se compensa porque me caso con alguien mejor de lo que imaginaba.

Y así fue como empezó, Akane le dio un beso, pequeño, huidizo, casi un simple roce pero a ese beso siguió otro y ese otro y a ese otro... siempre con mucho cuidado por parte de Shikamaru pero pronto la ropa comenzó a molestarles, necesitaban sentir la piel del otro junto a la suya y nada más porque Shikamaru no se atrevía a nada más, ni a rozarla en ciertos lugares porque sabía que le dolía, que tenía ciertas partes de su cuerpo muy sensibles y por supuesto porque todavía no era el momento de nada más... y así hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

Iba a moverse con cuidado para levantarse cuando vio los ojos de Akane, abiertos de par en par mirándole.

- ¿Te escapas?

- Buenos días, hoy has sido tú más perezosa que yo.

- Cierto, he decidido dormir todo lo que pueda. Dentro de 7 meses no podré hacerlo cada vez que me apetezca.

- ¿Y eso?

- Tú no sabes la de sueño que quitan los niños. Alguno no, pero la mayoría tienen la costumbre de comer cada tres horas o menos, ya sea de día como de noche... ¿Estamos desnudos?

- Ajá.

- Vaya.

- ¿Algún problema?

- Si, claro que si, a ver como me levanto ahora... no quiero que me veas desnuda.

- Ah... ¿Te da vergüenza?

- Pues si, pues si, anoche estaba oscuro, ahora es de día... pareces tonto.

- Akane, vamos a tener un hijo.

- ¿Y me has visto desnuda alguna vez? Quiero decir así, a la luz del día.

- Pues ahora que lo pienso... pero te he visto en bikini.

- Pero no es lo mismo. Además me da vergüenza, es que mi cuerpo no es el mismo y no me siento cómoda.

- Pues deberías sentirte cómoda, ahora es más bonito que nunca.

- Claro, no eres tú el que se está redondeado.

- Y a mi que me gustan esas redondeces, pero bueno, pues me levanto yo primero.

- ¿A ti no te da vergüenza que te mire así, a palo seco? Porque te voy a mirar y seguro que detenidamente, tengo curiosidad, tampoco te he visto desnudo con tanta luz.

- Espera... creo que puedo coger mis... - se incorporó haciendo que Akane agarrase el edredón para que no se separase de su cuerpo y alargó el brazo para coger sus boxers - Ya está, me los pongo y me levanto.

- Y te vas de la habitación.

- Vale, vale.

Con un poco de dificultad se puso los boxers y se levantó.

- Te espero en la cocina de mi madre, hoy tenemos que desayunar allí, no faltes que ya sabes como se pone - dijo rascándose la cabeza.

Akane esperó a que se marchara y cerrase la puerta para levantarse pero no lo hizo normalmente, no, ella se lió en el edredón para hacerlo. Acababa de ponerse de pie cuando Shikamaru abrió de improviso la puerta.

- Se me olvidó darte un beso de buenos días.

- ¡Largo! - le tiró lo primero que encontró por allí, el libro que Shikamaru tenía que leer en el instituto. Shikamaru lo esquivó cerrando la puerta.

El libro dio contra la puerta y se precipitó al suelo, en su caída una tarjeta salió de entre sus páginas. Akane se agachó a recogerla y vio que era la invitación al cumpleaños de Ino que era mañana. Eso quería decir que hoy era el cumpleaños de Shikamaru, con tanto jaleo con lo de la boda se había olvidado completamente... que desastre, pues algo tendría que comprarle o tener un detalle con él.

Después de arreglarse Shikamaru cruzó el jardín interior que separaba las dos casas y entró en la cocina donde su primo, su madre y su hermana estaban desayudando.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! - Chiharu se tiró prácticamente a su cuello - A pesar de lo asqueroso que eres aún te quiero un poco.

- Va... vale.

- Feliz cumpleaños, primo. Es buena idea eso de casarte el día de tu cumpleaños, así no olvidarás el aniversario.

Su madre le abrazó efusivamente mientras decía esas frases que suelen decir las madres sobre lo que había crecido su niño, con lo pequeñito que era.

No tardó en aparecer su padre que también le felicitó.

- Aprovéchate - le dijo - Este es el último cumpleaños en el que eres el protagonista y el último que vas a pasar como hijo, los próximos serán como padre.

- Mendokuseeeei - dijo con aquel tono habitual en él - ¿Vas a llevar ahora los documentos?

- Los vamos a llevar todos, tu también.

- Pero yo tengo que ir al instituto.

- Ay Shika - se quejó Chiharu - Son unos documentos importantes, no me seas flojo, tienes que llevarlos tú.

- Tu hermana tiene razón - aseveró Yoshino - A fin de cuentas es cosa tuya y te incumbe a ti.

- Iremos todos - afirmó Chiharu - Es un día importante y luego papá, mamá y yo nos vamos al pueblo.

- Me he tomado el día libre - explicó Shikaku - Una vez que esté todo formalizado vamos a ir a comer con el padre de Akane y su mujer.

- ¿Con quien? - se extrañó Shikamaru.

- Ellos también van a venir - contestó Yoshino - Es normal que vaya su padre, al fin y al cabo es su hija la que se casa, aunque sea por lo civil. Quieren acompañarla y a nosotros nos servirá para ir... creando lazos.

- Y después nos marcharemos al pueblo - concluyó Shikaku.

- Además así os quedáis solitos - dijo con picardía Chiharu.

- Bueno se quedan conmigo - intervino Shikato.

- ¿Tú no te vas?

- No, tu padre me ha dado vacaciones. Me iré el domingo por la tarde, además Ino me ha invitado a su cumpleaños y no voy a ser tan maleducado de no ir.

Shikamaru le miró arqueando las cejas.

- ¿Y cuando te mudas a vivir aquí? - le interrogó Chiharu

- En Octubre, si no os molesta ¿Estáis seguros de quererme de inquilino, Shikamaru?

- Si, Akane está muy contenta, solamente procura no pasearte en calzoncillos por la casa, tiene las feromonas muy alteradas.

- No creo que vayamos a coincidir demasiado, si acaso en el desayuno, Akane hace unos desayunos muy apetitosos.

- ¿Vas a ir al cumpleaños de Ino? - preguntó inquisitorio de pronto Shikamaru.

- Voy a ir con Temari.

- ¿Vas a ir al cumpleaños de Ino con Temari? - casi gritó Chiharu.

- Son amigas ¿no?

- Si pero eso va a ser muy fuerte.

- Que te vaya bien - dijo sin ganas Shikamaru.

- Y tu también irás al cumpleaños de Ino - habló de improviso su madre.

- ¿Yo?

- Si, tienes que ir, es tu obligación. Somos amigos de sus padres de toda la vida, no puedes hacerle ese feo, además te vendrá bien, también necesitas relajarte un poco, pero no te acostumbres. Y ahora empieza a desayunar que tu eres muy lento para todo, en cuanto venga Akane nos vamos al Ayuntamiento a entregar esos papeles, cuando antes lleguemos menos gente habrá y menos instituto perderéis y tu Chiharu venga, arréglate de una vez.

...

Mientras, en su habitación, tumbada aún en la cama, Ino lloraba intentando ahogar sus sollozos ¿Qué había hecho? Había metido a Chouji en todo ese jaleo sin tener culpa de nada... tenía que hablar con él, tenía que explicárselo, además no soportaba la idea de que sus padres hablaran con él y Chouji les dijera que era mentira ¿Pero cómo solucionaba aquello? ¿Y cómo se lo decía a Chouji? La iba a odiar, seguro que la iba a odiar... Hablaría primero con Shikamaru, si, eso haría, seguro que Shikamaru pensaría algún plan o algo para decírselo a Chouji y que no se enfadase con ella... ¿Pero cómo podía haber tenido la boca tan grande?

No pasaba nada, no pasaba nada. Inspiraba profundamente y exhalaba el aire de forma lenta. No pasaba nada. Algo se le ocurriría, tal vez decirle a sus padres que había conocido a otro chico... si, podía ser buena idea. No pasaba nada, solo tendría que pensar un buen plan, ante todo que su madre no hablase con la de Chouji, eso era primordial. Ahora estaba muy nerviosa y no pensaba con claridad, tenía que hablar con alguien... con Sakura, su mejor amiga, si, ella era su confidente y la entendería.

Sakura llegó al instituto con Sasori, normalmente siempre iba con Ino pero últimamente a Ino le gusta más ir con Stella, además a ella la esperaba Sasori por el camino. Al llegar a su destino se encontraron con Ino esperándoles impacientes.

- Sakura tengo que hablar contigo - le dijo nada más verla.

- Buenos días Ino - habló Sasori sin mucho entusiasmo - Yo también estoy bien, gracias.

- Si vale, buenos días. Tengo que hablar contigo - insistió.

- Bueno yo os dejo - dijo Sasori - Nos vemos en el aula.

- ¿Que te pasa ahora? - pareció quejarse Sakura a Ino.

- Es que he hecho algo muy feo - le respondió casi llorando - Es horrible, horrible.

- ¿Has matado a un gatito?

- No te rías que va en serio. Me vas a odiar y Chouji aún mas pero... no lo hice por hacer daño, te lo juro, Sakura, te lo juro, yo no haría daño a Chouji.

- Bueno tranquilízate - se comenzó a preocupar - ¿Qué es lo que has hecho?

- Es que Kurenai llamó a mis padres para hablar con ellos.

- ¿Y que tiene eso que ver con Chouji?

- Que es porque mis notas han bajado.

- Y es cierto.

- Ya lo se, pero piensan que es por culpa de un chico y... le he dicho que estoy saliendo con Chouji... lo siento, lo siento mucho. Sakura deja de mirarme así y dime algo.

- ¿Y que quieres que te diga si ya lo has dicho tu todo?

- Yo no quería involucrar a Chouji.

- Vaya, pues menos mal, es un alivio saber eso.

- ¿Qué hago Sakura?

- Pues decirles a tus padres la verdad.

- ¡No puedo decirles la verdad!

- Pues no se la digas, ya se enterarán cuando tu madre se encuentre con la de Chouji y esta le diga que tiene una novia llamada Ryuko.

- Pero...

- Al menos cuéntale a Chouji en el lío en el que le has metido.

- ¿Pero como voy a decirle eso? ¡Me va a odiar!

- Más te va a odiar como no se lo digas y lo descubra por... tu padre, por ejemplo.

- ¿Crees que se lo va a decir?

- ¿Tú que crees?

- Pero me da mucha vergüenza.

- Vamos a ver Ino - habló intentando no ponerse histérica ella también - ¿Vergüenza de qué? Es Chouji, ya la conoces, es nuestro amigo, no se va a enfadar si se lo explicas. Dile que te pusiste nerviosa y hablaste sin pensar y prométele que hablarás con tus padres y lo aclararás.

- Es que tengo mucho miedo.

- Pues tú dirás pero es la única solución.

- Puedo decirle a Chouji que me cubra en la mentira.

- Si haces eso vas a meterte en un lío. Harás una mentira que cada vez será más grande, como una patata caliente y cuando te estalle en la cara será mucho peor. Piénsalo, aún estás a tiempo de arreglarlo.

Sakura se marchó dejándola sola y lo que Ino no vio fue estaba llena de pena y a punto de llorar, si lo hubiera visto quizás se hubiese dado cuenta de lo importante que era para su amiga. Quizás tenía razón y debía decir la verdad o al menos disculparse ante Chouji. Se limpió unas lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos, se compuso la falda y entró en el instituto.

De camino a su clase Sakura pensaba que de verdad esperaba que esa chica entrase en razón y aclarase todo ese tema porque iba a meter a Chouji en un problema que desde luego no se merecía.

...

Convencer a Neji para que fuera al cumpleaños de Ino era una tarea más difícil que lo que a priori creía Stella.

- Pero vamos, Ino es tu amiga ¿No vas a ir al cumpleaños de tu amiga?

- Nunca he ido a su cumpleaños.

- ¿Nunca?

- Nunca.

- Pues ya es hora de que vaya a uno ¿No crees?

- ¿Por qué?

Stella le miraba confusa, mira que ese chico era difícil de entender... ¡pero era tan mono! Tenía que convencerle de alguna forma de que fuera a la fiesta.

- Van a ir todos sus amigos, no puedes faltar tú.

- No creo que fuera a notar mi ausencia.

Ten-Ten les miraba curiosa. Es que no podía evitarlo, era de lo más curioso que una de las Barbie estuviera ahí, pidiéndole a Neji que fuera a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ino... se notaba que esa chica no conocía a Neji y su forma tan estricta de actuar. Dudó unos segundos se acercarse o no, no quería resultar una cotilla o una metomentodo pero es que Neji era su amigo y era muy buena persona, así que, decidió no pensarlo más y acercarse a ellos.

- Neji vendrá conmigo a la fiesta de Ino - dijo my decidida acercándose.

Neji y Stella la miraron curiosos.

- ¿Tu vas a ir a la fiesta de Ino? - inquirió Neji.

- Por supuesto. Es mi amiga, tengo que acompañarla en su cumpleaños.

- ¿A pesar de lo que ha pasado? ¿A pesar de lo de Kiba?

- Es mi amiga, Neji y yo no soy de las que se alejan de sus amigas por un chico.

- Pues últimamente no parecéis muy amigas.

- Puede pero sigue siendo mi amiga.

- Perdonad - interrumpió Stella - Si, muy interesante pero yo lo que quiero es que Neji venga a mi fiesta.

- Y va a ir, no te preocupes.

- Genial - sonrió Stella - Nos veremos allí, no olvides llevar tu bañador.

Antes de que Neji pudiese protestar Stella ya se había marchado planeando lo que podría pasar al día siguiente en la fiesta.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto? No me apetece para nada ir a esa fiesta.

- Porque eres mi amigo y no me gusta ver como te apartas de todos.

- No me aparto de nadie, simplemente...

- Simplemente huyes de Temari ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta?

- Solo quiero que ella tenga espacio para pensar con claridad.

- Eso no implica que tú tengas que amargarte.

Neji miró a Ten-Ten, sonriéndole, como de costumbre, con esa maldita manía que tenía de ver siempre el lado bueno de las cosas.

- ¿Cómo hiciste tu para superar lo de Kiba?

- ¡Eh! Lo dices como si me lo hubiesen quitado o algo y ni estábamos saliendo.

- Ya pero tu me entiendes.

- Pues lo superé como se supera todo, como hay que andar en la vida, primero dando y paso y luego otro.

- Tu pasas mucho tiempo con Lee, se te están pegando sus manías.

- Será porque Lee también es una persona estupenda. Por cierto ¿Sabes que va a invitar a Shiho a la fiesta de Ino?

- No me extraña nada. Lo que si me extraña es que tarde tanto en arrastrarla a su vida social.

- ¿Y que te parece si tu invitas a otra persona?

- ¿No voy a ir contigo?

- No. Yo voy a decírselo a Kiba. No te ofendas, tú eres muy guapo pero no puedo dejar que otra chica vuelva a quitármelo.

- ¿Cómo quien?

- Como esa chica de la nueva clase de Shikamaru, Karui ¿La has visto? Es esa de pelo rojizo y ojos amarillos.

- ¿Te pone celosa?

- Un poco ¿Y sabes lo más curioso? Que me cae genial, es una chica estupenda, pero no quiero que toque a mi perrito, ya he tenido bastante con la rubia. Bueno, vamos a pensar con que chica podrías ir a la fiesta.

- No Ten-Ten, no quiero ir, menos aún con ninguna chica.

- Tú calla y déjame a mí.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por las palabras de ánimo recibidas. En el siguiente capítulo la fiesta de Ino ¿Importante para Neji? Pues seguramente._

_Muchas gracias __**w.a.t.s**__., me alegro que te gustara el capítulo. Dale un poco de paciencia a Sakura, está empezando a cambiar y no me olvido de Karin y Suigetsu, claro que no, no te preocupes, de hecho ya vuelven a salir._

_Muchas gracias __**Emily**__, gracias por leer y por los comentarios, también por la sugerencia para el título, que bien que te gustara el capítulo._

_**Lala-chan**__, gracias por el título para el capítulo anterior, parecía escrito por mi XD. Gracias por leer y por el bonito comentario, como siempre._

Y ahora si, os tengo que pedir un favor, haber si podéis ayudarme. Veréis, tengo en mente un fanfic (que no será tan largo como este aunque se puede decir que sería una adaptación o basado en él aunque con muchos cambios) para agradecer a todo el mundo la paciencia que tiene leyendo "Nishasentaku", los dibujos que he recibido, las imágenes, el apoyo… todo y eso que son parejas extrañas y cuesta acostumbrarse a ellas. Bueno todo esto lo explico mejor en este blog: futsuuno . blogspot . com (juntar los espacios) pasar por ahí si queréis decir vuestra opinión sobre posibles parejas (he puesto varias encuestas) y también si queréis dar alguna sugerencia podéis hacerlo, no hace falta estar registrado para hacerlo. Muchas gracias.


	127. Es mejor caminar que quedarse esperando

_Lo primero. Gracias a todos los que habéis votado, tanto para decidir los descendientes de Shikamaru como los que habéis dado vuestra opinión sobre parejas para el próximo fic. Me da pena deciros que por alguna extraña razón los votos empezaron a desaparecer el domingo poco a poco aunque no hay que preocuparse porque ya los tenía yo anotados. _

_Este capítulo ha quedado largo porque incluye en "bonus" especial. Tengo que dar las gracias a __**Valentina**__ por insistir en que lo pusiese y lo que me ha ayudado, a __**Nonahere **__por escribir montones de escenas que me han ayudado a hacerme una idea y a __**Kamiry Hatake**__ por la idea… no, no es un lemon, yo no se escribir lemons, así que no os hagáis ilusiones y se puede no leer si no se quiere, es solo eso, un "bonus" que no afecta o no debería afectar a la historia._

_En cuanto a lo demás pues ya veréis que es un capítulo de transición antes de la fiesta de Ino, sobretodo porque Ten-Ten quería aclarar algunas cosas con Temari._

_Espero que os guste._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Es mejor continuar que quedarse esperando**

- Ya verás - decía Stella llena de entusiasmo a Ino - Va a ser estupenda. Esta fiesta se va a recordar durante muchos meses en Konoha.

- Pues seguro que si - gruñía Sakura al lado de su amiga - Aquí no tenemos costumbre de celebrar los cumpleaños con fiestas como los americanos.

- Si, sois un pueblo de lo más extraño, pero por eso estoy yo aquí. Tu solo preocúpate de tus invitados, de lo demás ya me ocupo yo.

- ¿Y tus padres te van a dejar hacer esa mega-fiesta? - volvía a gruñir Sakura.

- Querida, a mí mis padres no me niegan nada. Se sienten muy culpables por hacerme vivir en esta ciudad y haberme sacado de mi "ambiente", así que me compensan dándome lo que les pido.

Sakura hizo un mohín de disgusto, Ino por el contrario estaba feliz. Iba a ser una fiesta como las que salen en las películas, en una casa lujosa, con piscina, una barbacoa y música y después... podría pasar cualquier cosa. Además que sabía que todo el mundo estaba hablando de su fiesta y de si iban a ir y la ropa que iban a ponerse... Ino se sentía como una princesa, la protagonista del cuento y estaba tan feliz que olvidó momentáneamente la mentira que había echado y el problema en el que iba a verse metida cuando la descubriesen.

- ¿Quedan muchos por confirmarte si vienen? - interrogaba ahora Stella a Ino.

- No, no mucha gente.

- Pues pregúntales otra vez, pero de forma amable, sutil, que vean que te preocupas por ellos y sobretodo que crean que quieres que vayan para que se lo pasen bien, porque eres una chica simpática y amable que se preocupa por todos y quiere que todos participen. Ya verás como tu popularidad va a subir como la espuma.

- Ino ya es popular - refunfuñó entre dientes Sakura.

- Ya querida, pero ahora tendrá otra clase de popularidad, ya lo verás.

Sakura estaba empezando a ponerse de los nervios ¿Cómo podría hacer ella para apartar a Ino de esa snob?

No todo el mundo estaba planeando la fiesta del día siguiente en la casa de Stella, era cierto que tener una de las invitaciones era "lo más" para muchos, pero había un grupillo también algo alterado aunque la razones para tal alteramiento no era la dichosa fiesta.

La más alterada era sin duda Sumire que parecía cargada con energía solar y no paraba de moverse de un lado para otro.

- Chica, pareces el rabo de una lagartija - rió Kankuro - Para ya de una vez.

- Es que estoy muy nerviosa ¿No tardan mucho? Si, están tardando mucho ¿verdad?

- Ya sabes como son las cosas de la burocracia, habrá mucha gente en el ayuntamiento - explicaba Jisei.

- Pero no debe haber mucha gente para casarse ¿o si? No creo que al día se casen demasiados así por lo civil.

- Pero estarán para otras cosas - contestaba Chouji.

- Me hubiera gustado mucho estar con ella - se lamentaba Ryuko - Es mi mejor amiga, se va a casar y no estoy con ella.

- Vamos, vamos - la calmaba Ten-Ten - No pasa nada, solo es un trámite. Estarás con ella cuando se case "de verdad"

- Ya se casa de verdad - replicaba Ryuko - No es de mentira.

- Ya, pero tu me entiendes.

- Yo también hubiera querido estar con Shikamaru en un momento así - añadía Chouji.

- ¿Lo veis? - protestaba Ryuko - Siempre creí que cuando se casara yo sería su dama de honor o su testigo o algo, bueno, que ya ayudaría a vestirse y ella se pondría muy nerviosa y querría morderse las uñas que llevaría pintadas de color perla y Jisei la daría un buen manotazo.

- ¡Ala! - exclamó Sumire - ¡Imaginas las cosas más que yo y todo!

- Pensar - habló Shino en un susurro - Que están en el ayuntamiento, están los padres de Shikamaru, el primo, la hermana, el padre de Akane, su mujer... ¿Qué íbamos a hacer nosotros allí? Solo aburrirnos mientras esperamos.

- Es cierto, solo van a entregar un papel - corroboró Jisei - No pintamos nada.

- ¡Pero se van a casar! - gritó Sumire - ¡Es increíble!

- Y no han hecho despedida de solteros - comentó Ten-Ten.

- ¡Es cierto! - volvió a exclamar Sumire - Pues eso si que no... deberíamos hacérsela.

- Ya mañana vamos a la fiesta de Ino, con eso será suficiente - se quejó Ryuko.

- ¿Que os parece si esta tarde vamos a comprarles algo? - propuso Ten-Ten.

- ¿El qué? - se interesó Jisei.

- Algo de esas cosas que se regalan en las despedidas de solteras... ya me entendéis.

Ten-Ten y Jisei comenzaron a reírse de forma pícara mientras Kankuro, Shino y Chouji se miraban temiendo lo que era.

- ¿El qué se regala en las despedidas? - preguntó inocente Sumire.

- Ya sabes... - reía Ten-Ten - Uno de esos.

- ¿Tu sabes lo que es? - preguntó Sumire a una avergonzada Ryuko.

- Creo que si - contestó la chica.

- Ya sabes - habló riendo Jisei - Uno de esos "juguetitos para adultos".

Sumire miró confusa a los chicos.

- Creo que se refieren a un consolador - dijo un poco bruscamente Shino.

Sumire chilló y comenzó a reírse como loca.

- ¡Si! Uno de esos que se mueven - rió también.

- Mejor un paquete con varios "accesorios" - propuso Ten-Ten.

- ¿Y vosotras sabéis como conseguir esas cosas? - se burló Kankuro.

- ¡Hombre pues claro! - afirmó rotunda Ten-Ten.

- ¿Y vais a poder comprarlo? - insistió Kankuro.

- Claro que si - volvió a afirmar la chica - Mi hermana los compra por nosotras. Ya veréis, a ella le encanta visitar esas tiendas, por lo menos de eso presume.

- Y sino ¿Sabes a quien podemos pedírselo? - dijo Jisei a Ryuko - A Ayesa.

- ¡Claro! Ella nos ayuda a comprarlo seguro.

- ¿Quien es Ayesa? - preguntó Kankuro a Shino.

- La prima de Akane. Esa es capaz de cualquier cosa.

- Que es más mayor ¿no?

- No mucho, poco más de un año - respondió Ryuko - Pero es tremenda.

- ¿Y se va a atrever? - dudó con burla Kankuro.

- Ayesa se atreve a comprarlo y hasta probarlo, si hiciera falta - confirmó riendo Jisei.

...

Shikamaru y Akane llegaron al instituto a la hora de la comida. Akane había quedado con Ryuko en que si llegaban a esa hora fuera a buscarla a los comederos del exterior porque había que aprovechar los pocos días buenos en los que no llovía y disfrutar del buen tiempo comiendo al aire libre, que pronto llegaría el invierno y ya les tocaría quedarse en el aula. Así era Ryuko, le gustaba saber lo que iba a pasar y cuando iba a pasar, la incertidumbre no era algo que fuese con ella, tenía que saber en que lugar se encontraría con Akane fuese la hora que fuese; siempre había sido así, si de pequeñas quedaban en la calle tenía que concretar en que punto exacto y si ahora quedaba en verse con Chouji de camino al instituto pues lo mismo, era necesario decir porqué camino iría cada uno para encontrarse, no fuera a ser que llevaran caminos distintos y no se encontrasen.

Ryuko fue la primera que los vio acercarse y les llamó nerviosa. Chouji se levantó y se acercó casi corriendo a saludar efusivamente a su amigo.

- ¡Eh! - gritó Kankuro - ¡Que corra el aire o me mosqueo!

Las chicas fueron las siguientes en acercarse armando bastante jaleo y rodeando a Akane. El cumpleaños de Shikamaru les importaba en ese momento más bien poco o quizás es que lo habian olvidado, que sería lo más probable.

- ¿Qué te pasa Akane? - preguntó alarmada Jisei - Estás como triste.

- Es que... - Akane tenía los ojos llorosos.

- ¿Vas a llorar de alegría? - la atosigó Sumire mientras la abrazaba.

- No, es que estoy muy sensible y...

- ¡Uy que va a llorar! - insistió la chica de ojos violetas.

- Es que... me he casado y mi madre no estaba conmigo.

Instintivamente Ryuko la abrazó haciendo que apoyara la cabeza en su hombro. Todas se quedaron un poco desanimadas.

- Es su madre después de todo - comentó Shikamaru.

- Aunque hubiese sido para regañarme - se oía quejarse débilmente a Akane - Me hubiera gustado que estuviese conmigo... yo no le importo nada, sabía que me iba a casar y le ha dado lo mismo, soy su hija y no ha venido a acompañarme y yo no se que me pasa que no puedo dejar de sentirme triste.

- No llores - la consoló Jisei - Ya verás como se arrepiente de no haber ido.

- Venga, venga - trató de animarla Sumire - Una novia no puede llorar en día de su boda. Toma, toma, cógelo.

- ¿Qué me das? - dijo Akane levantando la cabeza y separándose de Ryuko.

- Es un lazo, un lazo azul. Átatelo a la muñeca, como si fuera una pulsera. Las novias tienen que llevar algo azul, es símbolo de felicidad eterna... creo ¿Ya llevas algo azul?

- Gracias Sumire - Akane cogió lo que le ofrecía y la abrazó - Ya me siento mejor.

- También deberías llevar algo nuevo - dijo Chouji ofreciendo un paquete envuelto a Shikamaru - Es para los dos, de parte de Ryuko y mía.

- Mendokusei... ¿Por qué os habéis molestado?

- Porque es tu cumpleaños y algo así como tu boda. Es solo un detalle para que os acordéis de nosotros. Ábrelo.

- Trae, yo lo abro - Sumire le quitó el paquete - Me pone nerviosa que seáis tan lentos.

Sumire rompió el papel de forma algo brusca. Era una caja con la tapa de plástico trasparente, a través de ella podían verse dos llaveros de color plateados, con la forma de un corazón partido, cada parte era uno de los llaveros y encajaban la una con la otra perfectamente - ¿Un llavero?

- Son dos llaveros- le corrigió Shino.

- Es un llavero con dos cosas de esas para meter las llaves - protestó Sumire.

- Son dos llaveros unidos, tonta - le recriminó ahora Ten-Ten - ¿No ves que se pueden separar?

- Son para que pongan las llaves de su nueva casa - explicó Ryuko - Un poco cursi lo de la mitad del corazón para cada uno pero no había otra.

Shikamaru y Akane dieron las gracias. De pronto todo el mundo pareció recordar el cumpleaños de Shikamaru y le felicitaron, se llevó más de un tirón de orejas y alguna que otra colleja.

- Akane, hermanita... - la voz de Ginta, el hermano de Akane sorprendió a todo el mundo, había aparecido casi de improviso, allí estaba, mirando a su hermana y unos pasos por detrás de él una emocionada Minako - Me han dicho que hoy... que... me hubiera gustado acompañarte.

Akane se abrazó a su hermano. Ginta la apretó contra él, era curioso lo pequeña que le parecía su hermana, para él siempre había sido la hermana mayor, mandona y gruñona, cuando eran pequeños siempre la dibujaba muy grande y poderosa y ahora la parecía pequeña.

- Así que ahora ya eres una Nara.

- ¡Shika-kun! - gritó la hermana de Naruto tirándose a sus brazos y haciendo que momentáneamente perdiese el equilibrio - ¡Felicidades! ¡Dos veces felicidades!

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - curioseó Shino.

- Me ha llamado Chiharu para contármelo todo - respondió Minado aún abrazada a Shikamaru. Y no te preocupes, no le diré nada a nadie.

-Chiharu le ha estado haciendo casi una retrasmisión en directo - añadió Shikamaru.

- Que exagerado, solo me llamaba en los cambios de clase, no soy tan tonta para arriesgarme a que me confisquen los profes el móvil ¿Has enseñado y el libro de familia, Akane? Enséñanoslo anda, Chiharu me ha dicho que os lo han dado en el ayuntamiento ¿Y las fotos?

- ¿Os habéis hecho fotos? - se interesó Chouji.

- Mientras esperábamos el turno en el ayuntamiento, al lado hay un estudio fotográfico y hasta tienen trajes que te puedes poner - explicó Akane - Nos hemos puesto unos trajes de novios y todo, más que nada para matar el aburrimiento.

- Pero dice Chiharu que aunque no son tan bonitos como los kimonos que se pondrán en su ceremonia estaban guapos.

- Esta Chiharu siempre tan chismosa - se quejó Shikamaru.

- ¿Te has hecho fotos? - gritó nerviosa Sumire.

- Pero eran unos trajes muy sencillos, el de Shikamaru un simple traje y yo un vestidito de lo mas simplón.

- ¡Enseña las fotos! - casi dijeron al unísono las chicas.

- No puedo, la foto no estará hasta mañana. Os enseño el libro de familia.

Akane sacó de su cartera un fino librillo de color azul y lo abrió por donde estaban sus nombres indicando que habían contraído matrimonio el día de la fecha y el sello del registro. Ya eran una familia, una nueva familia.

Sumire y Minako estuvieron un rato emitiendo extraños ruiditos de alegría y después de algunas frases más Minako y Ginta se marcharon.

- Shikamaru - dijo Temari que se había acercado hasta ellos - Creí que le había pasado algo a Akane. Como no habíais venido ninguno de los dos.

- No... no era nada... solo papeleos.

- Menos mal. Pues toma - le ofreció un pequeño regalo - Feliz cumpleaños, Shika.

- Gracias, no sabía que te acordabas de mi cumpleaños.

- Ya, ya me lo imaginaba - y le regaló además un corto beso en los labios - Espero que te guste. Ábrelo.

Shikamaru lo abrió, era una pluma.

- Vaya, gracias Temari.

- Espero que escribas poesías preciosas con ella. Y ya sabes, hay dos cosas que nunca debes dejar que "use" otra persona, así que no se la prestes a nadie.

- ¿Que cosas? - se interesó Kankuro.

- La pluma y la chica - contestó la chica guiñando un ojo.

Temari se marchó y casi inmediatamente apareció Ino corriendo de forma escandalosa, era imposible ignorar su chillona voz gritando sus felicitaciones, si existía alguien cerca de ellos que ignoraba que era el cumpleaños de Shikamaru, sin duda que gracias a Ino ya lo sabía.

Primero le plantó un efusivo beso en la boca y no un simple piquito, no, que agarró la cara de Shikamaru con sus manos y se encargó de que el chico no pudiese apartarse fácilmente mientras se escuchaban silbidos y risas entre los demás.

- Para ser un pueblo al que no le gustan las demostraciones públicas de afecto este chico tiene demasiada suerte - comentó Kankuro.

- Ino... que me asfixias, burra.

- Toma, mira lo que te he comprado. No te van a regalar nada igual.

Shikamaru cogió con miedo una bolsa de regalo, a saber que tendría dentro. Era una caja estrecha y alargada, no estaba envuelta, la puso encima de la mesa del comedero mientras los demás le hacían un hueco y la destapó. Los silbidos y risas se hicieron aún mas patentes. Shikamaru cogió con dos dedos los que había en su interior y se lo mostró a Ino... era un camisón de raso, de color azul celeste con encaje blanco y bastante atrevido.

- ¿Tu crees que me quedará esto bien a mi? - preguntó a su amiga arqueando una ceja - Yo creo que no es de mi talla.

- ¡Bobo! - rió estruendosamente Ino - Es para que se lo des a Akane.

Shikamaru la miró aún mas asombrado.

- ¿No era un regalo para mi?

- Claro, para que se lo ponga para ti y así lo disfrutes tú, tontaina - volvió a reír Ino - Yo diría que si es su talla.

- Siempre estás con lo mismo, Ino - intervino Ten-Ten - Que obsesión que tienes con la lencería.

Shikamaru sonrió mirándolo... esto seguro que Akane sabrá sacarle provecho. Solo de pensarlo empezó a ponerse algo nervioso.

- ¿Te gusta, Akane? - preguntó Ino a su compañero - Es anchito para que te valga aunque tengas un poco de tripita. Las embarazadas también pueden resultar muy sexys. Bueno me voy que tengo muchas cosas que hacer... ¡Ah! ¿Mañana iréis a mi fiesta, verdad?

...

Ten-Ten se había ido a comer con Kiba, Lee y Neji, hubiera querido esperar a Akane por si venía para felicitarla y todo eso pero es que tenía que buscar la chica apropiada para que acompañase a Neji a la fiesta de Ino. También comían con ellos Shiho y Ayame. Últimamente Shiho era una acompañante muy habitual de Lee o mejor Lee lo era de ella, depende de como se mirase... si, era Lee el que iba con ella, es que el chico era así, cuando se entusiasmaba por algo no tenía medida. Ayame era compañera de Shiho y parecía buena chica, tampoco es que Ten-Ten la conociese demasiado, la conocía, claro, era la hija de Teuchi, el encargado de la cafetería y el dueño del Ichiraku pero tampoco había tenido oportunidad de hablar mucho con ella, normalmente la veía al otro lado de la barra. Parecía simpática y tenía genio, no es que fuese una mandona histérica como Ino pero se la veía con genio suficiente como para tratar a todos esos clientes que a veces se ponen bastante pesaditos.

¿Y que tal esa chica? No era fea tampoco. Es que no se le ocurría nadie más. Karui, su posible "rival" no le parecía bien para Neji. No es que Karui fuese su rival confirmada pero había algo que cuando la miraba le avisaba que tuviese cuidado, sería sus instintos que se activaban, quizás porque la chica tenía un aspecto un poco salvaje, como Kiba y le parecía que podían entenderse... instinto de supervivencia, seguro.

No, Karui no le parecía apropiada para Neji, no pegaba con él. Samui era muy seria y no se atrevía a decírselo... parecía tan seria como Neji y vale que las parejas tienen que tener cosas en común pero ¿te imaginas a esos dos juntos?... Imposible. Al menos uno de los dos debería hablar algo... ¿De que hablarían esos dos? A Ten-Ten solo de imaginarlos le daba la risa.

¿Quien más había? Tayuya... imposible también, esa chica era más basta que un bocadillo de chapas... nada, descartada. Kin podía ser otra opción... ¿Fatora? Es que ahora parece que se lleva muy bien con Juugo y Suigetsu, además había sido amiga de Sasori... no, mejor no que ya sabía ella como era Neji, capaz sería de decirle cualquier cosa y hacer que se sintiese incómoda. En la nueva clase de Shikamaru estaba esa chica, Tamaki, se la veía muy linda y Fuu... no, Fuu no que también tenía mal genio. Lo mejor sería intentarlo primero con Ayame ya que estaba allí.

Lee hablaba y hablaba del poder de la juventud y Neji permanecía en silencio, como casi siempre. Ten-Ten observó que Akane había venido y veía el revuelo organizado a su alrededor. Luego observó como Neji miraba a Temari acercándose a Shikamaru y entregándole algo.

Esto no podía seguir así. En cuanto vio que Temari se alejaba del grupo se levantó y se acercó a ella.

- Hola Temari ¿Dónde vas?

- Estaba comiendo con Samui - contestó perpleja Temari.

Temari no quería comer con Neji, ni por el chico, si no por ella misma y tampoco quería comer con Gaara y Hinata, prefería que estuviesen solitos, aunque hoy estaba Naruto con ellos. Daba igual, hacía pocos días que conocía a Samui pero empezaba a entenderse con ella, sería porque no era una chica superficial preocupada solo por los chicos, se podía decir que entre ellas había habido cierta "química de amigas". Samui siempre estaba con Karui y Omoi, ambos muy simpáticos pero que terminaban envueltos en absurdas discusiones que Samui parecía ignorar con paciencia. Discusiones derivadas de lo distintos que eran para todo... como sus nombres "Pesado y Ligero"... que curioso.

- Me gustaría hablar contigo - le dijo Ten-Ten sin estar muy segura aún de lo que quería decirle.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

- Es por Neji. Quería saber que te pasa con él.

- Nada, no me pasa nada.

- Yo... no es por meterme en lo que no me importa pero es que Neji es mi amigo y me preocupo por él ¿Es que habéis discutido o algo?

- No, realmente no hemos discutido.

- Entonces ¿Por qué os evitáis?

- No es por nada, en realidad nosotros no salíamos como pareja ni nada, nunca hemos salido como pareja, somos amigos solamente.

- Pero todos pensábamos que estabais hechos el uno para el otro.

- Solo somos amigos, buenos amigos.

- No, no es cierto eso que dices. Erais una pareja, una pareja de verdad.

- Mira Ten-Ten, no lo entenderías. Yo quiero mucho a Neji, es uno de mis mejores amigos, le quiero de verdad.

- Y él te quiere a ti ¿Cual es el problema?

Temari suspiró. Estaba a punto de decirle que se metiera en sus asuntos pero vio aquella mirada preocupada y le dio pena... sobretodo le dio pena por Neji ¿Que estaba haciendo? ¿Huyendo de los problemas? Eso no era típico de ella.

- Vamos a sentarnos a ese banco y te lo explico.

- Puedo entender que no estés enamorada de Neji - decía Ten-Ten mientras andaban - Solo que no me lo esperaba.

- Neji es estupendo. Yo ya le dije que no era buena para él, que le había utilizado y... no quiero hacerle daño, de veras que no.

- ¿Por qué ibas a hacerle daño?

- Le utilicé, lo reconozco, le utilicé para huir de mi misma, de lo que me agobiaba, de esos recuerdos que tenía olvidados... No quiero hacerle más daño, no quiero utilizarle más. El estuvo a mi lado cuando le necesité y yo me engañe a mi misma, me dije que le quería y le quiero pero... lo único que he hecho ha sido huir de mis problemas y eso no está bien.

- Neji no se merece que le utilices - dijo Ten-Ten en voz baja,

- Claro que no. Es una persona maravillosa por eso huyo de él, para no utilizarle más, para aclarar mis ideas.

- ¿Que es lo que pasa, Temari?

- Pasa que toda mi vida he estado huyendo. Huyendo de unos recuerdos que no me gustaban, buscando... no se lo que buscaba pero utilicé a... otra persona para evadirme y cuando comencé a crear vínculos con esa persona me dio miedo, me sentí agobiada y utilicé a Neji para huir de esa presión que sentía... Pero se acabó, no quiero hacer daño a Neji.

- Temari, si no quieres a Neji tienes razón, aléjate de él pero antes tienes que hablar. No puedes alejarte así, sin mas, él se merece una explicación ¿no crees?

- Tú le quieres mucho ¿verdad?

- Es mi amigo. Somos amigos desde hace mucho y ha tenido sus momentos malos, no es un santo, acuérdate lo violento que era con Hinata.

- Pero aprendió de sus errores y recapacitó.

- No se merece que le abandones así, sin una explicación.

- Lo se. Realmente no es que quiera abandonarlo solo es que no quiero apoyarme en él, necesito caminar por mi misma.

- Sabes que le tienes atado a ti. Deberías cortar ese lazo. Si de verdad le consideras una buena persona y tu amigo...

- Ya lo se, tienes toda la razón.

- No quiero te acerques a él.

- ¿Cómo?

- Que si no le vas a dar lo que él espera que le des es mejor que se lo digas claramente y te alejes. No se merece estar esperando una respuesta que no vas a darle.

- No quiero hacerle daño.

- ¿Estás segura de que no le quieres?

- Si le quiero, le quiero mucho.

- ¿Entonces? Mira Temari, siempre te he tomado por una mujer fuerte, no de las que juegan con los hombres.

- No juego con él. No juego con nadie. Es porque no quiero jugar con él por lo que me aparto.

- ¿Sabes lo que te digo? Que si quieres apartarte de él lo hagas, pero que lo hagas de verdad, apártate del todo, no mantengas esa unión entre vosotros, me recuerdas a una niña que no quiere un juguete pero que no lo separa mucho de ella por si acaso lo va a perder.

Temari se sintió mal. Ten-Ten tenía razón, costaba romper el hilo que la unía a Itachi y Neji. A ambos los había utilizado de alguna forma, sin darse cuenta. Respiró hondo recordando lo bien que se sintió olvidándose de las presiones, siendo ella misma, sin recurrir a Itachi o Neji, sin esconderse como un perrillo entre sus piernas, afrontando de cara su pasado, reconociendo que lo había pasado mal pero que como su nombre indica, ya había pasado. Recordó que iba a ir a la fiesta de Ino con Shikato y que si ella tenia derecho a pasarlo bien pues Neji también.

- Está bien, hablaré con él. Volveré a decirle lo que ya le tengo dicho. Es gracioso... me dijo que esperaría mi decisión... pero lo justo es que mientras tenga una vida.

- Ya sabía yo que tu eras de las que entran en razón - sonrió Ten-Ten.

...

Al terminar la jornada escolar Temari habló con Neji. Se acercó a él y le dijo que tenían que hacerlo. Ella no era cobarde y estaba harta de esconderse. Las cosas eran como eran y si ella necesitaba espacio para pensar y no sentirse agobiada lo justo era que él también tuviese su espacio y que no se limitase a esperarla. El camino que ahora recorrían se había dividido temporalmente y él no debía caminar mirándola a ella.

Si en el futuro sus caminos estaban destinados a unirse de nuevo así sería pero mientras él merecía disfrutar del viaje.

Neji no dijo nada, no se quejó de nada. Lo comprendía todo, no hacía falta que explicase nada más. En el fondo comprendía su decisión y le parecía muy correcta, era lógica, pragmática y la más sensata aunque eso no significaba que él abandonase, si la última palabra no estaba dicha él seguiría sin rendirse.

Pero tenía razón Temari, un poco de distanciamiento les venía bien, así ninguno de los dos se sentiría mal, ella no se sentiría agobiada y él no pensaría que la estaba presionando.

Neji se acercó donde estaban sus amigos esperándole, de nuevo Kiba, Lee, Shiho y Ayame y vio a Ten-Ten mirándole ansiosa como si quisiese decirle algo, algo que se supone que tenía que entender. Luego vio como miraba de reojo a Ayame y de nuevo a él.

- Mañana es el cumpleaños de Ino - dijo por fin Ten-Ten alegremente - ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros, Ayame?

- ¡Si! - intervino Lee - ¡Será estupendo! ¡Ven con nosotros!

- Pero a mi no me han invitado.

- Pero a nosotros si - añadió Ten-Ten - Podemos llevar acompañantes ¿Por qué no vas de acompañante de Neji?

- Pero... - comenzó a decir Ayame.

- Solo es una excusa tonta - habló Lee - Decimos que eres su acompañante aunque no sea cierto.

- ¿Tu no tienes acompañante? - preguntó Kiba.

- No. En realidad no pensaba ir pero si Ayame quiere ir yo... estaré encantado de acompañarte.

- ¿De veras no pasa nada si voy? Es que en realidad estaba deseando ir, nunca he ido a una fiesta de esas.

- Pues entonces ya está. Iremos los seis juntos ¿Os parece bien? - propuso Lee.

...

Naruto se acercaba corriendo a Shikamaru mientras salía con los demás del instituto. Le agarró del brazo y tiró de él.

- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? - se quejó Shikamaru.

- ¡Tienes que ayudarme!

- Ahhhhh, que pesado que eres - volvió a quejarse - ¿Qué te pasa?

- Es que tu eres muy listo y además su amigo.

- Vale... ¿De qué hablamos?

- De Ino.

- Mendokusei ¿Qué te pasa ahora?

- Es que mañana es su cumpleaños.

- Vaya, no me había enterado.

- ¿No? ¡Pues si no se habla de otra cosa, dattebayo!

- Pero que rollo... era un sarcasmo Naruto, un sarcasmo.

- ¡Ah ya!... Ya lo sabía, ttebayó

- ¿Y que te pasa? - preguntó en todo aburrido.

- Que no se que regalarle y como es tu amigo pues pensé que tu sabrías lo que le gusta.

Shikamaru le miró durante unos segundos con su habitual cara de aburrimiento, luego bostezó.

- Regálale flores.

- ¿Flores? - gritó Naruto.

- Mendokusei, no grites ¿por qué gritas tanto siempre?

- ¿Cómo le voy a regalar flores? ¿Estas tonto, dattebayo?

- Pues comprando un ramo, también puedes cogerlas tu si te apetece pero tal y como es Ino es mejor que las compres.

- ¡Pero ella vive en una floristería!

- ¿Y?

- ¿Cómo le voy a regalar flores?

- A las chicas les gustan esos detalles, dejando a parte sus circunstancias personales les gustan las flores.

- ¿Pero flores?

- A ver Naruto, mira que eres aburrido... no puedes regalarle bombones, no le gustarán, recuerda que está en guerra contra el azúcar, tampoco tienes dinero para comprarle un anillo o una pulsera de las que le gustan a ella.

- ¿Y tu que sabes?

- Yo la conozco. A Ino, como a cualquier chica, se la conquista más por los detalles. Tampoco le gustan los peluches o los muñequitos graciosos, ni los perfumes, dice que son algo personal y lo considera de mal gusto o algo así pero si le gustan las flores.

- ¿Pero flores?

- Precisamente porque sus padres tienen una floristería nunca nadie le ha regalado flores.

Shikamaru le guiñó un ojo y se marchó con su habitual desgana. Naruto se quedó pensando unos segundos y luego abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¡Pero que listo es este Shikamaru, dattebayo!

...

**BONUS ESPECIAL**

Habían pasado una tarde de lo más divertida. Ten-Ten, Jisei, Sumire, Ryuko, Ayesa, que por supuesto se apuntó al evento, e incluso Temari, fueron a comprar aquel "regalo especial" para Akane y después quedaron con ella en su casa para dárselo mientras Kankuro, Chouji y Shikato "secuestraron" a Shikamaru. Aunque al final terminaron todos brindando por "los novios" y jugando con la wii en casa de los padres de Shikamaru.

Cuando se marcharon todos, incluido Shikato que se empeñó en acompañar a Temari, Akane empujó hacia una de las paredes a Shikamaru acercándose a él mientras le miraba de forma muy, muy lujuriosa.

- Akane, no... no me mires así que sabes que no puede ser.

Sin dejarle contestar, Akane le cogió de la mano y tiró de él mientras le llevaba hacia la puerta de la habitación que usaban para estudiar, allí habían trasladado el escritorio de Shikamaru y poco más. Eso si, le dejó allí, le dijo que esperara y se metió dentro cerrando la puerta. Shikamaru se quedó pensando que estaría tramando, conociéndola, valorando que se había encerrado y las risitas tontas que se traían las chicas, seguramente iba a ponerse el camisón que Ino le había regalado, bien, en ese caso lo mejor era que se tranquilizase, no iba a pasar nada, no podía pasar nada, así que se concienciaría con que solo la iba a ver con él puesto, nada más.

- Así que tranquilízate - dijo en voz baja mirándose la entrepierna.

Akane abrió la puerta.

- Ya puedes pasar.

Shikamaru dio un par de pasos al frente y se quedó franqueando la entrada.

- ¿Qué te parece?

Efectivamente Akane llevaba el camisón azul y había que reconocer que le quedaba muy bien. Otra cosa no tendría Ino pero ojo para saber lo que quedaba bien a una persona o no, si. Además observó que llevaba unas medias blancas sujetas por un liguero... claro, por eso se reían tanto las chicas. Shikamaru se había quedado mirando el camisón, bueno, concretamente lo que se veía al finalizar este ¿Es que no llevaba ropa interior?

_"Mierda Shikamaru _- se dijo - _No mires ¿Que haces mirando?"_

- ¿Me queda bien o no? - insistió poniendo una mano en su cintura, fue entonces cuando Shikamaru vio que en su muñeca llevaba una especie de pulseras como de peluche, muy abultadas.

- No, si bien te queda pero ¿Así vas a dormir?

- Anda pasa, soso - le cogió de la mano y le metió dentro del cuarto.

- Espera Akane...

- Siéntate ahí y se buenecito - le empujó hacia la silla del escritorio - ¿Estás listo? ´

- Akane mira yo creo que...

- Chhist, a callar - ordenó, llegando hasta él y sentándose a horcajadas encima.

El calor invadió a Shikamaru mientras ella ronroneaba suavemente y exploraba su cuerpo por debajo de la ropa con unas manos sorprendentemente expertas. Akane se apoderó de sus labios de forma posesiva, le agarró fuertemente las muñecas y se las pasó por detrás del respaldo de la silla, casi le hacía daño porque se las retorcía, iba a decirle que se tranquilizara cuando en un fugaz momento, se encontró sin saber como con las manos aprisionadas por... ¿unas esposas? ¿esas pulseras eran unas esposas? ¿y como...?

No podía pensar en nada, todo iba muy rápido, se encontraba debajo de ella, que manipulaba con agresividad el cinturón de su pantalón.

- Akane... no... - intentó zafarse olvidando que tenía las manos apresadas. Akane le presionaba con su peso sentándose sobre él - Ten cuidado... con cuidado... ¡ah!...

Akane no lo escuchaba. Parecía poseída por una especie de fuego con el que devoraba a Shikamaru y él lo estaba pasando bastante mal. A la vergüenza que le daba la situación había que sumarle algo que le estaba haciendo perder el dominio de si mismo, además el cuerpo de Akane, revolviéndose sobre su pelvis, no lo estaba ayudando demasiado.

Akane no se detenía. Entre la confusión y la excitación nerviosa de la que era presa, Shikamaru empezaba a sentir que se le nublaba la vista y la mente.

Las manos de Akane, entonces, se introdujeron dentro del pantalón y pasó de forma lenta los dedos índices por la ingle del chico haciendo que se esforzase en ahogar un gemido que pasó a ser de pánico al comprobar como tiraba del pantalón y el boxer a la vez ¿Pero dónde estaba el pudor de hacía unas horas de esa chica? A ver si Jisei le había dado alguno de sus potingues porque vamos, eso no era nada normal.

- Akane... por favor...

Volvió a ahogar un gemido cuando Akane se sentó de nuevo sobre él mientras iba lamiendo su cuello al ritmo que sus piernas, increíblemente suaves, aprisionaban la carne descubierta entre ellas. El vello del chico se puso de punta. Ahora sí que estaba indefenso, con aquella lengua que lo recorría, aquellos dientes que lo mordisqueaban, y aquellas gloriosas y duras piernas manipulándolo con firmeza. No pudo evitar gemir de placer cuando sintió a Akane frotarse contra él... Efectivamente no llevaba nada debajo del camisoncito.

Entonces el hambre por besar esa piel ardiente lo dominó. Las manos de ella le deshicieron la coleta y revoloteaban en su cabello Y él cedió al deseo y se inclinó hacia delante todo lo que pudo, para besar el cuello de Akane con deleite, y sintiendo cómo la piel de la chica se le ponía de gallina y su respiración se aceleraba.

Shikamaru dio un respingo. Aquella maldita cabezota se movía de forma demasiado sensual, como siguiese así lo mismo pasaba algo malo. Akane se rió. ¿Es que se había vuelto loca o que? Gruñó al notar que inconscientemente había comenzado a moverse con dificultad siguiendo sus movimientos, por suerte de momento no había más que ese condenado roce y deseó de verdad que solo se quedase en eso.

Se sentía avasallado por esa sensualidad arrebatadora, cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente, y buscando el autocontrol cuando Akane, con los dedos entre su pelo tiró para obligarle a mirarla, vio como se acercaba hasta él, como si fuera a besarlo, pero no lo hizo, fue derecha al lóbulo de su oreja y sintió como le mordisqueaba y jugaba con la lengua con su pendiente.

- Shikamaru...

El susurro dulce y un gemido de Akane lo condujeron violentamente hasta explotar. Cerró de nuevo los ojos y perdió la noción del tiempo, del espacio y de la realidad: sólo existía la piel ardiente de Akane, frotándose contra su cuerpo.

Cuando consiguió acompasar su respiración y abrió los ojos se sintió terriblemente avergonzado ¿Se suponía que debía haberse aguantado? ¿Esperaba Akane otra cosa? Vio a Akane con los ojos cerrados también, arqueando con violencia la espalda, mordiéndose el labio inferior, dejando caer la cabeza y morderle el hombro, sintió su respiración agitada, como se tensaba y apretaba sus dedos con violencia para al instante soltarle.

Su frío control de siempre se le había ido al carajo, no sabía si por la violencia de las caricias de Akane o por la situación en sí. Pensó en decir algo, pero no se le ocurría nada. Antes de que pudiese hacer o decir cualquier cosa Akane volvió a besarle esta vez dulcemente.

- Feliz cumpleaños, bambi, espero haberte sorprendido.

- ¿Este es mi regalo de cumpleaños?

- ¿Has visto como podemos hacer muchas cosas, so soso? Y aún hay más - se levantó no sin antes soltarle las esposas - Voy a darme una ducha.

Shikamaru se quedó allí sentado, solo y derrotado aún sin comprender bien lo que había pasado, con las esposas en las manos y una excitante sensación de haber sido utilizado... si que le había sorprendido, si.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Quería escribir la escena de las chicas comprando lo que han comprando, que además han comprado mas cosas, pero llevo varios días en los que a penas he podido utilizar el ordenador, al menos el que funciona normalmente porque el que me dejaban cada media hora se apagaba, así que no he podido, no he tenido tiempo, pero la escribiré, no se como la pondré pero la pondré._

_Otra cosa, el ensayo aquel que hicieron Kakashi, Temari y Shikato ya lo tengo casi listo, claro, si me dejan un ordenador decente lo subiré al blog, os avisaré cuando ya esté._

_Muchas gracias por leer, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y gracias por los comentarios._

_Muchas gracias __**Emily**__ por leer y el comentario. Me gusta que te guste. No me extraña que te preocupe Ino, es para preocuparse pero tú tranquila que ya el héroe acudirá en su ayuda._

_**Lala-chan**__, pues como siempre, muchísimas gracias por leer y el comentario. Tomo nota del voto. Piensa que Ino no tiene sus ideas muy "racionales" en estos momentos, pero ya se dará cuenta de muchas cosas._

_A ver si la semana que viene no tengo tantos problemas con los ordenadores y me da tiempo a hacer todo lo que quiero. Cuidaos y pasarlo bien ¡Matta ne!_


	128. No es un simple regalo

_Iba a comenzar directamente con la fiesta de Ino pero en vista de que me salto conversaciones que luego me doy cuenta de que son importantes pues he preferido ponerlas primero porque si no quizás algunas cosas no se entendieran, como por ejemplo el regalo de Naruto y lo que representa y la conversación de los padres de Ino con esta. Luego hay una escena con Shikamaru que pensaba suprimir pero se que si lo hacía me iba a arrepentir, algo que será importante para Gaara y una escena entre Shikato y Temari que ya había suprimido pero me sugirieron que pusiera._

_Espero que os guste y no se os haga muy largo._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**No es un simple regalo**

El sábado había amanecido radiante, luminoso y soleado como ya no iba a haber muchos en ese otoño que acababa de empezar.

Parecía que el universo deseaba que el cumpleaños de Ino fuese todo un éxito, desde luego eso era lo que ella pensó al despertarse.

- ¡Mamá! - gritó desde su habitación - ¡Mamá!

- ¿Que te pasa? - llegó su madre.

- ¿Dónde está mi bikini morado? No lo encuentro.

- ¿Te vas a poner bikini?

- Pues claro que si, en la casa de Stella hay una piscina.

- No hace tiempo para andar bañándose.

- Pero si para lucirse, pienso ponerme el pareo a juego con el bikini.

- ¿Y no te lucirías mejor con ese precioso vestido que te has comprado?

- Ese para después, cuando se vaya el sol ¿Pero dónde está el bikini?

- Ya te lo busco.

La madre salió de la habitación meneando la cabeza, no le gustaba nada la idea de la fiesta pero era el cumpleaños de Ino y su marido había dicho que podía hacerla, desde luego ¿Así era como castigaban a su hija por su tontería? Pero bueno, alguna razón tendría Inoichi para hacer tal cosa, no lo dudaba, solo esperaba que resultase bien.

Después de llevarle a su hija el bikini que tanto pedía fue al comedor donde Inoichi y Touya desayunaban.

- No conocemos a esa amiga suya - gruñó.

- No te preocupes, Sakura y Naruto van a estar con ella.

- Ya me gustaría a mi ir a esa fiesta, debe ser la os... - Touya cerró la boca sin terminar la palabra al ver los ojos de su madre clavándose en los suyos - Vamos que tiene que estar muy bien.

- Tu eres aún muy joven para ciertas cosas - refunfuñó la madre - Y también Ino. No me gusta, no me gusta nada.

- Bueno yo ya he terminado - se levantó Touya.

- ¿Ya vas a ponerte al ordenador? - se quejó la madre mientras le veía salir del comedor.

- Van Shikamaru y Chouji a la fiesta - añadió Inoichi - ellos la vigilarán.

- Si, fíjate tú que vigilancia.

- Son dos chicos responsables.

- Si, mira que responsabilidad que tiene Shikamaru que dejó embarazada a una chica.

- Pero aceptó toda la responsabilidad. Además lo suyo no fue una locura.

- ¿Y tu como lo sabes?

- Porque me lo ha dicho Shikaku. Por cierto que ayer se casaron por lo civil, deberíamos comprarles alguna cosa.

- ¿Se casaron? ¿Y no nos avisaron?

- Fue simplemente llevar los papeles al registro, solo eso.

- ¡Pero somos amigos de los Nara de toda la vida! ¡No me puedo creer que no nos avisaran de que su hijo se casaba!

- No era ninguna ceremonia, solo llevar los papeles.

- Ya lo se, si no digo que nos invitasen, solo que nos avisaron.

- Nos avisaron, nos avisaron... solo que a mi se me olvidó comentártelo.

Emi Yamanaka miró a su marido con reproche pero no dijo nada, no podía decir nada, entendía que se le hubiese olvidado aunque ahora ella tendría que llamar a Yoshino y disculparse por no haberlo hecho antes, eran amigas desde hace muchos años y se casaba su hijo, lo normal es que necesitase hablar y desahogarse sobretodo teniendo en cuenta en que circunstancias había sido la boda.

- Sigue sin gustarme esta fiesta, no sabemos casi nada de esa familia - gruñó volviendo de nuevo al tema inicial - Yo no se lo que haría si Ino se quedase embarazada.

- Ino no puede quedarse embarazada - comentó Inoichi abriendo distraídamente el periódico - Dudo mucho que tenga menstruación, está demasiado delgada para eso, se le habrá retirado vete tu a saber hace cuantos.

- ¡Y encima eso! ¡Pues bien que me ha hecho comprarle tampones todos los meses! ¿Que hará con ellos? Supongo que tirarlos sin usar.

- Hemos sido un desastre de padres Emi, y ahora nos toca aguantarnos y esforzarnos. Solo espero que aún la cojamos a tiempo, si no... no se lo que sería de mi.

- Calla, que ya viene.

Efectivamente no tardó en entrar Ino arrastrando una maleta con ruedas.

- Bueno me voy ya para casa de Stella - dijo sonriendo feliz - Tengo que estar allí, no puedo dejar que se ocupe ella de todo, es mi cumpleaños.

- ¿Seguro que no molestamos a esa familia? - interrogó la madre.

- Que no, de veras que no, además se quedan sus hermanos mayores para vigilarnos.

- ¿Y quien va a limpiar luego todo?

- Ay mama, tienen un montón de gente que se ocupa de eso, no me agobies.

- No, si te agobio, mañana irás a ayudar a limpiar.

- ¡Pero mamá!

- Ino, no protestes a tu madre. Ella tiene razón, es tu fiesta y no se como te autorizan a hacer allí una fiesta.

- Porque a Stella también le gusta, ella lo estaba deseando, es mi cumpleaños pero también es la fiesta de Stella.

- ¿Has metido ahí una chaqueta o algo? - inquirió el padre.

- ¡Por dios! ¡Cómo voy a llevar una chaqueta!

- Pues tendrás frio - añadió impasible el padre, bien sabía él que su hija debía pasar mucho frio, normal, no tenía grasas ninguna - Anda, desayuna.

- No, mejor me voy ya.

- ¡Que desayunes te digo!

- Desayunaré en casa de Stella, no te preocupes.

- Ino, he dicho que te sientes a desayunar - se levantó y la miró severamente - Necesitas un buen desayuno, va a ser un día muy ajetreado y necesitas energía. Siéntate y desayuna.

- Ya te he dicho que desayunaré en casa de Stella - insistió mirando con asco aquel desayuno abundante y lleno de calorías.

- ¡Que te sientes! Te lo digo solo una vez Ino, hasta que no desayunes no vas a irte.

- ¡Pero papá! ¡Mamá dile algo!

- Tu padre tiene razón, puedes desmayarte si no desayunas lo suficiente.

- Ino, siéntate - repitió de forma imperativa.

Ino soltó la maleta y mirando a su padre con miedo se sentó, no sabía si verle así de severo le asustaba más que comer aquella cosa o al contrario.

- Y no te vas a levantar hasta que te lo tomes todo ¿Me oyes?

- Pero...

- Si no desayunas, no hay fiesta.

Ino miró con asco la comida mientras Inoichi y su mujer la observaban a ella. Inoichi se sentó a su lado sin dejar de mirarla, no iba a quitarle ojo de encima, no iba a distraerse con nada, Ino se comería ese desayuno si quería ir a su tan deseada súper fiesta y se lo comería hasta la última miga, ahora ya no le funcionarían los trucos, sabía que su hija después iba a sentirse fatal y que a lo mejor hasta lloraba pero él no iba a claudicar, si quería fiesta tendría que desayunar... así de simple.

...

- ¡Naruto! - gritaba Kushina - ¡Quieres parar de una vez!

- ¿Qué pasa? - decía este mirando expectante a su madre.

- Me estás poniendo nerviosa, tranquilízate un poco, ttebane.

- ¡Ay es que no se que flores regalarle, ttebayo!

- Chico, pero no te lo tomes como si fuera un asunto de vida o muerte - sonreía Minato.

- ¡Es que lo es! ¡Lo es dattebayo!

- Uy mirad - decía Minako ajena a todo el barullo que estaba montando Naruto sentada en el sofá y con su ordenador encima de las piernas - Touya ya se ha conectado. Dice que Ino ha preparado su bikini más provocativo, su fiesta tiene que ser la bomba... ¡Mamá! ¿Me dejarás preparar a mí una fiesta cuando cumpla los 15 años?

- Ni fiestas, ni gaitas.

- Jo, hay que fastidiarse, ttebayo.

- No empieces tu ahora con la misma tonta coletilla que tu hermano, ttebane. Además ¿Para qué quieres tú una fiesta?

- Pues para lucirme. Mira la guarra de Momoko - cambió de pronto de tema - Ha puesto en su estado "Te amo Touya" ¡Será imbécil la muy pija! Se cree más que las demás porque tiene "novio" y nos lo restriega por la cara. Naruto ¿Gaara-kun va a ir a la fiesta?

- Pues claro que si, ttebayo.

- Ese si que es guapo y le queda bien el bañador, que pena que no pueda volver a verle. Hazle una foto, anda.

- ¿Que le haga una foto a Gaara? - chilló Naruto.

- Y la subo al "feiss" para que Momoko se muera de envidia.

- ¡Deja de decir tonterías Minako! - la recriminó su madre - Y tu Naruto ¡Siéntate de una vez, ttebane!

- Vamos a ver Naruto - habló con tranquilidad su padre mientras miraba el interior de la taza que tenía en una mano - ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

- Es que quiero darle a Ino el mejor regalo y Shikamaru me dijo que le regale flores porque como sus padres tienen una floristería pues nunca nadie le ha regalado flores precisamente por eso y que a ella le gustan pero no se que flores tengo que regalarle dattebayo.

Todo lo había dicho de corrido, deprisa y sin respirar y al finalizar la explicación se tomó un segundo para hacerlo.

- Bien - dio un sorbo al café - Me parece buena idea.

- ¡Pero no se que flores le gustan!

- Puedes regalarle tulipanes, su nombre significa tulipán - respondió Kushina.

- ¿Pues su nombre no significaba "jabalí"? - rió Minako.

- No seas bruta ¿Cómo iban a llamarla sus padres así?

- Los tulipanes representan el amor eterno - leía Minako en el ordenador - Seguro que ella lo sabe, es romántico pero a lo mejor la asusta así de golpe.

- Rosas no - reflexionaba Kushina - Que es algo que está muy visto... ¡Orquídeas! Dicen que son lo mas glamuroso, seguro que le encantan.

- Las orquídeas son muy caras, mamá - comentó Minako.

- Eso es lo de menos - dijo el padre - Mi hijo tiene que lucirse ¿A que si, Naruto?

- Habláis como si estuviese enamorado de ella o algo así - meditó Minako y después de unos instantes sonrió maliciosa.

- ¿Sabes lo que vamos a hacer? - habló de nuevo Minato - En cuanto me termine este café vamos a ir a la floristería Yamanaka. Creo que sus padres sabrán decirnos que flores le gustan a Ino.

- Menudo jaleo estáis liando y solo por un regalo - se quejó Minako.

- No es solo un regalo - respondió Kushina - Es algo que debe hacer que Ino sienta que hay gente que se preocupa por ella, que tiene amigos, amigos de verdad.

- ¿Y por qué?

- ¡Porque lo digo yo! ¡Tu sigue con tu ordenador y no te metas donde no te llaman, dattebane!

Tal y como Minato había propuesto, al cabo de un rato los dos, Minato y Naruto iban en el coche camino de la floristería Yamanaka.

- ¿Te vas a declarar hoy? - preguntaba Minato mirando de reojo a su hijo.

- ¿Hoy? ¿Por qué hoy, ttebayo?

- Porque estará muy emocionada por todo y como atontada.

- Por eso hoy no me va a hacer ni caso.

- ¿Te ha dicho tu madre que el lunes comienza a ir a la consulta?

- ¿Tú también sabes lo que le pasa?

- Pues claro, tu madre está muy preocupada por ella y también por ti y a veces necesita desahogarse. Creo que aceptará mejor la ayuda que necesita si sabe que le gusta a un buen chico que la va a apoyar.

- Ella ya sabe que le gusto y creo que da igual, dattebayo.

- ¿Se lo has dicho tu?

- No, decírselo no se lo dije - Naruto se rascó nervioso la cabeza.

- Por eso, no es lo mismo sospecharlo, que te lo diga otra persona a que te lo digan personalmente. Naruto, esa chica tiene que enfrentarse a cosas muy duras, para ella va a ser terrible y saber que cuenta con una persona es muy importante.

- ¿Qué piensas de ella? ¿Te cae bien?

- Pienso que es una chica alegre, inteligente y muy guapa, si me cae bien pero sobretodo no quiero que te haga sufrir.

Al entrar en la floristería Yamanaka el sonido de unas alegres campanillas les dieron la bienvenida. No había nadie allí. Era una tienda pequeña, llena de macetas y flores y un olor muy agradable. Inoichi apareció entrando por una pequeña puerta que había detrás del mostrador.

- Bienvenidos. Hombre, hola Minato ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Hola Inoichi ¿Cómo va todo?

- Bueno, el negocio no va mal. Hola Naruto, carai, has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi, cada día te pareces más a tu padre, chaval.

- Buenos días señor Yamanaka.

- Inoichi mira, mi hijo quiere el mejor ramo que puedas hacer para una chica.

- Claro - sonrió Inoichi - Menudo bribón estás tu echo ¿Sabes que flores le gustan a la chica?

- Pues no, dattebayo - contestó un poco apurado.

- Pues es una pena porque el mejor ramo de flores para una chica es el que tiene las flores que a ella le gustan.

- Por eso estamos aquí - intervino Minato - Son para tu hija, como regalo de cumpleaños.

- ¿Para Ino?

- Si, mi chico quiere lucirse. No importa lo que cuesten pero queremos que le gusten.

- Vaya... que sorpresa. En ese caso creo que tengo lo ideal, a ver donde está el catálogo - buscó entre los catálogos que tenía encima del mostrador - Aquí está. Mira - ojeó uno de ellos hasta detenerse en una página en concreto - A Ino le gusta mucho hacer arreglos florales y también centros, estos son fotos de centros que ha hecho ella misma ¿A que son bonitos? Pues esta cesta es su favorita. Recuerdo que dijo que le encantaría que le regalasen uno como este.

Naruto lo miró con detenimiento, él no sabía decir si era un centro bonito o feo, eran flores, flores como todas las flores pero supuso que si Ino lo había hecho sería porque a ella le gustaba.

- Pero Ino no puede hacerlo - habló Minato.

- No, pero puedo hacerlo yo.

- ¿Y cuánto tiempo te llevaría hacerlo?

- Pues unas horas, no es algo que se haga en unos minutos, requiere su dedicación y además tendría que ir al vivero a por algunas flores.

- Y tienes que atender la tienda - añadió Minato.

- Ese no es problema, Emi está a punto de venir. Si realmente quieres sorprenderla este es el regalo - dijo mirando fijamente a Naruto.

- Yo... yo quiero que le guste mucho.

- ¿Y cuánto nos costaría?

- Por ser un regalo para Ino solo os cobraré el precio de las flores.

- ¿Y estará para que yo se lo lleve al cumpleaños? - interrogó Naruto.

- Por eso no te preocupes, se lo enviaremos con una bonita tarjeta, así la sorprenderá aún más. Mira, escoge tarjeta, yo te recomiendo la de los tulipanes, también es la que más le gusta, pero mira, mira tú.

Mientras Naruto miraba las tarjetas un poco como aturdido Minato sonrió a Inoichi. Este observó al chico, la verdad es que ese muchacho era sorprendente y él lo sabía, sabía de su empeño, de como gracias a él aquel muchacho de la arena tan huraño se había vuelto sociable, de como ayudó al joven Hyuuga... Ino siempre hablaba muy bien de él ¿Sería posible que estuviese interesado en su hija? Eso si que sería estupendo porque un chico como él la ayudaría mucho.

- ¿Sabes que Ino está saliendo con Chouji? - preguntó con intención de valorar a Naruto y de paso confirmar la mentira.

- ¿Con Chouji? - gritó Naruto alarmado - ¡Pero si Chouji está saliendo con Ryuko! Eso es mentira, ttebayo, quien se lo haya dicho le ha engañado.

- Ya lo suponía - comentó resignado.

Volvió a mirar a Naruto, era el hijo de la psicóloga que iba a tratar a su hija... quizás... si a ese chico le interesase Ino podría ser un gran apoyo para ella.

...

Akane estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno y no se sentía nada bien, tenía unas ganas horribles de vomitar. Parecía que cada día que pasaba los vómitos aumentaban y eso que se había tomado la pastilla y todo pero aún así hoy no se le habían pasado. Sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a convulsionarse soltó lo que tenía en las manos, se quitó las gafas, las dejó encima de la mesa y corrió hacia el servicio. Se oía la ducha, sería Shikamaru, el servicio de arriba no tenía ducha, si no una puerta que daba a lo que era propiamente dicho "el cuarto de baño", un espacio donde lavarse bien y luego la enorme bañera y todo era de madera, lo que le daba un aspecto retro que le encantaba, para Akane lo más bonito de la casa, claro que venía de serie porque si hubieran tenido ellos que ponerlo pues sería de lo más barato que hubiesen encontrado; así que allí no había ducha así que si querían darse una ducha tenían que ir al de abajo.

Giró el pomo y empujó, no estaba cerrado por dentro. Entro apresurada y se arrodilló frente al inodoro justo en el preciso momento en el que el vómito acudía a su boca.

Era horrible. Vomitar era horrible, a parte del mal sabor de boca, los espasmos involuntarios para expulsar la comida siempre le dejaban un dolor de lo más molesto en el pecho.

Cuando supuso que ya no vomitaría más levantó la cabeza con los ojos llorosos por las lágrimas que habían salido en el esfuerzo. Se levantó y se acercó al lavabo, abrió el grifo y se lavó la cara. Se miró al espejo, como no llevaba las gafas puestas no se veía muy horrible pero seguro que tenía toda la cara desencajada. Abrió el pequeño mueble y sacó un colutorio para enjaguarse la boca, eso le hizo recordar que debía poner abajo también un cepillo y pasta de dientes para momentos como ese.

El agua de la ducha había cesado pero Shikamaru aún no salía, a Akane le hizo gracia pensar que ahora quizás era a él a quien le daba vergüencilla... carai, aún tenían que acostumbrarse a muchas cosas, si es que era lógico, su relación no podía decirse que fuera de una confianza total ¡si hasta hace bien poco se pasaban el tiempo discutiendo por cualquier tontería!

- ¿Te paso la toalla? - preguntó y sin esperar respuesta la cogió, descorrió un poco la cortina y metió la toalla. Una mano la cogió, estaba de espaldas y Akane no pudo resistirse a darle un pequeño azotillo en la nalga, gesto que hizo que el chico, que tenía la cabeza un poco inclinada la levantase bruscamente.

Fue al girarse cuando Akane dio un grito producto de la impresión que se llevó.

Apoyado en el quicio de la puerta, con gesto de cansancio y los brazos cruzados delante del pecho estaba Shikamaru.

- Ponte la gafas - le dijo de forma aburrida.

- ¡Dios que susto! Pero... - miró de nuevo hacia la ducha, Sikasso sacaba la cabeza entre las cortinas.

- Buenos días prima.

- Ah... ah... ¡Ay dios! ¿Por qué sois tan parecidos? Lo siento Shikato pensaba que eras Shikamaru ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Me sentía solo en casa de tus suegros y se me ocurrió venir a desayunar contigo, ya sabes que me gustan tus desayunos y ya de paso ducharme.

- Bueno pues... voy a terminar el desayuno.

Shikamaru se retiró para dejarla pasar, lo hizo bastante deprisa y sin pensar en lo que acababa de pasar, era mejor no pensarlo. Shikamaru miró a su primo interrogativo.

- A ver si aprendes a cerrar la puerta - le dijo.

Akane ya se había vuelto a poner sus gafas y terminaba los desayunos, estaba de espaldas a la puerta cuando Shikamaru entró. Este se dirigió directamente a ella y se puso detrás de ella, pasó las manos rodeándola y las apoyó en su vientre acariciándoselo.

- Buenos días a las dos - dijo besando su cuello.

- Quita - protestó la chica sintiéndose bastante ruborizada, era increíble que aún esos gestos la pusieran nerviosa - Quita, que no puedo hacer nada.

- Yo quería prepararte el desayuno pero te has adelantado.

- Es porque te levantas muy tarde.

- Es porque tú te levantas demasiado temprano. Te tengo dicho que no hace falta que madrugues tanto, yo me ocuparé de todo.

- ¿Me ibas a llevar el desayuno a la cama como en las películas?

- No, tú eres muy patosa y seguro que lo ensucias todo.

- ¿Se puede? - oyeron a Shikato y unos golpecitos en la puerta - Si queréis me voy.

- No, pasa, pasa - respondió Akane - Ya está el desayuno.

- Abuso bastante de ti, prima, hoy fregaré yo los platos para compensarte.

- Mira tu que amable - ironizó Shikamaru - Tenemos que hablar sobre las normas.

- ¿Que normas? - se interesó Akane.

- Si va a vivir aquí tenemos que poner unas normas para evitar que pase lo de hoy o algo peor.

- Es fácil - dijo Akane - Hay dos baños, él que utilice el de abajo y nosotros el de arriba.

- Y que cierre la puerta, por si acaso - añadió Shikamaru - Y ya de paso que él se ocupe de limpiar ese servicio.

- Lo considero justo - afirmó Shikato.

Desayunaron hablando de unas normas de convivencia "básicas" para evitar sorpresas, discusiones o situaciones incómodas. Después Akane y Shikamaru fueron a su habitación, Akane quería airear el Luton y por supuesto Shikamaru opinaba que eso era un esfuerzo imprudente para ella. Mientras Shikamaru colgaba el futón en la terraza que tenía la habitación, Akane se puso a repasar las cosas que había en aquella bolsa de color negra y lila que le habían regalado sus amigas.

- ¿Qué es eso? - dijo Shikamaru curioso.

- Tú no puedes ver esto, son mis juguetes.

- ¿Solo para ti?

- No, la verdad es que deberías aprender a utilizarlos tú también, no te vendría mal.

- ¿Y no me los enseñas?

- No, no... son una sorpresa... carai, esto seguro que lo escogió Ayesa.

- Me gustó conocer a tu prima, es una chica simpática. No sabía que estuvieses emparentada con los Senju.

- No lo estoy, ella es una Senju, yo no.

- Bueno, de alguna forma estás emparentada con ellos.

- Mi tía no opina lo mismo ¿Sabes que quizás se case con un Uchiha?

- ¿Tu prima?

- Si, por lo visto los Senju y los Uchiha quieren unir lazos o algo así.

- Ya, cosas de familias importantes.

- Lo malo será cuando se entere mi madre. Mi madre siempre se ha llevado fatal con mi tía, su ex-cuñada, nunca la ha soportado, creo que siempre la tuvo envidia, yo creía que era porque se casó con un Senju pero por lo visto ya venía de antes.

- Pues cuando se entere que su hija quizás se case con un Uchiha será peor, por lo visto tu madre también quería emparentar con ellos.

- Ya te digo ¿Te imaginas? Se va a morir de envidia... que se aguante, eso le pasa por egoísta, se lo merece por pensar solo en ella misma y no conformarse con la vida que le ha tocado vivir.

- ¿Y tú estás contenta con la vida que te ha tocado vivir?

- Hombre hubiera preferido otra cosa pero la verdad es que si, estoy muy contenta porque ahora tengo una familia ¿Sabes una cosa? Yo quería ser periodista para viajar por el mundo y huir de mi casa, creía que así me sentiría libre y ahora sin embargo he encontrado un par de cosas por las que ya no quiero viajar por el mundo, sino quedarme aquí, creo que incluso no soportaría irme.

Shikamaru sonrió feliz, puede que fuera una de las cosas más bonitas que había escuchado nunca.

- Entonces quizás te guste eso - dijo abriendo uno de los cajones y sacando un sobre color marrón - Me lo ha enviado mi abuela, lo recibí ayer.

- ¿Qué es?

- Es mi regalo de cumpleaños. Un curso de piloto privado de helicóptero, nada profesional, lo básico para lo que los Nara lo utilizamos, ya sabes.

- ¡Es increíble! - Akane lo abrió entusiasmada - ¿Qué es esto? ¿La matrícula?

- Si. Bueno es bastante caro, mis abuelas van a estar pagando durante bastantes meses.

- ¡Que regalo tan estupendo! ¡Vas a poder volar!

- Veo que te gusta.

- ¡Claro que me gusta! ¡Te han regalado unas alas Shikamaru!

- Ya. El problema es que eso incluye unas clases teóricas y yo ya estoy muy liado con mis estudios como para meterme más.

- Ah, es cierto - dijo con tono de desilusión - Que rabia.

- Entonces mis abuelas, mis padres y yo hemos pensado que ya que eres una Nara podrías hacer el curso tú, se supone que iba a hacerlo yo pero quizás tú hasta lo hagas mejor.

Akane le miró abriendo los ojos a más no poder.

- Tienes 17 años, la edad mínima para hacerlo, necesitas autorización pero mi padre te la dará y ya nos hemos informado. Si lo piensas un helicóptero no es más peligroso que un coche y a ti te gusta volar y ayudaría mucho que alguien mas tuviese el título y pudiese pilotar

- ¿Puedo hacerlo?

- Bueno yo había pensado que estos meses podías estudiar para sacarte el teórico y cuando nazca la niña empezar con las prácticas. Sin prisas, puedes hacerlo durante los fines de semana.

- ¡Voy a volar! - gritó de pronto - ¡Shikamaru voy a volar!

Se abrazó a él de forma efusiva para inmediatamente separarse.

- ¿Estás seguro que puedo hacerlo?

- Claro, lo único es que si nos divorciamos tendrás que devolver el dinero a mis abuelas y que procures sacártelo en las 40 horas de vuelo mínimas porque si no hay que pagar más.

- Me aplicaré muchísimo, pondré todos mis sentidos... voy a llamar a Jisei y a Ryuko para decírselo ¿Dónde dejé el móvil?... Abajo.

- ¡No bajes corriendo las escaleras! - le advirtió Shikamaru mientras la veía salir rápidamente de la habitación - Problemática.

- ¡Shikato, voy a volar! - la oyó decir - ¡Voy a sacarme la licencia de piloto como tu!

- ¿Entonces vas a ser mi compañera de trabajo?

- ¡Si! ¿No te parece fantástico? Voy a sentirme útil y todo.

Era algo que Akane necesitaba, sentirse útil.

...

Temari, Gaara y Kankuro vivían solos en Konoha. Por lo general se las apañaban bien, se repartían las tareas, limpiar un poco la casa, hacer las comidas, la colada, limpiar el baño... cosas sencillas que entre los tres no les llevaba mucho tiempo. Dos días a la semana venía una mujer para hacer una limpieza más "a fondo", planchar y otras cosas que ellos no hacían a menudo y de vez en cuando tenían un día de limpieza general. Así era como se habían organizado.

Además una o dos veces al mes venía a visitarlos Baki, él era su tutor legal hasta que cumplieran los 21 años. Baki les ponía al día de todas las decisiones que el consejo de administración de las empresas Subaku tomaban, también a veces venía con él un abogado para explicarles bien si debían o no firmar algún papel.

Normalmente Baki iba los primeros de mes pero en esta ocasión les llamó diciendo que adelantaba la visita.

Los tres hermanos esperaban la llegada de Baki cada uno ocupado en sus aficiones, Kankuro reparaba unas antiguas marionetas, Gaara se ocupaba de sus cactus aunque Temari prefería decidir que ponerse para ir a la fiesta de Ino.

- ¿Entonces vas a ir a la fiesta? - preguntó curioso Kankuro.

- Si, si voy a ir. Voy a ir con Shikamaru y con Akane.

- Creo que también va a ir el primo de Shikamaru - comentó malicioso Kankuro.

- ¿Sabes que va a ir Neji? - inquirió Gaara.

- Bueno, me lo imaginaba. He visto a una de las Barbies corretear detrás de él.

- ¿No crees que va a ser una situación un poco violenta? - volvió a preguntar Gaara.

- Supongo pero... bueno Neji es muy razonable.

- Que sea razonable no quiere decir que quiera que le humilles - protestó Kankuro - A mi Neji me cae genial.

- Y a mi también - parecía protestar Temari - Me cae muy bien, es mi amigo, un gran amigo, por eso precisamente quiero que se divierta y que lo pase bien, por eso le he dicho que tenemos que... que no tiene que estar esperándome y... - el timbre sonó interrumpiéndola - Debe ser Baki, voy a abrir.

Efectivamente era Baki que aparte de su maletín habitual llevaba cogida una caja de tamaño algo más grande que una caja de zapatos. Se reunieron en una de las habitaciones donde había una mesa rectangular y varias sillas.

- Veréis - les dijo - Es que el consejo de administración propone que hagamos una ampliación de capital.

Estuvo durante bastante rato explicándoles que era lo que exactamente pretendían y los tres hermanos le hicieron todas las preguntas que se les ocurría para resolver sus dudas. Cuando parecía que habían terminado Baki puso la caja encima de la mesa, delante de Gaara.

- Esto es para ti - le dijo.

- ¿Qué es?

- Pues son cosas de Yashamaru.

- ¿Yashamaru? - habló con desprecio Gaara, solo acordarse de ese nombre ya le hacía asquearse.

- Si. Dentro hay una carta que escribió antes de suicidarse... es muy interesante y deberías leerla, además hay cosas de tu madre que él guardaba.

- ¿Por qué tenía él cosas de mi madre? - se exasperó Kankuro.

- Hay un diario, deberíais leerlo los tres pero primero tu, Gaara.

- ¿Dónde estaban estas cosas? - preguntó Temari.

- En la caja fuerte de un notario. Yashamaru las guardó allí para que tu padre no las encontrase.

- ¿Y como aparecen ahora? - insistió la chica.

- El notario tenía una carta de vuestro tío que pedía que se lo entregaran a Gaara cuando cumpliera 18 años pero la carta se extravió y nadie recordaba que había que entregarla.

Gaara miró con miedo la caja, allí estaba su pasado, recuerdos de su madre y de aquel a quien durante un tiempo consideró su tío.

- ¿Quieres que la abramos nosotros, Gaara? - propuso Kankuro.

- No... dejarme solo... yo lo haré, pero no ahora, necesito estar preparado. Voy a guardarla hasta que me encuentre con ganas de hacerlo.

Con aparente frialdad Gaara se levantó y cogió la caja. Era lógico, pensó Baki, una caja llena de cosas del pasado cuando este ha sido tan terrible y doloroso como el de Gaara no es fácil de asimilar, hace falta mucho valor para enfrentarse a esos recuerdos.

Temari se quedó preocupada por Gaara y mientras este y Kankuro fueron con Baki al comedor y seguían charlando ella, con la excusa de prepararse para la fiesta se marchó a su habitación.

Le preocupaba lo que tendría esa caja y el efecto que produciría en Gaara. Intentando alejar esa preocupación de ella volvió a pensar en Neji... era una gran persona y le daba un poco de pena haberle fallado de esa forma aunque si seguía esperándola iba a fallarle aún más o incluso a hacerle daño y ese pensamiento le llevó a Itachi, también tenía que darle una contestación a él y terminó recordando la tarde anterior, cuando se enteró de que Shikamaru y Akane se habían casado sin decirle nada y lo molesta que se sintió por esa poca confianza, claro que después Jisei y Ten-Ten le propusieron ir a comprar algunos regalos a una tienda muy especial y la verdad, se lo había pasado muy bien, hacía tiempo que no se reía tanto... no suponía ella la clase de regalos que habían pensado aquellas chicas.

Estuvo en casa de los padres de Shikamaru jugando animadamente a un juego de Súper Mario en el que Sumire demostró ser la persona que más se liaba en el mundo con la izquierda y la derecha y se confirmó que Akane debía tener mucha suerte en el amor porque lo que era en el juego no tenía ninguna.

A la hora de regresar a casa Shikato volvió a empeñarse en acompañarla. Mira que ella odiaba esa prepotencia de algunos hombres que parecía que tenían que acompañar a las mujeres a sus casas porque claro, las mujeres son todas unas inútiles, pero agradecía el detalle y la compañía.

_"..._

_- ¿Tienes novia en el pueblo? - se atrevió a preguntarle por el camino._

_- Tengo ex-novias - contestó tontamente el chico._

_- ¿Muchas?_

_- Varias. Siempre estoy a la búsqueda de una ex. No se me dan bien las chicas._

_- ¿Y eso por qué?_

_- Porque las mujeres sois muy problemáticas._

_- Ya estamos, eres igual que tú primo._

_- Será que pido demasiado._

_- ¿Y que pides?_

_- No mucho, una chica normal, que no sea muy complicada, que le gusten los animales e ir al campo, que sea inteligente, que tenga sentido del humor y que me soporte, creo que esa es la peor parte._

_- ¿Una tonta no te vale?_

_- Preferiblemente que sea independiente, ya sabes, no de esas que necesitan que estén continuamente pendiente de ellas._

_- ¿Y eso?_

_- Me agobian bastante ¿Tú has tenido muchos novios?_

_- Novios, novios, ninguno. He salido con unos cuantos chicos pero nada más, no se les puede considerar novios, no me gusta esa palabra, me resulta fea y parece que te compromete._

_- ¿No te gusta el compromiso?_

_- Para nada._

_- Vaya, ya salió la chica dura._

_- ¿Te asustan las mujeres independientes?_

_- Quizás - sonrió de medio lado - No me gusta que sean más fuertes que yo._

_- ¿Problemas de machismo? Apuesto a que eres de los que quieren que su novia sea virgen y mientras él se ha beneficiado a todo lo que se menea._

_- Pues te equivocas._

_- ¿No te has beneficiado todo lo que se menea?_

_- No quiero que mi novia sea virgen, para nada._

_- Uh, que extraño._

_- Eso es muy problemático, imagínate, yo sería su primera experiencia... no me gusta eso, es demasiada presión para mi ¿Y si no lo hago bien y la traumatizo o algo? No, prefiero que ya tenga experiencia. Además, si me caso con una virgen lo mismo luego le da por querer averiguar cosas._

_- ¿Cosas como qué? - rió Temari._

_- Como si otro lo hace de otra forma._

_Temari rió con todas las ganas que pudo._

_- ¿Es que tu primera vez fue muy penosa? - le dijo entre risas._

_- Fue horrible, estaba deseando que terminase, nunca he pasado tanta angustia y la chica me miró con desprecio y no volvió a dirigirme la palabra._

_Temari siguió riendo._

_- Lo digo en serio, casi que no vuelvo a repetir ¿Y tú qué?_

_Temari paró de reír y le miró intrigada ¿Realmente le estaba preguntado eso? Bueno, ella había empezado._

_- También fue muy decepcionante._

_- ¿Lo ves? La primera vez suele ser confusa y en tu caso a lo mejor hasta dolorosa._

_- Ya te digo._

_Temari empezaba a ruborizarse, ese no era el tipo de conversación que esperaba tener con un chico. Se detuvo, ya habían llegado a la puerta de su casa._

_- Están mis hermanos en casa, si no, te invitaba a subir._

_- Bueno, ya me invitarás ¿Mañana vengo a recogerte para ir a la fiesta?_

_- Mejor voy a recogerte yo a ti, vamos a ir con Shikamaru y Akane, es más fácil que vaya yo allí._

_- Visto así - se rascó la cabeza - tienes toda la razón._

_Se acercó a ella, parecía que iba a besarla y Temari se puso rígida como una piedra, pero Shikato se detuvo a milímetros de sus labios._

_- No - dijo sonriendo - Esperaré a que tu me lo pidas._

_- ¡Serás presuntuoso! ¡Eso no va a pasar nunca! ¿Me oyes?_

_Pero de nuevo Shikato ya se alejaba de ella y de nuevo hacía aquel gesto con la mano despidiéndose._

_..."_

- Si se ha creído que lo va a tener fácil está muy equivocado - murmuró Temari mirando aquel vestido negro, corto y ceñido que le quedaba tan bien.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Y ya si, ya prometo que en el siguiente es la fiesta donde pasarán muchas cosas, algunas interesante y me imagino que otras no tanto._

_Muchas gracias por leer y a todo el mundo que me ha ayudado a decidirme por escribir este capítulo, por los comentarios y las palabras de ánimo._

_**Ale-chan**__, a parte de darte las gracias por todo, por el comentario, por leer y por todo quiero advertirte que la fiesta de Ino NO se va a parecer a la fiesta de la otra historia, más que nada porque hay gente distinta y algunos que no irán y harán otra cosa, o sea, no creas que una te va a spoiler de la otra. Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo._

_**w.a.t.s**__., muchas gracias por leer y por el comentario que me animó mucho. Por si te interesa te adelanto que Karin va a ir a la fiesta ¿Y Suigetsu? Pues ya verás lo que hará._

_**Emily**__, muchísimas gracias por leer y a pesar de no tener tiempo haber comentado._

_Espero que todos tengáis una buena semana. Nos vemos en el siguiente ¡Matta ne!_


	129. El comienzo de la fiesta

_Ya comienza la fiesta. Antes Ino tiene que recibir el regalo de Naruto. Aparecerá Hidan que aunque al principio solo haga incordiar terminará por provocar algún que otro incidente (pero será en otro capítulo)._

_Aviso: Hidan tiene un vocabulario algo subido de tono, se han censurado algunas palabras por si a alguien le molesta aunque se sobreentienden fácilmente._

_Espero que os guste, quizás es un capítulo algo aburrido pero el siguiente será más interesante._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**El comienzo de la fiesta**

Momoko, la hermana de Sakura abrió la puerta y sonrió.

- ¡Hola Naruto! - pasa, pasa, Sakura ya sale.

- Con permiso - dijo este al entrar.

- No seas tan formal, mis padres no están.

Naruto entró y miró a Momoko sentarse y poner en sus piernas su ordenador _"Mírala" _pensó _"Igualita que Minako"_

- ¿Estás saliendo con Sakura? - le interrogó la chica.

- No, no - dijo sonriendo tontamente y rascándose la cabeza - Que va.

- O sea que no has tenido suerte y mira que lo ha intentado, pero no deberías rendirte, ni Sasuke ni el chico guapo ese son mejores que tu.

- ¿Qué chico guapo?

- Ese... ¿Cómo se llama? Ay, ya se me olvidó... ya sabes, el bajito y guapo, que siempre va con el rubio de la coleta ¿Sakura como se llama el chico con el que te enrollaste el otro día?

Sakura apareció repentinamente y Naruto sintió miedo al verla, parecía echar fuego de los ojos y solo le faltaban serpientes en lugar de pelo.

- ¿Que tontería estás diciendo? ¡Yo no me he enrollado con ningún chico!

- Sasori - sonrió su hermana sin mostrar asombro por ver a su hermana en ese estado - Se llama Sasori.

Naruto iba a decir algo pero realmente Sakura daba mucho miedo.

- ¡Ni la escuches, Naruto! ¡Vámonos!

Sakura salió de su casa dando un portazo pero inmediatamente se paró, se giró y volvió a abrir la puerta.

- ¡Y como metas en casa a Touya y yo me entere ya verás lo que es bueno!

Y de nuevo cerró dando un portazo. Emprendió el camino a grandes zancada y Naruto la siguió convencido de que si decía algo iba a llevarse un buen coscorrón, no sabía porqué pero él mismo se lo vaticinaba.

Al cabo de unos minutos Sakura fue disminuyendo las zancadas hasta terminar andando a un paso normal.

- Esta niña - gruñía - Como ella tiene por lo menos dos novios al mes se ha pensado que todas somos igual.

- ¿Tu hermana tiene dos novios al mes? - se alarmó Naruto - Carai, que precoces son algunas.

- No se si dos al mes pero si que nunca pasa mucho tiempo sin "novio" como los llama ella. Ahora parece que el de turno es el hermano de Ino.

- No si, de eso ya me había enterado, Minako está como celosa - se rió tontamente.

- Naruto... esto... sobre lo que ha dicho.

- ¿Que te has enrollado con Sasori? Ya me enteré de que tuviste que preparar el debate con él así que supongo que quedarías algún día ¿no? - dijo sonriendo.

- Bueno es que... en realidad he salido con él.

- Claro, es normal.

- ¡Digo salir de salir, de cita, tarugo! - gritó - ¡Es imposible contigo, nunca te enteras de nada!

- ¿Pero ahora porqué te vuelves a enfadar?

- Porque acabo de decirte que he salido con Sasori ¡Con Sasori! ¿Es que no vas a decir nada? ¡Ah, es imposible contigo!

- ¿Y que quieres que...? - Naruto se detuvo y pareció pensar en lo que acababa de oír, de pronto abrió los ojos alarmado - ¿Cómo que has salido con Sasori?

- ¿Ya has caído?

- ¡Has salido con Sasori! ¡Pero te has vuelto loca o qué!

- Bueno ahora no te pongas exagerado.

- ¿Cómo que no me ponga exagerado? ¡Pero tú sabes lo que dices! Sasori es malo, es una mala persona.

- ¡Eso es lo que tu crees!

- ¡Eso es lo que yo se! ¡Drogó a Innata! ¿Es que no te acuerdas?

- Sasori no es como tu crees, no es para nada como nosotros creemos, no se porqué drogó a Hinata pero conmigo es... comprensivo y amable.

- ¿Comprensivo y amable Sasori?

- ¿Y tu que sabes si no lo es? ¡No le conoces! ¡No sabes nada de él!

- Hombre se que nunca ha sido muy amable con Gaara, que él y Kankuro han tenido bastantes discusiones...

- ¿Y qué? ¿Es que nadie puede discutir con tus amigos? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué Gaara y Kankuro tienen que caerle bien a la fuerza?

- No, no es eso pero... ¡Además drogó a Hinata!

- No sabemos porqué lo hizo.

- ¡Porque es un mal tipo! - gritó Naruto.

- ¡No sabemos nada de él! - gritó aún más fuerte Sakura - No sabemos de la infancia tan triste que ha pasado, ni de la envidia que tenía a Gaara y sus hermanos porque pensaba que le estaban quitando a su abuela ¡A lo mejor si yo hubiese pasado lo que él también me caerían mal! Naruto me asombras, tu siempre has comprendido a todo el mundo.

- ¡Pero drogó a Hinata! - volvió a gritar como loco.

Sakura resopló, estaba claro que Naruto había entrado en una especie de bucle del que no iba a salir. Optó por respirar hondo y tratar de tranquilizarse, a fin y al cabo era Naruto y ella nunca le había visto siendo rencoroso.

- ¿Te importa que te cuente una cosa, Naruto?

Y Sakura comenzó a contarle como había ido descubriendo poco a poco que Sasori no era el chico odioso que ellos creían, le habló de como era en realidad, de sus sueños, de la tristeza de perder a sus padres, de lo amable que era cuando quería, serio pero amable, de que la escuchaba y la tenía en cuenta, de lo que decía que no había querido drogar a Hinata y de eso que sentía ella por dentro y la llenaba de confusión.

Naruto la escuchó, claro que la escuchó, Sakura era su amiga, su mejor amiga, había sido su amiga durante años y seguía siéndolo y él había estado enamorado de ella o a lo mejor no pero lo que tenía claro es que si había sido la primera chica que le gustó, la primera por la que se interesó ¿Acaso sería su primer amor? Naruto concluyó que si, que Sakura había sido su primer amor, su primera ilusión, esa tontería que te entra cuando ves a la chica que te gusta y quieres llamar su atención aunque sea haciendo el payaso... durante años él quiso que Sakura se fijase en él, para él Sakura era la niña más bonita del mundo y la más lista y sentía celos cuando la oía hablar de lo guapo que era Sasuke... y todo aquello, toda su insistencia, su pesadez había terminado consiguiendo que fueran amigos y que la apreciara muchísimo porque a pesar de que ella solo tenía ojos para Sasuke poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de su presencia y valorándole, incluso en ocasiones llegó a convertirse en su confidente.

- Sabes que solo quiero lo mejor para ti, Sakura - dijo con tono suave - Eres mi amiga y te quiero mucho.

- Somos amigos Naruto y yo también te quiero mucho. Siempre confío en ti.

- Y tu siempre has sido una chica muy lista así que - sonrió - Se que sabes lo que haces.

- No se si lo se pero...

- Ya, te entiendo Sakura, te entiendo. A veces sabemos que las personas pueden tener algo bueno dentro de ellos, como Gaara ¿Te acuerdas cuando nadie se fiaba de él? Yo si, yo sabía que era mejor persona de lo que todos pensaban o Sasuke, que nadie cree ya en él pero yo no puedo darle la espalda, se que podemos volver a ser amigos y... no tengo derecho a decir nada de Sasori, como tu dices, no le conozco y quizás tu puedas hacerle ver lo equivocado que estaba, solo es que... no quiero que te haga daño Sakura, si te hace daño de alguna forma, se te hace de llorar yo...

- No creo que me vaya a hacer llorar más de lo que he llorado por Sasuke.

- Si te hace daño no me hago responsable de mi mismo, se que no voy a poder controlarme.

- Ya tranquilízate, no te pongas tan exagerado, te comportas como si tuvieses un demonio dentro de ti que no pudieses contener.

- Pues no se que decirte... tu eres la lista, ya lo sabes, yo el tonto y tu la lista, siempre has sabido que hacer y todo eso así que... no me voy a poner pesado ni a meterme en tus cosas pero...

- Ya, ya, como me haga llorar le quitas las pelotas de cuajo.

- Jeje - rió con gesto bobo - Aunque con lo bruta que tu eres lo mismo de eso te ocupas tú.

- ¿Me estás llamando bruta? - dijo cerrando el puño y mostrándoselo.

...

Ino se dejaba maquillar por Kikyo mientras Stella se ocupaba de peinarla, las tres chicas parecían de lo más alteradas.

- ¿Te he dicho que van a venir los amigos de mi hermano? - comentó Stella.

- Pero son gente enrollada ¿no? - preguntó Ino.

- Si, no te preocupes, ya verás, seguro que ellos traen alcohol y otras cosillas - rió Kikyo.

- ¿Que otras cosillas?

- Ya lo verás - medio rió Stella - No te preocupes, tiene que venir mi hermano y sus amigos para "vigilarnos", mis padres se creen que así no nos vamos a desmandar... que inocentes.

- Oye pero no va a pasar nada raro ¿verdad? - se alarmó Ino - Porque en mi casa las cosas no están muy bien y si pasa algo raro no quiero ni pensar en como se pondría mi padre.

- ¡Que no mujer! ¿Que va a pasar? - contestó Stella - Mi hermano no va a dejar que yo me desmande, es mi hermano mayor, para él soy una niña inocente y buena.

- ¡Mira! - exclamó Kikyo al oír la puerta - Deben ser ellos.

- ¿Tan pronto?

No eran ellos, eran Sakura y Naruto. Sakura quería llegar temprano para ayudar también a Ino, era su amiga, su mejor amiga, que ella supiese seguía siéndolo y no iba a dejar que esas dos, a las que apenas conocía, cogiesen todo el protagonismo. Se ponía celosa, lo reconocía, le daba rabia que se comportasen como si fuesen amigas íntimas de Ino ¡si a penas la conocían!

Como era de suponer dejaron a Naruto esperando solo en un gran comedor, él era un chico y no podía entrar a esas cosas de chicas. Naruto estaba bastante nervioso ¿Llegaría a tiempo la cesta de flores? A ver si se iban a equivocar de dirección o a ver si el padre de Ino se olvidaba de enviarla... no podía estarse quieto así que cogía todo lo que veía, en realidad ni lo miraba, lo hacía solo porque no podía tener las manos en los bolsillos y a punto estuvo de romper varias cosas lo que le puso aún más nervioso porque a saber lo que costarían aquellas cosas. Pensó que tenía que haberle dicho a Sakura lo que le pasaba, quizás ella, al ser una chica, le habría dado un buen consejo.

Llamaron a la puerta y al rato vio pasar a un señor uniformado llevando su cesta de flores, le siguió. El hombre le miró con cara de que molestaba.

- Es que es mi regalo y quiero ver que cara pone - se excusó.

El mayordomo no dijo nada y situó su camino.

- Señorita Stella - dijo abriendo una puerta - Han traído esto para su invitada.

Los grititos de las tres acompañantes de Ino resonaron casi asustando a Naruto, las tres parecían incluso más emocionadas que Ino. Stella cogió la cesta para acercársela a Ino. Naruto aprovechó aquel momento de gritos y euforia para entrar mientras el mayordomo se marchaba.

- ¡Son preciosas! - decía Kikyo.

- ¡Son mis favoritas! ¡Es mi centro favorito! ¡El que yo diseñé! - se emocionaba Ino.

- ¿Quien te las envía? - apremiaba Stella - Tienen que tener una tarjeta, a ver... si, aquí, toma, toma.

- Pero es que... es mi centro - continuaba nerviosa Ino mientras cogía la tarjeta.

- Venga, lee la tarjeta de una vez - exigía Sakura que casualmente se fijó en Naruto, impaciente, observándolas al lado de la puerta ¿Habría sido él?

Ino leyó la tarjeta para si y no disimuló su sorpresa. Stella vehementemente le arrebató la tarjeta de entre los dedos.

- "Felicidad es hacer lo que se desea y desear lo que se hace y yo deseo que solo seas feliz. Naruto" ¿Naruto? ¿Ese cabeza de chorlito te manda las flores?

- Venga, vámonos - las apremió Sakura empujando a Kikyo y Stella.

- ¿Pero que haces? - se molestó Kikyo cuando de repente vio a Naruto mirándolas - ¿Tú que haces aquí?

- Vámonos, vámonos - insistía Sakura.

- ¿Os importaría dejarme a solas con él? - habló inquieta Ino.

Riendo por lo bajo las tres chicas se marcharon y Naruto miró impacienta a Ino.

- ¿Te gustan?

- Mucho, son mis preferidas ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

- Ah, uno que tiene sus contactos - se rascó nervioso la cabeza - Quería darte un regalo que realmente te sorprendiera.

- Pues lo las hecho - Ino se acercó a él - Muchas gracias Naruto, es precioso, nunca nadie me había regalado nunca flores y yo hice este centro pensando que quizás algún día un chico querría regalarme flores y entraría en la floristería y vería mi centro y lo elegiría porque... ay, soy muy tonta y como llores se me va a correr el rimel y va a ser un desastre.

- Yo solo quería que te gustase.

- Me gusta y... - Ino dejó la cesta en una silla cercana y se acercó un poco más - Yo quería decirte que eres un chico estupendo y que Sakura ha sido muy tonta por dejarte escapar.

- Bueeeeeno - volvió a rascarse nervioso la cabeza - Jeje.

- ¡Y deja ya de rascarte la cabeza que parece que tienes piojos!

- Ay, lo siento. Yo es que quería decirte que antes me gustaba Sakura pero ahora...

Ino sintió que sabía lo que iba a decir, seguro que iba a decir que ahora le gustaba ella pero no, no quería oírlo, si lo oía se pondría más nerviosa y no sabría como actuar porque desde que oyó a Ten-Ten decir aquello no sabía como actuar delante de Naruto y no se sentía preparada para enfrentarse a algo así, no, aún no... así que, para evitar que lo dijese hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió... darle un pequeño beso que dejó momentáneamente a Naruto sin respiración.

- Gracias Naruto - le dijo y se giró rápidamente para que no notase lo nerviosa que se había puesto - Ahora déjame que tengo que terminar de arreglarme.

Naruto no se movió, se quedó embobado mirándola.

- Naruto, vete, por favor, que te tengo que terminar de arreglar.

- Pero si ya estás muy guapa. Está bien, está bien, ya me voy.

Naruto abrió la puerta sin saber muy bien como tenía que sentirse o que significaba ese pequeño beso, si que le gustaba a Ino o que solo sentía pena por él. De repente sonrió... al menos no le daba asco ya que era capaz de pegar sus labios a los suyos, eso tenia que significar algo bueno, seguro, o al menos era una buena señal.

...

Hinata respiró hondo antes de salir de su habitación. Le habían dicho que un chico había ido a buscarla y supuso que sería Gaara ¿Que otro chico iba a ser si no? Eso significaba que le habrían hecho entrar y seguramente al salón principal y allí estaría su padre y si no estaba su padre no habría tardado en llegar.

Gaara y su padre juntos... volvió a respirar hondo. No es que le preocupara que su padre le fuera a decir algo, bueno, algo le diría, seguro, no había que olvidar que era su hija y que los padres tienen la idea de que sus hijas no crecen; lo que le preocupaba eran las respuestas de Gaara y que su padre le intimidase... vaya tontería acababa de pensar, como si Gaara se fuese e intimidar.

No se equivocaba, allí estaba Gaara, con su padre, su madre y Hanabi que había decidido no perderse detalle.

- H-hola Gaara - dijo tímidamente.

- Hola Hinata- Siento venir a molestarte pero es que mi hermana había quedado y Kankuro también ha salido a buscar a Sumire y yo...

- No, está bien, n-no hay problema ¿Ya conoces a mis padres?

- Si Hinata - contestó bastante serio su padre - Deberías habernos dicho que estabas saliendo con un chico.

- N-no es que...

- Somos compañeros de clase - se apresuró a intervenir Gaara - Y amigos, claro.

- B-bueno, vamonos ya Gaara. No vendré muy tarde.

- ¿No vas con Neji? - inquirió el padre.

- No, nos juntaremos en la fiesta, es que él ha quedado con otros amigos.

- De acuerdo, diviértete y no vuelvas tarde.

- No, llegaré pronto, no te preocupes.

Antes de salir de la casa, la madre de Hinata, una mujer de pelo largo y del color de Hinata, alta y bastante guapa, agarró a su hija por el brazo y se acercó disimuladamente al oído.

- Es muy guapo - le susurró.

- ¡Mama! - pareció quejarse la chica.

- Anda y diviértete.

Al salir Gaara miró preocupado a Hinata.

- Lo siento, no quería ponerte en un compromiso, ya se que no querías que tus padres me conocieran tan pronto y no iba a entrar pero Hanabi me vio y...

- Está bien, lo hecho, hecho está ¿Te pasa algo?

- No, nada. Ya te dije que Temari y Kankuro se habían ido y yo pues pensé en esperarte en la puerta.

- No me mientas que te conozco Gaara, a ti te pasa algo.

- No es nada importante.

- Pero yo soy tu amiga y me gustaría ayudarte si es que puedo.

- Es que... hoy Baki, nuestro tutor me ha traído una caja con cosas de mi tío Yashamaru.

- ¿El que se suicidó?

- Si, el hermano de mi madre y también una carta y la verdad no tengo ganas de saber lo que contiene esa caja.

- Pues no lo abras.

- Pero tengo que hacerlo porque seguro que es algo de mi pasado.

- Bueno, pues hazlo solo cuando te sientas con fuerzas ¿Que te han dicho Temari y Kankuro?

- Nada. Ellos saben como soy y que no me pueden presionar... Me siento muy confuso, de pronto es como si... como si...

- ¿Una herida se abriese? - Hinata cogió su mano intentando darle ánimos.

- Esto es una tontería, no se debe tener miedo del pasado. Bueno, vamos a esa fiesta.

- ¿Te apetece ir?

- Se supone que tenemos que ir.

- ¿Por qué? No creo que nos vayan a echar de menos.

- ¿Es que no quieres ir a la fiesta?

- No mucho. Me cae muy bien Ino pero... hacemos una cosa, vamos, la felicitamos y nos escapamos.

- ¿A dónde?

- A un sitio mucho mejor ¿Te fías de mi?

...

Suigetsu y Juugo no estaban muy lejos de la puerta de la casa de Stella y desde su posición veían ir entrando a todos los que estaban invitados a "la fiesta del año".

- ¡Que petardo que es esto! - se quejaba Suigetsu.

- Pues entonces tú dirás porqué has querido que vengamos aquí.

- Es que no me podía crees que la estúpida de Karin estaba invitada y quería verlo con mis ojos.

- Ya - suspiró Juugo - Pues ya has visto que si, que ha venido con Fatora.

- Esas se están haciendo muy amigas ¿No crees?

- Karin también tiene derecho a tener amigas.

- Es que ella nunca las ha tenido, solo ha estado con nosotros y con Sasuke.

- Pues ya ves que también tiene amigas.

- A lo mejor es que son bolleras - Juugo le miró intrigado - ¿Qué pasa? Podía ser ¿No?

- No, no se de donde sacas que Karin y Fatora podían ser lesbianas.

- No se, se las ve mucho juntas.

- A ti y a mi también y no somos novios ni nada de eso.

- ¡Eh! ¿Que estás insinuando?

- Yo no insinúo nada, eres tu el que ha empezado diciendo tonterías - alzó el tono de voz Juugo.

- Bueno, bueno, no te alteres - intentó mostrar indiferencia, no quería que Juugo se enfadase, ya se sabía lo violento que se ponía ese chico cuando se le cruzaban los cables - ¿Y si entramos a la fiesta?

- No tenemos invitación.

- ¿Y eso que importa?

- ¿Pues no ves que hay dos tipos pidiendo la invitación a la entrada?

- Pero si vamos con seguridad no hay problema, solo tenemos que mostrarnos seguros de nosotros mismos, como si fuésemos de la familia o algo así.

- Deja de decir tonterías, además ¿Para qué quieres entrar?

- Para ver.

- ¿El qué quieres ver? ¿Si Karin y Fatora se enrollan?

- Yo voy a intentarlo.

Y lo intentó y por supuesto no le dejaron entrar y mientras discutía con uno de los que recogían las invitaciones a la fiesta Juugo se acercó para decirle que lo dejara ya.

- ¿Que os pasa? - oyeron a sus espaldas.

- ¡Sasuke! - gritó alegre Suigetsu - ¿Tú también vienes a la fiesta?

- Ino me invitó.

- Claro ¡Cómo no iba a invitarte! Tío pues a mi no me dejan entrar y Karin si ha entrado ¿Te lo puedes creer?

- ¿Has traído tu invitación? - preguntó una chica al lado de Sasuke.

- Tía ¿Tú quien eres?

- Suigetsu, por favor, así no se saluda a una señorita - le recriminó Juugo - Discúlpale es que los celos le están matando.

- ¿Quien está celoso? - gritó Suigetsu.

- Son amigos míos - habló Sasuke - Te presento a Hozuki Suigetsu y Tenpin no Juugo... ella es Senju Ayesa, procurad no mostrar vuestros malos modales.

- Vaya, que chico mas alto y mas guapo - le guiñó un ojo Ayesa - ¿Que problema teneis?

- Que hemos olvidado las invitaciones - contestó Suigetsu.

- No tenemos invitaciones que olvidar - añadió Juugo - Somos los parias de la clase.

- ¡Habla por ti! - se quejó Suigetsu.

- Está empeñado en entrar porque Karin ha entrado con Fatora y le molesta - explicó Juugo a Sasuke.

- ¿Solo teneis ese problema? - se interesó Ayesa - Entonces yo puedo ayudaros - Abrió su bolso y sacó una invitación - A mi también me invitó Stella, tomad, no la necesito porque vengo con el chico bombón, con ella podéis entrar los dos.

- ¿Tu también estabas invitada? - se extrañó Sasuke.

- Por supuesto, recuerda que los Senju tiene bastante reputación. Al señor Wilowy-Peacemaker le interesa caerle bien a mi padre.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- No iba a venir pero como se te ocurrió invitarme... en fin, muñeco, vamos a entrar.

Sasuke había invitado a Ayesa a la fiesta de Ino. Había sido un impulso espontáneo, no le apetecía ir a esa fiesta pero pensó que tampoco podía empeñarse en volver a aislarse del mundo y... tampoco lo pensó mucho, simplemente su madre le dijo que le vendría bien ir a la fiesta y distraerse y su padre le insinuó que se invitaba a Ayesa a esa fiesta seguro que sería un detalle que a Nawaki Senju le iba a gustar... si hubiese sabido que Ayesa ya estaba invitada desde luego que no la habría invitado él, ahora había quedado con un tonto.

...

Sumire miraba todo con la boca abierta.

- ¡Está todo el mundo! - decía asombrada a más no poder.

- ¡Y menuda casita! - añadía Lee.

- No sabía yo que había casas así aquí, en Konoha - comentaba Ten-Ten.

- Para mi que esto es propiamente una ciudad aparte - decía también Kiba.

- ¡Pues anda de no sois vosotros exagerados! - se quejaba Neji.

- Claro, como tú también vives en una "mansión" - contestó Ten-Ten.

- Pero es que esta es tan... tan... - Lee no encontraba el adjetivo adecuado.

- ¿Exagerada? - sugirió Ayame.

- ¡Americana! ¡Es muy americana! - exclamó Sumire - Parece de Falcon Crest o algo así.

- ¿De qué? - le preguntaron varios.

- Es una serie americana un poco vieja ya pero cuando estaba en España la reponían y me piqué viéndola porque había una señora mala, mala que... es una serie americana con mucho lujo.

- Bueno, nosotros vamos a disfrutar un poco, para eso hemos venido - se animaba Kiba - ¿Dónde está Naruto?

Jisei también miraba todo con curiosidad.

- ¿Que escudriñas tanto? - se interesó Kimimaro a su lado.

- Observo que está todo el mundo menos la panda de Kabuto.

- Esos son muy vulgares para Stella.

- Pero Kabuto si está - resopló la chica - ¿Qué hará aquí?

- Ultimamente Kabuto se junta mucho con Tobi.

- No me gusta, no me gusta.

- ¿Has notado alguna "perturbación" en su aura? - dijo en tono irónico.

- ¡No te rías! Kabuto siempre tiene un aura siniestra, nunca presagia nada bueno pero además... no me da buena espina, seguro que trama algo, lo noto.

- Kabuto nunca trama nada bueno, te lo digo yo.

Y por supuesto, Akane también observaba todo atentamente.

- Hay mucha gente que no conocemos - dijo - Y se ven mayores ¿Quienes serán?

- Déjalo Akane - le respondió Rouco - ¿Qué más te da?

- Es una cotilla, no puede evitar querer saberlo todo - se quejó Shikamaru.

- Tú cállate, listo que eres un listo - dijo golpeándole en el pecho - Es que me resultan muy chocantes.

- Serán amigos de Stella - contestó Chouji.

- ¡Dios! ¡Pero que cuecehuevos es la pobrecilla! - comentaba en voz baja mientras tanto Temari mirando a Ino con Shikato y sobándole un poco.

Temari dio una calada a su cigarro y se giró por no ver más aquella patética escena, no es que a ella le importara mucho pero le ponía nerviosa, estaba claro que hasta en eso Shikato se parecía a Shikamaru, no era capaz de quitársela de encima... bueno, no, quizás este es que disfrutaba y todo. Fu encontes cuando a quien vio fue a Neji hablando con Stella... los hombres, pero que simples son para todo.

Decidió acercarse a él, que Ino tontease con Shikato le molestaba pero estaba segura de que Shikato sabría despegarse de ella si se sentía incómodo pero Neji... Neji no era capaz de decir ni una indirecta.

- Hola Neji - le dijo.

- Hola Temari - contestó este algo sorprendido.

Stella les miró a ambos y sintió que se había creado un ambiente algo tenso alrededor.

- Bueno voy a por más bebidas - dijo cogiendo el vaso de Neji - Lo mismo ¿verdad?

- Si pero puedo ir yo.

- No, tranquilo, yo voy.

Neji se quedó mirando a Temari.

- ¿Te estaba molestando? - preguntó la chica.

- No, para nada. Stella es... simpática, solo me hacía compañía.

- Pero creía que habías venido con otra chica.

- Si, con Ayame, ya sabes la hija del señor del Ichiraku, pero ahora ha ido con Shiho, Sumire y Ten-Ten, creo que están cotilleando la casa, ya sabes, son un poco inconscientes.

- Tu siempre con tus normas - rió Temari - Neji yo... quiero que sepas que sigo apreciándote lo mismo y que siempre, siempre podrás contar conmigo para lo que sea.

- Lo mismo te digo. Sigues siendo mi amiga, eso nunca va a cambiar.

- Neji yo no quise hacerte daño.

- Y no lo has hecho, fue culpa mia por ilusionarme, en realidad tu siempre me dijiste que no me ilusionase. No te preocupes por mi, mejor ve a salvar a ese chico de los brazos de Ino ¿Has venido con él, no?

Neji mentía y Temari se daba cuenta pero no dijo nada. Sabía que volverían a ser amigos pero ahora mismo todo estaba muy reciente y necesitaban tiempo para cicatrizar las heridas y estaba convenida de que volverían a ser amigos... si pudiera hacer algo por él lo haría sin dudarlo ¿Cómo podría hacerle sentirse mejor? Quizás si demostrase interés por alguna chica... Temari trató de quitarse esos pensamientos de encima, sería mejor que siguiese el consejo de Neji y fuera a reclamar la atención de Shikato, a fin de cuentas había venido con ella.

...

- Esto es algo violento - decía Hana a Shino - No se como me he podido dejar liar por mi madre y mi hermano para venir a este sitio. Estoy completamente fuera de sitio.

- Yo también pienso que ha sido un error, no te creas que me apetecía venir para nada.

- ¿Y por qué estamos aquí?

- Porque Ino es mi amiga.

- ¡Hana! - les interrumpió un tipo rubio, de pelo muy corto y ojos de color café - ¿Pero que haces aquí?

- Ethan pero...

- Esta es mi casa.

- ¡Ah claro! Se me olvidó tu apellido, lo siento.

- ¿Conoces a mi hermana?

- Conozco a la que cumple años.

- Ya decía yo. Mira, te voy a presentar a mi novia. Nii Yugito, ella es Inukuza Hana, una compañera de la universidad.

Las dos se saludaron.

- Por poco tiempo - dijo Hana - Creo que el año que viene te vas a seguir tus estudios a Boston.

- Si, cosas de mi madre ¿Y tu acompañante?

- Soy Aburame Shino - se presentó él mismo - Soy compañero de Stella.

Estuvieron unos minutos hablando de cosas sin mucha importancia hasta que Shino vio a Hinata y Gaara acercarse a ellos, parecía que Hinata quería decirle algo así que se separó un poco de Hana, Yugito por su parte comenzó a hablar con un tipo alto, de pelo plateado peinado y engominado hacia atrás.

- ¿No es muy joven ese chico para tí? - preguntó el hermano de Stella a Hana.

- ¿No es muy mayor ella para tí? - contestó Hana.

- Ya sabes, me gustan algo mayores que yo.

- Lo mismo que a él.

- No esperaba eso de ti.

- Ni yo tampoco.

- ¡Eh Hidan! - gritó de pronto - ¡No te pases con mi novia!

- Eres un c*******o, a esta le va la marcha.

- Desde luego - intervino Yugito - Cada vez que abres la boca sube el pan, Hidan.

- ¿No te irás a hacer ahora la estrecha?

- Mira, déjame, no te aguanto.

- ¡Está bien, c**o, ya te dejo!

- ¿Hidan no tiene suerte con las chicas?

- ¡O****s Tobi! ¿Por qué c*****s no saludas como las personas?

- Kabuto ha traído unas muestras muy interesantes ¿Te interesa?

- Que no, o****s, que no, que mi religión me prohíbe tomar drogas y mierdas de esas.

- Esta bien, está bien, tampoco hace falta que te pongas así con Tobi, Tobi es un buen chico.

- No me toques los huevos, Tobi, no me los toques.

- ¿Yugito no te hace caso?

- Ni que me importase. Con la de género que hay por aquí.

- Yo que tú no me metía con estas chicas.

- ¿Ah no? - echó una sonora carcajada - ¿Y eso por qué? Mira esa de ahí, esa tiene pinta de ser bien guarrilla.

- ¿La chica que está con mi primo?

- Tiene cara de viciosa, me gustaría explicarla algunas cosas sobre el jashinismo.

- Te aconsejo que ni te acerques a esa chica.

- ¿Tu me lo vas a impedir?

- Tobi parece tonto pero sabe lo que no le conviene y si Hidan no quiere parecer más tonto que Tobi, se mantendrá alejado de cualquiera de estas chicas.

- ¿Me estás llamando tonto? ¡Bah, vete a la p*** mierda! No se ni porqué te escucho ¿Para que he venido a esta fiesta? ¿Para ver la cara de todos estos pringaos? ¡No me j***s!

Mientras Hinata hablaba con Shino mientras miraba de reojo a Hana, simplemente le era muy difícil creer que esa chica había venido con Shino a la fiesta, es que era la hermana de Kiba y era mayor y... bueno Shino siempre había sido sorprendente.

- ¿Qué miras tanto a Hana? - le susurró Shino.

- N-no, no es nada, es que... es la hermana de Kiba.

- Ya lo se.

- Es que yo quería llevar a Gaara a "ese" sitio.

Shino miró a Gaara que parecía sumido en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Algún problema?

- Creo que le vendrá bien.

- Estupendo. Yo también quiero irme de esta fiesta... Hana - llamó su atención - ¿Te importaría que nos fuesemos de esta fiesta?

- Si te digo la verdad estoy deseando irme.

- Es que Hinata ha tenido una idea.

- Por mi estupendo.

- Entonces voy a avisar a Neji de que nos marchamos - habló Hinata.

Shikato se acercaba sonriendo levemente a Temari.

- ¿Ya te ha soltado la rubita?

- ¿Noto cierto tono de celos?

- Más quisieras tú.

- ¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa?

- No se, depende.

- Ese chico, el del pelo largo, con el que antes has hablado ¿Es tu novio?

- No - Temari bajó la mirada - Solo es un amigo.

- ¿Ex -novio entonces?

- Prefiero no hablar de ese tema.

- Como quieras.

Akane y Ryuko saludaban a Misaki y Sai que acaban de llegar a la fiesta.

- ¡Ya era hora que aparecierais! - decía Akane.

- Es que Misaki no quería venir - explicó Sai - Me ha costado convencerle.

- ¡Que tonto!

- Vamos a felicitar a Ino - dijo Sai - Creo que es lo que debemos hacer.

- Si, vamos, ahora regresamos.

- ¡Que mono que es Misaki! - dijo Akane viendole marchar - A mi me cae genial.

- Y a mi - agregó Ryuko.

- ¿A vosotros no os importa que sea gay, verdad?

- ¿Pero que dices? - habló en tono monótono Shikamaru - Bastante me importa a mi su vida. Si se dedicara a abusar de niños o cosas así si me molestaría pero su orientación sexual me da igual.

- ¿Y creeis que Sai también es gay? - preguntó Ryuko.

- Sai hace más tiempo que le conocemos y él ha salido con Ino y parecía que le gustaba Sumire - contestó Akane - Aunque a lo mejor le falta información, vamos que él aún no lo sabe.

- Típica idea de tu cabeza de calabaza - Shikamaru estiró los brazos hacia arriba y bostezó - Solo a ti se te puede ocurrir algo así.

- Pues a mi me parece que hacen una bonita pareja y algo tiene que haber porque cuando bebimos en... ya sabéis, en las vacaciones, pues yo amanecí con Shino y Sasuke pero ellos dos se despertaron solitos y desnudos en una habitación... ah, por algo sería, por algo sería… pero vosotros disimular ¿eh? A ver si ahora os vais a comportar de otra forma y se van a dar cuenta.

- No te preocupes - habló Chouji - A mi mientras no me quieran quitar a Ryuko me da igual lo demás.

- Oh, que tierno que eres, osito grandullón, eres como un enorme osito, todo suave y tierno, dan ganas de abrazarte.

- ¿Un osito? Desde luego mira que eres problemática, luego no me extraña que te suba el azúcar con tanto abrazo y tanto mimo.

- Tú también eres muy tierno, Shikamaru - rió Chouji - También dan ganas de abrazarte, no te pongas pelusón.

- Ya, pues a ti ni se te ocurra hacerlo.

Deidara había cogido a Ino de la cintura y le hablaba al oído.

- Tengo algo nuevo ¿Te apetece probarlo conmigo?

Ino le miró entre curiosa y asustada.

- ¿Cocaina? - susurró.

- No, es algo nuevo, de diseño, la ha traído Kabuto, dice que es algo que ha creado Orochimaru.

- No… es que… no me atrevo.

- ¿No decías que había que probarlo todo? Anda, vamos a una de la habitaciones y vemos que pasa.

- Es que yo… no puedo, es mi fiesta, no puedo desaparecer.

- ¿Estás segura? Vaya, creí que eras más valiente.

Una cosa era pedirle a Tobi pastillas para adelgazar y otra tomarse cualquier cosa, no, eso no lo haría… ¿Por qué le ofrecían drogas? ¿Acaso pensaban que ella era una drogadicta o algo así? Fue en ese momento cuando Ino comprendió que todo se le habíha ido ya de las manos.

Se sintió asustada, débil, desprotegida de todo, alejada de sus amigos y de la protección de su familia… ¿Qué estaba haciendo de su vida? Todo parecía darle vueltas y en medio de una gran confusión lo único que pudo ver fue a Naruto antes de sentir como un gran calor la invadía y las piernas le fallaban.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_A Ino le ha dado una lipotimia, es normal debido a lo poco que come y la excitación nerviosa por la fiesta ¿Pero que se trae Kabuto entre manos? _

_Muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios._

_**Ale-chan**__, muchas, muchas gracias. Si, serán distintas, algunas cosas no pero piensa que van otras parejas y algunas no van. Ah y no te preocupes, no es en esta historia donde tengo problemas. Cuídate mucho._

_**w.a.t.s**__., muchas gracias, que bien que te gustara y gracias por tu apoyo… ya va quedando menos para el final, ya Ino va a ir entrando en razón, tranquila._

_Bueno y espero que a todos se os de bien la semana. Hasta el siguiente ¡Matta ne!_


	130. La verdad sobre Sasori

_Llego un poco tarde por mis problemas habituales con los ordenadores, pero ya estoy aquí con un capítulo para Ino, Naruto y para Sasori, del que sabremos algunas cosas que mantenía en secreto._

_En las notas finales hay un mensaje para Tsuchi-chan, que me puso unos bonitos comentarios y me pidió ayuda para subir su fic, que no piense que no quiero ayudarla._

_Espero que os entretenga._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**La verdad sobre Sasori**

El golpe que Ino se dio contra el suelo al caer fue aparatoso y ruidoso.

A pesar de que Naruto estaba bastante cerca de ella no pudo evitar la caía de la chica. Algunas chicas dieron un pequeño grito de susto y todo el mundo se arremolinó a su alrededor. Los que primero llegaron a su lado fueron Naruto y Chouji.

- ¡Madre mía que porrazo se ha dado! - se oía comentar a varias personas.

- ¡Dejadme pasar! - decía Sakura intentando hacerse hueco.

- ¿Ino? - Chouji la movía suavemente la cabeza.

- Lo mejor sería llevarla a un sitio más tranquilo - propuso Shikamaru.

- Si, a una de las habitaciones - sugirió Stella.

Naruto quería haber ayudado él pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada Chouji pasó uno de sus brazos por detrás de su espalda inclinándola hacia delante, Ino abrió un poco los ojos pareció quejarse.

- Agárrate a mi, Ino - le dijo.

Inconscientemente Ino se agarró al cuello de Chouji mientras este la alzaba cogiéndola en brazos y levantándose.

Ino aún se encontraba aturdida, no sabía muy bien lo que pasaba, solo se agarró más firmemente y cerró los ojos notando como la llevaban a algún sitio.

Stella les guió entrando en la casa y subiendo unas escaleras hasta una de las habitaciones, todos los muebles que allí había eran blancos con pequeños detalles en azul celesta, incluida la cama, blanca también, con dosel y colcha de color celeste. Chouji depositó allí a Ino con cuidado, Naruto y Shikamaru entraron detrás, había más gente que les seguían pero Shikamaru cerró la puerta nada más entrar él.

- Será mejor que la dejemos tranquila - dijo - Stella tu ve a atender a los invitados, es tu casa, diles que le ha dado una lipotimia por los nervios.

- ¿Ha sido eso? - interrogó nervioso Naruto.

- Pues claro, por eso y seguramente porque a penas haya comido. Venga, vamos a dejarla unos minutos y se recuperará.

- ¿Cómo la vamos a dejar sola? - preguntó Chouji.

- Naruto se queda con ella ¿Verdad Naruto?

- Ah si, si, yo me quedo, no hay problema.

Naruto vio como los tres se marchaban y cerraban la puerta, el ruido de la fiesta aún se oía algo amortiguado aunque esta parecía estar en la piscina dentro de la casa también había música. Miró a Ino que se llevaba una mano a la frente y se sentó a su lado casi con miedo de hacerlo, observando con detenimiento la habitación, estaba claro, por todos los detalles que allí había, que esa era la habitación de una chica, quizás la de Stella.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? - preguntó preocupado.

Ino abrió los ojos y vio la cara angustiada de Naruto mirándola y sus ojos clavados en los suyos. Naruto tenía siempre una mirada limpia y directa, no era de los que esquivaban la mirada, él siempre miraba directamente a los ojos, sin ningún tipo de miedo, como cualquier persona que no tiene miedo a que descubran ninguna de sus mentiras... no como ella, que ya no era capaz de mirar así a nadie.

Se sintió avergonzada de si misma y con una cierta presión en el pecho. Se incorporó y al hacerlo sintió como si la cabeza fuera a explotarle.

- ¡Mi cabeza! - se quejó llevándose las manos a ella.

- Te has levantando muy deprisa, por eso te duele, dattebayo.

- Si, si - decía cerrando los ojos fuertemente - Ya lo se, ya lo se... ¡Ahu! - se palpó la parte izquierda - Menudo chichón que me va a salir.

- No me extraña, menudo porrazo te has dado, ha sonado como si cayese un ladrillo, vaya que si.

- Hombre, gracias.

- No es que te esté llamando ladrillo, ni que diga que tengas la cabeza dura.

- Ya, ya lo se.

- ¿Has comido?

- ¿Cómo?

- Shikamaru dice que te has desmayado por los nervios y por no comer.

- He desayunado, esta mañana he desayunado, he debido desmayarme por el calor.

- Vale, desayunaste pero ¿No has comido?

- Es que no me entraba nada de los nervios, tenía el estómago cerrado.

- Ah, claro - dijo tontamente - Entonces debe ser eso, dattebayo.

Naruto sonreía pero lo hacía solo por fuera, por dentro lo que sentía era una profunda tristeza. Tenía que encontrar alguna forma de hacerle entender a Ino que la comida no es solo ingerir calorías, que en los alimentos hay algo más, proteínas, vitaminas y todas esas cosas que él no recordaba pero sabía que eran importantes para el cuerpo.

- ¿Qué te parece si le digo a Stella que me de algo de fruta?

- No te preocupes.

- No, si no me preocupo. Yo se que tu eres muy inteligente así que no eres de esas que no comen, porque hay algunas chicas que no comen por mantener el tipo, yo las he visto, a veces acompaño a mi madre al hospital, mi madre lleva a Minako para que las vea y vea lo malo que es dejar de comer, pero eso no te pasa a ti - la miró de reojo.

- No... yo... yo como... hoy he desayunado... lo que pasa es que me gusta cuidarme.

- Claro, claro, ya lo se yo.

- Lo que pasa - habló de pronto rápidamente y de forma nerviosa - Es que últimamente he comido poco porque me compré un vestido y me quedaba algo apretado y...

- Ah claro, es por eso, claro. Lo que no entiendo es porqué te compras ropa que te queda pequeña.

- Tu no lo entenderías Naruto, eres un chico y los chicos no entienden de esas cosas.

- Pero si entiendo como me gustan las chicas y a los chicos no siempre nos gustan tan delgadas como creéis, nos gusta que las chicas parezcan chicas, no chicos.

- Déjalo Naruto, no te esfuerces, son cosas de chicas - dijo con aparente tono de benevolencia.

- Ya... bueno mi padre siempre dice que un envoltorio puede ser muy bonito pero si lo que envuelve es una piedra pues que no tiene gracia.

- ¿Y eso que quiere decir?

- Jeje... pues no lo se bien - se rascó la cabeza - Supongo que lo que importa es el interior o algo así, dattebayo.

- Ya, por eso a los hombres se les van los ojos detrás de las mujeres bonitas.

Naruto se quedó sin saber que contestar, la verdad es que la sociedad, en general, tenía unos estereotipos bastante crueles.

- ¿Tu sabes que cuando se está muy delgada y no es porque tu constitución sea así puedes padecer problemas de corazón?

- ¿Por qué me dices eso?

- Es que de pronto me he acordado de unas chicas que yo conocía, estaban tan delgadas que sus huesos se podían romper y su corazón no latía bien, siempre tenían frío, los dientes y el pelo se les caían, su piel era seca, amarillenta y... se morían, yo las conocía, hablaba con ellas y un día de pronto ya no estaban y lo más triste es que ellas se llegaban a sentir tan mal que querían morirse.

Ino le miraba aterrada ¿por qué le contaba esas cosas?

- Te aseguro que no te exagero... por eso cuando alguna amiga mía no se alimenta bien pues me asusto... no me gustaría perder a nadie de esa forma. Además ¿sabes otra cosa? A veces algunas se recuperan, siempre tendrán cosillas como anemia y esas cosas pero otras, las que no se coge lo suficientemente a tiempo nunca se recuperan, padecen úlceras...

- ¡Bueno vale ya! - le interrumpió nerviosa Ino - Me estás asustando.

- Perdona - se rascó tontamente la cabeza - Creo que mi madre ha conseguido traumatizarme con algunas cosas, jeje. Bueno, tú está claro que no vas a dejar de comer por adelgazar porque ya estás muy bien.

Esa era una de las cosas que había aprendido de su madre, a decir las cosas de forma retorcida.

- ¿Te parece que estoy bien?

- Estás estupenda.

- ¿No crees que debería hacer algo con mi tripa?

- ¿El que vas a hacer con tu tripa, dattebayo? Además te digo una cosa, a veces uno adelgaza y no pierde volumen donde quiere. Pero tú ahora lo que necesitas es un poco de energía para no desmayarte otra vez, porque si lo haces, aparte de perderte tu fiesta, como te la estás perdiendo ahora, resulta que pueden pensar que estás embarazada o algo así.

- ¿Pero que dices?

- Voy a ver si me dan algo de fruta ¿Te parece?

- No hace falta, estoy... - Ino se levantó y de pronto todo comenzó a dar vueltas - ¡Mierda!

- Ops, te tengo - dijo Naruto sujetándola - ¿Has visto? No comer es malo, sobretodo si bebes alcohol.

- Yo no he bebido alcohol.

- No mientas, no mientas o te crecerá la nariz. Siéntate, no tardo en regresar.

Naruto se fue convencido de que quizás la había hecho pensar durante unos instantes de lo peligroso que era torturar tu propio cuerpo dejando de proporcionarle alimentos, eso sin contar que no le había hablado de los daños psicológicos... claro que eso solo era un avance de lo que su madre le iba a mostrar.

Ino se quedó bastante impresionada ¿Sería cierto todo eso que decía Naruto? Bueno, su madre era psicóloga y... pero bueno, eso solo pasaba en los casos extremos, los casos de esas personas que no saben controlarse. no era su caso, ella era lista y lo tenía todo bajo control.

...

- Venid por aquí - decía Hana - He traído mi coche.

Hana, Shino, Hinata y Gaara subieron al coche de la primera, era un utilitario de color negro, pequeño, pero a Hana le era de mucha utilidad. Hana encendió la radio, conociendo a Shino y a Hinata y lo poco que sabía de Gaara algo le decía que mucha conversación no iba a haber.

- Tu vestido es precioso, Hinata - dijo por romper un poco el hielo, al menos por Hinata.

- Gracias, el tuyo también es muy bonito y te queda muy bien.

- La verdad es que tu siempre estás muy guapa ¿A que si chicos? Hinata siempre ha sido una niña muy guapa.

- Pero ya no es tan niña - añadió Shino.

- Cierto.

- Ya no somos unos niños - recalcó el chico.

- ¿Sabes Gaara que Shino, Kiba y Hinata de pequeños siempre estaban juntos?

- si, algo me ha contado Hinata.

- Kiba y Hinata eran novios - rió.

- E-éramos unos niños... pequeños - explicó Hinata avergonzada - Era como un juego.

- Si, Gaara, no pienses mal - habló Shino - Solo era un juego.

- Pero eran muy tiernos, se mandaban notitas...

- Lo curioso era que no sabían escribir, ni leer - intervino Shino - Así que te puedes imaginar como eran esas notas.

- Pero cuando aprendió Kiba le escribió una carta - continuó Hana.

- La culpa de todo aquello fue de vuestra madre - afirmó Shino.

- Si, es cierto. En realidad a Hinata le interesaba otro chico pero Kiba se puso muy pesadito.

- ¿Qué pasó? - se interesó ya por el asunto Gaara.

- Cosas de niños pequeños - respondió Hinata.

- Cosas del cachorro loco - añadió Shino - Pero lo empezó tu madre, Hana, y bien que nos traumatizó a los dos.

- ¡Que exagerados que sois! La cosa fue que... ¿Puedo contarlo, Shino?

- Si, a mi me da igual.

- Pasó que como Shino y Kiba estaban siempre juntos una vez mi madre comentó que parecían novios.

- Y Kiba se lo tomó muy en serio - resopló Shino.

- Entonces Kiba - continuó Hana - Decidió que de mayor él se casaría con Shino, porque era su amigo y era un chico y que sería más divertido casarse con un chico para poder jugar al balón cuando quisieran.

Gaara dejó salir una sonrisa.

- Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que andaba diciendo quiso rectificar demostrando que le gustaban las chicas - habló Shino - Y entonces decidió que su novia sería Hinata, claro, la pobre no se quejaba.

- Kiba era muy gracioso - apuntó Hinata - Me acuerdo una vez que fue al colegio con dos coletitas pequeñas y decía que eran orejas de liebre.

- Si, nunca tuvo mucho sentido del ridículo - suspiró Shino.

Llegaron a su destino, este era el criadero de perros de los Inuzuka, situada a las afueras de Konoha en una gran extensión de campo.

- ¿Que tiene de especial este sitio? - preguntó Gaara.

- Perros - contestó Hinata - Muchos perros y sobretodo cachorros ¿Hay alguna camada, verdad Hana?

- Si, por supuesto.

Gaara se preguntaba realmente que habían ido a hacer en ese sitio.

- Verás Gaara, los animales son la mejor terapia que existe - explicó Hinata.

Ahora lo entendía, era cierto, recordaba que cuando el iba al hospital psiquiátrico de vez en cuando llevaban perros, gatos y algún que otro animal porque decían que "calmaba el alma" y debía ser cierto porque ese día era siempre especial para los pacientes, todos disfrutaban mucho, acariciaban a los animales, los peinaban, jugaban con ellos o simplemente paseaban pero siempre decían los médicos que era una experiencia positiva.

Así que ese era el lugar secreto de Hinata, un criadero de perros, seguro que era parte de la terapia de la doctora Uzumaki cuando ella tuvo tantos problemas por su baja autoestima.

- Verás que bonitos que son todos los cachorros - decía Hinata y hasta parecía entusiasmada - A mi me encanta venir aquí. Aquí he pasado tardes enteras.

Entraron, Hana saludó a su madre y otros parientes que estaban por allí, como era sábado tenían bastante trabajo, la gente aprovechaba los fines de semana para ir a ver a los perritos y escoger cual comprar.

- ¿Que pasa, Shino? - le saludó Tsume Inuzuka dándole una palmada en la espalda - ¿Cómo va eso? ¿Consigues que Hana se relaje o no?

- ¡Mama, por favor! - gruñó Hana - Deja ya tus bromas que nadie entiende.

...

Ayesa había ido a uno de los baños, estaba en la planta de arriba y se disponía a bajar las escaleras cuando encontró a Hidan en el primer escalón, apoyado en la barandilla.

- Hola ¿No nos conocemos?

- Hola - respondió la chica sonriendo - No, no creo que nos conozcamos, me acordaría de ti, no eres fácil de olvidar.

- Esta fiesta es un poco peñazo ¿no?

- Bueno, no está mal.

- ¿Has venido sola?

- Pues no, aunque mi acompañante está como más pendiente de otras cosas.

- Entonces podrías cambiarlo.

- ¿Por quien? ¿Por ti?

- Podríamos cambiar el aburrimiento que sentimos los dos.

- ¿Tu crees que estoy aburrida?

- Si, se te ve en el cara, tienes cara de que a ti te gustan otras emociones mas fuertes.

- ¿Tu crees? Ten cuidado con lo que dices, a ver si me voy a ilusionar y luego vas a resultar un fraude.

- Si, tienes cara de viciosa. Desde que te he visto me he dado cuenta.

- ¿De viciosa de que tipo?

...

- Mira lo que te traigo - dijo Naruto entrando en la habitación, Ino, que estaba recostada en la cama se incorporó - Yogur de fruta, es lo que me ha dado el hermano de Stella - Además es desnatado.

- Gracias Naruto.

- Y también te traigo un zumo de naranja, que tiene muchas vitaminas. La verdad es que deberías comer algo más consistente pero bueno.

- Esto está bien.

- Oye Ino, estaba pensando que cuando termine la fiesta podríamos ir a cenar al Burger ¿Qué te parece?

- ¿Al Burger? ¿Estás tonto? Yo no voy a ir a cenar al Burger, además la fiesta va terminar tarde.

- Mañana... esto... - volvió a rascarse la cabeza - ¿Tienes planes para mañana, dattebayo?

- ¿Por qué?

Un golpe proveniente de fuera de la habitación y varias voces llamaron la atención de ambos.

- ¿Qué habrá pasado? - preguntó Ino.

Salieron de la habitación, sentado en las escaleras estaba Sasuke, a su lado Ayesa y al final de estas un montón de gente alrededor de Hidan que lanzaba toda clase de improperios.

- ¿Que ha pasado? - preguntó Naruto a Sasuke.

- Nada, no ha pasado nada - contestó este.

- El guapetón se ha caído por las escaleras por no mirar por donde iba - se burló Ayesa.

- ¡Hija de p***! - vociferaba Hidan - No te creas que esto se va a quedar así, ya te pillaré, p*** reprimida.

- ¿No decías que el dolor era placer, machote? - contestó Ayesa - A lo mejor has tenido un orgasmo mientras te caías y todo, deberías darme las gracias.

- ¿Pero que le has hecho? - preguntó ahora Ino.

- Yo nada, él se ha caído por las escaleras.

Mientras el hermano de Stella intentaba calmar a Hidan, Ayesa comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

- ¡Sasuke tienes sangre! - se alarmó Ino al ver un pequeño hilo de sangre que salí del labio inferior de Sasuke, este se tocó y se miró los dedos manchados.

- Esto no es nada.

- ¿Te has pegado con él? - gritó Naruto.

El hermano de Stella consiguió llevarse de allí a Hidan, Sasuke se levantó y también comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Naruto le siguió.

- ¿Queriendo hacerte el héroe, Sasuke? - se burló Kiba.

- Yo no he hecho nada - gruñó Sasuke.

- ¿Pero que ha pasado? - volvió a preguntar Naruto.

- Por lo visto - explicó Sumire - ese tal Hidan ha intentado entrarle a la prima de Akane y se ha puesto un poco bruto.

- Sasuke ha querido hacerse el héroe protector - continuó hablando Ten-Ten - y se ha puesto gallito pero el otro le ha dado un puñetazo y Ayesa aprovechó para empujarle por las escaleras.

- Yo no le he empujado por las escaleras, se ha caído él solito, tropezó con mi pie, pero eso no fue culpa mía.

- ¿Has tirado a un tío por las escaleras? - exclamó Ino.

- Empezó él hablándome del placer que hay en el dolor ¿No quería dolor? Pues ya le di un poco.

- ¡Te lo podías haber cargado! - intervino Sakura.

- Fíjate tu que pena, eso le pasa por hablar de sodomizar a una chica.

- ¡Vamos todos a la piscina! - se oyó en voz alta a Stella - ¡Está climatizada!

Aquello produjo otro pequeño revuelo, eso de meterse en la piscina climatizada parecía que atraía a todo el mundo. Stella miró a Kikyio.

- ¿Ves como era buena idea? - dijo Kikyo - Pronto se olvidarán del incidente.

- Si, menos mal que se te ha ocurrido. Desde luego, espero que esa chica no vaya contando a su padre lo que ha pasado, si lo hace mi padre me va a castigar hasta que tenga 25 años.

- La culpa no ha sido tuya, si no de Ethan, por traer a ese mal hablado. Venga, olvídalo, corre, ve a decirle a Neji que se ponga el bañador, tiene que estar guapísimo.

- Es cierto, es cierto - y las dos rompieron a reír nerviosas.

- ¡Ten-Ten! ¡Ten-Ten! - Sumire corrió hacia ella y la cogió del brazo - ¡Ten un problema! ¡Un problema enorme, grandioso, colosal!

- Pues si parece grande si ¿Qué te pasa?

- Es que... - Sumire miró a su alrededor asegurándose que no había gente cerca - Es que no puedo bañarme.

- ¿Por qué? No te preocupes, seguro que hay una parte que no cubre.

- No, si no es por eso, es que no puedo.

- Pues si no quieres bañarte no te bañes, no pasa nada.

- No, es que... tengo la regla - dijo en voz baja.

- Ah... bueno, pues no pasa nada, no te bañes.

- Es que yo quiero bañarme.

- ¿Y que quieres que yo le haga?

- ¿No tienes tampones?

- Pues no, lo que si tengo es compresas.

- Eso no me vale, de eso ya tengo yo, lo que necesito es un tampón para poder bañarme.

- Bueno, preguntaremos a Jisei o a Ryuko.

- Ryuko no usa tampones.

- Pues le preguntamos a Stella, a lo mejor ella tiene.

- Me da vergüenza.

- Pues no te bañes ¿Para que quieres bañarte?

- Porque nunca he estado en una fiesta en una piscina y parece divertido.

- Pues te aguantas.

- Jopetas.

...

- ¿Qué te pasa que estás tan serio? - preguntaba Sakura a Sasori.

- El Hyuuga no me mira nada bien.

- ¿Y eso te preocupa?

- No, eso me da igual.

- ¿Entonces?

- Es Kabuto, no entiendo que hace aquí.

- A mi también me mosquea ¿Quien le habrá invitado? Porque Ino seguro que no.

- Y Stella tampoco, ella no lo soporta.

- ¿Entonces?

- Ha venido por lo que ha venido.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Seguro que ha venido a traer nuevas cosas.

- ¿Qué cosas?

- Orochimaru sintetiza droga ¿No lo sabías? y Kabuto es el que lo proporciona.

- ¿Orochimaru fabrica drogas?

- Sería mas exacto decir que experimenta con drogas. No me gusta, no me gusta nada.

- ¿Y como lo sabes?

- Porque... es una historia muy larga, lo que importa es que Deidara, como es así, le entró la curiosidad de probarlas, a ver que se sentía y ahora está enganchado a esa mierda y Orochimaru le utiliza de "conejillo de indias".

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que Deidara acepta probar todo lo nuevo que Orochimaru inventa?

- Tu no sabes lo que es tener una adición ¿A que no? Deidara probaría cualquier cosa que le quitase el mono.

- ¿No me digas que aquella droga que echasteis a Hinata...?

- Si, era una de las drogas de Orochimaru, era una inhibidora, habrás oído hablar de ellas ¿no? son esas que te dejan como muerto y no eres capaz de moverte, ni defenderte... No queríamos hacer daño a Hinata, te juro que yo no quería hacerla daño, solo queríamos probarla.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Y si a Hinata le hubiese pasado algo malo? ¿Y si los efectos hubiesen sido mayores o algo? ¿Cómo hiciste algo así?

- No tuve más remedio.

- Claro ¿Es que te amenazó con matar a tu abuela o algo así?

- Me amenazó con no darme mi dosis - Sasori la miró gravemente - Si, Sakura, yo he estado muy enganchado también a las mierdas de Orochimaru.

- No me lo puedo creer.

- Pues créetelo, la única diferencia entre Deidara y yo fue que yo decidí que tenía que dejarlo, me di cuenta de que me estaba convirtiendo en una especie de marioneta de la mierda que tomaba... Lo siento Sakura, se que hice mal y no tengo ninguna excusa, ni siquiera el dolor, las taquicardias o como creía volverme loco... ya sabes que clase de persona soy.

- Pero... ¿Cómo lo dejaste?

- Konan me ayudó, bueno, Konan y que este verano lo pasé en casa de mi abuela Chiyo... encerrado... fue horrible.

- Creí que no te llevabas bien con tu abuela.

- Es mi abuela ¿Crees que una abuela da la espalda a su único nieto?

Sakura guardó silencio, ahora si que comprendía muchas cosas y quería preguntar muchas otras pero había algo que la alarmaba.

- ¿Por qué no te fías de Kabuto? - preguntó temiendo la respuesta - ¿No pensarás que va a drogarnos?

- No, no se va a arriesgar a drogar a todo el mundo pero seguro que anda buscando nuevos incautos.

- ¿Y donde está ahora?

- No lo se... vamos a buscarlo por si acaso.

...

- ¿Quieres que te traiga otra bebida? - preguntaba Chouji a Ryuko.

- Vale, si.

- ¿Tú no te quieres bañar?

- No, yo estoy bien aquí, además Shikamaru no deja bañarse a Akane y si nos bañamos todos se pondrá de morros, ya sabes como es.

- Que exagerada, pero mírala, si está de lo más contenta.

- Da igual, no me apetece bañarme, hazlo tú si quieres, no me voy a molestar ni nada.

- No, mejor yo no me baño. Voy a por la bebida y algo de picar. Ahora vuelvo.

Ryuko se había quedado sola y miraba divertida a Ten-Ten jugando en el agua con Kiba, que bien se lo pasaban, si es que parecían hechos el uno para el otro, Sumire había sacado su cámara de fotos y se dedicaba a eso que tanto le gustaba, Lee charlaba con Ayame y Shiho, Neji había sido arrastrado literalmente por Stella, a pesar de no haber traído bañador eso había dado igual, Stella le sacó uno y a pesar de lo serio y todo eso que era Neji había terminado cediendo a ponérselo aunque no se bañaba y se lo había puesto y ahora Sumire aprovechaba para sacarle fotos... mira que lista que era.

- Yo quiero bañarme - se quejaba Akane.

- Problemática - se quejaba también Shikamaru.

- Eres un viejo amargado, un ciervo viejo y amargado.

- No creo que meterte en una piscina con todas esas personas haciendo el burro te vaya a ayudar, cabezota.

- Venga, venga, deja de quejarte - decía Jisei - Mirad lo que me ha dado Stella para que no te aburras.

- ¿Un parchís? ¿La gente está bailando en la piscina y a mi me traes un parchís?... Es una broma ¿verdad?

- No, es lo que me ha dado.

- ¿Quieres que juegue al parchís? ¿Yo? ¿La persona con peor suerte del mundo?

- Puede ser divertido - intervino Shikato - Podemos apostarnos algo.

- Bueno, vosotros entreteneos un rato, yo voy a darme un chapuzón. Vamos Kimimaro.

- La verdad es que a mi no me apetece mucho.

- Bueno pues vamos a dar una vuelta.

Akane la miro marcharse con la boca abierta.

- Y se va... esta chica no está bien.

- ¿Jugamos o no? - insistió Shikato.

- ¿A ti que te ha dado con el parchís?

- Chicos contra chicas, Shikamaru y yo contra Temari y tú. Los que pierdan darán una prenda a los que ganen-

- ¿Que tipo de prenda? - se interesó Temari.

- ¡Eh! - protestó Akane - Eso no vale. Shikamaru dile que eso no vale.

- ¿Por qué iba a decir yo eso?

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay miedo de perder? - insinuó Shikato.

- Uy, esa sonrisa no me gusta nada - comentó Akane - Yo paso.

- ¿Crees que las mujeres somos unas cobardes? - preguntó Temari desafiante a Shikato.

- A las pruebas me remito. No os atrevéis a jugar contra nosotros.

- Déjalo Temari - intervino Akane - Si tiene razón, yo no me atrevo.

- Tú si te atreves.

- ¿Me atrevo?

- Claro que te atreves, no tenemos miedo a estos dos, ni a sus prendas.

- Yo si, es que quizás tu no lo sepas pero yo soy la persona más desgraciada del mundo.

- Eso - se encaró Shikato a Temari - Tendrás que demostrarlo.

- Créeme Temari - insistía Akane - Soy la persona con peor suerte del mundo, no te interesa jugar de compañera conmigo.

- Entonces cambiemos las parejas - propuso Shikato - Tu y yo, Akane, contra Shikamaru y Temari.

- Pues vas a perder, ya te lo adelanto.

- ¿Te atreves a ser mi compañero, Shikamaru?

- ¿Frente a Akane? Si, ella perderá, seguro.

- ¡Eh! Pues ahora voy a jugar, por listo y recuerda... si ganamos Shikato y yo vosotros nos daréis una prenda.

- Tranquila Temari, la cabeza de calabaza pierde a todo.

- ¿Qué te apuestas a que ahora no pierdo, listillo?

- Si no pierdes, como haces siempre, haré lo que tú quieras.

Akane sonrió de forma maliciosa.

- Vamos a machacarles, Shikato.

Era cierto que Akane era la persona con más mala suerte del mundo, que ella recordase, en su vida había ganado nunca a ningún juego de azar y esta ocasión no iba a ser distinta. La mala suerte de Akane se hizo patente enseguida. Mientras ellos tenían casi todas sus fichas en juego, la chica seguía esperando a que le saliera un 5.

- Tú me has dado un dado trucado, trae el tuyo - le dijo mosqueada a Shikamaru arrebatándole su dado.

Pero su suerte no mejoró.

- Pues vale - gruñía.

- Es que no tiras bien - decía Shikato - El truco está en el giro de muñeca.

- ¡El giro de las narices! - volvía a gruñir Akane.

Al fin consiguió sacar una ficha pero su suerte era la misma, avanzaba despacio, muy despacio.

- Eres la reina de los unos - le dijo Shikamaru.

- Que gracioso que eres, pero que gracioso.

- Tranquila - le dijo Shikato - Cuando meta todas las mías yo te ayudaré.

- ¡Maldita sea! - Akane ponía un gesto mohíno - ¡Esto no es justo!

- Bueno - añadió Temari - Piensa que es mejor ir despacio pero seguro.

- Si, no corras mucho - se burló Shikamaru - No te vayas a pasar…

- Ya tuvo que decir su gracia el Bambi, si no la dice es que revienta.

En una ocasión, al tirar el dado, le salió un 3.

- Cuidado con esa velocidad, Akane - volvió a decir en tono burlón Shikamaru.

- Te odio.

- ¿Sabes que voy detrás de ti?

- ¡Ah! ¡Asqueroso! ¡Ni te acerques a mi fichita!

- Si me sale un 4 estás perdida.

Shikamaru lanzó el dado, Akane cruzó los dedos y cerró los ojos… salió un 4.

- Te pillé… conejito.

- Eres malo y cruel, atacas a mi pobre ficha inocente… ¡sádico, pervertido… abusón!

- ¡Ah! El juego es el juego.

- Algún día me vengaré de ti, psicópata.

Pero no fue la única vez que tuvo mala suerte. Cuando consiguió sacar otra ficha, por fin en una tirada, sacó un 6.

- Ojo que Akane se pone las pilas - esta vez fue Shikato quien se rió.

Tiró de nuevo… otro 6.

- Verás, ahora le saldrá otro y para casita - Shikamaru la guiñó un ojo.

- ¡Cállate ya, mal agüero!

Y le salió el tercer 6. Mientras todos se reían, Akane se cruzó de brazos.

- Toda la culpa es tuya, ciervo.

- Si, tengo los dados amaestrados.

Ya todos había metido varias fichas… menos Akane, que solo tenía dos en juego porque, como siempre tenía la suerte en contra, había estado a un tiro de 5 de comerse una de Shikamaru y le salió pero al tener todavía fichas en su casa, era obligatorio sacar y no se lo pudo comer.

- "Clamé al cielo y no me oyó, y pues sus puertas me cierra, de mis pasos en el tierra, responda el cielo, no yo"

- Muy bonito señorita "Don Juan" ¿a que ha venido eso? - preguntó Temari.

- A que ahora, dentro de un rato, voy a matar a un ciervo.

- ¿Yo? ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que la diosa del azar te odie?

- Tú eres el culpable de todo. ¡Quita esa barrera para que pueda pasar!

- No quiero.

- Algún día Nara… algún día me vengaré.

- Si te dejo pasar voy a ir detrás de ti y ya sabes lo que significa… conejito.

- Realmente eres la persona con peor suerte del mundo - afirmó Shikato.

- Ya sabes lo que dicen - agregó Temari - Afortunada en el juego, desgraciada en amores.

- Pues Akane debe ser muy suertuda en el amor - sentenciaba Shikato.

- ¿Alguna vez te ha tocado algo en algún sorteo? - preguntaba con media sonrisa Shikamaru.

- Si mira… tú me has tocado las narices.

- Cuando los dioses fueron a repartir la mala suerte - dijo Shikamaru - se les cayó toda sobre Akane.

- ¡Eh! Que una vez me tocó algo. Se sorteaba un imbécil toca-narices y mira, me llevé el premio gordo: a ti

- Vaya ¿Qué te he hecho yo?

- Tú eres una interferencia en mis fuerzas positivas, envías vibraciones negativas a mi cerebro y desequilibras mi paz interior, así no hay manera de atraer y canalizar la energía positiva del universo.

- ¿Qué has dicho? - preguntó Temari

- Que la pongo nerviosa - aclaró Shikamaru.

- ¡Quita de una vez esa barrera, ciervo del demonio!

- ¿Qué me das a cambio?

- Mi gratitud durante 5 minutos. ¡Tira de una vez! Eres lento para todo ¡Vamos!

- Relájate, te tomas las cosas demasiado en serio, no me extraña que las fuerzas negativas del universo se concentren en ti.

- Tranquila Akane - sonrió Shikato - Esto aún no está sentenciado.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_¿Quién ganará la partida? ¿Qué pedirán los ganadores?_

_Muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios. Releyendo el capítulo anterior me di cuenta de que había muchos nombres escritos de forma… ¿extraña? Lo siento, la culpa es del corrector del Word, no se que toqué que ahora hace lo que le da la gana, espero haberlo arreglado._

_Gracias __**Lala-chan**__, muchas gracias por leer, me alegro que te gustaran los capítulos, no he podido dedicarle mucho a Sasuke en este capítulo pero tranquila que no me olvido._

_Muchas gracias __**w.a.t.s. **__por leer y por el comentario, hombre sangre, lo que se dice sangre… no mucha, la verdad. Tampoco me olvido de Suigetsu, él también tiene sus cosas que solucionar._

_Muchas gracias __**Tsuchi-chan**__, no se a que ritmo estás leyendo y cuando llegarás a este capítulo, ni siquiera si llegarás pero te agradezco de todo corazón los comentarios, han sido preciosos y siento que pasases por una mala etapa en tu vida, yo te entiendo perfectamente, menos mal que "Naruto" te ayudó de alguna forma. Y por supuesto que puedes subir tu fic sin ningún problema, a mi lo que me molesta es que se cojan a mis personajes o lo que sea y se los apropien como suyos, me siento orgullosa de que te gusten mis "niñas" y quieras utilizarlas o inspirarte en ellas, yo solo te pido que me avises cuando subas la historia para que yo la lea también, me hace ilusión, quizás te parezca tonto pero me hace ilusión. El problema que tenemos es que no se como ponerme en contacto contigo, tu rebién es anónimo así que no puedo contestarlo, no puedo mandarte ningún correo ni nada, intenta hacerte una cuenta para que podamos enviarnos mensajes o algo, si tienes problemas pues búscame, estoy en el foro "El club de las neuronas durmientes" y Sumire Saewanaguchi tiene Facebook, simplemente pon su nombre, es fácil de encontrar… yo te ayudo a subir las historias sin ningún problema pero necesito ponerme en contacto contigo para hacerlo._

_Bueno y ya por fin acabo. Nos vemos en el siguiente si no hay problema alguno ¡Sayonara!_


	131. Las chicas que saben lo que quieren

_Lo primero, después de pedir disculpas por la tardanza, es decir que yo no sabía que había personas que no conocían el juego del parchís, lo siento mucho, un error tremendo de mi parte. Bueno, para los que no lo conocen pues simplemente saber que es un juego que se juega con cuatro fichas cada jugador que deben hacer un recorrido por un tablero desde la salida "casa" hasta la meta y que por el camino pueden hacerse barreras impidiendo el paso de otras fichas o comerse las fichas del adversario. Shikamaru, Temari, Akane y Shikato juegan en equipos lo que significa que cada equipo se ayuda entre sí, por eso al comenzar este capítulo Shikato que ha metido todas sus fichas puede ayudar a Akane a avanzar moviendo en su turno las fichas de la chica._

_Bueno, es un resumen un poco a lo bruto pero da una idea._

_Espero que os guste el capítulo, tiene un poco de varios aunque quizás lo más importante esté al final._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Las chicas que saben lo que quieren**

- Ríndete Shikato y no te esfuerces más - decía Shikamaru estirándose - Habéis perdido.

- Esto no se acaba hasta que tres de nosotros hayan metido todas sus fichas - respondía Shikato.

- Akane aún no ha metido ni una ficha - recalcó Shikamaru - Aunque tu la ayudes lo tiene muy mal.

- Y a Temari le quedan dos. Además yo ayudo a Akane, no lo olvides.

- Y yo a Temari.

- Ya, pues no cantes victoria tan rápido - dijo sonriendo e impidiendo que Akane moviese la ficha que quería, inmediatamente él mismo cogió otra y la llevó hasta una casilla donde había una de Temari - Ya se va equilibrando la cosa.

- ¡Eh! - se quejó Temari - Le tocaba mover a Akane, no a ti, señor tramposo.

- Pero yo la ayudo.

- Si no ha visto que me podía comer peor para ella.

- ¿Te enfadas chica dura? Creí que teníais tanta seguridad en ganar que no os importaría que echase una mano a mi compañera.

- Ni aunque hagas trampas vas a ganar - sonrió también Temari.

- ¿Segura?

- Déjalo Shikato, si con mi suerte es tontería que siga, soy el colmo de la mala suerte - se resignaba Akane - ¿No ves que en mi vida solo he tenido relaciones sexuales una vez y me he quedado embarazada?

- Si piensas positivo te pasarán cosas positivas, prima.

- Eres un marrullero - replicaba Temari.

- Si quieres zanjamos esta partida tu y yo, chica dura.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Tu y yo solos, yo tomo el lugar de Akane y Shikamaru y ella no intervienen ¿te atreves?

- ¿Crees que tu me das miedo?

- Creo que nos han sacado del juego - comentó Shikamaru a Akane.

...

Kankuro miraba a Sumire hacer fotos de todo el mundo, parecía enfrascada en esa actividad, como si ella en esos momentos no estuviese allí, como si fuese solo una mera espectadora... se podía ver lo que disfrutaba fotografiando.

- Tierra llamando a Sumire ¡Sumire!

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Kankuro?

- ¿Qué fotografías con tanto afán?

- Ahora mismo a Sai... que guapo que es Sai y que fotogénico, me encanta y a la cámara también.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Claro que me gusta, es bien guapo.

- Vaya - dijo con algo de desilusión - Ya me había olvidado yo de que era mi rival definitivo.

- ¿Qué dices?

- No, nada importante ¿Y él sabe que te gusta?

- Yo que se ¿Por qué lo iba a saber?

- ¿Y le vas a pedir una cita o algo?

- ¿Por qué le voy a pedir una cita?

- Hombre como te gusta.

- ¿Y tengo que pedirle una cita? ¡Que vergüenza! Pues entonces tengo que pedirle una cita también a Shikamaru.

- ¿A... Shikamaru? - la miró con miedo.

- Claro, Shikamaru también me gusta, me encanta, hay veces que me pone tontita, es tan romántico, él se hace el tonto y como que se queja y parece bobo pero yo siempre supe que era un romanticón enamorado hasta las trancas y claro, también me gusta Naruto, es tan mono.

- Espera, espera ¿De qué estamos hablando?

- No se, tu eres el que ha empezado todo.

- ¿Yo?

- Tu me has dicho que tengo que pedirle una cita a Sai porque he dicho que me parece guapo y entonces yo he dicho que tendré que pedirle una cita a Shikamaru porque me encanta, fíjate tu, desde el día que me recogió cuando yo estaba tirada en un charco, con la lluvia mojándome y le llevó a su casa y se soltó el pelo y me cambió la venda del pie, yo supe que era un romanticón porque cotilleé en su ordenador, ya se que eso no está bien, pero no lo pude evitar, tenía una contraseña y aquello era como un reto a ver si la descubría y luego resultó que fue muy fácil porque ¿sabes cual era? Pues "Kumoyuki" fíjate que simple que es el pobre, todo el rato quejándose de Akane y luego tenía en su pc una clave que era su apellido, no, si es que los hombres sois bastante simples, bueno pues... ¿a que ha venido esto?

- No lo se - contestó confuso - Ya no se de lo que hablábamos.

- Siempre me pasa, me pongo a hablar, me hago bola y al final me lío ¿Por qué me has dejado hablar tanto?

- Ah... no lo se... creo que me he perdido completamente... ¡Ah, ya recuerdo! Es que has dicho que te gusta Sai.

- ¡Ah si! Es que es muy listo, muy listo y cuando digo que es listo es que es listo, como Shino ¿Por cierto, donde está Shino?

- Se ha marchado ya de la fiesta.

- Uy que pena, yo quería haberle fotografiado. Es que Shino es muy interesante, tiene una cosa así como misteriosa.

- Será que nunca se le ven bien los ojos.

- No... es otra cosa ¿Sabes porqué me gusta hacer fotos? Es que yo miro a través de mi objetivo y veo muchas cosas curiosas.

Kankuro la miraba cada vez mas confundido e intrigado, claro que lo que él quería saber era si le gustaba Sai .

- En cuanto a lo de Sai...

- ¿Sai? Si, si, él es de lo más curioso. A mi me gusta fotografiar a las personas cuando no se dan cuenta de que lo hago y es entonces cuando descubro muchas cosas. Sai está muy preocupado, tiene una aparente tranquilidad, está como siempre y sonríe pero yo he visto en sus ojos que está preocupado por algo que no entiende, hay algo que no comprende y le confunde.

- ¿Y eso lo has visto haciendo una foto?

- Mirando a través de mi objetivo - afirmó orgullosa - Es como tu, que has estado jugueteando con Ten-Ten y se te veía muy contento chinchando a Kiba, te gusta que se ponga celoso pero a veces te quedas como ausente, estás preocupado y yo diría que es por Gaara o quizás por Temari o a lo mejor por los dos pero creo que más por Gaara.

- ¿Eso has visto fotografiándome a mi? - preguntó completamente perplejo.

- Claro, al igual que hace meses cuando fotografiaba a Shikamaru veía una gran tristeza en sus ojos cada vez que miraba a Akane, o que Temari evitaba mirar a Neji a los ojos directamente, como si ocultase algo o la ansiedad que tenía Gaara cuando Hinata estaba cerca de él... también veo la soledad que siente Sasuke o el miedo de Ino, miedo o desesperación, no lo se muy bien.

- Así que ese es tu secreto.

- ¿Mi secreto?

- Siempre me he preguntado como es que te dabas cuenta de todo.

- Porque observo a mis amigos, que me preocupo mucho por ellos, ya te lo dije una vez.

- Y yo vuelvo a decirte que eres increíble. Oye Sumire, en serio ¿Te gusta Sai? Porque si te gusta Sai yo creo que...

- ¿Si salimos algún día me darás otro "bum"? - preguntó con cara de traviesa - Pero solo un "bum", yo no estoy preparada para nada mas, lo que pasa es que pues me apetece salir contigo, espero que no te moleste que te lo diga pero eres muy atractivo, al menos a mi me lo pareces y me gustaría salir contigo antes de que cualquier chica se me adelante, mas que nada porque luego los chicos os encandiláis demasiado y claro ya no tendré oportunidades porque seguramente te enchoches con ella.

- ¿Que me enchoche? ¿Y eso que es?

- Ah, es algo como que te encapriches demasiado con ella o que te vuelvas como tonto, como un zombie detrás de ella porque claro, entonces...

- ¿Pero a ti no te gusta Sai?

- ¿Sai?

- Eso has dicho antes, que te gusta Sai.

- Ah, claro y me gusta pero no para salir con él, me gusta como amigo, me gusta como compañero y como chico guapo que es pero no creo que él quiera salir conmigo, seguro que me diría que si porque se le ve bien educado y limpio, que es de agradecer, y no sabría como decirme que no pero... o sea, seguro que haríamos buena pareja, yo fotografío y él pintad cosas que nadie ve, vamos que me entendería pero eso sería aburrido porque ¿de que hablaría con él? seguro que de nada, me daría la razón, me entendería y entonces yo no podría explicarle mis cosas porque ya las sabría... no se si me explico.

- Me vas a volver loco, hablas, hablas y hablas y me pierdo entre tanta palabra pero...

- Hablo mucho ¿verdad? Siempre me pasa, mi madre dice que le doy dolor de cabeza.

Kankuro empezaba a desesperarse, así que optó por coger a Sumire por los hombros y acercarla a él para darle un "bum"

- Está visto que esta es la única forma que tengo de callarte. Está bien, saldremos juntos.

Sumire sonrió e inmediatamente le sacó una foto.

- Me encanta la expresión que tenías - volvió a sonreír - Y ahora ¿Me cuentas por qué te has preocupado tanto cuando Gaara se ha ido de la fiesta?

...

- ¡Toma, toma y toma! - exclamaba Akane haciendo ostentosos gestos - ¿Quien es ahora el suertudo? Shi-ka-to.

- Mendokusei - se quejaba Shikamaru de forma pesada - Que problemática que eres.

- Eres un maldito tramposo - gruñía mientras tanto Temari - Solo has tenido un poco de buena suerte con los dados.

- Ah, has perdido chica dura, ahora te toca pagar.

- ¿Que voy a pagar?

- Eso, eso - intervino Akane - ¡A pagar! ¡A pagar! Shikamaru tienes que pagarme una prenda.

- Ah no - negó Temari - Eso no es así. La apuesta no era esa.

- La apuesta era que quien perdiese pagaría una prenda - afirmó Shikato - Y ahora a vosotros os toca pagar.

- No, no era así - refutaba Temari - La apuesta era Shikamaru y yo contra vosotros, tramposo.

- ¿Y no ha sido así?

- No, al final hemos jugado tú y yo solos.

- Pero yo jugaba en nombre de mi equipo y tú del tuyo.

- De eso nada, no te pases.

- ¿Que pasa? ¿Te da miedo pagar una prenda?

- A saber que clase de prenda se te ocurre poner.

- ¡Es cierto! - apuntó Akane - Shikato, tenemos que pensar muy seriamente en la prenda que les vamos a pedir, tiene que ser algo con lo que nosotros disfrutemos.

- En eso mismo pensaba, prima.

- ¡Pero dí algo tu, Shikamaru! - le arengó Temari.

- Ahhhhh, mendokusei ¿Y qué quieres que diga?

- No se, algo, defiende mi postura, estos son unos tramposos.

- Uh - dijo Shikato haciendo un gesto como apartando un olor desagradable de su nariz - Como apesta por aquí a miedo.

- ¿Miedo? ¿Crees que tengo miedo? - se encaró a él Temari.

- Por supuesto, te mueres de miedo pensando en lo que te voy a pedir, aunque veo en tu mirada que a la vez esa intriga te excita.

- ¿Qué? ¿Crees que me excito pensando en lo que me vas a pedir?

- Te excita saber que tendrás que hacer lo que yo te pida.

- Antes muerta que excitarme por haber perdido ante un tramposo como tu.

- Demuéstramelo ¡Akane! ¡Reunión de ganadores! Vamos a pensar en algo jugoso que pedirles a estos.

- ¡Tu ya podrías decir algo! - le recriminó Temari a Shikamaru mientras veía a Shikato y Akane hablar entre ellos en voz baja, mirarles y reírse a medias.

- ¿Para qué? Esto es un rollo, tú llévales la corriente y verás como se aburren, cuanto más protestes más se crecen ellos.

- ¿Tu primo es capaz de algo sospechoso?

- Mi primo es capaz de cualquier cosa pero me da mas miedo la cabeza de calabaza, con ese cerebro lleno de pipas que tiene se le puede ocurrir cualquier barbaridad.

- ¿Y estás tan tranquilo?

- ¿Y que le voy a hacer si no se lo que están tramando? Cuando lo digan ya pensaré en algo.

- En el fondo a ti te gusta esto ¿A que sí? - dijo mirándole de reojo - Espero que tu "gran" mente sepa contraatacar.

- Hemos perdido Temari, reconócelo, lo más sensato es aceptar lo que nos digan y esperar que no sea muy problemático.

De pronto dejaron de hablar y Shikato se marchó.

- ¿Dónde va?

- A por papel - contestó Akane - Tenéis que firmar una cosa.

- ¿Qué cosa? - preguntó Shikamaru frunciendo el ceño.

- Ya lo verás - Akane se acercó a él sonriéndole maliciosamente y aproximó sus labios al oído - Esta vez te atrapé yo, cervatillo

...

- Un yen por tus pensamientos - decía Ayame sorprendiendo a Neji.

- ¿Un yen? - dijo sorprendido - No eres muy generosa ofreciendo dinero.

- Si; es porque se que no me lo vas a decir o si lo haces no serán los auténticos y entonces una mentira pues no vale mucho.

- Yo nunca miento.

- ¿Nunca, nunca?

- No. No hay que mentir, la mentira no es buena.

- Si que te pones serio para decirlo.

- Es que las mentiras no son cosa de broma.

- Está bien, está bien, me rindo, tú ganas, no hay que mentir pero sonríe un poco al menos.

- No es que esté enfadado, es que no suelo sonreír demasiado.

- Pues es una pena porque creo que estarías muy guapo; no quiero decir que así no estés guapo, es solo un decir.

- Supongo que debería ser más amable con la chica que he traído a la fiesta, lo siento. Y dime ¿Te lo estás pasando bien?

- Eres un caso - dijo riendo Ayame - Nunca en mi vida he conocido a nadie tan recto como tu.

- ¿Soy recto?

- Parece que te hayan metido un palo por el... lo siento, me estoy pasando.

- No, si tienes razón, estoy comportándome demasiado recto, siempre me lo dicen, necesito relajarme un poco.

Se hizo un silencio un poco incómodo, Ayame no quería insistir en hablar sobre él, estaba claro que el chico evitaba los temas personales. Desde muy pequeña Ayame pasaba mucho tiempo en el puesto de ramen que su padre abría todos los veranos y aprendió a observar a todo el mundo. Por allí pasaba toda clase de personas, ricos, pobres, con problemas, alegres, deprimidos... sería imposible enumerar los distintos tipos de persona que había en el mundo y allí también había visto numerosas historias, de amor, de amistad, rupturas, reconciliaciones, buenas noticias, malas... sin quererlo y sin darse cuenta había sido testigo silencioso de la vida, por eso Ayame necesitaba que le dijeran poco para entender mucho y también sabía, al mirar a una persona, ver más allá de la cara que mostraban a los demás.

- Me ha dicho Ten-Ten - rompió el silencio - que te has apuntado al programa de tutoría.

- Si, es cierto, ayer mismo lo hice.

El programa de tutoría del instituto Konoha era una actividad que se proponía para los alumnos más aventajados, estos se ofrecían voluntarios para ayudar a los que tenían dificultades en el aprendizaje de alguna materia, no dificultades graves, más bien que necesitasen una pequeña ayuda para hacer los deberes o para estudiar. En distintas ocasiones los profesores le habían comentado a Neji que él podría colaborar, estaban convencidos de que esa actividad le ayudaría mejorar sus habilidades para relacionarse con los demás, sobretodo hace unos años, durante esa etapa de odio hacia el mundo, pero él siempre se negó, nunca le había llamado la atención sin embargo ahora había reconsiderado el asunto, era una actividad que le mantendría ocupado y también le proporcionaría un beneficio ya que sería tenido en cuenta positivamente en su expediente .

- ¿Y que hay que hacer para tenerte a ti como tutor?

- Pues no lo se, creo que pedirlo, supongo.

- Pues a mi me vendría muy bien que alguien me ayudase con las matemáticas ¿A ti como se te dan las matemáticas?

- Bien, no se me dan mal.

- ¿Entonces puedo ir y pedir que seas mi tutor?

- Pero yo... o sea tu estás en tercero, un curso superior al mío, se supone que tienes que saber más que yo.

- Pero me quedan las matemáticas de segundo y necesito aprobarlas para poder graduarme, es una guarrada, imagínate que no las apruebo. Además tu las tendrás recientes ¿o no? y yo sola no se como estudiarlas, me gustaría que alguien me guiase o algo ¿No crees?

- Supongo que es bastante lógico lo que dices.

- _"Chicos" _- se oía a través de un micrófono o algo parecido un voz masculina, seguramente la del hermano de Stella o alguno de sus amigos -_ "Ahora vamos a tener una ronda de canciones románticas, así que escoged una pareja, agarraos bien y a disfrutar"_

- Entonces ¿Me aceptas como alumna?

- Bueno, tú díselo a Yamato, es el encargado de ese tema.

- ¿Y que días podríamos quedar?

- Pues no se, yo voy a kendo, habría que esperar a ver que te dice Yamato y si eso pues vemos el horario.

- Estupendo.

- ¿De qué habláis? - dijo de pronto Stella al lado de Neji.

- Nada importante - contestó recelosa Ayame - Cosas nuestras.

- Ah, mira que mona - replicó Stella con condescendencia - ¿Te apetece bailar, Neji?

Fue cuando Neji se dio cuenta de que la música que sonaba era una balada.

- Es que yo es que no suelo bailar.

- Anda tonto - le cogió de la mano - Esto no es una sugerencia, es una orden, vamos.

Neji se levantó, miró a Ayame confundido y se dejó llevar por Stella, no le apetecía bailar, no era una de sus actividades favoritas, pero tampoco se atrevía a ser maleducado negándose a hacerlo, así que siguió a la chica hasta un lugar poco concurrido y sin obstáculos cercanos.

Stella puso las manos apoyadas por debajo de los hombros de Neji.

- Vamos, seguro que sabes que hay que hacer.

Neji puso levemente las manos en la cintura de la chica y comenzó a dejarse llevar por la música.

- ¿De qué hablabais?

- ¿Quienes?

- No te hagas el tonto que no te pega. La hija del de la cafetería y tú.

- Se llama Ayame.

- Si, vale ¿Y de que hablabais tan entretenidos?

- Es que quiere que sea su tutor, ya sabes, que la ayude con los estudios.

- ¿Tu haces eso? ¿Ayudas con los estudios?

- Bueno, acabo de empezar.

- ¿Y yo puedo ser tu alumna? - le miró con ojos suplicantes - Es que se me dan fatal las matemáticas y de verdad que necesito ayuda, si suspendo mi padre se enfadará muchísimo.

- Bueno es que...

- Por favor, por favor, necesito tener un buen expediente y si suspendo eso será algo negativo, por favor.

- Es que creo que deberías preguntárselo a Yamato, él es el encargado de todo eso.

- Ah pues el lunes voy y se lo pregunto.

- Pero no se si será posible porque ya tengo a Ayame y a otro alumno que me han asignado.

- ¿Qué le vas a dar a esa chica?

- Matemáticas.

- ¡Mira que casualidad! Pues puedes ayudarnos a los dos a la vez ¿verdad que si? Oye ¿Sabes que bailas muy bien?

Mientras Stella acortaba la distancia entre ella y Neji este sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal... algo malo se avecinaba, lo presentía.

...

Akane también había sacado a bailar a la fuerza a Shikamaru.

- Venga, vamos a bailar - le dijo - Al menos eso si me dejarás hacerlo ¿no?

Y Shikamaru fue a bailar con ella, a mala gana, pero fue, porque si bien bailar era muy problemático para él lo era aún más verla quejarse y aburrirse.

- ¡Vaya! - exclamó Akane - ¡Pero si sabes bailar!

- Hombre, claro ¿Qué creías?

- Que tenías el sentido del ritmo atrofiado.

- Ah y lo tengo. Ino intentó enseñarme a bailar, yo quería impresionarte pero era inútil, hasta que descubrí que al menos se seguir una pauta y mas o menos puedo defenderme.

- Pues me has impresionado ¿Y en que más cosas vas a impresionarme? ¿Tienes más secretos escondidos?

- Por supuesto.

- Vaya, eso si que es excitante.

- Akane… ¿Qué es lo que quieres de verdad? Me refiero a que Shikato y tú nos habéis hecho firmar un "cheque en blanco".

- Claro, un día debéis hacer lo que nosotros os pidamos, Shikato a Temari y yo a ti.

- Miedo me das.

- Ah, se siente, se siento.

- Pero dime de verdad que es lo que quieres.

- No te lo voy a decir ahora.

- No, no digo ahora, digo… ¿Qué es lo que deseas? Hay algo que te entristece.

- ¿Cómo te has dado cuenta?

- Porque te conozco, y cuando te muerdes las uñas como una posesa es porque algo te pone muy nerviosa o te entristece.

- Vaya… es que me gustaría ver a mi hermano Kenta, le echo de menos, ya se que es un niño malcriado e impertinente pero es mi hermano, yo le enseñe a andar, le cambié los pañales, le cuidé cuando tuvo la varicela… me gustaría verlo ¿Te parezco tonta?

- No.

- Ya se que es algo tonto pero…

- Te llevaré a verlo.

- ¿Cómo? Mi madre…

- Lo haré, ya lo verás, solo confía en mi.

Misaki y Sai no bailaban con nadie, simplemente te limitaban a mirar como lo hacían los demás.

- ¿Por qué no sacas a alguna chica a bailar? - preguntó Misaki a Sai.

- Porque estoy contigo.

- Bueno pero puedes bailar con alguna chica.

- Es que no me apetece.

- Por mi no lo hagas, yo ya estoy acostumbrado a esto.

- No lo hago por ti, simplemente no me apetece.

- Pero es que si te quedas conmigo alguien puede pensar…

- ¿El qué? ¿Qué soy gay por no bailar con una chica y estar hablando con un amigo?

- Pues si.

- Misaki, creo que deberías afrontar lo que eres.

- ¿Cómo?

- Eres homosexual, afróntalo de una vez.

- ¿Es que no lo afronto?

- No, no lo afrontas. Lo dices pero no lo aceptas, no te aceptas a ti mismo y así difícilmente te van a aceptar los demás.

- ¿Quieres que lo afronte aún más?

- Quiero que no te avergüences. No tienes nada de que avergonzarte, eres una buena persona, eres agradable y simpático y tienes que dejar de ir por la vida pidiendo perdón por que no te atraigan las mujeres, es un poco ridículo ¿no crees? - le sonrió - Si yo me atrevo a estar contigo sin importarme lo que digan de mi creo que tu también deberías hacerlo.

Sai pensó que se había pasado un poco, teniendo en cuenta lo que Misaki pasaba en su casa quizás le había presionado demasiado con un tema que en realidad no era tan importante si se comparaba con el otro.

Ten-Ten separaba de ella a un Kiba demasiado cariñoso.

- No Kiba, no lo entiendes - decía mientras abandonaba el sitio donde estaban bailando.

- ¿Pero que pasa? ¿Te he ofendido?

- Pues si, mira, me has ofendido. Te dije que no y tú has insistido, y me molesta que no me hagas caso.

- Pensé que solo lo decías por…

- ¿Por qué, Kiba? ¿Por qué razón iba a decirte que no me besases si no era porque no quería que me besases?

- Bueno, a veces las chicas decís unas cosas y…

- Eso será lo que haga Ino pero fíjate, te tengo una noticia: yo no soy Ino y si digo que no, es que no.

- Tampoco hace falta que te enfades tanto, al final no te he besado.

- Pero me molesta que insistieses, la primera vez no me molestó, entiendo que te apeteciese pero te dije que no y tu insististe y eso si me mosqueó. Yo no soy Ino, Kiba, acostúmbrate a que yo soy yo y no hago lo mismo que Ino.

- Está bien, tampoco quiero que hagas lo mismo que ella.

- Pues entonces relájate un poquito.

Ten-Ten reía interiormente, es que le encantaba aquella cara de ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? de Kiba, claro que le hubiera apetecido besarle, pero no, no y no, Kiba tenía que darse cuenta de que ella no era Ino y tenía que aceptarla a ella con sus manías y con lo que fuera.

Ryuko y Chouji tampoco bailaban, simplemente no les apetecía, quizás se debía a que una vez, hace ya unos años, durante una fiestilla unas niñas se rieron de Chouji llamándole "foca sin gracia" o que ninguno de los dos era demasiado bailón, no importaba por qué porque ellos estaban bien sin bailan, al contrario, aprovechaban la tranquilidad para sentarse cómodamente y hablar un poco, aunque fuera para comentar las parejas que veían bailar y los que no.

- _No hace falta que te pongas tan borde_ - llegaba hasta ellos aunque amortiguada por la música la voz de Suigetsu.

- _No bailaría contigo ni aunque fueras es único chico y me muriera de ganas, so boquerón _- oían también a Karin.

- _Uy mírala que exquisita. Pues que sepas que yo solo te estaba haciendo un favor, para que no piensen que eres una solterona amargada y que no te comes un colín._

- Vaya dos - comentó Chouji - Son peores que Akane y Shikamaru cuando se llevaban mal.

- Solo falta que Karin le lanzase algo a la cabeza.

- Pues ya sabes lo que dicen, amores reñidos son los más queridos - sonrió al recordarlo.

- ¿Qué tal os lo estáis pasando? - se acercó a ellos Ino.

- ¿Que haces que no estás bailando? - preguntó Chouji.

- Estoy comprobando que todos lo estáis pasando bien ¿Lo estáis pasando bien?

- Si, muy bien - contestó Ryuko - ¿Que tal tu golpe?

- Ah, ya casi no me duele. Vaya, parece que Tobi viene hacia nosotros - comentó Ino.

- Viene con cara de mendigón, este quiere pedir algo.

- ¿Qué será?

- ¡Hola! - les saludó Tobi alegremente - Tobi quiere bailar con Ryu-chan.

- No, déjalo Tobi, no tengo ganas.

- ¿Por qué? Anda, ven a bailar con Tobi, harás feliz con Tobi si bailas con él.

- ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Karin? - le dijo Chouji.

- No, a Karin no le gusta Tobi sin embargo Ryu-chan siempre es amable, anda, vamos a bailar.

- Anda baila un poco con él o no se callará - sugirió Ino.

- ¿No te importa, Chouji?

- No, claro que no. Ino me hace compañía hasta que vuelvas.

Ryuko salió a bailar con Tobi mas que nada porque no quería resultar una sosa que siempre dice que no a todo, bueno Chouji la conocía y sabía como era y a priori parecía gustarle, pero de todas formas ella quería demostrar que tampoco era de esas que siempre está pegadita a su pareja y que no hace nada sin ella, no quería que pensase que era como una lapa, porque sabía muy bien que esas chicas terminaban agobiando bastante.

Tobi era divertido, dijo un par de tonterías que la hicieron reír y antes de que se diera cuenta la canción había terminado.

- Bueno pues ya está - dijo - Vuelvo a mi sitio.

- Tobi te acompaña.

- Ahora me toca a mi - oyó de pronto a la vez que sintió un aliento demasiado cerca de su oreja y unas manos sujetándole la cintura.

- Déjame - dijo girándose bruscamente para quedar cara a cara frente a Kabuto.

- Vamos a bailar, no seas tan arisca.

- No me apetece bailar, déjame.

- Venga mujer ¿Quieres montar una escena delante de todo el mundo?

Ryuko buscó a Tobi pero este parecía entretenido hablando ahora con Jisei. Miró hacía donde estaba Chouji hablando tranquilamente con Ino y sin darse cuenta de nada.

- Si te pones nerviosa la gente va a pensar que eres una histérica - sonrió cínicamente - Porque no te estoy haciendo nada ¿O si?

- Déjame, Chouji me espera.

- Chouji está muy ocupado con Ino, ni siquiera te echa de menos.

Aquella frase dejó a Ryuko unos segundos confundía y Kabuto comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música.

- Vamos, no seas así conmigo, sabes que siempre me has gustado, nunca haría nada que te molestase.

Ryuko le miró aún más confundida.

- No digas chorradas - dijo al fin.

- Hasta cuando te enfadas resultas de lo más dulce.

- Déjame, por favor te lo digo, déjame.

- ¿Sabes cual es tu problema? Que no tienes confianza en ti misma y eso se nota, todos lo notan, Chouji lo nota, por eso se lo pasa mejor con Ino que contigo.

¿De que hablaba?

- ¿No lo ves? Mira como se ríe, seguro que se lo está pasando muy bien... contigo no le he visto reírse tanto.

- Eso es una tontería.

- ¿Tontería? ¿No crees que a lo mejor le guste Ino?

- Ino es amiga suya desde siempre, es como su hermana.

- Si, seguro - volvió a sonreír de aquella forma - Que inocente eres, me encantas - acarició su mejilla y Ryuko apartó la cara bruscamente - Pobre gatita que ni uñas tiene para defenderse.

- Deja de decir tonterías y suéltame, yo no quiero bailar.

- Yo puedo ayudarte a superar esa inseguridad que tienes.

- No se de que me hablas. Déjame, no quiero bailar - Kabuto la sujetó con más fuerza - Suéltame - le repitió.

- ¿Que vas a hacer si no te suelto? ¿Llorar? ¿Gritar para que alguien venga a ayudarte? ¿Tal vez Akane o Jisei? Siempre has sido tan débil, por eso me gustas y por eso quiero ayudarte.

Ryuko comenzó a sentir como el pánico se apoderaba de ella, de pronto se dio cuenta de que bailando "a lo tonto" Kabuto la había llevado a un lugar apartado, casi arrinconándola contra una pared.

- Relájate, no quiero hacerte nada... nada que tú no quieras, claro. Mira, te voy a enseñar una cosa - metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó una bolsita de plástico, era rectangular, de las de autocierre y tendría más o menos el tamaño de dos sellos unidos, dentro se veía una pequeña pastilla de color azul cobalto con los bordes redondeados y algo que parecía querer ser una estrella dorada grabada en el centro - Esto te ayudará a conseguir todo lo que deseas.

Ryuko miró la pastilla sin poder creerse lo que veía.

- Esto no es droga - continuó Kabuto con voz sinuosa - Es solo una pastilla que te ayudará a quitarte esos nervios que tienes, te sentirás relajada y te atreverás a ir allí y decirle a Ino que aparte sus manos de tu novio.

- No digas tonterías.

- ¿No ves que a Chouji le gusta estar más con Ino que contigo?

- Eso es mentira.

- No es mentira y tú lo sabes, lo sabes, no me lo niegues, sabes que Ino es más simpática y más "cariñosa" que tú y seguramente Chouji busca en ella lo que tú no le das.

Ryuko se odió a si misma. Se odió a si misma por permitir que Kabuto siguiese hablando, se odió a si misma por escucharle y sobretodo se odió por no ser capaz de enfrentarse a él y decirle que se metiera aquella cosa por donde le cupiese.

- ¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera te atreves a negarme nada, si tuvieras valor serías capaz de enfrentarte a mi pero no tienes valor porque sabes que lo que digo es verdad. Si te tomas esto te aseguro que me patearás el culo.

Pero no sabía que decir, solo tenía ganas de llorar, ella nunca se había imaginado encontrarse en una situación así... solo quería cerrar los ojos y que cuando los abriera todo hubiese sido un mal sueño ¿Por qué tenía razón Kabuto y era tan cobarde?

Y los cerró.

De pronto sintió como unas manos tiraban de ella separándola de Kabuto y oyó un golpe contra la pared. Los abrió asustada, en ese momento los brazos de Sakura la rodearon abrazándola fuerte.

- Ya ha pasado, tranquila.

Miró perpleja a Sakura y luego hacia donde había oído el golpe. Allí estaba Sasori, agarrando a Kabuto del cuello y apretándole contra la pared.

- Suéltame Sasori - hablaba con dificultad Kabuto pero con tranquilidad - Suéltame o te meterás en un lío.

- ¿Aplastar a un gusano me va a traer problemas, Yakushi? ¿Que pretendías?

- No sabes donde te estás metiendo.

- ¿A no? - Sasori le soltó pero inmediatamente le dio un puñetazo en el pómulo - Ve y dile a tu amo que aquí no tiene nada que hacer.

Kabuto le miró sonriendo.

- No sabes donde te metes - repitió.

- Déjalo Sasori - habló Sakura - No merece la pena, es un verdadero mierda.

- Y tu ten cuidado, Sakurita, no me olvido de ti - amenazó antes de marcharse.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios._

_La semana que viene me piílla un poco mal por todas las fiestas y todo eso, procuraré subir el martes, si no, lo haré lo antes posible._

_Muchas gracias __**w.a.t.s., **__es cierto no hubo mucha sangre, quizás en otra ocasión si la haya, quien sabe, gracias por leer y por el comentario. No me olvido de Suigetsu, no me olvido._

_Gracias __**Lala-chan**__, me alegro que te gustara el capítulo, muchas gracias por leer, si ya se sabe algo mas de Sasori, poco a poco se resolverá todo._

_Por cierto, por cierto __**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODO EL MUNDO!** que lo__ paséis muy bien y os divirtáis mucho._


	132. Una caja llena del pasado

_Ya estoy aquí, por fin, con todas estas fiestas no he podido apenas ni coger un ordenador así que siento la tardanza pero por fin lo he logrado... un nuevo capítulo._

_Espero que os guste. Tengo que advertir que en este capítulo va a haber un avance de tiempo. He tenido que avanzar porque si seguía a ese ritmo creo que la historia no terminaría nunca, así que os daréis cuenta de que el tiempo a pasado, pero no os preocupéis porque se resumirá todo lo que ha pasado en ese tiempo y lo importante se pondrá en flashbacks._

_De momento aquí está el capítulo, el próximo no se cuando saldrá, con tantas fiestas y compromisos me es bastante difícil actualizar, de todas formas supongo que vosotros tampoco tendréis demasiado tiempo para leer._

_A ver si os gusta._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Una caja llena del pasado**

Había pasado un mes y algunas cosas habían cambiado aunque otras no tanto.

Era de madrugada y como era habitual en él, Gaara no dormía. Había abierto la ventana, a finales de Octubre el aire que entraba en su habitación era frió pero eso a él le daba igual, incluso le gustaba, sentía como le despejaba completamente. Se asomó a la venta y respiró profundamente. Llevaba el puño de la mano derecha cerrado con fuerza, guardando en él un tesoro muy preciado. Abrió la mano y lo miró.

Era una cadena fina, de oro, en la que estaba enganchado un colgante no muy grande, redondo como una medalla y en ese círculo grabado el kanji "amor". Era uno de los objetos de su madre que había dentro de la caja que Baki le había entregado, uno de los objetos que su tío Yashamaru había guardado como un gran tesoro, se lo había regalado su hermana Karura, la madre de Gaara y quería que lo tuviese él.

Se lo pasó por la cabeza para ponérselo, no hacía falta desabrocharlo, la cadena era lo suficientemente larga para meter la cabeza. Una vez puesto lo cogió y volvió a mirarlo. Le dio la vuelta, en la parte de atrás había dos iniciales grabadas _N.U._ ¿Qué significarían?

Le quería, su madre siempre le había querido, era lo que importaba. Había pasado 13 años de su vida pensando que su madre le odiaba y que le había maldecido antes de morir y no era cierto. Durante 13 años su padre le había repetido una y otra vez que su madre murió por su culpa y que nunca había querido que naciese, por eso sus últimas palabras fueron de odio y desprecio... 13 años pensando que era una especie de monstruo, 13 años soportando oír a su padre decirle a Kankuro y Temari que por su culpa no tenían madre y resulta que todo no eran más que las falacias de un desquiciado.

En esa caja había demasiadas revelaciones. La carta de su tío Yashamaru explicándole que no era cierto que le odiase, que si bien si le dolía la muerte de su hermana no le culpaba a él en absoluto, si acaso a la mala suerte, al destino o incluso a los dioses porque no comprendía porqué tenía que pasar algo así. Su hermana era una buena persona y tenía dos hijos muy pequeños y no era justo que muriese, no entendía porqué habiendo tantas personas malas por el mundo tenía que morir una buena. No le había dejado terminar de hablar, no había podido explicarle lo que sentía, además era un niño cuando pasó todo aquello y ¿cómo explicarle a un niño ciertas cosas?

Pero ahora se suponía que debía ser mayor y lo comprendería y también le perdonaría si en alguna ocasión se lamentó de la pérdida de su hermana, si sus palabras habían sido dichas en un momento de dolor de una forma cruel... Tampoco él le odiaba, al contrario, Yashamaru le quería, le quería muchísimo, tanto que se sintió culpable de todo, tanto que no soportó ver su dolor y su impotencia... Yashamaru estaba muy deprimido, desde la muerte de Karura estuvo deprimido y no conseguía salir de esa depresión, se sentía cada vez mas y mas hundido y las exigencias del padre de Gaara no lo ayudaron para nada... por eso, en aquel momento de desesperación tomó la decisión de morir e irse con su hermana...

_"Que absurdo es eso de suicidarse"_ pensó Gaara.

Junto con la carta de Yashamaru había unas cuantas cosas de su madre que él guardaba y pensó que debía ser para Gaara. Un cuaderno normal y corriente que Karura utilizó para escribir lo que sentía desde que supo que estaba embarazada hasta que comenzaron las contracciones antes de tiempo que indicaban que su pequeño iba a nacer, mucho antes de lo previsto y como intentaron detenerlas para que no se produjese el parto pero que fue inútil. Lo último que escribió fue unos minutos después de que naciera Gaara, unas frases mal estructuradas, con palabras las escritas y hasta imposibles de leer algunas, unas palabras hablando de lo pequeño e indefenso que era su niño, parecía que sabía que a ella le quedaba poco de vida y quiso aprovecharlos para decirle que siempre le protegería...

Los ojos de Gaara se llenaron de lágrimas que comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas... su madre le quería, nunca le odió.

Pero no era lo único sorprendente que había en esa caja. También había una revelación, algo que su padre había mantenido en secreto y que quizás, a parte de que al nacer él hubiese tantas complicaciones en el parto y su madre perdiese tanta sangre en esa hemorragia interna y falleciese, hizo que su padre le tuviese tanto rencor.

Yashamaru le contaba que después de nacer Kankuro y Temari, mellizos y un parto también complicado, Karura se quedó débil, delicada de salud y se sintió sola y agobiada. Era una madre primeriza y como a muchas madres primerizas que no saben muy bien manejar esa nueva situación todo le parecía horrible y tuvo lo que a veces se da en llamar "depresión postparto". Eran dos niños y ella una sola y no podía con aquello, así que se marchó una temporada a casa de sus padres. Allí encontró paz y la amistad de una persona muy especial.

Yashamaru no entraba en detalles pero por lo visto aquella persona, un hombre, se enamoró de Karura y Karura encontró un amigo en el que apoyarse. Lo malo fue cuando su padre se enteró y los celos le hicieron casi perder la razón.

Karura regresó a su hogar y no lo hizo sola y con sus mellizos, sino embarazada de nuevo. Los celos hicieron que esos meses fueran casi una pesadilla para Karura a la que su marido acusó de infidelidad y hacían insoportable la convivencia. Fue a raíz de una discusión que las contracciones comenzaron y se adelantó el parto... así que quizás fuese culpa de su padre después de todo el que su madre falleciese... Pero aún hay más, Yashamaru aseguraba que detrás de las acusaciones de que Gaara era hijo de otra persona, quizás, solo quizás, si hubiese algo de cierto.

¿Sería eso cierto? ¿Realmente él podía no ser hijo de su padre?

_N.U._ ¿Qué significaban? ¿Era acaso las iniciales de esa otra persona? ¿Quizás su verdadero padre?

¿Qué es lo que sabía Yashamaru que hacía que su padre le tuviese tanta manía?

¿Cómo podría averiguar la verdad? ¿Cómo podría averiguar si realmente su padre no lo era?

¿Sería por esa razón que le odiara tanto?

...

Kushina Uzumaki también andaba desvelada, en la penumbra de la cocina, con tan solo la luz de una farola de la calle que entraba por la ventana, puso la cafetera en marcha. Mientras veía caer el café en la taza comenzó a preguntarse porqué tenía respuestas para todo el mundo menos para la persona que más le importaba.

Cogió la taza, sacó del armario el azucarero y se echó dos cucharaditas de azúcar en el café. Después se sentó frente a la mesa y monótonamente comenzó a mover la cucharilla dentro del líquido humeante de forma lánguida.

Tenía que pensar algo, tenía que haber algo que se le ocurriese.

- ¿Que haces tan sola y a oscuras? - la sorprendió la voz de Minato.

- Ah, Minato ¿Te he despertado?

- No, tu no, pero noté que me faltabas ¿Qué te pasa?

- Lo de siempre.

- Deberías pedir ayuda a alguno de tus compañeros - dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado - Sabes que los psicólogos no debéis tratar a parientes ni amigos, os implicáis demasiado.

- Si, ya lo se, ya lo se. No estoy siendo muy ética que digamos pero... es Naruto, es mi hijo y no creo que necesite a ningún psicólogo, lo que necesita es a sus padres, el consejo de sus padres.

- Estás exagerando mucho.

- ¡Será porque tu lo digas, dattebane! Es mi hijo, yo lo parí ¿recuerdas y se que todo le está afectando demasiado. El quiere ayudar a Ino y se desespera porque cree que no consigue nada.

- ¿Y si lo consigue?

- Claro que si, en este mes hemos conseguido mucho, para empezar que ella acepte ir al grupo de terapia.

- ¿Entonces de que te preocupas tanto?

- El problema son los Uchiha, eso es lo que me preocupa.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienen que ver los Uchiha en todo esto?

- Es que - Kushina miró por encima del hombro de su marido asegurándose que ninguno de sus hijos estaba allí - Los Uchiha le han pedido una cita concertada a los Yamanaka, ya sabes, una cita de esas para hacerse novios.

- ¿Para casarse?

- Si, para ver si pudieran casar a Ino con Sasuke.

- ¿Con Sasuke? ¿Y él ha aceptado?

- Pues claro, ya sabes como son los Uchiha, dattebane.

- Vaya por dios ¿Y los Yamanaka también han aceptado?

- He hablado con Inoichi y por lo visto no tiene más remedio que aceptar, ya sabes, cosa de sus superiores, no puede negarse.

- Nosotros y nuestra obediencia a los superiores ¿Y la chica lo sabe?

- Si, se lo dijeron el sábado, ayer hablé con Emi por teléfono, por lo visto está muy emocionada.

- No me extraña, es una cita con un Uchiha pero la chica...

- Ella está emocionada, la verdad es que si no fuera por tu hijo no vería mal el asunto, la hace sentirse... no se... valorada o algo así, pero está Naruto en todo esto.

- Es cierto ¿Naruto lo sabe?

- No, aún no lo sabe, pero no creo que tarde en descubrirlo y como madre suya me duele pensarlo, ttebane.

- Te entiendo, ahora te entiendo, pensé que era porque otra vez parecía algo deprimido.

- No, no es por eso, Naruto es un prisas, quiere hacerlo todo deprisa, es demasiado pasional y a veces le entra el bajón pensando que no estoy logrando nada con Ino pero se repone enseguida, ya sabes como es, a fuerza de voluntad no le gana nadie, pero es que Sasuke es su amigo, un muy buen amigo y no se como se va a tomar todo esto.

- Siempre han sido muy competitivos el uno con el otro - reflexionó Minato - Siempre ha querido superarlo en todo.

- Por eso se encaprichó tanto de Sakura, dattebane.

- Hombre, es que la chica es mona.

- Si pero sobretodo quería que Sakura se fijase en él y en lo que él valía... tu hijo es un cabeza-hueca.

- Ah eso no me lo digas a mi, en eso se parece a su madre.

- ¿Quieres probar mi puño otra vez?

- No, déjalo, déjalo y no grites que vas despertar a los niños. Si Sasuke le quita a Ino le va a doler mucho.

- Eso es lo que me preocupa, eso es lo que me preocupa.

...

Akane se sentía cada vez más agobiada, se había despertado del calor que sentía, un calor horroroso y además estaba sudando. Shikamaru dormía abrazado a ella con lo cual además le daba más calor, desprendía calor, demasiado calor, un calor cada vez más asfixiante y lo peor es que cuando intentó separarse, él más estrechó el abrazo.

Trató de volver a dormirse, hoy no tenía que madrugar tanto porque no iba a ir al instituto a primera hora, pero era inútil, el calor se lo impedía, ese chico era como una estufa ¿no estaría Shikamaru incómodo? Como pudo sacó un pié dejándolo al aire libre, a ver si así se refrescaba un poco... un método un poco inútil, la verdad, pero al menos el pie estaba más fresquito.

Lo mejor sería ponerse a pensar en algo, así a lo mejor se distraía y se olvidaba del calor, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa, hoy tenían cita de nuevo en la clínica, le iban a hacer una ecografía y a darle los resultados de unos análisis que le hicieron la semana anterior, que seguro que volvían a decir que tenía el azúcar alto, lo estaba viendo... el caso es que estaba intranquila, también sospechaba que el doctor la iba a regañar, es que estaba muy gorda, tenía una tripa muy gordita para solo estar de tres meses, si seguía a este ritmo iba a tener una tripa tremenda y no solo eso... había engordado demasiado, la iba a regañar y a ponerla la dieta.. pues si, lo que le faltaba.

Intentó pensar en otra cosa... tal vez en Ryuko. Tampoco era buena idea, eso la ponía aún más intranquila, pero es que no lo podía evitar, cada vez que pensaba en el asqueroso de Kabuto y lo mal que lo pasó la pobre Ryuko durante la fiesta de Ino es que la llevaban los demonios.. menos mal que Sasori y Sakura se dieron cuenta... asqueroso ¿Pero de que iba? Pobre Ryuko, claro que eso le pasaba por ser como era, por no decir que necesitaba ayuda, por callarse, si ella hubiera dicho que se sentía mal, incómoda, que lo estaba pasando fatal por culpa de sus padres y que su autoestima estaba por los suelos, por no hablar de la envidia que le daba ver a Chouji tan preocupado por Ino pues a lo mejor no habría pasado nada. Pobrecilla, nunca había sido una chica muy segura de si misma, con sus padres diciéndole lo poco que valía y sin nadie a quien contarle sus miedos poco a poco se convirtió en eso, en caldo de cultivo para las ponzoñas de Kabuto.

Últimamente nadie se había preocupado de Ryuko, nadie. Ella misma estaba preocupada por el embarazo y demás problemas añadidos, Jisei andaba agobiada con lo de Iruka, Ten-Ten con lo de Kiba, Shikamaru tenía demasiadas cosas, Chouji también preocupado por si mismo y su propia confianza y por Ino... que ya te vale, ya podían esos dos haberles contado lo que pasaba con Ino, eso de que no comía y lo de las pastillas de Tobi, si lo hubieran hecho les habrían comprendido, Ryuko hubiera sabido porqué Chouji estaba preocupado por Ino y no se hubiese sentido celosa... todo fue un cúmulo de cosas, cosas que se le fueron acumulando y Ryuko fue callando, y todas esas cosas cada vez la pesaban más, hasta que no la dejaban casi moverse... y ahí fue cuando atacó el asqueroso de Kabuto, poniendo la última piedra y hundiéndola del todo.

Y Akane se sentía mal, sentía ganas de llorar cada vez que pensaba en Ryuko, la pobre, calladita, como siempre, sin querer molestar, pensando que sus problemas son una tontería y sin contarle a nadie sus preocupaciones... se sentía culpable por no haberse dado cuenta de que su amiga también lo estaba pasando mal, que la necesitaba ¿qué clase de amiga era que no se había dado cuenta?

O sería que estando en ese estado, embarazada, todo se le hacía mucho más dramático de lo que era... que también podía ser.

Dejó de pensar en cuanto movió la cabeza y vio a Shikamaru mirándola fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Otra vez nerviosa? - le dijo.

- Me he despertado por el calor y no podía dormir.

- Y ya has estado dándole vueltas a las cosas.

- No lo puedo evitar, mi mente no descansa.

- Luego te subirá la tensión. Si la niña nos sale alterada ya sabes de quien será la culpa.

- Jo, que pesado que eres.

- ¿Tu crees que hoy nos dirán si es niño o niña?

- No creo... aún es muy pequeño. Aunque he oído decir que si es un niño se ve enseguida.

- Entonces no nos lo dirán. Bueno, tu quedate un poco más en la cama y descansa, yo voy a ver si mi madre quiere que haga algo, ya sabes como es, no le gusta que vaguee.

- Fíjate, precisamente es lo que más te gusta hacer.

- Recuerda no echarte crema después de ducharte.

- Que si, que si, que me acuerdo.

Shikamaru se marchó y Akane se acomodó. La verdad es que en su vida la habían mimado tanto, ni nadie había estado tan pendiente de ella y de sus cosas, era la primera vez que no era ella la que tenía que recordarle las cosas a los demás, la que estaba pendiente de todo... era una sensación tan agradable ¿Cuánto duraría? Pues seguramente hasta que naciera el bebé, lo lógico es que después él se llevara todas las atenciones... pues habría que disfrutar mientras tanto todo lo que se pudiese.

Shikamaru entró en la cocina de su madre, allí ya estaba Chiharu desayunando.

- Buenos días, cabeza de piña - le saludó.

- Buenos días, cucaracha - respondió Shikamaru.

- Shikamaru no empieces a meterte con tu hermana, haz el favor - le advirtió su madre - ¿Y Akane?

- Le he dicho que se quede un poco más en la cama, ha dormido fatal, como siempre.

- Estará nerviosa. He quedado con la mujer de su padre para ir a la clínica.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque quiere ir, le hace ilusión, es normal, piensa que Akane es casi como su hija.

- Mamá... ¿A Akane le pasa algo malo? - dijo con tono grave.

- No ¿Por qué iba a pasarle algo malo?

- Es que la otra vez estuviste hablando con el médico a solas y cuando saliste tu cara no era muy alegre y luego papá y tu también estuvisteis hablando y yo he pensado que quizás a Akane le pasa algo que os preocupa.

- No, que va. Toma, cómete el desayuno y deja de hablar tanto.

Si que pasaba algo, Shikamaru lo presentía y su madre era malísima disimulando. Claro que su mente lógica también le decía que no sería nada grave porque hacía mas de un mes que no iban a la consulta, si hubiese sido algo preocupante las visitas hubiesen sido más frecuentes o incluso podían haberle hecho pruebas o lo que se hiciera en esos casos. Lo mismo era por los niveles de azúcar en la sangre de Akane, o por la anemia que tenía... sería algo de eso.

El timbre de la casa sonó un par de veces seguidas.

- Esa es Momoko - dijo Chiharu levantándose - Voy a abrir.

Shikamaru oyó a su hermana hablar con una chica, no era Minako, así de pronto, no reconoció la voz, bueno, tampoco le importaba demasiado.

- Pasa Momoko ¿Te acuerdas de mi hermano?

- Hola - dijo una chica que ahora si Shikamaru reconoció inmediatamente como la hermana de Sakura.

- Hola - respondió al saludo.

- Este es el vago de mi hermano - puntualizó Chiharu.

- Shikamaru Nara, todo un mito del ajedrez.

Shikamaru, que acababa de morder una tostada se quedó mirándola casi con la boca abierta.

- No te quedes con esa cara de bobo - le reprochó Chiharu - Va a pensar que eres tonto.

- No, no voy a pensar que es tonto. Estaba deseando poder hablar contigo, Shikamaru Nara.

- ¿Conmigo?

- ¿Con él?

- Hombre, el chico que lo ha ganado todo en ajedrez, que el expositor de trofeos está lleno de premios suyos.

- Vaya - habló Shikamaru asombrado - No lo sabía.

- ¡Tu que vas a saber! - gruñó Chiharu - Si nunca te enteras de nada.

- Pues yo se muchas cosas tuyas, como que has ganado todos los años los campeonatos juveniles y no solo eso, también que eres el campeón juvenil por provincias y que, este año vas a presentarte al campeonato nacional representando nuestra prefectura.

Shikamaru seguía con la boca abierta.

- Chica, sabes más de mi mismo que yo.

- Es que me gusta mucho el ajedrez.

- Mi hermano nunca presta atención a eso de los campeonatos, le da igual, nunca parece alegrarse de ganar. Tiene cintas y medallas que ha ganado desde pequeño y las tiene metidas en un cajón olvidadas.

- Pues yo estaría muy orgullosa de mis triunfos.

- Este no ¿No ves que es un soso?

- ¿Te gusta el ajedrez? - preguntó Shikamaru.

- Si, si que me gusta, me ayuda a plantear estrategias y a mantener mi concentración; me ayuda mucho en mis estudios.

- ¿Y cómo es que no estás en el club de ajedrez?

- Es que me roba tiempo a mis estudios. Yo juego al ajedrez como entretenimiento casual.

- Y es una pena, hermanito, porque Momoko es muy buena, casi tanto como tu.

- Y pienso superarte, te lo aseguro.

- Vaya, eres competitiva.

- No voy a dejar que un chico me supere.

- Parece que te ha salido una rival, hermanito, la horma de tu zapato.

- Pues estaré encantado de jugar una partida contigo cuando quieras.

- ¿Es un desafío?

- No, es un juego.

- No, para mi es un desafío.

- Deberías apuntarte al club de ajedrez y presentarte a los campeonatos juveniles - habló Chiharu - Así conseguirías quitar algún trofeo de este inútil de allí. Momoko es muy lista, como su hermana Sakura y va a clases especiales para chicos listos, no como tu, que no sabes aprovechar tu cerebro.

- Impresionante - dijo Shikamaru.

- Es que mi hermano es muy soso y no sabe sacar provecho de su inteligencia, se conforma con cualquier cosa siempre que no le de problemas.

- Tu si que eres problemática - suspiró Shikamaru.

- Es que es un chico, Chiharu, los chicos son así, tampoco puedes pedirle demasiado, está en su naturaleza...

- Bueno Momoko voy a darte ese libro que necesitas y nos vamos ya. Shika recuerda que hoy comienza la semana cultural, a ver si llegáis a tiempo de ver la representación de mi clase.

- ¡Dios! Lo había olvidado completamente.

- Típico de ti, menos mal que Akane si se acuerda de todo.

- ¿Y tu clase que va a hacer? - se interesó la hermana de Sakura.

- Ah... también una obra de teatro - respondió vagamente.

- No te esfuerces, no quiere decir que obra es, lo mantienen en el más absoluto secreto, a saber que será.

...

Kankuro, envuelto en un albornoz se lavaba los dientes cuando la puerta el servicio se abrió y entró Temari.

- ¿Y si llego a estar desnudo? - dijo con el cepillo y pasta de dientes en la boca, lo cual dificultaba mucho su vocalización y se le entendía a duras penas.

- Como si fuese la primera vez que te veo desnudo.

Kankuro se sacó el cepillo y escupió la pasta.

- A ver, pero ya somos mayorcitos, me cortaría un poco ¿No irás a ducharte delante de mi, no?

- Soy tu hermana, pero no, lo que quiero es peinarme, hazme sitio.

- ¿Y tienes que peinarte ahora mismo?

- No, pero es que quiero hablar contigo.

- Ah bueno - volvió a cepillarse los dientes.

- ¿Que te pasó ayer?

- Ya te lo dije - habló de nuevo con el cepillo en la boca y sin vocalizar bien - Fuimos a pa...

- No te esfuerces, no te entiendo.

Kankuro se enjuagó la boca.

- Fuimos a patinar, Sumire, Kiba, Ten-Ten, Lee, Shiho, Ayame y...

- ¿Neji?

Kankuro terminó de enjuagarse.

- Si, Neji también vino.

- Y... ¿Cómo está?

- Como siempre, yo no veo cambio ninguno en él.

- ¿Se lo pasó bien?

- Te preocupas demasiado por él.

- Es que creo que no me he portado bien con él y me siento mal.

- No lo pienses mas, la vida es así, no será el primer chico que sufre un desengaño, yo he recibido muchos.

- Pero tu eres un zoquete.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

- El es muy buena persona.

- También tiene su lado "oscuro" o lo tuvo, no lo olvides, pues menudo carácter se gastaba cuando le conocimos.

- Pero yo...

- A ver, Temari, las cosas son como son, la vida es así, no puedes culparte porque lo vuestro no funcionase ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Que no estabas enamorada locamente de él?

- El era mi camino seguro... - reflexionó recordando las palabras de Jisei.

- ¿Qué camino?

- Hubiera sido perfecto poder tenerlos a los dos.

- Mira, no se de que rollo vas, pero en la vida no es tan fácil encontrar a tu media naranja, no será el primer chico que se lleva un desengaño y no va a ser el último, además ahora tiene a dos chicas detrás de él.

- ¿Dos chicas?

- Si, ayuda en matemáticas a Ayame y Stella y las dos le hacen ojitos, Ayame le mira con ojos golosos y Stella directamente se lo come con ellos.

- ¿Qué hay dos chicas detrás de Neji?

- No se de que te extrañas, siempre ha sido muy popular, lo que pasa que ya sabes como es, se siente un tanto intimidado, sobretodo por Stella.

- Vaya con Neji.

- ¿Que creías? ¿Que iba a deprimirse y hundirse en la miseria? Neji es inteligente y fuerte, no es un niñato cualquiera, sabe que apostó y ha perdido pero no es un perdedor, solo se es un perdedor cuando... vaya, se me ha olvidado, es algo que dijo Sumire... tendré que preguntarle.

- Eso ¿Y tu que tal con Sumire?

- Bien, todo bien.

- ¿Le has pedido salir ya?

- No, no quiero asustarla.

- ¿Es que se va a asustar?

- Seguro. No se como explicarme pero ella es...

- Uy que fuerte que te está dando. Creo que ella te pidió que salierais o algo así ¿A que esperas para pedírselo?

- ¿Tu crees que quiere que se lo pida?

- Mira que eres tonto, pues claro, te lo puede decir más alto pero no más claro.

- No se, no quiero que piense que voy a lo que voy o cosas así, recuerda que tengo fama de salido.

- Chico, quien te ha visto y quien te ve, tú que te lanzabas a por cualquiera.

- Tu lo has dicho: a por cualquiera... Sumire no es cualquiera.

...

- Siéntate Jiraiya, no estés ahí de pie - le decía Tsunade sentada frente a la mesa de su despacho mientras echaba una ojeada a unos informes.

- ¿Estás segura de lo que afirmas? - le preguntaba el hombre.

- Pues si. Me lo ha contado Sakura Haruno, la pobre no podía aguantar más con el secreto. Ya sabes que es una alumna brillante y yo confío en ella.

- ¿Y ella como lo ha averiguado?

- Se lo dijo otro alumno, Sasori Akasuna y por lo visto sabe de lo que habla.

Jiraiya resopló y se acomodó en el asiento.

- Así que Orochimaru se divierte jugando con drogas - reflexionó - De ser así es nuestra obligación apartar a Misaki de ese hombre. Deberíamos dar el aviso y denunciarlo.

- Pero necesitamos pruebas. Hasta ahora Orochimaru no tiene antecedentes de ese tipo ni nada, necesitamos respaldar nuestra acusación con algo.

- Pero tenemos a ese chico, Sasori.

- No nos va a servir, no puede ser tan fácil, Orochimaru debe tener previstas todas esas eventualidades.

- Eso es cierto.

- Según Haruno, durante una fiesta Kabuto Yakushi ofreció drogas a otra de nuestras alumnas, drogas que, supuestamente, le dio o compró a Orochimaru.

- Pero no tenemos pruebas de eso, Yakushi no va a acusar a Orochimaru.

- Y que tampoco pueden demostrar que lo hizo, es su palabra contra la de él.

- Pues no nos queda más remedio que informar a la policía y que ellos investiguen.

- O contratar un investigador.

- ¿En tantos líos quieres meterte?

Jiraiya y Tsunade se miraron fijamente. Bien conocía Jiraiya a Tsunade y sabía que ese tema se había convertido en algo personal. En su época de estudiantes, los tres, Orochimaru, Tsunade y Jiraiya eran compañeros, se podría decir que amigos pero realmente Orochimaru no era demasiado amistoso, siempre había sido un chico raro, casi siniestro pero bueno, si se podía decir que habían sido amigos, aunque ninguno de los dos, ni Jiraiya, ni Tsunade, habían llegado nunca a comprenderle realmente.

- Iré a hablar con él - dijo con gesto agrio Tsunade.

- ¿Tú?

- Si, yo. No puedo delegar esto en nadie. Yo iré a hablar con él.

- ¿Con qué excusa?

- Soy la directora del instituto donde estudia el hijo de su pareja ¿no?

- No creo que eso le impresione, además, ya mandaste a Kakashi a hablar con su madre.

- Pues iré a hablar con él como vieja amiga.

- No me parece adecuado, debería ir yo contigo.

- Si vienes conmigo sospechará.

- ¿Y que más da? Lo hará de todas formas.

- Estoy pensando... Cuando Dan estaba ya en fase terminal y el dolor... - Tsunade cerró los ojos con gesto apenado, recordar aquello era muy desagradable - Cuando Dan... ¿Recuerdas que Orochimaru me proporcionó morfina?

- Es cierto ¿Cómo hemos olvidado ese detalle?

- Orochimaru siempre ha estado metido en asuntos turbios, siempre.

- ¿Qué estás pensando, Tsunade? - a Jiraiya no le gustaba para nada la mirada que en esos momentos tenía Tsunade.

- Estoy pensando que yo podría ponerme en contacto con él y...

- ¡Ni se te ocurra! - gritó poniéndose en pie - ¡No voy a dejar que te pongas en peligro!

- ¿Y qué hago si no? - gritó también - ¿Dejo que reparta drogas entre mis alumnos? Este instituto es mi responsabilidad, soy la directora y no voy a dejar que...

- Tranquilizate un poco Tsunade - dijo en tono más calmado - Déjame esto a mi.

- ¿A ti?

- Si, a mi. Que la directora de un instituto se vea implicada en un asunto de drogas no va a beneficiar a nadie, ni al instituto, ni a los alumnos... yo solo soy un profesor.

- Tu no eres solo un profesor.

- Por favor Tsunade, déjame a mi hacer esto.

...

La semana cultural en el instituto de Kohoha era una semana de lo más bulliciosa, los alumnos iban y venían continuamente por todo el recinto y por los pasillos, había ruido y risas por todos los rincones y por supuesto era una de las favoritas de la mayoría de los alumnos, entre ellos, Kiba.

Llegó corriendo a una zona al aire libre donde varios grupos de alumnos estaban montando unas especies de tenderetes, se suponía que allí iban a hacer algo parecido a un mercado y el que quisiera y hubiese pedido reservar un sitio, podría vender objetos de segunda mano o sus propias creaciones, como Deidara, al que se le daban muy bien las manualidades con arcilla y ahora mismo estaba montano su puesto bajo la atenta mirada de Sakura.

- No le mires tanto o se mosqueará - le dijo Sasori - Deidara es de gatillo fácil. enseguida explota.

- Es que me da rabia pensar que está metido en eso de las drogas.

- ¡Sakura! - la llamó Kiba - ¿Has visto a Ten-Ten?

- Pues no, la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de donde está.

- ¿Y Hinata?

- Hinata si, la han llamado del club de artes japonesas, está enseñando como se hace la ceremonia del té y cosas así.

- Ah, vaya, debía suponerlo ¿Y Shino?

- Pues en el club de ciencias, están montando algo en una de las clases del pabellón central.

- Vale, gracias Sakura.

Kiba encontró a Shino colocando cuidadosamente su colección de insectos y etiquetándolos correctamente.

- ¿Qué pasa, Shino?

- ¿Que hay, cachorro?

- Estoy buscando a Ten-Ten... ¡Dios! ¿Qué es esto?

- Es un escarabajo rinoceronte.

- ¡Esto es un murciélago!

- No toques nada, por favor. Ten-Ten está ayudando a decorar el gimnasio.

- Ah genial, pues nos vemos, hasta luego.

Por fin Kiba encontró a Ten-Ten en el gimnasio junto con un grupo de alumnos, entre los que estaban Sumire y Kankuro, adornándolo. Sumire estaba subida a una mesa intentando colgar unas guirnaldas pero no llegaba al sitio exacto donde querían ponerlas.

- Bájate de ahí y déjame a mi - decía Kankuro - No seas tan cabezota.

- ¡No! Las voy a poner yo, por mis... narices que las voy a poner.

- Te vas a caer - añadía Ten-Ten - Deja a Kankuro que es más alto y llegará mejor.

- Claro, claro, ya estamos presumiendo de altura. Traerme una silla y veréis como llego.

- ¿Una silla?

- Para ponerla aquí - señaló la mesa donde estaba subida.

- ¿Quieres matarte, desastre? - parecía regañarla Kankuro.

- Si la sujetáis bien no me caeré.

- A ver Sumire - intervenía Ten-Ten - Que tu te tropiezas con una raya pintada en el suelo ¡Que te vas a matar!

- ¿Qué hacéis? - interrumpió Kiba.

- Nada, nada - contestó Ten-Ten - Aquí Sumire que quiere mirar cara a cara a la muerte.

- ¡Que exagerada! - gruñía Sumire.

- ¿Y tú que haces? - se interesó Ten-Ten.

- Pues te estaba buscando.

- ¿A mi?

- Si, me preguntaba si querrías ayudarme a una cosa.

- ¡Si quiere! ¡Si quiere! - gritó Sumire - Claro que quiere. Anda llévatela que me está poniendo muy nerviosa.

- ¿Que yo te pongo nerviosa?

Sumire disimuladamente le hizo un gesto de complicidad a su amiga que esta entendió como un "vete, vete". Ten-Ten miró a Sumire y a Kankuro y después a Kiba.

- Esta bien, anda vamos porque si sigo aquí terminaré por darle una cachetada. La dejo en tus manos Kanky.

- No te preocupes, ahora la bajo de ahí.

- ¡Que te lo has creído! - gruñía Sumire - Bueno, al menos tienes unas manos bien grandes.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por los comentarios._

_Gracias __**Lala-chan**__, como siempre por leer y por el bonito comentario. Si, es cierto que se estaban demorando pero no me olvido de ellos. Espero que tus Navidades hayan sido estupendas._

_Muchas gracias __**Emily**__, feliz Navidad a ti también. Tomo en cuenta tus votos. Pues me hubiera gustado subir la introducción de la nueva historia hoy pero no se si va a poder ser, de todas formas cuando lo haga pondré un aviso en las notas iniciales del capítulo y me imagino que será ya el año que viene._

_Pues ya solo me queda desear que tengáis una buena salida de año y mejor entrada y que el 2012 sea un año estupendo para todos._

_Que lo paséis muy bien estas fiestas. No se el día que podré volver a actualizar pero lo haré, seguro._

_¡Matta ne!_


	133. Dobles noticias, sensación única

_Ya está aquí el nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste, viene con noticias importantes para Shikamaru y Naruto._

_Una noticia: Ya he subido la introducción de la nueva historia, muchos ya lo habéis visto pero para los que tenga curiosidad (de todas formas dije que avisaría) su título es "De enamoramientos y otras tontunas" y su link es http : / www . Anfictión . . Net / s / 7688154 / 1 / De_enamoramientos_y_otras_tontunas (ya sabéis, juntar espacios). Las parejas de las que he puesto el resumen son el resultado de mis "investigaciones" por varias páginas y los votos que recibí en el blog, como nunca llueve al gusto de todos pues me imagino que no gustarán todas a todo el mundo… que se la va a hacer._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Dobles noticias, sensación única**

- ¿Qué creéis que pasará con Akane? - preguntaba Ryuko.

Junto a ella, Sumire, Kankuro, Jisei y Chouji, que continuaban adornando el gimnasio, se miraron sin saber que decir.

- Vete tu a saber - contestó Jisei - Pero vamos, seguramente todo esté bien, Akane tiene buen aspecto, yo me imagino que si algo fuera mal tendría mala cara o algo.

- No creas - disintió Ryuko - Yo conozco el caso de una prima de mi madre, que estaba genial y cuando le hicieron una ecografía vieron que el feto tenía una malformación.

- ¡No digas esas cosas! - protestó Sumire - ¡Ni lo pienses! ¡No seas ave de mal agüero! Esas cosas ni se dicen, ni se piensan.

- Relájate Ryu - dijo Kankuro - Estás tu más estresada que Akane.

- Es que no quiero que le pase nada a Akane, la pobre ya lo ha pasado bastante mal como para que ahora también esto se le estropee.

- A mi me preocuparía también Shikamaru - añadió Chouji - Está esforzándose mucho porque todo funcione.

- Vamos, vamos, vamos ¡Se acabó el tema! De lo que hay que hablar es de cosas alegres - dijo Sumire dando palmas - ¡Vosotros sabéis que se trae Kiba con Ten-Ten?

- ¿Que quieres que se traiga? - rió Kankuro, como respuesta recibió una colleja de parte de Jisei - ¡Ahu! Ya estamos como siempre.

- Kiba lo único que quiere es que todo vuelva a ser como era antes con Ten-Ten - contestó Jisei - Solo intenta que ella recuerde lo amigos que eran y lo bien que se lo pasaban juntos, es un chico encantador.

- Ah, ah, ah - protestó Kankuro - El pensó con lo que pensó y es un chico encantador, yo digo un comentario y me acribillas a collejas, esto no es justo.

- Kiba cometió un error - habló Chouji - Pero es normal que lo cometiera, todos cometemos errores, tampoco hace falta rasgarse las vestiduras, además que tampoco fue para tanto, poneros en el lugar de Kiba, no era novio de Ten-Ten, ni nada. Creo que todos exageramos mucho.

- ¿Tu crees? - Ryuko le miró un poco molesta - Claro, no habían "firmado" ningún contrato.

- No, no, no - intervino rápidamente Jisei al ver el cambio de aura de Ryuko - Vamos a dejar también este tema, lo que pasó, pasó y lo que importa es el ahora.

- ¡Eh, mirad! - dijo de pronto Sumire que también quería cambiar de tema - Es Utakata, de la clase de Shikamaru, mirad chicas que guapo que es.

- ¿Te gusta ese? - pareció quejarse Kankuro.

- Sssssssi - afirmó moviendo la cabeza repetidamente Sumire - Pero siempre está con esa chica, se llama Tsuchigumo, va a 1º, él la ayuda con varias asignaturas, es que ella no es de aquí, por lo visto hasta este año estudiaba sola, en su casa.

- ¿Es que lo sabes todo de él? - preguntó receloso Kankuro.

- No, me lo ha contado Shiho, que va a su clase.

- Desde que Shiho está en el periódico se ha vuelto igual de curiosa que Akane - afirmó Jisei - Debe ser cosa de periodistas.

- Pues a mi no me importaría ayudarla en sus estudios - decía Kankuro mirando a la pareja recibiendo inmeditamente otra colleja de Jisei - ¿Qué pasa? La chica está bien buena.

Jisei miró a Ryuko, desde el incidente con Kabuto estaba cambiada, no lo parecía pero ella lo notaba, a veces saltaba por cualquier cosa, seria que estaba mas sensible o mas suspicaz... tendría que hablar con ella porque le daba la impresión de que se sentía cada vez mas poca cosa, más insignificante.

- ¡Chicos, chicos! - llegó corriendo hasta ellos Ten-Ten - ¿A que no sabéis de que me he enterado?

- ¿Un cotilleo? - preguntó Chouji.

- ¡Y de los grandes! - contestó entusiasmada Ten-Ten.

- ¿Y Kiba? - se interesó Kankuro al no verle a su lado.

- Le he dejado jugando un partido de futbol con Naruto, Sora, Lee y Tayuya.

- Pues voy a verles, no me interesan los cotilleos y este tiene pinta de cotilleo de chicas. Luego vuelvo, espérame ¿Eh, Sumire?

- Espérame - dijo Chouji - Voy contigo, quiero comprar unas patatas, tengo hambre. Enseguida vuelvo - se dirigió a Ryuko.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa? - se acercó a ella intrigada Sumire.

A esas alturas ya todos sabían que Sasuke Uchicha estaba teniendo citas matrimoniales. Unos lo veían bien y otros no tanto, había quien aseguraba que Sasuke hacía lo que debía y quienes opinaban que debería ser libre para elegir si casarse o no, cuando y con quien. Era lo que tenía vivir en una sociedad que iba modernizándose pero en la que las tradiciones aún tenían mucho peso.

- ¿A que no sabéis con quien va a tener Sasuke otra cita de esas? - dijo Ten-Ten poniendo gestos exagerados de intriga.

- No, dinos, dinos - la apremió Sumire.

- No os lo podéis imaginar - repitió con la misma intriga.

- ¡Pero dilo de una vez! - se quejó Jisei impaciente.

- Con... nada menos y nada mas que... ta-ta-ta-cha... Ino Yamanaka.

- ¿Ino? - gritó Sumire - ¿Nuestra Ino?

- La misma ¿Qué os parece?

- Increíble... - murmuró Ryuko.

- ¡Que fuerte! - exclamaba Sumire.

- ¡Madre, la que se va a liar! - resoplaba Jisei - ¿Quien te lo ha dicho?

- Ino, la propia Ino. Ha venido corriendo a decírnoslo.

- ¿A quien?

- Pues estábamos Kiba, Sakura, Sasori y yo. No os podéis imaginar lo emocionada que estaba...

- ¿Naruto no estaba con vosotros?

- No, Naruto estaba discutiendo con Sora sobre quien chutaba mas o no se que, ya sabéis como son Naruto y Sora, se pican continuamente, luego se unió a la discusión Lee y Tayuya y Kiba, que se tiene que meter en todo... ahí los he dejado ¿Que os parece la noticia?

- No sabía yo que la familia Yamanaka fuera importante - comentó Ryuko.

- El padre de Ino pertenece al departamento de Defensa o de Inteligencia o algo así - contestó Jisei.

- Pues no lo parece - habló Sumire.

- Tampoco tu familia parece importante y resulta que tu padre es diplomático - replicó Ten-Ten.

- Eso, tampoco nos lo esperábamos de tu familia - añadió Ryuko.

- Bueno... jeje, es que no somos importantes, solo que... ay no se porqué los Uchiha se fijaron en nosotros, supongo que por la política, eso dice mi madre.

- Pues por lo mismo que se han fijado en los Yamanaka... es solo morralla - dijo Jisei.

- ¿El qué? - preguntó mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos Sumire - ¿Que me has llamado?

- No es por ofender a tu familia, ni a la de Ino, es solo que, sinceramente, ni tu hermana, ni Ino, son las que les interesan al padre de Sasuke, creo que las ha puesto de adorno, para que Sasuke no se sintiese tan presionado o algo así.

- ¿El que? - se extrañó Sumire.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - se interesó Ryuko.

- Que no creo que sea tan importantísimo comprometer a su hijo de 17 años con la hija de un diplomático o de lo que sea que es el padre de Ino. Madara Uchiha tiene un bufete importantísimo y seguro que contactos... no, quien le interesa de verdad al señor Uchiha no son los Yamanaka o los Saewanaguchi.

- ¿A no? - volvió a extrañarse Sumire.

- Claro que no. Recordar que Ayesa y su familia se han instalado en Konoha y sabemos que ella también ha tenido citas de esas con Sasuke... y con Itachi y hasta con Tobi... Con quien quieren emparentar los Uchiha es con los Senju, esta clarísimo.

- ¿Y que pinta mi hermana en todo eso? - gritó Sumire.

- Pues que yo diría que para no hacérselo tan duro a Sasuke su padre le ha dicho que podía elegir entre varias... quien le interesa es Ayesa.

- Vaya, pues dicho así tiene su lógica - añadió Ten-Ten.

- Pues claro que si, me apuesto lo que sea. Ayesa Senju es quien le interesa al padre de Sasuke.

- Yo casi diría - habló Ryuko - Que quizás entre los padres ya lo tienen todo decidido... podría ser.

- Seguro - confirmó Jisei - A Ayesa le dan a elegir entre tres Uchiha pero ya han decidido que va a haber unión Uchiha-Senju o Senju-Uchiha, como sea.

- Pues vaya - se quejó Sumire - Que mal por Ayesa ¿no?

- ¡Anda! - exclamó Ten-Ten - ¿Y no te da pena tu hermana?

- No, que va, mi hermana no está interesada en Sasuke... si hubiera sido Itachi pues si, pero Sasuke no, es muy joven para ella.

- Esa es otra - continuó hablando Jisei - ¿No es raro que los Uchiha quisieran casar a su hijo menor con la hermana de Sumire? Lo suyo es que hubiera sido Itachi ¿no?

- A lo mejor a Itachi no le interesan esas cosas - comentó Ten-Ten.

- Pero tiene citas con Ayesa, que ella nos lo ha dicho - replicó Jisei - ¿Cómo te comes eso?

No, Jisei no veía nada claro el asunto, no le cuadraba nada de nada ¿Por qué, si el padre de Sasuke quería casar emparentar con una familia con buen nombre solo obligaba a Sasuke a tener citas con varias chicas y a Itachi solo con Ayesa? ¿Por qué no había concertado también una cita entre Itachi y la hermana de Sumire? No debía interesarle tanto una unión entre los Saewanaguchi y los Uchiha, quizás solo quería mantener controlado a Sasuke… no entendía nada, nada de nada, pero tampoco estaba para pensar mucho porque también le preocupaba Naruto y como reaccionaría cuando supiese lo de Ino, últimamente el aura de Naruto, cuando estaba con Ino, se tornaba cálida, bueno Naruto siempre tuvo un aura muy cálida pero al lado de Ino era… no podía describirlo con palabras, además que la de Ino se calmaba estando al lado del rubio ¿Qué pasaría ahora?

- Al final no nos contaste nada de la cita de tu hermana con Sasuke - se quejaba Ryuko.

- Es verdad - protestaba Ten-Ten - Ya puedes ir largando algo, bonita.

- ¿Ah no? Pues fue muy divertida, bueno yo me divertí, creo que Ayumi no se divirtió tanto, fuimos a comer a un restaurante muy bonito y me sirvieron un bistec así de gordo - hizo un gesto con la mano señalando lo gordo que era el bistec - Y estaba deliciooooooso. Ayumi estaba muy guapa y Sasuke muy guapo también.

- ¿Tu también te pusiste un kimono? - se interesó Ryuko.

- No, yo no. Y quien estaba muy, muy, muy guapo era Itachi, teníais que haberle visto. Y luego Sasuke y Ayumi se fueron a pasear y estuvieron hablando, supongo, no se.

- ¿Y que pensó tu hermana de Sasuke? - preguntó Jisei.

- Ah, no le gustó. O sea si que le pareció guapo y todo eso pero es que es muy pequeño para ella, a ella le gustó mas Itachi, durante la comida le miraba así disimuladamente e Itachi la miraba a ella también, no creáis.

- Supongo que lo lógico era que hubiese sido una cita con Itachi - sugirió Jisei.

- ¿Y por qué tu hermana accedió a esa cita? - interrogó Ten-Ten.

- Ah porque fue un pacto que hizo con mi padre, que al menos una vez iría a ver como era una cita de esas. Ya sabes, cosas de padres y de tradiciones, creo que para que conozcamos las tradiciones. Por no oírle mí hermana accedió a ir a un casamentero de esos que le hizo una entrevista, la verdad es que ella pensaba que nunca la avisarían, que eso ya estaba desfasado.

- ¿Y tu también lo harás? - curioseó Ryuko.

- No hasta que al menos tenga 18 años y depende de cómo le vaya a mi hermana, lo mismo mi padre se queda ya tranquilo.

...

Temari y Samui estaban juntas en un pequeño puesto con diversas cosas. En realidad lo habían montado con Gaara, Kankuro, Karui y Omoi, pero ahora estaban ellas dos encargadas de todo.

Mirándolo todo con mucho interés estaba Shiho.

- Que marionetas mas monas - decía - ¿Todas las ha hecho Kankuro?

- Todas. La verdad es que le gusta mucho hacerlas - respondía Temari - Es todo un manitas.

- No sabía yo de esta afición.

- Es que Kankuro no es muy popular, se sabe poco de él.

- Será por eso.

- Oye Shiho ¿Y Lee?

- Se ha quedado jugando un partido de futbol con Naruto.

- Perdona que te pregunte, es que últimamente se te ve mucho con él.

- Es que es un chico estupendo, un encanto, el más dulce que he conocido, claro que tampoco es que yo conozca a demasiados.

- Te lo aseguro - afirmo Temari - Si que es un chico dulce, de esos que se desviven por su chica, a primera vista perece un bicho raro y un exagerado para todo pero es de los que si se te cae un zapato por un barranco se tira de cabeza a recuperarlo.

- ¿Y a ti como te va con el primo de Shikamaru? Eh oído decir que sales bastante con él.

- Seguro que te lo ha dicho Kankuro, menuda bocaza que tiene.

- También es un chico muy agradable, fue muy amable con nosotros cuando estuvimos en su pueblo.

- ¿Como te fue ayer? - se intereso Samui - ¿Paso algo o no?

- Que va, no paso nada de nada. A veces pienso que esta jugando conmigo y me hierve la sangre.

- A lo mejor simplemente es tímido - añadió Samui.

- ¿Tímido? Que va, no es nada tímido ¿Sabes la de citas que he tenido con él? - se dirigió a Shiho que la miro sorprendida - 10.

- Vaya, son unas cuantas - contesto sin saber muy bien que decir.

- 10 citas, me refiero a citas, no a salir con los demás o encontrarnos o dar una vueltecita. 10 citas de ser cita, de haber quedado con él, de arreglarme para salir con él, de pasar la tarde juntos e incluso cenar algunas veces, 10 ¿Y crees que ha pasado algo entre nosotros? Pues no. Estoy empezando a pensar que estoy perdiendo mi atractivo. A ver, que yo no soy de las que se enrollan con un chico en la primera cita pero es que son 10 y no ha intentado nada.

Shiho comenzaba a sentirse de lo mas incomodo, a lo mejor ella no era la persona mas indicada para que le contase esas cosas.

- Quizás el chico solo es educado - dijo algo apurada.

- Al despedirnos siempre, siempre, sonríe de una forma como malvada y parece que va a besarme... pero no, se limita a darme un piquito y ya. Y yo noto que le gusto, lo noto.

- A lo mejor simplemente esta jugando contigo - declaro Samui.

- No creas que no lo he pensado, que si, porque siempre actúa como muy seguro de si mismo y luego...

- Te deja con dos palmos de narices - añadió Samui - Esta claro que esta jugando contigo.

- O esta esperando a que seas tu la que tome la iniciativa - añadió Shiho.

Temari la miro intrigada.

- A ver si va a ser eso - murmuro Samui.

- Estaba pensando que a lo mejor era tímido, pero no lo creo - comento Shiho - No da esa impresión.

- No - dijo Temari enfadada - Claro que no es tímido, el muy pedorro esta jugando conmigo, por alguna razón se divierte en jugar a este condenado jueguecito. Tienes razón, esta esperando a que yo tome la iniciativa, pero no porque sea tímido, sino para... ¡Ah, esta me la va a pagar! Si se ha creído que Sabaku no Temari va a ceder ante él esta muy, pero que muy equivocado... ¡Será posible!

- Lo extraño es que siendo tú, Temari, que eres muy inteligente, no te hayas dado cuenta - comento Shiho.

- Eso ha sido porque ha estado pensando en otras cosas - añadió Samui.

- ¡Será posible! - continuaba refunfuñando mientras daba pataditas contra el suelo.

...

El partido improvisado de futbol había terminado aunque parecía que la competición continuaba, Sora y Naruto seguían con su pique personal, al que se había unido Konohamaru. Quien los viera pensaría que se llevaban mal pero no, al contrario, el problema es que siempre querían demostrar que eran capaces de superar al otro.

- ¡Vale ya de una p**a vez! - grito Tayuya metiéndose en medio de los dos - Ahora entiendo porque no estas en el equipo de futbol Sora, porque os mataríais.

- A mi no me interesan los equipos de perdedores - dijo sonriendo Sora.

Y de vuelta a empezar.

- Pues nada - dijo Omoi - Esto se soluciona rápidamente si vamos a avisar a Gai-sensei. Si, Gai-sensei es la mejor opción, seguramente en cuanto llegase se pondría a hablar de lo edificantes que son estas… ¿cómo se dice?… actividades tan edificantes que ayudan a los jóvenes a forjar su carácter y ha crear vínculos de amistad entre ellos.

Sora y Naruto le miraron aterrorizados.

- Bueno, no tengo porqué seguir discutiendo contigo, panoli - dijo Sola cruzando las manos por detrás de su cabeza y alejándose.

- Ni yo contigo - gruñó Naruto caminando hacia el lado contrario.

Mientras todo el grupo de disgregaba Sakon se acercó a Tayuya.

- Tu como siempre, metiéndote en todos los líos.

- ¿Y a ti que te importa?

- Nada, a mi me da igual. Oye Tayuya ¿Te vienes esta tarde al parque con Ukon y los demás?

- Sabes que no me gusta tu hermano.

- Pero hoy no te molestará.

- Ese imbécil no sabe estar sin abrir su horrible bocota, ni sin tener las manos quietas.

- Hace mucho que no vienes con nosotros.

- Tengo cosas que hacer.

- ¿Y no puedes dejarlo para otro momento?

- ¡No, c*****s, no puedo!

- ¡Está bien! - contestó el chico en tono molesto - ¡Haz lo que te de la gana! Pero si te apetece ya sabes donde estamos.

Tayuya le vio girarse y marcharse. Suspiró y se giró para continuar su camino topándose casi de frente con Kimimaro.

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa? - se encaró a él.

- Deberías decirle porqué no vas con ellos.

- ¿Y a ti que c*****s te importa?

- No, a mi nada, pero son tus amigos.

- ¡Déjame en paz!

Tayuya le dio un golpe con el hombro al pasar por su lado. Kimimaro se giró para ver como se alejaba con paso rápido y decidido.

- ¿Entonces nos vemos esta tarde? - preguntó Kimimaro con desgana.

- ¡Piérdete! - contestó sin girarse.

…

Sasuke se había quedado dentro del aula, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, tanto bullicio le estaba poniendo nervioso, además desde el cumpleaños de Ino y el incidente con Kabuto era muy normal ver a Sasori acompañando a Sakura y eso de algún modo le molestaba. Aun no sabía que clase de molestia era la que sentía, si serían celos o solo que su orgullo estaba siendo pisoteado. Estaba tan acostumbrado a tener siempre a Sakura y a Karin detrás de él que ahora las extrañaba. A lo mejor si eran celos, celos de no ser él el centro de atención, o rabia de que alguien le superase... a parte de eso también le molestaba que Sasori hubiese sido el "héroe" salvando a Ryuko... ahora empezaba a caer bien y todo... eso sin contar con que Kabuto había amenazado a Sakura y quizás por eso Sasori estaba tan pegado a ella... maldito Kabuto, como le hiciese algo a Sakura si que no se lo iba a perdonar nunca... tendría que bajar y vigilarle un poco, ese chico era demasiado retorcido para todo y nunca se sabía lo que podía hacer.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse le sacó de sus pensamientos bruscamente.

- ¡Estas aquí, ttebayo! ¡Te he estado buscando! - dijo entrando feliz y sonriendo Naruto.

- ¿Y por qué me buscabas, dobe?

- Para retarte a unas canastas, dattebayo.

- ¿Acabas de perder contra Sora y ya quieres perder de nuevo?

- ¿Y quien te dice que voy a perder contra ti, ttebayo?

- No tengo ganas ahora de jugar al baloncesto.

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- Pienso en Kabuto.

- ¿Estás preocupado por Sakura, verdad que si? ¿A que es eso?

- Se que no tengo derecho pero... hemos sido amigos.

- Éramos buenos amigos y aún lo somos ¡vaya que si!

- ¿Tu crees que sigue considerándome su amigo?

- Pues claro. Nosotros tres siempre seremos muy amigos, dattebayo.

- ¿A pesar de como me he portado con vosotros?

- Ah, pero eso es porque Orochimaru te llevó al lado oscuro.

- No soy Darth Vader.

- Bah, no pienses en Kabuto, no se atreverá a hacer nada a Sakura. Venga, vamos con todo el mundo.

- Que pesado eres - dijo levantándose.

Salieron del aula y caminaron por el pasillo, de pronto Naruto le adelantó unos pasos para coger algo que había en el suelo.

- Mira que suerte, un bolígrafo.

- ¿Siempre tienes que coger todo lo que te encuentras?

- Mola encontrarse cosas, es como un regalo, dattebayo.

- Oye Naruto... No, nada.

- ¿Cómo que nada? Si has empezado tienes que terminar. Vamos, suéltalo.

- Verás es que me preguntaba si tu y yo aún somos amigos.

- Pues ya te he dicho antes que si.

- Creo que Sakura me va a odiar.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ya sabes que mi padre me obliga a tener unas citas matrimoniales.

- ¿Vas a tener una cita con Sakura? - gritó a pleno pulmón Naruto.

- No dobe, no grites tanto. No es con Sakura.

- ¿Y por qué te iba odiar? Ella... bueno ahora está con Sasori y parece que se llevan bien y...

- No es por eso, Naruto, es porque voy a tener una cita con una chica que... a lo mejor se enfada conmigo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con eso?

- Es... Ino.

Naruto se detuvo en seco, sentía que las piernas habían dejado de responderle y no podía, no quería creer lo que había escuchado, seguro que había oído mal.

- ¿Que te pasa, Naruto? - Sasuke también se detuvo y le miró intrigado.

- ¿Ino?

- Si, con Ino y como ella y Sakura son tan amigas pues a lo mejor se molesta.

- ¿Ino?

- Si, con Ino - repitió - Inoichi Yamanaka está muy bien relacionado con varios cargos políticos importantes, de hecho conoce al Primer Ministro y...

Sasuke se quedó mirando a Naruto... ahora empezaba a comprenderlo todo... si es que Naruto era como un libro abierto, no sabía disimular para nada.

- ¿Pero el padre de Ino no tiene una floristería? - habló Naruto con voz entrecortada.

- Es de la madre de Ino, él trabaja en Defensa... Naruto ¿A ti te gusta Ino?

- ¿A mi? - sonrió de forma poco convincente - Ino es mi amiga y la tengo mucho cariño. Venga, vamos, abajo de una vez.

Naruto aceleró el paso dejándole atrás.

- Naruto, espera un momento, tenemos que hablar de esto.

- No hay nada de que hablar - dijo dándose la vuelta y sonriendo de nuevo - Ahora entiendo porqué Ino está tan contenta hoy, debe sentirse como una princesa... es solo que tienes razón... quizás Sakura se moleste un poco ¿Ya lo sabe? ¡Eh! ¡Ginta, espérame! - corrió al verle por las escaleras - ¿Que sabes de tu hermana y Shikamaru?

Naruto no supo si Sasuke iba a contestarle o no. No quería hablar de ese tema, de echo no quería hablar con Sasuke, no quería saber nada más. Seguramente Ino estaría feliz, iba a tener una cita con Sasuke, una cita para quizás ser novios, una cita con Sasuke Uchiha, el chico que le gustaba de pequeña, la causa de su eterna competencia con Sakura... ¿Estaría enamorada aún de él?

…

Shikamaru, sentado en una silla en la consulta del doctor observaba alternativamente a este que escribía algo en un folio impreso con rayas azules y al tocólogo, porque a Akane se le había asignado ya un tocólogo, su médico de familia era eso, un médico general y estas "eventualidades" tenía que tratarlas un especialista, más gasto, según Akane. El tocólogo era una hombre de unos 40 años, de sonrisa encantadora, al verlo Akane se puso bastante colorada y musitó "¿por qué tenía que ser un hombre?". Al principio eso hizo gracia a Shikamaru pero ahora empezaba a comprender porqué a ese especialista se le llamaba "tocólogo", allí estaba apretando los pechos de Akane que trataba de disimular un gesto de dolor, con las manos metidas dentro de unos guantes de látex parecía apretarla por todas partes y Akane le miraba a él con pena.

"Me va a matar" se decía Shikamaru mentalmente.

- Vístete ya - le dijo con total naturalidad - No parece que tenga ningún bulto o nódulo, todo correcto - añadió al doctor - Ahora vamos a pesarte y a medirte esa tripita.

- He engordado mucho - se lamentó Akane.

- Bueno, ahora lo veremos. Sube a la báscula.

Ante el asombro de Akane no había cogido ni un kilo de peso, eso si, era cierto que el embarazo comenzaba ya a hacerse patente.

- Mira Akane - le dijo el doctor - Sigues teniendo el azúcar muy alto. Te voy a cambiar la dieta, tienes que seguir esta a rajatabla ¿De acuerdo? - le pasó un folio a Shikamaru - Ahora vamos a hacer la ecografía, a ver si todo está bien.

Salieron de la consulta y vieron a Yoshino y Maron esperando pacientemente. Entraron en la sala de al lado donde una enfermera les esperaba. Akane se tumbó en la camilla y descubrió de nuevo su vientre, la enfermera puso un papel como de cocina enganchándolo en sus braguitas y echó esa especie de gelatina que usaban.

- Pasa al otro lado - dijo el tocólogo a Shikamaru - Y siéntate en ese taburete si quieres, acércalo sin miedo.

Este rodeó la camilla y se situó a la izquierda de Akane, acercó un taburete que había junto a la pared y cogió su mano mientras se sentaba. Akane le miró y él sonrió, todo iba a estar bien, seguro. El doctor se sentó a la derecha y colocó con el mejor ángulo, el monitor.

En cuanto puso el aparato ese que Shikamaru no sabia como se llamaba sobre la gelatina en el vientre de Akane aquello empezó a hacer unos ruidos extraños aunque ya empezaban a ser familiares para Shikamaru, seguramente uno de ellos era en corazón de Akane.

- Veamos lo que tenemos aquí...oh, si, si, si... ya veo a lo que te referías - le dijo sonriendo al otro doctor.

- ¿Qué pasa? - se asustó Akane.

- Tranquila, todo va como debe ir - le dijo el médico, el que ella ya conocía.

El tocólogo comenzó a dar un montón de números y letras a la enfermera. Akane prestaba atención, uno de los librillos que le había dado el doctor la última vez que estuvo hablaba un poco de como interpretar algunos datos clínicos y pudo entender que hablaba del líquido amniótico y de las semanas de gestación, 11 semanas, si, eso era correcto, era lo que tenía que ser, pero había dicho un montón de números que se suponía que tenía que ser el tamaño del feto en general y del fémur, pero es que había dicho demasiadas cifras ¿qué mas le estaba midiendo? Akane ya se había perdido completamente.

- Bueno pues os tengo que decir una cosa importante - habló el tocólogo - El embarazo va bien, no tenéis que preocuparos, todo se ve correcto y tiene el tamaño que tiene que tener.

- ¿Entonces que pasa - se alarmó ahora Shikamaru.

- Vamos a ver si tenemos suerte, es muy pequeñito pero lo intentaremos.

Akane apretó fuerte la mano de Shikamaru, algo pasaba, seguro. El tocólogo apretó un botón y un ruido aún más extraño se oyó de imprevisto, era como un gorgojeo, un sonido repetitivo, rápido y repetitivo.

- Ese es el corazón de vuestro hijo - sonrió el doctor.

Akane y Shikamaru se miraron.

- ¿Ese es su corazón? - habló Shikamaru - Vaya, suena muy... extraño y muy rápido.

- Es un corazón muy pequeñito - aclaró el tocólogo.

- Parecen burbujas o no se - añadió Akane.

Justo cuando Shikamaru comenzaba a pensar que ese sonido a pesar de lo extraño que era podía ser el más bonito del mundo y parecía empezar a reaccionar y a sentir una emoción bastante problemática dentro de él, el tocólogo apretó de nuevo el botón, el ruido cesó, movió un poco el ecógrafo y pulsó de nuevo el botón... ahí estaba de nuevo el ruido.

- Y este es el corazón de vuestro "otro" hijo.

Shikamaru tardó dos segundos exactos en procesar ese dato, comprender lo que le acababan de decir y quedarse mudo de la impresión. Akane tardó un poco más y no se quedó muda precisamente.

- ¿Que-ha-dicho? - dijo con voz entre incrédula y aterrada sin soltar la mano de Shikamaru a quien le daba la impresión de estar empezando a sudar de forma alarmante por todos los poros de su cuerpo.

- Estás embarazada de gemelos dicigóticos - explicó el tocólogo.

- ¿Qué? - gritó Akane - ¿Eso que es?

- Que vienen dos Akane - habló Shikamaru con un hilo de voz - Que son dos.

- No... eso no puede ser.

- Si, si puede ser ¿Hay algún caso de mellizos en tu familia? - preguntó el doctor.

- No... o sea... no... esto es un broma ¿verdad que si? ¿Verdad Shikamaru que es una broma?

- Mendokuseeeeeei... Creo que necesito un vaso de agua.

- Claro, ahora te lo traen.

- No - sonrió Akane - Pero esto es una broma ¿A que si?

- No, Akane - dijo el doctor - No es una broma. Mira, incorpórate un poco - movió unos centímetros el monitor - Aquí hay uno ¿Lo ves? ¿Lo ves tu Shikamaru? Es esta especie de huevo, lo de dentro es el feto… tiene una forma un poco amorfa ¿Lo veis? Y este es el otro ¿Veis otro huevo? Dos huevos, dos futuros bebés.

- ¿Y no puede ser un error? - preguntó con miedo Shikamaru.

- No - contestó con benevolencia el tocólogo - No hay ningún error.

Shikamaru se levantó para mirar el maldito monitor en el que realmente no veía nada, solo formas indefinidas pero que si los doctores decían que ahí había dos bebés tendría que creer.

- No te tienes que asustar - dijo el doctor a la perpleja Akane que aún no reaccionaba ante lo que le decían - Es un embarazo normal, solo tienes que tener en cuenta unos pequeños detalles, si todo va bien incluso el parto será normal.

Todos seguían mirando el monitor, Akane parpadeaba y miraba a los doctores con cara de que no, que era una equivocación cuando un fuerte golpe les hizo mirar a todos en la misma dirección.

- ¿Shikamaru? - preguntó Akane al verlo sentado en el suelo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios._

_Respondiendo al comentario anónimo, muchas gracias. Cierto, la madre de Gaara se llama Karura y yo lo sabía y en principio lo puse bien pero por un fallo que tuve al escribir la escena de Kankuro y Temari le de a reemplazar el nombre de Karura por Temari y lo reemplazó todo, eso me pasa por ir demasiado deprisa y no revisar el capítulo antes de subirlo. Gracias a tu aviso pude deshacer en entuerto, así que dos veces gracias, por el comentario y por avisarme (si es que las prisas no son buenas). Por cierto, me alegra que te gustara._

_Emily, muchas gracias por el comentario, que bien que te gustara el capítulo. En cuanto a la otra historia, siento que no te gusten esas parejas pero espero que otras si y de todas formas espero que la historia si te guste (tu míralos como hago yo, como que son actores y les ha tocado ese guión._

_Espero que hayáis comenzado bien el año. Aún tengo muchos compromisos familiares, intentaré actualizar el martes pero no puedo prometerlo, si no lo haré lo antes posible. Que tengáis una buena semana ¡Matta ne!_


	134. Reflexiones

_Bueno, por fin traigo el siguiente capítulo. Espero que os guste. Veremos las "predicciones" sobre cómo serán los hijos de Shikamaru y lo más importante, a Naruto que también necesita tiempo para sí mismo y de nuevo volver a rehacer sus ideas._

_Tengo que decir que la escena final y algunas otras que se verán en próximos capítulos surgieron gracias a unas ideas que __**H23**__ me envió, muchas gracias por compartirlas conmigo, me ayudaron mucho._

_Aclaración: En el capítulo se menciona el "koto". E__s una caja de resonancia rectangular, de madera, también llamada "arpa japonesa"._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Reflexiones**

- ¿Shikamaru? – repitió Akane mientras el chico la miraba desde el suelo con el ceño fruncido.

- Estoy bien, solo que no he mirado al sentarme y me he caído.

- ¿Quieres salir a que te dé un poco el aire? – preguntó el doctor acercándose y ofreciéndole la mano para que se levantara.

- No, estoy bien, es que estaba mirando el monitor y... no me he desmayado, solo me caí.

- Ya – comentó el doctor con cara de no creerlo – Bueno, creo que os vamos a dejar unos minutos a solas, seguro que queréis hablar ¿Queréis que le dé la noticia a las señoras de ahí fuera?

- ¿Mi madre ya lo sabe, verdad? – preguntó Shikamaru de nuevo en pie.

- Pues sí, algo le comenté.

- Ya me lo imaginaba. Si, claro, confírmeselo ¿No, Akane?

- ¿Eh? – contestó distraída – Si, si, mejor deles usted la noticia.

Los doctores estaban a punto de salir cuando la voz de Akane les detuvo.

- ¿Están seguros de que eso es que son dos? ¿No será un bulto u otra cosa?

- ¿Preferirías que fuese un tumor lo que tienes? – preguntó a su vez el doctor.

- No, claro, por supuesto que no.

Akane miro a Shikamaru que observaba de nuevo el monitor con cara de incredulidad. La primera idea que se le vino a la mente cuando el medico dijo que eran dos fue en que todo sería el doble, el doble de problemas, el doble de gastos, doble de pañales, doble de ropita, doble de biberones... se sintió aterrada pero ahora, al ver la cara de Shikamaru comenzó más a preocuparse por él.  
Desde el primer momento que sospechó que estaba embarazada, Shikamaru había estado a su lado, apoyándola en la decisión que tomase y después, cuando la noticia se supo también estuvo a su lado, dándole apoyo, cuidándola y mimándola. Estuvo con ella en la clínica aguantando su llanto y su depresión, había soportado sus miedos y su inseguridad, había demostrado una paciencia infinita y a pesar de lo problemático que era todo no se había quejado ni una vez. Accedió sin quejarse a el cambio de clase con la dificultad añadida que ello suponía... había sido... perfecto... Akane no encontraba otro adjetivo.

No podía reprocharle nada, otro en su lugar podía haberse negado a aceptarlo, sobre todo después de enterarse de lo que sucedió en la casa de Sasuke, pero Shikamaru no, Shikamaru siguió apoyándola. A él también le había fastidiado la vida el embarazo, no era ella la única en sentir que su vida se había ido a la basura, él también tenía sus planes, planes que desde luego no incluían pasar las noches oyendo a un bebé llorar o cambiando pañales y limpiando babas...

Le veía mirar el monitor con el ceño fruncido, como analizando todo lo que se veía en él, casi como asegurándose de que realmente eran dos o buscando algún error.

Pues ahora le tocaba a ella animarle, estaba claro. Bueno... tampoco podía ser tan horrible... vale si, si lo era.

- Shika...

- Perdona – dejó de mirar el monitor para mirarla a ella - ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Tienes muchas ganas de matarme?

- No ¿Por qué iba a querer matarte?

- Por el lio en el que te he metido.

- No pasa nada, creo que en esto no tienes tú solo la culpa, fue cosa de los dos, además las cosas siempre suceden por alguna razón. Si estás muy asustado aún estamos a tiempo de... de no tenerlos.

- No – contestó rápidamente – Eso ya es imposible, ya los he visto y después de verlos ya no soportaría el remordimiento ¿Estás muy asustada?

- No, que va, me daba miedo estar embarazada pero ya que lo estoy pues me da igual uno que dos, quiero decir que estoy acostumbrada a ocuparme de niños, no me van a dar más trabajo que Ginta y Yusuke juntos, tú no sabes lo que era eso y encima el llorón de Takato y yo era una niña y todo.

- Además me tienes a mí. Somos dos, no lo olvides, no creo que dos críos vayan a poder con dos adultos.

- Claro – sonrió – Y si salen a ti serán de lo más tranquilos.

- Y también está mi madre, ella te ayudará.

- Ya te digo que no me da miedo. Fíjate, casi es mejor así porque si no pues iba a estar muy solo ¿no? Al menos tendrá un hermano y seguro que se van a hacer mucha compañía y podrán jugar y... es que estar solo es horrible...

- Bueno, cuando una cierva tiene gemelos decimos que es señal de buena fortuna. Nuestros hijos van a nacer en primavera y van a ser dos, serán muy afortunados.

Pero Shikamaru parecía aún desanimado y Akane lo notaba.

- No te angusties por el dinero – habló Akane – Ya verás cómo se va a solucionar, de alguna forma... tú mismo lo dijiste... ya verás cómo... – Akane se limpió las lágrimas que mojaban su cara.

- No, no llores, por favor, tienes razón, todo va a salir bien.

- Si es que lloro porque... ¡Es que no veo nada! ¿Tú ves algo en esa pantalla? Porque yo no soy capaz de ver nada de nada.

- No, yo tampoco veo nada, pero parece que esas especies de... renacuajos son nuestros hijos – intentó sonreír.

...

Sakura escuchaba a Ino hablar emocionadísima de la cita que iba a tener con Sasuke e intentaba que no se notase que a ella le molestaba. Más que nada no quería que Ino empezase a pensar que estaba celosa porque no era así, que Sasuke saliese con Ino en una de esas citas concertadas le daba exactamente igual, ya no se sentía atada a Sasuke, ya no dependía de él, por fin podía dedicarse a vivir su vida sin estar todo el día pensando en Sasuke y eso le proporcionaba una agradable sensación; lo que le preocupaban eran otros dos temas, por un lado que Ino estaba realmente ilusionada con todo aquello y no sabía si realmente sería bueno del todo y por otro lado estaba Naruto ¿Cómo reaccionaría ante esa noticia?

Al ver a Naruto andando por el jardín, cabizbajo y ligeramente encorvado sintió una pena tremenda adueñarse de su ánimo. Naruto alzó la vista y las vio y por lo que se veía se acercaba a ellas.

- ¡Naruto! – le llamó Ino al verle - ¡Aquí, aquí!

Naruto se acercó sonriendo.

- ¿A que no sabes una cosa? – le preguntó Ino - ¡Tengo una cita con Sasuke!

- Ino... – la interrumpió Sakura – Quizás a Naruto no le interesa eso.

- Yo sé que si ¿Verdad Naruto? Últimamente somos muy amigos.

- Claro que me interesa, dattebayo, solo que ahora estoy buscando a Shikamaru ¿Sabéis si ha venido ya?

- No, aún no ha llegado – respondió Ino.

- Vaya. Bueno Ino luego hablamos ¿eh? Por cierto ¿Estás contenta?

- Mucho. No es una cita de que yo le guste y eso, es una cita matrimonial, es que un día me dio por ir a un nagodo y me hizo una ficha y fíjate, Sasuke se ha interesado por mí ¿A que es como una película?

- ¡Ya te digo! – sonrió todo lo natural que pudo – Bueno, luego me lo cuentas todo.

Y se giró para marcharse rápidamente de allí. En esos momentos no le apetecía hablar con Ino, seguramente la chica querría contarle muchas cosas, ahora, parece ser que eran muy amigos y todo eso pero no soportaba ni un momento más su propia hipocresía.

- ¡Naruto! – le llamó Sakura haciendo que se detuviese – Espera.

- Dime – contestó sin muchas ganas.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Bien, bien, estoy bien.

- ¿Te gustaría hablar con una amiga?

- Gracias Sakura pero creo que Ino te necesita y yo... yo quiero hablar con Shikamaru.

Sakura se quedó muy preocupada por él, ese no parecía el Naruto de siempre, desde luego que no.

Cuando a Naruto se le metía algo en la cabeza era difícil de sacársela y ahora estaba convencido de que la persona que más le comprendería era Shikamaru. Había hablado con él y sabía que le comprendería, él también había tenido a Sasuke como rival y por lo visto hasta tuvo que soportar que Akane y Sasuke saliesen y todo. Claro que no era lo mismo porque por suerte Ino y Sasuke irían con sus padres, no era una cita en la que pudiesen enrollarse pero... si, seguro que Shikamaru le iba a comprender... necesitaba hablar con él, necesitaba que le dijese como calmaba esa inquietud que le nacía en el estómago y como podría hablar con ella y disimular porque ahora mismo le aterraba tener que hacerlo.

...

Como perteneciente al equipo de natación del instituto y además uno de los mejores, Suigetsu se encontraba rodeado de chicas que se hacían fotos con él y no paraban de preguntarle cosas. Estaba al lado de la piscina cubierta y alejados unos metros se hallaban Karin, Fatora y Juugo mirando todo el espectáculo.

- Lo que le gusta presumir al imbécil este – se quejaba Karin.

- Déjale – respondía Fatora – Es su pequeño momento de gloria.

- ¡Mírale! ¡Y se creerá famoso o algo así! – continuaba gruñendo Karin – Bueno Juugo, nosotras nos vamos, no vamos a estar todo el día mirándole.

- ¿Dónde vais a estar?

- En el club de arte terminando el decorado para el teatrillo de marionetas – respondió Fatora.

- De acuerdo, entonces luego vamos para allá.

Fatora y Juugo se sonrieron y Karin los miró intrigada... últimamente estos dos empezaban a hacerse muy amigos o eso le parecía a ella.

- ¿Por qué no has querido quedarte? – le preguntó Fatora camino del club de arte.

- ¿A que me voy a quedar? ¿Para ver pavonearse al pescado ese? Quédate tú si quieres, puedes hacer compañía a Juugo.

- Te estás pasando Karin, a ti se te ha metido en la cabeza que te tiene manía.

- ¿Quién? ¿Juugo?

- No, Juugo, no, Suigetsu.

- ¡Pero si él mismo lo reconoce!

- Para nada, yo creo que lo hace para llamar tu atención.

- Bah, déjalo, no nos vamos a poner de acuerdo nunca.

- Estás furiosa.

- Siempre que habla me pone furiosa, tiene ese don.

- Eso son los celos.

- ¿Qué celos?

- Los que has sentido al verlo con tanta chica al lado.

- Si vamos, que casi me muero al ver cómo le manoseaban.

- ¿Lo ves? ¿Lo ves?

- ¿Qué?

- Estás celosa, no lo niegues, estás celosa.

- En esos momentos Fatora te confieso que...

- Estabas celosa.

- Que le hubiera dado un par de collejas ¿cómo se puede ser tan... vanidoso?

- Celosa.

- ¡Vale ya! Al final terminaremos discutiendo, como broma ya basta.

- Vale, vale.

En el club de arte estaban Sai, Misaki y Gaara que precisamente salía en el momento en el que ellas entraban.

- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo, Sai? – decía en la puerta Gaara.

- No, no hace falta.

- Bueno, voy a buscar a Hinata a ver si quiere dar una vuelta conmigo y ver los puestos.

- ¿Dónde está? - se interesó Misaki.

- La última vez que la vi estaba enseñando la ceremonia del té a un grupillo.

- Hinata es como muy... elegante ¿verdad? Me encanta.

Gaara sonrió y se marchó, si, Hinata era elegante, distinguida, había sido educada para que fuera así y a Gaara eso le daba un poco de pena porque sabía que su padre la obligaba a ser siempre así, elegante, distinguida, discreta... casi un perfecto adorno para la familia Hyuuga.

Y con su porte elegante y distinguido Gaara la encontró en aquella improvisada sala de té. Además se había vestido con un kimono lo cual acentuaba todo aquel ambiente tradicional y... estaba muy guapa. Al ver a Gaara se levantó y se acercó sonriéndole.

- Al final te han liado ¿verdad? – le dijo Gaara.

- No he sabido decir que no.

- ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta?

- Es que... no se...

- Venga, ahora no hay nadie, vamos a ver los puestos que están poniendo.

- ¿Y si viene alguien?

- No van a venir, ya han venido los que estaban interesados, estas cosas tradicionales no son tan populares.

- Tienes razón. Voy a decirle a Konan que me ausento un poco.

Gaara volvió a sonreír "Que me ausento" esa expresión le hizo gracia, era como si todo ese ambiente tradicional hubiese poseído a Hinata y le cambiaba hasta la forma de hablar.

- ¿Konan también está en eso de las artes tradicionales?

- Si y es muy buena, hace cosas preciosas con el papel y sabe tocar el koto muy bien.

- No lo imaginaba.

Gaara no sabía exactamente que pensar de Konan, no le caía mal, la chica era simpática y agradable y si lo pensaba en realidad ella no le había hecho nada para que la tuviese manía, de no ser porque era amiga de Sasori y Deidara. Ya le habían contado el incidente con Kabuto y Ryuko durante el cumpleaños de Ino y como Sasori había acudido en ayuda de su compañera, eso era bueno pero él no lo había visto y Naruto parecía comenzar a confiar en ese chico, al menos estaba decidido a darle una oportunidad.

Pero aún quedaba en él una especie de desconfianza, no podía olvidar lo que le habían hecho a Hinata tan fácilmente, sería que aún tenía demasiado rencor dentro de él. Estaba claro que era necesario comenzar a cambiar y no quedarse estancado en ese rencor. Si lo pensaba reconocía que él tampoco fue muy amable cuando llegó al instituto, discutió con varios, entre ellos Sasuke y Lee y no había que olvidar que por su culpa Lee terminó cayendo desde bastante altura y se rompió las piernas... también tenía motivos para guardarle rencor, sin embargo Naruto había conseguido cambiarles, a él y a los demás y gracias a Naruto ahora era amigo de todos... Si... tenía que empezar a cambiar su forma de pensar e intentar, como Naruto, dar una oportunidad a ese chico.

- Además también está Ino haciendo arreglo de flores, la verdad es que a su lado yo parezco un poco patosa – continuaba hablando Hinata.

- Seguro que no.

- Estoy un poco preocupada por Naruto.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ino me ha contado que va a tener una cita matrimonial con Sasuke y...

- Ya... entiendo.

Que a Naruto le gustaba Ino ya era algo que todo el mundo sabía, tampoco era muy difícil de averiguar porque Naruto, disimulando era bastante malo, así que aquella noticia no le hizo mucha gracia a Gaara, comprendía que Hinata estuviese preocupada porque él también empezaba a estarlo.

...

Shikamaru y Akane llegaron al instituto a la hora de comer, justo cuando Jisei, Ryuko, Sumire, Ten-Ten, Kiba, Kankuro, Chouji y Shino acababan de colocar las mesas de su aula para comer allí, abrieron la puerta y entraron.

- ¡Por fin! - exclamó Sumire - ¡Anda que no habéis tardado!

- Es verdad, ya era hora - añadió Ten-Ten - Dijisteis que ibais a tardar poco.

- ¿Es que ha habido algún problema? - pregunto Ryuko.

- Hola - saludo Akane - Ay, dejarme que me siente y ahora os cuento.

Jisei observaba a Shikamaru y este se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado muy detenidamente.

- Akane está bien - hablo con desgana y suponiendo que esa era la causa de la curiosidad de la chica - Vamos, el embarazo es de alto riesgo pero está bien.

- ¿De alto riesgo? - se asustó Ryuko.

- Pero no es por nada raro - aclaró Akane - Es solo que lo clasifican así, pero no es grave.

- Pues tu aura esta de lo más revuelta - dijo Jisei mirando de nuevo a Shikamaru.

- Eso también es normal - comentó Akane.

- ¿Pero qué te pasa? - se interesó Ten-Ten - ¿Por qué es un embarazo de alto riesgo? ¿Aun tienes peligro de aborto?

- Bueno si, entre otras cosas.

- ¿Es porque eres muy joven? - preguntó ahora Chouji - He oído decir que a veces eso es un pequeño inconveniente.

- Hombre no es tan joven - opinó Kankuro - Yo se de chicas que se quedaron embarazadas siendo más jovencitas que Akane.

- ¿Es por el azúcar? - se interesó también Kiba.

- A lo mejor solo es que ella es una burra y no se cuida - opinó Sumire - Desde el principio ha sido así.

- No - habló Akane - Bueno, según el tocólogo que tengo, porque tengo un tocólogo y encima es bastante guapo... no os imagináis la vergüenza que he pasado.

- ¿Como de guapo? - la interrogó Sumire.

- A lo que íbamos - interrumpió Shino - Luego habláis del médico ¿Por qué tu embarazo es de alto riesgo?

- Díselo tú, Shika.

- No, mejor lo dices tú.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que pasa? - se impaciento Kiba.

- Nada, nada, solo que... - comenzó a hablar Akane.

- ¡Ah ya se! - exclamo Sumire - Porque aun estas de poco tiempo, creo que hasta no se cuantas semanas se puede producir un aborto espontaneo, es algo normal.

- Es porque vienen dos - hablo ya aburrido de tantas vueltas Shikamaru - Mendokusei.

- ¿Dos? - se oyeron varios gritos a la vez.

- ¿Como que vienen dos? - pregunto Shino acercándose a Shikamaru.

- Pues... que vienen dos.

- ¡Gemelos! - gritó emocionadísima Sumire - ¡Que van a ser gemelos!

- Más bien mellizos - aclaró Akane.

- ¡En machote! - Kiba palmeó la espalda de Shikamaru - Tú las cosas las haces a lo grande ¿Eh?

- Esto si que tiene que ser problemático para ti - rio Chouji.

- ¿Dos? – repetía incrédula Ryuko.

- Ah que estupendo – continuaba emocionadísima Sumire – ¡Dos por el precio de uno!

- ¿Y cómo ha sido eso? – decía Jisei.

- Pues siendo, so lista – replicaba Kankuro – No es tan raro, Temari y yo somos mellizos.

- ¿Será eso contagioso? – reflexionaba Sumire.

- ¡Pero como va a ser contagioso, loca! – la regañaba Ten-Ten.

- ¡Ahhhhhh! – gritaba Sumire - ¡Dos churumbeles!

- ¿Y tú que piensas de esto, Akane? – la interrogó Jisei.

- ¿Pues qué voy a pensar? Que soy la persona más desgraciada del mundo, que nunca me toca nada pero que cuando me toca, me toca.

- ¡Madre mía! – resoplaba Ryuko - ¿Y están seguros?

- Oh, sí, mirad, me han dado las fotos de la ecografía.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó Ten-Ten - ¡La primera foto de tus niños!

Akane sacó dos papeles del tamaño de una fotografía aunque parecían más bien unas fotocopias.

- Este es uno – le pasó la foto a Ryuko – Y este el otro – le dio esta a Jisei.

- ¿Esto son vuestros hijos? – comentó extrañado Kiba – Chico no te ofendas pero parecen...

- No lo digas, Kiba, no lo digas – le advirtió Jisei – A los padres sus hijos suelen pareceres lo más bonito del mundo.

- ¿Pero cómo se tiene que mirar? – cogía uno de los papeles Chouji y lo giraba varias veces.

- Parecen... parecen... ¿Qué parecen? – decía con cara de no ver nada Sumire.

- Renacuajos – contestó Shikamaru – Podéis decirlo claramente, parecen renacuajos.

- Es increíble – comentaba Ten-Ten – Y pensar que esta cosa se convertirá en un bebé.

- Yo iba a decir que parecen huevos fritos rotos – afirmaba Sumire - ¿Te has dado cuenta, Akane de que estamos viendo partes de ti que normalmente nunca veríamos? Esta eres tú por dentro, esto si que es una foto "intima".

- Y luego dicen que la belleza está en el interior – ironizó Kankuro.

- ¿Qué se siente, Akane? – se interesó Ten-Ten - ¿Qué se siente cuando te dicen que son dos?

- Ah no se, yo de momento sentí que tenía que ir al baño. Creo que aún tengo que asimilarlo.

- Dos, Akane... dos – la miraba con pena Ryuko.

- ¿Tu es que no puedes hacer las cosas como los demás? – gruñó Jisei.

- No, yo no, ya lo sabes, yo, si hay que ovular se ovula pero ya que ovulo ¿Para qué voy a expulsar un solo ovulo? Ya que lo hago pues expulso dos, por si acaso.

- Y Shikamaru dio dos veces en la diana – rio Chouji.

- Debe ser que tenía los espermatozoides metidos a presión y a punto de reventar y claro cuando salieron lo hicieron arrasando con todo lo que pillaban – reía también Ten-Ten.

- ¿Te imaginas? – decía Sumire – Dos Shikamarus chiquititos e igualitos... ¡Que monos!

- No son gemelos – aclaró Kankuro – Son mellizos, no serán idénticos, se parecerán lo mismo que dos hermanos cualquiera.

- Que en el caso de los Nara, que todos son iguales – apostilló Akane – quiere decir que serán igualitos, como el resto de los Nara.

- Si – recapacitó Kankuro – Aunque no sean gemelos serán iguales, seguro.

- Es que yo alucino contigo – hablaba Jisei – Ya que te pones a tener dos podían haber sido gemelos pero no, tu no, tú lo tienes que hacer todo difícil, tú mellizos.

- ¿Qué diferencia hay entre gemelos y mellizos? – preguntó Sumire.

- Eso te lo puedo responder yo muy bien – contestó Kankuro – Sakon y Ukon son gemelos y son idénticos porque provienen de un solo óvulo y un solo espermatozoide que en los primeros días accidentalmente se divide en dos pero Temari y yo somos mellizos, provenimos de dos óvulos y dos espermatozoides por eso algunas veces podemos ser chico y chica.

- Lo más seguro es que sean mellizos – intervino Shikamaru – Porque se ven dos placentas y están así, separaditos.

- Aunque podía ser que no – añadió Akane – Por lo visto a veces al dividirse... bah, da igual, en realidad da igual que sean gemelos o mellizos, la cosa es que vienen dos.

- ¿Pero no es emocionante? – Sumire cogió una mano de Akane con las suyas y la miró casi echando estrellitas desde sus ojos – Dos Shikamaru pequeñitos ¿Te los imaginas? Y los dos igualitos que su padre, con una coletita chiquitita y todo el día dormiditos. Ya verás que no te van a dar guerra y tú los vestirás a uno de blanco y a otro de azul, porque recuerda que no serán una persona si no dos y tienes que reconocer su individualidad.

Akane empezaba a mirarla con miedo.

- ¿Por qué a uno de azul y a otro de blanco? – se interesó Ryuko.

- Como el cielo y las nubes ¡Ohhhhhhhh! ¡Van a ser tan monos! Ya los estoy viendo.

- O no – repuso Ten-Ten – Lo mismo no son dos niños.

- Pero sería bonito que fueran dos niños.

- Pues fíjate tú que van a ser dos niñas – refutó Jisei – Yo lo predigo.

- Ya, porque tú lo digas – protestó Sumire – Te recuerdo que tus predicciones no siempre funcionan, que yo dije que Akane se casaría con Shikamaru y tu decías que con Sasuke ¿Y con quien se casó? ¿Eh, eh, eh?

- Vale, en ese caso no acerté pero yo se que no van a ser dos niños, van a ser dos niñas, una igualita que Shikamaru pero con el carácter de Akane y otra igualita que Akane pero más tranquila y hasta un poco llorona, como su padre.

Shikamaru la miró arqueando las cejas.

- Os equivocáis las dos – sentenció Ryuko – Van a ser un niño y una niña.

- Tiene que haber una niña por lo menos para que Shikamaru se queje – confirmó Chouji – Si no, no tiene gracia.

- Claro, una niña para que Akane pueda vestirla como una muñeca y ponerle lacitos – sugirió Ten-Ten – Como solo tiene hermanos seguro que le apetece hacerlo.

- Aunque los niños dicen que son más para las madres y las niñas para los padres – continuó Ryuko – Así que el otro tiene que ser un niño, un niño cariñoso y enmadrado, ya lo veréis, de esos que siempre están pegaditos a su madre.

- Una niña como Shikamaru – proseguía Ten-Ten – Igualita que él, además vaga, floja y muy inteligente.

- Y un niño como Akane, el clásico niño nervioso y travieso – concluía Kiba – Y un poco bruto, esos niños molan.

- Que ponga nerviosa a su hermana y esta no para de decir "mendokuseeeeeei" – reía Kankuro.

- ¡Pues anda que no sois fantasiosos! – se quejaba Sumire – Es mejor mi idea ¿A que si Akane?

La puerta del aula se abrió y Sakura asomó su cabeza con cara de preocupación.

- ¿Está aquí Naruto? – fue lo que dijo.

- No, no está – contestó Kiba.

- ¿Y sabéis dónde está?

- Pues ni idea – dijo Kankuro.

- Pensé que estaría aquí porque quería hablar con Shikamaru.

- ¿Conmigo?

- Si le veis decirle que quiero hablar con él... urgentemente.

- Vale, lo haremos – afirmó Sumire y antes de terminar de hablar Sakura ya se había marchado.

- Algo pasa – afirmó Shino.

- Estará por cualquier sito – comentó Kiba – Sakura es que se pone histérica en seguida.

- ¿Por qué querría hablar conmigo? – se preguntaba Shikamaru.

Terminaron de comer y al salir del aula se encontraron con Gaara.

- ¿Habéis visto a Naruto? – les preguntó.

- ¿Tú también le estás buscando? – preguntó a su vez Kankuro.

- Es que no le vemos por ningún sitio y nos está empezando a preocupar.

- ¿Por qué? – le interrogó Shikamaru - ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Gaara contó a Shikamaru lo de la cita de Ino con Sasuke y lo desanimado que parecía después de enterarse. Sabían que había estado hablando con Sasuke, que precisamente fue él quien se lo dijo y que después vio a Sakura y a Ino, que cruzó unas pocas palabras con ellas y desde entonces nadie le había vuelto a ver. Sakura y Hinata se encontraban realmente intranquilas y Gaara comenzaba también a preocuparse.

- ¿Pero dónde puede haberse ido? – preguntó Sumire.

- ¿Y no le habéis visto por ningún sitio? – interrogó Shino.

- Por ningún sitio, es como si se hubiese ido del instituto.

- A lo mejor es que se ha ido del instituto – comentó Chouji

- ¿Tú crees? – se interesó Jisei.

- No sería la primera vez que lo hace. De pequeño nos largábamos de vez en cuando.

- Pero eso era cuando nos escapábamos de las clases – añadió Kiba.

- Menudos sinvergüenzas que erais – añadió Shino.

- ¿Os escapabais de clase? – curioseó Sumire - ¿Y por qué yo no sabía eso?

- Naruto, Chouji, Shika y yo ¿A que sí, chicos? – declaraba orgulloso Kiba.

- ¡Ya se dónde puede estar! – exclamó Chouji mirando a Shikamaru.

- Sí, creo que tienes razón – dijo este – Puede que esté ahí.

- ¡Ah! – también exclamó Kiba - ¡Sí que puede ser! ¿Verdad?

- ¿Pero dónde? – les miró interrogativa Jisei - ¿Dónde creéis que está?

- Veras – explicó Kiba – Es que cuando hacíamos pellas nos escondíamos en el antiguo colegio, el viejo, era nuestro lugar secreto.

- Y Naruto ha ido allí cada vez que estaba triste o preocupado – añadió Shikamaru – Como cuando Sasuke se fue con Orochimaru.

- Es cierto – también afirmó Chouji – Seguro que está allí.

- ¿Estáis seguros? – se interesó Gaara.

- Hay una probabilidad muy alta de que sea así – respondió Shikamaru – Voy a acercarme a ver.

- Yo también voy – dijo Kiba.

- Vamos todos – propuso Ryuko.

- Si vamos todos lo mismo le molestamos – explicó Jisei – Es mejor que vaya solo uno.

- Voy yo – se apresuró a decir Gaara – Decirme donde está ese colegio.

- Pero... – comenzó a decir Shikamaru.

- Yo le entiendo, entiendo lo que siente y... se lo debo, él me ayudó mucho a mi cuando me mudé a Konoha, gracias a él he tenido amigos, me enseñó a tratar con las personas, a ser humano y comprensivo, a abrirme y a compartir... se lo debo... tengo que hacer algo por él ¿Lo entendéis?

- Seguro que si – dijo Jisei – Tú sabrás escucharle, lo se.

- Decirme donde está ese colegio y como puedo entrar en él.

...

Gaara no tuvo problema en encontrar el colegio ni tampoco como entrar en él. Tal y como le habían explicado, en la parte de atrás había un trozo de pared fácil de saltar y así lo hizo.

Efectivamente Naruto estaba allí, sentado en un viejo y oxidado columpio, se movía un poco, lenta y monótonamente, haciendo que la cadena del columpio, al moverse hiciera un desagradable ruido metálico.

Gaara se acercó a él y se puso delante de él. Naruto, al notar la presencia de alguien tapándole un poco de sol, levantó la vista.

- Así que estabas aquí – dijo Gaara.

- ¿Y qué haces tú aquí, dattebayo?

- Shikamaru, Chouji y Kiba me hablaron de vuestro rincón secreto.

- Pues vaya.

- Estábamos todos preocupados por ti.

- ¿Por mí?

- Llevamos buscándote media mañana. No has comido, ni nada.

Naruto miró inconscientemente su reloj, era cierto, la hora de la comida ya había pasado y ni se había dado cuenta.

- Jo, menudo fallo – comentó. Acaba de descubrir que tenía bastante hambre.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada, solo es que no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Me puse a andar y cuando me di cuenta estaba aquí.

- ¿Tampoco quieres hablar conmigo?

- ¿De qué?

- De cómo te sientes.

- Si no me siento mal, de veras que no, dattebayo es solo que...

- Me han dicho que buscabas a Shikamaru, quizás hubieras preferido que estuviera él aquí, en lugar de mí.

- No, no es eso, es solo que siempre siento que él lo comprende todo.

- También yo te comprendo y se que te sientes como vacío por dentro.

- Si, algo así ¿Tú conoces esa sensación?

- Durante mucho tiempo me sentí así. No te imaginas lo que era para mi ver a Hinata y que ella solo desease que tú la mirases a ella.

- Un poco si puedo, a mi me gustaba Sakura y a Sakura, Sasuke.

- Pero no es lo mismo. Yo quería que tu te fijases en ella, me dolía pero tu eras mi amigo y yo... solo deseaba lo mejor para ella.

- ¿y no sería que tu pensabas que no la merecías?

- Puede ser que también fuera eso. El caso es que cada vez que veía a Hinata mirándote creía morir un poco.

- Vaya...

- ¿Le has dicho a Ino que te gusta?

- Ya lo sabe.

- Pero es una chica muy vanidosa, le gustará oírlo de ti y además varias veces.

- ¿Eso cambiará algo?

- Pues a lo mejor si, quien sabe.

- Si en realidad no estoy mal, ni triste... me alegro mucho por Ino, seguro que está muy animada, de veras que si, dattebayo, que me alegro por ella es solo que me pregunto... ¿Por qué Sasuke siempre me quita todo lo que me importa? ¿Por qué?

- ¿Sabes Naruto que todo el mundo está muy preocupado por ti?

- ¿Por qué?

- Quizás porque has desaparecido, por ejemplo ¿Qué te parece si regresamos y por el camino hablamos un poco de todo esto?

- No hay mucho de que hablar – dijo levantándose del columpio – En realidad Sasuke también me da un poco de pena, eso de que tu padre te obligue a tener citas con posibles esposas tampoco tiene que ser de lo más agradable.

- Anda, regresemos de una vez, antes de que a Sakura y a Hinata les de un ataque.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Muchas gracias por leer, por los comentarios y por las palabras de ánimo, tanto para esta historia como para la nueva que, en cuanto solucione unos problemillas domésticos comenzaré a subir, de momento bastante ha sido con conseguir actualizar esta._

_Gracias __**w.a.t.s. **__por leer y por el comentario. Vale, no te hagas muy mala sangre con Ino, ya verás como pronto entrará en razón, relájate, respira y no te preocupes que no quedó largo el comentario._

_Muchas gracias__** Emily**__ por el comentario y por leer. No sufras mucho por Naruto que pronto Ino reaccionará y en cuanto al otro fic pues espero que lo que te guste sea la historia en sí, yo suelo ver a los personajes como actores y las historias son los guiones que les toca interpretar._

_¡Feliz Año __**Lala-chan**__! Espero que tu también lo pasaras muy bien. Gracias por leer y por comentar, como siempre me llenaste de ánimo. Te deseo lo mismo, que el 2012 solo te traiga cosas buenas._

_Y si por fin consigo que mi vida vuelva a su monotonía supongo que nos veremos en el siguiente ¡Matta ne!_


	135. Un corazón hecho pedazos

_Pues ya traigo un nuevo capítulo. Esta vez es un poco triste, más que nada porque Naruto está bastante confundido pero que nadie se preocupe que él sabrá salir de la confusión que siente. Además tenemos un poco de Sakura, Jisei y... bueno, cosas de los Nara._

_Espero que os guste._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Un corazón hecho pedazos**

Ya se había convertido en una rutina que Sasori y Sakura fuesen por las tardes a estudiar y hacer los deberes a la biblioteca y aunque esta semana era la semana cultural y por tanto no tenían deberes daba igual porque Sakura era una chica concienzuda con la costumbre de estudiar todos los día un poquito y no iba a variar su rutina solo porque no tuviesen clases.

La excepción era que hoy no estudiaba, le era imposible concentrarse. Tenía en la mano un bolígrafo y no paraba de moverlo entre sus dedos y en ocasiones golpeaba suavemente la mesa con él.

- Te dije que no viniéramos hoy a la biblioteca, es absurdo – se quejó Sasori.

- No, si me viene bien, tengo que terminar este libro y hacer el trabajo, si vagueo esta semana luego me faltará tiempo.

- Pero no estás leyendo, ni haciendo nada, solo poniéndote nerviosa.

Sakura suspiró y soltó el bolígrafo.

- Es cierto, estoy perdiendo el tiempo.

- ¿Qué te pasa que estás tan distraída?

- Es por lo de Ino.

- ¿Porque va a salir con el Uchiha? Bueno, que va a tener esa famosa cita matrimonial.

- Si, por eso. No hago nada más que pensarlo.

- ¿Te pones celosa?

- No, no, no pienses eso. A mí me da igual con quien salga Sasuke, bueno, me da igual cualquiera menos Ino.

- No te gustaría que saliera con ninguna de tus amigas.

- Pero no es por celos es... es porque Ino a lo mejor se ilusiona y...

- Estás dando por hecho que Sasuke la va rechazar y a lo mejor no es así.

Sakura se quedó pensativa. Era cierto, daba por hecho que a Sasuke no le iba a interesar Ino pero ¿Y si sí le interesaba? Volvió a suspirar.

- En ese caso me preocuparía aún más.

- ¿Por qué? Quizás es lo que desea tu amiga.

- Ella no sabe lo que quiere últimamente y... es por Naruto.

- ¿Es porque a Naruto le gusta Ino?

- ¿Tu también te has dado cuenta?

- Se ha dado cuenta todo el mundo pero es que, además Stella y Kikyo se han encargado de que así sea. A Kikyo le gusta Deidara y considera a Ino su rival. Una forma de quitarse a una rival de encima es buscarle un "sustituto" ¿Entiendes?

- Eso es muy cruel, es jugar con los sentimientos de la gente.

- No lo creo. Simplemente allana el camino para Naruto.

- Naruto no es un objeto con el que entretener a Ino.

- No pongas esa cara de enojona, tampoco está haciendo nada malo, si lo piensas beneficia a Naruto.

- No quiero que Naruto lo pase mal, él es la mejor persona que conozco y no se lo merece.

- ¿Estás enamorada de Naruto?

- No, no estoy enamorada de él pero le quiero mucho ¿Es que no puedo querer a un amigo sin estar enamorada?

- Me parecía.

- Pues no lo estoy.

- Pues menos mal – Sakura le miró intrigada, como siempre el rostro de Sasori no mostraba nada que la ayudase a descifrar por qué decía esas cosas – Si lo estuvieses me dejaría a mí en una situación muy comprometida.

Sakura se quedó sin saber que decir ¿Significaría eso que él estaba enamorado de ella? No, no podía ser, se conocían desde hacía muy poco, aunque si lo pensaba ella se había enamorado de Sasuke nada más verle, pero no, Sasori, aunque parecía interesado en ella y estaban bien juntos y todo eso no demostraba enamoramiento ninguno.

- Creo que la idea no es apropiada – dijo de pronto el chico.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- De la idea de hablar con Naruto. No creo que sea buena.

- Yo si creo que debería hablar con él, quizás le ayude a desahogarse.

- Tú no eres la persona más apropiada para que el desahogue.

- ¿No? Yo soy su amiga. Hemos sido amigos desde hace muchos años.

- Y durante mucho tiempo ha estado detrás de ti y tú le has rechazado. Hazme caso, no eres la persona más adecuada, no creo que él sienta que te comprendes.

Sakura se quedó pensando, quizás Sasori tuviera razón, no lo iba a negar, pero ella sentía que tenía que hablar con Naruto o no hablarle, sino dejar que él hablase y escucharle.

- ¿Te gustaría ayudarme en una cosa? – preguntó Sasori.

- ¿En qué?

- Es que me he apuntado a un concurso de cortos.

- Eso es estupendo.

- La cosa está difícil, se presenta mucha gente que entiende pero he pensado que me servirá como experiencia.

- Si, seguro que te sirve para aprender.

- ¿Me ayudarías a hacer el corto? Necesito una ayudante.

- Pues claro que si, cuenta conmigo – se sonrieron mutuamente - ¿Y de que va a ir?

- He pensado hacerlo sobre la melancolía.

- ¿Ya has escrito el guión?

- Estoy en ello. Sakura me gustaría que convencieses a una de tus amigas para que sea la protagonista, no tengo con que pagarla pero a lo mejor se divierte.

- Claro ¿Habías pensado en Ino? A ella le haría una ilusión tremenda y se sentiría importante.

- Si, seguro que sí, demasiado importante. En realidad yo había pensado en tu amiga la de los moñitos.

- ¿Ten-Ten?

- Si, es que me encanta su sencillez, es perfecta.

- Bueno, no se... le preguntaré.

- Gracias. Y otra cosa ¿Te gustaría acompañarme el sábado a ver a mi abuela?

- ¿A tu abuela?

- A mi abuela Chiyo, ya te hablé de ella. Tiene una casa, una granjita en el monte, a las afueras de Konoha. Le gustará conocerte.

- Ya recuerdo que me hablaste de ella pero no se, presentarme en su casa...

- Iríamos y volveríamos el mismo día, si quieres, aunque sería mejor volver el domingo.

- Es que no se qué dirían mis padres.

- Entiendo. Pero podemos ir y venir el mismo día, no está tan lejos.

- Creía que la relación con tu abuela era... distante.

- Sí, es cierto, lo es, pero últimamente he estado pensando que debería hacer algo por ella, no se, la pobre sufrió mucho por mi culpa y me ayudó a superar mi adición.

Sakura sonrió y pensó que en el fondo, tras ese aspecto serio y de que no le importaba el mundo que siempre mostraba, en su corazón era una persona muy sensible.

...

Por supuesto la noticia de que iba a tener dos sobrinos encantó a Chiharu que en cuanto llegó a su casa corrió hacia la puerta del jardín que unía las dos casas.

- ¡Chiharu! – La detuvo su madre con un grito - ¡Haz el favor de entrar en casa de tu hermano por la puerta y llamando, como todas las personas!

- Pero voy a ver si tienen abierta la corredera al jardín.

- ¡Que vayas por la puerta de su casa!

- Pero si la tienen abierta es porque no les importa que entremos.

- Da igual. Tu llamas al timbre y esperas a que te abran ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que puedes molestarle? Lo mismo te encuentras a tu hermano en calzoncillos.

- Que desagradable.

- ¿Lo ves? Venga, por la puerta de entrada, vamos.

A regañadientes Chiharu salió de su casa y dio la vuelta al edificio de casa hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada de su hermano y tocó el timbre. No tardó en abrirle Akane e inmediatamente se abrazó entusiasta a ella.

- ¡Hermana! – gritó - ¡Gemelillos! ¡Que fantástico! Vamos a ser una familia llena de cosas buenas, ya lo verás.

- Si tú lo dices.

- ¿Tu que quieres que sean? ¿Dos niños o dos niñas? ¿O niño y niña?

- Me da igual, bastante preocupada estoy ya, si estaba acojonada con el parto imagínate ahora, con tal de que vengan bien y sin problemas me conformo.

- A mí me gustaría que por lo menos uno fuera un niños, son muy brutos pero también más noblotes. Ven, ven, vamos a mi casa que mi madre te tiene una sorpresa.

- ¿Una sorpresa?

- Si, ya verás, te va a encantar.

Cogió a Akane de la mano y comenzó a andar con esta siguiéndola. Nada más salir al jardín Akane escuchó unas voces conocidas.

- ¡Yusuke, Hideki! – exclamó sorprendida.

- ¡Akane! – se acercó corriendo hasta ella Hideki y la abrazó.

- ¿Qué hacéis por aquí?

- Hola Akane – saludó Yusuke.

- Queríamos verte – respondió Yusuke – Y mi madre nos ha traído.

- ¿Está también Maron aquí?

- Está con mi madre, creo que en la cocina – contestó Chiharu.

- ¿Has visto que hermanos más guapos tengo? – dijo Akane revolviendo el pelo de Hideki.

- Ya lo creo, lástima que son tan jóvenes para mí.

- Espera que crezca y ya hablaremos – comentó poniendo voz grave Yusuke.

- ¿Cómo estáis? – se interesó Akane.

- Nosotros estamos bien – respondió Hideki – Takato es el que te echa mucho de menos.

- Si, ya sabes como es – añadió Yusuke – Cuando se acuerda de ti se pone a lloriquear.

Después de achuchar un poco a sus hermanos, Akane se dirigió a ver a Maron. Efectivamente estaba sentada en la cocina, con Yoshino, ambas estaban tomando un té con unas pastas.

- Siéntate – le dijo Yoshino después de los saludos mientras se levantaba ella – Apuesto a que aún no has merendado.

- Iba a hacerlo ahora.

- Pues entonces merienda con nosotras ¿Una taza de leche y que más?

- Dame una pieza de fruta, por ejemplo.

- ¿Eso es lo que tienes que tomar? – preguntó Maron - ¿Llevas la dieta correctamente?

- Si, no te preocupes que me la tomo muy en serio.

- Así me gusta ¿Y pasas hambre?

- No, la verdad es que no, me inflo a comer. Me gustaría comer chocolate y cosas dulces, es lo que peor llevo.

Mientras Maron y Akane hablaban Yoshino salió de la cocina y regresó con una bolsa.

- Toma Akane – le ofreció la bolsa – Te lo hemos comprado Maron y yo. Después de salir del médico fuimos a comer y después de compras.

- ¿Me habéis comprado algo? No teníais que haberlo hecho.

- Ya lo sabemos – contestó Maron – Pero no nos hemos resistido.

- No, yo no puedo aceptarlo.

- Déjate de formalismos – gruñó Yoshino – Ábrelos, estamos deseando volver a verlos.

- ¿Vais a darle "eso"? – entró casi corriendo en la cocina Chiharu - ¡Yo quiero verlos!

Akane cogió la bolsa antes de que Yoshino comenzara a entrar en modo "obedece si no quieres verme enfadada", que ya empezaba a conocer el genio de su suegra. Sacó dos cajas delgadas y alargadas. No estaban envueltas, las dos eran iguales, con las mismas letras impresas y ambas tenían un óvalo transparente en la tapa y se podía ver lo que había en su interior.

- Pero... – Akane las miró perpleja.

- Ábrelas – dijo entusiasmada Maron – Verás que cucada.

- ¿No dijimos que no se tenía que comprar nada todavía?

- Vamos a ser abuelas – replicó Yoshino – Lo hemos visto y no nos hemos podido resistir y da gracias que no hemos comprado todo lo que nos gustaba.

- Pero es muy pronto aún y...

- ¡Que lo abras! – gruñó Chiharu impaciente.

Akane abrió una de las cajas y sonrió emocionada. No se imaginaba que ver aquello le iba a producir tanta emoción.

- Es un pijamita – aclaró Chiharu – Para que mis sobrinitos tengan con qué dormir.

Yoshino sacó la prenda. Era un pijama enterizo, de color amarillo, con los puños, pies y cuello de color blanco y el dibujo de un osito bordado en el centro.

- ¿No es una monada? – comentó Maron – Y el otro es igual pero verde.

Akane abrió la otra caja y sacó el otro pijama, efectivamente era igual salvo que de color verde muy claro.

- Lo hemos escogido de estos colores porque pueden ser tanto para niño como para niña – explicó Yoshino – No lo hemos podido evitar.

Por lo que se veía Yoshino y Maron comenzaban a llevarse bastante bien, pensaba Akane, que lástima que su madre fuera como era.

- ¡Que cosa tan pocholada! – exclamaba Chiharu mirando los dos pijamitas.

- ¿Y Shikamaru? – se interesó Maron.

- Estudiando.

Por tercera vez sonaba el timbre en casa de Shikamaru, lo que le hizo suponer que Akane o bien no estaba o no podía ir a abrir la puerta.

Con gesto de cansancio soltó el lapicero y se levantó. Camino de la puerta bostezó y estiró los brazos.

- Pensé que no había nadie – fue lo que dijo Temari cuando por fin vio la puerta abrirse.

- Perdona, es que creí que iba a abrir Akane.

- ¿Es que tú no puedes abrir, so vago?

- Pesada... Estaba estudiando, se supone que es lo que tengo que hacer. Pasa, Shikato no ha llegado todavía.

- Vale, vale, no te quejes tanto.

- ¿Quieres tomar un té?

- ¿Lo tienes que hacer?

- No, Akane hace litros y litros, creo que ahora se ha enganchado al té.

- ¿Y dónde está?

- Supongo que en casa de mis padres. Siéntate.

Temari se sentó en la pequeña silla que le señalaba. Mientras Shikamaru se ocupa de llenar unos vasos con té ella observó la cocina, desde luego no podía decirse que fuera como las cocinas que salen en la tele pero se veía acogedora en su sencillez, además estaba llena de pequeños detalles, seguro que de Akane, unos visillos con florecillas, unos simpáticos botes con caras y un jarrón con flores.

- Como se nota el toque femenino.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Son unas flores muy bonitas.

- ¿Te gustan? Son del jardín, las renuevo a menudo.

- ¿Las pones tú?

- Si ¿Pensabas que lo hacía Akane?

- Pues mira si, esos detalles suelen ser de las mujeres.

- Pues ya ves. Akane no se acerca a las flores, tiene tan mal genio que consigue marchitarlas.

- Desde luego, como eres... Por cierto ¿Tengo que darte la enhorabuena?

- ¿Por?... Ah, ya, por lo de los niños.

- Solo a ti se te ocurre hacerle esa guarrada a Akane. Ya puedes mimarla bien, ahora y después del parto y mantén lejos de ella tus instintos, mira lo que le pasó a mi madre, dicen que dando el pecho no te puedes quedar embarazada... mentira.

- Tranquila, después del parto si se me ocurre acercarme a Akane seguro que me corta las pelotas.

- ¿Y cómo se lo ha tomado?

- No parece que se lo haya tomado muy mal. Soy yo el que estoy acojonado.

- ¿Y eso?

- Tengo terror. De pronto me he dado cuenta de todo lo que se me viene encima.

- ¿Y no te habías dado cuenta antes? Eres bastante lento, genio.

- Que problemático que es todo... Yo... no se, al principio no es que no me asustara pero pensé que no sería demasiado problemático, era un niño y Akane es muy activa y... yo que se. Mi padre decía que me estaba agarrando al niño para tener a Akane a mi lado y supongo que tenía razón de alguna forma. Pero ahora... son dos, de pronto me he dado cuenta de que son dos, dos pequeñas personas que van a depender de mí y... dos. Creía que aunque pasáramos un poco de estrecheces podríamos tener un hijo, no lo veía fácil pero contaba con varias cosas pero dos... no se como vamos a poder apañárnosla.

- ¿Vas a ponerte a llorar?

- Más quisieras tu para poder reírte de mí – se oyó como abrían la puerta de la calle – Mira, ahí tienes a Shikato ¡Shikato, estamos en la cocina!

- ¡Hola familia! – entró con cara de cansancio - ¡Hombre, Temari! ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- ¿Te molesta de haya venido?

- En absoluto. Necesito un café urgente ¿Ha hecho Akane?

- Si, en la cafetera – respondió Shikamaru.

- Espero que no tengáis a Akane de criada – comentó Temari.

- ¿Qué dices? – respondió Shikato – Esto lo hace ella porque quiere y porque no puede estarse quietecita. Somos nosotros los que somos sus esclavos.

- Espero que así sea, por vuestro bien.

- Bueno ¿Y que te ha traído por aquí? – volvió a preguntar Shikato.

- Tu. Venía a ver si te apetecía salir a dar una vuelta.

- ¿Me estás pidiendo una cita?

- Te estoy diciendo que si te apetece salir a dar una vuelta.

- Es lo mismo.

- No exactamente. Bueno ¿Te apetece o no?

- Claro que me apetece ¿Es que me echabas de menos?

- No particularmente.

- Mentirosa.

- Simplemente me apetecía dar una vuelta y no quería hacerlo sola y me acordé de ti. Y de cualquier forma, te aviso, machito, que no soy una chica que se quede esperando en casita a esperar a que al chico le entren ganas de llamarla.

- ¿Eso significa?

- Que si me apetece salir, salgo, si me apetece invitar a un amigo, lo hago y si me apeteciese tener una cita con un chico le llamo ¿Algún problema?

- No, para nada, chica dura.

- Bueno, yo os voy a dejar – habló Shikamaru levantándose.

- ¿Habéis ido hoy al médico? – preguntó Shikato.

- Si, si hemos ido.

- ¿Y que os ha dicho? ¿Akane está bien?

- Si, Akane está muy bien.

Temari rompió a reír.

- ¿Pasa algo? – curioseó Shikato.

- Mendokusei – suspiró Shikamaru.

- Venga, machote, díselo – le animó Temari.

- Akane... vamos a tener dos.

- ¿Cómo dos? ¿Qué dos?

- Dos centollos si te parece – gruñó Shikamaru – Parece que trae mellizos.

- ¿Quieres decir que...? ¿Qué Akane...? ¿Pero que le has hecho, primo?

- ¿Yo?

- Hombre no, desde luego yo no he sido ¿Qué no tenías bastante con embarzarla de uno? No querías que se te escapará ¿eh, pillín? – sonrió.

- Si, claro, en eso estaba yo pensando.

- Desde luego primo, para lo flojo que eres tu quien diría que algo producido por ti podría ser tan espabilado.

- No te burles de él – habló Temari con condescendencia – El pobre está acojonadito.

- Si – volvió a sonreír Shikato – Debe tener los huevos metidos para dentro.

- Pasa de mí, anda, me aburres – se quejó Shikamaru.

- ¿Dónde está Akane?

- Supongo que con mi madre, poniéndome a parir.

- ¿Está muy enfadada?

- No, parece... normal.

- Eso es ahora, espera a que para y verás como si estará enfadada. Voy a saludarla.

- Voy contigo – propuso Temari.

...

Kisuke, sentado en un sillón del salón de su casa, observaba como Iruka explicaba a Jisei porqué había hecho mal uno de los ejercicios.

- Las manos quietecitas y donde yo pueda verlas – les avisó.

- Pero que plasta que eres, anda, pon la televisión y entretente un rato o vete a tomar algo por ahí – gruñó Jisei.

- No quiero, es mi obligación con hermano mayor velar por tu honra.

- ¿Quieres trabajar de carabina? – se burló Iruka.

- Por supuesto, alguien tiene que velar por la decencia de esta familia. No es conveniente que una chica esté a solas con un hombre.

- Iruka no es un hombre – protestó Jisei – Es Iruka.

- Hombre, gracias por lo que me toca – se quejó Iruka.

- Quiero decir que tú no eres un pervertido que vaya a aprovechar para meterme mano.

- ¡Ja! – repuso Kisuke – Eso es lo que tú te crees. Fíate tú de un santo y no corras.

- ¿Estás mosqueado conmigo, Kisuke? – curioseó Iruka.

- No, en realidad no, prefiero que seas tú quien salga con mi hermana que cualquier otro pringadillo, al menos contigo tengo confianza para darte collejas si te pasas.

- Vale ya, Kisuke – protestó Jisei – Tú llevas saliendo años con montones de chicas y no voy yo incordiándote.

- Es distinto, tú eres mi hermana.

- Y ti mi hermano.

- Pues yo no me fio de Iruka, le he visto ligando y tiene mucho peligro.

Jisei miró intrigada a Iruka.

- No le hagas ni caso, no sabe lo que dice.

- Que te cuente lo que liga con eso de que es profesor. A las tías les da mucho morbo jugar a eso del profesor y la alumna.

Jisei volvió a mirar interrogativa a Iruka.

- Si tengo que contar las veces que he ligado con los dedos de las manos – Iruka mostró su mano derecha con los dedos levantados – Entonces, espera que cuente...

- ¿Tienes bastante con los dedos de una mano? – inquirió Jisei.

- Y me sobran, vamos, hasta contando con los muñones me sobran.

- Anda Kisuke, haz algo útil y abre la puerta – dijo Jisei al oír el timbre.

- Ya voy pero cuidadín que os vigilo. Que blando es papá, conmigo teníais que haber dado.

- Bueno Iruka, tu sigue explicándome esto. La verdad es que estas clases particulares me encantan.

- Y a mí es la primera vez que me encanta dar clases sin cobrar.

- Mira por donde al final voy a sacar hasta provecho de todo esto.

- Oye ¿Tú crees que Kisuke está molesto conmigo?

- No, está como siempre. Lo que pasa es que creo que está molesto conmigo, le he quitado a su amigo y compañero de juergas.

_- Hola Ryuko – _oyeron a Kisuke_ - ¿Qué tal estás?_

_- Hola Kisuke ¿Está Jisei?_

_- Si, pasa, pasa. Te veo muy guapa._

- Gracias.

Iruka miró asustado a Jisei.

- No te preocupes, alguna vez tenía que ser.

- ¿Ryuko sabe lo nuestro?

- Pues claro. Mi padre me dio permiso para salir con un pretendiente ¿Crees que no iba a contárselo a mis amigas?

- Hola Jisei – dijo Ryuko al entrar – Perdón ¿Vengo en mal momento?

- Para nada, pasa. Bueno, conocer a Iruka ¿no?

- Hola Ryuko – habló Iruka de la forma más natural posible.

- Hola sensei.

- No me llames sensei, aquí soy Iruka, solo Iruka.

- Si mujer – intervino Kisuke – No te antes con formalidades, mi hermana le mete mano y todo, hay confianza.

- ¡Kisuke! – gruñó Jisei – No le hagas ni caso ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Y Chouji?

- Es que... Ino le ha llamado, ha dicho que tenía que hablar con él.

- ¿Y no has ido tú también?

- Si pero... parece que molestaba a Ino.

- ¡Tócate las narices! – exclamó Jisei – O sea que tu molestabas y te las ido.

Ryuko puso cara de pena.

- No es que yo la molestase pero creo que no quería que yo escuchase lo que le iba a contar.

- Vaya un novio tonto que tienes – añadió Kisuke – Mira que dejar que te fueras.

- No, si él no quería que me fuera pero...

- A Chouji lo que le pasa es que es demasiado bueno, de tan bueno que es ya es tonto, eso si – indicó Jisei.

- ¿Y que os parece si salimos nosotros cuatro a dar una vuelta? – propuso Kisuke – Venga Jisei, no seas aburrida, deja eso ya para mañana. Ryuko necesita un poco de distracción.

- Me parece una buena idea – secundó Iruka, aquella era una situación un poco incómoda, salir a pasear con una de sus alumnas siendo ya formalmente "pretendiente" de otra de ellas no parecía muy normal pero como Jisei había dicho, alguna vez tenía que ser la primera y él tendría que acostumbrarse a frecuentar con los amigos de Jisei, no iba a separarla de ellos.

...

Shikato y Temari estaban a punto de marcharse. Shikaku había llegado hacía unos minutos y enseñaba a Akane la autorización que él mismo había firmado para que Akane pudiese trabajar; como ahora Akane era una Nara él se había convertido en su tutor legal.

- Comienzas el 1 de Noviembre ¿Te parece bien?

- Me parece estupendo ¿Has visto Shikamaru? Aunque sea poco, será una ayuda.

- ¿No será demasiado cansado para Akane? – preguntó este.

- Para nada – contestó Yoshino – A ver si te piensas que vamos a darle a Akane un trabajo duro.

- Shikamaru está un poco asustado con lo de los mellizos – apuntó Chiharu.

- ¿Estás asustado? – se interesó Shikaku.

- Un poco.

- Bueeeeno, pues entonces creo que es el momento de una charla entre Naras. Anda, vamos al bar a charlar.

- ¿Es necesario que te lo lleves al bar? – gruñó Yoshino.

- Por supuesto, los hombres hablamos mejor ante una buena cerveza o sake, ya veremos.

- ¿Vas a llevar a tu hijo a beber? – volvió a gruñir Yoshino.

- Es solo un momento, no te pongas así, ya es un hombre, todo un hombre que va a tener mellizos – dijo cogiendo a su hijo de la nuca – Ven tu con nosotros también, Shikato, no vamos a tardar.

- Pero yo es que iba a salir con Temari a dar una vuelta.

- ¡Bah, no vamos a tardar nada! ¡Solo un traguito! ¡Vamos, ven!

...

Kushina daba vueltas haciendo círculos por el comedor de su casa. Era evidente que estaba nerviosa, apretaba los labios con fuerza y movía continuamente las manos.

- Se va a enterar, te juro que de esta se va a enterar ¡dattebane!

- Siéntate un poco y relájate – le decía Minato sentado desde el sofá.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? ¡No puedo tranquilizarme! ¿Has visto que hora es? Ahora que este se entera, vaya si se entera.

Minato se levantó y la detuvo abrazándola.

- Ya, ya se acabó, no pasa nada, siéntate conmigo.

- ¿Y si le ha pasado algo?

- No le ha pasado nada, solo se ha despistado.

- Me oye, este hoy me oye, vaya que si me oye.

Sin dejar de gruñir y maldecir entre dientes se sentó en el sofá.

- Tu misma dijiste que es una reacción normal.

- Normal si pero podía al meno llamar ¿no?

Se oyeron unas llaves introduciéndose en la cerradura de la puerta y Kushina se levantó rápidamente como si el asiento quemase y corrió a la puerta.

- ¿Crees que estas son horas de venir, ttebane? – gritó furiosa a su hijo.

- Lo siento.

Naruto bajó la mirada, terminó de entrar en la casa y cerró a sus espaldas.

- ¿Lo siento? ¿Lo siento? ¿Es eso lo único que se te ocurre decir? – volvió a gritar Kushina.

- No me he dado cuenta de la hora que era.

- ¿Y para qué quieres el móvil?

- Me quedé sin batería.

- Naruto ¿Te encuentras bien? – se interesó Minato.

- Si, estoy bien. Estoy cansado, voy a dormir.

- ¿Qué te vas a dormir? – bramó Kushina - ¿Así sin cenar ni nada?

- No tengo hambre.

Minato cogió a Kushina del brazo para detenerla, realmente por unos segundos pensó que iba a meterle uno de sus famosos capones. Kushina le miró enfadada y él le devolvió una mirada preocupada.

Mientras Naruto caminó entre ellos de forma lenta y pesada hasta su habitación.

- ¿Por qué me sujetas? – recriminó Kushina a su marido.

- ¿No ves lo decaído que se encuentra?

- Eso me da igual, bueno no me da igual, de eso ya me ocuparé luego pero tiene que entender que no puede venir a estas horas, no puede quedarse toda la tarde por ahí, vete tú a saber dónde, sin dar señales de vida y aparecer como si nada.

- Tú siempre les dices a los padres que hay que saber escuchar a los hijos.

- ¡Ya se lo que les digo, dattebane! ¡Pero se trata de Naruto! ¡Es mi hijo y ahora no soy una psicóloga, soy una madre enfadada, muy enfadada!

- ¿Y si hablamos mejor mañana con él?

- ¿Mañana? ¡Mañana se me habrá pasado el cabreo!

Kushina se dirigió con paso firme hacia la habitación de Naruto; la puerta estaba cerrada aunque eso no fue impedimento para ella que la abrió de par en par y entró. Naruto estaba tumbado en la cama boca abajo, con la cabeza escondida entre la almohada.

- ¿Se puede saber dónde has estado toda la tarde?

- He estado con Gaara – respondió levantando un poco la cabeza.

- Eso ya lo sé, he estado llamando a todos tus amigos, por suerte Kankuro sabía que estabas con su hermano ¿Pero que has estado haciendo?

- Nada – dijo incorporándose y sentándose en la cama – Solo charlando.

- ¿Toda la tarde solamente hablando? ¿De qué hablabais tanto?

- De cosas, dattebayo.

- ¿Es que habéis solucionado el hambre mundial o algo así?

- Déjalo mamá, no he estado haciendo nada malo, solo hablar. Hemos hablado de él, de cómo se siente, de cómo se sentía, de mí, de cómo me siento... se me ha pasado el tiempo sin darme cuenta.

- ¿Es por lo de Ino?

- ¿Qué sabes tú de Ino? – la miró directamente.

- Se que va a tener una cita con Sasuke ¿Es por eso?

Naruto se levantó y se acercó a una estantería donde podían verse un montón de mangas, unas figuritas de su serie favorita y una hucha de arcilla en forma de sapo.

- No es por eso – respondió – Se que a Ino eso la va a ayudar, seguro que se va a poner muy guapa para la cita y se sentirá especial, lo se, la conozco y eso a lo mejor la ayuda a ver lo bonita que es y que si ha sido elegida entre varias chicas será por algo ¿no?

- Entonces ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

- Es por Sasuke, es que no le entiendo, no se qué le pasa, siento que le estoy perdiendo como amigo y no quiero que sea así.

- ¿Estás preocupado por Sasuke, ttebane?

- Creo que se siente muy solo y muy mal.

- ¿Pero a ti que te pasa, dattebane? ¿Es que te has vuelto tonto o algo así? – gritó – Están a punto de quitarte a la chica que te gusta y te da pena tu rival ¡Naruto reacciona!

- ¿Es que no lo entiendes? – gritó él también - ¡Yo no puedo ponerme celoso porque Ino no es mi novia, ni nada!

- ¡Pero tienes que hacer algo, dattebane!

- ¿Qué quieres que haga, dattebayo? ¿Le monto una escena delante de Sasuke? ¿Es eso lo que tengo que hacer?

- ¡No! ¡No quiero que te humilles delante de Sasuke!

- ¿Entonces qué hago? – gritó aún más - ¡Dímelo tu porque yo no lo se! ¡Dímelo!

Naruto dio un golpe a la estantería y la hucha de arcilla con forma de rana cayó de forma estrepitosa contra el suelo. Naruto y Kushina se asustaron los dos y vieron como esta se hacía pedazos y el dinero se esparcía entre ellos.

- ¿Qué hago, mamá? – se lamentó Naruto agachándose - ¿Qué hago? No se lo que me pasa, no sé por qué me duele tanto el pecho, cada vez que pienso en Ino siento como si me oprimiesen – comenzó a recoger lentamente los pedazos de la hucha con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – Pero cuando pienso en Sasuke yo... solo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes... Quiero que Ino se sienta bien y esté contenta y de veras creo que va a ser algo bueno para ella pero no puedo evitar... que me duela y se que a Sasuke no... esto solo va a servir para alejarle más de mí...

Era difícil para Naruto expresar la tremenda confusión que sentía dentro de él. Pensar en Ino, en lo positivo que sería para ella pero en la envidia que a la vez sentía; pensar en Sasuke, en la envidia que le daba pero también a su vez pena por él... todos esos pensamientos no hacía sino dar vueltas en su cabeza de forma continua, mezclándose, formando a su vez ideas cada vez más absurdas.

Kushina sintió romperse su corazón, ver a si a su hijo era más de lo que esperaba. Ahora se sentía completamente impotente porque sus propios consejos no la ayudaban, ni siquiera los quería escuchar. Viendo a Naruto recoger los pedazos rotos de la hucha mientras sollozaba decidió que ya bastaba, no era el momento oportuno para seguir con esa discusión. Se marchó de la habitación y cerró la puerta, Minato la esperaba fuera apoyado en una de la paredes.

- ¿Por qué no me has detenido, ttebane? – le dijo con voz triste.

- Porque cuando te pones así no escuchas a nadie.

- He hecho daño a Naruto ¿Por qué me has dejado?

- ¿Me ibas a haber escuchado?

- Pero...

Kushina comenzó a llorar, Minato se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

- Ya, no pasa nada. Naruto se está haciendo mayor, a todo el mundo le pasa.

Desde su habitación, con la puerta abierta mínimamente, Minako había sido testigo de todo lo acontecido en su familia ¡cómo para no haberse enterado con los gritos de su madre! Ahora se sentía muy mal y con ganas de llorar, no solo llorar, si no de gritar ella también por la rabia que le daba todo eso.

- Todo es culpa de Ino – habló entre dientes – Todo es su culpa.

...

- Bien – decía Yoshino con evidente mal humor – Se acabó el esperar, vamos a cenar. Temari ¿Te quieres quedar con nosotras?

- No gracias, no quiero molestar, será mejor que me marche.

- No molestas, además tenemos cena de sobra ¿verdad Akane? Te puedes cenar lo de mi marido, lo de Shikamaru y lo de Shikato porque ellos hoy no lo harán.

- ¿No les esperamos un poco más?– preguntó Chiharu.

- ¿Te parece que no les hemos esperado ya bastante? Tu padre y sus cosas de "hombres", te juro que no se como le aguanto a veces. Vamos, Temari, Chiharu, ayudarme a poner la mesa y tu Akane siéntate un poco.

- ¿Y qué haremos cuando vengan? – preguntó de nuevo Chiharu.

- No te preocupes que ganas de comer no van a traer, eso te lo aseguro y cuando me vean a mi menos tendrán.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Bueno pues ya está, espero que os haya entretenido. La semana que viene veremos las "consecuencias" de la charla entre los Nara y algo importante para Naruto._

_Muchas gracias por leer, muchas gracias a la gente que comenta y a los que leen y no comentan también, por supuesto que sí._

_Gracias **w.a.t.s**. por el comentario, como siempre me alegró mucho. Pues no, Karin no va a admitir sus celos tan fácilmente. Me temo que hoy te habré hecho de sufrir un poco más con Naruto pero tranquila, todo está en camino._

_**Eda Bravo** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Pues muchas gracias, una gran alegría la que me llevé al ver tu comentario ¡vaya que si! Pues no, no todo el mundo sabe que Akane está embarazada, sus amigos han guardado bien el secreto, Kabuto no lo sabe, quizás porque no le importa, pero pronto se sabrá, como es natural._

_**Emily**, muchísimas gracias. Cierto, hay que mover lo de Sakura y Sasori, pero ahora estamos justo con Naruto e Ino, es donde está el meollo, pero no te preocupes, iré poniendo de ellos, a fin de ellos Sakura será importante para Ino._

_Espero poder actualizar la semana que viene sin problemas. Divertíos mucho ¡Matta ne!_


	136. Sin rendición

_Bueno, llego un poco tarde por diversos inconvenientes surgidos de pronto pero ya está aquí el capítulo, recién sacadito del horno. Espero que os guste._

_Hay varias escenas que pueden parecer un poco de "relleno" pero que tienen su porqué y la última que podríamos decir es la importante y sobretodo las consecuencias que tendrá en Ino._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Sin rendición**

- ¡Vamos, levanta! – la voz de Akane llegaba hasta Shikamaru como si ella estuviese en un sitio muy, muy lejano - ¡Venga o llegarás tarde!

Lentamente abrió los ojos, sentía la cabeza bastante pesada, como espesa y tenía mucha sed.

- ¿Hace falta que grites tanto? – se quejó.

- ¿Qué? ¿Nos encontramos mal?

- Pues la verdad es que... – se incorporó pesadamente mientras se llevaba la mano a la frente – No recuerdo haber bebido tanto como para tener resaca.

- Lo suficiente como para hacer un poco el tonto.

Shikamaru se quitó la mano de la frente y miró confuso a Akane, esta estaba de pie, vestida y arreglada aunque no con su uniforme.

- ¿Hice o dije algo ayer para que estés con esa cara?

- No, más bien es lo que dijiste que ibas a hacer y luego no hiciste.

- ¿Qué dije que iba a hacer? No recuerdo haber prometido nada... o sea, tengo como una idea confusa...

- Es lo que tiene beber sin medida.

- Pero si no bebí mucho, lo que pasa es que no estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo... y nunca en mi vida volveré a beber – dijo tocándose el estómago – Creo que voy a vomitar.

- Bienvenido a mi mundo.

- No se, debió sentarme algo mal – comentó poniéndose en pie, fue cuando se miró y vio que aún estaba vestido aunque tenía los pantalones desabrochados - ¿No me quité los pantalones?

- Te quedaste dormido en el proceso y yo no conseguí hacerlo, pesas demasiado y como me dolían los riñones no quise esforzarme y tu madre andaba regañando a tu padre así que decidí dejarte dormir así.

- Siento si me porté de una forma algo patética. Mi padre quería darme consejos como padre con experiencia y se dejó llevan demasiado por el entusiasmo, al entusiasmo de beber, se entiende.

- ¿Y te dio buenos consejos?

- Pues después de que me dijo lo sensibles que sois las mujeres estando embarazadas creo que la conversación, aún no se como, se dirigió hacia Temari y que tenía pinta de que Shikato no iba a poder con ella. Shikato dijo que los retos difíciles son los mejores y mi padre se tomó eso como una apuesta, así que comenzaron a beber y a discutir y yo bebí para olvidar lo deprimente que eran.

- Bueno, pues que sepas que no lo voy a olvidar.

- ¿Tan enfadada estás?

- ¿El que hayas estado bebiendo con tu padre? No, hombre me hubiera gustado ir a mí y no quedarme en casa como una tonta esperando, pero me refiero a lo que dijiste que iba a hacer cuando llegaste y no hiciste.

- ¿Y se puede saber que dije que iba a hacer?

- Ah, pues trata de recordarlo porque estoy muy rencorosa – dijo entornando los ojos.

- Mendokusei – se quejó el chico.

- Shikamaru, hablando en serio, tienes que hacerme un favor.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Tienes que hablar con Chouji.

- ¿De qué?

- Ayer me llamó Jisei, Ryuko estuvo en su casa y no parecía muy animada. Por lo visto Ino llamó a Chouji o yo que se porque tenía que hablar con él.

- ¿Y cuál es el problema?

- Que no quería hablar con Ryuko y la pobre se sintió desplazada.

- Pero eso es una tontería, Chouji nunca desplazaría a Ryuko, será un malentendido por parte de Ryuko.

- ¿Estás llamando a Ryuko histérica? – gritó de pronto.

- Mendokuseeeei, no, no, por favor no empieces a sacar las cosas de lugar.

- Ah, a lo mejor la histérica soy yo.

- No Akane, son tus hormonas, tranquilízate un poco.

- Tu es que no lo entiendes – de improviso comenzó a tener los ojos llorosos, eso era lo que peor llevaba Shikamaru, esos malditos y bruscos cambios de humor.

Iba a quejarse pero recordó uno de los pocos consejos que logró darle la tarde anterior entre trago y trago _"tienes que comprenderla Shikamaru, su cuerpo ahora es una bomba de hormonas, ni tu, ni yo, podemos imaginar los cambios que se están produciendo dentro de ella, sus órganos se están recolocando, apretujándose para dejar hueco a dos bebés, líquido amniótico, placentas, se siente cansada, agotada, a veces mareada, con náuseas, sus pies comienzan a hincharse, le duele el pecho y sin contar el miedo a que algo vaya mal o al parto... Nosotros no sufrimos nada de eso, lo único que podemos hacer es estar a su lado, lo único que puedes hacer es darle todo tu apoyo y demostrarle que ahora mismo ella es tu prioridad"_

- Está bien, hablaré con él, no te preocupes.

- Es que ya se que Ino tiene problemas y que es vuestra amiga pero Ryuko también los tiene y si se siente sola pues lo mismo eso es la gota que colma su vaso y entra en una depresión y...

- Que si, que no te preocupes – Shikamaru suspiró, menudo drama había organizado en un momento, pues si que era complicado problemático esto del embarazo.

- Vale, confío en ti, no se te olvide. Y que sepas que tu padre está preparando vuestro desayuno en nuestra cocina, le ha mandado tu madre como castigo y ha dicho que tenéis que dejar la cocina como los chorros del oro, que ya que estáis, que limpiéis por detrás de la cocina y el frigorífico que se acumula mucha mierda, que yo no estoy para ciertos trabajos y que la casa tiene que estar bien limpita.

- ¿Esto es un castigo?

- Yo me voy a desayunar con tu madre, Chiharu y Temari, ah y que Temari tiene que pasar por su casa a recoger su ropa así que me marcho sin ti.

- ¿Temari está aquí?

- Si, ha pasado aquí la noche y no pienses lo que estás pensando, ha dormido en tu antigua habitación. Ah y no olvides que hoy ponemos la cafetería en el instituto, no te dejes la ropa para vestirte de hippy.

- Vaaaaaale.

Akane abrió la puerta y salía de la habitación, Shikamaru la siguió.

- ¿No me vas a dar un beso de buenos días?

- No se, estoy muy enfadada contigo.

- Pero al menos me tienes que dar los de mis niñas.

- Estás tú muy seguro de que van a ser niñas.

- Por supuesto, para hacer mi vida un poco más problemática.

- Hola parejita – saludó Temari pasando por allí.

- Ho... hola – saludó perplejo Shikamaru, no ya de ver a Temari a esas horas por su casa sino más bien por la ropa que llevaba puesta, o mejor que no llevaba, porque Temari iba vestida con lo que parecía una camiseta de hombre a juzgar por el tamaño y quizás por debajo llevase más ropa pero lo que era por encima no a no ser que se contara la que llevaba en las manos.

- ¿Todavía no te has vestido? – preguntó Akane.

- Es que dejé mi ropa en la habitación de Shikato y venía a recogerla

- ¿No decías que había dormido en mi antigua habitación? – frunció el ceño Shikamaru.

- Si, allí he dormido – respondió la chica - ¿Vas a desayunar? Vamos, que me tienes que contar todo.

- No hay nada que contar, no hay nada que contar – gruñó Akane.

Shikamaru se quedó tratando de procesar lo que había pasado, algo malo para él, sin lugar a dudas y así le encontró Shikato.

- ¿Qué, primo? ¿Una noche movida?

- Para mí no pero por lo que se ve para ti sí.

- Si, seguro – dijo mostrándole las esposas peludas que Shikamaru ya conocía – Toma, creo que esto es de tu mujer y dile que no se las ande dejando a cualquiera.

Shikamaru cogió las esposas, las miró y luego miró a Shikato.

- Mejor no preguntes. Ha sido muy humillante.

- Por tu cara deduzco que Temari las usó contigo y... ¿Decepcionante?

- Esa mujer es una bruja, te lo aseguro, pero esta me la va a pagar, te lo aseguro.

- ¡Ah, ya! – exclamó como quien descubre algo inaudito – Vale, vale, entiendo. Mejor no hablamos del tema ¿no?

- Si, mejor no hablamos. Oye, hoy es el día que montáis una cafetería en el instituto.

- Si, es hoy.

- Pues creo que pasaré a visitaros.

- ¿No vas a la universidad?

- Hoy tengo clase por la tarde, me dará tiempo ¿Qué? ¿Listo para la limpieza?

...

En la clase de 2-2, todas las chicas que pertenecían al grupo de teatro iban de un lado para otro y hablaban sin parar. Algunas se maquillaban, otras se peinaban con mucho esmero y la mayoría terminaban de ponerse sus vestidos de "hippies" llenos de flores, flecos y muchos colores. Como no era una vestimenta muy complicada cada una había cogido todo lo que le parecía que podía servir, chalecos, pantalones campana, blusas anchas... Jisei miró a Sumire terminando de colocarse una falda bastante larga, se veía ligera y estampada con los colores del arco iris, además se había puesto una blusa que se veía era parte del conjunto.

- ¿Y esta ropa tan chula? – le preguntó.

- Era de mi abuela, toda una hippie en sus años mozos.

- Ah mira, cien por cien auténtica.

- Chicas - llamó la atención de todas Ino - ¿Estamos ya todas vestidas? ¿Podemos abrir ya a los chicos?

- Si, si - contestaron varias - Ábreles.

Ino así lo hizo y se escucharon las quejas de varios chicos que protestaban por lo tardonas que eran y que ya era hora que les dejaran pasar.

- ¿A ver que guapos estáis? – se interesó Sumire - ¡Eh, Naruto! ¡Paz hermano!

- ¡Como molas, Sumire! – le respondió este.

- Más bien parece envuelta en la bandera del orgullo gay – comentó Kiba.

- Envidia cochina que te da de no tener una ropa tan chula como yo.

- Bueno – habló Akane en voz alta - ¿Estamos todos listos?

- ¡Listos señora! – contestó Lee alzando su puño hasta la altura de su cara y mostrando el dedo pulgar levantado - ¡Vamos a demostrar de lo que somos capaces gracias al poder de nuestra juventud!

- ¿Sai, tú has traído tus dibujos?

- Si, los he traído.

- ¿Y tu Sumire las fotografías?

- ¡Si! ¡Todo listo!

- Pues entonces vamos a hacer un sorteo para dividirnos, unos irán al salón de actos a ir colocando las fotos y los dibujos y otros empezarán a preparar la cafetería, nos han dado el barracón 14, donde ayer montaron una cafetería los de 2-3 y nos han dejado montada la cocina.

- Vaya, que amabilidad – repuso Temari.

- Eso hay que agradecérselo a Hinata – respondió Gaara – Fue ella quien se lo pidió.

- ¡Bien hecho Hinata! – la alentó Naruto.

- N-no fue nada, solo quise ayudar.

- ¡Y lo has hecho genial! – confirmó también Kiba.

La mayoría de ellos fueron a abrir la cafetería y, por sorteo, a Sumire, Kankuro, Sakura, Lee, Kiba y Gaara les tocó ir a la exposición durante el primer turno.

- ¡Los huevos! - exclamaba Akane en la improvisada cocina de la cafetería - Mira que lo sabía, se nos han olvidado los huevos.

- Bueno no te preocupes, no pasa nada - decía Shikamaru – Te pones demasiado tensa por cualquier cosa.

- Pero necesitamos huevos para hacer el bizcocho.

- Tranquilízate - repetía Ino - Ahora vamos a la cafetería, seguro que nos venden una docena. A ver, chicos - dijo en voz alta - Necesito un voluntario para ir a pedir huevos a la cafetería, tú mismo, Neji ¿Algún problema?

- No, no, ninguno. Ya voy.

Como había dicho Ino, en la cafetería del instituto no tuvieron inconveniente en dale una docena de huevos. Neji se dirigía de nuevo a su cafetería, miró el cielo, se había levantado aire, el tiempo estaba empezando a cambiar, dentro de poco comenzaría a hacer frio, ya casi tenían el invierno encima.

Iba enfrascado en sus pensamientos, intentando organizar su horario de forma que pudiera encontrar algún momento para practicar kendo ya que quedaban pocas semanas para el campeonato anual, cuando de repente vio venir un cuerpo a bastante velocidad y sin tiempo a esquivarlo chocó contra él de forma violenta haciéndole perder el equilibrio y casi caer. En un acto reflejo soltó la bolsa con los huevos e intentó sujetar a la persona con la que había chocado pero sin suerte.

- ¡Maldita sea, mira por donde vas! - le gritó una voz femenina.

¿Que mirara por donde iba? Si él iba mirando perfectamente por donde iba, era ella la que se había abalanzado como un misil.

- ¿Stella? Lo siento, no te había visto - le dijo ofreciéndole una mano - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- ¿Tú crees que estoy bien? - contestó la chica con bastante enfado mientras cogía la mano del chico y se levantaba - ¡Menudo golpe que me he dado!

Neji miraba la bolsa con los huevos rotos en el suelo, Stella dirigió su mirada hacia la bolsa, luego miró a Neji y de nuevo la bolsa, se podían ver perfectamente que dentro había huevos rotos.

- ¿Te he roto los huevos? - Y comenzó a reír.

- No le veo la gracia a que me rompas los huevos - respondió secamente Neji.

La risa de la chica se hizo aún más escandalosa.

- ¡Te he roto los huevos! ¿Lo pillas? ¡Los huevos!

Neji la miraba totalmente asombrado, no si, pillarlo lo pillaba pero no le veía la gracia. Se inclinó y recogió la bolsa del suelo.

- Bueno Stella me marcho a por mas huevos.

- ¡Stella! - gritó Kikyo corriendo hasta ellos - ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- Ah, Kikyo, no pasa nada, solo Neji que ha tropezado conmigo y me ha tirado - se quedó observando muy seria a Neji - ¿De qué vas vestido?

- Se supone que de hippie.

- ¿Te ha pasado algo, Stella? ¿Te has hecho daño? - seguía preocupada Kikyo.

- No, estoy bien, pero le he roto los huevos a él.

- Se refiere a estos - añadió Neji levantando la bolsa.

- ¿Y eso de ir de hippie es alguna nueva moda? - insistía Stella a Neji.

- No. Es que mi grupo de teatro ha montado una cafetería temática "flower and peace", pasaos luego por ahí, tendremos bizcocho, para eso queremos los huevos.

- ¿Tenéis batidos de vainilla? - preguntó Stella.

- Supongo que si, tenemos varias cosas.

- Me encantan. Si me invitas a uno te perdono el empujón.

- Stella, por favor, no tengas tanta cara - habló por lo bajo Kikyo y medio riendo, como si ambas estuvieran maquinando algo - Venga Stella, vámonos que llegamos tarde,

- ¡Es cierto! – exclamó – Luego nos vemos, senpai.

Stella y Kikyo se marcharon juntas murmurando y riéndose en voz baja. Por unos instantes Neji pensó que aquel encontronazo no había sido fortuito.

Iba a emprender el camino de vuelta a la cafetería cuando vio a Shikamaru caminar a su encuentro.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a tus huevos, Neji? – preguntó con su habitual desgana.

- He tenido un incidente con Stella y por favor no empieces a burlarte sobre que me ha roto los huevos.

- Ah no, no pensaba hacerlo. Entiendo entonces que no tienes huevos... me refiero a los que necesitamos.

- No – contestó molesto – No tengo los huevos que necesitáis.

- ¿Estás tú muy suspicaz o es cosas mía? Bueno, es igual, mira ya que tienes que volver a por mas huevos a ver si te pueden dar un poco de licor de menta sin alcohol, por supuesto. Es que Akane dice que quiere hacer una tarta.

- No teniamos prevista esa tarta ¿Tenemos todos los ingredientes o falta alguno más?

- ¡Y yo que se! Mira, Akane quiere licor de menta y yo le busco licor de menta ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué me salgan las niñas con una marca en forma de tarta en la frente? Ahora si quieres voy yo.

- No, déjalo, ya voy yo.

- ¡Shikamaru! - oyó llamarle a Ginta, se giró y efectivamente, venía hacia él corriendo con una bolsa en una mano - ¡Por fin te encuentro!

- No lo olvides, Neji, dice que con un vasito hay bastante.

- Tranquilo, confía en mí, te conseguiré ese licor de menta - y se marchó para regresar a la cafetería.

- Estupendo - dijo Shikamaru bostezano - pues así no tengo que ir yo ¿Qué pasa, Ginta?

- Tío – habló sofocado Ginta - Tienes que hacerme un favor. Te lo pido por los lazos que nos unen, porque somos hermanos políticos y nos tenemos que apoyar.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Es que mi madre está haciendo limpieza en casa y como Akane se ha ido pues dice que hay más hueco en los armarios y le ha dado por colocarlos.

- ¿Ya ha echado totalmente a Akane de casa?

- Por lo menos a sus cosas. Ahí le ha preparado una caja con un montón de libros y yo que se para que alguien venga a llevárselo.

- Supongo que eso quiere decir que se pondrá en contacto con nosotros para que vayamos a recogerlo.

- Si, bueno, supongo que si. Anda, guárdame esta bolsa.

- ¿Que tiene? - dijo cogiéndola.

- Bueno son cosas mías.

- Pero tengo que asegurarme de que no metas... - Shikamaru había abierto la bolsa y miraba - Ah, ya, revistas guarras.

- No son guarras, es increíble que siendo tú un tío no sepas valorar lo que son.

- Para mi madre son guarras y seguramente para Akane también y si me pilla con esto me empala, ella o mi madre.

- ¿No me las puedes guardar?

- Si, anda, si te las puedo guardar, pero solo hasta que tu madre termine con la limpieza, si en una semana no te las llevas, las tiraré.

- Mira que eres raro.

- ¿Quieres que tu hermana me pille con esto?

- Ella lo comprenderá, entenderá que eres un tío.

- Si va a entender... ¿Y esto que es? - dijo sacando una pequeña bolsa.

- ¡No lo saques! - Ginta le metió la mano en la bolsa - Tío, que nos pueden ver. Es - habló en voz baja acercándose a él - un conejito clitorial.

- ¿Y eso que es?

- Es una cosa para dar gustillo a las tías.

- ¿Y cómo tienes eso?

- Venía de regalo con una revista de sexo para tías. Es que me gusta estar informado para cuando tenga novia, ya sabes la información es oro.

- Ya, ya - respondió Shikamaru alucinado, vaya con los críos de hoy en día, si que estaban preparados.

...

Hana y su madre entraron en la cafetería y se quedaron buscando con la mirada a alguien conocido.

- ¡Hana! - Akane la saludó sonriendo - ¡Que alegría verte por aquí! Y a usted también señora Inuzuka.

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames señora? Oye, te veo muy bien, como más... sanota.

- Si... estoy más "sanota".

- Mamá no le digas esas cosas – se quejó Hana – Esas cosas no se dicen. Hola Akane, es que Kiba nos dijo que podíamos venir, espero que sea cierto.

- Pues claro, pasad, pasad. Kiba ahora mismo no está aquí pero no creo que tarde en llegar.

- ¿Y Shino? – preguntó la madre – Me ha costado un triunfo traer a Hana hasta aquí, así que espero que esté que quiero decirle algo.

- Si, está en la cocina, le diré que ha venido. Ahora mismo os atienden.

Efectivamente no tardó en llegar hasta donde se habían sentado Sai dispuesto a tomarles nota.

- Hola - saludó - ¿Que deseaban tomar?

- Oh, otro chico muy mono - comentó Tsume - ¿A mí me puedes traer una cerveza?

- Lo siento pero no servimos bebidas alcohólicas.

- Bueno pues tráeme lo que tú quieras.

- Tráenos dos refrescos de limón, por favor - indicó Hana.

- Dos refrescos de limón - repitió Sai - ¿Algo para comer?

- ¿Se puede comer? - preguntó la madre.

- Si señora, tenemos desde trozos de tarta, bizcochos, hasta mini-bocadillos.

- A mi tráeme un trozo de tarta - dijo Tsume – Me apetece algo dulce.

- A mí también.

- De acuerdo, enseguida.

Se giró para ir a la barra pero se quedó quieto con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

- Misaki - murmuró.

Misaki acababa de entrar y era recibido por Akane. Sai cambió de rumbo y se acercó a ellos.

- Misaki... qué bueno que hayas venido.

- No me perdería esto por nada del mundo.

Shino era el que ahora se acercaba a la mesa de Hana y Tsume.

- ¿Cómo es que habéis venido? – preguntó después de saludarlas.

- Tenemos el día libre y hemos dicho ¡Vamos a ver a Shino! – contestó Tsume.

- Y a Kiba – añadió Hana.

- A Kiba le veo todos los días

- ¿Qué habéis pedido?

- Dos refrescos de limón y tarta.

- Bien, la tarta la he hecho yo, ya verás, te vas a chupar los dedos.

Quizás fue el tono de voz de usó Shino en esa especie de susurro arrastrado o quizás que se acercó demasiado a ella para decírselo pero Hana se puso repentinamente nerviosa ¿Cómo podía ser que ese crio la estuviese poniendo nerviosa?

...

- ¿Qué lees con tanto interés, Shika? - preguntaba Chouji mientras comía unas patatas fritas detrás de la barra de la improvisada cafetería. Shikamaru, sentado en un taburete ni siquiera levantó la vista.

- Una revista del hermano de Akane. Me ha pedido que le guarde unas cuantas porque su madre está haciendo limpieza.

- ¿Qué clase de revista?

- No se, habla de todo un poco, pero hay cosas realmente curiosas.

- ¿Es una revista de "autoayuda" para adolescentes llena de tías en pelotas? - comentó alarmada Ryuko al lado de Chouji - ¿No me digas que tú lees eso?

- No. Esta no, esta es una revista escrita para mujeres, para que aprendan a potenciar su placer... me resulta curioso.

- Desde luego Shikamaru que no esperaba algo así de ti - parecía reprocharle Ryuko.

- Ah no creas, siempre es bueno aprender. Si quieres luego te la paso Chouji.

- Como te pille un profesor te la vas a cagar - añadió Chouji – Aunque estés casado, eso no les va a importar.

- O si pasa por aquí Akane – añadió Ryuko.

- Por eso no hay peligro. La ha secuestrado Ino y Sumire se ha ido con ellas, creo que van a hablar de quien va a ser la madrina de los niños o algo así.

- Mira tú que pedorra que es Ino – afirmó Chouji – Ya verás que querrá convencer a Akane para ser la madrina de alguno de los niños, pero no sabe que yo seré el padrino ¿A que si, Shika? Y a mí me gustaría que Ryuko fuese la madrina.

- Pero eso no puede ser – negó Ryuko – Porque está la madre de Shikamaru, Chiharu y la madrastra de Akane, ellas son más apropiadas, o sus abuelas, incluso pudiera ser que la madre de Akane diese su brazo a torcer.

- Ahhhh, mendokusei, ya veremos lo que pasa, aún queda medio año.

- Menos Shikamaru – le refutó Ryuko – Al ser dos lo normal es que el embarazo no se lleve a término y se adelante.

- Menuda lata – se quejó Shikamaru – Oye ¿Sabéis lo que es esto? - dijo sacando la bolsita que había con las revistas.

- ¡Shikamaru por favor, guarda eso! - exclamó Ryuko visiblemente avergonzada.

- Vaya así que tu si sabes lo que es ¿eh?

- Se lo que es, pero nunca había visto uno.

- ¿Quieres verlo de cerca?

- No, gracias.

- Creo que necesita una pila.

- Pues parece un juguete - añadió Chouji.

- Y un juguete es ¿o no, Ryuko?

- Por favor, Shikamaru, no me lo enseñes más. Mira, mejor me voy marchando para la sala de exposiciones, ahora me toca turno allí.

- ¿Con quien te toca? – se interesó Chouji.

- Con Sasuke, Ino, Naruto, Sai y Akane. Que se os de bien y tu deja de leer esas cosas.

- ¿Por qué? Quiero aprender, algo me dice que un día de estos Akane me va a hacer un examen.

Shikamaru observó a Ryuko hasta que la vio marchase de allí.

- Oye Chouji ¿Has notado algo en Ryuko?

- ¿Qué tengo que notar?

- ¿Qué pasó ayer con Ino?

- Ah, eso... es que Ino tiene un problema.

- Ino tiene varios problemas.

- Si pero es que quiere que le haga un favor.

- ¿Qué favor?

- Es que... bueno ya sabes como es Ino, que es un poco lianta y por lo visto el otro día sus padres empezaron a preguntarle cosas y ella se puso nerviosa y... y les dijo que estaba saliendo conmigo.

- Ah, menudo rollo ¿no?

- Si, bueno ya sabes que ella no tiene mala intención.

- ¿Y eso es lo que quería decirte?

- Pues si.

- ¿Y no podía habértelo dicho delante de Ryuko?

- Es que le daba vergüenza.

- ¿Y le has dicho que le diga la verdad a sus padres?

- No, es que ella quiere que... vaya a su casa...

- ¿A decírselo tu?

- No.

Shikamaru miró directamente a Chouji a los ojos y este retiró la mirada.

- ¿No me digas que te ha pedido que le sigas el juego?... Espero que te hayas negado.

- Claro yo le he dicho que no.

- Pues menos mal, si no empezaría a preocuparme por los problemas que fueras a tener.

Shikamaru volvió a retomar su lectura con aparente tranquilidad y Chouji le miró con pena ¿Cómo le podía decir que en realidad su contestación fue _"déjame que lo piense"?_ De lo cual ahora seguramente se arrepentía muchísimo pero... ¿Y cómo le decía a Ino que no iba a ayudarla si él nunca sabía negarse a hacer un favor? Si que era todo problemático.

...

En el salón de exposiciones iban entrando alumnos y profesores a ver las fotografías de Sumire y los dibujos de Sai. Este, sentado tras una pequeña mesa se encontraba dibujando, los visitantes se acercaban a él a ver lo que hacía y solían pedirle un dibujo firmado.

Ino disfrutaba mucho explicando cosas de los dibujos y las fotografías que había colgadas a todo aquel que quería escucharla y además informaba de que si querían un dibujo de alguna fotografía suya podían llevarla y por un módico precio, Sai lo haría.

- Bienvenidos – saludaba educadamente a todo el que entraba, fuera quien fuese – Hombre Minako, Chiharu y Momoko, pasad, pasad y disfrutar.

- Hola Ino – saludaron Momoko y Chiharu.

- Hola – saludó también Minako aunque no disimuló lo que le molestaba ver a la compañera de su hermano.

Ino la miró extrañada, Minako se dirigió derecha hacia una de las fotografías, Chiharu y Momoko la siguieron.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Ino? – se interesó Chiharu.

- Pasa que no la soporto.

- ¿A quién? – preguntó ahora Momoko.

- A Ino, es insoportable.

- ¿Ino? – se extrañó la hermana de Sakura – Pero si Ino es muy simpática.

- Es una asquerosa, una presumida y una imbécil.

- Bienvenido – oyeron saludar a Ino – Ah, Touya, si solo eres tú.

- Che, che, tienes que ser amable conmigo, soy un posible cliente, no des mala imagen.

- Anda y ve con tu novia, está allí.

- Touya, Touya – le llamaba Momoko.

Nada más acercarse a las chicas, Touya y Momoko se dieron un pequeño beso.

- ¡Por favor! – se quejó Minako - ¿Tenéis que estar siempre así? Sois de un empalagoso que dais asco.

- Pues si que estás hoy de buen humor – apuntó Chiharu.

- Es que dan asco, todo el día abrazados y besuqueándose.

- No la hagas caso, amor – decía ñoñamente Momoko – Es envida.

- Si, me muero de envida – gruñó Minako.

- ¿Pero qué te pasa de pronto? – se quejó Chiharu – Ha sido entrar aquí y parece que te ha poseído algo.

- Lo que me pasa es que... ¡Todo es culpa de tu hermana! – le reprochó a Touya – Es tan tonta como tú, que no te enteras de nada.

- ¿Pero ahora que te he hecho yo? ¿Y qué te ha hecho Ino?

- ¿Qué que me ha hecho? Por su culpa todo está mal, todo, todo – comenzó a hablar nerviosa – Por su culpa ayer mi madre y Naruto discutieron, todo por su culpa, por su maldita culpa.

- Tranquilízate Minako – habló Chiharu – Estás muy nerviosa.

- ¡Claro que estoy nerviosa! Mi hermano es muy bueno y por culpa de tu hermana...

- ¿Pero a mi que me cuentas de mi hermana? – habló gritando Touya.

- Déjala – intervino Momoko - ¿No ves que no razona? Está como histérica.

- ¡Y tu cállate también! – se encaró a ella Minako – Que eres igual de tonta que tu hermana.

- ¿Qué pasa? – se acercó preocupada por las voces Ino.

- ¡No lo se! – contestó Momoko - ¡Está histérica!

- Todo es culpa tuya – reprochó Minako a Ino medio llorosa – Que lo sepas, todo es tu culpa porque eres una presumida y una... cuece-huevos y una buscona.

- ¿Pero Minako, que te pasa?

- Por tu culpa Naruto se ha pasado la noche llorando, por tu culpa mi madre y Naruto discutieron. Eres muy mala, eres egoísta y caprichosa, una niña mimada y...

- ¡Minako! – la interrumpió Naruto - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué gritas así?

- Creo que a tu hermana le pasa algo, Naruto – dijo Ino.

- ¡Cállate! No eres más que una presumida que se cree el ombligo del mundo y que te crees que puedes despreciar a mi hermano porque tienes una cita con Sasuke, pues que sepas que tu no le gustas a Sasuke y que solo va a salir contigo porque le obligan y sin embargo no te das cuenta de que Naruto te quiere de verdad...

- ¡Minako! – volvió a interrumpirla Naruto - ¡Deja de decir tonterías, dattebayo!

- ¡No son tonterías! Ella es una fresca y una guarra que solo sabe coquetear con cualquier chico que ve...

Ni siquiera lo pensó, simplemente lo hizo y cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde.

Minako le miraba sin dar crédito a lo que había pasado, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una mano en la mejilla.

Todos se habían quedado en silencio.

Naruto se miró la mano, la misma con la que había golpeado a su hermana, no había sido un bofetón fuerte, por suerte había controlado su fuerza pero la había pegado ¿Y por qué? No lo sabía, no lo sabía, no sabía porqué de pronto levantó la mano contra ella.

Cerró el puño y se avergonzó de sí mismo.

En silencio se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Minako aún no reaccionaba. De pronto miró a Ino con rencor y salió corriendo de allí seguida por Chiharu.

Ino se había quedado igual de paralizada ¿Naruto había pegado a su hermana por ella?

Naruto se había ido al lugar más apartado que encontró, allí se sentó en una silla y escondió la cabeza entre las manos... ¿Qué había hecho? Había dado un bofetón a su hermana pequeña ¿Y por qué? Solo porque no soportaba que dijese esas cosas de Ino ¿Por qué?

Oyó unos pasos acercándose a él, una silla que colocaban a su lado y como alguien se sentaba.

- Naruto...

- ¿Sasuke? – dijo incrédulo aún con la cabeza entre las manos.

- ¿Te parece que hablemos?

- ¿De qué?

- De ti, de mi... de tus sentimientos por Ino.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Te vas a burlar de mí? ¿Me vas a decir que siempre seré un segundón y que nunca te venceré en nada?

- No, solo... creo que se cómo te sientes.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y tú qué sabes cómo me siento?

- ¿No estás siendo muy derrotista?

- ¡Déjame en paz, dattebayo!

- No es propio de ti. El Naruto que yo conozco no se deja vencer tan fácilmente.

Naruto levantó la cabeza y le miró. Ahí estaba, Sasuke, su amigo, su rival... ¿Y desde cuándo se rendía él con facilidad? ¿Iba a dejar que Sasuke le superara sin ni siquiera intentarlo? No, por supuesto que no.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Vale, ya se que me he saltado muchas cosas, como lo que pasó entre Shikato y Temari y lo que le dijo Shikamaru a Akane que iba a hacer y no hizo... paciencia que todo se sabrá, simplemente quería ir adelantando un poco la historia de Naruto._

_Muchas gracias por leer, por los comentarios y por los comentarios que no se dejan, vamos, gracias a todos._

_**Lala-chan**__, muchas gracias por leer y por el comentario, tu como siempre diciendo unas cosas bien bonitas. Si, pobre Naruto, bueno, a veces tiene esos momentos de "bajón" pera se recuperará._

_**Emily**__, muchísimas gracias, que bien que te gustara, me alegro mucho. Si, claro, digo yo que cuando Sasori lleva a Sakura a ver a su abuela por algo será ¿no? No te enfades ni con Minako, ni con Ino, ninguna de las dos tiene mala intención._

_Y ya os dejo por hoy. Nos vemos en el siguiente ¡Matta ne!_


	137. El veneno de Kabuto

_Ya está aquí el nuevo capítulo. Ha sido difícil de escoger que escenas poner, tenía demasiadas y cuando me quise dar cuenta algo así como 8000 palabras, así que tuve que empezar a recortar, pero no hay problema, en el siguiente las pondré._

_Como veréis aún se quedan muchas cosas en el aire pero se resolverán muy pronto._

_Espero que os guste._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**El veneno de Kabuto**

Sasuke y Naruto... siempre rivales. Desde pequeños Naruto se había esforzado en superar a Sasuke ¿Y por qué? Porque quería demostrar que él podía valer tanto como el Uchiha. Tener un amigo como Sasuke no era fácil, de pequeño era un niño dulce y encantador y hasta un poco tímido, todo lo contrario al hiperactivo y gritón de Naruto, revoltoso como él solo y siempre sucio, eso era una cosa que Naruto no comprendía ¿por qué Sasuke nunca se ensuciaba? Si jugaban a lo mismo ¿por qué la tierra se pegaba solo a él?

Cuando salían del colegio a menudo sus madres les llevaban al parque y allí siempre lo mismo, si jugaban al balón, Sasuke le ganaba, si jugaban con la arena, Sasuke siempre hacía construcciones más chulas, si era al escondite pus Sasuke siempre le encontraba... daba igual a lo que fuera, Sasuke siempre era el mejor, además tan educado que Kushina no paraba de decírselo a Mikoto y para colmo el favorito de todas las niñas... Pero Naruto no era envidioso, podía ser muchas cosas pero no envidioso, lo que sucedía es que quería superarle, ganarle alguna vez y también que dijesen que él era encantador, lejos de tenerle envidia todo aquello motivaba a Naruto a esforzarse

Y así fueron creciendo y entonces apareció Sakura y a Naruto le gustó pero a Sakura quien le gustaba fue, como no, Sasuke. Ya no solo se trataba de esforzarse por superar a su amigo sino también por llamar la atención de aquella chica... y luego pasó lo que pasó, Sasuke fue cambiando poco a poco y ahora estaban las cosas como estaban.

Naruto sonrió, quizás de pronto creyó ver un indicio de que Sasuke empezaba a volver a ser su amigo, algo en las palabras de Sasuke y en sus ojos le hicieron entender que igual que él siempre se esforzaba por superarle, Sasuke se esforzaba porque no lo hiciera y ahora el reto era Ino. Pero era más que eso, a Naruto le gustaba competir contra Sasuke y a Sasuke le gustaba competir contra Naruto.

- ¡Tienes razón, dattebayo! – se levantó enérgicamente – Te demostraré que no soy un perdedor.

- Oye dobe... no te lo voy a poner fácil.

- Ni yo quiero que lo hagas, teme.

- Que gane el mejor entonces.

Sasuke le vio marcharse, tenía que reconocer que apreciaba a Naruto, siempre había estado a su lado, no entendía por qué, hasta a veces parecía como obsesionado con él pero era lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta que quizás Naruto era el único amigo que no he había dado la espalda y debería cuidarlo... la soledad no era tan buena como él llegó a pensar.

- Has estado genial, Sasuke – escuchó desde el otro lado de la sala.

- Akane... ¿Me has escuchado?

- Por supuesto. Lo siento, no lo he podido evitar – se acercó hasta él y se sentó a su lado.

- Te habré parecido patético.

- ¿Pero que os pasa a los chicos? A la mayoría, quiero decir ¿Por qué os cuesta tanto mostrar vuestros sentimientos? A mí me ha parecido muy bonito que hayas animado a Naruto.

- No le he animado. Solo le he dicho algo obvio.

- Oh si, si lo has hecho y lo has hecho a propósito. Yo ya sabía de debajo de ese caparazón de prepotencia que te pones a veces se esconde un ser humano.

- Debes ser la única que lo piensa.

- Y con Naruto somos dos... por algo se empieza.

- Nunca quise hacerte daño. Siento si me he comportado contigo como un psicópata.

- Ah, ya se que no querías hacerme daño y no te preocupes, que Sasuke Uchiha mostrase interés por mi es algo que me hace sentirme... vanidosa.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- A parte de las náuseas mañaneras, que no se porqué las llaman mañaneras si me duran todo el día, el dolor intenso de pecho, las molestias en los riñones y las repentinas ganas de llorar que me entran pues estoy bastante bien.

- ¿Shikamaru te trata bien?

- Ah sí, muy bien. Está bastante asustado pero el pobre lo intenta sobrellevar, no me quejo.

- ¿Te cuida?

- Mucho.

- Eso... eso está bien.

...

Ino seguía paralizada y sin reaccionar, Sakura se acercó a ella y, agarrándose a su brazo, la obligó a moverse.

- Ven, vamos a sentarnos – le dijo – Sai, por favor, sustituye a Ino en la puerta. Momoko, hazme un favor, ve a la cafetería que hemos montado y dile a Jisei que venga alguien a ayudarnos, que tenemos mucho jaleo.

- Naruto... – habló Ino temblando – Ha pegado a Minako por defenderme a mí.

- Si, ya lo he visto, todos lo hemos visto.

- Pero ha pegado a su hermana por mí.

- Y se estará arrepintiendo un montón.

- Sakura... Ten-Ten dijo que yo le gustaba a Naruto.

- Y le gustas Ino, le gustas.

- Pero eras tú quien le gustaba.

- Pero ahora le gustas tú, está clarísimo ¿Qué más pruebas quieres?

- ¿Por qué ha pegado a Minako?

- Porque te estaba insultando, por eso. Ino, a Naruto le gusta mucho ¿No te acuerdas del regalo que te hizo para tu cumpleaños?

- Lo parece ¿verdad? Yo... algo me lo decía pero...

- Ino tu eres una chica fantástica, guapa, inteligente, graciosa, simpática, buena amiga... le gustas a muchos chicos.

Ino sonrió nerviosa.

- Y le gusto a pesar de... de que sabe como soy.

- Yo creo que es precisamente lo que más le gusta de ti.

- Pero yo no se si él me gusta a mi ¿Y qué hago? Ha pegado a su hermana por mi ¿Debería decirle algo?

- Creo que con una sonrisa será más que suficiente.

- Naruto es muy buen chico.

- Si que lo es.

- Es estupendo, siempre está ayudando a todo el mundo.

- Si, yo confío mucho en él.

- Y además es bastante guapo.

- Y yo no quiero que le hagas daño ¿Me entiendes? No te acerques a él solo porque te sientas halagada, no juegues con él, Ino, te lo advierto, no juegues con él. Naruto es un chico más sensible de lo que todos creemos. Ino, mírame y escúchame.

- Ay que si, no seas pesada.

- Te lo digo en serio, no juegues con sus sentimientos.

- ¿Y quién va a jugar con sus sentimientos?

Sakura no veía bien la cosa, estaba genial que Ino se diese cuenta de que le gustaba a Naruto, precisamente eran ese tipo de cosas las que la animaban pero de ahí a tratar a Naruto como un objeto o un capricho había un mundo.

Lo que Sakura no sospechaba es que Ino sentía latir su corazón de forma acelerada ¿Por qué se ponía así al pensar que le gustaba a Naruto? Era una sensación tan maravillosa y a la vez le producía tanto miedo... ¿Qué sería eso?

...

Chiharu entró en la improvisada cafetería seguida de una llorosa Minako.

- Ven, le pediremos a Shikamaru un chocolate calentito, ya verás que bien te va a sentar.

- Hola chicas – saludó alegre Kiba - ¿Qué te pasa Minako?

Minako miró a Kiba y repentinamente se abrazó a él y rompió a llorar. Kiba miró confuso a Chiharu.

- Naruto me ha pegado – lloriqueó Minako.

- ¿Qué ha hecho qué? V-Vale... cálmate.

Kiba sintió un golpe en la cabeza.

- Suelta a la chica y no te aproveches – le ordenó Jisei.

- Si yo no hago nada, de verdad.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Ten-Ten.

- Minako se ha puesto a gritar a Ino y Naruto le ha dado un bofetón.

- ¿Eso ha hecho Naruto? – dijo Hinata que también se había acercado – No me lo puedo creer.

- Pues es cierto – sollozó Minako – ¡Me odia!

- Ven – Hinata la intentó separar suavemente de Kiba – ¿Quieres contarme a mí lo que ha pasado?

Minako se separó de Kiba y se abrazó a Hinata.

- Mejor salir a dar un paseo – propuso Jisei – Aquí estamos llamando mucho la atención.

- Que raro – comentaba Ten-Ten a Jisei – Es extraño que Naruto pegue a Minako ¿No crees?

- Vete tu a saber lo que habrá pasado.

En esos momentos en la cocina tenían bastante jaleo, parecía que la cafetería había sido todo un éxito y Sumire y Shikamaru, encargados en ese turno de la cocina no daban abasto con los pedidos.

De pronto Naruto entró como una exhalación abordando prácticamente a Shikamaru.

- Ha venido mi hermana con tu hermana ¿verdad? - dijo con nervioso.

- Pues no lo se, yo no las he visto.

- Si, si han venido, me lo ha dicho Ten-Ten.

- ¿Entonces para qué me preguntas a mí?

- ¿Es que no sabes lo que ha pasado?

- ¿Ha pasado algo? – preguntó Sumire.

- Si, si ha pasado y ahora Minako debe estar muy enfadada conmigo.

Shikamaru le miró tratando de adivinar porqué razón Naruto le contaba aquello precisamente a él.

- Pues no las he visto – respondió.

- Yo si las he visto entrar – dijo Kankuro – Vengo a sustituirte Shikamaru.

- ¿Ya? ¿No estabas en tu descanso?

- Si – sonrió mirando a Sumire – Ya he descansado y estoy repleto de energía.

- Eso no lo dudo – se estiró Shikamaru – Bueno pues todo tuyo.

- Estupendo porque así podemos hablar – dijo Naruto - ¿O que tienes que hacer?

- Anda vamos y me cuentas todo esa historia.

- ¿Ha pasado algo? – preguntó Kankuro cuando sus dos compañeros se hubieron marchado.

- No se, creo que si o no, no lo se, algo con la hermana de Naruto.

- La verdad es que Minako ha entrado llorando a la cafetería, pero no se lo que ha pasado, Jisei, Ten-Ten y Hinata parece que se han ocupado de todo.

- ¡Y yo me lo he perdido! Que rabia me da, me lo pierdo todo. Oyes ¿A que ha quedado muy bien la sala de exposiciones? Claro que ha sido gracias a la ayuda de Konan, que suerte que pasara por allí y nos ayudara tan amablemente ¿Tu sabías lo amable que es Konan? Yo no tenía ni idea pero más maja que es y más simpática y también Pain, él es más seco, habla menos pero nos ayudó también, yo no me imaginaba que iban a ayudarnos, la verdad me ha sorprendido bastante...

- Sumire... - empezó a decir el chico con cara de susto - ¡El aceite!

- ¿Que aceite?

- ¡La sartén! está ardiendo.

Sumire pegó un grito y se puso a dar saltos nerviosos mirando las llamas que se veían bailar en la sartén.

- ¡El aceite! Ay, ay, ay... ¿Qué hacemos?

- Trae algo para tapar la sartén.

Antes de que Sumire pudiera responder Kankuro ya había cogido otra sartén y tapaba con ella la que estaba en el fuego mientras giraba el mando para apagar el fogón.

- ¿Ya está? - preguntó asustada Sumire.

- Abre la ventana que aquí va a salir mucho humo.

Kankuro había sido rápido asfixiando el fuego de la sartén, además que se le ocurrió sacar las dos sartenes cerradas para destaparlas al aire libre y que el humo no invadiese la pequeña cocina. Sumire le miraba angustiada mientras algunos profesores se acercaron al ver el humo.

- No ha pasado nada - explicaba Kankuro - Había bastante humo y he preferido sacar la sartén para no asfixiarnos.

- Muchas gracias, Kankuro - le decía Sumire cuando los profesores se marcharon - Menos mal que estabas tú para solucionarlo yo no habría sabido que hacer.

- Seguro que si.

- Soy un desastre ¿verdad? Siempre estoy haciendo alguna tontería.

Kankuro la miró, nunca había visto a esa alegre chica tan decaída, él que pensaba que era la chica de la felicidad eterna.

- Estas cosas le pasan a muchas personas.

- Si pero es que a mi me pasan todas. Podía haber provocado un incendio o algo ¿Se puede ser más patosa que yo?

- Eh, eh, no ha pasado nada.

- Pero porque tú estabas allí que si no...

- Creo que ha pasado porque yo te he distraído.

- ¿Que ha sucedido? - preguntó alarmado Gaara al entrar en la cocina.

- ¡Gaara! ¡Casi os mato!

- Pues no eres tu exagerada - comentó Kankuro - No ha sido nada, el aceite que se prendió pero ya está, tapando la sartén se acabó el fuego, solo que saqué las sartenes fuera para que no respirásemos el humo.

- ¿Pero estáis bien?

- Pues claro, Sumire algo nerviosa y las sartenes... bueno, creo que esta no las vamos a poder usar más.

- ¡Si es que soy muy desastrosa!

- ¿Qué pasa? - se acercó también Jisei.

- Nada, un pequeño incidente - explicó Gaara - Por suerte se ha quedado en un susto. Anda Sumire ¿Por qué no te vas a dar una vuelta y te tranquilizas?

- No, no, yo me quedo ayudar, además este es mi turno.

- No pasa nada Sumire, estás muy alterada, es mejor que te tranquilices un poco, llévatela Kankuro.

- ¡Pero hay mucho jaleo!

- Uh, pero Gaara y yo podemos con esto ¿A que si, Gaara?

...

Temari había ido a la sala de exposiciones como "ayuda". No sabía lo que había pasado, solo que le dijeron que necesitaban ayuda y ella era el refuerzo que acudía. Encontró a Sai en la puerta.

- Ya estoy aquí – dijo.

- Estupendo – sonrió – Quédate tu aquí en la puerta, es que me han pedido unos dibujos y se me están acumulando.

- ¿Y los demás?

- No creo que tarden en venir.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Nada importante, solo una riña entre hermanos.

- Bueno vale, creo que me enteraré más tarde.

Temari tomó el puesto de Sai y este regresó a sus dibujos. No llevaba mucho tiempo cuando Akane se acercó a ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ya ha cambiado el turno?

- No, me mandan a ayudar. Oye ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

- Pues es que supongo que Naruto ha ido a buscar a su hermana, me imagino y Sakura está hablando con Ino, por cierto, que ya tardan demasiado.

- ¿Se puede saber que ha pasado?

- Ah sí, si se puede. La hermana de Naruto vino y arremetió contra Ino llamándola de todo, por lo visto eso de que tenga una cita con Sasuke no lo lleva muy bien, entre otras cosas; Naruto vino, se pusieron a discutir y zas, de pronto le dio un bofetón.

- ¿A Ino?

- No, a su hermana. Luego ha estado hablando con Sasuke y se ha marchado, me imagino que a buscar a su hermana que se fue la pobre llorando.

- Vaya... y yo me lo he perdido.

- Ya estamos de vuelta – dijo alegre, como siempre Ino - ¿Qué haces aquí, Temari?

- Creo que sustituyéndote.

- Ah, pues ya no hace falta que sigas, ya he vuelto.

- Vale, como quieras.

- Akane – habló Sakura - ¿No es tu hora ya de descanso?

- Aún no estoy cansada.

- Da igual, los turnos hay que respetarlos. Además, mírate los pies, se te están hinchando.

- Que porquería – dijo mirándoselos - ¿Pues no es cierto? Pues si empiezo ya así ¿Qué será de mi cuando esté de ocho meses?

- Es porque llevas toda la mañana de pié – afirmó Sakura.

- Que no, que no, que me he sentado. Fíjate tu... esto del embarazo es una verdadera lata.

- Venga, ve a descansar un poco – insistió Sakura.

- Pero si no estoy cansada, si no me dejáis hacer nada ¿cómo voy a estar cansada?

- Venga, haz caso a Sakura que ella sabe mucho – intervino Ino – Además tienes que cuidar mucho a mis sobrinos, no quiero que les pase nada. Venga Temari, acompáñala y que se siente con los pies es alto.

- Jo, que pesadas que sois todas. Me voy, pero por no oíros más.

Akane se marchó gruñendo lo pesadas que eran sus amigas, era cierto, todas la trataban con demasiada delicadeza, a penas la dejaban hacer nada y eso la ponía muy nerviosa, estaba embarazada pero no se había convertido en una inútil. Claro que nadie tenía mala intención, al contrario, así que, suponía que todo era debido a la novedad y que pronto se les pasaría ese repentino interés por su persona.

- ¿Qué tal se portó ayer Shikamaru? – preguntó de improviso Temari – Cuando llegó parecía muy lanzado.

- Calla y no me lo recuerdes, que vergüenza.

- ¿Vergüenza por qué? Estáis casados ¿Qué? ¿Te llevó a las nubes o se quedó en el entresuelo?

- En el sótano fue donde nos quedamos.

- ¿El cohete no despegó? – rió Temari.

- ¡Que va a despegar! Me fue a dar un beso, él así muy decidido pero... o sea, eso fue culpa mía, lo reconozco, es que olía mucho a alcohol y me dio una arcada, entonces me fui al servicio y él dijo que mientras se iría quitando la ropa.

- Ohhhh... que atrevido.

- Si, ya... cuando llegué le encontré con los pantalones a medio quitar y dormido.

- ¿Dormido?

- Como un tronco... no hubo forma de despertarle y mira que lo intenté. Yo que ya me había hecho ilusiones y todo – Temari rompió a reír – Si, ríete, ríete pero a mi no me hizo gracia, yo que me había lavado bien y todo.

- Lo siento, lo siento – decía riéndose – Ay pobre, con lo efusivo que se le veía, yo nunca le había visto tan decidido a... hacer ejercicio – rió más estruendosamente que antes.

- No te rías que no tiene gracia, no sabes como estoy yo últimamente. Tenía que haberle quitado los pantalones en ese momento y haberme aprovechado.

Temari volvió a reír mientras le limpiaba unas lagrimillas que le se escapaban de los ojos.

- Chica, no sabía que estuvieses tan desesperada.

- Si es que no se lo que me pasa, me entran así unos calores por dentro... ¿Y tú qué? Lo tuyo si que tiene miga ¿Por qué razón tu ropa estaba en la habitación de Shikato? ¿Para que querías las esposas? Vosotros hicisteis algo, no me lo niegues, cuenta, cuenta.

- Bueno no hicimos nada o si, no se.

- A ver si te decides.

- Verás, te pedí las esposas porque quería darle una lección.

- ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Esposarle y azotarle?

- No que va. Es que este chico se cree él que me tiene dominada ¿sabes? Se piensa que voy a caer a sus pies y no, aquí la menda es mucha menda.

- Pero si Shikato es un encanto.

- Si, si lo es y un pedorro también que está esperando a que yo me rinda.

- ¿Qué te rindas a qué?

- Se hace el duro conmigo ¿sabes? Pero eso no le vale.

- No me estoy enterando de nada.

- Es una cosa que nos traemos él y yo. El caso es que le acompañé a su habitación y él iba así en plan conquistador como diciendo "¿lo ves? Te dije que caerías, aquí el que mando soy yo" y tal y como yo suponía esperaba a que yo hiciera el primer paso... para demostrar que yo voy detrás de él ¿lo entiendes?

- Más o menos ¿Y qué pasó?

- Hice lo que quería, me acerqué a él... mucho... le miré con cara de querer algo y le besé.

- Madre mía... procura no contarme muchos detalles o me pondré malísima, lo estoy viendo. Pero sigue, sigue.

- Total que él se emocionó... oh, es bueno, es muy bueno besando, eso lo tengo que reconocer. Pero entonces yo le empujé a la cama, le quité la camisa, me quité la mía.

- Ay madre.

- Me las arreglé para tomar la iniciativa. Reconozco que en ese momento parecía yo la desesperada... me quité los pantalones y... le esposé al cabecero de la cama. Luego le quité los suyos, lentamente, torturándole un poco y... No me mires con esos ojos de búho que me estás dando miedo.

- Pues si vieras lo que me está entrando a mi... ¿Y qué pasó?

- Me puse su camiseta y me fui a dormir a la habitación que me había preparado la madre de Shikamaru. Ahí le dejé, esposadito y así supongo que pasó la noche o hasta que descubrió como quitarse las esposas.

- ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Malvada! Eres... eres... ¿Pero por qué le hiciste eso?

- Para que se diera cuenta de que Temari es la que manda y pasa lo que ella quiera que pase. Temari no se deja dominar por ningún hombre.

- Pobrecillo, pues si que debe estar mosqueado.

- Que se aguante un poco y no presuma tanto.

...

Naruto y Shikamaru se habían sentado en las escaleras de la entrada al edificio principal del instituto; por el camino Naruto le había contado lo que había sucedido con Minako y también lo que sentía al pensar que Ino iba a salir con Sasuke.

- Sinceramente Naruto, no deberías preocuparte porque Ino salga con Sasuke, no es una cita de verdad, quiero decir que no es una cita que él le haya pedido porque le gusta.

- ¿Tú crees? ¿Y por qué la ha elegido a ella?

- Pues no lo se pero Sasuke nunca ha demostrado interés por Ino, sería absurdo que lo hiciera ahora.

- Pero me da miedo que Ino se ilusione, ya sabes que siempre le ha gustado Sasuke.

- Sí, es cierto.

- Pues eso.

- Yo no me preocuparía por eso. Puede que a Ino siempre le gustase Sasuke pero hace mucho tiempo que supo que no le gustaría a él.

- Pero ahora van a salir, dattebayo.

- Ino no es tonta, no se va a ilusionar con gustarle ahora a Sasuke. Simplemente debe haberle ilusión que la tengan en cuenta como posible futura esposa para un Uchiha, pero Ino es muy romántica, nunca se casaría solo por esa razón, ella es una princesa, una princesa que busca un príncipe que sea capaz de enfrentarse a dragones por ella ¿lo entiendes, Naruto?

- No... no entiendo lo que me quieres decir.

- Que no te preocupes por eso, que Ino tiene problemas mayores y Sasuke no va a ser un príncipe dispuesto a matar esos dragones.

- ¿De qué hablas, dattebayo?

- Ay Naruto, que bruto que eres a veces, te juro que me aburres.

- ¡Pues habla claro, ttebayo! ¡A ti si que no hay quien te entienda!

- Bah, déjalo.

- Mi madre me va a matar cuando se entere – dijo algo abatido.

- ¿Lo dices por lo de Minako?

- Pues claro ¿Por qué iba a ser si no?

- No lo se, cambias de tema sin avisarme, me vas a volver loco, pesado.

- Shikamaru...

- Dime.

- ¿Qué hago con Minako?

- Ahhhhh, mendokusei... búscala y pídele perdón.

- Pero dijo cosas muy feas a Ino.

- Es tu hermana, piénsalo ¿Qué le dirías tu a una chico que vieras que hace sufrir a tu hermana?

- Le partiría la cara ¡vaya que si!

- Pues eso, ya tienes la respuesta. Haz las paces con ella, seguro que si le pides perdón se calmará.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Por supuesto. Minako es como tú, incapaz de guardar rencor a nadie. Pero...

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Bueno, no se si tú te has dado cuenta pero Minako tiene otra razón para tenerle manía a Ino.

- ¿Si? ¿Mi hermana? ¿Por qué le va a tener manía a Ino?

- Porque está enamorada de Sasuke,

- ¿Ino? – gritó alarmado.

- ¿Por qué gritas tanto? Mendokusei – dijo metiéndose el dedo meñique en el oído – Que escandaloso eres.

- ¿No has dicho que a Ino no le interesaba Sasuke?

- Me refiero a Minako, a Minako le gusta Sasuke, pesado.

- ¿Qué a mi hermana le gusta Sasuke? – volvió a gritar.

- Ahhhhg... que problemático que eres.

- ¿Pero por qué dices eso? ¡Minako es muy niña para él!

- A Minako le gusta Sasuke desde... desde siempre ¿Es que no te habías dado cuenta?

- ¿Yo? Pues no ¡Eso son imaginaciones tuyas, dattebayo! Además, Minako siempre os está abrazando a ti, a Gaara, a Neji, a todos menos a él.

- Pues por eso, Naruto, por eso.

- Pues si le gustara le abrazaría.

- No, si le da vergüenza.

- Minako no sabe lo que es la vergüenza – Shikamaru le miró de forma condescendiente – Además, eso son chiquilladas, Minako es una niña.

- ¿Tu sabes cuantos años tiene tu hermana?

- Pues claro que lo se, dattebayo, es mi hermana, además por casualidad o desgracia comparto el día de mi cumpleaños con ella desde hace 15 años.

- Ah... 15 años ¿A ti a los 15 años no te gustaba alguien, por ejemplo... Sakura?

Naruto se quedó pensando como si tratase de comprender la información que acababa de descubrir.

- ¿Recuerdas como era Sakura con 15 años? – Naruto miró a Shikamaru abriendo mucho los ojos – Tu mismo.

- ¿Entonces quizás Minako estaba celosa de Ino?

- Pudiera ser que eso también le influyera.

- Pero ella es muy pequeña para Sasuke.

- Quizás tú lo veas así, pero que yo sepa se llevan poco más de dos años.

...

Ahora era Ryuko la que estaba en la puerta de la entrada a la exposición. La verdad es que ella no se había enterado de nada de lo que había pasado con Naruto, Ino y Minako, a ella la habían mandado a la segunda planta y de allí no se había movido y había que reconocer que todo era de lo más aburrido.

Ahora por fin le habían cambiado el puesto, ya era hora, porque se sentía de lo más inútil... si, eso, inútil así era como se sentía pero vamos, en general con todo. Había decidido que tenía que hablar seriamente con Chouji y decirle claramente que sabía lo amigo que era de Ino pero que ella se suponía que era su "novia" ¿no? Pues tendría que tratarla como es debido. No es que quisiera parecer una celosa, que se negase a que hablase con su amiga, no, no eran celos, no al menos esa clase de celos, era que no le gustaba sentirse como una acoplada en la vida de Chouji, como una intrusa. Tenía que ser decidida y hablar con él, claro que si, eso sería lo que haría.

Un grupo entraba en el salón y ahora su atención se centró en ellos, sobretodo en el chico que se colocaba las gafas mientras miraba todo con media sonrisilla.

Buscó a sus compañeros con la mirada. Sai seguía dibujando y Sakura parecía distraída hablando con Ino y no darse cuenta de nada.

- Bienvenidos a nuestra exposición - saludó respetuosa al grupo - Por favor, disfrutar de nuestras fotografías y dibujos.

Volvió a buscar a sus compañeros. No, Sasuke no estaba cerca tampoco.

- Bienvenido a nuestra exposición - saludó nerviosa a Kabuto.

- ¿Si me gusta alguna fotografía la puedo comprar? - comentó el chico sonriendo de medio lado.

- Lo siento pero no están en venta.

- ¿Ah no? Que pena ¿Esa eres tú? - señaló una foto que Sumire le había hecho vestida con un traje blanco lleno de encajes.

- Si... soy yo.

- Muy guapa, realmente guapa.

- ¿Que querías, Kabuto? - se acercó rápidamente a él Sakura en cuanto se dio cuenta de su presencia.

- No quiero nada, solo estoy viendo las fotos y hablando tranquilamente con Ryuko ¿A que si?

- No pasa nada, Sakura - se apresuró a hablar Ryuko.

- Eso es, gatita salvaje, no pasa nada - hizo un ademán como para tocar su cara pero Sakura se apartó rápidamente.

- Kabuto, tengo que pedirte que te marches - habló muy serio Sai.

- ¿Por qué? ¿No es esto una exposición para todos?

- Tú no debes entrar aquí y lo sabes.

- ¿Quién me va a echar? ¿Tu? No estoy haciendo nada malo, solo hablo con mi amiga Ryuko ¿A que sí, guapísima?

Kabuto pasó la mano por la cintura de Ryuko y lo siguiente que sintió fue un puño incrustándose en sus costillas.

- Lárgate de aquí, Yakushi - gruñó Sakura.

- Si que eres rápida Haruno, no te he visto venir - se quejó tocándose donde le había golpeado – Y bruta, muy bruta para ser una chica.

- ¡Que te largues!

- Mira por donde te acabas de meter en un lío. No debiste haberme pegado.

- Y tú no debiste tocar a Ryuko.

Aquella escena había producido cierto alboroto y todo el mundo se acercó a ver que es lo que pasaba.

- ¡Vale! - Ino se puso entre Sakura y Kabuto - Ya vamos a dejar esto, solo ha sido un malentendido.

- No guapita, no - sonrió Kabuto - Tu amiga me ha golpeado y acaba de meteros en un lío.

- ¿Ah sí? - Sasuke se acercó a él - ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

- ¿Tú también quieres pegarme?

- Kabuto vete - habló Ino - Por favor, disculpa nuestra mala educación y vete.

- ¿Quieres que olvide que me ha pegado?

- Por favor.

- Ino no te humilles - gruñó Sakura - No merece la pena. Si, le he pegado y como siga con esa actitud volveré a hacerlo.

- Por favor Sakura... deja que se marche tranquilamente, no merece la pena que nos metamos en más líos.

- Ten por seguro que esto lo va a saber la directora, a no ser, querida Sakura, que lleguemos a un acuerdo, tú sabes a lo que me refiero.

- Ya estas corriendo para decírselo - habló entre dientes Sakura - Maldito bicho rastrero.

- Te has metido en un lío, Haruno.

Kabuto se marchó e Ino comenzó a disculparse con las personas que allí había por el desagradable espectáculo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - se dirigió Sai a Ryuko.

- Si, si no ha pasado nada.

- Anda Sakura - le dijo Sasuke - Será mejor que vayas a la cafetería y te tranquilices.

- Estoy muy tranquila, mucho, es que no me puedo creer que haya tenido el descaro de entrar aquí, sabe que no puede hacerlo y encima se atreve a tocar a Ryuko.

- Vale, vale - continuaba Sai - No ha pasado nada. Anda, tú y Ryuko ir a la cafetería.

- No, yo estoy bien - intervino Ryuko - Cumpliré mi turno aquí.

- Pero yo prefiero que vayas a la cafetería.

- ¿Crees que van a volver? - preguntó Ino.

- No me fío de Kabuto. Por favor, Sakura, llévate a Ryuko a la cafetería.

- La acompañaré pero volveré, no voy a esconderme.

- Mira, creo que es mejor que las chicas no estéis aquí - habló Sai - No se, esto es como muy solitario.

- ¿Crees que nos pueden hacer algo? - se asustó Ino.

- Es imposible que nos pase nada - opinó Sakura - No van a ser tan descarados. Kabuto solo quería pincharnos y ya lo ha hecho, no seáis exagerados, estáis sacando todo de quicio. Lo peor es la bronca que nos va a echar Tsunade porque seguro que todo será culpa nuestra.

- ¿Chouji? - oyeron hablar a Ino - Hemos tenido un problema ¿Puedes cambiar el turno a Sasuke?

- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó Sai al verla hablar por el teléfono móvil.

- Si queréis proteger a Ryuko el mejor es Chouji ¿O no?... ¿Qué decías Chouji?... No pasa nada, es que Kabuto ha estado por aquí pero ya está todo controlado... Si... si... si, no te preocupes... vale.

Ino colgó y miró a sus compañeros mirándola fijamente.

- ¿Que os pasa? Ya está solucionado. Ahora vienen.

- ¿Para que les dices nada? - gruñó Sakura.

- Para que lo sepan ¿Es que se lo ibas a ocultar?

- Ahora se van a preocupar y no hay motivo para preocuparse - volvió a gruñir Sakura.

- Si hay motivo para preocuparnos – habló Sai – Yo no entiendo mucho pero juraría que Kabuto ha venido a provocarnos y lo ha conseguido ¿A ti que te pasa con Kabuto? – se dirigió a Sakura.

- ¿A mí?

- Si, hasta yo me doy cuenta de que esto es algo contigo.

Sakura comenzó a pensar que a quien quería provocar Kabuto era a ella... si, seguro, ya lo dijo en la fiesta de Ino... es a ella a la que quería meter en problemas.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios recibidos y también por los no comentarios, las lecturas siempre se agradecen un montón._

_Gracias __**w.a.t.s.,**__ por seguir leyendo y por molestarte en comentar. No te preocupes que ya veas que Naruto y Minako van a hacer las paces, es que no me ha cogido en este capítulo, pero está previsto, los dos son iguales y no son capaces de guardar rencor. Ya sabes que no se me da bien escribir limes, quizás lo intente, pero no puedo prometer nada._

_**Eda Bravo**__ ¡Hola! Gracias por el comentario, me puso muy alegre. Ay, no me digas esas cosas que me voy a poner colorada y además lo mismo termino creyéndome que la historia causa adicción y todo. Muchas gracias a ti por leer y claro, Minako es así, a veces no sabemos controlarnos, a todos nos pasa en ocasiones ¿no?_

_**Emily**__ ¿Qué tal? Gracias por leer y por comentar. Sí, es cierto, Minako se puso nerviosa, pero no tenía mala intención, ni tampoco Naruto, los dos son muy iguales y actúan un poco sin pensar. Lo de Sakura y Sasori hay que esperar a que llegue el fin de semana y como siempre ya ves que soy muy pesada, de todas formas intentaré que el tiempo pase rápido._

_**Lala-chan**__, Muuuchas gracias por el comentario, como siempre y gracias por continuar leyendo. No he tenido tiempo de poner más a Minako porque el capítulo ya era largo pero ya verás que no va a tomar represalias contra Ino, no al menos por esa razón._

_Y esperando que tengáis una buena semana, me despido hasta el próximo ¡Matta ne!_


	138. Y de nuevo volvimos a fastidiarla

_Vale, por fin traigo el siguiente capítulo. Últimamente no se qué me pasa que ando de lo más liada._

_Espero que os guste, veremos la conversación entre Naruto y Minako, algunas cosillas de varios y de nuevo otro incidente, en este caso protagonizado por Naruto, el pobre está bastante alterado por todo._

_Aprovecho para contaros que Sumire, Jisei y Ryuko están de "invitadas" en otro fic, no tienen un papel protagonista, salen poco pero a mí me hace ilusión contarlo. La autora, por supuesto, tiene mi permiso. Gracias __**Tsuchi- chan **__por contar con mis "niñas"._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Y de nuevo volvemos a fastidiarla**

Naruto se separó de Shikamaru que regresó a la cafetería y se puso a buscar a su hermana, él aún no sabía los acontecimientos que acababan de suceder y que le iban a afectar más de lo que nadie esperaba.

Por fin la encontró, estaba junto a Hinata, detrás del edificio principal del instituto, las dos sentadas en el suelo y apoyadas en la pared. Se quedó a una distancia prudencial mirándolas, a Minako se la veía bastante apenada, con las rodillas doblabas y abrazándolas con sus brazos.

Hinata fue la que se dio cuenta de su presencia. Al verle se levantó y se acercó a él.

- ¿Está muy enfadada conmigo? – le preguntó Naruto.

- No, no demasiado. Está más bien molesta consigo misma y algo dolida.

- ¿Me odia?

- No digas tonterías. Ve y habla con ella.

- Muchas gracias Hinata, tu siempre eres muy amable.

- N-no hay de que Naruto, me gusta ayudar.

Naruto se acercó con paso lento a su hermana que parecía fingir que no se daba cuenta y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Minako.

- Estaba buscándote.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para decirme que me he comportado de forma soberbia y que ese carácter no es... lo que sea? ¿Qué te he dejado en ridículo?

- No, no es eso, dattebayo.

- Si, si lo es. Soy una tonta que no piensa, ya lo se, tenía que haberme callado, pero no pienso ir a pedirle perdón a Ino.

- Bueno, como tú quieras.

- ¿Crees que tengo que pedírselo?

- Hombre, le dijiste cosas muy feas, ttebayo.

- Pues la verdad ¿Acaso no se está comportando como una tonta?

- No, es que tiene problemas.

- Ya se que tiene problemas, lo se, va a terapia con mamá y veo el aspecto que tiene ¿Acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta de que es anoréxica? Esa es otra de las razones por las que no la aguanto.

Naruto no dijo nada, no había caso discutir de ese tema con Minako. Como a él, su madre la había llevado a que viera las consecuencias de hacer locuras con tu propio cuerpo y se había quedado bastante traumatizada.

- No he venido para regañarte – dijo con pena.

- ¿Ah no?

- He venido a pedirte perdón. Lo siento mucho Minako, no debía haberte pegado, lo siento un montón, de veras.

- No pasa nada.

- Si pasa, no debí haberte pegado, soy un bruto.

Minako se secó con las manos las lágrimas que salían de nuevo de sus ojos.

- Me dolió ¿sabías?

- Ya lo se. Venga, pégame tu a mí, anda, dame fuerte.

- ¿Para qué? No es que me hayas pegado, es que me has pegado delante de todo el mundo.

- Lo se, lo siento, no me he dado cuenta de nada ¿Me perdonas?

- ¿Por qué te gusta tanto esa chica?

- ¿Por qué no te gusta a ti?

- Porque es tonta, no se da cuenta de nada y porque por su culpa mamá y tu discutisteis anoche y mamá estuvo llorando.

- ¿Mamó lloró? No lo sabía.

- ¿Por qué te gusta una chica como ella? ¿Solo porque es guapa?

- No, en realidad eso no me importa mucho. Me gusta porque es simpática y divertida, porque sabe muchas cosas y es muy buena amiga, siempre está dispuesta a ayudar y me gusta hablar con ella.

- Pues espero que no hagas el tonto como con Sakura.

- Solo tengo que ser su príncipe mata-dragones.

- ¿Lo qué?

- Es una cosa que me ha dicho Shikamaru.

- Naruto, a ver una cosa, a veces Shikamaru habla de forma figurada, o sea, que no te tomes al pie de la letra lo que dice.

- Ya lo se, no soy tonto, dattebayo.

- Pues que tengas suerte.

- ¿Me perdonas entonces?

- Solo si me comprar un helado de dos bolas.

...

Mientras, tanto en la cafetería como en la sala de exposiciones todo parecía volver a la normalidad. Neji atendía la mesa ocupada por Stella y Kikyo.

- Neji - decía Stella mirándole con ojos brillantes - Que guapo que estás vestido así ¿Me das un autógrafo?

- Anda, dime que queréis tomar – la ignoró.

- Bueno pero una foto si ¿a que si? Toma Kikyo - le pasó su móvil - Sácame una foto con un hippy.

- ¿Para qué quieres una foto con un hippy? Es un poco... raro.

- Tú haz la foto y calla.

- No estoy aquí para hacerme fotos ¿Vais a querer algo o no?

- Mira que eres serio – suspiró Stella – No hay manera de que sonrías ¿Es que no sabes?

- Claro que se sonreír, sonrío mucho pero en estos momentos se me acumula el trabajo.

- Oye - oyeron desde la mesa de al lado - Luego nos atiendes ¿vale?

Neji dirigió la mirada hacía donde le habían hablado. Era Shiho que le sonreía y le hacía un gesto con la mano.

- Hola - la saludó - Ahora te atiendo.

Neji se giró bruscamente de nuevo hacia la mesa de Stella cuando notó que chocaba contra algo.

- Lo siento - dijo dándose la vuelta rápidamente para ver a Ayame – Perdona.

- No, lo siento yo, es que no iba mirando.

- Desde luego - dijo Stella - ¿Es que te chocas con todas las chicas o qué?

Neji tomó nota de las dos mesas y se marchó. Ayame y Stella se dirigieron una curiosa mirada entre ellas, Stella de prepotencia y Ayame de reto.

- ¡Será guarra! – comentó Ayame a Shiho – Esta va a por Neji.

- Harían buena pareja, los dos son muy guapos.

- ¿Pero que dices? Tú no entiendes nada.

- ¿Cómo van las clases de matemáticas?

- Bien, si no fuera porque tengo que estar con "esa".

- Puedo darte clases yo, ya te lo dije.

- Si, claro, no si fuera a ser lo mismo.

- El viernes quiero ir al planetario, dicen que se va a ver Saturno bastante bien. Había pensado invitar a Lee, a él parece que le interesan mucho las estrellas.

- A ti te está empezando a gustar Lee.

- Creo que si, es que es un chico tan entusiasta y siempre pone el corazón en todo lo que hace.

- Uhhhh... Shiho y Lee ¡Qué bonito!

- Pero yo no creo que le interese mucho. A él le gustan las chicas como Sakura.

- Tu lo tienes fácil, solo tendrías que quitarte esas gafas y peinarte de otra forma pero yo... como no vaya a operarme las tetas no se qué voy a hacer.

- Pues a mí no me interesa mostrarme como no soy. Es importante ser una misma, si le interesas a un chico tiene que ser como tú eres, imagínate si no fingir que eres lo que no eres durante mucho tiempo... tiene que ser agotador. Por eso, si yo no le gusto como soy pues lo sentiré mucho pero no voy a fingir otra cosa.

- Chica, tampoco te digo que cambies tu personalidad.

- Pero es que yo soy yo y soy así.

- Lo que tú digas, pero adornar un poco la cosa no hace daño.

- Es igual, yo no quería hablar de esto. Lo que quería era preguntarte que si te parece podrías venir con nosotros al planetario y podíamos invitar a Neji.

- ¿Invitar a Neji? ¿Con qué excusa?

- Con ninguna. Lee es amigo de Neji, no hace falta excusas para invitar a un amigo.

...

Akane también estaba sentada en la cafetería, daba vueltas con las manos a un vaso de leche mientras miraba como el líquido se movía dentro de él.

- Vamos – le dijo Shikamaru – Tómate la leche y deja de marearla.

- Es que no me gusta.

- ¿Prefieres que vaya a buscarte un yogur?

- No, no te molestes, ya me la tomo.

- Y te he traído una manzana. Tienes que alimentar bien a mis niñas.

- Shikamaru estoy muy preocupada por Ryuko.

- Pues ya no te preocupes, Chouji está con ella.

- Pero yo quería estar a su lado, debe estar muy deprimida. Ya sabes como es Ryuko, seguro que anda pensando que todo le pasa a ella porque es tonta o algo así.

- Deja de preocuparte por Ryuko, está con Chouji él la sabrá tranquilizar, además estando con ella te vas a poner nerviosa.

- No me voy a poner nerviosa, me pongo nerviosa por no saber que pasa.

- Pues no pasa nada. Mendokusei, anda trae la leche, mejor te traigo una tila, no quiero que te suba la tensión. Ya sabes lo que te dijo el médico, si te sube la tensión llegará menos oxígeno a los embriones ¿Qué te parece si te traigo un sándwich?

- Como quieras. Espera... ¿Estás muy disgustado?

- ¿De qué? ¿Por lo de Ryuko?

- No, me refiero a lo que de tengamos dos.

- No te voy a mentir Akane, estoy muy asustado, es muy problemático pero confío en ti y en tu fuerza.

- Tu eres el que me ha dado fuerza hasta ahora, has sido quien me ha sostenido, si tu fallas... – Akane abrió la boca y respiró hondo – Pues nada, te sostendré yo a ti, ciervo del demonio.

- Problemática.

- Oye Shikamaru, que he estado pensando que si uno de los dos es una niña podríamos llamarla Shikami, como tu abuela.

Shikamaru sonrió.

- ¿No dijiste que era muy pronto para ponerle nombre?

- Si los pierdo ahora creo me va a doler igual que tengan nombre o no.

- Me encanta el nombre – volvió a sonreír – Voy a traerte la tila, cómete la manzana.

- Si papi.

Mientras iba hacia la cocina a pedir a ver si podían hacer una tila o tendría que ir a la cafetería del instituto a pedirla vio entrar a Shikato.

- Hola primo – le dijo este – Tienes cara de tonto.

- Vaya, al final has venido.

- Me lo he pensado mucho, no creas.

- ¿Te da vergüenza ver a Temari?

- Voy a sentarme con Akane ¿Estás de camarero?

- Ahora le digo a Temari que vaya a atenderte... machote.

Shikato se dirigió directo hacia donde estaba Akane y se sentó frente a ella.

- Te veo muy seria, prima.

- Es que estoy muy angustiada.

- ¿Y eso?

- Un asqueroso que hay por el instituto. Pero mejor dime ¿Has vendo a ver a Temari?

- He venido a que mi primo me invite a algo.

- Ya, reconócelo, tú has venido porque pensabas que las chicas iban a estar vestidas de doncellitas ¿A que si? ¿Y cómo te encuentras? ¿Tienes resaca?

- No bebí tanto como para tener resaca, tu marido es que es un blandengue.

- No te metas con él, no está acostumbrado a beber.

- Ah, mira como le defiendes, eso es que ayer se portó como todo un ciervo.

- ¿Los ciervos se suelen dormir antes de empezar?

- No hacía falta que me dieras detalles – rió Shikato.

- ¿Y tú qué? ¿Qué pasó con Temari? ¿Eh?

- Ejem... si, parece que hace buen tiempo para estar ya casi en Noviembre ¿no?

- Si, disimula, disimula, que ella ya me lo ha contado.

- ¿Qué te ha contado?

- Que te dejó atadito y con dos palmos de narices.

- Será chismosa. Pero que conste que fue porque yo quise, que las esposas esas se quitan pulsando una cosita que tienen.

- Si, ya, ya, porque tú quisiste, claro.

- Era para darla confianza. En serio, este es un tema un poco humillante y no es el apropiado para hablar con una prima. Y digo yo ¿Qué hacía Temari a esas horas en casa de mis tíos?

- Esperarte, dijiste que te esperara.

- Si, eso es cierto, lo que pasa es que nos pusimos a beber y a hablar de mujeres y se nos fue el santo al cielo.

- Al final cenó con nosotras, se hizo tan de noche que tu tía insistió en que no podía ir a casa sola.

- Ya ves tú, como si ella necesitase guardaespaldas.

- El caso es que la convenció para que se quedase a pasar la noche, ya sabes lo convincente que puede ser tu tía.

- Ah, sí, ya lo se.

- Y digo yo Shikato, después de lo que te hizo ¿No quieres... vengarte?

- Puff, eso de vengarse suena trabajoso.

- Es que he tenido una idea.

- ¿Por qué me da miedo esa mirada?

- Es que, verás, Temari se burló un poco de ti y no es que yo lo vea mal, que no, no vayas a pensar otra cosa, si a mí me parece muy bien pero te dejó un poco en ridículo y Shikamaru me dejó a mí con cara de boba y... ¿No habíamos ganado tu y yo una apuesta?

- Si, la ganamos.

- ¿Y no es buen momento para pedir nuestra "prenda"?

- ¿Has pensado en algo?

- Ssssssi – afirmó con cara traviesa.

...

Jisei estaba en la puerta de la exposición cuando llegaron Kakashi e Iruka.

- Bienvenidos a la exposición – dijo – Espero que la disfrutéis, senseis.

- Habéis hecho un gran trabajo – comentó Kakashi – Y estáis muy organizados.

- Gracias.

- Lástima lo que ha pasado con Kabuto.

- ¿Ya se ha enterado todo el mundo?

- No han tardado en informar a Tsunade – contestó Iruka – Por cierto, está bastante enfadada.

- Ya me imagino, pero no ha sido culpa nuestra.

- ¿No ha sido Sakura la que ha golpeado a Kabuto? – inquirió Kakashi.

- Si, pero fue él quien la provocó.

- Las noticias que le han llegado a Tsunade no son esas – añadió Iruka – Se dice que Kabuto vino a ver la exposición y Sakura le agredió.

- Menuda mentira ¿Eso lo ha dicho Kabuto?

- No – respondió Iruka – Lo gracioso es que Kabuto no ha dicho nada.

- Habrá sido alguno de esos que le hacen caso – refunfuñó Jisei.

- Sea quien haya sido preparaos para una buena bronca. Tsunade está de mal humor así que lo va a pagar con vosotros – sentenció Iruka.

- Pues sí, lo que nos faltaba.

- Bueno, Iruka, díselo – sonrió Kakashi.

- Anda, vamos a ver las fotografías, he oído que Saewanaguchi es muy buena.

- No, no, díselo, venga, quiero saber la respuesta.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó asustada Jisei.

- Veras Jisei – comenzó a hablar Iruka – Es que Kakashi... él...

- Se lo de vuestra relación – concluyó la frase Kakashi en voz baja. Jisei se puso repentinamente nerviosa y avergonzada – No te preocupes, no voy a decir nada pero Iruka tiene que hacerme un favor.

- Siempre te estoy haciendo favores, Kakashi. Lo siento Jisei, no he tenido más remedio que reconocerlo.

Jisei no sabía que contestar, ya sabía que Kakashi lo sabría pero enfrentarse a eso delante de él la alteraba demasiado.

- No te preocupes – habló Kakashi – No voy a decir nada, Iruka es mi amigo pero sinceramente, quiero saber hasta qué punto merece la pena que ponga en riesgo su trabajo.

- B-bueno... yo no quiero causarle problemas.

- Kakashi, ya hemos hablado de ese tema.

- Necesito que me hagáis un favor – le ignoró – Es que tengo unos amigos que se casan dentro de poco y yo voy a ser el padrino.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?

- Es que este sábado van a hacer una pequeña fiesta para los amigos y nos han invitado a Iruka y a mí.

- Me parece muy bien.

- Pero es que yo he dicho que Iruka y yo vamos a ir con compañía y no puedo ahora quedar mal porque ellos han reservado la comida y les ha costado bastante. Si Iruka se presenta sin pareja, va a ser un desconsiderado.

Jisei miró confusa a Iruka.

- Lo ha dicho él porque le ha dado la gana.

- ¿Verdad que no quieres que Iruka quede mal delante de sus amigos?

- Y... podría ir con otra persona.

- Pero está saliendo contigo ¿no? Tenéis hasta permiso de su padre. La cosa es que vaya con su pareja ¿O te da igual que vaya con cualquier otra?

Jisei miró a Iruka y de nuevo a Kakashi, estaba claro que era una encerrona de Kakashi y ella empezaba a entender, quería verlos juntos, les estaba examinando. Bien, pues si ella llevaba a Iruka con sus amigos, lo justo era que ella fuera con los amigos de Iruka.

- Está bien. Pues iré.

- Jisei no hace falta – intervino Iruka – Puedo buscar una excusa y no ir.

- ¿Vas a ser tan maleducado? – inquirió Kakashi.

- No importa Iruka, son tus amigos y yo voy.

Kakashi sonrió, desde luego la chica era valiente.

...

Kankuro, Sumire, Kiba y Ten-Ten habían salido a dar un paseo. Ya quedaba poco para que terminase la jornada y por su parte, para ellos ya había finalizado, por algo no habían tenido descanso, por lo menos Kiba y Ten-Ten porque Kankuro si, pero según Sumire había sido un héroe salvando a todo el mundo del fuego que ella casi provocó y que le había puesto en un estado de nervios más alterado de la habitual.

Paseando juntos por el recinto Kiba y Ten-Ten volvieron a sentirse bien, como en los viejos tiempos, cómodos el uno junto al otro. Kiba aún tenía miedo de meter la pata con Ten-Ten, se preguntaba si las mujeres serían todas muy rencorosas, por lo que recordaba de Akane y Shikamaru pues Akane había sido muy rencorosa ¿Serían todas así o eso era cosa de esa chica? Sabía que las mujeres son... ¿cómo lo diría? Bueno su lenguaje era limitado en esa situación, pero sabía que las mujeres eran distintas a los hombres. Los chicos, cuando se enfadaban entre ellos lo solucionaban todo rápidamente, si era necesario se liaban a palos y se rompían la cara y ya, a los cinco minutos volvían a ser amigos, pero las mujeres no, las mujeres te lo guardan todo, él lo sabía, vivía con dos, además las mujeres no se pelean, no, ellas se dicen cosas como "pues ya no te voy a hablar más", que esa era otra, la maldita manía que tenían con hablar, hablar y hablar.

¿Seguiría Ten-Ten enfadada con él? Daba igual, ahora estaban pasándoselo bien, sería mejor dejarse llevar y ya pasaría lo que tuviera que pasar. De nuevo volvían a estar bien, eso si estaba claro, de nuevo Ten-Ten era su amiga.

- ¡Mirad! – gritó entusiasmada de pronto Sumire - ¡Hay un puesto de tiro al blanco!

- Son unas dianas y unos dardos – comentó Kankuro.

- ¡Pero es divertido! ¿Jugamos? – propuso Ten-Ten.

- Eso ni se pregunta – contestó Kiba – Vamos allá.

- ¡Si! – exclamó Sumire – Yo también quiero, ay me hace mucha ilusión.

- ¿Qué tal se te da esto de los dardos? – le preguntó Kankuro.

- Fatal, pero es divertido.

- Pues bueno, vamos allá.

Al preguntar cuanto costaba poder jugar un poco se encontraron con la sorpresa de que aquello era caro, si, pero a cambio, según los puntos que sacasen, podrían llevarse un premio. Había varias cosas que no parecían demasiado interesantes pero a Ten-Ten le llamó la atención un peluche de panda de tamaño grande, como de 70 cm mientras que Sumire parecía haberse encaprichado con un guiñol de peluche con forma de pato al se podía meter la mano por la espalda y al moverle el pico sonaba un "cuac, cuac".

- Por fa, por fa, por fa – miró con ojos tiernos a Kankuro – Ayúdame a conseguirlo.

- Bueno, que remedio, si me lo pides así no puedo negarme.

- ¿A ti te gusta el oso ese? – preguntó Kiba a Ten-Ten.

- Si, es adorable.

- No sabía que a ti te gustaban los muñecos.

- No es un muñeco, es un panda ¿Qué puntuación hay que sacar para conseguir ese peluche? – preguntó a uno del puesto.

- 5 dianas, 500 puntos.

- Ah pues yo quiero.

- Espera, yo te lo consigo. Soy muy bueno con los dardos.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Tú observa al maestro.

Y malo no era, su puntería era bastante buena pero no lo suficiente. Lo intentó una vez, dos y hasta tres, consiguiendo varias cosas que ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien si querían y cuando iba a volver a sacar dinero para intentarlo una cuarta vez, ya que aquello empezaba a ser cuestión de honor, Ten-Ten se le adelantó.

- Quita, ahora lo intento yo. Observa a la maestra.

Un dardo dio en la diana, dos, tres, cuatro y... cinco.

Ten-Ten gritó dando saltos de alegría y cuando le dieron al peluche lo abrazó con fuerza.

- ¿Has visto que bonito que es, Kiba?

- Acabas de dejar mi hombría por los suelos.

- Oh, venga, no te deprimas, si tú lo has hecho también muy bien.

- Si, claro – refunfuñó – Ríete de mí.

- Tonto – le dio un repentino beso en la mejilla - ¿No ves que yo voy a tiro con arco?

Sí que Ten-Ten volvía a ser la de siempre, no podía ser que ella fuese tan rencorosa, seguro que no.

Kankuro tenía el mismo problema que Kiba, conseguir conseguí muchas cosas pero no el condenado pato parlanchín.

- ¿Quieres que te lo consiga yo? – le propuso Ten-Ten.

- No, déjalo, si mira cuantas cosas me ha conseguido Kankuro, este marciano es muy gracioso y estos peluchitos creo que se los voy a regalar a Akane, para sus niños ¿A que son monos?

- Deja, tengo que conseguir el maldito pato – gruñó Kankuro.

- Si yo ya no quiero el pato. Venga vámonos.

- No, es cuestión de amor propio.

...

Shikato estuvo un rato por allí, habló con Temari de cosas sin importancia, ninguno de los dos mencionó el incidente de la noche anterior y después Akane se ofreció a enseñarle el resto de los puestos y actividades que había por allí. Necesitaba salir y hacer algo aunque fuera eso porque estar quieta era algo que la desesperaba y nadie la dejaba hacer nada de nada, a su entender todos se estaban pasando ya un poco y para colmo no la dejaban hablar con Ryuko porque decían que se iba a alterar... era inútil razonar con nadie.

- Shikato – habló con cara de pena – Es que tengo un problema.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Que tengo que ir al servicio. Es que no puedo más, de verdad.

- Ah, vale, vale, entiendo.

- Espérame aquí – le dijo señalándole los puestos que había delante del edificio principal del instituto – Yo voy allí, que hay servicios.

- De acuerdo, aquí te espero.

Akane subió las escaleras todo lo deprisa que pudo sintiendo punzadas en su vejiga, le daba la impresión que si corría más se le escaparía lo que no debía escapársele, maldita sea, con eso del embarazo se pasaba el día en el servicio.

Sasori y Deidara estaban delante de la puerta, Sasori apoyado en el quicio y con las manos cruzadas delante del pecho y Deidara sentado en el suelo.

- Hola – le saludó. Después del incidente en la fiesta de Ino, Akane había cambiado mucho su forma de ver a Sasori.

- Hola – respondió Sasori.

Akane sonrió y justo mientras entraba por la gran puerta oyó hablar a Sasori.

- ¿Estás seguro que vendrá? – parecía preguntar a Deidara.

- Que si, que te he dicho que vendrá ¿Es que no me crees, uh?

Parece que esperaban a alguien, bueno eso a ella le daba igual, ella iba a lo que iba.

Mientras esperaba a Akane, Shikato vio a Kankuro, Sumire Kiba y Ten-Ten que parecían llevar el mismo camino.

- ¡Hombre Shikato! – le saludó Kiba - ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- He venido a ver como os lo montáis ¿Qué tal vosotros?

- ¿Estás tú solo? – preguntó Ten-Ten.

- No, estoy esperando a Akane. Ha ido a hacer una necesidad ¿Vosotros ya os habéis arreglado por fin? – dijo mirando el peluche en brazos de la chica.

- Nosotros somos amigos – se apresuró a contestar Ten-Ten – Esto lo he conseguido yo solita.

- Eso, tu haz leña del árbol caído – se quejó Kiba.

- Hola Shikato – le saludó Sumire – Mira yo tengo un pato, me lo ha conseguido Kankuro – movió el pico del pato y este emitió su "cuac, cuac" demasiado cerca de la cara de Shikato que se apartó un poco hacia atrás, Sumire volvió a mover el pico del muñeco – Soy un pato, soy un pato, me llamo Kanky, Kanky el pato.

- A todo esto – interrumpió Kankuro - ¿Por qué anoche mi hermana se quedó en tu casa, fiera?

- No, no se quedó en mi casa, se quedó en la casa de mis tíos, de mis tíos, es diferente.

- Ya. Pues tu ten cuidado que ando vigilándote.

Después de hacer lo que tenía que hacer y sentirse mejor, Akane salió de los aseos encontrándose con Naruto que hacía lo mismo que ella.

- ¡Hombre Naruto! ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te has tranquilizado ya?

- Si, ya me encuentro mejor, dattebayo.

- ¿Has hablado con Minako?

- Ya está todo solucionado, vaya que sí.

- Pues me alegro.

- ¿Te has enterado del incidente de Sakura con Kabuto?

- Ya te digo y estoy de lo más cabreado. Espero no encontrarme a Kabuto porque no podré controlarme, ttebayo.

- Bueno, tranquilízate un poco.

- Es que no puedo, ese Kabuto...

Naruto se paró en seco mirando hacia la puerta. Akane lo imitó.

- Creo que hemos llamado al demonio.

En la puerta estaban Kabuto y Sasori, hablando, ellos están los suficientemente lejos como para no escucharles pero por los gestos que hacían con bastante tensión entre ambos aunque ninguno de los dos daba una voz más alta que la otra. Kabuto sonreía con esa sonrisa que odiaba Akane y Sasori tenía su inexpresivo rostro de siempre.

- Naruto, cálmate – le advirtió Akane.

Pero Naruto no escuchó, a grandes zancadas se acercó a la puerta y Akane le siguió con un paso rápido.

- ¡Naruto! – volvió a llamarle.

No es que Akane no tuviera también ganas de decirle alguna que otra cosa a Kabuto pero sabía que esa no era buena idea, después del incidente con Sakura seguro que Tsunade ya les tenía preparada una buena charla, seguro que, como siempre, todo estaba en contra de ellos y seguro que si ahora Naruto armaba alguna de las suyas no iba a beneficiarles.

- ¡Naruto, escúchame! – repitió.

Shikato, Sumire, Kankuro, Ten-Ten y Kiba se estaban acercando a las escaleras. Ya llegaba la hora de cerrar los puestos, por fin aquella jornada terminaba.

Todo fue demasiado rápido como para que supieran que pasaba, vieron a Kabuto y Sasori hablando, Deidara a su lado y de pronto aparecer a Naruto.

- Oh, oh – comentó Kiba – Aquí se va a liar.

- Más vale que subamos o este cabeza hueca nos meterá en un lio – añadió Kankuro.

Detrás de Naruto apareció Akane.

¿Qué pasó? Ninguno era capaz de explicarlo, no sabían lo que había pasado, ni Naruto, simplemente de pronto vieron a Akane perder el equilibrio y caer por las escaleras.

A partir de ese momento la confusión fue aún mayor. Naruto parecía querer agredir a Kabuto, Sasori sujetarle, Ten-Ten, Sumire y Shikato corrieron a donde estaba Akane y Kiba y Kankuro subieron las escaleras. Naruto parecía lleno de una rabia incontrolable, por lo menos Sasori no conseguía sujetarle.

- ¡Akane! ¡Akane! ¡No te muevas! – le decía Sumire.

- Estoy bien – hablaba Akane incorporándose con dificultad, sin duda la caída había sido de lo más aparatosa.

- ¡Cómo vas a estar bien si te has caído por las escaleras!

- ¡Kiba! – gritó Ten-Ten - ¡Corre a llamar a Tsunade o a Shizune!

Kiba se dio media vuelta dejando a Kabuto y Sasori intentando controlar a Naruto y corrió ahora escaleras abajo.

- Voy a llamar a una ambulancia – dijo Shikato.

- No seas exagerado... ¡Ah!

- ¿Qué te pasa? – se angustió Sumire - ¿La tripa?

- No – negó con la cabeza – el hombro, me duele mucho, creo que me lo he dislocado.

- A ver – se acercó Shikato a ella y le cogió el brazo del que se quejaba.

- ¡Ahu! – gritó la chica.

- Creo que si, que se te ha dislocado. Estate tranquila, toma Ten-Ten – le pasó su móvil – Habla tú con la ambulancia ¿Cómo te encuentras de lo demás?

- Bien, solo me duele el brazo.

- ¿Pero que ha pasado? – gritaba Sumire nerviosa.

- Perdí el equilibrio.

El alboroto que estaba montando Naruto cesó de pronto. Varias personas se habían arremolinado alrededor. Ten-Ten, Shikato y Sumire miraron extrañados escaleras arriba.

Naruto parecía haberse calmado aunque respiraba fuertemente, Kankuro le tenía sujeto de los hombros y todos miraban atónitos a Jiraiya sentado en el suelo y que se tapaba un ojo con la mano.

- Naruto – bramó - ¡Que me has dado a mí! Eres un verdadero desastre – dijo levantándose – Y un burro ¡Vamos, aquí ya no hay nada que ver! ¡Venga, que es hora de marcharse! Vosotros cuatro, Kabuto, Sasori, Naruto y Kankuro, os venís conmigo a ver a la directora.

- Esto no lo empecé yo – sonreía Kabuto.

- Me da igual.

- ¡Pero él tiró a Akane por las escaleras! – gritó furioso Naruto.

- No, yo no la tiré, se cayó solita.

- ¡Vale! ¡No quiero ni una discusión más! ¡Todos al despacho de Tsunade! Allí aclararemos lo que ha pasado.

...

Había acabado la jornada y el instituto estaba vacío salvo por algunos profesores y los alumnos del grupo de la actividad de teatro, todos salvo Akane y Shikamaru.

Naruto y Sakura aguantaban como podían la charla que Tsunade les estaba regalando en su despacho.

Estaba furiosa, furiosa de verdad, pensaba Jiraiya sentado en una de las sillas mientras sujetaba una bolsa de hielo cerca de su ojo izquierdo, hacía mucho tiempo que no la había visto así y realmente daba miedo.

Tan concentrada estaba en reprocharles lo inconscientes que eran, irresponsables y demás cosas que empezaban con "i" que cuando sonó el teléfono pegó un grito hacia él.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Tranquila – dijo Jiraiya – Ya lo cojo yo. Instituto Konoha, buenas tardes.

Tsunade miraba interrogante a Jiraiya y Naruto y Sakura se miraban entre ellos con pena. Ellos por lo visto eran los causantes de todo, Sakura y Naruto habían agredido los dos a Kabuto sin motivo aparente. De nada sirvió que Ryuko contase su versión de lo sucedido o Sasori... los culpables eran ellos, sobretodo Naruto que además había golpeado a un profesor, por un error, si, pero lo había golpeado.

- De acuerdo – decía Tsunade – Gracias Shizune. Vete ya para casa... no, no hace falta que vuelvas.

Colgó el teléfono y miró de nuevo iracunda a los dos alumnos.

- ¿Cómo está Akane? – preguntó asustada Sakura.

- Parece que está bien, solo tiene el hombro dislocado, pero se va a quedar en el hospital hasta mañana.

- Menos mal – suspiró Sakura.

...

En una de las aulas, el resto de sus compañeros esperaban impacientes y nerviosos que apareciese Tsunade para aguantar la charla y poder marcharse.

Se habían sentado como si estuviesen esperando a un profesor para dar clase, fue algo que hicieron sin planearlo, quizás todos pensaban que si les veía sentados como buenos alumnos se compadecería un poco.

- Ya os podéis imaginar la que nos va a caer – comentaba Gaara – Tsunade debe estar más que mosqueada con nosotros.

- ¡Pero no ha sido culpa nuestra! - se quejó Lee

- Sakura ha golpeado a Kabuto y de eso no hay duda - puntualizó muy serio Neji.

- Pero fue por defender a Ryuko ¿verdad? - intervino Ten-Ten.

- De eso no tenemos pruebas, solo nuestra palabra - continuó Neji con la misma seriedad.

- ¿Cómo que no tenemos pruebas? ¿Y Ryuko? – protestó Chouji.

- Kabuto puede decir que no intentaba nada – habló Shino – Ya sabéis como es.

- ¿Y lo de Naruto? – preguntó ahora Sai.

- Naruto se puso nervioso porque vio caerse a Akane por las escaleras – protestó Ino - ¡Es normal que se pusiera nervioso!

- Es que no sabes como se puso – habló Kankuro – No había forma de calmarle, no sabía yo que tenía esa fuerza.

- Lo que está claro es que Kabuto siempre sabe como pincharnos - puntualizó Sasuke.

- ¿Y por qué se comporta así? - se quejó Ten-Ten - ¿Es que es tonto o qué?

- Lo hace solo por demostrar que puede hacerlo - indicó Neji - De momento seguro que expulsan unos días a Sakura y a Naruto, si lo de Naruto no es peor.

- ¿Pero por qué? – se alarmó Sumire.

- Porque ha golpeado a un profesor – contestó Neji – Ya lo veréis, eso ya no es cosa solo de la directora, seguro que el consejo tendrá algo que decir.

- Menuda mierda más gorda en la que nos hemos metido – gruñó Kankuro.

- ¡Callaos ya! – gritó de pronto Ryuko – Me estáis poniendo nerviosa con tanto quejaros, somos imbéciles y si caemos en todas las provocaciones de Kabuto es porque somos imbéciles. Akane se ha caído por la escaleras y está embarazada ¿Es que a nadie le importa lo que le pueda pasar?

Todos miraron incrédulos a Ryuko ¿Qué le había pasado a la apocada Ryuko?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por los comentarios, sois todos estupendos, menuda paciencia que tenéis._

_Muchas gracias __**w.a.t.s**__, por el comentario y por leer. Como siempre me llenaste de energía positiva, me alegra que te gustara el capítulo._

_Muchas gracias __**Emily**__, me alegra mucho que te gustara la conversación de Sakura e Ino, si es cierto, son muy buenas amigas. Gracias por continuar leyendo. Ah, por cierto, no se me olvida que me pusiste un comentario en la nueva historia, ya me imagino que algunas parejas no te gustarán, lo se, no siempre llueve a gusto de todos, pero espero que al menos la historia si te guste. Gracias por darle una oportunidad._

_Hola __**Lala-chan**__, de nuevo muchas gracias por leer y por comentar. No sabes como me alegra que te gusten mis raras ideas y lo que es un amor son tus comentarios._

_**OS COMUNICO QUE AHORA MISMO VOY A SUBIR EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE LA NUEVA HISTORIA, SE LLAMA "DE ENAMORAMIENTOS Y OTRAS TONTUNAS" Y YA SABEIS, SI QUEREIS UNA HISTORIA MAS TÍPICA ESTAIS INVITADOS A LEER,**__ eso sí, no abandonéis esta, al menos aunque solo sea por ver que va a pasar._

_Espero poder actualizar la semana que viene sin problemas. Cuidaos mucho ¡Matta ne!_


	139. Sentimientos confusos, planes y sospecha

_Por fin traigo el siguiente capítulo, un problema con internet me ha tenido toda la tarde anulada, pero ya está aquí.  
Capítulo con bastante de Ryuko y de cómo se siente, quizás sus reacciones os parezcan exageradas pero es que ella se siente verdaderamente mal por muchas cosas, en capítulos posteriores se explicará todo mejor. _

_Se, por si alguien se da cuenta, que Hashirama Senju y Mito Uzumaki son los abuelos de Tsunade pero si los pusiese como tales serían muy mayores asi que los he convertido en los padres de Nawaki, espero que se me perdone la licencia.  
Vuelvo a comenzar con mis rondas de dedicatorias y voy a empezar por __**Lala-chan**__, porque he descubierto que me puso el primer comentario en el capítulo 32 y desde entonces no ha dejado de hacerlo, creo que se merece un reconocimiento. Gracias Lala-chan, muchísimas gracias, cada semana me das muchos ánimos, para ti va este capítulo, con todo mi cariño._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

**Sentimientos confusos, planes y sospechas**

Miraban a Ryuko sin dar mucho crédito a lo que habían escuchado y ella sabía que todos la miraban pero por primera vez en su vida le dio igual.

- Estás muy nerviosa, Ryuko – comentó Ino.

- No, no estoy muy nerviosa, bueno si, si lo estoy pero se muy bien lo que he dicho.

- Todos estamos preocupados por Akane – afirmó Neji.

- ¿Estáis seguros? Porque yo no os veo muy preocupados, más bien la utilizáis como excusa.

- A ver Ryuko, cálmate un poco – habló ahora Chouji.

- ¡No me da la gana de calmarme! Mi amiga se ha caído por unas escaleras y está embarazada así que no me digas que me calme, estoy harta y cansada de calmarme siempre, ahora me quiero poner histérica.

- Ryuko... – comenzó a decir Jisei.

- No, no me digas tú también que me calme. Todo esto es culpa mía ¿no? Eso es lo que estabais diciendo, que es por mi culpa, que a Sakura la van a sancionar por defenderme a mí, a la tonta de Ryuko ¿verdad? Y por eso Naruto también se puso nervioso y atacó a Kabuto, o sea que la culpa de todo la tengo yo por imbécil, por sosa, por no saber defenderme yo sola, porque si fuera más decidida Kabuto no se metería tanto conmigo ¿Es eso de lo que hablamos?

Ryuko hablaba nerviosa y con la voz entrecortada, era evidente que se encontraba muy alterada.

- Nadie te culpa a ti – aclaró Kankuro.

- Pero lo estáis pensando, en que soy el punto de débil de este grupo, este grupo en el que todos sois tan amigos.

- Ryuko por favor – habló Neji – Te estás poniendo histérica.

- Dejarla hablar – dijo muy serio Gaara – También tiene derecho a dar su opinión.

Ryuko sabía que estaba hablando de más y que lo que decía sonaba a incoherencias pero es que no sabía cómo expresarse, se sentía muy frustrada porque se sentía mal, como si todo fuera por su causa, porque ya Sasori y Sakura acudieron en su ayuda en el fiesta de Ino, porque ahora lo había vuelto a hacer Sakura, porque seguramente Naruto, como era así, al ver a Kabuto se abalanzó sobre él y todo porque ella no había sabido defenderse... siempre dejaba que todo el mundo actuase por ella y estaba ya más que harta de tanta condescendencia y sobretodo de ser a quien atacasen siempre para dañar a los demás, no podía olvidar, ni le daba la gana hacerlo, que la utilizaron a ella para dar una paliza a Chouji. Y ahora Akane, su mejor amiga, se había caído por unas escaleras, no se habría caído de no ser que intentó separar a Naruto de Kabuto, ella no lo había visto pero se lo habían dicho y no sabía si le había pasado algo malo y todo el mundo allí no paraban de hablar de que Tsunade debía estar enfadada con ellos, de que sancionarían a Sakura y a Naruto y ella con su angustia, oyéndolos y sin dejar de pensar que si a los bebés de Akane les pasaba algo habrá sido por su culpa.

- Muchos de nosotros estamos preocupados por Akane – habló Sasuke sorprendiendo también a todo el mundo – e intentamos distraernos hablando de otra cosa.

- ¿Os habéis parado a pensar? – intervino Shino – Estamos todos aquí, esperando a Tsunade e imaginando una gran charla cuando ella no nos ha dicho que nos quedemos ¿Por qué lo hemos hecho?

- Siempre hemos estado unidos, también ahora lo estaremos – añadió Lee.

- Pero es cierto – afirmó Neji – No es muy lógico. Creo que si Tsunade nos ve a todos lo único que pasará es que se enfadará más.

Jisei miraba a Ryuko, estaba más que nerviosa, estaba de verdad enfadada, nunca la había visto tan llena de rabia y no podía ser solo porque se la estuviese poniendo a ella de víctima e indirectamente culpable de todo aquello, tenía que haber pasado otra cosa porque eso no era para nada normal en ella.

- Ryuko tiene razón – opinaba ahora Temari – Creo que Sakura actuó porque le dio la gana y golpeó a Kabuto porque le apetecía hacerlo, que se acercara a Ryuko solo fue una excusa, lo mismo podía haberlo hecho por cualquier otra razón.

- ¿Estás llamando violenta a Sakura? – se encaró a ella Ino.

- Estoy diciendo que seguramente Ryuko hubiese sido capaz de defenderse sola, damos por hecho que no va a ser capaz pero a lo mejor Kabuto no quería nada, a lo mejor quería provocar a Sakura porque sabía que iba a saltar. Ryuko tiene razón, es que somos tontos y caemos en todas las trampas.

- Aparte – habló Ten-Ten – De que todos sabemos como es Naruto y Kabuto también.

- Por supuesto – confirmó Sai – Kabuto debía imaginarse que Naruto saltaría.

- Lo más grave de este asunto – concluyó Gaara – No es que Sakura golpease a Kabuto, eso es lo de menos, no es la primera que golpea a alguien, Sasuke y Shino ya fueron sancionados una vez por amenazar a Zaku, si mal no recuerdo.

- Es cierto – continuó Jisei – Además seguramente por eso Tsunade quería hablar con Ryuko, para que confirmase que Kabuto estaba actuando como no debía.

- Con estar allí ya actuaba como no debía – gruñó Ino – Es normal que Sakura se pusiese de uñas frente a él.

- El caso es que el incidente de Sakura es lo de menos – concluyó Shino – Y el de Naruto también hubiese quedado en una anécdota si no hubiese golpeado accidentalmente a Jiraiya.

La puerta se abrió, todos esperaban que entrase Tsunade pero quien lo hizo fue Kakashi.

- ¿Qué hacéis todos aquí? – preguntó al ver tantos en la clase.

- Esperamos la sentencia de Tsunade – contestó Kankuro.

- ¿Os ha dicho a todos que esperaseis?

- La verdad es que no, solo a Kiba, Ino, Sasuke, Sai, Ten-Ten, Sumire, Ryuko y yo.

- Eso es lo que me ha dicho a mí. Sasuke, Sai, Ino y Ryuko solamente era para que confirmaseis que Kabuto os provocó en la exposición.

- Nos provocó entrando – respondió Sasuke.

- A ver Sasuke, la exposición era libre y abierta a todo el público ¿no?

- Pero él no debería haber entrado – se quejó Ino.

- Es compañero vuestro ¿cierto?

- Solo entró para provocarnos – explicó Sai – Desde el momento en el que entró su objetivo era provocarnos.

- Bueno, de eso ya hablareis con Tsunade y si tenéis alguna queja se la explicáis a ella. Ahora lo de Naruto, Kankuro, mañana tienes que ir al despacho de Tsunade para explicar lo que pasó, vosotros tres de momento no hace falta – se dirigió a Kiba, Ten-Ten y Sumire.

- Sensei – habló Kankuro – Naruto no golpeó a Jiraiya a propósito.

- Eso ya me lo imagino pero el hecho es que lo hizo.

- ¡Pero fue un accidente! – protestó Sumire.

- Pero quiso golpear a Kabuto ¿cierto? Lo cual no es ningún punto a su favor.

- ¿Va a venir Tsunade a echarnos la charla? – se interesó Lee.

- En absoluto, bastantes problemas tiene ahora Tsunade como para entretenerse con vosotros. Anda marchaos ya, si queréis esperar a Naruto hacerlo en la calle.

...

Sakura fue la primera en abandonar el despacho de Tsunade, esperándola en el pasillo estaba Sasori.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pues esperarte. Además Kakashi me ha estado preguntando algunas cosas.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Yo estaba cuando Naruto agredió a Kabuto.

- Es cierto ¿Y que hacías allí?

- Pues hablar con él.

- ¿Con Naruto?

- Con Kabuto.

- ¿Fuiste a hablar con Kabuto?

- Por supuesto. Kabuto y yo tenemos muchas cosas pendientes.

- ¿No sería por mi culpa?

- Yo tengo muchas razones por las que hablar con Kabuto.

- Ha sido por mi culpa.

Sasori no dijo nada, ni afirmó, ni negó, tampoco hacía falta, Sakura estaba segura de que, aunque Sasori y Kabuto tuviesen cuentas pendientes seguro que el incidente que había tenido con Kabuto era la razón por la que quería hablar con él y ahora Sakura no sabía si molestase, sentirse incómoda o alargada.

En la puerta del instituto Sakura se encontró a sus compañeros, todos a excepción, por supuesto de Naruto, Akane y Shikamaru.

En cuanto la vieron varios se acercaron a ella y la agobiaron a preguntas.

- Si es que no pasa nada – contestaba Sakura – Yo ya sabía que iba a pasar algo así, Kabuto no tardó en hacer que Tsunade se enterase de que le he golpeado.

- Menudo chivato – gruñó Sumire.

- Fue a provocarnos – intervino Neji – Ese era su objetivo, que alguien hiciese algo contra él y que Tsunade se enterase.

- Por supuesto – confirmó Gaara.

- No pasa nada – continuó Sakura – Yo ya lo sabía, me va a sancionar unos días y ya está, por suerte no va a constar en mi expediente, Tsunade no es tonta y sabe que Kabuto iba a lo que iba.

- Pero aun así te sanciona ¡No es justo! – protestó Ino.

- Tiene que hacerlo, el consejo del instituto está apretándola mucho. Si no lo hiciera sentaría un precedente.

- Es lo justo – comentó Neji.

- Yo no me quejo. Esta vez me ha tocado a mí y ya está, al menos disfruté dándole el puñetazo.

- ¿Y Naruto? – se interesó Hinata.

- Lo de Naruto es más grave porque golpeó a un profesor, lo suyo no está tan claro.

- ¡Pero Naruto no quería golpearle! – se quejó Sumire.

- Pero eso al consejo le va a dar igual. Naruto lo tiene bastante mal.

Un coche azul cobalto aparcó cerca de la puerta del instituto y Kushina bajó de él. Después de cerrar el coche se colgó el bolso en el hombro y caminó con paso ligero hacia el instituto.

- Buenos tardes señora Namikaze – la saludó Kushina.

- Hola. Por lo que veo estais todos aquí.

- Esperamos a Naruto – explicó Kiba.

- Pues marchaos porque vamos a tardar un poco y os esperarán en vuestra casa.

- ¿La ha avisado Tsunade? – le interesó Sakura.

- Si, por lo visto Naruto se ha metido en un problema ¿no?

- Pero no ha sido culpa de Naruto – protestó Lee.

- Bueno, eso ahora lo veré pero como si haya sido su culpa puede irse preparando ¡dattebane!

Todos vieron con Kushina se dirigía hacia el edificio principal para reunirse con Tsunade y todos pensaron que Naruto lo tenía más que mal.

- Pobre Naruto – se quejó Ino – Si que ha tenido mala suerte.

- También ha sido mala suerte que Akane se cayese por las escaleras – añadió Sai.

- Seguro que al ver caer a Akane se puso nervioso – comentó apenada Hinata – Lo mismo pensó que Kabuto la había empujado y todo.

- Esta Akane – volvió a quejarse Ino - ¿Cómo se le ocurre en su estado acercarse a unos chicos discutiendo?

Fue una frase desafortunada dicha sin mala intención pero pronunciada por la persona menos indicada en ese momento. Ryuko que intentaba tranquilizarse y no volver a hablar porque sabía que si hablaba no podría callarse de nuevo se acercó a ella.

- ¿Estás diciendo que esto es culpa de Akane?

- Reconoce que Akane siempre se mete en todos los problemas – se defendió Ino.

- Vamos Ryuko, estás muy nerviosa – dijo Chouji cogiéndola de la mano y viendo que aquello no parecía que iba a terminar bien.

- ¡Suéltame! – gritó Ryuko apartando su mano de la de Chouji - ¿Tú también piensas que esto es culpa de Akane?

- No, por supuesto que no.

- Claro, debí imaginarme que ibas a ponerte de su lado.

- Ryuko estás histérica, de verdad – gruñó Ino.

- ¡Pues si! Estoy histérica ¿Qué problema tienes con eso? ¿Y sabes por qué estoy histérica? ¿No? Pues tú tienes mucho que ver con eso ¡Que no me agarres, Chouji!

Ver a Ryuko apartar a Chouji de esa forma de su lado sí que era de lo más sorprendente.

- ¿Chouji te lo ha contado? – preguntó Ino - ¿Por qué se lo has dicho? Te dije que era un secreto.

- Porque tenía que decírselo, Ryuko es mi novia.

- ¿Ahora soy tu novia? ¿Ahora te acuerdas de mí? ¿Y desde cuando somos novios porque no recuerdo que habláramos de ser novios?

- Por favor Ryuko, escúchame.

- No tengo ganas de oírte, ni de verte... me voy, aquí no hago nada.

Ryuko emprendió la marcha alejándose de allí. Sumire, Ten-Ten y Jisei miraron confusas a Chouji y después se marcharon detrás de ella. Shino se acercó con los brazos cruzados a Chouji.

- ¿Se puede saber que le has hecho a Ryuko?

- Nada... bueno si, hablar en el momento menos oportuno.

- ¿Por qué se lo has dicho? – le recriminó Ino.

- Tenía que hacerlo Ino, tenía que decírselo, me sentía muy mal ocultándoselo.

- Bueno – dijo Neji – Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos yendo ¿Nos acompañas, Gaara?

- Si, voy con vosotros.

- Será mejor irnos – comentó Kiba a Kankuro – Creo que esto son cosas de pareja.

- Voy con vosotros – habló Sai - ¿Alguien va a ir esta tarde a ver a Akane?

- Si – contestó Temari – Yo iré.

Poco a poco empezaron a marcharse hasta quedar allí Shino, Chouji, Sakura, Ino y Sasori.

- No tenías que haberle dicho nada a Ryuko, Chouji – se lamentaba Ino – Ahora me siento mal.

- No se mentirle, iba a darse cuenta de que pasaba algo, bueno, ya se había dado cuenta y empezaba a suponer lo que no era.

- ¿Se puede saber lo que le has dicho a Ryuko para enfadarla tanto? – le interrogó Shino.

- Es culpa mía – respondió Ino.

- ¿Pero que ha pasado? – preguntó ahora Sakura.

- Es que le dije a mis padres que estaba saliendo con Chouji.

- ¿Y por qué dijiste eso? – se interesó Shino con tranquilidad.

- Porque... porque si y ya está. El caso es que le he pedido a Chouji que me cubra, solo un poco, es que mi madre está como desconfiada conmigo y... solo quiero que un día vaya y diga que es cierto, solo eso.

- Pero Ino, Chouji está saliendo con Ryuko.

- Pero si solo es una tarde, Chouji va a merendar, está un ratito y ya.

- ¿Pero no tienes una cita con Sasuke? – habló Sasori.

- Por eso, es que no quiero que mi madre me diga que la estoy engañando porque entonces va a empezar a decirme que no se puede fiar de mí... Solo es un momentito, luego les digo que Chouji se ha puesto celoso por lo de la cita con Sasuke, que me he enfadado y que hemos roto.

- Ino, de verdad, tú no estás bien – dijo Shino – Y tu Chouji, espera que lo adivine... se te ha ocurrido precisamente decírselo hoy a Ryuko.

- Estábamos solos en el aula y pensé... ¡yo no sabía que iba a pasar lo que ha pasado!

Es que Ryuko estaba empezando a sentirse desplazada... ayer le molestó mucho que me quedase contigo Ino y mira, a mí no me gusta tener secretos con ella.

- ¡Pues mira lo que ha pasado! – exclamó Ino – ¡Ahora lo has fastidiado todo!

- Me voy al hospital a ver a Akane ¿Te vienes Chouji? – fue todo lo que dijo Shino antes de comenzar a andar.

- Si, voy contigo.

- ¡Chouji! – le llamó Sakura – Verás que mañana Ryuko estará más tranquila, es que se ha puesto muy nerviosa por todo.

Chouji la sonrió deseando interiormente que de verdad tuviera razón.

...

Ayesa tocaba el piano en el salón de su casa. Le gustaba la música y le gustaba tocar, era una de las pocas cosas que le habían obligado a aprender que le gustaba de verdad, cuando tocaba solía "meterse" en la música, se dejaba llevar por ella y su mente parecía relajarse. La música era para Ayesa una forma de expresar lo que sentía, podía interpretar melodías que representaban su frustración o su ira. Ayesa, como todo el mundo tenía sus momentos buenos y malos.

Desde que había terminado la preparatoria la vida de Ayesa era tremendamente aburrida y no por falta de actividades, su día siempre estaba lleno de cosas que hacer pero todo le parecía absolutamente tonto.

Nawaki, su padre, había entrado al salón y observaba a su hija tocar. Era en esos momentos cuando al escuchar la melancólica melodía siempre tenía la impresión de que su hija no era feliz, comenzaba a pensar que Ayesa era como un pajarillo enjaulado.

Al terminar la melodía que estaba tocando, Ayesa dejó caer el dedo índice pesadamente sobre una de las teclas y repitió ese gesto varias veces.

- La canción te ha quedado bien pero el final deja mucho que desear.

- ¡Papá! No te había oído entrar ¿Llevas mucho tiempo ahí?

- Lo suficiente para ver tus progresos. Ayesa ¿Podemos hablar?

- Claro ¿Sucede algo?

- Ven, vamos a sentarnos al sofá.

- ¿Sucede algo malo?

- No, es solo que me pregunto si estás segura de lo que vas a hacer.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- A lo de tu matrimonio.

- Pues claro. Ya lo hemos hablado papá, no voy a fallar a la familia.

- A veces pienso que te estamos presionando demasiado.

- No, desde muy pequeña se me ha educado para esto. El único problema que tengo es que debo elegir.

- El trato que hicimos los Senju y los Uchiha se puede romper.

- No, no se puede romper. Los Senju no faltan a su palabra.

- ¿Tu sabes por qué los Uchiha quieren unirse a nosotros?

- Sinceramente me da igual, no me quiero meter en vuestros asuntos.

- ¿Y te has decidido ya? Porque si no lo has hecho no pasa nada.

- Es difícil escoger ¿Cuál crees tú que es el mejor para mí, papá?

- ¿Me lo preguntas a mí?

- Eres mi padre, creo que querrás lo mejor para mi ¿o no?

- Sinceramente, creo que el joven Madara y Sasuke son demasiado... jóvenes para ti, me parece que no van a saber hacerte feliz.

- Si, yo también lo pienso. Aunque no creas, Tobi me hace gracia pero no me fio de él, parece inocente sin embargo creo que no es tan ingenuo como quiere hacer creer y Sasuke no me llega a convencer del todo, es muy guapo pero... creo que si, los dos son demasiado jóvenes para mí y más aún para comprometerse.

- Personalmente creo que Izuna sería la mejor opción.

- ¿No es muy mayor para mí?

- Por eso, creo que él sabrá cuidarte y darte todo lo que necesitas.

Ayesa suspiró y miró hacia otro lado. Izuna Uchiha parecía buena persona, era agradable y paciente pero no la convencía del todo.

- Izuna es agradable pero le veo demasiado mayor para mí y además no le veo como a un esposo. A mí el que más me ha gustado ha sido Itachi, es joven, mayor que yo pero joven, guapo e inteligente.

- Pero Itachi hace unos años se negó a casarse por conveniencia, discutió con su padre y todo.

- Ya lo se pero parece que ahora ha cambiado.

- Dicen que renegó de ser un Uchiha.

- Será por eso que es el que más me gusta.

- ¿Esa es tu elección?

- No, no lo es. Dejame pensarlo un poco más.

- Como quieras. Este domingo vienen a comer tus abuelos.

- ¿Va a venir la abuela Mito?

- Si y también van a venir Nagato y Kushina Uzumaki ¿Te acuerdas de ellos?

- Claro, no hace mucho estuve con Naruto, el hijo de Kushina.

- Tu abuela dice que tiene muchas ganas de verla.

- ¿Va a venir también la tía Tsunade?

- Pues claro.

- ¿Me dejas a mi prepararlo todo?

- Bueno, se iba a ocupar tu madre.

- Por favor, papá, déjame a mí, ya verás que bien lo hago.

- Está bien. Es una buena ocasión para que demuestres que puedes hacerlo.

- ¿Puedo invitar yo a alguien?

- Siempre y cuando no ofendan a nadie, sí.

- De acuerdo – se levantó presurosa – Muchas gracias, ya verás que bien que lo voy a hacer, te sentirás orgulloso de mi.

No es que organizar una comida fuese lo que más excitante le parecía a Ayesa pero de pronto, al oír hablar a su padre, se había dado cuenta de que eso podía servirle a ella. Que tuviera que casarse por compromiso no quería decir que no disfrutase todo lo que quisiese de las cosas buenas que tuviese a su alcance.

...

La habitación del hospital donde habían ingresado a Akane era doble pero en esos momentos no tenía ninguna compañera, tampoco estaba Akane, solo se encontraba Shikamaru mirando a través de la ventana cuando unos golpecitos en la puerta entreabierta le hicieron girarse y mirar.

La puerta se abrió lentamente.

- ¿Se puede pasar? – preguntó Sasuke asomándose.

- ¿Sasuke? – se extrañó Shikamaru al verle.

- ¿Molesto?

- No... no... pasa, pasa.

- ¿Y Akane? – dijo extrañado al ver las camas vacías.

- Se la han llevado para hacerle una ecografía.

- ¿Está... bien?

- Parece ser que si, bueno, tiene el hombro dislocado pero por lo demás todo parece normal.

- ¿Y... los bebés?

- La han monitorizado y sus corazones latían, parece que no ha pasado nada pero quieren que pase aquí la noche por si acaso.

- Entiendo.

- ¿Y tú... como es que has venido?

- Estaba preocupado por ella... solo por ella... como amigo, me refiero ¿Le duele mucho el brazo?

- Tenías que haber oído lo que ha salido de su boca cuando se lo han colocado ¿Qué ha pasado con Naruto?

- No lo sabemos. Hemos visto llegar a su madre al instituto, me imagino que la habrá llamado la directora.

- Seguramente.

- Bueno yo solo quería preguntar... ya me marcho.

- ¿No quieres esperar a que vuelva?

- No, no quiero molestar.

- Si Akane se entera de que has estado aquí y no te has quedado a verla se va a mosquear.

- No creo que sea apropiado que yo esté aquí.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le tirabas los trastos? No seas ridículo, eso es cosa del pasado, porque es cosa del pasado ¿no?

- Si... ya no tienes que preocuparte por mí, Akane es solo mi amiga... una buena amiga.

¿Para cuál de los dos era la situación más incómoda? Eso era difícil de valorar, en realidad Sasuke quería irse de allí pero Shikamaru le había dicho que esperase a Akane y no quería ser maleducado, seguramente tenía razón y si Akane sabía que había ido a verla y se había marchado sin saludarla se molestaría y Shikamaru quería que Sasuke se marchase pero no podía ser tan antipático como para reconocerlo, si lo hacía y Akane se enteraba podía pensar que se comportaba como un celoso o algo así.

- Mendokusei – se quejó – Esta situación es incómoda.

- Bastante. Oye Nara... Shikamaru...

- Esto es muy problemático pero tengo que preguntártelo ¿Estás enamorado de Akane?

- Entiendo que no te fíes de mí.

- Es mi familia Sasuke, tengo que defenderla.

- No voy a quitarte a Akane, ella me dejó muy claro que te ha elegido a ti, pero creo que es mi amiga o algo así.

- ¡Hola! – saludó Chouji - ¿Se puede pasar?

- Chouji, Shino... claro, claro.

- Veníamos a ver a Akane ¿Qué tal Uchiha? – habló Shino.

- También venía a ver a Akane.

- ¿Y dónde está? – preguntó Chouji.

- La han llevado para hacerle una ecografía, ya no tardará en regresar.

- Bien – Chouji miró a sus tres compañeros y algo le dijo que allí estorbaba – Voy mientras a sacar una patatas, he visto una máquina por aquí cerca.

Shino observó a Shikamaru y a Sasuke.

- ¿Por qué has venido, Uchiha?

- No he venido con ganas de discutir, ni a buscar pelea. Solo quería asegurarme de que Akane estaba bien y me voy a ir, estoy harto de dar excusas a todo el mundo.

- Espera – le detuvo Shino - ¿Qué te une a Akane?

- Akane es mi amiga. No soy tonto, dejad de tratarme como a un obseso, ya me dijo que había perdido el juego y lo acepto, no voy a humillarme intentándolo de nuevo. He perdido y lo acepto pero es mi amiga y aunque no lo creáis me preocupo por ella.

- Lo se – respondió secamente Shino – Por eso quiero que hablemos de Kabuto.

- ¿Qué pasa con Kabuto?

- ¿No creéis que se está pasando bastante últimamente?

- Demasiado – afirmó Shikamaru - ¿Qué pretenderá?

Shikamaru reflexionó durante unos segundos, ni Sasuke, ni Shino se atrevieron a romper el silencio. De pronto Shikamaru les miró bastante serio.

- Está distrayendo nuestra atención – sentenció.

- ¿A que te refieres? – preguntó Sasuke.

- No lo se, es una sensación, creo que está intentando distraernos para que no nos demos cuenta de algo.

- ¿Pero por qué iba a hacer eso? – insistió Sasuke.

- A lo mejor a quien quiere distraer es a los profesores – sugirió Shino.

- ¡Si! – exclamó Shikamaru – Puede ser... En la fiesta de Ino, Kabuto ofreció drogas a Ryuko y Sakura... ah, no me encaja el puzzle, es como un maldito rompecabezas en el que me falta una pieza.

- ¿Crees que intenta que Tsunade nos tenga a nosotros en el punto de mira y se olvide de él o algo así? – reflexionó Sasuke.

- Pudiera ser... pero sigue sin cuadrarme nada.

Las voces de Chouji, Akane y alguien más llegaron a ellos y cada vez se oían más cerca. No tardó en aparecer Akane sentada en una silla de ruedas empujada por un celador. Iba vestida con un camisón azul y llevaba su brazo derecho metido en un cabestrillo.

- ¡Cuánta visita! – dijo al ver a los chicos.

- Bueno, pues aquí traigo a la señorita mal hablada – comentó el celador.

- Es que me dolía mucho – se quejó la chica – No os imagináis el daño que me han hecho.

- ¿Te subo a la cama? – preguntó el celador.

- No, ya me subo yo solita ¿Habéis visto que camisón más feo me han puesto?

El celador se marchó mientras Akane intentaba subirse a la cama.

- ¡Maldita sea! – gruñó - ¿Por qué serán tan altas las camas?

- Anda, chica problemática, yo te ayudo ¿Qué ha pasado con la ecografía?

- Ah, pues nada, dicen que están bien y que siguen siendo dos aunque por lo visto están un poco alterados, dicen que les he trasmitido mis nervios.

- No, si ya verás como me van a salir unas niñas hiperactivas al final.

- Siento decepcionarte, bambi, pero me han dicho que quizás uno de los dos es un niño, parece ser que tiene unas buenas "bolsas escrotales" y algo con pinta de que va a ser una colilla. Al otro sin embargo no se lo han podido ver muy bien. De todas formas no te hagas ilusiones, es muy pronto para asegurarlo.

- Hombre si es un niño lo mismo sale tan "huevón" como su padre – comentó Chouji – Es un juego de palabras, por si no lo habéis entendido.

- Te hemos entendido Chouji, te hemos entendido.

- ¿Y Ryuko? – preguntó de pronto extrañada Akane - ¿Cómo es que no está contigo?

- Bueno... no ha podido venir – contestó dubitativo Chouji.

- Seguro que no ha querido decírselo a sus padres, es que me odian, como soy una pecaminosa pues eso ¿A que ha sido eso, Chouji?

- Si, si... ha sido eso.

No era cuestión de preocupar a Akane contándole que Ryuko estaba de lo más enfadada con él.

Shikamaru miró a Chouji frunciendo el ceño... pues a él no le engañaba, le conocía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de cuando mentía.

...

Suigetsu abría su botella de agua, esa que siempre llevaba encima y daba un gran trago terminando con su contenido.

Juugo estaba a su lado, sentado en un banco del parque y observando un árbol con detenimiento.

- ¿Qué miras tanto? – preguntó Suigetsu.

- Ahí arriba hay un nido de pájaros.

- Muy interesante.

- Oye Suigetsu ¿A ti te gusta Karin?

- ¿A que viene eso? – gritó el chico.

- Solo me lo preguntaba.

- ¿Y a ti que más te da si me gusta o no?

Juugo pensó que realmente a él debería darle igual y en teoría era así pero ya estaba acostumbrado a estar al lado de aquel chico y también de Karin y empezaba a molestarle que siempre se hablasen a gritos, como si se odiasen.

- Solo preguntaba. Es que si no te gusta Karin supongo que te dará igual que otro chico salga con ella.

- ¿Con ella? ¿Y quién va a querer salir con esa pervertida?

- No se, alguien habrá.

- Nadie es su sano juicio saldría con una pecho plano como ella.

- Si te oye decir eso te rompe la cabeza.

- ¿Quién iba querer salir con esa?

- No se... yo mismo.

- ¿Tú? – gritó incrédulo.

- ¿Por qué no?

- A ti no te gusta Karin.

- ¿Y tú qué sabes?

- Pues porque no te gusta, nunca te ha gustado – contestó molesto.

- Pues Karin es una buena chica y cuando quiere es muy amable.

- Será contigo.

- Nunca he salido con una chica, he pensado que podía salir con ella.

- ¿Estás loco o qué?

- Bueno, ella y yo nos conocemos desde hace tiempo.

- Pero tú no le gustas a Karin, te va a decir que no, a ella solo le gusta Sasuke.

- Eso era antes, ahora ya no le interesa.

- Además tú no sabes que hacer con una chica, nunca has salido con ninguna.

- Improvisaré.

- Así no se hacen las cosas.

- ¿Y si vienes tu conmigo para ayudarme?

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué vaya con vosotros de sujeta-velas?

- Tienes razón, eso no funcionaría, Karin no es tonta. Olvídalo.

- Desde luego vaya ideas tontas que tienes a veces. Me voy a la fuente a llenar la botella de agua.

Cuando Suigetsu se hubo alejado del banco, Juugo sacó su móvil y marcó un número.

_- Si, dime_ – escuchó al otro lado.

- ¿Fatora?

_- Si, sí, soy yo ¿Lo has hecho?_

- Si, hice lo que me dijiste ¿De veras crees que esto va a funcionar?

_- Por supuesto, ahora me toca a mí, de todas formas si sale mal ¿Qué puede pasar?_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_Pues este ha sido el capítulo, como veis me he alargado bastante con el tema de Ryuko pero es que es importante entender como se siente y que todo la influido en ese arranque de rabia._

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer y también por los comentarios y ánimos que siempre recibo._

_Muchas gracias Eda Bravo por el comentario, ya te lo dije y te lo repito, me he puesto muy contenta y por supuesto no me molesta que hayas recomendado mi historia, espero que les guste._

_Gracias w.a.t.s., como siempre me alegré mucho de tu comentario. Dales recuerdos a los gemelos y también las gracias por continuar leyendo y dile al que tiene novia que espero que haya pasado un gran San Valentín._

_Gracias Emily por continuar leyendo. Bueno es que Minako y Naruto son iguales así que los enfados les duran poco. Gracias por el comentario, que bueno que te gustara._

_Tengo que decirlos que, como podéis imaginar, actualizar dos historias el mismo día es imposible, así que "De enamoramientos y otras tontunas" la actualizaré los jueves, quizás los miércoles si el capítulo está listo y tengo tiempo._

_Espero que nos veamos la próxima semana. Cuidaos mucho ¡Matta ne!_


	140. Ataque y contraataque

_Nuevo capítulo, esta vez vamos a conocer un poco más a Juugo y también sabremos más cosas de Jisei y Gaara. El resto es realmente "relleno" pero espero que os entretenga, es... como un paréntesis en la historia._

_Algunas explicaciones de palabras que se usan en este capítulo:_

_- __**kuuyou**__: sacerdotes shintoistas._

_- __**chihaya**__: vestido tradicional de las sacerdotisas shintoista (si habéis visto Inuyasha, es el traje que usa Kikyo)_

_- __**hakama**__: parte del chihaya, es la falda partida en dos de color escarlata._

_- __**tabi**__: calcetín tradicional japonés._

_- __**miko**__: sirvientes de los templos shinto._

_- __**shutsushi**__: aprendiz de sacerdote._

_Este capítulo quiero dedicárselo a la gran __**Ale-chan**__, buena lectora que tiene la paciencia de leer esta historia, la original y ahora también la nueva y lo asombroso es que no se lía y siempre me anima muchísimo. Para ti, te lo mereces._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Ataque y contraataque**

"_..._

_A Juugo le encantaba salir a pasear a las afueras de Konoha, lejos de todo el ajetreo de la ciudad y poder perderse entre la naturaleza. Por suerte aún quedaba un lugar lleno de pinares y donde él podía observar a los pequeño animalillos que por allí habitaban, como los pájaros._

_Ese pequeño bosque se decía que pertenecía a los monjes shintoistas que allí tenían su templo, un lugar maravilloso lleno de armonía, al menos esa era la sensación que tuvo Juugo cuando se acercó al templo Tsukishiro._

_Los kuujou del templo le recibieron amablemente y le invitaron a pasear por él y a participar en las plegarias. Desde entonces ese lugar se había convertido en uno de los favoritos de Juugo, quizás allí podría encontrar esa paz que tanto anhelaba, quizás allí podría calmar esos impulsos violentos que a veces parecían dominarle._

_Lo que sorprendió a Juugo fue descubrir que ese templo era frecuentado por una chica joven, una futura sacerdotisa de la que se decía que tenía un don especial para ayudar a las personas ¿sería capaz esa chica de ayudarle a él?_

_Nadie nunca le preguntaba nada a Juugo, no se interesaban en saber cómo se encontraba, el porqué de esos impulsos violentos y él, reservado como era, tampoco intentaba nunca contárselo a nadie._

_El mejor amigo que había tenido Juugo en su vida había sido Kimimaro, ese chico enfermizo pero que creía firmemente en él y en su fuerza de voluntad._

_Juntos se unieron al grupo de Orochimaru y juntos, como tantos otros, probaron lo que no debían. Se suponía que eran medicamentos experimentales, a Kimimaro le ayudarían con su problema de bronquios y su debilidad y a él con sus arrebatos violentos. _

_Pero no fue así, todo no hizo más que complicarse. Por suerte alguien puso en alerta a las autoridades de todo aquello y cerraron el supuesto "centro para jóvenes con problemas" que había fundado Orochimaru y todo parecía ir volviendo poco a poco a la normalidad._

_Juugo apreciaba a Sasuke, tenía que hacerlo porque en los peores momentos este sabía, al igual que Kimimaro, como conseguir calmarle pero ahora Sasuke parecía cada vez más alejado._

_Perdido, sin saber muy bien como guiar su vida, encontrar ese templo fue para él como hallar una brújula._

_Pero lo que más le sorprendió, sin duda, fue cuando por fin conoció a esa chica de la que se hablaba. Estaba barriendo la entrada vestida la clásica __chihaya__, con su hakama de color escarlata, la camisa blanca con hombros sueltos y su tabi._

_Cuando se acercó a ella estaba de espaldas, era alta y tenía el pelo negro que se había sujetado en una coleta._

_- Buenas tardes – saludó algo dudoso._

_- Bue... ¡Juugo!_

_- ¿Nagashiyama?_

_- ¿Qué haces por aquí?_

_- Vengo a menudo._

_- Pues es raro que no hayamos coincidido antes._

_- ¿Eres tú la "miko" de este templo?_

_- En realidad solo soy una "shitsushi", una aprendiz, pero alguna vez si que me gustaría serlo._

_- No sabía yo eso de ti, quiero decir que no sabía que las chicas jóvenes tuviesen esas aspiraciones._

_- Ten entiendo, parece que estoy más interesada en otras cosas ¿verdad? Pero somos chicas bastante normales, salvo porque me gusta venir aquí. Se está bien ¿verdad?_

_- Se respira una paz tremenda._

_- ¿Y tú como es que vienes por aquí?_

_- Me gusta pasear por sitios tranquilos._

_- Supongo que hay muchas cosas que no conocemos de los demás – reflexionó Jisei._

_- A veces juzgamos a las personas demasiado por su aspecto exterior._

_- O por lo que creemos que han hecho._

_- Cierto. Tú eres amiga de Kimimaro..._

_Jisei se quedó esperando a que completase su frase, pero por lo visto no había continuación o quizás prefería no hacerlo._

_- Dicen que eres buena como miko._

_- Gracias pero no soy una miko._

_- Estoy confundido, creí que las miko tenían que ser vírgenes toda su vida._

_Jisei le miró sonriendo._

_- Oh, no, no te ofendas por favor, no me refiero a que tu no... lo que pasa es que pienso que hoy en día pues eso de querer ser virgen toda la vida pues..._

_- Tranquilo, no te sofoques tanto. Eso era antes, no hacemos ningún voto de castidad. Algunas hasta se casan ¿no lo sabías? Lo que ocurre es que pues dejan sus obligaciones para ocuparse de sus familias._

_- Entiendo. Perdona si te he molestado._

_- No, no lo has hecho pero me ha sorprendido. Es que tú y yo nunca habíamos hablado y ha resultado... curioso._

_- No suelo hablar mucho... con nadie._

_- Pero eres amigo de Suigetsu, sois una pareja curiosa._

_- No somos una pareja._

_- No, no me refiero a que seáis pareja, si no que vais juntos, como amigos y es curioso porque sois muy distintos._

_- Ah, ya. Bueno, nos hemos acostumbrado a estar juntos._

_- Bueno pues... no te molesto más, puedes seguir con tu paseo._

_- Gracias – comenzó a caminar pero se detuvo – Oye, Nagashiyama._

_- Dime._

_- Dicen que eres buena dando consejos ¿Puedes darme uno a mí?_

_- Si, claro, para eso estoy aquí ¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo?_

_- ¿No tenemos que ir a hacer algún ritual o algo?_

_- No, yo no hago rituales para escuchar a alguien, solo... escucho. Hago rituales de purificación ¿Quieres que te haga un ritual de purificación?_

_- Creo que no._

_- Ya decía yo. Venga, vamos a dar un paseo y me preguntas sobre lo que quieras que te aconseje._

_- Es sobre Karin y Suigetsu._

_- ¿Pasa algo con ellos?_

_- Si, son un poco pesados. Se pasan el día discutiendo o más bien insultándose y me gustaría que dejasen de hacerlo. Se que son amigos, somos un equipo aunque no lo parezca, todos los preocupamos por todos. Se que Suigetsu se preocupa por Karin y Karin por él pero siempre están discutiendo._

_- Ya lo se, me he dado cuenta. Pero es cierto que son amigos y se tienen cariño, aunque Karin grita bastante a Suigetsu en realidad no están enfadada con él, no hay cambios en su aura y Suigetsu solo se siente frustrado, se mete tanto con ella porque cree que para ella él no vale nada._

_- ¿Y cómo sabes eso?_

_- Lo veo en sus auras. Yo veo muchas cosas en las auras, a lo mejor no me crees pero es cierto. Suigetsu solo tiene un montón de impotencia y celos que no sabe cómo manejar._

_- Él piensa que a Karin aún le gusta Sasuke._

_- Y que no tiene oportunidades con Sasuke de rival ¿Por qué es eso? _

_- Le debe mucho a Sasuke._

_- Pues es hora de que se olvide de eso. Debe atreverse a hablar claro con Karin. Descubrirá muchas cosas curiosas._

_- ¿Qué cosas?_

_- Karin ha cambiado mucho._

_- Eso es lo que yo digo ¿Y qué crees que deberíamos hacer?... Me refiero a Fatora y a mí._

_Jisei sonrió amablemente._

_- Obligar a Suigetsu a enfrentarse a lo que siente._

_- ¿Y como hago eso?_

_- Quizás... si piensa que le van a quitar a Karin..._

_..."_

Habían pasado unos días desde aquella conversación con Jisei, después de aquello se le ocurrió que la más indicada era alguien que estaba al igual que él, harta de sus directas y sus indirectas, Fatora.

Parecía que entre ellas dos había surgido cierta amistad. Seguramente es que Karin necesitaba también tener amigas y Fatora era evidente que tenía cierta necesidad de encontrar una amiga de verdad, no alguien a quien servirle de criada.

Fue difícil para Juugo hablar con Fatora, hablar no era su especialidad, ni tampoco parecía que Fatora fuese demasiado extrovertida, pero de alguna forma los dos comenzaron a sentirse cómodos el uno con el otro y Juugo terminó explicándole lo que sucedía con Suigetsu y Karin y después de varias ideas se les ocurrió que lo mejor era que el mismo Juugo le dijese a Suigetsu que estaba interesado en Karin, a ver si eso era cierto y hacía reaccionar al chico.

Pero Fatora era mujer y como mujer que era no iba a dejar la cosa solo así, no, ella tenía que rizar el rizo e ir más allá. No solo se limitarían a que Juugo pusiese celoso a Suigetsu, si no que ella haría lo mismo con Karin.

Y ahora se encontraban en esa extraña situación. Todo sucedió cuando Suigetsu y Karin se encontraron.

"_..._

_- ¡Tú, pececito! ¿De qué vas? – dijo Karin nada más verle._

_- ¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo?_

_- ¿Qué le has dado a Fatora?_

_- ¿Yo? ¿Qué le he dado yo?_

_- Mira, no te hagas el inocente ahora que mucho decir que yo soy una pervertida pero tú también tienes lo tuyo._

_- Mira no te entiendo, ni quiero entenderte, pasa de mí._

_- Desde luego que eres un chulo._

_- Si, yo también te aprecio a ti un montón._

_- ¿Por qué me quieres quitar a mi amiga?_

_- ¿Qué yo quiero qué?_

_- ¿Te lo ha pedido ya?_

_- ¿Qué? ¿El qué? Tía estás loca, dices cosas sin sentido. Tu sí que eres una tramposa, éramos amigos y mira que puñalada me has metido._

_- ¿Qué yo te he metido una puñalada a ti?_

_- Creí que estabas enamorada de Sasuke._

_- ¿Ahora a que viene Sasuke?_

_- Pero bien que como Sasuke ya no te hace caso ninguno vas y le pones ojitos a Juugo._

_- ¿Qué yo hago qué? – grito enfurecida._

_- Ahora te toca salir con Juugo, no está bien que le digas que no porque Juugo es un gran tipo y además muy sensible, si le rechazas lo mismo se le cruzan los cables._

_- ¿Qué yo voy a salir con Juugo?_

_- El mismo me dijo que iba a pedirte salir._

_- ¿Eso te dijo?_

_- Si, así que ya sabes, apechuga._

_- Pues lo mismo te digo a ti. Fatora es una chica muy sensible y si la rechazas se deprimirá, así que más vale que salgas con ella y te comportes como de forma encantadora._

_- Yo siempre soy encantador, no como tú._

_- Pues a ver si es verdad._

_- Pues claro... Espera ¿Qué yo voy a salir con Fatora?_

_- Ella me dijo que te lo va a pedir, así que ni se te ocurra rechazarla._

_Suigetsu y Karin se quedaron mirándose, ahí había algo que no parecía muy lógico._

_- ¿De veras te ha dicho Juugo que va a pedirme salir?_

_- De veras que si ¿Y a ti Fatora que me va a pedir salir a mí?_

_- Te lo aseguro._

_- Que raro, yo pensaba que a Juugo le empezaba a gustar Fatora._

_- Si, a mí también me daba esa sensación. Juugo nunca ha demostrado que yo le gustase._

_- Y Fatora apenas si habla conmigo. Esto es muy raro._

_- ¿Qué les habrá dado?_

_..."_

Karin y Suigetsu estaban convencidos de que Juugo y Fatora se traían algo entre manos y la mejor forma de averiguarlo era acceder a las citas. Claro que dijeron que si pero ya que todos eran amigos propusieron una cita doble, Juugo con Karin y Suigetsu con Fatora y a ver qué pasaba entonces.

Era una forma muy rara de conseguir que ambos se pusiesen celosos pero a Fatora le resultaba de lo más divertida, solo esperaba que el sábado no terminase aquello en batalla.

Cuando Juugo de nuevo vio a Jisei le contó el extraño plan y Jisei no pudo por menos que pensar en que la gente era muy complicada, siempre tenían la manía de fingir que salían con una persona con el fin de darle celos a una tercera... a saber que saldría de aquel plan tan enrevesado.

...

Naruto entró en la cocina de su casa donde ya estaban sus padres y su hermana desayunando.

- Naruto, el domingo vamos a ir a comer a casa de los Senju – dijo Minako nada más verle.

- ¿A que casa de los Senju? – preguntó Naruto.

- A casa de Nawaki Senju, es el hermano de Tsunade, tu directora – respondió Minato.

- ¿Y por qué?

- Porque nos han invitado, dattebane. Venga, siéntate y desayuna de una vez. Te advierto que Tsunade va a ir también a la comida.

- ¿Tsunade? ¿Pero por qué, ttebayo?

- Porque es una comida familiar – contestó Kushina.

- ¿Y yo que tengo que ver con la abuela?

- ¡Eh! ¡No llames a Tsunade abuela, ttebane!

- Tsunade y Nawaki son hijos de Hashirama Senju, que está casado con Mito Uzumaki, que es pariente de tu madre – explicó el padre.

- No me he enterado de nada ¿Entonces soy pariente de Tsunade?

- Para nada – respondió Kushina – Nosotros somos familiares de Mito Uzumaki.

- Y esa señora es la madre de Tsunade – intervino Minako – Entonces seremos parientes ¿no?

- Que no, que de digo que no, dattebane. Además somos parientes lejanos.

- Pues vaya lio de familia, dattebayo.

- Ya te dije que los Uzumaki somos muy importantes. Este domingo estamos invitados a una comida importante, así que quiero que luego vayas a la peluquería a recortarte un poco el pelo.

- ¡Pero mamá!

- ¡Ni peros, ni peras! ¡Tenemos que dar una buena imagen, ttebane!

- No discutas Naruto, sabes que no vas a ganar – le aconsejó su padre – Por cierto ¿Te han dicho algo de la sanción?

- No – contesto resoplando – Aún no.

- Desde luego – gruñó Kushina – Que no se qué es lo que están pensando tanto, Naruto es un poco impulsivo pero no es un criminal. Me están empezando a poner muy nerviosa.

- Seguro que le van a expulsar – habló Minato – Lo que no sabemos es si Tsunade conseguirá que sea poco tiempo. Desde luego Naruto, mira que golpear a Jiraiya.

- ¡Yo no quería golpearle! Es que me puse muy nervioso cuando vi a Akane caer por las escaleras y yo...

- ¡Ni una palabra más! – le cortó Kushina – Ya hemos hablado lo suficiente de ese tema. Te pusiste muy nervioso cuando viste caer a Akane, es verdad, pero también es cierto que ya estabas nervioso y fuiste a por ese chico.

- ¿No hemos dicho que no hablaríamos más del tema? – intervino Minato – Ya no vale la pena seguir con los mismo, llevamos días dándole vueltas al mismo asunto.

- Mi hermano es un héroe, él quería defender a Sakura y Ryuko – comentó Minako.

- Minako no empieces tú a calentar el ambiente – dijo Minato – He dicho que se acabó hablar del tema. Fuera por lo que fuera Naruto ya se llevó una buena regañina de nuestra parte y tiene su castigo, además aceptaremos la sanción del instituto, ya no vale la pena recordarle más el incidente.

- ¿Sabéis que? – dijo de pronto Kushina – Que estaba pensando en Ino y en la cita que tiene mañana con el pequeño Uchiha.

- Por eso Naruto también estaba nervioso – refunfuñó Minako – Por eso tenía un mal día.

- Minako no empecemos... – se dirigió a ella su padre.

- Y estaba pensando – continuaba Kushina – Que si lo que esa niña quiere es sentirse como una princesa con todo eso de la cita, porque no quiere ir a la cita por otra razón, eso está más que claro...

- No Kushina – la cortó su marido – No sigas por ese camino que te estoy viendo venir.

- ¿Qué me estás viendo?

- Las intenciones y ya te digo que no.

- ¿Y por qué no, dattebane? Naruto es tan guapo como Sasuke y mírale, es simpático y muy buena persona ¿Qué no vale tanto como el Uchiha? Si los padres de Ino quieren un novio "aparente" para su hija pues Naruto es muy aparente.

- No Kushina – repitió Minato – Esa es una mala idea, quítatela de la cabeza.

- ¿Qué idea?

- Meter a tu hijo en esta tontería de las citas matrimoniales.

- ¿Y qué tienen de malo? Serviría para que Ino conociese a Naruto y viese lo buen partido de es.

- No vas a llevar a tu hijo a un casamentero de esos.

- Yo no he dicho eso, dattebane.

- ¿Eso lo podemos hacer? – se interesó Naruto.

- No Naruto – le contestó su padre – No se puede hacer.

- ¿Y yo tampoco? – preguntó Minako – Es que me está empezando a resultar curioso.

- ¡Tu menos! ¿Lo entendiste?

...

- Si es que estás muy sexy – fue lo primero que Shikamaru oyó cuando entró en su clase.

- ¿A que si? – decía Omoi - ¡Estoy tremenda!

- ¡Hombre! – exclamó Sora – Ya tenemos aquí a nuestra Blancanieves.

- ¿Aún estás sin vestir, princesa?– se burló Haku.

- Ya voy, ya voy. No creáis que ha sido fácil encontrar un vestido de princesa.

- ¿Dónde fuiste a comprarlo? – se interesó Tamaki.

- A ningún sitio, se lo pedí a una de mis abuelas, es de ella de cuando era joven.

- ¿Tiene suficientes lazos y encajes? – preguntaba Ayame sacándolo de la bolsa donde lo llevaba - ¿A ver? ¡Ah! ¡Es divino!

- ¿Ya te lo has probado? – dijo sonriendo con malicia Fuu.

- Pero nunca será tan divino como el mío – decía Omoi vestido con una amplio vestido negro de terciopelo – Mirad que capa ¿No es fashion, fashion?

- Deja de decir tonterías – respondió Samui.

- Ya me has cortado el royo ¡Shiho! ¡Ayúdame con el maquillaje por favor!

- ¡Ya voy, ya voy!

- Ponme bien guapa ¿eh?

- La chica no puede hacer milagros aunque quiera – habló Karui,

- Tú sí que me tienes envidia, porque llevo un vestido más femenino que el tuyo y este lápiz de labios resalta el color natural de mi piel, ya veréis, voy a causar sensación, lo mismo hasta algún pobre desgraciado se enamora de mí y todo.

- Tú sigue diciendo tonterías – se quejó Karui.

- ¿Os lo imagináis? Quizás alguna chica se quede mirando mi gran estilo y pensando que desearía ser como yo y cuando descubra que soy un hombre entonces se dará cuenta de que su fascinación era atracción y...

Un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula le hizo callar.

- Hablas demasiado – decía Karui mientras se tocaba el puño con el que le había golpeado.

- Menudo príncipe bruto que tenemos. Ten cuidado Shikamaru, si te propasas con ella es capaz de caparte delante de todo el mundo.

- Bueno, vamos a peinar a esta princesa – dijo Ayame – Siéntate.

- ¿Qué has pensado que podíamos hacerle? – se interesó Tamaki.

- ¿Le vamos a poner peluca? – preguntó Karui - ¿Habéis traído otra para él?

- Pues como tiene el pelo un poco larguito mejor que no, mira – dijo soltándole la coleta – se lo podemos alisar y luego hacerle unos tirabuzoncitos en las puntas, le va a quedar la mar de mono.

- Y le ponemos un lazo – sugirió Tamaki – Para que no se le meta en la cara. Voy a ver si tengo alguno.

- ¿Y el maquillaje? – preguntó Samui – Habría que maquillarle un poco, no se, que se le vean más los ojos y los labios.

- Si, ya sabes un color rojo en los labios.

- Mientras tú le peinas yo voy a maquillar a Omoi ¡Omoi! ¡A maquillaje!

- ¡Vooooy! Déjame guapa bien guapa ¿Eh? ¿Habéis traído mi peluca?

- Pues claro que si, rubia, como querías – contestó Tamaki.

- Claro, a mí el rubio me favorece mucho porque soy oscuro de piel. Busca unos tonos que hagan juego con mis ojos, no lo olvides.

- ¿Listo para la transformación? – preguntaba Ayame a Shikamaru con un secador en una mano y un cepillo en otro.

- Un momento... – comenzó a hablar Shikamaru.

- Tu tranquilo – le interrumpió Fuu – Ya verás que te vamos a dejar monísima.

- Mendokusei...

Los amigos y antiguos compañeros de Shikamaru iban acomodándose en el pequeño teatro improvisado en el salón de actos del instituto.

- ¿Estás nerviosa, Akane? – preguntaba Sumire.

- Ssssi, aún no se que obra va a representar. Mira que intenté buscar el libreto por todas partes pero no lo encontré ¿Dónde narices lo guardaría?

- ¿Y por qué no querrá que lo vieras? – se preguntaba Ten-Ten.

- Cuando no quiere que lo vea Akane es porque no puede ser nada bueno – aseguraba Jisei.

- A saber que de que le toca hacer – reía Chouji – Como es el nuevo le habrán dado lo peor de lo peor.

- ¡Chicos, chicos! – llegaba bastante acelerado Kiba llevando un papel en la mano – Mirad la obra que van a representar.

- "Blancanieves y los 8 mineros" – leyó Shino.

- Será "Blancanieves y los 7 enanitos" – rectificó Sumire.

- No, es "Blancanieves y los 8 mineros", mira.

- Es la clase de Killer Bee, tampoco tenéis que extrañaros de algo así – concluyó Jisei.

- Estoy deseando saber que papel hará Shikamaru – rió Kiba – Lo mismo el enanito más tonto de todos ¿Cómo se llamaba?

- No son enanitos, son mineros – comentó Shino.

Akane miraba preocupada a Ryuko, sentada a su lado y alejada de Chouji. Desde el incidente aquel las cosas no eran como siempre entre ellos. No es que hubiesen roto, no que nadie supiese pero todo era muy distante y frio. Ya no se sentaban juntos, al contrario, Ryuko parecía evitarle. No caminaban cogidos de la mano, a veces Chouji se la cogía a Ryuko pero ella en cuanto podía la retiraba... por un lado Akane sentía que Ryuko había vuelto a su lado, estaba siempre con ella pero se daba cuenta de que aquello era lo peor que podía pasarle a su amiga.

Akane estaba convencida de que Ryuko tenía que perdonar a Chouji, a fin de cuentas el chico no era una mala persona, al contrario, eso le pasaba por ser demasiado bueno pero ahora era Ryuko la que parecía una cabezota que no entraba en razón, era como si se estuviese convirtiendo en ella, en otra Akane.

Akane recordaba lo cabezota que podía haber llegado a ser y como el año anterior se había negado a hablar con Shikamaru y a escuchar sus argumentos... ahora se daba cuenta del error que cometió... y Ryuko estaba cometiendo el mismo error.

No le gustaba pensar que Ryuko iba transformarse en ella, que iba a comportarse cada vez de manera más intransigente, que terminaría por hacer daño a Chouji y hacerse daño a si misma y que... mira que si tuviese también que quedarse embarazada para darse cuenta de todo... uy no, por favor, que cosa tan horrible estaba pensando.

- Tranquila – le susurró Jisei sentada al otro lado de Akane – Ya verás como Ryuko entra en razón.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Claro, ella no es tan cabezota como tú, ni tiene ese maldito orgullo. Ahora solo está dolida pero créeme, le duele más haberse comportado como lo hizo.

- ¿Así me comportaba yo?

- Tú te comportaste peor. Y ya no lo pienses más.

- Me da mucha pena verla así y también a Chouji.

Chouji intentaba disimular y fingir una alegría que no sentía, lo hacía por Shikamaru y por Akane, sobretodo por Akane, por no preocuparla en su estado... ahora comprendía a Shikamaru y por qué no le contó lo que había pasado con Akane. Durante un tiempo le pareció que Shikamaru se había comportado de una forma egoísta o que no confiaba en él pero ahora lo comprendía todo... había cosas muy importantes, más que el dolor que sentía por dentro cuando miraba a Ryuko y no le respondía con su sonrisa habitual.

Tenía que hablar con Ino, tenía que hablar con ella sin falta y decirle que no iba a ir a su casa a merendar con sus padres fingiendo que era su novio, no, no y no, él ya tenía novia y era Ryuko y tenía que demostrarle a Ryuko que ella era lo más importante.

- A ver si empieza ya esto – se quejaba Kankuro.

- Mirad – decía Sumire – Por ahí se asoman algunos ¿Estarán nerviosos? Yo si estoy nerviosa ¡que emoción!

- Chica, tú te emocionas con cualquier cosa – comentó Kiba.

- Eso es bueno – añadió Kankuro – Así cualquier cosa la emocionará ¿verdad Sumire?  
- Claro, a mi cualquier cosa me emociona.

- Que perro que eres – se burló de él Kiba.

- Te mueres de la envidia, cachorrito.

Jisei se levantó de su asiento y sin decir nada se acercó a ellos dándoles a ambos un sonoro capón.

- Par de pervertidos – regresó refunfuñando a su asiento.

No muy lejos de ellos estaban Hinata y Gaara, al lado de este Naruto, Ino, Sakura y Sasori.

- ¿Sabes de lo que me he enterado? – preguntaba Hinata en voz baja a Gaara.

- No – contestó sonriendo benévolamente, Hinata era tan tierna que hasta para contar un cotilleo resultaba encantadora, se ponía nerviosa y movía los dedos como si fuese algo horrible.

- Sakura-chan va a ir a visitar a la abuela Chiyo este fin de semana.

- ¿A la abuela Chiyo?

- La va a llevar Sasori.

Gaara miró inconscientemente hacia donde estaba Sasori. Aquello era rarísimo, que él supiera Sasori y su abuela no tenían relación ¿Sería que Sasori estaba empezando a cambiar? ¿Le estaría cambiando Sakura?

- La abuela Chiyo se pondrá muy contenta – contestó secamente.

- ¿No es estupendo? Creo que Sakura está cambiando a Sasori.

- Eso parece.

Gaara se quedó pensando en Sasori y en Sakura, en que aún no le caía bien del todo pero estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad y en que quizás el que llevase a Sakura a ver a su abuela era una buena señal. El apreciaba mucho a la abuela Chiyo, era una gran mujer que había trabajado para su padre toda la vida.

"Toda la vida" esa idea se quedó vagando por su mente durante un rato.

- ¡Claro! – musitó de pronto.

- ¿Qué pasa? – se sorprendió Hinata.

- La abuela Chiyo, claro ¿Cómo no lo he pensado antes?

- ¿El qué?

- La abuela Chiyo era secretaria de mi padre y antes de mi padre de mi abuelo, ella lo debe saber.

- ¿Pero el qué?

- Debe saber quién es mi padre, si mi padre u otra persona ¿No lo crees?

Hinata le miró sorprendida. Era cierto que Gaara le había confesado su secreto, eso que decía su tío en la carta, pero aunque al principio había comentado que le gustaría saber si era cierto o no que su padre no era en realidad su padre, luego no había vuelto a mencionar el tema y menos aún decir que quería averiguar quien era su padre, pensó que para Gaara eso no tenía importancia, que solo era una anécdota... pero parece ser que no.

- La abuela Chiyo debió conocer a ese tipo... N.U.

- Bueno pero ¿Y que más te da? ¿Qué va a cambiar eso?

- Nada, solo me gustaría saber o mejor conocer la razón por la que mi padre me odiaba tanto.

- Eso no importa, tú siempre serás Gaara.

- Y nunca dejare de serlo, sea quien sea mi padre biológico yo siempre seré Sabakuno Gaara pero si no lo averiguo será algo que me perseguirá toda mi vida. Si ese hombre se enamoró de mi madre y fue capaz de hacerla feliz yo... tengo que hacerlo por mi madre. Se que no lo entiendes, tampoco lo pretendo.

- No importa si lo entiendo o no, yo te apoyo sea lo que sea... creo que un poco si te comprendo... Entonces ¿Cuándo vamos a ir a visitar a la abuela Chiyo? - Gaara la miró sorprendido – Si no te importa que te acompañe, claro.

- _¡Atención que el show comienza!_ – se oyó de pronto la atronadora voz del profesor Killer Bee canturreando mientras se apagaban las luces - _¡Atended a la obra, no seáis malas piezas!_

- Por favor – susurró Ino – Que rima tan horrible.

- _Apagad los teléfonos, cerrad los picos, si oigo un ruido, os clavo un pico ¡Ohu yeah!_

- Es para matarle – susurró ahora Kankuro.

- ¿Tienes lista la cámara? – preguntó en voz baja Akane a Sumire.

- Si, si, lista, lista – contestó esta también en voz baja.

- Y ahora preparaos para disfrutar de la gran obra representada por los alumnos de 3-1 "Blancanieves y los 8 mineros"

Se encendió unos focos que iluminaron el escenario donde podía verse un gran espejo.

- _"__Había una vez_ – comenzó a narrar la voz de Killer Bee - _en pleno invierno, una reina que se dedicaba a la costura sentada cerca de una ventana con marco de ébano negro. Los copos de nieve caían del cielo como plumones. Mirando nevar se pinchó un dedo con su aguja y tres gotas de sangre cayeron en la nieve. Como el efecto que hacía el rojo sobre la blanca nieve era tan bello, la reina se dijo.__  
__- ¡Ojalá tuviera una niña tan blanca como la nieve, tan roja como la sangre y tan negra como la madera de ébano! _– se oyó una voz femenina que algunos identificaron como la de Tamaki.  
_Poco después tuvo una niñita que era tan blanca como la nieve, tan encarnada como la sangre y cuyos cabellos eran tan negros como el ébano.__  
__Por todo eso fue llamada Blancanieves. Y al nacer la niña, la reina murió.__  
__Un año más tarde el rey tomó otra esposa. Era una mujer bella pero orgullosa y arrogante, y no podía soportar que nadie la superara en belleza_ – Omoi apareció en escena con porte altivo, al verle se comenzaron a escuchar risas y aplausos entre el público - _Tenía un espejo maravilloso y cuando se ponía frente a él, mirándose le preguntaba:_

_- ¡Espejito, espejito de mi habitación! ¿Quién es la más hermosa de esta región?_ – dijo Omoi con voz exageradamente aguda.  
-_ Entonces el espejo respondía:__  
__- La Reina es la más hermosa de esta región_ – se volvió a oír la voz de Tamaki.  
_- Ella quedaba satisfecha pues sabía que su espejo siempre decía la verdad.__  
__Pero Blancanieves crecía y embellecía cada vez más; era tan bella como la clara luz del día y aún más linda que la reina.__  
__Ocurrió que un día cuando le preguntó al espejo:__  
__- ¡Espejito, espejito de mi habitación! ¿Quién es la más hermosa de esta región?__  
- __La Reina es la hermosa de este lugar,__pero la linda Blancanieves lo es mucho más._

_- ¿Cómo? ¿Blancanieves? ¡Desdichada! ¿Cómo puede ser eso? Ah, no importa, me desharé de ella, es una niña y muy tontita, la mandaré al bosque, que se entretenga cogiendo flores y que muera allí_ – Omoi exageró todos sus gestos de forma sádica – _Si, eso haré, llamaré a mi cazador más experto ¡Blancanieves! ¡Blancanieves! _– gritó.

Blancanieves hizo su aparición en escena con pocas ganas y el ceño fruncido y los que más aplaudieron su entrada fueron sus asombrados amigos.

- ¡Guapa! – gritó Kiba.

- ¡Pero que buena que estás! – gritó también Kankuro.

- ¡Morenaza! – se sumaba a los gritos Naruto.

- ¡Eso es un cuerpo y no el de baile! – añadía sin parar de reír Akane.

Shikamaru dirigió una aburrida mirada hacia donde estaban, con su pelo suelto, rizadas sus puntas como si fueran tirabuzones porque Ayame decía que eso era encantador, un enorme lazo en el pelo y aquel vestido rosa, sin contar con el trabajo de maquillaje que le habían dedicado sus compañeras... eso iba a ser más que problemático, seguramente estarían riéndose de él hasta Navidad y entonces supo que durante toda su vida, siempre, siempre que se contase alguna anécdota del instituto se recordaría ese momento.

Cuando acabó la representación, consiguió desmaquillarse, se quitó el vestido y recuperó su habitual coleta, salió a soportar las chanzas de sus amigos.

- ¡Ehhhhhhhhh! – gritó Kiba - ¡Aquí está la sexy protagonista!

- ¡Tía buena! – exclamó Kankuro.

- Ahhhhh, mendokusei, vale ya.

- ¿Por qué? – reía Chouji - ¡Pero si estabas guapísima!

- Ya te digo – reía también Ten-Ten – Yo he visto chicas más feas... más femeninas también, eso hay que decirlo, pero más feas.

- Tengo una curiosidad – dijo Sumire.

- No me he afeitado las piernas, no se me veían.

- No es eso. Yo quiero saber si te has gustado a ti mismo ¿Te has molado? ¿Te veías guapa?

- Pues mira, curiosamente me veía más hombre que nunca.

- Claro, claro, dattebayo.

- Sí, es cierto, vestido de mujer me he visto unos brazos enormes, unos hombros enormes... no me he gustado, era una mujer muy basta.

- Pero si estabas muy sexy – dijo melosa Akane – A mí hasta me ha entrado cosilla.

- No le digas eso – rió Ino – Que es capaz de travestirse para ti.

- ¡Eh! ¡Eh! Shika, Shika – le atosigó un poco Naruto - ¿Te gustaría salir algún día conmigo?

- Mendokusei... que problemáticos que sois todos.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Pues este ha sido el capítulo, como veis un poquito de relajo después de todo lo que pasó, que siempre viene bien._

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por los comentarios, han sido fantásticos._

_Muchas gracias __**Eda Bravo**__, gracias por leer, si, supongo que tienes razón, a veces las calladitas son las peores. Me alegró mucho tu comentario, de verdad._

_Gracias __**Lala-chan**__, como siempre, gracias por leer y por el comentario tan bonito que siempre pones. Me alegra de que se entendiera lo de Ryuko, no estaba muy segura, menos mal que sí. Espero que tu San Valentín fuera estupendo._

_Muchas gracias __**w.a.t.s.,**__ gracias por leer y por el comentario. Que bien, me alegro de lo pasara genial. No, no me olvido de Suigetsu y Karin, tardo, es cierto, pero no me olvido. Por cierto tengo más SuiKarin en la nueva historia, a lo mejor te gustaría leerlo._

_Gracias __**Emily**__, como siempre muchas gracias por leer y por el comentario, me ha gustado mucho las cosas que dices y más aún que te gustara el capítulo._

_Que tengáis todos una gran semana y nos veremos en el siguiente ¡Matta ne!_


	141. La sorpresa más bella

_Ya traigo el capítulo, un poco tarde pero está aquí. He puesto algo de Tayuya y Kimimaro, al que tenía olvidado, de Karin y Suigetsu, de Sakura, Gaara y Konan y una sorpresa agradable para Akane._

_Espero que os guste._

_Quiero dedicar este capítulo a __**Erika**__, una gran persona que siempre que puede se busca un ratito para ponerme comentarios larguísimos y preciosos en el Facebook y que me apoya muchísimo. Para ti, Erika, gracias por todo._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**La sorpresa más bella**

Tayuya se subió encima de un banco del parque y se sentó en el borde del respaldo. Miró su reloj, esperaba que no tardase demasiado, hoy era viernes y le gustaría salir a dar una vuelta y ver a alguien antes de que se marchasen a cenar. Era viernes y eso significaba que después de cenar se reunirían en el parque, siempre lo hacían, compraban refrescos y siempre había alguien que podía conseguir alguna bebida, como ron, últimamente les había dado por el ron. Pero ella no podía ir a esas "reuniones", claro, así le pasaba, que ya no era una "enrollada".

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – la sorprendió la voz de Kimimaro susurrándole en el oído.

- Mierda tío ¿Qué c**o haces?

- ¿Por qué estás aquí? – insistió el chico.

- Porque estoy esperándote, co**nes.

- Eso es nuevo, no sueles hacerlo.

- Es que hoy quería preguntarte una cosa. Bueno ¿Nos vamos ya?

Tayuya bajó del banco.

- ¿Y qué quieres preguntarme?

- ¿Qué co**nes hacías hoy con Kabuto?

- ¿Me has visto?

- Pues claro que te visto ¿Cómo eres tan hijo de p**a?

- No está bien juzgar a la gente sin conocer los hechos.

- Los hechos es que has vuelto a caer, pedazo de capullo.

- Vale, si es lo que quieres pensar.

- ¿Cómo tienes tanto morro? ¿Me hechas a mí la charla y vas tú y vuelves a caer?

- A ti no te importa lo que yo haga.

- ¿Cómo que no me importa? Se supone que tú eres mi padrino o lo que c**o seas.

- Esto no tiene que ver contigo.

- ¡Y unos co**nes que no! Por tu culpa voy a mear al p**o sitio ese dos veces en semana para controlar que estoy limpia y tú vas y te metes de nuevo.

- Yo no me estoy metiendo nada.

- Eres un ca***n y un hijo de p**a y no se cómo pudiste convencerme de nada.

- Tayuya, yo no me estoy metiendo nada – repitió de forma tranquila.

- ¿Y que hacías con Kabuto? ¿También querías convencerle de que vaya a la mierda esa donde me metiste?

- Lo que yo hable con Kabuto son cosas mías.

- ¡Y también mías! Se supone que eres mi apoyo, si tu vuelves a caer ¿Qué co**nes se supone que tengo que hacer yo?

- Si he hablado con Kabuto, lo reconozco y también le he pedido que vuelva a pasarme.

- Eres un ca*****zo de mierda – dijo con desprecio.

- Pero no voy a tomarlo, solo... solo quiero ganarme su confianza otra vez.

- Ah, claro y yo voy y me lo creo.

- Esperaba que esto fuera un secreto y que nadie se enterase.

- ¡Vete a la mierda con tus excusas! – dijo cambiando bruscamente de camino.

- ¡Eh! La clínica está por aquí.

- Ve tú a mear si es que te apetece.

- ¡Tayuya! – con dos grandes zancadas la alcanzó y la sujetó del brazo.

- ¡Suéltame pedazo de capullo!

- Tayuya, escúchame – habló con tranquilidad – Se supone que esto no lo sabe nadie, solo tú.

- Mira tío, si te quieres meter más mierdas métete las que de la gana pero a mí no me vengas con tus charlas sobre que estoy acabando con mi vida nunca más.

- No estoy tomando nada, yo nunca he tomado nada.

- Ah sí, recuerdo, si lo tuyo eran esas "hierbas medicinales" para tu asma ¿Qué pasa? ¿Las echas de menos o que?

- Se trata de que quiero saber que trama Kabuto.

- Menuda excusa más tonta ¿Qué va a tramar? Lo de siempre.

Tayuya se quedó mirándole fijamente.

- ¿Es por lo de esa chica? ¿Harukaze?

- Entre otras cosas, sí. Lo que sucede es que creemos que Kabuto se trae algo entre manos y quiere distraer la atención de los profesores hacia otro sitio.

- ¿Quiénes creéis?

- Pues... la gente con la que ahora me junto.

- Ah esa panda de ratoncitos ¿Pues que se va a traer entre manos? Conseguir más imbéciles que prueben la mierda de Orochimaru y engancharlos, como siempre... Lo que pasa es que a ti te gusta esa chica ¿Qué no?

- Eso ahora no viene a cuento.

- Pero te gusta, vaya que si te gusta ¿Nagashiyama es como se llama?

- Es una gran amiga mía y la tengo mucho cariño.

- Si y los huevos se te caen cada vez que la ves.

- Esa es tu opinión y además algo que no tiene nada que ver con lo que hablamos.

- ¿Y crees que Kabuto va a volver a confiar en ti?

- Tengo que intentarlo.

- ¿Y por qué te quieres meter en líos ahora que estabas tan bien?

- Porque Jisei y sus amigos me caen bien.

- Eso es que te gusta alguna de ellas, si no es la bruja pues será otra.

- ¿Y no puede ser que solo quiera ayudarlos?

- Si, claro, anda y vete a vacilar a otra.

Llegaron hasta la clínica y entraron. Según se entraba había un mostrador y unas cuantas sillas, se veía un pasillo y varias puertas a ambos lados. Tayuya se acercó al mostrador.

- Ya estoy aquí – dijo.

- Buenas tardes – contestó la mujer que estaba sentada al otro lado - ¿Hoy vienes con ganas?

- Si, creo que sí.

- Pues toma – le pasó una bolsa de plástico donde dentro había un bote del tamaño de un vaso pequeño con una tapa roja – Y deja aquí el bolso.

- Si, si, que pesada te pones.

Tayuya abrió una de las puertas y entró. Al cabo de un rato salió con el bote en la mano.

- Toma, aquí lo tienes.

- Muy bien – la señora se puso unos guantes de látex para cogerlo y le puso una pegatina con el nombre de Tayuya en ella.

- ¿Tienes los resultados del otro día? - preguntó Tayuya.

- Si, aquí están, toma, estabas limpia.

- ¿Ves? – dijo Tayuya cogiéndolos y poniéndoselos delante de la cara a Kimimaro – Te lo dije ¿Cuándo me va a volver a ver la asistenta social?

- La semana que viene.

Después de unas cuantas más frases salieron de allí.

- Bueno, tío, me voy, quiero ver si veo a Sakon y los demás.

- Hoy es viernes.

- Ya lo se, por eso quiero verles ahora.

- Recuerda que tampoco puedes beber alcohol.

- Jo**r tío, que plasta que eres, que ya lo se, que no puedo ni echarme colonia, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes tanto.

- Está bien, está bien. Confío en ti. Ya me marcho, no vemos el lunes.

Tayuya se quedó mirándole mientras se marchaba, había dicho que confiaba en ella, eso sí que era inaudito, era la primera vez que alguien le decía que confiaba en ella.

...

- ¿Entonces vienes con nosotros o no? – preguntaba Sakura a Ino que, con su cazadora en los brazos parecía muy dubitativa.

- No – dijo después de reflexionar unos segundos – Mejor no voy, no me apetece ir al club de tenis.

- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó Sasori – Estará Deidara.

- Es que no me apetece ver a Deidara. Me cae muy bien y es guapo y todo eso pero creo que... no, no me apetece verlo y tampoco quiero estar de sujeta-velas con vosotros.

Sakura la miraba de lo más confundida, era muy extraño que Ino no se apuntase a ir al club de tenis, a ella le encantaba ir al club de tenis, aunque no estuviera Deidara, le gustaba ese ambiente y siempre había chicos que se fijaban en ella, eso de que no quería estar de sujeta-velas era lo más tonto que había escuchado nunca.

- ¿Y que vas a hacer?

- Creo que voy a ir a ver a Naruto.

- Pero Naruto está castigado.

- Ya lo se, por eso, quizás le dejen tener visita.

- ¿Vas a ir a ver a Naruto? – preguntó cada vez más perpleja.

- Que si, que voy a ver si su madre le deja tener visitas. Seguro que está muy aburrido.

- Es que es un castigo – añadió Sasori.

- Bueno yo lo voy a intentar.

- Está bien de acuerdo. Luego me llamas, que tenemos que hablar de lo de mañana.

- Si, si, luego te llamo.

Ino cambió su rumbo para ir a casa de Naruto. Es que era lo que le apetecía, no le apetecía estar con Deidara, ni rodeada de chicos que le dijeran cosas bonitas, por extraño que a ella misma le pareciera lo que quería era simplemente estar con Naruto y hablar con él, oírle contar todas esas tonterías que de vez en cuando contaba y disfrutar de su compañía.

- Que extraño esto de Ino – comentaba Sakura mientras entraban en el club de tenis.

- Yo no lo veo tan extraño – contestaba Sasori – Simplemente se ha dado cuenta de algo que ya era muy obvio para por demás. Mira, también han venido Pain y Konan ¿Vamos con ellos?

- Si, vamos.

Sakura no solamente había cambiado en cuanto a su forma de pensar con respecto a Sasori, ahora también veía de otra forma a Pain y Konan, de hecho, a veces se plantaba porqué siempre les había juzgado tan mal cuando en realidad no les conocía y apenas sabía de ellos.

Konan era una chica muy agradable y también muy educada. Curiosamente ella siempre tenía la idea de que era fría y estirada, pero no, nada que ver con la realidad y Pain resultaba mucho más simpático de la impresión que daba al verle.

- Ven, Sakura, siéntate a mi lado – le dijo Konan al verla - ¿No viene hoy Ino?

- No, hoy no le apetece.

- Que pena. Deidara la echará de menos – sonrió Pain.

- A Deidara que le den – gruñó Konan – Últimamente está muy tonto.

- Konan está enfadada con Deidara – aclaró Pain.

- Es que es muy tonto y estoy harta de decírselo.

- Konan tiene complejo de madre – explicó Sasori – Siempre se preocupa mucho por todos.

- Si yo no me preocupo vosotros no lo hacéis.

- Mira Sakura – habló Pain – Tu amiga Hinata y su novio también han venido ¿Crees que se querrán sentar con nosotros?

- Pues claro que si – respondió Konan – Hinata es muy amable y educada.

Sakura miró hacia donde señalaban, allí estaban Hinata y Gaara buscando donde sentarse. En un momento dado miraron hacia donde estaba el grupo sentado y estos les hicieron una señal para que se acercaran.

- Hola – saludó con timidez Hinata – Hola, Sakura.

- Hoy está esto muy lleno ¿verdad? – comentó Pain.

- Si – habló escuetamente Gaara – Parece que ha venido mucha gente.

- Sentaros con nosotros si queréis, hay sitio de sobra.

- No queremos molestar, gracias.

- No molestáis – añadió Konan – Anda, Hinata, siéntate y que Gaara te traiga algo de beber.

Gaara parecía un poco contrariado, la verdad es que no estaba en sus planes estar con ellos, prefería estar con Hinata a solas pero tampoco podía ser siempre tan acaparador, entendía que a Hinata también le gustase relacionarse con los demás.

- Creía que ibais a ver a la abuela Chiyo – dijo Hinata por hablar de algo, siempre le incomodaban esos silencios que se crean de pronto.

- Es que no se – contestó Sakura – No se si ir.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Konan – La abuela Chiyo es encantadora.

- ¿Tú la conoces? – se interesó Sakura.

- Claro. He ido varias veces con Sasori. Ya verás es muy cariñosa y tú también le vas a gustar mucho a ella.

- No, si yo quiero ir pero me da cosa ir allí, a su casa... no se.

- ¿Te da vergüenza de que piense que eres la novia de Sasori? – sonrió de nuevo Pain.

- ¡Anda que tonta! – rió Konan.

- Toma Hinata – dijo Gaara regresando con dos vasos de refresco.

- Gracias Gaara.

- ¿Te puedes creer que a Sakura le da vergüenza conocer a la abuela Chiyo? – se dirigió a él Konan.

- No deberías preocuparte – respondió Gaara – La abuela Chiyo estará encantada de conocerte.

- Eso es lo que le hemos dicho nosotros.

- Además es un sitio precioso – comentó Hinata.

- ¿Entonces vais a ir a pasar el fin de semana? – se interesó Gaara.

- A mí me gustaría – contestó Sasori – Pero depende de Sakura.

- Si vas ¿Me harías un favor? Es que quiero ir a verla un día de estos yo también, tengo algo que preguntarle ¿Le puedes preguntar que día le viene bien? No quiero incomodarla. Iría y volvería el mismo día.

- ¿Quieres ir a ver a mi abuela?

- Es que quiero preguntarle una cosa... importante.

- ¿Y por qué no vais mañana? – intervino Pain – Tu y Hinata, podríais con Sakura y Sasori.

- Cierto – añadió Konan – Así Sakura no se sentirá tan incómoda.

- Es que mañana va a ser un poco precipitado – opinó Gaara.

- ¿Teníais ya otros planes? – preguntó Konan.

- No pero... así... de repente... p-pues... – habló apurada Hinata.

- Tampoco hace falta llevar mucho para estar en el campo – opinó Sasori.

- A mí me gustaría ir – dijo Konan – Hace tiempo que no veo a la abuela.

- Si, estaría bien – añadió Pain.

- ¿Y por qué no venís vosotros? – propuso Sasori.

- ¿Podemos? – le preguntó emocionada Konan.

- Pues claro, no veo porqué no. A ti no te importa ¿verdad Sakura?

- ¿A mí? Es tu abuela.

- Mi abuela estará encanta de que vayan.

- A la abuela Chiyo le gusta estar rodeada de gente joven – añadió Gaara.

- A pues yo si quiero ir, a mí me apetece – sentenció Konan.

- Pues entonces está decidido, iremos – concluyó Pain - ¿Y vosotros? – se dirigió a Gaara y Hinata.

- Es que... no se si mis padres me dejarían.

- De tu padre me ocupo yo, no te preocupes – habló Gaara – Se como convencerle.

- ¿Si? Mira que mi padre...

- ¿A ti te gustaría volver a ir?

- La verdad es que si, es un sitio tan bonito.

- Pues entonces iremos.

...

- ¡Shikamaru! ¡Abre tú la puerta que yo no puedo! – se oía gritar a Akane.

- Ahhhh – Shikamaru se levantaba con gesto pesado de su silla y se estiraba - ¡Vooooy! – dijo al oír la segunda llamada del timbre.

Antes de abrir miró el reloj de su muñeca, sería Shikato que regresaba de la universidad, se habría vuelto a dejar la llave, que problemático que era.

- ¡Hombre Temari! – se extrañó al ver a la chica delante de la puerta y con una bolsa de viaje a sus pies.

- ¿Ha venido ya tu primo?

- No, pero debe estar a punto de llegar. Pasa ¿Habías quedado con él?

- Pues sí, si que he quedado con él.

- ¿Quién era? – se oyó a Akane.

- No es nadie, solo Temari.

- ¿Cómo que "solo" Temari? – se encaró a él la chica.

- Últimamente se te ve mucho por aquí ¿no?

- ¿Te molesta?

- No, pero como que ya no sorprende.

- ¡Hola Temari! – saludó alegre apareciendo Akane – Pasa, pasa ¿Quieres tomar algo?

- No, gracias.

- Ah pues yo si voy a tomar un té ¿de veras que no quieres? Ya lo tengo hecho.

- Bueno si lo tienes hecho, de acuerdo.

- Vamos a la cocina ¿Shikato ha quedado hoy contigo?

- Pues sí. Me dijo que viniera aquí

- Pero él hoy se va al pueblo ¿Verdad Shikamaru? A mí es que no me dejan ir, dicen que el viaje no es conveniente y es una pena porque me gusta mucho.

- ¿Te ha gustado el pueblo de Shikamaru?

- Si, si, mucho.

- Se está volviendo bastante de pueblo, si – añadió Shikamaru - ¿Es que te ha invitado Shikato al pueblo?

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Por la bolsa de viaje.

- ¡Ah! Claro, no es muy disimulada que digamos. No me ha invitado, me obliga a ir.

- ¿Cómo que te obliga? – preguntó Akane.

- ¿Recuerdas el papel que nos obligasteis a firmar a Shikamaru y a mi aquella vez que perdimos al parchís?

- ¡Hombre que si me acuerdo!

- Pues yo tengo que ir a pasar el fin de semana a su pueblo.

- ¿Eso es lo que te ha pedido? – se interesó Shikamaru.

- Si, no sé porqué me metí con él diciéndole que estaba demasiado acostumbrado a que las cosas se las haga su mamá y él me llamó "pequeña urbanita" y me retó a ver si soy capaz de hacer lo que él hace en el pueblo.

- Uh, que mal suena eso – masculló Shikamaru.

- ¿Por qué? No puede ser tan complicado lo que él hace.

- No es eso, es por mis abuelas. Verás... te va a llevar Shikato ¿no? Pues que sepas que chica que lleva un Nara allí, chica que se va siendo su novia.

- ¿Pero que dices? Yo no pienso hacerme novia de tu primo, ni allí, ni aquí.

- Si, pero para mis abuelas serás su novia.

- Eso es cierto – habló Akane – Es lo que me pasó a mí. Cuando veas a su abuelita mirarte con esos ojitos tiernos que tiene y empiece a decirte cosas de su nieto querido y la ilusión que le hace conocer a su novia ya no eres capaz de decirle que eso es mentira, ya lo verás.

- No será para tanto.

- Uy que no. Y ten cuidado si te lleva a dormir al bosque, ese sitio tiene algo, te lo digo yo, mira lo que me pasó a mí y si encima te enseña los ciervos... ya la cagaste del todo.

- Que exagerada que eres.

- Va, ya me lo dirás.

- Me ha dicho que hay unas aguas termales al aire libre ¿Es cierto?

- ¿Te dijo lo de las aguas termales? – preguntó Shikamaru arqueando las cejas – Parece que Shikato va a atacar con la artillería pesada.

- ¿Hay unas aguas termales al aire libre? – casi gritó Akane - ¿Y por qué a mí no me has llevado a ellas?

- Ahhhhh, no te agobies, ya te llevaré.

- Pues a mí me gustan mucho las aguas termales. Yo se del balneario del pueblo.

- Pues las aguas del balneario vienen de algún sitio – apuntó Shikamaru.

- Claro, normal. Pues yo quiero ir. Cuando pueda ir al pueblo me llevas.

- No, te llevaré en verano.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque hay que andar bastante, subir y quizás hasta cavar y todo eso es muy trabajoso.

- Que suerte que tienes Temari – refunfuñó Akane.

- Aprovechate y dile a Shikamaru que te lleve a los baños de aquí.

- ¿A los baños públicos? Sí, claro, lo mismito.

- ¿No has ido nunca? Pues no sabes lo que te pierdes, tienen un sitio especial con bañeras de hidromasaje y también te dan masajitos y hasta hay un sitio para cenar con karaoke.

- ¡Ah! Shikamaru... – le miró con ojos suplicantes.

- Lo siento pero hoy no puede ser.

- Pues mañana.

- Tampoco.

- ¿A que te obligo con el papel que firmaste?

- ¿Con eso me vas a obligar? No te ofendas Temari, pero no se como Shikato pudo convencerte con eso.

- No, si no fue por el papel, fue porque nos picamos los dos.

- Anda, Shika...

- No. Este fin de semana no podemos.

- Hay hasta habitaciones, Shika – añadió Temari sonriendo pícaramente.

- No. No puede ser.

- ¿Pero por qué? – se quejó Akane.

- Porque para este fin de semana tengo una sorpresa para ti. Que por cierto – volvió a mirar su reloj – Tengo que ir a por ella. Vuelvo enseguida.

- ¿Dónde vas?

- A por tu sorpresa. Ya verás, te va a encantar.

...

Ino llegó un poco nerviosa a casa de Naruto. Tampoco sabía muy bien si era apropiado o no, también se estaba dejando llevar por eso que Naruto hacia tan a menudo: tener un impulso.

Solo sabía que le apetecía mucho ver a Naruto y está con él y esperaba que no se sintiese incómodo o se molestase. Ahora que lo pensaba no le parecía tan buena idea ¿Y si de verdad le molestaba? Mejor se iba.

- ¡Ino! – la asustó la voz del padre de Naruto - ¿Qué haces en la puerta?

- Yo... hola, señor Namikaze – dijo al verle acercarse sonriendo con un paquete en una mano.

- ¿Vienes a ver a Naruto o a mi mujer?

- Bueno yo... a Naruto.

- ¿Has llamado ya?

- No, la verdad es que...

- Pues no llames que tengo llave – mientras hablaba sacó la llave de su bolsillo y la introdujo en la cerradura – Vengo de comprar unos pasteles ¿Te apetecen? Están riquísimos, he tenido que ir bastante lejos a comprarlos pero son los que más le gustan a Kushina. Pasa, pasa. Verás que buenos que están ¡Ya estoy en casa!

- ¡Bienvenido! – oyó a Kushina.

- Pasa mujer, no seas tímida. Naruto se pondrá muy contento de verte. Está bastante aburrido estudiando.

- Yo no quiero molestar si está estudiando.

- ¡Bah! También tiene que descansar un poco. Traigo visita, cariño.

- ¿Ah sí? – dijo Kushina asomándose - ¡Ino! Pasa, pasa.

- Con permiso.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Ha venido a ver a Naruto y yo la he invitado a pasteles.

- Por supuesto. Ven, siéntate donde quieras ¡Naruto! ¡Tienes visita!

- ¿Qué pasa, dattebayo?

- ¡Baja! ¡Han venido a verte! ¿Quieres tomar un refresco, té o café con los pasteles?

- Té está bien.

- Enseguida lo traigo ¡Naruto! ¡Ven de una vez, dattebane!

- ¡Ya voy! ¿Qué quieres?

- Tienes visita.

- ¿Ino?

- Hola Naruto. Yo, pasaba para ver si...

- ¿Has venido a verme?

- Si, bueno, si no molesto.

- ¿A verme a mí?

- Si, a ti.

- ¿Mamá ya le has ofrecido algo de beber, ttebayo?

- ¡Pues claro que si! ¿Qué te has creído, ttebane?

- Y va a comer unos pasteles con nosotros – añadió el padre - ¿A que si?

Ino miró los pasteles, su primer pensamiento es que eran horribles pero luego miró a Naruto y recordó que él quería que comiese y... no pasaría gran cosa por un pastel, merecía la pena sacrificarse un poco por lo bien que se sentía allí.

...

Suigetsu y Fatora caminaban charlando animadamente. La chica se había cortado el pelo, ahora lo tenía bastante corto y además lucía en él un par de mechones, uno naranja y otro más rojizo.

- Te queda bien – le decía Suigetsu.

- ¿De veras? – la chica se pasaba los dedos entre el pelo – Dudé mucho si cortármelo.

- Normalmente no me gustan las chicas con el pelo tan corto, pero a ti te queda bien.

- Es que quería cambiar. El anterior corte fue el que Stella me obligó a hacerme. Se empeñó en que me lo hiciera.

- También te quedaba bien.

- Si pero cada vez que me miraba al espejo me acordaba de mi poca... no se como decirlo, vamos que siempre hacía lo que me decían que hiciera.

- Te entiendo. A veces, cuando sentimos que hemos cambiado, necesitamos también cambiar nuestro aspecto.

- ¡Si, si! ¡Es eso! De verdad que necesitaba verme de otra forma.

- Lo que no se es si en el instituto no te dirán algo por esos mechones.

- ¿Por estos? Ah, no te preocupes, son postizos. No estaba segura de cómo me quedarían y no me atreví a hacérmelos.

Karin y Juugo caminaban detrás de ellos, en silencio. A Karin se la veía visiblemente molesta.

- Parece que se llevan bien – comentó Juugo.

- Si – gruñó – Demasiado bien.

- ¡Quien lo iba a decir! Normalmente hablaban poco.

- Pues ya ves – volvió a gruñir.

- Claro que como Suigetsu se pasaba el tiempo discutiendo contigo pues tampoco habían tenido tiempo de hablar.

- Si, muy bien, muy bonito.

Karin no podía creerse lo que veía, ese maldito pescado era amable y simpático con una chica, ese que siempre era un borde y un mal educado, ese que no sabía si no decir tontería y cosas fuera de lugar... resulta que ahora, de pronto, de la noche a la mañana, era amable y hasta simpático ¿Pero de que iba? Seguro que lo estaba haciendo para molestarla, claro que si, seguro que sabía que portándose así de encantador con Fatora ella se iba a molestar, el muy imbécil a lo mejor pensaba que iba a darla celos, pero no eran celos, claro que no, celos no eran, era... otra cosa, pero celos no.

¿Por qué iba a tener celos ella de ese... ese... ese besugo con patas? Si acaso le daba rabia porque nunca se portaba así, ese no era Suigetsu y se preocupaba, claro, era eso, eso era lo que le pasaba, que se preocupaba por Fatora. Ahí estaba, con su tonta sonrisa y hablando de cosas tontas como si le importara algo, eso no se hacía, eso era jugar con los sentimientos de Fatora... pues como hiciera que la chica se emocionase y luego le haga daño se iba a enterar... vaya que si se iba a enterar.

- Pero es estupendo que se llevan bien ¿no? – recalcaba Juugo mirándola de reojo.

La parte de los celos de Karin iban bien, pensaba Juugo, estaba claro que a Karin le daba celos pero por parte de Suigetsu aquello no parecía ir como se pensaba, mira que si al final resultaba que le iba a gustar Fatora.

- Será estúpido – musitaba Karin.

- ¿Decías algo?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué si decías algo? Es que me pareció oírte hablar.

- No, no decía nada.

- Ah... solo me lo parecía.

- ¡Pues no he dicho nada! – gritó.

- ¿Pasa algo? – se giró Suigetsu al oírla.

Karin al ver como el chico se giraba, rápidamente se agarró del brazo de Juugo y sonrió.

- No, no pasa nada ¿Verdad que no, Juugo? – dijo con tono meloso mientras Juugo la miraba confuso – Solo hablamos de tonterías ¿A que si?

- En realidad hablábamos de... – comenzó a decir Juugo.

- De la película que vamos a ir a ver – le interrumpió Karin - ¿A vosotros que os apetece?

- A mí con tal de que no sea una de "Crepúsculo" me va bien – contestó Suigetsu.

- ¿No te gustan las películas de "Crepúsculo"? – preguntó Fatora.

- No, a mí me gusta ver vampiros de verdad, de los de siempre, no historias romanticonas.

- ¿Pero has visto alguna? – pareció gruñir Karin.

- No, pero se que no me van a gustar.

- ¿Cómo sabes que no te va a gustar algo que no has visto nunca?

- Porque lo se. He visto demasiados avances y escuchado demasiadas cosas como para saberlo.

- Como siempre negando las cosas antes probarlas.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué a ti te gusta? Seguro que eres una de esas que está enamorada del vampirito ese.

- ¿Y si lo fuera qué?

- Yo tampoco he visto ninguna – terció Fatora – Y no me apetece. Los vampiros me dan miedo.

- Pero yo estoy aquí para defenderte – Suigetsu la guiñó un ojo.

- ¡Por dios! – refunfuñó Karin – Apuesto a que Suigetsu querría ir a ver "La sirenita" – dijo en tono de burla.

- Que graciosa eres, cuatro ojos, pues que sepas que yo soy más de "Buscando a Nemo"

Aquella frase hizo reír a Fatora a carcajadas.

- Mira que eres tonto – volvió a gruñir Karin.

- Y tú una gruñona.

- ¿A ti que te apetece ver, Juugo? – cambió el tono de voz Karin para volver a ponerlo meloso.

- No... no se – dijo confundido el chico – La que a ti te apetezca.

- Ay que dulce que eres, osito grandullón.

- ¿Osito grandullón? – gritó despavorido Suigetsu.

- ¿Qué os parece si vamos a ver la reposición de "Alien, el 8º pasajero"? – medió Fatora.

- ¿A ti te gusta esa película? – se extrañó Suigetsu.

- Mucho y siempre he querido verla en la pantalla grande.

- Pues entonces, vamos a verla. Tú y tu "osito grandullón" ir a ver otra si no os apetece.

- No, si, sí que nos apetece ¿A que si, Juugo? Nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien los cuatro juntitos en el cine.

...

Shikato había regresado de la universidad y después de ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, él y Temari se marcharon para el pueblo dejando a Akane sola, esperando a Shikamaru que parecía que tardaba más de lo previsto en ir a por esa "sorpresa".

Akane, un poco aburrida de esperar, decidió marcharse a la parte de la casa que era de sus suegros, allí había una televisión, al menos se entretendría viéndola un poco. Cuando llegó se encontró a la gatita que corrió hacia ella.

- ¿Qué pasa Kumiko? ¿A que se les ha olvidado darte de comer? Bueno, no te preocupes que yo te doy.

Estaba observando como comía la gata cuando la voz de Shikamaru la sorprendió.

- Akane.

- ¿Por fin has vuelto? ¿Dónde has ido a por esa sorpresa?

- Es que me han entretenido más de lo que esperaba. Ven.

- ¿Dónde está la sorpresa?

- Ahora la verás.

Shikamaru le tendió la mano y ella la agarró. Caminaron atravesando el jardín hasta llegar a su casa.

- Cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que yo te diga.

- Ya estamos con la tontería.

- Venga, cierra los ojos, así es más emocionante ¿Los has cerrado?

- Si, ya los he cerrado.

- No los abras ¿vale?

- Que no, que no los abriré – dijo tapándoselos además con las manos.

- Que si no se pierde el efecto sorpresa.

- Que no los abro, te lo prometo, pero venga, dámelo ya.

- Un momento.

Oyó los pasos de Shikamaru alejarse, lo mismo era un paquete o algo que había dejado en otra habitación, quizás un electrodoméstico de esos que necesitaba, una plancha, sería estupendo que fuera una plancha.

- Ya puedes abrirlos.

Akane se quitó las manos de los ojos y miró... no, no era una plancha, era algo que la hizo llorar emocionada.

- Pero...

- Hola Akane – la saludó su hermano pequeño que la miraba desde el otro lado del comedor cogido de la mano de Shikamaru.

- ¿Pero cómo...?

El niño se soltó se Shikamaru y corrió hacia ella que se agachó para abrazarle.

- ¡Kenta, mi chiquitín! – lloraba emocionada.

El niño cogió la cara de Akane con las dos manos y le dio un beso apretándola fuertemente.

- Shika ha ido a buscarme y mamá me ha dicho que voy a dormir contigo.

Akane miraba llorosa a Shikamaru que, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos observaba la escena sonriendo.

- Espero que te guste mi sorpresa.

- ¿Pero como lo has conseguido?

- No ha sido nada fácil pero pude convencer a tu madre. Va a pasar el fin de semana con nosotros ¿A que si, Kenta?

- ¡Si! ¡Y podré jugar con el gatito!

- ¡Mi niño! – decía retirándole el pelo de la cara como para verle mejor – ¡Pero si has crecido y todo! Es que no me lo puedo creer ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

- No te creas que tu madre estaba muy convencida pero le dije que así ella podría descansar.

- ¿Pero que ha dicho? ¿Cómo...?

- Sigue enfadada contigo pero al menos parece que va cediendo en algo.

- Shikamaru eres...increíble.

- Te dije que conseguiría que vieras a tu hermano. Me ha llevado toda una semana de negociaciones, pero lo que conseguido.

Akane rompió a llorar de la emoción. Ya se empezaba a resignar a no volver a ver a su hermano hasta que este tuviera uso de razón y eso sería cuando fuese mayor... a saber que cosas le diría su madre de ella y ahora... Shikamaru era mucho más increíble de lo que siempre supuso y ella había sido siempre una maldita cabezota.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Pues hasta aquí, el capítulo. Se que me he dejado a mucho, como la cita en el planetario de Lee, Shiho, Ayame y Neji o lo que pasa con Chouji y Ryuko, por ejemplo, pero quería poner de Tayuya y Karin, espero que no os moleste._

_Muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios. Tengo que pedir disculpas si no he podido contestar algunos comentarios todavía, es que realmente no he tenido tiempo pero prometo hacerlo cuanto antes, no me olvido de nadie._

_Muchas gracias, __**Emily **__por continuar leyendo y por el comentario. Como habrás leído en este capítulo también había de Karin y Suigetsu, espero que te gustara._

_Te digo lo mismo __**w.a.t.s**__., muchas gracias por leer y por el comentario y espero que este capítulo en el que también salen Karin y Suigetsu te haya gustado._

_**Anagotic**__, muchísimas gracias por haberte tomado tu tiempo en leer y por comentar, gracias, de veras._

_**Lala-chan**__, por supuesto, muchas gracias por leer y por el comentario y lo mismo va para ti, espero que te haya gustado la parte de Karin y Suigetsu._

_Espero que nos veamos en el próximo ¡Matta ne!_


	142. Razones por las que te quiero

_Por diversos motivos técnicos y problemas personales el capítulo llega con retraso pero... aquí está. Espero que os guste._

_Este capítulo tiene un poco de varios, algunas son escenas eliminadas que he "reciclado" porque luego hay quien se queja de que suprimo cosas._

_Dedico esta capítulo a __**Tsuchi-chan**__, que está escribiendo un crossover Naruto+Bleach titulado "De Ensueño" en el que están de "artistas invitadas" Jisei, Ryuko y Sumire, no son personajes protagonistas pero me encanta que me pidiese incluirlas. Para ti, Tsuchi, por simpática, me siento importante de que quieras contar con mis "niñas"._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Razones por las que te quiero**

- ¡Ya va! - decía Hana caminando hacia la puerta de su casa mientras se recogía el pelo en una coleta - ¿Shino? - se extrañó al ver al chico al otro lado.

Shino estaba allí plantado con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Cogida a una de sus manos había una niña pequeña, de unos 6 años, morena, con el pelo recogido en una coleta alta y unas gafitas de pasta de color azul que la miraba curiosa, a su lado otra niña de la misma edad más o menos, castaña, con ojos verdes y sonrosados mofletes.

- ¡Hola! - dijo a las niñas - ¿Vosotras quienes sois?

- Zoy la hermana de Zhino, me llamo Zachiko - dijo con un gracioso ceceo la morena - Zachiko Aburame, zignifica "niña feliz".

- Yo zoy Zayaka Akimichi, encantada de conocerte.

- Te presento a mi hermana pequeña, Sachiko y a Sayaka, es prima de Chouji.

- Vaya, encantada de conoceros Sachiko y Sayaka, yo soy Hana.

- Zi, ya lo zabemoz, erez la hermana de Kiba ¿A que zi? – repuso Sachiko.

- Pues sí.

- Dizculpa lo mal que hablamos – dijo Sayaka - Ez un problema que ya vamoz a zolucionar, para ezo ya vamoz a la ezcuela de la lengua, allí ez donde nos hemoz conocido.

- Al logopeda – explicó Shino.

- Ah, bien. Bueno, pasad... Kiba no está.

- Ya lo se - respondió Shino - Yo venía a pedirte un favor y a hacerte una proposición.

- Tú dirás.

- Que nos acompañes a ir a los columpios con mi hermana y Sayaka.

- ¿A quiénes aparte de a ti?

- Ah, Chouji y Ryuko se han quedado esperándome. Están hablando de sus cosas.

- ¿Vosotras queréis ir a los columpios?

- No ez que haya zido idea nuestra – respondió Sachiko – Pero han inziztido.

- Zi, zon muy inziztentez. Nozotraz vamoz para acompañar a Kenta, el hermano de Akane, que eztá malita.

- Más que nada es para no se aburra su hermano, es que lo va a tener todo el fin de semana y a veces se pone muy caprichoso – explicó Shino.

- Y que mi hermano no quiere ir zolo con parejitaz – añadió Sachiko.

- Si, eso también.

- Está bien – sonrió Hana – Iré con vosotros.

...

- ¿Qué os parece si salimos a dar un paseo al parque? – propuso Shikamaru – Podemos ir a los columpios.

- ¡Si a los columpios, a los columpios! – gritaba nervioso el niño - ¡Vamos, Shika! – decía agarrando a Shikamaru de la mano y tirando de él.

- Espera, espera campeón, vamos a esperar a Akane.

- ¡Venga, vamos, tardona que eres una tardona!

- ¿Me vas a decir como has conseguido que mi madre te dejase que lo trajeses a nuestra casa?

Shikamaru la miró y sonrió.

- ¿Por qué sonríes así?

- Porque has dicho "que lo trajeses a nuestra casa", has hablado de nuestra casa en plural, creo que es la primera vez que te oigo decirlo.

- Bueno, yo ya voy a empezar a trabajar para ayudar con los gastos y creo... que aunque la hayan construido tus padres y te la cedan a ti pues algo mía llegará a ser, por lo menos mientras viva allí.

- Jeje... te has puesto colorada.

- ¡No te rías de mí!

- Siempre tan cabezota. Mis hijos van a necesitar mucha paciencia para aguantar a una madre tan problemática como la que van a tener.

- Ah pues mis hijos van a tener mucha suerte... van a tener un padre estupendo.

Shikamaru la miró arqueando las cejas.

- ¿Tú crees que voy a saber ser padre?

- Claro que si, vas a ser un gran padre, a su madre desde luego la tratas muy bien ¡Kenta ven aquí y no te sueltes!

- Te aseguro que haré todo lo posible para ser un buen padre y cuidaros a... los tres.

Akane agarró su mano y mecánicamente entrelazaron los dedos.

- ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?

- Porque me gusta verte sonreír.

- No seas cursi y dime la verdad. Siempre te esfuerzas y me sorprendes con cosas que no me espero, como lo de mi hermano.

- Es por puro egoísmo.

- Pero yo no soy dulce, ni buena, ni tengo buen carácter, no soy especialmente amable, soy gruñona y mal encarada y no te he tratado bien.

- ¿Qué no me has tratado bien? Me has tratado mejor de lo que merecía. Fui yo el que se comportó de forma egoísta y como un crio, fui... ¿cómo me llamó Jisei?... ah, un patán y un mezquino. Tú no me habías hecho nada malo, fui yo el que te falló.

- Pero tú pensaste que yo te había traicionado con Shino.

- Pero sabía que no era así, fue la excusa que yo mismo me dije para justificarme. Lo cierto es que nosotros estábamos bien juntos y yo fallé. Una chica me pidió salir y solo pude pensar en que... no me hiciste sufrir tú, me hice sufrir yo solo porque sabía que no te merecía y pensé que nunca me darías otra oportunidad. Incluso cuando empecé a salir con tantas chicas... pensé que me odiabas pero enfermé y te pasaste toda la noche en mi casa, cuidándome ¿eso lo hace alguien que no es especialmente amable?

- Eso lo hice porque soy una marimandona, tú lo dijiste y me gusta controlarlo todo. No se cómo no quisiste darte una oportunidad con Temari, con Ino o con Tayuya, o incluso con Sakura, podías haberlo hecho.

- Ahhhhh, mendokusei. Akane, escogerte a ti fue decisión mía. Eres cabezota, rencorosa, irascible, te gusta organizar la vida de los demás y todo eso pero también eres fuerte y sacas lo mejor de mí. Siempre me gustaba estar contigo y que me llevaras la contraria, eras muy graciosa porque arrugabas la nariz y luego me sonreías. Mi padre me dijo una vez que hasta la mujer más severa tiene una sonrisa amable para quien ama y tú siempre me sonreías y después de lo que pasó aprendí a valorarte, a darme cuenta de que no quería que sonrieras a otro y que quería verte sonreír siempre. Creo que tuve suerte de que fueses tan rencorosa y cabezota, así tuve que esforzarme en conseguir tu corazón, creo que gracias a eso pude sacar lo mejor de mí mismo.

Habían llegado a un pequeño recinto que había en el parque, rodeado con una pequeña valla de tablas de maderas de colores y dentro una casita-tobogán y varios balancines.

Cuando Akane era pequeña tenía pocas muñecas. Su madre no trabajaba, tenía tres hijos y el único dinero que entraba en su casa era la manutención que les pasaba el padre, que no era demasiado, así que no estaban las cosas para comprar muñecas ni nada. Las que tenía eran de su propia madre o que se las regalaba Ayesa, que eran siempre las más bonitas, porque el resto de la familia siempre solían regalarle ropa, que era lo que mejor le venía a la madre o directamente le daban el dinero a su madre para que ella ya le comprase lo que necesitase. Con las muñecas que tenía Akane solía jugar a que eran hermanas, hermanas que vivían solas en una solitaria casa en las montañas, otras veces que se perdían en una isla desierta... la cosa era que en sus juegos nunca existían los padres, solo los hermanos y si un psicólogo los hubiera visto enseguida se habría dado cuenta de lo inútil que consideraba a los padres.

Al principio de conocer a Shikamaru no le llamó para nada la atención, quizás se podía decir que le tenía un poco de envida por eso que se decía de él que eran tan inteligente pero cuando comenzaron a ser amigos empezó a gustarle, le gustaba cuando hacía ese gesto de meterse las manos en los bolsillos, le gustaba como sonreía débilmente y como lo analizaba todo pero sobretodo el gustaba cuando la miraba, así que no tuvo más remedio que decírselo, lástima de ser tan rencorosa, de sentirse tan dolida que no quiso ni escucharle aunque seguramente si no hubiese sido tan rencorosa Shikamaru no se hubiese esforzado tanto en romper la barrera que puso entre los dos y no se habría convertido en la persona que ahora tenía delante.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Shikamaru? – sonrió Akane.

- Quererme señora Nara, quererme – le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Quiero que te quede muy claro – continuó Akane – que no estoy contigo solo porque me quedase embarazada, aunque de saber que las cosas iban a ir así no hubiera sido tan cabezota.

- Ah pues entonces espero que no te enfades por lo que voy a decir – Akane le miró intrigada – Es que convencer a tu madre no ha sido nada fácil... ya se de quien has heredado tu cabezonería y tuve que pedir ayuda.

- ¿De quién?

- De Maron, de tu padrastro y de tus hermanos.

- ¿De mis hermanos?

- Bueno, ya sabes que cuando tres hijos se ponen pesados diciendo que quieren ver a su hermana a veces los padres terminan cediendo por no escucharlos más.

- ¿Ha sido por eso? Es decir, que mi madre no me ha perdonado.

- No se qué es lo que tiene que perdonarte. Mira Akane, tu madre es una cabezota igual que tú y le va a costar aceptar que ya no puede controlarte pero le molesta más pensar que tu padre y Maron son los "buenos" y ella la mala. Ya verás como termina cediendo. Además estuve hablando con su marido y es mucho más razonable que ella.

- ¿Entonces fue con Kentaro con el que fuiste a hablar?

- Tu madre se niega e escucharme pero Kentaro es más razonable. Además tu madre está de bastante mal humor, Takato está como más hipocondriaco que nunca y Ginta se ha puesto en plan rebelde, no es por lo que ha pasado pero influye, creo que le está perdiendo el respeto a tu madre.

- Claro y por eso ha accedido a que Kenta pase el fin de semana conmigo, para quitarse problemas, hay lo estoy viendo. Pero no me importa, lo que importa es que has conseguido que pueda verlo.

- Y el domingo verás a Takato y a Ginta.

- ¿Si?

- Y a Yusuke y Hideki y Maron y tu padre. Van a comer todos en casa. Vamos a tener una comida familiar. Yo les invitaría a un restaurante pero no me llega el presupuesto.

- ¡Kenta! – oyeron gritar a unas niñas.

- Mira, son Shino, Chouji, Ryuko y Hana... vienen los refuerzos. Le pedí a Shino a ver si podía traer a su hermana para que Kenta no se aburriera.

- ¿Y Chouji y Ryuko?

- Cosas de Chouji, bueno es que Sayaka y Sachiko son muy amigas.

- No, si lo que digo es que si ya se han arreglado.

- Que va. Las cosas siguen igual. Creo que Ryuko no quería salir hoy pero Chouji se ha presentado con Sayaka y ya sabes que Ryuko no sabe negarse a los ojitos tiernos de esa niña.

- ¿Ha ido con Sayaka a casa de Ryuko?

- Con dos pelotas. Chouji cuando quiere también sabe hacer trampas.

- Que valiente y mira Shino que pedorro que es también.

- Otro que ha debido utilizar la misma técnica.

...

Ten-Ten, Kiba, Kankuro y Sumire habían salido a dar una vuelta. Habían llegado hasta una cancha de baloncesto.

- ¡Mirad lo que hay aquí! – exclamó Sumire - ¡Una pelota de tenis!

- La habrán perdido los de las pistas de tenis – aclaró Kankuro.

- ¿Y si jugamos a encestarla? – propuso alegre Sumire – Venga, vamos.

Parecía algo tonto pero empezaron a lanzarla a ver quién conseguía encestarla y al final terminaron picándose con el juego.

Ten-Ten lanzó y encestó y las dos chicas gritaban y daban saltos de alegría.

- No se para que jugamos con esta tía – comentó Kankuro – Si siempre nos gana.

- Ten-Ten tiene mucha puntería – añadió Kiba.

- Es un asco ¡Eh, Ten-Ten! Deberías dejarnos ganar de vez en cuando.

- ¡Ja! – contestó mientras votaba la pelota con fuerza y la recogía al vuelo.

- Trae acá que me voy a poner serio – dijo Kiba.

- Primero tendrás que quitármela.

- ¿Así que quiere jugar, eh?

- Ven a por ella, perrito. Mira, mira, tengo una pelotita.

- ¡Vamos Kiba! – apuntó Kankuro - ¡Trae la pelota!

- Tú no te metas en esto, Kanky.

Ten-Ten y Kiba comenzaron a corretear por la pista, el chico siguiendo a la chica e intentando atraparla y casi lo consiguió pero Ten-Ten en el último momento le lanzó la pelota a Sumire.

Ahora era Sumire la que corrió y Kankuro el que la perseguía.

De nuevo Sumire se la lanzó a Ten-Ten y esta volvió a huir de Kiba, salvo que no se dio cuenta y terminó delante de Kankuro que aprovechó para unirse a la persecución.

- ¡Ah! - gritaba la chica - ¡Pervertidos! ¡Que alguien me defienda!

- Dame esa pelotita, anda bonita - decía Kankuro.

- ¿No ves que es por tu bien? - recalcaba Kiba – Si te resistes va a ser peor.

Kankuro consiguió enganchar a Ten-Ten por la cintura desde detrás, la apretó contra él y la alzó un poco del suelo, de esa manera las piernas de Ten-Ten quedaban dando patadas en el aire.

- Eres una potra salvaje - protestaba Kiba mientras intentaba acercarse a ella esquivando sus piernas - Estate quieta. Si levantas tanto las piernas te veré las braguitas.

Ten-Ten paró confundida, si no llevaba falda ¿Cómo le iba a ver las braguitas? Kiba aprovechó para acercarse y casi había cogido su muñeca cuando un terrible dolor le hizo doblarse hacia delante. Una de las piernas de Ten-Ten había impactado de manera violenta en la entrepierna del chico.

- ¡Dios, que dolor! - exclamó Kankuro.

- Para mí que lo ha matado - comentó Sumire.

- ¡Madre mía! Kiba ¿Estás bien? - se interesó Kankuro.

Doblado de dolor y sin saber en que posición ponerse, Kib se movía continuamente; con ver su cara se entendía perfectamente su situación. Tal era el gesto de dolor que Kankuro casi lo sentía también.

- Eso tiene que haber dolido de narices - comentó Sumire.

- ¡Ja! - exclamaba triunfante Ten-Ten cuando Kankuro la soltó - No se juega con las pelotas de una chica.

- Pero Ten-Ten, no seas insensible - decía Sumire - ¿Duele? - Sumire se acercó a Kiba, que no sabía donde poner sus manos - Pero Ten-Ten, que bruta eres.

- Ala chaval - rió Kankuro - Vas a estar inactivo por algún tiempo.

- Jo - gruñó Ten-Ten - Pues no será para tanto.

- Tú no sabes lo que duele - añadió Kankuro.

- Vamos a ver Ten-Ten - Sumire se colocó en jarras delante de ella - ¿Como piensas que luego va a complacerte si le haces estas cosas?

- ¿Qué? – Ten-Ten la miró muy perpleja.

- Ahora tienes que darle un masaje - continuó Sumire.

- ¡Sumire! – gritó Ten-Ten - ¡No digas tonterías! ¿Te duele mucho? - se acercó a su compañero lesionado.

- Ale... alejadla... de... mi - tartamudeaba Kiba.

- A ver quien tiene huevos de quitarle la pelota ahora - comentó irónico Kankuro.

Todavía tardó un rato Kiba en recobrar la compostura. Se sentó en un banco.

- Eso es el castigo de Dios - dijo Ten-Ten.

- Si, la patada divina - rió Sumire.

- No, es el castigo por lo malo que ha sido - continuó Ten-Ten - ¿Ves? Dios te ha castigado por aliaros dos chicos contra una pobre indefensa chica.

- ¿Qué chica indefensa? – gruñó Kiba.

- Tú provócame que verás como te llevas otra.

En esos momentos Sai y Misaki llegaron hasta donde estaban. Sai llevaba una caja en la mano.

- Os he traído algo - dijo abriéndola - Son para las chicas, he leído que estos detalles os gustan.

- ¡Pastelitos! - exclamó emocionada Sumire.

En la caja había varios pasteles de chocolate y crema.

Mientras las chicas cogían un pastelito cada una, Kankuro miró mosqueado a Sai ¿por qué ahora traía pastelitos? no le hacía gracia que Sai tuviera esos detalles, le recordaba cuando hace unos meses Sai parecía ir detrás de Sumire... espera... a ver si es que volvía otra vez a las andadas, no sabía exactamente porqué pero aquello no le olía nada bien. Últimamente se había relajado bastante pensando que a Sai ya no le interesaba Sumire pero ¿y si no era cierto?

- Sai sí que es bueno y sabe tratar a una chica – decía Sumire – Que ricos están estos pastelitos.

- Para ti cualquiera que te de algo rico sabe tratar a un chica, eres un desastre - comentó Ten-Ten.

- ¡Eh! - Kankuro se interpuso entre Sumire y Sai al ver que Sumire se acercaba al chico - No seas tan agradecida, que no es para tanto.

Tendría que empezar a ponerse las pilas, no fuera a ser que se le adelantaran.

...

Shiho y Lee eran sin duda los que más disfrutaban de la visita al planetario. Estaban muy emocionados con todo lo que veían y Neji se resignaba, como siempre que iba con Lee a cualquier sitio a que este llamase la atención de todo el mundo con sus exclamaciones y sus poses "de tío guay"

- ¿Estás enfadado? – le preguntó Ayame.

- No, no estoy enfadado.

- Pues lo pareces.

- Es que yo soy así – contestó de forma seca.

- Vaya... en fin.

Sí que era un chico serio y sí que era difícil hablar a veces con él. Pero Ayame no iba a rendirse.

- Dicen que cuando anochezca vamos a ir a una especie de cine, que se abrirá el techo y veremos las estrellas. Creo que es muy bonito.

Neji no contestó, no es que quisiera ser maleducado, es que no sabía que decir.

- Oye ¿Tan mal te caigo? – protestó la chica.

Neji la miró muy confuso.

- Porque si te caigo tan mal pues me voy y ya está.

- No, no es eso, no me caes mal.

- Aunque pensándolo mejor quizás el que se tenga que ir eres tú.

- Siento si te he ofendido.

- ¿Qué sientes si me has ofendido? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme? La verdad es que tus habilidades sociales no son demasiado buenas, Hyuuga.

. Lo siento, no quería insultarte es que...

Ayame se había cruzado de brazos y parecía esperar una respuesta.

- Vine aquí con una amiga y me... trae demasiados recuerdos.

Ayame descruzó los brazos con pena.

- Lo siento – le dijo.

- Supongo que tienes razón, debería irme, no soy muy buena compañía.

- Si quieres me voy contigo.

- No, tú quédate. De verdad que ver las estrellas desde aquí es muy bonito.

- Humh... mejor me voy contigo. Creo que la parejita puede arreglárselas sola.

Se despidieron de Shiho y Lee, les costó bastante porque Lee insistía en que tenían que quedarse pero al final lograron irse de allí.

- Siento haberte fastidiado la tarde – dijo Neji de camino hacia casa de la chica.

- No, no pasa nada, de todas formas ha sido divertido.

Guardaron silencio, Ayame se concentró en el ruido de sus pasos mientras intentaba pensar como romper el hielo para hablar con el chico.

- ¿Fue una relación larga? – dijo sin pensarlo mucho.

- ¿El qué?

- Con esa chica ¿Fue una relación larga?

- No, no se puede decir que fuera larga.

- Lo siento Neji-sempai, he sido demasiado indiscreta.

- No pasa nada.

- Yo se lo que se siente cuando acaba una relación y la tristeza que te queda.

- Yo no estoy triste, estoy bien. Solo... solo siento un poco de vacío.

- El helado de chocolate llena ese vacío muy bien ¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar uno?

- ¿Quieres ir a tomar helado de chocolate?

- Si, yo te invito, verás que el chocolate tiene una cosita, no se cómo se llama, una sustancia que hace que el ánimo suba.

- Creo que se llaman endorfinas o algo así.

- Algo así, es una sustancia estimulante que te hace sentir bien.

- Yo no suelo comer chocolate.

- Ah pues eso está muy mal, hay que comer helados de chocolate cuando se está mal, es algo que todo el mundo sabe.

Neji no tenía ganas de nada pero tampoco quería volver a ofender a la chica así que se dejó convencer para ir a tomar ese condenado helado de chocolate.

...

Shikato aparcaba su coche cerca de la entrada de la casa familiar. Chiharu estaba por allí jugando con los perros que tenían.

- ¡Abuela! – gritó al verlos entrar - ¡Ya han llegado Shikato y su novia! ¡Hola Shikato! ¡Hola Temari! ¡Ya era hora que llegaseis!

- Es que hemos pillado un poco de atasco – explicó Shikato.

- ¡Shikato! – salió su madre de la casa - ¡Llegas muy tarde! Ya estaba empezando a preocuparme.

- Mamá, te presento a Temari Sabaku.

- Su novia – agregó Chiharu riendo por lo bajo.

- No, no – se apresuró en contradecir Temari – No somos novios, solo amigos.

- ¡Hombre Shikato! – le saludó unos de sus tíos – Que bien acompañado te veo.

- Es una amiga que vive en Konoha, te la presento, Temari, este es mi tío Unsui, tío, ella es Temari.

- ¡Ah pillastre! Ya veo que es lo que te retiene en Konoha.

- ¿He oído que ha venido ya Shikato? – salió también su abuela de la casa - ¡Shikato! ¡Anda, ven y dame un beso!

- Ven Temari – dio Shikato – No seas tímida. Es mi abuela.

- ¿Esta es la novia que te has echado en Konoha? – dijo la abuela sonriendo.

- No, no somos novios – recalcó Temari.

- Claro, ahora no se dice novios, eso ya está anticuado – dijo la abuela – Creo que ahora se dice "amigos con derecho a roce"

Todas las mujeres que allí había rompieron a reír menos Temari a la que no le hacía ninguna gracia.

- En realidad tampoco... – empezó a decir.

- Es que ahora tampoco se dice así – intervino Chiharu – Se dice "folliamigos".

- ¡Chiharu! – gritó su tía - ¿Pero que forma de hablar es esa? Anda, pasad adentro y saludar a la abuela Shikami.

Mientras entraban en la casa Temari se acercó a Shikato.

- Ya podías haber aclarado tú que no somos novios – le susurró.

- Justo eso mismo dijo Akane – rió Chiharu.

- Tú eres bastante liante ¿no? – le dijo Temari mirándola de reojo.

- Me encanta. Bah, no te enfades, solo es una broma.

- Ya ha venido Shikato, abuela Shikami – dijo Haruko, la madre de Shikato al entrar en el gran comedor.

- Hola abuela – se acercó Shikato a ella – Ya estoy aquí.

- Ya te veo ya y que vienes acompañado.

- ¿Esa es vuestra bisabuela? – preguntó Temari en voz baja a Chiharu.

- Si, es esa.

- Pasa bonita, pasa – decía la abuela Shikami – Acércate que te vea bien.

- Encantada de conocerla, señora.

- Uy que formal que es... acércate... y guapa, muy guapa.

- Pero no es mi novia – aclaró Shikato – Eso que quede claro, que si no se enfada.

- ¿No quieres ser la novia de mi nieto?

- No es eso, es que no quiero que haya malentendidos.

- Parece una chica de carácter. Anda id a refrescaros un poco que vamos a cenar enseguida. Shikato, ella va a dormir con Chiharu, le hemos preparado allí una cama.

- La verdad es que espero no ser una molestia.

- No es ninguna molestia, preciosa, nos gusta que vengan a visitarnos – habló la abuela – Además Shikato ha dicho que vienes a trabajar.

...

Lee y Shiho se habían sentado en la sala situada en la parte más alta del planetario. Esa era la sala de cine, tenía una gran pantalla donde se proyectaban documentales sobre el espacio y temas similares, pero además, la cúpula de abría para poder observar las estrellas cómodamente.

- ¡Estoy tan contenta de estar aquí! – decía Shiho - ¿y tú?

- ¡Claro que si! Me gusta estar aquí y me gusta estar contigo y seguro que voy a aprender muchas cosas.

- ¡Mira, mira! ¡Ya lo abren!

Lentamente la cúpula fue abriéndose, las luces se apagaron y el cielo iba mostrándose y exclamaciones y murmullos se oían entre los presentes.

- ¡Mira Lee! ¡Allí está Casiopea! ¿La ves? La constelación de Casiopea se puede ver muy bien en el cielo otoñal y tiene forma de "W"

- Casiopea era la madre de Andrómeda ¿Se puede ver también Andrómeda?

- Andrómeda es otra constelación muy bella porque tiene... No me mires a mí, mira el cielo.

- ¿Sabes que Andrómeda fue ofrecida en sacrificio a un monstruo marino y encadenada a una roca? Luego Perseo la liberó.

- ¿Te gusta la mitología?

- Quería estar bien informado de las estrellas que veíamos ¡No quería quedar como un analfabeto delante de ti! Y una cosa llevó a la otra ¿Sabes quién era Orión?

- Era un gigante de la mitología griega ¿no?

- Jo, Shiho tú sabes de todo, que lista que eres.

- Bueno, hay muchas cosas que no se.

- ¿Quieres salir conmigo? Quiero decir que salgamos como pareja.

Shiho iba a contestar pero de veras que de pronto no supo que decir ¿Era una broma del chico? Es que no se esperaba una declaración así, tan de repente.

- Si no quieres salir conmigo lo entenderé pero que sepas que voy a seguir insistiendo porque yo no soy de los que se rinden, nunca me rindo.

- ¿De veras quieres salir conmigo?

- Claro. Yo nunca digo las cosas por decirlas. Ahora verás – se puso en pie - ¡Un momento todo el mundo que quiero decir una cosa!

- Lee, por favor, siéntate.

- ¡Escúchenme! – gritó.

- ¡Que te sientes! – Shiho tiró de un brazo para obligarle a hacerlo – Está bien, está bien, saldré contigo pero no me hagas una declaración delante de todo el mundo.

- ¿No quieres? Yo creo que es muy romántico.

- Si pero vamos despacio ¿Quieres? Primero empezamos a ver que tal y luego ya si quieres, más adelante, te lanzas.

- ¿Entonces salimos?

- Si, pero...

- ¡Bien! – gritó, todo el mundo guardó silencio y le miró – ¡Tengo novia!

Algunas personas comenzaron a aplaudir divertidas mientras Shiho se escondía todo lo que podía colorada como un tomate.

...

La familia de Shikato no hacía sentirse incómoda a Temari. Todos eran muy agradables. Temari se había cambiado de ropa poniéndose un sencillo vestido negro y ajustado y empezó a buscar la cocina ya que no veía a nadie por allí. No quería sentirse una molestia allí, total, se suponía que Shikato iba a demostrarle que no era un niño mimado y que colaboraba como el que más, así que buscó la cocina para ayudar, algo tendría que hacer, también podría buscar a Shikato a ver si él le decía como ayudar pero le pareció que ofrecerse en la cocina era más adecuado.

- Pasa, pasa – la dijo Haruko, la madre de Shikato al verla en la puerta, dentro de la cocina estaban ella y Yoshino - ¿Necesitas algo?

- Me gustaría ayudar.

- No hace falta, nosotras nos las arreglamos bien. Ve a descansar

- No digas eso Haruko – protestó Yoshino – Entra Temari, si vas a ser una Nara es bueno que empieces a acostumbrarte, aquí se descansa poco.

- No, yo no pienso ser una Nara... – se quedó callada pensando que acababa de resultar muy descortés – Quiero decir que...

- No, si te entendemos – intervino Yoshino – Eres aún muy joven y haces bien, mira Shikamaru en que lio se ha metido por su mala cabeza.

- En realidad eso de que seas la novia de Shikato lo decimos de broma, no te preocupes que sabemos que no eres su novia ¿Y por qué te ha traído?

- Por una apuesta.

- Toma un delantal – le pasó uno de color blanco – No queremos que te manches ese precioso vestido.

- Gracias.

- ¡Abuela! ¡Tía! – oyeron gritar a Shikato desde la puerta - ¡Mamá!

- ¿Qué te pasa? – gritó Yoshino.

- Necesito un barreño

- ¿No puedes pasar a cogerlo tú? – preguntó su madre.

- ¡No, no puedo!

- Anda Temari, llévaselo tu – dijo Yoshino – Mira, ahí hay barreños.

Temari dejó el delantal en una silla y cogió uno de los barreños que le indicaba Yoshino. Salió con él para dirigirse a la puerta de la casa, justo en el umbral estaba Shikato manchado de barro casi de los pies a la cabeza.

- ¿Pero que te ha pasado?

- Es que ha llovido hace poco y está todo lleno de barro.

- ¿Y has decidido darte un baño en él?

- Intentaba quitar unas ramas, resbalé y me caí.

- Bueno, toma el barreño.

Shikato dio un paso hacia delante para coger el barreño.

- No entres que manchas la casa – le advirtió Temari – Ya voy yo.

Shikato reculó el paso andado y justo en el momento en el que Temari se acercó a darle el barreño, quiso la casualidad, la mala suerte o como quiera que se llamase, hizo que la chica pisase un poco del barro que había en el suelo, resbalase y se agarrase a lo que tenía más cerca... a Shikato.

El golpe fue bastante escandaloso, tanto que Yoshino y Haruko corrieron a ver que había sucedido para encontrarse a Temari caída de espaldas en el suelo y Shikato encima de ella en una posición algo comprometida según se mirase.

- ¿Quieres hacer el favor de quitarte de encima? – gruñía Temari.

- Esto es divertido según lo mires – sonreía Shikato.

- ¡Shikato! – gritó su madre - ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

- Nos hemos caído.

- ¡Levántate ahora mismo! ¡Pero mira como has puesto a Temari!

- Anda Temari – habló Yoshino – Ve a cambiarte y tráenos el vestido que lo lavemos.

- Es que... es el único que tengo – dio con un poco de pena – Creo que el resto de la ropa no es muy apropiada para una cena.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Shikato.

- Ay hijo, pareces tonto, ella quiere estar elegante ¿verdad? No quiere que pensemos que va a cenar a una casa extraña de cualquier forma. No te preocupes, ahora te subimos un vestido y tu ¡Ve a ducharte y a quitarte todo ese barro!

...

Gaara y Hinata llegaron hasta las puertas de la casa de esta última.

- ¿Estás seguro que quieres entrar? – preguntó temerosa Hinata.

- Por supuesto. No te preocupes, estoy es fácil.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Por supuesto, ya lo verás.

- Vale, si tú lo dices.

Entraron en la casa y a las primeras que vieron fueron a Hanabi y Sumomo jugando en el salón con la consola.

- ¡Hola Gaara-kun! – le saludó Hanabi.

- Hola Hinata, hola Gaara – saludó también Sumomo – Bueno yo me tengo que ir ya para mi casa.

- ¿Ya te vas? – preguntó la madre de Hinata entrando.

- Si, ya me voy. Me lo he pasado muy bien, gracias por la merienda – dijo haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

- Estamos encantados de que vinieras – respondió sonriendo la madre de Hinata – Vuelve cuando quieras. Hanabi, acompáñala a la puerta.

- Mamá, Gaara ha venido a hablar con papá.

- ¿Con tu padre? ¿Y eso? ¿No pasará nada entre vosotros, verdad?

- No mamá – Hinata se puso colorada – No pienses cosas raras.

- Si no estoy pensando nada, hija.

- Quería pedir permiso a su padre para que deje a Hinata venir a pasar el fin de semana a casa de unos... familiares.

- ¿Y vienes tú a pedir permiso para llevarte a mi hija un fin de semana?

- No iríamos solos, por supuesto. Hinata ya ha estado allí, es la casa de una señora a la que casi considero mi abuela.

- Ya recuerdo, fue con su primo hace poco ¿Y queréis volver?

- Vamos con más gente pero de todas formas, tenga – sacó su cartera, la abrió y de allí una tarjeta - ¿Tiene un bolígrafo? Le voy a a dejar anotado el número de la señora Chiyo, es la propietaria, la puede llamar y confirmar que no vamos a estar solos, ella y su hermano estarán con nosotros.

- Pero tú sabes que al padre de Hinata no le gusta que viaje sola ¿verdad?

- Ya, ya lo se, pero estará bien protegida.

- De todas formas yo también se defenderme sola – agregó Hinata con un poco de miedo.

La madre de Hinata miró la tarjeta que le había dado Gaara.

- Desde luego tienes valor para venir a hablar con su padre – comentó – Eso no hay quien te lo niegue. Bueno, intentaré ayudarte, me has caído bien y Hinata ya tiene edad para ir saliendo. Pero aun así, primero voy a llamar a esta señora a ver que me dice.

- Gracias señora Hyuuga, le prometo que no tengo otras intenciones ocultas para con Hinata.

- Más te vale porque tú no conoces al padre de Hinata cuando se enfada, es más, no quieres conocerle enfadado.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_El capítulo era más largo pero como siempre he dejado cosas para el siguiente para no aburrir demasiado._

_Muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios y ánimos que me habéis mandado._

_Muchas gracias __**Analy**__, sí que debe ser el fin del mundo pero es estupendo que pusieras un review, me alegro mucho que te gustara, lo único que no sabía que ibas tan adelantada en esta historia, bien, lo tendré en cuenta. Espero que estés bien, por cierto._

_Muchas gracias __**w.a.t.s**__. por leer y por el comentario. Me alegra mucho que te gustara. Ya veremos qué pasa con Tayuya al final, ahora está empezando a saberse más de ella._

_Hola __**Eda**__! Muchas gracias por tu comentario y claro, por leer. No te preocupes, no tienes que disculparte, sabes que no soy de las que se agobian si no reciben comentarios aunque te lo agradezco un montón. Lo primero son tus estudios, no pierdas el tiempo leyendo, tu concéntrate en lo importante, que tiempo para leer ya tendrás. Y no te preocupes que no voy a ser mala con Sasuke, ya lo verás._

_Que tengáis todos una buena semana y nos veremos en el próximo ¡Matta ne!_


	143. Las comparaciones siempre son odiosas

_Pues ya traigo un nuevo capítulo. Esta vez notareis que es un poco distinto, tiene poca cosa y un par de anécdotas. Es porque este capítulo quiero dedicárselo a __**Haikyono**__, una chica que ha pasado una semana horrible y espero que la ayude a sonreír un poco. Para ti, María, con todo mi cariño._

_Vamos a ir profundizando un poco más en Ayame y Neji, Shino y Hana y sobretodo intentaremos comprender a Ryuko y lo mal e insegura que se siente._

_Ah, que no se me olvide. La anécdota de Akane con unos "chocolates" está basada en una anécdota real que su protagonista, **Akari**, me ha dado permiso para utilizar. Gracias Akari._

_Espero que os guste._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Las comparaciones siempre son odiosas**

A los pies del tobogán estaban Akane y Ryuko esperando a que Kenta se tirase para que Akane le sujetase y no bajara con demasiada velocidad ya que el niño tenía miedo a caerse, ya le había sucedido alguna que otra vez, se había dado culetazos o golpes en la cabeza por culpa de la inercia y le había cogido miedo.

- Eres tan cabezota como yo, creo que te he influido negativamente – decía Akane a su amiga.

- Si, claro, lo mismito, igual de cabezota que tú.

- No me niegues al menos que estás siendo muy exagerada.

- Mira la que fue a hablar, la que no exagera nunca nada.

- Pues por eso, deberías aprender de mis errores y no cometerlos tú.

- No me lo puedo creer Akane ¿Es que no me comprendes?

- Lo que comprendo es que a ti te gusta Chouji y a Chouji le gustas tú y que es un chico estupendo, bueno, cariñoso, amable... es que no se qué queja puedes tener de él.

- Que de tan bueno es tonto.

- Pero no puedes enfadarte con él por algo que ha hecho Ino, vamos Ryu, que no fue su idea, que fue idea de ella.

- Ya, pero él...

- Es su amiga, son casi como hermanos, simplemente no supo como decirle que no. No creo que se merezca que le trates así.

- ¿Pero sabes lo que pasa? Es que me sentí fatal cuando me lo dijo, yo entiendo que se preocupe por Ino pero ¿Y yo? Yo también tengo mis problemas y no es solo porque Ino le pidiese ese favor es que... yo también le necesito pero él está todo el tiempo preocupado por Ino, que si Ino es buena chica, que qué podría hacer para ayudarla, que si está muy preocupado por las pastillas que le ha pedido a Tobi, que... es que solo parece que le preocupa Ino.

- Sabes que eso no es cierto, sabes que Chouji no es así, para nada.

- Yo creo que aún le gusta Ino, siempre le ha gustado Ino, él mismo lo ha reconocido, que le gustaba Ino.

- Lo que le pasa a Chouji es que tiene miedo por Ino y porque se descontrole con eso de no comer.

- Si ya lo se pero... no lo puedo evitar, me siento mal, me siento tonta e inútil, le oigo hablar de los problemas de Ino y pienso en los míos y me da la impresión de que soy una quejica y una egoísta y que él piensa que los míos son una tontería comparados con los de Ino.

- No digas eso – dijo con pena – Nadie piensa que tus problemas son tontos.

- Pero es que lo son, son tonterías comparadas con otras cosas y yo...

Akane prefirió no decir nada, cuando Ryuko se ponía así era mejor dejarla tranquila porque cuanto más hablaba más nerviosa se ponía. Le daba pena de su amiga, ella la conocía desde hacía años y sabía la inseguridad que sentía de ella misma, de su aspecto, era algo de lo que siempre se quejaba, así que, había que ponerse en su lugar, ella se ve fea y gorda y ese complejo lo lleva en silencio, pensar que Ino, una chica delgada, con ese cuerpo, considerada una de las más guapas que conocía, era capaz de hacer todo aquello por ser "perfecta" haría que ella se sintiese insignificante...Ryuko tendría mucho complejo por su físico pero al menos no implicaba a nadie... Akane pensó que era lo que de verdad le daba rabia a Ryuko, que ella llevaba su complejo en silencio, nadie, salvo sus amigas más íntimas lo sabían e Ino había convertido su obsesión en un espectáculo en el que todos participaban.

Ryuko miró a Akane, esta se recogía el pelo en una coleta alta mientras esperaba a que Kenta subiese de nuevo al tobogán.

- ¡Que calor hace, por favor! – se quejaba – A ver si ya llega el frio, o seré yo con esto del embarazo, no se.

Eso le recordó que una vez Shikamaru dijo que Akane tenía un cuello muy sensual y que seguro que por eso Sasuke la mordió, no sabía que los chicos se fijasen en esas cosas pero claro, el cuello de Akane era largo y esbelto, el suyo corto y rechoncho, seguramente a nadie le parecería que su cuello era sensual, seguro... Suspiró. Recordó a Ino, era alta y delgada, con una piernas también largas y sin embargo las suyas eran cotas y regordetas... su problema no es que fuese una chica gorda, ella no se veía gorda, no tenía el trasero mucho más grande que sus amigas, ni tenía tripa... el problema eran los detalles, tenía las pantorrillas regordetas, los brazos y las manos ¡Ay las manos! Sus dedos eran así como morcillas... Ryuko se encontraba muy desanimada, mirase donde mirase solo veía pruebas de que ella era el patito feo y sin embargo Ino era tan guapa y además tan simpática... no entendía como Chouji podía preferirla a ella en lugar de a Ino, era más lógico que aún estuviese enamorado de Ino y se conformase con ella porque pensase que nunca Ino se fijaría en él.

Puede que todo pareciese una tontería pero poco a poco, detalle a detalle, entre sus padres, su propia inseguridad, Kabuto ofreciéndole pastillas y demás, todo se juntó y cuando Chouji le dijo aquello fue la gota que colmó su vaso.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a otro sitio, Kenta? – preguntaba Akane llevándose las manos a los riñones – Esto me está destrozando.

- Deja, ya me ocupo yo, tu siéntate un poco.

- Ya llegan los refuerzos – dijo de pronto Shino detrás de ella.

- ¡Ah! – gritó Akane -¡Por favor Shino, un día me matas de un susto!

- Siempre tan exagerada.

- ¡Si es que eres como un fantasma!

- ¡Kenta, Kenta! – gritaban las niñas cada una cogiendo una mano de Hana - ¡Vamoz a comprar chuchez!

- ¡Si! ¡Chuches! – corrió hacia ellas Kenta.

- No le compres demasiadas – advirtió Akane a Shino.

- Que si, ya se yo lo que tengo que comprar. Vamos pequeños monstruos.

- ¡Ni se os ocurra cruzar la calle solas! – gritó Hana – Niñas, vosotras que sois más mayorcitas vigilar a Kenta.

- Se te dan bien los niños – comentó Shino caminando hacia el establecimiento donde iban a comprar los dulces.

- No, solo me imagino que son como cachorros.

- ¿Te gustan los niños?

- Bueno... supongo que sí.

- No mientas.

- No si, si me gustan es solo que no me imaginaba que tu recurrieses a la técnica de llevar a tu hermana pequeña para enternecer a una chica.

Shino sonrió.

- La idea no fue mía. Era de Chouji, el pobre está un poco desesperado.

- ¿Problemas con Ryuko?

- Digamos que están pasando su primera crisis de pareja.

- Que tiernos.

- ¿Una crisis es tierna?

- Nunca sabes lo que te importa una relación hasta que no la ves en peligro. De las crisis o se rompe, lo cual seguramente es lo más conveniente o salen reforzados.

- Nunca lo había visto de esa forma. Aunque también te digo una cosa... verás, accedí a ayudar a Chouji porque tú eres bastante reacia a salir conmigo, si accedieses de una vez yo no me vería obligado a técnicas tan rastreras.

- Creo que te tomas esto muy enserio.

- Pues claro que me lo tomo enserio ¿Quieres que no me lo tome enserio?

- Mira Shino yo... ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que esto no nos lleva a nada?

- No nos lleva a nada porque tú no quieres. Quizás es que tengo que esperar 10 años para que me tomes enserio ¿Crees que cuando tenga 28 ya no te parecerá tan crio para ti? ¿Entonces no te importará la diferencia de edad?

- No es solo la diferencia de edad, es que...

- Dame una oportunidad Hana, te lo pasas bien cuando salimos juntos, no lo niegues... si me comporto como un crio te dejaré que me des una patada en el culo.

Esta vez fue Hana la que sonrió, la verdad es que Shino era un chico que resultaba muy maduro y centrado y tampoco se llevaban tantos años y ella no recordaba haber tenido una adolescencia "normal", siempre había estado concentrada en sus estudios y como su madre trabajaba en el criadero pues era ella la que se ocupaba de la casa, de hacer las comidas, la compra y todas esas cosas y la verdad es que le gustaba, ella no se quejaba, recordaba ir con Kiba y Shino todos los miércoles a hacer la compra de la semana, eran momentos muy divertidos...

- Esta bien, te dejaré intentarlo, si no lo hago mi madre no va a dejarme en paz. Veremos de que eres capaz.

- No me lo puedo creer.

- Pero te advierto que no voy a permitir que me interrumpas en mis estudios.

- Me parece bien. Entonces quedamos mañana.

- Pero no traigas a tu hermanita.

...

Ayame hundía su cucharilla en una gran copa de helado con varias bolas de chocolate y nata por encima.

- Vamos – decía a Neji que la miraba escéptico desde el otro lado de la mesa de la cafetería – Vamos, come, es para ti.

- Es que no me apetece, yo no suelo comer helados.

- Pues este lo hemos pedido para ti, así que ya puedes empezar porque yo con todo no puedo sola. Venga, inténtalo, no es difícil, solo hundes la cucharilla, la sacas llena de helado y te lo llevas a la boca.

Neji llegó a la conclusión de que antes había sido muy estúpido y maleducado con Ayame. No se había portado de forma simpática, ni como un caballero, es más, encima había tenido la poca consideración de hablarle de otra chica. Así que cogió la cuchara e hizo lo que la chica le había dicho mientras ella le observaba ahora a él.

- ¿Qué tal?

- Está frio.

- ¡Claro! Es un helado. Venga sigue, ya verás como te reconforta.

- En realidad no necesito que me reconforte. Lo de antes ha sido una verdadera tontería.

- ¿Estabas muy enamorado?

- No creo que fuera amor, no creo que a nuestra edad sepamos lo que es el amor.

- Pero te gustaba.

- Era la primera chica que me gustaba de verdad.

- Ah, te entiendo, yo salí una temporada con un chico, era muy guapo y simpático, o eso creía yo, para mí lo era. Me gustaba mucho y todo eso pero resultó que no era tan simpático como yo pensaba y mientras tonteaba conmigo se lió con la mitad de mis amigas... era una verdadero capullo.

- Supongo que te dolería mucho.

- Si mucho pero lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte y aprendí a que cuando ves a un chico guapo y simpático no debes dejarte cegar solo por lo que muestra.

- Te convertiste en sabia.

- No, más bien en precavida ¿Ella se portó mal contigo?

- En realidad no, simplemente no... no estábamos en la misma onda. Yo creía que si, estaba dispuesto a ayudarla y a perdonarla lo que fuera.

- ¿Te puso los cuernos con otro? Ay perdona, perdona, no debí preguntar eso.

- No importa... no se trata de eso.

- ¿Estás enfadado con ella?

- No, no podría estarlo, ella ha sido muy sincera conmigo es solo que... no se, no se cómo actuar.

Sin darse cuenta Neji siguió comiendo helado y hablando con Ayame. Fue la primera vez que habló espontáneamente, necesitaba hacerlo, no estaba dolido, ni enfadado, pero necesitaba hablar y contar todo lo que llevaba por dentro.

Neji se sorprendió a si mismo oyéndose hablar, pero es que hablando con ella se sentía muy cómodo, seguramente porque a veces es más fácil hablar con desconocidos o poco conocidos de tus problemas, no tenías que tener cuidado con lo que pensase de ti porque eso te daba igual, no buscabas su apoyo, ni su comprensión, solo era desahogarse hablando de todo eso que a veces no te atreves a decir por miedo a que te juzguen.

- Voy a decir algo de lo que me arrepentiré – dio Ayame después de escucharle – Uy mira, si hemos acabado el helado ¿A que te sientes mejor?

- Nunca había comido tanto helado en mi vida.

- Pues lo que te iba diciendo. Me revienta esto pero creo que deberías salir con Stella.

- ¿Con Stella?

- Si, pero solo eventualmente, a mi ella me cae fatal.

- Y por eso tengo que salir con Stella.

- Es que es la que peor me cae y tú a ella me gustas mucho, así que, aprovecha y sal con ella.

- No te entiendo para nada ¿No dices que te cae mal?

- Claro, por eso, lo mejor para superar una mala experiencia es tener otra, lo que pasa que la primera experiencia que se tiene después de una mala pues resulta fatal, solemos utilizar a esa persona como puente ¿Habrás oído hablar de la famosa "chica puente", no? Es esa chica con la que sales entre relación y relación, después de dejar a alguien importante y antes de conocer a alguien importante.

- He oído hablar de esa teoría, si y creo que es horrible.

- Por eso te digo que salgas con Stella.

- ¿Tan mal quieres a Stella?

- Bueno no... en realidad me daría algo de envidia que salieses con ella, o más bien rabia, significaría que me ha vencido.

- ¿Qué te ha vencido?

- Cosas mías... mejor no salgas con ella, es muy pedorra.

- Eres una chica de lo más extraña.

- Es porque en vacaciones ayudo a mi padre en el Ichiraku, allí se aprende mucha psicología, te lo aseguro. Pero de todas formas hazme caso en una cosa, necesitas distraerte.

...

Temari se puso el vestido que le habían llevado, era un vestido bonito, entallado, con una cremallera a la espalda. Se lo había puesto y empezado a subir la cremallera, le estaba demasiado ajustado pero la cremallera cerraba, el problema empezó cuando llegó a un punto donde ya no podía subir más., Temari contuvo la respiración y volvió a intentarlo, pero nada, no subía, pensó que quizás se había quedado atascada y que si bajaba un poquito se desatascaría… y entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ni subía, ni bajaba, y encima ella no podía respirar con normalidad.

- ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¡Dios que apuro!… ¿Cómo voy a salir de aquí?

Abrió la puerta y se asomó. No había nadie a la vista. Si al menos pudiera llamar a Chiharu. Se acercó a su bolso y sacó su móvil. Esperaba que Shikato llevara su móvil encima.

- ¿Temari? - oyó la voz del chico.

- Soy yo, por favor ayúdame.

- Pero ¿Qué…? ¿Qué quieres ahora?

- Por favor sube, tengo un problema.

- ¿Qué tienes un problema?

- Por favor, sube, es importante. Estoy en la habitación de Chiharu.

- Está bien, está bien. Espera que termine de vestirme.

- Por favor, date prisa.

Shikato salió de su habitación tal y como estaba, envuelto en su albornoz, se acercó a la habitación de su prima y tocó la puerta con los nudillos.

Casi sin dejarle terminar, Temari había abierto y tiraba de él hacia adentro.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿Qué forma de venir es esa?

- Me has dicho que corría prisa, a ver ¿Qué sucede?

- Esto.

- ¿Qué? - Shikato no veía nada raro, se había puesto el vestido y le quedaba genial, tal vez, demasiado genial.

- Que no puedo abrochármelo y tampoco respirar - dijo la chica girándose - Me estoy agobiando mucho y no baja, por favor, termina de abrocharme tú.

- Madre mía, anda vez… ¿Y vas a poder respirar? – Shikato empezó a intentar subir la cremallera.

- Parece que tu madre es más delgada que yo.

- O tú tienes más… ya me entiendes. Es imposible, además está atascada.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Que tampoco baja.

- ¿Cómo que no baja?

- Intenta no respirar.

- ¿Qué no respire? ¡Si ya no puedo respirar menos!

- Es que no baja… ni sube.

- Bueno, mantengo la respiración.

Pero aquello no se movía, ni para arriba, ni para abajo.

- Voy a pedir ayuda.

- Me da vergüenza.

- Pues tú dirás que hacemos. La ropa de Chiharu no creo que te valga.

- Bueno, ve, haz lo que sea.

Shikato pensó que lo más lógico era pedir ayuda, aunque primero se vestiría, no quería ni imaginarse lo que dirían si se enteraban de que había estado en la habitación de Temari con esas pintas.

-. Oye mamá, que Temari tiene un problema – dijo entrando en la cocina - el vestido le queda muy ajustado, habría que buscarle otra cosa.

- Oh, que pena, bueno iré a darle otra cosa.

- Es que además se le ha quedado atascada la cremallera y no puede…

- Menudo problema, bueno pues ve a ayudarla – le ordenó Yoshino.

- Pe… pero…

- Ve, no seas pesado. Yo le busco algo – también le ordenó su madre.

Shikato subió de nuevo a la habitación.

- ¿Por qué has venido tú?

- Mi madre ha ido a buscarte ropa y mi tía está con la comida, esto es lo que te ha tocado.

Y Shikato reanudó su particular lucha contra la cremallera.

- ¿Crees que tu madre se enfadará si lo cortamos con una tijeras?

- Si, seguro.

- Pero si descoses la cremallera luego yo puedo coserla de nuevo.

- No parece tan fácil. A ver, intenta… meter el pecho.

- ¿Cómo voy a meter el pecho?

- No sé, encógelo, es que tengo que intentar meter los dedos para…

- ¿Cómo lo voy a encoger? ¿Tú que te has creído que son? ¿Pelotas hinchables?

- Esto está empezando a ser un gran problema.

Haruko se acercó a la puerta de la habitación, esta no estaba cerrada del todo, una mínima rendija quedaba abierta. Fue a empujar la puerta pero se detuvo, las voces de Shikato y Temari se oían, pensó que no estaba mal escuchar por unos momentos, no era nada malo, solo quería ver, mejor oír, como actuaban cuando no se les observaba.

- Shikato eres muy bruto.

- Tiene que ser así, aquí no valen sutilezas.

- Pero me haces daño ¡salvaje!

- Si no lo hago así no lo voy a conseguir. Esto es muy estrecho.

- ¡Pero ten cuidado! ¡No me muevas así!

- Perdona… ¡Ay que delicada eres!

- A ti te querría ver yo en mi situación.

- No creo que nunca me pase.

- Vete tú a saber, hay cosas muy raras en la vida.

- A ver, Temari, échate un poco hacia abajo… no, así es peor.

- ¿Qué haces? - gritó de pronto la chica.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡No me toques!

- No te estoy tocando.

- Si que me tocas.

- Pero es que tengo que tocarte ¿cómo lo voy a hacer si no? Recuéstate un poco.

Haruko no salía de su asombro ¿realmente le estaba bajando la cremallera?

- Mira, túmbate, a lo mejor así es más cómodo.

- ¿Tú crees? Vale me tumbo ¿Dónde?

- Pues en la cama, no va a ser en el suelo.

Hubo un silencio. Haruko estaba a punto de entrar, no, mejor llamaría antes.

- ¡Ay, me has pellizcado! - se volvió a oír.

- Quejica.

- ¿Es la primera vez que haces esto, Shika?

- Ajá.

- Se nota ¿Vas a tardar mucho? Porque me está entrando sueño.

- Pues duérmete y déjame a mi hacerlo… ¡ya! ¡ya! ¡Por fin!

- ¡Ay que maravilla! ¡Puedo respirar a pleno pulmón!

Temari respiró hondo confirmando este hecho mientras se incorporaba sujetándose el vestido por delante y sentándose en la cama.

- Lo que nos ha costado ¿eh? - sonreía Shikato sentado a su lado - Ahora me fumaría un pitillo.

- Ahora vete, venga, lárgate, estoy medio desnuda y esto es incómodo.

La puerta se abrió despacio.

- Perdonad – dijo la madre de Shikato - ¿Puedo entrar?

- Por supuesto mamá, yo ya he terminado aquí.

- Ve a ver si tu tío necesita ayuda. Toma bonita, es un kimono un poco antiguo pero creo que te quedará bien.

- Muchas gracias señora, no tenía porqué haberse molestado, podía haberme puesto cualquier cosa.

- De ninguna manera, se ve que eres una chica elegante y distinguida... Siento si mi hijo ha sido algo... brusco contigo.

- No se preocupe, Shikato ha sido muy amable.

- De todas formas, a veces es un poco bruto. Bueno, te esperamos abajo.

Haruko se fue de la habitación convencida de que entre su hijo y esa chica había algo más que una amistad, eso estaba claro pero además era algo que se percibía en el aire y su alarma de madre se había activado, habría que averiguar algo más de esa chica.

...

Gaara y Hinata esperaban sentados en el sofá del salón a que el padre de Hinata apareciese.

- No tenías que haber dicho nada – decía Hinata – Yo... yo podría haber pedido el permiso sola, no soy... no soy una princesa desvalida.

- Ya lo se, se que no eres una princesa desvalida pero yo quiero que tus padres confíen en mí.

- Pero es que yo tengo que aprender a defenderme sola. N-no pienses mal, no es que no me haya gustado es que... es que mi padre piensa que soy bastante inútil y...

- Vaya, veo que no te he servido de ayuda, lo siento.

- N-no, no es por lo que has hecho, a mí me ha gustado p-pero yo tengo que aprender a enfrentarme a mi padre.

- Y seguro que no lo habrías conseguido.

- Es cierto – dio con pena.

- Hinata – Gaara levantó con cuidado la barbilla de la chica para que le mirara – Hinata tú eres una princesa, una princesa valiente y luchadora pero yo... yo quiero demostrarte que puedo defenderte, ya se que no me necesitas pero...

- Mi madre siempre dice que a veces las mujeres tenemos que dejar que los hombres demostréis que sois los machos de la manada – sonrió.

- Vaya con tu madre.

- Pero yo no quiero ser débil y quiero demostrarle a mi padre que no soy débil.

- Entonces... siento haber hablado de más.

- Gaara – Hinata cogió la cara del chico con las dos manos obligándole a mirarla – Gracias.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por ser mi valiente caballero.

Estaban a punto de besarse, a Hinata no le importaba estar en su casa y que su padre apreciase de pronto, le iba a dar igual, su padre tendría que empezar a darse cuenta de que ya no era una niña tonta... pero un ruido los alarmó e hizo que se separaran bruscamente algo ruborizados... parecía que no era cierto y si le importaba que su padre apareciese.

- Bien jovencito – dijo Hiashi entrando en el salón – Mi mujer me ha contado que pretendes llevarte a Hinata el fin de semana.

- Si señor – respondió Gaara poniéndose en pie.

- Tienes valor para atreverte a venir aquí a decírmelo, lo reconozco.

- Es que no vamos a estar solos y...

- Ya, ya me lo ha dicho, pero ¿Tu eres consciente de que Hinata es una Hyuuga?

- Si, señor, lo se.

- ¿La heredera de la familia?

- Si, por supuesto.

- ¿Y sabías que han intentado secuéstrala otras veces?

- ¡Papá, vale ya! – protestó Hinata – Solo soy una chica, una chica como las demás y quiero salir y quiero ir con mis amigos a pasar el fin de semana a casa de la abuela Chiyo y no necesito que Neji venga conmigo, se defenderme sola.

Hiashi miró a su hija interrogante, puede que fuera esa la primera vez que la veía interrumpirle y protestar.

- Nunca he dicho que quisiera tenerte recluida en esta casa y que no salgas.

- N-no vamos a hacer nada malo. S-si quisiéramos hacer algo malo podríamos hacerlo aquí, n-no tendríamos porqué ir tan lejos.

- Cierto. Pero yo no he dicho que tenga inconveniente en que salgas, solo quiero saber dónde vas.

- C-claro, lo siento, padre.

- Además, no me parece mal que el señor Sabaku te acompañe.

Hinata no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, parecía bueno pero lo mismo quería decir que su padre daba su "bendición" a que saliese con Gaara y si era así quizás dentro de poco le daba por anunciar su compromiso o vete tú a saber qué. Seguro que Gaara le parecía muy apropiado, más incluso que ella misma... tenía que espabilarse y demostrar que podía ser una Hyuuga de la que su padre se sintiese orgullosa, no un adorno en la familia, que a ella le gustaba Gaara, le gustaba mucho pero no quería que le quitase su puesto, que ella conocía a su padre y era capaz de emocionarse demasiado.

...

- ¡No me quiero ir! – protestaba Kenta.

- Mira que idea tengo – hablaba con paciencia Shikamaru – Ahora vamos a casa y podemos ver una película.

- ¿Qué película? – interrogaba el niño.

- No se ¿Cuál te gusta?

- ¡Yo quiero ver "Bambi"!

- ¿Otra vez? – protestó Akane – Esa la hemos visto muchas veces ya.

- ¡Pues yo quiero verla!

- Pues es que yo no tengo esa película – comentó Shikamaru.

- Mal, muy mal – intervino Chouji – Precisamente tú deberías tener esa película.

- En el establecimiento donde hemos comprado las chucherías alquilan películas – añadió Hana – Quizás la tengan.

- Y yo tengo carnet de socio – indicó Chouji – Si mañana la devuelves a tiempo te lo dejo.

- Pues estupendo - afirmó Shikamaru - Venga Akane, agárrate a mí.

El establecimiento no era muy grande, tenía una zona en la que había cuatro ordenadores ocupados en ese momento por unos niños, otra zona con estanterías llenas de películas de todo tipo y un rincón donde estaban las bolsas de aperitivos.

Ya estaban en la caja para pagar lo que habían escogido, incluida la película, cuando Akane se detuvo a mirar con ojos golosos un mostrador de cristal dentro del cual se veían los dulces, pastelitos, bollos y... chocolates... bombones, muffings, chocolatinas... Los ojos de Akane se deleitaban mirando todas aquellas exquisiteces.

- Chocolate... - murmuraba casi babeando.

- Venga, coge una cosa - sonrió Shikamaru - Yo te invito, pero algo pequeño.

- ¿De verdad? - le miró con ojos emocionados.

- De verdad, pero solo una cosa y no te la comerás todo hoy, yo te la guardaré y te iré dando de vez en cuando.

- ¿Sabes que eres algo parecido a un tirano? – le miró de reojo.

- ¿Y tú sabes que no puedes comer azúcar?  
- Bueno pero lo guardo yo, prometo que no comeré mucho, ni todos los días ¿Es que no te fías de mí?

. Tratándose de chocolate no, no me fio de ti, eres muy problemática cuando se trata de chocolate.

- ¿Y si te digo que lo haré por tus "renacuajos"?

- Mendokuseeeeei... tendré que fiarme de ti.

Akane se pegó prácticamente al cristal, es que todo tenía que ser tan delicioso que le era difícil decidirse, las chocolatinas eran apetecibles pero ¿y los muffings? sin olvidarse de una pequeñas cajas de bombones.

- Vamos Akane - la metió prisa Ryuko - Que ya hemos pagado.

- Ya voy, ya voy.

- Venga, coge los que sean - le dijo Shikamaru - ¿Qué más da? Es chocolate igual.

- Como se nota que eres un ateo en cuestión de chocolates - refunfuñó la chica entornando los ojos.

- ¡Venga, vámonos ya! - decía impaciente Kenta - ¡Quiero ver la película!

- Ya, ya voy.

Akane de pronto vio un expositor al lado del mostrador, no era muy grande pero estaba lleno de cajas como las de los bombones, cajas de distintos colores y sus ojos se detuvieron en una de color marrón oscuro y con unas tabletas de chocolate dibujadas en ella... debían ser bombones de chocolate negro, seguro. La cogió y se acercó presurosa donde estaba Shikamaru y la puso encima de la cinta.

- Quiero estos bombones - dijo orgullosa.

- Venga, pues estos bombones.

La dependienta lo miró extrañada y sonrió, pasó la caja por el lector del código de barras y la dejó al otro lado. Chouji miró aquello de lo más sorprendido.

- ¿Estás segura que quieres estos? - preguntó perplejo.

Ryuko dejó escapar una risita.

- Si, si, tienen pinta de estar deliciosos, debe ser chocolate negro.

- Si tú lo dices - murmuró sonriendo Shino.

- Pero Akane... - comenzó a decir Hana, Ryuko la hizo un gesto para que se callase.

- Deja, esto va a estar gracioso.

Shikamaru pagó y sin mirar metió la caja en una bolsita.

- Toma tus bombones.

- Ay que bien, gracias Shikamaru, los compartiré contigo.

- Tendrás que compartirlos con él a la fuerza - comentó Shino.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Y si no quiero?

- Dame uno - exigió Kenta - Dame un chocolate.

- Pero solo uno. Ahora te lo doy en la calle.

- Esto va a estar bueno - murmuró Shino.

Akane quitó el plástico que precintaba la caja, la abrió y metió los dedos deseosa de sacar su preciado chocolate.

- ¿Qué es esto? - gritó.

Fue cuando Ryuko, Shino, Hana y Chouji rompieron a reír.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Shikamaru - A ver.

- ¡No! ¡Tú no puedes verlo! ¿Por qué no me lo dijisteis? Vosotros los sabíais y no me lo dijisteis y tú... - amenazó con el dedo a Shikamaru - Seguro que también lo sabías ¡pervertido!

- ¡Dame uno! - volvió a exigir Kenta.

- ¡No puedo! - le gritó - Es que... son de licor, estos no te gustan.

- ¿Se puede saber que bombones has cogido? - preguntaba Shikamaru sin comprender nada.

- Hana no pienses mal de mí, te juro que creía que eran bombones, tenían chocolate dibujado.

Shikamaru le arrebató la bolsa y miró... luego miró perplejo a Akane.

- ¿Has comprado preservativos? ¿Y de que nos sirven ahora?

- Con sabor a chocolate - rió Chouji - Yo que tu tendría cuidado, ya sabes como se pone Akane con el chocolate que se envicia y no para de comer.

- Akane... - comenzó a decir Shikamaru.

- No digas nada, no es lo que piensas, de hecho mejor no pienses, ha sido un error ¿Por qué ponen los preservativos al lado de los dulces?

- ¿Que ez un pezervativo? - preguntó Sachiko.

- Ez chocolate, tonta - dijo Sayaka - con licor, nozotros no podemoz tomarloz.

Todos menos Akane y Shikamaru volvieron a reír.

- ¿Pero por qué no me lo habéis dicho? - gruño Akane - Seguro que la culpa ha sido tuya.

- ¿Mía? - se quejó Shikamaru.

- Si, seguro que tú los habías visto.

- ¿Tú crees que yo te dejaría comprar esto? Conociendo tu vicio por el chocolate esto es peligroso, lo mismo me muerdes.

- Anda y ve a descambiarlos.

- No creo que me los descambien, están abiertos.

- ¡Pero ha sido un error! Si no me hubieseis metido tanta prisa no me habría equivocado, no se puede meter prisa a una chica cuando escoge chocolate. Desde luego... vaya forma de desperdiciar el dinero. Mira que graciosos como se ríen, claro como no es su dinero...

- Venga, no te enfades - habló Shikamaru - Ya buscaremos una forma de amortizar el gasto.

- ¿Qué insinúas?

- No se, déjalo, no se lo que digo.

- Shikamaru se ha puesto nervioso - dijo riendo Hana.

- Muy nervioso - recalcó Shino.

- Pues no lo entiendo, estáis casados ¿no?

- Pues os digo una cosa – continuaba protestando Akane - la tontería esta ha costado lo suyo, habrá que sacarle partido de alguna forma - reflexionó - ¿Y si los revendo en el instituto? A lo mejor hasta saco beneficios... Lo peor es que me he quedado sin mi chocolate, que rabia.

- No, si el chocolate lo tienes - volvió a reír Chouji - solo tienes que… ya sabes.

- Mírale y parecía tonto y resulta que es tan pervertido como los demás ¿Los quieres tú, Shino? Te los vendo a buen precio, a lo mejor tú les sacas más utilidad.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Espero que este capítulo haya cumplido con el cometido de hacer sonreír un poco._

_Muchas gracias por leer y por todos los comentarios y ánimos recibidos._

_En el siguiente capítulo ya pasaremos al sábado y a la fiesta a la que tiene que acudir Jisei. Además vuelve Sasuke, que no me he olvidado de él para nada y también conoceremos como Ino va cambiando de ideas._

_Muchas gracias __**Ale **__por seguir leyendo, esta y todas las historias y gracias por el comentario. Pues me alegro de que te guste como va yendo todo, me alegra muchísimo, espero que lo que tengo previsto también te guste y ya sabía yo que tu ibas a comprender a Ryuko. Gracias por el aviso, gracias a ti lo pude cambiar rápidamente, tienes razón fue un horrible dedazo, eso me pasa por ir con prisas, quería poner la escena, me parecía divertida y la adapté como pude, por lo que se ve no me fijé en esos detalles, pero bueno, ya está resuelto. Ya sabes, moléstame siempre que quieras, es más, estoy esperando esos mensajes que nunca llegan, venga, abusa, abusa. Gracias a ti por todo._

_Muchas gracias __**MsGothica**__ por leer y por el comentario. Bien, por mi está bien que te saltes las partes de Akane, tienes razón, sale mucho, así que supongo que se te hará más corta la historia, no hay problema. Tomo nota de tu sugerencia, intentaré ver si puede ser, de todas formas veo que lees la otra historia así que si te gusta el SasuSaku espero que esa te compense y en cuanto a lo del SasuHina que mencionas que no te gusta pues... solo será eventual, lo siento pero la votaron mucho, pero vamos, tu tranquila que todo terminará bien... tendrás que saltarte también esa parte, lo estoy viendo._


	144. Las lágrimas de una princesa

_Bien llego un día tarde pero ya estoy aquí. He tardado mucho porque una crisis de alergia me impidió escribir y luego pues ha habido un apagón de luz... si es que siempre pasa todo a la vez, no falla._

_Pero ya está aquí el capítulo. Tenemos un poco de Temari y Chouji pero se puede decir que Ino es la absoluta protagonista. Ya era hora que supiésemos más cosas de ella, cosas que nunca ha contado y es que... algo está cambiando en ella._

_Capítulo dedicado a __**Mara-sama15**__, una chica estupenda y con una gran imaginación, aparte de ser una de mis compañeras en un fic colectivo que estamos "cocinando". Para mi Mara, que eres genial._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Las lágrimas de una "princesa"**

Temari se levantó un cuarto de hora antes de lo que Shikato le había dicho que lo hiciera. Iba a demostrar que ella no era ninguna "burguesita" acomodada de la ciudad, le molestaba que Shikato pensase de ella que era demasiado delicada para el trabajo en el campo... ah no, no sabía Shikato quien era ella. Se suponía que estaba allí porque el señorito quería dárselas de "duro" delante de ella, o demostrar lo "macho alfa" que estaba hecho o quizás reírse de ella, si, lo mismo pensaba que no pararía de quejarse... pues de eso nada, ese chico no sabía cómo era ella de peleona.

Lo más curioso es que mientras salía de la ducha y se empezaba a secarse no podía evitar sonreír... en el fondo aquello le encantaba. A pesar de todo le encantaba esa especie de "pique" que había entre ellos, cuando menos la estimulaba a sacar lo mejor de ella misma, a no rendirse y a demostrarse que había vuelto a ser la de siempre, que esa Temari dudosa, que llegó a sentirse tan débil, ya se había acabado ¿Qué tenía ese condenado Nara? No era como Itachi, no buscaba en él huir de todo, no era como Neji, tampoco buscaba en él huir de Itachi... Decía la madre de Naruto que inconscientemente ella buscaba en los hombres una imagen paternal...

Shikato Nara llegaba a ponerla en ocasiones realmente nerviosa. Se mostraba seguro de sí mismo y a veces era hasta prepotente y eso a ella no le gustaba, pero por otro lado era amable y la escuchaba cuando hablaba.

Se puso unos cómodos pantalones hasta la rodilla, una camiseta de tirantes y por encima una vieja camisa, ahora hacía un poco de fresco pero seguramente, según avanzase el día, tendría mucho calor, se colocó bien sus coletas y bajó hasta la cocina. Allí estaba ya Shikato con el padre de Shikamaru, su padre y varios de sus tíos.

- Buenos días – dijo al entrar.

- ¡Hombre! Nuestra invitada – dijo uno de los tíos – Buenos días, pasa, pasa, estamos desayunando.

- ¿Cómo te has levantado tan pronto? – preguntó otro.

- Me dijo Shikato que había que madrugar para trabajar.

- Ah ¿Pero vas a trabajar en serio? – preguntó el padre de Shikato, un hombre castaño de ojos negros que no llevaba la coleta de los Nara, sería porque él no era un Nara, pensó Temari, por lo visto Shikato llevaba el apellido de su madre - ¿Has traído una chica para trabajar?

- Claro – respondió Shikato levantándose – Ella es una chica dura. Siéntate que te sirvo el desayuno.

- Desde luego ya no se liga como antes – rió el primero de sus tíos.

- Te lo tienes que comer todo – advirtió Shikaku – Si no te quedarás pronto sin energía. ¿Dónde la vas a llevar, Shikato?

- ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? – preguntó el chico.

- Pues había pensado pedirte que fueras a reparar la cerca en la parte norte – habló Shikaku – Pero a lo mejor prefieres hacer la ronda en el helicóptero y que vea el paisaje.

- Ah no – intervino Temari – Iremos a reparar la cerca, yo he venido aquí a trabajar, no a ver paisajes.

- Huuuuuuuh – se oyó a varios de los allí presentes.

- Cuidado Shikato – sonrió Shikaku – Esta chica es de armas tomar, ya te lo dije.

...

Esto le pasaba por ser tan inseguro, si seguro que era por eso. Si no tuviera tanta inseguridad pues no le pasarían cosas así. Si demostrara un poco más de confianza en sí mismo pues Ino no le hubiese utilizado como excusa ante sus padres, claro, no se habría atrevido y menos aún a decírselo a él mismo. Si tuviera más confianza en sí mismo habría sido capaz de decirle a Ino que no, así, de forma simple y directa, "no".

Era consciente de que cubrir a Ino en una mentira no era ayudarla para nada, lo que su amiga necesitaba era afrontar su problema directamente, reconocerlo y enfrentarse a él y para eso nada mejor que el apoyo de sus amigos y, los más importantes, su familia, sus padres ¿Quién mejor que sus padres iban a poder apoyarla? Pero claro, para que la apoyen deben conocer el problema y ¿qué clase de amigo era él? Pues no sería muy buen amigo cuando no le decía claramente que no... Pero es que él era así de pusilánime, no era capaz de enfrentarse a Ino y sus grandes ojos, esos que sabían mirarla como si fuese un cachorrillo indefenso.

Menudo amigo que estaba hecho.

Y lo peor de todo es que menudo novio que estaba hecho.

¿Quién era más importante para él? Ino era importante, nadie lo dudada, era su amiga de toda la vida, con la que había pasado tantas cosas; ella, Shikamaru y él. Siempre había estado en su vida, no recordaba ningún hecho importante en el que Ino no estuviese presente, seguramente estaría presente hasta el día en el que empezó a andar. Hasta recordaba que el primer diente de leche que perdió fue de un puñetazo que le dio Ino jugando y casi se lo traga.

Pero aunque Ino era muy importante, con ella pasaba lo mismo que con Shikamaru, que sabía que estaban allí y que le conocían, aunque se preocupaba por ella y sabía que si él tuviese algún problema Ino estaría para él, quien más le importaba era Ryuko. Porque tenía el convencimiento de que aunque el tiempo pasase y las circunstancias les separaran, Ino y él seguirían siendo amigos pero Ryuko... si ahora se separaba de Ryuko seguro que todo se estropearía.

Había que ser sinceros, la vida es así de cruel y por una tontería como esa o peor se habían estropeado relaciones, acabado amistades y demás. Era cierto que a pesar de lo que sucedió entre Shikamaru y Akane ellos siguieron siendo amigos... bueno, por lo menos lo intentaban, pero ¿lo conseguirían ellos? Es que él no tenía la misma seguridad que Shikamaru, ni su paciencia, ni su capacidad de estrategia para saber cuál era el momento adecuado para contraatacar y Ryuko no es Akane, que puede que Akane fuese muy cabezota pero en el fondo siempre confió en Shikamaru... eso estaba claro dijese lo que dijese... es que Ryuko además tenía a sus padres, especialmente a su madre en contra de él, seguro no que no era muy buena influencia.

Él tenía que hacer algo y tenía que hacerlo ya, no podía, como Shikamaru, ponerse a esperar y observar, de eso nada.

Eso sin contar con el hermano de Jisei, que no sabía porqué no le daba muy buena espina. La culpa de ese mal presentimiento es que el día anterior, cuando ya disponían a separarse de Shikamaru y Akane para ir a sus casa, precisamente en ese momento apareció el condenado hermano de Jisei en su condenado cochecito. Con su sonrisa y esa confianza que tenía con Ryuko se ofreció a llevarles a casa. Chouji se apresuró en contestar que no, él deseaba ir dando un paseo con Ryuko pero la chica dijo que si y... se subió al coche.

En esos momentos lo único que pudo llegar a pensar era eso que solía decir Jisei a veces del karma y que se vuelve en tu contra... claro, él ofendió a Ryuko dejándola sola, se fue con Ino, puede que Ino necesitase hablar pero él dejó a Ryuko, puede que Ryuko le dijese que se fuera con Ino, que no había problema, lo que fuera, daba igual, la dejó sola así que ahora era justo que fuese él quien se quedase solo.

Aunque el karma fuera algo justo, según Jisei, era también de lo más molesto, por no decir algo más fuerte.

Mientras caminaba hacia casa de Shikamaru, Chouji se puso a recordar lo que él día anterior había hablado con su amigo mientras veían a Akane y Ryuko jugar con el hermano de la primera.

"_..._

_- ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces con Ino? – le preguntaba Shikamaru con su habitual deje de aburrimiento._

_- Pues hablar con ella y explicarle que no puedo cubrirle la mentira._

_- Vaya, menos mal que te has dado cuenta._

_- Espero que no se enfade conmigo._

_- Si se enfada tiene dos opciones, o desenfadarse o ponerse a gritar._

_- Es que ella confía en mí y no quiero que piense que la abandono._

_- Ah, mendokusei, entonces es que prefieres que sea Ryuko la que piense que la abandonas. Mira Chouji, tú no estás enamorado de Ino e Ino no está enamorada de ti, no lo está y lo sabes, así que, si no te decides a poner a Ryuko como tú prioridad puede pasar que termine por abandonarte, porque las mujeres son así, les gusta saber que son nuestra prioridad y si Ryuko te abandona te vas a encontrar solo porque Ino no va a tirarse en tus brazos para consolarte, además que no es tonta ¿Crees que no iba a darse cuenta de que ha sido por su culpa? En resumen, eso sería muy problemático para ti Chouji porque ofenderás a dos buenas chicas, perderás a Ryuko y seguramente Ino se enfadará contigo... y ya sabes como es Ino cuando se enfada._

_- ¿Cómo soportabas que Akane te tratara con esa indiferencia?_

_- Ah, pero es que a mi Akane no he trataba con indiferencia, recuérdalo, solía gritarme, insultarme y lanzarme lo que encontraba a mano._

_- Dime la verdad, lo hacías a propósito para enfadarla, quiero decir eso de meterte tanto con ella._

_- Por supuesto, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que me olvidase. Pero no te lo recomiendo, Akane es Akane y Ryuko es Ryuko, creo que lo único que conseguirías, si te dedicases a molestarla, es hacerla daño._

_- Tienes razón, Ryuko tiene otro carácter._

_- Tampoco te recomiendo que te lances sobre ella en cuanto la veas flaquear – le miró de soslayo._

_Chouji inspiró profundamente._

_- Tengo que hablar con ella._

_- Y demostrarle lo que te importa. A las mujeres les gustan esas cosas, suelen ablandarse._

_- ¿Y cómo hago eso?_

_- Tendrás que averiguarlo._

_- ¿Cómo haces tú con Akane?_

_- Bueeeeeno, Akane es una chica difícil, ha tenido una infancia bastante triste y con falta de demostraciones de afecto. La madre de Naruto me hizo ver que nunca hablaba de sus sentimientos, que no los demostraba porque no sabía hacerlo, porque no había vivido en un hogar cariñoso, donde recibiese muestras de cariño, al contrario, siempre la culpaban de todo, así que yo, lo que hago es decirle continuamente lo que la necesito, lo importante que es para mí y trato de que no se sienta responsable ella sola de todo lo que estamos pasando, porque tiene tendencia a creer que todo es por su culpa._

_- ¿Qué me quieres decir?_

_- Que busques el punto débil de Ryuko, eso que la ha hecho reaccionar de esa forma. Akane creyó que yo la había abandonado porque Temari era más excitante, que me ofrecía algo que ella no me daba ¿Tu que crees que piensa Ryuko? A lo mejor piensa que te gusta más Ino que ella._

_- Creo que tienes razón y las mujeres son muy problemáticas._

_- No lo pienses más, ya te digo que son de otra especie distinta a la nuestra._

_- ¿Y merece la pena?_

_- Siempre merece la pena. Además ¿Acaso ella no se esfuerza por ti? Bueno, ahora no pero ¿No lo ha hecho? Para empezar te ha aceptado tal y como eres y no ha tratado de cambiarte, no como otras._

_..."_

Averiguar el punto débil de Ryuko... que Chouji supiera, Ryuko tampoco era una persona muy segura de sí misma, es más, por lo visto su madre siempre le decía que una chica como ella no podía aspirar a mucho... ¿Una chica como ella? Claro, ahí estaba, de pronto lo había comprendido, no sería la primera vez que Ryuko se intimidase ante Ino, siempre decía que Ino era muy guapa ¿Y si de verdad se consideraba poca cosa? ¿Y si de tanto decírselo su madre se lo había terminado creyendo? ¿Y si pensaba que él la va a abandonar si se le cruza otra por delante? Es que su madre por lo visto se lo repetía continuamente, que la iba a abandonar en cuanto tuviese lo que quería o si no se lo daba... menuda tontería, si, sería una tontería ¿pero y si ella había llegado a pensarlo?

Por lo visto para la madre de Ryuko él no era lo suficientemente bueno, claro, sería por su físico, seguro, por las cosas que Ryuko decía lo más probable es que esa mujer pensase que él no se merecía gran cosa, lo mismo que con Ryuko pero al revés, que como no es un chico de los que la gente considera más atractivos pues tendría que conformarse con cualquier "cosilla" que encontrase por ahí y por supuesto, ahí estaba Ryuko ¿Era eso lo que pensaba la madre de Ryuko? ¿Qué él no aspiraba a una chica guapa y despampanante? ¿Qué se conformaba con Ryuko considerándola "poca cosa"? Pues esa señora estaba muy equivocada porque para Chouji, Ryuko era la chica más guapa del mundo, más que Ino, más que cualquiera, le gustaba todo de ella, por fuera y por dentro y Shikamaru tenía razón, Ryuko no había intentado cambiarle, le había aceptado como era y lo estaba pasando muy mal porque su madre se oponía a que saliesen, vale que no era una chica con un carácter de esos que todo se la trae floja pero a su manera le defendía.

...

Akane se había conseguido poner los pantalones... o sea, ponérselos se los había puesto, otra cosa era abrochárselos... eso ni lo intentaba. Bien, esos eran sus últimos pantalones, ya no le quedaba más ropa que probarse, si pantalones, ni faldas, ya no le abrochaba nada ¿Pero cómo le podía haber crecido tanto la tripa en unos días?

Miró la ropa que se había intentado poner colocada sobre una silla... no era mucha, tenía más en casa de su madre, claro, allí podía estar, tendría que pedirle a Ginta que fuera sacándola poco a poco, claro que también le iba a dar igual porque tampoco le valdría, pues parecía una tontería pero un problema bien "gordo".

- Akane – habló Shikamaru abriendo la puerta – Agg ¿Qué haces con la barriga al aire?

- ¡Shika, no me entra ningún pantalón, ni puedo abrocharme ninguna falda!

- ¿Pensabas ponerte esos vaqueros? Ya tienes moral.

- ¡No tengo ropa que ponerme! – dijo con voz llorosa.

- Mendokusai, algo tendrás.

- ¡No! Solo tengo el uniforme y porque tu madre me ayudó a ensancharlo y el vestido para el disfraz de hippy que me dejó tu tía, pero está un poco viejo

- ¿Y no te viene nada?

- Nada, todo o no me abrocha o me aprieta mucho.

- Que problemático que es esto. Bueno, pues ponte el uniforme.

- Como se nota que eres un hombre, no puedo ponerme el uniforme, tengo que lavarlo.

- Voy a buscarte las llaves de los trasteros, quizás haya ropa de mi madre que puedas usar.

- Vale – dijo con tono de pena acariciándose el vientre mientras Shikamaru se marchaba de allí – Como esto siga creciendo a este ritmo no se dónde voy a llegar... ¡Ah! ¡Shikamaru! ¡Shika!

- ¿Qué pasa? – se alarmó el chico y deshizo los pasos que había andado a toda prisa.

- Algo se ha movido – contestó con cara de incredulidad.

- Serán gases.

- No son gases... te digo que algo se ha movido... ha sido una sensación muy extraña.

- ¿No es muy pronto para que se muevan?

- No, por lo visto se mueven muy pronto lo que pasa es que no se nota... será que al ser dos están más apretados y se nota antes.

- Vaya... ¿Ya vas a llorar?

- ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Vete, tonto! – gritó mientras cogía unos calcetines y se los lanzaba.

- Ah, que venía a decirte que me llevo a tu hermano.

- ¿A dónde?

- A dar una vuelta, me ha llamado Chouji que dice que ha tenido una idea.

- ¿Vas a ver a Chouji? ¿Me haces un favor? Déjame tú móvil, porfa, que se me ha ocurrido una cosa.

- Si, toma. Voy a traerte las llaves de los trasteros.

Akane se agarró el pantalón para que no se le cayese y saló de la habitación.

- Menuda pinta que llevas – murmuró Shikamaru.

- Más vale que te acostumbres, esto no va a ir a menos.

- No, si a mí me encanta esa redondez.

- ¿Te has excitado? – de repente Shikamaru vio como se acercaba interrogativa a él.

- Yo no he dicho eso, no lo he dicho.

- Pues que pena, porque yo sí.

- Mendokusai, te recuerdo que está tu hermano en casa.

- Maldita sea, no, si todo me sale mal – gruñó por lo bajo.

Shikamaru cruzó el jardín para llegar a casa de sus padres, cogió unas llaves que tenían dentro de un bol de cerámica y regresó a la suya. Akane estaba en el comedor hablando por su móvil.

- Pues me harías un favor – decía – Claro... no, no importa ¿Tú crees que me valdrá?... Si, eso he pensado yo también... No te importa ¿verdad?... Había pensado que Shikamaru pasase por tu casa y se lo dieses... si, va a salir con Chouji, no se dónde quieren ir... ¿Qué pasa?... Bueno, bueno, como quieras... Vale, ahora te veo.

- Toma las llaves – le dijo al ver que colgaba - ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

- Nada, nada. Iba a pedirte que fueras a casa de Ryuko, porque ella tiene un vestido que le hizo su madre así como bastante amplio y que no se pone nunca porque una vez que se lo puso le preguntaron si estaba embarazada, así que le he pedido a ver si me lo puede prestar.

- Ah, buena idea, si te vale al menos ya tienes que ponerte. Tendremos que ir a comprarte ropa de todas formas.

- Ni hablar, no estamos para comprar ropa, ya lo he pensado, compraré tela y le pediré a la madre de Jisei que me ayude a hacerme algo, ella sabe coser.

- Como quieras, no voy a discutir contigo pero luego no vengas llorando ¿Entonces tengo que pasar por casa de Ryuko?

- No, dice que viene ella, así que nada, no hace falta.

- ¿Necesitas algo más?

- Si, pero no me lo quieres dar, así que me aguantaré.

- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo a la vuelta?

- No, creo que tenemos de todo.

- Bueno pues entonces me voy, cuida bien a mis renacuajos.

...

Ino se había levantado muy temprano y muy decidida. Por fin se había dado cuenta de que no estaba bien involucrar a Chouji en sus problemas, por muy amigo suyo que fuera.

Miró el kimono colgado en una percha en su habitación, un kimono de color celeste con lirios bordados y mangas larguísimas... que bonito que era, seguro que en cuanto se lo pusiera se iba a sentir como una princesa, claro que ¿de que le servía? Si esto le hubiese pasado hace unos años, no tanto, solo hace unos meses, ahora estaría muy nerviosa, bueno, mucho más nerviosa de lo que estaba, sería todo un manojo de nervios, pensar en verse así vestida y en una cita nada más y nada menos que con Sasuke Uchiha... eso sí que era un sueño.

Pero ahora... no se sentía en una nube, estaba contenta si, pero... empezaba a pensar que no se lo iba a pasar mejor que el día anterior en casa de Naruto, al lado de Naruto, sintiendo esa calidez que parecía desprender. Naruto era tan distinto a Sasuke que ahora no comprendía como no se había dado cuenta antes y no es que ahora pensase mal de Sasuke pero es que ahora... No recordaba quien, quizás fue Gaara, dijo una vez que Naruto tenía el don de cambiar a las personas.

- ¡Mamá! – gritó – Me voy a la peluquería.

- ¿Ya? Es muy pronto todavía.

- Es que quiero pasar antes por casa de Chouji.

- ¿Para qué?

- Para nada. Solo para devolverle una cosa.

- Está bien. Ven que te doy el dinero.

Que pena que Sakura no estuviese, le hubiera gustado que la acompañase a la peluquería y a arreglarse, por algo era su mejor amiga, pero se había ido con Sasori a ver a su abuela.

¡Cómo habían cambiado las cosas! Desde luego que ya no se parecían a esas dos niñas que se peleaban por llamar la atención de Sasuke. Cuantas cosas habían cambiado, y encima, el chico que antes iba detrás de Sakura por lo visto ahora le gustaba ella ¿Debería molestarse por eso? Puede... quizás debiera pensar que era algo así como el segundo plato de Naruto, que como Sakura no le hace caso pues se ha fijado en ella, pero había algo que le impedía hacerlo, era imposible pensar eso de Naruto, él no era para nada un chico retorcido, ni con dobles intenciones.

Chouji no estaba en su casa, según su madre había ido con Shikamaru a algún sitio, aunque no sabía dónde. Ino tomó entonces una valiente decisión: ir a hablar con Ryuko y pedirle disculpas. Si, eso haría, seguro que Ryuko la iba a comprender, es que no podía dejar de pensar en cómo reaccionó aquel día en clase, lo nerviosa que se puso y también como rechazó a Chouji delante de todo el mundo.

Y todo eso había sido por su culpa. Fue muy tonta al querer meter a Chouji en toda esa mentira pero ella quería mucho a Chouji y no quería complicarle más la vida.

No sabía dónde vivía Ryuko, eso sí que era un impedimento, daba igual, llamaría a Shikamaru y que se lo dijera, o mejor se acercaba a su casa, total, vivía muy cerca de Chouji.

- ¡Abre tu Ryuko, por favor! – se oía decir a Akane desde la habitación.

- Si, ya voy.

Ryuko no es que estuviese de muy alegre pero al abrir la puerta y ver allí a Ino aún se sintió peor.

- ¡Ryuko! ¡Estás aquí! ¡Que bien que te he encontrado! Es que precisamente venía a preguntarle a Shikamaru donde vivías.

- ¿Yo?

- Si, es que quiero hablar contigo ¿Puedo pasar?

- ¿Quién es? – apareció Akane colocándose el vestido blanco de Ryuko – Mira que bien me queda Ryuko ¡Hola Ino!

- Vaya Akane – sonrió Ino – Ahora sí que pareces una embarazada.

- ¿No te aprieta el pecho? – preguntó Ryuko.

- No, me queda bien. Muchas gracias Ryuko, estaba bastante deprimida con eso de que no me valía nada. Pero Ino, pasa, no te quedes en la puerta.

- ¡Que bonita se te ve, Akane! – decía Ino.

- La verdad es que el vestido no es muy bonito – comentaba Ryuko.

- A mí me sirve ¿Y que te trae por aquí, Ino?

- Pues es que quería ver precisamente a Ryuko. Tengo que hablar contigo y explicarte muchas cosas.

- No hace falta que me expliques nada.

- Ay Ryu – se quejó Akane – No seas arisca. Vamos a la habitación y hablamos mientras guardo mi ropa. Es que he estado buscando algo que ponerme y nada, no me vale nada, menos mal que Ryuko me ha traído este vestido.

- Yo tengo un vestido que quizás también te valga, es así, anchito, claro que es de verano – habló Ino.

- No importa, me pongo una chaqueta o algo.

- Pues mañana te lo traigo, es bonito, así de color violeta, para ahora que no tienes mucha tripita te servirá.

Ryuko se sentía de lo más molesta, estar allí con Ino le resultaba muy incómodo ¿Es que ahora también iba a quitarle a su amiga?

- ¿Y para qué buscabas a Ryuko? – se interesó Akane.

- Yo es que... quería hablar contigo Ryuko sobre todo lo que ha pasado con Chouji.

- Si eso os dejo solas – intervino Akane.

- No, no hace falta – comentó Ino – Es que yo quiero que me perdones si te he causado algún problema.

Ryuko estaba a punto de gritarle que si, que le había causado muchos problemas, que Chouji estaba saliendo con ella y que por su egoísmo ahora entre ellos se había abierto una especie de brecha, que por su culpa ya no eran las cosas como antes... pero Ryuko no era una chica que normalmente soliera decir lo primero que pensaba, en realidad, cada vez que lo había hecho, como el día del instituto, había terminado arrepintiéndose. Ella no tenía carácter para esas cosas.

- Lo siento Ryuko – optó por continuar Ino ya que la chica permanecía callada – Yo no quería causarte problemas, es que no se lo que me pasó, no lo se, no pensé.

- Es igual – habló por fin Ryuko con lágrimas en los ojos, era el gran problema de Ryuko, que enseguida empezaba a llorar.

- Yo no quería molestar a Chouji, solo...

- No está bien involucrar a personas en una mentira – pareció quejarse Ryuko – Porque Chouji es muy bueno y él no sabe decir que no y yo no digo que no sea amigo tuyo pero... puede que para ti fuera una tontería pero...

- Lo se, lo se, si es que siempre me pasa, actúo sin pensar.

- Tu problema es que crees que eres el centro del mundo – contestó sin pensarlo mucho – Crees que todo gira a tu alrededor y que todos deben hacer lo que tú quieres.

- Ryuko... – comenzó a decir Akane.

- No, déjala, déjala que me diga lo que piensa, estoy harta de que la gente me oculte lo que piensa de mi – habló Ino - ¿Es eso lo que piensas de mí? ¿Es esa la imagen que doy?

- Pues mira si, es esa. Todo el mundo está pendiente de ti y de tu problema.

- ¿De mi problema?

- Los demás también tenemos nuestras cosas y no... lo siento, Ino, lo siento, no se lo que estoy diciendo, es que estoy muy nerviosa. Las cosas entre Chouji y yo no están tan bien como antes y... lo siento.

- No sabía que te había hecho tanto daño.

- No eres tú, es... es... es que eres tú, quiero decir que eres tan perfecta y tienes tantos amigos preocupados por ti y yo soy tan poca cosa comparada contigo y se que le gustabas a Chouji así que me da miedo que... sigas gustándole.

- Creo que voy a traer un poco de té ¿Os apetece? – habló Akane en medio de aquella tensión – Bueno, yo si quiero té, voy a por él.

- No soy perfecta, soy egoísta y caprichosa y me gusta que todo el mundo siempre esté pendiente de mí.

- ¿Y si mejor bajamos a la cocina? – agregó Akane – Estaremos más cómodas.

Ino también había comenzado a llorar... eso era fantástico, pensaba Akane, Ryuko lloraba, Ino lloraba y ella lloraba porque las veía llorar, no lo podía evitar, las miraba y le entraba una especie de pena y se ponía a llorar.

En la cocina se sentaron las tres alrededor de la pequeña mesa. Akane cogió el rollo de papel de cocina y lo colocó en el centro.

- Tomad – dijo – Esto nos servirá de pañuelos, es que se me han acabado.

- No sé porqué hice lo que hice – habló Ino – Lo único que quería era que mis padres no se dieran cuenta de que había vuelto a dejar de comer, yo solo quería estar perfecta, es lo que se espera de mí.

- Pero si tú estabas muy bien como estabas – comentó Akane, Ino la miró con lo que parecía algo de reproche – No quiero decir que ahora no estés bien pero antes estabas mejor, quiero decir...

- Déjalo Akane, no te esfuerces, vosotras no lo podéis comprender.

- ¡Porque tú lo digas! ¿Acaso no crees que a mí me gustaría tener otro físico? – se quejó Ryuko.

- Ya se lo que pasa, pensáis que soy una mimada y una caprichosa.

- No es eso Ino – terció Akane – Solo creemos que te has obsesionado demasiado.

- Vosotras no os imagináis lo que yo os envidio.

- ¿A nosotras? – se sorprendió Akane – Bueno, a lo mejor si tiene su lógica – dijo mirando a Ryuko.

- Cuando yo era pequeña... – comenzó a hablar Ino – Yo... no se, siempre me decían que yo era muy guapa, la madre de Chouji decía que yo era una muñeca y la de Shikamaru me llamaba princesa, todo el mundo me miraba y decían lo guapa que era y mi madre siempre me vestía de forma que llamaba la atención. Todos le decían a mi madre lo guapa que era su hija y lo mona que iba y empecé a acostumbrarme a eso. Cuando empecé a ir al colegio a mí me gustaba mucho, me gustaba estudiar y yo sacaba muy buenas notas, yo era una niña muy lista pero nadie hacia caso de mis notas, nadie se daba cuenta de que yo era inteligente, todo el mundo decía que el más listo de la clase era Sasuke o Sakura y eso era mentira, yo era más lista que Sakura, yo sacaba mejores notas pero a mí solo me conocían como la niña bonita y presumida de la clase. Mi madre me llevaba a concursos de belleza y lo peor es que los ganaba, no siempre era la primera pero si quedaba muy bien situada y yo... empecé a pensar que lo único que valía de mí era mi cara. Todo el mundo decía que yo sería lo que quisiese en la vida, eso me gustaba mucho porque yo quería ser maestra o arqueóloga o veterinaria pero no, resulta que decían que yo sería lo que quisiese porque podría ser modelo, o actriz y cada vez que empezaba un curso y yo decía que quería ser... lo que fuese... nadie me tomaba en serio. Pero lo peor fue cuando crecí y empecé a desarrollarme, entonces ya si que nadie se fijaba otra cosa que no fuera mi aspecto y yo empecé a creer que era lo único que importaba, total, ya le había cogido gusto a ser el centro de atención... comencé a obsesionarme con ser perfecta, tenía que ser perfecta, tenía que ser lo que todo el mundo siempre había dicho de mi pero... yo no se lo que pasó que un día me di cuenta de que lo había perdido todo.

Ino hizo una pausa para coger un trozo de papel de cocina y limpiarse un poco las lágrimas.

- Solo soy una niña vacía y superficial – habló llorando aún más – Crecí y lo perdí todo. De pronto me he visto sola y me he dado cuenta de que no tengo nada... nada.

- No digas esa tontería – lloró también Akane – Mira, me estás haciendo llorar.

- Es cierto. Todos crecimos y yo... yo me quedé siendo esa niña tonta y estúpida. Chouji, que era mi mejor amigo, que siempre me regalaba dulces y trataba de llamar mi atención pues... dejó de interesarse por mí, además apareció una chica más bonita que yo, por lo menos para él era más bonita que yo... – miró a Ryuko,

- Se refiere a ti, tonta – aclaró Akane a Ryuko.

- El ya dejó de hacerme caso, solo hablaba de ti, solo te miraba a ti y a mí me pareció genial porque yo quiero a Chouji como a un hermano, pero Naruto y Lee iban detrás de Sakura, a Gaara se le notaba que le gustaba Hinata, a Kiba pues Ten-Ten, Kankuro y Sai siempre estaban detrás de Sumire... es que a mí me gustaba Sai pero él nunca me hizo un dibujo y sin embargo siempre dibujaba a Sumire y tu parecías gustarle a Shino y Neji siempre estaba con Temari y... el tonto de Shikamaru no quiso enrollarse conmigo, no, él se lió con Tayuya y salió con Temari pero conmigo no podía hacer nada, resulta que me veía como a una hermana y esas eran muy raras con una hermana... yo no le interesaba a ningún chico, muchos se acercaban a mí pero solo porque creían que yo me enrollaba con cualquiera... y yo me sentía fatal ¿Qué tenía yo de malo que no le gustaba a ningún chico? ¿Por qué? ¿Tan fea y horrible era?

- No digas eso, Ino – habló Ryuko – Tú le gustas a muchos.

- Si, claro, a muchos... fíjate si le gusto a muchos que tuve que medio engañar a Kiba para que saliera conmigo.

- Yo lo que creo – opinó Akane – Es que intimidas a los chicos, te ven guapa y piensan que no van a conseguir nada de ti.

- Yo lo único que se es que me vi sola y que no le gustaba a nadie, eso seguro que era porque estaba gorda... yo solo quería ser perfecta.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Ya se que no he puesto a Sasori y los demás que se han ido a ver a la abuela Chiyo pero es que lo de Ino era importante y aun así he tenido que cortar la escena. No os preocupéis que la semana que viene van ellos... hay que repartirlos como buenamente se pueda, ah y Jisei también._

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por vuestra paciencia. Gracias por los comentarios y las palabras de ánimos... y también por preocuparos nos mi (ya sabéis a quien me refiero)_

_Muchas gracias __**Emily**__ por leer y por el comentario. Nada, no te has retrasado nada de nada, ya ves que yo también me retraso. Sí, estoy muy contenta con los 700 comentarios, la verdad es que tengo que agradecerlo muchas veces, al igual que las lecturas, porque claro, el mérito es de quien lee._

_Gracias __**Haikyono**__, recibí tu mensaje y en cuanto tenga tiempo te contesto. Te doy las gracias aquí por los comentarios a las tres historias, es para que veas que no me olvido de ti. Muchas gracias por tu paciencia._

_A ver si la semana que viene no hay problemas. Cuidaos mucho y pasarlo bien ¡Matta ne!_


	145. Casualidades

_Otra vez llega este capítulo tarde, no ha sido culpa mía, la maldita conexión de internet se va cada dos por tres, pero bueno, ya está aquí el capítulo._

_Capítulo importante para Gaara donde aparecerá un personaje especial y también se sabrá un poquito más de Pain y Konan._

_Por lo demás Ino intentará compensar de alguna manera a Ryuko y veremos las extrañas estrategias de Ayesa y Minako para llamar la atención de los Uchiha._

_Capítulo dedicado con mucho cariño a __**Valentina**__, porque si, porque se lo merece, ella está subiendo esta historia en otra página y gracias a ella y a su iniciativa he conocido a mucha gente estupenda. Gracias por todo._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Casualidades**

- ¡Que casa tan bonita! – exclamaba Sakura ante la pequeña casa de la abuela Chiyo – Parece de cuento. Ay, lo siento, no se lo que digo estoy muy nerviosa.

- No te pongas nerviosa – habló Konan – La abuela Chiyo es muy simpática y amable.

- Parece que la abuela tiene visita – dijo Pain asomándose al granero.

- ¿Visita? – se extrañó Sasori.

- O eso o el abuelo Ebizou se ha comprado un coche nuevo, lo que a sus años me parece un tanto raro. Mirad aquí.

Pain señaló un lujoso coche negro aparcado dentro del granero.

- ¿Qué hace este coche aquí dentro? – preguntó Sasori.

- Parece de alguien importante – comentó Konan.

- ¡Hola, hola, hola! ¡Ya llegó la chavalería! – habló un señor mayor yendo hacia ellos.

- ¡Abuelo Ebizou! – se acercó a saludarle Konan – Que bien te veo.

- Tu siempre tan amable, chiquilla, pero no hace falta que te esfuerces, las cosas son como son. Cuanto tiempo sin verte por aquí Sasori.

- Si, bueno he estado bastante liado.

- Ya, ya lo sabemos.

- Tío, quiero presentarte a Sakura Haruno... es mi novia.

Sakura abrió los ojos y se quedó completamente paralizada, sentía que aunque quisiese moverse no lo iba a conseguir ¿Qué había dicho?

- Sakura – continuó hablando Sasori – Él es mi tío Ebizou, es el hermano de mi abuela.

- ¿Qué es eso que he oído? – llegó hasta ellos alegre y emocionada la abuela Chiyo - ¿Mi nieto tiene novia?

- Se llama Sakura, abuela.

- ¿Has oído viejo gruñón? Mi nieto tiene novia ¡y tú que decías que nunca le iba a querer nadie!

- Encantada de conocerla, señora – acertó a saludar Sakura.

- Ah, no seas tan formal y que no te asuste la cara de viejo amargado de mi hermano, ven, acércate que te vea... ¿Y cómo es que eres la novia de mi nieto?

- Bueno yo... es que... somos compañeros de clase y...

- Abuela, no la pongas en un aprieto – contestó muy serio Sasori.

- ¿Acaso crees que la voy a hacerse sentir incómoda? Es solo que me extraña que un solitario como tú haga conseguido salir con una chica.

- Venga abuela – sonrió Konan – No seas mala y no te metas con Sasori.

- Hola abuela – saludó Gaara – Que yo también he venido.

- Gaara, bienvenido de nuevo. Ya te había visto, a ti y a la preciosa Hyuuga.

- Buenos días, señora Chiyo – saludó Hinata.

- Así que, Gaara te ha convencido para volver.

- Es que me lo pasé muy bien cuando estuve la otra vez.

- Me llamó tu padre para asegurarse de que Gaara no te traía a saber dónde.

- Siento las molestias – habló apurada Hinata.

- Ah, no te preocupes, estuvo bien hablar de nuevo con el serio de Hiashi Hyuuga. En cuanto supo quien era yo se quedó bastante tranquilo... creo.

- ¿Conoces al padre de Hinata? – se interesó Gaara.

- Hijo, es una Hyuuga, los Hyuuga son muy famosos, claro que conozco a los Hyuuga, tu padre tenía negocios con ellos y yo era secretaria de tu padre.

- Vaya, no se me había ocurrido pensar en esa coincidencia.

- Ya le dije que no tenía que preocuparse, su hija será tratada correctamente.

- Hola abuela – saludó también Pain.

- Ay, Yahiko, que alegría verte, cada vez estás más guapo. Tengo una sorpresa para ti y también para ti – miró a Konan.

- ¿Me vas a hacer ese pan que tanto me gusta? – preguntó Pain.

- Es algo mejor. Venga, vamos para la casa. Os hemos preparado una habitación para las chicas.

- A los chicos os hemos puesto unos colchones en la de Sasori – añadió Ebizou – Y no os quejéis, estoy molido, desde ayer cuando llamasteis diciendo los que erais la vieja loca esta me ha tenido limpiando y ahora la artritis me está matando.

- ¡Deja ya de quejarte, viejo gruñón! – le recriminó Chiyo.

- Siento si hemos causado problemas – habló Sakura.

- Ningún problema – respondió Chiyo – Ignora al viejo y ven conmigo, quiero saber muchas cosas de ti ¿Cómo has dicho que te llamabas?

- Sakura Haruno, señora.

- No me llames señora que me hace mucho mayor, llámame abuela Chiyo, como hace todo el mundo.

- Gaara – llamó su atención Hinata en voz baja.

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- ¿Cómo ha llamado la abuela a Pain?

- Yahiko – contestó Pain a su lado – Es mi nombre.

- L-lo siento – se excusó Hinata – No quería ser indiscreta.

- No lo eres – intervino Konan – Es él que es un maleducado ¿Has visto? Ahora has puesto en un apuro a Hinata.

- ¿Creíais que mi nombre es Pain? Siempre me pasa.

Gaara consideró que era lógico que ese no fuese su nombre, en realidad sonaba más a mote pero sus amigos y conocidos siempre le llamaban así, incluso Konan y los profesores solían llamarle por su apellido, así que nunca se había planteado cual sería su nombre.

Al entrar en la casa, Sakura no pudo evitar fijarse en un hombre delgado, de pelo rojizo que le cubría parcialmente el rostro. Estaba sentado en una silla de ruedas cerca de una de las ventanas por las que miraba.

- Buenos días – saludó.

- Ya ha llegado la visita. Pasa, pasa, él es un amigo de la familia.

- Buenos días – saludó sonriendo el hombre.

- Mira Nagato ¿Te acuerdas de mi nieto Sasori?

- Claro que me acuerdo ¿Te acuerdas tú de mi Sasori?

- La verdad...

- Eras muy pequeño, no me extraña.

- Esta es su novia y esta chica es la hija de Hiashi Hyuuga.

- Encantado. No puede negar que es una Hyuuga.

- Y él es Gaara Sabaku.

- ¡Nagato sensei! – exclamó Konan al verle - ¡Que alegría más grande! ¡Mira Pain, es Nagato!

- ¿Todavía siguen llamándote Pain? – habló el aludido.

Parecía que Konan y Pain conocían a ese hombre bastante bien, además le llamaban continuamente "sensei". Estuvieron un rato hablando de cosas que ellos solo conocían mientras Gaara observó que de vez en cuando le miraba de forma curiosa.

- Él era como un hermano para nosotros – explicó de pronto Konan.

- Cuando vivíamos en Ame – continuó explicando Pain – Mi familia tenía una casa de huéspedes y Nagato vivía en unos de los apartamentos.

- Y nos daba clases de inglés y matemáticas – añadió Konan – Pain se metía en muchos líos, se hizo amigo de unos gamberrillos y Nagato siempre le estaba sacando las castañas del fuego, como se suele decir.

- Fue entonces cuando me empezaron a llamar Pain y con ese nombre me quedé.

- Ah, pero que maleducados que somos – interrumpió Konan – No hemos dejado que la abuela presente a Nagato.

- Si, sí que habéis sido maleducados – opinó Chiyo – Pero os lo perdono porque se lo importante que es para vosotros. Él es Nagato Uzumaki, va de visita a Konoha.

- Pero antes he venido a saludar a la abuela Chiyo – apuntó Nagato – Sobre todo cuando me dijo que ibais a venir a verla.

- ¿Uzumaki? – susurró Sakura.

- ¿Sucede algo, querida? – preguntó Chiyo.

- No, nada, nada.

- N-nosotros conocemos a una señora que se llama Uzumaki – habló casi con un hizo de voz Hinata – Es la madre de un amigo nuestro.

- ¿No será Kushina Uzumaki? – preguntó Nagato.

- S-si, si, ella es.

- Es pariente mía, lejana, pero pariente. A ella voy a ver en Konoha precisamente. Mañana tenemos una comida familiar.

- Que casualidad – comentó Sakura – Pero yo, al verle, pensé que era familiar de la abuela Chiyo... por el pelo, se parece al de Sasori.

- Sí, es cierto – opinó Konan mirándoles – Como el de Gaara... creo que hay demasiadas personas con el pelo rojo en el mundo, más de los que yo pensaba.

- Los Uzumaki solemos tener el pelo rojo, pero Sasori no es un Uzumaki ¿Tu eres el hijo de Karura? – preguntó de improviso a Gaara.

- Si, sí señor, lo soy.

- Lo supe en cuanto te vi – sonrió.

- ¿Usted conocía a mi madre?

- Si, sí que la conocí. Precisamente la conocí cuando nacieron tus hermanos, los mellizos ¿Cómo están?

- Bien, bien, gracias.

- Supongo que ya serán un hombre y una mujer. Seguro que la niña se parece a Karura... tu madre era una mujer muy bella.

Gaara se quedó observando a aquel hombre mientras la conversación volví a dirigirse hacia los recuerdos que Konan y Pain tenían... era un hombre de pelo rojo, un pelo que dijesen lo que dijesen no era tan habitual, era joven pero perfectamente podría ser el padre de Yahiko o Konan, conocía a su madre... y se llamaba Nagato, Nagato Uzumaki... N.U.

Gaara respiró hondo y cogió la mano de Hinata.

- Perdona abuela – habló con voz firme - ¿Podemos llevar nuestras cosas a las habitaciones?

- Claro, por supuesto. Sasori, tú y los chicos dormiréis en tu habitación y las chicas en la de enfrente ¿Podrías acompañarlos? A esta vieja ya le cuesta mucho subir las escaleras.

Hinata miró extrañada a Gaara, este miraba continuamente a ese hombre en silla de ruedas aunque seguía con su cara de siempre, sin mostrar nada que la ayudase a averiguar que sucedía.

Volvió a mirar al hombre ¿Por qué Gaara le miraba tanto? Dirigió su mirada a Gaara y de pronto vio el colgante que llevaba al cuello, el colgante de su madre, ese que tenía las iniciales "N.U"... Dio un pequeño respingo al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba ¿Serían N.U. las iniciales de Nagato Uzumaki? ¿Sería eso lo que Gaara estuviese pensando? Desde luego las coincidencias si eran muchas.

Siguieron a Sasori por las escaleras hasta llegar a la segunda planta de la casa, allí había un pequeño rellano con tres puertas. Sasori abrió una de ellas.

- Esta es mi habitación. Aquí dormiremos nosotros.

- Gracias Sasori – respondió de forma mecánica Gaara.

- Y las chicas aquí – abrió otra puerta – Pasa Sakura.

Gaara entró en la habitación y Hinata le siguió. Sasori se extrañó un poco de ver a Hinata entrar tan decidida pero eso a él le daba igual. Entró en la habitación de las chicas para subir la persiana.

- Esto está bastante oscuro – dijo.

Sakura entró también. Era una habitación bastante amplia, tenía las paredes y el suelo de madera y había cuatro camas no demasiado grandes, un armario y también un par de mesas pequeñas.

- Esta es una de las habitaciones de invitados – explicó Sasori – Siempre viene mucha gente a ver a la abuela. Los servicios están abajo, luego te los enseño.

- Está... muy bien, es muy acogedora.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido mi abuela? – dijo acercándose a ella.

- Muy simpática ¿Pero por qué le has dicho que somos novios?

- Es una persona mayor y soy su único pariente, bueno está su hermano pero quiero decir joven... seguramente – puso las manos en la cintura de Sakura – le hará ilusión que su nieto tenga una novia... formal.

Sakura se sorprendió al ver como Sasori se acercaba a besarla pero tampoco hizo nada para rechazarle.

- Estate quieto... aquí no.

- ¿Por qué?

- Pueden entrar.

- Creo que Gaara debe estar haciendo lo mismo en estos momentos.

- Quita y no digas tonterías. Oye, que curioso lo de ese señor, que sea pariente de la madre de Naruto.

- ¿De la madre de Naruto?

- Si, Kushina Uzumaki es la madre de Naruto ¿No lo sabías?

- Pues no.

- Que pequeño es el mundo ¿verdad?

En la habitación de enfrente, Gaara está sentado en la cama que debía ser de Sasori. No era una habitación tan grande como la anterior y estaba más amueblada, se notaba que había sido la habitación de un adolescente. Aparte de la cama, había un par de colchones en el suelo cubiertos con sendos edredones.

- Gaara – comenzó a hablar Hinata.

- ¿Te has dado cuenta?

- ¿Te refieres a ese señor?

- Si... se llama Nagato Uzumaki y tiene el pelo rojo, como el mío.

- Bueno, Sasori también.

- Mi madre era rubia trigueña, como Temari y mi padre castaño, como Kankuro ¿De dónde he sacado yo el pelo rojo?

- Quizás es Suna es más habitual, por las fotos que he visto... o sea... creo que el hijo de la abuela Chiyo es el padre de Sasori y... tenía el pelo rojo también. Solo es una coincidencia.

- ¿Tú crees? Conoció a mi madre al poco de nacer mis hermanos.

- Si... bueno... Creo que si le preguntas a la abuela...

- Si, es lo que tengo que hacer... ¿No sería curioso que el destino nos haya juntado precisamente ahora?

- Sí que sería curioso.

- Creo que el universo quiere decirme algo.

- Bu... bueno, no lo pienses demasiado... quizás las casualidades existen.

...

Akane se incorporó y dio un pequeño golpe a Ino en la cabeza.

- ¡Ah! ¿A ti que te pasa? – se quejó la rubia.

- ¡Vale ya! ¡Deja de decir tonterías! Tú no estás gorda, ni tienes que adelgazar para ser perfecta, ya eres perfecta... igual que tu... tontaina... sois perfectas, jo****mente perfectas, las dos y ya me estoy hartando de tanta tontería.

- Tu no lo entiendes Akane – habló llorosa Ino.

- No, aquí la que no entiende nada eres tú. Vas a tener que decirle a tus padres que te lleven al médico, para mí que necesitas gafas o algo, tu vista no está bien, lo mismo tienes un tumor cerebral que te deforma la realidad o algo así ¿Cómo vas a estar gorda si eres solo huesos?

- Pero algo debe estar mal en mí.

- Si, tu cerebro, ya te lo digo yo. Jo y que hambre que tengo yo, claro, con todo este lio no he tomado mi almuerzo y estos ya lo están pidiendo... en serio, me muero de hambre – decía mientras habría la nevera y sacaba un zumo, lo abría y se lo servía en un vaso – Lo mío sí que es un problema, que ya no me viene mi ropa.

- Pero eso es porque estás embarazada – la recriminó Ryuko – No porque hayas engordado.

- Y lo tuyo es un pedo que no te has tirado... pues no sois exageradas las dos ni nada ¿Qué talla usas Ino? ¿La 34?

- Si, esa misma.

- Ja, ya ves tú y seguro que te queda grande y todo. Que digo yo, que en lugar de lloriquear tanto por vuestro aspecto podíais, por ejemplo, digo yo, mirar a vuestro alrededor y ver lo que tenéis. Es lo que yo hago. Mirarme a mí, esto no es lo que yo soñaba, Ino soñaba con ser una princesa toda su vida y ha descubierto que las cosas perfectas no es lo que la gente siempre desea, Ryuko soñaba con salir con Chouji y resulta que a sus padres no les gusta Chouji y yo soñaba con independizarme, vivir soltera y viajar por el mundo y aquí estoy, casada y esperando mellizos y sin previsiones de viajar.

- No te quejes tú ahora, tu vida es estupenda – parecía quejarse Ino.

- Claro, es estupenda porque es lo que me ha tocado y he decidido sacarle provecho. También podía quejarme continuamente como tú, bueno, de hecho lo hice pero descubrí que por más que me quejaba esto no se solucionaba, al contrario, no solo era lo que me había tocado vivir sino que encima lo vivía amargada. Así que decidí que en lugar de concentrarme en las cosas malas y solo ver lo negativo pues vería lo positivo y así he descubierto que tengo más suerte de la que merezco. A ti te querría ver en mi lugar y a ti – señaló a Ryuko – ni te cuento, tu si que ibas a organizar un buen drama.

- Pero tú estás embarazada Akane, no compares – protestó Ino.

- A ver si te has creído que esto es una bicoca, que yo también quiero estar guapa y lucir tipito y no que mírame, parezco un globo al que están hinchando – partió un trozo de queso - ¿Queréis? No que tontería, no se para que pregunto... Y no sabéis lo que es tener este ardor de estómago que me da cada vez que como, no puedo viajar, no puedo ver una película, que el otro día estuve llorando con "La guerra de las galaxias" y encima vivo abrazada a la miseria, ni para comprarme ropa tengo... de verdad que no se de que os quejáis. Tú, Ryuko, tienes un novio maravilloso, dulce, atento, se preocupa por ti... es que no se qué le ves de malo ¿Qué se preocupa por su amiga Ino? Y tú Ino, por favor, eres guapa, simpática, alta, lista, graciosa ¿qué más quieres? De verdad que no os entien... ¡ah!

- ¿Qué te pasa? – se alarmó Ryuko.

Akane iba a levantarse cuando un intenso dolor en una de sus piernas se lo impidió. Se llevó la mano a la pantorrilla, sentía como una bola dentro de ella y era muy doloroso.

- Ay... la bola, la bola – se quejaba.

- ¿Qué bola? – preguntó Ino.

- Es un calambre... ay, como duele ¡dios!

- ¿Te doy un masaje? – se ofreció Ryuko.

- No, no, ya me lo doy yo... ya... ¡Ay como duele, demonios! ¡me cago en todos los muertos!

Poco a poco el dolor fue remitiendo.

- Ah, ya... es que se me pone una bola en la pierna y no veáis como duele... ¿veis? Esto es otra cosa de estar embarazada... ¿De qué hablábamos?

- Hablábamos de Ino pero tú te has puesto a despotricar de todo y ya te has ido por la tangente, loca.

- Ah sí... es verdad... Lo siento Ino, sigue, sigue ¿Qué decías?

- Déjalo. Si tienes razón, soy una tonta pero... yo solo quería ser perfecta.

- ¿Quieres saber lo que es la perfección? Mírate en los ojos del chico al que le gustas y la verás... eso va por ti, Ryuko, a ver si te enteras ¿Qué? ¿Es Chouji perfecto o no? Debe serlo porque si no fuera perfecto no te pondrías así porque creas que Ino te lo va a quitar... ¿O sí?

- ¿Estabas celosa de mí? – preguntó incrédula Ino a Ryuko.

- Pues claro que estaba celosa de ti y yo también lo he estado.

- ¿Akane, estabas celosa de mí?

- Pues claro, tienes el pelo rubio, no este color de zanahoria que además asusta a los animales y eres alta y simpática ¿Cómo iba a competir yo contigo? ¿Yo, con mi mal genio?

- Solo mírate – intervino Ryuko - Akane tiene razón, eres perfecta, tan guapa, tan... siempre tienes chicos a tu alrededor y yo soy como una caquita a tu lado y entre tú y yo ¿Pues a quien va a elegir un chico?

- Pues a ti – respondió Ino – Chouji te eligió a ti... por algo sería.

- Pues no será por mi aspecto perfecto ¿Quieres saber la talla que yo uso?

- Pero...

- Ya ves Ino, para Chouji pues Ryuko es perfecta... la perfección es muy relativa y solo existe... no se lo que iba a decir... se me ha ido... que rabia, con lo bien que estaba quedando, como odio que me pase esto...

- Pero yo quería ser todo lo que las demás personas esperaban de mi – volvió a quejarse Ino.

- No creo que tus padres deseasen que hicieras lo que has hecho. Se te ha ido de las manos todo, Ino.

- Si, eso es cierto, no se como he llegado a meter a Chouji en este problema... supongo que porque soy una egoísta.

- Tampoco hace falta que te castigues a ti misma por todo – comentó Akane.

- Yo no quería hacerte sentir mal Ryuko.

- Yo pensé que te caía fatal y que te burlabas de mí por mi aspecto.

- ¿Cómo?

- Siempre me has dicho lo poco que me arreglo y... ¿Qué iba a pensar? Que me considerabas fea y poca cosa.

- ¿Pero cuando te he llamado yo a ti fea?... Ya, no me contestes, nunca he sido muy delicada diciendo las cosas.

- ¿Akane, que te pasa? – se preocupó repentinamente Ryuko al ver como lloraba su amiga.

- Nada, no me pasa nada es que... Ino es una chica estupenda, fíjate como se ha dado cuenta de lo que pasaba y quería buscarte para disculparse y todo y no es justo que toda su vida sintiese la presión de ser perfecta y tú eres estupenda y yo... ¡yo soy la peor persona del mundo!

Ryuko e Ino se miraron sin entender nada de nada.

- Shika... – intentó continuar hablando aunque el llanto no la dejaba – Shikamaru... es muy bueno conmigo... se esfuerza por mí... y yo... me paso el día gruñendo... tengo que decirle que... no se esfuerce más... mi madre no me quiere y ya está... claro que yo no era una niña guapa de la que sentirse orgullosa... ni buena... ni nada...

- Akane por dios, cálmate – habló Ryuko – Son las hormonas Ino, no se lo tengas en cuenta.

- Es que pienso en Ino... pobrecita, siempre... y en ti y...

- ¿Esto es normal? – preguntó Ino completamente confusa a Ryuko.

- Si, no te preocupes, ahora en un rato se le pasa.

- ¡Anda Ino! – exclamó de pronto Akane - ¿Tú no tenías que estar preparándote para la cita?

- ¡La cita! ¡Ay que voy a llegar tarde a la peluquería! Voy a ir a hacerme un recogido, algo bien bonito y que muestre mi cuello, es que voy a llevar kimono.

- ¡Ah que maravilla! – gritó emocionada Akane – Si, si, un recogido bien alto y distinguido y hazte fotos y nos las enseñas.

- Si, bueno yo tengo que marcharme ya. Solo quería hablar con Ryuko para que no esté enfadada con Chouji y me he enrollado demasiado. Ya no estás tan enfadada con Chouji ¿verdad?

- Sigue siendo un poco tonto, la verdad.

- El solo quería ayudarme.

- No volvamos a empezar con el tema – intervino Akane – Ala, ya sabemos todos que Ino no quiere quitarte a Chouji, es lo que importa.

-. Claro que no, yo quiero mucho a Chouji y si le dejas va a sufrir mucho, no le dejes ¿vale? Yo hablaré con él y le diré que no tiene que estar tan pendiente de mi ¡Ah, ya se lo que vamos a hacer! ¡Vente conmigo a la peluquería!

- No, mejor me quedo con Akane.

- Akane también puede venir. Vamos a la peluquería y que te alisen el pelo, créeme, no hay nada mejor que sentirse guapa para sentirse bien.

- Ino, no empieces con tus teorías sobre la belleza – la reprochó Akane.

- Te lo digo de veras. Cuando una se siente bonita se llega de energía, un buen alisado puede hacer que te sientas muy bien y recobres la confianza en ti misma.

- Un alisado de pelo no va a hacer que me sienta más segura de mi misma.

- Yo te digo que sí. Sentirse bonita es muy importante.

- ¿No habíamos dicho que la belleza exterior es algo relativo? – gruñó Akane.

- Pero ayuda Akane, ayuda. Está bien eso de sentirte a gusto contigo misma y todo eso pero una buena imagen exterior y verte bonita ayuda mucho a sentirte segura. Créeme, se de lo que hablo. Tú te vienes conmigo, Ryuko, llevo dinero suficiente para hacerme un recogido y que te alisen en pelo, ya verás que bien te vas a sentir.

- No me voy a sentir más segura conmigo misma por un alisado.

- Anda Ryuko, deja que haga eso por ti, te lo debo después de que por mi culpa Chouji y tú habéis discutido. Hacemos un trato, tú te vienes conmigo a alisarte el pelo y si al verte no te sientes mejor yo... haré lo que tú me pidas.

- ¿Lo que yo te pida?

- Si, eso mismo.

- No hay nada que se me ocurra que te pueda pedir que hagas.

- Bueno – intervino Akane – Ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Venga, si, vamos Ryuko, puede ser divertido.

...

- ¿Señor Uchiha? – habló una señorita por teléfono mientras miraba a Ayesa desde su asiento detrás de un mostrador – Llamamos desde recepción.

_- Si, dígame._

- La señorita Ayesa Senju pregunta si podría recibirla.

_- Por supuesto, pásenla con el despacho de mi secretaria y que le de una cita el día que le venga bien._

- No, es que dice que quiere verle hoy mismo.

_- ¿Hoy?_

- Si... ahora, está aquí, en recepción.

_- De acuerdo. Díganle que suba, la atenderé ahora mismo._

- Muy bien – colgó el teléfono y se levantó – El señor Uchiha le recibirá inmediatamente. Por favor, sígame.

- No hace falta que se moleste – habló Ayesa – Solo dígame el despacho, creo que sabré encontrarlo.

- No es molestia, yo la acompaño.

Ayesa siguió a la señorita de recepción por unos pasillos enmoquetados hasta un ascensor, le hizo gracia cuando al llegar al piso de destino en lugar de abrirse la puerta por donde había entrado lo hizo otra a su espalda. De nuevo otro pasillo enmoquetado hasta que se detuvieron frente a una puerta donde en una placa podía leerse claramente "Itachi Uchiha".

La señorita tocó levemente con los nudillos en la puerta.

- Si, adelante – se escuchó a través de la puerta la voz de Itachi.

La señorita abrió la puerta.

- Perdón, la señorita Senju está aquí.

- Por supuesto, gracias, que pase – dijo levantándose de su sillón mientras la señorita cedía el paso a Ayesa que entraba sonriente en el despacho – Buenos días Ayesa, pasa, por favor.

- Hola Itachi, espero no molestarte demasiado. Iba a pedir una cita pero soy impaciente y he preferido venir a verte.

Itachi no pudo evitar observar que Ayesa llevaba en una de sus manos un estrecho maletín de color marrón oscuro.

- Siéntate, por favor ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo?

- No se ¿Qué les sueles ofrecer a tus clientes?

- Pues depende ¿Y que te trae por aquí?

- Vengo como cliente.

- ¿Te has metido en algún lio?

- No, quiero contratar vuestros servicios. Tengo entendido que en este bufete, además de ser abogados os dedicáis a hacer investigaciones.

- Pero ese es otro departamento.

- Ya, pero yo se que si llevo tu recomendación se me atenderá bien.

- Te atenderán bien lleves mi recomendación o no.

- No seas ingenuo Itachi, en esta vida siempre es bueno ir bien recomendado.

- ¿Y que es lo que quieres investigar?

- Es un tema privado y la verdad, preferiría que te ocupases tú personalmente, no me gusta airear ciertas cosas.

- ¿En qué lio te has metido?

- No, en ninguno.

- ¿Entonces a que viene todo esto?

- Bueno, no se si sabes que el martes es mi cumpleaños.

- Si lo se, lo tengo en mi agenda.

- Vaya que importante que soy, estoy en la agenda de Itachi Uchiha, seguro que tu secretaria ya se ha encargado de comprarme algo. Pero no he venido para decirte eso, el caso es que mis abuelos paternos han venido a pasar unos días, seguramente has oído hablar de mi abuelo, se llama Hashirama Senju.

- Claro que he oído hablar de él ¿Qué sucede?

- Mi abuelo está casado con Mito Uzumaki, una gran mujer y muy hermosa. Verás, mi abuela solo tiene una cosa por la que se lamenta en la vida y me gustaría darle una sorpresa, no es que piense que mi abuela se va a morir ni nada de eso, que va, es una Uzumaki, los Uzumaki son todos muy longevos y con buena salud, simplemente se que tiene esa espinita clavada y me gustaría ayudarla.

- ¿Y que le sucede a tu abuela?

- Mira – Ayesa abrió el maletín que llevaba – Esta es mi abuela cuando era pequeña -

Itachi cogió una foto que la chica le ofrecía – Esa que está a su lado es su hermana mayor.

- ¿Y cuál es el problema?

- Es una foto tomada durante la guerra, un poco antes de que fueran separadas.

- ¿Separadas?

- Si, su padre murió y su madre no podía mantenerlos así que... los "repartió" entre varios parientes. A su hermana la llevaron a Nagasaki y allí estaba cuando cayó la bomba atómica.

- Entiendo. Y desde entonces no se supo nada de ella.

- Seguramente murieron pero mi abuela...

- Quiere tener la certeza de que fue así.

- Exacto ¿Puede vuestro equipo de investigación ocuparse de algo así?

- Supongo que sí. Déjalo en mis manos, necesitaría algunos datos, como por ejemplo el nombre, el de sus parientes, la edad que tenía y cosas así.

- Claro, mira, he traído todos los datos que he podido. De todas formas, mañana tenemos una comida familiar en casa, podrías venir. Se que es una invitación muy precipitada pero de veras que me gustaría que vinieses.

- ¿No es una comida familiar?

- Y parece ser que tú vas a ser de alguna forma familia nuestra.

- ¿Tu no estabas interesada en mi hermano?

- Tu hermano es muy mono pero, no te ofendas, con él no tengo ni para empezar.

- ¿Es que te lo quieres comer?

- El problema es que está poco hecho para mi gusto.

- Entonces quizás te interese más Izuna.

- Creo que ese ya está algo pasado. Yo estoy buscando el filete perfecto, ni muy hecho, ni medio crudo ¿Sabes tú donde puedo encontrarlo? – dijo mirándole con picardía.

- No juegues con los Uchiha, podemos ser peligrosos.

- Me encanta el riesgo. Ya sabes lo que se dice, si no te arriesgas no ganas nada y creo que ya que estoy metida en este juego tengo que intentar divertirme ¿no, crees? Te espero mañana en mi casa, si te gusta jugar, ven a verme.

...

Sasuke había salido a dar una vuelta. Necesitaba respirar un poco antes de prepararse para la cita de esa tarde.

No sabía por qué se preocupaba tanto, era una cita normal y corriente y sabía que no iba a representar nada importante para su vida, para empezar no era definitiva, nada le obligaba a comprometerse con Ino y por otro lado sabía que Ino le iba a rechazar, por supuesto que le iba a rechazar, quizás hace un año no pero ahora le rechazaría, Ino ya no estaba interesada en él.

Pero aun así le quedaba un mínimo de duda ¿Y si realmente ella no le rechazaba? Si Ino estaba interesada en él ¿Qué pasaría con Naruto? ¿Cómo se lo tomaría? Ese maldito rubio ¿Por qué tenía él que preocuparse por Naruto? Pues porque era su amigo, quizás el único amigo que le quedaba.

- ¡Cuidado! – oyó gritar a su espalda.

Se giró justo en el momento de ver como una bicicleta con una chica rubia sobre ella se abalanzaba hacia él.

Se echó todo lo rápido que pudo hacia un lado mientras la chica que llevaba la bicicleta la desvió en el último segundo haciendo una extraña maniobra que tuvo como consecuencia un frenazo brusco y una caída aparatosa de la bici y la chica.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Estás bien? – gritó Minako desde el suelo.

- Yo si pero ¿Es que querías atropellarme o que?

- Lo siento, lo siento, es que me he distraído.

- Eres igual que tu hermano – se acercó a ella – Un desastre público. Trae que te ayudo.

- ¡Ay! – se quejó.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho algo?

- Me he raspado las rodillas, mira – señaló ambas rodillas lastimadas y con sangre.

- Y poco te has hecho – levantó la bicicleta - ¿Quieres que te lleve a algún puesto de socorro a que te curen?

- No, no, mejor voy a mi casa. Ayúdame a levantarme – Sasuke la ofreció su mano y la chica se agarró a ella - ¡Ay! Creo que también me he hecho algo en este codo.

- Anda, vamos, mejor te llevo a que te curen, así no vas a poder llegar a tu casa, además mira como está tu bicicleta.

Minako miró su bicicleta y luego a Sasuke con ojos llorosos.

- Mi madre se va a enfadar mucho, ya lo verás.

- Pues menos mal que no te ha pasado nada a ti ¿Puedes andar?

- ¡Ay! Me duele mucho – se quejó llorando.

- Está bien, te llevo a cuestas, sube a mi espalda.

- ¿Ya vas a poder conmigo?

- Si, no debes pesar demasiado.

- ¿Pero y la bici?

- Creo que me las apañaré. Anda sube.

Sasuke se agachó ofreciéndole su espalda y Minako no dudó en subirse a ella.

- Agárrate pero no me ahogues ¿vale?

- Vale – sonrió feliz – Gracias por todo, siento causarte tantas molestias.

- No importa – Sasuke cogió la bici del manillar y empezó a andar empujándola.

- Eres todo un caballero ¿Peso mucho?

- No, pero no te muevas mucho.

Minako se apretó a Sasuke, eso era estupendo, Sasuke la llevaba en brazos, bueno, no la llevaba en brazos exactamente pero casi... esa idea repentina que había tenido de lanzarse hacia él con la bici había resultado mejor de lo que suponía ¡vaya que si!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Espero que os haya gustado._

_**Unas aclaraciones sobre el capítulo**__. Se de sobra que Yahiko, Konan y Nagato tendrían en el manga aproximadamente las mismas edades pero mi problema fue que cuando yo comencé a escribir esta historia no se sabía nada de Pain, simplemente era Pain y ya, cuando supe la historia de Yahiko y Nagato ya era tarde para modificarlo todo y meter a un personaje más así que decidí dejarlo tal cual, solo que ahora no me he podido resistir a poner a Nagato, aunque solo sea un poquito y he preferido ponerlo de mayor, más o menos con su edad real si tenemos en cuenta el manga. Es una de esas licencias de autor que a veces nos tomamos los que escribimos fanfics._

_Pues muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios, esta semana no hay comentarios anónimos que agradecer así que termino y dejo ya de aburriros._

_Espero que internet se arregle pronto y deje de haber inconvenientes. Cuidaos todos mucho. Nos vemos en el siguiente ¡Matta ne!_


	146. Reencuentros

_En este capítulo faltan muchos personajes pero es que pasan muchas cosas y todas tienen su importancia así que tengo que repartirlos, en esta ocasión está centrado en Jisei, veréis que salen algunos personajes del manga, me apetecía mucho hacer un cameo con ellos, espero que os guste el detalle. También hay algo de Chouji, Sai y Misaki, veréis que aparece Haku y quizás penséis que está un poco de sobra, pues no, ya sabréis cual es su papel._

_Dedico este capítulo a __**Mayu-Kiryuu**__, una gran amiga y poeta que me ha dado muy buenas ideas y sobretodo una que aún no la he escrito pero no la olvido._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Reencuentros**

Sai cerró el libro que instantes antes estaba leyendo en la biblioteca de la ciudad.

No le había servido de mucho.

Todo era más difícil de lo que pensaba. Creyó que en los libros podría encontrar alguna ayuda a su problema pero no había sido así.

Ya debía saber que en los libros no se encuentran todas las soluciones, desde luego siendo amigo de Naruto eso debía haberle quedado más que claro, pero aun así pensó que quizás un poco de teoría le ayudaría.

Ya hacía tiempo que le rondaba la misma duda por la cabeza pero a raíz de lo que había sucedido hacía unas semanas en los vestuarios del instituto todo parecía más urgente de descubrir.

"_..._

_Habían tenido educación física y él terminaba de quitarse el chándal en el vestuario del instituto, como siempre, se había quedado el último, por lo visto él era un "lento" cosa que tampoco le importaba demasiado. Cerca de él Juugo también estaba cambiándose, en este caso poniéndose su uniforme de portero del equipo de futbol mientras Zaku le observaba fumando un cigarrillo._

_- Es una lata tener que venir en uniforme para cambiarnos aquí ¿no? – comentó dando una larga calada._

_- Está prohibido fumar en el instituto – le advirtió Juugo._

_- ¿Te vas a chivar tú?_

_- Estás llenándolo todo de humo._

_- Pues no respires. Oye... tú, si, Sai ¿Te llamas así, no?_

_- Si, así me llamo._

_- Tú eres maricón ¿verdad?_

_- ¿Qué te hace suponer eso?_

_- Si lo eres, que tienes novio y todo, menudo mierda._

_- ¿Qué yo tenga novio es de tu incumbencia?_

_- Estas mariconas tristes – rió Zaku – Os cuesta horrores reconocerlo y eso que es de lo más evidente._

_Sai prefirió ignorarlo, no es que le molestase, no, ni siquiera le molestaban las burlas de una persona estúpida e ignorante._

_- ¿Y que tal es hacerlo con un chico? – insistió Zaku._

_Sai siguió sin contestar._

_- Hay que reconocer que tu novio es muy mono, puede pasar hasta por una chica, aunque quizás sea eso lo que te gusta. Desde luego hay que ser maricón para que te guste un chico con la de chicas guapas que hay en este instituto, aunque claro, menos competencia para mi ¿Sabéis una que me gusta mucho a mí? Tú amiga Fatora, Juugo, parece una mosquita muerta pero seguro que sabe hacer bien de guarradas._

_Antes de que Sai pudiese reaccionar de alguna forma se encontró con que Juugo había tirado a Zaku al suelo de un puñetazo._

_- Te lo advierto – dijo con voz seria y grave – Estoy harto de sanciones ¿lo entiendes? Así que compórtate y ni te acerques a esa chica o te rompo las costillas y sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo._

_Juugo se marchó sin decir nada y Sai le siguió. Estaba completamente alucinado, no se acostumbraba a esos cambios de actitud de Juugo, normalmente era un chico callado, incluso tímido, pero de vez en cuando, cuando se le cruzaban los cables o le provocaban llegaba a dar miedo, no solo por lo serio que se ponía o lo violento, sino también porque Juugo era muy grande y fuerte y daba la impresión de que te iba a hacer daño aunque no quisiese._

_..."_

Lo que no entendía era porqué existían personas como Zaku, personas que no pueden dejar vivir a los demás tranquilamente ¿Hacía Misaki daño a alguien? Para nada, no se metía con nadie, no robaba, era un buen ciudadano ¿por qué tenía que ser tratados a veces como enfermo o apestado? No lo podía entender, había violadores y asesinos por el mundo, pervertidos que abusan de niños, esos si son enfermos y si son peligrosos. Empezaba a comprender porqué Misaki era tan reacio a mostrarse en público.

Pero lo que menos comprendía era a él mismo ¿Es que él era gay? Que Zaku se lo llamase no le extrañaba, no era la primera vez que se lo decían, desde que era amigo de Misaki le pasaba bastante a menudo y no le importaba pero ¿Era gay?

Que él supiera no lo era, nunca lo había sido. No es que él se hubiese parado a plantearse cual era su orientación sexual, simplemente siempre se había considerado heterosexual, es decir, a él le gustaban las mujeres ¿o no? Nunca había demostrado tener las hormonas revolucionadas como alguno de sus compañeros, ni iba por ahí mirando los escotes de las chicas pero... a él le gustaba Sumire, desde que la conoció le pareció una chica bonita y buscaba su compañía. Vale que no le gustaba Sakura, que incluso no la consideraba una chica espectacular pero ¿eso que tenía que ver? Incluso él salió con Ino, no es que fuera la mejor experiencia de su vida pero salió con ella y hasta la besó y no le disgustó, se diría aún más, disfrutó de eso ¿Qué pasaba ahora con él?

Misaki era su amigo, era un buen chico, amable, simpático, agradable y le gustaba su compañía, sus conversaciones ¿eso significaba que le gustaba? Se preocupaba por él y por su situación, quería ayudarle ¿eso era que sentía algo por él? Eran amigos ¿es que no podían ser amigos?

¿Pero por qué tenía tantas dudas? No debería tenerlas.

Se levantó de la silla que ocupaba y cogió el libro. Mejor sería devolverlo a su sitio, no le había servido para nada, de cualquier forma era algo que tenía que saber sin tener esas dudas tan absurdas.

Llegó a la zona donde lo había cogido abstraído y pensando que no sabía ni porqué se planteaba algo tan obvio. Dejó el libro y salió a la calle, tampoco sabía porqué se preocupaba por ese tema cuando era evidente que lo de Misaki y Orochimaru era mucho más importante.

...

Shikamaru y Chouji estaban de nuevo en la zona infantil del parque donde Kenta parecía estar pasándoselo muy bien.

- Mendokusai – parecía quejarse Shikamaru rascándose la cabeza – La que mejor nos puede ayudar es Ino, es evidente.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Por supuesto, además es amiga nuestra, no nos iba a decir que no, ya sabes como le gustan esas cosas.

- Pero hoy tiene la cita esa con Sasuke.

- ¿Y tiene que ser hoy mismo? Mira que eres problemático.

- Si, tiene que ser lo antes posible.

- Vaya prisas que te han entrado, menudo rollo.

- ¿Y Jisei? Ella es una chica muy... elegante.

- También tiene una cita, tiene que ir a una fiesta de algo de una boda o no se ¿Y tiene que ser hoy precisamente?

- Si, tiene que ser hoy.

- Pues sí que eres problemático ¿Le preguntamos a Akane?

- No te ofendas pero tu mujer está como muy alterada últimamente.

- Si, eso sí pero también te digo que es amiga de Ryuko y la conoce quizás mejor que nadie.

- ¿Qué me quieres decir?

- Que sabe lo que le gusta a Ryuko.

- Si pero sigo sin fiarme de ella y no te lo tomes como algo personal.

- Pues sigo diciendo que es la mejor opción que tienes.

- Quizás tengas razón ¿Y si hablo con ella me ayudará?

- No solo te ayudará, irá contigo y hablará ella por ti si tú no te atreves.

- Tampoco quiero tanta ayuda.

- Anda, vamos a ver si nos puede ayudar un poco, ya que te has puesto tan cabezota.

- Es que tengo que hacerlo hoy, si lo pienso me entrará el miedo y no me atreveré, tengo que hacerlo hoy que estoy decidido. Es lo que hemos dicho ¿no?

- Vale, vale, no voy a discutir contigo, eso es un aburrimiento.

- De verdad Shikamaru que no entiendo como pareciéndote todo tan aburrido has conseguido dejar a una chica embarazada.

- Ahhhh, pasa de mí.

- ¡Ayesa! – gritó de pronto Kenta echando a correr hacia la chica que caminaba por la acera que colindaba con el parque.

- ¡Kenta, vuelve aquí! – gritó también Shikamaru.

- ¡Es que es mi prima Ayesa! ¡Mírala! ¡Quiero saludarla!

- Ahhhh, que niño más problemático.

Kenta continuó gritando y corriendo hasta llegar a ella que ya se había detenido y le esperaba.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí, Ayesa? – preguntó Chouji después de los saludos.

- He salido a hacer un recado y ahora iba a ver a Akane, me apetecía visitar a la gordita ¿Cómo se encuentra?

- ¡Kenta! – gritó Shikamaru al verle volver corriendo a los columpios – Este niño me agota... Akane se encuentra bien, bueno como siempre ¿Sabes ya la noticia, no?

- ¿Qué vais a tener mellizos? Si, sí que lo se, hablé con ella, estaba bastante asustada, a ella que no le gustan los niños van y le vienen dos, pero no te preocupes, Akane puede con eso de sobra ¿Se la nota ya el embarazo?

- Ya se le va notado.

- ¿Y os sirvieron los "juguetes" que le regalamos? – preguntó sonriendo Ayesa.

- Calla y no me hables de los juguetitos.

- ¿Pero los utilizáis o no? ¿Has probado el "corsario rojo"?

- ¿El qué? – preguntó intrigado Shikamaru.

- Si no sabes lo que es, es que no lo has utilizado, si no, no lo olvidarías.

- ¿Qué es el "corsario rojo"? – se interesó Chouji.

- Déjalo, algo me dice que es mejor que no lo sepamos. Oye Ayesa, estaba yo preguntándome ¿Nos harías un favor?

- ¿Qué tipo de favor? ¿Os explico cómo funciona el "corsario"?

- Eh... no, más bien no. Se trata de Chouji, es que necesita el asesoramiento de una chica así, como tú.

- Ya, o sea que Chouji necesita asesoramiento... esa excusa es un poco vieja, primito, dime que te pasa y yo te ayudo.

- No, no es a mí ¿Habías pensado que era a mí? ¿Qué habías pensado? No, mejor no me lo digas. Es para Chouji y no es nada sexual, ni nada de eso.

- Shikamaru es que... – comenzó a hablar Chouji.

- Seguro que Ayesa con todo el estilo que tiene nos puede ayudar.

- ¿En que necesitas ayuda?

- Chouji quiere cambiar su imagen, no radicalmente, solo quiere... verse mejor.

- Yo le veo muy bien, la verdad, es un chico alto y fuerte.

- Pero quiero verme mejor, mira yo soy como soy y se que no puedo cambiar demasiado pero quiero que Ryuko se sienta orgullosa de estar conmigo.

- Ryuko ya se siente orgullosa de estar contigo, yo estaría orgullosa de estar contigo.

- Pero creo que a sus padres no les gusta mi aspecto.

- Eso es porque no te conocen.

- Pero no pueden conocerme si mi aspecto les es desagradable.

Ayesa dio un paso atrás y miró detenidamente a Chouji.

- ¿Has probado a ir a un gimnasio?

- Si he ido al gimnasio y no me sirve.

- No me refiero para adelgazar, se ve que es tu constitución así, me refiero para definir un poco todos esos músculos que tienes.

- Necesito algo que sea más rápido.

- Chouji quiere ir esta tarde a buscar a Ryuko a su casa, es que hasta ahora pues siempre se habían como escondido de los padres de Ryuko, pero el bolita quiere dar hoy la cara.

- Ah sí, conozco a los padres de Ryuko, son como unos viejos llenos de prejuicios.

- Quiero decirle a Ryuko lo importante que es para mí, delante de sus padres, para demostrarle lo que me importa y quiero pedirle perdón por no haberme dado cuenta de lo que sentía y no pienso irme de la puerta de su casa hasta que me perdone.

- ¿Es que se os habéis enfadado? Uh que mal, que mal.

- No fue culpa de Chouji – aclaró Shikamaru – Al menos no conscientemente, fue un malentendido.

- Espero que sea así porque Ryuko es mi princesa y si la haces llorar te arranco las piernas y te pateo con ellas.

Chouji resumió como pudo lo que había sucedido entre Ryuko y él. Ayesa le sonrió abiertamente.

- Entonces esto requiere una ayuda urgente. Ven y déjate en mis manos.

- Yo había pensado que Ino me ayudase pero...

- Si hombre, Ino ¿Es que quieres que Ryuko se molesta aún más? De eso nada. Tú y yo nos vamos a ir ahora mismo a visitar un sitio que yo conozco.

- ¿Qué me vas a hacer? Me estás dando miedo.

- Mi princesa necesita al mejor príncipe del mundo ¿Es eso, no? Bien "operación: vamos a dejar a los padres de Ryuko impresionados" está a punto de comenzar.

...

Jisei se miraba en el espejo de la habitación de sus padres, donde podía verse de cuerpo entero y respiraba hondo mientras se estiraba el vestido.

- ¡Mamá! – gritó.

- Dime – apareció casi al momento su madre.

- ¿Crees que me queda bien?

- Te queda perfecto.

- ¿No será demasiado... algo?

Jisei se había puesto un vestido de color negro, cuello barca y entallado, sin mangas. En realidad no era suyo, era de su madre, en cuanto supo que iba a ir a la fiesta de compromiso de unos amigos de Iruka lo había llevado a la tintorería, sabía que era perfecto para su hija porque era elegante y de esos vestidos que nunca pasan de moda...

- Estoy muy nerviosa, mamá.

- El vestido es precioso y a ti te queda perfecto.

- ¿Parezco mayor? Es que no quiero parecer una cría, no quiero que piensen que Iruka está saliendo con una niñata.

- Tranquila, no vas a hacer el ridículo, ni vas a a hacer que Iruka haga el ridículo.

- Bueno, pues vamos para allá. Iruka debe estar a punto de venir.

Salió de la habitación y entró en el comedor. Kisuke la miró sonriendo.

- Vaya, si pareces hasta guapa.

- Está preciosa ¿A que si, cariño? – llamó la atención de su marido la madre.

- Compórtate como te hemos enseñado – dijo el padre.

- ¿Pero está guapa o no? – insistió la madre.

- Demasiado. Porque es Iruka y le conozco que si no...

No tardó Iruka en llegar, después de unas cortas frases los dos se despidieron, Jisei cogió una chaqueta de color blanco roto y un pequeño bolso de mano y salieron de la casa hacia donde Iruka había aparcado.

- Estás muy guapa, Jisei, de verdad, vas a impresionar a Kakashi.

- Tú también estás muy guapo y muy elegante.

- Ah, Kakashi y su acompañante nos esperan en el coche.

- ¿No lleva Kakashi su coche?

- No, dice que así no tiene que preocuparse por no beber demasiado, como no tiene que conducir, que me lleva a mí de chofer.

- Mira que listo. Pero tú no bebas demasiado.

- No, claro que no, no te preocupes.

Kakashi y su acompañante, una mujer de aproximadamente la misma edad que Kakashi, con el pelo marrón oscuro y unos ojos igualmente marrones, expresión dulce y vestida con un traje de chaqueta de color burdeos esperaban al lado del coche.

- Hola Jisei, que guapa vienes – habló Kakashi al verla.

- Gracias sen... gracias Hatake – Jisei se sintió bastante avergonzada, no sabía cómo llamar a su profesor fuera de las clases.

- Llámame Kakashi, hay confianza. Te presento a Rin Terada, una vieja amiga mía, ella es Jisei Nagashiyama, la acompañante de Iruka.

- Encantada de conocerte – dijo la mujer saludándola – Por favor, llámame Rin, vamos, si no te importa la confianza.

- No, está bien, los formalismos me ponen nerviosa.

- Bueno pues ya que estamos todos... ¡vamos a la fiesta! No quiero llegar tarde.

- Eso es nuevo en ti – comentó Iruka abriendo la puerta del acompañante a Jisei.

Después de un tenso trayecto para Jisei en el que no sabía si iniciar alguna conversación o permanecer callada, llegaron a su destino, un lujoso hotel.

- Cuanto lujo – murmuró Jisei a Iruka mientras caminaban hacia una de las salas donde les habían informado que era la comida.

- No tengas miedo, los novios son personas muy normales y además lo estás haciendo muy bien, has dejado impresionado a Kakashi.

- ¿Pero para bien?

- Para muy bien.

- Esa mujer que va con él ¿Es su novia?

- Que yo sepa no.

- Es muy guapa y tiene un aura muy cálida.

- Ya echaba de menos tus auras – sonrió Iruka.

Entraron en la sala, era grande y había bastantes mesas redondas todas ellas con manteles blancos, los platos y cubiertos ya preparados y un centro de flores.

- Esta es la nuestra – señaló Kakashi – A nosotros nos toca aquí.

- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Rin.

- Si mira, Kakashi Hatake, mesa 7... esta es nuestra mesa.

Jisei contó las sillas, todas las mesas eran más o menos iguales, para cinco o seis comensales. Miró la invitación de Iruka, "Iruka Umino y acompañante, mesa 7".

Había ya personas sentadas en sus sitios, también una mesa alargada dispuesta para seis personas en uno de los laterales de la sala, seguramente era la mesa presidencial donde se sentarían los novios.

Una pareja entró en la sala, se les veía llenos de felicidad, cogidos de la mano, varias personas fueron a saludarles.

- Voy a saludarles – dijo Iruka – Que sepan que hemos venido. Luego te los presento.

- Yo también – añadió Kakashi – Por algo soy su padrino ¿Vienes Rin?

- No, me quedo con Jisei, luego les saludaré.

Jisei miró a la novia, era muy guapa y elegante, con un precioso pelo largo de color púrpura.

- Yugao está realmente radiante – comentó Rin.

- ¿Tú los conoces? – se atrevió a preguntar.

- Si, ellos son amigos nuestros.

En ese momento Jisei fue consciente de que no sabía mucho de la vida de Iruka, no conocía lo que hacía cuando no iba al instituto o salía con su hermano y resultaba que también tenía vida, otra vida, otras amistades que ella no conocía, había muchas cosas que aún no sabía de él y de pronto se sintió más que incómoda en aquel sitio.

- ¿Tú conoces hace mucho a Iruka? Bueno... perdona la indiscreción.

- No, no pasa nada, yo...

- Creo que Iruka te tenía escondida para que no te viese Kakashi.

Jisei la miró con una mezcla de no comprender nada y terror.

- No... yo... o sea... es que él es amigo de mi hermano.

- Kakashi puede ser un donjuán cuando se lo propone, seguro que tenía miedo a que se fijase en ti.

- Te aseguro que no. Que curioso esto de celebrar la comida antes de la boda ¿no? – dijo nerviosa tratando de desviar el tema.

- Hayate y Yugao son así. Lo que pasa es que van a casarse en el pueblo de ella y quieren celebrarlo antes con sus amigos, no todo el mundo puede ir hasta allí ¿Iruka y tu vais a ir?

- No... no creo.

Kakashi e Iruka regresaron a la mesa.

- ¿Qué dice Hayate? – preguntó Rin.

- Está muy nervioso – contestó Kakashi – Más que ella.

- ¿Así que esta es la mesa de los perdedores? – habló de repente un hombre de la edad de Kakashi, moreno, de pelo corto y puntiagudo y ojos negros.

- Llegas tarde, como siempre – se quejó Kakashi.

Eso sí que era raro, que Jisei supiese Kakashi era el que siempre llegaba tarde a todas partes.

- Estaba ayudando a una ancianita a cruzar la calle – sonrió el recién llegado.

- ¡Obito, que alegría verte! – dijo Rin levantándose.

- Hola Rin – saludó Obito a la chica sonriendo – Estas... preciosa, como siempre y tú tampoco has cambiado nada, Kakashi.

- ¿Conoces a Iruka, Obito?

- Claro, claro que le conozco, nos vimos el año pasado ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Soy Obito Uchiha.

- Vaya que si me acuerdo de ti ¿Cómo te ha ido? Creo que te ibas de expedición o algo así.

- Si, me fui pero ya he regresado.

- Ah, te presento a mi acompañante, Jisei Nagashiyama.

- Encantada de conocerle.

- Ah, no, no me trates de usted que me haces muy mayor, yo solo soy Obito.

- La vergüenza de los Uchiha – añadió sonriendo Kakashi.

- ¡Eh! Tampoco te pases.

- Obito es el Uchiha más raro que puedas encontrar, no se parece en nada a los que conoces – volvió a sonreír Kakashi – Todos son abogados, jueces, policías y cosas así y él no, él se hizo paleontólogo.

- Me gusta desenterrar cosas ¿Conoces a los Uchiha?

- Los Uchiha son muy famosos – se apresuró a contestar Iruka, estaba claro que a Jisei ese tema le incomodaba, se daba cuenta – Yo tengo a Sasuke Uchiha como alumno, bueno yo y Kakashi, claro.

- Que lujo, el hijo del Fugaku, debe ser todo un personaje si se parece a su padre – rió Obito.

Sí que ese era el Uchiha más raro que nunca había visto Jisei, y ella se refería a su aura, normalmente Sasuke e Itachi tenían un aura distante y huidiza, como si no quisieran mostrar nada de ellos pero la de este hombre era cálida, alegre, apasionada sobre todo cuando miraba a Rin. También se dio cuenta de que el aura de Rin temblaba cuando se cruzaban sus miradas... que curioso, eso sin contar con que también se alteraba al estar al lado de Kakashi... ¿Qué historias se traería su profesor con esas dos personas? Porque allí había una historia, seguro.

...

Akane estaba muy nerviosa, deseando ver a Shikamaru para contarle lo guapa que había quedado Ryuko después de ir a la peluquería. Tenía razón Ino, no había nada mejor que verse guapa para que subiese tu autoestima y también estaba deseando ver a Chouji y la cara que iba a poner cuando la viese.

Ino también estaba muy guapa con ese recogido tan elegante, seguro que con el kimono se vería distinguida y preciosa.

Mientras esperaba a Shikamaru decidió hacer la comida y también preparar unas natillas de chocolate para la merienda de su hermano, más que nada porque los nervios siempre la hacían tener ganas de comer chocolate y pensó que dar una lametadas al cucharón seguro que no la hacía daño. Ahora que lo pensaba ¿de que estarían hechos esos preservativos de sabor a chocolate? ¿tendrían chocolate? ¿de veras sabrían a chocolate? La verdad es que le estaban entrando ganas de abrir uno y probar. De momento fue a buscar la caja para ver si por algún lado ponían los ingredientes.

- ¡Ya estamos aquí! – se escuchó a Kenta.

- ¡Hombre, ya era hora! ¿Qué tal te lo has pasado?

- Bien, he estado en los columpios y he visto a Ayesa.

- ¿A Ayesa?

- Pasó por allí – explicó Shikamaru.

- ¿Puedo ir a dar de comer a los pececitos del estanque? – preguntó con cara de niño bueno Kenta.

- Pero no les des mucho – contestó Shikamaru - ¿Te acuerdas lo que te dije que había que darles?

- Si, si me acuerdo.

- No les des más que si no se mueren.

- Que no, que no.

- ¡Y luego te lavas las manos! – gritó Akane mientras su hermano ya iba corriendo hacia el jardín.

- ¿Has encontrado algo de ropa que te sirva? – se interesó Shikamaru.

- Bueno, he encontrado algunas cosas y mira, este vestido me lo ha dejado Ryuko – se quitó el delantal que se había puesto para no mancharse - No me queda mal pero he pasado mucha vergüenza porque la gente me miraba en la calle, claro, así parezco una embarazada ¿Qué te parece a ti?

Shikamaru se quedó mirándola fijamente y tragó saliva.

- Estas... estás muy guapa.

- Muchas gracias pero ya se yo que no.

- Lo digo en serio, estas... muy guapa.

- Pues a mí no me gusta como me queda pero al menos puedo ponérmelo. La que estaba guapa era Ryuko, tenías que haberla visto, es que Ino ha estado aquí y luego nos ha llevado a la peluquería y ha insistido para que peinaran a Ryuko y... ¿Se puede saber que te pasa?

- No... a mi nada.

Akane no se había dado cuenta pero mientras hablaba había comenzado a lamer el cucharón de chocolate y a poner ese gesto que ponía cuando comía chocolate y que a Shikamaru ponía tan nervioso. Trató de desviar la mirada pero fue a fijarse en la caja de preservativos que Akane había dejado en la encimera.

- ¿Por qué está "esa" caja ahí?

- ¿Esta? Ah, nada, me preguntaba si de verdad tenían chocolate, digo yo que estarán recubiertos por algún producto que no es tóxico, o sea, que se puede... ya me entiendes, claro que seguro que no está tan rico como esto.

- Akane... no sigas haciendo eso.

- ¿El qué? Solo son unos lametazos, no creo que me vayan a hacer daño.

- Tú no lo hagas y tendremos menos problemas.

- Tienes la cara como colorada, a ver si es que tienes fiebre - se acercó y puso la mano en la frente – Seguro que habéis estado mucho tiempo al sol y te ha subido la temperatura.

- Me ha subido otra cosa también... mejor me doy una ducha.

Shikamaru había llegado a dos conclusiones: una, era un pervertido, seguro y dos... ahora se arrepentía de haber llevado al hermano de Akane a su casa.

...

Misaki estuvo toda la mañana ordenando su habitación. Cada vez que se ponía nervioso sentía la necesidad de hacer algo y lo único que podía hacer en su casa era ordenar su habitación, además que para él eso casi era como una terapia, mientras ordenaba sus cosas también lo hacía con su mente, puede que esto pareciese una cosa rara pero él siempre se imaginaba hablando consigo mismo y contándose cosas, parecía que así le era todo más fácil de comprender... a veces Misaki tenía la necesidad de hablar con alguien que le comprendiese, no es que Sai no lo hiciese, o Sumire, Ten-Ten, Jisei o cualquiera de sus nuevos amigos, no, él estaba muy a gusto con el nuevo grupo del que formaba parte pero aun así sentía que había algo en lo que no podían comprenderle. También debía deberse en parte a su hermetismo, a no querer hablar de sus problemas familiares pero ¿Quién quiere hablar de esas cosas? Fuera como fuese todo lo que pasaba en su casa se quedaba en su casa, solo lo comentaba con la psicóloga y era una carga bastante pesada.

Haciendo limpieza encontró su raqueta de tenis. Hacía más de una año que no jugaba al tenis. Él había pertenecido al club de tenis del instituto y le gustaba mucho, no era tan bueno como Sasuke Uchiha, que era el líder indiscutible del equipo pero se lo pasaba muy bien y además le servía para hacer ejercicio y hasta desquitarse de todo con cada golpe que daba.

Era una pena que hubiese dejado el tenis, había pasado momentos muy buenos en ese club y realmente le gustaba mucho, al ver la raqueta se daba cuenta de cuanto le gustaba.

- ¡Mamá! – dijo saliendo de la habitación vestido con un chándal, la raqueta y la bolsa de deporte – Me voy.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Voy al deportivo, a jugar un poco al tenis.

- ¿Y la comida?

- Si no te importa comeré allí.

- Ah no, a mí me da igual, haz lo que te plazca.

- Entonces me voy.

Aquello era perfecto porque además de que iba a hacer algo que le gustaba tampoco comería con Orochimaru y no verle a la hora de la comida era aún mejor que volver a jugar al tenis.

Fue hasta el gimnasio municipal de Konoha, allí había varias instalaciones, piscina, pistas de tenis y de frontenis, vóley... como era la hora de la comida pensó que sería fácil alquilar alguna pista de frontenis, compraría un bocadillo y una lata de refresco y pasaría un par de horas practicando con la raqueta, ideal para relajar tensiones.

Fiel a su idea compró en la cafetería de las instalaciones un bocadillo y una lata de refresco y se dirigió al mostrador para reservar una cancha, según él mismo observó antes de entrar no habría ningún problema.

Según se acercaba al mostrador vio en él a una persona muy conocida.

Se quedó momentáneamente paralizado ¿Qué hacía? Aquella situación era un poco incómoda pero sería más ridículo darse la vuelta y disimular como si no lo hubiese visto, total, tampoco sabía porqué habría de hacer algo tan ridículo, al fin y al cabo Haku y él habían sido amigos, ahora parecían haberse distanciado pero habían sido amigos.

- Hola – saludó sorprendiendo a Haku que parecía decidir que hacer.

- Hola Misaki – le devolvió el saludo - ¿Vienes a jugar?

- Si, bueno, a practicar un poco ¿Y tú?

- Había quedado con un amigo pero parece ser que no puede venir, estoy esperando a ver si me devuelven el dinero que pagué por adelantado por reservar la pista o si decido cambiarlo por alguna de frontenis o quizás para otro día, no me decido.

- Ah, ya veo.

Haku y Misaki se conocían desde hace ya varios años. Habían ido juntos a la misma clase hasta el incidente del año pasado que hizo que Misaki tuviese que repetir curso, además los dos pertenecían al mismo equipo de tenis y no solo eso, habían sido amigos.

Haku sonrió a Misaki, sabía lo mal que lo estaba pasando, para él Misaki era un libro abierto, demasiado fácil de leer, siempre había sido así.

- ¿Tú tienes reservada también una pista?

- No, yo venía a ver si podía coger una ahora mismo, me apetecía mucho jugar.

- ¿Vienes con alguien?

- No, vengo solo. Iba a coger una de frontenis.

- Oye, pues si quieres aprovechamos la que yo tengo. Ya que he venido hasta aquí me gustaría jugar al tenis.

- Pero es que...

- A no ser que prefieras jugar solo, claro.

- No, no es eso.

- Pues entonces...

Misaki le miró sin saber que contestar. Deseaba jugar al tenis y claro que le apetecía jugar con alguien antes que solo pero era Haku y... que tontería, habían sido amigos y si ahora no tenían tanta confianza era porque se habían distanciado entre unas cosas y otras.

- ¿Entonces que hacemos? – dijo la señorita al otro lado del mostrador, Misaki se sorprendió al oírla porque ni se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí – No tenemos toda la tarde, el tiempo pasa.

- Es cierto ¿Te decides? ¿Jugamos un partido?

- Pero te pago la mitad.

- Está bien, como quieras.

...

Naruto miraba fijamente a su hermana con los ojos muy abiertos mientras esta comía.

- Naruto, deja de mirar así a Minako – le reprochó Kushina – Pareces un mochuelo.

- Es que no me fio de ella, ttebayo.

- Eres un paranoico, Naruto – protestó Minako.

- He revisado la bicicleta – comentaba Minato – Creo que podré arreglarla.

- Menos mal que no te pasó nada – decía Kushina – Me llevé un susto tremendo cuando llamó Sasuke y dijo que habías tenido un accidente.

- Sasuke-kun es un poco exagerado – afirmó Minako – Pero fue muy amable, me llevó a cuestas y todo.

- No me fio, no me fio, dattebayo – continuaba gruñendo Naruto.

- ¿De que no te fías? – le preguntó su padre.

- De vuestra hija, es una cabra loca, seguro que se tiró contra Sasuke.

- ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así? – Minako puso entonación de ofendida – Seguro que eso es lo que tú harías.

- ¿Te has tirado contra Sasuke, ttebane?

- ¡No! Mama tú no hagas caso al celoso de Naruto que lo que le pasa es que está celoso de mí.

- Si claro, de ti, estoy celoso de ti – refunfuñó Naruto – Mamá tu hija tiene un problema mental, que lo sepas, dattebayo

- Estás celoso de mí porque soy una chica y tú no y claro, Sasuke me prefiere a mí.

Ante tal afirmación Kushina rompió a reír de forma escandalosa.

- ¡Mamá, no te rías de sus tonterías! – protestó Naruto.

- Reconoce que a veces eres un poco pesado con Sasuke – afirmó Minato.

- ¡Que a mí no me gusta Sasuke! – gritó Naruto poniéndose colorado.

- Esta bien, está bien, tranquilízate – habló Minato también a punto de reír.

- Yo que vosotros vigilaba a vuestra hija, a ella sí que le gusta Sasuke, dattebayo.

Kushina dejó de reír de golpe.

- ¿Es eso cierto, dattebane?

- ¿Qué pasa? Sasuke-kun es muy guapo, claro que me gusta, eso ya lo había dicho yo, no es ningún secreto – contestó poniéndose bastante roja.

- ¿Lo veis? ¿Lo veis? Ya lo decía yo, ttebayo. Esta es capaz de haberse tirado con la bicicleta para llamar su atención, seguro.

- Interesante – musitó Kushina.

- Kushina, si estás pensando algo, olvídalo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_En el siguiente les toca el turno a Gaara y los demás que están en casa de la abuela Chiyo._

_Muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios._

_Hola Lala-chan, muchas gracias por leer y por el comentario, como siempre me ha llenado de ánimos._

_Como la conexión de internet no me va muy bien intentaré contestar los comentarios hoy mismo pero si no lo consigo que sepáis que no me he olvidado y que lo haré lo antes posible._

_A ver si para la semana que viene ya no hay más problemas. Que tengáis una buena semana ¡Matta ne!_


	147. Recuerdos y sospechas

_Nuevo capítulo. Siento el retraso pero por fin actualizo. Creo que este descontrol que tengo últimamente con las actualizaciones confunde a algunas personas, intentaré volver a la rutina habitual lo antes posible (si internete tiene a bien funcionar)._

_Un capitulo bastante obvio. Esta vez nos vamos a la casa de la abuela Chiyo. Esta quiere hablar con Sakura y conocerla mejor y Gaara quiere hablar con ella y que le confirme sus sospechas._

_También un poco de Sai y Misaki, algo va a empezar a pasar y una escena más "insustancial" pero que será el preludio de algo y no me refiero a un lemon._

_Capítulo dedicado a __**Eda Bravo**__, muchas gracias por leer cada semana._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Recuerdos y sospechas**

Gaara estaba deseoso de hablar con la abuela Chiyo y que le confirmase lo que estaba casi seguro de que ya sabía, que ese hombre, Nagato Uzumaki, era el hombre que su madre conoció cuando se marchó buscando un poco de tranquilidad, el amigo que encontró y que por lo visto había conseguido ayudarla, animarla o simplemente que se sintiera feliz.

Ya solo con ese detalle para Gaara ese hombre era importante, pero además estaba el tema de si era su padre o no. Según el que él había considerado su padre durante toda su vida y aún seguía considerando como tal, ese hombre, Nagato Uzumaki fue el que despertó sus celos ¿Serían infundados?... Tenía tantas ganas de hablar con la abuela Chiyo y después con él que por primera vez en su vida Gaara comenzó a sentirse ansioso

Era la primera vez en su vida que tenía prisa por apresurarlo todo, lo cual no era muy lógico que él, sabía de sobra que fuese lo que fuese no iba a variar por ponerse nervioso y que ya que había esperado tanto tiempo para saber las respuestas pues bien podría esperar un poco más.

De momento, a Nagato Uzumaki lo tenían aparentemente "secuestrado" Pain y Konan, parecía ser que tenían demasiadas cosas que contarse. Le estuvo mirando unos minutos mientras hablaba con sus dos compañeros de viaje, observando cada uno de sus rasgos faciales buscando encontrar en ellos algún parecido con los suyos. Todo el mundo decía que Temari se parecía a su madre y Kankuro a su padre ¿Y él a quien se parecía? ¿De dónde le venía ese pelo rojo? De su madre no, de su padre tampoco... bueno, la genética era algo bastante curioso, a saber... claro que si su padre estaba tan celoso de ese hombre tampoco se extrañaba de que, al nacer él, con su pelillo rojo, no dudaba que le diese por sospechar, cualquiera sospecharía si de pronto su mujer tiene un hijo con el mismo color de pelo que de quien le produce esos celos, debió ser bastante desagradable, sería por eso que comenzó a odiarle... claro, a lo que había que sumar que su querida esposa murió y su padre se quedó solo, con unos mellizos que aún no andaban y un niño con el pelo rojo.

No es que ahora le diese pena su padre o compasión, ni que le perdonase todo lo mal que se lo hizo pasar... simplemente parecía comprenderlo un poco.

- Gaara – llamó su atención la abuela Chiyo.

- Dime.

- Hinata ha ido a recoger huevos ¿Por qué no vas a ayudarla?

- Claro, por supuesto. Oye, abuela, quisiera hablar contigo de algo importante.

- ¿Muy importante?

- Es sobre mi padre.

- ¿Negocios? No se si podré ayudarte, hace muchos años que decidí olvidar sumar y restar ¿Y lo que quieres hablar conmigo puede esperar a que haga la comida?

- Si, puede esperar.

- Estupendo. Y ya que vas para el gallinero dile a la novia de mi nieto que venga a ayudarme. Sasori y ella están ayudando a mi hermano en el establo.

- Está bien, se lo diré.

Chiyo entró en su cocina, ese era un gran día, su nieto Sasori por fin había acudido a ella como lo que era, su nieto e incluso parecía comportarse como un chico de su edad, llevando a su novia para que su abuela la conociera.

Desde que le llamó para decirle que iba a ir a verla no había hecho otra cosa que pensar que aquello debía ser un milagro o algo parecido. Su Sasori, su pequeño y triste Sasori.

Chiyo sabía que la vida para Sasori desde que murieron sus padres no había sido nada fácil, se sentía solo, muy solo y esa soledad se acrecentaba porque ella debía trabajar y no podía estar a su lado todo el tiempo que deseaba y que el niño necesitaba ¿Y que iba a hacer? Si no trabajaba no tendrían que comer, ni como pagar la hipoteca, o los gastos de la luz y el gas, no tenía otro remedio que trabajar y dejarle solo. Le daba mucha pena saber que se quedaba solo, cada mañana se despedía de él con un beso y le preguntaba si llevaba puesto el colgante.

Ese colgante no era más que un cordón blanco dentro del cual había introducido una llave, la llave de su casa. A Chiyo no le gustaba la idea de que Sasori tuviera que volver solo desde la escuela, entrar en una casa solitaria y pasar una triste tarde en soledad. Solo algunos días su hermano Ebizo pasaba por su casa y le hacía compañía, pero tampoco es que fuesen demasiadas.

Sasori pasaba las tardes solo, enfrascado en construir cosas de madera, le gustaba mucho tallar y sobretodo hacer marionetas y Chiyo se lamentaba interiormente de la vida que a su nieto le había tocado llevar.

Siempre se sintió un poco responsable por las decisiones que Sasori había tomado en la vida, como las de comenzar a drogarse. Averiguar que su nieto se drogaba fue algo muy doloroso, para ella era lo peor que podía pasar, algo completamente incomprensible e irracional pero fue el momento en el que comprendió que había perdido a Sasori, se había ido alejando de ella poco a poco y ya no le conocía, no podía reconocer en ese chico serio y frio ¿dónde estaba su pequeño?

Chiyo solo se echó la culpa a si misma por lo sucedido, sin duda tenía que haber sido porque falló en su responsabilidad de educar a su nieto y lo peor de todo era que no sabía como ayudarle.

Fueron unos meses horribles para Chiyo hasta que recibió la llamada de Konan pidiéndole ayuda. Sasori había acudido por su propia voluntad a un programa de desintoxicación pero necesitaba un lugar alejado de los lugares que habitualmente frecuentaba y que pudiera asociar con el consumo o encontrarse con gente que pudiera ofrecerle o incitarle a tomar.

Sasori pasó gran parte del verano allí, en su casa, llevando el tratamiento a rajatabla porque él mismo había decidido que no iba a dejar que esas malditas sustancias tomaran el control de su vida. Al principio la convivencia no fue demasiado buena, el mal genio de Sasori se incrementó y Chiyo y Ebizo tuvieron que hacer acopio de toda su paciencia y comprensión pero poco a poco todo fue cambiando, el trabajo en la granja ayudó a Sasori a canalizar su ansiedad y retomar el control de su vida.

A pesar de todo tampoco se podía decir que la situación a partir de ese momento fuera la mejor entre abuela y nieto, seguía siendo bastante distante y no supo más de él hasta el día en que la llamó para decir que quería ir a visitarla.

Para Chiyo el hecho de que llevase a su casa a esa chica a la que había presentado como su novia significaba mucho, quizás que empezaba a recordar que era su abuela.

- ¿Señora? – preguntó Sakura entrando en la cocina.

- Pasa, pasa y no me llames señora, llámame abuela, todo el mundo me llama así.

- De acuerdo ¿Y en que puedo ayudar?

- Vamos a hacer la comida ¿quieres ayudarme?

- Pues claro, solo dígame que tengo que hacer.

- En realidad solo es una excusa para poder hablar contigo a solas, supongo que te habrás dado cuenta. La verdad, pensé que quizás te molestaría hacer la comida, ya sabes, las chicas de ahora sois más modernas.

- Ah, no hay problema, a mí me gusta cocinar ¿Qué vamos a hacer para comer?

- Algo sencillo, un guiso de carne con patatas y una buena ensalada, somos bastantes y es mejor no complicarnos, además no queremos que Sasori se acostumbre a comer exquisiteces, créeme, te lo pediría todos los días. Eso sí, me gusta hacer a mí misma el pan, es capricho de esta vieja chocha.

- ¿Y de postre?

- Fruta, que es muy saludable.

- Estupendo ¿Qué hago yo?

- Ve pelando las patatas. Toma, ponte este delantal, las patatas están en la despensa, es esa puerta de ahí y aquí tienes, elige el cuchillo con el que mejor te apañes.

Sakura se lavó las manos y fue a coger las patatas.

- ¿Cuántas pelo?

- Tu empieza y las vas partiendo y echando aquí y ya veremos cuando nos parece suficiente.

Chiyo observaba a Sakura de reojo. Era una chica bonita y parecía simpática, desde luego algo especial debería tener para conseguir llamar la atención de un chico como Sasori y no solo eso, había conseguido que se acordase de su vieja abuela.

- ¿Desde cuándo conoces a mi nieto? – preguntó después de unos minutos de silencio.

- Ah pues... conocerle le conozco desde que ingresó en el instituto... creo. En realidad he empezado a conocerle después de las vacaciones.

- Entiendo, vamos, que antes no teníais relación.

- Pues no, la verdad es que no.

- Ya veo, lo que sucedía es que te caía mal.

- No... es que... bueno, no le conocía.

- ¿Y ahora ya le conoces?

- Le voy conociendo.

- ¿Y desde cuando sois novios?

- Bueno... en realidad muy poco tiempo... llevamos saliendo muy poco tiempo.

- ¿Y te trata bien?

- Si, muy bien, es un chico muy educado.

- ¿Has tenido algún tipo de problemas?

- ¿De qué tipo?

- A ver querida, esto es difícil para mí pero Sasori tuvo ciertos problemas con algunas cosas que no debía tomar.

- Ah, eso... No se preocupe, no hemos tenido ningún problema. Él me contó lo que le había pasado y también que usted le ayudó a superarlo.

- No, yo hice poco, quizás fuiste tú quien le dio valor para hacerlo.

- No, no, que va. Yo he empezado a ser amiga suya después de todo eso.

- Supongo que el que ahora se relacione contigo quiere decir que ha cambiado, no me entiendas mal pero es que antes no se relacionaba con mucha gente.

- ¿Puedo preguntarle una cosa, abuela?

- Claro.

- ¿Cómo era Sasori de pequeño?

- ¿No te ha hablado él de su infancia?

- Me ha contado poco, no es algo de lo que le guste hablar demasiado.

- El pasado el pasado y quizás es mejor no removerlo demasiado. Lo que hay que hacer a partir de ahora es mirar hacia delante.

...

Misaki había disfrutado jugando al tenis con Haku, incluso se había relajado y la tensión inicial que al verle sintió parecía haberse esfumado.

- Ha sido divertido – comentó Haku al salir de las duchas.

- Si, mucho mejor que jugar solo.

- Como en los viejos tiempos.

- Si dices eso parece que el viejo eres tú.

- Tú me entiendes.

Habían sido amigos y ahora estaban separados y aunque se lo habían pasado muy bien tenían la sensación de que algo se interponía entre ambos, algo que les impedía que todo fuera como antes.

Siempre es difícil el reencuentro con un viejo amigo cuando la causa de la separación fue un distanciamiento, no físico, sino uno de esos otros distanciamientos que hacen que se olviden los buenos momentos.

¿Quién tuvo la culpa? Como en todas las historias había dos versiones, la de Misaki y la de Haku. Para Misaki fue Haku el que se distanció, para Haku fue Misaki el que puso una barrera entre los dos.

Continuaron hablando de cosas no demasiado importantes mientras salían del polideportivo cuando al llevar unos metros fuera vieron a Sai apoyado en un árbol, seguramente esperando a Misaki.

- ¡Sai! ¿Qué haces aquí? – se acercó a él Misaki.

- Tu madre me dijo que habías venido aquí. Habíamos quedado – sonrió - ¿Lo olvidaste?

- Si pero... – Misaki miró su reloj - ¿Ya es esta hora? Ay lo siento, lo siento, no se qué me pasó, no creía que era tan tarde.

- Será que te he distraído yo – añadió Haku – Bueno, me marcho, me lo he pasado muy bien jugando al tenis.

- Yo también, espero que lo repitamos.

Sai se quedó mirando a Haku había algo en ese chico que le llamaba la atención, algo que le resultaba extraño aunque no sabía discernir lo que era.

- ¿Vosotros sois amigos? – preguntó directamente, sin más.

- Si, bueno, fuimos compañeros – contestó Haku.

- Si hasta que el año pasado... bueno, que tuve que repetir.

- Ah, no lo sabía ¿Y venís a menudo a jugar al tenis?

No era un reproche, ni celos, ni nada parecido pero Sai no era especialmente discreto a la hora de preguntar y Haku tuvo la sensación de que molestaba.

- Nos hemos encontrado por casualidad – respondió – Bueno, yo me voy.

- Espera – le paró Sai - ¿No quieres venir a tomar algo con nosotros?

Tampoco sabía exactamente porqué había hecho esa proposición, quizás porque estar tanto tiempo pensando en si se estaba volviendo gay o no le tenía de lo más nervioso o quizás es que inconscientemente no quería estar a solas con Misaki.

- No quiero molestar.

- No molestas. En realidad hemos quedado con unos amigos, entre ellos con Shikamaru, tú conoces a Shikamaru ¿no?

Misaki miró a Sai, pues él no sabía que habían quedado con Shikamaru, bueno, sería un cambio de planes... hasta Misaki se daba cuenta de que últimamente Sai evitaba ir a sitios ellos dos solos ¿Empezaría a sentirse incómodo? Misaki no era tan ingenuo como todos pensaban y sabía de sobra los rumores que sobre ellos dos empezaban a oírse por los pasillos, eran aun rumores pequeños y dichos en voz baja pero de sobra sabía que esos rumores, aún pequeños, pueden ir fastidiando y lo peor, los rumores son como bolas de nieve, empiezan pequeños pero ruedan y ruedan y cuando te das cuenta se han convertido en enormes y peligrosos.

...

Ayesa habían terminado comiendo al final en casa de Shikamaru y Akane. Había pasado por allí después del "asesoramiento" a Chouji y Akane había insistido en que se quedara, parecía poseída por una hiperactividad que le impedía estarse quieta, así que hizo más comida para ella rápidamente y no solo eso, cuando terminaron de comer se empeñó en recoger ella sola, fregar los platos, barrer y le sobró tiempo para lavar la ropa que su hermano se había manchado en el parque.

Por su parte Shikamaru había puesto en casa de sus padres, por quinta vez, la película "Bambi" para que Kenta se entretuviera y a ver si con suerte se dormía la siesta. Kenta se había sentado entre Shikamaru y Ayesa y se apoyaba en su "cuñado".

- ¿Os ha molestado que me quedase? – preguntó Ayesa.

- No digas tonterías.

- Mira Ayesa, Shika es Bambi – explicaba el niño – Y Chouji es Tambor.

- ¿A si? – replicaba Ayesa - ¿Y tú quién eres?

- Nadie, yo no salgo y mira Akane es la niña Falina y se ríe como loca y luego viene uno y se va a pelear con Shika, ya lo verás.

- Pero gana Shika ¿no?

- Claro que si porque es Bambi.

- Shikamaru no te duermas hombre, que es tu historia.

- Mendokusai... ¿Sabías que en la historia original en la que está basada la película Bambi era un corzo?

- ¿Cómo es un corzo? – preguntó curioso el niño.

- Es como un ciervo – respondió Ayesa - Akane me está poniendo muy nerviosa – dijo mirándola ir y venir continuamente.

- A mí me está agotando – añadió Shikamaru.

- ¿No crees que deberías ayudarla? – le interrogó Ayesa.

- Lo he intentado pero me ha dicho que me siente y me esté quietecito.

- ¿Es que ha tomado algo?

- Que va, vamos a chupado una cuchara llena de chocolate, no creo que haya sido eso.

- A ver si es que mientras tú no estabas ha tomado más chocolate – apuntó Ayesa – Mira que Akane se pone como loca con el chocolate.

- Ya lo se pero... no creo.

- Pues entonces va a ser que tiene excedente de energía. Voy a verla – comentó Ayesa.

Akane estaba en la cocina haciendo unos sándwich para su hermano cuando Ayesa entró para verla.

- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa, cabra loca? – le preguntó.

- Nada, que estoy preparando la merienda de Kenta. No quiero que mi madre me diga que no le doy de merendar.

- ¿Y no te puedes sentar un poco con nosotros?

- Ay es que no puedo estar sentada, no se lo que me pasa.

- ¿Estás nerviosa por lo de Chouji?

- Un poco, bueno si, bastante, ay es que no sabes como son los padres de Ryuko.

- Si lo se, los conozco.

- Es verdad, se me había olvidado. Oye ¿Y ha quedado guapote?

- Yo creo que si y eso que no ha querido comprarse la ropa que le he dicho.

- ¿Cómo se iba a comprar la ropa que querías? Seguro que cuesta mucho dinero.

- Bueno pero aun así ha quedado mono. Venga, no te pongas tan nerviosa, ya verás que todo va a salir bien. Chouji está guapo, bien vestido, bien arreglado y va a demostrar que los tiene bien puestos.

- Si... – dijo meneando la cabeza – Supongo que sí, será que soy una exagerada.

- Si que eres una exagerada, sí.

- Como me gustaría comerme ahora un buen trozo de chocolate – murmuró.

- Pues sí, lo que te faltaba.

- Oye, tú que eres tan lista ¿Tu sabes si los preservativos de chocolate están hecho con chocolate?

- ¿Co-como? Supongo que si, como las tartas con formas eróticas.

- No, no me refiero a eso, me refiero a los preservativos con sabor a chocolate.

- ¡Ah! Ya entiendo. Pues supongo que el lubricante que les ponen estará hecho con productos que se pueden comer.

- ¿Pero sabrán a chocolate de verdad? ¿Tú los has probado?

- No, yo no he probado nada de eso ¿A que viene esa pregunta? ¿Estás pensando en comprarte una caja o que?

- No, si ya la tengo comprada. Fue un error, las prisas... el caso es que tengo una caja de esas y me preguntaba si sabrían a chocolate.

- Espero que no estés pensando en comerte uno como si fuera chicle, tú eres capaz.

- Pues vaya idea que tienes de mí.

- Pues sí que estás tú desesperada por comer chocolate.

- No es eso lo que más desesperada me tiene.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Hay algo que te atraiga más que el chocolate?

- Pues es que... a ver como te lo digo... que tengo yo unos "picores" en mis partes que no te cuento.

Ayesa la miró fijamente y sonrió.

- Akane, no te reconozco.

- Ni yo, prima, ni yo. Es que mi lívido se ha disparado, según el médico, a otras mujeres se les acaba con el embarazo pero a mí no, ya sabes como soy yo, yo siempre hago lo más difícil.

- Pero para eso ya tienes a tu maridito.

- Si, ya, eso quisiera pero nada de nada.

- ¿Nada de nada?

- Nada.

- ¿Pero nada?

- Que no, que nada, que el médico me prohibió las relaciones sexuales hace ya más de un mes y él se lo toma muy enserio.

- O sea que no.

- Hasta que el médico no me dé permiso nada, pero entiéndeme, no voy a ir al médico a decirle que le diga que ya podemos, ponte en mi lugar.

- Pero vamos, hay muchas formas de calmar esos nervios que tienes...

- Y calores, también tengo muchos calores.

- Vamos, que hay más formas que no implican peligro para tus niños.

- Ya lo se, pero... parece que no me entiende.

- ¿Cómo que no te entiende? ¿Pero tú se lo has explicado bien? Me parece que tú quieres comer chocolate como sustituto del sexo o no, a lo mejor en tu caso es al revés.

- Yo quiero chocolate y sexo.

- ¿Y si hacemos una cosa? – sonrió con picardía.

- No me interesa el sexo con una mujer, no te ofendas pero de momento no estoy tan desesperada.

- Menudo bofetón gratuito que acabas de darme.

- Lo siento es que pensé... no se lo que pensé.

- A ver, que solo le di un par de besos a una chica, por curiosidad.

- Ya, ya lo se, lo siento, no se lo que digo, estoy muy alterada.

- Lo que quería decirte es que ¿Qué te parece si me llevo a Kenta a dar una vuelta y mientras aprovechas para... calmar esos nervios?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Ay Akane, que cortita eres a veces. Mira, me llevo a Kenta a dar una vuelta, a comprar... no se, globos, yo que se, es mi primo y le veo poco, tengo que mimarle un poco y mientras tú y Shikamaru... ¡vamos Akane, que no es tan difícil de entender! Hija que estás preñada ¿Cómo te quedaste embarazada?

- Pues si yo te contara... Si lo que pasa es que Shikamaru no quiere, ya te lo he dicho.

- Pero hija que tienes preservativos de chocolate, de chocolate ¿No te apetece probarlos? A lo mejor saben a chocolate... chocolate... chocolate...

- ¡Ay no me pongas nerviosa!

- Chica más sencillo no lo puedes tener, tú, un chico y algo que sabe a chocolate.

- ¿Y si eso a él no le gusta?

- No seas tonta, a todos los chicos eso les causa mucho morbo. Además por lo que dices él está a dos velas también, no te va a ser muy difícil convencerle.

- Ya y luego yo ¿qué?

- Pues es un chico creativo ¿no? Algo se le ocurrirá, seguro.

- ¿Qué? ¿Me llevo a Kenta?

- ¿Y qué quieres a cambio?

- Que me des un par de esos preservativos. A mí también me dan curiosidad.

- ¿Pero tú...?

- Hija, ya encontraré a algún candidato. Además una nunca sabe lo que puede pasar, es bueno llevar preservativos encima, que te lo digan a ti.

...

En casa de la abuela Chiyo eran Sasori y Sakura a los que tocaron fregar los platos.

- Hemos comido un poco tarde – decía Sasori – La abuela tiene un horario propio.

- No importa, ha sido una comida muy agradable ¿verdad?

- ¿Te gusta mi abuela?

- Mucho, me ha caído muy bien, es una mujer muy simpática y llena de energía.

- Creo que tú también le has gustado bastante.

- Me ha gustado mucho venir aquí, además todo es precioso.

- Sabía que te iba a gustar. Me alegra que te lleves bien con mi abuela, es la única familia que tengo.

- ¿Y tus otros abuelos?

- No se mucho de ellos, de pequeño me enviaban regalos para mi cumpleaños y venían de vez en cuando pero la verdad es que me he distanciado bastante de ellos, ya sabes, son cosas que pasan.

- Es un poco triste.

- Supongo, pero tampoco les echo de menos ¿Y que has estado hablando con mi abuela?

- De ti.

- Espero que no hablases muy mal de mí.

- ¿Qué crees que le he dicho?

- ¿Lo insoportable que soy?

- Pues sí que se lo he dicho, le he contado lo insoportable que eras.

- Y seguro que no le has dicho que tú eras peor que yo, todo el día detrás de Sasuke como un perrillo faldero.

- Fue bastante ridícula ¿verdad?

- Yo diría más bien...

- Patética... lo se, pero ¿Tu nunca has hecho tonterías por amor?

- No, nunca.

- ¿Nunca te has enamorado?

- Este verano creí haberme enamorado de Konan. Es que ella era tan buena y amable conmigo, si no hubiese sido por ella no se si hubiese podido salir de la drogas.

- Ya veo, supongo que es lógico.

- Aunque creo que ahora debo estar enamorado de ti o algo así ¿no crees?

Sakura le miró completamente ruborizada, es que nunca esperaba que Sasori hablase de esas cosas con tal normalidad.

- Solo espero – continuó en chico – Que tú no estés de mí. Sakura, mira, yo no tengo mucha paciencia, no me gusta esperar, me desespero, así que... pues me gustaría que tu estuvieses segura de lo que sientes, me reventaría que de pronto me dijeras que aún sigues enamorada de Sasuke o algo así, no llevo bien los rechazos.

- No sé porqué ahora dices eso. He venido contigo aquí, a ver a tu familia, supongo que eso debe significar algo. Ya no soy la niña tonta e ilusa que era, he cambiado y por otro lado tú no deberías tener dudas de mí, me molesta que pienses que voy a volver a ir detrás de Sasuke.

- Tienes razón, ha sido una tontería, supongo que a veces...

- ¿A veces qué?

- Nada. Cuando era pequeño me acostumbré a que las cosas buenas no me pasan a mí, cada vez que me pasaba algo bueno sucedía otra cosa que lo fastidiaba. Sakura ¿Qué te parece que cuando terminemos de fregar te llevo a que veas los alrededores?

Sakura le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa ¿Sasori había sonreído? La sonrisa en si no era lo extraño, lo más sospechoso es que esa sonrisilla parecía esconder alguna otra sugerencia y eso, en un chico tan poco expresivo como Sasori sí que era extraño.

...

Por fin Gaara había conseguido hablar a solas con la abuela Chiyo. Para él era su prioridad, hablar con ella y que fuera ayudándole a recomponer ese puzzle que parecía su nacimiento.

- A ver ¿Qué te pasa, pequeño mapache? Llevas todo el día revoloteando detrás de mí, como cuando eras pequeño y querías que te hiciera caso.

- Abuela, es que tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante.

- ¿Problemas con la joven Hyuuga? Conozco a Hiashi Hyuuga y puede ser bastante arrogante pero también sabe escuchar.

- No, no tengo problemas con Hinata.

- ¿Y que ha dicho su padre de vuestro compromiso?

- ¿Compromiso? No, no, no estamos comprometidos.

- Pues eso a lo mejor no le va a gustar mucho.

- Abuela, lo que tengo que decirte es importante.

- Mira que te pones serio... anda, vamos a sentarnos, mis huesos ya no son los de antes y además me canso fácilmente. Cuéntame que te pasa.

- Hace un mes más o menos vino a verme Baki, ya sabes, mi tutor.

- Ah, el bueno de Baki ¿Cómo se encuentra?

- Bien, está bien, supongo. El caso es que me llevó una caja, era de Yashamaru, por lo visto él pidió que la guardasen hasta que yo tuviera la edad suficiente.

- Si – contestó suspirando – Ahora recuerdo de la existencia de esa caja. Recuerdo que Yashamaru guardaba en ella cosas de tu madre y que cuando murió no la encontramos por ningún sitio. La estuvimos buscando, sobretodo tu padre, bueno, estuvo registrando toda la habitación de tu tío, decía que necesitaba encontrar pruebas... ya sabes que tu padre no se encontraba muy bien.

- La caja ha estado guardada en una caja fuerte. Dentro había cosas de mi madre...

La abuela Chiyo volvió a suspirar.

- ¿Qué cosas?

- Había una carta de mi tío en la que me decía que mi madre me quería, que siempre me quiso. Mi padre siempre me dijo que ella me odiaba porque le quité la salud ya desde que se quedó embarazada y que por mi culpa murió pero no, mi madre me quería. Había un cuaderno en el que ella escribió durante el embarazo, un cuaderno dirigido a mí, a su hijo... creo que sabía que algo no iba bien.

- Era un presentimiento que siempre tuvo. Yo le decía que eran nervios y que estaba asustada pero ella siempre insistía en que algo no iba bien – habló con voz triste Chiyo.

Gaara se quedó mirando a la abuela, cada vez estaba más convencido de que esa mujer sabía muchas cosas sobre su madre.

- Mi madre siempre me quiso y quería protegerme.

- Pues claro que sí, siempre te quiso. Yo estuve presente en su parto y recuerdo su alegría cuando te vio... eras tan pequeño e indefenso y ella quería protegerte de todo. Supongo que ya tienes edad para saber algunas cosas.

- ¿Cómo que cosas?

- Yo quería mucho a tu madre, también estuve presente cuando nacieron tus hermanos. Tu madre os quería mucho a los tres.

- Abuela... – Gaara se quitó el colgante que llevaba al cuello – En la caja había este colgante, por lo visto se lo regaló mi madre a Yashamaru.

- A ver... si, lo recuerdo. Para tu madre significaba mucho y se lo dio a tu tío poco antes de morir.

- ¿Era de mi madre? Quiero decir ¿Quién se lo regaló a ella?

Chiyo guardó silencio mientras miraba el colgante.

- Por detrás tiene unas iniciales.

Chiyo lo giró y de nuevo suspiró.

- ¿Sabes lo que significan?

- Supongo que tienes edad para saber algunas cosas... – repitió monótonamente.

- Significan algo... ¿verdad?

- Cuando nacieron Temari y Kankuro tu madre se deprimió bastante, es algo normal, suele pasar después del parto y eran dos y ella se sintió agobiada así que se marchó buscando un poco de tranquilidad.

- Si, eso ya lo se. A casa de sus padres.

- No, no eran sus padres, eran un matrimonio amigo de la familia, unas buenas personas.

- Y allí conoció a alguien ¿verdad?

- Fueron muy amables con tu madre, la ayudaron mucho. Ellos tenían un hijo, un joven amable y preocupado por cosas como el medio ambiente y la ecología, estaba lleno de ideales y tu madre empezó a interesarse por todo aquello y fue recuperándose.

- ¿Mi madre y él se enamoraron?

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

- El colgante lleva el kanji "amor".

- Supongo que fue fácil para él enamorarse de tu madre.

- ¿Y mi madre...?

- Tu padre fue a visitar a tu madre y se dio cuenta enseguida de que ese chico parecía enamorado de ella. Además tu padre se comportó un poco... bastante violento y amenazó a tu madre y él no dudó en defenderla.

- ¿Mi padre pegó a mi madre?

- No, no, eso no, solo se puso un poco exagerado, son los celos, a veces los celos nos ciegan y el chico también se puso celoso, así que tuvieron una discusión.

- ¿Tú lo viste?

- No, pero me lo contó tu madre. Tu padre regresó a vuestra casa, dolido, enfadado y tu madre le siguió al cabo de unas semanas. Estaba embarazada de nuevo.

- Abuela...

- Y supongo que sabes el resto, tu padre empezó a decir que estaba embarazada de aquel chico y su vida se convirtió en un verdadero infierno. Siempre he pensado que tu madre murió por culpa del mal embarazo que pasó, no se cuidaba y...

- Abuela, por favor, necesito que me lo digas.

- ¿El qué?

- Ya lo sabes. Estas siglas... ¿Qué significan?

Chiyo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a Gaara.

- Creo que ya lo sabes, siempre has sido muy inteligente.

- Pero necesito que me lo digas ¿De quién era este colgante?

- De un joven, el hijo de unas personas buenas que querían a tu madre y la cuidaron como si fuese su hija.

- ¿Cómo se llamaba?

- Nagato Uzumaki.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo. He preferido centrarme más en la abuela Chiyo para ir avanzando. También van a pasar cosas en Konoha y no me olvido de los que andan en el pueblo de los Nara._

_En el siguiente le toca a Chouji y alguna que otra sorpresa._

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por los comentarios, ah y por las palabras de ánimo._

_Espero que todos estéis bien y también espero que la semana que viene no haya más inconvenientes... maldito internet y maldita alergia primaveral._

_Nos vemos en el siguiente ¡Matta ne!_


	148. Siempre existen los imprevistos

_En este capítulo hay solo dos escenas. He preferido poner una de ellas seguida, sin más cortes aunque fuera para poner a más personajes porque creo así se hará más fácil de leer y además se puede avanzar más rápido._

_Voy a dedicar este capítulo a __**Bishop**__, uno de los chicos que me lee y que siempre me está animando._

_Espero que os guste._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Siempre existen los imprevistos**

Gaara había empezado a andar sin rumbo. Salió de casa de la abuela Chiyo y, ensimismado en sus pensamientos comenzó a caminar, no sabía dónde iba, en realidad no iba a ningún sitio, solo quería andar, moverse, como si así pudiese alejarse de sí mismo.

Llevaba un mes pensando en ese tema, valorando todas las posibilidades, que su padre tuviera razón en sus celos o no, que su madre se hubiese enamorado de otro hombre o no, que él fuera hijo de su padre o no... creía tenerlo todo controlado, pensó que sucediese lo que sucediese no iba a cambiar su idea de sí mismo... pero se equivocó.

Aunque se lo estaba imaginando, al oír las palabras de la abuela Chiyo sintió que el suelo parecía abrirse a sus pies y el caía en un profundo abismo.

A pesar de lo preparado que creía estar todo se había descolocado en su vida y no sabía cómo volver a colocarlo en su sitio.

Chiyo había dicho claramente que la persona que su madre conoció meses antes de su nacimiento fue Nagato Uzumaki y también que él parecía haberse enamorado de ella, según la abuela nunca lo negó pero eso sí, ella no podía decir si era su padre o no, si su madre y él llegaron a tener relaciones o todo eran sospechas de su padre, por supuesto ella no iba a indagar en algo tan personal.

Andando llegó hasta la orilla del rio. No era un rio muy profundo, ni ancho, sería más bien algún afluente que desembocaría en alguno mayor. Sus aguas eran claras, cristalinas y bajaban con bastante velocidad. Gaara se agachó, cogió una de las piedras pulidas por las aguas del rio, plana y lisa y la lanzó al rio.

Que complicado que era todo ¿Sería su padre? ¿No lo sería? ¿Le importaba que lo fuera? ¿No le importaba?

Oyó como alguien se acercaba a él, oía las pisadas, como aplastaban las hojas caídas por el otoño.

- ¿Hinata?

- ¿Cómo me has reconocido?

- Cuando una persona te gusta aprendes a reconocerla entre miles, reconoces su perfume, sus pasos... además ¿Quién iba a ser si no? ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

- Cuando una persona te gusta aprendes a buscarla y reconoces los pequeños detalles que deja a su paso.

- Vaya – dijo girándose – Yo quería sorprenderte pero me has sorprendido tú a mí.

- En realidad te he estado siguiendo.

- ¿Y por qué me has seguido?

- Porque se que habías hablado con la abuela Chiyo y lo importante que era la conversación, luego te vi salir y...

- Podías haberme acompañado.

- No. Sabía que necesitabas un tiempo a solas pero decidí seguirte por si de pronto necesitabas a un amigo.

Hinata caminó hasta ponerse a su lado.

- Empieza a refrescar – dijo frotándose los brazos.

- ¿Tienes frio?

- Un poco.

- Ven – pasó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la atrajo hacia si – Vamos a volver.

- ¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa?

- ¿Lo que me ha dicho la abuela?

- Solo si quieres contármelo.

- Claro que quiero. La abuela me ha confirmado que Nagato Uzumaki era quien le regaló a mi madre el colgante.

- Que casualidades que tiene la vida.

- Pero no me ha dicho que sea mi padre. Ella dice que no puede saberlo, esas cosas son algo íntimo y personal.

- Entiendo... Y ¿Ahora que vas a hacer?

- Pues no lo se. Por un lado me da igual pero por otro no. La verdad es que si ese hombre hizo feliz a mi madre yo le estoy muy agradecido.

- ¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa?

- Claro, dime.

- ¿Es que tan mal estaban las cosas entre tus padres?

Gaara la miró confuso.

- Es que siempre dices que hizo feliz a tu madre y eso presupone que era infeliz.

- No... no lo se, pero por lo que he visto en su cuaderno y por lo que mi tío me dice en la carta, ella estaba muy deprimida y se sentía triste e incomprendida y... pues eso, que mi padre no la comprendía, que le decía que eso de estar deprimida era una tontería, se burlaba de ella y ella pues supongo que necesitaba un amigo o algo, quizás alguna actividad que la distrajera... no se.

- Pero tu padre se puso muy celoso cuando conoció a ese señor ¿no es eso?

- Si, por lo visto así fue. Mi padre era un hombre muy posesivo y también muy... ¿cómo te lo diría? Por lo que dice todo el mundo estaba muy acostumbrado a mandar y que le obedecieran y... supongo que también tendría sus problemas y sus cosas.

- Y seguramente querría a tu madre y le dolería pensar que la perdía.

- Es que por lo visto también era muy celoso, un celoso obsesivo... Mi padre no estaba muy bien Hinata, la prueba es que cuando mi madre murió él... bueno ya sabes lo que pasó.

- Los celos son algo peligroso y hacen mucho daño. Una persona celosa sufre mucho, no solo es el daño que pueden hacer a otros, es que ellos mismos se dañan porque los celos les atormentan, les pudren por dentro.

- Parece que sabes mucho de celos.

- Pues sí.

Gaara la observó, claro que Hinata sabía de celos, durante años había sufrido los de Neji, eran otro tipo de celos pero igualmente dañinos.

- Tu padre debía sufrir mucho.

- Pero me hizo sufrir a mí y eso no fue justo. No se como puedes ser una persona tan compasiva.

- Es porque intento ponerme en el lado de la otra persona. Yo lo pasé muy mal, no tanto como tú pero me sentía muy inútil, nunca hacía nada lo suficientemente bueno para mi padre, mis notas no eran buenas, mi comportamiento no era bueno, no era lo que se esperaba de la heredera de los Hyuuga. Es porque mi padre quería que yo hubiese sido un varón, pero no, nací yo y se sintió muy decepcionado. No digo que no me quiera, sí que me quiere, solo que se decepcionó y luego tuvo que acoger a Neji en nuestra casa y él si era lo que esperaba y yo me sentí desplazada completamente... y Neji estaba solo, había perdido a sus padres y... bueno, ya sabes toda la historia. No lo pasé bien hasta que aprendí a ponerme en el lugar de Neji.

- Pues yo no puedo ponerme en el lugar de mi padre. Quizás los celos le cegasen, pero yo... se que hizo que los últimos meses de vida de mi madre fueran una tortura, mi vida fue una tortura, yo no entendía nada de nada, solo era un niño, un niño que no había pedido nacer y al que se lo reprochaba continuamente ¿Por qué vivía yo?... No Hinata, no puedo ponerme en su lugar.

- Todos tenemos envidia de algo que tienen otros y nosotros no, o tenemos miedo de perder algo valioso.

- Yo tengo miedo de perderte a ti, pero nunca te haría daño, nunca, no podría... si un día quieres que lo nuestro termine solo tendrás que decírmelo, me dolerá, sufriré mucho pero no haría daño, eso no lo soportaría. Podría vivir sin tu amor, podría vivir alejado de ti pero no podría vivir sabiendo que me odias o me tienes miedo.

En esos momentos, al mirar a Hinata a los ojos, Gaara sintió miedo, miedo de perder todo lo que ahora tenía pero era cierto que pensar que esos ojos pudieran mirarle con odio le daba aún más pavor.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer con lo de tu padre? – preguntó Hinata.

- ¿Con lo qué?

- ¿Deseas saber si es tu padre?

- Si resulta que es mi padre muchas cosas cambiarían ¿Me verían mis hermanos de la misma forma?

- ¿Por qué no iban a hacerlo?

- No lo se, la gente a veces cambiamos... todo es muy complicado ¿Y yo? ¿Me sentiría el mismo?

- ¿Y podrás vivir sin saberlo?

- Tampoco lo se porque le vida es larga y lo mismo dentro de unos años me da la manía de averiguarlo o yo que se.

- Creo que deberías hablar con él. No hace falta que le preguntes si es tu padre o algo así, solo... hablar con él sobre tu madre, seguro que él puede contarte cosas de ella.

Hinata temblaba de frio, Gaara lo notaba, la notaba temblar y quiso darle un poco más de calor abrazándola. Hinata escondió la cara en el cuello de Gaara y aspiró, olía tan bien, una mezcla de frutas y sándalo...

...

Convencer a Kenta para salir a comprar caramelos y globos no era lo más difícil del mundo, así que el niño se levantó de un salto dispuesto para salir a la calle.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño mirando a Akane y Ayesa, algo le decía que esas dos se traían algo entre manos, seguro, esas repentinas ganas de Ayesa de sacar a Kenta y solo a Kenta eran de lo más sospechosas.

Sus sospechas aumentaron cuando, antes incluso de que Ayesa y Kenta se marcharan, vio a Akane ir rápidamente hacia su casa y al ir a acompañar a Ayesa a la puerta esta le guiñó un ojos de forma bastante descarada y dijo aquello de "suerte, fiera".

- Mujeres – se quejó cerrando la puerta.

Estaba claro que esas últimas palabras querían significar algo, por supuesto que estaba más que claro... Ayesa se marchaba llevándose a Kenta, lo que suponía que él y Akane se quedaban solos, además había insistido en ir ella sola con el niño... estaba claro que lo que quería era que se quedasen solos, eso significaba dos cosas, o que Akane estaba muy enfadada con él e iban a discutir o quería otra cosa y eso de "suerte, fiera" indicaba muy claramente que no era discutir.

¿Podía ser que las mujeres estuvieses así de locas?

Se dirigió hacia su casa ¿Dónde estaría Akane y por qué había corrido tanto? El agua de la ducha que se oía le dio la respuesta.

- ¿Akane? – dijo tocando con los nudillos la puerta que comunicaba el baño con el servicio.

- ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! – oyó a través de la puerta.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Nada, es que estaba un poco sudada, ya voy.

En la parte superior de la casa, Shikamaru y Akane tenían el servicio, pequeño y bastante normal, un lavabo, un wáter, un bidet y una puerta que comunicaba con el baño, si, las dos zonas estaban separadas. El baño era un poco más grande, tenía una bañera amplia y profunda, una banqueta, unas estanterías con productos de higiene personal y una ducha que casi parecía una manguera con la que aclararse bien antes de meterse en la bañera, antes utilizaban una cubeta para aclararse pero era más cómodo utilizar la dura. En la bañera había que meterse bien limpio para no ensuciar el agua y que, tapando la bañera, pudiera ser utilizada al menos una vez más.

La bañera no era el lugar donde se lavaban, era un lugar para relajarse.

La idea de que Akane estaba al otro lado de la puerta, desnuda, aclarándose, le produjo un escalofrío que le recorrió la columna vertebral de abajo hacia arriba.

Miró la cesta de la ropa donde solían dejarla antes de entrar a bañarse, allí estaba el vestido de Akane.

No lo pensó mucho, cogió la cesta y salió casi corriendo del servicio. Tenía una idea pero tenía que darse prisa. Bajó a la cocina, abrió un cajón, allí estaban los condenados preservativos. Cogió la caja, subió de nuevo y entró en su habitación.

- ¿Dónde está mi ropa? – escuchó a Akane mientras él bajaba la persiana hasta dejarlo todo a media luz - ¿Shikamaru? ¿Has cogido mi ropa?

Shikamaru abrió otro cajón y sacó unos palitos de incienso.

- Que raro – decía Akane mirando por el servicio, envuelta en un albornoz – Yo juraría que vine con ropa.

- Está en la habitación – oyó a Shikamaru.

- ¿Y que hace allí?

- Creí que no entraba en tus planes volver a vestirte. Es por ahorrar tiempo.

Akane entró en la habitación y miró extrañada a Shikamaru que encendía uno de los palitos de incienso.

- ¿De que va esto?

- Te gusta el olor a jazmín ¿verdad? Es para dar ambiente. Ven, vamos a jugar a una cosa.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Se llama "Es hora de merendar".

Akane vio como Shikamaru le mostraba algo que tenía en la mano derecha.

- ¿Qué es eso? - enseñó el juguete que venía en las revistas que le guardaba a Ginta, por suerte no lo había escondido demasiado.

- Bueno ¿Sabes lo que es? – se acercó lentamente a ella y cerró la puerta.

Inconscientemente Akane comenzó a recular hasta darse con la pared.

- ¿El qué?

- Esto es un conejito y el pobre tiene hambre ¿Te atreves a darle de comer? Si tú le das de comer luego habrá chocolate para ti – dijo con una voz que a Akane le sonó más ronca y susurrante de lo habitual.

- ¿Co-como?

- ¿No eras tú la que quería chocolate? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora te da miedo?

- No, yo... es que... claro que no me da miedo.

Akane se sintió aprisionada entre la pared y el cuerpo de Shikamaru, que se había acercado ya demasiado a ella y apoyaba una de las manos en la pared.

- ¿Puedo empezar yo? – propuso Akane, realmente Shikamaru parecía ir en serio, eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

- ¿Por qué tú?

- Porque quiero chocolate.

- Pues por eso mismo sufrirás un poco antes.

Y justo en el momento en el que iba a besarla sonó el timbre de la casa.

- No hagas ni caso – dijo Akane rodeándole el cuello – Yo quiero chocolate.

De nuevo sonó.

- ¿Será algo importante?

- ¿Quién va a ser?

Otro timbrazo.

- ¡La madre que parió a quien sea! – gruñó Akane poniéndose en pie.

- Deja, ya voy yo, tú no estás muy visible.

Shikamaru volvió a meter la mano en el bolsillo y mientras caminaba hacia la puerta sacó al "conejito".

- Tendrás que esperar – dijo en voz baja - ¡Ya va! ¡Ya va!

Sea quien fuera el que estuviese al otro lado de la puerta se estaba ganando su antipatía por lo menos por un día.

Era Chouji.

Allí estaba, nervioso, con cara de circunstancias y sin saber dónde poner las manos. Shikamaru le miró frunciendo el ceño y se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Es que estoy muy nervioso y quería pediros que me acompañéis hasta casa de Ryuko.

- Mendokusei... y si quieres hablo yo con ella.

- No, no, hablaré yo, solo es que me acompañes.

- ¿Y tiene que ser ahora mismo?

- ¿Tu que crees que tengo que decirle? ¿Cómo debo actuar?

- Pues como tú eres, Chouji, como tú eres.

- Shikamaru no me estás tomando en serio.

- Si te tomo en serio pero en estos momentos no me llega suficiente oxígeno al cerebro así que no estoy yo como para pensar mucho.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estabas durmiendo?

- Digamos que tengo la sangre acumulada en otro sitio. Vamos Chouji, todo va a ir bien.

- Pero me gustaría que me acompañaseis.

Shikamaru suspiró.

- Anda pasa, claro que te acompañaremos.

Maldiciendo su suerte y que para una vez que se decide le tenía que pasar algo, se retiró para que Chouji entrase. Cuando este estuvo dentro cerró la puerta.

- ¡Akane, tenemos visita!

- ¿Quién ha venido?

- Chouji.

- Ah, vale, ahora bajo.

- ¿Estáis solos?

- Eso parece.

- ¿Y su hermano?

- Se lo ha llevado Ayesa a comprarle unos caramelos.

Chouji miró a Shikamaru y su cara de circunstancias.

- ¡Ah! ¿Entonces quieres decir que...? ¡Estoy molestando!

- No hombre, no molestas.

- Uy que no. Lo siento, me voy, mejor vuelvo dentro de un rato.

- No hombre no, no hay problema ¿Quieres tomar algo? – Volvió a sonar el timbre – Mira, por lo que se ve no es mi día.

- Cuanto lo siento Shikamaru, no se me ocurrió que...

- Nada, que no te preocupes, así son las cosas – abrió la puerta encontrándose a una chica morena detrás de un carrito con un niño pequeño en él. La miró arqueando las cejas.

- ¿Vive aquí Akane Kumoyuki?

- ¿Quién la busca?

- Soy su hermana, Irumi Ryuga, encantada, supongo que tú debes ser su marido.

- Hola Chouji – habló en esos momentos apareciendo Akane - ¿Quién más ha venido, Shika?

- No se, dice que es tu hermana.

- ¡Akane!

- ¿Irumi?

- Ay que alegría verte, pero mírate si ya se te nota y todo la tripita ¿De cuánto estás?

- De... tres meses.

- Uy pues estás muy gordita ¿no? A mí a los tres meses no se me notaba.

- Es que yo lo hago todo a lo grande.

- ¡Que alegría que me da verte! Te he echado mucho de menos y Tobío ni te cuento, siempre te llama.

- ¿Irumi, que haces aquí?

- Ay chica, que arisca que eres, de verdad ¿No me presentas a tu maridito? Me dijo mi padre que te casaste, fíjate tú, la que decía que no iba a casarse nunca y menos aún tener hijos, para que veas que en esta vida no se puede hablar.

- Shikamaru te presento a la hija de mi padrastro, Irumi Ryuga. Él es Shikamaru Nara y él Chouji Akimichi, un amigo de la familia.

- Si yo creo que os conozco... tú me suenas – dijo señalando a Chouji.

- Claro, nos has visto muchas veces por casa de la madre de Akane – respondió este.

- ¿Ah sí? Pues no me acuerdo.

- ¿Y que quieres Irumi? – habló secamente Akane.

- Que desconfiada eres, siempre piensas que tengo que querer algo ¿Es que acaso no puedo querer ver a mi hermana? Te echo mucho de menos.

- Si, seguro que sí.

- Pues mira, ya que he venido y que Tobio te echa tanto de menos, es que eres la única que le entiende. De veras – se dirigió a Shikamaru – Te aseguro que va a ser una madre estupenda, se entiende con los niños como nadie, vamos, Tobio solo la quiere a ella y ella es la única en dormirle sin hacer teatrillos, ni nada.

Shikamaru la miró de nuevo frunciendo el ceño. El ya conocía a Irumi y estaba segura de que ella se acordaba de él y que había ido allí por algo y también suponía la razón.

- Pues que digo que ya que estamos aquí ¿Por qué no te quedas con Tobio y vas practicando?

- ¿Qué quieres que practique? ¿Crees que no se cambiar pañales? Vamos, los cambio con una mano y los ojos cerrados.

Irumi rompió a reír.

- Como eres, siempre con tu sentido del humor, no cambias ¿eh?

- Lo siento – intervino Shikamaru – Pero nosotros nos vamos, no podemos quedarnos con el niño.

- Venga Akane, no seas así, solo son un par de horas, te lo prometo ¿Para que están las hermanas si no?

- Es que nos vamos, de veras – repitió Shikamaru.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – interrumpió de pronto Ayesa con Kenta cogido de la mano.

- ¡Tobio! – gritó el niño soltándose - ¡Akane, es Tobio!

- ¿Tu que haces por aquí? – preguntó inquisidora Ayesa a Irumi.

- Visitar a mi hermana ¿Y tú? – contestó con desprecio Irumi.

- Si, ya, seguro que visitándola. Lo siento Akane, la he visto venir hacia aquí y decidí acortar el paseo ¿A que ha venido a pedirte que te quedes con el niño?

- No te metas donde nadie te llama – gruñó Irumi.

- Me meto donde me da la gana. Que te quede clarito que Akane ya no es como era, que ahora tiene una familia y no va a ser tu criadita nunca más.

- Mira, no empecéis a discutir – intercedió Akane.

- No, déjame – protestó Ayesa – Si tengo ganas de decir unas cuantas cosas.

- ¿Tu que tienes que decir? – se encaró a ella Irumi.

- ¡Eh, Irumi! – oyeron gritar con voz masculina - ¿Vienes o que, jo**r?

- ¡Ya voy! ¡Un momento!

- ¿Qué querías endosarle el niño a Akane? Como lo sabía – sonreía irónica Ayesa – Es que no cambiarás nunca, no tienes otra cosa en tu cabeza hueca salvo tú misma. Pues mira, Akane ahora tiene su familia y a ti se te acabó el chollo.

El niño comenzó a llorar.

- ¡Kenta! – le regañó Akane - ¡No le quites el chupete! Toma, chiquitín y a ver cuándo tu madre te quita esta costumbre.

Ayesa e Irumi comenzaron una guerra declarada de directas e indirectas mientras Chouji y Shikamaru las miraban incrédulos, se veía que no se llevaban para nada bien esas dos.

El niño volvió a llorar. Akane resopló llevándose una mano a la frente, que nerviosa estaba empezando a ponerse ¡y pensar en lo que podía estar haciendo ahora mismo! Sí que necesitaba chocolate, lo necesitaba con urgencia.

Shikamaru miró al pequeño que lloraba a pleno pulmón mientras Kenta gritaba a su vez que se callara. Lo que le llamó la atención fue que tenía las manos extendidas hacia Akane como pidiéndole que le sacara del carrito y le cogiera y entre los llantos podía escucharse que repetía "ma-ma, ma-ma".

- Que angustia me está dando – se quejó Akane inclinándose para sacar al niño del carrito – Ven, anda, que menuda te ha caído con esa madre que tienes.

- ¿Lo ves? – dijo Irumi al darse cuenta de que el niño se callaba – A ti te quiere mucho y te hecha mucho de menos.

- 2.000 yenes – fue lo único que dijo Akane.

- ¿Qué? – se extrañó Shikamaru.

- ¿Cómo? – interrogó Ayesa.

- ¿Pero qué dices? – habló Irumi.

- Dos horas, 2.000 yenes – contestó bastante serena Akane – Es lo que hay.

- ¿Pero que estás diciendo? – volvió a preguntar Shikamaru.

- Mira Shikamaru, esos yenes nos van a venir muy bien, aunque sea solo para poder tomarnos hoy un refresco.

- Ahhhhh, mendokusei ¿Qué ya te has vuelto loca?

- Que no, Shika, que no. Mira, que no me va a dar tanto trabajo y total ya tenemos a Kenta, y solo serán unas horas.

- Pero tú no estás para hacer esfuerzos, cabezota.

- Todavía no estoy tan embarazada como para no poder hacer nada. De verdad, Shika, piénsalo, nos lo llevamos al parque con Kenta y ya. Que son 2.000 yenes, que es una ayudita.

- ¿Qué piensas cobrarme por cuidar a tu sobrino? – se alarmó Irumi – Que es tu sobrino.

- Sobrinastro – aclaró Ayesa – Y a mí me parece muy bien. Ya salió la Akane que yo recuerdo, siempre pensando en el dinero.

- Ahora aún más – indicó Akane – Es lo que hay, Irumi, lo tomas o lo dejas.

- No me lo puedo creer.

- Y me pagas por adelantado, que de ti no me fio ni un pelo.

- Me parece que eres muy cara como niñera, te doy 1.000 yenes, 500 la hora.

- Dame 1.500 si tengo que comprarle yo la merienda, porque supongo que no has traído nada preparado.

- Está bien – dijo Irumi abriendo su bolso – Desde luego, como abusas de mí, eres una maldita usurera. Toma.

- Vale. Ve a recogerlo dentro de dos horas al parque infantil, el que está cerca de la plaza. Y si llegas tarde procura traer dinero, porque te voy a cobrar.

- ¿Y si no que harás? ¿Te quedarás con el niño?

- No, llamaré a tu padre y le contaré que me has dejado al niño para ir a revolcarte con un tío.

- No te creerá.

- Bueno, a lo mejor no me cree pero se quedará metido en su cabeza y empezará a dudar.

- ¡Eh! ¡Pero mira cuanta gente hay por aquí! – saludó alegre Kiba.

- ¡Hola a todos! – saludó también Sumire.

- ¿Vosotros que hacéis por aquí? – preguntó Shikamaru.

- Venimos a estar con vosotros – respondió Sumire – Ah, no venimos solos, es que Kiba y yo hemos echado una carrera a ver quién ganaba ¿Cómo está mi gordita? Ay ¿Me dejas tocarte la barriguita?

- Que pesada estás con tocarme la tripa.

- Es que me hace mucha ilusión ¿Puedo? ¿Ya habéis decidido los nombres?

- Todavía es muy pronto, falta mucho – se quejó Akane.

- Ah no, no, tenéis que ir llamándolos por su nombre porque pronto tendrán oídos y entonces lo oirán y así los reconocerán y cuando nazcan les llamáis por su nombre y saldrán más contentos.

Todos miraban a Sumire con la boca abierta.

- ¿Les hablas, verdad Shika? – continuó la chica.

- Ah... ¿A que ya has tomado otra vez otro refresco de cola?

- Seguro que no les hablas, pues tienes que hacerlo, tienes que hablarles para que crezcan sabiendo que son queridos.

- ¿Quieres que le hable a la tripa de Akane?

- Esta conversación es muy interesante pero yo tengo prisa – interrumpió Irumi.

- ¿Pero vienes o no, co*o? – dijo apareciendo el hombre joven de pelo plateado y ojos violetas con el que coincidieron en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ino, desde luego Ayesa lo reconoció enseguida, fue al que tiró por las escaleras.

- Hombre, el guapetón ¿Estás saliendo con él? – inquirió Ayesa.

- Os**a p**a, la loca del pelo naranja que me tiró por las escaleras.

- ¿Estás saliendo con él? – preguntó también Akane.

- ¿No ves que bueno que está? – susurró Irumi acercándose a Akane – Es que conoce a mi jefe, ya sabes, a Kisame Hoshigaki, tía, ayer me dijo que saliéramos y no iba a decir que no a semejante chulazo.

- Desde luego que la vida es un pañuelo lleno de mocos – comentaba Ayesa.

- ¡Mira otra pu**ta de pelo naranja! ¿Sois familia? Tiene la misma cara de viciosa que tú.

Chouji dio un paso decidido a plantarle cara a ese bravucón mal hablado pero Shikamaru le detuvo muy serio poniéndole una mano en el pecho.

- Lo que tengas que decir de ella me lo dices a mí – habló con tono grave.

- ¡Y encima está preñada! ¡Menudo morbazo!

Era difícil que Shikamaru perdiese su habitual tranquilidad pero Chouji le conocía y algo le decía que aquello era precisamente una de las pocas cosas que le iban a conseguir sacar fuera ese mal genio que, como toda persona, tenía.

Sujetó a Shikamaru pero todos olvidaron que también estaba allí Kiba. Por suerte una mano que nadie esperaba también le sujetó.

- Tranquilo, cachorro, no merece la pena – dijo muy serio Shino.

- ¡Shino! – exclamó Irumi - ¿Pero cuando...? ¡Que alegría que me da verte!

Hidan miró burlón al chico con aspecto salvaje que parecía enseñarle los dientes, estos críos siempre se creen muy valientes. Se giró y se encontró con las caras de pocos amigos de Kankuro, Ten-Ten, Hana, Sai, Misaki y Haku que se acercaban.

- ¡La o**tia, cuánta gente! Bueno, vámonos, aquí hay demasiado público.

- Si, que ya te ibas ¿verdad Irumi? – Ayesa la miró de forma penetrante – Te vas ya con tu ligue, así que adiós. Venga guapetón, cógela e iros a pasarlo bien por ahí, el tiempo corre y te cuesta dinero, no lo olvides, bonita.

- Si, mejor nos vamos ya. Te llamaré, Shino, estoy deseando hablar contigo.

- ¡Que te largues! – insistió Ayesa.

- Vámonos, que la tacaña de mi hermana me cobra por cuidar al niño.

- ¿Te cobra? ¿Y me cobrarías a mí por otra cosa? – rió Hidan.

- ¿Qué hacéis todos aquí? – dijo en voz alta Akane tratando de distraer la atención de sus amigos, lo que menos necesitaba era que alguno contestase a esa provocación, era mejor que se marcharan de una vez.

- ¿Cómo has permitido eso? – preguntó Kankuro a Shikamaru.

- ¿Y que querías que hiciera? – contestó alterada Akane - ¿Pelearse con él?

- Decirle algo al menos.

- Bueno Kanky – intervino Sumire – En la tierra de mi madre hay un dicho que dice "No hay mayor desprecio que la falta de aprecio".

- ¿Y eso que significa? – curioseó Kiba.

- Ah no se, pero es así. A esos tíos es mejor ignorarlos. Además no está bien que el papá de los pequeños Nara se pelee delante de ellos, les dará malas vibraciones ¿Verdad pequeñines? – dijo acariciando la tripita de Akane.

Ayesa se había quedado mirando a Shino mientras los demás se arremolinaban alrededor de Chouji y es que, según todos, sobre todo las chicas, se le veía distinto y con algo especial ¿Qué era? ¿El corte de pelo? ¿La ropa? Nadie sabía decirlo exactamente, sería el look en general.

Akane miró a Shikamaru con los niños agarrados cada uno a una de sus manos.

- Me estoy mareando.

- No me extraña. Entra en casa, anda, vamos a dejar a estos locos que sigan con sus cosas.

- Si, voy a preparar la merienda de estos dos. Vamos niños, vamos a ver al gatito.

- ¡El gatito! ¡El gatito! – gritó Kenta.

Shikamaru y Akane fueron directos a la cocina.

- ¿Cómo ha venido tanta gente de pronto? – comentaba Akane.

- ¿Estás muy enfadada?

- No, solo un poco... desilusionada, pero que le vamos a hacer, no era el momento... bueno, espero que hablemos de lo mismo, yo hablaba de que me he quedado sin mi chocolate y no creas que me voy a olvidar de que me lo debes.

- Ayesa e Irumi parece que no se llevan muy bien.

- Para nada. A Ayesa le gustaba Shino pero Irumi se le adelantó y se enrolló con él porque a Shino siempre le han gustado las chicas más mayores e Irumi es un poco bastante guarra y siempre ha tenido envidia de Ayesa, ya sabes, por el dinero, así que cuando se enteró que le gustaba se lanzó al ataque, para fastidiar. Y cuando digo que se enrolló es porque se enrolló en el más amplio sentido de la palabra. Ayesa nunca se lo va a perdonar.

- Vaya con Shino...

- Los callados son los peores, ya sabes.

Mientras, Ayesa se acercaba a Shino sonriendo.

- Hola Shino – le saludó Ayesa - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Si lo dices por Irumi no tienes que preocuparte de mí, lo suyo ya está olvidado.

- Sigo sin fiarme de ella.

- Ya no tengo 15 años, no tienes que defenderme. Por cierto, estoy saliendo con Hana ¿La conoces?

- Te vi con ella en la fiesta de Ino, pero cuando fui a saludarte ya no estabas... es muy guapa.

- Te la presentaré. Hana, Hana... ven, te voy a presentar a una buena amiga, Ayesa Senju, es prima de Akane.

- Encantada, yo soy Hana Inuzuka.

- ¿Pariente de Kiba?

- Soy su hermana.

Hablaron un par de frases más, sobre que Hana estaba estudiando veterinaria y poco más y Hana se unió de nuevo al bullicioso grupo.

- Parece muy simpática – dijo de nuevo Ayesa a Shino – Si... si quieres me voy.

- No, quédate, somos amigos ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto.

- ¿Y tú? Me ha dicho Akane que estás con citas matrimoniales con los Uchiha.

- Si, ya sabes, tengo que honrar a la familia.

- ¿Y cómo lo llevas?

- Bueeeeno, hay uno que me interesa un poco.

- ¿No será Sasuke?

- No, más bien no – rió.

- Pues seguro que no sabe la suerte que va a tener.

- Si, tu di eso para quedar bien – volvió a reír – Oye ¿Esa no es mi princesa? – señaló a una chica que se acercaba.

- Diría que sí, aunque se la ve... cambiada.

- ¡Que guapa que está! Vaya, vaya...

Ryuko se acercó extrañada al numeroso grupo.

- Hola – dijo tímidamente, nadie, salvo Ayesa y Shino se habían percatado de su presencia.

- ¿Pero que te has hecho en el pelo? – curioseó Ayesa.

- Me lo han cortado y me han peinado.

- Te queda muy bien – opinó Shino.

- ¿Te ha visto ya Chouji?

- No, que va.

- ¿Ryuko? – gritó de pronto Kiba - ¡Pero mírate! ¡Menudo bombón!

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella y al instante comenzaron las exclamaciones asegurando lo bien que le quedaba ese peinado.

Chouji se había quedado quieto, mirando a Ryuko que parecía no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia o al menos no se había fijado en él.

Pero de pronto Sumire hizo uno de sus comentarios, algo que parecía sin importancia pero hizo que Ryuko mirase hacia donde se había quedado Chouji.

Fue uno de esos momentos en los que, de ser aquello una película, el resto del mundo habría dejado de existir, no importarían nada y sus voces no se oirían, porque ellos solo se veían al uno al otro.

Chouji se veía tan atractivo.

Ryuko se veía tan guapa.

Shikamaru y Akane volvían de nuevo a la puerta de su casa. Ahí seguía todo el mundo.

Shikamaru miró a Chouji, aquello no estaba dentro de los planes de su amigo, no era lo planeado, se suponía que él tenía que ir a su casa y decirle a Ryuko todo eso que había pensado decirle, delante de sus padres, para que viera que no se avergonzaba de nada y que se comprometía con sus palabras ¿Ahora que iba a hacer?

No, no era lo que Chouji había planeado, eso le descolocaba completamente.

Respiró hondo y sin pensarlo ni un segundo abrió la boca para hablar de forma alta y clara.

- Por favor, escucharme todos, tengo algo importante que decir y quiero decirlo delante de todos.

Todos guardaron silencio y miraron llenos de curiosidad.

- Perdóname Ryuko. Por favor perdóname, yo no quería ofenderte, tú eres la persona que me importa, soy un torpe y no me di cuenta de que te estaba ofendiendo pero no quería hacerte daño, ni menospreciarte. Delante de nuestros amigos reconozco que soy un tonto, que es cierto, no pensé en como tú te estabas sintiendo, di por hecho que tu sabías lo que siento por ti y no tuve en cuenta tu opinión, debí haberte contado lo que pasaba y que juntos buscásemos una solución... Nunca he salido con una chica, nunca ninguna chica me ha hecho caso así que no se como tengo que actuar pero se que te preocupa que tus padres no me acepten, que piensen que quiero reírme de ti y todo eso, así que he... yo... quiero ir a hablar con tus padres y demostrar que no tengo nada que ocultar, mis intenciones no son malas así que no veo porqué he de esconderme.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Pues este ha sido el capítulo. En el próximo por fin veremos que ocurre en el pueblo de los Nara entre Temari y Shikato._

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por los comentarios y también el apoyo que me dais._

_Bishop, que siempre me dices las cosas a escondidillas... gracias, y ya Ten-Ten tendrá ese momento que tanto esperas, no tardará, prometido._

_Pues espero que nos veamos en el próximo ¡Matta ne!_


	149. Esto si que no lo esperaba

_Ya está el nuevo capítulo. Uno bien extraño y lleno de cosas imprevistas, en esta ocasión vamos con los que no están en Konoha, ya les ha tocado.  
Tengo que avisar que como me han cambiado el horario del trabajo pues me es un poco complicado actualizar los martes, lo intentaré pero seguramente se cambiará al miércoles el día de actualización.  
Otra cosa importante. En este capítulo se mencionan "cosas que han pasado". Bien, yo no escribo lemon, no se si lo he dicho alguna vez, pero cuento con "colaboradoras" a las que les apetece hacerlo, así que estamos creando un blog para subir esas escenas que yo omito. No se si Valentina, que es la encargada de escribir uno de los que se mencionan en el capítulo, lo va a tener listo, creo que le falta un poco. De cualquier forma está en ello y en cuanto esté os diré la dirección del blog para que los que sientan curiosidad pues lean y así para los que le es incómodo pues no tienen porqué leer.  
Por supuesto este capítulo no podía estar dedicada a otra que no fuera __**Nonahere**__, gracias a ella he tenido la idea de la escena entre Shikato y Temari, me ha servido de mucha ayuda y el lemon también estará dedicado a ella._

_Espero que os guste._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Esto sí que no lo esperaba**

No había podido hablar con Nagato a solas.

Ya era un nuevo día y Gaara se lamentaba de no haber tenido ocasión de hablar al final con Nagato, aunque pensándolo bien quizás todo era muy precipitado... pero él quería saber... que difícil que es a veces la vida.

Se despertó temprano y bajó al comedor de la casa. Ayer le parecía que lo mejor era hablar con Nagato y quitarse la duda pero ahora empezaba a valorar que no parecía muy apropiado entrarle así, de pronto, con un tema tan delicado.

Tenía el colgante en la mano. Le gustaba mirarlo, no sabía por qué exactamente pero para él era algo que le unía a su madre de alguna forma.

Suspiró, su duda era muy sencilla, solo quería saber la verdad.

- Te has despertado muy temprano – le sorprendió la voz de Nagato.

- Ho-hola ¿Qué hace aquí?

Nagato estaba en una de las puertas, pulsó uno de los botones que tenía en una especie de control remoto incluido en uno de los apoyabrazos de la silla y avanzó hacia él. Gaara pudo ver que estaba ya vestido y aseado.

- Es que me tengo que ir para Konoha. Hoy tengo una comida familiar y quiero descansar un poco, arreglarme, ponerme guapo y todas esas cosas.

- Ya recuerdo. Yo quería haber hablado con usted.

- ¿Conmigo?

- Si, sobre mi madre. Es que yo no la conocí.

Gaara se puso el colgante y Nagato al verlo no pudo apartar la vista de él.

- ¿Ese colgante es tu madre?

- Si. Por lo visto se lo dio a mi tío y él quería que yo lo tuviese.

- Tiene unas iniciales grabadas ¿verdad?

- Si... N.U.

- Vaya... cuantas vueltas da la vida. Ese colgante se lo regalé yo a tu madre.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si, bueno, me gustaba mucho... digo el símbolo. Yo, en esa época era muy hippy y me gustaba todo eso de "haz el amor y no la guerra".

- ¿Fue amigo de mi madre?

- Puedo decir con orgullo que tu madre fue mi amiga. Era una mujer excelente, bueno, te lo habrán dicho muchas veces.

- No, no crea. En mi casa se habla poco de ella, mi padre no lo soportaba.

- Sería porque le traería recuerdos dolorosos.

- Quizás ¿Usted la conoció mucho?

- Creo que bastante. Aunque solo estuvo unos meses en mi casa creo que llegamos a conocernos muy bien. A veces no se necesita mucho tiempo para conectar con otra persona, ya sabes, parece que la conoces de todo la vida como si fuerais... almas gemelas – dijo tristemente – Tu madre era una mujer maravillosa.

- Me gustaría saber muchas cosas de ella.

- ¿Tu tío tampoco te las contó? Yashamaru adoraba a su hermana.

- Mi tío se suicidó.

- Es cierto, lo había olvidado... lo siento.

- Siempre me he preguntado como sería mi madre.

- Podemos hacer una cosa, si te parece bien, yo voy a pasar unos días en casa de mis parientes, tengo cosillas que hacer por Kizuna. Te voy a dar una tarjeta... si deseas hablar de tu madre solo tienes que llamarme, estaré encantado de hablarte de ella.

...

_De nuevo Tem__ari se veía a si misma corriendo por ese enorme edificio, que no le daba miedo, no era tétrico, ni oscuro, ni estaba sola, de nuevo no tenía miedo pero si prisa, llegaba tarde a algún sitio y se había perdido, y otra vez volvía a coger ascensores que subían y bajaban continuamente y nunca la dejaban en el piso que deseaba, corría por las escaleras arriba y abajo sin saber que dirección tomar. De pronto abrió una de tantas puertas, entró y algo que no pudo ver la cerró._

_Se sentía sola y sabía que tenía que estar sola. Era su vida y su decisión y nadie debía tomar esa decisión por ella._

_Estaba descalza, sentía la hierba húmeda y fresca en la planta de sus pies y aunque no veía lo que tenía a su alrededor por culpa de una espesa niebla sabía que debía estar en algún sitio al aire libre ¿Cómo estaba ahora fuera del edificio?_

_Un viento frio la rodeaba pero según iba andando este poco a poco desaparecía. Algo había dejado atrás, algo frio y desagradable, no le gustaba, no le gustaba estar allí, tenía las manos llenas de arañazos y lo sabía pero aunque estaban allí los ignoraba._

_Ante ella de pronto vio dos puertas y se vio a si misma entrando en ambas puertas. Se asomó a una de ellas, se oían voces; después de unos instantes se asomó a la otra._

_De repente todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, todo giraba y las voces se oían cada vez más fuerte, metiéndose poco a poco en su cabeza, voces confusas, palabras extrañas y recuerdos mezclados..._

"_..._

_- Bueno verás... ¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo?_

_La voz de Itachi llegaba claramente hasta ella._

_- No sería ahora mismo._

_- O sea que si, que has empezado a drogarte – oía su propia voz hablando._

_- Olvídalo, era una pregunta absurda Pero si te voy a preguntar una cosa ¿Te gustaría venir a vivir conmigo?_

_- ¿Cómo?_

_- Me gustaría que te mudaras a mi apartamento. Estoy harto de este juego que tenemos ¿Por qué no intentamos vivir juntos?_

_- ¿Cómo?_

_- Piénsatelo._

_- ¿No crees que estás precipitando mucho las cosas?_

_- No lo creas, pueden pasar muchas cosas y quizás no tengamos tanto tiempo como piensas. Temari, yo te quiero y quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo que pueda._

_- Itachi, me das miedo ¿Es que te pasa algo?_

_- Por favor, piénsalo, por lo menos podríamos intentarlo._

_..."_

"_..._

_- Sí, es cierto – escuchaba ahora la voz de Neji - Me lo advertiste, sin embargo yo... yo te quiero Temari, no puedo evitar que me gustes y no me gusta compartirte con nadie... no deberías darme esperanzas si estás enamorada de otro._

_- Pero es que yo también te quiero... es que yo... no lo puedes entender, ni yo misma me entiendo, no se lo que me pasa._

_- ¿Me quieres?_

_- A mí me gusta estar contigo pero..._

_- También te gusta estar con él, es eso ¿no?_

_- No lo puedo evitar, no puedo elegir uno de vosotros, para mí los dos sois muy especiales y los dos me dais algo que me falta._

_- Yo no quiero hacerte daño, nunca he querido hacerte daño, te lo juro._

_- Lo se, pero no puedo evitar sentirme dolido. No me gusta compartirte_

_..."_

_¿Esas imágenes que había visto a través de las puertas eran acaso lo que sería su vida si hubiese escogido a uno de ellos?_

_- Mi niña pequeña – oía ahora una voz de mujer – No tengas miedo, la vida da muchas vueltas pero yo siempre te protegeré._

_- ¿Mamá? ¿Eres tú mamá? ¿Dónde estás? Quiero verte, quiero hablar contigo, tengo muchas cosas que contarte ¿Mamá?_

_El suelo desapareció bajo sus pies y se sentía caer, quería gritar y pedir ayuda pero no podía ¿A quién llamaba? Ninguno acudiría en su ayuda porque ella no les había pedido ayuda, porque no confió lo suficiente en ninguno de los dos, porque solo vio en Itachi un escape de lo que tenía guardado dentro de ella y en Neji un escape de sentirse atada a Itachi._

_Cerró los ojos, iba a caer y golpearse, por tonta y por no dar una oportunidad cuando algo la detuvo._

_Alguien le sujetaba las manos impidiendo continuar la caída._

_- ¡Súbeme! – gritó._

_Pero nada la contestaba._

_- ¡Súbeme! – volvió a gritar._

Temari se despertó bruscamente y se incorporó como movida por un resorte quedando sentada.

Respiraba de forma alterada, estaba demasiado acelerada ¿Por qué ahora tenía de nuevo pesadillas? Se suponía que todo había terminado ya ¿Por qué ahora volvía a tener sueños tan extraños?

Serían cosas del subconsciente, las cosas se quedan en él y de vez en cuando aparecen, pero acababa de darse cuenta de que ya no tenía miedo, ahora se sentía dueña de su propia vida, sus decisiones podían haber sido buenas o malas pero nunca lo sabría ya que al tomar una decisión tu vida sigue de acuerdo a eso y no hay forma de que averigües si al haber tomado la otra alternativa hubiese sido mejor. Es lo que siempre pasa, cuando tomas un camino la puerta del otro se cierra y nunca sabrás lo que había allí. Ella no tomó ni un camino, ni otro, aunque no se daba cuenta también tenía la opción de no escoger, nunca sabría si se equivocó o no pero no valía la pena pensarlo ya que nunca lo iba a saber.

Sonrió, la verdad es que se sentía muy bien. Miró a su alrededor, estaba en una pequeña tienda de campaña, sobre una especie de esterilla de gomaespuma y envuelta en mantas y... le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Se dio cuenta al estirar el brazo para coger su ropa y vestirse ¿Pero cómo podía dolerle tanto?

Le dolían los hombros, los brazos, las piernas... si es que lo dolía todo.

"_..._

_- ¿Estás lista? – le preguntaba Shikato en la puerta de la casa de su abuela, donde le había dicho que le esperase, llegando hasta ella con un par de mochilas. Le había dicho que no hacía falta que se duchase porque iban a terminar bañándose, así que mejor no perdiera el tiempo o se les haría de noche._

_- ¿Lista para qué? – interrogaba Chiharu sentada, junto con varios miembros más de la familia que descansaban un poco tras la jornada._

_- Chiharu no seas maleducada – la regañaba Yoshino._

_- ¿Te ha gustado estar aquí? – preguntaba ahora Shikaku._

_- Si, estoy agotada pero me ha gustado. Ha sido un día muy interesante._

_- Se ha portado como una jabata – sonrió Shikaku._

_- ¿No te habrá hecho trabajar demasiado este sinvergüenza? – se interesó la abuela Shikami._

_- La he hecho trabajar como a un hombre y reconozco que me ha impresionado._

_- De verdad hijo – gruñó su madre – Es que no se de dónde sacas esas ideas, a una mujer no se le hace eso, eres un animal._

_- Es culpa suya – se defendió Shikato – Ella dijo que yo era un machista y un sexista, cree que los Nara somos machistas y sexistas, fíjate tú._

_Todos los hombres que había allí rompieron a reír._

_- No les hagas caso – añadió la abuela – Son todos unos payasos, por eso tenemos que mantenerlos a raya ¡A callar todo el mundo! – gritó severa de pronto y en un segundo todos se callaron y ahora fueron las mujeres las que rieron._

_- ¿Y dónde vais con esas mochilas? – se interesó con malicia Chiharu._

_- Pensaba llevar a Temari a las aguas termales – habló Shikato – Y quedarnos a dormir allí, porque si no se nos va a hacer muy tarde._

_- ¡Ah! – exclamó su madre levantándose – Yo no quiero saber nada. Me avergüenzas demasiado._

_- No voy a hacer nada que ella no quiera, mamá – sitió la mirada curiosa y de reproche de Temari atravesándole._

_- ¡Cállate! – se dirigió hacia la casa – Mejor no me expliques tus planes. Voy a ver cómo va la cena, por cierto ¿Lleváis cena?_

_- Si, llevamos algo para cenar. Es mejor que nos vayamos ya, Temari, antes de que anochezca, si no el camino será más pesado._

_- ¿Llevas bañador, Temari-san? – curioseó de nuevo Chiharu._

_- No te preocupes por tu madre – habló su padre – A las aguas termales es mejor ir después de trabajar, para relajarse, es para lo que son y también es mejor que os quedéis allí a pasar la noche._

_- Si – añadió la abuela – Bajar de noche puede ser peligroso._

_- De todas formas, si Shikato se pone algo tonto, tienes permiso para partirle los huevos si hace falta – rió Chiharu._

_- ¡Chiharu! – gritó su madre – Disfruta de las aguas, que te lo has ganado y tú, sinvergüenza, pórtate como es debido._

_- Ahhhhhh – se quejó el chico – Que si, que sí._

_- Además – rió Shikaku – Esta chica sabe cómo defenderse, seguro._

_- Vámonos Temari de una vez. Hasta mañana a todos._

_- No tengas prisa por bajar – añadió su padre – Aprovecha para llevarla a que vea el bosque y a ver si podéis ver los ciervos._

_..."_

Le costó vestirse y hasta peinarse y rehacer sus coletas, por no hablar de abrir la cremallera de la tienda y salir a gatas de allí.

- Buenos días, perezosa – la saludó sonriente Shikato al verla salir.

Temari se puso en pie de forma lenta y dolorosa y cerró los ojos, la luz del sol parecía dañarle.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Más o menos deben ser las 10.

- ¿Las 10? – gritó alarmada - ¿Por qué me has dejado dormir tanto?

- Me daba pena despertarte. Toma, he preparado café.

- Vamos, que tú también hace poco que te has despertado – se sentó a su lado en el suelo y cogió la taza de latón que Shikato le ofrecía.

- ¿Quieres galletas?

- No, gracias – dio un sorbo al café – Vaya, esto está muy dulce ¿no?

- Si, he puesto bastante azúcar, es para tus músculos, seguro que estas bien dolorida. Tomate una de estas pastillas, te harán bien.

- ¿Qué son? – preguntó curiosa al cogerlas.

- No tengas miedo, no voy a envenenarte. Las hacemos en los laboratorios, te ayudarán con esas agujetas.

- ¿Cómo sabes que tienes agujetas?

- Debes tenerlas – sonrió – Ayer trabajaste de lo lindo.

- Pues sí, tienes razón, las tengo, lo reconozco, me duele todo el cuerpo.

Abrió el bote de las pastillas y sacó una que se llevó a la boca. Después de dar otro trago de café miró a Shikato que dibujaba algo en la tierra con una rama.

- ¿No se nos está haciendo muy tarde?

- No, ayer ya trabajaste demasiado y yo también. Normalmente no somos tan brutos, a veces tenemos mucho trabajo pero vamos, creo que trabajamos por ayer y por hoy.

- O sea que lo hiciste a propósito para fastidiarme. Me lo estaba imaginando.

- Lo siento.

- Si es que los hombres sois todos iguales, en cuanto se pone en entredicho vuestra hombría os portáis como... animales, todo porque una mujer no demuestre que os supera.

- De todas formas tengo que llevarte a que veas el bosque, no sería un buen Nara si no lo hiciera y a ver si vemos los ciervos. Esta hora no es muy buena, se pueden ver pero al amanecer es más fácil.

- ¿Por eso me despertaste a esas horas?

Shikato sonrió.

- Si, pero me distraje con otras cosas.

- Ya, no hace falta que me lo cuentes – sonrió también Temari.

- Por cierto, siento si te falté el respeto de alguna forma y lo digo en serio.

- No te preocupes, no lo hiciste. Además después de lo que pasó en casa de tu primo y de cómo me comporté por la noche creo que me he llevado un justo pago. Y... reconozco que el polvo mañanero ha estado muy bien.

Shikato rodó los ojos algo incómodo y Temari rompió a reír.

- ¿He conseguido avergonzarte? Que tierno eres, no me esperaba esa reacción de ti, la verdad. No creo que haya nada de lo que tengamos que avergonzarnos, los dos somos sexualmente activos ¿no? Bueno, tampoco pienses que yo soy muy activa, la verdad es que he tenido muy pocas relaciones, poquísimas, a ver que vas a pensar de mí.

- No pensaba nada, solo que eras una chica apasionada, nunca me plantee que fueras una facilona o algo de eso, si es lo que piensas. Además creo que siempre has dejado muy clara tu forma de pensar, tampoco pienses tú que yo voy por ahí intentando tirarme a cualquier chica que veo.

De pronto la situación parecía haberse puesto incómoda. Ninguno de los dos quería que el otro tuviese una idea equivocada de él.

Temari daba una imagen liberal y hablaba de temas sexuales sin tapujos pero, como ella decía, tampoco había tenido muchas relaciones. En Suna tuvo un novio dulce y tímido pero no terminaron en nada, era más que nada una chiquillada. Luego tuvo el que consideraba su primer novio, un chico guapo y rebelde que fue con el que empezó a tener relaciones pero también resultó un ligón que no dudó en ponerle los cuernos con varias chicas hasta que Temari decidió poner fin a su "noviazgo" dándole una somera patada donde más le dolía.

Salió con algún que otro chico pero no pasaron más allá de besos torpes.

Después de eso decidió pasar de los chicos hasta que conoció a Itachi y aquella atracción la dominó y por supuesto luego pasó lo que pasó con Neji.

Esas eran todas sus relaciones, una más si contaba cuando estuvo saliendo con Shikamaru, pero siempre se olvidaba de contarle porque en esos momentos Shikamaru era lo menos parecido a un novio o una relación, ese chico se pasaba el tiempo entre lloroso y amargado y ella sentía que "ejercía de amiga y consejera" más que otra cosa.

- Creo que lo nuestro deberíamos dejarlo en un empate y abandonar la guerra – comentó Shikato.

- ¿Te rindes entonces?

- Ni hablar, si quieres volvemos a empezar. Oye Temari, no quiero que pienses que...

- Tranquilo que no pienso que sea lo único que quieres de mí, lo hubieras intentado antes.

- No me gustaría que esto afectase a nuestra relación, me gusta salir contigo.

- Yo lo que no quiero es que nuestra relación se base solo en... ya sabes, algo de tipo sexual. He tenido una relación así y no es tan satisfactoria como se piensa.

- Bueno pues entonces podemos tener una relación normal y corriente, como hasta ahora y ya se verá lo que pasará.

- Es muy bonito este bosque – dijo Temari intentando cambiar de tema, la conversación se le antojaba que no llegaba a ningún sitio.

- Es un bosque, como todos los bosques.

- Yo no he estado en muchos bosques, en Suna no hay, todo es bastante árido pero tenemos pequeños lugares muy agradables, como paraísos pequeñitos, tienes que venir un día a Suna, te llevaré a uno.

- Estupendo, entonces ya tenemos cita programada. Voy a fregar estas tazas y nos ponemos a levantar la tienda.

- No se si voy a poder, estoy molida.

- ¿Crees que me vas a dar pena porque seas una chica?

- No, ya se que a ti no te doy pena.

- ¿Te gustaría conocer a mi hermana?

- ¿Tienes una hermana?

- Tengo dos, pero una vive en Tokio, trabaja en televisión.

- ¿Es mayor que tú?

- Las dos son mayores que yo.

- Creí que tú eras el primer nieto de tus abuelos, no se, me pareció que alguna vez lo mencionaste.

- Y lo soy. Mis hermanas son hijas de mi padre y su primera mujer. Mi padre era viudo cuando conoció a mi madre. Lo que son las cosas de la vida, por lo visto de niños siempre estaban juntos y decían que eran novios, luego mi padre se marchó y conoció a su mujer, se casó, tuvo hijas y enviudó, volvió al pueblo, mi abuelo le contrató y al final terminó casándose con la hija del jefe, su novia de la infancia.

- ¿Y no tienes más hermanos? Quiero decir que si tu madre no tuvo más hijos.

- No, dijo que con tres ya tenía más que suficiente. Luego nos vamos a acercar al pueblo y te presento a Tsubaki, te va a encantar, tiene un pequeño restaurante, si quieres comemos allí.

...

Hinata también se había levantado temprano. Estaba de invitada en esa casa y no quería resultar una molestia, además la abuela Chiyo les había dado de comer, de cenar, les había preparado una habitación, que menos que ayudarla un poco y así de paso se distraía.

Estaba algo preocupada por Gaara, siempre le veía con ese gesto grave, sereno, parecía que lo tenía todo controlado pero no, aquellas revelaciones sobre su madre le habían afectado mucho. Además luego estaba el tema de sus hermanos, de Kankuro y Temari, Gaara no había dicho tampoco nada al respecto pero Hinata presentía que ese tema también le preocupaba ¿Qué irían a decir sus hermanos? Es que era todo muy complicado pero ella iba a estar ahí para apoyarle, estaría a su lado y le demostraría lo importante que era para ella.

Entró en la cocina cargando un cubo lleno de agua.

- Aquí tienes abuela – dijo dejándolo en el suelo.

- Muchas gracias, preciosa, eres de una gran ayuda.

- ¿No quiere que la ayude con otra cosa?

- No, ya has hecho suficiente. Anda, busca a Gaara y dile que te lleve a dar una vuelta hasta la hora de la comida.

- Es que creo que está arreglando el tejado con Sasori, por lo visto había goteras.

- Pues dile que lo deje y que te lleve a pasear. Lo único que me faltaba es que Hiashi Hyuuga se enterase de que su hija ha venido aquí a trabajar como criada.

- Pero es que...

- Vamos, vamos, ve y dile a Sakura que venga, que quiero darle unos cuantos consejos sobre mi nieto.

Hinata obedeció, claro, parecía normal que la abuela Chiyo quisiese hablar con la novia de su nieto, como ella misma la llamaba... creyó recordar que Sakura estaba arriba, recogiendo las habitaciones.

Hinata no era una chica curiosa, bueno si, curiosidad tenía, lo que no tenía era afán por cotillear en la vida de los demás. Saber cosas que no debería saber no la hacía sentirse cómoda, ella no servía para los secretos, sobre todo cuando no se los contaban y se enteraba por casualidad, la ponían muy nerviosa porque le parecía que violaba la intimidad del dueño de ese secreto.

Ya bastante tenía con lo de Gaara, que no podía decírselo a nadie, sobretodo porque no estaba bien ir diciendo cosas sin además tener la certeza de lo que decía, así que lo pasaba mal pensando que Neji iba a descubrirla de un momento a otro, por ejemplo.

Al entrar en la habitación que había compartido con Sakura y Konan se encontró con Sakura, sentada en la cama, hablando por el móvil y por lo que escuchaba debía ser con Ino.

- ¿Y Sasuke?... ¡Pero que tonta eres, cerdita! ¡No me interesa saber si estaba guapo o no! – hablaba con un tono bastante alto y como enfadado - ¡Lo que quiero saber es si se portó bien contigo! ¿Fue educado?... ¿Encantador? Vaya, menuda novedad

Sakura parecía bastante ocupada hablando por teléfono, Hinata se quedó parada mirándola y sin atreverse a interrumpir la conversación.

Fue Sakura la que la vio y apartó el móvil de su oído.

- Perdona Hinata, es que he llamado a Ino para saber cómo le ha ido la cita.

- Ah, claro.

- Espera un momento Ino – gruñó al teléfono – Ahora mismo me pongo con la habitación, Hinata.

- Mientras voy a la de los chicos.

- Genial. Ahora te ayudo... ¿Ino? Si, es que estaba hablando con Hinata.

Sakura se levantó de la cama y cuando vio a Hinata salir de la habitación se acercó la puerta para cerrarla.

- Ino, Ino... es que tengo un problema.

_- ¿Qué te mueres de envidia, frentona?_ – oyó al otro lado del auricular.

- No Ino, de verdad que tengo un problema – repitió con voz nerviosa.

_- Está bien ¿Qué te pasa?_

- Es que he cometido un error.

_- ¿Un error? ¿Has mezclado la ropa blanca con la de color o algo así?_ – escuchó reír a su amiga.

- Ino que es en serio, te lo digo de verdad, estoy muy apurada, estoy pasándolo muy mal.

_- ¿Es que la abuela de Sasori es una bruja llena de verrugas o algo así?_

- No, que va, la abuela Chiyo es encantadora.

_- ¿Te has tirado un pedo delante de Sasori?_

- ¡Ino! – gritó – Desde luego que no sé por qué te cuento nada, yo contaba contigo pero eres... imposible.

_- Venga, no te enfades. Es que conociéndote lo tuyo puede ser cualquier tontería._

- Pues no, no es ninguna tontería, es algo muy grave.

_- A ver, frentona, cuéntame que es eso tan grave._

- Ayer fui con Sasori a dar una vuelta por los alrededores.

_- Ajá._

- Es que la casa está en la montaña, así como en un sitio muy bonito.

_- Estupendo, continúa con lo que pasó porque algo tuvo que pasar para que te pusieses tan nerviosa._

- Es que... Sasori y yo... es que...

_- ¿Es que qué? ¡Dilo de una vez!_

- Es que... lo hicimos.

_- ¿El qué?_

- Pues ya sabes el qué – habló entre dientes.

_- ¿Cómo?_ – gritó Ino tan fuerte que Sakura pensó que le había dañado el tímpano - _¿Pero tú estás segura?_

- Si, estoy segura – contestó bastante enfadada.

_- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Pero si tú eres una mojigata, una estrecha, una reprimida, una..._

- ¡Vale ya!

_- ¿Pero cómo fue?_

- ¡Y yo que se! Empezamos a besarnos y una cosa llevó a la otra y yo no quería parecer una estrecha, ni una mojigata, ni una reprimida y como me gustaba pues seguí ¡No lo se! Es que Sasori siempre parece que quiere más y yo siempre le digo que no y... ¡Ino deja de reírte!

_- ¿Es que habías bebido?_

- No, no había bebido. Solo decidí que... ¡Ya se que soy tonta!

_- Ah no, si yo no digo que seas tonta, a mí eso me da igual. Solo espero que tomaseis precauciones._

- Pues ese es el problema.

_- ¿Qué lo hicisteis sin condón? Tía ¿Tú estás tonta? ¡Que te puede pegar cualquier enfermedad!_

- No, si preservativo usamos.

_- Ah, que susto me habías dado._

- Pero es que se rompió.

_- ¿Cómo que se rompió?_

- Que se rompió, tía, que se rompió, que yo que se, lo mismo lo tenía caducado o no se, pero se rajó.

_- Tía, tu eres una pupas, no me lo puedo creer, tu poner un circo y te crecen los enanos._

- ¿Qué hago Ino? Estoy acojonadita.

_- Bueno, no te pongas nerviosa, todo tiene solución. Recuerda que existe la píldora del día después._

- Si, eso ya lo he pensado pero ¿Tú sabes cuándo se tiene que tomar?

_- Pues yo que se, supongo que lo antes posible._

- Yo creo que una vez escuché que se puede tomar hasta 72 horas después.

_- Pues mira, no se qué decirte._

- Es que aquí no hay nada.

_- Bueno pues mañana yo te acompaño a un hospital o un centro de esos de planificación familiar._

Hinata abrió la puerta sin llamar. Había oído a Sakura gritar pero no le había dado mucha importancia, Sakura e Ino eran mucho de hablar entre ellas gritos. Tampoco se le ocurrió que Sakura estuviese teniendo una conversación privada, además ella estaba pensando en sus cosas, así que simplemente abrió y entró.

- Vale – decía Sakura llorando – Que si, que si, que ya me calmo... luego te llamo – colgó el móvil – Hola Hinata. ¿En que te ayudo?

- ¿Te pasa algo malo, Sakura?

- No, no me pasa nada... es que Ino me preocupa y...

- ¿Te... te puedo ayudar en algo?

- Es que tengo un pequeño problema y me he puesto nerviosa, pero no pasa nada, no pasa nada.

- Vale, de todas formas si necesitas algo pues...

- Si, muchas gracias Hinata.

- Bueno yo... voy a irme a dar una vuelta con Gaara, que venía a decirte que la abuela Chiyo dice que quiere hablar contigo.

- ¿Conmigo?

- Si, eso ha dicho ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás muy pálida.

- Si, sí, estoy bien, estoy bien. Voy a ver a la abuela Chiyo.

Bajó a la cocina, allí no había nadie. Se asomó por la ventana y vio a Konan y Pain fuera, incluso les oía hablar y reírse.

Salió fuera y vio que Konan y Pain parecían estar arreglando una moto.

- Hola ¿Habéis visto a la abuela Chiyo?

- Si – contestó Konan – Ha ido a recoger huevos, creo.

- Si, es eso, ha dicho que iba a recoger huevos. No tardará en volver.

- Ah... ¿Qué hacéis?

- Ponemos a punto la moto de Sasori – respondió Pain.

- ¿Esta moto es de Sasori?

- Si, la abuela Chiyo se la regaló para su cumpleaños y nunca la ha usado, así que estaba dándole un repasito. Es una gran moto, me encanta.

- No sabía que Sasori sabía conducir motos – reflexionó Sakura.

- Yo creo que nunca lo ha hecho – aclaró Konan – A Sasori no le gustan los vehículos.

- ¿Y eso?

- Por lo de sus padres, ya sabes que murieron en un accidente, creo que se ha quedado algo traumatizado.

- Pero a mí me ha dado permiso para probar la moto – afirmó Pain – Así que vamos a ver como se porta esta pequeñita.

Pain subió a la moto y la arrancó. Konan dio unas exclamaciones de alegría y Sakura observó como el chico había un gesto de aprobación con la mano y al momento se alejaba de allí.

- ¿No debería haberse puesto el casco?

- No creo que vaya muy lejos.

- Aun así... Oye Konan ¿Tu teléfono tiene conexión a internet, verdad?

- Pues, sí que la tiene.

- ¿Me lo puedes dejar un momento? Es que tengo que consultar una cosa muy urgente. Luego te pago la llamada.

- Serás tonta... anda toma – lo sacó de su bolsillo y se lo ofreció.

- Gracias.

- ¿Sabes utilizarlo?

- Si, creo que sí, es como el de Ino, a veces me lo ha dejado.

Nerviosa, Sakura fue directa al icono de la conexión a internet y al buscador. Necesitaba saber con certeza el tiempo que tenía para tomarse la condenada pastilla.

- Ah, Sakura – dijo la abuela Chiyo acercándose con una cesta de huevos – Ya estás aquí ¿Y Pain?

- Ha ido a probar la moto de Sasori.

- Ven Sakura, que quiero enseñarte una cosa.

- Ya voy.

Sakura leía ansiosa los párrafos que se veían en el monitor, centrándose en la información que más le interesaba.

"_Se puede tomar hasta un máximo de 72 horas después del coito... Eficacia de un 90% que va disminuyendo según pasan las horas hasta un 60%..."_ leyó de prisa y corriendo.

El ruido cada vez más cercano de la moto le indicó que Pain ya regresaba.

- Toma Konan, muchas gracias.

- ¿Ya está?

- Si, si, muchas gracias.

Sakura entró en la casa y Konan se acercó a Pain que acababa de terminar su paseo.

- Va de pu*a madre – decía el chico.

Konan iba a guardar su móvil cuando vio que la página que había visitado Sakura se había quedado abierta en un cuadrito en la parte inferior de la pantalla, seguramente que Sakura no sabía cómo cerrar el navegador.

Tampoco le interesaba para nada lo que Sakura había estado buscando pero no pudo evitar que le llamase la atención.

- _"Píldora del día después"_ – leyó incrédula - ¿Pero...?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Pues ya está el capítulo, esto es lo que ha sido._

_Ya sabéis que para saber lo que pasó entre Shikato y Temari pues habría que leer lo que entre Valentina y yo estamos escribiendo pero no os preocupéis los que os incomoda porque yo pondré algunas escenas en flashback, son bastante inocentes pero que creo que quedan bien._

_Gracias a todos por leer y por los comentarios._

_**Mara**__, gracias, ya te di las gracias por leer y por el comentario pero lo hago otra vez, ya sabes que te lo agradezco mucho._

_Pues nada, que estéis bien y nos veremos en el próximo ¡Matta ne!_


	150. Las caídas forman parte de la vida

_Nuevo capítulo, esta vez dedicado casi exclusivamente a Chouji, Ryuko y su situación, algo que tenía que avanzar y que he preferido poner de un tirón. Luego volveremos con Sakura y sus problemas._

_Capítulo dedicado a __**H23**__ que siempre me pone comentarios que yo prefiero llamar análisis y que me han ayudado mucho dándome otro enfoque de la historia y también muchas ideas._

_Espero que os guste._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Las caídas forman parte de la vida**

Ryuko abrió una vieja caja rectangular, no muy alta y empezó a buscar entre las antiguas fotos que allí había hasta encontrar la que buscaba, era una foto envejecida, en blanco y negro y mostraba el rostro de una señora joven con el pelo recogido en un moño y una amable sonrisa. Miró con tristeza el nombre escrito en la parte de atrás: "Ryuko Harukaze".

De su abuela, Ryuko había heredado el nombre y los ojos dorados, además del día de su cumpleaños. Hoy se cumplía el cuarto aniversario del fallecimiento de su abuela y Ryuko la echaba cada vez más en falta.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos de forma incontrolada.

- Te hecho mucho de menos, abuelita...

Para Ryuko, su abuela lo había sido todo en su vida.

Cuando nació Ryuko, sus padres ya eran mayores. Ya tenían dos hijos varones y su madre deseaba una niña, pero por diversas circunstancias esta no venía; no fue hasta ya pasados los 40 años cuando de pronto su madre volvió a quedarse embarazada. Fue un embarazo difícil, sus hijos ya eran mayores y la verdad era que, a pesar de lo que la madre deseaba una niña, no fue muy bien recibida. La situación económica de la familia no era muy boyante y su madre tuvo que ponerse a trabajar. Desde muy pequeña Ryuko oyó las quejas de su madre sobre este hecho y las protestas de sus hermanos que poco menos la trataban como si fuera una molestia.

Pero realmente quien crió a Ryuko fue su abuela. Sus padres trabajaban y sus hermanos eran bastante más mayores que ella, no les interesaba una niña tan pequeña; Ryuko pasaba horas y horas con su abuela, ella la cuidaba, la vestía, le daba de comer, la llevaba al colegio, la enseñaba y sobretodo la escuchaba y comprendía... Si, Ryuko echaba mucho de menos a su abuela.

- Hoy voy a ir a visitarte, tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

Las voces que venían de algún punto de su casa la hicieron reaccionar. Se secó las lágrimas, besó la foto y se miró al espejo redondo que tenía en su habitación para asegurarse de no tener demasiada mala cara. Se vio bien y la verdad es que Ino tenía razón, cuando una se veía bien se sentía bien.

- Animo Ryuko - se dijo a sí misma y respiró hondo.

Como casi todos los domingos habían venido sus hermanos a comer. Era una costumbre de su familia, los domingos se comía en su casa. Algunos domingos venía su hermano mayor con su mujer y su hijo, otros domingos venía el otro hermano, también con su mujer y otros, como este, venían los dos.

Ryuko se llevaba 15 años con su hermano mayor, Junichi y 12 con el pequeño, Kaito y su relación con ellos siempre había sido más bien escasa. Cuando nació a ninguno de los dos le hizo mucha gracia, tener de pronto un bebé llorón en casa no era lo que a ello les interesaba y sobretodo porque "la niña" era el caprichito de su padre, desde que nació solo había ojos para ella y los celos no tardaron en hacerse notar.

Con su hermano mayor se llevaba mejor, la verdad es que superados los primeros años que coincidieron con su adolescencia, su hermano comenzó a ver a la pequeña hermana de otra forma, además era divertido llevarla de vez en cuando en sus citas, con la excusa de llevar a la niña al cine, a ver juguetes, a ver a Papa Noel y cosas así conseguía más citas de las que imaginaba, pero además aprendió a querer a esa niña pequeña y que le miraba llena de admiración.

Para Ryuko su hermano mayor se convirtió en su ideal de hombre, le veía guapo, culto e inteligente. La que no le caía tan bien fue la novia que se echó, siempre la consideró una resabida y una presumida. Pero bueno, era la que había escogido su hermano, no había mucho más que hacer que tratar de verle lo bueno, sobretodo porque a su madre le encantaba, siempre decía lo guapa que era, lo lista, lo elegante y lo bien que se comportaba.

Con Kaito la relación fue más indiferente. Él la ignoraba y ella no le molestaba, era como si hubiesen hecho una especie de pacto entre ellos, así que en ese momento tampoco es que tuviese confianza con él, no se llevaban mal pero era una relación un poco distante. Su mujer por el contrario era alegre y divertida y también era muy joven, casi como ella porque apenas si tenía 20 años. Su hermano tenía una historia curiosa, era un crio cuando llegó a su casa diciendo que tenía novia, bueno, de hecho Ryuko no le recordaba sin novia, los primeros recuerdos que tenía de él era con una chica que iba a todas partes con ellos, aunque no era esa con la que se había casado.

Fue derecha a la cocina, sabía que allí estarían su madre y sus dos cuñadas. Bueno, ahora le tocaba enfrentarse a ellas.

- Hola Ryuko - saludó al verla una chica joven, morena y con el pelo bastante corto.

- Ven, ven, ven - dijo cogiéndola del brazo una mujer de melena castaña, vestida con un kimono - Tú tienes que hablar con nosotras ¿Qué es eso que nos ha dicho tu madre?

- ¿Estás saliendo con un chico? - interrogó la primera.

Ryuko miró a su madre que hacía la comida sin levantar la vista de la cazuela puesta en el juego.

- Bueno, es un amigo, de momento.

- ¿Cómo es? - volvió a preguntar la primera - ¿Es guapo?

- Es un chico normal - habló la madre con voz seria - No es muy guapo, supongo que tampoco será muy listo.

- Es muy buena persona - protestó Ryuko.

Desde el día anterior las cosas no estaban muy bien entre Ryuko y su madre.

Después de las palabras de Chouji delante de sus amigos Ryuko no pudo hacer otra cosa que reconocer que el chico se merecía una oportunidad, al fin y al cabo tampoco había hecho algo tan terrible o imperdonable, él solo quería ayudar a una amiga y no se había dado cuenta de que estaba ignorando a Ryuko.

- El problema de esta chica es que se conforma con lo primero que aparece - gruñó su madre - No sabe esperar a ver si encuentra algo mejor.

- Tampoco he dicho que me vaya a casar con él - refunfuñó Ryuko.

- No sabéis que disgusto tiene su padre, él que siempre la ha tratado como a un tesoro.

- Pues no soy ningún objeto delicado - se atrevió a decir.

Ya estaba dicho, estaba más que cansada de que su padre la sobreprotegiera tanto, quería a su padre pero era demasiado agobiante, no quería hacerle daño pero es que estaba viendo que de seguir así iba a tener 30 años y seguiría protegiéndola.

Ayer, Chouji estaba muy dispuesto a ir a su casa y presentarse delante de sus padres, decirles que él respetaba a Ryuko y no pensaba utilizarla para nada de lo que ellos pensaban y luego cambiarla por otra chica. Para él Ryuko era la chica que le gustaba desde hacía más de dos años y que desde que la vio no pensó en ninguna otra, nunca se había planteado que le pudiese gustar otra chica, era algo difícil de explicar pero él sintió que esa era la chica que tenía que ser para él. Había visto o soñado como era el mundo sin él y había decidido ayudar a Ino, que no se sintiese sola porque estaba convencido que la soledad era el peor enemigo que Ino tenía pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejar a Ryuko sola, él iba a ser su héroe quisiesen sus padres o no.

Ryuko no se sentía preparada para tal cosa, eso de que Chouji fuese a su casa y le declarase su amor delante de sus padres, no, no, eso ya era demasiado, tampoco hacía falta ir tan deprisa, además que ella conocía a sus padres y lo mismo pensaban que estaba loco.

Fue difícil convencer a Chouji, estaba realmente muy decidido pero entre todos sus amigos lo consiguieron. Era mejor dejar que Ryuko fuera preparando a sus padres, pero eso sí, ayer la acompañó hasta la misma puerta de su casa. Sin dejarla meter la llave en la puerta tocó el timbre y esperó a que abriesen.

Abrió su padre y él se presentó de forma respetuosa.

_"..._

_- Señor Harukaze, sé que mañana es el aniversario de la muerte de su madre y quisiera pedirle permiso para acompañar a Ryuko al cementerio._

_..."_

No se sabía decir quien estaba más sorprendido de todos, si los padres de Ryuko o la propia Ryuko ya que ella no le habían mencionado nada de aquel aniversario ¿cómo es que Chouji lo sabía? En esos momentos no importaba demasiado.

Chouji estaba dispuesto a jugarse todas las cartas que tenía. También estaba ya cansado de menospreciarse a sí mismo, estaba claro que en la vida uno debe defender lo que quiere, puede que él no fuese lo que sus padres soñaban para Ryuko, puede que él no fuese un chico "modelo" pero eso no debería importar porque siempre, siempre, lo que importa al final son los sentimientos que uno tenga. Su problema es que él había sido débil, no había confiado en sí mismo y si uno no confía en sí mismo malamente puede defender y proteger a nadie, claro, así no se extrañaba que Ryuko tuviese tantas dudas.

Pero no solo Chouji se había dado cuenta de ese detalle, Ryuko también lo había hecho. Había visto a Chouji decirle todas esas cosas, pasando vergüenza delante de sus amigos y luego miró a su padre directamente a los ojos para decir aquella frase que podría parecer que no era importante pero que decía mucho más de lo que daba a entender.

Chouji se mantuvo firme delante de su padre y este, a pesar de lo poco que le gustaba Chouji tuvo que acceder a darle una oportunidad.

Chouji no lo iba a tener nada fácil pero al menos podía empezar a intentarlo.

Y si Chouji se había mantenido firme ahora ella tenía que hacer lo mismo. Además ya no le importaba si su relación con Chouji terminaba bien o mal, lo que le importaba era dar su opinión, que sus padres comenzasen a ver que ella tenía voz.

Su madre se había enfadado con ella y su padre no parecía muy contento pero las cosas tenían que ser así.

Durante la cena su madre no paró de reprocharle cosas. Ya se sabía ella todos esos reproches, los sacrificios que sus padres habían hecho por ella, a lo que habían renunciado, lo bien que hubieran estado si ella no hubiese nacido... pero es que ella no pidió nacer así que les miró sin pedir disculpas, ella no tenía la culpa de sus sacrificios, si tan mal les venía su nacimiento pues que no la hubiesen tenido ¿Qué culpa tenía ella?

Junichi, su hermano mayor, entró en la cocina. Era un hombre de pelo castaño y ojos dorados como los de Ryuko, de echo ellos dos eran los que más se parecían físicamente porque Kaito era mucho más alto y también más guapo, con el pelo casi rubio y los ojos verdes de su madre.

- Ryu, ven un momento conmigo – le dijo.

Ryuko le siguió hasta su antigua habitación, ahora convertida en un cuarto de estar donde su padre pasaba las horas haciendo crucigramas y ella estudiaba.

- ¿Qué es lo que dice papá de que un chico te pretende?

- Es un amigo, un compañero del instituto y a mí me gusta.

- ¿Así que mi hermana pequeñaja tiene novio?

- No es que sea mi novio, solo que me gusta y no veo nada malo en salir con él. Es un chico muy bueno y...

- Si, si, si, al principio todos somos buenos.

- Pero ya tengo 17 años y no estoy haciendo nada malo, no soy tan tonta como mamá piensa y...

- ¿Te trata bien?

- Si, muy bien, él es educado y amable.

- ¿No habrá intentado... ya sabes?

- Pues mira no pero si lo hubiese hecho tampoco creo que fuese tan grave ¿Qué acaso tú no has tenido un montón de novias? Y no me vengas ahora diciéndome que si soy muy joven y que no sé nada de la vida, no sé cómo voy a saber algo de la vida si no se me dejan hacer nada. Ya sé que no soy nada pero es que nadie nace sabiéndolo todo ¿Cómo aprendiste tú?

Junichi la miró durante unos segundos como escudriñándola.

- Ya has salido con él ¿verdad? No te molestes en mentirme, no soy tonto, tu misma lo has dicho, he salido con varias chicas y algunas no querían que sus padres se enterasen.

- Pues si – dijo algo avergonzada – He salido con él y no he hecho nada de lo que avergonzarme.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis saliendo?

- Cuatro meses.

- Pues para ser el primer chico con el que sales es un montón, porque es el primero ¿sí?

- Si, si lo es y no salgo con él porque sea el único que se ha fijado en mí, ya le conozco desde hace años, somos del mismo grupo y...

- Está bien, está bien, no te pongas nerviosa.

- Junichi yo no digo que seamos novios, yo solo quiero... me gusta estar con él, es amable y me hace sentir muy importante y... no nos vamos a comprometer, ni nada de eso, mamá es una exagerada, no estoy pensando en casarme ni ahora, ni dentro de un año, ni de cinco, no nada, yo quiero estudiar y disfrutar de todo y trabajar... no sé porqué mamá arma tanto jaleo, ya sé que papá tiene miedo de perder a su "niñita" pero yo no...

- No te preocupes, es cierto que son muy exagerados. Hablaré con ellos y trataré de hacerles entender.

- ¿De verdad lo harás?

- Por supuesto, eres mi hermana pequeñita y tengo que cuidarte pero quiero conocer a ese chico, un día tienes que llevarle a mi casa.

Chouji llegó a la hora que habían quedado, puntual, ni un minuto antes, ni un minuto después.

En cuando oyó el timbre Ryuko corrió a abrir para que no lo hiciera ninguna otra persona.

- Hola Ryuko – dijo temblándole la voz.

- Hola, ya estoy lista. Un momento que le digo a mis padres que nos vamos.

- Hola – saludó de forma seria la mujer de Junichi – Yo soy Ume Harukaze, la cuñada de Ryuko, encanta de conocerte.

- E-encantado, yo soy Chouji Akimichi.

- Y yo soy Kaho Harukaze, la otra cuñada de Ryuko.

-¿No le haces entrar, Ryuko? – preguntó Ume.

- Yo, es que, ya nos vamos, si no se nos hará tarde y no nos dará tiempo a nada – contestó Ryuko nerviosa.

- Es verdad – confirmó Junichi – Tienen que marcharse ya, si luego Ryuko llega tarde a comer ya sabéis como se pone mi padre.

- ¿Y esas flores? – comentó Kaho mirando un ramo de flores blancas que llevaba Chouji en una de las manos - ¿Son para Ryuko?

- Son para su abuela – respondió Chouji mirando a Ryuko – He pasado por la floristería de Ino antes de venir, pensé que querrías llevárselas a tu abuela.

Ryuko frunció un poco el ceño, seguro que Chouji había pasado por la floristería para preguntar por Ino y como le había ido la cita del día anterior con Sasuke, pero no iba a enfadarse, no, esos detalles eran los que hacían a Chouji una persona tan especial.

- Bueno, nos vamos ya – añadió presurosa.

- ¿Y esta tarde donde vais a ir? – preguntó de pronto Kaito – Por cierto, yo soy Kaito Harukaze, hermano de Ryuko.

- Pues hemos quedado con varios amigos – contestó la chica.

- Ah que pena, iba a decir que podía tu amigo venir a merendar.

- Pues es que no va a ser posible porque Jisei nos ha invitado también.

- Bueno, pues otro día será. Que os lo paséis bien.

- Si venga, iros ya, no os entretengáis más – añadió Kaho.

Una vez que Ryuko y Chouji se marcharon y la puerta se cerró tras ellos, Kaho y Ume comenzaron a hablar sin parar sobre lo que les había parecido.

Junichi entró en la cocina donde aún estaba su madre, ella no había querido salir.

- Ven mamá, quiero hablar contigo y con papá.

- Estoy haciendo la comida.

- Ume se ocupa de todo, ven y no seas cabezota.

El padre estaba sentado en su sillón favorito leyendo el periódico con gesto enfadado.

- Deja el periódico papá que quiero hablar contigo.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar?

- De Ryuko. Soy su hermano mayor y quiero saber algunas cosas ¿Por qué estáis tan disgustados? Sabíais que esto tenía que pasar.

- Es que es muy niña – gruñó su madre – Y muy tonta, no se entera de nada.

- ¿Sabéis que no sabe montar en bicicleta?

- ¿Y eso a que viene ahora? – gruñó la madre.

- Kaito y yo si sabemos y seguramente sus amigos también pero ella no ¿Sabes por qué?

- Porque siempre le ha dado miedo, siempre ha sido una miedosa. Si no hubiese sido tan miedosa sabría pero cada vez que iba a subirse a una bicicleta se ponía a llorar.

- ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque vosotros la asustasteis. Siempre le decíais que era una patosa y que se iba a caer y no queríais comprarle una.

- Porque le daba miedo subirte en las bicicletas ¿Cómo íbamos a comprarle una?

- Pero le daba miedo porque vosotros le decíais que no iba a saber y que se iba a caer y que se haría daño.

- Siempre ha sido una miedosa – volvió a gruñir la madre – Tenía miedo de caerse y no se atrevía.

- Pero Kaito y yo sabíamos ir en bici ¿Sabes cómo aprendimos?

- Supongo que cayéndoos, sobretodo Kaito.

- Eso es, nos caíamos, pero nos levantábamos y volvíamos a subirnos en la bicicleta, aunque nos cayésemos muchas veces volvíamos a hacerlo. Puede que nos hiciéramos heridas pero las heridas se curaron con el tiempo.

- ¿Ahora nos va a echar en cara que no sabe montar en bici? ¿Es que quiere una bicicleta?

- No lo entiendes – habló el padre – Lo que quiere decir es que nosotros nos preocupamos demasiado por ella. Es cierto, a mí me daba miedo que se cayese y no quise comprarla una bicicleta. Es verdad que muy valiente nunca fue pero nosotros no la alentamos a intentarlo, yo no la dejé ni intentarlo, me daba miedo que se cayese así que nunca la quise enseñar a subir en bici, siempre la protegí demasiado. No me gusta que salga con chicos, no tengo nada en particular contra ese chico, simplemente que ella es mi niña y no me gusta darme cuenta de que está creciendo y que un día terminará por querer seguir su propia vida, así que no puedo evitar que ese chico no me guste.

- Pero ella tiene que aprender aunque eso suponga caerse. En lugar de impedir que se subiese a una bicicleta para evitarle caídas y de meterle miedo, lo que teníais que haber hecho es enseñarla a pedalear y haber estado allí para levantarla cuando se cayese y curar sus heridas.

...

Gaara y Sasori bajaban del tejado de la casa de la abuela Chiyo. Abajo, al final de la escalera de mano estaban Hinata y Konan.

- ¿Ya habéis terminado? – preguntaba Hinata.

- Si, ya está todo – contestó Gaara - ¿Hay alguna cosa más que hacer?

- No, la abuela ha dicho que vayamos a dar una vuelta hasta la hora de comer.

- Bien, voy a cambiarme y ahora vengo.

Sasori sentía la mirada de Konan atravesándole, era evidente que a esa chica le pasaba algo, a saber que sería, lo mismo había discutido con Pain. Sintiéndose demasiado observado por la dura mirada de Konan cogió la escalera y empezó a plagarla.

- Yo guardo todo esto – le dijo a Gaara – No te preocupes.

Siguió con lo que estaba haciendo intentando ignorar a la chica.

- ¿Quieres algo? – le dijo al fin cargando la escalera.

- Si, hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

- ¿Sobre qué? ¿Es que Pain ha destrozado mi moto?

- No, tu moto está muy bien. Es sobre Sakura.

- ¿Qué quieres decirme de Sakura?

- Es que antes me ha pedido el móvil para buscar una cosa en internet, no es que yo quiera cotillear pero cuando me lo ha devuelto había dejado la página abierta.

- ¿Y eso es un pecado imperdonable?

- No, es solo que es esta página.

Konan le puso el móvil delante de la cara.

- Estupendo – dijo ignorándolo.

- ¿Quieres hacer el favor de mirarlo?

- ¿Es que ahora te ha dado por cotillear a tus amigos?

- Si, cuando implica que tengan problemas. Sasori, Sakura ha estado buscando información sobre una pastilla.

- ¿Y qué quieres que yo haga?

- Es sobre la píldora del día después ¿Sabes lo que es eso?

Ignorante no era, claro que lo sabía.

- ¿Habéis tenido relaciones sin protección? – inquirió Konan – Desde luego que no me lo esperaba de ti, bueno ni de ella, la verdad es que de ella no me imaginaba nada de eso ¿Cómo puedes haber sido tan inconsciente? ¿Es que te has vuelto tonto de pronto?

- No es eso, Konan, no es eso.

- ¿Ah no? De veras que me decepcionas mucho Sasori, esto no me extrañaría de Deidara ¿Pero de ti? Es que no me lo puedo creer, por más que lo intento me es muy difícil... Sasori, por favor, no solo por el peligro de embarazo si no por el riesgo a coger una enfermedad... que tú nunca has sido tan tonto.

- Que no es eso, Konan, que no es eso ¿Le has preguntado a Sakura?

- ¿Cómo le voy a preguntar a ella? ¿Qué le digo? "Oye guapa ¿te lo has hecho con mi amigo sin protección?" Además seguro que esto es culpa tuya porque ella parece...

- Si hubo protección – dijo sin mostrar interés – Ese no es el problema.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Es que Sakura...?

- Se rompió el condón, eso fue lo que pasó.

- ¿Qué se rompió el condón?

- Si, se rompió, debe ser que estaba caducado o no se... se rajó.

- ¿Qué se rajó?

- Si, se rajó y me di cuenta tarde.

- ¿Es que tienes una escarpia en la punta del nabo?

- Sabía que no tenía que decirte nada.

- Está bien, no me voy a reír de ti y de tu torpeza ¿Cuándo pasó eso?

- Déjalo Konan, no voy a hablar contigo de esas cosas.

Konan desistió de insistir, ya conocía ella a Sasori y sabía que no iba a decir nada más, ya bastante había hablado para ser él. Ahora le preocupaba más Sakura, se imaginaba la angustia que esa chica tenía que estar pasando, porque Sakura no parecía de esas que se olvidan de las cosas o que las ignoran, no la veía con pinta de estar tan tranquila, como si no pasase nada hasta el día en el que notase un retraso, que ojala no sucediese y todo fuese una mera anécdota. Pero no, seguro que Sakura estaba dándole vueltas, por eso estaba buscando información sobre esa píldora.

Después de guardar todos los materiales y herramientas que habían utilizado y lavarse, Sasori fue a buscar a Sakura a la cocina donde la encontró charlando alegremente con su abuela y haciendo algo que parecían magdalenas, sería las famosas magdalenas de la abuela Chiyo que se empeñaba en darle siempre que iba.

- Sakura ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo?

- Sí, claro.

- Es una cosa privada – añadió sin demostrar nerviosismo o algún tipo de alteración que hiciera sospechar que sucedía algo grave.

- Ahora vuelvo, abuela.

Chiyo sonrió y le hizo un gesto de aprobación, le estaba empezando a caer muy bien aquella chica, se la veía lista, espabilada y quería estudiar medicina, ser médico o enfermera, parecía una buena chica, justo la que Sasori necesitaba a su lado.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Sakura a Sasori intrigada.

- Oye... es sobre lo que pasó ayer... es que he estado pensando.

- ¿El qué? – se alarmó, a saber que sería lo que querría decirle, lo mismo pensaba de ella algo raro.

- ¿Estás muy preocupada por lo que pasó? Me refiero a lo de que se rompiese.

- Ah, es eso... pues mira sí, estoy muy preocupada., de pronto me he asustado mucho. Sasori esto es... es grave, he estado toda la noche dándole vueltas y me ha entrado el pánico.

- Bueno, ya lo hablamos ayer, esta tarde, cuando volvamos a Konoha vamos al hospital y ya está, pedimos esa maldita pastilla.

- Pero es que tú lo dices tan tranquilo y yo no puedo tranquilizarme, tengo miedo de que sea demasiado tarde y... ¿Es que a ti ya te ha pasado antes?

- No, no me ha pasado antes pero es muy difícil que te quedes embarazada, se rompió pero... es que no es tan fácil.

- Ya, pues eso díselo tú a Akane. Mira puede que no sea nada, como tú dices, pero yo no puedo estar con esta angustia hasta que me venga la regla.

- Tranquilízate, ya te dije que cuando lleguemos a Konoha te acompaño al hospital.

- ¿Y si no me la dan? ¿Y si piden la autorización de mis padres?

- Perdón, perdón – habló de improviso Konan sobresaltándoles – Lo siento yo no quería escuchar es que iba a... lo siento, esto no es asunto mío, ya lo sé pero... creo que tengo una solución.

- ¿Qué solución? – preguntó ansiosa Sakura.

- A lo mejor no te gusta.

- Konan, habla – apremió Sasori.

- Se de alguien que puede conseguir una receta, solo habría que ir a una farmacia y cómprala.

- ¿Una receta? – interrogó Sasori.

- Pero claro, costaría dinero.

- ¿Kakuzu? ¿Te refieres a él? No quiero tener nada que ver con ese usurero, solo me faltaba que me tuviera cogido por las pelotas. La única solución es esperar a llegar a Konoha e ir al hospital, si quieres, tú y yo, Sakura, nos marchamos en cuanto comamos.

- También hay un hospital en el puedo de aquí al lado – habló Konan.

- Pero aun así – indicó Sasori – Deberíamos ir hasta la estación y coger un tren y no sabemos cada cuanto hay trenes y luego habría que volver... es mejor irnos después de comer a Konoha y ya.

- Pero si la llevas en tu moto llegarás enseguida ¿Cuánto puedes tardar? ¿Media hora? Por carretera está muy cerca, este verano íbamos andando y no tardábamos nada, yo creo que en moto te pones allí antes de que te des cuenta. Vamos, le digo a la abuela que habéis ido a dar una vuelta, yo creo que para la hora de la comida ya estáis aquí.

Sakura miró expectante a Sasori, no parecía mala idea.

- El problema es que yo no sé conducir motos.

- Es verdad, olvidaba que la abuela te la regaló sin consultarte. Bueno pues puede llevarla Pain ¿Es que no te fías de Pain? ¿Tú te fías de Pain, Sakura?

- Hombre yo creo que puede ser una idea pero no quiero molestarle.

- No le vas a molestar porque está deseando coger la moto y conducirla ¿Es que no se lo has notado?

- ¿Pero él puede conducir motos?

- Pues claro que sí, si tiene una moto ¿Nunca se la has visto?

- Si, si, es cierto, no me acordaba.

- Aun así – intervino Sasori – No sé yo si les va a dar tiempo, tienen que ir, esperar en el hospital a que les atiendan y volver. Lo mismo se les hace tarde. Ya vamos a dejar este tema.

...

Shikamaru observaba a Akane cambiándole el pañal al pequeño Tobio, era curioso darse cuenta como de pronto esa imagen había cambiado completamente de significado. Nunca había visto a Akane cambiar unos pañales pero si hace unos meses alguien le hubiera dicho que se lo imaginase seguramente habría dicho que eso era muy problemático y que no veía nada interesante en algo así, incluso demostraría bastante rechazo, sin embargo en esos momentos se le antojaba algo tierno, sería porque inconscientemente lo relacionaba con el hecho de que dentro de pocos meses iba a ser padre y seguramente vería esa escena muchas veces, bueno, seguramente le tocaría a él hacerla.

También había descubierto que Akane era muy cantarina y que debía saberse todas las canciones de las películas de dibujos animados porque anoche dio un pequeño concierto para los niños, primero bailando con ellos y luego para dormirles ¿Le esperarían conciertos como ese muy a menudo?

- Tienes que decirle a tu mamá – hablaba Akane con el pequeño – que tiene que quitarte ya los pañales, que te enseñe a hacer pis como los mayores porque va a llegar el invierno y ya no te los quitará, porque le dará pereza.

- ¿Eres consciente de que hablas con un niño que no se está enterando de nada, calabacita?

- Ya lo sé, no soy tan tonta, pero me gusta hablar con los niños y decir lo que pienso. Dicen que el sonido de la voz les hace sentirse seguros.

- Se te da muy bien eso de cambiar pañales.

- No creas, me estoy muriendo de asco y de ganas de vomitar.

- Para decir que no te gustan los niños tienes mucha maña con ellos.

- Y no me gustan, son pequeños, ruidosos, sucios... pero ya que hay que atenderlos pues se les tiene que atender bien, ellos no tienen la culpa de los problemas de sus padres.

Al final el niño se había quedado toda la noche allí, eso sí, a Akane le habían pagado por adelantado.

- ¿No crees que ahora tu hermanastra va a aprovecharse de ti y pedirte más veces que te quedes con el niño?

- Y yo conseguiré más dinero, así que ella verá si le compensa o no.

- ¡Shika! – se oía gritar a Kenta - ¡Ven, corre, ven!

- Mendokusei... voy a ver que quiere mi cuñadito.

- Bueno –dijo Akane terminando de vestir al pequeño – Esto ya está. Mira, justo a tiempo – añadió al oír el timbre – Esa debe ser tu madre.

Akane dejó al niño en el suelo y le cogió la manita. De camino a la puerta el timbre volvió a sonar.

- ¡Ya va! ¡Ya va! Mira, ahora viene con prisas.

Efectivamente era Irumi que cogió al niño en brazos muy efusivamente.

- Voy a por la bolsa – comentó Akane.

Fue hasta la habitación a por la bolsa que había llevado Irumi y cuando regresó a la puerta se quedó confundida al encontrar en ella, en lugar de a Irumi a ese hombre de pelo plateado y engominado.

- ¿Dónde está Irumi?

- Ha ido a llevar el mocoso al coche.

- ¿Ha pasado contigo la noche? Bueno, déjalo, eso a mí no me importa. Toma, llévale esto.

- Estaba yo pensando en que a ti te gusta mucho el dinero ¿Cuánto me cobrarías?

- No trabajo de niñera.

- No joder, no digo por cuidar a ese crio, digo por cuidarme a mí.

- Ya te lo he dicho. No trabajo de niñera – fue a cerrar la puerta pero el brazo de Hidan la detuvo.

- Joder te estoy hablando de negocios, sé que estás mal de dinero y yo puedo ofrecerte un gran negocio.

- No me interesan tus negocios.

- ¿Sabes cuánto pagan algunos por hacérselo con una puta preñada como tú?

- ¿Se ha llevado ya al niño? – se oía a Shikamaru acercándose.

- Mira, estás muy equivocado conmigo así que vete y déjame en paz.

Akane cerró rápidamente la puerta y se apoyó en ella mientras oía a Hidan decir al otro lado un montón de palabras a cual peor y algo sobre una maldición de Jashin.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, que ya por fin se han llevado al niño. Anda, vamos a preparar la comida, no creo que mi padre y mis hermanos tarden en llegar.

Shikamaru arqueó las cejas ¿Qué sería lo que había alterado tanto a Akane? Quizás había vuelto a discutir con su hermanastra.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Bien, hasta aquí el capítulo, en el siguiente, aparte de seguir con el problema de Sakura retomaremos a Neji, Kankuro y Kimimaro o al menos se intentará._

_Muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios. Siento si no he contestado algunos, ya he comentado que internet me va muy mal últimamente, estoy esperando a que reparen lo que tengan que reparar que dicen que ya va a ser pronto, pero que sepáis que os los agradezco mucho, de todo corazón._

_Nos veremos la semana que viene si no hay fuerzas en contra ¡Matta ne!_


	151. Nadie puede ser perfecto del todo

_Creía que en este capítulo iba a tener tiempo de poner a Kimimaro, Neji y algo de la comida en casa de los Senju pero parece ser que como siempre, me he enrollo demasiado explicando cosas y no ha podido ser pero espero que os guste igualmente, hay un poco de Jiraiya, Itachi, Kankuro, Ino y Temari, por cierto, la última escena incluye un flashback que en teoría debía haber puesto en su capítulo correspondiente pero que al pasarlo al ordenador me salte, seguramente a alguien le resulte de alguna forma conocida, bien, reconozco que aunque la escena tiene bastantes cambios tengo que dar las gracias a__** Nonahere**__ por dejar que sus escenas me sirviesen para inspirarme._

_Este capítulo quiero dedicárselo a __**Alberto Cantu**__, por ser algo así como Naruto... él sabe a lo que me refiero. Gracias._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Nadie puede ser perfecto del todo**

Dicen que cuando pierdes a la persona de la que estás enamorado de forma prematura y cruel, no por una simple ruptura, si no por causas trágicas, dicen que esa persona se convierte en el tesoro más preciado para quien se queda sufriendo su pérdida, que a veces, a esa persona se la pone en un pedestal muy alto, demasiado alto. Eso Jiraiya lo sabía muy bien.

Metió la llave en la cerradura de la puerta y abrió. Empujó la puerta con la mano en la que llevaba las llaves ya que la otra la tenía ocupada agarrando una percha de la que colgaba una funda cubre trajes dentro de la cual se apreciaba que había algo, seguramente un traje. Después de que la puerta se abrió se agachó y recogió del suelo un porta-zapatos de plástico.

Entró con dificultad en la casa, dejó con cuidado el traje encima del sofá y el porta-zapatos en el suelo, soltó las llaves de la casa sobre una pequeña mesa y se dirigió a una de las habitaciones.

Estaba en penumbra, en la cama se veía un bulto, era evidente que alguien estaba allí durmiendo. Jiraiya fue derecho hacia la ventana corrió las cortinas con un movimiento seco.

- Vamos princesa - dijo a la vez que tiraba de la cinta que hacía subir la persiana llenando con ese gesto toda la habitación de luz - Ya es hora de levantase.

- ¡Déjame en paz! - se oyó gruñir más que hablar una voz femenina proveniente del bulto que se tapaba la cara con la almohada.

- Vamos, no seas perezosa, levanta.

- ¿Pero por qué me torturas? - gritó Tsunade incorporándose aunque inmediatamente cerró los ojos fuertemente y volvió a dejarse caer - Por dios - habló mucho más bajo - Baja esa persiana.

- Vamos, vamos, que no tenemos mucho tiempo.

- ¡Muérete!

- Estás perdiendo facultades, princesa, antes tolerabas mejor el alcohol - se acercó hasta el armario de la habitación y lo abrió - A ver ¿qué vestido te vas a poner?

- ¿Por qué estás aquí? - preguntó incorporándose de nuevo con los ojos cerrados y llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

- Te prepararé café pero tendrás que tomártelo en la cocina, no pienso traértelo a la cama, con el mal genio que tienes serías capaz de tirármelo.

- Eso es poco comparado con lo que estoy pensando en hacerte.

- Ya lo sé. Por eso me mantengo a cierta distancia. Venga, ve a ducharte ¿Este vestido estará bien? - dijo sacando uno estampado del armario.

- ¿Para qué?

- ¿Para qué va a ser? Para la comida en casa de tu hermano.

- No, ese no está bien, saca el negro.

- ¿Cuál de ellos?

- El de tirantes.

- ¿No vas a pasar frio?

- Me va a estallar la cabeza, no estoy para pensar - habló levantándose de la cama.

Después de ducharse Tsunade fue a la cocina donde se encontró a Jiraiya llenando una taza de humeante café, el aroma de este llenaba toda la estancia.

- Es demasiado tarde ¿Por qué me has dejado dormir tanto? Deberías haberme despertado hace horas.

- Si claro ¿Acaso crees que no aprecio mi integridad física?

- Gracias por ocuparte de mí - dijo con voz cansada.

- Para eso están los amigos. Anda, tómate el café, yo voy a arreglarme.

- ¿A arreglarte?

- Claro, voy a ponerme elegante para la comida.

- ¿Qué comida? ¿No dirás que vas a ir a casa de Nawaki? - bramó llevándose inmediatamente las manos a la cabeza.

- Pues claro. Tu sobrina me ha invitado.

- ¿Mi sobrina? ¿Por qué ha hecho eso?

- Porque le caigo bien.

- Te lo advierto viejo pervertido, ni te acerques a ella.

Jiraiya le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y se marchó de la cocina. Mientras miraba la taza, Tsunade se recordó a sí misma la noche anterior bebiendo mientras se lamentaba de su suerte en aquel perdido bar.

_"..._

_- ¿Jiraiya? Soy Shizune, por favor tienes que venir a por ella, a mí no me hace caso._

_Tsunade miraba a su secretaria, no tenía ganas de discutir con ella, no tenía ganas de nada, solo de estar allí y beber, beber hasta olvidar todo, quien había sido y quien era... los recuerdos son como un virus, a veces creemos que nos hemos vacunado contra ellos pero no, que va, permanecen en estado latente dentro de nosotros y nos atacan cuando menos lo esperamos._

_No tardó en aparecer Jiraiya dispuesto a llevarla a su casa._

_- ¡No quiero ir a casa! - protestó - La noche es joven, vamos a buscar algún sitio donde divertirnos._

_- Vamos a casa Tsunade, necesitas descansar._

_- ¿Quién lo dice? ¿Tu? - hablaba de forma que evidenciaba todo el alcohol que había bebido - ¿Sabes que te digo? Que la vida es una mierda... ¿Por qué no vamos a casino? ¡Eh! ¡Esa es buena idea!_

_- Claro, me parece buena idea - asintió Jiraiya levantándola cogiéndola por la cintura - Como tú quieras, iremos donde tú quieras._

_- ¿De veras? - Tsunade puso un gesto de desconfianza - No me fio de ti, estás tramando algo... oye ¡Estás fuerte! No te conservas mal para tu edad._

_- ¿Qué te parece si buscamos otro sitio más privado para seguir bebiendo?_

_Tsunade empezó a reírse con una extraña risa entrecortada mientras golpeaba el pecho del hombre._

_- Eres un pervertido, siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás._

_- Tengo que intentarlo. Pásame la botella, voy a hacerte compañía._

_- Así me gusta ¡Brindemos! La noche es larga y yo quiero olvidarme de todo y pasármelo bien._

_- ¡Por nosotros! ¿Qué te parece si luego vamos a bailar?_

_- ¡Estupendo! Bebamos y bailemos._

_..."_

- Gracias por cuidar siempre de mí, Jiraiya - murmuró en voz baja Tsunade mirando el contenido de su taza, pensó que esa frase había quedado allí, tenía la necesidad de decirla pero no se atrevía a decírsela a él, quizás porque siempre le había rechazado, desde jóvenes, pensaba que no la iba a tomar en serio.

- Siempre cuidaré de ti - murmuró Jiraiya al otro lado de la puerta entreabierta, vestido con su elegante traje, sin atreverse a entrar.

Esperaría unos minutos más, no quería incomodarla, seguramente ella no quería que él escuchase esas palabras y él no la haría sentirse incómoda... como siempre permanecería a distancia.

...

- ¡Sasuke! - Mikoto se levantó al ver entrar a su hijo pequeño en el comedor y se acercó a él tendiéndole las manos - Ven, siéntate a mi lado que quiero hablar contigo.

- ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó confuso.

- Te has puesto muy elegante.

- Tu marido ha dicho que tengo que ir elegante.

- ¡No hables así de tu padre! - le dijo con gesto severo para inmediatamente suavizarlo - Sasuke tu padre solo quiere lo mejor para la familia.

- Si tú lo dices - contestó secamente.

- ¿Has pensado algo sobre la cita de ayer?

- Sí. He pensado que tanto Ino como yo aún somos muy jóvenes para comprometernos.

- Entonces ¿No te gustó?

- Mamá, es Ino, es compañera mía, la conozco desde que íbamos a primaria, me es muy raro pensar en casarme con ella. De todas formas no entiendo esta manía de papá de comprometerme ya, ni siquiera voy a la universidad.

- Lo que tu padre quiere es que te comprometas con la familia. Oye Sasuke, a mi dime la verdad ¿Estás enamorado?

- ¿A qué viene eso?

- Porque soy tu madre y no tienes que avergonzarte de nada, yo lo voy a comprender y...

- No estoy enamorado - la interrumpió bruscamente.

- De verdad que a mí me lo puedes decir yo...

- Que no lo estoy - volvió a interrumpirla con la misma brusquedad - Creí estarlo pero simplemente confundí mis sentimentos. Así que puedes ir haciéndole entender a papá que no me voy a enamorar de una chica solo por el hecho de que se parezca a otra, ya sabes a lo que me refiero, así que no sé porqué tengo que ir a esa comida en casa de los Senju, es a Itachi a quien han invitado. Además, a mí no me gusta esa chica y yo no le gusto a ella, es evidente que prefiere a Itachi, debería ser con él con quien hable papá y le diga todas esas cosas del deber familiar.

- ¿Y crees que no lo hace? Ahora mismo están hablando.

Fugaku e Itachi hacía ya años que no se entendían. Cuando Itachi nació, Fugaku se llenó de orgullo, era su primer hijo y un auténtico Uchiha. Él se había casado con Mikoto Uchiha, no eran parientes cercanos pero era una Uchiha auténtica y de la unión de dos Uchiha no iba a salir nada malo. Desde muy pequeño Itachi colmó las expectativas que su padre tenía de él, era un niño muy inteligente, más que el resto de los de su edad, enseguida destacó por la rapidez con la que aprendía cualquier cosa y el talento que demostraba.

Itachi era un niño curioso que asombraba a sus padres y a sus profesores. Aprendía deprisa y pronto los profesores se dieron cuenta de que necesitaba más conocimientos, Fugaku nunca olvidaría el orgullo que sintió cuando fue a hablar con la profesora de primero, cuando Itachi solo contaba 6 años y esta le explicaba lo adelantado que estaba y la facilidad que demostraba para las matemáticas, para la comprensión lectora y para lo que fuera que le enseñasen.

Todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo con la idea de que a Itachi los conocimientos que recibía no eran los suficientes para su capacidad, así que comenzaron a ir subiéndole de cursos aunque Mikoto siempre fue de la opinión que eso era agobiarle demasiado y que un niño debía ser siempre un niño, hacer cosas de niños y relacionarse con niños de su edad, por eso no dejó que a su segundo hijo, Sasuke, a pesar de demostrar también desde pequeño mucha inteligencia, le sucediese lo mismo.

Fue la primera vez que Mikoto y Fugaku discutieron y al final ganó Mikoto porque según ella, él ya había hecho con Itachi lo que deseaba, con lo cual no estaba de acuerdo, así que ella se ocuparía de la educación de Sasuke.

Pero Itachi falló a Fugaku. De repente su hijo, el Uchiha del que se sentía tan orgulloso, comenzó a cambiar y a distanciarse y un día dijo que no estaba de acuerdo con la vida "programada" por su padre. No quería ser el mejor, solo quería vivir de acuerdo a sus decisiones, no le gustaban los negocios de los Uchiha y, entre otras cosas, no quería casarse solo por honrar a la familia... quería ser, decía, "libre".

Al principio Fugaku no se lo tomó en serio, pensó que sería la típica crisis de los adolescentes pero no, Itachi no parecía ceder y una gran brecha empezó a abrirse entre padre e hijo.

Ahora le tenía delante de él y seguí sin comprenderle. No solo es que no quisiese comportarse como un Uchiha es que no le parecía "apropiado" que obligase a Sasuke a comprometerse solo por satisfacer sus delirios de grandeza.

- No se trata, padre - decía Itachi frente a él - de que sea malo o bueno, se trata de que Sasuke tiene derecho a decidir lo que desea hacer, si él quiere aceptar ese compromiso por mi estupendo, pero que sea él quien lo decida.

Tampoco entendía Fugaku porqué Itachi era tan reacio a los matrimonios por conveniencia cuando evidentemente eran lo mejor, más lógico y apropiado. Él mismo se había casado con su mujer después de elegirla entre un grupo de candidatas y después de varias citas, habían sido emparejados por una persona que les conocía a ambos y sabía lo que los dos necesitaban y no se había equivocado. El amor era algo muy serio, algo que nace con el tiempo y que necesita de muchas cosas a parte de una atracción física. El matrimonio es, para Fugaku, una asociación que beneficia a ambas partes y en la que ambas partes colaboran para su éxito y para el bien de la sociedad.

...

Kankuro estaba pasando el fin de semana en su casa en soledad, tanto Temari como Gaara se habían marchado y no es que le importase, para nada, se sentía muy bien. Al principio le pareció un poco extraño porque ellos se iban y él se quedaba y puede que fuera la primera vez que tenía la casa enteramente para él durante tanto tiempo y era... una sensación nueva. Es que Temari se había marchado ella sola a pasar el fin de semana en casa de una familia que no conocía, bueno ella no les conocía demasiado, era lo que pensaba Kankuro, si al menos fuese Shikamaru sería otra cosa, pero su hermana ya era mayor y no debía preocuparse por ella y Gaara se había ido a ver a la abuela Chiyo.

Si, era una sensación nueva. Siempre, desde que recordaba, pero sobre todo después del fallecimiento de su padre, había estado pendiente de sus hermanos pero ahora por fin podía simplemente relajarse y pensar solo en sí mismo. Gaara ya no era el niño emocionalmente inestable por el que siempre se preocupaba y que temía se descontrolase, no, Gaara era perfectamente capaz de controlarse. De pequeño Gaara reaccionaba muy violentamente, tanto decirle que era una especie de monstruo y que por su culpa había muerto su madre añadido al aislamiento en el que le mantenía su padre había conseguido llegar a trastornarle hasta el punto de creerse que realmente era un monstruo, pero ahora no, ahora Gaara era una persona tranquila y equilibrada como había demostrado al recibir aquella caja llena de cosas de su tío, aunque había algo que alertaba a Kankuro, no sabía muy bien el qué pero fuera lo que fuese se daba cuenta de que Gaara ya sabía manejar su vida y él no podía, ni debía, agobiarle con una excesiva sobreprotección.

En cuanto a Temari, esta había avanzado muchísimo, por fin su subconsciente se había liberado, había dejado de mantener esos desagradables y dolorosos recuerdos encerrados en algún lugar de su mente donde los ignoraba aunque seguían dañándola y ahora los había liberado, aceptado y los manejaba Kankuro se daba cuenta de que su papel de hermano protector quedaba un poco exagerado.

Así que estaba solo y sin preocuparse por sus hermanos, seguro que estarían bien ¿Y qué hacía con esa libertad? Si esto le hubiese pasado el año anterior o simplemente hace unos meses seguro que se le habrían ocurrido muchas cosas pero solo le interesaba una cosa: invitar a Sumire a pasar un rato, tampoco es que quisiera algo como tener sexo con ella, que no, tampoco es que no quisiera, como pensar lo pensaba, no lo podía evitar, pero que no, la idea era excitante pero no veía a Sumire como una chica dispuesta a esas cosas, así que él se conformaba con pasar un rato agradable con ella y si acaso llegar a besarla... cada vez que pensaba eso esperaba recibir un capón de Jisei... tanto golpe estaba empezando a afectarle seguro, si ya lo decía él, le iba a causar un aneurisma cerebral o algo malo.

Pero sus planes no habían salido para nada como él pensaba. El sábado lo pasó por la mañana repasando informes con Baki, le había tocado, algún hermano tenía que hacerlo y esta vez le tocó a él y por la tarde Sumire quiso ir con sus amigos, él la invitó a ver una película en su casa pero ella le miró con esos ojazos que siempre ponía diciendo que iban a pasárselo genial y claro, a esos ojazos no era capaz de negarles nada.

Ahora estaba preparándolo todo, Sumire le había dicho que ya que estaba solito a ella le daba penilla y que iba a ir a comer con él el domingo... no había nada como despertar el instinto "maternal" de una chica. Hubiese querido ir él mismo a recogerla a su casa y aprovechar para dar una vuelta pero Sumire no le dejó ni hablar, ella enseguida se lo planeó todo, él esperaría en casita tranquilito y ella llevaría la comida y no había nada más que hablar.

En cuanto sonó el timbre Kankuro acudió a abrir la puerta esperando encontrar la carita sonriente de Sumire al otro lado y la encontró, la de Sumire, Ten-Ten, Kiba, Shiho y Lee.

- Ah... hola - dijo algo perplejo.

- Venimos todos a comer contigo - habló Ten-Ten remarcando ese "todos" - Que suerte que tienes ¿A que si? Ya no comerás solito.

- Sí, tengo mucha suerte - contestó viéndoles entrar, aquello no era el plan que tenía en mente, desde luego.

- ¡Va a ser genial! - exclamaba Lee de forma exagerada, como era habitual en él - ¡Comeremos como camaradas!

- Hemos traído pollo - comentaba Sumire - ¿A ti que te gusta más? ¿La pechuga o el muslito?

- Las alitas - decía Ten-Ten sin dejar hablar a Kankuro y mirándole sonriendo de forma que al chico casi le daba miedo - Kankuro prefiere las alitas ¿A que si?

- Además estamos de celebración - añadía Kiba - Lee y Shiho están saliendo ¿Qué te parece?

- ¿Estáis saliendo? ¡Pero eso es estupendo!

- ¿A que si? - volvía a exclamar Lee acercándose demasiado a Kankuro para su gusto - ¡Estoy en plena efervescencia de mi hermosa juventud!

- ¿Qué? - volvía a hablarle Ten-Ten - ¿A que no esperabas tanta gente, fiera?

- Ya dije que teníamos que haberle preguntado - confirmaba Shiho - A lo mejor te estamos molestando.

- No, que va, que va, dicen que cuanta más gente, mejor. La cocina está por allá, por si os interesa.

- Eso es lo que yo siempre digo, cuanta más gente mejor - sentenció Sumire.

Apenas acababa de cerrar la puerta cuando volvieron a llamar.

- ¿Esperas a alguien más? - preguntó Lee.

- No, que yo sepa.

Kankuro abrió y allí estaba Matsuri, mirándole con cara de cachorrillo abandonado.

- Hola Matsuri ¿Te pasa algo?

- No, solo venía a ver si estaba Gaara.

- Bueno es que Gaara se ha marchado a casa de la abuela Chiyo.

- Ya... era por si había vuelto...

- Temari tampoco está, se fue a pasar el fin de semana por ahí.

- ¿Y tampoco ha regresado aún?... Vaya, veo que tienes visita.

- Anda pasa, son unos compañeros que han venido a comer, si quieres puedes apuntarte.

- No, no, que va, ya me voy.

- Anda pasa - la cogió del brazo y la obligó a entrar, no sabía porqué lo había hecho pero sabía que era lo que la chica quería - Chicos, tenemos visita.

No es que Matsuri le cayese bien o mal, en realidad nunca se lo había planteado, a veces le caía bien y a veces no tanto, todo dependía de como de empalagosa o tontita se comportase.

- ¡Hola Matsuri! - la saludó alegre Sumire - Ven, ven, pasa a ayudarnos.

¿Ahora que le pasaría a Matsuri? Parecía que encajaba mal en Konoha, que no llega a integrarse del todo, desde que estaba allí frecuentaba mucho la casa de los hermanos Sabaku, Kankuro suponía que porque le gustaba Gaara o porque Temari era amable con ella, como una hermana mayor ¿Pero por qué venia si sabía que no estaban ninguno de ellos? Desde luego por él no era, siempre había demostrado lo mal que le caía a esa chica.

...

La cita que Ino había tenido con Sasuke el día anterior no era un tema de esos que pasan desapercibidos, había generado demasiada expectación y por supuesto a Stella y Kikyo, como buenas amigas que se consideraban de Ino, les faltó tiempo al día siguiente para ir a buscar a esta y que les contara con todo detalle como había sido tal cita.

Ino disfrutaba contándolo. Empezando por los detalles de su kimono y su peinado no se dejó nada por relatar. Como iba vestido Sasuke, su madre, su padre y su hermano, sobretodo no había que olvidar que a estas chicas Itachi les parecía uno de los hombres más atractivos que había por el mundo y por supuesto merecía una buena descripción.

Donde fueron, como se sentaron, que pidieron, de que hablaron, que gestos hacía Sasuke... todo, había que contarlo todo.

Se habían sentado en uno de los bancos de lo que algunos de los amigos de Ino llamaban "el parque de los pijos" y es que era un pequeño parque que había en la zona residencial de la ciudad donde, se comentaba, que vivían los "ricos" o también los más agobiados pagando hipoteca, todo dependía de las circunstancias.

Aprovechando que sus acompañantes fueron a saludar a una pareja que debía ser conocida suya, Ino llamó a Sakura.

Ino podía ser muchas cosas, puede que pareciese siempre superficial y egoísta o caprichosa y ella ya no sabía si lo era o no pero lo que si sabía es que ella era una buena amiga, al menos así se consideraba. Y era cierto, a Ino sus amigos le importaban mucho, ya sabía ella que últimamente daba una imagen más despegada pero ella en el fondo seguía siendo la Ino de siempre.

Estaba muy preocupada por Sakura, en esos momentos se le olvidó esa especie de competición que tenía con ella sobre quien conseguiría novio antes o esa envidia que le daba ver que su amiga tenía un chico a su lado y ella no, en esos momentos solo recordaba que Sakura era su amiga, no quería llamarla para reírse de ella diciéndole _"Eh, frente de marquesina ¿quién ha tenido una cita con Sasuke?", _ahora solo pensaba en la angustia que Sakura debería estar pasando, conociéndola como la conocía seguro que se sentiría muy mal.

- ¿Sakura? ¿Cómo te encuentras?

_- No si estoy bien, solo que me gustaría poder ir a que me dieran esa pastilla ya de una vez, es que me da miedo que el tiempo pase y no funcione bien._

- ¿No hay ningún centro de planificación allí?

_- Por aquí no hay nada, Ino, esto está en mitad de la montaña._

- Pero habrá un pueblo cerca, digo yo.

_- Si pero no tiene de eso. Estoy deseando llegar a Konoha y a ver si hay suerte y en el hospital me la dan sin pedirme autorización de mis padres._

- Vale, vale, ya sabes, respira, cuenta 8 mientras inspiras y 4 mientras expiras y no lo piensen más, todo va a ir bien.

Cuando Stella y Kikyo regresaron Ino acababa de colgar su móvil.

- ¿Ha pasado algo malo? - se interesó Stella.

- Estoy preocupada por una amiga, es que... bueno es una tontería pero yo es que sé que es una exagerada.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le pasa? - insistió Stella.

- Es que ayer estuvo con su novio y... se le ha roto un condón.

- ¡Menuda guarrada! - exclamó Kikyo.

- Bueno pero eso no para nada - intervino Stella - Va a un centro de planificación y le dan la pastilla del día después y ya.

- Son cosas que a veces pasan - añadió Kikyo - Los chicos se meten los condones en las carteras y ese no es un lugar adecuado, se deterioran.

- Eso sin contar que a saber desde cuando lo lleva ahí metido - rió Stella - Que ellos se los meten "por si acaso" y ese "por si acaso" puede suceder años después de lo previsto.

Ambas chicas rieron con ganas, Ino sonrió, querría reír pero es que pensaba que era su amiga la que estaba en ese apuro y ya no le hacía gracia.

- Pero es domingo - dijo de pronto alarmada Kikyo - No sé yo si estará abierto el centro de planificación.

- Ah pues no se - contestó Stella - ¿Es que cierran? Pues muy mal, deberían hacer guardias, los fines de semana es cuando más se descontrola la gente. Bueno pero puede ir al hospital y ya.

- Lo que pasa es que no está en Konoha - explicó Ino - Y claro, tiene miedo de que pase el tiempo y tenga poca eficacia.

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! - exclamó Kikyo - Yo ya se quién es esa chica.

- Y yo, y yo - sonrió Stella.

Ino empezó a ponerse nerviosa ¿Cómo podía ser tan bocazas?

- ¿Sakura, Hinata o Konan? - preguntó Kikyo.

- Tiene que ser la del pelo rosa - afirmó Stella - Seguro.

- No, no ¿Pero que estáis diciendo? - Ino trató de parecer hasta divertida, como si le hiciera gracia la confusión - ¡Anda que no tenéis imaginación!

- Chica, has dicho que no está en Konoha y sabemos que Sakura, Hinata y Konan se han ido - explicó Stella - Konan no va a ser, no iba a llamarte a ti, seguro que si tiene uno de esos problemas no te llama precisamente a ti.

- Y la princesa Hyuuga no tiene pinta de tener esos problemas - añadió sonriendo con malicia Kikyo - Además Sakura era tu mejor amiga ¿no?

- ¡Ay dios! - Ino se llevó las mano a la cara - Por favor no le digáis que se me ha escapado, por favor.

- Tranquila, nosotras no vamos a decir nada - sonrió Stella - Mira tú con la cabeza de chicle que calladito se lo tenía.

- Bueno, es que está con Sasori, ya sabes como es Sasori - habló Kikyo.

- Pues dile que no se preocupe, llámala y dile que deje de estar preocupada - dijo muy segura Stella.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque yo sé quién nos puede conseguir una pastilla hoy mismo.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Quién?

- Tobi - contestó Kikyo - Tobi puede conseguir cualquier pastilla que necesites. A mí me ha conseguido alguna vez esa pastilla.

- ¿Qué? - Ino cada vez estaba más alucinada con todo aquello.

- Y a mí - añadió Stella.

- ¿Qué vosotras...? ¿Que Tobi...?

- Pues claro, las cobra un poco caras, las cosas como son, pero bueno, tú ya sabías que Tobi consigue pastillas, tu misma le has pedido pastillas para adelgazar ¿o no?

- Si... o sea, yo sé que Tobi consigue pastillas pero... ¿Eso es bueno? Quiero decir... ¿Son... eficaces?

- Pues claro que sí, son iguales que las de la farmacia, bueno son las de la farmacia - respondió Kikyo.

- No lo entiendo.

- No hay nada que entender ¿Sakura quiere esa pastilla o no? - dijo sacando su móvil.

- ¿Y qué hay que pagarle a Tobi?

- De eso ya hablaríamos luego ¿Le llamo o no?

...

El restaurante de la hermana de Shikato era pequeño pero muy acogedor, decorado de forma rústica tenía un ambiente hogareño, como de una pequeña casita de madera. Según se entraba en él se veía un pequeño bar con solo tres o cuatro mesas pero había unas escaleras que llevaban a lo que era el comedor. Temari se asombró al ver que el bar estaba repleto de gente. Shikato la cogió de la mano y la llevó hasta la barra.

- Hola Kenji - llamó la atención de un hombre de mediana edad.

- ¡Shikato! - dijo el hombre al verle - ¡Ya era hora que te pasaras por aquí! No salgo a saludarte porque tengo mucho trabajo.

- Tranquilo ¿Dónde está mi hermana?

- Está preparando el comedor.

- Voy a pasar a verla.

- Vale, luego nos vemos.

Shikato hizo un gesto de despedida y señaló a Temari las escaleras que bajaban.

- El comedor está abajo - dijo - Vamos.

El comedor era más amplio de lo que al ver el bar parecía que iba a ser. Las mesas tenía todas manteles blancos impolutos y algunas mesas ya tenían colocados los cubiertos, una mujer joven, no llegaba a tener los 30 años, alta, delgada, de pelo moreno y muy corto estaba ocupándose de ello, al oír como bajaba alguien levantó la vista y dejó lo que estaba haciendo para acercarse sonriente a Shikato.

- ¡Pero mira quien es! ¡El hermano pequeño desaparecido!

- Anda que no eres tu exagerada.

- Nunca te pasas por aquí a ver a tu hermana, sinvergüenza, anda, dame un abrazo.

Al verla de cerca Temari pudo comprobar que era una mujer muy guapa, con unos preciosos y vivaracho ojos verdes.

- ¿Es esta tu novia? Mamá me ha dicho que habías traído a una chica.

- He traído a una chica pero no es mi novia, solo estamos empezando a conocernos.

- ¡Ah, pillín! - dijo dándole un sonoro golpe en el trasero - Tu siempre igual.

- Temari te presento a mi hermana mayor, Tsubaki. Hermana, esta es Temari Sabaku.

- Encantada de conocerte - dijo sonriente la mujer ofreciéndole la mano.

- Lo mismo digo - contestó Temari estrechando su mano y comprobando que tenía unas manos suaves y cálidas.

- Es guapa - dijo Tsubaki a su hermano abrazándose a él - Muy guapa, me gusta.

- Pero es mía.

- ¿Tienes miedo a que te la quite? - rió - Ahora entiendo porqué te has mudado a Konoha, me parece que no ha sido para ayudar al primo. Por cierto ¿Cómo está la pequeña calabaza?

- Bien, poniéndose gordita.

- Tienes que decirle que estamos deseando que venga por aquí, le estoy haciendo una cuna para los niños. Perdona Temari, estoy siendo muy maleducada, venid, vamos a sentarnos un poco ¿Vais a comer aquí?

- Esa es la idea.

- Estupendo, le diré a Aoi que se esmere en la cocina ¿Tú también vas a la Universidad? - preguntó a Temari.

- No, yo aún no, ya me gustaría.

Estuvieron hablando un rato de diversos temas incluso siguieron hablando mientras Tsubaki terminaba de colocar todas las mesas, hasta que tuvo que marcharse para continuar con los preparativos pero prometiendo que tomaría un café con ellos después de comer.

- Es simpática tu hermana - le dijo - Y muy guapa.

- Sí que es guapa ¿verdad? Ha ganado varios premios pero no le gusta que se lo digan. Parece que le has caído bien.

- A mi ella también. Perdona ¿Me podrías decir dónde están los aseos?

- Ah claro, mira, sube y a la derecha verás un pasillo, pues la primera puerta.

- Vale, ahora vuelvo - se levantó de su asiento.

- Espera - Temari se detuvo y Shikato se incorporó para darle un pequeño beso - Ya te puedes ir, es que me apetecía, no sé.

Mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras Temari se miró las botas de montaña que llevaba puestas, aún seguía con ellas, se las puso para ir a las aguas termales y claro, no se había llevado calzado de repuesto así que aún las llevaba, pensó si resultaban apropiadas para el restaurante, a lo mejor eran poco elegantes aunque no parecía un sitio de esos donde te piden vestir de etiqueta.

Mientras se miraba las botas se recordó a sí misma la noche anterior, mientras caminaba siguiendo a Shikato por el bosque.

"...

_Iba anocheciendo poco a poco y casi cuando el sol estaba a punto de desaparecer llegaron a lo que parecía ser una zona llena de algo parecido a estanques no muy grandes, todos ellos con las orillas bordeadas con piedras bastante grandes que, evidentemente, habían sido colocadas por alguien._

_- ¿Es aquí?_

_- Si, aquí es ¿Te decepciona?_

_- Creí que serían más grandes._

_- Te dije que no era muy grande. Lo que esto tiene de bueno es que puedes coger una pala y cavarte tu propio e individual baño termal, es más trabajoso pero también da más satisfacciones. Y ahora - dijo quitándose los pantalones - Vamos a relajarnos un poco._

_Temari le observó mientras se quitaba la ropa, había que reconocer que el chico tenía bastantes cualidades ocultas debajo de la ropa, de eso ya se había dado cuenta pero no estaba mal recrearse en la visa. Shikato sacó de la mochila unas bolsas y dos pequeñas botellas que dejó en el borde, entró en uno de los baños y se sentó._

_- Venga ¿No eres tu tan decidida?_

_Temari sonrió y se quitó la ropa hasta quedar con un pequeño bikini negro. Ahora era Shikato el que parecía recrearse observando a la chica y tenía que reconocer que ese bikini le quedaba muy bien. Se levantó para ayudarla, ella acepto su mano y entro lentamente, cuando sintió el agua caliente en su cuerpo lanzó un gemido de satisfacción._

_- Vaya, como ha sonado eso - sonrió malicioso._

_- Se siente uno divinamente - dijo sumergiéndose para luego sentarse al lado de Shikato - Está muy caliente._

_- A 40º, al principio quema pero al rato y después de lo que has trabajado creo que te sentará genial._

_- De maravilla - dijo Temari cerrando los ojos y relajándose completamente._

_- Y si encima estás en buena compañía mejor que mejor ¿Te apetece beber?_

_- ¿Qué es?_

_- Tú bebe a ver qué te parece._

_- Eres un encanto, siempre estás en todo ¿Tiene alcohol?_

_- ¿Te asustaría que así fuera?_

_- No, sabes que no pero tampoco quiero emborracharme, no me gusta perder el control de mis actos._

_- Tranquila, no creo que te vayas a emborrachar, no tenemos tanto y además es muy suave._

_- Humh - dijo tras probarlo - Está ácido, me encanta._

_- Y también tenemos algo para picar - cogió una de las bolsas- Aunque en realidad yo pensaba picar otra cosa._

_- ¿El qué?_

_- Adivina - sonrió de forma pícara._

_Temari cerró los ojos al ver como su rostro se aproximaba a él, sintió la caricia de su aliento en los labios y los entreabrió, era inútil que se resistiese si estaba deseando besarle._

_..."_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Pues esto ha sido todo, a ver si es posible que en el siguiente ya pueda poner a Kimimaro, Naruto y la comida en casa de los Senju._

_Muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios y también muchas gracias a todos los que no comentan pero que siempre me apoyan._

_Si no hay inconvenientes nos veremos la semana que viene ¡Mata no!_


	152. Acuerdos y pactos

_Vamos con el capítulo. Seguiremos con la conversación entre Ino y Stella, intentaremos ir conociendo un poco más a Ayesa y sus planes y Sasuke e Itachi tendrán una conversación que influirá en acontecimientos posteriores, aunque quizás lo más importante es el acuerdo entre Kimimaro y Sai._

_Espero que os guste._

_Quiero dedicar este capítulo a la simpática **Michi**__. Muchas gracias por leer._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Acuerdos y pactos**

Ino estaba cada vez más nerviosa, ahora se daba cuenta de lo bocazas que había sido ¿Pero cómo podía ser tan bocazas? En su defensa tenía que decir que estaba muy preocupada por su amiga y que por eso no había pensado bien lo que decía, ella solo quería tener una respuesta y no se dio cuenta de con quien estaba hablando, que tampoco tenía tanta confianza con ellas y menos aún Sakura ¿Y si ahora se enfadaba Sakura con ella? O lo que era peor ¿Y si lo largaban por ahí? Pues sí, lo único que le faltaba, no había bastante con haber estropeado la vida a Chouji que ahora iba a fastidiar la de Sakura, menuda amiga que estaba hecha.

Ahora lo que debería hacer es parar a Stella porque la chica estaba de lo más embalada llamando a Tobi. Debería decirle que no, que no se molestase, que era un malentendido o...

- Ya está - la sorprendió Stella sonriendo mientras apagaba el teléfono - Tobi ha dicho que no hay problema. Esta tarde las podemos tener.

Ino se quedó mirándola con la boca abierta ¿cuándo había llamado a Tobi? Estaba tan enfrascada en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de nada.

- ¿Ya le has llamado? - preguntó asustada - Pero no hacía falta que lo hicieras, si esto es tontería mía, si lo mismo son cosas que yo he supuesto, es que tengo mucha imaginación.

- Tranquila, tranquila - volvió a sonreír Stella - Que esto de entre nosotras no va a salir.

- No, si lo que pasa es que yo soy muy fantasiosa.

- Ino - habló Kikyo - Que no se lo vamos a decir a nadie.

- ¿De veras has pensado que nosotras vamos a ir largando por ahí que tu amiga lo ha hecho con Sasori? ¡Por favor! ¡Que no somos crías! ¿Qué íbamos a sacar hablando de ella?

- Pues no se, la verdad - contestó confusa Ino, en cierta forma tenían razón ¿qué iban a sacar ellas? ¿Reírse de Sakura? No parecía muy lógico.

- ¿De veras crees que intentaríamos reírnos de ella o algo así? - preguntó indignada Kikyo - No me lo puedo creer, que además Sasori es nuestro amigo ¿Le íbamos a hacer eso a Sasori?

- Por favor, Ino - repitió Stella - Que a nosotras nos ha pasado alguna vez y sabemos el mal rato que se pasa.

- ¿Os ha pasado?

- Bueno a mí no se me ha roto ningún preservativo - afirmó Stella - Pero si a veces se me ha "olvidado", ya sabes, las prisas.

Ino la miró con la boca abierta.

- Bueno tampoco tantas veces - agregó Kikyo - Yo solo una vez.

- No me lo puedo creer - murmuró Ino.

- Chica, a veces bebes un poco o tomas un poco de algo, te pones contenta y no te paras a pensar, luego cuando vuelves en ti pues eso, te llevas los sustos que te llevas.

- Es que no me lo puedo creer - repetía Ino.

- ¿Es que a ti nunca te ha pasado que te has embalado y ya no podías parar? - preguntó perpleja Stella.

- No, a mí no.

- Pues mira qué suerte que tienes - añadió Kikyo - Pero te puede pasar, no lo olvides.

Stella se quedó mirando a Ino que se había puesto repentinamente colorada.

- ¿Es que tú no lo has hecho nunca? - la interrogó, Ino no contestó - ¿Aún eres virgen?

- ¿De veras que no lo has hecho nunca? - inquirió también Kikyo.

- Pues no... no lo he hecho nunca ¿Vosotras si?

- ¿Nos estás tomando el pelo? - rió Stella - Vamos Ino, que somos amigas y has salido con muchos chicos.

- Si pero yo... o sea... nunca he llegado tan lejos.

- ¿Ni siquiera con ese de tu clase tan mono con el que saliste este verano?

- ¿Ni Deidara? Mira que Deidaaaaara...

- No... o sea yo he hecho muchas cosas pero nunca...

- De Deidara me lo creo - comentó Stella - ¿No ves que está con esa mierda que toma? A ese no se le levanta, he oído que disminuye la libido.

- Ya decía yo que le veía muy raro últimamente.

- ¿Pero vosotras...? - empezó a preguntar Ino.

- La rara eres tú - rió Kikyo - Chica, debes ser la última virgen del instituto.

- No creas - añadió Stella - Alguna otra tiene que haber, ya sabes de esas que no ligan ni queriendo, lo que me extraña es que tú, Ino, con lo guapa que eres y el éxito que tienes aún no hayas hecho nada ¡Pero si hasta lo ha hecho la pava de Sakura! Que mira que parece pavilla.

- Bueno es que yo siempre pensé que... debía encontrar a la persona ideal.

- ¡Mira que eres antigua, chica! - rió Kikyo - Pues es un problema, yo que tú lo solucionaba.

- ¿Un problema? - Ino sacudió la cabeza - Bueno, no estábamos hablando de mí, sino de esas pastillas ¿No serán una droga o algo peor?

- No - contestó rotunda Stella - No son drogas y lo que Tobi va a conseguir no son las pastillas, es la receta para comprar esas pastillas.

- ¿La receta?

- Si, la receta. Si tú vas al hospital puede que te den la pastilla o puede que te den una receta, depende y Tobi puede conseguir esa receta, solo tienes que ir a una farmacia de guardia y comprarla.

- ¿Tú has tomado esa pastilla?

- ¿Pues no te he dicho que sí?

- Pero quiero decir la de Tobi, no la de un hospital.

- Ay nena, yo no he ido al hospital a pedir ninguna pastilla ¿Tú me ves a mí en el hospital?

- Para nada - agregó Kikyo - Mira Tobi te consigue una receta, se la das a tu amiga, ella va a la farmacia y ya.

- ¿Pero cómo consigue Tobi esa receta?

- En realidad creo que se las pide a un tipo. La verdad es que cobra bastante caro pero no te preocupes porque puedes negociar con Tobi.

- ¿Negociar?

- Si, venga, llama a Sakura y dile que puedes conseguir la receta, a ver que dice ella.

- A fin de cuentas es la interesada ¿no? - añadió Kikyo - Y la que tendrá que pagar a Tobi.

- Tú llámala y pregúntale si le interesa. Si dice que no llamo a Tobi y le digo que se olvide. Por intentarlo no va a pasar nada.

- Eso, pregúntale a ella a ver qué opina - habló de nuevo Kikyo - Tu dile que puedes darle la receta hoy mismo para que se tome la pastilla cuanto antes o que puede ir al hospital, esperar lo que haya que esperar y rezar para que no le pidan la autorización de sus padres.

- ¿No ves que la vas a hacer el favor de su vida?

- Pero luego hay que pagar a Tobi.

- Bueno, piensa que Sasori es la otra parte implicada, seguro que la ayuda, tampoco creo que quiera tragarse el marrón y él es muy impaciente, no le gusta esperar, ni hacer esperar, las cosas cuanto antes se solucionen mejor para él ¿Quieres que le llame y le pregunte a ver qué opina?

...

Ayesa ya estaba arreglada. Sentada frente al escritorio de su habitación terminaba de escribir en un pequeño cuaderno de pastas decoradas con flores. Levantó la vista y leyó lo que había escrito, tapó la pluma, cerró el cuaderno y guardó ambas cosas en uno de los cajones del escritorio que cerró con una pequeña llave.

- Ya han venido - dijo entrando su madre - ¿Estás lista, Ayesa?

- Si, ya estoy - contestó levantándose y dejando la llave en un joyero.

- A ver qué te vea.

Ayesa dio una vuelta sobre sí misma. Llevaba un kimono como era habitual en ella cuando se trataba de reuniones que exigiesen que demostrase cierta "presencia". No es que ella fuese demasiado aficionada a vestir kimonos, no le disgustaban, es más, le gustaban, se había acostumbrado a usarlos y le gustaban mucho, cada vez que se ponía uno se sentía como distinguida, parecía que con solo el hecho de llevarlo y saber llevarlo, claro, ya eras elegante. Lo que sucedía es que también le gustaba vestirse como una chica moderna, pero bueno, en cierta forma había iniciado una especie de juego con ella misma, cuando se ponía esos kimonos era como si se convirtiese en otra persona, una chica educada, discreta y prudente... un aburrimiento.

- Tendrías que retocarte las mechas - le dijo colocándole un mechón de pelo - O mejor teñirte el pelo de negro.

- Que pesada te pones con que me tiña de morena.

- El pelo negro es más distinguido.

- ¿Por eso te lo tiñes tú? Vamos mamá, me gusta mi pelo, no me importa que no tenga un color elegante.

- Es un color demasiado llamativo.

- Mamá por favor déjame al menos tener el pelo del color que me gusta ¿No es bastante con estos kimonos que me obligas a llevar?

- ¿Es que no te quedan bien?

- Me quedan geniales, ya lo sé - contestó con pesadez.

- Y no olvides que son una obra de arte.

- Y cuestan mucho dinero, si, y también son incómodos... lo siento, no quería decir eso es que... a veces me siento tan... prisionera.

- ¿Prisionera?

- No es la palabra, es que no se cual utilizar... es que todo son normas y siento que me asfixio dentro de estos preciosos kimonos.

- Ya lo hemos hablado muchas veces, tienes que...

- Ya sé que lo que tengo que hacer, ya lo sé, no me lo recuerdes más y no te preocupes, lo haré, es para lo que me has educado ¿no?

- ¿Has decidido ya cual Uchiha te gusta más como esposo?

- Lo dices como si tuviera que escoger un bolso. No, aún no lo he decidido.

Mentía. Si lo había decidido, el problema es que él no parecía saber que estaba incluido entre los posibles candidatos.

- Creo que el mejor es Izuna Uchiha. Ayesa, él sería un marido perfecto, es mayor y sabrá cuidarte y darte todos los caprichos que quieras, además es educado, amable y...

- Y muy mayor para mí.

- Eso...

- Mamá, no. Sé que Izuna es el candidato perfecto pero antes quiero intentar algo, tengo que al menos intentarlo, además es mi futuro, tengo derecho al menos a elegir ¿no?

- Haz lo que quieras, siempre lo haces, tu padre te tiene demasiado consentida pero no olvides que el propio Madara Uchiha también está interesado en ese matrimonio.

- ¿Crees que me asusta Madara Uchiha?

- Al menos deberías tenerle el respeto que tu abuelo le tiene.

- Vamos a hacer una cosa, antes de elegir un marido déjame disfrutar un poco de la vida ¿vale? Ya, ya lo sé, seguiré disfrutando de la vida igual aunque esté casada, ya lo sé, olvida lo que he dicho.

Desde pequeña a Ayesa se le había dicho que su futuro era casarse, sus compañeras hablaban de lo que iban a estudiar y ella los únicos planes que tenía eran casarse y le parecía bien pero ahora lo pensaba y se daba un poco de pena de sí misma. Respetaba las tradiciones, respetaba a su familia y como era la forma en la que la habían educado no se quejaba, simplemente a veces quería algo distinto, quizás era que todo resultaba aparentemente fácil, ahí estaban sus posibles maridos, solo tenía que elegir a uno y... ya está.

Ayesa salió de su habitación. Estaba dispuesta a muchas cosas, a casarse por el bien de la familia, eso para ella no era un sacrificio, desde que tenía uso de razón le habían dicho que era su destino, que un día se casaría con un hombre importante y que su matrimonio haría que la familia creciese, era algo que tenía más que asumido, de hecho para ella era lo que tenía que ser, la habían enseñado a ser la novia y esposa perfecta, si después de tantos años de preparación, aprender a sentarse, comer, hablar, bailar, comportarse y tantas cosas no se casaba con alguien importante y que beneficiase a la familia pues ¿para qué había servido? Pero eso no quería decir que tenía que casarse con alguien que no le gustase, si le gustaba era mucho más... divertido.

Y a Ayesa le había gustado Itachi desde el primer momento que le vio. No porque fuera guapo, que lo era, era otra cosa, algo que emanaba de él... no sabía explicarse pero desde luego que tenía que intentarlo ¿que salía mal? no importaba, al menos lo habría intentado, era mejor lamentarse por no conseguir algo que lamentarse por no haberlo intentado.

- Abuela Mito, abuelo Hashirama - dijo al entrar en el salón donde estaba su padre acompañado de sus abuelos.

Ayesa corrió a abrazar a su abuela. Mito Uzumaki era una mujer afectuosa que quería mucho a su familia y en esos momentos Ayesa ocupaba toda su atención, sabía por la situación que estaba pasando y la decisión que todo el mundo la presionaba a tomar. Mito había sido en su juventud una mujer muy hermosa y elegante de pelo rojo que con el paso de los años se había tornado de color café y siempre lo llevaba recogido en dos moños.

- ¿Has elegido ya esposo? - preguntó a su nieta al separarse de ella.

- No abuela pero he invitado a alguien que quiero que conozcáis.

- ¿Un Uchiha? - interrogó su abuelo.

- Si, un Uchiha. Quiero que la abuela me dé su opinión.

- ¡Ya ha llegado la tía Tsunade con el señor Jiraiya! - entró gritando la pequeña Chikara.

- Tenemos que hablar largo y tendido tú y yo - decía la abuela a Ayesa.

- Claro abuela.

...

- ¡Kushina! - hablaba Minato en voz alta - ¿Te queda mucho?

- No - se oyó desde una de las habitaciones de la casa - Ya voy, un minuto, dattebane.

- Un minuto - se resignó Minato, a saber qué proporción de tiempo correspondería realmente a ese "minuto" de Kushina.

Minako miraba a su padre sonriente.

- Estas bien guapo, papá.

- Es que Hashirama Senju y Mito Uzumaki son gente importante, uno tiene que estar presentable.

- Estás nervioso ¿Por qué te pones nervioso?

- No estoy nervioso, solo me preocupa que lleguemos tarde. Espero que no pillemos ningún atasco.

- ¡Ya estoy! - llegó presuroso hasta ellos Naruto.

- ¡Guau, hermanito!

- ¿A que estoy guapo, dattebayo?

Naruto llevaba un traje de chaqueta gris marengo, una camisa blanca con finas rayas burdeos y una elegante corbata de color tostado.

- Trae que te coloco bien la corbata - le dijo Minato - ¿Se puede saber qué hace tu madre?

- Es que nos hemos entretenido un poco.

- ¿En qué?

- En rellenar unos papeles.

- Ya estoy aquí - dijo apareciendo Kushina - Tanta prisa, tanta prisa ¡Venga, vámonos, ttebane!

- ¿Que habéis estado haciendo Naruto y tú? - se interesó Kushina.

- Nada, cosas de madre e hijo, venga ¿No tenías tanta prisa?

- ¿Y yo no estoy guapa? ¿Es que a mí nadie me va a decir nada? - se quejó Minako - Es la primera vez que me pongo kimono para una comida importante, ya podíais decirme algo.

- Estas preciosa - contestó Kushina acercándose a ella y pasando la mano por la solapa como estirándoselo - Ya sabes, siéntate adecuadamente, el kimono es para sentarse bien.

- Como me gustaría que me viese Sasuke-kun - suspiró - Seguro que se iba a impresionar.

- ¿Para qué quieres que te vea Sasuke, ttebayo? - preguntó despistado Naruto.

- Kushina ¿Que habéis rellenado Naruto y tú? - insistió Minato.

- Nada, solo es que quiero enviar sus datos a un nakodo.

- ¿A un casamentero?

- Lo dices como si fuera algo malo. Los Uzumaki somos una familia prestigiosa y no hay nada de malo en que le haga una ficha a Naruto, ttebane.

- Kushina... habíamos dicho que no casaríamos a nuestros hijos por conveniencia.

- Y no los vamos a casar por conveniencia y venga vámonos ya.

- ¿Entonces por qué envías sus datos a una nakodo?

- Porque sí, yo sé lo que hago, tu fíate de mí, no sé porqué no te fías de mí, dattebane.

- ¿Te van a buscar novia, Naruto? - curioseó Minako - ¿Y por qué no me haces a mí una ficha, mamá?

- Tú eres aún muy joven. Ya veremos dentro de unos años.

- Kushina... - se quejó Minato.

...

En el coche de Itachi, los dos hermanos Uchiha iban hacia la casa de Nawaki Senju en silencio.

Ninguno de los dos era muy hablador y tenían poco que decirse.

A Itachi le apenaba esa situación. Antes Sasuke no era así, si bien siempre era un niño tímido siempre había sido dulce y amable y él se sentía responsable del cambio de personalidad que había experimentado.

Sabía que de pequeño Sasuke le admiraba mucho, que era su ejemplo a seguir, que su pequeño hermanito quería ser de mayor como él y que las diferencias entre padre e hijo le afectaron más de lo que nadie imaginaba. Ver a su idolatrado hermano mayor discutiendo la autoridad de su padre e incluso diciendo que renegaba de ser un Uchiha, no le había beneficiado.

Tampoco ayudó la tensa situación familiar que se produjo, las continuas discusiones entre padre e hijo... Sasuke perdió la fe en su hermano, no podía imaginar que traicionase a la familia y por lo visto, según Fugaku, es lo que había hecho.

- ¿Sabes por qué vas a esa comida? - se atrevió Itachi a romper por fin el silencio.

- Supongo que papá quiere que haga méritos delante de esa familia.

- ¿Sabes que no tienes que casarte si no lo deseas?

- No. Es mi deber para con la familia y haré lo mejor para la familia.

- Unos padres no deberían exigir a su hijo que sea infeliz solo por beneficiar a la familia - masculló enojado Itachi.

- Soy un Uchiha, los Uchiha somos una familia y la familia es muy importante.

- Estamos en el siglo XXI, Sasuke, creo que la familia sobrevivirá sin que te cases si no lo deseas.

- Ese acuerdo con los Senju es importante para la familia.

- ¿Sabes de lo que se trata? - Sasuke guardó silencio - Lo sabía, ni siquiera sabes por qué es tan importante.

- Supongo que papá me lo dirá cuando crea conveniente.

- O no, él es mucho de hacer cosas por su cuenta.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio.

- Sé que no quieres casarte con Ayesa Senju.

- ¿Tú lo sabes todo?

- Deberías decirle a papá que no quieres casarte y que en realidad el acuerdo con los Senju no te importa o que al menos deberías conocerlo.

- Tampoco parece que yo le importe mucho a esa chica.

- Seguramente - suspiró - Si tú no accedes a comprometerte con ella o ella contigo lo hará con Izuna.

- ¿Con el tío Izuna?

- En realidad es el mejor partido.

- ¿Y si se casa con Izuna...? Es que hay muchas cosas que no entiendo ¿Por qué papá me obliga a tener todas esas citas matrimoniales con otras chicas?

- Si Izuna se casa con ella beneficiará a la familia, sin duda, pero tú padre quedará en desventaja. Creo que teme que Madara no cuente con él o vete tú a saber lo que piensa. Yo creo que quiere que te unas con una familia prestigiosa "por si acaso"

- ¿"Por si acaso" qué?

- Por si acaso a Madara le dan ideas extrañas.

- No entiendo nada.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

- ¿Cómo?

- Tú solo contesta si quieres que te ayude.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Eso es cosa mía.

No volvieron a hablar. Sasuke observó a su hermano ¿A qué se refería? ¿Cómo iba a ayudarle? ¿Es que tenía algún plan? ¿De veras estaba dispuesto a ayudarle? porque desde aquellos incidentes con su padre la relación entre hermanos se había enfriado bastante ¿Ahora quería ayudarle?

Lo que Sasuke ignoraba es que para Itachi, él. su hermano pequeño, era una persona muy importante, es más, él y su madre eran toda la familia que realmente le importaba.

...

Kimimaro había llegado hasta el bloque de edificio donde vivían los hermanos Sabaku. Miró de nuevo la dirección que llevaba apuntada en un papel doblado y guardado en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Era allí.

Lo había estado pensando mucho y sopesando los pros y los contras y al final había llegado a la conclusión de que aquella era la mejor solución.

Antes de entrar miró a su alrededor y se sorprendió al ver a un chico que se acercaba hacia donde él estaba.

- Hola - le saludó sonriente Sai.

- Hola.

- ¿A ti también te han invitado a comer?

- No, yo venía a ver si podía hablar con Gaara.

- ¿Con Gaara? ¿No vienes a comer?

- No.

- Pues Gaara no está, se ha ido a pasar el fin de semana a casa de un pariente o algo así.

- Ya veo. Bueno pues entonces me voy.

Antes de marcharse Kimimaro se quedó mirando a Sai que se disponía a entrar en el edificio. A veces el destino es caprichoso y hace las cosas a su manera y quizás era su forma de decirle que su decisión inicial estaba equivocada.

- Perdona Sai ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

- Claro.

- Tu eres bastante amigo de Misaki ¿verdad?

- Si, somos amigos, pero eso no quiere decir que seamos novios - volvió a sonreír.

En realidad Sai no solo había sorprendido a Kimimaro con esa respuesta, también a él mismo. Quizás estaba empezando a cansarse de que la gente le juzgara solo por el hecho de ser amigo de Misaki y no es que le molestara el hecho de ser su amigo, era algo que pensaba que debía enorgullecerle pero sí que le empezaba a molestar que le juzgaran sin ni siquiera poder defenderse.

- No si yo lo decía porque Misaki es el hijo de la novia de Orochimaru.

- Es cierto.

La situación no era muy cómoda. Kimimaro no era el tipo de persona extrovertida que no tenía ningún inconveniente en decir sus planes y Sai tampoco tenía un carácter que ayudaba demasiado.

- Es que tengo un plan... quizás tú me puedas ayudar.

- ¿Un plan?

- A mí no me cae bien Orochimaru y creo que a ti tampoco.

- Eso es cierto, no me es muy simpático.

- Conozco a Orochimaru y me da la impresión de que no trata demasiado bien a Misaki.

Eso era algo que a Sai le intrigaba porque si conocía a Orochimaru y sospechaba que trataba mal a Misaki eso le convertía en una de tantas personas que calla a sabiendas del daño que su silencio podía hacer.

Claro que él estaba en la misma situación y él recordaba que había leído en alguno de esos libros que consultaba que cuando esto sucede puede ser que una persona calle por cobardía, por desinterés o porque cree que no puede ayudar e incluso que su intervención agravaría la situación. Fuera como fuese él mismo también callaba así que tampoco perdía nada por escuchar.

- No sé si sabes que Orochimaru fabrica drogas y diseño y que Kabuto se encarga de vender esa droga - explicó Kimimaro.

- Por supuesto que le conozco los trapicheos que se trae Kabuto ¿Que tiene que ver eso con Gaara?

- En realidad nada pero es que yo pensé que a lo mejor Gaara querría ayudarme.

- ¿A qué?

- A denunciar a Kabuto.

- ¿Cómo? Quiero decir ¿Por qué Gaara?

- No sé si sabes que Orochimaru fue el que dio la droga esa que le echaron a Hinata cuando...

- Si - afirmó - Algo he oído, rumores y habladurías.

- Pues es cierto. Orochimaru quería experimentar con alguien los efectos que tenía. Orochimaru fabrica drogas sintéticas y experimenta con quien puede, conmigo lo ha hecho. Me convenció de que tenía un medicamente milagroso que me ayudaría a curar mi asma, yo fui su conejillo de indias durante mucho tiempo y me costó mucho dejarlo y alejarme de él.

- Ya veo pero ¿Que tiene que ver eso conmigo?

- Kabuto reparte drogas, la droga de Orochimaru y creo que ya es hora de que alguien le pare.

- Entonces, si lo sabes con tanta seguridad habría que denunciarle.

- El problema es que no hay pruebas, nadie quiere hacerlo.

- Y quieres hacerlo tú.

- No, porque yo tomaba drogas de esas y seguro que si lo denuncio Orochimaru tendrá pruebas de mi drogadicción o vete tú a saber y no me van a creer, además él tiene abogados y es muy listo.

- Pues sigo sin entender ¿Y Misaki?

- ¿No crees que a lo mejor también prueba esas drogas con Misaki?

- ¿Con Misaki?

- Si, con él. Tienes que haberte dado cuenta de que Misaki a veces actúa de una forma muy rara.

- Si, pero yo creo que eso es debido a otro tema.

- Pues yo creo que todo tiene que ver.

- ¿Y cuál es la idea que tenías en mente?

- Pensé que yo podría ganarme de nuevo la confianza de Kabuto.

- ¿Para qué te venda drogas? No creo que fuera esa una solución, serías un drogadicto que de nuevo ha recaído.

- Por eso quería que... necesito un cebo, alguien a quien Kabuto quisiese ofrecerle drogas.

- No te pillo.

- Si conseguimos pillar a Kabuto ofreciendo drogas tendríamos la prueba que necesitamos. Al menos a Kabuto se le caería el pelo. Sai, ese chico ofreció drogas a Harukaze, a una chica débil y asustada ¿Sabes a cuantas más personas debe haberle ofrecido? ¿Te has parado a pensar en los chicos que por su culpa caen en esa mierda?

- No, si visto así es horrible.

- Tenemos que intentarlo, yo tengo que intentarlo. Es algo que me debo a mi mismo. Kabuto es un manipulador, sabe cómo convencer a la gente, es retorcido y siniestro, a mí me tuvo durante mucho tiempo engañado, fui un títere y no puedo quedarme quieto pensando que está tramando algo y que nadie hace nada para pararle.

- ¿Y tú querías que Gaara hiciera de cebo para atraer a Kabuto?

- Me pareció una opción razonable por eso de que tenía algo pendiente con Orochimaru pero tú también me sirves.

- ¿Yo?

- Eres amigo de Misaki y se te ve preocupado por él.

- Es mi amigo y es normal que me preocupe por él.

- Eso es lo que digo. Tu sabes algo de Orochimaru ¿A que si?

- Se demasiadas cosas.

- ¿Y no te gustaría fastidiarle un poco? Si pudiéramos desenmascarar a Kabuto quizás...

- ¿Tú crees que nosotros podemos hacer algo?

- Si consiguiéramos que Kabuto te ofreciese drogas, no que tú se las pidas, si no que él te las ofrezca... Es importante que sea él quien te las ofrezca, no solo que te las ofrezca si no que te pida dinero por ellas porque si eres tú quien se las pide pues no es lo mismo.

- Quizás me interese tu plan.

- Lo haría yo solo, sin implicar a nadie, pero ya te he dicho que no creo que funcione.

- A mí lo que me interesa es Orochimaru. No es buena persona. Yo no sé si ofrece drogas a Misaki pero sé que le debe maltratar.

- ¿Y no se lo has dicho a nadie?

- Sí, claro que lo he dicho pero si Misaki no le denuncia parece ser que el tema es complicado.

- ¿Y Misaki no le quiere denunciar?

- No. Dice que él y su madre le deben demasiado a Orochimaru y que gracias a él tienen donde vivir.

Kimimaro resopló.

- Orochimaru siempre ha sido un manipulador también, siempre se las ha apañado para que todos pensásemos que nos estaba haciendo un favor y que le debíamos gratitud.

- Explícame ese plan tuyo con detenimiento.

...

Shikamaru y Akane preparaban la comida en la cocina de los padres de Shikamaru. Era más cómodo, venían a comer el padre de Akane, Maron y los cuatro hermanos, más luego ellos dos y el pequeño, eran bastantes y el mejor sitio para comer todos juntos era en el comedor de los Nara, en casa de los padres de Shikamaru, por lo tanto era más práctico hacer la comida allí.

- ¿Por qué no vas a ver qué hace mi hermano?

- Está entretenido viendo dibujos.

- No sé, está muy callado, yo que tu mejor iba a ver, no me fio de él cuando no hace ruidos.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Me quieres echar de la cocina?

- No, no es eso, es que no me fio de él.

- Mendokusei... no mientas calabacita, estás demasiado nerviosa y como siempre que te pones nerviosa quieres hacerlo tu todo solita.

- No, de veras que no es eso.

- No seas cabezota y deja que te ayude, terminaremos antes.

Un golpe seco sobresaltó a Akane.

- ¿Ves? Anda ve a ver si ha roto algo.

- Ahhhhhh... menudo rollo - se quejó saliendo de la cocina.

Akane se había puesto muy nerviosa, como siempre que hacía algo para su familia algo dentro de ella la obligaba a que todo fuera perfecto, no lo podía evitar, intentaba relajarse pero no lo conseguía, era como si sintiese que todo dependía de esa comida, lo cual era bastante absurdo.

Pero no lo podía evitar, tenía que organizarlo todo y tenía que hacerlo todo ella, como siempre, si algo quieres que se haga bien es mejor que lo haga uno mismo, eso era lo que siempre se repetía.

¿Pero por qué se ponía tan nerviosa? Si no hacía falta que todo fuera perfecto ¿Por qué se sentía tan ansiosa?

Respiró hondo y se quedó quieta durante unos segundos, intentó mantener la mente en blanco pero una imagen se coló sin saber cómo en su mente ¿Y si se pinchaba un poco? Solo una vez, solo para dejar salir esa ansiedad...

Hacía ya tiempo que no se pinchaba pero eso no quería decir que de vez en cuando esa idea no apareciese.

Solo un pinchacito... seguro que se sentiría mejor y por un solo pinchazo no iba a pasar nada malo. Hay gente que fuma, otros beben para calmar los nervios y ella solo quería darse un pequeño pinchazo.

No, qué tontería, eso era una estupidez y no sabía ni porqué lo había pensado.

- ¿Qué estás pensando? - la voz de Shikamaru volvió a sobresaltarla - Akane, todo está bien, ve tú con tu hermano, que para eso lo he traído, para que disfrutes de él y déjame terminar la comida a mí.

- No, no, yo lo hago.

- Mendokusei. No es la primera vez que hago la comida, no seas problemática y déjame que termine yo.

- Pero yo puedo hacerlo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado antes? - preguntó con seriedad.

- ¿Antes?

- Si, antes, cuando ha venido tu hermana a por su hijo.

- Pues... que se lo ha llevado.

- ¿Habeis discutido?

- ¿Por qué íbamos a discutir? Se lo ha llevado y ya.

- Pues algo ha pasado. No me tomo por tonto, no lo hagas tú. Te he visto cerrar la puerta muy alterada y diría que la voz que oí hablar contigo no era de tu hermana, era del tipo ese ¿Cierto? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

- ¿A mí? Nada.

- Entonces reconoces que era él.

- No, yo no he dicho que fuera él. Mira, si, mejor termina tú la comida y yo me voy con mi hermano.

Tampoco hacía falta ser muy listo, pensaba Shikamaru, como para darse cuenta de que algo había alterado a Akane, a lo mejor era una tontería exagerada por sus hormonas pero desde luego que estaba más nerviosa de lo normal.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Bueno, al menos he conseguido avanzar un poco y poner algo de Kimimaro, aún falta por concretar qué es lo que está pensando, pronto se sabrá._

_Muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios recibidos._

_Gracias __**Emily**__ por continuar leyendo y por tomarte tu tiempo en comentar._

_Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo. Que tengáis una buena semana ¡Matta ne!_


	153. Amigas para lo que sea

_Debido a problemas personales (enfermedad de mi madre) llego con una semana de retraso, espero que me disculpéis, han sido unas semanas difíciles, espero que más o menos haya quedado bien el capítulo, yo me he esforzado en que así sea._

_Vamos a saber un poquito más de Ayesa, quizás todo os parezca demasiado misterioso pero ya veréis como pronto lo entenderéis y también veremos a Ino y Sakura hablando, esta conversación en principio no la iba a poner pero luego consideré que era importante saber cómo piensan y ver que siguen siendo las amigas de siempre. Por cierto sus opiniones son solo eso, opiniones, cada uno tiene derecho a pensar libremente y lo que yo he querido es mostrar distintas formas de pensar._

_Dedico este capítulo a __**Analy**__, que me sorprendió con un comentario que no esperaba. Para ti, con mucho cariño._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Amigas para lo que sea**

Después de dejar a Stella y Kikyo para irse a comer, Ino, durante el camino hasta su casa volvió a pensar sobre todo lo que había hablado con esas chicas y también en el problema de Sakura. Ella quería ayudar a su amiga, la conocía y sabía que seguro se estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa y es que a veces Sakura parecía tonta, por lo menos antes, siempre detrás de un chico que no la valoraba lo suficiente y todas esas cosas pero Ino sabía que su amiga no era nada tonta, aunque pareciera una romanticona que ve toda la vida en rosa, en realidad Sakura también sabía tener los pies sobre la tierra.

Le había venido a la mente el día en que se enteró de que Akane estaba embarazada. Más clara no pudo haber sido.

_"...- ¿Qué hiciste, Shikamaru? - le había preguntado Sakura a Shikamaru con cara de mosqueo._

_- ¿Tengo que explicártelo? _

_- ¿Cómo fuiste capaz? ¿Sabes en el lío en que te has metido?_

_- Lo sé, lo sé, no vengas ahora tú a echarme también el sermón._

_- ¿Y Akane? ¿No irá a tenerlo, verdad?_

_- ¡Sakura! - gritó alarmada Ino sin poder creerse lo que acababa de decir su amiga - ¿Cómo eres capaz de decir eso?_

_- ¿Es que eres tonta, Ino? ¿Tú sabes los problemas que le va a causar? Desde luego Shikamaru que no me esperaba eso de ti..."_

Y no solo fue aquello, la conversación entre Ino y Sakura durante unos minutos que estuvieron a solas en la comida también giró sobre ese mismo tema.

_"... _

_- No me puedo creer que eso le pase a Akane, a Akane no - se lamentaba Sakura - Es que no me lo puedo imaginar de ella._

_- Es una chica como cualquiera y también tendrá su media hora tonta, ya sabes, esa que tenemos todos._

_- Pero es que Akane... ella siempre ha sido tan pragmática y con Shikamaru ¡Si se pasaban el día discutiendo!_

_- Pues mira de tanto discutir fíjate lo que ha pasado._

_- Y Shikamaru, con lo flojo que es para todo._

_- Eso sí que a mí también me resulta raro, yo pensé que ese chico nunca lo haría por problemático - Ino comenzó a reír de forma escandalosa - Fíjate tú las cosas que se descubren. A lo mejor fue Akane la que tomó la iniciativa, si, seguro que él se quedó tan quietecito._

_- ¡Deja de pensar esas cosas! Me da grima._

_- ¿Y lo habrán hecho muchas veces? Lo mismo llevan haciéndolo vete tú a saber desde cuándo y nos tenían engañados._

_- ¡Ino!_

_- Ay chica, es que todo es muy sospechoso._

_- No me lo puedo creer de Akane - repetía Sakura - Con lo claro que ella tenía sus objetivos, quiero decir que siempre lo ha dicho, que quería ser periodista y que era lo único que de momento le interesaba._

_- Pues ya se le acabó el periodismo._

_- Lo que no se es como no ha pensado en el aborto._

_- ¿Pero cómo dices esas cosas? Sakura hablas de abortar como si fuese..._

_- No me vengas tú con moralinas, hubiese sido lo más lógico, es raro que ella no lo pensase, no es de las chicas que se dejan llevar por ñoñeces._

_- Estas hablando de matar a un bebé._

_- Estoy hablando de Akane y su futuro._

_- Ya Shikamaru se ocupa del futuro de Akane._

_- Eso sí que no me cuadra con Akane ¿Ella actuando en plan novieta cursi? Oh, no, Akane no es de las que en su futuro estaba casarse y ocuparse solo de su familia y su casa, no la veo yo de ama de casa._

_- Tampoco veía yo a Shikamaru ahí en plan desatado y ya ves._

_- ¿Y no está de mucho tiempo, verdad?_

_- Que va, creo que de mes y medio o algo así._

_- Fíjate, seguro que lo han averiguado sus padres y no la dejan abortar._

_- ¡Ya estás otra vez con el aborto! De verdad Sakura que no esperaba que tu fueras una abortista._

_- Mira Ino. no me vengas con pijotadas, ahora eso que tiene Akane no es nada, apenas medirá unos milímetros, no me vengas contando que es un bebé, ni gaitas._

_- De veras que no me esperaba eso de ti._

_- ¿El qué? No estoy hablando de que estuviese embarazada de tres o cuatro meses, estoy hablando de... ¡Bah! ¡Déjalo! Está claro que no me entiendes._

_- Lo que pasa es que me sorprende que pienses así._

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Porque pienso en Akane y en Shikamaru? ¿Tú sabes la de problemas que van a tener? Lo mismo hasta Shikamaru tiene que dejar de estudiar, es que son muy jóvenes, si fuesen más mayores y tuviesen ya, no sé, algo, trabajo o no pero no sé, en ese caso no lo vería bien y les diría que se aguantasen y apechugasen con lo que les viene pero... _

_- Bah, no lo pienses tanto, los padres de Shikamaru van a hacerse cargo de todo._

_- Aun así... Desde luego que no me cambiaría ahora por Akane._

_- ¿No te gustaría tener un niño con el chico al que quieres? A mí me encantaría._

_- Si, pero siendo más adulta. Mira, te verdad te lo digo, a mí me partiría la vida y si puede ser, no lo tengo, te lo aseguro. Luego a lo mejor me arrepentía un montón, no te digo que no, pero es lo pienso._

_..."_

En realidad Ino no estaba muy segura de la afirmación de su amiga porque una cosa es lo que se habla y luego lo que piensas cuando te pasa, pero si era cierto que Sakura era una chica concienzuda con sus estudios, tenía muy claro que quería ser médico y, a diferencia de cuando eran niñas, eso de casarse y dedicarse solo a su familia no parecía entrar en sus planes futuros, así que en esos momentos seguro que cada vez estaba más nerviosa e histérica.

Pensaba que estaba bien querer ayudar a su amiga pero, recordando cómo era Sakura, pensó que debía avisarla. Estaba segura de que enfadarse con ella por conseguirle las pastillas no iba a enfadarse pero lo más probable es que si se molestase por no decirle nada, al fin y al cabo era algo que le incumbía a Sakura, no a ella y podría decirle que se estaba metiendo en su vida... no, eso no lo haría su amiga pero sí que se enfadaba por pedirle las pastillas a Tobi, podía pensar que se iba a meter en un lio por ayudarla a ella.

Lo mejor era llamarla y decirle lo que pasaba. Claro, tampoco era cuestión de ir y decirle que se le había ido la lengua con Stella, ya sabía ella que Sakura no era fan precisamente de esas chicas.

Sakura estaba con la abuela Chiyo terminando la comida cuando su móvil sonó.

- Perdona abuela - dijo al ver que era Ino quien llamaba - Salgo un momento fuera, no tardo nada.

- Está bien, ya termino yo esto.

- Hola Ino - contestó mientras salía fuera de la casa.

_- ¿Te molesto? ¿Estabas comiendo?_

- No, todavía no estamos comiendo.

_- Es que te llamaba porque puedo conseguir la pastilla esa._

- ¿Cómo?

_- Es que... si quieres... solo si quieres ¿vale? Se la puedo pedir a Stella._

- ¿A Stella? Ino ¿Que le has dicho a...

_- He dicho que es para mí _- se apresuró a contestar - _Le he dicho que es para mí._

- ¿Pero por qué has dicho eso?

_- Es que estoy preocupada por ti, Saku eres mi amiga y se lo exagerada que te pones a veces._

- ¿Que yo me pongo exagerada? Mira tú la que fue a hablar, la que no le pone teatro a nada.

_- Chica, me preocupo por ti, sigo siendo tu amiga, por si no lo recuerdas._

- Yo creía que eras tú la que no lo recordaba.

_- Vaya hombre, ahora resulta que la culpa la tengo yo, o sea, me esfuerzo por buscar cómo ayudarte y me vienes con esas._

- Lo siento Ino, lo siento, no sé lo que digo, es que estoy un poco nerviosa. Tengo miedo, no lo puedo evitar, me digo a mi misma que soy una exagerada y que no tengo que adelantar acontecimientos pero es que lo pienso y me entra una presión en el pecho que casi no puedo respirar.

_- Por eso, porque te conozco se me ocurrió preguntarle a Stella. Es que... una vez la oí decir que se la había tomado. Solo quería ayudarte._

- ¿Y tú crees que Stella es de confianza?

_- Bueno ella se porta bien ¿no? Me ayudó con la fiesta de mi cumpleaños, no es tan repelente como pensábamos, mira, en cuanto le he dicho mi problema se ha ofrecido a conseguirme la pastilla._

- ¿Pero tú de verdad crees que es de confianza?

_- Pues claro que sí._

- ¿Y de donde las consigue ella?

_- ¿Y qué más da?_

- ¡Claro que da! ¡No voy a tomarme cualquier cosa! ¡A saber que te da! Acuérdate que...

_- ¿Que qué? También recuerdo cosas de Sasori._

- Es verdad, lo siento... no sé lo que me pasa.

_- Mira Sakura yo le he preguntado si me la puede conseguir hoy mismo, si no la quieres pues no pasa nada, le digo que me lo he pensado y que prefiero ir mañana al hospital y ya._

- Ya lo sé... muchas gracias Ino, muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí.

_- Tonta frentona ¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar? Las amigas estamos para que no estemos solas en momentos así._

- Gracias.

_- ¿Entonces le digo que las pida?_

- ¿A quién tiene que pedírselas?

_- A... Tobi._

- ¿A Tobi?

_- No te pongas otra vez nerviosa y escúchame, Tobi no le va a dar nada malo a ella porque su padre es muy importante._

- ¿Pero Tobi? ¿De dónde las consigue Tobi?

_- Bueno Tobi lo que le va a dar a Stella es una receta para poder comprarlas en la farmacia._

- ¿Cómo una receta?

_- Vamos si, de un médico de esos que..._

- Ya, ya se a lo que te refieres.

_- Lo que pasa es que cuesta un poco caro._

- ¿Cómo de caro?

_- Pues mira eso no lo sé porque no le he contestado nada a Stella. Sí que me ha dicho que esta tarde puedo tener la receta, solo hay que ir a una farmacia y comprarla._

- ¿Y cómo le pago a Tobi?

_- No tienes que preocuparse por eso, a Tobi se le puede pagar poco a poco._

- Yo no quiero tener que deberle nada a Tobi.

_- Bueno, pues entonces nada._

- Espera... déjame pensarlo un momento. Te llamo ¿Vale?

...

La vida da vueltas y vueltas y el pasado que creemos en el pasado, de pronto, aparece en el presente y lo que en el pasado parecía un imposible quizás se convierta en una posibilidad que nos asusta en el presente y es que el destino es caprichoso y el tiempo es algo que no juega siempre a nuestro favor.

Quien diga que los sentimientos son eternos miente, nadie puede asegurar que sus sentimientos van a seguir siendo iguales y que ni el tiempo, ni las circunstancias, el ambiente, las personas a tu alrededor, no te vayan a cambiar.

Todo depende de demasiadas variables y una de esas variables son el imprevisto y la sorpresa.

Mito Uzumaki había insistido en salir a pasear con su nieta. A pesar de que Ayesa había sido la encargada de organizar aquella comida y debía ser la que recibiese a los invitados, la abuela insistió, según Mito era muy importante que hablase con Ayesa y antes de que comenzase la comida.

Salieron al jardín trasero para que la llegada de los invitados no las distrajesen. Mito Uzumaki era una mujer que sabía tener en cuenta todos los detalles.

- ¿Crees que estás preparada? - preguntó Mito sin mirar a su nieta que caminaba lentamente a su lado.

- ¿Para casarme? Por supuesto, llevo muchos años preparándome.

- ¿Es realmente ésta la vida que quieres llevar?

- Pues como es para la que me han preparado, creo que no sabría tener otra.

- Pero tú eres un alma rebelde que necesita espacio para ser libre.

- No envidio otra vida. Hubo momentos en los que, cuando hablaba de mi futuro con otras chicas de mi edad, sentía que no me comprendían y que yo era como un bicho raro para ellas, pero luego comprendí todo lo bueno que estaba recibiendo. Me lo tomé como que iba a ser mi profesión, yo iba a ser la representante de la familia Senju y tenía que ser una buena representante. Tú fuiste mi modelo, abuela, siempre tan elegante y tan distinguida.

- Eso fue después de lo que sucedió, mi pequeña Julieta ¿no?

- Abuela, por favor, no me recuerdes aquello.

- ¿Por qué? Es parte de tu vida y no tienes que avergonzarte de nada.

- No fue eso lo que todo el mundo me dijo.

- Todo el mundo tenemos nuestros momentos de dudas y de rebeldía, de no saber realmente quienes somos y de querer encontrar nuestra propia identidad, de conocernos a nosotros mismos y de negarnos a ser lo que los demás quieren que seamos. Queremos poder decidir nuestra vida, queremos expresarnos a nuestro modo... todo eso es normal, es parte del aprendizaje de la vida, de crecer.

- Todo eso ya ha pasado. Solo fue una anécdota de la vida.

- ¿Estás segura? Yo no creo que todo fuera solo una anécdota.

- Ya pasó abuela, el pasado quedó en el pasado y hay que recordarlo como lo que es, una anécdota.

- Pero ha regresado.

- Pero se mantenerlo en el pasado, ahora es el presente y son otras circunstancias.

- ¿No te da miedo enfrentarte al pasado cara a cara?

- No. Ya lo he hecho y no ha pasado nada. El pasado ya no existe.

- Ignorarlo tampoco es la solución.

- ¿Por qué? Simplemente es una anécdota, así lo recuerdo ¿es que quieres confundirme?

- Por mucho que tú quieras, mi niña, hay cosas que nunca se olvidan.

Cuando regresaron a la casa ya habían llegado todos los invitados a la comida. Estaban sus padres, sus abuelos, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kushina y Minato con sus hijos Naruto y Minako y los hijos de Fugaku Uchiha.

Naruto miraba todo con una gran curiosidad. No era a la casa o la estancia donde estaban, era a las personas. No podía dejar de mirarlos a todos y como se comportaban. Al padre de Ayesa, a Tsunade vestida de esa forma tan elegante, como Jiraiya, a como su madre hablaba con esa señora tan distinguida y sobretodo no pasó desapercibido para él la mirada que cruzaron Itachi Uchiha y ese señor que parecía el patriarca de los Senju.

Minako por su parte al único que miraba era a Sasuke y es que no podía verle más guapo.

- ¿Qué, Naruto? - se acercó a él Jiraiya - ¿Ya te has calmado?

- Lo siento mucho - dijo inclinándose - Lo siento, sensei, yo no quería golpearte, sé que fui muy...

- Vale, ya, déjalo - le interrumpió Jiraiya - Sé que no querías golpearme precisamente a mí. Lo que siento es que a mí no se me ha tomado en cuenta a la hora de defenderte.

- ¿Por qué? - exclamó alarmado -¿Me va a pasar algo malo?

- Naruto no es este el momento - le advirtió su padre - Vamos a dejar el tema.

- Pero yo solo quería disculparme, dattebayo.

- Es cierto. Jiraiya, espero que disculpes el comportamiento de mi hijo.

- Ya te he dicho que no pasa nada.

- Anda Naruto - se dirigió a él su padre - Ve a hablar con tu compañero.

- Pero yo quería disculparte, dattebayo.

- Que vayas te digo y vigila a tu hermana.

Gruñendo por lo bajo Naruto se acercó a donde estaban hablando Sasuke y Minako, ésta mirándole con cara cada vez más embobada.

- Te noto demasiado tenso ¿No te gustan las reuniones familiares? - preguntó Jiraiya a Minato.

- Es que sé que Kushina se trae algo entre manos y me preocupa.

- Ya, hay demasiadas cosas extrañas en esta sala.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Nada... cosas mías, no te preocupes.

- Eso no se hace, ya que has lanzado la piedra no escondas ahora la mano.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero - hizo un gesto señalando a Itachi Uchiha.

- Creí que era persona "non grata" en esta familia.

- Si, lo era, pero parece ser que todo ha cambiado. Ya sabes, lo que importa es lo que importa.

- Ya veo ¿Y qué dice Madara Uchiha de esto?

- Por lo que he hablado con Nawaki, Madara es el primer interesado, es más, él desearía que el acuerdo entre las dos familias se firmase casando a la jovencita con su hermano Izuna pero Fugaku, que no es tonto, preferiría que fuese Sasuke el elegido, creo que se ha rendido con Itachi.

- Tendría gracia que después de la que montó ahora le dijera a su hijo que se casase con la chica.

- Ironías de la vida.

- ¿Tu qué opinas de todo esto?

- Prefiero guardarme mi opinión.

- Te entiendo. Es por estas cosas que no me gustan los matrimonios arreglados, al menos los arreglados por conveniencia de las familias. Pero de todas formas ¿Qué hace Itachi aquí?

- Le ha invitado ella.

- ¿La chica?

- En persona.

- Oh... esto se está poniendo de lo más interesante ¿Y qué dice de eso Nawaki?

- Es su hija, en el fondo Nawaki solo quiere lo mejor para ella dentro de... todo esto que han montado.

- ¿Y Hashirama?

- No lo sé, no sé qué pensará pero la chica cuenta con Mito Uzumaki a su favor.

...

Shikamaru fue hasta el comedor de sus padres y se encontró a Akane sentada al lado de su hermano que pintaba con mucho afán en un montón de papeles que había esparcido por la pequeña mesa. Akane tenía un libro abierto que había dejado sobre el sofá, encima de su regazo tenía un cuaderno y mordisqueaba un lápiz mientras ojeaba el libro.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Estudio.

- ¿El qué?

- Un libro que me ha dejado tu padre. Es sobre hierbas medicinales, quiero conocerlas bien. Ya sabes que la semana que viene empiezo a trabajar y quiero hacerlo bien.

- Pero no hace falta que te aprendas todas las hierbas.

- No me las voy a aprender todas, ya lo sé, son muchas pero quiero tener una idea de para qué sirven y... tengo que demostrar a tu padre que puede confiar en mí.

- Mendokusei, que problemática que eres, siempre tienes que estar haciendo o pensando algo.

- Quiero que tu padre se sienta orgulloso de mí y no se arrepienta de dejarme trabajar. Además no quiero que nadie piense que soy una enchufada y que tengo el trabajo porque soy la nuera del jefe.

- Es que es por eso.

- Ya lo sé, pero quiero que vean que me esfuerzo.

- Me agotas, te juro que me agotas ¿Le paso la comida a tu hermano?

- No, mi niño ya es un hombrecito y sabe masticar ¿A que si Kenta?

- ¡Sí! Mis dientes son fuertes - dijo apretando los puños con fuerza como si ese gesto corroborara la afirmación - ¡Mira Shika, estoy pintando! ¡He pintado al gatito, mira!

- Vaya, que bien que te ha salido.

- ¡Y mira, los niños que le van a traer a Akane! Estos son, esta es una niña y se va a llamar Linda.

- ¿Linda? - Shikamaru miró a Akane arqueando las cejas.

- Son cosas de niños - contestó ésta haciendo un gesto de ignorar al pequeño - Se pone muy cabezón.

Shikamaru regresó a la cocina mirando el reloj, ya no quedaba mucho para que llegase la familia de Akane. Estaba contento porque el padre de Akane parecía haber entrado en razón y sabía que para la chica, contar con el apoyo de su familia era muy importante.

El jueves Shikamaru recibió una llamada del padre de Akane que le invitaba a tomar algo con él. Shikamaru acudió a la cita un poco receloso, había hablado muy poco con el padre de Akane, la última conversación fue el día de les acompañaron a firmar los papeles del matrimonio y no fue especialmente cariñoso, fue formal y educado pero distante y Shikamaru creía comprenderle, era su hija y se la entregaba a un desconocido.

_"..._

_Habían quedado en un pequeño bar. Nada más ver a Shikamaru entrar, Nobu, que estaba sentado frente a una pequeña mesa redonda en un rincón del establecimiento, se levantó._

_- Buenas tardes, señor - saludó formal Shikamaru._

_- Llámame Nobu y tutéame, a fin de cuentas ahora soy tu padre ¿no? ¿Quieres tomar algo?_

_- Bueno, un refresco._

_- ¿No quieres una cerveza?_

_- No, prefiero no tomar alcohol._

_- No hace falta que quieras parecer formal._

_- No es eso, es que de verdad prefiero no beber, no me sienta muy bien._

_El padre de Akane hizo un gesto ante el cual acudió un camarero que tomó nota de lo que deseaba Shikamaru._

_- ¿Cómo está Akane?_

_- Bien, está bastante bien._

_- He oído que se cayó por unas escaleras._

_- Si pero por suerte no pasó nada._

_- ¿Y de ánimos? ¿Cómo lleva eso de que vengan dos?_

_- Pues lo lleva bastante bien, a mí me sorprende el ánimo con el que se enfrenta a todo._

_- Ella siempre ha sido así, nunca se deja vencer por los acontecimientos, desde pequeña. Recuerdo que siempre tenía que hacerlo todo sola, una vez quería levantarse del suelo y no podía, yo quería ayudarla y ella lloraba y gritaba y hasta me pegaba. Bueno, yo te he llamado para darte algo - metió la mano en un bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó un sobre marrón cerrado - Toma, no es mucho pero creo que algo os ayudará._

_Shikamaru miró el sobre sorprendido y luego al hombre._

_- Yo no pue... - comenzó a decir._

_- No seas tonto, sé que no estáis en una buena situación económica y seguramente la cabezota de mi hija se sienta mal por dejar que tus padres la mantengan, esto os ayudará un poco, es la dote que tu padre me dio._

_- Pero es la dote de Akane, esto es suyo._

_- Yo no quiero dinero por mi hija, ni aunque sea simbólico, lo único que quiero es que la cuides y la quieras como se merece, que le des el cariño que yo no le he dado en todos estos años. Por favor, acéptalo, utilízalo para... comprar pañales, lo vais a necesitar._

_Shikamaru miró a aquel hombre, ahora sentía un poco de pena por él, se veía que estaba arrepentido de muchas cosas._

_- Nunca fui un buen padre por culpa del dinero. Créeme si te digo que el dinero es muy importante pero no dejes que te aleje de tus hijos, si no, un día te darás cuenta de que los has perdido y no los puedes recuperar._

_- Nunca es tarde... Akane está esperándote y se pondrá muy contenta si vas a verla._

_- ¿Quiere verme?_

_- Por supuesto, está esperándote y a su madre también._

_- ¿A su madre? - se extrañó Nobu._

_- Akane hecha mucho de menos a su familia, a sus padres y a sus hermanos._

_- Pues debería estar contenta de haberse librado de la carga que éramos para ella._

_- Mi familia quiere a Akane, la han cogido cariño y ella lo nota, sé que se siente bien con nosotros pero... le falta algo._

_- Pues su madre es aún más cabezota que ella, es imposible razonar con ella y nunca reconocerá que la echa de menos._

_- ¿La echa de menos?_

_- Supongo que sí, aunque solo fuera por todo lo que la ayudaba._

_- Claro - comentó con pena Shikamaru - A mí me gustaría hacer algo por Akane, me gustaría que pudiera ver a sus hermanos._

_- ¿No puede verlos? Ginta ya es mayorcito._

_- Si, si le ve, a él y a Takato, les ve en el instituto y Ginta a veces se escapa y viene a verla pero al que no ha visto desde que se marchó de su casa es al pequeño._

_- Claro, entiendo... pues tendremos que hacer algo para solucionarlo._

_- ¿Tu podrías convencer a su madre para que le deje ver al niño?_

_- No, a mí no me va a escuchar pero tiene la manía de llevarme la contraria en todo lo que yo opino._

_..."_

Shikamaru miró por la ventana al oír unas voces que parecían aproximarse a la casa. Efectivamente, ahí venía el padre de Akane, con Maron y el resto de sus hermanos.

...

En la mesa preparada con elegancia y detalle para la comida habían sentado a Naruto entre su hermana y Sasuke.

- Cámbiame el sitio - susurraba Minako tirando de su chaqueta.

- No puedo, dattebayo además ¿Para qué quieres que te cambie el sitio?

- Pues para estar al lado de Sasuke-kun.

- ¿Para qué quieres estar al lado de Sasuke? - dijo en voz alta Naruto captando la atención del aludido.

- ¿Qué quieres, Naruto?

- Nada, yo no quiero nada ¿Por qué me han sentado contigo?

- Para que te fijes es mí al comer y no hagas mucho el ridículo.

- ¿Qué estás insinuando? ¿Que yo no sé comer?

- Es que en estas comidas no se come con los dedos, es un pequeño detalle.

- ¿Acaso me estás llamando tonto, ttebayo?

- Haz el favor de comportarte, dobe, Tsunade te está mirando.

- Ya ves tú lo que a mí me importa que me mire la abuela. Oye, teme ¿Cómo te fue ayer con Ino?

- Ya tardabas en preguntar.

- ¿Te gustó?

- Si quieres saberlo, Ino estaba muy guapa.

- ¡Claro que estaba guapa, dattebayo! Ino es muy guapa.

- Además fue muy simpática y es una chica con una gran educación.

- No me estás contado nada que yo no sepa.

- Yo no sabía que Ino era tan simpática, me ha gustado mucho.

- Vaya - dijo con pena el rubio.

- Pero fue un poco pesada... hablaba demasiado de ti.

- ¿De mí? - Naruto abrió los ojos enormemente.

- Sí. No sé si me conviene una chica que siempre está hablando de un cabeza hueca como tú - dijo simulando apatía.

Naruto sonrió tontamente mientras se sentaba recto en la silla, parecía que de pronto se sentía más grande, por encima de los demás.

- Pareces tonto - le dijo Minako - Deja de poner esa cara de idiota, me haces pasar vergüenza.

Sasuke sonrió levemente, era divertido ver así a Naruto. Levantó la vista, frente a él estaba su hermano y al lado de este Ayesa, lo curioso fue que de pronto, al verlos juntos algo pareció destaparse dentro de su cabeza ¿A que le recordaba aquello? Parecían actuar con normalidad pero en un momento las manos de ambos se rozaron y Sasuke vio un gesto en su hermano que nunca había visto.

Fue algo fugaz pero a Sasuke le recordaba algo, no sabía el qué, ni tampoco porqué, de pronto le vino a la mente una palabra... Capuleto.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Pues este ha sido el capítulo, espero que os haya gustado, al final se me ha quedado de nuevo en el tintero a Neji y Jisei, aparte de Sumire pero es que tenía pendiente la conversación de Shikamaru con el padre de Akane, algunas personas me la pidieron y aquí está._

_Muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios recibidos._

_**Analy**__, muchas gracias, me sorprendió ver que estabas al día, eres estupenda._

_Nos vemos en el siguiente si nada lo impide (ya he aprendido que cualquier cosa puede suceder, no hay nada seguro) ¡Matta ne!_


	154. Romeo y Julieta

_Llego con retraso, tengo una buena excusa, varios problemas familiares que me impiden dedicar todo el tiempo que deseo a escribir. Creo que al final el día de actualización va a terminar siendo los viernes para así no agobiarme tanto._

_Este capítulo es un poco largo, la razón es que he querido poner una gran parte del pasado de Itachi, aún así algunas cosas han quedado en el tintero pero pronto se resolverán._

_Para que no sea todo tan pesado también hay un poco de Temari y de Jisei. Espero que os guste._

_Voy a dedicar este capítulo a __**Dark_Genesis**__, que a pesar de leerme en una página donde publica Valentina en mi nombre pues siempre me llegan sus comentarios._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Romeo y Julieta**

Sasuke seguía mirando a su hermano y a Ayesa seguro de que le recordaba algo mientras Naruto hablaba y hablaba sin parar de algo que él no estaba escuchado y es que le daba mucha rabia no recordar que era.

- Desde luego Tsunade - hablaba Mito - Es que se te ocurren unas sanciones muy extrañas.

- No fue solo idea mía - contestaba esta - Fue una decisión de todo el claustro.

- ¿Y qué va a hacer la clase de Naruto?

- "El sueño de una noche de verano". Por cierto Naruto ¿Cómo la lleváis?

- ¿El qué?

- La obra de teatro.

- Ah, bien, bien, vaya que sí que la llevamos bien, ttebayo. Yo tengo un papel protagonista y todo.

- Minato y yo también hicimos una obra de teatro cuanto estuvimos en el instituto - indicó Kushina - Pertenecíamos al club de teatro.

- Ahora no tenemos club de teatro - explicó Jiraiya - Teníamos muy pocos alumnos interesados.

- ¿Y qué obra hiciste tú, mamá? - preguntó Minako.

- Una muy clásica, la más clásica de todas, "Romeo y Julieta"

Romeo y Julieta... de nuevo la mente de Sasuke reaccionó y esta vez supo por qué.

Ya sabía él que cuando vio a Akane por primera vez le resultó conocida, claro, le recordaba a otra chica que había conocido, una chica de pelo naranja que durante un festival de verano les acompañó a él, a su hermano y a su primo Shisui... una chica que ellos llamaban "Montesco", si, era así como la llamaban y ella llamaba a Itachi y a Shisui "Capuleto"... él pensó que era una especie de juego y ahora se daba cuenta de que esa chica era la que ahora estaba frente a él... sí, no había duda, era Ayesa.

¿Pero por qué Itachi le había ocultado que la conocía? Recordaba que cuando se vieron en el restaurante ninguno de los dos hizo ningún gesto que indicase que se conocían... a ver si es que estaba equivocado y no era esa chica...

...

La casa del lago de los Uchiha era el lugar de veraneo favorito de Mikoto. Le gustaba más que la casa de la playa y más que ir de viaje al extranjero, así que, del mes y medio de vacaciones de sus hijos cuando eran pequeños, al menos pasaban allí tres semanas mínimo.

Después sucedieron varias circunstancias, entre ellas que sus hijos crecieron y la rutina cambió, pero eso fue años más tarde de los hechos que marcaron un antes y un después en la vida de Itachi.

La casa de los Uchiha no era la única que había en aquella zona. No se podía decir que estuviesen juntas unas casas de otras, más bien la distancia entre ellas eran amplia pero había dos o tres casas más, una de ellas, justo al otro lado del lago, en plena "zona prohibida".

La zona prohibida era como Itachi y Shisui Uchiha denominaban a la parcela de terreno donde estaba la casa de una conocida familia, la familia Senju y que tenían completamente prohibido acercarse allí. Ellos no sabían exactamente muy bien porqué no debían hacerlo, simplemente sabían que los Uchiha no se juntaban con los Senju, ni a su padre, si a sus tíos, incluido Madara, les caían bien.

Así pues, durante años, esa zona era evitada por Itachi, Sasuke y cualquiera de sus primos que fuese a pasar algunos días allí.

Los Senju no se juntaban con los Uchiha. Eso Ayesa lo tenía más que aprendido.

Los Uchiha eran todos unos quejicas y unos violentos. Eso era lo que le habían dicho, así que Ayesa, por nada del mundo se acercaba al otro lado del lago, donde estaba la casa de los Uchiha.

Los Senju y los Uchiha eran rivales para todo, empezaron en los negocios y terminaron siéndolo en el ámbito personal. Los Senju desconfiaban de los Uchiha y los Uchiha no se fiaban de los Senju.

Tener una casa en el lago había sido un capricho de Mikoto, ella lo deseaba desde pequeña y Fugaku, pese a la frialdad con la que siempre actuaba, en el fondo deseaba que Mikoto fuera feliz y decidió comprar aquella casa. Era perfecta y estaba en el lugar perfecto pero el maldito Hashirama Senju se le adelantó y él tuvo que conformarse con la casa que había al otro lado del lago. A Mikoto le gustó igualmente pero para Fugaku casi fue un insulto personal hacia los Uchiha.

La rivalidad entre Uchiha y Senju venía desde hacía ya tiempo, desde que Madara y Hashirama estaban interesados en un fructífero negocio y fue Hashirama quien lo consiguió, claro que Madara no se resignó y ahí empezó toda esa antipatía que sentían unos por otros.

_"..._

_Aquel verano Itachi tenía 13 años. Estaba en la casa del lago pasando unos días de vacaciones con su familia y su mejor amigo y primo, Shisui._

_Era un verano caluroso, como todos los veranos, aunque aquel parecía más caluroso de lo normal._

_Después de la comida y hasta la hora de la merienda no había demasiadas cosas que hacer, salvo dormir la siesta. Sasuke siempre quería ir a jugar con Itachi pero su madre insistía en que durmiese con ella, decía que la siesta era buena para su cerebro y que le ayudaría a ser tan listo como Itachi._

_Fugaku, cuando estaba, solía aprovechar para hacer "negocios" por teléfono._

_Aquel verano Itachi y Shisui aprovechaban esas horas para investigar por los alrededores buscando un poco de aventura... pero todo era bastante aburrido._

_Aquel verano Ayesa tenía 10 años. Estaba en la casa del lago de sus abuelos pasando unos días de vacaciones con su familia y su profesora._

_Era un verano caluroso y aburrido para una niña de 10 años que no encontraba nadie de su edad para jugar y que tenía que practicar piano o aprender a decorar con flores durante la tediosa hora de la siesta._

_Ayesa solo quería que pasasen esos días y regresar a su casa y ver a sus amigas, o ir a Konoha y ver a su prima Akane o ir a otro sitio donde hubiera niños aunque no les conociese._

_Itachi y Shisui, que aún eran unos niños aunque a veces Fugaku les decía que ya eran lo suficientemente mayores pues no lo eran, no eran ni adultos, ni maduros, solo eran unos niños grandes. En esas tardes aburridas deseaban tener alguna aventura ¿Y qué mayor aventura que acercarse a "la zona prohibida"? Aunque cuando de pronto se vieron lo suficientemente cerca comenzaron a sospechar que allí no había nada emocionante, a fin de cuentas era solo una casa._

_- ¡Eh! ¡Chicos! - oyeron una voz que les sobresaltó. Se giraron a su alrededor pero no vieron a nadie - ¡Aquí arriba!_

_Ambos miraron hacia donde parecía provenir la voz, efectivamente subida a un frondoso árbol había una niña de pelo naranja recogido en dos trenzas._

_- ¿Quién eres tú? - preguntó Shisui._

_- Soy una niña ¿Es que no se ve?_

_- ¿Estás segura? Pareces un mono con la cabeza naranja - rió Shisui._

_- ¡Eres imbécil! - gruñó la niña._

_- Déjala - habló Itachi - ¿No ves que no puede bajar del árbol?_

_- Pues si puedo bajar del árbol, puedo bajar cuando quiera._

_- Ah, pues entonces nos vamos. Venga Shisui, regresemos a casa._

_- ¡Esperad! - gritó la niña - No os vayáis, por favor, sí que necesito bajar del árbol._

_Itachi suspiró y se dispuso a subir al árbol._

_- Si es que todas las niñas son tontas - gruñía Shisui._

_- ¡Y tú eres tonto y un moñigo! - le gritó la aludida._

_- Y tú tienes cara de mono, fea._

_- Ya déjalo Shisui - intervino Itachi - Es una chica en apuros y tenemos que ayudarla, somos Uchiha, no lo olvides._

_- ¿Que sois unos Uchiha? - gritó aún más fuerte la niña - ¡A mí no te toques! ¡No te acerques! ¡Vete! ¡Fuera!_

_- ¿Pero qué te pasa? - preguntó extrañado Itachi._

_- Los Uchiha sois mala gente._

_- Baja Itachi, está loca ¿No lo ves? Anda y que baje solita si se atreve._

_- ¿De veras no quieres que te ayude?_

_De repente esa niña vio a Itachi cerca de ella tendiéndole la mano, era un chico guapo y con una sonrisa amable y a ella de pronto le pareció un príncipe que acudía a rescatarla._

_La bajada del árbol fue más complicada de lo que Itachi pensó y también más dolorosa ya que terminaron los dos en el suelo._

_- ¿Te has hecho alguna herida? - preguntaba Itachi._

_- No, estoy bien - contestaba la niña limpiándose el vestido mientras Shisui se reía - ¿De qué te ríes, cara moco?_

_- Se te han visto las bragas._

_- Eres un crio. Gracias por ayudarme a bajar - hizo una respetuosa inclinación ante Itachi._

_- ¿Y que hacías subida en ese árbol? - se interesó Itachi._

_- Me escondía de Nana, es mi profesora._

_- ¿Tienes una profesora en vacaciones? - rió Shisui - Seguro que has suspendido un montón._

_- Tu amigo es tonto ¿verdad? - se dirigió la niña a Itachi - Soy una señorita y una señorita no puede descansar su educación._

_- Menuda señorita..._

_- ¡Eh! Soy Ayesa Senju, hija de Nawaki Senju y nieta de Hashirama Senju no una boñiga como tú, Uchiha._

_- ¿Eres una Senju? - gritaron casi a la vez Itachi y Shisui._

_- Ah, tu sí que eres una mala persona - gruñó Shisui - Todos los Senju sois unos presumidos y unos ¿Cómo se dice, Itachi?_

_- Presuntuosos._

_- Eso, presuntuosos._

_Ayesa se había puesto colorada y abrió la boca para defenderse y defender a los Senju cuando una voz la detuvo._

_- ¡Señorita Ayesa!_

_- ¡Ah! ¡Es Nana! Por favor, esconderme, no quiero volver a esa aburrida clase de baile, por favor, por favor._

_Itachi miró a los ojos de Ayesa y por alguna razón que no supo entender cogió la mano de la niña y echó a correr con ella seguidos por un confuso Shisui._

_Corrió hasta que encontró una zanja donde pensó que estarían a salvo._

_- ¿Pero qué haces, Itachi? - se quejó en voz baja Shisui escondido con ellos en la zanja - ¿No ves que es una Senju?_

_- Es solo una niña ¿No lo ves?_

_- Es una Senju. Si tu padre se entera de que ayudaste a una Senju se va a enfadar mucho._

_- Y vosotros unos Uchiha - protestó Ayesa - Y si mi abuelo se entera de que he aceptado vuestra ayuda me la voy a cargar._

_- Pero es solo una niña - insistió Itachi a Shisui - Ella no nos ha hecho nada a los Uchiha._

_- Porque no ha tenido tiempo._

_- Eh, que yo soy buena gente, no os paséis ni un pelo... y vosotros no sois malos, a pesar de ser Uchiha._

_- Si no nos conoces no deberías hablar mal de nosotros - sugirió Itachi._

_- Lo mismo te digo. Yo no soy ni mi padre, ni mi abuelo, solo soy una niña._

_- Pero los Uchiha y los Senju somos enemigos - puntualizó Shisui._

_- ¿Por qué somos enemigos? - inquirió Itachi - A mí no me ha hecho nada y yo a ella tampoco._

_..."_

Así fue como Itachi y Ayesa se conocieron y desde aquel día, Itachi, Shisui y Ayesa se hicieron inseparables, claro que en secreto, lo cual hacía que todo fuera más emocionante, como una aventura, ellos se sentían casi como rebeldes siendo amigos de quien no debían serlo, pero es que para Itachi y Shisui, Ayesa no era más que una niña divertida a la que le gustaba ir a coger manzanas o jugar a que era un ninja o un samurái y para Ayesa ellos eran dos niños con los que divertirse y así las tediosas y aburridas tardes de verano comenzaron a ser de lo mejor del día y por suerte para ellos y después de varias escapadas de Ayesa, su padre decidió que las vacaciones son para que los niños disfrutasen, no para agobiarles más aún, ahora Ayesa tenía amigos y ningún estudio ¿Se podía tener un verano mejor?

Allí no había ni Senju, ni Uchiha, solo tres amigos.

Se lo pasaron tan bien que, al separarse, prometieron que el año siguiente se buscarían de nuevo.

Y así lo hicieron y no solo al año siguiente. Ellos iban creciendo pero su amistad y esas tardes de verano parecían permanecer ajenos al trascurso del tiempo.

Juntos, cada año, pasaban innumerables anécdotas que cada vez que recordaban les hacían reír a carcajadas. La vida, a orillas del lago, parecía fácil y sencilla.

Sin embargo, aunque no se daban cuenta, todo cambiaba y ellos no eran ninguna excepción. Ayesa comenzó a burlarse de aquellos pelillos que le salieron a sus amigos en el bigote y esa voz horrible que empezó a ponérseles, voz de "machote", como ella decía. Los juegos comenzaron a cambiar, poco a poco fueron sustituidos por juegos más tranquilos y sobre todo por charlas, largas e intensas charlas sobre la vida.

No solo cambiaron Itachi y Shisui, ellos mismos vieron asombrados como el cuerpo de niña de su amiga iba transformándose poco a poco y como, de un año para otro, cuando empezaban a pensar que era muy cría para ellos, que se sentían ya casi adultos y aseguraban que ella era una niña infantil, la naturaleza les sorprendió cuando se dieron cuenta de que su amiga tenía unas curvas más que sugerentes.

Ahora tenían otras razones para estar juntos. No era jugar y hacer travesuras, para Ayesa era que Itachi le parecía el chico más guapo del mundo, le mirase por donde le mirase, aquel niño se había convertido en un chico perfecto. Más de una vez, cuando iba a Konoha pensaba en escaparse y buscar donde vivía... hacía un año que solo sabía pensar en él y contaba los días que quedaban para volver a la casa del lago.

Ayesa tenía 15 años y aunque Itachi y Shisui, de 18 años, aseguraban que era muy cría para ellos, la verdad es que a ambos les gustaba estar en su compañía. No solo era que se hubiese convertido en una joven atractiva, era que eran amigos, que era una chica que les comprendía, con la que tenían confianza y... era casi como un amigo.

Itachi pensaba que siempre vería a Ayesa como una amiga hasta que una tarde, antes de encontrarse con ella, Shisui le confesó que le gustaba. Puede que solo tuviese 15 años pero a él le gustaba, le gustaba y mucho.

Siempre se ha dicho que lo peor que puede interponerse entre dos buenos amigos es una mujer. Quizás fuera cierto.

Quizás Itachi nunca se hubiese fijado en Ayesa si Shisui no se hubiese empeñado en no parar de hablarle de ella.

"_..._

_De repente todo comenzó a complicarse demasiado e Itachi sabía el momento exacto en el que eso sucedió. Fue un lunes del mes de Agosto, Shisui se había marchado porque sus padres tenían un importante compromiso al que acudir así que iba a estar ausente unos cuantos días. Después de comer Itachi cogió su bicicleta y acudió al lugar donde había quedado con Ayesa que le esperaba con la suya. Pedalearon hasta llegar a uno de los pueblos cercanos y Ayesa se compró un helado. Caminaron un poco por el pueblo, a esas horas bastante solitario, empujando sus bicicletas y en silencio._

_- Estás muy callada - dijo Itachi._

_Ayesa se encogió de hombros y continuó comiendo su helado. Por primera vez para Itachi estar paseando con Ayesa empezó a resultarle distinto a otras veces y más estando solos, lo cual no era muy habitual._

_- ¿Sabes una cosa, Itachi? Shisui me ha pedido salir - dijo la chica de forma triste y seria._

_Eso no le gustó a Itachi, de repente tuvo la sensación de que Shisui quería quitarle algo que era suyo, como si una parte de Ayesa fuera de él y no solo eso, tuvo la certeza de que ya nada iba a ser igual._

_- ¿Pero salir como pareja?_

_- Si, eso me dijo._

_- ¿Y tú que le has dicho?_

_- No le he dicho nada. Esto es muy difícil para mí, hubiera preferido que no me dijese nada, a mí me cae muy bien Shisui y no quiero estropearlo todo._

_- ¿Pero no te gusta?_

_- No o sea me gusta pero no como para salir solo con él, como pareja, a mí me gusta como amigo._

_- Pues explícaselo, él lo entenderá._

_- Me dijo que yo le gustaba._

_- Si, eso ya lo sé, también me lo ha dicho a mí._

_- Pues no debería ser así, no sé porqué le gusto, nunca he intentado gustarle. Todo esto me da mucha rabia._

_- No pasa nada, Shisui lo entenderá._

_- Esto es un gran problema y... será mejor que dejemos de vernos._

_- ¿Por qué? Somos amigos, no tenemos que dejar que estas cosas nos afecten._

_- Si, si tenemos que dejar que nos afecten porque éramos amigos y todo nos iba bien pero yo no puedo salir con Shisui, él es un Uchiha y yo una Senju y yo algún día me casaré con alguien que mis padres escojan para mí y... y... además a mí... no puedo salir con él porque a mí me gustas tú y él no se merece que yo..._

_Ayesa se había puesto muy nerviosa y casi parecía a punto de llorar, no sabía dónde dejar el helado así que optó por soltarlo en una de las papeleras cercanas, subió a la bicicleta y salió de allí todo lo rápido que pudo._

_Itachi se quedó sin comprender nada de nada, tardó unos minutos en reaccionar y subir a su bicicleta para seguir a la chica._

_Ayesa había ido hasta uno de sus rincones favoritos y allí, sentada, con los brazos abrazando sus piernas, miraba a ningún lado en concreto,_

_- Ayesa..._

_- Vete, déjame sola._

_- No quiero. Tenemos que hablar - dijo sentándose a su lado._

_- No hay nada que hablar, tú me gustas, ya te lo he dicho, pero no te preocupes que no voy a darte problemas. Esto se me pasará en cuanto deje de verte._

_- Pero yo no quiero que te alejes de mi vida._

_Bruscamente la cogió por los hombros para acercarla a él y abrazarla. Sentir el cuerpo de esa chica tan cerca le produjo una sensación cálida y triste a la vez._

_- Déjame. Esto ya no tiene arreglo, todo iba bien hasta que hemos metido sentimientos, ya se ha estropeado, tú nunca me verás de otra forma que no sea como a un compañero de juegos y yo no quiero hacer daño a Shisui._

_Le costó separase de él pero lo hizo, se levantó y se acercó a su bicicleta._

_- Es mejor que no volvamos a vernos._

_Itachi no dijo nada y la dejó marchar, sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a que todo terminase así. Cuando regresó Shisui lo primero que hizo fue contarle lo que había pasado y hablarle de ese extraño sentimiento que tenía dentro de él._

_Shisui no reaccionó bien, no pudo ni quiso comprenderlo, para él había sido un traidor, él le había contado sus sentimientos e Itachi se burló de ellos y los pisoteó y para más humillación había aprovechado que él no estaba para traicionarle._

_Los días se hicieron pesados y dolorosos. Itachi estaba irascible y de mal humor y dos días antes de acabar las vacaciones decidió ir a hablar con Ayesa, no podía dejar que todo acabase así, al menos tenía que despedirse de ella y desearle suerte._

_Esperó a que todo el mundo estuviese dormido para salir de su casa e ir hacia la de la familia Senju. Sabía cuál era la habitación de Ayesa, ella se la había señalado muchas veces, además, había un árbol el cual Ayesa utilizaba a veces para salir de su casa sin que la vieran. Si Ayesa bajaba, él podría subir y eso se dispuso hacer._

_No fue muy difícil escalar hasta llegar a la ventana de la chica. La luz estaba aún encendida y Ayesa sentada en su escritorio escribiendo en un pequeño cuaderno. La ventana estaba entreabierta, Itachi terminó de abrirla con cuidado pero el ruido sobresaltó a la chica._

_- ¡Itachi! ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_- Tengo que hablar contigo. Tenemos que solucionar esto, no podemos seguir así._

_Quizás llevada por la emoción de ver a Itachi, su amor platónico en su ventana, después de ayudarle a entrar en su habitación Ayesa no le dejó decir ni una palabra más, tenía que besarle y era mejor no pensarlo porque si no, no lo haría y no importaba si él la rechazaba porque peor no iban a estar las cosas._

_La puerta de la habitación de Ayesa se abrió de forma violenta y Hashirama Senju apareció mirándoles ferozmente._

_Shisui había visto a Itachi salir de su casa y le siguió y presa de la rabia y sintiéndose traicionado por su mejor amigo, dolido y furioso, solo se le ocurrió ir a contarle a los Senju que un Uchiha estaba trepando por un árbol para entrar en la habitación de una chica_.

..."

Lo que pasó a continuación es fácil de imaginar. Gritos, explicaciones, enfados, reproches...

No solo era que un chico entrase de noche en la habitación de su nieta, es que era además un Uchiha.

No es que su hijo se colase en la habitación de una chica, es que esa chica era una Senju.

Los Senju decidieron que lo mejor era separar a Ayesa de los Uchiha lo máximo posible, esa tontería que tenía en la cabeza se acabaría si no lo veía más. La madre de Ayesa tenía la mejor solución: mandar a Ayesa a estudiar a Inglaterra, que por otro lado era algo que ella deseaba, a un ilustre internado donde además de estar muy lejos de esos Uchiha le darían una gran educación.

Quizás todo se dramatizó demasiado cuando en realidad no había pasado nada de nada.

Para los Uchiha la cosa fue peor. Fugaku e Itachi tuvieron una violenta discusión. Fugaku se sentía muy desilusionado con su hijo, no podía esperarse algo tan irresponsable de él, había deshonrado a la familia y para colmo se negó a una sugerencia de Madara para comprometerse con la hija de una importante familia.

Todo se dramatizó demasiado pero la vida continuó.

Ayesa continuó su vida en Inglaterra donde supo que tenía que olvidar a Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi continuó su vida en Konoha, se centró en sus estudios para independizarse lo antes posible de su familia, no quería saber nada de los Uchiha y de sus arcaicas tradiciones y manías y si no hubiese sido por su madre y por Sasuke se habría marchado muy lejos de allí.

Las heridas las cura el tiempo y el tiempo pasó. Ayesa dejó sus sueños románticos hacia Itachi olvidados, solo recordaba de él que había sido el primer chico que le gustó, del que se sintió enamorada, a fin de cuentas seguro que él había seguido igualmente con su vida y no iba a estar pensando en ella. Eso sí, a partir de ese momento Ayesa decidió que todo lo que le gustara lo iba a intentar conseguir y disfrutaría de todo antes de que se lo quitasen.

Para Itachi todo aquello terminó reducido a una anécdota en su vida, una anécdota que dio lugar a descubrir como era su padre y los Uchiha, algo que no le gustó nada.

Hasta ahora.

...

- ¿Qué tal habéis comido? - preguntaba Tsubaki a Shikato y Temari.

- Muy bien, gracias, estaba todo delicioso - contestaba Temari.

- ¿Qué os traigo de postre?

- A mí un café - respondió Shikato.

- ¿Y tú? - se dirigió a Temari - Tenemos tarta, flan, natillas, helado, fruta...

- Helado - contestó Temari un poco por contestar algo - Helado está bien.

- ¿Fresa y nata o chocolate y vainilla?

- Fresa y nata.

- Está bien, ahora os lo traigo.

Y así lo hizo. Regresó con una bandeja, dos cafés y un helado. Después de servir a Temari y a su hermano cogió una silla cercana y se sentó entre los dos.

- ¿Te gusta nuestro pueblo, Temari?

- Si, me ha gustado mucho, la verdad es que me ha sorprendido.

- ¿Que te esperabas?

- Seguramente un pueblo lleno de paletos - sonrió Shikato.

- No, no es eso, es que es muy bonito y muy cuidado. Shikamaru nunca habla de su pueblo y cuando lo hace solo dice que es un pueblo normal y corriente.

- Este Shikamaru siempre tan entusiasta - ironizó Tsubaki - No tiene remedio. A Shikato le gusta mucho el pueblo, te vas a tener que acostumbrar a venir a menudo si sales con él.

- Temari ya sabe que yo vengo todas las semanas. No lo había pensado ¿Es eso un problema?

- No mientras no me obligues a venir a mí. Quiero decir que a mí me ha gustado y tu familia es estupenda pero también tengo mi familia.

- Uy hermanito que esta chica es peleona - rió Tsubaki.

- No lo sabes tú bien.

- Me gusta, me gusta mucho. No me gustan las chicas que van detrás de los chicos como perrillos falderos.

- Bueno, lo que sea ya se verá - habló Shikato - No adelantes acontecimientos. Solo es una amiga. Es que mi familia se emociona demasiado - explicó a Temari.

- No importa, tu familia me cae muy bien.

- ¿Tienes hermanos? - se interesó Tsubaki.

- Tengo dos hermanos. Un hermano mellizo y otro más pequeño.

- Y está muy unida a ellos. Pero deja ya de interrogarla.

- Esta bien, está bien, dejaré de comportarme como una hermana cotilla ¿A qué hora os vais a marchar?

- Pronto. Mañana hay que madrugar y Temari ha trabajado muy duro, es mejor que descanse.

- Por mí no lo hagas, ya sabes que no soy una muñequita delicada.

- Si, ya sé que eres una chica dura y también bastante pesada.

Después de tomarse el café y el helado, Temari y Shikato emprendieron el camino de regreso a la casa de las abuelas Nara.

- ¡Shikato! - le llamó su tío, el padre de Shikamaru cuando ya estaban a punto de llegar desde uno de los almacenes - ¡Ven y trae una caja!

- ¿Cómo de grande?

- No mucho, como la de los folios, por ejemplo.

- Esta bien ya voy. Tu ve para la casa, voy a ayudarles, no sé qué pasará.

- Está bien, te espero allí.

Temari siguió sola y entró en la casa. Se oían voces que venían del comedor, así que fue derecha hacia allí. En el comedor estaban, la madre de Shikamaru, Chiharu y una chica desconocida para Temari. Era una chica bastante guapa y con una bonita figura, tendría más o menos la misma edad que ella, alta, de pelo ondulado de color castaño claro que le llegaba por los hombros, ojos almendrados y pardos.

- ¡Hola Temari! - saludó Chiharu - ¿Que tal te ha ido por la montaña?

- Bien, es un bosque precioso.

- ¿Cómo no habéis venido a comer? - se interesó Yoshino.

- Shikato me llevó a comer al restaurante de su hermana.

Temari miró a esa chica que a su vez la miraba a ella con curiosidad, como queriendo analizarla y estaba empezando a sentirse incómoda, si no se la presentaba nadie terminaría por hacerlo ella misma.

- Mira Temari, te presento a mi prima Miaka. Miaka, ella es Temari, una amiga de Konoha.

- Encantada - saludó educadamente la chica - En realidad no estoy segura de que seamos primas.

- Sí que lo eres, te apellidas Nara, como yo, algo de familia tenemos que ser, aunque sea muy lejana.

- ¿Eres tú la nueva novia de Shikato?

No sabía decir que era exactamente pero sintió que aquella pregunta iba cargada de algo que no era simpatía. Chiharu rompió a reír estrepitosamente.

- Más quisiera el tonto de mi primo.

- Chiharu, no seas maleducada - le recriminó su madre - Anda, ve a la cocina y ayuda a la abuela a preparar el paquete para Shikamaru.

- Sí, claro, ahora que se pone esto interesante.

- Chiharu, he dicho que ayudes a tu abuela con las verduras.

Se oyeron voces que indicaban que alguien entraba en la casa y era fácil averiguar que eran Shikato y su tío.

- Había pensado dárselo a Akane - hablaba Shikaku entrando en el comedor - Dicen que estas cosas ayudan con el estrés pero creo que en su caso va a ser una carga más... Hombre, si tenemos visita - se sorprendió al ver a la chica - Mira quien está aquí, cuanto tiempo sin verte, Miaka.

Shikato entró también en el comedor cargando una caja de cartón que dejó en el suelo.

- Hola Shikato - le saludó sonriendo Miaka.

- Bueno yo si voy a ayudar a la abuela - indicó Yoshino - ¡Chiharu!

- Ya voy, ya voy... ¡bah! menudo rollo.

- ¡Chiharu, no hables como tu hermano!

- Lo siento.

- Encantada de volver a verle, señor Nara - saludó ahora respetuosa a Shikaku.

- ¿Cómo están tus padres, Miaka?

- Bien gracias, le mandan recuerdos. Yo venía a pedir un favor a Shikato.

- ¿A mí? Pues tú dirás.

- Quería preguntarte si podría regresar contigo a la residencia, es que mi coche se ha estropeado.

- Bueno, es que yo no voy a la residencia, ya no vivo allí.

- Vaya, que contrariedad.

- Pero puedo dejarte de paso.

- Estupendo, en ese caso voy a traer mi maleta. De veras que me haces un gran favor.

- No tienes que darlas.

- Entonces... ahora regreso.

- No tardes demasiado o me marcho sin ti y sabes que lo haré.

La chica se marchó y Temari miró interrogativa a Shikato.

- Es una amiga - explicó este.

- No mientas, canalla - habló de nuevo Chiharu volviendo a entrar en el comedor.

- ¿Tu no estabas ayudando a tu madre? - inquirió su padre.

- Ah, es más divertido esto. Dile la verdad, vamos, dísela... Miaka fue novia de Shikato.

- Bueno pero ya no lo es, ahora es una amiga.

- Vas a ir con tu actual ligue y tu ex-novia en el mismo coche ¿Solo yo pienso que es divertido?

- Vamos Chiharu, no seas así con tu primo - volvió a recriminarla su padre - Venga, vamos a ayudar a tu madre antes de que empiece a gritar.

Temari sonrió a Shikato mientras Chiharu y su padre salían de allí.

- Así que tu ex-novia... que interesante ¿Crees que puede contarme algo que no deba saber de ti?

- Anda toma - cogió la caja del suelo - Es para ti. Mi tío iba a regalárselo a Akane pero ha cambiado de idea.

- ¿Qué es?

- Ábrelo y lo verás... pero con cuidado.

Temari cogió la caja para ponerla encima de la mesa y quitó la tapa.

- ¡Ah! - exclamó - ¿Pero esto que es?

Metió la mano en la caja y con mucho cuidado sacó un pequeño y asustado conejito que apenas si se movía seguramente presa del miedo que estaba pasando.

- Pero Shikato es... es... ¡Es un conejo!

- Es una cría, un gazapillo ¿Te gusta?

- ¿De dónde ha salido?

- Se ha metido en los laboratorios, seguramente se ha perdido, será un conejito aventurero, no sé, algo les habrá asustado y él ha terminado en el laboratorio.

- Pobrecito – decía acariciándole – Que miedo debe haber pasado.

- Si, sobretodo porque le hemos perseguido varios por toda la nave, es muy escurridizo, no veas como corre y como salta el asqueroso.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer con él?

- ¿Lo quieres tú?

- ¿Estás de broma? Claro que lo quiero pero me da un poco de pena, su madre le estará buscando.

- No lo creo, además si lo soltamos ahora, aunque lo hagamos cerca de la nave, seguramente seguirá igual de perdido, vete tú a saber desde donde vino, es muy chiquitito, estará desorientado, seguro que terminará siendo comida de algún zorrillo, gato o perro.

- ¿Tú crees? Estos animalitos son muy listos, seguro que su instinto le dice como ocultarse.

- Bueno, si no lo quieres me lo llevo – extendió la mano para cogerlo.

- ¡Quita! Claro que lo quiero. Qué bonito que es, es precioso. Gracias Shikato.

...

Jisei había sacado de un cajón un pequeño saquito de tela, un pañuelo y una vela pequeña que encendió. Colocó el pañuelo en el suelo con cuidado de que las esquinas señalasen los cuatro puntos cardinales y se sentó en la esquina que señalaba al sur. Abrió el saquito y dejó caer su contenido, eran unas pequeñas piedrecitas de color blanco con unos símbolos grabados, giró las que había caído boca arriba para no ver los símbolos y comenzó a moverlas, mezclándolas entre ellas. Cuando dejó de mezclarlas cerró los ojos y pasó su mano casi sin rozarlas por encima de las piedras, concentrada en lo que quería preguntar, de pronto detuvo la mano y cogió una de esas piedrecitas.

- ¿Jisei? - tocó su madre la puerta con los nudillos.

- Si mamá, pasa.

- Oye nena - dijo asomando la cabeza - Que tu padre y yo nos vamos ¿Os vais a quedar solos en casa Iruka y tú?

- ¿Kisuke también se va?

- Kisuke ya se ha marchado.

- ¿No te dije que había invitado a Ryuko a merendar?

- Es verdad, que cabeza la mía. Bueno, que os divirtáis.

- Lo mismo te digo. Hasta luego.

Tenía la piedrecita guardada en su mano y la llevó hasta su pecho suspirando profundamente. Casi con miedo separó la mano de su pecho y la abrió lentamente.

Aún estaba mirando la piedrecita fijamente cuando sonó el timbre. Sería Iruka.

Efectivamente era él y llevaba una caja en las manos.

- Ya encontré los pasteles.

- Te dije que daba igual cuales fueran.

- Ah no, dijiste de crema y de crema he traído.

- Iruka yo... tenemos que hablar – ahora que estaban solos era el momento indicado para tratar "ese" tema.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - dijo preocupado.

- Ven, vamos a sentarnos... es que... ayer estuve hablando con Kakashi.

- ¿Y? ¿Te dijo algo que te preocupara? ¿No me digas que estuvo alarmándote? Tendré que hablar con él, sé que no tiene mala intención pero...

- No, no es eso, no.

- ¿Entonces?

- Es que me dijo que tú has pedido el traslado a otro colegio.

- Ah, es eso - suspiró - Me habías asustado. No te preocupes, todos los años lo hago, no tiene la menor importancia.

- ¿Cómo que no tiene importancia? Cuando lo haces todos los años es porque quieres ese traslado.

- No tiene la menor importancia ¿Es que te has preocupado por eso?

- Dime la verdad, a ti no te gusta dar clase en el instituto.

- Si me gusta Jisei, claro que me gusta, es solo que me gustaría más dar clases a niños de primaria, no sé, me gustan los pequeños y comenzar a... ayudarles a utilizar su cerebro, es como... abonárselo y prepararlo para el futuro.

- Y por eso siempre pides el traslado.

- Si, pero está muy difícil.

- Sin embargo te lo han concedido.

Iruka miró sorprendido a Jisei.

- Vaya con Kakashi, sí que tiene la boca grande.

- Me lo ha dicho porque está preocupado por ti.

- Me han concedido un nuevo destino pero no es el que me interesa así que lo he rechazado.

- ¿Cómo que no es el que te interesa? Según Kakashi era un buen destino, incluso te ofrecían ser jefe de estudios.

- Si pero no es viable.

- ¿Por qué?

- Es en... otra ciudad.

- ¿Qué ciudad?

- En Sapporo.

Jisei se quedó muy seria mirándole, sí que era lejos.

- Pero no pasa nada, Jisei, ya me habrá una plaza por aquí cerca.

- Está... lejos.

- Siempre habrá más oportunidades.

- Pero es lo que a ti te gusta y no se sabe cuándo te van a dar otra plaza. Debes aceptar.

- ¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo? Si acepto me tendré que mudar allí.

- Si... ya lo sé... Así no habrá problemas de que nos pillen - intentó sonreír.

- No, no los pillarán, ni nos veremos. No ve voy a ir Jisei, no me voy a alejar de ti.

- Pero se trata de lo que a ti te gusta, de tu futuro.

- Yo pienso mucho en mi futuro y ¿sabes? Tú estás siempre en mi futuro y si me voy... te perderé, así que no se hable más, además allí no conozco a nadie, aquí tengo a mi familia y aquí me quedo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Para saber más cosas sobre Itachi y porqué él y Ayesa actúan como si no hubiese habido nada de nada entre ellos habrá que esperar al siguiente._

_Muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios._

_**María**, no se si has llegado hasta este capítulo ni cuando lo hagas pero de todas formas muchas gracias por leer._

_**Michi**__, muchísimas gracias por leer y por el comentario. Claro, todos tenemos derecho a tener nuestra opinión, luego lo que hagamos ya es otro tema que la teoría es una cosa y otra la práctica._

_**Lala-chan**__ ¡Hola! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin saber de ti! Ah pues pensé que ya había conseguido aburrirte pero si estuviste en el hospital eso es más grave ¿Estás ya mejor? Espero que sí._

_Bien, espero que nos veamos en el siguiente ¡Matta ne!_


	155. Una sombra del pasado

_Por fin he podido terminar el capítulo. Espero que disculpéis la tardanza.  
Vamos con un capítulo para conocer más cosas de Neji entre otras cosas. No continúo demasiado en este capítulo con la historia de Itachi y Ayesa por poner un poco de variedad pero todo lo que no se sabe de ellos se sabrá muy pronto._

_Espero que os guste._

_Este capítulo va dedicado a una persona simpática y muy divertida. __**Hisa**__, es para ti, con todo mi cariño._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Una sombra del pasado**

La comida en casa de los Hyuuga había sido de lo más normal, salvo porque Hinata no estaba allí.

Hikaru Hyuuga miraba a su marido comer en silencio, como siempre lo hacía. Frente a él estaba sentado su sobrino Neji, también comiendo en silencio. El único ruido que se oía en el comedor de los Hyuuga era el de los cubiertos y el que hacía Hanabi aburrida golpeando con un palillo uno de los vasos.

- Hanabi, compórtate - le advirtió su padre.

- Lo siento - dijo soltando el palillo - Es que esto es muy aburrido ¿Podemos encender la tele?

- Estamos comiendo, sabes que no se ve la televisión mientras comemos.

- Pues podíais hablar de algo.

- ¿Qué tal le estará yendo a Hinata? - comentó Hikaru tratando de animar la comida.

- Seguro que bien. La señora Chiyo sabrá cuidarla.

- Tampoco tiene que cuidarla tanto - añadió Hikaru - Hinata no es tan inútil como piensas.

- Hinata es aún una niña, ella se cree muy mayor pero aún es una niña, aunque el Sabaku que la acompaña parece tener los pies en la tierra. Su padre era un paranoico pero él parece muy sensato a pesar de su edad.

Hikaru suspiró, iba a ser inútil tratar de discutir con su marido, así que era mejor no gastar energías. Miró a Neji que seguís comiendo en silencio mientras se preguntaba en qué momento sacaría su marido el tema que a ella le interesaba.

Estaba claro que en la comida no iba a ser. Quizás Hiashi esperaba a que no estuviese Hanabi, no era muy dado a tratar temas de ese tipo delante de sus hijas y menos de Hanabi.

Así que esperó pacientemente a que terminase la comida y llegasen los amigos de Hanabi para buscarla.

- Neji - se dirigió a él Hiashi - ¿Te vas a ir ya?

- No, ahora mismo no.

- ¿Entonces tienes un momento para hablar con nosotros?

- Sí, claro.

- Bien, vamos al salón.

Neji entró al salón y se sentó en el sofá mirando a sus tíos con expectación aunque exteriormente su rostro no reflejaba ningún tipo de curiosidad, simplemente era el mismo de siempre.

- Neji - habló muy serio Hiashi - ¿Estás bien con nosotros?

- Sí, estoy bien aquí.

Era cierto, ya se sentía parte de la familia y quizás había influido mucho toda la paciencia y el cariño que su tía le había dado.

Hikaru Hyuuga quería muchísimo a Neji, le quería tanto como a sus hijas, para ella Neji era su hijo, le había criado desde que tenía 4 años y era su madre, así lo sentía.

- Ya sabes que aquí tienes tu familia y te consideramos parte de ella - dijo decidido Hikaru.

- Si tía, ya lo sé y os estoy muy agradecido por todo lo que me habéis cuidado y por la educación que me habéis dado.

- ¡No digas tonterías! No hemos hecho por tú nada diferente que no hiciéramos por Hanabi o Hinata.

- Por eso, tía, por eso.

- Supongo que sabes que tu tía y yo hemos estado valorando el adoptarte - intervino Hiashi.

- No, no lo sabía.

- Pues sí, es algo que hemos estado hablando.

- Entonces yo sería tu hijo.

- Y cómo eres mayor pasarías a ser el heredero.

- Pero eso no sería justo para Hinata, ella es tu primogénita y la que debe ser la heredera.

- Si, ese tema ya lo hemos hablado bastante - añadió su tía.

- Hemos llegado a la conclusión de que Hinata debe demostrar que puede ser la heredera de los Hyuuga - comentó Hiashi.

- Pero ahora no vamos a discutir ese tema, solo queremos que lo tengas en cuenta y que sepas que te queremos mucho. Se trata de otra cosa - le cortó su mujer, si volvían a empezar a discutir sobre si Hinata se merecía o no demostrar que era la heredera terminarían por no hablar de lo que tenían que hablar.

- ¿Qué recuerdas de tus padres? - le interrogó Hiashi.

- Pues no mucho, era muy pequeño cuando tuvieron ese accidente.

- Ese accidente en el que tenía que haber muerto yo - reflexionó Hiashi - Ya sabes que era un viaje de negocios, tenía que ir yo pero se empeñó en ir él... dijo que iba a ser como una nueva luna de miel - suspiró con pena - Tu madre estaba embarazada y le apetecía tanto...

Los padres de Neji habían muerto en un accidente de avión, volaban de regreso de un viaje medio de negocios, medio de placer, en uno de los aviones privados cuando les cogió una tormenta y se estrellaron. Durante años Neji estuvo convencido de que era su tío el que tenía que haber muerto y no sus padres, esa era otra de las razones por las cuales odiaba tanto a Hinata y a la vida que le había tocado vivir.

Hikaru sintió pena al recordar lo mal que lo había pasado Neji, su pequeño sobrino, su niño. Tanto rencor guardado dentro de él y que no era capaz de expresar con palabras, solo con esa forma de ser huraña y arisca.

Tras un incómodo silencio Hiashi levantó la vista y miró directamente a su sobrino.

- Cuando tus padres murieron yo me sentí muy culpable, además eras el hijo de mi hermano, de mi hermano gemelo y tanto tu tía como yo te queríamos mucho, así que tomé la decisión de hacerme cargo de ti.

- No solo hacernos cargo de ti - interrumpió Hikaru - si no que queríamos darte todo el cariño que sentíamos y ofrecerte una familia, queríamos ser más que unos tíos para ti, no queríamos sustituir a tus padres pero esperábamos que hicieras un hueco en tu corazón para nosotros. Que te quedaras con nosotros no fue un acto de caridad, ni de obligación, nosotros te queríamos mucho.

- Nunca quisimos ser prepotentes, ni conseguir el perdón de nadie, tampoco lo hicimos por el honor familiar o algo de eso.

- Tampoco fuimos los únicos que quisimos hacernos cargo de ti. Conseguir tu custodia no fue nada fácil.

- Mis padres, tus abuelos, también querían hacerse cargo de ti, pero comprendieron que ellos eran mayores, nosotros teníamos a Hinata y el ambiente que te ofrecíamos parecía más adecuado para un niño de tu edad. No se trataba de nuestra posición, en realidad pensamos en ti aunque también influyó.

- Sobretodo influyó con... tus otros abuelos y el resto de tu familia. Nosotros queríamos hacernos cargo de ti pero la familia de tu madre quería llevarte con ellos, decían que donde mejor estarías era en el hogar natal de tu madre.

- Fueron unas negociaciones muy duras. Tú no lo recuerdas pero durante unos meses se hizo cargo de ti el estado. Al final un tribunal dictaminó que nosotros podríamos darte la mejor educación.

- Y también amor - añadió su tía - No olvides que nosotros te queremos mucho.

- ¿Qué me queréis decir con esto? - preguntó confundido Neji - ¿Por qué me lo contáis ahora?

- El tribunal estimó que nosotros éramos los más apropiados pero que una vez que tuvieses suficiente uso de razón debíamos dejarte la opción de decidir con quién querías vivir - sentenció Hiashi.

- No te hemos dicho nada hasta ahora porque tus abuelos maternos... - comenzó a hablar nerviosa su tía - bueno ellos ya sabes que no viven aquí.

- Si, siempre ha sabido que mi madre era china y que mi familia vivía allí y que por eso no podían venir a visitarme, el viaje es largo y no aceptaban vuestra ayuda, pero siempre me enviaban una carta para mi cumpleaños.

- Pero ahora quieren... que vayas a vivir con ellos.

- Pero ¿Ahora? Quiero decir es que ahora soy adulto y...

- Exigen que vayas a vivir con ellos - confirmó Hiashi - O al menos que pases allí los años que quedan hasta que cumplas 21 años.

- ¿Por qué? Quiero decir que he vivido todos estos años aquí y ¿Ahora de pronto me quieren allí?

- Eres su familia después de todo.

- Pero yo ya estoy acostumbrado a vivir aquí, aquí tengo mi vida, mis amigos, estoy estudiando aquí - habló Neji contrariado.

- No te preocupes, ya hemos contratado unos abogados. Sabemos que irte con ellos depende de ti, es decisión tuya, pero creemos que debes terminar tus estudios aquí, además tú tienes un buen expediente académico y tu familia materna no puede ofrecerte los estudios que deseas, eso pone las cosas a nuestro favor. Sabemos que no va a haber problema pero también creemos que deberías ir a visitarlos, conocerlos.

- Entendemos - continuó su tía - Que ellos deseen conocerte, eres el hijo de su hija, es normal que...

- Entiendo, queréis que vaya a visitarlos.

- Si, creemos que es lo más oportuno, que vean que no te vas a distanciar de tu familia, que te conozcan, que vean en la persona que te has convertido y que ellos mismos se den cuenta de que no te hemos criado mal - las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por la cara de su tía.

- No llores Hikaru - pareció reprocharle Hiashi - No va a servir de nada, Neji es inteligente y razonable, no va a echar a perder todo su futuro para irse a vivir a un pueblo perdido. Creemos que las vacaciones de invierno son un buen momento para que hagas ese viaje.

- ¿Esa decisión es opcional?

- No, por eso te lo decimos con tiempo. Si queremos que tus abuelos sean razonables debemos también ceder en algo. Irás a pasar allí unos días. Entiende que esto es por tu bien, es tu familia y tienen derecho a conocerte. Nosotros podríamos alegar muchas razones por las cuales debes quedarte aquí y ganaríamos pero tienes derecho a conocerlos y son la mitad de tus raíces... un Hyuuga no reniega de sus raíces, sean las que sean.

Neji se había quedado de lo más confundido. En realidad no comprendía nada de nada, de pronto, sus abuelos, a los que no había visto desde hacía más de 10 años le reclamaban... la verdad es que siempre se había preguntado cómo era esa parte de su familia que no conocía.

...

Después de la comida Kushina hablaba animada con Mito, Tsunade y Kaoru, la madre de Ayesa aunque no dejaba de observar a Itachi y a Ayesa. Ella conocía la historia de estos dos, la conocía desde varios puntos de vista. Conocía el punto de vista de Mikoto, la madre de Itachi, por algo era su mejor amiga, así que sabía lo mal que esta lo había pasado con todo ese asunto y lo que había sufrido por su hijo. Mikoto le contó que había visto llorar a Itachi de rabia e impotencia al sentir que no podía hacer con su vida lo que él deseaba y no solo eso, se sentía solo e incomprendido por todo el mundo. El peor momento fue cuando tuvo que enfrentarse a Shisui, su amigo de toda la vida, dolidos los dos el uno con el otro y acusándose ambos de traidores. Harto de todo Itachi se enfrentó a su padre negándose a seguir el camino que se suponía debía seguir, negándose a obedecerle, negándose a ser más un Uchiha si eso conllevaba ignorar los sentimientos de tu propia familia. Le habían gritado y acusado de traidor a él ¿y por qué? solo porque era amigo de una Senju, eso era la cosa más ridícula del mundo.

Kushina fue testigo del dolor de Mikoto al ver como perdía a su hijo, como su niño dejaba de serlo, como entre padre e hijo se creaba una gran barrera de reproches. Según Fugaku, Itachi había fallado a la familia y según Itachi la familia le había fallado a él.

Kushina también conocía el punto de vista de Mito Uzumaki, ella intentó poner un poco de orden en todo aquel caos pero fue imposible, sobre todo cuando el propio Madara Uchiha tomó cartas en el asunto y fue a hablar con Hashirama para advertirle que mantuviese a su nieta y sus malas artes alejada de los Uchiha.

Aquello parecía una tontería pero terminó en acusaciones de las dos partes. Los Senju acusaron a Itachi de pederastia y abuso de menores puesto que Ayesa solo tenía 15 años. Fue la gota que colmó el vaso para los Uchiha, Madara no necesitaba mucha provocación para estallar.

Una cosa tan sencilla como la amistad entre unos adolescentes se había convertido en algo histriónico que además había perdido todo su sentido, porque allí ya no se hablaba ni de Itachi, ni de Ayesa, ni de sus sentimientos, allí solo se hablaba de orgullo y soberbia.

Y ahora Kushina los veía allí, sentados el uno al lado del otro y actuando como si no hubiese sucedido nada de nada, aunque lo más sospechoso y lo que más intrigada tenía a Kushina era el hecho de que ahora los Senju y los Uchiha, después de todo aquel odio que parecían tenerse, ahora querían emparentar y unir las familias... si eso no era para ponerse a darles capones no lo era nada ¿Que había pasado? ¿El mundo se había vuelto del revés? ¿Que "cosa" tan increíble había pasado para que las cosas ahora estuviesen tan distintas?

- Te veo distraída, Kushina – llamó su atención Mito.

- Sí, estoy algo preocupada por varias cosas.

- ¿Es por Naruto? – intervino Tsunade.

- Entre otras cosas. Este hijo mío tiene un corazón enorme y no piensa en las consecuencias de nada de lo que hace.

- La verdad Kushina, he intentado razonar con el consejo de administración del instituto, de veras que lo he intentado.

- Seguro que si lo has hecho, no lo dudo, ttebane.

- Pero son una panda de viejos carcamales, encabezados por Danzo, que parece tener ganas de despedirme.

- ¿Todavía está Danzo dando guerra por el instituto? – se interesó Mito.

- Todavía y por desgracia tiene mucha influencia. Lo siento Kushina, de verdad que hice todo lo que pude.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es que van a expulsar a Naruto del instituto?

- ¿Qué ha hecho Naruto para que le expulsen? – habló Mito sin dejar contestar a Tsunade.

- Golpeó a Jiraiya – contestó Kushina.

- Pero fue sin querer, fue un accidente – explicó Tsunade – Naruto no quería golpear a Jiraiya, él se metió en medio de la discusión.

- Pero Naruto estaba peleándose con otro alumno – dio con voz deprimida Kushina – Siempre le pasa, no piensa en lo que hace, dattebane.

- Naruto no hizo nada malo, fue impulsivo, cierto, pero él solo se dejó llevar por...

- Por lo que fuera, debía haber pensado antes de actuar. Dime ¿Le van a expulsar?

- Era lo que quería Danzo pero conseguí que no fuera una expulsión definitiva. Solo temporal.

- ¿Temporal? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Tsunade suspiró.

- Tres meses.

- ¿Tres meses? – se alarmó Kushina - ¡Pero eso va a ser horrible, dattebane! ¡Tres meses!

- He conseguido que la sanción empiece ahora en Noviembre.

- ¿En Noviembre? ¡Pero Noviembre empieza la semana que viene!

- Lo sé, pero así le pillarán las vacaciones de invierno y no perderá tanto.

- Pero cuando regrese será ya Febrero, a punto de los exámenes finales y Naruto no va excesivamente bien... ¿Pero cómo puede ser que le pongan una sanción tan dura, ttebane? – sin darse cuenta Kushina había alzado la voz llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

- Cálmate Kushina – habló la madre de Ayesa – Yo conozco a alguien que puede ayudarte, fue profesora de Ayesa, es muy profesional, puede ayudar a tu hijo esos tres meses.

Pero Kushina no parecía estar atendiendo a nada, miraba furiosa a Naruto ¿Cómo podía ser que su hijo siempre se metiera en líos?  
Naruto sintió algo clavándose en su nuca y casi le dio miedo girarse, estaba seguro de que eso que sentía eran los ojos de su madre ¿Qué habría hecho ahora? Y es que cuando Kushina se enfurecía daba miedo, mucho miedo.

...

- Entonces hacemos eso ¿vale? - preguntaba entusiasmada Sumire - Ahora Ten-Ten y yo vamos y compramos patatas y refrescos y veréis que bien nos lo pasamos.

- ¿De veras quieres pasar la tarde del domingo metida aquí? - cuestionaba Kankuro.

- Anda di, jugando al Trivial, a mí me apetece mucho - respondía con gesto mohíno Sumire - ¿Es que te molesta?

- No, para nada. Voy a sacar el Trivial, también tengo el Risk ¿No os apetece jugar al Risk?

- Bueno yo creo que me voy a ir - decía Matsuri.

- ¿Te vas a ir ahora que empieza lo bueno? - se quejó Sumire - Anda, no, quedate.

- Si, venga quédate - insistía también Lee - Ten-Ten ¿Has llamado a Neji?

- Si, ya le he llamado, dice que si va a venir.

- ¡Bien! - Lee hizo un ostentoso gesto - Si jugamos por equipo yo me pido con Shiho, que sabe de todo.

- No te creas que se de todo - advertía la chica.

- A mí no me apetece jugar - se quejó Kiba - ¿Y si nos apostamos algo?

- Ya estamos con las apuestas - gruñó Ten-Ten - ¿Es que no podemos jugar a lo que sea sin tener que aportar algo?

- O si queréis podemos contar historias de miedo - propuso Sumire.

- ¿Eso no se hace por la noche? - sonrió Sai a la chica.

- ¿Si, verdad? - le devolvió la sonrisa Sumire - Así somos más originales.

- ¿Puedo llamar a una amiga? - preguntó de pronto Kimimaro - Es que creo que le va a venir muy bien, sois un grupo divertido.

- Sí, claro que si - respondió Sumire - ¿A que si Kankuro?

- Si, ya uno más que más da.

- Aunque la verdad, no sé si va a querer venir - añadió Kimimaro.

- Bueno tu inténtalo - le animó Lee.

- A lo mejor estamos molestando a Kankuro - comentó Shiho mirando al mencionado.

- No, no me molestáis ¿Entonces a qué jugamos?

- ¿Y si jugamos a la botella? - propuso Kiba.

- ¡Kiba! No empieces a comportarte como un crio.

- ¿Y si jugamos a "verdad, atrevimiento o reto"? - se entusiasmó Sumire - Digo, mientras esperamos a Neji y a la amiga de Kimimaro, es un juego entretenido ¿Eh? Y no me digáis que somos muy mayores que eso sí que es una tontería, anda, vamos a jugar. Venga sí.

- La verdad es que puede ser divertido - afirmó Ten-Ten.

- ¿Tú quieres jugar a eso? - la miró extrañada Kiba - ¿No vas a gritar que estamos locos?

- ¿Desde cuándo he hecho yo algo así?

- Tú nunca has jugado a eso.

- Que tu sepas, cachorro. Yo he jugado a muchas cosas.

- Si la que da capones cuando se sugiere algún juego de esos es Jisei, no Ten-Ten - habló Kankuro tocándose la cabeza como recordando alguno de esos capones.

- Y la que siempre decía que no era Akane - añadió Sai.

- Anda, pues es verdad - rió Sumire - Pues entonces jugamos. Vamos a sentarnos en círculo en el suelo ¿vale?

Apartaron algunos muebles que les molestaban y así lo hicieron.

- ¿A ti te da vergüenza? - preguntó Lee a Shiho - Porque si te da vergüenza podemos decir que nos vamos.

- No, no me da vergüenza, la verdad es que siempre he querido jugar a uno de estos juegos.

- ¿No has jugado nunca? - intervino en la conversación Ten-Ten.

- No, fíjate que cosas, a mis amigas nunca les llamó la atención.

- Claro, si erais solo chicas es más aburrido - comentó Lee.

- ¿Y tú Matsuri? - se dirigió a ella Ten-Ten - No te preocupes, no hace falta que beses a nadie, siempre puedes pedir verdad.

- Empezamos - dijo en voz alta Sumire - ¿Cómo lo hacemos? ¿Con prendas?

- Es lo suyo ¿no? - contestó Kiba - Anda Kanky, trae una bolsa o algo.

- Ah, que emocionante - decía Sumire mientras veía a Kankuro levantarse - Venga María, no te pongas nerviosa.

- Perdona ¿Que has dicho? - la interrogó Kiba.

- Ah, he hablado conmigo misma, es una manía que tengo.

- ¿Pero cómo te has llamado?

- María, cuando hablo conmigo misma me llamo así para no confundirme ¿Es raro que hable conmigo misma?

- No, en ti no es raro - dio Ten-Ten - Lo raro es que te llames con otro nombre.

- Ah es que María es mi nombre, me llamo Maria Sumire Saewanaguchi Hurtado.

- ¿María Sumire? - se extrañó Shiho.

- Si, como las galletas, es el nombre de mi abuelita española.

- ¿Que galletas? - preguntó ahora Lee.

- Las galletas maría ¿no las conocéis? Bueno pues como la virgen María ¿Conocéis a la virgen María, no? Es que la mamá de mi madre es muy cristiana, todos los sábados va a misa y dijo que Sumire no era un nombre cristiano y entonces me pusieron el María delante ¿Alguno de vosotros sois cristianos?

- Nosotros somos budistas - contestó Kankuro sentándose y dejando una bolsa de color verde en el suelo - Venga, meter una prenda dentro.

- Nosotros somos sintoístas - declaró Kiba.

- Yo también - añadió Shiho - ¿Y tú, Lee?

- Mi familia también es budista.

- La mía también - dijo Kimimaro.

- Y la mía - añadió Sai.

- ¿Soy yo la única cristiana? ¿Y tú Matsuri?

- Budista también.

- ¿Y tú Ten-Ten?

- Mi familia tiene una religión muy tradicional, creemos en los ancestros y en que estos nos protegen y esas cosas, ya sabéis como en la película "Mulan".

- ¡Ah que tú eres china! - gritó de pronto Sumire.

- Si, pero ellos ya lo saben, no hace falta que lo grites.

- Es que no me acordaba ¿Ya ha metido todo el mundo sus prendas? ¿Quién las saca?

- Tu misma.

- Vale, yo la saco - metió la mano en la bolsa - ¿De quién es este reloj?

- Es mío - contestó Sai.

- Vale Sai, elige "verdad, atrevimiento o beso" - propuso Ten-Ten.

Sai miró a todo el mundo que a su vez le miraba expectante.

- Verdad.

- Vale - habló de nuevo Ten-Ten - A ver qué te preguntamos a ti...

- Espera - interrumpió Kankuro - Yo tengo una pregunta y recuerda que tienes que decir la verdad ¿Sientes interés por alguna de las chicas que está ahora mismo aquí?

Sai volvió a mirar a sus compañeros, estaba convencido de que todos pensaban que a él no le interesaban las chicas, o quizás es que empezaba a ser demasiado paranoico con aquel tema, de cualquier forma esa pregunta seguro que era alguna indirecta para saber si él era homosexual o no?

- Si - sonrió y miró directamente a Sumire - Hay una chica aquí que me interesa.

...

Shikamaru acababa de tumbarse en el futón al lado de una Akane dormida, la chica se había quitado el vestido para que no se le arrugase y se había puesto una camiseta vieja de Shikamaru que había encontrado. Shikamaru la observó unos segundos, que cabezota que era, lo que le había costado a Maron y a su padre convencerla de que se echara la siesta.

Por supuesto después de comer Akane quería ocuparse de todo, recoger y fregar los platos, realmente esa chica tenía un grave problema, no sabía estarse quieta, sería la costumbre de tener que ocuparse ella de todo, además rápidamente, todo lo hacía muy deprisa, a Shikamaru le agotaba solo el hecho de verla y por supuesto era incapaz de seguirle el ritmo, así que siempre terminaban discutiendo, ella diciéndole que era un lento y él quejándose de las prisas de la chica.

En esta ocasión, quizás porque estaba su padre ahí, Akane estaba más empeñada que nunca en hacer ella las cosas, como si tuviera que demostrar algo, pero, también estaba Maron y esta se puso más cabezota aún si cabe que ella. Según Maron una embarazada debía echarse la siesta y descansar, sobretodo Akane que estaba embarazada de mellizos, lo cual era una carga extra para su cuerpo y sin contar con que su embarazo ya de por si era delicado.

No solo Maron insistió en la siesta, su padre y sus hermanos también se pusieron de su parte. Entre todos recogerían y se marcharían y Akane se echaría la siesta, porque además tanto jaleo no le estaba haciendo bien.

Hombre, Akane era cabezota pero discutir con Maron, su padre y cuatro hermanos ya era demasiado. Le dio pena despedirse tan pronto de sus hermanos, incluso su padre se llevó a Kenta y dijo que se lo devolvería a su madre, pero Ginta le prometió que iba a ir a menudo a su casa y que si podía llevaría a Kenta, Takato lloró al separarse de su hermana pero Yusuke y él prometieron también ir de vez en cuando, es más, amenazaron con ir con todos los bellotas, además Akane no tenía prohibido ir a casa de su padre, ella podía ir siempre que quisiese, eso sí, de visita, nada de trabajar.

Y por fin se había quedado dormida, en realidad estaba agotada y a penas se acostó cayó como un tronco.

Shikamaru cerró los ojos, él también se echaría una siesta, pocas cosas había mejor que tumbarse sintiendo como todo estaba bien, disfrutar de esa tranquilidad y echarse una siesta.

Apenas acababa de cerrar los ojos cuando el timbre sonó de forma molesta. Akane se rebulló.

- Chist - susurró cerca de su oído - Tú sigue durmiendo, yo me ocupo.

¿Quién sería a esas horas? Quizás alguno de sus amigos. Shikamaru se levantó, se estiró y bostezó mientras se dirigía a la puerta, desde luego que quien fuera había llegado justo para interrumpir una de sus actividades favoritas.

- Hombre Ino - dijo al abrir la puerta y ver a su rubia amiga allí - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Shikamaru necesito tu ayuda. Eres el chico más listo que conozco, por favor, tienes que aconsejarme.

Shikamaru la miró frunciendo el ceño y volvió a bostezar.

- ¿Algún problema con el Uchiha?

- ¿Con Sasuke? No, ninguno, es... otra cosa.

- Mendokusei... bueno, pasa.

- ¿Y Akane?

- Está durmiendo la siesta, así que procura mantener tus estridentes gritos a un volumen bajo ¿Quieres tomar algo?

- No, gracias, no puedo tomar nada, estoy muy nerviosa.

- Pues yo con tu permiso voy a tomar un café, me estaba quedando dormido. Vamos a la cocina.

- Cuando no.

- A ver, que es lo que te pasa - dijo mientras se echaba café en una de las tazas y pensaba que cualquier tontería, Ino era así, una exagerada para todo.

- Es que he metido la pata por mi enorme bocaza y me he metido en un lio. Tienes la coleta un poco deshecha.

- Ahhh... - se sentó frente a Ino, dejó la taza encima de la mesa y se deshizo la coleta, enganchando el coletero en su muñeca - Te escucho.

- Es que he hablado de lo que no debía y todo se ha liado un poco.

Ino relató a Shikamaru lo que había sucedido tratando de evitar mencionar a Sakura, lo cual resultó bastante inútil y no tardó en darse cuenta de ello, ya que si Stella y Kikyo habían descubierto que se trataba de Sakura, Shikamaru lo averiguaría más fácilmente, como sucedió.

- Vaya con Sakura - comentó y dio un sorbo al café - No me esperaba eso de ella.

- Yo no he mencionado a Sakura.

- Ni falta que hace ¿Quién iba a ser si no? ¿Hinata? Y supongo que ahora lo que quieres es que te consiga yo la condenada pastillita.

- No, no es eso, lo que quiero es que me aconsejes que hago. Es que necesito hablar con alguien, estoy... hecha un lio.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho Sakura?

- Ella dice que si, que coja la pastilla pero es que ella no sabe que nos podemos meter en problemas.

- ¿Tú crees que os vais a meter en problemas?

- Es que no sé, no sé qué puede hacer Tobi.

- Tú ya le has pedido pastillas a Tobi otras veces ¿no?- preguntó en todo aburrido.

- Si, pero... tengo aquí una cosa en el estómago...

- ¿Ino? Anda ¿Desde cuando estás aquí? - habló de improviso Akane desde la puerta de la cocina.

- ¿Ya has descansado? - se interesó Shikamaru.

- Me pareció haber oído el timbre de la puerta.

- Hola Akane - la saludó Ino - Perdona, no quería molestarte.

- No, si no me molestas ¿Es que ha pasado algo?

- Ino tiene un pequeño problema - indicó Shikamaru.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Ino se mordió el labio inferior, al final demasiadas personas iban a enterarse del "problema" de Sakura.

- Ya sabes Ino que siempre es mejor decir la verdad, además a Akane puedes contárselo, pese a ser una cotilla no va a ir a contárselo a nadie y menos algo como eso, está muy concienciada.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? - se preocupó Akane.

E Ino volvió a contar la misma historia, la llamada de Sakura, su falta de cuidado al hablar con Stella y Kikyo y la implicación de Tobi en el asunto.

- Ah pues no - dio muy resuelta Akane - No tenéis que pedirle nada a Tobi, no sabemos que puede pedir a cambio.

- Si ya lo sé, todo es culpa mía y de mi manía de hablar demasiado. Por eso he venido a hablar con Shikamaru, para que él me aconsejase que hacer, yo quiero ayudar a Sakura.

- Y tienes que ayudarla, ay pobre Sakura, que mal lo tiene que estar pasando... no, no, no... no puede ser que a ella le pase lo mismo que a mí, no... pobrecita... tenemos que ayudarla Shikamaru.

- ¿Y qué quieres que yo haga?

- Tu padre tiene una farmacia ¿No puedes comprar esas pastillas? No te digo que las robes, Sakura nos las pagará, seguro.

- Mi padre tiene una farmacia si, pero no un suministro de condones, pastillas del día después, anfetaminas ni cosas por el estilo.

- ¡Pero si te digo que Sakura nos las va a pagar!

- Para esas pastillas se necesita una receta ¿Te crees que mi padre no se iba a dar cuenta?

- ¡Pero es un caso de emergencia!

- Mira, cuando Sakura regrese del viaje que vaya al hospital, que le den una receta y yo con gusto abro la farmacia y se la vendo, pero no las voy a coger antes.

- Desde luego, mira que eres huraño.

- Déjalo Akane - intervino Ino - Tiene razón, no puedo abusar siempre de él.

- A ver - Akane dio una palmada en la mesa - ¿Qué necesitas, ciervo del demonio? ¿Una receta?

- Sería una ayuda, calabacita, básicamente es lo principal.

- Como se nota que no eres una chica y no te imaginas la angustia que debe estar pasando Sakura.

- Pero me imagino lo acojonado que debe estar Sasori.

- Por eso... que poco solidario eres. Pues nada, Ino, tú y yo nos vamos al hospital.

- ¿Al hospital?

- Si, vamos a pedir esa pastilla por Sakura.

- Pero Akane...

- ¿Crees que a ti te van a dar la pastilla del día después con esa pinta? - ironizó Shikamaru.

- ¿Qué pasa? Puedo disimular la tripita, no tengo tanta.

- Si claro... si encuentras ropa "normal" que ponerte.

- Que gracioso, pero que gracioso que eres... pues las pide Ino, listo, que eres un listo.

- ¿Yo? ¿Y si me hacen un reconocimiento?

- Ino, por dios, es domingo y vamos a urgencias ¿tú crees que se van a entretener en hacerte un reconocimiento? Venga, Shikamaru, arréglate que nos vamos al hospital.

- ¿También tengo que ir yo?

- Si... si, tu eres quien va a pedir la pastilla.

- ¿Yo?

- Claro, vas y dices que se te ha roto un preservativo, a ti no te van a hacer un reconocimiento médico.

- ¿Que voy a decir que tengo miedo de quedarme embarazado?

- Eres tonto, les dices que a tu novia le da vergüenza ir ella. Es que no entiendo por qué la pastilla la tiene que pedir una chica, vale que somos las que nos podemos quedar embarazadas pero un buen novio debería también cooperar.

- Mendokusei, mira que eres problemática... pues entonces que vaya Sasori.

- Vamos Shikamaru, hazlo por Ino, es como tu hermana ¿Vas a dejar que se meta en un lio? Venga, yo voy a arreglarme un poco y tu Ino, llama a Stella y dile que no necesitas esa receta.

- Esta loca - comentó Shikamaru viéndola salir de la cocina - Pero loca de remate.

- ¿Que hacemos, Shika? - preguntó Ino.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Ir con la loca a pasar la tarde al hospital, es demasiado problemático discutir con ella, está embarazada, lo que la convierte en una cabezota hormonada, además se altera mucho y eso no puede ser bueno para mis renacuajos.

- ¿Pero y si piden autorización paterna o algo así para darnos la pastilla?

- Tendremos que arriesgarnos.

- ¿Akane siempre es así de impulsiva?

- Siempre y ¿sabes una cosa? Es lo que me gusta de ella, que siempre está dispuesta a ayudar a quien sea y pone todo su empeño en hacerlo.

Ino sonrió.

- Se te ve muy enamorado. Digamos que ella es el apasionado yang que equilibra tu perezoso yin.

Shikamaru arqueó las cejas y comenzó a rehacerse la coleta.

- Será mejor que me prepare, me llevaré unos sudokus para hacer en el hospital mientras esperamos. Como esto salga bien le vas a deber un favor muy grande a Akane.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Supongo que después de este capítulo más de uno se preguntará que va Sai diciendo ahora que siente interés por Sumire... pues pronto se sabrá._

_Muchas gracias a todo el mundo que lee y también gracias por todos los comentarios y los ánimos._

_Gracias Lala-chan, gracias por leer aun estando malita y encima comentar. Espero que poco a poco vayas mejorando y pronto estés bien del todo. Te mando muchas buenas vibraciones._

_Y bueno, esto continuará, no sé qué día actualizaré pero seguro que lo haré, tenerlo por seguro. Hasta entonces ¡Matta ne!_


	156. Algunos favores deben pagarse

_A pesar de todos los impedimentos que he tenido esta semana estoy orgullosa de haber terminado el capítulo y poder subirlo aunque sea con un poco de retraso, aunque de todas formas es un capítulo bastante simplón pero va a suceder algo que traerá consecuencias._

_En este capítulo hay dos cameos. Uno muy extraño que solo reconocerán los que lean la versión "original" de esta historia y es que aparecerán unos personajes de esa historia, entre ellos el que sería Kankuro allí (los otros son exclusivos de esa historia) y supongo que eso significa un pequeño spoiler para quien la lee, pero es pequeñito.  
El otro cameo es la aparición de Zetsu, poner a este personaje en un UA es bien difícil y no quería que se pareciera al de otra historia que conozco para que no molestar a su autora, así que he hecho lo que he podido.  
Espero que os guste._

_Dedico este capítulo a __**Kamiry Hatake**__ con mucho cariño, que siempre es muy amable en sus comentarios._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Algunos favores deben pagarse**

"_Urgencias_"... Ino miró aquellas letras encima de unas puertas automáticas y suspiró. Había gente por allí, algunos hablando en grupos y otros solitarios, todos con gesto de estar esperando algo. A través de las puertas se veían a más personas, a Ino ese ambiente de espera le ponía un poco intranquila, siempre que iba a urgencias pensaba que todo el mundo estaba ahí esperando noticias porque algo malo había sucedido.

- Venga Ino, entra ya - se impacientó Akane.

- Es que me da vergüenza.

- Ah, déjame a mí - dijo muy resuelta y se acercó a las puertas que se abrieron.

Ino miró a Shikamaru que, unos pasos detrás de ella y con las manos en los bolsillos, le devolvió la mirada a la vez que se encogía de hombros.

Volvió a suspirar y a mirar a su alrededor. Se disponía a entrar en el hospital cuando las puertas se abrieron de nuevo para dejar salir a Akane.

- Que dicen que no es aquí, que tenemos que ir a urgencias de maternidad - explicó - Que están... por allá.

- ¿A urgencias de maternidad? - se extrañó Ino.

- Si, eso me han dicho.

- ¿Pero tú les has dicho cuál es el problema?

- Que si, lo he dicho muy clarito, "se nos ha roto un preservativo y no queremos correr riesgos", y me han dicho que para eso hay que ir a maternidad. Ale, vamos.

- A lo mejor se han pensado que se te ha quedado dentro y que hay que extraértelo - comentó Ino.

- Pues ahora nos enteraremos.

Akane comenzó a andar muy dispuesta hacia la dirección que ella misma había señalado. Ino volvió a mirar a Shikamaru y este, con el mismo gesto de cansancio volvió a encogerse de hombros antes de empezar a andar.

- Tu mujercita tiene mucha energía.

- Demasiada, a veces me agoto de verla.

- ¿Sabes a quien me recuerda?

- A Naruto. Es como una versión con pelo naranja y gafas.

- Y no se te olvide el pecho que por cierto con eso del embarazo tiene unos globos enormes.

Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua e Ino no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

- Creo que estoy empezando a sentir algo por Naruto - trató de comentar como si no tuviera importancia Ino.

Shikamaru la miró frunciendo el ceño.

- Mujeres problemáticas - musitó - Así que te gusta Naruto.

- Si, me gusta, la verdad es que me gusta mucho, es un chico muy guapo, antes no me había dado cuenta pero es muy guapo.

- Claro, solo mirabas a Sasuke.

- Creo que Naruto es el tipo de chico del que podría enamorarme.

- Me alegro por él.

- ¿Ya está? ¿No me vas a dar ningún consejo o alguna charla?

- ¿Para qué? Menudo rollo, harás lo que te apetezca de todas formas. Naruto es una gran persona, te irá bien.

- ¿Y yo no soy buena persona o qué?

- Por eso he dicho que me alegraba por él.

La entrada a urgencias de maternidad era igual que la anterior entrada salvo que las personas que esperaban parecían en su mayoría más alegres. Akane entró de nuevo la primera pero esperó dentro a que lo hicieran Ino y Shikamaru.

- Venga, ahora te toca a ti - le dijo a Shikamaru - Allí está la ventanilla.

- Mendokusei... - se quejó el chico mientras se dirigía a un mostrador blanco - Buenas tardes.

- Buenas tardes - le respondió una mujer morena de pelo recogido en una coleta y que llevaba una bata blanca que le miró interrogativa.

- Bueno esto... - Shikamaru se rascó la cabeza y miró a su vez a Akane - Verá es que hemos tenido un problema... mendokusei... que problemático que es todo esto.

- Perdone - intervino Akane acercándose al mostrador - Lo que quiere decir este individuo y no se atreve es que se nos ha roto un preservativo y no queremos correr riesgo de quedarnos embarazados, por eso estamos aquí.

- Entiendo. Dime tu nombre.

- ¿No puedo dar el de él? ¿No pueden darle la pastilla a él? Está en el mismo problema que yo.

- Pero tú eres la que tendrás que tomarte la medicación.

- Pues vaya. En fin... Akane Nara.

- No me lo puedo creer - susurró Ino a Shikamaru - Lo dice sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

- Esta no sabe lo que es la vergüenza - murmuró también Shikamaru.

- Si que tengo vergüenza - habló Akane girándose para mirarles - Pero es lo que hay.

La señora tecleó en el ordenador y unos instantes después salían unas etiquetas impresas en una pequeña impresora que tenía cerca de ella. Despegó una de las etiquetas y la pegó en una especie de formulario donde también apuntó algunas cosas, después metió ese formulario en un sobre de color marrón donde pegó otra pegatina y se lo dio a Akane.

- Toma. Esperad en la sala de ahí al lado, ahora os llamarán.

- Vale, gracias. Venga, vamos a la sala de espera.

La sala de espera era una estancia rectangular, no demasiado grande y con sillas de plástico que bordeaban las cuatro paredes. No había demasiadas personas allí. Un par de mujeres con un avanzado embarazo, una de ellas acompañada por el que parecía su marido y otra por una señora mayor; una mujer joven con aspecto de cansada y que se tocaba continuamente la tripa, algo hinchada y un grupo compuesto por una chica joven, de ojos rojos y llorosos y bastante nerviosa, una mujer de mediana edad que hacía carantoñas a un bebé de pocos meses dentro de un carrito y un chico joven que intentaba animar a la chica.

- ¿Has visto ese chico? - susurró Akane a Ino cuando se sentaron una a cada lado de Shikamaru.

- Si, se parece un montón a Kankuro - contestó también en un susurro Ino.

- ¿A que si?

Shikamaru se recostó en el asiento apoyando la cabeza en la pared y cerró los ojos.

- Eh, no te vayas a dormir - le regañó Ino - No nos hagas pasar vergüenza.

- Ah, que pesadas que sois, no me voy a dormir.

- Oye Akane - habló en voz baja Ino - ¿Crees que tú te vas a poner así de gordita? - hizo un gesto con los ojos señalando a las dos embarazadas.

- Se va a poner peor - contestó con aburrimiento Shikamaru - ¿No ves que trae dos?

- ¡Madre mía!

- Calla y no me digas eso - gruñó Akane - Enferma me estoy poniendo de pensarlo ¿Cómo se podrá inflar tanto una tripa?

- ¿Traes gemelos? - se interesó la señora mayor.

- Trae mellizos - contestó Ino.

- Eso dice la ecografía - añadió Akane.

En ese momento Shikamaru decidió que si iba a dormirse, ya se conocía él esas conversaciones entre madres y futuras madres, empezarían a hablar de embarazos y partos, lo estaba viendo.

Y no se equivocaba, las dos embarazadas estaban allí porque ya habían empezado con las contracciones, así que comenzaron a contar como eran los dolores que les estaba dando, la señora mayor, madre de una ellas sumó la experiencia de sus partos, la chica con aspecto cansado por lo visto había dado a luz hacía unas semanas y también estaba deseosa de contar su parto, además, había sufrido una infección, razón por la cual estaba allí... los únicos que no hablaban era el grupo de la chica llorosa. Shikamaru llegó a la conclusión de que esa chica estaba allí porque debía ir algo mal en su embarazo, lo mismo mientras en esos momentos se hablaba allí de partos y nacimientos ella estaba abortando... deberían tener salas separadas para estos casos.

Y también, tal y como suponía, el tiempo empezó a pasar lentamente. Una enfermera vino con una silla de ruedas y se llevó a una de las embarazadas junto con su marido, después la señora mayor fue a quejarse de que su hija se encontraba muy mal y nadie la hacía caso, entraron nuevas embarazadas... desde luego que esa no era la forma más divertida de pasar la tarde del domingo.

- Mira Akane que bonita es la niña - decía Ino mirando a la pequeña del carrito a la que acababan de sacar - Dentro de poco tu tendrás un par así.

Se oyó por el megáfono que llamaban a alguien, una tal Ringo y la chica llorosa se levantó.

- Karasu, acompáñala - dijo la mujer que acompañaba a la pareja.

- No, no, ve tú que eres su madre, dijo el chico. Ya me ocupo yo de la pequeña Aiko.

- _Akane Nara_ - volvió a oírse por el megáfono - _Pase a la sala 2._

Akane se levantó rápidamente.

- Venga Shika, acompáñame.

- ¿Tengo que ir yo? - pareció quejarse - ¿Por qué no te acompaña Ino?

- Porque no, porque tienes que venir tú.

- Ahhhhh, mendokuseeeeei.

- Suerte Akane - sonrió Ino.

La sala 2 era una pequeña habitación, tenía una mesa llena de papeles, un ordenador encima de ella y unos aparatos por allí que serían "cosa de médicos". La mesa estaba en el centro, detrás de ella había otra puerta que estaba entreabierta y Akane pudo que al otro lado había una consulta mucho más grande y equipada. Un señor de mediana edad, pelo canoso y gafas negras entró por esa puerta y se sentó frente a la mesa.

- ¿Akane Nara? - dijo mirando a la chica por encima de sus gafas.

- Si, soy yo - contestó pasándole el sobre de color marrón.

- Sentaos - señaló un par de sillas, ellos así lo hicieron - Entonces ¿Qué os ha pasado?

- Pues verá es que... se nos ha roto un preservativo - contestó con bastante seguridad Akane - Lo he traído por si tiene que verlo, se ha rajado y nos hemos dado cuenta al retirarlo ¿Lo saco?

Akane hizo un gesto muy directo de abrir su bolso y Shikamaru la miró completamente asombrado ¿Pero qué iba a sacar del bolso?

- No, no hace falta - habló el médico mientras leía el informe.

- Mire, traigo el libro de familia - eso si lo sacó del bolso - Estamos casados ¿ve? - lo abrió por la primera hoja - Quiero decir que aunque tengo 17 años no hace falta que traiga la autorización paterna.

- ¿Y cuándo se os ha roto?

- Esta tarde, durante la siesta, ya sabe, aprovechamos que el niño estaba dormido para...

Shikamaru volvía a mirarla sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

- Ya, ya me imagino ¿Entonces hace pocas horas, no?

- Si, hace muy poco.

- ¿Y qué pasa? ¿Que no queréis tener hijos?

- Es que ya tenemos uno, tiene cuatro meses y la verdad es que no estamos para tener otro.

- Ya veo, por eso os casasteis. Los jóvenes sois un desastre ¿El otro también fue un preservativo roto?

- Pues... - Akane parecía dudar - Pues si, por eso hemos venido, porque ya tenemos aprendida la lección y no queremos que nos pase otra vez.

- ¿Es que no sabéis usas preservativos?

El doctor miró interrogativo a Shikamaru y este a su vez asustado a Akane. Lo que le asustaba no era la pregunta del doctor si no la cantidad de mentiras que oía decir a Akane ¿serían improvisadas o ya las tendría pensadas?

- ¿Le estás dando el pecho a tu hijo? - interrogó ahora a Akane.

- No, no, que va.

- Te lo digo porque si te doy la píldora del día después y le estás dando el pecho tienes que saber que se excreta a través de la leche materna y eso no va a ser bueno para tu hijo.

- Ah pues no hay problema, nunca quiso mamar, el segundo día me dieron una pastilla y se me cortó la leche, es más, ya me ha venido la regla y todo, por eso venimos tan asustados.

- Ya - el médico abrió uno de los cajones de la mesa y sacó un taco de hojas del tamaño de una cuartilla. Tenían un membrete con el nombre del doctor y su número de licencia y escribió algo completamente indescifrable para Akane, firmó y arrancó la hoja para dársela a Akane - ¿Eres fumadora?

- No, no fumo.

- ¿Tienes asma? ¿Problemas de corazón?

- No, nunca los he tenido.

- ¿Epilepsia? ¿Tomas drogas?

- No, no, nada de eso.

- Entonces tómate esa pastilla cuanto antes. Ten en cuenta que es una bomba de hormonas así que te van a dar varios efectos secundarios, léete el prospecto y no te asustes.

- De acuerdo.

- Y - metió la mano de nuevo en el cajón y sacó unos cuantos papeles de colores - Tomad estos prospectos sobre métodos anticonceptivos. Si no queréis tener más hijos por ahora os recomiendo que pidas cita con tu ginecólogo y que te recete pastillas anticonceptivas en vista de lo mal que se os dan los preservativos.

- Muchas gracias, tiene razón, es lo que tenemos que hacer. Vamos, después de esto ya te digo que lo hago - decía Akane mientras guardaba su libro de familia - Yo no vuelvo a pasar por esto más veces.

- Espero que así sea - contestó el médico mientras escribía en el impreso y lo firmaba - Toma, esto es para ti también.

- Muchas gracias - dijo Akane levantándose.

- Gracias - repitió igualmente Shikamaru.

- No hay de qué y seguir mi consejo, sois muy jóvenes aún para llenaros de hijos.

Salieron de la sala y al cerrar la puerta a su espalda Akane miró triunfante y sonriente a Shikamaru.

- ¿Has visto? Ya está y no hace falta llamar a Tobi ni nada de eso.

- Lo que yo estoy es muy asustado - dijo caminando hacia la sala de espera.

Al verlos entrar de nuevo Ino se levantó ansiosa.

- Ya está - Akane agitó el papel - Ahora vamos a una farmacia, a la que esté de guardia o si no que la compre Sakura, que nosotros ya hemos hecho bastante.

- ¿Te lo han dado?

- Por supuesto. Venga, vámonos.

- ¿Y te ha puesto algún problema?

- Ninguno. Estaba todo controlado. Le enseñé el libro de familia para que viera que estábamos casados, así no me pedía autorización de mis padres.

- Que lista eres ¿Y no te ha hecho un reconocimiento?

- Que va. Le dije que llevaba el preservativo roto en el bolso y que si quería verlo. Ya sabía yo que no iba a querer verlo pero con eso se convenció.

- Pues anda que si te dice que quiere verlo ¿Que ibas a hacer? - se interesó Shikamaru.

- No iba a querer verlo, a nadie le gusta ver eso.

- ¡Eres maravillosa! - Ino la abrazó - No sabes cómo te lo agradezco. Si me necesitas para algo me lo dices, lo que sea, por ejemplo si alguna vez Shika y tu queréis salir y no tenéis con quien dejar a los niños, yo me ofrezco de niñera.

- No te ofrezcas demasiado o me aprovecharé. No tiene importancia, somos amigas.

- Shikamaru tiene cara como de haber pasado miedo - bromeó Ino.

- Lo que tengo cara es de estar flipado. En mi vida he visto a nadie decir tantas mentiras con tanta naturalidad, sin dudar, sin hacer gestos, sin ni siquiera variar el ritmo de la respiración... así, como quien cuenta lo que ha estado comiendo.

- Es fácil - contestó Akane.

- Estoy casado con una mentirosa profesional y yo sin saberlo.

- A lo mejor eres buena actriz - agregó Ino - Deberías tener un papel en la obra de teatro.

- Quita, quita, para obras de teatro estoy yo.

- Pues esto a mí me preocupa - añadió Shikamaru - ¿Quién me dice que no vas a mentirme a mí con esa facilidad?

- A ti nunca te mentiría, ciervito, tú me miras a los ojos y me pongo nerviosa, me da la impresión de que vas a descubrirme.

- Eso quiere decir que ya has intentado mentirme.

- Pues claro... pero no me salió bien - Shikamaru la miró frunciendo el ceño - Intenté mentirte diciéndote que no me importabas nada y no lo conseguí.

- ¡Ah! Me ha llamado Chouji - interrumpió Ino - Por lo visto Ryuko estaba llamándote, Akane, y no contestabas y tú tampoco, Shika y ya se han preocupado.

- Claro, desconecté el teléfono - explicó Akane mientras abría su bolso y rebuscaba e él - Carai, casi me olvido de Ryuko, seguro que quiere contarme lo que ha pasado con Chouji ¿Qué le has dicho?  
- Que estáis en el hospital porque te encontrabas mal, es que no sabía que decirle.

- ¡Ay por dios! Con lo exagerada que es Ryuko debe estar de lo más angustiada - decía mientras marcaba el teléfono de su amiga.

...

Neji había salido a dar una vuelta. Ten-Ten le había llamado, por lo visto estaban en casa de Kankuro e iban a pasar la tarde jugando al trivial y otros juegos y él le había dicho que iba a ir. En realidad había contestado que iría un poco porque Ten-Ten no le insistiera demasiado.

Antes de ir hasta la casa de Kankuro decidió caminar un poco sin sentido, quizás para aclarar sus ideas. Todo lo que sus tíos le habían dicho era muy confuso para él. Hace unos meses habría acudido a contárselo a Temari, ella era una chica lógica que habría sabido ver las cosas desde un punto de vista objetivo, pero ahora Temari no estaba, al menos no estaba en Konoha, se preguntaba si a pesar de que su relación no había prosperado podría contar con ella como amiga o no. Ahora que lo pensaba se daba cuenta de que la herida iba cicatrizándose, despacio, poco a poco, pero ya no se sentía tan abandonado. Aún añoraba mucho a Temari y la relación que tenía con ella pero empezaba a darse cuenta de que quizás esa relación no era como él pensaba, que quizás lo que entre ambos había era amistad, una gran amistad y cariño pero quizás no llegaba a ser amor, al menos a él le gustaba pensar eso, que se llevaban bien y se comprendían porque eran como almas gemelas pero incompatibles para el amor, precisamente por ser demasiado iguales y comprenderse. Él no había sabido darle a Temari lo que ella buscaba; había sido su amigo, su compañero, su confidente, pero le había fallado en cuento al amor... aunque no debía sentirse culpable, todo no podía haber sido culpa suya, también había pasado al contrario, Temari había sido una amiga estupenda y a él le gustaba mucho pero tampoco le había dado lo que él esperaba... sería porque tenía a otro y hay cosas que no se pueden compartir al igual que un corazón no puede ser de dos.

Lo gracioso de todo es que al final había perdido ante un tercero... y se alegraba por Temari. Al menos no había perdido ante su "rival", ahí estaban los dos a empate, había llegado un tercero para darle lo que ella buscaba y necesitaba... seguramente había dos personas en su corazón porque ninguno de los dos era capaz de llenarlo, seguramente cada uno le daba algo y necesitaba a los dos... en el fondo era cierto que se alegraba por Temari, ojala ese chico supiese darle lo que ella se merecía.

Cuando se dio cuenta sus pasos le habían llevado directamente hasta el parque y se extrañó al ver a dos figuras conocidas que parecían discutir por los gestos que hacían. Eran Stella y Tobi ¿Pero por qué estaba Stella con Tobi y discutiendo? Parecía que discutían o al menos que no se entendían.

- Es que ha sido un... error - decía nerviosa Stella.

- ¿Cómo va a ser un error? ¿Tomas a Tobi por tonto?

- No es eso Tobi, es que... es que no eran para mi ¿vale? Eran para una amiga pero ya las ha conseguido.

- Tobi ha tenido que hablar con Kakuzu y pagarle por la receta ¿Ahora que hace Tobi con ella?

- Yo te la pago, de verdad. Te lo prometo ¿Cuándo te he fallado yo? Te juro que esta semana tienes el dinero. No sé porqué te pones así.

- ¿Y que hace Tobi con la pastilla?

- Pues me la das a mí, no me importa, además quizás alguna vez las necesite.

Tobi sonrió de forma que a Stella le produjo un escalofrío.

- No, no, no... eso no está bien - habló en todo grave - Tobi es un buen chico y te ha conseguido lo que pedías y podía haberse metido en un lio.

- Ya lo sé y te lo voy a pagar, ya te lo he dicho.

- No... ya sabes cómo va esto. Ahora me debes un favor - habló con tono aún más grave.

- Pe... pero... solo es una pastilla.

- Esto es un negocio Stella ¿Crees que hago esto por ayudar al prójimo?

Ahora Tobi daba bastante miedo.

- Pero Tobi, yo ya te he pedido antes y...

- Por eso. La primera vez es un favor que te hice pero ahora tienes que pagar.

- Y te he dicho que te pagaré.

- No quiero dinero ¿Crees que necesito dinero? El dinero es para Kakuzu pero tú a mí me debes un favor.

Tobi se había acercado demasiado a Stella y a Neji, desde su posición le parecía bastante amenazante.

- ¡Eh, Tobi! - dijo en voz alta mientras se acercaba a grandes zancadas hacia ellos - ¿Te está molestando?

- Hombre, el Hyuuga ¿Tienes algún problema?

- Deja a Stella en paz.

- ¿Tobi le está haciendo algo? - volvió a hablar con su habitual voz tonta.

- No me está haciendo nada, gracias Hyuuga - intervino a Stella - No pasa nada.

Tobi y Neji se miraron fijamente, como retándose, había algo en ese chico que a Neji no le daba buena espina, no sabía lo que era exactamente pero no le gustaba nada su actitud.

- Tobi se va, pero no lo olvides, Stella le debe un favor a Tobi.

- ¿Algún problema, Tobi? - habló de pronto un hombre apoyado en un árbol no muy lejos de ellos. Era un hombre que llamó la atención de Neji en cuanto se fijó en él, tendría unos treinta años, iba vestido con un traje negro, tenía el pelo corto, curiosamente de dos colores, la parte izquierda blanco y la derecha negro, además en la mitad derecha de su cara se veían varias cicatrices como de quemaduras que le daban un aspecto siniestro.

- No pasa nada Zetsu. Ya nos vamos - respondió Tobi.

Miró a Stella y sonrió antes de alejarse de allí.

- Será payaso - murmuró Neji - ¿Y quién era ese tipo tan raro?

- Es Zetsu, es guardaespaldas de Tobi. Te aconsejo que le evites.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - se interesó al comprobar que la chica estaba bastante nerviosa.

Stella no dijo nada, se abrazó a Neji y comenzó a llorar.

- Esto me pasa por tonta, por querer ayudar a la gente, si es que soy tonta.

Neji no sabía qué hacer, si separar a la chica de él o dejarla llorar, si tenía que abrazarla o decirle algo para consolarla. Optó por poner con cuidado una mano en su espalda y darle suavemente unos golpecitos.

Esa sí que era una situación incómoda.

Esperó a que la chica dejase de llorar y se separase de él.

- ¿Estás mejor? ¿Nos sentamos?

- Si, vamos a sentarnos. Lo siento, siento haberte mojado... mira, ahora tienes la camisa empapada, si vienes a mi casa te la lavaré.

- No, no tiene importancia.

- Lo siento, es que me he puesto nerviosa.

Neji no sabía si debía mostrar interés y preguntar qué era lo que le sucedía o ignorar lo que había sucedido.

- Es que he me pasado de lista, siempre me pasa... si es que soy muy tonta.

- Bueno, tranquilízate, todo tiene arreglo.

- Yo solo quería ayudar a una amiga... Bah ¿A quién quiero engañar? Solo quería presumir delante de ella de controlar las situaciones, de dármelas de saberlo todo... eso es lo que me ha pasado.

- Sea lo que sea tendrá arreglo.

- No lo creas, con Tobi las cosas no son tan sencillas.

Stella se sentó en un banco y miró al cielo... todo había salido fatal, ella quería presumir de controlarlo todo y fíjate lo que había pasado. Mala intención no tenía, de veras que ella quería ayudar a Ino, no le caía mal, era una chica simpática y tenía mucha clase. Pensó que si ayudaba a su amiga Sakura ella le estaría agradecida y querría ser su amiga. Claro que no era la primera vez que intentaba presumir de ser estupenda y le salía el tiro por la culata. Ahora le debía un favor a Tobi... no se le ocurrió pensar que Ino o Sakura, quien hubiese sido porque Ino no había explicado nada, habría podido conseguir la pastilla por otros medios, como siempre, pensó que ella era la única que tenía la solución y ahora Tobi no se había tomado nada bien decirle que no la necesitaba... no tenía que haberle dicho nada, tenía que haberla cogido y ya está ¿Para qué le había dicho eso?... Daba igual, por lo que Tobi había dicho le iba a deber un favor de cualquier forma... y los favores a Tobi siempre se pagaban caros y si no que le preguntasen a Deidara o Sasori.

- ¿Dónde ibas tan solo? - preguntó intentando sonreír como si no pasase nada.

- Iba a casa de Kankuro, Ten-Ten me ha llamado, por lo visto vamos a pasar allí la tarde.

- ¿Vais a hacer una fiesta? Mira que listos, claro como no están ni Temari, ni Gaara, os aprovecháis.

- ¿Y tú como sabes que no están Temari ni Gaara?

- Porque esta mañana he visto a Ino y me ha dicho que Sakura se había marchado con Sasori y Gaara y otros más a ver a la abuela de Sasori.

- ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

No sabía muy bien porqué le proponía aquello a Stella, pero ya lo había hecho, ya no tenía remedio.

- No - sonrió - Gracias pero no creo que sea muy bien recibida por tus amigos.

- Tonterías.

- Yo sé que no les caigo muy bien. Pero no puedes ir con la camisa así, mira, mi maquillaje se ha quedado en ella, tenemos que ir a mi casa, te dejaré una de las camisas de mi hermano.

- No, no hace falta, de veras.

- Si, no puede permitir que vayas así, pareces un desarrapado. Vamos a mi casa, te dejo la camisa de mi hermano y te lavo esta.

Neji se miró la camisa, pues era cierto, estaba manchada y la mancha no quedaba nada bien.

- De acuerdo - respondió amablemente. Él era un chico educado que no iba a ser desconsiderado delante de una señorita, si ella se ofrecía a dejarle una camisa de su hermano y lavar la suya él debía aceptar para que ella no se sintiese ofendida, esa era la educación que había recibido.

...

Shikato terminaba de despedirse de sus padres y sus abuelas. Temari ya lo había hecho, estaba al lado del coche con la caja donde estaba su pequeño conejito dentro en brazos. Ya habían guardado en el maletero del coche el equipaje y unas cajas con verduras, huevos y frutas para Akane y Shikamaru. Miaka, la chica que se les había "acoplado" para el viaje de vuelta también esperaba cerca de ella. Temari volvió a observarla, la verdad es que era una chica muy guapa, se veía que Shikato tenía buen gusto, mientras la miraba se preguntó hasta qué punto llegaría su relación y la razón por la cual rompieron ¿sería que no eran compatibles? quizás alguno de los dos no fue fiel en esa relación o quizás esperaba algo que él otro no estaba dispuesto a dar.

En cuanto Shikato se acercó al coche y abrió la puerta del conductor, la chica abrió la puerta del acompañante dejando a Temari algo confundida, ella pensaba que iría delante pero la tal Miaka parecía demostrar mucha seguridad. En fin, tampoco es que a Temari le importase demasiado, iría detrás, mejor, así podría llevar a su conejito al lado cómodamente.

Shikato miró confundido a Temari, él también esperaba que ella se sentase a su lado, y se encontró con que Temari le sonrió abiertamente, parecía que no le importaba ese detalle para nada, claro, Temari era una chica segura de sí misma que no iba a organizar ningún drama por tal tontería, ella no era una cría caprichosa. Por su parte Temari pensaba que Shikato era igualito a su primo Shikamaru y que por no ofender a esa chica no iba a decir nada, en el fondo era esa faceta amable y considerada de los Nara una de las cosas que le gustaba de él, solo esperaba que fuera un poco más espabilado que Shikamaru y no se metiera en los atolladeros que este se metía.

- ¿Estáis listas? - preguntó Shikato abrochándose el cinturón.

- Lista - contestó Miaka.

- ¿Y tú, Temari? ¿Te has puesto el cinturón?

- Estoy lista - Temari se había sentado justo detrás del asiento donde iba Miaka - Por cierto Shika, si te cansas podemos turnarnos conduciendo.

- ¿Tú conduces? - preguntó extrañado.

- Tengo el carnet, me lo saqué en cuanto cumplí los 18 años, por si hacía falta, me gusta sentirme independiente.

- No lo sabía.

- Es que no tengo coche, es el problema.

- Bien, entonces si me aburro de conducir te pasaré el relevo.

- ¿Tu eres de Konoha? - preguntó de pronto Miaka.

- No, no soy de Konoha, soy de Suna, pero estoy estudiando allí.

- ¿Y eso? ¿En Suna no teneís institutos? - preguntó de forma que a Temari se pareció molesta.

- Tenemos institutos y varios - contestó de forma seca - No te olvides, Shikato, que la semana que viene vas a venir conmigo a Suna.

Shikato miró de reojo a Miaka, algo le decía que ese viaje le iba a resultar muy largo.

- ¿Qué tal la universidad, Miaka? - preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema.

- Imagínate, fatal, este semestre creo que me van a quedar casi todas ¿Y a ti?

- Bien, no me va mal.

- Claro, tú siempre has sido bastante bueno en los estudios y no tendrás otras distracciones, como novias y cosas así.

- Procuro que mis "distracciones" no afecten a mis estudios, cada cosa a su tiempo.

- Eso es lo que me gusta de ti, que siempre mantienes tus prioridades, cada una en su sitio.

- Pues precisamente creí que era eso lo que te molestaba.

- Después de que lo dejamos me di cuenta de muchas cosas, créeme, de muchas cosas... ¿Y desde cuando os conocéis vosotros?

- Hace unos meses - respondió Shikato.

- O sea que no mucho - sonrió Miaka.

- Lo suficiente como para saber lo duro que tiene el culito y lo hábiles que son sus dedos.

Shikato se atragantó, no sabía con que, con el aire y miró de reojo a Miaka que parecía algo contrariada, seguramente no esperaba una respuesta como esa.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Quería terminar con la escena del hospital y dejarla zanjada, además, como he tenido mala semana esta escena me ha servido mucho para relajarme. En el siguiente seguiremos con Itachi y Kankuro._

_Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo a todos los que continuáis leyendo a pesar de que parece interminable, tranquilos que ya se va viendo el final y gracias por los comentarios y palabras de ánimo y apoyo._

_Espero de verdad que la semana que viene no haya más problemas y poder actualizar en su momento. Nos vemos en el siguiente ¡Matta ne!_


	157. Una decisión tomada a la par

_Ya está aquí el capítulo. Como dije, aunque tarde no voy a abandonar la historia._

_Capítulo casi dedicado íntegramente a Sasuke y sus recuerdos. Vamos a conocer lo que sucedió para que dejase de admirar a su hermano Itachi y se uniese a Orochimaru._

_Después algo de Kankuro, conoceremos más cosas de Itachi y un poco de Temari._

_Capítulo dedicado a __**Lenon**__ que nunca dice nada pero que luego lo sabe todo de esta historia._

_Espero que os guste._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Una decisión tomada a la par**

Había llegado un nuevo invitado a casa de los Senju. Era un hombre que iba en una silla de ruedas, de pelo rojizo que le cubría parcialmente la cara y que fue presentado como Nagato Uzumaki.

A Naruto le llamó mucho la atención porque su madre siempre se hablaba de lo importante que eran los Uzumaki pero él, aparte de sus abuelos, tíos y la señora Mito Uzumaki, no conocía a ninguno otro. Ahora sabía que Mito Uzumaki sí que era muy importante, pero no le quedaba muy claro si era por ella o porque era la esposa de Hashirama Senju pero ahora conocía a un nuevo Uzumaki ¿Sería él importante?

Después de una corta conversación con el recién llegado, se hicieron tres grupos. Por un lado, la madre de Ayesa se llevó a su madre, a la señora Mito Uzumaki y a Tsunade a enseñarles la casa y como había quedado después de unos arreglos que habían hecho. Por su parte Ayesa propuso que salieran a dar un paseo por los jardines de la casa, así que Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, Minako y Chikara así lo hicieron. A Naruto le daba la impresión de que Hashirama Senju quería hablar algo importante con ese Uzumaki recién llegado y también Jiraiya, que por cierto, parecía conocerle muy bien, incluso ese hombre llamó a Jiraiya "sensei" y se alegró mucho de verle.

Ahora estaban en el jardín, Chikara y Minako parecían haberse entendido perfectamente y como tampoco tenían mucho más que hacer, Naruto y Sasuke estaban con ellas, mirando el estanque lleno de peces de colores. Sasuke miraba el agua fijamente, había algo en el suave nadar de los peces que parecía atraerle.

Cuando levantó la vista del agua se percató que estaban solos Naruto y él. Las chicas se habían alejado unos metros y parecían divertirse mucho contándose anécdotas.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor? - le preguntó Naruto.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Me dio la impresión de que te habías mareado o algo así.

- No... no me he mareado. Simplemente... pensaba... De pronto he recordado que conocía a Ayesa de antes, que hace unos años que la conocí y me preguntaba por qué hay recuerdos que aparentemente olvidamos y otros no.

- Supongo que para hacer hueco en nuestro cerebro para los nuevos recuerdos, vaya que sí.

- De pronto me he acordado. De ella, de Itachi y de Shisui... y ahora lo recuerdo todo de golpe. Itachi tenía la costumbre de desaparecer por las tardes, él y Shisui, decían que iban de "exploración" y que yo no podía ir con ellos, mi madre decía que ellos se sentían "mayores" y que yo era muy pequeño para ir con ellos, que seguramente iban a juntarse con niñas de su edad y que yo les molestaría. No iban a juntarse con niñas, bueno, solo se juntaban con una, con ella, a veces me llevaban con ellos a los festivales de verano que había por allí y la recuerdo perfectamente, era ella, con su pelo naranja y su sonrisa.

- ¡Anda! ¿Conocías a Ayesa?

- No... no mucho y no sabía su nombre, mi hermano siempre la llamaba "Montesco" y ella a él "Capuleto" pero recuerdo que me cogía de la mano para que no me perdiera... ella era mayor que yo, no mucho pero supongo que cuando eres pequeño esa diferencia parece mayor porque yo la recuerdo no como a una niña. Itachi era muy amable con ella, en realidad cuando era pequeño Itachi era amable con todo el mundo.

- ¿Estás seguro de que era ella, dattebayo?

- Yo creo que sí, que era ella porque me dijeron que no tenía que decir que la conocía, hicimos una promesa de meñiques, era un secreto ¿Por qué iba a ser un secreto si no porque era una Senju? Hasta ahora los Uchiha y los Senju no se han soportado, es más... - Sasuke pareció quedarse reflexionando - Tiene que ser ella porque recuerdo que cuando Itachi y mi padre discutieron se hablaba mucho de los Senju y de una chica, a mí no me contaban nada, por supuesto al pequeño no se le contaba nada pero yo oía cosas, oía a mi padre y a mi madre y también a mi tío Madara.

- ¿Y qué recuerdas de ella?

- No mucho. Lo que más me viene a la cabeza es una vez que me caí y me hice una herida en el pié, ella me la limpió y me dijo que era muy valiente, luego Itachi me llevó subido en su espalda a casa.

- Pues tampoco es que recuerdes mucho, puede ser ella u otra persona.

- Pero creo que es ella, es una Senju, lo mantenían en secreto y creo que es la razón por la que Itachi y mi padre discutieron. Tú no sabes lo horrible que fue aquello, todos estaban en contra de Itachi, todos decían que era un traidor y yo creí a todo el mundo, pensé que era cierto, que algo muy malo había hecho mi hermano para que mi padre se avergonzara de él y también el resto de los Uchiha. Yo no quería que discutiesen, solo quería que toda esa locura acabase, mi madre se pasaba el día llorando, iba detrás de Itachi diciéndole que razonara y detrás de mi padre pidiéndole que no le tomase en cuenta... mis padres discutían, discutían continuamente, mi padre echó a Itachi de casa y mi madre... recuerdo que un día, cuando llegué de clase estaban las maletas en la puerta de casa y me dijo que nos íbamos de allí... Vi llorar a mi madre mucho, Naruto, demasiado y todo por... algo que no entendía.

Naruto le miraba con pena, sí que lo había pasado mal Sasuke, él no podía imaginarse lo que era ver discutir así a tus padres, por suerte las discusiones de sus padres siempre habían sido poca cosa, algo que se solucionaba rápidamente pero si los viera discutir así... si viera a su madre con las maletas hechas dispuesta a irse de su casa no sabría cómo reaccionaría.

- Odié a Itachi - continuaba Sasuke llevando ahora su mirada hacia ningún punto en concreto - Le odié con todas mis fuerzas, todo era culpa suya, no sabía el qué pero era culpa suya, porque era egoísta y no pensaba en la familia, porque mi padre había puesto muchas esperanzas en él y...

- Fue cuando empezaste a cambiar - habló Naruto continuando por él - Fue cuando empezaste a separarte de mí, de Sakura, de tus amigos, cuando no querías saber nada de nadie. Todos pensaron que te habías vuelto un presumido o algo así pero yo sabía que te pasaba algo.

- No quería saber nada de nadie, solo quería ser lo más distinto a Itachi que pudiese. Siempre había admirado a mi hermano, siempre había deseado ser como él y el... Por eso me uní al grupo de Orochimaru, se decía que eran como una secta pero eso a mí no me importaba, solo quería alejarme de lo que Itachi había sido y ser yo mismo. Orochimaru me dijo que él me ayudaría a triunfar, que él había sido profesor y que me ayudaría a mejora mis notas, que yo sería mejor que Itachi y yo, sentía tanta rabia, tanta impotencia por todo que ya me daba igual los rumores que había sobre ese tipo.

- Así que esa fue la razón por la que te separaste de nosotros - comentó con tristeza Naruto - Debías haberme contado lo que te pasaba, soy tu amigo y te hubiese intentado ayudar.

- No sé cómo ibas a ayudarme tu - sonrió Sasuke - Yo quería ser mejor que Itachi y que mi padre estuviese orgulloso de mi, tan orgulloso que se olvidara de ese hijo traidor... pero tuviste que meter tus narices por medio.

- No iba a permitir que Orochimaru me robase a mi mejor amigo. Yo sabía que ese tipo no era bueno y que te estaba arrastrando a ser como no eras y y quería recuperar a mi amigo.

- Y a pesar de todo lo que te dije, como te insulté y como intenté apartarte de mí, tú nunca te rendiste.

- Pues claro que no, dattebayo ¿Qué clase de amigo sería si lo hiciera?

Sasuke volvió a sonreír y dirigió la mirada de nuevo a los peces.

- No sabes cómo te agradezco que me sacaras de allí... sé que nunca te lo he dicho pero... gracias.

- Ah pero no fui yo solo, todos ayudaron, dattebayo. Fue gracias a la idea que tuvo Shikamaru de investigar su academia y si se podía denunciar alguna práctica "sospechosa" ¡vaya que si!

- Fue gracias a ti - negó con la cabeza - Gracias a ti y a tu insistencia. Shikamaru lo hizo por ti, yo no lo importaba, ni a él, ni a nadie, todos me hubieran dejado allí pero no lo hicieron por ayudarte a ti, lo hicieron por ti.

- ¿Tú crees? - Naruto se rascó la cabeza - Yo creo que no, Sakura hubiera hecho lo que fuera por ti.

- Por ella, Sakura lo habría hecho por ella pero igual también se lo agradezco, agradezco que tampoco nunca se rindiera y que desease que volviésemos a estar los tres juntos ¿Sabes que Sakura te aprecia mucho?

- Puede ser - contestó encogiéndose de hombros - Yo también la quiero mucho.

- Y gracias a vosotros no solo escapé de Orochimaru si no que mis padres volvieron a hablarse y todo se arregló entre ellos, incluso mi padre comenzó a soportar que Itachi frecuentase mi casa... es que mi madre nunca dejó que Itachi se alejase mucho de ella, era su hijo, hiciese lo que hubiese hecho era su hijo, una madre es capaz de perdonarlo casi todo.

- Tus padres volvieron a unirse porque estaban preocupados por ti, Sasuke, porque no les gustaba que estuvieses con Orochimaru, ni tampoco le gustaba a Itachi. Itachi siempre estuvo preocupado por ti, yo lo sé.

- ¿Qué lo sabes?

- Itachi te quiere mucho. Al principio yo no comprendía su forma de actuar pero ahora me he dado cuenta de que lo que él quería era apartarte también de Orochimaru.

Sasuke levantó la vista y la dirigió hacia Itachi que paseaba con Ayesa caminando lentamente.

- ¿Sabes lo más curioso? Que creo que la imagen de esa chica se me quedó grabada, de alguna forma fue tan amable conmigo y se veía tan bonita bajo los fuegos artificiales con su kimono que creo que para mí era como un sueño y creo que cuando vi a Akane en mi clase yo... no sé, pienso que por eso me fijé en ella.

- ¿Crees que te gustó Akane porque se parecía a Ayesa?

- Por algo tenía que ser porque a mí nunca me interesaron las chicas... creo que fue el color de su pelo que me hizo recordar... pero eso solo fue al principio, luego, cuando comencé a tratar a Akane lo que me gustó fue que me recordaba a mi mejor amigo.

- ¡Ya estamos otra vez! - gritó alarmado Naruto - ¡No digas esas cosas, dattebayo! ¡Das miedo!

Sasuke sonrió esta vez como Naruto no recordaba haberle visto sonreír en mucho tiempo.

- ¡Que tonto eres, dobe!

- ¿Y ahora por qué me insultas, ttebayo? - gritó de nuevo - Oye Sasuke ¿Y no podría ser que te gustó Akane solo porque era bonita y simpática?

- Nunca me fijé en las chicas ¿Por qué iba a fijarme en ella? Sinceramente Naruto, Akane a mí me ha gustado mucho pero no es la chica más bonita de la clase, lo único que tiene llamativo es el pelo pero... Hinata es más bonita.

- Pero tiene unas buenas peras, eso llama la atención.

- Como si Hinata no las tuviera.

- ¿Quieres decir que te habrías fijado antes en Hinata? - gritó una vez más.

- Ya te lo he dicho, dobe, las chicas no me interesaban.

- Y... ¿Sigue gustándote Akane?

- Akane me hizo sentir cosas que tenía dentro de mí y no conocía, siempre la recordaré con mucho cariño.

- ¿Pero sigues enamorado de ella?

- Naruto, no soy tonto. Sé que esa batalla está perdida y Sasuke Uchiha no pelea en batallas perdidas. He aprendido que no soy de hielo, que tengo sentimientos y algo que ofrecer. Por raro que te parezca he aprendido cosas de Karin, de Sakura y de Akane.

- ¡Ah! ¿Y no será que te gusta Ayesa? - preguntó abriendo los ojos enormemente.

- Para nada, ni un poquito.

- Pero dijiste que te parecía muy bonita.

- Eso era hace años, hace muchos años.

- ¿Te vas a casar con ella? - abrió aún más si cabía los ojos.

- Si tengo que casarme con ella por el bien de mi familia pues me casaré pero creo que yo no le intereso demasiado, si acaso para burlarse de mí... creo que me odia, creo que odia a todos los Uchiha.

- Pues no eres tu exagerado ni nada, dattebayo. Pues yo creo que le gusta Itachi, vaya que sí.

- Sigo preguntándome porqué actúan como si no se conocieran - murmuró Sasuke.

...

Todos se habían quedado mirando a Sai, algunos con cara de sorpresa y otros con cara de perplejidad, salvo Kankuro cuya cara desde luego no expresaba alegría, ni sorpresa, si perplejidad.

- ¡Anda! - exclamó Sumire - ¿Te gusta una chica? Que calladito te lo tenías, pillín.

Kimimaro miró incrédulo a Kiba.

- Es Sumire - comentó este al ver que le miraba - Ella es así.

- ¿Qué pasa conmigo? - protestó Sumire - Pues yo creía que te gustaba Misaki.

- ¿Por qué? - sonrió Sai - ¿Por qué paso tiempo con él?

- Ssssi, bueno y por otras cosas.

- Qué él reconozca su orientación sexual no quiere decir que yo, que soy su amigo, tengo que ser homosexual.

- Lo siento Sai - habló Shiho - Las personas solemos juzgar antes de tiempo.

- Bueno tampoco es para enfadarse - afirmó Sumire - Solo que a mí me hacía ilusión tener unos amigos que fueran novios, me parecen tan tiernos.

- Pues ya ves que te has equivocado - volvió a sonreír Sai - A mí me interesa una chica.

- Si, si - intervino bruscamente Kankuro - Eso ya nos ha quedado claro, te gustan las chicas y eres muy machote. Aunque te digo una cosa, si te interesara un chico tampoco es para ocultarlo, cada uno es como es.

- Pero no me interesa ningún chico - afirmó Sai.

- Pues bienvenido de nuevo al mundo de los heteros - habló Kiba - Ahora te tocará luchar por tu chica.

- Nunca me he ido de él.

- Si, ya, vale, vale - refunfuñó Kankuro - Voy a la cocina a por mas refrescos, ven conmigo Ten-Ten.

- Pero si aquí hay todavía - advirtió Lee.

- No hay suficiente. Vamos Ten-Ten.

- Yo te ayudo - comenzó a levantarse Kimimaro.

- No, deja, que venga Ten-Ten - miró directamente a la chica como intentando convencerla con la mirada - Es que ella me va a aconsejar sobre un jueguecito que ella y yo sabemos.

Parecía que la técnica de Kankuro daba su resultado porque Ten-Ten se levantó.

- Que pesadito te pones a veces - se la oyó gruñir.

- ¿Esta es vuestra primera cita, Shiho? - oían preguntar a Sumire mientras iban a la cocina.

Ten-Ten entró en la cocina detrás de Kankuro al que notaba bastante tenso, no es que ella fuese una experta en darse cuenta de esos detalles pero juraría que Kankuro estaba tenso.

- A ver ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿Que qué me pasa? A ver, doña sabeloto ¿Y ahora qué hago?

- ¿Qué haces de qué?

- Con Sumire, a ver, dime ahora que hago.

- No te entiendo ¿De qué hablas?

- Sabes que me gusta Sumire, lo sabes, y que estoy interesado en ella, llevo meses detrás de ella y tú me dijiste que tenía que ir despacio y aflojar un poco. Entiendo que Sumire es tu amiga y bla, bla, bla, todas esas cosas que me dijiste y yo me tenido paciencia y he ido despacio ¿Y ahora qué hago, lumbreras?

- Creo que no me entendiste, lo que pasa es que Sumire es... joven e inocente.

- No si, si te entendí perfectamente. Hay que mantener a Sumire alejada de Kankuro, porque Sumire es inocente y Kankuro un salido.

- No, no, Kankuro, yo nunca he pensado eso de ti.

- Lo piensa todo el mundo pero ¿A que no sabes una cosa? No hay que fiarse de las apariencias.

- Tampoco te quejes tanto que es una fama que tu solito te has buscado.

- ¿Solo porque he dicho el voz alta lo que los demás piensan? ¿O crees que el resto son inocentes corderitos? Además ya sabes lo que dicen, "perro ladrador, poco mordedor" ¿Crees que me voy a comer a Caperucita o qué?

- Tienes pinta de lobo feroz y no te ofendas.

- Pues este lobo se ha comportado muy manso durante este tiempo ¿O no lo he hecho? He ido con cuidado y despacio ¿Y qué estoy consiguiendo? Que ahora venga Sai y me la quite, porque ese me la quiere quitar.

- No seas exagerado.

- Uy que no. Mira, lo que no sé es si le gusta de verdad Sumire o solo cree que le gusta y la quiere utilizar para demostrar que no es homosexual, porque ese chico ahora mismo tiene un claro problema de identidad sexual y te juro que como utilice a Sumire la vamos a tener muy gorda, mucho.

Kankuro mientras hablaba iba acercándose más a Ten-Ten.

- Está bien, está bien, no te pongas así ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

- Que dejes de agobiarme sobreprotegiendo a Sumire de mí, que no me lo voy a comer, que me gusta de verdad.

- Pero... es que no quiero que la hagas daño.

- ¿Y quién quiere hacerla daño? De verdad Ten-Ten que estás muy paranoica.

- Es que ella se ilusiona enseguida y...

- Que a ti te hicieran daño no quiere decir que todos los chicos vayamos haciendo daño a las chicas. Así que ¿Te importaría darme un poco de espacio?

- ¿Qué espacio?

- Me molesta tenerte siempre vigilándome, no puedo acercarme a Sumire sin que tu estés ahí, eres peor que Jisei y entre las dos me vais a volver loco.

- Es que... tú no sabes nada de Sumire.

- Sabría más si pudiera salir con ella.

Ten-Ten abrió la boca y parecía estar a punto de decir algo cuando vio que Kimimaro entraba en la cocina.

- Perdonad es que...

- Bueno luego hablamos Kankuro.

Ten-Ten salió de allí y Kankuro se empezó a tocar el pelo mientras resoplaba.

- ¿He venido en mal momento?

- No, no ¿Pasa algo?

- No... bueno si...

El timbre de la casa sonó un par de veces seguidas.

- Creo que esa es Tayuya, es la chica a la que he dicho que viniera.

- ¿A Tayuya?

- Si, espero que no os moleste. Es una buena chica, está en rehabilitación y necesita cambiar de ambiente... está limpia, te lo aseguro.

- Ya... no si a mí me da igual, lo que no se es que van a decir los demás.

- Sé que ninguno de vosotros está en clase con ella pero ha cambiado mucho y necesita una oportunidad.

Kankuro volvió a resoplar.

- Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad ¿Es eso lo que me querías decir?

- No, no era eso, luego hablamos.

Se oía a Sumire, Lee y Kiba hablar con Tayuya. Salieron de la cocina, efectivamente allí estaba Tayuya, con el ceño fruncido y cara de enfado y no saber qué hacía allí.

- Trae un vaso para Tayuya - decía Lee a Kankuro.

- Estamos jugando a "verdad, atrevimiento o beso" - explicaba Sumire.

- Pero si no te interesa podemos jugar a otra cosa - añadió Ten-Ten.

Tayuya miraba a todos confundida ¿Qué hacía ella allí? ¿Por qué estaba con esa gente? Y lo que más le intrigaba ¿Por qué esa chica morena de pelo corto se mostraba tan contenta de verla?

- Cuantos más seamos mejor ¿verdad? - hablaba Sumire.

Estaba a punto de gritar, de decir que la dejaran en paz y que se iba de allí, esos no eran sus amigos, no les conocía, no sabía ni siquiera si les caían bien pero Kimimaro la cogió de la mano y la indicó que se sentase a su lado. La mano de Kimimaro era fría, él siempre tenía las manos frías pero por raro que pareciera esa frialdad le gustaba, le hacía sentirse bien, a ella no le gustaban las manos calientes que casi la molestaban, que eran como agobiantes, no le gustaba sentir más calor en ninguna parte de su cuerpo, a lo mejor era porque no le gustaba el contacto humano o porque no estaba acostumbrada a él.

- Te voy a presentar, por si no los conoces - habló Kimimaro.

- Los conozco a todos - contestó escuetamente.

- Fuimos "pareja" - sonrió Kiba - ¿Te acuerdas? Yo si me acuerdo de la paliza que me diste esa noche.

¿Y la aceptaban así, sin más? Que gente más rara era aquella.

...

Había sucedido antes de salir al jardín de la casa de los Senju. Ayesa se había acercado a servir un poco de sake a Itachi. Para hacerlo se colocó la manga del kimono de forma que no le molestase y no golpease con ella la botella o alguna de las pequeñas tazas donde lo servía. Con la mano derecha recogió la manga contraria, llevándola hasta el codo y sujetándola por debajo mientras servía con cuidado el sake.

Lo primero que Itachi observó era que Ayesa estaba sirviendo con la izquierda, claro, ahora recordaba perfectamente que ella era zurda. Miró su mano y su antebrazo, era delicado, como sus movimientos y fue entonces cuando llamó su atención un pequeño tatuaje que la chica tenía en el lado interno del brazo, un lugar muy poco usual para tener un tatuaje, un poco más complicado de ver que los tatuajes normales, un tatuaje pequeño, un símbolo muy conocido por él.

Era la marca de ellos tres, de Shisui, Itachi y Ayesa. Era la marca que ellos se inventaron para indicar que eran amigos, amigos inseparables. Un tatuaje que solían pintarse cuando llegaba el verano, que para nadie significaba nada, solo para ellos... era el símbolo de su amistad.

Ayesa llevaba su tatuaje en el cuerpo, lo que representaba su amistad, el dibujo que decía con orgullo que ella era parte de ese grupo y por lo que veía no parecía dibujado con un bolígrafo o pincel.

La miró y ella le sonrió, parecía que se había dado cuenta de su descubrimiento.

Inconscientemente Itachi se llevó la mano a su hombro izquierdo, justo al lugar donde él, debajo de su traje, llevaba el mismo tatuaje.

Para Itachi ese tatuaje significaba mucho. No era solo la marca que se hacían unos niños para sus juegos, para él representaba su rebeldía contra las normas de los Uchiha y se lo hizo para no olvidar nunca como habían intentado manipular su vida y el momento en el que decidió que para bien, o para mal, él tomaría sus propias decisiones.

Ahora paseaba con Ayesa hablando de cosas sin mucha importancia y también de que había comenzado la investigación para encontrar a la familia perdida de Mito Uzumaki y el recuerdo del tatuaje no se iba de su mente, si ella llevaba ese tatuaje era porque quizás no había olvidado aquello a pesar de todo.

Después de lo sucedido, durante todos esos años Itachi había ignorado completamente a su padre. Se independizó pero seguía visitando la casa de sus padres, sobretodo porque allí estaban su madre y su hermano. Itachi no se fiaba de Fugaku, estaba convencido de que tarde o temprano intentaría manipular a Sasuke y que querría utilizarle para "el bien de la familia" así que, a pesar de haberse ganado el odio de su propio hermano, Itachi no dejaba de velar por él.

Sus nuevas preocupaciones, graduarse y conseguir un trabajo y todo lo que eso conllevaba hizo que Itachi olvidase pronto a su amiga Senju. Si hubiese estado cerca de él quizás las cosas hubiesen sido de otra forma pero Ayesa estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia, no tenía forma de ponerse en contacto con ella y él demasiadas cosas en las que pensar. Pasaron los años y Ayesa pasó a ser tan solo un recuerdo, una añoranza, sobre todo cuando llegaba el verano o iba a aquella casa del lago.

Ayesa, por su parte vio como la apartaban de todo, la alejaban de sus amigos, de su familia y la encerraban en un colegio lleno de gente que la miraba con curiosidad. Ella era la recién llegada y encima extranjera, así que tuvo que aprender rápidamente a adaptarse al nuevo mundo donde le tocaba vivir, era sencillo o se espabilaba o se encargarían de espabilarla.

Los primeros meses fueron muy dolorosos para ella, se sentía sola y humillada, su familia no la comprendía y ella seguía sin saber que había hecho de malo para que la llevasen tan lejos. Incluso tuvo que pasar una vergonzosa revisión para confirmar que aún era virgen, todo el mundo parecía en su contra, solo su padre y la abuela Mito eran amables con ella y un día se cansó de llorar y lamentarse, se dio cuenta de que había perdido a Itachi y se sintió como cualquier adolescente que pierde su primer amor pero en ese instante decidió que no iba a volver a pasarle, no importaba nada más que ella misma, así que desde ese mismo momento cogería lo que le gustase y lo disfrutaría por si acaso volvían a arrebatárselo. La vida era para vivirla y disfrutarla en el momento, el futuro era algo que ella no iba a esperar a que llegase... por si acaso.

Pasaron los años hasta que un día a Ayesa le comunicaron que tenían el candidato perfecto para ser su futuro marido. Ayesa no dijo nada, la habían educado para eso, pues ya había llegado el momento, no fue eso lo que le sorprendió sino el nombre del candidato: Sasuke Uchiha... un Uchiha... ironías de la vida ¿Ahora le decían que se tenía que casar con un Uchiha después de tanto jaleo que habían armado?

Itachi no había abandonado del todo la casa familiar, más que nada porque allí dejó a su madre y a su hermano pequeño y no iba a dejar de vigilar a su padre, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que intentase manipular la vida de Sasuke, eso sí que no. En cuanto supo que Fugaku ya había buscado la futura esposa de Sasuke se plantó frente a él dispuesto a hacerle olvidar ese despropósito, no importaba que fuera la tradición o no, se trataba de que Sasuke tenía derecho a elegir su futuro él mismo y al menos debía darle la oportunidad de decidir si quería casarse por conveniencia o no.

Descubrir que la futura esposa de su hermano era una Senju fue mucho peor e Itachi, acudió a la única persona que sabía podía enfrentarse a su padre, su tío Madara y con él hizo un acuerdo para que su hermano Sasuke no tuviese que casarse solo porque la familia se lo dijese.

Después de aquello, cuando acudió a la comida con los Senju y vio a Ayesa, Itachi no supo que decir.

Cuando en aquella comida preparada con los Uchiha, de pronto apareció Itachi, Ayesa no supo reaccionar.

Ayesa había cambiado, ya no era una niña, pero era la misma.

Itachi se había convertido en todo un hombre, pero era Itachi.

Itachi esperó algo, alguna palabra de Ayesa pero esta solo sonrió y le dio las gracias por las flores.

Ayesa esperaba alguna reacción de Itachi, tal vez que la saludara pero se limitó a entregar las flores que llevaba.

Quizás Ayesa se había olvidado de él, era lógico, era una niña cuando se la llevaron y en esos años le habrían pasado muchas cosas importantes.

Quizás Itachi se había olvidado de ella, normal, ella solo era una niña cuando sucedió aquello ¿Por qué iba a acordarse de una niña?

Itachi sintió que algo se removía dentro de él, sería la sorpresa.

Ayesa sin saber por qué tuvo ganas de llorar y reír a la vez, pero no lo haría en público.

Si Ayesa no le reconocía, él no iba a ponerla en un aprieto.

Si Itachi no decía nada ella no se iba a poner en vergüenza.

Si Nawaki Senju actuaba como si nada sería porque ya estaba olvidado ese incidente.

Si Madara Uchiha no decía nada sería porque había que olvidar ese incidente.

Y sin saberlo entre los dos se creó un "pacto de silencio".

...

Shikato había detenido el coche en una gasolinera. Por lo visto Miaka tenía que bajar urgentemente y él aprovechó para llenar el depósito y comprar una botella de agua que abría mientras se acercaba a Temari. Esta había bajado del coche y le miraba ir hacia ella.

- ¿Quieres agua? - preguntó el chico.

- Si anda, dame una poca - Temari terminó de abrir la botella y dio un trago - Dime ¿Cuánto tiempo saliste con "bollito de azúcar"?

Shikato sonrió y cogió de vuelta la botella que ahora le ofrecía Temari.

- La conozco de toda la vida - dio también un trago - Somos del mismo pueblo y encima parientes. No es un pueblo muy grande, como has podido ver, así que nos conocemos todos.

- Ya, pero yo pregunto cuanto tiempo duró vuestra relación.

- A eso iba... no sé, creo que empezamos a tontear con 13 o 14 años, ya sabes, lo típico, salías una semana y luego lo dejabas y al cabo de unos meses volvías a salir y así.

- Vamos, que eras culo de mal asiento.

- A esa edad no tenía muy claro quién me gustaba, me gustaban todas, la verdad. Creo que empezamos a salir de forma más seria con 16 años y duramos... hasta que comencé la universidad.

- ¿Y eso?

- Bueno, yo me tomo muy en serio los estudios. Mis padres no son millonarios y les cuesta pagar la universidad, así que decidí que cuando era momento de estudiar pues era momento de estudiar. Además, se suponía que éramos novios, eso decía todo el mundo, así que cuando terminásemos los estudios nos casaríamos, esto no lo decía yo, por lo visto era lo tenía que ser, así que yo... bah - volvió a beber y cerró la botella.

- ¿Y a ella no le gustó eso?

- Para nada. Eso de ir a la universidad le encantó, se hizo nuevos amigos y se pasaba todo el tiempo que podía de fiestas y cosas así. Además, los fines de semana yo volvía al pueblo a ayudar a mis padres y ella se aburría. Total que me puso los cuernos un par de veces.

- ¿Estuvo con otro mientras salíais?

- Si, pero según dice fue culpa mía, por no cuidar lo que tenía, eso me dijo, que si hubiese estado más pendiente de ella no habría pasado.

- ¿Y no se arrepentía?

- Si, si, se arrepintió pero luego se lo pensó mejor y me dejó, dijo que yo la agobiaba.

- ¿Que la agobiabas?

- Que la agobiaba el compromiso.

- Supongo que te quedarías hecho polvo.

- Bueno si, me dolió pero comprendí que si estando conmigo necesitaba también a otros para divertirse pues que entonces yo no la necesitaba a ella. Ya es bastante con los ciervos del bosque como para que yo vaya también con mis cuernos.

Temari le miró entornando los ojos, realmente parecía que no le interesaba para nada, el problema es que cuando has salido durante algún tiempo con alguien lo mismo queda algo, ya se sabe lo que se dice "donde hubo hoguera, quedan brasas" ¿Y por qué ahora ella se ponía a pensar...

No pensó más porque pillándola por sorpresa Shikato se había acercado a ella rodeándola la cintura y se encontró sus labios a milímetros de los suyos.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Antes me gustaban los bollitos, ahora me gustan más las chicas duras.

- ¡Quita! - le apartó bruscamente. Shikato estaba delante de ella sonriendo - No vuelvas a hacer algo así sin avisarme.

- ¿Tengo que avisarte? ¿Si te aviso me dejas?

- Calla y entra al coche que ya viene tu ex.

- Mujeres problemáticas - murmuraba Shikato mientras entraba de nuevo en el coche.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Ya está el capítulo, esto es lo ha sido. La semana que viene se sabrá más cosas de Itachi y retomaremos a Sakura, Gaara y los demás, entre otras cosas._

_Muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios._

_Muchas gracias __**Lala-chan**__, espero que tu estés mejor, muchas gracias por leer y por el comentario, yo también espero tener mejores días._

_Gracias al anónimo sin nombre, no sé si llegarás a este capítulo y si sabrás quien eres pero igual agradezco el comentario_

_**Nekitatwilight**__, he recibido tus mensajes, prometo que te voy a contestar en cuanto pueda, muchas gracias por leer y por la confianza que tienes en mí. Ya te comento por privado todo ¿vale?_

_Como ando algo mal de tiempo no puedo contestar ahora mismo los reviews pero lo haré, vaya que si lo haré, no os vais a librar de mis agradecimientos._

_Que tengáis una buena semana, nos vemos en el siguiente ¡Matta ne!_


	158. La distancia aviva el olvido

_Ya está aquí el nuevo capítulo. En esta ocasión veremos a Iruka, Jisei, Itachi, Sakura, Sasori y aparecen un poquito Madara, Asuma y Kurenai.  
Espero que os guste._

_Dedico este capítulo con mucho cariño a __**Lili**__, que algún día llegará leyendo a este capítulo, digo yo, aunque sea dentro de un año._

_Ahora aprovecho para hacer promoción de una historia, se titula __**"Erase una vez"**__ y está escrita por __**Mara-Sama15**__ y es un fanfic donde los personajes de Naruto interpretan a personajes de cuentos de hadas, pero no se tratan de los cuentos como siempre los conocemos, no y además que para esta historia la autora ha contado con mis personajes de esta historia, porque algunos de los cuentos están basados un poquito en los personajes de Nishasentaku. Así que os invito a leerla, encontrareis, entre otros a una enfurruñada Cenicienta, a ver si averiguáis quien es.  
El link a esa historia es: w w w. fanfiction s/ B299771 / 1 (juntar los espacios)_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**La distancia aviva el olvido**

Parecía que Iruka y Jisei no iban a ponerse nunca de acuerdo con la conversación que tenían. Jisei decía, y estaba muy convencida de ello, que si lo que Iruka deseaba era ser profesor de primaria y le habían concedido una plaza, tenía que aceptarla, aunque eso supusiese trasladarse a cientos de kilómetros, estaba claro que era lo que él deseaba, por algo llevaba años pidiendo una plaza de esas características.

Pero para Iruka lo que decía Jisei parecía no tener lógica ninguna. El deseaba ejercer como profesor de primaria, cierto, pero no a cientos de kilómetros de donde ahora tenía su vida.

Jisei insistía en que eso no tenía importancia e Iruka en que era lo más importante.

- ¿Es que te da miedo irte a un lugar donde no conoces a nadie? - preguntó Jisei al fin.

- He estado solo la mitad de mi vida, no tener allí a mis amigos no es lo que me preocupa, sé que haría otros amigos, no soy una persona insociable.

- Pues entonces no sé que dudas tanto.

- No, si no dudo. No quiero marcharme allí. No sé a qué viene esto, ya lo tenía decidido, tendré que hablar con Kakashi, está claro.

- Kakashi me lo ha dicho porque está preocupado por ti.

- ¿Y por qué está preocupado por mí? Estoy bien como estoy.

- Pues será porque te conoce desde hace ya unos años, porque es tu amigo y porque sabe que quieres ese puesto y yo lo que no quiero es que...

Jisei no sabía como explicarse, como decirle que estaba pensando que Iruka renunciaba a ese puesto por ella, porque eso sonaba como muy petulante ¿Y si no era por ella y hacía el ridículo?

- Mira, haz lo que te de la gana, es tu vida - dijo con cierta resignación - Pero yo creo que las personas tenemos que esforzarnos por conseguir lo que deseamos, porque vivir esperando es muy aburrido y estresante ¿Qué garantías hay de que de pronto te llamen y te den una plaza en el lugar preciso que a ti más te interesa? ¿Qué no te gusta Sapporo? Lo entiendo pero... es un paso más hacia lo que te gusta y...

- Parece que quisieras deshacerte de mí - sonrió.

- No digas eso, yo no quiero que te vayas.

- ¿Ves? Lo sabía. Pues entonces no sé qué discutimos.

- Pero yo... tú no puedes basar una decisión tan importante en la opinión de una cría. En la vida hay que avanzar, uno no puede quedarse estancado porque, por si no lo sabes, te arrepentirás.

Jisei no quería que Iruka se fuese tan lejos, lo quería cerca de ella, por supuesto que no quería que se marchase pero en todos esos días como ayudante en el templo había aprendido mucho y observado aún más y sabía que, las decisiones tomadas llevado demasiado por el entusiasmo momentáneo, sea a favor o en contra, la mayoría de las veces termina pasando factura. En el caso de Iruka debía estar muy seguro de querer renunciar a esa oportunidad.

- Mira Jisei, siempre puedo volver a intentarlo de nuevo.

- Claro, después de renunciar van a darte más oportunidades. Yo no entiendo mucho pero me imagino que habrá más gente que pida una plaza parecida a la tuya y que habrá un orden o algo y que tú, al renunciar a esa plaza, pasarás a ser de los últimos, o algo así.

- Bueno si, algo así. Pero es que, si acepto, tengo que estar mínimo dos años allí.

- ¿Solo?

- ¿Te parece poco?

- ¿Dos años y puedes volver a pedir plaza?

- Sí.

- ¿Y eso te daría alguna ventaja o sería como volver a empezar?

- No, alguna ventaja te da, pero no es fijo y...

- Pero dos años no es mucho tiempo y tenemos internet y las vacaciones y el tiempo pasa enseguida.

Iruka no sabía cómo decirle a Jisei que separarse de ella era algo que le disgustaba enormemente, que se había acostumbrado a ella, a su familia, a ir los domingos a comer pero claro, a lo mejor si le decía todo eso agobiaba a la chica, no había que olvidar que era muy joven y quizás la hiciese sentirse atada o algo parecido.

- Jisei, creí que le había pedido permiso a tu padre para salir contigo y que eso significaba, no sé, que había algo entre nosotros. No voy a decir que estuviésemos comprometidos ya para casarnos pero, no sé, algo.

Jisei se sintió avergonzada, quizás por timidez o quizás por sentirse un poco tonta.

- Claro que significa algo, para mí significa más que algo pero no puedo ser tan egoísta de decirte que no te vayas ¿Es que no me entiendes? - comenzó a ponerse nerviosa - Si alguna vez te arrepientes de no haber ido, de no haberlo intentado pues... terminarás por echarme a mí la culpa de tu fracaso, es lo que siempre pasa.

Iruka sentía a la vez preocupación y ternura, Jisei siempre se mostraba tan madura pero no podía ocultar sus temores. La cogió suavemente de los hombros y la giró para que le mirase directamente a la cara.

- Jisei mírame... mírame por favor.

- Lo siento es que...

- Ya se lo que te pasa, crees que no te tomo en serio ¿verdad? Crees que para mí esta relación no es importante porque tú eres muy joven ¿A qué es eso? Lo que no sabes es que si tuvieses 25 años para mí sería lo mismo y entonces seguro que no te mostrabas tan temerosa.

- Pero seguiría diciéndote lo mismo. Además, si yo tuviera 25 años a lo mejor no te pensabas tanto lo de irte, porque me verías madura y sin embargo, como me ves tan joven piensas que no te tomo en serio, que es un capricho o que a lo mejor te olvidaré.

Iruka sonrió mientras llevaba una de sus manos hasta la mejilla de Jisei y la acariciaba con delicadeza.

- Simplemente no quiero separarme de ti. Tú eres la que no me tomas en serio.

Que difícil era explicarle las cosas a Iruka, explicarle que no podía anteponer una relación que acababa de empezar a su sueño, que además ella no era una niña tonta y caprichosa que solo quería tenerle a su lado, que comprendía como era la vida y que aunque se fuera ella sabía que tenían una relación, que no era una relación platónica y que cuando los dos se esfuerzan, se respetan y respetan su relación, la distancia no debe importar... pero era muy difícil explicarle nada a Iruka sobre todo cuando la miraba de esa forma.

...

En el momento en el que Itachi supo, por su madre, que Fugaku quería casar a Sasuke para beneficio de la familia y suyo propio decidió que haría lo que fuera para que eso no pasase. Sasuke tenía derecho a escoger con quien casarse, si resultaba que él mismo decidía que sí, que se casaba por el bien de la familia, Itachi no tendría nada que decir, ni se opondría, pero mientras Sasuke tuviese dudas o no estuviese seguro completamente convencido, él haría todo lo posible para que al menos su padre fuese capaz de respetar la opinión de Sasuke.

La primera reacción de Sasuke ante la noticia no fue de alegría, ni de satisfacción. Itachi sabía cual era la situación en la que se encontraba en ese momento su hermano porque él siempre estaba pendiente de su hermano pequeño, así sabía que parecía interesado por una chica y que esta se lo estaba poniendo complicado y que tenía dudas sobre esa compañera suya de pelo rosa, es decir, venir a Sasuke precisamente en esos momentos a decirle que tenía que comprometerse por el bien de la familia no le parecía a él lo mejor para su hermano.

Sabía que si había alguien al que Fugaku escuchase era su tío Madara, por algo era lo más parecido al "jefe del clan", el cabeza de familia. Y sabía que la negociación con Madara no iba a ser sencilla, ni ventajosa para él mismo.

_"..._

_- ¿Y qué quieres que haga yo? - hablaba Madara de esa forma lenta y planeada que solía utilizar para desconcertar a quien tenía delante._

_- Tú puedes impedirlo - respondía Itachi._

_- A lo mejor me sobreestimas._

_- Eres el cabeza de familia, Fugaku te escuchará a ti._

_- Si, quizás, pero el problema es que él es el más interesado en formalizar esa unión, es más, está convencido de que si consigue casar a Sasuke con esa señorita cree que incluso podría tener más... influencias que yo._

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Con quién quiere casar a mi hermano?_

_- Con una chica de la familia Senju._

_Itachi dejó salir una risa sarcástica._

_- Es curioso, la vida está llena de ironías._

_- La vida es así, unas veces da y otras te quita. Tu padre quiere tener más... llamémosle poder en el ámbito diplomático y político y una unión así le abriría muchas puertas. Además ya sabes que los Uchiha y los Senju siempre hemos sido rivales, el conseguir un acuerdo con ellos, con esa familia, también haría que fuese reconocido entre los nuestros. Tu padre tiene ya mucha gente que le sigue._

_- ¿Así que se trata de eso? No importan los sentimientos, como siempre, nunca han importado, lo único que importa es el beneficio._

_- Los Senju nos han humillado muchas veces, nos han quitado oportunidades que eran nuestras._

_- No nos quitaron nada nunca. Ellos tenían su proyecto y nosotros el nuestro y..._

_- No - hizo un gesto para que callase - no voy ahora a discutir contigo de eso. Hashirama Senju siempre ha sido un manipulador y un aprovechado._

_- En ese caso ¿Lo tuyo se trata solo de una venganza personal?_

_- Es justicia._

_- Mito Uzumaki le escogió a él libremente, no lo olvides._

_- Tú no sabes nada de ese tema así que mejor no hables._

_Itachi sabía que había dado justo en la llaga. La gente con poco que pensar y ganas de chismorrear cuentan que en su juventud Madara Uchiha se había enamorado de una mujer elegante y bella, miembro de una familia con un apellido importante, los Uzumaki pero para su desgracia esta mujer le consideró demasiado joven e impulsivo para ella y decidió casarse con Hashirama Senju. Y las mismas malas lenguas cuentan que Madara, el cual realmente era impulsivo, se atrevió a intentar secuestrar a la esposa de Hashirama aunque no pudo conseguirlo. No se sabe cómo terminó aquello aunque si sabe que Madara y Hashirama no se tenían en demasiada estima._

_- ¿Y qué me ofreces a cambio de mi ayuda, Itachi?_

_- A mí mismo. Llevas mucho tiempo pidiéndome que trabaje para ti._

_Madara le observó con detenimiento y sonrió. Si, era cierto, siempre había querido que Itachi trabajase para él y sabía que tarde o temprano sus desavenencias con Fugaku le llevarían hasta allí._

_- Podemos hacer un acuerdo - dijo sonriendo de medio lado._

_- ¿Qué tipo de acuerdo?_

_- Tú no quieres que tu adorado hermanito se case por obligación pero resulta que la unión Uchiha-Senju sería muy beneficiosa._

_- Pues buscaos otra víctima._

_- Precisamente en eso estaba pensando. Me gustaría que hablases con el padre de la chica en cuestión, es que quizás de mí no se fie, asique me gustaría que tu primer trabajo para mi fuese convencerle de alguna forma de que tienes otro candidato mucho mejor para su hija, un Uchiha mejor situado y que daría menos problemas que un jovencito inmaduro._

_- ¿Quién es el candidato?_

_- Alguien que a mí me interesa, y de paso, fastidiarás a tu padre._

_- ¿De quién se trata? _

_- De mi hermano Izuna._

_- Pero Izuna es..._

_- Es el candidato perfecto para esa chica, es un Uchiha, muy bien situado, mi hermano nada menos, soltero, es cariñoso, atento y tratará a esa chica como a una princesa._

_- Creí que esa chica tendría más o menos la edad de mi hermano._

_- Si, si, así es ¿Y no crees que un hombre maduro y estabilizado económicamente sería mucho mejor para ella que un estudiante?_

_- ¿Izuna estaría dispuesto?_

_- Por supuesto. De eso me encargo yo._

_..."_

Le parecía una barbaridad ¿Qué edad tendría Izuna? más de 50 años seguro... De todas formas si los Senju estaban dispuestos a casar a una mujer joven les debía dar igual con quien se casaría e Izuna era un buen partido, seguro que a los Senju les parecería bien; como decía Madara, tenía buena posición, era educado, tendría a esa chica mimada y seguramente sería una viuda aún joven y muy bien situada.

No le parecía mal el trato.

Hasta que vio a la candidata... Ayesa Senju.

No se le ocurrió pensar que podía ser ella, con todo el escándalo que habían organizado su padre y la familia de Ayesa cuando descubrieron que eran amigos ¿Cómo iba a pensar que ahora era ella, precisamente ella, la moneda de cambio?

Era algo absurdo y ridículo.

Pero era ella y ahora, después de verla, ya no le parecía tan apropiado que se casase con Izuna, incluso, aunque no lo quería reconocer, sentía algo de escozor dentro de él al imaginárselo.

- Ayesa - habló mientras paseaban por el jardín - Me he fijado en que llevas un tatuaje en el brazo.

- ¡Ah! - Ayesa se llevó la mano al lugar donde estaba el tatuaje y sonrió - Sí, es cierto.

- Era nuestro emblema o quizás es que he visto mal.

- No, no has visto mal. Me lo hice en un arranque de melancolía. Era verano y me acordé de vosotros y de nuestras aventuras y pensé que era algo que no debía olvidar nunca, fueron momentos felices de mi vida que por suerte nadie puede quitarme y... me dio por ahí. Me lo hice en el lugar que creí era discreto y no se vería mucho, no tenía ganas de oír a mi madre gritándome y obligándome a quitármelo.

- No te lo vas a creer pero yo también tengo un tatuaje - se llevó a su vez también su mano al hombro - Y Shisui.

- ¿Si? ¿El mismo?

- El mismo. Siempre amigos, Montesco y Capuletos unidos.

- Entonces ¿Te acuerdas de nuestras aventuras?

- Nunca las he olvidado. Bueno, reconozco que las he tenido un poco en el baúl de los recuerdos.

- Creí que te habías olvidado de mí.

- Yo pensé que no te acordabas de mí.

- No podría olvidarme de ti, fuiste mi primer amor.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron, fue una sonrisa cómplice que les hizo retirar la vista hacia otra dirección, como si se avergonzasen de sus pensamientos.

- Cuando te vi en el restaurante y no dijiste nada... - comenzó a hablar Itachi - supuse que te habías olvidado, a fin de cuenta solo éramos un par de críos con los que jugabas una vez al año.

- Yo esperaba que tú me dijeses algo, pero no lo hiciste y supuse que ya no te acordabas de esa tonta niña caprichosa.

- Las cosas fueron difíciles, Ayesa. Discutí con mi padre y me marché de casa, por mi culpa mis padres se separaron y Sasuke comenzó a odiarme por todo. Me volqué en los estudios y luego en el trabajo.

- Tampoco fue fácil para mí. Me mandaron a Inglaterra, lloré mucho, se sentí sola y desgraciada y juré que nunca volvería a pasarme algo así. Me hice un juramento a mí misma, disfrutaría de todo lo que me apeteciese, sin importarme nada más, así, si volvían a quitarme lo que me hacía feliz al menos habría aprovechado el tiempo.

- Entiendo.

- A veces he hecho cosas un poco... exageradas, ya sabes, por eso de vivir a tope.

- No puedo juzgarte porque puedo comprenderlo, solo has querido exprimir las naranjas antes de que te las quitasen.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Has exprimido también las naranjas?

- No, yo he sido de los que han preferido mantenerse alejado de todo.

- ¿No te has enamorado?

- Hace poco creí haberme enamorado - suspiró Itachi - Pero luego he entendido que no, que solo ha sido la necesidad de no sentirme solo y eso sí, una gran atracción. Éramos como dos imanes que se atraían irremediablemente.

- Oh, qué bonito.

- ¿Y tú? Supongo que habrás tenido muchos enamorados.

- No lo creas. Para uno que me interesó un poco llegó una pedorra y me lo fastidió todo. La verdad, he preferido no meter sentimientos y cosas de esas, por si acaso me los quitaban.

- Y ahora están pensando en casarte.

- Cosas de la vida.

- Con un Uchiha nada menos.

- Casi me desmayo cuando me lo dijeron - rió - Oye ¿Y qué me cuentas de Shisui? ¿Qué es de su vida?

- Bien, todo le va bien, seguimos siendo amigos.

- ¿Te perdonó?

- Y yo a él. Comprendimos que habíamos sido un poco tontos, bueno, unos críos después de todo que se sintieron traicionados.

- Apuesto a que os pegasteis y luego os emborrachasteis.

- Y ganarías, pero por suerte todo se solucionó.

Volvieron a mirarse y a sonreír.

- Me gustaría ver de nuevo a Shisui - comentó Ayesa retirando la mirada, Itachi sujetó la barbilla de la chica y la giró suavemente hacia él.

_- __¡Silencio! __-_ susurró Ayesa sonriendo y tratando de poner una voz grave _- __¿Qué resplandor se abre paso a través de aquella ventana? ¡Es el oriente y Julieta el sol! ¡Surge, esplendente sol y mata a la envidiosa luna, lánguida y pálida de sentimiento, porque tú, su doncella, la has aventajado en hermosura!_

_- ¡Oh, Romeo, Romeo!_ - respondió Itachi, recordaba esa escena, de vez en cuando solían representar trozos de "Romeo y Julieta" pero haciéndolo al contrario, Ayesa era Romeo y Shisui o él, Julieta _- __¿Por qué eres tú Romeo? Niega a tu padre y rehúsa tu nombre, o si no quieres, júrame tan solo que me amas y yo dejaré de ser una Capuleto._

Y Ayesa comenzó a reír divertida mientras Itachi sonreía, después de muchos años, abiertamente.

...

Sasori miraba como Sakura, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, apagaba su móvil y le miraba radiante de felicidad.

- Ya está, solucionado - decía sonriendo.

- ¿El qué?

- Ino me ha conseguido la pastilla. Menos mal, estaba poniéndome muy nerviosa.

- ¿Ino?

- Si, es que es mi amiga, mi mejor amiga y estaba tan nerviosa que tenía que decírselo.

- Entiendo.

- ¿Te enfadas conmigo?

- ¿Por qué iba a enfadarme? Es tu amiga y sé que a las mujeres os gusta hablar vuestros problemas con las amigas.

- Es más que eso, no se trata solo de hablar, se trata de desahogarnos, de sentirnos mejor, de... no lo vas a entender.

- Entiendo que os gusta contaros lo que os preocupa.

- Es que las amigas son algo muy importante para nosotras.

- Vale, necesitabas hablar con tu amiga ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

- Mucho mejor porque ella... ay que buena que es... ha ido y me ha conseguido la pastilla.

- ¿Y cómo te la ha conseguido?

- Pues no me ha dicho como, solo que se la han dado en un hospital, quizás es que ha ido y ha dicho que se le había roto el condón a ella.

- Vaya, que curioso.

- ¿El qué?

- Que haga eso por ti. Ino debe ser muy buena amiga tuya.

- Es más que una amiga, nos conocemos desde pequeñas y siempre nos hemos ayudado, es que somos amigas.

- Por lo que veo eso de la amistad es muy importante para ti.

- Claro ¿Has visto como nos ayudamos? Una amiga es algo muy importante y que siempre debemos cuidar porque, en el futuro... bueno, son cosas que quizás no entiendas.

- Claro, como soy un hombre, soy tonto.

- ¿Te has enfadado?

- No, solo constato el hecho de que porque no soy una mujer me tomas por tonto.

- Sí que te has enfadado. Lo siento, lo siento, he hablado sin pensar mucho lo que decía.

- ¿Qué pasa, tortolitos? - interrumpió la conversación Pain - Tenemos que pensar que prepáranos para el viaje.

- ¿Ya? - preguntó Sakura - Pero es pronto todavía ¿no?

- Vaya Sakura, ahora se te ve bien contenta - intervino Konan - Hace un rato no pensabas nada más que en irte.

- Es cierto, estaba muy nerviosa, es que soy muy exagerada para todo y organicé un gran drama.

- Un poco de drama sí que has organizado - afirmó Sasori.

- ¿Sabes una cosa, Konan? Ino me ha conseguido la pastilla.

- ¿Qué pastilla? - interrogó Pain.

- Una que a ti no te importa, son cosas de chicas - espetó Konan - Anda, ve a ayudar a Gaara que creo que está cortando leña para la abuela.

- Está bien, está bien, ya me voy... mujeres.

- ¿Cómo que ha conseguido la pastilla? - preguntó Konan a Ino cuando vio lo suficientemente lejos a Pain.

- Si, dice que ya la tiene, que se la han dado en el hospital.

- ¿Seguro que se la han dado en el hospital?

- Eso me ha dicho.

- ¿No se la habrá dado Tobi?

- ¿Por qué iba a darle Tobi una pastilla a Ino?

- Porque Ino se la haya pedido - respondió Sasori.

- ¿Pero por qué le va a pedir Ino esa pastilla a Tobi?

- Porque sabe que Tobi puede conseguir... muchas cosas.

- Pero Ino me ha dicho que la ha conseguido en el hospital.

- Bueno pues si Ino lo ha dicho - trató de disimular Konan - Será que la ha conseguido en el hospital.

- Si - añadió Sasori - Es lo que ha dicho, no iba a mentir con algo así.

- Claro que no - dijo rotunda Sakura - ¿Y qué pasaría si se la ha pedido a Tobi?

- Bueno... digamos que Tobi no es siempre el buen chico que representa - respondió Sasori.

- Yo ya tuve problemas con él y una deuda... pero bueno, si Ino ha dicho que las ha conseguido en el hospital es porque las ha conseguido en el hospital. Ven, Sakura, ven conmigo que vamos a sacar agua del pozo antes de prepararnos para la marcha.

...

Ino no tenía a donde ir y eso algo que ella no llevaba bien, no le gustaba en absoluto. No tener a nadie a su lado angustiaba a Ino, la soledad la hacía sentirse triste y era cuando más ideas raras se le ocurrían. En tardes de soledad era cuando decidió que estaba demasiado gorda y que por eso no le gustaba a nadie. Ahora empezaba a darse cuenta de que estaba siendo un poco ridícula porque quizás no todo el mundo estaba tan pendiente del aspecto físico de los demás y también que tan obsesionada estaba consigo misma, tan centrada solo en ella misma que se empezaba a perder muchas cosas que ahora echaba en falta, como por ejemplo, pasar un día en la piscina, claro que ya no era época de piscinas, que lástima.

Así que no quería separarse de Shikamaru y Akane, a lo mejor les molestaba pero es que estaba muy bien con ellos y no tenía otro sitio donde ir.

De pronto comenzó a acordarse de cuando eran pequeños y siempre estaban juntos Chouji, Shikamaru y ella, claro, porque sus padres solían salir juntos. La rutina era que después de merendar, su madre preparaba una mochila de color amarillo con una enorme flor dibujada en ella y los tres, su madre, Ino y su hermano salían a la calle, su padre no, siempre estaba ocupado con cosas del "otro" trabajo, el que no era la floristería, así que siempre salía más tarde.

Ellos, Ino, su hermano y su madre llegaban los primeros, por lo general, a un pequeño parque que, hacía tiempo debió ser un parque infantil pero que en por aquel entonces solo tenía un viejo tobogán, pero que era el sitio perfecto, no iba mucha gente, había bancos para los mayores, espacio en el que jugar y un tienda de caramelos y chucherías cerca donde además vendían refrescos.

Siempre se sentaban en el mismo banco y no tardaba en aparecer el padre de Chouji con éste. La madre de Chouji trabajaba por las tardes como reponedora en un híper mercado, así que no podía acudir hasta que terminase su jornada. Un poco después aparecían Shikamaru y Chiharu con sus padres, lógico, el padre de Shikamaru siempre se tomaba las cosas con calma así que siempre eran los últimos en aparecer.

Al recordar aquello empezó a pensar en si sus padres, al verles jugar, pensarían en lo que serían de mayores, si los padres de Shikamaru se imaginaban que su hijo, ese al que le costaba jugar como un niño normal y prefería sentarse al lado de Chouji a comer patatas fritas y mirar las nubes, cuando fuera un adolescente iba a dejar embarazada a una chica... no, que va, para nada, seguro que antes pensaban que Chouji y él se iban a hacer novios porque siempre estaban juntos y parecían tener devoción el uno por el otro.

¿Y los padres de Chouji? ¿Sabrían que su hijo se iba a convertir en una gran persona y mejor amigo?

¿Y sus padres? Seguro que no se imaginaban que su hijita iba a convertirse en una loca obsesionada con adelgazar... espera ¿Había pensado ella eso? ¿Es lo que era? ¿Una obsesionada con adelgazar?

- Es horrible - susurró de pronto.

- ¿Te pasa algo, Ino? - preguntó Akane.

- Creo que estoy obsesionada con... mi peso ¿Tú crees que estoy obsesionada con mi peso, Shika?

- ¿Te tengo que contestar la verdad? Mendokusei... pues sí.

- Pero yo... lo tengo todo controlado - decía de forma reflexiva, como intentando escucharse a sí misma - ¿Os estoy molestando?

- No - contestó Akane - ¿Por qué dices eso?

- A lo mejor queréis estar solos.

- Vamos de camino a casa - añadió Akane - Nos da igual ir solos que acompañados.

- Ah, menos mal, porque no quiero molestaros ¿Shikamaru, te acuerdas de cuando éramos pequeños?

- No, he borrado esos recuerdos, son demasiado problemáticos.

- ¿A que nos lo pasábamos muy bien? ¿Te acuerdas de cuando íbamos al parque y jugábamos a Pokemon y a Digimon?

Ino comenzó a hablar de cosas del pasado y Akane dejó de atenderla, no porque no le importase lo que decía si no porque le dolían bastante los riñones y se sentía cada vez más incómoda.

Llevaban doliéndole desde que se despertó de la siesta pero no quería decir nada, siempre estaba quejándose y le pasaban muchas cosas que hacía que todo el mundo estuviese pendiente de ella, que si le dolía, que si se caía por las escaleras... estaba empezando a pensar que era una delicaducha. Así que pensó que un simple dolor no tenía mucha importancia, quizás era que había cogido frio o una mala postura y tampoco era tan doloroso o no lo había sido hasta hacía... unos 10 minutos.

El dolor había ido el aumento e inconscientemente se llevó las manos a donde le dolía y se masajeó a la vez que, sin darse cuenta, ponía cara de estar más que molesta.

- ¿Te duele? - se interesó Ino.

- ¿Qué? ¡Ah! No, no, solo estoy un poco como cansada, ha sido un día muy largo.

Shikamaru la miró frunciendo el ceño, algo había que no le convencía.

- ¿Ves cómo a ti no se mentirte? - refunfuñó Akane - Está bien... me duelen los riñones un poco.

- ¿Un poco? ¿Desde cuándo llevan doliéndote?

- Desde que me desperté de la siesta, creo que he cogido frio.

- ¿Te duelen mucho? - preguntó Ino.

- No, solo es una molestia.

- Ahhhhhhhhh - se quejó Shikamaru - Si que le duelen pero no dirá nada porque es una cabezota.

- No, de veras, solo es que me gustaría sentarme y... necesito ir al servicio.

- Bueno, Asuma vive por aquí cerca, nos acercaremos a su casa - habló Shikamaru - No creo que le moleste que vayas al servicio.

- A lo mejor les molesta que vayan a su casa tres de sus alumnos - sugirió Ino.

- Mendokusei, mirad que sois pesadas las mujeres, solo vamos a estar un momento. Anda cabezota – cogió a Akane de la mano – A ver si aprendes de una vez a contarme lo que te pasa ¿Y si llega a ser grave, que? No sé cómo meterte en esa cabeza naranja que todo lo que te pasa es importante para mí.

Kurenai y Asuma se alegraron mucho de verlos, sobretodo Asuma, que en esos momentos estaba peleándose con la que iba a ser futura cuna de su bebé y que él empezaba a ver más que nada como futuros trozos de madera tirados en la basura.

Mientras Asuma obligaba a Shikamaru a ayudarle en el montaje de la "endemoniada cuna", Kurenai ofreció té y algunas pastas a sus invitadas. Ino parecía estar disfrutando muchísimo de aquella visita, preguntándole a Kurenai un montón de detalles sobre su ya bastante avanzado embarazo para, según decía, que Akane estuviese informada de lo que le iba a pasar así, de primera mano.

Akane cada vez se sentía peor, no ya por el dolor, que sentada cómodamente con unos cojines que Kurenai había puesto de forma precisa, parecía remitir, si no por tantos detalles que Ino se empeñaba en que Kurenai contase y no conforme con eso, Kurenai le puso una película sobre unos partos, alentada por Ino, por supuesto.

- La semana pasada comencé unas clases de parto sin dolor - comentaba Kurenai - ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo, Akane?

- ¿Yo? No, no, que va, si a mí aún me queda mucho.

- Claro Akane ¿Por qué no vas? - intervenía Ino.

- Ya iré cuando tenga que ir.

- Ven conmigo, te ayudará mucho, piensa que tú vas a tener mellizos y tu embarazo es distinto.

- Claro, tú tendrás que hacer dos cursos - rió Ino.

- ¡No digas tonterías! - refunfuñó Akane.

- Y luego después de las clases, a las que te tiene que acompañar Shikamaru, por supuesto...

- Eso va a ser más difícil - suspiró Akane.

- Pero él tiene que ir y participar, va a ser el padre, no puede dejarte todo a ti.

- Pues ya verás si me lo deja. En serio, él tiene que estudiar y además hacer un trabajo de ciencias y todo y luego está lo de los ensayos.

- Que pena - se lamentó Kurenai - A mí me gustaría que vinieseis Shikamaru y tú con Asuma y conmigo a comprar ropa y cositas para el bebé. Es que a mí ya me queda poco y tengo que preparar la cesta.

- ¡Ah que bonito! - exclamó Ino - ¡Akane, la cesta para el bebé! ¿No te emocionas, sensei?

- La verdad es que sí, estoy muy emocionada - decía Kurenai tocándose la barriga.

Y Akane cada vez se sentía peor, era una especie de ahogo el que le entraba al ver la tripa de su profesora y pensar que dentro de poco la suya iba a ser así o más y que dentro de ella estaban creciendo dos bebés que iban haciéndose hueco como podían. Pero lo peor vino cuando en esa película de puso Kurenai empezó a verse un parto en directo.

Asuma y Shikamaru seguían con su particular lucha contra la cuna.

- Luego te prometo ayudarte a ti a montar la tuya - hablaba Asuma.

- Ahhhhh, mendokusei, que complicado es todo esto.

- La semana que viene Kurenai quiere ir a comprar cosas que necesita para el niño, pijamas, biberones y cosas así ¿Qué os parece si Akane y tú nos acompañáis?

- ¿Te da miedo ir solo, sensei?

- Casi que sí y así tú vas aprendiendo el oficio. Además a Akane le vendrá bien ¿O ya ha aceptado su maternidad?

- Yo creo que sí, Akane no es una chica de lamentarse demasiado tiempo, es cabezota pero...

Un grito sobresaltó a los dos que soltaron lo que tenían en las manos para correr al comedor a ver qué había pasado.

- ¿Qué... - comenzó a decir Asuma.

- ¡Es horrible! - gritó Ino - ¿Pero cómo puede ser así?

Akane miraba con los ojos muy abiertos la pantalla del televisor mientras Ino se tapaba la cara. Shikamaru y Asuma se quedaron medio paralizados al ver las imágenes que se veían.

- Es... horroroso - comentaba Akane.

- Ya te digo - decía Asuma - ¿Pero eso es real?

- Es completamente real - contestaba Kurenai - Eso es un parto.

- ¿Pero habéis visto el tamaño de eso? - decía incrédulo Shikamaru.

- Shikamaru - susurró Akane - Yo tengo mucho miedo.

- Y yo... y yo... y eso que no voy a parir.

- Eso tiene que doler que te cagas - continuaba Akane - Menos mal que ahora existe la epidural.

- Ah pero no creas que siempre te la pueden poner, a veces no da tiempo u otras cosas - indicó Kurenai.

- Yo no voy a parir... ya lo he decidido - decía mientras tanto Ino.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Y ya está el capítulo. Quiero agradecer a todo el mundo que lee, a los que comentan y a los que no... muchísimas gracias por vuestra paciencia._

_He recibido un par de anónimos que son eso, anónimos, no se a quien debo agradecerle que se tomase el tiempo en comentar, tengo mis sospechas pero no estoy segura, así que:_

_**Anónimo 1**__: muchas gracias por leer. Tenía mucho planeado desde el principio, gran parte de la historia de Sasuke pero reconozco que la de Itachi ha cambiado mucho, sobre todo porque cuando empecé a escribir no se sabía mucho de él y yo he ido cambiando mi forma de verle y también su actitud dentro de la historia pero al final estoy contenta de cómo va quedando. Y no eres rara, claro que tienes razón y de no ser por el incidente entre Itachi y Ayesa muchas cosas habrían sido distintas, a saber lo que podía haber pasado._

_**Anónimo 2**__: muchas gracias también a ti. Tayuya es un personaje que cada vez le estoy cogiendo más cariño así que pronto saldrá mucho más y se sabrá más cosas de su vida. Me alegra que te gustara._

_Y espero que la semana que viene no haya problemas para actualizar, pero ya sabéis, puede que me retrase un poco pero actualizaré en cuanto pueda ¡Matta ne!_


	159. La desconfianza no es buena consejera

_Ya está el capítulo. En esta ocasión vamos con Ten-Ten que ya le tocaba de nuevo, sabremos un poco más de Tayuya y algunas conversaciones y conclusiones que tendrán su importancia dentro de poco._

_Este capítulo va dedicado a __**lccastilloy**__, siento haberte hecho buscar la historia por diversas páginas para poder continuarla, muchas gracias por leer._

_Espero que os guste._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**La desconfianza no es buena consejera**

Kankuro había decidido que mejor saldrían de la casa, estaban bien y se lo pasaban genial pero sus hermanos, cualquiera de ellos, podría aparecer y aunque no tenían una fiesta salvaje y no iban a molestarse pues tampoco veía que viniesen cansados del viaje y se encontrasen su casa prácticamente invadida, porque había que reconocer que al final, entre unas cosas y otras, se habían reunido un buen grupo y de todas formas había algo en el ambiente que empezaba a ponerle nervioso, quizás era esa sonrisa de Sai y esa actitud de interés hacia Sumire.

Por su parte Tayuya empezaba a no encontrarse tan incómoda, si se sentía un poco fuera de lugar pero reconocía que no era tan horrible como había pensado al principio. En realidad conocía a varios de allí, al chico del pelo a tazón, Lee y a Ten-Ten y Sumire. Los tres pertenecían al equipo de beisbol, igual que ella, lo que pasaba es que no le gustaba relacionarse mucho con los demás y por eso tenían poco contacto. Además, mucho se había hablado de que el equipo iba a ser mixto, que había igualdad entre chicas y chicos pero a la hora de la verdad a las chicas se las discriminaba bastante, siempre había una excusa para hacerlo, eso sí que era injusto.

Por un momento se le ocurrió comentar ese tema, el de lo injustos que eran los entrenamientos pero alguien se le adelantó contando cualquier cosa y ella optó por callarse. Las relaciones sociales no eran el fuerte de Tayuya, siempre había sido una chica bastante solitaria y curiosamente los pocos amigos que tenía eran mayoritariamente chicos, claro que tampoco le había interesado nunca ser amiga de alguna de esas chicas cursis con las que se encontraba por los pasillos.

Poca gente sabía cosas de Tayuya y de su vida privada, se decía de ella que era una chica bruta, basta y deslenguada y en ocasiones se la juzgaba antes de conocerla y hasta había quien la llamaba "marimacho" pero claro, todas estas cosas a Tayuya le importaban muy poco, había aprendido a pasar de todo, de rumores, de insultos y de todo el mundo en general; su lema era que si el mundo la miraba mal, ella miraría mal al mundo.

Tayuya no confiaba en nadie, ni el hombres, ni en mujeres, la única persona que alguna vez mostró interés por ella fue Orochimaru y según todo el mundo solo fingía preocuparse porque lo único que le importaba era su propio beneficio ¿Y que sabía todo el mundo?

Aunque ahora tenía que reconocer que Kimimaro parecía querer ayudarla sinceramente.

Como ya estaban a punto de entrar en Noviembre y por lo tanto el clima comenzaba a ser cada vez más frio, decidieron que en lugar de dar vueltas por las calles de Konoha o por el parque era mejor ir al centro comercial. Una vez allí descubrieron que en la segunda planta del mismo, en una de las zonas, habían montado un pequeño escenario y se había organizado una especie de concurso de karaoke. En cuanto esta noticia llegó a oídos de Lee le faltó tiempo a proponer, o casi obligar, a sus compañeros a ir allí, secundado, por supuesto por una eufórica Sumire.

En si no era un karaoke, se trataba de un concurso que había organizado una de las tiendas de videojuegos y en realidad era una competición de un famoso juego para consola llamado "sing star", pero eso daba igual, se trataba de cantar y Lee era un entusiasta de ese tipo de actividad.

Allí había gente de pie, mirando el espectáculo que los participantes ofrecían, algunos bailando, otros cantando también las canciones a voz en grito y aplaudiendo.

- Voy a ir a coger algo de beber - dijo Kankuro a Sumire - ¿Quieres algo?

- ¡Voy a ir a cantar! - fue lo que contestó la chica.

- ¿Te gusta cantar?

- ¡Me encanta!

- Bueno ¿Pero quieres que te traiga algo de beber?

- Si, por favor, tráeme un refresco de naranja. Espera que te doy el dinero.

- Déjalo, yo te invito.

- ¡Vamos Sumire! - llegó emocionado hasta ellos Lee - ¡Vamos a apuntarnos y a demostrar de los que somos capaces con el poder de nuestra juventud!

- ¡Vamos!

- Esperarme que yo también voy con vosotros - se apuntó Kiba - ¡Vamos Ten-Ten, venga!

- Alguien debería impedir que Lee se apuntase - comentó Kankuro - Esto va a ser una tortura.

- ¿Tan mal canta? - se interesó Shiho.

- No es que cante mal, es que pone demasiado... ¿cómo diría yo?

- ¿Fuego interior? - sonrió Shiho.

- Si, se puede decir así. Bueno voy a por unos refrescos ¿Quieres algo?

- Creo que será mejor que te acompañe - propuso Kimimaro - Si no, no podrás con todo.

Ten-Ten y Sumire regresaban de haberse apuntado al concurso alegres y riéndose, aún quedaba bastante para que les tocara cantar, había mucha gente anotada, por lo visto esa iniciativa había sido todo un éxito. Detrás de ellas iban Lee y Kiba, de pronto Lee se detuvo, cogió a Kiba del brazo y lo acercó a él.

- ¡Eh! - se quejó Kiba - ¿Qué pasa?

- Tengo que hablar contigo - dijo con gesto serio.

- Vale pero no toques ¿Para qué tocas?

- ¡Tienes que hablar con Ten-Ten! - gritó Lee.

- ¿Qué tengo que hablar con ella?

- ¿No la notas rara?

- ¿Rara?

- Si, rara ¿No la notas como distinta a otras veces?

- Pues... no se... y suéltame, te he dicho que no me toques, no seas pesado.

- ¡Pues tienes que hablar con ella!

- ¿De qué?

- Tu eres su amigo, habla con ella a ver qué le pasa.

- ¿Pero qué le pasa de qué?

- ¡Déjalo! Hablaré yo con ella pero luego hablas tú.

- Vale tío, lo que tú digas.

Kiba miró a Ten-Ten... pues él no veía nada extraño en ella ¿De qué hablaba el loco de Lee?

- ¿No os apuntáis vosotras? - preguntó Sumire a Shiho, Tayuya y Matsuri cuando llegaron hasta ellas.

- No, a mí eso de cantar no se me da muy bien - contestó Shiho.

- Tonterías, seguro que sí que lo haces bien - la contradijo Sumire.

- Venga Shiho, venga, anímate, ya verás que es muy divertido y no se trata de cantar de bien, solo de entonar - la animó Ten-Ten.

- ¿Y tú, Matsuri? - se interesó Sumire.

- Es que a mí me da mucha vergüenza cantar en público.

- Yo paso - añadió Tayuya al ver que Sumire la miraba a ella con ganas de preguntarle.

- ¡Anda! Venga, apuntaos, vamos Shiho ¿sí? Venga, venga - insistía Sumire.

- Yo si me apunto - habló Sai.

- ¿Si? - preguntaron Ten-Ten y Sumire a la vez.

- Si, no creo que sea tan difícil. Se trata de subir y... cantar, cualquiera lo hace y por lo que se oye no se pide hacerlo bien.

- ¡Ala! - exclamó Sumire - ¡Menuda pedrada acabas de meter!

- Pero cantaré si tu canas conmigo - sonrió Sai.

- Ya empezamos - murmuró Kankuro.

- Ah pues sí, yo canto contigo, venga, vamos a apuntarnos ¿Y vosotros? - miró a Kimimaro y Kankuro - Ay que sosos que sois. Ven Shiho, ven, vamos a apuntarte a ti también.

- Pero es que...

Y Sumire, sin dejar hablar a Shiho la cogió del brazo y la obligó a moverse.

- ¡Esa es mi chica! - jaleó Lee - ¡Sumire, pon que cantaremos un dúo los dos! ¡Una canción bien romántica!

- Vaaaaaaale.

Lee se giró y se quedó mirando fijamente a Ten-Ten.

- ¿Qué te pasa que me miras con esos ojos de sapo?

- Vamos fuera, aquí hace calor, vamos, que quiero contarte una cosa importante.

- ¿Cómo de importante?

- Súper importante.

Ten-Ten acompañó a Lee hasta una de las terrazas del centro comercial, un espacio grande y en esos momentos poco transitado. Lo hizo porque conocía a Lee, seguramente lo que le pasaba era una tontería pero era un exagerado y si no le acompañaba seguramente se pondría muy pesado y le insistiría hasta el aburrimiento, así que, era mejor ir y ver cuál era ese "súper problema".

- ¿Y qué te pasa? - preguntó Ten-Ten apoyando los brazos en el pequeño muro que le llegaba casi a la altura de las axilas y rodeaba la terraza haciendo de barandilla.

- A mí no me pasa nada - contestó Lee.

- Estupendo ¿Y para eso me haces venir? - gruñó Ten-Ten - ¿Estás tonto o qué?

- Pero sé que a ti te pasa algo y quiero que me lo digas.

- ¿A mí?

- Si, a ti, a ti. Nos conocemos desde hace tiempo Ten-Ten y sé que te pasa algo, no estás como siempre.

- Serán alucinaciones tuyas.

- No. Lo he notado estando en casa de Kankuro ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

- Nada - contestó abatida Ten-Ten.

Lee no dijo nada pero Ten-Ten sabía que estaba mirándola fijamente, podía notar sus ojos redondos mirándola.

- Llamé a Neji y no ha venido - comentó.

- No tendría ganas de salir, ya sabes cómo es él.

- No, que va, llamé a su casa y su tía me dijo que había salido.

- A lo mejor quiere estar solo para pensar ¿Es que querías verle?

- No, bueno si, yo quiero ayudarle... soy su amiga y quiero que confíe en mí.

- Y yo soy tu amigo y quiero que confíes en mí.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Claro a Lee nunca se le toma en serio ¿Es eso? Como Lee solo sabe hacer payasadas es mejor no tomarle en serio.

- No digas eso Lee, sabes que no es cierto, yo siempre confío en ti, eso solo que... que he metido la pata y me siento fatal.

- ¿Con Kiba?

- No, con Kankuro.

- ¿Con Kankuro? - gritó Lee - ¿Que has hecho, Ten-Ten?

- ¡Ay nada, no seas exagerado! - gritó a su vez Ten-Ten. Lo que pasa es que... es que no se lo que me pasa, no me entiendo a mí misma, no sé por qué actúo como lo hago.

- ¿Y cómo lo haces?

- Mal, lo hago mal. Kankuro se ha portado muy bien conmigo, me ha animado y me ha apoyado y él, aunque a veces habla mucho pues en realidad yo no lo he visto comportarse mal.

- ¿De qué estamos hablando?

- De Kankuro y de las chicas. Siempre habla de chicas y todo eso, a veces parece un mono salido y que solo piensa en lo mismo pero ¿Tú le has visto hacer algo? No, claro que no, bueno a lo mejor lo ha hecho pero nadie lo ha visto y siempre... ¡ay no sé lo que me pasa! Es que él parece que le gusta Sumire y que intenta...

- ¿Ligarse a Sumire?

- Ay no se... no sé qué me pasa que me comporto como si me molestase, como si... soy una mala persona.

- No creo que seas una mala persona pero a lo mejor no estás juzgando bien a Kankuro, él tampoco es mala persona.

- Si ya lo sé y no se porta mal con Sumire, es paciente y no se ha tirado a ligársela pero yo...

- Sigues si fiarte de él.

- Es como si me diese envidia o algo, no sé. Es que veo a Sumire que es tan... despistada, que no se entera de nada, que pienso que...

- ¿Qué se va a aprovechar de ella?

- Supongo que sí. Quizás estoy siendo demasiado protectora con Sumire.

- O quizás estás proyectando en ella tus miedos.

Ten-Ten le miró con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Creo que no te fías de Kankuro por lo que te pasó a ti con Kiba. A lo mejor es una suposición tonta mía pero es lo que pienso.

- No, no creo, lo de Kiba no tiene nada que ver, eso es otra historia.

- Pues yo creo que sí, que te has vuelto una desconfiada, no te fías de Kiba, ni de Kankuro, ni de nadie.

- Eso no es verdad... contigo y con Shiho no he puesto pegas.

- ¿A que no sabes una cosa? - Lee se acercó bastante a ella, casi pegó su cara a la de la chica - Creo que te da miedo que Sumire salga con un chico.

- ¿Pero qué clase de tontería es esa? - gritó ahora Ten-Ten.

- ¡No lo sé! Era por decir algo guay ¿A que ha quedado bien?

- ¡Tú estás tonto! - Ten-Ten lo cogió con el cuello y comenzó a menearlo - ¿Cómo dices tantas tonterías?

- ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Vale, vale!

- Tampoco hace falta que le mates - habló de pronto Kiba frente a ellos.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? - se encaró a él Ten-Ten.

- Bueno, no quería molestar.

- No - intentaba hablar Lee - Si no molestas.

- Me quedé un poco preocupado por vosotros.

- ¿Por nosotros? - Ten-Ten miró a Lee y comenzó de nuevo a menearle - ¿Se puede saber que le has dicho?

- Nada, nada - Ten-Ten soltó a Lee y le recompuso la ropa.

- Anda, ve con Shiho antes de que se mosquee.

- ¡El dúo! ¡Tengo que hablar con ella sobre el dúo que vamos a cantar! Vosotros no tardéis mucho o se os pasará el turno ¿o.k.?

Kiba y Ten-Ten se quedaron mirando, Kiba sonrió de medio lado y Ten-Ten pensó que por qué tenía que ser tan guapo.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? - preguntó Kiba con cautela.

- Nada.

- Lee dice que te pasa algo y yo creo que también.

- No, si no es nada, es solo que... yo que sé, últimamente no me encuentro a mí misma.

- ¿Es por Kankuro?

- ¿Tú también te has dado cuenta?

- Oye mira si te gusta Kankuro yo lo entiendo.

- ¿Qué? - gritó incrédula.

- Él es un buen tipo y... en fin, que entiendo que te guste pero es que a él yo creo que le gusta Sumire.

- ¿Qué? - repitió parpadeando varias veces seguida.

- Creo que por eso no te fue bien con Naruto, porque te gustaba Kankuro.

- ¿Y a esa conclusión has llegado tu solito? De veras Kiba, a veces pensar está sobrevalorado, no te esfuerces tanto. Anda, regresemos nosotros también.

- ¿Qué me quieres decir? Ten-Ten tu a mí me gustas mucho y no me importa que te guste Kankuro porque yo te demostraré que yo te gusto más.

- De verdad Kiba que tanto refresco de cola que tomas te altera mucho ¿De verdad crees que estoy así porque me gusta Kankuro?

- Claro, aunque Sumire es tu amiga pues te molesta y por eso no quieres que lleguen a nada y te interpones entre ellos.

- ¿Esa es la impresión que doy? ¿Qué me interpongo entre ellos? - Ten-Ten dio un largo suspiro - Supongo que sí, que esa es la impresión que doy.

...

El padre de Akane y su mujer no solo habían llevado a la casa de esta a sus hermanos si no algo más. Habían llegado cargados con una gran caja llena de cosas, entre ellas un par de pantalones que Maron había utilizado durante sus embarazos, no eran nuevos desde luego pero tampoco viejos, quizás un poco pasados de moda pero eso a Akane le importaba muy poco, por fin tenía más ropa para ponerse y además en la caja había, según palabras de Ginta _"lo que hemos podido "distraerle" a mamá"._

Entre Ginta y Takato se habían entretenido en rebuscar en los armarios de su madre todo aquello que sabían qué hacía años que esta no utilizaba y se lo habían ido pasando a Yusuke poco a poco para poder llevárselo a ella, ya que su madre no lo utilizaba pensaron que era buena idea que Akane si lo hiciera, estaban completamente seguros de que su madre no iba a notar la ausencias de algunas cosas, más bien estaban convencidos de que ni se acordaba de su existencia.

Entre las cosas que le había llevado había una plancha, se la habían regalado a su madre en un banco y seguro que ni se acordaba de tenerla porque hasta ahora había sido Akane la que siempre planchaba. Un horno portátil bastante pequeño, hacía años que no lo usaba ¿para qué iba a usarlo si tenía el de la cocina? Sin embargo la cocina de Akane no tenía horno así que quizás para algo le serviría, algún apaño le haría hasta que pudiese comprarse una cocina más moderna. Una caja con un juego de café que a saber desde cuando estaba guardada, lo mismo desde su primera boda. Platos, cuencos, bandejas, vasos, cubiertos... era increíble la de cosas que su madre guardaba y se olvidaba de que tenía.

Pero no solo había esas cosas, también ropa de Akane que esta no se había podido llevar, sobretodo porque era ropa de invierno como un abrigo, botas, bufanda, guantes... y algo que a Akane le hizo mucha ilusión: sus cosas de dibujo.

Había varios cuadernos llenos de dibujos de Akane, una carpeta también con diversos folios dibujados, un bloc de dibujo y el estuche donde Akane guardaba sus pinturas.

Shikamaru, sentado en los cojines que hacían de sofá en el comedor de su casa, había cogido la carpeta y miraba con detenimiento esos dibujos. Eran dibujos de personajes, unos simplemente dibujados a lápiz y otros coloreados con pinturas de palo o rotuladores.

Akane entró y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor? - se interesó Shikamaru.

- Si, solo ha sido un bajón de azúcar.

- Eso y lo mala que te has puesto al ver el parto.

- También. Es que me han entrado todos los males, no sé cómo Kurenai podía verlo con tanta tranquilidad.

- No me extraña, hasta yo me he puesto malo ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que dibujabas?

- Porque es una tontería, dibujo muy mal.

- Yo creo que no.

- Es algo que hacía para entretenerme. A veces tenía que quedarme en casa cuidando a mis hermanos y me aburría así que me daba por dibujar.

- ¿Y te gustaba?

- Es un entretenimiento barato, solo tenía que comprar pinturas y mira, los folio son reciclados.

- No sabía que tenías ese talento artístico.

- Menudo talento. Son malísimos, ojala y fueran como los de Sai.

- ¿Este soy yo? - dijo mostrándole uno de los folios.

- si... eres tú, pero que no se te infle el ego.

- Esto debió de ser de cuando empezamos a tontear, seguro que hay otro en el que me has decapitado o algo así ¿Y estos quiénes son?

- ¿No los reconoces? No me extraña, no se parecen en nada... son Jisei e Iruka.

- Vaya... Todavía me resulta raro lo de Jisei con el profesor, aún no me lo creo del todo.

- Pues Chouji y Ryuko han ido hoy a merendar con ellos, ya te contará mañana Chouji.

- Es verdad ¿Cómo le habrá ido al bolita con los padres de Ryuko? ¿Y estos otros dibujos?

- Ah, esos son un diseño de personajes que hice para una historia que estaba escribiendo Ryuko.

- ¿Ryuko escribe?

- Si y a mí me gustan sus historias. Le propuse que entre las dos hiciéramos un manga basada en una de sus historias, ella escribía el guión y yo dibujaría, pero al final no hicimos nada.

- Cuantas cosas estoy descubriendo hoy.

- Shika... - susurró acercándose a él.

- Mendokusei... no me gusta nada esos ojos de corderito.

- Shika... he tenido un bajón de azúcar.

- No te voy a dar chocolate así que deja de mirarme así.

- Un poquito, poquito, o si no dame otra cosa dulce - sonrió de forma traviesa.

- Miedo me estás dando.

El timbre de la casa sonó un par de veces.

- Ese debe ser Shikato que ya regresa del pueblo - comentó Shikamaru levantándose.

- ¿Tan pronto? Pues sí que se me ha pasado el domingo pronto.

Shikamaru abrió la puerta y efectivamente era Shikato el que estaba allí, acompañado de Temari.

- Hola primo ¿venimos en mal momento? - preguntó mientras entraba.

- No ¿Qué tal, Temari? ¿Te ha gustado el pueblo?

- Me ha encantado, que bonito es el bosque, que bonito es el pueblo y que gente tan cariñosa, después de conocerte a ti no esperaba que tu familia fuese tan encantadora.

- Yo también me alegro de verte de vuelta - comentó Shikamaru con desgana.

- ¡Hola Shikato! - le saludó Akane - ¿Que tal el viaje?

- Bien, vengo muy relajadito porque Temari ha conducido el último tramo y yo he podido descansar y hasta dormir un rato.

- Mentiroso - refunfuñó Temari - ¿Cómo ibas a dormir con el pastelito sobándote?

Shikamaru y Akane miraron perplejos a Shikato.

- Así que nos espiabas por el retrovisor - decía Shikato sonriendo de forma traviesa - No conocía yo esa faceta celosa tuya.

- Mas quisieras tu que yo estuviese celosa.

- Es que hemos llevado a la residencia de estudiantes a Miaka - explicó Shikato.

- ¿Miaka? - se extrañó Shikamaru - ¿La Miaka que yo creo?

- Si, esa misma. Las abuelas nos han dado unas cajas con verduras, frutas y huevos para vosotros, ayúdame a traerlas, primo.

- ¿Quién es Miaka? - preguntó Akane a Temari.

- Ah es un bomboncito, alta y estilizada, sus ojos brillan y cuando anda esparce un dulce aroma.

- ¿Lo qué? - Akane puso la cara más extraña que pudo.

- La ex-novia de Shikato, una chica muy guapa y con mucho veneno.

- ¿Algún asunto pendiente? - se interesó Shikamaru entrando en la casa cargando una de las cajas.

- Se le había estropeado el coche y quería que la acercase a la residencia - contestaba Shikato también entrando con otra caja - Siempre es bueno tener un ex a mano para casos de apuro.

- Así que una ex-novia - comentó Akane.

- Una ex-novia muy sobona - añadió Temari.

- Estás celosa.

- Me molesta que soben lo que yo me voy a comer - sonrió Temari.

- Interesante - sonrió también Shikato - Bueno primos, yo voy a acompañar a Temari a su casa, no tardaré en regresar.

- Tranquilo - contestó Akane - Tómate el tiempo que necesites, yo voy a preparar la cena y mientras Shikamaru se preparará para mi postre. De hoy no te escapas, cielito.

- Problemática... no creo que hoy sea el día más apropiado.

- Ya ¿Sabes lo que me ha dicho Kurenai? Hemos estado hablando de antojos, dice que las mujeres a veces tenemos antojos porque queremos llamar la atención y que nos mimen ya que algo nos dice que dentro de unos pocos meses la atención va a estar centrada en otra persona y también me ha dicho que es bueno tener antojos, así que yo exijo que atiendas mis antojos.

...

Minako iba en el asiento que había justo detrás de Itachi y desde allí podía ver un poco a Sasuke. Le miraba continuamente y es que era tan guapo, además estaba siendo bastante simpático.

Ella y Naruto iban de vuelta a su casa en el coche de Itachi, junto con los hermanos Uchiha. Habían pasado una tarde muy agradable en casa de los Senju y después se las había arreglado para convencer a sus padres de que dejaran a ella y Naruto regresar con los dos hermanos. Casi no podía creerse lo bien que le había salido todo, claro que la insistencia de Naruto también había ayudado demasiado. Lo que Minako no sabía era que a Kushina le parecía muy bien, había visto a Sasuke y Naruto hablando y había notado cierto cambio en la actitud de Sasuke. Estaba convencida de que la mejor influencia para Sasuke era Naruto y su amistad, porque Naruto se sentía su amigo y Sasuke necesitaba tener amigos a su lado, ella lo sabía, sabía por todo lo que su familia estaba pasando, las presiones por parte de su padre y sobre todo, igual que Naruto ofrecía su amistad a Sasuke, ella era amiga de Mikoto y quería ayudarla, apoyarla y hacerla sentir mejor y si Mikoto veía a su hijo pequeño mejor ella se sentiría mejor.

Naruto miraba asombrado a su hermana que, contrariamente a lo que él estaba acostumbrado, permanecía en silencio y mirando a Sasuke ¿estaría enferma? Naruto empezaba a pensarlo porque el rostro de Minako parecía como demasiado sonrosado.

- Ha sido muy interesante conocer a los padre de Tsunade, ttebayo.

Mientras Naruto hablaba con Sasuke e Itachi sobre la impresión que les había causado Hashirama Senju y Mito Uzumaki, Minako se puso a pensar que era lo que podría hacer para conseguir que Sasuke Uchiha se fijase en una chica como ella, que seguramente él pensaría que era una cría porque solo tenía 15 años, algo tenía que pensar, de alguna forma tenía que lograr que no la viese como a la hermana pequeña de su amigo.

Tampoco se podía decir que ni Sasuke, ni Itachi, fueran unas personas extremadamente parlanchinas, así que Naruto, sintiendo que empezaba a ser un poco pesado con su charla se recostó en el asiento y miró distraído por la ventanilla.

- ¡Es Ino! - gritó alterado de pronto, incorporándose y pegando la cara y las manos en el cristal - ¡Es Ino, dattebayo!

- No nos pegues esos sustos, dobe - se quedó Sasuke.

- Es que es Ino, estaba allí ¿A dónde iría sola, ttebayo?

Itachi detuvo el coche, un semáforo puesto en rojo le obligó a hacerlo. Naruto, ni corto ni perezoso bajó el cristal de la ventanilla y asomó la cabeza.

- ¡Ino! ¡Ino! ¡Aquí! ¡Estamos aquí!

- Naruto no hagas esas cosas - se quejó Minako - Van a pensar que no tienes educación.

- Ah, Sasuke ya me conoce y sabe como soy ¡Ino!

Ino vio a Naruto asomando de aquel elegante coche y aceleró el paso para llegar antes de que cambiase el semáforo.

- ¡Naruto! ¡Qué alegría verte!

- ¿Dónde vas tan sola, ttebayo?

- Voy a la estación de tren, a esperar a Sakura, es que tengo que darle una cosa. Ah, hola Sasuke... y compañía.

- ¡Hola Ino! - saludó alegre Minako.

- Si quieres te acercamos - propuso Sasuke - Nosotros tenemos que pasar por la estación.

Ino y Naruto miraron perplejos a Sasuke ¿Estaba siendo amable?

- No quiero molestar, gracias.

- No molestas - añadió Itachi - De veras que nos pilla de camino.

- ¡Venga sube, ttebayo!

Sin dar tiempo a que contestase, Naruto abría la puerta del coche y salía para que Ino entrase.

- Bueno, si no es molestia.

- Claro que no, pasa, pasa.

- Pues muchas gracias - dijo entrando y acomodándose al lado de Minako, dejando espacio para que Naruto se sentase a su lado.

...

En el tren con destino Konoha, Sakura miraba igualmente el pasaje a través de la ventanilla, aunque debido a las horas que ya eran y la oscuridad ver el paisaje era difícil, lo que más veía era su propio reflejo. Estaba un poco intranquila y cada poco miraba su reloj para comprobar el tiempo que quedaba para llegar.

- Sakura... - dijo Sasori sentado a su lado.

- ¿Si?

Sasori cogió su mano y la apretó con delicadeza.

- ¿Estás ya más tranquila?

- Si... perdóname, sé que me he puesto muy histérica. Es un problema que tengo, que a veces me comporto de una forma muy exagerada.

- No te preocupes ¿Te enfadaste conmigo?

- ¿Por qué?

- Quizás pienses que soy un insensible pero es que estoy acostumbrado a solucionar mis problemas solo y no contar con la ayuda de nadie.

- ¿De nadie?

- Salvo Konan, pero creo que ella se ha sentido un poco como la "madre" de todos.

- ¿Y Deidara?

- Deidara va a lo suyo.

- Como siempre os veía juntos pensé que era tu mejor amigo.

- Y somos amigos, no me malinterpretes, es solo que... es otra cosa ¿Cómo son tus padres, Sakura?

- ¿Mis padres?

- Si te hubieras quedado embarazada ¿Cómo habrían reaccionado?

- Fatal, prefiero no pensarlo.

- ¿Les has dicho que sales con un chico?

- No. No les he dicho nada.

- ¿Y por qué no?

- Pues no se... tonterías mías.

Sakura no quería decirle a Sasori que aún no había comentado nada con sus padres por si lo suyo salía mal pero empezaba a pensar que debería decírselo por lo menos a su madre, por lo mismo, por si salía mal, para poder llorar en su regazo o por lo contrario, por si salía bien.

En los asientos situados detrás de Sasori y Sakura iban Gaara y Hinata. Hinata se había quedado dormida apoyada en el hombro de Gaara y este casi ni se atrevía a moverse por no molestarla.

La miraba dormir plácidamente. La pobre debía estar rendida porque no había parado de trabajar y ayudar en la granja en los dos días que habían pasado allí.

Mirándola comenzó a pensar en su padre y en su madre. Seguramente su padre quería mucho a su madre y por eso, cuando pensó que ella podría haberse enamorado de otra persona se volvería loco, debía ser algo así porque cuando él pensaba que quizás Hinata podría abandonarle sentía como si le estrujaran el corazón ¿Quería decir eso que comprendía a su padre? No, comprendía su dolor pero seguía sin comprender que le odiase. Él no tenía culpa de nada, él... era solo un niño ¿Por qué su padre le culpaba de todo? ¿Por qué le llamaba monstruo? ¿Por qué le miraba siempre con ese desprecio?

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era hablar con sus hermanos, con Temari y Kankuro y contarles todo lo que sabía sobre su madre, era su madre y ellos también tenían derecho a saberlo y luego, entre los tres, como hermanos que eran, decidirían que hacer.

Hinata se había despertado y le observaba atentamente.

- ¿Qué te pasa Gaara?

- Creí que estabas dormida - dijo acariciando su pelo - Hinata yo... si alguna vez dejo de gustarte quiero que no me tengas miedo y me lo digas.

- ¿Por qué iba a tenerte miedo?

- No lo sé.

- ¿Piensas que lo que le pasó a tu padre te puede pasar a ti?

- Yo nunca te haría daño Hinata, antes me lo hago a mí mismo.

- No digas eso, no me gusta.

- Si dejo de importarte, si mi presencia te molesta... es mejor que me lo digas. Prefiero separarme de ti y que seas feliz a tenerte a mi lado y que me tengas miedo.

Hinata no dijo nada, solo se abrazó a él. Estaba claro que todo ese asunto de su padre y su madre le había afectado demasiado pero ella estaba allí para ayudarle a superarlo.

Gaara dejó de acariciarle el pelo para llevar sus manos hasta la cadena que llevaba al cuello.

- Toma – dijo quitándose la cadena y poniendo esta y el colgante que pendía de ella en una de las manos de la chica – Quiero que lo tengas tú.

- Pero esto... es de tu madre, es el único recuerdo que tienes de ella.

- Y por eso quiero que lo tengas tú.

- No puedo aceptarlo Gaara, significa mucho para ti.

- Por eso quiero que lo tengas tú.

- No. Esto es tuyo, es de tu madre y hay un vínculo que te une a él, tienes que tenerlo tú – dijo volviendo a ponérselo al cuello – Es mejor que nosotros busquemos el nuestro, uno que nos una a ti y a mí.

Parecía que aquel fin de semana iba terminando pero no era así, el destino aún tenía una jugada pendiente.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Capítulo terminado. He decidido terminar también con el fin de semana aunque algunas cosas aún se hayan quedado pendientes, pero pronto se sabrán, como por ejemplo Misaki, que no lo he abandonado, para nada._

_Muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios. _

_**Lala-chan**__, muchas gracias por leer y por el comentario. Gracias por la sugerencia, de hecho Inoichi si tiene un trabajo en el departamento de defensa, quien sabe._

_**Aruzen**__, muchas gracias también por leer y por comentar. He utilizado poco a Madara porque cuando comencé la historia a penas si sabía de él, supongo que ahora saldrá un poco más._

_Nos vemos la semana que viene. Cuidaos ¡Matta ne!_


	160. Y en un momento todo cambió

_Por fin el ordenador me dejó terminar el capítulo._

_Vale este capítulo es importante. Os daréis cuenta enseguida y como veréis se centra más que nada en solo una cosa, no ha habido espacio para más y también os daréis cuenta de porqué._

_Una nota: los apellidos de Konan y Yahiko (Pain) son los apellidos que tienen en un fic colectivo de Naruto en el que participo, como no sabía que apellidos ponerle se me ocurrió que era un detalle curioso._

_Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a __**Mika Maeda**__, que por cierto, tiene un fic donde aparece la "prima perdida de Jisei" (ella me entiende)... muchas gracias por leer._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Y en un momento todo cambió**

- ¡Minako! - gritaba Kushina desde el comedor de su casa - ¡La cena ya está lista, dattebane!

- ¡Un minuto! - se oía a Minako.

- ¡Ni un minuto, ni dos! ¡A la mesa, ttebane!

- ¡Vooooooy!

Minako salió de su habitación sonriente y feliz. Kushina estaba de pie a punto de servir los platos mientras Minato y Naruto terminaban de colocar la mesa.

- Es que estaba hablando con Chiharu - explicó - Tenía que contárselo todo.

- Mañana la vas a ver - comentó Minato - Ahora es hora de cenar.

- Ay es que no podía esperar a mañana ¿Y tú, Naruto? ¿No te vas a meter conmigo?

- ¿Para qué, ttebayo? - contestó este sin mucho entusiasmo mientras se sentaba - Tres meses, papá, tres meses ¡No es justo, ttebayo!

- Ya lo sé Naruto, ya lo sé. Mañana pediré cita con Tsunade a ver si puedo hablar con ella o con el consejo.

- ¿Y qué crees que vas a conseguir, ttebane? - protestó Kushina - Si Danzo y los demás han dicho que tres meses pues ya está todo dicho.

- Pero tengo que intentan negociar esa sanción. Es algo exagerada y absurda. No se puede sancionar a un chico expulsándole tres meses solo por una pelea.

- Por una pelea no - negó Kushina - Por violento.

- Como si nuestro hijo estuviese todo el día pegándose con todo el mundo.

- Pues es bastante impulsivo, ttebane.

- Tiene a quien parecerse - murmuró Minato.

- ¿Qué estás insinuando, ttebane? - Kushina parecía furiosa.

- Pues no eras tú pendenciera ni nada cuando íbamos al instituto ¿Es que no te acuerdas, "Habanero sangriento"?

Por un momento a Naruto y Minako les dio mucho miedo su madre y pensaban que iba a dar un capón a su padre de esos que parecía le iba a clavar en el suelo cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

- No te preocupes, Naruto - habló su padre mientras Kushina iba a contestar el teléfono con evidente mal humor - Creo que podemos negociar alguna cosa, quizás reducir el periodo de expulsión a cambio de que haga algún servicio para el instituto.

- Yo no quise pegar a Jiraiya-sensei, lo juro, ttebayo.

- Ya, ya lo sé y también que no eres un chico violento, ni un delincuente. Tú eres un gran chico, Naruto.

- Parece que pasa algo - comentó Minako haciendo gesto de prestar atención a la conversación que tenía su madre por teléfono.

Naruto y Minato miraron a Kushina, esta parecía haberse puesto de pronto asustada y se tocaba el pelo repetidamente.

- Si, si, no te preocupes que voy ahora mismo para allá, tu tranquila ¿vale?

Vieron como colgaba y sin mirarles corrió hacia su habitación mientras se quitaba el delantal.

- ¿Qué pasa, Kushina?

- Tengo que marcharme al hospital ¿Dónde está mi bolso? ¿Has cogido tú mi bolso, Minako? - gritó.

- ¿Por qué iba a coger tu bolso?

- ¿Cómo que te vas al hospital? - preguntó Minato - ¿Es que te han llamado? ¿Tienes que hacer alguna sustitución?

- Me llevo el coche. Ya recoges tu todo esto, no se a qué hora volveré, te llamaré...

Kushina parecía dispuesta a salir por la puerta de su casa cuando se detuvo mirando a Naruto.

- Naruto... vente conmigo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

- Sé que vas a querer venir y no vas a dormir hasta que yo regrese, así que, vente.

- ¿Qué pasa, Kushina? - se preocupó verdaderamente Minato.

- Es... son los hermanos Uchiha... han tenido un accidente.

- ¿Sasuke? - gritó Naruto.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Sasuke? - se acercó Minako nerviosa y empalidecida.

- Está en el hospital, es todo lo que se. Él y su hermano, por lo visto han tenido un accidente de tráfico.

Minako rompió a llorar de forma histérica mientras Naruto permaneció quieto, como sin entender lo que había escuchado.

- ¿Te vienes conmigo o no, Naruto? - preguntó su madre.

- Vamos todos - respondió Minato.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Sasuke, ttebayo? - reaccionó por fin Naruto gritando.

- ¡No lo sé! Pero no voy a dejar a Mikoto sola en estos momentos. Yo me voy, vosotros haced lo que os de la gana, ttebane.

El camino hacia el hospital fue el más largo que recordaba Naruto y eso que había recorrido ese camino multitud de veces. Su madre trabajaba en ese hospital, a parte de su consulta privada, allí era donde ingresaban sus pacientes cuando, por ejemplo, la gravedad de su anorexia, lo requería y cosas por el estilo, además ella era una de las psicólogas de la planta de pediatría y ayudaba a las familias.

Pero a pesar de todas las veces que había ido acompañando a su padre para recoger a su madre o incluso a su madre, hay el camino se le hizo más largo que nunca, seguro que su madre se había perdido o le había dado por ir por un camino alternativo porque aquello no era normal.

Minako a su lado lloriqueaba nerviosa y se sorbía continuamente los mocos, tenía un pañuelo de papel en las manos pero ya estaba humedecido y medio roto, además ella lo retorcía continuamente.

- Naruto ¿Tienes aquí tu móvil? - le preguntó entre sollozos.

- Pues sí.

- Déjamelo anda.

- ¿A quién quieres llamar? - la interrogó Kushina.

- A Chiharu.

- No me parece bien, mejor no la llames.

- ¿Por qué? Es mi amiga y y estoy muy nerviosa.

- Si la llamas a ella seguro que se lo dice a su hermano - explicó Kushina.

- ¿Y qué pasa con eso?

- Seguro que al final termina creándose cierta inseguridad - añadió Minato - La noticia correrá de unos a otros.

- ¡Chiharu no es una chismosa!

- No, pero Sasuke es compañero de su hermano, él llamará a otro compañero y este a otro - continuó Kushina.

Naruto estaba a punto de protestar porque precisamente hacía unos minutos él estaba pensando en llamar a Sakura pero comprendía las razones de sus padres, era mejor no alarmar a todo el mundo, sobretodo sin saber aun lo que había pasado y como se encontraba Sasuke.

Por fin llegaron al hospital. En lugar de dirigirse directamente a urgencias, como suponía Naruto que harían, su madre fue directa al parking principal.

A esas horas la gran entrada del hospital estaba desierta. Ya no había ese trajín continúo de gente entrando y saliendo, ni los grupos que se formaban hablando y comentando de los pacientes que allí había, sus enfermedades o del tiempo que hacía que no se veían.

Los pasos de los cuatro retumbaron por la sala. Se dirigieron directamente al mostrador de información una señora de mediana edad parecía entretenida mirando unos papeles y que al oír los pasos levantó la vista.

- Buenas noches, doctora Uzumaki ¿Hoy tiene guardia?

- Buenas noches. No, que va pero si me ha surgido una urgencia. Necesito que me digas donde están un par de víctimas de un accidente. Son pacientes míos.

- Claro, doctora ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

- Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha, son hermanos.

- Un momento.

Naruto y Minako miraron angustiados como esa mujer procedía a buscar la información en el ordenador. A ellos les parecía que era lentísima ¿De verdad era normal que tardase tanto?

- A ver, veamos - dijo mirando atentamente el ascensor - Si, han ingresado junto con otras tres personas. Siguen en urgencias, están en la zona "amarillos 5", no tienen cama asignada.

- Muchas gracias. Ellos - Kushina señaló a Minato y sus hijos - Son mi familia y van a entrar conmigo.

- Pero en urgencias solo se permite un familiar por persona.

- Ya lo sé, pero se van a quedan en la sala de espera, te lo prometo y se van a ir enseguida.

- Está bien, toma, que se las pongan en un lugar visible.

La mujer les pasó una pegatinas rectangulares con la palabra "urgencias" impresa en letra grande y negra y luego un número en rojo. Naruto se pegó la pegatina en el pecho mientras caminaba detrás de su madre y sus pasos seguían retumbando por los pasillos.

Kushina sacó de su bolso una tarjeta identificativa con su nombre y su foto y se la prendió en su camisa. Después de recorrer algunos pasillos por fin llegaron a la zona de urgencias. Allí había más gente, no solo gente esperando por los pasillos si no enfermeros, auxiliares, celadores y doctores que caminaban de un lado para otro. Kushina siguió sin dudar guiándolos por esa especie de laberinto que era aquel sitio para Naruto mientras se preguntaba si sabría salir de allí si tuviera que hacerlo solo, porque volver por donde había venido seguro que no sabía.

Kushina les dijo que se detuviesen y esperasen. Naruto vio cómo se dirigía a una zona central donde había un gran mostrador. La vio hablar con varias personas allí y luego como la pasaban unos papeles que miró con detenimiento. Después de devolverlos se acercó de nuevo a ellos.

- Sus padres están en la sala de espera, aún les están haciendo radiografías y pruebas. Vamos por aquí.

- ¿Cómo está Sasuke, mamá? - preguntó Minako con un hilo de voz.

- Están haciéndole pruebas - respondió secamente.

- ¿Pero es muy grave? - se interesó ahora Naruto.

Kushina no le respondió. Justo habían llegado a una sala no muy grande, llena de sillas colocadas pegadas a las paredes y allí dentro, en silencio, estaban los padres de Sasuke. Mikoto estaba sentada en una de las sillas, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de llorar y al ver entrar a Kushina se levantó y corrió a abrazarse a ella.

- ¿Cómo ha podido pasar algo así? - lloró de forma desgarrada.

Naruto sintió un nudo en su garganta y unas ganas tremendas de llorar. Minato se acercó a un Fugaku serio y con la cara desencajada y, poniendo una de las manos en su hombro, le ofreció la otra que el hombre estrechó casi sin levantan la vista del suelo.

- Lo siento. Animo - habló en voz baja.

- Gracias.

- ¿Qué se sabe de ellos?

- Están haciéndoles un scanner, eso es lo que han dicho.

- No me dicen nada - lloraba Mikoto abrazada a Kushina - No me quieren decir nada, se me van a morir mis niños, se van a morir.

- Ya... ya... - Kushina acarició la espalda de la mujer - No digas esa tontería. He visto sus informes y no se van a morir.

- ¿Los has visto? - Mikoto se separó bruscamente de ella para mirarla a la cara - ¿Y cómo están?

- Eso aún no se sabe, hay que ver qué clase de daños han sufrido.

- No puedo creerme que pase esto - volvía a llorar Mikoto sentándose de nuevo - No puede ser verdad, es una maldita pesadilla.

Naruto no sabía qué hacer, ni que decir, la tristeza y angustia que emanaban esas personas era superior a lo que él podía asimilar y luego estaba la idea de que aún no podía creerse, al igual que Mikoto, de que estuviese ahí realmente.

Minako, por su parte, se había sentado y lloraba tapándose la cara con las manos.

- ¿Y... como ha sido? - se atrevió Minato a preguntar. Esa era una pregunta que todos tenían en mente pero nadie se atrevía a formular.

- Por lo visto un conductor ebrio se les ha echado encima... no lo sé... la verdad es que no he prestado mucha atención, no quería dejar a Mikoto sola, mañana me enteraré bien.

- Claro, claro.

- ¿Y no iban más personas con ellos? - preguntó Kushina.

Por un momento Naruto se angustió aún más ¿Y si iba Ino con ellos? ¿O Sakura? ¿O las dos? Porque Itachi les había dejado a él y a Minako en la puerta de su casa y tras eso iban a llevar a Ino a la estación, que iba a llevarle algo a Sakura ¿Y si las llevaba de nuevo de vuelta?

- Sí. Iban con ellos dos chicos y una chica. Han llamado a sus familias, por lo visto no son de aquí, viven en la residencia de estudiantes que hay cerca del club de tenis.

No, no eran Ino y Sakura pero... ¿quiénes eran? De cualquier forma serían conocidos suyos y si vivían en la residencia ¿Sería uno de ellos Sasori? Seguro que sí y los otros...

- Buenas noches... - alguien golpeó la puerta con los nudillos y todos miraron hacia allí. Un hombre de unos 30 años, vestido con bata blanca y portando un informe entró - ¿Familia Uchiha?

- Si, somos nosotros.

- Encantado - le ofreció la mano al padre de Sasuke - Soy el doctor Morikubo, el doctor de su hijo Sasuke.

- Yo soy su madre - se acercó a él Mikoto - ¿cómo está?

- Sasuke tiene varios traumatismos pero sus heridas son todas leves, está fuera de peligro.

Todo el mundo dio un suspiro de alivio y Minako comenzó a reír tontamente mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

- ¿No tiene hemorragias internas ni nada de eso? - se interesó Fugaku.

- No se preocupen, le hemos hecho un scanner y no hay indicios de hemorragias o roturas. De todas formas mañana volveremos a hacerle otro scanner.

- Perdón doctor, yo soy la doctora Uzumaki, psicóloga.

- Encantado doctora ¿Se ocupa usted de los familiares?

- Si, son sus dos hijos los que iban en ese coche ¿Se sabe algo del otro?

- Lo lamento mucho pero a los otros pacientes no los llevo yo.

- Entonces ¿Mi hijo está fuera de peligro? - se aseguró Fugaku.

- Si, lo único que tiene son todos los golpes que se ha llevado y eso sí, una fractura de tibia, pero es limpia, no va a dar ningún problema. Ahora está descansando, le hemos puesto un sedante porque, evidentemente, está dolorido y vamos a trasladarlo a pre-ingresos, en cuanto haya una habitación libre pasará a planta.

- Pase por aquí, por favor - oyeron decir ahora desde la puerta. Una auxiliar indicaba a una anciana que entrase en la sala - Doctor Morikubo, perdone, ella es la abuela del otro paciente.

- ¿La señora Akasuna? Encantado - le ofreció también la mano.

La abuela Chiyo le miró perpleja, era muy extraño llegar a un hospital porque su nieto había tenido un accidente y encontrarse al doctor sonriendo y saludándola, aunque quizás eso era buena señal e indicaba que no era grave.

- ¿Es usted la abuela de Sasori? - exclamó Naruto - ¿Sasori estaba con Sasuke?

- ¡Naruto no interrumpas, ttebane! - bufó Kushina mirándole de forma asesina - Van a pensar que eres un maleducado.

- Yo soy la abuela de Sasori Akasuna ¿Cómo está? Y por favor, no tenga en cuenta la edad que tengo, soy fuerte, dígame la verdad.

- Tranquila señora - sonrió el doctor - No se preocupe, su nieto está fuera de peligro, solo ha resultado con heridas leves. Ahora mismo estamos haciéndole un scanner cerebral para confirmar que no tiene lesiones pero está consciente y orientado y también muy tranquilo. Él mismo fue quien nos dio su teléfono y el de sus compañeros, que por lo visto sus padres no viven aquí.

- ¿Quién iba con él?

- A ver - levantó unos folios del informe - Según él mismo nos dijo, Konan Tanaka y Yahiko Tendou, además de los hermanos Uchiha, los hijos de estos señores.

Chiyo miró a Mikoto, si, seguro que ella era la madre.

- Conozco muy bien a esos chicos ¿Cómo están?

- Pues la chica también presenta un cuadro leve de heridas pero el otro chico está... algo más grave. Bueno, me marcho, luego pasarán a indicarles donde están para que les vean.

El médico salió de allí a toda prisa y sin esa sonrisa y Chiyo comprendió que la cosa no había sido más grave de lo que daba a entender.

- ¿Es la abuela de Sasori? - repitió Naruto.

- ¡Naruto! - le amenazó su madre - Lo siento señora, es que está muy nervioso.

- No, no se preocupe ¿Eres amigo de Sasori?

- Si, si, señora, vamos al mismo instituto.

- Pero siéntese - habló en un tono más relajado Kushina - Debe estar muy cansada.

- Si, si lo estoy. Sasori y los demás han estado este fin de semana en mi casa, acababa de despedirme de ellos, como aquel que dice cuando me han avisado. He venido en un taxi y me encuentro mareada.

- ¿Quiere que le traiga algo? ¿Un vaso de agua? - se ofreció Minato amablemente.

- Si, muchas gracias, un poco de agua me vendrá bien.

- ¿Ha venido usted sola? - preguntó Kushina.

- No. He venido con mi hermano, se ha quedado fuera.

- Voy a ver si le encuentro y le traigo aquí.

- No te molestes, querida.

- No, no es molestia. Ahora vengo y Minato, luego te llevas a Naruto y a Minako a casa.

- ¡No! – protestó Naruto – Yo no me voy hasta que vea a Sasuke y Sasori y los demás, ttebayo.

- ¡Ni yo! – confirmó Minako - ¡Tengo que ver a Sasuke-kun!

...

Akane parecía haberse despertado muy contenta. Canturreaba por la cocina y bailaba cuando Shikato entró en ella.

- Buenos días prima, te veo muy contenta.

- Hoy estoy llena de energía, me siento... enérgica. He hecho tortitas francesas para desayunar.

- ¿Tortitas francesas?

- Si ¿A que suena exótico? Parece que soy tan... glamurosa.

- ¿Y qué tiene de malo un desayuno normal?

- Ah bueno, si quieres un desayuno normal también te lo hago.

- No, déjalo, no te molestes, probaré esas tortitas.

- Genial ¿Con azúcar o canela? También puedes echarle miel si te apetece.

- Dame de todo a ver qué es lo que más me gusta.

- La canela es afrodisiaca ¿Lo sabías? Toma y café ¿Solo o con leche?

- ¿No te estás volviendo tu muy europea?

- Yo que sé, esta mañana me he despertado con ganas de hacer cosas nuevas.

- ¿Y tus náuseas mañaneras?

- Pues... - Akane parecía tratar de recordar algo - Bastante mejor, ahora que lo dices... esta mañana no ha habido náuseas. Creo que puedo decir "bienvenido segundo trimestre"

- Me alegra verte de tan buen humor.

- Voy a despertar a Shikamaru, creo que hoy se le han pegado las sábanas.

Shikato miró el plato con eso que Akane llamaba "tortita francesa", bueno, pues habría que probarlo, no sería él quien pusiese de mal humor a una embarazada.

- Buenos días - dijo Shikamaru entrando mientras bostezaba - ¿Todavía estás aquí?

- Hoy no tengo clase a primera hora. Pensé que estabas durmiendo.

- Más quisiera yo - respondió moviendo la cabeza para un lado y para otro - ¿Este es el desayuno?

- Tu mujercita nos ha preparado tortitas francesas.

- Que bueno - dijo con voz realmente cansada y sin ningún entusiasmo.

- ¿Has dormido mal? - sonrió Shikato.

- Creo que no he dormido - bostezó de nuevo Shikamaru - ¿De qué te ríes?

- No, nada. Akane está llena de energía y tu hecho un asco... casi parece que te hubiera absorbido, no sé, el "chacra" o algo.

- Me ha absorbido el alma - contestó de forma automática Shikamaru.

Nada más decir aquello se dio cuenta de lo que significaba y miró a Shikato que mostraba una gran sonrisa en la cara.

- No pienses cosas raras... mendokusei.

- Vaya con Akane...

- Haz el favor de pasar de mí.

- ¿Y qué es esto primo? - le cogió la mano y tocó la base del dedo pulgar.

- ¿El qué?

- Esto... parecen dientes ¿No me digas que has tenido que morderte para no gritar?

- ¿Estás tonto? - retiró la mano - A ver si te has creído que yo soy como tú.

- Ya decía yo que oía mucho jaleo anoche - rió.

- No digas tonterías, no pudiste oír nada de nada. Tómate las tortitas esas y calla, pesado.

- Shikamaru, dice tu madre que vayas, que tiene algo que decirte - dijo Akane entrando - ¿Qué? ¿A que están buenas?

- Están bastante buenas - respondió Shikato - Pero yo no voy a tomar más, mejor las dejo para Shikamaru que parece necesitar recuperar fuerzas. Toma, y no te olvides de la canela, que es afrodisiaco.

- Mendokusei...

- Shika, que dice tu madre que vayas.

- Ya, ya te he oído, menudo rollo, ahora iré.

- ¿Pero qué te pasa hoy que estás más desanimado que nunca, eh, campeón?

- No me hagas decírtelo – masculló entre dientes - ¿Y tú de que te ríes?

- De nada... campeón.

- Ahhhhh, menudo rollo.

- Me voy, campeón. Un consejo te doy Akane, modérate un poco o no te va a durar dos asaltos, recuerda que los Nara nos tomamos las cosas con calma.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Nada – intervino Shikamaru – No quiere decir nada, ignórale.

Shikamaru terminó de desayunar y fue hasta la casa de sus padres a ver qué era lo que su madre quería decirle ahora. Al llegar encontró a Chiharu hablando por el teléfono móvil en un estado bastante alterado pero no le dio mucha importancia, ese era el estado normal de su hermana, es más, podía asegurar que el teléfono debía haberse empezado a fundir con su oreja.

- ¡Mamá!

- Ah, Shikamaru ¿Cómo has tardado tanto en venir? Uy, que mala cara tienes ¿Has dormido bien?

Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua, todo aquello empezaba a ser de lo más problemático.

- Si, lo que he descansado lo he hecho a pierna suelta.

- Pues tienes una ojeras horrorosas ¿Preocupado por algo?

- Se puede decir así.

- Pues más vale que descanses, de poca ayuda vas a ser si te pones enfermo.

- Ya, ya lo sé. Bueno dice ¿Qué querías decirme?

- Ah sí. Es que ha sucedido una cosa y tienes que decírselo a Akane con mucho cuidado.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido?

- Por lo visto tu compañero, el Uchiha y su hermano han tenido un accidente.

- ¿Un accidente? ¿Cuándo?

- Ayer. Minako ha llamado a tu hermana.

- ¿Y le ha dicho cómo está?

- Según parece fuera de peligro, aunque su hermano está inconsciente y parece que peor pero... tienes que tener cuidado al decírselo a Akane, las impresiones pueden ser muy malas en su estado, le pueden provocar ansiedad y ya sabes que está delicada.

- Bueno pero si está fuera de peligro supongo que no le afectará tanto.

- Es que, por lo visto, iban con más personas, otros chicos del institutito y uno de ellos está muy grave.

- ¿Y ha dicho quiénes son?

- No, no le ha dicho nada. Shikamaru, supongo que hoy en clase solo se hablará del tema, procura que Akane no se altere demasiado.

- Mendokusei...

Ya lo estaba viendo, si Sasuke había tenido un accidente seguro que Akane iba a ponerse nerviosa y no pararía hasta ir a verle, porque Akane era así, o sea que sí, se pondría nerviosa e impaciente, su madre tenía razón, le iba a afectar.

Lo mejor sería no decirle nada y procurar que nadie le dijese nada hasta llegar al instituto. Entonces llevarla con cualquier excusa al despacho del departamento de orientación, seguro que Kurenai o Genma sabrían mejor como comunicárselo.

...

Sakura miraba de hito en hito la puerta de su clase. No sabía por qué de pronto se había puesto nerviosa, era algo muy extraño y no entendía la razón de ese nerviosismo.

Sasori se retrasaba, tampoco es que tuviera que preocuparse por algo tan tonto, se retrasaba y ya está. Lo que parecía haberla alarmado era el hecho de que Deidara si estaba y por lo general, de no venir con ella pues es porque lo hacía con Deidara, por algo vivían en la misma habitación de la residencia.

Deidara por su parte parecía demasiado serio y taciturno. Últimamente era bastante insocial y no le gustaba relacionarse con nadie pero hoy en particular parecía más serio que de costumbre.

También parecía que Anko, la profesora que les tocaba a esa hora y tutora también se retrasaba, además faltaba Akane además de Sasori. Sakura esperaba que la chica no tuviese ningún problema.

- Sumire - se dirigió a ella - ¿Le pasa algo a Akane?

- No que va. Hemos venido con ella, pero Shikamaru se la ha llevado a hablar con Kurenai.

Decidió salir y a cercarse a la clase de 2-1, como no tenía demasiada confianza con Deidara y le veía con esa mala cara no se atrevía a preguntarle a él, mejor le preguntaba a Konan, con ella sí que tenía confianza.

Salió y recorrió los pocos metros que la separaban del aula de 2-1. Se asomó, vio a Ino que la saludó alegremente con la mano y ella correspondió de la misma forma pero tampoco vio a Konan, ni a Pain, ni a Naruto... eso sí que era raro.

Regresaba a su aula cuando se encontró con Anko que entraba en ella.

- ¿Qué haces por ahí fuera, Sakura?

- Nada importante.

- Bien, pues pasa porque yo si tengo algo que deciros.

De nuevo ese mal presentimiento ¿Por qué tenía ese mal presentimiento? ¿Por lo que había dicho Anko? ¿Y por qué?

Antes de entrar en el aula se cruzó con Kakashi que, también con gesto serio, iba a la clase de 2-1.

Se sentía mareada y con algo de angustia. Lo primero que pensó era que eso se debía a los efectos secundarios de la pastilla que se tomó anoche. Ya la habían informado de que los tendría.

Aturdida se sentó en su sitio y volvió a mirar a la mesa de Sasori... ¿Se habría sentido mal de repente?

- Buenos días, chicos - saludó Anko y todos le devolvieron el saludo - Bueno tengo que daros malas y... no tan malas noticias.

- ¿Qué hemos hecho ahora? - gruñó Sakon.

- Calla un poco, bocas que eres un bocas - protestó Kiba.

- Vaya, el pulgoso tiene ganas de un correctivo.

- ¡A callar! - gritó Anko - ¡No quiero oír ni un comentario más! Al próximo que diga una tontería más le expulso. Lo que tengo que decir es importante. Se trata de vuestros compañeros.

- ¿De Sasori? - preguntó sin darse cuenta Sakura.

- Si, de Sasori y de Sasuke, Pain y Konan.

Sakura sentía como el corazón quería salírsele del pecho, si ya lo sabía ella, había algo que le decía que pasaba algo malo. Miró de reojo a Deidara, casi con miedo de hacerlo directamente, este seguía con el mismo gesto serio en la cara.

- Anoche tuvieron un accidente - los rumores se extendieron por el aula - A ver, silencio y podremos enterarnos bien de todo.

- ¿Que le ha pasado? - preguntó Sumire.

- ¿Es muy grave? - interrogaba a su vez Kankuro.

- A ver, dejadme hablar, por favor. Sasori, Sasuke y Konan por lo visto están fuera de peligro.

- ¿Y Pain? - se interesó ahora Fatora poniéndose en pie.

- Pain por lo visto está en coma.

De nuevo los rumores invadieron el aula. Anko iba a gritar que se callasen pero pensó que era mejor dejar que se expresasen.

- ¿Y cómo fue el accidente? - preguntó Neji después de levantar la mano.

- Iban en el coche del hermano de Sasuke.

- ¿En qué hospital están? - se interesó Karin.

- En el Hospital General de Konoha, pero os recomiendo que hoy no vayáis todos allí, están en observación y no os dejarán pasar.

- Sensei - Sakura se levantó temblando - De verdad ¿Cómo están?

Fue lo último que dijo antes de caer redonda al suelo.

...

Sakura abrió los ojos y no vio nada, solo algo blanco.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? - escuchó la voz de Genma a su lado - Toma, un poco de agua.

Miró hacia donde venía la voz y vio al profesor con uno de sus palillos entre los labios, como era habitual en él y ofreciéndole un vaso de plástico blanco.

- Gracias - dio incorporándose para coger el vaso - No sé lo que me ha pasado.

- ¿Sabes dónde estás? - vio a Shizune acercarse a ella e inclinarse para cogerle el pulso.

- Si, en la enfermería ¿Me he desmayado?

- No te preocupes, ha sido una reacción natural. Lo que siento es que nadie nos acordásemos de que Sasori es tu novio - explicó Shizune.

- Bueno en realidad no somos novios... aún.

- Como sea. Teníamos que habernos dado cuenta, parece ser que todo el mundo lo sabía, además todos sabíamos la amistad que te une con Sasuke Uchiha. Anko ha sido demasiado impulsiva pero no se lo tomes en cuenta, también le ha afectado bastante la noticia.

- Genma-sensei ¿Cómo están? Dime la verdad ¿No estarán...?

- A ver Sakura, han tenido un accidente de tráfico, un coche les ha arrollado y bien no están pero no están mal. Al menos Sasori y Sasuke. Hemos hablado con el padre de Sasuke, con la abuela de Sasori y con la madre de Naruto.

- ¿La abuela de Sasori lo sabe?

- Pues claro. Ayer la avisaron.

- Ay pobre abuela Chiyo, que mal tiene que estar pasándolo y con lo mayor que es... ¿Y Konan y Pain? ¿Y el hermano de Sasuke?

- Por lo visto Konan es la que menos golpe se llevó, solo tiene moratones y hoy mismo le van a dar el alta. El caso de Pain es más grave... muy grave. Y el hermano de Sasuke está en coma y le tienen que intervenir.

Sakura no pudo aguantar por un momento más los nervios y la tensión que la atenazaba y rompió a llorar.

- Shizune, Tsunade no se ha marchado todavía ¿verdad?

- No, está con el sustituto de Kurenai, explicándole todo.

- Ve a ver si la ves y dile que se lleve a Sakura con ella.

Sakura dejó de llorar momentáneamente y le miró.

- ¿No quieres ir al hospital? Tsunade va a ir a verlos.

- Claro que quiero, claro que quiero.

- ¿Crees que es conveniente, Genma? - preguntó Shizune.

- Aquí no va a hacer más que ponerse nerviosa ¿A quién le digo que recoja tus cosas?

- A Naruto... no, no ha venido.

- Pero va a venir, de hecho debe estar a punto de llegar. Su madre ha dicho que se retrasaría un poco pero que viene.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Y este fue el capítulo. Como veis no ha dado tiempo a muchas reacciones pero se sabrán en los siguientes._

_Muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios y también por todo el apoyo._

_Nos veremos en el siguiente. Cuidaos mucho ¡Matta ne!_


	161. Situación crítica

_Nuevo capítulo y esta vez ha quedado largo, bueno, de todas formas espero que no decepcione demasiado._

_Supongo que quien haya leído el anterior ya se imagina de que va, si, vamos a ver algunas reacciones._

_Capítulo dedicado a __**TohakuMalfoy**__, muchas gracias por continuar leyendo._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Situación crítica**

La habitación 1101 del Hospital General de Konoha era la que le habían asignado a Sasuke Uchiha. Era una habitación no muy grande pero era individual, en ese hospital podías escoger que clase de habitaciones prefería y Fugaku pidió una lo más tranquila posible para su hijo menor.

Kushina miró a Sasuke, dormido en la cama, con el suero puesto y otra bolsa con un líquido transparente que seguramente sería el analgésico o el sedante. La verdad es que le dio pena verle y sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su columna vertebral cuando pensó que podrían haber sido Naruto o Minako quienes estuvieran allí.

No era un pensamiento tan descabellado, a fin de cuentas Naruto y Minako se habían marchado en el coche de Itachi... era muy triste pensar que por culpa de un conductor imprudente ahora esos chicos estuviesen así, que injusta podía llegar a ser la vida, en un momento podía suceder cualquier cosa que verdaderamente te la arruinaba.

Le daba mucha pena ver a ese chico así, tenía la edad de su hijo, solo era un chiquillo que empezaba a vivir y aun así podía decir que había tenido mucha suerte ¿pero y su hermano?

El sonido del teléfono móvil la hizo volver bruscamente a la realidad. Corrió hacia uno de los sillones donde estaba su bolso y lo abrió. Como siempre le sucedía cuando tenía prisa no lo encontraba, no fallaba, los móviles y las llaves tenían la curiosa capacidad de esconderse en lugares inaccesibles de los bolsos.

Cuando por fin encontró el móvil este había dejado de sonar. Miró el registro de quien la había llamado. Había sido Yoshino Nara, seguramente estaría bastante preocupada, no había que olvidar que ella también era parte de su grupo habitual de amigas con las que iba a desayunar cuando los niños eran pequeños e iban al colegio. Decidió llamarla.

- Yoshino, soy Kushina ¿Me has llamado, dattebane?

_- Ah, por fin puedo hablar contigo ¿Dónde estás? Te he estado llamando a tu casa._

- Estoy en el hospital, no puedo dejar sola a Mikoto.

_- ¿Cómo está?_

- Te lo puedes imaginar, se está volviendo loca.

_- ¿Pero qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Cómo están sus hijos?_

- Pues el pequeño ya está en planta, le tienen sedado, cuando recobró el conocimiento se puso muy nervioso y no sabía dónde estaba, ni lo que había sucedido, así que le van a hacer otro scanner cerebral pero el mayor está bastante mal.

_- ¿Pero muy mal?_

- Bastante y yo no sé cómo preparar a Mikoto por si... - las lágrimas impidieron a Kushina seguir hablando - No sé cómo decírselo ¿Cómo se le dice a una amiga que se prepare por si su hijo no sobrevive a una operación?

_- Tú no deberías decirle nada, no puedes, es tu amiga._

- Por eso mismo, tengo que ser yo, soy su amiga.

_- Dime una cosa ¿Has dormido?_

- No. He estado toda la noche con ellos.

_- Ya lo estaba imaginando. Pues deberías irte a dormir un poco ¿No crees?_

- Es que no quiero dejar a Mikoto sola.

_- Entonces iré y me quedaré yo con ella._

- No, no, tengo que estar aquí, ttebane.

_- No empieces a ser cabezota que ya sabes que conmigo no te vale. Voy a ir para allá y tú te vas a ir a dormir a tu casa ¿Cómo vas a ayudar a Mikoto si te pones enferma o algo?_

- No me voy a poner enferma, ttebane.

_- Kushina no me discutas. Además, te voy a decir otra cosa, te vas a llevar a descansar a Mikoto a tu casa._

- A ella sí que no la alejas de aquí.

_- ¡Pero tiene que descansar! Mira, Emi y yo vamos a ir esta tarde para allá y te hacemos el relevo y no se hable más._

Yoshino colgó el teléfono sin más, menudo genio también tenía esa mujer, menos mal que Kushina ya la conocía. La verdad es que la idea no era mala, ella tendría que descansar o al final estaría demasiado agotada para ayudar a Mikoto y Mikoto también tenía que descansar, si no enfermaría, ella ahora no se daba cuenta, estaba llena de adrenalina y se sentía con fuerzas pero tarde o temprano el cansancio haría mella en su estado de ánimo.

Ahora Kushina estaba sola en la habitación porque Mikoto había bajado a la UVI, donde al final estaba ingresado Itachi, para hablar con el médico que le atendía. Fugaku no, para asombro de Kushina que pensó que Fugaku solo se iba a preocupar por Sasuke, no fue así, Fugaku se había pasado toda la noche mirando a través de la ventana la cama donde su hijo mayor estaba y nadie, ni Minato, ni los doctores, consiguieron que se alejase de allí.

- ¿Se puede?

Una voz masculina se escuchó a través de la puerta entreabierta mientras una cabeza morena se asomaba.

- ¡Obito Uchiha! Pasa, pasa, que sorpresa más agradable, ttebane.

- Buenos días, señora Namikaze ¿O tengo que decir Uzumaki?

- Llámame Kushina o me enfadaré, ya lo sabes.

- Si y no me conviene enfadar al "habanero sangriento" - sonrió.

- Ya estamos con el mote de las narices, dattebane ¿Vienes a ver a tus primos? ¿Quién te ha avisado?

- Shisui. A él por lo visto le ha avisado el propio Madara Uchiha, yo, como soy el raro de los Uchiha pues no tengo tal honor ¿Cómo está? - dijo mirando Sasuke.

- No parece que esté mal. Lo peor va a ser después.

- ¿Por qué?

- Los accidentes siempre dejan secuelas en el ánimo.

- ¿E Itachi?

- Itachi está mal. Van a intervenirle para ver que pueden hacer, de momento tienen que extraerle el bazo.

La cara de Obito mostró bastante preocupación.

- Bueno Itachi es fuerte y se puede vivir sin bazo.

- Si, esperemos que la operación vaya bien.

...

La habitación donde se encontraba Sasori era la 1018, eso quería decir que estaba un poco alejada de la de Sasuke, para empezar había que bajar un planta, o subir, dependiendo de dónde se estuviera, lo que hacía que Kushina se quejase ya que a ella le parecía que ese par de abuelillos no deberían estar solos ocupándose de su nieto y ella quería ayudarlos también.

La abuela Chiyo colocaba con cuidado la ropa de Sasori en las pocas perchas que había en la taquilla de la habitación.

- No te esfuerces abuela, la ropa está para tirarla - decía Sasori desde la cama.

- Tienes razón, soy un vieja tonta. Le diré a Ebizou que vaya a tu residencia y te coja ropa, para cuando te den el alta.

- O puedes pedirle a Deidara que me la traiga.

La abuela se sentó en uno de los sillones. En realidad colocaba la ropa rota y sucia de sangre y grasa porque necesitaba hacer algo. Ver a su nieto y sentir que no hacía nada la ponía bastante nerviosa.

Sasori tenía la cama un poco inclinada hacia delante, quedando él ligeramente recostado. Al igual que Sasuke tenía un par de vías abiertas en el dorso de su mano y enganchadas a él una botella de suero y unas bolsas de líquido transparente.

- Ay, hijo de mi corazón - pareció quejarse Chiyo mirándole.

- Abuela no empieces con tus cosas.

A Chiyo le daba muchísima pena ver a su nieto en esa situación, lleno de golpes, un abultado chichón en la frente, un ojo hinchado, el labio roto... aunque por suerte podía decir que estaba vivo y eso ya era maravilloso.

- Abuela - susurró Sasori.

- Dime hijo.

- Siento mucho haberte dado tantos problemas - habló mirando al techo - Lo siento.

- No digas eso. Lo importante es que estás vivo y bien.

- No es eso a lo que me refiero es... a lo otro... a los problemas que te he dado, a los disgustos que has pasado conmigo.

Chiyo cogió la mano de Sasori que estaba libre de todas aquellas cosas enganchadas a él.

- Eres mi nieto y siempre lo has sido.

- Pero no me he portado bien. He sido egoísta, solo pensando en mí mismo, nunca me paré a pensar en los sacrificios que estabas haciendo por mi culpa, abuela y en los del tío Ebizou, solo sentía mi rabia y mi dolor.

- Es normal, eras un niño y a veces hay cosas difíciles de entender incluso para los adultos.

- Te he dado muchos disgustos, ahora me he dado cuenta.

- Lo importante es que todo ha pasado ya.

A todo el mundo le impresiona sufrir un accidente. Unos se dan cuenta antes y otros después, pero, como decía Kushina, los accidentes siempre dejan secuelas en el ánimo.

Es normal, de pronto te sientes débil y frágil y te das cuenta de lo fácil que puedes perder algo importante para ti, incluida tu vida. En un momento estás bien, sintiéndote el amo del mundo y en el siguiente sientes como te zarandean sin piedad y no eres nada, solo un trapo, como un muñeco que al mundo le da igual que esté o no.

Por suerte, las heridas de Sasori no habían sido de gravedad pero las de sus amigos si y sabía que Pain estaba bastante grave. Eso le hizo pensar y replantearse muchas cosas, por ejemplo ¿por qué? ¿Era justo lo que pasaba? Él no había sido bueno, no había sido un buen nieto, se había comportado de forma deleznable con su abuela, se había drogado, había menospreciado a otras personas, era cierto que tenía muchas cosas en su contra pero había cambiado, ahora era distinto, había conseguido dejar las drogas, se daba cuenta de lo mal que se había portado y había encontrado a una chica dispuesta a darle una oportunidad, ahora tenía otra forma de vivir, quería ser distinto, quería de alguna forma enmendar el mal que había hecho y ¿el mundo le pagaba así? ¿Ahora que había cambiado le pasaba eso?

Aquello demostraba que al universo no le importaba nada y que él no era nada.

Miró a su abuela, la pobre se había quedado dormida en el sillón. No le extrañaba, se había pasado la noche en vela, debía estar cansadísima. Cerró los ojos, él también dormiría un poco.

No supo decir si había llegado a dormirse o no, o si lo había hecho cuanto tiempo había pasado, porque el ruido de la puerta abriéndose le hizo abrir los ojos de nuevo.

- ¡Sakura!

- No, no te muevas - dijo la chica entrando - ¿Cómo estás?

- Magullado, pero estoy bien ¿Qué haces aquí?

Por toda respuesta Sakura se abrazó a él y rompió a llorar de forma nerviosa.

- ¡He pasado tanto miedo!

- Es una exagerada - habló Tsunade entrando - Ya le dijimos que no corrías peligro pero ella nada, no nos creía.

- Sakura... - habló con dificultad Sasori - Me haces daño.

- Lo siento - se apartó rápidamente de él.

Un pequeño ronquido les hizo mirar a la abuela en el sillón.

- Está agotada - explicó Sasori aún con la mano de su abuela cogida a la suya - Se ha pasado la noche despierta y ya no tiene edad para esas cosas.

- ¿Cuándo ha venido? - preguntó Sakura.

- Por lo visto ayer, la avisaron en seguida.

- Los únicos que no han llegado todavía son los padres de Konan y Pain - comentó Tsunade - Y eso me recuerda que yo, como directora del instituto, soy algo así como su tutora y tengo que ir a hablar con los médicos. Tú quédate aquí y cuídale bien, Sakura.

- ¿Va a hablar con el médico de Pain? - preguntó Sasori.

- Si, a eso he venido.

Tsunade bajó hasta la planta donde le habían dicho que el médico que atendía a Pain tenía su consulta. Antes de llegar, casi frente a la puerta de la consulta se encontró a Konan sentada en una de las sillas que allí había para tal propósito. Se la veía mustia, como una flor marchita, sentada con la espalda inclinada hacia delante, encorvada, con uno de los brazos en un cabestrillo y la vista en el suelo.

- ¿Konan? ¿Qué haces aquí tan sola?

- Hola Tsunade-sama - Konan levantó la vista y Tsunade pudo ver sus ojos enrojecidos - Me han dado el alta y no tengo donde ir.

- ¿Cómo que no tienes dónde ir? ¿Pero te encuentras bien?

- Si, solo me duele el hombro, dicen que tengo una contractura, me han dado unos analgésicos.

- ¿No deberías estar ingresada?

- No... estoy bien. Lo que pasa es que mis padres no han llegado aún y les tengo que esperar aquí.

- ¿Y por qué no les esperas en la habitación de Sasori? Creo que allí te encontrarás más cómoda y no estarás sola.

- Es que este es el despacho del médico que lleva a Pain.

- Si, ya lo sé. Vengo a verle.

- Quiero hablar con él.

- ¿Para qué?

- Creo que tengo derecho a saber que le pasa. No soy tan niña como todo el mundo piensa, creo que me merezco saber que le pasa. Nosotros... yo... Pain y yo llevamos saliendo ya 4 años, yo tenía 14 cuando empezamos a salir, le conozco desde pequeña, siempre ha sido mi amigo y... los dos estamos solos en Konoha y nos hemos ayudado, siempre hemos estado juntos... creo que tengo derecho a saber la verdad. No quiero que me mientan, ni que me digan las cosas a la mitad... no quiero que me traten como a una niña, yo... tengo derecho a saber que le pasa, tengo derecho.

Konan lloraba, de sus ojos salían lágrimas de forma incontrolable mojando todo su rostro y Tsunade la comprendió. Recordó cuando Dan se puso enfermo y como querían ocultarle su enfermedad, como todo el mundo le decía la verdad a medias y como aquel gesto, que sería de buena voluntad, no lo negaba, a ella no la ayudaba para nada, porque la verdad, por muy cruel que fuera, siempre era mejor que una mentira piadosa y te ayudaba para prepararte.

- Está bien, te entiendo. Ven conmigo - Konan la miró extrañada - Voy a hablar con el doctor.

Konan se secó las lágrimas y se levantó. Tsunade tocó con los nudillos la puerta y esperó la respuesta. No tardó en llegar, desde el otro lado de oyó un "adelante". Abrió la puerta.

Después de presentarse al doctor y de que este hiciera lo mismo, las invitó a entrar y sentarse frente a su mesa.

- Díganos la verdad, doctor, por favor.

- En fin... siendo francos... el chico está bastante grave. Tiene tocados varios órganos internos y pierde sangre, no sabemos exactamente porqué, suponemos que por alguna hemorragia interna, pero pierde mucha sangre, por eso le mantenemos en estado de coma.

- ¿No es porque no se ha despertado? - preguntó angustiada Konan.

- No. Él recuperó la consciencia pero optamos por inducirle el coma, es mucho mejor para él y para nosotros, los que le atendemos, por todas las pruebas que le estamos haciendo, pruebas bastante agresivas... Señorita - se dirigió a Konan - No le voy a mentir, su situación es crítica, no puedo garantizar que todo vaya bien y tampoco las secuelas que le pueden quedar.

Al contrario de los que el doctor y Tsunade pensaban, Konan no lloró, levantó la vista y miró directamente a los ojos del doctor.

- Gracias doctor por su franqueza.

Sobretodo Konan no quería falsas esperanzas, no, eso nunca, aferrarse a una mentira y que luego se desmoronarse era aún peor.

- ¿Puedo verle?

- Si, por supuesto que sí. Vengan conmigo, les voy a llevar a donde está.

- ¿Está en una habitación? - se interesó Tsunade.

- No exactamente, está en una sala de observación.

Tsunade y Konan siguieron al doctor por los pasillos. Konan sentía que las piernas se le iban doblando y el corazón parecía detenérsele... no podía ser que le estuviese pasando eso, no podía ser que estuviese siguiendo a un doctor que acababa de decirle que Pain, que Yahiko estaba muy grave y que tenía pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir.

Entraron en una zona triste, así es como la describía Konan, triste. Había pocas personas y las que había rezumaban tristeza, además todo parecía triste, el ambiente en si era triste, como si el aire se hubiese llenado de la tristeza de las personas.

Se detuvieron frente a una puerta corrediza y el doctor la abrió.

- Ahora es mejor que no hagamos mucho ruido - advirtió.

Entraron en una gran sala, había varias camas colocadas junto a los laterales. En el centro de la sala una mesa sobre la que se podían ver informes y un ordenador, un par de enfermeras charlaban en voz baja mientras colocaban varios papeles. Todas las camas estaban ocupadas por personas llenas de sondas y cables conectados a aparatos. La pared del fondo estaba llena de ventanas pero con las persianas ligeramente bajadas lo que daba hacía que el lugar estuviese en una penumbra que parecía acentuar la tristeza. En una de las paredes había una puerta que daba a una habitación pequeña y acristalada donde había una cama y también muchos aparatos.

El doctor saludó con la mano a las enfermeras y se dirigió a esa pequeña habitación. Tsunade cogió a Konan del brazo.

- Sujétate a mí, yo seré tu apoyo.

Tsunade sabía que lo que allí encontrarían no iba a ser agradable para Konan, muy de sobra sabía ella eso.

Tsunade era médico, eso todo el mundo lo sabía, no era ningún secreto, de hecho era la doctora del instituto, la que se ocupaba de los alumnos cuando estos se sentían mal y cosas por el estilo, solo que Tsunade no ejercía como médico, había preferido dedicarse a la enseñanza y todo fue a raíz de la enfermedad de su marido, Dan.

Cuando entró a la universidad Tsunade era una oven llena de sueños y deseos de convertirse en médico, sin embargo la enfermedad y agonía de Dan hizo que terminase odiando esa profesión. Después de que Dan falleciese, Tsunade decidió sacarse una nueva carrera, pensó que lo mejor era dedicarse a cualquier otra cosa que no le recordase sus proyectos de futuro con Dan y esa era la razón por la cual se hizo profesora.

Konan se agarró fuerte a Tsunade al ver a Pain tumbado en aquella cama, enchufado a todas esas máquinas que tenían luces macabras y algunas emitían sonidos monótonos, con el oxígeno puesto y aquel horrible aspecto.

Se acercó temblando hacia él. A penas podía reconocerle, tenía la cara hinchada ¿cómo podía ser que estando los dos en el mismo coche, sufriendo el mismo accidente, ella apenas si tuviese nada y él tanto?

- Parece que le cuesta respirar - dijo a punto de llorar.

- No puede respirar por él mismo, no al menos por ahora.

Temblando Konan se llevó la mano a sus labios, quizás porque estos también temblaban.

- ¿Puedo quedarme un rato con él?

- Claro. Aquí hay una silla, tenga.

Tsunade y el doctor salieron en silencio.

- Sus padres deben estar a punto de llegar - comentó Tsunade una vez fuera.

- Quería comentarle otra cosa. El chico está en una situación crítica, las próximas horas son decisivas pero además... mucho me temo que tiene una lesión en la columna vertebral.

- ¿Quiere decir...?

- Me gustaría hacerle algunas pruebas más pero parece algo irreparable.

...

Aquel día, en el instituto, todo el mundo parecía afectado en mayor o menor medida ante la noticia del accidente sufrido por sus compañeros. No importaba si les conocían poco o mucho, cuando hay un accidente todo el mundo suele tener algo que decir y normalmente lamentarse de la mala suerte de las víctimas.

Curiosamente, de repente, todo el mundo parecía conocer a Sasuke, Sasori, Pain o Konan; todos eran amigos de alguno de ellos, habían hablado con ellos o compartido cualquier cosa.

Pero, por supuesto, los más afectados eran sus compañeros de clase.

Desde que supo la noticia Temari no había hablado con nadie, tan solo con Naruto para que le confirmase que Itachi también estaba en el hospital y la cara de Naruto le había dicho más de lo que le apetecía saber.

Oyó hablar a Naruto con todo el mundo. En cuanto Naruto apareció por la clase no dejaron de preguntarle por sus compañeros y Temari ya tenía una clara información de cómo era la situación en la que todos se encontraban.

Itachi estaba mal, Itachi estaba grave y ella cada vez se sentía peor.

Lo que sentía era que Itachi era una persona muy importante para ella, al menos había sido muy importante hasta hacía muy poco, había representado mucho en su vida y eso no se podía negar. Vale, ahora sabía que no estaba enamorada realmente de él pero... había formado parte de su vida, había compartido muchas cosas con él y podía decir que era su amigo... era imposible que esa noticia no le afectase.

Gaara estaba más afectado de lo que aparentaba. Había estado ese fin de semana con Sasori, con Konan y con Pain, incluso había conocido cosas de ellos que le habían sorprendido y ahora, de pronto... se sentía raro, extraño, de repente todos sus problemas parecían estupideces si los comparaba con la idea de que unos chicos de su edad estaban en el hospital y quizás debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

Hinata sí que se mostraba claramente lo afectada que estaba, al igual que Ino que empezó a llorar y no parecía haber forma de pararla.

Al llegar la hora de la comida, mientras Shikamaru recogía sus cosas para ir a comer con Akane, Samui y Karui se acercaron a él.

- Recuerda que esta tarde tenemos que hacer lo del proyecto - le recordó Samui.

- Mendokuseeeeeei - se quejó el chico - ¿Tiene que ser esta tarde?

- No tenemos mucho tiempo y mañana tú tienes ese rollo del teatro - respondió Karui.

- Es cierto, es cierto. Aggg, menuda lata que es todo esto... es que creo que esta tarde debería ir al hospital.

- ¿A ver al Uchiha? ¿Tan amigos sois?

Shikamaru no se sorprendió al oír a Karui, ya sabía que esa chica no era precisamente fan de Sasuke y ahora que lo pensaba ¿Que le habría hecho para que le fuese tan antipático?

- Sé que Akane va a querer ir a verle y es muy cabezota.

- Si quieres yo acompaño a Akane - dijo Omoi sacándose un chupa-chups de la boca.

- ¿Tu eres tonto o que te pasa? - le gritó Karui - No le hagas caso, el pobre es un poco tonto a veces.

- Claro, tienes razón - comentó Omoi - Akane podría pensar que estoy interesado en ella y entonces empezar a sentir algo por mí...

- Si, podría sentir dolor de estómago por mirarte - gruñó Karui.

- Pues a mí me gustaría que hoy pudiéramos avanzar algo - añadió Samui - ¿Y no puede ir Akane sola?

- Prefiero que vaya con alguien. Ahhhhhh, tienes razón, tenemos que avanzar el proyecto, que pesadez... bueno, supongo que puede pedirle a alguien que la acompañe. Después de comer os lo digo.

Al salir de su clase, Shikamaru casi se chocó de frente con Temari.

- ¡Shikamaru! A ti te estaba buscando.

- ¿A mí?

- Sí, tengo que pedirte un favor.

- Iba a clase de Akane, creo que hoy vamos a comer allí ¿Nos acompañas?

- Lo que quiero es preguntarte si vas a ir esta tarde a ver a Sasuke.

- Pues la verdad es que Akane quiere ir a verle pero yo tendría que quedar con Samui y Karui... ¿Qué te pasa Temari?

- Es por Itachi... él...

- Ya... entiendo.

- No es que sienta nada por él, es que... es Itachi.

- Creo que te comprendo.

- Me gustaría poder ir a verle y pensé que si tú ibas con Akane podría ir con vosotros. Es que no quiero ir sola.

- Puedes decirle a Shikato que te acompañe. Seguro que a él no le importa hacerlo.

- Me parece un poco raro pedírselo.

- ¿Por qué? Entre Itachi y tú ya no hay nada ¿verdad?

- No pero... de todas formas hoy Shikato salía tarde de la universidad.

- Pues créeme que lo siento pero precisamente voy a pedirle a Chouji o a Shino que acompañen a Akane.

- Yo te acompaño - habló de pronto Neji cerca de ellos.

- Neji... - musitó Temari.

- Yo te acompaño Temari... somos amigos ¿no?

- Pero... es que...

- No te preocupes Temari, entiendo lo que te pone tan incómoda pero... nosotros seguimos siendo amigos ¿verdad? No veo por qué no podemos ser civilizados y... amigos.

- Esta bien Neji... somos amigos, claro que sí. Esta tarde vamos juntos al hospital.

- De acuerdo. Quedamos a las 5 donde siempre.

- Bien... bueno pues voy a comer con Samui, hasta luego.

Shikamaru se quedó viendo como Neji y Temari se marchaban cada uno por un lado y arqueó una ceja.

- Vaya situación más rara - comentó en voz baja - Mujeres problemáticas...

En el aula Akane, más seria de lo habitual, miraba como Chouji y Ryuko colocaban las mesas juntas para poder comer todos. También estaban lee y Shiho. Shikamaru se sentó al lado de Akane.

- Es raro encontrarte tan pasiva, calabacita ¿Piensas en Sasuke?

- En Sasuke y en Sasori y en Sakura... ¡Ay es que no se me quitan de la cabeza!

- Ya, ya lo sé, esta tarde quieres ir a verle.

- Tengo que ir a verle, ya sé que no puedo hacer nada pero...

- Ah, como si no te conociera - resopló Shikamaru - Oye, esta tarde no puedo acompañarte.

- No me hace falta, yo voy sola.

- No quiero que vayas sola, le diré a Chouji que vaya contigo.

- Puede venir con nosotros - dio de pronto Lee muy animoso - Nosotros vamos a ir ¿Verdad Shiho?

- La verdad Lee, no lo considero apropiado.

- ¡Pero son nuestros compañeros! - gritó alarmado Lee.

- Si, sí, pero piénsalo, acaban de tener un accidente, no se encontrarán bien, además el hermano de Sasuke está grave y estarán allí sus familias y nosotros, bueno, al menos yo, no soy una amiga tan íntima, creo que mi presencia solo molestaría.

- En eso tiene razón Shiho - afirmó Chouji - Va a ir mucha gente y creo que solo molestaremos. Hoy deberían ir solo los amigos más allegados.

- ¡Pero ellos se alegrarán de vernos! - añadió Lee.

- Yo creo que solo molestaríamos - habló Ryuko - Mucha gente les mareará.

- Pues yo tengo que ir - confirmó Akane - Sasuke... Sasuke es mi amigo y él confiaba en mí y yo...

- Está bien, está bien, no llores. Le diré a Shino que te acompañe, a ver si él puede.

Akane se abrazó de pronto a Shikamaru y rompió a llorar.

- Mendokusei.

- Son las hormonas del embarazo - explicó Shiho a un asombrado Lee - Debe haberle afectado mucho.

- A pesar de todo Akane aprecia mucho a Sasuke - habló Ryuko - Realmente se hicieron amigos.

- Es que además pienso en su madre - sollozó Akane - La pobre, la angustia que tiene que estar pasando con sus hijos en el hospital y...

- Le habrá entrado una especie de "solidaridad maternal" - comentó Chouji - Que complicadas que son las mujeres embarazadas.

- ¿Cómo estará Sakura? - preguntó de pronto Lee.

- Mal, Lee - respondió Shiho - Seguro que está pasándolo fatal.

Por su parte, Jisei y Ten-Ten estaban en los aseos de las chicas.

- Hoy tienes el aura de lo más extraña - comentaba Jisei a su amiga.

- ¿Pues como la voy a tener con la noticia que nos han dado?

- No, no, aparte de lo que te ha podido afectar lo del accidente tú tienes un aura muy rara y te noto distante.

- Lo que pasa es que soy tonta y me meto donde nadie me llama.

- Ya estamos... si ya sabía yo que te pasaba algo.

- Es que ayer, Kankuro me dijo que le estaba agobiando, que no le dejaba espacio.

- ¿Acosas a Kankuro?

- ¡No! Es por lo de Sumire, que dice que no le doy oportunidad con Sumire y lo peor es que Lee opina algo así también y el tonto de Kiba va y piensa que me gusta Kankuro y que estoy celosa por las atenciones que le da a Sumire.

Jisei miró unos segundos a Ten-Ten y de pronto rompió a reír.

- ¿Kiba cree que te gusta Kankuro?

- Como te lo cuento. Y no me extraña que lo piense, yo también lo pensaría, si es que me comporto muy mal con Kankuro pero no se... no se... no lo puedo evitar.

- A lo mejor deberías hablar con Sumire.

- ¿Con Sumire?

- Si, para saber qué es lo que ella piensa de Kankuro ¿no? O sea, pienso que ella es importante en este tema ¿o es que su opinión no cuenta? A lo mejor te sorprende lo que opina, vamos, más que nada lo digo porque nadie le ha preguntado a ella ¿O sí? Aquí Kankuro, Sai y tú sacáis vuestras conclusiones a lo loco.

- ¿Qué me quieres decir?

- No sé, quizás que a lo mejor ella tiene algo que decir. Vamos, que Sumire puede que sea despistada pero no tiene ni un pelo de tonta y parece que no se entera de nada pero se da cuenta de todo, te lo digo yo.

Pero sin duda el que peor llevaba todo el tema del accidente era Deidara. No había hablado con nadie en lo que iba de mañana, de hecho no quería estar cerca de nadie, de pronto todo le parecía un verdadero asco y lo único que deseaba era irse del instituto y no ver a nadie.

A punto estuvo de hacerlo, aprovechando la actividad que se formaba a la hora de la comida intentó salir del instituto pero la mala suerte hizo que Kakashi se interpusiese en su camino.

- ¿Dónde querías ir, Deidara?

- Mierda, me quiero ir de aquí, no puedo seguir aquí, hm.

- Me imagino que estas así por tus amigos.

- ¡Estoy así porque no soporto a nadie, hm!

- Vamos Deidara, tranquilízate un poco. Entiendo cómo te sientes. Vamos a la enfermería.

- ¡No estoy enfermo!

- Pero no estás bien.

- Por eso me quiero ir de aquí, hm.

- Lo siento pero no puede ser, mientras estás en el instituto nosotros somos responsables y no podemos dejarte ir sin un buen motivo. Vamos a la enfermería, pasarás allí el resto del día, no estás en condiciones de dar clases.

Ni ganas de discutir tenía Deidara, lo único que quería era no ver a nadie así que quizás si era buena idea ir a la enfermería, con suerte estaría solo.

Después de dejar a Deidara en la enfermería, bajo vigilancia de Shizune, Kakashi se encontró con Jiraiya por los pasillos.

- ¿Qué tal, Kakashi? ¿Vienes de ver a Shizune? - le sonrió con doble intención.

- Vengo de dejar allí a Deidara. Está más afectado de lo que demuestra... me refiero al accidente de sus compañeros.

- Ya, ya te he entendido. A mí me ha llamado Tsunade, por lo visto Itachi Uchiha y Yahiko Tendou están muy graves. Esta tarde operan a Itachi y me ha pedido que llame a su sobrina.

- ¿Qué sobrina?

- La de Tsunade, es la hija de Nawaki Senju ¿Te acuerdas de él? Pues quieren casarla con un Uchiha... creo que Tsunade tiene razón y habrá que avisarla.

- ¿Los Senju no se llevaban a matar con los Uchiha?

Jiraiya dio un largo suspiro.

- Como odio ser portador de malas noticias. Espero que alguien haya avisado a Nawaki del accidente.

...

Sakura había ido hasta la habitación de Sasuke.

Aprovechando que Nagato Uzumaki había ido a ver a Sasori y que también llegó una mujer que no conocía pero que, debido al parecido físico supuso que era la madre de Konan, ella decidió visitar a su compañero.

En realidad también estaba deseando saber cómo se encontraba Sasuke, también quería verle y comprobar que de verdad no estaba grave. Sasuke era su amigo, había sido su amigo desde hacía muchos años y le unía a él una gran amistad. Era cierto que habían pasado por momentos extraños y confusos que toda aquella historia del amor que Sakura sentía por él había enmascarado su amistad en otra cosa, algo que no se sabía lo que era y también era igual de cierto que la confusión de Sasuke sobre sus sentimientos no hizo sino embrollar más el asunto pero Sasuke y Sakura eran amigos, eso estaba más que claro, además se tenían mucho cariño, tanto como a Naruto, los tres eran amigos, grandes amigos.

En el pasillo, cerca de la puerta de la habitación 1101, Sakura vio a Fugaku Uchiha, el padre de Sasuke, hablando con un hombre joven, moreno, tendría más o menos la edad de Kakashi y parecían no darse cuenta de la presencia de la chica enfrascados como estaban en su conversación. La puerta de la habitación estaba abierta y Sakura se asomó, pudo ver a la madre de Sasuke llorar abrazada a la de Naruto... aquella situación parecía demasiado delicada, mejor no entraría.

- Sakura - oyó a la madre de Naruto llamarla cuando se dio media vuelta para marcharse - Entra mujer, entra, dattebane.

- Perdón, no quería molestar.

- No molestas ¿Has venido a ver a Sasuke?

- Si - contestó tímidamente.

Miró a Sasuke tumbado y aparentemente durmiendo en la cama.

- Mikoto ¿Te acuerdas de Sakura?

- Claro que me acuerdo. Pasa, pasa.

- No si yo... solo pasaba para preguntar por Sasuke.

En ese momento Sasuke comenzó a moverse, despertándose lentamente.

- ¡Mira! ¡Parece que te ha oído, ttebane!

Mikoto se acercó a la cama de su hijo y le cogió una mano.

- Sasuke - habló temblorosa - Sasuke, hijo...

Sasuke hizo un gesto de desagrado mientras abría los ojos.

- Sasuke - Mikoto le abrazó.

- ¡Fugaku! - salió Kushina al pasillo - ¡Ya se despierta, ttebane!

- Sasuke ¿Cómo te encuentras? - preguntó Mikoto.

- ¿Mamá?

- Si, hijo, soy yo, estoy contigo - le besó en la frente.

- ¿Mamá?

- No, no intentes levantarte. Ahora vendrá una enfermera ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Bien pero... no puedo verte... no veo nada.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_¿Decepcionante? Pues supongo que a lo mejor sí, quizás alguien esperaba alguna muerte pero es que soy así de pesada y doy bastantes vueltas, aun así este capítulo ha sido largo precisamente para no alargar demasiado el asunto._

_Muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios. Me gustaría responder a Alessa que si hay shonen-ai, aunque no sea demasiado y que no hay SasuSaku y que si le cae mal Akane pues que mejor no siga leyendo pero supongo que no llegará hasta este capítulo, de todas formas, por si acaso se pasa, gracias por intentar leer._

_Espero que todo os vaya bien. Nos vemos en el siguiente ¡Matta ne!_


	162. Adiós

_Sé que esta semana me he retrasado mucho en actualizar, bueno, han pasado muchas cosas, entre otras mi cumpleaños y que el capítulo ha sido muy difícil de escribir, lo he escrito y borrado muchas veces, nunca conseguía que me quedase como quería y al final me he rendido y... espero haya quedado medianamente aceptable, aunque sé que a mucha gente no le va a gustar, así que me disculpo de antemano._

_No os podéis imaginar lo que he sufrido escribiendo este capítulo, por favor, no seáis muy duros si no está a la altura que esperabais._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Adiós**

No había decisión más difícil para Mikoto que aquella, seguramente habrá cosas más complicadas pero en esos momentos para Mikoto aquello era lo peor, tener que decidir con cuál de sus dos hijos quedarse ¿qué hacía? ¿Iba a hablar con el médico que iba a operar a su hijo mayor? ¿Esperaba al que estaba atendiendo a su hijo pequeño? Sentía que de un momento a otro iba a volverse loca, necesitaba hablar con los dos, no le valía con que Fugaku hablase con uno y ella con otro, no, ella quería hablar con los dos, lo necesitaba, tenía que mirarles a los ojos porque tenía la teoría de que si les miraba a los ojos podría saber cómo estaban sus hijos de verdad porque los ojos hablan más que las palabras.

Miraba el reloj nerviosa, se habían llevado a Sasuke hacía ya bastante tiempo a ver qué era lo que le pasaba, porqué decía que no veía si a primera vista no parecía tener nada que se lo impidiese, si no tenía coágulos en la cabeza, ni desprendimiento de retina y si cuando recuperó la consciencia no dijo, ni hizo ningún gesto que indicase que no veía.

La hora de ir a hablar con el médico que atendía a Itachi se acercaba y ella seguía allí, esperando, nerviosa, deseando que el médico de Sasuke apareciese de una vez para que le dijera que le pasaba a su hijo y poder marcharse para hablar con el de Itachi.

Fugaku por el contrario parecía tranquilo. Miraba muy serio a través de la ventana de la habitación, era la primera vez que se había alejado de donde estaba Itachi, creyó a los doctores cuando le dijeron que Sasuke estaba fuera de peligro y estimó que era mejor que Mikoto se quedase cuidando a su hijo menor, dándole mimos y ese cariño que solo pueden dan las madres y él estar cerca de Itachi, total, Mikoto tampoco iba a poder hacer nada por su hijo mayor, pero él sí, él podía buscar entre sus contactos y localizar a uno de los mejores cirujanos que conocía y por supuesto, avisar al médico de la familia, el de toda la vida, que les conocía y que además era amigo suyo.

- Mikoto - habló con tono de gravedad - Voy a acercarme a hablar con el médico.

- ¿Ya?

- Si, supongo que tendrá muchas cosas que atender, es mejor no hacerle perder el tiempo.

- Pero... - Mikoto miró preocupada la puerta de la habitación por donde deseaba ver entrar la cama de su hijo.

- Mejor tú te quedas aquí para hablar con el médico de Sasuke. A mí me gustaría hablar también con él pero no va a ser posible, tenemos que dividirnos. Kushina, por favor ¿puedes acompañar a Mikoto?

- Pues claro, vete tranquilo, yo estaré muy atenta.

- No hables como si yo no fuera a enterarme de nada - se quejó llorosa Mikoto - Los dos pensáis que no me voy a enterar de nada.

- No es eso Mikoto - habló con paciencia Kushina - Lo que digo es que estás muy nerviosa y quizás se te olvide preguntarle algo o no prestes atención a alguna cosa, es normal, tienes demasiadas emociones encima.

- Es cierto, lo siento Kushina, si no fuera por tú no sé lo que haría, no hubiera podido con esto.

- No digas eso, yo solo hago lo que cualquier amiga haría, ojala pudiera hacer más. Vete tranquilo Fugaku.

- ¿Crees que podrás ver a Itachi? - preguntó Mikoto mirando angustiada a su marido.

- Supongo que sí, que me dejarán pasar a verlo.

- Dale un beso de mi parte y dile que no me he olvidado de él y que iré a verle en cuanto pueda.

Fugaku se marchó y Mikoto se sentó abatida en unos de los sillones de la habitación.

- Deberías irte a tu casa, Kushina, estarás agotada.

- Si, luego me iré. Van a venir Yoshino y Emi a hacerme el relevo.

- No... no entiendo cómo ha tenido que pasarle esto a ellos... a los dos... a nosotros ¿Es que tenían que ser los dos? No es que yo prefiera a ninguno pero... ya no se ni lo que digo... ya no se ni lo que pienso.

- Estás agotada, es normal, como madre que eres no soportas ver a tus hijos sufrir.

- No quiero que se muera Itachi - rompió a llorar - No puedo imaginarlo, solo de pensarlo siento que me muero yo por dentro, no estoy preparada para sobrevivir a mi hijo... Fugaku se ha ocupado de buscar a los mejores internos del hospital y ha llamado al que dicen que es el mejor cirujano pero él sigue ahí, con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera muerto y si te fijas ves que le cuesta respirar, tiene el oxígeno puesto pero puedes darte cuenta de cómo le cuesta y piensas que de un momento a otro va a rendirse

- No digas eso, él está luchando por vivir, por ti y por su hermano, no va a dejar a Sasuke solo, sabes que no lo hará.

Se oyeron pasos que se acercaban a la puerta y ambas miraron esperando que apareciese algún médico, una doctora, porque los pasos eran menudos y con tacones o quizás una enfermera que iba a decirles que fueran al despacho del médico.

Pero quien apareció fue una chica de pelo anaranjado recogido en una trenza y expresión preocupada.

- Perdón ¿Molesto? - preguntó desde la misma puerta.

- Ayesa ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó extrañada Kushina.

- Buenas tardes, el señor Jiraiya llamó a mi padre y él no puede venir, pero me envía a mí en representación de la familia.

- Pero pasa, pasa, no te quedes en la puerta.

- Es que no quiero molestar, me imagino que la familia querrá estar sola yo lo único que deseo es preguntar por Itachi y Sasuke.

- No digas tonterías y pasa, además tú eres casi parte de la familia - comentó Kushina - De la familia Uchiha, me refiero.

Mikoto miró a esa chica, era la niña que fue amiga de Itachi, una simple niña que se hizo amiga de su hijo sin pensar en nada más, sin tener en cuenta si era un Uchiha y ella una Senju, que le vio solo como lo que era y de la que todos los Uchiha la separaron. Puede que esa niña fuera una de las personas más sinceras en acercarse a su hijo, seguramente a ninguno de los dos, ni a Shisui, les importara nada lo que fueran sus familias y ellos los separaron ¿Cuándo daño hicieron a Itachi? Porque a Itachi aquello le dolió, ella lo sabía, podía sentir la rabia de su hijo dentro de él, rabia porque unos adultos le decían como tenía que vivir y con quien juntarse... una madre siempre se da cuenta del dolor de sus hijos, ella quiso ayudarle, hablarle y explicarle que esa rabia pasaría y que algún día comprendería porqué su familia actuaba así... que error más grande... y ahora su hijo estaba sufriendo y ella no podía hacer nada para aliviarlo ¿Que no daría ella por cambiar esa situación?

Miró a Kushina hablar con esa niña, explicándole como estaban Sasuke e Itachi y vio que ya no era una niña y que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Lloraba, esa chica lloraba y sus lágrimas se veían completamente sinceras, estaba preocupada, angustiada, más de lo que esperaba ver a la quizás se casase con Sasuke por compromiso y lo vio muy claro, esa chica estaba angustiada por Itachi, si, tenía que ser por él ¿Podría ser que entre ellos hubiera algo más que amistad? ¿Podría ser que no le había olvidado después de tantos años?

Ahora comprendía muchas cosas del comportamiento de Itachi las últimas semanas... Si, era eso, lo que no entendía era como ella, su madre, no se había dado cuenta antes, a Itachi no le gustaba la idea de que Sasuke se comprometiese por el bien de la familia, pero además le molestaba que comprometiesen a esa chica y cada vez que se mencionaba que lo más probable es que se casase con Izuna, Itachi ponía un gesto serio, como enfadado y guardaba silencio.

- Doctora Uzumaki - entró en la habitación un celador.

- ¿Si? ¿Qué sucede? - dijo acercándose a él.

Mikoto y Ayesa vieron como el celador salía de la habitación y Kushina le seguía. Casi al momento volvió a entrar Kushina.

- Perdona Mikoto pero hay un imprevisto bastante y urgente y tengo que ir.

- ¿Qué es? ¿No será Itachi?

- No, no, no es Itachi, estate tranquila. Ayesa ¿Te importaría hacer compañía a la señora Uchiha?

- No, claro que no me importaría.

- Bien, entonces me voy. Si encuentro a Tsunade le diré que venga para estar contigo Mikoto.

- ¡Júrame que no es por Itachi o Sasuke!

- Que no, no te pongas paranoica, no es por Itachi, ni por Sasuke, pero tengo que ir ¿Estarás bien?

- Si, si, estaré bien, no te preocupes.

- Yo la hago compañía - intervino Ayesa - No se preocupe por ella, señora Uzumaki.

...

El despacho no era muy grande y en él había cuatro hombres de pie. Fugaku miraba a el que era el médico del hospital que se ocupaba de su hijo mayor, que en esos momentos estaba hablado por teléfono, a su lado el doctor Matsumoto, cirujano con bastante buena reputación y por último un señor de unos 60 años, médico de la familia Uchiha de toda la vida, revisaba los informes con gesto grave.

El médico del hospital terminó su conversación y colgó el teléfono.

- ¿Podemos proseguir, doctor? - dijo de forma brusca Fugaku.

- Por supuesto. Estaba diciendo que su hijo se encuentra en una situación bastante delicada y que debemos operarle cuanto antes, tiene algunos órganos internos dañados, pero el peor de todos es el bazo, lo tiene roto y hay que extraerlo inmediatamente o su vida correrá peligro.

- ¿Y por qué no le han operado antes? - se interesó Fugaku.

- Primero nos hemos dedicado a estabilizar sus constantes, estaba muy débil cuando ingresó y una operación no era muy recomendable.

- Pero ya está estabilizado - añadió el cirujano - Así que vamos a operarle inmediatamente, cada minuto que pasa las posibilidades de éxito disminuyen un poco. Así que, con su permiso, voy a ir preparándome, creo que el quirófano ya está listo.

- Por supuesto doctor Matsumoto - afirmó el médico - Además le hemos asignado un buen equipo de profesionales.

- Con permiso entonces.

Haciendo un gesto el cirujano abandonó el despacho.

- No te preocupes Fugaku, tu hijo está en buenas manos - le animó el médico de más edad.

- ¿Es necesario extirparle el bazo? - preguntó Fugaku.

- Si, es más, es urgente. Pero no hay que preocuparse, se puede vivir sin bazo y tener una vida absolutamente normal.

- ¿Cuánto durará la operación? - volvió a preguntar Fugaku.

- Depende. No sabemos bien lo que nos vamos a encontrar hasta que... calcular un mínimo de unas tres horas entre unas cosas y otras.

...

Shikamaru estaba a punto de salir de su casa para ir a la de Karui y ponerse a trabajar con las dos chicas en el proyecto de ciencias cuando oyó la puerta abrirse.

- Pasa, pasa - escuchó a Akane.

- ¿Akane? - dijo asomándose y viendo como entraba la chica acompañada de Shino - ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada - contestó esta con gesto mohíno - Que ya no voy a ir a ver a Sasuke.

- ¿Y eso?

- Pues porque no. Me he dado cuenta de que Shiho tenía razón, no es momento para ir a molestar, la familia no necesita visitas. Voy a ir a otro sitio.

Akane entró en la casa y Shikamaru se quedó mirando a Shino, este se encogió de hombros.

- Venimos a por unos calcetines y un pantalón cómodo. Ha decidido ir con Kurenai a las clases de preparación al parto - contestó casi en un susurro Shino.

- ¿Y eso?

- Hemos visto a Kurenai y la ha convencido. Le ha dicho que ir a un hospital no es bueno para ella, que se va a poner nerviosa y que en las clases la van a enseñar a respirar para controlar esos nervios que le entran.

- ¿Y tú también vas?

- Tengo que acompañarlas. Por lo visto Asuma no puede ir, mañana es el último día del mes y tiene una reunión de profesores y Kurenai me ha pedido que las acompañe. A mí no me importa, he acompañado a mi madre demasiadas veces, ya me conozco aquello.

- ¿De veras no te importa acompañarla?

- No. Ah, esto, Shikamaru...

- Dime.

- Me gustaría un día de estos hablar contigo. Es importante.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No lo sé. Es por la hermana de Akane, bueno, su hermanastra.

- ¿Irumi?

- Ayer fue a mi casa a enseñarme algo - Shikamaru le miró con cara de querer entenderle y no lograr hacerlo del todo - Me comentó unas cosas que quizás te interesen.

- ¿Sobre?

- Bueno ya está - apareció Akane llevando una bolsa de deporte no muy grande - Ya nos podemos ir. No creo que llegue muy tarde. Se bueno con las chicas y no las mires demasiado, ya sabes que tengo bastante complejo ahora que empiezo a parecer un globo. Sobretodo evita mirar a Samui, no quiero que la compares conmigo - Shikamaru la miró arqueando las cejas - ¿Qué? Tiene una gran "pechonalidad" así que no se las mires, recuerda que sus ojos son eso que tiene en la cosa redonda que hay encima de su cuello.

- Y tu cuida de mis renacuajos y no hagas esfuerzos, calabacita.

- Que sí, que sí, no haré esfuerzos. Vámonos.

Shikamaru y Shino se dieron una última mirada y Shino le hizo un gesto como que ya hablarían. Ahora Shikamaru se había quedado con la duda de que era lo que Shino quería contarle sobre la hermanastra de Akane... eso era muy problemático.

...

Ahora que estaba delante de la puerta del hospital con Neji, Temari empezaba a dudar de la idea de visitar a Itachi.

- ¿Entramos? - preguntó Neji.

- Es que no se, me da no sé qué, no quiero molestar, a lo mejor molestamos. Creo que no ha sido buena idea venir hasta aquí, creo que me he precipitado.

Neji suspiró.

- Sinceramente creo que quizás tienes razón, estará su familia y si está tan grave como dicen pues quizás resulte algo maleducado por nuestra parte.

- Sí, es cierto. Es que estoy preocupada y no se... pero ahora que lo pienso veo que es lo menos adecuado. No soy nada de Itachi y sus padres ni siquiera me conocen ¿Que van a pensar?

- Seguramente que eres su novia o algo así o quizás ni se den cuenta de tu presencia.

- Es que además Sasuke también está ingresado, quiero decir que son sus dos hijos y deben ser unos momentos muy duros para ellos.

- Si, no creo que estén para atender visitas, no tendrán ganas de nada.

- Creo que no es apropiado que entremos. Deberíamos haber venido con más gente... ¿No es esa Sakura?

Sakura había bajado a dar una vuelta o a ir a la cafetería, no lo sabía muy bien, solo sentía la necesidad de alejarse un poco de aquel ambiente, no por Sasori, al que no veía mal del todo, si no por todo el ambiente en general.

Había visto llegar a los padres de Konan, estos se mostraban contentos por la salud de su hija pero tristes por la de Pain al que se veía que apreciaban de verdad, además Konan se encontraba en un estado completamente inconsolable, tanto que al final la habían vuelto a ingresar en urgencias para tomarle la tensión y darle una pastilla que ella, al principio, se negó a tomar pero que por lo visto todo el mundo insistió en que debía hacer.

Tras hablar con Konan, Sakura observó que Sasori cambió completamente, insistía en ir a ver a Pain e incluso llegó a ponerse de bastante mal humor, algo a lo que Sakura no estaba acostumbrada en él. Estaba más que impaciente por ir a ver a su amigo, tanto que al final mandaron a un celador con una silla de ruedas para que le llevase.

Luego estaba lo de Sasuke. Desde que dijo aquello de que no veía los nervios de Sakura parecieron instalarse en su estómago, la idea de que Sasuke se hubiese quedado ciego le aterraba pero decidió que lo más prudente era marcharse, todo el mundo estaba demasiado nervioso, quizás Sasuke era el que parecía más tranquilo, diciendo que no veía con toda naturalidad. Vio como no tardó en llegar un médico pero nada más, ella se volvió a la habitación de Sasori y luego supo que se habían llevado a Sasuke para hacerle unas pruebas.

En realidad Sakura no sabía lo que tenía en su cabeza, un montón de imágenes dando vueltas, un montón de sentimientos contradictorios y una maldita sensación de angustia y desasosiego. Así que decidió salir a despejarse un poco aprovechando que desde que ese señor, Nagato Uzumaki, había llegado pues la abuela Chiyo ya no se encontraba tan sola.

- ¿Pero que hacéis aquí? - dijo al salir y ver plantados delante de la puerta a Neji y Temari.

- Nada - respondió Temari - Íbamos a entrar pero hemos decidido que no es buena idea.

- ¿Veníais a ver a Sasuke?

Claro, era lógico que Sakura pensase que a quien venían a ver era a Sasuke, ella no sabía nada de que Temari conociese a Itachi y tampoco parecían tener tanta relación con Pain, Konan o Sasori, más bien ninguna, incluso a Neji aún le costaba aceptar del todo a Sasori, así que, por descarte, debía ser a Sasuke a quien viniesen a ver, claro que tampoco es que ninguno de los dos fuese amigo íntimo del Uchiha.

- Estábamos por la zona y se nos ocurrió acercarnos - habló oportunamente Neji.

- ¿Cómo están las cosas ahí dentro? - se interesó Temari.

- No muy bien. Sasori no está mal, Konan también está bastante bien y Sasuke pues no se sabe, decía que no veía.

- ¿Qué no veía? - interrogó Neji.

- No sé nada más, solo que se lo han llevado para hacerle pruebas pero no he querido molestar, estoy esperando a ver si se calman las cosas. Por lo visto van a operar a Itachi y es un operación importante.

- ¿Y de que le van a operar? - se interesó ahora Temari.

- No lo sé muy bien, es que todo el mundo está como muy nervioso, creo que del bazo.

- ¿Y le van a operar ahora?

- He oído decir que si, a lo mejor ya están operándole.

- Entonces es mejor no molestar a la familia de Sasuke ¿No crees, Temari?

- Sí, creo que es mejor que no les molestemos ¿Y Pain?

- Por lo visto es el que peor está, Konan ha estado fatal de los nervios y le ha dado un ataque de histeria pero no sé muy bien que es lo que pasa. Sasori ha bajado ahora a verle.

- ¿Y cómo puede ser que en el mismo accidente haya gente con casi nada y otros tan graves? - cuestionó Neji.

- Ni Sasori ni Konan saben muy bien cómo ha sido, no se han dado cuenta de nada, solo que de pronto estaban tirados por el suelo. Por lo que deducen, un coche de esos grandes, una ranchera, apareció de pronto en sentido prohibido a toda leche, arremetió contra el coche que culeó y terminó estrellándose de lado contra un árbol, o algo así, vamos, eso es lo que creen, que no lo tienen muy claro.

- Da igual como fuera - añadió Temari - Un accidente es un accidente y ya está. Bueno Sakura, dale recuerdos a Sasori y a Sasuke si le ves, espero que lo de su vista no sea nada grave o permanente.

...

Tsunade era quien había pedido que avisaran a Kushina, sabía que los Uchiha la necesitaban, sin duda, pero en ese preciso momento también la necesitaban otras personas, había visto derrumbarse completamente a Konan en el momento en el que los padres y los hermanos de Pain aparecieron en el hospital.

Fue el momento peor de todos, justo cuando los padres de Pain llegaron nerviosos, asustados e impacientes. Estaban como perdidos en el hospital, no sabían dónde preguntar, ni que preguntar. Tsunade estaba con Konan y su padre en la sala de espera, allí era donde les habían dicho que fueran. El padre de Konan meneó la cabeza con disgusto cuando les vio entrar y Konan rompió a llorar escondiendo la cabeza en el pecho del hombre. , ir a la

Tsunade comprendió que eran ellos y se levantó cuando el padre de Konan le dijo que él se lo diría, que eran sus amigos, casi familia y tenía que ser él quien se lo dijera.

Tsunade volvió a sentarse y le vio acercarse a ellos, estaba convencida de que jamás olvidaría la mirada del padre de Pain en su vida

El padre de Pain era un hombre alto, de pelo que se veía que debió ser naranja pero que ahora tenía un color extraño debido a las canas y la madre, bastante más bajita, tenía la expresión de quien no entendía nada o no se podía creer lo que estaba viviendo. Junto con ellos entraron dos hombres más, ambos con el pelo naranja, como Pain, no se les veía mayores aunque si más que Pain y una chica, que tendría unos 16 años, al igual que el resto de la familia con el pelo anaranjado.

- Han venido sus hermanos y su hermana - se lamentó Konan en voz baja.

No podían oír lo que hablaban pero en un instante el padre de Pain se derrumbó abrazándose a uno de sus hijos y rompiendo a llorar. El otro hijo abrazó a su madre y a su hermana pero esta continuaba con la misma expresión de incredulidad.

Konan se secó las lágrimas y se levantó, había que saludar a la familia de Pain.

Casi al instante Tsunade les acompañó a la zona donde estaba Pain, los familiares de los pacientes ingresados en esa zona tenían libre acceso a ella. Les llevó hasta una pequeña sala de espera situada al lado de donde estaba Pain, allí ya les esperaban el doctor que atendía a Pain y Kushina, que se presentó debidamente a los familiares como la doctora Uzumaki, psicóloga del hospital.

Explicar a unos padres que su hijo, que ha sufrido un accidente, tenía demasiados órganos internos afectados y la columna vertebral dañada por varios lugares, no era nada fácil.

Los padres de Pain lo entendieron todo perfectamente, no hizo falta que el doctor intentase explicarse mejor, lo que quería decirles es que su hijo iba a morirse y que todo lo que estaban intentando hacer por él lo único que conseguía era alargar su agonía.

- No es exactamente así - añadió el doctor tristemente - La medicina hoy en día...

- Doctor - le interrumpió la madre - Dígame la verdad, mi hijo no va a poder moverse ¿verdad?

- Lamentablemente su columna está destrozada y no podemos...

- No podrá ni quitarse una mosca que se le ponga en la cara - se lamentó la mujer.

- Pero hoy en día hay muchas formas para conseguir que sea en bastante proporción independiente - afirmó uno de los hijos, abrazándola.

- No te mientas a ti mismo, eso no es verdad. Yahiko no volverá a tocarme con sus manos, no podrá abrazarme... yo, como su madre que soy, puedo soportarlo todo y no me importa pero ¿qué será de él cuando yo no esté?

- No... - comenzó a hablar el doctor pero se cayó.

- No tiene tanta esperanza de vida ¿es eso? - habló ahora el padre.

Aceptar la muerte de un ser querido nunca es fácil y menos aun cuando se trata de una persona joven, sobre todo si es un hijo y para eso estaba allí Kushina, para hacerles sobrellevar aquello de la mejor manera posible, para prepararles para aceptarlo y enseñarles a pasar el duelo y sobre todo para convencerles que de debían despedirse de él.

- Ahora vamos a llevarle a una habitación privada, algo más íntimo que este lugar y le despertaremos del coma y podrán estar con él, eso sí, procuren no estar demasiados a la vez y ponerle nervioso.

- ¿Sufrirá? - preguntó la madre con una entereza que cada vez asombraba más a Tsunade.

- No se preocupen, no sufrirá.

No sentiría nada, no sentiría nada, era lo que se repetía una y otra vez Konan, solo cada vez se sentiría más cansado, su corazón latería más despacio y poco a poco se dormiría.

Tras tomarse la pastilla que le habían dado, Konan se sentía tranquila, aunque quisiera no podía ponerse nerviosa y la misma pastilla insistieron en dársela también a la madre de Pain, tampoco ella quería tomársela pero no tuvo más remedio que ceder.

Ahora están tranquilas, claro, también eso tenía sus ventajas, podrían despedirse de Pain sin ponerse histéricas.

Despedirse de Pain, despedirse de Pain... tenía que despedirse de Pain, tenía que despedirse de Yahiko porque no iba a volver a verle más, así se lo dijo a Sasori y por supuesto llamó a Deidara, ellos también tenían que despedirse.

Se iba a morir, se moría, de hecho, se estaba muriendo, no sabía cuánto tardaría pero se moría y aquello era grave, seguro que era grave, sin embargo en su cabeza sonaba raro e incluso llegaba a pensar que era lo mejor porque estaba sufriendo, sufría mucho y no quería que sufriese más.

Todo era extraño e irreal, estaba en una pesadilla, si, era eso, estaba en una pesadilla pero no la dejaban despertarse, pasaban demasiadas cosas y demasiado deprisa y no la dejaban despertarse.

Habían trasladado a Pain a una pequeña habitación, muy pequeña, estaba llena de aparatos y apenas si había sitio para dos sillas, una a cada lado de la cama. Estaba comunicada con otra más grande, llena de sillas y sillones donde pidieron a los familiares que deseaban quedarse que lo hicieran allí.

Konan decidió salir a esperar a Deidara, no fuera a ser que no supiera llegar o se pusiese nervioso porque Deidara a veces se ponía un poquito irascible, sobretodo últimamente.

La cara de Deidara no podía demostrar más crispación y nervioso meneó a Konan algo violentamente para que le dijera que todo lo que le había dicho era mentira.

- No es mentira, es la verdad. Pain se va a morir, no sé cuándo pero se va a morir.

- Me estás mintiendo ¡Me estás mintiendo! - gritó de forma nerviosa.

- Deidara... Pain se está muriendo - repitió con todo el dolor de su corazón - Somos sus amigos y tenemos que despedirnos de él.

- No, yo no pienso despedirme, eso es mentira, no se está muriendo, él es fuerte, muy fuerte, no puede morirse.

Konan se abrazó a Deidara que permanecía completamente rígido pero de pronto, al sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Konan se derrumbó.

- No puede ser - comenzó a llorar - Pain no puede hacerme esto, me prometió estar conmigo y ayudarme, no puede irse sin más.

Cuando llegaron a esa especie de sala de espera donde les habían llevado encontraron a Kushina hablando con los padres y hermanos de Pain.

- ¿Y Nagato? - se interesó Konan.

- Ha ido a dar una vuelta, dice que necesita estar solo - respondió Kushina.

- Sasori ya está dentro - indicó uno de los hermanos.

- ¿Puedo entrar yo también? - preguntó Deidara - ¿Está... despierto?

- Si, además está de muy buen humor - contestó uno de los hermanos.

- ¿Cómo va a... - comenzó a gritar Deidara cuando sintió que todo el mundo le miraba con reproche - Lo siento.

- Entra si quieres - sugirió Kushina.

Deidara abrió tembloroso la puerta, nunca se había sentido tan aterrado ante lo que pudiera encontrar. Antes de entrar se llevó las manos a los ojos para limpiarse cualquier indicio de lágrimas que hubiera en ellos y tras respirar hondo dio un paso al frente.

Sasori levantó la vista al oír que entraba alguien. Estaba sentado en una silla de ruedas al lado de la cama de Pain. Este, tumbado, lleno de cables conectados a un montón de máquinas y el oxígeno puesto no pareció reaccionar.

- Ha venido Deidara a verte - indicó Sasori.

- Pues sí que debo estar mal - habló débilmente y con mucho esfuerzo Pain - Perdona que no me levante.

- Desde luego - sonrió Deidara - Mira la que has organizado, como te gusta llamar la atención, hm.

- Qui-quitame el oxígeno.

- Pero lo necesitas - contestó Sasori.

- Quítamelo... necesito... hablar... y me molesta.

- Tampoco hace falta que hables - comentó Deidara - Seguro que empezarás a regañarnos, hm.

- Claro.

Sasori le quitó el oxígeno.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras, líder? - preguntó Deidara intentando resultar relajado.

- No estoy mal... no me duele nada... claro que tampoco puedo mover nada... creo que me he roto la columna.

- ¿Te lo han dicho, hm?

- No... pero yo soy muy... listo - sonrió débilmente.

- Si, siempre haciéndote el listo ¿verdad que siempre hace lo mismo, Sasori?

- No deberías fatigarte - añadió este.

- No seáis tontos... algo malo me pasa... han venido mis padres y no me han dicho nada malo, así que... creo que estoy bastante mal...

- Siempre queriendo llamar la atención, hm. Pues que sepas que esto no tiene nada de artístico.

- Sasori... tienes que ayudar a Deidara a dejar esa... mierda de la droga.

- Ya empezamos, hm - se quejó el rubio.

- Prométeme que vas a ayudarle... yo dije que lo haría pero creo que no voy a poder y no vuelvas a caer tu... la vida hay que aprender a vivirla y...

- Venga, deja esa tontería - Sasori hizo un gesto para ponerle de nuevo el oxígeno.

- No... no... déjame hablar... tengo que hablar... Deidara... - la voz de Pain cada vez sonaba con más dificultad - Júrame que vas a... a... cuidar... a...

- No te esfuerces, Pain - dijo también Deidara.

- No... acércate que no puedo... gritar - Deidara acercó su cara la suya - Ju-júrame que... cuidarás a... Konan...júramelo por... favor... por favor... no... no la de-dejes... sola... júramelo.

Deidara levantó la vista y miró a Sasori que les observaba con los ojos vidriosos.

- Te lo juro por mi vida.

- Ya... ahora... estoy... cansado...

Sasori volvió a ponerle la mascarilla de oxígeno y Pain cerró los ojos. Deidara también los cerró con fuerza mientas con su mano asía la sábana que cubría a su amigo.

- Te lo juro... - repitió.

El tiempo se ralentizó en aquella estancia. Solo Tsunade y Kushina la abandonaron. Tsunade sentía que no debía estar allí, que esos momentos eran para la familia y que ella sobrara y Kushina tuvo que marcharse porque el cansancio comenzaba a hacer mella en ella.

Nadie sabía el tiempo que había pasado, para ellos no pasaba, sentían que seguía siendo el mismo instante, quizás porque si el tiempo avanzaba quería decir que le robaban el suyo a su hijo, hermano, amigo... no tenían hambre, ni sueño, no podían decir si era de día o de noche. Las enfermeras les llevaron unos cafés con unos bollos que apenas comieron. Entraban y salían por turnos y Pain cada vez estaba menos activo y se dormía de vez en cuando.

Konan estaba sentada a su lado, cogiéndole la mano y hablándole de cosas sin importancia, como cualquier día, mientras que de reojo no dejaba de vigilar un aparato en el que se veía una luz que se movía a intervalos regulares. Konan supuso que ese era el ritmo del corazón de Pain y comprobaba como poco a poco aquel ritmo se iba haciendo más espaciado.

Acarició su pelo y le quitó la mascarilla.

- Voy a darte un beso, hoy no te he dado ninguno.

- Es... cierto... - sonrió con dificultad - Ko-Konan... te... quiero... mucho.

- Y yo a ti.

- ¿Es... de... noche?

- Pues no lo sé.

- Ten-tengo... su... sue... ño.

- Pues duérmete un poco, yo estoy aquí, contigo.

Konan acariciaba la mano de Pain cuando un médico entró en la habitación.

- ¿Cómo está?

- Dijo que tenía sueño.

El médico miró varios de los aparatos, cogió una carpeta que había encima de uno de ellos y apuntó algo. Konan les había visto apuntar muchas cosas y cuando estaba sola, miraba, pero no entendía nada de nada.

Algo hubo en el gesto del médico que le hizo levantarse y salir de la habitación.

- ¿Por qué no entráis vosotros? - les dijo a los padres de Pain.

No quería decirlo, quería estar ella con él pero sabía que lo correcto era que fueran sus padres, a fin de cuenta eran sus padres.

Ambos entraron y se sentaron cada uno a un lado de la cama. La madre, al igual que Konan, miraba ese aparato de cuando en cuando.

Una enfermera entro en la habitación con una jeringuilla en la mano.

- Vengo a ponerle una inyección - dijo.

- ¿Para qué? - preguntó el padre.

- Es para evitar que le den espasmos.

Que mal sonaba aquello.

- Señora ¿Quiere otra pastilla?

- Déjate de pastillas, estoy bien.

- ¿Un vaso de agua o algo?

- No... estoy bien.

- De acuerdo, cualquier cosa, pulsen este botón y vendremos enseguida.

La hermana de Pain no podía dejar de llorar.

Uno de sus hermanos andaba en círculos continuamente.

Y Konan cada vez se sentía peor. Se sentó en una de las sillas y Deidara lo hizo a su lado, rodeándole los hombros con su brazo.

Sasori miraba hacia la puerta tras las cual estaba Pain mientras pensaba que debía haber alguna forma para impedir lo que iba a pasar, que quizás hubiese algo que lo impidiese.

Konan vio entrar y atravesar la habitación corriendo a dos de las enfermeras, una salió y volvió a entrar con el médico... y lo comprendió todo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Como veis un capítulo horrible y muy triste, por eso no he querido dedicárselo a nadie. Supongo que os preguntareis que pasa con Sasuke e Itachi, bueno, es que tenía que terminar con lo de Pain o se alargaría demasiado su agonía, en el siguiente se retomará un ritmo más normal._

_Gracias por leer y por los comentarios. En cuanto pueda los contestaré todos, lo prometo._

_**Lala-chan**__, gracias por continuar leyendo y por el comentario, claro, yo le he tomado mucho cariño a todos los personajes y ha sido difícil escribir esto pero la vida es así, a veces tiene momentos horribles._

_Espero poder actualizar pronto sin más problemas ¡Matta ne!_


	163. Un pequeño cambio de actitud

_Ya tengo el capítulo, ha sido muy complicado de escribir porque se me rompió el ordenador, aún sigo sin él, así que escribo en un aparatejo, como un teléfono, en el correo y espero pacientemente a que algún amigo o alma piadosa me deje su ordenador para poder pasarlo a Word y corregir las faltas de ortografía. Por cierto, si encontráis muchas os ruego que me perdonéis ya que lo que utilizo no tiene tildes y aunque he repasado el capítulo la verdad es que voy con prisas y quizás me salta algunas.  
Este capítulo va de Sasuke, en él se va a ir viendo un pequeño cambio de actitud, en siguientes capítulos se sabrá que es lo que le ha hecho cambiar y porqué; conoceremos mas cosas de Ayesa, ya que pronto será importante para la historia y también veremos una conversación de Gaara con sus hermanos._

_NOTA IMPORTANTE: Hay que tener en cuenta que este capítulo es paralelo a los hechos del capítulo anterior, quiero decir que suceden en el mismo intervalo de tiempo con lo cual, nadie de los de este capítulo sabe aun lo que ha sucedido con Pain, así que no os extrañéis de que hablen de él diciendo que "está grave"._

_Capítulo dedicado de __**Reyna**__, con mucho cariño._

_Espero que os guste a pesar de que es bastante de transición._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Un pequeño cambio de actitud**

Minako Namikaze era tan impulsiva cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza como su hermano Naruto y, como ya había demostrado, tampoco pensaba nunca en las consecuencias que sus impulsos podían tener.

No se podía decir que le hubieran prohibido ir al hospital a ver a Sasuke, claramente no se lo habían prohibido, simplemente le habían "sugerido" que no debía ir, o advertido, o quizás aconsejado, pero no se lo habían prohibido directamente.

Su madre había llamado y había estado hablando con su padre e incluso con Naruto. Le habían dicho que Sasuke estaba fuera de peligro, que solo tenía una pierna rota y escayolada, algunos golpes y arañazos por varias partes del cuerpo, entre ellas la cara, pero que no iban a desfigurarle, algo sobre lo que Minako insistió muchísimo, y no porque a ella le preocupase que se desfigurase la hermosa cara de Sasuke y dejase de ser tan guapo, si no por él mismo, porque podía ser algo traumatizante y bajar su autoestima.

De todas formas Minako sabía que algo no iba bien, si no era con Sasuke pues sería con Itachi, pero algo no iba todo lo bien que debería ir porque su madre no había regresado aún a su casa, llevaba desde la noche anterior en el hospital y eso solo quería decir que algo malo pasaba. Puede que no fuera a Sasuke pero eso daba igual porque significaba que era a Itachi e Itachi era el hermano mayor de Sasuke así que seguro que lo que fuera afectaba a Sasuke y este necesitaba tener amigos a su lado... seguro.

…

Ayesa, sentada en unos de los sillones de la habitación de Sasuke, al lado de la cama donde este, con los ojos vendados, dormía no hacía nada más que pensar y dar vueltas a la situación. Estaba nerviosa y agitada, deseando que apareciese el hermano de Fugaku, Teyaki y su mujer, Uruchi, ambos dueños de la famosa panadería "Uchiha Senbei", conocida por sus senbeis hechos con una receta especial de familia, o algo así, daba igual, el caso es que eran famosos y apreciados.

Ayesa sabia que tenían que atender la panadería pero suponía que no tardarían en aparecer, a fin de cuentas eran sus sobrinos y luego estaban el resto de los Uchiha, también esperaba que apareciesen, quizás es que estaban todos esperando a terminar sus jornadas laborales, o quizás es que habían ido por la mañana o simplemente no querían molestar, lo que Ayesa tenia claro es que iban a llegar y quizás apareciese Izuna, lo cual iba a ser un poquito incomodo, ya que se suponía que tenia que elegir entre Sasuke y el y si estaba allí se podía entender que había elegido a Sasuke, cosa que tampoco estaba clara y lo peor de todo, que apareciese Madara, Ayesa no tenia ninguna ganas de verle.

Claro que todo ese le parecía una tontería cuando pensaba que en esos momentos están operando a Itachi y que precisamente por ese motivo estaba ella allí, velando a Sasuke, porque Mikoto se lo había pedido.

Después de hablar con el medico que atendía a Sasuke y con un oftalmólogo del hospital, Mikoto le rogó que se quedase cuidando a su hijo pequeño, ella deseaba ir a ver como iba la operación de Itachi, sabia que no podía hacer nada, solo estar allí, en la sala de espera, poniéndose nerviosa pero necesitaba precisamente estar allí, por si acaso, quizás porque así se sentía mas cerca de el... no sabia explicarse, solo que necesitaba estar allí.

Ayesa lo comprendió, ella también quería ir a esa sala de espera, como si estando allí fuera a trasmitirle vibraciones positivas, era una sensación extraña, simplemente era como si lo necesitase. Pero Mikoto era su madre y ella... nadie, solo alguien que un vez fue su amiga, no tenia derecho a estar allí y lo sabia, al menos no tenia mas derecho que su propia madre... pero... se sentía tan inútil, ahí, sin poder hacer nada, lo único que se le ocurría era algo que a priori sonaba un poco absurdo y era rezar, algo curioso si se tenia en cuenta que a quien pensó rezar era a la Virgen María y ella se suponía que no era cristiana.

Ella era budista, como toda su familia, sin embargo, cuando la enviaron a Inglaterra a estudiar, la mandaron a un prestigioso colegio para señoritas y católico, allí decían que recibiría una gran educación y que además aprendería a comportarse de forma exquisita, como toda una dama occidental, ya no se podía mas pedir de ella, educación tradicional y occidental en una sola persona.

Así que, durante tres años no solo aprendió los conocimientos que la enseñaron o unos buenos modales, si no que, aunque no la obligaban debido a su procedencia a rezar las oraciones y acudir a misa todos los domingos por la mañana, si era algo altamente recomendable y lo mas importante, no tardo en descubrir que para adaptarse a ese lugar debía aceptar sus costumbres y seguirlas, ya lo dice en dicho "allá donde fueres, haz lo que vieres" y por supuesto ella no deseaba destacar por no hacer lo que las demás, lo único que le faltaba era que la cogiesen manía por tener "preferencias", no, que no era la única extranjera allí y las que parecían no adaptarse eran miradas de forma diferente. Vivir en un internado era complicado, se pasaban muchas horas allí, días, semanas, a veces meses... mas valía sentirse integrada.

Y así fue como Ayesa, sin renunciar a sus orígenes y a la religión que le habían enseñado sus padres, cayó sus creencias y decidió aceptar las costumbres cristianas y cada domingo acudía con sus compañeras a la misa que se celebraba en la pequeña capilla. Se aburría, se aburría bastante pero terminó por acostumbrarse, aprendió a distraerse con sus propios pensamientos o mirando con curiosidad el lugar y a quien allí había. Y mirándolo todo con detenimiento descubrió la imagen que mas le había conmovido, la de la Virgen María, era triste y hermosa a la vez, mostraba a una madre desesperada ante al dolor de su hijo; Ayesa la miraba continuamente, le encantaba cada rasgo de la escultura y le producía una especie de pena y compasión y un día empezó a hablar mentalmente con la imagen y a pedirle que la protegiera.

Y ahora sentía la necesidad de volver a hablar con aquella imagen o de rezar a la virgen y pedirle que ayudase a Itachi, y no por ella, que no lo merecía seguramente, pero si por Mikoto, por esa madre que sufría tanto en esos momentos, a fin de cuentas la Virgen era madre y debía comprender el dolor de Mikoto.

- ¿Mamá? - dijo con voz débil Sasuke sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Lo siento, no soy tu madre, cielo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde está mi madre?

- Ha tenido que salir... un momento.

- ¿Akane?

- No... tampoco soy Akane.

- Entonces eres Ayesa ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Esperabas que fuera Akane?

- Me hubiera gustado saber que alguien se preocupa por mi... quiero decir, algún amigo.

- Muchos se han preocupado por ti, seguro y seguro que quieren venir a verte pero...

- ¿Pero qué? No intentes consolarme, sé que no soy muy popular ¿Dónde ha ido mi madre? ¿Por qué estás tú aquí?

Ayesa suspiró, no veía porqué no podía decirle la verdad a Sasuke, a fin de cuentas lo iba a saber.

- Tu madre ha ido a ver a Itachi.

- ¿Y mi padre?

- También está... está con tu madre. Yo estoy esperando a que vengan tus tíos, es que tu madre no quería dejarte solo y me ha pedido que te acompañase.

- Es raro que mi padre haya ido a ver a Itachi.

- Pues ya ves.

- ¿Estás segura? Mi padre e Itachi se llevan bastante mal.

- Hay ocasiones en las que hay que dejar las diferencias aparcadas.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo está Itachi?

- Le están operando ahora mismo.

Sasuke guardó silencio durante unos minutos en los que Ayesa tampoco se atrevió a hablar. Era curioso porque en realidad él había pensado solo en si mismo, no se le ocurrió pensar como estaría Itachi tras el accidente, ni tampoco pensó en los demás ¿por qué no había pensado en nadie? Se sentía aturdido, como atontado, quizás era que su cabeza no estaba lo suficientemente clara, quizás aún tenía secuelas del golpe.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Itachi?

- No lo se. Sé que le están operando, no se más.

- ¿Y los demás?

- Pues por aquí ha pasado una de tus compañeras, una con el pelo rosa.

- ¿Sakura?

- Si, esa misma. Por lo visto su novio está bastante bien y la chica que iba con vosotros también.

- ¿Y el otro chico?

- No lo se, el novio de Sakura había ido a verle, por lo visto estaba bastante mal.

- No... no puede ser - dijo con voz trémula.

No podía ser que Pain estuviese grave, él le había cambiado el sitio a Pain. Cuando les vieron en la estación de tren, Sakura e Ino dijeron que tenían que marchase, parecían con prisa, quizás estaban deseando contarse como les había ido el fin de semana. Itachi ofreció llevar a Hinata a su casa pero ésta dijo que mejor iba con Gaara, que él la acompañaría, entonces Pain le preguntó si podía llevarlos a ellos a la residencia, a Sasori, Konan y a él mismo, por lo visto le encantaba el coche de Itachi, le tenía maravillado y quería verlo por dentro y "sentirlo", entonces Sasuke le propuso que se subiese en el asiento de delante... y ahora le decían que Pain estaba mal ¿eso quería decir que si no hubiese cambiado el asiento sería él quien estuviese grave?

- Oye ¿Y de veras no ves? - le sobresaltó Ayesa.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Los médicos han dicho que no ven nada raro y no se explican como es que no puedes ver.

- ¿Crees que me lo estoy inventando?

- No, sé que no ves, solo pienso si no será algo psicológico, los accidentes pueden hacernos mas daño del que pensamos, no solo daño físico si no daño por dentro de nosotros.

- ¿No piensas que soy un caprichoso que quiere la atención de sus padres?

- No. a lo mejor inconscientemente pensaste que quizás eso haría que tú familia se uniese.

- ¿Y que sabes tu de mi familia?

- Oh, muchas cosas, recuerda que quieren casarme con un Uchiha y creo que eso me da el derecho de averiguar cosas de mi futura familia.

- A ti... a ti te gusta Itachi.

- Vaya que si, no te lo voy a negar, cielo.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! – se asomó Minako a la habitación con la cara llena de preocupación

- Anda Minako, has venido - contestó Ayesa

Minako miro a Ayesa, ella ya sabia que el padre de Sasuke quería casar a este con una chica y que una de las candidatas era Ayesa y lo primero que pensó es que por eso estaba allí. Luego miro a Sasuke, tumbado en la cama, con los ojos vendados y el suelo puesto

- Sasuke-kun! - se abrazó a él con cuidado de no hacerle daño - Menos mal, pensé que estabas en coma o algo así, tenia mucho miedo Como estas? ¿Te duele mucho?

- Relájate Minako, ya ves que no esta en coma

- Ay es que... ¿Que le pasa a tus ojos?

- No es nada - contestó Sasuke - Parece ser que solo es algo temporal

- ¿Temporal? ¿Pero que es lo que te pasa?

- Nada, no te preocupes

- He estado todo el día preocupada por ti, angustiada sin saber que es lo que te pasaba. Pensé que a lo mejor estabas en coma como tu hermano

- ¿Itachi esta en coma? - preguntó muy serio Sasuke

- Tranquilízate Sasuke - habló Ayesa

- ¿Por qué nadie me lo ha dicho?

- Por no preocuparte, pero no pasa nada

- Ayesa ¿Mi hermano esta peor de lo que has dicho?

- Te digo que no te preocupes, tu padre ha llamado a un cirujano muy bueno

- Ay lo siento, lo siento, he metido la pata - lloriqueaba Minako

- Tampoco te preocupes - decía con condescendencia Ayesa - Tarde o temprano tendría que saberlo

- ¿Y tu que haces aquí? - le preguntó Minako curiosa

- Ha venido a ver a Itachi y la han liado para quedarse conmigo - contesto Sasuke - ¿A que es eso?

- Algo así

- Pues ve a verle. Minako me hace compañía. No te importa, verdad Minako?

- ¡Claro que no me importa! Yo te cuidare muy bien, ya lo veras

- No puedo, dije que me quedaría contigo hasta que lleguen tus tíos

- Minako Y Naruto?

- Ah, Naruto, él quería venir a verte pero no le dejan. A mi tampoco me dejan, la verdad es que me he escapado

- ¿Por qué no le dejan?

- Para que no te moleste. Dicen que te dará dolor de cabeza con todo lo que habla y que necesitas tranquilidad

- Lo ves, Sasuke? - comento Ayesa - Te dije que querrían venir a verte pero que no lo consideraran apropiado. Acabas de tener un accidente y están operando a tu hermano, lo que menos necesitáis tu y tus padres es gente con buena voluntad a vuestro alrededor

- Supongo que tienes razón. Me gustaría ir a ver a mi hermano, bueno, a acompañar a mis padres

- De acuerdo - Ayesa se levantó - Iré a preguntar a las enfermeras si puedes ir

- Pero mira que bien acompañado que está nuestro sobrino - entró de pronto en la habitación un hombre grueso, de mediana edad y aspecto amable, tras él se veía a una mujer de físico parecido

- Señores Uchiha, bienvenidos - saludo respetuosa Ayesa - Les estaba esperando

Eran los tíos de Sasuke, él, Teyaki Uchiha era el hermano mayor de Fugaku. Tras saludar y pasar a preocuparse por el estado físico de Sasuke y también, sobretodo por parte de su tía, a prodigarle mimos y expresiones de cariño. Ayesa decidió que ahora ella sobraba un poco en esa habitación y era el momento de marcharse

- Pasaré por donde las enfermeras y les comentaré que quieres ir a ver como va la operación de tu hermano - habló ya en la puerta - A ver si te dan permiso para ir

- Muchas gracias Ayesa. Ah, una cosa más, ¿puedes pasar por donde están mis padres y decirles que quiero ir?

- Si, bueno, no me importa

- Supongo que nos veremos mañana - Ayesa se quedo unos instantes si saber que contestar - Porque mañana vendrás a ver a mi hermano, ¿verdad?

- Pues la verdad no se si...

- Te estaremos esperando

Era extraño, aquella reacción de Sasuke, a Ayesa le pareció extraña, tampoco es que conociera tanto a Sasuke pero nunca le había dado la impresión de ser un chico tan amable y preocupado por los demás y ahora parecía que incluso decía esas cosas por ayudarla. Minako también se había quedado sorprendida aunque menos, para ella Sasuke siempre había sido perfecto y como chico perfecto que era pues era lógico que se preocupara por Esa chica que, claramente, estaba enamorada de Itachi

Otros completamente asombrados eran sus tíos, aunque su tía siempre recordaba los años en los que Sasuke, lejos de esa frialdad que mostraba, era un niño dulce y cariñoso y pensó que seguramente el accidente le había hecho recapacitar. Los accidentes son así, a veces, cuando ves la muerte muy cercana todas tus ideas se recomponen en tu mente y te das cuenta de que das importancia a cosas que no la tienen o al contrario

Ayesa bajó hasta la planta donde estaban los quirófanos y se dirigió a una de las salas de espera, donde le habían dicho que estaban los familiares de los que estaban operando en ese momento. Tal y como supuso Mikoto y Fugaku no estaban solos en la sala. Había un grupo de personas separadas de ellos, evidentemente familiares de otro paciente y a su lado algunos Uchiha, estaba claro que eran Uchiha, todos los Uchiha tenia cierto parecido familiar, por supuesto que la familia acudiría a acompañarlos en esos momentos, ella ni lo había dudado.

También estaba un hombre alto, fuerte y de aspecto extraño, ese no era un Uchiha, seguro, seria un amigo de Itachi o un compañero de trabajo

- Muchas gracias por venir, Kisame - escuchó decir a Fugaku al acercarse a ellos.

- No hay de que - contestaba el hombre - Quería saber como se encontraba.

- Ayesa - llamó su atención Mikoto - ¿Como está Sasuke?

- Bien, bueno, está tranquilo. Ya han venido sus tíos y los he dejado con él

- Muchas gracias, de verdad ¿Y que dice Sasuke?

- Está algo preocupado por Itachi, quiere que le den permiso para venir aquí

- ¿Para qué? Aquí no va a hacer nada

- ¿Que tal va todo?

- Bueno... llevan ya mucho tiempo operando ¿Quieres quedarte con nosotros?

- No quiero molestar

- Ayesa - habló serio Fugaku - ¿Por qué no acompañas a Mikoto a la cafetería a tomar algo?

- No, yo no me voy de aquí

Ayesa deseaba quedarse allí pero también sabia que de momento no era su lugar, no se sentía demasiado cómoda pero si algo la animó a decidir marcharse fue un comentario que escuchó a uno de los Uchiha diciendo que Madara iba a pasar por allí, ah no, no tenia ganas de verle, a pesar de que los Uchiha y los Senju estaban en "negociaciones" no le gustaba encontrarse con él, ese hombre la miraba de forma extraña y le producía escalofríos. Además seguro que mencionaría algo del matrimonio con Izuna o le preguntaría si ya sabía con quien quería casarse... mejor se marchaba ya.

…

En la calle, cerca de las puertas del hospital, en una gran plaza llena de bancos de madera, sentados en uno de ellos Chiharu y Ginta mataban el tiempo observando a las palomas.

- ¿tu crees que tardará mucho? - preguntaba Ginta

- Si, seguro que si - respondía Chiharu - Minako es bastante cabeza loca, sobretodo si se trata de Sasuke, seguro que se olvida de nosotros

- Pues yo digo que nos vayamos, seguro que no nota nuestra ausencia

- ¿A que viene tanta prisa?

- Tengo que terminar los deberes.

- Uy... no, no... vaya, de pronto creí que esa era Akane, pero no, pero no, carai, se parece un montón a ella

- ¿Ayesa? ¿Qué hará por aquí?

- ¿La conoces?

- Hombre, es mi prima

Ginta levantó la mano cuando vio que la mirada de Ayesa se dirigía hacia ellos y vio como esta se acercó directamente hasta el banco.

- Pero Ginta ¿qué haces por aquí?

- Hola Ayesa. Estoy esperando a una amiga que ha subido a ver a un chico ¿y tú?

- A ver a uno de mis posibles maridos y su hermano, que han tenido un accidente - Ayesa se quedó mirando a Chiharu

- Ah, perdona, esta es Chiharu Nara, precisamente es la hermana de Shikamaru

- ¿O sea que somos familia? Encanta de conocerte Ya decía yo que tu cara me sonaba, vi fotos tuyas el otro día que estuve en casa de tu hermano

- Vaya, pues encantada. Te pareces un montón a Akane

- Si, todos nos lo dicen. Desde luego Ginta, ya podías haberme dicho que tenías novia

- ¿Pero que dices? - gruñó el chico.

- ¡No, no, no! - se apresuró a replicar Chiharu - ¡Que asco, por favor!

- Perdón, perdón, pensé que estabais en un cita.

- No, estamos esperando a una amiga que ha ido a ver a un chico que ha tenido un accidente - aclaró Ginta - Y yo me voy a ir, Minako es una pesada cuando se trata de Sasuke-kun

- ¿Minako? ¡anda pues si la conozco! Es la hermana de Naruto, acabo de estar con ella en la habitación de Sasuke.

- Pues si ha logrado entrar en la habitación ya nos podemos ir - dijo Ginta - Esta seguro que se olvida de nosotros.

- Oye, perdona - interrumpió Chiharu - Ese tío tan bueno de allí no hace nada más que mirarte.

- ¿Un tío bueno?

Ayesa se giró para ver a Hidan apoyado en uno de los árboles que adornaban la plaza mirándola con una burlona sonrisa en el rostro.

- Mira tu el chulito, últimamente me lo encuentro por todas partes.

- ¿Le conoces? - se interesó Chiharu - ¡Está buenísimo!

- Si, está muy bueno, pero es un bocas que se le va todo el encanto cuando habla. Es mejor ignorarle.

- Pues parece que viene hacia aquí - comentó Ginta al verle moverse.

- Lo que me faltaba, pues mira que no tengo yo hoy el horno para bollos...

- Mira a quien tenemos aquí - se le oyó decir cuando ya estaba bastante cerca - A la putita de la cabeza naranja.

- Tío, pasa de mi y no te acerques, aquí no se te perdido nada.

- Me encanta que seas tan borde, estoy deseando cerrarte esa boquita de piñón que tienes.

Ayesa le miró entornando los ojos, levantó uno de sus puños cerrados para seguidamente extender el dedo corazón.

. Súbete aquí y pedalea, guapo.

- Tú tienes ganas de marcha ¿verdad? - Hidan comenzó a reírse de una forma que a Ginta le parecía un psicópata - Pero me gusta más la otra putita, la preñada, creo que disfrutaría mas con ella, aunque tu no estás mal si n hay otra cosa.

- ¿Mi hermana? - gritó Ginta - ¿Hablas de mi hermana?

- Cálmate Ginta - habló con tranquilidad Ayesa - Este chico es bastante fanfarrón.

- ¿Eso crees tu? - volvió a reírse de esa forma loca aunque esta vez los gesto de la cara resultaban aún más exagerados, llegando a preocupar a Ginta - ¿y que tenemos aquí? Una pollita bien piernecita - dijo mirando a Chiharu.

- Ho-hola - respondió aturdida Chiharu.

- ¿Que pasa? ¿Que no eres lo suficientemente hombre para mujeres de tu edad? - gruñó ya molesta Ayesa.

- Me encantan las tiernitas, siempre hay algo que enseñarles.

- ¿Que haces, Hidan? - se escuchó una voz grave y todos se sobresaltaron.

- ¡Coño Kakuzu! ¡Menudo susto me has metido!

- Vamos, Kisame nos espera.

Los tres miraron a quien había hablado, un hombre alto, de aspecto serio, pelo castaño oscuro, largo, caído sobre los hombros y ojos verdes que parecía tener irritados o con conjuntivitis. Este hombre sin decir más, se giró y comenzó a andar.

- ¡Vaya puta mierda! - gruñó Hidan comenzando a andar tras él.

Chiharu fue la que más tiempo se quedó mirando como se alejaban.

- Es un borde pero… ¡Que bueno está! - comentó en voz baja.

...

Kankuro había estado buscando en una pequeña habitación que tenían el casa donde iban guardado todo lo que no utilizan. Como era bastante pequeña y estaba llena de cajas y trastos ello solían referirse a ese sitio como "el trastero". Por fin pudo, después de retirar un montón de cajas y otras cosas, sacar de allí una caja no muy alta pero si larga, de plástico trasparente y provista de un par de ruedas y un asa, como si fuera una maleta y la llevó hasta el comedor, una vez allí, la limpió un poco con un trapo húmedo para quitar todo el polvo que acumulaba sin levantar demasiado y la abrió.

Gaara entró en el comedor con gesto cansado dejando las llaves de la casa en un bol que había en un pequeño mueble a la entrada. Miró a Kankuro muy concentrado en sacar y mirar piezas de madera de la vieja caja de plástico que hacía ya bastante tiempo que no veía por casa.

- Buenas tardes, Gaara - habló Kankuro sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

- Buenas tardes ¿Qué haces con esa caja?

- Estoy buscando piezas para hacer una marioneta de madera

- ¿Recordando viejos tiempos?

- Algo así. No, en realidad es que quiero hacerle una marioneta a Sumire, me he enterado de que en Diciembre es su cumpleaños

- Pues todavía tiene que pasar Noviembre

- Ya, pero luego entre unas cosas y otras el tiempo pasa volando y si lo voy dejando al final me veo como siempre, haciéndolo el último día y no, quiero que sea una marioneta preciosa, la más bonita que haya visto en su vida

- ¿Y eso? Esta bien que te esfuerces pero creo que Sumire estará encantada solo con que tu se la regales

- Se que un regalo hecho a mano tiene mas valor que uno comprado, al menos creo que Sumire piensa así y también sé que Sai seguramente le pinte un cuadro, así que yo tengo que esforzarme todo lo que pueda

- ¿Está Sai de nuevo interesado en Sumire?

- Eso parece.

- Pero tú estás saliendo con Sumire, eso dijiste, que ella te dijo que salieseis.

- Es cierto pero al final no hemos llegado a salir solos, siempre acompañados de Ten-Ten, Kiba o más gente.

- Pues dile que quieres salir con ella a solar. De verdad Kankuro que me sorprendes, realmente el amor vuelve tonto a las personas, no me esperaba algo así de ti.

- Todo es más complicado de lo que parece. De un tiempo a esta parte Ten-Ten y ella parecen siamesas, creo que Sumire quiere animarla o no se pero tienes razón, debería operarlas y separarlas ¿Y a ti como te ha ido con Hinata?

- La verdad es que Hinata está bastante impresionada con lo que ha sucedido. Se ha quedado con Ino que no paraba de llorar.

- Creo que a todos nos ha impresionado bastante.

Se oyó como alguien abría la puerta de la casa.

- Ahí está Temari - comentó Kankuro

- ¿Habrá visto ella a alguien? Me dijo que iba al hospital, creo que se ha hecho bastante amiga de Konan.

- Si - contestó Kankuro como si nada - Lo que me ha extrañado es que fuera con Neji.

- Es porque son personas civilizadas y saben resolver sus diferencias hablando y razonando.

- Hola chicos - saludó Temari al entrar.

- ¿Qué tal? - se interesó Kankuro - ¿Has visto a alguien?

- He visto a Sakura. Por lo visto Pain estaba bastante mal y al hermano de Sasuke lo iban a operar. Al final decidí no entrar para no molestar.

- Desde luego que mala suerte que han tenido - reflexionó Gaara - Me imagino que la abuela Chiyo tiene que estar destrozada. Me gustaría verla ¿Sabes donde se va a alojar?

- No, la verdad es que no la pregunté.

- Si llamamos a Konan a lo mejor ella nos lo dice - sugirió Kankuro.

- No se, Pain debe estar mal de verdad porque Sakura dice que a Konan han tenido que ingresarla porque le había dado un ataque de histeria, eso no puede ser buena señal.

- Es que no me puedo creer lo que ha pasado - continuaba Gaara en voz baja.

- ¿Y que era lo que dijiste ayer que querías contarnos, Gaara? - cambió de tema Temari.

- No creo que sea apropiado en estos momentos.

- ¿Por qué? - intervino Kankuro - ¿Es algo malo? Espero que no sea que has dejado embarazada a Hinata o a cualquier otra.

- No, no es eso - resopló, que mas daba, cualquier momento parecía poco indicado - Se trata de la caja que me dejó el tío Yashamaru.

- ¿La que tenía cosas de mamá? - preguntó Temari - ¿Es que había algo más de lo que nos enseñaste?

- Así es... había una carta del tío explicándome muchas cosas.

- Eso ya lo dijiste - añadió Kankuro.

- Pero no todo lo que decía, además también. Había un cuaderno de mamá que escribió cuando estaba embarazada de mi.

- ¿Y por qué nos lo has ocultado? - interrogó Temari sentándose en una de las sillas sin dejar de mirar intrigada a Gaara.

- Es que... antes quería asegurarme de una cosa, de unas sospechas que tenía papá.

- ¿Qué sospechas? - preguntó ahora algo brusco Kankuro - Lo mismo sospechaba que no eras su hijo.

- Pues... si.

- ¿Y tu has podido dudar de mamá?

- No, yo no dudo de mamá pero tenía que hablar con la abuela Chiyo antes.

Gaara respiró profundamente, se sentó y comenzó a contarles a sus hermanos todo lo que sabía, les habló de la depresión de su madre, de su viaje y como conoció a ese chico del que se hizo amiga y que se enamoró de ella, el mismo que le regaló el colgante que ahora él llevaba. Les habló de los celos de su padre, del nuevo embarazo de su madre y de las sospechas que comenzaron a torturar a su progenitor hasta el punto de desesperar a su madre. Incluso fue a buscar el cuaderno y se lo enseñó; cuaderno que Temari comenzó a ojear mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos porque aquella era la letra de su madre, eran los pensamientos de su madre, a la que ella añoraba tanto y tantas veces imaginó abrazándola, incluso Gaara pudo observar como Kankuro intentaba disimular su emoción y como su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente.

- Quería asegurarme antes de que soy vuestro hermano antes de deciros nada.

- ¡No digas tonterías! - se quejó sollozando Temari - Tu eres nuestro hermano, tenemos la misma madre.

- ¿Cómo dices que se llama ese tipo? - interrogó Kankuro.

- Nagato Uzumaki, por lo visto es pariente de Naruto, pero aún no se nada, tengo que hablar con él.

- ¿Hizo feliz a mamá?

- La abuela Chiyo dijo que si.

- Esto no cambia nada - pareció gruñir Kankuro - Hace mucho que dejé de ver a el tío que vivía con nosotros como nuestro padre.

- Pero es importante Kankuro, si no soy su hijo...

- Mamá sabía lo que iba a pasar - comentó secándose las lágrimas Temari - Sabía que papá no iba a aceptarte, fueses su hijo o no, siempre tendría esa sospecha, creo que por eso te dejó la mayoría de la herencia a ti. La mayoría de lo que tenemos pertenecía a mamá, como la casa y la mayoría de las acciones de la empresa, así que, si no eres hijo de nuestro padre, cosa que a nosotros nos da igual, y el resto de la familia acude como buitres a quitarte tu parte de la herencia, no te va a suponer una gran pérdida.

- Pero a lo mejor no quieren que forme parte de la empresa.

- Heredaste las acciones de mamá, así que son tuyas - gruñó Kankuro - Además ¿quien lo va a decir? Ese hombre se pasó toda tu vida atormentándote, por su culpa terminaste en un hospital psiquiátrico, no lo olvides ¿Acaso no mereces una compensación?

Temari se levantó y se acercó a su hermano.

- Ven, levántate que quiero decirte una cosa.

Gaara se levantó algo confuso y Temari de pronto se abrazó a él.

- Tu eres mi hermano, mi hermano pequeño ¿De veras pensaste que por algo así íbamos a dejar de quererte?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Ya está el capítulo, ya he dicho que era de transición pero importante al fin y al cabo. No se cuando podré actualizar el siguiente, depende de cuando reparen mi ordenador o consiga alguno "prestado"._

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por los comentarios, me es difícil contestarlos pero lo intentaré, en cuanto pueda contestaré a todos y cada uno de ellos. Gracias._

_Nos vemos en el siguiente ¡Matta ne!_


	164. Cara y cruz

_Muchas gracias por la paciencia. Ya sabéis que tengo el ordenador roto y que me es bastante difícil escribir y hasta ayer no conseguí que me "prestaran" un ordenador, así que siento mucho la tardanza._

_Pero ya está aquí el capítulo. Os vais a encontrar con que en este capítulo he avanzado el tiempo y ha trascurrido un mes desde el fallecimiento de Pain, esto tiene su razones, la mas importante era no meter la historia en un ciclo de capítulos tristes y deprimentes, así que he preferido saltarme el funeral y las reacciones de todos para llegar a un momento algo mas estabilizado. Aun así, el capítulo comienza explicando como se siente Konan, cosa que va a ser muy importante. Os aconsejo que leáis la escena de Jisei con su madre y su hermano porque en ella se va a explicar cosas de Itachi y como va. Para finalizar veremos a Shikato y sus reflexiones sobre Temari y una escena que contrasta con la tristeza del principio, una ecografía._

_Espero que os guste._

_Capítulo dedicado a __**todo el mundo**__ que con tanta paciencia ha estado esperando._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Cara y cruz**

Nunca estamos preparados para afrontar la muerte de alguien cercano a nosotros, menos aún de un ser querido, por más que creamos estarlo, por más que sepamos que es ley de vida, incluso cuando se trata de una anciano, siempre termina afectándonos.

Es curioso darnos cuenta de que, a pesar de no estar preparados, si la persona en morir es mayor podemos consolarnos a nosotros mismos diciendo que ha tenido una vida larga para vivir y si esa persona estaba enferma aún nos consolamos más pensando que ya dejó de sufrir... el ser humano siempre busca una excusa para superar el duelo. Luego está la situación de quien se resigna pensando que "era la voluntad de su dios" o que "así tenía que ser" y otra multitud de "razones".

Aunque cuando se trata de la muerte de una persona joven las explicaciones que nos damos, el consuelo, parece no ser de tanta ayuda. Algo de nosotros ha estipulado que la vida debe ser nacer, crecer, madurar, envejecer y morir, como una cadena, los padres nunca deberían sobrevivir a sus hijos, nunca, eso debe ser lo normal, lo que a todo el mundo le suceda y cuando la muerte llega antes de lo previsto nos queda la sensación de que se ha roto la cadena, se ha perdido un eslabón que ya nunca se va a recuperar.

Pero a parte de la dolorosa e impactante pérdida de una persona joven y llena de energía, el accidente había tenido más consecuencias dolorosas. Para empezar Sasuke no veía y nadie sabía la causa de este hecho, podía ser por el golpe, que hubiese sufrido algún daño que no conseguían descubrir o que fuese algo psicológico, sea como fuera el hecho era que Sasuke no veía y por lo tanto no había vuelto al instituto. Mas grave era el asunto de su hermano, Itachi, que no había recobrado la consciencia desde el accidente, también tuvo que sufrir una importante y delicada operación en la que le extrajeron el bazo, pero eso era lo de menos, porque Itachi estaba en coma y Sasuke había descubierto que, a pesar de las diferencias entre su padre y su hermano, Fugaku aún quería, que siempre le había querido y que sería capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de recuperarle.

Cada persona supera los dramas a su manera. Algunos lloran y se lamentan, personas que nunca ha llorado de repente encuentran en las lágrimas un desahogo a su frustración, otros se refugian en el trabajo, y otros, simplemente, no saben aceptarlo. De lo que no hay duda es que las pérdidas y momentos dolorosos nos marcan, dependiendo de lo cercanos que sean para nosotros pueden hacernos desde pequeños arañazos hasta heridas profundas, dolorosas y que solo el paso del tiempo logra cerrar.

El tiempo... de nuevo el tiempo jugando a nuestro favor... o en contra.

A veces el tiempo pasa demasiado despacio, tenemos prisa por avanzar y los días, las semanas, los meses, se nos hacen interminables.

Y a veces, cuando nos queremos dar cuenta, el tiempo ha pasado demasiado deprisa... esa era la sensación que todos tenían, que el tiempo se había acelerado porque de pronto había pasado un mes desde aquel accidente y como siempre, la vida había continuado para todos, excepto quizás para Konan.

Konan se había mantenido fuerte durante el funeral de Yahiko, todo el mundo comentaba lo "entera" que se mostraba, relajada y serena, aunque aquello solo era una fachada provocada por el aturdimiento que sentía ante un hecho que parecía irreal y las pastillas que el personal sanitario le obligaba a tomar "por su propio bien". La realidad era bien distinta y en el momento en el que pisó la habitación de Pain en la residencia, Konan se derrumbó.

Todo se le vino encima, toda la realidad con su fría crueldad.

Sus padres quisieron llevársela a su ciudad para que pasara una temporada allí, o al menos unas semanas pero ella se negó, sabía que si se marchaba ahora lo mas seguro es que no regresase nunca y que lo mejor era enfrentarse a todo lo antes posible. Aun así, sus padres la convencieron para pasar unos días con ellos en el hotel donde se hospedaban. Esos días fueron aprovechados por Sasori que, en compañía de Sakura, tuvo la dolorosa misión de ir a la habitación de Pain y ayudar a su familia a recoger sus cosas. Fue doloroso pero Sasori se ofreció a ayudar porque él sabía que los duelos hay que pasarlos cuanto antes y porque estaba convencido de que era lo que Pain hubiese querido. Su amigo había sido muy valiente a la hora de morir y no iba él ahora a comportarse como un cobarde, además tenía muy presente las palabras que Pain le dijo a él y a Deidara, "la vida hay que aprender a vivirla"... Pain y Konan le habían apoyado cuando quiso desengancharse de las drogas, sobretodo Konan y ahora le tocaba a él ayudarla a ella a superar ese amargo momento.

Quizás otro duro momento fue el regreso a las clases. Todo el mundo la miraba, o al menos Konan tenía la sensación de que así era. Sus compañeros trataban de actuar de la forma más natural posible, era lo que los psicólogos les habían recomendado, pero aun así se notaba que no era lo mismo. Aunque se esforzaban por tratarla como siempre era inevitable que sin darse cuenta tuvieran ciertos detalles con ella como ser delicados al hablar y tener cuidado con lo que mencionaban.

Hubo un momento, al principio, en el que Konan estuvo a punto de estallar y gritar que dejaran de comportarse así, que no necesitaba la compasión, ni la pena de nadie pero le faltó valor, en realidad empezaba a sentir que todo le daba igual y en ese momento sintió como si algo o alguien cogía su mano, sintió calor y tuvo la sensación de que era Pain que le cogía la mano en señal de que hacía bien en no ponerse a gritar como loca, porque no importaba si los demás lo hacían por ayudarla o por ayudarse a si mismos y sentirse "buenos", ella sabía que no estaba sola, Yahiko siempre estaría a su lado.

...

Jisei volvió a despertarse muy temprano y de la misma forma en la que llevaba despertándose desde hacía dos o tres semanas, ya había perdido la cuenta de los días que tenía el mismo despertar, llorosa y temblando, sintiendo un especie de escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo.

Se sentó en la cama, se estremeció y pasó sus manos por los brazos repetidamente mientras guiaba su vista hacia su mesilla para ver en el despertador de grandes números que brillaban en la penumbra la hora que marcaba, hacía frio, se notaba que casi era Diciembre y el invierno ya estaba encima.

Ya no merecía la pena intentar dormirse de nuevo, total, sabía que no lo iba a conseguir, ahora su cabeza se quedaría dando vueltas sobre lo mismo de siempre y no se dormiría así que lo mejor sería levantarse. Mientras se arreglaba comenzó a pensar en el sueño que había tenido... cada vez lo tenía con más frecuencia, no era exactamente siempre el mismo sueño, no sucedían las cosas siempre igual, todo variaba pero en general era el mismo sueño.

Tenía que hacer algo, estaba claro que tenía que hacer algo o no se libraría de esos sueños. Esta situación empezaba a recordarle a las protagonista de esa serie de televisión que puede ver a los muertos o a esa otra que se le aparecen en sueños... salvo que ella sabía que ni veía a los espíritus de los fallecidos ni despierta, ni dormida, que aquello eran simplemente sueños, sueños creados por su propia conciencia, por ella misma, para decirse que tenía que hablar con Konan... no había duda.

Sabía que ella no podía ver a los muertos, los muertos no acudían a ella a pedirle ayuda, una cosa era ver las auras, la energía de las personas y otra ver espíritus y ella ver espíritus no veía, pero si era una persona muy empática con los sentimientos de los demás y además muy observadora, siempre se daba cuenta de detalles que para otras personas pasan desapercibidos, pequeños detalles que suelen parecer no tener importancia pero que revelan muchas cosas y puede que los demás solo vieran de Konan lo que esta quería mostrar, su pena y su dolor y como parecía intentar seguir con su vida pero ella veía mucho más, veía como en realidad Konan no quería seguir con su vida, solo se había resignado a tener que vivirla, como si fuese un requisito que tenía que cumplir y que cuando lo hiciese podría reunirse de nuevo con Pain.

Ese sueño que empezaba a afectarle ya demasiado comenzó a los pocos días de la muerte de Pain, cuando Konan regresó al instituto. Esa noche tuvo un sueño de esos normales y corrientes que no sabes muy bien a que han venido y del que terminas olvidándote, estaba en cualquier sitio, con gente, seguramente sus amigos, cuando al girarse se encontró con Pain mirándola fijamente y como no se esperaba esa imagen, obviamente se sorprendió y dio un pequeño gritito de exclamación, no de miedo, no, porque en el sueño no se planteaba si estaba muerto o no, simplemente era Pain que aparecía allí de repente, mirándola con ojos de tristeza.

Y se despertó.

Tardó unos cuantos días más en volver a soñar con Pain, en esta ocasión era al abrir una puerta, ahí estaba él, de nuevo sin esperarlo, con sus ojos tristes y ella volvía a sorprenderse por encontrarlo. En esa ocasión Pain habló, fue solo una palabra: "ayúdala".

Y volvió a despertarse.

Comenzó a tener esos sueños cada vez con más frecuencia y a veces Pain permanecía un poco más allí o quizás era más correcto decir que ella tardaba más en despertarse. Hace unos días Pain logró decirle algo más, bueno, soñó que Pain le decía algo más...

_"Tienes que ayudarla, por favor, dile que siga con si vida, me ha atado a ella y ninguno podemos avanzar, no puedo irme y necesito hacerlo, dile... dile que estoy sufriendo mucho, que suelte la cadena con la que me sujeta y que intente vivir, tiene que vivir"_

Solo de recordarlo a Jisei le volvían a dar escalofríos.

Cuando terminó de arreglarse y fue hasta la cocina se encontró que su madre ya había preparado el desayuno y estaba sirviéndolo en la mesa.

- Hola cariño, pasa, he oído la ducha y me he levantado, no me habías dicho que hoy tenías que madrugar.

- Hola mamá. No, es que me desperté y decidí levantarme ¿Te he despertado?

- No, ya estaba despierta. Tu padre no encontraba las llaves y me tuve que levantar a ayudarle. Venga, siéntate.

- Que bien, iba a preparar yo el desayuno pero esto es mejor.

- ¿Es que estás preocupada por algo? - preguntó Rika sentándose al lado de su hija - ¿Por eso no puedes dormir?

- No, si sí he dormido, es solo que tuve un sueño raro y me desperté y viendo la hora que era decidí levantarme, solo eso.

- ¿Es por Iruka?

- No, no mamá, te aseguro que no es por Iruka.

- Jisei, soy tu madre, no hace falta que me mientas para no preocuparme, de todas formas me voy a preocupar.

- No te miento, te aseguro que no es por Iruka.

- No hace falta que te hagas la fuerte conmigo, puedes contarme lo que te pasa y llorar si te apetece.

- Que no mamá, que no es por eso. Es cierto que lo de Iruka me tiene preocupada pero...

- Cariño, es normal que a tu edad te parezca que es una separación cruel y que pienses que es demasiado tiempo.

- Claro que pienso que es cruel, yo querría tener a Iruka a mi lado y claro que pienso que es demasiado tiempo pero sé que es lo que tiene que ser, lo mejor para él y para mi.

- Piensa que prácticamente estáis comprometidos, para nosotros es ya parte de la familia. El otro día hablé de él como "mi yerno".

- ¿Qué hiciste? - preguntó asombrada.

- Fue una pequeña broma con tu tía.

- Mamá te pido por favor que no empecéis las tías y tú con eso del "yerno". Iruka y yo estamos conociéndonos, nadie ha hablado de comprometernos y menos aún de casarnos.

- Ya lo se, ya lo se, pero de todas formas Iruka si es como de la familia y tu tienes que pensar que, aunque él quiera quedarse aquí y no aceptar ese puesto, es importante que lo haga, porque si no, al principio estará muy contento, seguro pero ¿y si sale mal lo vuestro? ¿Lo has pensado? se sentirá muy desgraciado por haber renunciado a su sueño... aunque claro, a ti lo mismo en esos momentos te da igual.

- Y si lo nuestro sale bien también llegará un momento en el que se arrepentirá... eso ya lo se mamá, ya lo se y ya te digo que aunque no me gusta que se vaya y que le echaré mucho de menos pues sé que es lo mejor, yo también al principio estaré muy contenta si se queda pero luego me dará por pensar que por mi culpa no trabaja en lo que más le gusta y todo eso.

- Por suerte eres un chica muy madura para tu edad - sonrió.

- Así me has educado.

- Tú eres una chica muy especial ¿lo sabías? - dijo acariciando un mechón de pelo de su hija.

- Mama, soy tu hija, para ti soy la más especial del mundo, pero creo que eso no sirve.

- ¿Qué cotilleáis tanto a estas horas de la mañana? - gruñó entrando en la cocina Kisuke.

- Buenos días, dormilón - contestó la madre - Siéntate, en seguida está tu desayuno.

- Vaya, hoy hasta me hacen el desayuno ¿Ha pasado algo malo?

- Que nos hemos levantado temprano y decidimos hablar de cosas de mujeres.

- Eso es malo, "reunión de pastores, oveja esquilada" ¿a quien le ha tocado? seguro que a Iruka, como si lo viera.

- ¿Has hablado con él últimamente? - se interesó Jisei.

- Todos los días, pero si te refieres a lo de su traslado pues dice que no se va a ir.

- ¡Ya está! - Jisei dio un golpe en el mesa - ¡Mira que es cabezota!

- Tienes que comprenderle, ha estado muchos años solo, no se ha sentido parte de ninguna familia con las que ha estado, creo que no quiere volver a sentir que no tiene a nadie - afirmó Kisuke - ¿Tu sabías que de jovencillo fue todo un gamberrete?

- ¿Iruka? - preguntó extrañada Rika.

- Si, si, todo un delincuente juvenil... bueno, no tanto... Humh, antes de que se me olvide, ayer vi a Ayesa y me dio recuerdos para ti, me dijo que a ver si un día de estos podéis quedar, que tiene muchas cosas que contarte y muchas ganas de hablar contigo y que la mandes un mensaje o algo cuando sepas lo que trae Akane, que no quiere ser la última en enterarse.

- Es cierto - añadió Rika - Hoy Akane iba a hacerse una ecografía ¿no?

- Si, es una ecografía que por lo visto se hace a las 16 semanas o algo así y que dicen que es increíble.

- ¿Y podrá saberse ya el sexo de los bebés? Bueno, a lo mejor si son niños si, los niños se ven antes que las niñas.

- Es que es una ecografía en 3D o algo así que hay ahora, por lo visto se pueden detectar malformaciones y de todo.

- ¿En 3D? ¡Ahora todo es en 3D! - rió Kisuke.

- No te rías, que es cierto, se ven a color y todo.

- Vaya, cuanto avance - exclamó Rika - Cuando yo estaba embarazada de Kisuke nos decían que no nos fiáramos mucho pero ahora fíjate ¿Y Akane que quiere tener?

- Le da un poco lo mismo. Creo que quiere que al menos uno sea una niña porque parece que a Shikamaru le hace ilusión, él dice que no, que es por Akane, que como nunca ha tenido hermanas, solo hermanos a los que cuidar, seguro que le gustaría tener una niña.

- Todo el mundo piensa que a las mujeres nos gustan mas las niñas y eso es una tontería, en realidad los niños son mas buenos y nobles que las niñas, y mas cariñosos con las madres, como Kisuke, que era un niño encantador, tan enmadrado, ay, como me acuerdo de mi chiquitín precioso...

- Y mira en la "cosa" en la que se ha transformado tu chiquitín – rió ahora Jisei.

- Pura envida que me tienes porque tú eras una cosa escuchimizada y fea.

- ¡Eh! - protestó la madre - Mi niña era una niña bien bonita.

- Como se nota que eres nuestra madre y no eres muy objetiva.

- ¿Y que te contó Ayesa? ¿Dónde la viste?

- En el hospital. Primero me encontré con Shisui que iba a visitarle y decidí acompañarle, a fin de cuentas fuimos amigos de pequeños, no mucho porque ellos eran los Uchiha e Itachi el genio superdotado y yo una miedecilla pero jugábamos al beisbol y eso.

- ¿Cómo está Itachi? - se interesó Jisei - Como Sasuke no ha vuelto al instituto no sabemos mucho de él, solo que sigue en coma.

- Pues si, sigue en coma, pero ha mejorado mucho, eso dicen, ya abre los ojos y todo.

- ¿Pero no habéis dicho que está en coma? - insistió la madre.

- Pero por lo visto hay un tipo de coma en el que abren los ojos, incluso sigue imágenes con los ojos y eso es muy bueno porque así le pueden estimular.

- Que cosas - añadió Rika - No sabía yo eso, pensaba que el coma era estar como dormido.

- Hay muchos tipos de coma, el que suelen poner en las películas es el coma profundo - explicó Kisuke - y de ese coma uno no se despierta así como tal cosa, pero Itachi, después de su operación estaba en coma de nivel... ah, no recuerdo que nivel dijeron, pero por lo visto reaccionaba al dolor y a los sonidos y creo que le está tratando un médico neurocerebral o algo así, ya sabéis, los que tienen dinero siempre lo tienen más fácil.

- Y entonces ¿Es que el coma se puede tratar? - volvió a interesarse Rika.

- Por lo visto, bueno, creo que depende del grado que se tenga, como sea, resulta que Itachi progresa por lo que se ve. Ayesa le ha llenado la habitación de fotos de sus amigos y su familia y cosas agradables, dice que para que cuando se despierte sea lo primero que vea y le ayude a recordar, a veces se despiertan con amnesia y también le ponen su música favorita y le cuentan lo que hacen, pero sin pasarse, por lo visto no hay que agotarle.

- Que cosas - murmuró Rika - ¿Y Ayesa está allí?

- Si, va todos los días y ayuda mucho, por suerte para la madre de Itachi, ella si que está mal, la vi demacrada, no os imagináis lo que ha perdido, ha adelgazado un montón.

- Normal, tiene un hijo en coma y otro que no recupera la vista - comentó Jisei.

- Pobrecilla, seguro que está pasándolo fatal.

- Pero tiene a Ayesa que la ayuda mucho - añadió Kisuke - Por lo que vi se llevan bastante bien, me dio pena verla porque yo la recuerdo como una mujer muy bonita y amable.

- ¿Entonces es que Ayesa se ha prometido al final con Itachi? - preguntó Rika.

- No que yo sepa, creo que el candidato era Sasuke - respondió Jisei - Tengo que llamarla y enterarme bien de lo que pasa.

- Me pregunto si se despertará Itachi alguna vez - reflexionó Rika - Debe ser horrible ver a tu hijo en ese estado.

...

Shikato terminaba de desayunar mientras releía una carta con detenimiento. Estaba escrita con pulcritud, a mano, en papel de color crema, al igual que el sobre.

- Buenos días - le distrajo la voz medio dormida de Shikamaru - ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?

- Supongo que darle una respuesta - suspiró mientras la doblaba y guardaba de nuevo en el sobre - No parece muy educado ignorarla. Miaka fue mi novia, fuimos novios durante años e incluso teníamos planeado como iba a ser nuestra casa, creo que si dice que quiere que hablemos pues debo acudir a hablar con ella. Quizás quiera darme una explicación.

- ¿Lo ves? ¿Lo ves? - escucharon a Akane que entraba por la puerta - No teníamos que haberle dado la carta, la teníamos que haber quemado, como te dije.

- Akane... - replicó con paciencia Shikamaru.

- Es cierto - continuaba mientras buscaba el bote de café en uno de los armarios - Si no se la hubiésemos dado ahora Shikato no tendría problemas.

- No tengo problemas prima, simplemente me da pereza llamarla para quedar algún día.

- ¿Y que vas a hacer con Temari? ¿Eh? ¿Le vas a decir que tienes una cita con tu ex, con tu primer amor?

- No digas tonterías, por supuesto que no.

- ¿Ves? Ya va a empezar a mentir a Temari ¿Lo ves, Shikamaru? Todos los hombres sois iguales.

- Tranquilízate polvorilla - intervino Shikato - Lo que le diré a Temari es que me acompañe, que venga conmigo a ver a Miaka.

- ¿Vas a llevar a Temari a una cita con tu ex? Chico, tu si que eres valiente.

- No veo porqué no voy a ir acompañado de la chica con la que ahora mismo estoy saliendo. Mi idea no es volver a salir con Miaka, ni enrollarme con ella, aunque mira, parece que ahora está dispuesta. Se trata de quedar con una antigua amiga, no veo porqué no puede venir Temari conmigo, si quedase con un amigo, con un antiguo compañero de instituto, le diría que viniese, no veo la diferencia.

- ¿Y crees que a Temari eso le va a parecer bien?

- Si, creo que si.

- Lo mismo le molesta - opinó Shikamaru - Mira que las mujeres son muy problemáticas y rebuscadas, lo mismo no entiende las cosas como tu.

- Pues yo creo que lo entenderá.

- Lo que tu digas, yo voy a terminar de arreglarme.

Shikato se quedó absorto mirando el sobre y Akane se sentó para desayunar, la verdad es que tenía mucha hambre, demasiada así que no dijo nada, se limitó a ponerse a comer mientras daba golpecitos con el pie en el suelo. Shikato levantó un momento la vista para mirarla y sonrió, si que estaba nerviosa esa mañana.

- Lo siento - dijo Akane parando de dar golpecitos al darse cuenta de que la miraba.

- ¿Nerviosa?

- No, para nada.

- Ya.

- Es solo una ecografía, no es para tanto... ¡Siiiiii! ¡Estoy muy nerviosa! ¡Estoy histérica!

- ¿Por saber el sexo de tus niños?

- No, no por eso, es que tengo miedo de que, no se, sea solo uno con cuatro piernas y dos cabezas o siameses pegados.

- ¿Pero no te han hecho ya otras ecografías? ¿No han visto ya que son dos y separados?

- Si pero yo que se ¿Y si no se veían bien? ¿Y si uno no es uno si no un enorme tumor con forma humanoide?

- ¿Un tumor con forma humanoide?

- ¿Y si uno no tiene cerebro? Yo conocí a una señora que le hicieron una ecografía y el feto no estaba formando el cerebro.

- ¿Pero que cosas piensas? Ya que te pones, una vez vi una película en la que una mujer se quedaba embarazada de gemelos alienígenos.

- ¿Alienígenas?

- Si ¿No dices que no sabes como te quedaste embarazada? A lo mejor fue eso... ¿o eran hijos del demonio? La verdad no me acuerdo muy bien.

Akane miró asustada a Shikato y este le guiñó un ojo sonriendo.

- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

- Pues claro que te estoy tomando el pelo. No te preocupes, ya verás que todo va a estar bien.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡Au! - exclamó mientras se llevaba la mano al vientre.

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- ¡Ah! No, es solo que uno de ellos tiene la costumbre de patearme cada vez que como.

- Será por el café, tomas demasiado café, eso no puede ser bueno, seguro que le alteras.

Akane se levantó mientras volvía a llevarse la mano a la tripa.

- Y como se mueve, yo me quejaba de que no se movían pero si llego a saber esto no digo nada.

- ¿Cómo sabes que solo es uno el que se mueve?

- Porque el otro se pasa el día durmiendo, es mas nocturno.

- ¿Pero como lo sabes?

- Bueno, es eso o están haciendo un combate de boxeo dentro de mí.

- Supongo que será instinto de madre. Bueno, yo me marcho ya, que tengas suerte en la ecografía y esta noche celebraremos que están bien, los dos.

- Gracias. A mi me da igual lo que sean ¿Lo he dicho ya?

- Solo unas 400 veces.

- Lo único que quiero es que estén bien.

- ¿Sabes que empiezas a parecer una madre de verdad? - cogió el sobre de la mesa - Venga, hasta la noche ¡Shikamaru, me marcho!

Shikato salió a la calle y se dirigió hacia la estación de tren. Podía ir en su coche a la universidad pero luego aparcar allí era bastante complicado, le resultaba más cómodo ir en el tren, además a esas horas no iban demasiadas personas y podía sentarse y aprovechar para repasar algún tema.

Hoy no tenía ganas de ponerse a estudiar. Volvía a pensar en esa carta, parecía que le había afectado más de lo que decía, aunque no era así, en realidad la carta le hacía recordar a Temari.

Después del funeral por el compañero de Temari, esta, que quizás estaba demasiado sensible o afectada o eso pensó Shikato, necesitó desahogarse. Tenía demasiado dentro de ella y de pronto Shikato se vio escuchando demasiadas cosas, secretos guardados dentro de ella y que nunca se atrevía a contar, secretos que la dañaban y que de tanto guardarlos terminaron por crear un vacío.

Temari le habló a Shikato de su padre, de su madre, de lo que Gaara acababa de descubrir, de la muerte de su madre, de la esquizofrenia de su padre, del trastorno de personalidad insocial que sufrió Gaara y de como ella quería ejercer de madre y cuidar a sus hermanos.

Pero no solo eso, también le habló de su relación con Itachi, de como se sentía atraída por él de esa forma enfermiza, de esa extraña relación y también de Neji, como se refugió en él... todo... Temari tenía necesidad de hablar, hablar y contarlo todo.

Shikato la escuchó, la abrazó y comprendió que Temari no era esa chica dura, peleona, independiente y segura de si misma, no, Temari era más que eso, seguramente era la mujer más fuerte y con más agallas que había conocido en su vida.

Se acababa de dar cuenta de que se había enamorado de ella y de alguna forma quería demostrarle que él también confiaba en ella y que le acompañara a ver a Miaka le parecía que era una forma de decir "si tu estas a mi lado puedo decir adiós al pasado, ahora solo importa el presente" ¿Lo entenderá Temari?

...

- ¿Nerviosa? - preguntaba una señora de unos 50 años, bajita y regordeta con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

- Un poco - contestaba Akane tumbada en la camilla mientras sentía la fría gelatina en el vientre.

- ¿Y tu? - preguntó ahora a Shikamaru que, de pie a un lado de la camilla, sujetaba una mano de Akane - Ya sabéis que esto es una ecografía en 4D ¿Sabéis lo que es una ecografía en 4D? Pues es como una ecografía en 3D pero con movimiento. Las ecografías normales son en 2D, ya te han hecho varias, luego están las de 3D en las que se ve la profundidad y si a eso le añadimos el movimiento pues tenemos la que te vamos a hacer ahora. Ya veréis, este será el primer video de vuestros niños.

La mujer dio a un botón y enseguida el sonido que Akane y Shikamaru identificaban ya como el corazón de los bebés comenzó a sonar.

- Vaya, vaya.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó nerviosa Akane.

- Nada, tranquila, todo está bien. Uno de ellos está dormido y el otro sin embargo no para de moverse. Mira - se dirigió a Shikamaru - ¿Los ves?

- ¿Eso son mis niños?

- Si mira, aquí están sus dos cabecitas y todo lo demás... dos bracitos y dos piernas cada uno. Ahora te dejo verlos a ti, querida, no te impacientes.

- No, si yo lo que quiero saber es si están bien, si no les pasa nada raro.

- Pues no parece que les pase nada raro. Voy a medirlos y a medirles la cabeza y el fémur.

Después de unos minutos que a Akane se le hicieron eternos escuchando números y palabras como "saco amniótico" y cosas así y viendo a Shikamaru sin apartar la vista de la pantalla, por fin la doctora, o enfermera, o encargada de hacer ecografías o lo que fuera, hizo la pregunta que Akane sabía que iba a decir.

- Se ven muy sanos ¿Queréis saber el sexo?

Shikamaru y Akane se miraron.

- Si - respondió Akane - Bueno me da igual pero... estaría bien saberlo.

- Pues mira - le dijo a Shikamaru - Este de aquí, el que no para de moverse... vamos a ver si se está un poco quietecito...

- Es que ese es igual que su madre - aclaró Shikamaru.

- Vas a tener un niño muy nervioso.

- Ese es el que me patea todas las mañanas.

- Pues este es un niño... si señor, un niño, no hay duda.

- ¿Seguro? - preguntó incrédulo Shikamaru.

- Te lo aseguro, este es un niño, todo un machote. Vamos a darle al zoom para verlo mejor... ¿Lo ves ahora?

- Vaya...

- Y este otro tan dormidito... parece una niña pero es que tiene una postura que no nos deja ver bien. Vamos a hacer una cosa, por favor - se dirigió ahora a la enfermera que había estado tomando nota de todo lo que decía - Trae un vasito de zumo ¿Te apetece de naranja?

- Si - respondió Akane.

- Vamos a ver si despertamos a este niño y nos enseña lo que tiene. Mientras esperamos incorpórate un poco y los puedes ver.

Akane así lo hizo. Era algo asombroso y alucinante, al menos a ella se lo pareció. Allí se veía unas imágenes de sus bebés, era raro pero mágico a la vez, podía verles los ojitos, la nariz, la boca, las manitas... Akane no pudo por menos de pensar que aquello era un milagro y que casi le parecía imposible que ella tuviese eso en su interior.

La enfermera llegó con un vaso de plástico que ofreció a Akane.

- ¿Estás emocionada? - se interesó la enfermera.

- Están bien ¿Verdad? ¿No están demasiado apretados?

- Tampoco tienen mucho espacio dentro de ti.

- ¿No se harán daño? Es que ese parece que molesta a su hermano.

- No debe molestarle porque duerme muy agustito.

- Será que es como su padre ¡Anda!

Shikamaru se acercó aún más a la pantalla al ver como el que movía continuamente los brazos y los pies parecía de pronto casi dar una voltereta.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? - preguntó asombrado.

- El zumo. Dicen que como son dentro de la madre ya sirve para haceros una idea de como van a ser y este va a ser todo un acróbata. Mirad, mirad como se mueve ahora el otro.

Miraron expectantes, el que había permanecido dormido de pronto llevó una de sus manos cerca de la boca, como si quisiese chuparla o morderla pero era solo un movimiento reflejo que repitió varias veces mientras cambiaba lentamente de posición.

- Se toma las cosas con tranquilidad - comentó Akane - Igualito que su padre.

- Igualita - habló sonriendo la mujer - Esta es una niña.

- ¿Seguro? - repitió de nuevo la pregunta Shikamaru - Yo no veo diferencia.

- Pues mira bien porque a esta niña le falta algo que tiene su hermano.

- Una niña y un niño... mendokusei.

- ¿Qué pasa? - casi gruñó molesta Akane y giró la cabeza para mirarle, a ver si ahora no le parecía bien que uno fuera un niño, que él estaba muy cabezón con que eran niñas y eso que ya le había dicho que uno era un niño... pero al ver a Shikamaru toda el enfado se le pasó. Shikamaru miraba embobado la pantalla y sus ojos parecían brillar demasiado.

- Toma - le dijo la doctora pasándole una gasa - Ay estos padres, como sois de blanditos, luego dicen de las mujeres pero los primeros que lloran son ellos.

- ¿Vas a llorar, Shika?

- Mira lo que hemos hecho, Akane... tu y yo... juntos... es que es... es...

- Siento interrumpir este momento, pero hay mas parejas deseando ver a sus niños. Tomad, aquí tenéis las fotografías y el video podéis pasar a recogerlo a partir de mañana, solo tenéis que dar vuestro nombre en "atención al paciente" y enhorabuena.

Akane se limpió con papel y se vistió. Salieron de la sala como atontados, como si acabaran de vivir algo que parecía irreal.

- ¿Estás contento? ¿Habías preferido dos niños o dos niñas?

- ¿Que dices? Uno de cada, es...

- Di la verdad.

- Mendokusei... cada vez estoy más muerto de miedo pero a la vez me siento orgulloso y realmente no se porqué, es una sensación muy problemática.

- Shikami es un dormilona, como tu.

Shikamaru la sorprendió con un beso.

- Habrá que buscar un nombre para ese niño tan nervioso.

- Tu madre y Maron nos esperan en la cafetería, seguro que están impacientes porque les digamos algo y no olvides mandarle un mensaje a Ino, si no tendrás que aguantar sus gruñidos una semana.

- Mendokusei...

Y sin proponérselo, Konan y Akane se habían convertido en las dos caras de una misma moneda: la vida. Y al igual que la muerte con su cara cruel nos arrebata la felicidad y creemos quedarnos sin presente, la vida se abre paso dando inicio a esperanzas y mostrándonos el inicio del futuro.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Y este ha sido el capítulo, espero que no se os haga hecho largo, ni pesado. A partir de ahora todo comenzará a ir más deprisa y empezarán a tener protagonismo Konan y Deidara._

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer, gracias por los comentarios, prometo que contestaré todos y cada uno de ellos en cuento tenga mi ordenador._

_Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización, que habrá, no se cuando pero habrá, seguro ¡Matta ne!_


	165. Manual para diferenciar las lágrimas

_Por fin está en capítulo. Siento la tardanza pero sigo sin ordenador y todo se me hace muy complicado._

_En este capítulo vamos a saber más de la situación de Itachi, también sabremos algo de Sasuke y sobretodo Jisei comenzará por intentar ganarse la confianza de Konan. Quizás parezca un poco pesado pero es importante saber como están las cosas antes de continuar avanzando con otras historias._

_Gracias a todos por la paciencia de esperar. Espero que os guste._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Manual para diferenciar las lágrimas**

Ayesa, con un pequeño ramo de flores en una de sus manos, entró procurando no hacer ruido en la habitación del hospital donde estaba Itachi. Fugaku Uchiha había dicho que quería que su hijo estuviese lo mejor cuidado posible y se negó a ingresarle en la zona del hospital donde estaban los demás pacientes en coma, ese lugar a Mikoto le parecía horroroso, frio y aunque le aseguraron que allí estaba muy bien cuidado Mikoto casi tuvo un ataque de histeria al verlo, así que Fugaku pagó por una habitación individual e incluso contrató personalmente a una enfermera que era de su completa confianza, una amiga de los Uchiha llamada Rin que pasaba las noches en el hospital cuidando y vigilando a Itachi, porque nunca se sabía en que momento podría despertarse o tener algún cambio en su estado.

Mikoto quería pasar todo el tiempo posible con su hijo pero también deseaba estar con Sasuke, el cual tenía sus propios problemas y hasta el momento Mikoto era incapaz de dividirse en varias personas, por suerte para ella además de Rin, contaba con la ayuda de Ayesa, la cual empezaba a convertirse en un ángel a sus ojos.

Dentro de la habitación, a parte de Itachi, tumbado en su cama aunque con la mitad de la cama inclinada un poco hacia adelante, lo que le daba un aspecto de casi sentado, estaba Mikoto, sentada en un sillón al lado de la cama de Itachi y se había quedado dormida sujetando la mano de su hijo. No le soltaba, siempre que Ayesa la miraba le tenía cogido.

Ayesa se imaginaba que estaría dormida, por eso entraba procurando no hacer ruido, no era la primera vez que la encontraba así, Mikoto acudía todos los días muy temprano al hospital y como no paraba en todo el día entre hacer con Itachi todos los ejercicios recomendados para estimularle, hablar con médicos, tanto de Itachi como de Sasuke, acudir a sesiones de grupos de afectados para aprender todo lo que pudiese sobre el coma y las secuelas que podría tener en el cerebro de su hijo y muchas mas cosas, la verdad es que Ayesa no se extrañaba que en el ratito en el que había silencio y tranquilidad, terminase durmiéndose.

Se acercó cautelosa a la cama de Itachi, justo por el lado contrario de donde estaba Mikoto y se inclinó hasta besar tenuemente su frente.

- Buenos días, cielo - susurró - ¿Qué tal has dormido? Te traigo flores frescas, hoy la señora Yamanaka me quería dar margaritas pero yo le he pedido que fueran lilas ¿Te acuerdas de las lilas que había cerca del lago?

Mientras hablaba Ayesa cogía un jarrón que había encima de una mesita y quitaba las flores que allí había y que ya se veían algo marchitas.

- Voy a cambiar el agua - continuaba.

Mikoto se despertó, oía a Ayesa andar por la habitación y sabía que era ella así que continuó con los ojos cerrados, estaba cansada, muy cansada, además le encantaba como se comportaba Ayesa con Itachi, con esa naturalidad y alegría como si Itachi no estuviese en coma, como si la persona que ocupaba esa cama estuviese despierta y la atendiese y empezaba a pensar que Ayesa estaba convencida de que Itachi la escuchaba.

Después de poner las flores nuevas en el jarrón, Ayesa hizo lo que todos los días hacía, colocaba una silla al lado de la cama, le cogía la mano y hablaba con él, aunque hubiese quien le dijese que Itachi no le podía escuchar, ella ignoraba ese comentario y hablaba continuamente. Le contaba como estaba el día, si hacía frío o calor, le hablaba de sus amigos, de la familia, le contaba toda clase de cosas, pero lo que más le gustaba a Mikoto era, cuando creía que ella estaba dormida, como ahora mismo, y le hablaba de sus planes, de sitios donde quería ir con él, lugares que visitar, de todas las cosas que iban a hacer, cosas muy simples como pescar, comer una gran copa de fresas con nata, ir al cine a ver una película que le habían dicho que era muy buena… cosas sencillas que a Mikoto le parecían maravillosas.

Cada día Mikoto se decía así misma que ese podía ser un día estupendo y que sucedería lo que tanto deseaba, que Itachi iba a despertarse. Mikoto no perdía la esperanza porque por suerte Itachi no estaba en coma profundo, no, él iba progresando, despacio, pero progresaba, esto significaba que tenía respuesta al dolor y abría los ojos y seguía un objeto frente a él... pero nada más, tampoco era como si estuviese dormido, era otra cosa, como si su cerebro fuera el que estuviese dormido y todo iba tan despacio que a veces, en lugar de ver los pequeños avances, Mikoto se desesperaba.

Al principio el optimismo de Mikoto era firme, llegaba convencida de que iba a despertarse y hablar pero el día pasaba e Itachi seguía igual, dormido pero despierto. Poco a poco sus expectativas empezaron a ser un poco a un plazo mayor "seguro que antes del miércoles despierta" o "en esta semana, seguro que va a ser esta semana, antes de que termine se habrá despertado"... pero así ya habían pasado mas de cuatro semanas... el tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido y los días parecían tener cada vez menos horas.

Sin embargo, cuando observaba a Ayesa siempre llena de optimismo y todo lo que se esforzaba en estimularle contándole recuerdos, poniéndole canciones, leyéndole libros y enseñándole fotos, su propio optimismo y sus esperanzas parecían recargarse.

Abrió los ojos y se incorporó en el sofá.

- Buenos días Ayesa, no te he oído llegar ¿Llevas mucho tiempo?

- No, que va, muy poco. Le estaba contando a Itachi que ayer fui a tomar un café con Shisui, ya no está nada molesto por lo que pasó entre nosotros. Fue una tontería, cosas de críos. Aunque supongo que Itachi ya lo sabe, ya que Shisui y él no dejaron de ser amigos. Shisui me ha dicho que va a ocuparse él de... lo que le había pedido a Itachi que hiciera.

- ¿Qué le habías pedido?

- Nada... que buscase a una persona. Yo le he dicho que no hace falta porque cuando Itachi se recupere lo hará, seguro, pero él ha insistido. Dijo que seguro que a Itachi le gustará que lo haga, porque a Itachi no le gusta retrasarse mucho en sus encargos.

Mikoto se levantó, subió un poco la persiana para que entrase más luz y puso su mano encima del hombro de Ayesa.

- ¿Has dado tus clases hoy? - preguntó.

- Por supuesto, todas mis aburridas clases, incluida la de piano.

- Tu también te levantas muy temprano para que te tiempo a venir aquí. Vienes todos los días y deberías salir un poco más, quiero decir que no hace falta que vengas todos los días, tienes que salir y divertirte.

- ¡No! Me quedaré aquí… con él. Tengo que cuidarle.

- Ayesa... no se como decirte esto...

- Ya sé que no es nada mio, que no es con él con quien estoy comprometida pero... nosotros... nos habíamos vuelto a encontrar y... íbamos a tener otra oportunidad, yo lo presentía... - las palabras parecían agolparse en el garganta de Ayesa y causarle dolor y las lágrimas empezaron a querer escaparse de sus ojos, se levantó y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Mikoto la siguió preocupada.

- ¿Te encuentras mal? Creo que estás agotada, precisamente por eso te decía que necesitas salir y distraerte, no es por ti, tú me caes muy bien y me gusta que estés aquí pero...

- ¿Qué pasa con mi oportunidad? ¿Qué pasa conmigo? Sé que soy egoísta y que solo pienso en mí misma pero yo... me casaré con Izuna, me casaré con quien me digan pero... quiero mi oportunidad, quiero saber lo que es... es igual ¿Qué más da? Soy muy tonta, soy... una egoísta que solo pienso en mí.

Mikoto se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

- No digas eso, yo creo que cuando tú estás Itachi parece más feliz. Ríete de las tonterías de una madre pero yo creo que le gusta que estés aquí.

- Le hemos dejado solo, es mejor que volvamos.

- Si, pero sécate esas lágrimas, no le gustará ver que has llorado.

Menos mal que no estaba allí Fugaku porque seguramente estaría quejándose de las tonterías y ñoñeces de las mujeres.

- Mira Ayesa - dijo acercándose a la cama - Itachi ha abierto los ojos. Seguro que estaba preocupado por ti.

Era cierto que Itachi había entreabierto un poco los ojos, a menudo lo hacía, era una de las cosas que devolvía la esperanza a Mikoto porque, con los ojos abiertos, Itachi era capaz de seguir un objeto con la mirada y eso a ella le parecía un auténtico milagro.

- ¿Me ayudas a asearlo? - dijo mientras intentaba colocarle el pelo - Habría que lavarle y peinarle, prefiero hacerlo yo antes que avisar a una enfermera ¿Me ayudas?

- Pues claro, yo la ayudo señora Uchiha, con mucho gusto.

- Puedes llamarme Mikoto… si te apetece.

Siempre había cavilado sobre como sería la mujer que escogiera Itachi como pareja, nunca había pensado que podía ser precisamente esa chica, de la que le separaron de niños porque era una Senju y que ahora querían que se casase con Sasuke, sin embargo, empezaba a pensar que Ayesa era mejor que lo que podría haber imaginado.

¿Estaría enamorado Itachi de ella? No podía saberlo, pero desde luego Ayesa si estaba enamorada de él ¿Habría estado enamorada desde pequeños? Quizás no, quizás es que Itachi era su primer amor y el primer amor nunca se olvida y al volver a encontrarse... A Mikoto le gustaba creer que así era, le gustaba imaginar que gracias a los cuidados de esa chica, como en un cuento de hadas, su hijo un día se despertaría... si estuviese enamorado de ella ¿No podría llegar ella hasta él? ¿No sería eso suficiente motivación para despertarse?

- ¿Qué tal han ido hoy la sesión? - preguntó Ayesa.

- Ah, muy bien, hoy Itachi estaba muy tranquilo.

- Cada día está mejor, progresa mucho.

- ¿Tu crees?

- Si, estoy segura, cada día yo le encuentro un poco mejor. Hay que tener paciencia, le está costando un poco reiniciar su cerebro porque se dio un golpe muy duro pero él no deja de luchar ¿No ha venido hoy Sasuke a verle?

- Si, si ha venido.

- Eso está bien porque a Itachi le gusta que venga Sasuke.

- ¿Eso también lo notas?

- Si, cuando está Sasuke tiene un gesto como mas relajado, nadie se da cuenta pero yo si me fijo en esas cosas ¿Y dónde ha ido? ¿Tenía revisión médica?

- No, que va, es que hemos tenido visita. Ha venido mi amiga Yoshino con su hijo y su nuera, que me han dicho que es prima tuya.

- ¿Prima mía? Pues solo se me ocurre una, Akane.

- Si, Akane, ella era.

- ¿Akane ha estado aquí?

- Pues si, por lo visto han venido al hospital a hacerla una ecografía y ya que estaban por aquí pues han pasado a visitarnos.

- ¿Akane ha estado aquí y me lo he perdido? ¡Ay que mala suerte! Me hubiera gustado ver a la gordita.

- Es una chica llena de energía. Hubo un tiempo en el que pensé que a Sasuke le gustaba. Os parecéis bastante.

- Demasiado y bueno, ahora tenemos nuestras diferencias pero de pequeñas solíamos cambiarnos y engañar a los mayores.

- ¡Menudo par de bichos!

- Yo soy zurda, ya te habrás dado cuenta, cosa que no tiene ninguna importancia pero mi madre decía que era de mal gusto hacer las cosas con la izquierda así que me llevaba a unas clases donde se suponía que me iban a enseñar a usar la derecha. Era algo aburridísimo pero Akane tenía curiosidad de saber que era lo que hacía en esas clases, así que un día nos cambiamos, yo me quedé jugando y ella fue por mi a la clase- Por supuesto se dieron cuenta enseguida del engaño y nos cayó una buena regañina - Ayesa pareció quedarse abstraída unos instantes - Pobre Akane, ella se llevó un gran castigo... Akane y yo somos demasiado iguales, no solo físicamente si no porque las dos siempre nos hemos sentido de alguna forma prisioneras de nuestra vida... me hubiera gustado verla.

- Estaba muy contenta, por lo visto le han dicho que trae niño y niña.

- ¿Niño y niña? Carai con Akane. A mi me han contado que nuestra abuela tenía una hermana melliza que nació muerta, y por lo visto tengo parientes que son mellizos, dicen que eso de tener mellizos puede ser algo genético... espero no tener yo mellizos, no tengo su paciencia, ni su energía. yo mejor de uno en uno.

- Si que parecía muy dispuesta a lo que fuera. A mi me ha gustado mucho verla porque Sasuke se ha animado, incluso ella ha insistido en que le tocase la tripita y notase las pataditas y fíjate que creo que Sasuke se ha emocionado y todo, es difícil notarlo pero... no se... fíjate, incluso ha querido marcharse con ella al médico.

- ¿Con Akane?

- Si, bueno con Akane y con Yoshino. En realidad ha sido idea de Yoshino, ha dicho que Sasuke necesitaba salir y tiene razón, ella y Kushina; Sasuke tiene que empezar a hacer una vida lo mas normal posible, así que he decidido que a partir de mañana va a ir a esas clases particulares con el hijo de Kushina, bueno, claro, los días que pueda.

- ¿Qué clases particulares?

- Naruto tuvo un percance en el instituto y le sancionaron con tres meses de expulsión. Su padre fue a hablar con el consejo y al final lo redujeron a dos meses y empieza mañana, así, como vienen las vacaciones de invierno al final entre unas cosas y otras solo pierde mes y medio. Kushina ha contratado a una profesora particular para que no esté perdiendo el tiempo y me propuso que Sasuke también acudiera a sus clases. Lo he pensado y creo que es una buena idea y que a Sasuke le vendrá bien.

- ¡Ah, claro! ¡Si me lo comentó mi madre! Me dijo que Mei Terumi iba a dar clases a Naruto, fue mi profesora cuando regresé de Inglaterra, en lugar de ir a un instituto me daba clases ella, es muy dura pero aprendes, vaya que si aprendes.

- Si, si, ese es su nombre ¿Tu crees que le vendrá bien a Sasuke?

- Por supuesto, tiene que empezar a comportarse con naturalidad, si es algo psicológico eso de no ver, como dicen que es, tenéis que dejar de protegerle, tiene que enfrentarse a la vida, es lo que dice Kushina ¿no? que si no lo mismo se convierte en una especie de...

- Parásito autocompasivo.

- Mikoto... - habló de pronto con tono nervioso Ayesa - Mi-Mikoto...

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Es que... mira...

Mikoto dirigió la mirada siguiendo la de Ayesa y se tapó la boca evitando que una exclamación de sorpresa saliese de ella. La mano de Itachi parecía estar sujetando la de Ayesa, casi abarcándola por completo.

- Me... me está cogiendo la mano.

- ¿Te la ha cogido él?

- Si... yo iba a cogérsela, como casi siempre y de pronto he notado... ¿Será un movimiento reflejo?

- No se... voy a avisar para que vengan a verlo.

...

Jisei no dejaba de mirar a Konan, estaban en el descanso entre dos clases y no podía dejar de preguntarse como hacer para acercarse a ella, porque era mucho más complicado de lo que a priori parecía.

Si fuese alguna de sus amigas sería mucho más fácil, de echa ya lo hubiera hecho, incluso si fuese Hinata o Ino, todo sería mas sencillo, ya la conocen desde hacía años y están acostumbradas a sus "excentricidades" ¿pero que le decía a Konan? "Hola, que venía a decirte que sueño con tu novio fallecido y me dice que te diga que le dejes marchar"... eso sonaba a capítulo ya visto en la televisión, lo menos que Konan podría hacerle es llamarla estúpida y advertirle que no se acercase nunca más a ella, cosa que le parecía de lo más razonable.

- ¿Has encendido el móvil? - preguntaba Ryuko a Chouji.

- No, se me ha olvidado - contestaba este mientras lo sacaba de su cartera - Es la falta de costumbre, como nunca lo traigo al instituto pues ni me acordaba.

- Anda, mira a ver si Shikamaru te ha enviado algún mensaje, dijo que lo haría.

- Es cierto.

- ¿Tu no tienes curiosidad, Jisei? ¡Jisei!

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? - dio un pequeño respingo la aludida.

- Chica, hoy están en Babia ¿Algún problema con Iruka?

- ¿Con Iruka? No, no, ningún problema. Creo que voy a cambiarme de sitio.

- ¿Por qué?

Casi al instante de encenderse el móvil de Chouji dio aviso de haber recibido un mensaje.

- ¿Es de Shikamaru? - preguntó nerviosa Ryuko - ¡Ay que me va a dar algo!

- Si, si... es suyo.

- Déjame ver - Ryuko hizo un gesto que Chouji interpretó como que iba a coger el móvil.

- ¡Quita! - replicó alejándolo de las manos de la chica - Primero yo, que por algo voy a ser el padrino.

Chouji miró la pantalla del móvil y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

- ¿Qué? - preguntaron las dos chicas a la vez.

Chouji dio la vuelta al móvil para que pudieran leer por ellas mismas el mensaje que había mandado Shikamaru:

"Uno de cada"

- ¡Ahhhhhhh! - gritaron ambas y se abrazaron sin dejar de dar grititos

- Parece que os hace mucha ilusión - comentó Chouji - Parece que Shikamaru tiene razón y en el fondo a las mujeres os gustan las niñas.

- No es por eso, tonto - replicó Ryuko - Es solo porque nos hace ilusión saberlo, no se muy bien porqué pero nos lo hace.

- Es porque uno de ellos es una niña - continuó Chouji - Ya sabíamos casi seguro que uno era un niño y el saber que el otro es una niña os ha gustado.

- Bueno si - añadió Jisei - Quizás es porque así hay, como dice el mensaje, uno de cada, aunque yo prefería que fuesen dos niñas, ya lo dije.

Ino, que las había visto gritar y abrazarse fue impaciente hasta ellos.

- ¿Ha llamado Shika? - preguntó mirando con ojos ilusionados a Chouji.

- Ha mandado un mensaje.

- ¿Y? ¡Chouji por favor, no me tengas en ascuas!

- ¡Son un niño y una niña! - contestó llena de alegría Ryuko.

Y de nuevo los grititos y los abrazos. Chouji comenzaba a pensar que tenía suerte Shikamaru de no estar allí y ver aquello, seguramente estaría quejándose de lo problemáticas que eran las mujeres.

- ¡A mi me encanta que haya una niña! - exclamaba emocionada Ino - Ay, la voy a enseñar a ser coqueta y presumida, me encantan las niñas presumidas.

- Te recuerdo que va a ser la niña de Akane - comentó Jisei.

- ¿Y qué mas dice Shika? - la ignoró Ino.

- Nada más.

- ¿Nada? ¡Pero mira que es soso este chico!

- Si no dice nada será que todo está bien ¿no? - se preocupó Ryuko.

- Claro, seguro que si - añadió Chouji.

- Porque si algo estuviera mal ¿Nos lo diría? No, no nos lo diría...

- Ryuko, no empieces con tus neuras, se positiva, positiva - recalcó Jisei.

- Si, no seas ave de mal agüero, chica - habló Ino - Voy a decírselo a Hinata, seguro que se va a alegrar muuuuuucho.

Chouji, Jisei y Ryuko vieron marcharse a Ino casi bailando.

- Es buena chica - comentó Chouji - No hagáis caso de esas cosas que dice, ella seguro que ayudará a Shika y a Akane todo lo que pueda.

- Nadie dice que sea mala chica - añadió con paciencia Jisei - Confía un poco en los demás Chouji, no juzgamos a Ino, ya sabemos como es... vale, yo me voy a cambiar de sitio.

- Tampoco es para que te enfades por mi comentario - se quejó Chouji.

- No es por tí, es que tengo una misión. Desearme suerte.

Jisei comenzó a recoger todas sus cosas.

- ¿Y por qué te cambias? - se interesó Ryuko - ¿Te molestamos o algo?

- No, no es por vosotros, es por algo que tengo que hacer - Jisei se levantó y respiró hondo - Luego nos vemos.

Konan se sentaba al lado de una mesa vacía, la mesa que había sido de Pain y que permanecía como si esperase su llegada. Era la mesa de Pain y todos había duda porque él mimo había dibujado una especie de nube roja en una de las esquinas con rotulador permanente y como era de esperar, allí permanecía.

La mesa estaba situada al lado de una de las ventanas y un cálido sol de invierno daba sobre ella, Jisei puso su cartera encima de la silla llamando la atención de Konan que parecía leer uno de los libros que les habían mandado en Literatura y la miró extrañada.

- He descubierto que este es el mejor sitio en toda la clase - comentó como si hablase para ella misma Jisei - si, aquí es donde están las ondas electromagnéticas mas positivas, no hay duda.

Konan no era la única que miraba a Jisei, Stella, Kikyo, Juugo, Dosu y Zaku también la observaban como si estuviese a punto de cometer un sacrilegio o algo por el estilo.

- ¿Te vas a sentar ahí? - preguntó con voz trémula Konan.

- Si. Es el mejor sitio de todo el aula, siento una gran energía positiva emanar de aquí, ya sabes lo rara que soy, me gusta creer en esas cosas ¿Te molesta que me siente a tu lado?

Jisei había pensado mucho en que decir en ese momento, lo mejor, según ella era decir que se iba a sentar junto a Konan, no en el sitio de Pain.

- Si quieres nos cambiamos las mesas - continuó - Veo que tienes aún un fuerte lazo con ella. A veces creamos lazos con objetos que son importantes para nosotros por lo que representan, como tu reloj, veo que para ti es muy importante.

Konan llevó la mano al reloj y lo rozó con delicadeza. Si que era cierto que ese reloj representaba mucho para ella.

- Era de Pain ¿A que si?

- S-si - contestó aturdida - Yo se lo regalé a él y sus padres me lo dieron.

- Entiendo, y ahora es como un tesoro para ti. Bueno ¿Cambiamos las mesas?

- No, no, está bien así, siéntate si te apetece.

- Gracias. Me gusta este sitio. Seguro que tienes una historia muy bonita con ese reloj.

- Bueno, la verdad es que si.

- Y a mi me gustaría escucharla, si es que alguna vez quieres contarla.

Konan volvió a mirarla extrañada, que chica mas rara era aquella, claro que ya sabía que era extraña, todo el mundo decía de ella que era una bruja o algo así.

- Hola Jisei-senpai - habló Juugo que se había acercado a la nueva mesa de Jisei.

- Hola Juugo. Tienes un aura bastante curiosa ¿Te pasa algo?

- No, yo solo quería decirle una cosa a Konan - ahora la chica miró intrigada a Juugo - Es que Jisei es miko en el templo Tsukishiro y sabe escuchar a la gente.

- Intento ser de ayuda, solamente eso - añadió Jisei.

- Si necesitas hablar seguro que Jisei puede escucharte, ella es especial, tiene un don y entiende los sentimientos de los demás.

En ese momento se produjo un extraño e incómodo silencio.

- ¿Eres sacerdotisa de un templo? - preguntó al fin Konan.

- Es lo que me gustaría ser. De momento me conformo con ayudar... ¿Juugo? - Juugo se había marchado de allí y regresado a su asiento - Pues... nada... sé que en ocasiones las personas necesitamos hablar, no me refiero a contar como nos sentimos si no a hablar de cosas sin importancia como recordar la sonrisa de una persona cuando le dimos el primer regalo, contar lo bien que nos lo pasamos aquel día que fuimos a ver la nieve o ese viaje en el que todo nos salió mal... simplemente compartir recuerdos.

Konan sonrió, no estaba muy segura de si entendía lo que Jisei decía o lo que Juugo había intentado hacerla comprender, quizás que debía hablar y no guardar esos recuerdos dentro de ella porque ahí no servían de nada, porque si no los compartía era como algo que se guarda para no perderlo pero todos desconocen.

- Le... le regalé este reloj para su cumpleaños - comenzó a hablar en voz baja, Jisei la miró atentamente - A él le gustaba mucho, en la residencia varios chicos lo tienen y Yahiko decía que alguna vez se compraría uno igual. Cuando llegó su cumpleaños yo no sabía que regalarle pero pensé que un reloj estaría bien, pregunté en una relojería pero era muy caro y yo no tenía suficiente dinero, así que me fui a otra a comprarle otro que había visto, uno parecido y bastante mas barato y cuando llegué resulta que tenían este, que era precisamente el que él quería y me hacían un descuento, así que me puse loca de alegría... estaba deseando dárselo y ver la cara que pondría...

Dos lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de Konan.

- Seguro que a él le encantó - habló Jisei con suavidad - Apuesto a que se le puso una sonrisa de idiota en la cara.

- Si - sonrió Konan al recordarlo - Estaba tan orgulloso de su reloj.

Konan miró a Jisei y volvió a sonreír... era bonito compartir ese recuerdo.

...

Shikamaru subía las escaleras que llevaban hasta su aula mientras miraba su reloj. Llegaba un poco tarde, pero no demasiado, solo unos minutos, ya no había nadie por los pasillos pero esperaba que le dejasen entrar en clase, si no, después de haber dejado a Akane para ir al instituto si se perdía esa clase le iba a molestar bastante. Su esperanza era que, como la clase que le tocaba se trataba de Literatura e iba a ser la última que daba Kurenai pues el ambiente estuviese relajado, además Kurenai nunca había sido de las profesoras más estrictas con el horario.

- ¡Shikamaru! - la voz de Kurenai a su espalda le hizo detenerse, se giró y vio a la profesora subir con dificultad las escaleras - Ay, espérame... vas para clase ¿verdad?

- Si, iba para allá, llego tarde, ya lo se - se rascó perezosamente la cabeza.

- No te preocupes, yo también, estas escaleras son mis enemigas ¿No tenías que acompañar hoy a Akane al médico?

- Si, por eso llego tarde. Hemos ido a hacerle la ecografía esa en 4D.

- ¿Todo bien?

- Si, vamos no han visto nada anormal, todo parece estar bien. Akane ha ido a ver ahora al tocólogo, tenían que darle los resultados de los últimos análisis, por lo visto tiene aún el azúcar muy alto, creo que le van a mandar repetirlos.

- Pobre chica, no hacen nada mas que sacarle sangre, a este paso le van a dejar los brazos como acericos ¿Y os han dicho ya lo que son?

- Si, por lo visto en esas ecografías se ve perfectamente.

- Eso dicen. Asuma y yo no quisimos saberlo, queremos que sea una sorpresa. Bueno ¿Y que son?

- Pues un niño y una niña.

- ¡Oh! ¡Que cosa tan linda! ¿Estáis contentos?

- En realidad a mi me daba igual lo que fueran.

- Pareces un poco deprimido.

- No, para nada, no es eso... ahhhhhh, mendokusei, lo que sucede es que los he visto y de pronto me siento raro, creo que tengo bastante miedo de todo.

- ¿Pero no te ha emocionado verlos? Asuma se emocionó muchísimo, grabó a nuestro bebé con el teléfono y todo, es muy bonito ver como se mueven y se siente algo dentro que es inexplicable.

- Si, si eso es cierto, es una sensación única pero... me siento tan inútil, es que soy un crio y no se si voy a saber ser padre.

- Ah pero eso nos pasa a todos, a mi también, pero no tienes que preocuparte, ya verás que todo saldrá bien ¿Qué ha dicho Akane? ¿Ya ha aceptado su maternidad? Dile que tiene que volver conmigo a las clases de pre-parto, a ella le vienen muy bien, sobretodo porque la preparan psicológicamente ¿Y cómo es que no la has acompañado al médico?

- Mendokusei, yo quería ir pero mi madre ha dicho que tenía que venir al instituto, que cuanto menos clases pierda mejor y que ya ella la acompañaba.

- Ya veo.

Habían llegado a la puerta del aula, Shikamaru la abrió y dejó pasar primero a la profesora. En cuanto esta puso un pie en la sala los alumnos de 3-1 se pusieron en pie y comenzaron a aplaudir.

Kurenai se detuvo confusa mientras Ayame se acercaba a ella con un ramo de flores y un paquete.

- ¿Pero que es esto? - comentó aturdida la profesora.

- Kurenai-sensei - habló Ayame - Eres una profesora estupenda, hemos aprendido mucho de ti, no solo literatura, si no a comprendernos a nosotros mismos, durante esos años has sido como una hermana mayor y ahora te vas y queremos que sepas que nosotros te apreciamos mucho y te vamos a echar de menos.

Kurenai no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar de la emoción. Era su último día de clase en ese curso, había decidido, debido a su avanzado estado de gestación, cogerse ya la baja por maternidad aunque aún le quedasen unas semanas, no quería ponerse de parto en el instituto y además ya se encontraba muy pesada, así que Asuma y ella habían tomado esa decisión, lo que suponía que ya no volvería a trabajar hasta el inicio del curso siguiente y por lo tanto, a esos alumnos, a los de tercero, no les volvería a dar clase nunca mas a no ser que repitiesen curso.

Se había emocionado, claro que se había emocionado. Había estado con esos chicos desde que entraron en primero de secundaria y ahora iban a graduarse, les había visto crecer, ir convirtiéndose en mujeres y hombres, había vivido sus adolescencias desde muy cerca, sobretodo si se tenía en cuenta que además de profesora de Literatura ella era una del equipo de orientación del instituto.

- ¡Mis niños! - dijo emocionada cogiendo las flores - Con la de problemas que me habéis dado.

- ¡Te quejarás de nosotros! - se quejó Sora.

- Este es un regalo para tu niño o niña - le entregó el paquete - Todos hemos colaborado, es para que te acuerdes de nosotros cuando se lo pongas.

- No deberíais haber comprado nada.

- Por favor, acéptalo.

- ¿Y quien va a ser tu sustituto? - preguntó de pronto Omoi.

- ¿Pero quieres callarte un poco? - le gruñó Karui - Como siempre metiendo la pata.

- ¿Qué pasa? Tengo derecho a saber quien va a ser mi profesor, imagínate que es una profesora joven, una de esas que acaban de terminar la carrera y que este es su primer trabajo y se siente perdida y entonces yo le ofrezco apoyo y ella se empieza a sentir enamorada de mi y...

- ¿Quieres callarte de una vez? - gritó Karui mientras los demás reían - ¡Me pones enferma!

- Tranquilo Omoi - habló Kurenai - No es una profesora, es un hombre, es muy buen profesor, se llama Darui y espero que le tratéis con respeto.

- Eso no se duda - comentó Sora - Nosotros somos buena gente.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Pues este ha sido el capítulo. En el siguiente veremos como Sasuke ha cambiado su forma de ver la vida ya que el accidente le ha influido bastante, así que explicaré el porqué de ese cambio y también pasaremos a Gaara y Neji._

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por los comentarios. Agradezco mucho todos los comentarios recibidos y sigo insistiendo en que en cuanto pueda los contestaré, mientas tanto gracias Nonahere, Tsuchi, Mara, Kamiry, Alessa, Lenon, el anónimo que no se quien es pero que se lo agradezco igualmente… a todos, muchas gracias._

_Espero subir el siguiente lo antes posible, hasta entonces que todo os vaya bien ¡Matta ne!_


	166. Descubriendo a Sasuke

¡Por fin! Madre mía, esta vez si que me ha costado conseguir un ordenador para escribir el capítulo, siento muchísimo la tardanza pero sigo sin ordenador, lo cual cada vez es mas problemático.

Quería haber escrito en este capítulo sobre Gaara pero cuando me he dado cuenta ya era muy largo porque había mucho que contar sobre Sasuke. También son importantes ciertas conversaciones porque, aunque lo parezca, no me he olvidado de Misaki, entre otras cosas.

Espero que os guste.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Descubriendo a Sasuke**

Estaba más que claro que aquel día no iban a dar clase de Lengua y Literatura, era el último día de Kurenai, no lo iba a dedicar a dar clases, por supuesto que lo dedicaría a despedirse de sus alumnos, a los que ya no vería hasta el próximo curso o quizás el siguiente, Shikamaru eso no lo tenía muy seguro, Kurenai hablaba de volver el curso siguiente, coincidiendo con la finalización de la baja por maternidad, sin embargo Asuma me había dicho que estaban pensando en dejar que Kurenai se tomase un año más de excedencia para dedicarla al bebé y también a ella misma, incluso Shikamaru había sido testigo de algunos de sus "cambios de opinión" al respecto y era Asuma el que defendía que un niño requería mucha atención los primeros meses de vida, que había que estar pendiente de él y además a él no le gustaba la idea de dejarlo en una guardería o con una niñera siendo tan pequeñito... De pronto Shikamaru se acordó de Akane y de que cuando nacieran sus niños seguramente él estaría preparándose para el ingreso en la Universidad y no podría ayudarla todo lo que querría y eran dos y no podía evitar acordarse de la conversación que tuvo con sus padres cuando todo el tema se destapó, mientras Akane estaba dormida en su habitación y ya se habían marchado sus padres.

_"..._

_La charla no había terminado, Shikamaru lo sabía y estaba dispuesto a aguantar todas las charlas que vinieran, era lo que había, bien conocía a su madre, seguramente tendría momentos de relativa tranquilidad y de pronto, por cualquier detalle, saltaría de nuevo, como en esa ocasión._

_Y no podía quejarse, se imaginaba lo defraudada que se sentiría con él, ella pensaba que su hijo era responsable y mira por donde era un... ¿despistado?... bueno, eso era lo que en esos momentos estaba diciendo._

_- Vas a tener un niño, Shikamaru - le reprochaba con voz severa - El problema es que tu también eres un niño._

_- Vamos Yoshino - intercedía Shikaku - Ya déjalo._

_- No, si la culpa es tuya por ser como eres..._

_- Pues si, la culpa es mía, tienes razón. La culpa es mía por decirle que se ocupase de ella, por aconsejarle que si la quería no la abandonase... Venga, Yoshino, no te pongas así, el chico se está comportando como un hombre._

_- ¿Te has parado a pensar... - miró a su hijo de forma que casi daba miedo - que va a nacer un niño? ¿Y que ese niño, que no tiene culpa de nada, pobrecito, va a necesitar cuidados y educación? Y tú tienes que estudiar, no ya solo por tí, si no por él, esa criatura no merece un padre que no pueda aspirar a darle una vida decente._

_- Si, me doy cuenta - contestó sin atreverse a mirar a su madre a la cara._

_- Entonces - continuó hablando su padre - ¿Estás de acuerdo con nosotros en que ese niño lo que necesita es tener a su lado a un padre y una madre que le proporcionen ayuda y protección? ¿Que necesita una familia?_

_- Si - repitió._

_- ¿Y que necesita vuestra dedicación día y noche?_

_- Si papá, lo se._

_- ¿Qué no es un muñeco con el que jugar a "las casitas"? - interrogó su madre._

_- Si, lo se. Sé que si decidimos tenerlo ese niño necesita cuidados y atención y que seamos responsables._

_..."_

_"Ser responsable"_ Antes decía esas palabras convencido de ellas pero ahora le parecía que era lo más importante. Acababa de ver a sus renacuajos, sus niños, dos niños que, efectivamente, no tenían culpa de nada y él tenía que darles lo mejor, quería ser capaz de dárselo... se dio cuenta de que hasta hace unos meses él mismo era lo mas importante en su vida, no es que no le importaran los demás pero él pesaba en cosas suyas, sus amigos, donde iba a ir el fin de semana, en fin, como cualquier chico de su edad, sin embargo ahora empezaba a darse cuenta de que él estaba quedando en tercer lugar, primero lo mas importante eran sus niños y luego Akane.

Bostezó. Puede que en la clase estuviesen de lo mas entretenidos hablando con Kurenai y preguntándole si estaba nerviosa, si tenía todo preparado para la llegada del bebé, si le iba a dar el pecho o el biberón, si sabía como se iba a llamar y mas preguntas aún y en otro momento a lo mejor él habría aprovechado para echar una cabezadita pero ahora no, ahora lo que pensaba es que debía empezar a ponerse las pilas y aprovechar para pedirle a su compañero, Haku, los apuntes de las clases que se había perdido y pasarlos a su cuaderno.

Haku parecía distraído, tenía el brazo izquierdo doblado, el codo apoyado sobre la mesa y la cara, a su vez, apoyada en la palma de su mano. La mano derecha, por el contrario, sujetaba entre los dedos un lápiz y lo movía de forma lenta y sinuosa continuamente sobre una hoja de su cuaderno, haciendo líneas y curvas aunque el dibujo resultante no era absolutamente nada, o por lo menos no se podía ver nada a simple vista, eran simplemente eso, líneas y curvas.

- Haku... Haku... - le llamó la atención Shikamaru dándole en el hombro un pequeño toquecito.

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Si, dime Shikamaru ¿Qué tal ha ido todo? Hoy ibas a acompañar a Akane a hacerse una ecografía ¿no?

- Pues si. Tanta visita a los médicos es un verdadero rollo pero son necesarias.

- ¿Y cómo está Akane?

- Bien, todo va bien, como debe ir, según los médicos. Bueno tiene el azúcar bastante alto y también la tensión y eso es un poco preocupante pero por lo general va bien.

- Tiene que cuidarse más. Yo creo que debería dejar de venir al instituto.

- Si, ve tú y dile eso.

- Pero tiene que ocuparse de ella misma y de sus hijos. Ellos son lo más importante, ahora. Debería dejar de esforzarse tanto, viene al instituto y trabaja por las tardes, no pasa nada porque no termine el curso, solo supondría un retraso de un año, sin embargo sus hijos son algo irremplazable.

- Tienes toda la razón - sonrió Shikamaru - Utilizaré tu razonamiento para hacerla entrar en razón.

- ¿Y los bebés como están?

- Parece que genial. Son un niño y una niña.

- ¿Ya te han dicho lo que son? ¿Se puede saber ya?

- Si, en estas ecografías se ve todo. Se ven en color y es impresionante... ¿Te puedo enseñar sus fotos?

- ¿Tienes fotos? Ah bueno si, imprimen fotos de las ecografías, se me había olvidado. Si, claro, enséñamelas.

- Las tengo aquí. Akane se ha empeñado en que las traiga para que se las enseñe a Ryuko, a Ino y a las demás - decía mientras abría su cartera y sacaba un sobre del tamaño de una cuartilla.

- ¿Es que Akane no ha venido?

- No. Tenía cita con el tocólogo también. Mira - abrió el sobre y sacó una de las fotografías - Esta es mi pequeña.

- Vaya... que impresionante, se ve a color y todo.

- Parece que va a ser bastante tranquila y mira, este es mi chico, él no paraba de moverse.

- Carai Shikamaru, en estos momentos me pareces todo un padrazo, como esos de las películas que enseñan orgullosos las fotos de sus hijos, solo te falta decirme que el niño tiene los ojos de tu madre - devolvió las fotos a su compañero.

- De pronto me he dado cuenta de lo importante que son en mi vida. Aún no han nacido pero... si los perdiese creo que me dolería mucho - respondió mientras las volvía a meter en el sobre - Oye Haku que quería pedirte los apuntes de las clases de hoy.

- Si, claro, luego te los llevo a tu casa, ah no, que hoy es jueves y tenéis ensayo, bueno te los doy al terminar las clases.

- Mejor dámelos ahora y empiezo a copiarlos, si no te importa.

- No, a mi no me importa, lo que pasa es que me resulta raro que no te pongas a dormir.

- Si aprovecho ahora por la tarde tendré mas tiempo libre para dedicarlos a estudiar.

- Pues toma. Oye Shikamaru...

- ¿Si?

- ¿Qué tal va Misaki?

- Bien... como siempre - contestó algo confuso.

- Quiero decir... con Sai ¿Cómo lo lleva?

- Pues bien, no se llevan mal. Sai le ayuda bastante.

Shikamaru miró a Haku entornando los ojos, ahora que lo pensaba no sabía muy bien exactamente porqué Sai se ocupaba tanto de Misaki, lo hacía mas o menos desde antes de las vacaciones, que él recordara antes no eran tan amigos, quizás se hicieron amigos durante el campamento de convivencia... de todas formas Shikamaru era muchas cosas a parte de desganado y una de ellas era observador y aunque todo aquello del embarazo de Akane le había tenido de lo más ocupado, se había dado cuenta de que algo pasaba con Misaki y algo grave que tenía relación con Orochimaru, claro, estando ese tipo por medio no podía ser bueno y, también se había dado cuenta de que Haku tenía demasiado interés en la relación que había entre Misaki y Sai, casi juraría que en ocasiones parecía como celoso.

Pero Shikamaru era un chico y por lo tanto no iba a ponerse a preguntarle a Haku, otro chico, esos temas personales, no era su forma de actuar, así que se limitó a coger el cuaderno de Haku para copiar los apuntes.

Shikamaru se concentró tanto en lo que estaba haciendo que no se dio cuenta de que clase terminó y los alumnos se acercaron a Kurenai para despedirse de ella, algunas de las chicas la abrazó y a Kurenai de nuevo se le salieron las lágrimas de la emoción, total para él tampoco tenía tanta importancia ya que sabía de sobra que seguiría viendo a Kurenai y con bastante frecuencia.

Tampoco se dio cuenta cuando sus compañeros comenzaron a levantarse para ir a comer y menos aún vio a Temari entrar en el aula buscando a Samui.

- ¡Eh! ¡Shika! - dijo la chica sobresaltándole - ¿En qué estás tan concentrado?

- ¿Qué? ¡Ah! Eres tu... mendokusei... - comentó con aburrimiento mientras se miraba el reloj - ¿Ya es tan tarde? Vaya, estaba haciendo los deberes.

- Muy aplicado te veo, demasiado. Creí que hoy no ibas a venir a clase.

- Si, yo también pensaba eso - respondió estirándose - Pero ya ves, estoy aquí.

- ¿No ibas al médico con Akane?

- Hola Temari - se acercó a ellos Samui - ¿Comemos aquí mismo?

- Si, por mi está bien ¿Entonces como es que has venido? - continuó preguntando a Shikamaru.

Shikamaru volvió a dar la misma respuesta, algo que se imaginaba que le iba a tocar repetir varias veces, así que de nuevo terminó hablando de la ecografía y enseñando las fotos.

- ¿Akane también ha venido? - interrogaba Omoi que, junto con Karui, también se habían acercado - Me gustaría verla.

- ¡Tú no tienes porqué verla! - gruñó Karui - Además eso solo es una excusa para acercarte a Ten-Ten.

- ¿No te acercas tu al chico-perro? - comentó Omoi metiéndose uno de sus chupa-chups en la boca - Además tu imagínate que ese chico empieza a sentir interés por ti, no logro entenderlo pero puede hacerlo, entonces Ten-Ten se sentiría sola y acudiría a mi para que la consolase y si no estoy cerca de ella la pobre se sentirá muy mal y...

- ¿Pero quieres cerrar esa bocota de una vez o te la cierro a puñetazos? - se quejó Karui - De verdad que no se a veces como te aguanto. Venga, ayúdame a colocar las mesas para comer, que ya se ha ido todo el mundo.

- No - intervino Shikamaru ignorando a sus compañeros - Como la ecografía era en el hospital mi madre ha querido ir a ver a la madre de Sasuke, a saludarla, y al final se han llevado a Sasuke al médico.

- Espera - habló Temari - ¿Sasuke ha ido a acompañar a Akane al médico? Eso es lo que he entendido.

- Si, todo es bastante problemático.

- ¿Y tu madre que ha dicho?

- Mi madre es la que lo ha propuesto... para que saliera un poco, ha dicho. Bueno, voy a comer con Chouji.

- Espera... - le interrumpió casi dudando Temari - ¿Has... has visto a Itachi?

- No, claro que no. Está en una habitación donde solo pueden estar dos personas e Itachi no es una atracción de circo, ni es nada mio, no sé porqué razón iba a entrar yo a verle, no me parece muy adecuado.

- Es cierto - suspiró la chica - Lo que quería decir es que como está ¿Su madre ha dicho algo?

- Por lo visto los médicos parecen muy optimistas ¿Vas a venir este fin de semana al pueblo?

- No, no voy a poder. Tengo que ir con mis hermanos a ver a una persona que nos va a contar cosas de mi madre.

- ¿Entonces no puedo contar contigo? - preguntó a su vez Samui.

- No, no va a poder ser. Es muy importante que vaya con mis hermanos, además tengo muchas preguntas que hacerle, él conoció a mi madre y...

- Entiendo - Samui pareció desilusionada - Es una pena porque he medio convencido a Ayame para que salga con mi hermano.

- ¿Con Atsui? - curioseó Omoi - ¿Por qué Ayame iba a salir con Atsui pudiendo salir conmigo?

- Bueno, me marcho - interrumpió de nuevo Shikamaru - Luego hablamos Temari, porque supongo que pasarás por casa.

- Si, he quedado en esperar allí a Shikato, si no te importa.

- No, claro que no, así haces compañía a Akane. Hasta luego.

- Hasta luego - dijo viéndole llegar a la puerta - Es mas tierno... - sonrió - Fíjate que no lo parece, siempre quejándose de todo pero cada noche, cuando Akane regresa del trabajo, le prepara un barreño con agua calentita y sal.

- ¿Tu es que quieres humillarme en público? - habló Shikamaru desde la puerta.

- ¡Anda y lárgate ya! ¡Y cierra la puerta!

- Estoy rodeado de mujeres problemáticas - se le oyó quejarse al salir.

- ¿Akane está trabajando? - se interesó Karui.

- Si, ayuda en la farmacia del padre de Shikamaru, en la parte del herbolario. Bueno Samui ¿Qué decías de Ayame y tu hermano?

- Es que últimamente está bastante deprimida.

- Ya sabes - añadió Karui - Desde que parece que Neji y esa muñequita, Stella, parece que se han enrollado.

Temari suspiró. Ese era otro tema que la tenía preocupada ¿Cómo es que Neji había caído en las redes de esa "Barbie"?

- No habléis así de ella - intercedió Omoi - No la conocemos, lo mismo es una pobre niña rica a la que sus padres no pueden atender y pasa las noches sola en su enorme casa, frente a una enorme mesa, cenando sola, solo con la compañía de una mayordomo frío y estirado y la pobre actúa así para llamar la atención de sus padres, es su forma de reclamar un poco de...

- ¿Te quieres callar de una vez? - gritó Karui cogiéndole del cuello y meneándole repetidamente.

- ¿Si le gusta Neji porqué no le pidió salir? - reflexionó Temari - No se, tuvo oportunidades, no entiendo porqué ha dejado que Stella se lo quite en los morros. Yo pensaba que Ayame era más del tipo que le gusta a Neji que Stella, es mas, es que no creo que le guste Stella de verdad.

- ¿Tu crees? - preguntó Samui.

- Estuvo saliendo conmigo y Stella es lo más diferente a mí que se puede encontrar.

- Pues a lo mejor por eso - afirmó Samui - Porque así no le recuerda a ti.

- Pero no es lógico, no algo que hiciera Neji, tiene que haber otra razón. Es que yo conozco a Neji y sé que él no es así.

- De todas formas ya sabes que Ayame siempre está con eso de "la chica puente" - añadió Karui - y que no quiere salir con un chico que acaba de romper.

- Es porque ya tuvo una experiencia así y lo pasó muy mal - repuso Samui - Estuvo saliendo con un imbécil que se pasaba el día recordando a su "ex" y cuando por fin superó su ruptura fue, se enamoró de otra y la dejó.

- Menudo cabronazo - gruñó Temari.

- Shi me ha pedido salir - continuó hablando Samui.

- ¿Shi? - preguntaron casi a la vez Omoi y Karui.

- ¿El tío del que me hablaste que vive en los mismos apartamentos que tú?

- Si. Quizás parezca un poco mayor pero a mi me resulta interesante. Lo que pasa es que tampoco me apetece que fuéramos solos y había convencido a Atsui para que nos acompañara.

- Y querías que fuera también Ayame - concluyó Temari.

- Se me había ocurrido que a lo mejor así se animaban los dos, mi hermano y ella, pero quería que vinieseis tú y Shikato, para que no se sintiese demasiado incómoda.

- Vamos, que no quieres ir tu sola con ese tal Shi ¿Es eso?

...

Puede que Sasuke perdiera la visión en ese accidente pero había aprendido a ver. En un mes Sasuke había descubierto más cosas que en toda su vida. Descubrió que su hermano Itachi le quería muchísimo, él, que siempre pensaba que Itachi le despreciaba, resultó que no era así, al contrario, Itachi siempre había estado preocupado por él, intentaba ayudarle como podía, por eso frecuentaba tan a menudo la casa de sus padres, no era solo por ver a su madre, si no para asegurarse de que nadie iba a utilizar a su hermano pequeño, que no le "lavarían" el cerebro convenciéndole de que tenía que sacrificar su felicidad por el bien de la familia. Itachi solo quería que Sasuke tuviera una vida normal y corriente y el libre albedrío para elegir sus amigos, su pareja, su trabajo y su futuro.

Descubrió que su padre quería a Itachi, nunca había dejado de quererle. Siempre mantenía esa apariencia fría hacia él pero era solo eso, apariencia. No era cierto que para Fugaku su hijo hubiese dejado de serlo, como solía decir, seguía siendo su hijo y él seguía sintiéndose orgulloso de sus triunfos y si mantenía esa actitud era porque sabía que intentar superar a su propio padre y demostrarle de lo que era capaz era una forma de motivarle a seguir superándose.

Había descubierto que Ayesa estaba enamorada de Itachi. El estar privado del sentido de la vista había hecho que los demás sentidos fueran progresivamente haciéndose más agudos, ahora era capaz de percibir cosas que antes ni habría reparado en que existiesen. Ahora no es que tuviera mejor oído, es que era capaz de diferenciar los tonos de voz de una misma persona, podía distinguir perfectamente esos sutiles cambios, como la gente a su alrededor cambiaba su forma de hablar según con quien hablasen, ahora podía percibir cambios de respiración y otras cosas y empezaba a pensar que si seguía así dentro de poco podría darse cuenta de cuando las personas mentían.

Le gustaba mucho pasar tiempo al lado de su hermano y en la compañía de Ayesa porque se daba cuenta del cariño que Ayesa ponía cada vez que hablaba con Itachi y le resultaba enternecedor. Tanto era así que cada vez estaba más convencido que el que tenía que casarse con ella era Itachi y cada vez estaba más decidido a hacer todo lo que estuviese en su mano para que fuera así, sobretodo cuando supo, por boca de Shisui, que Itachi había hecho un trato con Madara Uchiha para que la chica Senju se casase con Izuna, que era lo que a Madara le convenía pero que cuando supo que esa chica era nada más y nada menos que su amiga de la infancia no sabía como deshacer ese trato. Bueno, pues ahora era él, Sasuke Uchiha, el que deseaba romper ese acuerdo, tampoco sabía como pero si sabía que se lo debía a su hermano.

Otra cosa que había descubierto Sasuke y que le había afectado más de lo que incluso el mismo se daba cuenta, era lo que algunos llamaban "el destino".

El destino era que él muriese, ese era su destino. Él viajaba al lado de su hermano, en el asiento del copiloto y si hubiese seguido en ese asiento ahora estaría muerto pero, por alguna razón, ese destino había sido cambiado y Pain murió en su lugar_. "No tenías que morir en ese accidente, no era tu destino", _le había dicho alguien... entonces, si no era su destino morir en el accidente es que tenía otro destino en la vida y tendría que averiguar cual era y cumplirlo... se lo debía a Pain.

Ver la muerte tan de cerca, tener la certeza que de no haber cambiado su asiento él habría muerto, verse privado del sentido de la visión y saber que su hermano se encontraba en un estado tan delicado había cambiado a Sasuke, se había dado cuenta de que la vida iba en serio y él tenía que dejar que comportarse como un crio caprichoso empeñado en estar enfadado con el mundo entero y dejar de pensar que era auto-suficiente, que no necesitaba a nadie, que él solo podría con la vida y el destino y que todo lo demás le importaba un bledo... era hora de cambiar.

- ¿Qué tal te ha ido salir al mundo tu solo? - preguntaba Kushina cuando la madre de Shikamaru volvió a acompañarle hasta el hospital.

- Bien, ha sido una experiencia distinta.

- ¿Te has sentido cómodo a pesar de no ver?

- Si - contestó ajustándose las gafas de sol que ya no se quitaba en todo el día, solo para dormir, porque la claridad le molestaba y le incomodaba - He escuchado el corazón de los niños de Akane.

- ¿Eso te ha emocionado?

- Más bien me ha impresionado ¿Ha venido ya Ayesa?

- Si, ya ha llegado. Ven, vamos a comer.

- ¿A comer?

- ¿No quieres comer conmigo?

- ¿Y mi madre?

- Tu madre está hablando con tu padre. Tienen cosas que decidir. Por aquí, vamos a comer a la cafetería, dattebane.

Sasuke quiso preguntar que era eso que sus padres tenían que discutir pero prefirió guardar silencio y dejarse guiar por Kushina hasta la cafetería del hospital.

No le gustaba comer en la cafetería porque se sentía indefenso, allí, rodeado de tanta gente y sin poder ver. Demasiado ruido, demasiadas voces y todo llegaba a él y no sabía como hacer para seleccionar que escuchar.

- A ver - Kushina le cogió las manos y se las puso una a cada lado del plato - ¿Tocas los cubiertos?

- Si, los toco.

- El vaso lo tienes justo delante de la mano derecha.

Sasuke movió lentamente la mano hacia delante hasta tocarlo.

Le estaba costando mucho adaptarse a no ver, era difícil y él se veía torpe y patoso. Él, siempre tan orgulloso, tan prepotente y ahora necesitaba de la ayuda de los demás incluso para comer.

- ¿Qué están hablando mis padres? - dijo al cabo de un rato - ¿Es que le pasa algo malo a Itachi?

- No, para nada, al contrario. Vaya, se me había olvidado decírtelo, ttebane. Hoy ha tenido una reacción y parece que no era refleja.

- ¿Qué reacción?

- Por lo visto ha cogido la mano de Ayesa. Ahora le están haciendo un scanner a ver si ha tenido movimiento cerebral. Tus padres están hablando sobre ti, ttebane.

- ¿Sobre mi?

- Si, verás, tu madre cree que te está sobreprotegiendo demasiado.

- ¿A mi? No veo, creo que es normal que me sobreproteja.

- Si, pero no te ayuda a superarte. Estás en una situación difícil, Sasuke, eso todos lo sabemos, pero tienes que enfrentarte a ella y aprender a adaptarte.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que me voy a quedar ciego para siempre? - habló de forma brusca.

- Eso no lo sabemos pero desde luego, si es algo psicológico, ni tus padres, ni nadie te estamos ayudando haciendo que no te enfrentes a ello. Quiero decir que te estamos haciendo la vida muy fácil y la vida no es así, la vida es superación y no puedes superar ese trauma que tienes si no intentas superarlo, ttebane.

- No te entiendo ¿Qué se supone que va a pasar conmigo?

Kushina suspiró. Ella se había ofrecido para decírselo a Sasuke, así que tendría que hacerlo.

- Lo primero, Sasuke, es que a partir de hoy te vas a venir a vivir a mi casa - Sasuke no respondió - Tu madre y yo pensamos que te va a venir muy bien convivir con Naruto y estarás mejor, ahora pasas demasiado tiempo solo en esa enorme casa.

- Pero... ¿Cómo me voy a ir a vivir con vosotros?

- No te preocupes por el espacio. En la habitación de Naruto cabe otra cama perfectamente, de hecho, hasta hace muy poco, Minako y Naruto tenían la costumbre de dormir en la misma habitación los fines de semana. Aunque no lo parece, ellos dos están muy unidos, dattebane. Ya sabes que el padre de Naruto es piloto comercial así que pasa algunas temporadas fuera de casa, cuando Naruto y Minako eran pequeños solíamos aprovechar cuando nos quedábamos solos para dormir los tres juntos. Al principio cabíamos los tres en mi cama pero luego, claro, crecieron y entonces compré una cama plegable. Minako siempre la usaba cuando no tenían clase para dormir con su hermano, ahora ya no, creo que los dos se sienten ya un poco incómodos, como Minako se ha desarrollado tanto...

- ¿Voy a dormir con Naruto? - la interrumpió Sasuke.

- Si, será muy divertido, ya lo verás, dattebane. Y por las mañanas daréis clases juntos.

Kushina seguía hablando pero Sasuke ya no la escuchaba, solo podía concentrarse en la idea de que iba a mudarse a casa de Naruto, sería algo temporal, se suponía que iba a ser temporal, si, seguro que hasta que su hermano mejorase y regresase a casa, con sus padres... pero el gran problema de Sasuke no era que se iba a mudar a casa de Naruto, en realidad no pensaba en eso, en su cabeza rondaba un problema para él aún más grave... Minako.

No estaba preparado para eso, para vivir en la misma casa que Minako, ya le ponía nervioso que fuera a verle pero...

La causa de esa incomodidad había que buscarla una semana atrás, el día que Minako le acompañó a su casa. Habían ido en el coche familiar, que conducía el chofer de la familia y habían estado hablando y riendo de tonterías todo el camino, Minako era una chica muy graciosa y llena de ocurrencias.

_"..._

_Al llegar a la casa, Minako ayudó a Sasuke a llegar hasta su habitación._

_- ¿Quieres que pida que te suban algo para beber? - preguntó educado Sasuke._

_- No hace falta, ya me voy a ir ¿Necesitas que te ayude con alguna cosa?_

_- No, no, gracias._

_- Si quieres te preparo la bañera... bueno, eso lo hará la señorita esa que he visto, claro pero puedo enjabonarte la espalda._

_Minako lo había dicho como todo lo decía ella, espontáneamente y sin pensar y como siempre se dio cuenta tarde de sus palabras, poniéndose colorada inmediatamente, aunque Sasuke no pudiese verla._

_- Lo siento mucho - dijo apurada - No quería ser descarada._

_- No importa, ya me imagino - Sasuke anduvo despacio y tanteando los muebles hasta llegar a su cama y se sentó con cuidado._

_- Es que a veces hablo sin pensar - añadió la chica sentándose a su lado - Así me pasa, que siempre meto la pata._

_- Ya te he dicho que no importa._

_- Oye Sasuke... - dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior - Esto... que he estado pensando y..._

_- ¿Si?_

_- Que he pensado que si no vuelves a ver yo... yo... yo podría ser tus ojos._

_A Sasuke le sorprendió el tono de voz empleado con la chica, no era ese tono de voz alocado y presuroso que utilizaba cuando hablaba sin pensar, al contrario, sus palabras sonaron llenas de serenidad y seguridad._

_De repente sintió como Minako le quitaba las gafas y cerró los ojos instintivamente. _

_Algo cálido y suave parecía posarse sobre el párpado derecho, leve, como la caricia de una pluma._

_Lo mismo sintió en el párpado izquierdo. No tuvo tiempo de pensar, ni reaccionar, unos dedos acariciaban su cuello y los labios de Minako se apoderaron de los suyos, suave, delicadamente..._

_No supo porqué pero respondió a aquel beso, primero de la misma forma suave pero progresivamente el ritmo marcado por ambos fue aumentando hasta que de forma brusca se separaron a la vez, quizás por falta de aire._

_- Lo siento - dijo Minako levantándose nerviosa de la cama - Lo siento, lo siento, no sé que me ha pasado. Por favor olvídalo, vamos a hacer como que no ha pasado nada._

_- Pero Minako..._

_- No ha pasado nada, no ha pasado nada - repetía nerviosa - Ahora me voy, me tengo que ir ya. Mañana... bueno... no ha pasado nada ¿Vale? ¿Vale?_

_Sasuke la notaba muy nerviosa, demasiado, seguramente estaba a punto de ponerse histérica._

_- Claro - habló con normalidad - No ha pasado nada de nada._

_..."_

Pero si había pasado y ahora él viviría en la misma casa que Minako... que situación tan incómoda, sin contar con que era la hermana pequeña de Naruto y la hija de Kushina.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia y continuar leyendo a pesar de todo.

Gracias por los comentarios recibidos, por todos, intentaré contestarlos lo antes posible, en cuanto tenga mi ordenador prometo ponerme al día de todo. Gracias Nonahere, Kamiry, Tsuchi, Alessa, Mara, Pete, Ginger, Bishop… a todos, muchas gracias.

Espero que el próximo capítulo no tarde tanto ¡Matta ne!


	167. Solo camina a mi lado

_Ya está el nuevo capítulo. A pesar de las dificultades de no tener ordenador lo he conseguido, muchas gracias por la paciencia que tenéis._

_Este es un capítulo bastante relajado. Me apetecía mucho escribir un capítulo sin demasiadas cosas, retomando lo que son los planes e ideas que tienen para la obra de teatro, quizás os parezca un poco soso y que no pasa nada pero en realidad tiene conversaciones que dan pistas importantes y si pasa algo de importancia para Ino.  
Espero que os guste._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Solo camina a mi lado**

_"No puedo ver porque no quiero"_ Es lo que se decía a si mismo Sasuke. Estaba seguro de que era así, no veía porque no le daba la gana porque según los médicos no le pasaba nada, le habían mirado ya ni sabía cuantos oftalmólogos, con distintos aparatos, incluyendo uno que decía que calculaba automáticamente las dioptrías y según todos esos aparatos él tenía que ver. Le habían echo scanner y demás historias, no tenía ninguna lesión en el nervio óptico, ni en el cerebro, ni en ningún sitio... lo suyo era tontería y ya está.

Por lo visto lo que le pasaba tenía un nombre "ceguera psicológica".

Lo que pasaba es que simplemente no podía creerse que a él le sucediese esa tontería, "no ver porque no quiero ver", era algo absurdo, ridículo y no lo aceptaba. Es que era la cosa más tonta del mundo, si no fuera porque le pasaba a él pensaría que es una patraña.

Él, que siempre se comportaba como si no necesitase a nadie, orgulloso y soberbio, ahora necesitaba la ayuda constante de una persona, eso era muy humillante... bueno, al principio lo era, bastante humillante pero ahora Sasuke empezaba a agradecer la ayuda que desinteresadamente le ofrecían, no ya su madre, que parece que al ser su madre era algo que no podía evitar querer hacer o la gente que trabajaba en su casa, se les pagaba por atenderles así que casi era una obligación, si no Ayesa, Kushina, Naruto, Minako, Sakura cuando iba a visitarle... Al principio pensaba que todo el mundo sentía pena y compasión por él y su situación pero con el paso de los días empezó a darse cuenta que no era así, si le ayudaban era simplemente porque querían.

No había duda de que Sasuke había cambiado.

Pero seguía siendo orgulloso, en eso no había cambiado, lo que había variado es que ahora su orgullo no lo proyectaba hacia los demás, con esa altanería que le caracterizaba, ahora su orgullo era sobre si mismo y no iba a permitir que una "ceguera psicológica", algo que no era ni una enfermedad física, le limitase.

Esa mañana había estado con Akane, había sentido de nuevo la calidez de su mano entre las suyas, había caminado a su lado, la había escuchado hablar de como iban las cosas en el instituto, de que estaba trabajando, de como se movían sus mellizos y lo gorda que estaba poniéndose, incluso había sentido a uno de sus bebés; Akane había llevado su mano hacia la tripa y de repente él sintió un golpecito... fue algo increíble, aunque más increíble fue cuando se empeñó en que la acompañara al tocólogo y escuchó el latido de sus corazones, fue... asombroso y emocionante.

Quien se lo iba a decir... Sasuke Uchiha emocionándose por escuchar el latido del corazón de unos bebés y es que aquello le hizo pensar en lo mágica que era la vida y lo valioso que era estar vivo aunque no pudiese ver y esa ceguera psicológica no iba a impedir que él viviese y recuperase el tiempo perdido, el tiempo perdido con sus padres, el tiempo perdido con su hermano y con sus amigos y si había sido capaz de vivir todo ese tiempo con su "ceguera emocional" ahora sería capaz de vivir también, ya que por lo visto no tenía ningún otro tipo de problema y no veía porque simplemente su cerebro no quería ver pues ignoraría ese pequeño detalle e intentaría vivir su vida de una forma normal y corriente, lo mas normal y corriente que pudiese, a ver si así, ignorando el "pequeño detalle de no ver", no obsesionándose, se relajaba y se le pasaba esa tontería... al menos era lo que decía Kushina, que cuanto más se obsesionaba con querer ver, más nervioso se ponía, más intranquilo, más tenso y menos lo lograría, por lo visto era cuestión de relajarse, física y mentalmente.

Vistas así las cosas no le parecía mal empezar a dar clases con la profesora esa que se las iba a dar a Naruto, al menos no se quedaría atrás en los estudios y le mantendría ocupado, porque estar todo el día pensando en su problema y en Itachi estaba empezando a volverle loco. Además, siempre decían que él era un estudiante portentoso, así que no debería suponer demasiado inconveniente su falta de visión.

Y en el fondo tampoco le parecía mal ir a vivir a casa de Naruto, comprendía las razones que le había expuesto Kushina y estaba de acuerdo en que si siempre estaban protegiéndole eso no iba a ayudarle... vivir en la misma casa que Minako era algo más incómodo pero esperaba que realmente lo suyo terminase quedando en una mera anécdota.

Dispuesto como estaba a intentar llevar una vida lo mas normal posible, a no compadecerse de si mismo y que los demás le compadecieran, fue Sasuke quien le pidió a Naruto que le acompañase, más bien que le ayudase a llegar, al gimnasio del instituto. Era jueves, día de ensayo y él tenía que ensayar su papel. No veía porqué no iba a poder hacerlo, solo necesitaba aprender donde tendría que ponerse, que no le colocasen cosas en medio de su camino con que pudiera tropezar y... no podía ser tan difícil.

...

- Mendokuseeeeeei - se quejaba Shikamaru en voz baja sentado en uno de los bancos del gimnasio mientras observaba los dos grupos que se había formado - Me van a volver loco.

- No te hacen caso - comentó Shino sentado a su lado, el único que no estaba en uno de los dos grupos.

- Ninguno.

- Tampoco es que estés intentando que te lo hagan.

- Ahhh, esto es un aburrimiento, menuda lata.

- Están todos muy alterados.

Uno de los grupos, compuesto en su mayoría por chicas, se arremolinaba alrededor de Akane. Ryuko, Sumire, Ten-Ten, Jisei, Ino, Temari parecían de lo más excitadas, riendo y hablando en un tono agudo que parecía taladran los oídos de Shikamaru.

- Mujeres problemáticas - musitaba - Parecen un gallinero.

En este grupo había que incluir además a Chouji y Kankuro que parecían disfrutar bastante del espectáculo.

El otro grupo. compuesto por Naruto, Kiba, Lee, los cuales eran tan escandalosos como las chicas, Gaara, Sai, Neji, Sakura y Hinata, parecían agobiar a preguntas a Sasuke.

- Me asombra que el Uchiha esté aguantando tanto - comentó Shino.

- Creo que desde el accidente está intentando cambiar. Los accidentes, cuando ves la muerte tan de cerca, te hacen replantearte la vida.

- Y otras cosas, como el ir a tener un hijo - sonrió levemente.

- Si, eso también.

- ¿Cómo lo llevas? ¿Te ha salido ya el instinto paternal?

- Pues mira no lo se, es que yo no lo siento como Akane que los lleva dentro de ella y los siento, yo solo veo a Akane engordar y unas ecografías y bueno supongo que en cuanto nazcan seré mas consciente y quizás se me pase este miedo que me entra de vez en cuando... o me cagaré por las piernas para abajo.

- ¿Sabes? Para mi Akane siempre ha sido como una hermana y cuando éramos mas pequeños me daba mucha rabia no poder ayudarla, yo quería ser un héroe y que ella me mirase con los ojos brillantes... ¿Te conté lo que yo odiaba a esa mujer, la madre de Maron?

- Si, si me contaste que siempre la insultaba y la decía que era una niña mentirosa.

- Y sucia, mentirosa, fea y sucia. Y lo peor de todo es que siempre hablaba con la madre de Akane y le contaba lo mala y mentirosa que era Akane. A mi me daba mucha pena, no soportaba ver como su madre, cuando se enfadaba, la cogía del pelo y... ahora la veo tan feliz que pienso que es casi un milagro.

- Hombre, si lo miras así también te digo que se quedó embarcada de milagro.

- Me da la impresión de que tienes algún tipo de complejo respecto a eso.

Shikamaru frunció le miró frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- No, a nada. Bueno yo decía que Akane está... radiante.

- Dicen que las embarazadas irradian felicidad o algo así.

- Será eso. El otro día mi madre se encontró con la suya.

- Y seguro que me pusieron a caer de un burro.

- Pues algo así. No le caes muy bien a la madre de Akane.

- Buena novedad me cuentas, claro que a esa mujer tampoco le cae bien ni su hija.

- Por lo visto asegura que vas a ser un fraude y que cuando nazcan los niños te vas a desentender de todo y que Akane va a terminar abandonándote y volviendo con ella.

- Ah, pues muy bien ¿Eso es lo que piensa? Desde luego que mujer tan problemática.

- Cambiando de tema ¿Akane te ha dicho algo de lo del tipo ese?

- ¿El guaperas que sale con su hermanastra?

- Si.

- No, ni una palabra.

- Supongo que no le dará ninguna importancia.

- En cierto modo tampoco es importante, quiero decir que tíos que digan ordinarieces los debe haber oído con frecuencia.

- Si, pero ese es peligroso y no me fio, me da muy mala espina, ya te conté lo que le hizo a Irumi.

- ¿Estás seguro que se lo hizo él?

- Fue lo que ella me dijo, llegó a mi casa llorando y bastante histérica y yo le vi las marcas en las muñecas y los brazos.

- Pero no fue a denunciar que la había maltratado.

- Recuerda que ella accedió a salir con él y a esas cosas, claro que pensó que no iba en serio pero...

- ¿Y si Irumi solo quería llamar tu atención? Me dijo Akane que ella y tu... que tuvisteis... ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

- ¿Te da miedo decirlo en voz alta, Nara?

- Tío, ahora voy a ser padre, tengo que controlar lo que digo y dar buen ejemplo a mis hijos. Akane también me dijo que se lio contigo por Ayesa, por demostrar que era mejor que ella, lo que me lleva a pensar ¿No será que ahora le da rabia que salgas con Hana?

- No creo, de eso hace ya años, no creo que esté interesada en mí, además su rival era Ayesa. A Irumi lo que le pasa es que es una cabeza loca.

- Pues de momento no te preocupes, he visto a Irumi alguna vez, a veces lleva a su hijo a casa a que Akane haga de niñera.

- Espero que Akane cobre por hacer de niñera.

- Si, ya sabes como es. El caso es que a él no le he visto.

- Mejor. Llámame desconfiado si quieres, pero no me fio de ese tipo.

Shikamaru se quedó pensando si Shino era exagerado o realmente había motivos para preocuparse... bueno, de momento porque Shino parecía tener un radar especial para darse cuenta de los problemas, al menos de los que rodeaban a sus amigos.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó Neji acercándose a ellos.

- Ahhh, estoy pensando en que no sé que vamos a hacer cuando Akane no pueda venir a los ensayos.

- ¿Por qué? - se extrañó Neji - Ella es la directora, debe venir.

- Si, ya lo se pero ahora está trabajando y no es para tomárnoslo a broma, es un trabajo serio, aunque sea mi padre su jefe, ella... se lo toma muy en serio.

- Dos niños suponen un gasto muy importante - añadió Shino - Lo entendemos, tu no trabajas y no vais a cargar a tus padres con todo el gasto.

- Aunque me cueste reconocerlo necesito a Akane aquí. No te ofendas Neji, tú lo tienes todo controlado y hacemos un buen equipo pero, así, entre tú y yo, creo que nos falta algo.

- ¿El toque femenino?

- Si, creo que es eso.

- ¿Entonces Akane no va a volver a los ensayos?

- Dentro de poco no va a poder con tanto, ella quiere seguir viniendo a los ensayos pero mirarla, cada día está más inflada y tampoco puede decir "hoy no voy al trabajo".

- Por supuesto, si uno se compromete a algo tiene que cumplir y el trabajo es más importante ¿Y si pedimos ayuda a alguna de las chicas?

- Ya lo había pensado. Creí que Sakura podía ser una buena opción, es muy trabajadora pero...

- ¿Pero?

- No se si a Ino le vaya a hacer gracia. Seguramente ella querrá ayudar y se molestará si no cuento con ella.

- Y no quieres contar con ella.

- Es demasiado mandona, querrá que lo hagamos todo a su manera, además últimamente no la veo muy concentrada en nada ¿Qué te parece tu prima?

- ¿Hinata?

- Si, ella no tiene un gran papel en la obra y es una pena porque es muy buena actriz y tiene buenas ideas ¿Por qué no tiene un papel más importante en la obra?

- No lo se, el reparto lo hicisteis Akane y tu.

- ¡Ah ya! Es que no quería, por aquel entonces estaba coladísima por Naruto y se ponía colorada con estar cerca de él y se bloqueaba.

- Cierto - comentó Shino - Hinata ha cambiado muchísimo.

- También podemos pedirle ayuda a Jisei - propuso Neji.

- Uff, mejor no, tiene también bastante jaleo con lo de ir al templo y todo eso.

- Pero quizás esto le sirviese para distraerse - habló Shino - Últimamente está bastante distraída y no es normal en ella.

- ¡Shikamaru! - gritó de pronto Naruto - ¿Es que hoy no vamos a empezar, dattebayo?

- Ahhh, mendokusei... estamos esperando al profesor de turno.

- ¿Y quien es? - gritó también Kiba - ¡Ya debería estar aquí!

- Por lo que tarda yo diría que es Kakashi - contestó con desgana Shikamaru.

- ¿Y si empezamos a contarles ya las novedades? - propuso Akane - Así vamos adelantando.

- ¿Qué novedades? - se interesó a voz en grito Lee - ¡No me digas que ya no tenemos que hacer la obra!

- No caerá esa breva - murmuró Shikamaru.

- No, no nos han quitado la sanción, más quisiéramos - replicó Akane - Se trata de que ayer Shikamaru y yo estuvimos hablando con Tsunade.

- ¿Es que lo estamos haciendo mal? - se alarmó de nuevo Lee.

- Es porque somos unos lentos ¿A que si? - afirmó Kiba.

- No, no es porque vayamos lentos, que por cierto, si vamos lentos, es por el crédito que debemos.

- Pues aún no hemos gastado casi nada - intervino Kankuro.

- Es cierto, aún no hemos gastado casi nada pero ahora vienen los gastos. Mirad - se acercó hasta su mochila y sacó una carpeta que abrió - Os voy a pasar una copia de los presupuestos que con ayuda de Neji hemos hecho. Por favor, Sumire, pásalos tú.

- Trae.

- Esto se suponen que son los gastos que tenemos más cercanos. Comprar la tela para el vestuario, material para el decorado y el alquiler que tenemos que pagar por ensayar en el teatro del instituto.

- ¿Tenemos que pagar por ensayar en el escenario del teatro? - se extrañó Temari.

- Tenemos que pagar una parte de gastos de luz y mantenimiento - explicó Neji.

- Dicen que si ensayamos nosotros tendremos que encender las luces y eso subirá la factura - añadió Akane.

- ¿Y que es eso del mantenimiento? - interrogó Kiba.

- La limpieza - respondió Shikamaru - Por lo visto somos unos guarros y por nuestra culpa el personal de limpieza tendrá que trabajar más.

- ¿Y si limpiamos nosotros? - propuso Sakura - No es una tontería lo que digo. Podemos hacer turnos y después de cada ensayo quedarnos y limpiar; no creo que vayamos a ser tan sucios como para que nos lleve mucho tiempo.

- Sakura tiene razón - habló ahora Jisei - Podemos ocuparnos nosotros de la limpieza. Somos 20, en grupos de 5 no tardaríamos nada el limpiar el salón de actos, sobretodo si, antes de irnos, todos recogemos y no dejamos las cosas tiradas por ahí.

- Sin duda eso sería un gasto menos - comentó Neji a Shikamaru.

- No somos 20, Sakura, no creo que Sasuke esté en condiciones de ponerse a limpiar y tampoco quiero que lo haga Akane.

- Ya estamos - se quejó la chica - Mira Shikamaru no empieces con tus manías.

- No seas problemática, ahora puedes pero dentro de un mes no vas a poder ni atarte los zapatos, cabezota.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo en que Sasuke y Akane no se ocupen de la limpieza - se apresuró a intervenir Ino - Ya se nos ocurrirá otra cosa que puedan hacer. Entonces somos 18, yo creo que 3 grupos de 6 personas son más que suficiente.

- Incluso al revés - sugirió Gaara - con 3 personas para limpiar creo que es suficiente.

- Eso lo veríamos luego - habló Neji - ¿Entonces aprobamos la propuesta de Sakura?

- ¡Pues claro que si, dattebayo!

- ¿Y es necesario todo este gasto en telas? - preguntó Temari sin dejar de mirar el papel que le habían dado.

- Alquilar los trajes sale más caro que si nos los hacemos nosotros - contestó Shikamaru.

- Pues lo llevamos mal porque yo no se coser - inquirió Ten-Ten - O sea, si esperáis que yo me haga el vestido me irá mejor si me lo hago con una bolsa de basura.

- ¿Que tal chicos? - interrumpió Iruka al entrar en el gimnasio - Siento llegar tarde.

- Llegas muy tarde, ttebayo - le reprochó Naruto.

- Ya, ya lo se. Es que me surgió algo importante.

- Tanto ir con Kakashi si te están pegando sus malas costumbres - pareció regañarle Sakura.

- Solo faltaba que te pusieses a leer ese condenado libro suyo - añadió Kankuro.

- Bueno, vale ya, ya he dicho que lo sentía - Iruka pasó al lado de Jisei y evitó mirarla porque si la miraba estaba seguro de que sus miradas iban a cruzarse y se notaría que sentía algo por ella, porque estaba casi seguro de que Jisei le observaba a él - ¿Qué estabais haciendo?

- Repasando los gastos que creemos vamos a tener - contestó Neji.

- ¿Y la razón de eso?

- Pues para saber los gastos que vamos a tener, ttebayo, a ver si te concentras, sensei.

- Quiero decir que por qué, si pensáis que os estáis saliendo del presupuesto o a lo mejor os habéis quedado ya sin dinero.

- No, no - respondió Akane - A penas si hemos gastado parte del presupuesto que nos dio Tsunade, lo que pasa es que tampoco hemos conseguido demasiado dinero y a este paso no vamos a poder devolverlo al finalizar el curso, es por eso que estamos buscando alternativas o algo.

- ¿Y que pasa si no lo devolvéis al finalizar el curso?

- Que seguiremos debiendo dinero a la directora y ella seguirá esclavizándonos - gruñó Kiba.

- El caso es que nuestros gastos aumentan más deprisa que nuestros ingresos - añadió Ten-Ten - Lo cual es deprimente.

- Estamos buscando alternativas que abaraten nuestros gastos - comentó Jisei.

- ¡Ya se! - exclamó de pronto Sumire - ¡Tengo una idea! A lo mejor es una tontería pero ¿Puedo decirla?

- Claro - habló Shikamaru - Cualquier idea es bienvenida por loca que sea.

- Pues es que se me ha ocurrido que podemos cambiar la historia, o sea, ya sé que vamos a hacer la obra en plan cuento, que es lo que habéis decidido y que Ryuko y Sakura están trabajando en la adaptación pero que digo yo que todo esto de ambientación tipo cuento es muy caro ¿no? Es bonito con todo eso de las hadas pero lo mismo es demasiado para unos aficionados como nosotros.

- ¿Quieres que volvamos a cambiar de versión? - interrogó Kiba.

- Si no te gustaba la versión cuento podías haberlo dicho cuando los directores nos la propusieron - se quejó Ino.

- No, no es eso, si sí me gusta pero digo que podíamos hacer otra versión que el vestuario y el decorado nos costase menos ¿no?

- Pues yo creo que Sumire tiene razón - la apoyó Sai, afirmación que hizo que Kankuro torciera la boca en un gesto de desagrado.

- ¿Y tu tendrías alguna idea de que nos costaría menos, Sumire? - se interesó en la idea Ten-Ten.

- Pues no pero... ¿Os acordáis de la semana cultural? Teníamos mas o menos el mismo problema, que queríamos hacer algo bonito, original y que no nos costara mucho y nos decidimos por al cafetería a lo hippy, pues algo así.

- Espera, espera - interrumpió Kankuro - No creáis que lo que dice es mala idea, se puede hacer una versión hippy de la historia.

- Ya vimos que el vestuario es fácil y económico - habló Gaara.

- ¿Pero las hadas? - inquirió Ino - ¿Cómo vamos a meter las hadas?

- Precisamente eso sería fácil - habló ahora Jisei - Las hadas pueden ser hippies, una comuna hippie. La verdad es que podemos conseguir una ambientación setentera con poco dinero, ya sabéis además en esa época hay mucha cosa así llena de colores y psicodélica.

- Si y se tomaba mucho LSD y porretes - añadió Shino - Es fácil que se les vaya a los protagonistas la olla y vean e imaginen cosas.

- Eso es cierto - se animó Sakura - Podemos hacer que todo eso de la cabeza de burro sea como una alucinación.

- ¿Y nos van a dejar los profesores meter temas de drogas y cosas así? - preguntó Sasuke.

- ¡Eso es verdad! Que el consejo de administración son una panda de gruñones, ttebayo.

- ¿Tú que piensas, sensei? - se dirigió Shikamaru a Iruka.

- Pues pienso que la idea me gusta, al menos es original, quiero decir que esta obra yo la he visto montones de veces, en teatro y en cine, evidentemente es una obra que es un clásico y hay que tratarla con respeto, pensar que la mayoría de los alumnos que vengan a ver la obra no la van a conocer y les va a dar igual pero los profesores y el consejo, como ha dicho Naruto, si la conoce y lo mismo no les parece bien que le faltéis el respeto a Sir William Shakespeare.

- Nosotros no queremos faltar el respeto a nadie - defendió Akane.

- Entonces lo que hay que hacer es explicar las cosas bien a Tsunade, ttebayo.

- ¿Pero y que pasa con las had...? - volvía a preguntar Ino cuando algo la detuvo - ¿Qué ha sido ese ruido?

- ¿Qué ruido? - preguntó a su vez Kankuro.

- Ejem... han sido mis tripas - contestó Akane algo apurada - Es que tengo mucha hambre.

El comentario causó alguna que otra broma.

- ¿Es que no has merendado? - se interesó Sakura.

- No si, si he merendado, pero tengo hambre.

- Mendokuseeeeeeeei - se lamentaba Shikamaru.

- Tengo mucha hambre - añadió Akane rotunda.

- Serán los bebés - comentó medio riendo Sumire.

- Pues lo que sea, pero tengo hambre.

- No puede ser que tengas tanta hambre - se quejaba Shikamaru.

- ¿Y que voy a hacer si tengo hambre?

- Vamos Shika - habló Ryuko - Piensa que tiene dos criaturas creciendo dentro de ella y necesitan alimento.

- Ya pero tiene que controlarse un poco.

- Yo tengo kiwis - habló Ino - ¿Te apetece?

- Ay si, si, por favor.

- ¿Cómo es que tienes kiwis? - la interrogó Sakura.

- Me los ha dado mi madre para merendar pero no me dio tiempo a comérmelos y me los traje en el bolso.

- Ya - dijo Sakura de una forma desconfiada.

- Es cierto.

- Pues cómetelos ahora.

- ¿Ahora? Mejor que se los coma Akane, su estómago parece poseído por un jabalí.

- Con uno tengo bastante - habló Akane - Tu te comes el otro ¿Vale?

- Es que los traigo en un tuper, fíjate si los pelé y los corte y todo.

- ¡Anda! ¡Cómo cuando éramos pequeños! - bromeó Lee.

- Los kiwis son muy sanos - añadió Naruto - Tienen mucha vitamina y fibra, van bien para ir al baño.

- ¡Naruto! - gritó Sakura - ¡No digas esas cosas!

- Yo solo quería ayudar, ttebayo.

Ino miró a Naruto la verdad es que de pronto el chico la miraba con un extraño gesto, como de pena, como si sintiese compasión de ella. Quizás es que estaba pensando que no se había comido los kiwis no porque no lo diera tiempo, si no simplemente por no comérselos y a lo mejor pensaba que los había metido en el bolso para tirarlos en cualquier papelera.

Ino se sentía de verdad avergonzada, sobretodo porque era cierto que había pensado en deshacerse de los kiwis y además sabía que Sakura estaría enfadada con ella y que había fallado a Naruto. Pero no lo había hecho a propósito, era simplemente que la comida le daba cada vez mas asco, solo con olerla le entraban ganas de vomitar.

Lo intentaba, ella lo intentada de verdad, como cuando fue a casa de Naruto y le ofrecieron pastelitos, ella quería comérselos y lo hizo pero esa sensación de asco era horrible y esas ganas de vomitar... lo pasó fatal, intentó disimular pero no sabía que había conseguido engañar a la madre de Naruto.

Esto era horrible ¿Y si de verdad se le estaba yendo de las manos? ¿Podía ser?

- La verdad es que no se si me gustan los kiwis - decía mientras ofrecía un pequeño tuper con la fruta ya pelada y cortada a Akane - Nunca he comido ninguno.

- ¿No? Pues están muy buenos - hablaba Sumire - Saben acidillos.

- A mi me gustan más los limones - añadió Akane - Pero están bien.

- ¿Limones? - se extrañó Chouji.

- Es capaz de comerse los limones - volvió a quejarse Shikamaru.

- Venga Ino, ven aquí a mi lado y los compartimos.

- No, cómetelo todo tu, mis sobrinitos necesitan alimento.

Ino sintió la mirada fija de Naruto en ella y se avergonzó un poco de lo que había dicho.

- Bueno, yo como un poco.

Al abrir el tuper le llegó el olor de la fruta a su nariz e inmediatamente una arcada subió por su estómago amenazándola con dar una arcada. Eso iba a ser horrible para ella pero como sabía que todo el mundo la miraba, sobretodo Naruto y Sakura, cogió un trozo de kiwi y lo llevó a la boca intentando disimular el asco que le daba.

- Humh, que bueno - exclamaba Akane casi con lujuria - Que hambre que tenía, ya no podía más.

- Te estas convirtiendo en una bestia "melocomotodo" - rio Kiba.

- Como te descuides te como a ti empezando por los pies.

- Bueno, vamos a seguir con lo que estábamos - habló Iruka - ¿Algún tema más?

- Si - intervino Neji - Una cosa importante que casi se nos olvida. Tsunade nos propone unas actividades para recaudar dinero.

- Querrás decir para que le sirvamos de esclavos - puntualizó Kiba.

- ¿Y ahora que se le ha ocurrido? - se interesó Ten-Ten.

- Se trata de algunos trabajillos - explicó Akane.

- ¿Qué trabajillos? - preguntó recelosa Temari.

- Pues como sabéis llega la Navidad y este año por lo visto hay que adornar el instituto, así que nos propone que lo hagamos nosotros.

- ¿Pero no tendremos que comprar los adornos, verdad? - inquirió Ten-Ten.

- No, no, pues si, solo nos faltaba eso.

Mientras sus compañeros hablaban y comentaban sobre la nueva propuesta de la directora, si les interesaba o no, se quejaban de las cosas que les mandaba hacer y lo poco que les "pagaba" o incluso algunos defendían que aunque fuera poco les venía bien y además que hacer todas esas cosas les venía bien porque demostraba que estaban dispuestos a colaborar y su buena disposición, Ino comenzó a rascarse la palma de las manos, la verdad es que le picaba bastante y de forma muy molesta, intentaba ignorar los picores, es lo que dicen que si ignoras que te pica deja de picarte pero que si te rascas te pica más. Inconscientemente se llevó una mano a los ojos, perecía que le había entrado algo que le molestaba y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba frotándoselos, además, seguro que le había entrado algo porque los sentía extraños, sobretodo el derecho.

- Neji tiene razón - hablaba Iruka - Si colaboráis con las propuestas de los profesores se tendrá en cuenta vuestra buena disposición, es un punto a vuestro favor... Oye Ino ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Ay es que me pican los ojos, creo que me ha entrado algo, voy a echarme agua.

- No te asustes pero lo que vamos a hacer es ir al hospital.

- ¿Al hospital? - se alarmó la chica.

- ¿No te notas nada raro?

Ino miró confusa a Sakura que en ese momento dio una pequeña exclamación.

- ¿Qué pasa? - se alarmó aún más Ino.

- ¿De veras no te notas nada, ttebayo? - habló asustado Naruto.

- Bueno me pican las manos y tengo el ojo con una molestia que... ¿Qué me pasa?

- ¡Ino están inflada como un globo, ttebayo! ¡Sensei nos tenemos que ir ya al hospital!

- ¿Cómo que estoy inflada? ¿Dónde? ¡Necesito un espejo!

- Ya, tranquilidad, vamos a tomarnos esto con tranquilidad - habló Iruka - Voy trayendo el coche.

- ¿Ino, no serás alérgica al kiwi?

- ¿Alérgica? ¡Necesito un espejo! ¿Qué es lo que me ha pasado?

- No pasa nada, no te asustes - se acercó a ella Hinata - Ahora te pondrán un corticoide y se te pasará la alergia.

- ¡Necesito verme en el espejo!

- Casi mejor que no te veas - comentó Shino.

- ¿Estoy muy hinchada?

- Venga, no te asustes - habló Ryuko - yo una vez me hinché por comer cacahuetes, no es nada grave.

- ¿Pero por qué me pasa esto a mi? - rompió a llorar.

- Mira ya está en la puerta Iruka con el coche, yo te acompaño - dijo Sakura.

- Si, no me dejes sola, por favor.

- Yo también voy - propuso muy decidido Naruto.

- Pero Naruto... - comenzó a hablar Sasuke, quería decirle que se suponía que él tenía que acompañarle a su casa - No, nada.

- ¿Y quien acompañará a Sasuke a casa? - preguntó Gaara que se había dado cuenta de la situación.

- Es verdad, ttebayo ¡Pero yo quiero acompañar a Ino!

- Déjalo Naruto, ya voy yo - le justificó Sakura.

- ¿Y por qué no vais los tres? - habló Shikamaru - Vais al hospital donde está el hermano de Sasuke, así que vais los tres y Sasuke puede de paso estar con Itachi.

- ¡Es cierto! ¡Pero que listo eres Shikamaru, vaya que si! - se alegró Naruto - Venga Sasuke, yo te guio hasta el coche ¿A que es una buena idea?

Después de que Iruka se marchase con Ino, Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto, decidieron que lo mejor era terminar la jornada. Habían hablado mucho y llegado a muchas conclusiones, ahora lo que tenían que hacer era poner en orden todas las ideas.

- ¿Vas para casa? - preguntó Gaara a Temari al salir del instituto.

- No, me voy con Shikamaru y Akane, he quedado con Shikato.

- ¿Te vas a quedar a cenar con ellos?

- No, no creo, la verdad me da bastante apuro, van a pensar que soy una aprovechada.

- O que tus hermanos no sabemos cocinar - añadió de pronto Kankuro - ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer? Dile a Shikato que venga a cenar un día a casa, así comprobará que no somos tan malos cocineros.

- No tengas morro - le regañó Temari - Tu lo único que haces es meter alimentos en el robot de cocina, el trabajo lo hace el aparato.

- Ya pero me salen unos platos bien ricos.

- ¡Kankuro! ¿Te vienes? - le llamó Sumire.

- Si, voy. Pues nos vemos en casa. Sed buenos.

- Anda y ten cuidado - sonrió Temari - Yo también me marcho. Hasta mañana, Hinata.

- Hasta mañana, Temari-san.

Gaara y Hinata emprendieron el trayecto hacia casa de la chica como siempre lo hacían, andando despacio y disfrutando, como se suele decir, del camino.

Caminaban en silencio pero a Hinata no le incomodaba, estaba acostumbrada a los silencios de Neji, además sabía que Gaara no era de esas personas que se pasan el tiempo hablando, se podía decir que para Hinata el de Gaara era un silencio cómodo. Lo único que le preocupaba era que sabía que el fin de semana iba a suceder algo muy importante para él, Nagato Uzumaki les había invitado a él y a sus hermanos a comer en su casa, por lo visto quería hablar con ellos y enseñarles algo.

Esa propuesta había alterado a Gaara aunque no lo pareciese. Hinata sabía que por dentro Gaara estaba inquieto y preocupado ¿Le iría a decir ese hombre si era su padre o tenía posibilidad de serlo? Por más que Gaara se empeñaba en decir que fuera cual fuera la respuesta en realidad le daba igual, Hinata sabía que no, que algo, aunque fuera mínimo, le afectaba, que deseaba saber una respuesta, que necesitaba esa respuesta y sobretodo necesitaba saber cosas de su madre, ahora que sabía que su madre le amaba él quería saberlo todo sobre ella.

Hinata cogió con suavidad la mano de Gaara. Al notar la fría mano de la chica Gaara se sorprendió y apretó con fuerza.

- Tienes la mano helada - comentó Gaara.

- Empieza a hacer frio, ya llega el invierno.

- Y pronto será tu cumpleaños.

- Si.

- El primer cumpleaños que pasaremos juntos.

- Si - contestó sintiendo como el calor comenzaba a acumularse en sus orejas.

- Intentaré hacer que sea el mejor de tu vida.

Hinata no se atrevió a decir nada, no sabía que decir.

- Ah... yo... - comenzó a decir.

- No digas nada, no hace falta que digas nada, solo camina a mi lado, es lo único que pido, que estés a mi lado, no delante de mi, ni detrás, solo a mi lado.

Cuanto cambia la vida... hacía un año Gaara se torturaba a sí mismo diciéndose que tenía que olvidarse de Hinata y ahora la tenía a su lado, cogida de la mano... Quizás el universo le compensaba de esa forma por la infancia tan infeliz que tuvo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Decidí que mejor Gaara cogería protagonismo cuando vaya a ver a Nagato Uzumaki y sepa si es su hijo o no._

_Pues este ha sido el capítulo, espero que haya gustado a alguien. Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por los comentarios, Nonahere, Mara, Tsuchi, Valentina, Ginger, Pete, Bishop, Kamiry, Alirin, Alessa, Nekitatwilight, lccastillo1, y todo el mundo. Repito lo que ya vengo repitiendo últimamente, en cuanto pueda os agradeceré personalmente los comentarios. Gracias, gracias, gracias._

_Espero que todo os vaya bien. Nos vemos en el siguiente ¡Matta ne!_


	168. Esa sensación de pérdida

_Me ha costado mucho tener listo este capítulo, sigo sin ordenador, así que he tardado bastante en terminarlo pero ya está aquí. Espero que sepáis disculparme y que os guste como ha quedado, quizás un poquito mas corto de lo habitual pero es que sino no se cuando lo iba a tener._

_En este capítulo vamos a ver el principio de la historia de Deidara y conoceremos las dudas de Misaki._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Esa sensación de pérdida**

Akane salía del baño secándose con energía la cabeza con una toalla y metida en su enorme albornoz rosa. Se lo había regalado Maron, ahora su padre la mimaba un montón, quizás porque quería compensar de algún modo tantos años de indiferencia desconocida, claro que Maron le había comprado un albornoz bien grande, para cuando estuviese "gordita" y eso quería decir que le sobraban como la mitad de las mangas que doblaba una y otra vez para poder sacar bien las manos.

Bostezaba, tenía muchísimo sueño y es que a veces por las noches le costaba mucho dormirse, daba vueltas y vueltas pensando mil y una cosas de lo mas extrañas. Cada vez iba quedando menos tiempo para que nacieran sus hijos y cada vez le entraba más miedo, una especie de inquietud le recorría el cuerpo y no solo eso, luego estaban los malditos pensamientos sobre si había algún problema durante el parto, si... multitud de cosas a lo que había que añadir la pena que le producía pensar en su madre, bueno a veces era pena y en ocasiones rabia... no lo podía evitar.

Iba abstraída en sus pensamientos mientras continuaba secándose la cabeza cuando entró en la cocina, sabía que había sido la primera en levantarse, que Shikamaru y Shikato seguían durmiendo porque había dejado a Shikamaru en la cama y porque hoy Shikato iba más tarde a la universidad y ella era la encargada de asegurarse de que estuviese despierto justo antes de marcharse al instituto, así que cuando al entrar en la cocina vio algo moverse, aunque no pudo precisar el qué debido a su distracción y que iba mirando el suelo, dio un salto hacía atrás a la vez que gritaba de forma nerviosa.

El grito duró varios segundos hasta que por fin se calmó.

- ¡Que susto me has dado, Akane! - se quejó sobresaltada Temari.

- ¿Qué yo te he asustado a ti?

- Chica, no sabía que fuera tan fea como para que gritases así.

- Lo siento, lo siento, es que no me esperaba a nadie en la cocina y creí que eras un ratón.

- ¿Un ratón? ¡Menudo pedazo de ratón! ¿Es que me parezco a un ratón?

- ¡Ay yo que se! He visto algo moverse y... ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No me digas que has pasado aquí la noche?

- Ah, no, no, que va.

- ¿Seguro? No es que me importe, la verdad.

- Que te digo que no. Ven, siéntate. Lo que pasa es que me quedo tantos días a cenar y... quería compensarte de alguna forma.

- ¿A mi? ¡Anda ya! Si yo estoy encantada, cuando tú te quedas Yoshino te pide a ti que la ayudes y yo me toco la barriga.

- Como sea... siento que siempre estoy aquí, abusando de vuestra hospitalidad. Sois una familia estupenda, yo me crie sola con mis hermanos, mi padre... mi padre no se ocupaba y el resto de mi familia se desentendió y... me encanta estar con vosotros...

- Ah pero a mi no me digas nada, yo no soy de esta familia.

- Uy que no, claro que si ¿Acaso no te sientes parte de la familia?

- Bueno si, eso si. Tienes razón, a pesar de todo son una familia estupenda, bueno es que yo tampoco he tenido lo que se puede decir una familia... nunca...

- Así que hoy me levanté bien temprano y fui a comprar el desayuno - interrumpió Temari a Akane, no quería que empezase otra vez a ponerse triste, con eso del embarazo las hormonas de la chica no estaban muy bien y cada vez que pensaba en su madre terminaba llorando - Mira que bollos tan ricos he traído.

- ¡Ala! ¿Pero yo puedo comer eso?

- Si, si que puedes, ya me he informado. Son bollos sin azúcares y sin edulcorantes.

- ¿Entonces que tienen?

- Los pueden comer los diabéticos, además le pregunté a mi ginecólogo. El otro día fui a hacerme una citología y aproveché para preguntar algunas cosillas.

- ¿Una citología?

- Si, ya sabes que estoy tomando la píldora pero me han dicho que hay unos parches que te pegas y te olvidas de la pastilla.

- ¿Y que te dijo?

- Me dijo que es lo mismo que la píldora pero me ha dado un montón de información sobre otros métodos.

- ¿Entonces de verdad puedo comerlos?

- Que si, que si, los encargué ayer especialmente para ti... mira, con cacao.

- ¡Eres la mejor del mundo! Oye ¿Y cómo has entrado en casa?

- Llamé por teléfono a Shikato, me abrió y se volvió a la cama.

- Típico de un Nara.

Rompieron a reír. Para Temari todo aquel ambiente era de lo más relajante, quizás siempre había estado demasiado pendiente de sus hermanos y de ejercer de madre con ellos y por eso estando con Hinata o con Akane se sentía tan a gusto, la verdad es que a las dos les había cogido bastante cariño y las veía casi como a hermanas pequeñas.

- ¡Que bueno que está esto Temari! - decía Akane con la boca llena - Y el café te ha salido genial, me tienes que decir como lo haces, a mi no me sale tan bien.

- Come despacio o te sentará mal.

- Oye Temari que digo yo que... ¿De verdad no has pasado aquí la noche?

- Te digo que no ¿No ves que ya llevo el uniforme puesto?

Akane torció la boca mientras la miraba.

- Pues si... es un poco decepcionante. Pensé que como esta semana no vas al pueblo habrías pasado aquí la noche, para aprovechar y estar con Shikato.

Temari rompió a reír.

- No te rías - se quejó Akane - ¿No estáis en esa fase de euforia del enamoramiento en la que solo se piensa en sexo?

- ¿Tu estás en esa fase?

- Ja... que mas quisiera yo... ¿Sabes? Creo que yo no le gusto a Shikamaru.

- ¿Pero que tontería dices? - gruñó a Akane.

- Es cierto, creo que no le gusto. A ver si me explico, creo que me quiere o que me tiene aprecio, si, eso no lo dudo pero creo que no le gusto... es que estoy tan gorda y tan fea...

- Madre mía la de tonterías que hay que escuchar.

- No son tonterías, es cierto... estoy cada vez mas gorda y menos atractiva y no le gusto.

- Pero bueno ¿A que viene esa tontería? Tú le gustas mucho a Shikamaru.

- Ya, eso es lo que tú no sabes. No le gusto Temari, no le gusto, si le gustase pues haría algo que demostrase que le gusto pero no hace nada.

- ¿Qué no hace nada? Bueno, ya sabes que Shikamaru no es de los que van haciendo demostraciones de afecto en público.

- Ni en público, ni el privado... no le gusto.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Pues eso que vivimos juntos, que vamos a tener dos hijos y se supone que yo debería gustarle y hasta estamos casados pero... nada de nada.

- ¿Nada de nada?

- Nada de nada... ya me entiendes. Al principio pues vale, el médico dijo que teníamos que evitar las relaciones sexuales por peligro de embarazo pero ahora... es que ni lo intenta.

- ¿Quieres decir...?

- Que no le gusto, eso quiero decir y es porque estoy gorda y fea y mira que tetas mas enormes que se me han puesto, ya antes las llamaba "deformidades" pues imagínate lo que pensará ahora.

Temari rompió a reír, no quería porque el gesto mohíno de Akane le daba pena e incluso parecía empezar a llorar, pero no pudo evitarlo.

- No creo que pensase que eran "deformidades" ¿Y no has intentado tomar tú la iniciativa? A lo mejor simplemente no quiere ofenderte, ya sabes como es él.

- Claro que lo he intentado y me evita... te digo que no le gusto.

- ¿Y no será que tiene miedo a hacerte daño?

- ¡Que miedo ni que porras! Ya podía al menos intentar algo ¿Sabes el tiempo que llevamos juntos? Yo no entiendo mucho pero a mi siempre se me ha dicho que los chicos son... vamos que por su naturaleza... vamos que yo creo que tiene algún rollo por ahí.

Temari, sin poder volver a evitarlo, de nuevo rompió a reír.

- Anda, anda, no eres tu exagerada ni nada. Estás haciendo un drama de un grano de arena, como se nota que estás embarazada y todo lo exageras.

- ¿Tu crees?

- Pues claro que si.

- Quizás... a lo mejor si que soy algo exagerada.

- Vamos, si siempre te está haciendo mimos, a su manera, pero los hace.

- Pero si es que por las noches se separa de mí, yo me arrimo y él, aún dormido se separa... te digo que no le gusto.

Y por tercera ver Temari rompió a reír.

- ¿Cómo que se separa? ¿Algo así como dejando espacio entre los dos? Yo diría que se separa por otra cosa, tonta. Anda, lo que tienes que hacer es decirle claramente lo que piensas y lo que quieres, a lo mejor aún no se ha dado cuenta, ya sabes que es un poco flojo para todo.

Siguieron hablando, Akane contando sus dudas y Temari dándole algún que otro consejo que creía le iba a ser de ayuda, hasta que Akane se marchó a despertar a Shikamaru y a arreglarse.

Temari recogió un poco las cosas del desayuno y preparó otros cubiertos para Shikamaru y Shikato.

- ¿Has pasado la noche aquí? - dijo Shikamaru desde la puerta mientras bostezaba.

- Otro con la misma preguntita ¿Es que tengo pinta de pasar la noche es casa de los hombres?

- Ahhhhg, que mal genio te gastas por las mañanas.

Temari se acercó a él, demasiado cerca a juicio de Shikamaru y le miró fijamente.

- Y tú a ver si te portas como debes portarte - le gruñó.

Temari salió por la puerta y Shikamaru se quedó mirándola completamente confuso y rascándose la cabeza.

- Que mujer mas problemática - refunfuñó por lo bajo.

- ¿Que dices, Nara? - bufó Temari desde donde estaba.

- Nada ¿Qué dónde vas?

- Voy a despertar a Shikato y tu venga, desayuna de una vez o llegarás tarde al instituto.

- Ahhhhg - volvió a quejarse Shikamaru mientras entraba en la cocina - Mendoukeeeeei.

Temari entró en la habitación de Shikato con cuidado. El chico dormía hecho un ovillo y agarrado a la manta y a Temari le hizo gracia. Después de observarle dormir plácidamente, con el pelo completamente alborotado y la boca ligeramente abierta, decidió extrañamente seguir una tonta idea y meterse en la cama.

Abrió la manta y se metió, se estaba muy calentito. Sin embargo, al notar un poco de corriente, Shikato se rebulló, de manera automática abrazó aquella nueva fuente de calor cerca de él atrayéndola hacia sí. Se sentía bien, era algo cálido y reconfortante ¿Qué sería? No quería abrir los ojos, siempre le costaba mucho desperezarse, apretó aquello que le daba calor y oyó una leve risilla, eso si le hizo separarse bruscamente, casi como si le fuera la vida en ello mientras abría los ojos despavorido.

- Buenos días, perezoso - sonrió Temari.

- ¡Temari por dios! ¡Que susto me has dado! - se quejó aún con la voz nerviosa mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho, al lugar donde sentía su corazón latir de una forma exagerada.

- ¿Pero te que pasa? ¿Qué os pasa a todos hoy conmigo?

- Creí que eras... Akane.

- ¿Akane? ¿Qué iba a hacer Akane en tu cama?

- ¡Eso mismo me preguntaba yo! ¡Dios que susto me he llevado!

- Insisto ¿Por qué razón iba a meterse Akane en tu cama?

- ¿Porque sea... sonámbula? - preguntó seguro de estar metiéndose en un lio.

- Eres un payaso - dijo levantándose - Pero no creas, deberías hablar con tu primo, no vaya a ser que a Akane se le crucen los cables.

- ¿Y por qué te has metido tu en mi cama? - preguntó sonriendo con malicia.

- Para hacer el tonto, por supuesto.

- Anda ven - se desplazó por la cama hasta ella y la cogió del brazo atrayéndola con fuerza y haciendo que cayera en a cama.

- ¡Ah! ¿Estás tonto?

- Por algo será que te has metido - dijo agarrando la otra muñeca de la chica y colocándose con alguna dificultad encima de ella.

- Será mejor que te quites de encima si no quieres que tu descendencia peligre.

- Uh, ya está aquí la chica dura... la chica dura que se mete en la cama de los chicos.

- Solo quería gastarte una broma, inútil.

- Ya...

En la cocina, mientras desayunaba, Shikamaru observaba una taciturna Akane que preparaba las fiambreras para la comida. Analizando lo que le había dicho Temari, que tampoco había sido mucho y teniendo en cuenta de que Akane ya había desayunado, probablemente con ella, llegó a la conclusión de que, evidentemente, las dos chicas habían estado hablando de él y Akane debía haberse quejado de algo.

Por el gesto de Akane, lo poco que hablaba y de nuevo recordando la frase de Temari _"y a ver si tu te portas como debes portarte"_ estaba claro que Akane quería atenciones.

- Ahhhhhh - se quejó pesadamente - Esto es muy problemático.

- Shikamaru...

- ¿Si?

- A ver si luego vas a casa de tus padres y coges ropa de abrigo.

- ¿Para ti? ¿Necesitas algo?

- No, para ti. Quiero decir que cojas algo mas de abrigo, es para meterlo en a maleta.

- Ah ¿Mis padres te han dicho que en el pueblo ya ha nevado, verdad?

- Si pero es que... bueno, tu trae ropa de abrigo y a ver si tienes algún jersey grandote para mi.

- Si querías uno de mis jerséis porque no te valen los tuyos solo tenías que decírmelo.

- Vale, lo que sea, tú trae ropa de abrigo y no te olvides.

- De acuerdo, doña mandona. De todas formas en el pueblo tengo más ropa, mi madre siempre deja allí ropa.

En realidad Akane acababa de tomar una decisión mientras preparaba la fiambrera. Había sucedido que de pronto recordó que Sumire la había preguntado si cuando preparaba la fiambrera de Shikamaru le ponía cosas con forma de corazón y esas cursiladas típicas de enamorados edulcorados y entonces fue cuando lo decidió... ella estaba demasiado pendiente de si misma y del embarazo, desde que supo que estaba embarazada había vivido llena de preocupaciones y se dio cuenta de que no era demasiado cariñosa con Shikamaru; ella se dejaba querer por él pero es que no estaba acostumbrada a ser demasiado cariñosa, en realidad es que no sabía ser demasiado cariñosa, si tener muestras de afecto, seguramente porque nunca las había recibido, pero es que además, ellos dos no habían tenido tiempo para ellos dos, todo había sido tan rápido, es que ni siquiera están saliendo, no habían tenido demasiados momentos románticos y ya era hora de eso, Shikamaru se merecía un poco de "edulcorante", así que después de recapacitar sobre ella misma y recordarse a si misma quejándose porque "estaba gorda y fea y a lo mejor no le gustaba" decidió que si por lo que fuera Mahoma no iba a la montaña, pues la montaña iría a Mahoma, que a ver ¿Dónde estaba Akane? La Akane que ella recordaba ser, esa chica cabezota y que le gustaba organizarlo todo... pues eso.

Y tenía un plan estupendo... ya no esperaría a que Shikamaru tomara la iniciativa, lo haría ella. Y mientras terminaba de preparar las cosas para ir al instituto repasaba mentalmente su idea y sonreía entre nerviosa y malévola.

...

Ya era Diciembre y hacía demasiado frio para comer al aire libre, así que los alumnos que, durante el buen tiempo comían en el comedero al aire libre que había en el recinto del instituto, en la azotea o incluso sentados en el césped al lado de algún árbol, ahora solían o ir a la cafetería o quedarse en las aulas.

- ¿Vienes con nosotros a comer? - preguntaba Ryuko a Jisei.

- No, hoy no voy, hoy voy a comer en la cafetería - respondió mirando de reojo a Konan.

- ¿En la cafetería? Que raro, si tú sueles traer tu comida.

- Si, pero hoy mi madre me ha dado dinero para que coma en la cafetería. No me mires así, Ryuko, es que tengo algo que hacer, ya te lo contaré.

- Bueno, vale, pues nosotros vamos a la clase de Ten-Ten y las demás.

- Dile a Akane que luego me espere a la salida, que no me he olvidado que quiere decirme algo.

Ryuko se separó de Jisei y volvió donde estaba Chouji esperándola con gesto apenado.

- ¿Qué pasa? - se preocupó el chico.

- Dice que va a comer en la cafetería.

- ¿No ha traído comida? Pero tiene dinero ¿verdad?

- Si, si, dice que si.

- ¿Entonces por qué estás tan mustia?

- Es porque a veces pienso que la voy a perder.

- ¿A Jisei?

- A todas, pienso que voy a perder a mis amigas. A mi no me gustan los cambios, Chouji, me gusta vivir en mi mundo tranquilo y monótono y ahora todo está cambiando y yo me siento perdida.

- También tu estás cambiando, ya no eres la de hace unos meses, ahora me tienes a mi, bueno siempre me has tenido porque siempre he estado a tu lado pero ahora...

- Es todo, me refiero a todo. Mi mundo está cambiando y ese me intranquiliza. Creo que soy una persona demasiado insegura y tengo que cambiar, de todas formas no me queda otro remedio, no voy a quedarme estancada mientras los demás avanzan.

- Perdona un momento - Chouji esta pendiente de Ino que permanecía sentada mientras Sasori y Sakura juntaban unas mesas - Ino ¿Te vas a quedar a comer aquí?

- Si, me quedo aquí.

- No te preocupes, Chouji - habló Sakura - Yo estaré pendiente de ella... quiero decir que me aseguraré que no come nada potencialmente alérgeno.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? - se dirigió Chouji a Ino.

- Cansada, como si me hubieran dado una paliza.

- Quizás hoy no deberías haber venido al instituto - opinó Sasori - El urbason que te pusieron es un corticoide bastante fuerte.

- Y luego te han dado la pastilla esa para los picores que da somnolencia - añadió Sakura - Además estás un poco hinchada todavía.

- Ya lo se pero no soportaba estar en casa con mi madre, a veces creo que me mira como si yo la hubiese defraudado - dijo casi llorando.

Ryuko por su parte estaba más pendiente de Jisei a la que vio acercarse a Kimimaro y Juugo que ya se preparaban para salir ¿Qué se traería ahora con Kimimaro? Era todo tan extraño.

- Kimimaro ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? - preguntaba Jisei al chico.

- Si, claro, dime.

- Es que hoy no he traído la comida y ¿Te importaría que comiese contigo?

- Por supuesto que no, vaya pregunta absurda la tuya.

- Es que... me gustaría comer cerca de Konan.

Juugo dirigió su mirada a Konan que salía por la puerta, era un poco ridículo que fingiese que no había escuchado a Jisei y Kimimaro hablando porque estaban a su lado.

- ¿Estás intentando ayudar a Konan, verdad? - preguntó con naturalidad.

- Pues si, creo que necesita ayuda y apoyo. Lo está pasando peor de lo que creemos.

- Tiene que estar pasándolo mal a la fuerza, ella y Pain estaban muy unidos - comentó Juugo - Además antes siempre estaban juntos ellos, Sasori, Deidara... ahora Sasori está con Sakura y Deidara no parece en sus cabales... si no os importa os acompaño.

- ¿No ibas a comer con Suigetsu y las chicas?

- No creo que Karin y Suigetsu vayan a matarse durante la comida. Yo conozco a Konan, no es que seamos amigos íntimos pero durante las vacaciones creo que nos entendimos, fue muy amable conmigo y quiero ayudarla, además no soporto verla tan sola.

- Bien, pues entonces, vamos - dijo Jisei.

...

Deidara se había encerrado en uno de los servicios de los aseos para chicos. Estos tenían un aspecto en general diferente al de las chicas, en teoría eran prácticamente iguales pero había algo que los diferenciaba y en cuanto uno entraba en uno sabía que era el de los chicos, quizás una especie de aroma extraño, las pintadas de las paredes y otros detalles. La puerta del servicio en el que se había encerrado estaba llena de frases pintada y cerraba bastante mal, Deidara tuvo que empujarla para que encajara y poder echar el pequeño cerrojo.

Bajó la tapa del váter y se arrodilló frente a él, por suerte el suelo estaba bastante limpio y seco, no como en otras ocasiones en las que era mejor no investigar que eran los restos del líquido que había.

De forma temblorosa metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y sacó una cartera de piel marrón algo gastada, la abrió y encontró fácilmente una pequeña bolsa de plástico de esas con cierre adhesivo. Dentro podía verse unos polvos de color blanco.

Le temblaban los dedos cuando intentó abrirla, lo consiguió y dejó caer los polvos encima de la tapa del váter. Con el mismo temblor sacó de su cartera una tarjeta de banco de color roja pero todos los bordes estaban blanquecinos, como si algo les hubiera comido el color.

Iba a utilizar la tarjeta para hacer una fina raya con esos polvos cuando se detuvo, sentía un escalofrío recorriéndole la columna vertebral y como si unos ojos le estuvieran mirando desde detrás.

Era imposible que nadie le mirase, en el pequeño servicio estaba él solo y había cerrado la puerta. Aun así se giró con cautela, casi con miedo.

Casi dio un grito al verle allí, mirándole fijamente y con reproche. El primer acto reflejo que tuvo fue apartarse reculando hacia atrás, pero estaba de rodillas y tenía el váter impidiéndoselo lo que hizo que terminase sentado en el suelo.

A penas fue un parpadeo pero... ya no estaba.

- ¿Pain? - murmuró en voz baja y aún asustado.

Intentó controlar su respiración para tranquilizarse. Estaba claro que todo había sido una visión, seguramente producto de su obsesión.

Miró el fino polvo blanco sobre la tapa, casi mimetizándose con ella y con toda su rabia lo retiró de allí de un manotazo mientras se recostaba contra la pared con unas ganas tremendas de llorar.

_"Tienes que dejar esa mierda de la droga"_ le parecía oír a Pain, como cuando estaba vivo y se lo repetía una y otra vez.

_"Ju-júrame que... cuidarás a... Konan...júramelo por... favor... por favor... no... no la de-dejes... sola... júramelo."_

- ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! - gritó desesperado dando un puñetazo en el váter - No es tan fácil, no es tan fácil, no es tan fácil ¡Déjame ya en paz!

No podía llorar, a veces quería hacerlo pero era imposible, su llanto era un llanto seco, sin lágrimas.

- Maldito seas Pain ¿Por qué tuviste que morir?

...

Todos los que se habían quedado para comer en el aula de 2-2 parecían muy animados mientras lo colocaban todo. Sumire y Ten-Ten agobiaban a Akane diciéndole posibles nombres para su niño a las que pronto se unieron Ryuko y Chouji.

- Akira - decía Sumire - Tiene que llamarse Akira, tiene eso de "aki" y significa inteligencia, va a ser inteligente, a mi me gusta Akira, tiene que llamarse Akira.

- ¿Y si sale tonto o poco capacitado intelectualmente? - protestaba Ten-Ten.

- No, su padre es listo y saldrá como su padre ¿A que si, Akane?

- No se, lo mismo sale como su madre - volvía a refutar Ten-Ten.

- ¿Me estás llamando "limitada intelectual"? - se quejó Akane.

- No, no, no me refiero a que se parezca a ti, o sea que no es que tu seas poco inteligente, lo que quiero decir es...

- Déjalo que te estás liando mas - opinaba Ryuko - Yo digo que Masaki, significa "árbol frondoso" y también tiene el aki y en su bosque hay muchos árboles.

- Vaya manía que os ha dado con el aki - gruñía Akane.

- Pues Shikaji - propuso Sumire - Ese también me gusta.

- O Shikaru - añadía Ten-Ten.

- ¡Ay dejarme en paz con tanto shika! No se va a llamar shikanada, ya se llama su hermana Shikami, no me gusta ser tan... reiterativa.

- Akito - volvía a proponer Sumire - Ese también me gusta. O Akio.

- O podemos variar y que le llame Haruo - hablaba Ryuko - Es una variante, en lugar de aki-otoño, pues haru-primavera.

- O Fuyuki - proponía ahora Chouji - Ya que nos ponemos con las estaciones pues Fuyuki es muy apropiado "árbol de invierno". Aunque yo tengo un mejor ¿Queréis saberlo?

- Venga, dilo, a ver - le retó Ten-Ten.

- Akimichi.

- ¿Pero como le van a poner a su hijo tu apellido, bruto? - gruñó Ten-Ten.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Que no es chulo? Tiene "aki".

- Si claro, tu apellido le van a poner, venga ya.

- ¿Que pasa aquí? - preguntó animado Kankuro.

- Me van a volver loca, Kankuro - dijo en voz baja Akane y poniendo gesto de contar un secreto - Están todos locos y me quieren arrastrar a su locura.

- Estamos buscando un nombre para el niño de Akane - respondió sonriente Sumire.

- Que le llame Kankuro, es un buen nombre - dijo este orgulloso.

- Un nombre es importante - se unió a la conversación Sai - Hay que pensarlo con detenimiento, teniendo en cuenta que va a acompañarte toda la vida y será su tarjeta de presentación ante los demás. Nuestro nombre nos representa.

- Claro - intervino Sumire - Por eso tiene que llamarse Akira, una chico que se llama Akira da buena impresión porque da a entender que es listo ¿A que si Sai?

- ¿No es un nombre de chica? - preguntó Kankuro.

- ¡No es de chica! - protestó Sumire - También hay chicos que se llaman Akira, es como Misaki, que es nombre de chico y de chica ¿A que si, Misaki?

Misaki sonrió a Sumire. Observaba a aquel ruidoso grupo con un poco de pena. Estaba bien, se encontraba bien, no podía decir que se encontrase mal, se sentía integrado y había hecho buenos amigos pero también tenía una maldita y horrible sensación dentro de él, la sensación de que Sai estaba cada vez alejándose más de él.

Era cierto que siempre estaban juntos, que Sai era igual de amable con él como siempre pero... se estaban separando, había algo que les separaba, algo que no se veía a simple vista pero que Misaki notaba.

Quizás era que Sai empezaba a sentirse amenazado por él, a lo mejor ya no se sentía tan a gusto sabiendo que le gustaba a un chico, quizás por eso de un tiempo a esta parte parecía más interesado en Sumire. Si, sería eso, le daría miedo, no era el primer chico que se alejaba de él debido a sus orientaciones personales, por alguna razón los chicos tienden a sentirse amenazados cuando saben que les gusta a otro chico... siempre pasa, eso no era nuevo, por desgracia y a Misaki le producía una pena horrible.

En esos momentos Shikamaru y Haku entraron en el aula.

- ¡Ya era hora, tardón! - gruñó Akane - ¡Pensaba que me habías abandonado con estos locos!

- Perdona calabacita, es que nos hemos puesto a hablar con el nuevo profesor de Lengua y se nos ha pasado el tiempo.

- ¿Cómo es? - se interesó Sumire - ¿Es guapo? ¡Hola Haku! ¿Vienes a comer con nosotros?

- No, bueno yo en realidad venía a preguntar si a alguno os interesa comer conmigo.

- ¿Contigo?

- Si, es que me han tocado dos vales para la cafetería y caducan hoy y es una pena desaprovecharlos.

- Yo voy contigo - se apresuró a contestar Misaki.

Haku sonrió, sabía que de aquel grupo el único al que le interesaría sería a Misaki, por algo habían sido amigos ¿Que otro iba a querer ir a comer con él? ¿Kankuro? Para nada ¿Sai? Eso si que sería extraño y de las chicas pues a no ser que fuera la espontánea Sumire no creía que a ninguna otra le apeteciese... hubiese sido gracioso que Sumire se hubiese apuntado ¿Qué habrían hecho Sai y Kankuro?

Por otro lado no es que Misaki no quisiese comer con sus amigos, era simplemente que en esos momentos se sentía algo deprimido y con la sensación de que Sai estaba incómodo con él, además necesitaba hablar con alguien de como se sentía y Haku había sido su amigo, tal vez aún quedase algo de esa confianza que tuvieron en uno con el otro.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Espero que os haya gustado porque me costó mucho decidir que poner en él y todo lo que he puesto es importante. En el próximo se sabrá mas cosas de Misaki._

_Gracias por leer y por los comentarios y todos los ánimos que me dais. En cuanto tengo ordenador y tiempo iré contestando los reviews personalmente._

_Siempre lo digo pero de verdad que intentaré tener lo antes posible el siguiente, a ver si por fin me dan ya mi ordenador. Sea como sea esta historia no se quedará sin terminar, así que nos vemos en el siguiente ¡Matta ne!_


	169. Las tribulaciones de Sumire

_Como siempre últimamente he tardado mucho en actualizar, esto de estar sin ordenador es un verdadero asco, espero que me disculpéis._

_Vamos con un capítulo para Misaki y Haku, vamos a saber más de ellos, que son parte de la historia y también para Sumire y el problema que está viendo que se le plantea. Para finalizar la introducción a algo importante que pasará._

_Espero que os guste._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Las tribulaciones de Sumire**

Al finalizar las clases, como de costumbre, los alumnos hicieron varios grupos a las puertas del instituto antes de separarse para regresar a sus casas.

Uno de esos grupos era el formado por Ten-Ten, Sumire, Ryuko, Jisei y Akane que parecían estar hablando algo con bastante secreto bajo la atenta mirada de Chouji, Kankuro, Kiba y un Shikamaru con el ceño fruncido.

- Reunión de pastores, alguna oveja van a esquilar - comentó Kankuro.

- ¡Shika! - llamó su atención Akane a la vez que se acercaba a donde estaba - Ve tu para casa que yo tengo que ir con Jisei a que me de una cosa.

Shikamaru miró alternativamente al grupo de las chicas y a Akane... si, seguro que algo tramaban.

- Pero no tardes que tenemos que irnos al pueblo, no lo olvides y mi madre no espera a nadie.

- Que si, que si, que ya lo se, no te preocupes ¿Terminas tu de hacer la maleta?

- Ahhhh, mendokusei.

- Venga, vamos, si no es tanto, si ya está todo listo, solo tienes que meterlo dentro y cerrar.

- Trae, que llevo tu cartera - se ofreció Chouji.

- No hace falta Chouji, ya la llevo yo.

- Deja, no cargues con peso inútil que no es bueno, total mi casa queda muy cerca de la tuya, me pilla de paso.

- No la mimes tanto - se quejó Shikamaru.

- Quiero hacerlo, es la madre de mi ahijado.

- Mendokusei...

- Deja ya de quejarte, quejica, que eres un quejica - gruñó Chouji - Y tú, dame tu cartera.

- Bueno, si te pones así, toma... pero es que me da apuro.

- ¡Qué traigas! - casi se la arrebató.

- Gracias Chouji, si te pesa mucho se la das a Shika, Nos vemos en casa, bambi.

Akane regresó con sus amigas, Ten-Ten hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano que inmediatamente copió Sumire y las cinco se marcharon alegres y felices.

- Sigo diciendo que la mimas demasiado ¿Y a ti que te pasa que tienes esa cara? - preguntó a Kiba.

- Nada - contestó arrugando la cara - Cosas mías.

- Yo me marcho - habló Kankuro - ¿Entonces vais a salir esta tarde, Chouji?

- Supongo que si, ya te llamo si eso ¿Tu vas a salir, Kiba?

- No - gruñó mas que habló el chico - Voy a llevar a Ten-Ten al sitio ese donde van a ir Shino y mi hermana.

- ¿Al museo de ciencias naturales? - se extrañó Kankuro.

- Si ¿Algún problema?

- No, ninguno. Bueno, que os lo paseis bien en el pueblo, Shikamaru.

- Suerte con esa reunión que teneís los hermanos - contestó el aludido.

- Vale, gracias.

Kankuro se marchó y Kiba comenzó a emitir unos ruidos parecidos a gruñidos.

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa? - se interesó Shikamaru - ¿Tienes algo en contra de Kankuro?

- No, en realidad no, pero no quiero que esté cerca de Ten-Ten, me pone muy nervioso.

- Vamos, como si a él le interesase Ten-Ten - rio Chouji.

- Con Kankuro nunca se sabe, es Kankuro, puede pasar.

- ¿Así que vas a ir al museo de ciencias con tu hermana? - preguntó Shikamaru.

- No, si, no lo se - Shikamaru le miró arqueando las cejas - ¿Crees que a Ten-Ten le gustará?

- ¿Pero se lo has preguntado a ella? - preguntó a su vez con aburrimiento Shikamaru - Espera, no me lo digas, no le has dicho nada.

- No, no le he dicho nada pero es que...

- ¿No te estás volviendo tu muy celoso? - volvió a reír Chouji.

- No, solo con Kankuro... es que sé que a Ten-Ten le gusta y me da una rabia que...

- ¿Te lo ha dicho ella? - se interesó Shikamaru.

- ¿El qué?

- Que le gusta Kankuro.

- No, claro ¡cómo me lo va a decir! Pero me lo dice mi estómago.

- Pues entonces deberías preguntárselo, los estómagos no son buenos consejeros.

- Lo mismo solo tienes hambre - rio de nuevo Chouji.

...

Haku y Misaki caminaban en silencio. Habían terminado las clases, por fin había terminado la semana lectiva y ahora regresaba a sus casas. Hacía tiempo que no recorrían ese camino de regreso juntos y ambos sentían una rara sensación mezcla de nostalgia e incomodidad.

Habían sido amigos, muy buenos amigos y luego dejaron de serlo ¿pero realmente puede una amistad terminar del todo? A veces si, a veces hacemos daño con nuestras palabras o hechos y lo que era una hermosa amistad termina convertida en resentimiento, sin embargo otras veces es difícil decir lo que ha pasado, un malentendido no resuelto, un distanciamiento... y cuando te das cuenta lo que te unía a un amigo ya no existe.

Misaki miró a Haku y pensó que quizás la historia se estaba repitiendo. Notaba con Sai el mismo distanciamiento que notó en su momento con Haku, la misma sensación de pérdida y los mismos malos presentimientos.

¿Qué había pasado con Haku? ¿Qué pasaba con Sai? ¿Qué pasaba con él? ¿Acaso es que estaba condenado a no tener amigos nunca? O lo que era peor, a tenerlos, ilusionarse y luego perderlos.

Haku había sido el primer amigo de verdad que Misaki recordaba haber tenido. Era amable con él, siempre sonreía de esa forma tan reconfortante y escuchaba todas sus cosas. Quizás era que él no servía para tener amigos, quizás es que no sabía conservarlos, a lo mejor les llenaba con sus angustias, les preocupaba demasiado, tanto que terminaban agobiados y deseando alejarse de él y sus problemas.

Sería ese el defecto que tenía, que cogía demasiada confianza con sus amigos, tanta que terminaba contándoles de la amargada viva que llevaba ¿Pero tan malo era querer tener un amigo y desahogar las penas? ¿Tenía que callarse todo lo malo que le pasaba? Desde luego con Sai lo había intentado, no quería hablarle de sus problemas personales, no quería implicarle, no quería parecer un quejica y que siempre iba de víctima por el mundo... pero no lo había conseguido, Sai había terminado implicándose en su vida y conociendo lo que él no quería que conociese... pero tampoco había sido su culpa, había sido Sai el que insistió... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo le salía mal? ¿Por qué estaba perdiendo a Sai?

También podía haber sido por causa de su orientación sexual. Sai decía que no, que eso le daba igual pero no debía ser así, seguramente, aunque intentaba ser amable con él y actuar con normalidad, le incomodaba saber que le gustaba a un chico.

Misaki caminaba mirando el suelo, estaba mojado, debía ser que había llovido mientras estaban en clase, desde luego él no se había enterado. Alzó la vista al cielo, estaba cubierto de nubes cargadas de lluvia... esperaba que no empezase a llover antes de llegar a su casa.

Haku también observó el cielo y vio aquellas nubes, hacía mal tiempo y por lo que decían las temperaturas iban a bajar.

- Dicen que ya va a empezar a hacer frio de invierno - comentó de forma vaga quizás por romper ese silencio y hablar de algo.

- Si, eso han dicho - contestó Misaki de la misma forma.

Y volvieron a quedar en silencio.

Para Haku todo había sucedido de otra manera. Él nunca pensó que Misaki era un pesado que le agobiaba con sus problemas, al contrario, lo que se sentía era completamente impotente por no saber ayudarle. A veces sentía que debía huir, alejarse de su lado porque en lugar de ayudarle era como un estorbo. Oía los lamentos de Misaki y no sabía que hacer, ni que decir, se quedaba mirándole y... ¿para que servía un amigo como él? Ni siquiera sabía decir frases reconfortantes.

Haku no se quejaba de su vida, desde luego si la comparaba con la de Misaki, con tanto novio de su madre yendo y viniendo y luego ese Orochimaru, él había tenido muchísima suerte.

Haku vivía con su tía, la hermana pequeña de su madre y su marido y los apreciaba mucho. No vivía con su tío porque no tuviera padres o estos le hubieran abandonado, no, para nada, él tenía padres y le querías muchísimo, todos los días chateaba con su madre, lo único era que sus padres no vivían con él o mejor dicho, él no vivía con sus padres.

Sus padres vivían en un bonito y pequeño pueblo, eran agricultores y Haku tenía muy buenos recuerdos de su infancia, pero, como buenos padres de eran, pensaron que su hijo se merecía lo mejor o al menos tener más oportunidades que ellos en la vida. Haku era un chico inteligente y sus padres opinaban que siempre podría dedicarse a ser agricultor, como ellos pero que si estudiaba tendría oportunidad de ser algo más. Dejar su pueblo no parecía una buena opción, en la ciudad ellos no tenían trabajo, ni nada y no iban a abandonar la granja porque si las cosas le iban mal a Haku siempre podría regresar allí, así que decidieron mandar a Haku a Konoha a estudiar en un buen instituto y luego en una buena universidad. Así que ahora Haku vivía con su tíos, él, el marido de su tía, se llamaba Zabuza Momochi y Haku había conseguido tener mucha confianza con él, para Haku era la persona en la que mas confianza y cuando Haku comenzó a darse cuenta de que sentía por Misaki algo más que camaradería o amistad fue a Zabuza a quien le contó sus dudas.

Haku conocía cosas de Misaki que nadie sabía, secretos muy bien guardados y que el chico solo se atrevía a contarle a él y por eso Haku sufría tanto, porque conocía demasiados datos y no sabía como ayudar a su amigo.

Misaki tenía una vida amarga, llena de momentos casi todos malos. No sabía en que momento, ni como, se corrió aquel rumor de que Misaki estaba liado con uno de los profesores, se dijo que eran amantes, se dijo que el profesor acosaba a los alumnos, que Misaki se dijeron muchas cosas pero solo Haku sabía la verdad, que Misaki estaba enamorado y sufrió la peor de las humillaciones y todo ¿para que? para nada, que era lo peor, hacer sufrir a alguien solo por nada.

Misaki se sintió solo, avergonzado, humillado y apaleado por la vida. Todo el mundo supo su gran secreto: que le gustaban los hombres y la gente reaccionó de diversas formas, hubo quien prefirió hacer como que no pasaba nada, actuar como si nada tuviese importancia y lo curioso es que muchas de esas personas actuaron así creyendo que de esa forma demostraban que no le juzgaban pero Misaki solo vio abandono y una de esas personas fue Haku.

No sabía como actuar, no sabía que decir, solo sabía que se había enamorado de ese chico pequeño, de pelo castaño y ojos de color miel y que quería protegerle de todo y entonces el miedo le paralizó ¿que hacía? ¿Le confesaba sus sentimientos?

Zabuza le aconsejó que no lo hiciera, Misaki estaba demasiado dolido y vulnerable por todo lo que estaba pasando y podría entender las intenciones de Haku al revés, podría pensar que quería aprovecharse de él o vete tu a saber que, las personas dolidas a veces no son capaces de reaccionar con lógica.

Haku se apartó de él, lo hizo para darle su espacio, para no agobiarle, él mismo decía que quería estar solo y no hablar con nadie y Haku cumplió su deseo... que difícil es el ser humano, que difícil de entender... ¿por qué nos costará tanto hablar con franqueza y si necesitamos ayuda simplemente pedirla?

No solo es que Haku se apartase de Misaki, si no que además se sintió apartado, pronto comenzó a pensar que le estorbaba, que Misaki no le necesitaba y que le incomodaba su presencia.

Durante las vacaciones de hace dos veranos Haku regresó a su pueblo para pasar el mes de Agosto con sus padres y Misaki terminó por sentirse abandonado del todo. Cuando se rencontraron ya nada era igual, parecía que una fina pero fría barrera de hielo los separaba.

Pero a pesar del tiempo pasado Haku no había olvidado a Misaki, ni había dejado de gustarle, llevaba meses espiándole a escondidas por el instituto, sintiendo cada vez que se cruzaba con él unas ganas tremendas de abrazarle y... ahora encima, para complicarle todo más aún, sentía como los celos le quemaban por dentro cada vez que le veía con Sai, celos por haber perdido su confianza, su amistad y tal vez algo mas.

Si pudiera hablarle... si se atreviese a decirle que no quiso separarse de él...

Lo que no podía saber era que Misaki también se lamentaba interiormente.

Si pudiera hablarle... si se atreviese a decirle que perder su amistad fue lo más doloroso...

Si pudieran recuperar su amistad...

- Hace bastante frio - comentó de nuevo Haku al ver como Misaki se frotaba las manos.

- Si, se me están quedando las manos heladas.

- Tenías que haberte puesto guantes - sonrió. Misaki miró las manos de Haku, él si llevaba guantes, unos negros de cuero - Hay que ser prevenido.

Haku se quitó el guante de la mano derecha. Por un momento había pensado que era buena idea darle unos de los guantes a Misaki y tener una excusa para cogerle la mano sin guante con la excusa de darse mutuamente calor pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que aquello era lo mas cursi que podía haber pensado en su vida.

- Toma - le ofreció su guante - Al menos tendrás una mano caliente.

- Pe-pero... - balbuceó sonrojado Misaki - Es... tuyo... se te enfriarán las manos.

- Solo una. Al menos cada uno tendremos caliente una. Mira, meteré la otra en el bolsillo y solucionado el tema.

Con bastante vergüenza Misaki cogió el guante, no había sido educado para rechazar un ofrecimiento, los japoneses no son así, es de muy mala educación negarse a aceptar la ayuda y él no era un mal educado. En cuanto se puso el guante, que le quedaba bastante amplio, sintió el agradable calor de la mano de Haku que aún permanecía allí... que agradable...

- Gr-gracias.

- No hay de qué - volvió a sonreír y es que la ternura de Misaki le hacía sonreír sin poder evitarlo.

Haku se detuvo de improviso frente al escaparate de una pastelería.

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó intrigado Misaki.

- Espera un momento aquí.

Haku entró rápidamente en la pastelería. A través de los cristales del escaparate Misaki le veía hablar con el dependiente, quizás es que se había acordado que tenía que comprar algo. Miró su reloj, se le estaba empezando a hacer tarde, esperaba que al llegar a casa no se encontrara Orochimaru de muy mal humor.

Haku salió de la pastelería llevando una bolsa de papel con mucho cuidado.

- Menos mal que tenían. Mete la mano y saca uno.

- ¿De qué?

- Son bollos, toma, sírvete.

- No es que yo tengo prisa y...

- No me pongas las cosas difíciles, coge uno, los he comprado especialmente para ti, sé que son tus favoritos, o al menos lo eran antes.

Haku ponía la bolsa abierta a su altura y Misaki podía ver dentro de ella unos pequeños pastelitos muy conocidos por él, tenían una capa de chocolate por encima y estaban rellenos de crema.

- Muchas gracias Haku-kun - dijo cogiendo uno de ellos - Hace mucho tiempo que no los comía.

- Hace mucho tiempo que no me llamabas así.

Misaki se quedó parado con el bollo a medio camino de su boca mientras Haku le retiraba suavemente algunos cabellos de su cara.

Volvieron a caminar en silencio, quizás un silencio aún mas incómodo que al principio aunque no eran capaces de decir que lo causaba.

Quedaban pocos metros para llegar a la casa de Misaki, las calles estaban vacías, solo ellos dos caminaban por allí cuando Misaki llevó su vista hacia la acera de enfrente, de pronto sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y comenzó a golpear repetidamente el brazo de Haku.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Misaki señaló con un movimiento de cabeza y Haku miró en esa dirección. Al comprobar lo que había producido aquella reacción en Misaki, los ojos de Haku también se abrieron de par en par.

- ¿Ese es... - comenzó a decir.

- Kakashi-sensei? - terminó la frase Misaki dándose la vuelta para no ver nada.

- ¿Y esta... - volvió a comenzar a hablar Haku.

- Besando a mi madre - concluyó aterrorizado Misaki.

- Creo que esto no deberíamos haberlo visto.

- Que situación tan incómoda ¿Qué hacemos?

- No se... disimular.

- ¿Y cómo?

- Podemos hacer que estamos... borrachos.

- ¡Haku! ¡Piensa algo, rápido!

- ¡Ay no me presiones! Nunca me he visto en una situación así, yo creía que las reuniones de profesores y padres eran otra cosa.

- ¡Haku!

- ¡Misaki! - oyeron gritar a la madre de Misaki, con miedo ambos miraron hacia ella - ¿Se puede saber donde te has metido? ¿Cómo has tardado tanto?

- ¿Dónde está Kakashi? - susurró Misaki mirando por toda la calle donde no había ni rastro del profesor.

- Debe ser muy veloz - susurraba a su vez Haku.

- Perdona mamá, lo siento - dijo acercándose presuroso a ella sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor.

- Lo siento señora Hanakiri - habló Haku - Ha sido culpa mía, no sabía que Misaki tenía prisa y le pedí que me acompañara a comprar unos...

- Si, si, si, bueno, da igual, tienes suerte de que Orochimaru no esté - se dirigió a Misaki bastante enfadada.

- ¿Dónde está?

- Ha ido a no se donde a hacer algo importante, va a estar hasta el domingo fuera y yo también me voy.

- ¿Dónde vas?

- Mira Misaki yo estoy muy estresada, Orochimaru y tu me tenéis muy estresada y necesito relajarme un poco así que me voy a pasar un par de días a un balneario, aquí te dejo el teléfono por si tienes problemas - le pasó un folleto de propaganda.

- Pe-pero...

- ¿Es que no te puedes quedar solo un par de días?

- No, no es eso pero...

- Mira, de veras que lo necesito, estoy que no puedo más. Si eso ve a dormir a casa de algún amigo, ese chico tan raro, Sai, por ejemplo, pero no antes de recibir un paquete muy importante que Orochimaru está esperando. Tiene que llegar esta tarde.

- ¿El que es?

- No lo se y a ti no te tiene que importar, lo único que te tiene que importar es que es muy importante, así que no salgas de casa hasta que venga el paquete y cuando llegues llamas a Orochimaru a su móvil ¿entendido?

- Si, si.

- Vale, pues voy a coger la maleta y me voy.

Y así lo hizo, entró en la casa y al momento salió con una maleta. Se acercó a dar un beso a Misaki y se marchó calle abajo.

- Apuesto a que se va con Kakashi-sensei - comentó Haku.

- ¡No digas eso! Mi madre está enamorada de Orochimaru.

- Ese tipo es un mal bicho, no me extrañaría que...

- Mejor no digas nada, es de mi madre de quien hablas. Bueno pues, yo voy a entrar ya en casa. Hasta luego.

- Entonces ¿No vas a salir esta tarde?

- Ya has oído a mi madre, tengo que esperar un paquete.

- ¿Y yo puedo venir a hacerte compañía? Tengo bollos - mostró la bolsa de papel - Yo pongo los bollos y tú el té ¿Te parece?

- ¿No has quedado con nadie?

- No, no tengo nada mejor que hacer, a lo mejor tu si, has quedado con Sai o alguien, lo siento, he hablado demasiado rápido.

- No, no he quedado con nadie. Está bien, te espero con esos bollos.

...

Jisei, Sumire y Akane acababan de llegar a casa de la primera. Ten-Ten y Ryuko ya se habían separado de ellas para cada una tomar la dirección hacia sus propias casas. Al oír la puerta de la calle, Rika, la madre de Jisei, se acercó hasta la entrada.

- Hola Jisei ¿Vienes con alguien?

- Buenas tardes señora Nagashiyama - saludó respetuosa Sumire.

- ¡Sumire! ¡Akane! ¡Cuanto tiempo sin veros! Pasad, pasad.

- Venimos solo un momentito - aclaró Akane - Jisei me va a dar una cosa y me voy.

- Anda, pasa que te vea ¡Ay pero que gordita te estás poniendo! ¡Y que barriguita tan bonita! ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Sigues con nauseas mañaneras?

- Pues algunos días si, y vespertinas y nocturnas... estoy es muy pesado.

- Mamá, a Akane no le gusta que le toquen la tripa.

- Déjalo, de tu madre no me importa, es casi como mi madre, es toda esa gente que no conozco de nada y que parece asumir que mi barriga es propiedad universal.

- Ah, te entiendo, vas a cualquier sitio y todo el mundo te la toca, aunque no les conozcas ¿Y como están mis casi-nietos?

- Ellos parece que están bien.

- ¿Y ya sabes como les vas a llamar?

- La niña se llamará Shikami, como la bisabuela de Shikamaru, es una gran mujer y la he cogido mucho cariño. El niño aún no lo sabemos..

- Se llamará Akira - dijo muy resuelta Sumire - Significa "inteligencia" porque va a ser un niño muy inteligente.

- Pues a mi me gusta mas Sora - replicó Jisei - Significa "cielo" y su padre se pasa el día mirando el cielo, así que ya le va bien.

- No estoy de acuerdo, Akira me gusta más o Akito.

- ¿Queréis tomar algo? - intervino Rika.

- Por mi no se moleste - contestó Sumire - Muchas gracias.

- Venga, vamos a mi cuarto - sugirió Jisei.

Una vez en la habitación de Jisei, Akane la abordó impaciente.

- ¿Me lo vas a dar?

- Ay, que pesada te pones cuando te interesa algo.

- Jo - comentó Sumire con cierto tono de queja - Tu habitación está súper ordenada, no como la mía que parece... no se lo que parece.

- A lo mejor solo tienes que ordenar las cosas - sugirió Jisei mientras abría su armario y sacaba la caja donde guardaba sus potingues y demás cosas.

- Ah pero si yo lo tengo todo muy ordenado dentro de mi desorden, se donde está todo y me da miedo que si lo ordeno ya no lo encuentre, suele pasarme, cuando cambio algo de sitio y digo "lo pongo aquí, para que no se me pierda" fijo que ya no lo encuentro más.

- Suele pasar - rio Jisei - A ver Akane, es esto - mostró un botecito - Pero me da miedo dártelo, lo mismo Shikamaru se pone hecho un bruto.

- ¡Anda ya! ¿Cómo se va a poner hecho un bruto? ¿Tú te lo imaginas en plan bruto?

- Tampoco me imaginaba a Sasuke y acuérdate de como se puso y el chupetón que te dio.

- Bueno pero Shikamaru es muy perezoso para todo eso, dame.

- No se, de verdad que no se si dártelo.

- Anda Jisei, de veras que lo necesito, que no puedo estar con estos calentones, que el otro día me subí al autobús y me pasé dos paradas solo porque con los baches me entrada gustillo.

- Jo y tu eres la que decía que le daba asco el intercambio de fluidos corporales - se quejaba Sumire.

- Ya, y sigo diciéndolo pero cuéntaselo a mis hormonas.

- Voy a darte unas gotitas - decía Jisei - Solo unas gotitas, voy a ver si encuentro un botecito.

- Tacaña.

- No me fio ni un pelo de ti y no quiero sentirme responsable de nada. Y que conste que esto lo hago por Shikamaru, porque se le nota la tensión que está acumulando y todo por no hacerte daño, así que ten cuidado, no vaya a ser que luego se sienta culpable y mal.

- Si, si, ya lo se, es demasiado precavido.

Jisei cogió un cuentagotas y un pequeño botecito. Llenó el cuentagotas y dejó caer en el botecito cuatro gotas contadas, tapó el bote y se lo dio a Akane que lo miró con cara de pensar que Jisei era más que tacaña. Con el cuentagotas en la mano buscó un pequeño perfumador que llevaba en el bolso.

- Toma Sumi, ábreme esto.

- Vale - Sumire así lo hizo y se llevó el perfumador a la nariz - Que bien huele. Toma.

Jisei vertió el resto de las gotas en él.

- Ya está. Creo que podré conseguir que Ten-Ten se eche un poco de mi colonia.

- ¿Es para Ten-Ten? - preguntó Akane - ¿Qué estás tramando?

- Ten-Ten lleva una temporada muy tonta, creo que desde que Kiba salió con Ino ha perdido un poco de su seguridad, debe ser porque ella y Kiba eran más que amigos aunque no lo dijeran y creía que lo tenía seguro cuando descubrió que los hombres piensan más con el pito que con la cabeza y ya no se fía de ninguno.

- ¿Y tu colonia mezclada con la cosa esta va a ayudarla? - se interesó Sumire.

- No se, pero a lo mejor hace que Kiba se lance un poco, también te digo que el chico se contiene por no meter la pata con ella, a lo mejor necesitan un empujón.

- ¿Y me darías a mi también? - curioseó Sumire.

- No, a ti no te doy, Kankuro no necesita de esto, créeme.

- Jo, pareces Ten-Ten, que no me deja hacer nada.

- Lo que yo decía, se ha vuelto un poco desconfiada con los chicos.

- Y el que Neji esté medio enrollado con la reina de las Barbies tampoco ha ayudado mucho - añadió Akane.

- No, no ha ayudado nada, no hay que olvidar que Neji y Ten-Ten son buenos amigos y ella creía conocerle.

- Desde luego que no me esperaba algo así de Neji - se quejó Sumire.

- En el fondo todos son iguales, incluso Neji - gruñó Akane.

- No le juzguéis, el pobre lo está pasando fatal con lo de Temari - explicó Jisei.

- ¿Sabéis que Sai me ha pedido salir mañana? - habló nerviosa Sumire.

- ¡Anda con Sai! - exclamó Akane - Y parecía tonto ¿Y tu que le has dicho?

- ¿Pues que le voy a decir? Pues que si, es mi amigo pero...

- ¿Pues tu no estás saliendo con Kankuro? - inquirió Jisei.

- Bueno es que no se si estamos saliendo y Sai es mi amigo y me daba cosa decirle que no.

- ¿Y tu quieres salir con Sai? - preguntó Akane.

- O sea como amigos si pero no se si él... ¡Aaaaaay! ¡Me estoy poniendo muy nerviosa! ¡No quiero que piense que es una cita o algo así! Los chicos confunden a veces las cosas ¿Lo sabías, Akane?

- Si, si lo sabía - rio la aludida - Pues déjaselo claro y ya.

- Jo, es que no se como hacerlo, no quiero ofenderle, me da penilla.

- ¿Y que vas a hacer si te dice que le gustas? - interrogó Jisei - Lo mismo te lo dice.

- ¡Ahhhhhh! ¿Tú crees?

- Yo creo que si, últimamente está muy raro, lo veo en su aura y en su forma de comportarse.

- ¡Ay no! ¡Ay no! ¿Qué hago? ¡No quiero que me diga eso! ¡No se como contestar! Ay no, no, no, no.

- ¿Por qué te da tanto miedo? - se interesó Jisei.

- Porque es mi amigo y no quiero hacerle daño y pienso que si me dice que le gusto pues vamos a dejar de ser amigos.

- ¿Y esa teoría? - comentó Akane.

- Es mi teoría, yo creo que dos amigos están bien siendo amigos pero que cuando uno empieza a hablar de gustarse y esas cosas ya nada puede ser igual que antes... ¡Ayyyyy! ¿Que hago? ¿Que hago?

- Simplemente dile las cosas como son - sugirió Akane - Sai es un chico inteligente, lo comprenderá.

- ¿Pero y si no lo comprende? ¿Y si le hago daño? ¡Ayyyyy! ¡Lo que tengo que hacer es que no me diga nada, si, tengo que impedírselo.

- ¿Y cómo harás tal cosa? - sonrió Jisei.

- Ay no se, pero tengo que hacerlo ¿No tienes algo para que los chicos se aparten de una? Algo así como un repelente.

...

Sakura caminaba también en silencio junto a Sasori y Deidara. No se entendía demasiado bien con Deidara pero este era amigo de Sasori así que tenía que soportarlo. No era justo que fuese solo Sasori el que se tuviese que acostumbrarse a sus amigos, también ella debía acostumbrarse a los de Sasori y por lo menos lo estaba intentando. Quería hacer las cosas bien, muchas veces había visto y oído de parejas que parecían perfectas y habían terminado mal por culpa de los amigos, por ser demasiado posesivo con tu pareja, por apartarla de sus amigos, así que ella no quería resultar una obsesiva con Sasori, quería demostrarle que no tenía que renunciar a sus amigos por ella porque una vez escuchó en algún sitio que por cada pareja que se forma se pierden cuatro amigos y no, a ella no le pasaría eso, ni a Sasori tampoco.

Y precisamente ahora estaba preocupada por una de sus amigas: Ino. Siempre estaba preocupada por ella y su obsesión con los kilos pero en esta ocasión también lo estaba porque llevaba una temporada viéndola con Stella hablar demasiado en privado, como con secretitos y no sabía por qué pero le daba muy mala espina.

- Deidara - dijo de repente sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía - Tu que te llevas bien con Stella ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Tampoco me llevo tan bien con ella, hm.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Sakura? - preguntó extrañado Sasori y es que Sasori sabía de sobra que algo preocupaba a Sakura.

- Es que últimamente he visto a Stella mucho con Ino.

- Bueno, son amigas - respondió sin más Sasori.

- Si pero es que no se, me da la impresión de que pasa algo.

- Es por las pastillas - contestó con normalidad Deidara.

- ¿Qué pastillas? - le interrogó Sasori.

- No se, unas pastillas que Stella le pidió a Tobi y eran para Ino o algo así, no se mucho del tema ¿vale, hm? - respondió algo agresivo Deidara.

- ¿No serían pastillas para adelgazar? - se alarmó Sakura cogiendo el brazo de Sasori y mirándole con miedo.

- ¿Es que le han pedido pastillas a Tobi? - preguntó Sasori a Deidara.

- Que si, mierda, si, le han pedido pastillas.

- Esta Ino es que no tiene cabeza - se lamentó Sakura - Algún día se meterá en un lio por culpa de esas pastillas para adelgazar.

- ¿Para adelgazar? - se extrañó Deidara - Que yo sepa eran para eso de no quedarse embarazada. Stella se las pidió a Tobi y ahora Tobi dice que le debe un favor, ya sabes como es Tobi de marrullero, hm.

Sakura se detuvo temblando y a punto de llorar ¿Esas pastillas no serían...? No, no podía ser, aquella vez, cuando a ella y a Sasori se les rompió el condón Ino dijo que Stella podía conseguir esa condenada pastilla pidiéndosela a Tobi... pero luego le dijo que la consiguió gracias a Akane y a Shikamaru... entonces... no podía ser ¿A que Ino se había metido en algún lio? Y todo había sido por su culpa... ¿Qué hacía?... Tranquilizarse, lo primero era tranquilizarse y hablar con Ino a ver si realmente sus sospechas eran ciertas.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Pues este ha sido el capítulo, quizás se os haya hecho pesado por todo lo que explico de la amistad de Misaki y Haku pero creo que es importante conocer todos los hechos._

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por vuestra paciencia. También muchas gracias por los comentarios y el apoyo._

_Saku-chan, gracias por el comentario, si que es cierto lo que comentas pero no me olvido de Sakura, ahora viene una parte importante para ella, tampoco de Ten-Ten, ni a Sumire y para todo el mundo, no he olvidado a Suigetsu, bueno, ni a nadie._

_Espero, espero, espero… espero actualizar pronto, pero sea cuando sea prometo que lo haré ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente! ¡Matta ne!_


	170. Decisiones

_¡Feliz año nuevo!_

_Ya sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar pero es que sigo sin ordenador, lo siento mucho, a ver si este nuevo año me trae un ordenador nuevo y puedo recuperar el tiempo._

_Este capítulo no iba a ser para nada como es pero me puse a escribir y cuando me di cuenta ya tenía demasiado, incluso he tenido que quitar escenas, lo bueno es que ya las tengo escritas para el siguiente. Hay una escena en casa de Sakura que en principio iba a suprimir y luego reducir pero decidí que era mejor seguir mi historia original porque si no luego me arrepiento de lo que suprimo._

_Vamos a conocer un poco de los sentimientos de Deidara y sobretodo vernos la decisión más importante de Ino._

_Para terminar hay una escena con Shikamaru. Vale, sé que hay quien se queja de que Shikamaru y Akane salen muchos, tengo que recordar (como alguien me recordó a mi) que de todos los personajes el protagonista principal es Shikamaru así que no os extrañe si sale mucho. No iba a incluir la escena para que no se quejasen más pero, tras meditarlo, decidí que tampoco podía no ponerla porque también hay gente que quiere saber de ellos y que me regañan si aparto a Akane, así que, a los que les molesta pues les indico que esta escena es la última, o sea que saltáosla si os molesta y asunto resuelto._

_Por lo demás, espero que os guste el capítulo._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Decisiones**

Era viernes por la noche, ya bastante tarde si se comparaba con la hora habitual en la que Sakura regresaba a casa. Mebuki Haruno, la madre de Sakura, preparaba la cena mientras Kizashi, su padre veía la televisión tomando una cerveza y se reía de lo que estaba viendo. Momoka, sentada en el comedor, con su ordenador portátil sobre las piernas, le miraba de tanto en tanto y suspiraba resignada, aunque la conversación que mantenía en el chat le interesaba mucho más.

Mebuki ya sabía que Sakura estaba saliendo con un chico, sabía que se llamaba Sasori pero aún no le había conocido y tampoco quería conocerle. No sabía si alegrarse o no, tenía una sensación extraña y ambigua, quizás porque estaba demasiado acostumbrada a que Sakura estuviese mucho con ella y ahora sentía que se había hecho mayor y se alejaba cada vez mas. Con Momoka no le pasaba lo mismo, desde siempre Momoka había sido mucho mas independiente que Sakura, ya de pequeña era imposible sujetarla, enseguida se hizo un grupo de amigas y se pasaba mas tiempo en la calle que en casa, pero Sakura no, Sakura era más de quedarse en casa, tenía esa manía de ser responsable y siempre habían compartido muchas cosas, hasta ese momento se podía decir que Sakura tenía confianza con ella, hablaban y... y ahora había llegado ese chico y todo cambiaba.

Sakura siempre había tenido amigas y amigos y por supuesto que Mebuki quería que fuese así, por eso, cuando le dijo que estaba saliendo con un chico, ese tal Sasori, en un primer momento no le pareció mal, le gustó la idea de que algún chico se interesase por ella porque a veces le daba mucha pena que siempre dijese que estaba enamorada de ese Uchiha y otras veces Sakura comentaba que su hermana había tenido a pesar de su corta edad sus novios y los de ella, pero cuando se paró a pensarlo ya no lo gustó tanto. Sabía que las cosas son así, que es el ciclo de la vida y que su hija debía vivir la suya propia pero tampoco podía exigirse aceptarlo tan rápidamente... en resumidas cuentas, se dio cuenta de que iba a ser una suegra muy mala, no sabía si de Sasori, porque por supuesto nunca se sabe lo que va a pasar, pero ya fuera de ese chico o de otro, ella iba a ser una suegra bien criticona.

El padre de Sakura aún no sabía nada del "noviazgo" de Sakura, a Mebuki incluso le desagradaba la palabra y era curioso porque con los chicos que salía Momoka no le importaba utilizarla pero con Sakura... es que a pesar de ser la mayor Sakura era su niñita y... ¿por qué tenía que cambiar todo? Al día siguiente de "la noticia" Mebuki pensó comentárselo a Kizashi pero inmediatamente cambió de idea, mejor no "por si acaso"... vamos, que no lo quería admitir del todo porque ¿y si no? Mebuki se encontraba de lo mas confundida, a veces le parecía bien e incluso le ilusionaba y otras gruñía y gruñía, aunque claro, esto no se lo decía a Sakura, a ella siempre la daba su apoyo aunque... era su madre y a pesar de todo siempre la apoyaría, por supuesto, y Sakura tampoco se atrevía a decírselo a su padre, es que él siempre parecía tener tantas expectativas con ella y siempre estaba gruñendo por Momoka, porque era una cabeza loca y algún día les daría un disgusto, el padre lo tenía ya mas que asumido y Sakura no quería que su padre pensase que ella era igual.

Miró el reloj, Sakura ya no tardaría en venir. Esa tarde se había ido con Sasori y otros más a estudiar a la biblioteca, o eso había dicho, por lo menos se había llevado la mochila con algunos apuntes. El teléfono comenzó a sonar sacándola de sus pensamientos y como siempre fue ella quien acudió a responder.

_- ¿Mamá? _- oyó al otro lado del auricular.

Lo primero que pensó era que Sakura iba a quedarse a cenar con Sasori, ya lo había hecho otras veces... estos condenados enamorados en su fase de tonteo, mira que son tontos y pesados y pensar que Sakura antes se burlaba de eso...

- Si, dime - contestó suspirando.

_- Mama, que me han robado_ - la voz de Sakura sonó entre nerviosa, histérica y a medio llorar.

- ¿Qué te han robado? ¿Cómo?

_- ¡No lo se! Nos han robado las mochilas._

- ¿A quien?

_- A Sasori y a mi, estoy llamando desde el móvil de Sasori porque... mamá no tengo para volver a casa._

- ¿Pero estáis bien?

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - se alarmó Momoka.

_- Si, pero no tengo para volver a casa, me lo han quitado todo, no tengo el bono, ni dinero y Sasori tampoco._

- Ay madre, ay madre ¡Kizashi! Que tenemos un problema.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Que han robado la mochila de Sakura.

- ¿Cómo? ¿No le habrán sacado una navaja?

- ¿Pero como te han robado? ¿Te han dado un tirón o algo?

_- No, no, si no nos hemos dado cuenta, las hemos dejado un momento en el suelo a nuestro lado y..._

- No, no ha sido un atraco, por lo visto se las han llevado de donde las habían dejado pero tendrás que ir a por ella, no tiene dinero ni nada.

- Dile que ya voy ¿Dónde está?

- Ya va tu padre a buscarte, no te pongas nerviosa ¿Dónde estás?

_- En Shibuya._

- En Shibuya – repitió la madre.

- ¿Pero dónde? Shibuya es muy grande.

- ¿Qué donde estás?

_- En la estación de tren._

- En la estación de tren. Ya va tu padre ¿Estás sola?

_- No, estoy con Sasori._

- ¿No habéis ido a la comisaría a denunciarlo?

_- No, es que no sé que hacer, me he puesto nerviosa, no se donde está la comisaría._

- Pues es lo primero que tienes que hacer.

_- Mamá ya lo se pero... es que el teléfono es de Sasori y se va a quedar sin saldo..._

- Está bien, ya va tu padre. Estate pendiente porque ya sabes que si no te ve enseguida se pondrá a gruñir.

Así fue como, de forma imprevista y bastante poco convencional el padre de Sakura conoció a Sasori.

Cuando, pasada ya más de una hora en la que Mebuki se preguntaba que habría pasado, si Kizashi había encontrado a Sakura o no, por fin llamaron a la puerta. Al abrirla se encontró con Sakura con cara lacrimosa mirándola.

- Lo siento - dijo con pena.

- No la regañes mucho - comentó el padre detrás de ella - Que está muy nerviosa.

- Anda - la abrazó - No pasa nada, lo importante es que tú estés bien.

Aunque en teoría no pasaba nada y al principio todo fueran buenas palabras, la madre de Sakura cambió de pronto al saber que su hija se había llevado la consola de su hermana y una cámara de fotos y estaba en plena charla "eres una irresponsable y la mochila no la tienes que perder nunca de vista, a saber en que estabas entretenida" cuando Kizashi se acercó con una sonrisa burlona a su mujer.

- ¿Así que ese es el tipo que distrae a tu hija? ¿Sabes? No me cae del todo mal ese Satoshi.

- ¿Qué Satoshi? - gruñó Momoka - Anda que estás bueno.

- Sasori, Sasori - replicó la madre.

- Pues eso, Satoshi, que mas da. Oye, la verdad es que el chico muy educado, se ha presentado muy respetuosamente además es muy pequeñajo ¿Tu le conoces?

- No, de vista no.

- Pues es así como tu hija de alto - rio Kizashi - Me gusta, a ese le puedo yo - volvió a reír estrepitosamente.

El comentario de Kizashi relajó el ambiente del todo. Vaya, decirle a su padre que estaba saliendo con un chico no había sido tan terrible, parece que lo mas difícil ya estaba hecho, al menos el robo había tenido algo bueno.

- Pero tienes que decirle a Satoshi que en esta casa no damos cerveza.

- Sasori, cariño, Sasori - le corrigió Mebuki.

- Pues eso.

- Ya se le ha avisado de que si quiere cerveza tiene que traer la suya - rio Sakura.

- Eso es - añadió el adre - Y de paso que traiga para mi - rio de nuevo.

- Me parece que papá ya ha bautizado a Sasori - rio también Momoka - Avísale que desde ahora en esta casa es Satoshi.

...

- ¡Vamos, levántate de una vez! - decía muy serio Sasori en pie mirando la cama de Deidara con los brazos cruzados delante del pecho.

- ¡Veta la mierda y déjame en paz, hm! - gruñó Deidara dándose la vuelta en la cama.

- No me da la gana. Vamos, dijimos que íbamos a ayudar a Konan y no tengo toda la mañana para perder contigo.

- Pues ve a ayudarla y déjame dormir, hm.

- No me gusta llegar tarde, ya te lo sabes.

- Pues anoche llegaste bien tarde ¿Estuviste haciendo manitas con tu chica?

- Estuve haciendo lo que a ti no te importa. Vamos, levántate que Konan debe estar esperándonos.

- Joder tío, que pesado que eres.

- Si te has puesto de mierda hasta el culo no es culpa mía, dijiste que iba a ayudar a Konan ¿Quieres fallarla otra vez?

- ¡Mierda! - gruñó sentándose en la cama brusca y rápidamente - Ya estoy levantado ¿Contento, hm?

- No. Dúchate y vístete, venga.

- Ya voy, ya voy ¡Ah! y que conste que ayer no me metí nada ¿Te enteras, hm?

- Es difícil creerte.

- ¡Estoy intentando dejarlo, tío! ¡Dame un respiro, hm!

- Tu solo no vas a poder ¿Por qué no quieres la ayuda de tus amigos?

- Porque no.

- Al menos deja a Konan que te ayude, ella me ayudó a mi, ella y Pain... - el rostro de Sasori se entristeció de repente - Ella sabe lo que hace.

- No quiero preocuparla - contestó también tristemente Deidara.

- ¿Sabes por qué te pidió Pain que la cuidaras? - suspiró Sasori y se sentó en la cama al lado de Deidara.

- Si - contestó desviando la mirada para no cruzarla con la de su amigo.

- ¿Y no vas a cumplir su último deseo? Deidara, Pain quería muchísimo a Konan y te pidió que la cuidaras, no se como puedes vivir tranquilo, pensé que le apreciabas... y a ella.

Sasori se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

- ¿Por qué tiene que mudarse de aquí? - habló casi en un hilo de voz Deidara. Sasori se detuvo y se giró para mirarle.

- Porque no puede seguir aquí, tiene demasiados recuerdos y el lugar se le cae encima.

- No quiero que se aleje de nosotros... no quiero que se aleje de mi.

- Tienes que comprenderla, para ella es muy difícil seguir aquí, todo está muy reciente y los recuerdos ahora mismo duelen y no la dejan avanzar.

- ¿Avanzar?

- Tiene que seguir con su vida, no puede anclarse a unos recuerdos, al pasado.

- Tú estás empezando a pasar demasiado tiempo con la chica esa bruja.

- ¿Con Jisei? No, pero tiene razón, Konan debe dejar ir a Pain, le está reteniendo aquí y eso no es bueno para ella.

- ¿También vas a pensar que el espíritu de Pain no puede descansar?

- No. El espíritu que no puede descansar es el de Konan.

- Pero irse de aquí, del lugar donde vivía Pain, deshacerse de sus cosas es como... volver a matarle, como si él ya no hubiese existido nunca, como borrar su existencia, como borrar los datos de un juego.

- Nunca se borrará de nosotros.

- ¡No quiero que Konan se marche! - gritó iracundo de pronto.

- ¿Y por qué no se lo dices a ella?

- ¿Quieres que le diga que quiero que se quede aquí? ¿Conmigo? - habló nervioso - ¿Quieres que le diga que no soporto que se vaya lejos porque si le pasa algo no podré estar a su lado?

Sasori le miró y sonrió.

- No quiero que se vaya - continuó hablando Deidara ahora completamente abatido - Necesito estar cerca de ella y saber que está bien y que ella sepa que yo estoy allí, con ella... para lo que necesite.

Unas lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de Deidara. Sasori comprendió lo mal que lo estaba pasando Deidara desde la muerte de Pain y en el fondo entendía su impotencia.

- ¿Por qué no te mudas con ella?

- ¿Pero que dices? ¿Cómo me voy a mudar con ella?

- El apartamento que ha alquilado es pequeño pero hay sitio para dos personas y así no estaría sola y la ayudarías con el alquiler.

- ¿Pero como me voy a mudar con ella, hm? - repitió.

- ¿Sois amigos, no? ¿Tiene algo de raro que dos amigos compartan piso?

- ¡Pero ella es una chica y yo un tío, hm!

- ¿Y qué?

- Pues... - Deidara se quedó pensando - Lo mismo no es tan mala idea ¿Y tú que harías?

- Pues nada ¿Qué voy a hacer? Lo mismo pido una habitación individual, mira, no me vendría mal tener un poco de intimidad, tú ya me entiendes.

...

Ino se había levantado mareada y con el corazón ligeramente agitado, era algo a lo que ya no le daba importancia, ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, era una de los inconvenientes que había que pagar por estar delgada, la anemia. Ya no le dolía el estómago, se había acostumbrado a comer muy poco y la verdad es que ya no pasaba hambre, al contrario, en cuanto comía un poco más de lo habitual si que le dolía y le sentaba fatal, siempre terminaba vomitando. A Ino no le hacía gracia vomitar, sabía que dejaba un olor nauseabundo en la boca y que estropeaba los dientes... en realidad esto de tener el tipo perfecto daba mas problemas que satisfacciones, el pelo se le caía, tenía siempre mucho frío, las manos y los pies siempre estaban helados, la piel se veía seca, sin brillo, por mas crema hidratante que se echaba cada vez se veía la piel mas fea, con lo bonita que era su piel, blanca y suave y las uñas, lo mismo, ahora se le partían con facilidad, incluso empezaba a verse las manos como azuladas.

Sus notas habían empeorado, ella que siempre tenía esas buenas notas tenía ahora un suspenso... un suspenso, un horrible suspenso.

"Saco de huesos" así fue como ayer la llamó Ukon, ella lo había oído, dijo que no le gustaba, que antes estaba bien buena pero ahora era un "saco de huesos".

Ella era lista, era inteligente y se daba cuenta de que estaba haciéndose daño, ella quería ser perfecta y ahora le daba asco a los chicos... pero sobretodo se asustó cuando se vio a sí misma ordenando su habitación de forma compulsiva, todo tenía que estar perfectamente colocado, cada figurita a la misma distancia de la siguiente que de la anterior... durante un momento tuvo un destello de lucidez, quizás fue cuando la ingresaron por el episodio de alergia, quizás fue porque escuchó a las enfermeras hablar de ella y decir eso de "que pena, con lo guapa que es y lo estropeada que está" o quizás porque vio a Stella con su precioso pelo, ese pelo que antes no envidiaba porque el suyo era incluso mas bonito pero ahora... ahora era una verdadera porquería si los comparaba.

¿Qué estaba haciendo con su vida?

No sabía por qué de pronto se sentía tan mal consigo misma, en realidad ese malestar era como si fuese lo único que sintiese, como si no pudiese sentir otra cosa.

Salió de la habitación. Su padre estaba en el comedor desayunando, el olor de la comida llegó a ella y le dio una arcada.

- Hola Ino - saludó Inoichi - Siéntate a desayunar conmigo, como cuando eras pequeña.

Ino miró a su padre, era su padre y sabía que estaba preocupado por ella. Por las noches le oía hablar con su madre y discutir sobre cual de los dos tenía la culpa de que Ino estuviese así, su madre se culpaba a si misma, decía que era por ella, porque de pequeña la exigía mucho y su padre aseguraba que él era el culpable, por haber sido mal padre y no estar pendiente de su hija.

Ella quería a su padre, le quería mucho y ahora su padre, por su culpa, estaba sufriendo, incluso podía asegurar que se le veían mas ojeras, seguro que era la preocupación.

- Papá - dijo sentándose frente a él - He soñado que te ibas.

- ¿Qué me iba? ¿A donde?

- No lo se, te ibas, ya no estabas conmigo, no podía verte mas, ni hablarte.

- Vaya...

- Papá yo... necesito que me ayudes.

- Claro hija ¿A qué?

- Creo que necesito ayuda y que... creo que no me estoy alimentando bien.

Inoichi la miró casi con la boca abierta.

- Es que cuando estuve en el hospital dijeron que tenía carencia de vitamina B12.

- Si, es cierto, a nosotros también nos lo dijeron y te pusieron una inyección.

- Si, vaya que si me acuerdo.

- La vitamina B12 es muy importante, bueno, todas lo son.

- Y dijeron que iban a tener que ponerme una inyección todos los meses.

- Necesitas esa vitamina.

- ¿Es que no puedo fabricarla yo misma?

- Deberías. La vitamina B12 está en la carne, es raro que tengas carencia de ella, claro que eres vegetariana y si no comes carne...

- También dijeron que iban a hacerme unas pruebas que al final no me hicieron.

- No, no te hicieron falta. Lo que tienes es... que no comes carne.

- ¿Si comiera carne me dejarían de poner inyecciones?

- Por supuesto.

- Papá... necesito que alguien me enseñe a comer, creo que... - Ino no sabía como salir de ese atolladero, quería pedir ayuda pero no quería reconocer públicamente que no comía - Es que yo quiero ser vegetariana pero...

Inoichi la miraba intrigado ¿Que pretendía su hija? Bueno, ya el que se atreviera a pedir ayuda era un gran logro.

- Papá... tengo un problema... y necesito ayuda.

- Sea lo que sea, soy tu padre y te ayudaré ¿Y que te parece si, para empezar, pedimos ayuda a alguien que sepa más de nosotros?

- ¿De qué?

Inoichi miró fijamente a Ino, debía ser muy difícil para ella hablar de ese tema y reconocer su anorexia.

- Creo que la madre de Naruto sabe bastantes cosas de enseñar a alimentarse.

Los dos sabían lo que pasaba, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decirlo pero los dos se entendían.

- Me... me parece bien.

- De acuerdo, el lunes le pediré una cita, a ver que nos aconseja.

Inoichi trató de fingir indiferencia, como si fuese algo sin importancia, y continuó desayunando con naturalidad pero en cuanto terminó fue a su despacho y buscó en su teléfono móvil el número de Kushina Uzumaki.

- ¿Dígame? – contestaba Kushina sujetando el teléfono con dificultad intentando atraparlo entre su oreja y su cuello ya que tenía las manos ocupadas con un montón de papeles.

_- Kushina, soy Inoichi._

- Hola Inoichi. Dime ¿Hay algún problema?

_- Ino me ha pedido ayuda._

- ¡Pero eso es estupendo! – soltó todos los papeles y sujetó bien el auricular - Espera ¿Ayuda para lo de su anorexia o para otra cosa?

_- Para lo de su anorexia. No lo ha dicho claramente, ha dado muchos rodeos pero ha dicho que quiere que la enseñen a comer._

- ¡Que maravilla! ¡Esto es un logro enorme!

_- ¿Me puedes dar cita para esta semana?_

- Te doy cita para el lunes, cuanto antes mejor y no te doy hoy porque iba a sospechar y no queremos asustarla. El lunes tráela a mi consulta a las 5, no, mejor ¿Que te parece si quedamos esta tarde para tomar algo? En un momento dado podemos sacar el tema.

_- Es que no se si ha quedado esta tarde._

- Ay que tonta, seguramente si, ttebane. Ya está, iremos a comer a tu casa.

_- ¿A mi casa?_

- No, claro, es muy repentino, ttebane. Bueno pues quedamos mañana por la mañana para tomar un aperitivo. Estas cosas hay que cogerlas cuanto antes, no vaya a ser que cambie de idea, dattebane.

Kushina colgó su teléfono con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

- ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto!

- ¿Qué quieres, ttebayo? - Naruto apareció somnoliento por la puerta.

- Tengo una gran noticia, una muy gran noticia.

- Ah que bien - dijo bostezando el chico con los ojos cerrados - ¿Y que pasa?

- Me ha llamado Inoichi y dice que Ino quiere ayuda.

- ¿Ino ha pedido ayuda? - abrió de repente los ojos asombrado - ¿Por lo de su problema?

- ¡Siiiii! Tenemos que actuar rápido y eficazmente, ttebane. Esto es una cosa muy importante, el primer paso ya está dado, dattebane.

...

- ¡Buenos días Shikamaru! - le saludaba Chiharu desde la cocina de la casa de sus abuelas mientras él se dirigía hacia allí - ¿Has terminado ya tus quehaceres?

- Si, ya los terminé, pesada - se quejó el chico.

- Bien, así me gusta, hermanito y seguro que ahora piensas que puedes aprovechar para dormir un poco ¿A que si?

- Apuesto a que no va a ser así - dijo sentándose al lado de su hermana - ¿Todavía desayunando?

- ¿Te da envidia?

- ¿Te has lavado las manos? - le reprendió su madre que estaba recogiendo la cocina.

- Si, ya me las he lavado.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Unas bolas de arroz?

- Bueno, trae para acá ¿Y Akane? ¿Ya se ha despertado?

- Lleva horas despierta - contestó Chiharu - Parece mentira que no la conozcas.

- Cabezota - gruñó por lo bajo Shikamaru.

- ¿Hablaste ayer con tu padre? - le interrogó Yoshino.

- Si, ya he hablado con él.

- ¿Y has tomado una decisión?

- Supongo que tengo que comentárselo a ella.

- Ella es muy cabezota - añadió Yoshino - Pero hará lo que tú le pidas.

- ¡Shikamaru! - Akane entraba emocionada en la cocina - ¿Ya has terminado?

- Si, ya terminé.

- Que bien, que bien, entonces nos podemos marchar ya.

- ¿Marchar? ¿A donde?

- ¿No te lo ha dicho tu padre?

- ¿Decirme el qué?

- Nos va a llevar en helicóptero hasta el refugio de la montaña. Vamos a pasar allí el día entero tu y yo juntitos.

Akane sonrió abiertamente, para Shikamaru estaba claro que tramaba algo y era cierto. Acababa de ponerse el perfume ese de Jisei, según su compañera a medida que pasasen las horas tendría mas efecto y para entonces estarían ella y Shikamaru solitos en el refugio, con el ambiente adecuado y sin forma de volver, a ver si ahora era capaz de escaparse el ciervo.

- ¿En el refugio de la montaña? ¿No va a hacer mucho frio? – sugirió Shikamaru.

- No seas tonto - gruñó Yoshino - Hay preparada leña suficiente y futones, no pasareis frio.

- ¿Pero por qué vamos a ir allí?

- Porque no habéis tenido luna de miel, pardillo - se rio Chiharu.

- ¿Luna de miel?

- Toda pareja de recién casados necesita su luna de miel - refunfuñó Yoshino - Necesitáis un tiempo para vosotros, para vosotros solos. Dentro de poco no vais a tener tiempo casi ni de ir al baño.

- Mendokusei, ahora es invierno y está todo nevado.

- Por eso mismo, está todo muy bonito - replicó Chiharu.

- ¿A que vais a esperar? Los niños nacerán en primavera Shikamaru ¿Vais a ir cuando Akane esté ya a punto de parir? - bufó la madre.

- No, lo que pasa es que no lo esperaba, pero está bien ¿Pero no necesitáis aquí mi ayuda?

- ¡Pero que quejica eres, hermano! ¡Eres un plasta!

- Tienes razón Chiharu pero vete si has terminado de desayunar ve a ayudar a la tía.

- Está bien, ya voy - dijo levantándose de la silla - Buena suerte, hermana, nos vemos mañana.

- Gracias Chiharu, yo ya he preparado todo - añadió Akane.

- Y yo os he preparado comida, de todas formas en el refugio hay una cocina de leña - explicó Yoshino - Mañana por la mañana irá tu padre a recogeros, procurar estar listos.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño mirando a Akane, la verdad es que no entendía por qué estaba tan entusiasmada por pasar un día entero en un refugio en medio de la nada, rodeada de nieve, con lo bien que se estaba allí, claro ahora entendía lo de la ropa de abrigo que le dijo que preparase, no, si ya lo tendría todo organizado, seguro.

Una vez que el helicóptero despegó, Akane, sentada en uno de los asientos de atrás, al lado de Shikamaru, miraba a través de los cristales realmente con ilusión.

- Dentro de poco seré yo quien lleve el helicóptero, me muero de ganas - comentaba.

- Si que te gusta volar - replicaba Shikamaru mientras cogía su mano.

Akane apretó la mano de Shikamaru y le sonrió. Estaba feliz, desde luego que no lo podía negar "es que el universo ahora me quiere y me está compensando por todo lo mal que lo he pasado antes" solía decir... pues sería eso, la verdad es que la chica se conformaba con poco, solo con unos cuantos mimos.

Shikamaru miró también a través de la ventanilla y mientras veía pasar el bosque nevado a sus pies comenzó a recordar la conversación que había tenido con su padre aquella misma noche.

_"..._

_- Shikamaru - le había dicho su padre al terminar de cenar - Ven conmigo, quiero que veas una cosa._

_Shikaku llevó a su hijo hasta la enfermería donde ahora no tenían ningún animal. Encendió las luces, la estancia estaba fría y el gesto de Shikaku era grave._

_- ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó Shikamaru, era evidente que su padre le había llevado allí para contarle algo importante._

_- Ayer estuve hablando con el doctor, con nuestro médico de cabecera._

_- ¿Y eso?_

_- Por Akane._

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hablaste tú con el médico? Se supone que yo soy su marido._

_- Si, ya lo se, pero Akane es menor de edad y aunque esté casada contigo en cierta forma yo soy su tutor. De todas formas quería consultarle unas cosas._

_- ¿Qué cosas?_

_- Sobre los informes que tenemos del ginecólogo, quería que me explicase bien hasta que punto el embarazo de Akane es de alto riesgo._

_Shikamaru le miró frunciendo el ceño._

_- Ya nos dijeron que al ser un embarazo múltiple era de algo riesgo - habló Shikamaru - pero tampoco es para organizar un drama, ni nada de eso._

_- Si no es por eso, es por todo en general. Es por su tensión, la tiene muy alta. Akane es una chica activa y no lo puede evitar pero creo que tiene demasiado estrés, los estudios, el trabajo, la preocupación por su madre, ayudarte a ti..._

_- ¿Ayudarme a mi?_

_- ¿No te has dado cuenta lo que se esfuerza por apoyarte? Además la casa... necesita tranquilidad. La tensión alta puede afectar al tamaño de los bebés, que ya de por si, al ser dos, sabemos que van a ser pequeños y también puede provocar un parto prematuro, más prematuro de lo habitual en un parto de gemelos. Shikamaru tu has visto parir a las ciervas, a las preñadas con un solo hijo y a las que traían dos y sabes que al ser dos todo se multiplica, no solo sería el parto prematuro de un niño pequeño y bajo de peso, quizás con problemas, sería el parto de dos niños prematuros y bajos de peso y seguramente con problemas... Akane necesita descanso y en Konoha no lo tiene, no es que ella no quiera relajarse, es que no puede._

_- ¿Y que quieres que haga? Ya se lo he dicho miles de veces._

_- Necesita tranquilidad, Shikamaru, y dormir más, no puede levantarse tan temprano y no parar en todo el día, se ocupa de la casa, va al instituto, luego a trabajar y luego a estudiar, no puede seguir así, además tiene que hacerlo también por ella misma, al final enfermará._

_- ¡Ya lo se! - se alteró Shikamaru - ¿Y que quieres que haga? Es muy cabezota._

_- Quiero que la convenzas para que venga a vivir aquí._

_- ¿Aquí?_

_- Si, al menos hasta... nos niños deberán nacer a principios de Mayo pero como son gemelos lo mas seguro es que el parto se adelante a Abril... por lo menos hasta... hasta que tu te gradúes en el instituto._

_- Eso es finales de Marzo - reflexionó Shikamaru - No va a querer._

_- Pues tienes que convencerla, explícale que en Konoha no puede tener tranquilidad y aquí estará mejor, las abuelas se ocuparán de ella y no se va a sentir una inútil, las ayudará y además aquí hay un aire saludable que le vendrá muy bien a los niños y seguro que se recupera de esa anemia que tiene._

_- Pero sus estudios..._

_- Convéncela de que no pasa nada porque los deje. Ya sabemos que quiere terminar el curso pero sus hijos son más importantes que eso. Dile que podrá ir a los exámenes finales y a lo mejor consigue sacar alguna asignatura, no se... Shikamaru, tienes que ser tu quien la convenza._

_- Pero si se queda aquí..._

_- Shikamaru, tu vendrás todos los fines de semana a verla._

_- ¿Las abuelas están de acuerdo?_

_- Las abuelas están deseando que se quede aquí y poder mimarla. Vamos, aquí va a estar mejor que en ningún sitio, además piensa que si su tensión sigue así van a terminar por ingresarla en la clínica para que haga reposo, ya lo verás._

_Shikamaru suspiró, si que era todo problemático, claro que reconocía que los argumentos de su padre eran rotundos._

_- Va a echar mucho de menos a sus amigos - resopló Shikamaru - Además, está lo del trabajo, ya sabes que ella quiere aportar dinero para los gastos._

_- Si se queda en el pueblo estos meses los gastos de vuestra casa se reducirán porque tu podrás vivir en la nuestra, no tendréis gastos de luz, ni agua, ni calefacción, así que no hace falta que trabaje. Tu madre estará encantada con cuidarte, eres su niñito y por los gastos que ocasione a las abuelas no tienes que preocuparte, tampoco van a ser tantos. Y vuestros amigos pueden venir cuando quieran o los verá cuando vaya a las revisiones a Konoha._

_Shikamaru no contestó, mas que nada porque si su padre lo había pensado así debía ser porque era lo más lógico, Shikaku no era de los que pensaba cosas a lo loco._

_- La semana que viene es la semana de los deportes en el instituto ¿no? - preguntó Shikaku._

_- Si._

_- Pues como no tendréis clase dale esa semana para pensarlo. Puede terminar el trimestre si lo desea, total, ya llegan las vacaciones de invierno._

_..."_

Shikamaru volvió a suspirar, ya se veía el refugio, bien, Akane estaba contenta, parecía que le hacía mucha ilusión pasar allí el día... le daba un poco de pena separarse de ella pero tenía que reconocer que era lo mejor para ella y para sus niños y total no era para tanto, claro que con lo cabezota que era Akane a saber como llevaría eso de que tenía que relajarse... bien, lo llevaría bien porque él sabía que Akane antepondría la seguridad de los niños a la suya, si, no habría ningún problema, seguro, solo que esperaría al día siguiente para decírselo, hoy parecía un día muy importante para ella así que habría que concentrarse en que fuera perfecto, como su madre había dicho, dentro de poco no tendrían tiempo ni para ir al baño.

Sin que lo esperara Akane se acercó a él y le besó la mejilla.

- ¿A que hueles? – preguntó intrigado al notar ese olor agrio y dulce a la vez.

- Esencia de jazmines ¿Te gusta?

- Es… embriagadora.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Pues ya está el capítulo. Como he dicho pues lo bueno de haberme puesto a escribir como loca es que ya tengo bastante del siguiente, así que espero no tardar mucho en actualizar._

_Gracias a todo el mundo que ha leído este año, a los que empezaron, a los que continuaron, a los que dejaron de leer y luego volvieron a hacerlo… gracias a todos y muchísimas gracias por los comentarios y el apoyo recibido._

_¡Que tengáis todo un gran 2013!_

_Y nos vemos en el siguiente ¡Matta ne!_


	171. Planes y sorpresas que no te esperas

_Nuevo capítulo. Espero no haber tardado demasiado en actualizar, de todas formas disculpar el retraso._

_De nuevo un capítulo que he tenido que "recortar" quitando escenas y dejándolas para el siguiente. Lo curioso es que ya es la segunda vez que suprimo las mismas escenas, espero que a la tercera vaya la vencida._

_De momento en este capítulo vamos a saber más cosas de la infancia de Ten-Ten, no me había olvidado de ella, no, simplemente ahora es cuando ha llegado su momento. También tenemos a Sumire y una de sus ideas que terminará por afectar a varias personas y el nuevo encuentro de Gaara y sus hermanos con Nagato. No son muchas escenas pero son largas e importantes._

_Espero que os guste el capítulo, los que no quieren leer sobre Shikamaru y Akane están de enhorabuena, no salen, no porque yo haya decidido no darles tanto protagonismo, más bien porque si no el capítulo era muy largo._

_Ah, en las notas finales comento algo sobre una nueva versión de este fic que estoy preparando, quizás a alguien le interese._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Planes y sorpresas que no te esperas**

Ten-Ten salió muy decidida de su casa, caminando a paso firme, segura de lo que iba a hacer y era mejor que no lo pensase más porque últimamente le daba demasiadas vueltas a las cosas, claro que todo lo que le pasaba era por darle demasiadas vueltas a las cosas.

Nunca se tuvo por una chica bonita pero tampoco por fea. Lo que pasaba era que sus padres siempre la comparaban con su hermana mayor, sobretodo su padre y eso es algo muy feo que no comprendía como podían hacer sus padres ¿cómo se pueden comparar a dos hijos? Desde luego cuando ella tenga hijos, si es que alguna vez los tiene, no piensa hacerlo, lo que hará es insistirles a cada uno en lo positivo que tengan, algo bueno tienen que tener, por fuerza.

Ten-Ten tenía una hermana mayor, una hermana mayor que por lo visto era guapísima y ella su lado resultaba una basta, por lo menos era lo que ella entendía con las palabras de sus padres, Ping-Ann, su hermana, era tan bonita y graciosa, además era ocurrente y tenía talento y desparpajo, cantaba bien y bailaba aún mejor sin embargo Ten-Ten les había salido poco femenina, le gustaban los deportes y no tenía la misma gracia que su hermana bailando. Ping-Ann siempre era el centro de atención, Ten-Ten veía como sus padres hablaban siempre orgullosos de ella, de lo lista que era, de esa simpatía que tenía pero de ella, de Ten-Ten ni una palabra, si acaso lo buena que era en deportes pero Ten-Ten siempre tenía la impresión, cuando oía hablar a su padre de ella, de que se refería a un chico. A Ten-Ten le daba la impresión de que sus padres no esperaban que naciese, no al menos siendo una niña porque ya tenían a su princesa ¿para qué iban a querer otra niña?

Aun así, al menos durante los 10 primeros años de su vida, aún sin ser una princesa tenía la atención de su padre, este la enseñaba a jugar al baseball, al futbol, hacía con él esas cosas que su padre quería hacer con su hijo e incluso la apuntó a clases de kendo y judo y estaba orgulloso de sus logros, quizás por eso, inconscientemente Ten-Ten fue una niña "poco femenina" según su madre, le gustaban más los pantalones que las faldas o los vestidos, una "marimacho" decía su madre que era, ella no comprendía bien a lo que se refería y le daba igual, al menos había encontrado su "lugar" dentro de la familia. Claro que todo terminó cuando nació su hermano, el tan deseado niño y Ten-Ten pasó de ser la niña-niño de su padre a la niña-ignorada.

Ser la hermana mediana era un fastidio, nunca superaba a su hermana, hiciera lo que hiciera resultaba que Ping-Ann ya lo había hecho antes, ninguno de sus logros tenía importancia, fuera lo que fuera, ya lo había hecho Ping-Ann antes. Y como su hermano era el pequeño pues era el que hacía las gracias... a veces tenía la sensación de ser invisible en su familia.

Quizás, pensaba Ten-Ten, por esa razón era tan... tan... no encontraba la palabra adecuada para describirse a sí misma... ella quería ser la primera, quería ser la primera y sentirse especial, a lo mejor por eso se esforzaba tanto en los deportes, para ganar o a lo mejor por eso le daba tanta rabia que Kiba hubiese salido con Ino, porque ella quería haber sido la primera para él.

Tonterías... lo que le pasaba es que le reventaba que le hubiese levantado a Kiba delante de sus narices ¿Y quién tenía la culpa de eso? Pues ella misma.

Le gustaba la situación que tenía con Kiba, eran muy buenos amigos, no, eran los mejores amigos, todos les consideraban prácticamente pareja, contaban con ellos como si fueran una unidad, una vez, para una fiesta en lugar de darles dos invitaciones recibieron una que decía "Kiba y Ten-Ten", eran una pareja salvo por el hecho de que no hacían las cosas típicas y únicas de pareja.

Y todo por no querer estropear su amistad. Ten-Ten tenía miedo de que si metían el amor por medio su amistad se viese dañada. Si por alguna circunstancia resultaba que como novios la cosa no funcionaba temía que también su amistad acabase y no quería perder a Kiba como amigo, por eso se empeñaba en dejar las cosas como estaban y claro, pasó lo que tenía que pasar, tampoco es que se enfadase con Ino, no, ella no tenía culpa de nada, ella solo vio a un chico guapo y sin pareja y decidió salir con él... normal y entendible... la culpa solo había sido de ella misma.

Lo malo del asunto es que sin darse cuenta se volvió muy desconfiada, no sabía por qué pero se molestó con Kiba y sobretodo no quería que pensase que ella era igual que Ino, no quería... no sabía ni ella misma lo que no quería pero es que cada vez que pensaba que Kiba había salido con Ino le entraba una rabia, no celos, rabia. Lo peor de todo es que no solo se volvió desconfiada con Kiba, se volvió desconfiada con cualquier chico, ya no se fiaba de ninguno, todos eran iguales, siempre pensando con sus hormonas... estaba siendo muy injusta, sobre todo con Kankuro y el pobre no había hecho nada malo, de hecho era la vez que mejor se estaba comportando.

El día anterior había estado hablando con Shino. Él, Kiba, Hana y ella fueron a pasar un rato al museo de ciencias naturales, ya era conocido por todos lo que a Shino le gustaban los bichos y en ese museo había bichos para aburrir pero lo que no sabía era que a Kiba también le interesasen las ciencias, sabía que le gustaban los animales, sobre todo los perros pero no se esperaba que le apeteciese pasar una tarde en un museo. Fue una tarde muy divertida y distinta a lo que estaba acostumbrada a hacer con Kiba y este parecía disfrutar mucho viendo todo lo que había allí con mucha curiosidad y escuchando las explicaciones de su hermana.

Mientras los dos hermanos Inuzuka parecían inmersos en una discusión sobre dinosaurios, Shino se entretenía observando con detenimiento uno de tantos expositores que había con insectos disecados.

_"..._

_- ¿Pero qué miras tanto? - preguntó con intriga acercándose a Shino - Si todos son... iguales._

_- Para nada - contestó el chico escuetamente._

_- Ah... - Ten-Ten se quedó sin saber que decir, era difícil entablar una conversación con Shino - Hay muchos ¿no?_

_- A nivel mundial se conocen unas 358.000 especies descritas solo de escarabajos._

_- Vaya - contestó algo aturdida, tampoco esperaba una respuesta tan concreta, ni que los escarabajos fueran tan numerosos._

_- Son muy interesantes - habló Shino sin levantar la vista del expositor._

_- Una vez en mi casa tuvimos cucarachas. Mi madre mandó que la fumigasen, nos tuvimos que ir unos días a casa de mis abuelos._

_Shino giró la cabeza y la miró o al menos Ten-Ten pensó que la miraba._

_- ¿Qué tal con el cachorro? - preguntó de pronto Shino sorprendiéndola._

_- Bien, bien... supongo_

_- ¿Le has perdonado ya?_

_- Claro, tampoco es que hubiera algo que perdonar._

_- No me he expresado bien - susurró - Quise decir que si ya ha quedado todo en el pasado._

_- Supongo que sí... lo que pasa es que me puse en modo "caprichudo", no sé, quería que lo nuestro fuese... que soy un poco tonta, supongo que aunque tengo fama de machorra y esas cosas en realidad me gusta creer que soy una princesa y esas cosas._

_- Yo nunca te he visto como a una machorra._

_- No sé... quería que para Kiba y para mí lo nuestro fuese como una aventura y descubriésemos todo juntos... sueños de niña tonta, supongo._

_Shino guardó silencio durante unos instantes sin apartar la mirada de Ten-Ten._

_- Entiendo. Querías ser la primera chica para él._

_- Pues algo así._

_- ¿No te han dicho nunca que a veces lo primero no es lo mejor? La primera vez que yo tuve un escarabajo fue un desastre, lo hice todo mal y no me sobrevivió ni unas horas, después de eso, aprendí y los siguientes se me dieron mejor._

_- Vaya comparación._

_- Lo que quiero decir es que a veces tenemos demasiadas expectativas con las primeras veces, de lo que sea y luego no resulta como creíamos, tómalo como un "ensayo" de Kiba, a fin de cuentas tú también saliste con Naruto._

_- Ya... bueno si ya te digo que me puse en plan "caprichudo"._

_- Lo que pasa es que no te gustó que se te adelantara y que fuese más rápida que tú._

_- Pues sí, es eso._

_- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? Te lo digo porque Kiba es bastante popular, por si no te habías dado cuenta, parece que no pero gusta bastante y a lo mejor, si no estás espabilada, alguien se te puede volver a adelantar._

_- ¿Te refieres a Karui?_

_- La chica parece llevarse muy bien con él pero no creo, en realidad no me refiero a nadie en particular, pero puede pasar._

_- Es cierto ¿Y... que me recomiendas?_

_- Que te arriesgues. La verdad es que no sé por qué no te arriesgas, cuando algo te gusta tienes que ir y cogerlo rápido, no puedes quedarte mirándolo y nada más._

_- ¿Es lo que tú has hecho con Hana?_

_- Por supuesto. Tenía que hacerlo así y yo tenía muchas cosas en contra, como tú, Hana y yo éramos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo y encima ella me veía como a un crio, como al amigo de su hermano pequeño._

_- ¿Y no te daba miedo que vuestra amistad se estropease?_

_- Puede pero para hacer una tortilla hay que romper algunos huevos... quizás ha llegado el momento de "estropear" vuestra amistad._

_..."_

Y a ella le gustaba Kiba, vaya que si le gustaba, desde bien pequeños, siempre le pareció un chico bien guapo y con una sonrisa de canalla que te robaba el alma, así que no se extrañaba que otras chicas pusiesen sus ojos en él. Si, tenía que espabilarse y dejar claras las cosas y de paso acabar con esa situación tan rara creada entre ellos que ya no sabían si estaban saliendo o no y también de paso a ver si a Kiba se le olvidaba la tontería de que a ella le gustaba Kankuro.

Por fin llegó a su destino, una pequeña tienda llena de lanas, iba a elegir unos colores bien bonitos y le haría a Kiba un regalo para Navidad, si empezaba ahora seguramente le daría tiempo, había que tener en cuenta que ella no era demasiado hábil para las "manualidades" y claro, seguro que necesitaba ir despacio y tampoco garantizaba el resultado pero lo importante era la intención y que seguro que Kiba no se lo esperaba.

...

- ¡Jopetas! - se quejaba Sumire mirando la pantalla del ordenador que tenían en una de las habitaciones de su casa, la que llamaban "habitación de estudio".

- ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó su hermana levantando la vista de sus apuntes - ¿Te has vuelto a quedar sin internet?

- No, no es eso, es que... un chico me ha pedido salir esta tarde.

- ¿Kankuro?

- Noooo, si fuera Kankuro te habría dicho que es Kankuro, porque tú conoces a Kankuro y claro, te diría que es él pero no es Kankuro, es otro chico.

- Sumire, estás empezando a hacerte "bola".

- ¿Tú crees?

- Si, ya empiezas a hablar cosas sin sentido.

- ¡Ay es que estoy muy nerviosa!

- ¿Así que tienes un admirador?

- Pues no sé si es un admirador o que... ¡Ay es que estoy muy nerviosa!

- No ya, eso ya se ve ¿Y cuál es el problema que tienes?

- Es que no quiero que piense que es una cita, o sea, una cita de novios y me da miedo que se declare o algo.

- ¿Crees que puede hacer eso?

- Pues... a lo mejor... no lo sé.

- ¿Y él a ti no te gusta?

- ¡No, claro! ¡A mí me gusta Kankuro!

- Pues le dices con mucho tacto que te cae muy bien pero que tienes a otra persona que te interesa más.

- ¿Y no le haré daño?

- Sumire no puedes estar pensando en si haces daño o no, las cosas son así y no puedes mentirle, sobretodo no puedes mentirle o darle falsas esperanzas, es mejor que ahora le duela un poco a que luego le partas el corazón. Si te gusta Kankuro no deberías aceptar salir con otro chico.

- Jo, ya lo sé pero es que s mi amigo, es muy buen chico y...

- Así luego pasa lo que pasa - Ayumi cerró su cuaderno con evidente mal genio.

- ¿Aún estás dolida por lo que te hizo Alex?

- ¿Cómo no voy a estar dolida? El muy... cabrito me juró que no importaba que yo me viniese a Japón, que nada nos separaría y un mes tardó en ponerme una buena cornamenta. Si ya lo sabía yo, "amores de lejos, amores de pendejos" pero no, tuve que intentarlo, mira que lo pensé, lo mejor es que lo dejemos ahora que todo es bonito, le dije, pero me convenció y... ¿Será desgraciado?

- Bueno Ayumi, llevabais saliendo ya más de un año, es normal que no quisiera que rompieseis.

- ¡Bah! Todo eso ya lo he superado, lo que me molesta es haber sido tan tonta de creerme lo que me decía.

- Vaya... - musitó Sumire mirando con interés a su hermana - ¿Te enfadaste mucho con papá porque le trasladaron a Japón?

- No, no me enfadé, yo ya sabía que era algo temporal, además mamá me dijo que si quería quedarme en España, con la abuela y terminar allí mis estudios podía hacerlo... - dio un hondo suspiro - Las cosas siempre pasan por alguna razón, mejor volvamos a lo tuyo ¿Y ese chico es guapo?

- ¿Qué chico?

- Con el que vas a salir esta tarde.

- ¿Sai? Ah, sí, sí, es muy guapo, se parece un poco a Sasuke... jo y no quiero que me diga que le gusto.

- ¿Y te lo va a decir?

- No lo sé, pero creo que sí... ¡Ay no lo sé! A mí me cae muy bien porque es muy buen chico y muy buen amigo y si me dice algo pues no quiero hacerle daño, es que me da que está confundido porque yo pensaba que le gustaba otro chico pero no se, parece que no, el caso es que él es muy atento conmigo, más que con las demás y Kankuro está como mosqueadillo con él y es que es mi amigo y no quiero ofenderle.

- ¿Y qué dice Kankuro de esta cita?

- Es que no lo sabe, no me atreví a decirle nada, es que él va con sus hermanos hoy a una cosa muy importante y no quería preocuparle con otras cosas.

- ¿Y por qué no vais con más gente? Si vais con más amigos no tendrá oportunidad de decirte nada.

- Es que no tengo a nadie a quien decírselo. Jo es que Jisei ha quedado con el chico con el que sale, que dice que tienen que hablar de un asunto y Ryuko va a ir a merendar a casa de Chouji por primera vez, es algo muy importante; Akane y Shikamaru no están y Ten-Ten me ha dicho que va a ir con Kiba a una noria o algo así.

- ¿Y por qué no vas con ella?

- No, no. Es que ella y Kiba están muy... así como que tienen que solucionar un asuntito y es mejor que estén solos. Podría preguntar a Hinata, creo que me dijo que Gaara se iba a un sitio, lo mismo no tiene planes.

Sumire se quedó mirando a su hermana que había vuelto a abrir su cuaderno y parecía retomar sus estudios.

- ¡Ayumi! - gritó de pronto.

- ¿Qué pasa, loca? ¿Por qué gritas?

- ¿Por qué no vienes tu conmigo?

- ¿A dónde?

- Esta tarde, te vienes conmigo. Venga si, le decimos que no tienes con quien salir y que te has venido conmigo.

- ¿Pero tú estás tonta? ¿Cómo voy a ir con vosotros?

- Pues eres mi hermana y las hermanas se ayudan ¿Es que no quieres ayudarme?

- ¿Pero cómo voy a ir yo a una cita que tienes con un chico?

- Porque si tú vienes seguro que no se atreve a decirme nada.

- ¿Pero no te das cuenta de lo incomodo que va a ser? ¿Y por qué iba a ir yo contigo?

- Porque estás sola y deprimida y yo quiero que salgas y te diviertas.

- ¿Estoy sola y deprimida?

- Siiiii, hoy sí.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntaba su madre entrando en la habitación - ¿A que vienen estos gritos?

- ¡Mamá, Ayumi no quiere hacerme un favor!

- Quiere que salga con ella y con un chico en plan "sujeta velas"

- ¿Vas a salir con Kankuro?

- No, es otro chico, es un amigo y es que no quiero que piense que es una cita.

- Pues hija, déjaselo claro y ya está.

- Es que no quiero... ¡Ay, dile a Ayumi que venga conmigo! Si ella viene ya no es una cita y él se dará cuenta. Bah, mama, dile que venga, total ella está deprimida por lo de Alex.

- Claro, por eso ayer se fue de fiesta con sus amigos de la Universidad - comentó riendo la madre.

- Esta tarde quiero estudiar - explicó Ayumi.

- ¡Pero es sábado! ¡No puedes quedarte un sábado en casa! ¡Eso no es un plan!

- ¿Y salir a pasear con mi hermana pequeña y un pretendiente, si?

...

Gaara, sentado en uno de los asientos traseros del coche de Shikato, al lado de Kankuro, con el codo apoyado en la puerta del coche y la mano en la cabeza, reflexionaba sobre lo que esa visita repercutiría en su vida. Sin duda era la visita más importante que había tenido o tendría en su vida y tenía miedo, un miedo como no había sentido desde que era pequeño, miedo a todo, a la reacciones de sus hermanos y sobre todo a la suya propia ¿Cómo iba a plantearse su vida a partir de ese momento?

- ¿Te encuentras mal? - se interesó Kankuro al verle con esa cara de preocupación

- No, solo me duele la cabeza.

Gaara iba a enfrentarse a la verdad. Una verdad que nadie sabía, solo Nagato Uzumaki y él confirmaría o negaría si Gaara era un heredero Subaku o no. Realmente a él eso le daba igual, Gaara tenía la mayoría de las acciones de las empresas Subaku, pero no por haberlas heredado de su padre, si no de su madre y de su tío Yashamaru ¿Qué llevó a la madre de Gaara a dejar las acciones a su hijo aún no nacido? Nadie lo sabía, dicen que era un presentimiento de que aquello no iba bien, como fuese, el hecho era que ahora no se podía negar que Gaara tenía la mayoría y tanto si era hijo de Tadashi Subaku como si no, eso daba igual.

¿Pero y si realmente era hijo de Nagato? A Kankuro lo que más le preocupaba era como le afectaría a él personalmente, era su hermano, su hermano pequeño y lo había pasado muy mal durante su infancia, tanto que había desarrollado un trastorno de personalidad "límite", así lo llamaron los psicólogos, tenía demasiados accesos de ira injustificada e incontrolada, miedo de ser abandonado y un sentimiento de vacío interior, por lo visto todo esto debido a la infancia tan caótica que había vivido y el dolor de sentir que su padre, su referencia en la vida, le odiaba y esto no solo le afectó a él, sino también a Kankuro y Temari, era muy difícil vivir con una persona así, Kankuro se volvió receloso con su hermano y en ocasiones llegó a tenerle miedo… no quería volver a pasar por eso, sobretodo porque ahora que Gaara parecía recuperado de aquello no podría volver a verlo sufrir así.

También Temari, sentada en el asiento al lado del conductor, reflexionaba sobre esa visita y lo que representaba. Empezaba a sentirse angustiada y eso no era normal en ella, bueno, salvo por aquella vez que creyó estar embarazada, ella solía intentar mantenerse tranquila o al menos no ponerse histérica por cualquier cosa.

Miró a Shikato que parecía concentrado en conducir mientras en la radio sonaba una canción de Queen. Al final Shikato no había ido al pueblo esa semana, se había quedado en Konoha y todo por ella, por estar a su lado.

A Temari no le gustaba mostrarse vulnerable, era una mujer fuerte que había soportado muchas cosas y no iba a dejar que nadie se diera cuenta de su fragilidad, eso era algo que desde pequeña había aprendido a ocultar, además, tenía que ser así, ella se consideraba a si misma casi como la madre de sus hermanos y ellos tenían que verla fuerte, no iba a preocuparlos con sus cosas, pero la tarde anterior Temari no pudo más y se derrumbó ante Shikato, estaba demasiado nerviosa por todo ese tema de su madre, era como si la tensión que sentía la estuviese ahogando.

"…

_- Eh, chica dura – dijo Shikato sonriendo de medio lado y acercándose demasiado a ella - ¿Necesitas un héroe?_

_- No digas tonterías – se apartó hacia atrás – No necesito ningún héroe, lo que necesito es una tila o algo que me calme, solamente eso._

_- Mañana iré contigo al sitio ese._

_- No hace falta que vengas._

_- Pero yo quiero ir._

_- ¿Para qué?_

_- Para estar a tu lado y darte mi apoyo – volvió a acercarse a ella._

_- No hace falta que te molestes, yo… ¿Quieres dejar de agobiarme?_

_- No, no quiero, además quiero ir y estar contigo. No estás sola, chica dura, reparte un poco ese peso._

_- ¿Qué peso?_

_- Ese que tienes sobre tus hombros, como tus hermanos, los tres vais demasiado cargados, ya es hora de que lo repartáis, hay gente a vuestro alrededor dispuesta a ayudaros. Sé que ese tema de Gaara es algo personal vuestro pero a mi es que me da igual, me trae sin cuidado todo eso de Gaara y de tu padre, no veo porqué iba a influirme a mí. Solo me importas tú y ahora vamos a ocuparnos de relajarte._

_- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? – Shikato sonrió de forma maliciosa mientras se acercaba otro poco – Eres un… pervertido… ¡Quita!_

_- Tú si que eres pervetida, solo quiero darte un masaje._

_- Ya conozco yo tus masajes… _

…"

Temari sonrió, tenía que reconocer que de alguna forma Shikato siempre conseguía trasmitirla seguridad. Era un buen tipo, no daba esa impresión pero sí que lo era, siempre estaba pendiente de esos pequeños detalles tan importantes, como hacerla sentirse tranquila. Le vino a la mente que también la tarde anterior Shikato le había pedido que ya que ese fin de semana iba a pasarlo en Konoha, ella le acompañase el domingo porque aprovecharía para quedar con Miaka, por lo visto esta le había enviado una carta y le pedía que se viesen, tenía que hablar con él y aclarar algunas cosas, aparte de devolverle "algo".

Volvió a sonreír sin darse cuenta. Es que le pareció encantador que Shikato contase con ella, no que le pidiese que fuese para darle apoyo o algo así, si no que quería que le acompañase porque era su pareja y le parecía de lo más normal que fuera con él. Además Shikato le enseñó la carta, no tenía problemas en que ella la leyera, según él no había nada de ocultar, las cosas eran así de simples, había salido con Miaka, habían sido novios pero ya no lo eran, lo suyo había terminado y si aceptaba ir a esa cita era porque era una persona educada, podía mandarla a... freír espárragos pero eran familiares, aunque lejanos y vivía en el mismo pueblo, sus padres eran amigos de los suyos... era todo muy complicado y total por ver que es lo que quería tampoco iba a pasar nada.

Pero Temari tenía ganas de ir a esa cita y ver de nuevo a la "cara bonita" y ojala que la chica organizase algún drama o algo porque es que estaba deseando decirle unas cuantas cosas.

Por fin llegaron a su destino. Era una mansión situada en un lugar solitario, una casa grande construida al más puro estilo occidental. En cuanto el coche de Shikato se situó delante de la enorme puerta de la verja está comenzó a abrirse lentamente. Temari suspiró hondo mientras se llevaba una mano al estómago.

Cruzaron el jardín, un jardín bien cuidado lleno de frondosos árboles y el coche se detuvo frente a la casa. Gaara y sus hermanos bajaron de él y miraron casi con respeto el edificio.

- Bien - volvió a suspirar Temari - Ya estamos aquí.

- Bienvenidos - apareció de pronto un mayordomo por la puerta - Por favor, el señor Uzumaki está esperándoles en el salón principal. Si me siguen.

- Temari - habló Shikato desde el coche - Yo me marcho.

- ¿No te quedas? – preguntó Kankuro.

- No. Creo que yo sobro aquí.

- No, no sobras… - comenzó a hablar Temari aunque de repente guardó silencio, quizás sí que no era apropiado que se quedase, a fin de cuentas aquel era un tema familiar y se aburriría bastante.

- No te preocupes, algo me dice que tenéis que resolverlo en privado y a mí me apetece dar una vuelta por el pueblo que hemos visto al llegar.

- ¿El señor no se queda? - se interesó el mayordomo.

- No, muchas gracias. Que tengáis suerte y cuando queráis me llamáis y "servicio de transporte Nara" vendrá raudo y veloz a por vosotros.

- Muchas gracias por todo, Shikato.

- No las merece. Suerte con todo.

El coche de Shikato se alejó de allí y ellos procedieron a entrar en la casa detrás del mayordomo que, cortésmente les guio hacia un salón bastante amplio, con un gran ventanal que ocupaba prácticamente una de las paredes laterales por lo que la habitación estaba muy bien iluminada.

- Si me dan sus abrigos, por favor - dijo el mayordomo.

Nagato estaba sentado en su silla de ruedas, de espaldas, justo delante de una chimenea observando el cuadro que había colgado en la pared encima de ella. Se giró y sonrió.

- Los hijos de Karura son muy bienvenidos a esta casa, por favor, poneos cómodos.

- Muchas gracias por la invitación – habló Temari.

- Eres igual que tu madre, cuanto más te miro más me recuerdas a ella.

- Si, siempre me dicen que me parezco a ella.

Temari vio como en el rostro delgado de aquel hombre se formaba una triste sonrisa y se preguntó si se había casado o simplemente había vivido con el recuerdo de su madre. Sintió un escalofrío ¿podía ser que el amor de ese hombre hubiese sido tan grande como para mantener su recuerdo tanto tiempo?

- ¿Estáis muy cansados del viaje?

- No - contestó Kankuro - La verdad es que está más cerca de lo que pensábamos.

- No vivo habitualmente aquí, no es mi casa, solo la alquilo de vez en cuando. A mi mujer y a mí nos gusta mucho este lugar.  
Todos se quedaron consternados, a ninguno se le había ocurrido pensar que ese hombre podría haberse casado, cosa que no era de lo más extraña.  
- ¿Conoceremos hoy a la señora Uzumaki? – preguntó Temari.

- Mi mujer no ha venido a este viaje, me hubiera gustado que la conocieseis pero si podéis conocer a mi hijo.

Gaara cada vez estaba más confundido, no sabía de qué se extrañaba, lo que sucediese entre ese hombre y su madre había sido hacía ya muchos años, no iba a guardarle luto eterno pero ¿por qué...? es que había muchas cosas que no encajaban, todo daba vueltas en su cabeza ¿significaba eso que pudiera ser que tuviera una hermano?

- Señor - interrumpió una doncella entrando - Perdone, los aperitivos ya están listos en el otro salón, tal y como ordenó.

- De acuerdo, ya vamos. Os he preparado una sorpresa para después de comer que me imagino que os gustará, son unas películas caseras que guardo de vuestra madre y de vosotros dos cuando erais pequeños.

Temari se sentía un poco decepcionada, la idea de un amor romántico que perdurase siempre era más... novelesco.

Nagato movía su silla de ruedas con destreza gracias a una especie de mando a distancia que tenía en uno de los apoyabrazos, ellos le seguían a una distancia prudente.

- Tenéis que contarme todo de vosotros - hablaba Nagato - ¿Estáis ya en la universidad?

- Pues no - contestó Kankuro - Aún no. Es que Temari y yo tuvimos ciertos problemas y nos quedamos un poco atrasados.

- ¿Y eso?

- Problemas familiares - volvió a contestar Kankuro escuetamente - ¿Cuantos salones hay en esta casa?

- ¡Kankuro! - se quejó Temari por lo bajo.

- Solo dos - respondió sonriendo Nagato - Donde hemos estado, que es donde se reciben a las visitas y a donde ahora vamos, es como la antesala del comedor.

Entraron en otro salón, esta vez más pequeño, había en él un par de sofás grandes, como de cuatro asientos cada uno, situados uno frente al otro y en medio una mesita baja de cristal y mármol con forma ovalada; había otra mesa, más alta, redonda, también más pequeña pero del mismo estilo, se notaba que eran parte de un conjunto, encima de ella varios vasos y una cubitera y de pie, a su lado, un hombre joven, alto, de pelo rubio y un poco largo y ojos oscuros que sonrió al verlos entrar.

- Este es mi hijo, Shii - habló con tono orgulloso Nagato.

- Encantado de conoceros, por favor, pasar y sentaos, estáis en vuestra casa.

Los tres hermanos Subaku se miraron entre ellos confusos ¿ese era hijo de Nagato? aparte de que no se parecía nada a él es que era mayor que Kankuro y Temari ¿es que Nagato estaba casado cuando se enamoró de Karura?

- Encantado - saludó respetuosamente por fin Kankuro - Es un placer conocerte.

- No, el placer es mío y por favor no seas tan formal, mi padre me ha hablado tanto de vuestra madre y de vosotros cuando erais pequeños que estaba deseando conoceros.

- No se parece a mí ¿verdad? - sonrió Nagato.

- Es porque soy adoptado - añadió Shii.

- Yo no puedo tener hijos debido a mi accidente, así que mi mujer y yo decidimos adoptar.

- Pero eso es estupendo - habló sin pensar y aliviada Temari - No hay nada más bonito que dar cariño y una familia a un niño.

Shii se acercó sonriendo hasta Temari y esta sintió de nuevo algo muy extraño ¿por qué la miraba tanto?

- Eres igual que tu madre. Mi padre no mintió al hablar de su belleza. Tenía muchas ganas de conoceros, sobre todo a ti, Gaara ¿Te puedo llamar así, verdad?

- Si, por supuesto.

- ¿Qué queréis tomar? - preguntó Nagato - Shii, sírveles tú.

Gaara miró a aquel hombre joven escudriñándolo, no se le había ocurrido pensar que Nagato hubiera rehecho su vida pero era así ¿y si era su padre, que era ese chico? ¿Una especie de hermano? Para eso si que no estaba preparado, para encontrar otra familia, no.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Bueno pues este ha sido el capítulo, supongo que a algunas personas les habrá decepcionado un poco pero es que era necesario ese avance en el personaje de Ten-Ten, lo de Sumire ya veréis que tiene su importancia y por supuesto el asunto de Gaara necesita su tiempo._

_Muchas gracias por leer y por esperar tan pacientemente. Gracias a todos los comentarios que me habéis enviado, quería agradecer a __**Mara-sama**__ sus palabras de ánimo y decirle que sí, que no se preocupe, que recuerdo porqué empecé a escribir esta historia y no voy a dejar que se convierta en algo que me amargue y esto contesta también al __**anónimo**__, al que también agradezco que lea y el comentario, que no me tomo a mal sus palabras, sé que no todas las parejas pueden ser del agrado de todo el mundo, ni todos los personajes, pero es algo que no puedo solucionar, es lo que hay._

_De nuevo gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente ¡Matta ne!_


	172. Favor con favor se paga

_Capítulo con bastante de Karin. Vamos a empezar a descubrir que Karin también tiene sus secretos, algo regresa del pasado, poco a poco empezaremos a conocerla mejor, al igual que a Tayuya que no es siempre la chica que los demás piensan. Por otra parte Sakura empieza a darse cuenta de algo muy preocupante._

_Espero que os guste._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Favor con favor se paga**

Metió las manos en el agua caliente que salía a presión del grifo, era reconfortante. Esa era una de las razones por las que a Karin nunca le importaba fregar los vasos y las tazas a mano, por lo menos en invierno, le gustaba sentir el agua caliente en sus manos y notar como entraban en calor, era algo agradable hasta que la temperatura del agua aumentaba tanto que empezaba a quemar.

- ¿Por qué no usas el lavavajillas? - le preguntaba su padre mirándola de reojo mientas llenaba unas jarras de cerveza.

- Son solo cuatro vasos, no merece la pena poner el lavavajillas.

Como era habitual los sábados Karin ayudaba en la cafetería de sus padres, no es que le hiciera muchas gracia pero era el trato que había hecho con su madre, los sábados por la mañana ayudaría en la cafetería mientras ella iba a hacer la compra, a cambio de no trabajar fines de semana ni festivos por la tarde, a no ser que alguna causa de fuerza mayor como enfermedad o similar sucediese y fuese imprescindible su ayuda.

A Karin no le gustaba ayudar en la cafetería, no era un trabajo gratificante para ella, al contrario, la ponía muy nerviosa, siempre consideró que atender al público era horrible, había que servir para eso y tener paciencia y don de gentes, sobretodo en un bar donde te puede llegar cualquier clase de persona, a veces no en un estado muy sociable. Pero además hay estaba de peor humor que de costumbre, su padre lo notaba, además ya conocía lo suficiente a su hija como para saber que cuando se ponía a lavar vasos no era porque algo grave sucedía, algo que la había puesto muy nerviosa, Karin era así, cuando se estresaba necesitaba siempre hacer algo con las manos, algo que la entretuviese.

- Voy a la cocina - comentó a Karin - Tengo que preparar unas raciones, atiende tu si viene alguien.

- Como si pudiera no hacerlo - gruño por lo bajo esta.

El padre de Karin acababa de entrar en en la cocina para preparar esas raciones cuando oyó la voz de su mujer que ya regresaba de la compra, no entendía lo que estaban diciendo pero reconocía la voz de su mujer donde fuera.

- Ya estoy aquí - dijo su mujer entrando al cabo de unos minutos - ¿Qué tal todo?

- No está mal. Karin ha estado fregando vasos.

- Ya la he visto.

- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? Cada vez que se pone a fregar a mano es que le pasa algo.

- Hombre no exageres ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Han pedido unas raciones de pulpo para llevar. Vamos, dime ¿Tú sabes lo que le pasa?

- Sí. Ya ha recibo la carta que esperábamos.

- ¿Qué carta?

- Esa que esperamos desde hace dos años, esa que creíamos que no iba a llegar.

- ¿La citación del juzgado? - preguntó alarmado.

- Si, esa.

- ¿Después de dos años? Pues sí que es lenta la cosa ¿Y qué dice?

- Deja, ya termino yo el pulpo ¿Pues qué quieres que diga? De repente todos los recuerdos se le han venido encima.

- Con razón está de tan mal humor.

Fuera de la cocina, Karin regresaba detrás de la barra con una bandeja llena de vasos vacíos y se disponía a fregarlos cuando vio entrar a alguien conocido en la cafetería.

Era Tayuya, su compañera de clase, bueno, sería mejor decir "ex"-compañera, aunque claro, la veía todos los lunes y miércoles en los ensayos del coro, esa maldita representación musical que a los antiguos alumnos de 2-1 les había tocado y que la verdad, ahora que estaban mezclados con los de 2-2 veía un poco absurda, pero bueno, las cosas eran así.

Tayuya no le caía mal, tampoco bien, le era bastante indiferente, a pesar de que las dos estuvieron en "la ciudad de los muchachos", llamada coloquialmente "CM" creada por Orochimaru le era bastante indiferente, Tayuya solía frecuentar la compañía de Sakon, Ukon, Jirobo y todos esos y ella siempre había estado orbitando alrededor de Sasuke como un satélite, bueno, esos tiempo ya pasaron y ahora... ahora seguían sin hablarse demasiado.

La vio acercarse derecha hacia la barra, lo primero que recordó es que hace un par de años a Tayuya la cogieron robando en algunas tiendecillas y se alarmó pensando si había ido allí a robar, claro que solo le duró esa sospecha unos segundos, ya habían pasado años de aquello y no iba a ir a robar a la cafetería de una compañera de clase, sería absurdo, además llevaba una carpeta en las manos, quizás iba a repartir propaganda o algo así.

- Hola Karin - saludó al llegar a la barra.

- Hola, bienvenida ¿Quieres tomar algo?

- No, yo... ¿Tú trabajas aquí?

- Más o menos. Es la cafetería de mis padres.

- Ah, bueno es que yo vengo buscando a Kazuma Yagami.

- Es mi padre.

- Me manda la agencia de trabajo para una entrevista.

- ¿Agencia de trabajo? Bueno, espera un momento.

Tayuya vio como Karin desaparecía tras una puerta que había en un lateral y no tardaba en aparecer seguida e un hombre de unos 40 años, con el pelo corto y rojizo como ella.

- Hola, yo soy Kazuma Yagami.

- Encantada señor Yagami, me envía la agencia de trabajo.

- Claro, claro, ven, vamos a sentarnos, estaremos más cómodos.

Después de ver a su padre sentarse con Tayuya en una de las mesas más apartadas, Karin, en vista de que no había clientes sin atender y que los que estaban parecía que no iban a irse de inmediato, entró en la cocina donde su madre terminaba de preparar las raciones que les habían pedido.

- Ha venido una chica preguntando por papá.

- ¿De la agencia de trabajo?

- Si, eso ha dicho. Yo la conozco, es compañera mía.

- Ah mira que bien, así nos podrás decir cosas de ella.

- ¿Que hay que decir? ¿Cómo es que vais a contratar a una chica?

- A una chica o a un chico, eso nos da igual. Ayer ya vinieron otros dos.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo es que yo no me he enterado? ¿Es que necesitamos ayuda?

- Pues sí, la necesitamos. Los fines de semana no nos viene mal un poco de ayuda y sabemos lo poco que a ti te gusta atender en la cafetería.

Karin se quedó guardando silencio mientras su madre metía las raciones de pulpo en unos envases de plástico y los cerraba con cuidado, fue en ese preciso momento cuando se dio cuenta de lo importante que eran sus padres para ella y de lo que la querían, se dio cuenta de todo lo que siempre hacían por ella y como la intentaban ayudar y la apoyaban. No podía pedir unos padres mejores y con más paciencia, incluso cuando tuvo aquella temporada de "rebelde" en la que se dejaba influir por Orochimaru y se apartó de su familia, ellos siguieron allí, para ella, no dejaron de apoyarla en ningún momento y cuando regresó la recibieron con los brazos abiertos.

Sus padres siempre pensaban antes en ella que en sí mismos y ahora con ese pequeño detalle lo confirmaban, preferían contratar a una persona antes de pedirle que hiciera algo que sabían que no le gustaba.

- Pero mamá, podíais habérmelo pedido a mí.

- No, no, no, tú tienes que estudiar y también salir un poco, no puedes pasarte los días metida en la cafetería.

- Pero esa chica va a mi instituto, ella...

- A ella le vamos a pagar, es distinto. Sabe lo que le espera y si no le gusta lo deja.

- Pero... mamá, tengo que decirte una cosa de esa chica.

- Si me vas a decir que está en el programa de rehabilitación de drogadictos te diré que ya lo sabemos.

- ¿En el programa de rehabilitación? Vaya, eso no lo sabía.

- Tu padre y yo ya nos hemos informado de todo. Hemos ido a la agencia de trabajo y hemos pedido que nos enviaran a chicos con informes favorables y que ya estén "limpios".

- No entiendo.

- Por contratar a personas rehabilitadas nos dan una subvención. Ya sabes, lo tienen difícil a la hora de encontrar trabajo, la gente no se fía de ellos.

- ¿Y vosotros si?

- Hija, todo el mundo se merece una segunda oportunidad. Toma, lleva estas raciones, que las están esperando.

Karin volvió a guardar silencio. Eso de que todo el mundo merecía una segunda oportunidad iba por ella, al menos así lo sentía, a ella se la habían dado.

Estuvo viendo como su padre y Tayuya hablaban y después de lo que a ella se le hacía demasiado oyó como su padre la llamaba para decirle que avisara a su madre. La madre se unió a ellos y Karin cada vez les observaba con más curiosidad.

Por fin parece que la charla terminó y los tres se acercaron a la barra.

- Karin, te presento a Tayuya - declaró su padre - ella nos va a ayudar los fines de semana y los festivos por las tardes aquí, en la cafetería.

- Ya nos conocemos - contestó Karin - Vamos juntas al instituto.

- Es cierto, mejor así - añadió el padre - Voy a llamar a la agencia para decirles que no me envíen a nadie más, Tayuya parece muy cualificada y aunque no le hace falta, porque tiene 18 años, trae autorización de sus padres y todo.

- ¿Y cuándo quieres empezar? - preguntó la madre de Karin a Tayuya.

- Cuanto antes. Esta tarde, si les viene bien, no tengo otros planes.

- Pero necesita que antes la enseñemos algo - advirtió Karin.

- Es cierto - corroboró el padre - Y esta tarde a lo mejor no puedo hacerlo bien. Humh... ¿Podrías venir el lunes o el martes por la tarde? No creo que necesites mucho tiempo para acostumbrarte a esto.

- Sí, claro. El lunes tengo ensayo en el instituto pero puedo venir el martes.

- Papá, si quieres - intervino Karin - Yo me quedo esta tarde y se lo explico todo.

- ¿No habías quedado con tus amigos? - se interesó la madre.

- No importa, les digo que vengan aquí, tampoco habíamos hecho ningún tipo de planes ¿Tu puedes esta tarde, Tayuya?

- Si, si, incluso si quieren me quedo ahora que no hay mucha gente y... ¿O no se puede?

- Podíamos hacerlo como si fuera una prueba - propuso la madre - Para ver que tal lo hace y así ella ve si le gusta.

Después de debatir aquella idea durante unos minutos todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que era una buena solución, total, tampoco iban a perder demasiado y así los padres de Karin verían como se desenvolvía Tayuya, no había que olvidar que el trato al cliente era algo muy importante, cosa que preocupaba a Karin ya que, conociendo a Tayuya como la conocía, miedo le daba de que soltase alguna de sus "perlas" por la boca y también Tayuya descubriría si tenía paciencia o no.

Karin observaba como su padre iba explicándole todo a Tayuya. Para empezar le asombraba la tranquilidad que demostraba esa chica y también que fuera amable, educada y no soltase ninguna palabrota era algo que la tenía de lo más confundida. Por más que miraba y miraba no encontraba a la Tayuya que ella conocía por ningún sitio ¿Dónde estaba Tayuya? ¿Quién era esa chica y que había hecho con la malhablada de Tayuya? Bueno, al menos todo este tema le servía para olvidarse un poco de la desagradable carta que había recibido esa mañana.

También estaba asombrada con el tema de la rehabilitación. Sabía que Tayuya fumaba porros, lo había visto cuando iba a la CM lo que no sabía es que estuviera enganchada a cualquier otra cosa, bueno, o lo hubiera estado ¿habría sido a las pastillas o a la cocaína? a la heroína desde luego que no, de eso no tenía pintas y no era algo permitido por Orochimaru... qué cosa tan curiosa, Orochimaru proporcionaba pastillas pero no permitía la heroína... sería para no hacerle competencia.

Estaba ella dándole vueltas a todas esas cosas cuando entraron a la cafetería dos personas que llamaron su atención y la hicieron asombrarse aún más si pudiera ser.

Decidido: aquel sábado era "el sábado de las sorpresas".

Por la puerta habían entrado dos chicas muy conocidas por Karin, una con el pelo rosa y otra morena, de pelo perfectamente peinado y sonrisa bien falsa: Sakura y Kikyo ¿Pero qué hacían esas dos juntas? Karin sabía que a Ino se la veía ahora bastante con Stella y Kikyo y que Ino y Sakura eran muy amigas ¿Pero Sakura y Kikyo?

Tan extrañada como ella estaba Tayuya, ambas se miraron interrogantes, como diciéndose con la mirada que no se esperaban aquello.

- Karin - le habló su padre - Ve con Tayuya a atender a esas chicas para que vea como lo hacemos aquí.

Sakura y Kikyo se habían sentado la una frente a la otra en una de las mesas cerca de las ventanas, Karin puso dos vasos con agua en una bandeja y se acercó a la mesa seguida por Tayuya.

- Bienvenidas a la cafetería "Taka" - puso los vasos de agua en la mesa - ¿Saben ya lo que quieren tomar?

- Karin, bonita - empezó a hablar Kikyo - somos nosotras, no nos hables tan formal.

- Ya, ya lo sé pero es que estoy enseñando a Tayuya como debe atender las mesas y aquí a los clientes se les trata con respeto, aunque no se le merezcan.

- Bueno pero donde hay confianza da lo mismo ¿no?

- Bueno Tayuya - ignoró Karin a Kikyo - Así es como hay que hacerlo. Cuando hay confianza pues no pero tú me entiendes. Eso sí, siempre tienes que traer unos vasos con agua, es muy importante, por si quieren tienen sed para que beban mientras esperan.

- Por eso me gusta esta cafetería - añadió Sakura - Yo quiero un batido de fresa ¿Y tú, Kikyo?

- Lo que yo quiero no lo tienen en esta cafetería tan "working class", en fin, tráeme un zumo de granadina.

Karin suspiró y se mordió la lengua para no contestar algo inapropiado y apuntó el pedido en una pequeña libreta.

Volvió a la barra y nada más llegar soltó la libretita contra el mostrador.

- Joder Karin - gruñó Tayuya - No sé ni cómo has aguantado.

- No te creas que ha sido fácil pero la cosa es así, es lo malo de este trabajo, que tienes que poner buena cara aunque te entren ganas de echarlos a patadas - Karin sonrió - Tu sí que me has sorprendido, estaba empezando a pensar que no eras tú, no te reconozco sin tu vocabulario habitual y no te ofendas.

- No me ofendes, yo tampoco te reconozco sin pegar gritos y no siempre hablo con palabrotas, aunque no te lo creas en mi casa no digo ni una.

- ¿Ah no?

- Fuera soy más basta que un bocadillo de chapas, lo reconozco pero si en mi casa se me ocurre decir una mi madre me parte la boca.

Karin la miró intrigada, le resultaba de lo más raro imaginar a Tayuya en plan buena chica y sin decir palabrotas, claro que también es cierto que a veces actuamos en casa muy distinto a como nos comportamos con los amigos.

- Asombroso, no lo hubiera imaginado. Vamos a servirle a la señorita "glamur" su granadina, no vaya a ser que empiece a quejarse.

- ¿No te ha resultado raro ver a esas dos juntas?

- Un poco sí, pero no sé, Ino es amiga de Stella, se habrán asociado por proximidad.

Karin miró a Sakura, era curioso pero ya no le caía mal, ahora no sentía por ella ningún tipo de antipatía e incluso se planteaba porqué le caía tan mal... ah, era por Sasuke... Sasuke... si lo pensaba ahora sentía cierta empatía con ella, sería porque las dos terminaron dándose cuenta de que no eran realmente importantes para Sasuke... qué pena le daba, casi un poco de vergüenza recordar esa etapa suya, aunque ahora que lo pensaba Sasuke también había cambiado mucho.

_"Las cosas tendrían que ser así_" pensó _"está claro que Sasuke no tenía que ser para mí, yo creí que era alguien especial, al principio... le debía todo pero..."_ El recuerdo de la carta que había recibido ese mismo día, una citación para un juicio la hizo ponerse repentinamente triste.

- ¿Te pasa algo? - preguntó Tayuya al verla quedarse quieta con la bandeja en la mano - Si quieres llevo yo la bebida a esas dos, eso puedo hacerlo.

- Vale - le pasó la bandeja - Gracias, creo que me he mareado, voy a sentarme un poco.

Desde la cocina la madre de Karin las observaba y suspiraba.

- No es justo que le toque pasar de nuevo por todo eso - murmuró.

...

Sakura tonta no era, puede que en los últimos años lo pareciera, puede que ir detrás de Sasuke le diera una imagen de boba que por otro lado se había ganado a pulso, vale, eso lo admitía, es cierto que a veces las apariencias y como nos comportamos crean una imagen nuestra que es la que ven los demás y que luego no es tan fácil de deshacer como parece, eso es lo que le pasaba a Sakura, la mayoría pensaban de ella que era tonta, superficial y hasta llorona por no decir que había quien la llamaba inútil y arrastrada y todo solo porque creía en el amor y se empeñaba en defenderlo, todo porque creía firmemente que estaba enamorada de Sasuke y se negaba a rendirse.

Sakura suspiraba, un poco tonta si que había sido, o quizás era más apropiado llamarla crédula o ingenua, se aferró a un amor adolescente y platónico, un poco egoístamente, lo reconocía, ya que no se le ocurrió pensar que el chico de sus sueños pudiera tener otras ideas para su futuro. Ahora se había cargado con la fama de tonta y mucho se temía que seguiría con ella hasta que se graduase y dejase el instituto.

Pero tonta no era y sabía deducir lo que había pasado, que tampoco era tan difícil. Cuando les sucedió a Sasori y a ella ese "accidente" se puso muy nerviosa, necesitaba contar lo que le había pasado, necesitaba hablar y nadie mejor que la amiga a la que siempre le contaba todo: Ino, además que era imperioso hablar con ella porque Ino la conocía como nadie y sabía siempre darle los ánimos que necesitaba para tranquilizarla... aunque en ese caso no había forma de tranquilizarla. Como Sakura tampoco era una persona irracional, después del ataque de histeria que le dio, podía comprender que Ino también se pusiese nerviosa y que en sus ganas de ayudarla buscase la solución donde pudiese. Podía comprender que, ahora que Stella y Kikyo eran su amigas, les comentase algo, Ino no era mala, ni chismosa, a veces también parecía algo superficial pero Ino era sobretodo una gran amiga y les había dicho que era para ella misma... Ino no tenía mala intención, simplemente pensó que podían ayudar y estaba en lo cierto porque Stella dijo que conseguiría esas pastillas, bueno, en realidad Stella podía pedírselas a Tobi, ella no se fiaba de Tobi pero estaba tan histérica que en esos momentos le daba igual hacer un pacto con quien fuera, aunque hubiese sido el mismo diablo.

Luego Ino le contó que al final habían sido Shikamaru y Akane quienes la ayudaron a conseguirlas y sinceramente se olvidó de Stella... y ahora resultaba que aunque Ino las consiguiese de otra forma al final Tobi se había visto implicado en el asunto y todo aquello que había contado Deidara de que ahora Stella le debía un favor a Tobi... uy que mal que le olía y que presentimiento más feo que tenía.

Por eso, porque no era tonta y sabía sumar dos y dos y relacionar las cosas ahora estaba allí, en la cafetería con Kikyo. Sabía que Ino no iba a decirle nada y no había conseguido localizar a Stella así que pensó que Kikyo, como amiga que era de Stella era una buena opción para enterarse de lo que pasaba.

- ¿Y para que me has llamado, Haruno? - preguntaba expectante Kikyo.

- Quería... - a ver como se lo decía sin parecer una cotilla.

El problema de Sakura era que a Kikyo la soportaba aún menos que a Stella, porque Stella era como era y no lo podía evitar y parecía entenderse con Ino e incluso a veces parecía sincera, lo mismo es que le caía bien Ino y todo, además ahora estaba como saliendo con Neji pero Kikyo le parecía una hipócrita, le daba la impresión de que lo suyo era todo fachada, que iba por la vida detrás de Stella, haciéndole la pelota y que no le gustaba Ino, que solo la soportaba porque Stella lo hacía.

- ¿Si? - insistía Kikyo - ¿Qué querías?

- Se trata de Stella - habló muy resulta - He oído decir que tiene problemas con Tobi.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

- No importa quién me lo haya dicho.

- ¿Ino?

- No, Ino no me ha dicho nada. Mi información ha llegado por otros lados.

Kikyo miró desconfiada a Sakura, tampoco a ella le caía bien la persona que tenía en frente, de hecho siempre la había considerado una verdadera boba y encima creída, siempre se había creído superior a los demás, siempre con esos aires de superioridad, así que no se fiaba mucho de ella y le molestaba sobremanera que por su culpa, por salvarla a ella el culo ahora Stella se hubiese metido en aquel lio.

- ¿Y a ti que más te da si Stella tiene problemas o no? - preguntó en tono impertinente.

- Es que... me han dicho que es por un tema de pastillas que Ino le pidió.

- No, Ino no le pidió nada, Stella se las ofreció porque es una buena persona y quería ayudarla.

- Entonces ¿Es por unas pastillas?

- Si, por una ridícula pastilla, una píldora del día después. Stella es así, siempre está ayudando a todo el mundo, Ino estaba medio histérica y Stella le pidió la condenada píldora a Tobi y ahora Tobi le dice que tiene que devolverle el favor.

- ¿Es que cuesta mucho?

- No, bueno no se, depende, pero no es dinero lo que pide. Lo que Tobi quiere es que le devuelva el favor ¿lo entiendes?

- No...

- Pareces tonta Haruno, pero mira pregúntaselo a tu amiga que es la que ha metido a Stella en ese lio.

- ¿Pero qué lio? ¿Qué es ese favor que tiene que devolverle Stella a Tobi?

- Pregúntaselo a tu amiga, ella debería ser quien se lo devolviera porque a fin de cuentas era para ella la píldora ¿o no? - la miró de reojo y con bastante malicia a juicio de Sakura - Si era para ella pues que pague, es lo justo.

Sakura bebió su batido completamente abstraída, pensando que en realidad la culpa era suya, fuera lo que fuese eso que quería Tobi pues era lógico que Stella no quisiera y claro, entendía que estuviese diciéndoselo a Ino... pobre Ino, debía sentirse fatal y muy agobiada con todo ese tema.

- Además - interrumpió sus pensamientos Kikyo - Que luego, tu amiga fue y consiguió la pastilla de otra forma y Stella ya la había pedido así que se quedó con la pastilla que no servía ya para nada y teniendo que pagar a Tobi.

Sakura empezaba a sentirse verdaderamente mal consigo misma, la idea de que había metido a Ino en un lio sin saberlo la empezaba a angustiar.

- Pero no entiendo por qué Tobi no se conforma con el dinero que costase y ya.

- Porque él hacía un favor ¿No lo entiendes? A Tobi el dinero le importa bastante poco, al menos el de una píldora... favor con favor se paga ¿Lo entiendes ya?

- Favor con favor se paga... - repitió mecánicamente en voz baja - ¿Y qué favor es ese? - preguntó ahora muy decidida.

Entendía que Stella tenía que hacer un favor a Tobi y que se había metido en ese lio por ayudar a Ino y que era lógico que quisiese que fuese Ino quien hiciese ese favor, lo que quería decir que ahora Ino estaba metida en un lio por su culpa, porque Ino lo que quería era ayudarla a ella y con todo lo que Ino tiene ahora encima, eso no era justo, nada justo ¿Pero por qué Ino no le ha contado nada? Era para ella la pastilla, en todo caso debería ser ella la que hiciese ese favor.

Kikyo sonrió, no lo podía evitar, era lo que esperaba, que esa pánfila se diera cuenta, porque ella sabía muy bien que era para Sakura esa pastilla y que era Sakura la que tenía que hacerlo, no Stella, ni siquiera Ino, Sakura. Además eso era perfecto, no entendía por qué Stella no le había dicho ya a Ino que lo solucionase la chica del pelo color de chicle, con lo fácil que era todo ¿Quien quería la pastilla? Tenía mucha prisa y estaba angustiada ¿no? pues que apechugue con las consecuencias.

- Dime que quiere Tobi que haga Stella.

- No es gran cosa, en realidad es una tontería pero a Stella no le apetece, aunque no te lo creas Stella nunca ha tomado nada de eso y como te puedes imaginar pues no quiere.

- ¿Pero qué es?

- Solo que pruebe una pastilla, es como tantas otras pastillas de Orochimaru, no tiene mucho misterio, creo que es como todas pero de efecto retardado o algo así y Tobi quiere que alguien la pruebe, alguien que no sea de la banda de Kabuto.

- ¿Droga? - preguntó con miedo - ¿Pero qué tiene que ver Tobi con Orochimaru?

- Con Orochimaru nada pero por lo visto con Kabuto si... no sé, no estoy muy al tanto pero según Stella es una de tantas pastillas.

- No entiendo nada.

- Bueno pues ve y pregúntale a Tobi, a lo mejor él te lo explica, yo te he contado lo que se.

Pues tendría que hablar con Tobi porque entender no entendía nada.

...

Shikamaru terminaba de avivar el fuego en la chimenea del refugio, por suerte durante el otoño habían almacenado bastante leña, siempre era bueno tener la leñera llena por si sucedía alguna eventualidad y alguien se perdía o vete tú a saber qué y necesitaba usar el refugio, eso o que a una embarazada le diese por pasar allí un día, solo por gusto, que por lo visto también podía pasar.

La despensa también estaba bien surtida de latas de conserva y paquetes de comida no perecedera aunque su madre había preparado varias tarteras con comida y les había metido una botella de leche.

El refugio era pequeño, una sola habitación que tenía que servir para todo, comedor, cocina y dormitorio, el asunto del aseo personal ya era otro tema... ¿pero qué capricho le había dado a Akane con pasar el día con todas esas incomodidades? Desde luego que las mujeres tienen una idea del romanticismo de lo más problemática.

Había abierto las dos ventanas que tenía el refugio para que se airease y ahora entraba bastante frio a través de ellas. Se acercó a cerrar una de ellas y miró fuera, nevaba, no era una nevada muy intensa pero si caían copos y allí fuera estaba Akane, mirando vete tú a saber qué.

Cerró las ventanas, había llegado el momento de hablar con Akane. En su mente analítica Shikamaru había barajado todas las posibilidades que tenía, había analizado a conciencia los posibles momentos que había para hablar con ella, había tenido en cuenta todas las variaciones, cada momento había sido estudiado a su vez con precisión y había tenido en cuenta todas las reacciones que Akane podía tener.

De todos los momentos que valoró en su mente como óptimos para iniciar esa conversación ese parecía el mejor. Ahora estaba alegre y entusiasmada con todo eso, nevaba, había volado en helicóptero y aún le duraba el subidón de adrenalina, se había quedado fascinada por el paisaje, el refugio le había parecido una monada y la chimenea lo más ideal del mundo. Estaba de tan buen humor que incluso no había protestado cuando le dijo que mejor esperase fuera a que él limpiase un poco para que no respirase el polvo acumulado.

Lo había valorado todo, cosas a favor y en contra y también cada una de las reacciones que podía tener Akane, en su cerebro no había dejado ni un detalle sin tener en cuenta. Así que, ese era el momento.

Antes de salir repasó de nuevo mentalmente toda su estrategia y cada uno de los comportamientos que él debería tener ante distintas reacciones de Akane ¿Tenía todos los movimientos planeados como si fuera una partida de ajedrez? Los tenía, así que... a jugar.

Akane estaba de espaldas al refugio mirándolo todo con atención y sintiéndose un poco pequeña ante aquel paisaje. Se había quitado el abrigo y lo tenía cogido con una mano aunque el gorro y la bufanda los seguía teniendo en su sitio. Oyó las pisadas de Shikamaru acercándose a ella.

- ¿Ya has terminado? - se giró para preguntarle - ¡Todo esto es precioso! ¿Has visto que bonito?

- ¿Por qué te has quitado el abrigo?

- No hace tanto frio y me estaba agobiando un poco, no podía moverme.

- Te vas a resfriar y no quiero que te mis renacuajos tengan que sufrir por tu cabezonería.

- No me voy a resfriar. Pero bueno, me lo pongo, para que veas que obediente soy.

Y así lo hizo mientras volvía a girarse, aunque sin abrochárselo. Shikamaru llegó hasta donde estaba ella y se detuvo justo detrás, suavemente puso las manos en su tripa mientras recordaba que la abuela había dicho que tenía una barriguita ya muy bonita y que se le notaba como le iba cambiando. Sin darse cuenta, como llevado por un movimiento reflejo acercó su nariz al cuello de Akane y olisqueó, no lo podía evitar ese aroma era adictivo, una mezcla de algo dulce y agrio, un olor que no podía dejar de oler y le hacía olvidar sus pensamientos. Dio un pequeño beso en el cuello de Akane mientras pasaba las manos por la tripita.

- ¿Te gusta? - susurró en su oído.

- ¿El qué? ¿Los mimos que me haces o el sitio?

- Las dos cosas.

- Sí que me gustan, si - Akane puso sus manos sobre las de Shikamaru.

- Tienes las manos heladas.

Iba a cogérselas para darle calor cuando sintió algo que le golpeaba una de las suyas desde el interior de Akane.

- ¿Lo has notado? - preguntó Akane.

- Creo que le caigo mal y quiere que deje de tocar a su mamá, va a ser un niño muy posesivo, ya lo verás.

- No, solo es que supongo que nota la presión y...

- Y no quiere que te toque, siempre me hace lo mismo, sin embargo Shikami es mucho más amable conmigo.

- Eso es porque no la notas cuando le da por moverse. Oye, tenemos que ir pensando en el nombre del niño, creo que dentro de poco van a empezar a oír y si a la niña la llamamos por su nombre y a él no lo mismo cree que le discriminamos.

- No creo que la cosa funcione así - sonrió y volvió a pegar la nariz al cuello de Akane - Hasta la fecha nadie ha contado que sus traumas se deben a que cuando era un feto su hermano gemelo tenia nombre y él no.

- Ah, ah, vete tú a saber y no te rías, tu eres peor, tú piensas que si tenemos relaciones sexuales van a darte patadas en el pito.

- Yo no he dicho eso pero mira, viendo lo agresivo que es este niño conmigo, no me extrañaría.

- ¡Ahhhh! He traído una cosa que te va a gustar ¿Podemos entrar ya en el refugio?

- ¿No quieres dar un paseo?

- No, no, eso luego, ven vamos.

Akane le cogió de la mano y caminó delante hasta entrar en el refugio.

- Siéntate un momento y cierra los ojos.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Qué ve vas a hacer?

- Nada malo, nada malo, mira, mejor te los tapo con la bufanda, siéntate.

- Vale, vale, pero espero que no sea que te vas a poner en ropa interior sexy o algo así.

No sabía por qué de pronto la imagen de Akane vestida con alguna prenda provocativa se había colado en su imaginación... que problemático que era eso.

- Calla y espera, es algo que tu madre me ha dicho que te gusta.

- ¿Mi madre? Pues entonces no debe ser nada muy raro.

El refugio tenía pocos muebles, los mas imprescindibles, la cocina de leña, un par de armarios, una mesa y un par de sillas y poco más pero eso sí, tenía un sofá algo viejo del que Shikamaru había estado sacudiendo el polvo y cubriendo con una especie de sábana, situado enfrente de la chimenea. Shikamaru se sentó en él y dejó que Akane le vendase los ojos.

- Ya está, no ves nada ¿verdad?

- No veo nada.

- Ah, bien, bien.

Oyó los pasos de Akane por el refugio y luego notó como se sentaba a su lado en el sofá. Más bien se había puesto de rodillas y riéndose para ella misma abría un tubo de leche condensada.

- Abre la boca un poquito.

Sorbió un poco del tubo y sin tragarse la leche se apoderó rápidamente de los labios de Shikamaru que, sorprendido no supo reaccionar hasta pasados unos segundos.

Cuando se separó de él un pequeño hilo de leche condensada quedó como flotando entre los dos labios. Shikamaru se quitó la bufanda que le cubría los labios.

- ¿Qué...?

- Me lo ha dicho tu madre, dice que el dulce no te gusta pero la leche condensada si, que es lo único que te gusta.

Shikamaru notó que no era capaz de pensar una frase completa, de repente sentía demasiado acaloramiento interno, entre el sabor dulce de la leche, ese beso inesperado y completamente lujurioso y el olor de Akane empezó a pensar que le consumían.

- ¿Para que...?

- Bueno, tu eres muy listo, utiliza tu imaginación y averigua como puedes disfrutar de esto de forma más creativa - sonrió completamente maliciosa Akane mientras se ponía de pie.

Adiós a toda la bien calculada estrategia de Shikamaru, parecía que no, ahora no estaba para darle ninguna noticia.

- Necesito aire - dijo con dificultad y tratando de vocalizar, mientras se levantaba e intentaba que no se notara que ya se le habían ocurrido muchas formas de disfrutar de ese dulce - Vamos a dar una vuelta.

Casi salió corriendo del refugio y Akane le siguió satisfecha, algo había conseguido aunque ese chico era realmente duro... bueno, quedaba mucho día por delante y el perfume tendría cada vez más efecto.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Este capítulo no ha tenido muchos protagonistas, he preferido poner las escenas seguidas para no romper el ambiente además así me es más fácil escribir, creo que lo haré más a menudo de esta forma porque además así podré actualizar con más frecuencia._

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer, los comentarios y el apoyo que me dais._

_Espero poder actualizar pronto. Hasta el próximo ¡Matta ne!_


	173. Expectativas y realidades

_Ya tengo el capítulo. Esta vez ha sido más que difícil escribir al ordenador porque, aparte de no tener pc, que sigo sin pc, me prestaron uno muy viejito, que no tenía procesador de textos pero bueno, me apañaba más o menos hasta que el teclado se estropeó y ya no funciona la "a", yo empiezo a pensar que estoy gafada._

_Vamos a seguir con Gaara que irá conociendo a Nagato, Temari y Kankuro y sus reflexiones y luego tenemos a un Shikamaru un poco apurado por "problemas personales" y que recibe la llamada de un histérico Naruto y por último veremos cómo sigue Itachi y se descubrirá algo._

_Espero que os guste._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Expectativas y realidades**

De nuevo el universo de Gaara había vuelto a trastocarse. Ni por un momento se había planteado la idea de que Nagato se hubiese casado y tuviese una familia, lo cual no dejaba de ser lo más lógico del mundo. No sabía cómo no se le había ocurrido la idea de que Nagato hubiese seguido con su vida, no sabía por qué extraña razón pensó que continuaba soltero, quizás porque estaba solo cuando le vio en casa de la abuela Chiyo, fuera lo que fuese ahora aquello era una variable más en toda su ecuación.

Temari había hecho un comentario sobre los cuadros que había en esa casa porque había uno en concreto, un cuadro de estilo impresionista en el que se veía a una mujer con vestidos occidentales antiguos, de espaldas, mirando un campo lleno de flores, que le llamó mucho la atención.

- Es curioso - había dicho Nagato - A mí también me gusta mucho este cuadro, no sé por qué me recuerda a vuestra madre, es muy extraño.

Si, era extraño pero a Temari también le pasaba, no es que le recordara a su madre pero al verlo se sentía como melancolía, podía imaginarse a esa mujer mirando el campo de flores con mirada nostálgica.

- Hay más cuadros de este autor por la casa - habló Shii - ¿Queréis verlos?

- Buena idea, Shii - añadió Nagato - La comida tardará aún un poco, así que puedes aprovechar para enseñarles las pinturas y mientras yo tomaré un poco el sol.

- Si no le importa - intervino Gaara - Yo preferiría quedarme con usted.

- De acuerdo - sonrió Nagato - Pues acompañadme.

- No estés demasiado al sol - dijo Shii - Ya sabes que el sol de Diciembre es muy engañoso. Venid vosotros conmigo, veréis que cuadros tan interesantes. La dueña de esta casa es una amante de la pintura, la mayoría de estos cuadros son obra de su nieto, creo, algunos son copias de lienzos famosos pero otros son suyos y son muy interesantes.

Subieron a la primera planta de la casa, Shii tenía razón había muchos cuadros interesantes o al menos a Temari se lo parecieron, a Kankuro sin embargo le llamaba más la atención la decoración en sí y al ver un piano no pudo si no acordarse de Sumire y de aquel momento que tuvieron en la casa de la playa de Sasuke y de aquel abrazo tan cálido, lo que le recordaba que Sumire estaba en Konoha y también Sai ¿Y qué tontería le había dado a Sai? Kankuro pensaba que ya se le había pasado el capricho por Sumire pero no, parece ser que solo había sido un paréntesis, claro que lo entendía, Sumire era encantadora... maldito Sai.

Shii hablaba con Temari cuando Kankuro se dio cuenta de que no estaba enterándose de nada. De pronto el teléfono de Shii comenzó a sonar.

- Disculpadme un momento.

Shii contestó el teléfono mientras se alejaba de la habitación.

- ¿Qué piensas? - preguntó Kankuro a su hermana.

- Estoy preocupada. No me esperaba que Nagato Uzumaki tuviese una familia.

- Lo cual no deja de ser normal.

- Sí, es cierto, lo que pasa es que me da un poco de miedo ¿Sabrá su familia lo de Gaara?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que bueno, si lo saben ya habrán hecho sus planes, bueno, digo yo, pero si no lo saben ¿Querrá Nagato que lo sepan? Lo mismo si Gaara es hijo suyo no quiere que lo sepan, imagínate la de contrariedades que puede tener que de pronto apareciera un hijo, se lo pueden tomar bien o se lo pueden tomar fatal, imagínate que no quieren que haya un hijo bastado de por medio, pueden pensar que quiere quedarse con su herencia o no se...

- ¿Tú crees? No parece ge tengan problemas de dinero

- Si, pero a veces eso no es excusa para algunas personas, ya sabes lo que se dice, en cuestión de dinero no hay amigos, ni familia, ni nada.

- Eso es cierto, pero vamos en el caso de Gaara no hay problema, solo hay que explicarles que no está interesado en el dinero de nadie.

- Pero a lo mejor no se lo creen.

Kankuro chasqueó la lengua

- Puede ser un tanto incómodo, sí.

- Es que esta situación es una muy incómoda ¿Y nosotros? Lo mismo piensan que nosotros también queremos algo.

- ¿Cómo pe?

- Extorsionarle o algo así

- iPor dios, Temari! Sí que eres retorcida y desconfiada.

- Yo es que ya no me fío de nada.

- Bueno pues mantengamos la calma y averiguaremos que es lo que pasa. Si es un malentendido explicaremos nuestras razones y si no nos creen pues "aire", no creo que Gaara necesite nada de esta familia, él solo quiere saber si es su padre.

- Pero a lo mejor si quiere, a lo mejor quiere una cercanía o algo con él.

- Bueno pues ya nos enteraremos y ya veremos lo que hacemos pero una cosa te digo, si Nagato es el padre de Gaara y no lo acepta como es o pone pegas o yo que sé, no se si merece la pena haber averiguado la verdad, a lo mejor Gaara estaba mejor sin saberlo.

- No seas tan drástico y calla que ya vuelve Shii.

- ¿Y a ti que impresión te da este?

- De momento me ha caído bien, ya veremos.

Por su parte Gaara caminaba despacio al lado de la silla de ruedas de Nagato, este la manejaba él solo, se negaba a que Gaara le ayudase, decía que eso le daba la sensación de depender de los demás, además que no le apetecía que su acompañante fuera por detrás de él.

- Supongo que te habrás extrañado mucho de que te invitara a comer.

- En cierto modo.

Nagato le había dicho, cuando se conocieron en la casa de la abuela Chiyo, que si quería hablar de su madre le llamase, así que tampoco le extrañó demasiado, lo que si le desconcertaba era que estuviese allí su hijo.

- Supongo que extrañarás a tu madre, quiero decir, el cariño de una madre

- No lo sé. Lo que creo que extraño es eso, si, el no haber sentido el cariño de una madre. Lo más parecido creo que fue la abuela Chiyo y mi psicóloga, si, ella es un mujer increíble, con mucho carácter pero alegre y cariñosa y pienso que una madre debe ser así ¿Mi madre era cariñosa?

- Tu madre adoraba a sus hijos, eran todo para ella.

- ¿Puedo...? ¿Puedo preguntarle cosas de mi madre?

- No si sigues tratándome de usted, me resulta muy incómodo.

- Si... bueno... - Gaara pensaba que estar dando rodeos era una forma de perder el tiempo, necesitaba saber lo que necesitaba saber, claro que si Nagato no se lo decía espontáneamente suponía que tendría que ir despacio con ese tema ya que habían sido invitados a comer y tampoco era de buena educación llegar y preguntarle al anfitrión si había tenido una aventura con una mujer casada - Yo quería saber si fuiste muy amigo de mi madre.

- Creo que si, al menos yo quiero pensar que ella me tenía por un buen amigo.

- Antes de morir mi tío Yashamaru guardó en una caja unas cuantas cosas personales de mi madre y pidió que se me entregara cuando yo tuviera juicio para entender.

- ¿Entender?

- Entender, razonar y perdonar... fueron sus palabras... también me escribió una carta contándome muchas cosas.

- Me dio pena cuando supe lo de tu tío, supongo que la depresión pudo con él, estar deprimido es algo horrible.

- ¿Te enteraste de lo de mi tío?

- Siempre he querido estar al tanto de vuestra familia. Te parecerá una tontería pero a pesar de que tu madre y yo fuimos amigos durante solo unos meses ella fue muy importante para mí, me enseñó que hay algo muy poderoso… el amor.

Gaara miraba a Nagato sin saber que expresión poner y Nagato sonrió.

- Me refiero al amor de una madre por sus hijos. Creo que no hay nada más importante para una madre que su hijo, ni mayor sacrificio que el que una madre está dispuesta a hacer por un hijo. Conocer a tu madre me hizo ver la vida de otra forma. Yo era un joven lleno de ideales que quería cambiar el mundo y me di cuenta de que para cambiar el mundo a veces hay que empezar por cosas muy pequeñas.

Shii regresaba donde estaban Temari y Kankuro.

- Perdonadme, me temo que voy a tener que marcharme, ha surgido un imprevisto en una de las casas de la fundación.

Kankuro y Temari se miraron entre ellos sin comprender nada.

- ¿Qué fundación? – preguntó directamente Kankuro e inmediatamente notó un pellizco de su hermana en el brazo, seguramente para indicarle que estaba siendo demasiado descarado.

- La fundación de mi padre. Yo acabo de terminar la universidad y estoy intentando implicarme y seguir con su proyecto, pero es más difícil de lo que pensaba.

- ¿A qué se dedica la fundación? – preguntó ahora Temari y Kankuro le devolvió el pellizco.

- ¿No lo sabíais? Ah, yo pensaba que lo sabíais.

- La verdad es que no sabemos demasiado de tu padre – respondió Temari.

- Ah, vaya, que situación tan incómoda. Os los cuento por el camino, tengo que decirle a mi padre que sintiéndolo mucho no voy a poder comer aquí – comenzaron a caminar deshaciendo sus pasos y en dirección al jardín – Hace unos años mi padre por fin pudo hacer realidad su deseo de crear una casa de acogida para mujeres maltratadas. Tenemos tres casas de acogida, en Oto, Ame y Kusa, bueno en Kusa acabamos de inaugurarla y tenemos varios problemas, parece ser que hay quien no le interesa y por lo visto han entrado y destrozado todo.

- ¿Han entrado en plan vándalo? - se interesó Kankuro - ¿Pero ha habido daños?

- Bastantes, sobretodo materiales, aunque lo grave es que una de las voluntarias ha resultado herida. Comprenderéis que tengo que ir a ver lo que ha pasado allí.

- ¿Pero cómo puede haber gente tan retrógrada? - gruñó Temari - Es que es increíble que pasen cosas así.

- Te asombraría saber lo que algunos resentidos son capaces de hacer.

...

Shikamaru Nara no sería Shikamaru Nara si no hubiese sospechado que algo pasaba y no sería digno de ser un Nara si no supiera atar cabos y descubrir de qué se trataba.

Había salido del refugio, hacía frio y el aire helado parecía abofetearle en la cara pero casi que lo agradecía, necesitaba sentir ese aire fresco y de paso refrescarse las ideas y otra parte de su cuerpo donde parecía empeñada en juntarse toda su sangre, en lugar de ir al cerebro, que es donde debería ir.

Akane se había quedado dentro del refugio preparando la comida, o calentándola, no sabía muy bien lo que hacía peor Shikamaru había decidido dejar que lo hiciera porque era muy mandona y no sabía estar sin hacer nada, además tampoco era tanto trabajo. Empezaba a tener hambre, al final se habían entretenido demasiado paseando por allí, haciendo un muñeco de nieve y tirándose bolas y ya iba siendo hora de comer.

Estaba más que claro que Akane se traía algo entre manos, tampoco había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de eso, Akane dejaba demasiadas pistas e indicios de que era así, sonrisillas extrañas y algún que otro comentario con doble sentido, en realidad Shikamaru llevaba sospechando de Akane desde el día anterior, algo tramaba y cuando le dijo que iban a pasar el día en el refugio ya sí que no tuvo ninguna duda. A partir de ahí solo había que atar cabos.

Akane le había llevado al refugio porque quería... porque necesitaba que se ocupase de ella. Era cierto que la tenía muy abandonada, no abandonada de que no la hiciera caso o no se preocupase por ella, abandonada en lo referente al tema de sus hormonas y sus "necesidades". Realmente es que Shikamaru pensaba que ese no era un tema importante, pensaba que Akane no le daría importancia, incluso le era incómodo insinuársele o comentarle algo porque no quería parecer un salido delante de ella, ya sabía que estaban casados pero es que... que problemático que era todo... todo era más complicado de lo que parecía. Si ellos hubiesen tenido un noviazgo normal o algo parecido a una relación normal no sería todo tan incómodo pero solo lo habían hecho una vez y sin planearlo, pero aún sin darse cuenta y a ella no le gustó y él tampoco se puede decir que lo disfrutase, sentía demasiada vergüenza encima como para disfrutar de nada y ella se quedó embarazada y ya no lo habían repetido. Lo intentaron pero Akane se quejó de que le dolía y él entró en pánico ¿y si por su culpa abortaba? Así que desde entonces solo se habían besado y acariciado y a él le daba la impresión de que si le insinuaba que quería algo más ella podía pensar que era un aprovechado, que se aprovechaba de que estaban casados o... lo que fuera, Shikamaru daba muchas vueltas a todo ese tema porque como querer claro que quería pero entre no ofenderla y no hacerla daño no hacía nada más que darle excusas y largas al asunto para no tener que enfrentarse a eso, porque ese era otro problema que tenía, algo más que problemático y eran las expectativas de Akane. Seguro que Akane esperaba algo… cuando menos bueno, ya que la primera vez había sido decepcionante pues seguro que esperaba que la segunda fuese mejor pero ¿y si no lo era? Que él no tenía experiencia, que era un pringadillo que… ¿y si su expectativas eran muy altas? ¿Y si la decepcionaba otra vez? ¿Y si resultaba que la segunda vez era aún más decepcionante que la primera?

Se estaba empezando a volver loco, además lo estaba pasando fatal físicamente también, sobre todo por las mañanas cuando se despertaba con "aquel" problema y no es que fuese solo incómodo, es que era bastante doloroso.

Sabía que era normal y que no debería sentirse avergonzado y luego además cada vez que veía la redondez que empezaba a coger su vientre él... se excitaba muchísimo ¿sería un pervertido por excitarse al ver a una mujer embarazada? No, error, no era por ver a una mujer embarazada, era por ver a Akane con esa tripita redondita y...

_"..._

_- No lo puedo evitar, no quiero pero no lo puedo evitar - le había dicho a Shikato no hace mucho durante el desayuno, porque con alguien tenía que hablar y si lo hacía con Chouji ya estaba escuchando sus risotadas._

_- Pues tú tienes la solución bien cerca - sonrió Shikato._

_- ¡No seas burro! ¡No puedo hacer eso! Primero, si la despierto porque tengo "ese" problema lo mismo me rompe, con suerte, la cara y segundo, no puedo hacer nada con Akane._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Porque está embarazada._

_- No seas absurdo ¿es que crees que vas a golpear a los niños con eso?_

_- No, no es eso._

_- A lo mejor piensas que te lo van a agarrar - rio con ganas._

_Shikamaru le miró frunciendo el ceño._

_- Lo que pasa es que como el médico dijo que tenía peligro de aborto pues nos aconsejó que no tuviéramos... relaciones._

_- Ah, ya entiendo. Pero a lo mejor ya ha pasado el peligro._

_- Pero yo no me fio. La última... y la única vez que lo intentamos a Akane le dolió bastante._

_- Bueno, hay más de una forma de hacer zumo._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_- Que hay otras formas para solucionar tu problema._

_- No le voy a pedir a Akane que me haga nada._

_- ¿Te da vergüenza? No debería dártelo, a fin de cuentas es tu mujer y deberíais, los dos, tener confianza. Pero de todas formas siempre puedes hacer tu solo un apaño... ya me entiendes, no será la primera vez que lo haces, así que no me mires con esa cara de tonto._

_- ¿Pero cómo quieres que...?_

_- ¿Te lo tengo que explicar?_

_- No, déjalo. Lo que pasa es que yo estoy con Akane y..._

_- No lo pienses tanto, no le vas a poner los cuernos, ni a serle infiel, además si piensas en ella ni si quiera sería de pensamiento. De todas formas, primo, primero pregúntale a ella a ver qué opina al respecto, vuelvo a decirte que tenéis que tener confianza y Akane no es tonta y se ha casado, debe imaginarse que piensas esas cosas porque si cree que no las piensas, entonces sí que tienes un problema._

_..."_

No sí, si Akane si pensaba, la verdad es que por lo menos hablar, lo que era hablar, Akane hablaba más de sexo que él y a veces se ponía tan cariñosa que... pero había algo que a Shikamaru no le cuadraba, era como una pieza que no encajaba... que rabia le daba no encontrar esa pieza.

Y ahora le había llevado al refugio, a pasar el día solitos... estaba claro lo que Akane pretendía y tendría que dárselo... aunque... si quizás la pieza que no encajaba era esa...

A todo esto había que añadir el problema añadido de... ¿qué era? ¿Perfume? Si, seguramente era ese perfume de Jisei que Akane se echó el día que salió con Sasuke y que hizo que el chico se pusiese en plan depredador... tenía que ser eso porque ayer Akane fue a casa de Jisei a que le diera "una cosa" y regresó a casa con Sumire, las dos muy contentas, cuchicheando entre ellas y riéndose a escondidas, que seguro que era por algo de él porque ninguna de las dos son buenas disimulando y luego esta mañana Akane tenía esa sonrisa de maliciosa y ese olor... nunca lo había olido, era un perfume distinto al que ella suele usar. El no creía en esas cosas, por lo menos no en perfumes mágicos, ni pociones, afrodisiacos y esas cosas, pero sabía de la existencia de perfumes con feromonas que atraen al sexo contrario y despiertan el deseo sexual ¿Sería esa una forma retorcida que tenía Akane de decirle que quería sexo? Bueno, más bien parecía una exigencia.

Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y lo miró. Si llamaba a Jisei saldría de dudas y si era cierto lo que pensaba podría pedirle algo que contrarrestara aquello porque es que lo suyo estaba empezando a ser muy... no había palabra para explicarlo, Sasuke mordió a Akane, a saber él que podría llegar a hacer.

Estaba mirando el móvil valorando si llamarla o no cuando el aparato comenzó a sonar. Era Naruto, ahí salía su nombre en la pantalla. Shikamaru suspiró... en el bien pensado plan de Akane para aislarle se le olvidó apagar los móviles.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Naruto? - contestó resignándose.

_- ¡Shikamaru! ¡Ha sucedido algo horrible, ttebayo!_

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - la idea de que a Ino le había sucedido algo cruzó su mente alarmándole - ¿Ino está bien?

_- ¿Ino? ¿Qué le pasa a Ino, ttebayo?_

- Nada, Naruto, nada, olvídalo, no sé por qué he pensado en Ino ¿Qué ha pasado?

_- ¿Qué le pasa a Ino?_ - le llegó el grito de Naruto a través del teléfono.

- Nada, es solo que con todo el tema de la anorexia no se... a veces me preocupo.

_- Entiendo. No, no es por Ino, que por cierto, tengo buenas noticias... ¡No me líes! ¡Yo no te he llamado para hablar de Ino, ttebayo!_

Shikamaru retiró el teléfono de su oreja, la voz de Naruto parecía taladrarle y lo miró pensando que Naruto era otro que terminaría volviéndole loco.

_- Se trata de Sasuke_ - oyó al volver a ponerse el aparato al oído.

Shikamaru suspiró, siempre que Naruto tenía algún problema acudía a él y eso no le molestaba, era su amigo y los amigos están para eso, lo que le molestaba es que se imaginaba cualquier tontería entre Naruto y Sasuke.

- ¿Qué le pasa al Uchiha?

_- Que Minako ha dicho que se han besado ¡Que se han besado! ¿Te das cuenta, ttebayo? ¡Sasuke ha besado a mi hermana!_

- Vale, vale, no grites, no vas a solucionar nada gritando.

_- ¡Pero ha besado a mi hermana, ttebayo!_

- Peor hubiera sido que la hubiese golpeado.

_- ¿Pero tú me has escuchado? ¡La ha besado! ¡A mi hermana! ¡A mi hermana pequeña!_

- Tu hermana pequeña tiene ya 15 años, lo mismo no es el primer chico al que besa.

_- ¿Pero qué dices, dattebayo? ¿A ti te gustaría enterarte de que Sasuke besa a Chiharu?_

- Te tendrás que acostumbrar a eso.

Shikamaru volvió a separar el teléfono de su oído, esta vez los gritos de Naruto eran aún más chillones, si es que eso podía ser. Un par de vez intentó acercárselo pero inmediatamente lo retiraba. A la tercera por fin lo logró hacer.

- ¿Ya has gritado bastante? Mira Naruto, tranquilizate, sé que a lo mejor te suena un poco fuerte pero Minako se está haciendo mayor y no lo puedes evitar, además es tu hermana, no tu hija, deja que tus padres se ocupen de eso.

_- ¡Pero si mi madre es más irresponsable que ella, ttebayo! ¿Sabes lo que hizo? Minako lo dijo en la comida, delante de mis padres y mi madre... ¡Mi madre me ha regañado a mí, ttebayo!_

- ¿A ti?

_- Bueno es que... yo le di un puñetazo a Sasuke ¡Estaba allí, callado, sin decir nada y yo tenía que hacerlo, ttebayo!_

- ¿Pegaste a Sasuke sin ningún motivo?

_- ¡Besó a Minako!_

- Naruto... ¿Pegaste a un ciego?

_- Pues estará ciego pero bien que besó a mi hermana, para eso no estaba ciego ¿verdad?_

- Naruto, Naruto, estás sacando todo de quicio - habló con tranquilidad - tienes que tranquilizarte. A Minako le gusta Sasuke, ya te lo dije y es una chica muy lanzada, lo sabes, a mí me da unos abrazos de lo más comprometedores, puede ser que solo le diera un piquito o que fuera un accidente.

_- ¿Tú crees?_

- Mendokusei, pues claro, además es Minako, no te tienes que preocupar y es Sasuke ¿Acaso Sasuke es de lo que se aprovechan de las chicas?

_- Pues él estuvo saliendo con Sakura y Akane... y Karin._

- Y que yo sepa Akane nunca ha dicho que él se propasase con ella.

_- Ya pero..._

- Un beso no es malo y a lo mejor Minako lo ha hecho por... hacer la gracia. Piensa en Momoka, la hermana de Sakura, ella es más pequeña y te aseguro que se ha besuqueado con el hermano de Ino. Además, cuando tu tenías 15 años, si te hubieran dado la oportunidad de besar a Sakura, lo habrías hecho, bueno que digo ¿que no has jugado a la botella?

_- ¡No es lo mismo, ttebayo!_

- Además si Minako lo ha dicho es porque no debe ser nada que tenga que ocultarse.

_- ¡Minako es una pervertida, dattebayo!_

- Yo que tú hablaba con Sasuke y me enteraba bien de lo que ha pasado. A lo mejor a Sasuke le gusta Minako.

_- ¡Pero como le va a gustar si es una cría!_

- Una cría muy bien proporcionada.

_- ¡Shikamaru, que es mi hermana!_

- Mira Naruto, habla con Sasuke y discúlpate por haberle golpeado.

_- ¿Que me disculpe?_

- ¿No dices siempre que es tu mejor amigo?

_- ¡Pero ha besado a mi hermana!_

- Te lo vuelvo a decir, peor hubiese sido que la hubiera golpeado ¿No? Sasuke está ciego, Naruto, ciego, no está muy bien que golpees a una persona ciego ¿no crees?

_- Si... bueno, a lo mejor me he pasado un poco._

- Anda, tranquilizate y habla también con tu madre ¿Tu padre no estaba delante cuando Minako lo ha dicho?

_- Si, si estaba._

- ¿Y qué ha hecho?

_- Pues nada, porque mi padre es un buenazo, ttebayo. Bueno, ahora está hablando con Minako... creo._

Todavía le costó un poco convencer a Naruto de que se calmase y es que cuando Naruto se encabezonaba con algo no había forma de apearle del burro... claro que Minako era igual que él. Sinceramente en esos momentos no se cambiaba por el Uchiha, menuda situación incómoda la que debía estar pasando.

...

A veces creemos que las cosas son como en las películas y a veces las damos por ciertas, tan ciertas que cuando la realidad nos muestra su cara nos cuesta creer que se de verdad no sea como esperábamos.

Uno de los casos en los que la mayoría de las personas andamos errados es en el tema de despertarse de un coma. Hemos visto en muchas películas como la gente en ese estado se despierta como si nada, como el que se despierta de tomar una siesta, lo hemos visto tantas veces que muchos pensamos que es así y no... no se parece a la realidad.

Una persona entra en coma y si logra salir, la experiencia le cambiará la vida y también a sus familiares. No es como en el cine; nadie despierta y se reincorpora a la vida donde la dejó. La recuperación tras un coma puede durar años.

Cuando una persona sufre un daño cerebral y pasa por un período de coma es muy difícil que vuelva a ser la misma, ya que se trata de una experiencia que "le cambia la vida a cualquiera para siempre", eso era lo que los médicos habían dicho a Fugaku y Mikoto cuando por fin Itachi "despertó" y también añadieron que "despertar del coma tiene un pronóstico final incierto y que una vez que sale de él es difícil que el paciente vuelva a ser el mismo de antes, aunque hay casos de recuperación total. Cuanto más tiempo ha pasado un paciente en coma más graves serán sus lesiones al despertarse".

Desde luego si lo que pretendían los doctores era que no tuvieran grandes expectativas lo habían logrado.

Lejos de una recuperación inmediata, les señalaron que, al despertar, es frecuente que el paciente estuviera somnoliento y fatigado, ya que lo primero que debe restablecer su cuerpo son unos "ritmos de sueño y vigilia normales".

Itachi se "despertó" del coma. No fue algo milagroso y sorprendente, no abrió los ojos y dijo "hola" y como en los casos reales se encontraba realmente desorientado, no recordaba nada del accidente y menos de haber estado en coma. En realidad al principio lo único que hacía era tener movimientos reflejos y oculares y reaccionando al dolor, era lo que los doctores llamaron "estado mínimo de conciencia" y después, poco a poco, comenzó a localizar objetos y personas y a tener cierta autonomía.

Le costaba realizar algunas acciones que requerían más destreza y pulso o concentración como podía ser poner un reloj en hora, abrocharse la camisa, cosas pequeñas que le desesperaban porque le hacían quedar como un torpe. También le costaba un poco hablar, no es que balbucease o algo así, era que algunas palabras le resultaban difíciles de vocalizar o que las frases no parecían ordenarse de una forma lógica. Todo ello ya le habían dicho que era algo normal, que su cerebro había estado sin funcionar normalmente y le costaba un poco activarse de nuevo, ponerse en marcha.

Para Itachi, al que siempre habían considerado como genio de la familia, le resultaba bastante duro verse así pero lo que peor llevaba y más le dolía fue descubrir, por accidente, que su hermano pequeño no veía. Ahora se sentía culpable y nadie se atrevía a decirle que uno de los ocupantes había fallecido para no agravar ese sentimiento.

Ayesa estaba sola en la habitación recogiendo las cosas de Itachi y las suyas, ahora que Itachi había salido del coma ya no era necesario que estuviese en esa habitación, en esa parte del hospital. Iba a ser trasladado a otro hospital, en realidad una clínica de reanimación para ayudarle a terminar de activar de nuevo su cerebro, eso era lo que necesitaba, ejercitarlo, al igual que a veces necesitamos ejercitar una pierna o un brazo para recuperar movilidad pues él necesitaba ejercer su cerebro y en esa clínica, por lo visto había gente muy cualificada para ayudarle.

Ayesa suspiró, no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría Itachi en aquella clínica pero esperaba que realmente le ayudase. Había estado hablando con su padre y explicándole que con quien deseaba casarse era con Itachi, de todos los Uchiha su elección era Itachi y eso no parecía muy apropiado porque de todos los Uchiha Itachi resultaba en la actualidad el peor partido. Pero Ayesa era el ojito de su padre y no pudo negarse, bastante mal se sentía con haberla mandado a aquel internado y peor aún por obligarla a escoger esposo, no, no podía obligar a su hija a casarse con alguien a quien no quería y si ella había escogido a Itachi era porque le quería, no veía que podía tener de malo, a fin de cuentas era un Uchiha.

Unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron dar un pequeño respingo.

- Siento asustarte - oyó una voz masculina desde la entrada.

Se giró y sonrió al ver al dueño de aquella voz, un chico de la edad de Itachi, alto, moreno y guapo como casi todos los Uchiha.

- ¡Shisui! ¡Qué alegría verte! Pasa, pasa.

- ¿Cómo está, señorita Senju?

- Bastante bien ¿Y usted, señor Uchiha?

- Bien, bien - los dos rieron - Supongo que dentro de poco tendré que llamarte señora Uchiha.

- No digas tonterías, si me llamas así te tiraré piedras.

- Si, seguro que lo harías ¿Cómo va tu compromiso con Itachi?

- No estoy comprometida con Itachi, no inventes cosas.

- Pues yo he oído que tu compromiso con Izuna se ha aplazado indefinidamente.

- Necesito tiempo para pensarlo bien y hacerme a la idea.

- Claro y yo me chupo el dedo... en fin, prima ¿Dónde está Itachi?

- Está con sus padres, han ido a ver al médico, van a trasladarse a una clínica de rehabilitación para casos como el suyo, ya sabes, para ayudarle, no creo que tarden ya en volver.

- Eso está bien. Pero bueno yo venía a verte a ti también.

- ¿Y eso?

- Para decirte que sigo enamorado de ti - Ayesa hizo varios gestos seguidos, abrir los ojos, fruncir el ceño, arquear las cejas y torcer la boca, ante esas muestras de confusión y enfado Shisui no pudo por menos que romper a reír - Que no tonta, era una broma, menuda cara has puesto, sigues siendo igual de crédula, que te lo crees todo, como cuando éramos pequeños, que picabas en todas las bromas.

- Y tú sigues siendo igual de tonto y tus bromas siguen sin tener gracia.

- Porque no has visto la cara que has puesto. Venía a hablar contigo porque, después del accidente de Itachi tuve que encargarme de su trabajo y de ponerlo al día y encontré que le había pedido que buscase a la hermana de tu abuela.

- Ah eso, se suponía que era algo secreto, una cosa entre él y yo.

- Ya, lo supuse, me imaginé que era para acercarle a ti, las mujeres sois muy enredonas.

- Te equivocas de medio a medio, quiero sorprender a mi abuela.

- Como quieras - se encogió de hombros - El caso es que pensé en hacer esa gestión, supuse que no me llevaría mucho tiempo.

- ¿Y?

- Me llevó más tiempo del pensé - Shisui puso su maletín, que llevaba cogido con una de sus manos, encima de la cama y lo abrió - Pero di con ella, Misa Uzumaki.

Shisui sacó una foto que entregó a Ayesa.

- ¿Es ella? Se parece a la abuela Mito, pero es joven ¿no?

- Ahí tenía 52 años, falleció a causa de un cáncer de mama. Cambió su nombre por el de Misa Yagami cuando se casó.

- Yo creí que se la había dado por muerta durante el bombardeo de Nagasaki.

- Tuvo mucha suerte, la pariente con quien la dejó su madre la llevó a un orfanato, parece ser que tampoco podía hacerse cargo de ella y una semana antes del bombardeo fue adoptada por la familia Tanaka. Después del bombardeo se perdieron todos los informes, me ha costado bastante pero pude localizarlos. Vivió en un pueblo de Kusa, me imagino que la niña debió pensar que su familia había muerto. Se casó con Tetsuya Yagami y tuvo un hijo que al morir su madre curiosamente se trasladó a Konoha; tiene una hija que tal vez te interese - revolvió entre sus papeles - aquí está, va al mismo instituto que el hermano de Itachi, toma.

Ayesa cogió la nueva foto, en ella se veía a un chica de su edad más o menos, con los ojos rojizos a juego con su pelo, un pelo peinado de una forma inusual, largo y uniforme por un lado y más corto y como con trasquilones en el otro y con gafas de pasta marrones. La verdad es que le parecía muy conocida, juraría que la había visto por algún sitio.

- Se llama Karin - sentenció Shisui.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Como me es tan difícil pasar los capítulos a ordenador quizás a partir de ahora escriba capítulos más cortitos y así poder actualizar más a menudo. Lo que haré será que cuando teng "capitulitos" (por así llamarlos) los editaré y se convertirán en uno más o menos "normal" para que así el número de ellos no aumente demasiado… bueno, es una de las ideas que tengo para que no pase demasiado tiempo sin actualizar._

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por los comentarios y el apoyo que me dais. Espero poder actualizar pronto y que no me pasen más desgracias. Hasta el próximo ¡Matta ne!_


	174. Sai y su gran duda existencial

_Nuevo capítulo. Sakura pide consejo a Shikamaru a distancia, Iruka se va a encontrar metido en un compromiso bastante delicado, Konan decide ayudar a Deidara y por ultimo tenemos a Sai intentando saber que es y qué no._

_Espero que os guste._

_Este capítulo se lo voy a dedicar a __**Hisa**__, una gran persona que hace poco nos dio un gran susto y mientras estábamos preocupados sin saber cómo estaba decidí ponerme a escribir y este es el capítulo que resultó. Para ti, __**Hisa**__._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Sai y su gran duda existencial**

Shikamaru dio un paso para volver a la cabaña cuando el móvil volvió a sonar. El nombre del remitente le resultó algo extraño ¿para qué le llamaría?

- ¿Sakura?

_- Hola Shikamaru, perdona que te_ _moleste_ - oyó la voz de su compañera saliendo del teléfono - _¿Estás comiendo?_

- Ni siquiera he empezado.

_- ¿No? ¿Aún no?_

- Nos hemos entretenido haciendo un muñeco de nieve, pero bueno, dime ¿Sucede algo?

_- Si, sí que sucede. He estado llamando a Naruto pero estaba comunicando y la verdad Shikamaru, no quería molestarte a ti pero es que tengo que hablar con alguien y no se con quién y tampoco quiero comprometer a Chouji._

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

_- Es que creo que Ino se ha metido en un lio muy gordo._

Shikamaru se rascó la cabeza mientras miraba al cielo con resignación.

- Mendokusei... ¿Qué le ha pasado ahora?

_- Es en serio Shikamaru, te lo estoy diciendo en serio, no se trata de una paranoia mía, ni de un capricho suyo._

- Está bien, cuéntamelo a ver.

_- ¿Recuerdas las pastillas que Akane y tú le ayudasteis a conseguir?_

- ¿Te refieres a la píldora del día después que era para ti?

_- Ah... si... bueno yo es que le comenté a Ino que había tenido un problema y..._

- No te apures, si es por equivocaciones yo me llevé el premio gordo, ya lo sabes.

_- Ya pero yo... es que Ino... ella no tenía mala intención, solo quería ayudarme y..._

- Deja que lo averigüe - resopló Shikamaru - Ino se lo comentó a Stella y Stella le pidió la condenada pastilla a Tobi y ahora Ino tiene problemas.

_- ¿Lo sabías?_ - se sorprendió Sakura.

- No, pero es fácil darse cuenta. Ya le dijimos a Ino que no debía implicar a Tobi en todo ese tema, que... todo esto es muy problemática.

_- Pero ella no lo hizo porque vosotros conseguisteis las pastillas pero resulta que Stella ya se las había pedido a Tobi._

- ¿Y eso no sería problema de Stella? Ino le dijo que no lo hiciera, porque lo hizo ¿verdad?

_- Pero se lo dijo tarde y ahora Tobi... le pide a Stella que se las pague._

- Pues yo dinero no tengo para prestar.

_- No es eso. Yo estaba sospechando algo y quedé con Kikyo para preguntarla._

_Shikamaru escuchó todo lo que Sakura deseaba contarle de lo que había averiguado por boca de Kikyo, se notaba que Sakura estaba deseosa de hablar con alguien y también muy preocupada por lo que pudiera hacer Ino, a fin de cuentas seguro que Ino se sentía culpable de meter en problemas a Stella y querría solucionarlo._

- A ver Sakura - dijo cuándo esta terminó de hablar - Tú crees que Ino se va a meter en un lio ¿verdad?

_- Seguro, seguro, es que me apuesto el cuello, ya sabes como es._

- Si, ya se cómo es y me temo que tienes razón - comentó resignado - ¿Y no sabes qué tipo de droga es la que quiere probar Orochimaru o quien sea?

_- No lo sé. Kikyo no me ha dicho nada._

- Está bien Sakura, vamos a tranquilizarnos. Lo primero es conseguir que alguien hable con Ino y la convenza de que no tome nada de nada.

_- ¿Se lo digo directamente?_

- A ti no te va a hacer caso.

_- Es lo que suponía. He intentado hablar con Naruto, creo que a Naruto le escucharía pero está comunicando._

- No, mejor no hables con Naruto, no está el horno para bollos ahora.

_- ¿A qué te refieres?_

- Que me parece que no necesita más jaleos en su cabeza y tampoco hables con Sasuke.

_- No pensaba hacerlo, sé que tiene bastantes cosas en las que pensar._

- No lo sabes tú bien - comentó en voz baja.

_- ¿Qué decías?_

- Nada, solo que ni Naruto, ni Sasuke van a poder ayudarte. Seguramente Naruto se pondría nervioso y lo mismo gritaba a Ino, no por reprocharle nada si no porque es así el muchacho y Sasuke... Tampoco te recomiendo que le digas nada a Chouji, es muy dramático y se va a preocupar demasiado.

_- No, ni se me ocurre pensar en Chouji, no quiero causarle más problemas con Ryuko._

Shikamaru levantó la vista al cielo pero cerró los ojos mientras que llevaba el pulgar y el índice de la mano que tenía libre al puente de su nariz y presionaba.

_- ¿Shikamaru?_ - escuchó a Sakura.

- Sí, estoy aquí... Tienes que hablar con Shino.

_- ¿Con… Shino?_

- Creo que es el más apropiado. Ino no va a escuchar a cualquiera pero por alguna razón Shino consigue intimidarla, no quiero decir que le de miedo... además Shino es un tío inteligente y razonable y siempre se preocupa mucho por sus amigos.

_- Pero Shino..._

- Shino será capaz de verlo todo desde un punto de vista objetivo, cosa que no hará Naruto o Lee, ni Kiba, ellos son demasiado impulsivos., además, aparte de hablar con ella seguro que piensa una solución. Claro que también puedes recurrir a Neji.

_- ¿Neji?_

- Neji está medio saliendo con Stella ¿no? Pues él puede enterarse bien que es lo que pasa.

_- No te ofendas Shika pero no veo a Neji haciendo de espía y tampoco puedo decírselo a Sasori, no me lo propongas, tengo mis motivos._

- Pues con Sai no cuentes, también tiene bastante con sus jaleos de identidad y Gaara tampoco, Kankuro quizás sí, claro y luego están las chicas, Ten-Ten es una gran amiga que no dudará en ayudar a Ino a pesar de lo que pasó entre ellas, Temari también es una estratega nata y Hinata tiene más carácter del que parece... puedes acudir a cualquiera menos a Ryuko, que mejor que no, Akane que ya te digo yo que no, que está muy loca y es capaz de tomarse ella esas pastillas porque sí, porque todo lo tiene que hacer ella y Sumire, no porque Sumire no vaya a no hacer nada si no porque Ino no la va a tomar en serio.

Sakura ya no escuchaba a Shikamaru porque había algo en todo eso que había dicho su compañero que parecía una tontería, una idea absurda, mala, horrible... sin embargo ahí había aparecido y sin que ella lo supiera empezaba a echar raíces.

...

Iruka cerraba el grifo del agua y se secaba las manos con un trapo de cocina antes de air a abrir la puerta de su apartamento.

- Ya voy, ya voy - dijo al oír de nuevo el timbre.

Abrió la puerta y allí estaba Kakashi.

- Buenas tardes Iruka.

- Buenas tardes Kakashi ¿Que te trae por aquí?

- ¿Puedo pasar?

- Sí, claro, perdona... pasa, pasa.

- ¿No estarás con alguien?

- No, no estoy con alguien.

- Menos mal.

- Estaba terminando de fregar los platos, pasa, siéntate.

- Tu siempre tan amo de tu casa.

- Que remedio, no tengo quien me lo haga ¿Quieres un café?

- Pues mira sí, no me vendría mal.

- Pues siéntate a la mesa ¿Y qué te trae por aquí? - preguntó mientras iba a la cocina a coger la cafetera.

- Es que quiero pedirte un favor.

- Claro, dime.

- ¿Podrías alojar unos días a una persona en tu casa?

- ¿Aquí? ¿Algún pariente tuyo?

- No exactamente. Se trata de la madre de Hanakiri.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó incrédulo Iruka - ¿La madre de quién?

- Ya sabes, la madre de Misaki Hanakiri.

- ¿La madre de un alumno? ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Kakashi?

- Necesita un sitio donde pasar unos días.

- A ver - dijo apagando el fuego - Explícame eso con tranquilidad ¿Esa mujer no está casada con Orochimaru?

- No, no están casados.

- Pero tengo entendido que viven con él.

- Si, eso sí.

- ¿Y qué es lo que pasa?

- Necesita un sitio donde pasar unos días, es todo.

- Ya, claro y yo soy tonto y no me doy cuenta de nada. Kakashi que nos conocemos, explícame lo que pasa.

Iruka le sirvió el café a Kakashi y también uno para él, luego procedió a sentarse sin dejar de mirar a su compañero y amigo.

- Mira Iruka yo es que no quiero meterme en problemas.

- Desde el momento en el que me dices que acoja a una mujer en casa creo que ya me estás implicando en lo que sea.

- Lo que pasa es que voy a llevarla a una casa de acogida en el pueblo de mis padres.

- ¿En el pueblo de tus padres?

- Si, pero no puedo hacerlo hasta dentro de unos días.

- ¿Por qué la vas a llevar a una casa de acogida?

- Es el único sitio que se me ocurre donde pueda estar a salvo.

- ¿A salvo de qué? ¿De Orochimaru?

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Quieres decir que la maltrata? ¿Qué es peligroso para ella?

- Digamos que no la trata bien del todo y tampoco la deja marcharse.

- ¿Y quieres que yo la meta en mi casa? ¿A la novia de Orochimaru?

- No creo que vaya a imaginarse que está aquí.

- Pero Kakashi ¿Es que te has vuelto loco? ¿No sabes cómo es Orochimaru?

- Si, lo sé pero ella está atrapada... Iruka, no sabes en que circunstancias viven ella y su hijo.

- ¿Te has enamorado de ella?

- Tengo que alejarla de él y ocultarla.

- Te has enamorado de ella - afirmó ahora.

- Solo serán unos días.

- ¡Te has enamorado de ella! - exclamó - ¡Kakashi te has enamorado de la madre de un alumno! ¿Y tú eras el que me echaba a mí las broncas?

- Ya lo sé, ya lo sé pero no se me ocurre que hacer.

- Quizás llevarla a denunciar a Orochimaru.

- No puede. Orochimaru tiene "amigos" en todas partes.

- ¿Pero tú sabes en el lio en el que te vas a meter? ¿Qué hay de tus charlas sobre las responsabilidades y hacer locuras?

- Por favor Iruka, por favor... hazlo por Misaki... hazlo por mí.

Kakashi miró a los ojos a Iruka y este no pudo por menos que claudicar, nunca había visto a Kakashi con esa mirada de cachorro desvalido.

- Está bien. Pero solo unos días.

- Si, no te preocupes. La traeré mañana. Muchas gracias Iruka y no te preocupes, lo tengo todo planeado, yo se lo que hago.

- ¿Qué sabes lo que haces? ¡Tú que vas a saber! Ya verás cómo se va a poner Tsunade cuando se entere de que has secuestrado a la madre de un alumno.

- En el fondo eres un buen tipo, Iruka, no lo puedes evitar.

- Un imbécil es lo que soy. No tengo yo bastante con mis problemas que ahora me vienes tú con esto... me debes una Kakashi, me debes una.

...

Sasori, Konan y Deidara recogían los restos de una pizza que habían pedido para comer. Estaban en la nueva residencia de Konan, un pequeño apartamento en una casa de apartamentos de alquiler. Era una casa con bastantes años, desde luego no se podía decir que tuviera los más modernas instalaciones, no había ascensor, aunque tampoco era imprescindible porque solo tenía dos plantas, en total 7 apartamentos incluyendo el del administrador y el de Konan era el número 5. En realidad casi ni podía llamársele apartamento, más bien era una habitación grande con otras dos más pequeñas, en una estaba el lavabo y el wáter, los baños eran comunitarios y estaban en la planta baja y era necesario pedir "cita" si no se quería compartir con otros inquilinos y en la otra cocina, fregadero, lavadora y nevera pero para Konan ya estaba bien así, no necesitaba nada más, pero al terminar de comer la pizza sentados en cojines alrededor de la pequeña mesa plegable miró a su alrededor y todo le pareció inmenso, de pronto e incomprensiblemente aquel sitio le pareció muy grande. A lo mejor era porque no estaba amueblado, todo lo tenía en cajas, quizás cuando Sasori y Deidara la ayudaran a montar el escritorio que había comprado, el armario y las estanterías, quizás no le pareciese tan grande.

- Voy a ir a buscar a Sakura - comentó Sasori mirando su reloj.

- ¿Le has dicho que va a pasar la tarde aburriéndose aquí? - sonrió Konan.

- Por supuesto ¿Y dónde va a pasar mejor la tarde?

- Se me ocurren varios sitos. De verdad Sasori, no hace falta que vengáis, entre Deidara y yo nos apañamos ¿Verdad, Deidara?

- ¿Eh? Claro, por supuesto, hm.

Konan se quedó mirando a Deidara, recordando que antes de comer él le había propuesto, de una forma inusualmente tímida, mudarse a vivir con ella para compartir gastos y no sentirse tan sola. De haber sido otro chico quizás Konan podría haber pensado cualquier cosa pero no de Deidara; ella sabía lo que Deidara apreciaba y respetaba a Pain y también lo que Pain confiaba en Deidara. Era cierto que en el último año Deidara había caído lo más bajo posible, haberse metido en temas de drogas era para Konan lo peor de lo peor, no lo podía comprender, no le entraba en la cabeza porqué de pronto le había dado por meterse esa mierda, sería por su manía de querer probarlo todo... lo que fuera, también había caído en esa misma basura Sasori pero por suerte Sasori razonó y pudo salir de eso pero Deidara... lo suyo cada vez iba a más y Konan reconocía que empezaba a cogerle manía e incluso asco y si por ella hubiera sido se hubiese alejado de él pero Pain insistía en que había que ayudarle...

No recordaba cómo había comenzado toda esa locura pero sí que recordaba que el incidente de Hinata en el picnic marcó el punto de no retorno. Aquello era una locura, Pain se enfadó muchísimo, estaba indignado pensando que Orochimaru había sido capaz de manipular a Sasori y a Deidara y todo por culpa de "eso". Convencer a Sasori de que estaba siendo manipulado y tenía que dejar de tomar drogas no fue demasiado difícil, no fue muy irracional, a pesar de que las drogas nublan la conciencia de las personas Sasori supo darse cuenta del daño que le estaban haciendo pero Deidara... Deidara era demasiado soberbio como para reconocer que no tenía razón, él tenía que demostrar que la tenía, hablaba de cosas extrañas sobre el arte y la vida, sobre lo efímero de la belleza y la juventud... realmente se le había ido la situación de su control.

Konan estuvo muy molesta con Deidara, no le gustaba su actitud pero Pain siempre decía que a los amigos no hay que darles la espalda, que precisamente cuando peor están las cosas es cuando más hay que estar a su lado, para que vean quienes son sus amigos de verdad. Ahora miraba a Deidara que, en silencio, había comenzado a sacar tablas y piezas del escritorio que había que montar y miraba detenidamente las instrucciones y de repente se vio de nuevo sumergida en sus recuerdos sobre Pain... le echaba tanto de menos...

Era horroroso vivir sin él, no, mejor era decir que era horroroso sobrevivir sin él. La vida ahora era un camino largo y penoso, un camino hacia el día en que su vida acabase y su alma volase buscando la de Pain, porque estaba segura de que en otra vida ellos iban a volver a encontrarse, tenían que encontrarse, el destino se lo debía, no era justo que hubiesen tenido tan poca felicidad, no era justo que les separasen tan bruscamente, no, seguro que en otra vida estaban destinados a encontrarse de nuevo.

_"Cuando quieres a una persona y ésta ya no está, sueles intentar hacer realidad sus sueños porque es una manera de sentir que continúa vivo, como si vivieses su vida"_ era lo que Jisei había dicho y quizás tenía razón y debía hacer lo que Pain esperaba de ella.

¿Qué haría Pain de seguir vivo? Pues seguramente seguir intentando ayudar a Deidara, él no se habría rendido. Konan pensaba de nuevo en la propuesta de Deidara ¿Qué le diría Pain que contestase? Pues Pain le diría que le contestase que sí, que se mudase con ella, se lo imaginaba con esa sonrisa suya tan encantadora y ese brillo de ojos que tenía cuando se le ocurría una idea... seguro que Pain pensaba que era una buena idea... no, Pain no iba a cerrarle la puerta a Deidara, ni a alejarle de él, nunca haría algo así.

- Deidara - habló en voz baja.

- ¿Hm? - Deidara levantó la vista de las instrucciones y la miró interrogativo.

- Tú... tú apreciabas mucho a Pain ¿verdad?

- No, yo no le apreciaba, yo le quería, hm, para mí era como un hermano mayor. Sé que no me porté bien con él y que no le escuché pero ya sabes como soy, tengo que hacer las cosas a mi modo y... Él era mi amigo, no le importaba mi manía de explotar cosas, ni que me hubiesen expulsado del instituto, no me veía como un vándalo.

- A pesar de haber provocado un incendio en el aula de ciencias de tu antiguo instituto y casi volar la residencia de estudiantes.

- Fueron fallos técnicos - gruñó molesto.

- A mí no me gustan las explosiones.

- Ya, ya lo sé.

- Por lo menos no en sitios cerrados.

- Que ya lo se te digo, hm.

- Y menos aún me gustan las drogas.

- También lo sé y estoy intentando dejarlo.

- ¿Lo estás intentando?

- Bueno, quiero intentarlo, pero no tengo a nadie que me ayude y ahora mismo me siento como si todo el mundo estuviese en mi contra y...

- Me tienes que prometer que no entrará ni un miligramo de droga aquí.

- ¿Entonces podré visitarte?

- Ni un miligramo, júramelo, ni tampoco que entrarás drogado.

- Pues sí que te pones dura, hm.

- Se lo difícil que es dejar las drogas, ya lo vi en Sasori y se los malos momentos que vas a pasar y no quiero que los pases solos. Si te quedas conmigo yo te ayudaré pero tienes que prometerme que de verdad vas a dejar las drogas.

- Te lo prometo - respondió ansioso - Dejaré las drogas, quiero dejarlas, tu... tu eres más importante para mí que esa mierda, te juro que las dejaré si tú me ayudas.

- Sabes que va a ser difícil.

- No me importa, no soy tan mala persona, sé que he hecho cosas feas pero recuperaré mi vida y... dame una oportunidad, por favor.

- Está bien, no te pongas blando, no te pega ¿Aceptarás las normas?

- Lo que sea.

- Iremos al centro de desintoxicación.

- Iremos.

- Iremos al médico cuando nos digan y al psicólogo.

- Iré, te lo juro y seguiré todas las normas.

- Y no podrás beber alcohol, ya lo sabes.

- No beberé ni una gota.

- Ni tendrás dinero a tu disposición.

- Todo te lo daré a ti.

- Y no podrás estar solo nunca y menos salir a la calle.

- Haré lo que sea, tu ponme a prueba, hm.

- No Deidara, no se trata de que te ponga a prueba, se trata de que tienes que lograrlo a la primera porque no voy a darte más oportunidades.

- Entiendo.

- Voy a estar pegada a tu culo todo el día y si no estoy yo, estará Sasori, ni ir al servicio vas a poder ir tu solo.

Deidara no sabía que contestar, lo que él deseaba era estar con Konan, cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Pain y cuidarla, no dejarla sola y en esos momentos haría lo que fuera por volver a tener su confianza y de paso que el fantasma de Pain dejase de perseguirle por no cumplir su promesa. Era solo una forma de hablar pero el cargo que sentía en su conciencia le hacía sentir como si Pain le persiguiese reprochándole su hipocresía.

- Deidara, mírame - parecía ordenar Konan - No estoy de broma.

- No bromeo, Konan, quiero estar contigo y cuidarte, se lo prometí a Pain y tengo que cumplirlo.

- Pero no quiero drogas - repitió.

- Te lo juro, nada de drogas, hm, aunque tenga que tener a Sasori pegado a mí todo el día.

- Y tampoco quiero que hables con Tobi.

- ¿Por qué?

- No me gusta Tobi, todos sabemos que es muy liante.

Konan dio un largo suspiro.

- Supongo que este apartamento es muy grande para una persona sola y yo no estoy acostumbrada a... estar sola.

- Yo te haré compañía, te ayudaré a limpiarlo, te juro que si tú me das una oportunidad no la desperdiciaré.

Konan miró a Deidara, le daba un poco de pena porque no estaba acostumbrada a verla con esa cara de suplicar. La muerte de Pain le había afectado mucho, no cabía duda, y ella no era capaz de darle la espalda.

- Pero es la única oportunidad que te doy - repitió- Luego puedes ir trayendo tus cosas. Iré a decirle al administrador que vamos a ser dos, no creo que haya problemas, esto está lleno de estudiantes universitarios que comparten apartamento, pero por si acaso diremos que somos primos y ni se te ocurra pensar que por vivir aquí va a pasar algo entre nosotros.

- Nunca lo pensaría... gracias Konan, no puedo asegurarte que lo lograré pero si te aseguro que lo intentaré y...

Konan se quedó esperando que continuara la frase.

- ¿Si? ¿Qué más? - preguntó al cabo de unos instantes de incómodo silencio.

- No... nada... que me esforzaré y Pain estaría orgulloso de mi, hm. Vamos a montar el escritorio.

Deidara hubiera dicho muchas más cosas pero sabía que no era el momento adecuado, ya tendría su oportunidad de hacerlo, ahora no, cuando estuviese recuperado... Bastante nervioso o más bien emocionado con la idea de poder quedarse con Konan cogió de nuevo las instrucciones y trató de ocultar lo bien que se sentía.

...

No es que a Sai le importase mucho ser homosexual o no, pero quería saber si lo era.

Era cierto, Sai no entendía que problema había en tener una u otra orientación sexual, pensaba que era bastante irrelevante pero era un dato que necesitaba saber para poder encajarse en la sociedad. Si era heterosexual tenía muy clara su posición, desde pequeño la había visto en sus padres, si era homosexual quizás la cosa iba a ser socialmente más complicada ya que, para empezar, no tendría hijos, no de la forma natural, claro, y eso en una sociedad tan familiar quizás fuese un inconveniente. Últimamente además había descubierto la posibilidad de que pudiese ser bisexual, esa era otra opción que a su vez tenía sus ventajas y sus inconvenientes, pero fuese lo que fuese él necesitaba saberlo. solo así conocería su rol en la sociedad y actuaría en consecuencia.

Sai no era un chico tan extraño como la mayoría de las personas pensaba, era un chico normal y corriente al que no se le daban demasiado bien las relaciones sociales, pero eso era culpa de la educación que había recibido y sus problemas familiares pero él estaba intentando cambiar y comprender a sus compañeros.

Sai tenía un hermano y podía decirse que también una vida normal y corriente hasta aquel día en el que sus padres le regalaron a Shin una motocicleta. Shin era un chico simpático y responsable y sus padres confiaban en él pero un domingo por la mañana, cuando Shin había salido para pasar el día con su novia, llamaron a la puerta y todo en la vida de Sai cambió completamente.

Sai nunca olvidaría el rostro de su madre cuando vio a los policías en la puerta de su casa, con aquel gesto tan grave, preguntando si era la madre de Shin. Nunca olvidará que no dijeron una palabra más, su madre se llevó las manos al pelo agarrándoselo con fuerza y comenzó a gritar aterrada.

Shin había muerto y nada, absolutamente nada volvió a ser como era.

Sai sufría demasiado. Veía el sufrimiento de sus padres y aún sufría más y decidió que los sentimientos son malos, que crear vínculos con las personas es malo porque luego te abandonan y sufres. Se cerró en sí mismo, se aisló del mundo, ya no quería tener amigos ni le interesaban las relaciones y sus padres, demasiado inmersos en su dolor no se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que no fue demasiado tarde. Por esa razón Sai se volvió un chico tan raro y le costaba tanto comprender a sus compañeros.

Pero estaba intentando ser como los demás. Desde que conoció a Naruto y este prácticamente le obligó a relacionarse había mejorado bastante. Ahora tenía amigos y era capaz de comprender lo importante que era no romper los lazos que te unen a los demás.

Quizás si hubiese pasado una pubertad y una adolescencia normales, como un chico normal ahora no le pasarían estas cosas. Su problema era, básicamente, que no sabía cuál era su orientación sexual. En estos momentos dudaba de él mismo y empezaba a sospechar que la culpa de esa confusión era el nunca haberse planteado nada, por no haber tenido amigos con los que hablar, contarles sus dudas o escuchar las de ellos, seguro que así lo tendría más claro.

¿Que sentía por Misaki? Es que... es que él no sabía lo que era estar enamorado, no recordaba haber tenido ese sentimiento. Naruto siempre hablaba de que le gustaba Sakura, Sakura siempre hablaba de que estaba enamorada de Sasuke, a Hinata parecía gustarle Naruto, Lee también gritaba que su amor era Sakura, Chouji se ponía "como tonto" cuando estaba al lado de Ryuko, todo el mundo decía que Kiba y Ten-Ten eran pareja... ¿qué era estar enamorado? Todo era muy confuso porque Shikamaru y Akane se gritaban continuamente y Akane repetía una y otra vez lo que odiaba a Shikamaru pero sin embargo ahora estaban esperando un par de hijos y Sakura sale con Sasori, Hinata con Gaara y parece ser que a Naruto le interesa Ino... de veras que no comprendía nada de nada.

¿Qué era estar enamorado? ¿Cómo sabías que estabas enamorado? ¿Estaba él enamorado de Misaki? Desde luego que se preocupaba mucho por él y le gustaba verle feliz pero ¿Acaso no era eso también la amistad?

Y aunque sintiese cariño hacia Misaki ¿Eso era ser gay? Es que, que él supiese, no sentía ningún tipo de atracción por ningún otro chico ¿No se supone que a los gay deben atraerles otros chicos?

El problema no era ser homosexual o no, eso a Sai le daba igual, tampoco veía diferencia entre los homosexuales y heterosexuales, eran personas iguales, el problema era que quería saberlo, porque si era homosexual podría iniciar algún tipo de acercamiento hacia Misaki, salir con él como pareja o algo, así a lo mejor le quedaba claro si estaba enamorado pero si no lo era pues no podría hacer eso, si lo hiciera estaría dando esperanzas a Misaki y eso no estaba bien. La idea de salir con Misaki para averiguar si sentía algo más que amistad y aprecio hacia él no le parecía muy noble tampoco.

Estaba casi seguro de que no era homosexual, más que nada porque también era amigo de Naruto y no se sentía atraído por él, también le apreciaba, no se preocupaba tanto por Naruto como por Misaki pero eso sería porque Misaki vivía con un maltratador... seguro.

¿Y las chicas? ¿Le gustaba alguna chica? Pues ese era otro problema porque tampoco parecía que le atrajesen las chicas ¿No sería asexuado? ¿Eso era normal?

No le gustaba Sakura, no la consideraba atractiva, buena chica si, su amiga, simpática aunque a veces algo bruta y tampoco le gustaba Ino, ni Hinata, a pesar de que todo el mundo decía que era muy hermosa a él no le llamaba la atención, como tampoco se la llamaba Jisei... la única que parecía atraerle más era Sumire ¿Pero quería decir eso que estaba enamorado de Sumire? A su juicio no ¿Eso significaba que lo que le gustaban eran las chicas? Pues pensaba que sí, ya que la única persona que le atraía algo era una chica sería porque le gustaban las chicas.

Pero tenía que estar seguro y aclararse porque si no lo hacía quizás se pasaría toda su vida con esa maldita duda ¿Y si lo que pasaba era que le gustaban tanto chicos como chicas? ¿O que podía sentirse atraído por ambos? También era una respuesta... y también tenía que averiguarlo.

Algo le decía que no estaba bien que anduviese ahora detrás de Sumire, quizás la estuviese molestando o incomodándola y sobre todo estaba molestando y mucho a Kankuro del que no cabía duda de que le gustaba Sumire y mucho, pero es que no se le ocurría otra forma de descubrir su orientación sexual.

Recordaba que durante un corto periodo de tiempo estuvo saliendo con Ino y tenía que reconocer que fue muy agradable, Ino le hizo descubrir muchas cosas... estaba claro que le gustaban las chicas porque cuando Ino le besó, le gustó ¿Pero y si a pesar de todo estaba enamorado de Misaki?

Sai sentía que le iba a explotar la cabeza.

Miró su reloj. Sumire se retrasaba un poco ¿Se habría arrepentido de quedar con él?

Sumire no estaba muy lejos de allí, tirando de la mano de su hermana e intentando andar deprisa.

- Ay Sumire - se quejaba Ayumi - No tires tanto de mí.

- Es que llegamos tarde y no me gusta llegar tarde.

- Pues ya llegamos tarde ¿Qué más da unos minutos más?

- Jo, es que va a pensar que soy una impuntual.

- Tú no has sido puntual en tu vida.

- Jooooo, no digas eso y venga, date prisa.

- ¿Y de quien es la culpa de que lleguemos tarde?

- Tuya.

- Ah sí, claro, es culpa mía.

- Pues si me hubieses ayudado a elegir que ponerme no hubiese tardado tanto en decidirme.

- La verdad Sumi, no entiendo a qué tanto interés en cómo vestirte para un chico que dices que no te interesa.

- Pero es mi amigo y es importante porque si me arreglaba lo mismo pensaba que me había arreglado para él, pero si no me arreglaba podía pensar que soy una descuidada y que paso de todo.

- ¿Pues no era que querías que no te pidiese salir? No hay quien te entienda.

- Pero no quiero que piense que soy una dejada o que no me arreglo porque salgo con él y que para salir con otros si lo hago. Quiero dar una buena imagen de mí, pero no demasiada, bueno es que no quiero que piense que quiero estar guapa para él, no vaya a ser que se haga ilusiones y luego... pues eso.

- Pues así, normal, como tú eres, está muy bien.

- ¿Tú crees? Es que tampoco quiero que piense que no pongo interés en salir con él, porque es mi amigo, un gran amigo.

- Ay, Sumire, me vuelves loca ¿Pero quieres gustarle o no?

- No, pero no quiero que piense que le desprecio.

- De veras que quien te entienda que me lo explique.

- Chist, calla, que está allí.

- ¿Quién es?

- Ese chico de ahí, el moreno que parece que necesita que le dé el sol. Vamos.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Pues este ha sido el capítulo. Como siempre muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios, ya sabéis que me es difícil escribir por falta de ordenador así que os agradezco mucho vuestra paciencia._

_Para __**alessa**__, gracias por leer, si soy maaaaala y corté a Gaara en lo mejor, pero no te enfades, yo sé por qué lo he hecho y pronto regreso al tema. Por cierto, si deseas mucho leer de Gaara puedo darte el link hacia el fic de una amiga, del estilo de este, donde éste es el protagonista._

_Bueno pues no se cuándo podré actualizar, espero que pronto, hasta entonces ¡matta ne!_


	175. Secretos y circunstancias

_Por fin he podido pasar el capítulo a ordenador. Ha sido todo muy precipitado y no he podido meter a Gaara, así que lo dejo para el siguiente, que no me olvido de él._

_En este capítulo vamos a ir introduciendo a un personaje del que no se sabe mucho pero que tendrá su importancia dentro de poco, también descubriremos cosas de Karin y retomaremos a Chouji y Ryuko, que hace mucho que no salen._

_Como siempre lamento mucho la tardanza, sigo sin ordenador y el universo está en mi contra pero espero que os guste un poquitín._

_Se me olvidaba, las dos estrofas del final son de la canción "Close to you" de The Carpenters, si no la conocéis podéis escucharla aquí: ayesa-kumo . tumblr post / 46024033769 (juntar espacios)_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Secretos y circunstancias**

Al abrir la puerta de la casita del refugio Shikamaru oyó a Akane hablando, seguramente estaría hablando también ella por teléfono, quizás con Jisei quejándose de que la había dejado sola durante bastante rato y es que Naruto y Sakura le habían entretenido más de lo que parecía.

- Que no, Sasuke, que no, que te digo que no - decía Akane en tono más bien de regañina mientras daba vueltas por el refugio.

Pues parecía que no, que no hablaba con Jisei. Shikamaru resopló y cerró la puerta. Se quedó allí mismo, con los brazos cruzados, mirándola mientras arrugaba el ceño.

- A ver Sasuke ¿Pero a ti te gusta Minako?... No, no empieces con tus tonterías, tienes que estar seguro y no jugar con los sentimientos de nadie más, acuérdate de lo que pasó con Sakura... o estás seguro o no... mira que Minako es más pequeña y... iba a decir que más inocente pero creo que es más lista que yo... da igual... escúchame... que me escuches, con Naruto no se juega... Naruto es tu amigo y un amigo es algo muy importante... es normal, piensa en Naruto... ya, ya sé que tu no quieres molestarle... ni a su familia... claro que lo entiendo... creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es primero hablar con Minako, a ver qué es lo que ella siente... pues claro, lo mismo te besó solo por capricho, que esa chica es tan alocada como su hermano... que si... luego habla con Kushina... con la madre de Naruto... ¡pues hablando!... no seas crio, ella es psicóloga y te va a comprender... bueno a lo mejor te da un capón, cierto... bueno pues habla con su padre... ya, eso es peor... pues habla con Naruto y explícale las cosas con tranquilidad, Naruto sabe escuchar más de lo que crees... mira Sasuke tengo que cortar, ha venido Shikamaru y está esperando para comer... luego hablamos.

Akane suspiró y colgó el teléfono, después sonrió a Shikamaru.

- O sea... Sasuke - fue lo que dijo Shikamaru - Y te llama a ti.

- Si, bueno, soy su amiga.

- Creí que estaba ciego.

- A lo mejor su teléfono es uno de esos que dices "llama a Akane" y me llama.

- O a lo mejor se sabe tu número de memoria.

- ¿Estás celoso?

- No, no estoy celoso.

- Entonces estás enfadado ¿Por qué estás enfadado?

Shikamaru dio un largo suspiro.

- No, no estoy enfadado. Anda vamos a comer.

- Pues pareces enfadado.

- Nunca me enfadaría contigo por una tontería así, simplemente es que Sasuke a veces me recuerda... lo molesto que puede llegar a ser.

- Pero sabes que ya no es como antes, ya tiene claro que yo no le gusto, ni nunca le he gustado - se acercó a donde estaba Shikamaru y le miró con los ojos brillantes - Mira mi ciervito que se pone pelusón.

- ¿Por qué te tiene que llamar a ti? ¿Por qué no llama a Sakura?

- Lo mismo Sakura estaba comunicando.

Shikamaru curvó los labios en una ligera sonrisa, era curioso pero cierto, Sakura estaba comunicando porque estaba hablando con él.

- ¿Te gusta que me ponga celoso, calabacita?

- No, no me gustan los chicos celosos ¿Es que tú eres celoso?

- Me parecía que te había gustado pensar que estaba celoso.

- No, pero te pones muy mono cuando dices esas cosas.

- Mendokusei, de verdad que a las mujeres no hay quien os entienda. Anda, vamos a comer que luego hay que echarse la siesta.

- ¿La siesta? Ah no, yo no quiero echarme la siesta.

- Pues lo vas a hacer, porque necesitas descansar.

- Pues no sé de qué voy a descansar si no he hecho nada.

- No es por lo que has hecho, es para que estés bien descansada para lo que va a pasar después.

Akane miró a Shikamaru y sonrió ¿Que era aquella sonrisa mitad maliciosa, mitad asustada?

...

- ¿Tú sabes lo que le pasa a Karin, Suigetsu? - preguntaba Fatora al chico que caminaba a su lado izquierdo el cual parecía más atento mirando las paredes que a otra cosa.

- ¡Y yo que sé que le pasa a esa!

- Quizás deberías preguntarle y así lo sabrías - habló Juugo al otro lado de Fatora.

- ¿Quién yo? - gruñó Suigetsu - ¿Y por qué tengo que preguntarle yo a esa pervertida?

- Porque así dejarías de estar preocupado.

- ¿Quien está preocupado? - gruñó de nuevo Suigetsu.

- Tú, que no haces nada más que sacar el tema de Karin - contestó Fatora.

- ¿Yo? ¡Anda ya!... como si a mí me importara - refunfuñó entre dientes.

Fatora rio por lo bajo, a ella le hacía mucha gracia ver esas reacciones de Suigetsu, era como que se preocupaba por su amiga pero no quería que nadie se diese cuenta, pero disimular, lo que se dice disimular, lo hacía fatal.

- De todas formas - aclaró Fatora - Ya lo ha dicho ella, quiere ayudar a Tayuya en su primer día de trabajo.

- ¿Entonces para que preguntas tanto? - volvió a quejarse Suigetsu.

- Es que te pones muy gracioso cuando de enfadas - rio la chica.

- ¿No es raro que Tayuya esté trabajando en la cafetería de los padres de Karin? - preguntó ahora Juugo.

- Yo no me imagino a Tayuya atendiendo a nadie, la verdad - contestó Fatora.

- De todas formas a Karin sí que le pasa algo - comentó como distraído Juugo.

- ¿Y tú sabes qué es? - preguntó Fatora.

- ¿El qué? Perdona, es que me he distraído.

- Lo que le sucede a Karin ¿Tú sabes lo que es?

- Sí, creo que tengo una idea.

- ¿Bueno y que le pasa? - interrogó Suigetsu.

- No puedo decirlo - respondió con toda tranquilidad Juugo.

- ¡La madre que te parió! - bufó Suigetsu - ¿Y para que dices nada entonces?

- Es que son cosas suyas y yo no tengo por qué hablar de las cosas de nadie, al menos si su permiso.

- ¿Pero tú sabes lo que le pasa? - insistió Fatora - La he notado muy rara por teléfono, y eso de que no quiera salir y prefiera quedarse en la cafetería es muy raro.

- ¿No ha quedado claro que es para ayudar a Tayuya? - se quejó Suigetsu harto ya de aquella conversación.

- Sigue siendo raro - añadió Fatora - Porque a ella no le gusta pasar los sábados allí y sus padres pueden ayudar a Tayuya perfectamente, no es tanto jaleo, creo yo.

- Simplemente hoy no se encuentra con ganas de salir - afirmó Juugo - Seguramente no tenga ganas de nada.

- ¿Pero no nos puedes decir nada? - Fatora miró a Juugo con ojos suplicantes.

- No, porque es cosa de ella. Solo puedo deciros que tiene relación con algo que pasó hace un par de años, algo que ella ya tenía asumido y medio olvidado y ahora seguramente le... le ha sentado mal que se lo recuerden.

Juugo miró de reojo a Suigetsu que a su vez le miraba atentamente, veía en sus ojos algo distinto a lo habitual, realmente Suigetsu, aunque disimulaba, estaba muy interesado en saber que pasaba y también algo preocupado.

- ¡Bah! - refunfuñó Suigetsu como si no le diera importancia - Será algo de Sasuke, seguro.

- Lo que sea - interrumpió su queja Juugo - Sería bueno que viera que la apoyamos.

- ¡Pero si no sabemos que tenemos que apoyar! - exclamó molesto Suigetsu.

- Ella lo contará cuando se encuentre con ánimo y también cuando vea que puede confiar en nosotros.

- ¡Cuanto jaleo por una mierda de cosa! Seguro que es una tontería.

- No digas eso, Suigetsu - le regañó Fatora - Seguro que para ella es muy importante y tenemos que demostrarle que puede confiar en nosotros, somos sus amigos y la vamos a apoyar.

- Sería más sencillo si supiéramos en que la tenemos que apoyar - gruñó por lo bajo Suigetsu.

- Será más sencillo para ella confiar en nosotros sí sabe que la apoyamos - replicó Juugo.

- ¿Y por eso tenemos que ir a pasar la tarde allí? - volvió a quejarse Suigetsu.

- No es mal sitio - contestó Fatora - Y seguro que se alegra de vernos.

- ¿Tienes tu algún plan mejor, Suigetsu?

Suigetsu no contestó, se limitó a mirar hacia otro sitio, claro que no tenía un plan mejor, de hecho, aunque no lo reconocería nunca, él quería ir a ver como se encontraba Karin porque con las palabras de Juugo ahora estaba más preocupado aún.

No había demasiada gente en la cafetería, quizás porque aún era temprano, así que la mesa preferida por Juugo y Suigetsu estaba libre. Era una tontería pero tenían la costumbre de, si estaba libre, sentarse allí, era una mesa situada en uno de los sitios quizás más escondidos del lugar, allí se sentían bien, aislados de miradas de curiosos, ya fueran conocidos o no y también había menos ruido o eso les parecía a ellos.

Estaban sentándose, también en sus lugares habituales, algo que hacían inconscientemente como la mayoría de las personas que tendemos a ocupar siempre los mismos sitios, Juugo acababa de sentarse cuando una figura llamó su atención. Era una chica rubia, peinada con dos trenzas, con una gafas redondas de pasta negras, sentada en una solitaria mesa al lado de una ventana y que leía un libro algo grueso y de pastas duras, sobre la mesa un vaso de café a medio tomar, un plato con un croissant y un paquete de pañuelos de papel. Juugo no dijo nada pero Suigetsu, curioso, miró hacia donde lo hacía su amigo e inmediatamente puso un extraño gesto de perplejidad.

- ¿Esa tía no es Stella? - dijo sin creerse muy bien él mismo sus palabras.

- Creo que se le parece - comentó Juugo.

- Bueno... como que es ella... vaya - se sorprendió Fatora - ¿Que bicho le habrá picado para estar tan... así?

- ¿Pero estáis seguros de que es ella? - preguntó con suspicacia Suigetsu - Yo no sé, mucho no se le parece, se le da un aire pero se la ve... distinta.

- Será por el peinado y porque no lleva maquillaje - respondió Fatora - Es raro verla sin maquillaje.

- Y con esas gafas - añadió Suigetsu - Son como de lechuza.

- Hola chicos - se acercó a su mesa Karin llevando una bandeja y en ella tres vasos altos de agua - ¿Cómo es que habéis venido?

- Nos apetece un poco de esa tarta que hace tu madre - contestó Fatora.

- Vamos, que no teníamos a donde ir - pareció quejarse Suigetsu.

- Y pensamos que podríamos hacerte compañía - añadió Juugo mirándola con cierta complicidad.

- Estoy bien, de verdad - dijo Karin sin mirarles mientras ponía los vasos sobre la mesa - ¿Os traigo lo de siempre entonces?

- Oye - interrumpió Suigetsu - ¿Esta tipa de ahí es Stella?

- Si, es ella. Está irreconocible ¿verdad?

- Ya te digo, no sabía que usase gafas.

- Porque siempre usa lentillas - explicó Fatora - Dice que las gafas le quedan mal.

- Creo que está resfriada y le lloran los ojos o algo así - añadió Karin. No sé.

- Pues sigue estando buena que te cagas - resopló Suigetsu.

- Y tú sigues siendo tan ordinario como siempre, imbécil - gruñó Karin.

- Y tu una pervertida reprimida, borde.

- Bah, olvídame.

- ¿Y cómo es que está tan sola? - se interesó Juugo.

- No sé, ha venido sola.

- ¿Y Tayuya? - preguntó ahora Fatora.

- Está en la cocina, mi madre la está enseñando a servir las raciones.

- ¿Y cómo se porta? - preguntó burlón Suigetsu - ¿Espanta a los clientes con su boca de camionero?

- Pues no, aunque os parezca raro no ha dicho ni una palabrota, insulto, ni siquiera ha subido el tono de voz.

- ¿De verdad es Tayuya? - se extrañó Suigetsu.

- Hay muchas cosas de los demás que no conocemos... como de Stella ¿quién me iba a decir que la iba a ver entrar en mi cafetería, sola, sin maquillar, con gafas, el moco medio caído y que se iba a poner a leer? Hoy parece que es el sábado de las sorpresas por lo que se ve.

- En realidad a Stella siempre le ha gustado mucho leer - refutó Fatora.

- Yo creí que lo único que le interesaba era la vida de los famosos y su estilismo - reflexionó Karin - Bueno, voy a traer vuestro pedido.

Karin se marchó y Juugo se quedó mirándola hasta que desapareció por la puerta que llevaba a la cocina, después miró a Stella.

- ¿Nos habrá visto? - murmuró - No nos ha saludado.

- Yo creo que ni nos ha mirado - observó Suigetsu - Lo mismo ha hecho como que no nos veía para no tener que saludarnos, no somos de su "entorno".

En realidad Stella si los había visto y era cierto que había disimulado para no saludarles pero no por las razones que ellos pensaban, si no por vergüenza, a la "glamurosa" Stella le daba vergüenza saludar a Fatora.

Stela dejó momentáneamente de leer para coger un pañuelo de papel y estornudar en él. Se sonó, se encontraba bastante congestionada y la cabeza le dolía, abrió su bolso y rebuscó hasta encontrar una caja de pastillas, sacar una y tomársela con un sorbo de café.

Hay momentos en la vida en lo que todo lo que conocemos deja de ser lo que conocemos y nos da la impresión de haber vivido una vida paralela a la real. Todo lo que dábamos por seguro resulta que no lo era y sentimos que nuestro mundo se tambalea, ya no sabemos en qué creer y en que no y así era como se sentía Stella en esos momentos.

Nada, nada de lo que había estado segura durante toda su vida era real.

17 años de su vida creyendo que sus padres eran una matrimonio perfecto para descubrir el día en el que cumplió 18 años que iban a divorciarse, es más, que era algo que deseaban hacer desde hacía tiempo. Cuando ella tenía 10 años a su padre le ascendieron en el trabajo y le trasladaron a Japón, _"será eventual_", decían, _"solo por poco tiempo",_ decían y ya llevaban allí casi 8 años, _"no te acostumbres demasiado_", decía su madre, _"nos vamos a volver a Boston muy pronto_", repetía, "_no hagas demasiados amigos"_... y eso fue lo que hizo Stella, no hacer demasiados amigos, no acostumbrarse y ahora resultaba que había hecho justo lo contrario de lo que debía hacer.

¿Y ahora que sus padres se divorciaban iba a regresar a Boston? Pues no, para nada, a no ser que quisiese ir a alguna universidad de allí, como su hermano, que el año que viene iba a mudarse a casa de sus abuelos... iba, que ahora tampoco está muy claro eso de que vaya a hacerlo. Lo más probable es que de allí, de Konoha, no iba a moverse nadie.

Siempre creyendo que su madre odiaba Konoha y resulta que a quien odiaba era a su padre, bueno, odiarle era una palabra muy fuerte, digamos que no era el hombre de su vida. Siempre creyendo que sus padres se querían y resulta que no, que solo se soportaban. Parece ser que la madre de Stella quería separarse de su marido, pero como toda una señora que era, por lo visto, eso no estaba bien visto ¿Dónde se había visto un divorcio en su familia? Más aún con lo cabezota e insistente que se puso para casarse. Stella descubrió que a los padres de su madre no le gustaba el novio de su hija, no le consideraban apropiado para ella pero ella era una adolescente enamorada que insistió e insistió en casarse con él y claro, después de todo el lio de armó no iba a decir que quería divorciarse, no, ella era muy orgullosa para eso, así que, cuando trasladaron a su padre a Japón a ella se le ocurrió la "genial" idea de no parar de quejarse, de decir que era muy infeliz en ese lugar y convencer a sus hijos de que también eran infelices, a ver si así a su marido le daba por mandarla de vuelta a Boston, ella regresaría, él se quedaría, estarían separados pero aún casados... ideas tontas que se instalan en las mentes con poca imaginación.

Y ahora por lo visto ya no le importaba el qué dirán y quería divorciarse, de hecho iban a divorciarse, por lo visto llevaban ya dos años prácticamente separados, vivían juntos y parecían un matrimonio pero luego cada uno iba por su lado ¿Y por qué ni Stella, ni su hermano se habían dado cuenta? Porque según sus padres no querían influirles negativamente o algo así aunque Stella sospechaba que la realidad era que no querían reconocer el fracaso de su matrimonio en público, o no les convenía, pero ahora iban a divorciarse, si, porque su madre se había enamorado y ya le daba igual que la gente supiese que su primer matrimonio se había ido a pique, ahora estaba muy enamorada... de un japonés, o sea, que ahora no quería irse de Konoha.

Y en ese momento de su vida Stella se dio cuenta de que no sabía a donde pertenecía. No tenía amigos en ningún sitio, ni en Boston, ni aquí. Se había ido de Boston siendo pequeña y sus amigos habían crecido y cambiado, ya no les conocía bien, solo conocía un montón de fotos pero nada más, al igual que ellos no la conocían a ella y en Konoha tampoco tenía amigos porque "no tenía que cogerles cariño ya que se iban a ir"... No es que no tuviera ningún amigo, alguno si tenía... bueno, serían... pocos. Tenía a Kikyo, era su amiga, fue su amiga desde el primer momento quizás porque a Kikyo le fascinaba todo lo que fuese de Estados Unidos, películas, series, canciones, moda, cualquier cosa y su mayor deseo viajara New York, a ser posible vivir allí, así que Stella debía de ser algo así como lo que ella deseaba ser y quizá por eso poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en su copia, una Stella morena pero que vestía igual que ella, hablaba igual que ella, comía las mismas cosas y pensaba lo mismo. A Stella le encantaba ser la imagen en la que se fijaba Kikyo, no lo negaba, era una vanidosa y disfrutaba siendo el centro de atención, siempre lo había sido, desde que nació fue la estrella de la familia, la niña deseada, ella tenía todos los mimos y también todos los caprichos que se le ocurriesen.

Se hizo amiga de Tobi Uchiha y sus grupo habitual porque era Tobi Uchiha y le habían dicho que los Uchiha eran una familia importante, así que ella tenía que tener amigos importantes... que tonta que era.

Aceptó a Fatora como amiga porque era una chica sumisa y solitaria, no parecía tener demasiados amigos pero siempre iba detrás de Kikyo a todas partes. Kikyo no la trataba muy bien, en realidad Stella no sabía que coincidencia extraña las había convertido en amigas, quizás era que Vivian cerca o que sus padres se conocían, lo que si sabía es que ella también trató mal a Fatora, no era su intención, la chica no le caía mal pero siempre terminaba tratándola como si fuese su criada o algo así. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde del daño que le estaban haciendo y ya no tenía arreglo, la única solución fue la que tomó Fatora, alejarse de ellas.

Y ahí acababan sus amistades. Bueno, también estaba Ino, era cierto e Ino le caía muy bien, a veces le daba la impresión de que a Kikyo no le caía muy bien o quizás era una manía suya.

Aunque en realidad su amistades no acababan allí, Stella tenía otra amiga, una buena amiga en la que en pocos meses había conseguido una gran complicidad, una amiga que nadie se imaginaba que era su amiga porque ambas se guardaban muy mucho de demostrarlo en público. Eso solo lo sabían ellas, sobretodo porque no estaban dispuestas a soportar las críticas y burlas de los demás.

El nombre de esta amiga era Tayuya, alguien lo más distinta a ella posible y con la que se pasó discutiendo todo el curso anterior.

Esa era la razón por la que Stella estaba allí, en esa cafetería en la que nadie nunca se la hubiese imaginado, sola y con unas pintas con las que nadie suponía que sería capaz de salir a la calle, a pesar de no encontrarse bien del todo estaba allí porque era el primer día de trabajo de su amiga y quería apoyarla y porque empezaba a importarle muy poco lo que los demás pensasen de ella.

¿Y cómo llegaron estas dos chicas tan dispares a ser amigas?

...

Chouji y Ryuko caminaban hacia la casa de Chouji. Lo hacían uno al lado del otro, juntos pero sin tocarse, no estaba bien visto que se cogiesen de la mano, eso era lo que había dicho Ryuko, según sus padres las demostraciones de afecto en público era algo de muy mala educación, y como sus padres igual pensaban mucha gente que la conocía y que podrían ir con el chisme. No era necesario comenzar ninguna discusión con sus padres, no había prisa, Ryuko sabía que sus padres seguían sin aceptar a Chouji, más o menos le aguantaban a mala gana porque no tenían más remedio y ella no iba a dar lugar a que pusieran más pegas, era muy tonto provocarles, las cosas se podían solucionar de una forma más sencilla.

A Chouji no le importaban esas concesiones, también pensaba que no hacía falta acelerar nada, que despacio iban bien y que haciendo esas concesiones, tonterías si lo pensaba, así, poco a poco, iba ganando "puntos" y cuando los padres de Ryuko quisiesen decir algo en contra suya seguro que se quedaban sin argumentos.

- Estoy muy nerviosa, Chouji, creo que me va a dar un ataque al corazón o algo - se lamentaba Ryuko asustada.

- Eh, que mis padres no se comen a nadie, vamos, yo no les he visto hacerlo.

- ¿Voy bien?

- Estás preciosa.

- ¿No voy demasiado recatada? Es que no quiero que piensen que soy una mojigata

- ¿Una qué?

- No sé, una de esas demasiado estiradas.

Chouji rompió a reír.

- ¿Qué dices? Nunca había visto a nadie preocuparse por ir demasiado tapada.

- ¿Voy muy tapada? Es que no quiero que piensen que soy tonta o antigua.

- Que no, no vas demasiado tapada, vas normal... y estás muy guapa. Además si mis padres ya te conocen, ya has ido otras veces a mi casa.

- Si pero nunca como tu novia, he ido con los demás, con Shikamaru, con Akane, no así y que está tu tío y que me van a presentar como tu novia y... estoy que me va a dar un ataque.

- Tranquila, a mis padres les caes bien y a mis tíos también, además Sayaka te adora. Mi familia es muy normal y sencilla, no tienes que preocuparte de nada.

- Si - respiró hondo - Tienes razón, me pongo nerviosa enseguida por cualquier tontería, siempre he sido igual.

- Ya verás que solo serán los dos primeros minutos, en seguida te sentirás tan cómoda que te divertirás mucho.

- Soy una exagerada para todo. Es porque pienso demasiado las cosas, les doy demasiadas vueltas, lo sé, siempre, siempre me ha pasado lo mismo, desde pequeña, además soy una indecisa, tardo un montón en decidirme por algo y cuando lo hago ten por seguro que me arrepentiré.

- Vaya ¿Entonces te arrepientes de salir conmigo?

- No, eso no. Oye Chouji ¿Cómo conociste a Shikamaru?

- ¿A Shikamaru?

- Si ¿Tú te acuerdas de cómo le conociste?

- Pues la verdad es que no. Supongo que mis padres me llevaron a su casa al poco de que naciera, o lo mismo al hospital, es que yo debía tener como unos cuatro meses o así, vas a tener que disculpar mi mala memoria - sonrió.

- Es verdad, había olvidado que vuestros padres son amigos.

- He crecido con Shikamaru, prácticamente todos los recuerdos de mi infancia están relacionados con él.

- Habréis compartido muchos recuerdos.

- Bastantes, nos han pasado muchas cosas ¿Sabes que el primer diente de leche que se le cayó a Shikamaru fue porque yo le di un puñetazo?

- ¿Te pegaste con Shikamaru?

- No, que va, estábamos jugando y le di, tampoco le di tan fuerte pero el diente se le cayó y no lo encontramos, yo creo que se lo tragó.

- ¿Y con Ino?

- Pues igual. Hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos.

- Ino fue la primera niña que me habló cuando entré en la guardería. Es que yo no empecé hasta los cinco años, por paranoias de mi padre y como era la nueva me asusté bastante. Ino fue la primer que vino a saludarme.

- Típico de Ino, siempre fue una niña muy sociable ¿Y cómo conociste a Jisei y Akane?

- Ah, a Akane la conocí ese mismo día, aunque no me hablé con ella, me daba miedo.

- ¿Y eso?

- Pues porque cuando mi madre me llevó a la clase y vi tantos niños allí me agarré a ella y no me quise soltar, supongo que me dio un ataque de pánico y me puse a llorar como una loca. Cuando salimos al patio Ino fue a saludarme, iba con Sakura pero luego llegaron unos niños y empezaron a reírse de mí y a llamarme llorona y de pronto ¡zas! apareció volando una piedra que dio a uno en la cabeza, la había lanzado un niño mal encarado, con el pelo todo alborotado, de color naranja y unas gafas rotas y pegadas con celo.

- ¿Akane? Eso suena a Akane. Yo no iba a su clase pero conocía al niño que tiraba piedras y te juro que creía que era un niño.

- Yo también, hasta que Ino me dijo _"No te acerques a Kumoyuki, está loca, lanza piedras y muerde"_ y claro, a mí me dio miedo.

Chouji se reía con ganas de aquella anécdota.

- Típico de Ino, eso de exagerar las cosas le gusta mucho.

- Ella y Sakura se pusieron a discutir si Akane estaba loca o simplemente era un vampiro, porque decían que nunca salía de casa, nunca la habían visto jugar ni en el parque, ni en ningún sitio.

Chouji continuaba riéndose cada vez de forma más fuerte.

- ¿Pero cómo te hiciste amiga de ella entonces?

- Eso me pregunto yo a veces, creo que fue por miedo. Yo siempre la veía con esa cara de enfado que tenía, casi todos los días castigada en "el banco del aburrimiento" ¿Te acuerdas del banco del aburrimiento?

- Como para no acordarse, te sentaban allí, a reflexionar sobre lo que habías hecho y porqué estaba mal. Es cierto, ella casi siempre estaba en ese banco, la recuerdo, mirando a todo el mundo como si nos perdonase la vida, balanceando las piernas continuamente... fíjate que no me acuerdo mucho de la guardería pero sí que tengo esa imagen grabada, me daba algo de pena.

- A mí me daba miedo, no quería que se acercase a mí, ni que se sentase a mi lado en clase. Pero un día las profesoras dijeron que íbamos a bailar, que nos pusiéramos de dos en dos y yo como siempre me quedé sola, nadie quería tenerme de pareja, tengo que decir que yo no era demasiado comunicativa, apenas si me relacionaba con nadie y de pronto Akane se acercó a mí, me cogió de la mano y me dijo "Tu y yo juntas ¿vale?" y no me atreví a decirle que no por si acaso me mordía y resultaba ser un vampiro de verdad.

Chouji volvió a reír.

- Pero resultó que no era un vampiro, ni estaba loca, que era una niña normal y corriente que no salía a la calle a jugar porque tenía que cuidar a sus hermanos y que lanzaba piedras para descargar toda su frustración, porque su padre se había ido de casa, se iba a casar con otra señora y tener otro hijo y algo muy malo tenía que haber hecho ella para que su padre quisiese tener otro hijo y no se la llevase a ella... creo que cada piedra que lanzaba era como si la lanzase contra sus padres.

- Pobre Akane, no ha tenido una infancia divertida, pero mira ahora, tiene a Shikamaru que se desvive por ella.

- Dicen que la vida te da una de cal y otra de arena. Yo también tengo mucha suerte, no te creas que ella me da envidia, que no.

- Tenía que decirte una cosa.

- ¿Si? ¿El qué? ¿Es algo malo?

- No, bueno, es que he invitado a Ino a merendar también.

- ¿A... Ino?

- Es que me ha dado pena, estaba sola, Stella no se encontraba bien y Sakura iba con Sasori y... le he dicho que si quería que viniese.

- Ah... bueno - dijo con algo de confusión Ryuko.

- No te enfades, solo lo he hecho porque ella es como de mi familia, piensa que es como si fuera mi prima.

- No, si no pasa nada, lo entiendo.

- Si quieres la llamo y le digo que no venga.

- No, no pasa nada, a mí no me molesta.

Chouji miraba preocupado a Ryuko, seguramente había vuelto a meter la pata, que torpe que era, no quería molestar a Ryuko pero sentía que no era bueno dejar a Ino sola, que ahora más que nunca necesitaba a sus amigos ¿Pero cómo le hacía comprender a Ryuko que de veras a él no le gustaba Ino ni nada de eso?

De repente se encontró algo desanimado, él no quería abandonar a Ino, quería ayudarla pero no quería ofender a Ryuko, la verdad es que se sentía un poco tonto cuando de improviso sintió la mano fría de Ryuko cogiendo la suya.

- Tus manos son muy calidas - dijo la chica sin mirarle. Tampoco era para darle importancia al tema, Chouji era como era y ella no quería cambiarle, precisamente lo que más le gustaba de él era su gran compasión.

- Y la tuya está muy fría - contestó Chouji a sabiendas de lo que ese gesto tan tonto le estaba costando a la chica.

- Yo siempre tengo las manos frías.

- Pues entonces yo te las calentaré, para eso estamos los novios.

...

Y mientras todo esto sucedía había habido un momento en el que el tiempo se detuvo y según Sumire solo faltó una banda sonora perfecta para ese momento.

Fue el instante justo en el que Sai se giró para ver a las dos chicas que se acercaban hacia él y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Ayumi.

Ambos se habían quedado mirando como se de repente se hubiesen encontrado después de mucho tiempo buscándose, como si se hubiesen pasado toda la vida esperando encontrarse y por fin ese momento sucedía.

- Sai - dijo casi con miedo de interrumpir ese momento - Siento llegar tarde. He venido con mi hermana Ayumi, que está algo deprimida y necesita animarse.

- Si... - balbuceó Sai - No pasa nada.

- ¿Ayumi? Ayumi este es Sai Burashi, mi compañero ¡Eh, Ayumi!

- Encantada.

- El que está encantado soy yo.

Sumire comenzó a reír entre dientes mientras sacaba su móvil, aquel momento necesitaba una banda sonora, vaya que la necesitaba.

- Bueno... ¿Dónde vamos? - acertó a hablar Sai.

- A ningún sitio - contestó Sumire - Esperad un momento, vamos a repetir este encuentro, que necesito hacer una cosa.

Iba a decirles que Sai se girase y Ayumi se alejase unos pasos y... no hizo falta nada porque volvieron a mirarse de esa misma forma y ella pudo poner la canción que siempre le pareció perfecta...

"_Why do birds suddenly appear_

_every time you are near?_

_Just like me, they long to be_

_Close to you._

_Why do stars fall down from the sky_

_every time you walk by?_

_Just like me, they long to be_

_Close to you._

..."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Muchas gracias por leer y por la paciencia de esperar._

_En el próximo capítulo, como he dicho antes, Gaara y también aparecerá Neji y espero que dé para Naruto y Sasuke, que tampoco me olvido de ellos, de hecho, todo está ya escrito._

_Gracias también por todos los comentarios, no se los que he contestado y los que no porque cuando cojo un ordenador aprovecho solo para escribir pero que sepáis todos que os lo agradezco mucho, de veras._

_Espero no tardar demasiado en el siguiente, por lo menos lo intentaré, pero tarde lo que tarde que sepáis que no voy a dejar abandonado el fic, lo digo porque varias veces me lo preguntan y os aseguro que no, aunque el universo se empeñe en ponerme trabas yo continuaré, no voy a dejarlo ahora, después de tantos capítulos y cuando ya está en la recta final._

_Hasta el próximo ¡Matta ne!_


	176. Cuando nacen los sentimientos

_Este capítulo es más corto de lo habitual y además muy monotemático, he preferido hacerlo así antes de aplazar más tiempo la actualización (ya sabéis, yo y mis problemas por no tener ordenador). No es el tipo de capítulos que me gusta hacer pero creo que es mejor hacerlo así que tener que retrasar aún más las actualizaciones, de esta forma podré actualizar de forma más seguida y después de subir varios capítulos de esta forma los editaré y los "compondré" de forma que queden como los capítulos habituales._

_De momento aquí os dejo este, quería que fuera de Gaara o Neji pero lo que tengo escrito va de Sai y lo que empieza a sentir, de Ayumi y de Sumire. Espero que os guste aunque sea un poquito._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Cuando nacen los sentimientos**

_"Why do birds suddenly appear_

_Every time you are near?_

_Just like me, they long to be_

_Close to you._

_Why do stars fall down from the sky_

_Every time you walk by?_

_Just like me, they long to be_

_Close to you…"_

- ¿Qué haces Sumire? - la sacó de su ensimismamiento Ayumi.

- ¿Eh? No, nada, es que ha sido tan bonito.

- ¿El qué?

- Nada, nada, vosotros seguir con lo vuestro.

- Preguntaba que a donde queréis ir - intervino Sai.

- ¡Vamos al karaoke! - se emocionó Sumire - Con todo esto me han entrado ganas de cantar, anda sí, vamos al karaoke.

- Bueno, pues vamos a coger el tren entonces - propuso Sai.

Comenzaron andar, Sumire se las arregló para hacer que Sai se colocase entre ella y su hermana, cosa de la que se arrepintió a los pocos pasos porque no podía controlarlos bien ni ver los gestos de su hermana.

- Perdonad, perdonad - dijo colocándose en medio de los dos - Si, así mejor.

Sai miró a las dos chicas, desde luego que no había duda de que fueran hermanas, su parecido era asombroso, solo que Ayumi parecía más mayor, quizás que tenía el rostro más relajado y su pelo no era corto y alborotado como el de Sumire, era largo y perfectamente peinado en una cola de caballo, pero lo más extraño para Sai era que al mirarla sentía algo inexplicable dentro de él, era como si sintiese latir la sangre en sus venas y parecía no poder respirar ¿le estaría dando un ataque o algo?

Ayumi sonreía, tampoco sabía bien por qué sonreía simplemente no podía dejar de hacerlo.

- ¿Sabéis lo que es un flechazo? - preguntó Sumire.

- ¿Un... flechazo? - repitió confusa Ayumi.

- Si, un flechazo, yo creo en los flechazos, no todo el mundo cree en los flechazos, por ejemplo Akane no cree en ellos, dice que es no sé qué de reacciones químicas en el cerebro pero yo creo que es cuando dos almas que antes estaban unidas y han sido separadas se encuentran de repente, ellos no lo saben, me refiero a las personas pero sus almas sí, se reconocen y se sienten atraídas.

- Mamá tiene razón, lees demasiadas historias de Corín Tellado.

- ¿Qué es una historia de Co-Co...? - empezó a preguntar Sai.

- Son una novelas de una señora española - contestó Sumire - Es que mi abuelita tenía muchas en su casa y yo, cada vez que iba a su casa me pasaba las tardes leyendo, oh, mi abuela tiene muchos libros y una de mis primas de España tiene varias colecciones de libros de aventuras, yo me lo he leído todo.

- A Sumire le gusta mucho leer - explicó Ayumi a un confuso Sai.

- Vaya, no lo imaginaba de ti - comentó Sai.

- ¿Por qué? ¿No tengo pinta de leer?

- No te ofendas pero... no.

- Carai chico, tu siempre tan directo.

- La verdad es que pienso que las dos debéis ser unas chicas muy inteligentes, las dos habláis y entendéis el japonés y seguro que también el español.

Las dos hermanas Saewanaguchi se miraron y sonrieron.

- Eso es cierto - habló Ayumi - Pero para nosotras es fácil porque nuestras familias nos han hablado en español y japonés desde pequeñas. En casa, cuando no tenemos visitas, mi padre siempre habla en japonés y mi madre en español.

- ¿Y no os hacéis un lio?

- No, es a lo que estamos acostumbradas.

- Que cosa tan curiosa. Yo también leo bastante.

- Si pero seguro que tu no lees historias románticas - sonrió Ayumi - Las historias que leía Sumire estaban llenas de amor, romance, drama y pasión - rió.

- Bueno también leía otras historias, pero las de casa de mi abuela sí que eran así.

- Llenas de mujeres enamoradas y hombres... hombres - volvió a reír a Ayumi - Por eso Sumire tiene la cabeza llena de ideas muy surrealistas sobre el amor.

- Jo, no te rías de mí.

- ¿Tu no crees en los flechazos? - se interesó Sai - Hay una teoría que los explica, lo he leído en varios libros, al parecer los seres humanos a ciertas edades siempre, inconscientemente estamos buscando la pareja idónea para aparearnos y tener descendencia.

- ¿Tú estás buscando aparearte? - gritó alarmada Sumire.

- Calla, calla - la cortó Ayumi - Eso es interesante, continúa.

- El caso es que nuestro inconsciente busca sin que nos demos cuenta ciertos detalles como en el caso de los hombres, una mujer con buen color de labios, que sería signo de salud, una buena cadera para la procreación y las mujeres unos hombres sanos que puedan proteger a la familia.

- Carai - exclamó asombrada Sumire.

- Y también sin darnos cuenta nos fijamos en otras cosas - continuó Sai - como unos rasgos parecidos a los nuestros y a veces, cuando nos encontramos con alguien que tiene todas las características que sin darnos cuenta buscamos pues... - se quedó mirando a Ayumi - nos sentimos atraído irremediablemente sin saber por qué, quizás es como dice Sumire, porque hemos estado buscándolo toda la vida sin saberlo.

- Pues le acabas de quitar todo el romanticismo a mi teoría - se quejó Sumire.

- Pero es muy interesante - habló Ayumi mirando fijamente también a Sai.

- Sai es que siempre está leyendo libros muy raros.

- No serán más raros que tus novelas.

Habían llegado a la estación de tren, este estaba ya en el andén con las puertas abiertas y un pitido indicaba que iban a cerrarse de inmediato.

- ¡Venga vamos, deprisa! - Sumire echó a correr hacia una de las puertas.

No miró hacia atrás, simplemente corrió y saltó prácticamente dentro del vagón justo en el momento en el que las puertas comenzaban a cerrarse.

Se giró contenta y satisfecha por haber entrado en el vagón antes de que se cerraran las puertas y se dio la vuelta justo para ver al otro lado a Sai y su hermana mirándola con condescendencia, Ayumi sonreía mientras movía la cabeza negativamente como diciéndola "no, va a ser que no".

El tren echó a andar y Sumire se acercó a las ventanas para decir adiós con la mano a su hermana y a Sai con la mano. Ayumi la respondió de la misma forma.

- Allá va - habló Sai - ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

- Nada, coger el próximo tren, ella nos esperará en la siguiente parada, que chica esta, no es la primera vez que le pasa.

- ¿No sería mejor que no esperase en la estación a la que vamos?

- Nos esperará en la siguiente, es lo que hace siempre, no creas, le han pasado estas cosas desde pequeña y otras veces al contrario, es ella la que se queda embobada y no coge el tren.

- No sé por qué no me extraña de ella, es una chica muy peculiar.

- Tiene siempre la cabeza en las nubes, pero es muy buena chica.

- Por supuesto, no quería decir lo contrario.

Ayumi carraspeó y miró hacia otro lado, Sai tenía la sensación de haber metido la pata de alguna forma.

- ¿Tu... eres mayor que Sumire?

- Vaya, sí que eres directo con las preguntas.

- ¿Te he ofendido? A veces no me doy cuenta y ofendo a las personas, no tengo todavía muy controlado lo que son las relaciones sociales.

- No tranquilo, no me has ofendido. Tengo 18 años, en Febrero cumpliré los 19.

- Yo acabo de cumplir 18 hace un par de semanas.

"Vaya" pensó aliviado "Es mayor pero tampoco mucho mayor que yo"

- ¿Estudias?

- Si, voy a la Universidad, estoy estudiando sociología.

- ¿Y qué tal?

- De momento bien, solo estoy en primero. Tú vas a la clase de mi hermana ¿no?

- Si, bueno, ahora nos han separado pero si, voy a segundo, debería estar en tercero pero repetí un curso por problemas personales, no de estudios.

Tampoco iba a poner a explicarle a la chica la razón de haber repetido un curso pero quería que supiese que no era por falta de inteligencia ¿Y por qué le importaba eso tanto?

Ahora por lo menos estaba seguro de una cosa: le gustaban las chicas o por lo menos le gustaba "esa" chica ¿Era porque se parecía a Sumire? No, más bien pensó que Sumire le gustaba de alguna forma porque se parecía a ella, es que de verdad que era como lo que decía Sumire, como si toda su vida la hubiese estado buscando precisamente a ella.

Sintió como un repentino calor se apoderaba de él.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - se preocupó Ayumi al ver como su cara parecía tomar color rosado.

- Si, si... hace calor aquí - sonrió.

¿Y ahora por qué se ruborizaba? Tenía que comprobar sus libros porque desde luego si eso era que te gustaba una persona se parecía demasiado a los síntomas de alguna enfermedad.

Quería dibujarla, quería pintarla, quería poder captar cada uno de sus gestos. La miraba con tanto detenimiento que Ayumi comenzó a sentirse incómoda.

La verdad es que ella también sentía que se estaba poniendo colorada, seguro que sus mejillas también debían estar tomando color rosado. En esos momentos, sin saber porqué, recordó el día en el que conoció al que ella consideraba el chico más guapo del instituto, su primer amor, ese amor tonto y caprichoso de adolescentes y es que parecía sentirse de la misma forma... que tonta, mira que comportarse ahora como si tuviera 13 años... que guapo era Sai y que educado y también parecía culto ¿Por qué Sumire quería huir de esa forma de él? Seguramente sería porque a Sumire ya le gustaba Kankuro.

Estaban los dos callados, cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos, de cuando en cuando se miraban fugazmente y al encontrarse sus miradas sonreían. Sai recordaba a Naruto y sus "consejos" cuando te gusta una chica, como la de intentar robarle un beso... menuda tontería y menudas bofetadas que se llevaba Naruto de Sakura, seguro que si él intentaba algo así Ayumi le cruzaría la cara... Naruto solo tenía teorías absurdas.

Ayumi intentaba disimular mirando los carteles de publicidad que había por las paredes de la estación. Justo detrás de ellos había un cartel sobre la representación en un teatro de Konoha del musical "Hair".

- No sabía que estaban representando "Hair" - comentó en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

- ¿Te gusta el teatro? - se interesó Sai.

- Me encanta.

- Pues nosotros vamos a representar "El sueño de una noche de verano" al finalizar el curso.

- Si, ya lo sé - sonrió divertida Ayumi - Sumire no para de hablar de eso ¿Cómo lleváis la representación?

- Bien, yo creo que bien. A mí me han encargado los decorados y yo creo que voy muy bien.

- ¿Tu haces los decorados?

- Me gusta pintar y pensaron que se me daría bien.

- ¿Y se te da bien?

- ¿El qué?

- Los decorados.

- Yo creo que sí, un día podrías venir a uno de nuestros ensayos y te los enseño.

Ayumi sonrió y se giró para, de pronto, mirar con cara de susto al frente. Allí, allí mismo estaba ya el tren con las puertas abiertas.

- ¡Que perdemos el tren!

¿Pero cómo podía ser que no se dieran cuenta de que había llegado el tren?

Se dirigieron hacia la puerta cuando una persona, con evidente prisa, chocó con Ayumi haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Sai, rápidamente, la sujetó evitando que cayese.

- ¡Será maleducado! - comentó contrariado Sai al ver que el peatón subía al tren sin pararse ni siquiera a disculparse.

- Déjalo, no pasa nada.

Un pitido indicó que se iban a cerrar las puertas. Ayumi quiso dar un paso pero un pinchazo agudo en el tobillo se lo impidió. Se sujetó a Sai y levantó el pie.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Creo que he puesto mal el pie y me he torcido el tobillo.

- Vaya, ven, vamos a sentarnos a ese banco.

- ¡Pero se va el tren!

- No importa. No puedes caminar, mira, si casi no puedes apoyar el pie.

- Pero se me pasa enseguida.

- No seas cabezota.

- Pero Sumire nos estará esperando.

Decidió no resistirse más, total, las puertas ya se cerraban. A la pata coja llegó hasta el banco y se sentó, Sai se acuclilló frente a ella y le cogió el pie mientras ella, más preocupada por Sumire que por su tobillo, abría el bolso y buscaba su móvil.

Sumire esperaba en el andén de la siguiente estación mirándolo todo con curiosidad, había una máquina de bebidas y empezaba a antojársele beber algo.

Su móvil comenzó a sonar pero como era habitual en ella lo ignoró, oía el sonido pero no lo relacionó con su teléfono hasta que se dio cuenta de que la gente la miraba.

Abrió nerviosa su bolso y rebuscó entre todo lo que tenía dentro, como siempre le sucedía encontrar su móvil no era tarea fácil.

- Ya voy, ya voy - susurraba - Ay, no seas pesado.

Por fin lo encontró.

- ¡Hola! - contestó con energía.

- _Sumire, soy yo _- habló Ayumi.

- Estoy aquí esperando, en la siguiente estación, podía haber ido hasta donde vamos pero como cuando me perdía de pequeña esperaba en la siguiente he pensado que tu pensarías que te esperaba aquí.

- _Ya, ya, me lo imaginaba. Oye Sumire que hemos tenido un pequeño problema ¡Ah! - se quejó de pronto._

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- _Es que me he torcido el tobillo y hemos perdido el tren. Tendrás que esperar un poco más._

- ¿Cómo que te has torcido el tobillo? ¡Pero esas cosas me pasan a mí!

- _Pues ya ves, a mí también se me tuercen los tobillos._

- Que patosa que eres.

- _Mira la que fue a hablar. Pues ya sabes, que no vamos en el siguiente, que tienes que esperar al otro_.

- Vale, vale. Oye ¿Sai se está portando bien contigo?

- _Sí, claro que sí._

- ¿No te estará metiendo mano?

- _¿Pero qué dices?_

- Es que a algunos chicos de pronto se les pone "la mano tonta" y aprovechan que van a ver como tienes el tobillo para tocar lo que no es el tobillo.

- _¿Eso lo sabes por experiencia?_

- ¡Pues claro!

- _Pues tranquila, Sai no tiene "la mano tonta"._

- Bueno pero si se pasa ya sabes, patada en las espinillas, que eso no se lo esperan.

- _Espera, te paso a Sai que quiere decirte algo._

- Bien,

- _¿Sumire?_

- ¿Cómo has permitido que se lesione mi hermana?

- _Yo... esto... lo que quería decirte es que creo que el tobillo de Ayumi se va a inflamar y que sería mejor que no ande demasiado, habría que ponerle hielo._

- ¿Qué me estás contando?

- _Que digo que creo que es mejor que no vayamos al karaoke._

- ¡Jopetas, con lo que me apetecía cantar!

- _¿Qué te parece si nos quedamos por aquí? Podemos ir a una cafetería que conozco y pasar allí la tarde._

- Bueeeno, que remedio, está bien, ya vuelvo para allá ¿Qué dice Ayumi? La oigo protestar.

- _No parece que le guste cambiar de planes._

- Da igual, tú no la hagas ni caso. Hasta ahora.

Y colgó. Suspiró y miró la máquina de refrescos, pues como tenía sed sacaría una lata.

Introdujo el dinero y pulsó el botón de lo que deseaba pero nada salió. Frustrada miró a la máquina.

- ¡Serás estúpida! - murmuró - Vamos, vamos - meneó un poco la máquina - ¡Suéltalo, suéltalo!

Una mano, más grande que la suya dio un golpe seco a la máquina y la lata cayó. Sumire se quedó mirando la mano y después siguió el brazo al que estaba unida hasta encontrar a su dueño, Kiba y su sonrisa de "niño malo".

- A veces hay que ser un poco brusco - comentó burlón.

- ¡Kiba! ¡Mi héroe!

- Menudo héroe - oyó quejarse a Ten-Ten.

- ¡Ten-Ten! ¡Hinata! Pero que bien acompañado que vas, pillín.

Después de los pertinente saludos y de explicar porqué estaba tan sola en la estación Sumire fue informada de que Kiba, al saber que Hinata iba a estar sola, se había empeñado en que les acompañara. Sumire observó a Ten-Ten, muy contenta no parecía, lo disimulaba bien pero ella conocía a su amiga y no es que le molestase la presencia de Hinata, no, Ten-Ten y Hinata eran amigas y tampoco estaría celosa porque sabía de sobra que a Hinata le gustaba Gaara y Kiba nunca había demostrado otro interés por Hinata que no fuera el de un amigo, un poco pesado a veces y protector pero solo un amigo. Sumire sabía la razón del enfado de Ten-Ten, era porque la chica había planeado salir con Kiba esa tarde solos, iban a ir al parque de atracciones y subir a la noria y después Ten-Ten pensaba pedirle salir a Kiba y ahora, con Hinata, los planes habrían cambiado... si es que este Kiba no se entera de nada.

No solo era que Ten-Ten estuviese molesta, es que Hinata a su vez se encontraba incómoda. Seguro que no era lo que deseaba, salir con una parejita no es lo más divertido del mundo pero apostaba lo que fuera a que Kiba habría insistido tanto que la pobre no había sabido como negarse.

- ¡Tengo una idea! - exclamó de pronto en medio de la conversación - ¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo, Hinata?

- ¿A... dónde? - preguntó esta perpleja.

- Conmigo. Es que a Sai le ha gustado mi hermana y a mi hermana le ha gustado Sai y estar con ellos va a resultar un poco... ya sabes.

- ¿Estás segura de que a Sai le ha gustado tu hermana? - se extrañó Kiba - Creí que a Sai le iban los tíos.

- ¡No seas burro! - le regañó Ten-Ten.

- Oh sí, sí, sí, ya te digo que le ha gustado. Creo que he sido testigo del nacimiento de un flechazo, ha sido súper emocionante, había arcoíris y...

- Si, vale, no te emociones tanto - la cortó Ten-Ten.

- Pero te juro que sí, vaya que sí, ha sido muy bonito ¿Qué, Hinata? ¿Vienes conmigo? Si lo piensas es lo mejor porque yo estoy que sobro con esos dos y así también se queda esta parejita solita, para que hagan cosas de... parejita - rió con malicia.

- ¡Sumire! - se quejó Ten-Ten - Di que no Hinata, que no estás de sobra.

- B-bueno la verdad es que... creo que me voy a quedar con Sumire.

- ¡Bien!

A Ten-Ten le gustó la idea pero disimuló. Las cosas eran como eran y aunque no le molestaba Hinata ella deseaba pasar la tarde a solas con Kiba.

- ¿Estás segura? - la interrogó Kiba - Mira que nosotros vamos al parque de atracciones.

- S-si, es que no... es que prefiero ir a tomar algo con Sumi-chan.

- Di que sí, tu vente conmigo y deja a los tortolitos.

- Tu lo que querías era que no me quedase sola en casa ¿No, Kiba-kun?

- ¡Pero íbamos a pasarlo muy bien los tres juntos!

- Id vosotros solos, de veras, yo me quedo con Sumire y le hago compañía.

- Eso, eso, que me haga compañía que necesito compañía. Además yo también estoy sola, Kankuro está con Gaara ¡mira! ¡Podemos hablar de los hermanos Subaku! Ala, ala, vosotros largaos que Hinata y yo vamos a coger el tren, venga, fuera, fuera. Vamos, Hina-chan.

Los planes de Hinata y Sumire para pasar la tarde habían cambiado completamente, sobre todo los de Hinata que esperaba pasar una tarde tranquila en su casa leyendo y de pronto se había visto arrastrada a salir y ahora de nuevo habían vuelto a cambiar y por lo que se veía iba a pasar la tarde en una cafetería.

Lo que nadie sabía es que esa cafetería parecía haberse convertido aquella tarde en el centro donde confluían demasiados destinos.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia esperando, espero que no os haya defraudado mucho el capítulo._

_El próximo intentaré que sea el de Gaara o Neji, todo dependerá del tiempo que pueda conseguir un ordenador._

_Muchas gracias por leer y por vuestros comentarios, si no los he contestado no ha sido por falta de interés, si no de ordenador pero de verdad, os lo digo ahora, os lo agradezco muchísimo._

_Espero que nos veamos en el siguiente ¡Matta ne!_


	177. Cuando los recuerdos hablan

_Ya tengo el nuevo capítulo. Siguiendo con la idea de escribir capítulos monotemáticos en esta ocasión le toca el turno a Gaara._

_Por fin se va a saber quién es su padre. Por cierto que no conozco el nombre del padre de Gaara pero en algunos sitios dicen que es Tadashi, como necesitaba ponerle uno (por no llamarle continuamente "el padre" y cosas así) le puse ese mismo._

_Hay una parte del capítulo que he puesto entre comillas, es la parte de Nagato contando lo que sucedió cuando conoció a Karura, lo he hecho porque Nagato también recuerda conversaciones con Karura, así que es como un flashback narrado en primera persona._

_Para terminar el capítulo he añadido una escena entre Shikato y Temari porque me apetecía, es cortita pero me gusta escribir de ellos dos._

_Espero que os guste._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Cuando los recuerdos hablan**

Las pupilas de los tres hermanos Subaku seguían con atención los movimientos en la pantalla de plasma situada en un lujoso comedor. Ninguno de los tres levantaba los ojos de esas imágenes, apenas hablaban, solo de vez en cuando hacían algún comentario, Nagato tenía la impresión de que no hablaban por si al hacerlo se perdían cualquier detalle.

Cuando era pequeña, Temari fue a casa de una de sus amigas y esta puso el video de la boda de sus padres, estaba orgullosa de lo guapos que estaban sus padres y quería presumir de ellos delante de sus amigas. Más que envidia por si sus padres estaban guapos o no a Temari le dio envidia porque ella nunca había visto el video de la boda de los suyos, así que cuando llegó a casa se lo contó a Kankuro y ambos decidieron preguntar a su padre si no tenía ningún video de su madre, por ejemplo alguno tan importante como su boda. Estaban convencidos de que seguro que lo había, en todas las bodas hacen videos pero su padre les dijo que no, que se había perdido, que miraran las fotos si querían ver como era su madre que tampoco es que tuvieran demasiadas y Kankuro y Temari se sintieron muy decepcionados, le hubiera gustado ver a su madre moverse y hablar, hubiese sido casi, casi, como si estuviese viva.

En ese video se la veía joven, sonriente y feliz. Era un video grabado de un día que pasaron en la playa, según Nagato les contó, su madre había visto el mar solo en una ocasión, durante su viaje de novios y aunque no era una mujer que se quejase o caprichosa si que había confesado que le gustaría volver a ver el mar, no era lo que más le gustaba del mundo pero si que quería alguna vez llevar a sus hijos.

Como si el universo decidiese compadecerse de esa mujer y de su destino, unos días antes de que Karura volviese a Suna todo pareció confabularse para que pasase unos días en la playa. Nagato fue el que se acordó de que uno de sus tíos tenía una casa en un pueblo costero y que en esos días estaba vacía, así que convenció a Karura para que le acompañase a pasar unos días allí, con sus niños, el cambio de aire le vendría bien y vería de nuevo el mar... él solo deseaba que Karura fuese feliz.

Y fue feliz.

Nagato sintió como la melancolía por aquellos días le inundaba, la alegría de verla feliz, el sentimiento del enamoramiento romántico, el optimismo por el futuro, recordaba que en esos momentos se sentía capaz de cualquier cosa.

A pesar de que era finales de Octubre aún el tiempo no era malo del todo en aquella zona y aunque no había gente bañándose en la playa, salvo algunos valientes, se estaba bien. Sentada en la arena se veía a una bebé Temari, vestida con unos pantaloncitos de peto y un jersey rosa, tenía una de sus manitas metida en la boca mientras que con un dedo de la otra tocaba los ojos de un oso de peluche, a su lado, Karura tenía cogido a Kankuro de las axilas, vestido con un pequeño pantalón vaquero y un jersey lleno de colores daba saltos ayudado por su madre mientras gritaba de alegría.

- Mira que eras ruidoso de pequeño - comentó sonriendo Temari.

-Ya ves que si ¿Ese era yo de verdad?

- Eras el niño más feliz del mundo - contestó Nagato - Siempre estabas riendo, yo te llamaba "happy".

- ¿Dónde quedó ese Kankuro? - habló ahora Gaara.

- Eras un niño muy enmadrado, siempre estabas pegado a tu madre y no parabas quieto, yo pensaba que no querías dormir para no perderte nada pero eso sí, cuando dormías lo hacías a conciencia. También querías mucho a Temari y siempre ibas como podías hasta donde estaba ella.

- Quien diría que ese eras tú, Kankuro - comentó de nuevo Temari.

- Creo que lo que me pasó es que perdí a mi madre - reflexionó Kankuro.

- Puede ser... eras un niño muy cariñoso. Temari no era tan cariñosa.

- Temari siempre ha sido una seca - opinó Kankuro.

- No te pases - le advirtió Temari.

- No es que fuese antipática - explicó Nagato - Es que Temari era... Temari. Era una niña callada y observadora, vuestra madre decía que Temari observaba y reflexionaba... no sé, cada uno es como es, también estaba bastante enmadrada, le gustaba dormirse en brazos de su madre, mirándola mientras cantaba... te encantaba oírla, vuestra madre tenía una voz muy bonita y dulce.

Daba tristeza ver ahí, en la pantalla, a su madre y saber que la iban a perder. Ahora no sabían que era peor, si no tener recuerdos de ella o tenerlos, ver esos momentos y saber que se los robaron y el que peor lo estaba pasando era Gaara ya que él no estaba en esos recuerdos y sentía que realmente le habían robado a su madre.

- Karura estaba emocionada de llevaros a la playa - continuó Nagato - Le hacía mucha ilusión que vierais el mar, a pesar de lo pequeñitos que erais y cuando llegamos allí, de repente Temari empezó a llorar como loca, se agarró al cuello de su madre, que la tenía en brazos y no quería ni mirarlo. Creo que tanta agua te impresionó demasiado.

- Miedosa - mascullo divertido Kankuro.

- Era pequeña y allí había mucha agua - respondió esta dándole un puñetazo en el hombro.

- ¡Eh, pero no me pegues!... Miedosa.

- Menos mal que poco a poco conseguimos que quisieras estar sentada en la playa, eso sí, si nos acercábamos cualquiera al agua te ponías a llorar como una histérica.

- Encima de calva, miedosa - volvía a burlarse Kankuro.

- No era calva, lo que era es que tenía el pelo muy rubio y por eso lo parece.

- Estabas calva, hermanita, pero no te preocupes, muchos bebés se quedan calvos, no todos teníais una mata de pelo como la mía ¿Te has fijado?

- Además me estaban saliendo los dientes y me dolía mucho ¿No ves cómo me meto la mano en la boca? Eso me hacía tener mal humor, tu como siempre has sido un lento para todo pues no te salieron los dientes hasta casi el año.

- ¿Ahora a que vienen los dientes?

- Porque estaba de mal humor - volvió a darle un puñetazo.

- Excusas, excusas, mira que feliz que era yo, se ve que sabía disfrutar de la vida, ¡auh! seguro que dejé de ser feliz porque me pegabas.

- ¿Mi madre era feliz? - preguntó de improviso Gaara.

- Yo creo que durante esos días fue muy feliz - contestó Nagato - De todas formas no tenéis que angustiaros por eso, vuestra madre no era infeliz, solo estaba deprimida, triste quizás, pero os tenía a vosotros y eso le quitaba todas las penas. No os hubiera cambiado por nada del mundo, creerme, lo sé.

- ¿Con mi padre era feliz? - interrogó ahora Temari - Perdona, no sé por qué he preguntado tal cosa, tú no tienes porqué saberlo.

- Vuestra madre era una mujer completamente... integra, era toda una mujer que no... - guardó una pausa no demasiado larga en la que Temari creyó observar un gesto de amargura - Vuestra madre era completamente fiel a vuestro padre.

Se sorprendieron, a esas alturas si Nagato les hubiese dicho que Gaara podía ser su hijo no se habrían sorprendido tanto pero se quedaron mirando a Nagato de forma incrédula.

- ¿Seguro? - habló de nuevo Temari - Si nos dices que se enamoró de otra persona no la vamos a juzgar mal por eso.

- No - sonrió tristemente.

Respiró hondo, cerró los ojos y comenzó a hablar como si estuviese hablando para sí mismo, como si se hubiese perdido en sus recuerdos, casi como si los viviese y ellos, escuchando su voz y viendo a su madre en el televisor casi tenían la impresión de estar imaginándoselo.

_"...Karura tenía mucho carácter, era una mujer admirable, yo... yo me enamoré de ella al poco de conocerla, nos entendíamos, coincidíamos en todo, en gustos, en ideales, en proyectos... era increíble, yo sabía que ella me entendía casi sin explicarle nada y yo la entendía a ella ¿cómo no me iba a enamorar? Por aquel entonces estaba estudiando, era joven y un soñador que quería cambiar el mundo, acabar con las injusticias, hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor y no me quedaba solo en palabras, participaba en todo lo que podía, por eso quería ser médico, para irme por ahí a ayudar a las personas pero como la nota no me daba pues decidí estudiar ingeniería agrónoma, pensaba que también sería útil._

_- Eres demasiado ambicioso - me solía decir - Siempre hay que fijarse pequeños objetivos e ir cumpliéndolos poco a poco, no quieras cambiar el mundo de una vez._

_Me enamoré como un tonto, veía las estrellas en sus ojos y... a su lado todo me parecía fácil, pero no lo era, nada era fácil._

_Todo lo que yo tenía de soñador ella lo tenía de realista. Le dije que la amaba, no podía callarlo más y disimularlo era inútil. Ya había discutido por esa razón un par de veces con mis padres pero uno solo ve lo que desea ver._

_Nada más confesarle lo que sentía ella me sonrió pero puso las cosas muy claras._

_- Estoy casada y no soy de las mujeres que son infieles a sus maridos, no soy así, más que nada por mí, sería como defraudarme a mí misma._

_Además argumentó que en realidad yo no podía estar enamorado de ella, que hacía muy poco tiempo que nos conocíamos y que no la conocía realmente, que n sabía nada de ella, solo conocía la imagen que yo mismo me había creado y que solo era un espejismo._

_Aquel rechazo no hizo otra cosa que enamorarme más de ella, era una persona con unas ideas muy claras y se respetaba a sí misma, además no era hipócrita o no sé, me impresionó lo segura que estaba de lo que decía, que se había casado con Tadashi y había prometido que le sería fiel, se había comprometido y no le parecía honesto traicionarle, no es que creyese que por diversas circunstancias las personas no pudiesen cambiar, tanto para bien como para mal y que también cambiasen los sentimientos pero esos cambios hay que hablarlos y si te enamoras de otra persona antes de actuar debes pensar que puedes estar haciendo daño a alguien, no, a ella no le gustaban los engaños. Me encantaba eso de ella._

_Siempre decía que ahora estaban pasando una mala racha y que su depresión no ayudaba en nada. Se casó muy enamorada y estaba segura de que Tadashi también la amaba, así que decía que algo tenía que quedar por algún sitio. Descubrí que la depresión de Karura no era solo por el parto o por tener de ocuparse de dos bebés recién nacidos ella sola, que como decía, sentía que había dejado de tener vida propia, no, la tristeza que sufría también era causada por los celos de Tadashi, unos celos enfermizos, agobiaba a Karura constantemente con preguntas, la vigilaba y en fin, los celos son muy malos, no solo para el celoso sino también para el celado._

_Karura necesitaba espacio, se sentía muy agobiada, por eso mis padres la invitaron a pasar una temporada en casa, aunque su primera intención era huir de todo, coger la carretera y viajar, claro que como tenía dos hijos no lo podía hacer._

_Cuantas más cosas conocía de ella más me gustaba y como soy muy insistente volví a decirle lo que sentía. Yo quería ofrecerle una nueva vida, yo no iba a ser agobiante y la iba a ayudar en todo, yo estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera por ella pero ella me volvió a repetir lo mismo, eso sí, antes me abrazó y yo pude percibir que sentía algo por mí, así que le dije que no me rendiría._

_- Tú no te das cuenta de nada - me dijo - Eres joven e impulsivo, te crees que puedes cambiar el mundo a tu antojo pero no es así ¿De qué íbamos a vivir? A ver, dímelo._

_- Trabajaré en lo que sea - le contesté._

_- ¿Y dejarás tus estudios? No, esa no es solución ¿Y en que crees que ibas a poder trabajar? ¿De camarero en alguna cafetería? ¿De repartidor? Vamos Nagato, hay que ser realista ¿Y mis hijos qué? Es que no soy yo sola, si fuera así lo mismo hablaba con Tadashi y... pero ¿Y mis hijos? Y no me digas que los ibas a criar como si fueran tuyos porque no, son míos, no son tu responsabilidad, son la mía y además... Seguro que Tadashi me los quitaría, alegaría abandono del hogar y que no puedo criarlos y eso no, yo no puedo vivir sin mis hijos, nunca, puedo aguantar lo que sea, por ellos aguantaré lo que sea pero nadie los va a separar de mí, nadie, ni aunque tu fueras el amor de mi vida, ni tú, ni Tadashi, fíjate lo que te digo, ni él que es el padre de mis hijos, es más importante que ellos._

_Nunca voy a olvidar esas palabras, ni su gesto al decirlas, eso era una madre protegiendo a sus hijos, no importaba nada más, solo sus hijos._

_Poco después vino vuestro padre de visita y pude comprobar con mis propios ojos lo celoso y también lo severo que era con vuestra madre. No me gustaba como la trataba, era como que no la valoraba, como que todo lo que ella hacía fuese una tontería... Discutieron, discutieron porque él exigía que volviese a su casa, a su lugar, decía, a donde cualquier buena esposa debía estar... No pude suportarlo, no soportaba como la trataba y... discutí con él. Tuvimos una discusión muy fuerte que terminó cuando Karura, al borde de la histeria, nos pidió que lo dejásemos de una vez, que ella volvería a casa pero que le diese un par de semanas para despedirse debidamente de esa familia que la había acogido._

_Tadashi se marchó y... Aquellas dos semanas fueron inolvidables. Tu madre me pidió que hiciera todo lo posible por hacerla olvidar que tenía que volver, fingiríamos que todo iba bien, jugaríamos a ser una familia... fue un pequeño engaño que nos hicimos a nosotros mismos y este video es de esos días y fue cuando le regalé el colgante que tú tienes Gaara, para que siempre recordara lo felices que fueron esos días._

_Después Karura se marchó y yo me centre en mis estudios, es lo que me decían mis padres, que tenía que estudiar para llegar a ser algo en la vida y quizás entonces... Pasaron meses, no sabía nada de ella hasta que vi a Yashamaru, él me contó que estaba embarazada de nuevo y que parecía muy feliz esperando a su nuevo bebé, que estaba muy ilusionada porque decía que ese niño representaba un nuevo futuro, una nueva oportunidad._

_Me dolió mucho enterarme de que estaba de nuevo embarazada, eso quería decir que había vuelto con su marido, no solo a su casa, si no que habían vuelto a ser una familia... Decidí marcharme al extranjero y olvidarme de todo. Había conseguido una beca de estudios así que simplemente hui de todo y cuando supe que había fallecido simplemente hui más..."_

Temari, Kankuro y Gaara le miraban en silencio, daba pena oírle, hablaba lleno de amargura y todo era intenso pero aquello no contestaba a la pregunta que ellos tenían en mente.

- Nagato - habló Kankuro - Perdona que te pregunte esto pero... ¿Tú eres el padre de Gaara?

- ¿Creéis que soy su padre? - preguntó perplejo - ¿Es eso lo que pensáis?

- No, no es eso, es solo que de pronto, al escucharte, se me ha pasado por la mente, perdona si te he ofendido.

- No, no me has ofendido es solo que...no... tu madre era incapaz de serle infiel a tu padre. Tu madre quería a tu padre... a ver, no me malinterpretéis, que yo estuviera enamorado de ella no quiere decir que... Además, si entre nosotros hubiese pasado algo más que puro amor platónico por mi parte, si ella me hubiese correspondido, os aseguro que no la hubiese dejado ir tan fácilmente, si ella... yo la hubiese seguido a donde fuera, me habría enfrentado a vuestro padre y si hubiera tenido la más mínima sospecha de que Gaara era hijo mío, os juro que nadie me lo habría quitado, hubiese luchado por él con todas mis fuerzas, porque Karura defendía a sus hijos y yo entendía que no quería que yo me entrometiese pero si se tratase de mi hijo desde luego que no lo iba a dejar en manos de nadie ¿Creéis de verdad que me hubiese ido por ahí a vivir mi vida tranquilamente dejando a mi hijo solo?

- Perdona a mi hermano - intervino Gaara - No quería ofenderte.

- Ya, ya lo sé... siento si me he puesto algo nervioso.

- Entiéndenos - habló ahora Temari - Hemos pasado nuestra vida solos, sin nuestra madre y mi padre no nos atendía demasiado, sobre todo a Gaara, nunca le trató bien, siempre le despreciaba, decía que era un monstruo, sabemos que eso se debía a la esquizofrenia que sufría nuestro padre y las alucinaciones de su mente pero de pronto pensamos que... quizás... no era por echarte en cara nada, era por... querer pensar que Gaara tenía un padre que a lo mejor le quería aún.

Nagato parecía querer decir algo pero no podía. Unas lágrimas caían suavemente por las mejillas de Temari.

- Bueno pues ya está resuelta la duda - comentó Gaara - Sentimos si te hemos molestado.

- No me habéis molestado, nunca me molestaríais, sois los hijos de Karura, una mujer que representó mucho en mi vida, por ella soy quien soy. Es cierto que hui pero regresé. Cuando supe que vuestro padre había fallecido quise solicitar vuestra adopción pero todo el mundo me dijo no debía hacer eso, que Gaara había sufrido mucho y tenía un trastorno psicológico y que mi propuesta no iba a ayudar en nada, al contrario, no me conocías, era un extraño y... Hice lo único que se me ocurrió, le pedí a mi prima Kushina que se interesara en vuestro caso y que os atendiera, sabía que ella os podría ayudar porque es única, tiene un don para ayudar a las personas.

- Entonces - reflexionó Temari - Fue por esa razón por la que de pronto una gran psicóloga como ella se interesó por Gaara.

- Puede que yo no sea vuestro padre pero os quise mucho y sabía que Karura hubiese querido proteger a sus hijos siempre así que... Chiyo me mantenía informado de todo. Sé que lo hice mal, tenía que haber actuado antes, tenía que haberos rescatado y no creáis que no lo intenté pero él era vuestro padre y yo nadie.

- ¿Siempre has estado pendiente de nosotros? - preguntó Kankuro.

- No lo podía evitar. Después del accidente que me dejó en esta silla de ruedas conseguí una indemnización bastante cuantiosa. En cuanto tuve el dinero supe lo que quería hacer con él, abrí una casa para acoger a mujeres en Ame, mujeres que se sentían solas, mujeres maltratadas por sus marido tanto física como psicológicamente, mujeres que no abandonaban esa vida porque no tenían donde ir, porque tenían miedo de perder a sus hijos, no supe hacer nada para ayudar a Karura pero esperaba poder ayudar a otras mujeres... era mi forma de hacer realidad mis sueños, de ayudar a los demás y hacerlo tal y como Karura me decía, comenzando por pequeñas cosas, así, poco a poco pueden hacerse grandes cosas para cambiar la vida de muchas personas.

...

Estuvieron hablando durante horas, de Karura, de todas las cosas que había hecho Nagato, de las casas de acogida que había fundado, de Gaara y de cómo había superado las consecuencias de una infancia traumática, de los proyectos de Temari y Kankuro, de Kushina y lo importante que había sido en sus vidas, incluso de Naruto.

Estuvieron conociéndose y descubriendo que Nagato sabía de sus vidas muchas cosas y averiguando detalles de la suya, pero sobretodo Nagato continuó compartiendo los recuerdos que tenía de aquellos meses vividos al lado de Karura.

Cuando se dieron cuenta había anochecido, se les había hecho más tarde de lo previsto y solo se percataron de ese detalle cuando el mayordomo entró en la habitación comunicando que un caballero preguntaba por la señorita Subaku.

- ¡Shikato! - exclamó Temari - ¡Nos hemos olvidado de Shikato! Debe estar muy molesto.

- Es el novio de Temari - aclaró Kankuro ante un confundido Nagato.

- No es mi novio, solo es un amigo.

- Lo que sea, él nos ha traído en su coche.

- ¿Y por qué no se ha quedado con vosotros?

- No quería molestar - contestó Temari - Dijo que se iba a quedar a ver el lugar pero creo que nos hemos entretenido demasiado.

- En ese caso más vale que os vayáis ya.

Temari se despidió de Nagato mientras el mayordomo les devolvía sus abrigos. Fue la primera en marcharse, Kankuro aún quería hacer una última pregunta a Nagato antes de marcharse.

Shikato estaba dentro de su coche, se podía ver la luz encendida, Temari se acercó casi corriendo y golpeó el cristal de la ventanilla.

El chico leía tranquilamente cuando le sorprendió el ruido y levantó la vista del libro, al ver a Temari sonrió y abrió la puerta.

- Buenas noches, chica dura ¿Habéis terminado ya o vais a pasar aquí la noche?

- Lo siento, lo siento, se nos ha pasado el tiempo volando, hemos empezado a hablar y hablar y...

- ¿Buenas noticias?

- Bueno, resulta que no es el padre de Gaara, en realidad no sé si eso son buenas noticias o malas, ya me había hecho a la idea ¿Tu que has estado haciendo?

- Bastantes cosas, pasear, reflexionar, ir de compras y luego leer.

- ¿Qué estás leyendo?

- "Dentro del laberinto" - dijo cerrando el libro y mostrándolo - Lo he visto y como me gustó mucho la película me he animado a comprarlo.

- No sabía que te gustaran ese tipo de historias.

- ¿Y qué tipo de historias crees que me gustan?

- No sé, las de detectives.

Shikato sonrió, claro, parecía algo lógico.

- No soy tan analítico como mi primo ¿Y tus hermanos?

- Enseguida vienen ¿Te has aburrido mucho?

- No, ha sido interesante - déjame salir que quiero estirar un poco las piernas.

- Lo siento mucho, de verdad, ahora me siento fatal.

Una vez fuera del coche Shikato sonrió de medio lado mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos y acercaba sus labios al oído de Temari.

- No te preocupes, ya me compensarás luego.

Temari iba a contestarle que dejase de pensar como un pervertido pero optó por callarse, la verdad es que el chico había sido un verdadero encanto llevándolos y pasando todo el día solo.

- Estaba empezando a preocuparme por lo que tardabais, por eso decidí venir - comentó mientras se acercaba al maletero del coche - He estado comprando unas cosas.

- ¿Se puede saber que has comprado? ¿Algún modelito en rebajas? - se burló Temari.

- Jeje, que graciosa - abrió el maletero - He comprado un estuche de pinturas para Akane, le gusta dibujar y creo que las va a necesitar.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ya te lo contaré y también te he comprado algo a ti. Toma.

- ¿Para mí? - preguntó extrañada al coger una caja rectangular, larga y no muy alta decorada con flores dibujadas en ella que le ofrecía Shikato.

- ¿Qué es? - preguntó abriéndola. Dentro había un libro en cuya portada se veía la foto de un piano. Temari le miró sorprendida.

- Son partituras para piano, me dijiste que de pequeña ibas a clase de piano ¿no? Pues estas son partituras de canciones de los Beatles para piano, a mí me gustan los Beatles, así que espero que aprendas a tocarlas para mí.

Temari estaba emocionada, aquel detalle le había emocionado realmente y no sabía si lanzarse a besarle o decirle lo maravilloso que era.

No hizo nada, Kankuro y Gaara se acercaban a ellos acompañados de Nagato y el mayordomo. Shikato cerró el maletero mientras Kankuro se saludaba.

Había llegado la hora de partir.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Pues ya está el capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos por vuestra paciencia esperando, también muchas gracias por leer, por los comentarios y por el apoyo que me dais continuamente._

_En el próximo Neji, a no ser que cualquier cosa me lo impida._

_Espero no tardar mucho en actualizar. Hasta el siguiente capítulo ¡Matta ne!_


	178. Primos y amigos

_Ya llego con el nuevo capítulo y esta vez va de Neji que parecía que lo tenía un tanto olvidado, pues ya está aquí y también va de Hinata y algo importante que tiene que ver con Gaara. _

_Tengo que indicar que este capítulo no va detrás del anterior, si no simultaneo a él, o sea que sigue siendo sábado por la tarde a pesar de que en el anterior ya había anochecido, es, para entendernos, lo que le sucede a Neji en ese mismo lapsus de tiempo, por eso hay que tener en cuenta que Hinata no sabe aun lo que ha pasado con Gaara y sus pensamientos van a ser muy importantes, al leerlo veréis porqué el que Gaara sea hijo de su padre tiene más consecuencias de las que hubiera tenido de ser hijo de Nagato._

_Y ya está, ya no os aburro más, espero que os guste._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Primos y amigos**

Aunque importante, el descubrimiento por parte de Gaara y sus hermanos del pasado de su madre no había sido lo único que sucedió aquel sábado. Hubo más sucesos que fueron importantes para otras personas, quizás menos decisivos o quizás, dependiendo del punto de vista, más.

_"..._

_Había sucedido después de comer _

_Neji se disponía a pasar una tarde tranquila. No tenía ganas de salir, había decidido meditar un poco, así que se dirigía hacia la parte de la mansión Hyuuga donde estaba el gimnasio, allí podría meditar tranquilamente sin que nadie le molestase._

_Al pasar por delante de una de las habitaciones vio a Hinata, parecía entretenida haciendo un centro de flores._

_- ¿Hinata?_

_- Hola Neji._

_- ¿No sales esta tarde?_

_- No, me voy a quedar en casa._

_- ¿Esperando la llamada de Gaara?_

_- No, no... _

_- ¿Tan importante era eso de Gaara que tuvo que dejarte sola?_

_- No me ha dejado sola, estoy en casa porque quiero y sí, es bastante importante - suspiró._

_Parecía un suspiro normal y corriente pero algo hizo que Neji se alarmara, quizás fue un pequeño gesto de preocupación o como entornaba levemente los ojos._

_- ¿Que sucede, Hinata?_

_- ¿Eh? No... nada ¿Y tú no vas a salir?_

_- No, me apetece quedarme en casa, tengo mucho que meditar ¿Va todo bien con Gaara?_

_- Sí, todo va muy bien ¿por qué lo preguntas? ¿por mi padre?_

_- A tu padre le ha gustado bastante Gaara y lo mismo te está presionando para que todo vaya más deprisa, ya me entiendes._

_- ¿Crees que mi padre aún piensa que no voy a poder ser la cabeza de familia de los Hyuuga y que tú o Gaara sois más apropiados?_

_- Yo se que tu no necesitas a Gaara para llevar los negocios._

_- Pues no te preocupes que mi padre, aunque a veces se interesa mucho por Gaara, no me presiona de momento._

_- ¿No tendrás problemas personales con él?_

_Hinata le miró y sonrió, desde que Neji comenzó a ir a la consulta de la madre de Naruto había cambiado mucho, antes siempre era arisco con ella, a veces hasta desagradable y ahora por el contrario era sumamente protector._

_- No, no. Es que hoy tenía que hacer una visita importante._

_Hinata se mordió el labio inferior, estaba deseando contarle a Neji el problema de Gaara pero ese era un tema muy personal y no le parecía muy conveniente hablar sobre esas cosas._

_- Sí que estoy un poco preocupada - dijo apesadumbrada mientras colocaba un flor con cuidado - Pero no es porque tenga problemas con Gaara, ni con mi padre... e-estoy preocupada por Gaara porque..._

_- ¿Te trata bien?_

_- S-si, no es eso... es que... ya sabes que antes él tenía un problema de... un trastorno..._

_- De esquizofrenia._

_- No, un trastorno esquizotípico, que es distinto, no es lo mismo._

_- Ah sí, cierto perdona._

_- Pero... s-sabes que su padre era esquizofrénico y que la esquizofrenia es hereditaria y..._

_Neji comprendió, era normal que Hinata tuviese miedo de que Gaara heredase la esquizofrenia de su padre, sobretodo habiendo tenido ese trastorno esquizotípico y sabiendo que nunca se cura del todo. Neji recordaba que durante las sesiones de los grupos de terapia a las que él iba junto con Hinata y los hermanos Subaku se habló de esos temas y recordaba que durante un tiempo también tuvo miedo de que de pronto la esquizofrenia apareciese en Temari._

_Hinata tenía mucho miedo, más que miedo pánico, no podía decirle a Neji que Gaara había ido para averiguar si era hijo de Takashi Subaku o de Nagato Uzumaki y Hinata sabía que aquello era más que salir de dudas sobre quien era su padre. Gaara no lo decía pero ella veía la inquietud en sus ojos, no le preocupaba que la respuesta de Nagato fuera que era su padre, eso a Gaara no le preocupaba, ni a Hinata, Gaara seguiría siendo Gaara y sus hermanos seguirían siendo sus hermanos, lo que realmente le preocupaba era si no era hijo de Nagato, porque eso significaba que era hijo de un esquizofrénico y la esquizofrenia es hereditaria... quizás por esa razón él tenía ese trastorno, quizás no era solo debido a la presión, al agobio, a la pesadilla que vivía, a que continuamente le dijeran que era un monstruo y el culpable de la muerte de su madre... quizás había heredado la esquizofrenia ¿y si era así? ¿cómo reaccionaría Gaara?_

_Hinata no podía más con todos esos pensamientos y se abrazó a Neji llorando, necesitaba llorar y desahogarse, por ella, pero sobre todo por Gaara, sabía que para Gaara eso iba a ser horrible, pensar que quizás era esquizofrénico y pensar que podía tener hijos a su vez esquizofrénicos._

_Como pudo, con voz entrecortada habló a Neji del miedo que tenía a que Gaara hubiese heredado la esquizofrenia, obviando, por supuesto, la idea de que podía ser hijo de otra persona y Neji entendió que Gaara había ido a hacerse algún tipo de prueba y que por eso Hinata estaba tan nerviosa._

_Pero Hinata sabía que ahora tenía que aprovechar para llorar y sacar esos nervios porque si verdaderamente Gaara era hijo de su padre ella no podría llorar delante de él, no, no iba a mostrarse como una llorona asustada, ella era fuerte, iba a ser muy fuerte, tanto como para que Gaara pudiese apoyarse en ella y si resultaba que era esquizofrénico como su padre pues allí iba a estar ella, dispuesta a plantarle cara a la esquizofrenia._

_Pero ahora Hinata temblaba, Neji la notaba temblar como un animalillo asustado, se acurrucaba en sus brazos y una gran ternura pareció invadirle de pronto. Le gustaba ser el protector y abrazarla, Hinata era cálida y..._

_- ¡Hinata! ¡Hinata! - voceaba Hanabi acercándose a donde estaban._

_Neji la apartó bruscamente de él y Hinata le miró completamente perpleja._

_- Lo siento Hinata-sama, yo..._

_- ¡Hinata, estás aquí! ¿Es que no me oías? - decía Hanabi entrando ruidosamente seguida por una no menos ruidosa Sumomo._

_- ¿Que sucede Hanabi? - Hinata se secó rápidamente las lágrimas._

_- ¿Pasa algo? - interrogó Hanabi._

_- No, nada, que me entró algo en el ojo y me escocía. Neji me ha estado ayudando ¿Y a vosotras que os pasa?_

_- Que han venido Ten-Ten y Kiba peguntando por ti._

_- ¿Ten-Ten y Kiba?_

_- Si, Kiba está guapísimo - rio nerviosa Sumomo._

_- ¿Kiba?_

_- Ay Hinata pareces tonta - se quejó Hanabi - No repitas todo lo que decimos. Anda, venga, que te están esperando abajo._

_Hanabi cogió a su hermana del brazo y se la llevó de allí tirando de ella y Neji se quedó solo y pensando en aquel extraño sentimiento que le había embargado mientras abrazaba a su prima._

_..."_

Neji había corrido las cortinas de su habitación y bajado las persianas y así, en penumbra, sentado en su cama, recordaba, reflexionaba y cada vez empezaba a sentirse peor.

Había sido un sueño, de eso estaba seguro, un sueño de esos tremendamente reales y que al despertarte tienes la sensación de que acaba de suceder pero ¿por qué había tenido ese sueño?

Parecía tan real, podía sentir a Hinata abrazada a él, aunque eso no era muy extraño puesto que acababa de hacerlo y recordaba como acariciaba su rostro pero eso seguro que era parte del sueño porque por más que lo pensaba estaba seguro de que no la había acariciado y luego... sin poder evitarlo acercaba sus labios a los de Hinata y...

Por suerte de despertó despavorido, con la respiración agitada como si se hubiese llevado el peor susto de su vida... ¿pero que estaba soñando?

Dicen que los sueños reflejan nuestros deseos ocultos... no... eso era una tontería, claro que no.

No podía ser que le atrajera de ninguna forma, era su prima, eso era algo completamente impensable y absurdo, seguro que todo había sido por... no lo sabía, no encontraba una respuesta que le convenciera, tal vez había sido porque él apreciaba mucho a Hinata y quería ayudarla, sería eso o sus ganas de animarla o quizás se había enternecido oyéndola, era una chica tal dulce... quizás... quizás... quizás, todo eran quizás y nada, ninguno de sus razonamientos le parecía satisfactorio, pero el maldito sueño estaba allí, atormentándolo.

El ruido de unos nudillos golpeando la puerta le hizo sobresaltarse.

- ¿Neji? - escuchó a su tía a través de la puerta.

- Si tía, pasa, pasa - respondió a la vez que empezaba a levantarse.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor? - dijo Hikaru entrando.

Neji había terminado en su habitación porque según redirigía sus pasos al gimnasio encontró a su tía que se alarmó al verle, según ella, con mala cara y como acalorado y le había insistido en que mejor fuera a su habitación y descansase.

- Solo me duele un poco la cabeza - respondió mintiendo.

- Que oscuridad tienes aquí ¿Te duele mucho? ¿Te has tomado algo? - Hikaru se acercó a su sobrino y le miró con preocupación.

- Ya se me está pasando.

- ¿Te has puesto el termómetro? ¿Tenías fiebre?

- No, no tengo fiebre.

- Antes parecía que si - confirmaba tocándole la frente - Vaya, parece que ahora estás más fresquito.

- No me pasa nada, ya me encuentro mejor.

- Lo mismo estás incubando algo, hay mucha gripe por ahí.

- Solo necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad.

- Ya veo. Es que han venido Lee y esa chica tan simpática con la que sale. Dicen que vienen a llevarte a dar una vuelta.

- Este Lee... - murmuró.

- Es un encanto de chico, como Ten-Ten, me alegro de que Hinata y tú tengáis amigos que se preocupan tanto por vosotros.

- La verdad es que no tengo ganas de salir.

- Pues yo creo que deberías hacerlo, el aire te va a sentar bien, a lo mejor te despeja, creo que están demasiado encerrado.

- Si... quizás tengas razón.

Seguramente su tía tenía razón, lo que necesitaba era salir un poco y despejarse, pensar en otras cosas porque si seguía dándole vueltas era seguro que el dolor de cabeza que había fingido tener iba a convertirse en realidad.

Salieron a la calle y caminó en silencio a su lado, claro que como él eran tan callado y Lee tan parlanchín no resultaba para nada extraña aquella situación. Al menos tenía que agradecer que no hubieran traído a Ayame, no es que la chica le cayese mal, nada de eso, era una chica simpática y agradable pero hasta él empezaba a darse cuenta de que la pobre se sentía ya incómoda con esa situación, además él no era una persona muy alegre y ella parecía aburrirse.

- ¿Y dónde se supone que vamos? - preguntó cuándo Lee pareció calmarse un poco, de verdad que desde que salía con Shiho estaba más lleno de energía que nunca, dicen que "el amor te da alas" y te recarga las pilas, desde luego, porque ahora además de tener toda el fuego de la juventud, Lee tenía la energía del amor.

- Primero vamos a ir a la cafetería "Taka", allí hemos quedado con unos de la clase de Shiho.

Neji miró a Shiho interrogante ¿No sería Ayame otra vez?

- No - pareció leerle el pensamiento Shiho - No es Ayame, ella ha quedado con un chico.

- ¿Te pones celoso? - se acercó Lee a él y le interrogó con gesto grave.

- No y no te acerques tanto. Me parece bien que salga por ahí, además yo no soy su novio, ni nada por el estilo, ni siquiera estamos saliendo, además no sé ni porqué hablo de esto.

Neji miró grave a Lee, en cualquier caso esperaba que no se les ocurriera a ese par de dos hacer de nuevo de casamenteros con otra chica.

Durante el resto del camino Lee siguió con su entusiasmo y algo divertido estaría contando porque Shiho parecía divertirse pero Neji no se enteraba de nada, se había sumido en sus pensamientos y en sus recuerdos, fue algo que hizo sin darse cuenta, simplemente el recuerdo estaba allí.

En esos momento extrañaba a Temari, no como novia o algo así, si no como amiga, es que Temari era su amiga, vale que luego todo se estropeó con eso de mezclar la amistad con... otras cosas y ahora se arrepentía porque ella le entendía, le escuchaba y era muy buena dando consejos. Ahora que lo pensaba, habían pasado ya unos meses y no echaba de menos salir con ella como pareja, lo que echaba de menos eran esos momentos en los que hablaban, escuchaban y se comprendían.

Resopló, esos pensamientos le llevaron a recordar una conversación que tuvo con Temari cuando creía estar celoso de Shikamaru y estaba celoso sí, pero celoso por perder su amistad, ahora se daba cuenta.

_"..._

_- Pero tuvisteis una relación ¿no? - le había preguntado a Temari una vez que se había decidido a saber que había entre Shikamaru y ella y en qué lugar se encontraba él._

_- ¿Sabes lo que el diría? Que todo fue muy problemático. ¿Tú nunca te has sentido atraído por una persona sin motivo justificado? Quiero decir, que no sabes por qué un día amaneces con curiosidad por esa persona, incluso algo de morbo, pero no te gusta, no estás enamorado, solo es como una curiosidad malsana, algo que no se te quita de la cabeza y que sabes que no se te va a quitar hasta que lo pruebes ¿nunca te ha pasado?_

_- No, no recuerdo esa sensación._

_- Pues a mí sí y esas cosas hay que atajarlas de raíz o se convierten en una obsesión._

_- ¿Y eso te pasó con Shikamaru?_

_- Sí. Pasábamos muchos tiempos juntos, estábamos juntos en el proyecto de ciencias que presentamos para el concurso aquel. Una noche soñé con él y me desperté como… atontada. Necesitaba saber que me pasaba y sobretodo necesitaba controlar aquello Pasé dos días horribles, no paraba de observarle, te puedo decir que empecé a sentir como celos, por decirlo de alguna forma, de cualquier chica o chico que se le acercaba y eso me enfadaba conmigo misma ¡Si era un crío, por dios!..._

_..."_

No, pero eso a él no le pasaba, se podría parecer pero no era lo mismo, él no tenía celos ni nada de eso... qué tontería, lo suyo era otra cosa, alguna tontería sin duda, lo mismo sí que estaba incubando la gripe o constipándose y había tenido un poco de fiebre, si, sería eso, la fiebre le había provocado tan absurdo sueño.

...

En la cafetería "Taka", la cafetería de los padres de Karin, Suigetsu observaba a Stella, aunque quisiera no podía dejar de hacerlo ya que estaba justo en su trayectoria visual cuando miraba al frente.

- Yo que tú no miraba tanto a Stella - le advirtió Juugo sentado a su lado.

- ¡Tío déjame! ¡No la estoy mirando!

- Como se dé cuenta Karin las vamos a tener - volvió a hablar con toda tranquilidad Juugo.

- ¿Y a mí que Karin?

- Ya lo pasó bastante mal con Sasuke, deberías ser más amable con ella.

Suigetsu se quedó sin saber que contestar, quizás ese juego de esconder lo que sentía por Karin empezaba a no engañar a Juugo.

Las risas de los ocupantes de otra de las mesas llamaron su atención.

- ¡Ostras! - exclamó - ¡Si es el tío raro que dibuja!

Sentados alrededor de una mesa estaban Sai, Ayumi, Sumire y Hinata y parecían divertirse bastante.

- Es verdad - confirmó Fatora - No los había visto y yo creo que ellos a nosotros tampoco. Esa chica debe ser hermana de Sumire porque son igualitas - comentó Fatora.

- Sí que se parecen - confirmó Suigetsu - Que mona es esa chica y además es muy simpática.

- Bueno chicos - habló Karin llegando a su lado - Parece que aquí está todo controlado ¿Que os parece si salimos a dar una vuelta?

- ¿No ibas a enseñar a Tayuya los secretos de una buena camarera? - pareció burlarse Suigetsu.

- ¡Cállate un poco! - gruñó Karin.

- ¿Pero ahora que te he hecho, borde que eres una borde? ¿Veis como es insoportable?

- Vale - medió Juugo - Tengamos la fiesta en paz, ninguno de los dos queréis que me enfade ¿verdad?

- Creo que mejor será que nos vayamos - opinó Fatora - Venga, levanta Suigetsu y no provoques más a Karin.

Suigetsu murmuraba entre dientes su descontento mientras los cuatro se dirigían a salir por la puerta, se detuvieron a pocos pasos de su destino porque esta se abrió y nuevos clientes entraron en la cafetería.

- ¡Hola! - saludó sorprendido Lee al casi toparse con Juugo.

- Vaya, sí que tenemos un día curioso - comentó Fatora - Parece que todo el mundo se ha puesto de acuerdo para venir.

Después de compartir unas palabras con el grupo que se iba, a Lee le faltó tiempo para ir a saludar a Hinata y los demás.

Un vuelco en el estómago fue lo que Neji sintió al ver de pronto allí a Hinata ¿No se había ido con Ten-Ten y Kiba? ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Y dónde estaban Ten-Ten y Kiba? No se atrevió a moverse, se quedó como clavado en el suelo, viendo como Lee y Shiho hablaban con Hinata, Sumire, Sai y esa chica que se parecía tanto a Sumire, le sonreían y le hacían gesto para que se acercara pero él no podía moverse, lo único que consiguió mover fue la cabeza y al hacerlo se encontró con una Stella distinta a la habitual mirándole y que se sonrió y saludó moviendo ligeramente la mano.

No lo pensó, en ese momento su cuerpo reaccionó solo y se acercó a la chica que al verle llegar puso un marca páginas alargado en el libro que estaba leyendo y lo cerró.

- Creí que hoy no ibas a salir - habló de forma seria.

- Carai, te acuerdas y todo de lo que te dije. Ya sabía yo que en el fondo no eres tan serio como pareces.

- Claro que recuerdo las cosas que me dicen. Dijiste que estas enferma.

- Y lo estoy ¿No ves que mocos tengo? Algo completamente anti-glamuroso.

- ¿Me puedo sentar contigo?

También lo había dicho sin pensar, la verdad es que se alegraba mucho de verla, no sabía que podía alegrarse tanto de verla.

- ¿No has venido con unos amigos?

- Si pero ellos... no creo que les importe, son pareja y a las parejas les gusta estar solos.

- No - sonrió Stella - Parece que no.

- ¡Hola Stella! - saludó de nuevo enérgicamente Lee - ¿Qué haces por aquí? No sabía que te gustaban estos sitios.

- ¿Y qué sitios crees que me gustan?

- No sé, alguno más de tu clase.

- ¿Qué clase? - rio.

- No te ofendas - intervino Shiho - Lee no quiere ofenderte, se refiere parece que tú frecuentas sitios más, o sea, no de una parte de la ciudad como esta.

- Tan "working-class" - intervino Lee - ¿Se dice así?

Stella rompió a reír, por supuesto que ella solita se había ganado esa fama de snob... que tonta había podido llegar a ser y todo lo que se había perdido por su tontería.

- No me ofendo. Es que Tayuya trabaja aquí, es su primer día y quería apoyarla.

- ¿Tayuya trabaja aquí? - preguntó Shiho.

- ¿Tayuya es tu amiga? - casi gritó Lee.

- Bienvenidos a la cafetería "Taka" - les sorprendió hablando detrás de ellos Tayuya.

- ¡Ah! - se alarmó Lee - ¡Que susto!

- Espero me disculpéis por no haberos atendido antes, es mi primer día, tened un poco de paciencia conmigo ¿Os vais a sentar aquí?

- ¡Tayuya que somos nosotros! - volvió a gritar Lee.

- Lee, Tayuya está trabajando - le recriminó Neji - No la incomodes. Sí, nos vamos a sentar aquí, si a Stella no le molesta.

- De acuerdo, enseguida os tomo nota.

Lee entornó los ojos viendo a Tayuya ir hacia la barra.

- ¿Esa es Tayuya? - volvió a preguntar.

- Claro que es Tayuya ¿No la has visto? - respondió severo Neji.

- No sabía que fuerais amigas - comentó Shiho.

- Pues lo somos y muy buenas.

- ¿Y desde cuándo? - se interesó Lee.

- Lee por favor - volvió a recriminarle Neji - no seas indiscreto.

- Pero es que...

- No, si no me molesta - habló Stella - La verdad es que es la primera vez que lo digo en público, hasta ahora lo hemos mantenido en secreto, pero creo que ya es hora de que lo reconozcamos, si no, cuando se descubra será peor, lo mismo la gente piensa que somos lesbianas.

Lee y Shiho la miraban sin dar crédito a lo que oían y veían. Tayuya regresó trayendo unos vasos de agua y les tomó nota del pedido.

- ¿Pero desde cuando sois amigas? -insistió Lee.

- Desde que Shizune nos emparejó en las clases de debate.

- ¡Los debates, claro! - de nuevo exclamó Lee - A mí me tocó con Shino, yo puse todo mi empeño y mi esfuerzo pero parece que a Shino no le gusta mucho debatir.

- Es que tú eres un exagerado para todo - habló Neji.

- ¿También vosotros habéis hecho debates? - preguntó Shiho - Yo recuerdo lo mal que lo pasé el año pasado para exponer ¿A ti con quien te tocó, Neji?

- Con Ten-Ten, pero Stella estaba contándonos algo, deberíamos dejarla hablar.

- Ah, sí, si, por supuesto - corroboró Lee - continúa ¿Te tocó con Tayuya?

- Si, nos tocó juntas, al principio me pareció lo más horrible del mundo pero luego...

Neji ya no escuchaba a Stella, había girado la cabeza para volver a mirar a Hinata y de nuevo se sumió en sus propios pensamientos.

Estuvo pensando, valorando, recordando... de repente se sintió bruscamente meneado por Lee.

- ¿Qué haces? - le dijo sobresaltado.

- ¡Es que parecía que te había dado algo!- lloriqueó Lee - ¡Me asustaste!

- ¿Qué te asusté?

- Es que no contestabas - habló Stella - parecías ensimismado.

- Casi como si tu mente se hubiese separado de tu cuerpo y largado de aquí - añadió Shiho.

- Vaya cosas que decís.

- Entonces ¿Qué vas a hacer estas vacaciones de invierno? - le atosigó Lee.

- ¿Las vacaciones de invierno? - se extrañó Neji, no entendía nada ¿Cuando habían empezado a hablar de las vacaciones? Si estaban hablando de los debates...

- Déjale - sonrió Stella - su mente aún anda en otro sitio, dejémosle tiempo para que se adapte.

Miró su reloj ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado ya? Realmente sí que se había quedado ensimismado, no se había enterado de nada pero por lo visto ahora hablaban de planes para las vacaciones lo que le recordaba que su familia materna quería que fuera a visitarles.

- Está bien - dijo de pronto - Iré a China.

- ¿Qué? - preguntaron casi al unísono los demás.

- ¿Neji-chan te encuentras bien? - le miró preocupado Lee - Dices cosas muy raras.

- Lo siento, es que... - miró de nuevo a Hinata - es que acabo de acordarme de que estas vacaciones tengo que ir a ver a mi familia a China, a los padres de mi madre, quieren conocerme.

- No sabía que tenías familia en China - comentó Shiho.

- Ni yo. Cuando mis padres fallecieron pues... bueno que ellos están allí y quieren conocerme, es algo bastante lógico.

- ¿Y vas a ir tu solo a China o con tu familia? - preguntó Stella.

- Yo solo... además me vendrá bien, necesito... pensar.

Lee se quedó muy serio mirando a Neji u este sentía los ojos redondos de Lee clavados en él mientras Stella y Shiho le hacían preguntas sobre el viaje y su familia en China, que sabía de ellos y cosas así cuando Lee golpeó enérgicamente la mesa.

- ¡Pues iremos a China! - dijo con determinación - ¡Te acompañaré! No voy a dejar que mi mejor amigo haga un viaje tan importante solo. Lo siento Shiho, yo quería pasar mis primeras Navidades contigo pero Neji me necesita.

Lee no sabía lo que le pasaba a su amigo pero si se daba cuenta de que le pasaba algo, algo importante y él no iba dejarle solo, fuera lo que fuera estaría con él, por si necesitaba tener a un amigo cerca.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Pues esto ha sido todo por hoy, en el próximo capítulo, para no quedarme atrancada en el sábado voy a pasar al domingo, pero no os preocupéis porque se sabrá todo lo que se ha quedado sin saber._

_No voy a decir de quien o quienes será el siguiente capítulo porque luego me pasa que cambio de idea, pero sí puedo decir que en los siguientes capítulos se sabrá de Shikamaru, Temari, Jisei, Naruto, Ino, Sasuke y lo que le sucede a Karin, por cierto que Suigetsu tomará una decisión._

_Espero no tardar mucho en actualizar pero aunque tarde ya sabéis que no abandono la historia. Gracias por leer, los comentarios, el apoyo y la paciencia._

_Nos vemos en el siguiente ¡Matta ne!_


	179. Los secretos de Shikamaru

_Nuevo capítulo. Esta vez dedicado a Shikamaru y Akane, vamos a conocer más cosas de la vida de Shikamaru y Akane tomará una decisión importante… ah y también sale bastante Yoshino._

_Como siempre, lamento la tardanza y espero que os guste._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Los secretos de Shikamaru**

Akane se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, lo tenía justo situado encima del ojo izquierdo y subía hacía arriba, además todo le daba vueltas y sentía unas ganas tremendas de vomitar. Era muy temprano, aún no había amanecido, veía chisporrotear el fuego aún en la chimenea y a su lado escuchaba la respiración relajada y acompasada de Shikamaru, estaba muy calentita y le daba mucha pereza levantarse pero tenía que hacerlo porque si no terminaría vomitando en la manta.

Una fuerte arcada fue la que la decidió a levantarse de una vez y lo hizo tan rápido que el dolor de cabeza aumentó considerablemente, fue un dolor agudo que la hizo detenerse en su empresa, aunque otra arcada la volvió a convencer de que se levantara.

Cogió lo primero que encontró de camino a la puerta del refugio y se lo puso, era el abrigo de Shikamaru y las mangas le estaban enormes pero daba igual. Abrió la puerta, salió y apenas había dado dos pasos comenzó a vomitar, empezaba a amanecer y el sol aparecía llenándolo todo de una luz rojiza pero Akane no estaba en esos momentos para entretenerse viendo amaneceres.

No tardó mucho Shikamaru en notar la ausencia de Akane, con esa chica había que dormir con un ojo abierto porque en cuanto podía se ponía a hacer cosas, ahora, en su casa le había dado por hacer limpieza, todo el día limpiando, decía Asuma que a Kurenai también le pasaba y que era lo que se llamaba "el síndrome del nido", que les daba por tenerlo tomo limpio para la llegada del bebé, fíjate tú que hay nombres para todo y Akane tiene que tener todo, no puede tener un embarazo tranquilo, no, como iba a tenerlo, más problemática no podía ser.

Le costaba despertarse del todo, estaba agotado, ya podía alguien haberle dicho que todo aquello agotaba tanto... se rascó la cabeza y se incorporó bostezando ¡pero si apenas estaba amaneciendo! ¿Y dónde estaba?

Fuera, estaba fuera y vomitando, con aquel silencio era fácil de escuchar. Se levantó y se puso los bóxer y los pantalones, luego cogió el abrigo de Akane, al no ver el suyo supuso que Akane lo llevaba puesto. El abrigo no le quedaba demasiado bien pero tampoco pensaba estar mucho fuera del refugio.

- ¿Te encuentras mal, Akane?

Se sintió un poco tonto, era evidente que no ese encontraba bien, al escucharle se giró y pudo ver como de desencajado tenía el rostro.

- Me encuentro fatal - se quejó.

Anduvo sobre la nieve y claro, como era normal, sintió el frio intenso en la planta de sus pies, no había ido muy buena idea salir sin zapatos. Fue cuando miró los pies de Akane y los vio igual de descalzos que los suyos, medio hundidos en la nieve y de un color morado casi rozando el azul.

- Mendokusei... has salido descalza.

- Es que no me daba tiempo.

- Ahhhhhhh - se acercó intentando ignorar el frio a ella - Anda, vamos.

- Es que no... no puedo mover los pies... - dijo mirándole realmente con pena, a Shikamaru de pronto le recordó un perrillo abandonado.

- Mendokusei - repitió - Me lo imagino, anda, agarrate a mi cuello.

Akane así lo hizo y Shikamaru la cogió de la cintura con una mano mientras pasaba la otra por debajo de sus rodillas.

- Agárrate fuerte.

- Peso bastante.

- Mendokusei - volvió a repetir mientras la alzaba del suelo.

Sí que pesaba sí, bueno a lo mejor no era tanto pero el caminar descalzo sobre la nieve, con los pies hundiéndose en ella lo hacía difícil, pero lo que en esos momentos le preocupaba era que Akane no se había quejado, sí que debía encontrarse verdaderamente mal.

Una vez en el refugio la llevó hasta el sofá y la depositó con todo el cuidado que pudo.

- Voy a por una toalla para secarte los pies.

- Muchas gracias, Shikamaru.

Pero mal, mal, Akane estaba muy mal, ni siquiera se había movido, ni había intentado ir ella a por la toalla.

Shikamaru cogió un par de toallas y se arrodilló frente a Akane.

- Dame, yo me seco los pies, tú sécate los tuyos, no vayas a coger frio.

- Vaya menos mal - suspiró mientras frotaba uno de los pies de Akane.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Tanta sumisión en ti no era muy normal, me estabas asustando.

- Es que no me encuentro muy bien.

- Estas helada - dijo mientras se erguía y acercaba sus labios a los de la chica y comprobaba lo fríos que los tenía - Estás tiritando y...

- Shikamaru - le interrumpió sin dejarle terminar la frase que iba a decir - Me duele la cabeza ¿Podrías darme una de las pastillas que he traído?

- ¿Llamo a mi padre?

- ¿Para qué?

- Para que nos lleve al hospital.

- Anda, pues no eres tu exagerado ni nada.

- Dijeron que si te dolía la cabeza fueras al hospital, me acuerdo muy bien.

- Ya pero es solo una jaqueca.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Que sí, que sí, anda dame una pastilla de las que dijo el médico que podía tomar.

Shikamaru la miró frunciendo el ceño.

- Está bien, luego llamas a tu padre y que nos lleve de vuelta a casa y si no se me ha pasado vamos al hospital ¿vale?

Shikamaru siguió observándola con el ceño fruncido.

- Voy a llamar a mi padre - dijo.

- Pero primero dame la pastilla, te vistes con ropa tuya y me das a mí la mía para que me vista, que estoy desnuda debajo de tu abrigo, ah y recoge, que no quiero que tu padre piense que somos unos desconsiderados que dejamos todo hecho un asco.

Shikamaru se cruzó de brazos delante de Akane.

- Pues menos mal que apareces - habló.

- ¿Qué?

- Estaba empezando a pensar que te habían cambiado por otra pero ya veo que sigues igual de mandona.

- Perdona que no te ayude a recoger, es que no me encuentro muy bien.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño aún más si era posible.

- Mendokusei, sí que tienes que encontrarte mal para no hacerlo tú, sí.

Si que se encontraba mal pero aun así le estaba costando un gran esfuerzo no levantarse y ponerse a limpiar el refugio y no lo hacía porque se había ordenado a si misma que tenía que dejar a Shikamaru hacer las cosas a su modo y sabía que si se ponía a limpiar iba a molestarse con ella por no parar de hacer cosas, así que, aunque le costase, se estaría quietecita y se limitaría a verle recogiendo y todo por una conversación que había tenido con Yoshino, persona muy importante en la vida de Shikamaru, era su madre, algo que no debía olvidar, por lo menos a ella le parecía que una madre debía ser muy importante, ella quería ser importante para sus hijos.

_"..._

_Akane estaba acostumbrándose al ritmo de vida de los Nara y le gustaba mucho. Al principio pensó que eso de tener que ir al pueblo los fines de semana iba a ser muy engorroso pero es que ahora le gustaba cada vez más, en realidad los Nara todo lo hacían de forma pausada, a su ritmo, sin nervios, tomándose su tiempo y curiosamente todo lo terminaban cuando tenía que estar terminado y Akane estaba convencida de que eso era posible porque eran una familia, pero una familia con todas sus letras, una familia en la que todos colaboraban en lo que podían, se ayudaban unos a otros y siempre estaban dispuestos a echar una mano en lo que fuera... una familia y ahora ella era parte de esa familia._

_Y como parte de la familia Nara, Akane quería aprender todas sus costumbres y eso incluía los platos "especiales", así que al llegar el viernes al pueblo, después de descansar un poco del viaje, fue directa a la cocina para ayudar a preparar la cena y de pasa aprender a cocinar con ese toque que le gustaba a Shikamaru._

_- ¡Abuela Michi! ¡Tía Haruko! ¿Hay alguien en casa? - se oyó una voz femenina que venía desde la puerta de la calle._

_- ¡Siií! - contestó la abuela - Estamos en la cocina, pasa._

_- Es que tengo un poco de prisa ¿Está Akane?_

_- Es Yayoi - le dijo la abuela a Akane - Anda y ve a ver que quiere._

_Allí tenían la costumbre de no cerrar durante el día las puertas de las casas, solo las cerraban por la noche y Akane sospechaba que era para que no se metiera ningún animal. No hacía falta cerrar las puertas, todos se conocían y tenían confianza en sus vecinos, aun así la gente no solía entrar en las casas de los demás sin pedir permiso antes, así que cuando Akane llegó a la entrada se encontró a Yayoi, otra de las primas de Shikamaru, una mujer joven que tenía cogido en brazos a un bebé que no llegaría al año de edad, en el umbral._

_- Hola Yayoi - la saludó - Pasa, pasa._

_- Es que se nos está haciendo un poco de tarde - explicó la mujer - Mira, que te traigo una caja con ropa de Shikaru que ya no le vale, quizás tú la puedas aprovechar para la niña. Cariño ¿Traes la caja o qué?_

_- S, ya voy, ya voy - se oyó una voz masculina._

_- Shikaru, princesa, ven con la tía Akane - dijo alzando los brazos para coger a la niña._

_- No, no Akane, no, no deberías cogerla._

_- ¿Pero por qué?_

_- Pesa mucho ya para que la cojas tú, no deberías, además da muchas patadas, lo mismo te da en la tripa algún golpe._

_- ¿Dónde dejo esto? - llegó un hombre joven cargado con una caja._

_- Déjala aquí, ya la metemos nosotros - respondió Akane - Muchas gracias Yayoi._

_- No son gran cosa, ya sabes que no soy de las que compran ropa de marca a los bebés pero aunque sea para estar por aquí te servirá._

_- Me servirá mucho, a mí me viene bien todo, muchas gracias._

_- Ah y no me lo tienes que devolver, o sea que no te apures por si se rompe o algo._

_- ¿Estás segura?_

_- Sí, claro que sí, en realidad me haces un favor, me ocupaba mucho espacio en casa. Bueno que nos vamos que si no llegaremos de noche a casa de mis suegros._

_- Espera, deja que le dé un beso a la princesa al menos y muchas gracias Yayoi._

_Después de que se hubieran marchado Akane cogió la caja, no pesaba tanto como ella pensaba, seguro que podría llevarla al comedor por ejemplo, pero mejor no lo haría porque la regañarían por hacerlo, seguro, se limitó a moverla unos pasos para que no entorpeciera la entrada y regresó a la cocina._

_- ¿Qué quería Yayoi? - preguntó la abuela._

_- Ha traído una caja con ropa de la niña que ya no le vale. La he dejado en la entrada, luego le diré a Shikamaru que la suba a la habitación._

_- Que bien ¿no? Hija, todo lo que sea que te den tienes que cogerlo, que los niños traen muchos gastos._

_- Ya lo sé, vaya que si lo sé._

_- Y no hay nada de malo o deshonroso en coger la ropa de Yayoi, que además estará nueva._

_- Pues claro, si a mí me parece genial que me la haya dado, menudo regalo. Además yo de pequeño heredaba la ropa de mis primos, la mejor era la ropa de mi prima Ayesa, es que mi tío es un señor ilustre y su ropa siempre era muy bonita y mi madre siempre la guardaba para cosas importantes como bodas y eso, era la pena que me daba, que no podía ponérmela casi._

_- ¿Qué es esa caja que hay en la entrada? - preguntó Yoshino entrando en la cocina._

_- Es una caja con ropa que ha traído Yayoi._

_- Que suerte, te va a venir estupendamente, lo único que a ver si ahora va a coincidir la temporada - Yoshino se quedó en silencio, parecía estar calculando algo mentalmente - Si, yo creo que se podrá aprovechar bastante._

_- Nuestros niños van a ser muy chiquitos - comentó la abuela - ¿Crees que podrían tener el pelo naranja, Yoshino? Me gustaría ver a un Nara con el pelo naranja, al abuelo de Shikamaru le gustaban los ciervos con pelaje anaranjado ¿Te acuerdas? Le hubiera encantado conocer al hijo de Shikamaru._

_- Y le hubiese malcriado aún más que a Shikamaru. Shikamaru y su abuelo estaban muy unidos - explicó Yoshino a una curiosa Akane - Siempre se lo llevaba a dar largos paseos, hasta su lugar secreto y allí se tumbaban a ver las nubes e intentaban predecir el tiempo._

_- Y acertaban bastante. El abuelo era un experto en temas de nubes ¿Te acuerdas aquella vez que se llevó a Shikamaru y Shikato y les pilló esa tormenta por el camino?_

_- Si, esa no la predijo, llegaron los tres hasta las orejas de barro._

_- Y tú no les dejaste entrar en casa hasta que no se quitaron la ropa - rio la abuela._

_- Por supuesto, acuérdate de como venían, no iba a dejar que entraran con esas pintas._

_- Yoshino les hizo quitarse la ropa en la puerta de casa - comentó riendo la abuela a Akane._

_- ¿Pero toda? - preguntó esta extrañada._

_- Toda, los dejó en calzoncillos y vale que Shikato y Shikamaru eran unos niños pero Yoshino te pasaste con tu querido suegro._

_- Que no se hubiera punto a saltar en los charcos, que ya era mayorcito._

_Akane rio la anécdota que habían contado, no se imaginaba a Shikamaru chapoteando en los charcos, la verdad... así que por eso a Shikamaru le gustaba tanto mirar las nubes..._

_- Oye Akane - habló seria Yoshino - Te quería comentar una cosa ¿Confías en Shikamaru?_

_Aquella pregunta pilló completamente por sorpresa a Akane._

_- Sí, claro que confío en él._

_- Bien, porque verás, los Nara son... un poco especiales, ya te habrás dado cuenta de que son algo flojos y que nosotras, las mujeres, parecemos algo severas y mandonas, en fin, creo que debemos tener ya "esa" charla con ella ¿No crees Michi?_

_- Sí, creo que sí._

_- ¿Qué charla? - casi se asustó Akane._

_- Ven, vamos a sentarnos - habló la abuela - Es que tú no eres de la familia y entonces hay muchas cosas que no sabes, así que vamos a darte unas lecciones de cómo tratar a los hombres Nara._

_- ¿Es que tienen manual de instrucciones? - preguntó medio en broma Akane._

_- Más o menos - contestó Yoshino - Después de todo son hombres y a veces les gusta sentir que son los cabeza de familia, parece que no, que todo les trae sin cuidado pero no te engañes, les gusta ser protectores._

_Y ahí comenzaron los consejos de la madre y abuela de Shikamaru sobre cómo había que tratar a los hombres, por lo menos a los hombres de esa familia. Lo que Akane sacó en claro es que Shikamaru era una gran persona, con una gran paciencia y siempre dispuesto a ayudar, que a veces le costaba un poco "ponerse en marcha" pero que siempre se podía contar con él, que debería acostumbrarse a sus "mendokusei" y también de vez en cuando ella debería amoldarse a él, pausar su ritmo y dejar que él se organizase, escucharle, sobretodo escucharle, porque Shikamaru era una persona inteligente que sopesaba pros y contras antes de tomar cualquier decisión y normalmente siempre era acertada y... dejar que la cuidase y la protegiese porque estaba esforzándose mucho en que todo saliese bien y se merecía que confiase en él._

_..."_

- Que raro - decía Shikamaru colgando su móvil - Mi padre no lo coge, lo mismo está durmiendo aún.

- Llama a tu madre.

- Si aunque estoy seguro de que tendrá el teléfono desconectado, no se para que tiene móvil si siempre lo tiene apagado.

- Oye Shika, ya sé por qué te gusta mirar las nubes.

- ¿Ah sí?... lo que decía, tiene el teléfono desconectado ¿Qué tal tu dolor de cabeza?

- Parece que se me va pasando. Gracias por cuidarme.

- Mendokusei... no tienes por qué darlas, deberías meterte en la cabeza que yo solo quiero cuidaros a ti y a mis renacuajos - Shikamaru había abierto un pequeño maletín blanco con una cruz roja pintada, de ahí es de donde había sacado la pastilla para el dolor de cabeza que le había dado a Akane, tenía dentro diversos analgésicos, vendas, tiritas, toallitas húmedas de alcohol, yodo... lo que venía siendo un botiquín, pero no un botiquín cualquiera, no para Shikamaru, aquel botiquín le traía muchos recuerdos porque era el botiquín de su abuela, el que siempre le daba a su abuelo cuando este se marchaba con los nietos de acampada.

- Este botiquín te lo ha dado mi abuela ¿verdad?

- Si, lo ha preparado ella misma y ha metido mis medicinas, las vitaminas, el hierro y todo eso. Por cierto, dame el hierro que me lo tenía que haber tomado ya.

- Ya veo, ya.

Sonrió, además de lo típico de un botiquín y las medicinas de Akane allí había unos cuantos botecitos más era la medicina alternativa de los Nara, la que ellos mismos preparaban, a su abuelo le encantaba meter siempre esas cosas.

Cogió un frasco lleno de un líquido marrón y un bote que parecía tener algo de color blancuzco dentro.

- Toma el hierro - dijo mientras abría el otro frasco y lo inclinaba con cuidado hasta que algo espeso, como una crema, cayó en sus dedos - Voy a darte un masaje con esencia de lavanda, verás cómo te calma.

- ¿Un masaje?

- En las sienes y en la frente, ya verás que te gusta. Esto lo hacemos los Nara en nuestros laboratorios, a mi desde luego me ayuda con mis jaquecas.

- Ah que bien, que bien.

Akane se bebió su hierro y recostó la cabeza en el cabecero del sofá cerrando los ojos mientras Shikamaru procedía a masajearle las sienes y un profundo olor a lavanda llegó a su nariz.

- ¿Sabes una cosa, Akane?

- Dime.

- Ya sé cómo me gustaría que se llamase nuestro niño.

- ¿Ya lo has decidido?

- No lo he decidido pero me gustaría tenerlo en cuenta. Tú pensaste en el nombre de la niña y yo pienso en el del niño.

- Es justo ¿Y cómo quieres que se llama?

- Masashi.

- ¿Masashi? ¿Por qué Masashi?

- Porque...

La pregunta quedó sin respuesta. El móvil de Shikamaru comenzó a sonar.

- ¿Mamá?

_- Shikamaru, hijo ¿Has estado llamando?_

- Pues sí, quería que viniese a recogernos.

_- ¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto?_

- Es que Akane no se encuentra muy bien.

_- ¿Qué le pasa?_

- Le duele la cabeza, yo creo que se ha resfriado.

_- Pues tenéis que esperar un poco porque tu padre ha ido a llevar a la abuela Shikami al hospital._

- ¿Al hospital? ¿Qué ha pasado? se alarmó al igual que Akane al oírle.

_- No te asustes, es que se ha caído _- explicaba Yoshino.

- ¿Qué se ha caído?

_- Sí, pero no te asustes, tranquilízate, está consciente y orientada._

- Mendokusei... que la abuela Shikami es muy mayor ¿No se habrá roto la cadera?

_- No, la cadera no, parece que no, se quejaba del hombro. Yo voy con la tía Haruko al hospital, en cuanto vea a tu padre le digo que vaya a por vosotros. Recoge bien el refugio y no te olvides de la basura, no quiero que entres animales ¿Me entiendes?_

- Mamá, mamá espera... mendokusei... ya está sin escucharme.

_- Y asegúrate de apagar bien el fuego de la chimenea y de que haya leña de reserva._

- Si, mamá, no hemos acabado con toda la leña.

_- Y que Akane no coja frío ¿Le has dado algo para el dolor de cabeza?_

- Si, ya le he dado una pastilla.

_- ¿Lleváis los informes del tocólogo?_

- Si, los tenemos aquí, siempre los llevamos con nosotros, como dijo el médico.

_- Bien, porque tu padre os llevará derecho al hospital ¿Entiendes? Venga, y a ver como se lo dices a Akane que no se asuste, que en su estado no le convienen los sustos, además que no será nada, seguro._

- Pe...

Yoshino había colgado y Shikamaru miraba el móvil frunciendo el ceño.

- Que mujer más problemática - se quejó.

- ¿Que le ha pasado a la abuela Shikami? - preguntó angustiada Akane.

- No te preocupes que solo ha sido una caída y por lo visto estaba bien, no se ha dado en la cabeza y solo se quejaba del hombro, la han llevado al hospital pero dice mi madre que no parecía grave.

- Que susto, a su edad las caídas son muy malas porque los huesos son frágiles.

- Sí, ya lo sé. Seguro que ha salido a la calle y con este frio estaría el suelo helado. Bueno, pues nos toca esperar un poquito - se sentó al lado de Akane.

Akane intentaba disimular, no quería preocupar a Shikamaru, pero se sentía llena de ansiedad, se había puesto demasiado nerviosa y no era la primera vez que le pasaba que sus nervios terminaban en una crisis de ansiedad, desde pequeña cuando no controlaba una situación, como por ejemplo a sus hermanos. le sucedía, por eso los padres de Jisei le habían enseñado lo que tenía que hacer en esos casos.

Respiró hondo y miró a Shikamaru, le veía preocupado de verdad.

- ¿Estás asustado?

- No. Confío en mis padres, si dicen que no es grave es que no será grave.

- Shikamaru - tenía que cambiar de tema, pensar en otra cosa - Tu abuela Michi no es la madre de tu madre ¿verdad que no?

- Pues claro que no - contesto extrañado - Ella es la nuera de la abuela Shikami, bueno, más bien como su hija.

- ¿Y los padres de tu madre?

- ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

- Que no les conozco, nunca me los has presentado.

- Ah, eso es porque viven en Osaka, con su hija pequeña, la hermana de mi madre. Mi tía está pasando por un proceso de divorcio... un proceso que ya dura varios años... mi tía descubrió que su marido le ponía los cuernos, así que ese mismo día le hizo la maleta y se la dejó en la puerta de casa. Mis abuelos se mudaron allí para que no estuviese sola, supongo que vendrán en Año Nuevo.

- ¿Y tú estabas muy unido a tu abuelo, a que sí?

- Pues sí, bastante. Reconozco que me afectó mucho su fallecimiento.

- Y... ¿Cómo pasó?

- ¿A qué viene este interrogatorio?

- Lo siento, es que me he dado cuenta de que no se muchas cosas de tu vida, cosas importantes para ti.

- Ahhhhhhhhh... menuda lata... Mi abuelo murió de un repentón.

- ¿Un repentón?

- Si, murió así, de repente. Habíamos ido a la playa, nos había llevado él a mí, a Shikato y a otros cuantos primos, a mi abuelo le gustaba estar rodeado de los pequeños Nara, como nos llamaba. Todo estaba bien, se metió a nadar y...

- Lo siento - se levantó del sofá - ¿Qué te parece si desayunamos algo? Es que si vamos al hospital pues no sabemos el tiempo que estaremos allí.

- Buena idea.

Shikamaru se levantó pesadamente y se acercó a la despensa cuando oyó un golpe seco, se dio la vuelta para ver que se había caído y lo que encontró fue a Akane en el suelo.

...

Akane miraba fijamente el techo del hospital. Estaba en el hospital, lo sabía y también sabía que estaba porque se había desmayado, o sea que estaba bien orientada y eso era bueno, según la doctora que la había atendido. También sabía que estaba en una sala grande que tenía muchas camas separadas por cortinas y que eso debía ser la sala de urgencias del hospital.

Ahora estaba sola, Shikamaru había ido a recoger el informe, le habían hecho análisis, una ecografía y le habían puesto suero intravenoso que acababan de quitarle y ahora le iban a dar el alta, todo estaba bien.

Había tenido en desfallecimiento, vamos que se había desmayado, decían que probablemente por la falta de alimento, una subida de tensión, una bajada de azúcar, los nervios o el cansancio acumulado... algo de eso había sido o todo a la vez, seguramente todo había influido un poco.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos, todo había sido su culpa, había puesto en peligro la vida de sus hijos y todo porque era una cabezota empeñada en hacerlo todo, empeñada en demostrar que podía ser una súper mujer o algo así... idiota.

Pero ya no volvería a pasar, estaba muy decidida. Había escuchado a la doctora hablándole de los peligros que tenía para sus hijos el que no se cuidase, que no era que su embarazo fuese especialmente delicado es que ella, con su actitud lo estaba convirtiendo en delicado. También había escuchado a Shikamaru hablar con la doctora, él no sabía que escuchaba pero se enteró de todo.

- ¿Akane? ¿Cómo te encuentras? - la sorprendió la voz de Yoshino.

- Yoshino ¿Qué haces aquí?

- A la abuela Shikami ya le han dado el alta y antes de irnos quería verte.

- Estoy bien, ya me han dado también el alta ¿Qué le ha pasado al final a la abuela?

- Se ha roto el hombro y le han puesto un cabestrillo, no pueden escayolarla, le han mandado un montón de calmantes y que se mueva lo menos posible.

- Pobrecita.

- Y tú también deberías hacer lo menos posible, nos has asustado mucho.

- Ya lo sé... oye Yoshino... ¿Y si me quedo en el pueblo? Quiero decir que estoy pensando que en Konoha me estreso mucho, me empeño en hacer más cosas de las que puedo y aunque me propusiese descansar creo que no podría, sin embargo aquí... además podría ayudar a cuidar a la abuela.

- ¿Eso lo has pensado tu sola?

- Si, bueno, se me acaba de ocurrir.

- Descansa - le dio un beso en la frente y sonrió - Luego se lo cuentas a Shikamaru, a ver qué opina él. Te veo en la casa.

- Vale... Oye Yoshino... ¿Cómo se llamaba el abuelo de Shikamaru?

- ¿El abuelo? ¿Te refieres al hijo de la abuela Shikami?

- Sí.

- Masashi.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Como os habréis dado cuenta pues Akane se queda en el pueblo aunque eso no quiere decir que no vaya a salir de nuevo._

_Se supone que en el siguiente capítulo van Sauce y Caruto pero prefiero no asegurarlo del todo, por si acaso._

_Muchas gracias por leer, por los comentarios, el apoyo y la paciencia, de verdad, muchas gracias._

_Espero que el siguiente no tarde mucho ¡Matta ne!_


	180. Mariposas en el estómago

_Nuevo capítulo. Ahora le toca el turno a Naruto, necesita poner el claro un poco sus ideas y de paso vamos a saber más cosas sobre "la ceguera histérica" que es lo que aqueja a Sasuke y por lo que no ve.  
_

_Además también vamos a saber algo de los nuevos sentimientos de Sasuke.  
_

_Espero que os guste.  
_

_Como ya van quedando menos capítulos para el final voy a volver a dedicar los capítulos, que hace mucho que no lo hago y es una forma que tengo de agradecer a los que siguen esta historia.  
_

_Así que dedico este capítulo a __**LUCII**__, ya que en cierta página me van desapareciendo los comentarios quiero agradecerle personalmente el comentario tan bonito que ha puesto. Muchas gracias, de verdad, me emocioné mucho con tus palabras, te dedico este capítulo con mucho cariño. En cuanto al lemon, yo no escribo lemons pero Valentina sí, y el de Shikamaru y Akane ya lo tiene empezado, lo que no se es cuando lo terminará, de momento puedes leer si te apetece el que ha escrito de Shikato y Temari, lo puede leer quien quiera en este blog: limoncetes . blogspot . com . es (juntar los espacios)_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Mariposas en el estómago**

- ¡Mamá! - Naruto abrió enérgicamente la puerta del despacho de su madre.

- ¿Es esa manera de entrar, ttebane? - gritó furiosa Kushina.

Kushina estaba sentada en su lugar habitual, trabajando aunque fuera domingo, era lo que tenía dedicarse a un trabajo como el suyo, que no era un trabajo, era mucho más. Ella no se había hecho psicóloga por hacerse psicóloga, ella desde siempre había querido ser reconocida por hacer cosas grandes y buenas.

Kushina siempre había tenido bastante genio y tenía que ser así porque cuando eres una niña y tienes el pelo de color rojo se tienes que soportar todo tipo de bromas y ella tenía poca paciencia para aguantarlas. Quería ser reconocida por todo el mundo por ser importante, no por su pelo rojo y algún día demostraría que ella no era ningún "tomate".

Y un día, siendo adolescente descubrió que tenía algo que los demás parecían no tener y era que podía comprender a los demás, ponerse en su lugar y ayudarles intentando buscar una solución a sus problemas. Era buena escuchando y dando consejos y lo más importante, todo aquello de los trastornos mentales comenzó a interesarle mucho, además sabía ayudar a los demás, cualidad que también parecían tener Naruto y Minako, era como tener algo dentro de ellos, algo especial.

Le gustó eso de que confiasen en ella y decidió hacerse psicóloga y llegar a ser una gran psicóloga y no solo logró ser una gran psicóloga, si no ser reconocida por ello.

Su jornada laboral no terminaba nunca, porque los traumas, los problemas, las angustias no tenían un horario, sus pacientes no "cerraban" sus problemas a las 8 de la tarde y descansaban los fines de semana, así que ella, tampoco. Trabajaba en el Hospital de Konoha y tenía su consulta privada; esta consulta era lunes, miércoles y viernes, así que los martes y jueves eran los días que en teoría tenía más libres, pero solo en teoría porque Naruto siempre la recordaba haciendo algo, como revisar informes.

Y eso era lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos, revisar un montón de papeles que tenía sobre la mesa.

- ¿No dijiste que íbamos a ver a Ino, ttebayo?

- ¡Mira que eres bruto, Naruto! Dije que iríamos a tomar el aperitivo, el aperitivo, son las 9 de la mañana, ttebane.

- Ya... - rio tontamente - Es que estoy un poco nervioso, ttebayo.

- No ya, no lo jures. Anda, siéntate aquí un poco conmigo, tenemos que hablar.

- ¿Es por lo de ayer con Sasuke? - habló mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas puestas para los pacientes enfrente de la mesa de su madre.

- ¿Te has calmado ya?

- ¿Te refieres a lo de Minako?

- Me refiero a lo de Sasuke.

- ¿Y no es lo mismo, dattebayo?

- Nooo, Sasuke es tu amigo, Minako es tu hermana y creo que de tu hermana tenemos que ocuparnos tu padre y yo.

- Pero es que...

- Pero es que nada. Por suerte tu hermana tiene unos padres, tú no tienes porqué ponerte en plan hermano súper protector, no es tu responsabilidad.

- Pero es mi hermana ¿Cómo voy a dejar que vaya por ahí besando a cualquiera, ttebayo?

- ¿A ti te hubiera gustado tener un hermano que no te dejase besar a ninguna chica?

- No es lo mismo.

- Naruto que no, que no te vamos a dejar que mangonees a tu hermana, ttebane.

- Pero soy su hermano y se supone que tengo que velar por la honra de la familia.

Kushina se quedó mirando a su hijo durante unos segundos y de repente rompió a reír.

- ¿Ahora de que te ríes, ttebayo?

- No seas tonto, Naruto. Ya me ocupo yo de que tu hermana no "mancille" la honra de la familia por la cuenta que le tiene. Anda, no seas exagerado, tu hermana tiene 15 años y por más que me duela, a mi más que nadie, está creciendo y hay que dejarla que crezca. Naruto, mira, ya nos encargamos tu padre y yo de Minako, además, tampoco podemos exagerar por un besito.

- ¿Y cómo sabes que solo fue un besito, ttebayo?

- Porque si hubiese sido algo mas no lo habría dicho, ttebane. Naruto, me preocupas, tienes solo 17 años y te estás cargando demasiadas responsabilidades, tu hermana, Sasuke, Ino, Sakura, Gaara... a todos quieres ayudar y eso no va a ser posible. Te digo lo mismo que hace unos meses le dije a tu amigo Shikamaru, tu intención es muy buena pero no puedes estar pendiente de todo el mundo. Deja que tu padre y yo no ocupemos de tu hermana ¿vale? No somos tan irresponsables como crees, es nuestra hija, sabemos que es muy joven y todo eso.

- Es que... no quiero que Sasuke la haga daño - suspiró mirando hacia el suelo.

- ¿No es Sasuke tu mejor amigo? Deberías alegrarte.

- No es eso, es que...

- Tu le defendiste ante todo el mundo cuando cambió tanto y cuando frecuentaba a Orochimaru ¿No decías que confiabas en él? ¿No decías que había cambiado?

- Si, lo sé, lo sé y ha cambiado, te aseguro que desde el accidente ha cambiado mucho pero...

- ¿Te da miedo de que vuelva a cambiar? Sería la primera vez que no le apoyas, te he visto apoyarle y confiar en él en peores circunstancias

- Es que no quiero que a Minako le pase como a Sakura.

- ¿Y qué le pasó a Sakura? A ver Naruto, piensa un poco, para empezar Minako no es como Sakura y no siente por él lo mismo que Sakura. A Sakura le gustó Sasuke siendo muy pequeña y pensó que... ella no podía saber si era amor o no, ella lo supuso, jugó a que se había enamorado y le pareció que era perfecto para formar una familia ideal con él, la familia de una niña, en su mundo de niña ella pensaba que así tenía que ser su futuro... lo malo fue que terminó creyéndose ese juego, como Ino, las dos tenían esa competición por ver quién iba a quedarse con el chico perfecto, pero ninguna estaba enamorada y lo más importante, ninguna le preguntó a Sasuke qué opinaba, ese fue el error de Sakura, que creyó en un sueño sin contar con Sasuke.

- ¿Y Minako no?

- No, para nada, soy su madre y creo que tenemos confianza entre nosotras ya además la conozco muy bien. Minako creció con Sasuke, viéndole continuamente, acostumbrándose a él y a sus manías y escuchándole, porque ella era pequeña y no la hacíais caso, por eso ella aprendió a conocer a Sasuke, estuvo en todos los momentos de Sasuke, en los buenos y en los malos, vio cómo se sintió solo, miró en su corazón y no tuvo miedo, tu hermana tiene algo más que un enamoramiento por Sasuke, ella le conoce y le acepta con todos sus defectos.

- Sakura también le aceptaba con todos sus defectos, vaya que sí,

- No. Sakura solo pensaba en ella misma, en lo que quería para ella, no pensaba en lo que quería Sasuke, solo buscaba su propia felicidad y creía que la tendría si Sasuke estaba a su lado pero Minako busca la felicidad de Sasuke, eso es muy distinto.

- Pero Sasuke se portó muy mal con Sakura, él se aprovechó de ella y de lo que sentía y la hizo daño, la utilizó para descubrir "lo que sentía", como a Akane... no quiero que haga daño a Minako

- Te equivocas, Sasuke no utilizó a Sakura, puede que lo pareciese pero no, tampoco digo que lo hiciese bien y que no se merecía un buen bofetón pero si lo piensas él solo le dio a Sakura lo que ella quería, así que, aunque mal, él pensaba que con su actitud beneficiaba a Sakura.

Naruto miró a su madre, en eso tenía razón, era cierto, Sasuke pensaba que estaba dándole a Sakura lo que quería, su atención, que saliese con ella, durante años Sakura había ido detrás de él, como él mismo detrás de Sakura ¿y si Sakura hubiese decidido "averiguar" que sentía y hubiese accedido a salir con él? Aunque le hubiese dolido saber que esa era la razón, aunque se hubiese sentido utilizado, tendría que reconocer que... que le estaba dando lo que pedía, incluso a lo mejor para que la dejase en paz ¿Era eso lo que le pasaba a Sasuke? ¿Se sentía agobiado por Sakura? Sabía que Sasuke apreciaba a Sakura, que la consideraba su amiga y que no sabía si ese sentimiento era otra cosa...

- Pero Akane no era como Sakura y él...

- ¿Cuando hizo él daño a Akane? No, dime, dime cuando le hizo daño. He hablado con Akane y ella dice que no la molestó, puede que a veces la acosase un poco pero ella no se sintió utilizado puesto que nunca se ilusionó con él, quizás le gustase tener al popular Sasuke Uchiha detrás de ella pero nada más. Mira Naruto, fue Akane porque fue Akane pero podía haber sido cualquier otra, cualquiera que hubiese tratado a Sasuke de forma distinta a lo que estaba acostumbrado, cualquier chica que no fuese detrás de él como un perrillo meneando el rabo le hubiese llamado la atención.

- ¿Por qué sabes todo eso?

- Porque he hablado con Sasuke, soy su psicóloga y hemos hablado mucho sobre todo, sobre lo mal que se sintió cuando sus padres discutieron con Itachi, él era un niño inocente que se vio inmerso en una especie de guerra de la que no sabía nada, nadie le dijo nada, nadie le explicó lo que pasaba, él solo quería que su familia estuviese unida, que Itachi estuviese con él.

- Se perdió - reflexionó Naruto con pena - se perdió y no sabía cómo avanzar.

- Para él Akane representó algo muy importante, se sintió "normal", un chico "normal y corriente", era una chica que le daba igual quien fuese él, fue Akane porque fue Akane pero podía haber sido cualquiera. En realidad nunca se sintió enamorado de ella, solo le atrajo aquella situación y se dejó llevar, solo quería retener eso y pensaba que si Akane estaba con él siempre se sentiría así... reconoce que no se portó bien, se avergüenza de muchas cosas pero después del accidente ha aprendido mucho, entre otras cosas ha aprendido a verse a sí mismo y reconocer sus errores. Está intentando cambiar y me asombra que tú, su mejor amigo, quien nunca le ha abandonado, lo haga ahora.

- ¡Yo no voy a abandonarle, dattebayo! Si está ciego y no ve bien el camino por donde salir yo le guiaré, soy su amigo y nunca le voy a abandonar.

Kushina sonrió. Ese era su hijo, el hijo del que se sentía tan orgullosa.

- Pues entonces ve a ver si necesita ayuda, ttebane - Kushina volvió a coger los papeles de la mesa.

- Mamá...

- ¿Si?

- ¿Por qué Sasuke no puede ver?

- Ya te lo dije, es algo psicológico, con el tiempo volverá a ver, solo necesita tranquilidad, sentirse seguro y confiar en que volverá a ver.

- Pero no entiendo como no puede ver si no le pasa nada en los ojos, ttebayo.

- A ver cómo te lo explico - soltó los papeles - Lo que Sasuke tiene se llama "Síndrome de Conversión Histérica", la ceguera falsa es uno de los síntomas de esta patología. Es un trastorno psicógeno por el que las personas afectadas de un desorden emocional son capaces de transformarlo en una afectación física ya sea ceguera, convulsiones, parálisis, y cosas así.

- No te he entendido nada, dattebayo.

- Es que no me dejas terminar, dattebane. A ver, cuando se produce esta ceguera histérica el sistema nervioso central bloquea el sentido de la vista, haciendo que el paciente realmente no vea. El ojo forma parte del sistema nervioso, tiene relación con los nervios que a su vez tienen comunicación con las emociones de un individuo, o sea, todo está relacionado y si esta persona tiene un sentido de la responsabilidad deficiente o conducta infantil y, como Sasuke mantiene una constante batalla interior consigo mismo y con el mundo que le rodea; pues solo necesitó un detonante que hizo que de manera inconsciente se autocastigó obligándose a "no ver" la realidad que le rodea y se encerró en un mundo de "cómoda" oscuridad... o sea que no ve porque no le gusta la realidad.

- Pero sigo sin entenderlo ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que no viese? ¿Algún golpe en la cabeza?

- Fue el accidente, le afectó mucho, el accidente fue el detonante que hizo que "zas" el interruptor se apagara en su cerebro. Hasta ahí llegó, creo que fue consciente del accidente, que vio lo que pasaba y que en su inconsciente asumió que Itachi iba a morir y ya está... no quiso ver la realidad, no podía con eso, además el descubrir que su compañero había muerto y que Itachi estaba en coma no ayudó para nada, quizás esa ceguera podría haberse quedado en algo pasajero, quizás podría haberse vuelto a dormir y al despertar hubiera visto pero es que la realidad era demasiado dura y no viendo se estaba mejor, así incluso se autocastigaba a si mismo... es muy complicado Naruto, él mismo siente que tiene que ser así, que no se ha portado bien y la ceguera es parte del castigo que merece, además, así tampoco tiene que tomar decisiones.

- Eso quiere decir que... que... que se está comportando como un cobarde

- Eso mismo. Aunque lo hace sin darse cuenta. Hacer el papel de víctima social a veces es gratificante, además, si no ve nadie le exige nada y no tiene que enfrentarse a sus actos.

- A la gente le da pena las personas con alguna incapacidad - reflexionó Naruto - Cuando ayer le dije a Shikamaru que había pegado a Sasuke se enfadó conmigo y me regañó por haber pegado a un ciego... entiendo.

- Aunque Sasuke es inteligente y sufre con esta situación, hay algo que le dice que no es ninguna solución.

- ¿Y qué puedo hacer para ayudarle?

- De momento mostrarnos amables y tranquilos y luego engañarle.

- ¿Engañarle?

- Claro, por supuesto. Si su mente le engaña haciendo que no vea pues yo le engañaré también.

- ¿Y cómo vas a engañarle?

- Con placebos.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Con medicamentos falsos y con un tratamiento también falso.

- ¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso?

- No lo voy a hacer yo. Lo va a hacer otra persona.

- ¿Qué persona?

- Pues alguien, ya encontraré a alguien que me quiera ayudar y sea creíble

- ¿Estás buscando a una persona que está dispuesta a engañar a Sasuke?

- Oh sí, claro que sí, ya verás como la encuentro, dattebane, no es tan difícil. Solo necesito que Sasuke crea que es un profesional y confié en él, o ella, y su tratamiento, es muy importante la sugestión en estos casos, su mente ha engañado a su cuerpo y ahora cree que no ve, bien, pues yo engañaré a su mente, aunque lo más importante es que realmente él se convenza de que se va a curar.

El sonido del timbre de la casa llegó un poco apagado hasta el despacho.

- Esa debe ser Mikoto, viene a recoger a Sasuke - comentó Kushina - Le va a llevar a ver a Itachi, van a pasar el día juntos.

- Esto a Sasuke le va a gusta mucho, vaya que sí.

- Si, además Sasuke necesita a su familia y su apoyo. Bueno, ve a ver si necesita ayuda que tengo que hablar con Mikoto, entre las dos tenemos muchas cosas que planear.

- ¿La madre de Sasuke sabe eso de que quieres engañar a Sasuke?

- Pues claro que sí, es más, está completamente de acuerdo y me ayudará.

- ¿Y lo de Minako?

- No, pero lo va a saber ahora mismo. Anda, ve.

- Kushina .- Minato abrió de golpe la puerta .- Ah Naruto, estás aquí, estaba buscándote precisamente.

- Estaba hablando con mamá.

- Bien. Kushina que ha venido Ayesa Senju con Mikoto y dice que quiere enseñarte una cosa, que no es ninguna consulta ni nada.

- Ah pues bien, dile que pase.

Naruto y Minato se marcharon dejando la puerta entre abierta, Kushina podía oír el sonido de las voces de Minato, Mikoto, Naruto y Ayesa.

- Perdón - Ayesa golpeó suavemente la puerta con los nudillos mientras asomaba la cabeza - ¿Puede pasar?

- Hola Ayesa, pasa, pasa ¿Cómo estás? - Kushina se levantó para saludarla.

- Bien, muchas gracias. No te voy a molestar mucho, es una cosa que quiero enseñarte.

- ¿Itachi está bien?

- Si, bueno, va progresando bastante, aún le cuesta vocalizar y concentrarse pero se nota que va mejorando.

- Las recuperaciones siempre son más lentas de lo que deseamos. Pero siéntate y dime.

- Verás es que ya sabes que mi abuela Mito a veces habla de que ella tenía una hermana, bueno, no sé si a ti te lo ha contado alguna vez.

- Si, sí que conozco esa historia. Tenía una hermana mayor, tenía el pelo corto, rojo y muy bonito, ella quería cortárselo pero decían que hasta que no fuese mayor no podía... curiosa costumbre esa de no cortarle el pelo a las niñas pequeñas - pareció reflexionar Mito - Como yo siempre he tenido el pelo bastante largo Mito siempre me contaba esa historia.

- Y sabrás lo que pasó con esa hermana.

- Que las separaron durante la guerra y a su hermana la enviaron a Nagasaki, seguramente murió en el bombardeo.

- Pues yo fui a pedirle a Itachi que me ayudase a averiguar qué es lo que había pasado, porque la abuela decía que quería saber que había pasado con su hermana, claro, fui antes del accidente.

- Eso había supuesto, dattebane.

- Itachi tuvo el accidente y no pudo investigar pero Shisui ¿te acuerdas de Shisui Uchiha?

- Recuerdo que he oído hablar de él pero creo que no le recuerdo.

- Es igual, es amigo de Itachi y...

- ¡Ah es ese otro amigo que te hiciste, ttebane!

- Si, ese. El caso es que él si ha estado investigando y ha encontrado al hijo y a una nieta de Misa Uzumaki - Ayesa abrió su bolso – Por lo visto no murió en el bombardeo pero fue adoptada por otra familia y seguramente pensó que los demás habían muerto o algo así.

- Vaya, esto es como una película, ttebane.

- Mira - sacó un par de fotos y se las pasó - Estos son su hijo y su nieta. La chica se llama Karin Yagami y va al instituto de Konoha, tiene 17 años.

- ¡Vaya! - exclamó Kushina al ver la foto - ¿Esta es la nieta de la hermana de Mito?

- ¿La conoces? Creo que va al mismo curso que Naruto y Sasuke.

- ¡Claro que la conozco, ttebane! La recuerdo muy bien porque siempre que la he visto me ha llamado la atención su color de pelo ¡pero qué casualidad! Claro, ya decía yo que tenía el color de pelo de los Uzumaki ¿Ella lo sabe?

- No. por lo visto no, por eso so venía a pedirte consejo, sobre cómo decírselo a mi abuela y qué tengo que hacer.

- ¡Esto es increíble!

Después de que Ayesa informase todo a Kushina fue Mikoto la que entró para hablar con ella. Minako y Ayesa empezaron a hablar de chicos guapos, porque según Minako, su hermano tenía demasiados amigos "lindos" y Naruto entró a su habitación, donde estaba Sasuke, terminando de vestirse.

- ¿Sasuke?

- Pasa Naruto, no te quedes en la puerta, estás en tu casa.

- Sasuke yo creo que ayer me pasé mucho contigo.

- No te preocupes, entendí tu reacción. Creo que si yo tuviera una hermana pequeña hubiese reaccionado igual.

- Es que no pensé lo que hacía.

- No importa... tienes un buen gancho - sonrió tocándose en donde le había golpeado - aún me duele.

- ¿A ti te gusta Minako?

- Creí que nunca ibas a hacerme esa pregunta.

- ¿Te gusta? - insistió Naruto.

- Mira no lo sé pero no tengas miedo, no voy a hacer con ella lo que hice con Sakura para averiguarlo. Sé que lo que siento por Minako es distinto, no sé explicarlo y sé que a lo mejor no me crees pero yo... desde que no veo oigo cosas, huelo cosas, cosas que antes no oía, no te rías que es verdad.

- No, si no me rio, ttebayo.

- Reconozco tus pasos Naruto, incluso cuando aún no has entrado en la casa sé que eres tú el que viene, reconozco los pasos de tu madre y tu padre y los de Minako y aunque ella no hable se cuándo ha entrado en la habitación porque... porque huele de una forma única y yo... yo no sé lo que me pasa pero cuando sé que ella está cerca de mí, siento algo, aquí - se llevó la mano al estómago - algo como un hormigueo y no sé por qué me siento feliz... no sé lo que es Naruto, pero me gusta esa sensación, no quiero perderla, me gusta cómo me siento cuando estoy a su lado, cuando la oigo me parece que todo se va a solucionar, me dan ganas de sonreír y cuando me escucha… tu hermana es una chica muy especial.

Naruto le miró asombrado y sonrió.

- Sasuke teeeeeme ¿Sabes que estás empezando a parecer humano? Eso se llama "mariposas".

- Dobe.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Pues este ha sido el capítulo. Tenía ganas de escribir de Kushina y Naruto y también de explicar lo que le pasaba a Sasuke. Ha sido un capítulo corto pero he preferido que fuese así para no retrasar la actualización.  
_

_Muchas gracias por leer, por los ánimos y los comentarios._

_Muchas gracias __**Mara **__y__** Tsuchi**__, sois las mejores._

_Muchas gracias __**Giimmee**__ por tomarte tu tiempo en leer y comentar. Fue gracioso que recibí la petición de saber de Sasuke y Minako justo cuando estaba con ese tema, no te preocupes que pronto se sabrá más y claro, también de Neji. En cuanto a lo que propones de Shikamaru pues es que no tengo previsto tocar el tema de infidelidad ahora, ya sé que es algo que pasa pero no me motiva escribir que Shikamaru sea infiel después de todo lo que ha pasado, además si diese ese giro a la historia creo que implicaría más personajes y situaciones, daría sin proponérmelo más protagonismo a Akane que precisamente se va a quedar en el pueblo para que no salga tanto y alargaría la historia un poco más y no quiero alargarla demasiado, eso sí, me has dado una gran idea para la nueva versión que estoy escribiendo, creo que ahí tengo un hueco para plantearla aprovechando cosas que tengo escritas y si, lo haré._

_Bueno, espero no tardar mucho en actualizar. De todas formas recordar que no voy a abandonar la historia y que no me olvido de nadie aunque a veces lo parezca. Hasta el siguiente, que todo os vaya genial ¡Matta ne!_


	181. Probar no cuesta tanto

_Ya está el nuevo capítulo. He preferido actualizar en cuanto he podido tener un ordenador aunque no esté completo para no retrasarlo más._

_La segunda parte de este capítulo, la parte de Naruto, espero que no tarde mucho en estar lista.  
Como en cierta página van desapareciendo los comentarios que recibo quería dedicar este capítulo a una chica que puso un bonito comentario, se llamaba __**Milly**__ y algo más, creo, no estoy segura. Sé que Valentina respondió su comentario pero lo que sé es si le llegó el agradecimiento por el bonito comentario o no. Sea como sea, si eres tú la chica que dijo que le gustaba la historia en esa página que me borra los comentarios, que sepas que recibí el comentario y que te dedico este capítulo. Gracias._

_Espero que os guste._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Probar no cuesta tanto**

Mikoto ayudaba a Sasuke a sentarse en el asiento trasero del coche de Ayesa mientras Minako se sentaba en el de al lado y observaba los gestos cariñosos de Mikoto hacia su hijo pequeño mientras se abrochaba el cinturón.

Minako se colocó mejor en el asiento y suspiró sonriendo.

- ¿De que te ríes? - preguntó Sasuke.

- ¡Anda! ¿Cómo sabes que me rio?

- Lo noto. Eso ha sonado a sonrisa.

- Claro, olvidaba que ahora tienes "súper-poderes".

- No es para tanto, lo que pasa es que desde que no veo parece que he desarrollado otros sentidos.

- Normal.

- Muchas gracias por invitarme a ir, señora Uchiha, espero no molestar.

- Pues claro que no molestas - respondió sonriendo Mikoto - Además si me han dicho que tú eres casi como los ojos de Sasuke.

- ¿Cinturones abrochados? - preguntó Ayesa entrando en el coche.

- ¡Abrochados! - contestó Minako.

- Oye Ayesa - habló Sasuke - Ten cuidado.

- Si no te fías de mi le decimos a tu madre que conduzca ella - replicó Ayesa.

- Lo siento, no quería ofenderte - se excusó Sasuke.

- Si no me ofendes, de veras que no, entiendo que no te fíes mucho de mí, no tengo pinta de ser de fiar.

- No digas eso - comentó Mikoto sentándose a su lado - Conduces muy bien.

- Soy novata ¿Quieres que lleve el coche tu madre?

- Creo que de mí se fía menos.

- Sí que me fio de ti Ayesa, es solo que... ten cuidado - repitió Sasuke.

Minako le miraba, le notaba bastante tenso, sería normal estar tan nervioso al subir a un coche después de sufrir ese terrible accidente, a lo mejor se había quedado traumatizado, ella sabía de gente que después de algo traumático cogían miedo a que les volviera a pasar.

Minako acercó su mano hasta la de Sasuke, en cuanto este sintió el roce de otra piel hizo un rápido movimiento y capturó con la suya la mano de la chica. Minako sonrió.

- Ya estás sonriendo otra vez - susurró Sasuke.

- Todo va a ir bien, ya lo verás.

- Seguro que si - apretó suavemente la mano un poco más. Era tan reconfortante sentir que no estaba solo.

Escuchó como el coche arrancaba y se tensó un poco más.

- ¿Estás bien, Sasuke? - preguntó Mikoto.

- Si, sí, estoy bien.

- Minako, me ha dicho tu madre que tenéis un nakodo - era un intento por parte de la madre de Sasuke de desviar la atención hacia otro tema.

- ¡Ah sí! Y vino un fotógrafo y todo a casa y me hicieron unas fotos en las que estoy guapísima, vestida con kimono y con ropa occidental, me sentí como una princesa.

- ¿Y ya te ha buscado algún pretendiente?

- No, aún no.

- ¿A ti también te han buscado un casamentero? - se interesó Ayesa - Creía que a las jovencitas de ahora ya no les interesaban esas cosas.

- ¡Pero si fue muy interesante! - replicó Minako.

- Yo tampoco pensé que tu... - comenzó a hablar Sasuke.

- Es que me resultó muy interesante todo eso y vi a Ino tan guapa y yo quería probar que era eso, son costumbres nuestras que no hay que juzgar sin conocerlas.

- Vamos, que quería cotillear - sonrió Ayesa.

- Pues si - contestó con un poco de vergüenza Minako - Pero parece que todo ha quedado en unas fotos.

- Es que buscarte un buen partido que además quiera una chica de tus características lleva su tiempo - agregó Mikoto.

- De verdad que no me lo imaginaba de ti - reiteró Sasuke.

- ¿Me desprecias por eso?

- No, es solo que no me lo imaginaba.

- ¿Por qué iba a despreciarte? - intervino Ayesa - Esas citas son una forma estupenda de conocer gente.

- Son como las citas por internet - añadió Minako.

- ¿Sabéis lo que se me ha ocurrido? - habló Mikoto - Que ya que Minako quiere vivir eso de las citas, que no hay nada de malo, es curiosa y querer averiguar por ella misma de lo que se trata y ya que Sasuke se encuentra un poco aburrido, podíamos pedirle al nakodo que nos arregle una cita.

- ¿Una cita con Sasuke? - exclamó alterada Minako.

- Pero mamá ¿Cómo vamos a concertar una cita con Minako?

- ¿Por qué no? - opinó Ayesa - Minako es de una familia muy ilustre, los Uzumaki. Seguramente a los Uchiha les interesaría emparentar con los Uzumaki... bueno, eso creo.

- ¿Eres de una familia importante? - se extrañó Sasuke e intentó mirar hacia donde estaba Minako.

- MI madre es Kushina Uzumaki, de la misma familia que la señora Mito, la mujer de Hashirama Senju.

- Kushina me ha contado lo que sucedió ayer... lo que ha sucedido entre vosotros - comentó Mikoto - Y creo que Minako es una chica muy impulsiva, así como Naruto, así que pienso que unas citas matrimoniales os van a venir muy bien a los dos, así os conoceréis y estaréis bajo nuestra supervisión.

- Vaya con Sasuke - sonrió maliciosa Ayesa. No sabía lo que había pasado pero se lo podía imaginar más o menos.

Repentinamente Sasuke se sintió bastante avergonzado. Esa situación era bastante incómoda.

- Minako solo tiene 15 años y no creo que a Minato le haga mucha gracia que salgáis juntos, es su padre y los padres tienden a sobreproteger a sus hijas - continuó hablando Mikoto - Pero por otro lado, si Minako quiere salir contigo algo me dice que terminará haciéndolo. Es mejor que lo hagáis sabiéndolo nosotros.

- Creía que no te gustaban las citas concertadas - habló Sasuke - Que eran ideas de mi padre y que tú estabas en contra.

- Estoy en contra de las citas concertadas a la fuerza, solo por la conveniencia de tu padre y de los Uchiha, no en contra de que conozcas a una jovencita educada y de buena familia, sobre todo si yo la superviso.

- Mikoto quiere enterarse de todo - rio Ayesa.

- Por supuesto, no voy a dejar que mi hijo se lie con cualquiera, soy una madre muy celosa, mucho, la chica que se lleve a mi hijo va a tener que pasar muchas pruebas, con lo dulce que es mi Sasuke, a saber en manos de quien pueda caer.

- Mamá, me estás avergonzando.

- Y quizás la idea de emparentar con los Uzumaki - continuó Mikoto - ayude a Fugaku a superar su decepción. No lo entiendas mal, Ayesa, tu eres una Senju pero no la Senju que Fugaku quería para Itachi.

- No te preocupes, ya sé que él me prefería para Sasuke.

- ¿Por qué para Sasuke y no para Itachi? - se interesó Minako.

- Es que Itachi no estaba de acuerdo con ningún tipo de matrimonio concertado - aclaró Mikoto - Después del accidente Fugaku ha reflexionado mucho y da igual con quien se una Itachi, Fugaku no va a oponerse pero es muy triste ver a un hombre hecho y derecho llorar diciendo que ha fracasado con sus hijos, que no ha hecho nada bien.

Sasuke meditó aquellas palabras ¿su padre había llorado? Si, seguramente él pensó que estaba haciendo lo mejor para sus hijos, lo mejor para lograr que el apellido Uchiha siguiera siendo lo que había sido y cuando Itachi se negó a seguir con sus planes para la familia se sentiría traicionado, aunque ahora sabía que en el fondo, a pesar de su orgullo, entendía que su hijo tenía que ser fiel a sus propias ideas y ahora, después del accidente, se daba cuenta de que sus hijos eran lo más importante en su vida, que nunca los había entendido, que poco a poco se fue separando de ellos y... que había fracasado como padre.

También entendía a su madre, una mujer admirable y con una gran fortaleza, que siempre intentó mantener a la familia unida, aunque eso le supusiese renunciar a muchas cosas y que nunca dejó de ser una madre dulce y cariñosa. Si su madre decía que era triste ver llorar a su padre seguramente sería porque a ella le dolía y Sasuke no quería que su madre sufriese más, ya bastante había pasado con el distanciamiento entre Itachi y su padre y con su propia actitud huraña; a él no le costaba nada hacer feliz a su madre y si su madre creía que era apropiado que saliese con Minako e hiciesen todo aquello de las citas pues tampoco le costaba demasiado hacerla feliz.

- Yo no tengo inconveniente - dijo por fin Sasuke - Será algo divertido y saldré. Desde el accidente salgo muy poco.

Minako sonrió llena de felicidad. Puede que fuese una tontería pero a ella le parecía que era casi como ser novia de Sasuke o algo así. A todo esto ¿Y qué diría su padre? No parecía muy dispuesto a eso de las citas... uy, mal rollo.

- Sigo sin entender por qué el señor Uchiha no quiere a Itachi con Ayesa y si a Ayesa con Sasuke - volvió de nuevo al tema Minako.

- En realidad es Madara Uchiha el que no le gusta - contestó Mikoto - Bueno, él quería que Ayesa se casase con su hermano Izuna, lo de Sasuke era solo para conformar al padre de Sasuke, creo yo.

- Si yo me caso con Izuna - continuó Ayesa - será como un "zas en toda la boca" de mi abuelo. Madara y él no se llevan muy bien. Son cosas entre Uchihas y Senjus difíciles de entender.

- Se dice - habló de nuevo Mikoto - Que los Uchiha y los Senju se han hecho la competencia mutuamente en los negocios desde hace mucho tiempo pero que una vez Hashirama y Madara se conocieron y congeniaron y entonces decidieron fusionar las empresas y crear una sola, la Konoha Corp. En realidad fue una gran fusión, no solo de los Uchiha y los Senju, si no de más accionistas, aunque los principales eran ellos.

- Todo iba bien - continuó Ayesa - hasta que los demás socios parece ser que se pusieron del lado de mi abuelo y decidieron nombrarle Director General. Madara no lo tomó muy bien pero menos aún el rumbo que tomó la empresa, parece ser que no era lo que él esperaba.

- A eso hay que unir que se dice que se enamoró de Mito Uzumaki, la abuela de Ayesa pero que ella escogió a Hashirama.

- ¡Menuda novela! - exclamó Minako.

- Madara abandonó la empresa y desde entonces los Uchiha y los Senju no nos hemos llevado muy bien. Como soy la nieta de Hashirama creo que Madara considerará una humillación para mi abuelo si yo me convierto en una Uchiha, pero no una Uchiha cualquiera, sino la esposa de su hermano.

- ¿Y tu abuelo estaba dispuesto a eso? - interrogó Sasuke.

- Mi abuelo está dispuesto a acabar con toda esta tontería.

- O sea, que solo eres una moneda de cambio o algo parecido.

- Mi abuelo quiere demostrar su buena voluntad. Él y Madara fueron amigos, aunque no creas, Hashirama tampoco es un ingenuo que cree que todo se va a solucionar fácilmente.

- Desde que Madara se fue de la empresa y creó la suya propia ha habido demasiadas "cosas sospechosas" espionajes industriales, amenazas... - Mikoto suspiró - y accidentes sospechosos.

Sasuke y Minako no salían de su asombro, sí que era todo como una de esas historias que echaban en la tele de familias ricas y poderosas.

- Pero si Minako es una Uzumaki... - comenzó a hablar Sasuke - ¿Eso no será un problema?

Un volantazo inesperado de Ayesa y un brusco frenazo dejó esa pregunta en el aire. Mikoto y Minako no pudieron evitar dar un pequeño grito y Sasuke, aterrado se agarró fuertemente a ambos lados del asiento, cerrando la boca fuertemente.

. Estaban ya entrando en los jardines de la clínica donde habían ingresado a Itachi, una clínica grande, amplia, llena de ventanales y otras instalaciones más pequeñas, casi parecían bloques de apartamentos. Los jardines también eran bastante grandes y bien cuidados, con frondosos árboles, jardineras con flores y numerosos bancos.

- Lo siento, lo siento ¿Estáis todos bien? - se interesó bastante alterada Ayesa.

- ¿Pero qué ha pasado? - preguntó Minako.

Ayesa no respondió, alguien desde fuera daba un golpe en el coche y Ayesa bajaba rápidamente la ventanilla para sacar la cabeza.

- ¡Hija de puta, mira por dónde vas!

- ¡Mira tú por donde vas! ¿Es que no tienes ojos en la cara? - gritó Ayesa - ¡Mierda!

- Hombre mira, la puta del pelo naranjita tenía que ser.

Hidan se acercaba a la ventanilla con evidente actitud agresiva.

- ¡Tu tenías que ser!

- ¡Vamos! - golpeó el techo del coche - Sal bonita que te voy a enseñar modales.

- ¡Métete los modales por el culo!

- ¡Ayesa! - replicó asustada Mikoto.

- No te preocupes, si es el picha floja este que me encuentro por todas partes, se ve que se cree que no hay nadie más en el mundo y que él y su culo pueden cruzar por donde les da la gana.

- Esa voz me suena - murmuró Sasuke.

- Claro que te suena - respondió Ayesa - Es el imbécil que tiré por las escaleras en el cumpleaños de Ino.

- Es que estaba pensando en la otra putita embarazada, ya debe de estar de lo más apetecible - habló Hidan de una forma que dio miedo a Minako.

- Vamos Hidan - habló otro hombre más mayor acercándose - Sabes que la culpa es tuya por no mirar al cruzar.

Después de cruzar unas cuantas frases más, Hidan y el otro hombre se marcharon.

Ayesa, Sasuke y Minako comenzaron entonces a hablar de Hidan y de lo que opinaban de él, principalmente de eso de la manía que tenía con las embarazadas y Ayesa aseguraba que si se acercaba de nuevo a Akane le iba a quemar el pelo, de seguro que con tanta laca que llevaba ardería muy bien.

Sasuke comenzó a intentar recordar de que conocía a Hidan, le sonaba mucho, ahora que no le había visto pero si había oído su voz podía asegurar que le conocía de antes.

Mikoto ya no atendía a nada de lo que se habían dicho, ella estaba concentrada en sus pensamientos y estos giraban en torno a Ayesa y aquel carácter que había demostrado. No le parecía mal, la chica tenía genio y no era de las que se amedrentaban, eso le parecía bien, tenía que tener personalidad para lidiar con los Uchiha, sobre todo con Madara, que Sasuke tenía razón y lamentablemente ella era la moneda de cambio en ese trueque. Seguramente ese carácter lo tenía debido a su educación en occidente, estaba demostrado que allí las mujeres son menos sumisas y a pesar de la exquisita educación tradicional que le habían dado era evidente que también había aprendido a ser una mujer más occidental.

Seguro que ese carácter fuerte le sería de mucha ayuda a Itachi, si, era lo que Itachi necesitaba a su lado, no una sirvienta, ni una mujer sumisa y obediente, sino una compañera.

¿Y Minako? Pues ella era como Kushina así que también tendría un fuerte carácter y en esta ocasión no debido a la influencia occidental si no a su propio carácter. Eso también ayudaría a Sasuke, una chica animosa y decidida. Minako le gustaba, porque conocía a Kushina, habían sido amigas durante muchos años, más que amigas y conocía a Minato, al que consideraba una gran persona y Minako era un poco como su padre y otro poco como su madre.

Vaya, ya estaba pensando como una suegra, valorando a las futuras esposas de sus hijos cuando no se había ni mencionado esa posibilidad, pero no lo podía evitar, era mejor pensar que iba a ganar dos hijas que perder a sus hijos.

Ella también tenía que hacer su jugada, ahora le tocaba a ella, hasta ahora siempre se había hecho lo que Fugaku quería, la familia tenía que ser siguiendo sus pautas, él quería formar la familia perfecta a sus ojos y eso no había funcionado, ahora era su turno de hacer la familia perfecta que siempre soñó, ella, su esposo y sus hijos a su alrededor y las esposas de sus hijos que serían como hijas para ella y los hijos de sus hijos... una gran familia.

Aunque lo mismo estaba haciendo demasiados planes y vendiendo la piel del lobo antes de cazarlo.

Por fin Ayesa aparcó el coche en el parking de la clínica.

- Que mal humor me ha puesto el tipo este - refunfuñaba.

- Bueno ya vamos a olvidarnos - opinó Mikoto - Que Itachi no nos vea de mal humor.

Minako ayudó a Sasuke a salir del coche y después, cogida de su mano le guio explicándole como era todo, el edificio, el ascensor, los pasillos por donde caminaban, el color de las paredes, las puertas, las ventanas, las papeleras, las escaleras, todo, absolutamente hasta el último detalle y Mikoto sonreía satisfecha.

El reencuentro entre los dos hermanos fue tan emotivo como habían sido los anteriores. Itachi se emocionaba cada vez que abrazaba a su hermano pequeño, cada vez que pensaba que podía haberlo perdido en ese accidente se le ponía mal cuerpo y podía haber sido así, solo el tonto detalle de haber cambiado su asiento fue lo que le había salvado y eso también le hacía sentirse mal porque el chico que falleció tampoco se merecía aquello.

El destino era caprichoso, demasiado caprichoso e Itachi no sabía hasta qué punto.

En la habitación de Itachi, a parte de él, estaba Shisui haciéndole compañía que, como siempre, saludó respetuoso y amable a Mikoto y a Ayesa.

- ¿Dónde está Fugaku? - preguntó Mikoto mientras Sasuke e Itachi hablaban y se contaban sus cosas, como por ejemplo, cómo iba Sasuke con los estudios.

- Es que han venido unas personas, unos de "la sociedad".

- ¿Qué es eso de "la sociedad"? - preguntó inocentemente Minako - Lo siento, perdón, a veces hablo demasiado.

- Yo... - Itachi empezó a hablar con dificultad, aún le costaba articular a veces las palabras y vocalizarlas bien, así que, frecuentemente hablaba despacio, con mucho cuidado de hacerlo correctamente - Antes... pertenecía a una sociedad, una... org-organización llama-da Aka-Aka...

- Akatsuki - terminó la frase Shisui - Es una sociedad de gente de dinero - pareció susurrar a Minako - A mí nunca me quisieron en ella, es algo secreta, nadie sabe a lo que se dedican - sonrió.

- Pues tienen un nombre muy bonito - sonrió también Minako.

- Es una sociedad que fundó Madara Uchiha - concluyó Mikoto - ¿Y qué querían? ¿Visitar a Itachi? Él ya no pertenece a esa sociedad ¿O si, Itachi?

- Venían a preguntar si Itachi o alguien del bufete de abogados podría defender a uno de ellos en un juicio que tiene pendiente - contestó Shisui - No es un juicio muy importante, es poca cosa, una acusación de una chica de hace un par de años.

- ¿Y Fugaku está con ellos? - volvió a interesarse Mikoto.

- No, ya se fueron. Madara y él han ido a acompañarles y luego han dicho que iban a tomarse algo a la cafetería.

- Ah - intervino Ayesa - ¿Ha venido Madara?

- Pues sí, ha venido a ver a Itachi. Todo un honor.

Itachi tendió la mano hacia Ayesa que se la agarró y le sonrió.

- No... no te preocupes.

- Uff... no sé si estoy preparada para verle, la verdad.

- Tengo que decirte una cosa Ayesa - interrumpió Shisui - Es sobre lo que nos pediste que investigásemos ¿Te acuerdas?

- ¿Has averiguado algo nuevo?

- Si y bastante importante. Por favor, ven conmigo.

Ayesa y Shisui salieron de la habitación mientras las conversación entre Itachi y Sasuke se reanudaba esta vez incluyendo a Mikoto y Minako, sobre todo a Minako cuando Itachi comentó si era la chica con la que Sasuke estaba saliendo.

Mientras oía a Minako dar explicaciones un poco atropelladas, Ayesa miró intrigada a Shisui.

- ¿Qué pasa Shisui? ¿Qué tienes que decirme?

- Que esas personas que han venido... bueno que uno de ellos tiene un juicio pendiente...

- Si, ya lo has dicho.

- Tiene un juicio acusado de abuso de una menor sin su consentimiento.

Ayesa le miró aún más intrigada.

- Es de hace unos años y la demandante... se llama Karin, Yagami Karin y como es aún menor de edad va con su padre... son ellos Ayesa, son ellos.

- ¿Mi pariente? - Shisui asintió con la cabeza - ¿La nieta de la hermana de mi abuela?

- Esa misma.

- ¿Y no cabe la posibilidad de que sea una coincidencia?

- No. Es ella. Han traído la citación y el informe de la denuncia que puso. Te aseguro que es ella. Como comprenderás Itachi no puede ejercer aún y me lo han ofrecido a mí: me he negado.

Ayesa se cruzó de brazos y torció la boca.

- No me lo puedo creer - comentó - La encontramos y se ve envuelta en un juicio, es que no me lo puedo creer - una idea cruzó su mente haciendo que se sobresaltara - ¿Y quién es el tipo? ¿Le conozco yo?

- Pues no creo. Se llama... hum... Hidan... si, Hidan... no recuerdo el apellido.

- ¿Hidan? ¿Hidan?

- Sí, creo que eso han dicho.

- ¿Un tipo alto, guapo, así de buen ver, con el pelo plateado y súper engominado?

- Si ese es.

- ¡Maldita sea la mala suerte! ¡Es que no me lo puedo creer!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y los que me animan, ya sea con comentarios, correos o palabras amables en distintas redes sociales._

_Gracias todos los que comentarios en la página donde se me borran los comentarios, 0se que hubo un anónimo y alguien más, lamento no recordar los nombres. De todas formas muchas gracias por haberlo hecho._

_Gracias a __**Tsuchi-chan, Nekitatwlight, Alessa-vulturi, Sayurinara (que valiente eres al leerla otra vez), Mara-sama15, Kamiry Hatake, Jannete-BlackWeasley y Nonahere**__, gracias por tomaros la molestia en comentar, en cuanto tenga otro ratito un ordenador os contestaré los reviews._

_También gracias a __**Didi, Sayumi, Valentina, Pete, Ginger, Nemesis, Lenon y Bishop,**__ ah y a __**Shizuka**__… si olvido a alguien que sepáis que es por estar escribiendo con prisas._

_Espero no tardar en actualizar. Mientras tanto que todo os vaya genial ¡Matta ne!_


	182. Aquella oportuna crisis de ansiedad

_Siento haber tardado tanto, todo se complica pero por fin he podido conseguir un ordenador y un poco de tiempo._

_Este capítulo va de Naruto e Ino. Es un capítulo muy importante que marca el inicio de un cambio. Espero que os guste.  
Tengo que dedicar este capítulo a __**Valentina**__, si no sería un poco injusto porque ella me ha ayudado mucho con este, con el capítulo de mi historia original y con la nueva versión, si no fuera por ella hoy no podría haber actualizado tampoco. Gracias Valentina, muchísimas gracias._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Aquella oportuna crisis de ansiedad**

Desde luego Naruto no era la persona que mejor sabía disimular en el mundo sus nervios, cuando estaba nervioso se le notaba, no importaba lo que intentara negarlos, se le notaban y mucho. Claro que eso mismo le pasaba a Kushina y por suerte para Minato no estaba allí Minako, porque si no terminarían por ponerle a él también de los nervios... es que en eso sus hijos eran igualitos a su madre, estaba claro que a él no se parecían.

- ¿Crees que Minako estará bien, ttebayo? - preguntaba Naruto mirando por una de las ventanas de la casa.

- Pues claro - respondió con naturalidad Minato mientras metía algunas prendas en una pequeña maleta de viaje - ¿Acaso crees que los Uchiha van a secuestrar a tu hermana?

- ¿Pero se portará bien? Mira que Minako es muy atolondrada, no quiero que nos deje en vergüenza.

- ¿Desde cuándo te has avergonzado de tu hermana?

- Es que no quiero que de una mal imagen delante de los padres de Sasuke, ttebayo, quien sabe, a lo mejor son sus suegros.

- Eso es algo que de momento es muy improbable. Tu hermana solo tiene 15 años, no se va a casar tan pronto. Tú adelantas demasiados acontecimientos Naruto, que a tu hermana le guste Sasuke y quizás a Sasuke tu hermana y que tu madre quiera que tengan una cita preparada no quiere decir nada de nada, la vida da muchas vueltas.

- Papá...

- Dime.

- ¿Es que te vas de vuelo? - de repente se dio cuenta de lo que su padre estaba haciendo.

- Si, esta tarde. Me voy a Francia.

- ¡A Francia!

- Si, no es la primera vez que voy, no sé de qué te sorprendes tanto.

- ¿Y cuánto tiempo vas a estar?

- Volveré el miércoles, tu procura no dar trabajo a tu madre.

- Ya no soy un niño, dattebayo, no quieras consolarme diciendo que tengo que ser el hombre de la casa y todo eso, ya te has ido muchas veces, es tu trabajo, eres piloto comercial, que no soy tonto, ttebayo.

Minato llevó su mano a la cabeza de Naruto y le revolvió el pelo.

- Ya eres un hombre ¿verdad? Habéis crecido demasiado deprisa, me hubiera gustado que fueseis pequeños más tiempo.

- Papá ¿Cuándo te hiciste novio de mamá?

- Hace ya mucho tiempo, la verdad es que casi toda mi vida he estado con ella,

- ¿Ella fue tu primer amor?

- El primero y el único. La conocí cuando íbamos al colegio, ella tenía mucho carácter y siempre estaba de broncas con los fanfarrones del recreo, ya sabes que los niños pueden ser muy crueles y la tomaron con ella, no les gustaba su pelo rojo, no les gustaba que pegara más fuerte que ellos... Pero a mi si me gustaba su pelo rojo y cada día la seguía cuando regresaba a casa, para vigilar que le pasara nada, claro.

- ¿Y cómo se enamoró de ti?  
- Pues eso tendrías que preguntárselo a ella, yo solo sé que un día me gritó que dejara de seguirla y me acercase y dijo "si vas a mi lado podrás vigilarme mejor" Me costó mucho que confiara en mí, no creas.

- ¿Y cómo lo has conseguido? ¿Cómo conseguiste no dejar de estar enamorado de ella?

- No lo sé, simplemente ella siempre ha estado a mi lado y yo al suyo... El amor no es una batalla, no se trata de pelear contra ti mismo o contra el otro para conseguir que no se acabe, el amor es algo que tiene que surgir libremente y si ha de morir pues dejarlo morir. No hay nada que garantice que vaya a ser eterno, nada te asegura que esa persona que en ese momento es muy especial para ti vaya a seguir siéndolo siempre.

- Pero mamá y tu lleváis juntos mucho tiempo.

- Es porque nos respetamos y no esperamos del otro más de lo que sabemos que puede darnos, tenemos paciencia el uno con el otro, nos escuchamos procuramos entendernos y porque... el amor no tiene un manual, es difícil, hay que hacer muchos sacrificios, compartir, comprender...

- A mí me gustaría tener a alguien como tú tienes a mamá. Siempre se os ve enamorados a pesar de la pila de años que lleváis juntos, ttebayo.

Minato dejó de ordenar su maleta para mirar a Naruto.

- ¿Qué te pasa Naruto? ¿A qué tienes miedo?

- A todo... Yo... yo quiero ayudar a Ino pero tengo miedo a que se apoye demasiado en mí y fallarla ¿Y si no resulto ser un buen amigo? ¿Y si la hago más daño?

- ¿Aún no le has pedido salir ni nada?

- ¿Cómo le voy a pedir salir? Ella no... no creo que sea el momento, ella lo está pasando muy mal, cada día la veo peor y no quiero agobiarla.

- Quizás, precisamente este sea el momento. Si sientes algo por ella deberías decírselo, si te gusta debería saberlo porque su problema es muy grave, ella se ve mal, se ve fea y deforme.

- ¡Ya sé que se ve fea y deforme, dattebayo!

- Pues por eso, quizás necesite que le digan lo guapa que es. Yo no soy psicólogo como tu madre pero he visto a muchas chicas con problemas parecido al de Ino y me he dado cuenta de que se sienten muy solas porque la gente se aparta de ellas, la gente no quiere problemas, les da miedo, no saben cómo tratarla y piensan que no van a ser capaces de ayudarla, precisamente piensan como tú, que...

- Que les van a fallar... Tienes razón, tienes razón, todo el mundo suele apartarse y yo he empezado a actuar como todo el mundo pero es que solo soy un crio y tengo miedo...

- Mira Naruto, si no quieres ayudarla mejor no te acerques más a ella, si no vas a estar a su lado hoy no vengas con tu madre y conmigo, así te evitarás problemas y tu vida será más sencilla.

- Pero eso no la ayudará tampoco.

- Pero la ayudará más que si le das falsas esperanzas. Piénsalo bien y decide que quieres hacer, si estar al lado de Ino o no. Si no lo estás nadie te va a reprochar nada pero si lo estás tienes que estar preparado para aguantarlo todo, para apoyarla en sus peores momentos, para recaídas y depresiones... Naruto, yo sabía que no le gustaba a tu madre, sabía que me consideraba un cobarde pero yo no quería dejarla sola, me daba miedo que la pegasen y no pudiese defenderse, me daba miedo que algún día la hiciesen algo, así que, a pesar de que sabía que a ella no le gustaba que la siguiese yo la seguía y estaba convencido de que cada día me despreciaba un poco más, pero yo continué aunque algunos días me arrepentía muchísimo de ser tan tonto y me decía "hoy no la seguiré, nunca le pasa nada, hoy tomaré otro camino" pero a la hora de la verdad volvía a seguirla...

- ¿Que me quieres decir? No te entiendo, ttebayo.

- Lo que te quiere decir - interrumpió la madre - Es que debes seguir lo que te dice tu corazón. Tu padre es que se complica mucho para decir las cosas. Si realmente crees que no vas a ayudar a Ino mejor ni lo intentes, pero si piensas que puedes hacer algo por ella, lo que sea, aunque parezca una tontería, debes hacerlo o llegará el día en el que te arrepientas de no haberlo intentado.

- ¿Pero y si le fallo? ¿Y si ella espera de mi algo que no voy a ser capaz de hacer?

- Naruto te he visto apoyar incondicionalmente a Sasuke, a Neji, a Gaara, que mira que entender a Gaara fue bastante difícil, comprendes a todo el mundo, sabes llegar a su corazón y hacer que se abran a ti ¿Qué problema tienes con Ino?

- Quizás... me dolería mucho... demasiado...

Naruto se quedó callado y sin saber que decir, era la primera vez en su vida que se sentía tan asustado por fallar a alguien, de hecho nunca se había planteado que podía fallar, siempre actuaba sin pensar mucho, solo dejándose llevar por lo que su corazón le decía ¿Por qué tenía ahora miedo? Nunca había tenido miedo porque siempre había estado convencido de hacer lo correcto y ahora... ahora también, claro que si... no sabía muy bien que necesitaba Ino pero algo le decía que lo que no necesitaba era tener a un indeciso a su lado.

- Vale, ya se lo que tengo que hacer, ttebayo ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

Sonrió con esa sonrisa tan suya y que sus padres conocían tan bien y salió de la habitación.

- Le hemos educado para ser como es - comentó Minato - Para él ayudar a los demás es algo normal, no podemos ahora decirle que no lo haga.

- Bueno - suspiró Kushina - No va a ser nada fácil pero para eso me tiene a su lado, ttebane, solo espero que Ino tenga una buena actitud, que coopera y que no le rompa el corazón... o yo le romperé las piernas, dattebane.

...

Ino no tenía ganas de salir a pasear, de hecho se encontraba mareada y con dolor de estómago pero no quería preocupar más a sus padres y como parecían muy interesados en salir a dar un paseo con su hija y además que por lo visto habían quedado con los padres de Chouji, pues accedió.

Hacía mucho frio o ella tenía demasiado frio, un frio tremendo, no podía dejar de tiritar y eso que se había puesto más ropa de lo habitual en ella, así que cuando sus padres hablaron de entrar en una cafetería a ella le pareció una de las mejores ideas que había escuchado en mucho tiempo.

Se sentó frente a una mesa redonda y se quitó los guantes, sentía los dedos helados.

- ¿Te apetece un chocolate? - preguntó su padre.

Ino alzó los ojos y me miró casi con miedo ¿Un chocolate?

- Perdona - añadió suavemente el padre - ¿Un té calentito?

- Un café con leche - habló caso con miedo Ino - Con sacarina, si no te importa.

En ese momento la puerta de la cafetería se abrió y entraron Kushina y Naruto discutiendo por algo, no se sabía muy bien porqué pero armaban bastante escándalo.

En seguida Inoichi se acercó a saludar a Minato e Ino no podía dejar de mirar a Naruto, era tan gracioso, estaba allí, discutiendo con su madre y su madre... parecía casi una cría como él.

- ¡Naruto! - levantó la mano y le llamó en voz alta - ¡Naruto!

- ¡Ino! ¡Estás aquí, ttebayo! ¿Qué haces?

- ¡Compórtate como un caballero! - gruñó Kushina - ¿Es esa forma de saludar a una señorita y su madre, ttebane?

- Jo mamá ¡pero si es Ino!

- Disculpa a mi hijo, por favor ¡Vamos! ¡Pide tú también disculpas!

- No te pongas así Kushina - sonrió la madre de Ino - Si son amigos desde niños.

- Es que estoy intentando enseñar buenos modales a mi hijo, ttebane. Si vierais lo educado que es Sasuke.

- ¿Es verdad que ahora está en tu casa, Kushina?

- Ah sí, necesitaba un poco de hogar familiar, el pobre estaba muy solo en su gran mansión.

- ¿Y Minako? - se interesó Ino al no ver a la hermana de Naruto.

- Se ha marchado con Sasuke, ttebayo. Es una metomentodo que siempre se mete en todo.

- Bueno ¿Que os apetece tomar? - se acercó a la mesa y preguntó Minato.

- A mí me apetece un aperitivo - contestó Kushina - Patatas o algo, takoyaki, pide unos takoyaki, me apetecen un montón ¿A vosotros no?

- Pues ahora que lo dices a mí también me apetecen - asintió la madre de Ino.

- ¡Hola a todo el mundo!

La puerta se había abierto de nuevo y Chouza, acompañado de su mujer entraban también en la cafetería. Kushina había llamado a la madre de Ino y le había dicho que invitase también a los padres de Chouji o Shikamaru, ellos eran buenos amigos y no iba a resultar raro que quedasen para tomar algo y cuanto más gente hubiera mejor ya que Ino no se sentiría tanto como el centro de atención y no sospecharía que era una encerrona para ella, las anoréxicas suelen ser muy susceptibles con esas cosas.

Al cabo de un rato estaban todos sentados alrededor de la mesa y en ella unos cuantos platos con pulpo, sushi y otras cosas que al menos antes a Ino le gustaban bastante.

- ¿Ya te encuentras mejor, Ino? - preguntó de pronto la madre de Chouji - Parece que aún tienes mala cara.

- No, si, ya me encuentro mejor, gracias.

- ¿Te pasó algo ayer? - la interrogó severa su madre.

- Se puso un poco indispuesta - contestó con naturalidad Chouza - Yo creo que comió demasiados pastelitos.

Esa frase sonaba demasiado rara. Inoichi y Kushina se miraron intrigados.

- Ayer mi chico llevó a su novia a casa - continuó Chouza - Vino mi hermano y tuvimos una pequeña fiesta.

- ¿No te me digas que Chouji tiene novia? - se interesó Minato.

Mientras la conversación empezaba a girar sobre Chouji, Ino empezó a sentirse agobiada, el corazón le latía bastante deprisa y quería huir de allí.

- ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta, Ino? - propuso de repente Naruto.

Para Ino aquello fue como un milagro. Si, quería irse de allí.

- Si, si, vamos a dar un paseo - dijo levantándose inmediatamente.

- ¿No decías que tenías frio? - inquirió su madre.

- Si pero... quiero salir a dar una vuelta.

En cuanto Naruto e Ino salieron de la cafetería, Kushina se incorporó de su asiento y se acercó inquisidora hacia Chouza.

- ¿Qué es eso de que ayer Ino se puso indispuesta, ttebane?

- Estuvo vomitando - contestó la madre de Chouji.

- ¿Vomitando? - se alarmó Kushina - ¿Pero la visteis vosotros vomitar?

- No, verla no la vimos, pero la oímos.

- ¿Qué comió?

- Unos cuantos pastelitos - respondió Chouza.

- ¿Cuantos?

- Pues no los conté pero varios.

- ¿De verdad que Ino comió pastelitos? - se interesó Inoichi - ¿No sería que se los escondió y luego los tiró en el servicio?

- No, no, se los comió - aseguró la madre de Chouji - Yo la vi, se los metió en la boca y los masticó. Eso es bueno ¿verdad?

A esas alturas por supuesto que los padres de Chouji y los de Shikamaru conocían el problema de Ino, sobretodo porque la madre de Ino necesitaba desahogarse y nadie mejor que sus amigas para eso.

- Depende - respondió Kushina - ¿Cuánto comió?

- Pues ya te he dicho que no los contamos pero... a ver, compré bastantes porque ya sabes cómo nos gusta comer a nosotros... si, comió bastantes, es que estaban muy ricos.

- ¿Y vistes si se los comía con ansia?

- Pues...

Ni Chouza, ni su mujer sabían que responder a eso y tampoco comprendían porqué Kushina estaba tan alarmada.

- ¿Y dices que luego vomitó? - volvió a preguntar Inoichi.

- Si, dijo que se encontraba mal, nosotros bromeamos diciendo que había comido demasiados, como ella normalmente come como un pajarito...

- Kushina - Inoichi la miró grave y preocupado - ¿Tú crees...?

- ¿Alguna vez la habéis visto comer de forma compulsiva? - preguntó Kushina mirando a los padres de Ino.

- Nunca.

- Pues entonces quizás solo se trata de que quería comer y su cuerpo lo rechazó. No te preocupes, Inoichi.

...

Paseaban despacio, Ino tenía otra vez frio e inconscientemente se agarró al brazo de Naruto y se pegó a él.

Naruto se quedó paralizado durante unos segundos ¿Ino le estaba abrazando? Bueno no era un abrazo pero casi como si lo fuera. Enseguida notó como tiritaba.

- ¿Tienes frio?

- Mucho, hace mucho frio.

- ¿Sabes por qué tienes tanto frio?

- ¿Porque estamos en Diciembre? - contestó con ironía.

- No, es porque estás muy delgada, no tienes "chicha", ni calorías que quemar en tu cuerpo.

- Ya estamos ¿Me vas a echar una charla?

- Lo siento, no quería molestarte, no sé qué me ha pasado.

Durante unos segundos guardaron silencio, Naruto lamentándose de haberle dicho eso sabiendo lo poco que a las chicas con su problema les gusta que le digan esas cosas e Ino avergonzada porque sabía que Naruto tenía razón.

- Es que tengo que decirte algo importante, Ino - habló atropelladamente Naruto.

- Yo también quiero decirte algo.

- Es que tengo que decírtelo ahora mismo, ttebayo.

- ¿Por qué? - se asustó Ino - ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- Es que es una cosa que quiero que sepas, para que la pienses y para que la sepas, claro.

- Pero es que yo tengo que decirte algo muy importante también y es que necesito decírselo a alguien y tú eres el único al que me atrevo a decírselo.

- ¿A mí?

- Me da mucha vergüenza decírselo a otra persona y... si se lo digo a Sakura lo mismo la preocupo demasiado o no se...

- ¿Qué te pasa Ino? - empezó a preocuparse Naruto.

- Es que no se a quien decírselo, había pensado en Chouji pero no quiero causarle más problemas o en Shikamaru pero... supongo que tengo que contárselo a tu madre pero es que lo tengo aquí y necesito soltarlo.

- ¿No será que estás embarazada?

- ¡Pero que bruto eres Naruto! ¿Cómo voy a estar embarazada? Yo no tengo la regla, a mí se me ha cortado ya... esa es otra, no hago nada más que pensar si me voy a quedar así para siempre ¿Y si no me vuelve nunca? ¿No podré tener hijos?

Naruto se sintió aliviado al comprobar que Ino iba siendo consciente de los problemas que esa tontería de no comer le estaba acarreando.

- Pero ahora no se trata de eso - continuó la chica - No me líes

- Pues dime lo que te pasa.

- Déjalo, mejor no, acabo de darme cuenta de que mejor no.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Te has enfadado conmigo, ttebayo?

- No, que va, lo que pasa es que de pronto me he dado cuenta de que me comporto como una niña caprichosa y parece que solo quiero llamar la atención.

Naruto dio dos pasos para adelantarse a Ino se paró delante de ella con cara de enfado.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que eres una caprichosa?

- Nadie pero sé que todo el mundo lo piensa, lo se Naruto, no pongas esa cara, todo el mundo piensa que soy una mimada y... creída. Nadie me conoce pero es normal porque tampoco yo me he mostrado como soy, por lo menos de un tiempo a esta parte. No sé lo que me pasa, ya no me siento yo misma, siento como si otra persona se hubiese apoderado de mí, estoy confusa, enfadada y asustada.

Naruto veía los ojos de Ino llenos de lágrimas a punto de salir y también como ella evitaba mirarle directamente a él. Puso sus manos en cada uno de los brazos de su compañera y la sujetó con fuerza pero con cuidado de no hacerla daño.

- Ino mírame, a mí me gustas, yo si veo a la verdadera Ino y se distinguirla debajo de esa máscara con la que te cubres.

- No le gusto a nadie, yo quería gustarle a mis amigos, pensaba que era simpática, no creo que tuviera demasiado mal carácter, vale que a veces grito mucho y que mando demasiado pero...

- Escúchame, nadie es perfecto y tú le caes bien a mucha gente.

- Yo solo quería verme bien, tener un pelo bonito pero ahora mi pelo está débil, sin brillo y se me cae.

- Pero eso tiene arreglo Ino.

- No, no lo tiene, me he hecho daño a mí misma, lo sé, yo no me había dado cuenta del daño que me hacía, yo solo quería verme bonita pero ahora soy un monstruo, ya no le gusto a nadie y no sé por qué, la gente me mira como con pena.

- Yo no te miro con pena.

- He sido tan tonta, me he esforzado tanto por ser perfecta, he hecho ejercicio hasta agotarme, me he levantado por las madrugadas para limpiar mi habitación y quemar estas malditas grasas, he dejado de comer todo lo que me gustaba, he mentido a mis padres, he escondido la comida en mis cajones y... no sé cuántas más cosas he hecho y no ha servido para nada y ahora no se lo que siento, es como si no pudiese sentir nada, me enfado conmigo misma pero es como si una voz me dijese que no me escuche, que ella sabe lo que es mejor y que si la hago caso seré perfecta y yo no quiero escucharla y...

- ¡Ino! - se asustó Naruto, la chica comenzaba a hablar demasiado deprisa y a mover las manos de forma incoherente, además respiraba agitadamente - ¡Ino, escúchame! ¡Escúchame!

Naruto la movió bruscamente para llamar su atención. Ino pareció calmarse y le miró confundida.

- No estás bien Ino, estás muy nerviosa y no sabes lo que dices.

- Lo siento, es que no sé qué me pasa, me agobio enseguida... Tienes razón Naruto, no estoy bien, me siento fatal, me duele el pecho y no puedo respirar.

- Voy a llamar a mi madre y tú vas a esperar sentada en este banco ¿vale?

...

Naruto ya no tenía ni una duda sobre lo que tenía que hacer, las dudas se habían transformado en determinación y él se sentía como el Naruto de siempre.

Estaba sentado al lado de la cama donde dormía Ino, había cogido la mano de la chica, la que no tenía puesta ninguna vía, la tenía entre las suyas y no iba a soltarla. Si Ino necesitaba una mano amiga que le guiase por el camino donde se había perdido pues ahí estaba él.

Acercó la mano de Ino hasta su cara y la apoyó en su mejilla, la mano estaba caliente gracias a que él la sostenía entre las suyas y había entrado en calor. Ojalá pudiera hacer lo mismo con todo su cuerpo y llenarlo de calor... estaba tan fría.

- Te quiero - susurró.

- ¿Naruto? - Ino comenzaba a despertarse y se frotaba los ojos con la mano libre, justo en la que tenía puesta una vía, no la había visto pero la sentía, pero no quería verla - ¿Dónde estoy?

- En... e- el hospital - contestó Naruto nervioso ¿Habría oído Ino lo que había dicho?

- ¿Qué me ha pasado?

- Te dio un ataque de ansiedad y comenzaste a autolesionarte, mi madre te dio un sedante y llamamos a una ambulancia que te trajo aquí y te han puesto suero y creo que más tranquilizante, por eso estás tan adormilada.

- ¿Me autolesioné?

- Te tirabas del pelo y te dabas golpes... en la cabeza y en los brazos.

- Pero yo nunca me he...

- Tenías una crisis de ansiedad muy violenta. Pero no te preocupes, ahora ya no tienes que sentirse sola, estoy contigo.

- Otra vez en el hospital, que vergüenza - se quejó mientras se tapaba los ojos.

- No tienes que tener vergüenza por nada.

- Pero es que tú no sabes Naruto, no sabes... yo... no sé qué me pasa... ¿Sabes lo que hice ayer?

Naruto guardó silencio, lo sabía pero era mejor que ella misma lo reconociese.

- Ayer... y también el viernes... es que yo... de pronto pensé que me estaba haciendo daño... fue por lo que me dijeron cuando me dio la alergia... yo... de pronto tuve miedo y me agobié mucho y... me puse a comer... empecé a comer todo lo que vi... en mi casa y luego salí y compré patatas y yo que sé y luego en casa de Chouji y... de pronto me sentí falta, sentía toda esa comida en mi estómago, invadiendo mi cuerpo y pensé que iba a engordar mucho y... y...

- ¿Fuiste a vomitar?

Ino asintió con la cabeza.

- Te juro que nunca lo había hecho antes, te lo juro, no sé qué me pasó, yo sé que es lo peor... no sé qué me pasa.

- Bueno, lo importante es que quieras curarte y no vuelvas a hacerlo.

- ¡No volveré a hacerlo! ¡Nunca! ¡Es horroroso!... Oye... ¿Y mis padres?

- Han ido a tu casa a prepararte una maleta.

- ¿Una maleta?

- Ino... te vas a quedar en el hospital unos días.

- ¿Cómo que me voy a quedar en el hospital unos días? - Ino soltó la mano que Naruto tenía sujeta y se incorporó en la cama.

- No te pongas nerviosa o vendrán y te sedarán de nuevo.

- ¿Cómo que me voy a quedar unos días? - repitió en un tono más bajo.

- Ha dicho mi madre que es lo mejor, que necesitas tratamiento y tiene que ser cuanto antes.

- Pero...

- Ahora vendrá mi madre y te lo explicará.

- ¿Pero y mis estudios?

- Solo van a ser unos días, además mañana comienza la semana deportiva así que no te perderás nada.

- ¿Dónde me van a ingresar? ¿En psiquiatría? ¿Estás diciendo que estoy loca?

- Solo digo que necesitas ayuda y aquí te enseñaran a comer, es solo eso Ino, solo serán unos días, te enseñaran como debes alimentarte, aprenderás nuevos hábitos, además yo... yo vendré todos los días y comeré contigo y luego iremos a pasear o me ayudas con los deberes... no te voy a abandonar, estaré siempre a tu lado porque yo... yo...

- ¿Tu? ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?

- Porque quiero que estés bien, quiero verte sonreír y sentir como alegras todo... como alegras mi vida... yo... tu... tú me gustas mucho Ino, me gustas más que otra chica me haya gustado nunca y te necesito a mi lado.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Y con este capítulo finaliza el fin de semana. Ahora van a pasar muchas cosas, así que no os las perdáis._

_Muchas gracias a todos por vuestra paciencia esperando, por continuar leyendo y por los comentarios y palabras de ánimo, que por cierto, me animan mucho._

_Gracias __**Jannette-BlackWeasley, Sabaku no lisseth, Glimmee**__ (creo que ya te comenté sobre las parejas en el comentario que me pusiste en la otra historia), __**Mara**__ (sí que soy mala, sí), __**Tsuchi, Kamiry Hatake, Dark_Genesis, Sayumi-hyuga98**__ (siento que se hayan borrado tus otros comentarios, gemela de Akane), __**Valentina, Ginger, Michi, Clover, Bishop. Nemesis, Lenon, Matsuo**__… disculparme si me olvido de alguien o se ha borrado su comentario y no lo he recibido, a todos muchas gracias._

_Nos vemos en el siguiente ¡Matta ne!_


	183. Aquello que nos hace cambiar

_Ya está el nuevo capítulo, un capítulo que vuelve a ser largo y de varios personajes, en este caso principalmente es de Temari y lo que pasó cuando acompañó a Shikato a ser a su ex, de Jisei y un poco de Sumire._

_Como dije ya acabó el fin de semana pero como quedaron muchas cosas pendientes pues en este y los siguientes capítulos hay bastantes flashbacks._

_Espero que os guste._

_Quiero dedicar este capítulo a __**Matsuo**__, la mejor administradora de foros del mundo, que me ha dejado su ordenador para poder escribirlo. Muchas gracias por el favor._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Aquello que nos hace cambiar**

Había sido un domingo de lo más intenso.

En general había sido un fin de semana largo, denso y lleno de cosas importantes.

Se podía decir que casi todos tenían algo que contar a sus amigos.

Sumire estaba algo más nerviosa e hiperactiva de lo habitual., había cambiado su habitual costumbre de desayunar leche con cacao y galletas, costumbre que a juicio de su madre le hacía distraerse demasiado por un vaso de leche y unas tostadas.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa hoy? - preguntaba su madre sorprendida al verla comer a una velocidad inusual en ella.

- Tengo prisa - contestaba con la boca llena.

- No hables con la boca llena, sabes que es de mala educación ¿Ves? - le reprochó cuando Sumire comenzó a toser estrepitosamente - ya te has atragantado. No sé a qué vienen hoy tantas prisas.

- Es que es la semana de los deportes y hace mucho que no he participado en ninguna y no quiero llegar tarde.

- ¡Ay! - suspiró la madre - Ya podías poner el mismo interés en llegar puntual a las demás clases. Además, no sé por qué te emocionas tanto, claro que todo lo que sea no estudiar.

- Jopetas no digas eso, es que los deportes me gustan mucho. Vamos a hacer atletismo y tenis y baseball y gimnasia y...

- Y terminarás lesionada, como siempre, a ver esta vez que nos toca, un tobillo, una rodilla, un hombro... tendríamos que hacer una porra a ver quién acertaba, yo digo que de nuevo te harás otro esguince.

- Jo, qué poca fe tienes en tu hija.

- Si es que tú te tropiezas con una raya pintada en el suelo, Sumire.

- ¡Maldita gravedad!

Pero no era la única razón por la que Sumire tenía prisa por salir de casa. Estaba deseando encontrarse con sus amigas y contarles lo que el sábado había pasado entre su hermana y Sai, contarles aquel flechazo y el momento único que ella había vivido, de cómo había sido testigo del inicio de un enamoramiento. Es que no podía callarlo por más tiempo, había intentado contárselo el domingo a Ten-Ten por teléfono pero su amiga estaba demasiado alterada porque el día anterior le había dicho a Kiba que le gustaba y que tenían que "romper unos cuantos huevos para hacer una tortilla" y que Kiba le había dicho que también le gustaba pero que esta vez iba a hacer bien las cosas y le había pedido una cita ¡para el día de Nochebuena! ¡Anda que no quedaba todavía! ¡Por lo menos 20 días! ¿En qué estaba pensando ese chico? pues en que allí, en Japón, Nochebuena no es una fiesta como en España, allí es lo que podía llamarse el día de los enamorados, el día más romántico del año y se veía a las parejitas pasear y se compraban esos pasteles de crema que comían juntos... ¡que romántico! ¿Pero por qué Kiba no quería salir antes con ella? ¿Saldrían ese día Sai y Ayumi? Ah pues tendrían que salir y si no quedaban pues ella lo tendría que arreglar ¿Y ella? ¿Y si ella le pedía una cita ese día a Kankuro? ¿Cómo se lo tomaría el chico?

Sumire agitó su cabeza, tantos pensamientos y tan atropellados le estaban empezando a dar dolor, fíjate si ella misma se causaba dolor de cabeza no se extrañaba que se quejase todo el mundo de que hablaba demasiado y sin coherencia.

Tampoco había podido contarle nada de lo de su hermana y Sai a Kankuro porque le daba algo de vergüenza que el chico pensase que era una chismosa, bueno, un poquito si le había contado, pero poco, además Kankuro parecía un tanto distraído, quizás la comida aquella con ese señor que por lo visto era tan importante no había salido como pensaba.

Así que estaba a punto de estallar si no se lo contaba a alguien... a Jisei, a Ryuko, a Akane... ¡a alguien!

...

Jisei desayunaba despacio pero no porque tuviera mucho tiempo o se encontrara sin ganas de comer, lo que le sucedía era que estaba demasiado cansada y sentía como si le costara moverse e incluso se le cerraban los ojos. Había pasado la noche prácticamente en vela.

Lo había intentado todo, tomarse infusiones de tila, valeriana, haciendo ejercicios de respiración y de relajación pero nada, toda la noche se la había pasado con los ojos abiertos como platos y luego ese maldito reloj de pared que tenían en casa, ese que cada cuarto de hora hacía sonar una musiquita como de campanillas y cada hora un sonido de campana más grave indicaba la hora que era y lo peor de todo es que el número de campanadas que sonaban era cada vez mayor y Jisei se desesperaba al comprobar lo rápido que pasaban los minutos.

- Hoy empieza la semana deportiva - comentó su madre que terminaba de prepararse su desayuno.

- Si - contestó vagamente.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Jisei? - se sentó preocupada a su lado - ¿Te encuentras mal?

- No, solo estoy cansada - se quejó.

- ¿Te ha pasado algo con Iruka?

- No, no es nada.

- Pues a ti te pasa algo, a mí no me puedes engañar.

- Es que... es un poco de todo, es que no entiendo por qué tiene que pasar todo a la vez.

- ¿Has discutido otra vez con Iruka?

- Que no, que no es eso... bueno, si he discutido con él pero no por lo de siempre.

Llevaban una temporada que Iruka y Jisei discutían bastante, pero no discusiones de enfadarse el uno con el otro, eran discusiones de intentar convencer a quien tenían delante de que él o ella eran los que tenían razón. No había forma de ponerse de acuerdo, Iruka se negaba a irse a trabajar a Sapporo, se negaba a aceptar ese puesto de trabajo que le separaría de ella y ella se negaba a que no lo aceptase, tenía que ir, aunque no quería separase de él estaba convencida de que tenía que irse, si no, a la larga, toda su vida se iba a arrepentir de no haber ido y quizás terminaría sin darse cuenta reprochándoselo, no directamente, porque Iruka no sería capaz de hacer eso pero se arrepentiría de no haber tomado la decisión correcta y ella sabría que había sido por estar a su lado.

- ¿Entonces qué ha pasado?

- Es que... lo primero, no pienses mal de lo que te voy a contar.

- ¿De que no hay que pensar mal? - entró de pronto Kisuke en la cocina - Hola mamá ¿Has preparado el desayuno?

- Bueno días, si ya lo tienes.

- Que vago eres - gruño Jisei - Mamá te mima demasiado.

- Porque soy su niñito. Bueno ¿que estabas contando de Iruka? ¿Tengo que partirle la cara o qué?

- Que no, que no es nada de eso... solo que creo que se ha metido en un lio, no, lo sé, sé que se ha metido en un lio.

- ¿Pues qué ha hecho? - se preocupó Rika.

- ¿Os acordáis que ayer me llamó diciendo que no iba a venir a comer porque habían venido unos de su pueblo y le habían invitado? Pues no era verdad - Jisei observó cómo su madre y su hermano la miraban casi sin pestañear - Cuando salí fui a su casa, estaba preocupada, le noté rara la voz.

- ¿No me dirás que ahora también escuchas las auras? - bromeó Kisuke.

- No tonto, solo es que le noté... distinto, así que fui a su casa y... tenía visita.

- ¡Estaba con otra! - gritó su hermano - Menudo hijo de... ya verás cuando le vea...

- ¡No! - le interrumpió Jisei - No es lo que piensas.

- ¿Ah no?

- No. Yo también lo pensé, no te creas, cuando la vi allí... es una mujer muy atractiva pero no. Lo que pasa es que Iruka es tonto, eso es lo que le pasa, que es tonto.

- Lo que le pasa - añadió Kisuke con una pequeña sonrisilla en la cara - es que de bueno que es ya es tonto.

- ¡Tú lo sabías! - exclamó Jisei - ¡Tú lo sabías!

- ¿Lo de la amiga de Kakashi que tiene escondida en su casa? Sí

- ¿Qué Iruka tiene escondida una mujer en su casa? - preguntó perpleja Rika.

- Kakashi le pidió que la escondiera unos días - explicó Kisuke - Iruka me lo contó.

- ¿A ti te lo contó y a mí no?

- Hombre, no es una cosa para ir pregonando por el mundo "¡Eh! ¡Que tengo a una mujer escondida en mi casa para que su marido maltratador no la encuentre!"

- ¿Su marido es un maltratador? - volvió a preguntar Rika.

- Es peor que un maltratador - contestó Kisuke - En realidad no sé si la maltrata a ella, me refiero físicamente, no me quedó claro y tampoco es su marido pero es una mala persona.

- Es Orochimaru mamá ¿Te acuerdas de Orochimaru?

Rika se llevó la mano a la boca con gesto de preocupación y asombro.

- ¿Iruka tiene en su casa a la mujer de Orochimaru? ¿Por qué?

- La llevó Kakashi, mamá - respondió Kisuke - Él solo quiere ayudarla y la ha alejado de Orochimaru pero teme que este la busque por eso la ha llevado a donde cree que no la va a encontrar, no hay nada que relacione a Iruka con esa mujer.

- Pero aun así...

- Es provisional. En unos días la va a llevar a una casa de acogida - explicó Kisuke.

- Eso es lo que iba a decir que una casa de acogida es donde debe estar, no en casa de Iruka.

Mientras Kisuke comenzó a explicar a su madre todo lo que sabía del asunto, que era lo mismo que sabía Jisei, esta se dejó llevar por el recuerdo de lo que sintió al ir a casa de Iruka, preocupada porque le parecía que su llamada era confusa y se encontró con esa mujer allí.

_"..._

_- Te aseguro que esto tiene una explicación - habló nervioso Iruka mientras Jisei, aún sin entrar en su casa miraba a esa mujer, una mujer mayor y muy atractiva que a su vez la miraba con los ojos abiertos y asustados._

_Jisei sonrió forzadamente, aquella frase resultaba tan patética que casi era graciosa._

_- Pasa que te lo explico todo._

_- Si no hay nada que explicar, si yo lo entiendo todo - habló con dificultad, no quería llorar y el tratar de impedirlo hacía que al hablar le doliese la garganta - Hay cosas que yo no te doy y tu..._

_- Deja de decir tonterías - Iruka resultó hasta brusco, con el gesto serio agarró a Jisei del brazo y la introdujo en la casa cerrando la puerta tras ella, aquello sorprendió a Jisei ¿dónde estaba su dulce Iruka? - Jisei deja que te lo explique, esto no es lo parece... te presento a Hitomi Hanakiri, la madre de Misaki._

_Jisei miró a Iruka abriendo los ojos todo lo que pudo._

_- También es la... el... no sé lo que es... perdona Hitomi._

_- Tranquilo, es que es difícil de explicar. Encantada ¿Eres tú la novia de Iruka?_

_- Es mi prometida - respondió Iruka._

_- Vaya, eres muy joven._

_- No es que estemos prometidos para casarnos ni nada de eso, Iruka es libre de hacer lo que le dé la gana, yo lo entiendo, pero podía ser más discreto._

_- Pero yo no tengo nada que ver con él ¿Has pensado que nosotros...?_

_- A ver Jisei, digamos que Hitomi es la "novia" de Kakashi._

_Jisei miró a Iruka incrédula._

_- ¿Nos has dicho que era la madre de Misaki? Que yo sepa Misaki es... ¡Ay dios!_

_Jisei acababa de caer en la cuenta de que Misaki había dicho que el novio de su madre era Orochimaru._

_- Si, eso mismo, el loco de Kakashi se ha liado con la novia de Orochimaru que además es la madre de un alumno._

_- ¿Y que hace en tu casa? - Jisei miraba de hito en hijo a los dos._

_Para Jisei no fue difícil entender lo que pasaba y creérselo y se lo creyó porque, una vez descartó ese pensamiento inicial pudo concentrarse en observar a esa mujer y analizar su aura._

_Esa mujer sufría, se veía su sufrimiento, todo su expresión corporal lo decía, sufría y estaba asustada, en realidad tenía un montón de sentimientos fluyendo de ella, miedo, vergüenza, preocupación... y Jisei no tardó en empatizar con ella y según la escuchaba más se ponía en sus zapatos._

_- Siento causar tantas molestias - hablaba Hitomi mirando al suelo - Le dije a Kakashi que no era buena idea pero no me escuchó. Yo lo que pensé es que iba a acompañarme a una casa de acogida, fue lo que le pedí porque me daba vergüenza ir sola pero mira la que ha liado._

_- Orochimaru te hubiese encontrado enseguida - aseguro Iruka._

_- Pero ahora te ha implicado a ti y a esta chica y si os pasa algo yo me voy a sentir muy culpable._

_- No nos va a pasar nada, no tiene porqué pasarnos nada, nadie sabe que estás aquí y Jisei no va a decir nada ¿a qué no, Jisei?_

_- Claro que no pero ¿Y Misaki?_

_Fue pronunciar el nombre de Misaki y Jisei observó lo que a ella le parecía un fogonazo en el aura de esa mujer._

_- No te preocupes por Misaki - se apresuró a hablar Iruka - Jiraiya se va a ocupar de él._

_- ¿Jiraiya-sensei? - preguntó Jisei. O sea, que había más implicados en aquella "trama"._

_..."_

- ¿Has terminado ya de desayunar? - Kisuke la traía de nuevo a la realidad.

- ¿Eh? Si, ya he terminado.

- Pues venga, que te llevo en coche al instituto.

- ¿Y eso?

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Que no puedo acompañar a mi hermana al instituto?

- Pues nunca lo haces.

- Es porque nunca tengo tiempo pero hoy si, venga, ponte el abrigo.

Según Kisuke había llegado la hora de que Jisei supiese lo que tenía que saber.

...

Lo normal para Kankuro era levantarse por las mañanas y encontrarse a Gaara en la cocina preparando el desayuno. Gaara siempre había dormido pocas horas así que siempre era el primero en estar despierto así que aprovechaba y preparaba los desayunos, el suyo y el de sus hermanos, pero hoy no, hoy era Temari la que estaba trasteando en la cocina.

- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó extrañado al verla.

- No sé ¿Tu qué crees que estoy haciendo?

- Pensé que no estabas en casa. Ayer, cuando me acosté, aún no habías venido.

- Si, me entretuve bastante.

- ¿Y Gaara?

- Está en su habitación, meditando.

- ¿Meditando?

- Si, ya sabes, eso que nos enseñó Kushina, esos ejercicios para conseguir paz interior.

- Humh... está más afectado de lo que yo pensaba - reflexionó Kankuro - Yo creía que se alegraría de saber que su padre era su padre pero parece que no ha sido así.

- Creo que para él era más fácil aceptar que no le quería porque no era su hijo. Creo que así justificaba el odio que parecía tenerle.

- Pues yo me he alegrado de saber que mamá era una mujer tan...

- Yo no hubiera pensado mal de ella si hubiese resultado que Gaara no era hijo de papá - se apresuró a no dejarle terminar la frase a su hermano.

- No, si yo tampoco hubiese pensado mal, lo que quiero decir es que me gustó conocer esa faceta, ahora la admiro porque era fiel a sus principios y seguro que no fue algo fácil de conseguir.

- Y dime ¿Qué es lo que te quedaste a preguntarse a Nagato?

- ¿Cuando?

- Cuando ya nos íbamos, no te hagas el tonto.

- ¿Crees que Gaara está preocupado por Hinata? - la ignoró Kankuro.

- ¿Por Hinata?

- Si, ayer Hinata parecía bastante... asustada. Gaara le ha contado lo de mamá y me da la impresión de que... bueno, son cosas mías, mejor dime ¿Cómo te fue a ti con Shikato y su ex? ¿Hicisteis un trio al final?

- Desde luego que no eres más tonto porque no entrenas.

- Buenos días Kankuro - les sorprendió Gaara entrando en la cocina.

- Hola Gaara ¿Has descansado bien? - Gaara miró de forma inexpresiva a su hermano, esa era el tipo de broma que nunca había hecho gracia a Gaara - Da, igual, no sé lo que digo.

- Ya está el desayuno - habló Temari - Me voy a ir ya así que recogéis vosotros y laváis los cacharros ¿entendido?

- ¿Adónde vas con tanta prisa? - la interrogó malicioso Kankuro.

- A casa de los Nara.

- ¿Algún problema con Shikato? - se interesó Gaara.

- No, ninguno, pero quiero asegurarme de que todo está como tiene que estar. Ayer la bisabuela de Shikato se calló y se rompió un hombro y la madre de Shikamaru se ha quedado en el pueblo para cuidarla.

- Pero está Akane para ocuparse de todo ¿no? - dedujo Kankuro - Menuda es ella.

- Ese es el problema, que Akane ayer también estuvo en el hospital porque le dio un desmayo.

- ¿Otro?

- Tiene la tensión muy alta y el azúcar se le descompensa. El caso es que ha decidido quedarse en el pueblo, necesita descansar y aquí no lo hace.

- Normal - comentó Gaara.

- ¿Akane se ha quedado en el pueblo? - curioseó Kankuro.

- No porque tiene que ir a su tocólogo esta semana, así que aprovechará para despedirse y coger todo lo que necesita pero el viernes se va y se queda allí hasta que esté a punto de dar a luz.

- ¿Pero y las clases?

- Tiene que dejar el instituto. Tiene que descansar y aquí no descansa lo suficiente, creen que el ambiente del pueblo le vendrá bien, si no, al final han dicho que terminarán ingresándola en un hospital y obligándola a hacer reposo absoluto.

- Pues si es lo mejor para ella es lo que tiene que hacer - reflexionó Gaara - La extrañaremos ¿Y Shikamaru también se queda en el pueblo?

- No, no, él irá los fines de semana. Bueno y ahora voy a su casa, quiero asegurarme de que no se pone a hacer lo que no debe.

- Si porque con lo que es ella que no puede quedarse quieta - opinó Kankuro.

- Pero parece que se lo está tomando muy enserio, ha dicho que de verdad va a tomarse las cosas con calma, lo que pasa es que no sé si será capaz sin estar Yoshino. Por eso quiero ir, para echarle una mano, que Shikamaru ayuda mucho pero tiene que estudiar.

- ¿Pero no va a ir por el instituto? - se interesó Gaara.

- Si, pero como esta semana no damos clases no va a ir a primera hora, se va a tomar las cosas con calma, además ella no puede hacer deporte.

- Claro, claro, pero ya tú te ocupas de que no trabaje demasiado - sonrió con sorna Kankuro - entonces la veré en el instituto y ya que vas dale recuerdos a Shikato.

- No creo que le vea, se habrá marchado ya a la universidad. Por cierto Kankuro, voy a coger tu moto si no os importa.

- ¿Mi moto?

- Si ¿Me la dejas?

- Claro, llévatela, pero no te olvides de ponerte el casco - la miró detenidamente - tendrás que quitarte esas coletas o no te cabrá.

- Gracias Kanky, cuando quieres eres un cielo.

- Si, si, anda, corre, no vayas a llegar tarde.

Mientras iba en la moto camino de casa de Shikamaru, Temari empezó a plantearse lo de comprarse un coche de segunda mano, no un gran coche, una pequeño, ella tenía el carnet y no lo usaba nunca y un coche le sería de mucha utilidad, podría viajar más a menudo a Suna o a ver a la abuela Chiyo y luego estaba la comodidad cuando iba de compras e incluso podría ayudar a Akane, en realidad es Shikamaru el que debería sacarse el carnet de conducir pero ya tiene bastante con sacar dos cursos y preparar su ingreso en la universidad.

Temari tenía otra razón pero se empeñaba en no escucharla aunque en realidad era la que más peso tenía y era que así viajar desde Suna al pueblo de Shikato sería muy fácil.

_"..._

_El día anterior, después de comer, ella y Shikato subieron al coche de este para ir a la "cita" que le había pedido Miaka. Temari miraba a través de la ventanilla tratando de adivinar que sería lo que Miaka quería, seguramente volver a salir con Shikato, claro, si esa chica debía ser tonta, mira que dejar a un chico como ese y solo porque se hicieron novios muy jovencitos y ya se sabe, lo que no se vive de soltero se quiere vivir de casado... o eso dicen... de cualquier forma esa chica era tonta y ahora seguro que se arrepentía de haberle dejado._

_- ¿Qué piensas tanto, chica dura?_

_- En tu ex. Me preguntaba si sabe que voy contigo._

_- Me imagino que no._

_- Apuesto a que cuando salías con ella hacías todo lo que te pedía._

_- Pues un poco tonto sí que era, pero de errores se aprende._

_Temari sonrió, habría que darle las gracias a esa chica porque las experiencias que vivimos son las que nos forman como persona y evidentemente aquella experiencia, aunque dolorosa, había hecho de Shikato la persona que era ahora y no era mala persona._

_Habían quedado en la entrada de un centro comercial. Después de saludarse y de que Miaka mirase a Temari con disgusto pues era evidente que no la esperaba, fueron a una cafetería que había en la segunda planta, al ver la cara de confusión que aún mostraba Miaka al escoger una mesa con cuatro sillas para sentarse, Temari se alejó un paso y señaló la de al lado, una pegada a una amplia ventana._

_- Yo me siento aquí - dijo - Algo me dice que necesitáis privacidad._

_- No hace falta - contestó Shikato - Te puedes sentar con nosotros._

_Temari miró a Miaka y a Shikato y sonrió._

_- No, mejor me siento en esta y me entretengo mirando a la gente._

_Shikato iba a contestar de nuevo pero entendió que Temari estaba siendo muy discreta y considerada._

_- Decirme lo que queréis tomar que voy a por ello - habló educadamente Shikato._

_En aquella cafetería no había que esperar a que el camarero fuera a tomar nota del pedido, eran los clientes los que se acercaban a un pequeño mostrador donde decían lo que deseaban, lo pagaban y recibían un pequeño ticket con un número. Después de eso regresaban a sus mesas y esperaban a que su número fuera nombrado por un altavoz, momento en el cual acudían a la barra a recoger lo que habían pedido._

_- Luego te lo pago - le dijo Temari al ver sentarse tras haber pedido a Shikato._

_- No te preocupes, ya haremos cuentas._

_Guardaron silencio, lo que era de lo más incómodo para Temari que, desde su posición podía escuchar la conversación que tuvieran Shikato y Miaka aunque disimulaba mirando por la ventana para no dar la imagen de ser demasiado cotilla, tampoco es que quisiera enterarse de lo que hablaban pero reconocía ya le picaba la curiosidad a ver que quería "el bollito de azúcar"._

_- ¿Por qué la has traído? - habló Miaka y Temari sabía que se refería a ella._

_- Me apetecía quedar con ella. Bueno ¿Qué querías? - preguntó por fin Shikato._

_Miaka comenzó a hablar de cosas y recuerdos de su pasado juntos, era muy lista, Temari se daba cuenta perfectamente de que quería rememorar una época pasada en la que supuestamente eran felices y crear un ambiente melancólico, es lo que pasa con los recuerdos, que tienen ese efecto pero Miaka no contaba con algo que Temari sabía: que Shikato era muy listo y se iba a dar cuenta de la jugada._

_- Hecho mucho de menos esos días - escuchaba hablar a Miaka con voz dulce... mira que era falsa y lianta y que ganas de darle un bofetón que le estaban entrando a Temari._

_- ¿Qué días? - oyó a Shikato contestarla - ¿Los días en los que yo era un tonto?_

_- No eras tonto, eras encantador._

_- Claro, por eso me dejaste, te hartaste del príncipe encantador._

_- Tienes que entenderme Shikato, éramos muy jóvenes y de pronto yo me vi comprometida contigo, ya toda mi vida era esa, hasta nuestros padres habían escogido donde viviríamos, yo me aterré, me sentí como enjaulada._

_- Nadie te enjaulaba, tenías voz, podía hablar y decir que no querías que las cosas fueran tan rápidas, podías incluso haberme pedido tiempo, yo te lo hubiera dado, pero preferiste traicionar la confianza que te tenía._

_- Pero yo te quería... es que no sabía lo que hacía._

_- Pues bien claro me dijiste que te aburrías conmigo._

_- Es que reconoce que eras un poco aburrido._

_- Estaba enamorado Miaka ¿Sabes lo que es eso? Eras toda mi vida, como un tonto solo pensaba en ti y de pronto un día llegaste y me dijiste que yo no era suficiente para ti, que lo que te ofrecía era... basura ¿Sabes el daño que me hiciste?_

_- Comprendo que me guardes aún rencor._

_- No, no te guardo rencor, el pasado ya quedó en el pasado, aprendí una buena lección, supongo que tengo que estarte agradecido porque seguramente nuestra vida juntos hubiese sido un fracaso._

_- Pero en este tiempo yo he cambiado, también he cometido errores y aprendido de ellos. Ahora se lo mal que me porté contigo y que no era culpa tuya, si no mía._

_- Por supuesto que era culpa tuya, tú fuiste la que fue infiel y la que quiso que rompiésemos, no vengas ahora haciéndote la víctima._

_- No, no quiero hacerme la víctima, sé que fue culpa mía y por eso quiero que me perdones._

_- Ya te perdoné, es mejor no remover ese tema._

_- Es que yo... yo me he dado cuenta de que tú fuiste mi primer amor ¿Te acuerdas de nuestro primer beso?_

_- Claro que me acuerdo, llovía y nos refugiamos en un portal, que miedo que teníamos por si nos pillaban... éramos unos críos._

_- El tiempo que estuve contigo está lleno de recuerdos únicos para mí._

_Temari frunció el ceño, que pesada que era esa chica._

_- Mira lo que he traído, Shikato._

_Temari se moría de ganas por ver qué era eso pero permaneció mirando a través de la ventana._

_Miaka le había pasado una pequeña caja a Shikato que abrió en cuanto la tuvo entre las manos._

_- ¿Sabes lo que es?_

_- Claro que se lo que es._

_- Es tu anillo de compromiso, el que te regalé cuando nos hicimos "novios formales"._

_- El mismo que pediste que te devolviera cuando rompimos... es curioso que ahora lo traigas._

_- Me gustaría que lo volvieras a tener._

_- ¿Me lo devuelves?_

_- ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Quiero que vuelvas a tenerlo y a llevarlo en tu mano... como antes._

_Temari ya no pudo más y giró la cabeza, eso tenía que verlo ella._

_Vio a Shikato mirando fijamente el interior de la cajita, sacar el anillo y observarlo también con detenimiento._

_- Cuantos recuerdos... - susurró el chico._

_- ¿Aceptas? - preguntó nerviosa Miaka._

_- Es curioso que hayas traído el anillo porque yo tengo un regalo para ti._

_El corazón de Temari dio un vuelco al ver a Shikato llevarse la mano a uno de sus bolsillo y sacar un pequeño paquete, del tamaño de una cajita, envuelto en papel dorado._

_- Toma. Cuando recibí tu carta pedí a mis padres que me lo enviaran-_

_- ¿Qué es? - Miaka cogió el paquetito._

_- Ábrelo y lo verás._

_Temari estaba cada vez más nerviosa y asustada ¿Sería que Shikato quería volver con ella? No, si esto le pasaba a ella por culpa del karma, ella había sido mala con Neji y ahora el karma se lo hacía pagar._

_Miaka quitó el papel y abrió la caja, metió los dedos y sacó un anillo exactamente igual al que tenía entre los delos Shikato pero más pequeño._

_- Es... - comenzó a hablar Miaka._

_- Es tu anillo, el que yo te regalé cuando nos hicimos novios y el mismo que me tiraste a la cara cuando me rompiste el corazón._

_- ¿Qué quieres decirme con esto?_

_- Quiero decirte que no me pertenece, yo te lo regalé a ti y lo que hagas con él me da lo mismo, yo no lo quiero, lo he guardado todo este tiempo por pura pereza o porque me daba pena tirarlo, me costó bastante ahorrar para comprarlo... en fin, pero no lo quiero, cuando recibí tu carta me pareció el momento adecuado para devolvértelo... ah y quédate este también, no lo necesito, toma._

_Shikato volvió a meter el anillo en la caja y se la devolvió._

_- ¿Quieres decir que me rechazas? - pareció lamentarse Miaka._

_- Mira Miaka me hiciste mucho daño, yo te quise mucho, cuando me dejaste todo mi mundo se vino abajo, pasé una temporada muy deprimido, todo me recordaba a ti y no podía olvidarte pero comprendí que no merecía la pena llorar por quien me había hecho daño. Te olvidé, todos esos recuerdos de los que me has hablado antes son solo eso, recuerdos, amables y tiernos, pero solo recuerdos, yo no vivo en el pasado._

_- Pero yo... te he pedido perdón - comenzó a llorar Miaka._

_- No llores Miaka, tampoco merece la pena que llores porque no quiera que volvamos, sigo siendo el mismo tipo aburrido._

_- Esta bien - se limpió la cara - Siente haberte hecho perder el tiempo._

_- No me has hecho perder el tiempo porque a pesar de todo te tengo aprecio, eres parte de mi vida, compartí contigo demasiados años pero mi vida siguió adelante, no me quedé anclado esperándote y no puedes pedir que ahora vuelva atrás._

_- Entonces, será mejor que me vaya, ya está todo dicho._

_- No hace falta que te vayas, eres parte de mi pasado, una antigua amiga, podemos ser civilizados y tomar algo tranquilamente y olvidarnos de rencores, dejar ya el pasado en el pasado y no removerlo más._

_- Entonces… tu novia tendría que sentarse con nosotros._

_Shikato miró a Temari que aún les observaba, sabía que era de mala educación pero es que se había olvidado de disimular, y le tendió la mano. Temari se levantó para cambiarse de sitio._

_- Pero que conste que no soy tu novia… aún._

_..."_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Sé que faltan muchas cosas y todas se tratarán: Karin, lo que Kisuke le va a contar a Jisei, el secreto de Kankuro, Hinata y Neji, Ino y una conversación pendiente con Kushina, Kiba y saber lo que trama, Misaki y lo que ha hecho Jiraiya, Sakura y lo que piensa hacer… muchas cosas, no os las perdáis._

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por el ánimo que me dais cuando me quejo de no tener ordenador._

_Gracias también a todos los que habéis comentado, espero poder contestaros pronto pero mientras muchas gracias __**Konan345, SayumiHyuga98**__, la calabacita tiene que ser en el siguiente, __**Samui Takato**__, gracias a tu comentario me acordé de Jisei e Iruka, en este he puesto algo pero queda saber más cosas, tranquila que pronto se sabrán, __**Nekitatwlight, **__que sí, que no me rendiré, lo prometo, __**Jannette-BlackWestley, Subaku no Lisseth**__, claro que Ino necesita un psicólogo y por cierto que aunque en este capítulo la haya dejado aparte pero que en el siguiente se sabrán más cosas de ella, __**SayuriNara,**__ tu sí que eres mi ídolo, el __**anónimo**__ sin nombre, gracias, ya vez que se ha sabido de Shikato y Temari y no te preocupes que en el próximo vuelven Shikamaru y Akane, __**Glimmee**__, Naruto ya mostró interés por Ino, si está enamorado o solo lo cree ya se sabrá, gracias a __**Valentina, Matsuo, Ginger, Michi, Clover, Bishop, Nemesis, Lenon**__ y más gente que no recuerdo… ah y a los que ponen comentarios y se borran._

_**Glimmee**__, te contesto a tus dudas, una OC es un personaje original que no pertenece a el manga, anime, película o lo que sea de la que se está escribiendo el fanfic, en este caso el manga Naruto, es decir Akane, Ryuko, Jisei, Sumire, Stella, Fatora, Ayesa, Misaki… son personajes míos, creados por mí, no por Kishimoto. Un personaje canon es precisamente el que pertenece a ese universo, o sea, en este caso todos los creados por Kishimoto. Un OoC es un personaje canon pero cuya personalidad y actitudes no corresponden a los impuestos por su creador, a ver como te lo explico, si en un fanfic te encuentras por ejemplo un Gaara hiperactivo y atolondrado no dudes que es un OoC. Si tienes más dudas no dudes en hacérmelas, intentaré resolverlas._

_Y ya mejor dejo de aburriros. Hasta el siguiente ¡Matta ne!_


	184. La soledad de Iruka

_Nuevo capítulo. Antes de nada: no me he olvidado de nadie, sé que tengo a Ino y a Karin entre otros pendientes pero quería antes continuar con Jisei y Temari, así que este capítulo va de ellas de nuevo, bueno más bien de la historia de Iruka y también un poco de Kiba._

_Espero que os guste._

_Este capítulo se lo voy a dedicar con mucho cariño a mi asesor en temas de psicología, gracias __**Nemesis **__por todo lo que me cuentas que hace que todo sea más realista._

_Ah y que casi se me olvida comentar que la historia de los padres de Iruka está basada en la historia real de los abuelos de un amigo al que agradezco que me dé permiso para incluirla._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**La soledad de Iruka**

Mientras salía de su casa con su hermano Kisuke y caminaba detrás de él siguiéndole hasta donde había aparcado su coche, Jisei comenzó a recordar una conversación que el día anterior había tenido con la madre de Misaki.

"…

_Aunque Jisei veía su aura y era capaz de empatizar con ella y sentir compasión, necesitaba aún aclarar varias cosas, hasta que no llegó Kakashi confirmando que era él quien la había llevado allí y observó su aura, Jisei no se quedó tranquila del todo._

_Kakashi quería hablar con Iruka, algo importante quería decirle, algo que se notaba no quería hablar delante de la madre de Misaki, ambas, Jisei y Hitomi lo notaron pero ninguna dijo nada._

_Se quedaron solas. Kakashi e Iruka salieron del apartamento, dijeron que iban a comprar algo de comida porque Iruka no tenía gran cosa en su nevera y aunque Hitomi se ofreció a hacer la comida con lo que allí había Kakashi insistió en ir a comprarla._

_- A mí no me importaría hacer la comida - habló Hitomi por romper el silencio que empezaba a crearse - Así le agradecería a Iruka todas las molestias que le estoy causando ¡dios! espero que todo salga bien - se sentó en el sofá mientras se rascaba las palmas manos, se veía que estaba muy intranquila._

_- ¿Quieres que te haga una tila o algo para tranquilizarte? – Jisei se acercó a abrir el armario donde sabía que Iruka tenía algunas infusiones como té y cosas así._

_- No quiero dar más trabajo._

_- No es ningún trabajo. Yo también me tomaré una, me he alterado bastante._

_A los pocos minutos Jisei llegaba con una bandeja en la que había una tetera, dos tazas, un azucarero y un par de cucharillas._

_- ¿Realmente pensaste que Iruka y yo estábamos liados o algo así?_

_- Si, algo así se me pasó por la cabeza._

_- Que gracia._

_- Hombre, me he encontrado a una mujer guapa en su apartamento, una mujer que no conozco y que sé que no es su hermana, además había dicho que no vendría a comer a mi casa, algo que lleva haciendo un montón, sin dar una explicación convincente._

_- Que tontería._

_- Para ti a lo mejor pero para mí no lo era y fui muy civilizada, otra en mi lugar le hubiese partido la cara sin dejarle explicarse._

_- Yo lo hubiese hecho, sin ir más lejos. Oye, si puedo hacer algo por vosotros..._

_- Pues de momento con que olvides que me has visto aquí es suficiente - Hitomi la miró llena de intriga - Es que soy menor de edad y él es mi profesor._

_- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?_

_- Pues no está muy bien visto que un profesor se lie con una alumna._

_- Ni con la madre de un alumno, por lo que se ve tienen muchas normas ¿Es que piensan que va a favorecerte?_

_- No, es porque soy menor de edad._

_- Pero dijo que eras su prometida ¿Tus padres lo saben?_

_- Si, mis padres si, Iruka es muy formal para esas cosas pero en el instituto no deben saberlo, se metería en un gran problema._

_- Entonces ¿Tú eres compañera de Misaki?_

_- Si, bueno no estamos en la misma clase pero compartimos muchas actividades y además es un buen amigo, por eso me preocupa que..._

_- Si, a mí también... Orochimaru... Aunque no lo creas yo quiero mucho a Misaki, es solo que no se nunca como decírselo y luego está el tema de Orochimaru._

_- ¿Qué pasa con Orochimaru? Sé que no es muy amable con él._

_- Y supongo que me considerarás una madre horrible._

_- Yo no juzgo a nadie - contesto de forma un poco seca. Era cierto que no iba a ponerse a decirle nada pero siempre había pensado que la madre de Misaki era algo egoísta, todo el mundo se había dado cuenta de que Misaki vivía atemorizado de Orochimaru ¿Cómo podía permitir eso?_

_- No me juzgues sin conocerme - los ojos de Hitomi se llenaron de lágrimas - Yo soy madre soltera y... era muy joven cuando tuve a Misaki, era una niña que de pronto... yo no quería tenerlo, todo me parecía horrible, yo no podía con todo eso e hice muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento pero ¿sabes? hay cosas de las que no es fácil alejarse si no cuentas con la ayuda de nadie, te vas hundiendo en la mierda cada vez más y más y cuando te quieres dar cuenta estás hasta el cuello y tienes un hijo al que no has sabido educar, ni darle cariño y al que le exiges que sea bueno con tu nuevo novio porque... porque piensas que él te va a ayudar, porque le has creído todas las mentiras que te ha dicho, porque estás tan ciega que no ves que te está utilizando y crees que le debes algo, porque gracias a esa persona tienes una casa donde dormir, ropa y comida y sientes que tienes que pagárselo de alguna forma y..._

_Rompió a llorar. Jisei sentía mucha pena por esa mujer, podía imaginarse que su vida había sido un continuo error, que nadie la había sabido aconsejar y se había precipitado cuesta abajo... a veces juzgamos a las personas de forma muy dura, sin conocer los detalles y sin darnos cuenta de que quizás nosotros mismos, si no tenemos el apoyo adecuado, también nos tambaleamos y terminamos haciendo cosas inapropiadas ¿Debería ella juzgar a esa mujer? _

_..."_

Reflexionaba aún sobre ese tema cuando subió al coche de su hermano. Pensaba que si Akane no hubiese tenido el apoyo de los Nara y estos no hubiesen sido como eran ¿qué habría sido de Akane?

- Que complicado es todo - suspiró mientras se abrochaba el cinturón.

- ¿Decías? - preguntó curioso Kisuke.

- No, nada, reflexionaba en voz alta.

- Jisei, he dicho que quería llevarte al instituto porque quiero hablar contigo - Jisei le miró intrigada - Es sobre Iruka.

- ¿Y de que tenemos que hablar? A lo mejor piensas que soy tonta y que tenía que haberme puesto como una histérica con él.

- No, no es eso, no sé cómo te has puesto pero conociéndote me imagino que no armaste una escena, tú no eres así. Quiero hablarte de él y de su decisión de no irse a Sapporo, sé que te tiene preocupada.

- Es que no quiero que se arrepienta de no haberlo hecho por mi culpa.

- No, por tu culpa no, mamá te ha metido esa idea en la cabeza. Nuestra madre, como todas las madres, solo quiere lo mejor para sus hijos y piensa que en el futuro vuestra relación se va a resentir si tiene que renunciar a lo que desea por ti y a lo mejor tiene razón pero... mira, si Iruka no quiere irse no es por ti.

Jisei guardó silencio consternada por aquella frase que no comprendía del todo muy bien pero veía a su hermano muy seguro al decirlo, así que esperó que continuase hablando.

- Si Iruka no se va a Sapporo es por él mismo. En realidad, si pensase en ti sí que se iría, tanto le has dicho que tiene que irse que está empezando a pensar que te agobia y lo quieres alejar de ti.

- ¿Eso piensa?

- Sí. Cree que lo que te pasa es que eres muy joven, demasiado joven y que te has asustado al verte de pronto prometida a él, que no es que estés saliendo con un chico de tu edad, es que estás prometida con alguien mayor y en fin, piensa que estás asustada.

- ¿Por qué iba a estar asustada?

- Porque eres muy joven como para sentirte tan atada ya a una relación.

- ¿Atada? No me siento atada.

- Pues él lo piensa. Está convencido de que te sientes mal, que todo va muy deprisa y que eso te asusta.

Jisei reflexionó durante unos minutos. Parecía lógico, pensar que estaba asustada no era ninguna tontería pero era algo que ella nunca se había planteado, no era de las que piensan en el futuro y esas cosas, además ¿no se supone que son los hombres los que se asustan ante el compromiso y los que creen que les privan de libertad?

- Tendré que hablar con Iruka.

- Creo que sí, que deberíais hablar.

- Así que piensa que me está agobiando y quiero alejarle de mí...

- No, piensa que te sientes agobiada ante vuestro "compromiso", eso de que papá y mamá hayan dado su aprobación y él vaya a comer a nuestra casa y todo eso.

- ¿Y no será que es él quien se agobia?

- No, para nada. Tú no conoces la historia de Iruka ¿verdad? Me refiero a que no sabes cómo perdió a sus padres ni lo que le pasó.

- Pues... no. Nunca le he preguntado, me da apuro, siempre ha supuesto que alguna vez hablaría de ello y sé que murieron juntos, así que he supuesto que fue en un accidente o algo así.

- Claro, es lo primero que se piensa. Pues no, no fue así. Iruka era hijo único, eso lo sabías ¿no?

- Lo supuse, nunca habla de ningún hermano.

- Pues sí, era hijo único. Su padre tenía cáncer, es lo que dice que recuerda de su padre, esa enfermedad, hospitales, quimioterapia, radioterapia y montones de pruebas, no trabajaba, tenía una baja definitiva por enfermedad así que era su madre la que lo hacía, aun así, Iruka recuerda su infancia como algo feliz, sus padres se esforzaban porque la enfermedad del padre no le afectase demasiado. Pero cuando tenía 12 años su padre tuvo una recaída, el cáncer se había reproducido y le volvieron a operar, estaba ingresado en el hospital cuando de repente la madre de Iruka falleció, así, de pronto, le dio una embolia y ya está.

- ¿Su madre? ¿Pero así como así?

- Así como así, tampoco a mí me ha contado todos los detalles, el caso es que de repente Iruka se vio sin su madre pero lo peor no fue eso, lo peor fue que su padre, al conocer la noticia... no sé, dicen que fue de tristeza... a los tres días falleció también.

- ¿A los tres días?

- Tres días. Acababan de enterrar a la madre cuando falleció. Iruka se quedó solo en el mundo, imagínate, un niño de 12 años que no podía comprender por qué le pasaba eso, porqué se quedaba solo. Jisei, a partir de ese momento Iruka pasó de familia en familia, tíos, abuelos... y en ninguna encajó, en todas terminaba mal, tenía una edad muy mala, necesitaba a sus padres, necesitaba atención y se encontraba solo, nadie le daba lo que necesitaba, siempre se sentía un extraño, pasó una época muy dura... en resumidas cuentas, hasta que no vino a Konoha gracias a una beca y no conoció al antiguo director del instituto no encontró la familia que buscaba. Jisei, toda su familia está aquí, Kakashi, nosotros... para él somos su familia, con nosotros, con papá, mamá, tú y yo él se siente parte de una familia, por eso tenía miedo de fastidiarlo todo enamorándose de ti, porque somos su familia y no nos quiere perder y por eso no quiere irse, no quiere alejarse de sus amigos, no quiere estar de nuevo solo, te parecerá una tontería pero esa es la razón por la que quiere renunciar a su plaza en Sapporo. Creo que deberías hablar con él sobre eso y escucharle, déjale que te cuente lo que es importante para él.

...

A penas le quedaban un par de pasos a Kiba para llegar a la puerta de la casa de Shino, una casa unifamiliar de varios pisos, cuando la puerta se abrió y salió una chica morena de pelo lacio, corto, con un flequillo que le casi la mitad de la cara, de unos 14 años, con gafas de sol y los labios pintados de negro, llevaba un gorro, una bufanda y unos guantes también de color negro.

- Buenos días Kiba - saludó muy seria.

- Hola Kohana.

- No me llames así, ese es un nombre ridículo que no refleja para nada mi personalidad.

- ¿Y cómo te tengo que llamar?

- ¡Vamos Tonbo, date prisa que vamos a llegar tarde! - fue la contestación que obtuvo - Hasta luego Kiba.

Un niño de unos 9 años, muy parecido a Shino, abrigado con una enorme bufanda que casi le tapaba la cara, salió de la casa.

- Buenos días Kiba - también le saludó - ¿Vas a entrar?

- Hola Tonbo ¿Está Shino aún en casa?

- Si - contestó escuetamente - Te dejo la puerta abierta.

- Vale pues que tengáis un buen día.

Por toda respuesta el niño levantó una mano. Kiba se quedó pensando cuál de todos los Aburame era más extraño, se encogió de hombros y aprovechando que el niño había dejado la puerta abierta, entró.

- ¡Buenos días! - dijo en voz alta para que los habitantes que quedasen supiesen que había entrado.

- Hola Kiba - apareció Hotaru - Pasa ¡Shino! ¡Kiba está aquí! Ya sabes, como si estuvieses en tu casa.

Dos Aburame más, pequeños pero idénticos a todos los Aburame, hicieron también su aparición Saludaron a Kiba, hablaron poco y se marcharon, después apareció otro, esta mayor que Shino que saludó y salió. Kiba se planteaba la idea de que los Aburame debían reproducirse como las estrellas de mar, que pierden un brazo y sale otra estrella igual, pues así debían ser los Aburame porque todos eran iguales y le daba la impresión de que cada vez que iba a su casa había uno más.

- ¡Hola! - escuchó cerca de él, bajó la mirada y allí estaba Sachiko mirándole por detrás de sus gafitas sonriéndole - Ezpeda un momentín, ahora vuelvo ¡Mamá! ¡Kiba eztá aquí! ¡Dame ezo para que ze lo de!

- ¿Eres tú, Kiba? - escuchó una voz femenina que provenía desde el primer piso de la casa.

- Sí, soy yo ¿Cómo está señora Aburame?

- Perdona que no salga, es que no me encuentro bien.

- ¿No estará otra vez embarazada?

- No, no lo está, solo tiene un catarro - contestó entrando Shino - ¿Tu que has pensado que es mi madre? ¿Una máquina de parir hijos?

- No sé, algo parecido o que pone huevos ¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?

- Eres un exagerado ¿Y qué es lo que te pasa, cachorro?

- ¡Ya eztá! ¡Ya eztá! - llegó corriendo la pequeña Sachiko - Toma, ez un collar de macadones que he hecho para Akamaru ¡Mira! ¿Te guzta?

- ¡Ala que genial! - Kiba se puso en cuclillas para quedar a la altura de la niña - Seguro que Akamaru va a estar guapísimo con él.

- ¿Vez como zi le guzta? - reprochó Sachiko cruzándose de brazos ante Shino.

- Como mi madre está acatarrada tengo que llevar a Sachiko a la guardería. Venga Sachiko, ponte el abrigo.

- Deja Shino - entró una mujer joven, de unos 20 años, morena, con el pelo recogido en un moño - Yo la llevo, papá me ha dejado el coche. Hola, Kiba.

- Hola, hola, Choko ¿Y tus gafas?

- Mi madre me ha comprado unas lentillas para mi cumpleaños ¿Qué tal me quedan?

- Estás muy guapa, fíjate, si resulta que los Aburame tenéis ojos y todo.

- Que tonto eres Kiba, siempre igual. Venga Sachiko, que hoy vamos en coche a la guardería. No vemos, Kiba, dale recuerdos a Hana.

- De tu parte.

Una vez que las hermanas de Shino salieron de la casa este se quedó mirando a Kiba.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Kiba.

- Ni te acerques a mi hermana.

- Ah y tu si puedes acercarte a la mía ¿no?

- Yo soy yo y tú eres tú. Venga, vamos.

- De verdad que Naruto tiene razón y eres siniestro.

- ¿Y por qué has venido? - preguntó Shino ya en la calle.

- Ah sí, sí, es que tengo un problema.

- Cuando no - suspiró Shino - A ver qué pulga te ha picado ahora.

- Yo no tengo pulgas, a mí no me llames pulgoso ¿eh?

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

- Es por Ten-Ten. Es que el sábado salimos juntos ¿lo sabías?

- Si, estaba al tanto de eso.

- Fuimos al parque de atracciones, fue bestial y Ten-Ten me dijo algo de que había que romper unos huevos y hacer una tortilla y no sé qué más... no sé, no la entendí, tendría hambre.

- Si, sería que tenía hambre.

- Y luego me dijo que podíamos intentar salir juntos... como pareja, ya sabes, como macho y hembra, no como amigos solamente si no como...

- Que sí, que no te esfuerces tanto, te entiendo.

- Lo que pasa es que no quiero estropear las cosas otra vez con ella, a mí me gusta mucho, me gusta de verdad, me gusta... me gusta un huevo, por las mañanas me levanto y veo su cara, cuando me acuesto veo su cara, cuando veo a Mickey Mouse la veo a ella, tío, no lo puedo evitar.

- Mira que eres raro.

- Mira quien fue a hablar... El caso es que le he dicho que sí, que podemos intentarlo pero le he dicho que no salgamos hasta Nochebuena.

- ¿Nochebuena? - preguntó intrigado Shino - Para eso quedan 20 días.

- 18.

- ¿Y por qué esa cita a largo plazo?

- Porque quiero hacer las cosas bien. Shino, tengo que hacer algo que sea fantástico, algo que Ten-Ten no olvide, algo... tienes que ayudarme.

- ¿Yo? Si no entiendo lo que quieres hacer ¿Le has dicho que no vais a salir hasta Nochebuena?

- No, le he dicho que en Nochebuena será nuestra primera cita, cita verdadera.

- ¿Y las anteriores que van a ser? ¿Citas a prueba? ¿Citas falsas? ¿Experiencias piloto?

- Tómatelo en serio Shino, que yo quiero hacer algo especial para ella, algo para demostrarle lo que me importa, para que vea que ella es especial para mí, más especial que ninguna chica.

- Te refieres a mas especial que Ino.

- Es que creo que le dolió bastante que me enrollara con ella.

- ¿No me digas?

- Shino, tienes que ayudarme porque a mí no se me da bien esto de planear cosas y tú conoces a Ten-Ten y como eres listo quizás puedas ayudarme.

- Pregúntale a Lee, o quizás a Neji, creo que ellos la conocen mejor.

- Pero tú me entiendes mejor.

Shino dio un largo suspiro.

- Creo que para empezar el día 24 deberías ir a verla a la competición.

- ¿Qué competición?

- ¿No sabes que el día 24 es el campeonato de tiro con arco? Ten-Ten está clasificada ¿Recuerdas que Ten-Ten hace tiro con arco o no?

- Sé qué hace tiro con arco pero no sabía que competía.

- Quizás deberías empezar por conocer cosas de ella.

- Va a ser que tengo que voy a tener que ponerme al día.

...

Temari acababa de bajar de la moto que había aparcado cerca de la puerta de la casa de los Nara y se quitaba el casco cuando vio a Chouji acercarse sonriendo a ella.

- Hola Temari ¿Y esta moto? ¿No es la de Kankuro?

- Si, me la ha dejado.

- No sabía que sabías conducir motos, que pasote.

- Es porque mi moto terminó siniestro. Mis abuelos nos regalaron una a cada uno cuando cumplimos 16 años.

- Que suerte, a mi mis abuelos suelen darme dinero y te aseguro que mucho tendría que ahorrar para comprarme una moto.

- Bah no creas, supongo que con las motos querían compensar que nunca se acuerdan de nosotros, lo mismo les dio aquel año cargo de conciencia.

- ¿Y dices que la tuya terminó siniestro?

- No es buena idea darle a una adolescente rebelde y protestona que cree que el mundo está en su contra una moto - rio Temari - ¿Has venido a ver a Shikamaru?

- Si, es que tengo que hablar con él ¿Y tú has venido a ver a Shikato?

- No - sonrió - En realidad he venido para ver que todo va como tiene que ir.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - la miró perplejo Chouji.

- A que Akane hace lo que ha prometido y descansa. La madre de Shikamaru me ha dejado encargada - Chouji la miraba con cara de no comprender muy bien lo que decía - Ya sabes que la madre de Shikamaru se ha quedado en el pueblo cuidando a la bisabuela.

- No, no sabía nada ¿Es que está enferma la abuela Shikami?

- Se ha roto un hombro.

- ¿Y por qué Shikamaru no me ha dicho nada? Ayer le llamé para contarle lo de Ino y no me dijo nada de nada.

- ¿Lo de Ino?

- Si, es que ayer... - Chouji dudó si debería contar que Ino estaba en el hospital o quizás no era apropiado - Es que no se encuentra bien pero ¿Como Shika no me contó lo de la abuela? Con lo que sabe que quiero a la abuela Shikami ¿Entonces su madre se ha quedado en el pueblo?

- Si, va a pasar allí la semana y claro, con lo que le pasó a Akane pues está preocupada de que la den demasiado trabajo.

- ¿Qué le pasó a Akane? - casi gritó Chouji - ¿Por qué no se nada?

- Akane se desmayó ¿Tampoco te lo ha dicho?

- ¿Cuando?

- Ayer, pero vamos, no te preocupes que no es nada grave, creo que fue una bajada de azúcar junto con una subido de tensión o algo así.

- ¡Si es que no me entero de nada!

El día anterior Chouji había llamado a Shikamaru para contarle lo que le había sucedido a Ino, estaba muy preocupado por ella y la idea de que se quedara ingresada en el hospital, en la planta de psiquiatría, era algo que le inquietaba ¿De verdad Ino estaba de acuerdo con esa decisión? Sus padres decían que sí, que los padres de Ino habían dicho que ella estaba de acuerdo pero conociendo a Ino a Chouji le parecía que su amiga debía estar pasándolo fatal. Cuando llamó a Shikamaru se puso a hablar de eso y de sus propios temores y ahora se daba cuenta de que no había dejado a Shikamaru hablar de nada, ni siquiera le había preguntado cómo estaba suponiendo que todo estaba bien, menudo desastre de amigo que había resultado ser.

Fue Chiharu la que les abrió la puerta.

- ¡Hola Temari-san! ¡Hola Chouji! Pasad que yo ya me voy.

- ¿Cómo que te vas? - la interrogó Temari.

- Sí, he quedado con Minako que me tiene que contar muchas cosas que han pasado este fin de semana. Luego nos vemos.

- ¡Eh, eh! - la detuvo Temari - ¿Y tu cuarto?

- Ya lo he recogido, puedes pasar a verlo, no, mejor no pases, pero he hecho la cama y todo, de verdad.

- ¿Y la comida?

- Mi padre me ha dado dinero para que compre algo en la cafetería. Shikamaru está en la cocina. Nos vemos en la cena ¡Hasta luego!

En realidad Shikamaru estaba en el comedor, con su delantal puesto y hablando por teléfono.

- Si... muchas gracias señora Yamanaka, solo quería preguntar por Ino... si, si... ya entiendo... claro... ¿pero cómo se encuentra?... claro... normal... intentaré ir a verla... ya... bueno... de todas formas dígale que he llamado... gracias, hasta luego.

Shikamaru colgó y miró a Chouji que a su ver le miraba ansioso.

- Creo que hoy no podemos ir a verla, por lo visto solo pueden ir dos personas y claro, irán sus padres - explicó con tono monótono.

- ¿Pero qué le pasa a Ino? - se interesó Temari.

- Cosas que le pasan por no alimentarse bien, mendokusei, que lata.

- ¿Y Akane? - preguntó de nuevo Temari dándose cuenta de que el tema de Ino era algo de lo que ambos amigos no querían hablar.

- Está durmiendo.

- No me lo creo - apuntó Chouji.

- ¿Has desayunado ya, Shika?

- Si y también he dejado preparado el suyo. Ella va a ir más tarde, ha quedado con Kurenai que, como aún no ha dado a luz, quiere ir a ver la jornada deportiva porque se aburre muchísimo en casa sola. Vamos a la cocina que estoy terminando la comida.

- Ya es raro que dejes a Akane ir sola con la embarazadísima Kurenai – se burló Temari.

- Tampoco soy tan histérico – se quejó Shikamaru.

- ¿Por qué no me contaste lo de tu abuela y lo de Akane, Shika? - pareció recriminarle Chouji.

- Ahhhhhh, mendokusei...

- Si no te importa, Shika, voy a ver si necesitáis alguna cosa - habló Temari entrando en la cocina.

- Vale, tu misma. Mi madre la ha dejado encargada de todo, se ve que no se fía de nosotros - explicó Shikamaru a su confuso amigo.

- Ya, pues ya estás contándome que le ha pasado a la abuela.

Mientras Shikamaru terminaba la comida de Akane y la suya y contaba a Chouji lo que había sucedido el día anterior, Temari hizo una lista de algunas cosas que sería conveniente que compraran, como por ejemplo leche y huevos.

_"..._

_Temari y Shikato esperaban el regreso de Shikaku y los demás viendo la televisión. La habitación estaba en penumbra y Temari, sentada en el sofá al lado de Shikato había apoyado la cabeza en su pecho mientras él jugueteaba con una de sus coletas. Sabían ya lo del accidente de la bisabuela y también que Yoshino se quedaba en el pueblo, era tarde y Temari estaba cansada, sentía que si seguía así se iba a dormir pero no quería irse hasta que llegasen._

_Cuando lo hicieron la primera en entrar fue Chiharu que solo les saludó con la mano, estaba hablando por el móvil y parecía tener mucha prisa por ir a su habitación._

_- Menuda oscuridad hay aquí - dijo Shikaku encendiendo la luz - ¿Qué estabais haciendo?_

_- Quedándonos dormidos - respondió Shikato - Habéis tardado mucho._

_- Es que hemos hecho varias paradas para que Akane estirase las piernas._

_- Me miman demasiado - comentó la chica entrando._

_- Solo hacemos lo que te han dicho en el hospital - se quejó Shikamaru - Ahora siéntate y descansa, nosotros nos ocupamos de todo._

_Murmurando algo como gruñido Akane se sentó en el sofá._

_- ¿Cómo te encuentras? - se interesó Temari._

_- Bien, estoy bien._

_- Estás a punto de explotar - sonrió Temari, conociendo a Akane eso de sentarse y ver a los demás haciendo cosas debía estar matándola._

_- Ya te digo pero... no voy a hacer nada, no señor, que trabajen ellos, yo a tumbarme a la bartola ¡Shika, dame agua, anda cariñito! Ahora me voy a volver una tirana vaga y gorda, ya te digo que voy a engordar._

_- Tráeselo tu Shikato - ordenó Shikaku - Shikamaru tu llama a tu madre y dile que ya hemos llegado que debe estar preocupada, yo voy a subir el equipaje a mi habitación._

_- Shikato, el agua que esté un poco fresquita - gruñó Akane – Y con una rodajita de limón._

_Shikato miró confuso a su tío que le hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza._

_- ¿No te pasas un poco? – inquirió Temari.  
- No, que va, es lo que quieren, mimarme ¿no? Pues eso, van a hacer de mi un monstruo horrible, ya lo verás. Si ahora pidiese caracoles seguro que saldrían a buscarlos ¿Lo comprobamos?_

_Temari rompió a reír, que mal llevaba Akane eso del reposo._

_- Deja, no hace falta, te creo._

_- Si me dejaran ir a mí a por agua no pasaría esto, que no se quejen. Anda Shikato ya voy yo a por el agua, no te molestes en traerla._

_- Si no es molestia - volvió a hablar Shikaku - Tu descansa ¡Shikato, ese agua!_

_- ¿Ves? Son unos exagerados._

_- Si no fueses tan cabezota no seríamos nosotros tan exagerados - habló Shikamaru mientras esperaba al teléfono que su madre contestase - ¿Mamá? Ya hemos llegado... sí, todo bien... Akane está bien... descansando... si, ya hemos cenado por el camino... papá está ocupándose de todo... Chiharu en su cuarto hablando por el móvil... no, no se ha mareado... si, Shikato ya está aquí, estaba esperándonos con Temari... si, aquí está... vale... vale... vaaaaale... mendokusei... vaaaaale._

_- Gracias Shikato - decía Akane - Siento haberte molestado, podía haber ido yo a por el agua, solo era para que Temari viera lo mimada que me tienen._

_- Temari - la llamó Shikamaru - Mi madre quiere hablar contigo._

_- ¿Conmigo?_

_- Si, contigo, que te pongas._

_Intrigada, Temari cogió el teléfono._

_- ¿Señora Nara?_

_- Hola Temari ¿Cómo estás?_

_- Bien, bien, gracias ¿Cómo está la abuela?_

_- Está bien, le han dado bastantes analgésicos y se ha quedado dormida. Oye, quería pedirte un favor, si no te importa._

_- Claro, dígame._

_- Es que me he quedado aquí para ayudar y estoy preocupada por lo que vaya a pasar por Konoha, no me gusta dejarlo todo en manos de Shikaku, no porque no me fie de él es que tiene que trabajar y llega tarde y cansado. Tampoco me fio de Chiharu, seguro que aprovechará para no hacer nada y Shikamaru y Shikato tienen que estudiar, aunque esta semana sea la semana del deporte eso no es excusa para que Shikamaru no estudie y me temo que al final Akane terminará haciéndolo todo, así que me gustaría que tú te encargaras de que eso no pase._

_- Quiere que me encargue de que Akane haga reposo, es eso ¿no?_

_- Eso mismo y de que los demás hagan turnos y se organicen para hacer las cosas de la casa, no quiero regresar y encontrarme una cochiquera ¿Puedo contar contigo?_

_- Pues claro, no se preocupe señora Nara, yo me encargaré de que no estresen a Akane y que todo esté como tiene que estar._

_- Sobre todo que Akane haga reposo y que Chiharu recoja su cuarto y otra cosa, deja de llamarme señora Nara, te tengo dicho que me llamo Yoshino._

_- Está ben, Yoshino._

_- Te dejo a ti encargada entonces. Ya me siento más tranquila. Por favor ocúpate de la compra, me fio más de ti que de Chiharu y su golosonería, haz tu la lista de lo que tienen que comprar y asegúrate de que no hay demasiada comida basura._

_- No te preocupes, comerán sano, ya me ocupo yo._

_- Y que Akane no tienda la ropa, ni planche._

_- No lo hará, de eso me ocuparé yo._

_- A Shikamaru se le da bien planchar, que lo haga él y Shikato que se ocupe de ir a comprar._

_- De acuerdo, yo también ayudaré._

_- La comida y la cena las pueden hacer Shikamaru y Shikaku, que se turnen pero que no se vayan a comer fuera, no estamos para gastos inútiles y seguro que esa es la solución de Shikaku._

_- Tranquila que yo me ocupo de todo._

_- Gracias Temari, ahora sí que ya me quedo tranquila. Mañana te llamaré para ver qué tal va todo._

_- Si, quédate tranquila, yo organizo unos turnos y entre todos haremos que Akane descanse._

_- Vas a ser una Nara estupenda._

_- Bueno eso ya es suponer demasiadas cosas._

_- Perdona, era solo un decir. Oye por cierto ¿Vas a venir estas vacaciones a pasar algunos días con nosotros?_

_- Pues la verdad es que no lo había pensado._

_- Sería estupendo que vinieses, como Akane se va a quedar en el pueblo seguramente hagamos una comida familiar, pero me gustaría que me confirmases que vas a venir para limpiar una de las casas._

_- ¿Cómo?_

_- Tú háblalo con Shikato y ya me dirás algo._

_- Vale, vale - respondió perpleja, realmente no entendía a lo que se refería aunque la idea de pasar unos días en el pueblo de Shikato resultaba muy interesante._

_Después de despedirse de Yoshino, Temari colgó y miró a todos los Nara poniendo los brazos en jarra._

_- Bien, ahora yo estoy al mando, lo ha dicho Yoshino ¿Algo en contra?_

_- Mendokusei... - se oyó quejarse a Shikamaru._

_..."_

- ¿Por qué no te arreglas ya Shikamaru? - habló Temari interrumpiendo a los dos amigos, se veía que a Ino le pasaba algo más grave de lo que insinuaban pero no querían decirlo delante de ella, bueno, sus razones tendrían - ¿Ya están listas las fiambreras?

- Si, esta es la de Akane, la dejo aquí, junto a su desayuno.

- Pues venga, ya me ocupo yo de recoger la cocina, vamos, espabila, al final llegarás tarde al instituto.

- Mendokusei... mira que también tú eres mandona, pareces mi madre.

- Vamos, estás perdiendo el tiempo discutiendo conmigo y sabes que tengo razón.

- Eso es cierto, Shika - afirmó Chouji - Al final ella va a tener razón.

- Vaaaale, voy a terminar de arreglarme... mujeres problemáticas.

- Date prisa.

- Tengo que despertar a Akane y...

- Ya la despierto yo que tú lo mismo te entretienes haciéndole mimos o discutiendo, depende del humor con que se levante. Venga, espabila.

- Al final llegarás tarde tú.

- No porque yo he venido en la moto de Kankuro.

- Resígnate Shikamaru, Temari manda.

- Mendokusei...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_En el próximo capítulo Ino, Karin y seguramente Hinata o Sakura._

_Muchas gracias por leer, por los comentarios y por todo el apoyo y ánimos que me dais._

_Gracias __**Tsuchi-chan, Nonahere, Sabaku no Lisseth, Jannette BlackWeasley**__, creo que os conteste vuestros comentario si no me falla la memoria, de todas formas gracias de nuevo, __**Samui Takato, Sayumi-Hyuga98, Ginger, Nemesis, Bishop, Clover, Michi, Lenon, **__gracias a __**Valentina**__ por ayudarme y a __**Matsuo**__ por prestarme su ordenador, __**Glimmee**__, muchas gracias y ya Karin sale en el siguiente, que no se me olvide, gracias a todos los que han comentado y se han borrado los comentarios y a los que no han comentado pero sé que han leído._

_Nos vemos en el siguiente. Sed felices ¡Matta ne!_


End file.
